


Marauders

by Marta_K



Series: Marauders [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Best Friends, F/M, Fix-It, Love/Hate, Magic, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Romantic Fluff, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 125
Words: 567,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta_K/pseuds/Marta_K
Summary: Верите ли вы в судьбу? Если бы Снейп был распределен на Гриффиндор и стал четвертым Мародером, изменилась бы жизнь остальных? Или все, что с ними произошло, было предопределено и в конце мы все равно будем иметь одного предателя, двух мертвецов, узника и убитого горем друга, потерявшего всех в одночасье?Мародеры переходят на седьмой курс обучения. В магической Британии набирает обороты гражданская война
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Regulus Black/Original Character(s), Regulus Black/Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s), Remus Lupin/Original Character(s), Severus Snape/Original Character(s), Sirius Black/Original Character(s)
Series: Marauders [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033971
Kudos: 3





	1. Объявление счастливчиков

_Июнь 1977 года_

_**Лили Эванс** _

Лили стояла возле доски объявлений и смотрела на только что вывешенный пергамент.

«Студентам пятого и шестого курсов необходимо присутствовать в Большом зале 12 июня в 20:00»

Она терялась в догадках, размышляя, для чего вдруг потребовалось их собирать. Экзамены были в самом разгаре. И она даже немного расстроилась, весь день планировала посвятить подготовке к экзамену по Травологии.

Вздохнув, она обернулась на еще пустую в столь ранний час гриффиндорскую гостиную и прошла к любимому креслу возле камина. Ей редко удавалось посидеть в нем, обычно это кресло и стоящий рядом диван с пуфом занимали Мародеры.

_Мародеры._

Лили нахмурилась и вспомнила, что они вчера учудили на экзамене по Трансфигурации. Точнее, не все, а только лишь Поттер. Он, как и всегда, не упустил возможности блеснуть своими талантами и выпендренуться перед комиссией. И вместо того, чтобы превратить чайник в обычную птицу, превратил его в стаю павлинов, которые своими распущенными хвостами заняли все пространство в классе. Разумеется, тут же начался переполох, что помешало другим студентам, ну а Поттер получил свое «превосходно».

_Поттер._

Джеймс Поттер. Головная боль Лили. Он не давал прохода ей уже четыре года. Вначале все было безобидно, он всего лишь приглашал ее погулять и провести с ним время, но с четвертого курса его как подменили. Он начал преследовать Лили, постоянно красовался перед ней, а заодно перед всей школой, отпускал сальные комплименты и даже шлепал по заднице, если удавалось изловчиться. Каждые выходные он горланил через весь Большой зал: «Эванс, пойдешь со мной в Хогсмид?», а перед каждым матчем: «Эванс, поцелуй меня! На удачу!». Не было ни дня, чтобы Поттер не обратил на нее свое особенное внимание. Хотя, в начале этого года, он вроде бы всерьез начал встречаться с симпатичной когтевранкой.

Лили с неприязнью подумала, что она была лучшего мнения о когтевранцах.

Да, как бы она не отрицала это, но она ревновала. Конечно, никому, и тем более себе, она в этом не признавалась, но она страшно разозлилась тогда на Поттера. Она вдруг оказалась без его назойливого внимания, радоваться бы, но ей было противно смотреть на него и эту блондинку семикурсницу.

Но спустя пару месяцев Поттер расстался с ней и вернулся к еще более ожесточенному преследованию Лили. А она вдруг с удивлением обнаружила, что присутствие Поттера и его назойливое внимание больше не поднимает в ней волну отвращения и негатива. Но Лили настолько испугалась этих чувств, что старалась закопать их в себе поглубже, не разрешая себе даже думать об этом.

— Лили, доброе утро! — в лестничном проходе, ведущем к спальням мальчиков, появился Ремус.

— Ремус! — Лили даже подпрыгнула от неожиданности. — Привет! — улыбнулась она ему.

— Тоже не спится в такую рань? — мягко улыбнулся Ремус.

— Да, вроде того.

Если проснулся Люпин, значит вскоре и остальные потянутся. Не желая сталкиваться с Поттером, Лили начала подниматься из кресла.

— Хотела начать готовиться к Травологии, — сказала она, показав на учебник в своей руке.

Лили действительно собиралась идти в библиотеку и готовиться к экзамену, но по пути решила недолго посидеть в любимом кресле, в котором обычно восседал Поттер.

— Увидимся! — бросила Лили и торопливо пересекла гостиную, скрываясь за портретным проемом.

***

День пролетел незаметно. Все это время Лили просидела в библиотеке, прерываясь лишь на завтрак и обед. Утром ей компанию составляла Алиса, но вскоре ее забрал Фрэнк. Позже подошли Ремус и Северус, но уже через час убежали по своим мародерским делам. После обеда подошли Мэри МакДональд и две когтевранки с их курса, и у них завязался спор о лечебных свойствах кусачей герани. В семь вечера, понимая, что больше она ничего нового уже не узнает, Лили отправилась в гостиную.

— Лилс, я тебе захватила пару бутербродов с ужина! — Алиса Стоун с улыбкой на лице подскочила к подруге.

— Ох, спасибо! — от души поблагодарила Лили, пропустившая ужин.

— Быстренько перекуси и можно выдвигаться в зал на собрание, — Алиса усадила Лили на ближайшее кресло.

— Точно! Собрание! — Лили округлила глаза. — Я уже и забыла. Интересно, о чем оно будет…

Спустившись в зал за пятнадцать минут до начала, Лили была поражена до глубины души, увидев там Мародеров, о чем-то шептавшихся, сдвинув головы. Чтобы Мародеры пришли заранее — это было что-то новенькое.

В голове промелькнула недовольная мысль, что Поттер сегодня даже не поздоровался с ней, хотя они пересекаются уже во второй раз. А ведь это уже не впервые.

Лили старалась не думать о странном поведении Поттера. В последние пару месяцев он резко сменил тактику, и теперь вместо привычного назойливого внимания, досаждал ей полным игнорированием, невольно заставляя ее постоянно о нем думать.

Вот и сейчас, он делал вид, что ему нет никакого дела до нее. Лили старалась игнорировать его в ответ, но взгляд сам собой временами устремлялся на его лохматую шевелюру.

Они с Алисой сели на другом конце стола от Мародеров, и Лили опять бросила встревоженный взгляд в их сторону.

— Лили, хватит, ты сейчас на Поттере дырку прожжешь, — сказала Алиса, не сдерживая широкую улыбку.

— И вовсе я не смотрю! — воскликнула Лили, мгновенно заливаясь краской. — Просто пытаюсь понять, что они там задумали.

— Ой, ну да, как же! — усмехнулась Алиса.

Лили уже хотела ответить какую-нибудь колкость, чтобы защитить себя, но ее внимание привлек директор. Стоило профессору Дамблдору войти в зал, тут же наступила полная тишина. Всем не терпелось узнать, для чего их собрали. И если уж пришел сам Дамблдор, то повод, должно быть, очень важный.

— Дорогие ученики, рад, что вы пришли без опозданий. Сегодня у меня для вас важное объявление. Этим летом состоится международный летний учебный лагерь.

У студентов на этих словах загорелись глаза и все восторженно начали переглядываться со своими соседями. Дамблдор, тем временем, продолжал:

— Участвовать будут пять школ: наш Хогвартс, французская Академия магии Шармбатон, болгарский Институт Дурмстранг, американская Школа Чародейства и Волшебства Ильверморни и японская Школа магии Махотокоро. Все участники будут разделены на два лагеря, один будет находиться на островах в Европе, а другой в Японии. Учеба будет состоять из двухнедельного интенсивного курса. В конце вам не будут выставлять оценки, но первоклассные специалисты, которые будут проводить занятия, смогут вам дать хорошие рекомендации, которые повлияют на ваше будущее.

Студенты, кажется, уже были на пределе, всем не терпелось прямо сейчас схватить вещи и ехать в этот лагерь. Лили тоже с восторгом слушала директора. Такой уникальный шанс, как поездка в международный лагерь, выпадает раз в жизни. Это потрясающая возможность не только познакомиться с иностранными студентами, но и многому научиться.

— Главная цель этого лагеря — международное сотрудничество, которое особенно важно в наступившие времена, — на этих словах Дамблдор внимательно обвел всех ясным взглядом. — Вам не только предстоит научиться чему-то новому и показать другим, на что способны вы, но и завязать полезные связи и укрепить их.

Мародерская четверка начала громко перешептываться и размахивать руками. Лили опять бросила на них недовольный взгляд.

— Кто сможет поехать, профессор? — спросил особо смелый гриффиндорец с пятого курса.

— Да, мистер Рипли, спасибо, что напомнили. Самое главное. От Хогвартса поедут двадцать человек — десять с шестого курса и десять с пятого. Заявки могут оставить все желающие, администрация школы отберет самых талантливых учеников и завтра, ближе к вечеру, мы объявим счастливчиков, вывесив список в ваших гостиных.

В зале поднялся гам — поехать хотелось всем. Лили с Алисой были в их числе, поэтому тут же пустились в обсуждение, представляя, как здорово было бы отправиться в это путешествие. На другом конце стола всё громче спросили Мародеры, которые, очевидно, просто не могут не привлекать к себе внимание. Лили на это лишь осуждающе покачала головой.

Заявку на участие оставили практически все, за исключением слизеринцев, у них, почему-то, подали заявку только пара человек, по одному с каждого курса.

***

На следующий день, успешно сдав Травологию, Лили с Алисой принялись томительно ожидать результатов отбора счастливчиков, как выразился Дамблдор. Время тянулось ужасно медленно. Нагулявшись вдоль озера и по школьному двору, они разместились на голгофе.

Голгофой студенты называли круглую площадку, находившуюся через холл возле Большого зала. Через нее можно было попасть на школьный двор, к теплицам или другим частям замка. Голгофа была под открытым небом и окружена арочными окнами. В центре росло древнее дерево с ветвистыми корнями, торчащими из каменного пола, и усыпанное нежными розовыми цветами, которые не опадали даже зимой. Голгофа была излюбленным местом студентов. Многие проводили тут перемены и даже целые выходные. Кто-то делал там уроки, кто-то второпях списывал. Некоторые старшекурсники там курили, скрываясь от преподавателей. На голгофе устраивали незаконные дуэли, там ссорились и мирились, признавались в любви и расставались. Как правило, самые значимые события происходили именно там.

За час до назначенного времени Лили увидела Северуса, одиноко сидящего в дальнем углу и уткнувшегося в книгу. Оставив Алису, Лили направилась к своему самому давнему другу.

— Привет, Сев! — звонко произнесла Лили, улыбнувшись, и села рядом с ним.

— Привет, Лили, — Северус вымученно улыбнулся ей в ответ.

— Случилось что-то? Или просто, как и мы с Алисой, переживаешь насчет результатов? — Лили пыталась подбодрить друга.

— Я не подавал заявку…

— Как? Почему, Сев? Это же такая возможность!

Северус недовольно скривился.

— Матери становится хуже. Я уже дни считаю до отъезда домой, — мрачно произнес Северус. — Мне нужно будет за ней ухаживать, сама она уже не справляется. Надо собирать травы, варить зелья.

Лили знала, что полгода назад у Северуса серьезно заболела мама. Она искренне переживала и беспокоилась за друга, зная, что его мама для него единственный родной человек за пределами Хогвартса. Лили не раз предлагала ему свою помощь, но он всегда отказывался.

— Сев, прости, мне так жаль, — Лили аккуратно притронулась к его руке, сочувственно посмотрев на него.

— Да ничего, — Северус повел плечами, но потом взглянул на Лили и усмехнулся, — а насчет тебя я не сомневаюсь. Ты же лучшая ученица, обязательно поедешь.

Лили искренне улыбнулась в ответ.

— Покажите там всем с Джеймсом и Сириусом! — попытался пошутить Северус, но у Лили только хмурая тень про лицу пробежала.

— А Ремус тоже не подал заявку?

— У Рема…— Северус запнулся на секунду, — у него проблема по мохнатой части, сказал, не сможет.

Лили опустила глаза, она знала тайну Люпина, знала, что он оборотень, но Мародерам об этом не говорила.

_Проблема по мохнатой части._

Лили усмехнулась. Поттер всегда был горазд на выдумки, и именно он начал так говорить.

Наконец, настало время объявления результатов. Все столпились у доски объявлений в гостиной.

— Да! — прокричал Поттер и радостно вскинул кулак. — Сириус, собирай чемоданы!

Лили поджала губы. Она, конечно, не сомневалась, что этих двух возьмут, но все равно была слабая надежда, что их не пустят за границу, как самую большую угрозу мировому сотрудничеству.

— Ура, Лили! Мы едем! Едем! — Алиса скакала на месте и трясла Лили за плечи, которая распалась в глупой улыбке.

Душу тут же заполнил восторг и предвкушение от поездки. Лили не терпелось оказаться за границей и познакомиться с другими волшебниками. Она много читала о зарубежных школах магии и теперь сгорала от нетерпения познакомиться со студентами.

В объявлении также было написано, что выбранные студенты должны спуститься в Большой зал для получения инструкций.

Все, кто был в списках, тут же понеслись в зал. Там уже была профессор МакГонагалл и пыталась успокоить возбужденных когтевранцев, которые прибыли в зал раньше всех.

Наконец, когда все были в сборе, профессор повернулась к ученикам и объявила, что обучение в лагере начнется первого августа и продлится ровно две недели и что за день до этого им необходимо прибыть в Министерство магии, откуда их порталами доставят на место.

— Итак, внимание! Сейчас я объявлю, на какие группы вас поделили, — МакГонагалл прокашлялась и сказала: — В Японию отправляются: Апполин Кристалл, Колин Миллер, Фой Лайт, Стив Коуч, Герта Хил, Генри Мальсибер, Кэри Палмер, Ромильда Клаус, Лоран Хью, Сириус Блэк. Во Францию отправляются: Эммелина Вэнс, Хоуп Бруствер, Анжела Уайт, Ричард Рипли, Майкл Конелли, Джен Белл, Бенджамин Фенвик, Лили Эванс, Алиса Стоун и Джеймс Поттер.

То-то же, абсолютно правильное решение со стороны директора. Давно пора разлучить эту парочку.

Лили со мстительным удовольствием смотрела на Поттера и Блэка, которым предстоит провести полмесяца на разных концах Земли. Но Поттер и Блэк, похоже, были совершенно не согласны с вынесенным решением и о чем-то негромко переговаривались с мрачными лицами.

Напоследок МакГонагалл выдала всем письменные инструкции и список необходимых вещей, еще раз напомнила всем время и место встречи, и отправила всех по гостиным.

_**Джеймс Поттер** _

Джеймс мерил шагами их спальню и то и дело лохматил свои волосы. Сириус сидел на подоконнике, навалившись на стену, и курил в открытое окно, наблюдая за другом. Ремус молча сидел на кровати, не сводя напряженного взгляда с Джеймса. И только Северус не обращал на них внимания, читая журнал по зельеварению.

— Должно быть решение, — в который раз проговорил Джеймс, не желая сдаваться, — должно быть решение.

Он никак не мог смириться с тем, что их с Сириусом распределили по разным лагерям. Они уже подходили к МакГонагалл, упрашивали, умоляли, давали всевозможные клятвы, но профессор была непреклонна: «Это решение Министра и Директора! Вас вообще не хотели вначале брать, но смотря правде в глаза, вы одни из лучших на курсе, поэтому было принято решение отправить вас в разные лагеря. Спорить бесполезно. Вы либо едете, как вас распределили, либо не едете вообще!».

Следующий час они провели, прикидывая различные пути обмана.

— Решения нет, Джеймс, — Сириус выдохнул дым в окно и повернулся к другу.

— Вообще, решение есть, — медленно сказал Северус, не отрываясь от журнала.

Джеймс, кажется, даже в воздухе подлетел и уселся на кровать друга.

— Это зелье, да, Сев? — но не успел он предложение закончить, его глаза вдруг вспыхнули огнем. Он повернулся к Сириусу и они вместе выпалили:

— Оборотное зелье!

— Тише вы! — Ремус покачал головой, но, тем не менее, расплылся в улыбке.

— Именно, — произнес Северус, и наконец отложил журнал. — Вам надо будет достать ингредиенты, список я вам напишу.

Сириус с Джеймсом в этом время дружно кивали головами со счастливыми улыбками. Джеймса уже переполнял восторг и предвкушение предстоящей поездки.

— Зелье будет — пальчики оближешь! — усмехнулся Северус, под радостный смех друзей.

— Вы забыли одну незначительную деталь, — напомнил Ремус.

Да, деталь была «пустяковая». Необходимо было решить, в кого превращаться, и как договориться с этим человеком. Мародеры опять пустились в обсуждение и споры.

— Джен Белл! Пуффендуйка! — громко произнес Сириус и хлопнул в ладоши. — Помнишь, Джеймс, она на третьем курсе основала фан-клуб Мародеров. Думаю, проблем не возникнет, — Сириус двусмысленно вскинул брови вверх.

— Гениально! — восторженно прошептал Джеймс. — Гениально и просто!

«Договариваться» с Джен Белл отправили Сириуса, как самого талантливого в этом деле.

Джен Белл была стройная, невысокая блондинка с короткими волосами до плеч и красивыми карими глазами. Джен была девушкой тихой и спокойной, на факультете ее любили и уважали за трудолюбие и большие таланты в магии. В начале третьего курса она была влюблена в Джеймса Поттера, потом в Сириуса Блэка, после в Ремуса Люпина и, наконец, в Северуса Снейпа. Шел уже пятый круг влюбленностей Джен и сейчас как раз был черед Сириуса.

Сириус вернулся уже через час и друзья даже подумали, что ему не удалось договориться, как, но он достал склянку с волосами Джен.

— Так быстро? — Ремус был удивлен.

— Долги ли, умеючи? — самодовольно ухмыльнулся Сириус.

— Ну, дело за малым! — Джеймс потер ладошки, предвкушая славную шалость.

***

Через неделю, когда все экзамены были успешно сданы, пришла пора разъезжаться по домам. Все студенты дружной гурьбой тянулись к алому поезду. Джеймс без конца вытягивал шею, стараясь высмотреть в толпе рыжее пламя волос.

Он не задирал Эванс уже три месяца. Три долгих, мучительных месяца. Для Джеймса это была настоящая пытка. Мародеры посоветовали ему оставить ее в покое, аргументируя это тем, что она с непривычки начнет сама на него внимание обращать. Но, похоже, план провалился. Эванс продолжала его либо игнорировать, либо посылать на него недовольные и осуждающие взгляды.

Джеймс уже хотел выразить свое недовольство, поинтересовавшись, где же его ненаглядная, как вдруг впереди вспыхнула рыжая копна. Сердце на секунду замерло, а рука автоматически взлетела к волосам. Его так и подмывало крикнуть: «Эванс, для тебя есть место в моем купе!», но Ремус, кажется, уже понял, что он собирается сделать.

— Не надо, Джеймс, — Ремус коснулся плеча друга. — Она всю неделю глаз с тебя не сводит, не порти момент.

— Но мы сейчас разъедемся и долго друг друга не увидим! — причитал он, все еще не сводя с Лили глаз.

— Вы вместе едете в лагерь! — привел довод Ремус. — Сам подумай, чужая страна, романтичная обстановка, вы с Лили посреди океана. Или там море? Что там?

Ремус принялся с Сириусом и Северус обсуждать, где же находится остров, на который их отправят, а Джеймс задумался над его словами. Ведь и правда, это будет прекрасная возможность завоевать Лили. Тем более, если то, что говорит Ремус, правда, и она действительно не сводит с него глаз. Хотя ему и верилось в это с трудом.

Джеймс кинул еще один взгляд на Лили, которая, кажется, смотрела в их сторону, но уже отворачивалась. С трудом подавив желание привлечь ее внимание, он повернулся к друзьям и сходу влился в их разговор.

Всю дорогу до Лондона Мародеры обсуждали планы на лето, составляли график кто у кого в какое время гостит и план добычи редких ингредиентов для Оборотного зелья. За разговорами и весельем время пролетело незаметно.

Уже высадившись на платформе, Джеймс увидел, как Лили подходит к барьеру, разделявший их мир и мир маглов. Джеймс забыл, что ему надо ее игнорировать и не выдержал:

— Эй, Эванс! Я буду тебе писать каждый день! — Джеймс махал ей рукой через всю толпу.

Лили повернулась и хоть и старалась сделать сердитый вид, выглядела она довольной. На губах играла легкая улыбка, а в глазах сверкали лукавые искорки.

— Даже не смей портить мне лето, Поттер! Дай отдохнуть мне и своей сове! — крикнула Лили, под смех других студентов. А Джеймс почувствовал, как внутри всё плавиться начинает. От ее голоса и от ее взгляда. И от мысли, что он будет доставать ее письмами всё лето.


	2. Как трудно быть Мародером

_**Джеймс Поттер** _

Июль выдался очень насыщенным. Первым делом по прибытии они с Сириусом изучили список ингредиентов для зелья, составленный Северусом. Половину можно было купить в магазине в Косом переулке, кое-что хранилось в запасах у Поттеров, а вот с несколькими ингредиентами вышла загвоздка. После долгих споров, Сириус убедил Джеймса, что проберется в дом на площади Гриммо и стащит все необходимое.

— Ты же представляешь, какой это риск! — возмутился Джеймс. Ему совершенно не нравилась идея отправлять друга в эту обитель зла. — Да Вальбурга тебя прикончит, если поймает!

— Ключевое слово «если», Сохатый! — Сириус вальяжно расположился на поттеровской кровати, запрокинув руки за голову. — К тому же, времени у нас в обрез. Завтра-послезавтра Севу надо начинать готовить зелье. А у Блэков всегда огромные запасные противозаконных ингредиентов.

— Ладно, но возьмешь мою мантию, — после непродолжительных споров согласился Джеймс.

Вопреки ожиданиям, все прошло гладко. Подозрительно гладко. Пока Сириус рыскал по своему дому в поисках нужных ингредиентов, Джеймс ждал его в паре кварталов, наворачивая круги по детской площадке и без конца крутя в руках сквозное зеркало. Зеркало они носили с собой на всех отработках и опасных вылазках.

Спустя долгих и томительных двадцать минут, Сириус вернулся со всем необходимым. Выглядел он мрачным, как грозовая туча, но Джеймс решил, что это от встречи с этим гадюшником, который зовется домом.

— Ну как? Тебя никто не видел? — с беспокойством спросил Джеймс.

— Никто, — бросил Сириус, не глядя на него.

Не откладывая важное дело, они сразу трансгрессировали к Северусу, с которым условились встретиться в баре, ближайшем к его дому.

Северус проверял наличие и состояние ингредиентов, очень долго рассматривал шкуру бумсланга и, наконец, удовлетворенно кивнул.

— Все хорошо. Сегодня же начну и к тридцатому числу все будет готово, — Северус отпил магловского пива из большого мутного бокала.

Джеймс с Сириусом переглянулись и облегченно выдохнули.

— Слава Мерлину, — Джеймс расслабленно откинулся на спинку стула и, взъерошив волосы, поднял свой бокал в воздух, — ну, за успех предстоящего мероприятия!

Вверх поднялись все три бокала и с глухим стуком ударились друг о друга, пролив при этом часть пива.

— Как мама, Сев? — Джеймс посмотрел на друга.

— Паршиво, но я нашел одно зелье, — Северус мельком окинул взглядом пустой бар, — не сказать, что оно особо разрешено, но уже, кажется, есть успехи.

Северус не настроен был говорить о болезни матери, поэтому они быстро переключились на обсуждение предстоящей поездки Джеймса и Сириуса.

Вскоре Северус ушел, поскольку необходимо было дать Эйлин очередную порцию зелья, а Джеймс и Сириус остались в баре, уже изрядно выпив. Чуть погодя смылся и Сириус, сказав, что надо закрепить договор с Белл.

Джеймсу же вдруг пришла в голову гениальная идея наведаться к Эванс, она ведь живет совсем неподалеку. Он трансгрессировал за квартал от ее дома и пошел пешком. Раньше он у Лили не был, но примерное расположение дома знал.

Дом Эвансов он узнал сразу. Небольшой двухэтажный особняк был частично увит плющом. На первом этаже уютно горел свет за плотными шторами, за которыми виднелись неясные тени.

Остановившись через дорогу от их дома, Джеймс навалился на толстый ствол дерева, полностью скрывшись под его листвой. В комнате Лили тоже горел свет. Джеймс, конечно, не знал, какая комната именно ее, но интуиция подсказывала, что он не ошибается. И правда, буквально несколько секунд спустя одна створка окна отворилась и оттуда выглянула девушка с длинными волосами. В ночи они казались темными, хотя от отдаленного света фонаря в них и виднелись огненные отливы.

Лили всегда перед сном открывает окна и впускает свежий воздух.

Джеймс невольно улыбнулся. Вообще, он всегда улыбался, когда видел или думал о Лили.

Девушка в окне облокотилась на подоконник и, закрыв глаза, вдохнула свежий ночной воздух. Ветер трепал ее длинные волосы, а Джеймс и взгляда оторвать не мог, и так и стоял, пока Лили не скрылась в комнате. Еще немного погодя в комнате погас свет.

— Спокойной ночи, Лили Эванс, — сказал Джеймс и трансгрессировал домой.

_**Сириус Блэк** _

Уговорить Джеймса пробраться в дом на площади Гриммо не составило никакого труда. Сириус был уверен, что нужные ингредиенты хранятся в семейных запасах и знал, что в этот день все Блэки собираются у Сигнуса Блэка, младшего брата Вальбурги и дяди Сириуса, поэтому в дом можно беспрепятственно попасть.

Трансгрессировав сразу на крыльцо, он приоткрыл дверь и прислушался.

_Никого._

В доме было пусто, по крайней мере, мадам Вальбурги Блэк не было однозначно. Иначе Сириус уже услышал бы ее.

Он зашел в дом и подавил судорогу, охватившую его тело. Его не было в доме уже год, но он не забыл эти темные, пугающие коридоры. Головы домовиков на стене вдоль парадной лестницы. Шорохи и голоса исходившие из-за задернутых портьер. Множество темных артефактов и проклятых вещей, которые лежали в свободном доступе.

Сириус спустился в подвал и сразу прошел ко второй двери слева, где хранился запас самых ценных и редких ингредиентов для опасных и запрещенных зелий. Отобрав все необходимое, он сразу двинулся обратно, не планируя задерживаться в доме ни минутой дольше, чем это необходимо. Но уже у выхода он подумал, что неплохо было бы заглянуть в его старую комнату. В прошлом году он покидал дом в спешке, мог забыть что-нибудь важное. К тому же, глупо не воспользоваться шансом, пока дом пустой.

Быстро вбежав на самый последний этаж, Сириус вошел в свою комнату, с удивлением отмечая, что вещи лежали нетронутыми. Сириус предполагал, что мать всё сожгла. 

Сириус прошел к шкафу и стал беспорядочно выдвигать ящики и смотреть содержимое, размышляя, что может пригодиться. Неожиданно он уловил посторонний запах и резко развернулся.

Оперевшись на дверной косяк и сложив руки на груди, стоял Регулус, с интересом наблюдающий за старшим братом.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — одновременно спросили братья.

Сириус ухмыльнулся и выпрямился, сжимая под мантией палочку. Нападать на брата он не собирался, но кто знает, что взбредет тому в голову.

— Почему ты не на приеме с родителями? — спросил Сириус.

— Провинился, — Регулус прошел в комнату вдоль стеллажа с книгами и с интересом стал их разглядывал, делая вид, что Сириус пустое место. — Мама решила, что накажет меня, если не возьмет с собой на это славное мероприятие.

Сириус был в некотором замешательстве. Регулус говорил о матери с пренебрежением, а не с обожанием, как раньше. К тому же, он всегда любил семейные приемы безумных родственников. Да и чтобы госпожа Блэк наказала любимого сына? Это было нечто странное.

— А ты что здесь делаешь? — Регулус, наконец, остановился и с презрением посмотрел на него. — Пробрался в дом, словно вор.

— Я за своими вещами, забыл кое-что прихватить в прошлый раз, — для убедительности Сириус потряс мешочком с ингредиентами.

Сириус продолжил исследовать свои ящики, стараясь не замечать пристального взгляда Регулуса.

— В следующем году я собираюсь принять Метку, — Регулус говорил громким и высоким голосом.

Сириус похолодел и весь напрягся.

— Идиот! — он в два шага сократил расстояние между ними и теперь гневно смотрел в глаза младшего брата. — Ты дурак, Рег! Спокойно не сидится?! Зачем тебе это?

— Это уважение, Сириус, — Регулус говорил высоко подняв голову, но с каждой минутой становился все бледнее. — Это возможность стать великим и значимым. Темный Лорд дает уникальный шанс…

— Ты идиот, Рег! — Сириус начинал закипать и, схватив брата за ворот рубашки, сильно встряхнул его. — Ваш Темный Лорд психопат и маньяк, он просто использует тебя и выкинет за ненадобностью!

— Я чистокровный, он не посмеет!

— Для чего, Рег? Почему ты не можешь хотя бы держаться в стороне, как родители? Не обязательно лезть на передовую и быть пушечным мясом!

— Как будто ты не собираешься на передовую и быть пушечным мясом Дамблдора!

— Мы будем воевать по разные стороны, Рег. Ты этого хочешь?

— Я… я не хочу воевать с тобой, Сириус. Ты знаешь, что можешь присоединиться. Темный Лорд тебя с радостью примет.

— Да я лучше сдохну, чем буду на побегушках у психопата!

Сириус с яростью оттолкнул младшего брата в сторону и пошел к лестнице, все еще кипя от злости. Уже опустив ногу на верхнюю ступеньку, он вновь развернулся.

— Ты не понимаешь, что губишь себя, Рег. Еще не поздно все исправить, ты можешь…

— Нет, Сириус! Я верю, что Темный Лорд спасет нас, очистит мир от грязи и предателей. Благодаря ему, мы будем жить в новом, лучшем мире. И я к этому буду причастен!

Сириусу хотелось схватить Регулуса и хорошенько его отлупить, вытряхнув всю дурь из его головы.

— А знаешь, — Сириус нацепил свою маску равнодушия и безразличия, — ты уже большой мальчик, сам можешь принять решение.

Не дожидаясь его ответа, Сириус сбежал по лестнице и выскочил на улицу.

_**Северус Снейп** _

Июль начался с осложнений в болезни у матери. Эйлин Принц уже не вставала с кровати и медленно умирала. Северус доставил ее в больницу Святого Мунго, но там лишь развели руками. Два дня над ней проводили опыты и пытались выяснить, чем она больна. Целители без конца махали над ней палочками, произнося сложнейшие формулы, и вливали в нее малоизвестные микстуры, но никакие заклинания и зелья не помогли выяснить, что с ней. В конце концов, целители передали Эйлин Северусу и попросили окружить ее любовью и заботой, потому что, вероятно, ей осталось жить не более месяца.

Прибыв домой, Северус в которой раз порадовался, что его отец ушел. Тобиас Снейп покинул дом и супругу, как только Эйлин начала болеть. Всю свою жизнь он унижал, бил и ненавидел свою жену, проклиная ее способности к волшебству и проклиная Северуса, который был так похож на мать. Как только Эйлин слегла, он собрал свои вещи и ушел. Северус не знал, что с ним и где он, да и ему было наплевать, будь он хоть мертв. Единственное, что сейчас заботило Северуса, это здоровье его матери.

За те шесть месяцев, что Эйлин болеет, Северус еще в школе пытался самостоятельно отыскать восстанавливающие и оздоровляющие зелья. Он перерыл всю библиотеку и даже просил у Слизнорта допуск в его личные архивы, в поисках нужных ингредиентов и составов.

Лечение Эйлин осложняло то, что никто не мог понять, что с ней и чем она больна. Северус, варя зелья, мог лишь облегчить ее страдания, избавить от боли, но необходимо было искать причину.

Первого числа прилетела сова от Джеймса, с сообщением о том, что они собрали все ингредиенты для оборотного зелья и назначенным местом встречи. Забрав у Джеймса и Сириуса все необходимое, Северус вернулся домой. Рассиживать с ними не было времени. Да и посвящать их в подробности болезни матери он не хотел. Северус не терпел, когда его жалели. Впрочем, друзья и не настаивали, они уже поняли, что Северус сам расскажет, если захочет, а допытываться нет никакого смысла.

Вернувшись домой, Северус приступил к приготовлению Оборотного зелья. Для него это было отдушиной и отвлекало от проблем. Он варил для матери четыре сложнейших зелья, одно из которых снимало боль, другое снимало симптомы, третье было направлено против ядов, четвертое было оздоравливающим. Все эти зелья требовали кропотливой работы, поэтому приготовление Оборотного зелья служило ему отдыхом. Хоть оно и не входило в школьный курс и относилось к высокой сложности и опасности, для Северуса оно не вызывало проблем, он считал, что с таким и второкурсник справится, будь у того хоть немного мозгов.

Через неделю пришла сова от Джеймса с вопросом, все ли у него получается, вызвав у Северуса лишь недовольство — разве у него может что-то не получится?

Северус разозлился глупому вопросу, но, тем не менее, дал подробный ответ, в какой стадии находится зелье, что он уже в него добавил, а также какой ингредиент будет следующим и сколько, в минутах, оно будет настаиваться. Ответ насквозь был пропитан язвительностью.

Только Северус отправил сову, в дверь постучали. Он напрягся — гостей никто не ждал. Приготовив палочку, он открыл дверь.

— Здравствуй, Северус.

На пороге собственной персоной стоял Люциус Малфой, окончивший Хогвартс пять лет назад, и который был одним из самых ярых врагов Мародеров. Рядом с Малфоем стояли еще двое. Одного Северус опознал, как Антонина Долохова, русского аристократа и, по слухам, настоящего безумца, а вот второго он не знал, хотя и припоминал, что тот тоже учился на Слизерине.

Северус направил палочку на незваных гостей, вызвав лишь усмешку Малфоя.

— Мы пришли поговорить, Снейп, можешь не сотрясать зря воздух.

— Что вам нужно?

— Не буду тянуть, скажу сразу, Снейп, мы можем помочь твоей матери, — губы Малфоя дрогнули в ядовитой усмешке.

Не веря, Северус смотрел на Малфоя. Палочку он опустил, но все равно готов был в любую секунду пустить ее в ход.

— И если ты нас пропустишь, — Малфой скептически огляделся и кашлянул, — в свой дом, мы сможем рассказать подробнее.

Северус прикидывал варианты, что надо Малфою от него, а точнее, что надо Волан-де-Морту от него. Вряд ли Малфой пожаловал сюда по собственной воле, а слухи, что он поддерживает нового темного волшебника, давно ходят. Северусу также было интересно узнать, что может помочь его матери. Если был хоть малейший шанс спасти ее, он планировал им воспользоваться.

Он пропустил непрошеных гостей в дом и, выглянув на улицу, посмотрел по сторонам, убедиться, что никто их не видел. Троица прошла в гостиную, Долохов и неизвестный сразу заняли кресла, Малфой же продолжал стоять, с брезгливостью оглядывая жилище Северуса.

— У нас к тебе есть предложение, Снейп. Равноценный обмен, так скажем. Мы знаем, чем больна твоя мать и чем ей можно помочь. В обмен, нам необходимо, чтобы ты сварил кое-какое зелье.

Северус прожигал Малфоя ненавистным взглядом. Если они знают, чем она больна, велика вероятность, что они в ее болезни и замешаны. Вряд ли это простое совпадение.

А еще Северуса искренне удивила их просьба. Он сильно сомневался, что у Волан-де-Морта всё настолько плохо с кадрами, что он обращается за помощью к школьнику.

— Я не работаю с Пожирателями.

— Это только пока, Снейп. Ты можешь тут показывать свою гордость или гриффиндорскую безрассудность, но мы знаем, что наша помощь тебе нужна. И твое счастье, что ты можешь оказаться полезен.

На этих словах Малфоя, Долохов неприятно засмеялся.

— Не надо ломаться, как целка, Снейп, — прошипел Долохов. — Хочешь, чтобы твоя мамаша прожила еще хотя бы год, следует согласиться на столь щедрое предложение.

— Антонин совершено прав, — Малфой бросил взгляд на Долохова. — Мы не требуем дать нам ответ сейчас, Северус. А так же, мы ни в коем случае, не предлагаем тебе вступить в наши ряды, — Малфой с усмешкой оглядел его сверху вниз, презрительно скривившись. — Но нам надо от тебя лишь одно зелье. Взамен, мы тебе оставим рецепт одной микстуры, — он достал из мантии свернутый пергамент, — она поможет подавить симптомы болезни твоей матери, но не излечит ее. Учти, что это зелье будет помогать только один месяц. Именно столько у тебя есть, чтобы дать нам ответ.

Малфой бросил пергамент на стол и направился на выход. Пропустив вперед Долохова и неизвестного, он обернулся.

— Не советую затягивать с решением, Снейп.

Как только за ними закрылась дверь, Северус развернул пергамент и прочитал рецепт зелья. Он его видел впервые, оно состояло всего из трех ингредиентов и было довольно простое в приготовлении.

Следующие несколько дней Северус посвятил изучению рецепта, оставленного Малфоем. Он разложил его на составляющие и анализировал, как оно может взаимодействовать с другими зельями, которые он давал матери. Изучал от чего и в каких целях используют те или иные ингредиенты. Рассчитывал с чем можно смешивать данное зелье и какие могут быть побочные эффекты, а главное, как его можно усовершенствовать и вылечить Эйлин.

Все это время Северусу писали Джеймс и Сириус, с вопросами о продвижении в приготовлении их зелья.

В конце концов не вытерпев, он, в грубой и непечатной форме ответил им, чтобы они его не отвлекали.

По окончанию изучения зелья, Северус пришел к выводу, что оно, как минимум, никак не сможет повредить Эйлин, а значит можно смело его дать ей. И уже после этого, понаблюдав за состоянием матери, можно попробовать вывести улучшенную форму зелья.

Через неделю, после получения первой дозы лекарства, Эйлин смогла самостоятельно встать с кровати и спуститься на кухню.

— Мама!

Северус сидел в кресле, читал и никак не ожидал, что мать сама спустится вниз. И уж тем более не ожидал, что Эйлин будет улыбаться.

— Мама, как ты себя чувствуешь, все хорошо?! — Северус тут же метнулся к матери и, приобняв, довел ее до кресла и усадил.

— Чаю бы, Северус.

Северус тут же отлевитировал из кухни заварочный чайник и две чашки.

Эйлин пила чай и следила своими черными, такими же, как у Северуса, глазами за своим сыном.

— Что это за зелье, Северус?

— Это… — Северус на секунду запнулся, не решаясь говорить правду, — это оздоровительная настойка. Не совсем классическое и допустимое смешение ингредиентов, но я все изучил, она должна помочь… хотя бы на время.

Северус почувствовал в голове не свои мысли, тут же всплыл Малфой и Долохов, сразу за ним Джеймс и Сириус в пабе, и обеспокоенная Лили, с которой он разговаривал на голгофе.

— Тебе следует упражняться в окклюменции, Северус, — произнесла Эйлин, отпив чай.

Северус кивнул и поморщился. Его мать была довольно талантлива в легилименции и окклюменции и с четвертого курса обучала этим навыкам сына, считая, что такие способности никогда лишними не будут. В целом, он довольно хорошо с этим справлялся, по крайней мере, открытое проникновение мог предотвратить. На протяжении вот уже двух лет он всегда тренировался, когда выдавалась свободная минутка. Но в последнее время он забросил тренировки, так как был очень занят состоянием здоровья матери.

— Что от тебя хотел Малфой?

Северус забеспокоился, он не собирался рассказывать матери о предложении Малфоя. Несколько раз все обдумав, он понял, что зелье усовершенствовать нельзя. Малфой предусмотрел, чтобы у него не было возможности отказаться от их предложения. К тому же, после посещения Малфоя, Северус был уверен в причастности Пожирателей к болезни матери. Теперь выбор у него стоял между здоровьем и благополучием матери или же своей принципиальностью. И Северус, через муки совести, выбрал первый вариант.

— Северус, ты должен поступать по совести. Если ты согласишься на их сделку, обратного пути не будет. Подумай, стоит ли это того? Стоят ли твои друзья, твои подруги, твои принципы того, чтобы принять их условия? Я не хочу, чтобы из-за меня ты сворачивал на темный путь.

Северус ей ничего не ответил, лишь мрачно взглянув в ответ. Он в любом случае будет поступать так, как считает нужным.

Эйлин нежно улыбнулась и взяла в руки его ладонь.

— Ты талантлив, Северус. И Темный Лорд захочет тебя использовать снова и снова. Когда не станет меня, он будет использовать твоих друзей. Подумай, хочешь ли ты рисковать Джеймсом, Сириусом, Ремусом? Хочешь ли ты рисковать Лили? Темный Лорд всегда найдет нужные рычаги на тех, кто ему нужен. Поэтому лучше дать отказ ему сразу.

Северус глубоко задумался над словами матери. В ее словах была доля истины, но он все равно не хотел ее терять. Она была его единственным родным человеком за пределами школы. И хоть они не были очень близки, Северус ее любил.

— Прошу тебя, Северус, пообещай, что ты не примешь сделку Малфоя? Ради меня. Прошу, — Эйлин умоляюще смотрела на сына.

— Обещаю.

_**Лили Эванс** _

Июль тянулся ужасно медленно. Лили целый месяц слонялась без дела по дому, выполнив все домашние задания в первые несколько дней. Ей было скучно и одиноко. Петунья стала еще злее, чем обычно, и огрызалась на Лили по поводу и без. Алиса уехала с родителями в Швейцарию, навестить бабушку и дедушку. Северус целыми днями ухаживал за больной матерью и варил зелья, отвергая при этом любую помощь. Даже Поттер, и тот молчал. А ведь обещал писать каждый день!

При этой мысли у Лили больно кольнуло в груди. За целый месяц от него пришло всего одно письмо, если его так можно назвать. На самом деле это была колдография, на которой был изображен Поттер верхом на метле. На обратной стороне было написано размашистым почерком: _«Эванс, мне купили новую метлу, у слизеринцев совсем не остается шансов на победу в квиддич! P.S. Если ты хорошо попросишь, я могу тебя покатать. Твой Джеймс»_.

Лили едва сдерживала широкую улыбку, когда читала его сообщение. Поттер не изменял себе.

Колдографию Лили разместила в общем ряду с остальными. И при взгляде на эту гирлянду из фото, она всегда обращала внимание именно на Поттера, который сидел на метле, сжимая ее лишь ногами, одной рукой он махал, а другой взъерошивал свои волосы.

Ее всегда раздражала его дурацкая привычка лохматить свои волосы. Очевидно, он переживал, что иначе будет выглядеть, как человек. Но она сама не замечала, как губы растягиваются в легкой улыбке, стоит ей бросить взгляд на фото.

_**Джеймс Поттер** _

Джеймс изнемогал от ожидания, он ненавидел ждать. Он старался занять себя делами. Днем они играли с Сириусом в квиддич, часто проводили время с соседями-маглами и просто гуляли по Годриковой Впадине. Но по вечерам Сириус изредка уходил и Джеймсу становилось немного тоскливо. В такие моменты все его мысли занимала Эванс.

В один из таких вечеров, попрощавшись с Сириусом, Джеймс поднялся к себе и по привычке бросил взгляд на полку, где стояли книги и несколько колдографий в рамках.

На одной из них были Мародеры на третьем курсе после матча Гриффиндор-Слизерин. Джеймс победно вскидывает руку с пойманным снитчем, рядом смеется Сириус запрокинув голову и одной рукой обнимая Джеймса за шею, а второй Ремуса, который смущенно улыбается, с другой стороны от Джеймса стоит довольный Северус.

На втором снимке тоже Мародеры, но уже на пятом курсе, после СОВ по Защите, все выглядят уставшими, но довольными.

На еще одной колдографии стоял Джеймс и в кадре неожиданно появлялся Сириус, который запрыгивал на спину ничего не ожидавшего друга.

На последней колдографии была красивая девушка, сидевшая за партой и счастливо улыбавшаяся колдографу.

_Лили…_

Этот снимок Джеймс стащил у Стоун на пятом курсе. И с тех пор он был всегда вместе с ним, когда он уезжал в школу или возвращался домой.

Джеймс упал на свою кровать и уставился бессмысленным взглядом в потолок.

_Эванс..._

_Ну сколько можно ломаться?_

В последнее время Джеймс все чаще любил представлять их будущую жизнь. Будущую жизнь с Лили. Подобные мысли не свойственны подросткам его возраста, но уж очень сильны были его чувства к Лили, он знал, чего он хочет. Поэтому он представлял, как они поженятся. На их свадьбе обязательно будет много людей. Потом они поедут в свадебное путешествие. Джеймс знал, что Лили мечтала побывать в Ирландии, поэтому именно туда они и отправятся. А когда вернутся, поселятся в небольшом двухэтажном домике с красивым садом на юге Англии. Лили будет целителем, как хотела, а Джеймс будет играть в квиддич за одну из любимых команд. Он будет лучшим в своем деле, будет зарабатывать столько, что Лили ни в чем не будет нуждаться. Она сделает дом уютным и теплым, как она сама, и всегда будет встречать Джеймса с очередной победой его любимым яблочным пирогом.

Чуть позже они заведут детей. Джеймс хотел, как минимум, троих. Двух мальчиков и девочку. У девочки будут красивые огненные волосы и зеленые глаза, а Джеймс и Лили дадут ей такое же красивое цветочное имя.

В их доме всегда будет много гостей. По выходным у них будут собираться Мародеры. А по воскресным обедам будут приезжать их родители и водиться с внуками.

Когда их дети немного подрастут, они поступят в Хогвартс, на факультет самых Храбрых. Старший сын обязательно унаследует его талант в квиддиче, младший любовь к шалостям, а дочка просто будет папиной любимицей.

Джеймсу казалось все это таким естественным и правильным. Он даже не допускал мысли, что все будет по-другому.

Поэтому его сейчас так мучило то, что он не пишет Лили. Он дал слово Мародерам, что до лагеря не напишет ей ни единого письма и теперь искал все способы обойти это обещание. Выход пришел сам собой на следующий день. Чета Поттеров подарила своему любимому сыну новую метлу в честь предстоящего последнего года в Хогвартсе. Джеймс скакал, как ненормальный от счастья и даже попросил его сфотографировать. Колдография, на его вкус, получилась отменная и он немедленно решил отправить ее Лили.

_**Ремус Люпин** _

Полнолуние в июле выпало на первое число. За пару дней до этого Ремус, как и обычно, стал более озлобленный, нервный и дерганный. Под глазами залегли темные круги, кожа побледнела, суставы и кости страшно ломило.

_Никогда к этому не привыкну._

Лежа на кровати у себя в комнате, он пытался читать учебник из дополнительной литературы по Защите от Темных Искусств. Но мозг никак не хотел усваивать новую информацию, без конца рисуя жуткие картины предстоящей трансформации. Ремус захлопнул учебник и вышел на улицу. Стояла прекрасная летняя погода.

Он задумался о том, что сейчас все его одноклассники приехали домой к родителям, наслаждаются каникулами, ездят друг другу в гости, гуляют и веселятся. Посещают своих бабушек и дедушек. Да и просто ловят прекрасные моменты беззаботной молодости.

Для Ремуса беззаботная жизнь закончилась, когда ему не было и пяти. Дети редко помнят себя в таком возрасте, но он, как вчера, помнит в мельчайших деталях ту страшную ночь. Помнит, что отец тогда вернулся поздно вечером и они с матерью о чем-то громко переговаривались на кухне. Помнит, как ночью слышал жуткий вой, от которого кровь в жилах стыла. Помнит распахнутое настежь окно, огромные желтые глаза и резкий запах животного. И то, как зверь вцепился ему в плечо. Как в комнату вбежал отец и заклинаниями и арбалетом прогнал волка. Помнил крики матери и дрожащие руки отца, которые переносили его в Мунго. После чего потянулись бесконечные дни в больнице, его пытались отпоить множеством зелий. Мать все это время рыдала у кровати, а отец просил прощения и винил себя.

Ремус никогда не считал, что отец виноват. Лайелл Люпин работал в Отделе регулирования магических популяций и контроля над ними, и именно там он встретился с оборотнем по имени Фенрир Сивый, которого привели для допроса.

Лайелл в тот день допустил ошибку, сказав, что оборотни бездушные, злобные существа, которые не заслуживают ничего кроме смерти. Сивого это, конечно же, разозлило и вскоре он пришел отомстить Лайеллу, покусав его сына.

Когда Ремуса выписали из больницы, родители окружили его еще большей заботой. Они старались ему дать все, в чем бы он ни нуждался. Правда, вскоре в их городке, где они жили, узнали, что Ремус «болен» и им пришлось переехать на окраину небольшой деревушки, вдали от других домов.

Ремусу запрещали общаться с другими детьми, да и те все равно его сторонились. Из-за болезни в детстве он был довольно замкнутым, предпочитая проводить время в одиночестве или же за чтением.

К восьми годам Ремус уже четко осознавал, что нормальной жизни у него никогда не будет. Никогда не будет близких, друзей, девушки, что он никогда не сможет завести семью. И все больше он искал утешения в книгах, Лайелл и Хоуп скупали их десятками для Ремуса, он очень любил магловское фэнтези и приключенческие романы.

Когда ему исполнилось девять, отец начал обучать его основам волшебства, способности к которому он проявлял с раннего детства. В их семье понимали, что для него вход в Хогвартс закрыт. Но спустя два года все изменил профессор Дамблдор, который пригласил его учиться. Лайелл долго сопротивлялся, он сомневался, что Ремусу и, главное, другим студентам, предоставят надежную защиту, но Дамблдор умел убеждать. Таким образом, Ремус в одиннадцать лет поехал в Хогвартс, о котором ранее не смел и мечтать.

Предложение Дамблдора о возможности учиться, Ремус все еще воспринимает как подарок судьбы. Ведь именно там он встретил Джеймса, Сириуса и Северуса. Он был им бесконечно благодарен, за то, что они не отвернулись, за то, что приняли его, за то, что полюбили его и его «проблему по мохнатой части». Ремус никогда не думал, что он может быть так безгранично счастлив.

Он часто думал об их четверке, о том, как они вообще умудрились подружиться. Джеймс был до жути избалованным ребенком, который не знал отказов, задиристым, веселым, балагуром и при этом очень талантливым. Сириус был вспыльчив и несдержан, чересчур эмоционален, но при этом не уступал в талантах Джеймсу. Северус же был всегда серьезен и мрачен, лучшим в школе по зельям. И он — Ремус — оборотень.

Мысли о Мародерах заставили его ненадолго забыть о приближающемся полнолунии и улыбнуться.

Всё-таки, он счастливчик. Не каждому выпадет шанс обзавестись такими друзьями, и Ремус это по-настоящему ценил.

— Ремус, идем ужинать, — из дома вышел отец и слабо улыбнулся.

— Иду, пап.

Пройдя за отцом на кухню, он сел за стол. На кухне воцарилось такое привычное напряжение. Матери Ремуса не стало год назад, она была маглой и умерла от рака. Она умирала долго и мучительно, Ремус и Лайелл ничем не могли ей помочь, и приходилось наблюдать, как она постепенно угасает. Лайелл все еще не смирился со смертью любимой супруги. В доме все также хранились ее вещи. На кухне стояла ее любимая кружка, в прихожей висел ее плащ, на прикроватной тумбочке лежали ее украшения и книга, с закладкой на середине. Создавалось впечатление, что хозяйка этих вещей лишь ненадолго покинула дом и должна вот-вот вернуться. С тех пор в доме всегда царила атмосфера скорби и печали. Ремус не хотел уезжать в школу в прошлом году и оставлять разбитого отца, но тот пообещал справиться и силой отправил его на учебу. Когда Ремус вернулся, несколько дней назад, он не сразу узнал отца. Лайелл резко постарел на пару десятков лет, из веселого и доброго человека, превратился в вечно-печального, с тоской в глазах, старика, которому уже ничего не было интересно.

— Готов к полнолунию?

— Готов, — с тяжким вздохом произнес Ремус.

_К этому нельзя быть готовым._

_**Джеймс Поттер** _

В предпоследний день июля прилетела сова из Министерства с сообщением о месте и времени сбора. Сразу за ней явилась сова от Северуса с пергаментом, на котором было лишь одно слово: «Готово».

Джеймс и Сириус сразу выдвинулись в Паучий тупик в уже знакомый бар, куда Северус приволок целый котел.

— Так много?! — Сириус вытаращил глаза на друга.

— Тебе его надо будет пить каждый час, а еще не забывай про Белл. Тут на двоих, — Северус задвинул котел под стол и вытер рукавом взмокший лоб. — Она, надеюсь, не передумала?

Сириус сделался еще более надменным, чем обычно.

— Пришлось попотеть, в прямом смысле этого слова, — сказал Сириус под смешки друзей. — Навещал ее раз в несколько дней, всю душу из меня вытрясла.

— У Сириуса Блэка есть душа? — усмехнулся Северус и увернулся от летящего в него арахиса, в шутку запущенного Сириусом.

— Ну, ладно, задерживаться я не могу. Удачи вам Джеймс, Сириус, — Северус перевел взгляд с одного на другого и вдруг став совершенно серьезным произнес. — Ведите себя хорошо, мальчики.

Джеймс с Сириусом на это дружно расхохотались.

— И, Сохатый, не доставай Лили, очень тебя прошу, — Северус для убедительности даже руку к груди приложил.

— Это уже выше его сил, Сев, — ответил Сириус, блеснув глазами и расплывшись в улыбке. — Строчит ей письма каждый день, столько пергамента перевел, — он закатил глаза, — но не отправляет их! Я слежу.

С Белл договорились встретиться у нее дома за час до встречи в Министерстве, она жила как раз неподалеку.

— Привет, Джен! — поприветствовал девушку Джеймс, когда они постучали в дом Белл.

Она бросила на Джеймса нежный взгляд и, пролетев мимо, повисла на шее Сириуса.

— Ох, Сириус! Тебя так давно не было, — Джен обиженно поджала губы.

— Прости, Джен, мародерские дела! — Сириус пытался отцепить от себя Белл.

Родителей Джен дома не было, поэтому Сириус в спокойной обстановке еще раз объяснил весь план и вручил двухнедельный запас зелья. Белл, влюбленными глазами смотрела на Сириуса и, кажется, слышала его через слово.

Пришла пора выпить зелье. Сириус бросил в свой стакан волос Джен и зелье приобрело лакрично-желтый цвет.

— Истинный пуффендуец! — прокомментировал Джеймс.

Зелье с волосами Сириуса приобрело насыщенный темно-синий цвет, с желтыми вкраплениями.

— Никак я вижу созвездие Большого Пса, — опять пошутил Джеймс, прищурившись глядя в стакан с зельем.

— Да, а вот об одежде надо было заранее подумать, — произнес Джеймс, с трудом сдерживая смех, глядя на Сириуса, который теперь стоял в розовой футболке и белой короткой юбке.

Белл же беззастенчиво начала снимать с себя одежду Сириуса и в обнаженном виде рыться в чемодане, в поисках чего-нибудь сносного.

— Эй! Тут вообще-то Джеймс, Сириус! Немедленно оденься, — недовольно прокричал Блэк, покрываясь некрасивым румянцем, которого Джеймс отродясь у него не видел.

Но "Сириус" её проигнорировал. Ему категорически не нравилась одежда, которую подготовила ему Белл, поэтому он пошел в ее комнату перерывать гардероб.

Джеймс в это время давился от смеха, глядя как поддельный Блэк неуклюже раздевается и с каким шоком смотрит в свои трусы.

Белл в это время уже сбежала по лестнице с ворохом одежды. Выбрав джинсовые шорты и красную футболку, она, наконец, угомонилась. Выглядела она, прямо скажем, необычно. Привычному нежному и симпатичному лицу добавились черты высокомерия и заносчивости. Со своего маленького роста она все равно умудрялась смотреть на всех свысока. Изящно откинув прядь волос с лица, она легким движением палочки упаковала и закрыла чемодан.

Джеймс только с удивлением решил, что харизма Сириуса врожденная, и даже в другом теле она так явно проявляется.

А вот поддельный Блэк выглядел напуганным и смущенным, каким Джеймс его в жизни не видывал.

— Ну, все, пора. Джеймс, Сириус-любовь моя? — Белл оглянулась на Джеймса и Сириуса.

Джеймс вновь рассмеялся и взглянул на часы.

— Черт! У нас три минуты! Бежим!

_**Лили Эванс** _

Тридцатого июля прилетела незнакомая сова, как выяснилось — из Министерства, с напоминанием, что завтра ровно в полдень необходимо быть в Министерстве Магии по указанному адресу.

Лили охватил мандраж. Всю ночь она ворочалась на кровати в попытках уснуть. Проиграв это дело, она встала в пять утра и стала перепроверять уложенные вещи. Через пару часов встали родители и они вместе позавтракали. Родителям надо было идти на дежурство в больницу, поэтому они, попрощавшись с Лили и дав последние напутствия, ушли. Еще два раза перепроверив все вещи, Лили трансгрессировала к Министерству.

В холле уже было несколько студентов с других факультетов. И, заприметив свою подругу, Лили бросилась к ней.

— Алиса! Как я рада тебя видеть! — Лили заключила Алису в крепкие объятия. — Ты подстриглась, невероятно! Ну просто красавица!

— Да, Лилс, спасибо! — Алиса обнимала и тискала подругу в ответ.

Алиса свои длинные каштановые волосы практически полностью отрезала, оставив стрижку «под мальчика». Волосы торчали вокруг ее головы и придавали сходство с воробьем, что, тем не менее, ужасно ей шло.

К собравшейся группе подошли два молодых мракоборца, которые сообщили, что они будут с ними на протяжении всех двух недель. Один из мракоборцев, Николас Подмор, начал проверять собравшихся по списку. Не хватало троих: Поттера, Блэка и пуффендуйки Белл.

_Вот не могут они по-человечески!_

Лили начинала на них злиться. Времени до того, как портал перенесет их на место оставалось все меньше. Она начала покусывать губы и озираться по сторонам.

Наконец, она увидела взъерошенную шевелюру. Поттер бежал наперевес с огромным рюкзаком и махал им рукой, в шаге от него неслась Джен Белл и замыкал группу отстающий и запыхавшийся Блэк, который, очевидно, растерял весь свой шарм где-то по дороге.

Лили с Алисой переглянулись и покачали головами в осуждении Мародеров.

— Полагаю Поттер, Блэк и Белл прибыли. Готовы? — спросил Подмор.

— Так точно, сэр! — отрапортовал Поттер и отсалютовал рукой.

Студентов разделили на две группы и они пошли каждый в свою сторону к порталу.

— Лили, только посмотри, как Блэк на Поттера смотрит, — прошептала Алиса, кивком головы указывая на Блэка, — ну точно их связывает не только дружба, — захихикав, сказала она.

Действительно, тот с тоской и обожанием смотрел на удаляющуюся спину Поттера.

_Странно. Им, конечно, тяжело расставаться, но этот щенячий взгляд уже лишнее._

— Держи свои влажные фантазии при себе, Стоун.

Лили с Алисой развернулись и увидели возле себя Белл, которая бросила на них высокомерный взгляд и прошла мимо.

— Что-о-о? — протянула Алиса, удивленная столь грубым тоном.

Но Белл уже ушла вперед и не ответила. Лили с Алисой недоуменно переглянулись. Джен Белл была довольно неплохой девчонкой, они были не друзьями, но хорошими приятельницами и такая грубость в их адрес повергла их в шок.

Подойдя к порталу, они все сгрудились вокруг него. Поттер оказался прямо напротив Лили. Она подняла на него нерешительный взгляд, чувствуя, как в ней мгновенно поднимается недовольство. Поттер не смотрел на нее в ответ, он смотрел на Белл, и хоть и был серьезен, в глазах у него сверкали хитрые искорки. Лили перевела недовольный взгляд на Белл, сразу сталкиваясь с ее пристальным и насмешливым взглядом. Широко усмехнувшись, Белл отвернулась.

_Что это еще значит? Что за нахальство? И что у них с Поттером?.._

Возмущению Лили не было предела. В груди опять неприятно что-то зашевелилось.

— Лили! — Алиса прикрикнула на подругу и головой указала на портал, который уже начал наливаться голубым свечением.

Лили быстро схватилась за сломанный стул, служивший порталом.

Мощный рывок. Миг головокружения и тошноты и они на месте.


	3. Международный лагерь для юных магов

_**Лили Эванс** _

Едва они приземлились, все сразу начали крутить головами и восторженно восклицать. Они прибыли на остров Пор-Кро, находящийся в Средиземном море. Остров был небольшой, но отличался богатой флорой и фауной.

Оказались они на небольшом холме, вдоль западной стороны которого находился крутой обрыв, под которым шумело море, а с северной части виднелись горы, верхушки которых были в снегу. Они пошли в противоположную от гор сторону, по единственной видневшейся тропе. В конце которой перед ними открылась огромная поляна.

На поляне полукругом стояло пять небольших домиков. Чуть поодаль возвышался величественных размеров шатер с одним длинным столом.

На поляне уже была группа студентов в алых мантиях, различавшиеся лишь оттенком — у некоторых были чуть светлее или темнее. Как пояснил Подмор, это были студенты из Мохотокоро.

— Как будто по их глазам это не понятно, — хмыкнула Белл. Поттер в ответ хохотнул.

— Не вздумайте сказать это ученикам, Белл, — Подмор нахмурился, — мы тут для того, чтобы наладить наши связи.

— Уж об этом не переживайте, сэр, — Белл нагло заулыбалась, — связи налаживать я умею.

— Любое нарушение правил, — Подмор сердито всех оглядел, — и с Хогвартсом можете попрощаться. И молитесь, чтобы вам срок в Азкабане не дали, за разжигание международных конфликтов.

Всем было очевидно, что Подмор пытается их просто напугать, тем не менее, согласно закивали головами.

Неожиданно позади послышался шум и смех. Лили тут же оглянулась и увидела молодых людей, разодетых в яркую магловскую одежду. Одна из девочек несла гитару и пела громкую песню, остальные вокруг нее весело подпевали и некоторые даже пританцовывали.

— Американцы… — со счастливой улыбкой сказал Ричард Рипли, — Ильверморни! Говорят, она больше всего похожа на Хогвартс, там тоже четыре факультета и распределение похоже на наше…

— Ой, не нуди, Рипли, — опять нагрубила Белл.

Лили бросила очередной осуждающий взгляд в сторону Белл, не понимая, что с той происходит. Обычно скромная и доброжелательная Джен, вела себя чересчур вызывающе и агрессивно. Хотя, возможно, она просто нервничает перед знакомством с новыми людьми.

Вскоре прибыли и шармбатонцы в своих небесно-голубых мантиях. И дурмстрангцы, которые жались друг к дружке и опасливо косились на американцев и англичан, которые уже все перезнакомились и сейчас дружно затянули новую песню.

***

Как оказалось, самый маленький, но двухэтажный, домик принадлежал преподавателям и мракоборцам. Два одноэтажных домика справа от него были для мальчиков, а два слева — для девочек. Им сказали номера их комнат и велели идти обустраиваться.

— Скоро увидимся!

Лили услышала вблизи голос Поттера. Она уже скорчила недовольное лицо, повернулась и хотела ответить что-то язвительное, как вдруг увидела, что смотрит он не на нее, а на Белл.

_Ну, это уже ни в какие ворота не лезет!_

Стараясь не думать о том, с чего это вдруг Поттер общается с Джен, Лили пошла в указанный домик. Ее и Алису расселили в разные комнаты, но к счастью в один домик. Лили была в комнате вместе с француженкой Вивьен и японкой Кику, на первый взгляд совершенно нормальными. Алисе повезло меньше, она была в одной комнате со странной Белл и самой шумной американкой с гитарой Сарой.

Лили вошла в комнату и осмотрелась. Тут все было без излишеств. Три кровати в ряд, возле каждой небольшая тумбочка. Один шкаф на всех и маленький стол. Лили заняла кровать возле окна, пользуясь тем, что она пришла первая.

Разобравшись с вещами, Лили с Алисой пошли смотреть дом. При входе был небольшой коридор с четырьмя дверями, которые вели в спальни. В конце коридора была небольшая, но уютная гостиная, из которой вела одна дверь, разделяющаяся в небольшом тамбуре на два прохода. Один вел в помещение с туалетными кабинками и раковинами, а другой с душевыми кабинами.

— Нам, что же, мыться всем вместе придется, — Алиса скептически сдвинула брови, — даже перегородок нормальных нет.

Лили лишь тяжко вздохнула в ответ — придется потерпеть пару недель.

***

Через полчаса, когда все девочки обустроились на своих местах, за ними зашел молодой человек и объявил, что ждет всех через четверть часа под шатром на общее собрание. Среди девочек тут же прошлось глупое хихиканье, сопровождающееся переглядыванием. Молодой человек до ужаса был хорош собой. Высокий и мускулистый, блондинистые волосы и яркие голубые глаза, на вид ему было лет двадцать. Оказалось, он сопровождал американцев и был у них кем-то вроде легенды, как успела пояснить всем Сара, которая все еще не выпустила гитару из рук.

— Вот это мужчина, — мечтательно произнесла Алиса.

— Расслабься, Стоун, тебя же Лонгботтом дома ждет, — усмехнулась Белл, опять оказавшаяся рядом.

Хоть Лили и была согласная с Белл, не согласиться с Алисой она тоже не могла.

— А ты, Лилс, что скажешь? Как тебе он? — не обращая внимания на замечание, продолжала Алиса, — пора заставить Поттера понервничать, а? А то он что-то расслабился! — Алиса пихнула ее локтем в бок и весело подмигнула.

Белл же наоборот напряглась и злобно посмотрела на Алису, а потом и на Лили. Распихав их локтями, и пройдя между ними, Белл направилась на выход.

— Вот что за собака ее покусала? — недовольно проговорила Алиса.

Белл на этих словах повернулась и с усмешкой на нее посмотрела.

Собравшись под шатром, вперед вышла невысокая пухлая женщина с лучистыми глазами и светлыми волосами.

— Добрый вечер, студенты. Рада поприветствовать вас в столь замечательном месте и поздравить с этой уникальной возможностью, оказаться здесь, — она обвела всех нежным взглядом. — Меня зовут мадам Бужевье и я буду преподавать у вас зелья. Прошу также приветствовать профессора Хо Янь, он будет преподавать вам защиту от темных искусств.

В центр вышел древний японец. Дамблдор рядом с ним выглядел бы мальчишкой. Хо Янь был не выше пяти футов, полностью лысый и с прозрачными глазами. Его расшитая иероглифами мантия красиво блестела в оранжевых лучах заката. Хо Янь поклонился студентам и вернулся на место.

— Профессор Либерти будет преподавать вам травологию, — продолжала мадам Бужевье.

На этот раз в центр вышла молодая девушка лет тридцати с красивыми рыжими волосами. Она поприветствовала студентов и легкой походкой вернулась на место. Среди мужской половины прошелся одобрительный гул.

— И, наконец, профессор Ксавье — преподаватель трансфигурации.

Из круга вышел мужчина неопределенного возраста с зачесанными назад темными волосами и холодным взглядом. Он задержался всего на секунду и, ни на кого не взглянув, вернулся на свое место.

— Видимо все преподаватели трансфигурации такие суровые.

Лили аж подпрыгнула от неожиданности. Поттер стоял прямо вплотную и говорил ей в ухо. Она повернулась, чтобы смерить его недовольным взглядом, но вместо этого, наткнувшись на его нежную улыбку и лукавый блеск карих глаз, не удержалась и расплылась в ответной улыбке.

_Да что с тобой! Это же Поттер! Вон, пять минут назад миловался с Белл, а сейчас тебе улыбается, ты и растаяла, дура!_

— Также хочу вам представить нашего колдомедика Дженифер Хелли и наших отважных защитников — мистер Николас Подмор, Оливье де Ложур, Михаил Голд, Мисо Куино и Томас Гриноу.

На последнем имени испустить томный вздох пришлось женской половине. Томас Гриноу оказался тем самым американцем, что позвал девочек на собрание.

— Если у вас появятся хоть какие-то проблемы, смело обращайтесь к любому из нас, — продолжала мадам Бужевье. — Также сообщаю, что готовить и убирать мы все будем самостоятельно. В каждом доме в гостиной висит список дежурств.

После этого мадам Бужевье долго рассказывала о распорядке дня. О том, что занятия начинаются в девять утра и заканчиваются в семь вечера, после чего у них остается свободное время до отбоя. В воскресенье будет выходной день, а в последнюю субботу состоится праздничный ужин и прощание.

— На этом все, всем желаю плодотворных две недели и жду вас завтра в восемь утра на завтрак, - закончила мадам Бужевье.

Разошлись только преподаватели и мракоборцы, студенты же остались под шатром и стали знакомиться, кто еще не успел. Особняком, по-прежнему, держались только дурмстрангцы.

Вволю наобщавшись, все разошлись по комнатам только к полуночи. И то ушли они принудительно, мракоборцы всех разогнали, сказав, что отбой вообще-то в десять, но на первый раз им простят.

Забравшись в свою постель, Лили хотела продолжить разговор. Соседки ее оказалась не просто нормальные, а удивительные. С Вивьен они сошлись в большой любви к зельям и могли обсуждать их составы и способы приготовления часами. С Кику же они обе хотели стать целителями и Лили не терпелось узнать о тайнах целительства в Японии. Но буквально голова Лили коснулась подушки, как она провалилась в сон.

***

Следующие четыре дня были очень насыщенными. Они изучали приготовление сложнейших зелий с мадам Бужевье, о которых Лили даже и не слышала и состав которых превосходил все мыслимые нормы. Лили с грустью вспомнила о Северусе — он бы пришел в восторг. Но она старательно все конспектировала, чтобы потом поделиться с другом хотя бы своими записями.

Травологию они изучали прямо на улице. Профессор Либерти ходила от одного кустарника к другому, рассказывая о чудесных свойствах различных трав. Большинство из них в Англии не росло и Лили подумала, что надо будет взять про запас. Как оказалось, гремучую иву привезли именно отсюда, здесь они росли по всему восточному побережью.

Мужская часть студентов не сводили глаз с Либерти и все ее слова пропускали мимо ушей. Окруженная кустарниками и цветами, с ласковым потусторонним голосом, Либерти напоминала лесную фею. Лили с неприятным чувством отметила, что Поттер тоже не спускает глаз с профессора. Еще и стоит рядом с противной Белл.

Она продолжала прожигать взглядом Поттера и не заметила, как Белл пихнула того локтем. Повернувшись, Поттер посмотрел на Лили, нагло подмигнул ей и отвернулся.

_Вот дурак!_

Лили была в отчаянье. Ее бесил Поттер со своими подмигиваниями, бесила наглая Белл, которая все время ошивалась рядом с ним. Но больше всего раздражало неизвестное чувство, не покидавшее сердце уже несколько месяцев.

На трансфигурации Поттер вошел в свою стихию и начал, по обыкновению, выпендриваться перед всеми. Лили на это только по привычке закатывала глаза и шептала Алисе, что ему никогда не надоест выделываться.

Правда, японцы тоже оказались сильны в трансфигурации.

_Вот и с тебя спесь сбить можно._

Лили со злорадством отмечала, что хотя бы тут Поттер не будет выделяться. Но профессор Ксавье пришел в восторг от Поттера и даже захлопал в ладоши. Они занимались за длинным столом под шатром, и профессор попросил всех учеников трансфигурировать что-нибудь на выбор, проявив фантазию. Все трансфигурировали перья, пергаменты, личные предметы. Поттер же превратил шатер в остроконечную башню, скамейки, на которых они сидели, превратились в роскошные стулья с золотой обивкой и напоследок, лежащее перед ним перо, Поттер превратил в роскошную алую розу на длинном толстом стебле и положил ее перед Лили, изящно поклонившись.

— И видимо у всех преподавателей трансфигурации в любимчиках Джеймс, — заметила Белл.

Лили лишь с досадой посмотрела на Белл и отвернулась, отмечая про себя, что та права, как никогда.

_Так, стоп. Джеймс? С каких это пор Белл зовет его по имени?_

Лили покосилась на Белл, та в ответ нагло уставилась ей в глаза.

Самым увлекательным предметом оказалась защита от темных искусств. Хо Янь, несмотря на свой возраст, а ему было сто двадцать восемь лет, оказался первоклассным дуэлянтом и пообещал, что через пару занятий он выберет трех учеников и сразится с ними. Хо Янь также владел беспалочковой магией, что было огромной редкостью в волшебном мире. Студенты Мохотокоро смотрели на него с обожанием.

***

В четверг Лили вернулась в комнату позже остальных, в этот день она была в числе дежуривших и помогала убирать после ужина. Зайдя в дом, она сразу услышала ругань Алисы. Поспешив в их комнату, она увидела отвратительную картину: Белл развалилась на своей кровати, курила и пила что-то ужасающе похожее на огневиски.

_Как ей вообще удалось это все протащить?!_

— Какого черта, Белл! Не медленно прекрати! — надрывала глотку Алиса, — а то я сейчас же…

— А то что? — лениво протянула Белл, — пойдешь и настучишь на меня, да?

Алиса, сжав кулаки и становясь цветом спелого помидора, начинала закипать. Лили уже собиралась вмешаться и заступиться за подругу, как в комнату вошла Сара.

— У нас вечеринка?! — радостно произнесла Сара. — Класс! Обожаю Хогвартс!

Не обращая внимания на Алису и Лили, Сара устремилась к Белл, упав рядом с ней и потянувшись за ее пачкой сигарет.

Алиса в отчаянье посмотрела на Лили, которая развела руками и тоже зашла в комнату. Будь они сейчас в Хогвартсе, Лили бы в один миг прекратила подобное. Но они сейчас в лагере, привилегий старосты у нее нет, да и не хотелось ругаться с другими студентами.

Учитывая обстановку, Лили бы с радостью покинула комнату, но бросать Алису в этом обществе она не могла, поэтому решила ее хотя бы поддержать своим присутствием.

— Лили! Вот ты где, — в комнату заглянула Вивьен. — Genial! У нас вечеринка? — она улыбнулась, увидев всех присутствующих, и вошла внутрь.

Белл обрадовалась. Лили и Алиса с сомнением переглянулись.

Усевшись на кроватях, Сара сразу взяла гитару и начала играть незамысловатую легкую мелодию. Белл наколдовала еще четыре стакана, разлила огневиски и отлевитировала стаканы девчонкам.

— Мы пить не будем! — категорически заявила Лили.

— Ой, познакомьтесь, девочки, — Белл обратился к иностранкам и закатила глаза, — это наша староста и госпожа заучка, а рядом ее подружка.

Девочки хихикнули и переглянулись.

— Да ладно вам, девчонки, — Сара неуверенно улыбнулась, — ничего страшного не случится, если вы немного выпьете. Когда мы с вами еще так соберемся, а?

— Правда, Лили, — Вивьен умоляюще захлопала ресницами, — если что, я доведу тебя до комнаты!

Подумав, что отказываться неприлично, Лили с Алисой взяли свои стаканы, наполненные янтарной жидкостью.

В конце концов, она всегда может отсюда уйти и Алису с собой забрать. К тому же, так Лили сможет проследить, чтобы Белл не опозорила Хогвартс.

Через полчаса вечеринки Лили и Алиса уже кучей валялись на кровати и хихикали. Сара и Вивьен разрумянились и пели песню. Белл, откинувшись на спинку кровати, смотрела на все это снисходительным взглядом, временами ухмыляясь.

— А знаете, что? — Алиса вдруг вскочила на ноги прямо на кровати, — надо позвать мальчишек!

Ей ответил одобрительный гомон. Даже у Белл глаза загорелись.

— Можно Поттера позвать с парнями из его комнаты, — предложила Белл, со странным блеском в глазах глянув на Лили.

Лили в ответ лишь сложила руки на груди и отвернулась от Белл, немного при этом шатаясь.

— Вивьен, — Белл неожиданно обратилась к француженке, — скажи, тебе нравится Джеймс? Можем вас поближе познакомить, он отличный парень.

Лили чуть не задохнулась от возмущения, повернувшись и уставившись на Белл. Вивьен же ни капельки не смутилась.

— А я думала, Поттер с Лили встречается! — ответила она.

— Что?.. — Лили перевела возмущенный взгляд на нее, — да я!.. да ни за что!.. мне наплевать!

— То есть, ты не будешь против, если мы с ним «поближе познакомимся»? — Вивьен приподняла одну бровь, многозначительно на нее посмотрев.

— Да мне… я вообще!.. — Лили была так возмущена, что слов не находила и в отчаянье посмотрела на Алису.

— Она против! — Алиса взяла все в свои руки.

Белл, удовлетворившись ответом, откинулась обратно на спинку.

— И к чему весь этот цирк тогда, Эванс? — усмехнулась Белл, глядя на Лили.

— Действительно, Лили, — Вивьен нежно прикоснулась к руке Лили, — вы же нравитесь друг другу. Да я бы все на свете отдала, чтобы любимый человек смотрел на меня так, как Джеймс смотрит на тебя! Скажи правду, он нравится тебе?

Лили долго не отвечала, хмуря при этом брови и теребя кончик покрывала, опустив голову на грудь. Выдержав паузу, она тихо сказала:

— Может быть и нравится…

Белл самодовольно усмехнулась.

— Ну, надо же, браво, Эванс, мы так давно этого ждали, — Белл даже в ладоши поаплодировала. — Жаль, Джеймс не слышал.

— Нет, я не поняла, мы зовем мальчишек или нет? — Сара переводила взгляд с одной на другую.

— Один момент, барышни. Я мигом, — сказала Белл и вышла из комнаты, напоследок бросив на Лили взгляд, полный азарта.

Девчонки радостно зашумели и стали прихорашиваться. Сара даже переодела свою пижаму на платье.

Не прошло пяти минут, как Белл вернулась в компании Поттера и двух его соседей — американца Энтони и француза Жерара.

С трудом уместившись на трех кроватях, парни достали еще одну бутылку огневиски. Алиса вначале начала протестовать, но ее быстро убедили, что это необходимо для укрепления магического содружества.

Неизвестно сколько продолжалось веселье. Все рассказывали о своих жизнях, о школах, преподавателях, семьях. Рассказывали о забавных случаях, половину времени из которых Поттер рассказывал о своих мародерских выходках, а Белл ему подсказывала. Лили при этом лишь недовольно фыркала.

В какой-то момент Лили скрутило живот и закружилась голова. Она пошла умыться холодной водой и подышать воздухом.

Шатаясь и придерживаясь за стену, Лили дошла до туалета и, нависнув над раковиной, уставилась на себя в зеркало.

_Ну до чего хороша! У Поттера губа не дура!_

Лили рассмеялась своим мыслям и ее стошнило. Вот уже чего она не ожидала. Выпивала она впервые, и не думала, что это настолько отвратительно.

Умывшись и выпив холодной воды прямо из-под крана, Лили вошла в гостиную. Тут было так тихо и спокойно, что она немедленно захотела присесть на кресло. Упав в него, она прикрыла глаза.

_Никогда больше пить не буду!_

— Лили, все хорошо?

Открыв глаза, она увидела перед собой Поттера, который нависал над ней и с беспокойством вглядывался в ее лицо. То ли от выпивки, то ли от его глаз, то ли от его близости, у нее голова кругом пошла.

— Поттер, это ты, — заплетающимся языком произнесла Лили, несмотря на то, что сознание частично прояснилось, — это всегда ты.

Поттер пододвинул пуфик и сел перед ее креслом, а Лили несильно ударила его кулаком в грудь.

— Вот почему ты такой вредный, а, Поттер?

— Это почему же я вредный? — спросил Джеймс, улыбаясь своей самой обворожительной улыбкой.

— А то сам не знаешь! — Лили сверкнула на него глазами. — Ходишь с этой…с этой Белл, смотришь на всяких там Либерти! Думаешь, я не замечаю?! Не-е-ет, Поттер, я все, все вижу…

Лили надула щеки, скрестила руки на груди и отвернулась от Поттера в другую сторону.

— Лили, какая глупость, — Джеймс говорил мягким и нежным голосом, который Лили слышала впервые. — Ты же знаешь, что место в моем сердце есть только для тебя.

Джеймс коснулся ее руки, отчего Лили дернулась.

— А эта… твоя Стефания!.. — Лили смотрела Джеймсу в глаза и сердито хмурила брови. — Знаешь, что?

— Что же? — Поттер коротко улыбнулся одними уголками губ.

— Она!.. Она дура набитая!

— Эванс! — произнес Джеймс даже с некоторым осуждением. — Это что же, ты уже год страдаешь по мне и даже знака не подашь?

— Год? — Лили с возмущением на него посмотрела, — может быть и год… а может быть и больше.

— Лили… — Джеймс не ожидавший такого откровения, во все глаза на нее смотрел.

Они так и продолжали сидеть в полном молчании и глядя друг другу в глаза, пока Лили не произнесла вполголоса:

— Обними меня, Поттер…

Джеймс встал и потянул за руки Лили на себя. Она легко подалась ему навстречу и обхватила его за широкую спину, носом уткнувшись ему в плечо. Джеймс был такой горячий. И такой родной. И так хорошо ей было в этих объятиях. Так хорошо, когда Джеймс обнимал ее за плечи и гладил по волосам.

Лили казалось, что не было никаких размолвок, что не было несколько лет ругани и ненависти. Ей казалось, что они всегда вот так стояли, рядом, вместе. В объятиях Джеймса ей было хорошо и спокойно, как дома. Джеймс гладил ее по волосам и, немного раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону, напевал какую-то песенку. Лили улыбнулась ему в плечо и прижалась еще сильнее. Ей нравилась эта легкость в Джеймсе. Ей нравился Джеймс.

— Лили! — голос Вивьен был непозволительно громкий. — Лили, вставай, завтрак уже заканчивается!

Лили разлепила один глаз, посмотрела на Вивьен, сморщилась и перевернулась на другой бок. Голова гудела, как пчелиный улей. Как добралась до кровати Лили не помнила. Помнила только, что они собрались в комнате у Алисы и противная Белл достала огневиски. Потом кто-то предложил позвать мальчишек и пришел Поттер.

_Поттер. Наверняка опять ругались с ним._

Вивьен начала возмущаться на французском, отчего Лили застонала с мольбой быть потише.

_Или не ругались. Но я ему что-то выговаривала точно… И руки его, такие крепкие. Мы что, обнимались?_

— Мы что, обнимались вчера с Поттером?! — Лили резко села на кровати и сразу пожалела об этом, голова словно пополам треснула.

— Насчет ваших обниманий не знаю, но под конец вы оба пропали из комнаты, — ответила Вивьен, — когда я пришла сюда, ты уже мирно спала на кровати.

Лили молилась всем богам, надеясь, что они не целовались. Ей бы не хотелось, чтобы первый поцелуй с Поттером прошел именно так. С другой стороны, Поттер в этом плане чересчур благороден, и она сомневалась, что он бы воспользовался ее состоянием. Хотя, его дружок Блэк и глазом бы не моргнул.

Лили опустила лицо в ладони.

— У меня есть волшебное зелье, оно как раз для таких тяжелых случаев, — Вивьен протянула Лили пузырек с прозрачно-зеленой жидкостью.

— Что это? Яд? — Лили взяла зелье в руку.

— Нет, — улыбнулась Вивьен, — это противопохмельное зелье. Выпей, полегчает.

Лили со вздохом и мыслью, что хуже уже быть не может, опрокинула в себя зелье.

— Ну, что я говорила? — Вивьен улыбалась, глядя на произведенный эффект.

Зелье действительно очень помогло. Головная боль тут же прошла, сухость в горле исчезла, тело ломить перестало. Лили даже показалось, что она и видеть стала лучше.

— Потрясающе, — протянула Лили, глядя на пустой пузырек, надеясь найти там состав.

Вивьен опять посмеялась.

— Состава там нет, это мое изобретение. Когда попадаешь в плохую компанию, такие штуки очень помогают. Я тебе напишу рецепт.

— Спасибо! — сказала Лили с благодарностью.

_Когда у меня будут спрашивать, что я узнала в международном лагере для талантливых юных магов, я скажу, что состав противопохмельного зелья!_

_**Джеймс Поттер** _

Джеймс проснулся с первыми лучами солнца и в самом прекрасном расположении духа пошел в душ. В столь ранний час вставал только он и пара японцев, которые уже чистили зубы.

Приветливо помахав им рукой, Джеймс скинул пижамные штаны и встал под теплые струи душа.

_Эванс… наконец-то ты сдалась, солнце мое._

Он намыливал себя шампунем и театрально напевал песню Queen, изображая игру на воображаемой гитаре.

_Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time_

_I feel alive and the world it's turning inside out yeah!_

_I'm floating around in ecstasy_

_So don't stop me now don't stop me_

_'Cause I'm having a good time having a good time_

_I'm a shooting star leaping through the skies_

_Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity_

_I'm a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva_

_I'm gonna go gogo_

_There's no stopping me_

_Эванс…_

Когда Сириус вызвал Джеймса по сквозному зеркалу, он как раз играл со своими соседями в волшебные карты.

— Сохатый! Прием! — в зеркале маячило лицо Джен.

— Бродяга! Сейчас не лучшее время, — ответил Джеймс, не отрываясь от своих карт, — у меня большая ставка.

— Твоя самая большая ставка сейчас нажирается в сопли.

— Эванс? — Поттер сразу же забыл об игре.

— Ага! — Джен расплылась в хищной улыбнке, — уже говорит, что не отдаст тебя Вивьен. Так что поторопись. И парней захвати, крошка Сара сегодня хочет любви. А я…сам понимаешь, — она многозначительно подняла брови.

Парни идею с вечеринкой приняли с энтузиазмом. Они вылезли через окно в гостиной, пробрались по зарослям, которые были позади домов и также через окно забрались в дом к девчонкам.

Час уже был довольно поздний, и в гостиной было темно и тихо. Из кресла поднялась Белл.

— Вы быстро, минуты не прошло.

— Когда дело касается Эванс… — Джеймс, не дожидаясь остальных, двинулся к нужной комнате.

Он никогда не видел Эванс пьяной, да и по правде говоря, думал, что больше никогда и не увидит. Не сказать, что зрелище было приятное, но ему нравилась Лили-навеселе. Она задорно подпевала песням Сары, хохотала от души над шутками Джеймса и Белл, танцевала с Алисой на кровати, забравшись на нее с ногами и болтала милые глупости. Все это правда длилось недолго. Когда Джеймс обнаружил ее в гостиной, она была печальной и подавленной. Он вначале серьезно обеспокоился ее здоровьем, но причину оказалась куда глубже. Она ревновала. Дико ревновала Джеймса. Дико ревновала Джеймса уже больше года.

Когда Лили попросила ее обнять, он в первые секунды растерялся, но быстро взял себя в руки.

Лили была такой хрупкой и мягкой. Узкие плечи, тонкие руки, обвившие его спину. От нее пахло яблоками и медом. Когда Лили была в его объятиях, ему казалось, он способен горы свернуть, достать звезду с неба и броситься смерти в лицо, лишь бы это чудо, что прижималось к нему носом, всегда была счастлива. Чтобы всегда была счастлива. Чтобы улыбка не сходила с ее губ. То, что они стояли вот так, обнявшись, казалось таким естественным и нормальным. Джеймсу нестерпимо хотелось ее поцеловать, ее губы были так близко, стоило лишь наклониться. Но он не хотел, чтобы их первый поцелуй был у Лили в пьяном угаре. Да и соблазнять пьяных девиц в духе Сириуса. Джеймсу так поступить не позволяла совесть. Он стал ее немного укачивать из стороны в сторону и напевать.

_You’re just too good to be true_

_Can’t take my eyes off you_

_You feel like heaven to touch_

_I wanna hold you so much_

_At long last love has arrived_

_And I thank God I’m alive_

_You-re just to good to be true_

_Can’t take me eyes off you_

Он почувствовал, как Лили слабо улыбнулась и еще сильнее вжалась своим худеньким телом в него. Она задремала, не успел он первый куплет закончить. Подняв ее на руки, Джеймс отнес ее на кровать. Укрыв ее одеялом, он еще с минуту смотрел на мирно спящую Лили, на то, как она забавно причмокнула губами и повернулась лицом в подушку.

— Спокойной ночи, Лили Эванс.

Джеймс вышел из душа, обернувшись одним полотенцем на бедрах, и пошлепал босыми ногами в комнату, продолжая напевать песню. Вдруг его голову посетила неожиданная мысль и он рассмеялся.

_«Джеймс Поттер 1:1 Гигантский кальмар»_

Он был счастлив, как никогда, и думал о том, что уже сейчас-то Лили не отвертеться.

_Лили… Моя Лили._

Ему не терпелось отправиться на завтрак и увидеть там свою рыжеволосую любовь. Быстро одевшись, он отправился на улицу. Под шатром уже во всю копошились дежурившие. До завтрака был еще почти час, Сириус наверняка спал без задних ног и он решил прогуляться.

Позавчера Джеймс с Сириусом, на очередной прогулке, нашли потайную пещеру и планировали сегодня идти ее исследовать. Но, очевидно, планам было не суждено сбыться, поскольку Джеймс решил пригласить Лили на свидание после занятий.

«Девчонка вместо неизвестной и захватывающей пещеры на таинственном острове? Ты спятил, Сохатый?!» — так и слышал Джеймс в своей голове возмущения Сириуса, но выбор сделал окончательный.

Сделав большой круг, Джеймс возвращался к шатру, к которому уже подтягивался народ, среди которого Лили не было.

Постоянно поглядывая в сторону девичьих домиков, Джеймс сел за стол. На завтрак сегодня подавали омлет, поджаренный хлеб и обжигающе-горячий кофе.

Как в такую жару они могут пить такой горячий кофе! Весь язык обжег!.. А мне еще целоваться сегодня.

Лили появилась за десять минут до окончания завтрака. Она хоть и была бледнее обычного, но вела себя довольно бодро. Даже и не скажешь, что вечером ранее осушила полбутылки элитного огневиски из запасов Альфарда Блэка. Лили подошла к раздаче, взяла омлет, налила кофе и вместе со своей соседкой двинулась к столу. Поттер призывно помахал рукой, приглашая присесть рядом. Девчонки сели на скамью напротив.

— Эванс.

— Поттер.

Джеймс с трудом удерживался, чтобы не расплыться от счастья во все стороны. Один только вид Лили приводил его в неописуемый восторг. А осознание, что она его ревнует, и вовсе сводило его с ума.

Они держались на показ сдержанно, но если Джеймс пристально следил за каждым движением Лили, то она напротив, прятала взгляд и похоже даже смущалась.

— Как себя чувствуешь? — участливо спросил Джеймс.

— Если бы не зелье Вивьен, — Лили с благодарностью посмотрела на соседку, — я бы, наверное, погибла самой позорной смертью.

— Столько пить — тут талант нужен! — улыбнулся Джеймс.

— Это точно, — Лили нахмурилась, — ничего не помню, что вчера было.

Джеймс помрачнел.

— Совсем ничего? — он сурово следил за глазами Лили, надеясь увидеть в них хоть малейший просвет.

— Совсем-совсем! — поддакнула Вивьен, — еще и беспокоится, не приставал ли ты к ней.

Лили с укором посмотрела на Вивьен.

— Что? Приставал?! — воскликнул Джеймс, не веря своим ушам. — За кого ты меня принимаешь?!

— Ну, ты дружишь с Блэком, от вас всего можно ожидать, — просто ответила Лили.

Джеймс чуть не задохнулся от возмущения, ловя ртом воздух.

— Между прочим, Эванс, это ты вчера упала в мои объятия, еще и умоляла не общаться с другими девушками.

Лили залилась краской и подняла гневный взгляд на него.

— Не было такого!

— Ах, не было? «Поттер, твоя Стефания дура!», «Поттер, меня бесит твоя Белл», «Поттер, не смотри на профессора Либерти», — кривлялся Джеймс, пытаясь спародировать голос Лили, — «Поттер, обними меня, я так тебя люблю».

На этот спектакль одного актера уже собралось несколько зрителей. Лили резко поднялась из-за стола.

— Ты дурак, Поттер! — в гневе произнесла она. — Ты как всегда ничего не понял! Гигантский кальмар и то умнее будет!

Лили развернулась и быстрым шагом пошла в сторону поляны, где проводилась защита от темных искусств.

Джеймсу пришла вполне ожидаемая мысль и он сразу поник.

_«Джеймс Поттер 1:2 Гигантский кальмар»._

***

Защита от темных искусств в этот раз проходила на большой круглой поляне. Подходя к ней, Джеймса нагнала Белл, идущая с сигаретой в зубах.

— Ну как там наша мисс Цветочек? — спросила Белл, не вынимая сигареты изо рта.

— Даже не спрашивай, — мрачно ответил Джеймс.

Белл вопросительно посмотрела на него.

— Потом расскажу, — отмахнулся Джеймс, ему сейчас совсем не хотелось заново вспоминать все это.

Урок начался с того, что профессор Хо Янь объявил о практическом занятии.

_Наконец-то!_

Японцы им много рассказывали про их кумира. За всю свою жизнь он не проиграл ни одной дуэли. В сражениях часто пользовался тактиками самураев. Ходили слухи, что он целую деревню злобных вампиров выкосил в одиночку, пользуясь лишь одним серебряным кинжалом.

Хо Янь расставил всех студентов по парам и объяснил правила. После каждой дуэли проигравшие выбывали, оставшиеся снова разделялись парами и так до тех пор, пока не останется три студента, которые и будут сражаться в дуэли с самим Хо Янь. Джеймс рассчитывал попасть в их число. Использовать разрешалось только защитные и атакующие чары не выше второго уровня.

В первую дуэль Джеймсу в пару поставили хилого француза.

_Это просто смешно. Тут ведь даже палочка не понадобится._

Джеймс был так зол, что, казалось, способен сразить соперника одним лишь взглядом. Злился он большей частью на себя. Ну и немного на Эванс.

_«Ты как всегда ничего не понял!» Что вообще я должен был понять? Почему женщины всегда говорят загадками? Неужели нельзя сказать: Джеймс, я люблю тебя!_

Он принялся взглядом искать Эванс, которая оказалась прямо под носом и стояла в нескольких футах от него. В пару ей поставили гориллообразного дурмстрангца. Джеймс напрягся. Дурмстрангец выглядел в три раза больше Лили и не сводил с нее грозного взгляда.

— Итак, прошу отсчитать десять шагов и поклониться друг другу, — прошелестел Хо Янь. Он говорил очень тихо, тем не менее, все его отчетливо слышали.

Студенты дружным строем выполнили требование.

— По команде, на счет три. Раз… Два…

Вспышки заклинаний засверкали ярче солнца. Джеймс атаковал первый, едва Хо Янь произнес «Три», и сразу попал в цель. Как он и предполагал, француз оказался очень слаб, поэтому он расслаблено на него нападал, не планируя так быстро заканчивать дуэль. Кружа вокруг француза, Джеймс осмотрелся, как ведут себя другие. Белл, с безразличием и безмятежностью на лице, сражалась с пухлой японкой, которая с яростью бросалась в нее проклятиями. Джеймс остановил взгляд на Эванс, она хоть и сражалась довольно хорошо, но была рассеяна. Если бы вместо «гориллы» был Джеймс, он бы давно смог ее достать. И именно в этот миг «горилла» бросил в Лили неизвестное заклятие. Она не успевала увернуться и Джеймс, на абсолютном автомате, в один шаг переместился вперед нее и закрыл щитовыми чарами.

— Не зевай, Эванс, — бросил он ей через плечо, встретившись взглядом с ее широко распахнутыми глазами, и в следующий миг, устав от своего француза, обезоружил его.

Первая дуэль продолжалась от силы десять минут. Джеймс, Белл и Стоун были в числе первых победителей, позже к ним присоединилась Эммелина Вэнс, Бенджамин Фенвик и Ричард Рипли. Джеймс стал очень горд за Хогвартс — ни у кого не было столько победителей. Последней парой дуэлянтов остались Эванс и «горилла». Джеймс неотрывно следил за ними.

— Если с нее хоть волос упадет, я с тебя шкуру спущу! — крикнул Джеймс «горилле», чем, кажется, только сильнее разозлил его.

Девчонки тут же зашикали на него и напомнили, что они тут, вообще-то, для налаживания связей.

— Единственная связь, которая у меня еще не налажена, — ответил Джеймс, не отворачиваясь от поля боя, — это связь с Эванс.

Белл хохотнула, чем заслужила неодобрительные взгляды Стоун и Вэнс.

Хо Янь остановил дуэль Лили и «гориллы», предположив, что их силы приблизительно равны. И сказал, что в следующем туре они оба участвуют.

Следующая дуэль длилась гораздо дольше, соперники уже были сильнее и было интереснее. На этот раз в соперники Джеймсу досталась Вивьен. Она достойно сражалась, но против него всё равно была слишком слаба.

Белл уже поджидала его на стороне победителей.

— Они вообще что-нибудь умеют? — самодовольно спросила Белл, повалившись на траву передохнуть.

Они с Белл стали следить за другими парами и обсуждать ошибки тех или иных дуэлянтов. Стоун опять одна из первых вышла победителем, чем заслужила их уважение. Позже к ним присоединились Эванс и Вэнс, больше из хогвартских никто не прошел. Эванс все еще игнорировала Джеймса и показательно отсела от их компании в другой конец.

Предпоследняя дуэль была выматывающей. Джеймсу наконец-то достался достойный соперник в виде очень худой и маленькой японки. Она крутилась вокруг него словно волчок и без конца сыпала заклинаниями. Первые несколько минут Джеймс только и успевал отбиваться, но вспомнив утренний разговор с Лили поднабрался злости и пошел в атаку. Японка была очень сильной и у Джеймса даже проскользнула мысль, что их также позорно остановят, сказав, что он по силам как девчонка. Джеймс не мог этого стерпеть и в следующий миг обездвижил ее.

Джеймс оглянулся и с удивлением обнаружил, что он первый. Белл, все с таким же изяществом, махала палочкой против Сары, единственной оставшейся американки. Она, впрочем, тоже долго не продержалась и Белл присоединилась к Джеймсу, ухмыляясь при этом чисто по-блэковски.

Джеймс оглянулся на Эванс.

_Давай же, Лили._

Она сражалась с японцем, который походил на хищную птицу и коршуном кружил вокруг нее. Джеймс отметил, что японци очень хороши в дуэлях.

Японец достал Лили заклятием подножки и в следующий миг обезоружил. Джеймс тут же помчался к ней, но наткнулся на защитный барьер, который отделял сражающихся. Поэтому со злостью остался наблюдать, как японец помогает его Лили встать, возвращает палочку и с улыбкой пожимает руку Лили.

_Убери свои лапы от моей Лили._

Джеймс вернулся к Белл и увидел, что с ними уже опять сидит Стоун.

— Ты меня приятно удивляешь, Алиса, — произнес Джеймс, — когда это ты стала мастером по дуэлям?

— Фрэнк научил меня парочке приемов, — с гордостью сказала Стоун, задрав нос.

Помимо них троих на стороне победителей также было два японца. Последней парой опять остался гориллоподобный и хрупкая француженка.

Джеймс надеялся, что «горилла» все-таки одержит победу и в следующую дуэль их поставят в пару.

_Вот там я и оторвусь._

Мечты Джеймса сбылись, «горилла» сразил француженку каким-то гадким заклятием и в следующей дуэли его поставили ему в пару, Белл и Стоун сражались с японцами.

Это была последняя дуэль, на которой определялись три победителя и Джеймс поставил себе цель не просто попасть в число счастливчиков, а победить именно самым первым.

Битва уже продолжалась минут двадцать, все выбились из сил, даже у Белл взмокла челка, а лицо исказила гримаса ярости. Стоун с гневными криками бросалась в «коршуна» проклятьями. Ее вопли страшно мешали Джеймсу и отвлекали. Не успел он об этом подумать, как Стоун подбили.

Он с досадой подумал, что первым ему уже не быть.

«Горилла» возвышался на голову выше Джеймса и раза в полтора шире в плечах. В дуэли это было недостатком, который можно было использовать.

Джеймс хоть и не был маленьким, но он был очень ловким и быстрым. Не зря он являлся лучшим ловцом за всю историю Хогвартса.

Краем глаза он заметил, как Белл одолела своего соперника и с распухшей щекой и прихрамывая, шла на скамью победителей.

Джеймс и «горилла» кружили по границы защитного экрана, не сводя друг с друга взгляда. Им обоим нужна была короткая передышка, но Джеймс вновь бросился в очередную атаку. «Горилла» отбил. «Горилла» бросил заклинание. Джеймс отбил.

Понимая, что так может продолжаться до бесконечности, Джеймс, совершенно неожиданно для «гориллы», бросился бежать на него тараном, отбивая его проклятия прямо на бегу. Не добежав до «гориллы» десятка футов, он ловко отпрыгнул вправо, сделав непонятный кульбит в воздухе и, приземлившись на одно колено, выстрелил очередным заклинанием. «Горилле» подкосило ноги и он рухнул на землю, но в тот же миг вскочил и ударил в Джеймса невербальным заклятием, которое отбросило его до самой границы круга и тонкой линией рассекло ему лицо от брови до подбородка.

— Джеймс!

Он услышал громкий, волнительный крик Эванс. Подняв голову, Джеймс встретился с пронзительным взглядом Лили, которая была в первых рядах зрителей. Удивительно, но её беспокойный взгляд предал ему небывалую уверенность в себе, хотя все тело свело судорогой от резкого приземления.

«Горилла» уже посылал в него новые проклятья. Джеймс по очереди отбивал их или уворачивался, постепенно сокращая расстояние между ними.

— Петрификус Тоталус!

— Экспеллиармус!

В воздухе, яркой вспышкой, соединились белый и красный лучи.

Джеймс направил всю свою силу, всю свою злость в палочку, и в следующую секунду арену на мгновение залил ослепляющий свет, отбрасывая дуэлянтов в разные стороны арены. 

Заклинание было такой мощи, что горилообразный не только лишился палочки, которая скользнула в руку Джеймса, но и без чувств повалился на землю.

_Это победа._

***

Джеймс затуманенным взглядом смотрел вверх. Кажется, его тоже не слабо приложило заклинанием. Вокруг столпились все студенты, над ним нависал Хо Янь и взволнованная Эванс, которая махала над ним палочкой. Джеймс ничего не понимал.

Солнце ярко светило, отчего волосы Лили, казалось, полыхали огнем. Он протянул руку, ему сейчас очень хотелось потрогать эти волосы. Лысина Хо Янь невозможно сверкала, да и вообще, в этот момент он походил на приведение.

_Кажется, я тронулся умом._

— Хорош валяться, Джеймс, — усмехнулась Белл, нависнув над ним рядом с Эванс, — у тебя всего-то царапина на лице

Рана оказалась не смертельной и Лили быстро затянула ее простым заклинанием.

— Спасибо, Эванс, — Джеймс приподнялся на локтях и посмотрел на Лили.

— Считай я тебе долг вернула, за того дурмстрангца.

Эванс уже не так сердилась на него, но все равно хмурила брови.

— Прекрасно, мистер Поттер! — объявил Хо Янь. — Итак, наши победители: Поттер, Белл и Накамура. Завтра в десять утра у нас состоится дуэль, остальных же приглашаю поболеть за своих сокурсников. И еще одно сообщение, — продолжил Хо Янь, — по согласованию с профессором Ксавье, мы решили дать победителям возможность от сегодняшних занятий отдохнуть. Остальным после обеда необходимо прийти на урок.

Джеймс и Белл, решив, что они в трансфигурации лучшие, да и вообще, «что они там не видели», решили воспользоваться выпавшей возможностью.

Ученики потянулись на обед, дуэль заняла всю первую половину дня и все были очень вымотаны и уставшие.

Заметив, что Эванс села в окружении своих подружек, Джеймс решил испытать судьбу еще раз и крикнул через весь стол:

— Эй, Эванс, пойдешь со мной на свидание?

Лили даже не удостоила его ответа, только недовольно посмотрела и продолжила свой разговор с Алисой, которая, надо заметить, извиняющиеся пожала плечами.

Джеймс тяжко вздохнул, про себя порадовавшись, что она хотя бы не орет на него.

— Не поняла, мы же хотели идти пещеру исследовать, ты забыл, Джеймс? — Белл была такая предсказуемая, — меняешь такую возможность на девчонку?

— Да я знал, что она откажет, — проворчал Джеймс.

Однако их планам не суждено было сбыться. Когда все разошлись на урок трансфигурации, к ним подошла мадам Бужевье.

— Поттер, Белл, пойдемте за мной, — властно позвала их за собой Бужевье, — нужна небольшая помощь.

Они мрачно переглянулись и встали из-за стола.

Бужевье отвела их в подсобное помещение, находящееся в преподавательском домике и велела перебрать инвентарь к следующему уроку по зельям.

— В чем мы провинились? — воскликнула Белл и добавила: — Мадам.

— Провинились? — мадам Бужевье удивленно вскинула брови. — Никакой вины, мисс Белл. У нас в Шармбатоне всегда все друг другу помогают, — Бужевье мягко улыбнулась, — как закончите, пойдем на улицу, мастер Хо Янь просил восстановить арену для дуэлей.

Белл злобно оглянулась на Джеймса, но тот лишь пожал плечами. Ему тоже это не доставляет удовольствия, но выхода не было.

На этом их «помощь» мадам Бужевье не закончилась. Она их отправила полировать и чистить котлы. В Хогвартсе это было самым неприятным наказанием.

Джеймс со злостью думал, что лучше бы они на трансфигурацию пошли!

Белл была просто в ярости и, надраивая последний котел, грязно ругалась. Потом вдруг выпрямилась и расплылась в улыбке.

— Сохатый, хочешь услышать кое-что забавное?

Подняв на него взгляд, Джеймс заметил на Белл типичную блэковскую улыбку, которая может означать только одно.

— Ты умудрился кому-то в трусы залезть в образе Белл? — усмехнулся он.

— Ну, можно сказать и так, — Белл сделала вид, что задумалась, — мы вчера целовались с Сарой.

Джеймс в шоке вытаращился на друга.

— Что?! Как это произошло?

— Да, как-то само собой, — Белл ухмылялась, страшно собой довольная. — Мне нравятся американцы, они свободные, делают, что хотят и не беспокоятся о том, что подумают другие.

Джеймс в ответ лишь покачал головой, но заметно повеселел, пока Белл ему рассказывала, что их поцелуи зашли немного дальше приличных норм между девушками.

Наконец, покончив с рабской работой, они успели заскочить на окончание ужина и разошлись по домикам.

Джеймс завалился в свою комнату уже поздним вечером и, не переодеваясь, заснул.

***

Суббота выдалась пасмурной и ветренной. В такую погоду всегда хочется остаться в постели и никуда не спешить. Именно поэтому Джеймс проспал и когда понял, что через пятнадцать минут ему надо быть на поле для дуэли, грязно выругался. Наспех одевшись, он побежал к полю, где уже собрались все студенты и преподаватели, кроме Хо Янь.

— Держи, — Белл протянула ему бутерброд и термос с кофе.

— Мерлин, обожаю тебя, Бродяга, — Джеймс с жадностью набросился на еду.

Он окинул взглядом толпу. Посмотреть, как Хо Янь сражается с тремя соперниками сразу собрались все студенты и даже преподаватели. Неожиданно Джеймс наткнулся на сердитый взгляд Эванс, которая скрестив руки на груди смотрела на него.

_Ну что я уже успел натворить?_

— Привет, Эванс! — крикнул он и махнул рукой, в которой держал бутерброд.

Лили вместо приветствия отвернулась в другую сторону.

Джеймс покончил с завтраком одновременно с приходом Хо Янь.

— Итак, господа, — прошелестел преподаватель, — и дамы, — посмотрел на Белл, отчего та усмехнулась, — имею честь вызвать вас на дуэль.

Хо Янь повел рукой, приглашая их подойти к нему.

Накамура, Белл и Джеймс вышли в круг. Джеймс без конца взъерошивал свои волосы, Накамура что-то шептал на японском, Белл стояла с самым безмятежным лицом.

Хо Янь начертил круг, диаметром в полторы сотни футов, для защиты зрителей, и встал в противоположный конец арены.

— Использовать можно защитные и атакующие заклинания не выше третьего уровня.

Троица в ответ согласно кивнула.

— И помните, — Хо Янь обвел их своими прозрачными глазами, — только тот победит, кто любит бой больше победы.

Белл надменно хмыкнула, явно не согласная с таким утверждением. Джеймс с ней был полностью солидарен — сражаться всегда стоит исключительно ради победы.

Ко всеобщему удивлению Хо Янь завязал свои глаза непроницаемой черной повязкой.

Дуэлянты поклонились друг другу и подняли палочки.

— На счет три. Раз… Два…

В очередной раз вспыхнули вспышки заклинаний.

Через полчаса дуэли Джеймс задумался о ее смысле, он чувствовал себя пятилетним мальчишкой рядом с Хо Янь. За все это время никому из них не удалось достать Хо Янь даже самым сильным заклинанием, он же настигал их через раз.

Они все сильно вымотались. От постоянных перемещений и выпадов начинали затекать руки и ноги. Но Хо Янь все так же с легкостью и изяществом отбивал их чары.

Неожиданно Накамура промазал и попал режущим заклинанием по руке Белл.

— Мы вообще-то должны быть за одно, — проорала Белл, — мудак.

Накамура, отвлекшись на вопль Белл, пропустил разоруживающее заклинание и покинул поле боя.

Джеймс и Белл остались вдвоем. Они палили подряд всеми заклинаниями, что знали, Хо Янь их с легкостью отбивал. И это при том, что он их даже не видит.

Когда Хо Янь отбил очередную порцию чар, Джеймс и Белл переглянулись, на ментальном уровне решив, что надо менять тактику.

Белл, пользуясь особенностями своей анимагической формой собаки, бесшумно стала ступать вдоль края арены. Джеймс отвлекал все внимание на себя, усилив нападение и быстро перемещаясь из одной стороны в другую, имитируя нападения двух человек. Они старались вытеснить Хо Янь в центр арены, где было бы проще его достать.

Этот прием сработал, Хо Янь, очевидно, ориентировался на слух и осязание, однако эти качества были не хуже развиты и у анимага. Белл напала на него с боку, от неожиданности он сдвинулся со своего места, которое до этого момента так и не покидал. Постепенно передвигаясь Хо Янь оказался зажат между Джеймсом и Белл, защищаться ему стало труднее.

Джеймс и Белл пошли по кругу вокруг Хо Янь, словно две кровожадные гиены вокруг своей добычи. Вспышки заклинаний сверкали без остановки, они старались вымотать Хо Янь, пользуясь тем, что он значительно старше, а значит должен быстрее устать. Наконец, Белл удалось достать Хо Янь заклинанием подножки, от которой последний повалился на ноги и снизу бросил такое же заклинание в Белл, которое также попало в цель. Пока Хо Янь отвлекся на Белл, Джеймсу удалось достать его обезоруживающим заклинанием, лишив палочки. Уже издав победный клич, он был отброшен в бок, снова оказавшись вблизи Белл.

Выругавшись, что забыл о том, что Хо Янь способен сражаться без палочки, Джеймс быстро вскочил на ноги. То же сделала рядом Белл.

— Чертов ниндзя, — пробормотала она.

Хо Янь, встав в позу каратиста, одна нога сзади, другая впереди, и выставив вперед руку замер. Джеймс и Белл в очередной раз переглянулись и решили использовать одно парализующее заклинание для усиления действия. Хо Янь не нападал и ждал их атаки. Они одновременно выстрелили в своего преподавателя заклинанием, после чего вся арена залилась ослепляющим светом.

Несколько мгновений, кроме яркого белого света, ничего не было видно. Зрители стали в панике оглядываться и искать глазами дуэлянтов. Когда свет стал рассеиваться, появился маленький силуэт Хо Янь, держащий в поднятой руке палочки Джеймса и Белл, которые в этот момент с трудом поднимались на ноги, потирая ушибленные места. Выглядели они помятыми, по волосам стекали капельки пота и грязи.

Хо Янь снял свою повязку, вернул палочки своим хозяевам и с завидной бодростью вскочил на небольшое возвышение.

— Браво, друзья! — произнес Хо Янь. — Таких достойных соперников надо еще поискать, вы сражались с храбростью настоящих львов!

На последних словах студенты Хогвартса сомнительно переглянулись. Если Джеймс и принадлежал к львиному факультету, то Белл к нему точно не относилась.

— В подарок я вам вручу награду «Batorufurawa», что переводится как «Боевой цветок» и является начальной в иерархии наград по магическому боевому искусству в Японии. Также на следующей неделе у вас будет возможность провести со мной индивидуальное занятие.

Джеймс и Белл на этих словах перестали смотреть в пол, а с удивлением переглянулись и расплылись в совершенно одинаковых улыбках — такая удивительная возможность выпадает не каждому.

***

Время близилось к ужину — дуэль заняла большую часть дня. Джеймс, надеясь немного передохнуть, пошел в свою комнату. Сходив в душ, он устроился на кровати, наслаждаясь тишиной и одиночеством.

— Отдыхаешь, Сохатый? — в комнату вошла Белл и разместилась на соседней кровати.

Он в ответ что-то невыразительно промычал.

— Я тут подумал, — Белл провела рукой по волосам, в красивом жесте зачесав их назад, — надо намутить вечеринку.

— Продолжай, — Джеймса скосил на него заинтересованный взгляд.

— Завтра у нас единственный выходной, следующая неделя, по слухам, будет еще более жесткая, а там и по домам разъедемся. Так что, сегодня отличный вариант собраться небольшой компанией.

— И где можно это устроить?

— Помнишь ту поляну с деревом по пути в пещеру? Отличный вариант. И недалеко от нашего лагеря.

— По территории же мракоборцы без конца рыщут, нас тут же найдут, — Джеймс с сомнением сдвинул брови.

— Это не проблема, — ухмыльнулась Белл. — Сегодня дежурит Томас Гриноу и мы с ним договорились, что мы пробудем там до полуночи. «Главное без спиртного и без дуэлей», — передразнила она писклявым, совершенно не похожим, голосом мракоборца.

— А вот это мне уже нравится, — у Джеймс загорелись глаза.

***

На вечеринку был приглашен узкий круг людей: Джеймс и Белл, Эванс, Стоун, Вэнс, Фенвик, Вивьен, Кику со своим парнем Куки, Сара с гитарой, Энтони и Жерар.

К восьми вечера все сгрудились вокруг Джеймса и потянулись за ним на некое «тайное место», как он им объяснил.

Джеймс же, шел и радовался, что Эванс тоже пришла.

Место было поистине прекрасным. Небольшая полянка, возвышающая на холме и окруженная кустарниками и невысокими деревьями, откуда открывался потрясающий вид на море и заходящее солнце.

Расположившись на середине поляны, Белл соорудила большой костер и все по кругу уселись вокруг него. Вначале все, как порядочные, поджаривали зефир на костре, подпевали песням Сары и негромко переговаривались.

— Ну, что ж, мои иностранные друзья, — Белл обвела всех взглядом, — пришла пора немного поразвлечься.

Белл достала несколько бутылок огневиски и сакэ, которое им передали японцы.

— От моего уважаемого друга — Джеймса, — Белл указала на него, — поступило предложение сыграть в «Правда или выпивка».

Молодежь поддержала его одобрительными выкриками.

— Отлично, значит, правила все знают? — Джеймс, улыбнувшись, посмотрел на всех.

— Кхм-кхм, не помешает лишний раз напомнить, — заметила Эванс.

— Конечно, наша мисс-староста вряд ли играла во что-то кроме «кто быстрее найдет нужный учебник в библиотеке», — язвительно прокомментировала Белл под негромкие смешки студентов.

— Белл, прекрати, — строго сказал Джеймс. — Я думаю, многие захотят освежить в памяти правила.

С разных сторон послышались одобрительные возгласы.

— Значит так, участникам по кругу предлагается выбор, сказать правду на любой заданный вопрос или же выпить. Вопрос может задать любой участник, кто вперед, как говорится. Все просто.

— А как мы будем знать, что никто не жульничает? — спросила Вэнс.

— Сейчас мы запишем имена игроков на пергамент и заколдуем его, — пояснила Белл, — участники, даже если очень захотят, обмануть не смогут.

Удовлетворившись ответом, все стали диктовать свои имена, а Джеймс записывать. Закончив, они уселись.

— Итак, я первая, — сказала Белл, — Джеймс, правда или выпивка?

— Правда!

— Сколько ты еще планируешь бегать за Эванс?

— Всю жизнь, если придется! — ответил он и даже нисколько не смутился, в отличии от Эванс, которая тут же покраснела и опустила взгляд.

— Теперь я, — воодушевился Джеймс, — Алиса, правда или выпивка?

— Правда!

— Давай провокационный вопрос, Джеймс! — подначивала Джеймса Белл.

— Алиса, вы уже спали с Френком?

Алиса залилась краской и сердито посмотрела на Поттера.

— Да.

Со всех сторон послышалась похабные и низкосортные комментарии.

— Какие вы мерзкие, — прошептала Алиса, краснея все сильнее, но, тем не менее, потом рассмеялась. — Значит, теперь моя очередь, Лили, правда или действие?

Эванс долго молчала, видимо прикидывая, что хуже, отвечать на «провокационные» вопросы Белл и Поттера или выпить огневиски, последствия которого она все еще хорошо помнила.

— Правда, — наконец, определилась она.

— Эванс, тебе нравится Джеймс? — первой, конечно же, успела Белл.

Лили с нескрываемой ненавистью уставилась на Белл, стараясь, очевидно, испепелить ее одним лишь взглядом. Джеймс не дышал и смотрел на Эванс.

— Д…не...а... — Эванс, похоже, старалась бороться с заклинанием, обязывающем говорить правду. — Может быть, и нравится.

В кругу воцарилось молчание, нарушаемое лишь потрескивающим костром. Лили с вызовом посмотрела на Джеймса, приподняв подбородок кверху. А Джеймсу казалось, он растает под этим взглядом.

— Что ж, теперь моя очередь, — продолжила Лили, как ни в чем не бывало, — Жерар, правда или выпивка?

— Выпивка, мне уже не терпится, — сказал Жерар и осушил свой стакан. — Сара, правда или выпивка?

— А к черту, — весело ответила Сара, — правда!

— Сара, — вопрос опять задавала Белл, — тебе понравилось со мной целоваться?

— Понравилось! — Сару, кажется, нельзя было ни чем смутить. — Кику, правда или выпивка?

— Выпивка! — Кику наверняка не хотела отвечать на провокационные вопросы перед своим парнем, — Куки, правда или выпивка?

— Выпивка! — Куки оказался таким же.

— Закрадывается чувство, — прищурилась Белл, — что вы чего-то боитесь.

Кику и Куки в ответ лишь пожали плечами.

— Эммелина, правда или выпивка?

— Правда!

— Что у тебя было с преподавателем по Защите на пятом курсе? — тут уж выпалил Джеймс, успев первым.

Этот вопрос волновал многих. Ходили слухи, что Эммелина была любовницей пожилого преподавателя по Защите, а она и не отрицала.

— Ничего, — Эммелина искренне рассмеялась, — он давал мне дополнительные уроки по просьбе папы, они раньше работали вместе.

— Вот черт, а мы надеялись услышать грязные подробности! — искренне ответила Белл.

— Бенджи, правда или выпивка?

— Выпивка, — ответил Фенвик, который уже держал наготове стакан, — по правде говоря, я просто хочу выпить.

— Энтони, правда или выпивка?

— Выпивка. Я с тобой полностью солидарен, Бенджи, — Энтони приподнял стакан и выпил.

— Джен, правда или выпивка?

Белл, развалившись на траве так, что ее юбка непозволительно высоко задралась, оглядела всех сидящих, медленно покрутила стакан с огневиски в руки и со вздохом ответила:

— Правда.

— Что у вас с Поттером?! — кажется, Стоун уже давно вынашивала этот вопрос.

Белл расхохоталась, запрокинув голову назад.

— Ох, Стоун, даже не уверена, хочешь ли ты это знать, — ответила Белл, смакуя каждое слово и хищно глядя на Алису. Но потом расслабилась, усмехнулась, поглядев на напряженную Эванс и произнесла: — Хотела бы я сказать, что мы с Джеймсом страстные любовники, да не могу. Поэтому придется сказать правду. Мы лучшие друзья.

— У Поттера лучший друг Блэк, — вмешалась Лили.

— Ну, — протянула Белл, расплываясь в улыбке, — у Поттера, может, и Блэк, а у меня лучший друг это Поттер.

— А кто такой Блэк? — спросила с интересом Сара.

— О, милая, ты была бы в восторге, — ответила Белл, самодовольно улыбаясь.

Присутствующая женская часть Хогвартса громко и с презрением фыркнула.

— Блэк у нас что-то вроде местной Казановы, — ответила за всех Эммелина Вэнс.

— Да-да, ни одной юбки не пропустит! — подтвердила Стоун.

— Ваши юбки он пропустил, девочки, — сказала Белл холодным тоном, осмотрев их.

— Очевидно, потому, что наш интеллект выше среднего и мы не попадаем в его категорию, — хмыкнула Эммелина.

Белл на нее недовольно уставилась. А Джеймс только похихикал — и вправду, подружки Сириуса, как правило, были недалекие и ветреные девицы.

На втором круге игры практически все предпочли выпить и не отвечать на идиотские вопросы Белл.

Пошел третий круг игры.

— Джеймс? — спросила Белл.

— Правда!

— Кто был твоей первой девушкой? Ну, ты понимаешь.

Джеймс с недовольством посмотрел на своего друга. Ведь Сириус прекрасно знает ответ, и, очевидно, всего-то решил позлить Эванс.

— Кларис Сноу, — ответил Джеймс и, не подумав, сердито добавил: — Как будто тебе это неизвестно!

Джеймс посмотрел на Лили, она рассматривала свои ногти и понять ее реакцию было невозможно. У него же внутри все неприятно сжалось.

Стоун предпочла выпить. А вот Лили выбрала «правду».

— Эванс, ты хочешь Джеймса? — спрашивала опять Белл.

Джеймс весь напрягся и вытянулся словно струна. Не сказать, что он был благодарен Сириусу за этот вопрос, ему не хотелось злить Лили еще больше, но ответ тоже был интересен.

Эванс вспыхнула и тут же вскочила на ноги.

— Ты! — Эванс подошла к Белл и нависла над ней. — Какое тебе вообще дело?! Что за вопросы?!

— А ты думала, мы тут будем угадывать твой любимый цвет? — Белл тоже поднялась на ноги и с нахальством посмотрела Лили в глаза. Белл была на голову ниже Лили, но даже в таком положении умудрялась смотреть свысока.

Глаза Эванс сверкали недобрым огнем, она схватила пергамент с их именами и, скомкав, бросила в огонь, разорвав тем самым заклинание правды.

— Мой ответ: «НЕТ»! — проорала Эванс.

— Знаешь, а выглядит, как «да», — ответила Белл, усмехнувшись.

Эванс подошла к Стоун, схватила ее за руку и потянула к выходу из поляны.

— Мы немного проветримся и вернемся! — поворачиваясь, крикнула Алиса.

Джеймс осуждающе посмотрел на Белл и, выждав еще пять минут, пошел искать девочек.

На остров уже опустилась непроглядная тьма, и он не сразу увидел, что Лили с Алисой сидят на большом камне.

Подходя к ним, он кашлянул, привлекая их внимание.

— Поттер? — повернулась Алиса, пытаясь всмотреться в темноту.

— Алиса, не оставишь нас ненадолго? — спросил Джеймс. Лили к нему так и не поворачивалась.

Стоун, критическим взглядом осмотрев подругу, кивнула и пошла обратно к их поляне.

Джеймс сел рядом с Лили. Она смотрела на море, волны которого неспешно накатывались на каменистый берег.

Вряд ли можно придумать более романтическую обстановку. Бескрайнее море, в волнах которого блещут блики луны, легкий, теплый ветер, и усыпанное звездами ночное небо.

Джеймс не решался нарушить тишину.

— Красиво тут… — тихо сказала Лили, по-прежнему игнорируя Джеймса.

— Красиво…— повторил Джеймс, бросив взгляд на нее.

— Почему Белл? — спросила вдруг Лили и, резко повернув голову, посмотрела ему в глаза.

— Почему…что? — Джеймс как будто не услышал вопрос, загипнотизированный глазами Лили.

— Она тебе нравится?

— Что?.. Нравится? — он, наконец, вышел из транса. — Нет, Лили! Ты с ума сошла?! Конечно, не нравится. Тут все сложнее...

Джеймс попытался взять ее за руку, но она отдернула ее, словно обжегшись.

— Между нами ничего нет, — мельком улыбнувшись, сказал Джеймс, — ты должна верить мне.

— Верить? Вот так просто? — Лили опять начала сердиться. — Вы все время проводите вместе! Ты постоянно развлекаешь ее… А на дуэли? Вы бы видели себя со стороны! Вы словно единое целое были!

— Да, так просто, Лили! Прошу…

Она опять замолчала и отвернулась к морю.

— Лили, ты знаешь, что я весь мир брошу ради тебя, если ты попросишь. И ты должна мне верить, Белл мой хороший друг.

Эванс все так же молчала, пытаясь, видимо, переварить сказанное.

— В конце концов, даже в игре Белл ответила, что мы друзья, а там нельзя соврать, — Джеймс слабо улыбнулся. — Ты сама в этом убедилась.

Лили тоже усмехнулась и опустила голову вниз, пробормотав что-то похожее на «придурок». А у Джеймса все теплом в груди разливалось, вспоминая, что Лили хочет его.

_Кажется, уже не сердится._

— Лили, я обещаю тебе, как только мы вернемся в Лондон, я все тебе расскажу, ты сама поймешь какая все это глупость, а сейчас просто поверь мне. Это все не то, чем кажется на самом деле.

— Хорошо, — сказала Лили после долго молчания.

Джеймс шумно выдохнул и широко, чисто по-поттеровски, улыбнулся, взъерошив волосы.

— Эванс, пойдешь со мной на свидание?

Лили повернулась к Джеймсу и, сощурив глаза, оглядела его снизу-вверх.

— Ну же, соглашайся! Я ведь сейчас не только лучший ученик школы и капитан команды по квиддичу, но и боевой цветочек!

Они с Лили дружно рассмеялись.

— Хорошо, я согласна, — сказала Лили, улыбнувшись.

А Джеймс раз за разом таял под ее взглядом и улыбкой, поражаясь, как можно быть такой красивой.

— Тогда сразу после завтрака?

— Ой, нет, завтра я не могу! — Лили крепко задумалась.

_Ну, началось._

— Завтра я договорилась с Дженифер Хелли на дополнительное занятие.

— Она же не из преподавателей.

— Да, но она прекрасный целитель и пообещала рассказать о целительстве в Америке.

— Значит, встретимся вечером?

— А вечером мы идем с Алисой и профессором Либерти собирать травы.

Джеймс закатил глаза.

— Значит, в понедельник? — сделал очередную попытку Джеймс.

— Значит, в понедельник, — сказала Лили, улыбаясь.

— Думаю, надо скрепить наш договор поцелуем, — Джеймс уже потянулся к Лили губами.

— Ну и нахал же ты, Поттер! — сказала Лили, смеясь и уворачиваясь от Джеймса.

— Молодые люди, почему на улице после отбоя? — из кустов неожиданно появился Томас Гриноу.

Лили с Джеймсом соскочили с камня и Джеймс по инерции встал чуть впереди, закрывая Лили.

— Мы уже возвращаемся, сэр, — сказал Джеймс и, схватив Лили за руку, бросился бежать в сторону лагеря.

Оказалось, пока они там сидели, уже наступила полночь и все разошлись по комнатам. Джеймс проводил Лили до ее домика и, остановившись у входа, развернул ее к себе лицом.

Он впервые провожал Лили. Впервые вот так просто стоял перед ней. Стоял, договорившись о свидании.

Джеймсу казалось, что он теряет притяжение к Земле. Взгляд ее изумрудных глаз его в воздух поднимал, не хуже его новой метлы.

Ему хотелось так много ей сказать, о том, как она дорога ему. И о том, что он безумно счастлив всего лишь стоять и держать ее за руку. Но слова застряли где-то в горле и он продолжал так смотреть и смотреть, полностью потеряв счет времени.

Они стояли на темном крыльце, взявшись за руки и глядя друг другу в глаза. Казалось, что Лили понимает его без слов.

_Должна понимать._

— Спокойной ночи, — тихо сказала Лили и зашла в дом.

— Спокойной ночи, Лили Эванс.

***

Джеймс, по обыкновению, проснулся раньше всех. Он принял душ, погулял по близлежащим окрестностям, полистал книгу по квиддичу. Наконец, стали просыпаться остальные обитатели лагеря.

Достав сквозное зеркало, Джеймс решил разбудить Белл и сказать, что есть возможность сходить в пещеру.

— Белл, прием, как слышно.

На третий раз в зеркале появилось помятое лицо Джен Белл.

— Ты рехнулся, Джеймс. Сегодня воскресенье!

Белл снова закрыла глаза и упала на подушку, продолжая держать зеркало в руке, сквозь которое было видно вихр всклоченных волос и белую наволочку.

— Предлагаю сходить, исследовать пещеру, Бродяга.

Кажется, Белл заинтересовалась, потому что открыла один глаз, появившийся в просвете из волос.

— А как же наша мисс Цветочек? Я думала, у вас все хорошо вчера прошло.

— Прошло-то все хорошо, но она сегодня занята весь день, какие-то целительские занятия, — недовольно проворчал Джеймс.

— Ладно, одеваюсь, — согласилась Белл. — Встретимся под шатром.

Через четверть часа Джеймс вместе Белл завтракали за полупустым столом и обсуждали планы на ближайший день.

— Привет, Поттер, Белл, — за стол напротив села Алиса.

— Привет, Стоун.

Джеймс тут же заозирался по сторонам, выискивая Лили, которая подходила к ним вслед за подругой.

— Привет, Лили! — губы Джеймса тут же расползлись в широкой улыбке.

— Привет… Джеймс, — Лили неловко улыбнулась и стрельнула взглядом в рядом сидящую Белл.

— Доброе утро, мисс Цветочек, — Белл ухмыльнулась, а Лили нахмурилась.

Напряжение за столом нарастало, разговор не клеился. Джеймс и Лили бросали друг на друга взгляды, Белл со своей самой наглой ухмылкой смотрела на Лили, Алиса прожигала взглядом Белл.

Наконец, Алиса и Лили встали и ушли к колдомедику на дополнительное занятие, а Джеймс спокойно выдохнул — он все еще не мог осознать, что Лили согласилась на свидание, и боялся все испортить какой-нибудь нелепой фразой.

Джеймс и Белл тоже поднялись из-за стола и двинулись к окраине лагеря. Пройдя по опасному обрыву, они начали спускаться по крутому склону, который нашли еще несколько дней назад.

Они быстро спустились на каменистый берег и шли к далекой виднеющейся прогалине в скале, без конца развлекая друга друга шуточками.

Дорога по берегу заняла куда больше времени, в основном потому, что темп замедляли крупные острые камни. Наконец, добравшись до узкой расщелины, которая с высокого склона острова даже не была видна, они забрались внутрь.

В пещере царил полумрак и пахло сыростью. С потолка свисали сталактиты янтарных оттенков, внутри которых словно переливалась жидкость, создавая впечатление будто они живые.

Действие оборотного зелья Белл кончилось и она стала превращаться обратно в Сириуса. И, превратившись, он переоделся в заранее заготовленные брюки и футболку.

— Ох, хорошо-то как! — Сириус от души потянулся, размяв свои кости. — Никак не привыкну к такому маленькому телу, — Сириус ухмыльнулся, — и к ее крошечной груди.

Джеймс лишь покачал головой, но тут же рассмеялся.

Сириус же тем временем уже перекинулся в большого черного пса, пронесся на несколько десятков футов вперед и обратно, сделал пару кругов вокруг друга и перекинулся обратно в человеческий образ.

У Джеймса даже мелькнула мысль, что можно было бы Сириуса взять с собой в виде собаки, он бы точно против не был. Но потом решил, что в таком виде Сириус бы точно не смог с девицами целоваться, а это друга бы расстроило.

Пещера становилась все глубже, лабиринтом уходя вниз под море. Спускаясь все ниже, потолок пещеры становился все более лазурным. Создавалось впечатление, словно синеватый цвет Средиземного моря просвечивает сквозь толщи глины и песка, бросая вокруг себя блики.

На стенах, вначале изредка, а потом все чаще, стали появляться неизвестные цветы потрясающей красоты. Крупные лепестки, с круглой сердцевиной, светились ярким голубым светом, завораживая своим видом.

Джеймс хотел приблизиться к ним, чтобы понюхать, но Сириус опередил его, притронувшись в цветку пальцем, от чего цветок испустил сном неярких искр и тут же потух, став темно-серым.

— Бродяга, ты к чему ни притронешься, все погибает! — усмехнулся Джеймс.

— Заткнись, Сохатый, — посмеялся он в ответ.

Пещера начала сужаться и в конце открылась небольшая неровная площадка. Она была полностью пустая, с коричневыми неровными стенами. Только потолок по-прежнему оставался лазурным.

— Слушай, Сохатый, тут такая проблема, — Сириус недовольно поморщился и достал сигареты, — я больше не могу жить с девчонками. Давай я поживу у тебя хотя бы дня три?

Джеймсу эта идея сразу не понравилась. Если Эванс узнает, она его в жизни не простит.

— По-моему, Сириус, это не очень хорошая идея, — Джеймс взъерошил волосы, неуверенно поглядывая на друга. — Эванс, если узнает, на пушечный выстрел меня не подпустит.

— Да нормально все будет! — беспечно ответил Сириус и уселся на небольшой выступ в стене. Он закурил и протянул пачку Джеймсу, предлагая.

Джеймс задумался — вообще-то он не курил, но иногда баловался за компанию с Сириусом. Решив, протянул руку и вытянул сигарету из пачки.

— Я буду приходить после отбоя и уходить до того, как все девчонки проснутся. Они даже не заметят, что меня в комнате нет, — Сириус продолжал приводить «весомые» аргументы.

— А парни? — Джеймс все сомневался, ему категорически не нравилась эта идея.

— А что парни? — Сириус вскинул брови, — ты сам говорил, они практически не ночуют в спальне.

Это была правда, Энтони и Жерар почти каждую ночь проводили у своих подружек.

— Давай так сделаем, — продолжил Сириус, — две ночи переночую у тебя, если эксперимент удастся, то там дальше по обстановке.

— Да, а если не удастся, Эванс меня скормит гриндилоу.

Они дружно рассмеялись.

— Ладно, — согласился Джеймс, — но только две ночи!

Джеймс и Сириус пошли на выход из пещеры, немного расстроенные, что никаких тайников там не обнаружилось. Снова прошли все сталактиты, сталагмиты и неизвестные светящиеся цветы.

— Погоди, надо выпить эту дрянь, мало ли кто там бродит, увидят еще, — Сириус достал флягу с оборотным зельем и сделал несколько больших глотков. — На пару часов должно хватить.

В следующий миг перед Джеймсом уже стояла Белл.

— До чего она неудобная, — проворчала Белл.

Они вышли из пещеры и двинулись обратно в сторону лагеря. Белл переодевалась прямо на ходу, надевая легкое летнее платье желтого цвета и ворча, что у нее слишком тощая задница и маленькая грудь. Джеймс над этим от души хохотал.

_**Лили Эванс** _

Хлопковой мешочек с травами лежал возле ног Лили, рассыпав половину содержимого. Она стояла и смотрела вдаль, сжимая кулаки от злости и с трудом сдерживая слезы, сдавившие горло.

_Какая же я дура! Дура, дура, дура!_

— Лили, все хорошо? — Алиса подошла к подруге, прикасаясь к плечу.

— Ты только посмотри…

Алиса проследила за взглядом Лили и ахнула.

— Вот же зараза мелкая!

Далеко внизу, под склоном, шли счастливый Поттер и Белл, которая на ходу натягивала платье.

— Я такая дура, Алиса! — Лили села прямо на землю и закрыла лицо руками, стараясь сдержать рвушийся из груди плачь. — Поверила всем этим его байкам, что они просто друзьями. И что «я должна просто поверить».

Лили тихонько всхлипнула и Алиса приобняла ее за плечи.

— Не надо, Лили, мы не знаем, что там произошло…

— Не знаем? — Лили подняла на подругу красные глаза. — По-моему, все очевидно!

Алиса, обычно всегда такая болтушка, не находила слов. Она думала о том же, о чем и Лили. Что такая сцена может значить только одно.

— Пойдем, Лилс, — Алиса уверенно потянула подругу за руку. — Наплюй на этого придурка. Пошли в домик.

— Не хочу в домик, — Лили опустила отрешенный взгляд в землю, полностью лишенная сил. — Давай тут останемся?

— Давай! — тут же согласилась Алиса, готова поддержать любую идею подруги.

Девочки сидели на поваленном дереве и долго молчали. У Лили из головы не шли картины, которые она увидела, и картины, которые она рисовала в своем подсознании. У нее не оставалось никаких сомнений, что могли делать Поттер и Белл. И от того, в груди все так больно сжималось.

Чуть позже Алиса начала рассказывать разные истории о Фрэнке и его строгой маме. Рассказывала, как она с родителями ездила в Швейцарию к бабушке и дедушке. Лили была благодарна подруге, что та не поднимает больную тему и старается ее отвлечь. И даже немного смогла вовлечься в разговор.

Ближе к вечеру у Лили заурчало в животе. Не мудрено, обед они пропустили.

— Лили, тебе надо поесть, пойдем.

— Алиса, я не хочу их видеть, — Лили в отчаянье смотрела на подругу.

— Можем сделать так, проберемся в твою комнату, а я потом сбегаю на кухню и принесу нам что-нибудь перекусить. Идет?

— Идет, — Лили слабо улыбнулась.

Дошли до комнаты они без приключений. Поттера и Белл, к счастью, не встретили.

_Наверное, милуются где-нибудь вдвоем._

Пока Алиса бегала на кухню, Лили смотрела в окно, в глубине души надеясь увидеть Поттера и Белл вместе, чтобы подтвердилось, что Джеймс — подлец. Она сама не понимала, почему хотела этого. Возможно, так ей было бы легче снова на него кричать и отвергать. Возможно, она боялась своих чувств, боялась того, во что это могло перерасти. Боялась, что Поттер окажется не только умным и талантливым, а также верным, заботливым и любящим.

Наконец-то пришла Алиса и прервала ее тяжкие размышления.

— Сэндвичи с индейкой и чай, — Алиса принесла два свертка и термос.

— Я так соскучилась по тыквенному соку, — протянула Лили, пустым взглядом глядя в окно, — и Хогвартсу.

— Ничего, осталось неделю потерпеть, — с сочувствием произнесла Алиса. — Не думай о нем, Лили. У нас сейчас столько забот, надо столько всего нового и интересного узнать. А там вернемся домой и ты еще две недели сможешь от него отдыхать!

Лили вздохнула и кивнула, соглашаясь. Забот действительно было немало, и Лили надеялась, что заняв себя делами, ей будет некогда думать о Поттере.

Алиса просидела с Лили до глубокой ночи, пока последняя силой не отправила ее спать.

***

Утром Лили проснулась от громких криков. Вскочив на ноги и спросонья не понимая, что делать и куда бежать, вышла в коридор. Туда же высыпали все девочки, живущие в их домике, и пара парней, непонятно каким образом тут оказавшиеся.

Крики принадлежали Алисе и доносились из их комнаты. Лили сразу кинулась на помощь подруге. Но, кажется, помощь ей не нужна была. Алиса сидела верхом на Белл и лупила, что есть силы, ладошками по всем местам, что попадали под руку. Лили хотела протолкнуться в дверь и разнять их, но проход полностью перегородила толпа девочек.

— Что там произошло? — спросила одна из японок, имени которой Лили не помнила.

— Белл ночевала у Поттера, — ответил Оливер, сосед Джеймса, обнимая свою подружку, — вот Алиса и взбесилась, когда узнала.

Лили похолодела, чувствуя, как все внутренности скрутило.

_Белл ночевала у Поттера…_

_Белл ночевала у Поттера!_

Лили с силой растолкала толпу в дверях и вошла внутрь.

— Алиса! — громко позвала она так, что драчуньи тут же остановились. — Оставь, она того не стоит.

Должно быть, вид у Лили был поистине устрашающий, потому что Алиса и Белл встали и отошли друг от друга на несколько шагов. Вид у всех троих был такой, словно они только что сражались с сотней боггартов.

— Эванс, у нас с Поттером … — начала было Белл с непривычно виноватым видом.

— Мне наплевать, Белл! — выпалила Лили, грозно сверкнув на нее глазами. — Передай своему Поттеру, что если он хотя бы посмотрит в мою сторону, я скину его на растерзание гриндилоу!

***

Завтракать Лили не пошла, не было аппетита. Поэтому к девяти часам пошла сразу на урок травологии, проходивший на небольшой поляне.

Поттера она увидела издалека, он вертел своей растрепанной головой, видимо, в поисках нее. Лили старалась морально подготовиться к разговору.

Она убеждала себя, что надо сразу дать Поттеру понять, что прощения он не получит. Дать понять, чтобы вообще забыл о ней навсегда. И постоянно напоминала себе, что надо держаться отстранено и уверенно, чтобы Поттер, не дай Бог, не почувствовал слабину.

— Лили! — Поттер кинулся к ней, как только увидел.

— Не подходи ко мне, Поттер! — Лили остановилась и вытянула руку, пытаясь сохранить дистанцию.

— Лили, пожалуйста, все не так, как выглядит… — произнес Поттер, умоляюще глядя на нее.

— Конечно, не так! — в гневе произнесла Лили, она уже забыла, что хотела холодно держаться с Поттером. — «Ты просто должна поверить, Лили», а я буду таскаться с Белл по всяким кустам и спать в одной постели.

— Не таскались мы ни по каким кустам! — оскорбленно воскликнул Поттер, обиженно и с возмущением глянув на нее. — И в одной кровати тоже не спали!

— Да-да, мы вас видели вчера, как вы вдоль берега ходили, не совсем одетые.

Лили зло усмехнулась и показательно отвела взгляд от него, наткнувшись на Белл и Сару, которые стояли в паре десятков футов от них и разговаривали.

Она уже хотела снова повернуться к Поттеру, чтобы выдать ему очередную порцию претензий, но ее взгляд задержался на Белл, которая, засунув руки в карманы шорт и откинув голову назад, хохотала, обнажая белый ряд зубов. Белл, изящным движением откинув челку со лба, достала сигарету и закинула ее в рот, прикуривая от кончика волшебной палочки.

В памяти Лили совершенно неожиданно всплыл Блэк, который всегда смеялся точно так же.

_«Это все не то, чем кажется на самом деле»_

_«Доброе утро, мисс Цветочек»_

В памяти Лили, одна за другой, замелькали картинки, в которых Белл курила, ругалась, как сапожник, пила огневиски, была хамоватой и вспыльчивой. Лили вспоминала, как Белл вела себя на дуэли и невероятное единение с Поттером.

— Блэк… — произнесла Лили одними лишь губами, глядя на Белл.

Поттер тут же метнулся к ней и зажал рот Лили рукой, вытаращившись на нее. Лили, расширенными от шока глазами, перевела взгляд на Поттера. Белл, заприметив, что происходит что-то не ладное, тоже подбежала к ним.

— Лили, я сейчас все объясню, — Поттер, судя по виду, сильно нервничал, — я сейчас уберу руку, а ты обещай не кричать. Хорошо?

Лили кивнула, переводя взгляд с Поттера на Белл, которая уже успела достать очередную сигарету и закурить. Она поражалась сама себе, удивляясь, как она могла быть такой слепой, ведь всё это было так очевидно.

— Так, Лили, ты все правильно поняла, — Джеймс лохматил себе волосы каждую секунду, нервно поглядывая то на нее, то на Белл, — Сириусу пришлось выпить оборотное зелье.

— Пришлось?! — воскликнула Лили, нервно рассмеявшись. — А что ему мешало поехать в Японию?

— Эванс, не занудствуй, — строго проговорила Белл

— Если ты хочешь, чтобы я молчала о вашем «маленьком секрете», Блэк, тебе стоит быть повежливее, — Лили смерила его убийственным взглядом.

Белл скривилась и отвернулась, позволил Поттеру самому со всем разбираться.

— Лили, пожалуйста, — Поттер взял ее за руку, — об этом никто не должен узнать. Сейчас уже поздно что-либо менять, а если узнают, будет большой скандал. Нам ведь это не надо?

Лили переводила хмурый взгляд с Поттера на Белл. Конечно, рассказывать об этом никому нельзя — будет крупный скандал, в котором пострадают не только эти двое, но и Хогвартс, и Англия. Но так просто это оставлять Лили тоже не хотела. Но что она могла сделать?

— Ладно, — Лили поджала губы, подняв недовольный взгляд на Поттера, — я постараюсь держать это в тайне, а вы постарайтесь делать вид, что мне и скрывать нечего.

Джеймс облегченно выдохнул и улыбнулся.

— Постараемся, Эванс, — Поттер при этом еще и нахально подмигнул.

***

Хоть Лили и Джеймс снова помирились, встретиться им вне уроков так и не удалось. Их сильно загружали на занятиях, и часто отпускали, когда время уже близилось к отбою.

Лили сейчас другим взглядом смотрела на Поттера и Белл и не могла поверить, как можно было не заметить все сразу, ведь все было так очевидно. Чувствовала она себя глупо. Лили пообещала им, что никому ничего не расскажет, даже Алисе, которая, в свою очередь, не понимала, почему Лили вдруг простила Джеймса.

***

В субботу утром Лили вышла из своей спальни одновременно с Белл. Лили хотела пойти в душ, но, заметив, что Белл тоже направляется туда, остановилась. Белл же, нахально подмигнув, расплывшись в улыбке и закинув полотенце на плечо, вошла в душевую комнату, полную обнаженных девушек.

_Безумие…_

Сегодня у них должен был состояться последний урок трансфигурации, а вечером прощальный ужин. Завтра к обеду всех отправляли по домам, и Лили стало немного грустно от мысли, что все так быстро закончилось. Она успела очень сблизиться с Сарой и Вивьен. Да и с Поттером отношения перешли на новый уровень. Между ними, конечно, еще ничего не было, они лишь кидали друг на друга нежные взгляды, но каждое утро Лили с трепетом ожидала, когда Джеймс ей крикнет через весь стол: «Доброе утро, Лили!». А Белл неизменно добавляла: «Привет, Цветочек!».

_Как я могла не понять? Только Блэк и называет меня Цветочком…_

Лили вновь задумалась о том, как ловко они все провернули.

***

Когда все занятия закончились, ближе к вечеру, мадам Бужевье снова собрала всех под шатром.

— Дорогие друзья, — она нежно улыбалась, — вот и закончилось наше увлекательное путешествие. Я надеюсь, вы все узнали что-то новое и будете с пользой применять и совершенствовать полученные знания, — Бужевье обвела всех лучистым взглядом. — Сейчас мракоборцы раздадут вам рекомендательные письма, которые вы полностью заслужили. А после приглашаю всех на небольшой прощальный пир.

Лили с волнением взяла протянутые Подмором свитки пергамента и увидела, что ей рекомендацию написали мадам Бужевье и профессор Либерти. Алиса получила рекомендации от Либерти и Хо Янь, который особенно выделял ее успехи на дуэли. Поттер получил свои заслуженные рекомендации от Хо Янь и Ксавье, а Белл довольствовалась одной рекомендацией Хо Янь.

До прощального пира был еще целый час, поэтому все девочки тут же поспешили в свои комнаты, принарядиться и привести себя в порядок.

Лили надела новое приталенное платье насыщенного зеленого цвета. Оно было на толстых бретелях, открывающее ее тонкие руки, и с чуть пышной юбкой, длиной по колено. Лили хотела заплести толстую косу, как она часто делала, но решила оставить волосы распущенными.

Оценивающе окинув себя довольным взглядом в зеркало, Лили решила еще подкрасить глаза и губы.

Дождавшись Алису, Вивьен и Сару, они дружной компанией пошли к шатру, где ожидался пир.


	4. Последний день

_**Джеймс Поттер** _

Джеймс увидел Лили и обомлел. Ему казалось, она еще никогда не была так прекрасна. Стройную фигуру красиво облегало зеленое платье, расходящееся солнцем от тонкой талии. Волосы легко развевались на ветру и полыхали пламенем, когда она поворачивалась к одной из девочек. Ее звонкий смех Джеймс слышал даже с расстояния.

Его сердце сжалось от нежности, глядя на эту картину, и рука тут же потянулась к волосам.

\- Слюни подбери, Сохатый, - Белл навалилась на один из столбиков, удерживающих шатер, и тоже смотрела на приближающихся девчонок.

Джеймс даже ничего не отвечал стал, продолжая любоваться Лили.

\- Лили, волшебно выглядидишь! - Джеймс не смог сдержать восхищения, когда девочки к ним приблизились.

\- Спасибо! - Лили улыбнулась и задрала подбородок. - Джеймс.

Дружной компанией они уселись за стол. Джеймс сел рядом с Лили, планирую весь вечер не отходить от нее ни на шаг.

Еду на пир готовили преподаватели, и каждый из них старался удивить студентов. Либерти приготовила болгарский овощной салат и мекицу - лепешку из жареного теста, заменившую хлеб. Хо Янь приготовил неизвестное им блюдо, состоящее из морепродуктов. Ксавье подал на стол традиционное английское жаркое, состоящее из ростбифа, жареного картофеля и овощей. Мадам Бужевье приготовила крем-брюле - классический французский десерт.

Студенты были в восторге и уплетали угощения за обе щеки, не переставая нахваливать блюда.

После ужина преподаватели разошлись и позволили студентам увеличить количество, сколько они захотят, на что последние радостно загудели.

Было решено снова пойти на поляну. Но на этот раз, правда, их уже было человек тридцать.

Они соорудили большой костер и уселись кругом.

Время за веселыми разговорами летело неумолимо быстро. Сара не выпускала из рук гитару, играет им все современные хиты. Они играли в различные игры и делились впечатлениями о прошедших двух неделях. Как самое яркое событие, дольше всего обсуждали дуэль и спорили, кто, где делал промахи, или наоборот, хвалили неожиданные ходы.

Джеймс несколько раз пытался увести Лили и поговорить с ней. Ему нестерпимо хотелось остаться с ней наедине.

Но каждый раз им кто-нибудь, да мешал. Вначале к ним подошел тот самый японец-коршун и стал благодарить Лили за прекрасную и честную дуэль, потом стал говорить о ее красоте и пригласить в гости в Японию. Джеймс это стерпел из последних сил.

Потом к ним подбежала Алиса с криком, что ее укусил рогатый змей и только спустя полчаса ее удалось убедить, что в этом регионе они не водятся.

После этого к ним, качаясь и в какую обнимку, подошли Сара и Белл, напевавшие-то тоскливую песню.

Далеко за полночь все начали расходиться по своим комнатам. Джеймс пошел проводить до их домика, в надежде, что Лили пригласит его остаться, впрочем, понимая, насколько наивно звучит его самонадеянные желания.

Попрощавшись, - его, конечно, остаться не пригласили, - Джеймс с грустью и негодованием поплелся в свою комнату.

В спальне был один Жерар, который уже крепко спал. Раздевшись, Джеймс лег в свою кровать.

Сон не шел. Более того, в груди разрасталось беспокойное чувство. Вначале Джеймс думал, что это из-за Лили и их сложных отношений, но напряжение все нарастало.

Промучив в постели неизвестно долгое время без сна, Джеймс взглянул на часы. Три ночи. Тихо застонав, он перевернулся на другой бок. Решив сходить до гостиной и попить воды, Джеймс бесшумно вышел из комнаты. Он налил в стаканчик воды и посмотрел в окно.

Сердце его рухнуло вниз, руки похолодели и волосы приподнялись на загривке.

_Пожиратели._

В высокой траве перемещалось несколько человек в высоких капюшонах и белых масках с позолотой. Они шли стройной линией c задней части домов.

_Лили._

Джеймс бросился в свою комнату, схватил рюкзак, мантию-невидимку, палочку и зеркало.

\- Сириус!

\- Да! - в тот же миг в зеркале появилось лицо Белл. Она, похоже, тоже не спала.

\- Пожиратели!

Белл мертвенно побледнела и кивнула, не задавая лишних вопросов.

\- Возьми Лили и Алису, я буду через минуту.

Джеймс попытался разбудить Жерара и предупредить об опасности, но лишь невнятно бормотал и отворачивался. Джеймс не мог терять ни минуты, поэтому выскочил из комнаты и бросился в дверь наискосок.

\- Фенвик! - Джеймс старался говорить шепотом. - Бенджи, проснись, тут Пожиратели.

Бенджи тут же вскочил с кровати и заозирался по сторонам. В первый миг он решил, что это очередная шутка Джеймса, но взглянув на его лицо, все понял и схватил палочку.

\- Разбуди остальных. Старайтесь не шуметь и не дайте им понять, что мы знаем.

\- А ты куда?

\- Я к Лили, - и подумав, добавил: - Будь осторожен. Скоро что-то начнется.

Джеймс обернулся в мантию-невидимку на бегу и кинулся к домику Лили. Пробравшись в дом девочек, Джеймс скинул мантию.

Он сразу нашел взглядом Лили. Она была бледная и испуганная. И тем не менее, смотрела на него с решительностью.

\- Сколько их? - Белл тут же подбежала, полностью готовая к бою.

\- Точно не знаю, проверал шестерых, но скорее всего больше, - ответила Джеймс и посмотрел на Лили. - Лили, сейчас ты вместе со всеми пойдешь в пещеру, там, где ты видела нас с Белл и о которой я тебе рассказывал.

Голос Джеймса был твердым и уверенным, Лили лишь кивнула в ответ.

\- Это портал, - Джеймс достал из рюкзака потрепанный башмак, - если мы не вернемся через час, ты его активируешь и вы перенесетесь к моему дому.

\- Откуда он у тебя? - вмешалась Сара.

\- Отец дал на всякий случай. Случай наступил.

\- Времени нет, быстро уходите.

Все сгрудились возле выхода из домика. В небольшой группе девочек царило напряжение и страх. Иностранки, в большинстве своем, не знали, кто такие Пожиратели Смерти, но ужас других передался и им тоже.

\- Кто-нибудь умеет накладывать дезиллюминационные чары? - спросила Белл.

Поднялась пара рук.

\- Отлично, наложите на себя и других.

\- Лили, - Джеймс ответ ее в сторонку, - это мантия-невидимка. Надень ее и ни при каких условиях не снимай. Хорошо?

Лили слабо кивнула и взяла протянутый ей серебристый сверток.

\- Джеймс, - она подняла на него расширенные от страха глаза, - а ты куда?

\- Мы с Сириусом поможем остальным.

Не давая ей больше произнести ни слова, Джеймс помогала накинуть на Лилиявтию, и девочки, взшись за руки, колонной побежали к выходу из лагеря.

_Только бы с ней ничего не случилось. Только не она._

Не успели девочки пересечь границу лагеря, как два крайних домика поднялись в воздух от взрыва.

\- Ложись! - Белл кинулась на Джеймса прижимая того к земле и выставляя магический щит.

Джеймс не успел ничего понять. Его оглушило взрывом. В голове стоял страшный гул, эхом отдавались чьи-то голоса и крики.

Их с Белл засыпало обломками и грязью, в воздухе поднялся столб пыли.

Не успел он прийти в себя, как прозвучал очередной взрыв. На этот раз взлетели оставшиеся три домика.

Отовсюду слышались крики. В ушах звенело, словно по голове ударили чем-то тяжелым. Джеймс с трудом поднялся. В голове стоял страшный звон, голова кружилась, перед глазами все плыло и искрилось.

С трудом придя в себя, он оглянулся, пытаясь сквозь тьму и пыль что-то разглядеть. Все было в саже. В воздухе пахло гарью.

Джеймс, на ощупь, пошел к домику, где он оставил Фенвика. На первый взгляд под завалами никого не оказалось, и Джеймс даже успел порадоваться, что им удалось выбраться. Как вдруг, в дюйме от него пролетела вспышка заклинания. Он повернулся.

_Трое._

Рядом появилась Белл. Им сразу же удалось сразить одного из Пожирателей, но двое других оказались намного сильнее.

Вспышка за вспышкой разрезали дым, пытаясь достать соперника. Джеймс палил всеми известными ему заклинаниями, пытаясь одолеть Пожирателей. Но все было без толку, пока один из них не запнулся о груду камней и не повалился на спину, потеряв сознание.

Последнего Пожирателя Джеймс и Белл легко парализовали и связали.

Но не успели они отдышаться, на другом конце лагеря послышались выкрики заклинаний и борьба. Не медля ни секунды, они бросились в ту сторону, на ходу обезвредив еще одного Пожирателя.

В другом конце лагеря сражались мастер Хо Янь, Фенвик и двое японцев против девятерых Пожирателей.

Джеймс и Белл сходу влились в схватку. Лучи заклинаний летели без разбора. Джеймс уже перестал считать сколько он выпустил заклинаний, какие именно и в кого. Он только видел белые маски с позолотой и целился именно в них.

На удивление, не было ни страха, ни волнения. Одно лишь ожесточенное желание уничтожить цель.

Общими силами они справились и всех повязавших и обезвреженных кинули в одну кучу.

Разделившись на две группы, Фенвик пошел с Джеймсом и Белл, они двинулись искать выживших. Из преподавателей не выжил больше никто, кроме Хо Янь. Когда Джеймс увидел темно-рыжие волосы Либерти замаранные кровью и ее бездыханное тело, под грудой камней, к горлу подступила тошнота.

_Лили… Надеюсь ты уже в безопасности. Только бы ты была в безопасности._

Они разбирали завалы домика, как вдруг на них из высокой травы выбежало еще четверо Пожирателей. В Фенвика тут же попал луч заклинания и он без сознания упал на землю.

_Бенджи!_

Вдалеке также слышались звуки сражения. Но им сейчас было не до этого. Он с Сириусом вновь спина к спине, отбивая заклинания и насылая ответные проклятья.

У Джеймса мелькнула отчаянная мысль, что им не спастись, как вдруг им на помощь подоспели Хо Янь с еще одним студентом.

Профессор защиты одним взмахом палочки уложил сразу двоих. С легкостью покончившимися оставшимися двумя, Джеймс помчался к Фенвику, с облегчением замечая, что его всего лишь оглушили.

Приведя друга в чувство, Джеймс вопросительно посмотрел на Хо Янь и японца.

\- Кто-нибудь… жив?

В ответ они лишь покачали головой, тяжело дыша.

Убедившись, что Пожирателей поблизости больше нет, они стремительно направились ко второму домику девочек, который еще не успели проверить.

На улице уже начинал проступать рассвет, но в воздухе еще все столб пыли. Один из домиков полыхал огнем, озаряя все вокруг.

Джеймс увидел у домика несколько тонких силуэтов, пытавшихся разобрать обломки. Приблизившись, он увидел, что это Лили, рядом с которой была Вивьен и чуть поодаль Алиса, Сара и еще одна японка.

В момент в момент поднялась злость и волнение. Лили не должно было здесь быть.

Джеймс сразу ускорил шаг, бегом направляясь в ее сторону.

Позади девочек, с левой стороны от бегущего Джеймса, вышли еще два Пожирателя. Один из них поднял руку с палочкой и выпустил в Лили зеленый луч света.

Момент словно остановился. Словно в замедленной съемке он видел, как от палочки Пожирателя отсоединяется яркий зеленый луч, стремительной вспышкой устремляется вперед.

Только не Лили, нет, нет, только не Лили.

Его сердце бешено колотилось, грозясь проломить ребра. Он уже не бежал, а летел. Словно мантру повторяя про себя лишь одни слова.

_Только не Лили! Нет!_

\- Лили!

Он увидел его пронзительные зеленые глаза, когда Лили обернулась на него.

_Только не Лили…_

Джеймс упал, увидев перед собой зеленую вспышку.

_Или это были глаза Лили?_

_**Лили Эванс** _

Лили, ведя всех за собой, бежала к краю поляны. Едва они ее пересекли, как их домики начали взрываться, один за другим.

_Джеймс…_

Сердце больно сжалось, в груди все сдавило.

\- Давай, Лили, не останавливайся, - голос Алисы слабо дрожал.

Лили снова бросилась бежать. В темноте очень трудно было различить дорогу, бежали, практически, наугад. Наконец, добежав до начала склона, Лили велела всем спускаться, а сама вновь оглянулась в сторону лагеря, пытаясь выискать глазами лишь одного человека.

_Джеймс._

Из лагеря доносились звуки сражений, один из домиков полыхал, словно факел.

_Джеймс…_

\- Лили, идем, - Алиса легонько подтолкнула подругу.

Призвав остатки разума, напомнив себе, что надо хотя бы девочек отвести в безопасное место, Лили вновь устремилась вперед. Спустившись по крутому склону, она опять бросились бежать. На многих дезиллюминационные чары уже прекратили действовать, но прятаться им уже было не от кого.

\- Далеко собрались, малышки? - послышался сзади мягкий баритон.

Лили резко развернулась, увидев позади троих Пожирателей. Она все еще была в мантии, но другие были под прицелом.

Воспользовавшись своей невидимостью, она сразу оглушила двоих. Третий, выпустил наугад заклинание, задел режущим заклинанием ее руку, откуда тут же хлынула кровь. Но его тут же сразили Алиса и Сара.

До пещеры оставалось уже пара десятков футов, черная расщелина виднелась в проступающем рассвете. Но Лили и думать не могла о том, чтобы уйти отсюда. Второпях наложив на рану неаккуратный шов, она прислушалась, пытаясь различить, что происходит на поляне.

_Джеймс._

\- Алиса, возьми портал, - Лили всучила Алисе башмак и, развернувшись, побежала в обратную сторону, - я не могу уйти без Джеймса.

Алиса бросилась за подругой, понимая, что отговаривать бесполезно. Следом за ними побежали Вивьен, Сара и Кику.

С трудом поднявшись по крутому склону, они бросились бежать обратно в лагерь.

В лагере ничего не было видно, кругом стояла пыль и слышались лишь отдаленные голоса. Они кинулись к ближайшему домику, из-под завалов которого доносились слабые стоны.

\- Эммелина, дрожащим голосом проговорила Лили, узнав приятельницу, - все хорошо, мы здесь, сейчас мы тебя вытащим.

Лили начала откидывать доски и кирпичи, пытаясь достать сокурсницу.

\- Лили!

Джеймс!

Повалившись на него, и в результате чего она резко сбила ее с ног.

\- Джеймс!

\- Лили! - Поттер смотрел на нее своими огромными карими глазами, полными неподдельного страха и отчаянья. - Лили…

Обезвредив Пожирателей, Сириус, который уже принял свой истинный облик, помог им подняться.

Едва Лили поднялась на ноги, взгляд упал на лежащее рядом тело.

_Вивьен… НЕТ!_

Из груди Лили словно сердце вынули. Она рухнула на колени рядом с подругой, из глаз тут же побежали обжигающие слезы. Внутри всё задрожало, грозясь взорваться. Она закрыла рот рукой, пытаясь сдержать вырывающийся вопль боли. Лили не верила, не верила, что так просто оборвалась чья-то жизнь.

Вивьен, широко распахнув глаза, смотрела в небо, только тронутое рассветом. Глядя на ее слегка приоткрытый рот, создавалось впечатление, что Вивьен-то удивлена, но никак не мертва. Нет.

\- Вивьен… - Лили несмело притронулась к ее плечу, будто надеясь, что она сейчас оживет.

\- Лили, идем, ей уже не помочь, - Джеймс поднял Лили за руку. - Сейчас не время…

_Сейчас не время…_

Но она не могла оторвать взгляда от неподвижных глаз Вивьен. Не могла поверить, что жизнь может так быстро и легко оборваться.

\- Лили ...

Но голос Джеймса действует отрезвляюще. Лили постаралась взять себя в руки, насколько это возможно. Под завалами еще могли быть выжившие, им нужна помощь.

_Живым нужна помощь… Живым_

Из-под разрушенных домов достали несколько выживших человек, многие из них были в тяжелом состоянии, переломаны ноги и руки, проломлен череп. Было несколько раненых в сражениях с Пожирателями.

Руки и лицо Лили были в крови и грязи, но она переходила от одного человека, к другому. Помогала вправлять руки, зашивать рваные раны, накладывала повязки, швы и чары, какие знала.

Кто-то сносил погибших в одно место, кто-то рыдал навзрыд возле погибшего друга, кто-то сидел на земле, опустив голову и беззвучно плача.

_За что нам все это? За что? За что это все Вивьен?_

К глазам Лили опять подступили горячие слезы, но она, не позволив себе слабости, осмотрелась вокруг, в поискахах находящихся в ее помощи.

Джеймс о чем-то разговаривал с Хо Янь, Сириусом и еще оставаться людьми.

Во всей этой трагедии никто даже не обратил внимание на Сириуса. Никто, похоже, даже не удивился, увидев Блэка в гуще сражений, плечом к плечу с Поттером. Как будто, так и должно было быть.

Лили подошла к ним. Увидев ее, Джеймс сразу взял ее за руку, уверенно взглянув на нее. А Лили, словно впервые, почувствовал умиротворение, желая, чтобы Джеймс никогда больше не отпускал ее руку.

Хо Янь говорил, что трансгрессировать с острова нельзя, порталы, на которые они прибыли, сейчас под завалами и уже в нерабочем состоянии. Отправить сообщение на материк тоже не представляется возможным.

\- У нас есть портал, - сказал Джеймс. - Один. Он полностью готов, его надо только активировать.

\- Портал способен переносить не больше дюжины человек, - сказал Хо Янь, покачав головой. - А нас тут в два раза больше.

_В два раза больше… В два раза больше дюжины… Остальные погибли._

\- Мистер Поттер, вы сейчас возьмете всех своих и отправитесь с ними порталом в Лондон, - произнес Хо Янь. - Я останусь здесь с остальными. Как только вы прибудете домой, сразу же сообщите в Министерство о трагедии, они разберутся, что делать.

Собрав рядом Сириуса, Алису, Эммелину, Бенджи, Хоуп, Рипли и Лили, Джеймс сообщил предстоящий план и активировал портал.

Все это время Джеймс не отпускал ее руку.

\- Лили, посмотри на меня.

Лили подняла глаза на Джеймса. Она так любила эти карамельно-карие глаза, которые всегда мерцали теплым огнем.

_Джеймс._

\- Все закончилось, скоро мы будем дома, - Джеймс слабо ей улыбнулся, сжав рукой ее ладонь.

Он головой указала на портал, который уже начал наливаться голубым свечением, и она быстро схватилась за потрепанный башмак.

Мощный рывок. Миг головокружения и тошноты и они на месте.


	5. Любовь во время войны

_**Джеймс Поттер** _

Едва они оказались на заднем дворе дома Поттеров, сразу сработала магическая сигнализация, предупреждающая о проникновении на территорию. Из дома тут же распахнулась дверь и на пороге появились родители.

— Джеймс! — Юфимия Поттер кинулся обнимать сына и громко всхлипывать.

Джеймс отцепил от себя руки матери и посмотрел на отца — Флимонт Поттер был очень взволнован.

_Что-то не так…_

— Что случилось?! — спросили Джеймс и Флимонт одновременно.

Джеймс начал рассказывать первым. Рассказал о нападении Пожирателей Смерти, о том, что больше половины погибло и что выжившие сейчас ожидают помощь. Сказал, что необходимо срочно отправиться в Министерство, чтобы помочь оставшимся на том проклятом острове.

Пока он рассказывал, Юфимия увела девочек и Фенвика с Рипли в дом, им всем была необходима помощь.

— Пап, что у вас случилось? — Джеймс видел, что отец не особо-то и удивлен случившемуся.

— По всей Англии прошли нападения… словно ураган. Напали на Косой переулок, Камбур выкосили подчистую, множество нападений на маглов, убили Главу Отдела магического правопорядка…

Джеймс не находил слов, так и стоял с открытым ртом и смотрел на отца, который все перечислял нападения и потери.

— Мистер Поттер, — подал голос Сириус, — Он объявил войну?

— Открыто, нет, Сириус, — мистер Поттер почесал подбородок, задумавшись. — Но, думаю, все и так очевидно.

— Только не для Министерства! — гневно выпалил Джеймс. — Сколько они уже закрывают глаза на все?!

Но не успел Джеймс разойтись, его тут же прервал отец:

— Ладно, сейчас не время спорить. Надо отправить сову в Министерство о случившемся с вами.

— Я думал, ты сам отправишься? — удивленно сказал Джеймс.

— Трансгрессионная и каминная сети закрыты, ищут преступников.

— Что?! — спросили Джеймс и Сириус одновременно.

— Так что ваши друзья пусть пока что остаются у нас, — сказал мистер Поттер и отправился писать письмо в Министерство.

Когда Джеймс и Сириус вошли в дом, Юфимия хлопотала над Эммелиной, которая пострадала больше всех. Остальные расположились на диване и креслах в гостиной. Лили снимала с руки Рипли повязку, всю пропитанную кровью и с помощью палочки прочищала рану и накладывала швы. У Джеймса сжалось сердце от этой картины. Он так хотел уберечь Лили от всех бед и невзгод, уберечь от войны и ее последствий. Джеймс пообещал себе, что никогда не допустит чтобы с Лили что-то случилось.

_**Лили Эванс** _

Ухаживая за пострадавшими и помогая миссис Поттер, Лили не заметила, как наступил вечер.

Она зашла в пустую гостиную и опустилась в кресло. Единственным источником света здесь служил камин, отбрасывая неясные тени. Она смотрела на огонь бессмысленным и пустым взглядом, все еще пытаясь осознать произошедшее.

_Вивьен, как же так…_

Она никак не могла смириться со смертью подруги. Не хотела и не могла понять, чем светлый, умный и добрый человек мог заслужить такую смерть.

Думала о других погибших. Лили видела, как японца, с которым она сражалась на дуэли и который был довольно милым и приятным человеком, вытаскивали из-под обломков. Его, буквально, разорвало на две части. У Лили к горлу опять подступили слезы и если до этого она сдерживалась, то сейчас дала им волю.

— Лили, можно? — в комнату осторожно заглянула Юфимия Поттер.

— Миссис Поттер, да, конечно, — Лили тут же вытерла со щеки слезы, сдержав очередной всхлип. — Извините за это…

— Ничего, дорогая, ты многое пережила сегодня, — Юфимия села на краешек соседнего кресла. — Джеймс рассказал, как храбро ты себя вела.

Лили через силу скривила губы в улыбке. Ей сейчас было так горько, что хотелось разрыдаться в полную силу.

_Джеймс…_

— Расскажи, что там случилось…

У Юфимии Поттер был такой мягкий голос и теплый взгляд, что Лили как прорвало. Она рассказала ей обо всем. Как напали на лагерь. Как их всех разбудил Сириус. Как Джеймс сказал им бежать. Рассказала обо всех погибших, о том, как ее спас Джеймс и о смерти Вивьен, не выдержав под конец и чувствуя, как по щекам слезы бегут.

— Не надо жалеть умерших, Лили, — миссис Поттер легко прикоснулась к руке Лили. — Сохрани в памяти хорошие воспоминания о них и отпусти.

Они немного помолчали, глядя на огонь.

— Когда встречаешься лицом к лицу со смертью, понимаешь, — продолжила миссис Поттер, — как многое ты не успел сделать. Где-то малодушно струсил, где-то был слишком горд, а где-то просто напросто не успел.

Юфимия посмотрела своими карими, точь-в-точь как у Джеймса, глазами на Лили.

— Живи здесь и сейчас, Лили, и наслаждайся каждым моментом. Особенно в такие времена. Мы никогда не знаем, когда закончится наш путь, — она ненадолго замолчала и вновь продолжила. — Знаешь, я часто смотрю на Джеймса и Сириуса, и они живут с такой жаждой, словно завтра никогда не наступит… И думаю — это правильно. Поэтому живи, Лили. Говори людям то, что хочешь сказать. Целуй любимого человека. Прокатись на скоростной метле, если вдруг захочется, — Юфимия улыбнулась так, что невозможно было не ответить.

_Вот в кого у Джеймса улыбка… и глаза._

— Спасибо, миссис Поттер.

— Пойдем в столовую, я приготовила всем нам перекусить.

Лили, утерев дорожки слез с щек, пошла за миссис Поттер в столовую, где все громко переговаривались.

— Лили, ты как? — спросила Алиса, с беспокойством глядя на подругу.

— Все хорошо, Алиса, — Лили слабо улыбнулась, — есть хочется.

Алиса отрезала большой кусок от яблочного пирога, налила чашку чая и поставила перед ней. Лили посмотрела на Джеймса. Он о чем-то переговаривался с Сириусом, который хмурил брови и был необычайно серьезен.

— Надо бы домой сообщить, что с нами все хорошо, — подал голос Ричард.

Лили хлопнула себя ладонью по лбу, ругая себя за забывчивость. Сегодня днем они все должны были прибыть домой, родители должно быть места себе не находят. Но не успели все всполошиться, их успокоил мистер Поттер:

— Все в порядке, я отправил сову вашим родителям еще днем, они знают, что вы в безопасности.

— Спасибо, мистер Поттер! — прозвучал недружный хор голосов.

— Мистер Поттер, можно включить радио? — спросила Эммелина.

— Да, включайте. Может какие-то новости появились.

Настроив радио на волну Министерства, все в столовой притихли. Диктор говорила о новых нападениях и новых потерях. Пострадало много высокопоставленных сотрудников Министерства, в том числе дядя Рипли, напали еще на один округ Англии и было множество пострадавших среди маглов.

— Монстры… — тихо сказала Алиса.

— Почему Министерство ничего не делает? — задал Бенджи всех интересующий вопрос.

— Министерство не знает, кто совершает эти преступления, не знает, какой будет следующий их шаг и где их ждать. Возможно, если знать местоположение Волан-де-Морта, можно было бы и что-то предпринять, но у нас нет этой информации, — пояснил мистер Поттер.

В столовой поднялся шум. Все стали спорить и обсуждать где может быть Волан-де-Морт, кто может состоять в его армии и кто виновен во всех этих нападениях. Джеймс не принимал участия в этих спорах, и немного погодя его куда-то увел мистер Поттер. Лили подумала, что должно быть, мистеру Поттеру известно гораздо больше, чем говорят по радио.

Лили вдруг вспомнила, что она все еще не поблагодарила Джеймса за то, что он спас ей жизнь. Им вообще все еще не удалось поговорить или хотя бы остаться наедине.

У Лили разболелась голова от шума, ей не хватало воздуха, в столовой было слишком людно и громко. Она тихонько прошла сквозь кухню и вышла через заднюю дверь на крыльцо.

Полной грудью вдохнув прохладный ночной воздух, она прикрыла глаза, наслаждаясь покоем. Теплый ветер легко развевал ее волосы и приятно обдувал лицо. Присев на ступеньку, она положила голову на руки, сложенные на коленях. Из низкой травы доносился стрекот кузнечиков, сквозь дверь слышались отдаленные голоса друзей.

На душе мгновенно наступило умиротворение.

Но не успела она в полной мере насладиться одиночеством, как вдруг услышала отдаленный шум. Вскинув голову, она увидела Джеймса. Он сидел в беседке, обвитой плющом, и потому сразу не заметной в ночной тьме. На него немного падал свет из окна гостиной, и было видно его непривычно серьезный вид. Он о чем-то напряженно думал, между бровями пролегла складка, губы крепко сжаты и взгляд неподвижен. Лили еще не приходилось видеть такого Джеймса. Он, словно почувствовав ее взгляд, резко повернул голову и посмотрел ей прямо в глаза.

Лили от неожиданности вскочила на ноги и хотела было вернуться в дом, но он оказался быстрее, в несколько широких шагов оказавшись возле крыльца.

— Лили… — Джеймс говорил очень тихо, — не уходи.

— Прости, я… я не хотела мешать…просто вышла подышать…и отдохнуть, — Лили сама не понимала, почему оправдывается, ничего плохого она не сделала, но ей казалось, что она нарушила его спокойствие, которое было важно для него в этот момент.

— Ты не помешала, Лили, — Джеймс продолжал говорить полушепотом, — ты никогда не мешаешь.

Повисла пауза, Лили не знала, что ей делать. Поттер стоял возле ступенек и смотрел на нее снизу вверх проникновенным серьезным взглядом.

— Джеймс... — Лили на секунду запнулась, — спасибо тебе. Ты прошлой ночью спас мне жизнь и …

— Пойдем со мной, — неожиданно сказал он, прервав ее, и протянул руку.

Лили, не сомневаясь ни секунды, протянула руку в ответ.

Они вышли за периметр сада Поттеров, прошли сквозь небольшой редкий лес и оказались на маленькой круглой поляне, вдоль которой пробегала река, а по бокам был уже более густой и непроходимый лес.

— Нам туда, — Поттер указал на большой, раскидистый дуб, находящийся прямо на самом берегу.

Когда они подошли к дереву, Поттер пробормотал заклинание и на толстом стволе дерева появилась лестница.

— Дамы вперед, — сказал Джеймс и улыбнулся, кажется впервые за вечер.

За пышной кроной листвы скрывался самый настоящий шалаш. Лили влезла в проем в полу и стала осматриваться. Шалаш был поистине волшебным, во всем ощущался дух Джеймса. Пол покрывал старый, выцветший красный ковер с желтым узором. На одной из стен висело огромное гриффиндорское знамя, под которым на полу лежали два мягких уютных пуфика. У противоположной стены стоял небольшой стол и, сильно выбивающийся из интерьера, роскошный стул с высокой расписной спинкой и обитый дорогим шелком. Над столом развешаны плакаты квиддичных команд, половина из которых были порваны и игроки на ней вовсю выражали свое недовольство. На столе в полном хаосе лежало несколько учебников и стопки исписанного пергамента. На полке, над столом, в беспорядке находилось множество детских игрушек: игрушечный снитч и деревянные игроки в квиддич верхом на метлах. В углу комнаты одиноко стояла старая метла и пара коробок, в которых что-то шевелилось.

Стены, противоположенной входу в шалаш, не было, вместо нее была лишь узкая перегородка, зато там открывался невероятный вид. Как оказалось, шалаш был размещен довольно высоко и практически прямо под ним, с сумасшедшей скоростью неслась река, за которой виднелись черные, острые верхушки деревьев.

Над лесом уже начала появляться тонкая полоска рассвета, окрашивая кончики деревьев в багряные цвета и бросая блики на реку.

— Как тебе? — Поттер оказался неожиданно близко, заставив Лили вздрогнув — она уже успела залюбоваться видом.

— Это волшебство…

Джеймс улыбнулся. Он прошел прямо к открытой стене и сел на пол, свесив ноги вниз, и одной рукой оперся на перегородку.

— Присоединишься? — Джеймс похлопал свободной рукой по полу рядом с собой.

Лили аккуратно подошла к нему, взглянула вниз на несущуюся реку, нервно сглотнула и опустилась рядом с ним.

— Я построил его, когда мне было десять, — начал говорить Джеймс, — в двенадцать усовершенствовал, добавив парочку маскировочных заклинаний. Кроме Сириуса никто не знает об этом месте…

Хоть Джеймс и говорил с ней, думал он о чем-то другом. На Лили он практически не смотрел, а глядел вдаль на восходящее солнце. Лили же не могла оторвать от него глаз.

Ей казалось странным, что после всего случившегося, можно так просто сидеть и вести будничный разговор. И с кем! С Джеймсом Поттером.

Скажи ей кто-нибудь еще полгода назад, что они без скандалов смогут сидеть рядом, соприкасаясь ногами и руками, встречать рассвет и спокойно разговаривать, Лили рассмеялась бы этому человеку в лицо.

И в то же время, это казалось абсолютно нормальным. С ним ей вдруг стало так спокойно и хорошо. Словно к этому всё и шло. Словно это самое естественное, что может быть. 

Лили во все глаза смотрела на него и, кажется, даже не моргала. Она в мельчайших подробностях разглядывала его лицо. Глядела на черные и густые ресницы, и яркие карие глаза, за стеклами очков. На четко очерченную линию губ и на его вьющиеся волосы, к которым нестерпимо хотелось прикоснуться.

Но Джеймс, словно не замечая ее пристального внимания, продолжал неспешно рассказывать про свое тайное место. И, когда он закончил, они какое-то время сидели молча, просто наслаждаясь прекрасным видом.

Вдруг рука Лили случайно дернулась и она соприкоснулась с рукой Джеймса. Не успела она ни о чем подумать, как Джеймс переплел их пальцы.

Лили казалось, что так они просидели целую вечность. Она уже не смела смотреть в его сторону, боясь спугнуть этот момент, и только изредка поглядывала на него из-под опущенных ресниц.

Джеймс медленно повернулся к ней, от чего их лица оказались всего в нескольких дюймах друг от друга.

Его глаза были словно плавленый шоколад, словно тягучий свежий мед, словно тот самый огневиски, в котором она рисковала потонуть. У нее не было сил отвести взгляд, да и желания тоже. Джеймс приблизился еще ближе.

_Поцелуй же меня, поцелуй! А то я не выдержу и сделаю это сама!_

У Лили по спине бегали мурашки, все нутро так и тянулось к нему навстречу. Джеймс, слегка наклонив голову и приблизившись так близко, что у них начали соприкасаться кончики носов, прошептал:

— Лили…

Она не успела ничего ответить, как он накрыл ее губы своими.

Вначале он прикоснулся очень робко и нежно, но когда Лили подалась ему навстречу, он осмелел и его губы стали более настойчивыми. Он обхватил ее голову рукой, прижимаясь сильнее.

Проведя языком по ее нижней губе, от чего ее рот приоткрылся, Джеймс углубил поцелуй. Они разжали, наконец, руки, и одну Джеймс сразу же запустил в ее волосы, а вторую опустил на талию, притягивая к себе еще ближе.

Он аккуратно опрокинул ее на спину, нависая над ней и не прерывая при этом поцелуя. Его руки становились все смелее. Джеймс покрывал поцелуями все ее лицо, перемещаясь на тонкую, нежную шею и обратно на губы. Лили почувствовала, как внизу живота все свело судорогой. Как перехватывает дыхание, как не хватает воздуха, требуя еще и еще.

Она прижималась к нему все сильнее, целуя все, что попадалось — его нос, скулы, лоб и, наконец, снова губы. Лили казалось, она растворяется в нем. Его рука поползла под юбкой вверх по бедру, заставив испустить ее сдавленный вздох.

Неожиданно в лесу с громким треском повалилось дерево.

Они вздрогнули и резко сели.

У Лили тряслись ноги, щеки пылали и она боялась поднять глаза на Джеймса.

— Лили… — хрипло произнес Джеймс, — нам пора возвращаться.

Джеймс выглядел потрепанным, волосы торчат еще сильнее, глаза лихорадочно блестят.

Он помог ей спуститься и они пошли в дом той же дорогой. Шли молча, переваривая случившееся, и при этом держась самыми кончиками пальцев.

Джеймс довел ее до комнаты, в которой спали девочки, и остановился.

— Лили… — в очередной раз сказал Джеймс, — спокойной ночи.

Джеймс нежно прикоснулся ее губам, оставив на них легкий поцелуй, и ушел наверх, в свою комнату.

— Спокойной ночи… Джеймс Поттер, — сказала Лили уже пустому коридору.

Она тихонько вошла в комнату и пробралась до своей кровати, стараясь не разбудить девчонок, разделась до футболки и легла в кровать.

_Спокойной ночи, Джеймс Поттер._

Лили прикоснулась пальцами к своим губам, улыбнулась и крепко уснула.

_**Джеймс Поттер** _

Сна у Джеймса не было ни в одном глазу. С ошалелой улыбкой на лице он долетел до своей комнаты и упал на кровать. Сириус при этом недовольно поворочался во сне. Джеймсу не терпелось разбудить его и рассказать о случившемся. Да что там, ему хотелось разбудить весь дом и поделиться своим счастьем, хотелось вывесить на доме огромное полотно с надписью: «Я целовал Лили Эванс».

_Я целовал Лили Эванс._

Джеймс прикоснулся пальцами к своим губам и опять расплылся в своей самой дурацкой улыбке.

Его деятельная натура не могла спокойно спать после такого и он решил, что утром надо Лили порадовать. Самое лучше, что он смог придумать, была идея собрать цветов.

_Лили проснется, а возле нее цветы лежат. Ей понравится._

Джеймс пошел в сад. К счастью, миссис Поттер выращивала несколько десятков видов цветов, в том числе очень редких. После долгих мук выбора он остановился на неизвестных ему цветах, похожи они были на пионы, источали нежный цветочный аромат и были насыщенного рыжего цвета, почти бордового.

_Как ее волосы._

Джеймс решил, что к цветам обязательно надо написать трогательное письмо о том, как много для него значит случившееся и о том, как долго он этого ждал. Исписав кучу пергамента и не найдя подходящих слов Джеймс психанул.

_Какая чушь! Это не описать словами._

Трудно найти слова, когда действительно есть что сказать. В итоге, Джеймс перевязал цветы лентой и прикрепил к ней пергамент с одним лишь словом «Лили». Ее имя он любил не меньше, чем ее саму. Прокравшись в девчачью спальню, Джеймс отлевитировал цветы на тумбочку возле кровати Эванс и теперь уже со спокойной душой пошел спать.

Упав на кровать прямо в одежде, он опять улыбнулся и вспомнил прошедшую ночь.

_Посреди вечера отец увел его в беседку у дома, сказав, что есть серьезный разговор._

_— Послушай, Джеймс, в мире начинается война, ты и сам это понял сегодня. Министерство пока никак не реагирует, но война уже идет, гибнут люди, в основном невиновные, — отец был очень встревожен. — Я хочу, Джеймс, чтобы ты был осторожен, не нарывался. Нас с твоей матерью уже пытались завербовать и, думаю, придут еще раз. Могут прийти и за тобой, Джеймс._

_Джеймс даже не решался перебить отца по своему обыкновению, и во все глаза смотрел на него._

_— Мама не хотела, чтобы я тебе все это говорил, но я считаю «предупрежден, значит вооружен». Ты талантлив, умен и чистокровен. За тобой обязательно придут и, если ты откажешься, попытаются навредить тебе. Навредить напрямую или через твоих друзей, особенно, если среди них есть маглорожденные._

_Джеймс похолодел, понимая, на кого отец намекает._

_— Я тебя не пугаю, Джеймс, но ты должен быть предельно осторожен и не ввязываться лишний раз в конфликты. Помни, что ты в ответе не только за себя. И носи, пожалуйста, мантию-невидимку всегда при себе._

_— Я понял, пап, хорошо._

_Отец ушел обратно в дом, а Джеймс так и остался в беседке, обдумывая его слова._

_Отец сказал, что их вербовали и могут прийти еще раз. Что это значит? А то, что родители в большой опасности. Джеймс знал, что они никогда не согласятся с идеями этого психопата, а значит они мишень._

_А еще была в опасности Лили. Его Лили. И это его тревожило больше всего._

_Он всё ещё с ужасом вспоминал прошлую ночь. Момент, когда в неё, в его Лили, летел зеленый луч смертельного проклятья._

_В нем поднималась волна чувств, из необъяснимого страха, отчаяния и гнева. Он даже боялся представить, что было бы, опоздай он на секунду. Сердце сжималось в крошечный комок, горло болезненно сдавливало. Больше всего на свете он боялся, что не сможет ее спасти._

_Неожиданно, ощутив чье-то присутствие, он вскинул голову и встретился взглядом с Лили. Она была напугана и хотела, как обычно, убежать. А Джеймсу сейчас так было необходимо, чтобы она была рядом. Ни родители, ни Сириус, ни остальные Мародеры, а именно Лили. Ему всегда казалось, что рядом с ней все несчастья мира отступают._

_Лили многое пережила. К своему стыду, Джеймс не ожидал, что она так храбро себя поведет. Многие девчонки начали паниковать, помощи от них было никакой. Лили же в одиночку помогала всем раненым, и вообще держалась очень стойко, не давая эмоциям взять верх._

_К его счастью, Лили осталась и согласилась пойти с ним в его убежище. Джеймс боялся даже разговор начать, переживал, что скажет какую-нибудь глупость, она расстроится и уйдет._

_Поднявшись в убежище, Лили с неподдельным интересом все осматривала, а Джеймс тихонько этим любовался, боясь спугнуть момент._

_Рассказав ей удивительную историю создания шалаша, Джеймс замолчал. Он просто наслаждался этим момент, о большем он сейчас и не мечтал. Он сидит в своем тайном месте, со своей, совсем не тайной, любовью всей его жизни._

_Он вспоминал все прошедшие года. Вспоминал как каждый день, видя ее, влюблялся в нее, снова и снова, каждый божий день. Вспоминал, как всегда хотел поразить ее, своими умениями, своим мастерством, он старался быть лучшим только для нее, для Лили. И вспоминал, как каждый раз она разбивала ему сердце, своими отказами и своей откровенной ненавистью. Вспоминал и не верил своему счастью._

_Джеймс сам не заметил, как их пальцы переплелись. Он взглянул на Лили и в который раз обомлел. В лучах утреннего солнца она была еще красивее, если это возможно. Волосы пылали огнем, изумрудные глаза искрились, а нос был усыпан яркими веснушками. Джеймс всегда удивлялся и возмущался, когда она их замазывала, ведь они делают ее такой неповторимой. Лили была похожа на лесную нимфу, на самое волшебное существо._

_Взгляд Джеймса невольно опустился на ее розовые губы. Он сглотнул и с трудом поднял взгляд обратно. Ему нестерпимо хотелось прижаться к ее губам своими. И целовать, целовать, целовать до сумасшествия. Внутри него все трепетало и горело от нестерпимого желания. И в то же время, его обуревали сомнения. Лили еще никогда не была в такой близости от него, и он боялся все испортить. С другой стороны… Он же гриффиндорец! И, прошептав: «Лили», прижался к ней губами._

***

Проснулся Джеймс спустя несколько часов, когда в доме уже было шумно, а с кухни доносились аппетитные ароматы.

_Даже Бродяга уже проснулся! Который час? Никак обед._

Джеймс взглянул на часы — «10:30» и вдруг вспомнил прошедшую ночь. На мгновение он даже испугался, что все ему приснилось, что Лили лишь мираж и на самом деле он сидел там, над ручьем, один одинешенек.

Переодеваясь в чистую одежду и снимая свитер, Джеймс почувствовал запах духов Лили.

_Нет, определенно не мираж._

Со счастливой улыбкой Джеймс вплыл в столовую, где уже все были в сборе и завтракали. Лили тоже была тут, и, заметив ее, Джеймс сразу же запустил пальцы в свои волосы.

— Доброе утро, народ! — поприветствовал разом всех Джеймс.

Ему ответил недружный хор голосов.

— Доброе утро, — Стоун улыбалась, как самая хитрющая лиса на свете, — и, Поттер, прими мои поздравления!

— Алиса! — Лили залилась краской и укоризненно посмотрела на подругу.

Джеймс усмехнулся и отвесил шутливый поклон с благодарностью.

Остальные же не понимали в чем дело и вертели головами, смотря то на Поттера, то на Эванс, то на Стоун.

— Ну! — не вытерпел Сириус. — Вы сами расскажите или под пытками?

— Извини, Сириус, это дело касается только взрослых, — ответил Джеймс и подмигнул другу. Сириус понял, что Джеймс расскажет все позднее и растянул губы в усмешке. Заметив это, Лили тут же нахмурилась.

Так и не получив ответа, все потихоньку стали расходиться, пока на кухне не остались только Джеймс и Лили.

Джеймсу было интересно, как отреагировала Лили на цветы, но спросить напрямую не решался.

Она сидела напротив него и пила горячее молоко с только что испеченным печеньем. Джеймс не мог налюбоваться столь милой картиной.

_Лили Эванс завтракает на моей на кухне…_

Он подпер лицо рукой и откровенно ею любовался. Торопливо закончив под его пристальным взглядом, Лили встала и стала убирать за собой.

— Лили, — позвал ее Джеймс, стараясь сохранить серьезный вид, — ты знаешь, что ты самая красивая девушка в мире?

Она смутилась и отвернулась, но поймав свое отражение в буфете, откуда на нее смотрела Лили с молочной пенкой усов над губой, она резко повернулась и, крикнув: «Дурак!», унеслась из кухни.

***

Вскоре объявили, что в полдень будет открыта трансгрессионная сеть ровно на одну минуту и все тут же стали собираться домой.

Джеймс пошел предупредить об этом Эванс и Стоун, которые были в своей комнате. Подходя к комнате, он, услышав голос Алисы и звонкий смех Лили, невольно улыбнулся. Постучав, он просунул свою лохматую голову в дверь. Девчонки сидели на одной кровати и что-то весело обсуждали.

— Через десять минут открывают трансгрессионную сеть, — не успел закончить Джеймс, как Стоун соскочила, начала бегать и собирать свои вещи.

Джеймс с удовольствием отметил, что его цветы стоят в вазе.

_А не в мусорке._

— Лили, тебе нужна помощь? — Джеймс опять запустил руку в свои волосы.

— Нет, спасибо, у меня уже все собрано, — она ему тепло улыбнулась.

Через пять минут все вышли на улицу за ворота, откуда можно было трансгрессировать.

Лили стояла в своем зеленом платье и держала в руках подаренные цветы. Ее волосы легко развевались на ветру, обволакивая ее голые плечи. А Джеймс стоял и издалека любовался этой картиной, не решаясь к ней подойти.

— Ну же, Сохатый! — Сириус, заметив нерешительность друга, легонько его подтолкнул. — Она только и ждет, что ты подойдешь.

Джеймс, отбросив не только свои страхи, но и вообще все свои мысли, уверенной походкой направился к Лили.

— Эванс! — пожалуй, слишком громко позвал он, потому что все тут же повернулись на них, — до конца каникул, конечно, осталось две недели, но я все равно буду тебе писать!

— Уж надеюсь, Поттер! — отозвалась Лили.

Джеймс боялся поцеловать Лили при всех и не знал, как она на это отреагирует. Они так и не оставались наедине после прошедшей ночи. Поэтому он просто поцеловал ей руку и приобнял, обхватив ее талию рукой и прижимая к себе, уткнувшись носом в ее волосы.

— Я так сильно буду по тебе скучать, — прошептал он ей на ухо, обнимая.

— Я тоже, Джеймс, — прошептала в ответ Лили. Она приподнялась на носочках и поцеловала его в щеку, и, разомкнув объятия, трансгрессировала вместе с остальными.

В воздухе остался лишь запах Лили, запах яблок и меда. А Джеймс так и стоял, закрыв глаза и пытаясь надышаться этим запахом.

***

Как и обещал, следующие две недели Джеймс каждый день писал Лили большие письма, в подробностях описывая, чем он занимается, чем питается, как они с Сириусом проводят время и некоторые новости, которые рассказывает ему отец.

В ответ Джеймс требовал не менее развернутых ответов о буднях Лили. Но она писала очень кратко. Как правило, день она проводила дома за книгами, один раз ходила гулять с Северусом и два раза сильно поругалась с сестрой. Джеймс, который в общем-то к маглам относился с любовью, терпеть не мог сестру Лили. Он вообще не мог терпеть любого, кто хоть немного делает жизнь Лили несчастной.


	6. Блэкпул

_**Сириус Блэк** _

Через пару дней полностью открыли трансгрессионную сеть, и Сириус тоже засобирался. Он решил навестить поместье дяди Альфарда, которое перешло ему по наследству в прошлом году. Он там так и не был с похорон любимого дядюшки и сейчас хотел туда съездить и навести там порядок, чтобы после окончания школы уже жить там, а не «сидеть на шее у Поттеров», как он выражался. Юфимия Поттер долго возмущалась его отъезду и взяла с него слово, что, как минимум, все праздники и воскресные обеды он будет проводить с ними.

Поместье Альфарда Блэка находилось в городе Блэкпул, графства Ланкашир на северо-западе Англии.

По большей части в Блэкпуле жили волшебники, но было и немало маглов. Когда дядя еще был жив, Сириус часто у него гостил летом.

Поместье находилось на высоком скалистом берегу, с западной части которого омывалось Ирландским морем. Оно располагалось в отдалении от города и было разделено непроходимым, высоким лесом, сквозь который к дому вела широкая каменистая дорога. 

Сириус трансгрессировал к самым воротам, на которых был выкован герб Блэков и девиз — «Чистота крови навек». Скривившись, он подумал, что надо будет от этого избавиться.

Приготовив палочку, Сириус отворил кованную дверь ворот. Дядя Альфард был умен и хитер, как истинный Блэк, поэтому можно было ожидать чего угодно. Сириус прошел по широкой дорожке к дому и вошел внутрь.

В доме стояла мертвая тишина, ни шороха, ни звука. Проверив несколько заклинаний на обнаружение ловушек и убедившись, что никакой опасности нет, Сириус убрал палочку.

Он прошел в гостиную, которая располагалась справа от входа. Просторная комната с массивным камином, служившим главным украшением, была чисто убрана, если не считать толстого слоя пыли. Следом проверив столовую и кухню, не обнаружив ничего интересного, Сириус поднялся на второй этаж, большую часть которого занимала внушительная библиотека и кабинет дяди. Некоторые полки стеллажей в библиотеке пустовали.

_Регулус._

_Значит, уже был здесь._

Все имущество и золото дяди Альфарда перешло Сириусу. И лишь свои дневники дядя завещал Регулусу. Сириус был не против, все равно он бы их сжег. А раз Регулус заходил за дневниками, значит, успел порыться и в библиотеке.

_Что ж, мы с Регом все равно разную литературу предпочитаем._

Из библиотеки Сириус прошел в кабинет. Неожиданно в шкафу послышался шорох. Тут же выхватив палочку, он невербальным заклинанием отворил дверцу шкафа.

Из глубокой тьмы шкафа выплыло нечто.

_Боггарт._

На него надвигался он сам. Только второй Сириус больше походил на призрака, был полупрозрачный и неопределенного возраста. На руках и ногах были цепи. Второй Сириус вдруг упал на колени и, запрокинув голову, по-собачьи завыл. Он хватался за волосы, выдирая их, то начинал по-детски хныкать, то вновь завывал. Он вдруг резко вскочил на ноги и стал метаться из стороны в сторону, словно в замкнутом пространстве, что-то бормоча себе под нос.

Сириус похолодел от ужаса. В памяти всплыли все месяцы его заточения на площади Гриммо. В детстве, за любое неповиновение, его закрывали в темных подвалах. Его могли продержать там несколько суток. Лишенный любых удобств, книг, нормальной еды и развлечений, всё, что ему оставалось, думать о «своем плохом поведении». Для Сириуса всегда это было самым страшным наказанием. Когда тебя запирают в подземельях Блэков, куда не проникает ни свет, ни звук, а из углов доносится чей-то шёпот. Когда кровь в жилах стынет, ощущая на коже чье-то ледяное дыхание. Сириус в такие моменты сходил с ума от тоски и страха.

— Р-ридикулус!

Заклинание не подействовало.

— РИДИКУЛУС!

Призрачный Сириус превратился в одиннадцатилетнего мальчишку, цепи превратились в яблоки и он стал ловко ими жонглировать. Сириус искусственно рассмеялся, и боггарт с громким хлопком исчез.

Всё ещё тяжело дыша, Сириус уперся руками о стол так, что костяшки пальцев побелели. Пожалуй, это действительно был его самый главный страх. Страх лишиться свободы. Страх снова оказаться в ненавистном доме. Страх остаться одному и медленно сходить с ума от тоски.

_Успокойся._

_С площадью Гриммо покончено. Ты туда больше никогда не вернешься._

_…Надо найти дядин бар._

Сириус окинул кабинет взглядом. На кофейном столике, между креслами, стояла початая бутылка огневиски. Взяв ее, он сделал несколько глотков прямо из горла, тут же поморщившись, когда резкий напиток обжег горло.

_Вот так уже лучше._

Он вышел из кабинета, прихватив с собой бутылку, и поднялся на третий этаж. Там находилась спальня дяди, его гардеробная и еще несколько гостевых комнат. Гардеробная дяди превосходила по размерам гостевые спальни.

_Да, дядя любил приодеться._

В несколько рядов висели мантии на любой вкус, костюмы и смокинги. Отдельный стеллаж был предназначен для обуви, где стояло все от лоферов до грубых крокодиловых ботинок. В выдвижных ящиках лежали запонки и зажимы с драгоценными камнями, несколько перстней с фамильным гербом и трости из редких пород металлов.

В ряд висело с дюжину различных кожаных курток, от которых Сириус пришел в восторг и тут же надел на себя одну из них.

_Моя совсем износилась. А эта, как новенькая!_

Больше всего Сириуса позабавил один шкаф, полностью выделенный под пижамы. Все они были ярких расцветок и с нелепыми рисунками.

Спальня была очень просторной и светлой. В ней было два больших окна в пол, из которых открывался потрясающий вид на море. Сама спальня, в отличие от остальных помещений дома, была выполнена в теплых тонах. Сириус прошел и сел на широкую кровать, которая слабо скрипнула под ним. Рядом, на тумбочке, лежала толстая книга в кожаном переплете. Сириус поднял ее и открыл.

_Альбом._

Книга оказалась альбомом с колдографиями. Каждое фото было бережно подклеено и имело подпись, а то и краткое описание событий. Очевидно, что дядя дорожил этими воспоминаниями. Сириус полистал альбом.

Он остановился на одной колдографии, с изображенными на ней тремя детьми, двое из которых были немногим младше него. _«Я, Сигнус и Бури на отдыхе в Испании. Лето 1940»_. Сириус без труда узнал дядю. Все тоже беззаботное лицо и лихая улыбка, он активно махал колдографу. Сигнусу, их младшему брату, было лет десять. Он держал за руку девушку. Вальбурга в свои пятнадцать была настоящей красавицей. Сириус с трудом узнавал мать. На фото она смеялась и лукаво улыбалась, поглядывая на Альфарда.

_Что могло с ней произойти, что она стала такой жестокой и невыносимой стервой?.._

Сириус перелистнул дальше. На фото был Альфард и еще один молодой человек. Надпись гласила: _«Я и Том. Выпуск 1945 Хогвартс»_. Если дядя театрально поправлял свою бабочку и строил глазки, то второй парень практически не шевелился, высокомерно глядя в камеру холодным взглядом.

Решив, что этот неприятный тип является одним из многочисленных друзей дяди, Сириус перелистнул еще несколько страниц.

Губы невольно растянулись в улыбке. На колдографии был дядя, сидящий на кресле с высокой спинкой, на подлокотнике которого сидел семилетний Сириус. Дядюшка поворачивался к нему и подмигивал, вызывая у того шкодную улыбку. Подпись к фото гласила: _«Я и проказник Сириус. Весна 1966»_. Как была сделана эта колдография, он прекрасно помнил.

_В тот вечер в их доме были репортеры и колдографы. Орион Блэк был награжден Орденом Мерлина I степени. Поэтому в их поместье собралась вся многочисленная семья Блэк, а также люди из газеты, сделать колдографии и взять интервью. Помимо репортеров из газет, были также биографы, которые писали биографию Блэков._

_Сириус за день уже порядком устал. Целый день приходилось встречать важных гостей, быть вежливым и обходительным. Для семилетнего Сириуса такая ноша оказалась непосильной. Поэтому к вечеру он уже успел вывести из себя кузину Нарциссу, повздорить со своей другой кузиной Беллой и устроить соревнования на метлах с кузиной Медой. Случайно разбил поднос, со стоявшими на нем графинами с огневиски, и при этом удачно свалил все на домовика. Испортил колдокамеру одного из репортеров. Заляпал соусом платье тетушки Друэллы._

_Мать была уже на грани взрыва, готовая запереть Сириуса в подземелье на веки вечные. Но того спас припозднившийся Альфард Блэк, который заявился как раз, когда уже собирались делать семейное фото._

_— Сириус, немедленно угомонись! — кричала Вальбурга Блэк своему старшему сыну, который, словно груша на дереве, повис на любимом дядюшке._

_— Спокойно, Бури! — добродушно улыбнулся Альфард, — дай потискать моего любимого проказника._

_После этого началась череда бессмысленных колдографирований. Колдографии делали и общую, и каждого члена семьи по отдельности. Сириус фотографировался и со своей семьей, и отдельно с родителями, отдельно со своим младшим братом Регулусом, со своими кузинами и, конечно же, с любимым дядюшкой._

Сириус немного взгрустнул. Ему очень не хватало дяди.

Альфард Блэк всегда вызывал у Сириуса восхищение. Дядя был талантливым магом, одним из лучших в свое время. При этом дядюшка был любимцем публики. Ни одно светское мероприятие не обходилось без него. Он всегда являлся самым желанным гостем в любом доме. Вокруг Альфарда всегда крутились самые очаровательные женщины, причем, не только волшебницы, что выводило из себя его родителей и сестру. Альфард так и не женился, предпочитая вечную свободу и независимость. А Вальбурга всегда говорила, что Альфард спустил свою жизнь на безумные кутежи и растрачивание фамильного состояния. Сириус, в глубине души, восторгался им.

Когда Сириус поступил в Хогвартс, в летние каникулы Альфард всегда забирал Сириуса к себе на пару недель и отправлял того к Поттерам. Иначе Вальбурга ни за что бы не отпустила своего сына к предателям крови.

А поскольку Сириус поступил на Гриффиндор, родители лишили его карманных денег. Дядюшка и тут помог, регулярно отправляя любимому племяннику мешочек галлеонов на мелкие расходы.

Альфард даже каким-то образом уговорил Вальбургу подписать Сириусу разрешение на Хогсмид на третьем курсе. Сириус терялся в догадках, какие несметные богатства пообещал дядя его матери. Потому что Вальбурга рассчитывала шантажировать Сириуса Хогсмидом еще очень долгое время.

Сейчас Сириус начал жалеть, что так мало проводил времени с дядей.

Сириус закрыл альбом и положил его обратно на тумбочку. Сделав еще несколько глотков из бутылки, он направился на улицу.

Рядом с домом находилась конюшня. Дядя Альфард лошадей не держал, но Сириус все равно решил заглянуть и проверить помещение.

На крыше было множество окон, откуда проникал яркий солнечный свет. Внутри было пыльно и грязно, а так же, непонятно откуда взявшаяся, груда металлолома. Сириус прошел в дальний угол, где под большим тентом что-то скрывалось. Сдернув его, Сириус потерял дар речи.

_Дядя, знал бы ты, как я тебя обожаю!_

Под тентом стоял мотоцикл. Самый настоящий мотоцикл. Два больших, черных колеса, блестящий металл, обтянутые кожей рукоятки и сиденье. Сириус даже на девушек с таким трепетом не смотрел, как на этот мотоцикл. Дрожащими от волнения руками он провел по отполированной поверхности мотоцикла.

_Дядюшка знал, что я мечтаю о таком. Наверняка, он тут неспроста._

Он тут же выгнал его на улицу и уселся верхом. Быстро разобравшись с управлением, Сириус погнал мотоцикл на выезд из поместья и дальше по трассе в город. На панели управления была красная кнопка. Не колеблясь ни секунды, Сириус нажал на нее. Мотоцикл взревел и тут же оторвался от земли, с громким выхлопом рванув в небо.

Сириус заорал от восторга во всю мощь своих легких, не сдерживая бушующий внутри ураган. Он прибавил еще сильнее газа.

Вот оно — счастье. Мотоцикл на сумасшедшей скорости разрезал пелену облаков. Ветер бил в лицо и трепал волосы. Сердце сжималось от восторга и адреналина. Сириус наслаждался чувством абсолютной свободы.

В Блэкпуле уже начали загораться огни, когда Сириус, наконец, собрался возвращаться в поместье. По пути он остановился возле небольшого кафе, чтобы купить себе еды.

Вернувшись в поместье, он устроился в гостиной. Он ярко разжег камин и подошел к граммофону, чтобы выбрать пластинку. Дядя Альфард слушал классику, блюз и джаз. Перебирая бесчисленное количество коробочек, Сириус подумал, что не мешало бы прикупить что-то более современное. Он как раз видел в городе музыкальный магазин. Сириус остановил свой выбор на Чарли Паркере и поставил пластинку в граммофон. Усевшись на диван, он достал огневиски и пиццу, которую заказал в кафе.

Быстро покончив с пиццей, Сириус улегся на диван. Он слишком утомился за день, поэтому сейчас просто лежал и смотрел на огонь в камине, даже не заметив, как задремал.

_В комнате было душно, а от камина исходил сильный жар. Сириус все так же лежал на диване и смотрел на девушку. В ярком свете огня было не видно ее лица, а лишь образ. Она, раскинув руки в стороны, медленно кружилась по комнате и подпевала песне, звучащей из граммофона. На ней были надеты ботинки Сириуса, которые были ей раза в два велики, и его рубашка, опускавшаяся до середины бедра и открывая стройные ноги и острые коленки. Сквозь тонкий материал рубашки просвечивали плавные изгибы ее фигуры, всё сильнее будоража нечто в его груди. Сириус любовался ею и ее мягким голосом, что подпевал Фрэнку Синатре. Ему так хотелось заглянуть в ее глаза и увидеть ее улыбку. Хотелось протянуть руки и обхватить ее, заключив в свои объятия. Хотелось крепко прижать к себе и полной грудью вдохнуть запах ее волос. Но она словно в недосягаемости была, не подступая к нему. Вокруг нее все сверкало золотой дымкой, будто она была призраком. Девушка, заметив его внимательный взгляд, вдруг засмеялась и позвала его: «Блэк?»._

Он проснулся и резко сел на диване. Он пытался ухватиться за обрывки сна, но они мигом исчезли. Потерев руками лицо, Сириус разом осушил стоящий рядом стакан. Огонь в камине давно потух и в комнате стало прохладно и темно. Сириус поежился и взглянул на часы. Три часа ночи. С тяжким вздохом он поднялся и пошел в спальню.

Зайдя в спальню дяди, Сириус вспомнил о шкафе с пижамами и немного повеселел. Он выбрал себе розовую с ярко-красными фениксами. Устроившись в постели, он уснул, едва голова коснулась подушки.

Следующую неделю Сириус провел в конюшне, которая отныне служила гаражом для мотоцикла. Все это время он читал инструкции по управлению и ремонту мотоцикла. Проводил эксперименты, добавляя то или иное заклинание. И до блеска полировал металлические части.

Сириус был невероятно счастлив проводить время со своей новой игрушкой.

За пару дней до окончания каникул прилетела сова от Джеймса с предложением всем вместе встретиться в Косом переулке и купить все необходимое к школе.

Сириус совершенно потерял счет времени, и с удивлением обнаружил, что уже через два дня надо возвращаться в Хогвартс. И неожиданно понял, что ужасно соскучился по Мародерам и школе.


	7. Благороднейшее и древнейшее семейство де Бланк

_**София де Бланк** _

\- Мадемуазель София? - послышался робкий голос эльфа.

\- Да, Трикси? - ответила София, продолжая смотреть в потолок пустым взглядом.

\- Мадемуазель София, вас зовет госпожа де Бланк, - залепетал эльф, - просит поторопиться, говорит это очень важно.

София перевела взгляд на эльфа, которая начала мять свою шелковую тряпицу, завязанную на подобии тоги и еще сильнее пучить свои огромные голубые глаза. Тяжело вздохнув, София размышляла, что могло понадобилась матери. До нового учебного года еще больше недели, а значит, есть еще время и можно не торопиться с покупками учебных принадлежностей. Однако, её лучше всё равно не раздражать, и явиться, раз она просит.

Поднявшись с кроватью, она произнесла:

\- Спасибо, Трикси, передай ей, что я уже спускаюсь.

Эльф удовлетворенно кивнула и исчезла с негромким хлопком.

София подошла к зеркалу и критически оглядела свое отражение. На нее взирало усталое лицо. Скорчив рожицу, она повертела головой перед зеркалом, разглядывая себя с разных сторон. За последние полгода она страшно похудела, щеки ввалились, под глазами синие круги от недосыпа и ночных кошмаров. В самих глазах беспросветная тоска и печаль. Светлые волосы собраны в беспорядочный пучок, откуда торчат несколько спутанных прядей.

Чтобы не нервировать в очередной раз своей матери своей магловской одеждой, София накинула небесно-голубую школьную мантию, на которой безуспешно попыталась разгладить складки.

_И так сойдет._

Еще раз тяжело вздохнув, София вышла из комнаты.

Всю дорогу она гадала, где она успела провиниться и что нужно матери. Она никогда не звала ее без серьезного повода, будь то очередное письмо мадам Максим - директора школы, об ее отвратительных оценках, или магловская полиция. От последней мать была в большом шоке и отходила от этого ужаса не одну неделю. Это же надо, госпожа де Бланк, благороднейшая из благороднейших аристократов, чистоте крови может позавидовать сам Мерлин, и тут ей говорят, что ее младшая дочь попала в полицию и все это посреди рождественского приема. Какой позор на славное семейство! После этого случая Софию не выпускали из комнаты до самого конца каникул.

В целом, София даже радовалась, когда ее не замечали. Она была поздним и нежелательным ребенком. Мать ее по избегала, а отец откровенно ненавидел. София старалась не попадаться ему на глаза лишний раз, во время предотвращения конфликтов, и которые так постоянно случались. Он обладал буйным и жестоким нравом, и за любое неповиновение грозился выпороть или проклясть, временами воплощая свои угрозы в жизнь. И не уставал говорить, что она грязное пятно в их великом роду - до девяти лет она не проявляет ни малейших магических способностей, а сейчас с трудом может сотворить самые элементарные чары. Всё семейство было уверено, что она сквиб. И если бы не любимый старший брат, ее бы, наверное, уже давно сбросили со скалы.

Подойдя к покоям матери, София еще раз попыталась разгладить складки мантии и убрать торчащие пряди. В последний раз вздохнув, она громко постучала в приоткрытую дверь и вошла.

\- Здравствуйте, мама. Вы хотели меня видеть? - произнесла София, устремив на мать безразличный взгляд.

В комнате, возле гардеробной мадам де Бланк, дружным стояла дюжина эльфов, понуро опустив свои длинные носы. Это показалось Софии странным - мать никогда не собирала у себя всех их домовиков.

\- Да, - ответила она, окинув дочь придирчивым взглядом, чуть дольше задержавшись взглядом на ее прическе и заметно скривив губы. - Сегодня необходимо собрать все вещи, София. Тебе необходимо быть готовым к шести утра со всеми своими личными вещами, об остальном позаботятся эльфы. Мы переезжаем в Англию, - добавила госпожа де Бланк.

Софии совершенно не по-аристократически раскрыла рот, с непониманием глядя на мать. Ей показалось, что она ослышалась.

\- Переезжаем? В Англию? Но почему? Как надолго? А как же школа? - София вмиг растеряла все свои манеры и стала засыпать мать вопросом. На короткое мгновение даже непроглядная тоска из души пропала, которая не покидала ее последние полгода.

\- Прекрати, - госпожа де Бланк метнула строгий взгляд на дочь. - Почему, тебя не касается, будешь делать, что велено. А насчет школы, - она немного смягчилась, и даже позволила себе улыбнуться, - я уже объяснила ситуацию в мадам Максим и она обещала поспособствовать твоему переводу.

София не верила своим ушам. Это казалось полным абсурдом.

Она любила Францию, любила Шармбатон и ей совсем, совсем не хотелось отсюда уезжать. Софию совершенно не устраивало такое положение дел.

\- Какого…

\- Разговор окончен. Если тебе нужна помощь в сборх, можешь взять Трикси.

Эльф вышла вперед и взглянув на Софию, сообщила, что она готова помочь ей в любых делах.

София вышла из комнаты, не зная с чего начать. Первым делом хотелось бросить брата, но он в это время обычно бывал на работе в заведении. Луи наверняка в курсе, с чем связан столь скорый переезд.

Луи был единственным человеком в семье, кто относился с любовью к Софии. Он был гордостью семьи. Красив, умен, обходителен. Луи пророчили большое будущее. Несколько лет назад он с особым отличием окончил Шармбатон и устроился в Министерство в Отдел по международным связям. К семейству де Бланк выстроилась очередь из семей, желавших выдать своих дочерей за Луи. Но в первую очередь надо было угодить Мадам де Бланк, а это сделать было ох, как не просто. Поэтому в свои двадцать шесть Луи был даже не помолвлен.

\- Трикси, ты не знаешь, Луи уже дома? - на всякий случай решила спросить София.

\- Да, мадемуазель София, господин Луи у себя в комнате, - прощебетала Трикси.

София остановилась, круто развернулась и кинулась в обратную сторону.

\- Луи! Луи! - София громко постучала в дверь, ведущую в спальню брата, и для достоверности подергала дверную ручку, но она заперта. - Луи, это София, я знаю, ты дома.

Послышался щелчок на двери. София распахнула дверь и увидела брата. Она сразу почувствовала, что происходит что-то неладное. В статуе стоял страшный бардак, на столе было исписано множество пергаментов, разлиты чернила. Одна картина лежала на полу, другая висела на одном крючке, свесившись набок. Статуя в стене комнаты была частично разбита. Сложилось впечатление, что по комнате прошел ураган.

\- Луи? .. - София медленно подошла к брату, который стоял спиной ко входу и смотрел в окно. - Луи, что происходит?

\- Ах, София, это ты! - брат повернулся и в тот же миг на его лицо появилась привычная улыбка. - Всё в порядке, крошка, я просто собираюсь. Мама уже тебя «порадовала» новостями?

Когда брат улыбнулся, София расслабилась. Возможно, он действительно всего лишь находился в процессе сборов.

\- Скажи, Луи, ты в курсе, что за спешность? Почему сейчас? И почему я не могу остаться здесь и доучиться? - София засыпала брата вопросы, которые не смогла задать матери. - И кто вообще так делает, собирайся, завтра переезжаем ?!

\- Во-первых, дорогая, успокойся и присядь, - Луи подвел ее к красивой кованой скамейке, стоявшей возле кровати. - Во-втором, планы по переезду ведутся уже не первый месяц. Мы не хотели беспокоить тебя раньше времени.

София хотела было перебить, но Луи поднял вверх указательный палец, предложениея к молчанию, и продолжил:

\- В-третьих, тебя переводят в отличную школу, в Хогвартс. У меня там учились пара друзей и они в восторге. Даже говорят, что она лучше Шармбатона, - Луи с сомнением накопился, вскинув брови.

\- Лучше Шармбатона? Луи, нет! Ничто не может быть лучше Шармбатона! Я читала о Хогвартсе, это какая-то дыра на отшибе, где вечная зима!

\- «Вечная зима» в Дурмстранге, - спокойно ответил Луи, сдерживая улыбку. - Хогвартсу, конечно, далеко до Шармбатона, но он не так плох.

Софии не хотелось переводиться. Она хоть и училась из рук вон плохо, но школу любила.

\- И все-таки, я не понимаю, почему нам необходимо переезжать. Почему я должна переезжать, - уперлась София.

\- Дело в том, София… - Луи на секунду запнулся, как будто решался говорить ли, - видишь ли… сейчас в Англии не спокойная обстановка и нужна наша помощь. И тебя, мою дорогую, мы не можем тут оставить. Мы должны быть все вместе. Мы же семья, - улыбнулся Луи.

\- То есть, тебя переводят туда по работе, а мы едем с тобой? - не унималась София.

\- Не совсем так. Там требуется не только моя помощь, но и помощь родителей, их влияние. К тому же, сейчас нам не желательно оставаться во Франции, - при последних словах Луи встал и опять отвернулся к окну.

\- Нежелательно оставаться во Франции? Но это наш дом. Твой дом, Луи. Почему?

\- На это я ответить не могу, София. Возможно, позже, - сказал Луи дрогнувшим голосом. - Ну ладно, времени мало, надо продолжать сборы. Бегом к себе! Завтра новая жизнь, София, и она будет не хуже этой, вот увидишь!

На этой ноте София поднялась и поплелась к себе в комнату. Пока шла до себя, она размышляла над словами брата и так и не смогла понять, для чего нужен этот переезд в серую, холодную, отвратительную Англию.

Зайдя в комнату, София обнаружила Трикси, которая уже начала укладывать ее книги в большой чемодан.

\- Мадемуазель София, я начала сбор ваших книг.

\- Спасибо, Трикси. Потом, приступим к одежде.

Вещей оказалось очень много. София желала перевезти с собой абсолютно не всё, не зная, что ей может понадобиться. Поэтому сборы затянулись до самого утра.

В отдельный рюкзак София сложила особенно важные для нее предметы. Это была волшебная палочка, колдография, с изображением на ней двумя, и укулеле - музыкальный инструмент наподобие гитары, но раза в три меньше. Уже выходя из комнаты, взгляд Софии зацепился за уголок пергамента, торчащий из-под комода. С трудом доставила его из узкой щели, София развернула его.

Сердце тут же пропустило удар, болезненно сжавшись. К глазам подступили горячие слезы, сдавливая горло. Она опустила веки и сделала несколько глубоких вдохов. С трудом уняв дрожь в руках, она еще раз пробежала глазами по тексту, аккуратно сложила пергамент и положила его вместе с колдографией.

Трикси отлевитировала чемоданы на первый этаж, а София осталась напоследок еще раз спальню на случай забытых вещей. Она еще раз осмотрела комнату и поняла, что будет скучать. Будет скучать по этим нежно-голубым стенам, высоким белоснежным потолком с лепниной, окнами во всю стену, выходящим на восток, в уже начинал светать рассвет.

Закинув рюкзак на плечо, София двинулась к двери, на пути поймав свое отражение в зеркале. Вид был еще хуже, чем накануне вечером. Подавив тяжелый вздох, София пошла вниз.

Дом казался заброшенным и одиноким. Со стен исчезли картины, мраморные статуи одиноко стояли в пустых коридорах. Все двери были нараспашку раскрыты и сквозь них виднелись такие же пустые комнаты. Спустившись вниз, София увидела Луи и отца, которые о чем-то спорили в холле, но сразу прервались, невероятив ее.

\- София, ты готова? - спросил строго отец.

\- Да, папа, - произнесла она, встречаясь с его неприязненным взглядом.

В холле громоздились десятки чемоданов, которые составляют целый лабиринт по пути к выходу из дома. Пробравшись, наконец, до дверей, София вышла на улицу и вдохнула еще пока прохладный утренний воздух. Она стояла и щурясь смотрела на восходящее солнце.

Она всё ещё не верила, что уезжает отсюда. В голове не укладывалось, что вернется сюда она не скоро. Хотя, возможно, в свете последний событий, это даже лучше. Возможно, ей не помешает уехать подальше, чтобы больше не мучить себя воспоминаниями, как полон Шармбатон и Франция.

\- Мне будет не хватать этого места, - заметил он, встав рядом.

\- Думаешь, мы уже не вернемся? - спросила София, с тревогой взглянув на брата.

\- Как знать, - ответил Луи, повернулся к Софии, хитро улыбнулся ей и бросился бежать к воротам поместья. - Догоняй, София!

София бросилась вдогонку, задыхаясь от смеха на ходу. В это тяжелое для нее время, только брат легко и умело скрашивал ее будни, не давая умереть с горя.

Когда они уже подбегали к воротам, словно сирена завыл отец.

\- Позор! Немедленно прекратить! Вам что, по пять лет ?! Ладно София, ума как у лукотруса, но ты-то куда Луи ?! - господин де Бланк с самого утра был не в духе. Очевидно, сказалась бессонная ночь.

С трудом и скандалами погрузившись в большую позолоченную карету, семейство де Бланк наконец отбыло. Карета была королевских размеров и состояла из двух этажей. На первом этаже находилась просторная гостиная и кухня со столовой. На втором этаже размещены четыре спальни, для каждого члена семьи. Мадам де Бланк сразу исчезла в своих покоях, прихватив с собой парочку эльфов. Луи тоже ушел к себе, сказав, что надо работать. Господин де Бланк, устроившись в кресле в гостиной, достал свежую газету и углубился в чтение.

Ехать предстояло почти половину суток, дорога казалась очень длинной. София пробралась к окну и смотрела, как потихоньку исчезает на горизонте древнейшее поместье де Бланк.

***

Лондон встретил их теплой погодой и серым, затянутым небом. В воздухе стояла невыносимая влажность, воздух тяжелым. Было душно и жарко.

Их новый дом находился в Белгравии, престижном районе Лондона. Во Франции было сделано новое поместье совсем немного уступало их дому во Франции, было сделано из камня и большого прилегания территорией множеством узких каменистых дорожек, вдоль которых росли роскошные кустарники белых и алых роз. На заднем дворе поместья находилось небольшое озеро, в котором плавала пара черных лебедей.

_Хоть что-то не меняется._

Дом уже полностью был готов к встрече новых хозяев. Внутри все также было выполнено из белого камня. При входе в холл сразу виднелась широкая белая мраморная лестница на верхние этажи. Все было оформлено в светлых тонах, как любила госпожа де Бланк. Коридоры украшали величественные статуи и шедевры изобразительного искусства. Имелось множество зеркал и больших окон, пропускающих свет.

Всю следующую неделю в дом приходили неизвестные Софии люди, которые посещали ее отца и брата. Все они были одеты в дорогие мантии, их лощеные волосы были аккуратно уложены и на лицах они были важные и высокомерии.

Софии не позволяли не то что бы с ними беседовать, даже попадаться им на глаза. Впрочем, она и не искала с ними встреч. И большую часть времени проводила в своей спальне, лишь пару раз улизнув из дома, чтобы пройтись по ближайшим районам.

В один из вечеров родители с Луи ушли на важный прием и Софии представилась великолепная возможность обследовать дом.

В целом, он мало чем отличался от их предыдущего поместья, поэтому не найдя ничего интересного, София с грустью поплелась в свою комнату и позвала Поли, ее личного нового домовика.

\- Мадемуазель София, вызывали? - пропищала Поли.

\- Поли, расскажи мне о Хогвартсе.

София расположилась на широкой тахте, которая стояла на ее балкончике, выходящим на зеленый парк.

\- Что именно вам хотелось бы узнать, мадемуазель?

\- Ну-у… - София и сама не знала, что конкретно ей хотелось бы узнать. - Расскажи мне о студентах!

\- Студенты Хогвартса, мадемуазель, учатся на четырех факультетах, которые их отбирают по их качествам…

\- Это каким, например ?! - София на локтях приподнялась на своем ложе и уставилась на Поли.

\- Такие качества, как храбрость, хитрость, ум, трудолюбие…

\- А что, если у меня ни одного качества нет?

София заметно напряглась, предчувствуя, что она вполне может оказаться непригодной ни для одного из факультетов.

\- Мадемуазель София весьма умна…

\- Ох, Поли, ты что отца моего не слышала? - София опять упала головой на подушку, болезненно скривившись.

Эльф в ответ лишь нервно стала переступать с ноги на ногу.

\- Хитрость? - София продолжала размышлять. - Что ж, может быть…

София не считала себя хитрой, но ей всегда удавалось выходить сухой из воды. Была ли это хитрость или обыкновенное везение, трудно сказать. Но она однозначно не считала себя ни умной, ни трудолюбивой. Да и храброй могла назвать себя с натяжкой, скорее то была смесь безрассудства и недостатка ума, как опять же говорил отец.

\- Слушай, Поли, а как они добираются в Хогвартс?

В Шармбатон студенты попадали через каминную сеть, но студенты Хогвартса, как слышала София, добирались иным способом.

\- На поезде, мадемуазель София.

\- На поезде ?! - ее глаза тут же вспыхнули интересом. - Класс!

София любила магловский вид транспорта, она несколько раз ездила на метро и давно мечтала прокатиться на настоящем поезде.

\- Что-нибудь еще есть интересное?

\- Простите, мадемуазель, Поли мало знает о Хогвартсе, - эльф виновато опустила голову. - Знаю только, что в Хогвартсе самая большая община домовых эльфов.

\- Правда? - София удивилась. - И чем они там занимаются?

\- Убирают и готовят, мадемуазель.

_Что ж, это было логично._

\- Ладно, спасибо, Поли, можешь идти.

\- Спасибо, мадемуазель София, - Поли с негромким хлопком исчезла.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blanc (франц.) - белый.


	8. Косой переулок

_**София де Бланк** _

В предпоследний день каникул София в сопровождении Поли отправилась в Косой переулок, купить школьные принадлежности.

— Мадемуазель София, прошу, возьмите меня за руку, мы сразу трансгрессируем в Косой переулок, — тоненько пропищал эльф.

— Да, Поли.

София взялась за протянутую ручку эльфа и они тут же с хлопком переместились в темный и невзрачный бар.

Отпустив руку Поли, она окинула взглядом бар. Серое и невзрачное помещение было ничем не примечательно. За барной стойкой стоял угрюмый бармен, с отсутствующим взглядом протиравший стаканы. В углу сидела компания из трех человек. Из радио доносился глухой голос диктора.

_Ну и дыра. Это и есть их хваленый Косой переулок?_

— Мадемуазель София, прошу за мной, — Поли повела Софию к заднему выходу из бара.

Поли провела несложные манипуляции со стеной и вдруг, один за другим, кирпичи стали разъезжаться в стороны, открыв перед Софией широкую арку.

Её взору предстала широкая улица, полностью забитая различными волшебными магазинчиками и кафе. На улице было много людей, туда-сюда без конца сновали студенты, торопившиеся купить все в последний момент. Бегали родители с маленькими детьми, которые то и дело останавливались, чтобы переброситься парой слов со знакомыми. И не спеша выхаживали важного вида взрослые волшебники.

— Мадемуазель София, предлагаю вначале зайти в магазин Мадам Малкин и купить вам школьную мантию, потом посетить лавку с травами и ингредиентами для зелий, и в конце зайти в книжный магазин.

— Как скажешь, Поли, — равнодушно бросила ей София.

Они пошли вверх по улице, пробираясь между снующими магами. Большинство людей были одеты в мантии и София уже успела пожалеть о выбранной ею одежде. Она надела одну из любимых черных футболок с широкой надписью «Iron Maiden» и логотипом группы. У футболки было собственноручно вырезано глубокое декольте и отрезаны рукава. Из заднего кармана коротких шорт торчала длинная палочка, а ярко-красные кеды резали глаз. Волосы, как и всегда, были собраны в неряшливый пучок и перевязаны шелковой лентой. Многие оборачивались и смотрели ей вслед. Особенно наглые, в основном дети, даже показывали пальцем. София старалась не обращать на это внимания.

_Британцы такие ханжи… На что уставились?!_

Когда со всеми покупками было покончено, София отправила домовика со всеми покупками домой, а сама осталась еще погулять и посмотреть на народ. Домой возвращаться ей не хотелось, особенно попадаться отцу на глаза.

София уселась за столик в одном из уличных кафе и заказала себе большое мороженое, состоящее из трех шариков крем-брюле и густо политое ягодными сиропами. Ее внимание привлекла парочка, которая стояла на лестницах банка. Красивая девушка с огненно-рыжими волосами, высокая и стройная, она прижимала к груди новенькие учебники и нежно улыбалась парню, который стоял на пару ступенек ниже и что-то бурно рассказывал, активно жестикулируя и постоянно вороша свои черные волосы. Они выглядели такими счастливыми и влюбленными, что София невольно засмотрелась на них.

Впрочем, не только ее внимание привлекла эта парочка. За соседним столиком сидела стайка девушек, кто с тоской, а кто и с недовольством посматривая в сторону парня рыжей.

— Неужели ему удалось добиться расположения Эванс! — сказала одна из них. — Ни за что не поверю!

— Интересно, что вдруг изменилось? — спросила другая.

— Говорят, они начали встречаться в лагере.

— Да ты что?!

— А слышали, что там выкинул Блэк? Говорят, он пил оборотное зелье и притворялся Джен Белл, лишь бы с Поттером не разлучаться!

— Это вполне в их духе!

— Надеюсь, Блэк там никого не подцепил.

— Ой, Нэнси, милая, неужели ты все еще думаешь, что у тебя есть шанс? — спросила одна из девочек под дружное хихиканье остальных.

— Ах! Смотрите, Сириус пришел!

В группе девочек прокатился дружный вздох, заставив и Софию вновь взглянуть на лестницу.

К парочке подошли еще двое. Один худощавый и с недовольным выражением лица сухо поздоровался с парочкой. Второй, с длинными черными волосами, которые гладкими прядями спускались почти до плеч, стоял к Софии спиной и она не могла его хорошо рассмотреть. Второй был высокий и крепко сложен, он в галантном поклоне поцеловал руку рыжей и сжал в крепких объятиях лохматого, которого, кажется, не видел если не вечность, то целое лето.

София, устав от томных вздохов своих соседок, решила еще прогуляться. Встав из-за стола и выйдя на оживленную улицу, она нос к носу столкнулась с парнем. Он был со светлыми, пшеничного цвета, волосами и лучистыми голубыми глазами, лицо в паре мест покрывали свежие тонкие шрамы, которые его совсем не портили.

— Ох, прошу меня извинить! — парень так ласково улыбнулся, что София не смогла не ответить.

— Ничего!

Разойдясь в разные стороны, София через некоторое время обернулась ему вслед. Он уже стоял на ступеньках банка и о чем-то весело беседовал с той компанией.

София опять невольно засмотрелась на них, и от чего-то ей стало очень грустно.

_**Мародеры** _

Джеймс назначил встречу с Лили немного раньше, чем с остальными Мародерами. Ему хотелось хотя бы немного времени провести с ней вдвоем.

Он страшно волновался и мандражировал. Эта должна была быть первая встреча с Лили, после их поцелуя. И Джеймс не знал, как себя вести и что делать. А главное, что говорить. По каким-то совершенно неясным для него причинам, рядом с Лили он терял все свое обаяние и смелость. Почему-то доставать Эванс своими сальными комплиментами и непотребными предложениями было гораздо проще, чем вести себя как взрослый и сознательный человек.

Собрав всю свою волю в кулак, он последний раз окинул себя строгим взглядом в зеркале и направился на выход. Предупредив родителей, что вернется ближе к вечеру, он вышел за ворота дома и трансгрессировал сразу в Косой переулок.

Они договорились с Лили встретиться возле «Флориш и Блоттс». Джеймс прибыл заранее, но когда увидел внутри магазина рыжую копну волос, нисколько не удивился. Лили стояла возле стеллажа с колдомедициной и, слегка нахмурившись, водила пальцем по корешкам книг.

Его сердце пропустило удар. Он готов был вечно смотреть на свою рыжеволосую любовь. Джеймс с минуту полюбовался ею через витрину и вошел внутрь.

— Лили, — он негромко позвал ее, подходя со спины.

Лили дернулась и резко развернулась.

— Джеймс! — радостно воскликнула она и тут же смутилась. — Привет!

— Привет, Лили!

Они стояли в паре футов друг напротив друга и не могли наглядеться. Лили была чудо как хороша в легком красном платье свободного кроя, открывавшее ее длинные ноги. Наконец, Джеймс решился и сделал шаг к ней навстречу, заключив в крепкие объятия.

Ему казалось, сердце сейчас выпрыгнет из груди от счастья. Он сжимал в руках ее тонкую талию, носом зарывшись в густых волосах, от которых исходил легкий аромат яблок и меда.

— Лили…

Джеймс немного отстранился от нее и заглянул в ее изумрудные глаза. Не в силах больше терпеть, он прижался к ее губам. Лили ответила ему на поцелуй, заставив его медленно сходить с ума. Он чувствовал, что его сейчас разорвет от нежности и любви к этой девушке. Он целовал Лили все смелее и все более настойчиво, опуская руки все ниже и ниже.

— Вот это номер!

Лили с Джеймсом подпрыгнули от неожиданности и отлипли друг от друга. Лили мгновенно залилась краской, увидев старых знакомых, а Джеймс, напротив, расплылся в широкой улыбке и бросился здороваться.

— Гидеон, Фабиан! — он пожимал руки братьям и крепко их обнимал. — Как я рад!

Братья Пруэтты не менее пылко сжимали в объятиях бывших сокурсников.

— А я тебе говорил, Фабиан, — Гидеон хитро посмотрел на брата, — эти двое еще будут вместе!

— Нет, Гидеон, — ответил Фабиан, — это я тебе говорил, что они еще раньше всех нас женятся!

— Что, Поттер, — Гидеон лукаво подмигнул, — добился-таки своего?

— И как только ты сдалась, а, мисс Лили? — спросил Фабиан, глядя на нее с хитрой улыбкой.

Лили продолжала смущаться, а Джеймс широко улыбаться, без конца запуская руку в волосы.

— Помню, как Джеймс перед каждым матчем просил тебя поцеловать его на удачу, — притворно призадумавшись сказал Гидеон.

— Да-да, — поддержал Фабиан, — а ты всегда отказывала!

— Это не мешало вам выигрывать! — воскликнула Лили и тоже улыбнулась.

Гидеон и Фабиан раньше тоже состояли в команде Гриффиндора по квиддичу и играли на позиции загонщиков. Но год назад они закончили Хогвартс и поступили на службу в Мракоборческий центр.

— Да, ладно, — Гидеон улыбнулся, — на самом деле, безумно за вас рады.

— Это точно! — поддержал брата Фабиан и точно так же улыбнулся парочке.

— Пришли за учебниками? — спросил Гидеон, кивнув на стеллажи с книгами.

— Или это самый укромный уголок во всем Косом переулке, где можно поцеловаться? — спросил Фабиан.

Джеймс рассмеялся и ответил:

— Мы за учебниками пришли. Но Лили заманила меня в самый дальний угол...

— Джеймс! - ахнула Лили, вновь краснея, хотя все и без того поняли, что это шутка.

— Эх, Хогвартс, — мечтательно протянул Гидеон.

— Мы по нему скучаем временами, — сказал Фабиан в том же тоне, что и брат.

— Разве с работой в Мракоборческом центре есть время скучать? — с улыбкой спросил Джеймс.

— Нас пока не подпускают к важным миссиям, — ответил Гидеон.

— Учеба три года идет, — сказал Фабиан, — но в связи с последними событиями…

— Мракоборцы как мухи дохнут, — мрачно заметил Гидеон.

— Поэтому, вероятно, нас допустят до заданий уже со следующего месяца, когда первый этап обучения пройдем, — закончил Фабиан.

Повисло напряженное молчание.

— Все настолько плохо? — спросил Джеймс, переводя взгляд с одного брата на другого.

— Даже хуже, — Гидеон взглянул на брата, сомневаясь можно ли продолжать.

— Внутри Министерства тоже не все гладко, — ответил Фабиан, — все подозревают друг друга в связях с Волан-де-Мортом.

— Грюм с ума сходит, — продолжил Гидеон, — подозревает всех и каждого.

— Его сейчас назначили Главой Мракоборческого центра, — сказал Фабиан, — так за последние две недели у него три помощника сменилось.

— Никто не выдерживает его паранойи и требований, — поддакнул Гидеон.

— Когда убили Главу Отдела магического правопорядка, — припомнил Фабиан, — на должность временно поставили Линдса Кричерса.

— Так его через неделю нашли убитым в собственном кабинете, — поморщился Гидеон.

— Причем убила его мантикора, — Фабиан передернул плечами и скривился, — заживо съела.

Лили охнула и прижала руку ко рту.

— Мы не хотим вас напугать, — поспешно сказал Гидеон.

— Но «Пророк» ничего не пишет, — Фабиан скорчил недовольное лицо, — не хочет поднимать панику.

— А мы считаем, — продолжил Гидеон, — что все должны об этом знать.

— Знать, что все мы сейчас находимся в большой опасности.

Неожиданно в кармане Фабиана что-то громко пискнуло. Он достал оттуда часы на цепочке и недовольно сказал:

— Нас уже вызывают, — он повернулся к брату.

— Мы пойдем, нам еще надо купить кое-какие книги.

— Пока, Поттеры! — хором попрощались братья, расплывшись в одинаковых улыбках. — И берегите себя!

— Ладно, удачи вам, парни! — Джеймс махнул им рукой.

— Пока! — звонко попрощалась Лили.

Скоро уже должны были подойти Мародеры, поэтому Лили оплатила свои покупки, состоящие из двух новых книг по колдомедицине, и они с Джеймсом пошли к банку Гринготтс. Именно там они должны были все встретиться.

До банка они шли молча, каждый думая о рассказанном близнецами Пруэтт. Джеймс чувствовал, как Лили напряжена и взволнована, поэтому постарался ее отвлечь.

Они остановились на ступенях банка и Джеймс принялся ей в красках описывать одно из событий прошлого лета. В тот день они с Сириусом и одним соседом-маглом ездили на самую настоящую магловскую рыбалку. Рыбачили они с лодки на реке, недалеко от Годриковой впадины. Разумеется, не обошлось без приключений, когда Сириус случайно перевернул их лодку и им пришлось вплавь добираться до берега. Джеймс в ролях показывал, как все происходило, устроив целое представление.

Лили заметно повеселела и звонко смеялась над его шутками, от чего Джеймс вновь почувствовал себя самым счастливым.

Наконец, подошли Северус, Сириус и Ремус. Джеймс только сейчас понял, как сильно он соскучился по друзьям.

Дождавшись пока Сириус сходит в банк, взять денег на предстоящий учебный год, а Северус посетит рядом стоящую аптеку Малпеппера, купить необходимые ингредиенты для лечебных зелий, они пошли вверх по Косому переулку.

Все вместе они зашли в лавку письменных принадлежностей, купить чернила, пергамент и по несколько связок перьев.

По пути зашли в магазин Мадам Малкин. Сириус опять вырос и ему нужна была новая школьная мантия. Джеймс только недовольно ворчал, что друг итак уже выше шести футов, а все никак не успокоится. Его всегда задевало, что Сириус хоть и не намного, но выше его.

После они зашли в «Все для квиддича». Джеймс тут же забыл, что он на дюйм ниже друга, попав в свой рай. Он купил расширенный полировочный набор для своей новой метлы и присмотрел оригинальный бронзовый компас.

Посетили лавку доктора Фойерверкуса, купив несколько хлопушек и фейерверков.

И снова зашли во «Флориш и Блоттс», купить учебники.

Напоследок они остановились в кафе-мороженом Флориана Фортескью. Ремус заказал себе шоколадное мороженое, густо посыпанное шоколадной крошкой. Лили и Джеймс заказали яблочный сорбет. Сириус взял крем-брюле, политое тремя видами ягодных сиропов, а Северус попросил сливочный пломбир, усыпанный орехами.

За столом вновь начали обсуждать Волан-де-Морта. Последние две недели все только и обсуждают, что те страшные нападения и нового Темного волшебника, провозгласившего себя Лордом. Джеймс и Сириус уже успели в подробностях рассказать о нападении на лагерь.

— Я думаю, это давно планировалось, — сказал Ремус.

— Почему?

— А вы не заметили, что среди змей только два человека подали заявки? — спросил Северус, — по одному на каждый лагерь.

— Это действительно странно, — подтвердил Ремус, — как будто они отправляли своего человека, который бы им сообщил, где находится лагерь, сколько там человек и какая защита.

За столом поднялся спор, кто мог бы участвовать в таком и что стоит предпринять. Постепенно разговор перешел к последним новостям, полученным от Пруэттов, и еще одному убитому Главе Отдела магического правопорядка.

— Отец говорит, отделом сейчас временно руководит Барти Крауч, — пояснил Джеймс, — а он слишком жесткий и радикальный.

— Возможно, в такие времена такой человек и нужен, — предположил Сириус.

— Вряд ли его утвердят на должность Главы. У него слишком разнятся взгляды с Министром. Особенно по поводу того, можно ли использовать Непростительные.

— Конечно же, нельзя! — воскликнула Лили, молчавшая до этого момента, — чем мы тогда будем от них отличаться?

— Эти… ублюдки, — процедил Джеймс, вспомнив, как один из них выпустил смертельное заклинание в Лили, — кроме смерти ничего не заслуживают.

— Думаю, пожизненное заточение в Азкабане будет пострашнее смерти, — заметил Северус.

— А я тоже за Аваду, чтобы уж наверняка, — поддержал Джеймса Сириус, — из любой тюрьмы можно сбежать.

— Из Азкабана никто никогда не сбегал, — возразил Ремус.

— Это только пока, — с важным видом сказал Сириус, — вот увидишь, среди этих скользких гадов обязательно найдется умник, которому это удастся. Я бы точно смог.

Лили недоверчиво фыркнула и приподняла одну бровь.

— Сомневаешься, Цветочек?

— А зря, — ответил Ремус Лили, — Сириусу удалось сбежать с площади Гриммо и любая тюрьма ему теперь не страшна.

— Если уж я смог сбежать из крепких объятий Аманды, то Азкабан мне нипочем, — усмехнулся Сириус, облизывая ложку из-под мороженого.

Мародеры понимающе усмехнулись. Аманда была на два курса их старше и, как минимум, в три раза крупнее. На пятом курсе Сириусу посчастливилось стать объектом ее любви и насмешек со стороны Джеймса. В конце учебного года ей удалось опоить Сириуса каким-то зельем и затащить того в чулан для метел. Он с трудом вырвался. Когда она выпустилась из школы, Сириус вздохнул с облегчением.

Когда все отсмеялись, закончив вспомнить эти «прекрасные» деньки, Сириус вдруг напрягся и вскинул голову на Джеймса:

— Ты сказал Барти Крауч? А не его ли сын учится на Слизерине?

— Да, Барти Крауч младший, — ответил за того Северус. — Он однокурсник твоего брата.

— Дерьмо, — прошипел Сириус, закрывая лицо руками.

— Что-то случилось? — спросил Ремус.

— Они же там Пожиратели поголовно! — воскликнул, наконец, он. — Как можно ставить Главой человека, чей сын учится на змеином факультете и носит Метку? Ну или собирается носить!

— Не все слизеринцы плохие, Сириус, — возразила Лили.

— Эта твоя наивная вера в лучшее в людях до добра не доведет, Эванс, — Сириус хотел сказать что-то еще, но встретился с суровым взглядом Джеймса и замолчал.

— Это не наивность, а здравый смысл, — строго произнес Лили, — да, на Слизерине много людей, кто поддерживает Волан-де-Морта, но далеко не все. Может быть, Крауч младший посмотрит на пример отца и тоже будет порядочным человеком. Или взять твоего брата. Неужели Регулус собирается носить Метку?

Сириус бросил на нее ледяной взгляд и неопределенно дернул плечами. Регулус всегда был опасной темой для разговора, особенно в контексте будущего Пожирателя. Сириус не любил разговоры о семье, и вдвойне не любил разговоры о брате, который, как он однажды обмолвился, мечтает пополнить ряды Пожирателей Смерти.

Ремус, почувствовав что разговор уходит не в ту сторону, поспешил перевести тему.

— Давайте не будем о плохом, а? — взмолился он. — Сириус, скажи лучше, как все прошло у Белл?

Сириус вдруг округлил глаза и уставился на Ремуса. Он совершенно о ней забыл в свете последних событий и даже не поинтересовался, как ее дела.

— Белл… — протянул он, — я думаю, нормально.

— Только не говори, что ты ей даже не написал! — возмутился Ремус.

— Ужасно, Сириус! — поддержала Лили, с возмущением глядя на него.

Северус и Джеймс только тихонько посмеивались.

— Что вы на меня напали?! Ну, забыл! — Сириус театрально скорчился и развел руки в стороны, — все дела на меня повесили! Лагерь от нападения спаси! Блэковское поместье в порядок приведи! Мотоцикл разбери! Про всех девиц не забудь!

— Ну прям герой! — усмехнулся во весь рот Джеймс.

— Что еще за мотоцикл? — поинтересовалась Лили.

— Я рад, что ты спросила, — Сириус вдруг расплылся в довольной улыбке и обвел всех взглядом, — раз все доели, прошу за мной.

Они все поднялись из-за стола, подхватили свою сумки с покупками и пошли за Сириусом, который с самодовольным лицом направлялся в сторону «Дырявого котла». Они прошли сквозь бар и вышли на Чаринг-Кросс-роуд. Вдоль обочины были припаркованы автомобили и…

— Мотоцикл! — воскликнул Джеймс, сразу к нему устремившись. — Потрясающе, Сириус!

— Откуда он у тебя? — спросил Ремус, с восхищением разглядывая отполированный до блеска металл.

— Дядя оставил, — довольно ответил Сириус, — я его лишь две недели назад нашел в гараже.

— И правда, здорово, — сказала Лили, водя пальчиками по кожаным рукояткам.

— Прокатить тебя, детка? — Сириус нахально оглядел Лили.

— Эй! — возмутился Джеймс. Лили же только закатила глаза, нисколько не смутившись намеков Сириуса.

— Да я пошутил, — усмехнулся Сириус.

— Ты наложил на него какие-то чары? — спросил Северус, разглядывая мотоцикл.

— Да, их тут пара десятков, — Сириус воодушевился и стал рассказывать, чем уже успел снабдить свою новую игрушку.

Пока Сириус рассказывал о своем мотоцикле и его способностях, пока все на нем посидели и понажимали различные кнопки, на Лондон опустились сумерки.

— Мне пора домой, — первым опомнился Северус, — встретимся завтра на платформе.

Все попрощались с Северусом и он трансгрессировал.

— Мне тоже уже надо быть дома, — сказала Лили и посмотрела на Джеймса.

— Я тебя провожу!

— До завтра, Поттеры! — бросил им Сириус, прежде чем парочка трансгрессировала.

Ремусу, как и Сириусу, торопиться было некуда, поэтому они зашли в музыкальный магазин, находившийся рядом с «Дырявым котлом». Сириус долго ходил между стеллажей с пластинками и не мог выбрать, что же ему купить.

— Оказывается, в «Sex Pistols» Сид Вишес теперь басист, — сказал Сириус, вертя в руках пластинку популярной панк-рок группы. Ремус в ответ что-то невыразительно промычал.

Он засунул пластинку на место и перешел к следующему стеллажу.

— «Def Leppard», — прочитал он, — что-то новенькое. Ты слышал о них, Рем?

— Нет, не слышал, — равнодушно ответил Ремус, разглядывая джазовые пластинки.

— О, новый альбом у «Ramones»! — Сириус уже переметнулся к следующему стеллажу. — И у «The Damned»! Что же взять?..

Ремус тяжело вздохнул, наблюдая, как Сириус мечется от коробки к коробке и хватая то одну, то другую пластинку.

— Сириус, у тебя в банке неподалеку целая груда золота, ты можешь скупить хоть весь магазин.

Сириус на миг остановился и просиял:

— А ведь ты прав!

Он стал вытаскивать все понравившиеся ранее пластинки и складывать их в стопку. Ремус на это с шоком смотрел.

— Я не это имел ввиду, Бродяга!

— На самом деле, ты прав, Луни! — ответил Сириус, не отвлекаясь от дела, — куда еще мне тратить эти деньги? Семью заводить я не собираюсь, благотворительностью заниматься я тоже не буду. А мне и за всю жизнь все золото не потратить.

Ремус нахмурился и покачал головой.

— Ты и себе что-нибудь возьми, я оплачу! — сказал ему Сириус, — давай-давай, я видел, как ты смотрел на пластинки с «ABBA».

Ремус начал сопротивляться, но, в конце концов, сдался под напором Сириуса и взял два альбома. Сириус оплатил покупки и они вышли на улицу.

— Это вместо подарка на Рождество, — сказал смутившийся Ремус. Он не любил, когда друзья тратили на него деньги.

— Как скажешь, — Сириус пожал плечами и закинул руку ему на плечо, — отвезти тебя?

— Только если не будешь называть меня «деткой», — улыбнулся Ремус.

— Запрыгивай, — Сириус кивком головы указал на мотоцикл и широко ухмыльнулся, — детка.


	9. Платформа 9 и 3/4. В последний раз

_**Мародеры** _

Северус, как и всегда, прибыл на платформу первый. Провожать его было некому, матери было противопоказано покидать дом, поэтому он сразу прошел в вагон и занял купе. Именно тут он впервые встретил Джеймса и Сириуса. И именно тут, он собирался ехать уже в седьмой раз. В последний раз.

Он достал новый выпуск «Практика зельеварения» и хотел уже углубиться в чтение, но внимание привлекла суматоха на улице. Там стояло большое семейство — родители и трое детей. Маленькая девочка лет семи держала маму за руку. Один мальчик чуть постарше, курс второй, а вот другой явно собирался в Хогвартс первый раз. Он уже надел школьную мантию и постоянно расправлял на ней складки. Старший откровенно над ним веселился, то и дело пугая его, что его не возьмут ни на один факультет и он с позором вернется в Лондон. У девочки от таких слов глаза на мокром месте были из-за страха, что и ее потом тоже не возьмут в школу.

Северус никогда не был сентиментальным, но глядя на первогодок, ему вдруг стало тоскливо. Он вспомнил себя в одиннадцать. Как он с таким же трепетом и восторгом собирался в Хогвартс.

Глубоко уйдя в свои мысли Северус вздрогнул, когда в окне появилась счастливая физиономия Джеймса. Он звал его выйти на улицу.

Скривившись в ответ, Северус все ж таки отложил журнал и пошел на выход.

— Привет, Сев!

— Привет, — Северус поздоровался с друзьями.

В их компании также стояли Лили, Марлин МакКинон, Алиса Стоун и Фрэнк Лонгботтом.

— Лонгботтом, тебя на второй год оставили? — поинтересовался Северус у приятеля, который закончил Хогвартс в прошлом году.

Алиса звонко рассмеялась и еще крепче прижалась к своему парню.

— Фрэнк меня пришел провожать! — сказала она. — У него с понедельника начинаются курсы в Мракоборческом центре, вот мы и наслаждаемся каждой секундой.

— Всем привет! — из толпы к ним пробился Ремус. — Заметили сколько в этом году первогодок?! Или их всегда столько было…

Остальные тоже обратили внимание, что детей как будто прибавилось.

— Вы только взгляните… — Марлин недовольно поджала губы и кивнула куда-то вглубь толпы.

Все проследили за ее взглядом. Над толпой возвышался Сириус, который гордо плыл по платформе. Вслед ему сворачивали головы студентки и их мамы. Как всегда безупречно сидящая кожаная куртка, черные джинсы и высокие ботинки из драконьей кожи.

— Хоть что-то в этой жизни вечно, — изрекла Алиса, наблюдая за Сириусом.

— И где же твой железный конь, ковбой? — поинтересовалась Лили, когда он подошел к компании.

— Пришлось оставить его в Блэкпуле. Держать его в Хогвартсе не представляется возможным, — с показной надменностью ответил Сириус.

— Ты же говорил, что всегда мечтал добраться до школы на летающем транспорте, — улыбнулась Лили.

— Придется оставить эту идею вашим детям, — усмехнулся Сириус. — К тому же, я не могу пропустить нашу последнюю поездку на Хогвартс-Экспрессе. Особенно, когда сама мисс Цветочек наконец-то порадует нас своим присутствием.

— В первый и последний раз, Сириус, — улыбнулась Лили.

— Три года, Лили! — Джеймс не мог оторвать глаз от своей ненаглядной. — Ты три года отказывалась!

Но Лили не успела ему ничего ответить — прозвучал уже второй предупреждающий сигнал. Попрощавшись со всеми провожающими, они загрузились в купе. 

— Да, тесновато, — заметила Алиса.

В одно купе забился седьмой курс Гриффиндора практически в полном составе. Джеймс сел у окна, рядом с Лили. Возле подруги уселись Алиса и Марлин. Напротив сидели Ремус, Северус и Сириус, который строил глазки то Алисе, то Марлин.

— Эй, гриффиндорцы, вы вообще ни на миг не расстаетесь? — в купе заглянула проходившая мимо Эммелина Вэнс. — Или вы опять совершили какую-то пакость и безопасно только в этом купе?

Эммелина с сомнением взглянула на Мародеров, очевидно, вспомнив пятый курс.

— Не переживай, Эммелина, — улыбнулся Ремус, — мы еще не успели ничего натворить. Не успели же? — он с сомнением глянул на остальных Мародеров.

Марлин, не выдержав заигрываний Сириуса, встала.

— Эммелина, в вашем купе есть места?

— Конечно, пошли!

— Я с вами! — за ней следом соскочила и Алиса, которая под взглядами Сириуса отчаянно краснела.

Едва за девчонками закрылась дверь, Лили недовольно глянула на Сириуса, который тут же радостно переместился на освободившиеся места.

— Последний год, Мародеры, — Сириус закинул руки за голову и оглядел друзей. — Нужно будет придумать что-то грандиозное.

— Знаете, Господа Мародеры, я лучше пойду к девочкам, — Лили встала.

Джеймс тут же запротестовал.

— Джеймс, увидимся позже. У меня скоро собрание старост, потом я приду к тебе. А пока у меня нет никакого желания слушать ваши планы, как бы развалить Хогвартс по кирпичику. Будет лучше, если я останусь в неведении.

Джеймс уже опять открыл рот, чтобы сказать, что он против, но его перебил Сириус:

— Мерлин, Сохатый, вы увидитесь через пару часов!

Джеймс обиженно надулся и вышел с Лили в коридор, чтобы проводить ее.

— Бродяга, всех девушек разогнал! — без обиды сказал Ремус.

— Лично меня это полностью устраивает, — заметил Северус, который уже вновь скрылся за журналом.

— И можно покурить, — Сириус достал сигарету из пачки и подкурил от палочки.

— Хотя бы окно открой, — поморщился Ремус.

Сириус махнул палочкой, опуская окно до середины.

В купе обратно вплыл довольный Джеймс.

— Я все еще привыкнуть не могу…

Но не успел он предложение закончить, как вдруг дверь в купе с грохотом отъехала в сторону и внутрь ворвался маленький ураган в виде разъяренной пуффендуйки.

— Сириус Блэк! Будь ты проклят! — прокричала Джен Белл.

Сириус так и не написал Белл. Не поинтересовался, как все у нее прошло, да и вообще, жива-здорова ли она. Не говоря уже о том, чтобы извиниться за свое непотребное поведение, когда он был в образе Джен.

— Мерлин мой, Джен, солнышко, — Сириус очаровательно улыбнулся бывшей подружке, — рад тебя видеть!

— Ты подлая скотина, Блэк! — Джен яростно ударила крошечным кулачком Сириусу в грудь. — Огневиски? Сигареты? Сквернословие? Заигрывание с девушками?..

Она могла бы перечислять вечно, если бы Сириус ее не перебил:

— Да, а еще ты показала великолепные навыки на дуэлях и в трансфигурации! — Сириус встал со своего места и теперь значительно возвышался над Джен. — Чего, кстати, не могу сказать о себе. До меня дошли слухи, что на дуэли знаменитый Сириус Блэк был сражен один из первых. И заметь, я не размахиваю кулаками и не закатываю истерику.

— Это не меняет того факта, что ты опозорил меня!

— Ох, Джен, прекрати, — Сириус устало закатил глаза, — зато теперь о твоем существовании хоть кто-то знает.

Ремус покачал головой и закрыл глаза, только бы не видеть этого позора. Северус и Джеймс лишь усмехнулись. Джен стала бордовой от злости.

— Ты козел, Блэк! — она резко развернулась и вылетела из купе.

— Женщины… — протянул Сириус и уселся обратно на свое место.

— Она права, Сириус, — заметил Ремус, — тебе стоило хотя бы извиниться.

Но он на это махнул рукой и вновь затянулся.

— Перебесится.

— Рем просто переживает, что следующий на очереди любовного круга у Белл именно он, — сказал Северус. — Вот и не хочет, чтобы ему достался взбешенный барсук.

Ремус не сдержал усталый вздох.

— Да, именно из-за этого я и переживаю. А вообще, я пошел в вагон старост.

— Уже? — удивился Джеймс. — Почему так рано?

— Обещал Фенвику зайти, у него какой-то вопрос был. Вы же слышали, что одного их старост сняли и назначили Бенджи? Такое не часто случается.

Все равнодушно пожали плечами. Дела старост мало их волновали.

— А кого у нас школьными старостами назначили? — спросил вдруг Сириус.

На седьмом курсе выбирались две старосты школы — мальчик и девочка. Как правило, ими становились лучшие ученики школы. На них возлагалась огромная ответственность, но и полагалось множество привилегий. Например, каждому старосте школы выделялась отдельная спальня с личной ванной комнатой. Именно этот вопрос и волновал Сириуса.

— Лили назначили! — Джеймс стал очень горд за нее, — прислали письмо на прошлой неделе.

— А-а, — недовольно протянул Сириус. О том, чтобы ночевать в отдельной спальне с девушкой, можно было забыть. — Повезло, Сохатый. У вас теперь будет отдельная комната.

— О, да, я тоже уже об этом думал, — Джеймс расплылся в мечтательной улыбке.

— А кто второй староста? — спросил Северус.

— Мальсибер, — процедил Джеймс, мгновенно став злым, — упырь.

Школьным старостам приходится много контактировать вместе. Патрулировать замок в ночное время, совместная работа на праздниках и мероприятиях, проведение собраний для старост факультета и составление множества графиков и правил.

— Не повезло Цветочку, — присвистнул Сириус, думая о том же, о чем и Джеймс.

Мальсибер — маглоненавистник и один из самых ярых блюстителей чистоты крови. Его ненависть к маглорожденным и к гриффиндорцам известна всем. Джеймс переживал, как Лили с ним будет работать и как ее можно обезопасить.

— И что ты будешь делать? — спросил Ремус у Джеймса.

— Я уже голову себе сломал над этим вопросом, — Джеймс нервно запустил пальцы в волосы, — и ничего лучше идеи — ходить с ней на все собрания, мне в голову не идет.

— Джеймс, хватит недооценивать Лили, — недовольно сказал Северус, оторвавшись от журнала, — ты все время трясешься над ней, словно она десятилетняя. А она, между прочим, лучшая студентка школы. Она может за себя постоять.

— Но это же Мальсибер!..

— Сев абсолютно прав, — поддержал Сириус. — Лили не тупая и не слабая. Когда ты в лагере отправил ее бежать и прятаться, я хотел возмутиться. В тот момент нам бы не помешали сильные волшебники. Но спорить было некогда.

— Лили не место на поле боя! — возмутился Джеймс. — Одно дело учебная дуэль, совсем другое — сражаться с Пожирателями на смерть!

— В мире война, Джеймс! Ей придется сражаться. Тем более, ей, — сказал Сириус.

— Я не пущу ее на войну! — Джеймс продолжал стоять на своем, полностью уверенный в своей правоте.

Сириус усмехнулся и навалился на спинку сиденья.

— Посмотрю я как ты эту львицу в клетке закроешь и на цепь посадишь.

В купе повисло напряженное молчание. Все смотрели на Джеймса, который нервно кусал ногти и психовал.

Неожиданно в дверь постучали, заставив всех вздрогнуть от неожиданности, а Сириуса выхватить палочку.

— Вы чего? Даже в поезде ожидаете нападения? Блэк, ты все еще не отошел от лагеря? — в купе заглянула улыбающаяся физиономия Бенджамена Фенвика.

— Напугал, Бенджи! — выдохнул Джеймс и тоже улыбнулся. — Привет!

— Привет! — кивнул Фенвик. — Ремус, я за тобой…

— Да-да, идем, — Ремус поднялся и поправил значок старосты на школьном джемпере.

Только за ними закрылась дверь, Джеймс вернулся к теме:

— Я понимаю, что она сильная и все такое, но и Мальсибер не слабак. К тому же, он слизеринец. А они не стесняются использовать грязные приемы. Да и… это же Лили! Мальсибер знает, что я ее… что она мне дорога. Вдруг он захочет через нее отомстить мне? А учитывая ее происхождение, ему это будет только в радость.

— Я думаю, Джеймс, ты все усложняешь, — сказал Северус, — во-первых, Мальсибер не рискнет навредить ей в открытую. Все же знают, что они оба старосты школы и вряд ли он будет так рисковать. Во-вторых, Дамблдор наверняка учел все, что ты сейчас сказал, когда назначал их на должность и уж, наверное, предусмотрел все последствия.

— Ты же не доверяешь Дамблдору!

— Не то чтобы не доверяю. Я ставлю под сомнение некоторые его методы и принципы. Но это не касается его выбора старост.

— Успокойся, Сохатый, — протянул Сириус, — уверен, Мальсибер ей ничего не сделает по той одной причине, что не захочет связываться с тобой. Ты ведь житья ему не дашь и он это знает. Ему будет проще терпеть маглорожденную рядом с собой, чем выносить тебя и твою месть целый год.

Как ни странно, но довод Сириуса показался Джеймсу более убедительным, чем доводы Северуса.

— Да, наверное, ты прав.

— Вот и решили. Сыграем во взрыв-карты, пока тележка с едой не появилась? — спросил Сириус, довольный, что тема с Эванс наконец-то закрыта.

Время за игрой пролетело незаметно. Чуть погодя появилась их любимая волшебница с целым возом сладостей. Скупив половину, они стали пробовать конфеты Берти Боттс, в линейку которых добавили десяток новых вкусов.

Ненадолго к ним заглядывал Ремус, но быстро ушел, сославшись, что надо патрулировать вагоны. Заходила Лили. Но тоже ненадолго, только чтобы поцеловать Джеймса и взять пару лакричных палочек. Потом и Сириус куда-то пропал, сказав, что он переел шоколадных котелков. Джеймс в это время начал составлять план тренировок на предстоящий сезон по квиддичу, а Северус вновь углубился в любимый журнал.


	10. Мадемуазель де Бланк

_**София де Бланк** _

— Скажи, Луи, почему нельзя было добираться со всеми на поезде? Для чего надо было устраивать этот цирк? — в ужасе прошипела София.

Она со страхом представляла, как появится в новой школе. Студенты там уже все знают друг друга, у каждого своя компания, свои порядки. А тут она приехала.

Не сказать, что София боялась остаться одна и ни с кем не подружиться. Ей это и вовсе было не нужно. В Шармбатоне у нее был всего один близкий друг — Джори, с которым она дружила с самого первого курса. А последние полгода и вовсе провела в полном одиночестве. Но ей все равно было не по себе. Ей не хотелось привлекать внимание и быть объектом сплетен и обсуждений. А они, София была уверенна, обязательно появятся.

От новых домовых эльфов София узнала, что в Хогвартс ученики едут на поезде. Она еще никогда не путешествовала на поездах, поэтому была в предвкушении поездки. Однако утром первого сентября Луи сказал, что доставит ее в школу лично.

По просьбе их отца в Хогвартс на один вечер открыли каминную сеть. И теперь Луи и София сидели в кабинете заместителя директора, в ожидании профессора.

София не могла сидеть на месте, обойдя кабинет вдоль и поперек уже с десяток раз, постоянно останавливаясь у окна и вглядываясь во тьму за окном. Пока в один момент не замерла, увидев десятки повозок, направляющихся к замку.

Она, прижавшись к окну, следила как сотни девчонок и мальчишек спешивались с повозок и направлялись к дверям, находившимся прямо под ее окном. Неожиданно один из студентов ее увидел и показал на нее пальцем, что-то сказав остальным. Группа студентов тут же задрала головы. София, выругавшись, отпрянула от окна.

Она резко задернула шторку на окне и снова зашипела на брата:

— Меня тут возненавидят.

— Успокойся, София, нам не по статусу ездить на магловском транспорте. К тому же, мне необходимо лично передать тебя в руки профессора.

София на него недовольно посмотрела и снова слегка отодвинула шторку, выглядывая на улицу.

— Дорогая, хочу еще раз напомнить, — Луи подошел к ней и легко коснулся руки, — в школе много наших союзников. Розье, Мальсиберы, Гринграссы, Кэрроу. Держись этих людей. Они всегда помогут и поддержат. И если необходимо, смогут защитить.

— От кого? — усмехнулась София, которая плохо представляла, что в школе ей может грозить какая-то опасность.

— Сама догадываешься. В Англии сейчас неспокойные времена.

— Ага, — ответила она, лишь бы закончить этот разговор. Ее в данный момент гораздо больше волновало ее первое появление в школе, а не «с кем надо дружить, чтобы угодить родителям».

— Самое главное, София, не ссорься с этими людьми. Я понимаю, возможно, у вас различаются взгляды на жизнь, но ни в коем случае, ни при каких обстоятельствах не перечь им. Уж лучше не вступай с ними ни в какие отношения.

— Ладно, — все так же равнодушно ответила она.

Уж она точно не собиралась ни с кем вступать ни в какие отношения. В Шармбатоне родители и брат также старались контролировать ее и то, с кем она дружит. Но это не принесло никакого толку. Она не общалась с теми людьми из списка, который ей зачитал отец перед ее первой поездкой в школу и назло им подружилась с маглорожденным Джори. Впрочем, это произошло само собой. Софии доставляло большое удовольствие видеть лица родителей, когда она летом сбегала к Джори, а новый год встречала с его семьей, в окружении маглов.

Не то чтобы она ненавидела чистокровных, она к ним нормально относилась, да и сама всегда была не прочь пользоваться своими привилегиями. Но она определенно презирала всех помешанных на традициях чистоты крови, считая все это это пережитками прошлого, а таких в ее окружении набиралось немало. От чего у нее вечно были конфликты и в семье, и в школе.

— И последнее, — Луи тяжело вздохнул, — в школе также учится Блэк, советую тебе присмотреться к нему.

София оторвалась от окна и непонимающе уставилась на брата. Луи знал, что София из вредности или из-за своих принципов всегда все делает наперекор, поэтому старался максимально тонко подбирать слова.

— Блэки в Англии, словно де Бланки во Франции, таким семьям всегда лучше держаться вместе, — сказал Луи, внимательно глядя в ее глаза. — Они богатые, влиятельные и не уступают нам в чистокровности. Их наследник учится тут. Я встречался с ним и его родителями. Крайне очаровательный молодой человек. Воспитан, сдержан, умен…

— Мне-то что? — от одной мысли, что к кому-то надо присматриваться, Софию перекосило.

— Постарайся сделать так, чтобы между вами не назревал конфликт.

София сдвинула брови и недовольно ответила:

— Если он меня не будет доставать, обещаю, первая я к нему не полезу.

Луи вновь тяжело вздохнул и посмотрел на сестру.

— Уроборос при тебе?

— Он всегда при мне, — ответила София и показала свое запястье, на котором на тонком кожаном ремешке был продет круглый талисман.

Уроборос представлял собой змея, свернувшегося в кольцо и глотающего собственный хвост. Этот древнейший символ был частью герба де Бланк и их личным талисманом. Уроборос является символом вечности и бесконечности. Он олицетворял цикличность жизни — чередование жизни и смерти, созидания и разрушения, перерождения и гибели. Де Бланки верили, что после своей смерти они вновь переродятся в своем роду.

Чаще всего в семье де Бланк уроборосы были парными. Так и у Луи с Софией. Если соединить их талисманы, змейки переплетались друг с другом и образовывали перевернутую цифру восемь, что также являлось знаком бесконечности. По отдельности их уроборосы были не больше дюйма в диаметре, а тонкая позолоченная сталь была усыпана драгоценными камушками. У Софии он был темно-бордовый — с рубинами, а у Луи темно-зеленый — с изумрудами.

Несколько лет назад Луи наложил дополнительные чары на их с сестрой талисманы и теперь уроборос Софии служил для него маяком. Она любила сбегать из дома, из школы и вообще часто попадала в неприятности. С помощью своего уробороса Луи всегда мог ее найти, даже если она находилась в охраняемом и магически-защищенном месте. София никогда не была против этого. Луи не раз помогал ей и вытаскивал из различных передряг, покрывая перед родителями.

— Отлично, — ответил Луи.

Неожиданно дверь распахнулась и на пороге появился толстяк, облаченный в зеленый бархатный костюм-тройку и такую же мантию, расшитую серебряным узором. Толстяк широко улыбнулся и воскликнул:

— Господа де Бланк, рад встрече! Прошу извинить за ожидание! Профессор МакГонагалл занята, поэтому встретить вас поручено мне, — проголосил он и протянул руку Луи. — Меня зовут Гораций Слизнорт, я декан факультета Слизерин и профессор по Зельям.

— Здравствуйте, — Луи пожал протянутую руку. — Очень приятно, профессор Слизнорт. Это моя сестра — София, — произнес Луи, положив руку ей на плечо.

Слизнорт перевел на нее взгляд, с восторгом окинув взглядом.

— Ах, какая прелесть, здравствуй дорогая, тебе у нас понравится! — толстяк Слизнорт схватил ее руку и крепко пожал, продолжая слащаво улыбаться.

София поздоровалась и искусственно улыбнулась в ответ, показав свои манеры на радость брату.

Луи передал профессору толстый свиток пергамента, перевязанный черной лентой и скрепленный сургучной печатью с их фамильным гербом, сказав:

— Это для профессора Дамблдора. И еще, — Луи неуверенно взглянул на Софию и вновь посмотрел на Слизнорта, — обращайтесь, если будут проблемы.

— О, думаю, никаких проблем не возникнет! — на распев произнес профессор, сладко улыбаясь.

— София, увидимся на Рождество. Веди себя хорошо, — Луи ее слегка приобнял и добавил, чтобы слышал профессор: — Обязательно пиши, если возникнут трудности.

София ему кивнула, и он направился к камину.

Луи бросил в камин летучий порох и, улыбнувшись Софии, тут же исчез в зеленом пламени.

Слизнорт позвал ее за собой и направился на выход из кабинета.

Всю дорогу она вертела головой, разглядывая мрачный замок из темного камня, живописные портреты, висящие на стенах, и жуткие каменные статуи, и практически не слушая профессора, который что-то говорил о распределении.

Когда они спустились вниз по широкой, мраморной лестнице, все студенты уже успели пройти и занимали четыре длинных стола в огромном зале, как успела увидеть София. Она вначале тоже пошла в тот зал, но Слизнорт остановил ее.

— Нет, нет, милая. В начале распределение. Сейчас будут распределять первокурсников, потом и тебя. Твое счастье, если попадешь на Слизерин, — он подмигнул и похлопал по плечу.

София заметно занервничала. К распределению она была совершенно не готова, проклиная домовиков, которые ее об этом не предупредили.

_Что если надо будет показать свои способности?_

Она не была блестящим учеником, как ее брат, и с трудом могла создать самое элементарное волшебство.

Слизнорт, заметив, что она занервничала, хохотнул.

— Не бойся, дорогая. Тебе всего лишь надо будет примерить Шляпу, — сказал он и расплылся в широкой улыбке.

— Шляпу? — София решила, что это такая шутка.

— Все верно, надеваешь Шляпу, а она тебя определяет на факультет. А вот и профессор МакГонагалл! Минерва, оставляю на вас мисс де Бланк, — проголосил толстяк и махнул рукой тощей высокой женщине.

— Добрый вечер, спасибо, профессор Слизнорт, я ее забираю. Прошу за мной, — произнесла женщина, бегло обежав ее хмурым взглядом. София поплотнее запахнула мантию, под которой виднелась одна из ее любимых футболок, и пригладила выбившиеся из прически пряди.

_**Мародеры** _

— Надо было пробраться на кухню, — недовольно ворчал Сириус, под аккомпанемент своего желудка.

— Да, первокурсникам конца и края нет, — поддержал Джеймс, глядя на толпу детей.

Шляпа в этом году пела особенно долгую и тоскливую песню. Призывала всех сплотиться и вместе взглянуть страху в лицо. После ее выступления началась бесконечная череда распределения первогодок. Сириус причитал, что умирает с голода.

— Ты же час назад съел целую упаковку шоколадных котелков, — сказал Ремус.

— Да, а после этого «навестил» Люси с Когтеврана и все съеденные калории тут же потерял, — ответил Сириус. Джеймс на это понимающе усмехнулся, а Северус скривился.

Покончив с распределением первокурсников, Минни, как ласково называли профессора МакГонагалл Мародеры, сказала, что в этом году к студентам седьмого курса присоединится еще один человек, который переводится к нам из Академии магии Шармбатон.

В зале сразу поднялся галдеж, особенно среди старших курсов. Еще бы, перевод студентов, да еще и на последнем курсе, большая редкость. Всем не терпелось увидеть новичка.

— Новенький? — удивился Джеймс.

— Новенькая, — поправил Ремус, — нам на собрании говорили.

— Новенькая? — встрепенулся Сириус.

— Да, и нам сказали, держать тебя подальше от нее, — сказал Ремус.

— Не понял?

— Шутка, — Ремус улыбнулся и добавил, — просили только помочь ей адаптироваться и все такое.

— Прошу тишины! — прикрикнула профессор МакГонагалл. — София де Бланк, прошу, сядьте на табурет и наденьте Шляпу.

В зале воцарилась тишина, под которую в центр вышла девушка. Она, с высоко поднятой головой, гордо вышла к стулу и уселась на него, словно на трон. МакГонагалл надела на нее Шляпу.

Спустя пару минут, в зале вновь начал подниматься шум, новенькая сидела в Шляпе уже довольно долго. Кто-то из студентов предположил, что она не подходит ни на один факультет и ей лучше вернуться в свой лягушатник. А кто-то напротив, стал подсказывать Шляпе, отправить новенькую на их факультет.

Наконец, Шляпа провозгласила:

— Слизерин!

Змееныши радостно зашумели, особенно мужская половина.

— Эй, Бродяга, как тебе она? — Джеймс пихнул Сириуса в бок.

— Вроде ничего, — протянул Сириус, взглядом провожая новенькую.

Когда она поравнялась с их столом, Сириус повернулся всем телом в проход и присвистнул ей. Она от неожиданности дернулась и метнула на него острый горящий взгляд. Сириус растянул губы в своей типичной обворожительной усмешке и подмигнул ей, окинув ее взглядом. Ее нельзя было назвать красавицей в классическом понимании этого слова, но она определенно была привлекательной. Ее лицо притягивало взгляд. На нем ярко выделялись выразительные каре-зеленые глаза с яркими желтыми прожилками и большой рот с пухлыми губами.

— Сириус, не пугай новенькую, — Ремус покачал головой на очередное заигрывание Сириуса.

— Слизеринцев, Ремус, надо держать в тонусе, а ей, тем более, надо это все наверстать за шесть пропущенных лет, — со знанием дела выдал Сириус.

Северус на этих словах хмыкнул:

— Уж кто-кто, а ты, Сириус умеешь держать в тонусе, особенно прекрасную половину Хогвартса.

Ответить Сириус не успел, поднялся Дамблдор, привлекая к себе всеобщее внимание, и начал, по обыкновению, говорить о правилах, Запретном лесе и тренировках по квиддичу.

— Так же хочу вам представить нового преподавателя по Защите от Темных Искусств — профессор Фулгур Мортем.

Из-за стола поднялся довольно молодой и очень высокий мужчина. Он был одет в наглухо застегнутую черную мантию. Вежливо поклонившись студентам, Мортем сел обратно.

В зале послышался восторженный шепот — Фулгур Мортем был известнейшим ликвидатором заклятий. Он работал на банк Гринготтс и прославился тем, что прямо на месте создал мощный артефакт, который спас целую группу ликвидаторов на раскопках гробницы в Египте.

— Класс, ликвидаторов заклятий у нас еще не было! — с восторгом сказал Джеймс.

— Да, — кивнул Северус, — этот должен быть более толковым, чем прошлогодняя министерская шавка.

— Ох, даже не напоминай, — скривился Сириус.

В прошлом году Защиту от темных искусств им преподавала сотрудница Министерства. Практических занятий у них не было и они целыми днями изучали теорию. Мародерам это, естественно, не понравилось. Сириус и Джеймс выказали свое недовольство, в итоге поплатившись бесконечными часами отработок.

Наконец, Дамблдор объявил о начале пира.

_**София де Бланк** _

София в жизни не видела столько еды! Дома никогда не разрешалось есть в больших количествах. Ее мать говорила, что это удел мещан. В Шармбатоне же еды хоть и было в достатке, но она была легкой и низкокалорийной. По мнению Софии, питались там, в основном, воздухом. Здесь же столы ломились от жареной индейки, пирогов с двадцатью различными начинками, картофелем, различными овощами и тыквенным соком, который оказался очень неприятным и густым на вкус. После основных блюд, появились десерты — несколько видов сладких пирогов, торты, пирожные, мороженое и даже хворост.

Не успела София покончить с десертом, как к ней обратился один из студентов за ее столом.

— Добрый вечер, — сказал он, растянув губы в искусственной улыбке, — София. Меня зовут Генри Мальсибер, я староста Слизерина и первый староста школы. Мы с тобой учимся на одном курсе, — представился он.

Мальсибер хоть и был привлекательным — высокий, широкоплечий, голубоглазый и светловолосый, но было в нем что-то отталкивающее. Возможно, холод в глазах, с которым он смотрел на Софию и который совсем не сочетался с его дружелюбным тоном.

— Привет, — ответила София. Она, конечно, не собиралась дружить с этими людьми, как ее просил Луи, но решила попытаться хотя бы не быть с ними врагами.

— Позволь, София, проводить тебя до нашей гостиной? — Мальсибер расплылся в улыбке, но опять с ледяным взглядом.

Выхода у Софии не оставалось, где гостиная она не знала, поэтому пришлось согласиться.

Всю дорогу Мальсибер трепался о своей семье, об ее богатствах, полезных связях и чистоте крови. Как будто кому-то было до этого дело. София уже сто раз успела пожалеть, что пошла с ним. Мальсибера она слышала через слово, благо он не задавал вопросы, а только расхваливал себя. София старалась запомнить дорогу — направо из зала, вниз по лестнице, поворот налево, еще раз налево, еще раз вниз и поворот направо. Они спускались всё ниже, как вдруг остановились прямо посреди коридора у голой стены.

— Пришли, — произнес Мальсибер, — «Великий Салазар», это пароль, — пояснил он, посмотрев на Софию.

На этих словах в стене образовался широкий квадратный проем. София была поражена, то ли от восхищения, то ли от ужаса. Конечно, масштабы и роскошь приводили в восторг. Комната была прямоугольной, очень длинной и с высокими потолками. На противоположной стене от входа находился поистине великанских размеров камин, сделанный из зеленого и серого мрамора. Вдоль стен стояли стеллажи с книгами, выполненные из массивного дерева и украшенные резьбой. Посередине комнаты, то тут, то там, стояли кожаные диваны и кресла в зеленых и черных цветах. Люстры на высоких потолках были украшены изумрудами. Единственное, что Софии не понравилось, так это то, что тут не было окон. Ни единого. Это было странно и дико для нее, она привыкла жить в комнатах, где не только преобладали светлые тона, но и было много воздуха.

— Добро пожаловать в общую гостиную Слизерина. Ну, как тебе тут? — Мальсибер опять напомнил о себе.

— Мрачновато, — заметила София. — А где моя комната?

Мальсибер провел ее к камину, возле которого по бокам оказались двери.

— Комната девочек с левой стороны, — Мальсибер повел рукой в сторону двери, — на двери вашей комнаты будет табличка с твоим именем, найдешь. Но, София, — Мальсибер схватил ее за запястье и нехорошо улыбнулся, — знай, ты всегда желанный гость в моей комнате. Я староста школы и у меня отдельная спальня.

— Обойдусь, — сказала София, с отвращением осмотрев Мальсибера с головы до ног и скрылась за дверью.

Нужная дверь оказалась третьей. Помимо ее имени на табличке также значились имена «Мелани Дриффит» и «Элизабет Гринграсс». Соседки по комнате, очевидно, были еще на ужине, потому что комната пустовала и София смогла спокойно осмотреться.

Спальня была просторной, но все такой же мрачной. Нижняя половина стен была обшита темным лакированным деревом, верхняя половина — затянута темно-зеленым шелком. Вдоль длинной стены в ряд стояли три больших кровати с тяжелыми, опять зелеными, пологами. Между кроватей также стояли ширмы, еще пока сложенные. Возле противоположной стены стоял большой резной шкаф и прямоугольный стол с тремя стульями обитыми черным атласом. Рядом со шкафом находилось зеркало в полный рост, в красивой серебряной раме. В углу комнаты была еще одна дверь, ведущая в ванную комнату, где все было выполнено из зеленого мрамора разных оттенков.

_Ну и террариум._

София принялась раскладывать свои вещи из чемодана, который уже ждал ее возле дальней кровати от входа.

Покончив с вещами и приняв душ, она стала ложиться спать. Соседок все еще не было, что показалось ей странным. Уже проваливаясь в сон, София вдруг вспомнила наглые серые глаза парня за соседним столом, который присвистнул ей, пока она шла на свое место.

_Вот же кретин!_


	11. Поттеры

_**Джеймс и Лили** _

— Джеймс?

Он повернул голову и увидел в полумраке лестничного прохода Лили.

— Привет!

— Ты что тут делаешь? — Лили подошла к дивану, на котором сидел Джеймс.

— Тебя жду, — ответил он и похлопал по свободному месту рядом с собой, приглашая ее сесть.

— Меня? — удивилась Лили. — Откуда ты знал, что я приду?

— Первого сентября ты всегда спускаешься в пустую гостиную и сидишь тут до полуночи, — улыбнувшись, сказал Джеймс.

Лили села рядом с ним и слегка нахмурилась:

— Некоторые твои познания меня пугают.

— Ты ведь не против, если я… побуду с тобой? — спросил он.

— Не против.

Лили замолчала и посмотрела на огонь, который слабо горел в камине. Она и правда всегда в первый день спускается в гостиную и сидит тут в одиночестве. Эта привычка у нее появилась еще на первом курсе.

И она правда была не против, если ее последнее первое сентября разделит с ней Джеймс.

— Кажется, это альбом Алисы? — спросил Джеймс, показывая на журнальный столик возле камина, где лежала толстая книга в кожаном переплете.

— Точно! Видимо, забыла, — Лили протянула руку и взяла альбом.

Альбом Алисы был ее личным сокровищем. Первые курсы она не выпускала колдокамеру из рук, фотографируя все и всех. В начале и конце каждого года она обязательно собирала всех гриффиндорцев и заставляла их делать групповые снимки на память.

Лили открыла альбом на первой странице, где была одна большая фотография первого курса Гриффиндора.

— Смотри, ты тут меня еще не ненавидишь! — Джеймс усмехнулся и ткнул пальцем на маленькую Лили.

— Я тебя никогда не ненавидела! — возмутилась Лили, не отрываясь от фото.

Она перелистнула несколько страниц. На одной части была фотография девочек, а на другой мальчиков.

— Второй курс. Прекрасное было время, — сказал Джеймс. — Если не считать того, что ты тогда решила обрезать себе челку!

— Эй! Мне она нравилась! — засмеялась Лили, — хотя идея и правда была ужасная.

— Ты, конечно, в любом виде самая красивая, — Джеймс влюблено посмотрел на нее, — но челку больше не обрезай.

Лили ничего не ответила, только губы растянула в улыбке и открыла следующую страницу.

— Меня вот что удивляет, — сказал Джеймс, — как Стоун успевала комментировать матч и делать колдографию?

На снимке был Джеймс, который несся за снитчем. Алиса со второго курса являлась бессменным комментатором всех матчей и это действительно было загадкой, как она успевала делать два дела одновременно.

— У Алисы много талантов, — с улыбкой сказала Лили и перелистнула страницу.

— О, урок прорицаний! — Джеймс громко рассмеялся, — это было самым глупым решением в нашей жизни!

Когда на третьем курсе пришла пора выбирать дополнительные предметы, помимо прочих весь курс Гриффиндора выбрал прорицания. К концу семестра из них правда осталась там только Мэри МакДональд, но они тогда на славу повеселились, выдумывая себе различные катастрофы и несчастья.

— Тебя тогда должен был затоптать гиппогриф, — припомнила Лили.

— Ага, а ты утонуть в Черном озере, — сказал Джеймс, — видимо, ты уже тогда сделала выбор в пользу Гигантского кальмара.

Лили похихикала и открыла следующую страницу.

— Смотри, ты меня опять жизни учишь, — Джеймс показал на одно из фото, где стояла Лили, сложив руки на груди, и что-то строго говорила Джеймсу, который без конца ерошил свои волосы.

— Вы тогда свалили все доспехи, что стояли в западном крыле!

— Подумаешь!

— На четвертом курсе вы только и делали, что устраивали хаос.

— Мы Филча работой обеспечивали!

— Думаю, он вам за это благодарен, — Лили усмехнулась и открыла следующую страницу.

На следующей фотографии была крупным планом Лили, смотрящая в колдокамеру и улыбающаяся, и не подозревающая, что позади нее стоит Джеймс и корчит рожу.

— Как хорошо мы смотримся вместе, — иронично сказала Лили.

— Олень и красавица, — сказал Джеймс, под смех Лили. Она замолчала и внимательно посмотрела на него.

— Расскажешь, почему вы придумали себе эти ваши прозвища? — спросила она.

— Расскажу, — Джеймс легонько коснулся ее лица, убирая прядку волос за ухо, — только не сейчас. Расскажу и даже покажу.

— Покажешь? — удивилась Лили, слегка покрасневшая от прикосновения и близости Джеймса.

— Обязательно.

Лили с трудом оторвала от него взгляд и вернулась к альбому, перелистнув несколько страниц.

— СОВ, — сказала она, нахмурившись.

— Мы тогда впервые так крупно поссорились, — мрачно сказал Джеймс. — Все лето было испорчено.

— И это было единственное лето, когда ты не прислал мне ни одного письма, — сказала Лили с легким укором, посмотрев на него.

— Сама виновата! — он театрально надул губу. Лили рассмеялась и взлохматила его волосы. Джеймс мгновенно растаял от ее прикосновений и растянул губы в счастливой улыбке.

— Ох, смотри! — Джеймс показал на следующую колдографию, — я даже как будто здесь слышу твой крик.

На следующем фото Лили откровенно орала на Джеймса, который возмущался в ответ.

— Вы чем-то отравили первокурсников! — возмутилась Лили, вспомнив события того дня.

— Ничем мы их не травили! Просто испытывали некоторые сладости, они полностью безопасные.

Лили закатила глаза:

— Даже не начинай.

— Ты меня тогда назвала «бесполезным тупицей». Ты правда так считала? — пряча улыбку, спросил Джеймс.

— Тупицей? Нет. Придурком? Безусловно.

Джеймс громко рассмеялся, к нему тут же присоединилась Лили.

— И для чего только Алиса фотографировала наши ссоры? — спросила Лили, отсмеявшись.

— За неимением других событий? — подсказал Джеймс.

Лили коротко улыбнулась и открыла последнюю страницу. Там вновь были все гриффиндорцы уже шестого курса. Колдография была сделана всего три месяца назад.

— В этот момент ты уже знала, что жить без меня не можешь? — похихикав, спросил Джеймс, показывая на Лили, которая на удивление всем стояла рядом с Джеймсом. Он в тот момент весь светился от радости.

— Скажем так, я подозревала, — немного смутившись, ответила Лили.

— Почему ты не отвечала мне взаимностью уже тогда?

Лили опустила голову и пожала плечами.

— Чего ты боялась?

— Боялась, что для тебя это лишь очередная шалость и что в любой момент ты перестанешь меня добиваться, — не слышно сказала она.

Джеймс нежно прикоснулся к ней и за подбородок повернул к себе. Он наклонился к ней и, глядя в глаза, уверенно сказал:

— Я никогда не перестану, Лили. И чего бы мне это ни стоило, я всегда буду добиваться тебя, всегда буду защищать тебя и всегда буду любить.


	12. Чистокровные снобы и предатели крови

_**Мародеры** _

Сквозь сон до Сириуса доносились возгласы Джеймса, который грозился вылить на него поток воды, если он сейчас же не встанет.

— Отвали, Джеймс, — пробормотал Сириус и перевернулся на другой бок, закрываясь одеялом с головой.

— Видимо, без воды никак. Ты просто не можешь отказаться от этого в последний год, да, Сириус?

В следующее мгновение на Сириуса обрушился водопад ледяной воды, от которой он подлетел на кровати и кинулся на Джеймса с криками, на ходу доставая палочку.

— Как дети малые, — прокомментировал Северус, повязывая галстук и надевая мантию. — Эй, вы так на завтрак опоздаете, Ремус уже ушел.

— Ненавижу тебя, Сохатый, — пробормотал Сириус, опять завалившись на кровать, но тут же в отвращении скривился — вся постель была мокрая, и сейчас напоминала болото. 

— Между прочим, Сириус, у нас первым уроком Минни, так что не советую опаздывать, — сказал Северус и вышел из комнаты, — догоняйте!

— Вот дерьмо, — простонал Сириус, поднимаясь, и принялся одеваться. МакГонагалл не терпела опозданий и неряшливость, поэтому пришлось даже надеть галстук и застегнуть рубашку на пуговицы.

Джеймс же ограничился тем, что накинул красно-желтый галстук на ворот полурасстёгнутой рубашки на манер шарфа.

— Нам можно так непотребно выглядеть, — сказал Джеймс, оглядев Сириуса и после себя в зеркало и опять рассмеялся, — лучшие ученики школы, как-никак! — продолжал разглагольствовать Джеймс уже в гостиной.

— Это вы-то лучшие ученики? — из прохода напротив показались Стоун и Эванс.

— Доброе утро, дамы, — улыбнулся им Сириус.

— Привет, Сириус! — хором ответили девочки.

— Привет, Джеймс, — произнесла Лили и улыбнулась, глядя в его глаза, очаровательно краснея.

Сириус был рад, что Эванс наконец-то прекратила сопротивляться своим чувствам. А Джеймс, кажется, не мог поверить в свое счастье, стоял и улыбался, не в силах отвести взгляд.

— Ну, все, голубки, нам пора на завтрак, — Стоун приобняла руками Джеймса и Лили и пошла к выходу из гостиной. Сириус поспешил следом.

Весь путь до Большого зала Джеймс развлекал девочек летними байками, от которых Стоун хохотала до коликов и постоянно говорила: «Быть не может!», а Эванс смеялась и без конца поглядывала на Джеймса. Он же все время старался ненароком задеть Лили, то по руке проведет, то волосы ей поправит. Сириус на это лишь снисходительно смотрел.

Он был счастлив за Джеймса. Тот добивался Эванс не один год и вот, наконец, лед на сердце неприступной старосты начал таять. Как сказал Джеймс, он влюбился однажды и навсегда. Для себя же Сириус решил, что серьезные отношения не для него. На пятом курсе он уже встречался с Марлин МакКиннон и ничего хорошего им обоим это не принесло. Но если Сириус быстро отпустил ситуацию, то Марлин, судя по всему, все еще страдала. С тех пор Сириус решил, что он создан исключительно для плотских утех и красивых женщин. Да и вообще, разве это справедливо, если такое чудо достанется только одной?

За завтраком Ремус выдал им новое расписание на предстоящий семестр.

— Только взгляните, все забито! — возмущался Сириус, глядя в пергамент. — Времени не оставили ни для чего… лишнего.

— А ты что думал? Нам в этом году ЖАБА сдавать, — ответил Ремус.

Сириус еще поворчал и принялся за завтрак.

Быстро съев по паре бутербродов и запив это тыквенным соком, Мародеры поспешили на урок. Даже минута опоздания на урок Трансфигурации влекла за собой потерю баллов. К счастью, в кабинет они зашли вровень с ударами колокола.

— Доброе утро, студенты, — начала профессор МакГонагалл, — в этом семестре мы начинаем важный раздел трансфигурации…

Договорить профессор не успела, дверь вновь распахнулась и на пороге появилась новенькая. Выглядела она потрепанной, волосы небрежно собраны на затылке, мантия съехала на один бок. Новенькая не стала далеко ходить и разместилась на последней парте.

— Мисс де Бланк, встаньте, будьте добры, — профессор МакГонагалл сурово посмотрела на нее.

— Мадемуазель, — резко отчеканила Бланк, задрав нос.

Джеймс и Сириус замерли в предвкушении интересного спектакля.

— Что, простите? — опешила МакГонагалл, в удивлении вскинув брови.

— «Мадемуазель», я — француженка, профессор, — с невыносимой важностью и высокомерием на лице заявила Бланк. Кажется, она сама не понимала, во что она вляпалась.

Сириус, откинувшись на спинку стула, расплылся в улыбке и переглянулся с Джеймсом. Они в пол-оборота наблюдали за новенькой. Держалась она, конечно, достойно.

— Вы находитесь в Англии, мисс де Бланк, а значит, вам пора привыкать к нашим порядкам, — ноздри МакГонагалл раздувались со страшной силой, ледяной взгляд не сулил ничего хорошего. — Минус пять очков Слизерину за дерзость преподавателю, мисс де Бланк.

Бланк продолжала стоять с невозмутимым видом, лишь в глазах что-то мелькнуло.

— И скажите на милость, что это на вас надето? Где ваша форма? — МакГонагалл с возмущением окинула ее строгим взглядом.

На этих словах уже весь курс повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Бланк. Под мантией, распахнутой настежь, были надеты темно-зеленая атласная рубашка и черные штаны в обтяжку, заправленные в ботинки из зеленой драконьей кожи.

— Зато мадемуазель Бланк одета в цвета факультета, профессор! — прокомментировал Сириус под дружное хихиканье со стороны своих однокурсников.

— Спасибо, за это оценка, мистер Блэк, — МакГонагалл сердито взглянула на своего студента, после чего тот опустился на стуле на все четыре ножки. — А вы, мисс де Бланк, будьте добры, переоденьтесь. Сейчас же. За это я баллы снимать не буду, но впредь на уроках вы должны появляться только в форме!

Бланк так быстро выскочила из класса, словно трансгрессировала.

На урок новенькая не вернулась. Обед и Травологию она также пропустила.

— Вы заметили, что де Бланк пропала, даже на урок не вернулась и обед пропустила, — сказал Ремус, хмуря брови, — может, случилось что-то. Вы посмотрите на них, — он кивнул в сторону слизеринцев, — явно что-то не так.

Действительно, седьмой курс Слизерина о чем-то шептался, сдвинув головы возле Мальсибера.

— Да, наплевать, — Сириус пожал плечами, — она же одна из них, что с ней может случится? Заблудилась в подземельях? Или может ее придушил школьный галстук? Подавилась своим же ядом?

Ремус на него скептически посмотрел, но отвечать ничего не стал, лишь тяжело вздохнув.

***

Мародеры были рады, что после первого учебного дня сразу же начались выходные. Проснувшись только к полудню, они решили организовать мальчишник вечером в Визжащей-хижине. Не против был даже Ремус, который последние два дня не уставал напоминать им о важности последнего года и об экзаменах в частности, и согласившийся, что им сейчас не помешает небольшая вечеринка.

Мансарду Визжащей-хижины они еще три года назад обустроили под свои посиделки. Разместили там ковер, пару кресел, диван и стол. На стену повесили гриффиндорское знамя, а скошенные побеленные потолки разрисовали и исписали стихами собственного сочинения. Лестница наверх не была предусмотрена, поэтому Мародеры соорудили веревочную лестницу, которая появлялась, стоило произнести нужное заклинание.

Дождавшись Ремуса с собрания старост, они достали еды на кухне, купили сливочного пива в «Трех метлах», огневиски в «Кабаньей голове» и отправились в свой штаб.

Джеймс и Северус обустроились на мягких креслах, Ремус сел на диван, а Сириус полулежа развалился на ковре. Вновь поднялась самая обсуждаемая тема во всех кругах. Тема политики.

— Он притих, что-то выжидает, — ответил Джеймс, когда Ремус спросил о последних новостях о Волан-де-Морте. Джеймс был больше остальных проинформирован, так как его отец занимал высокую должность в Министерстве и был в курсе последних событий.

— Затишье перед бурей, — мрачно заметил Северус.

— Да, как и в тот раз, — согласился Сириус, — перед последними нападениями он тоже ничего не предпринимал несколько месяцев.

— Отец считает, что он старается захватить Министерство изнутри, — сказал Джеймс, — проталкивает своих людей на высокие должности.

— Кого, например? — спросил Ремус.

— Малфоя, например. Помните, как он в школе кичился тем, что ему и дня не придется работать, а лишь тратить фамильное состояние и быть в совете Министра? Но сейчас он с радостью занял должность заместителя главы Отдела международного магического сотрудничества.

— Или Гринграсс, брат нашей змеиной принцессы, — сказал Сириус, — сейчас руководит Отделом магического транспорта. Все каминные и трансгрессионные сети теперь под их контролем.

— Да, — Джеймс кивнул, — Волан-де-Морт медленно, но уверенно расставляет своих пешек. А что делает Министерство? Да на их месте я бы каждого попросил рукава закатать для начала!

Все согласно кивнули.

— Это действительно непонятно, — задумчиво протянул Северус, — Волан-де-Морт клеймит каждого своего ублюдка, а мы не можем догадаться попросить их показать свои чистые руки. Казалось бы, это так логично.

— «Политика Министерства», — печально заметил Ремус, — толерантность и все такое. К тому же, Министр наверняка боится, что попроси он показать руки и тот окажется действительно чист, то сразу упадет в глазах общественности. Его начнут обвинять в ложных подозрениях и необоснованных заявлениях. Или, что не менее вероятно, он не хочет, чтобы его сожрала мантикора в собственном кабинете.

— Это больше похоже на правду, — усмехнулся Сириус.

— Самое странное, что Волан-де-Морт не выдвигает никаких требований, — продолжал Джеймс, — он просто появляется, убивает кучу народа и снова заползает в свою нору.

— Возможно, — серьезно сказал Ремус, — на этом этапе он хочет только запугать людей. Показать, что он сильный и могущественный. Чтобы однажды прийти и не предъявлять требования, а сразу получить то, что ему нужно — власть, контроль, Министерство. И никто ему и не воспротивится. Все уже будут знать, чем это чревато.

Все замолчали, обдумывая эти слова.

— Луни, ты такой умный, — мечтательно произнес Сириус, — будь я девицей, уже из трусов бы выпрыгивал.

— На самом деле, не смешно, Сириус, — улыбаясь, сказал Ремус, — в стране серьезная проблема…

— А мы что сделаем? — перебил Сириус, — мы застряли в школе на целый год. Лучшее, что мы можем делать в данный момент — это развлекаться и тискать пташек. Ну и учиться. Потому что, вероятно, после выпуска мы сразу попадем на поле боя, а там и не факт, что проживем дольше одного дня.

— Бродяга прав, — немного погодя сказал Джеймс, — нам сейчас надо учиться.

— Ты здоров, Джеймс? — спросил Северус.

— Да, Сохатый, учеба стоит на третьем и последнем месте, — сказал Сириус, с подозрением глядя на друга.

— Сириус прав, — снова сказал Джеймс, — мы застряли тут на год и лучшее, что мы можем сделать, это учиться. Усерднее заниматься в Защите и Чарах. Чтобы после выпуска не сдохнуть на следующий день. И надрать Пожирателям их пожирательские задницы.

— Звучит, как очень славная шалость, — усмехнувшись, сказал Сириус.

— А я думал, ты сейчас скажешь: «звучит, как тост», — сказал Ремус.

— Так выпьем же! — пробасил Сириус.

Под дружный смех, все звонко ударились бокалами с огневиски.

— А еще мне надо подтянуть Зелья, — сказал Джеймс.

— Для чего? — удивился Сириус, — у тебя же по ним и так «выше ожидаемого».

Джеймс на мгновение замолчал и серьезно ответил:

— В Мракоборческий центр требуется «превосходно».

Все на него удивленно уставились. Сириус сразу вспылил:

— И давно ты решил заделаться мракоборцем? Ты же слышал Пруэттов, да там дольше пяти лет не живут! И это в лучшем случае! Или ты хочешь свихнуться, как Грюм?

— Успокойся, Бродяга, — явно нервничая, ответил Джеймс.

— Джеймс, ты же всегда хотел играть в квиддич, — спросил не менее удивленный Ремус.

— Хотел, — сказал он. — Но как вы себе это представляете? После школы все попадут на войну, а я? Буду разъезжать по миру, ходить на тренировки и играть? А Лили? Кто ее защитит, пока меня не будет рядом?

— Что родители говорят по этому поводу? — спросил Ремус.

— А что они скажут? Мать разумеется против. Отец тоже не скачет от радости, но полностью понимает и поддерживает меня. Он же и сам в Мракоборческом центре работает, только в следственном отделе, ему не приходится участвовать в сражениях. А я собираюсь именно в боевой отряд.

— Мерлин, Сохатый, — Сириус устало потер лицо руками.

— А чего ты ожидал, Сириус? — спросил Джеймс. — Сам-то ты чем будешь заниматься после школы?

Сириус на него задумчиво уставился, что-то прикидывая в уме.

— Пойду с тобой, — пожав плечами, равнодушно ответил он.

— Что? — Джеймс опешил.

— Кто-то ведь должен прикрыть твою оленью задницу, — усмехнулся Сириус.

— Ты серьезно, Бродяга? Это не то решение, которое принимается в одну секунду.

— Только не для меня.

Сириус никогда не задумывался о будущем, в отличие от остальных Мародеров. Северус всегда знал, что свяжет свою жизнь с наукой и собирался поступать в Британскую Академию зельеварения. Ремус планировал связать свою жизнь с углубленным изучением опасных существ. Джеймс мечтал играть в квиддич еще до недавнего времени, но вполне ожидаемо поменял свое решение. Но он подошел к этому делу ответственно, взвесил все «за» и «против», посоветовался с отцом и определился. Сириус же всегда жил сегодняшним днем и это его решение повергло всех в легкий шок.

— Что там еще требуется? — рассуждал Сириус, — Чары и Защита у меня всегда на «превосходно», над Трансфигурацией, конечно, придется немного постараться, но это не проблема. Остается, как и тебе, «подтянуть Зелья».

— Сириус, ты и правда не шутишь… — Джеймс не веря глядел на друга, потихоньку расплываясь в улыбке.

— Вместе веселее, — сказал ему Сириус.

Северус сообщил, что Слизнорт проводит дополнительные занятия для старшекурсников по продвинутой программе и посоветовал им записаться на них. Джеймс вначале хотел воспротивиться и сказать, что он рассчитывал на помощь Лили, но Северус справедливо заметил, что у той своих дел по горло. У Лили было больше предметов из дополнительного списка, к тому же она брала уроки колдомедицины и помогала в Больничном крыле. Еще прибавлялись обязанности старосты. Джеймс с грустью признал, что Северус прав.

— Итак, с Волан-де-Мортом, решили, — сказал Сириус, — что там у нас на счет пташек?

Ремус и Северус на него хмуро уставились.

— Джеймс, ты уже затащил нашу мисс Цветочек в постель? Сорвал ее лилию? — спросил Сириус, сквозь смех.

— Во-первых, Сириус, прекрати ржать, — Джеймс пытался говорить строго, но хитрый блеск в глазах его выдавал, — во-вторых, это не твое дело. А в-третьих, когда это случится, ты первый об этом узнаешь.

Сириус на этих словах обернулся псом и развалился в ногах у Джеймса, улыбаясь и виляя хвостом.

— Предлагаю оставить Сириуса в обличии пса до конца его дней, — сказал Северус.

— Согласен, собака из него получается лучше, чем человек, — похихикал Джеймс.

— Сердца у вас нет, — вздохнул Ремус с улыбкой, — его же блохи замучают.

Пес звонко залаял и вскочил на лапы. Облизав лица Джеймсу и Северусу, который сопротивлялся до последнего, но проиграл этот неравный бой, пес кинулся к Ремусу и запрыгнул к нему на диван, положив морду на колени. Ремус почесал псу за ухом, от чего тот снова завилял хвостом, прикрывая глаза.

— Я, наверное, к этому никогда не привыкну. Вот вроде гладишь пса по морде, все нормально, — сказал Ремус, — но я как вспомню, что это Сириус…

— И в чем проблема, дорогой? — завораживающим, глубоким голосом спросил Сириус, вмиг обернувшийся обратно человеком и поигрывающий бровями.

— Уйди, Бродяга! — воскликнул Ремус, сквозь смех сдвигая голову Сириуса со своих колен.

— Каждый раз одно и тоже, — прокомментировал Джеймс, широко усмехаясь.

Сириус сполз обратно на ковер и взял бутылочку сливочного пива, заклинанием откинув с нее крышку.

— Сам-то ты что думаешь? — спросил у него Джеймс.

— О чем?

— О своих пташках, — с улыбкой сказал Джеймс.

— Это они обо мне думают, а не я о них, — Сириус расплылся в улыбке.

— Твоей самоуверенности можно только позавидовать, — хмыкнул Северус.

— Учитесь, пока я живой.

— А что насчет новенькой? — спросил Джеймс.

Сириус пожал плечами, раздумывая:

— Она… немного диковатая. Но то, что она выкинула вчера у Минни, конечно, достойно уважения.

— О ней сегодня зашел разговор на собрании старост, — Ремус немного покосился на Сириуса, но сразу отвел взгляд.

— Что говорили? — спросил Джеймс.

— На самом деле, много чего.

Ремус еще немного помолчал, а потом посмотрел на Сириуса:

— Ты точно не слышал раньше фамилию де Бланк?

— Точно, — Сириус немного удивился такому вопросу, — а что?

— Их сравнивают с твоей семьей, — ответил Ремус, — сказали, что они очень влиятельные, богатые, сильные…

— И чистокровные, — закончил Сириус.

— Да. Де Бланки один самых древнейших родов во Франции. Как и Блэки в Англии.

— Что ж, могу ей только посочувствовать, — холодно произнес Сириус.

— А не говорили, почему они вдруг переехали? — спросил Северус.

— Говорят, у ее родителей здесь какая-то работа.

— Наверняка приехали поддержать Волан-де-Морта, — прошипел Сириус.

— Ты сделал такой вывод только потому, что они чистокровные? — спросил Северус.

— На самом деле, — ответил Ремус, — это, скорее всего, правда.

— Правда? — уточнил Джеймс.

— Гринграсс обмолвилась, что их родители встречались для обсуждения каких-то очень важных дел. Она, кажется, очень гордится фактом, что родители де Бланк приходили к ним в гости.

Сириус недовольно фыркнул и приложился к бутылке со сливочным пивом.

— А всем известно, что Гринграссы ярые защитники крови и, вероятно, сторонники Волан-де-Морта, — закончил за Ремуса Джеймс.

— М-да, Сириус, не повезло, — протянул Северус, с усмешкой глядя на друга.

— В каком это смысле? — не понял тот.

— В школе только появилось свежее… кхм, тело, да и то принадлежит к аристократам и чистокровным, — ответил Северус.

— В этом плане я не такой принципиальный, — усмехнулся Сириус. Заметив вопросительный взгляд Ремуса, спросил, — что?

— Мне казалось, она… несколько не в твоем вкусе, — заметил Ремус.

— А какой у меня вкус?

— Ветреные брюнетки с третьим размером? — спросил Джеймс.

— Это распространённое ошибочное мнение, — важно ответил Сириус, — я люблю разных женщин. Это главный плюс холостой жизни. Каждая женщина уникальна. Словно снежинка! Блондинки, брюнетки, рыжие. Высокие и низкие, худые и фигуристые. Кареглазые и синеглазые. Мир женщин огромен и прекрасен.

Джеймс рассмеялся, а Северус закатил глаза и сказал:

— Вообще, я не об этом. Вряд ли она захочет иметь с тобой какие-то дела, ты же предатель крови, маглолюб и дальше по списку.

— Ты меня недооцениваешь, Сев. Даже аристократы до мозга костей забывают обо всех своих принципах, стоит им увидеть меня без одежды.

— Охотно верю, — негромко сказал Ремус.

— Поспорим, Сев? — у Сириуса глаза загорелись азартом, — что уже через неделю она будет моей.

— Я с тобой не спорю, Бродяга, — хмыкнул Северус, — ты это знаешь.

— Джеймс, может ты? — Сириус повернулся к другому другу.

— Я бы поспорил, да и так знаю, что она через неделю будет твоей.

— Рем? — сделал последнюю попытку Сириус.

Ремус тяжело вздохнул. Он не сомневался, если Сириус захочет, он своего добьется. Но Ремусу отчего-то не хотелось, чтобы он давил на Бланк и добивался её.

Он и сам толком не мог объяснить своих чувств по отношению к ней, но она вызывала весьма противоречивые эмоции.

Её холодность, ее идеально ровная осанка и дикция, гордый и неприступный вид, отталкивали. Её манеры, умение держать и преподносить себя, выдавали ее принадлежность к аристократии, а то, что она всё это носила в себе с гордо поднятой головой, вызывало чувство отчуждения.

И в то же время, Ремус часто замечал ее взгляд, полный тоски и боли, который, чуть что, вспыхивал гневом и злостью. Вероятно, это была лишь защита от внешнего мира. Вероятно, ее грубое, временами, поведение являлось лишь способом отгородиться от остальных. И потому у Ремуса она вызывала сострадание, и ему не хотелось, чтобы Сириус причинил ей боль. 

— Я не буду с тобой спорить, Сириус. Но не потому, что уверен в твоем успехе, я не хочу, чтобы… чтобы ты ее доставал.

— Ты что влюбился в нее, Луни? — усмехнулся Сириус.

— Боже, конечно же, нет, — устало произнес Ремус, — просто, я думаю, что она не заслужила… такого обращения.

— Какого «такого»? — удивился Джеймс. — Она же слизеринка!

— Вот-вот! — поддакнул Сириус. — А они заслуживают все плохое, что с ними случается.

— То есть, тебя? — язвительно поинтересовался Северус.

Все дружно согласились, что Сириус не подарок.

— Ну и что ты решаешь? — Ремус внимательно посмотрел на Сириуса.

Сириус не мог определиться. Бланк его, конечно, заинтересовала. Но ее принадлежность к чистокровному, древнему роду сильно напрягала. Разумеется, он мог бы закрыть на это глаза, если бы она обладала безупречными внешними данными и была кроткой и покладистой. Однако она не имела ни смазливого личика, ни третьего размера, насколько удалось разглядеть Сириусу сквозь мантию.

Ситуация оказалась двоякой. С одной стороны, он уже загорелся идеей заполучить ее в свою коллекцию, но с другой, в Хогвартсе было много красивых маглорожденных, на которых Сириус мог потратить свое время с большей пользой и удовольствием.

— Посмотрим, — Сириус пожал плечами.

_**София де Бланк** _

Она не заметила, как прошла пятница. Когда профессор отправила ее переодеваться, она зашла в комнату, прилегла и очнулась только поздно вечером, все это время бессмысленным взглядом таращась в потолок. С ней такого не случалось уже больше месяц. Она надеялась, что смогла пережить то свое состояние, когда душу полностью заполняла тоска и боль по прошлому. Но правда была в том, что полгода это ничто, чтобы пережить боль утраты.

София понимала, что ей нельзя оставаться в комнате в полном одиночестве. В такие моменты она всегда выпадает из реальности и вспоминает. Вспоминает счастливые моменты прошлого, беззаботную улыбку Джори, свой радостный смех. Всё это разъедало ей память и разрывало душу на маленькие кусочки. А найденное недавно его последнее письмо, медленно убивало ее изнутри. Плакать она не могла. Все слезы она вылила еще в январе. После чего потянулась бесконечная череда одинаковых дней, где она, словно призрак, шаталась по коридорам Шармбатона, который весь был пропитан воспоминания о ее счастливых и беззаботных днях. Летом стало немного легче, Луи часто занимал ее различными делами, не давая ей убиваться по прошлому. Потом переезд полностью занял все ее мысли. Но сейчас все началось по новой.

К обеду субботы она все-таки пересилила себя и выползла из спальни. Она успела на окончание обеда, и после разместилась в гостиной, пустым взглядом глядя в потухший камин.

— София, если ты впредь соберешься прогуливать уроки, дай мне знать.

К ней на диван подсел Мальсибер и уставился на нее своим скользким, неприятным взглядом.

— С чего бы я должна отчитываться перед тобой?

— С того, что я не только староста школы, но и староста факультета. И когда тебя нет на уроках, профессора спрашивают меня, где ты и что с тобой.

София бросила на него полный недовольства взгляд.

— Можешь говорить либо мне, либо Элизабет. Она вторая староста нашего курса на факультете.

_А не пойти бы вам всем на…_

— Хорошо.

— Не расскажешь, почему ты пропустила Трансфигурацию и Травологию в первый же учебный день?

— Ты мне кто — подружка? — София его насмешливо оглядела.

— Я не из любопытства спрашиваю, София, — холодно ответил Мальсибер, — если вдруг у тебя какие-то проблемы, ты всегда можешь обратиться ко мне. Или к любому слизеринцу. Мы никогда своих в беде не бросаем.

— Буду иметь в виду, — Софии требовалось колоссальных усилий, чтобы не послать его далеко и надолго. Но пока что она пыталась сдержать данное обещание Луи и ни с кем не ругаться.

София и при смертной угрозе не пошла бы ни к кому из них за помощью. Еще в Шармбатоне она уяснила, что из чистокровных никто ничего не делает без личной выгоды. И каста чистокровных во Франции ничем не отличалась от касты чистокровных в Англии.

Она в Хогвартсе всего второй день, но уже увидела местные порядки слизеринцев. На правящей верхушке у них были все те, кого перечислил Луи, плюс еще несколько фамилий. Этих людей на факультете уважали и побаивались. Следом шли менее чистокровные, те, у кого в седьмом колене мог затесаться маглорожденный. Таких была основная масса. Ну и в самом низу обитали полукровки. На факультете к ним относились снисходительно, а многие и вовсе избегали любого общения с ними, но их не травили и не унижали. Над теми, кто отличался особыми успехами в учебе и обладал талантами, чистокровные брали покровительство. Отдельно от этой пирамиды находились изгои. Их на факультете было лишь пара человек. Они были нелюдимыми, злобными и не обладали ни умом, ни талантом, ни амбициями. София с безразличием пополнила их ряды, лишь бы избежать общения с напыщенными и лицемерными наследниками чистокровных домов.

— Привет, София! — на соседнее кресло уселся Эйвери и улыбнулся ей.

София глянула в его сторону и невыразительно поздоровалась.

— Генри, Лиззи просила тебе передать, что она отправится сразу на собрание старост и чтобы ты ее не ждал, — сказал Эйвери, повернувшись к Мальсиберу.

— Отлично, спасибо, — Мальсибер встал и вновь обратился к Софии, — не забывай, София, что по любым вопросам можешь обращаться ко мне.

Она ему кивнула и проводила хмурым взглядом.

— София, — Эйвери привлек ее внимание, — как тебе нравится Хогвартс?

— Нормально, — пожав плечами, безразлично ответила она.

— Нормально? — удивился Эйвери. Не дождавшись никакого ответа, он продолжил, — скучаешь по Шармбатону?

— Немного.

— У меня кузина училась там, закончила в прошлом году. Ее зовут Розалинд. Вероятно, ты могла ее знать.

— Да, помню такую, — ответила София, чем вызвала улыбку Эйвери, — жуткая стерва.

Улыбка с лица Эйвери тут же сползла и он вмиг растерял все свое дружелюбие. София ждала, что он ей нагрубит или попытается поставить на место. В конце концов, она оскорбила его сестру, хоть это и была чистая правда. Но Эйвери молчал и уже снова нацепил маску милого и дружелюбного одноклассника.

— Да, временами она бывает несносной, — он коротко посмеялся.

— Надеюсь, у вас это не наследственное. Потому что еще немного и ты тоже начнешь меня раздражать.

София тихонько проклинала себя за несдержанность. Да, она старалась угодить Луи и не становиться с этими людьми хотя бы врагами. Но их подхалимаж выводил из себя. София еще в Шармбатоне убедилась, что ей позволено вести себя как угодно плохо, чистокровные не готовы идти против де Бланков.

Она порой удивлялась, почему родители все еще не отказались от нее. Она знатно подпортила их безупречную репутацию. Хотя дома родители старались сделать все, чтобы она чувствовала себя ущербной и недостойной носить их великую фамилию. Так что это была ее сладкая месть и проверка, насколько далеко она может зайти.

Поднявшись с дивана, она направилась в сторону выхода из гостиной. Эйвери тут же вскочил и поспешил за ней.

— София, хочешь, я покажу тебе замок?

— Слушай, Эйвери, я не знаю, как еще дать тебе понять, чтобы ты отъе…стал. Отстал от меня.

— Как скажешь, — Эйвери улыбнулся, как ни в чем не бывало, — но если что обращайся, замок огромный, в нем есть, что посмотреть.

_Мерлин, этих придурков ничто не берет._

— Ага, — бросила ему София и вышла в коридор.

Она направилась на школьный двор, в надежде погулять и посмотреть окрестности. Но на улице поливал дождь. Прослонявшись по замку пару часов, она отправилась обратно в гостиную.

В гостиной было много народу. Из-за плохой погоды все сидели в замке и развлекали себя, как могли. Диван у камина был занят двумя первогодками.

_И что они там сидят… камин все равно не горит._

Софии хотелось разжечь камин. Она всегда любила огонь, он успокаивал. Но подойти и зажечь его заклинанием она не могла. Может с десятой попытки ей бы и удалось, но привлекать внимание и позориться ей не хотелось. Собрав последние остатки своей гордости, она подошла к камину и вручную соорудила горку из поленьев, подложив под них комки пергамента, она нашла спички и подожгла. Довольная своим трудом, она выпрямилась и повернулась к гостиной. На нее удивленно смотрело несколько десятков глаз.

— На что уставились?

Все поспешно вернулись к своим делам и оставили ее без ответа. София взяла лежащую на столе книгу и села на диван, потеснив первокурсников.

_«Справочник чистокровных волшебников»._

_У них это как настольная литература? Класс…_

София открыла книгу и полистала ее, не планируя углубляться в чтение. Она уже хотела закрыть ее и взять что-нибудь другое, как вдруг глаза зацепились за фамилию «Блэк».

Только в этот момент она вспомнила, что вчера на Трансфигурации профессор назвала одного из студентов этой фамилией. И как бы она не старалась, она не могла его вспомнить. Помнила только, что он что-то сострил про ее внешний вид.

Она мельком пробежала взглядом по страницам, убедилась, что Блэки такие же отвратительно-чистые снобы, как и все остальные, и захлопнула книгу.

В воскресенье София проснулась только к обеду. Наскоро умывшись и одевшись, она пошла в Большой зал.

Поднявшись из прохода в холл, София издалека увидела знакомого молодого человека. Именно с ним она столкнулась в Косом переулке несколько дней назад.

Аккуратно причесан и опрятно одет, он стоял возле дверей в зал и явно кого-то ждал. София немного занервничала, сама не понимая почему.

Она была уже в нескольких шагах, как он вдруг повернулся и на миг удивленно округлил глаза.

— Привет! — он так мягко улыбнулся, что София опять не смогла не улыбнуться в ответ.

— Привет.

Повисло неловкое молчание. Она уже хотела обойти его и пройти в зал, но он сделал шаг навстречу и неуверенно сказал:

— Меня зовут Ремус. Ремус Люпин.

— А я София.

Люпин оглянулся себе за спину, кого-то высматривая, потом повернулся и спросил:

— Как у тебя дела? Ты в пятницу не вернулась на уроки…

София чувствовала, что Люпину и правда это интересно, что его беспокойство неподдельное. В отличие от слизеринцев.

— Нормально, — София, как могла, улыбнулась, — немного приболела, но сейчас уже все хорошо…

Договорить она не успела. Из зала вышли еще три человека и остановились прямо возле них. В одном из них она узнала лохматого парня рыжей, со ступенек банка в Косом переулке, второй — его хмурый друг. А третий…

_Блэк._

Пазл сложился в один миг. Это один из друзей той парочки, что стоял к ней спиной; это тот самый нахал, что свистел и подмигивал ей после распределения; это тот остряк, что шутил про ее одежду на Трансфигурации. И это тот самый наследничек древнего рода, на которого ей надо обратить свое особое внимание.

_Ну уж нет._

— А-а, мадемуазель Бланк, — Блэк ядовито усмехнулся, медленно окинув ее масляным взглядом.

София наградила его тяжелым взглядом в ответ.

— Кхм, София, — к ней вновь обратился Люпин и стал представлять своих приятелей, — это Джеймс Поттер, Северус Снейп и…

— Сириус Блэк, — Блэк перебил того и вышел немного вперед, со страшно самодовольным выражением лица.

— О, это я прекрасно вижу, — София с отвращением оглядела его с головы до ног и, обойдя кругом, ушла в Большой зал.

Стараясь не думать о Блэке и всех этих чистокровках, она принялась за обед. Покончив с тыквенным супом, София решила прогуляться. На улице дождя не было, но все еще стояла пасмурная погода, которая навевала уныние и тоску.

Она вышла на круглую площадку, которую студенты называли голгофой, и разместилась на одном из подоконников. София достала из сумки чистый пергамент и перо с чернилами. Она надеялась, ей удастся хоть что-нибудь написать. Раньше она часто сочиняла стихи и музыку к ним, но последние полгода не могла. Вот и сейчас, промучившись полчаса, она убрала пустой, смятый пергамент и решила просто понаблюдать за студентами.

К своему неудовольствию, неподалеку она обнаружила Блэка со своей компанией. Они о чем-то громко переговаривались и постоянно хохотали. Чуть погодя Блэк достал сигареты и закурил. Одна из рядом сидящих девушек начала ему что-то выговаривать с недовольным лицом, когда дым потянул в ее сторону. Блэк докурил сигарету, подошел к ней, что-то сказал и прилип к ней своими губами.

_Гадость…_

Девица расплылась в глупой улыбке и покраснела. София закатила глаза. Блэк был невыносимо доволен собой. Он вернулся к своей компании и они все вместе потянулись на выход.

И этого типа Луи называл воспитанным и сдержанным? По-моему, он ошибся по всем пунктам. Держать свой язык за зубами он явно не умеет… во всех смыслах.

Немного переждав, София пошла на школьный двор, посмотреть на Черное озеро. Из вчерашнего разговора первогодок, которое она слушала краем уха, она узнала, что тут водится гигантский кальмар. Не то чтобы ее это интересовало, но делать больше было нечего.

Недалеко от озера, под раскидистым дубом, она опять увидела Блэка с компанией. Сейчас каждый из них был занят своим делом. Снейп и Люпин что-то читали, Поттер игрался со снитчем, а Блэк зажимал всё ту же самую девицу. София скривилась и пошла в другую сторону.

— София!

Она оглянулась и наткнулась взглядом на парочку, сидящую на одной из скамеек. Там расположились Элизабет Гринграсс и Генри Мальсибер. Как уже успела понять София, они встречались.

— Подойди, пожалуйста, — позвала Гринграсс.

Конечно, она могла послать их лесом, но испытывать терпение Луи не хотелось. Поэтому София решила, что с нее не убудет, и направилась в их сторону.

— София, — вновь начала Гринграсс, когда она остановилась возле них, — мы хотели бы тебя пригласить на одно мероприятие. Мы раз в месяц устраиваем что-то вроде званого ужина. В основном это студенты шестого и седьмого курсов, разумеется, только чистокровные…

— Не интересует, — перебила София.

— Прости, что? — Гринграсс смешно округлила свои огромные голубые глаза.

— Я сказала, что меня это не интересует, — раздельно и по слогам повторила она.

— Не стоит отбиваться от коллектива, София, — сказал Мальсибер, прожигая ее пристальным взглядом.

— Боюсь, слишком поздно.

— Никогда не поздно, София, приходи, будет интересно, — Гринграсс ей дружелюбно улыбнулась.

— Хорошо, скажу по-другому. На меня находит смертельная скука, стоит лишь упомянуть чистокровок, все ваше традиции и, Мерлин всемогущий, званые ужины. Я буду вам весьма благодарна, если вы оставите меня в покое и мы не будем делать вид, что рады обществу друг друга.

— Извини?! — Гринграсс опять вытаращилась на нее.

— Извинения приняты.

София круто развернулась и зашагала обратно в замок. За те пару часов, что она гуляет, ей хватило сполна.


	13. Шелковые ленты

_**Сириус Блэк** _

Первым уроком стояли Чары со слизеринцами. И, зайдя в кабинет, Сириус сразу бросил взгляд на Бланк, которая уже сидела за партой.

_В форме._

Он с удовольствием оценил ее вид. Не сказать, что ему нравилась школьная форма. Особенно школьная форма на студентках, он предпочитал видеть их без нее. Но факт того, что Бланк приходится делать то, что ей не нравится, доставлял Сириусу необъяснимое удовольствие.

Хотя, надо признать, форма ей шла, зеленые цвета красиво оттеняли ее глаза, а из-под школьной юбки выглядывали острые колени и стройные икры, обтянутые темно-серыми гетрами.

А вот ее бедлам на голове Сириусу не нравился. Он всегда любовался женскими волосами и предпочитал, чтобы они были распущены. Бланк же носила непонятную прическу — волосы были слабо затянуты на затылке, у лица всегда висело несколько выбившихся прядей.

— Что будешь делать, Бродяга? — отвлек вопросом Джеймс, пихнув при этом в бок.

— Ты о чем? — Сириус покосился на друга.

— Как о чем? О нашей мадемуазель, — Джеймс растянул улыбку от уха до уха, — ты уже определился насчет нее?

Сириус даже бровью не повел, хотя думал над этим вопросом все выходные. Бланк его интриговала. Он наблюдал за ней в воскресение и теперь еще больше не мог решить, стоит ли она его усилий и времени.

Она походила на типичную аристократку, с невыносимым налетом высокомерия на лице, заносчивостью и самодовольством. Она смотрела на всех свысока, и ее до тошноты безупречная осанка выводили Сириуса из себя, напоминая ему мать.

Бланк с неприязнью смотрела не только в его сторону, но и в сторону своих одногруппников. Сириус был не удивлен этому, решив, что даже кровь Мальсибера и Гринграсс не так чиста, чтобы до них снизошла ее величество мадемуазель де Бланк. Это был какой-то новый уровень помешанности на чистокровности, и Сириусу это не нравилось, вызывая непреодолимое отторжение во всем теле.

С другой стороны, каждый раз, стоило им встретиться взглядом, внутри ее глаз что-то вспыхивало, отдаваясь в нем диким желанием заполучить ее. Она так кривила губы и корчила отвращение на своем лице, что Сириусу просто не оставалось выхода — она должна была стать его.

— Поживем-увидим, Сохатый, пока что у меня есть более интересные объекты для моих утех, — усмехнулся Сириус. — К тому же, она чересчур… Не уверен, что стоит тратить на нее свое время.

— Мистер Блэк, может быть, со всеми поделитесь своими мыслями? — пропищал профессор Флитвик. Урок был в самом разгаре. Проходили манящие чары и профессор объяснял движения палочкой. Мародеры же освоили эти чары еще на четвертом курсе, в очередной проказе над студентами.

— Прошу прощения, профессор! Я лишь объяснял мистеру Поттеру, что следует говорить «Акцио», а не «акциО», — с ухмылкой сказал Сириус.

Джеймс надулся от возмущения и уже было открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но профессор опередил:

— Замечательно, тогда может быть вы, мистер Блэк, покажите всем как освоили это заклинание.

— Прошу внимания! — Сириус откинул назад волосы и встал со своего места.

Направив палочку на слизеринцев, сидящих напротив, он по очереди стал призывать их личные вещи себе. У Мальсибера призвал дорогущее павлинье перо, у Гринграсс зеркальце, в которое она любовалась, у Нотта кусок пергамента. Тут его взгляд остановился на Бланк.

Всего секунду они смотрели друг другу в глаза. Он видел, как у нее дрогнули губы в отвращении, как в глубине глаз сверкнули искры, вызывая в нем злорадное удовольствие. Растянув губы в усмешке, он произнес заклинание и призвал ленту из ее волос.

Как только шелковая голубая ленточка скользнула ему в руку, Сириус замер, приоткрыв рот от удивления. Когда волосы Бланк больше ничего не держало, они рассыпались по спине водопадом. Ему еще не доводилось видеть нечто столь прекрасное — густые, светло-золотистые волосы распускались мягкими волнами, искрясь в лучах солнца.

— Ты! Блэк!.. — в ярости прошипела Бланк. Она с таким отвращением посмотрела на Сириуса, какого он еще не видывал.

— Браво, мистер Блэк! Десять баллов Гриффиндору, — Флитвик, как и остальной класс, словно и не заметил ничего.

Бланк порылась в сумке и снова завязала волосы в узел, продолжая с гневом смотреть на Сириуса. Он лишь покачал головой в ответ.

Сириус не понимал для чего прятать такие волосы. И не понимал, чем вызвана такая ненависть с ее стороны. И почему от ее гнева, у него все теплом в груди заполняется.

_Неужели все из-за того, что я «предатель крови и маглолюб»? Хорошо ей успели промыть мозги на Слизерине. Хотя, судя по ее виду, она сама кому хочешь промоет…_

— Она что, боится быть слишком красивой? — озвучил его немой вопрос Джеймс, тоже следя за тем, как Бланк убирает волосы.

— Смотри, как бы тебя Эванс не услышала, — ответил Сириус.

Джеймс взволнованно повернулся на Эванс, но она сидела через парту от него и не слышала их.

***

Самым ожидаемым уроком стала Защита от Темных Искусств. Все жаждали увидеть нового профессора в деле и надеялись, что он расскажет истории об увлекательной, но очень сложной, работе ликвидатора заклятий.

Мародеры вбежали в класс спустя пять минут от начала урока. К счастью, преподавателя еще не было. Зато Эванс сразу поспешила их отчитать.

По правде говоря, Сириус надеялся, что после того, как Лили с Джеймсом стали встречаться, она будет им прощать маленькие проступки. Ремус же закрывал глаза на многие вещи, так почему она не может?

Не успели они разложить вещи на партах, в класс вошел новый преподаватель.

— Здравствуйте, класс, — у преподавателя оказался тихий гипнотизирующий голос. — Меня зовут Фулгур Мортем, в этом году я буду преподавать вам Защиту от Темных Искусств.

Многие в классе восторженно переглянулись, в том числе и Мародеры.

Новый профессор, как и все до него, решил вначале ознакомиться со списком учеников. Чуть дольше других, остановившись на фамилии Бланк.

_И что в ней такого? Подумаешь, чистокровная французская задница… у нас и своих таких не мало._

— Рад с вами познакомиться, — сообщил Мортем, сложив руки за спиной. — Прежде чем мы начнем изучать теорию, я хотел бы посмотреть на ваши успехи в практической магии. Поэтому сегодня мы устроим небольшое состязание.

Мортем пригласил всех пройти в примыкающий кабинет, обустроенный для практических занятий. Как только все студенты выстроились в ровный ряд, Мортем произнес:

— Мисс де Бланк, прошу, выйдете вперед.

Бланк вначале дрогнула от неожиданности, но потом, гордо задрав нос, сделала два шага вперед.

— Помимо всех своих достижений, род де Бланков славится своим мастерством в дуэлях, — пояснил Мортем классу, — ваши предки не проиграли ни одной битвы. Верно, мисс?

— Верно, профессор, — ответила она скучающим тоном.

— Думаю, не ошибусь, если предположу, что вы были лучшей в Шармбатоне? — спросил он, маниакальным взглядом пожирая ее лицо.

— Не совсем так, профессор, — Бланк криво усмехнулась, — я весьма посредственна. В дуэлях в том числе.

— О, не стоит скромничать!

Бланк прикрыла глаза и подавила тяжелый вздох.

— У вас будет прекрасная возможность показать себя. Осталось лишь найти достойного соперника.

Мортем стал оглядывать класс. Наконец, его взгляд остановился, и он расплылся в тонкой, едва заметной улыбке.

— Мистер Блэк, прошу вперед.

_Сейчас эта крошка узнает, что не надо мне хамить и бросаться такими взглядами._

Бланк и Сириуса расставили в противоположные концы класса.

— Палочки наизготовку, на счет три, — скомандовал Мортем. — Раз… Два… Три!

Сириус начал выстреливать заклинаниями, посылая в нее одни чары за другими. Бланк даже не защищалась, а просто уворачивалась от заклинаний.

— Зачем тебе палочка, Бланк? — посмеялся Сириус, не переставая при этом нападать, — выкинь ее и живи среди маглов, как сквиб!

Сириус все еще не попал в нее по одной лишь причине — она была ловкая и очень быстрая. Бланк изредка посылала в него лучи заклинаний, которые он с легкостью и изяществом отбивал, но большинство ее чар и вовсе рассеивались на полпути.

— Профессор, кажется, мы убедились, что мадемуазель Бланк просто бездарность, — в очередной раз съязвил Сириус, — либо приемная дочь. Неужели в таком древнем роду, могут быть такие никчемные волшебники?

Бланк начинала злиться. От постоянных перемещений по классу мантия сбилась на бок, из высокого пучка на голове выбилось несколько прядей, закрывавшие ее лицо, с которого недобрым огнем горели глаза.

— Скажи, Бланк, это ты такая бездарная или просто не хочешь показать нам все свои великие таланты сразу и оставить на сюрприз? — Сириус никак не унимался.

Неожиданно класс наполнился непроглядной тьмой. Не было видно ни пола, ни стен. Все студенты исчезли, и он остался один. Класс погрузился в полную тишину.

Сириуса словно парализовало, он стоял с вытянутой рукой и зажатой в ней палочкой и не мог вымолвить ни слова. Тьма начала немного отступать и появился силуэт Бланк.

— Что, Блэк, не нравится? — прошипела она, остановившись в паре шагов от него.

Он не мог ничего ответить.

_Когда она успела меня парализовать? Я не мог пропустить простейшее заклинание._

Сириус мог следить за ней только глазами. Дышать становилось трудно. Воздух совершенно не поступал в легкие, ребра болезненно сдавливало. Оглушающая тишина давила на голову, ощутимым грузом опускаясь на него сверху. Веки становились тяжелыми, а мысли путались и потихоньку утекали. Ему казалось, он начинает терять сознание.

Бланк стала медленно обходить его кругом.

— Не нравится беспомощное состояние? Когда ничего не можешь поделать?

Она злобно смотрела на него. Сириус физически ощущал исходящие от нее волны гнева. Ощущал, и ничего не мог поделать. Все тело казалось каменным и невыносимо тяжелым, голова все хуже начинала соображать, а дышать становилось все труднее, казалось, будто воздух стал острым и ядовитым.

— Интересно, а как ты себя будешь чувствовать, если не сможешь помочь… им?

Она махнула палочкой куда-то в сторону, и из тьмы выпал Джеймс. Рухнув на колени, он начал задыхаться, хватаясь за горло, и кашлять кровью.

— Сириус… — он жалобно посмотрел на них. — Сириус… помоги.

_Нет, только не Джеймс, не Джеймс! Я убью тебя, мелкая дрянь!_

Это его заметно отрезвило. Дурман из головы пропал, но он по-прежнему был неподвижен. Сириус не понимал, что происходит. Не понимал, где Мортем и почему все это допускает. Не понимал, что за чары на него наслала Бланк. Сердце колотилось где-то в горле, вызывая тошноту. Ребра, казалось, начали проваливаться внутрь, продавливая и царапая легкие.

Джеймс упал бесчувственной кучей на пол, со слабо вздымающейся грудью. Из его рта бежала тонкая струйка крови. Сириус сделал еще одну попытку дернуться. Но тело полностью было скованно, и Бланк лишь самодовольно усмехнулась на его попытку.

— А вот так? — Бланк опять махнула палочкой.

Из тьмы появились Ремус и Северус. Они также повалились на пол, задыхаясь и кашляя кровью.

_Я убью тебя, буду пытать целую вечность, по кусочкам разорву!_

У Сириуса зашкаливала паника. Разум полностью поглотил страх и ужас. Ему никогда не было так страшно, как сейчас. Тьма заполоняла его мысли, оставляя лишь безнадежное и всепоглощающее чувство ужаса. Он уже не обращал внимания на боль во всем теле, на острые болезненные ощущения, что раздирали кожу. Его разум полностью охватило отчаяние.

— Сириус… — Ремус с надеждой посмотрел на него, — сделай что-нибудь, прошу…

Сириусу казалось, что его сердце сейчас взорвется в груди.

— Ну… — Бланк подошла и встала перед Сириусом, глядя ему в глаза, — нравится?

— Ты!.. — к нему вдруг вернулась способность говорить, — мелкая дрянь, я убью тебя!

Бланк искусственно рассмеялась. Ее смех эхом отдавался во всем пространстве. В каждой клеточке его тела.

Сириус с силой дернулся, пытаясь освободиться от оцепеняющего заклинания.

— Ничего не выйдет, Блэк, — Бланк со злобой смотрела на него, — это закончится, когда я скажу.

_Значит, это все не реально._

Сириус невербально выпустил защитные чары.

Тьма пропала также резко, как и появилась. В глаза сразу ударил ослепляющий свет в классе. Сириус рухнул на колени, все еще ощущая страшную слабость и как тело ломит от боли. Его трясло, вся спина взмокла от пережитого ужаса.

К нему тут же устремились Мародеры.

— Вы? Вы? — Сириус перевод взгляд с одного друга на другого, — с вами все нормально?

— С нами да, — ответил Ремус с беспокойством, — а вот ты неважно выглядишь, Сириус.

Сириус поднялся на ноги и огляделся. Притихший класс стоял вдоль стены. Бланк, тяжело дыша, стояла в нескольких футах от него.

Волна гнева тут же прокатилась по его телу, требуя немедленно отомстить. Первой мыслью Сириуса была порвать Бланк на кусочки, но его схватили Джеймс и Ремус, пытаясь сдержать.

— Не стоит, мистер Блэк, — Мортем, кажется, был в восторге. — Мисс де Бланк показала нам превосходное владение легилименцией. Двадцать очков Слизерину!

_Да быть не может._

— Но, профессор, легилименцию запрещено использовать на уроках и тем более на студентах!

_Спасибо, Эванс._

— Какая глупость! — искренне изумился Мортем. — Такие способности большая редкость.

Оставшуюся часть урока Мортем проверял всех на знание основных защитных и атакующих чарах. Убедившись в неплохой подготовке студентов, он отпустил их с урока, дав огромное домашнее задание.

Мародеры засобирались первые.

— Бродяга, идешь? — Джеймс обернулся на друга.

— Идите, я вас догоню.

_Надо еще разобраться с этой стервозой._

Сириус вышел из кабинета и запрыгнул на подоконник, напротив двери из класса.

Бланк вышла последней и, не глядя на Сириуса, двинулась в сторону своей гостиной.

— Бланк, — грубо позвал Сириус.

Она ускорила шаг, по-прежнему не оборачиваясь.

Сириус в несколько широких шагов нагнал ее и выставил перед ней руку, оперевшись в стену и преграждая ей путь. Выхода у нее не оставалась, она остановилась и медленно к нему повернулась.

— Чего тебе, Блэк? — Бланк говорила, задрав нос и высоко подняв голову, как будто старалась быть выше, — мало получил на уроке?

Сириус зло усмехнулся, свободной рукой завел волосы назад и оперся так же о стену, зажав ее между своими руками.

— Ты, видимо, еще не знаешь местных порядков, дорогуша, — Сириус говорил тихо и вкрадчиво, пристально смотря в ее глаза. — Мне дорогу лучше не переходить. А то рискуешь потерять не только свои красивые волосы, — он накрутил на палец тонкую прядь, выбившуюся из прически, — но и кое-что подороже.

Бланк нервно усмехнулась и сверкнула глазами, с громким шлепком отбросив его руку от своих волос.

— Мне наплевать на тебя, Блэк, на твои порядки и на твои угрозы.

Она с силой толкнула его в грудь и, вырвавшись из своего заточения, поспешила в подземелья.

— Ты еще будешь умолять меня о прощении, Бланк! — крикнул Сириус удаляющейся спине Бланк, но та лишь показала ему неприличный жест.

_Стерва._

_Зараза._

Сириуса раздражало такое отношение. Раздражала ее злость и ненависть. Раздражали ее гневные взгляды и пренебрежительное отношение к нему. Хотелось схватить ее и вытрясти все это из нее.

Хотелось схватить ее, использовать и выбросить, как ненужную вещь. Чтобы она поняла, что она ничем не отличается от других, и то, что она набивает себе цену, ничуть не делает ее особенной.

Он ударил сжатым кулаком по стене, грязно выругался и пошел на голгофу, где они собирались с Мародерами.

***

Следующие два дня Сириус посвятил слежке за Бланк. Он не мог стерпеть свой позор на Защите и теперь вынашивал план мести.

Обычная мелкая подлянка тут бы не подошла, Сириус хотел устроить ей нечто незабываемое.

Глядя на ее высокомерный и до тошноты гордый вид, Сириусу хотелось просто напросто сбросить ее с астрономической башни. Он легко мог понять ее неприязнь к собственной персоне, но чем ей не угодили слизеринцы, он терялся в догадках. На всех она смотрела с высока, общалась с ними только в случаях крайней необходимости и не принимала никакую помощь.

Все отрицательные качества, какие только могут быть, в ней были гипертрофированы и вызывали в нем шквал неприязни. Начиная с того, что она слизеринка и чистокровная до кончиков пальцев и заканчивая ее импульсивностью и злостью.

Весь ее гнев, словно эхом, всегда отдавался в нем. Все ее эмоции он перенимал в одну секунду, раздражаясь от этого до предела. И в тоже время, получая необъяснимое удовольствие, видя, как она бесится.

Понаблюдав за ней на Трансфигурации и Зельях, Сириус узнал, что волшебник из нее никакой. В его глазах Бланк пробила очередное дно. Он всегда громко комментировал ее неудачи, развлекая гриффиндорцев, и театрально удивлялся, как это в таком чистом и древнем роду могла родиться такая бесполезная ведьма. Бланк кипела от злости.

Особым удовольствием для Сириуса стало стаскивать ленты из ее волос. Она в эти моменты взрывалась от ярости, шипела нецензурную брань на французском и обещала проклясть. А внутри него все заходилось от счастья.

В коллекции Сириуса, помимо голубой ленты, появились зеленая и желтая. Он завязывал их на один из столбиков своей кровати. Мародеры на это смотрели с недоумением.

— Что это за алтарь поклонения ты устроил? — спросил Северус, глядя, как он завязывает очередную ленту.

— Никакой это не алтарь, — огрызнулся Сириус, — это чтобы не забыть ее уничтожить.

— Я думал, ты ее хочешь «затащить в чулан для метел», — сказал Джеймс, припомнив их старую шутку, которую они использовали вместо фразы «затащить в постель».

— Не то чтобы я этого хочу, но это необходимо, чтобы она знала свое место и не выделывалась.

— Странными путями ты этого добиваешься, — заметил Ремус, — травлей и унижением делу не поможешь.

— Ничего не могу с собой поделать, — Сириус развел руки в стороны и счастливо улыбнулся, — мне доставляет удовольствие, когда она злится.

— Извращенец, — проворчал Северус.

— Согласен. А пока вы опять заняты бесполезными делами, я пошел к Кортни.

— Кортни? — непонимающе спросил Джеймс.

— Да, с Пуффендуя.

— Это та Кортни, которую ты задымил в воскресенье?

— Именно она, Рем.

— Я думал, в Хогвартсе уже не осталось девушек, с которыми ты не успел переспать, — пошутил Северус.

— И ты абсолютно прав, Сев. С Кортни мы уже встречались на пятом курсе.

В Хогвартсе была определенная группа девушек, которых Сириус всегда любовно называл пташками. Они были легкомысленными, симпотичными и безотказными. И составляли его небольшую фанатскую группу. Не сказать, что их было много, по мнению Сириуса так и вовсе катастрофически мало, но они всегда с радостью бросались в его объятия, стоило пальцем поманить.

— То есть, ты переспал со всеми доступными студентками и сейчас пошел по второму кругу? — усмехнулся Джеймс.

— Так точно, господин Сохатый, — подмигнул ему Сириус. — Возможно, даже по третьему.

— Меня гораздо больше волнует вопрос того, что они ведутся на тебя во второй раз, — сказал Ремус.

Сириус показал на себя и ответил с самым самодовольным выражением лица:

— Это самые любимые «грабли» всего женского пола.

— Не сомневаюсь, — ответил Ремус.

— Ну, меня не ждите, — Сириус махнул им на прощанье и вышел.


	14. Квиддич

_**Джеймс Поттер** _

Джеймс, решив не откладывать важное дело, организовал отборочные в команду по квиддичу уже на второй неделе учебы. Вывесив на доске объявлений пергамент с датой и временем отборочных состязаний, он указал, что в команду требуется вратарь. В прошлом году Хогвартс окончил Фрэнк Лонгботтом, который играл именно на этой позиции.

Он пришел на поле за пару часов до назначенного времени, ему не терпелось оказаться в воздухе. Переодевшись в раздевалке, он вышел на поле и увидел, что там уже кто-то летает. С такого расстояния невозможно было определить человека, но он явно был не лишен таланта, с легкостью описывая непростые трюки и сложные пируэты. Джеймс понадеялся, что это один из кандидатов пришел потренироваться перед испытаниями, им бы не помешал такой игрок.

Выйдя на середину поля, он приложил ладонь к глазам, на подобии козырька, пытаясь разглядеть студента, столь хорошо державшегося на метле.

Увидев золотистые отблески в волосах, Джеймс с ужасом узнал Бланк. Тут же оседлав метлу и поднявшись в воздух, он нагнал ее.

— Сегодня отборочные в команду Гриффиндора, Бланк, а не Слизерина! — прокричал Джеймс, успев разозлиться.

_Не хватало еще, чтобы змееныши сорвали такое важное мероприятие._

— Я просто пришла полетать, Поттер, — Бланк сбросила скорость и теперь они медленно летели, огибая поле. — Правилами это не запрещено.

— Разумеется, прийти надо было, когда я устраиваю отборочные состязания!

— Мерлин, Поттер, да наплевать мне на ваши отборочные. Меня даже в нашу команду не возьмут, потому что «женщинам не место на поле», — Бланк очень похоже спародировала Розье, который был капитаном команды Слизерина.

Джеймс улыбнулся и немного расслабился. В принципе, учитывая сложные отношения Бланк с одногруппниками, Джеймс сомневался, что Розье послал ее в качестве шпиона.

— Да, большая ошибка змеенышей, считают женщин ни на что негодными, — Джеймс взъерошил волосы и окинул Бланк профессиональным взглядом, — играла на позиции охотника?

— Только один семестр, — Бланк недовольно поморщилась, — мать считает, что такая чистокровная задница не должна сидеть на метле, поэтому запретила кому-либо брать меня в команду.

В ответ Джеймс громко рассмеялся.

— Жаль, пропадает такой талант, я когда тебя увидел, даже понадеялся, что это один из гриффиндорцев пришел на испытания.

Бланк усмехнулась и резко прибавила скорость.

— Не отставай, Поттер!

Джеймс, с чувством детского восторга, погнался за ней. Через четверть часа бессмысленных догонялок по полю, он предложил ей сыграть. Они достали квоффл и, каждый играя сразу и за вратаря и охотника, пытался забить гол в ворота противника. Следующий час прошел в ожесточенной борьбе Гриффиндора и Слизерина. Вперед никто не вырывался, счет шел всегда наравне.

Игроки, увлекшись состязанием, даже не заметили, что на поле стали появляться первые зрители. Пришло много гриффиндорцев, одни из которых пришли на отборочные, другие их поддержать, третьи просто поглазеть от нечего делать, ну и привычная стайка фанаток Джеймса Поттера, которая присутствовала на всех тренировках.

Забив очередной гол и вырвавшись вперед со счетом 7:6, Джеймс остановил игру. Пора было начинать отборочные испытания, а он уже вымотан.

Одновременно приземлившись, Бланк пошла в сторону чулана для метел.

— Бланк! — окликнул Джеймс. — Мы по выходным часто играем. Знаешь, что-то вроде любительского квиддича. Приходи завтра, рад буду видеть достойного соперника!

— Приду, Поттер, — ответила она и, развернувшись, ушла. — Жди реванша! — крикнула она, обернувшись.

_А она вполне ничего. Хоть и на Слизерине… Хоть и бесит Сириуса._

_Квиддич сближает!_

Джеймс вернулся к столпившейся куче и позвал свою команду. Вперед вышли пять человек. Джеймс откровенно любовался ими, как мамаша обычно любуется своими детьми, которые, по ее мнению, являлись самыми лучшими. Его команда была его самой большой гордостью! Ричард Рипли и Кристофер Браун — загонщики, Марлин МакКиннон, Джессика Стивенс и Лора Штин — не только лучшие охотники, но и настоящие красавицы! Ну и, конечно же, он — Джеймс Поттер — ловец, который не упустил ни одного снитча, а с момента назначения его капитаном команды, не проиграл ни один матч. Квиддич был для него всем, игра была для него целью в жизни, и еще до недавнего времени он, не колеблясь, всегда знал, что после школы попадет в команду мечты.

Налюбовавшись своей командой, он попросил оставшуюся группу, а их было человек тридцать, разделиться на три подгруппы. Для начала он попросил их просто сделать пару кругов над стадионом и, как оказалось, не зря. Большая часть из них с трудом держалась на метле, группа девочек и вовсе без конца хихикали и толкались, чем разозлили Джеймса. На поле не было места для шуток, по крайней мере, на отборочных. Из всей этой кучи достойно вели себя только четверо, которых Джеймс попросил остаться, а остальным приказал убираться с поля.

Каждого кандидата он испытывал индивидуально, смотря не только на его умения, но и как он впишется в команду. Каждого участника он ставил на ворота и Марлин, Джессика и Лора пытались забрасывать мячи. Через пару часов, далеко вырвавшись вперед остальных и пропустив всего два мяча, выбился Грегори Милхаус, который учился на четвертом курсе.

— Поздравляю, Грегори! — Джеймс пожал ему руку и широко улыбнулся, — теперь ты в лучшей команде Хогвартса!

Ричард и Кристофер тоже пожали руку новому вратарю. Девчонки лишь одобрительно кивнули, они сильно вымотались и теперь лежали прямо на траве, раскинув руки и ноги в разные стороны.

— Команда! Предлагаю еще потренироваться пару часиков, пока поле в нашем распоряжении! — Джеймс не собирался тренировать команду, но ему доставило истинное удовольствие возмущение на лицах его охотников и полезшие на лоб глаза вратаря, который тоже валился с ног.

— Поттер, это ты сегодня глотку надрывал, а мы летали! — Марлин приподнялась на локтях и недовольно смотрела на своего однокурсника. Джеймс лишь широко усмехнулся в ответ:

— Да пошутил я, отдыхайте. Со следующей недели начинаем тренироваться, расписание вывешу на доске.

_**Сириус Блэк** _

В воскресение было решено устроить любительский квиддич. Вот уже два года как они собираются пару раз в месяц, чтобы поиграть в смешанных командах. Это скорее просто развлечение и способ отвлечься от учебных будней, чем что-то серьезное. Да и неплохая возможность для некоторых, кто не смог попасть в факультетскую команду.

Поскольку затеял все это Джеймс, большинство игроков было из Гриффиндора, но также было несколько человек с Когтеврана и Пуффендуя. Слизеринцы, естественно, в подобном не участвовали — слишком много чести. Да и их, впрочем, никто и не звал. Своей команде Джеймс строго настрого запрещал играть. Не дай Мерлин, кто узнает обо всех их хитростях и фишках.

Сириус был довольно хорош в квиддиче. Джеймс даже одно время пытался его уговорить попробоваться на место охотника, но он отказался. Стадион — территория Джеймса, и он не хотел на нее влезать. К тому же, он не был таким преданным фанатом игры.

Вот и сегодня они договорились встретиться на поле сразу после завтрака. Пришло человек десять не меньше. В основном были парни с пятого по седьмой курс, но пришло еще и трое девчонок с пятого курса Пуффендуя и Гриффиндора.

Вообще-то, Сириус не любил играть с девчонками, поскольку играли они грубо, без правил, а от девчонок только визги и крики были, но Джеймс им никогда не отказывал, он говорил, что квиддич сближает, поэтому приходилось мириться. Сириус и мог бы настоять, чтобы исключить девчонок из игры, но это были поклонницы Джеймса, Сириусу они не досаждали, поэтому он просто на это забил.

Сириус забежал в чулан для метел, чтобы взяв более менее нормальную модель метлы, и устремился на поле, где уже все были в сборе.

Они уже поделились на команды, но Джеймс все кого-то высматривал, близоруко щурясь.

— Думаешь, Эванс придет посмотреть? — усмехнулся Сириус.

— Да нет, — отмахнулся он, — Бланк хотела прийти.

Сириус замер, с возмущением уставившись на друга.

— Бланк? — он постарался вложить в ненавистную фамилию всё отвращение, которое мог. — Её никто не звал!

— Ну, вообще-то, я её звал, — широко улыбнулся Джеймс, взглянув на него. — Она отлично летает.

— Да плевать! — возмутился Сириус. — Я в жизни не стану играть с этой… змеей, — процедил он, будто оскорбление.

Джеймс на него с сомнением посмотрел и покачал головой. Сириус уже хотел спросить, что это значит и когда это Джеймс стал вдруг лояльным к слизеринцам, хотя тут, очевидно, всё дело в том, что «квиддич сближает», как друг произнес:

— Но она, кажется, решила не приходить. Начинаем! — скомандовал он, повернувшись к остальным.

Разделившись в команды по шесть человек — по одному вратарю и пять охотников, они взмыли вверх. Джеймс взял себе в команду Сириуса, Ремуса и всех трех девчонок, на радость им, прокомментировав, что даже с такой командой они разнесут противников в пух и прах.

Играли они без бладжеров и без снитча, а победителем выходила та команда, которая первая набирала сто очков.

На ворота они поставили Ремуса. Он, вообще-то, квиддич не любил совершенно, да и талантом к нему не обладал, но иногда Джеймсу удавалось его уговорить поиграть с ними.

Джеймс, Сириус и девочки были в роли охотников. Первым квоффлом завладел Джеймс, и сразу устремился к кольцам противника, ловко обходя их защиту.

Игра длилась уже минут сорок. Сириус порядком вымотался. Как он и предполагал, от девчонок не было никакой пользы. Если вдруг на них кто-то несся, они сразу с визгом роняли мяч. По итогу, они умудрились вывести из себя даже Джеймса, который наорал на одну из пуффендуек и выгнал ее с поля.

Ну и Ремус дырой стоял на защите колец. Ему удалось поймать лишь один мяч, поэтому счет сейчас составлял 80:60 в их пользу.

Сириус стремительно летел к кольцам противника, зажимая под рукой квоффл, как вдруг его что-то отвлекло на одной из трибун. Мельком обернувшись, он заметил вихр золотистых волос. Или же это мелькнула солнечная вспышка? Только солнца сегодня совсем нет, а небо затянуто черными тучами.

— Сириус! — прокричал Джеймс в нескольких десятков футов от него, требуя сделать ему пас.

Замахнувшись, он с силой направил мяч прямиком в руки друга. Проследив, как Джеймс в изящном броске забил очередной гол, он обернулся на трибуну. Она была пустой.

Он отвел разочарованный взгляд от трибуны, и уже хотел лететь к Джеймсу, который гнался за одним из охотников, как вдруг черные облака разрезала ослепляюще-яркая молния, а следом прогремел оглушительный взрыв, сотрясая облака. И тут же полил настоящий тропический ливень.

Девчонки тут же подняли визг и бросились к замку. Парни, без лишних комментариев, тоже стали спускаться на землю, все понимали, дальше играть бесполезно.

— Сириус! — окликнул Джеймс, нагоняя его на метле и пытаясь перекричать очередной разряд грома. — Ты куда?

— Метлу отнесу. Иди, я догоню, — крикнул Сириус, развернул метлу и устремился к чулану для метел.

Резко затормозив прямо возле входа, он спешился, покачнувшись, и вбежал внутрь. Он всё равно вымок до нитки, но чувствовал себя прекрасно. Сириус всегда любил дождь. Всегда любил сильную стихию, будто то снегопад или ливень. Он даже был бы не прочь прогуляться под таким дождем, не страшась заболеть, потому и не пошел со всеми в замок.

Отряхнувшись, словно собака, стряхивая крупные капли с волос, он прошел до ящика, и уже хотел убрать метлу, как дверь с грохотом распахнулась, впуская вихрь ветра с дождем.

Обернувшись, у Сириуса разряд тока по позвоночнику прошел. От ненависти, не иначе.

На входе стояла Бланк насквозь мокрая. По влажному лицу стекали капли дождя, длинные волосы распустились и теперь тяжелыми сырыми прядями спускались ей за спину. Всё та же изумрудного цвета атласная рубашка, завязанная в узел под ребрами, сейчас открывала тонкую талию и плотно облепила тело, не оставляя никакого простора для фантазии. Бланк тяжело дышала, очевидно, от бега. И зло сверкнула на него глазами, стоило им встретиться взглядом.

— Преследуешь меня, Бланк?

— Сдался ты мне, урод, — она ядовито усмехнулась и зашла внутрь.

— Что тогда делаешь тут? — он невольно скопировал ее усмешку, навалившись боком на шкаф и окинув ее взглядом.

— Там ливень, если ты не заметил, — небрежно ответила она, и подошла к небольшому окну, встав к Сириусу спиной.

Ненароком задержав взгляд на ее заднице, обтянутой тонкими сырыми брюками, он пробежал взглядом по стройным ногам.

Он видел, как она напряжена. Чувствовал это. Она стояла, вытянувшись по струнке и не шелохнувшись смотрела в окно, на всё усиливающийся дождь.

Сириусу нравилось, что ее нервирует его присутствие. Он все еще не придумал, как ей отомстить за позор на Защите. Будь на ее месте другая, он бы ее просто зажал в этом чулане. Но прикасаться к ней лишний раз не хотелось. Ему каждый раз казалось, будто его током пробивает от одного ее гневного взгляда, поднимая злость внутри, и он не знал, что будет, если он хотя бы заденет ее. Может, и насмерть пришибёт.

Но эти мысли все равно невольно лезли в голову, подсовывая ему откровенные картинки, как он сдирает с нее её мокрые тряпки.

Он закатил глаза, вполголоса выругавшись на себя, и отвел от нее взгляд.

— Что ты там сказал? — она чуть повернула голову, бросив на него очередной неприязненный взгляд.

— Отличная задница говорю, Бланк, — усмехнулся Сириус, вскинув брови.

Её насмешка с лица тут же сползла, оставив только перекошенный гнев. Она развернулась и прижалась спиной к стене — очевидно, чтобы он не пялился на ее зад, — и прошипела:

— До чего же ты мерзкий.

Дождь вновь усилился. Он с шумом барабанил по низкой черепичной крыше и единственному окну, через которое уже не было ничего видно.

Сириус лениво сделал пару шагов в ее сторону, с неприкрытым интересом разглядывая ее лицо.

— Раз уж мы тут застряли, можем время с пользой провести, — он окинул ее масляным взглядом. — Что скажешь, Бланк?

— Скажу, что ты рехнулся, если решил, что я буду с тобой время проводить, — с отвращением выдавила она, добавив пару нецензурных словечек.

— И где ваши манеры, мадемуазель? — усмехнулся он. — Выпороть бы тебя хорошенько.

— Я тебя сама выпорю, если еще шаг сделаешь, — прошипела она, схватив рядом стоящую метлу на манер меча.

Сириус опешил на секунду, вытаращившись на ее решительный вид, а потом расхохотался в полный голос, запрокинув голову. Но резкий колючий и довольно болезненный удар в плечо мигом отрезал его смех.

— Из ума выжила?! — прокричал он, защищаясь от очередного сокрушительного удара метлой и отступая назад. — Чокнутая!

Сириус схватил свою метлу, которую еще не успел убрать, и поперек выставил перед собой, защищаясь от озверевшей Бланк.

Очередной удар, который пришелся ровно на середину древка метлы Сириуса, стал решающим. С неприятным скрежетом его метла треснула пополам.

— Смотри, что наделала! — крикнул он, во все глаза глядя на трещину.

Бланк замерла, глядя как Сириус, чуть надавливая на свою метлу, ломает ее окончательно. Конечно, не сказать, что ему жалко метлу — она была древняя, да и не его, а школьная. Но ему все равно придется возместить ущерб за порчу школьного имущества. А платить из собственного кармана за какую-то метлу совсем не хотелось.

— Скажи спасибо, что это не твоя шея. Я же сказала: не подходи, — зло усмехнулась она, кажется, не испытывая никакого сожаления.

Сириус поднял на нее бешеный взгляд.

— Нужна ты мне, — процедил он, скривив губы в отвращении.

— Очень надеюсь, что нет, — процедила она в ответ, копируя его.

— Надеешься? — Сириус притворно вскинул брови в удивлении. — А что, у тебя были такие самонадеянные мысли?

— Конечно. Ты ведь пялишься вечно как полоумный. А я твою мерзкую самодовольную рожу уже видеть не могу.

— Самодовольную рожу? — Сириус весело усмехнулся. — Это у меня самодовольная? Ты в зеркало давно смотрелась, Бланк?

— Ну с твоей-то рожей точно ни в какое сравнение не идет, — с отвращением бросила она.

— С моей рожей вообще ничто не сравнится, — с довольной улыбкой заметил Сириус.

Она показательно закатила глаза и что-то произнесла на французском. Сириус не понял что именно, но по ее презрительному виду было понятно, что ничего хорошего.

— А человеческим языком сказать слабо?

— Нет, не слабо, — она усмехнулась и выдала ему отборных нелестных ругательств, кратко и от души выразив своё отвращение по поводу его лица, и в какое место его лучше засунуть.

— Рот бы тебе прочистить, — прошипел он, схватив ее за предплечье и чувствуя, как ток пробегает от кончиков пальцев, вдоль по руке и прокатывается по всему позвоночнику. Он приблизился к ее лицу и добавил: — Как же такое произошло, что в таком благородном и славном роду, маленькая дрянная девчонка так грязно ругается?

— Как же такое произошло, что в таком древнейшем роду уродился такой недоумок? — прошипела она в ответ.

Но не успела она предложение закончить, за окном вновь сверкнула яркая молния, а следом послышался оглушительный грохот. Она с испугу дернулась, со стуком выронила метлу и ненароком подалась вперед, прижимаясь к нему. А Сириус на автомате руки переместил ей на талию, задевая оголенную влажную кожу и вновь ощущая прокатившийся разряд по всему телу. Он прижал ее сильнее к себе, невольно растягивая дьявольскую улыбку на лице. Ее макушка коснулась его носа, и в легкие тут же проник едва уловимый запах: что-то легкое, ягодное, с мокрой примесью дождя.

— Убери свои грязные лапы, — она брыкнулась, вырываясь и с гневом глядя на него снизу вверх.

— Не очень-то и хотелось, — усмехнулся Сириус, нехотя отпуская ее и приподнимая руки вверх.

Она отступила назад, натыкаясь спиной на стену, пылающим взглядом глядя ему в глаза.

— Ты невозможен, — почти не разжимая губ, произнесла она.

Сириус только скривил рот в усмешке, чувствуя внизу живота болезненное возбуждение. И ощущая себя третьекурсником, которому хватило лишь одного прикосновения к женскому телу.

Мысль о том, чтобы посмотреть, что у неё там под рубашкой, всё ярче мелькала в голове. И мысль о том, какие ее губы на вкус.

— Мерлин, — прошептал Сириус, прикрывая глаза рукой и откидывая мокрые волосы с лица.

Эта зараза вызывала волну неконтролируемого гнева и возбуждения одновременно, и Сириуса начинало это сводить с ума. Казалось, все чувства просто не поместятся в нем.

Он открыл глаза, замечая, как Бланк потихоньку продвигается боком к выходу.

— Куда ты намылилась? — он указал рукой в окно, за которым всё было черное из-за бури. — Убиться собралась?

— Да уж лучше убиться, чем с тобой тут сидеть, — гневно произнесла она, распахнула дверь и устремилась прямо под шторм.

— Дура!

Сириус бросился за ней.

Он ничего не видел, кроме пелены ливня, который больно колотил по телу. И яркой изумрудной рубашки, которая мелькала впереди и стремительно отдалялась.

Не разбирая дороги, шлепая по лужам и грязи, он бежал за ней, сам не понимая для чего. Ведь ему даже не будет жаль, если в нее попадет молния.

Он видел, как она быстро пересекает школьный дверь, перепрыгивая особенно крупные лужи, и забегает в замок. Сириус ворвался в холл лишь спустя пару мгновений, но Бланк уже исчезла в подземельях.

— Зараза, — прошипел Сириус и поплелся наверх, в гриффиндорскую башню.

Сердце по-прежнему бешено колотилось в груди, ударяясь о грудную клетку, перед глазами все еще мелькали изумрудные вспышки, вперемешку с огненным блеском ее глаз, а в носу и легких оставался едва уловимый ягодный аромат.


	15. Тайные послания

_**Северус Снейп** _

Профессор Вектор объясняла им новую тему о правильности построения диаграмм при составлении кодов и формул.

Северус старался сосредоточиться на лекции. Эта тема была важна для него, так как напрямую касалось зельеварения. При создании новых зелий часто приходилось использовать познания в нумерологии. Количество каждого ингредиента, количество помешиваний, количество времени готовки и времени настоя. Все это напрямую было связано с цифрами. Но что-то его без конца отвлекало.

Последние несколько дней ему казалось, что за ним кто-то следит. Его анимагическая сущность ворона опасность чувствовала за милю, а интуиция кричала словно вредноскоп. В Большом зале он постоянно чувствовал на себе взгляд, на некоторых уроках тоже. Даже в библиотеке ему не было покоя.

Северус исподлобья окинул взглядом класс. На соседнем ряду сидело четверо когтевранцев, внимательно слушающих Вектор и записывающих за ней каждое слово. Позади них одинокий пуффендуец, рассеяно следящий за преподавателем. На другом ряду трое слизеринцев, полностью поглощенных лекцией. И рядом с ним сидела Лили, они были единственными гриффиндорцами, посещающими этот предмет.

_У тебя паранойя._

Северус понимал, с чем могло быть связано его беспокойство. После того, как летом его навестил Малфой с дружками, он каждую минуту ожидал какого-то подвоха или нападения. Вопреки обещанию, Малфой через месяц не явился. Северус был этому рад. Для матери он создал комбинированную настойку из того рецепта, что принес Малфой и еще двух лекарственных зелий. Конечно, вылечить Эйлин не удалось, сейчас она довольно слаба, но зато жива и может сама за собой ухаживать.

С тех пор Северус ежедневно ожидал, что заявится если не Малфой, то кто-то из его прихлебателей. Он не верил, что это так просто все закончится. Оставив мать под дополнительной защитой и с полугодовым запасом зелья, Северус с тяжелым сердцем вернулся в Хогвартс.

Он часто стал ловить на себе взгляды Мальсибера, Нотта, Эйвери, близнецов Кэрроу и прочих отпрысков чистокровных домов. Мародеры и раньше были объектом пристального внимания со стороны слизеринцев, но сейчас что-то изменилось в их взглядах. И Северуса это очень настораживало.

Он решил не рассказывать друзьям о Малфое. Не хотел лишний раз беспокоить их, да и была слабая надежда, что все это закончилось. Но если быть честными до конца, Северус не рассказывал им, потому что у него не было стойкой уверенности, что он отказался бы от сотрудничества. Северус знал, если бы Эйлин не поправилась, он бы согласился сделать то, о чем просил Малфой. А в этом случае, о дружбе и уважении Мародеров можно было бы забыть. Хоть он и тешил себя мыслью, что они бы поняли его. В конце концов, это его мать — единственный родной человек.

Северус надеялся, что Пожиратели нашли человека, который смог сварить для них требуемое зелье. Но интуиция подсказывала, что ему дали лишь небольшую передышку и скоро к нему явятся снова.

— Сев, идешь? — на него вопросительно смотрела Лили. Оказывается, лекция уже закончилась и они в кабинете остались последние.

— Иду, — сказал Северус, проклиная себя за такую рассеянность. Раньше с ним такое никогда не случалось.

Ненадолго зайдя в Большой зал на ужин, Северус сразу отправился в лабораторию.

Вот уже второй год он бьется над созданием волчьего противоядия. Северус загорелся идеей его создания еще на пятом курсе, но как бы ни старался, успеха пока что не достиг. Но он не отчаивался и с каждой неудачей лишь с большим усердием принимался за работу.

За это время он уже создал сорок девять образцов, но все они или свернулись, или стухли, или испарились, или вовсе взорвали котел.

Устроившись перед котлом, Северус достал из сумки свои записи. Неожиданно, вместе с его блокнотом выпал обрывок пергамента. Северус наклонился за ним и развернул. Прочитав одну единственную строчку, он похолодел. На пергаменте каллиграфическим почерком было выведено: _«Я знаю, чем ты занимаешься в лаборатории»_.

Он опасливо осмотрелся и выхватил палочку.

— Гоменум ревелио! — на всякий случай проверил он. Кабинет был пуст.

Северус напрягся. О том, что он пытался создать волчье противоядие не знала ни одна живая душа. Он не говорил об этом даже Мародерам, так как не хотел давать Ремусу ложных надежд. К тому же, Северус всегда был осторожен. В общей лаборатории он варил или проверял взаимодействие только некоторых ингредиентов или частей будущего зелья. Когда он приходил к окончательному варианту, то испытывал его всегда в Выручай-комнате. Северус был уверен, что не мог нигде проколоться. Но если вдруг кто-то узнал. Узнал, чем Северус занимается и узнал, ради кого он это делает, то Ремус был в опасности. И если с ним что-то случится или об этом узнают другие студенты, это будет полностью вина Северуса.

_Это блеф. Они ничего не знают, не могут знать._

_Они следят, вынюхивают._

Дверь с громким треском отворилась, заставив Северуса вздрогнуть и выхватить палочку.

— Господи, Бродяга, ты меня до инфаркта доведешь! — выругался Северус, облегченно выдохнув.

— Простите, извините, — ухмыльнулся Сириус и прошел до его стола.

— Ты что, заблудился?

Усмехнувшись, Сириус уселся на соседний стул, вытянув вперед ноги.

— Чем занимаешься? — спросил он.

— С каких это пор ты интересуешься зельями?

— Ты прав, мне это не особо интересно, — улыбнулся Сириус. — Вообще-то, я к тебе по делу.

— И это не может подождать? Почему ты вообще пришел в лабораторию?

Сириус раньше никогда не заявлялся в лабораторию и это было очень подозрительно.

— Подождать-то может, но я хотел поговорить с тобой наедине.

— Это уже интересно, — сказал Северус, запихивая свои записи в сумку, пока их не увидел Сириус. — Не хочешь говорить при Реме и Джеймсе?

— Да, — Сириус замялся, а по его появившемуся щенячьему взгляду стало ясно, что он хочет что-то попросить.

— Это касается особо мерзкой пакости для слизеринцев?

Сириус и Северус на пару изредка устраивали для слизеринцев особо неприятные сюрпризы. Джеймсу и Ремусу в них участвовать не позволяла совесть. Но раньше Сириус не стеснялся обсуждать при них свои планы.

— Не для всех, только для одной, — сказал Сириус, бросая на него взгляд из-под ресниц.

— Бланк? — Северус приподнял одну бровь, — никак не успокоишься, Сириус?

— Это дело чести, Сев!

— Ой, да ладно, кого ты обманываешь? — усмехнулся Северус, — просто она тебе покоя не дает.

— Естественно! — Сириус даже спорить не стал, — одно ее существование меня из себя выводит.

Северус тяжело вздохнул и посмотрел на друга.

— Ладно, говори, что придумал.

— На самом деле, ничего не придумал. Про нее вообще ничего не известно, ну, кроме ее происхождения. А как мне превратить ее жизнь в ад, если я о ней ничего не знаю?

— Не понимаю, к чему ты клонишь. Ты хочешь, чтобы я помог тебе ее на свидание пригласить, где ты сможешь ее поближе узнать? — съязвил Северус.

— У меня идея получше, — у Сириуса появился взгляд побитой собаки.

— Не люблю я этот твой взгляд, Бродяга, за ним всегда следует что-то неприятное для меня.

— Ты же легилимент, Сев…

— Как чувствовал.

Основам легилименции и окклюменции Северуса учила мать. Но по большей части он занимался самостоятельно и кое-какие успехи в этой сфере имел.

Он сразу догадался, что хочет от него Сириус.

— Это громко сказано, Сириус. Я, можно сказать, самоучка. У меня даже нет опыта контакта с другими волшебниками.

— Вот и получишь опыт! Ну что может случиться?

— Может случиться то, что или она или я поедем крышей. Есть колоссальный шанс все напутать в голове и свихнуться. Я не знаю, насколько она хороша в этом. В лучшем случае, она просто запрет свое сознание. А в худшем, я перееду в Мунго до конца своих дней.

— Да не случится ничего плохого! Мы нападем на нее врасплох, ты только быстро глянешь и все. Она и понять ничего не успеет. Сев, признай, ты и сам хочешь попробовать!

Да, попробовать Северусу хотелось. Раньше он легилименцию применял к матери, но это было с ее согласия и под ее контролем. И еще применял ее к маглам последним летом. Этим он не гордился, да и никому не признавался, но очень уж хотелось испытать свои способности. У маглов мозг устроен гораздо проще, поэтому ему не составило никакого труда проникнуть в их мысли и даже остаться незамеченным. После этого в его голове засела идея испытать легилименцию на волшебнике, но не представлялся случай.

— Хорошо, можно попробовать, — согласился Северус, под радостный вопль Сириуса, — но только не сегодня. У меня голова пухнет после Нумерологии.

— Как скажешь, можно завтра, — Сириус был очень доволен. Он поднялся и посмотрел на его пустой котел, — остаешься?

Северус, решив, что сегодня он ничего толкового создать и придумать не сможет, тоже поднялся.

— Нет. Никакого настроения работать.

Северус подхватил сумку, и они направились на выход.

Коридоры были практически пустые, лишь изредка попадался кто-нибудь из студентов, задержавшихся на ужине или дополнительных занятиях. И, конечно же, по велению судьбы, не иначе, из-за следующего поворота появилась Бланк. Она прищурилась и бросила на Сириуса мимолетный взгляд, тут же показательно отвернувшись.

_Сейчас._

Северус не знал, что им руководило в тот момент. Он никогда не совершал необдуманных и спонтанных решений. Он нащупал палочку в кармане и, когда они поравнялись с Бланк, выхватил ее, направив ей в лицо.

Картинки замелькали одна за другой, словно в калейдоскопе. Яркие вспышки сменились с сумасшедшей скоростью. Он едва успевал улавливать образы и считывать эмоции. Закончилось все через мгновение, едва началось.

Северус обнаружил себя прижатым к стене потоком магии. Он тяжело дышал и плохо слышал. Озверевшая Бланк подлетела к нему и схватила за ворот мантии.

— Еще раз, Снейп, ты попытаешься это повторить, и я клянусь, превращу твои мозги в помойку. И тебе, и твоему дружку, — прошипела она. Бланк презрительно его оглядела и стремительно понеслась вон.

Сириус тихонько ругался, глядя на все это. По его побледневшему лицу было понятно, что он шокирован.

— Ты как, Сев? Хоть бы предупредил, что собираешься…

— И что бы ты сделал? — хмыкнул Северус, расправляя мантию и подбирая палочку, которая выпала из рук.

Сириус на него напряженно смотрел, потом не выдержал:

— Видел что-нибудь?

— Видел.

Северус замолчал, испытывая терпение Сириуса и обдумывая увиденное. Из отдельных образов общая картина не получалась и он не знал, как Сириус сможет это использовать против нее.

— Ну, так что? — не вытерпел Сириус.

— Вначале… она была посреди толпы. Было очень много людей, много огней и музыка, похоже на праздник. Она смотрела вверх, шел снег и… она просто смотрела на снежинки. Рядом с ней был какой-то парень, он такой круглолицый и... довольный был, и Бланк рядом смеется. Даже не смеется, а заливается хохотом. Не знал, что она умеет.

— Это ее парень?

— Не знаю, было не понятно. Но она чувствовала себя в тот момент… счастливой.

— А потом что?

— Потом… потом какие-то развалины, вроде как дом разрушенный или что-то подобное и… и могилы. Три штуки.

— Могилы? Что за…? Чьи?

— Не знаю, может этого парня, а может и еще чьи-то.

— Еще что-то видел?

Северус задумался. Что-то он определенно ощущал, но не знал, как трактовать это. В последнее мгновение все вдруг стало черное и невесомое, словно пустота. Ощущалась тоска, отчаяние и боль. Вначале он решил, что это был щит, который выставила Бланк. Но в следующую секунду появилась огромная каменная стена, вытеснив его из сознания. И вот она уже определенно являлась щитом. А значит то, что он видел до этого, были эмоции Бланк. Но он не был в этом до конца уверен.

— Нет, больше ничего.

Они молча пошли дальше в свою гостиную.

— Но она вроде нормально выглядит, — вслух начал рассуждать Сириус, — я бы не сказал, что она несчастна.

— Паршивый из тебя психолог.

— С чего это?! Я прекрасно чувствую людей!

— Кто это тебе сказал? — усмехнулся Северус, — тебя жестоко обманули.

— Ладно, хочешь сказать, что она несчастна, а я козел, раз достаю ее?

— Нет, Сириус. Хочу сказать, что мне наплевать, что там в душе у какой-то слизеринки. В данный момент, это последнее, что меня заботит. Точно также, как и твои приставания к ней.

Сириус на него хмуро посмотрел.

— Ты как всегда весь из себя такой язвительный, Сев. Я же по-дружески спросил.

— Если по-дружески, то вот, что я об этом думаю.

_Что она, что ты, до ужаса избалованные детишки верхов аристократии. Вы оба эмоциональные, импульсивные и гордые. Привыкли получать все по первому щелчку пальцев. А чуть что не по-вашему, вы сразу принимаетесь страдать на весь мир и кричать о несправедливости. Я не знаю, что там у нее случилось, но думаю, она сильно все усложняет, в надежде привлечь к себе внимание._

_Вероятнее всего, ей не нравится, что ты не лебезишь перед ней, как другие отпрыски чистокровных семей, а ты, в свою очередь, злишься, что она не вешается на твою шею._

— Ну? — не терпелось Сириусу.

— Я думаю, что бы у нее там не случилось, к тебе это не имеет никакого отношения. И я все еще придерживаюсь мнения, что ее ненависть к тебе вызвана тем, что ты предатель крови и маглолюб. А твое агрессивное отношение к ней, только усугубляет ее чувства.

— Вначале я тоже так думал, но она не похожа на типичную аристократку. Она же такое хамло… и одежда эта…

— Франция не так консервативна, как Англия. Вероятно, для них это нормально.

— Хм, да, об этом я как-то не думал.

— Ты вообще редко это делаешь.

Сириус только закатил глаза и усмехнулся.

Когда они подошли к портрету Полной Дамы, Сириус остановился и посмотрел на Северуса.

— Думаю, парням лучше не говорить о случившемся, — сказал он.

— Согласен.


	16. Госпожа Сохатая

**_Лили Эванс_ **

— Лили, ты уже на Зелья? — удивленно спросил Джеймс, когда она поднялась из-за стола.

— Нет, я обещала зайти к Алисе, передать ей лекции по Чарам.

Алису недавно скосила сильная простуда и она уже третий день лежала в Больничном крыле под строгим надзором мадам Помфри.

— Сходить с тобой?

— Не надо, я быстро. Увидимся на уроке.

Лили подхватила сумку и поспешила в лазарет.

— Лилс, привет! — Алиса выглядела совершенно здоровой и сидела поверх заправленной кровати с книгой в руках.

— Смотрю, ты уже поправилась, — улыбнулась Лили.

— Да, только мадам Помфри все равно не хочет меня отпускать, — Алиса скорчила недовольное лицо.

— Потому что температура мисс Стоун все еще выше нормы, — из своего кабинета вышла их школьная целительница.

— Здравствуйте, мадам Помфри.

— Здравствуй, Лили, — она нежно улыбнулась своей любимой помощнице.

— Как общее состояние Алисы? — деловито поинтересовалась она, на что подруга закатила глаза.

— В целом, уже неплохо. Думаю, завтра мисс Стоун может отправиться на занятия.

— Отлично, — Лили просияла и повернулась к подруге, — лекции оставить по Чарам?

— Да, давай. Спасибо!

— Не за что, — Лили пожала плечами и уселась к ней на кровать.

— Сейчас на Зелья? — спросила Алиса.

— Да. Слизнорт обещал устроить контрольную.

— Контрольную? — Алиса театрально вытаращила глаза, — Лилс, и как только ты без меня зелье варить будешь?

— Надеюсь на удачу, — Лили скрестила пальчики, подыграв подруге.

Они громко рассмеялись, заставив мадам Помфри шикнуть на них.

Алиса наклонилась к своей тумбочке и стащила с нее огромную вазу, полную различных сладостей. Устроив ее на кровати, она произнесла:

— Угощайся.

— Кто это тебе столько принес? — удивилась Лили, вытаскивая из вазы сахарное перо.

— Фрэнк сегодня утром прислал, — улыбнулась Алиса.

— Как у него дела?

— Не вылезает из Мракоборческого центра, — Алиса тут же помрачнела. — Подробности он не пишет. Наверное, не хочет, чтобы я переживала.

— Мисс Стоун, пора выпить настойку, — их прервала мадам Помфри, подойдя к ним с лекарством.

Алиса взяла протянутый пузырек и разом осушила его, немного скривившись. Мадам Помфри удовлетворенно кивнула и вернулась к себе.

— Тебе, наверное, уже пора? — Алиса показала на часы.

— Да, еще до подземелий идти, — вздохнула Лили. — Я зайду после ужина.

— Буду ждать!

— Что-нибудь принести?

— Принеси пирог с печенью, — шепотом сказала Алиса, — тут просто отвратительное постное питание.

— Хорошо, — Лили рассмеялась и поднялась с кровати. — Увидимся!

На Зельях Лили появилась даже раньше Мародеров.

_И где их опять носит? Собирались же сразу после обеда сюда идти._

После того, как она стала больше времени проводить с Джеймсом, она стала в два раза больше замечать все их бесконечные проделки и попытки нарушить правила. И вот опять, уже прозвенел колокол, а никого из них нет. Но не успела она рассердиться, в дверь ввалилась известная четверка, одновременно с профессором Слизнортом. Пока они шумно раскладывали свои вещи и готовили котлы, Слизнорт говорил о контрольной.

— Мисс Эванс, моя дорогая, — Слизнорт аж покраснел от удовольствия, обращаясь к своей самой любимой ученице, — раз уж вы сегодня без напарника, помогите, пожалуйста, мисс де Бланк…

— Мне не нужна помощь! — огрызнулась Бланк, чуть позже добавив, — профессор.

— Это не обсуждается, мисс де Бланк, — с добродушной улыбкой ответил Слизнорт.

Лили взяла свои вещи и перенесла их за стол к Софии.

— Привет! — улыбнувшись, сказала она Софии.

— Привет, — та нахмурилась и отвернулась.

Сегодня каждая пара учеников наугад вытягивала пергамент и готовила попавшееся зелье. Слизнорт таким образом проверял их остаточные знания за прошлые семестры.

Пергамент тянула София. Вытянув задание, она сморщилась.

— Что попалось? — спросила Лили.

— Животворящий эликсир.

_Уровень СОВ!_

_Вряд ли может быть что-то легче._

Лили немного расстроилась, что им досталось такое простое зелье, но виду не подала.

— Командуй, Эванс, — недовольно произнесла София, — я все равно полный ноль в Зельях.

Лили улыбнулась и взглянула на Софию.

— Уверена, что это не так! — звонко произнесла она, — вероятно, тебе просто не хватает усидчивости. И, кстати, зови меня Лили.

София посмотрела на нее уже с интересом и кивнула.

Лили завязала волосы в тугой хвост и закатала рукава школьной рубашки.

— Итак, София, нам понадобятся листья алихоции, сушеные крылья веретеницы, настойка полыни и перечная мята.

Лили зажгла огонь и поставила котел. София принесла все необходимые ингредиенты из шкафчика. Листья алихоции были ярко-красного цвета, источающие насыщенный аромат. София взяла один листок в руки и принюхалась.

— Аккуратнее с этим, — с улыбкой заметила Лили, — листья алихоции содержат ферменты, вызывающие истерию и неконтролируемый смех.

София сразу же отвела руку с ним от лица, на что Лили хихикнула.

— Конечно, от запаха не будет сильного эффекта, но, я считаю, лучше все равно держаться от него подальше.

— С чего начнем? — спросила София.

— Для начала необходимо истолочь крылья веретеницы, — сказала Лили и указала на ярко-голубые хлопья.

София кивнула и, взяв ступку, насыпала в нее крылья веретеницы. Лили, тем временем, мелко нарезала перечную мяту.

Лили старательно искала тему для разговора. На каждом собрании старост деканы, особенно Слизнорт, не уставали им напоминать, чтобы помогали новенькой адаптироваться в школе. Слизеринцы на это всегда говорили, что она сама не идет на контакт и только огрызается на всех. Лили очень удивлялась этому.

Неожиданно она услышала какое-то шуршание. Подняв голову, она посмотрела на Софию, которая доставала из кармана мантии конфеты. Почему-то факт того, что нелюдимая, и порой сердитая, София трескает конфеты посреди урока, очень повеселил ее. София подняла взгляд и вопросительно приподняла брови. Лили улыбнулась и отвернулась к своей работе.

— Кхм, Эва… Лили, будешь? — София протягивала ей пару леденцов.

— Спасибо! — Лили с радостью взяла одну и тут же засунула в рот, только через мгновение сообразив, что это необычные леденцы. То есть, напротив, это были самые обычные магловские леденцы.

— Пожалуйста.

— София, это что, магловские конфеты?

София прищурилась и посмотрела на нее:

— А у тебя какие-то проблемы с маглами?

Лили немного занервничала, она не хотела вступать в конфликт. Она знала, что София принадлежит к древнему роду и такие, зачастую, к маглам и маглорожденным относятся крайне недружелюбно. Но лучше было прояснить все сразу.

— Проблем никаких, я — маглорожденная.

— Правда? — изумилась София, — не зря ты мне показалась нормальным человеком.

Тут пришла пора Лили удивляться.

— В каком смысле?

— Ну, ты не похожа на всех этих, — она неопределенно махнула в сторону своих одногруппников, — пижонов.

Лили хихикнула, про себя думая чем же вызвана ее неприязнь к одногруппникам. Не сказать, что она с ними враждовала, но Лили видела, что отношения между ними очень натянутые. Ей хотелось расспросить Софию об этом, узнать в чем проблема и может быть помочь. Но учитывая ее взрывной характер, она не решилась. Поэтому старалась говорить на нейтральные темы, в надежде, что та сама заговорит о беспокоящих ее вещах.

София явно расслабилась и заметно оживилась, и даже изредка начала шутить. Лили видела ее такой только на Рунах, где София сидела с Фенвиком. Но Фенвик был чистокровным и Лили думала, в этом и была причина.

_Не девушка, а сплошная загадка._

_…Руны! Вот о чем можно поговорить!_

Изучение древних рун было одним из самых сложных предметов и его изучали всего шесть человек со всего курса — Лили, трое когтевранцев и два слизеринца. София, на удивление всем, была одной из лучших в их маленькой группе. Она с легкостью расшифровывала все значения и сама составляла различные формулы и шифры, и даже не всегда использовала словарь.

Они разговорились о последней пройденной теме. Лили впервые видела Софию такой увлеченной. Она рассказывала про основные отличия пройденных мэнских рун от скандинавских, проходить которые они будут только в следующем семестре. Посоветовала Лили дополнительную литературу, по которой она сама занималась и потом долго рассказывала о том, как руны преподают в Шармбатоне и сказала, что у них это является обязательным предметом.

— А ты давно рунами занимаешься? — спросила Лили.

— С восьми лет, кажется, — ответила она.

— Так рано? — удивилась Лили, — это ведь очень сложный предмет. В Хогвартсе его только с третьего курса изучают.

София заметно напряглась и ненадолго замолчала.

— Я до девяти лет магию вообще не проявляла. Да и как ты могла заметить, сейчас тоже у меня далеко не все получается. А в изучении рун палочку использовать не надо. Вот меня и начали обучать с самого детства, чтобы я хоть что-то умела, — она вновь замолкла ненадолго, — мне нравятся руны. Наверное, это единственное, что у меня неплохо получается.

— Неплохо? — Лили ей улыбнулась, — профессор Бабблинг нам всем тебя в пример ставит!

— Тема была простая, — ответила она, — мэнские руны я прошла еще в прошлом году.

— И все равно, ты всегда…

— Нет, ну почему он такой говнюк?! — София ее резко перебила.

Лили подняла голову на нее. София из волос доставала сушеные бобы и прожигала взглядом Сириуса. Лили повернулась, где через проход от них сидели Джеймс и Сириус, и угрожающе посмотрела на последнего, одними губами прося прекратить. Потом посмотрела на Джеймса и недовольно кивнула на Сириуса, молча требуя усмирить своего друга.

— Не обращай внимания, — улыбнулась она Софии, — Сириус со всеми всегда заигрывает.

— Вылить бы ему котел на голову, — проворчала София и выругалась на французском.

— Лучше не стоит, нам его еще сдавать в конце урока.

Не успела Лили закончить предложение, Слизнорт объявил, что до окончания у них осталось пять минут и пошел проверять, как у кого продвигается работа. Их зелье уже было практически готово, оставалось влить настойку полыни и одиннадцать раз перемешать по часовой стрелке. Они закончили вровень с приходом профессора.

— Прекрасно, дорогие мои, — пропел Слизнорт, глядя в их котел, — мисс де Бланк, сможете назвать части зелья?

— Листья алихоции, сушеные крылья веретенницы, настойка полыни и перечная мята.

— Замечательно, в каком порядке мы кладем ингредиенты в котел?

— Вначале крылья веретенницы и перечную мяту, потом листья алихоции и в конце настойку полыни.

— Великолепно, сможете сказать, чем опасны листья алихоции?

— Они вызывают истерию и неконтролируемый смех? — неуверенно сказала София, морща лоб.

— Изумительно! Вижу, помощь мисс Эванс не прошла даром!

— Изумительно! А я думал, мадемуазель Бланк совсем безнадежна! — съязвил Сириус, но профессор его как не слышал.

— Отлично, с этого дня вы будете работать в паре, — сказал Слизнорт, расплывшись в улыбке.

Лили с Софией нервно переглянулись. Лили не знала, что думает об этом София, но она в этот момент думала об Алисе, которая не обрадуется этой новости.

— Профессор Слизнорт, — позвала его София, — но Эванс всегда работает со Стоун.

Лили перевела на нее удивленный взгляд, не ожидая подобного.

— Думаю, мисс Стоун не обидится, — ответил Слизнорт и пошел дальше проверять работы студентов.

_Вы плохо знаете мисс Стоун, профессор._

— Ты, наверное, не рада, что так получилось, — София неуверенно глянула на Лили, — я этого не хотела…

— Не хотела работать со мной? — улыбнулась Лили.

— Что? Нет! Ты поняла, Эванс!

Лили негромко рассмеялась и ответила:

— Я не против работать с тобой, это правда. Алиса, конечно, рассердится, но быстро успокоится.

— Извиняться перед Стоун я не буду, — проговорила она.

— Думаю, Алиса это переживет.

— Ну, выхода у нее все равно нет.

Едва профессор закончил обход, прозвенел колокол.

— Спасибо за работу, мисс Цветочек, — усмехнулась София, подхватила сумку и первая направилась на выход из класса. Лили только успела бросить ей «Пока» и с опозданием осознать, как ее назвала София.

_Ох, неспроста это все._

Лили не спеша собрала свои вещи, отнесла оставшиеся ингредиенты по местам и направилась на выход. В коридоре, на удивление, ее поджидал Джеймс.

— Лили, какие планы на вечер? — спросил он.

— Сейчас иду в библиотеку, необходимо подготовить эссе по Нумерологии…

— Спиши у Сева, он уже сделал!

Лили насмешливо посмотрела на него и приподняла одну бровь.

— И правда, почему бы и не списать, я же всегда так делаю. Спасибо за идею, Джеймс.

Джеймс рассмеялся и приобнял ее за плечи.

— Я хотел с тобой погулять вечером. Погода сегодня хорошая, в кои-то веки.

— Я бы тоже этого хотела, — вздохнула Лили, — но после ужина мне нужно в Больничное крыло. Проведать Алису и помочь мадам Помфри.

— Мы с тобой так мало времени проводим вместе! — сокрушался Джеймс.

Лили была с ним полностью согласна. Они хоть и учились на одном факультете и занятия посещали практически одни и те же, но встретиться во внеурочное время удавалось редко. У Лили было больше предметов, обязанности старосты, курсы целительства и помощь мадам Помфри. У Джеймсы постоянные тренировки по квиддичу и дополнительные занятия у Слизнорта, о которых он не любил говорить. Но не успела Лили ему ничего ответить, как их нагнал Сириус.

— Эй, Сохатый, Бенджи достал пылающий абсент и зовет попробовать.

— Да ладно?! — Джеймс убрал руку с плеча Лили и вытаращился на друга, — класс!

— Что это? — спросила Лили.

— Это очень редкая штука! — у Джеймса горели глаза от предвкушения, — достать его практически нереально, да и стоит он, как новая метла.

— Ну так что, идем? — спросил Сириус друга.

Джеймс покосился на Лили. Она заметила, как Сириус скорчил недовольное лицо при этом, но ничего не сказал.

— Дорогу до библиотеки я найду сама, — улыбнулась она Джеймсу.

— Еще на ужине увидимся!

— Или уже только завтра, — сказала Лили.

Джеймс чмокнул ее в губы и они с Сириусом умчались в другом направлении.

Лили знала, что Джеймс никогда не злоупотребляет алкоголем и вообще практически не пьет, так как необходимо поддерживать хорошую физическую форму, поэтому не переживала на этот счет. Зато переживала совершенно по другому поводу.

Она вновь задумалась об их отношениях с Джеймсом. В Хогвартсе они уже две недели и за все это время они серьезно не обсудили, что между ними. Конечно, пару раз они вместе делали домашнюю работу, Лили теперь иногда сидела в их компании возле камина, а на неделе они ходили на прогулку, где Джеймс держал ее за руку. Он все время с нежностью смотрел на нее, говорил комплименты и ласково целовал. Но Лили нужна была определенность. Ей хотелось знать, что они принадлежат только друг другу. Нужна была уверенность.

Возможно, у нее все еще в душе был легкий страх, что для Джеймса это не более, чем развлечение. Но каждый раз она уверяла себя в обратном. Она вспоминала, как он спас ее в лагере от смертельного проклятья и убеждалась, что она и правда дорога ему. Но Лили хотелось услышать эти слова от него.

Она решила, что обязательно поговорит с ним прямо завтра. К счастью, суббота у нее была практически свободна.

_**Джеймс Поттер** _

Джеймс с трудом разлепил глаза и рукой нашарил на тумбочке очки. Взглянув на часы, он издал протяжный стон.

— Доброе утро, Джеймс, — Ремус уже не спал и читал книгу в кровати. — Рано ты проснулся для выходного дня.

— Я хотел сюрприз для Лили устроить, — Джеймс сел на кровати и устало потер руками лицо.

— В восемь утра? — удивился Ремус.

— Я бы с радостью устроил его и в полдень, но Лили всегда рано встает, — проворчал Джеймс.

— А что за сюрприз? — полюбопытствовал Ремус.

— Что-то вроде пикника возле Черного озера.

Ремус улыбнулся и понимающе кивнул.

— Только этим двум не говори, — усмехнулся Джеймс, показывая на кровати Северуса и Сириуса, — засмеют.

— Хорошо.

Быстро приняв душ и одевшись, Джеймс спустился в гостиную. Записку с временем и местом встречи он отправил Лили еще накануне, поэтому сейчас направился прямиком на кухню, чтобы прихватить все необходимое.

Домовики, как всегда, гурьбой кинулись к нему, едва он перешагнул порог кухни. Внимательно его выслушав, они соорудили большую корзину с фруктами, пирожными, чаем и тыквенным соком.

Джеймс взял корзину и направился на школьный двор. На улице хоть и светило яркое солнце, но воздух еще не прогрелся и было довольно свежо.

Дойдя до большого дуба, где они любили проводить время с Мародерами, Джеймс остановился. Он наколдовал большой клетчатый плед и пару широких подушек. Поставив корзину на плед и, призадумавшись, наколдовал букет полевых ромашек.

Джеймс взглянул на часы, до прихода Лили оставалось не больше десяти минут. Он постарался собраться с мыслями. С момента их первого поцелуя он никак не может набраться храбрости и открыто поговорить с ней. Ему часто казалось, что Лили все еще сомневается, стоит ли ей связываться с ним, а то и вовсе жалеет, что поцеловала его тогда в шалаше. Но потом он всегда ловил на себе ее нежный взгляд и успокаивался.

Джеймсу этого было мало и он хотел услышать от нее, что он ей не безразличен и что они принадлежат только друг другу. Хотелось знать, что Лили желает этого также сильно, как и он сам.

Наконец, он заприметил Лили. Легкой походкой она направлялась к нему. Ее волосы на солнце полыхали, словно пожар, языками пламени развиваясь на ветру. Джеймс всегда замирал от восторга, глядя на это зрелище.

Не дожидаясь пока она дойдет до него, он пошел ей навстречу. Крепко обняв, он нежно поцеловал ее вместо приветствия.

— Джеймс, какая красота! — восхитилась Лили, после того, как он выпустил ее из своих объятий.

— Все для вас, мисс, — Джеймс помог ей опуститься на одну из подушек и сам уселся рядом. — Тыквенный сок или чай?

— Чай, пожалуйста.

Джеймс наколдовал две фарфоровые чашки и разлил чай из термоса.

Следующий час они провели беззаботно болтая, смеясь и обсуждая последние новости, старательно обходя тему отношений. Тарелку с пирожными они опустошили в один миг, и Джеймс даже поругался на домовиков, которые так мало положили.

— Прекрасная сегодня погода, — Лили вытянула ноги и подняла лицо к верху, ловя яркие лучи солнца.

Джеймс что-то согласно промычал, любуясь Лили и ее веснушками, которые он невыносимо обожал.

_Пора. Оттягивать уже больше некуда._

— Лили, не хочешь пройтись?

— Да, пожалуй надо растрясти все съеденные пирожные, — улыбнулась Лили.

Джеймс помог ей встать и одним движением палочки убрал плед и остатки еды.

Они пошли вдоль берега озера. Джеймс опять отвлекся и постоянно сыпал шуточками, над которыми Лили звонко смеялась.

_Все и так хорошо. К чему этот разговор? Вдруг только испорчу все?_

_… Мерлин, Джеймс, ты же гриффиндорец._

— Лили, я давно хотел с тобой поговорить… — Джеймс на секунду замолчал, взъерошив волосы, — поговорить о… нас.

Лили остановилась и стала очень серьезной, из-за чего он мгновенно взволновался.

— Я тоже хотела поговорить об этом, Джеймс.

— Правда?

— Да, я… я хотела спросить… — она на секунду опустила взгляд, нервно закусив губу. Было видно, что Лили с трудом дается ее речь.

— Давай лучше я начну, — прервал ее Джеймс и она благодарно кивнула ему. — Лили, ты знаешь, что я очень давно влюблен в тебя, ты знаешь, что очень дорога мне и я сделаю все, для того, чтобы ты была счастлива. И… и я хочу, чтобы мы были вместе. Всегда. Только мы друг у друга.

— Джеймс, ты тоже очень дорог мне! — с жаром ответила Лили, слабо улыбнувшись, — и я тоже хочу, чтобы мы были вместе…

Джеймс подошел и крепко поцеловал ее. Лили немного отстранилась и спросила:

— Значит, мы встречаемся? Или…

Джеймс отодвинулся от Лили, прокашлялся и взял ее руку.

— Лили Эванс, согласитесь ли вы, в горе и радости, в болезни и здравии, участвуя во всех мародерских шалостях и покрывая нас перед МакГонагалл, стать моей девушкой?

Лили заливисто рассмеялась, Джеймс же был серьезен, как никогда, и ожидал ответа.

— Ну же…

— Да, Джеймс Поттер, да! Я согласна быть вашей девушкой, — Лили счастливо улыбалась.

Джеймс, обняв Лили за талию и оторвав от земли, стал кружить ее в воздухе. Не удержавшись, они, счастливо смеясь, повалились в высокую траву.

Огненно-рыжие волосы Лили разметались по зеленой траве, она разрумянилась, глаза сверкали, как два изумруда и с губ не сходила улыбка.

Джеймс навис над ней и провел рукой по ее лицу, остановившись на подбородке.

— Какая же ты красивая… — Джеймс не мог оторвать глаз от столько прекрасного зрелища. — Какая же красивая, Лили.

Он аккуратно сдвинул прядку волос с ее лицо, наклонился и горячо поцеловал, одной рукой по-прежнему прикасаясь к лицу, другой сжимая узкую талию.

— Джеймс, один нюанс, — сказала Лили, отлипнув от него, — мне бы не хотелось участвовать в ваших мародерских шалостях.

— Извините, госпожа Сохатая, но это часть сделки, — он ей хитро подмигнул. — Получаете меня, а шалости идут бонусом.

Лили вновь звонко рассмеялась. А у Джеймса все теплом внутри разливалось от ее смеха, от ее взгляда, делая его невозможно счастливым.


	17. Овсянка, сэр!

_**София де Бланк** _

София, позавтракав, вышла на улицу, в поисках укромного местечка. На улице ярко светило солнце и дул теплый южный ветер. Была по-летнему чудесная погода, совершенно не свойственная британской осени. София была этому несказанно рада, потому что последние две недели либо лил дождь, либо была пасмурная и отвратительная погода.

_Хоть вспомнить, как выглядит солнце._

Дойдя до самой кромки Запретного леса, София спустилась к озеру, на берегу которого стояла большая, раскидистая ива. Между ее корней было небольшой углубление, устроившись в котором Софии открывался красивый вид на озеро и часть замка. Это место отличалось тем, что Софию было в нем не заметно, ей же прекрасно было видно происходящее на другом берегу.

Она сидела так довольно долго и наблюдала за рыжеволосой старостой школы, которая дурачилась с Поттером.

Софии нравилась Лили, она была умная, добрая и отзывчивая. И напоминала Софии ее приятельницу из Шармбатона, тоже очень талантливую в зельях.

Поттер, впрочем, тоже нравился Софии. Несмотря на то, что он вечно выпендривался и всех задирал, казался неплохим парнем. Особенно Софию всегда забавляло, как он носится вокруг Лили во время обедов в Большом зале, этакая заботливая бабуля.

София поймала себя на мысли, что вновь наблюдает за этой парочкой.

Она усмехнулась и сама не заметила, как перешла мыслями к остальной части их компании.

Среди них Люпин нравился Софии больше всех. Он приглянулся ей еще в Косом переулке и сейчас она с каждым днем убеждалась, что он прекрасный человек. Он был талантливым и скромным, никогда не нарывался на неприятности и не лез на рожон. И кажется, будто мог сгладить любой конфликт. Студенты и учителя его уважали.

А вот Снейп категорически ей не нравился. Если поначалу она и относилась к нему равнодушно, то после его подлого нападения исподтишка она испытывала отвращение, стоило его увидеть. Снейп ей казался странным, мрачным и черствым. Его нездоровое отношение к Зельям было порой пугающим. София представляла, как он в полумраке подземелий препарирует лягушек и дьявольски смеется при этом. В гостиной Слизерина фамилия Снейпа порой звучала в одном предложении с Темным Лордом и в глазах Софии этот факт не добавлял ему привлекательности. А уж их любовь с Блэком издеваться над слизеринцами и вовсе приводила Софию в состояние бешенства.

_Блэк._

Одно упоминание ненавистной фамилии вызывало в Софии волну неконтролируемого гнева. Блэк крепко засел ей в душу еще с первых дней и не давал ей покоя все это время.

В Блэке ее раздражало все. Начиная с его чистокровной, идеальной до последней черточки, физиономии и заканчивая его наглостью, самовлюбленностью и жестокостью.

Она была уверена, что идея нападения Снейпа на нее принадлежала Блэку. София не знала, что удалось увидеть Снейпу, все произошло слишком неожиданно, к тому же, Снейп оказался весьма талантлив в легилименции и действовал очень чисто и аккуратно. Она лишь переживала, что он мог увидеть что-то, касающееся Джори, поскольку мысли о нем были всегда на поверхности. И волновалась, что теперь Блэк будет это использовать против нее. Если бы это случилось, если бы он хоть словом обмолвился о Джори, София бы этого не пережила и задушила Блэка своими руками. Она не хотела, чтобы он своим грязным языком марал светлую память о Джори.

Глядя на Блэка, на то, как он ведет себя с окружающими, словно барин, и то, с каким снисхождением общается с другими, София чувствовала раздражение каждой клеточкой своего тела. Она не понимала, почему девушки бегают за ним, когда он общается с ними, словно с грязью. Не понимала, почему младшекурсники смотрят на него с обожанием. Не понимала, почему профессора закрывают глаза на его хамское и неуважительное отношение.

Его вечные подколки, недвусмысленные намеки и унижения выводили ее из себя. Каждую минуту, находясь на уроках или в коридорах школы, она ожидала нападения. Каждый раз Блэк, если был не занят обжиманиями с какой-нибудь девицей, не упускал случая поддеть ее, отпустить нелестный комментарий или стащить ленту из волос. Он постоянно проезжался по ее магическим способностям и по ее внешности. И если со своей внешностью София с трудом, но смирилась, то слышать о своей бесполезности было чертовски неприятно. Ненависть к Блэку росла в геометрической прогрессии и София знала, не за горами тот день, когда она сорвется.

С трудом подавив разгоравшуюся в груди ярость и заставив себя не думать о Блэке, София снова нашла глазами Эванс и Поттера. Их счастливый вид ее умиротворял и успокаивал. Сейчас Поттер что-то говорил Эванс с непривычно серьезным для него лицом, а она счастливо улыбалась. В тот же миг он ее подхватил и, покружив вокруг себя, повалился с ней в траву, скрывшись с глаз. Казалось, Джеймс и Лили встречались целую вечность. Софии еще не приходилось видеть столь гармоничную пару.

София вздохнула и достала укулеле. Она не играла с приезда в Хогвартс и сейчас хотела наверстать упущенное.

Она пару минут бессмысленно перебирала струнами, давая рукам привыкнуть, и вполголоса запела свою любимую песню.

_Des yeux qui font baisser les miens_

_Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche_

_Voilà le portrait sans retouche_

_De l'homme auquel j'appartiens..._

Внутри мгновенно всё сдавило, отдаваясь болью в сердце. Потяжелевшие веки она прикрыла, не давая волю чувствам.

_Dont je connais la cause,_

_C'est toi pour moi,_

_Moi pour toi dans la vie_

_Tu me l'as dit, l'as juré_

_Pour la vie._

_Et dès que je t'aperçois_

_Alors je sens en moi_

_Mon cœur qui bat.*_

Но последних нотах голос окончательно дрогнул, сорвавшись. Она так и продолжала сидеть, закрыв глаза и крепко вцепившись в инструмент.

«Жизнь в розовом цвете» спел ей Джори еще три года назад и с тех пор это была их любимая песня. _Их_ песня.

_Мне так тебя не хватает, Джо._

Сердце невыносимо потяжелело, а глаза защипало. Судорожно выдохнув, постаравшись успокоиться, она уже хотела сыграть что-нибудь другое, чтобы отвлечься, как вдруг позади ивы послышался треск веток. Выхватив палочку, София резко вскочила на ноги и развернулась на шум.

— Для чего тебе палочка, Бланк, если ты ею пользоваться не умеешь?

Навалившись на ствол дерева, стоял Блэк собственной персоной. Он, засунув руки в карманы брюк, самым нахальным образом осматривал ее с головы до ног. Софии сразу захотелось укрыться мантией от его липкого взгляда. Она пожалела, что надела хоть и скромное черное платье, свободного кроя, но довольно короткое.

— Чего приперся, Блэк? — зло проговорила она, чувствуя, как бешено колотится сердце в груди. 

Блэк оторвался от дерева и подошел к ней, упершись грудью в острый кончик палочки.

— Споешь для меня, Бланк? — Блэк, задержавшись на секунду на губах Софии, пристально уставился ей в глаза.

— Иди-ка ты нахер, Блэк, — прошипела Софии, ощущая, как к щекам прилил румянец. Ей вдруг стало жарко от пристального взгляда серых глаз.

Блэк усмехнулся.

— Любишь пожёстче, дорогуша? — Блэк нехорошо прищурился и облизнул нижнюю губу, снова посмотрев на губы Софии. — Это легко устроить.

Блэк приблизился еще сильнее, так, что кожа под палочкой уже начала краснеть. Его черная рубашка была расстегнута на несколько верхних пуговиц, и взгляд Софии невольно задержался на сильной груди и выделяющихся ключицах.

— Какой же ты… — София нервно сглотнула, поднимая взгляд обратно, — больной ублюдок.

— Какие мы грубые, — Блэк опять ухмыльнулся. — Похоже, кого-то надо научить манерам? В вашем благородном семействе, кажется, совсем не занимались воспитанием маленькой, бесстыжей девчонки.

Блэк приблизился еще сильнее, рука Софии дрогнула и она опустила палочку. Он плотоядно улыбнулся.

— Убирайся, — прошипела она.

Блэк наклонился к ее уху, проведя кончиками пальцев по шее и взяв в ладонь выбившиеся пряди. По ее позвоночнику словно разряд тока прошелся от его невесомого прикосновения.

— Как скажешь, Бланк, — прошептал он на ухо потусторонним голосом, обдав шею Софии горячим дыханием, — но знай, я всегда поблизости и я всегда слежу за тобой.

Блэк развернулся и ушел, а София на дрожащих ногах осела на землю. Она прикоснулась рукой к тому месту на шее, где ее задел Блэк, казалось, что кожа там горит огнем.

Отдышавшись, София убрала инструмент обратно в сумку. Играть не было никакого настроения.

_Хотя раньше меня всегда это успокаивало._

София пошла в гостиную, планируя не выходить из нее все выходные, чтобы не натыкаться на Блэка. Благо, что больше к ней никто не лез с фальшивыми предложениями дружбы и она могла спокойно заниматься своими делами, сидя возле камина, который кроме нее, почему-то, больше никто не разжигал.

***

Остаток выходных София провела в гостиной, покидая ее лишь для того, чтобы подняться в Большой зал. В целом ее это не расстраивало. В воскресенье опять поливал дождь и выйти из замка все равно не представлялось возможным.

София сидела у камина; делала рунный перевод, что им задали; пару раз сыграла со второкурсником в шахматы, позорно проиграв обе партии; играла на укулеле, к счастью, никто и слова не смел сказать ей по поводу магловского музыкального инструмента.

Уже ложась спать в воскресенье, София услышала своих соседок. В спальне она с ними практически не пересекалась. Мелани Дриффит и Элизабет Гринграсс появлялись в комнате только поздно вечером и уходили еще до пробуждения Софии, а иногда и вовсе не приходили. Софии было наплевать, где они проводят ночь, ее полностью устраивало, что в такие моменты комната полностью принадлежит ей.

В целом София не так и плохо стала относится к Гринграсс. Она оказалась не такой заносчивой и самовлюбленной чистокровкой, как она себе представляла. Но вот Дриффит София на дух не переносила. Та была непробиваемой дурой и завистницей.

Волей-неволей Софии пришлось слушать их болтовню, которая, как и всегда, была посвящена противоположному полу.

— Я сегодня в библиотеке столкнулась с Регулусом, — пищала Дриффит, — и, представляешь, он мне помог с трансфигурацией!

_Регулус… ну кто в своем уме будет так называть ребенка?_

_Сборище дегенератов…_

— Надеюсь, ты не строишь ложных надежд, Мел, — ответила ей Гринграсс.

— Почему это «ложных»? — хмыкнула Дриффит, — между прочим, он сам ко мне подошел! И потом даже проводил до гостиной, расспрашивал об учебе и вообще интересовался моей жизнью.

— Серьезно? — изумилась Гринграсс, — это странно…

— В смысле, «странно»? По-твоему, я не могу ему понравиться? Или ты веришь в те сплетни, якобы он влюблен в Бартемиуса? — хихикнула Дриффит.

— Нет, я не верю, что их что-то связывает с Барти, кроме их непонятных исследований. Я к тому, что Регулус никогда раньше не проявлял интереса… к девушкам. Да и вообще, ни к кому. Он всегда занимался наукой и разными заумными вещами…

— Мальчик повзрослел, — Дриффит опять неприятно захихикала. А София скривилась и порадовалась, что из-за полога ее не видно.

— Хм, может быть и так, — неуверенно сказала Гринграсс. — Остается надеяться, что он не будет таким, как его братец.

— Даже не напоминай! Это имя тут под запретом!

— Никак не можешь простить, что он попользовался тобой и бросил три года назад? А я тебя предупреждала, — позлорадствовала Гринграсс.

— Ну, все, настроение испорчено, — прошипела Дриффит, под хихиканье Гринграсс, — спасибо тебе, Лиззи.

— И тебе сладких снов, Мел, — пропела Гринграсс.

_Наконец-то, заткнулись._

С понедельника опять началась нервотрепка и домогательства Блэка. София наивно полагала, что за выходные она успокоится и наберется терпения. Но за завтраком он вновь стянул ее ленту из волос. София его крепко обматерила и даже хотела отвесить пощечину. Хотя раньше она не замечала за собой таких садистских наклонностей. С трудом пережив совместные с гриффиндорцами Чары, где весь урок Блэк на нее плотоядно пялился, София опять унеслась в подземелья и даже пропустила обед и ужин.

София решила, что это продолжаться больше не может. Если она всегда будет так реагировать, дергаться от каждого шороха и ожидать нападения, она и до Рождества не дотянет. К тому же, Мальсибер и Гринграсс не раз ее попрекали потерянными баллами, которые профессора снимали за ее ругательства и открытую вражду с другим факультетом. Ей было фиолетово до баллов, но не до своей нервной системы.

В голову ей не пришло ничего лучше, чем просто игнорировать Блэка.

Следующие три дня стали для нее пыткой. Блэку было абсолютно безразлично на то, что она там решила. Он обсмеял ее «отвратительно» за эссе по Истории магии, где, по его словам, даже самые недоумки способны получить «удовлетворительно». Унизил ее на Защите, в очередной раз комментируя ее «выдающиеся» магические способности. Кроме этого постоянно опускал шуточки в ее адрес и стащил две ленты из волос. София все это терпела с каменным выражением лица, и словно мантру повторяла про себя, что скоро, совсем скоро, ему надоест и он успокоится. Но Блэк и не думал успокаиваться, напротив, у него появился новый повод сострить — ее пресное, как он выражался, лицо. София уже даже засомневалась, не будет ли хуже копить весь гнев внутри себя и не лучше ли продолжать его выплескивать на Блэка.

***

Утро пятницы началось как обычно. Надев отглаженную форму, ведь впереди была Трансфигурация, София собрала волосы наверх и пошла на завтрак. Отметив, что Блэк уже сидит за своим столом, София села к нему спиной и наложила себе любимой овсянки, добавив в нее сливочного масла и джема из земляники.

Она напомнила себе, что надо лишь пережить сегодняшний день, а там будет целых два дня выходных, когда она будет отдыхать от Блэка.

Не успела она поднести ложку ко рту, как почувствовала, что лента в волосах ослабляется и распускает волосы.

Это стало последней каплей. Все благие намерения и установки слетели в один миг.

Не помня себя от гнева, она вскочила и повернулась к Блэку. Он сидел к ней спиной и делал вид, будто он не при делах, однако ее лента была уже у него в руке.

Сама не понимая, что она делает, София схватила свою тарелку с овсянкой, в два широких шага пересекла расстояние между столами и опрокинула ее Блэку на голову. Вся эта землянично-овсяная масса ошметками прилипла к его роскошным волосам и медленно начала стекать по шее.

Студенты, сидящие по близости, начинали замолкать, пока во всем зале не воцарилось полная тишина.

_Что же я наделала, он же убьет меня. Убьет прямо тут и не заметит._

Софии казалось, что время остановилось. Она ловила на себе шокированные взгляды студентов, и сама приходила всё в больший ужас, осознавая, что натворила. 

Тишину нарушил истерический хохот Поттера. Он, схватившись рукой за сердце и откинув голову назад хохотал, что было сил, вот-вот задохнется.

Блэк медленно поднялся со своего места и также медленно повернулся к ней.

— Я тебя уже предупреждал однажды, Бланк. Ты напросилась, — сказал Блэк с бешеным блеском в глазах.

И, отвернувшись обратно к своему столу, схватил овсянку голыми руками из своей тарелки и запустил в Поттера. Тот опешил от неожиданности и выпучил глаза, полные слез от смеха.

— Ах, так! — Поттер в ответ запустил в него своей яичницей, но промазал и попал в рядом сидящего Люпина.

В зале началось что-то невообразимое, все стали кидать друг в друга едой под громкий смех, начиная с первых курсов Гриффиндора и заканчивая серьезными семикурсниками Когтеврана. В общем безумии участвовали все, за исключением Слизерина, который поспешил ретироваться, пока их мантии не заляпали едой.

Вылетев в холл, София прижалась к стене, зажимая рот рукой и не давая вырваться истеричному смеху.

_Неужели пронесло?_

Успокоившись и отдышавшись, София зашла в класс трансфигурации. Слизеринцы сидели уже на своих местах, остальные же, очевидно, все еще участвовали в битве едой. После ударов колокола в класс стали входить с громким смехом гриффиндорцы, убирая друг с друга остатки еды. Чтобы не встречаться ни с кем из них взглядом, София закрылась учебником.

Неожиданно дверь распахнулась, и в класс ворвалась разъяренная МакГонагалл. Широким шагом она пересекала класс, направляясь к преподавательскому столу.

— Возмутительно! — голос профессора дрожал от ярости. — Мисс де Бланк, мистер Блэк, встаньте!

Софии пришлось отложить учебник и встать. Ее взгляд упал на профессора и она заметила в ее волосах кусочек яичницы. С трудом подавив смешок, она опустила глаза.

Профессор пустилась в долгие нравоучения о тяжком труде домашних эльфов, который все должны уважать.

— Что вы такое себе позволяете, потрудитесь объяснить!

Блэк молчал, с невозмутимостью смотря на профессора.

— Меня спровоцировали, профессор, — София подняла голову и посмотрела прямо на МакГонагалл. — Извините.

Ноздри профессора трансфигурации с яростью затрепетали, взгляд разве что молнии не метал.

— Вы. Оба. К Филчу сегодня после ужина на отработки. И минус тридцать очков каждому!

— При всем уважении, профессор, — Блэк вежливо поклонился головой, — но причем тут я? Разве я виноват, что Бланк такая дикая?

— Вы, мистер Блэк, поддержали эти дикости, а значит, тоже будете отрабатывать. Разговор окончен.

София села и покосилась на Блэка, тот с надменным лицом, что-то говорил хихикающему Поттеру.

_Замечательно, отработки с Блэком._

***

София проклинала себя за несдержанность и за испорченный вечер пятницы. Она оттягивала момент, когда придется идти к Филчу, до последнего, и в тайне надеялась, что на Хогвартс упадет метеорит и ей не придется проводить вечер в компании двух остолопов. Впрочем, она не была уверена, что Филч будет следить за ними всю отработку. Хотя, если рассудить здраво, лучше бы следил. Потому что при отсутствии свидетелей был слишком велик соблазн покалечить Блэка.

Когда до отработки оставалось десять минут, София с тяжким вздохом поднялась с уютного дивана и направилась на выход.

Дойдя до каморки Филча, она постучала и зашла. Блэк уже был там. Сидел на стуле, возле стола Филча, вытянув вперед ноги. Когда София зашла, он бросил на нее короткий взгляд.

— А-а, пришла, наконец, — проворчал Филч. — Блэк, вставай, и идите за мной.

Филч шел чуть впереди и радостно поглядывал на провинившихся, очевидно, предвкушая их недовольство от того, что он им приготовил.

Сразу за ним, в паре футов друг от друга шли Сириус и София, и демонстративно смотрели в разные стороны.

Филч, тем временем, направлялся в сторону самой высокой башни — астрономической.

Софии там еще не доводилось бывать, астрономию она перестала изучать еще на пятом курсе.

Они поднялись на самый верх башни и, пройдя через нее, остановились возле узкой двери. Зайдя внутрь, они оказались в небольшой комнате с тусклым светом, заваленной всевозможным хламом. Тут были и сломанные телескопы и трикветрумы, хронометры, гелиометры, квадранты и еще много мусора.

— Вам необходимо все это разобрать по отдельным частям, — Филч, кажется, был в восторге. — Все это вскоре заберет Министерство для обновления.

— Да этому хламу место на свалке! — София думала, что все это глупая шутка.

— Молчать! — Филч сверкнул глазами. — Будешь делать, что велено, девочка. Не привыкла, небось, ручками работать?

Филч не хорошо засмеялся. София гневно обернулась на Блэка, в надежде, что он тоже понимает бессмысленность задания. Но он стоял, оперевшись о дверной косяк, и лишь с любопытством смотрел на нее.

— Палочки отдать мне, — Филч протянул руку. — Работать, как обычно, будете руками.

_Это что шутка?_

Блэк отдал свою палочку. София, понимая, что выхода нет, тоже протянула свою.

— Вернусь за вами через пару часов. Если не успеете, продолжите завтра, — Филч ушел, захлопнув за собой дверь.

София в ярости пнула по сломанному хронометру, который в ответ жалобно скрипнул.

_Что может быть хуже, чем застрять с Блэком на этом чердаке с горой мусора? Может сигануть с башни?_

Усмехнувшись своим мыслям, София прошла в конец комнаты и, скинув со стола мусор, взяла в руки старый секстант. Повертев его перед глазами, она принялась разделять его на составные части, аккуратно раскладываю каждую деталь в свою стопку.

Неожиданно в комнате запахло табаком. Резко вскинув голову, София обернулась на Блэка. Тот, все в той же позе, стоял и курил, не спуская с нее пристального взгляда.

_Врезать бы ему хорошенечко._

— Ты работать собираешься или все мне делать придется? — спросила София, с трудом сдерживая гнев.

Блэк помолчал и выпустил колечко из дыма.

— Думаю, вполне справедливо, если все делать придется тебе, — он в очередной раз затянулся и, не спеша подойдя к Софии, выпустил дым тонкой струйкой ей в лицо. — Согласна, Бланк?

Конечно, все это безумие утром начала София, но она не собиралась в одиночку разбирать эти завалы, тем более, раз уж Блэка отправила сюда его декан.

София сжала кулаки, ей хотелось наброситься на Блэка и придушить его, ну или хотя бы сделать очень больно.

Блэк, не дождавшись ответа, подошел к еще одному столу, сдвинул хлам и уселся на освободившееся место.

София вернулась к своим секстантам и телескопам.

_До чего мерзкий тип._

Прошел практически час работ, София, все так же в одиночку, перебирала астрономические инструменты. Блэк сидел на столе и внимательно следил за каждым ее движением, от чего ее руки были напряжены и мелко дрожали.

Из-за такого стресса София, взяв очередной секстант, нечаянно поранила ладонь о его острый край и негромко охнула. Из пореза тут же выбежала тонкая струйка крови. Постаравшись не привлекать внимания, она попыталась незаметно вытереть кровь о футболку.

— Покажи, — Блэк, как всегда неожиданно, оказался за спиной.

— Нечего показывать! — огрызнулась она.

Блэк схватил ее запястье и перевернул ладонью вверх. Рана хоть и была небольшая, но из нее все еще мелко сочилась кровь. Блэк достал из-под мантии палочку.

_Что? Откуда?!_

— У нас, конечно, по «боевым» ранениям специалист Эванс, но с таким и я справлюсь, — Блэк прошептал заклинание и рана затянулась, оставив лишь следы крови и тонкий белый шрам в дюйм длиной.

— Не благодари, — Блэк обворожительно улыбнулся.

— Откуда у тебя палочка, Блэк?! — София благодарить не стала.

— Ну, — Блэк усмехнулся, откинув волосы назад, — не думала же ты, что я все это буду убирать руками? Джеймс одолжил.

София начала закипать.

_Все это время у Блэка была палочка, а я трудилась тут, словно домашний эльф, все руки в грязи перепачкала. Наверное, он вволю надо мной посмеялся._

— Ну и выродок ты, Блэк.

— Если хочешь, чтобы я тебе помог, просто попроси, Бланк, — самодовольно произнес он.

— Да я лучше с башни спрыгну, чем тебя о чем-то попрошу!

Блэк усмехнулся.

— Прекрасно, значит, можешь возвращаться к работе, — сказал он и опять уселся на свой стол.

София схватила часть разобранного ею телескопа, замахнулась и швырнула в Блэка. Тот, не ожидавший такой наглости, в последний момент от него увернулся.

— Сдурела, Бланк?!

— Чтоб тебя мантикора сожрала, Блэк! — София бросилась к двери, намереваясь уйти отсюда.

Он соскочил со стола и уперся рукой в дверь, не давай Софии ее открыть.

— Не так быстро, дорогуша, — раздельно проговорил Блэк, зло сверкнув глазами. — Скоро сюда придет Филч, и мы должны быть здесь.

— Да мне наплевать, — процедила София, глядя на него пылающим от гнева взглядом. — Пусти!

Блэк поднял вторую руку и также уперся о дверь. Она опять оказалась зажата между Блэком и, на этот раз, дверью.

— Не приближайся ко мне!

— Не приближаться? — Блэк скривил губы в ухмылке. — А думаешь, мне этого так хочется? — его взгляд блуждал по ее губам, дыхание становилось не ровным. — Ответь, Бланк.

София уперлась рукой в его грудь, не давая приблизиться ему еще ближе. Атмосфера накалилась до предела. Она чувствовала, как от его горячего дыхания по телу бегут мурашки. Как от его близости сердце заходится в бешеном ритме. Как от его горящего взгляда что-то зажигается в груди, поднимая волну ненависти.

— Не молчи, Бланк, — он говорил тихо и медленно, растягивая слова, — ты полагаешь, что я хочу «приблизится к тебе»? Да я прекрасно жил все эти годы в тысячах миль от тебя, а тут ты приехала и я заперт на астрономической башне, вместо того чтобы с пользой и удовольствием проводить время с какой-нибудь красоткой Хогвартса, способной сотворить, как минимум, защитные чары.

_Что я ему сделала?_

София почувствовала, как горло сдавила обида, веки потяжелели.

_Да, давай, сопли распусти перед ним._

Блэк все еще нависал над ней и София чувствовала, как под ее рукой в сумасшедшем ритме колотится его сердце. Его лицо было полностью непроницаемым и лишь глаза ненормально блестели.

Блэк явно не понимал, что своими словами причиняет Софии боль. Ей всю жизнь говорили, какая она никчемная и бесполезная. Мать каждое лето сокрушалась, глядя на Софию, что та не унаследовала ее красоты. Отец всегда применял физическую силу, если вдруг у нее не получалось сотворить простейшее заклинание и говорил, что она позор и черное пятно на их великом семействе. Софию даже в школу не хотели отпускать, чтобы она не опозорила семью. В первый год учебы многие учителя возлагали на нее большие надежды, но быстро отчаялись, задаваясь вопросом, где великие таланты знаменитых де Бланк и где великая красота ее матери, которая, очевидно вся, досталась ее старшему брату. Единственной отдушиной для нее был Джори, но и его она лишилась.

София не собиралась себя жалеть о том, как несправедливо обошлась с ней судьба. И тем более, не собиралась показывать это Блэку.

Ей стоило титанических усилий собрать остатки воли в кулак и не дать слабину.

Блэк наклонялся к ней все ближе. Она чувствовала его горячее дыхание, которое обжигало ее губы, видела пульсирующую синюю жилку, которая вздулась на шее и то, как тяжело вздымается его грудь.

— Я ненавижу тебя, Блэк.

— Это взаимно, дорогуша.

Он был слишком близко. Непозволительно близко. Всего несколько дюймов. Она отчетливо видела, как его глаза туман заполняет, и сама пыталась заглушить неизвестное чувство в груди, что поднималось в ней, обжигая всё внутри. 

— Блэк...

Он, кажется, давно не дышал, в очередной раз обегая взглядом ее лицо, спускаясь до губ, и поднимаясь обратно к глазам. А голос ее разума, где-то глубоко внутри, кричал и требовал немедленно это прекратить.

Приоткрыв рот, он подался еще ближе, как вдруг за дверью послышались шаркающие шаги. Возвращался Филч.

Блэк, с шумом выдохнув, отстранился от Софии и несколько раз взмахнул палочкой, по направлению к хламу. Все инструменты со скрипом и лязгом разложились аккуратными кучками.

_Вот собака. Я столько времени потратила, а ему пару раз палочкой взмахнуть!_

В следующий миг дверь отворилась. Видимо, Филч рассчитывал, что они и половины не успеют сделать, потому что на его лице беззубая улыбка угасла и он опять стал недовольным.

— А-а, закончили, — заворчал Филч. — Держите палочки и проваливайте отсюда.

София схватила свою палочку и умчалась в подземелье, в свою гостиную.


	18. Блэк наносит ответный удар

_**Сириус Блэк** _

Филч ушел следом за Бланк, что-то бубня себе под нос, и оставив Сириуса в одиночестве. Он так и продолжал стоять на месте, все еще ощущая поднявшуюся бурю в душе, которая не давала продохнуть.

Мотнув головой, сбрасывая дурман, Сириус подошел к самому краю башни и, усевшись на невысокий бортик, опять закурил. На территорию Хогвартса уже опустилась ночная тьма и в небе ярко зажглись звезды.

Все мысли, как и в последние несколько дней, мгновенно вернулись к Бланк. Он сам конкретно не мог сказать, чего добивается ее травлей. Раньше Сириус девушек никогда не унижал и не задирал. Но Бланк была для него словно наркотик. Он получал необъяснимое удовольствие, глядя, как она бесится, как ругается, как взрывается, словно бочка с порохом. Глядя, как вспыхивают ее глаза от ярости, в нем словно огонь зажигался. И хотелось еще и еще.

Мародерам он объяснял, что ему просто ненавистно все, что она олицетворяет — ее чистокровность, богатство и влияние ее семьи, ее высокомерие и заносчивость, в конце концов, ее факультет. Он и правда все это презирал. А добавить сюда полную бездарность Бланк в магии и получался полный набор. Сириус никогда не уважал слабых волшебников. И то, что она с трудом создает простейшие заклинания, было для него отличным поводом издеваться над ней.

Но Сириус знал, чувствовал, что тут есть что-то еще. Что это не только ненависть и отвращение.

_Да просто я ее хочу. Одно другому не мешает._

Сириус откинулся на спину, упав на холодные камни. Взгляд его смотрел в небо, где золотом сверкали миллионы звезд.

_Ее волосы._

Россыпь звезд напомнила ему волосы Бланк и то, как они переливаются на солнце. Ему нестерпимо хотелось прикоснуться к ее волосам, пропустить их сквозь пальцы и вдохнуть аромат. Сириус часто ловил себя на мысли, что при взгляде на Бланк, первым делом ему хочется не вывести ее из себя, а уткнуться лицом в ее волосам.

_Глаза. Никогда таких не встречал._

Сириуса гипнотизировали ее глаза. Каре-зеленые, с яркими желтыми прожилками, которые зажигались, стоило вывести ее на эмоции. Временами ему казалось, что она вновь применяет легилименцию, поэтому он не может перестать смотреть в её глаза. На него находило необъяснимое чувство, различая внутри ее глаз тысячи созвездий, которые вспыхивали пламенем. Он ощущал себя наверху блаженства, видя в них все ее эмоции — гнев, ярость, ненависть, злость, которые зеркально отражалась в его душе.

_Губы._

Ее розовые, пухлые губы сводили с ума. Сириусу стоило колоссальных усилий, чтобы не поцеловать ее, не наброситься на нее, не впиться в нее губами. Этого ему хотелось не меньше, чем доставать ее. Хотелось искусать ее губы в кровь, чтобы в полной мере прочувствовать их вкус.

_Бланк…_

Он вспоминал ее тонкую белую шею и хрупкие ключицы, видневшиеся в вырезе футболки. Вспоминал ее круглые бедра и стройные ноги, обтянутые джинсами. Сириус хоть и предпочитал девушек видеть в платьях, но не мог не заметить, что Бланк в этом выглядит чертовски сексуально.

Сириус закрыл лицо руками, стараясь отогнать непрошеные фантазии.

Он достал из кармана красную ленту, которую он стащил из ее волос сегодня утром, и поднес ее к лицу, почувствовав ягодный аромат.

_…Quand il me prend dans ses bras,_

_Il me parle tout bas_

_Je vois la vie en rose…_

В памяти невольно всплыл субботний день. Он, как это изредка бывало, хотел провести время на своем секретном месте под старой ивой. Но на подходе к нему он услышал какую-то возню и уже успел разозлиться, когда, вдруг, увидел Бланк с крошечной гитарой в руках. Он замер в полушаге, замечая, как она перебирает струны, глубоко погруженная в свои мысли. Сириус уже хотел выйти к ней, чтобы в очередной раз побесить её, как она неожиданно запела. 

Обычно грубоватый голос в жизни, сейчас нежной рекой расплывался по воздуху. У Сириуса мурашки по позвоночнику бежали. Прикрыв глаза, он слушал её, позволяя музыке проникать в самую глубину его души. Он и шелохнуться не смел, желая, чтобы Бланк не останавливалась, желая, чтобы этот момент длился как можно дольше, но его неловкое движение выдало его с головой.

Поднявшись на ноги и отряхнувшись, Сириус решил навестить симпатичную пуффендуйку с шестого курса, чтобы окончательно прогнать мысли о Бланк.

***

Тем же вечером Сириус собрал всех Мародеров в их спальне.

— Господа, у нас сегодня важное собрание. Надо придумать, как проучить маленькую, зазнавшуюся су…

— Сириус! — Ремус не дал ему закончить и укоризненно посмотрел на друга.

— Я не понимаю, Ремус, почему ты ее вечно защищаешь? — Сириус вскинул на друга внимательный и недовольный взгляд.

— Я считаю, что ты к ней несправедлив, — Ремус обвел всех строгим взглядом. — Ей сейчас тяжело. Она переехала в чужую страну, приходится адаптироваться в новом месте, учиться с новыми людьми, где у нее ни близких, ни друзей. А тут еще ты со своими нападками!

— Она унизила меня на Защите! — Сириус мгновенно вскипел от гнева.

— Никто, кроме тебя, так не считает, — добавил Северус.

— К тому же, ты отомстил ей уже сполна, — устало сказал Ремус, все еще недовольно глядя на Сириуса.

— И сломала мне метлу! — прокричал он, решив не добавлять, что метлой его еще и отлупили.

— Это не твоя метла, а школьная, — поправил Ремус.

— А еще она овсянку на меня вылила сегодня!

— Скажи еще, что не заслужил, — хмыкнул Северус.

— Только не говори, что и ты за нее, Сев!

— Ты знаешь, Бродяга, я за любые подлянки для слизеринцев, — Северус пожал плечами.

— А ты что скажешь, Джеймс? — Ремус повернулся на Джеймса, который почему-то все еще молчал.

— Конечно, я против жестоких шуток над ней, но маленькую шалость устроить можно, — Джеймс хитро улыбался.

— Есть идеи? — Сириус уселся на кровать рядом с другом.

— Да. Помните, как мы однажды подшутили над Томи Миллером на пятом курсе?

— Точно! — у Сириуса взгляд вспыхнул от предвкушения славной шалости. — Можно еще сильнее модернизировать наше маленькое представление.

— Отлично! — Северусу тоже идея пришлась по душе. — Когда провернем?

— Думаю, можно прямо завтра вечером, — сказал Сириус. — Рем, ты с нами?

Ремус долго молчал и переводил недовольный взгляд с одного на другого.

— Смотри сам, без твоего контроля шалость может зайти слишком далеко, — Сириус часто приводил этот аргумент, когда пытался уговорить друга на нарушение правил.

— Хорошо, — Ремус тяжко вздохнул.

Оставшееся время они репетировали и оттачивали нюансы в предстоящей мести.

_**София де Бланк** _

Софии пришлось сильно задержаться в библиотеке, дописывая эссе по ее самому нелюбимому предмету — Трансфигурации.

_Кому, мать вашу, вообще придет в голову превращать стул в птицу? Как это умение пригодится мне в будущем?_

Кое-как написав заключение, София вышла из полупустой библиотеки и направилась в подземелья, в свою гостиную.

Невольно она опять вспомнила вчерашнюю отработку с Блэком. Все эти дни, проведенные в Хогвартсе, она испытывала к Блэку самую настоящую и абсолютно чистую ненависть. Но вчера внезапно она почувствовала что-то…иное. Что-то совершенно неприемлемое и никак не вяжущее с ненавистной личностью Блэка. Она старательно глушила это чувство в себе и старалась не замечать. Но она знала, задержись Филч еще минут на пять и могло произойти нечто непоправимое.

Уже спустившись в подземелья, София, решив сократить расстояние, свернула в неизвестный коридор, который, по ее мнению, был гораздо ближе к гостиной. Коридор был узким, пустым и слабо освещенным. Внутри зашевелилось неприятное, липкое чувство страха. Она уже подумывала вернуться обратно и пойти проверенным путем, как вдруг большая часть факелов погасла, оставив лишь пару огней вдалеке.

София резко остановилась, замерев. И вдруг, словно из воздуха, футах в десяти перед ней показался огромный черный пес, который скалил зубы и рычал.

_Грим…_

У Софии холод от ужаса прокатился по всему позвоночнику, парализуя ее. Она сжала рукой лямку от сумки, висевшую на плече, другой пытаясь нащупать палочку в кармане.

Она лихорадочно соображала, что ей делать, не в силах отвести шокированного взгляда от Грима, который смотрел ей прямо в глаза с совершенно безумным видом.

Вокруг него начал медленно появляться густой черный туман. Температура в воздухе резко понизилась. Пес продолжал рычать и сверкать глазами из наползающей тьмы.

Стоило ему сделать шаг ей навстречу, София судорожно выдохнула, выпуская изо рта облачко пара. Грим медленно двигался вперед, не спуская с нее пристального взгляда.

София нервно сглотнула и попыталась сделать пару шагов назад.

— Стоять…

Грим говорил вполне человеческим голосом, что показалось Софии еще более пугающим. Грим тяжело дышал, выпуская из пасти рваный пар, который тут же таял в воздухе. Она остановилась, боясь сделать лишнее движение. Гулкий стук сердца отдавался в голове. Руки и ноги словно онемели, страх полностью сковал тело. Ей трудно было вздохнуть.

— Ты должна быть осторожна, девочка, тебя окружает большая опасность…

Голос отдавался эхом и был сильно искажен, словно говорили из потустороннего мира. У Софии пошла дрожь по всему телу.

Она уже сделала крошечный, едва заметный шаг назад, как вдруг из плотного тумана на нее вдруг вылетел огромный ворон с жутким птичьим криком и, задев ее голову крылом, скрылся за ее спиной.

София, вскрикнув, прикрыла голову рукой, чувствуя, как сердце рухнуло вниз. Ворон считался предзнаменованием смерти не меньше Грима. Она попыталась развернуться, чтобы убежать, но запнувшись о неровный пол, упала на спину.

Грим приблизился так близко, что его морда была лишь в нескольких дюймах от ее лица, он продолжал рычать и скалить зубы. Софию била дрожь, как в лихорадке. Ей казалось, она доживает последние минуты. Она ощущала ледяное, могильное дыхание Грима на своей коже, и чувствовала, как его слюна стекает ей на мантию.

— Ты должна быть словно паинька, вести себя тихо, незаметно и не высовываться…

София чуть кивнула головой, закрыв при этом глаза и сдерживая слезы. Она решила, что согласившись с ним, Грим уйдет.

— Если я узнаю, что ты доставляешь проблемы и ведешь себя чересчур вызывающе, я приду снова, и в этот раз, разговором дело не закончится…

Грим исчез также внезапно, как и появился. София даже могла бы подумать, что это все ей показалось, но в коридоре все еще стоял густой туман, который стал понемногу рассеиваться.

Быстров поднявшись на ноги, София бросилась бежать к себе в комнату. Не помня, как добежала до гостиной, она закрылась в спальне и упала на свою кровать. Она не была трусихой, но эта ситуация выбила ее из колеи. Ее все еще била дрожь, а сердце с сумасшедшей скоростью колотилось в груди. Она до сих пор ощущала дыхание Грима, а в голове отзывался эхом его голос. София никогда не верила в приметы, но ее дед, по матери, три года назад встретил Грима и скоропостижно скончался. Софии умирать не хотелось.

_**Сириус Блэк** _

Пустой класс сотрясался от мужского хохота.

— Нет, вы видели ее глазища? — с нескрываемым восторгом в голосе проговорил Джеймс.

— А как она руками замахала, когда Сев на нее вылетел? — Сириус попытался изобразить Бланк, защивавшуюся от ворона, вызывая очередную порцию смеха. — Должен отдать должное Ремусу, ты был неподражаем. «Разговором дело не закончится», — Сириус прижал ладонь к груди и хитро посмотрел на него. — Скажи, Рем, тебе и самому понравилось!

— Шалость действительно вышла славная, — Ремус скромно улыбнулся, на радость остальным Мародерам, хотя и выглядел немного виноватым.

— А какой туман напустил Джеймс. Это достойно самых высоких баллов для Гриффиндора, жаль преподаватели не видели, — прокомментировал Северус, под одобрение остальных.

Сириус был доволен, как никогда.

Убедившись по Карте Мародеров, что коридоры пустые, она добрались до гриффиндорской башни и поднялись в свою комнату. Они еще полночи обсуждали случившееся и решали, что можно было бы добавить для следующего спектакля, когда в очередной раз будут запугивать слизеринцев.

Сириусу не терпелось увидеть Бланк, он даже встал утром без длительных уговоров, как это обычно бывало. На завтрак Мародеры пришли одни из первых, Сириус сразу же посмотрел на стол Слизерина, в поисках золотистой макушки.

_Еще не пришла._

На завтрак Бланк не явилась. Не пришла она и на обед с ужином.

Сириуса охватило легкое волнение и даже шевельнулась совесть, которую, впрочем, он быстро заглушил.

_Ничего страшного с ней не случилось. Она часто пропускает обеды…_

Бланк появилась в понедельник на завтраке. Она вплыла в зал, как обычно, с высоко поднятой головой. Прошла вдоль своего стола, поздоровалась с парой человек, уселась на скамью и положила себе своей любимой овсянки с ягодами. Своим видом она никак не показывала, что позавчера случилось что-то из ряда вон выходящее.

_Но я-то помню, как ты тряслась от страха._

Следующие пару дней Бланк вела себя, как ни в чем не бывало. Она все с таким же тошнотворно-заносчивым видом появлялась в Большом зале и на уроках. С отвращением смотрела на Сириуса и выглядела до ужаса надменной. Сириус начало это раздражать.

— А на что ты рассчитывал, Сириус? — спросил Ремус. — Ты же хотел отомстить ей, ты отомстил.

Сириус сам не мог четко сформулировать, какого результата он ждал.

_Но точно не такого._


	19. Полнолуние

_**Ремус Люпин** _

Приближалось очередное полнолуние. Как и всегда, за пару дней до этого у Ремуса начало ломить кости, бросать то в жар, то в холод. Кожа приобрела сероватый оттенок, под глазами залегли синие тени. Обострились все органы чувств — зрение, слух, обоняние. Ремус становился нервным и вспыльчивым в «эти дни», как их называл Сириус.

А вот его сильная эмпатия, напротив, в такие дни приглушалась. Одна из привилегий оборотня — возможность тонко чувствовать людей, улавливать их малейшую смену настроения, считывать эмоции. Особенно ярко всегда чувствовался страх людей и их ложь. Но в преддверии полнолуния эта способность всегда притуплялась. Но даже сейчас он ощущал неладное.

Наиболее чутко Ремус чувствовал своих друзей. Джеймс и Сириус всегда были для него словно открытая книга, а вот Северус часто подавлял свои эмоции или же закрывался, но не сейчас. Ремус явно ощущал, что эмоциональный фон всех троих сильно сбоит в последнее время. Ощущал, что всех троих что-то беспокоит, но никто друг другу ничего не говорит. Ремус стал замечать, что за прошедший месяц они сильно отдалились друг от друга.

Северус постоянно пропадал в лаборатории или библиотеке. Ремус видел, что с другом творится что-то странное. Он чувствовал, что Северус постоянно напряжен и взволнован. Он стал еще более мрачным и язвительным. Постоянно оглядывался, словно ждал нападения, а временами и вовсе был рассеян, что с ним никогда не случалось. Ремус пытался с ним поговорить, предложить помощь, но Северус тут же закрылся от него и придумал нелепую отговорку. Ремус сомневался, что Северус так волнуется из-за ЖАБА, но настаивать не стал.

Сириус каждый вечер проводил с девушками. Он, похоже, поставил себе цель, к Рождеству перебрать всех своих "пташек". Ремус удивлялся этому. Раньше Сириус мог провстречаться с одной несколько недель, но сейчас менял их чуть ли не каждые два дня. И каждый раз после таких «свиданий» он приходил злой и недовольный, что было не менее удивительно.

Расписание Джеймса было забито тренировками по квиддичу, дополнительными занятиями по Зельям и свиданиями с Лили. Казалось бы, успехи его команды, прогресс в Зельях и любовь Лили должны сделать его счастливым. Но Джеймс временами пребывал в серьезном и задумчивом состоянии, совершенно не свойственном его натуре.

Ремус даже засомневался, получится ли у них прийти на предстоящее полнолуние. Если бы они не смогли, он бы их понял и не обиделся.

Они сидели на своем любимом месте возле камина. Ремусу вот-вот надо было отправляться в Больничное крыло, откуда мадам Помфри отведет его в Визжащую-Хижину. Он вновь посмотрел на своих друзей. Северус сосредоточенно читал научный журнал, Джеймс с серьезным лицом перекидывал снитч из руки в руку, Сириус пялился на огонь, ничего не замечая вокруг.

_Да что с ними со всеми?_

Ремус никогда еще не видел их такими в преддверии полнолуния. Обычно Сириус всегда больше других ждал этой ночи, они с Джеймсом радостно планировали, куда можно будет отправиться и что посмотреть. Северус их всегда участливо слушал и изредка опускал комментарии, охлаждая их безудержный пыл.

— Слушайте, — Ремус взглянул на друзей, — я знаю, сейчас трудное время, у вас всех дела, вы не обязаны…

— Ой, Рем, даже не начинай! — воскликнул Сириус, отвернувшись от камина и сердито посмотрев на друга.

— Вот именно! — поддержал Джеймс, — когда это мы полнолуния пропускали?

— Никогда, — вздохнув, ответил Ремус.

— Так что встретимся в Визжащей-хижине, как и всегда, — кивнул Северус.

Ремус всегда ценил это в друзьях. Как бы они не были заняты, но в полнолуния они всегда с ним. Джеймс откладывал тренировку по квиддичу, Сириус отказывался от свиданий, Северус не ходил в лабораторию. Они уверяли, что для них это пустяки, но Ремусу это было важно.

План их действий в полнолуния был отточен еще на пятом курсе.

Мадам Помфри отводила Ремуса в Визжащую-хижину и запирала его там.

Чуть погодя приходили Мародеры и следующие пару часов до его трансформации они, как могли, отвлекали Ремуса от боли и страданий. Эти несколько часов были для него самыми ужасными. Каждая клеточка тела болела и горела огнем, тело билось в агонии, кожа кусками слазила, а кости переламывались. Ремус каждый раз думал, что он не вынесет боли и умрет.

После его обращения, они выходили из Визжащей-хижины и направлялись в Запретный лес. Джеймс в облике оленя, Сириус превращался в пса, а Северус в ворона. За эти пару лет волк привык к такой компании и каждый раз радовался, когда они его выпускали из ненавистной хижины на волю. Как предполагал Северус, память волка сохранялась и возвращалась к нему каждое полнолуние.

Запретный лес за это время был изучен вдоль и поперек. Они знали, где живут кентавры и обходили это место за милю. Год назад обнаружили колонию акромантулов и тоже стали держаться оттуда подальше. В лесу они изучили каждую тропинку, ручеек и овраг. Животные в лесу им практически не встречались. Вся живность, будь то обычные волки и лисы, различные птицы или же магические существа, чувствовала оборотня и поэтому старалась его избегать.

Они носились по лесу, резвились, догоняли друг друга, игриво покусывали друг друга и поддевали рогами.

Когда луна начинала скрываться, они разворачивались и шли обратно в сторону Визжащей-хижины. Волк начинал всячески хитрить, убегать и выть — ему не хотелось возвращаться. Олень и пес всегда с трудом гнали его на выход из леса. И поэтому еще ни разу волк не превращался обратно в человека в хижине. Он всегда падал на опушке леса, бился в судорогах, шерсть клочьями выпадала и Ремус терял сознание. Сириус всегда доносил его до дивана и накрывал одеялом. Они все вместе ждали, когда он придет в себя. Северус ему давал восполняющую силы настойку, Джеймс доставал заранее заготовленные сэндвичи и чай, а Сириус давал ему его любимый шоколад. Это время для Ремуса всегда было самым счастливым. Боль отступала, нервозность проходила. Он был в окружении заботливых друзей и до полнолуния еще целый месяц.

Это полнолуние ничем не отличалось от предыдущих. Придя в себя, Ремус первым делом оглядел друзей — убедиться, что все целы и здоровы.

— Как себя чувствуешь? — спросил Сириус, когда Ремус выпил лекарство и сел на диване, закутавшись в одеяло.

— Терпимо.

— Терпимо? Обычно, ты говоришь «нормально», — прищурился Северус. — Что-то не так?

— На самом деле, да, — вздохнул Ремус.

_Вы все странные в последнее время, все что-то скрываете и это не дает мне покоя._

Мародеры взволнованно переглянулись. Ремус чувствовал их беспокойство.

— Мы давно не собирались вместе. С того раза в начале семестра, — сказал Ремус, так и не решившись поднять волнующую тему.

— Неужели, господин Лунатик предлагает устроить пьянку? — расплывшись в улыбке, спросил Сириус.

— Не то чтобы пьянку…

— По-моему, отличная идея! — сказал Джеймс, — нам всем не помешает немного расслабиться.

— Тогда можно это устроить в ближайшие выходные, — предложил Северус. Все дружно согласились.

_**Северус Снейп** _

_«Я знаю, кто твой оборотень»_ гласила надпись на очередном послании. Северус тут же смял пергамент и уничтожил его.

Он терялся в догадках, что нужно преследователю.

С моменты первого послания он получил еще четыре записки, где преследователь писал, что знает, чем Северус занимается в лаборатории, знает о его секретах и об оборотне. И вот теперь это.

Северус не сомневался, что преследователь узнал о Ремусе после полнолуния, которое было прошлой ночью. А значит, не исключено, что за ними следили и теперь могли знать не только о ликантропии Ремуса, но и анимагических способностях остальных.

Северус не понимал, чего добивается преследователь. Он не шантажировал, не угрожал и вообще не предпринимал никаких действий.

_Вероятно, он хочет, чтобы я свихнулся._

На нервной почве у Северуса пропал аппетит, он стал беспокойным, дерганым и раздражительным. Появились ночные кошмары, которых раньше никогда не было. Ему стали сниться люди в черных мантиях и с котлами на головах, которые постоянно его преследовали, потом один из них хватал его за нос и кричал: «попался!», а когда снимал котел с головы, это оказывался Малфой.

Разум говорил Северусу, что тут замешаны слизеринцы, а именно Мальсибер и Эйвери. Но интуиция подсказывала, что хоть они и стали уделять ему больше внимания, но к посланиям не имеют никакого отношения.

Северус старался отследить, когда появляются послания. Три штуки появились во время обедов в Большом зале. Эта информация ему никак не помогала — в зале в это время всегда находилось несколько десятков студентов. Еще два появились на совместных уроках Нумерологии. Ее посещали представители всех четырех факультетов, но сейчас Северус хотя бы знал, что это семикурсник. Если не считать его и Лили, на нумерологию ходили четверо когтевранцев, трое слизеринцев и один пуффендуец. Список сократился до восьми человек.

Последнее послание, появившееся несколько мгновений назад, он получил в библиотеке. Северус тут же вскинул голову и огляделся. В библиотеке было много народу, практически все столы заняты.

Неподалеку сидели Гринграсс и Мальсибер. Конечно, велика вероятность, что это кто-то из них. Но и других списывать со счетов Северус не спешил.

Чуть дальше сидела Эммелина Вэнс со своим парнем. Насколько помнил Северус, оба ходят на Нумерологию. Вэнс вряд ли будет писать ему записки, а вот по поводу ее парня Северус не был так уверен, решив, что за ним надо будет понаблюдать.

А возле когтевранцев сидел пуффендуец, который, кажется, тоже посещал Нумерологию.

_Дьявол!_

Кто бы ни был преследователь, он идеально подгадал момент. В библиотеке было, как минимум, пять человек, посещающих Нумерологию, а может и больше. Северус плохо помнил на лицо когтевранцев и на счет пуффендуйца не был до конца уверен.

Северус пожалел, что уничтожил все записки. Ему вдруг пришла в голову идея, что можно было бы попытаться отследить по ней преследователя. Или же определить по почерку.

_Хотя, если он не совсем безмозглый, он это предусмотрел._

Решив пока ничего не предпринимать и дождаться следующего послания, он покинул библиотеку.

Следующая записка пришла через два дня за завтраком. Его сумка завибрировала и издала тонкий писк. Он специально наложил на нее чары, извещающие о появлении посторонних предметов. Северус тут же сорвался и унесся в ближайший туалет.

Послание было на месте. _«Как себя чувствует Р.Л.?»_

_Ну это уже слишком._

Если до этого у Северуса и была слабая надежда, что преследователю неизвестна личность «его оборотня», то теперь он понял, что это не блеф.

Северус начал паниковать. Он не представлял, что будет делать, если вдруг новость о том, что Ремус оборотень, всплывет в школе. И он не представлял, как это предотвратить. Северус чувствовал себя абсолютно беспомощным.

_Надо…надо только выяснить, кто преследователь. А потом я ему просто сотру память. Я смогу._

Восстановив дыхание и успокоившись, он достал свой блокнот, где были выписаны все обнаруживающие и отслеживающие чары.

Почерк, как Северус и предполагал, был изменен и заколдован. Испробовав десяток отслеживающих заклинаний и ничего не найдя, Северус вновь разозлился. Преследователь хорошо постарался. Послание было абсолютно чистым, никаких магических следов и отпечатков на нем не осталось. А через четверть часа оно и вовсе растворилось в воздухе.

Северус вновь оказался в тупике.


	20. Эй, Эванс! 2.0

_**Джеймс Поттер** _

На доске объявлений наконец-то вывесили пергамент с датой посещения Хогсмида. У Джеймса на этот день были наполеоновские планы. Идеальное свидание с Лили Эванс в Хогсмиде он продумал еще на четвертом курсе.

За те две недели, что они официально встречаются, он уже пытался ее уговорить сбежать с ним в деревню хотя бы на пару часов, но Лили категорически отказывалась нарушать правила.

Мародеры сидели за столом и обсуждали последний урок Защиты, на котором Мортем рассказывал о созданном им артефакте и обещал обучить их основам. Джеймс к разговору практически не прислушивался, он постоянно оглядывался на двери и без конца лохматил свои волосы.

_Да где же она?_

Он не мог дождаться Лили, чтобы пригласить ее в Хогсмид. Конечно, он и так знал, что она согласится, но все равно слегка волновался. Начиная с третьего курса, он всегда кричал ей через весь зал: «Эй, Эванс, пойдешь со мной в Хогсмид?», а она всегда сердилась и отвечала: «Даже не мечтай, Поттер!» или «Да я лучше с гигантским кальмаром пойду, Поттер» или «Отвали, Поттер». За те пять минут, что он ждет ее появления, он успел припомнить все ее отказы.

Наконец, в дверях появилась рыжая макушка. Джеймс приподнялся, высунулся в проход между столами и опять запустил пальцы в волосы. Набрав полную грудь воздуха, он крикнул:

— Эй, Эванс, пойдешь со мной в Хогсмид?

Некоторые в зале притихли, кто-то стал хихикать и перешептываться. Все уже знали, что капитан команды Гриффиндора и староста школы встречаются, но этот вопрос уже стал традицией полюбившейся многим.

Лили остановилась, не сводя с него глаз. Джеймс видел по ее искрящимся глазам, что она хочет поддержать обычай и ответить что-то вроде: «Не в этой жизни, Поттер!». Но Лили улыбнулась и звонко ответила:

— Пойду!

Кто-то в зале закричал «Ура!», Сириус громко засвистел, кто-то хлопал в ладоши. Джеймсу показалось, что даже некоторые преподаватели улыбнулись.

Лили подошла к их компании и Джеймс помог ей сесть, галантно подав руку и поцеловав в щечку.

— Я же говорил вам, что однажды она согласится, — самодовольно усмехнулся Джеймс, поглядев на Мародеров.

— Да, это было ровно четыре года назад, — заметил Северус.

— И это на девяносто шесть лет меньше, чем ты предсказывал, — ответил Джеймс, под смех остальных.

***

С Лили они договорились встретиться утром в гостиной и сразу отправиться в Хогсмид.

— Сколько можно перед зеркалом торчать, Сохатый? — спросил Сириус, который все еще лежал в постели и насмешливо глядел на друга. Ремус и Северус к этому часу спальню уже покинули.

— Ты не понимаешь, Сириус! — бросил ему Джеймс, — это наше первое официальное свидание в Хогсмиде. Я должен выглядеть…как там она обычно говорит: «по-человечески»?

— Какой из тебя человек, Сохатый? — насмешливо поинтересовался Сириус. — Ты же олень. Самый настоящий.

Джеймс в этот же миг отрастил ветвистые рога на голове.

— Этого не отнять! — он покачал рогами, под смех Сириуса и добавил, — но притвориться человеком могу.

Джеймс снова отвернулся к шкафу и стал выбирать рубашку, недовольно отодвигая одну за другой.

— Надень красную, клетчатую, — посоветовал Сириус.

— Ты серьезно? — Джеймс недоверчиво покосился на друга. Он достал хлопковую темно-красную рубашку, в крупную черную клетку и сомнительно на нее посмотрел.

— Цветочек как-то говорила, что ты в ней «прилично выглядишь», — усмехнулся Сириус.

— Правда? — просиял Джеймс и уже по-другому взглянул на рубашку, — что ж, может и так.

Джеймс надел выбранную рубашку, темные джинсы и захватил куртку. Он уже направился на выход, как вдруг Сириус взволнованно спросил:

— А что ты сделал с волосами?

— Ничего, — Джеймс снова бросился к зеркалу, переживая, что ситуация на голове хуже, чем обычно.

— Оно и видно, — Сириус растянул губы в широкой усмешке.

Джеймс на него недовольно посмотрел и легким взмахом палочки пустил в друга подушку.

— Иди уже, женишок, — посмеялся Сириус, поймав подушку и подложив ее себе под голову.

Попрощавшись с ним, Джеймс вышел.

Лили опоздала на пару минут, заставив Джеймса изрядно понервничать. Он с недовольством думал, что если бы лестницы не были заколдованы, он уже давно бы ворвался в ее спальню и утащил Лили на прогулку.

— Привет!

— Лили, привет! — он тут же заключил ее в крепкие объятия и поцеловал.

— Ну, что, идем? — спросила Лили.

— Идем! — Джеймс взял ее за руку и повел на выход из гостиной.

Погода в начале октября стояла прекрасная, словно специально давая студентам насладиться последними теплыми деньками. Волшебная деревня была сплошь золотая, усыпанная желтыми и красными листьями. Сквозь редкие облака пробивались яркие лучи солнца.

Джеймс наслаждался каждым мгновением, проведенным с Лили. Он ловил каждый ее взгляд, притягивал к себе и целовал. Он постоянно поправлял ее волосы, которые разлетались от слабого ветра. Он слушал ее смех, и ему хотелось шутить еще и еще, лишь бы Лили всегда так заливисто смеялась. Он не мог наглядеться на ее счастливую улыбку и сверкающие зеленые глаза, находя это зрелище самым прекрасным во всем мире.

— Чем займемся? — спросила Лили, когда они дошли до центральной улицы.

— Раз мы пропустили завтрак, предлагаю зайти в чайную Розы Ли, — сказал Джеймс и указал на небольшое кафе с одним большим витражным окном.

Лили согласилась, и они зашли внутрь.

— Хорошо, что не в кафе мадам Паддифут, — усмехнулась Лили, когда они устраивались за угловым столиком возле окна.

— Тебе тоже оно не нравится? Отвратительно-розовое место, — поморщился Джеймс.

— Неприятные воспоминания? — улыбнулась Лили.

— Да, на четвертом курсе меня туда занесло с одной когтевранкой. После этого не могу смотреть на розовое.

Лили похихикала, но ничего не ответила. А Джеймс запоздало сообразил, что, наверное, не стоит говорить о своих бывших подружках.

— Готовы сделать заказ? — к ним подошла улыбающаяся официантка.

— Мне, пожалуйста, черный чай и яблочный пирог с корицей, — сказал Джеймс.

— А мне травяной чай и пирог с патокой, — сказала Лили.

Официантка кивнула и ушла.

— Пирог с патокой? Не замечал, что ты его любишь.

— Да ты что?! Для меня десерта вкуснее нет! В школе я редко его ем…боюсь, не смогу остановиться, если вдруг попробую.

Джеймс по-доброму рассмеялся. Почему-то он с трудом представлял, что Лили — обычный человек и тоже имеет свои слабости. И этот факт показался ему очень трогательным и милым.

Вскоре принесли их заказ. Глядя, как Лили прикрывает глаза от удовольствия, поднося ложку с тортом ко рту, Джеймс таял от нежности.

— Можно попробовать? — спросил он, протянув руку с ложкой к ее тарелке. — Ты так аппетитно ешь.

У Лили в глазах мелькнуло легкое недовольство, но она быстро опустила глаза и сказала:

— Конечно, попробуй.

— Я видел!

— Что? — Лили вновь посмотрела на него.

— Я видел, ты не хочешь делиться! — Джеймс рассмеялся, а потом притворно надулся, притянув руку обратно. — Ты жадина, Лили Эванс.

— Не правда! — Лили сверкнула глазами. — Джеймс Поттер, быстро взял свою ложку и попробовал пирог с патокой.

— Вначале поцелуй.

— Тебе придется выбрать что-то одно, — хитро сказала Лили.

— Конечно же, поцелуй! — усмехнулся Джеймс. — Вот если бы на кону стоял яблочный пирог…

Лили на это звонко рассмеялась, и Джеймс, легко притянув ее к себе, оставил легкий поцелуй на ее губах, на которых еще сохранился карамельный вкус пирога.

— Итак, — Джеймс вновь протянул руку и отломил щедрый кусок пирога с патокой. Он специально медленно его пережевывал, пытаясь распробовать вкус. — Весьма неплох, да, но до яблочного пирога ему далеко.

Лили на него с сомнением посмотрела и отломила от пирога Джеймса кусок не меньше.

Позавтракав, они отправились гулять по Хогсмиду, ловить последние теплые лучи солнца. Джеймс часто останавливался и рассказывал разные истории из их жизни с Мародерами, связанные с тем или иным местом.

Ближе к обеду они зашли в «Дэрвиш и Бэнгз», где Лили купила связку новых перьев. Потом зашли в «Зонко», где Лили отговорила Джеймса от покупки «Расширенного курса отъявленного вредителя». Попросив его иметь совесть и не покупать подобные вещи хотя бы при ней. Потом посетили «Сладкое королевство» и Джеймс купил для Лили мешок сладостей, в надежде загладить ее недовольство после «Зонко». Впрочем, она и так не сердилась, а Джеймсу просто хотелось ее чем-то порадовать.

В два часа пополудни они зашли в «Три метлы», где недолго посидели с Сириусом и Ремусом. Джеймс был рад видеть друзей, но все-таки, ему хотелось целый день провести только с Лили. Поэтому они быстро попрощались и снова пошли гулять.

Хогсмид остался уже далеко позади, они взобрались на небольшой холм и остановились.

— Как красиво, — Лили заворожено глядела на открывшуюся картину.

Вид и правда открывался невероятный. Справа располагались могучие горы, верхушки которых были покрыты снегом. Далеко впереди, сквозь небольшой редкий лесок, виднелся Хогвартс и черное озеро. В лучах вечернего солнца замок выглядел волшебно.

— Мы часто тут бываем, — сказал Джеймс, усевшись прямо на траву и глядя на замок.

— С Мародерами? — Лили села рядом с ним.

— С кем же еще?

— Девиц своих на свидания водите, — улыбнулась Лили.

Джеймс на нее хмуро посмотрел и поджал губы, совсем как она это делает.

— Девицам мы не показываем наши места.

Лили улыбнулась еще шире и взяла его за руку, переплетая пальцы. Джеймс тоже ей улыбнулся.

— Прошлым летом мы трансгрессировали сюда с Сириусом.

— Правда? — удивилась Лили, — зачем?

— А тебе никогда не хотелось посмотреть на Хогвартс летом? Когда замок абсолютно пустой…

— Вы проникли на территорию школы? — ошарашенно спросила Лили с расширенными от ужаса глазами.

— Да, — довольно сказал Джеймс, — но это оказалось не так интересно, как мы рассчитывали.

— А если бы вас поймали?!

— Наверное, нас бы отчислили, — беззаботно усмехнулся Джеймс.

— И ты так спокойно об этом говоришь! — нахмурилась Лили.

— Да ладно тебе, — Джеймс ей обаятельно улыбнулся, — выключай уже свою старосту.

— Она не выключается, эта функция по умолчанию.

Джеймс рассмеялся и повалил ее на спину, без конца покрывая все ее лицо легкими поцелуями.

— У меня для тебя еще один сюрприз есть, — хитро сказал Джеймс, успокоившись и нависнув над Лили.

— Надеюсь, этот сюрприз не нарушает школьные правила? — улыбнулась Лили. Джеймс опустил глаза, — Поттер!

— Чисто теоретически, — начал оправдываться Джеймс, — не нарушает. По крайней мере, я не думаю, что он есть в списке запретов.

— Как будто ты этот список запретов читал, — фыркнула Лили.

— Конечно, читал! Где, по-твоему, мы берем идеи для наших проделок?

— Староста внутри меня просто кричит от возмущения.

— Это поможет ей успокоиться? — спросил Джеймс и вновь начал целовать Лили, под ее смех.

— Да, помогает.

Пока Джеймс нежничал и обнимался с Лили, на Хогсмид начали опускаться сумерки.

— Нам уже пора возвращаться в школу, — сказала Лили, поднимаясь и отряхиваясь от листьев.

— Да, пора, — вздохнул Джеймс, — с меня еще обещанный сюрприз.

На улице было уже темно, когда они вернулись в Хогвартс. Пройдя сквозь кованые ворота и оказавшись на голгофе, Джеймс подвел Лили к древнему дереву, росшему посреди площадки. Сейчас голгофа была пустая, все были на ужине или в своих гостиных.

— Лили, смотри.

Джеймс поставил ее перед деревом и приблизил зажженную палочку к стволу, где отчетливо виднелось вырезанное сердце, а внутри него буквы: «Л+Д». Это он сделал прошлой ночью, после их посиделок с Мародерами.

— Джеймс… — Лили провела пальчиками по вырезанным буквам.

— Я люблю тебя, Лили, — сказал он, аккуратно обнимая ее за талию и разворачивая лицом к себе.

— И я люблю тебя, Джеймс, — тихо сказала она, глядя в глаза.

Он нежно и чувственно поцеловал ее, все теснее прижимая к себе. Лили ему ответила, но она вдруг резко замерла и немного отстранилась, внимательно на него посмотрев.

— А еще это относится к порче школьного имущества и является нарушением правил, МакГонагалл тебя убьет и я не смогу тебя спасти, — вздохнула Лили, с улыбкой глядя на Джеймса.

— Да брось, ничего не случится! - уверенно заявил он.

Но кое-что все же случилось. Как и предсказывала Лили, МакГонагалл узнала. Профессор долго читала нравоучения по поводу вандализма и нанесения непоправимого вреда многовековому дереву. Как оказалось, это дерево было посажено еще Основателями и в своем роде было абсолютно уникальным. Его вырезанные буквы не стираются никакими заклинаниями и останутся там навечно.

С Джеймса сняли сотню баллов и назначили две недели ежедневных отработок. Он об этом не жалел. Его грела мысль, что их имена останутся навечно.

_Как и наша любовь._


	21. Преследователь

_**Северус Снейп** _

В столь ранний воскресный час библиотека была полностью пустая. Младшекурсники еще спали, а старшие курсы планировали свой первый в этом году поход в Хогсмид.

Северус пришел в библиотеку в надежде поработать над волчьим противоядием. Дело не продвигалось уже несколько месяцев. Вначале он был обеспокоен болезнью матери, постоянно ища и пытаясь создать лекарство. Потом переживал из-за визита Пожирателей. К этому еще добавился преследователь. В последний месяц голова была забита тревогами и нервозами. Поэтому он решил хотя бы на день обо всем забыть и полностью отдаться работе.

Он взял несколько книг и устроился в своем любимом дальнем углу библиотеки.

Час работы пролетел незаметно. Северус выписывал все новую информацию, как вдруг вновь испытал уже знакомое чувство.

_Опять он._

Северус затылком ощутил, что за ним следят. Посланий от преследователя он не получал уже неделю, но не спешил расслабляться, так как постоянно ощущал на себе чей-то взгляд. Как и сейчас. Он чувствовал, что кто-то стоит позади него, за темными стеллажами с книгами. Северус попытался успокоиться и закрыл глаза, отдаваясь своей анимагической сущности, чтобы лучше воспринимать. Он уловил легкие движения и прерывистое дыхание.

_Это женщина._

Услышал шелест пергамента и короткий взмах палочки.

_Опять свои записки шлет._

Когда пергамент оказался перед Северусом, он услышал, как преследователь отступает вглубь темноты, чтобы обойти стеллажи и, наверняка, покинуть библиотеку. Северус открыл глаза. Поблизости никого не было.

У него было лишь несколько секунд, чтобы предпринять что-либо, прежде чем она уйдет.

В один миг превратившись в ворона, он пролетел над несколькими стеллажами и приземлился, на лету принимая облик человека, прямо перед преследователем.

Точнее сказать, перед преследовательницей. Выглядела она испуганной. Северус тут же разглядел нашивку Когтеврана на мантии.

— Как ты трансгрессировал? — ошарашенно спросила она. У нее был низкий, грудной голос.

Северус лишь усмехнулся в ответ.

— У меня к тебе вопрос поинтереснее будет.

Он достал палочку и направил ее на девчонку, на что она презрительно сощурила глаза.

— Я знаю, над чем ты работаешь, Снейп. И могу предложить помощь.

— И почему ты решила, что она мне нужна?

— Потому что один ты не справляешься. Сколько ты уже мучаешься над составом? Год? — девчонка сложила руки на груди и окинула его насмешливым взглядом.

_Два._

— С чего тебе помогать мне?

— У меня свой интерес.

— Это какой же?

— Скажу по-другому. У меня свой оборотень.

Мысли в его голове замелькали с сумасшедшей скорость. Всё это было очень странно и подозрительно. Начиная с того, для чего ей вообще понадобилось преследовать его столько времени, если она хотела предложить помощь. И заканчивая тем, что она так в открытую признается о своем оборотне. Медленно опустив палочку, он продолжал с подозрением вглядываться в ее глаза. А девчонка вновь растянула губы в тонкой усмешке.

— Это расценивать, как «да»?

— Это расценивать, как «сегодня я на тебя проклятье не нашлю».

— Это ваша мародерская высокомерность порой невыносима, — закатив глаза, произнесла она.

Северус был в некотором замешательстве. Помощь — это последнее, что он ожидал от преследователя. Помощь — это последнее, что он примет. Тем более, от какой-то девчонки. К тому же, он сильно сомневался, что она может знать что-то, что не знает он. Вероятно, она просто хочет использовать его проведенные исследования в своих целях.

Первой мыслью было послать ее и ее помощь лесом, но Северус решил хотя бы выслушать ее.

— Ты должна мне все рассказать.

— Должна? — она иронично изогнула бровь.

Они долго стояли, сложив руки на груди, и оценивающе смотрели друг на друга.

— Я не буду с тобой работать, пока все не узнаю.

— Я знаю, что Люпин — оборотень, — она еще сильнее прищурила глаза, с легким недовольством глядя в ответ. — Этой информации тебе достаточно?

— Кто твой?

— Мой оборотень — мой младший брат, которого покусали два года назад.

— Как ты узнала, над чем я работаю?

— Видишь ли, Снейп, не ты один посещаешь лабораторию. И когда я увидела, что кто-то передо мной использовал аконит… один из сильнейших ядов, меня это заинтересовало. Да и твоя литература говорит о том, что ты создаешь нечто…необычное. Не очень-то ты осторожен, Снейп.

— Как ты узнала о Ремусе?

— Это что, допрос? — она тяжело вздохнула.

— Да.

— Я уже два лета живу с оборотнем под одной крышей. Думаешь, так трудно заметить эти симптомы в других?

— Ладно, хорошо, — Северус задумался, все так же пристально глядя на нее, — как далеко ты уже продвинулась?

— Хочешь, чтобы я все тебе выложила? Не выйдет. Только равноценный обмен.

— И откуда мне знать, что ты просто не хочешь получить мои исследования?

— Я не собираюсь красть твои исследования. У нас общий интерес, Снейп. И вместе работать продуктивнее.

Северус с трудом соображал. В ее словах был смысл, вместе работать и правда продуктивнее. К тому же, у него давно не было продвижений, а она могла подать неплохую идею. В конце концов, чем быстрее они создадут противоядие, тем лучше будет для Ремуса. Потому что помощь ему была основной целью Северуса. Но ему также хотелось быть создателем волчьего противоядия. Делить славу с девчонкой ему вовсе не хотелось.

_С другой стороны, я всегда смогу найти способ избавиться от нее._

Северус принял для себя непростое решение. Он ей кивнул и немного расслабился.

— Почему я раньше не видел тебя в Хогвартсе?

Девчонка опять усмехнулась.

— Потому что ты, Снейп, кроме котлов и учебников больше ничего не замечаешь! — девчонка протянула руку. — Дебора Белби*, седьмой курс, Когтевран.

— Северус Снейп, седьмой курс, Гриффиндор, — он пожал руку в ответ.

Он действительно раньше не замечал ее в Хогвартсе. Он вообще девчонок не замечал. Северус всегда считал их слишком глупыми и недостойными того времени, которое можно провести за более полезным занятием. Но Дебора Белби не походила на тех легкомысленных девиц, что обычно крутились возле Мародеров. По крайней мере, на вид. Она была худая и высокая, одного роста с Северусом. У нее были тонкие черты лица и короткие черные волосы до плеч. Взгляд ее темно-карих глаз был цепким и острым.

— Вот и познакомились.

***

С Белби они договорились встретиться после обеда в лаборатории. За это время Северус несколько раз успел пожалеть о своем решении — работать с ней. Его убеждения и принципы были против того, чтобы принимать помощь, тем более от малознакомого человека. Ему не хотелось показывать ей свои записи, не хотелось делиться своими мыслями и идеями. И ему хотелось быть единственным и полноправным создателем волчьего противоядия, а не быть всего лишь соавтором.

Но разум твердил, что следует хотя бы взглянуть на ее исследования. Когтевранцы отличались живым умом и нестандартным подходом к решению задач, поэтому у нее можно было бы узнать что-то интересное.

С тяжестью в душе и без особого желания, Северус отправился в лабораторию.

Белби задерживалась и Северусу хотелось наплевать на все и уйти, пока не поздно. Он уже взял сумку, как дверь отворилась и зашла Белби.

— Извиняюсь за опоздание, — сказала она и прошла к его столу. Северус недовольно опустил сумку обратно.

— Кстати, у меня созрел еще один вопрос, — сказал Северус, — если ты собиралась предложить помощь, для чего надо было изводить меня своими посланиями столько времени?

Белби посмотрела на него, растянув губы в усмешке.

— Это было весьма забавно, — равнодушно пожав плечами, ответила она. — К тому же, мне было интересно, как скоро ты меня вычислишь.

— Какое извращенное представление о забавах, — проворчал Северус, вспоминая свои бессонные ночи и нервозность.

— Кто бы говорил, — ответила Белби, намекая на их мародерские проделки.

Северус опять на нее хмуро глянул, но отвечать ничего не стал.

Они достали каждый свои записи и снова молча уставились друг на друга. По словам Белби, она пытается создать волчье противоядие уже год, однако ее тетрадь с записями была раза в три толще, чем у Северуса. Ему нестерпимо хотелось в нее заглянуть.

— Итак, предлагаю пройтись по составу, — сказала Белби.

— Хорошо, — ответил Северус.

— Первый, он же основной, компонент — аконит. Что ты используешь?

— В каком смысле, «что»?

Белби на него подозрительно уставилась.

— Листья, корень, плоды аконита?

Северус почувствовал себя слегка некомфортно. С самого начала он был уверен, что используется только корень и другие варианты даже не рассматривал.

— Корень. Что же еще?

Белби самодовольно кивнула.

— Я использую плоды.

— Плоды? Они слишком концентрированные, одна лишняя капля и все…

— Ну, так значит, не надо использовать эту лишнюю каплю. Зельеварение — наука точная. Тебе ли этого не знать?

— Ладно, что ты используешь еще? — хмуро спросил Северус.

По основным пунктам они с Белби были согласны, но чем дальше она уходила, тем Северус себя глупее чувствовал. У нее и правда были оригинальные идеи, которые, казалось бы, лежали на самой поверхности, но Северус до них почему-то не додумался. Например, она предлагала использовать серебро в жидком или порошкообразном виде. А еще использовать лунный камень.

— Адуляризация, — сказала Белби, — это световое мерцание лунных камней. При попадании световых лучей на камень, они преломляются и рассеиваются. Я думаю, этот свет также необходим в составе, но пока что не нашла способ его собрать.

\- А использовать порошок лунного камня не пробовала? - спросил Северус. Белби на секунду зависла и поджала губы.

\- Нет, - Белби еще немного подумала и неуверенно произнесла, - при использовании порошка, вероятно, будет источником сильное лунное свечение, а оно способно навредить оборотню.

\- Да, как и серебро с аконитом.

Белби молча с ним согласилась. Самооценка Северуса потихоньку поползла обратно вверх.

\- Ладно, пойдем дальше, - сказал Северус.

\- Мандрагора? - удивленно спросила Белби, когда он озвучил очередной свой ингредиент.

\- Настойка из ее корня, - добавил Северус.

\- А она тут каким боком?

\- Корень мандоры способен приводить в нормальное состояние тех, кто был трансфигурирован или проклят. Оборотни подпадают под обе категории.

Белби долго на него смотрела, сдвинув брови, потом кивнула и сделала какие-то пометки в своей тетради.

Обсуждение одного лишь состава целый день. Они так увлеклись, что пропустили даже ужин и опомнились, только когда прозвучал колокол, извещающий об отбое. Собрав все свои записи, они направились на выход из лаборатории.

\- Как видишь, Снейп, мы можем вести друг другу, - деловито сказала Белби.

Северус с ней был полностью согласен, но вслух озвучивать это не спешил. Сегодня он узнал много нового. Голову переплили свежие мысли и идеи. У Белби оказался острый ум и способность к криому мышлению. Ему было интересно обсудить серьезную тему с достойным собеседником. И нехотя признавал, что их показалось весьма продуктивным.

\- Должен еще предупредить, об этом никто не должен знать, - сказал Северус.

\- Разумеется, - Белби равнодушно пожала плечами.

Договорившись встретиться через два дня, они разошлись по своим гостиным.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Дебора Белби - фем версия Дамокла Белби


	22. К чему приводит чистка котлов

_**София де Бланк** _

После того жуткого происшествия с Гримом София опять провела целый день уставившись в стену, чем очень нервировала соседок. Гринграсс этого не выдержала и вечером потащила ее в Больничное крыло. Дриффит при этом называла Софию «психичкой» и «чокнутой», думая, что та ее не слышит.

Мадам Помфри предположила, что у нее нервный срыв из-за резких перемен в жизни. София отрицать не стала. Целительница влила в нее какую-то микстуру и ей сразу похорошело.

— Это успокаивающая настойка, — заботливо сказала мадам Помфри, — попьешь ее недельку, и все хорошо будет.

Она дала Софии шесть пузырьков с собой, сказав пить по одному каждый вечер, и попросила Гринграсс проследить за этим.

Но утром в понедельник она вновь почувствовала себя пустой и безжизненной, пока взгляд не упал на ряд пузырьков, стоящих на тумбочке. София решила выпить сразу два, чтоб уж наверняка. Понедельник прошел, как в тумане, но чувствовала она себя хорошо. Не было тревожных мыслей, переживаний, она даже на Блэка злиться перестала.

За вторник и среду она полностью уничтожила запасы микстуры, которые ей надо было пить вплоть до субботы.

Она не придумала ничего лучше, чем подговорить второкурсника, с которым изредка играла в шахматы, попросить у мадам Помфри еще, прикинувшись больным. Като, как звали второкурсника, прекрасно отыграл свою роль и добыл для нее еще два пузырька. София не обрадовалась, что так мало, но выхода не было, пришлось растянуть на два дня. Ей надо было хотя бы до выходных продержаться.

О ее махинациях как-то пронюхала Гринграсс и доложила Слизнорту. София еще не видела декана таким злым. Он покрылся красными пятнами, кричал и размахивал руками. За то, что она втянула младшекурсника в свои противозаконные дела, с нее сняли пятьдесят баллов и все выходные заставили отрабатывать, разбирая ингредиенты для будущих зелий.

Перебирая жабью печень, София с недовольством думала, что это все же лучше, чем опять пялиться в стену. И с тяжестью в душе решила, что с микстурой тоже пора завязывать, так как прошедшую неделю она практически не помнит.

Когда микстура полностью вывелась из организма, вернулся страх, навеянный Гримом. София вновь стала нервной, мнительной и раздражительной. Блэк по-прежнему продолжал опускать шуточки о ее способностях и делать грязные намеки. София с трудом сдерживала в себе порывы применить физическую силу и каждый раз, когда она ему хотела ответить что-то не менее грубое, перед глазами всплывал образ Грима. Неделя прошла, словно в аду.

***

Предстоял очередной урок по Чарам с гриффиндорцами. Колокол еще не прозвенел и класс был полупустой. София села за парту и, погрузившись в свои мысли, стала выводить бессмысленные узоры на краешке пергамента. Она с ужасом думала, что впереди опять целых пять дней, в которые ей предстоит терпеть Блэка, его ненавистную рожу и домогательства.

— Кхм-кхм.

София подскочила на стуле, случайно обронив чернильницу и пергаменты на пол, вскочила на ноги и повернулась на источник шума.

_Блэк._

Мимо нее прошел Блэк, даже не посмотрев в ее сторону. Подойдя к своей парте, он изящно откинул мантию и уселся.

За Блэком шел Поттер, он широко улыбался и помахал Софии рукой, приветствуя. За ними шел Люпин, он посмотрел на нее и извиняющее улыбнулся, пожав плечами. Замыкал колонну Снейп, который лишь бросил короткий взгляд и отвернулся.

_Придурки. Невозможные придурки!_

Урок тянулся очень медленно, проходили теорию и многие студенты откровенно скучали, развалившись на партах и лениво записывая за Флитвиком.

Уже в самом конце занятия перед Софией упал обрывок пергамента, она его развернула и прочитала одну-единственную запись: _«Я и не знал, что ты так боишься собак»_.

_Блэк!_

София подняла на него глаза, закипая от гнева. Блэк, вальяжно развалившись на своем стуле и вытянув вперед ноги под партой, пристально смотрел ей в глаза и ухмылялся во весь рот.

_Это был он…_

Раздавшийся звон колокола послужил ей призывом к бою. Обогнув свою парту, она с яростью кинулась на Блэка и стала колотить его по всему, до чего доставала. Но не успела она и пару ударов нанести, ее тут же перехватил за талию Люпин, оттаскивая ее от Блэка.

— София! Стой, не надо! — Ремус пытался ее успокоить, с испугом глядя на нее во все глаза.

— Да, Бланк, не стоит нарываться, «а то в следующий раз, дело разговором не закончится», — прошипел Блэк с самодовольной улыбкой.

— Ты пожалеешь, Блэк!

София сгребла свои вещи в сумку и ушла к себе в гостиную. Она все еще не могла поверить, что в том ужасе, что она пережила, виноват Блэк, что он все это подстроил и все это время наслаждался ее убитым состоянием.

Как отомстить Блэку, София долго не думала. Она уже однажды такое проворачивала в Шармбатоне и результат тогда превзошел все ожидания.

Единственная проблема была, как наложить чары, в прошлый раз это делал Джори.

Промучившись большую часть ночи, Софии, наконец, удалось правильно наложить заклинание. Упаковав свой маленький сюрприз в пухлый конверт, она вывела на нем тонкую надпись — «Сириусу Блэку».

Спать ложилась София с улыбкой на лице, предвкушая завтрашний день.

Встав раньше обычного, она побежала в совятню. Необходимо было привязать посылку для Блэка к школьной сове, чтобы она доставила ее точно к завтраку.

Пару раз свернув не туда и заблудившись, София порадовалась, что вышла заблаговременно. Дойдя до совятни, она выбрала красивую сову с темно-серым, почти черным, оперением. Привязав посылку, она поторопилась в Большой зал.

_Блэк уже на месте._

София заметила компанию Мародеров, которые сидели посередине гриффиндорского стола и что-то со смехом обсуждали. Сама она села за самый край своего стола, ближе к двери. На случай, если придется удирать.

Есть она не могла, она все время нервно поглядывала то на Мародеров, то на окна под потолком, откуда обычно прилетали совы.

_Да когда уже!_

Наконец, в зал стали влетать десятки сов с посылками для своих адресатов. Сердце Софии забилось в ускоренном темпе.

Она следила за тем, как к Блэку опустилась выбранная ею сова, как он в удивлении выгнул губы и отвязал ее посылку. Смотрела, как он усмехнулся и что-то сказал Мародерам. Когда Блэк начал развязывать конверт, она не выдержала. Ей казалось, сердце сейчас из груди выпрыгнет, поэтому она вышла из зала и заторопилась на голгофу, подышать воздухом. Пересекая холл, София услышала, как в зале стихли голоса. Следом послышался истошный крик Блэка:

— Я руки тому оторву, кто это сделал!

София уже не могла сдерживать свою улыбку и, смеясь, бегом пересекла голгофу, усевшись в самый дальний угол.

Закрывшись учебником и пряча свое счастливое лицо, София слышала, как немногочисленные ученики на голгофе начинали смеяться, но тут же резко затихали, видимо узнав того, над кем они смеются.

_Блэк идет._

София опустила учебник.

Из противоположного угла на нее надвигался Блэк, который широкими шагами быстро пересекал большую площадь голгофы.

София встала и с удовольствием задержала взгляд на его ярко розовых волосах, которые пышными локонами спускались ниже плеч.

_А я молодец!_

— Немедленно верни все обратно, Бланк! — Блэк подошел и грубо схватил ее за мантию.

— Решил сменить имидж, Блэк? — София не могла стереть с лица самодовольную усмешку, с превосхожством глядя в его глаза, в которых ярость плескалась.

— Я сказал. Немедленно. Верни. Все обратно. Бланк, — гнев Блэка набирал обороты. В глазах сверкали молнии не предвещая ничего хорошего, голос вибрировал от злости.

— Ты всерьез полагаешь, что это сделала я, Блэк? Не ты ли говорил, какая я бездарная? — София продолжала с ненавистью смотреть в его глаза. — Да тебя пол школы ненавидит, пойди, найди виновного!

Блэк отпустил ее мантию, но продолжал прожигать взглядом. И, видимо, решив, что в ее словах есть доля правды, резко развернулся и пошел в обратную сторону. Не успел он сделать пары шагов, София негромко сказала:

— Славная вышла шалость.

Она однажды услышала эту фразу от Мародеров, которые говорили ее, склонившись над каким-то пергаментом, поэтому никак не ожидала на произведенный эффект. Блэк остановился, как вкопанный и повернулся. София готова была поклясться, что слышала звук меча, вынимаемого из ножен, при виде его стального взгляда.

— Что ты сказала?

— Я сказала. Славная. Вышла. Шалость, — спародировала она Блэка.

Он подошел и опять схватил ее за мантию.

— Твои шуточки дорого тебе обойдутся, Бланк, — прошипел он в паре дюймов от ее лица, и Софии опять ударил в нос запах его сигарет. — Где ты этого понабралась, а? Что ты знаешь?

Блэк сильно тряхнул ее.

— Эй, Сириус, ты что, прекрати! — к ним подбегали перепуганные Мародеры, во главе с Поттером.

_Очень вовремя, а то он глядишь и убил бы меня._

Блэк отпустил ее и посмотрел сверху-вниз.

— Я в долгу не останусь, Бланк, — Блэк развернулся и ушел.

— Ты как, в порядке? — Люпин обеспокоенно взглянул на Софию.

— Что?.. — София словно в оцепенении находилась. — А, да, все хорошо, спасибо.

_«Славная вышла шалость»… Что бы это могло значить?_

София была поражена реакцией Блэка на, казалось бы, простые слова.

_**Сириус Блэк** _

Сириус был в бешенстве.

Когда к нему на завтраке опустилась школьная сова, он, конечно, удивился, но решил, что это одна из поклонниц, которая постеснялась подойти лично. В этом он убедился, когда отвязал конверт и увидел на нем тонкую красивую надпись «Сириусу Блэку». Однако, вскрыв конверт, на него с громким хлопком вышло приторное розовое облако, полностью окутав голову. В первое мгновение Сириус даже испугался, что это новый вид чар, направленных на приворот. Розовое облако рассеялось через пару секунд и он увидел ошарашенный вид Мародеров, которые смотрели на его волосы, да и вообще в зале стало непривычно тихо.

В сверкающей поверхности кувшина, стоящего возле него, Сириус увидел свои волосы. Да, это был определенно не приворот. Лицо Сириуса тут же исказила гримаса ярости — он ни минуты не сомневался, чьих это рук дело.

— Бродяга, ты как? — Сириуса, наконец, нагнали остальные Мародеры.

— Она что-то знает! — прошипел Сириус, бросая на друзей пылающий злостью взгляд. — Знает о Карте!

— Да ну, брось, всего лишь совпадение, — засомневался Ремус.

— Я тоже сомневаюсь, Сириус. Возможно, она просто услышала это как-то от нас, — поддержал Северус.

Джеймс же все смотрел на роскошные розовые волосы Сириуса и еле сдерживал свою улыбку.

— Можешь не сдерживать себя, Сохатый, — скептически сказал Сириус, заметив взгляд Джеймса.

— Слушай, ну ведь это правда классно! — Джеймс не скрывал восторга. — Шалость действительно удалась на славу.

Джеймс даже подошел к Сириусу и хотел потрогать его волосы, но тот увернулся.

— Ты на уроки пойдешь? — спросил Ремус, кивая на волосы Сириуса.

— Конечно, пойду. Такую красоту ничем не испортишь! — сказал он и напоказ покрутился перед Мародерами.

Блэк был бы не Блэк, если бы испугался насмешек со стороны студентов и заперся в своей комнате. Никто, впрочем, смеяться над ним не спешил, все боялись его гнева. За исключением, разве что, Мародеров, они вдоволь насмеялись над его волосами, а Джеймс даже выразил свое восхищение Бланк.

Сириус решил собрать волосы на макушке, подражая ей, благо даже одна из ее лент была при нем. На удивление, его совершенно не портили ярко-розовые волосы, а напротив придавали экстравагантности и делали его внешность еще более заметной.

Опоздав на Зелья почти на четверть часа, Мародеры не спеша зашли в класс.

— Молодые люди, опаздываем! — проголосил Слизнорт, — в темпе берем свои котлы, рецепт зелья на доске.

Они разделились по парам и заняли две последние парты.

— Мистер Блэк, что с вашими волосами? — Слизнорт только сейчас увидел розовое облако над головой Сириуса и пришел в ужас. Студенты даже не осмеливались повернуть головы, чтобы взглянуть.

— Это эксперимент, профессор, — Сириус широко улыбнулся. — Мы с Поттером поспорили, что даже в таком виде я смогу закадрить девицу!

— Ах вы, проказники! — Слизнорт разулыбался, сочтя эксперимент вполне интересным.

— Кстати, а я согласен поучаствовать в таком споре, Бродяга, — шепнул Джеймс, раскладывая за партой ингредиенты. — Надо только выбрать конкретный объект.

Выбор они остановили на Констанции Лоуренс, когтевранке с пятого курса. После каникул она вернулась повзрослевшей и заметно похорошевшей. Самое главное, к Сириусу она не проявляла повышенный интерес, а значит, не должна была легко сдаться перед ним, особенно с его новой прической. Решили, что публичного и добровольного поцелуя у всех на глазах будет достаточно.

Отловить Лоуренс удалось только в конце дня, на ужине.

— Дамы и господа, прошу внимания, — Сириус обращался к небольшой кучке гриффиндорцев, сидящих вблизи него за ужином. — Сейчас вам будет продемонстрировано великолепное владение обольстительными чарами без использования волшебной палочки. И никакие розовые волосы мне не помешают.

— Удачи, Сириус.

— Она мне не нужна!

С этими словами Сириус поднялся и направился к столу Когтеврана.

— Констанция, ваша светлость согласится уделить мне пару минут? — Сириус сел на скамейку рядом с Лоуренс, облокотившись на стол.

Сириус улыбнулся своей фирменной улыбочкой и оглядел Констанцию похотливым взглядом, мгновенно вгоняя ее в краску.

— Что ты хочешь, Сириус? — спросила она тонким голоском, кокетливо опуская ресницы.

— Тебя, Констанция! — Сириус провел тыльной стороной ладони по щеке Лоуренс, засмущав ее еще больше. — Я считаю это неправильно, когда два самых красивых студента Хогвартса не вместе. Ты так не считаешь?

— Хочешь меня в свою коллекцию, Сириус?

— Что за глупости, малышка? Когтевранки слишком много думают! — Сириус принял оскорбленный вид и обиженно опустил свои густые ресницы.

— Тогда, что? — она вдруг подняла на него взгляд, в котором едва уловимо мелькнула надежда, которую Сириус так часто видел в чужих глазах.

— Это самый настоящий грех, когда такие губы никто не целует! — Сириус, закусив свою нижнюю губу, посмотрел на губы Лоуренс. Подняв обратно свой масляный взгляд, он добавил. — Всего один поцелуй, Констанция, и мы станем самыми счастливыми.

Лоуренс сидела красная, как помидор, но уже, было видно, начала уступать Сириусу. Сбиваясь и смущаясь, она ему что-то невнятно ответила, но, как разобрал Сириус, она с ним согласилась.

Закончив с ужином, она поднялась, вкладывая свою ладонь в руку участливо помогающему ей подняться Сириуса, и пошла в сторону выхода.

— Констанция, что ты теряешь? — он приобнял ее за талию, опуская руку непозволительно низко. — Всего один поцелуй и я твой навек, моя красавица!

Лоуренс остановилась и оценивающе посмотрела на Сириуса, который сделал свой взгляд до невозможия щенячьим. Мало кто мог противоясть его фирменному взгляду, сдаваясь под напором его обаяния.

Констанция, очевидно, решив, что если уж и целоваться с ним, то на ее условиях, резко притянула его голову и впилась в него губами. Сириус тут же прижался к ней всем телом, не давая разорвать поцелуй. За столом Гриффиндора послышался одобрительный гул.

Оторвавшись, наконец, от Лоуренс, Сириус посмотрел на слизеринский стол в поисках Бланк, но ее там не было.

_Что ж, она все равно узнает, что ее дурацкие волосы мне не помеха._

Этим поцелуем Сириус не пытался что-то доказать Джеймсу, Мародерам или кому либо еще. Единственная, ради кого это делалось, была Бланк. Сириус был уверен, что еще пять минут назад она сидела за своим столом.

_Да и наплевать._

_**София де Бланк** _

Увидев, как Блэк посреди зала целует красивую когтевранку, София вышла. Ей было неприятно смотреть на это. Решив, что все дело в том, что ей, в принципе, неприятно смотреть на Блэка, независимо от того, что бы он ни делал, София поспешила в свою комнату.

Всю дорогу до гостиной она уговаривала себя, что ей противен Блэк в целом и это никак не связано с поцелуем его и этой девицы.

_И вовсе до их поцелуя мне нет никакого дела! Блэк в очередной раз красовался перед своей компашкой. Только и всего. Жалкий тип._

Следующий день она, как могла, избегала Блэка. Пришлось даже прогулять совместную с гриффиндорцами Защиту, из-за чего ей дали дополнительное задание. Ей настолько не хотелось видеть его самодовольную физиономию, что она даже отказывалась от еды, не поднимаясь в Большой зал.

_Правильно Блэк говорит. Ты полное ничтожество, София._

_Подумаешь, какой-то мудак… отказываться из-за него от жареной индейки и шоколадного торта? Бред!_

_Чему тебя мамаша всегда учила? При любой паршивой ситуации, главное — уметь держать лицо! Вот и держи его, все равно больше ничего не умеешь…_

Постаравшись нацепить наиболее равнодушное выражение лица, на следующий день София отправилась на занятия.

С Блэком она столкнулась уже после обеда. Он стоял в коридоре и опять зажимал одну из своих девиц. Волосы у него уже были свои.

София собиралась гордо пройти мимо, не обращая на них внимания, но у Блэка, кажется, был другой план. Он отлепился от своей новой пассии и перегородил дорогу Софии.

— Спасибо тебе, Бланк, за те волосы, кстати, — Блэк усмехнулся, со злой насмешкой глядя в глаза Софии. — Мы отлично повеселились. И как смогли убедиться, даже такая нелепость не может помешать мне наслаждаться обществом прекрасных девушек.

— Твоим тупым курицам наплевать на твою внешность, Блэк, неужели ты не понимаешь?

— Не надо ревновать, дорогуша, — Блэк осмотрел ее с головы до ног. — И на тебя любитель найдется.

_Ненавижу тебя. Ненавижу._

— Любитель чего тогда ты, Блэк? Если все твои девицы это перечисление сортов дерьма!

Блэк неприятно рассмеялся и плотоядно оглядел ее, закусив губу. София выхватила палочку, планируя наслать на него самое страшное проклятие. Но он так и продолжал стоять, засунув руки в карманы брюк.

— Я не буду сражаться с тобой, Бланк, это все равно, что сражаться с пятилетним. Багаж знаний по боевым и защитным заклинаниям у вас примерно одинаковый.

София пришла в бешенство от этого, откинула палочку в сторону и кинулась на Блэка голыми руками. Она колотила по всему подряд, по его рукам, которые пытались ее перехватить и остановить, по его груди, плечам, и даже разок удалось заехать по скуле и вцепиться в волосы. Она ничего не разбирала из-за переполняющей злости. Но, разумеется, именно в этот момент из-за угла вывернула профессор МакГонагалл, которая заклинанием разняла дерущихся.

— Мистер Блэк, вы устроили драку? И с кем?! С мисс де Бланк? Потрудитесь объяснить!

Блэк выглядел помятым. Волосы взъерошены, тяжелое дыхание, мантия сбилась на бок. Он зло сверкнул глазами на Софию, и ответил:

— Я лишь защищался, профессор.

— Мисс де Бланк, что вы скажите в свое оправдание? — МакГонагалл перевела взгляд на Софию. — Только не надо говорить, что вас спровоцировали!

_Именно так все и было!_

Софии сказать было нечего, и она только плотно сжала губы, не давая вырваться ругательствам, которые так и просились наружу.

— Сегодня, оба, на отработку к Филчу. Время вы уже, думаю, запомнили.

Профессор уже собралась было идти дальше, но что-то вспомнила и снова развернулась к провинившимся.

— Ах да. Минус десять очков Гриффиндору и Слизерину.

София схватила свою сумку, палочку и ушла.

***

В этот раз Филч повел их драить котлы. София не понимала, для чего нужен этот рабский труд. Их в Шармбатоне никогда не наказывали подобным образом. Обычно они помогали садовым эльфам ухаживать за растениями.

Филч привел их в темное подземелье, неподалеку от класса по Зельям и, как обычно, забрав палочки, ушел, сообщив, что вернется через пару часов.

София знала, что у Блэка должна быть запасная палочка, поэтому не планировала марать руки и утруждать себя чисткой. Она уселась за парту и стала наблюдать за Блэком, который с безразличным выражением лица подошел к одному из котлов, сел и принялся его начищать.

_Это еще что значит?_

Долго не вытерпев, Блэк обернулся и одарил ее недовольным взглядом.

— Не присоединишься? Мы тут по твоей милости. Опять.

— Я знаю, что у тебя есть палочка, Блэк.

— Сегодня нет. Бланк.

— Ну да, как же.

Блэк, кажется, начал злиться.

— Джеймс сам на отработках.

— А Снейп?

— Северус занимается особыми делами.

— Люпин?

— У Ремуса сегодня дежурство по школе, в такие моменты опасно оставаться без палочки. Змееныши любят нападать со спины в такие моменты, — сообщил Блэк, с презрением поглядев на Софию. — Хотя я сильно не завидую тем, кто решится напасть на Люпина.

_Неужели и правда придется драить котлы?_

София с тяжким вздохом поднялась и приблизилась к котлам. От них исходил затхлый запах, на почерневшей поверхности застыли остатки неудавшихся зелий и переработанных ингредиентов.

Через полчаса у Софии начали ныть руки. Грязь под ногтями, казалось, не вычистить уже никогда. За это время она отчистила лишь один котел, а их тут были десятки.

_Подумать только, два представителя «древнейших семей» сидят и драят котлы. Видели бы нас родители…хотя, Луи, наверное, был бы рад, что я с «этим» тут сижу._

Она кинула осторожный взгляд в сторону Блэка, который он тут же перехватил и скривил губы в ухмылке.

— Знаешь, Бланк, мне не доставляет никакого удовольствия ходить на отработки в свой последний учебный год.

— Как будто бы мне доставляет!

Блэк, прищурившись, долго смотрел на нее, потом встал и сел на парту, стоящую рядом с ней.

— Ты все время набрасываешься на меня, привлекаешь мое внимание, эти совместные отработки. Если ты влюбилась в меня, так и скажи. Что-нибудь придумаем.

София не могла поверить в услышанное, окинув его взглядом, полным презрения.

— Что ты несешь?! Кроме отвращения ты не способен вызвать других чувств, Блэк!

— Прекрасная половина Хогвартса с тобой не согласится, Бланк.

— Большая часть «прекрасной половины» — непроходимые дуры.

Блэк встал, София тоже поднялась и со всем гневом, на который была способна, смотрела ему в глаза. Она хоть и не была низкой, и доставала Блэку до уха, но он все равно возвышался над ней, словно башня. От опасной близости София опять почувствовала запах палисандра и сигарет.

_Сколько же он курит?_

_Мерлин, о чем я думаю?!_

— Ты ревнуешь? — Блэк еще сократил расстояние между ними.

София театрально рассмеялась, запрокинув голову.

— Не смеши, Блэк! Ты… ты мерзкий! Самовлюбленный! Заносчивый!..

София попыталась его обойти, однако Блэк, опять перегородив ей путь, зажал ее у парты. Он расставил свои руки, опираясь о парту, отчего расстояние между ними сократилось до нескольких дюймов, и пристально смотрел ей в глаза.

— Продолжай…

— Ты, — Софии не хватало воздуха. Сердце ускорило ритм и билось где-то в горле, не давая дышать. — Ты высокомерный…

Глаза Блэка опустились на ее губы. Она чувствовала, как все ее внутренности сжались, еще мгновение она боролась с собой, как ее взгляд ответно упал на губы Блэка, которые были прямо на уровне ее глаз. Тяжело сглотнув, она заставила себя поднять взгляд обратно.

— Ты невозможен, Блэк…

Договорить она не успела, он грубо и с жадностью прижался к ее губам. Он целовал ее очень настойчиво, обхватив одной рукой ее затылок, не давая отстраниться, и другой прижимая за талию.

Она упиралась в его грудь руками, вцепившись пальцами в его рубашку, и плотно сжала губы. Но он был слишком настойчив. Горячие дыхание обжигало, влажные губы скользили по ее губам, всё с большим требованием целуя. И стоило ему несильно прикусить ее нижнюю губу, у нее подкосились колени. Ее словно волной окатило.

Эмоции полностью перекрыли здравый смысл. Она не могла больше сопротивляться, она ответила на поцелуй и приоткрыла рот, от чего язык Блэка сразу по-хозяйски проник внутрь.

Он опрокинул ее на парту, приподнимая за ягодицы, и навалился сверху, сжимая своими руками ее бедра, постепенно двигаясь все выше.

София запустила одну руку в его мягкие волосы, прижимаясь к нему всем телом и прогибаясь от каждого его прикосновения. А он лишь с большей жадностью начал целовать ее, перемещаясь на шею, прикусывая тонкую кожу и оставляя засосы. Одна рука Блэка уже проникла ей под футболку, заставляя ее испустить сдавленный вздох и обжигая кожу своими прикосновениями.

_Только не Блэк!_

София резко отстранилась и, оттолкнув Блэка, соскочила с парты. Он тяжело дышал и не сводил с нее своего затуманенного взгляда. Его губы были красными от поцелуев и на шее виднелись засосы.

_Это я сделала?.._

София бросилась к выходу, но, затормозив у двери, она повернулась.

— Я ненавижу тебя, Блэк! — прошипела София и выскочила в коридор.

Ей было плевать на отработку. Пусть хоть до самого Рождества пришлось бы драить котлы, лишь бы сейчас оказаться подальше от Блэка.

Она не понимала, что с ней происходит. Ее переполнял гнев к Блэку, самая настоящая злоба всю душу заполняла, но стоило ему оказаться вблизи, ей словно крышу сносило.

От его пылающих взглядов проходил ток по телу, поджигая что-то внутри. Ненависть, не иначе. От его прикосновений кожа гореть начинала. От отвращения, она не сомневалась. От мыслей о нем, сердце замирало на несколько мгновений, чтобы в следующий миг ускориться. От ярости, это точно.

Но сейчас... сейчас она с трудом брала себя в руки, упорно не понимая, что творится в ее душе.

_Что с тобой, София?_

_Месть…да, он так мстит. Он же обещал, а что может быть хуже…_

_Напыщенный козел. Как я вообще могла на такое позариться?_

_Как вообще один человек способен вызывать столько отрицательных эмоций одновременно?_

_Мерлин, как же я его ненавижу. Ненавижу!_

София остановилась и прислонилась лбом к холодной стене. Мысли беспорядочно метались в голове. Сердце все еще бешено колотилось, на губах оставался его привкус, а из памяти не желали уходить блэковский язык и его руки.

_Мерлин свидетель, я его убью, если он еще ко мне приблизится._

_**Сириус Блэк** _

Сириус долго не мог восстановить дыхание. У него перед глазами все еще стояла разгоряченная и податливая Бланк со своими губами, которые были созданы для его поцелуев. Бланк ушла уже минут пятнадцать назад, а он все еще чувствовал в воздухе ее запах и не мог надышаться.

_Надо отвлечься._

Сириус заставлял себя не думать о Бланк. Не думать о ее нежных губах, которые целовали его с невозможной страстью; о бархатистой коже, кожа горела под его руками и губами; о томных вздохах, которые всё ещё эхом звучали в его голове; о ее тонкой талии и бедрах, которые так невыносимо хотелось сжать в своих руках.

Он заставлял себя не думать о ее невероятных глазах, в которых пожар полыхал и молнии сверкали.

_Надо отвлечься!_

Дождавшись Филча и забрав палочку, Сириус решил пойти к Констанции Лоуренс, которая ожидаемо пополнила ряды фанаток. Уговаривать Лоуренс подняться к ней долго не пришлось. Сириус в который раз поблагодарил остальных трех Основателей, которые не зачаровывали лестницы в девичьи спальни, в отличие от Годрика.

Оказавшись в ее комнате Сириус быстро раздел себя и ее. Развернув Лоуренс к себе спиной и поставив на четвереньки, он, без особой подготовки, резко вошел в нее. У Лоуренс была небольшая, худая попа.

_А у Бланк круглая и упругая задница._

Сириус, двигаясь вначале медленно, начал набирать скорость. Он повернул ее голову и за волосы притянул к себе, припадая к губам с поцелуем.

_У Бланк губы гораздо мягче._

Сириус притянул ее тело ближе к себе, запустив руку в ее черные волосы.

_У Бланк волосы шелковистые._

Лоуренс была хоть и красивая, но деревянная, и Сириусу казалось самой неудобной девушкой из всех, что у него были. На ум опять пришла Бланк, которая изящно выгибалась под ним на парте, чувствуя каждое его прикосновение.

Сириус закрыл глаза, сдавшись. Тут же возник уже такой привычный образ Бланк. Она сидела на парте, закинув ногу на ногу и призывно на него смотрела, едва заметно усмехаясь. Она прикрывала глаза, распуская длинные волосы и закусывая губу, откидывая голову и запуская пальцы в волосы. 

_"Ты невозможен, Блэк"_

Сириус был уже на пределе, но он не мог закончить раньше Лоуренс. Хоть он и использовал девушек ради своего удовольствия, он не позволял себе оставить их неудовлетворенными. Он не мог позволить, чтобы по школе ходил слух о том, что он никудышный любовник.

Наконец, Лоуренс испустила протяжный вздох, задрожав в его руках и невольно сжимая ноги. Сириус тут же кончил следом за ней, зажмуриваясь и видя перед собой исключительно огонь чужих глаз.

Удовлетворение было весьма сомнительным. Он всё ещё был зол и недоволен. Внутри образовалась пустота и легкое отвращение.

Отогнав от себя неприятные мысли, он спустился с кровати и принялся одеваться, стараясь не смотреть в сторону девушки.

— Сириус, увидимся завтра? — спросила Лоуренс, когда он уже подходил к двери.

— Конечно, красотка, — Сириус обольстительно улыбнулся, прежде чем захлопнуть за собой дверь.

Когтевранцы на него даже не обратили внимания, привыкшие к визитам Сириуса. Он быстро пересек гостиную и вышел в коридор.


	23. Вечерний обход

_**Ремус Люпин** _

Ремус спустился в гостиную, намереваясь провести вечер в одиночестве и покое. Сириус и Джеймс были на очередных отработках, а Северус в лаборатории практиковал свои зелья.

Расположившись на своем любимом месте возле камина и раскрыв учебник по Защите из дополнительной литературы, он принялся изучать опасных существ, которых в школе не проходили.

Но позаниматься ему не дали. Едва он углубился в чтение, его отвлек шум и ему пришлось вмешаться в дуэль, которую устроили четверокурсники. Потом успокаивать второкурсников, которые наелись неизвестных конфет и теперь без остановки икали. После чего пришлось искать тех, кто дал им эти конфеты. Позднее группа пятикурсников просила его помочь объяснить им защитные чары, которые они сейчас проходили.

Наконец, едва успев закончить со всеми делами, Ремус пошел на вечерний обход школы, который входил в обязанности старосты.

Обход был обычным делом, заключавшийся в осмотре определенной территории замка.

Ремусу нравилась эта обязанность. Нравилось ходить по ночному замку, пустым коридорам. Это была отличная возможность подумать и отвлечься.

Мысли его, как и всегда, занимали друзья.

После полнолуния, на их небольшой вечеринке ему все-таки удалось разговорить друзей и выяснить, что тех беспокоит.

Джеймс переживал за Лили. Его отец сообщил ему, что Пожиратели убивают и пытают родителей маглорожденных волшебников. В Пророке об этом не писали. Поэтому Джеймс беспокоился за родителей Лили и просил отца что-нибудь предпринять для их защиты. Это объясняло то беспокойство и задумчивость Джеймса, в котором он находился довольно длительное время. На дом Эвансов наложили защитные чары, Джеймс успокоился и снова стал собой — шумным, задиристым и порой надоедливым.

Сириуса беспокоила София. Изрядно выпив, он пол вечера посвятил обсуждению того, какая она невыносимая заноза в заднице, как выражался Сириус. Ремуса поражало то, с каким чувством и выражением друг говорит о ней. Его глаза горели огнем, бледные щеки вспыхивали румянцем. Сириус становился еще более эмоциональным и вспыльчивым. Ремус размышлял, стоит ли сказать Сириусу, что тот влюбился по уши или все же не следуют травмировать блэковскую душу такими заявлениями. Сириус этого не перенесет и из принципа будет делать все наперекор, навредив при этом и себе и Софии. Он с завидным упорством глушил в себе все хорошие чувства, в попытках доказать всем, что кроме ненависти там ничего нет.

Северус рассказал, что работает над очень сложным новым зельем. Он пустился в объяснения, используя сложные и непонятные термины, вызвав недовольство Сириуса, поэтому тему быстро закрыли. Сейчас у Северуса, кажется, появились первые успехи. Он стал привычно мрачным, спокойным и в меру язвительным.

Сегодняшний обход ничем не отличался от других дней. Но по пути обратно в башню Гриффиндора, Ремус вдруг услышал подозрительный шум из учебного класса. Отбой уже давно был и там не должно никого быть. Достав палочку, он неслышно подкрался к приоткрытой двери.

— Чтобы мы тебя тут больше не видели, грязнокровка!

Ремус узнал голос Эйвери. Заглянув в тонкую щелку, он увидел две высокие фигуры, которые нависали над третьей — хрупкой и маленькой. Решив, что в случае чего, он легко с двумя справится, он широко распахнул дверь.

— Что здесь происходит?! — громко произнес он, направляя палочку на слизеринцев.

Все три фигуры от неожиданности подскочили и развернулись.

— Тебя ждем, Люпин, — ядовито прошипел Нотт и тоже достал палочку.

— Все хорошо? — Ремус повернулся к перепуганной девушке, которую, судя по всему, запугивали слизеринцы, не убирая при этом палочку.

Девушка неуверенно кивнула, переводя взгляд с одного на другого.

— Уходите отсюда, и я сделаю вид, что не видел вас, — Ремус вновь обратился к Эйвери и Нотту.

Те переглянулись, что-то решив про себя, и поспешили к выходу из класса. У двери Нотт повернулся и обратился к девушке:

— Будешь болтать, пожалеешь.

Когда за ними закрылась дверь, Ремус убрал палочку и улыбнулся девушке. На ней была нашивка Пуффендуя и Ремус только сейчас заметил, что она весьма привлекательна. Круглое лицо обрамляли длинные светлые волосы, заплетенные в косы. Большие прозрачно-зеленые глаза, курносый нос и яркие розовые губы делали ее невозможно очаровательной.

_Не с нашего курса._

— Я Ремус, — он протянул руку, по-прежнему улыбаясь. — Ремус Люпин.

— Эшли, — она пожала руку и тоже улыбнулась, — Эшли Грин. Я с шестого курса, Пуффендуй! — добавила она, указав на свою нашивку.

— Опасно ходить в одиночку в такое время, Эшли. Пойдем, я проведу тебя до вашей гостиной.

Они вышли из кабинета и направились в сторону подземелий.

— Что ты в такой час делала так далеко от своей гостиной? — спросил Ремус. Эшли походила на несмышленого и наивного ребенка, о котором хотелось заботиться. Ремус с трудом сдерживал родительский тон, который так и прорывался.

— Ходила смотреть гелиопатов, — улыбнулась она.

— Кого? — нахмурился Ремус, припоминая всех волшебных существ, которых он так любил изучать.

— Один мальчик с Когтеврана сказал, что в северном крыле водятся гелиопаты — это такие пылающие создания.

Ремус удивленно вытаращился на нее, не понимая, шутка это или нет.

— И как, удалось? — спросил он.

— Нет, — вздохнула она, — наверное, опоздала. Ксено сказал, они обычно появляются только в теплое время суток.

— Понятно, — протянул Ремус.

Они ненадолго замолчали. Ремус начал переживать, что они так и дойдут до ее гостиной в неловком молчании, но Эшли оказалась очень словоохотливой.

— А ты что там делал?

— У меня был обход, который входит в обязанности старосты.

— И часто тебе приходится это делать?

— Пару раз в неделю.

— И все время по ночам?

— Все время по ночам, — улыбнулся Ремус, — как правило, именно в это время суток любят действовать нарушители правил.

— Ты это по себе знаешь? — Эшли лукаво улыбнулась.

Ремус почувствовал, что слегка покраснел. От неловкого вопроса и от ее улыбки.

— Я правила не нарушаю, — сказал Ремус, а Эшли похихикала, — если я и был пойман на месте преступления, то лишь потому, что пытался его предотвратить.

— Поверю вам на слово, господин Староста!

Ремус улыбнулся и покосился на Эшли, идущую рядом. Она была совсем невысокая и, задрав голову, задорно смотрела на него.

— Хочешь знать, что я видела в том кабинете? — спросила Эшли.

Мгновенно став серьезным, Ремус устремил на нее беспокойный взгляд. Нотт просил ее не болтать об этом и, возможно, ей действительно следовало его послушать. Если она будет говорить об этом направо и налево, Нотт сдержит свое обещание и ей не поздоровится. С другой стороны, это могла быть важная информация, которой Эшли просто не придает значения. Ремус не был любопытным, но он решил, что пусть лучше Эшли расскажет ему и он, если что, постарается предотвратить дальнейшее распространение сплетен.

— Что же ты видела?

— Они целовались!

— Что? — Ремус даже остановился, шокированный новостью.

— Нотт и Эйвери целовались, — повторила Эшли и немного покраснела, — и делали еще…другие вещи.

— Эшли, послушай, — Ремус вновь обрел дар речи, — ты ведь понимаешь, что тебе нельзя об этом никому говорить?

Он повернул ее за плечи к себе и внимательно посмотрел в глаза.

— Нотт, он… сдержит свои обещания. Лучше не испытывать судьбу. Понимаешь?

— Понимаю, — улыбнулась Эшли.

Ремус не был в этом уверен. Он ее отпустил и они дальше пошли по коридору.

— В конце концов, это даже не наше дело, — сказал Ремус, — люди вправе целовать, кого они хотят. Но говорить об этом все равно никому не стоит.

— Я поняла тебя, Ремус, — Эшли вновь улыбнулась, — если я буду болтать, Нотт размажет мои кишки по всему подземелью.

Ремус опять потерял дар речи и ошарашенно посмотрел на Эшли, настолько не вязалась ее внешность со словами, которые она произносила.

— Это Нотт так сказал, — безмятежно пояснила она, — пока ты не пришел.

Ремус начал серьезно переживать за нее.

— Эшли, если Нотт будет как-то тебе угрожать или доставать… или делать еще что-то, что тебе не понравится, знай, что ты всегда можешь обратиться ко мне. Хорошо?

— Правда? — просияла Эшли, — вот они — гриффиндорское благородство и отвага!

Ремус смутился и опять почувствовал, как покраснел до кончиков ушей.

— Спасибо, Ремус, — улыбнулся Эшли, и легко притронулась к его руке.

— Не стоит, — невнятно ответил он и порадовался, что они дошли до ее гостиной.

Пройдя по узкому, ярко-освещенному коридору, они остановились возле одной из бочек, что стояли ровным рядом вдоль стены.

— Откуда ты знаешь, где находится гостиная Пуффендуя?

— Привилегии старосты! — Ремус скромно улыбнулся. — Нам положено все знать.

Эшли в ответ негромко рассмеялась и ответила, покрывшись легким румянцем:

— Спасибо, Ремус, что проводил.

— Не за что! Но пообещай, что в следующий раз не будешь одна бродить по замку, — Ремус попытался сделать серьезное лицо. — И что не будешь никому рассказывать о том, что видела.

— Обещаю! — звонко сказала Эшли с широкой улыбкой.

Попрощавшись, Ремус пошел обратно в свою башню.

Время уже перевалило за полночь, поэтому гостиная Гриффиндора была пустая.

Поднявшись в комнату, он обнаружил, что у них горит свет и еще никто не спит. Северус читал учебник по зельям и что-то выписывал в свой блокнот. Джеймс, упав на кровать и раскинув ноги и руки в разные стороны, проклинал Филча, который в этот раз заставил его чистить кубки в Зале Славы. Сириус сидел на своем любимом окне и курил, задумчиво смотря в ночь напряженным взглядом.

— Не спится? — обратился Ремус ко всем сразу.

Северус тут же захлопнул учебник и сказал, что действительно, пора бы спать. Джеймс испустил тяжкий стон. Сириус ничего не ответил, полностью проигнорировав вопрос.

— Сириус, как отработка? Не обижал нашу мадемуазель? — с улыбкой спросил Ремус, попытавшись вытащить друга из задумчивости.

— Да, — бросил он, даже не повернувшись. Кажется, Сириус и вопрос не понял.

Мародеры подозрительно переглянулись.

— Что, да? — Джеймс приподнялся на локтях и с подозрением посмотрел на Сириуса.

— Что? — Сириус, наконец, повернулся лицом в комнату, нечитаемым взглядом окинув друзей.

Ремус уже хотел повторить вопрос, как вдруг увидел на шее друга свежие засосы. Его это немало удивило — как правило, Сириус их всегда убирает несложным заклинанием.

_Неужели София... Да нет, не может быть…_

— Как отработка спрашиваем, Бродяга! — Джеймс помахал рукой перед его лицом. — Вы там с Бланк не поубивали друг друга?

— А, да нет, — Сириус как-то странно замялся, скривившись и отводя взгляд. — Нормально все прошло. Я потом еще даже к Лоуренс заглянул.

— Ну ты даешь! — довольно усмехнулся Джеймс. — И как она?

— Ничего особенного, — Сириус пожал плечами.

Ремус всем своим нутром чувствовал, что друг не договаривает, но лезть с расспросами не стал.

— А ты почему так долго? — спросил Джеймс у Ремуса.

Ремус решил не рассказывать им о Нотте и Эйвери, во избежание возможных конфликтов. Он знал, что Сириус и Джеймс обязательно будет насмехаться над этим, тем самым подставив Эшли. Поэтому сейчас пытался обойти неудобный вопрос.

— Проверял, чтобы в северном крыле не было гелиопатов.

— Что? — поморщился Джеймс. Сириус и Северус тоже заинтересованно уставились на друга.

— Гелиопаты — это пылающие создания, — с улыбкой ответил Ремус, которого повеселило выражение лиц друзей. — Некий Ксено с Когтеврана считает, что они там водятся.

— Ксенофилиус Лавгуд, он на шестом курсе, — понимающе усмехнулся Сириус, — странный тип. Все время несет разную чушь про морщерогих кизляков.

— Про кого? — не понял Северус.

— Даже голову не забивай, — ответил Сириус, махнув рукой. — И береги ее от мозгошмыгов.

— Ты-то его откуда знаешь? — спросил Ремус у Сириуса.

— Я в прошлом году как-то сидел в когтевранской гостиной с одной из пташек и к нам подошли Ксено со своей подружкой, стали нести какую-то чушь. Они вроде как накуренные были, а может и сами по себе такие.

Сходив в душ, Ремус постарался выкинуть всех кизляков, мозгошмыгов и гелиопатов из головы и стал укладываться спать. В голове против воли всплыла Эшли и ее очаровательная улыбка. Его губы непроизвольно растянулись в такой же улыбке, а к щекам прилил румянец, думая о том, что она до невозможия прелестная.

Но не успел Ремус подумать, что ему ни в коем случае нельзя допускать подобные мысли, как он тут же провалился в сон.


	24. Последствия чистки котлов

_**Сириус Блэк** _

Всю ночь Сириус не спал. Стоило ему закрыть глаза, как тут же появлялась Бланк и делала такие вещи, от которых у него голова кругом шла.

Она не давала ему покоя. С ее приезда она поселилась в его мыслях и не желала оттуда уходить. Она вызывала в нем целый фейерверк эмоций от безудержной ненависти до жгучего желания обладать ею. Он словно горел изнутри, видя ее каждый раз. Ему хотелось прикасаться к ней, чувствовать ее. Он сходил с ума, ловя на себе ее взгляд, ощущая ее горячее дыхание и легкий ягодный аромат. Ее открытая ненависть и враждебность, притягивала его, словно магнитом. Ему постоянно хотелось выводить ее на эмоции, видеть ее злость, ярость, вспышки гнева. Он как вампир, питался исходящей от нее вспыльчивостью и импульсивностью. Он видел, как она загорается по щелчку пальцев и тут же ощущал этот огонь в себе. А ее отсутствие он с каждым разом переносил все хуже и хуже. В такие моменты он был словно ребенок, у которого отобрали любимую игрушку.

Сколько бы Сириус не искал утешения в других девушках, не пытался выбросить ее из головы, ничего не удавалось. Девицы перестали приносить былое удовольствие, он не чувствовал себя морально-удовлетворенным после встреч с ними и ощущал только все растущее раздражение.

После поцелуя все стало еще хуже. Ему хотелось большего. Он понимал, что просто не переживет, если не получит ее всю и до конца. Сириус знал, стоит ему добиться своего и все пройдет. И он с твердостью решил; несмотря ни на что, ни на ее происхождение, ни на ее факультет, ни на ее отвратительный гордый и невыносимый характер, он своего добьется.

Уснуть удалось лишь под утро.

На завтрак он пришел злой и невыспавшийся. По привычке посмотрев на слизеринский стол, и не обнаружив там ненавистной макушки, Сириус еще больше разозлился.

_Если она опять вздумает меня избегать, я ее найду и…и…_

Что он с ней сделает, Сириус не успел придумать. К ним подошла Стоун и уселась рядом. Все в удивлении уставились на нее. Раньше она никогда не садилась с ними, предпочитая компанию подруг.

— Стоун, твои подружки прямо по курсу, — огрызнулся Сириус и кивком головы указал на Марлин, Мэри и Лили, сидящих чуть поодаль. Ему сейчас совсем не хотелось слышать визгливую болтовню Алисы.

— Мальчики, у меня плохие новости, — Алиса закусила губу и закрыла лицо ладонями.

_Мерлин, что еще?_

— Что случилось? — спросил Ремус, тут же выпрямившись и поправив значок старосты.

— Алиса, что произошло? — подключился Джеймс, так как та все еще сидела с закрытым лицом.

— Я не хочу вас расстраивать, но произошло нечто ужасное, — у нее задрожала нижняя губа и она опять ее закусила. У Алисы лихорадочно блестели глаза и она все время закрывала рот ладошкой.

— Алиса, что случилось? — опять спросил Джеймс, который уже начал терять терпение и готов был схватить ее за ворот, чтобы хорошенько встряхнуть. Он обернулся на Лили, убедиться, что с той все хорошо. Но та, как ни в чем не бывало, намазывала джем на тост. — Стоун, говори немедленно!

Сириус тоже обернулся. Только на слизеринский стол. Но того, кого он искал, там как не было, так и нет.

— В общем, вы только держите себя в руках. Хорошо?

Сириус не выдержал:

— Мерлин, Стоун, если ты сейчас же не скажешь, я!..

— Ладно! — перебила она и обвела всех взглядом. — Джен Белл расформировала фан-клуб Мародеров.

Над столом повисла немая пауза, после которой Алиса громко рассмеялась, окончательно не выдержав.

— Видели бы свои лица, — выдавила Алиса сквозь смех и, поднявшись, пошла до своих подруг, все еще посмеиваясь.

— Я думал, что-то серьезное произошло! У меня чуть сердце не выдержало, Стоун! Ты жестокая! — крикнул Джеймс ей вдогонку.

— Я не понял, это шутка? — спросил Сириус.

— Похоже, что все-таки, правда, Сириус, никакого тебе больше фан-клуба, — съязвил Северус. — И как только теперь твои пташки будут узнавать, чья очередь утешать тебя после трудного дня.

— Да наплевать мне на этот фан-клуб.

— Серьезно же ты ее обидел, Бродяга, — Ремус решил поддержать Северуса, — раз она даже фан-клуб расформировала! А ведь он четыре года просуществовал!

— Привет, Ремус! Ты тоже расстроен, что ваш фан-клуб закрыли?

Все внимание перешло на очаровательную блондинку, подошедшую к их компании.

— О, привет, Эшли! — Ремус густо покраснел, — нет… в смысле, я не расстроен, просто…

Ремус совсем смутился и окончание предложения было не разобрать. Сириус на это показательно закатил глаза.

— А ты кто? Тоже пришла с плохими новостями? — нагрубил ей Сириус, недовольно взглянув.

— Эм…нет, — Эшли слегка смутилась, — увидимся, Ремус.

— Увидимся, — протянул Ремус и проводил ее взглядом. Повернувшись к Сириусу, он спросил: — И что это было? Обязательно было грубить?

— Почему никто не может дать нам нормально позавтракать?! Что всем нужно?! — вспылил Сириус.

— Ты опять не в духе, Бродяга? — недовольно проворчал Джеймс, — что с тобой происходит?

— Ничего! Давайте уже быстрее пойдем на урок.

— Куда ты торопишься? У нас еще целых пятнадцать минут.

— Или тебе не терпится увидеть наших змеек? — спросил Северус, — или одну конкретную?

Джеймс посмеялся. Ремус лишь испытывающе смотрел на Сириуса и ничего не комментировал.

— Ой, да пошли вы! — Сириус подхватил сумку и отправился на урок.

Зайдя в класс, Сириус увидел одинокую фигуру, склонившуюся над партой.

_Опять завтрак пропустила. Опять прячется от меня._

Сириус громко хлопнул дверью, заставив Бланк вздрогнуть и повернуться на шум. У нее на шее был повязан шелковый платок зеленого цвета, заметив который губы Сириуса непроизвольно растянулись в улыбке. Он уже хотел прокомментировать это, как за ним в класс с шумом завалились Мародеры, а за ними потянулись и остальные студенты.

В классе царил галдеж, пока с ударами колокола не вошла профессор МакГонагалл. Тишина наступила в один миг.

— Доброе утро, студенты, — сухо поздоровалась профессор, — сегодня мы начинаем новый раздел — детрансфигурацию.

Профессор пустилась в объяснение сложных определений, понятий и методов детрансфигурации.

Бланк сидела на соседнем ряду, чуть позади. Сириус не мог терпеть и изредка поворачивался, посмотреть на нее, но она его полностью игнорировала. Не выдержав, он отлевитировал ей записку с вопросом: _«Подсказать заклинание, убирающее засосы?»_. Он пристально следил за тем, как его пергамент приземлился перед ней на учебник, как она разворачивает его, читает и на щеках появляется румянец. Бланк резко подняла голову, прожгла его взглядом и начала что-то строчить в ответ с чувством полного отвращения на лице. Написав, она попыталась также отлевитировать пергамент Сириусу, но на полпути записка просто упала на пол. Сириус закрыл глаза, изо всех сил стараясь не рассмеяться. Приманив пергамент, он прочел ответ: _«Иди к черту, Блэк! P.S. Кажется, ты и сам не знаешь это заклинание»_.

Настроение у Сириуса заметно поднялось, а рука сама потянулась к шее, где все еще на самом видном месте красовались засосы.

_**София де Бланк** _

Блэк вел себя на удивление сносно и за целый день прислал лишь одну записку. Софию это начало немного напрягать, она ожидала от него совершенно другой реакции. Она переживала, что он усилит свои домогательства, а его равнодушие сильно нервировало и заставляло бояться, что он лишь готовит что-то еще более ужасное.

_Или может он, наконец-то, успокоился? Добился своего и сейчас найдет себе новую жертву._

_…или ему не понравилось?_

_Мерлин, ты дура!_

София шла с ужина, когда в одном из подземелий дорогу ей перегородил Блэк. Она тут же остановилась, чувствуя, как перехватывает дыхание от одного его взгляда.

— Куда спешишь, дорогуша? — тихо спросил он, медленно подходя к ней всё ближе.

— Уйди с дороги, Блэк.

— Ты опять грубишь? Как нехорошо.

Блэк остановился совсем близко и взял в руку выбившуюся прядь ее волос. Сердце мгновенно сбилось с ритма, разгоняя кипящую кровь по венам. Он опустил свою руку на ее шею, и провел пальцами по своим засосам.

— Не трогай меня! — София ударила по его руке, отбрасывая ее. Голос дрожал, то ли от злости, то ли от страха перед неизвестными чувствами.

— Ты вчера слишком быстро убежала, Бланк, — вкрадчиво произнес он, гипнотизируя ее своими глазами и притесняя к стене, заставляя отступать ее назад. София дернулась в сторону, но Блэк тут же перехватил ее и грубо прижал к стене, не давай вырваться, — хватит убегать от меня, Бланк.

Он говорил ей на ухо, обдавая своим горячим дыханием и вызывая шквал мурашек по всему позвоночнику.

— Ты еще не поняла, дорогуша? Это неизбежно, — он говорил едва слышно, задевая губами кончик ее уха, от чего у нее колени подгибались. Внутри нее все дрожало. Она вцепилась в его плечи руками, лишь бы не упасть. Из последних сил София призывала остатки разума, которые требовали не поддаваться.

— Отстань от меня, Блэк! Ты мне противен! — София уперлась руками в его грудь, стараясь отодвинуть его как можно дальше.

— Противен? — Блэк тихо рассмеялся. Он чуть отодвинулся, заглядывая в ее глаза с нескрываемым превосходством. — Скажи еще, что тебе не понравилось.

— Нет! - громко произнесла она, чувствуя, как сердце задыхается в бешеном ритме под его взглядом.

Но Блэк только растянул губы в самодовольной усмешке и переместил одну руку на ее шею, немного сдавливая и поглаживая кожу большим пальцем.

— Скажи это, Бланк, — шепотом произнес он. А она раз за разом проваливалась в глубину его глаз, желая сдаться под его напором, но тут же брала себя в руки на последние остатки воли.

— Не понравилось! Ты мерзкий, Блэк! Убери свои руки!

София молилась всем известным богам, чтобы в коридоре кто-нибудь появился и прекратил это все. Ей казалось, что сердце взорвется в груди, если Блэк не остановится.

Или же наоборот. Если он остановится.

— А может быть нам попробовать еще раз, Бланк? — он был уже так близко, что кончик его носа касался ее щеки. Серые глаза полностью заволокло туманом.

— Пожалуйста, Блэк…

Он тут же прижался к ней, обхватив губами ее нижнюю губу и вырывая из нее сдавленный стон. Он сразу прижал ее крепче к себе, полностью проникая языком внутрь, заставляя терять ее остатки разума.

— Нет!

София резко проснулась и села на кровати. Сердце колотилось, как сумасшедшее. Дышала она так тяжело и рвано, словно после длительного забега.

— Что за… — она вглядывалась во тьму спальни, ничего не понимая.

_Это сон, всего лишь сон._

Она нашла часы на тумбочке, циферблат показывал «2:40». На негнущихся ногах она дошла до ванной и умылась холодной водой, пытаясь прогнать остатки сна и мысли о Блэке.

_Этот гад даже во сне покоя не дает._

Она подняла голову от раковины и взглянула на себя в зеркало. На бледной коже шеи ярко выделялся красно-синий след, оставленный Блэком. Она провела по нему пальцами, ощущая шероховатую кожу.

София вернулась обратно в кровать и легла. Сна не было. На нее опять навалилось чувство вины. Вины за этот поцелуй перед Джори.

_Его больше нет. Его. Нет._

Ей было противно от самой себя. Она предала все свои принципы, предала себя и предала Джори. София еще в детстве поклялась себе, что никогда не свяжется с чистокровным, презирая все их традиции и правила. Еще на первом курсе они с Джори поклялись друг другу, что всегда будут вместе. Но из головы упорно не шел Блэк со своими губами и руками. Он засел в ее мыслях, нагло ухмылялся и говорил: «Я знаю, что тебе понравилось, дорогуша».

Не в силах больше выдерживать давящей тишины, София поднялась и пошла в гостиную.

— Като? — удивленно спросила София, заметив на диване своего второкурсника.

— Привет, София, — ответил он, повернув голову.

— Тоже не спится? — София села на диван и посмотрела на потухший камин, размышляя, почему никто его никогда не разжигает, кроме нее.

— Вроде того, — вздохнул он и, проследив за ее взглядом, спросил: — я могу разжечь камин, если хочешь.

— Будь добр, — усмехнулась София.

Все на Слизерине уже знали о ее «успехах» в магии. Некоторые этот факт игнорировали, некоторые кривили лица, глядя на ее попытки колдовать, а некоторые предлагали свою помощь. Ничьи подачки София никогда не принимала, считая это унизительным, но помощь от Като ей принимать было не зазорно. Като был необычным ребенком и необычным слизеринцем. Он был умным, очень спокойным и рассудительным, всегда мог выслушать и помочь, даже если для него в этом не было выгоды, и он практически не общался со своими сверстниками.

Софии он нравился, хоть и был полной противоположностью ее в детстве. В свои двенадцать София редко держала учебник в руках, обладала буйным нравом, была безрассудной и, кажется, только и делала, что смеялась и развлекалась.

С Като она познакомилась еще в начале сентября, когда она так же посреди ночи вышла в гостиную, а там сидел он. Като предложил ей сыграть в шахматы и она согласилась, хоть и играла последний раз в далеком детстве с Луи, когда тот еще учился в школе. С тех пор они иногда играли партию-другую, но Софии еще ни разу не удалось у него выиграть.

Като произнес заклинание и в камине тут же вспыхнул огонь, отбросив блики на стекла его очков.

София обратила внимание на книгу, которую он читал, пока не пришла она.

— Нумерология? Отличное чтиво для второкурсника. Интересно? — с иронией спросила она.

— На самом деле, да, — важно ответил он, поправив сползающие очки. — Я мог бы рассказать тебе о теореме Бриджит Венлок, но вижу, что тебя сейчас беспокоит что-то совсем другое.

— Ты чертовски прав, Като, — протянула она, заворожено глядя в огонь.

— Тебе приснился плохой сон?

— Да, кошмар… — сказала она и усмехнулась, — поцелуй дементора. Всю душу из меня высосал.

— Надо было выпустить в него патронуса, — Като улыбнулся одними уголками губ.

— Вот бы я еще умела, — вздохнула София.

Они замолчали и София подумала, что было бы здорово иметь такого младшего брата, как Като.

_Или, может, я просто скучаю по Луи? Они ведь оба такие все из себя умные…_

— Като, у тебя есть брат или сестра?

— Нет, — ответил он и, немного помедлив, добавил, — у меня нет семьи.

— В каком смысле? — нахмурилась София, и повернула к нему голову.

— Я… родителей у меня нет и я живу с дядей, но с ним у нас не складываются отношения.

— Мне жаль, — выдавила из себя София.

— Мне тоже.

— А в чем проблема с дядей? — после долгой паузы спросила София.

— Я для него «обуза» и «выродок», — спокойно ответил он, — мама умерла при родах и меня сразу «повесили» на него. Моего отца он никогда не знал.

— Никто этого не заслуживает, — тихо сказала София, уйдя в свои мысли.

— Что? — не расслышал Като.

— Никто не заслуживает такого, — уже громко повторила она, — все дети должны жить в любви.

— А тебя родители любят? — спросил он, глядя ей в лицо.

— Меня? Думаю, нет.

— Почему?

София задумалась и пожала плечами.

— Отец всегда только и делал, что заставлял учиться и работать над собой, причем весьма жестокими и извращенными способами, а когда понял, что бестолку, просто перестал меня замечать. Любящие родители так не делают. Мать, конечно, меня никогда не била и не унижала, но ее вечный взгляд, а-ля, «без слез на твою рожу не взглянешь», тоже мало говорит о любви.

— А ты их любишь? — спросил Като, все также внимательно наблюдая за ней.

— Ты задаешь слишком сложные вопросы, — усмехнулась София.

— И все-таки?

— Что такое «любовь»? Я, например, люблю своего брата, люблю…своего друга, а родителей? Наверное, нет, потому что к ним я не чувствую того же.

— Любовь не всегда проявляется одинаково. Можно любить несколько людей одновременно и всех по-разному. К кому-то испытывать нежность, к кому-то привязанность, к кому-то испытывать страстные чувства.

— Слушай, Като, — София прищурились, — тебе не кажется, что ты слишком умный для своих лет? Где ты этого понабрался?

— Я много читаю.

— Вот он, корень зла!

Като ей сдержано улыбнулся. Софии вдруг пришла в голову мысль и она осторожно посмотрела на своего маленького друга, размышляя.

— Като, а что ты скажешь на счет ненависти?

— В каком плане? — он вновь поправил очки и внимательно посмотрел на нее.

— Можно ли очень сильно ненавидеть человека, но при этом, — София старательно подбирала слова, — и при этом испытывать некое влечение.

Като задумался и посмотрел на огонь.

_Конечно, откуда ему знать, он ребенок._

_Зря я его гружу этим бредом…_

— Люди, как правило, противопоставляют ненависти любовь, но я считаю, это не всегда верно, — ответил, наконец, он. — Когда человек любит кого-то или ненавидит, он часто испытывает схожие эмоции. Он всегда обращает внимание на объект своих чувств, учащается пульс и появляется волнение. В нем возникает желание касаться — принести боль или же напротив, обнять, например. Он испытывает удовлетворение, получая ответные эмоции от объекта чувств. Ему нравится смотреть, как человек злится или же напротив, радуется. В некоторых ситуациях, в своей сути, любовь и ненависть это одно и то же. Эти чувства разрушительны и толкают человека на совершение необдуманных, порой жестоких или глупых, поступков. Поэтому испытывать влечение к человеку, которого ненавидишь, вполне нормально.

София ошарашено смотрела на Като, находясь под впечатлением его речи.

— Тяжело тебе, наверное, живется таким умным.

— Тяжело, — вздохнул Като совершенно искренне.

София рассмеялась и взлохматила его волосы, аккуратно лежащие на ровный пробор. Он их тут же прилизал обратно, пригладив рукой.

— Загрузила я тебя, — она виновато посмотрела на него.

— Вовсе нет, — сказал Като, — обсуждение различных вопросов заставляют тебя взглянуть по-новому на уже устоявшиеся вещи или вдруг открыть для себя какую-то истину.

— Какую истину ты узнал сейчас? — усмехнулась она.

— Ты влюбилась.

— Ты с ума сошел, Като! — София вдруг испытала необъяснимый страх, который накрыл с головой. — Это не так!

Като ей ничего не ответил и только кивнул. Сердце опять участило свой ритм, а дыхание сбилось.

— Я давно люблю одного человека и это никогда не изменится, — твердо сказала София.

— Как я уже говорил, можно испытывать чувства к нескольким людям одновременно, — тихо сказал Като.

Софии хотелось накричать, как всегда вспылить и отстаивать свою правоту, но взглянув на спокойное и серьезное лицо Като, передумала. Он всегда действовал на нее положительно и успокаивающе.

_Наорала бы на неповинного ребенка. Это все вина Блэка и его дурное влияние! Он вызывает во мне все самые отвратительные и низкие эмоции._

Она была совершенно не согласна с Като. Блэк вызывал в ней шквал ненависти и гнева, являясь для нее самым острым раздражителем. Там не было и доли влюбленности, в этом она не сомневалась. Хотя и не отрицала, что некоторое влечение все-таки есть. София проклинала себя за столь низкое чувство к столь неприятному человеку, и старалась это чувство в себе заглушить или придумать ему оправдание. Но с каждым разом выходило всё менее убедительно.

— Като, расскажи мне лучше о теореме Бриджит Венлок, — произнесла София, — глядишь, и сон вернется.

Като радостно улыбнулся, что с ним редко бывает, и взял учебник по нумерологии.


	25. Господа Мародеры

_**Лили Эванс** _

Лили сидела возле камина в компании Мародеров и Алисы и они все вместе обсуждали предстоящий поход в Хогсмид.

— Эванс, ты ведь пойдешь со мной в Хогсмид? — Джеймс ей радостно улыбнулся. Видимо, привычка задавать этот вопрос на протяжении четырех лет настолько въелась в него, что он никак не может перестать.

— Пойду, Поттер, так и быть, — вздохнула Лили.

— А не слишком ли жирно вам будет? — спросил недовольный Сириус.

— Блэк, что с тобой происходит? — удивилась Алиса, — ты в последнее время, как с цепи сорвался.

Мародеры засмеялись и переглянулись, и даже Блэк кисло улыбнулся.

— Вы и так прошлый поход в Хогсмиде вместе провели, теперь наша очередь, — проворчал Сириус.

— Сириус, ты что, ревнуешь Джеймса к Лили? — с веселой улыбкой спросила Алиса.

— Заткнись, Стоун, — беззлобно огрызнулся Сириус.

— Да ладно тебе, Сириус, — сказал Джеймс с серьезным лицом, — ты же знаешь, ты навсегда в моем сердце.

Сириус на него хмуро уставился, а Джеймс не выдержал и рассмеялся.

— Сириус, мы же недавно ходили в Хогсмид все вместе, — сказал Ремус.

— Это не то, — стоял на своем Блэк, — ты постоянно ворчал, что это противозаконно, что слегка портило атмосферу.

— Давайте сделаем так, — сказала Лили, прерывая спор, — вы пойдете своей компанией, а я пойду с Алисой и девочками. И после обеда можно будет всем вместе встретиться в «Трех метлах».

— Отличная идея, Цветочек, — Сириус даже соизволил улыбнуться.

На этом и остановились.

Они просидели возле камина до поздней ночи, весело смеясь и обсуждая происшествие, случившееся на последнем уроке по Уходу за магическими существами. Из всей компании его посещали только Ремус, Джеймс и Сириус, которые пол вечера им рассказывали, как они изучали саламандр и как одна из них подпалила слизеринцам мантии.

_Наверняка не без помощи Джеймса и Сириуса._

Ближе к полуночи Алиса отправилась в спальню и Лили, вслед за подругой, тоже поднялась с дивана. Джеймс тут же соскочил и пошел провожать ее до лестницы, ведущую в женскую половину.

— Извини, что так получилось, — виновато сказал он, — я бы хотел весь день провести с тобой завтра.

— Никаких проблем, Джеймс, — Лили ему улыбнулась и обвила шею руками, — к тому же, ты сейчас нужен Сириусу, что-то он не в духе в последнее время.

Джеймс оглянулся и задумчиво посмотрел на друга, который в этот момент глядел в огонь и хмурился.

— Он и правда странный, — согласился Джеймс, — вечер субботы, а он в гостиной сидит в компании друзей. Если завтра на землю упадет метеорит, ты знаешь, кто в этом виноват.

Лили рассмеялась. Джеймс притянул ее к себе и поцеловал.

— Спокойной ночи, Джеймс, — выдохнула Лили, когда он отпустил ее.

— Спокойной ночи, Лили.

Лили поднялась в свою спальню. С этого года она жила одна, каждому старосте школы полагалась отдельная комната, которая находилась в факультетской гостиной. Лили нравилась ее новая спальня. Она была довольно просторная и по интерьеру практически ничем не отличалась от общих спален. Разве что окно было только одно и ванная комната меньше размером.

***

Лили была рада провести время в компании подруг. Им редко удавалось сходить в Хогсмид вчетвером. В прошлые годы Алиса всегда ходила туда с Фрэнком. Марлин всегда посещала волшебную деревню с одним из своих многочисленных поклонников, а Мэри обычно ходила туда в компании своей кузины с Пуффендуя.

Встретившись с девочками в гостиной, они сходили на завтрак в Большой зал и сразу же отправились в Хогсмид.

Всю дорогу до деревни Лили слушала последние новости подруг. Сейчас, из-за того, что она стала отдельно жить и из-за времени, которое она проводила с Джеймсом, она практически перестала видеться с девочками, пересекаясь с ними только на уроках и иногда в библиотеке.

Алиса все переживала за Фрэнка, который сейчас проходит обучение в Мракоборческом центре. Его группу до заданий пока не допускают, но предупреждают, в случае войны они первые отправятся на поле боя. Алиса за него волнуется и плохо спит, но при этом усердно занимается, чтобы после школы поступать туда же, вслед за Фрэнком. Лили понимала переживания подруги и сама с ужасом думала, чтобы с ней было, если бы Джеймс вдруг решил пойти в Мракоборческий центр.

Марлин была сама беззаботность, она весело смеялась и без конца веселила подруг, рассказывая им о своем новом ухажере. Но в глубине ее глаз Лили видела грусть. Она переживала за подругу и знала, что та все еще не забыла Сириуса, хоть они и расстались два года назад. Ей было жаль Марлин, но она считала, что Сириус ей не пара и надеялась, что она его вскоре забудет и найдет свое счастье в ком-то другом.

Мэри в очередной раз всех удивила, сообщив, что она влюбилась в Бенджамена Фенвика. Лили до глубины души каждый раз поражалась, как подруга умудряется влюбляться в молодых людей, некоторые из которых даже не знают о ее существовании. Мэри напрочь игнорировала ухаживания других парней, предпочитая страдать по своей очередной безответной любви.

За разговорами они сами не заметили, как дошли до Хогсмида, и сразу направились в «Сладкое королевство». Купив по упаковке сладостей, зашли в «магазин перьев Писарро» и прогулялись до конца центральной улицы, после чего Марлин всех потащила в «Шапку-невидимку», чтобы заказать платье к рождественскому балу.

— Уже? — удивилась Лили. — До рождественского бала еще больше двух месяцев.

— Если хочешь прийти в красивом платье, а не в том, что останется, надо это делать сейчас! — важно заметила МакКиннон. — Слизеринки заказали платья себе еще в начале сентября!

— А что ты хотела от этих змей, — фыркнула Алиса. — У них одна забота — куда бы спустить родительские деньги. Вот и ходят по магазинам.

Остальные, раз уж пришли, тоже решили посмотреть наряды.

— Девочки, только взгляните, — благоговейным шепотом произнесла Мэри, показывая на манекен, стоящий на витрине.

В их компании прокатился дружный восхищенный вздох. Они подошли поближе рассмотреть наряд. Платье было невероятной красоты, сочетая в себе классику и оригинальность. 

— Ну и ценник! — ахнула Алиса, взяв в руки бирку. — У моих родителей дом меньше стоит!

— Неужели кто-то способен выкинуть такую сумму на платье? — нахмурилась Марлин.

— Кто-то, кто совершенно не в себе, — произнесла Мэри.

— Или кто-то, кто сказочно богат, — мечтательно вздохнула Алиса.

Повздыхав над платьем, они дождались Марлин, оформившую заказ, и вышли на улицу.

Время уже близилось к обеду, и они решили пойти в «Три метлы». До встречи с Мародерами было еще пару часов, но они уже нагулялись и хотелось присесть. Но зайдя в паб, они обнаружили своих одноклассников, сидящих за одним столом и что-то с громким смехом обсуждающих.

— Лили! — Джеймс ее словно почувствовал и повернул голову, стоило им переступить порог. — Я рад, что вы решили прийти раньше.

Им пришлось сдвинуть два стола, чтобы уместиться всем вместе. Только они расселись и заказали себе сливочного пива, в паб зашла Эммелина Вэнс с другом.

— Эй, гриффиндорцы, вы вообще расстаетесь когда-нибудь? — весело спросила когтевранка.

— Нет, мисс, никогда! — ответил Джеймс.

— Присоединяйтесь и вы к нам! — предложила Марлин.

— Спасибо, но как-нибудь в другой раз, мы пришли только забрать заказ с собой, — ответила Эммелина и они ушли к барной стойке.

Время в компании друзей пролетело незаметно. Лили давно так много не смеялась. Обсуждали последние школьные новости; говорили о Мортеме, который быстро стал любимым учителем у всех без исключения студентов; обсуждали предстоящий в следующем году чемпионат мира по квиддичу и смогут ли они на него попасть. Все старательно обходили тему надвигающейся войны, никому не хотелось портить такой хороший воскресный день печальными новостями.

Ближе к четырем часам девочки стали расходиться. Марлин убежала на очередное свидание, Мэри пошла делать домашнее задание к понедельнику, а Алиса сказала, что ей нужно написать письма Фрэнку и родителям. Лили тоже хотела уйти, чтобы дать Джеймсу возможность побыть с друзьями, к тому же, ей еще надо было писать эссе по трансфигурации. Но уйти ей не дали, причем тот, от кого она меньше всего этого ожидала.

— Оставайся, Цветочек, — улыбнулся Сириус, — оказывается, ты можешь не быть занудой.

— Сириус Блэк, вы ли это? — хитро прищурившись, спросила Лили. Сириус за день общения с Мародерами заметно повеселел и не был уже таким угрюмым, как в прошлый вечер, чему Лили была очень рада.

— Да, да, Лили, оставайся, — Джеймс расплылся в улыбке, — как видите, меня на вас двоих вполне хватает.

Сириус на это заявление недовольно фыркнул, но в его глазах все равно сверкали веселые искорки.

— То есть, нам с Ремусом вообще ничего не останется? — иронично приподняв бровь, спросил Северус.

— В очередь, ребята, в очередь, — вздохнул Джеймс.

Смеясь, они дружно поднялись из-за стола и стали одеваться, планируя еще погулять по деревне.

Лили с Мародерами пришли на тот холм, где она сидела с Джеймсом в прошлый раз. Лили нравилось на них смотреть. Джеймс и Сириус без конца дурачились, Северус снисходительно иронизировал над ними и вставлял колкие комментарии, а Ремус притормаживал их безудержный пыл.

Каждый из них дополнял другого. Лили восхищалась их дружбой и преданностью друг другу. Казалось, ни одна беда не сможет разлучить эту четверку.

Она немного отвлеклась, думая о Мародерах, поэтому не сразу поняла, о чем идет речь.

—… да, слишком скучно, скорее бы полнолуние, — протянул Сириус.

— Сириус, — остановил его Ремус.

Лили подняла глаза на Люпина и встретилась с ним взглядом. Он, будто чего-то испугавшись, перевел взгляд на Джеймса. Лили почувствовала, как тот крепче сжал ее ладонь и перевела взгляд на него. Джеймс, как будто безмолвно, что-то говорил Ремусу, серьезно глядя в его глаза. Ремус еле заметно мотнул головой из стороны в сторону.

Лили знала, что так волновало Ремуса. Она начала догадываться о его «пушистой проблеме» еще пару лет назад. Это нисколько не меняло ее отношение к Ремусу. Она всегда его уважала и ценила, как друга и как старосту. Раньше она ему об этом не говорила, потому что считала это не своим делом. Но сейчас, когда она с Джеймсом, когда рядом, она решила, что всем будет только легче, если она признается.

— Я знаю, Ремус, — сказала Лили чуть слышно. На нее тут же уставились четыре пары удивленных глаз.

— Что знаешь? — хрипло спросил он.

— Знаю о…ликантропии, — Лили решила, что лучше называть вещи своими именами. Ремус побледнел, на посеревшем лице тут же ярко обозначились шрамы и синева под глазами.

— Откуда? — ошарашено спросил Джеймс.

— И как давно? — спросил Сириус, прищурившись, глядя на нее.

— Я стала подозревать еще на пятом курсе и на шестом в этом окончательно убедилась, проследив по лунному календарю, — спокойно ответила Лили, не сводя взгляда с Ремуса.

Она встала и подошла к Ремусу, опустившись на колени рядом с ним. Лили мягко взяла его за руку.

— Ремус, я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что бы с тобой не происходило раз в месяц, для меня ты всегда останешься близким другом, самым лучшим старостой и благородным гриффиндорцем, — она ему нежно улыбнулась и Ремус несмело поднял на нее глаза. — Я считаю это ужасно несправедливым, что это выпало на твою долю, но помни, что ты всегда можешь рассчитывать на мою поддержку. Хорошо?

— Хорошо, — тихо сказал Ремус и неуверенно улыбнулся, — спасибо, Лили.

— Ну, все, хватит за руки держаться, — проворчал Джеймс. Ремус с Лили на это только улыбнулись, а Джеймс вновь обратился к Лили, — а почему ты мне не говорила, что знаешь?!

— Я думала, будет справедливым, сказать это Ремусу, — просто сказала она.

Лили вновь поднялась и села обратно рядом с Джеймсом.

— Значит, именно поэтому тебе зовут «Лунатик»? — спросила Лили у Ремуса.

— Да, — ответил он и Мародеры вновь переглянулись. Лили едва успевала следить за их переглядками и безмолвными разговорами.

Джеймс вдруг прокашлялся и поднялся на ноги.

— Мисс Лили, вашему вниманию представляются самые отважные, самые смелые и самые находчивые Мародеры — Господин Лунатик, — он двумя руками указал на Ремуса. Тот вежливо поклонился и улыбнулся.

— Господин Бродяга, — Джеймс указал на Сириуса. Он встал, склонился в галантном поклоне и в этот же миг обернулся большим черным псом. Лили вскрикнула и прижала руку ко рту, во все глаза таращась на огромного пса, который дружелюбно махал хвостом и пару раз гавкнул, прокрутившись вокруг своей оси.

— Господин По, — Джеймс уже с трудом сдерживал смех и показал на Северуса, который обернулся крупным вороном.

— И Господин Сохатый, — Джеймс указал на себе и превратился в величественного оленя.

Лили не могла вымолвить и слова, не моргая глядя на оленя. Сердце в груди давно перестало биться.

— Этого не может быть, — с трудом произнесла она и поднялась на ноги.

Лили во все глаза смотрела на оленя, стоящего перед ней. Она вытянула руку и олень сделал шаг ей навстречу, поворачивая свою морду, украшенную ветвистыми рогами, под ее ладонь. Лили ласково провела рукой по короткой, гладкой шерсти оленя, который прикрыл глаза от удовольствия.

Она перевела взгляд на пса, сидящего в этот момент рядом с Ремусом, который чесал ему за ухом. И посмотрела на ворона, который восседал на поваленном дереве в паре футов от них. И вновь вернулась взглядом на оленя.

— Джеймс…

Олень тут же вернулся в человеческий облик.

— Ну, как тебе? — Поттер весь светился от радости и распирающей его гордости.

— Это невероятно, — произнесла Лили, — и невозможно. Анимаги? В вашем возрасте? Давно вы этому научились? И как это произошло? — Лили без конца сыпала вопросами.

— На пятом курсе мы уже стали полноценными анимагами, Цветочек, — ответил Сириус, который вновь уже принял свой облик.

— На пятом? Но как? Вы сами этому обучались?

— Сами, — кивнул Северус, — мы с третьего курса тренировались.

— Это безумие, — Лили все еще не верила в происходящее. — Но для чего?

— Не бросать же Рема одного в полнолуния, — сказал Джеймс и тут же закусил губу, поморщившись.

— В каком смысле? — нахмурилась Лили и взглянула на Ремуса.

— Я пытался их отговорить, Лили, — серьезно сказал он, — но ты их знаешь.

— Вы…полнолуния проводите вместе? — Лили сильно побледнела, от чего проявились ее веснушки, которые с осени обычно начинали пропадать.

— Это совершенно безопасно, — сказал Джеймс.

— Оборотень не может навредить животным, — поддержал Северус.

— К тому же, наш пушистый друг уже привык к нам и с радостью проводит время в нашей компании, — сказал Сириус.

Лили не разделяла их энтузиазма и решила, что позднее обязательно поговорит об этом с Джеймсом наедине.

В Хогвартс они возвращались уже поздно вечером и едва успели на ужин.

Поднявшись с гостиную, Лили со всеми попрощалась и ушла к себе, делать трансфигурацию в тишине и покое.

_**Джеймс Поттер** _

Время уже близилось к полуночи. Сириус, Северус и Ремус давно спали, а Джеймс без конца ворочался в кровати. Ему в голову пришла одна идея, которая не давала покоя и мешала уснуть.

— Бродяга, — прошептал Джеймс, — ты спишь?

— Сплю, — пробормотал Сириус из-за полога.

— У меня идея, — продолжал шептать Джеймс, — ты когда-нибудь пробовал проникнуть в женскую половину в анимагической форме?

Послышалась какая-то возня и полог отъехал в сторону, открыв заинтересованное лицо Сириуса.

— Нет, — ответил он.

Сириус, выяснив опытным путем еще на четвертом курсе, рассказывал им, что в женские спальни Когтеврана, Пуффендуя и Слизерина можно попасть без проблем, а вот лестница в женские спальни Гриффиндора была зачарована и мальчиков туда не пускала. Очевидно, Годрик Гриффиндор больше других пекся о благоразумии девушек. Либо не понаслышке знал о неуемном характере гриффиндорцев.

С тех пор они перепробовали массу вариантов проникнуть на женскую территорию. Пробовали различные чары и заклинания, надевали мантию-невидимку, пробовали подняться туда на метле и даже переодевались девушкой. Но лестница упорно сбрасывала их вниз.

— Пойдем, попробуем, — предложил Джеймс.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы мы к Эванс вдвоем заявились? — Сириус сверкнул глазами в темноте и усмехнулся, — нет, я, конечно, не против, для тебя все что угодно, но…

— Заткнись, Сириус! — вспылил Джеймс, — даже думать не смей!

Сириус негромко рассмеялся.

— Я к тому, — продолжил Джеймс, — что в облике пса легче подняться по лестнице. Представь, если она не пропустит, и я застряну там рогами?

— Я бы на это взглянул, — посмеялся Сириус, — ладно, пошли, проверим.

Они как были в одних пижамных штанах, так и пошли. Уже у самых дверей Джеймс развернулся и метнулся к своей тумбочке, вытащив пергамент.

— Лучше убедиться по Карте, что все спят, — пояснил он, — будет странно, если кто-нибудь из девчонок выйдет на лестницу, а там олень стоит.

Гостиная оказалась уже пустая. Проверив по Карте женские спальни, они обнаружили, что основная часть неподвижно находится в своих постелях и только единицы перемещаются у себя в ванной. Лили тоже не спала, судя по движению точки с ее именем.

— Ну, поехали, — сказал Сириус и обернулся псом.

Он встал передними лапами на первую ступеньку — ничего не произошло. Он поднялся еще и еще, пройдя с десяток ступеней.

— Получилось, — восторженно прошептал Джеймс. Обычно лестница сбрасывала их, стоило им пересечь третью ступеньку.

Сириус, чтобы окончательно убедиться, поднялся до последнего этажа и сбежал обратно вниз, уже в гостиной принимая свой человеческий облик.

— Открываются новые возможности, Сохатый, — Сириус был рад не меньше него. — И как мы раньше до этого не додумались?

— Ладно, теперь я, — вздохнул Джеймс и обернулся оленем.

Он медленно приблизился к лестнице. Рога едва влезали в лестничный проход. Джеймс порадовался, что спальня Лили сейчас находится на первом этаже, а на не третьем, как раньше. Он с трудом поднялся до первого перехода и подошел к ее двери. Он обернулся в свой человеческий облик и в тот же миг слетел с лестницы, кучей свалившись к ногам Сириуса.

— А вот это уже плохо, — мрачно заметил друг.

— Может надо переступить порог спальни? — Джеймс не собирался так быстро сдаваться.

— Возможно.

Джеймс вновь обернулся оленем и поднялся до двери Лили. Наклонившись ветвистыми рогами, он пару раз ударил ими по двери. За ней послышался шум, легкие шаги и дверь распахнулась.

— Джеймс! — ахнула Лили. Она сделала шаг в сторону, пропуская его внутрь. Оленю чуть ли шею не пришлось свернуть, чтобы протиснуть рога в узкий дверной проем.

Он пересек границу комнаты, обернулся человеком и замер.

— Получилось!

Джеймс высунулся в коридор, где виднелась голова Сириуса, стоящего на второй ступеньке, и уже чуть громче сказал:

— Бродяга, получилось!

— Класс! — Сириус расплылся в улыбке и показал ему большой палец. — Ну, хорошего вам вечера, — он подмигнул Джеймсу и скрылся в гостиной.

Джеймс закрыл дверь и повернулся к Лили.

— Джеймс, что все это зна…

Договорить он ей не дал, прижав ее к себе и крепко поцеловав. Лили была в открытой майке и коротких пижамных шортах. Джеймс еще ни разу не видел ее настолько раздетой. Ее волосы были собраны в пучок, который он распустил и тут же запустил свои пальцы в ее волосы, все теснее прижимая к себе.

— Джеймс, подожди, — Лили с трудом отодвинула лицо от него. Он видел, что она смущена его обнаженным верхом и не знала, куда деть руки, в конце концов, положив их ему на плечи.

— Все хорошо? — спросил он, заглядывая ей в глаза.

— Да, — Лили неуверенно улыбнулась и поцеловала его. Вначале нежно, но постепенно углубляя свой поцелуй.

Джеймс вновь всем телом прижался к ней, отвечая на поцелуй и опуская руки все ниже по ее спине. Он сделал шаг вперед, заставляя ее отступать к ее кровати.

Он аккуратно положил ее на заправленную постель и навис сверху, все также не разрывая поцелуя. Джеймс плохо соображал. Он чувствовал аромат Лили, аромат меда и яблок, и медленно сходил с ума. Одной рукой он пробрался под ее майку и теперь не спеша вел ею вверх, сжимая ее тонкую талию, проводя пальцами по ребрам и ощущая под ними ее сердце, отбивающее бешеный ритм.

— Джеймс, стой, — Лили вновь отстранилась. Она тяжело дышала, как и Джеймс, была раскрасневшаяся и взъерошенная, — Джеймс, пожалуйста, я…я не могу…не сейчас.

— Все нормально, Лили, — хрипло ответил Джеймс и прокашлялся. Он упал рядом с ней, пытаясь восстановить дыхание, — все хорошо.

— Извини, я…

— Лили, ты не должна извиняться, — Джеймс перевернулся на живот и серьезно посмотрел на нее, — я понимаю, — он наклонился к ней и нежно поцеловал в губы.

Для него было пыткой останавливаться каждый раз на самом желанном месте, но Джеймс и правда понимал. Как бы сильно ему этого не хотелось, он не торопил Лили и готов был ждать столько, сколько ей потребуется. К тому же, ему не хотелось, чтобы все это произошло так — в гриффиндорской спальне, спонтанно и без должной подготовки. Он планировал устроить для Лили красивый, незабываемый вечер, со свечами, вином и прочими атрибутами.

— Спасибо, — Лили улыбнулась и провела пальцами по его волосам, пытаясь их пригладить.

— Не за что, — Джеймс расплылся в улыбке и закрыл глаза от удовольствия. Он любил, когда Лили трогала его волосы. — Можем просто полежать, хорошо?

— Да, — выдохнула Лили.

Джеймс устроился поудобнее и, хитро посмотрев на Лили, спросил:

— Хочешь, покажу кое-что интересное?

Он уже запустил руку в карман штанов, но Лили это заметила и густо покраснела.

— Не надо!

— Что? — Джеймс заметил ее взгляд и рассмеялся, — это всего лишь пергамент, но мне нравится ход твоих мыслей.

Он аккуратно достал сложенный потертый пергамент и раскрыл его.

— Узнаешь?

— Что это? — спросила Лили, глядя на пустой пергамент.

— Четвертый курс, коридор, пергамент, — Джеймс пытался вызвать в ее памяти события трехлетней давности, — твои крики, камин.

У Лили на лице появилось озарение и она даже села.

— Неужели я сейчас узнаю, что это был за пергамент, из-за которого вы подняли столько шума?!

— Ты его хотела сжечь! — Джеймс тоже сел на кровати, — а это, между прочим, наша самая ценная вещь.

Он разложил пергамент перед ними на кровати и, взяв палочку Лили, коснулся его и произнес:

— Торжественно клянусь, что замышляю шалость и только шалость.

Лили приблизилась к пергаменту и внимательно следила за появляющимися строчками: «Господа Лунатик, Бродяга, Сохатый и По, поставщики вспомогательных средств для волшебников шалунов, представляют вам свое новое изобретение — Карту Мародеров». Джеймс с удовольствием следил, как у Лили все сильнее расширяются глаза, глядя на расползающуюся карту и точки с именами.

— Смотри, это мы, — он ткнул палочкой в точки с их именами, — а вон там Дамблдор, расхаживает в своем кабинете. А это Филч, караулит кого-то в восточном крыле…

— Джеймс, это невероятно, — прошептала Лили и подняла на него восторженные глаза, — это необыкновенный уровень волшебства.

— Знаю, — довольно сказал Джеймс. — Мы над ней несколько лет работали. Да и все еще иногда добавляем что-нибудь.

— Так вот почему вы практически перестали попадаться Филчу, — протянула Лили, все еще глядя на Карту.

— Да, без этой малышки мы бы сидели на отработках куда чаще, — усмехнулся Джеймс.

— Это очень мощный артефакт, Джеймс, — Лили взяла карту в руки, — и очень опасный, если он попадет не в те руки.

— Этого не случится, — уверенно сказал Джеймс, — Карта всегда при ком-то из нас и если мы ей не пользуемся, она скрыта заклинанием. Смотри, — он коснулся Карту палочкой и произнес: — шалость удалась.

Чернила словно стали впитываться обратно в пергамент, пока он не остался совершенно чистым.

— И часто вы ее используете? — Лили слегка нахмурила брови.

— Да уж, частенько, — хмыкнул Джеймс.

Лили ничего не ответила и немного поджала губы.

— Да ладно тебе, — улыбнулся Джеймс и приблизился вплотную к ее лицу, — мы же ничего плохо не делаем, так…мелкие шалости.

— Знаю я ваши мелкие шалости.

— Это не ты говоришь, это староста внутри тебя говорит, — Джеймс чмокнул Лили в губы, которые она все еще недовольно поджимала.

— Мы единое целое, вообще-то, — Лили позволила себе улыбнуться, — как ты и твой олень.

Джеймс рассмеялся и повалил их с Лили обратно кровать.

— Да, все мы не идеальны, — сказал он, счастливо улыбаясь.

Он принялся ей рассказывать, как им пришла в голову идея создания этой Карты, какие чары они на нее наложили и особо интересные случаи, когда Карта им помогала. Они проговорили еще очень долго, пока сами не заметили, как уснули.


	26. План А

_**Сириус Блэк** _

Сириус не видел Бланк все выходные и сейчас сходил с ума от желания взглянуть на нее.

На завтрак она опять не явилась, и Сириус со злостью думал, что когда-нибудь она умрет от голода, а он будет только рад.

Его нервировало, что он бессознательно поворачивает голову на каждого входящего в Большой зал и постоянно обегает слизеринский стол взглядом. Опять сорвавшись на Мародерах, он недовольный пошел на Чары, надеясь увидеть ее там и проклясть за испорченные нервы.

У него не было четкой стратегии по осуществлению своего плана, как бы затащить ее в постель, поэтому он решил, что будет импровизировать. Хоть и понимал, что это не лучший способ, потому что когда он ее видел, он терял остатки разума и только и делал, что выводил ее из себя, наслаждаясь ее яростью. Но все его нутро подсказывало, что он двигается в верном направлении и однажды она сдастся под его напором. «Однажды» — это было слишком долго, и Сириус подумывал опоить ее чем-нибудь или применить силу, но понимал, что это не правильно и так нельзя. Но не по каким-то благородным соображениям. Ему хотелось не просто близости с ней, а чтобы она сама, первая, попросила его об этом. Чтобы она просила, умоляла его поцеловать ее, обнять ее и овладеть. Как бы самонадеянно это не звучало, но он знал, перед блэковской харизмой и упрямством еще ни одна не устояла.

В классе Бланк тоже не оказалось, что заставило беситься Сириуса в два раза сильнее.

Она зашла в кабинет с ударами колокола, словно специально ждала этого момента. Не глядя в его сторону, она прошла до своего места и села. Удовольствие приносил только тот факт, что она все еще была с шелковым платком, повязанным на шее. Сириус с наслаждением думал о том, что на ее шее все еще его засосы. И он хотел, чтобы они там были всегда.

Сириусу и раньше нравились Чары, но сейчас он стал любить этот предмет еще больше. Студенты сидели друг напротив друг друга в два ряда, между которыми было не более пятнадцати футов. Но если раньше Сириусу не особо нравилось смотреть на слизеринские лица, то теперь он не сводил с противоположного ряда своего взгляда.

Он наблюдал за каждым движением Бланк. За тем, как она записывает лекцию, как заправляет прядку волос за ухо, как теребит кончик шелкового платка. Как закусывает губу и прикрывает глаза. И то, как ее невыносимо бесит его пристальное внимание.

Он ловил небывалое удовольствие, чувствуя, как ее раздражает его взгляд и то, что она не может с этим ничего сделать. Он знал, что она уже вся кипит от гнева, и будь ее воля, опять бы бросилась с кулаками на него.

_Или сбежала._

Но Сириусу этого было мало, ему хотелось вывести ее еще сильнее. Он написал записку и отлевитировал ее ей. Бланк вначале долго прожигала его взглядом, потом взяла пергамент и развернула его. Сириус видел, как ее глаза бегают по строчкам: _«Судя по твоему мечтательному выражению лица, ты сейчас вспоминаешь чистку котлов. Я прав, дорогуша?»_. Ее лицо сейчас менее всего походило на мечтательное, но ему было все равно. Сириус видел, как она сжимает пергамент в кулаке и гневно на него смотрит. Не произнося ни звука, одними губами, она в нецензурной форме послала его далеко и надолго. Сириусу в этот момент казалось, что его сердце из груди выпрыгнет от счастья. Он расплылся в улыбке и откинулся на спинку стула, размышляя, как бы зажать ее после урока.

Едва прозвенел колокол, Бланк рванула со своего места с рекордной скоростью. Он устремился за ней, но в дверях уже образовался затор и когда он выскочил в коридор, ее и след простыл. Сириус выругался.

_Ничего, долго ты от меня бегать не сможешь._

После обеда у них должен был быть совместный Уход за магическими существами, и вот там-то уж Сириус не даст ей сбежать.

Пообедав, они разделились. У Северуса было свободное время и он пошел заниматься в лабораторию, а Сириус, Джеймс и Ремус отправились на опушку к Запретному лесу, где у них проходил Уход.

Профессор Кеттлберн сказал, что на сегодняшнем занятии они вновь будут заниматься саламандрами. Он обнаружил целый выводок, который был болен чешуйной паршей.

— Вам необходимо разделиться по парам, — сказал профессор, — взять на себя одну саламандру, натирать ее перцем чили и поддерживать слабый огонь в ее чаше.

Сириус оставил Джеймса с Ремусом и встал позади Бланк, которая стояла в первом ряду, ближе всех к профессору.

— Мисс де Бланк, мистер Блэк, держите вашу саламандру, — профессор протянул ей большую медную чашу, в которой слабо шевелилась саламандра.

— Что? — Бланк резко развернулась и, увидев Сириуса чуть ли не вплотную к себе, отшатнулась. — Я не буду с ним работать! Лучше одна!

— Одной нельзя, они сейчас больны и могут напасть. Мистер Блэк вас подстрахует.

— О, я с радостью подстрахую мадемуазель Бланк, — сказал Сириус, не сводя ненормального взгляда с ее лица.

Бланк заозиралась по сторонам, но все уже разбились парами и выхода ей не оставалось, кроме как согласиться.

Сириус взял протянутую профессором чашу и пошел к самой окраине поляны, подальше от остальных. Бланк, что-то недовольно говоря по-французски, шла за ним. Сириус даже не скрывал своей улыбки.

Он поставил чашу, и они сели по разные стороны от нее. Бланк надела огнезащитные перчатки и стала аккуратно натирать саламандру перцем, пока Сириус поддерживал огонь в чаше.

Сириус знал, что Бланк долго не выдержит его внимания и скоро взорвется. Он этим наслаждался. Он впервые был от нее в такой близости при дневном свете и сейчас пользовался моментом и рассматривал ее лицо. Он смотрел на ее длинные светлые ресницы, слегка изогнутые нахмуренные брови, родинки на ее скулах, тонкий прямой нос. На ее губы, которые быстро пересыхали на ветру. И ему так хотелось их облизать, чтобы они вновь стали влажными.

— Что тебе нужно, Блэк? — она не выдержала и подняла голову на него.

— Почему ты бегаешь от меня, Бланк?

— Что тебе нужно, Блэк? — снова спросила она.

— Почему ты бегаешь от меня? Бланк.

Она гневно уставилась на него. Сириус сдерживал себя из последних сил, чтобы не притянуть ее за голову к себе и не поцеловать, постоянно напоминая себе, что они окружены одноклассниками.

— С чего ты взял, что я от тебя бегаю? Сдался ты мне.

— Ну, видимо, сдался, раз ты на меня с поцелуями набросилась на отработке, — смакуя каждое слово, произнес он.

Бланк чуть ли не задохнулась от возмущения, и даже перестала натирать саламандру.

— Я набросилась?! Ты рехнулся, Блэк!

— Скажи еще, что тебе не понравилось, — Сириус прикусил нижнюю губу и опустил взгляд на ее губы. Ее щеки тут же вспыхнули румянцем, то ли от смущения, то ли от злости.

— Понравилось? Да я тебя терпеть не могу!

— Вот как? — Сириус театрально удивился и вскинул брови. — То есть ты всем, кого терпеть не можешь, засовываешь язык в рот?

— Я бы убила тебя прямо здесь голыми руками, не будь тут свидетелей, — прошипела она.

Сириус наклонился к ней и прошептал в ответ:

— Хочешь знать, что бы сделал я своими руками, не будь тут свидетелей?

Она отпрянула от него и в ее глазах вспыхнула злость. Сириус наслаждался ее смущением, он уже открыл рот, чтобы сказать очередную пошлость, но Бланк опередила. Она наклонилась к нему совсем близко и томным чарующим голосом медленно произнесла:

— О, да, Блэк, я хочу, — она заскользила взглядом по его лицу, опускаясь ниже, — расскажи мне. Что бы ты сделал своими руками?

Сириус растерялся на мгновение, но быстро взял себя в руки, игнорируя желание вцепиться в нее губами и никогда не отпускать.

— Решила сыграть в мою игру, Бланк? — все также вполголоса сказал Сириус, с маниакальным восторгом глядя в ее глаза и чувствуя болезненное возбуждение. — Знай, правил тут нет, а победитель всегда я.

Сириус заметил в ее глазах нечто новое, мелькнувшее всего на мгновение, прежде чем исчезнуть и оставить лишь гнев и отвращение.

— Отсутствие правил мне только на руку, Блэк, — ее губы растянулись в ядовитой ухмылке, — ведь можно делать так.

В эту же секунду он почувствовал обжигающий холод на руке и следом, ярко-синим пламенем, вспыхнул рукав его мантии. Он, грязно ругаясь от боли и злости, вскочил на ноги и заклинанием затушил огонь. От рукава мантии и школьной рубашки ничего не осталось, по коже расползался сильный ожог, от которого горела и отнималась рука.

Сириус перевел бешеный взгляд на Бланк, она все также сидела с саламандрой в руках и ухмылялась, потом повернулась в сторону остальных и крикнула:

— Профессор Кеттлберн! Кажется, Блэку нужно в Больничное крыло.

Тот кинулся к ним, охая и ахая.

— Мистер Блэк, как же так?! — он достал палочку и наложил на его руку неизвестное заклинание. Ожог тут же покрылся белой пеной, острая и обжигающая боль начала стихать.

— Да уж, вот так неприятность, — с поддельным беспокойством и злобным удовлетворением в глазах сказала Бланк.

— Не думай, что ты так легко отделалась, дорогуша, — прошипел ей Сириус.

— Мистер Блэк, я провожу вас в Больничное крыло, — сказал профессор и повернулся к остальным студентам, — мистер Люпин, вы за главного, я скоро вернусь.

Мадам Помфри намазала ожог жутко-пахнущей мазью, перевязала волшебными бинтами, пропитанными настойкой из различных трав и влила в Сириуса три микстуры. Со словами, что к утру кожа на руке будет, как новенькая, она его отпустила.

***

Следующие полтора дня Сириус злился на Бланк. Весь вторник он опять доставал ее своими комментариями о ее выдающихся успехах, в очередной раз обсмеял ее «отвратительно» по Истории магии и заметил, что это стало его любимой тенденцией. За ужином он стащил ее шелковый платок с шеи, с восторгом обнаружив под ним зеленовато-синий след. Бланк взбесилась. Ей пришлось распустить волосы, чтобы скрыть его засос, что опять неимоверно порадовало Сириуса.

В среду он вновь вернулся к домогательствам. Совместных уроков у них в этот день не было. Он пытался ее отловить после завтрака и после обеда, но она всегда успевала сбежать и скрыться в бесконечных коридорах. Поэтому к ужину он вооружился Картой Мародеров и уверенностью, что в этот раз ей убежать не удастся.

— Ты куда-то собираешься? — спросил Ремус, глядя, как он засовывает Карту во внутренний карман мантии.

Карту они обычно использовали в трех случаях: когда надо было сбежать из школы в Хогсмид незамеченными и в своих бесконечных проделках; Сириус ее использовал, когда поздно возвращался от своих поклонниц; а Джеймс раньше частенько следил по ней за Лили, чем вызывал бесконечные насмешки Сириуса.

— Да, собираюсь, — уклончиво ответил Сириус.

— И куда же? — без всякой задней мысли поинтересовался Джеймс.

— Давайте вы мне не будете задавать вопросы, на которые не хотите знать ответы, — ответил Сириус. Его голова была занята одной только мыслью, и выдумывать правдоподобную отговорку не было ни сил, ни желания.

— Давайте, — согласился Северус и скривился, очевидно, решив, что Сириус опять собирается к одной из своих девиц, а он слушать подобные истории терпеть не мог. Впрочем, не так далеко он и оказался от истины.

— Ну, что? — спросил Сириус, заметив долгий и серьезный взгляд Ремуса.

— Ничего, — вздохнул он, — просто…не наделай глупостей.

Сириус на него недовольно глянул, но ничего отвечать не стал. Он перевел взгляд на слизеринский стол. Бланк все еще сидела там, поэтому он решительно встал и направился на выход из зала, чтобы не вызывать лишних подозрений.

Он спрятался в одном из потайных ходов, находящемся в подземелье. Со стороны коридора проход был незаметен и выглядел, как обычная стена, на самом же деле, там был арочный вход. Другой конец этого прохода выходил на нижний уровень подземелий. О нем никто не знал, поэтому Сириус был спокоен, что им никто не помешает. Он навалился на стену и раскрыл Карту. Точка с именем «София де Бланк» все еще находилась в Большом зале, но потом зашевелилась и двинулась в сторону подземелий. Сириус неотрывно следил, как она становится все ближе к нему. В груди, с каждым ее шагом, все больше поднималось чувство восторга и волнения. Когда она уже была в нескольких футах, он скрыл Карту и убрал ее обратно в карман.

_Славная будет шалость._

Как только Бланк поравнялась с его убежищем, он грубо схватил ее за руку и затащил внутрь.

— Что за?!..Блэк! — выдохнула она.

— Ну, привет, — Сириус расплылся в улыбке. Он прижал ее к стене, расставив руки возле ее головы и не давая сбежать.

— Убери свои грязные лапы! — она уперлась своими руками ему в грудь, пытаясь отодвинуть.

— Я тебя и не трогаю, — он был в нескольких дюймах от нее, но и правда не прикасался к ней. — По-моему, это ты сейчас меня лапаешь.

Она убрала одну руку и потянулась ею в карман, но Сириус ее ловко перехватил и прижал руку к стене.

— Палочка тебе не понадобится, Бланк.

В полумраке коридора ее глаза горели желтым пламенем, и Сириус вновь не мог отвести взгляда, загипнотизированный этой магией.

— Что тебе нужно, Блэк?

— Может быть, у тебя есть какие-то предположения? — Сириус медленно приближался к ней, ощущая ее горячее дыхание. — Что мне нужно, Бланк? Что мне нужно от тебя?

— Ты болен, — выдавила она, отворачивая лицо.

— Да, это точно, — негромко сказал он и провел носом вверх по ее щеке и скуле, с шумом вдыхая ее аромат, от которого все внутри него сходило с ума от желания.

Он почувствовал, как по ее телу прошла дрожь, и она громко вздохнула. Его сердце мгновенно отозвалось ускоренным ритмом, а тело огнем вспыхнуло.

— Прекрати, Блэк.

— Прекратить? Но тебе же нравится, я чувствую, — свободной рукой он взял ее лицо и большим пальцем провел по нижней губе. Она с силой отбросила его руку, но он ее также перехватил и прижал к стене.

Она напоминала маленькую птичку, что поймали в клетку. Сириус ощущал ее сумасшедший стук сердца, ее горячее дыхание и видел злость и отчаяние в глазах.

— Что, больше не хочется в игры играть? — спросил Сириус. — Ты не такая смелая, когда рядом никого нет, правда?

В ее глазах вновь что-то мелькнуло, и она с небывалой силой оттолкнула его, заставив сделать шаг назад и прижаться к противоположной стене. Сириус уже готов был ловить ее, ожидая ее очередного побега. Но она подошла к нему и прижалась еще теснее, чем он к ней. Одной рукой она провела вверх по его телу и остановилась на шее, пуская разряд тока по всему позвоночнику. И глядя снизу вверх, завораживающим голосом спросила:

— Про эти игры ты говоришь, Блэк?

Сириусу казалось, в этот момент его разорвет от счастья. Дыхание перехватило, в висках оглушительно стучал пульс. Он протянул к ней руки, обхватив за талию, и бесконечно сгорая под ее глазами.

— Бланк…

— Кто тут еще?! — с противоположного конца прохода появилась сутулая и кривая фигура Филча. Они дружно повернули головы на шум, и Бланк тут же отстранилась от Сириуса. Филч приближался к ним. — Блэк, опять ты?! Что вы тут забыли?

— Сэр, мадемуазель Бланк меня зажимает в темных углах!

— Кретин, какой же ты кретин, — прошипела она. И Сириус только сейчас заметил, что в ее второй руке уже была палочка.

_Вот же змея!_

— А ну, пшли вон отсюда!

Бланк воспользовалась моментом и дала деру. Сириус кинулся за ней. Вдалеке шла группа пятикурсников со Слизерина и Бланк прибилась к ним.

_Да чтоб тебя!_

Она повернулась к нему, продолжая идти спиной вперед, расплылась в ядовитой усмешке и показала ему неприличный жест.

— Завтра продолжим, дорогуша, — крикнул ей Сириус. Ему хотелось пустить ей вслед проклятье, но вокруг было слишком много свидетелей, еще и Филч стоял за его спиной.

***

Сириус опять проворочался полночи в попытках уснуть. Он ругал себя за то, что проворонил момент, когда Бланк успела достать палочку. Конечно, он не боялся, что она наложит на него какое-либо заклятие — толку бы не хватило, но с ее-то злостью она вполне могла воткнуть ее ему в глаз.

Но не это беспокоило его больше всего. Он не мог понять Бланк. Если со своими желаниями он с трудом, да разобрался, то в разгадке ее чувств он полностью заходил в тупик. Он был абсолютно точно уверен, что на отработке их поцелуй был совершенно обоюден. В тот раз она отвечала ему с не меньшей страстью и желанием. Но он не понимал, почему она продолжает сопротивляться сейчас. Почему смотрит с ненавистью и отвращением.

Сириус отказывался верить, что все это из-за того, что он предатель и маглолюб, в конце концов, даже самые преданные блюстители чистоты крови сдавались под его обаянием. Он был уверен, что тут есть что-то еще. И это «что-то» он обязательно сломает в ней.

После того, как их застал Филч, Сириусу пришлось вновь пойти к Лоуренс, чтобы снять царившее уже несколько суток напряжение в штанах. Лоуренс была на седьмом небе от счастья, Сириус же только разозлился. На себя и на Бланк. Но больше, конечно, все же на Бланк.

После обеда им предстояли Зелья со слизеринцами и Сириус строил планы, как бы ее задержать в классе после урока. Сегодня они готовили усыпляющее зелье и Сириус гнал от себя мысли, использовать его на Бланк.

_Нет. Нет. Она должна быть полностью в сознании. Иначе на нее не свалить будет всю инициативу. А в этом случае я не смогу насмехаться над ней и «страдать», что она затащила меня в постель._

_…к тому же, учитывая ее темперамент, усыплять ее будет просто грех…_

— Стой, Сириус, — Северус грубо вырвал его из грез, — необходимо лишь две меры стандартного ингредиента, а не три.

Северус вовремя остановил его руку, которая чуть было не опрокинула в котел лишнюю меру. Сегодня каждый самостоятельно готовил зелье, но Северус успевал присматривать и за котлом Сириуса.

— Да, точно, — отстраненно сказал он, — спасибо.

Северус на него недовольно посмотрел.

— Почему ты не ходишь с Джеймсом на дополнительные занятия?

— Я хожу! — возмутился Сириус, — только не всегда.

— Одно занятие. Ты сходил на одно занятие, Сириус.

— Ты что, отчитывать меня собрался? — усмехнулся он.

— Вот еще. Я не собираюсь лишать Рема его любимой привилегии, — так же усмехнулся Северус, и они негромко рассмеялись.

— Я все слышу, — сказал Ремус, сидящий впереди вместе с Джеймсом.

Сириус задумчиво посмотрел на Бланк, которая сидела с Эванс. Каждая нависала над своим котлом, но Бланк что-то постоянно говорила, а Эванс хихикала.

И ведь она общается с маглорожденной и лицо не кривит. Точно тут что-то не чисто.

— Слушай, Сев, — вполголоса позвал Сириус, — что можно такого сделать с усыпляющим зельем, чтобы оно… как же правильно выразиться, не взорвалось, но…растеклось там, не знаю, испортилось…

Северус на него подозрительно покосился, потом перевел взгляд на Бланк и тяжело вздохнул.

— Не надоело еще ей подлянки устраивать? — достаточно громко спросил он. Сириус на него шикнул и кивком головы указал на впереди сидящих друзей. Северус закатил глаза и кивнул.

— Не надоело! И вообще, это не подлянка, мне надо ее после урока задержать, — Сириус отвел взгляд, — разговор есть.

— Ну, если только «задержать», можно подкинуть ей в котел пару игл дикобраза. Ее зелье тут же загустеет и расплавит котел, а главное Лили ничего не успеет с этим сделать, однако поймет, что послужило причиной.

— Это уже не так важно, — отмахнулся Сириус и расплылся в улыбке.

Он взял из шкафчика с ингредиентами иглы дикобраза и стал ждать сигнала Северуса, в какой момент лучше их кинуть в котел.

Урок подходил к концу, Слизнорт завершал свой обход с проверкой и вот-вот должен был прозвенеть колокол. Бланк уже закупоривала пробирку, в которую налила зелье для сдачи, а терпение Сириуса стремительно заканчивалось.

— Ну, когда?

— Сейчас, — кивнул Северус.

Сириус заклинанием поднял иглы дикобраза и направил их сторону Бланк. Иглы опустились в ее котел вровень с ударом колокола. Послышался негромкий хлопок и класс заполонил запах гари. Как и говорил Северус, ее зелье мгновенно загустело и расплавило котел, залив всю парту и пол. Бланк от испуга выронила свою пробирку, которую еще не успела сдать, и резко повернулась на Сириуса, со всем гневом глядя в его глаза.

— Да уж, вот так неприятность, — нарочито громко сказал он.

Слизнорт недовольно покачал головой:

— Мисс де Бланк, будьте добры прибрать за собой.

Сириус знал, что помогать ей никто не станет, никто из ее одноклассников не хотел нарваться на хамство. И только Эванс неслась к ней от стола преподавателя.

— Сохатый, уведи свою… — Сириус скривился. Джеймс усмехнулся, подмигнул ему и поспешил к Лили.

Сириус дождался, пока класс опустеет и не спеша подошел к ее парте.

— Нужна помощь? — его губы опять против воли растянулись в улыбке.

Бланк поднялась из-за парты, где тихо матерясь вручную оттирала застывшее зелье. Сириус чувствовал, как ее ярость растекается по его телу, вновь заставляя его гореть и ощущать невыразимый восторг.

— Я прикончу тебя, Блэк.

— Ты сделаешь это прямо сейчас? — он приподнял брови и с удовольствием оглядел ее с ног до головы.

Они стояли с противоположных концов парты и испепеляли друг друга взглядом. Сириус медленно достал палочку.

— Только попробуй, Блэк, — она нервно сглотнула и перевела взгляд на палочку и обратно на его лицо.

— Попробовать что, Бланк? — Сириус оперся одной рукой на парту и, прокрутив палочку между пальцев, сделал вид, что прицеливается на нее. Потом усмехнулся и окинул ее взглядом, — вчера ты хотела воспользоваться палочкой, почему я не могу?

Сириус видел в ее глазах все свои любимые эмоции. Тут и гнев, и злоба, и отвращение.

— Только тронь меня, и тебя из школы тут же вышвырнут.

— О, дорогуша, запугивать ты своих слизней будешь, — Сириус опять улыбнулся, — на меня это не действует.

Сириус поднял палочку и взмахнул, невербально выпустив заклинание. Бланк отшатнулась к стене, с трудом подавив крик. Сириус рассмеялся.

— Успокойся, Бланк, я лишь убрал твое варево.

Она еще секунду смотрела на него расширенными от шока глазами, но быстро пришла в себя и метнула взгляд к двери.

— О, нет, не так быстро, мы еще не закончили, — Сириус сделал шаг к ней навстречу, обходя парту. Она тут же дернулась, и они вновь оказались по противоположные стороны. Сириус нехорошо усмехнулся, — будешь играть в игры, Бланк?

— Но тебе же нравится, я чувствую, — в ее глазах вновь что-то появилось на одно мгновение.

— Ты даже не представляешь, насколько, — Сириус облизал свои пересохшие губы и опустил взгляд на ее. Бланк была всего в паре футов от него. Ему хотелось схватить ее, перетащить через парту и наконец-то поцеловать.

_Только руку протяни и вот она…_

Желание сжать ее в своих объятиях становилось болезненным. Они уже слишком долго стояли и смотрели друг на друга. Надо было что-то решать.

Сириус едва заметно взмахнул палочкой, от чего парта с грохотом отъехала к стене, расчищая ему путь до Бланк.

Он в один шаг пересек расстояние, разделяющее их, и прижал ее к стоящей позади парте. Бланк вновь оказалась зажатой между его рук. А он ловил маниакальный восторг от ее близости. В нос сразу ударил ягодный аромат, а на коже чувствовалось ее горячее дыхание.

— Знакомая ситуация, правда, Бланк? — Сириус нависал над ней, пожирая взглядом ее лицо, которое так хотелось целовать.

— Ты чертов псих, Блэк! — она вцепилась в его плечи, не давая ему еще сильнее приблизиться.

— Тебе это нравится? — он усмехнулся. Он сейчас плохо понимал, что делает и говорит, полностью завороженный ее губами.

— Блэк…— она была так близко, что он ощутил ее выдох на своих губах.

Он с трудом поднял взгляд, встречаясь с ее глазами.

Сейчас в них не горели его любимые злоба и ярость, а только одно лишь чистое и абсолютное желание. Ему казалось, сердце давно перестало биться, не вытерпев напряжения.

Он склонился к ней еще ближе, одной рукой обхватив ее за талию. Ее рука скользнула ему в волосы, сжимая их. Она слегка приоткрыла рот и всего на дюйм подалась вперед.

Кровь внутри него достигла точки кипения. Он знал, она хочет этого не меньше него. Сириус положил руку ей на шею и, прикрыв глаза, едва ощутимо коснулся ее губ своими, проведя по ним кончиком языка.

Дверь в класс неожиданно распахнулась и на пороге появилась группа когтевранцев с пятого курса. Бланк его резко оттолкнула, обошла парту и уже сделала шаг по направлению к двери.

_Нет, сейчас ты не сбежишь. Только не сейчас!_

Сириус обогнул парту и хотел уже идти за ней, как вдруг:

— Сириус! — в толпе показалось смазливое лицо Лоуренс. Она растолкала своих одногруппников и кинулась ему на шею. — Я так рада тебя видеть! Ты вчера так быстро ушел, — Лоуренс обиженно поджала губы.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь, — Сириус вспоминал про себя все самые нецензурные выражения и пытался отцепить Лоуренс.

Бланк уже пробиралась через толпу пятикурсников, к которой прибавились еще и пуффендуйцы. На выходе она обернулась, бросила свою ядовитую усмешку и скрылась в коридоре.

— Я тороплюсь, давай потом, — он, наконец, отцепил Лоуренс и устремился в коридор, расталкивая и ругаясь на тех, кто все еще стоял в дверях.

Выбежав в коридор, ее там он уже не нашел.

— Черт! — Сириус со злости выхватил палочку и бросил Бомбарду в рядом стоящие доспехи, которые со страшным грохотом рассыпались по полу. Он нервно оглянулся и, пока не появились свидетели, быстро ушел через потайной ход.

От этого недопоцелуя у него все дрожало внутри, и готово было взорваться. Он отправился на голгофу, покурить и успокоиться. Руки тряслись, как у старого маразматика, и он с трудом прикурил сигарету. Спустя сорок минут, полпачки сигарет и несколько взорванных кустов на школьном дворе, он решил, что после ужина ее уже точно ничего не спасет.

На ужин Бланк не пришла.

***

_Сегодня все получится._

Сириус проснулся с мыслью, что сегодня он обязательно добьется своего. Он уже забыл, когда в последний раз нормально спал. Его злость от этой всей ситуации достигла небывалых высот, и он решил, что в лепешку расшибется, но сегодня она станет его. И ему наплевать, будет ли он гореть под огнем саламандры, будет ли на них смотреть Филч или вообще весь Хогвартс.

_Сегодня все получится._

Целый день Бланк прибивалась к слизеринцам, и одна за весь день ни разу не появилась. Сириус видел, как она кривится от их общества, но продолжает использовать их, словно щит от него.

_Тебя это не спасет, Бланк. Не сегодня, дорогуша._

Он решил дать ей немного времени отдохнуть от него. На совместной Трансфигурации он ни разу не посмотрел в ее сторону, за завтраком и обедом полностью игнорировал. Он надеялся, она ослабит бдительность и тогда-то он нападет.

Уходя с ужина, она опять прибилась к небольшой группе слизеринцев. Сириус поднялся из-за стола и направился за ними.

Он сократил расстояние через пару потайных ходов и ждал в коридоре, в котором они вот-вот должны были появиться.

Слизеринцы вывернули из-за поворота и значительно сбросили темп, увидев в коридоре гриффиндорца.

Бланк шла чуть впереди остальных. Очевидно, она ожидала, что Сириус нападет на нее сзади, потому и шла самая первая. От Сириуса не укрылась мелькнувшая растерянность на лице, которая тут же сменилась злостью.

— Мадемуазель Бланк, не уделите мне пару минут? — громко спросил он.

Она хотела его обойти, но он сделал шаг в сторону, преграждая ей путь. Она попыталась дернуться в другую сторону, он вновь сделал шаг в сторону.

— Ну, так что? — спросил он.

Группа слизеринцев уже поравнялась с ними и медленно обогнула их, сворачивая на них головы. Кто-то из студенток прошептал: «Два сапога — пара», что, впрочем, прошло мимо ушей Сириуса.

— Будь ты с ними поласковее, они бы тебя не бросили тут, верно? — усмехнулся Сириус, когда слизеринцы скрылись за поворотом.

Бланк ему ничего не ответила, продолжая упрямо смотреть ему в глаза.

— Что это вчера было, Бланк?

— О чем ты? О том, как ты испортил мое зелье? Хотела бы я знать!

— Нет, о том, что было несколько позднее, — Сириус стал медленно приближаться к ней, заставляя отступать к стене.

— Когда у тебя девка на шее повисла? Так это лучше у тебя спросить.

Сириус довольно усмехнулся:

— Мне нравится, что ты ревнуешь.

Бланк окончательно уперлась в стену, и Сириус опять навис над ней, одной рукой оперевшись в стену. Она рассмеялась и оглядела его сверху донизу.

— Ревную? Держи карман шире, Блэк.

Он грубо схватил ее за подбородок и поднял ее лицо.

— Ты хотела этого не меньше меня, Бланк!

— Тебе показалось!

— Правда? Я так не думаю.

— Да ты, похоже, вообще не привык это делать!

— Хватит, Бланк, просто скажи, что ты тоже этого хочешь.

— Не хочу! Ты мне противен, Блэк! — она сделала попытку дернуться, но Сириус крепче прижал ее рукой к стене.

Он закрыл глаза и с шумом втянул воздух.

— Чувствуешь? В воздухе просто смердит враньем.

— Ты невменяемый.

— Одно только слово, Бланк, — он был так близко, что кончиком носа задевал ее кожу, — одно слово, и я сам все сделаю.

— Нет…

— Вот видишь, ты уже не так активно сопротивляешься, — прошептал Сириус ей на ухо. Одной рукой он по-прежнему держал ее лицо, вторую переместил ей на талию, пробравшись под распахнутую мантию. Он поднимал руку выше, ощущая сквозь ткань футболки ее тонкие ребра. Он чувствовал ее обжигающее дыхание на своей шее и легкую дрожь в ее теле. — Ты хочешь этого.

— Хватит, — ее голос дрогнул. Она с силой вцепилась в плечи Сириуса.

Он отстранился на пару дюймов, только чтобы посмотреть ей в глаза своим затуманенным взглядом. Ему уже становилось наплевать на свой план добиться от нее слов, что она хочет его. Ему хотелось уже прямо сейчас впиться в нее губами и разорвать на ней одежду. Он опустил взгляд на ее губы и провел по ним большим пальцем. Бланк дернулась.

— Кто-то идет, Блэк.

— И что? — спросил он на автомате, плохо понимания происходящее.

— И то! Отпусти!

Он слегка отодвинулся от нее, продолжая прижимать одной рукой к стене и смотреть на ее лицо, все еще плохо соображая.

Из-за угла вывернули два младшекурсника. Сириус видел, как Бланк бросила на них взгляд и ее глаза расширились, выражая неизвестные ему эмоции.

Сириус терпеливо ждал, когда они пройдут мимо. Но те замедлили шаг и, в конце концов, вообще остановились. Он повернул голову на них.

_Змееныши._

Очкастый парень прямо смотрел на Бланк, второй неуверенно переступал с ноги на ногу.

— Какие-то проблемы? Идите, куда шли, — бросил им Сириус и снова повернулся к Бланк.

— Идите, — негромко сказала Бланк, — все нормально.

Сириус внимательно вглядывался в ее глаза, которые все еще странно смотрели на младшекурсников.

_Неужели она…испугалась за них? Думает, я могу им серьезно навредить?_

— Сказали же вам, все нормально, а теперь пошли вон, — резко сказал им Сириус.

— Я в этом не уверен, — сказал очкастый. Он медленно положил стопку учебников на пол, не спеша отогнул край мантии и достал палочку.

— Ты шутишь, парень? — усмехнулся Сириус. Ситуация становилась до крайности абсурдной.

— Като, не надо, — Бланк действительно выглядела испуганной. Она дернулась, но Сириус легко удерживал ее одной рукой.

— Да, Като, тебе ее лучше послушать, — сказал Сириус и тоже достал палочку.

Второй парень испустил испуганный вздох и, резко развернувшись, бросился бежать по коридору, крикнув им:

— Я за профессором Слизнортом!

— Стоять! — рыкнул Сириус. Парня как парализовало. Сириус убрал руку с Бланк и улыбнулся, — все нормально, не надо ни за кем ходить.

Нападать на детей было низко даже для него. Сириус убрал палочку обратно, Като опустил свою, не сводя взгляда с Бланк.

— Приручила своих змеенышей? — прошипел ей Сириус.

— Змей невозможно приручить, Блэк, — самодовольно усмехнулась она, — это только львята поддаются дрессировке.

Она подошла к очкастому, он поднял свои учебники, и они вместе двинулись в сторону гостиной. Второй парень выглядел смертельно бледным, и все время поворачивался и смотрел на Сириуса.

— Это еще не конец, Бланк, — крикнул ей Сириус, — ты просто оттягиваешь неизбежное.

Она обернулась лишь на мгновение, но Сириус успел увидеть легкую улыбку.


	27. Исследования

_**Северус Снейп** _

— И почему мы встречаемся сегодня, а не завтра, как обычно? — с порога спросила Белби.

— Завтра матч по квиддичу, — пояснил Северус, не поднимая головы от своих записей.

Они с Белби уже почти три недели встречались в лаборатории и работали над составом волчьего противоядия. Работали они всегда по вторникам и субботам, но в этот раз Северусу пришлось перенести их встречу.

— Матч по квиддичу? — презрительным тоном спросила Белби, — серьезно? Мне пришлось пропустить клуб дебатов, который у нас всегда проходит по пятницам.

— Клуб дебатов? — также презрительно спросил Северус и, наконец, поднял на нее голову. — Что это еще такое?

— Мы встречаемся и обсуждаем различные темы. Как правило, это политика, история и наука.

Северус скривил губы. Он всегда считал себя ботаником, но с когтевранцами, конечно, не шел ни в какое сравнение.

— Ладно, — вздохнула Белби и опустилась на соседний стул, — приступим, времени сегодня в обрез.

— Если тебе был так важен этот клуб, могла предупредить. Я мог бы поработать и без тебя.

— Если бы я знала, что ты перенес нашу встречу из-за квиддича, я именно так бы и поступила.

Они хмуро посмотрели друг на друга. Белби отвернулась к своей сумке и достала свою тетрадь. Не глядя на него, она стала раскладывать свои записи.

— Как вообще можно променять работу над зельем на квиддич? Ты же, вроде бы, не тупой, Снейп.

— Я иду на игру только чтобы поддержать Джеймса! Именно так, знаешь ли, поступают друзья.

— Ну конечно, Поттер, — фыркнула она.

— Что-то не устраивает?

— Ничего, — отмахнулась она, — давай уже работать.

Северус хотел было еще повозмущаться, но быстро забыл про свое недовольство, стоило Белби открыть свою заветную тетрадь с исследованиями. Северус втайне от всех восхищался ее интеллектом и аналитическими способностями.

Ему нравилось видеть, как она работает, выстраивает логические цепочки, просчитывает формулы, рассуждает, как умело выискивает и выделяет самую суть, с какой точностью она работает при испытании зелий и ингредиентов.

За то непродолжительное время, что они вместе работают, они значительно продвинулись.

Они пришли к выводу, что вместо настойки из мандрагоры, лучше использовать ее корень. В этом случае зелье получалось более концентрированным и по их предположению, должно было снять все болезненные симптомы при трансформации.

Совершенно случайно обнаружили, что необходимо использовать белладонну, но пока что не определились с дозировкой, поскольку лишняя капля способна вызвать сумасшествие и галлюцинации, а умеренная доза должна была успокоить и вогнать в сон.

Необходимо также было использовать цветы моли, которые являются сильнодействующим средством для снятия магических воздействий. В частности, значительно ослабить магическое воздействие луны на оборотня.

И самое главное, они вывели допустимую дозу аконита, настоянную и выжатую из его плодов. Над этим они трудились дольше всего и в последний вторник им, наконец-то, это удалось.

Сейчас они работали над исследованием лунного камня. Необходимо было проверить, как он будет гармонировать с остальными ингредиентами и решить, что лучше использовать — порошок или все-таки придется собирать лунный свет, как изначально предполагала Белби. А так же решили узнать, есть ли смысл заменить лунный камень лунной росой.

Они начали с самого простого — с проверки лунной росы на совместимость с другими компонентами. В теории, она должна была гармонировать со всеми ингредиентами, но практика показала, что она полностью блокирует эффект цветов моли, и при этом утраивает воздействие белладонны, что категорически нельзя допускать. Она хорошо взаимодействует с мандрагорой, но при добавлении аконита, зелье сворачивается.

На проверки они потратили целый вечер, и Белби недовольно ворчала, что время убито впустую.

— Ничего не впустую, — сказал Северус, — мы исключили один ингредиент, это тоже не маловажно.

— Изначально мы вообще не собирались его использовать, — нахмурилась она.

— Ну, идея о лунной росе принадлежит тебе, — заметил Северус, а Белби лишь недовольно фыркнула.

Белби поставила локти на парту и закрыла лицо руками.

Она сидела так уже довольно долго, и Северус подумывал, что им пора сворачиваться, но она, наконец, зашевелилась.

— Надо зайти с другой стороны, — промычала она невнятно себе в ладони.

— С какой же?

Белби убрала руки от лица и задумчиво посмотрела на Северуса.

— Ты когда-нибудь интересовался астральными мифами?

— Нет, конечно, — хмыкнул он. Северус всегда считал различные мифы и легенды недостойными его времени.

— Этиологические мифы, например, объясняют появление луны и лунных суток, — все также задумчиво продолжала Белби, — а также появление различных животных и существ.

Северус молча наблюдал за ней. Белби словно сама с собой говорила и смотрела сквозь него, поглощенная новой мыслью.

— Еще есть лунарные и солярные мифы, где луне противопоставляется солнце. Возможно, нам, напротив, необходимо использовать ингредиенты, относящиеся к солнечной стороне, чтобы подавлять лунную сущность.

— Возможно, — протянул Северус, хоть и все еще считал это бредовой идеей. Он считал, что в науке не место мифам и выдумкам древних людей.

— Надо об этом подумать, — Белби вернулся ее строгий взгляд, она взглянула на свои часы и поднялась, — а сейчас — закругляемся. Десять минут до отбоя осталось.

Северус согласился и стал собирать свои записи.

Башня Когтеврана была практически по пути, Северус хоть и знал несколько потайных ходов, где можно было бы значительно сократить расстояние до гриффиндорской гостиной, но решил пройтись с Белби.

— Матч завтра, наверняка, закончится до обеда, — сказала она, когда они уже подходили к ее башне, — можно встретиться вечером.

— Вечером мы будем отмечать победу, — ответил Северус.

Белби ухмыльнулась:

— Победу? То есть вы даже не предполагаете, что можете проиграть?

— Только не Джеймс, — усмехнулся Северус, — и только не пуффендуйцам.

— Ясно, — вздохнула Белби, недовольно дернув бровями.

Они остановились возле входа в когтевранскую гостиную, Северус уже хотел попрощаться, как из-за двери буквально вывалился Сириус. Блэк увидел их и расплылся в своей самой гадкой и вульгарной улыбке.

— Пост сдал! — отрапортовал Сириус и с ненормальной улыбкой уставился на Северуса. Не дождавшись ответа, Сириус продолжил, — Сев, ты должен был ответить: «Пост принял» и подняться в башню к когтевранкам.

Сириус расхохотался собственной шутке, а Белби окатила его ледяным взглядом.

— Пока, Снейп, — сказала она Северусу и развернулась к двери.

— Пока, — успел ответить он ей, прежде чем за ней закрылся проход.

Сириус тоже проводил ее взглядом, повернулся к Северусу и, выпучив глаза, громко прошептал:

— Кто это, Сев? Я вначале решил, что у меня в глазах двоится, прикинь?

Он навалился на него и Северусу в нос ударил сильный запах перегара.

— Мерлин, Сириус, ты пьян.

— Самую малость, — улыбнулся он.

— Идем, — проворчал Северус и позволил Блэку положить руку ему на плечо. — И что за повод для праздника?

— М-м-м…сегодня пятница, — туманно ответил Сириус.

— Да, чем не повод напиться.

Сириус затянул какую-то тоскливую песню, ужасно фальшивя.

— Заткнись, Бродяга, Филч еще услышит, а уже отбой был.

— Да ладно тебе! — отмахнулся он и еще громче начал завывать.

— Ты опять к Лоуренс ходил? — спросил Северус, лишь бы Сириус перестал горланить.

— М-м, нет… я к Кристен ходил… или к Монике? Мерлин всемогущий, Сев, их так много, что мне иногда кажется, что у меня голова треснет от этих имен, — с неподдельной грустью сказал Сириус.

— Соболезную тебе, Сириус, такая беда! — съязвил Северус, — знать бы еще, чем тебе помочь!

— О, я знаю, чем! — ответил Сириус и взгляд его вдруг стал жестким и холодным.

— Правда? — искренне заинтересовался Северус.

— Да, — Сириус убрал с него руку и, взмахнув руками, крепко сжал кулаки, — это все эта змея!

Северус на него удивленно посмотрел и усмехнулся:

— Надо же, крепко она тебе в душу засела. Еще немного и я начну сомневаться в твоей любимой фразочке, что «Блэки не способны на любовь».

— Блэки не способны! — выпалил он и грозно посмотрел на него.

— Ты-то ведь у нас необычный Блэк.

— Я ее ненавижу! — Сириус резко развернулся и схватил его за ворот мантии, со всей злостью глядя ему в глаза. — Ненавижу!

Северус на него равнодушно посмотрел и стал медленно, по одному, отцеплять его пальцы от своей мантии.

— Знаешь, что, Сириус? Мне осточертело, что ты на нас постоянно срываешься. Возьми уже себя в свои блэковские руки и прекрати страдать по девке.

Мародеры давно привыкли к вспышкам гнева у Сириуса. Он всегда все эмоции переживал чересчур бурно. Никогда не умел контролировать свои чувства, мог вспылить на пустом месте или устроить скандал. На третьем курсе Джеймс ему даже вручил самодельную бумажную корону с золотой надписью «Королева Драмы». При этом, Сириус иногда впадал в крайность, выпускал своего внутреннего аристократа и напускал на себя непробиваемый и высокомерный вид. Северус не знал, какая из этих двух личностей Сириуса раздражает его больше. Из второго состояния Сириуса всегда вытаскивал Джеймс, первое его состояние всегда мог утихомирить Ремус, Северус же не представлял, что ему делать ни с «Королевой», ни с «Аристократом», предпочитая в такие моменты его просто не трогать, хоть и не всегда мог удержаться от колких комментариев.

В последнее время его безумные вспышки начали переходить все границы дозволенного, и остальных это заметно напрягало, хоть никто ему ничего и не говорил, предпочитая переждать эту бурю. Все знали, что Сириус не только быстро взрывается, но и также быстро успокаивается.

Северус замечал, что всему виной Бланк. Она Северусу не нравилась, он считал ее недалекой и избалованной стервой. К тому же, Сириус реагирует на нее слишком остро, а та лишь подливает масла в огонь. Для него было загадкой, что Сириус нашел в ней и почему никак не успокоится.

— Да, что-то я психанул, — буркнул Сириус и посмотрел на Северуса своим щенячьим взглядом, который считался у него вместо извинений.

Северус едва удержался, чтобы не закатить глаза и недовольно произнес:

— Ладно, идем уже.

Сириус пошел чуть впереди него, нацепив надменную маску.

— Как думаешь, — Северус попытался перевести тему разговора, — Сохатый завтра разгромит пуффендуйцев в первые пять минут или даст им возможность поиграть?

Сириус ухмыльнулся, отвратительная маска тут же слетела с лица, а в глазах появился блеск.

— Он их еще погоняет, чтобы все во всей красе успели посмотреть, что гриффиндорская команда лучше всех. Да и он не будет лишать своих любимых охотниц возможности позабивать голы.

— Сохатый, вроде, травоядное, — усмехнулся Северус, — а порой ведет себя, как настоящий хищник.

— Это все гриффиндорская львиная сущность, — у Сириуса в глазах вспыхнул ненормальный огонь, — нам нравится играть с нашей жертвой.

— Ты выглядишь сейчас, как маньяк, — покосился на него Северус, — ты знаешь об этом?

Сириус довольно усмехнулся, закинул руку Северусу на плечо, заставив его скривиться, и снова затянул песню. Только в этот раз, уже более бодрую.


	28. Открытие сезона

_**Джеймс Поттер** _

— Итак, сегодня мы открываем сезон, — Джеймс с волнением оглядел свою команду, сидящую за столом в Большом зале в отдалении от остальных гриффиндорцев. Перед каждым матчем они всегда садились отдельно и вместе завтракали. Джеймс следил, чтобы каждый член команды плотно поел, всем нужны были силы. Самому Джеймсу кусок в горло не лез, но он заставил себя съесть тост с джемом. — Все готовы?

— Готовы, капитан, — усмехнулась МакКиннон, с безмятежным лицом доедая омлет.

Джеймс хотел уже поворчать на ее беспечность, но вовремя вспомнил, что Марлин его лучшая охотница и ей можно.

Они все поднялись из-за стола и дружно направились на выход. Вслед им слышались подбадривающие крики и пожелания удачи.

Дойдя до раздевалки и переодевшись в форму, Джеймс собрал их вокруг себя с напутственной речью.

— Ричард и Кристофер, — он обратился к своим загонщикам, — вы сильнее и быстрее любого бладжера. На вас надежда, что мы не только победим, но победим все целые и невредимые!

— Будет сделано, капитан! — Ричард отдал честь и широко улыбнулся.

— Марлин, Джес, Лора, — он посмотрел на охотниц, — мне хочется сказать, что вы самые красивые игроки в квиддич, но это не поможет нам победить, — девушки счастливо улыбнулись, а Лора покрылась густым румянцем, — Джес, не забывай, что ты не одна на поле, чаще передавай мячи Лоре и Марлин. Лора, не геройствуй со сложными трюками. Марлин…просто сделай все, как всегда.

Девушки кивнули. Джеймс повернулся к вратарю.

— Грегори, ты наша потрясающая находка. На всех тренировках ты показывал прекрасный уровень игры. Конечно, охотники пуффендуйцев не так сильны, как наши девчонки, но расслабляться все равно не стоит, — Джеймс ему улыбнулся, тот в ответ скривил лицо в подобии улыбки. Для Грегори это был первый матч и он заметно волновался. Джеймс положил ему руку на плечо и несильно сжал, — ничего не бойся! Мы же гриффиндорцы! Мы всегда выходим в бой с высоко поднятой головой и полной уверенностью в победе!

— Да, мы победим! — Грегори собрался и во взгляде появилась некоторая уверенность.

Джеймс в этот момент подумал, кто бы его подбодрил. Его и самого слегка потряхивало. Это его последний учебный год. Ему надо не просто заполучить кубок школы, а сделать это с полным триумфом.

— Не стоит забывать, — сказала Джес, — что всех наших заслуг не было бы, если бы не наш любимый капитан — звезда квиддича и первоклассный ловец!

— За Джеймса Поттера! — дружно крикнула команда, под общий смех.

Джеймс почувствовал, как его губы растягиваются в улыбке. Он взлохматил свои волосы и раскинул руки в стороны.

— Идите сюда!

Все сплотились вокруг него в тесный кружок и обнялись.

— Ну, все. На поле! — скомандовал Джеймс и первый вышел из раздевалки.

Они уже вышли на границу поля, как вдруг Джеймс почувствовал, словно он что-то забыл. Упустил что-то важное. Он оглянулся на свою команду — все уверенной походкой идут за ним.

_Но что же? …что?_

Что-то внутри него нехорошо шевелилось. Он проверил свои перчатки, даже метлу прощупал и оглядел. Взлохматил еще раз волосы, на случай, если они нормально выглядят. Но что-то все равно не давало покоя.

И вдруг — всполох огненных волос вдалеке.

_Вот оно! Как я мог?!_

Из года в год, перед каждым матчем, Джеймс просил Лили поцеловать его на удачу, но она этого никогда не делала, морщась и воротя нос. И как могло такое случиться, что в этом году он об этом забыл.

Лили бежала к нему от раздевалок, приподняв полы мантии и счастливо улыбаясь. Джеймс остановился и поймал ее в свои объятия. Она сразу же обвила его шею руками и нежно прижалась губами.

— На удачу, — сказала она, улыбнувшись.

— Без нее никуда, — улыбнулся он ей в ответ и еще раз быстро поцеловал в губы.

Он отпустил Лили, и она заторопилась в сторону трибун. Джеймс догнал свою команду.

— Ну, теперь удача точно на нашей стороне, — ухмыльнулась МакКиннон. Джеймс ей подмигнул и прошел вперед.

Команды выстроились в два ряда напротив друг друга. Гриффиндорцы в алой форме и пуффендуйцы в желтой. Капитаны команд пожали друг другу руки, мадам Трюк подала свисток и четырнадцать игроков взмыли вверх. Стадион тут же заполнился голосом бессменного и бесспорно самого лучшего комментатора в лице Алисы Стоун.

— И игра началась! Если вдруг кто проспал, напоминаю, сегодня первый матч в сезоне и открывают его Гриффиндор и Пуффендуй!

Джеймс не следил за игрой, он краем уха слушал Стоун и огибал поле в поисках снитча. Он знал, что его команда не подведет и был в них полностью уверен. Они еще никогда не были в такой отличной форме и в победе Джеймс не сомневался. Особенно учитывая откровенно слабую команду у пуффендуйцев, у которой в прошлом году ушли сразу три сильных игрока.

Спустя пять минут игры Джессика первая открыла счет. Джеймс глянул на нее. Ей что-то выговаривала Марлин. Очевидно, та опять не передала ей мяч и рисковала. Он не любил, когда его охотницы ссорились, хоть и знал об этой проблеме Джес — всегда самой забивать голы.

— Отставить ругаться, команда! — рявкнул им Джеймс, пролетая мимо.

— Есть отставить ругаться, капитан, — усмехнулась Джес, они с Марлин дали друг другу «пять» и разлетелись.

Пока двое его охотников выясняли отношения, Лора в одиночку боролась с тремя противниками, не давая тем прорваться к кольцам. Кристофер мастерски подрезал одного бладжером, другого сбила с пути Лора, но третий упрямо летел к кольцам с мячом в руке. Джеймс даже завис в воздухе, следя, как справится со своим первым мячом его новый вратарь.

— Да! Грегори Милхаус берет мяч! — прокричала Алиса, — делает пас Марлин МакКиннон и она устремляется к кольцам противника…

Джеймс вскинул кулак в воздух и в мыслях расцеловал Грегори. Он был единственный, за кого Джеймс переживал в своей команде, но сейчас и эти сомнения отпали.

Счет уже составлял 80:10 в пользу Гриффиндора, когда он увидел снитч. Золотой мячик вспыхнул возле трибуны слизеринцев и Джеймс тут же устремился туда.

Ловец пуффендуйцев сразу пристроился в хвосте. Но с Джеймсом ему было не сравниться. Он сильнее прижался к метле, увеличивая скорость до максимума, обошел охотника Пуффендуя, увернулся от бладжера и в последнем рывке схватил снитч.

— Джеймс Поттер ловит снитч и Гриффиндор побеждает со счетом 230:10! — Стоун с трудом перекрикивала взорвавшийся криками стадион.

Джеймс не успел насладиться игрой в полной мере. По его мнению, все прошло слишком быстро, но радость и восторг победы быстро заполонила его душу.

Команда со всех концов поля летела к нему навстречу, облепляя со всех сторон и с радостными возгласами сжимая в объятиях. Такой кучей они и приземлились.

На поле выбегали радостные гриффиндорцы, одноклассники и его личная толпа поклонниц. Но он больше всего хотел увидеть Лили и Мародеров, которые не заставили себя ждать и все вместе навалились на него, стоило ему ступить на землю. Больше всех, конечно, старались Лили и Сириус, обнимая его с разных сторон. Джеймса очень забавила их шуточная игра кто кого переревнует.

— Поздравляю, мистер Поттер, — к толпе подошла МакГонагалл и сухо поздравила с победой, — надеюсь, вы продолжите в том же духе.

— Не переживайте, профессор! Уж кубок квиддича я вам обеспечу, — улыбнулся Джеймс. И МакГонагалл, на удивление всем, коротко ему улыбнулась, прежде чем развернуться и уйти.

— А теперь все в башню отмечать победу! — крикнул Сириус, как только МакГонагалл удалилась на приличное расстояние.

К их приходу, гостиная Гриффиндора была уже украшена множеством шаров, огромным знаменем со львом в короне и кубком в лапе, различными конфетти и мишурой. Мародеры еще накануне закупились сливочным пивом, а по приходу отправили пару шестикурсников добыть еды на кухне. Кто-то принес волшебное радио и на полную громкость включил Rolling Stones, а ближе к вечеру Сириус достал свое огневиски.

Вечеринка затянулась до поздней ночи, пока, по обыкновению, не пришла МакГонагалл и не разогнала всех спать. Сняла кучу баллов и отчитала всех гриффиндорских старост за безответственность.

Вечеринка превратилась в частную и плавно перетекла в спальню Мародеров, где помимо них еще были Лили и Марлин.

Ремус негромко включил волшебное радио, Джеймс достал карты, а Сириус вторую бутылку огневиски. Первую он выпил практически самостоятельно и был уже немного пьян.

— Сыграем? — спросил Джеймс у всех, показывая колоду карт.

— На раздевание! — тут же прокричал Сириус. — Хотя, я уже вас всех видел голыми, кроме, разве что, Цветочка, — Сириус ухмыльнулся и подмигнул Лили.

— Мечтать не вредно, — проворчал Джеймс, — но тебе я даже мечтать запрещаю.

— Пьяный Сириус еще хуже трезвого, — сказала Лили под смех Мародеров. Она уже перестала смущаться пошлых шуточек Сириуса и равнодушно на них реагировала.

Они поставили круглый стол между кроватей. На одну из которых сели Джеймс с Лили и Ремус, на другой разместились Марлин и Сириус, а Северус сел на стул.

— Ну, так во что сыграем? — вновь спросил Джеймс.

— Давайте в «дурака», — пожал плечами Ремус.

— Так не интересно, — поморщился Сириус, — давайте хотя бы на желания.

— Никто не будет играть с тобой на желания, Сириус, — сказал Северус.

— Какие же вы смертельно скучные!

— Давайте на желания, но только в пределах этой комнаты, — предложил Джеймс.

— Сохатый, я всегда знал, что ты единственный нормальный человек, среди этого сборища, — Сириус расплылся в улыбке. — Значит, так, первый победивший, загадывает желание проигравшему.

— Только давайте без всяких пошлостей, — проворчал Северус.

— Обижаешь, — протянул Сириус и тут же ухмыльнулся.

В первой игре выиграл Джеймс, а проиграл Сириус.

— Это подстава! — возмущался Сириус, который, вообще-то, играл всегда хорошо и никогда не проигрывал, — вы все сговорились против меня!

— Давай, Джеймс, загадай ему что-нибудь особо отвратительное, чтобы больше и мысли не допускал играть на желание, — подначивал друга Северус.

— Сириус, — Джеймс прокашлялся и серьезно посмотрел на друга, — тебе придется обмотаться гриффиндорским знаменем, надеть свою корону Королевы, встать на стул и с чувством, толком, расстановкой спеть школьный гимн.

— Я еще отыграюсь, — бросил им Сириус и пошел за своим гриффиндорским знаменем, которое служило ему покрывалом.

Нацепив знамя на подобии плаща, завязав узел на груди, он нацепил корону и встал на стул. Сириус залпом выпил из стакана остатки огневиски, прокашлялся и, устремив взор вверх и вытянув к потолку одну руку, затянул гимн:

_Хогвартс, Хогвартс, наш любимый Хогвартс,_

_Научи нас хоть чему-нибудь…_

Сириус пел на манер военного марша, страшно фальшивил и не попадал в тональность. Первая не выдержала Лили, повалившись на кровать и с трудом сдерживая смех. К ней тут же присоединились и остальные.

_…сделай все, что сможешь, наш любимый Хогвартс,_

_А мы уж постараемся тебя не подвести._

Сириус снял корону и низко поклонился, под громкие аплодисменты.

Следующие пару часов пролетели в один миг.

Один раз проиграла Лили — ей пришлось последующую игру кукарекать. Другой раз проиграл Северус — ему предстояло до конца вечера каждые десять минут говорить Сириусу: «Ты самый умный и красивый». Потом проиграл Ремус и танцевал чечетку под Селестину Уорлок. Два раза проиграл Джеймс — первый раз он декламировал стихи, в следующий раз пришлось очистить и съесть мандарин без помощи рук. И еще раз проиграл Северус, которому пришлось изображать тюленя.

В последней игре выиграл Сириус, а проиграла Марлин.

— Что бы тебе загадать, Марлин? — Сириус притворно задумался, — придумал! Тебе нужно поцеловать победителя!

В комнате повисло напряжение, которое, впрочем, не заметили ни Марлин, ни Сириус, которые уже целовались.

Джеймс знал, почему эта ситуация не нравится именно ему — он уже давно говорил Сириусу, чтобы тот не трогал его охотниц. Но вот почему Северус стал недовольным, Ремус грустным, а Лили нахмурилась, Джеймс не понял.

— Ну все, хорош уже, — прервал их Джеймс.

Разрумянившаяся Марлин отлипла от Сириуса и похихикала. Сириус же с раздраженным видом потянулся за своей бутылкой и опять наполнил стакан.

— Уже поздно, ребята, — Лили поднялась, — я, наверное, пойду к себе.

— И правда, — согласился Северус и тоже поднялся. — Что-то мы засиделись.

Ремус тоже поддержал. Расстроенной выглядела только Марлин, которая бросала на Сириуса тоскливые взгляды. А он с непроницаемым и мрачным лицом уже допивал огневиски.

Джеймс пошел провожать Лили.

— Может быть, я зайду к тебе? — спросил он, вдоволь нацеловавшись с ней в пустой гостиной.

— Зайди, — улыбнулась Лили.

— Правда? — Джеймс от нее немного отстранился, чтобы взглянуть в глаза и игриво приподнял брови.

— Ага, — ответила она.

— Я только забегу в спальню и буду минут через десять, — сказал он, все еще не выпуская Лили из объятий.

— Буду ждать, — Лили еще раз поцеловала его.

Джеймс вздохнул и с трудом отпустил ее. Дождавшись, пока Лили скроется в лестничном проходе, он поднялся обратно в свою спальню, столкнувшись на выходе с Марлин.

— Марлин, — позвал ее Сириус, — подожди меня в гостиной, я сейчас спущусь.

— Хорошо, — просияла она и вышла.

Сириус в это время сидел на подоконнике и докуривал сигарету.

— Какого черта, Бродяга? — возмутился Джеймс. Сириус на него напряженно посмотрел. Северус и Ремус тоже остановились и уставились на них.

— Ты о чем? — спросил Сириус, затянувшись.

— Марлин? — Джеймс показал на дверь, откуда только что вышла девушка.

— И что? — лицо Сириуса сейчас не выражало ни одной эмоции.

— Как, что?! Мы же с тобой еще в прошлом году договорились, что ты не будешь доставать моих охотниц!

Сириус заметно расслабился и расплылся в улыбке:

— А, вот ты о чем. Не переживай, все нормально будет.

— Нет, не будет. Ты опять ею попользуешься и бросишь, а она потом не сможет нормально играть!

Северус хмыкнул:

— А я-то уж решил, что ты переживаешь за сердце несчастной МакКиннон.

— Ну, и это тоже, конечно, — немного поубавил пыл Джеймс, — она же подруга Лили.

— Расслабься, Джеймс, я все предусмотрел, — сказал Сириус и встал на ноги.

— Неужели? Почему именно Марлин, Сириус? Ты забыл, что было на пятом курсе?!

— Почему ты вообще так печешься о ней? — Сириус начал раздражаться. — Или дело все в том, что тебе не дает Эванс и ты хочешь и других лишить этого удовольствия?!

Джеймс побагровел от возмущения.

— Это тут вообще не причем!

— Неужели?! — повторил он за Джеймсом. — А по-моему, как раз таки при чем!

Джеймс разозлился.

— А может проблема как раз таки у тебя?! Если ты не можешь жить, чтобы не…присунуть куда-нибудь?! Ты вчера от когтевранки какой-то пришел, сегодня после игры уходил куда-то с пятикурсницей, а сейчас Марлин! Может ты болен и следует обратиться к ветеринару?!

У Сириуса злобно сверкнули глаза. Даже Ремус уже не решался вмешаться.

— Почему бы тебе, Сириус, не найти другую?! — продолжать орать Джеймс. — В школе полно твоих девиц, которые только и ждут, пока ты их навестишь!

— Да потому что! Это!.. — от Сириуса разве что искры не летели, — это… все не то! Я уже по горло сыт этими…сутки напролет выносят мозг! Сил моих уже больше нет! Вы еще тут лезете все со своими советами! Забудь, оставь, возьми себя в руки! Не могу я!..Она мне всю душу наизнанку вывернула! Невозможно!

Сириус вылетел из комнаты и с грохотом хлопнул дверью. В комнате повисла звенящая тишина.

— Кто-то вообще что-то понял? — Джеймс повернулся на Северуса и Ремуса.

— Думаю, он просто перебрал, — ответил Северус.

Джеймс перевел непонимающий взгляд на Ремуса, тот покачал головой и ответил:

— Он сам должен с этим разобраться, Джеймс.

— С чем?!

— Просто дай ему время, — вздохнул Ремус.

— А если не поможет, отведем его к Кеттлберну на осмотр, — усмехнулся Северус.

Для Джеймса и Сириуса было не редкостью поорать друг на друга, но обычно они тут же мирились. Поэтому сейчас Джеймс чувствовал злость и обиду на друга.

Он еще зло попыхтел, потом махнул рукой и пошел обратно к Лили. Он и так уже задержался слишком долго.

В гостиной никого не оказалось, и Джеймс с недовольством подумал, что Сириус и Марлин уже куда-то уединились.

Он обернулся оленем и поднялся до комнаты Лили, постучав в дверь. Лили открыла в туже секунду, словно за дверью его ожидала. Джеймс опять с трудом протиснул свои рога в дверь и в комнате вновь принял свой облик.

При взгляде на искрящиеся глаза Лили, на ее счастливую улыбку, все тревоги и недовольства тут же забылись.

— Я не видел тебя десять минут, а успел ужасно соскучиться, — прошептал он ей на ушко, обнимая ее за талию.

— Тебя не было несколько дольше, — она игриво улыбнулась, — все хорошо?

— Все хорошо, — повторил Джеймс и прижался к ней губами.

Они вновь оказались на кровати. Его поцелуи становились все более горячими, а руки все более смелыми.

Лили прервалась на мгновение и аккуратно сняла с него очки, убрав их на тумбочку. Джеймс тут же повернул ее лицо обратно на себя и продолжил целовать. Оставляя легкие поцелуи на ее шее, на ее скулах, курносом носике, остром подбородке. И страстно целуя ее в губы.

Он нежно касался ее тонких рук, обнимал ее, сжимая в руках узкую талию, и вел руками по ее длинным ногам. Он прикасался к ее горячей коже и сходил с ума от ее близости.

— Джеймс, подожди, — Лили попыталась остановить его руку, уже скользящую на границе ее белья. — Джеймс.

Он с трудом остановился и, тяжело дыша, уткнулся в ее шею. Ему хотелось продолжения. Сегодня он был опьянен победой, всеобщей радостью и сливочным пивом. Разгорячен вечеринкой, ссорой с другом и поцелуями любимой девушки. И ему, как никогда, хотелось продолжения.

_«…тебе не дает Эванс и ты хочешь и других лишить этого удовольствия…»_

_Мерлин…_

Джеймса и правда начинало немного волновать, что Лили все еще сопротивляется. С их первого поцелуя уже прошло два месяца. Она знает, что он любит ее уже несколько лет. Знает, что он любит ее сейчас и будет любить вечность. И ему не давала покоя мысль, почему она не хочет этого так же, как он.

— Джеймс? — позвала Лили.

— М-м? — промычал он ей в ответ, все также уткнувшись ей в шею.

— Все нормально?

— Нормально.

_Если не считать того, что у меня в трусах астрономическая башня._

Он попытался повернуться так, чтобы не доставлять Лили дискомфорта, но при этом продолжать обнимать ее.

— Как всегда, Лили, — вздохнул он и попытался улыбнуться, — мы можем просто лежать и целоваться.

— Или спать, — она сладко зевнула и провела рукой по его волосам.

— Да, так будет более гуманно с твоей стороны, — улыбнулся он.


	29. Новые факты

_**София де Бланк** _

В выходные у Софии было время подумать.

Всю прошедшую неделю в ней с одинаковой силой боролись два состояния: желание убить несносного Блэка и желание его поцеловать. Но желание прикончить или покалечить, частенько все же перевешивало.

До этого момента она не подозревала, что кто-то может вызывать столь бурную реакцию. Ее буквально колотило, стоило ему приблизиться меньше чем на десяток футов. При одном только взгляде в его горящие серые глаза в ней словно вспыхивало пламя. От его прикосновений в ней поднималась волна эмоций, накрывающая с головой и не дающая вздохнуть. Его безумие, его «игры», его домогательства вызывали в ней адреналин, и полностью захватывал азарт.

Одна ее часть радовалась каждый раз, когда им кто-нибудь, да мешал. Она понимала, что это к лучшему. Это правильно, и Блэку нельзя поддаваться и позволять ему переходить границу. Он по-прежнему оставался чистокровным, заносчивым и самодовольным кретином, которому все сходит с рук только благодаря его фамилии и нахальству. София не уставала себе это повторять. И всегда помнила, что если она позволит Блэку приблизиться к себе, этого она уже никогда себя не простит.

Но другая, крошечная часть ее души, злилась и требовала, чтобы Блэк, наконец, наплевал на все и перешел черту.

София давно себя так не ощущала. Не ощущала такой…живой.

Весь этот тяжелый год она была совершенно пустой, абсолютно лишенной каких-либо чувств и желаний. Ощущая лишь безмерную тоску и усталость. Но присутствие Блэка заставляло ее сердце биться чаще, а потухшую искру в ее душе разгораться синим пламенем. Появлялось желание жить. И пусть он пробуждал в ней только самые низменные и отрицательные эмоции, но она чувствовала.

София даже снова начала писать музыку и стихи, хотя они и были полностью пропитаны ядом и негативом.

И вместе с тем была вина перед Джори. Вина, которая росла пропорционально ее желанию сдаться под напором Блэка. Эта вина ее душила и угнетала. Она не могла себе простить те эмоции, что вызывал в ее душе Блэк, и каждый раз убивалась, чувствуя себя предательницей и самым ничтожным человеком.

Стоило Блэку пропасть из поля видимости, его запаху выветриться из ее одежды, а сердцу успокоить свои ритм, как в ее памяти всплывало светлое лицо Джори, которое с грустью и немым осуждением на нее смотрело.

Наверное, это единственное, что ее еще удерживало от полного падения в пропасть, под названием «Блэк».

***

Софии безумно хотелось сходить на игру. Квиддич она всегда любила. Но играла команда Гриффиндора, а значит, Блэк обязательно будет там. И она не была уверена, что сможет выдержать еще хоть раз его приставания.

Она хотела потащить с собой Като для защиты, но он квиддич не любил. К тому же, он чувствовал себя виноватым, когда прервал их с Блэком, и считал, что он помешал чему-то важному, и никакие ее доводы не смогли убедить его в обратном. София решила, что он опять увидел какую-то нелепую «истину» во всей этой ситуации, плюнула и пошла на игру одна.

Блэка она не видела и была этому рада. Она полностью смогла насладиться игрой и искренне восхититься мастерством Поттера. Он не только сам превосходно летал, но и его команда действовала сплоченно и отработано, поэтому никто не удивился, когда уже через полчаса игры Гриффиндор одержал полную победу.

Остаток выходных она провела в гостиной, и только раз поднималась в библиотеку. Блэка там, к счастью, она не встретила. Как ни разу и не застала его в Большом зале.

***

Предстояла очередная неделя, и София с волнением думала, что она не переживет еще одной безумной недели и настойчивых домогательств Блэка. Его последние брошенные ей слова об оттягивании неизбежности, заставляли ее дрожать от предвкушения и в тоже время вгоняли в ужас.

Она зашла в Большой зал и сразу почувствовала неладное. Многие сворачивали голову на нее, начинали шептаться и даже показывать пальцем. Она лихорадочно перебирала в памяти все ужасные вещи, которые могли всплыть, и осознавала, что кроме поцелуя с Блэком, вряд ли что-то могло вызвать такую реакцию.

Она покосилась на гриффиндорский стол. Мародерская четверка что-то обсуждала, сдвинув головы. Неожиданно Блэк развернулся и они встретились взглядом. София тут же отвернулась.

_Если этот гад хоть кому-то растрепал, я его прикончу._

София села на свое место и старательно делала вид, что ей все равно на пристальное внимание. Она нашла глазами Като, тот в одиночестве сидел в самом начале стола, спокойно завтракал и читал газету.

_Конечно, как у него друзья появятся, если он по утрам газету читает, словно дед._

Почувствовав ее взгляд, он поднял голову и кивнул ей.

Не вытерпев такого внимания со стороны окружающих, она взяла свою тарелку и направилась к Като.

— Привет, — бросила она ему, усаживаясь.

— Доброе утро, София.

— Не знаешь, почему все пялятся? — недовольно проговорила она и попыталась пошутить: — Может у меня с прической что-то не то?

Като окинул ее равнодушным взглядом.

— С прической у тебя всегда что-то не то, — меланхолично заметил он, — но все уже привыкли.

— Ну, спасибо, — хмыкнула София.

— А причина столь пристального внимания к твоей персоне, думаю в этой статье, — он ткнул пальцем в главную страницу «Ежедневного пророка».

София пригляделась и развернула на себя газету. Там была колдография ее родителей и брата и сверху большая надпись:«ПЕРЕЕЗД ИЛИ БЕГСТВО? ГРЯЗНЫЕ ТАЙНЫ СЕМЕЙСТВА ДЕ БЛАНК». Чуть ниже находились два подзаголовка и анонс статьи:

_«Чистокровнейшее семейство де Бланк оказалось грязным на свои дела во Франции»_

_«Белая фамилия, еще не означает невинность их деяний»_

_Два месяца назад высшие круги магической Британии потрясла новость — переезд одной из самых могущественных семейств Европы._

_Многие из них задаются вопросами: почему столь древнее и влиятельное семейство Франции вдруг переехало в Англию? Что заставило их оттуда бежать?_

_И что их может связывать с новым заместителем Главы Отдела магического правопорядка?_

_На эти и многие другие вопросы отвечу вам я — Рита Скитер._

_Продолжение читайте на стр. 13»_

София быстро нашла нужную страницу. Статье был посвящен целый разворот. На нем было три колдографии. На одной была изображена Аделэйс де Бланк — мать Софии, на другой отец — Филипп де Бланк, на третьей Луи. Она пробежала глазами по статье.

_«…Мне удалось встретить заместителя Главы Отдела магического правопорядка мистера Бартемиуса Крауча. По его словам, он организовал семье де Бланк переезд через границу, но добавил, что это было указание «сверху». Чей именно это был указ, мистер Крауч пояснять отказался._

_Возникает еще больше новых вопросов. Кто заинтересован в переезде семьи де Бланк? Мистер Крауч занимает весьма высокий пост в Министерстве. Значит ли это, что кто-то «сверху» Крауча покрывает семейство де Бланк? Может ли это быть Линдс Кричерс, который был убит сразу после их переезда? И не замешаны ли они в этом убийстве?…»_

_Бла, бла, бла…_

_«…Я побывала во Франции, и мне удалось поговорить с самим Бернардом Готье (прим. ред. Главный редактор «Сегодня в Париже»). На мой вопрос, что он может сказать о семействе де Бланк, он ответил: «Де Бланки всегда пеклись о чистоте своей крови. В их дом нельзя было попасть, если вдруг в твоем роду прабабка была полукровкой. Их предки не редко попадались на пытках и уничтожении маглорожденных. Их семье принадлежат все самые зверские законы об ущемлении прав маглов и маглорожденных._

_Семья де Бланк никогда не отличалась высокой моралью и принципами. Филипп де Бланк с легкостью шел по головам в разгар своей карьеры. Он не чурался использовать запретные заклинания и темную магию. Обычного волшебника давно бы упрятали в тюрьму, но у де Бланков имеется много денег и связей. Его сынок (прим. ред. Луи де Бланк), ничем от него не отличается. Парень может быть и умен, но его методы порой слишком кардинальные. Его последний закон о запрете сотрудничества с другими странами в некоторых отраслях сильно подпортил финансовое положение многих волшебников»._

_Мне также удалось поговорить с некоторыми приближенными и бывшими коллегами членов семьи де Бланк, и вот что они говорят:_

_«Аделэйс де Бланк в молодости нередко варила и использовала любовные зелья, которые всегда были запрещены. Она использовала темные амулеты и артефакты, чтобы полностью подчинять волю мужчин себе. Именно по этой причине ей удалось выйти замуж за столь влиятельного человека»._

_«Де Бланки проводят темные ритуалы по сохранению своей молодости и силы. В ритуалах используют жертвоприношение и даже пьют кровь»._

_«Отец Филиппа де Бланк сотрудничал с самим Грин-де-Вальдом и даже участвовал в некоторых его операциях. Думаю, это все, что вам следует знать об этой семье»._

_«Не скажу, что Луи плохой человек. Он всегда любезен и готов помочь, особенно если вы чистокровный. Но он часто жесток, ловко манипулирует людьми и их слабостями. Его расчетливость и цинизм помогли ему оказаться на высокой должности всего в двадцать лет»._

_От себя добавлю, что господин Луи де Бланк крайне очаровательный молодой мужчина и все еще холостой. Это наводит на некоторые подозрительные мысли. Почему представитель аристократии в таком возрасте (прим. ред. 27 лет) все еще не в браке? Может ли он быть связан магическим контрактом и его невеста еще несовершеннолетняя? Может ли он быть связан с маглой и скрывать это?..»_

— Какая редкостная чушь, — процедила София, поднимая глаза на Като. — Неужели в это кто-то верит?

— Как правило, Рита Скитер собирает необоснованные сплетни, но люди в них, почему-то, верят.

София недовольно фыркнула и отодвинула газету, не собираясь читать статью целиком.

— У тебя есть какие-то вопросы? — нахмурилась она, заметив внимательный взгляд Като, — если ты боишься, что я принесу тебя в жертву для ритуала, то расслабься, я этого делать не собираюсь.

— Если бы я этого боялся, то меня бы это не убедило, — серьезно сказал он.

— Тогда что?

— О тебе в статье ни слова нет, — задумчиво произнес Като.

— Я заметила.

— Это…странно.

София пожала плечами. Ей это странным не казалось. Как бы часто в газетах не писали о ее семье, о ней там никогда не упоминалось. Как будто ее и не существовало вовсе. Ее это более чем устраивало.

Увы, но это не устраивало всех остальных. Целый день Софии пришлось терпеть обостренное внимание и выслушивать нелепые вопросы. И если поначалу она терпеливо игнорировала всех, то ближе к обеду сорвалась и подтверждала все абсурдные слухи, описанные в газете. Говорила, что они и правда пьют кровь, да не абы чью, а только младенцев и единорогов. Подтверждала, что ее мать на самом деле трехсотлетняя старуха, но с помощью зелий обрела молодость и красоту. А у брата и отца есть личное кладбище из людских голов, по каким им пришлось пройти. Соглашалась, что она каждые выходные проводит обряд жертвоприношения и участливо интересовалась, не хотят ли они пожертвовать собой во благо.

Дриффит спрашивала, не обидно ли ей, что ее брат гораздо красивее ее и при этом тут же попросила Софию познакомить ее с Луи. Не оставил без внимания и Блэк, который завел свою любимую песню:

— Бланк, признайся уже, наконец, что ты приемная дочь, — шипел он, стоя возле нее. Шел урок по Травологии и он специально пристроился рядом с ней. — Почему о тебе и слова нет в статье? Ты приемная? Признайся, Бланк.

— Да я все на свете бы отдала, чтобы быть приемной и не иметь с вашим ублюдским миром ничего общего! — вспылила она.

— Что? — Блэк, похоже, растерялся и тупо уставился на нее.

— Что слышал, кретин! — София недовольно посмотрел на него и отошла подальше, вклинившись между двумя пуффендуйцами, которые на нее с опаской взглянули, но ничего не сказали.

После ужина София возвращалась злая и уставшая. Она настолько была погружена в свои мысли, что случайно налетела на студента, спешившего в противоположную сторону.

— Oh, pardon, — извинилась София.

Она подняла глаза на студента и тут же в душе поднялась такая знакомая ярость.

— Блэк! — выпалила она, но тут же смутилась.

Молодой человек был очень похож на Сириуса Блэка. Те же черты лица, глубокие серые глаза и черные волосы, правда, не такие длинные. Высокомерный и холодный вид. Но парень был немного ниже и более худощавый. Черты лица были, все-таки, более острые. Да и в глазах не читались все его эмоции.

— Я, кажется, обозналась.

— Это вряд ли, — произнес парень.

— Вряд ли? — София вопросительно подняла брови.

— Я и правда Блэк.

София не верила своим ушам и смотрела на него с глупым видом.

— Регулус Блэк, — он протянул руку.

— София, — она на автомате протянула руку в ответ, все еще не веря в происходящее.

— Приятно познакомиться, — Регулус едва заметно улыбнулся и легко коснулся губами ее кисти, заставив ее еще больше удивиться.

_Их двое. ДВОЕ._

_Если этот такой же невыносимый, как и другой Блэк, то мир в скором времени просто захлопнется._

_…или мое бедное сердце этого не выдержит._

— Вероятно, вы спутали меня с Сириусом, — заметив замешательство Софии, сказал Регулус, — он мой старший брат.

_Брат?! Какое чудовище могло породить на свет двух Блэков?_

— Удивительно, — протянула София, и только сейчас обратила внимание на его нашивку, — ты слизеринец?

— Как видишь.

У нее в голове метались мысли. Она не понимала, почему она его раньше не встречала и как такая новость, что Блэков двое, прошла мимо нее. У нее даже мелькнула мысль, почему ее никто об этом не предупредил. Она четко помнила, как Луи ей сказал, что у Блэков есть наследник, один наследник, на которого ей надо обратить внимание. И сейчас она была в полнейшем замешательстве.

Решив, что ей надо со всем этим разобраться и что разговор себя исчерпал, она пошла дальше. Дойдя до конца коридора, она обернулась. Регулус все еще стоял на том месте и смотрел ей в след.

_И на что он уставился?!_

_Странный тип…_

София решила немедленно написать Луи. У нее накопилось уже два вопроса, на которые ей необходим был ответ. Она уселась в одно из кожаных кресел и принялась строчить письмо.

_«Луи,_

_Прочитала статью о нашей семье. Что все это значит? Мне есть о чем волноваться? Прошу, расскажи все, как есть!_

_P.S. Первого сентября ты говорил, что у Блэков один сын, но в Хогвартсе их двое._

_С любовью, София»_


	30. Приглашение

_**София де Бланк** _

Полночи София не могла уснуть. Из головы никак не шел Регулус Блэк. У нее не укладывалось в голове, как она могла его не заметить, особенно учитывая его поразительную схожесть с братом.

Ей хотелось прямо сейчас встать, вытащить Като из постели и устроить ему допрос. Но в голове крутилась лишь одна мысль: почему никто ее не предупредил. Это было бы нелепо и глупо, а Като в очередной раз решил бы, что она спятила.

Она не знала, как ей себя вести с Регулусом. Когда в начале года Луи сказал ей обратить внимание на наследника Блэков, она решила, что будет его по возможности игнорировать и избегать, но познакомившись с Сириусом Блэком, тот все решил по своему. Поэтому София с превеликим удовольствием выплескивала на него всю злость и ненависть.

Сейчас же, когда обнаружился Блэк младший, она вдруг поняла, что на него ненависти и неприязни не осталось. Он не вызывал у нее тот ураган чувств, что Блэк старший. Понаблюдав за ним вечером в общей гостиной, она увидела, что Регулус спокоен и сдержан, при этом держится очень уверенно и независимо. Но перед ним, как и перед всей слизеринской элитой, все расстилались и пытались угодить. Девицы провожали его мечтательными взглядами, одноклассники спрашивали совета, а младшие заглядывали в рот с восторгом в глазах. Регулус воспринимал это как должное, от чего София без конца кривилась. Ей это определенно было не по душе.

Она решила пока ничего не предпринимать и дождаться ответа от Луи, в надежде, что он хоть немного прояснит ситуацию.

***

Предстоял урок Истории магии. София опоздала на завтрак, так как полночи проворочалась в постели и проспала, поэтому сразу отправилась в кабинет.

Только вывернув из-за угла, она сразу заметила вдалеке Блэка, стоящего к ней спиной и боком облокотившегося на стену. Рядом с ним опять стояла какая-то девица, обнимала его и что-то шептала ему на ухо.

София почувствовала, как в душе поднимается неприятное чувство, скручивая все внутренности в узел.

Уже подходя к ним ближе, она узнала в девице МакКиннон. Она стояла к Блэку слишком близко, а его руки лежали на ее талии.

София отвернулась от столь неприятного зрелища и прошла в класс. Сразу за ней зашла эта парочка, и расселись каждый за свою парту.

Она старалась не смотреть на Блэка, который сидел чуть позади нее на соседнем ряду, и при этом постоянно чувствовала на себе его взгляд.

Лекция профессора Бинса проходила мимо ушей, притом, что София впервые за семестр старалась уловить хотя бы слово. Но события магической войны в четырнадцатом веке не вызывали у нее такого интереса, как обжимания Блэка с МакКиннон.

_Ты же только и мечтала о том, чтобы он отстал. Вот и радуйся. Теперь он переключился на эту…эту МакКиннон…чтоб ее._

_Какая мне вообще, к черту, разница с кем он там зажимается?! Это же несносный Блэк, пусть делает все, что его поганой душе угодно._

_Точно. Мне абсолютно все равно. Совершенно наплевать._

_…зато теперь смогу спокойно по коридорам ходить и не бояться нападения._

_…но почему именно проклятая МакКиннон?!.._

За те пару месяцев, что она учится в Хогвартсе, с какими только девицами она не видела Блэка. Все были, бесспорно, симпатичные и хорошенькие.

_А еще, очевидно, недалекие._

Она не могла удержаться и изредка бросала взгляды на нее. МакКиннон была по-настоящему красива — правильные черты лица, большие глаза и аккуратный нос. Красиво уложенные волосы и на личике всегда неброский макияж, подчеркивающий достоинства. А укороченная заклинанием школьная юбка во всей красе демонстрирует тонкие ноги. К тому же МакКиннон была довольно неплохой волшебницей и играла в квиддич. В ней была доля очаровательного женского кокетства и легкий характер.

_Конечно, к такой бы и я поприставала…_

София думала, что уже давно смирилась со своей внешностью. В Шармбатоне она круглые сутки была окружена первыми красавицами Европы, у некоторых из которых в роду были вейлы, и относилась к этому спокойно и равнодушно. Но сейчас она вновь почувствовала себя гадким утенком среди лебединого озера.

Не сказать, что она считала себя не красивой. Скорее, самой обычной. Но разочарованные взгляды матери — первой красавицы в свое время, делали свое дело.

_Когда уже это кончится?! Не урок, а пытка!_

София не могла дождаться ударов колокола, чтобы, как всегда, улететь отсюда подальше. Подальше от идеальной МакКиннон, от взглядов Блэка и монотонной речи Бинса.

Но как только прозвенел первый удар, и София уже поднялась со своего места, готовая броситься к выходу, ее остановили:

— Мисс де Бланк, задержитесь, пожалуйста, — сказал профессор. София на него подозрительно уставилась, за все время ее учебы он еще никого не просил задержаться. Проклиная его, она стала пробираться сквозь студентов к его столу.

— Да, профессор? — спросила она, и он поднял на нее свои прозрачные глаза.

— За этот семестр вы написали четыре эссе и все на «отвратительно», мисс де Бланк, — сказал он, глядя сквозь нее, — признаться честно, вы первый студент на моей памяти, у кого возникли такие проблемы.

София поморщилась. Она не любила Историю магии. Тем более, не понимала для чего ей изучать древнюю историю магической Британии, которую они сейчас проходили. После окончания школы она не планировала задерживаться в этой стране ни на минуту дольше, чем это необходимо.

София постаралась изобразить на лице сожаление и тяжело вздохнула:

— Мы в Шармбатоне занимались по другой программе, профессор, поэтому я пока никак не могу привыкнуть, — не моргнув глазом, соврала она.

— Да, да, я наслышан, что во Франции чересчур упрощена образовательная программа по истории, — профессор долго на нее посмотрел, — что ж, дам вам еще один шанс исправиться. Не поможет, придется обращаться к директору.

— Я поняла, профессор, я постараюсь, — ответила София, думая, что же тут сможет сделать директор.

_Не исключат же меня за «отвратительно» по Истории магии._

_…а если и исключат, то только лучше будет. Это не школа, а психиатрическая клиника._

— В таком случае, вы свободны, — сказал ей Бинс и уплыл сквозь стену.

София вышла в коридор и краем глаза заметила Блэка, стоящего возле подоконника. Она тут же ускорила шаг, переходя чуть ли не на бег. Ей сейчас совсем не хотелось его видеть.

— Стой, Бланк, надо поговорить.

— Я не разговариваю с идиотами и придурками.

— Я тоже, но для тебя готов сделать исключение.

Он ее, наконец, догнал и схватил за руку, разворачивая к себе.

— Ну? Что тебе? — грубо спросила она, с недовольством глядя в глаза.

Блэк пристально смотрел на нее и, кажется, с чем-то боролся, не в состоянии и слова сказать.

— Если это все, я пошла, — София попыталась вырвать руку, но он крепко держал ее.

— У меня ничего нет с МакКиннон, — выпалил Блэк.

София вначале замерла на мгновение, но потом растянула губы в язвительной усмешке.

— Серьезно? — с ядом в голосе поинтересовалась она, — я думала, у тебя что-то есть со всеми студентками школы.

— Я имею ввиду, сейчас ничего нет, — ответил он, — пару лет назад мы встречались.

— Ну, разумеется, — усмехнулась София.

— Она сама прилипла ко мне перед уроком, — Блэк еще сильнее сжал ее руку.

— Прекрати оправдываться, Блэк, — она с презрением оглядела его с головы до ног, — выглядишь жалко.

— Да? — у него сразу полыхнуло в глазах, и он оттолкнул ее к стене, всем телом наваливаясь на нее, — а ты прекрати ревновать.

— Ну так не давай мне повода, — она чувствовала, как губы сами растягиваются в ядовитой усмешке.

Она опять ощутила, как внутри нее все задрожало от его близости, как кожа становится горячей от его дыхания, как сердце сбивается с ритма, как трудно становится дышать.

— Значит, все-таки, ревнуешь, — Блэк расплылся в улыбке и одной рукой обхватил ее за подбородок, поднимая лицо на себя, а второй крепко прижимая к себе.

— Мечтать не вредно.

— Знаешь, о чем я еще мечтаю? — негромко спросил он, опуская взгляд на ее губы.

— О чем, Блэк?

София чувствовала его горячее дыхание на своих губах и не могла оторвать взгляда от его серых глаз, которые постепенно заполонял туман. Его рука с лица переместилась на ее шею, притягивая все ближе к себе.

— Ты знаешь, Бланк, — он склонился к ней, губами задевая ее ухо, — ты мечтаешь о том же.

У Софии подкашивались колени. Она все еще стояла на ногах только благодаря крепкому обхвату Блэка и держась за его плечи руками. Ей казалось, сердце сейчас взорвется в груди, не выдержав напряжения. Перед глазами все плыло.

— Скажи это, Бланк, — его губы едва касались ее шеи. — Скажи.

Она не выдержала и закрыла глаза, готовая сказать все, что он только захочет, но тут в голове всплыло довольное лицо МакКиннон. В душе словно пепелище образовалось, выжигая все на своем пути. Все наваждение как рукой сняло.

Она запустила пальцы в его волосы, несильно оттягивая его голову назад и встречаясь взглядом с его затуманенными глазами. Приподнялась на носочках и впилась зубами в основание шеи, оставляя заметный след.

Блэк зашипел от боли, и в тот же миг она ощутила ледяной поток. Первая мысль — Блэк наслал заклинание. Из нее словно душа вышла, заставляя съеживаться от холода и пустоты. Блэк, кажется, почувствовал тоже самое, морщась, ругаясь сквозь зубы и отступая на пару шагов.

— Ох, прошу меня извинить, молодежь! Я не специально! — сказал толстый монах — привидение пуффендуйцев, который только что прошел сквозь них. Он рассмеялся и уплыл дальше.

София перевела взгляд на Блэка. Он все еще держал ладонь на месте укуса и не сводил с нее безумного взгляда, в котором горел огонь. Она стала тихонько двигаться боком вдоль стены.

— Кусаться вздумала, Бланк? — Блэк вновь стал приближаться. — Так ведь я могу и в ответ укусить.

Она слышала, что за поворотом кто-то идет и с минуты на минуту появится в их коридоре. Медлить было нельзя.

— А ты попробуй догони, — бросила она ему и рванула вперед. Блэк кинулся за ней.

Он был в шаге от нее, когда из-за поворота вывернула толпа первогодок во главе с МакГонагалл.

София резко затормозила и Блэк впечатался в нее сзади, тут же пользуясь случаем и приобнимая ее за плечи, прижимая к себе спиной.

— Мистер Блэк, какая удача, — у профессора слегка дернулись брови вверх, очевидно, выражая радость, — вы-то мне и поможете. Прошу за мной.

Внутри Софии все ликовало. Губы вновь непроизвольно растянулись в усмешке, и она обернулась на Блэка. Одно только его лицо заставляло все внутри нее заходиться от радости. Его маниакальная улыбка вперемешку с безумным взглядом представляла собой поистине восхитительное зрелище.

— Увидимся, Блэк, — усмехнулась она.

— Даже не сомневайся, Бланк, — он облизал губы, оглядев ее, развернулся и пошел за МакГонагалл.

София не помнила, когда в последний раз она была такой счастливой. Улыбка буквально не сходила с губ. В крови все еще бурлил адреналин, а перед глазами стояла взбешенная, и в тоже время довольная, физиономия Блэка.

Зайдя в общую гостиную, улыбка тут же слетела с лица. Заметив за одним из столов странную парочку, она решительно направилась к ним.

— Что здесь происходит? — спросила София, и на нее поднялись две пары удивленных глаз.

— Мы в шахматы играем, — ответил Като, поправив очки.

— С ним? — она кивком головы указала на Регулуса Блэка.

— Почему бы и нет? — спросил Регулус, взглянув на нее снизу вверх. У Софии по позвоночнику дрожь прошла от взгляда этих серых блэковских глаз.

Ей казалось до ужаса подозрительным, что Като вдруг играет с младшим Блэком в шахматы. Раньше они никогда не играли вместе, да и вообще София никогда не видела, чтобы они общались.

— Я тоже хочу, — сказала София, когда молчание начало затягиваться, и она уже поняла, что погорячилась, когда наехала на них.

Регулус коротко улыбнулся и кивнул:

— Мы уже заканчиваем.

— Отлично, я подожду, — сказала София и, не глядя на них, пошла к камину, попутно думая, что его опять никто не удосужился разжечь.

Когда до камина оставалось пара шагов, в нем неожиданно вспыхнул яркий огонь. София резко затормозила, в удивлении глядя на языки пламени. Она обернулась на подозрительную парочку и успела увидеть, как Регулус убирает палочку, а Като едва заметно улыбается, оба при этом, продолжали смотреть на шахматную доску.

_И что это значит, черт возьми?!_

Она села на диван, достала из сумки первый попавшийся учебник и, прикрывшись им, стала наблюдать за ними. Като, как и всегда, был очень серьезен и сосредоточен на игре. Регулус изредка что-то говорил, сдержанно улыбался и вел себя совершенно нормально, насколько это возможно для человека, носящего фамилию Блэк. Один раз он повернулся в ее сторону и они встретились взглядом. София тут же подняла учебник повыше.

Через четверть часа над ней нависла тень, и София медленно подняла глаза из-за учебника. По телу вновь прошла легкая волна, встретившись взглядом с Регулусом.

_Это ненормально. Вот вообще нисколько._

— Ваша очередь, мисс.

София не разобрала, был ли это сарказм или он чересчур вежливый, поэтому она ему просто кивнула, отложила учебник и пошла к Като.

— Что он от тебя хотел? — спросила София у него, как только они расставили фигурки на доске.

— Ничего, — ответил Като и внимательно на нее посмотрел, слегка нахмурив брови. — Твой ход первый.

София выдвинула свою белую пешку.

— Давно вы с ним общаетесь? — спросила она.

— Иногда мы играем в шахматы, — ответил Като, сделав свой ход, — пару раз он помогал мне с учебой.

— Ладно, — София задумалась, какой ход сделать следующим и какой вопрос задать, — Като, что ты можешь про него рассказать?

— Не понял вопрос, — Като опять нахмурился.

— Что за человек этот Регулус?

— Регулус — староста, лучший студент шестого курса и ловец нашей команды по квиддичу. Ты это хотела узнать? — он сложил руки на столе и не отрывал от нее серьезных глаз.

Софии хотелось спросить, является ли Регулус таким же зазнавшимся, чистокровным мерзавцем, как и его братец, но не находила слов, чтобы сделать это вежливо и без грязных ругательств. Хотя, тот факт, что он староста, лучший студент своего курса и игрок в квиддич уже говорил о том, что они с братом все же отличаются.

— А что еще ты о нем знаешь? — спросила София, сделав очередной ход.

— Если тебе интересно узнать подробности его личной жизни, то лучше спросить у девочек, — сказал Като, поджав губы, — они больше осведомлены.

— Вовсе мне это не интересно! — вспылила она, но встретившись взглядом с Като, сразу успокоилась, — ладно, забудь.

— Постараюсь, — вздохнул он, а София усмехнулась.

Она в очередной раз с позором слила партию и поднялась из-за стола.

На ужин она решила не ходить, чтобы лишний раз не искушать судьбу, да и себя тоже, при встрече с Блэком старшим. Попросив Като принести ей что-нибудь с ужина, она принялась за очередное ненавистное эссе по Истории магии, решив в этот раз получить хотя бы «слабо».

***

За всю среду Блэк не сделал ни одной попытки домогательства. Совместных уроков у них не было и виделись они только в Большом зале. Он каждый раз провожал ее взглядом и, все то время, что она ела, она ощущала на себя его взгляд. Все это здорово нервировало. София боялась, что после того, как она не сдержалась и укусила его, он лишь озвереет еще сильнее. Но тот вел себя вполне спокойно. София старалась не думать о том, что это как-то связано с МакКиннон.

Еще одним сюрпризом стало то, что в Большом зале младший Блэк сидел чуть ли не напротив нее. И на вопрос, почему он тут уселся, он равнодушно ответил, что всегда тут сидит. София в очередной раз почувствовала себя глупо, она не понимала, как можно было его не заметить. А еще потому, что в очередной раз наехала на Регулуса. С каким бы пренебрежением она не относилась к чистокровкам и с ненавистью к Блэкам, но Регулус не вызывал в ней ни злости, ни раздражения, ни желания убить или оказаться от него подальше.

***

На очередных Зельях профессор Слизнорт решил устроить им контрольную. Каждый вытягивал билет и готовил попавшееся зелье.

У Софии в этом предмете появились некоторые успехи. Совместная работа с Эванс безусловно пошла ей на пользу. Ей нравилось работать с Лили. Нравилось то, что она искренняя и бескорыстная, добрая и умная. Лили всегда терпеливо объясняла ей весь процесс работы и тактично указывала на ошибки. Иногда Софии казалось, что из Лили бы получился лучший преподаватель по Зельям, чем Слизнорт, хоть ей и нравился их декан.

Софии досталось уменьшающее зелье, имеющее семь ингредиентов, но довольно простое в приготовлении.

Она стояла возле шкафа с ингредиентами, выбирая все необходимое, когда ее окликнул Блэк:

— Бланк, раз уж ты там, принеси-ка мне сушеной смоквы.

В душе вновь начал разгораться огонь. Она стояла к нему спиной, поэтому позволила себе на миг улыбнуться.

— Сам возьмешь, я не твоя прислуга, Блэк, — ответила она ему, повернувшись и направившись к своей парте.

— Очень жаль, — он ухмыльнулся и оглядел ее похотливым взглядом, — тебе бы пошел кружевной фартучек.

Сидящий рядом с ним Поттер похихикал.

— Держи свои влажные фантазии при себе, Блэк, — она остановилась возле их парты и смерила его брезгливым взглядом.

— Это выше моих сил, Бланк, особенно, если ты в них в одном лишь фартуке, — Блэк продолжал плотоядно ухмыляться и пялиться.

София уже хотела ответить какую-нибудь дерзость, но ее поторопил Слизнорт, идущий сзади, сказав не задерживаться в проходе, а приступать к готовке.

Спустя половину урока Слизнорт пошел проверять, как у кого продвигаются дела. Остановившись возле их парты, он долго восхищался зельем Лили. И даже склонившись над котлом Софии, сказал, что работа вполне сносная.

— Мисс де Бланк, — сказал Слизнорт, все еще стоя возле них, — в Хэллоуин у меня небольшая вечеринка для особенных гостей, вы приглашены.

— Вряд ли я смогу, — тут же ответила она, решив, что это очередное сборище чистокровок и позеров.

— Нет, нет, вам обязательно нужно там быть, — Слизнорт расплылся в улыбке, — мисс Эванс никогда не пропускает мои вечера, и вам не следует.

— Правда? — София удивленно уставилась на Эванс. Та ей улыбнулась и кивнула.

— Мисс Эванс, вы пока что расскажите мисс де Бланк подробнее о наших мероприятиях, а я еще подойду к вам позднее.

— И что это за вечера такие? — спросила София, когда Слизнорт от них отошел.

— В основном там собираются студенты с известными фамилиями, — пояснила Лили, — либо талантливые в учебе.

— Кто бы сомневался, — усмехнулась София.

— На самом деле, там бывает весело, — просто сказала Лили, — на хэллоуинскую вечеринку всегда приходят студенты из прошлых выпусков, иногда приглашают какую-нибудь группу выступать. Пойдем, будет интересно, — Эванс лучезарно улыбнулась.

В принципе, София не прочь была бы сходить куда-нибудь и отдохнуть, но при условии, что там не будет Блэка.

— А кто из ваших там будет?

— Буду только я. Возможно, еще Северус пойдет, но он не очень любит подобные мероприятия.

Заметив напряженное лицо Софии, Лили улыбнулась и добавила:

— Сириуса туда не приглашают, если ты об этом переживаешь.

— Я об этом не переживаю, мне вообще все равно, — довольно резко ответила она.

Когда Слизнорт вернулся к ним в конце занятия, София сказала ему, что на хэллоуинскую вечеринку она придет.


	31. План Б

_**Сириус Блэк** _

В тот раз, когда вышла статья в «Пророке» и Бланк обмолвилась, что не желала бы иметь ничего общего с ублюдским миром чистокровных, Сириус задумался. Он давно уже подозревал, что тут не все так просто и эта ее фраза послужила тому очередным доказательством.

Он снизошел до того, что расспрашивал Эванс о Бланк, на что та ответила, что «София интересная и необычная девушка, и у вас с ней, Сириус, гораздо больше общего, чем ты думаешь, поэтому прекрати ее доставать». Сириуса такой ответ не удовлетворил и он разузнал у дуры-Дриффит, что Бланк наплевательски относится к чистокровным, она не поддерживает семейные традиции и у нее никакие, если не сказать отвратительные, отношения практически со всеми слизеринцами и что нормально она общается только с одним студентом со второго курса. Об отношениях Бланк с ее семьей и о ее мнении насчет Волан-де-Морта, Дриффит ничего не знала.

Сириус все еще не понимал, чем же он не угодил ей, раз с первых своих дней в школе, Бланк только и делала, что ненавидела его. Вариант, что он ее доставал, унижал и травил, ему как-то даже в голову не пришел.

Как правило, происхождение девушки и ее взгляды на идеи чистокровности всегда были важными для Сириуса. Он всегда старался избегать чистокровок и помешанных и делал исключение, только если те обладали выдающимися внешними данными. Но сейчас, в случае с Бланк, узнав новые подробности, он понял, что ничего не поменялось. Он по-прежнему ее безумно хочет. Он как сходил из-за нее с ума, думая, что она помешанная на чистоте крови, так и сейчас же сходит, узнав, что на все это ей плевать.

Когда Бланк увидела его с МакКиннон перед Историей магии, он испытал нечто новое, ужасающе похожее на вину.

_И это притом, что я ничего не делал!_

_…и притом, что я Бланк ничего не должен!_

С МакКиннон у него и правда ничего не было. В тот раз, когда они поругались с Джеймсом после матча, он спустился в гостиную, наорал на МакКиннон, отправил ее спать, а сам полночи носился по окрестностям Хогвартса в облике пса. Выпускал пар и успокаивался.

И это новое чувство его сильно напрягало и злило. Особенно глядя на ледяной и стеклянный взгляд Бланк. Он просто не мог этого выносить и сделал то, до чего ему еще никогда не приходилось опускаться. Он стал перед ней оправдываться. В ту секунду Сириус перестал себя чуточку уважать. Но он опустился еще ниже, в очередной раз потеряв контроль рядом с ней. В тот момент он как никогда ощущал, что она готова сдаться. Но она, как и всегда, выкинула то, чего он меньше всего ожидал.

Сириус каждый раз непроизвольно расплывался в улыбке, трогая укус на своей шее. И каждый раз себя одергивал, что это пора прекращать.

Ему надоело бегать за ней, как угорелому, и отлавливать по всей школе. Он был в бешеном восторге «играя» с ней, и он знал, что такое же наслаждение получает и она. Но ему этого было недостаточно. Он каждый раз чувствовал болезненное возбуждение не только, когда она была в непосредственной близости, но и когда просто видел ее. За эту неделю он даже ни разу не навестил ни одну из своих девиц, предпочитая справляться с этим собственноручно. Сириус уже понял, что толку от девиц не будет, а злость и раздражение только возрастут.

Он с ужасом осознавал, что за последние несколько недель у него даже в мыслях не было другой девушки, круглые сутки думая лишь о Бланк и представляя ее на месте других. Он был словно помешанный. Каждое его утро начиналось с долгого принятия душа и рукоблудства, тем же заканчивался и вечер. Каждый раз в Большом зале он выискивал ее в толпе, а на совместных уроках не мог оторвать от нее взгляда. Круглые сутки в его воспаленном мозгу транслировались самые изощренные картины с участием Бланк. Ему постоянно хотелось ее трогать и целовать. Он понимал, что это ненормально и противоестественно для него. И знал, что так больше продолжаться не может.

На Зельях Сириус слышал, как Бланк согласилась на предложение Слизнорта, и план созрел сам собой.

_Сколько можно, в конце концов? У нее был шанс сделать это по доброй воле._

Сириус решил идти на крайние меры и немного подпоить ее, надеясь, что это поможет ей расслабиться и меньше сопротивляться. И вечеринка Слизнорта была как никогда кстати. По его мнению, полумрак, музыка, алкоголь и его нечеловеческая красота должны были сделать свое дело.

Он знал, что после этого Бланк уже точно не устоит и будет, как и все, бегать за ним. Возможно, он сжалится над ней и согласится повстречаться с ней недельку-другую, но потом обязательно с позором бросит ее у всех на глазах. Потому что никто не имеет права сопротивляться Сириусу Блэку.

— Сев, идешь к Слизнорту на Хэллоуин? — спросил Джеймс, пока они сидели на голгофе и ждали ужин.

— Хотел пойти, — ответил Северус.

— Отлично, если что, присмотришь за Лили, — улыбнулся Джеймс.

— Сам-то ты почему не пойдешь? — спросил Северус.

— Во-первых, эти вечеринки — скука смертная, во-вторых, меня не пригласили.

— Как будто для тебя это причина, — хмыкнул Северус.

— На самом деле, у Лили там будут какие-то подружки из прошлых выпусков, поэтому она сказала, что скучать без меня не будет, — сказал Джеймс и повернулся к Сириусу, — а мы свою вечеринку устроим в башне, да, Бродяга?

— Вообще, я тоже подумывал сходить к Слизнорту, — ответил Сириус и достал сигареты, чтобы хоть как-то себя занять и чтобы не встречаться взглядом с Джеймсом.

Джеймс рассмеялся, решив, что это шутка.

— Подожди, то есть ты не шутишь? — спросил он, увидев, что больше никто не смеется. — Ты собираешь идти на собрание клуба Слизней? Тебя ведь тоже не пригласили!

— Да, я помню, Слизнорт не приглашает нас уже года три как, — недовольно сказал Сириус, — но, как сказал Сев, это не причина не прийти туда.

— И для чего? — не понимал Джеймс, — ты променяешь нормальную вечеринку на общение с этими занудами и неудачниками?

— И к какой категории ты относишь Лили? — спросил у него Северус.

— К занудам, — счастливо улыбнулся Джеймс и опять посмотрел на Сириуса, — что ты там забыл, Бродяга?

— Вероятно, там будет его любимая змея, — усмехнулся Северус, глядя на него своими черными глазами.

— Кто? — не понял Джеймс.

Сириус часто удивлялся способности Джеймса не замечать очевидное, но сейчас был этому только рад. Его вполне устраивало, что Джеймс всегда хихикал над его шуточками над Бланк и при этом не придавал этому никакого значения. А вот Северус похоже что-то заподозрил, учитывая его бесконечные подколки. Утешало одно — Северусу было фиолетово на его отношения с противоположным полом, чтобы всерьез это обсуждать. Куда хуже обстояли дела с Ремусом, который, как и всегда, о чем-то догадывался, но держал все это при себе. Сириус только иногда ловил его напряженные и недовольные взгляды, которые говорили куда лучше его слов.

— Мадемуазель де Бланк, разумеется, — пояснил Северус для Джеймса.

— На нее мне все равно, — соврал Сириус, — просто хочу сходить в последний год. К тому же, если там будут пташки с прошлых выпусков, не хочу упускать такой шанс.

Сириус решил никого не посвящать в подробности своего плана, Джеймсу и Ремусу это однозначно не понравилось бы. Сириус никогда не считал себя таким же благородным, как Джеймс, или таким же сознательным и добрым, как Ремус. Поэтому решил, пусть лучше друзья остаются в неведении — им же спокойнее.

— Знаешь, Сириус, — притворно озаботился Джеймс, — по-моему, у тебя с Бланк никаких шансов.

— Мне, конечно, на нее наплевать, — равнодушно ответил Сириус, — но если бы я только захотел, она была бы уже моей.

— Мне кажется, у Филча больше шансов с МакГонагалл, чем у тебя с Бланк, — рассмеялся Джеймс.

— А мне кажется, кто-то забыл, как он четыре года за Эванс бегал, — не остался в долгу Сириус. И вдруг с ужасом подумал: что если бы ему пришлось бегать за Бланк четыре года. Он тут же убедился в правильности своего плана.

— А ты что, тоже влюбился? В Бланк? — пошутил Джеймс без всякого подвоха. Однако Ремус и Северус тут же взметнули свой взгляд на Сириуса.

— Вот еще! — фыркнул Сириус, почувствовав, как нехорошо ускорилось сердцебиение. — Мне лишь нравится портить ей жизнь и ничего более.

— Ты что, забыл, Джеймс? — ехидно поинтересовался Северус, не отрывая взгляда от Сириуса, — «Блэки не способны на любовь».

— Да, советую это не забывать, — ледяным тоном ответил Сириус.

— Вон, кстати, и она, — сказал Ремус и кивнул в сторону входа.

Все дружно обернулись в указанную сторону. Бланк направлялась в сторону школьного двора. Легкой, но стремительной походкой летя на выход голгофы. Сириуса всегда злила, и забавляла одновременно, ее привычка задирать подбородок к верху, словно сама королева идет.

Ему хотелось прямо сейчас бросить все и устремиться за ней, но он в очередной раз одернул себя и напомнил, что все случится уже через несколько дней, а сейчас лучше потерпеть.

_Но так хочется хотя бы разок к ней прикоснуться._

— Давайте лучше планировать предстоящее полнолуние, — сказал Сириус, с нескрываемым сожалением отворачиваясь от Бланк.

Но поговорить им не дали. К Ремусу подошла его знакомая пуффендуйка с просьбой помочь. Джеймса куда-то увела Лили, а Северус решил сходить до библиотеки, пока есть время.

Сириус остался один. Промучившись с минуту в сомнениях, он пошел на школьный двор, чтобы хотя бы взглянуть, чем там занимается Бланк.

_**София де Бланк** _

София хотела посидеть на голгофе, но заметив, как мародерская четверка нагло пялится на нее, прошла дальше до школьного двора.

Она спускалась по склону к Черному озеру, пока не заметила возле Запретного леса великанскую фигуру Хагрида, который поил тройку абраксанских крылатых коней.

Глядя на них, у нее всплывали мысли о былых счастливых временах — в Шармбатоне был целый табун абраксанских коней, за которыми им часто приходилось ухаживать.

Софии захотелось подойти к ним поближе.

Она и раньше часто видела Хагрида с разным зверьем, но никогда не решалась подойти к нему, хоть ей этого и хотелось. Пару раз она видела у него необычных животных, которых до этого не встречала, и это вызывало у нее интерес. Но Хагрида она не знала, поэтому не была уверена, что он нормально отреагирует на ее любопытство.

К тому же, она очень любила животных. Ей нравился Уход за магическими существами, и иногда она даже подумывала, что могла бы связать свою жизнь с этой сферой. Она всегда мечтала о собственном зверинце и однажды на третьем курсе принесла домой бездомного кота, но отец прямо на ее глазах убил несчастное животное и запретил тащить любую живность в их дом.

Она еще немного помялась в стороне, а потом смело направилось в сторону Хагрида.

— Здравствуйте, сэр.

Хагрид дернулся и как-то странно посмотрел на нее.

— Да, привет, — он махнул рукой, — можешь звать меня просто Хагрид, без «сэр».

— Хорошо, — София подошла еще ближе и кивнула на коней, — Хагрид, можно погладить?

— Конечно, почему бы нет, — промямлил великан, с осторожностью на нее поглядывая, — только аккуратно, они твари гордые, могут и лягнуть, если что не понравится.

— Я знаю, — София кивнула, — мы в Шармбатоне за такими ухаживали, если вдруг провинились где-то. У нас их там целый табун.

— Правда? — восхитился он, — а в Англии они не водятся, этих троих нам привезли из Швейцарии специально для разведения, ну и для уроков профессора Кеттлберна.

— Наш директор — мадам Максим, использует их в путешествиях, если надо куда-то добраться, — сказала София, не отрывая взгляда от величавой морды коня, гладя его по золотистой шерсти. — Они пьют только ячменный виски, предпочитают овес с клевером и прогулки на закате.

София сама не заметила, как губы растянулись в легкой улыбке, вспоминая бесчисленные отработки с этими животными. Неожиданно в памяти всплыла лошадиная повозка из прошлого Рождества, вызвав горькие воспоминания, и она помотала головой, стараясь от них избавиться.

— Овес с клевером? — удивился Хагрид. София утвердительно кивнула и посмотрела на него.

— А вы с мадам Максим не родственники?

— Не слышал о такой, — сказал он, — с чего ты взяла?

— Ну, она тоже весьма крупная, — усмехнулась София, а Хагрид недовольно нахмурился.

Мадам Максим в Шармбатоне все любили и уважали, она хоть и была очень строгой, но к студентам всегда относилась с заботой и теплотой. Своего роста она никогда не стыдилась и всегда с гордостью его подчеркивала. Хагрид же, похоже, наоборот, не прочь был бы оказаться менее заметным и низким.

— Хагрид, а за кем ты еще ухаживаешь? Есть кто-нибудь интересный? — спросила София.

— Да у меня много кого! — воодушевился он. — Недавно поймал в лесу пару джарви. Непонятно, как они там оказались, обычно они в садах живут. А эти еще и по-человечески не говорят.

— Можно взглянуть?

— Да, идем, — Хагрид пошел в сторону своей хижины. София поспешила за ним, стараясь не отставать.

Возле его хижины стояла большая плетеная корзина, больше похожая на клетку, в которой мирно спала пара джарви. Эти существа походили на крупных хорьков, с коричневой шерстью и острыми мордочками.

— Какие хорошенькие, — усмехнулась София и уже хотела просунуть руку сквозь прутья, чтобы погладить их.

— Лучше не стоит, они кусаться любят, — Хагрид показал ей свои ладони, — смотри, ишь как покалечили меня.

Его руки и правда все были в мелких царапинах и укусах, некоторые из которых начинали гноиться.

— Тебе бы их обработать чем-то, — сказала София, брезгливо поглядывая на его могучие ладони в мозолях и ранах.

И тут ее взгляд упал за спину Хагрида, где возле Запретного леса началось какое-то шевеление. Из-под высоких дубов выходила черная тень, ее горящие глаза было видно даже с большого расстояния. Тело Софии сковало от страха, в горле пересохло. Она тут же потянулась за палочкой.

— Хагрид, скажи, что ты тоже его видишь, — дрогнувшим голосом сказала София.

Он выпрямился и проследил за ее взглядом.

— А! Это Нил! — радостно сказал Хагрид. Черный пес, стоящий возле леса, замахал хвостом и кинулся в их сторону.

— Ни… Нил? — непонимающе спросила она, пытаясь успокоить колотящееся сердце.

— Да, бегает тут иногда, наверное, принадлежит кому-то в Хогсмиде, — сказал Хагрид и потрепал пса за ухом, — а может и просто бродячий.

Пес звонко гавкнул, словно соглашаясь, и сделал шаг Софии навстречу. Она отшатнулась, подавив тяжелый вздох. Сходство с Гримом было ужасающим. Хоть она и понимала, что в тот раз это был не Грим, а жестокий розыгрыш Блэка, но все равно было немного не по себе.

— Не бойся, он дружелюбный, — сказал Хагрид.

София с опаской взглянула на него и перевела взгляд на пса. Тот встретился с ней взглядом и с удвоенной силой завилял лохматым хвостом. Пес подошел еще ближе и мордой ткнулся ей в ладонь, прося его погладить. Она неуверенно провела рукой, ощущая его мягкую шерсть.

— Дружелюбный, значит? — повторила она негромко и присела на колени, оказавшись с псом на одном уровне, — ну, привет, Нил.

Пес радостно гавкнул и, высунув язык, облизал ей половину лица, оставив широкий влажный след.

— Эй, где ваши манеры, мистер?! — возмутилась София, утираясь рукавом мантии. Хагрид рассмеялся, и София тоже невольно улыбнулась.

Пес мокрым носом провел ей по шее, вызвав щекотку и нелепое хихиканье. Он продолжал упираться ей мордой в ладони, требуя ласки и чтобы его погладили. София осмелела и почесала пса за ухом, взлохмачивая его шерсть. Пес от удовольствия закрыл глаза и высунул язык, от чего приобрел крайне глупый вид.

От его лая проснулись джарви, которые теперь метались по клетке со страшным визгом. Хагрид им кинул несколько штук дохлых мышей, и они тут же на них накинулись, с хрустом поедая их. Софию всю передернуло от этого зрелища.

— Обычно джарви говорят по-человечески, — сказал Хагрид, глядя на них, и задумчиво почесав затылок, — а эти только орут, как резанные.

— Почему такое может быть? — поинтересовалась София, которая мало что знала о джарви.

— Черт его знает, — Хагрид пожал плечами и пустился в долгие рассуждения об обычной среде обитания джарви, их повадках и предпочтениях.

Видимо, Хагрид был счастлив встретить заинтересованного собеседника, потому что, закончив рассказывать о джарви, он принялся рассказывать Софии о единорогах, что водятся в Запретном лесу, о логове акромантулов, о том, что недавно он приручил еще одну стаю фестралов и дольше всего рассказывал о том, что мечтает о своем драконе.

Пес все это время лежал в ее ногах и следил за тем, чтобы она не отвлекалась и не прекращала его гладить. Стоило Софии хоть на мгновение убрать руку, он тут же поднимал свою морду и слегка прикусывал ее ладонь.

— Ох, уже ведь ужин начался! Пора возвращаться в замок, София, — опомнился вдруг Хагрид.

— Да, пора, — вздохнула она и поднялась на ноги, отряхиваясь. Пес неслышно заскулил и прижал уши к голове. София еще раз напоследок потрепала его по голове, — пока, Нил.

Пес гавкнул и, виляя хвостом, рванул в сторону Запретного леса.

— Пока, Хагрид!

Великан махнул ей своей огромной ручищей и сказал приходить к нему как-нибудь еще.


	32. Эти дни

_**Ремус Люпин** _

— Так в чем тебе нужна помощь, Эшли? — спросил Ремус, когда они с ней удалились на приличное расстояние от Мародеров.

После его знакомства с Эшли Грин прошло уже две недели. Она каждое утро проходила мимо него в Большом зале, солнечно улыбалась и здоровалась. Ремус каждый раз отчаянно краснел, расплывался в довольной улыбке и старался не замечать шуточек Джеймса по этому поводу.

И вот сегодня Эшли впервые подошла к нему днем и попросила его помочь.

— Как у тебя дела, Ремус? — спросила Эшли, вместо ответа на вопрос.

— У меня хорошо, — ответил Ремус, про себя думая о предстоящем полнолунии и что это очень далеко от «хорошо». — А как твои дела?

— Нормально, — вздохнула Эшли.

Ремус заметил, что ее что-то очень беспокоит, но она никак не решается сказать. Он бы мог аккуратно вывести ее на разговор, но сейчас все его мысли были заняты болью во всем теле и резкими перепадами температуры, его знобило и лихорадило. Чужие чувства — это последнее, что волновало его в данный момент. Полнолуние будет уже ночью и Эшли выбрала самое неудачное время для разговора.

— Какие-то проблемы с Ноттом? — спросил Ремус.

— О, нет-нет, с ним никаких проблем, я с ним вообще не пересекаюсь, к счастью, — протараторила она. — Я просто подумала, знаешь… — Эшли слегка покраснела и смущенно опустила глаза, — ты бы не хотел в выходные погулять? Со мной.

Ремус почувствовал, как его сердце оборвалось и со свистом полетело вниз.

Ему нравилась Эшли, нравилась ее доброта и детская наивность. Нравилась ее очаровательная улыбка и светлые глаза. От ее лучистого взгляда и нежного голоса у него на душе становилось тепло и спокойно. Но он ни на секунду не позволял себе допускать мысль, что у него с ней может что-то быть. Он запрещал себе думать о ней и мечтать, постоянно напоминая, что у такого, как он, ничего не может быть с такой, как Эшли. Он всегда старался держаться от нее на расстоянии, не подходить лишний раз в коридоре, когда они там сталкивались, и не смотреть в ее сторону в Большом зале. Но каждый раз, когда он встречался с ней взглядом, в его душе словно цветы расцветали. В такие моменты он всегда особенно остро ненавидел свою сущность и свою судьбу. Он искренне надеялся, что не нравится Эшли, ему от этого было бы только легче. Он был уверен, что делает все, чтобы не вызывать у нее лишнего интереса, поэтому ее предложение погулять застало его врасплох. И подарило крошечную надежду, которой было совсем не место в его душе.

Видимо, ответ отобразился на его лице, потому что Эшли тут же смертельно побледнела и добавила:

— Как друзья, Ремус, — она неуверенно улыбалась и без конца теребила кончик длинной косы, — погулять, просто, как друзья?

Разум твердил ему, что надо сразу дать ей понять, что никаких прогулок не будет, даже просто, как друзья. Но ему так хотелось провести с ней хотя бы немного времени. Чуть больше, чем приветствие по утрам в Большом зале и мимолетные взгляды в коридорах замка.

В конце концов, он и раньше встречался с девушками. Конечно, это ни к чему серьезному не приводило, потому что Ремус не давал этому зайти слишком далеко в эмоциональном плане, он всегда держал все под контролем, не позволяя ни себе, ни девушке влюбиться или привязаться. Хотя и до постели дело пару раз доходило, но для него эти воспоминания были слишком болезненными. И подобные отношения с Эшли казались ему неприемлемыми.

Промучившись в сомнениях, он убедил себя, что это всего лишь прогулка, и он сможет все вовремя остановить, Ремус согласился.

— Как друзья, — он кивнул и вымученно улыбнулся, — тогда в воскресенье?

Эшли испытала явное облегчение и широко улыбнулась.

— Договорились! — она махнула рукой в сторону озера, — может, пройдемся? Ты никуда не торопишься?

Гулять прямо сейчас Ремусу совершенно не хотелось, но видеть печальное личико Эшли не мог, поэтому он согласился и они пошли вниз к озеру.

Эшли безумолку болтала, рассказывая о своем любимом предмете — Чарах, о своем нелюбимом предмете — Защите от темных искусств, о своей подружке Барбаре, которой в этом году купили навороченный хрустальный шар для прорицаний. Рассказывала о своих летних каникулах, когда она с родителями ездила в Италию и кратко пересказала их экскурсионную программу. Рассказала о том, что ее папа волшебник, а мама магла и что у нее есть два старших брата, один из которых тоже волшебник и сейчас работает в Министерстве. Рассказывала о том, что она очень любит шоколадные котелки и терпеть не может лакричные палочки, а на тыквенный сок у нее аллергия.

Ремус только успевал удивляться, как она ловко перепрыгивает с темы на тему и при этом даже не делает передышку, говоря на одном дыхании.

— А еще я много говорю, когда нервничаю, — выпалила она. Ремуса это позабавило, он улыбнулся и хотел ответить, что это довольно мило, но Эшли уже говорила совсем на другую тему.

_Кажется, ей и собеседник не нужен._

Ремуса накрыла очередная волна боли в теле, и он с трудом удержался, чтобы не скривиться. Эшли, к счастью, ничего не заметила. Его вновь бросило в жар и на лбу выступил пот. Он постарался его незаметно утереть рукавом мантии и сказал Эшли, что им пора возвращаться в замок. Он из последних сил держался, чтобы не говорить грубо и резко, чтобы не обидеть ее и дать понять, что что-то не так. Ремус через силу улыбался и как мог, поддерживал разговор, молясь, чтобы все это побыстрее закончилось.

Уже поднимаясь по склону к замку, Ремус заметил возле хижины Хагрида Бланк и сидящего в ее ногах черного пса, в котором без труда узнавался Бродяга.

_Что он творит?_

Ремус занервничал. Он знал, что Хагрид считает того обычным бродячим псом и зовет его Нил, но что известно Софии он не представлял. Одному Мерлину известно, что творится в голове Сириуса. Он вполне мог раскрыть ей их тайну, а в этом случае и то, что Ремус оборотень.

Хотя вряд ли София бы так спокойно сидела и гладила его, если бы знала, что это Сириус.

_…нет, Сириус, все-таки, не стал бы ей говорить…наверное. Хотя, он при виде нее совсем с катушек слетает._

Ремус постарался убедить себя, что Сириус бы так не поступил, но у него это плохо получилось. До полнолуния оставалось несколько часов, нервозность и раздражение постоянно возрастали и мешали нормально соображать.

Зайдя в Большой зал, он попрощался с Эшли и пошел до своего места, где уже сидели Северус и Джеймс.

— Что от тебя хотел наш пуффендуйский ангел? — Джеймс расплылся в хитрой улыбке.

— Зовет гулять, — вздохнул Ремус и, заметив восторженный взгляд Джеймса, добавил, — по-дружески.

— Ну, сейчас по-дружески, а потом и не только, — Джеймс поиграл бровями и подмигнул ему.

— Прекрати, Джеймс, ты знаешь, этому не бывать, — устало произнес Ремус. Все свои эмоциональные силы он потратил на разговор с Эшли и сейчас с радостью бы помолчал или вовсе остался один.

Джеймсу, к счастью, хватило такта не продолжать эту тему, видя предполнолунные страдания друга.

Не успел Ремус приступить к еде, как в Большом зале появился Сириус, который сверкал, словно новенький галлеон.

— Итак, у кого какие планы на субботу? — спросил радостный Сириус, чуть ли не с разбегу усаживаясь за скамейку.

— Я буду в лаборатории, — ответил Северус.

— Я до вечера проваляюсь в Больничном крыле, — проворчал Ремус. — Как и всегда после полнолуния. Ничего нового.

— Я на игру иду, слизни против пернатых — это будет интересно! У когтевранцев пара новых игроков, надо их посмотреть в деле, да и капитан сменился, вдруг он тактику поменял. А ты разве не идешь со мной? — спросил Джеймс у Сириуса.

— Иду, иду, — кивнул Сириус, продолжая улыбаться во весь рот.

— А что это ты такой счастливый? — спросил Северус, с подозрением глядя на него.

— Вот именно, в нашей компании полагается быть несчастным, — чуть слышно сказал Ремус, но все проигнорировали эту реплику, уже привыкшие к его плохому настроению в эти дни.

— День сегодня хороший, — пожал плечами Сириус, все еще светясь от радости.

— Просто одному песику почесали за ушком, он и растаял, — не удержался Ремус. Контролировал он уже себя с трудом, но встретившись взглядом с Сириусом, почувствовал легкий укор.

— В смысле? — нахмурился Джеймс.

— Это я так…образно выразился, — постарался замять тему Ремус.

— Ты же знаешь, Джеймс, — подхватил Сириус, — время полнолуний мое любимое, вот я и радуюсь.

— Ну да, ну да, — сказал Джеймс и с сомнением перевел взгляд с Ремуса на Сириуса. Впрочем, он быстро от этого отвлекся, стоило вновь заговорить о предстоящей игре.

***

Полнолуние, как всегда, прошло без происшествий.

Мадам Помфри ранним утром забрала его из Визжащей-хижины и отвела в Больничное крыло, где ему предстояло пролежать под строгим контролем целительницы до самого вечера. Она дала ему несколько целебных микстур, обмазала свежие шрамы заживляющей мазью и оставила его отдыхать.

Сон к нему не шел, поэтому он достал из тумбочки заранее заготовленную книгу и принялся читать.

После завтрака пришел Сириус. Он всегда приходил к Ремусу по утрам после полнолуния, приносил шоколад и развлекал бессмысленной болтовней. Сириус мог и целый день с ним просидеть, в ущерб урокам и своим делам. Ремус притворно сердился из-за этого и не очень настойчиво прогонял его, но на Сириуса это никогда не действовало.

— Здорово, Луни! — Сириус с размаху развалился в ногах на его кровати, навалившись на спинку. — Ну как ты?

— Живой, как видишь, — ответил Ремус и внимательно посмотрел на друга, тот все еще был в приподнятом настроении и слишком бодрый, для человека, который не спал всю ночь.

— Я вижу, что ты делаешь, прекрати, — усмехнулся Сириус и, достав из кармана любимый шоколад Ремуса, кинул ему в руки.

Ремус его поймал, не спеша распечатал и спросил:

— И что же я делаю?

— _Анализируешь_ , — Сириус закатил глаза, — или как ты это называешь? Когда смотришь вот так и что-то там сам себе выдумываешь.

— Если бы ты рассказывал сам, мне бы не пришлось анализировать и выдумывать, — в тон ему ответил Ремус и улыбнулся.

— Нечего рассказывать, — Сириус пожал плечами и опустил глаза.

Ремус положил дольку шоколада в рот и медленно прожевал его, продолжая смотреть на Сириуса.

— Я видел тебя вчера возле хижины Хагрида, — сказал Ремус.

— Да я уже понял, — проворчал он.

— Ты ей рассказал? — спросил Ремус, неотрывно глядя в глаза Сириуса.

— Что рассказал? — не понял Сириус.

— Про…нас.

— Ты с ума сошел?! — возмутился Сириус и даже сел прямо. — За кого ты меня принимаешь?! Это же наш общий секрет!

Ремус только сейчас понял, насколько абсурдно прозвучало его необоснованное обвинение. Ему стало стыдно перед Сириусом. Ведь Ремус прекрасно знал, никто из друзей, никогда и не при каких обстоятельствах, никому не расскажет об их общей тайне, не посоветовавшись с другими. Особенно, так никогда не поступит Сириус, для которого друзья были всем в этом мире.

— Извини, — виновато сказал Ремус. — Я был не прав.

— Конечно, не прав, — Сириус все еще был оскорблен и обижен, — стал бы я рассказывать наш главный секрет какой-то…слизеринской змее.

— Наверное, меня смутило то, что для тебя она не просто слизеринская змея.

— Нет! Именно ею она для меня и является!

— Как скажешь, — Ремус тяжело вздохнул. — Только я не понимаю, почему ты так этому противишься.

— Чему «этому»?

— Она же…— Ремус хотел сказать: нравится тебе, но знал, что у Сириуса это только вызовет очередную вспышку гнева, — она же интересна тебе.

— Интерес у меня к ней только один, — резко сказал он.

Они долго смотрели друг другу в глаза, пока Сириус опять не ухмыльнулся и не сказал:

— Но уже через два дня и он пропадет.

_Через два дня? Вечеринка у Слизнорта._

_…ну, конечно, теперь понятно, почему он туда собирается._

_И почему он так уверен, что в этот раз у него все получится?_

Ремус недовольно покачал головой и произнес:

— Не делай то, о чем потом пожалеешь.

— Когда бы это я о чем-то жалел?!

Ответить Ремус ничего не успел, дверь в крыло с грохотом отворилась и зашли Джеймс и Северус.

— Я же говорил, он уже у Лунатика, — громко сказал довольный Джеймс, поворачиваясь к Северусу.

В Больничном крыле сразу стало шумно. Обычная история — Джеймс Поттер зашел в помещение. Он всегда оживленно что-то обсуждал, бурно жестикулировал и раскатисто смеялся. Ремус предполагал, что его неуемной, плещущейся через край, энергии хватит на подзаряд приличной электростанции.

Из своего кабинета тут же выглянула мадам Помфри и недовольно взглянула на Джеймса, на что тот пообещал вести себя тише.

— А мы тебя потеряли, — сказал Северус Сириусу. — Утром проснулись, тебя нет, на завтрак не пришел.

— Ты пропустил завтрак? — удивленно спросил Ремус у Сириуса, — это что-то новенькое.

— Я на кухню заскочил, — ответил Сириус, — перед тем, как к тебе зайти.

— Ну ладно, ты-то как, Рем? — спросил Джеймс, садясь на соседнюю кровать.

— Вполне неплохо, — ответил он и показал ни кипу бумаг в руках у Джеймс, — а это что?

Северус закатил глаза, а Джеймс наоборот расплылся в улыбке.

— Он все утро с ними носится, — сказал Северус.

— Схемы по квиддичу, — ответил Джеймс, — сейчас игра, надо будет только и успевать, все записывать, да отмечать.

Сириус протянул руку и взял у него один из пергаментов.

— Это что, краткое досье на каждого игрока? — спросил он.

— Да-да, их любимые трюки, ходы, слабые места, — закивал Джеймс.

— Вот бы ты с таким усердием учился, — улыбнулся Ремус.

— Ты прямо как Лили, — поморщился он. — Она слово в слово сказала.

— Им на собрании старост одинаковые методички с нравоучениями выдают, — сказал Сириус, под смех Джеймса.

Из кабинета опять вышла мадам Помфри:

— Так, давайте-ка на выход, мистеру Люпину нужен покой.

Все тут же запротестовали.

— Все нормально, — улыбнулся Ремус, счастливый, что друзья не хотят так скоро уходить, — к тому же, скоро игра уже начнется.

— Да, минут пятнадцать осталось, — сказал Джеймс, и они все втроем встали.

— До вечера, — сказал Северус.

— Не скучай, Рем, — добавил Джеймс.

— Я после обеда еще зайду, — попрощался Сириус.

— Пока, — ответил сразу всем Ремус.

Друзья ушли, он поудобнее устроился в кровати и стал думать о предстоящей прогулке с Эшли, сам не замечая, как его губы растягиваются в улыбке.


	33. Почему я?

_**Северус Снейп** _

Белби предупредила Северуса, что задержится, поэтому он один пришел в лабораторию и до ее прихода планировал изучить способы сбора лунного света.

Только он разложил свои записи и погрузился в работу, открылась дверь.

— Быстро ты, а говорила, на час задержишься, — не поднимая головы, сказал Северус.

— Извини, не хотели заставлять тебя ждать, — с усмешкой произнес низкий мужской голос. Северус тут же вскинул голову и, резко встав, достал палочку, направив ее на слизеринцев.

_Вот и началось. Опять. И опять втроем._

— Палочку можешь убрать, Снейп, — произнес Мальсибер, — мы пришли только поговорить.

Мальсибер прошел до его стола и сел за парту. Эйвери стоял возле двери, навалившись на стену и лениво наблюдая за происходящим, а Крауч младший ходил вдоль стеллажей с ингредиентами, делая вид, словно специально для этого здесь оказался.

Они выбрали, как никогда, удачное время для «разговора». Большинство студентов сейчас были на игре Слизерин-Когтевран, и вряд ли кто-то мог их застать.

— Что вам нужно? — спросил Северус, не опуская палочку.

— Разве ты не знаешь? — удивленно спросил Мальсибер, — по моим сведениям, Люциус уже ввел тебя в положение дел.

— По-моему, я ему доходчиво объяснил, что работать с Пожирателями я никогда не буду.

— Никогда не говори никогда, Снейп, — Мальсибер поднял на него свой ледяной взгляд и криво усмехнулся.

— Как дела у Эйлин Принц, а, Снейп? — спросил Крауч, повернувшись к нему и расплывшись в улыбке.

Северус почувствовал, как у него по позвоночнику прошел холодок. Со своей матерью он переписывался раз в неделю, где требовал от нее полного отчета о состоянии ее здоровья. Но он знал, если бы вдруг она стала чувствовать себя хуже, вряд ли бы она сказала об этом ему.

— Прекрасно, Крауч, спасибо, что спросил, — ответил Северус.

— Прекрасно? — Крауч театрально округлил глаза, — я бы не был в этом так уверен.

— А твой папаша в курсе, с кем ты якшаешься, Крауч? Его министерской должности это не повредит? — спросил у него Северус.

Веселье с Крауча слетело в один миг, перекосив его красивое лицо. Он медленно подошел к нему и ответил:

— Ты не в том положении, чтобы угрожать, Снейп. Не забывай свое место.

— Спокойно, Барти, — сказал Мальсибер и посмотрел на него, — Снейпу страшно. Он понимает, что выхода у него нет. Нам слишком многое о тебе известно, Снейп…

— Ничего вам не известно!

_Блеф. Ничерта они не знают._

— Так, так, посмотрим, — Мальсибер призадумался. — Каждую пятницу, Снейп, ты получаешь свой еженедельный отчет от своей матери, где она тебе пишет, что у нее все хорошо и она здорова. Ты ей, конечно же, веришь. Ведь тебе так удобнее и спокойнее — проблемой меньше. Каждый понедельник ты ходишь на дополнительные по нумерологии, а каждые среду и четверг безвылазно сидишь в библиотеке. Каждый вторник и субботу ты встречаешься с мисс Белби, — Мальсибер нехорошо усмехнулся, — а каждое воскресенье ты проводишь со своими дружками-имбецилами.

— Вот она — увлекательная и захватывающая жизнь мародера, — Эйвери рассмеялся.

_Следят. Все-таки следят._

У Северуса подтвердились все самые худшие опасения. Пожиратели следили и следили давно. С самого лета в его душе не утихала надежда, что они больше не придут, что оставили его в покое. Но они лишь собирали информацию.

— Поэтому, вот как мы поступим, Снейп, — Мальсибер поднялся и оказался на одном уровне с ним, — в следующую пятницу ты получишь очередное письмо от своей матери, где она сообщит тебе кое-что важное. И с этого момента у тебя будет ровно пять дней, чтобы принять решение.

— Думаю, ты понимаешь, Снейп, — вставил Крауч, — что об этом разговоре не должна знать ни одна живая душа. Да и мертвая тоже.

Мальсибер усмехнулся, глядя ему в глаза, кивнул Краучу и они направились на выход. Когда Эйвери и Крауч вышли, Мальсибер еще раз обернулся и произнес:

— На самом деле все просто, Снейп. Ты готовишь необходимое зелье — твое мать живет еще месяц. И так до тех пор, пока ты будешь полезен.

Северус выпустил в него заклинание, но Мальсибер успел скрыться за дверью и белый луч разбил стеллаж, стоящий возле выхода. Сотня пустых склянок и банок со звоном разлетелись по полу.

— Дьявол! — Северус от отчаянья закрыл лицо руками. Сердце бешено колотилось. Душу полностью заполняло отчаянье и страх.

_Спокойно._

_Возможно, это все фикция. Что им известно, кроме моего распорядка дня? Ничего. Вероятно, они не знают ни о том, что я усовершенствовал их микстуру, ни о дополнительной защите, наложенной на дом._

Северус сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, взмахом палочки убрал разбитые осколки и, собрав свои записи, отправился в совятню.

_«Здравствуй, мама._

_Как твое здоровье? Я выяснил, что микстура, оставленная мной летом, способна вызывать привыкание и через определенный промежуток времени теряет свою эффективность. Я вывел новую, улучшенную формулу. Поэтому мне нужна правда о твоем здоровье._

_P.S. Ни при каких условиях (!) не выходи из дома, никого не пускай внутрь и не снимай наложенные мною чары._

_P.S.S. Если к понедельнику я не получу от тебя подробный и развернутый ответ или он меня не удовлетворит, я выдвигаюсь домой._

_Северус»_

Привязав письмо к школьной сове, Северус проводил ее взглядом, пока она не скрылась за горизонтом.

Никакую новую и улучшенную формулу лечебной микстуры для матери он не вывел, но надеялся, это поможет заставить сказать ее правду, в случае если ей становится хуже. Как бы Северусу ни печально было это признавать, но Мальсибер был прав, он действительно успокаивался, когда получал одинаковые и безликие письма от матери, что с ней все хорошо. Утешал себя, что она в порядке, и он может заняться другими делами и не забивать себе голову лишней проблемой.

Северус не представлял, что он будет делать, если вдруг Эйлин будет угрожать реальная опасность. Летом он был готов согласиться на сделку, хоть и дал матери обещания не делать этого.

Он в любом случае становился предателем. Если он согласится на сделку, он предаст свои принципы, свои убеждения и своих друзей. Если откажется, он предаст мать и никогда не простит себе, если она умрет из-за него. К тому же, Эйлин была права, когда говорила, что если не будет ее, Пожиратели найдут другой рычаг давления, а рисковать кем-то из друзей он не мог.

Северус не понимал, почему именно он. Почему именно его шантажируют Пожиратели. В Англии было не мало талантливых зельеваров, которые гораздо старше и опытнее него. И тех, кого склонить к сотрудничеству гораздо проще. Хоть этот вопрос и волновал его сейчас меньше всего, ему все равно, казалось, что в этом есть какой-то подвох и разгадка на другие его вопросы.

Решив, что сейчас, как минимум, до понедельника он сделать ничего не сможет, он отправился обратно в лабораторию. Работа над зельем должна была его успокоить. Да и Белби уже, наверное, подошла.

— Привет, — Белби проводила его подозрительным взглядом, как только он зашел в лабораторию. — Думала, ты уже будешь здесь.

— Появились дела, — Северус, не глядя на нее, дошел до парты и сел рядом.

— Опять матч по квиддичу? — усмехнулась она.

— Нет, я хожу только на матчи Гриффиндора, — он, наконец, удостоил ее взгляда, — сегодня ваши, кстати, играют и наверняка продуют змеям.

— Как будто кому-то есть до этого дело, — сказала Белби.

Нервы Северуса сейчас были оголены, и он сдержался из последних сил, чтобы не ответить что-то язвительное.

— Кроме твоего дружка Поттера, — продолжила она. Кажется, Белби тоже была не в духе и искала на ком бы сорваться. — Или пьянчуги Блэка. Каково это, Снейп, дружить с идиотами?

Северус зло на нее посмотрел. Ему надоело, что все их считают идиотами, тупицами и бездарями. И ему сейчас необходимо было выпустить пар, а Белби оказалась, как никогда, кстати.

— Идиотами? — он зло прожигал ее взглядом. — Идиотами? А ничего, что Джеймс один из лучших на курсе? Ты его вообще видела на трансфигурации? Да он не хуже МакГонагалл! Если бы ему сейчас пришлось сдавать ЖАБА, он бы сдал на «превосходно» с двумя жирными плюсами без всякой подготовки. А Сириус?! Ему в чарах равных нет! Он невербально колдует уже с четвертого курса, а это, знаешь ли, не каждому взрослому волшебнику под силу. И это я не говорю о его способностях в дуэлях! И то, что Ремус знает Защиту лучше всех вместе взятых в этом замке, тоже не является секретом!

— Шикарная речь, Снейп, браво, — холодно ответила она. — А ты? В чем ты лучший?

Северус напустил на себя оскорбленный вид.

— Разумеется, в зельях.

Белби хмыкнула, а ему в голову вдруг пришла неожиданная мысль.

— А кто еще в Хогвартсе хорош в зельях? — прищурившись, спросил он.

— Что? — Белби вопросительно приподняла брови, удивленная резкой сменой его тона.

— Кто в Хогвартсе хорош в зельях? — вновь спросил он.

— Без ложной скромности замечу, что я, — все также ледяным тоном, ответила Белби.

Северус на нее подозрительно уставился.

— Ты в этом сомневаешься? — спросила она, недовольно глядя в ответ.

— Нет, — ответил он, — не сомневаюсь. А кто еще?

— Твоя подружка Эванс, — сказала она, немного подумав, — Мальсибер со Слизерина, из наших еще Вэнс хороша. И это только с нашего курса и те, кто по уровню не ниже «превосходно» с двумя жирными плюсами. Кто из младших — я не знаю.

Северус глубоко задумался. Действительно, все перечисленные были очень хороши в зельях, конечно, не так, как он, но все равно. Вопрос, почему Пожиратели обратились именно к нему, возрастал и не давал покоя. Та же Белби знала этот предмет идеально и могла любое зелье из учебника сварить с закрытыми глазами. И по предположению Северуса, она бы куда охотнее согласилась сотрудничать.

_Почему я?_

— Все нормально? — Белби вырвала его из раздумий.

— Да, нормально.

— Значит, мы можем наконец-то приступить к работе? — с иронией спросила она.

— Можем, — ледяным тоном ответил Северус.


	34. Хэллоуин I

_**София де Бланк** _

В субботу София ходила на игру. И по ее мнению, противостояние Слизерин-Когтевран было более зрелищным. Наверное, потому, что в этот раз обе команды были одинаково сильны. София отметила, что Регулус превосходно летает, и спустя час игры именно он поймал снитч, выбив победу своей команде.

Радостное настроение после победы их факультета испортил Блэк. Причем совершенно нетипичным для него способом.

София столкнулась с ним в одном из подземелий, когда возвращалась с обеда. Она уже нацепила возмущенное лицо и была готова к сопротивлению, но Блэк лишь кинул равнодушный взгляд в ее сторону и прошел мимо, даже не сказав какую-нибудь непотребность. Она не сдержалась и повернулась ему вслед, с трудом скрывая разочарование. Блэк, словно почувствовав, тоже повернулся и, увидев ее взгляд, довольно ухмыльнулся.

_Дурак!_

Она старалась не думать о том, почему Блэк в последние дни ведет себя спокойно и никак не домогается, если не считать его бесстыдных предложений. И пыталась убедить себя, что она только и мечтала о том, чтобы он отстал и вот, наконец, это свершилось. Выходило не очень убедительно, от чего она только сильнее злилась и на себя, и на Блэка.

Остаток дня она просидела в гостиной, где бурно праздновалась победа команды. Слизеринцы решили хотя бы на день забыть о своей чванливости и высокомерии, и позволили себе отдыхать, как обычные подростки. Точнее сказать, как обычная слизеринская золотая молодежь. Младшекурсников быстро отправили по своим спальням. На столе появился дорогой, элитный алкоголь и деликатесы. Из граммофона звучал Ирвин Уорбл, пожалуй, самый известный музыкант-волшебник. А большинство слизеринцев облачились в парадные мантии.

_Прямо таки, светский прием._

_Аж тошно!_

В общем веселье София участие не принимала и даже подумывала уйти в спальню. Но решив, что в тишине в голову будут лезть нерадостные мысли, осталась в гостиной.

С общего стола ей удалось стащить огромный стакан огневиски. Этот напиток на нее никогда не действовал, поэтому она без особых последствий выпила пару этих гигантских бокалов.

_Жаль, у них нет шампанского, вот что мне бы помогло забыться. А от этого пойла только осадок во рту. И легкая потеря координации._

Младший Блэк весь вечер крутился где-то поблизости, хоть и не обращал на нее никакого внимания. София же с него глаз не спускала. И чем дольше она за ним наблюдала, тем больше убеждалась, что у Регулуса и Сириуса ничего общего нет, помимо их одинаково-надменных лиц и глубоких серых глаз, от которых ее бросает в дрожь. Но если в глазах Блэка старшего вечно плескался огонь, и можно было прочесть все его эмоции, то глаза Блэка младшего скорее напоминали неприступную скалу.

София сидела возле камина, который ей опять пришлось растапливать вручную, и благодарила Мерлина и Моргану, что хотя бы младший Блэк не обременяет ее своим назойливым вниманием и приставаниями.

_Уж этого бы я точно не пережила._

Ее удивляло, что Регулус, в отличие от остальных членов своей команды, не сидит в окружении девиц, которые только и ждут от него сигнала, а предпочитает компанию своего одногруппника. Как позднее вечером она узнала, этого студента с пшеничными волосами, широкой улыбкой и едва заметными веснушками, зовут Барти Крауч. Он, в отличие от Регулуса, был очень шумным и веселым, все время громко смеялся и развлекал других. София подумала, что, видимо, у каждого Блэка должен быть такой шебутной друг.

Если вначале шутки Крауча были безобидные и вполне смешные, то чем больше он выпивал, тем более охотно шутил про «грязнокровок и их пытки». Этого София уже стерпеть не могла. Она поняла, что выхода у нее два: она сейчас либо подойдет и врежет Краучу по его смазливому личику, либо пойдет спать. Решив лишний раз не устраивать цирк и не злить местный бомонд, она отправилась в спальню.

_Надеюсь, на вечеринке у Слизнорта не будет такой смертной скуки. И таких мерзких типов._

— Уже уходишь, София? — послышался веселый голос Крауча. София медленно повернулась и презрительно его оглядела.

— Да, лучше пойду спать, пока у меня еще есть силы сдерживаться, чтобы не влепить тебе по роже.

— Ну, а может лучше не держать все в себе? — Крауч к ней подошел ближе и окинул скользким взглядом, — я бы не прочь ощутить прикосновения ваших нежных ручек на моей роже, мисс.

Но не успела она ответить, рядом тут же нарисовался Регулус, он смерил своего друга убийственным взглядом и холодно произнес:

— Иди, остынь, Барти.

Тот взглянул на Регулуса, еще раз окинул взглядом Софию и, покачав головой, ушел.

— Мне не нужны защитники, Блэк, — недовольно сказала София.

— Не сомневаюсь, — Регулус приподнял одну бровь и едва заметно улыбнулся. — Я защищал Барти, не хотелось бы, чтобы ему влепили по роже.

София не удержалась и усмехнулась, заметно расслабившись.

— Если он будет продолжать острить в том же духе, я ему все-таки влеплю.

— Понял, — сказал Регулус, слегка склонив голову, — я за этим лично прослежу.

— Не сомневаюсь, — ответила София и, развернувшись, пошла в сторону женских спален, с трудом сдерживая улыбку.

_Может, надо было поздравить его с победой?_

Она вдруг подумала, что надо было поздравить Регулуса с сегодняшним успехом на игре. Потому что, если посмотреть правде в глаза, у них один совершенно бездарный охотник и вратарь-дырка, который пропустил половину мячей. И если бы не Регулус, они бы с позором проиграли когтевранцам.

_Хотя с какой это стати я его поздравлять буду?! Это же Блэк! Слишком много чести._

_…Как же самой полетать хочется._

Софии было жаль, что Поттер больше не зовет ее поиграть в любительский квиддич. Она видела пару раз, как они играли, и предполагала, что это Блэк против того, чтобы ее приглашать. А может и сам Поттер не хочет портить свой выходной, выслушивая их ругань. В любом случае, ей очень не хватало полетов. Она уже пару раз сама приходила на поле ранним утром и летела, но делать это одной ей быстро наскучило, а компании не было.

Перед тем, как уйти в коридор с женскими спальнями, она еще раз оглянулась на Регулуса. Тот уже стоял к ней спиной и разговаривал с Краучем, который заметил ее взгляд, посмотрел на нее и нехорошо улыбнулся. Скорчив недовольное лицо, она ушла.

***

Воскресенье пролетело в один миг. Большую часть дня она просидела на полюбившемся ей месте под старой ивой и сочиняла музыку. Видела Люпина с неизвестной ей девушкой. Видела Джеймса и Лили — Поттеров, как она их про себя называла, и к которым позднее присоединились Блэк и Снейп, а позже подошел и Люпин. Они всей компанией сидели на другом берегу озера и веселились. Поттер без конца кривлялся, Эванс и Блэк над ним все время хохотали, а Люпин и Снейп изредка что-то комментировали и посмеивались. София, глядя на них, ощущала лишь тоску, понимая, что единственный человек, с которым она могла так же беззаботно проводить время, навсегда ее покинул.

После обеда она хотела сходить к Хагриду, но не нашла его. Поэтому она ушла в гостиную, где в очередной раз проиграла в шахматы Като, а остальное время пыталась делать уроки.

Возвращаясь после ужина к себе, в холле она столкнулась с Мародерами. Поздоровавшись с Поттером и Люпином, она проигнорировала Снейпа и постаралась даже не смотреть в сторону Блэка. Тот, видимо, старался сделать также, но в последний момент все ж таки повернулся и стянул ленту из ее волос.

— Дурак! — крикнула ему София, стараясь придать голосу грозности, хотя в этот момент сердце радостно подпрыгнуло в груди.

— Не кричи, дорогуша, оставь весь свой запал на завтра, — усмехнулся Блэк, прикусил губу, оглядев ее с ног до головы, и скрылся в Большом зале.

_На завтра?_

София не поняла, что он имел в виду. Понедельник для нее был самым тяжелым днем, в основном потому, что целый день все уроки были с гриффиндорцами. В начале ненавистные Чары, потом еще более ненавистная Трансфигурация, а в промежутке еще и Травология всем потоком. София терялась в догадках, на каком из этих предметов ей ждать очередной пакости от Блэка.

_Завтра еще Хэллоуин._

_Но ведь к Слизнорту он не приглашен. Нет же?_

***

Понедельник начался с хорошей новости: в честь праздника им сократили последний урок — Трансфигурацию. София была этому несказанно рада.

Даже погода наладилась, спали сильные порывы ветра и выглянуло солнце. И многие студенты после обеда потянулись на улицу.

София тоже вышла и села на один из арочных подоконников на голгофе. Устремив взгляд за горизонт, она тут же заприметила крупного филина Луи с красивым каштановым оперением.

_Ну, наконец-то! Неделя прошла!_

_Кажется, этот день уже не может быть лучше!_

Она вскочила на ноги и с нетерпением стала ожидать птицу. Отвязав письмо, София торопливо развернула пергамент.

_«Дорогая София,_

_Нет повода для переживаний. И вообще, не стоит читать желтую прессу, как говорит матушка, от нее может развиться мигрень._

_По поводу Блэков. Я говорил об их сыне Регулусе. Как мне удалось узнать, есть еще старший сын — Сириус. Он предатель крови. Вероятно, ты найдешь это привлекательным. Сириус порвал все связи с семьей и сбежал из дома позапрошлым летом. Прошу, София, не связывайся с ним._

_С любовью, Луи»_

София еще раз перечитала строчки про Блэка.

_Не может быть…_

_Этого просто не может быть._

Сердце вновь забилось в ускоренном ритме, в ушах зашумело. Она не могла поверить, что Блэк, чистокровный и заносчивый Блэк, невыносимый Блэк, Блэк, который не давал ей мирной жизни вот уже два месяца, — предатель крови.

Ее мир вдруг сильно пошатнулся. Она была так уверена, что Блэк типичный чистокровный засранец, и ей было так удобно его за это ненавидеть и делать вид, что весь тот ураган эмоций, что он вызывает, это только из-за его происхождения и принципов. Она изо дня в день убеждала себя, что весь этот шквал чувств, в основе которых лежит ненависть, именно из-за его чистокровности и преданности этой идеологии. И сейчас она просто-напросто не знала, что делать.

_В любом случае, пусть он и предатель, но он остается зазнавшимся и самовлюбленным идиотом, каких свет не видывал!_

_…хотя, конечно, сейчас на одну причину ненавидеть его стало меньше. Но девяносто девять других все равно остались!_

Она снова взглянула на письмо.

_«…порвал все связи с семьей…сбежал из дома…»_

_Блэк настоящий псих._

_…правда, я каждое лето тоже делала попытки сбежать. Только меня всегда возвращали под конвоем._

_«…Вероятно, ты найдешь это привлекательным…»_

София усмехнулась. Да, любимый брат знал ее, как никто другой. И при этом спокойно принимал все ее недостатки, как он выражался.

В ее голове промелькнула мысль, что если бы Луи ей сразу об этом рассказал, все могло сложиться по-другому. Сразу стали всплывать все самые непотребные картины с участием Блэка, от которых она так яростно открещивалась и старалась не допускать в свои мысли.

_Нет, даже думать об этом не смей!_

_Я люблю Джо и этого никто и никогда не изменит._

_Тем более, такой невыносимый, как Блэк!_

Но в мыслях уже давно голубые глаза Джори превращались в серые, его круглое лицо приобретало ярко-выраженные скулы и четко-очерченный овал лица, светлые волосы отрастали и становились черными. Улыбка превращалась в ухмылку, а его мальчишеский голос начинал звучать плавным баритоном.

— Убирайся из моей головы, Блэк, — прошептала она сама себе, закрывая лицо руками.

_Я тебя ненавижу. Ненавижу._

— София, привет! — рядом послышался звонкий голос.

— Лили… — София убрала руки от лица. — Привет!

— У тебя все хорошо? — встревожено спросила она, кивнув на письмо в ее руках, — плохие новости?

— Да нет, все в порядке, — София сложила письмо, убрала его в сумку и постаралась улыбнуться, — брат пишет.

Лили еще похмурилась, но потом улыбнулась.

— Не передумала к Слизнорту идти?

— Нет, не передумала, — ответила София.

— Отлично! — староста Гриффиндора широко улыбалась.

_Ей что-то нужно?_

— Лили? — Софии хотелось спросить про Блэка, про его побег из дома, но она не решалась.

Эванс вопросительно подняла брови.

— Значит, увидимся вечером, — София так и не осмелилась задать интересующий вопрос.

_Да и вообще, какая мне к черту разница?_

— Увидимся!

Лили развернулась и уже пошла в сторону входа в замок.

— Эванс! — крикнула София, и Лили повернулась. — Рада, что там будет хоть одно приятное лицо!

Она звонко рассмеялась и, помахав рукой, скрылась в проходе.

На ужин София не пошла, планируя перекусить у Слизнорта, и только мельком заглянула в Большой зал, посмотреть, как его украсили к празднику. Убедившись, что Шармбатон украшали не хуже, она пошла в гостиную.

Она вытряхнула все свои вещи на кровать и критически оглядела кучу. Вся эта одежда категорически не подходила для праздника.

Через четверть часа бессмысленного перебирания тряпья, София в отчаянье пнула по тумбочке. Это не помогло, она лишь больно ударила ногу и сломала ножку тумбочки, от чего та завалилась на один бок. София достала чемодан, в котором еще хранилась часть вещей и начала рыться там. На самом дне она обнаружила черное платье.

_Что ж, вполне сносно. Другого варианта все равно нет._

_И на какой черт я вообще согласилась?!_

София успела уже несколько раз пожалеть, что приняла приглашение. Надев платье, она почувствовала себя глупо и неуютно. Платье было с длинным рукавом, горизонтальным вырезом ровно по ключицам и наполовину открытой спиной. Оно было слишком обтягивающим и значительно выше колена. Платье плотно облегало тонкие ребра и непропорционально огромные, по мнению Софии, бедра. Она даже удивилась, когда и каким образом ей пришла в голову сумасшедшая идея купить это платье, совершенно не вписывающееся в ее гардероб. Поскольку туфель София не имела, она надела высокие ботинки из драконьей кожи.

_Ладно, появлюсь там на пять минут, поздороваюсь со Слизнортом и свалю._

Она достала из ящика тумбочки моток шелковых лент, вытащила из него черную ленточку и привычным движением завязала волосы наверху, оставив лишь пряди давно отросшей челки возле лица.

Взгляд задержался на задвинутом ящике тумбочки. Секунду поколебавшись, она его открыла и достала колдографию. Счастливое лицо Джори заставило сердце сжаться от боли и несправедливости. Веки тут же потяжелели, в горле образовался ком.

_Я люблю тебя, Джо. Только тебя. Ты же знаешь это._

Куда-либо идти резко перехотелось. Рука потянулась к лежащему в ящике письму, но София резко одернула себя. Ей нельзя было его брать. Она знала, стоит ей его прочитать, и она опять выпадет из реальности.

Собрав остатки воли, она бережно убрала колдографию в ящик, встала и решительно направилась на вечеринку, планируя пробыть там до самого конца и веселиться, как и подобает человеку ее возраста.

Пришла София ровно к назначенному времени.

Слизнорт собирал всех в одном из больших залов на верхних этажах. В помещении царил полумрак и играла приглушенная музыка. Стены были затянуты темно-зеленым шелком. Вдоль одной из стен стоял длинный стол с закусками и напитками. Напротив находился выход на балкон, дверь на который была приоткрыта.

София встала у стены и стала оглядывать собравшихся. Уже пришло несколько человек с других курсов, которых она не знала, пара преподавателей и еще с дюжину человек, которые, очевидно, являлись бывшими студентами Слизнорта. Некоторые из них были одеты в различные хэллоуинские костюмы, и София только сейчас додумалась, что можно было надеть свою обычную одежду и сказать, что это ее костюм.

Она уже хотела направиться к столу с угощениями, чтобы попробовать карамельные яблоки, когда рядом с ней появилась высокая фигура. Ей даже не надо было поворачиваться, чтобы понять кто это. По ускорившемуся сердцебиению это и так было очевидно.

— Что ты тут делаешь?

— А ты?

— Меня пригласили. В отличие от тебя.

Послышалась ядовитая усмешка.

— Разумеется. В клуб Слизней вход только для избранных.

— Что ты хочешь, Блэк?

София повернулась к нему всем телом и посмотрела в глаза. Блэк без стеснения медленно оглядел ее с головы до ног.

В помещении вдруг стало очень жарко и нечем дышать.

— Хорошо выглядишь, Бланк.

София не могла понять, это очередная издевка или нет.

_В любом случае, говорить искренне он вряд ли умеет._

— В костюм кого ты оделась? — спросил он, все еще внаглую ее разглядывая. — В костюм развратной студентки?

София чуть не задохнулась от возмущения и сразу почувствовала, как у нее предательски вспыхнули щеки.

— А в кого оделся ты?! В костюм нормального человека? Ничего не вышло, Блэк, я тебя узнала.

Блэк действительно выглядел непривычно. Он надел брюки и черный пиджак, белая рубашка под которым была расстегнута на несколько верхних пуговиц. Он выглядел старше и еще более привлекательно, чем обычно.

Он ухмыльнулся, склонился к ее уху и прошептал:

— Сладость или гадость, Бланк?


	35. Хэллоуин II

_**Сириус Блэк** _

— Сладость или гадость, Бланк?

— От тебя кроме гадостей, ничего и не дождешься!

— Ну, так дай мне сладость и я уйду.

— Обойдешься!

Сириус уже потихоньку начал терять контроль над собой. Бланк была слишком сексуальной в своем наряде. Казалось бы, классическое платье и грубые ботинки не могут смотреться вместе, но на ней они выглядели очень гармонично и естественно. Вырез платья открывал ее острые ключицы и узкую спину, а тонкая ткань полностью обтягивала ее женственные бедра, которые будоражили воображение Сириуса до дрожи.

Он не прикасался и не зажимал ее уже целых пять дней и сейчас все, что ему хотелось, это хотя бы просто полапать ее, пусть даже под ее притворные возмущенные крики. Но не успел он протянуть свои шаловливые ручонки, в зал влетел Слизнорт.

— Так-так, дорогие мои! — пропел Слизнорт и начал оглядывать скучающих студентов. — Почему никто не танцует?!

Профессор направил палочку на граммофон и увеличил звук, там как раз начали звучать звуки вальса. Никто, тем не менее, танцевать не спешил. Слизнорт повернулся на Сириуса и Бланк, мимо которых вначале пронесся.

— Сириус, София, прошу на танцпол! — Слизнорт широко улыбнулся и повел рукой на площадку для танцев. — Отказы не принимаются!

Бланк начала оглядываться, ища пути отступления. Сириус же расплылся в улыбке и подал ей руку.

— Не откажете мне в танце, мадемуазель? — Сириус наклонился к ее уху и понизил голос. — Или струсила?

Бланк лишь сверкнула глазами и приняла приглашение, подавая руку в ответ.

Он не сомневался, что Бланк согласится, но вот чего он не ожидал, так это того, что в танце она будет грациозно и плавно двигаться. Сириус вёл, она легко двигалась за ним.

Они танцевали по всему залу, кружа в сложных па. Шаг влево, два вперед. Поворот, и еще шаг назад. Она, казалось, наперед чувствовала каждое его движение, с изяществом двигаясь в его руках и повинуясь малейшей смене направления.

Он и не думал, что можно получать удовольствие от танцев и мысленно поблагодарил свою мать, за то, что в детстве его насильно заставляли этому обучаться.

Все внимание в зале принадлежало им. Студенты и преподаватели восхищенно наблюдали за ними и не осмеливались присоединиться.

Сириус перевел взгляд на Бланк, в очередной раз отметив, что она сегодня особенно красива.

_Ничего не «особенно». Выглядит, как и всегда. Она даже не красится никогда, как остальные девчонки. И эта прическа совершенно идиотская, что за варварство по отношению к таким волосам._

Он посмотрел на ленту в ее волосах. Его так и порывало развязать волосы. Потянуть за кончик ленты, распустить ее локоны и запустить туда пальцы. Стараясь отвлечься от ее волос, Сириус перевел руку на ее спине с платья на голый участок кожи и немного повел большим пальцем. Бланк дернулась от неожиданности, но только теснее прижалась к нему. Он почувствовал, как у нее побежали мурашки по коже. Почувствовал ее резкий выдох, который обжег шею. Ему это снесло крышу. Он вновь посмотрел на ее лицо, на ее губы.

Она прижималась к нему слишком тесно. Слишком близко, чтобы оставаться в сознании. Он чувствовал, как она глубоко дышит. Ощущал ее запах. Ее тонкая ладонь лежала в его руке, которую так и хотелось сильнее сжать.

— Бланк… — непроизвольно произнес он ее имя. Она подняла голову и встретилась с ним взглядом. Он видел, как расширяются ее зрачки. И ему казалось, он может вечность провести, глядя в эти глаза, в которых пламя плещется. — Ты правда прекрасно выглядишь сегодня.

Ее взгляд упал на его губы, окончательно сбивая его сердце с ритма. Ему уже было наплевать на окружающих их десяток студентов и профессоров. Сейчас во всем зале был только он и Бланк со своими невозможными глазами и губами.

Он склонил голову ближе к ее лицу.

— Что ты творишь, Блэк?! — прошипела она. — На нас все смотрят.

Сириус судорожно выдохнул и огляделся. Действительно, все смотрели на них, никто так и не присоединился танцевать. Он сильнее сдавил ее ладонь и еще крепче прижал к себе, так, что между ними уже не оставалось и дюйма. И позволил своей руке опуститься на самый низ ее поясницы, от чего она недовольно зыркнула на него, но ничего не сказала.

Наконец, мелодия закончилась и в зале раздались аплодисменты. Сириус, с фирменной улыбочкой, отвесил изящный поклон, приподняв вверх их руки с Бланк. Она, опять к удивлению Сириуса, присела в плавном реверансе, на радость публике.

Заиграла быстрая мелодия, тут уже все остальные потянулись на танцпол. Бланк вырвала руку из его крепкой хватки и умчалась на балкон. Сириус уже хотел было пойти за ней, но его остановили.

— Вы хорошо смотритесь вместе, Сириус.

— Со мной кто угодно будет хорошо смотреться, Цветочек, но все равно спасибо.

— Теперь понятно, почему ты сюда так рвался, — усмехнулся Северус.

— Почему же? — спросила Эванс.

Сириус бросил на друга предупреждающий взгляд, но было поздно.

— Он все пытается добиться расположения нашей мадемуазель, — пояснил Северус для Лили.

«Добиться расположения». Это так мы сейчас называем «залезть в трусы»?

— Правда? — у Эванс глаза восторгом загорелись. — Она тебе нравится?

— Не неси чушь, Эванс, — злобно ответил Сириус. — И вообще, мне некогда с вами тут трепаться стоять.

И, не дожидаясь их ответа, пошел на балкон. По размерам он был чуть ли не больше самого зала. Посередине стояло несколько толстых колонн, подпирающих высокий потолок. Освещения практически не было, только из окон падал желтый свет, да проникал тусклый лунный свет. Очевидно, балкон был как-то зачарован, потому что ветра и холода на нем не ощущалось, а лишь свежий воздух.

Он увидел Бланк, которая сидела на толстом бортике балкона возле одной из колонн, свесив ноги в сторону улицы.

Сириус беззвучно ступал по полу, подходя к ней и не в силах оторвать от нее взгляда. Она, слегка повернув голову, показала свой профиль с прямым носом, пухлыми губами и четко очерченным овалом лица. Сириус вновь на секунду завис, глядя на ее лицо, на блики от света в ее волосах, которые сверкали при малейшем движении.

Взяв себя в руки и стряхнув дурман, он подошел и сел рядом. Ее близость мешала нормально соображать. Он без конца повторял себе, что надо сохранять хладнокровие, взять ситуацию под контроль и сделать то, что он делал уже сотню раз с другими девушками. Но дикое желание прямо сейчас узнать, какое у нее белье под платьем, не давало спокойно мыслить.

_Успокойся. С Бланк торопиться нельзя. Тут как с бешеным драконом, действовать нужно аккуратно и осмотрительно. Шаг влево, шаг вправо — сгоришь в адском пламени._

— Будешь? — Сириус достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака флягу.

— Это яд? — Бланк лишь немного скосила глаза на флягу и протянула руку за ней.

— Можно сказать и так. Это огневиски.

Она сделала большой глоток и поморщилась.

_Неужели будет так просто?_

— Почему ты меня ненавидишь, Блэк?

— Могу задать тебе тот же вопрос.

Сириус перекинул обратно одну ногу и откинулся спиной на колонну, чтобы было удобнее на нее смотреть.

— Потому что ты невыносимый, Блэк, ты знаешь это! — она повернула к нему голову, сверкая глазами. — Ты постоянно достаешь меня и злишь, оскорбляешь, преследуешь и не даешь мне спокойно жить! Ты ненормальный!

— Так ведь ты тоже ненормальная, Бланк. Разве не так? — Сириус наклонился к ней ближе, ловя каждую искорку в ее глазах. — Иначе, почему тогда тебе все это нравится?

— Мне это не!..

— Нравится! — грубо перебил он ее. — Тебе это нравится, Бланк.

Он продолжал неотрывно смотреть в ее глаза, и рукой потянулся к огневиски. Он взялся за флягу, кончиками пальцев задев ее руку, отчего она дернулась, но взгляд не отвела.

Они так и держались оба за флягу, едва касаясь пальцами друг друга, пока Бланк шумно не выдохнула и не отвернулась, убрав свою руку. Сириус усмехнулся и сделал большой глоток.

— Ты просто невозможен, Блэк.

— Из твоих уст это звучит, как комплимент, ma cherie.

Бланк усмехнулась и снова взяла огневиски. Сделав глоток, она поежилась и передернула плечами.

_Тут же холодно, а она в одном платье!_

Сириус снял с себя пиджак, подогрел его заклинанием и накинул на плечи Бланк, которая в ответ лишь недовольно глянула.

— В приличном обществе за такое «спасибо» говорят, — сказал Сириус, приблизившись к Бланк почти вплотную и положив руку ей на колено, — но я согласен и на поцелуй.

Она резко развернулась, соскочила с бортика и пошла ко входу в зал.

_Ну что опять не так?!_

— Стой, Бланк! — Сириус устремился следом и схватил ее за руку, разворачивая к себе. — Я лишь хотел сказать, что ты, кажется, замерзла, поэтому накинь, пожалуйста, мой пиджак.

— Ничего мне от тебя не надо, Блэк! — Бланк уже хотела скинуть пиджак Сириуса и вырвать руку, но он рванул ее за руку, прижимая к себе.

— Отпусти меня, — чуть слышно сказала она.

Их лица были так близко, что он мог сосчитать каждую ее ресничку, каждую родинку на ее лице и каждый огонек в ее глазах. Сириусу опять ударил в нос ее ягодный запах, от которого он сходит с ума. Он одной рукой все еще держал ее за запястье, другой крепко обхватил за талию.

— Не надо, Блэк… — в голосе Бланк чувствовалась мольба. Она, широко-распахнутыми глазами, смотрела на него и, кажется, не могла дышать.

— А я ничего и не делаю.

Они стояли плотно прижавшись и не сводили друг с друга глаз. Сириус чувствовал, как колотится ее сердце, чуть ниже его собственного. Чувствовал ее обжигающий выдох на своих губах. И видел, как миллионы желтых вкраплений в ее глазах всё ярче разгораются, всё сильнее раздувая пламя в его груди.

Ему хватило крошечного знака, мимолетного движения. Бланк подалась вперед всего на дюйм, прикрыв глаза, и он тут же склонил голову и поцеловал ее. Так же, как в первый раз, он целовал ее грубо и требовательно, с жадностью, обхватив ее лицо руками и прижимая к себе.

Внутри него все ликовало от долгожданного счастья. Сириус прижал ее к широкой колонне и приподнял, позволяя ее ногам обхватить его за талию.

Она своими тонкими пальцами зарывалась в его волосах, целовала его губы, прикусывая, его лицо, оставляя невесомые прикосновения. Сириусу казалось, он задыхается, ему не хватало воздуха, не хватало ее. Ему хотелось ее еще больше, он не мог насладиться ею. Не мог насладиться ее губами, ее нежной кожей, ее тонкими руками, ее волосами. Он не щадил ни ее губы, ни шею, кусая и оставляя засосы.

Он руками сжимал ее ягодицы, все сильнее вжимаясь в нее. Переходил руками на талию и грудь, трогая всё, что попадалось под руки. И всё с большей страстью целовал, не желая и на миг отстраняться от ее губ.

На балкон с громким хлопком распахнулась дверь, и следом послышалось множество голосов. Сириус и Бланк резко отстранились друг от друга. Со стороны входа их было не видно за колонной, но момент был безвозвратно упущен. Сириус опустил ее на пол, все еще руками сжимая ее талию и прижимая к себе.

Они продолжали стоять и смотреть друг на друга, пытаясь привести дыхание в норму. Он смотрел в ее глаза, горящие ненормальным блеском, и больше всего в этот момент хотел продолжить. Она выглядела такой потрепанной и разгоряченной, с воспаленными губами, румянцем на щеках и взлохмаченными волосами, что отпускать ее не хотелось. Но она оставаться, кажется, не собиралась.

Бланк провела дрожащей рукой по волосам, пытаясь пригладить растрепавшуюся прическу, одернула платье и вышла из-за колонны, направляясь в зал.

Сириус сел прямо на пол и, привалившись спиной к колонне, провел рукой по лицу.

_Что происходит? Сейчас не время терять контроль над собой. Это же Бланк. Всего лишь Бланк. Она такая же, как и все. Ничего особенного, кроме завышенного эго._

Сириус не понимал, что происходит. Ноги его с трудом держали, как если бы он выпил целую бутылку огневиски, перед глазами все искрилось и плыло, голова отказывалась думать и сохранять рассудок. Сердце грозилось разорвать грудную клетку, ускакать и сброситься с балкона.

Он хотел достать сигареты, но вспомнив, что они в пиджаке, а пиджак у Бланк, негромко рассмеялся.

_Мерлин, фляга тоже у нее. А там мое лучшее огневиски._

— Сириус, все в порядке?

К нему опять подошли Эванс с Северусом.

— Да в порядке, в порядке, — Сириус поднялся на ноги и отряхнулся.

— А выглядишь, как будто не в порядке, — Эванс, похоже, была серьезно обеспокоена. — Сидишь тут на холоде.

Сириус был благодарен царившему полумраку, в котором было не видно его искусанных губ.

— А где Бланк? — Северус огляделся.

— Смылась, прихватив мои сигареты и огневиски.

Эванс, пребывая в шоке, уже открыла рот, чтобы отчитать его за то, что он протащил алкоголь на вечеринку, но Сириус не дал ей даже начать.

— Поэтому пошел ее искать, — Сириус махнул рукой на прощанье. — Не скучайте.

В зале Бланк не оказалось. Сириус выругался и направился на выход, в дверях столкнувшись с тем, кого меньше всего сейчас ожидал увидеть. Несколько мгновений они смотрели друг другу в глаза, пока Регулус не обошел его кругом и не зашел в зал.

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, Рег, — крикнул ему Сириус и усмехнулся.

Выйдя в темный коридор, Сириус остановился, не зная, в какую сторону идти.

_Черт, не помешала бы сейчас Карта._

Полагаясь на чутье своей анимагической формы, Сириус пошел направо. Бланк, безусловно, была здесь, но спустя пару коридоров ее запах терялся.

Сириус искал ее по всему замку еще почти час. В конце концов, разозлившись, он решил пойти в гостиную Слизерина и дождаться Бланк в ее спальне.

_Она же должна прийти к себе._

Сириус неслышно пробрался в комнату Бланк. Ее кровать узнавалась безошибочно. У Дриффит и Гринграсс был идеальный порядок, аккуратно заправлены кровати и сложены вещи. На кровати Бланк царил полный хаос. Одежда горой валялась на кровати, один полог на треть оторван. Тумбочка покосилась на сломанной ножке, один ящик выдвинут и из него виднеется моток шелковых лент, которыми Бланк обычно подвязывала волосы. Рядом лежит распахнутый чемодан с такой же кучей одежды.

_Да, Бланк, ты, оказывается, настоящая свинья._

Сириусу, тем не менее, нравился этот беспорядок. Нравились оранжевые подушки, которых изначально явно тут не было. Нравилась укулеле, которая лежала на тумбочке. Он подошел поближе к кровати и взглянул на целый ворох исписанного пергамента, в котором многие строчки были перечеркнуты и исправлены.

_Она музыку пишет? Или это стихи?_

Он сел на кровать и полистал пергаменты. Написано было по-французски и очень неразборчиво, поэтому он их отложил, и тут его взгляд упал на единственный задвинутый ящик тумбочки. Поддавшись любопытству, он открыл его. В ящике царил удивительный порядок. Там были лишь колдография и пергамент, сложенный вчетверо. На фото изображена Бланк и парень, обнимавший ее за плечи и не сводивший с нее счастливого взгляда. Бланк выглядела очень довольной и широко улыбалась.

_Никогда у нее такой улыбки не видел…_

_…наверное, это и есть тот парень, которого Сев видел._

На колдографии не было никаких записей и Сириус решил посмотреть пергамент. Когда он развернул его, понял, что это письмо.

_Не хорошо читать чужие письма._

Крохи совести неприятно зашевелились, протестуя читать чужую почту, но любопытство пересилило. Письмо было датировано первым января текущего года, и Сириус с неприятным удивлением подумал, для чего же Бланк хранит такие старые письма.

_«Пончик!_

_Надеюсь, тебе не сильно попало за нашу маленькую шалость. Хотя о чем это я? Мадам Превосходительство, должно быть, была в бешенстве. Вся надежда на Господина Луи, надеюсь, он спас твою славную задницу. Иначе мне ее будет очень не хватать!_

_Новый Год я провел с семьей, мы, как и всегда, ездили к бабуле в Сен-Дени. Мама готовила твой любимый черничный пирог. Он получился просто восхитительным. Я его ел и представлял тебя, как ты по обыкновению измазала бы им все лицо. Это мило._

_Эмма тоже расстроилась, что тебя с нами не было, и закатила истерику. Мне пришлось наколдовать золотистый парик и рассказывать ей наши истории пол вечера. Эмма назвала меня дурачком и сказала, чтобы в следующий Новый Год ты сама исполняла свою прямую обязанность, поскольку у меня совсем не получается. Что ж, кто мы с тобой такие, чтобы противиться воле это маленького, но такого вредного, человека?_

_В полночь ходили пускать фейерверки, что мы с тобой купили на ярмарке. Было потрясающе красиво, но не переживай, самый лучший я оставил для тебя. Запустим его по возвращению в школу._

_Я каждый день вспоминаю наше Рождество. Мне невыносимо жаль, что тебя наказали, но согласись, было незабываемо. Одна поездка по Елисейским полям чего стоит. Не могу перестать улыбаться. Когда ты успела научиться верховой езде, София? И какие еще таланты ты от меня скрываешь?_

_Все время думаю, чем ты занимаешься в заточении и не грустишь ли. Надеюсь, ты продолжаешь писать и при встрече сыграешь мне что-нибудь новое. А также выражаю надежду, миледи, что это новое будет скорее похоже на Эдит Пиаф, а не на твой обожаемый Black Sabbath._

_Родители передают тебе поздравления и тысячу нежностей (я и от себя добавил). Эмма передает тебе поцелуйчики (их я передам тебе в школе) и просит не унывать._

_P.S. Совсем скоро увидимся, не вешай свой аристократичный нос!_

_Твой Джори»_

Сириус с трудом проглотил ком, стоявший в горле все это время. Он испытывал крайне смешанные чувства. В груди разрасталась ревность и жалость, к которым постепенно начинала примешиваться злость и недовольство.

_Кто нахрен такой Джори, и где он сейчас?_

_Не его ли могилу видел Сев?..Вот дерьмо._

Сириус услышал шаги в коридоре. По скрипу толстой подошвы он узнал Бланк. Он тут же забыл про Джори, быстро убрал письмо и колдографию в ящик и встал.

В комнату вошла Бланк, она немного пошатывалась и что-то бормотала под нос. Увидев его, она резко остановилась.

_Все еще в моем пиджаке._

_И, судя по запаху, от огневиски не осталось ни капли._

_…то, что нужно._

— Что ты тут делаешь, Блэк? Дриффит и Гринграсс сегодня вряд ли придут ночевать, так что можешь проваливать.

— Вообще-то, я пришел забрать свои вещи, — Сириус сделал шаг ей навстречу.

Бланк кое как стянула с себя пиджак и попыталась швырнуть его в Сириуса, но он упал прямо ей под ноги. Сириус усмехнулся.

— Огневиски, я так понимаю, ты допила?

— Да, твои помои я все выпила.

Сириус потерял дар речи от возмущения.

_Помои?!_

— Это лучший огневиски в Англии!

— Мои соболезнования.

Бланк хоть и пошатывалась и несло от нее алкоголем, но взгляд, по-прежнему, был сосредоточен. Она не сводила горящих глаз с Сириуса.

_Вот сейчас. Надо действовать, пока она пьяна._

Сириус не спеша подошел к ней и остановился в полушаге. Она продолжала сверлить его взглядом.

— Мы не закончили одно дело, Бланк, — Сириус провел пальцами по ее шероховатой шее, в местах где оставил засосы.

Она дернулась и сразу вся напряглась, дыхание сбилось. Сириус видел ее борьбу, с которой она старается не наброситься на него. Видел ее взгляд, в котором отчетливо виднелась мольба и отчаяние. Но в этот раз он не планировал ждать и тут же наклонился, прижимаясь к ней губам и обхватывая руками за талию.

Ему второй раз за день снесло крышу. Он уже забыл, для чего пришел и что хотел сделать. Он исступленно целовал Бланк, целовал ее губы, лицо, шею, руки. Она отвечала ему с не меньшей страстью, цепляясь за него руками и прижимаясь всем телом.

Сириус, наконец, отвязал ленту, засунул ее в карман брюк и распустил ее волосы, тут же запустив туда свои пальцы. Он так давно мечтал это сделать. На ощупь они были словно шелк, струясь между его пальцев.

Он потянул Бланк за волосы, откидывая ее голову назад, и открывая шею для поцелуев. Оставляя заметные засосы, прикусывая нежную кожу и целуя. Снова и снова.

И вновь переходя на губы, сходу углубляя поцелуй. Тихий глубокий вздох прямо в его губы окончательно заставил его потерять голову.

Он попытался уложить ее на кровать, но она вырвалась и уставилась на него, тяжело дыша.

Сириус не мог оторвать от нее помутившегося взгляда. В своем коротком платье, с длинными, разметавшимися волосами, с алыми губами от поцелуев и румянцем на лице, Бланк казалась ему самым прекрасным существом на земле. Она выглядела безумно дикой и желанной. Сириусу хотелось ее прямо сейчас и немедленно.

Но не успел он ничего предпринять, Бланк подошла к нему и несильно надавила на плечи, усаживая его на кровать. Не в силах сопротивляться, он послушно сел, протягивая к ней руки и усаживая ее верхом к себе на колени.

Он смотрел в ее удивительные глаза, в которых желтое пламя переливалось, и не мог пошевелиться, не веря в происходящее. Если до этого момента у него и были сомнения: пользоваться ее состоянием или нет, то сейчас от них не осталось и следа.

Руки сами оказались на ее бедрах, постепенно двигаясь все выше и, перейдя на круглые ягодицы, он сжал их, придвигая ее к себе вплотную.

Бланк, обхватив его лицо руками, медленно провела языком по его губам и поцеловала, глубоко и чувственно. Сидя на его коленях, ее голова была чуть выше, и теперь она, сжимая в руке волосы Сириуса, откидывала его голову назад и целовала шею, оставляя чувствительные засосы и прикусывая кожу.

Она шевелила бедрами, вжимаясь все теснее к нему. А у него в паху все вспыхивало огнем, разгоняя пламя по всему телу. Все внутри кипело от желания, сквозь тонкую ткань брюк ощущая исходящий от нее жар.

Запустив свои руки к ней под платье, он провел ладонями по горячей коже, от ее ягодиц, пройдясь по тонкой талии, и до ребер, заставляя ее выгибаться от каждого прикосновения, и снимая платье.

Бланк оторвалась от него, позволяя стянуть с себя платье, и, тяжело дыша, стала расстегивать пуговицы на его рубашке. Освободившись от нее, Сириус резким движением перевернул ее на кровати, уложив ее на спину, и сам оказался сверху.

Он целовал её плечи, проводил языком по острым ключицам, оставлял укусы на шее и горячие поцелуи на губах, сжимая руками ее грудь сквозь тонкую ткань белья и чувствуя затвердевшие соски. Слушая ее сбивчивое глубокое дыхание, он проводил руками по всему ему телу, которое послушно выгибалось вслед за его прикосновениями.

Очередной негромкий стон и ее полуприкрытые глаза, стоило его руке опуститься на низ живота, и он с трудом оторвался от ее горячей кожи, чтобы взглянуть в глаза.

— Бланк, ты… уверена? — хриплым голосом, спросил он.

— Заткнись, Блэк, и просто сделай это.

В любом случае, остановиться я уже не смогу.

Бланк вновь прильнула к его губам, одной рукой проводя вниз по животу Сириуса, заставляя все его мышцы напрягаться в легкой судороге от прикосновения. Он приподнялся на колени и, сидя между ее ног, стал расшнуровывать ее ботинки. Они были туго затянуты, а шнуровка была довольно высокая.

— Мерлин, Блэк, быстрее!

— Черт! — Сириус выругался, потянулся за палочкой и в тот же миг ее ботинки слетели с ног.

Это был его личный фетиш. Он давно отметил, что у нее красивые ноги. Ноги, которые нестерпимо хочется целовать. И как бы ему не хотелось овладеть ею, он взял в руку одну ее ногу, и стал не спеша двигаться от самых пальчиков, выше по икрам, по острой коленке, и по ее восхитительным бедрам, нежно целуя, оставляя засосы и прикусывая кожу. Ему хотелось покрывать поцелуями каждый дюйм ее горячего тела.

Но Бланк не терпелось. Она слегка приподнялась и притянула его голову к себе, вновь прижимаясь с поцелуем.

Сириус расстегнул и сдвинул ее бюстгальтер, открывая ее круглую, упругую грудь с ярко розовыми ореолами и торчащими сосками. Он, зажимая один ее сосок, всё с большей страстью целовал ее, опускаясь всё ниже. Целуя ее горячие губы, тонкую шею, плечи и, наконец, ее грудь. Облизывая и нежно обхватывая губами ее взбухшие соски, прикусывая их, заставляя Бланк выгибаться, дрожать и издавать глубокие стоны, на грани боли и удовольствия.

Она таяла и растворялась в его объятиях. Она плавилась, и он всем телом чувствовал её малейшие желания, быстро находя самые чувствительные зоны.

Бланк потянула его лицо на себя и, воспользовавшись моментом, поменялась с ним местами, опрокидывая его на спину. Теперь Сириус лежал на кровати и она, сидя на нем верхом, расстегивала его брюки.

Сириус раз за разом терял весь здравый смысл, глядя на нее. На то, как она, в одних трусах, с вздымающейся грудью, взлохмаченными волосами, воспаленными губами и безумным блеском в глазах, сидит верхом на нем.

Стянув с него брюки, она опустилась и стала целовать его живот, двигаясь все выше и выводя языком узоры. От ее обжигающего дыхания и влажных губ, скользящих по коже, по нему прокатывались жгучие волны возбуждения. Он вновь притянул ее к себе, с жаром целуя и кусая ее губы, руками сжимая ее тело, не оставляя без внимания ни один изгиб.

Копна ее волос падала ему на лицо и мешала, он перебросил их на одну сторону, путаясь пальцами в ее волосах и легко скрутив их на руке, и опять опрокинул ее на спину, оказавшись сверху. Она вначале запротестовала, но тут же сдалась, под напором горячих поцелуев. Сириус, не спеша, вел ладонью вниз по ее впалому животу, слушая ее прерывистое дыхание и не прекращая целовать ее губы. Добравшись до границы с нижним бельем, он тут же запустил туда руку.

Она была обжигающе горячая и мокрая. И как только он дошел до самой чувствительной точки, заставляя ее издать тонкий всхлип и задрожать от удовольствия, Сириус вновь оторвался от нее, вглядываясь в ее лицо. Она вцепилась в его плечи руками и тихо простонала:

— Блэк…

— Скажи это, Бланк, — произнес Сириус, глядя в ее горящие глаза, и не прекращая работать рукой, обводя кругом клитор и слегка надавливая на него. — Скажи, что хочешь меня.

— Я хочу тебя, Блэк, — она прошептала эти слова ему в рот, тут же прижавшись к нему губами, беспорядочно целуя.

Просить дважды его не пришлось, он уже не в состоянии был сдерживать бушующую бурю в себе. Он стянул с себя и с нее оставшуюся одежду и снова запустил руку ей между ног, целуя ее губы. Бланк цеплялась за его плечи, впиваясь своими короткими ноготками, выгибалась ему навстречу и тонко стонала.

Он аккуратно вошел в нее вначале одним пальцем, и тут же двумя, отмечая как внутри нее горячо и упруго, как пульсирующие мышцы сдавливают его пальцы. Он пожирал взглядом ее лицо, получая небывалое наслаждение от ее негромких стонов, от закрытых глаз и приоткрытых воспаленных губ, беспрестанно двигаясь пальцами внутри нее, то увеличивая, то замедляя темп.

— Давай уже... — выдохнула она, открывая глаза, выгибаясь от очередного глубокого проникновения, —...Блэк...

Сириус, полностью оказавшись сверху, резко вошел в нее на всю длину, от чего она еще сильнее прогнулась, прижимаясь к нему, и испустила глубокий длинный вздох, распахивая глаза и откидывая голову.

Он начинал двигаться все быстрее, проникая глубже и глубже, заставляя ее задыхаться и издавать все более громкие стоны. Она закинула на него одну ногу, прижимая к себе теснее, и выгибаясь, позволяя входить в нее до самого упора.

Бланк что-то неразборчиво шептала по-французски и звала его по имени, требовательно целуя, с жадностью проникая языком ему в рот, болезненно кусая его губы, шею и уши.

Они опять перевернулись, и Бланк снова оказалась сверху. Она выгибалась на нем, закусывала губы, безуспешно пытаясь скрыть громкие стоны, и запускала руку в свои волосы, откидывая пряди с лица.

Чуть наклонившись вперед, она уперлась рукой в его грудь и устремила взгляд ровно в его глаза, продолжая медленно и с чувством насаживаться на него.

Он не знал от чего сильнее, от ее движений, или от ее горящего взгляда глаза в глаза, но понял, что сейчас кончит. Он вновь перевернул ее и уложил под себя. Перехватив обе ее руки, он завел их на подушку над ее головой, и вжался в нее всем телом. Он чувствовал, как ее мышцы начинают сокращаться, как дыхание становится все более рваным, и ускорил темп.

Бланк вся задрожала, испустив долгий вздох, вырывая руки из захвата и впиваясь в него ногтями, царапая кожу, выгибаясь и содрогаясь всем телом, и, наконец, обмякла. Сириус кончил следом, испытывая острое и неистовое удовольствие. Перед глазами взрывались огни, и по телу, до самых кончиков пальцев, словно разряд тока прошел.

Он продолжал лежать на ней, уткнувшись лицом в ее волосы, вдыхая аромат и пытаясь успокоить колотящееся сердце. Бланк все еще крепкой хваткой держалась за его плечи и прерывисто дышала.

_Все, как я себе и представлял._

_Нет, даже лучше. Гораздо лучше._

Сириус немного приподнял голову и поцеловал ее. И вдруг, совершенно некстати, подумал, что ягодный привкус ее губ обусловлен тем, что она слишком много ест леденцов.

Он лег на бок, не сводя с нее взгляда. Оба были разрумянившиеся, с бешеным блеском в глазах, с воспаленными губами, засосами и царапинами по всему телу и тяжело дышали. В этот момент она казалась Сириусу такой естественной. Такой естественной, с покрасневшими губами, из которых всё ещё вырывалось тяжелое дыхание, растрепавшимися волосами и взглядом, в котором медленно тлели угли. Такой естественной и прекрасной.

— Бланк…

— Не говори ничего, Блэк.

Она повернула голову к нему и посмотрела в глаза, а Сириусу сразу же захотелось продолжения.

— Тебе лучше уйти.

_Но я не хочу._

_…хотя, мое дело сделано. И сделано, как никогда, идеально. Я же именно этого добивался._

Сириус поднялся и стал одеваться. Надев брюки и застегивая рубашку, он бросил взгляд на нее. Она сидела на кровати, накинув одну из своих футболок, и непривычно для нее ссутулившись.

— Как-нибудь повторим, Бланк.

Она тут же выпрямилась по струнке, повернулась и посмотрела в его сторону, не поднимая глаз. Ее вечно горящие и безумные глаза сейчас выглядели стеклянными и безжизненными. Сириус постарался не зацикливаться на этом и отогнать непрошеные мысли. Подняв с пола пиджак, он направился к двери. Ему хотелось еще хотя бы раз поцеловать ее, прижать к себе и прикоснуться к губам, или на крайний случай вывести из себя, лишь бы в ее глазах снова вспыхнул огонь, но убедив себя, что это уже не его дело, ушел.


	36. Слизеринцы своих не бросают

_**София де Бланк** _

Едва за Блэком закрылась дверь, София бросилась в ванну и закрылась. Спиной прижавшись к двери, она медленно сползла на холодный пол.

_Что я наделала?_

Трясущимися руками она закрыла лицо и, не сдерживаясь, в голос зарыдала.

_Что я наделала?!_

В Софии вскипала ненависть, злость и отчаяние. Ненависть на себя. Она проклинала себя за слабость. За слабость перед Блэком. Она ненавидела себя за все чувства, которые он в ней вызывал. Ненавидела за то, что ей было так хорошо. Так хорошо, как никогда раньше. Ненавидела за то, что ей хотелось еще и еще. Ей так хотелось, чтобы Блэк не останавливался, не отпускал ее и никогда не уходил.

_Прости меня, Джо…_

София зарыдала с удвоенной силой, ненавидя себя за предательство. Каждой клеточкой тела она чувствовала отвращение к себе. Она считала, что предала Джори, предала их дружбу, предала их любовь, предала все те светлые и нежные чувства, что между ними были. Что она одним опрометчивым поступком разрушила все то хорошее, что у них было. И это уже никогда не вернуть и не исправить.

_Прости меня. Прости меня. Прости, Джо!_

София не знала, сколько она так просидела на ледяном полу захлебываясь в слезах. Выйдя и подойдя к кровати, она почувствовала запах Блэка, все еще витавший в воздухе. Тут же нахлынули воспоминания, как он ее обнимал и целовал. По щекам опять побежали слезы. София попыталась вспомнить прикосновения и поцелуи Джори, но их вытеснял Блэк, со стальными горящими глазами, требовательными губами и сильными руками. Возникал Блэк, который с силой сжимал ее в объятиях и с безумной страстью целовал ее.

София, упав на кровать, продолжала содрогаться в беззвучных рыданиях.

***

— София, если ты немедленно не встанешь, я вызываю Мунго.

Гринграсс нависала над ее кроватью, грозно уперев руки в бока и, кажется, не собиралась никуда уходить.

— Отвали.

— Ты уже второй день так лежишь, — вновь завела пластинку Гринграсс, — я пока что терплю и вру преподавателям, покрывая тебя, но если ты сейчас же не встанешь, я отправляюсь к профессору Слизнорту.

— Чтоб тебя, Гринграсс, — София поморщилась, приподнялась и села на кровати, — встаю я, встаю.

София повернула голову на однокурсницу и та ахнула, прижав руку ко рту.

— Кто это с тобой сделал? — она обошла ее кровать и встала прямо перед ней, с беспокойством оглядывая ее лицо, покрытое красно-синими засосами, и искусанные губы.

— Никто, — зло ответила София, — не задавай лишних вопросов, Гринграсс.

Гринграсс на нее еще взволнованно поглядела и тяжело вздохнула.

— Я тебе ужин принесла, — сказала она и достала пару бутербродов.

— С чего вдруг такая забота?

— Не хочу, чтобы ты в нашей комнате разлагаться начала. Твой убитый вид будет портить весь интерьер. Так что немедленно съешь это. Я не уйду, пока ты этого не сделаешь.

София с недовольством протянула руку и взяла один бутерброд. Гринграсс наколдовала красивый хрустальный фужер, наполнила его водой и села рядом с ней на кровать. София на нее с подозрением покосилась.

— Спасибо, — чуть слышно сказала она.

— Пожалуйста, — Гринграсс поджала губы и бросила на нее короткий взгляд, снова обежав глазами все ее подтеки.

— И за овсянку тоже спасибо, кстати, — вспомнила София. Утром на ее тумбочке появился поднос с овсянкой, тремя видами ягодных джемов и тыквенным соком. Она даже смогла пересилить себя и съесть пару ложек любимой каши.

— За овсянку? — Гринграсс нахмурилась, — я не приносила.

— Нет? — удивилась София, — ну и ладно тогда.

Ей сейчас совсем не хотелось разгадывать, кто о ней позаботился, и тут же забыла об этом.

София молча доела первый бутерброд и принялась за второй. Гринграсс все это время сидела рядом и неуверенно мяла край мантии, каждые несколько секунд бросая на нее взгляды.

— Да говори уже, — произнесла София, видя ее муки.

— Ты можешь не рассказывать, кто это с тобой сделал, — она вновь окинула беспокойным взглядом ее синяки, — слизеринцы уважают чужие тайны и никогда не лезут в чужую жизнь, но мы своих никогда не бросаем. И если тебе нужна помощь, ты всегда ее можешь получить.

— Мне не нужна помощь, — холодно сказала София.

Гринграсс поджала губы и покачала головой.

— Но если тебе так нравится помогать, — сказала София, немного подумав, — можешь сказать мне, как от этого избавиться.

София показала на свои засосы, и Гринграсс удовлетворенно кивнула, словно этого и ждала. Она встала и направилась к своей кровати. Порывшись в тумбочке, она достала целую коробку с различными девичьими приблудами. Перебрав несколько пузырьков и склянок, она достала небольшую коробочку и вернулась обратно к Софии.

— Это специальная мазь, — сказала Гринграсс и села рядом, — позволь?

София кивнула и Гринграсс открыла коробочку, в которой была бледно-розовая вкусно-пахнущая субстанция. Она аккуратно стала наносить ее на кровоподтеки Софии.

— Я знаю, что это сделал Блэк, — вздохнула Гринграсс и посмотрела ей в глаза, продолжая смазывать ее засосы.

— С чего ты взяла?! — у Софии бешено заколотилось сердце. Она и в страшном сне не могла представить, чтобы об этом кто-нибудь узнал. — Это не он.

— Он вчера такой же пришел на занятия, — ответила Гринграсс и ненадолго замолчала, — правда, Блэк этим всем скорее гордился и выставлял напоказ, даже волосы убрал, чтобы лучше было видно.

София слушала, затаив дыхание и не понимая, как ей реагировать на это.

— Разумеется, долго он так ходить не смог, — продолжала Гринграсс, — к обеду его увидела МакГонагалл. Слышала бы ты, как она его отчитывала, гриффиндорцы опять опозорили честь славного и благородного Годрика.

София ей ничего не ответила, поэтому Гринграсс сказала:

— Так что, если это не вы съели лица друг другу, то могу только предположить, что вы оба сражались со стаей бешеных пикси.

— Давай оставим версию с пикси, — усмехнулась София и, пересилив себя, добавила: — Не говори никому, Гринграсс. Пожалуйста.

— Не скажу, — ответила она.

Гринграсс закончила и осмотрела ее лицо, довольная своей работой.

— Есть где-нибудь еще? — деловито спросила она.

— Нет, — ответила София, про себя думая, что Гринграсс последний человек на земле, кому она покажет засосы на шее, груди, руках и на бедрах.

— Хорошо, — кивнула она, — лицо пока что не трогай, мазь подействует уже через пару часов.

— Ладно, — сказала София, — и… еще раз, спасибо, Гринграсс. Оказывается, ты можешь не быть противной.

Гринграсс довольно улыбнулась и сказала:

— Уверена, тебе это тоже под силу, если постараешься.

— Нет, я такой родилась.

Она усмехнулась и снова ушла к своей кровати, убрать свои склянки.

— Надеюсь, завтра ты явишься на занятия, — сказала она.

— Делай, что хочешь Гринграсс, — устало сказала София, — но завтра я на занятия не иду.

— Как это понимать? — Гринграсс забыла про свои пузырьки и грозно уставилась на Софию.

— Так и понимать.

— Я не знаю от чего или от кого, ты тут прячешься, София, но от этого все твои проблемы никуда не уйдут. Больной ты не выглядишь, так что будь добра, не позорь наш факультет.

— Мерлин, Гринграсс, — поморщилась София, — за что ты мне такая приставучая?! Я согласна на сделку. Ты мне даешь еще один день, а в пятницу я пойду на занятия.

В общем-то, София и в пятницу не собиралась никуда идти, но у нее не было сил спорить.

Гринграсс еще долго недовольно на нее смотрела, но потом кивнула.

— Хорошо, еще один день. И кстати, преподавателям я говорю, что у тебя простуда. Сейчас многие младшекурсники болеют, поэтому они верят. Так что придерживайся той же истории.

— Ладно.

София удовлетворенно выдохнула и откинулась на подушки, развалившись на кровати, и только сейчас заметила, что все ее вещи прибраны, а тумбочка и полог отремонтированы.

Она задернула полог со всех сторон и достала колдографию с письмом из тумбочки.

_Джо… почему ты оставил меня? Почему?_

***

Сна не было ни в одном глазу. Промучившись в постели до двух часов ночи, София поднялась. Нашарив ногами под кроватью свои ботинки, она вытащила их и надела. Вместе с ботинком из-под кровати вылетела пачка сигарет.

_Блэк…_

Очевидно, сигареты выпали из пиджака Блэка. София взяла их и открыла пачку - всего три штуки. Решив, что ей сейчас не помешает сигарета-другая, она пошла в гостиную, уверенная, что она пустая в такой час.

— Привет, Като, — София с облегчением вздохнула. Она была рада его видеть. Пожалуй, это был единственный человек во всей школе, который ее ни разу не раздражал и не бесил, и которого она была рада видеть в любом своем настроении. Като тут же направил палочку на камин и зажег огонь, без лишних вопросов.

— София, — Като кивнул и проводил ее взглядом, пока она не села рядом, — рад, что ты, наконец-то, вышла из комнаты.

— Да, я приболела.

Като немного нахмурил брови.

— Сейчас тебе лучше?

— Ну, утопиться мне больше не хочется, — мрачно усмехнулась София и достала сигарету из пачки, — наколдуй себе что-нибудь, чтобы я не дымила на тебя.

Она встала с дивана, присела возле камина, прикуривая сигарету, и вернулась обратно на диван, вытянув и положив ноги на кофейный столик. София прикрыла глаза и крепко затянулась, позволяя дыму полностью заполнить легкие. Продержав дым внутри чуть дольше, чем положено, медленно выдохнула. Като за всем этим внимательно наблюдал.

— Даже не осуждай меня, — сказала она, после очередной затяжки, — могу себе позволить.

— Я и не собирался, — ответил Като и показал на пачку, которую она все еще крутила в руках, — это сигареты Сириуса Блэка?

Все внутренности Софии сжались в комок от одного лишь упоминания ненавистного имени.

— С чего ты взял? — довольно грубо спросила она и посмотрела на Като.

— На пачке его инициалы.

София взглянула на нее. И правда, на ребре пачки были выведены буквы: «С.Б.».

— Да, это его, — ответила София.

— Или твои, — вдруг сказал Като.

— Что?

— Или твои, — повторил он, — «С.Б.» и твои инициалы тоже.

— Нет, это не мои, — все также грубо ответила она.

— Давно ты куришь? — спросил Като нравоучительным тоном.

— Давно. Но делаю это очень редко.

_Джо терпеть не мог эту привычку._

— В основном только летом, чтобы позлить мамашу, — усмехнулась София. — Действовало всегда безотказно.

— Да уж, не сомневаюсь.

— Так что, если хочешь позлить своего дядю, начать курить — прекрасный способ сделать это.

— Злить его мне совсем не хочется, — скептически заметил Като, — к тому же, не уверен, что он вообще обратит на это внимание.

— Почему?

— Он слишком занят на работе, чтобы замечать такие вещи.

— А кем он у тебя работает?

— Он работает в Министерстве Магии, невыразимцем в Отделе тайн.

— Ого, — удивилась София, — это что-то для умных.

Като слабо улыбнулся.

— Да, туда очень трудно устроиться. Надо быть лучшим.

— Ты, наверное, тоже хотел бы работать в Отделе тайн после школы? — спросила София.

— Мне двенадцать, София, — заметил Като, — я еще не думал, где хочу работать.

— Ой, да брось, Като, — София улыбнулась, впервые за два дня, — кого ты обманываешь?

Като вновь сдержанно улыбнулся.

— На самом деле, мне нравится нумерология и артефакторика, — ответил он, — возможно, я буду работать в этой сфере.

— Звучит…интересно, — соврала София.

— Ты так не считаешь.

— Нет, — усмехнулась София.

— А ты чем планируешь заниматься после школы? — спросил Като, ничуть не обидевшись.

София пожала плечами, вновь почувствовав тяжесть в душе.

— Вернусь во Францию.

Она ненадолго замолчала, собираясь с мыслями, и посмотрела на Като. Он вызывал у нее такое доверие, и ей так необходимо было кому-то выговориться, что она подумала, вряд ли ей еще когда-нибудь посчастливится встретить такого благодарного слушателя.

_И такого умного._

— Мы…я с одним моим другом, планировали после школы отправиться в путешествие, — сказала она, — поездить по Европе, может быть, отправиться в Америку и Австралию. Это было моей мечтой.

Она вновь замолчала, в горле встал ком и мешал говорить.

— Твой друг остался в Шармбатоне? — спросил Като.

София мотнула головой.

— Его больше нет, — чуть слышно сказала она.

Като внимательно смотрел на нее и ничего не говорил. София долго не решалась вновь начать говорить. Она никогда и никому не рассказывала про Джори, не рассказывала про то, что случилось с ним, и начать было очень трудно.

— Я как вчера помню свой первый день в школе, — сказала София стеклянным взглядом глядя в огонь, — самый лучший день в моей жизни. День, когда я познакомилась с Джо.

Она опять замолчала на мгновение и продолжила:

— Джо маглорожденный и когда нас только распределили по классам, это грубо прокомментировала одна из старшеклассниц. Он начал придумывать, как бы ей отомстить, и я предложила насыпать ей в белье огненного перца, — София усмехнулась, вспомнив события шестилетней давности. — Всю следующую неделю мы слышали страшный вой этой девицы. С тех пор с ним и сдружились.

Она снова прервалась, сделать очередную затяжку.

— Он был талантливым, один из лучших на курсе, преподаватели им восхищались. Все всегда удивлялись, как мы с ним подружились. Он, маглорожденный и такой умный и я, из древнейшего рода, при этом палочку с трудом в руке держу. Но нам было наплевать на это. Мы развлекались, веселились, издевались над зазнавшимися девицами и постоянно придумывали разные розыгрыши.

Мельком улыбнувшись, она взглянула на Като.

— Это было лучшее время в моей жизни. Учеба в Шармбатоне, развлечения, музыка и Джо всегда рядом.

На нее вновь навалилась тяжесть воспоминаний. Она отвернулась к камину, снова глядя на огонь стеклянным взглядом.

— Каждое Рождество и Новый год мы встречали вместе. У меня дома всегда были приемы важных гостей, на которые меня, как правило, не пускали, поэтому в праздники я всегда была с семьей Джо. Так и в прошлом году. Мы с ним встретились в Рождество, провели волшебный день, но закончилось все как всегда выговором от родителей и запретом покидать поместье. Новый Год, впервые со знакомства, мы отмечали по раздельности. Я писать ему не могла, меня всего лишили в наказание. Поэтому я ждала возвращения в школу и встречи с Джо. Но он не вернулся. Не вернулся и в последующую неделю. Я места себе не находила. Сбежала из школы и пошла к нему.

Она остановилась, не в силах дальше говорить. В горле ком стоял. В груди все сдавило.

— Вместо дома стояли руины. Соседи сказали, произошло убийство, и вся семья похоронена, — у Софии сорвался голос, она сделала небольшую передышку и продолжила, — но на кладбище было только три могилы — его родителей и младшей сестры. Его не было. Соседи делали вид, что не знают, о ком я говорю. Должно быть, им стерли память… Луи, мой брат, сам занимался этим расследованием и сказал, что… что Джо тоже мертв, просто от него ничего не осталось. Он… вроде как защищался… и…

София закрыла лицо руками, стараясь перевести дыхание и не разрыдаться перед Като.

— София, мне так жаль.

— У меня ведь кроме него и нет никого больше, — прошептала она.

Она судорожно вздохнула и выдохнула.

— И вот сейчас я предала его. Предала Джо. С человеком, которого всей душой ненавижу. Я такая дура, Като, — тихо сказала она, — себя я за это ненавижу даже больше. За то, что мне этого так хотелось, и я не смогла удержаться.

Она посмотрела на Като, тот с небывалой серьезностью глядел ей в глаза.

— Если ты этого хотела, тогда может не стоит винить себя за это? — спросил Като, — ты сама говорила, что всегда надо делать то, что хочется, наплевав на чужое мнение. А еще ты говорила, что жизнь без глупостей, скучна и однообразна.

София усмехнулась, удивившись, что Като запоминает ту чушь, что она порой несет.

— Да, я и правда так говорила. Ты еще тогда был со мной не согласен и сказал, что надо вначале думать, а потом делать, учитывать всевозможные риски и последствия.

— Я не всегда прав.

— Но чаще всего, да? — спросила София.

— Чаще всего, — согласился Като.

— И что мне делать, Като? — вопрос был скорее риторическим, София не ждала от него прямого ответа, но все равно надеялась, что он скажет хоть что-то.

— Если ты чувствуешь вину перед Джо, просто подумай, что бы он об этом сказал. Хотел бы он, чтобы ты безвылазно сидела в своей комнате? Или, может быть, он бы хотел, чтобы ты ни с кем не общалась, полностью закрывшись в своем горе. Хотел бы он, чтобы ты отказалась от мечты отправиться в путешествие? Хотел бы он, чтобы ты… «ненавидела» кого-то всей душой, в том числе и себя, за то, что делаешь, что нравится?

— Конечно, он ничего такого бы не хотел! Джо всегда желал мне только лучшего!

— Вот тебе и ответ, что делать.

София долго смотрела на него, тяжело дыша. Да, Джори был бы в ужасе, если бы узнал, как она сейчас живет. И уж точно он не хотел бы быть этому причиной.

— Утрату близкого человека всегда тяжело переживать. Никто не говорит, что ты должна все забыть. Но надо это принять, отпустить его и продолжать жить дальше. Как ты сказала, Джо бы хотел именно этого.

— Ты опять совершенно прав, Като, — печально сказала София и достала вторую сигарету.

— И скажу еще один очевидный факт, курение — зло.

— С этим не поспоришь, — ответила София, с удовольствием затянувшись, — но зло всегда так привлекательно, согласись. Это настоящее блаженство — втянуть в себя дым, позволяя ему заполнить каждую клеточку твоих легких, почувствовать, как едкое облако наполняет тебя и медленно выдохнуть, вновь опустошая легкие. После первой затяжки появляется легкое головокружение и терпкий привкус во рту, после второй начинает покалывать в кончиках пальцев от удовольствия, а после третьей идет полное расслабление.

— А еще от табака желтеют кожа и зубы, портятся волосы, он провоцирует множество болезней и значительно сокращает жизнь. И это я не говорю о его отвратительном запахе.

— Ты весь кайф обламываешь, Като, — усмехнулась София, — а вообще, удовольствие от курения достойная плата за все эти неприятности со здоровьем.

Като поджал губы, явно несогласный с таким утверждением.

Они просидели в гостиной еще пару часов, разговаривая на отвлеченные темы и только уйдя в спальню, Софию поняла, что на душе стало значительно легче.

***

Утром опять кто-то доставил ей поднос с кашей, джемами и тыквенным соком, но в этот раз она съела все полностью. Целый день София провела в спальне, читая «Путешествия с вампиром» — художественную книгу, которую ей дал Като.

Выйдя ближе к вечеру в гостиную, она надеялась встретить Като и, может быть, сыграть с ним в шахматы, но его там не оказалось. Поэтому она разожгла камин и устроилась на диване. Судя по времени, только что закончился ужин, потому что гостиная быстро наполнялась студентами и шумом, и София с радостью отметила, что по этому поводу она не чувствует раздражения.

— Здравствуй, София.

— Привет, — она подняла голову и встретилась взглядом с серыми блэковскими глазами, опять не сдержав внутреннюю дрожь.

Регулус сел на соседнее кресло.

— Думаю, ты хотела бы знать, что мистер Руквуд в Больничном крыле.

— Мистер, кто? — не поняла София.

— Мистер Руквуд, — повторил Регулус, — Като.

— Что с ним? — София заметно забеспокоилась и поднялась с дивана.

— Ничего страшного, обычная простуда, — Регулус тоже поднялся, — сейчас многие младшекурсники болеют.

София кивнула в знак благодарности и направилась на выход из гостиной.

— Подожди, София, — Регулус устремился за ней, — я тоже иду к нему.

— Для чего? — недовольно спросила она. Ей не хотелось оставаться с Блэком младшим наедине.

— Я…староста, мне положено.

София усмехнулась.

— Как хочешь.

Спорить с ним или противиться у нее не было сил.

Уже подойдя к выходу из гостиной, она вдруг остановилась и круто развернулась.

— Я сейчас, — бросила она Регулусу и бегом устремилась в сторону мужских спален.

Быстро найдя комнату с табличкой «Като Руквуд», она зашла внутрь. В спальне сидели два второкурсника, которые изучали какую-то древнюю книгу. Вздрогнув от громкого хлопка двери, они одновременно подняли головы на Софию.

— Где кровать Като? — спросила она у них. В спальне было пять кроватей и все до безобразия идеально заправлены.

Один из студентов молча показал на крайнюю кровать слева. София подошла к ней. Нужная ей вещь лежала прямо на тумбочке, и она порадовалась, что не пришлось шарить по его ящикам. Прихватив шахматную доску, она вышла.

— И какого черта ты ухмыляешься? — беззлобно спросила она у Регулуса, когда подошла к нему, и они вместе вышли из гостиной.

— Я не ухмыляюсь, — ответил Регулус, хотя было видно, как дрогнули его уголки губ. — Это довольно мило, что ты такая заботливая. Като оценит.

София на него недовольно посмотрела, но ничего не ответила — дерзить не было никакого настроения.

— Странно видеть тебя такой молчаливой, — сказал Регулус, когда они в полной тишине прошли несколько коридоров. — За целых три дня ты даже не устроила ни одного скандала в гостиной. У тебя все хорошо?

Софии казалось, он специально ее выводит из себя. Он хоть и говорил спокойно и размеренно, но чувствовалось в его тоне что-то странное.

— Лучше не зли меня, Блэк.

— Этого мне бы не хотелось, — он на нее внимательно посмотрел, — и, кстати, зови меня Регулус.

— Хорошо, — ответила София и подумала, что так действительно будет правильнее. «Блэк» стало дня нее уже именем нарицательным и звучало чуть ли ни как оскорбление.

Регулус…что за имя? Их мамаша явно была не в себе, когда имена придумывала. Или она просто не стала запариваться, открыла карту звездного неба и ткнула туда пальцем.

— Я буду звать тебя Регси, — добавила София, — ты не против, Регси?

София посмотрела на него, но по его спокойному выражению лица невозможно было что-либо понять.

— Если тебе так больше нравится, — ответил Регулус.

Остаток пути они прошли в молчании. Регулус пару раз пытался завести разговор, но София односложно и невпопад отвечала, поэтому он быстро бросил это занятие.

— Здравствуйте, мадам Помфри, мы к Като, — сказал Регулус, когда они зашли в Больничное крыло. Целительница показала им на крайнюю ширму и попросила вести себя тихо.

— Привет, Като, — поздоровалась София, когда они зашли за ширму. Он сидел на кровати под одеялом и у него и правда был очень болезненный вид. Когда он увидел Софию и Регулуса, на его лице промелькнуло удивление.

— Привет. Не ожидал увидеть вас…вдвоем.

София и Регулус сели к нему в изножье кровати по разные стороны и переглянулись.

— Почему это? — спросила София.

Като пожал плечами и ответил:

— Я рад, на самом деле, что вы зашли.

— Как у тебя здоровье, Като? — спросил Регулус.

— Пока что не очень, но мадам Помфри сказала, что к выходным уже буду здоров.

— Отлично, — сказала София и улыбнулась, — без тебя тоска в гостиной.

Като на нее с сомнением посмотрел и только сейчас увидел в ее руках шахматную доску.

— Ты принесла шахматы! — восторженно сказал Като, а София самодовольно усмехнулась.

— Надеюсь, ты не против? — спросила София, — мне пришлось зайти в твою спальню.

— Не против, — Като помотал головой.

— Сыграем? — спросила она.

— Да, давай, — Като устроился поудобнее и взял черные фигурки, которыми он обычно играл.

Они разложили доску и расставили фигурки. Регулус поначалу изредка, а потом все более активно, стал подсказывать Софии, как и куда лучше сделать ход. Она в ответ без конца ругалась и просила не мешать, хоть и признала в конце, что с его помощью ей удалось продержаться куда дольше, чем обычно. Проиграв первую партию, вторую принялся играть Регулус. София за ними со скукой наблюдала и язвительно комментировала каждый ход Регулуса, ставя под сомнение его умственные способности. Он свою партию тоже слил, правда, не так позорно, как София.

Она и не думала, что в компании двух зануд и умников может оказаться вполне весело. Наигравшись в шахматы, они заговорили о квиддиче. Регулус с Софией долго спорили, какая из команд лучше и кто будет участвовать в предстоящем чемпионате мира. Регулус был уверен в участии и победе ирландской сборной, София же лишь надеялась, что ее родная сборная хотя бы сможет пройти отборочные, чего еще никогда не бывало. Потом обсуждали последнюю игру Слизерин-Когтевран, где София все ж таки выразила свое восхищение игрой Регулуса, от похвалы он даже разрумянился. Заметив, что Като не очень нравятся разговоры о квиддиче, Регулус заговорил о нумерологии. Он обсудил с Като теорему Бриджит Венлок и последние новейшие исследования. Тут уже заскучала София и грубо их прервала, попросив обсуждать подобные темы без нее.

— Время посещений закончилось, попрошу на выход, — к ним заглянула мадам Помфри и постучала пальцем по наручным часам. — Скоро отбой.

Регулус тут же поднялся и расправил мантию. София тоже встала.

— Я приду завтра, Като, — сказала она, взлохматив ему волосы.

— Хорошо, — ответил Като, прилизав волосы обратно, — спасибо, что зашли.

— Всегда к вашим услугам, мистер, — София поклонилась.

— Като, может быть тебе нужно принести какие-либо книги или лекции? — спросил Регулус.

— Нет, спасибо, все есть.

— Отлично, тогда до завтра, — сказал Регулус.

— Выздоравливай!

Попрощавшись, они вышли из Больничного крыла и направились в сторону подземелий.

— Завтра я могу к нему и одна сходить, — сказала София. — Совсем не обязательно тащиться вместе.

— Я тоже могу один сходить, — в тон ей ответил Регулус.

— В котором часу ты собираешься к нему идти?

— Еще не решил, — ответил Регулус и посмотрел на нее, — почему ты не хочешь идти со мной? Тебе настолько неприятно мое общество?

— Конечно, нет! — София и сама не поняла, что ее так возмутило, — в смысле…не неприятно. Ты понял, Блэк. То есть, Регси.

Регулус улыбнулся. А Софии захотелось покурить, у нее как раз осталась еще одна сигарета и они как раз пересекали холл.

— Пошли на голгофу, — сказала она и махнула рукой в сторону выхода.

— Отбой с минуту на минуту будет, зачем тебе туда?

— Мы на пару минут всего, — ответила она и пошла на выход. Регулус поспешил за ней, что-то недовольно говоря. — Чего ты боишься? Ты же староста, Регси, тебе можно после отбоя ходить. Разве нет?

— Можно, но только если у меня обход.

Она села на подоконник, притянув ноги к груди, достала сигарету и только сейчас сообразила, что ей негде взять огня. Конечно, она могла бы сама попытаться наколдовать, но если даже и получится, это чревато последствиями.

— Ты куришь?! — возмутился Регулус, увидев сигарету в ее руках.

— Не надо делать такое лицо, — София закатила глаза. — Ты можешь огонь наколдовать?

— Нет. Я не собираюсь поощрять такое поведение, — Регулус недовольно поджал губы и сложил руки на груди.

— Ну и не надо, — злобно ответила София и достала палочку, — если я спалю голгофу, рукав мантии или тебя, сам будешь виноват.

Она несколько раз попробовала произнести заклинание, но в лучшем случае, с конца палочки только сыпались искры. София начала злиться и нервничать.

— Твоя проблема в том, что ты не веришь в себя, — сказал Регулус, наблюдая за ее жалкими попытками, — ты должна быть полностью уверена в конечном результате и даже не думать о том, что у тебя может не получится.

— О, неужели?! — вспылила она.

Регулус уже достал палочку, чтобы все ж таки помочь ей, но она сделала еще одну попытку.

— Лакарнум Инфламаре!

Из ее палочки полыхнул огонь, причем, слишком сильный для такого заклинания. Он перебросился на сухие листья, которыми был усыпан весь пол площадки, поджигая их, и мгновенно распространился по всей голгофе, озаряя все вокруг ярким пламенем.

Регулус легким движением палочки всё тут же потушил, не произнося ни слова.

— Вот видишь, я же говорила, что спалю голгофу! — возмутилась София, немного испугавшись такой реакции.

— Вот видишь, — спокойно ответил Регулус, — главное быть уверенным в своих силах.

Регулус на нее как-то странно посмотрел, подошел ближе и приподнял свою палочку, на конце которой плясал небольшой огонек. София на него недовольно поглядела, сомневаясь, принимать ли теперь его подачку и не будет ли это слишком унизительно, но желание курить пересилило.

— Спасибо, — ответила она, подкурив сигарету и вдыхая дым. Регулус ей ничего не ответил.

Неожиданно раздалась череда взрывов и оглушительных хлопков, и в тоже мгновение небо окрасилось в миллионы ярких огней. София даже рот приоткрыла от такой красоты. В небе взрывались десятки фейерверков, окрашивая всю территорию замка во все цвета радуги.

— Что это? — спросила она, завороженно глядя на сверкающие в небе огни. — Сегодня какой-то праздник?

— Очевидно, гриффиндорцы празднуют день рождения Сириуса, — с ледяным равнодушием произнес Регулус. София резко развернулась на него.

— У Блэка день рождения?

Регулус кивнул и едва заметно скривил губы.

Факт того, что Блэк старший веселится и празднует свой день рождения, как ни в чем не бывало, почему-то очень разозлил Софию.

_Разумеется, с чего бы ему грустить. Он своего добился. Гад._

_…это я - ничтожество и предатель. А у него-то никаких поводов для печали. Наверное, окружил уже себя своими безмозглыми курицами._

_Какой же придурок, просто невозможно._

— А ты почему с ним не отмечаешь? — спросила София, делая очередную затяжку и пытаясь отвлечься от неприятных мыслей.

Регулус на нее насмешливо посмотрел и приподнял одну бровь.

— Ты сейчас серьезно?

— Ну да.

— Сириус знать меня не хочет, впрочем, как и вся наша семья не хочет знать его, поэтому было бы весьма странно, если бы я заявился в гриффиндорскую гостиную, чтобы поздравить своего непутевого братца.

София непонимающе смотрела на него. У нее тоже были непростые отношения в семье, и родители тоже знать бы ее не хотели, но с братом они всегда любили и поддерживали друг друга. Впрочем, разбираться в семейных проблемах Блэков ей сейчас совсем не хотелось.

— Ладно, пойдем, — сказала она и затушила окурок о каменную кладку.

Весь остаток пути они молчали, каждый с ненавистью думая об одном и том же человеке и о том, как этот человек испортил им жизнь.

Попрощавшись в гостиной, они разошлись каждый в свой коридор.

— Не забывай, София, завтра ты идешь на занятия, — напомнила ей Гринграсс, как только она зашла в спальню. София скривилась, подумав, что Гринграсс в последнее время слишком часто здесь появляется.

— Я передумала, завтра я не иду, — сказала София, боковым зрением заметив возмущенное лицо Гринграсс.

— Вот как? — спросила она таким спокойным голосом, что София даже обернулась на нее, — что ж, если ты не пойдешь, то информация про тебя и Блэка распространится по замку уже к обеду.

— Ты не сделаешь этого!

— Я — нет, но что если вдруг я случайно проговорюсь Мелани? — Гринграсс невинно хлопнула ресницами. — Она историю приукрасит, снабдит ее живописными деталями. Получится настоящая сенсация.

— Ты меня шантажируешь?

— Ты думаешь? — Гринграсс театрально призадумалась, — впрочем, да, я тебя шантажирую.

— И как часто ты собираешься меня этим разводить?

— Так часто, как только понадобится.

— Ну ты и змея, Гринграсс.

— От змеи слышу, — довольно улыбнулась она. Прихватив свои вещи, она направилась на выход, — увидимся завтра утром, София. Спокойной ночи.

София недовольно рухнула на кровать. Она была не готова так скоро увидеть Блэка. С другой стороны, Гринграсс была права, она не могла вечно прятаться в спальне. А еще был прав Като, ей давно пора отпустить ситуацию и жить дальше. И прав Регулус, старший Блэк и правда непутевый, а еще придурок и гад, как добавила бы София.

Но один вопрос все равно оставался нерешенным — как ей себя вести при Блэке. Лучшей стратегий, она считала, будет просто его игнорировать. К тому же, если он сейчас успокоится, так как добился всего, чего хотел, то сделать это будет куда проще.

_Но если вдруг он опять вздумает домогаться, я этого не перенесу._

Ей хватило одной неосторожной мысли и в голове вновь всплыли картины из хэллоуинской ночи. София понимала, если Блэк вновь начнет преследовать ее и приставать, она не сможет сопротивляться. Она знала, что один только вид его безумных глаз снесет ей крышу.

Решив, как и всегда, пустить все на самотек, она крепко уснула.


	37. С днем рождения, Сириус

_**Сириус Блэк** _

С хэллоуинской ночи прошло уже два дня, в которые Бланк не появлялась ни на уроках, ни в коридорах, ни в Большом зале. Сириус не находил себе места, готовый на стену лезть от отчаяния.

Временами он открывал Карту и находил Бланк. Она не покидала свою спальню, лишь изредка выходя в гостиную. Большую часть времени она была одна, но иногда рядом с ней появлялась Элизабет Гринграсс или Като Руквуд.

Сириус не знал, что делать и куда бежать от распирающих его чувств. Его разрывало на части от переполняемых эмоций.

Его без конца мучила вина. Вина за то, что он не сдержался. За это время он успел сотню раз все обдумать и прийти к выводу, что ему нельзя было пользоваться ее состоянием. Что надо было подождать, пока она протрезвеет.

_У нее же не все дома. У нее психические отклонения на лицо. Кто знает, что она там с собой сделает?!_

И в то же время, он закрывал глаза, и появлялась Бланк. Обнаженная и разгоряченная Бланк. Бланк с горящими глазами, воспаленными губами и разметавшимися волосами. И это было лучшее, что случалось ему видеть. От одних лишь воспоминаний, по нему прокатывались волны удовольствия и возбуждения. Чувство вины сразу же исчезало, и он понимал, что если бы ему снова представился такой случай, он поступил бы также. Он растекался от наслаждения, вспоминая каждый момент их близости, и ему хотелось еще и еще.

Сириус понимал, что для него это ненормально и пытался заглушить все эти чувства в обществе других девушек. Но ни одна из них даже рядом с Бланк не стояла. Ни в ком из них даже вполовину не было того огня и страсти, что были с избытком в Бланк. Все они были очень красивы, все они его возбуждали и привлекали его, но никто из них не приносил того морального удовлетворения, что приносила Бланк. При их виде не разгоралось пламя в груди, их прикосновения не обжигали кожу, а их поцелуи не заставляли каждую клеточку тела гореть от удовольствия и желания.

_…слизеринская змея…ненавижу._

Сириус откровенно не понимал, что с ним происходит. Не понимал, почему ее золотистые волосы его так манят. Почему ему хочется целовать ее губы сутки напролет. Почему ее запах действует на него не хуже Амортенции. Не понимал, почему он теряет разум при взгляде в ее горящие глаза. Раз за разом, снова и снова сгорая под ее взглядом.

Он не понимал, почему десятки других глаз, смотрящих на него с обожанием и любовью, не вызывают такой ураган эмоций. Почему нежные девичьи губы не приносят наслаждения. Почему брюнетки, шатенки, рыжие не вызывают в нем желания прикоснуться к их волосам.

Сириус не находил ответа, почему Бланк так на него действует. Он дошел до того, что стал ее подозревать в том, что она наложила на него какие-то чары или чем-то опоила. Потому что такая зависимость от человека совершенно ненормальна.

Он был уверен, стоит ему добиться ее и все пройдет. Но все чувства не только не исчезли, они стократно обострились, заставляя страдать его каждый миг. Все его нутро беспрестанно тянулось к Бланк, к ее телу, губам и глазам.

Ему было физически больно переносить ее отсутствие и невозможность прикасаться к ней. Как бы он не пытался убедить всех, что души у него нет, но внутри что-то постоянно ныло и болело, доставляя мучительный дискомфорт.

Два раза он порывался ворваться в гостиную Слизерина и выяснить, что с ней происходит. Но каждый раз останавливался, стоило дойти до нужного подземелья, и напоминал себе, что ему должно быть глубоко наплевать. Что это не его дело, не его забота. Что рано или поздно все это пройдет, а сейчас надо лишь перетерпеть, а не проявлять слабость.

На каждом уроке, стоило преподавателю произнести ее имя, он дергался и смотрел на вход, ожидая увидеть ее. Но преподаватели лишь спрашивали о причине ее отсутствия, а Сириус проклинал себя за несдержанность. Гринграсс отвечала, что Бланк болеет, но Сириус в это не верил. Не исключая только вероятность того, что она тоже вся покрыта ссадинами и засосами и потому не появляется. Он даже надеялся, что причина именно в этом, а не в чем-то еще. Потому что если Бланк страдает, по какой бы то ни было причине, он не знал, что будет с этим делать. Он этого не хотел бы.

Затуманенный разум подсказывал ему, что надо просто прийти к ней и все выяснить. Пусть бы она стала кричать и ругаться, он был бы только счастлив вновь ощутить весь ее гнев на себе. Но его блэковское упрямство и гордость не позволяли бегать за девчонкой и унижаться. Он не привык к такому отношению. Для него было чуждо испытывать такое влечение к человеку, он не знал, что с этим делать и от того мучился только сильнее.

***

В четверг наступил его восемнадцатый день рождения. Обычно Сириус без угрызений совести полностью прогуливал учебу в такой день, но надежда увидеть Бланк не позволила проваляться в постели до обеда.

Мародеры знали, что в свой день он на занятия не ходит, поэтому не стали даже его будить. Из-за чего Сириус проспал и продрал глаза только к окончанию завтрака. Первым делом открыв Карту, он обнаружил Бланк в своей спальне и, судя по неподвижности точки с ее именем, идти она никуда не собиралась. Сириус разозлился и, не скрывая своего плохого настроения, пошел на завтрак.

Спустившись вниз, он обнаружил Большой зал практически пустым. Занятия уже начались и там оставались лишь редкие студенты, у которых первым уроком было окно. Еда со столов уже исчезла. В очередной раз выругавшись, Сириус пошел на кухню.

Пощекотав грушу на картине с фруктами, он зашел внутрь. У домовиков кипела работа, все бегали туда-сюда, убирая остатки еды с завтрака и начиная готовиться к обеду.

— Что ты тут забыл?

За одним из столов сидел Регулус, который не спеша повернулся на его вопрос. Сириусу сейчас очень хотелось сорвать на ком-нибудь злость, а Регулус так удачно подвернулся ему.

— А ты? Насколько мне известно, у тебя сейчас Чары.

— Что я там не знаю, — огрызнулся Сириус.

К нему подбежала пара домовиков, он сделал им заказ и сел напротив Регулуса, прожигая того недовольным взглядом. Неожиданно рядом с братом трансгрессировал эльф.

— Мистер Регулус, я доставил завтрак, как вы и просили.

— Отлично, спасибо, — Регулус ему кивнул, бросил взгляд на Сириуса и поднялся.

— Даже не поздравишь любимого брата с днем рождения? — спросил Сириус, когда тот уже подходил к двери.

Регулус остановился и, лишь слегка повернув голову, ответил:

— У меня нет брата.

— Ого! Вот как?! — ядовито усмехнулся Сириус. — И давно ты это решил?

— Это не я решил, а ты, Сириус, — Регулус, наконец, повернулся, — когда сбежал из дома и предал нас всех.

Сириус поднялся со скамейки.

— Предал? — он громко и ненормально расхохотался, — ну, если отказаться от безумных идей кучки больных фанатиков это предательство, то пусть будет так.

Сириус подошел к нему и поглядел сверху-вниз. Он был выше Регулуса совсем немного, но за счет более широких плеч, выглядел значительно крупнее.

— Разве ты не рад, что я вас предал? — прошипел он ему в лицо, — и освободил для тебя место главного наследника великого рода. Не об этом ли ты мечтал всегда?

— Нет, об этом я не мечтал, — ледяным тоном ответил Регулус, со всей ненавистью глядя на брата.

— Ох, точно же, — Сириус театрально удивился и хлопнул в ладоши, — твоя главная мечта — это получить Метку чокнутого ублюдка! Сделал уже?!

Сириус резко схватил его за руку и притянул к себе, пытаясь задрать рукав мантии.

— Отпусти, Сириус! — Регулус выхватил палочку и заклинанием отбросил брата от себя. Сириус, не ожидавший отпора, с силой впечатался в противоположную стену и кучей стек на пол. Эльфы испуганно притихли, некоторые попрятались по углам, кто-то трансгрессировал.

— Это ты зря, Рег, — Сириус с трудом поднялся, зло сверкая глазами. Прихрамывая на одну ногу, он снова двинулся на брата, на ходу доставая палочку. — Так значит, сделал уже?! Заклеймил себя? Отвечай!

— Нет! Но не переживай, недолго ждать осталось, — Регулус тяжело дышал и держал палочку наготове. — Темный Лорд уже передал, что будет рад видеть меня в своих рядах.

— Ты идиот, Рег! Какой же ты идиот! — Сириус уже поднял палочку, чтобы выпустить заклинание, но проем на кухню резко распахнулся, и в дверях появилась перепуганная профессор Стебль, за спиной которой толпилось с дюжину домовиков.

— Что здесь происходит?

Регулус тут же спрятал палочку и принял невозмутимый вид. Сириус, с трудом переступив на поврежденную ногу, тоже нехотя убрал палочку.

— Устроили дуэль на кухне? Мистер Блэк и…мистер Блэк, как это понимать?

— Простите, профессор Стебль, этого больше не повторится, — произнес Регулус, уверенно глядя вперед.

— Очень на это надеюсь! Вы же староста, мистер Блэк! — профессор покачала головой и перевела недовольный взгляд с Регулуса на Сириуса, — минус двадцать очков каждому. И чтобы я вас здесь больше не видела.

Регулус в эту же секунду вылетел из кухни и скрылся в коридорах. Сириус с сожалением бросил взгляд на нетронутый завтрак и тоже двинулся на выход, радуясь, что хотя бы отработку не назначили.

_Нарвись домовики на МакГонагалл, пришлось бы навоз утаптывать на грядках Хагрида до самого Рождества._

Ссора с братом ему ничуть не помогла выпустить пар, а только сильнее раззадорила. У него вновь появилось желание наведаться в слизеринскую гостиную и выплеснуть весь свой гнев на главного виновника всех его душевных страданий. Но взяв себя в руки, он отправился в Хогсмид — желание плотно позавтракать было ничуть не меньше.

Пройдя через ход под одноглазой ведьмой, он вышел из «Сладкого королевства» и направился в «Три метлы». В столь ранний час буднего дня паб был абсолютно пустой.

— Сириус! — из-за стойки вышла Розмерта и радостно улыбнулась, — какой приятный сюрприз! Почему не на уроках?

— У меня сегодня законный выходной, — Сириус обольстительно улыбнулся, взял ее ручку и галантно поцеловал.

Кто-кто, а Розмерта всегда действовала на него положительно. Она сдалась перед его обаянием еще два года назад. С тех пор он изредка к ней захаживал, когда надоедали тощие студентки, с истериками и глупыми требованиями. Розмерта, в отличие от них, была фигуристой, добродушной, веселой и никогда ничего от Сириуса не ждала. Он даже иногда шутил, что будь она маглой, он бы на ней без раздумий женился, про себя добавляя, что это бы точно мать в могилу свело.

Розмерта усадила его за столик к камину и принесла свежо-испеченный пирог с печенью.

— Еще бы твоей медовухи, Рози, — подмигнул ей Сириус.

— А не слишком ли рано для медовухи, Сириус? — Розмерта всплеснула руками, — еще только десять утра.

— У меня же сегодня день рождения, — Сириус состроил свой коронный щенячий взгляд, — неужели ты меня не порадуешь?

На последней фразе он окинул ее похотливым взглядом, с сожалением отмечая, что у нее нет ни королевской осанки, ни тонкой шеи и хрупких ключиц, ни напористости и нахальности в голосе, ни, самое главное, искр в глазах.

— Негодник, — Розмерта слегка покраснела и двинулась в чулан за медовухой, покачивая бедрами. Сириус, уже с удовольствием, отметил, что хотя бы этот вид по-прежнему его радует.

Покончив с пирогом и кувшином медовухи, от которой Сириус слегка захмелел, он вновь окинул Розмерту масляным взглядом.

— Поднимемся к тебе? — спросил он, показывая на потолок, где на втором этаже паба располагались жилые комнаты.

Розмерта сделала вид, что задумалась, и ответила:

— Только если по-быстрому.

— Как скажете, мадам, — усмехнулся Сириус и встал.

Поднявшись в спальню Розмерты, он, без лишних прелюдий, сразу приступил к делу.

— Ты просто чудо, Розмерта, — сказал Сириус, натягивая штаны. Получилось все, как по заказу — по-быстрому.

— Знаю, — улыбнулась она, застегивая пуговицы на блузке, обтягивающей пышную грудь.

— Увидимся, Рози, — Сириус подошел к ней и чмокнул в розовую щечку, — и спасибо за все.

— Рада была видеть тебя, Сириус.

Сириус с ней попрощался и вышел на улицу, раздумывая, куда отправиться дальше. Скоро должен был кончиться урок, и можно было бы встретиться с Мародерами, но возвращаться в школу ему не хотелось. К тому же он знал, что Ремус будет настаивать на том, чтобы он пошел на занятия, а сидеть на уроках в таком состоянии стало бы для него пыткой.

_К тому же, на них не будет Бланк._

_…напиться бы._

Решив, что в такой час не зазорно пить только в одном месте, он пошел в «Кабанью голову». Бар, так же, как и «Три метлы», был совершенно пуст. Только в отличие от уютного паба Розмерты, в «Кабаньей голове» пахло затхлостью и перегаром, было темно и пыльно, а единственным источником света служили несколько огрызков свечей. Из старого радио с жуткими помехами доносились джазовые мелодии.

— Здорово, Аберфорт, — Сириус уселся за барную стойку и протянул руку худому, высокому волшебнику с седой бородой, который был хозяином «Кабаньей головы» и по совместительству барменом.

Абефорт ему ничего не ответил, но руку пожал, хмуро поглядев на него.

Сириус порылся в карманах и достал несколько галлеонов. Он положил монеты на барную стойку и протянул их Аберфорту:

— Это за целый день, чтобы огневиски в моем стакане не кончалось.

Аберфорт смахнул монеты в кассу и поставил перед Сириусом стакан, наполнив его янтарной жидкостью из грязной, мутной бутылки.

— Твое здоровье, старина, — усмехнулся Сириус и разом выпил треть стакана, сморщившись и надеясь не отравиться.

Дверь в бар со скрипом отворилась. Сириус оглянулся посмотреть, кого еще сюда занесло в такое отвратительное утро. На пороге стоял низкорослый молодой мужчина, с жидкими рыжими патлами и налитыми кровью глазами.

— Аберфорт! — поздоровался мужчина, криво улыбнувшись, и прошел к барной стойке, садясь неподалеку от Сириуса, — мне как обычно.

Аберфорт достал ту же бутылку и плеснул ему полстакана. Мужчина его разом осушил.

— Хорошо пошла, — прокряхтел он, — давай еще.

Выпив еще один стакан, мужчина достал из внутреннего кармана небольшой сверток.

— Твой заказ, Аберфорт, — сказал он и пододвинул тому сверток.

Аберфорт бросил на Сириуса опасливый взгляд и тут же спрятал сверток под барной стойкой.

— Пришлось серьезно повозиться, знаешь ли, — сказал мужчина жалостливым тоном, — мало того, что он охранялся мощными чарами, так еще и пришлось отбиваться от толпы упырей.

— Не сейчас, — тихо, но отчетливо, сказал Аберфорт и едва заметно кивнул головой на Сириуса.

Мужчина проследил за его кивком и уставился на Сириуса, который в этот момент доставал сигареты.

— Парень, не угостишь сигаретой? — обратился он к нему.

— Пожалуйста, — ответил Сириус, не вынимая сигареты изо рта и протягивая открытую пачку.

— Весьма благодарен, — мужчина расплылся в кривой льстивой улыбке и, взяв сигарету, протянул руку, — Наземникус Флетчер.

— Сириус Блэк, — он в ответ пожал руку и подкурил свою сигарету, наблюдая, как тот меняется в лице, услышав его фамилию. Заискивающее выражение лица вдруг сменилось испугом, а потом приняло скорбный и убитый вид.

— Да, да, знавал я вашего отца, мистер Блэк, — обидчиво произнес он. — Очень уж он мне жизнь подпортил в свое время.

— Не тебе одному, — ответил Сириус. — И можно просто Сириус.

Наземникус на него уставился, что-то с трудом соображая.

— Так ты тот самый блудный сын благородного семейства, что сбежал из дома? — наконец выдал он.

— Тот самый, — самодовольно усмехнулся Сириус. — Иначе, почему я сижу в этой ды…в этом баре в четверг днем?

— Ну, мало ли какие причины могут быть у знатного господина, — Наземникус вновь принял раболепствующий вид.

Аберфорт, слушая весь разговор, закатил глаза и покачал головой.

Наземникус предложил выпить вместе, раз уж им посчастливилось вдвоем оказаться в этом баре в такой день. Сириус от компании не отказался — все лучше, чем в одиночку пить.

Выпив бесчисленное количество стаканов и спустя несколько часов пустых разговоров, Сириус обнаружил, что Наземникус прекрасный слушатель и советчик, чем тут же решил воспользоваться и вылить на него весь поток бессвязных мыслей о Бланк, так мучавших его последнее время.

— Она просто дьявол во плоти, — сквозь сжатые зубы произнес Сириус, вдоволь наругавшись на нее, — мучает меня, издевается, никак не отпускает.

— Да, женщины — это зло в чистом виде, — печально произнес Наземникус, — привяжет она тебя к себе чем-то, чего не видно, и никак это не разорвать. Да и отдашь ты ей всю душу, причем добровольно.

— Точно, — Сириус смотрел на него затуманенным взглядом, — привязала чем-то змея, словно собаку на привязь.

— Сочувствую, мой друг. Страдать по женщине — самое неблагодарное дело, — Наземникус похлопал его по плечу, — уж мне-то можешь поверить.

Сириус невнятно что-то пробормотал и достал очередную сигарету.

— А как у тебя дела обстоят с родителями? — спросил Наземникус, заглядывая ему в лицо.

Он стал расспрашивать у Сириуса, появляется ли тот в доме родителей, поддерживает ли он с ними хоть какие-то отношения и очень огорчился, узнав, что домой ему вход заказан. Но потом вновь обрадовался, когда узнал, что Сириус живет в доме Альфарда Блэка, которое теперь со всем содержимым полностью принадлежит ему. Наземникус задавал много вопросов о фамильных драгоценностях и артефактах, где Сириус их хранит и как использует.

— Да я бы только счастлив был от всего этого барахла избавиться! — сказал Сириус заплетающимся языком.

— Так я ведь и помочь могу, Сириус, — у Наземникуса жадно горели глаза, — я в этом деле толк знаю. Избавлюсь от всего по очень выгодной цене, ты только в плюсе останешься…

— Наземникус, кажется, за тобой пришли, — позвал его Аберфорт и кивнул в сторону входа.

Время уже близилось к вечеру, в баре прибавилось народу, но две высокие, коренастые фигуры на входе сильно выделились из общего сброда.

— Вот дьявол! — Наземникус выругался и стек под барную стойку. Он там недолго повозился и протянул Сириусу обрывок пергамента, — Сириус, держи, это мой адрес. Как только надумаешь от фамильного барахла избавляться — пиши. Да и вообще, если надо что достать — алкоголь, сигареты, или редкие растения для особого расслабления, ну, ты понимаешь, я всегда к твоим услугам, мой друг.

Сириус нечленораздельно произнес слова благодарности и убрал пергамент в карман куртки.

— Ну, а мне бежать пора, — Наземникус на полусогнутых ногах двинулся к черному входу. Два амбала у входа его заметили и бросились ему наперерез, но Наземникус был ближе к выходу и едва пересек порог, трансгрессировал.

— Тебе лучше тоже вернуться в школу, Блэк, — сказал ему Аберфорт.

Сириус громко икнул и допил остатки огневиски со дна стакана.

В Хогвартс Сириус вернулся только к вечеру, по счастливой случайности не встретив никого из преподавателей. С трудом поднявшись по бесконечным переходам и лестницам до гриффиндорской гостиной и с третьей попытки вспомнив пароль, он ввалился внутрь.

Гостиная взорвалась криками поздравлений и взрывами хлопушек. Сириус сморщился и театрально зажал уши. В глазах все плыло, искрилось и взрывалось, от ярких красок гриффиндорской гостиной, множества конфетти и бесконечных пестрых воздушных шаров.

В гостиной, кажется, собрался весь факультет. Сириус с трудом различал лица и совершенно не понимал, кто, что ему говорит.

Наконец, его в охапку схватили сильные руки и усадили на диван возле камина. Он с трудом различал громкий голос Джеймса и взволнованное щебетание Эванс. Все вертелось и крутилось, словно в калейдоскопе. Сириус почувствовал поднимающуюся тошноту. Неожиданно его голову запрокинули назад и что-то влили ему в горло, заставляя проглотить. По приторно-сладкому привкусу он понял, что это отрезвляющая настойка Северуса, которую он изобрел еще год назад.

В голове начало проясняться. Лица друзей принимали четко-очерченный образ, а их голоса уже не казались оглушающе громкими.

— Отлично, — поморщился Сириус, — получается, я зря пил целый день. Столько денег на ветер.

Все рассмеялись, решив, что это шутка.

— Ты где пропадал, Сириус, — возмутился Джеймс, — мы уже хотели отправляться на твои поиски, да по Карте заметили, что ты идешь.

— Я был в Хогсмиде, — ответил Сириус.

— Целый день? — удивился Ремус.

— Да, вначале у Розмерты, потом у Аберфорта.

— С Аберфортом ты делал то же самое, что и с Розмертой? — усмехнулся Северус.

— А ты хочешь знать подробности, Сев? — улыбнулся Сириус, поиграв бровями.

— Нет, нет, избавь.

— Ну ладно, теперь к делу. Я думаю, вы не просто так решили меня в сознание привести. Я готов к поздравлениям, — сказал Сириус, откидываясь на спинку дивана и глядя на друзей.

— Я начну! — - Джеймс тут же вскочил. Он достал небольшой прямоугольный сверток и протянул его Сириусу, — Господин Бродяга, поздравляю тебе с твоим восемнадцатым днем рождения, пусть тебя не достают блохи, а только лишь красивые женщины!

Сириус взял подарок, торопливо распечатал его и восторженно уставился на коробку.

— Самые настоящие кубинские сигары, мой друг, — сказал Джеймс, глядя на довольное лицо Сириуса.

— Джеймс! — возмутилась Лили, — как можно поощрять его пагубные привычки?

— Это же просто потрясающе! — воскликнул Сириус, перебив Лили, — где ты их достал? Это практически нереально!

— Знаю одного контрабандиста, — самодовольно улыбнулся Джеймс.

— Просто класс! — Сириус достал одну сигару из коробки и понюхал ее, проведя носом по всей длине и прикрыв глаза от удовольствия. — Сегодня же заценим.

— Ладно, я следующая, — сказала Лили и передала Сириусу тонкий сверток в сверкающей бумаге. — Поздравляю, Сириус!

— Что там придумала наша отличница? — спросил Сириус, с предвкушением разворачивая бумагу, — «Планировщик домашних заданий»?..

— Очень полезная вещь! — сказала Лили под смех Джеймса, который, очевидно, не знал о ее подарке и сейчас веселился глядя на лицо Сириуса, — в этом году он тебе обязательно понадобится.

Он поднял на нее разочарованный взгляд:

— Учись делать подарки у своего парня, Цветочек. Но все равно, спасибо.

Следующим поздравлял его Ремус.

— Вредноскоп?! Отлично! — Сириус пришел в восторг от полезной и необычной вещицы. Он поставил его на стол и замер, ожидая, завертится ли он, но вредноскоп спокойно стоял на самом острие, — никакой опасности.

— А ты ожидал нападения в гриффиндорской гостиной? — посмеялся Джеймс.

И последним поздравлял Северус.

— Это мешочек из ишачьей кожи. Все что в него не положишь, сможешь достать только ты сам, — пояснил он, на непонимающий взгляд Сириуса, который разглядывал коричневый мешочек на длинной веревке.

— Ух ты, полезная штука, — Сириус уже с интересом стал его разглядывать. — Спасибо, Сев!

— Кстати, пока тебя не было, к тебе сова прилетала, — вспомнил Джеймс и достал увесистый сверток.

Сириус взял его и развернул.

— Это от Меды! — обрадовался он.

Андромеда Тонкс, его любимая кузина, прислала ему коробку собственноручно приготовленного печенья, письмо с поздравлением и колдографию, с изображенной на ней четырехлетней девочкой, которая на фото успевала менять цвет волос с черного на ядовито-зеленый.

— Только взгляните, — Сириус расплылся в улыбке, глядя на фото, — моя племяшка — Нимфадора.

— Она метаморф? — удивилась Лили, заглядывая через плечо Сириуса.

— Да, — ответил Сириус, — вырастет, будет самой крутой.

— Ну, у Блэков, по-моему, нет другого пути, — усмехнулся Ремус, тоже глядя на колдографию.

— Она не Блэк, она Тонкс, — поправил Северус.

— Мамочка-то ее все ж таки Блэк, — сказал Ремус, — а это, считай диагноз на несколько поколений вперед.

— Не зови Меду «мамочкой», — поморщился Сириус, — это звучит…пошло.

— Сириусу Блэку не нравится, когда что-то пошло звучит? — ухмыльнулся Северус.

— Только не в отношении Андромеды!

— А я что-то не понял, по поводу диагноза Блэков, — нахмурился Джеймс.

— Очевидно, Рем намекает на твою бабку, Джеймс, — усмехнулся Сириус, — она ведь тоже Блэк.

— Вы тут что, все родственники? — спросила Лили.

— Я точно им не родня, — ответил Ремус.

— Ты так сказал, как будто это плохо, — заметил Сириус.

— Я тоже не родственник, — сказал Северус.

— Думаешь? — засомневался Джеймс, — наверняка Принц пересекались с Блэками.

— Очень маловероятно, — ответил Сириус, — я в детстве нашу родословную до самого средневековья изучал и Принц там не встречал.

— И слава Мерлину, — сказал Ремус, — три человека с кровью Блэков в одной комнате это слишком.

— Вот-вот, — поддержал Северус, — так хотя бы небольшой баланс нормальности сохраняется.

— Это вы-то нормальные? — рассмеялся Сириус, — я вас умоляю. Один наш маленький злобный гений, другой с мохнатым задом раз в месяц скачет. Так что, не надо мне тут.

Шутку оценил только Джеймс, остальные лишь недовольно поджали губы, осуждающе покачали головой и закатили глаза.

— Так, ну мы что-то отвлеклись, неужели подарки на этом закончились? — возмутился Сириус, в глубине души надеясь, что сейчас он найдет голую Бланк в упаковочной бумаге и с бантиком наверху.

— А это для кого, по-твоему? — спросил Джеймс, показывая на стол, на котором довольно большой горкой возвышались различные сладости, небольшие сувениры, самодельные открытки и подарки из «Зонко». — Все от твоих пташек.

— Отлично, — усмехнулся Сириус и пошел к столу.

Все сладости он сразу поставил на общий стол, не собираясь даже притрагиваться к ним. У него уже был печальный опыт, когда его пытались накормить конфетами, напичканными приворотным зельем. Все самодельные открытки он мельком просмотрел, не увидел ни одной, подписанной Бланк, и сразу отправил их в камин, под осуждающие взгляды Лили. А подарки из «Зонко» он унес в спальню, планируя посмотреть их завтра.

В комнате взгляд зацепился за его бумажную золотистую корону. Недолго думая, он ее нацепил, накинул на плечи гриффиндорское знамя на манер плаща и пошел обратно в гостиную.

— Ну что, народ? — крикнул он в гостиную, привлекая внимание студентов, — готовы как следует повеселиться?!

Ему все дружно и одобрительно закричали. В гостиной было не протолкнуться, кажется, будто собрались абсолютно все, с первого по седьмой курс. Пришли даже несколько пуффендуйцев и когтевранцев.

Джеймс достал заранее заготовленные ящики со сливочным пивом. Эванс с подружками разложили фрукты, пирожные и закуски по тарелкам. Кто-то включил волшебное радио. Шестикурсницы развесили над камином огромную сверкающую надпись: «С днем рождения, Сириус!». А Ремус запустил под потолок россыпь огоньков, в котором легко угадывалось созвездие Большого пса.

В окружении друзей, участвуя в общем веселье и наслаждаясь всеобщим обожанием, Сириус смог наконец-то забыть о Бланк.

Кто-то играл во взрыв-карты, регулярно устраивая небольшие воспламенения. Кто-то строил дженгу и каждый раз отборно ругался, если башня рушилась. Кто-то устраивал конкурсы и соревновался в трансфигурации, превращая различные комки пергамента и прочий мусор в мелких животных и птиц, заставляя их сражаться между собой. Кто-то играл в фанты и крокодила, а кто-то и в более опасные игры.

Ближе к отбою, когда на столе появилось огневиски, Эванс стала отправлять всех младшекурсников по своим комнатам, успевая и Мародеров попрекать за распитие крепких напитков прямо в факультетской гостиной.

— У нас же еще фейерверк есть! — Джеймс соскочил на ноги и вытаращил глаза на Сириуса.

— Фейерверк?

— Да, мы специально купили для такого события! — Джеймс понесся в спальню, ничего больше не объясняя.

— Уже поздно, Джеймс, скоро отбой, мы не успеем, — покачала головой Лили, когда он спустился обратно, держа подмышкой внушительный заряд.

— А, ну раз скоро отбой, тогда мы по кроватям, пожалуй, пойдем, — сказал Сириус. — Шастать по школе ночью совершенно не в нашем стиле.

Лили скорчила недовольное лицо, понимая, что сопротивление бесполезно.

— Мне понравилось, что Лили сказала: мы не успеем, — улыбнулся Джеймс и обратился к ней, — ты идешь с нами? Идешь ведь, Лили? Скажи, что идешь.

Лили неуверенно переводила взгляд с одного на другого, прикусив губу. Сириус на нее насмешливо смотрел.

— Пойдет она, как же, — сказал он, — придется баллы с самой себя вычитать. Где ваша гриффиндорская смелость, Цветочек?

— А вот и пойду! — сказала она, под радостный вопль Джеймса. Сириус довольно усмехнулся. Раньше он только Джеймса провоцировал на разные нарушения аргументом с гриффиндорской смелостью, но был приятно удивлен, что теперь этим же аргументом можно разводить и Эванс.

— Тогда нам лучше выходить прямо сейчас, — сказал Ремус.

Мародеры и Лили дружно направились на выход. На выходе Сириус обернулся в гостиную и крикнул напоследок:

— Занимайте лучшие места возле окон! Скоро будет представление.

Многие тут же последовали его совету.

— Откуда вы хотите запускать фейерверк? — спросила Лили, когда они вышли в коридор.

— С астрономической башни, — ответил Джеймс, — оттуда самый лучший вид.

— Далековато до нее, — заметила Лили.

— Еще не поздно вернуться в гостиную, Эванс, — усмехнулся Сириус, получив тычок в бок от Ремуса и его строгий взгляд.

— У нас же Карта с собой, — сказал Северус, — нас не поймают.

— Надеюсь.

До башни добрались без приключений, правда, пришлось делать большой крюк, так как на пути, в одном из коридоров кого-то караулил Филч. Лили из-за этого опять начала нервничать и говорить, что это не к добру и им лучше вернуться, а Сириус опять начал над ней подшучивать, под хихиканье Джеймса.

Они поднялись на самую верхнюю открытую площадку, с которой открывался полный обзор на все близлежащие окрестности.

Джеймс установил снаряд, поджег фитиль и отошел на безопасное расстояние.

— И-и-и…три… — Джеймс стал отсчитывать секунды до старта, глядя, как бежит огонек по шнурку, — два…один!

Послышалась череда оглушающих взрывов, вслед за которыми небо разукрасилось в тысячи сверкающих огней. Они разноцветной волной устремлялись в черное небо, оставляя за собой длинный, мерцающий шлейф. Взрываясь в форме кругов, звезд и спиралей, разных цветов и размеров. В самом конце, каскадом стал выстреливать широкий ряд красно-золотых огней, среди которых в небе вырисовывалась львиная морда с громоподобным ревом.

— Потрясающе, — пролепетала Эванс, во все глаза глядя на огни.

— Лев должен пару дней продержаться! — с гордостью сказал Джеймс, как вроде это его заслуга.

Сириус сел на низкий бордюр башни, не в силах оторваться от зрелища. Он с таким успехом прогонял весь вечер мысли о Бланк, но теперь, увидев тысячи этих ярких огней, на него опять навалились воспоминания. Он вспомнил, как искрятся ее волосы, отражая свет, как горят ее глаза, выражая все ее эмоции. Такой же фейерверк был в его душе каждый раз, стоило ему только заметить ее. И с таким же львиным ревом все внутри него заходилось, каждый раз требуя немедленно к ней прикоснуться. Ему до острой, режущей боли в груди хотелось ощутить ее рядом с собой в этот момент.

Рядом с ним опустился Ремус, так же завороженно глядя на небо. С другой стороны от него сели Джеймс с Лили, а рядом с Ремусом устроился Северус.

— С днем рождения, Сириус, — произнес Ремус и улыбнулся ему.

— Спасибо, — чуть слышно ответил Сириус и, тряхнув головой, прогоняя все грустные мысли, широко улыбнулся, — вы — лучшие!

— Мы — лучшие, — согласился Джеймс, расплывшись в улыбке, и закинул руку ему на плечо, — С днем рождения, наш Сириус!

— Наш пес бродячий, — добавил Северус.

— Наша звезда в небе, — сказал Ремус

— Наша королева драмы, — продолжил Джеймс

— Наш осквернитель славного рода Блэк, — Северус довольно похоже спародировал миссис Блэк.

— Наш похититель женских сердец.

— Наша гроза всех змей.

— Наш самый верный друг!

— Ладно, хватит уже! — сквозь смех сказал Сириус. Когда все успокоились, он добавил: — я вас обожаю.

— Мы тебя тоже, Сириус.


	38. Пять дней

_**Северус Снейп** _

Празднование дня рождения Сириуса затянулось до поздней ночи. С трудом подняв себя с постели утром, так как первым уроком стояла Трансфигурация, которую прогуливать нельзя, Северус отправился умываться.

_Пятница. Сегодня должно прийти письмо от мамы._

Ответ матери на прошлое письмо его полностью удовлетворил. Она подробно писала о состоянии своего здоровья и даже сказала, что чувствует некоторые улучшения. Эйлин удалось убедить его, что с ней все хорошо и никакая опасность ей не грозит, а также заверила, что покидать дом или пускать кого-либо внутрь, она не собирается. Северуса это немного успокоило, но он все равно с легким страхом ожидал пятницы. Именно сегодня, по словам Мальсибера, его мать должна сообщить нечто важное.

Выйдя из ванны, он вместе с Ремусом отправились на завтрак, а Джеймс остался исполнять свои прямые обязанности — будить Сириуса, который, судя по всему, решил устроить себе еще один выходной.

Всю дорогу до Большого зала Ремус говорил о предстоящей контрольной по Защите. Рассуждал о том, какие будут вопросы и надеялся, что придется показывать свои практические навыки. Северус слушал его вполуха, полностью поглощённый своими мыслями. Чем ближе они подходили к Большому залу, и чем ближе наступало время почты, тем тревожнее ему становилось.

На входе в Большой зал он бросил взгляд на слизеринский стол, столкнувшись глазами с Мальсибером, который едва заметно усмехнулся. Тревога заметно возросла.

Не успели они приступить к завтраку, рядом с громким ворчанием опустился Джеймс.

— А где Сириус? — спросил Ремус.

— Он сказал, что никуда идти не собирается и что мы все прокляты.

— Сегодня же контрольная по Защите! — сказал Ремус.

— Ну вот иди и попробуй его стащить с постели! — возмутился Джеймс, — меня и так уже обматерили с головы до ног, как будто я ради себя стараюсь! Еще попросил забрать с собой Карту.

— Карту? — удивился Ремус, — но для чего?

— Откуда мне знать, — пожал плечами Джеймс, — он вообще не в себе…

Окончание разговора Северус уже не слышал. В зал влетели совы. Северус с замиранием сердца следил, как каждая из них опускается к своему студенту, пока перед ним не спикировала пестрая сипуха. С трудом уняв волнение, он кое-как отвязал письмо.

_«Привет, сын,_

_Я, как и всегда, пишу еженедельный отчет._

_Ты говорил, что изобрел новую формулу лечебной настойки, вероятно, есть смысл ее попробоватЬ._

_Дела у меня значительно ухудшились, вновь вернулись некоторые симптомы._

_Никого в дом я по-прежнему не впускаю, да никто и не рвется._

_Если получится, прошу, дай ответ сегодня же, мне беспокойно за тебя._

_И, пожалуйста, береги себя._

_мама»_

Северус сам не заметил, как затряслись его руки. Он не слышал, что происходит вокруг него. Он словно оглох и ослеп, видя перед собой лишь буквы: «пять дней». Он не понимал, как такое могло случиться. Не понимал, откуда его мать знает, что ему дали именно пять дней на принятие решения и почему она зашифровывает это в письме. Северус наложил мощные защитные чары на дом, снять которые могут или только он сам или его мать. И если верить ее словам, дом она не покидала и никого не впускала, следовательно, ее не могли подвергнуть какому-либо заклинанию и внушить ей написать такое письмо. То, что это простое совпадение, он сильно сомневался. Он терялся в догадках, что это может означать и что ему делать.

Тут же появлялась еще одна проблема. Нужна была новая лечебная настойка. Северус уже пожалел, что сказал ей, что у него такая имеется. Потому что он даже не приступал к ее созданию, а на это могли уйти недели, а то и месяцы.

— Все нормально, Сев? — спросил Джеймс, глядя на него с беспокойством, — ты белый весь. В смысле, даже бледнее, чем обычно.

— От мамы письмо? — Ремус кивнул на пергамент в его руках, тоже с волнением смотря на друга, — как она?

— Ей хуже, — ответил Северус, ни на кого из них не глядя, — и не будем об этом.

Он заметил, как друзья переглянулись, но больше вопросов задавать не стали.

Ему хотелось бросить все и отправиться домой. Только он понимал, что этим ничего не исправить, и он лишь впустую потратит время. Было очевидно, что его мать контролируют Пожиратели, но он не мог понять каким образом. Если они нашли способ проникнуть в дом, то его приезд лишь усугубит дело, он навредит и матери, и себе, подвергнув их двоих опасности. Если они контролируют ее удаленно, то он никак повлиять на это не сможет. Лучшее, что он сейчас может сделать — создать улучшенную настойку и выиграть еще хоть немного времени.

Он написал матери ответ, что приготовление зелья займет несколько дней и отправил письмо с той же совой.

День прошел, как в тумане. Северус на автомате выполнял свои обычные дела, постоянно находясь мыслями совсем далеко. Он был уверен, что полностью завалил теоретическую часть по Защите и слабо показал себя на практической части.

Только прозвенел колокол, Северус сразу же отправился в лабораторию.

До принятия решения у него было целых пять дней. Он старался не задумываться о том, что ему придется согласиться на сделку, не теряя надежду, что все еще обойдется. Шансов, конечно, мало, но он надеялся успеть создать более сильное лекарство.

В последние пару месяцев он был так поглощен созданием сложнейшего волчьего противоядия, что сейчас с трудом концентрировался на простых и коротких формулах лечебной настойки. Паника и чувство безысходности уже давно улеглись в его душе, сменившись хладнокровием и решительностью, но он все равно терялся и не знал с чего начать. Решив действовать по своему обычному графику, он разложил все свои записи, достал все необходимые ингредиенты и разжег огонь под котлом. Он подумал, что необходимо сварить первоначальный состав его настойки и дальше уже ставить на нем опыты, добавляя тот или иной ингредиент, или же меняя дозировку.

Настойка состояла всего из шести ингредиентов и готовилась в течение часа. Только он снял готовое зелье с огня, как дверь в лабораторию вдруг отворилась и на пороге появилась тощая, высокая фигура.

— Ты что здесь делаешь? — спросил он одновременно с Белби.

Белби зашла внутрь, смерила его хмурым взглядом, и молча направилась к доске, на которой находилось расписание. Желающих заниматься в лаборатории было немного, но все они готовы были пропадать в ней сутками, поэтому Слизнорт создал специальное расписание, где каждый бронировал себе определенный день и время. К тому же, в случае каких-либо происшествий, расписание могло помочь установить личность студента, кто пользовался лабораторией.

— Как видишь, лаборатория сегодня моя, — Белби ткнула пальцем в расписание, — так что собирай вещички, Снейп, и увидимся завтра, как и всегда.

Северус совершенно не подумал, что лаборатория может быть занята и недовольно скривился.

— Не могу, — ответил он, — мне она нужна сегодня.

— Мне тоже она нужна сегодня, — ответила Белби и сложила руки на груди.

— Лаборатория большая, — Северус махнул рукой на десяток столов с котлами, — я не буду тебе мешать, занимайся, чем хочешь.

— Очень щедро с твоей стороны, — усмехнулась она, — но нет. Уходи.

— Черт, Белби, — Северус опять почувствовал поднимающуюся тревогу. Ему нельзя было ни дня терять, но унижаться или просить о чем-то было невыносимо. — Дебора, пожалуйста, это правда очень важно.

Она на него долго смотрела, прищурив свои черные глаза и немного склонив голову.

— Чем ты занимаешься? — она кивнула на записи.

Северус не хотел ей рассказывать, но на споры и придумывания правдоподобного вранья не было времени.

— У меня мать болеет, пытаюсь усовершенствовать лекарство.

Белби опустила глаза на его записи. Северусу тут же захотелось захлопнуть свою тетрадь, он ненавидел, когда кто-то так беспардонно пялился в его исследования. Но не успел он и пальцем пошевелить, Белби подняла глаза обратно.

— Нужна помощь? — спросила она, а у Северуса удивленно поползли брови вверх.

— Обойдусь, — усмехнулся Северус, стараясь не обращать внимания на внутренний голосок, который ехидно говорил, что уж чья-чья, а помощь Белби оказалась бы очень кстати.

Белби хмыкнула и закатила глаза.

— Никак не повзрослеешь, Северус? — она еще тяжело на него посмотрела, а потом вздохнула, — так и быть, занимайся своими делами. Будешь мне должен.

Северус облегченно выдохнул и проводил ее взглядом. Белби устроилась на другом конце класса, достала учебники и тетради и тут же погрузилась в работу. И он только сейчас подумал, а что если бы лаборатория была сегодня занята не Белби, а кем-то другим? Явно, так легко он бы не отделался. Он еще раз повернулся на Белби и негромко произнес:

— Спасибо.

Она в ответ только кивнула.

_Ладно, нет времени отвлекаться._

Спустя пару часов бессмысленных экспериментов, он так ни к чему и не пришел. У Северуса вновь начинала возрастать паника. У него не было ни одной свежей идеи или хоть маломальской оригинальной мысли. Он дошел до того, что просто наудачу пробовал различные составы, надеясь на чудо.

— Ты в курсе, что кору волшебной рябины нельзя помещать в котел одновременно с медовой водой? — послышался голос Белби.

Северус к ней недовольно развернулся. Белби даже не поднимала голову от своих записей, но Северус видел, что она ухмыляется.

— В курсе, — прошипел он.

Белби закончила писать строчку, отложила перо и откинулась на спинку стула, насмешливо глядя на него.

— Кажется, кто-то в тупике, — съязвила она.

— Если не хочешь сказать чего-то толкового, то лучше не мешай.

— Толкового? Может и хочу, да только ты сам отказался от помощи.

Северус разозлился. Разозлился на Белби, за ее насмешки, и разозлился на себя, за то, что отказался от ее помощи. Сейчас просить ее о помощи казалось ему нелепым и унизительным.

Белби закатила глаза и недовольно покачала головой.

— И откуда столько гордости в гриффиндорцах? Как вы только живете с этим?

Северус ей ничего не ответил, не рискуя лишний раз рот открывать — как бы не вырвалось что-то нецензурное.

— Если позволишь, я могу взглянуть, — сказала она, — пока ты не взорвал лабораторию своими немыслимыми экспериментами.

— Если тебе не трудно, — проворчал Северус, после длительной борьбы с самим собой.

Белби это никак не прокомментировала и даже не скривила губы в привычной усмешке, за что Северус был ей благодарен. Она поднялась и прошла к его котлу, заглядывая внутрь.

— Какой странный состав, — она поморщилась, помешивая черпаком его зелье. — И запах преотвратительный.

— У матери странная болезнь, потому и состав не совсем обычный.

— Чем она болеет? Какие симптомы? — Белби оставила в покое зелье и со всей серьезностью посмотрела на Северуса.

— У нее вечная слабость, анемия, очень низкая температура, потеря ориентации в пространстве, провалы в памяти, судороги нижних конечностей и постоянные обмороки.

— Ты показывал ее в Мунго? Что там сказали?

— Ничего дельного, — ответил Северус, — просто перепробовали все известные настойки и заклинания, да отпустили домой умирать, сказав, что шансов нет.

— Но ты что-то придумал?

— Придумал. И это помогало первые два месяца, появились заметные улучшения, но сейчас ей становится хуже.

— Что ты ей даешь?

— Это…малоизвестный состав, названия у него нет.

— Какие ингредиенты? — Белби словно допрос ему устроила.

— Корень асфоделя, бадьян и кора волшебной рябины.

— Необычный состав, не встречала раньше такого.

— Да, я его…нашел, — ответил Северус, не собираясь ей рассказывать о Малфое, который дал ему это зелье. — В таком составе он лишь подавляет симптомы, поэтому я его немного изменил, добавив мяту, веретенницу и медовую воду.

— Интересно, — протянула Белби, разглядывая его пергамент с формулами и, как будто, не слыша, о чем он говорит, — асфодель, бадьян и рябина.

_Она меня вообще слушает?_

— Никогда не встречала такие комбинации, — сказала она, — где ты нашел этот состав?

— Я…у матери были кое-какие записи, еще со студенческих времен.

— И против чего используется такой состав?

— Не знаю! — не выдержал вконец Северус, — но он помогает.

— Не знаешь? — она приподняла одну бровь, — то есть, ты даешь матери лекарство, а сам не знаешь от чего оно? Ты не перестаешь меня удивлять.

_Если она снова назовет меня тупым, я за себя не отвечаю._

— Ладно, проехали, — сказала Белби, — что там на счет мяты ты говорил?

Северус вновь рассказал, что он добавил, как изменил пропорции и стадии готовки. Белби его внимательно слушала и что-то записывала на пустом пергаменте. Когда Северус закончил подробный рассказ, она попросила дать ей немного времени. Северус терпеливо ждал и наблюдал, как она без конца что-то строчит, пишет формулы и рисует какие-то графики.

— Итак, — она, наконец, подняла на него голову, — не скажу, что твоя настойка фуфло, но…очень на то похоже. Без обид.

Северус потерял дар речи от возмущения. Он с трудом взял свои эмоции под контроль, удостоив ее лишь ледяным взглядом.

— Во-первых, мята и бадьян? Ты собрался готовить компот? Во-вторых, жала веретенницы губительны при потере ориентации, он лишь усугубляют дело…

— Я знаю! Для нейтрализации я и добавил мяту! Я же не идиот!

— Не перебивай. В-третьих, асфодель используется лишь в напитке живой смерти и зелье Виггенвельда, а потому я опять пришла в замешательство, как ты рискнул его использовать. В-четвертых, ты добавляешь медовую воду в самом конце, тогда как лучше это делать в самом начале. Она усилит действие мяты, которую ты кладешь следом, и при этом она снимает побочные действия у коры рябины, ну и бонусом, у зелья не будет такого мерзкого запаха. Еще у меня десяток вопросов по поводу дозировок, но это пустяки. И последнее, анемия — это магловская болезнь, которой не подвержены волшебники. Из чего можно сделать вывод, что ее малокровие является следствием применения темных чар.

Белби смотрела на него с некоторым превосходством и долей самодовольства.

— Тебе не кажется, Снейп, что надо было сразу сказать, что ее прокляли?

— Я был в этом не до конца уверен, — сказал он, с недовольством глядя на Белби. Она в ответ только недоверчиво фыркнула:

— И в чем твои сомнения?

— А кому это может быть надо и зачем?

Северус знал и кому это надо, и зачем, но посвящать Белби во все свои проблемы не собирался. Он даже Мародерам не говорил, а уж она-то еще меньше вызывала доверия.

— Интересный вопрос, Снейп, — сказала она, не сводя с него глаз, — учитывая, что Эйлин Принц обучалась со всей пожирательской диаспорой.

— Ты ее в чем-то обвиняешь? — зло спросил он, теряясь в догадках, откуда она знает полное имя его матери, и когда и с кем она обучалась.

— Нет, — ответила она.

Они долго смотрели друг на друга в напряженном молчании.

— Если у тебя нет идей, то спасибо и на том, что обсмеяла мою работу, — пробубнил Северус, отворачиваясь к котлу.

— Идеи у меня есть, — ответила Белби, — но мне нужно подумать.

Северус на нее взглянул, стараясь не выдать в глазах надежду.

— Завтра лаборатория целый день наша, поэтому предлагаю встретиться как обычно после завтрака и обсудить все на свежую голову, — сказала Белби.

— Хорошо, я согласен.

Белби вернулась к своей парте и стала собирать вещи. Уже в дверях она повернулась к Северусу и сказала:

— Тебе тоже лучше заканчивать, сейчас ты вряд ли придумаешь что-то толковое.

Северус с ней молча согласился и тоже стал собираться.

***

Северус не пошел на завтрак, а сразу отправился в лабораторию. Завтракать у него не было никакого аппетита, и хотелось как можно скорее приступить к работе.

Только он прошел до парты, в лабораторию стремительно ворвалась Белби. Северусу еще не доводилось видеть ее в таком нервном и возбужденном состоянии. Она выглядела бледнее обычного, волосы спутались, мантия была мятой, что совсем не вязалось с ее педантичным образом. Под глазами залегли синие круги, а в самих глазах, обычно ледяных, сейчас горел маниакальный блеск.

Судя по ее виду, она не спала всю ночь. Северусу стало немного совестно, сам он хоть и мало, но спал крепким сном младенца. Хотя тут стоит поблагодарить способности к окклюменции, за счет которых он умел полностью освобождать сознание и хотя бы во сне не мучиться тревогами.

— Я нашла кое-что крайне любопытное, — у Белби даже голос дрогнул, — скажи, Северус, из чего состоит рябиновый отвар?

— Рябиновый отвар? — удивился Северус, — да там почти двадцать ингредиентов.

— Да, современный состав рябинового отвара состоит из восемнадцати ингредиентов, он очень сложный в приготовлении, но способен залечивать самые серьезные раны…

— Ближе к делу, — перебил Северус, заслужив недовольный взгляд Белби.

— Смотри, — Белби достала из сумки очень древнюю и потрепанную книгу, — тот рябиновый отвар, который мы знаем, был изобретен в середине девятнадцатого века, а до этого момента, тот же самый рябиновый отвар состоял всего из трех ингредиентов: из коры волшебной рябины, бадьяна и…

— Корня асфоделя, — закончил за нее Северус.

— Да! — воскликнула она, — это именно тот состав, про который ты говорил.

— Но…как такое может быть? Я рябиновый отвар даже не рассматривал, потому что его ингредиенты совершенно не подходят под симптомы болезни.

— Даже не рассматривал? — у Белби насмешливо дернулись брови, — ты вроде не дилетант, Снейп, и знаешь, что…

— И для чего надо было простой состав из трех ингредиентов превращать в сложный и требующий почти в шесть раз больше времени в готовке? — перебил Северус.

— У современного рябинового отвара более широкое поле действия. Оно способно нейтрализовать самые страшные яды, залечивать открытые раны и переломы, восстанавливать душевное равновесие и еще много всего. А вот старая версия рябинового отвара направлена исключительно на нейтрализацию темных чар, но, как и везде, тут есть одно исключение.

Белби ближе подвинула ему книгу и показала на небольшую заметку, в которой уже стерлись половина чернил.

— Взгляни на эту выдержку, — она указала на подзаголовок, в котором невозможно было разобрать ни одной буквы, — тут невозможно разобрать, поэтому я придумала ему название «Драклов яд», и именно он является единственным ядом, который не способен исцелить рябиновый отвар. Как тут пишется, рябиновый отвар не способен нейтрализовать полностью драклов яд, а лишь временно подавить симптомы, которые, кстати, полностью подходят под описанные симптомы твоей матери. Получается, что…

— Ее отравили дракловым ядом, — сказал Северус.

— Верно. Я много думала об этом и обнаружила много несостыковок. Как указано в книге, драклов яд необходимо пить регулярно, поскольку со временем он выводится из организма. Это означает, что твою мать не просто отравили, а травят регулярно. Либо… — Белби на него серьезно посмотрела, — она добровольно это пьет.

— Это исключено! — Северус уже заранее знал, что скажет Белби, но он отказывался в это верить. Он был абсолютно точно уверен, что его мать ни за что бы не стала участвовать в сговоре с Пожирателями, тем более, не стала бы мучить его, подвергая свое здоровье опасности.

— Есть еще один вариант, — Белби задумалась, — как ты наверняка знаешь, любое зелье можно трансформировать в заклинание, как и наоборот. Чары любой сложности, будь то Левиоса, Бомбарда или Империус, можно создать в жидком виде, используя формулу и…

— Да-да, знаю я, — в очередной раз перебил Северус. Он прекрасно разбирался в этой теме, именно благодаря ей он уже создал примерно с дюжину своих заклинаний, как раз таки путем их превращения из жидкого состояния. Белби опять недовольно на него взглянула, она терпеть не могла, когда ее перебивают, но Северус сейчас был на взводе.

— Так вот, — продолжила Белби, — что если данное зелье превратили в заклинание и насылают на нее с определенной периодичностью?

— Но она не покидает дом уже больше месяца, — ответил Северус, — а сквозь установленную защиту подобное заклинание не пройдет.

Белби на него напряженно смотрела, Северус знал, о чем она думает, и он молился Мерлину, чтобы ей хватило ума не произнести это вслух.

— Остается один вариант, — все ж таки сказала она, — она сама его принимает.

— Я же сказал, это исключено! — прошипел Северус. Хотя в его голосе уже не было такой уверенности. Действительно, многое, в том числе и последнее ее письмо, указывало на то, что она сама принимает отравляющее зелье, но Северус отказывался в это верить. Интуиция его почти никогда не подводила, и он знал — она не будет добровольно принимать яд.

— Хорошо, а какие у тебя предположения?

— Я не знаю, но я абсолютно точно уверен, что она не принимает ничего добровольно!

— Пусть недобровольно. На нее могли наслать Империус еще задолго до этого.

— Это невозможно. Она прекрасный легилимент и умеет сопротивляться любому внушению. К тому же, я бы заметил.

— Ладно. И что у нас получается? Твою мать каждые две-три недели травят дракловым ядом, при этом дом она не покидает и внутрь никого не пускает. Как такое может быть?

— Не знаю я! — в очередной раз вспылил Северус, — и если честно, в данный момент это не главная моя забота! Мне нужно противоядие!

Но Белби его как не слышала.

— Вот что еще странно, драклов яд способен выводиться из организма, но каждый раз он всегда действует одинаково. И то, что твоей матери вдруг резко стало хуже, не поддается объяснению. Только если… — она вдруг замолчала, стеклянным взглядом глядя сквозь него.

— Только если что? — спросил Северус, когда молчание затянулось.

— Только если отравители не нашли способ усилить действие драклова яда. Но где они вообще могли взять его рецепт? За все время учебы я перечитала сотни книг по зельеварению и лишь вчера впервые встретила упоминание драклова яда. Впрочем, как и первоначальный состав рябиновой настойки.

— Это все очень интересно, но я бы хотел сейчас заняться разработкой противоядия, — спокойно ответил Северус, уже не в силах нервничать.

— Противоядия? — Белби вновь вернулся осмысленный взгляд, она порылась в сумке и достала сложенный пергамент, — я тут набросала кое-что, должно помочь.

Она протянула ему пергамент, где аккуратным почерком была выведена формула усовершенствованного рябинового отвара, смешанного из старого и нового составов. Исходя из вновь открывшихся данных, этот состав и правда должен был, если не вылечить полностью, то хотя бы значительно помочь. Белби проделала колоссальную работу и всего лишь за одну ночь. Северус даже представить боялся, сколько бы у него на это ушло времени.

У него участился пульс, глядя на записи. Впервые в жизни у Северуса появилось желание сжать другого человека в объятиях и горячо поцеловать.

— Белби… — он поднял на нее восхищенный взгляд и даже дернулся вперед, но вовремя остановился. — Спасибо.

— Это не ради тебя, это ради науки.

— Разумеется, — хмыкнул Северус.

— Хотя мне все еще не понятно, почему ты не хочешь узнать, кто ее травит и для чего, — едва слышно сказала она, — разве что… ты знаешь.

Она вдруг подняла голову и пристально уставилась на него.

— Ты знаешь, — повторила она и усмехнулась, заметив его реакцию. — Мог бы сразу сказать, чтобы я голову себе не ломала. Это Пожиратели?

— Тебе лучше в это не лезть, Белби, — ледяным тоном ответил Северус.

— Они шантажируют? Они что-то хотят взамен? — спросила Белби, не моргая глядя на него. Северусу это показалось странным. Белби была любознательной, но не любопытной, и то, что она сует нос в его жизнь, казалось ему подозрительным.

— Это не важно. Важно то, что они это не получат.

Северус видел, как в ее глазах мечутся мысли. Ему даже захотелось применить легилименцию и узнать, что же такого в ее голове.

— Понятно, — Белби тяжело вздохнула и отвела взгляд. — Хотя я никогда не пойму твоей навязчивой идеи справляться со всеми проблемами в одиночку.

Белби захлопнула свою древнюю книгу и, развернувшись, направилась на выход, сказав ему через плечо:

— Предлагаю тебе приступить к готовке противоядия прямо сейчас, у тебя это займет почти десять часов. А я пошла в библиотеку, у меня есть несколько новых идей касательного волчьего зелья.

Едва за Белби закрылась дверь, он достал все ингредиенты и разжег огонь под котлом. Взглянув в ее рецепт, он вновь пришел в некоторое состояние эйфории. Северус не без оснований считал себя гораздо умнее подавляющего большинства, но ум Белби приводил его в полный восторг. Хоть от ее сообразительности и были некоторые проблемы. Его напрягало, что она в курсе, как зовут его мать и с кем та училась в Хогвартсе. Напрягало то, как она легко догадалась о Пожирателях и что они его шантажируют.

_Только если они не шантажируют и ее тоже…_

Неожиданная догадка заставила его на миг прекратить работу. Он уже давно размышлял над вопросом, почему Пожиратели выбрали именно его. Но что если они выбрали не только его, а сразу несколько человек? Что если и ей тоже угрожают, заставляя готовить некое зелье? В таком случае это полностью объясняет ее волнение и любопытство. Вероятно, она надеялась, что Северус ей расскажет об этом и они вместе смогут что-то придумать.

_Но она могла сказать первой. Тем более, раз она такая умная._

_…хотя, если ей предложили сделку, велика вероятность, что она согласилась. Помешанных чистокровок среди когтевранцев немногим меньше, чем среди слизеринцев, только у них ума побольше держать нейтралитет, когда это необходимо. Род Белби довольно древний и чистокровный. Какова вероятность, что они не поддерживают и не прислуживают Волан-де-Морту? Белби не дура, чтобы кричать об этом на каждом углу, наподобие какого-нибудь Эйвери или Розье._

_Что если она наоборот испугалась, что я ее конкурент?_

_…дьявол._

_Сейчас не об этом надо думать._

Решив, что с этой проблемой он разберется позднее, Северус приступил к приготовлению зелья.

Когда на часах пробило два часа дня, Северус пожалел, что не сходил на завтрак, а сейчас пропустил еще и обед. Желудок прилип к позвоночнику и жалобно ныл, но процесс готовки нельзя было прерывать. Сейчас зелье должно было настаиваться десять минут, и Северус решил взглянуть на жабьи внутренние органы, в надежде, что они собьют его аппетит. Но кажется, его молитвы были услышаны. Дверь в лабораторию с треском открылась и внутрь зашли Джеймс и Ремус, с увесистым свертком.

— Привет, Сев! — проголосил Джеймс. — Ты все работаешь?

— А мы тут тебе перекусить принесли, — улыбнулся Ремус.

— Да, а то ты ни на завтрак, ни на обед не пришел, — добавил Джеймс.

— Мы не сильно помешали? — спросил Ремус, кивнув на котел.

— Нет, у меня как раз есть десять минут, — обрадовался Северус и развернул их сверток, в котором было несколько горячих бутербродов.

— Мерлинова борода, Сев, — Джеймс уже успел схватить пергамент со стола, что оставила Белби, — что это ты готовишь?

— Не трогай, — проворчал Северус и вырвал из его рук пергамент.

Джеймс усмехнулся и откинулся на спинку стула, оглядывая лабораторию.

— Ты надолго тут? — спросил он.

— Еще часов на шесть, не меньше.

— О, так это мы удачно тебе обед принесли, — Джеймс расплылся в довольной улыбке. — Ужин, судя по всему, ты тоже пропустишь.

— А вы что в замке делаете в выходной? — спросил Северус.

— У меня только что закончилась тренировка, — ответил Джеймс.

— А я полдня помогал Эшли с трансфигурацией, — Ремус слегка покраснел, как будто он с Эшли занимался не трансфигурацией, а чем-то непристойным.

Впрочем, Джеймс именно так все и понял.

— Да, да, помогал с «трансфигурацией», — он ему подмигнул, от чего Ремус покраснел еще сильнее.

— Ты знаешь, Джеймс, что это правда. Мы с ней всего лишь друзья.

— Нет, Рем, — ответил довольный Джеймс, — это мы с тобой друзья. А с ней вы не друзья. Девушка, которая смотрит на тебя таким взглядом, явно не хочет быть тебе всего лишь другом.

— Когда это ты у нас таким экспертом по девушкам стал? — спросил Ремус.

— Давайте не будем говорить о девчонках, — перебил Северус, поморщившись.

— Давайте! — тут же поддержал Ремус.

— Мне этих разговоров хватает и от Сириуса, — закончил Северус, — где он, кстати?

— Ушел на свое «тайное место» под ивой, — ответил Ремус.

Не успел Северус съязвить о тайном месте Сириуса, о котором они давно знали, как Джеймс спросил:

— Идем завтра в Хогсмид?

— Разве ты не идешь вдвоем с Лили? — улыбнулся Ремус.

— Вдвоем мы с ней утром погуляем, а после обеда можно всем вместе.

— Я не иду, — ответил Северус, — у меня работы много.

Поскольку работа над волчьим противоядием у них с Белби сегодня отменилась, они договорились поработать над ним завтра.

— Опять в лаборатории, — нахмурившись, спросил Джеймс.

— Опять.

— Что ты такое готовишь, Сев? — вновь спросил Джеймс и посмотрел на его записи.

От ответа его спас негромкий звонок на песчаных часах, извещающий, что прошло десять минут.

— Все, мне пора продолжать, — Северус поднялся и подошел к котлу, — спасибо за обед. Без вас, я бы тут, наверное, с голоду помер.

Ремус с Джеймсом попрощались с ним до вечера и ушли. В лаборатории наступила оглушающая тишина, как и всегда, после ухода Джеймса.

_Он вроде ничего не делал, а умудряется столько шуму вокруг себя разводить._

Закончил готовку Северус уже ближе к отбою. Зелье получилось прозрачного желтого цвета, испускающего нежный цветочный аромат. Северус усмехнулся, подумав, что Белби даже позаботилась о том, чтобы противоядие вкусно пахло и красиво выглядело.

Он разлил зелье по нескольким флаконам, наложил на них защитные чары и отправился в совятню. Написав матери письмо с рекомендациями по применению и просьбой как можно скорее дать подробный ответ, он выпустил сову в окно.


	39. Поход в Хогсмид со змеями

_**Ремус Люпин** _

Вот уже целую неделю Эшли, под разными предлогами, пытается остаться с Ремусом наедине. После их прогулки в воскресенье, она уже два раза просила его помочь ей с Защитой и Трансфигурацией. Как-то раз просила помочь ей донести тяжелые учебники до гостиной и несколько раз отлавливала возле Большого зала.

Ремус по возможности старался ее избегать, хотя и делал это без особого желания. Ему нравилось проводить с ней те немногочисленные часы. Эшли, наконец-то, перестала нервничать в его присутствии и без умолку трещать, хоть и все равно оставалась весьма разговорчивой. Но Ремусу нравилась в ней эта черта. То, с какой легкостью она рассказывает о себе, делится своими планами и мечтами. И то, с каким интересом она постоянно расспрашивает о нем. Она всегда с искренней заинтересованностью слушает его и восхищается, казалось бы, обычными вещами. Ремусу с ней было так легко, словно они были всю жизнь знакомы.

Он понимал, что долго сопротивляться не сможет и если Эшли продолжит так настойчиво добиваться его внимания, он сдастся. Потому что вся его душа так и стремилась к этой светлой и нежной девушке. В груди у него все трепетало, при взгляде в ее ясные, лучистые глаза. У него бежали мурашки по коже, стоило ей его случайно коснуться. У него перехватывало дыхание от ее улыбки и звонкого смеха.

Ремус видел, с какой надеждой Эшли на него смотрит и постоянно напоминал себе, что ей нравится совсем не он. Не настоящий он, а тот, кем он так старательно притворяется. И что настоящий он не способен понравится ни одной девушке.

Иногда он представлял, как рассказывает Эшли о том, что он оборотень и что она его принимает таким, какой он есть. Как она говорит, что они справятся с этим вместе. Только вот если даже Эшли и примет его таким, она этого не заслуживает. Никто этого не заслуживает. И Эшли тем более. Она не заслуживает того, чтобы всю жизнь жить в страхе и каждое полнолуние бояться быть покусанной или еще что хуже. Ремус знал, с ним у Эшли не будет нормального, счастливого будущего, которого она заслуживает, как никто другой.

Вот и вчера, когда он помогал ей с Трансфигурацией, она несколько раз намекала ему, что хотела бы сходить с ним в Хогсмид. Ремус, с тяжестью на душе, сказал, что уже договорился сходить туда с друзьями. Он и так ненавидел врать, но глядя на разочарованное лицо Эшли, у него сердце от боли сжималось. Поэтому он не придумал ничего лучше, чем пообещать ей, что они сходят вместе в следующий раз. Эшли тут же расцвела и широко улыбнулась, заставив Ремуса тут же забыть обо всех своих принципах и установках.

Раз уж он сказал Эшли, что идет в Хогсмид с друзьями, пришлось согласиться на предложение Джеймса пойти с ним и Лили. Хотя вначале он хотел дать им возможность побыть вдвоем. Ремус надеялся, что в таком случае пойдет и Сириус, который явно нуждался в прогулке с друзьями.

Сириус с каждым днем становился все более озлобленным, нервным и что самое странное, совершенно нелюдимым. Он избегал их уже который день, не всегда появляясь в спальне даже ночью. Ремус беспокоился за него и хотел поговорить с ним, надеясь, что тот расскажет, что его так беспокоит. Он, конечно, и так догадывался в чем причина, но хотел услышать это от Сириуса.

Ремус пошел на его тайное место под старой ивой. Он часто там бывал и думал, что никто из Мародеров больше не знает об этом, но они просто давали ему возможность побыть одному.

К его удивлению, Сириуса там не оказалось. Ремус уже хотел возвращаться в замок, как вдруг заметил возле хижины Хагрида ослепительное желтое пятно. Присмотревшись, он узнал Софию в кричаще-яркой куртке. На окружающем сером фоне такая расцветка резала глаз. Он видел, как она попрощалась с Хагридом и пошла в сторону замка.

— София! — она шла чуть впереди него, когда он ее окликнул. Бланк повернулась и удивленно посмотрела на Ремуса, слегка улыбнувшись.

— Привет!

— Привет! — Ремус ее окончательно догнал, и они вместе пошли в замок. — Хагрид тебя заманивает своими каменными кексами?

— В смысле? — она нахмурилась и посмотрела на Ремуса, думая, что тот издевается.

— Хагрид славится своей любовью к жутким существам и своей стряпней, — улыбнулся Ремус.

София расслабилась и едва заметно улыбнулась.

— Он показывал мне огненных крабов, — ответила она, — он на них какие-то опыты ставит. А кексы он мне не предлагал.

— Еще предложит, — сказал Ремус, — мой тебе совет, сразу отказывайся.

— Спасибо, что предупредил, — усмехнулась она.

— Как у тебя дела? — спросил Ремус, после недолгого молчания. — Тебя несколько дней не было на занятиях.

— Я болела, ничего страшного, — она махнула рукой, поморщившись.

— У тебя точно все хорошо? — спросил с беспокойством Ремус, поскольку ее вранье заметил бы даже менее проницательный человек, чем он.

— Точно, — ответила она и подняла на него свои честные глаза.

Ремус ненадолго задумался, но решил больше не лезть с расспросами. В конце концов, это не его дело. Хоть и все его нутро подсказывало ему, что без вмешательства Сириуса тут не обошлось.

Не успев все хорошо обдумать, он спросил:

— Не хочешь сходить с нами в Хогсмид?

— С вами, это с кем?

— Со мной, с Джеймсом и Лили, — ответил Ремус, улыбнувшись. — Северус и Сириус заняты, они не пойдут.

— Вот уже на кого мне плевать! — выпалила София. — А с тобой и Поттерами я бы сходила. Они не будут против?

Ремус не удержался и рассмеялся.

— Что смешного? — спросила София.

— Ничего, просто, не ты одна их «Поттерами» называешь, — не сдерживая улыбки, ответил он.

— А кто еще?

Ремус многозначительно посмотрел на нее, приподняв брови и загадочно улыбаясь. Судя по вспыхнувшим щекам Софии, она поняла о ком речь.

— Нет, против они не будут, — ответил Ремус, по-прежнему улыбаясь, — наоборот, даже рады.

София все еще недовольно хмурилась, поэтому Ремус поспешил перевести тему:

— Так какие опыты, говоришь, ставит Хагрид?

— Он пытается огненных крабов скрестить с моко, это такие маленькие ящерицы, — сказала София, — выходит, правда, что-то жуткое. Он и сам не знает, какой результат хочет получить.

Пока София рассказывала о противозаконных опытах Хагрида над животными, они поднялись на голгофу, где уже сидели Джеймс и Лили.

— Привет, София, — радостно поздоровалась Лили.

— Привет!

— Бланк! — Джеймс ей широко улыбнулся и обратился к Ремусу. — А Бродяга где?

— Без понятия, — Ремус пожал плечами, — но он знает, что мы в Хогсмид собирались, найдет, если что.

По лицу Джеймса было видно, что он не особо рад идти без Сириуса, но ничего по этому поводу не сказал, взглянув на Софию.

— Тогда идем? — спросил Джеймс.

Все кивнули и дружно пошли на выход, решив, что поскольку времени у них не много, сразу отправиться в «Три метлы» и выпить по сливочному пиву.

Ремус был рад видеть, что София наконец-то полностью расслабилась в их компании и чувствовала себя вполне свободно. Джеймс без конца сыпал шуточками и рассказывал ей весь свой арсенал веселых историй. Такая удача для Джеймса — нашелся уникальный слушатель, который еще не знает ни об одной их проказе, совершенной в школе за шесть лет. София с интересом слушала и в ответ делилась своими хулиганскими выходками, которые она совершала в Шармбатоне. Некоторыми из них Джеймс всерьез заинтересовался и раздосадовано отметил, что у них осталось слишком мало времени, чтобы хотя бы часть из них провернуть в Хогвартсе. Ремус видел, как Лили на это строила недовольное лицо и изо всех сил сдерживала себя от нравоучительных речей.

За разговорами они не заметили, как дошли до любимого паба. Они заняли столик в самом углу и заказали четыре сливочных пива у Розмерты.

— София, а у вас в Шармбатоне есть что-нибудь вроде Хогсмида? — спросила Лили, радуясь, что обсуждение сотни вариантов как бы нарушить школьные правила, наконец-то, закончено.

— Да, есть!

София рассказала им, что Шармбатон находится во французском департаменте Луары и Шера, и расположен в долине реки Луар. Вокруг замка располагается один из самых больших во Франции лесных парков. София добавила, что он гораздо красивее, не то что ваш жуткий и стремный Запретный лес. А прямо за парком находится селение, полностью принадлежащее волшебникам. По размерам и численности оно значительно превосходит Хогсмид и студентам можно туда ходить хоть каждый день.

У нее горели глаза, когда она рассказывала об этом. По ней было видно, что она тоскует по этому времени. София сама не заметила, как начала рассказывать им о самом Шармбатоне. О том, что он намного меньше Хогвартса, но более красивый. Он сделан из белого камня, имеет множество витражных окон, несколько фонтанов и большой красивый сад с мраморными статуями.

Только София закончила, Лили начала засыпать ее вопросами о методах обучения, но Джеймс быстренько свернул обсуждение учебы и переключился на квиддич. Он был просто счастлив обсудить любимую тему с неравнодушным и знающим человеком.

После нескольких выпитых бутылок сливочного пива, разговор плавно перетек в обсуждение Защиты и бурному спору по поводу методов обучения Мортема. Лили считала, что он слишком уклоняется от утвержденной программы и все его обучение сводится к изучению боевых заклинаний и правилам поведения на дуэлях. Ремус и Джеймс были с ней категорически не согласны.

— Лили, после выпуска нас ждет война! — размахивал руками Джеймс. — Да она уже вовсю идет!

— Он прав, Лили, — поддержал Ремус, — мы должны уметь защищать себя и своих близких. Сейчас это самое главное.

Но Лили, кажется, все равно осталась при своем мнении.

— Мне так это и вовсе без толку… — мрачно сказала София, намекая на свои магические способности.

— Кстати, София, — спросил у нее Ремус, — кто тебя научил владению легилименцией?

— Мой брат. Он и сам превосходно ею владеет и пару лет назад решил, что и мне не помешает такая способность.

— Твой брат? — нахмурился Джеймс, — это который поддерживает убийства маглорожденных?

_Ну для чего, Джеймс?.._

София тут же вспыхнула и встала, с грохотом отодвигая стул.

— Ты ничего не знаешь, Поттер, так что не смей осуждать!

Она в этот момент выглядела совершенно дикой — глаза горели, щеки разрумянились. Джеймс тоже встал и выглядел не менее злобным.

— Все кто поддерживают этого психопата, либо трусы либо чокнутые, или и то и другое сразу!

София выхватила палочку, Джеймс тут же достал свою.

— Ну, все, успокоились, — Ремус тоже поднялся. — Джеймс, София права, мы не знаем всей ситуации, поэтому не стоит бросаться такими словами, — Ремус переводил взгляд с одного на другого, — София, извини нас.

Она глянула на него пылающим взглядом, но все-таки убрала палочку и села, Джеймс последовал ее примеру.

— Может быть, тогда ты нам расскажешь, как все обстоит? Потому что сейчас твоя семья выглядит…

— Джеймс! — Лили укоризненно на него посмотрела.

— Я сама ничего не знаю, — ответила София. — Меня никогда не посвящали в семейные дела, а уж о политике и говорить не стоит. Хотя, надо признать, мне это никогда и не интересовало.

— Но твои родители поддерживают этого психа? — не унимался Джеймса, хоть и старался говорить спокойно, — разве не так?

— Ты про Темного Лорда? — спросила София, а Джеймса всего перекосило. Ремуса тоже это немного напрягло. Только слизеринцы и Пожиратели зовут Волан-де-Морта «Темным Лордом».

_Хотя, не исключено, что она просто об этом не знает. В их гостиной наверняка его только так и зовут._

— Я не знаю, поддерживают ли они его! — София вдруг опустила глаза. Ремус чувствовал, что она врет. Она тяжело вздохнула и снова взглянула на них, — на самом деле…они его поддерживают. Даже не совсем его, а те идеи, что он продвигает.

Джеймс побагровел от возмущения и уже хотел вылить поток ругательств, но Лили пнула того ногой под столом. София недовольно посмотрела на Джеймса и продолжила:

— Но они никогда не станут никого убивать и пытать. Им хватает ума, чтобы держаться от этого в стороне и не марать руки. А Луи и вовсе всегда придерживался нейтралитета в таких вопросах, насколько это возможно.

— Разве вы переехали в Англию не для того чтобы присоединиться в его армию головорезов и убийц? — зло спросил Джеймс.

— Конечно, нет! — выпалила София, но потом задумалась. — Хотя, вообще-то, точно я не знаю. О том, что тут война назревает, я узнала уже в Хогвартсе, и то, по разным слухам.

— Как так можно? Неужели ты даже не интересовалась, почему вы вдруг решили переехать?

— Нет, не интересовалась! — у Софии застекленел взгляд, от чего она приобрела довольно пугающий, неживой вид, — потому что… в тот момент мне было все равно, куда ехать, где учиться и кого они собираются поддерживать.

— Тебе и сейчас все равно кого они поддерживают?

— Да мне всегда было на это наплевать! Они всегда были помешанными на традициях чистокровности и всей это чуши. Но меня вполне устраивает, что они перестали требовать того же от меня. Мой лучший друг — маглорожденный, а все каникулы я всегда проводила в магловских кварталах Парижа. И с родителями мы предпочитаем делать вид, что не знаем друг друга.

— И почему тогда ты их так защищаешь? — возмутился Джеймс.

— Потому что никто не имеет права осуждать или оскорблять мою семью! Это исключительно моя прерогатива.

Джеймс все равно остался при своем мнении, что те, кто поддерживают Волан-де-Морта убийцы и трусы, но больше высказываться не стал. Может он и считал, что София не такая, как ее семейка, в конце концов, у него перед глазами был пример Сириуса, но остальная ее родня однозначно повернутые на чистоте крови и ему не нравилось, что она их защищает. Ремус был полностью солидарен с Джеймсом, хоть и не спешил никого осуждать, понимая, что у Софии могут быть свои причины так себя вести.

— Думаю, нам пора возвращаться в Хогвартс, — сказала Лили, после затянувшегося молчания.

Расплатившись, они вышли на улицу и тут же поежились от холода. После уютного и теплого бара, холодный ветер пробирал до костей.

Обратный путь уже не был таким веселым. Все шли, напряженно думая о чем-то своем. Дойдя до холла первого этажа, они остановились, дальше их пути расходились в разные стороны.

— Спасибо вам за вечер, — София неуверенно улыбнулась.

Гриффиндорцы в ответ улыбнулись, а Джеймс взлохматил волосы.

— Слушай, Бланк, извини, что наорал, у меня бывает такое, — сказал Джеймс, поморщившись. — Я не со зла.

— Да, все нормально, — София улыбнулся, — я и сама не в восторге от родителей, но ведь мы их не выбираем. Верно?

— Верно, — согласился Джеймс, — но это не значит, что мы их должны во всем поддерживать.

— Прошу, не начинайте снова, — взмолилась Лили.

— Даже и не думали! — сказал Джеймс и, переглянувшись с Софии, улыбнулся.

— Спокойной ночи! — напоследок сказала София.

— Спокойной ночи! — хором сказала троица.

София ушла налево, в подземелья, а гриффиндорцы двинулись направо, в свою башню.

— Давайте быстрее, до отбоя считанные минуты остались! — Лили поторапливала Джеймса и Ремуса, которые не спеша шли в свою башню.

Они в ответ лишь рассмеялись.

— Ничего смешного!

— Ох, Лили, ты такая милая, когда боишься попасться через минуту после отбоя, — Джеймс влюбленно посмотрел на Лили. — А ведь ты староста! Вам можно гулять после отбоя.

— Нам нельзя гулять после отбоя! Мы можешь находиться в коридорах только при исполнении своих обязанностей!

— Правда? — Джеймс театрально удивился, — а Ремус говорил, что можно гулять!

— Никогда я такого не говорил!

Лили уже нахмурилась и хотела начать отчитывать Мародеров за беспечность, но Джеймс не дал ей и рта раскрыть. Он подхватил ее на руки, закинул на плечо и побежал в сторону башни. Поднялся визг и крики Эванс, с требованием немедленно опустить ее на землю.

— Так мы успеем вовремя, моя принцесса! — крикнул ей Джеймс.

Ремус, смеясь на ходу, поспешил за парочкой. К портрету, ведущему в гостиную, они подбежали ровно со звуком колокола, извещающем об отбое.

— Поттер, ты у меня получишь! — Джеймс, наконец, отпустил Лили и она теперь, взъерошенная и разрумянившаяся, с возмещением на него смотрела.

— Надеюсь получить только любовь и ласку, ведь я доставил тебя ровно до отбоя!

Лили еще секунду хмуро на него смотрела, но потом рассмеялась и, взлохматив его волосы, зашла в проем.

Гостиная уже была почти пустая. На любимом месте Мародеров в кресле, сидела темная фигура, которую в полумраке было трудно различить. Но повернувшись на шум, в свете камина, безошибочно угадывался точеный профиль Сириуса.

— Бродяга, ты где пропадал?! — Джеймс сел в кресло напротив друга.

Лили и Ремус сели на диван. На столе, перед Сириусом, лежала раскрытая Карта Мародеров.

— Я где пропадал? — Сириус говорил тихо и медленно. Ремус сразу понял, что Сириус зол, как разъяренный гиппогриф. — Вы были с Бланк! Она же… она же наш враг!

Все лишь недоуменно переглянулись.

— Враг? Что за глупости, Сириус? — выразила общее недоумение Лили.

— Эванс, начнем с того, что она на Слизерине! — Сириус сверкнул глазами на нее. — С каких это пор вы ходите в Хогсмид со змеями? Может, надо было и Мальсибера позвать?

— Если ты и в Мальсибера влюбился, можем и его позвать, — сказал Джеймс с улыбкой от уха до уха.

— Что? — Сириус вспыхнул. — Я не... я не...! Что за чушь?! Ты в своем уме?!

— Я просто пошутил, успокойся, Сириус, — недоуменно произнес Джеймс.

В компании повисла напряженная тишина, нарушаемая лишь потрескиванием поленьев в камине.

— Я, пожалуй, спать пойду, — Лили поднялась с дивана. — Спокойной ночи.

— Спокойной ночи, Лили, — ответил Ремус.

— Я тебя провожу, — подскочил Джеймс со своего кресла.

— Сириус, — позвал Ремус, когда Джеймс и Лили ушли.

Он вопросительно приподнял одну бровь, не глядя на него, и Ремус продолжил:

— Что между вами произошло?

— Между кем? Между мной и Джеймсом? — Сириус специально делал вид, что не понимает о чем речь, — не знаю что за собака его укусила! Меня с вами не было, так что это не я.

— Между тобой и Бланк, Сириус. Что произошло?

— Не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь.

— Что случилось в Хэллоуин? Почему ее несколько дней на занятиях не было? И что с тобой происходит? Я же вижу, что ты переживаешь.

— Решил мне допрос устроить, Рем? Так вот, запомни, это не твое дело.

— Да? Но пока ты продолжаешь срываться на нас всех, это все-таки мое дело. Что ты ей сделал?

— Какая вообще разница? Почему ты о ней так беспокоишься? — Сириус вскочил на ноги.

— Я не о ней беспокоюсь, Сириус, — Ремус тоже поднялся.

Сириус зло пыхтел и ничего не отвечал.

— По-моему, уже пора признать, Сириус, что ты в нее…

— Даже не смей этого произносить! — взревел Сириус.

— Бродяга, ты все еще кричишь? — к ним вернулся Джеймс и недовольно посмотрел на друга. — Что с тобой происходит?

— Это мне у вас хотелось бы узнать! — Сириус переключился на Джеймса, — как повеселились с этой змеей? Хорошо время провели?

— Ты злишься из-за того, что мы тебя с нами не позвали? — не понимал Джеймс, — мы тебя искали, между прочим! И нашли бы, если бы ты не избегал нас уже который день!

— Это тут вообще не при чем! Я бы в жизни с ней никуда не пошел! И не понимаю, почему вы пошли! Ладно Эванс, она всех убогих готова под свое крылышко принять. Но ты-то, Джеймс, как мог повестись на эту змею?

— Слушай, у нее есть, конечно, некоторые странности, но в целом, она не такая и плохая, — ответил Джеймс.

— И ты туда же! Тебе нельзя столько времени проводить с двумя старостами! Ты посмотри, ты уже их словами говоришь!

— Сириус, ты опять концерт в гостиной показываешь? — они и не заметили, как к ним подошел Северус. — В какую цену билеты продаешь?

Те немногочисленные студенты, что еще были в гостиной, с интересом наблюдали за их ссорой.

— На что уставились?! — спросил у них Сириус, — хотите, чтобы и вам перепало?

Все тут же вернулись к своим делам, а кто-то и вовсе пошел в свою спальню, от греха подальше.

— По какому поводу очередной скандал? — спросил Северус.

— Можешь себе представить, Сев, они ходили в Хогсмид с этой… с этой _слизеринской змеей_! — Сириус, как мог, изображал на лице отвращение. Ремусу оставалось только позавидовать его актерским талантам.

— Просто немыслимо, — произнес Северус. Сириус не разобрал иронии и даже обрадовался, что хоть кто-то его понимает:

— Вот и я о чем!

— И ты так голосишь из-за того, что они не позвали тебя? — поинтересовался Северус.

Джеймс рассмеялся, чем разозлил Сириуса еще сильнее.

— Нет! Я не понимаю, с каких пор мы дружим со змеями и ходим с ними в Хогсмид!

— С тех же самых, что и пытаемся их в постель затащить? — спросил Северус.

— Так вот в чем дело, — протянул Джеймс, расплываясь в улыбке, — ты злишься из-за того, что никак не можешь заполучить Бланк?

Было видно, что Сириус так и порывается что-то сказать, но сдерживает себя из последних сил.

— На самом деле, ее стойкость достойна уважения, — добавил Джеймс.

Сириус скривил губы в ухмылке, по-прежнему со злостью в глазах глядя на них.

— О, да, именно по этой причине я и злюсь! А вовсе не потому, что друзья — предатели! — сказал он и, развернувшись, пошел в спальню.

— Знаете, — обратился Джеймс к Ремусу и Северусу, — это уже ни в какие ворота не лезет. Надо ему помочь организовать «свидание» с Бланк.

— Вот и займись этим, Сохатый, — усмехнулся Северус, — а у меня своих дел по горло.

— Я бы не стал в это вмешиваться, — ответил Ремус с улыбкой. — Идея, безусловно, хорошая, но оставим ее на крайний случай.

— По-моему, крайний случай уже наступил, — проворчал Джеймс и пошел вслед за друзьями в спальню.


	40. Strangers in the night

_**Сириус Блэк** _

Впервые на памяти Сириуса утром его никто не разбудил. Обычно этим занимался Джеймс, но тот, кажется, все еще дулся из-за того, что Сириус на него наорал накануне вечером.

_Одни предатели кругом._

Выругавшись, Сириус взглянул на часы. К его удивлению, он даже успевал сходить в душ перед завтраком. Поэтому не медля больше ни минуты, он поднялся и направился в ванную.

Остановившись у зеркала, он посмотрел на себя. У самого основания шеи все еще виднелось ало-синее пятнышко, оставленное Бланк. Единственное, которое он не убрал, когда его отчитала МакГонагалл за непотребный вид.

Сириус провел по нему пальцами, и в голове сразу всплыл образ Бланк, такой горячей и красивой, сидящей на нем верхом.

Ему хватало одной неосторожной мысли о ней, как на него накатывала волна возбуждения. Быстро удовлетворив себя под горячими струями душа и прогнав мысли о Бланк, он оделся и спустился в Большой зал на завтрак.

Сириус, не контролируя себя, первым делом проверил стол слизеринцев и, увидев вихр золотистых волос, собранных в неаккуратную прическу, почувствовал, как в груди словно пламя разгорелось, окутывая своим теплом. Он чувствовал, как губы непроизвольно растягиваются в улыбке. Не сдерживая счастливый и довольный вид, он со спокойной душой направился к Ремусу и Северусу за стол Гриффиндора.

Между делом Сириус отметил, что в волосах Бланк сегодня белая лента. Такой в его коллекции еще не было.

— А где рогатый? — спросил Сириус у Ремуса. — И почему он меня не разбудил?

— Он Лили куда-то утащил, сказал, придут к Трансфигурации. И вообще-то, он тебя будил, но ты, как и всегда, просил его отвалить. Что он и сделал.

Сириус лишь недовольно поморщился. Его начинало немного напрягать, что лучший друг стал слишком много времени проводить с девчонкой. И пусть это была не просто девчонка, а Эванс, Сириус все равно не понимал, почему с ней надо проводить все свое свободное время, которого у них в этом году и так катастрофически мало. И еще не понимал, с чего это вдруг на просьбу отвалить, Джеймс вдруг взял и послушался.

_Точно все еще дуется._

— Я смотрю, ты уже не злишься на нас? — спросил Северус.

— Я вас великодушно простил, — кивнул Сириус и вновь метнул взгляд на золотистую макушку. — Я сегодня в хорошем настроении.

— Какая удача. Для нас, — съязвил Северус.

Позавтракав, они направились на урок. Слизеринцы уже в полном составе сидели за партами. Джеймса и Лили все еще не было. Обычно Сириус всегда сидел с Джеймсом, но раз последний опаздывал, он решил на сегодняшний урок пересесть.

Он опустил свою сумку на свободное место за последней партой на стороне слизеринцев и уселся.

— Тут занято, — ответила Бланк, даже не повернув свою голову.

— Кем это? — ухмыльнулся Сириус.

Он почувствовал ее запах и опять стал плохо соображать, думая лишь о том, как она выглядит без этой дурацкой школьной формы и с распущенными волосами. Бланк была лишь в школьной юбке и тонкой белой рубашке. Ее мантия неряшливо висела на спинке стула.

Сириус тоже свою мантию снял и не спеша стал закатывать рукава рубашки. Он видел, как Бланк скосила глаза на его руки, и расплылся в усмешке. Сириус знал, что девчонки без ума от его рук и длинных пальцев. И Бланк не была исключением.

— Что ты хочешь, Блэк? — спросила она, повернувшись к нему и метнув на него горящий взгляд.

— Тебя, — без капли смущения ответил Сириус. Бланк даже бровью не повела.

— Забудь об этом.

— Не могу, Бланк, — сказал он, с жадностью глядя на ее лицо и придвигаясь все ближе, — ты сама в этом виновата. Ты делала такие вещи, которые я не смогу забыть еще очень и очень долго.

Он видел, как у нее разгорается огонь в глазах, и чувствовал внутри себя то же самое. У Бланк слегка порозовели щеки, и губы Сириуса сами растянулись в улыбке.

— О, нет, дорогуша, уже поздно смущаться, — прошептал он ей на ухо, наваливаясь на нее.

— Я не смущаюсь, Блэк, я злюсь!

Ответить Сириусу не дала МакГонагалл, которая зашла в класс. Следом за ней вбежали Поттер и Эванс. Джеймс сел за свою парту и, не обнаружив своего соседа, обратился к впереди сидящим Ремусу и Северусу. Они втроем о чем-то недолго перешептывались и потом дружно все обернулись на Сириуса и Бланк. Джеймс расплылся в улыбке.

— Почему они пялятся, Блэк? — недовольно спросила Бланк.

— Не переживай, они не на тебя смотрят, — Сириус показал Джеймсу неприличный жест, тот в долгу не остался.

— Мистер Поттер! — МакГонагалл успела это заметить. — Мало того, что опоздали, так еще и позволяете себе невесть что! Минус пять очков Гриффиндору.

Джеймс скорчил скорбящее лицо, под осуждающие взгляды МакГонагалл и Эванс.

— Мистер Блэк, я не против, что вы пересели, — на этих словах МакГонагалл уже повернулись все слизеринцы, — но будьте добры, не мешать мисс де Бланк.

— Профессор, я пересел как раз с целью помочь мадемуазель Бланк, она сообщила мне, что ей никак не даются некоторые формулы заклинаний и я, по доброте душевной, вызвался ее потренировать.

Говоря это, Сириус под партой положил одну руку на коленку Бланк и медленно двигался к краю ее школьной юбки. Бланк, вытянувшись по струнке, сидела с непроницаемым лицом и, кажется, боялась пошевелиться. Профессор смерила его ледяным взглядом и обратилась к Бланк:

— Мисс де Бланк, встаньте, пожалуйста. Вы не сдали прошлое домашнее задание, и у меня будет пара вопросов.

Бланк встала, и Сириусу пришлось переместить руку на заднюю часть ее бедра. Благо, они сидели в самом конце и из-за парт и спин студентов, было не видно, что его шаловливые руки заходят слишком далеко. Он сидел, откинувшись на спинку стула и равнодушно глядя на доску, рукой поднимаясь все выше.

— Дайте определение детрансфигурации, мисс де Бланк.

— Детрансфигурацией называется область трансфигурации, изучающая нейтрализацию превращений, при которой объект принимает свой изначальный вид.

— Хорошо, сможете назвать виды детрансфигурации?

Рука Сириуса уже поднялась до середины бедра, все сильнее сжимая кожу и вызывая дрожь и мурашки у Бланк.

— Д-да, — голос Бланк дрогнул и она, кашлянув, продолжила, более тонким, чем обычно голосом. — Бывает естественная детрансфигурация, п-простейшая и… и сп-специальная.

Сириусу самому становилось все труднее сохранять спокойное выражение лица, когда под его рукой кожа Бланк становилась все горячее. Он завел руку на внутреннюю часть бедра, немного надавливая пальцами, и снова стал медленно подниматься вверх. Сириус уже пожалел, что снял свою мантию, которая, в отличие от тонких брюк, всегда прекрасно скрывала возбужденное состояние.

— Для чего используется специальная детрансфигурация?

— Он-на используется д-для того, — голос Бланк уже был очень высок и очень ей не свойственен, то ли от возбуждения, то ли от злости, голос дрожал все сильнее, — ч-чтобы, например, снять анимагический об-блик.

Наверное, если бы Сириус не был поглощен процессом соблазнения Бланк, он бы очень удивился ее теоретическим познаниям в трансфигурации.

— Замечательно, мисс де Бланк, не понимаю, почему вы не написали это все в домашней работе. Жду от вас двойное эссе на тему детрансфигурации, ее видах и правилах.

МакГонагалл отвернулась, а Бланк упала на стул и гневно посмотрела на Сириуса, которому пришлось убрать руку, хотя до самого горячего места оставалось не больше дюйма.

— Я убью тебя, Блэк! — прошипела Бланк.

— Ты хочешь сделать это прямо сейчас? — тихо спросил Сириус, приблизившись к ней вплотную и наваливаясь на нее всем телом.

Бланк показательно отодвинулась от него.

— Еще раз твоя рука окажется в неположенном месте, и ты ее лишишься.

— Вот только не надо говорить, что тебе это все не нравится…

— Мистер Блэк! — МакГонагалл опять не дала Сириусу договорить. — Раз вы все равно меня не слушаете, будьте добры, сходите на склад и принесите две коробки с часами. И можете взять с собой мисс де Бланк для помощи.

Сириус расплылся в улыбке, не веря в свою удачу.

— Да, профессор, с радостью! — Сириус поднялся и первым делом накинул свою мантию. Бланк своим видом не выдавала никаких эмоций, молча встала и пошла к выходу.

— Прошу, — Сириус галантно придержал ей дверь, пропуская вперед.

Сириус шел чуть позади нее, любуясь красивыми ногами, обтянутыми темно-серыми гетрами, и проклиная слишком длинную школьную юбку. Зато сквозь тонкую белую рубашку проглядывала узкая полоска бюстгальтера, под которым скрывалась ее восхитительная грудь.

— Куда нам?

— Что? — Сириус не сразу услышал вопрос, его фантазия уже вовсю представляла его и Бланк прямо на ближайшем подоконнике.

— Куда нам идти?

— Уже почти пришли, — Сириус указал на последнюю дверь в коридоре.

Они зашли в небольшое помещение, полностью уставленное ящиками и коробками, в половине из которых что-то шевелилось и тряслось. Сириус, пропустив Бланк вперед, закрыл дверь и невербально наложил заглушающее заклинание.

— Коробки с часами, — Бланк осмотрела многоэтажные ряды коробок, уперев ладони в бока. — И как нам их искать?

Сириус знал, где они лежат, но он не собирался так быстро покидать комнату.

— Бланк.

— Что? — она опять даже не взглянула на него, и Сириуса начало это раздражать. Ему нравилось смотреть в ее глаза, пусть даже в основном она смотрела со злостью.

Он подошел к ней со спины и потянул за кончик белой ленты, распуская волосы. Сириус улыбнулся — ему так нравились эти волосы. Только он потянулся рукой, чтобы запустить туда свои пальцы, как Бланк резко развернулась.

— Тебе не надоело, Блэк?!

— Белой у меня в коллекции еще нет, — Сириус помахал перед ее глазами ленточкой.

Бланк попыталась резко выхватить ее из его рук, но Сириус поднял сжатую ладонь с лентой высоко над головой.

— Поцелуешь — отдам, — свободной рукой Сириус уже успел прижать Бланк к себе, которая упиралась в его грудь ладонями, сохраняя хоть какую-то дистанцию.

— Да я лучше…

— Только не говори про Гигантского кальмара.

— Что?

— Вот что.

Сириус легко подхватил ее и посадил на коробки, и сам встал между ее ног. Сейчас их лица были на одной высоте и Сириус вновь поддался ее гипнотическим глазам.

Одна рука по прежнему прижимала Бланк к себе, боясь отпустить, другая была в волосах, путаясь пальцами в шелковистых прядях.

— Блэк… — в ее голосе вновь проскользнули умоляющие нотки, которые или просили отпустить ее, или немедленно поцеловать. Сириус предпочел второе.

Он прижался к ее горячим губам, которые тут же раскрылись, пропуская внутрь его язык. Сириус целовал ее и не понимал, как он мог променять эти губы на другие, к которым он прикасался последние несколько дней, пока Бланк сидела в заточении в своей гостиной.

Раз за разом он терял здравый смысл. От ее горячего дыхания, от ее тонких пальцев, которые обхватывали его лицо. Снова и снова по телу прокатывались обжигающие волны, немедленно требуя ее всю и до конца.

Он слегка потянул ее за волосы, откидывая голову назад и целуя открывшуюся шею, под ее тихий стон. Руки уже перебрались на ее бедра, на этот раз двигаясь гораздо быстрее. Он сдвинул юбку до самой талии и за ягодицы придвинул ее к себе вплотную. Сириус был уже на пределе и боялся кончить, не успев раздеться. Он одним ловким движем распахнул ее школьную рубашку и скинул с себя мантию, пока Бланк возилась с ремнем на его брюках.

— Кхм-кхм.

Сириус, на миг оцепенев, отлепился от Бланк и посмотрел на нее. Она, расширенными от ужаса глазами, глядела ему за спину, на вход. Сириус, также быстро, как и разделся, стал одеваться, оттягивая момент, когда ему предстоит повернуться и увидеть того, кто их застукал.

Откинув со лба длинные волосы, он, наконец, повернулся и расплылся в улыбке, облегченно выдохнув.

— Рем, дружище.

В проходе стоял Ремус и переводил взгляд с Сириуса на Бланк.

— Меня Минни послала проверить, не заблудились ли вы, — голос Ремуса был хрипловатый и он прокашлялся. — Нет, я, конечно, подозревал, но все равно в шоке, — уже с улыбкой сказал Ремус, прислонившись к дверному косяку.

— Об этом никто не должен знать, Люпин! — Бланк грозно смотрела на Ремуса, высоко задрав подбородок. — Ремус. Никто, понял?

— Как скажете, мисс де Бланк, — ответил Ремус, улыбаясь и чем-то наслаждаясь.

Сириус лишь рассмеялся над ней. Бланк, сверкнув напоследок горящим взглядом на него, кинулась на выход.

— Не спеши, дорогуша, — Сириус схватил ее за руку и многозначительно оглядел ее сверху-вниз, — если ты придешь в таком виде, МакГонагалл может что-то заподозрить.

Рубашка Бланк была косо застегнута, сдвинувшись на одну пуговицу, на шее растекался свежий засос.

Легким взмахом палочки Сириус привел пуговицы в порядок. Наклонившись к ее уху, он сделал вид, что поправляет ее галстук.

— А это мы оставим, — сказал Сириус шепотом, задев кончиками пальцев красный след на тонкой коже шеи.

Отпустив ее, Сириус с Ремусом подхватили ближайшие к выходу коробки и отправились обратно в кабинет. Бланк летела впереди них, на ходу убирая волосы наверх и закрепляя их обычной магловской резинкой. Сириус на это действо смотрел с глубокой грустью.

— Мне действительно жаль, что я помешал, Бродяга, — Ремус так широко улыбался, что закрадывались сомнения в его искренности.

— Да, не в последний раз мне ее зажимать в чуланах, — Сириус подмигнул другу, но в следующий момент стал совершенно серьезным. — Надеюсь, ты и правда никому не скажешь об этом.

— Как хочешь, — Ремус пожал плечами, — но я не вижу ничего плохого в том, что она тебе нравится.

— Она мне не нравится! — Сириус зло сверкнул глазами. — Мне нравится секс с ней и не более.

— Так значит, у вас уже что-то было! — Ремус даже остановился, во все глаза глядя на Сириуса.

— Да. И не надо так смотреть, это ничего не значит!

— А она знает об этом? — серьезно спросил Ремус.

— О чем?

— Что для тебя это «ничего не значит».

— Ну, я думаю, она об этом догадывается.

— Ты должен ей об этом сказать.

— Сам разберусь, что делать!

Ремус покачал головой, слегка улыбнувшись, и ответил:

— Хотя, конечно, можешь ей об этом и не говорить. Ведь на самом деле, для тебя это кое-что все-таки значит.

— Нет, не значит!

— Как скажешь, — Ремус опять широко улыбнулся.

Сириуса это взбесило еще больше. Раньше он восхищался проницательностью Ремуса, его умением угадывать настроения и чувства людей. Но то, что Ремус угадывал именно его чувства, Сириусу не нравилось. И особенно бесило равнодушное — «как скажешь», когда Сириусу хотелось кричать и доказывать, что на Бланк ему наплевать.

— В чем дело, мистер Блэк, вы вдруг забыли, где находится наш склад? — спросила МакГонагалл, когда они поставили коробки на ее стол.

— Нет, профессор, не сразу нашли нужные коробки, — беззастенчиво соврал Сириус, улыбнувшись.

Во избежание дальнейших недоразумений, МакГонагалл пересадила Сириуса обратно к Джеймсу.

Сириус без конца поглядывал на часы, боясь пропустить окончание урока. Он знал, что с первым ударом колокола Бланк стартанет со своего места со скоростью гепарда. И он не мог ее упустить.

За минуту до окончания урока он заранее сложил все вещи в сумку. Что, к сожалению, заметила МакГонагалл и сказала ему остаться, чтобы прибрать весь реквизит и отнести обратно на склад. Сириус тихо, но очень грязно выругался.

Естественно, только прозвенел колокол, Бланк как ветром сдуло. Ни на последующей Травологии, ни на Уходе за магическими существами, выцепить ее не удалось. Поблизости всегда находились либо преподаватели, либо слишком много студентов. Либо Бланк растворялась в воздухе, едва заканчивался урок.

Сириус злился, но не терял надежду встретить ее на ужине. Разумеется, она на него не пришла.

Он был вне себя от гнева. Ему порядком осточертело, что она от него бегает. Но еще хуже были насмешливые взгляды Ремуса, которые он без конца на себе ловил. Тот каждый раз загадочно улыбался, стоило им встретиться взглядом, и опускал глаза.

Не вытерпев этих намеков и того, что Бланк его избегает, он решил всем назло пойти к одной из своих девиц. В первую очередь для того, чтобы доказать всем и каждому, что на Бланк ему наплевать. И главное, доказать это самому себе.

Поднявшись в свою комнату, чтобы оставить сумку с учебниками и переодеться, Сириусу попал на глаза один из столбиков его кровати, на котором было повязано несколько шелковых лент. Вспомнив, что у него теперь есть и белая, он достал ее из брюк и завязал к остальным.

_Чертова Бланк._

_Только посмотрю, что она делает и все. Наверняка опять сидит в своей гостиной._

_…змея._

Сириус решил посмотреть по Карте, где сейчас Бланк. Как оправдывал он сам себя, ему надо было убедиться, что она действительно его избегает.

К его удивлению, Бланк в гостиной не оказалось. Он начал лихорадочно просматривать Карту. Точка с ее именем неподвижно находилась на седьмом этаже в пустом коридоре. Как раз недалеко от гостиной Гриффиндора.

Сириус убрал Карту и поспешил в коридор на седьмом этаже. В этом коридоре были учебные классы и сейчас, когда занятия закончились, он практически не освещался, создавая полумрак. Бланк, ссутулившись, сидела на широком, холодном подоконнике и смотрела в окно печальным взглядом.

— Не боишься задницу отморозить?

— Блэк! — Бланк вздрогнула и тут же выпрямилась. — Ты можешь не подкрадываться?

— Почему ты избегаешь меня, Бланк? — ответил вопросом на вопрос Сириус.

— Избегаю? Тебя? — Бланк презрительно посмотрела на него. — Ты ведь у нас пуп земли, да, Блэк?

— Хочешь сказать, что нет? — Сириус запрыгнул на подоконник спиной к окну и лицом к Бланк.

В полумраке коридора ее глаза красиво блестели, а на волосах играли отблески отдаленных факелов огня. Ему нестерпимо хотелось прикоснуться к ней. Провести рукой по волосам, задеть кожу и прижаться к губам.

— Что, нет? Что ты и правда пуп земли? — Бланк усмехнулась.

— Нет, что ты избегаешь меня.

— Да! Но, как видишь, безуспешно.

Бланк с вызовом посмотрела на него и вздернула подбородок. Сириуса умиляла и забавляла эта ее привычка, как будто она пытается выглядеть грозной и суровой. Он улыбнулся и указательным пальцем дотронулся до кончика ее носа, слегка нажав.

_Что это было?_

Сириус сам не ожидал подобного от себя и резко одернул руку.

— И что это было? — Бланк, видимо, тоже удивилась этому жесту.

— Чего же ты боишься, Бланк? — Сириус попытался придать себе былую высокомерность и безразличие. — Думаешь, не совладаешь с чувствами при виде меня?

— Оставь меня в покое, Блэк! — она бросила на него гневный взгляд. — Я не хочу сейчас это обсуждать. И не хочу об этом думать.

— А что ты хочешь?

Бланк замолчала и опустила взгляд на колени. Было видно, что она чем-то подавлена или расстроена.

— Тебя это не касается, Блэк. Просто уйди.

— Ну, а вдруг я помочь смогу?

Она лишь негромко рассмеялась.

Сириус опять почувствовал, как в нем поднимается злость. Одно дело зажимать ее во всех углах замка, совсем другое, оказывать психологическую помощь. Он и так уже снизошел до того, что предлагает ей помочь.

_А она нос воротит. Да кто она такая?! Еще я не унижался перед ней._

Уходить ему не хотелось, но то, что Бланк его прогоняет, бесило и раздражало. Он спрыгнул с подоконника и уже собрался уходить, как вдруг она сказала:

— Я домой хочу. Во Францию.

Сириус повернулся. Она смотрела на него с неподдельной тоской.

_Домой хочет. Во Францию._

_Я знаю, что с этим делать._

— Так бы сразу и сказала. Это легко устроить.

— Как? — Бланк развернулась на подоконнике и свесила ноги.

— Прошу, — Сириус обворожительно улыбнулся и подал ей руку, помогая спуститься.

Бланк с сомнением на него посмотрела, но руку в ответ подала.

— Только давай без всяких фокусов, Блэк!

— Обижаешь, дорогуша. Но одно сделать тебе придется.

— Что?

— Место это тайное, знать о нем никому нельзя, поэтому придется завязать тебе глаза.

Бланк рассмеялась.

— Мы не будем завязывать мне глаза.

— Ты мне не доверяешь?

Она долго молчала, видимо, прикидывая возможные последствия.

— Хорошо.

Значит, доверяет?…

Сириус подошел к ней вплотную и потянулся руками к зеленому галстуку, чтобы его развязать. Она нервно дернулась.

— Спокойно, — ухмыльнувшись, сказал Сириус, — я только галстук сниму.

Ему физически трудно было находиться в такой близости от нее и не распускать руки. Ее запах, горящий взгляд, едва уловимые прикосновения будоражили его до дрожи. Но в его голове уже созрел план, и оставалось подождать совсем немного.

Освободив ее от галстука, он обошел ее со спины и стал завязывать его на глаза. Сердце Сириуса начало ускорять темп, в голову лезли самые непристойные мысли с участием Бланк с завязанными глазами и долей ее беззащитности.

— Идем, — он взял ее за руку и повел по коридору.

Бланк крепко вцепилась в его руку и медленно шла за ним.

— Осторожно, лестница.

Сириус помог ей подняться.

Он не мог сдерживаться и постоянно смотрел на нее. Из-за широкой полоски галстука, на лице виднелись только кончик ее носа и губы, которые он так обожал. Представляя, на что они способны, у него начинала кружиться голова, а в паху все гореть огнем.

— Далеко еще? — спросила Бланк, после того, как они поднялись и сделали несколько поворотов по коридорам. — Если это очередная шуточка, Блэк!..

— Уже пришли.

Они, наконец, остановились.

— Бланк, я хочу, чтобы ты представила себе свою комнату дома во Франции, в мельчайших подробностях. Сможешь?

— Думаю, да…

Он недолго поводил ее по коридору и вдруг остановился.

— Пришли, — Сириус стянул ее галстук с глаз.

Перед ними, на пустой стене, вдруг появилась широкая белая дверь. Бланк, не веря своим глазам, перевела взгляд с двери на Сириуса и обратно, а потом уверенно двинулась вперед.

— Как?!..

Она распахнула дверь и удивленно уставилась внутрь.

— Вашему вниманию представляется Выручай-комната! — официально продекламировал Сириус.

Они зашли внутрь и захлопнули дверь. Сириус с любопытством стал осматриваться. Комната была очень большой и просторной. Из-за светлого и воздушного интерьера создавалось впечатление, что в комнате больше воздуха, и даже дышалось легче. Стены окрашены в нежно-голубой цвет, на полу белый мраморный пол с серыми разводами, а высокий потолок украшен лепниной. На стенах находилась пара шедевров мирового искусства.

Прямо напротив входа панорамные окна с легкими, прозрачными занавесками. С одной стороны стоит королевских размеров кровать с балдахином и шкаф из белого дерева. Напротив красивый мраморный камин, по бокам которого стояли две изящные статуи волшебниц.

Комната походила бы на музей, если бы не различные мелочи и вещи хозяйки. На одной из статуй, словно на манекене, была надета кожаная куртка с бахромой по рукам и спине, и накрашены черным лаком ногти. На второй статуе был надет красный берет, сдвинутый на бок, а на руках повязаны десятки шелковых лент. На узкой арке, над камином, было что-то написано чернилами на французском и, как подозревал Сириус, это «что-то» вряд ли произносили в приличном обществе.

Стена возле кровати сплошь закрыта плакатами музыкальных групп и квиддичной команды, не известной Сириусу, но, как он догадался из названия, она являлась французской сборной.

Вдоль одной из стен стоял длинный ящик, полностью набитый пластинками. Сириус с интересом стал их разглядывать. Музыкальные вкусы Бланк были весьма разнообразные, тут были и Вагнер с Бетховеном, и Шарль Азнавур с Далидой, Луи Армстронг и Чарли Паркер, Билл Хейли и Элвис Пресли, Beatles, Scorpions, Queen, Deep Purple, Black Sabbath, Motorhead и еще несколько десятков различных исполнителей. Некоторые пластинки были разбросаны прямо на полу. Рядом с ними, на небольшой подставке, стоял новенький граммофон.

Выбрав пластинку, Сириус поставил ее в граммофон и включил его. Первые секунды были слышны лишь помехи и шум, но вдруг заиграла мелодия. Комнату заполнили мелодичные звуки, под которые Сириус начал вполголоса подпевать Фрэнку Синатре:

_Strangers in the night exchanging glances._

_Wondering in the night, what were the chances?_

_We'd be sharing love before the night was through._

Бланк на него с любопытством оглянулась. Сириус подошел к ней и подал руку. Она усмехнулась и нахмурилась, не веря, что он и правда приглашает ее танцевать.

— Давай, Бланк, — сказал Сириус, пока был проигрыш в песне.

Бланк вложила свою руку ему в ладонь. И он не сильно прижал ее к себе, зачарованно глядя на ее лицо и продолжая негромко подпевать Синатре.

_Something in your eyes was so inviting_

_Something in your smile was so exciting_

_Something in my heart told me I must have you*_

Они медленно кружили на одном месте, переступая с ноги на ногу и не в силах отвести взгляд друг от друга. Сириус взял ее руки и завел себе на плечи, еще крепче прижимая ее к себе за талию.

Он вдруг подумал, что он никогда не видел никого красивее. Ее лицо с горящими глазами, мягкими губами и россыпью родинок на скулах казалось ему самым волшебным, что доводилось видеть.

От ее взгляда становилось все труднее дышать, сердце сбивалось с ритма, а голос дрожал. Он все тише, но продолжал петь вместе с Синатрой о двух влюбленных странниках в ночи.

Песня закончилась, но Сириус не спешил выпускать ее из своих объятий. Ему не хотелось, чтобы заканчивался этот миг. Не хотелось прерывать зрительный контакт, полностью оказавшись в ее власти.

— У тебя ни голоса, ни слуха, Блэк, — негромко сказала она и усмехнулась, разрушая момент и сбрасывая дурман с него, — но мне понравилось.

Бланк выскользнула из его объятий, а ему вдруг стало холодно и неуютно без нее. Она с громким вздохом развалилась на кровати, раскинув руки в разные стороны. Сириус лег на другую половину. Кровать была настолько большой, что между ними все еще сохранялось приличное расстояние.

— Почему именно эта песня, Блэк? — неожиданно спросила она.

— А это имеет значение?

Сириус выбрал пластинку наугад и лишь по счастливой случайности песню он знал.

— Нет, не имеет, — чуть погода ответила она и улыбнулась. Улыбнулась широко и счастливо, без какого-либо намека на свою ядовитую ухмылку.

У Сириуса на секунду замерло сердце, прежде чем вновь пуститься в бешеный ритм. Ему еще не доводилось видеть ее такой счастливой и с таким лукавым блеском в глазах. Такая Бланк нравилась ему не меньше, чем суровая и жестокая.

Она перевернулась на живот и, оказавшись гораздо ближе к нему, посмотрела на него сверху.

— Спасибо тебе… Блэк.

— Я готов исполнить любой ваш каприз, мадемуазель, — Сириус расплылся в улыбке, — за умеренную плату.

— Я ведь уже говорила, что ты невыносим, да, Блэк?

— Именно это тебе и нравится во мне, да, Бланк?

Сириус протянул руку, касаясь ее лица, и легко притянул к себе. Бланк на движение тут же поддалась и они, наконец-то, слились в долгожданном поцелуе.

Она перебралась на Сириуса, усевшись сверху и не прерывая поцелуя. Его руки вновь оказались на ее бедрах и стали пробираться все выше под школьную рубашку.

— Что я сегодня говорила насчет рук? — Бланк резко отстранилась.

— Ч-что?

Сириус даже не сразу понял, о чем она говорит, успев уже полностью отдаться чувствам.

— Руки, Блэк.

Она взяла его руки, переплетая их пальцы, и завела их вверх на подушки, сама наклонившись и продолжая целовать его. Сириус почувствовал на руках холодный металл и следом послышался щелчок. Он отлип от Бланк и посмотрел себе за голову.

— Какого?!..

Его руки были прикованы самыми обыкновенными магловскими наручниками к кованной спинке кровати. Он дернул руками, но бесполезно, и с возмущением посмотрел на Бланк, чувствуя, как внутри все распаляется жаром.

— Сегодня без рук, Блэк, — прошептала Бланк ему на ухо, обдавая своим горячим дыханием и проведя языком за ухом, вызвав шквал мурашек.

Сириуса как оглушили. В голове стоял гул, от возбуждения даже взгляд помутился. Он мог лишь наблюдать за Бланк, которая выпрямилась и, сидя на нем, стала медленно расстегивать пуговицы на его рубашке. Дойдя до последней, она, слегка надавливая, провела своими ноготками по его телу, от груди и до самого низа живота, вызвав легкую судорогу. Она вновь наклонилась, целуя его лицо, губы, шею.

— Выдыхай, Блэк, — сказала она, тихо усмехнувшись. Сириус с шумом выдохнул, только сейчас сообразив, что забыл, как дышать, и все это время лежал затаив дыхание.

Раньше Сириус и в страшном сне представить не мог, чтобы быть в таком беззащитном положении перед девушкой. Но эта подвластность Бланк ему нравилась и сводила с ума.

Она опять выпрямилась и стала снимать свою рубашку, не сводя взгляда с Сириуса, который смотрел на нее, как завороженный.

— Волосы…

— Что? — Бланк вопросительно приподняла бровь.

— Волосы, — Сириус говорил тихим и хриплым голосом. — Распусти их.

— А волшебное слово?

— Пожалуйста, Бланк…

Она едва заметно улыбнулась и, стянув через голову рубашку, распустила волосы, тряхнув головой. Сириус издал тихий стон, который она тут же заглушила своим поцелуем. Прижимаясь к нему губами, она одной рукой пробиралась все ниже по его животу. Дойдя до границы брюк, легко расстегнула пуговицу и молнию, и проникла своей ладошкой под белье, вызвав его протяжный стон.

— Скажи это, Блэк, — она немного отстранилась и взглянула в его глаза. — Скажи...

— Я хочу тебя, Бланк.

По мнению Сириуса, все закончилось слишком быстро. Но учитывая вид обнаженной, разгоряченной Бланк, которая откидывала голову и закусывала губы, издавая негромкие стоны, он еще прилично продержался. Он и так терпел из последних сил, наблюдая, как она изгибается на нем и трогает себя то за соски, то за более горячие места, помогая себе приблизиться к финалу.

— Может ты, наконец, меня освободишь? — спросил Сириус, когда Бланк переместилась с него и легла рядом. Он все еще тяжело дышал, а взмокшие волосы лезли ему в глаза.

— Да, есть проблема, — она взглянула на его наручники. — Ключа у меня нет.

— Ты же волшебница!

Бланк лишь бросила на него скептический взгляд.

— Ты сам сможешь? Где твоя палочка?

— Нет уж, дорогуша, это ты заковала меня в цепи, ты и освобождай.

Она достала свою палочку и задумалась.

— Как думаешь, Алохомора сработает?

— Попробуй.

— Алохомора!

Ничего не произошло. Причем было не ясно, эффекта не было из-за неправильно выбранного заклинания или из-за бездарности Бланк. Сириус начал закипать.

— Еще раз!

— Не ори на меня!

— Бланк, пожалуйста, попробуй еще раз. Только в этот раз представь конечный результат, то, что должно произойти и не думай о том, что не получится.

Бланк на него как-то странно посмотрела, нахмурившись, потом прокашлялась и снова направила палочку на скованные руки Сириуса.

— Алохомора!

Послышался щелчок.

— Да! — крикнули они одновременно.

— Вот черт, Блэк, я не думала, что так будет, — виновато произнесла она, глядя на руки Сириуса.

На его запястьях была содрана кожа и имелось множество царапин, которые неприятно саднили.

— Да, пустяки, — сказал Сириус и улыбнулся, — как на собаке заживет.

Сириус повалил Бланк на кровать и, улегшись на бок и прижав ее спиной к себе, крепко обнял, вдыхая запах ее волос.

— Что это еще за телячьи нежности, Блэк?! — спросила Бланк, попытавшись вырваться, впрочем, без особого энтузиазма.

— Теперь моя очередь использовать руки.

Одной рукой, проведенной под ее телом, он обнимал ее за плечи, другой спускался по плоскому животу вниз.

— Блэк… — Бланк издала тяжелый вздох и повернула голову назад, сливаясь с Сириусом в поцелуе.

Второй заход продлился куда дольше. Тут уже Сириус держал под контролем всю ситуацию. Второй раз, уже с длительным перерывом, плавно перетек в третий.

Бланк лежала на кровати, все еще немного содрогаясь от прошедшего оргазма. Она глубоко дышала, закрыв глаза, а Сириус пользовался моментом и рассматривал ее лицо и тело, покрытое засосами и мелкими укусами.

Он вдруг вспомнил о том, что его так волновало последние дни, и решил, что сейчас самое подходящее время, чтобы это узнать.

— Бланк? — позвал он ее. Она открыла глаза и вопросительно приподняла бровь. — Почему ты не ходила на занятия? После Хэллоуина.

В ее глазах сразу появился холод и недовольство. Она нахмурилась и села, накинув рубашку сверху.

— Почему? — снова повторил Сириус.

— Я болела.

— Не ври, Бланк, — Сириус сел напротив нее и пристально уставился ей в глаза. — Говори, почему тебя не было!

— Это что, приказ? — недовольно спросила она.

— Именно он!

— Своим девкам будешь приказы отдавать!

— Лучше не зли меня, дорогуша.

— А ты не лезь не в свое дело, Блэк.

— Не мое дело?! — возмутился Сириус, — ты пропала сразу после хэллоуинской ночи! По-моему, это как раз таки мое дело!

— Только не говори, что ты из-за этого переживал!

— Конечно же, нет. Но мне надо знать, что ты меня ни в чем не винишь!

— Виню? — она искренне удивилась, — в чем?

— Ты выпила почти полную флягу огневиски.

Бланк на него еще мгновение недоуменно смотрела, а потом ухсмехнулась.

— Так вот в чем дело, ты думаешь, я была пьяна, — сказала она утвердительно. — Естественно, нормальный человек в трезвом уме ни за что бы не стал спать с тобой!

— Да! Как хорошо, что ты ненормальная!

— Расслабься, Блэк, — усмехнулась она, со злостью глядя на него, — огневиски меня не берет. Так что совершила эту глупость я по собственной воле.

Сириус почувствовал, как у него с души камень упал, а губы растягиваются в улыке. Он, довольный таким ответом, откинулся обратно на кровать.

— Хотя я удивлена, что тебя это волнует.

— Меня это не волнует, просто я хотел убедиться, что ты и правда от меня без ума, а алкоголь тут ни при чем.

— Ты безнадежный кретин, Блэк, если допускаешь мысль, что я могу быть от тебя без ума.

Он утянул ее к себе и навалился сверху, придавливая своим весом.

— Если я так тебе противен, почему ты сейчас подо мной? — спросил он, со счастливой улыбкой на лице.

— Потому что это единственный вариант выносить тебя?

— Единственный?

— Ну, либо секс, либо убийство. Выбирай, Блэк.

— Хочешь сказать, для тебя это ничего не значит? — спросил он, вспомнив просьбу Ремуса быть честным с Бланк.

— Ты о чем, вообще? Разумеется, нет, — насмешливо сказала она. Сириус внимательно смотрел ей в глаза и чувствовал, как ускорилось ее сердцебиение.

— Вот и прекрасно, — Сириус слез с нее и сел, — надо сразу прояснить этот момент…

Он вдруг занервничал. Сириус не знал, как это лучше сказать и не будет ли он глупо выглядеть.

_Да что с тобой?! Просто скажи это, не впервой!_

Сириус нервно запустил пальцы в волосы. Молчание затягивалось.

— Мерлин, да говори уже, Блэк, — она приподнялась на локтях и закатила глаза.

— Это хорошо, что для тебя это ничего не значит. Потому что для меня это тоже ничего не значит! Это просто развлечение и не более, — говорил он, глядя ей в глаза. — Мы не встречаемся. Я ни с кем никогда не встречаюсь.

Бланк вначале удивленно округлила глаза, а потом расхохоталась, запрокинув голову.

— Блэк, скажи, что ты пошутил.

— Не понял.

— Дорогуша, ты последний человек на земле, с кем я бы стала встречаться! — совершенно искренне сказала Бланк и презрительно посмотрела на него. Сириусу стало немного обидно, хоть он и не показывал виду.

— Это полностью взаимно, Бланк!

Сириус лег обратно, ему все еще было неприятно из-за ее реакции. И смотреть на ее ехидное выражение лица становилось невыносимо.

— Ну ты и выдал, Блэк, — фыркнула она, расплывшись в улыбке. — Мы не встречаемся.

— Заткнись, пока не поздно.

— А то что? — Бланк прижалась к нему, по-прежнему улыбаясь.

Он недовольно посмотрел на нее. Бланк не дала ему ответить, поцеловав в губы, все еще с улыбкой на лице.

— Я есть хочу, — сказала она, как будто и не было только что неловкого разговора.

— Разумеется, хочешь. В следующий раз не будешь ужин пропускать, — проворчал Сириус.

— Уверена, ты знаешь, где можно достать еды.

— Что я получу взамен?

— Все гриффиндорцы такие ушлые? — усмехнувшись, спросила Бланк.

— Нет, только я.

— Ну, ты ведь не дашь мне умереть от голода?

— Конечно, нет, у меня на тебя еще много планов, — Сириус встал с кровати. — Одевайся.

Бланк долго собиралась, поскольку не могла найти свое белье. Сириус сказал, что будет не против, если она и вовсе без него пойдет, но комната уже предоставила ей целый набор трусов.

Она, наконец, оделась, и они вышли в пустой коридор. Замок словно вымер, стояла звенящая тишина. Из далекого окна слабо падал лунный свет, освещая вдалеке небольшой участок коридора и стальные доспехи.

— Даже жутковато, — протянула Бланк, — который уже час?

— Полночь.

— Хогвартс ночью еще более мрачный, чем днем.

— Хогвартс — лучшее место на земле!

Сириус закинул руку на плечо Бланк и слегка притянул к себе.

— А как же дом? — подняла на него голову Бланк.

— Мой дом — Хогвартс, — ответил Сириус, после долго молчания и давая понять, что эта тема закрыта.

Следующую половину пути они шли молча, пока Сириус кого-то не почувствовал своим собачьим обонянием. Ночью, в пустой школе, запахи было различать гораздо проще.

— Сюда! — он резко запихнул Бланк в подвернувшуюся нишу за гобеленом.

— Что за?!..

— Тихо, — Сириус приложил палец к ее губам.

— Что происходит? — неслышно шевеля губами, спросила Бланк.

— Там кто-то идет.

— Я ничего не слы…

Вдруг в коридоре послышались шаркающие шаги и хриплое ворчание.

— Да, киса, вот сейчас-то они у нас попляшут! Ох, достанется им, — Филч неприятно засмеялся, — директор просто обязан утвердить мои предложения!

Голос Филча, эхом раздававшийся по коридору, становился все ближе.

Сириус был напряжен, и изо всех сил прислушивался к голосам и запахам, доносящимся из-за ненадежного гобелена.

Неожиданно ему на шею скользнула рука Бланк. Он только взгляд на нее успел поднять, как она прижилась к нему, приподнялась на носочках и провела языком по губам, вырывая из него тяжелый вздох. Не давая ему среагировать, она поцеловала его. Поцеловала страстно и требовательно, так, что у Сириуса опять помутился разум.

Шаркающий неровный шаг Филча был всего в паре десятков футов.

Сириус обхватил ее за талию, прижимая к себе еще плотнее. Он потянул ее за волосы, откидывая ее голову и прикусывая кожу на шее, и вновь вернулся на ее губы с поцелуем, облизав их и сразу проникая языком внутрь.

Он чувствовал запах миссис Норрис, которая, наверняка, уже унюхала их с Бланк. Она была совсем рядом.

— Что там такое, милая? — Филч говорил буквально в нескольких футах от них.

Горячее дыхание Бланк обдало шею, когда она кончиком языка провела по уху, вызывая шквал мурашек, и оставила болезненный засос за ухом.

Его пульс опускался все ниже, скручивая внизу живота всё в тугой узел.

Обхватив под коленом ее ногу, он закинул ее себе за талию, руками пробираясь под юбку и сжимая ягодицы.

— Там кто-то есть? — голос Филча был прямо за гобеленом. Миссис Норрис в ответ протяжно мяукнула.

Сириус поцелуями спускался все ниже. Оставляя засосы на основании шеи, целуя ключицы. И, мастерски расстегнув пару верхних пуговиц на рубашке одними зубами, целовал ее грудь на границе с бельем.

Неожиданно этажом выше послышался грохот и свист.

— Пивз! — проорал Филч и заторопился в конец коридора.

— Уф, пронесло! — Бланк тут же резко от него отстранилась. — Еще одной отработки с тобой я бы не вынесла.

— Вот как значит, Бланк? — спросил довольный Сириус, у которого сердце все еще оглушительно стучало в груди. — Любишь адреналин? Или тебя возбуждает, когда Филч за гобеленом стоит? Ну, так можем практиковать такое почаще.

— Идем уже, — усмехнулась она.

Выглянув из своего укрытия и убедившись, что коридор пуст, Сириус с Бланк пустились бежать. Они остановились только оказавшись в узком коридоре, ярко освещенном факелами.

— Мы пришли? — спросила Бланк, разглядывая единственную здесь картину с фруктами.

— Пришли. Пощекочи грушу и дверца откроется, — ухмыльнувшись, сказал Сириус.

— Это шутка?

— А ты проверь.

Бланк нахмурилась, но грушу пощекотала.

— Чувствую себя дурой… Ой.

Груша захихикала и на двери неожиданно появилась ручка, за которую Бланк тут же потянула.

Сириус зашел на кухню, как к себе домой. Их тут же окружили трое домовиков.

— Мистер Сириус, рады видеть вас! — поклонились они.

— Смотри-ка, тебя и по имени даже знают. Часто бываешь тут, Блэк?

— Господа домовики, прошу любить и жаловать — мадемуазель Софи Бланк.

— Мадемуазель Софи Бланк, рады видеть вас у нас на кухне! — дружно пропищали домовики. Бланк в ответ сердито посмотрела на Сириуса.

— Не обязательно коверкать мое имя, Блэк.

— Что желают перекусить мистер Сириус и мадемуазель Софи? — услужливо спросили эльфы.

— Зовите меня просто София, — нервно сказала Бланк домовикам, бросив очередной недовольный взгляд на Сириуса.

Бланк заказала себе жареную утку с картофелем, пирог с печенью и шоколадный торт. Сириус оценил ее выбор и сказал, что будет тоже самое. Домовики тут же засуетились вокруг них. Один усадил их за стол и подал приборы, двое других побежали за уткой и картофелем, оставшиеся с ужина.

— Шоколадный пирог будет минут через десять, мистер Сириус, — пропищал один из эльфов.

Быстро покончив с уткой и пирогом с печенью, они посмотрели на только что приготовленный и стоящий чуть в стороне шоколадный пирог.

— Кажется, я уже наелась… — Бланк приложила руку к животу и страдальчески посмотрела на десерт.

— А в меня, думаю, влезет, — Сириус подвинул себе тарелку.

Запив все это тыквенным соком, они поднялись из-за стола. Выйдя в коридор, они остановились.

— Вернемся обратно? — с надеждой спросил Сириус.

— Еще ударим по порции утки с пирогом?

— Ты поняла, Бланк, — усмехнулся Сириус. — Я не про кухню, а про Выручай-комнату.

— Идем, — она безразлично пожала плечами.

_И что за равнодушный тон? Да любая была бы счастлива такому щедрому предложению! А ведь я и так с ней уже полночи провел…_

Они уже поднялись до восьмого этажа и завернули в нужный коридор, как увидели возле окна высокую фигуру. У Сириуса сердце в пятки ушло.

— Мистер Блэк, мисс де Бланк, довольно поздно для прогулок, не находите? — к ним повернулся профессор Дамблдор.

Мародеры лишь однажды натыкались на директора за всю их ночную жизнь. В тот раз они только заканчивали первый курс, были милыми и безобидными. Директор их тогда отпустил с миром и Сириус надеялся, что и в этот раз обойдется. Хотя Дамблдор обладал полным правом их серьезно наказать, если не исключить.

— Профессор Дамблдор, я лишь показывал мадемуазель Бланк насколько прекрасен ночной Хогвартс.

— Что ж, надеюсь, мисс де Бланк осталась довольна? — Дамблдор прятал в усах лукавую улыбку.

— Кхм… да, профессор.

Дамблдор вновь повернулся к окну и замолчал. Сириус не знал, что делать.

_Может нам можно уйти? Что он вообще тут забыл посреди ночи?_

— Прекрасное время… молодость, — непонятно было к кому конкретно обращается директор, он все также смотрел в окно и говорил вполголоса. — Она дает время делать глупости и время их исправлять.

Сириус с трудом подавил зевок. Дамблдор часто говорил никому не понятные вещи, да и не всегда они содержали какой-то смысл.

— Возраст и статус совершенно лишают вас такой возможности. Все только и ждут от вас мудрых и взвешенных решений, — директор на мгновение замолчал. — И каждый раз приходится делать выбор. И чаще всего — выбор из двух зол. Так себе ассортимент, знаете ли. Но проблема в том, что правильного выбора не существует — есть только сделанный выбор и его последствия. И очень часто мы выбираем не то, что хотим иметь, а то, что боимся потерять… Не так ли, мисс де Бланк?

Сириус взглянул на Бланк, она во все глаза таращилась на директора.

— Наверное, так, профессор, — чуть слышно сказала она.

— Ну, я думаю, вам лучше пойти в гостиную, — улыбнувшись, сказал Дамблдор.

Просить дважды их не пришлось, они тут же развернулись и быстрым шагом устремились к лестнице.

— Каждый в свою гостиную, мистер Блэк, — сказал вдогонку профессор, прекрасно зная своего студента.

Сириус кратчайшими путями повел Бланк до ее гостиной.

— Что имел в виду старик? — наконец нарушила тишину Бланк и взглянула на Сириуса.

— Не знаю, — Сириус пожал плечами. — Не бери в голову, он часто толкает мудрые речи, смысл которых и сам не понимает. Он думает, образ чудилы ему идет.

— Да, странный тип, — протянула Бланк.

Они уже были в подземельях, до гостиной Слизерина оставалось пара этажей, когда Бланк остановилась.

— Дальше я сама, — она повернулась к Сириусу. — Не хочу, чтобы нас кто-то увидел. И вообще, Блэк, давай договоримся, что об этом никто не будет знать.

— Полностью с тобой согласен, Бланк.

Сириусу хотелось поцеловать ее на прощанье, но он переживал, что будет выглядеть полным идиотом, если сделает это.

_Еще решит, что она мне нравится. А это не так._

— Увидимся, Блэк.

— До завтра, Бланк.

Они разошлись в разные стороны, бросив лишь друг на друга короткие взгляды.

Сириус уже подходил к Большому залу, но на душе все равно было не спокойно.

— Да чтоб тебя, Бланк!

Сириус тихо выругался и свернул в потайной ход. Он скатился с лестницы на пару этажей и быстро пересек подземелье, оказавшись перед входом в гостиную Слизерина одновременно с Бланк.

Не дав ей произнести ни слова, он ее подхватил, немного приподняв от земли, и с жаром поцеловал. Потом также резко поставил ее на землю и сказал:

— Увидимся, Бланк.

— До завтра, Блэк, — выдохнула она.

Он развернулся и пошел в свою гостиную со спокойной душой и растекаясь в довольной улыбке.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Frank Sinatra - Strangers in the night


	41. Патронус

_**Джеймс Поттер** _

— Плохие новости? — спросил Джеймс у Ремуса.

Они сидели на завтраке в Большом зале. Только что прибыла почта и Ремус, единственный из них, кто получал «Ежедневный пророк», сейчас сильно хмурился, читая газету.

— Не просто плохие…— ответил он, не отрываясь от газеты.

Он положил газету на стол, и они все вчетвером нависли над ней.

— «Более двух десятков нападений дементоров зафиксировано на северо-западе Англии. Нападению подверглись маглы в таких графствах, как Камбрия, Ланкашир и Мерсисайд… К большей части маглов был применен поцелуй дементора… Также пострадало семь волшебников, оказавшихся поблизости и пытавшихся помочь с помощью заклинания Патронуса… На месте ведут работу мракоборцы и целители… Кто стоит за этими нападениями и почему дементоры покинули свой пост в Азкабане, остается неизвестным…» — Ремус зачитал вслух основные выдержки из статьи.

— Неизвестно, кто стоит за нападениями? — возмутился Джеймс. — Да они издеваются! Это же очевидно!

— Поцелуй дементора, — произнес Сириус, передернув плечами, — уж лучше сдохнуть.

— Если Волан-де-Морт уже даже дементоров на свою сторону переманил, страшно представить, что будет дальше, — сказал Северус, по-прежнему глядя в газету.

— Дальше будут великаны и оборотни, — ответил ему Ремус. — Вампиры, упыри и прочая нечисть, которой только дай возможность устроить беспредел и массовые убийства.

— Почему Министерство ничего не делает? — продолжал возмущаться Джеймс. — Как можно было прозевать целый табун дементоров, покинувших Азкабан? Как?!

— А как они могли незаметно напасть практически на большую часть северо-западных графств? — спросил Сириус.

— Мерлин…в Ланкашире же находится Блэкпул, — протянул Джеймс, глядя на Сириуса.

— Хорошо, что за пределами Хогвартса нет ни одной живой души, за кого я мог бы переживать, — равнодушно ответил Сириус.

Джеймс не мог сказать того же. Родители хоть и жили в противоположной части страны от произошедших нападений, он все равно за них беспокоился. И решил, что сегодня же напишет им письмо. В последнее время он не часто их балует своими письмами, хотя обещал писать каждую неделю.

— Ладно, нам пора на Защиту, — сказал Ремус, сворачивая газету и поднимаясь со скамьи.

— Доброе утро, студенты, — Мортем, как и всегда, появился в кабинете спустя пару минут, после ударов колокола. — Сегодняшний урок я хотел посвятить отработке защитных чар, но в связи с последними новостями, думаю, будет не лишним изучить заклинание Патронуса.

Все восторженно переглянулись.

— Заклинание Патронуса входит в группу сложнейших заклинаний, — продолжал Мортем, прохаживаясь вдоль доски. — Чары вызова вашего защитника очень древние и доподлинно неизвестно, кем и когда они были изобретены. Это очень сложная магия, которая требует колоссальной силы и сосредоточенности.

Мортем решил вначале дать им небольшую лекцию. Многие тут же достали пергамент и стали записывать.

— Патронус — это магическая сущность, которая служит защитой от дементоров, смеркутов и прочих темных существ. Патронус может быть, как просто серебристым облаком, так и принимать различные формы. Телесный патронус получается далеко не у всех и в условиях боя его способен вызвать только очень сильный и опытный волшебник. Телесный патронус принимает вид какого-либо животного, которое соответствует характеру вызвавшего его волшебника. Телесный патронус так же всегда связан с анимагической формой мага.

Форма и размер Патронуса совершенно никак не влияют на его силу. Известен случай, когда Патронус в виде крошечной мыши прогнал целую стаю дементоров. Как правило, форма Патронуса одна на всю жизнь, но бывают редкие случаи, когда она меняется. Это происходит в результате тяжелой утраты, когда человек влюбляется или если произошли глубокие изменения в характере человека. Еще реже бывают парные Патронусы, такое обусловлено единением душ партнеров.

Еще одно важное замечание — чем больше счастливых моментов в вашей жизни, тем более сильным получается Патронус. Но даже одного яркого и счастливого момента в вашей жизни вполне достаточно, чтобы создать телесный Патронус. Также стоит отметить, что Темные волшебники не способны создать Патронус. Патронус представляет собой все светлое, что есть в человеке, поэтому, чем больше он практикует темные заклинания и погружается во тьму, тем меньше у него шансов вызвать своего защитника.

— Профессор, а вы умеете создавать Патронус?

— Да, мистер Поттер, умею.

— А можете…продемонстрировать? — Джеймс во все глаза смотрел на профессора. Ему и самому уже не терпелось приступить в тренировке. Он вдруг подумал, как же так получилось, что они с Мародерами пропустили такой важный раздел магии и не обучились этому навыку заранее, чтобы, как и всегда, блеснуть и выпендринуться на занятиях.

— Разумеется, — Мортем слегка скривил губы в усмешке и достал палочку. — Экспекто Патронум!

Из его палочки вырвалось серебристое облако, которое тут же приняло форму ястреба. Птица описала несколько кругов над классом и растворилась в воздухе.

Все смотрели на это затаив дыхание.

— Превосходно! — восторженно сказал Джеймс.

— Спасибо, мистер Поттер, за вашу оценку, — опять усмехнулся Мортем. — А теперь прошу всех пройти в кабинет для практических занятий.

Студенты, толкаясь, тут же кинулись в примыкающий кабинет. Всем не терпелось попробовать и узнать образ своего защитника.

— Будьте готовы к тому, что с первого раза не получится ни у кого, — сказал Мортем, последним заходя в класс. — Сегодня вряд ли у кого-то получится что-то большее, чем просто выпустить облако пара. Вызов Патронуса — это упорный труд и регулярные тренировки.

Такое заявление нисколько не поубавило уверенности Джеймса в своих силах. У него уже было заготовлено несколько десятков счастливых воспоминаний, которые, он был уверен, способны вызвать самого мощного Патронуса.

Мортем показал им движения палочкой и несколько раз попросил четко произнести заклинание.

— А теперь приступайте.

Класс разразился выкриками заклинаний. Как и предсказывал Мортем, ни у кого не получилось.

— Для того чтобы вызвать Патронуса, необходимо вспомнить самые счастливые моменты своей жизни, иначе кроме вспышки света ничего не получится, — сказал Мортем, прохаживаясь вдоль студентов.

Джеймс делал одну попытку за другой, но из палочки даже искр не выходило.

— Заметьте, — сказал Мортем, — мы тренируемся в пустом классе. Будь тут хотя бы один дементор и вам конец.

Джеймс посмотрел на друзей — ни у кого из них тоже ничего не получалось. Он оглянулся на Лили, она с ожесточенной серьезностью на лице произносила заклинание, но так же без всякого результата.

— Если ваше счастливое воспоминание не действует, пробуйте другое, — продолжал давать наставления Мортем. — Перебирайте радостные моменты жизни, пока не найдете нужное. Необходимо четко сосредоточиться, в точности представить счастливое событие, чувства и эмоции, которые вы при этом испытывали.

Джеймс закрыл глаза. Он стал перебирать в памяти все счастливые моменты жизни.

Вот ему пять и родители устроили для него грандиозный праздник, пригласив всех соседских детей маглов и волшебников.

Ему семь и отец купил ему первую настоящую метлу. Чувство полета всегда было одним из самых ярких и любимых у Джеймса.

Ему девять и они с родителями отправились в путешествие в Румынию. Тогда Джеймс впервые увидел драконов. Он все еще дрожит от восторга, когда вспоминает об этом.

Ему одиннадцать и он получил долгожданное письмо из Хогвартса.

Первое сентября, Платформа 9 и ¾ — Джеймс помнит, как первый раз встретил Сириуса. Не сказать, что этот момент счастливый, но он навсегда изменил его жизнь и подарил самого лучшего друга.

Февраль первого курса. Тогда они совершили свою первую шалость всем мародерским составом. Подкинули навозных бомб под стол слизеринцев в Большом зале и чуть не были пойманы Филчем. С того самого дня их стало четверо.

Второй курс — его взяли ловцом в команду. И его первая победа в игре. Чувство полной и неоспоримой победы — то, ради чего он всегда жил.

Третий курс — самый богатый период на их проказы. Они создавали Карту Мародеров и именно в то время нашли основную массу тайных проходов в замке и ходов в Хогсмид.

Четвертый курс, осень, урок Зельеварения — Джеймс понял, что влюбился в Лили. Однажды и навсегда. Чувство окрыленности все еще поднимает его от земли не хуже самой лучшей скоростной метлы.

Пятый курс — им впервые удалось полностью превратиться в животных. Это был новый этап в их жизни. Новые возможности исследовать территорию Хогвартса и совершать более изощренные проделки. И возможность облегчить Ремусу его страдания, от которых им всем было тяжело.

Шестой курс — сокрушительная победа в школьном чемпионате. И новая надежда на взаимные чувства от Лили.

Август прошедшего лета, его тайный шалаш на старом дубе — первый поцелуй с Лили. Сколько бы времени ни прошло, он никогда не забудет тот трепет и ту смесь страсти и нежности, что переполняли его душу.

Помимо всего этого, было еще множество вечеров, проведенных в компании Мародеров, когда он ощущал себя по-настоящему счастливым. Поездки с родителями в путешествия, где он всегда узнавал много нового и необычного. И время, проведенное с Лили, каждая минута которого была наполнена всепоглощающей и безграничной любовью.

Джеймс вдруг осознал, что он очень счастливый человек. Он никогда не жаловался на судьбу, родители его всегда любили и баловали, у него были самые лучшие и преданные друзья, преподаватели его ценили и уважали, студенты обожали, девушки им восторгались. И Лили его любила. Но только сейчас он в полной мере осознал, что он большой везунчик и счастливчик.

Он понял, что счастливым его делает ни одно воспоминание, а все в сумме. Вся его жизнь переполнена радостными, прекрасными моментами, которые способны противостоять хоть целой армии дементоров.

— Экспекто Патронум! — крикнул Джеймс и сделал взмах палочкой.

Из палочки вырвалось большое сияющее облако, которое через мгновение приняло облик крупного оленя с ветвистыми рогами, точь-в-точь его анимагический облик.

У Джеймса перехватило дыхание. В классе тоже все замерли и следили за оленем, который галопом пронесся по кабинету и растаял у противоположной стены.

— Потрясающе, мистер Поттер! Двадцать баллов Гриффиндору, — Мортем был поражен, что у кого-то получился телесный Патронус на первом же занятии. — Вы нашли нужное воспоминание?

— Это не одно какое-то конкретное воспоминание, профессор, — ответил Джеймс, взлохматив волосы, — это скорее сразу несколько воспоминаний. То, что делало меня счастливым на протяжении всей жизни.

— Интересная мысль, — сказал Мортем, о чем-то задумавшись.

— Я всегда знал, что Поттер — олень, — сказал из другого класса Эйвери, под гадкое хихиканье своих одноклассников. Джеймс все еще находился под впечатлением своего Патронуса, поэтому даже отвечать ничего не стал.

— Готов поспорить, что твой Патронус — навозный жук, что любит отведать дерьма, — вместо него ответил Сириус, под смех гриффиндорцев.

— Не отвлекаемся! Продолжаем! — прервал их спор Мортем.

Студенты, воодушевленные успехом Джеймса, с новой силой стали пытаться создать Патронус.

Джеймс еще пару раз создал телесного Патронуса и довольный полученным результатом, решил посмотреть за другими.

Ни у Ремуса, ни у Северуса, стоящих поблизости, не получалось даже выпустить серебристое облако.

Джеймс раньше никогда не задумывался о счастье и благополучии других. Он думал, раз он счастлив, то и другие тоже. И сейчас впервые подумал, что, например, у Ремуса самая не простая жизнь из них всех. Его семья всегда была малообеспеченной, его мама рано умерла, всю жизнь до Хогвартса он жил в изоляции и, самое страшное, он был болен ликантропией. Болезнью, которая не лечится и доставляет страшные муки. Джеймс никогда не ставил себя на его место, но сейчас вдруг с ужасом подумал, как же нелегко живется его другу. При этом Джеймс никогда не слышал от Ремуса, чтобы тот хоть на что-то жаловался. Ремус не только принимал и решал свои проблемы, но и всегда помогал своим друзьям. Он всегда был самым неравнодушным из них. Ремус понимал все их проблемы, лучше них самих и всегда знал, что надо делать. Джеймс не знал более проницательного и чувствительного человека, чем Ремус, и при этом обладающего такой силой духа.

У Северуса ситуация была немногим лучше. Все детство он терпел унижения и побои отца-магла и жил в полном лишении всех благ и изысков. Джеймс только в конце шестого курса узнал, что друг уже пару лет, как варит зелья за деньги и пишет научные статьи в журналы, за которые ему платят, чтобы заработать себе хотя бы на учебники. Ему постоянно приходится трудиться и работать, чтобы поддерживать здоровье матери. Джеймс только сейчас понял, каким же он был придурком, когда подшучивал над Северусом и его любовью к котлам. А ведь он даже никогда не обижался на него за это, предпочитая отшучиваться. На памяти Джеймса, Северус вообще никогда ни на кого не обижался. Он обладал непробиваемой уверенностью, твердостью характера и здоровым пофигизмом. Ну и незаурядным умом, который позволял ему чувствовать свое превосходство над остальными. Не зря Сириус называл его злобным гением. Северус всегда находил выход из безвыходных ситуаций, мог решить неразрешимую задачу и втоптать оппонента в грязь одним лишь взглядом.

Джеймс посмотрел на Сириуса, у того уже получалось выпустить облако серебристого пара, но четкой формы оно не принимало. Джеймс задумался, почему у Сириуса не получается создать Патронус. Самый первый ответ, что приходит в голову, крылся в его семье. Сириус никогда не делился тем, что происходило в его доме, но Мародеры знали, что его мать нередко использовала на нем непростительное заклинание, подвергала пыткам и могла на несколько недель запереть в подземельях. Для любого ребенка такое отношение будет шоком и ударом, а уж для эмоционально нестабильного Сириуса и подавно. Вся его жизнь была отравлена ненавистью всего семейства, которую он тяжело переносил. Но больнее всего он переживал ссоры с братом, которого, Джеймс был уверен, Сириус любил всем сердцем. Джеймс знал, Сириус винил себя в том, что тот пошел по темному пути, что не уследил за ним, что забыл про него, поглощенный своей жизнью.

Сириус для Джеймса тоже был сродни брату. У него никогда не было кого-то ближе, чем он. Они всегда понимали друг друга с полуслова. Порой хватало лишь взгляда, чтобы понять, о чем думает другой. Правда, в последнее время появилось некоторое недопонимание. Джеймс не помнил, чтобы они еще когда-нибудь так часто с ним ругались, как в последний месяц. Сириус всегда страдал резкими перепадами настроения, но сейчас они достигли пика. Еще пару дней назад он ходил злой, как черт, а сегодня утром уже напевал в душе Фрэнка Синатру и целый день с улыбкой на лице ходит. Если бы Джеймс не знал Сириуса, сказал бы, что тот влюбился, но судя по его до безобразия счастливой физиономии, он скорее подстроил грандиозную пакость слизеринцам или же устроил незабываемую ночь сразу с представительницами всех четырех факультетов.

Джеймс всегда восхищался Сириусом, его смелостью и отвагой, находчивостью и решительностью. Его безнадежной самовлюбленностью, как говорил Северус, и нечеловеческой преданностью, как добавлял Ремус.

— Черт! Не получается! — выругался Сириус и повернулся к Джеймсу. — Сейчас бы покурить.

— Интересно, а вредные привычки не влияют на все то светлое, что есть в человеке? — посмеялся Джеймс. — Вдруг они мешают в создании Патронуса?

— Что ты представлял? — спросил у него Сириус, после еще одной неудачной попытки.

— Да все подряд, — Джеймс пожал плечами, — как подарили первую метлу, как с тобой познакомились, как с парнями сдружились. Эванс.

— Конечно! Эванс! — хмыкнул Сириус, посмотрел куда-то в сторону слизеринцев и опять расплылся в улыбке.

_Ну, точно для слизней что-то устроил._

— Пойду, посмотрю, как она справляется, — сказал Джеймс и пошел в сторону Лили.

У нее уже были значительные успехи. Из палочки появлялось массивное серебристое облако, которое начинало приобретать едва заметные очертания.

— Как успехи? — спросил он, подходя к ней со спины.

— Пока не очень, — вздохнула Лили и печально улыбнулась.

— Как это не очень? У тебя уже даже очертания Патронуса начинают проклевываться! Это все еще лучше, чем у всех остальных.

— Да, но у тебя-то получился полноценный телесный Патронус! — сказала она.

— Я же лучший студент на курсе! — усмехнулся Джеймс, — ну, после тебя, конечно.

Лили нахмурилась, ей сейчас было совсем не весело. Лили привыкла быть лучшей во всем. Первая студентка курса, первая студентка школы. Лучшие результаты по СОВ и всегда лучшие оценки на всех контрольных. Она привыкла, что у нее у первой получаются все заклинания и ее всегда ставят в пример остальным студентам.

Джеймс знал об этой ее особенности, но не понимал. Хотя, как однажды заметил Ремус, если бы Лили не была лучшей, Джеймс бы вряд ли обратил на нее внимание. Сам Джеймс так не считал. Он любил Лили за ее доброту, бескорыстность и искренность. За ее целеустремленность и принципиальность. За ее звонкий смех и ту нежность, с которой она на него смотрит. За ее изумрудные глаза, веснушки и огненно-рыжие волосы.

— О чем ты думаешь, когда создаешь Патронус? — спросил у нее Джеймс.

Лили слегка покраснела и опустила глаза.

— Это личное…

— Личное? — у Джеймса взлетели брови, — прошу прощения, то есть ты думаешь не обо мне? Разве не я твое самое счастливое воспоминание? — он уже не сдерживался и улыбался во всю ширину своего рта.

— Ты балбес, Поттер, — улыбнулся Лили. — А ты о чем думал?

— О родителях, — ответил Джеймс, — о Мародерах. И о тебе. Я самый большой счастливчик на свете.

— И почему я в этом никогда не сомневалась, — фыркнула Лили.

— Вы все делаете мою жизнь счастливой, наполняете каждый день радостными мгновениями и незабываемыми эмоциями, — Джеймс с нежностью глядел на нее. — Особенно ты, Лили. Каждый день, каждую минуту и каждое мгновение я бесконечно счастлив от одной лишь мысли, что ты со мной. Счастлив, потому что имею возможность смотреть на тебя, обнимать и целовать. Слушать твой голос и видеть твою улыбку.

Лили смотрела на него, затаив дыхание.

— Я не думал о каком-то конкретном событии. Я думал о том, какие чувства и эмоции я испытываю в тот или иной момент. Когда поднимается адреналин от полета, когда дух захватывает от приключений, когда сердце замирает от одного лишь взгляда.

— Да, кажется, я поняла тебя, — тихо сказала Лили. — Не событие. Чувства.

— Что делает тебя счастливой, Лили?

Лили снова немного покраснела и Джеймс продолжил за нее.

— Пирог с патокой, — улыбнулся он. — Первые дни осени; поездки с родителями на пикники; чтение интересного романа возле камина и огромная кружка горячего шоколада; идеальный порядок на парте; Рождество; забота о младшекурсниках; бесконечная болтовня Алисы над ухом и общество Мэри и Марлин. Кажется, я что-то еще забыл, — притворно задумался Джеймс.

— Ты, Джеймс.

— Не расслышал. Можешь повторить?

— Ты, Джеймс, — улыбнулась Лили, — ты делаешь меня счастливой.

— Я на это надеюсь, — сказал Джеймс.

Лили подняла палочку и, сделав глубокий вдох, произнесла:

— Экспекто Патронум!

Из ее палочки вырвалось серебристое облако и начало принимать форму, пока не превратилось в грациозную и стройную лань. У Джеймса отвисла челюсть, рука так и застряла в волосах, пока он их взлохмачивал.

В классе повисла тишина, все следили за тем, как лань не спеша сделала круг вокруг Лили и Джеймса, и растворилась в воздухе.

— Ну, надо же, какая неожиданность! У Поттеров и парные Патронусы! — крикнул им Сириус, сияя улыбкой.

— Кто бы мог подумать, — поддержал его Северус.

— Мисс Эванс, вы также заслужили двадцать баллов, — сказал Мортем. — И да, парные Патронусы…это большая редкость. Я такого еще не встречал.

Следующие минут десять все бурно обсуждали случившееся, пока их вновь не прервал Мортем, сказав продолжать тренировку.

К концу занятия телесного Патронуса смогли также создать Гринграсс, у которой он принял облик лебедя, Стоун, у которой Патронус был в виде небольшой лисицы, и Ремус, у которого Патронус, ожидаемо, стал волком. У Сириуса и Северуса облако приняло лишь едва заметные очертания их анимагических форм. Остальным, кроме серебристого света, так и не удалось добиться большего. Единственными, у кого не получилось даже выпустить струйки серого пара, оказались Бланк и Мальсибер.

Прозвенел колокол и Мортем отпустил всех с урока, попросив еще раз хорошенько подумать над счастливыми воспоминаниями или попытаться создать новые, и что на следующем занятии они продолжат тренироваться.

— Удивительно, правда, Джеймс? — спросила Лили, когда они вдвоем шли на обед.

— Что удивительно? — спросил он, беря ее за руку и переплетая пальцы.

— Парные Патронусы, — ответила Лили, не сводя с него глаз.

— А по-моему, ничего удивительного, — Джеймс остановился и повернулся к ней лицом. — Неужели у тебя еще оставались сомнения, что я не послан тебе судьбой? Самим Мерлином. Морганой и Мордредом?

— Ты можешь не превращать все в шутку? — спросила Лили, с улыбкой на лице.

— Могу, — Джеймс наклонился и чмокнул ее в губы, — но не хочу. Смотри.

Джеймс достал палочку и вновь вызвал Патронуса. Серебристый олень аккуратно подошел к Лили и наклонил к ней свою голову. Лили тоже достала палочку и вызвала своего Патронуса. Серебристая лань широким прыжком выпрыгнула из палочки и устремилась вдаль по коридору. Олень тут же помчался за ней, оставляя за собой легкий мерцающий шлейф.

— Что это, если не судьба? — спросил у нее Джеймс.

— Не знаю. Сам Мерлин постарался? — улыбнулась Лили.

Джеймс крепко обнял Лили и поцеловал ее.


	42. Темный Лорд и его псы

_**София де Бланк** _

Утром София опять проспала. Это была уже третья бессонная ночь подряд и все из-за неуемной энергии Блэка. С каждым разом их встречи становились все длиннее и все более изматывающее. Не сказать, чтобы София была против, но нормально поспать ей тоже хотелось.

К тому же, чем дольше они оставались с Блэком наедине, тем больше они начинали разговаривать, помимо всего прочего. А все это выливалось в бесконечные скандалы. Если вдруг такое случалось, и их рты были не заняты друг другом, они начинали ругаться и спорить по совершенно никчемным поводам. Конечно, за этим всегда следовало неминуемое бурное примирение, но ее раздражал сам факт, что Блэку обязательно надо вывести ее из себя каким-нибудь глупым замечанием или комментарием, будь то цвет ее рубашки, оценки за очередное эссе или ее мнения по какому-нибудь вопросу. Она, разумеется, в долгу не оставалась.

Но несмотря на то, как ее бесил феноменально вредный и невыносимый характер Блэка, при одном только взгляде в его горящие глаза, она ощущала, как по ее венам начинала бежать лава. Сердце замирало, колени начинали дрожать, мысли путались. И она всем нутром ощущала такую же отдачу от него, что еще больше сводило с ума.

Как бы она ни старалась притворяться, что от Блэка ей надо только одно, София понимала, что дело принимает скверный оборот, и Блэк превращается для нее в ненормальную зависимость.

София соврала бы, если бы сказала, что ей не нравилось, что Блэк вылавливал ее каждую перемену и зажимал во всевозможных тайных проходах замка. Она бы соврала, если бы сказала, что ненавидит его поцелуи в шею. Соврала бы, если бы сказала, что не ждет с нетерпением каждую их следующую встречу. Чего уж там, она бы соврала, если бы сказала, что ее не заводят их скандалы. Это стало их любимой игрой — кто кого первым доведет до белого каления. А дальше уже шли другие, более извращенные игры.

София взглянула на часы. Завтрак только начался и если она сейчас же встанет, она успеет на его окончание. Она с трудом поднялась с кровати. Все мышцы ныли и требовали остаться в теплой постели хотя бы до обеда. Но впереди были Чары с гриффиндорцами, а значит и наглые заигрывания Блэка, сидящего прямо напротив нее. А уж отказаться от этого было выше ее сил.

Времени до конца завтрака оставалось не так и много, поэтому когда София увидела столпотворение в холле, она даже не обратила внимания на него, пытаясь пробиться к Большому залу. Но кроваво-красная надпись на всю стену и перешептывания перепуганных студентов все же заставили ее сбавить скорость. София окончательно остановилась и уставилась на стену. Там огромными буквами было выведено послание: _«Смерть грязнокровкам. П.С.»_ , а рядом зеленый череп с выползающей изо рта змеей.

— Ну и художества, человек явно лишен таланта, — усмехнулась София. Увидев подпись, она спросила впереди стоящих: — П.С.? Что еще за ПСы?

— Пожиратели Смерти, — ответил знакомый голос за спиной. София развернулась и увидела Регулуса. Он взволнованно смотрел на надпись.

— Пожиратели Смерти? — София не сдержала ядовитой ухмылки, — серьезно? А что-то более пафосное нельзя было придумать?

Регулус нахмурился и опустил на нее глаза, но ответить ничего не успел, в холл влетели профессора. МакГонагалл и Флитвик стали колдовать над надписью, то ли пытаясь ее стереть, то ли выяснить, кто ее оставил. Остальные же стали разгонять студентов, которые не желали уходить и все еще со страхом переговаривались. Даже некоторые слизеринцы и представители чистокровных семей выглядели напряженными.

София не понимала из-за чего такой переполох. По ее мнению, было вполне очевидно, что это чья-то неудачная шутка, а не указания к действию.

_В Шармбатоне бы такого цирка в жизни не допустили._

— Лично я пошла завтракать, — София снова развернулась и двинулась сквозь толпу в зал. Регулус пошел за ней.

— Как ты можешь не знать, кто такие Пожиратели Смерти? — спросил Регулус, садясь напротив нее.

— С чего я вообще должна о них знать? — удивилась София.

— Это же союзники Волан-де-Морта!

— Это еще что за хрен с горы? — София накладывала себе овсянку и никак не могла понять возмущения младшего Блэка. Она подняла на него взгляд. Регулус выглядел страшно оскорбленным.

— Ты…ты не знаешь о Темном Лорде? — спросил он тонким голосом.

— Нет, ну о злом и страшном Темном Лорде я слышала, — кивнула София, — но я не знала, что его зовут Волан-де-Морт.

Она и правда не слышала до этого момента его имени. Британские газеты она не читала принципиально, да и политикой никогда не интересовалась. А стоило студентам в гостиной заговорить о Темном Лорде, она обычно с шумом удалялась в свою спальню. Гриффиндорцы же, с которыми она изредка общалась, называли его не иначе, как псих, маньяк или ублюдок.

Вид Регулуса, который обиженно надулся на такое заявление, начал ее забавлять.

— Волан-де-Морт, — повторила София и усмехнулась, — он что, француз? Должно быть, родители его ненавидели, раз так назвали.

— Он не француз, — резко ответил Регулус и вполголоса добавил: — И это его ненастоящее имя.

— То есть его настоящее имя еще хуже? — София театрально округлила глаза.

— Как ты можешь так неуважительно о нем отзываться? — Регулус сильно наклонился к ней, пристально глядя в глаза, — это же величайший темный маг!

— Не он первый, не он последний.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спросил он, нахмурившись.

— То и имею, — София пожала плечами, — у нас тоже такой был — Грин-де-Вальд, как ты знаешь. Тоже мечтал всех поработить и постоянно затирал про общее благо. Ну и где он сейчас? Гниет в Нурменгарде. И кстати, именно ваш старик его победил, — София кивнула на Дамблдора. — Так что недолго вашему Темному Лорду осталось страшные записки на стенах писать и людей запугивать.

— Грин-де-Вальд не ровня Темному Лорду, — сказал Регулус, после небольшой паузы. — У Темного Лорда более смелые решения, более радикальные методы. Он в разы сильнее и у него есть то, что поможет ему победить.

— И что же это? — София насмешливо посмотрела на него. — Он тоже собирает Дары Смерти? Судя по его имени и кличке его псов, очень на то похоже.

— Дары Смерти? — Регулус снисходительно улыбнулся, — ты веришь в эту детскую сказку для глупых детей?

— Есть основания полагать, что это правда, — София также снисходительно улыбнулась.

— И какие же?

— Как ты мог прочитать в вашей газетенке, Регси, мой дед «сотрудничал с Грин-де-Вальдом», — сказала София, немного скривившись, — так что информация известна, можно сказать, из первых уст.

Регулус даже забыл про завтрак, что-то обдумывая и внимательно глядя на Софию.

— Значит, ты всерьез полагаешь, что есть непобедимая палочка, уникальная мантия-невидимка и воскрешающий камень?

— А почему нет? — София равнодушно пожала плечами. — Например, есть неоспоримые доказательства существования бузинной палочки.

— Тебе дед что-то рассказывал? — у Регулуса в глазах вспыхнул интерес.

— Мне он ничего не рассказывал, меня считали недостойным членом семьи, да и он умер, когда мне еще и десяти не было. Зато он много чего рассказывал Луи. Направлял, так сказать, на путь истинный, — усмехнулась София.

Регулус продолжал неотрывно смотреть на нее.

— Хорошо, — медленно сказал он. — Предположим, палочка существует. И у кого она?

— Есть мнение, что именно Грин-де-Вальд был ее последним владельцем, — сказала София, не прекращая есть кашу.

— Последним? — Регулус удивленно вскинул брови.

— По официальным данным, — кивнула София.

— А как стать новым владельцем?

— Считается, что надо победить прошлого владельца палочки, чтобы она стала слушаться нового хозяина. Или убить, точно не знаю.

— То есть надо всего лишь победить в дуэли непобедимую палочку?

— Не понимаю, к чему ты клонишь, — сказала София и прекратила есть, недовольно посмотрев на Регулуса. Она не понимала, почему он пару минут назад еще насмехался над ней, а сейчас с таким интересом расспрашивает.

— Ты сказала, что Грин-де-Вальд был последним владельцем непобедимой палочки. Чтобы стать ее новым полноправным владельцем необходимо победить или убить предшественника. А ведь мы знаем, кто одержал победу в его последней дуэли.

София одновременно с Регулусом посмотрели на Дамблдора. Тот, как ни в чем не бывало ел свою яичницу и что-то напевал себе в усы.

София была шокирована этой догадкой. Она повернулась обратно к Регулусу и, понизив голос, спросила:

— Думаешь, старик — новый владелец бузинной палочки, Регси?

— Да, — также шепотом ответил Регулус, наклоняясь к ней, — согласно детской сказке, именно так обстоят дела.

Он не сдержался и улыбнулся.

— Не вижу ничего смешного, — огрызнулась София, когда поняла, что Регулус все еще не верит ей.

— Я и не смеюсь, — ответил он, возвращаясь к завтраку и все еще слегка улыбаясь, — осталось найти камень, который мертвых воскрешает, и мантию-невидимку, которой уже несколько сотен лет.

В его голосе так и сквозило ехидством. София недовольно следила за тем, как он намазывает джем на тост.

— Скажи мне, Регси, — позвала она, — почему волшебники меньше маглов верят в чудеса? Что мешает тебе поверить в уникальную волшебную палочку, в волшебный камень и волшебную мантию?

— Способность к рациональному мышлению? Отсутствие фактов и доказательств? — предположил он. — И еще, маглы верят в волшебство не потому, что они что-то да понимают, а лишь из-за своей необразованности и часто из страха. Они готовы списать на волшебство абсолютно любые непонятные им явления. Хотя, в большинстве случаев, этим явлениям есть вполне логическое объяснение. Но маглы не очень умны. К тому же, их интеллект значительно ниже, чем у волшебников. Это научный факт, кстати.

— Ты бываешь очень неприятным, Регулус, — недовольно произнесла София, понимая, что ей нечего сказать против.

Регулус слегка откинул голову и негромко рассмеялся, прикрывая глаза. Она впервые видела, как он смеется. София редко замечала, как Регулус улыбается, а чтобы он так искренне смеялся, и вовсе было зрелищем из разряда вон выходящим.

— Спорить с тобой одно удовольствие, София, — улыбнулся он.

Она подозрительно глянула на него, размазывая ложкой кашу по тарелке. Регулус доел свой тост и поднялся из-за стола.

— Мне нужно еще зайти в библиотеку перед занятиями, — сказал он, все еще улыбаясь, — а ты постарайся меньше читать детских сказок. А то не ровен час, как за тобой смерть с косой придет, — Регулус уже отошел на пару шагов, но повернулся, чтобы сказать: — А у тебя ни мантии, ни палочки, ни камня.

— Иди к черту, Регси, — беззлобно крикнула она ему в след.

София еще мгновение сдерживалась, но потом расплылась в глупой улыбке. Регулус ей начинал нравиться. С ним было легко, просто и временами даже весело. Он ее никогда не грузил, не доставал нелепыми предложениями, никак не комментировал ее способности и не пытался убедить в истинности семейных традиций, которых она должна придерживаться. Он был очаровательно зануден и восхитительно педантичен. Его аристократические замашки не раздражали ее, а лишь заставляли умиляться.

Но главным его плюсом было то, что при всей внешней схожести с братом, по характеру он был полной противоположностью. Убийственные спокойствие и хладнокровие Регулуса были именно тем, что нужно, после длительного времяпрепровождения с Сириусом, все общение с которым походило на путь по минному полю.

И она вдруг неожиданно для себя обнаружила, что ее больше не бросает в дрожь, при взгляде в глаза Регулуса. Глубокие, серые глаза Блэков хоть и были идентичны до последней крапинки, но выражали абсолютно разные эмоции, как и их обладатели.

***

Зайдя вечером в гостиную, София оторопела. В комнате, кажется, собралась половина факультет, состоящая, в основном, из мужской части. Все сидели на диванах и креслах, обращенные к камину, возле которого стоял Мальсибер и толкал какую-то речь.

София вначале хотела незаметно пройти в спальню, но любопытство пересилило и она стала пробираться поближе, чтобы тоже послушать, для чего он собрал полфакультета.

— …если кто-то знает, кто это сделал, вы должны сейчас же об этом сказать, — говорил Мальсибер. Как поняла София, он говорил про утреннюю надпись на стене.

Все слизеринцы молчали. Признаваться никто не спешил.

София прошла к камину и села на диван, прямо возле стоящего рядом Мальсибера, в предвкушении ожидая представление.

— Нет желающих признаться? — Мальсибер обвел всех ледяным взглядом, на секунду задержавшись на Софии. — Я все равно узнаю об этом. И лучше вам иметь смелость и признаться самим.

В гостиной стояла оглушающая тишина.

София не до конца понимала, для чего вообще Мальсиберу знать, кто это сделал. Она считала, что слизеринцы только рады будут, что кто-то угрожает маглорожденным.

— Ну, я это сделал. И что? — с кресла поднялся Крауч и самодовольно усмехнулся.

— Ушлепок, — фыркнула София и сложила руки на груди, с неприязнью глядя на Крауча.

— Ты же знаешь, Барти, — жестким тоном ответил Мальсибер, — в школе не надо высовываться.

— А мне скучно! — ответил он, пальцами зачесывая волосы назад и хищно улыбаясь. — Видел, как грязнокровки перепугались? Я слышал, кто-то даже домой засобирался.

Крауч рассмеялся и повернулся на своих друзей, которые, очевидно, не знали, чью сторону принять и неуверенно улыбались.

— Если тебе скучно, я могу обеспечить тебя работой. Ты знаешь, она у нас есть.

— Следить за вашими поварихами? Или рыться в пыльных архивах? — усмехнулся Крауч.

— Да. Если ты хочешь быть полезен.

— В чем проблема, Генри? — спросил один из студентов, которого София знала, как Амикус. — Не мешает лишний раз припугнуть грязнокровок.

— Не таким способом, Кэрроу, — Мальсибер перевел взгляд на него. — Или хочешь, чтобы вас из школы вышвырнули?

— Они не узнают, кто это сделал, — резко ответил Крауч, — мы все предусмотрели.

— Ты правда полагаешь, что любитель грязнокровок и предателей не узнает, кто в этом виноват?

— Конечно, нет! У Дамблдора маразм в прогрессирующей форме.

— Не стоит недооценивать Дамблдора, Барти, — прошипел Мальсибер. — Он интриган, манипулятор и чует любую подлость за милю. О чем предупреждал Темный Лорд? Напомнить?

— Не надо, я не забыл, — огрызнулся Крауч. Веселья в нем поубавилось.

— Ты ставишь под удар не только себя, но и всех нас, — Мальсибер со своими ледяными голубыми глазами и твердым голосом выглядел пугающе. — За нами сейчас начнут следить, начнут подозревать. Ты этого добивался?

— Нет, — буркнул Крауч и сел обратно на свое место.

Мальсибер отвернулся от Крауча и повернулся ко всем студентам.

— Подобное поведение совершенно недопустимо для представителей нашего факультета. Мы здесь не для того, чтобы развлекаться и запугивать других студентов. Мы здесь для того, чтобы учиться, впитывать новые знания, расширять границы своей магии. Вы должны обладать дисциплиной, осторожностью и выдержкой. Должны быть умны и всегда быть на шаг впереди остальных. Вы должны почитать традиции факультета и ваших семей.

София чувствовала, как в ней поднимается раздражение. Мальсибер хотя и не говорил ничего сверх неприятного, но его «должны» и «надо» вызывали чувство отвращения. Скажи ей кто-нибудь на первом курсе про дисциплину и осторожность, она бы расхохоталась этому человеку в лицо. Она оглянулась на младшекурсников. Все с небывало серьезными лицами внимательно слушали Мальсибера. Один из первокурсников даже записывал.

— Если в будущем вы хотите сослужить достойную службу Темному Лорду, — продолжал Мальсибер, с ледяной суровостью глядя на студентов, — вы должны быть лучшими во всем. Если вы хотите пополнить круг его ближайших сторонников, быть причастным к великому делу, вы должны соответствовать. А иначе пополните ряды его егерей, что занимаются всей грязной работой.

— Такой вопрос, Мальсибер, — прервала его София. Он тут же опустил на нее свой взгляд и София продолжила: — Правильно ли я понимаю, что пути только два?

— Есть еще третий вариант, де Бланк, — ответил Мальсибер и усмехнулся, — подыхать в канаве с грязнокровками и предателями.

— То есть, в эту канаву отправятся все неугодные? — София поднялась с дивана, чтобы быть на одном уровне с Мальсибером, и со всей ненавистью посмотрела ему в глаза. — Ты не думал обратиться к целителям, Мальсибер? Потому что то, с каким удовольствием ты говоришь об убийствах невиновных, просто ненормально.

— Никто не говорит про убийства невиновных, де Бланк, — Мальсибер подошел к ней совсем близко. — Темный Лорд добр и щедр…

— Темный Лорд добр и щедр? — перебила она его, — сам-то противоречий не находишь?

Мальсибер проигнорировал ее комментарий и продолжил, повысив голос, с нажимом выделяя каждое слово:

—…для всех грязнокровок он найдет место. Место, соответствующее их статусу крови и способностям. Каждого предателя он великодушно простит, если тот придет с покаянной. Но если вдруг кто-то вздумает сопротивляться, устроит бунт, пойдет против его режима, то да, де Бланк, тот в муках будет подыхать в канаве.

— Тогда какого черта он сейчас истребляет маглов?

— Про маглов я ничего не говорил, — Мальсибер опять расплылся в гадкой ухмылке, — этот мусор не достоин ни жизни, ни того, чтобы прислуживать. Хотя, полагаю, какую-то их часть все-таки придется оставить.

— Ты себя вообще слышишь, фашист? — с отвращением в голосе спросила София.

Мальсибер еще несколько секунд прожигал ее взглядом, потом обошел кругом и встал перед студентами, чтобы быть к ним ближе.

— Не далеко тот день, когда к власти придет Темный Лорд. Осталось подождать совсем немного. Грязнокровки буду знать свое место, а мы получим законную власть. Власть, которая всегда принадлежала нам по праву.

В полной тишине гостиной, хорошо поставленный голос Мальсибера звучал особенно четко и устращающе.

— Мы веками хранили наши традиции, наша магия столетиями передавалась из поколения в поколение. Наши предки постоянно наращивали родовую мощь и уникальные знания, которые не найти ни в одном учебнике. Они хранили чистоту крови и делали все для сохранения рода и защиты своей семьи.

Мальсибер обвел всех яростным взглядом и продолжил, повысив голос:

— Сейчас грязнокровки приходят к власти и наводят свои порядки. Лишают нас той мощи, что веками копилась в нашем роду. Запрещают использовать кровную магию. Все неугодные законы, которые они не понимают в силу своей безграмотности, они отменяют. Семейные реликвии, которых они бояться, и которые им неподвластны, они отнимают. У них нет ни принципов, ни уважения к традициям.

Все слушали Мальсибера затаив дыхание, никто не смел и слово вставить. Он ходил между студентов и выглядел в этот момент, как настоящий безумец.

— Грязнокровки воруют нашу магию и уносят ее в магловский мир, раскрывают наши секреты и зарабатывают на этом деньги. Все те жулики, что дурят маглов, варят им разные зелья от сглазов и порчи, все они грязнокровки. Все те аферисты, что создают амулеты и продают маглам — грязнокровки. Все эти фокусники, «шаманы» и «предсказатели», что берут деньги с маглов и пользуются их невежеством — грязнокровки. Они используют магию в корыстных целях или вовсе растрачивают ее попусту. Они не понимают всей ее мощи и ценности.

Мальсибер взял короткую передышку. Он вновь обвел всех взглядом и добавил:

— Но Темный Лорд расставит все по своим местам.

— Ты болен, Мальсибер, — сказал София, привлекая все внимание к себе, — болен ты, болен ваш Темный Лорд и все, кто его поддерживает. Все, о чем ты тут распевал, полная, совершенно необъективная чушь. Маглорожденные ничем не отличаются от чистокровных, а некоторые и вовсе будут получше.

Мальсибер повернулся к ней и криво усмехнулся.

— Не тебе об этом говорить, де Бланк. Ты строишь из себя мамкиного анархиста и бунтаря, презираешь все традиции и с отвращением смотришь на любого чистокровного. Однако это не мешает тебе пользоваться родительским золотом и семейными артефактами, ты никогда не прочь прикрыться известной фамилией. Ты понимаешь, что у тебя в разы больше преимуществ и возможностей не только по сравнению с грязнокровками, но и со многими чистокровными, и ты спокойно этим пользуешься. Тебе нигде не жмет, де Бланк?

София ничего не успела на это ответить. Из кресла, стоящего в тени камина, поднялась высокая фигура.

— Хватит, Генри, — в свет вышел Регулус и смерил Мальсибера уничтожающим взглядом.

Мальсибер порывался еще что-то сказать, но нервно закусил губу. Авторитет Блэка на Слизерине был полным и безоговорочным.

— Регулус, ты опять…

— Мы уже говорили об этом, — спокойным, но уверенным тоном прервал его Регулус.

Мальсибер усмехнулся и обратился к Софии:

— И вот еще одна твоя привилегия — покровительство самого Блэка, — выплюнул он с отвращением.

— Думаю, на сегодня достаточно, Генри, — сказал Регулус, с легкой надменностью и скукой глядя ему в глаза.

Мальсибер с неприязнью глянул на него, развернулся и ушел в спальни, хлопнув напоследок дверью.

После громкой речи Мальсибера в гостиной образовалась оглушающая тишина.

— Можно тебя на пару минут, София? — спросил Регулус.

Она молча кивнула и пошла за ним.

У Софии все еще бешено колотилось сердце. В основном потому, что Мальсибер попал в самую точку, сказав, что она не прочь пользоваться преимуществами своей фамилии и происхождением. Она не стеснялась использовать это в корыстных целях, аргументируя это тем, что раз уж ей «посчастливилось» родиться в такой семье, отказываться от всех этих благ просто грех и глупость. Но она никогда не придерживалась идей чистокровности, никогда не выказывала своего превосходства над другими, никогда не травила маглорожденных и никогда не считала себя лучше других.

Регулус вывел ее из гостиной в пустой коридор и без лишних предисловий сказал:

— Я понимаю, что тебе очень трудно пройти мимо и не высказать свое мнение, но не надо лишний раз злить Мальсибера.

Его лицо выражало полное спокойствие, но в глазах мелькало недовольство.

— Ты слышал вообще, что он говорил?! — возмутилась София. — Мне интересно, почему я одна сказала что-то против! Он же говорил про самый настоящий геноцид! А все и рты разинули! Какой-то пацан даже записывал!

— Он говорит то, что считает правильным. Во что верит. То, чему его учили с самого рождения, — Регулус нервно сглотнул и тяжело вздохнул. — И он совершенно прав, София.

— Прав?! — она вытаращила глаза на Регулуса. — Только не говори, что ты тоже так считаешь!

Регулус на секунду замялся, подбирая слова.

— Возможно, Генри высказался несколько резковато, но да, я согласен с общими идеями.

София уже открыла рот, чтобы в очередной раз возмутиться, но Регулус не дал ей и начать.

— Испокон веков чистокровные волшебники держали власть. И это было не без оснований. Мы сильнее, умнее и у нас множество преимуществ, таких как родовая магия, фамильные артефакты, более длительная продолжительность жизни и еще много всего по мелочи. Нам известно то, что гря…маглорожденные никогда не узнают. Мы умеем то, чему маглорожденные никогда не научатся.

— Ну так и научите их! Покажите и расскажите!

— Это невозможно, — перебил он. — Это абсурд! Думаешь, никто не пытался? Гряз…маглорожденные просто не хотят обучаться. От маглов им передалось все самое дурное: лень, слабость, зависть, инфантилизм, жадность, глупость…

— Я поняла тебя! — крикнула София, прерывая его поток. — И именно поэтому ты считаешь, что их надо убивать?

— Как сказал Мальсибер, никто никого убивать не собирается.

— Ты правда думаешь, что ваш Темный Лорд не встретит сопротивления? — усмехнулась София. — Что все согласятся с его средневековыми идеями?

— Ни одна смена власти не проходит без жертв, — спокойно ответил Регулус. — Это естественно. Но все быстро поймут, что сопротивление бесполезно и бессмысленно.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы была война? — разочаровано спросила она.

— Этого никто не хочет, София. Но иногда, это единственный вариант добиться справедливости и взять то, что тебе принадлежит по праву.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, Регулус, что если у вас будет война, погибнут не только грязнокровки, погибнет много чистокровных семей? Когда Грин-де-Вальд пытался прийти к власти, он уничтожил несколько древних родов просто потому, что те отказывались убивать по его приказу или сопротивлялись его зверскому режиму. В итоге, чистокровок стало еще меньше, чем было. Вашему Темному Лорду не мешало бы учиться на чужих ошибках.

— Поверь, Темный Лорд прекрасно понимает все риски.

София покачала головой и со злостью ответила:

— Ни черта у вас не выйдет.

— Поживем — увидим, — Регулус выглядел таким уверенным, будто он и минуты не сомневался в правильности своих убеждений и в успехе Темного Лорда.

_Впрочем, мне до этого нет никакого дела._

_…пусть делают, что хотят. Еще и впрягаться за долбанных англичан._

_Как будто мне больше всех надо._

София усмехнулась и махнула рукой. И вдруг она вспомнила еще кое-что:

— Кстати, что это там Мальсибер ляпнул насчет покровительства самого Блэка?

— Я в таком же замешательстве, как и ты, — Регулус театрально удивился и развел руки в стороны.

Она недоверчиво хмыкнула.

— Поверю тебе на слово, Регси. Как я тебе уже говорила, ничья защита мне не нужна.

— Я это прекрасно помню, София, — Регулус мягко улыбнулся. — И как я уже говорил тебе, я беспокоюсь столько не за тебя, сколько за других студентов.

София в ответ рассмеялась. Она успела увидеть, как в глазах Регулуса промелькнули хитрые искорки. Он прошел обратно к стене и произнес пароль.

— Идешь? — спросил у нее Регулус, перед проходом в гостиную.

— Нет, — София помотала головой и взглянула на наручные часы.

_Меня уже твой несносный брат ждет._

— У меня дела, — добавила София.

Регулус кивнул, попрощался и скрылся в проеме, который тут же превратился в сплошную стену.


	43. Неловкий момент

_**Северус Снейп** _

Северус с ужасом ожидал окончания срока, что ему дали на принятие решения. Он боялся того, что Пожиратели узнают, что у него есть улучшенное лекарство. Боялся того, что у Пожирателей есть доступ в дом. Боялся того, что они пойдут на крайние меры.

Улучшенная настойка, которую придумала Белби, помогла его матери. Помогла гораздо лучше, чем его прошлый вариант. Эйлин Принц по прежнему никуда не выходила из дома, получая только посылки от самого Северуса. Но, как следовало из ее письма, она давно не чувствовала себя такой бодрой и здоровой.

Северус не знал, надолго ли такой результат. К тому же, если Пожиратели имели доступ в дом, или же контролировали Эйлин удаленно, они все равно легко могли навредить ей.

Когда настал день икс, у Северуса даже появилась малодушная мысль не покидать гостиную. Не будет его — к нему не придет Мальсибер — ему не придется делать выбор. Но здравый смысл все-таки перевесил.

К его удивлению и величайшему облегчению, никто из слизеринцев к нему так и не пришел. Северус ловил на себе их взгляды и даже специально задержался после Защиты в одном кабинете с Мальсибером, но тот не удостоил его и словом. Северус засчитал это как небольшую победу. По крайней мере, он выиграл немного времени.

_И не без помощи Белби._

В пятницу пришло очередное письмо от матери, где она писала, что у нее вновь стали получаться простейшие заклинания, способности к которым у нее пропали вместе с первыми признаками болезни. Эта новость очень его обрадовала. А в душе даже поселилась надежда, что Эйлин сможет полностью выздороветь. Что, в свою очередь, избавит его от преследований Пожирателей.

***

Северус пошел в библиотеку, он хотел поискать информацию касательно волчьего противоядия для завтрашней работы с Белби. Набрав с десяток книг, он уселся в своем любимом дальнем углу, скрытом за высокими стеллажами.

Не успел он раскрыть первый учебник, как напротив него кто-то сел. Северус тут же вскинул голову. Напротив него сидела Эшли Грин и нервно теребила кончик своей длинной косы.

— Чем обязан? — спросил у нее Северус.

— Привет, Снейп… Северус, привет, — Грин явно нервничала. Она без конца облизывала губы, часто моргала и не знала куда деть руки.

— Привет, — ответил Северус неотрывно глядя на нее и теряясь в догадках, что ей от него нужно. — Если ты ищешь Ремуса, то он в гостиной.

— О, да-да, я знаю, но вообще-то я не его ищу, а тебя, — протараторила Грин.

— Меня? — Северус в удивлении приподнял брови.

— У меня возникла одна проблема. Даже не проблема. Не знаю, как правильно выразиться, — она вновь начала тараторить, — и я подумала, что ты сможешь мне помочь. Вообще-то, вначале я хотела пойти к Джеймсу Поттеру, но не смогла его найти. Может быть, смог бы помочь Сириус Блэк, но я его боюсь, он бывает таким агрессивным…

— Что за проблема, Грин? — перебил ее Северус. Ему было тяжело слушать ее бессвязный поток сознания.

— Ой, ты можешь звать меня Эшли, — она на миг расплылась в улыбке, но уголки губ тут же нервно дернулись, и улыбка сползла с лица. Грин явно боялась Северуса.

— Что за проблема, Эшли? — опять спросил Северус, стараясь сделать голос как можно мягче, но получилось, напротив, более зловеще. Она вновь нервно облизала губы и заерзала на стуле. У Северуса начало кончаться терпение. Он все еще не послал ее ко всем драклам исключительно из уважения к Ремусу. — Выкладывай уже, Грин. У меня своих дел выше крыши.

— Да-да, в общем, дело вот в чем, — Грин немного наклонилась вперед, — я бы хотела сказать…нет, то есть спросить. Да, я хотела узнать. Северус, ты не знаешь, у Ремуса кто-нибудь есть?

— В каком плане, кто-нибудь есть? — нахмурился Северус, он никогда не понимал, что творится в головах девчонок. И с ужасом представлял, что же творится в голове у Грин, у которой мысли просто хаотично мечутся и она выдает их в рандомном порядке.

— Он с кем-нибудь встречается? — полушепотом спросила Грин, перестав моргать.

— Разве он встречается не с тобой? — спросил Северус.

У Грин щеки запылали румянцем, в глазах появился блеск, а губы растянулись в улыбке.

— Он так говорил? — спросила она, восхищенно глядя на Северуса.

Северус только сейчас понял, что сказал что-то лишнее. Он не знал, да и никогда не задумывался, встречается ли Ремус с Грин. Да и сам Ремус по этому поводу ничего не говорил. Северус основывался исключительно на шутках Джеймса, который никогда не упускал возможности пошутить над Ремусом и его пуффендуйкой, которая за ним бегает.

Но судя по реакции Грин, Ремус с ней не встречался. А зная Ремуса, можно было бы предположить, что и не собирается.

Надо было сказать Грин, что Ремус ничего не говорил о том, что они встречаются. И при этом не подставить самого Ремуса. Да и не дать Грин ложных надежд.

Северус не понимал, как он мог оказаться в такой неприятной ситуации. Он не любил девчонок, не любил сплетни и обсуждения кто с кем встречается. И ему совсем не хотелось быть для Грин советчиком и помощником в делах, в которых он ничего не смыслит.

— Нет, он ничего не говорил, — ответил, наконец, Северус. Взгляд Грин тут же потух. Северус еле сдержался, чтобы не закатить глаза.

— А может быть, ему кто-то нравится? — спросила она, с надеждой глядя на Северуса.

— Не имею ни малейшего понятия, — ледяным тоном ответил Северус. — Если ты думаешь, что мы встречаемся в спальне после отбоя и обсуждаем сердечные дела друг друга, ты ошибаешься.

У Грин задрожала нижняя губа. Северус испугался, что она сейчас расплачется. Он не знал, что делать и как исправлять ситуацию.

— Ремус не из тех людей, кто легко с кем-то сходится, — сказал Северус, с осторожностью подбирая слова.

— Но почему?

— Я не зн…

— Ремус ведь такой замечательный, — перебила его Грин, — он такой добрый и милый, а еще очень умный. Он мне всегда помогает с Трансфигурацией и Защитой, а еще он меня однажды спас от слизеринцев.

— Что значит, спас от слизеринцев? — спросил Северус. У него появился небольшой интерес к этой паршивой ситуации.

— Ну, я видела то, что не должна была, — туманно ответила Грин, — а Ремус меня спас.

— И что ты видела? — у Северуса в предвкушении даже пульс ускорился. Может и от Грин будет толк, если она видела что-то стоящее.

— Вообще-то, я не должна говорить, — Грин опять понизила голос, — но я видела, как Нотт и Эйвери целовались и делали кое-что еще.

Интерес пропал так же быстро, как и появился.

_В этой школе хоть кто-нибудь озабочен тем, чтобы учиться? А не просто озабочен…_

Северус скривился и откинулся на спинку стула. Грин молча смотрела на него, но надолго ее не хватило.

— Так что мне делать, Северус?

— Знаешь, Грин… Эшли, тебе лучше поговорить об этом с самим Ремусом.

— Я пыталась! — воскликнула Грин, — столько раз намекала и вообще…а он всегда уходит от разговора. А я ведь чувствую, что тоже ему нравлюсь. И девочки говорят, что он так смотрит на меня…

Тут уж Северус не сдержался и закатил глаза, презрительно хмыкнув.

— Ладно, я знаю, кто тебе может помочь…

— Кто?! — у Грин опять заблестели глаза.

— Сириус Блэк, — ответил Северус, наслаждаясь ее реакцией.

— Он злой, — неуверенно сказала она. — Иногда я его боюсь.

— Ну, ко мне же ты не побоялась подойти.

— Ты хотя бы не кричишь, — сказала Грин, вытаращив глаза.

— Сириус тоже не кричит, просто у него такая манера общения, — усмехнулся Северус. — В любом случае, помочь может только он. Он же у нас главный специалист по вопросам, как добиться расположения у противоположного пола. К тому же, если вопрос касается Ремуса, он никогда не откажет в помощи.

Эти доводы, кажется, подействовали на Грин. Северус уже даже расслабился и успокоился, что смог спихнуть эту проблему на Сириуса.

— Да, наверное, ты прав, — протянула она и тяжело вздохнула. — Не знаешь, где его можно найти?

— В пятницу вечером? — хмыкнул Северус, — полагаю, в одной из факультетских гостиных.

_Да, жаль, я не увижу гнев Бродяги, когда Грин вытащит его из объятий очередной девицы._

_…удачи, Грин._

Грин еще раз тяжело вздохнула и поднялась.

— В любом случае, спасибо, Северус, — она неловко улыбнулась и снова схватилась за кончик своей косы, как за спасательный круг. — И, пожалуйста, не говори Ремусу, что я к тебе подходила.

— Хорошо, а ты не говори Сириусу, что это я тебя к нему отправил.

Грин кивнула и стремительной походкой улетела.

Северус попытался выкинуть все лишние мысли из головы и снова взял учебник. Но опять, не успел он его раскрыть, рядом нависла черная тень.

— Привет, Снейп, — Белби бросила сумку на пол, и устало опустилась на соседний стул.

— Привет, — ответил Северус, следя за тем, как она садится рядом. — Мы же завтра встречаемся.

— И завтра тоже, — кивнула она. Белби выглядела бледнее обычного, а и без того впалые щеки, провалились еще сильнее.

— У тебя все нормально? — с легким беспокойством спросил Северус.

— Более чем, — равнодушно ответила она и взглянула на него покрасневшими глазами.

У Северуса возникло мимолетное желание допытаться, что у нее происходит. Но он быстро себя одернул, напомнив, что вмешиваться в проблемы девчонок себе дороже.

— Всего лишь не выспалась, — добавила Белби и усмехнулась. — Да и замучилась ждать, пока от тебя эта блондинка уйдет.

— Грин? — нахмурился Северус.

— Может быть и Грин, без понятия, как ее зовут, — Белби пожала плечами и едким тоном добавила: — Вроде бы это не в твоем стиле — девиц в библиотеку водить.

— Никого я никуда не водил! — Северус почувствовал, как у него вспыхнули щеки.

Белби с интересом на него посмотрела, изогнув одну бровь и ухмыляясь.

— Ты покраснел, Снейп. Не знала, что ты умеешь.

— Грин приходила по делу! — огрызнулся Северус, чувствуя, как уже и шея покрывается красными пятнами.

— Благодаря репутации твоих друзей, всем известно, что это за дела — за последней партой, за стеллажами и в самом темном углу, — съязвила она.

Северус почувствовал себя оскорбленным до глубины души.

— Каждый думает в меру своей испорченности, Белби, — прошипел он, — а я всего лишь помог Грин с одним вопросом.

Белби усмехнулась, но ничего не ответила, а Северуса уже понесло.

— И кстати, тебе-то откуда знать, чем занимаются мои друзья за последней партой в темном углу? Не понаслышке знаешь?

Белби пронзила его суровым взглядом.

— Притормози, Снейп, если не хочешь в будущем всю свою еду проверять на наличие ядов.

Он в ответ наградил ее тяжелым взглядом и спросил:

— Для чего ты пришла?

Белби достала учебник из сумки и не спеша нашла нужную страницу. Достала свои записи и аккуратно разложила их на парте. Северус знал, что она специально испытывает его терпение.

— Я хотела обсудить древние мифы.

Северус закатил глаза. Белби, к счастью, этого не заметила. Он был более чем уверен, что это пустая трата времени, но согласился ее выслушать.

— Самые ранние записи, что мне удалось найти, датируются девятым веком нашей эры, — сказала Белби и показала на книгу, — тут есть копии и выдержки тех документов, где упоминается о первых людях-волках.

Белби начала рассказывать о том, что в те времена ликантропия не считалась болезнью, а была даром свыше. Люди, способные обращаться в волков, обладали сверхсилой, нечеловеческой выдержкой. Они были более ловкие и быстрые. Обладали мощным иммунитетом и жили в два-три раза дольше, чем обычные волшебники. Люди-волки не были подвержены ни магловским, ни волшебным болезням. Их не берет ни один яд, помимо аконита. Они обладают отменной регенерацией и способны противостоять многим заклинаниям, вплоть до третьего уровня. У них высоко развиты обоняние, зрение и слух. Они способны учуять запахи за много миль, видеть в темноте и на многие мили вперед и слышать даже сквозь стены. Они тонко чувствуют эмоциональный фон человека и его малейшие изменения. Они обладают силой убеждения и способны взять волю человека себе под контроль, не используя никакого волшебства. Но всего этого можно добиться, только если полностью принять свою волчью сущность и позволить ей взять контроль над человеческой. При регулярных и упорных тренировках, две сущности объединяются в одну. В этом случае, человек может обращаться в волка не только в дни полной луны, но и в любой другой момент. Он также способен осознавать происходящее в моменты обращений и отдавать отчет своим действиям.

Многие люди в те времена специально селились поблизости от стай оборотней, чтобы их покусали. Потому что помимо остальных перечисленных плюсов, также возрастала и магическая мощь волшебника.

— Понимаешь? В те времена ликантропия не была болезнью, — сказала Белби, — стоило лишь научиться жить с этим. Возрастают не только физические способности, но и магические.

— И что ты предлагаешь? — нахмурился Северус, глядя на нее своими черными глазами, — перестать пытаться создать волчье противоядие?

— Конечно же, нет, — резко ответила она. — Помимо очевидных достоинств, есть и минусы. При слиянии двух сущностей, у оборотней возрастает жестокость и агрессия. Они становятся более озлобленными. Они забывают, что такое милосердие, жалость, любовь, доброта. В порыве гнева они способны убить родных и близких…

— Тогда к чему это все? — спросил Северус, с недовольством складывая руки на груди.

— Это интересный факт…

— Интересный факт? — опять перебил ее Северус и посмотрел на часы, — то есть ты потратила сорок минут моего времени, просто чтобы рассказать «интересный факт», который никак не может помочь?

— Еще. Раз. Снейп. Ты. Меня. Перебьешь, — раздельно произнесла Белби, — и я, клянусь Мерлином, прокляну тебя прямо на месте.

Белби выглядела по-настоящему злой, и Северусу даже стало немного не по себе.

— Ладно, извини, — проворчал он, — продолжай.

— В те времена хоть и многие хотели стать оборотнями, но было и немало тех, кому это не нравилось и тех, кто пытался их истребить или же подавить их силу, — вновь продолжила Белби. — И самым популярным оружием являлись пики из обсидиана. Обсидиан, он же коготь дьявола, — разновидность вулканического стекла, отличающаяся высокой прочностью и необычными магическими свойствами.

— Магические свойства? Какие? — усмехнулся Северус. — Разве из обсидиана не делают шары для гаданий и прорицаний?

Встретившись с глазами Белби, в которых плескалась ледяная ярость, он опять извинился за свое невежество.

— Обсидиан помогает подавить агрессию, негатив и все скрытые отрицательные эмоции, — сказала Белби. — Он способен привести оборотня в состояние покоя и умиротворения. В те времена люди делали из него оружие и выходили с ним на охоту на оборотней. Если им удавалось поймать хотя бы одного, они его запирали и потом регулярно поили обсидиановым отваром. Это помогало оборотню вновь разделить свою сущность на волчью и человеческую. Известно несколько случаев, когда после разделения, при регулярном употреблении отвара, человек обращался при полной луне и мог полностью себя контролировать.

У Северуса появилось пара вопросов, но он не решался в очередной раз ее перебить. К счастью, Белби сама озвучила ответ на его немой вопрос:

— Конечно, сейчас трудно сказать, контролировал ли оборотень себя из-за обсидианового отвара или же у него сохранилась эта возможность при слиянии его сущностей, но попробовать надо.

— Да, попробовать надо, — согласился Северус, с недовольством отмечая, что это опять произошло. Белби опять умудрилась найти что-то стоящее. Он считал, что идея на счет мифов и древних легенд полный бред, но Белби и здесь смогла найти нечто особенное. Что-то, что может им помочь продвинуться.

Северус пообещал себе, что займется работой над волчьим противоядием более плотно и больше не позволит Белби каждый раз быть впереди него. У него тоже имелось несколько хороших идей, но у Белби их всегда было раза в два больше. Северус утешал себя тем, что она и ошибается гораздо чаще него. Но как говорила сама Белби, не ошибается тот, кто ничего не делает. И в очередной раз ставила его на место.

— Тогда завтра же им и займемся, — предложил Северус. — Сейчас я занят.

Белби кивнула и стала складывать свои вещи обратно в сумку.

— Извини, что потратила так много твоего времени, — язвительным тоном сказала Белби, — а ведь я даже не по графику.

Северус опять почувствовал легкое раздражение.

— Вот именно, в следующий раз придерживайся расписания, — тем же тоном, ответил он. — Или хотя бы предупреждай.

— Непременно, — хмыкнула она, поднимаясь со стула, — мне и самой не доставляет удовольствия ждать, пока ты закончишь с какой-нибудь девицей.

Северус тоже встал, чтобы не смотреть на нее снизу-вверх.

— И почему тебя это так волнует? — вкрадчиво спросил он, — сама хочешь оказаться на месте этой девицы?

Белби удивленно приподняла брови.

— Будь уверен, Снейп, — холодно произнесла она, делая шаг ему навстречу. — Если я захочу, я окажусь.

— Неужели?

Северус не успел никак среагировать. Он не успел ни о чем подумать. Не успел ничего предпринять. Не успел уклониться. Не успел выдохнуть.

Белби сделала еще один шаг, разделяющий их и, обхватив его голову руками, прижалась к его рту губами.

Северус так и стоял, с широко распахнутыми глазами и не дыша. И ощущал мятный привкус губ Белби, ее горячее дыхание и ее холодные пальцы на своем лице. Сердце грозилось выпрыгнуть из груди.

Он не знал, сколько длился этот неловкий момент, пока их не отвлек страшный грохот. Они оба вздрогнули и повернулись на шум.

— Pardonne-moi, не хотела вам мешать, — Бланк расплылась в гадкой ухмылке, подняла с пола упавший учебник и, развернувшись, устремилась между стеллажами.

Северус бросился за ней.

— А ну, стой, Бланк, — сказал он ей, грубо хватая за предплечье. Бланк остановилась и медленно повернулась к нему, по-прежнему с ухмылкой на губах.

— Только сболтнешь кому-нибудь, — прошипел он ей в лицо, — и…будешь проверять еду на наличие ядов до конца своих дней.

Когда эту угрозу сказала ему Белби, звучало очень зловеще и пугающе, но Бланк такое заявление, кажется, только развеселило.

— Ты слишком высокого мнения о себе, Снейп, если думаешь, что мне не плевать, кого ты там по углам зажимаешь.

— Никого я не зажимаю! — огрызнулся он.

Бланк коротко рассмеялась.

— Это точно, — усмехнулась она и кивнула за стеллажи, — скорее это она тебя зажимала.

Северус сильнее сдавил ее руку, застав Бланк сморщиться от боли.

— Дать тебе один совет, Снейп? — Бланк расплылась в улыбке. — Когда тебя целует девушка, убегать в ту же минуту за другой, не самый лучший вариант.

Он негромко выругался, отпустил ее и пошел обратно.

Белби уже ушла.

Северус сел за стол и взял первый попавшийся учебник. Он старался успокоиться и отвлечься. Но мысли в голове метались с безумной скоростью.

_Что с ними со всеми сегодня?_

_Вначале Грин. Потом Белби… еще эта змея. Только бы ей хватило мозгов не трепаться об этом. Мерлин…_

Северус не понимал, что нашло на Белби, и не знал, как реагировать на это. Она никогда не привлекала его, как девушка. Он всегда уважал ее за ум и находчивость, за ее сдержанность и черное чувство юмора. Конечно, ему нравилось проводить с ней время за работой, слушать ее рассуждения, а уж как он любил на пару с ней проехаться по умственным способностям остальных студентов. Но он даже в страшном сне не мог представить, что она рассчитывает на что-то большее.

_Мерлин, за что мне это?_

_…и что теперь будет?_

Северус переживал, как дальше они будут с Белби работать после этого. Лучший вариант, по его мнению, сделать вид, что ничего не было. Но некоторая неловкость сохранится в любом случае и это его раздражало.

_Все женщины глупые. Тут нет, и никогда не было, никаких исключений._

Промучившись над книгами еще неизвестное количество времени, он собрал вещи и пошел в гостиную.

В спальню он вошел ровно с ударами колокола, извещающими об отбое. Там уже были Джеймс и Ремус.

Джеймс в своей квиддичной форме лежал на постели и громко жаловался на погоду. Ремус ему изредка невпопад отвечал и читал какой-то учебник, сидя на кровати.

Северус прошел до своей кровати и сгрузил все учебники на тумбочку, планируя почитать хотя бы перед сном. Он уже сходил в душ и переоделся в пижаму, когда в комнату вошел Сириус. Как и всегда в последние дни, в прекрасном расположении духа.

— Вы уже готовитесь ко сну, девочки? Правильно, времени-то уже половина одиннадцатого!

Ему никто не ответил, все были уставшие или без настроения.

— А почему такое похоронное настроение? — усмехнулся Сириус.

Он прошел до кровати Ремуса и с размаху завалился рядом с ним.

— Рем, хочешь услышать нечто славное? — спросил Сириус с самым похотливым выражением лица.

— Не уверен, — ответил Ремус, нахмурившись, глядя на Сириуса, — но ты ведь в любом случае скажешь.

— Ко мне недавно Грин подходила, — сказал Сириус, привлекая внимания не только Ремуса, но и Джеймса с Северусом, — подходит такая, и спрашивает, — Сириус сделал очень тонкий и писклявый голосок, который совершенно не походил на голос Грин, — Сириус, я так безумно сильно влюблена в Ремуса, я все пытаюсь его склонить к интиму, а он ни в какую! Дай мне совет, пожалуйста, о, мудрый, Сириус! Как мне залезть к Ремусу в трусы?

Джеймс громко рассмеялся.

— О, Боже, — протянул Ремус, закрывая лицо ладонями, — Сириус, пожалуйста, скажи, что ты не давал ей никаких советов. И никаких надежд.

Северус вдруг почувствовал легкий укол совести. Он же знал, что Ремус не приемлет никаких отношений, и надо было попытаться донести это до Грин. А вместо этого он отправил ее к Сириусу, который, конечно же, не упустил случая развлечься и сделать все по-своему, да еще и в какой-нибудь извращенной форме. Страшно представить, что пережила бедняжка Грин. Но ее упорству можно позавидовать. Северус не ожидал, что она справится с поиском Сириуса так быстро. Он вообще сомневался, что ей хватит смелости подойти к Сириусу, учитывая, как она глаза таращила, когда говорила о нем.

— В смысле? — Сириус приподнялся на локтях и посмотрел на Ремуса, — почему это? Я ей все рассказал, — он расплылся в улыбке, — ну, не совсем все, про твою пушистую душу я, ясное дело, умолчал. Но все твои привычки, все что ты любишь и не любишь… Теперь она во всеоружии и начнет более мощную атаку. Так что, готовься!

— Ты трепло, Бродяга, — сказал ему Северус, усмехнувшись.

— Между прочим! — Сириус сел на кровати и возмущенно уставился на Северуса, — она сказала, что это ты ее ко мне послал!

— Значит, Грин тоже трепло, — проворчал Северус, — ведь я просил ее об этом не говорить.

— Кстати, — Сириус повернулся к Ремусу, — если что, я тоже тебе ничего не говорил.

— Мерлин, просто кошмар, — страдальчески сморщившись, произнес Ремус, — что мне с ней делать теперь?

— В каком плане, что делать? Она же тебе нравится, — утвердительно сказал Джеймс.

— Ты же знаешь, Джеймс, — сказал Ремус, вставая с кровати, — у нас с ней ничего не может быть! Почему каждый раз приходится это объяснять?

— Потому что это чушь собачья! — сказал Сириус, поднимаясь следом за ним. — Ты вбил себе в голову, что ты весь такой страшный и опасный, а это ни черта не так!

— Я оборотень, Сириус, — устало сказал Ремус, печально опустив плечи, — я страшный и опасный зверь.

— Ну ты хотя бы говори это с угрозой в голосе! — сказал Джеймс. — А то звучит так, будто ты нам признаешься в том, что подбираешь бездомных котят и пристраиваешь их в добрые руки.

Сириус еще секунду сдерживался, а потом расхохотался на пару с Джеймсом. Не выдержал и Северус. Не смеялся только Ремус, который сейчас выглядел глубоко несчастным.

Вечная история, вечные споры — Ремус и его неприятие себя. Сколько помнит Северус, хотя бы пару раз в месяц, но эта тема всегда поднимается в их компании на повышенных тонах.

— Хорош уже ломаться, Луни, — Сириус подошел и закинул руку ему на плечо, — что ты как девка, в самом деле. Дай ей шанс.

— Дай шанс себе! — добавил Джеймс. — Ты всегда так переживаешь, словно если согласишься на одно свидание, тебя сразу потащат под венец.

— Женщины коварные, они могут! — сказал Сириус, глядя на Джеймса, — в этом плане осторожность не помешает.

— И вообще, вдруг у вас с Грин и не выйдет ничего, — предположил Джеймс, — ты так торопишь события, а вдруг вы с ней повстречаетесь месяц-другой, да разойдетесь.

— Да, что если она скажет, — продолжил Сириус, — нет, Ремус слишком очаровательно добрый и милый.

— Он хороший и заботливый, — добавил Джеймс, — я его недостойна.

— И такой умный, — также добавил Северус, — это явно не по мне.

— И его мохнатый зад слишком восхитительный для меня, — закончил Сириус.

— Да, уверен, Эшли именно так и сказала бы, — проворчал Ремус, недовольно глядя на друзей.

— Рем, это же совершенно нечестно, что ты за нее все решаешь, — сказал Джеймс, — может она и не против будет, узнав о твоей пушистой особенности.

— Дело в том, что против я, — резко сказал Ремус. — Никто не достоин жить с оборотнем.

— Жить с оборотнем, — Джеймс театрально сморщился, — жить с оборотнем придется лишь одну ночь в месяц! Думаю, любой человек способен такое пережить.

— Просто скажи уже, что ты сходишь с ней на это долбанное свидание, — не выдержав вконец, сказал Сириус, — зря что ли я распинался перед ней пол вечера.

Ремус нервно заламывал пальцы на руках и постоянно перебегал взглядом с одного на другого.

— Ладно, — наконец, выдавил он.

— Ладно, — повторил Сириус и усмехнулся, — вы только посмотрите на него, как будто одолжение нам делает!

Сириус убрал руку с его плеча и похлопал по спине.

— Ты только посмотри, Рем, какой ты напряженный, — Сириус расплылся в гадкой ухмылке, кого-то очень напомнив Северусу, — тебе не помешает подружку завести. Глядишь, и перепадет что-нибудь.

— Не надо все опошлять, Сириус, — поморщился Ремус, скидывая его руку со спины.

— Вот-вот, видишь, — Сириус уже вошел в раж, — ты нервный, напряженный, недовольный. А все это из-за неудовлетворенности. Тебе просто некуда направить всю свою сексуальную энергию.

Джеймс над этим похихикал со своей кровати, привлекая к себе внимание Сириуса.

— А ты над чем смеешься, Сохатый? — ухмыльнулся он, — тебя от неудовлетворенности спасают только изнурительные тренировки. На самом деле странно, что при такой горячей внешности, Эванс оказалось такой недотрогой.

— Еще слово про Лили, Сириус, — тут же разозлился Джеймс, — и я превращу тебя в табурет до конца выходных!

Тут уже посмеялся Северус. Зная любовь Джеймса к трансфигурации, его угроза была легко осуществимой.

На смех Северуса к нему повернулся Сириус и показал на того рукой.

— Вот еще одно неудовлетворенное лицо! — Сириус расплылся в широкой улыбке и показал на себя, — а вот лицо человека счастливого и полностью удовлетворенного.

Северус хмуро посмотрел на Сириуса. Тот и правда сверкал, словно новенький котел из золота.

— Мне одному приходится отдуваться за нас четверых, — произнес Сириус.

— Как будто тебя это расстраивает, — проворчал Ремус.

— Как будто тебя кто-то просит, — одновременно с ним, сказал Северус. Все-таки Сириус как никто другой, умел действовать на нервы.

Сириус еще с мгновение на них самодовольно посмотрел, а потом пошел на выход.

— Меня уже ждут, — сказал он им, — а вы все подумайте над тем, что вам непременно надо потра…

— Прекрати, Сириус, — прикрикнул Ремус, под громкое ворчание Джеймса и Северуса.

— …хаться, — закончил Сириус и со смехом скрылся за дверью.

— Бродяга порой просто невыносим, — в полной тишине сказал Джеймс, а Ремус и Северус с ним молча согласились.

Джеймс тяжело вздохнул и поднялся с кровати, направляясь в ванную.

— Хотя в чем-то он, конечно, прав, — сказал он, — что делает его еще более невыносимым.

Северус очень долго ворочался в постели в попытках уснуть. Из головы никак не шла последняя брошенная фраза Сириуса. Северус часто удивлялся способности Сириуса свести абсолютную любую тему к сексу. Раньше ему компанию и Джеймс составлял, умудряясь опошлить любой разговор. Но сейчас Джеймс встречается с Лили и, очевидно из-за того, что у них еще ничего не было, шутит он на эти темы уже не так охотно.

В любой другой день Северус бы пропустил эту фразу мимо ушей, но сейчас в голове вдруг появился вопрос: может быть и правда надо? Девушки у него никогда не было. Он даже никогда не целовался, если не считать неловко момента с Белби и несчастного случая на пятом курсе, когда на него напала одна слизеринка, пытаясь запихать ему в рот свой язык.

Впрочем, девушками он никогда и не интересовался. Все его мысли и время всегда были заняты научными исследованиями или же совместными проделками с Мародерами. И бегать за девушками у него никогда не было ни времени, ни желания. Более того, он всегда считал все физические потребности низменными и недостойными внимания умного человека.

В голове всплыл образ Белби. Северус вспомнил вкус ее губ, в которых отчетливо угадывался аромат мяты, который являлся ее излюбленным ингредиентом, и который она добавляла чуть ли ни в каждое зелье. Он вспомнил, как она обхватила его лицо своими тонкими и такими холодными пальцами. И то, как у него ускорилось сердцебиение.

Внизу живота все болезненно скрутило. Северус с ужасом осознал, что на него накатывает возбуждение. Ему стало трудно дышать. В переходном возрасте с ним такое часто случалось, но в последнее время он спокойно жил без этих дискомфортных ощущений.

Северус понимал, что от этого легко можно избавиться одним старым, но действенным способом. Но делать это с мыслями о Белби, которая не желала покидать голову, он не мог. Северус знал, после этого он точно не сможет смотреть ей в глаза. Оставалось лишь перетерпеть.

С большим трудом, но Северус смог полностью очистить свое сознание, благо талант к окклюменции никуда не исчез, с появлением такого позорного для него возбуждения. А очистив сознание от всех лишних мыслей и эмоций, он тут же провалился в сон.

***

Его вечернее упражнение в очистке сознания значительно помогло ему успокоиться. Утром он еще раз закрепил результат, проделав несложные техники окллюменции, и отправился на завтрак.

После завтрака Северус сразу же пошел в лабораторию, где должен был встретиться с Белби. Он шел с хладнокровной решительностью и спокойствием. И надеждой, что Белби хватит ума делать вид, что никакого недоразумения между ними не происходило.

Она, как и всегда, пришла позже него. Северус уже достал необходимые ингредиенты и разжег огонь под котлом, и даже успел почитать о свойствах обсидиана.

— Привет, Снейп, — Белби опустилась на соседний стул и стала раскладывать свои вещи.

— Привет, — ответил он, слегка скосив на нее глаза. Он чувствовал, как у него участился пульс, и это начало нервировать.

— Есть что-нибудь интересное? — она кивнула на учебник, который он читал.

— Да, — хриплым голосом ответил он и прокашлялся, — оказывается, обсидиан является единственным нейтральным ингредиентом. Он не способен ни снижать действие других ингредиентов, ни усиливать их мощь. В любом зелье он всегда выполняет только свою роль, никак не влияя на остальной состав, — говорил Северус, глядя в учебник и не решаясь поднять на Белби глаза. — А также на зелье совершенно никак не влияет время и порядок его добавления в котел и необходимо учитывать лишь его дозировку. В своем роде, обсидиан совершенно уникален.

— Ну, это я уже знала, — хмыкнула Белби, — но хорошо и то, что ты избавил меня от очередной лекции для тебя.

Северус на нее недовольно посмотрел. Встретившись с ней взглядом, он уловил все то напряжение, что царило сейчас между ними. Напряжение нарастало не только в воздухе, но и в его паху.

Он с трудом отвел взгляд от нее.

— Раз ты такая умная, у тебя уже, наверное, и формула есть? — спросил он.

— Формулы пока что нет, — сказала Белби. Северус чувствовал на себе ее тяжелый взгляд, от которого ему было очень некомфортно. — Решила и для тебя что-нибудь оставить. Не все же мне делать.

Северус снова повернулся к ней, отмечая, что у нее сегодня какая-то другая прическа. Обычно она ходила с распущенными волосами, ровный срез которых был чуть выше плеч. Но сегодня она убрала пряди от лица и заколола их на затылке.

_Или она всегда так ходила?.. Мерлин, да какая разница?_

— Отлично, значит, я займусь формулой. А ты можешь рассчитать дозировку.

Белби что-то негромко промычала себе под нос. Как понял Северус, она согласилась.

Следующие пара часов работы прошли в гробовой тишине. Раньше они постоянно о чем-нибудь разговаривали. Обсуждали свою работу, различные научные статьи, методы преподавания Слизнорта и Вектор. Насмехались над не очень умными студентами, и кто что учудил на занятиях. Поэтому сейчас тишина очень давила и угнетала.

Напряжение и болезненные ощущения в штанах тоже никуда не уходили, мешая думать и постоянно отвлекая.

Он иногда бросал на Белби короткие взгляды. Она стояла возле котла и проводила опыты с лунным камнем. Из-за исходящего из котла голубоватого свечения, ее лицо выглядело нереальным. Кожа мерцала, словно холодный мрамор. В черных глазах сверкали отблески огня, делая ее жуткой и прекрасной одновременно.

Внутри него все съеживалось при взгляде на нее, доставляя дискомфорт и неудобства.

Северус во всем винил Белби. Если бы не ее помутнение разума, было бы сейчас все прекрасно, как и раньше. А то, что сейчас с ним происходило, совершенно не вписывалось в его привычный уклад жизни.

_И вот обязательно ей надо было все испортить._

— И долго ты собираешься строить из себя святую невинность? — спросила Белби, прервав его размышления по поводу женщин и их привычки все портить.

Он повернулся к ней. Белби стояла над котлом, что-то туда подбрасывая и помешивая, при этом пристально глядя ему в глаза.

— О чем ты, Белби? — спросил Северус, стараясь скрыть напряжение в голосе и придать ему равнодушный тон.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я и тут давала тебе постоянные подсказки?

_Ну вот кто ее за язык тянет?_

Как бы Северус не старался притворяться, что ничего не было, но, кажется, неудобного разговора не избежать.

— Если ты про вчерашний неловкий момент, то я хотел дать тебе возможность забыть об этом, — ответил Северус, поднимаясь со стула.

— Вот как? — она вскинула брови. — Хочешь сказать, это не ты меня провоцировал и посылал сигналы?

Северус впал в ступор и даже приоткрыл от удивления рот.

— Какие еще сигналы?! — спросил он, вытаращившись на нее. — Ответь, Белби. А то вдруг я и сейчас их тебе посылаю?

Тишину прерывало только тихое бурление зелья. Но Северусу казалось, что его сердце стучит так оглушительно, что можно услышать с астрономической башни.

— Именно, Снейп, — тихо сказал Белби, выходя из-за парты, — флюиды от тебя так и прут.

Он потерял дар речи от такого заявления. Уж что-что, а никакие флюиды он точно не испускает.

— Флюиды? — с глупым видом переспросил он. — Ты надышалась чем-то? — Северус кивнул на ее котел. Он, как мог, сохранял спокойствие, хотя в голосе проскальзывали высокие, несвойственные ему нотки.

— Хватит прикидываться дурачком, — сказала Белби, походя все ближе к нему. Северус даже отшатнулся назад, тут же уперевшись в парту. Белби остановилась в паре шагов от него и усмехнулась. — Ты не перестаешь меня удивлять, Снейп.

Северус смотрел в ее глаза, не в силах отвести взгляда. Была в Белби какая-то ледяная и непоколебимая уверенность в себе, что притягивала его. Что-то едва уловимое, что проскальзывало в ее черных глазах, в ее резких движениях, в ее низком голосе.

— Что ты делаешь? — сиплым голос спросил он, когда она сделала еще шаг навстречу.

Белби подняла руку и на миг зависла. Кончиками пальцев, слегка касаясь его скулы, провела линию вниз, вызвав судорогу во всем его теле и тяжелый вздох. Напряжение внизу живота стало невыносимым.

Она опять усмехнулась и опустила руку вниз.

Белби вдруг сложила руки на груди и нахмурила брови.

— Скажи, Снейп, — она кивнула на его записи, — как продвигается написание формулы?

Его мысли сейчас были так далеко от формулы, от обсидиана и от волчьего противоядия, что он с трудом улавливал, о чем она говорит. Она повернула голову и пробежала глазами по пергаменту.

— Смотрю, ты и на дюйм не продвинулся, — язвительно сказала она. — Что-то не так? Есть затруднения?

Северус не мог вымолвить и слово. Язык перестал слушаться, а мозг отказывался соображать.

— Очевидно, — выдавил он, в попытках сострить, — это все мои флюиды, что мешают работать.

— Так значит, не мне одной они мешают? — Белби приподняла одну бровь и еще слегка приблизилась. Северус отказывался понимать любые намеки, продолжая стоять, словно его парализовало и вцепившись пальцами в край парты.

Белби немного наклонила голову к плечу, продолжая смотреть ему в глаза.

— Что с тобой не так, Снейп?

Дышать становилось все труднее. Сопротивляться обжигающему чувству внутри — тоже. Белби была слишком близко. Непозволительно близко.

— Ты слишком близко, — выдохнул он.

— Тебя это смущает? — спросила она, приблизившись еще сильнее.

Северус медленно опустил взгляд на ее губы, которые тут же растянулись в усмешке. Он взметнул взгляд обратно на ее глаза. Белби прищурилась и покачала головой.

— Кажется, я поняла, — тихо сказала она, — у тебя еще никого не было…

Северус не дал ей закончить и резким движением притянул ее к себе, впиваясь в ее губы и дрожа всем телом, желая немедленно избавиться от царившего напряжения.

У Северуса тряслись руки. Он с трудом застегнул брюки и, накинув рубашку, отвернулся от Белби, дрожащими пальцами застегивая пуговицы.

Он все еще с трудом понимал происходящее и не до конца осознавал, что только что случилось. Белби же была спокойна, как удав.

— Вот видишь, — сказала она, возвращаясь к котлу и на ходу надевая и расправляя мантию, — зато теперь можно спокойно работать, не отвлекаясь на посторонние мысли.

— Сплошные плюсы, — буркнул Северус.

— Рада, что ты это понимаешь, — усмехнулась она.

Северус внимательно на нее посмотрел. Белби выглядела так, будто сейчас произошло нечто обыденное. Хотя в ее глазах больше не было недовольства, да и брови они не хмурила, как обычно. И даже появилось какое-то расслабленное выражение лица.

_Видимо, по мнению Сириуса, именно так выглядит удовлетворенный человек._

Вспомнив о Сириусе, он представил, как бы друг отреагировал на такую новость. И представленное совсем ему не понравилось. Впрочем, видеть реакцию Джеймса ему тоже не хотелось.

Немного подумав, он сказал:

— Лучше об этом никому не говорить.

Белби подняла на него насмешливый взгляд.

— Уже поздно, я отправила сову в «Пророк».

Северус не удержался и усмехнулся. Все возвращалось на круги своя. К Белби вернулось ее чувство юмора и ее взгляд, а-ля «какая же ты дубина стоеросовая».

— Прекрасно, — сказал он и сел за написание формулы.


	44. Трудный выбор

_**Ремус Люпин** _

Всю субботу Ремус провел в гостиной, покидая ее только для того, чтобы спуститься в Большой зал, проверяя перед этим по Карте, чтобы там не было Эшли.

Ремус принял окончательное и твердое решение, прекратить с ней любые, даже дружеские, отношения. Он уже чувствовал, что привязался к ней, привык видеть ее каждый день и общаться с ней. Он уже просыпался и засыпал с мыслями об Эшли, а этого допускать никак было нельзя. И он не мог позволить Эшли привязаться к нему, хотя то, что она обратилась за помощью к его друзьям, очень походило на отчаянный шаг.

Ремус старался полностью отключить все чувства и эмоции, пытаясь рассуждать здраво и правильно, так, как того требует его положение. Его принципы и убеждения говорили ему, что все это плохо кончится, и надо было прервать все контакты с ней еще в самом начале.

Все это вылилось в очередную ссору с друзьями. Джеймс пытался убедить его, что Эшли слишком хорошая и добрая, чтобы отвернуться от него, если узнает о его особенности. Ремус приводил этот же аргумент в свою пользу, говоря, что она не достойна такого. Северус советовал ему относиться ко всей этой ситуации проще. Как и Сириус, который предлагал не заморачиваться, потому что еще неизвестно, что после школы будет, а просто получать удовольствие от ее общества.

Но Ремус не мог так легкомысленно к этому относиться. Он не допускал мысли о несерьезных отношениях и не мог не думать о будущем. А свое будущее он прекрасно осознавал. Будущее, в котором ему — оборотню, нет места. Его непременно ждала нищета, поскольку ни один уважающий себя человек не возьмет оборотня на работу. Это невозможность иметь детей, из-за риска, что они унаследуют волчий ген. И это полная изоляция от волшебного мира, потому что оборотни в нем изгои и отбросы. И во все это болото он ни за что не потащит за собой Эшли.

Ремус уже давно смирился с тем фактом, что его ждет тяжелая и непростая жизнь. К тому же, судьба и так подарила ему то, о чем он раньше и мечтать не мог — друзей. Самых лучших друзей, которые только могут быть. Друзей, которые принимают его со всеми его особенностями, которые всегда рядом и всегда поддержат. И которых он каждый месяц подвергает смертельной опасности. Поэтому подвергать опасности еще одного человека, и лишать его нормальной жизни, Ремус никогда не станет.

Мародеры не согласились с его решением, но дальше спорить не стали.

Ремус весь день собирался с духом, подбирал слова и планировал, что скажет и как. Он надеялся, что Эшли спокойно это воспримет, все-таки, они не так давно знакомы и не так много времени проводили вместе. Хотя, лично ему, вполне хватило времени, чтобы позволить себе лишние мысли и надежды.

Он решил, что завтра обязательно с ней поговорит.

***

Вечером пришли Джеймс с Лили и сказали, что встретили Хагрида, который завтра приглашает их всех посмотреть на его нового питомца.

— Судя по его довольной великаньей физиономии, — сказал Джеймс, садясь рядом с ним на диван, — я надеюсь, что это какой-нибудь нюхлер, а не дракон или химера.

— Хагрид бы не стал заводить опасных существ, — сказала Лили, строго глядя на Джеймса.

— О, Лили, дорогая, — улыбнулся он, приобнимая ее за плечи, — помяни мое слово, когда-нибудь Хагрид обязательно заведет себе дракона.

— Или химеру, — добавил Ремус, соглашаясь с Джеймсом.

Лили принялась убеждать Джеймса, что он не прав, и всеми способами заступаться за Хагрида. Джеймс с ней спорил и стоял на своем, говоря, что им еще повезет, если Хагрид заведет всего лишь дракона, а то может случиться и так, что он выведет какую-нибудь помесь, состоящую наполовину из дементора, наполовину из нунду.

— Я бы на это взглянул, — сказал Ремус, представив этого монстра, — правда, откуда-нибудь издалека, с безопасного расстояния.

Они над этим еще недолго посмеялись, придумывая все более нереальные гибриды, до которых мог бы додуматься Хагрид, пока Лили не спохватилась, что им еще надо делать эссе по Трансфигурации. Джеймс, конечно же, сразу воспротивился, но Лили была непреклонна.

В итоге Лили, обложившись учебниками и тетрадями, корпела над домашней работой, а Джеймс ей постоянно мешал, то поцелуями, то шутками, то рисуя ей что-нибудь на краешке пергамента.

Лили хоть и хмурилась, делая вид, что Джеймс ее только отвлекает, но с губ не сходила улыбка. Ремус на них насмотреться не мог. Они выглядели невозможно счастливыми. Они с такой любовью и теплотой смотрели друг на друга, с такой заботой относились друг к другу, что казалось, будто рядом с ними, с их искренней и чистой любовью, даже ты сам становишься лучше.

_И стоило Лили столько лет сопротивляться?_

Ремус не знал пары, более подходящей друг другу. Лили рядом с Джеймсом становилось еще более открытой и дерзкой, пропадала ее излишняя строгость и мания все контролировать, пару раз Ремус даже замечал, что в ней появляется авантюризм и безрассудство, совершенно ей не свойственные. Джеймс же рядом с Лили, напротив, становился более ответственным. Он перестал заниматься членовредительством и травлей других студентов, разве что слизеринцам еще изредка достается. Перестал срывать уроки и сбегать с Сириусом с занятий, только для того, чтобы развеять скуку последнего. Он перестал постоянно играться со своим снитчем, красуясь и привлекая внимания девушек.

Теперь Джеймс постоянно окружает Лили заботой и чуть ли не пылинки с нее сдувает, готовый носить ее на руках круглые сутки. Он стал заранее готовить домашнюю работу, а не списывать ее в последний момент перед уроком. Он даже пару раз ходил с Ремусом и Лили в библиотеку, правда, по большей части он их отвлекал своими шутками, но сам факт вызывал уважение. Он больше не дерзил преподавателям, только чтобы развлечь Сириуса и не участвовал с ним в жестоких розыгрышах над другими. Хотя Джеймс по-прежнему поддерживал Сириуса в любых мелких проказах и соглашался с ним на разные авантюры, но теперь все это делалось через призму «насколько сильно Лили на это рассердится», и если ответ был: «она лишь покалечит, но не убьет», то можно было соглашаться.

Джеймс и Лили были прямым доказательством того, что настоящая любовь существует. И что иногда за нее приходится побороться, как добавил бы Джеймс. Ремус всегда восхищался им, его непробиваемой упертостью и верой в себя. Он сомневался, что кто-то еще способен на протяжении более четырех лет добиваться внимания девушки и, в конце концов, добиться его.

Ремусу взгрустнулось из-за того, что ему о таком даже мечтать нельзя, но он быстро прогнал плохие мысли.

Договорившись с Джеймсом и Лили, что завтра днем они сходят к Хагриду, Ремус отправился спать.

***

После завтрака все разошлись по своим делам, условившись встретиться на голгофе через пару часов. Поговорить с Эшли он решил ближе к вечеру, оттягивая неприятный момент до последнего. И сейчас, пока было свободное время, Ремус сразу отправился на голгофу, прихватив с собой книгу. «Приключения Гекльберри Финна» был одним из его любимых романов, который он с удовольствием перечитывал вот уже в третий раз. Время за чтением пролетело в один миг.

— А где остальные? — к нему подошел Сириус и запрыгнул рядом на подоконник, тут же доставая сигареты.

— Опаздывают, — ответил Ремус, с легким недовольством покосившись на закурившего друга.

— Я, кстати, Бланк позвал с нами, — сказал он, расплывшись в улыбке.

— Как же так, Сириус, она же наш враг, — с улыбкой до ушей, произнес Ремус, припоминая ему его же фразу недельной давности.

— Лучше ничего не говори, Рем, — усмехнулся Сириус. — И ничего не спрашивай.

— Не буду, — согласился Ремус, — твое счастливое лицо все говорит за тебя.

Сириус уже хотел ему что-то ответить, но его взгляд метнулся на вход. Ремус проследил за ним и улыбнулся еще шире.

— А вот и она, — сказал он, с удовольствием наблюдая за другом, — причина твоего счастья.

— Прекрати, Рем, а то я за себя не отвечаю.

Ремус убрал книжку в сумку и встал с подоконника.

— Привет, София, — поздоровался он с ней, когда она подошла к ним. — Рад, что ты идешь с нами.

— Привет, Ремус! — она ему улыбнулась и посмотрела на Сириуса, — Блэк.

— Не надо стесняться Рема, Бланк, — сказал Сириус, довольно прищурившись глядя на нее, — можешь звать меня сладенький, как и всегда.

— Как скажешь, киса, — ответила она, приторно улыбаясь. Сириуса перекосило. Ремус знал, что он терпеть не может кошек и все, что с ними связанное.

— Между прочим, тебе подходит, Сириус, — со всей серьезностью сказал Ремус. — Может быть, и нам стоит тебя так называть?

София рассмеялась.

— Как это мило, — сказал Ремус, с улыбкой глядя на них, — вы друг другу уже и очаровательные прозвища придумываете.

— Придумываю только я, — сказал Сириус, с удовольствием наблюдая за тем, как улыбка сползает с лица Софии, — Бланк просто обожает, когда я зову ее деткой или птичкой или рыбкой моей, да, дорогуша?

Пришел черед Софии скривиться от отвращения.

— Нет, мне нравится, только когда ты зовешь меня змеей, — съязвила она, садясь рядом с ним.

— Разве что, змеей-искусительницей, — усмехнулся Сириус и закинул руку ей на плечо, приобнимая. Но тут же спохватился и нехотя убрал руку. Ремус на это только недовольно покачал головой. Он никак не мог понять, почему они ото всех скрывают свои отношения.

Сириус посмотрел на друга и, расплывшись в улыбке, сказал:

— А она в отместку зовет меня сладеньким, думает, меня это бесит.

Она вопросительно на него посмотрела, вглядываясь в лицо.

— Нет, София, ему это только нравится, — сказал Ремус, — а вот «киса» его действительно бесит.

— Я это запомню, — улыбнулась она. — Спасибо, Ремус.

— Предатель, — усмехнулся Сириус, глядя на него.

— Поттеры идут, — София кивнула в сторону входа.

Ремус повернулся в указанную сторону. Через площадку к ним шли Джеймс и Лили, которые о чем-то весело переговаривались и громко смеялись.

— О, Бланк, ты с нами? — спросил Джеймс, поздоровавшись со всеми.

— Да, ее Рем позвал, — тут же ответил Сириус. Ремус на него удивленно посмотрел, но против ничего отвечать не стал.

— Замечательно! — просияла Лили, — тогда пойдем?

— Еще Северус должен подойти, — сказал Ремус.

— Мы его видели, — Джеймс помотал головой, — он сказал, его не ждать. Он сразу к Хагриду придет.

— Значит, можем идти, — кивнул Ремус.

Лили с Софией шли чуть впереди них, а Ремус с Джеймсом и Сириусом сразу за ними.

Всю дорогу Сириус вел себя, как ребенок, постоянно доставая Софию нелепыми комментариями, зачастую понятными только им двоим, подколками и один раз стянул ленту из ее волос. Лили на него сердилась за это и сказала, что даже Джеймс не был таким невыносимым, когда был влюблен в нее. После этого Сириус сразу успокоился, очевидно, боясь, как бы кто-нибудь не решил, что он влюблен.

— Привет, Хагрид! — поздоровались они хором, когда он открыл им дверь своей хижины.

— Ох, как вас много! — он освободил им проход и пригласил внутрь, — заходите, давайте.

Они забились внутрь и заняли все свободные поверхности, на которые можно было сесть. В хижине было очень жарко и душно. Все окна были закрыты, да и печка грела на полную.

— Ну что, кого ты там приютил? — спросил Джеймс, озираясь и, видимо, пытаясь обнаружить дракона или химеру.

— Сейчас, сейчас, — ответил Хагрид и нагнулся к большой корзине, отодвигая крышку и кого-то оттуда доставая, — он еще совсем малыш.

Хагрид повернулся к ним и раскрыл свои могучие ладони, на которых мирно посапывал щенок.

— Смотрите, какая прелесть, — у Хагрида даже голос дрогнул.

Лили ахнула и приблизилась к нему.

— Хагрид, какое чудо! — тонким голоском сказала она.

— Можно подержать? — спросила София, тоже подходя поближе и с восторгом глядя на черного щенка.

— Конечно, держи, — Хагрид стал бережно перекладывать его на руки Софии, — только аккуратно.

— Бродяга, твой сородич, — негромко сказал Джеймс и кивнул на щенка, засмеявшись вместе с Ремусом. Сириус на это никак не отреагировал. Шутка про сородича звучала каждый раз, стоило Джеймсу заметить собаку.

— Ну что за лапочка, — усмехнулась София, поднося щенка совсем близко к лицу и целуя в бархатную мордочку.

— Сириус, ты, наверное, хотел бы сейчас оказаться на месте этого щенка, — снова вполголоса сказал Джеймс и опять засмеялся.

— Заткнись, Сохатый, — ответил Сириус, с легкой улыбкой наблюдая за Бланк.

Щенок в ее руках уже начал просыпаться, тонко пищать и мордочкой тыкаться в ее ладони.

— Сколько ему, Хагрид, — спросила Лили

— Ему и месяца еще нет, — ответил он, забирая щенка из рук Софии и взяв со стола бутылочку с молоком.

— Месяца нет? — удивилась Лили, — но он довольно крупный для своего возраста.

— Да, вырастет, будет большим, — с любовью произнес Хагрид и пристроил бутылочку с молоком к морде щенка, — мужик, что мне его вчера отдал, сказал, что с такими на кабанов ходят.

— А как ты его назвал, Хагрид? — спросил Джеймс.

— Клык! — с гордостью ответил он.

— Клык? — переспросил Джеймс, подходя ближе и разглядывая щенка, — у него же еще и зубов толком нет.

— Когда-нибудь же будут, — ответила София.

Когда Хагрид накормил Клыка, тот пошел по рукам. Всем хотелось его потискать и погладить по бархатной шкурке. Но единственные руки, из которых не хотел уходить Клык, оказались руками Сириуса. Как предположил Джеймс, Клык чувствовал родственную душу.

Сириус уже порядком устал от щенка и устал вытирать со своих джинс его слюни, которые обильно текли из его маленькой пасти. Но картина была просто прекрасной — мрачный Сириус, сидящий на цветастом кресле Хагрида и щеночек на его коленях, что без конца лезет к его лицу.

— Кажется, ты ему понравился, Блэк, — усмехнулась София.

— Хочешь такого же, София? — спросил у нее Джеймс.

— Такого же Блэка или такого же щенка? — спросила София, под смех Джеймса.

София посмотрела на Сириуса, у которого тут же загорелся взгляд, а на губах появилась довольная улыбка. Ремус физически ощущал исходящую от них двоих энергию, которая так и стремилась друг к другу, не видя никаких преград. Казалось, окажись ты на их пути и сгоришь в синем пламени.

Он удивлялся, как другие не замечают, что Сириус и София страшно, отчаянно и безнадежно влюблены друг в друга. Все эти их мимолетные взгляды, случайные касания и бесконечные подколки друг над другом, выдавали их с головой.

Ремус был очень рад за друга. Он еще никогда не замечал, чтобы Сириус на кого-то смотрел с таким обожанием и восторгом.

— Вообще-то, я про щенка, — сказал Джеймс со шкодной улыбкой, — но и вариант с Сириусом не плох.

— От щеночка я бы не отказалась, — ответила София. Она встала, подошла к креслу Сириуса и села возле него на невысокую подставку для ног. Она взяла Клыка в свои руки и перенесла себе на колени. — Хотя я всегда мечтала о кошке. Но собаки тоже классные.

— Софию собаки тоже любят, — сказал Хагрид, поставив на стол чайник и доставая чашки, — она как ко мне приходит, всегда Нил прибегает. Словно чувствует!

— Нил прибегает? — удивленно спросил Джеймс и покосился на Сириуса, который явно занервничал. Джеймс посмотрел на Софию, — так значит, ты и с Нилом знакома?

— Да кто с ним не знаком? — проворчал Сириус, — он же часто по территории бегает.

— А кто такой Нил? — спросила Лили, с любопытством глядя на них.

— Да есть тут один, — сказал ей Джеймс и, незаметно для остальных, кивнул на Сириуса, — пес бродячий.

В хижину резко распахнулась дверь, и на пороге появился Северус.

— Извиняюсь за опоздание, задержали дела. Привет, Хагрид.

— Привет, Северус, проходи.

Он прошел внутрь и задержал взгляд на Софии, у которой на коленях сидел щенок.

— Ты собаку завел? — спросил он.

Ремус тоже повернулся на Софию и успел в последний момент заметить, как она, глядя на Северуса и усмехнувшись, едва заметно постучала двумя пальцами по своей шее. Ремус нахмурился и перевел взгляд на Северуса, увидев, как тот скрывает за шарфом небольшой засос у основания шеи.

_…и что, черт возьми, все это значит?_

У Ремуса появилось нехорошее предчувствие. Он вновь взглянул на Северуса. С тем происходило что-то странное. Выглядел он, как обычно, вел себя, как обычно. Но было что-то внешне неуловимое, что-то, что заставило Ремуса нервничать. Эмоциональный фон друга заметно изменился. Его вводил в замешательство засос на шее Северуса, который подобного просто не приемлет. И он не понимал, при чем тут София.

_Не могла же она это сделать?_

_…она бы так не поступила с Сириусом._

_Нет же?_

Ремус посмотрел на Сириуса. Тот не мог оторвать восхищенного взгляда от Софии, которая все еще игралась со щенком, сидя возле его ног. У Ремуса сердце сжалось от боли. Он не представлял, что будет с Сириусом, если он узнает, что у Софии что-то было с Северусом. Скорее всего, он просто убьет их двоих, а потом и себя.

Ремус не мог с полной уверенностью сказать, что София была не способна на такой поступок. Его волчья интуиция подсказывала, что она хороший и искренний человек, но что-то в ней все равно настораживало. Он не всегда мог понять ее поступки и не всегда мог понять ее настроение. В некоторые моменты она была веселой и жизнерадостной, но уже в следующую секунду она могла резко закрыться от всех и полностью абстрагироваться от внешнего мира, ее словно черное облако окутывало, не давая пробиться внутрь. Она могла быть доброй, но ей также были свойственны жестокость, слизеринская изворотливость и цинизм.

_Но чтобы крутить с двумя друзьями за их спинами?_

_…это абсолютно безжалостно._

Он решил, что хоть это и не его дело, но он с ней поговорит. Потому что он ни за что не позволит обманывать своих друзей и причинять им боль.

Остаток времени, что они сидели у Хагрида он постоянно наблюдал то за Северусом, то за Софией. Они показательно игнорировали друг друга и старались смотреть в разные стороны. Но пару раз Ремус все-таки увидел, как они переглядываются. В такие моменты Северус хмурился, а София едва заметно усмехалась. Было более чем очевидно, что между ними что-то происходит. Ремуса очень нервировала эта ситуация и он даже не участвовал в общем разговоре.

Когда время стало близиться к обеду, они засобирались в замок.

Уже приближаясь к школьному двору, Ремус немного притормозил Софию и, дождавшись пока остальные уйдут на приличное расстояние вперед, спросил:

— София, что у тебя с Северусом? — он решил не ходить вокруг да около, а узнать сразу напрямую.

София остановилась и, нахмурившись, уставилась на него.

— С Северусом? — переспросила она, усмехнувшись, — ты спрашиваешь, что у меня с Северусом?

— Я все видел, — сказал Ремус.

— Видел что? — спросила она, великолепно делая вид, что не понимает о чем речь.

— Ты встречаешься с Северусом за спиной Сириуса?

София нервно рассмеялась.

— Во-первых, Ремус, — она подошла к нему ближе, с недовольством глядя на него снизу-вверх, — с Блэком мы не встречаемся и, более того, ничего друг другу не обещали. А во-вторых, со Снейпом у нас крепкая и взаимная неприязнь.

— Неприязнь? Ну, это не помешало вам с Сириусом…

— С Блэком мы ненавидим друг друга, — перебила она, — неприязнь тут и рядом не стояла.

— Ну да, конечно, ненавидите, — усмехнулся Ремус.

— Какие-то проблемы, Люпин? — не выдержала она. Ремуса всегда беспокоило, что она все воспринимает в штыки и с агрессией, и уже даже пожалел, что вообще начал этот разговор, но отступать было поздно.

Ремус тяжело вздохнул. Сказать это оказалось труднее, чем он думал.

— Я видел засос у Северуса, и видел, как ты ему на него указала.

София понимающе усмехнулась и расслабилась.

— Так вот ты о чем, — облегченно сказала она. — Ну, об этом тебе лучше спросить у Снейпа. Потому что меня он пообещал отравить, если я кому-нибудь скажу.

— И ты этого испугалась? — спросил Ремус, не веря, что Северусу удалось ее запугать.

— Нет, — она пожала плечами и, отвернувшись, вновь пошла к замку, — просто это не мое дело.

Ремус немного успокоился. По ее реакции было очевидно, что между ней и Северусом ничего не было, но также было очевидно, что она что-то не договаривает.

— Погоди, — она вновь остановилась и возмущенно на него посмотрела, — ты решил, что я способна «встречаться» сразу с двумя?! Да еще и с друзьями? Не высокого же ты обо мне мнения, Люпин!

Ему стало стыдно за свои предположения и беспочвенные обвинения.

— Ну, а что я еще мог подумать? — виновато произнес он.

— Например, то, что не только Блэк кого-то скрывает от всех, — ответила она и недовольно покачала головой.

— Эй, вы что там застряли? — крикнул им Сириус, поворачиваясь и с подозрением глядя.

София повернулась на его голос, и Ремус увидел, как смягчается ее выражение лица, а в глазах вспыхивает огонь. Он в очередной раз понял, какая же глупая была его мысль, что у нее может быть что-то с Северусом.

Она вдруг расплылась в ухмылке и посмотрела на Ремуса.

— Только представь реакцию Блэка, если бы тот засос у Снейпа оставила я. Как думаешь, в каком порядке он бы нас всех убил?

— Вначале Северуса, потом тебя, а потом уже себя, — ответил Ремус.

— А тебя?

— А меня-то за что?

— Как за что? — наигранно удивилась она. — За соучастие!

— Я-то никому засосы не оставлял! — рассмеялся Ремус.

— Ты знал и покрывал!

— А может и не покрывал? — сказал он, улыбнувшись. — Иначе, откуда бы Сириус обо всем узнал?

— В таком случае, ты бы попал под горячую руку и был убит первым, — немного подумав, сказала София.

— А я бы ему письмо написал, — выкрутился Ремус, — анонимное.

— Ты очень хитер, Ремус Люпин, — произнесла она, прищурившись.

— Весьма лестно слышать это от слизеринца.

София улыбнулась, подхватила его под локоть и пошла в гору, где их ждали остальные.

— Что вы там обсуждали? — спросил Сириус, с недовольством глядя на их руки. Ремус тут же поспешил освободиться из захвата Софии, не желая попадать под горячую руку Сириуса.

— Тебя, конечно же, Блэк, что же еще? — съязвила София.

Ремус восхитился, каким тоном это было сказано. Это было правдой, но прозвучало, как издевка, а потому Сириус сразу же об этом забыл. Он встал между ними, и они все вместе пошли в замок.

После обеда София с ними попрощалась и ушла в подземелья, Лили вместе с подругами ушла в библиотеку, а они пошли в гостиную.

— И с каких это пор Бланк в нашей компании? — спросил Северус, как только они остались вчетвером.

— Она не в нашей компании, — ответил Сириус. — Сегодня ее Рем позвал.

Ремус это опять проигнорировал.

_Конечно, как всегда, Рем во всем виноват._

— И ты даже не скандалил по этому поводу? — удивленно поинтересовался Северус.

— Какой в этом смысл? Кому она мешает? — довольно грубо спросил Сириус.

— Я думал, она мешает тебе, — спокойно ответил Северус, насмешливо глядя на Сириуса, который начал закипать.

— Нет! Мне на нее…п…— Сириус запнулся на мгновение, — пусть ходит с нами, если хочет. Эванс же ходит.

— Ну, ты сравнил тоже, — фыркнул Северус.

Ремус заметил у Сириуса злобный взгляд, который не сулил ничего хорошего и уже хотел перевести тему, но Джеймс его опередил:

— Может, в Хогсмид выберемся? — спросил он, прерывая их спор. — Или хотя бы до Визжащей-хижины прогуляемся?

— Какой Хогсмид? — с иронией спросил Северус, — у нас с вами гора домашней работы. Забыли?

— И что теперь? — спросил Сириус, у которого настроение уже было испорчено, — воскресение себе угробить надо? Пошли в Хогсмид, Сохатый, я согласен.

— Сев, прав, — сморщившись, сказал он, и взлохмачивая волосы, — мне три эссе писать, а еще Чары практиковать. Да и тебе, думаю, не меньше делать.

— Да вы издеваетесь! — воскликнул Сириус, — когда это мы занимались по выходным?! Вы знали, что это самый большой грех — работать по воскресениям?

— Полагаю, раз работать — грех, ты посвятишь этот день молитве? — поинтересовался Ремус.

Джеймс с Северусом рассмеялись, и даже Сириус улыбнулся.

— Да ладно тебе, Бродяга, — примирительно сказал ему Джеймс, — по-быстрому все сделаем, а потом можно будет сходить до «Трех метел». Туда и обратно, только за сливочным пивом.

— Это все влияние Эванс, — недовольно сказал Сириус, — вон ты уже и уроки предпочитаешь веселью.

Он еще немного поворчал, но в итоге согласился.

— Рем, а ты не с нами? — спросил у него Джеймс, когда они расположились за столом возле камина и обложились учебниками.

— Нет, — он помотал головой, — я хотел найти Эшли и…сказать ей все.

— Ты не передумал? — хмуро спросил Джеймс.

— Нет, — уверенно ответил Ремус.

— Ну и дурак, — резко сказал ему Джеймс.

— Спасибо за поддержку, друзья.

— Поддержку? — переспросил Джеймс, начиная краснеть от возмущения. — Хочешь, чтобы мы поддерживали твою непонятную жертву, которая никому не нужна? Подумай хоть раз в жизни о себе, а не о других. И позволь себе порадоваться жизни, как любой нормальный человек.

— Хватит, — Ремус поднялся с дивана, — обсуждали это уже миллион раз.

— И будем обсуждать в миллион первый, если понадобится! — Джеймс повернулся на Сириуса и Северуса, — вы не поддержите меня?

— Ну, он ведь уже все решил, — нехорошо усмехнулся Сириус. — Дело его.

Ремус удивленно посмотрел на Сириуса, тот раньше никогда не был так равнодушен к этому вопросу и всегда на пару с Джеймсом с жаром отговаривали его от подобных решений. Джеймс тоже возмущенно уставился на Сириуса. Но Ремусу это было только на руку.

— Сев, а ты что скажешь? — спросил у того Джеймс.

— Мой выбор всегда будет не в пользу девчонки, — пожал плечами он, — и вам я бы советовал тоже самое.

Ремус усмехнулся на такое заявление. Чем дольше он наблюдал за Северусом, тем яснее видел изменения в нем. У него даже походка изменилась. И было вполне очевидно, что у него кто-то появился. Ремус решил ничего у него не расспрашивать, а просто тихо порадоваться за друга. Если Северус не хочет никому об этом говорить, значит, на то есть свои причины. Но его фраза о выборе не в пользу девчонок очень позабавила Ремуса.

— Все решено, Джеймс, — сказал ему Ремус, — так что…я пойду.

Джеймс махнул на него рукой и сел обратно на диван, что-то бубня себе под нос о бессмысленной жертве.

Ремус собрался с духом и отправился на голгофу. Именно там, судя по Карте, сейчас была Эшли.

Ее он увидел сразу, как только ступил на площадку. Эшли стояла в компании подруг и что-то рассказывала, улыбаясь и смеясь. Одна из ее подруг кивнула на Ремуса и Эшли сразу повернулась в его сторону. Улыбка тут же сползла с ее лица, а рука взметнулась к многострадальной косе.

Вся его смелость и решительность, что он с таким с трудом собирал для разговора, тут же куда-то улетучились, стоило ему ее увидеть. Он с трудом представлял, как переживет этот разговор и постоянно напоминал себе, что все это ради благополучия Эшли.

_Это надо сделать. Ради нее._

Ремус подошел к их компании и, поздоровавшись со всеми, обратился к Эшли:

— Прогуляемся?

Ее подружки стали хихикать, что немного нервировало Ремуса.

— Конечно, — Эшли лучезарно и совершенно искренне улыбнулась.

Они в полном молчании спустились до озера. Ремусу было очень непривычно видеть Эшли такой молчаливой. Он все время косился на нее и удивлялся ее спокойствию. Она сама на себя не походила.

— Эшли, я думаю, нам надо поговорить, — сказал Ремус, внимательно наблюдая за ее реакцией.

— Да, наверное, надо, — сказала она. Эшли даже оставила в покое свою косу. Это заставило Ремуса сильно беспокоиться.

_Что-то тут не так._

Он присмотрелся к ней, пытаясь уловить ее настроение. Ее чувства были сильно приглушены. Если раньше от нее всегда исходили сильные волны, то сейчас была лишь небольшая рябь. Ее выдавали лишь беспокойный взгляд, который не задерживался на одном месте дольше секунды и постоянно пересыхающие губы. А венка на ее шее говорила об учащенном пульсе.

Пока Ремус размышлял, что она сделала, чтобы скрыть свои эмоции и, главное, для чего она это сделала, Эшли остановилась и повернулась к нему лицом.

— Я скажу первая, хорошо?

Ремус кивнул. Эшли вновь схватилась за косу, накручивая кончик на палец, но быстро спохватилась и завела руки назад. Ремус за всем этим с удивлением наблюдал.

— Я, наверное, слишком давлю на тебя, — сказала она, остановившись взглядом на его лице, но не глядя в глаза. — Просто я привыкла к тому, что если тебе нравится человек, надо ему об этом сказать, — Эшли облизала губы и посмотрела ему в глаза. — Но я как-то не подумала о том, что это бывает не взаимно. И что другому это может быть совсем не нужно.

У него сердце кровью обливалось, глядя на нее. Всегда кристально чистые и искрящиеся глаза Эшли, сейчас были потухшими и грустными.

Ему хотелось кричать и убеждать ее, что она очень и очень ему нравится, что он все на свете бы отдал, лишь бы быть с ней и видеть ее улыбку и счастливые глаза.

В горле встал ком и мешал говорить.

— Ты, наверное, не знаешь, но я разговаривала с твоими друзьями, — Эшли опять схватилась за косу, но тут же ее отпустила, — с Северусом Снейпом и Сириусом Блэком.

Эшли внимательно на него посмотрела, но на это Ремус решил ничего не отвечать. Все-таки они оба просили ничего не говорить об этом.

— Сириус, конечно, много всего наболтал мне, — она слабо улыбнулась, — но из всего этого я поняла только одно. Если бы я тебе нравилась, ты бы не стал меня избегать. А так я только сама себя мучаю. Еще и тебя достаю своим назойливым вниманием, — вздохнула она и грустно улыбнулась.

Этого Ремус уже вынести не смог. Слова полились из его рта прежде, чем он успел их обдумать.

— Эшли, — прервал ее Ремус, — это все не так. Ты мне правда очень нравишься. Мне нравишься ты и нравится проводить с тобой время, — Ремус чувствовал, как краснеют его щеки, — ты самая невероятная и добрая девушка, что я когда-либо встречал, но…

— Но, что? — спросила она, с надеждой глядя на него, — в чем тогда причина?

— Я…я не могу связать себя никакими отношениями, — выдавил он.

— Почему?

— Я не могу сказать, — Ремусу казалось, еще немного и его сердце не выдержит. Ему было невыносимо больно смотреть в глаза Эшли, в которых было столько тоски и отчаяния, на опущенные уголки ее губ, и поникшие плечи.

— По-моему, я заслуживаю знать правду? — неуверенно спросила она.

— Эшли, я…я просто… — слова застревали в горле. Ремус начал паниковать и с трудом подбирал слова, — я просто не могу, Эшли. Ты прекрасная девушка и достойна кого-то лучшего.

— Но самый лучший — это ты! — сказала она, подходя ближе, — в Хогвартсе нет человека, замечательнее тебя, Ремус.

— Ты не знаешь всего, — хриплым голос ответил он, делая небольшой шаг назад, — тебе опасно находиться рядом со мной.

Эшли нахмурилась, непонимающе глядя на него.

— А если я не боюсь? — спросила она и, не дождавшись ответа, добавила: — Почему ты решаешь за меня?

У Ремуса вновь в душе появилась надежда, что Эшли сможет принять его таким, какой он есть. Ему так хотелось наплевать на все свои принципы и правила и хотя бы раз в жизни быть обычным человеком. У которого есть друзья, у которого есть любимая девушка. И которому не надо раз в месяц обрастать мехом.

_«Подумай хоть раз в жизни о себе, а не о других. И позволь себе порадоваться жизни, как любой нормальный человек»_

Эшли подошла к нему и взяла за руку.

— Я не знаю, что за причина у тебя, Ремус, но что бы это ни было, каждый человек заслуживает счастья. И ты его заслуживаешь больше всех, — она сжала его ладонь своими хрупкими пальчиками. — И, пожалуйста, позволь мне быть к этому причастной.

Ремусу очень хотелось согласиться. Он смотрел в ее глаза, полные надежды, света и нежности и просто не мог ей отказать. Он до последнего боролся с собой и, наконец, решил.

Эшли еще мгновение с немой мольбой смотрела ему в глаза, но потом опустила взгляд, и Ремус почувствовал, как ее пальцы выскальзывают из его ладони.

— Эшли…

Он легко притянул ее к себе, наклонился и поцеловал. Поцеловал со всей нежностью, что так долго копилась в его душе. Она ответила ему на поцелуй и, приподнявшись на носочках, обвила его шею руками.

И в этот момент, это решение казалось ему самым правильным, которое только может быть.

Эшли расцвела на глазах. Ремусу так нравилась ее счастливая улыбка, ее искрящиеся глаза и звонкий голос. Ему так нравилось слушать ее бесконечные истории, от которых на душе становилось светло и уютно, слушать ее смех, от которого сладко замирало сердце. И ему никогда больше не хотелось выпускать ее руку из своей.

Нагулявшись вдоль озера, он пошел провожать ее.

Они уже шли по коридору, ведущему в гостиную Пуффендуя, как Эшли вновь замолчала и занервничала.

— На самом деле, — неловко начала она, — Сириус мне рассказал, что с тобой.

У Ремуса сердце в пятки ушло. Он не мог в это поверить. Он всегда знал, что Сириус из них самый большой болтун, но он всегда убеждал себя, что его секрет он никому не расскажет.

Ремус остановился и с ужасом посмотрел на Эшли, чувствуя, как все внутренности сковывает страх.

— П-правда? — спросил он, запнувшись. Он был удивлен ее реакцией. Она не выглядела напуганной или шокированной, она скорее была смущенной.

— Да, он сказал, что, — Эшли отвела взгляд и немного покраснела, — он сказал, что у тебя три соска.

— Сириус просто невыносим, — Ремус сам не заметил, что сказал это вслух.

_Конечно же, правду он не сказал._

_Но не упустил случая поиздеваться._

Ремус на него даже сердиться не мог, теряясь в догадках для чего вообще это надо было говорить. Перед Эшли ему сейчас стало очень стыдно.

— Эшли, это, естественно, не правда, — сказал он, стараясь не покраснеть вслед за ней. — Сириус любит пошутить и не всегда удачно.

— Он предупреждал, что ты так скажешь, — она подняла на него взгляд и, не сдержавшись, рассмеялась.

— Надеюсь, ты ему не поверила? — спросил Ремус.

— Нет, — она улыбнулась и посмотрела ему куда-то в области груди, — хотя он взял с меня слово, что я заставлю тебя доказывать отсутствие лишней…части тела.

Ремус с ужасом представлял, через что пришлось пройти Эшли. Если даже он сам не всегда выносил похабные разговоры Сириуса, то что пережила она.

— Больше он тебе ничего не говорил? — нахмурившись, спросил Ремус. Он совсем не разделял веселья Эшли.

Она в ответ неопределенно пожала плечами и помотала головой, в очередной раз покраснев.

_Вполне очевидно, что-то говорил… Ох, Сириус._

Они остановились возле входа в ее гостиную.

— В любом случае, все это не важно, — Эшли смущенно улыбалась, — пусть их будет хоть четыре. Мне даже все равно, если бы у тебя были рога и хвост.

_Ну, допустим, хвост у меня есть…_

— Все части тела у меня ровно в том количестве, в каком должны быть, — сказал Ремус, решив умолчать о хвосте. А Эшли опять покраснела.

— До завтра? — спросила она, улыбаясь.

— До завтра, — кивнул Ремус, аккуратно притянул ее к себе, словно она была хрустальная, и поцеловал в ее мягкие губы.

В свою гостиную Ремус не шел, а летел, окрыленный новыми чувствами. От его решения и спавшего груза, словно дышать легче стало. Эшли поселила в его душе невероятную легкость и любовь ко всему живому. Ему казалось, что мир стал прекраснее и добрее, трава зеленее и солнце ярче.

Ему не терпелось поделиться этим чувством с друзьями. Судя по времени, они должны были уже не только расправиться с уроками, но и сходить до Хогсмида. Он бы сейчас с удовольствием выпил с ними по сливочному пиву.

Джеймс, Сириус и Северус сидели возле камина и, кажется, ждали его. Не успел он и порог гостиной переступить, как Джеймс спросил:

— Ну, как все прошло? — он пододвинулся на диване, освобождая место между собой и Сириусом.

Ремус сел между друзьями. Он с трудом скрывал улыбку и по его довольному лицу они догадались обо всем сами.

— Значит, вы теперь встречаетесь? — нетерпеливо спросил Сириус.

— Ну, — протянул Ремус, улыбаясь, — мы вроде как вместе, да.

Сириус издал победный вопль и посмотрел на Джеймса с Северусом:

— Раскошеливайтесь, друзья мои.

Те с ворчанием достали по паре монет и протянули Сириусу, который, довольный, тут же убрал их в карман.

— Вы спор на этом устроили?! — возмутился Ремус, с недоверием переводя взгляд с одного на другого.

— Ты выглядел таким решительным, когда уходил, — проворчал Северус, — а Сириус почему-то был уверен, что ты вдруг ни с того ни с сего изменишь свое решение.

— Не забывайте, у кого Грин совета спрашивала, — самодовольно ухмыльнулся Сириус.

— Не думаю, что ей помогли бы твои вульгарные шуточки, Сириус, — сказал Ремус, нахмурив брови.

— Раз вы сейчас вместе, значит, все-таки помогли.

— Нет, ты тут не при чем.

— И все-таки, при чем, — стоял на своем Сириус, с улыбкой до ушей.

— Нет.

— Да.

— С чего ты взял? — не выдержал Ремус, — тебя там даже не было…

— Ну, а как все было? — спросил Джеймс.

Ремус еще хмуро посмотрел на довольное лицо Сириуса и перевел взгляд на Джеймса. Впрочем, долго он сердится не мог, только не после случившегося, и уже снова расплылся в улыбке.

— Вначале, она извинялась, что…давила на меня, — сказал Ремус, — хотя это было не так! Ну, а потом сказала, что ей все равно, что со мной…что я ей в любом случае нравлюсь и все такое… — Ремус опять залился краской. — И что она хотела бы быть со мной, несмотря ни на что.

— Грин нравится мне все больше, — усмехнулся Джеймс.

— Ну и кто, по-твоему, предложил Грин такой потрясающий план? — ухмыльнулся Сириус, глядя на Ремуса.

— Какой еще план? — не понял Ремус.

— Такой, — Сириус оторвался от спинки дивана и наклонился к Ремусу, — я же с тобой, Луни, уже седьмой год в одной комнате живу. Каждый месяц с тобой на луну на пару воем. Я ведь тебя, как облупленного знаю, — Сириус опять самодовольно улыбнулся. — Вначале надавить на жалость. Да, твое нежное сердце этого не выносит. Потом признаться в симпатии. А симпатия Грин для тебя всё. После этого аккуратно и не спеша вести тебя к тому, что ты, наш дорогой Луни, как никто другой заслуживаешь счастья.

— Так вы это все подстроили? — возмутился Ремус.

— Слова она придумывала сама, я ее только вел в нужном направлении, — Сириус вновь откинулся на спинку дивана, — а так да, мы все подстроили. Я же говорил, что пол вечера на это убил!

— Поверить не могу, — произнес Ремус, ошарашенно глядя на Сириуса.

— Я тоже, — сказал он, — мы бы справились быстрее, да она такая паникерша.

— Но я бы это почувствовал, — вдруг сказал Ремус, — она говорила совершенно искренне.

— Потому что ты ей и правда нравишься, дубина, — проворчал Сириус, — ну, и еще потому что я ей посоветовал выпить успокаивающей настойки.

Теперь стала понятна и причина ее эмоционального сбоя. Ремус удивлялся, как Сириус вообще до такого додумался. И как не пожалел потратить вечер выходного дня на это. От поступка Сириуса, от того, что он сделал это ради него, на душе стало еще теплее.

Ведь он мог и правда просто отделаться от нее своими шуточками…кстати, о шуточках.

— А что там на счет трех сосков? — Ремус сложил руки на груди и уставился на Сириуса, который тут же рассмеялся.

— Да это так, шутки ради, — ответил он, — она спрашивала, почему ты так боишься ее и почему бегаешь от нее. Надо же было что-то ответить.

— И ты сказал, что у Рема три соска? — спросил Джеймс, растягивая губы в широкой улыбке.

— Вначале я сказал кое-что другое, — взгляд у Сириуса стал до безобразия скользким, — но Грин, видимо, не осмелилась озвучить эту причину, да, Рем?

— Нет, — с осторожностью сказал Ремус, предчувствуя самое плохое, — и я даже знать не хочу, что ты ей сказал.

— А я хочу! — воскликнул Джеймс, в предвкушении глядя на Сириуса.

Сириус наклонился к Джеймсу и ответил:

— Я ей сказал, что у нашего друга, — он кивнул на Ремуса, — слишком…огромный, если ты понимаешь, о чем я. И он всего навсего боится ее травмировать.

Джеймс расхохотался. А Ремус в ужасе закрыл лицо руками.

— Мерлин, Сириус, за что?

— Грин в этот момент напоминала гриффиндорский флаг, — сказал он и засмеялся вместе с Джеймсом.

— Ты отвратителен, Сириус, — произнес Северус, тем не менее, тоже усмехаясь.

— Но ведь это правда, — выдавил Джеймс, успокоившись, — а учитывая, что Грин такая…миниатюрная…

— Не хочу ничего об этом слышать! — перебил его Ремус, который в этот момент сливался по цвету с бордовым диваном, но уже был не в силах сдерживать улыбку.

Ремус увидел под столом упаковку сливочного пива и достал одну бутылку, чтобы чем-то занять руки и делать вид, что не слышит друзей, которые, к сожалению, еще не скоро сменили эту тему.

Ремус давно не был так беззаботно счастлив. Сидя в окружении друзей, к которым позднее присоединились Лили и Алиса, слушая их шутки и видя их радостные улыбки. И зная, что где-то там, в пуффендуйской гостиной, есть самый светлый человек в этом мире, которому он не безразличен.


	45. Ты и я

_**Сириус Блэк** _

Сириус наслаждался каждой секундой, каждым мгновением, проведенным с Бланк. Наслаждался ее губами, ее глазами, ее волосами. Наслаждался ее голосом и ее смехом. Наслаждался ее поцелуями и ее прикосновениями. Наслаждался ее язвительными комментариями и вспыльчивым темпераментом.

До этого времени Сириус и не знал, что можно быть настолько счастливым. Не знал, что один только взгляд, способен сводить с ума. Не знал, что одна только улыбка, способна лишать чувств. Не знал, что от одного лишь прикосновения можно потерять остатки разума.

Сириус не знал, что один только человек способен перевернуть все в его душе.

При виде нее, все внутри него горело, взрывалось и опаляло своим жаром, вызывая дрожь и нестерпимое желание прикоснуться, сжать в объятиях и поцеловать.

Они провели вместе всего пару недель, а казалось, что целую вечность. Она являлась словно неотделимым кусочком от него, без которого он вдруг стал ощущать себя не полным и не целым. Она заполнила собой все пробелы в его жизни, сделав ее по-настоящему счастливой и яркой.

Первые дни он радовался, что они решили скрываться от всех. Это добавляло азарта и адреналина. Они кидали друг на друга мимолетные взгляды, сидя на уроках или в Большом зале, ловили полуулыбки или посылали, понятные только им двоим, сигналы. Все это заставляло сердце биться чаще и сгорать от предвкушения встречи.

Каждую перемену Сириус вылавливал ее в коридорах и затаскивал в потайные ниши. И от первой до последней секунды обнимая ее и целуя. Он не представлял, как раньше жил без ее поцелуев, и сомневался, что в дальнейшем сможет без них прожить.

В некоторые перемены удавалось обойтись не только поцелуями, но и куда большим. Бланк говорила, что они опорочили уже каждый уголок замка, но Сириус над этим только смеялся — замок, к счастью, огромен.

Вечера они проводили или в спальне Бланк, когда не было ее соседок, или же в Выручай-комнате, которая всегда принимала облик ее комнаты во Франции.

Сириус и рад был скрываться от всех, но он устал врать друзьям. Особенно Джеймсу. Тем более, что Ремус уже и так все знал, а Северус наверняка догадывался.

Поначалу Сириус противился этой мысли, но быстро принял тот факт, что Бланк сводит его с ума не только в физическом плане. Он все чаще стал замечать за собой, что любуется ею. Любуется тем, как искры в ее глазах, сменяются пламенем, и наоборот. Тем, как ухмылка превращается в улыбку. Он до мурашек по коже обожал ее смех, и то, как она при этом запрокидывает голову назад. Он обожал каждую ее родинку на теле и часто рисовал пальцем между ними линии, создавая созвездия. Ему нравились ее тонкие запястья и лодыжки, которые он любил целовать. Он обожал ее шелковистые волосы, и запускать в них пальцы, перебирая гладкие пряди. Он обожал ее мягкие и нежные губы, которые целуют его требовательно и горячо, не оставляя ему ни единого шанса сохранить рассудок. Он обожал ее глаза, каре-зеленые с миллиардом ярко-желтых прожилок, в которых можно увидеть целый мир, от которого у него перехватывает дыхание и сердце заходится в бешеном ритме.

Но больше всего он обожал те эмоции, что она в нем вызывает. И не важно, что это — злость, страсть, азарт, радость или что-то еще. Все они были яркими и максимально полными, вызывающими ураган в душе. Никаких тебе полумер и полутонов.

Он знал, что и дня не сможет прожить без нее, не сойдя при этом с ума.

Сириусу нравилось не только целоваться и спать с ней, ему с ней нравилось разговаривать, смеяться и даже ругаться. Каждый их скандал скорее походил на обмен их вспыльчивостью и гневом, чем на что-то более серьезное. Они словно питались энергией, выводя друг друга на пик эмоций.

И не кривя душой, Сириус мог спокойно сказать — это было лучшее время в его жизни.

С каждым днем Бланк открывалась для него с новой стороны. Она оказалась не только грубой и наглой, что привлекло его вначале, она оказалась бесстрашной и веселой. Она была решительной, задиристой и своевольной. Она понимала все его непотребные и низкосортные шутки, всегда смеясь над ними до коликов в животе. Она никогда не осуждала его за проделки, что они совершают с Мародерами, да и сама имела целый арсенал идей, как устроить кому-нибудь подлянку. Она спокойно относилась к его вредным привычкам, иногда составляя ему компанию. Она никогда не интересовалась его бывшими девицами, словно тех и не было. Она не пыталась изменить его грубость и любовь к бунтарству.

Бланк полностью принимала его таким, какой он есть. И при этом она сама никогда не притворялась кем-то другим, показывая все стороны своего характера во всей красе.

Сириус отчаянно боролся со своим сердцем, не желая признавать, что он к ней не равнодушен. Он без конца уверял себя, что не способен на такое и это лишь наваждение, которое рано или поздно пройдет. Он старался об этом не думать и просто получать удовольствие от времени, проведенного с ней.

***

Они лежали на широкой постели Бланк в Выручай-комнате, плотно прижавшись друг другу, переплетая руки и ноги, и не желая отодвинуться друг от друга и на дюйм, и медленно, с чувством целуясь.

— Ты принесла свою крошечную гитару? — спросил Сириус, на секунду оторвавшись от нее, и продолжая целовать ее шею, — с тебя желание. Ты не забыла?

В последнее время они полюбили играть в карты на желания. Желания были абсолютно любые, не ограниченные никакими нормами этики и морали. Но были и среди них вполне безобидные, такие как: надерзить профессору МакГонагалл, покрасить в желтый цвет миссис Норрис, взорвать котел Мальсибера на Зельях. И вот в последний раз Сириус загадал Бланк сыграть для него на ее инструменте.

Он лишь однажды слышал, как она играет и поет, но это было очень давно и он хотел услышать это вновь, а она каждый раз сопротивлялась. Но сейчас у нее не было выхода — желание необходимо было исполнять, и Сириус видел, что в сумке она принесла свою мини-гитару.

— Не забыла, — ответила она и стала выбираться из его объятий, — только это не крошечная гитара, а укулеле.

— Называй, как хочешь, — усмехнулся он.

Она встала с кровати, прошла до своей сумки, достала укулеле и, вернувшись на кровать, села по-турецки. Сириус все это время ею откровенно любовался. На его вкус, Бланк, в одной лишь его футболке и с распущенными волосами, выглядела просто изумительно.

— Что ты хочешь услышать? — спросила она, перебирая пальцами по струнам.

— А что ты можешь предложить?

— Предложить я много чего могу, — ответила она, усмехнувшись и стрельнув в него глазами, — но желание твое, тебе и загадывать.

— Давай Strangers in the night Фрэнка Синатры, — предложил Сириус.

— Ты другие песни у него знаешь? — Бланк усмехнулась.

— Знаю, но мне эта нравится, — Сириус счастливо улыбнулся.

— Это я уже поняла, — она подняла на него довольные глаза, — ты же ее поешь каждый чертов раз, как только мы видимся.

— Тебе же нравится.

— Нравится, поэтому петь я ее не буду, — категорично заявила она, — не хочу соперничать с твоим исполнением.

— Что ж, ладно, — протянул Сириус, задумавшись. — Тогда что-нибудь у Judas Priest? — улыбнулся он, с удовольствием глядя на лицо Бланк.

— Отличная группа, — с иронией сказала она, — но не с моим голосом и не с этим инструментом. Давай что-нибудь полегче.

— Scorpions?

— Я у них только одну песню помню, — ответила она, слегка нахмурившись.

— Отлично, ее и сыграй.

Бланк на него странно посмотрела и пожала плечами, еще с минуту перебирая пальцами. Сириус устроился поудобнее, разлегшись на подушках напротив нее, чтобы было удобнее смотреть.

_I lose control because of you babe_

_I lose control when you look at me like this_

_There’s something in your eyes that is saying tonight_

_I’m not a child anymore, life has opened the door_

_To a new exciting life…_

Сириус в очередной раз потерял голову. Ее обычно грубоватый голос сейчас плавно разливался, заполняя собой все пространство. Заполняя не только комнату, но и всю его душу.

Он не мог оторвать от нее взгляда, полностью завороженный процессом. Тем, как она слегка прикрывает глаза, перебирает пальцами по струнам и тем, как вздымается ее грудь, набирая воздуха перед очередным куплетом. Иногда она открывала глаза и смотрела на него, но на ее губах тут же появлялась улыбка и она опускала взгляд. Сириус подозревал, что ее веселит его выражение лица в этот момент, но не мог ничего поделать, продолжая не моргая пялиться на нее, как на чудо света.

Ему казалось, любая песня в ее исполнении будет звучать более глубоко и чувственно. И ему не хотелось, чтобы она хоть когда-нибудь останавливалась.

Сириус не знал, что на него так действует, ее голос или слова песни, или все разом, но он как никогда остро ощутил, что хочет видеть Бланк, которая поет только для него, всю свою жизнь.

_…You and I just made_

_To love each other now, forever and a day.*_

Она еще проиграла куплет, перебирая струнами все тише и тише и, наконец, закончила.

— Все, — тихо сказала она, взглянув на Сириуса.

— Давай еще раз, — тут же сказал Сириус.

— Больно жирно тебе будет, Блэк, — усмехнулась она и убрала укулеле на тумбочку.

— Ну, а если я сделаю так? — он наклонился к ней и повалил ее на кровать, оставляя нежные поцелуи на ее шее.

— Мерлин, Блэк, — простонала она, поддаваясь и открывая шею, — никогда не останавливайся.

Сириус улыбнулся, продолжая целовать ее. Он знал, шея — ее слабое место, и за поцелуи в нее, она готова душу продать.

Он лег сверху нее, руками двигаясь все ниже и целуя ее губы. Ее руки уже пробрались до молнии на его брюках. Но он вдруг подумал, что сейчас самое время сказать то, что давно собирался.

Он нехотя оторвался от нее, притормаживая ее руки, и сел.

— Бланк, мне надоело скрываться.

— Что? — поморщилась она, еще не до конца придя в себя.

— Мне надоело врать друзьям, что… у нас ничего нет.

— Люпин же знает, — ответила она, тоже садясь на кровати.

— Зато Джеймс не знает! — сказал Сириус, — у нас с ним никогда не было тайн друг от друга. А он мой самый близкий друг. Мне надоело постоянно скрываться и придумывать тупые отговорки.

Бланк слишком долго, по мнению Сириуса, молча смотрела на него.

— Ну, скажи Поттеру, если так хочешь, — довольно грубо ответила она, — но другим не обязательно.

Сириус вначале и правда хотел рассказать об этом только друзьям, но из-за внутреннего чувства противоречия не мог с ней согласиться, особенно, когда она говорила таким недовольным тоном.

— Нет, обязательно! — Сириус уже разошелся, — я хочу иметь возможность подойти к тебе и поцеловать, если я захочу. Я хочу говорить тебе всякие непотребности у всех на виду и обнимать тебя у всех на виду, — он подвинулся к ней ближе и поцеловал, обхватив лицо руками. — Хочу, чтобы все знали, что ты только моя.

— Я не твоя, Блэк, — усмехнулась она, но голос уже смягчился, а в глазах появился огонь.

— О, нет, дорогуша, — Сириус расплылся в улыбке, видя ее блеск в глазах, — ты целиком и полностью принадлежишь мне.

— Даже не мечтай, — улыбнулась она, садясь сверху него и целуя. Сопротивлялась она для вида. Сириус знал, что она принадлежит ему, и знал, что ей это нравится.

Руки сами оказались на ее бедрах, двигаясь все выше. Ему хотелось ее прямо сейчас и немедленно, но и хотелось до конца разрешить волнующий вопрос.

— Так что, завтра утром я приду в Большой зал и поцелую тебя на виду у всех твоих змей.

— Спасибо, что предупредил, — сказала она, продолжая целовать его лицо, — в Большой зал я завтра не пойду.

Сириус начал злиться. Он не любил когда ему сопротивляются, особенно, когда сопротивляется она.

— Почему, Бланк? Чего ты боишься? — спросил он, уворачиваясь от ее губ.

— Боюсь? — она приняла оскорбленный вид и слезла с него, садясь рядом, — ничего я не боюсь. Просто я не хочу…— она на секунду остановилась, опустив глаза, — все же и так хорошо, Блэк. Для чего что-то менять и портить?

У Сириуса закрались сомнения, что все дело в том парне с колдографии и письме, что она хранит. У него тут же ум за разум зашел, оставляя только ревность и злобу.

— Это все из-за этого, — Сириус весь скривился, не желая произносить его имени, — из-за этого Джори?

Бланк на мгновение перестала дышать, с гневом глядя ему в глаза.

— Откуда ты о нем знаешь? — ледяным тоном спросила она.

— Откуда? — зло усмехнулся Сириус, — прочитал в этом дурацком письме, что ты так бережно хранишь в своей тумбочке.

Сириус знал, что его понесло не в ту сторону, но остановиться уже не мог. Он хоть и старался не думать об этом письме и о человеке его написавшем, но это все равно не давало ему покоя.

— Ты просто…невыносимая сволочь, Блэк, — по слогам произнесла она. Сириус видел, как в ее глазах поднимается ярость.

Бланк встала на ноги прямо на кровати. Сириус знал, что она сейчас будет орать на него, и поднялся вслед за ней.

— Ты не имел никакого права лезть в мои вещи! — ожидаемо заорала она. — Урод!

— Куда захочу, туда и буду лезть! — в ответ закричал он. — Попробуй, запрети мне!

Она нервно рассмеялась и запустила пальцы в свои волосы, откидывая пряди от лица.

— Ты невыносимый, Блэк, — прошипела она, с ненавистью глядя ему в глаза, — просто невыносимый.

— А что ты так переживаешь? — не вытерпел Сириус, — ты все еще любишь его?!

— Да, люблю! — выпалила она.

В комнате повисла оглушающая тишина. Сириуса словно ледяной водой окатили, смывая все его призрачные надежды и мечты, которые он еще даже не смог до конца принять.

Он через силу усмехнулся и произнес:

— То есть, со мной ты развлекаешься только для того, чтобы забыть его? — он изо всех сил старался придать голосу равнодушный тон.

Бланк молча таращилась на него.

— Нет, не поэтому, — тихо, но отчетливо ответила она.

Сириус скривил губы в ухмылке. Он сейчас с трудом брал эмоции под контроль, готовый крушить все подряд. И из последних сил сдерживался, чтобы не придушить ее прямо на месте. Ее и этого ненавистного Джори.

_Жаль, человека нельзя убить дважды._

— А по какой причине со мной развлекаешься ты, Блэк? — спросила она.

Сириус зло прожигал ее взглядом.

— Я с тобой не развлекаюсь, Бланк, я с тобой всего лишь сплю и ничего более.

— Вот как? — у нее яростно горели глаза, — и что тогда ты тут устроил?

Глядя в ее безумные глаза, ему хотелось схватить палочку и наслать на нее самое страшное проклятье. За ее язвительный тон, за ее злость, за ее чувства к другому.

Выхода у него не оставалось. Прекратить их ссоры всегда был только один способ. Он сделал шаг, разделяющий их, и крепко поцеловал ее в губы, руками тут же пробираясь под футболку и снимая ее.

Он упал вместе с ней на кровать, нависая сверху нее и оставляя засосы на ее скулах.

— Черт, Блэк, — выдохнула она, — мы же договаривались, лицо не трогать!

— Веришь или нет, Бланк, — прошипел он ей на ухо, — но мне наплевать.

— В таком случае, мне тоже! — сказала она и с силой впилась зубами в кожу прямо за его ухом, оставляя болезненный укус.

Провожать ее до гостиной Сириус шел весь в укусах и засосах. Как и она. Ей досталось, конечно, больше, потому что Сириус был зол. Очень зол. Обычно секс помогал забыть все причины их глупых ссор, но не в этот раз. В его голове все еще крутились ее слова: «да, люблю!». И каждый раз у него скручивались все внутренности от боли и сжимались кулаки, требуя кого-нибудь покалечить, желательно ее бывшего белобрысого парня с детским, смазливым личиком.

Сириус убеждал себя, что ему должно быть все равно на ее чувства. На ее чувства к нему, к другому, да и вообще, к кому бы то ни было.

_Какая мне вообще разница? Мне же от нее только одно и надо было. Я это получаю, а на остальное плевать с астрономической башни._

_…пусть любит, кого хочет. Меня это вообще никак не касается._

Но каждый раз в голове проносилось «да, люблю» и хотелось рвать и метать, от переполняющей боли.

Она его любит и поэтому не хочет, чтобы кто-то знал, что она спит со мной. Думает, в этом случае никто не узнает, какая она на самом деле?

_А она шустрая, однако, не успел один помереть, а она уже к другому в кровать прыгает._

_…Мерлин, как же ненавижу._

В груди образовалась зияющая черная дыра, которая росла с каждой минутой, наполняя все тьмой и слепым гневом.

Поглощенный мыслями, он сам не заметил, как они в полном молчании дошли до ее гостиной.

— Можешь не переживать насчет завтра, — сказал он, когда они остановились. — Я тебя понял, поэтому можешь быть спокойна — в твою сторону я даже не посмотрю.

Он ждал, когда она что-нибудь ответит. Скажет что-то против или съязвит. Выдаст хоть какую-нибудь реакцию. Но она молча смотрела на него, не выказывая в глазах ни единой эмоции. Ее стеклянный взгляд Сириус ненавидел. В такие моменты он не знал, о чем она думает и что чувствует, а это его напрягало и нервировало.

Не дождавшись от нее никакой реакции, он усмехнулся и развернулся, чтобы уйти.

— Ты сам сказал, что мы только спим и ничего более, — сказала она ему вслед, — так что не надо строить из себя обиженку.

Сириус на мгновение притормозил, но тут же пошел дальше, бросив ей через плечо:

— Как скажешь, дорогуша.

Бланк едва слышно что-то сказала по-французски. А Сириус только больше разозлился, представив, как она говорит со своим Джори по-французски.

_Ненавижу все французское! Ненавижу!_

_**София де Бланк** _

_Да, люблю!_

София раз за разом повторяла про себя эти слова, приходя в ужас от своей реакции. Как только она их сказала, почувствовала, как душу тут же заполнил страх. Страх не от звериного взгляда Блэка, не от его вспыхнувшего гнева. Это был страх от того, что она больше этого не чувствовала. Не в том смысле, в котором она говорила.

Она по-прежнему любила Джори, но только лишь как друга. Любила память о нем и все то хорошее, что между ними было. Он всегда в первую очередь был для нее другом. Самым верным и лучшим другом. Влюбилась в него она гораздо позднее, лишь за несколько месяцев до его исчезновения. И сейчас от этой влюбленности не осталось и следа.

София ужасалась, как быстро и уверенно Блэк занял место в ее сердце, тут же вытеснив Джори. Она совершенно упустила момент, когда все ее мысли и всю ее душу полностью поглотил Блэк.

_«Ты целиком и полностью принадлежишь мне»_

_…как же ты чертовски прав, Блэк._

София зашла в свою спальню и, сев на кровати, тут же достала свою единственную колдографию.

Глядя на фото она больше не ощущала невыносимого груза тоски и безысходности. Не было удушающей боли, от которой пропадало желание жить. В горле не вставал ком, мешающий говорить. Душу не окутывала непроглядная тьма. Осталось лишь чувство грусти и нежности, которое она всегда испытывала к Джори.

Только сейчас она в полной мере стала осознавать, что чувства к Блэку это не просто ненависть, злость, страсть, животное желание, это нечто большее. Что-то, что заставляло ее глупо улыбаться, при одной только мысли о нем. Что-то, что заполняло душу безудержным пламенем, согревающим каждую клеточку тела. Что-то, что вдохновляло и дарило ощущение невесомости.

В ее душе словно зарождался сам феникс и горел, горел, горел, озаряя все вокруг светом и своим жаром. Вспыхивая огнем от каждого прикосновения Блэка, и тускнея, стоит им разойтись.

Ей хотелось прямо сейчас отправиться в гриффиндорскую башню и сказать все Блэку. Сказать о том, что она неправильно выразилась. О том, что всё изменилось. И изменил всё это именно он. Сказать о том, что если он хочет целовать ее у всех на виду, пусть целует. Потому что она тоже хочет этого всей душой.

Но она не знала ни где находится гриффиндорская башня, ни как в нее попасть. Поэтому оставалось только ждать до утра.

София пошла в душ, мимоходом бросив на себя взгляд в зеркало и с ужасом замечая, что все лицо опять в засосах, а на губе заметный укус, ноющую боль от которого она начала ощущать только сейчас.

Гринграсс в спальне не было, поэтому София решила, что не будет ничего страшного, если она самостоятельно возьмет из ее тумбочки ту волшебную мазь.

Пока она наносила ее на кровоподтеки, она поняла, что Блэк серьезно разозлился. Она вообще плохо помнила, что говорила и делала, после того, как сказала те слова, которые вдруг неожиданно перевернули все ее мировоззрение. И только сейчас вспомнила, что Блэк говорил о том, что для него все их «развлечения» ничего не значат. В глубине души София понимала, что сказал он это со злости, но некоторое сомнение все равно поселилось в ее голове.

Ложилась спать она с тяжестью на душе. Ей хотелось увидеть Блэка и сказать ему все, что чувствовала. Но сейчас она начала сомневаться, надо ли это ему и что, если для него это все и правда ничего не значит. В школе он обладал определенной репутацией. И если брать ее в расчет, не оставалось никаких сомнений в том, что ничьи чужие чувства ему даром не сдались.

Утром София даже вовремя поднялась на завтрак, чтобы как можно скорее увидеться с Блэком. Он явился в Большой зал в самом конце завтрака и, как и обещал, даже не взглянул в ее сторону.

Глядя на его холодный и невозмутимый вид, пыла у нее поубавилось. Она надеялась, Блэк за ночь успокоится.

Целый день он ее избегал, и София только сейчас поняла, как же трудно Блэку было ее выискивать в этом огромном замке, чтобы пообжиматься хотя бы пять минут в перемену.

С каждым часом желание признаться во всем Блэку испарялось. Она старалась не думать о том, что она ему не нужна. И после долгих сомнений решила, что скажет все в любом случае, а он пусть с этой информацией делает что хочет.

_И лучше это сделать немедленно._

_Пока я опять не передумала._

Перед обедом она заприметила в коридоре Люпина и, с трудом поборов свою гордость, подошла к нему.

— Привет, есть минутка?

— Привет, София! — Ремус мягко улыбнулся, — конечно, есть. Что-то случилось?

— Да, слушай, — она замялась, с трудом подбирая слова и стараясь не думать о том, что выглядит сейчас полной дурой и ничтожеством, — можешь сказать Блэку, что я жду его на седьмом этаже? Он знает, где именно.

— Вы все-таки поссорились? — спросил он, нахмурившись. Она удивленно приподняла брови и он добавил: — Сириус весь день сам не свой.

Он тоже переживает. Ему не все равно.

— Так ты ему передашь? — спросила она, стараясь унять ускорившееся сердце.

— Передам, — Ремус уверенно кивнул.

— Спасибо, — София улыбнулась и поспешила на седьмой этаж. Она не знала, как быстро Люпин сможет связаться с Блэком, но она не хотела лишний раз заставлять его ждать и злиться.

Время тянулось до ужаса медленно. Ей казалось, минутная стрелка и вовсе не двигается. Чем больше проходило времени в ожидании, тем больше лезли плохие мысли в голову. Она уже сотню раз передумала все ему объяснять и сотню раз решила, что сказать все-таки надо. Она ходила взад-вперед по коридору и чувствовала, как растет сомнение. София все больше находила доводов и причин ничего не говорить Блэку. Но крошечная надежда, что ему не все равно, не давала ей покоя.

София прождала без малого минут сорок. Уже даже прозвучал колокол, извещающий об обеде, но Блэка все не было. По ее расчетам, Люпин уже давно его нашел и все ему передал. И варианта тут было только два: либо Блэк специально испытывает ее терпение и злит ее, либо он в обществе какой-нибудь дурехи, а это означает лишь одно — конец всем их «развлечениям».

Нервозность и сомнения переходили в злость. Ни в чем признаваться ему ей уже не хотелось. Сейчас она разрывалась между желанием пойти и убить его, или же с гордостью послать его ко всем чертям и больше не иметь с ним никаких дел.

Поначалу она пыталась найти ему оправдание, что он не понял, куда идти или то, что Люпин его не нашел. Но она знала наверняка, Люпин из кожи вон вылезет, но передаст Блэку ее сообщение. И она не сомневалась, что Блэк прекрасно знает, где она его ждет. В коридоре на седьмом этаже они встречались практически каждый вечер.

_Сорок минут! Сорок! Чтобы я еще хоть раз стала так унижаться…и перед кем? Перед чертовым Блэком! Как же ненавижу._

Она не могла поверить, что он не пришел.

В груди все неприятно ныло. В этот момент она казалась сама себе ничтожной и никому не нужной.

До конца обеда оставалось еще время, но аппетит напрочь отсутствовал. София знала, что ей сейчас ни в коем случае нельзя оставаться одной, а поскольку впереди было окно, она пошла к Хагриду.

Добродушные разговоры Хагрида и его любовь к живым существам ее успокаивали и помогали отвлечься. Но в этот раз он все возился со своим щенком, который так полюбил Блэка, постоянно напоминая ей о нем.

На душе спокойнее не стало, напротив, возросло чувство злости и ненужности. Она боялась, что с Блэком все кончено. Она злилась на него, за то, что он смог так легко отказаться от нее. И она злилась на себя, за слабость к нему.

Просидев у Хагрида, она пошла в замок на предстоящую Защиту с гриффиндорцами. Времени еще было достаточно, но она все равно торопилась, надеясь, что может Блэк изменит своим правил и придет на урок заранее. Ей хотелось хотя бы взглянуть в его глаза, по которым она сразу бы все поняла.

Ее надежды оправдались. Правда, не так, как ей хотелось бы.

Блэк действительно уже сидел за своей партой. А прямо перед ним, облокотившись на парту, стояла МакКиннон, во всей красе демонстрируя перед его носом свое декольте. Она ему игриво улыбалась, строила глазки и что-то писала пером на его пергаменте.

София чувствовала, словно ей в грудь воткнули нож и несколько раз его там прокрутили. Она с трудом передвигала негнущиеся ноги. Все мышцы тела вдруг перестали слушаться ее. Она ощущала, как на ее лице застыла маска отвращения и злости, глядя на них. София молилась всем богам, чтобы ей хватило ума пройти мимо и никак не унижаться.

Те несколько секунд, что она шла мимо них, показались ей вечностью. София чувствовала, что Блэк посмотрел на нее, но она не в силах была опустить на него взгляд, не уверенная, что ей хватит сил сдержаться и не ударить его, чтобы выместить хотя бы часть той боли, что он ей доставил.

Ей трудно было дышать, воздух совершенно не поступал в легкие. В груди все еще обливалась кровью огромная дыра. Софии казалось еще немного, и она упадет без чувств, но, тем не менее, не могла оторвать взгляда от этой парочки. Не могла оторвать взгляда от МакКиннон, понимая, что ей бесполезно с ней соперничать. У нее нет ни ее смазливого личика, ни умения так непринужденно кокетничать, обворожительно улыбаться и строить глазки.

Вся лекция Мортема прошла мимо ушей. Она даже не удосужилась записать тему, полностью поглощенная мыслями о собственной никчемности, временами представляя, как она выкидывает МакКиннон в окно.

Сейчас она была даже рада, что Блэк не пришел. Она представляла, как глупо бы выглядела со своим признанием, как Блэк бы над ней посмеялся и как бежал от нее и ее дурацких чувств, сверкая пятками.

Сил ни на что не осталось. Она чувствовала себя опустошенной и жалкой. И даже когда прозвенел колокол, извещающий об окончании урока, она так и продолжала сидеть за партой, не в силах пошевелиться.

Когда класс остался совершенно пустой, она взяла себя в руки, не спеша сложила все свои вещи и пошла на выход.

В пустом коридоре стоял Блэк. Она знала, он ждет ее. И знала, сейчас они опять будут ругаться. Она ощущала поднимающийся в груди гнев и обиду и не могла отвести от него злобного взгляда.

Как и всегда, глядя в его глаза, в ней поднимались самые бурные эмоции. И на этот раз это были ярость, ненависть и желание его поколотить.

— Понравилось увиденное? — спросил он, оттолкнувшись от стены и направляясь к ней навстречу.

— Если ты, таким образом, пытался мне отомстить, то поздравляю, у тебя получилось, — ответила она, останавливаясь и со злостью глядя ему в глаза.

София физически чувствовала исходящую от него агрессию и не могла понять, чем она обусловлена. Уж она-то точно ни в чем не виновата.

— Отомстить? — Блэк в удивлении выгнул брови, — нет. Только лишь показать, что не у тебя одной есть кто-то еще.

Он оттеснял ее к стене, пока она не уперлась в нее спиной.

— Только вот, небольшое уточнение, — медленно проговорил он, подходя к ней все ближе, — я свою бывшую не люблю и никогда не любил. В отличие от тебя, дорогуша.

София поверить не могла, что он это сделал специально, зная, что она будет чувствовать.

— Ну и что? — вспылила она, — ты же знаешь, что я ее терпеть не могу! Ты специально это делаешь, чтобы меня потравить!

Блэк прижал ее к стене, нависая над ней с высоты своего роста, и пристально глядя в глаза.

— Неприятно, правда? А теперь представь, каково мне, знать, что ты все еще страдаешь по своему…мертвому парню, — прошипел он, — с таким, знаешь ли, конкурировать очень сложно. Он же, черт возьми, мертв.

Она не могла вынести, когда он так говорил о Джори. София замахнулась, чтобы отвесить ему пощечину, но он тут же перехватил ее руку, не отрывая злобного взгляда от ее лица.

— Все не так, Блэк! — ответила она, находясь уже на грани взрыва, — и если бы ты только пришел на седьмой этаж, ты бы все понял. Но, как вижу, тебе на это плевать!

Она попыталась вырваться из его захвата, но он держал слишком крепко.

— Ну, так я и пришел! — закричал он, еще сильнее сжимая ее в своих руках, — это тебя там не было! Я, как идиот, долбанный час проторчал в этом коридоре, проклиная тебя!

— Не надо врать, Блэк! Я ждала тебя, где и всегда, а ты не пришел.

Он зло пыхтел, готовый вот-вот взорваться. Софии еще не доводилось видеть столько злости в его глазах. У нее даже проскользнула мысль, что он и правда сейчас ее убьет.

— В котором часу ты меня ждала? — спросил он ужасающе спокойным голосом, продолжая прожигать ее взглядом.

— Перед обедом…

— Черт! — он выругался и отпустил ее из своего крепкого захвата. Он закрыл лицо руками, тихо матерясь и зачесывая волосы назад. София же не могла и пошевелиться, все еще прижимаясь к стене. Он снова наклонился, уже с нежностью прикасаясь к ней, аккуратно сдвинул выбившуюся прядь и обхватил ее подбородок. Она была поражена резкой сменой его взгляда. Он смотрел на нее с грустью и сожалением. — Я ждал тебя после обеда.

София закрыла глаза и затылком уперлась в стену, понимая, что всех этих душевных страданий можно было бы избежать, если бы она более четко выразилась, сказав, когда именно она будет ждать Блэка.

— Мы просто два идиота, да, Бланк? — спросил он, усмехнувшись.

Она открыла глаза и слабо улыбнулась.

— Нет, только ты, Блэк.

Он оторвал ее от стены, обнимая и крепко прижимая к себе. И так ей в эту секунду было хорошо. Казалось таким правильным — уткнуться ему в шею, руками обхватив за спину, и вдыхать такой знакомый запах. Блэк, с небывалой для него заботой, бережно обнимал ее за плечи и гладил рукой по голове, уперевшись подбородком в ее макушку. Она чувствовала, как бьется его сердце, отдаваясь стуком о ее грудную клетку. Чувствовала, как его пальцы перебирают ее волосы, вызывая мурашки на шее. Чувствовала его горячее дыхание. Чувствовала, как полностью растворяется в нем. Ей казалось, она может вечность провести в таком положении и меньше всего на свете ей хотелось, чтобы этот миг заканчивался.

— Не отпускай меня, — тихо сказала она, не поднимая головы.

— Что? — переспросил Блэк, не расслышав.

Она помотала головой, оторвавшись от него и посмотрев снизу-вверх. Он заправил выбившуюся прядь волос ей за ушко и спросил:

— Что ты хотела сказать? На седьмом этаже.

Она не могла решить, стоит ли сейчас ему все говорить. Ей уже удалось убедить себя, что Блэку это не надо, но сейчас вновь появилась маленькая надежда.

София набралась смелости и сказала:

— Ответь вначале на один вопрос. Для тебя это все и правда ничего не значит, мы и правда просто спим и ничего больше?

Блэк усмехнулся. Она ощущала себя полной дурой, наподобие тех девиц, что бегают за парнем и требуют от него каких-то серьезных отношений. Но ей никакие отношения и даром не нужны были. Ей нужен был Блэк. Блэк, принадлежащий ей целиком и полностью, как и она ему.

Она лишь надеялась, что не выглядит сейчас слишком жалко.

— Ну, мы неплохо развлекаемся вместе…

— Да или нет, Блэк?

Она видела, как ему тяжело дается ответ. Видела сомнения и немую борьбу в глазах. Блэк нервничал, и это было заметно. Она знала, что хочет услышать, но услышала ровно противоположное.

— Да! Я не способен на что-то другое! Такой вот я человек! И я с самого начала об этом предупреждал.

София чувствовала, как рухнули все ее глупые надежды, о которых она не осмеливалась и мечтать. Слышала, с каким звоном разбивались хрупкие мечты. Она не могла и слова произнести, не могла пошевелиться.

_Я же знала. Я знала это с самого начала._

_…я просто дура. Очередная блэковская дура._

_Естественно, ему мое признание никуда не уперлось. Как всегда, только испортила бы все._

_…ну, выход тут только один._

— Вот и прекрасно, — усмехнулась она, — а то я уж переживать начала, что ты себе что-то лишнее придумал.

Взгляд у него вновь стал злым.

— Так что ты хотела сказать? — опять спросил он.

София стала лихорадочно соображать, что придумать. Запасного варианта у нее не было, пришлось импровизировать на ходу.

— Я хотела сказать, что…что надо оставить все, как есть. Как ты заметил, мы неплохо развлекаемся вместе. Пусть все так и остается. Втайне, — немного подумав, она добавила: — И без МакКиннон.

— Хорошо, — ответил он, то ли с сожалением, то ли с равнодушием глядя на нее.

— Хорошо, — повторила она.

Они продолжали стоять и молча смотреть друг на друга.

София уже знала, что она со всем этим будет делать. То, чем она занималась весь этот год — пустит все на самотек. И она знала, что это идеальный вариант. Идеальный вариант для нее. Ничего не значащие отношения с Блэком — именно то, что нужно.

В конце концов, им в любом случае предстоит однажды расстаться. И для всех будет лучше, если они не будут придавать этому никакого значения. Ее сердце уже однажды разбилось и она бы точно не вынесла этого во второй раз.

Она сделала шаг ему навстречу, приподнялась на носочках, обвив его шею руками, и поцеловала. Он еще с мгновение стоял, никак не реагируя, но уже в следующую секунду крепко сжал в своих объятиях и ответил на поцелуй.

— Тогда увидимся после ужина на седьмом этаже? — спросила она с улыбкой.

— Увидимся, — ответил Блэк, не желая выпускать ее из своих рук и с небывалой серьезностью глядя ей в глаза.

София выпуталась из его объятий и пошла в свою гостиную, оставив его в коридоре. Она чувствовала, что он смотрит ей в спину. Ей хотелось оглянуться и посмотреть на него, встретиться с ним взглядом и увидеть его улыбку. Но это стало бы очередной слабостью, а ей о них надо забыть.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Scorpions - You and i


	46. Только если ты этого хочешь

_**Лили Эванс** _

У Лили выдалась прекрасная суббота. Впервые за этот учебный семестр у нее был полностью свободный день. Дополнительные занятия целительством мадам Помфри отменила, сказав, что сегодня она занята. Дежурство по школе также перенеслось на другой день, по просьбе старост-пятикурсников, которым не жить, не быть, надо было дежурить именно сегодня. А вся домашняя работа была сделана заранее. Поэтому Лили без зазрения совести занималась бездельем и ничегонеделаньем, жалея только о том, что у Джеймса планируется тренировка и они не смогут весь день провести вместе.

Лили сидела в гриффиндорской гостиной и помогала младшекурсникам разобраться с темой по Трансфигурации, когда увидела за окном приближающуюся сову. Свою полярную сову она узнала бы из тысячи, поэтому тут же вскочила с дивана и распахнула окно, впуская ее внутрь.

К ее удивлению письма было два. Одно от родителей и одно от сестры, написанное на неаккуратно вырванном тетрадном листке. Лили первым делом прочитала письмо Петуньи. Она еще никогда не отправляла ей писем за все время ее учебы в Хогвартсе.

_«Лили,_

_У меня большая новость — я познакомилась с замечательным молодым человеком. Его зовут Вернон Дурсль. Он взрослый, умный и воспитанный. Вернон работает администратором в крупной строительной фирме в самом центре Лондона и водит машину. И, кажется, мы с ним любим друг друга._

_В рождественские праздники я хочу устроить ужин и познакомить Вернона с семьей. Поэтому я уже сказала маме, что не хочу, чтобы ты приезжала. Вернону ни к чему знать о тебе и твоих странностях. Надеюсь, на Рождество ты останешься в своей школе._

_Петунья»_

Лили уже несколько раз перечитала письмо от сестры, отказываясь верить, что та просит ее не приезжать на каникулы.

С того самого дня, как в доме Эвансов узнали, что Лили волшебница, у них с сестрой начались постоянные ссоры. Лили, как могла, старалась поддерживать хорошие и теплые отношения с ней, но ту, как подменили.

В детстве они были очень дружны, каждый день проводили вместе. Петунья хоть и была на два года старше сестры, но лидером в их отношениях всегда была Лили. Она всегда придумывала для них игры и забавы. Придумывала развлечения и показывала «чудеса». Конечно, Петунью всегда ужасали странности, как она их называла, сестры. У Лили очень рано начала проявляться магия и она рано научилась ее контролировать. Петунью это пугало, но она всегда с любопытством и затаив дыхание смотрела, как в руках Лили распускаются цветы или как вокруг нее кружится листопад.

Когда в их дом пришли из Хогвартса и сказали, что Лили — волшебница, отношения с сестрой резко испортились. Петунья уже не желала смотреть, как Лили колдует, обзывая ее уродкой и ненормальной. Лили часто плакала и не понимала, почему любимая сестра так к ней относится. Родители, как могли, старались сгладить отношения между сестрами, но Петунья ни в какую на контакт не шла.

Лили это очень расстраивало. Каждый раз по приезду домой она старалась с ней помириться, надеясь, что Петунья смирилась с ее магией, но с каждым разом та становилась только более обозленной. Возвращаясь в школу у нее всегда душа не на месте была, из-за того, что родная сестра ее ненавидит.

Северус ей не раз говорил, что Петунья ей просто-напросто завидует. Лили в этом сомневалась, но даже если и так, она надеялась, что сестра сможет с этим смириться. Она никогда не теряла надежду наладить с ней отношения.

Лили еще раз перечитала письмо.

_Вернон Дурсль._

Одно его имя навевало скуку, но Лили надеялась, что Петунья с ним счастлива. И, возможно, если она нашла свое счастье, то сможет наконец-то и помириться с Лили.

Тяжело вздохнув, Лили раскрыла письмо от родителей. Мама ей писала, что они еще отговорят Петунью от столь категоричного решения и чтобы она даже не сомневалась и обязательно приезжала на Рождество. Но у Лили уже были сомнения на этот счет. Она не хотела портить отношения с Петуньей еще больше и подумывала, что ей, возможно, и правда стоит остаться в Хогвартсе.

_К тому же, я тут последний год. Надо хотя бы раз попробовать остаться в Хогвартсе на рождественские каникулы._

— Привет, радость моя, — к ней подсел Джеймс и звонко поцеловал в щечку. — Ты почему такая грустная?

— Письмо от сестры пришло, — ответила она и подняла на него печальные глаза.

Джеймс сразу же нахмурился и взял из ее рук тетрадный листок в клетку. Он быстро пробежал по нему глазами и посмотрел на Лили, приобнимая ее за плечи.

— Вернон Дурсль, — Джеймс театрально скривился, — администратор…даже сквозь письмо от него тоской и занудством тянет. Думаю, ты немного потеряешь, если пропустишь этот званый ужин с Верноном и твоей сестрой-завистницей.

— Не говори так о Петунье! — Лили на него строго посмотрела, но тут же опять стала грустной. — Я не из-за ужина расстраиваюсь, а из-за того, что она меня видеть не хочет и считает ненормальной.

— Лили, извини, конечно, но твоя сестра глупая и злая, — Джеймс проигнорировал ее нахмурившиеся брови и продолжил. — Она завидует твоей магии, твоей искренней доброте и твоей красоте, — Джеймс долго на нее смотрел и вдруг широко улыбнулся, — и твоему классному парню. Уверен, ей с Верноном не так повезло!

Лили не удержалась и улыбнулась. А Джеймс уже разошелся.

— Сильно сомневаюсь, что этот Дурсль такой же красавчик, как я, — сказал он, взлохмачивая волосы, — вряд ли он хорош в трансфигурации и в полетах. Правда? — Лили уже хихикала, а Джеймс не мог остановиться, — ну, и не думаю, что он умеет так же хорошо целоваться.

Джеймс наклонился к ней и со всей страстью поцеловал ее. Лили опешила от неожиданности, но тут же прервала поцелуй.

— Ты что, Джеймс, — она слегка покраснела и кивнула на младшекурсников, — тут же дети.

— Пусть на ус мотают, — улыбнулся он.

Лили покосилась на младшекурсников, которые с любопытством за ними следили, но встретив взгляд старосты, тут же склонили головы над учебниками. Джеймс на это усмехнулся.

— А с этим письмом мы поступим так, — сказал он, смял письмо и запустил его в камин.

— Джеймс! — воскликнула Лили, следя за тем, как тетрадный листок тут же охватило пламя. Впрочем, она об этом не особо и жалела.

— Я же знаю, — сказал он ей, — ты будешь его каждый раз перечитывать и расстраиваться. Тебе это ни к чему.

Лили молча с ним согласилась.

— А у меня для тебя есть предложение получше, — Джеймс ей улыбнулся, — рождественские каникулы проведешь у меня!

— У тебя? — Лили в удивлении посмотрела на него.

— Да-да! — он уверенно закивал головой, — я уже все равно сказал родителям, что ты к нам придешь знакомиться. И будет еще лучше, если ты проведешь у нас все праздники.

— Я ведь уже знакома с твоими родителями, — улыбнулась Лили.

— Ты с ними знакома, как моя однокурсница и староста Эванс, — ответил он, не в силах отвести от нее влюбленного взгляда, — а сейчас будешь знакомиться, как моя девушка Лили.

Лили расплылась в улыбке. Глядя в глаза Джеймса она каждый раз таяла и растворялась. И удивлялась, как у нее столько лет хватало сил сопротивляться обаянию Джеймса.

Мысль провести рождественские каникулы у него показалось ей неплохой. К тому же, ей всегда было интересно побывать в поселении, где живет много волшебников. Она, конечно, в таком уже бывала, когда гостила у Алисы, но Годрикова Впадина была легендарным местом, где сохранилось много достопримечательностей, которые ей всегда хотелось посмотреть.

— Я подумаю над твоим предложением, — напоказ сдержанно ответила она.

— Подумай-подумай, — рассмеялся Джеймс, уже зная, что идея ей понравилась. — Кстати, я знаю, что ты сегодня вечером свободна, поэтому у меня для тебя будет небольшой сюрприз.

Лили на него с подозрением посмотрела. Джеймс выглядел страшно довольными, и, глядя в его хитрые глаза, не оставалось никаких сомнений — сюрприз нарушает с десяток школьных правил.

— Надеюсь, нам не придется нарушать правила? — спросила она, заранее зная ответ.

Джеймс на секунду опустил глаза и расплылся в шкодной улыбке.

— Ну, разве что, только парочку.

— Ох, Джеймс…

— Ну, перестань, Лили, — взмолился Джеймс, крепче прижимая ее к себе, — ничего страшного не случится. Подумаешь, прогуляемся перед отбоем. Никто не пострадает.

— Перед отбоем? — переспросила она, — обязательно делать это ночью?

Джеймс усмехнулся, явно подумав о чем-то своем.

— Не обязательно, конечно, — сказал он, опуская взгляд на ее губы и коротко поцеловав, — но так романтичнее.

— А ты у нас романтик, да? — улыбнулась Лили.

— Еще какой!

Лили правила нарушать не хотелось, но соблазн провести время с Джеймсом был уж очень велик. Стараясь не слушать возмущающуюся совесть, она согласилась.

— Как мне одеться? — спросила Лили, зная, что Джеймс может устроить сюрприз и в школе, а может и запросто потащить в Запретный лес.

Он склонился к ее уху и прошептал:

— Можешь надеть только мантию и ничего больше.

От его горячего дыхания и тона, у Лили ускорился пульс, а щеки покрылись румянцем.

— Я серьезно, Джеймс, — сказала Лили, встречаясь с ним взглядом и краснея еще сильнее.

— Я тоже, — он широко улыбнулся и добавил, вздохнув: — Можешь надеть, что хочешь. Замок покидать мы не будем.

— Так бы сразу и сказал.

Он ее еще раз быстро поцеловал, притянув к себе и засобирался уходить, сказав, что у него важные дела. Но Лили вдруг кое-что вспомнила.

— Подожди, Джеймс! — воскликнула она, — а разве у тебя нет сегодня тренировки?

— Я отменил, — уверенно сказал он.

Лили этому очень удивилась. Квиддич для Джеймса был всей его жизнью и он еще никогда, никогда не отменял тренировки. Будь хоть шторм, ураган, конец света, но он обязательно гнал свою команду на поле и тренировал до последнего.

— Почему? — спросила она с тревогой, — надеюсь, это не из-за меня?

— Как раз таки из-за тебя, — он счастливо улыбнулся, — почему я не могу отменить тренировку, чтобы провести вечер с любимой девушкой?

Лили все еще в удивлении смотрела на него, размышляя, с чем может быть связано столь странное поведение Джеймса.

— Например, потому, что, — Лили прокашлялась и постаралась изобразить бойкий и командирский голос Джеймса, — через две недели матч с когтевранцами! Мы обязаны их порвать!

Джеймс громко расхохотался.

— Лили, я тебя обожаю, — он с такой любовью на нее посмотрел, что Лили чуть ли не таяла под его взглядом, — но когтевранцев мы победим. Тут без вариантов. А вот когда мне удастся с тобой выходной день провести, это неизвестно, — Джеймс заботливо поправил ее волосы, которые и без того хорошо лежали, — поэтому, я лишь расставил приоритеты.

Лили расплылась в счастливой улыбке, чувствуя, как по душе, словно медом намазали. Если уж Джеймс встречу с ней ставит выше, чем тренировку, это многое значит.

— Если потребуется, я отменю все тренировки, ради встречи с тобой, — воодушевленно сказал он и тут же задумался, — хотя, это плохо скажется на команде и ее подготовке. Вот тогда будет риск проиграть, да. А вряд ли ты хочешь, чтобы мы продули когтевранцам. Это будет настоящий позор. Эммелина Вэнс будет над тобой смеяться.

Пришел черед Лили рассмеяться. Джеймс был в своем репертуаре. Она нисколько не обижалась на него за это. Все-таки, Джеймс и квиддич были неотделимы. Как и неотделимы Джеймс и его стремление к победе.

— Значит, до вечера? — спросил Джеймс напоследок.

— Да, увидимся, — улыбнулась Лили.

Он снова наклонился к Лили и поцеловал ее, закрывшись от младшекурсников попавшимся под руку большим учебником. Лили не удержалась и рассмеялась.

— Мисс Эванс, вечером с вас, как минимум, два горячих поцелуя, — с шутливой строгостью сказал Джеймс.

— Еще и штрафной за каждый получишь, — хитро улыбнулась она.

— Ловлю на слове!

Джеймс с ней попрощался и ушел.

Лили еще немного посидела возле камина, а потом решила навестить подружек. Она занесла свои вещи в комнату и поднялась на третий этаж, где находилась спальня девочек седьмого курса, и где раньше жила и она.

Все трое были у себя. Мэри читала книгу, лежа на кровати. Марлин смотрела журнал, который парил в воздухе напротив нее, в то время как кисточка с лаком сама красила ей ногти. Алиса, ворча и ругаясь, практиковалась в невербальных заклинаниях, с которыми у нее всегда были проблемы.

— О, Лили, здорово, что ты заглянула! — Алиса тут же бросила ненавистное занятие и усадила подругу на свою кровать. Мэри и Марлин тоже отложили свои занятия, устроившись поближе.

— Так скучаю по этой комнате, — протянула Лили, с ностальгией осматривая спальню. Но бросив взгляд на незаправленную кровать Марлин, на вечно-сломанный шкаф, на кучу одежды на стуле, на комки пергамента под столом и учуяв запахи сотни парфюмерных кремов и духов, ностальгия начала развеиваться.

— Я видела этот взгляд, — улыбнулась Марлин, — ничуть ты не скучаешь!

— Вообще-то, да, — она улыбнулась ей в ответ, — мне нравится жить одной. Вас только не хватает.

— Ну, а ты почаще к нам заходи! — сказала Алиса. — А то тебя ведь не выловишь сейчас! То на дополнительных занятиях, то на дежурстве, то с Поттером!

— Да, совсем про нас забыла, — поддержала Мэри.

— И ничего страшного в этом нет! — сказала им Марлин, — уверена, компания Поттера не хуже нашей.

Лили непроизвольно улыбнулась.

— Я же говорю! — довольно произнесла Марлин, глядя на счастливое лицо подруги.

— Как у вас дела с Джеймсом? — спросила Мэри, тут же приняв мечтательное выражение лица.

— Все хорошо, даже очень хорошо, — ответила Лили, продолжая улыбаться, — готовит на сегодняшний вечер какой-то сюрприз.

— Так вот почему он тренировку отменил! — воскликнула Марлин, — а мы гадали, что случилось. Ему на прошлой тренировке бладжером хорошо прилетело, мы уж решили, что у него разум помутился.

— А что за сюрприз? — у Алисы загорелись глаза, в предвкушении услышать что-то интересное.

— Я еще не знаю, — Лили пожала плечами, — знаю только, что поздно вечером.

Марлин понимающе усмехнулась:

— По-моему, все и так очевидно.

— Правда? — Алиса на нее вопросительно уставилась.

— Ну да, — сказала Марлин и многозначительно посмотрела на Лили, — тебя ждет особенный вечер, Лили, готовь красивое белье.

Мэри и Алиса дружно издали томный вздох. А Лили занервничала, чувствуя, как нехорошо ускорилось сердцебиение, а щеки покрываются румянцем. Она даже не предполагала, что сюрприз будет состоять именно в этом. По ее мнению, это был бы ужасный сюрприз, к которому она совершенно не готова.

— Ты думаешь? — спросила она у Марлин, — я сомневаюсь, что он именно это готовит.

— Зря сомневаешься, Лилс, — сказала Марлин с видом знатока, — ты бедного Поттера уже третий месяц мучаешь. У него ведь терпение тоже не бесконечное. К тому же, раз уж он даже тренировку отменил! Никаких сомнений, сегодня он на кое-что рассчитывает, и это явно не только поцелуи.

Лили занервничала еще сильнее. На столь деликатную тему она старалась вообще не задумываться. Хоть и понимала, что рано или поздно это должно случиться. Ей нравился Джеймс. Она любила Джеймса. Любила сильно и безоговорочно. И она хотела, чтобы именно он был ее первым и единственным.

Каждый раз, когда он оставался у нее ночевать, она думала, что вот сейчас это случится. Она чувствовала непреодолимое желание, возбуждение и страсть. Внутри нее все горело, низ живота болезненно ныл, и ей нестерпимо хотелось Джеймса. Но каждый раз, стоило его рукам дойти до самой границы ее белья, на нее нападал ступор и необъяснимый страх.

— Я боюсь, я не хочу, — выдавила Лили, с ужасом глядя на подруг.

— В этом ничего страшного нет, — спокойно ответила Марлин.

— Но это чертовски больно, — поморщилась Алиса.

— Больно только несколько первых минут, — сказала Марлин, поворачиваясь в Алисе.

— Ну не знаю, — усмехнулась она, — лично у меня потом все с неделю болело.

— С неделю? — ужаснулась Мэри, у которой, как и у Лили, еще ничего не было.

— Да-да! — подтвердила Алиса, — еще и ходить нормально не могла.

— Кошмар, — сказала Лили, вытаращившись на Алису.

— Не слушай ее, — сказала ей Марлин, — у всех это по-разному. Уверена, Поттер сделает все в лучшем виде.

Лили переводила испуганный взгляд с одной на другую. Марлин пересела к ней на кровать, садясь поближе.

— Послушай, Поттер тебя очень любит, — сказала она, — как и ты его. Так что нет никаких причин, чтобы это откладывать. В любом случае, первый раз это практически всегда отстойно. Так что, быстрее отмучаешься, быстрее начнешь получать удовольствие.

— Очень убедительный аргумент, — пролепетала Лили.

— Насчет того, что первый раз это всегда отстойно, полностью согласна, — поддакнула Алиса, — а еще это всегда неловко. И чувствуешь себя очень глупо. И только и думаешь: Мерлин, быстрее бы это все закончилось.

Девочки повернулись на Алису.

— А как у вас это было с Фрэнком? — спросила Мэри.

Алиса слегка покраснела, но сказала:

— Мы с Фрэнком друг у друга первые. Поэтому…опыта у нас никакого не было. Что, как, куда…пришлось на ходу учиться.

— Хорошо, что Фрэнк был отличником, — усмехнулась Марлин, — на лету всегда все схватывал.

Алиса покраснела еще сильнее и кивнула, опустив взгляд. Марлин улыбнулась и повернулась к Лили.

— Но Поттер-то парень опытный, он уже знает и что, и как, и куда.

— Ты-то откуда знаешь о его опыте? — спросила у нее Алиса, озвучив немой вопрос Лили.

— Ой, да брось, — отмахнулась она, — кто об этом не знает? Самые классные девчонки, между прочим, всегда доставались именно ему, а не Блэку. Одна Донна чего стоит. Порнозвезда, — Марлин недовольно фыркнула и закатила глаза.

Девчонки пустились в обсуждение всех девиц, что прошли не только через Джеймса, но и вообще через Мародеров. Лили же сидела, полностью погрузившись в свои мысли. Ко всем прочим страхам, добавился еще один.

_Что если…я ему не понравлюсь?_

Марлин хоть и пыталась ее утешить, сказав, что у Джеймса богатый опыт, но эффект получился прямо противоположный. Лили только начала сомневаться, что сможет оказаться на том уровне, который требуется Джеймсу.

_Уж куда мне тягаться с порнозвездой?! Кто вообще такая Донна?.._

— …так что, Лили, не тяни с этим, — сказала Марлин, вырвав ее из раздумий.

— Что? — переспросила она, нахмурившись.

— Я говорю, за Поттером девки табуном бегают, — повторила она, — на прошлой тренировке какая-то малолетка буквально на его шее повисла, он от нее еле избавился. Так что сама подумай, сколько он еще терпеть сможет?

— Вот уж кто-кто, а Поттер сможет и потерпеть, если дело касается Лили, — запротестовала Алиса.

— Не знаю, не знаю, — с сомнением сказала Марлин, — мальчишки они такие, сегодня в любви тебе признаются, а завтра уже с другой. С той, кто не откажет.

— Нет, — протянула Мэри, — этот случай явно не про Джеймса.

— Конечно, не про Джеймса! — поддержала Алиса, — он столько лет Лили добивался! Уверена, он сможет подождать еще. Месяцем больше, месяцем меньше, какая разница.

Марлин на них хмуро посмотрела и поджала губы.

— Просто, помни, Лили, — сказала она ей, — когда Поттер уходит от тебя разгоряченный и неудовлетворенный, в спортивных раздевалках его всегда поджидают поклонницы, готовые исполнить любое его грязное желание. Если он и правда сможет ждать годами, пока ты созреешь, я лично выдам ему медаль за железное терпение.

Марлин продолжала что-то говорить о юношеских гормонах и ветреных девицах, но Лили слышала ее через слово.

Лили никогда не думала, каково Джеймсу уходить от нее, ничего не получив и как он с этим справляется. Она плохо представляла, что он чувствует в такие моменты. И только сейчас подумала, трудно ли ему сдержаться, когда на него вешаются девицы.

А еще она впервые слышит о том, что в раздевалках его поджидают поклонницы. Джеймс ей об этом никогда не рассказывал. Очевидно, чтобы лишний раз ее не волновать.

_И правда, сколько он сможет терпеть?.._

Раньше Лили никогда не сомневалась, что Джеймс ей верен. Она была уверена, что он даже не посмотрит в другую сторону. Но сейчас в голову стали закрадываться сомнения.

— Прекрати, Марлин, — поморщилась Алиса, глядя на реакцию Лили, — ты совсем не помогаешь.

— А что? Говорю, как есть, — она невинно хлопнула глазами, — секс это естественно, и все это делают. Да, страшно первый раз, но надо себя перебороть. К тому же, это же Поттер, а не какой-то левый парень с улицы.

— А я считаю, — перебила ее Алиса, — перебарывать себя не надо. Все должно быть само собой, и только тогда, когда ты сама этого захочешь. А если Поттер не способен удержать себя в штанах, пусть катится ко всем чертям.

— Согласна с Алисой, — закивала Мэри.

— Вы просто две ханжи, — фыркнула Марлин. Она ненадолго задумалась и обратилась к Лили, — а вообще, есть один безобидный способ, как доставить вам двоим удовольствие и при этом даже раздеваться не обязательно.

Лили перевела на нее взгляд. Ее голова настолько была переполнена страшными и дикими мыслями, что она даже рот раскрыть не могла, чтобы спросить.

— Какой? — с любопытством спросила Мэри.

— Ну, — Марлин хитро улыбнулась, — руки нам даны не только для того, чтобы волшебную палочку держать. А кое-что и покрупнее.

— Фу, Марлин, — Мэри залилась густым румянцем, сливаясь с бордовым пологом. Лили подозревала, что она по цвету примерно такая же.

— Ничего не фу, — сказала Марлин, — только я не про удовольствие Поттера. А про твое, Лили. Позволь ему пробраться руками чуть дальше, чем обычно. Поверь, ты не пожалеешь.

— О, да, Лили, — мечтательно протянула Алиса, — ты не пожалеешь.

Лили стало трудно дышать. В голове, против воли, уже вовсю мелькали картинки, как она позволяет Джеймсу пройти тот порог, на котором она всегда его останавливала, несмотря на свое жгучее желание. У нее голова кругом пошла.

— У вас тут слишком жарко, я пойду к себе, — сказала Лили, поднимаясь. Остальные на нее с удивлением уставились, следя за тем, как она уходит посреди разговора.

— Слишком жарко будет у вас вечером с Поттером, — похихикала Марлин.

Лили невнятно с ними попрощалась и вышла на лестничный пролет, вдыхая свежий воздух. В комнате у девочек и правда было слишком жарко и душно.

— Лили, подожди, — следом за ней вышла Алиса. — Не воспринимай всерьез Марлин. Ты ведь ее знаешь.

Лили молча кивнула.

— Ты не обязана ничего делать, если не хочешь, только в угоду Джеймсу и его хотелкам, — сказала Алиса, внимательно глядя на подругу. — Он отличный и верный парень, он добивался тебя столько времени и сможет подождать, если ты не готова.

— Да, — немного подумав, ответила Лили, — да, наверное, ты права.

— Конечно же, права, — Алиса широко улыбнулась, — пошли собирать тебя на свидание.

Она подхватила Лили за руку и потянула в ее комнату.

Лили была рада, что Алиса сейчас с ней рядом. Алиса была ей ближе всех из подруг. Лили нравилась ее энергичность и смелость. Алиса всегда была очень шумной, дружелюбной и открытой. Сколько помнила Лили, они с Алисой ни разу в жизни не то чтобы не поругались, даже не спорили никогда, всегда полностью сходясь во мнениях и взглядах. Они всегда поддерживали и понимали друг друга с полуслова.

Вот и сейчас, Алиса без конца болтала на отвлеченные темы и шутила, не давая Лили погрузиться в пугающие размышления. Алиса достала из шкафа все наряды Лили и стала их перебирать, думая, какое больше подойдет для сюрприза Поттера, постоянно при этом опуская шутливые комментарии.

— Повезло, все ж таки, Поттеру! — от души сказала Алиса, глядя на Лили и оценивая свой труд.

Лили посмотрела на себя в зеркало. Выглядела она и правда хорошо. Поскольку сама она соображала с трудом, Алиса полностью занялась ее внешним видом и подобрала ей обычное приталенное платье на пуговицах, а волосы распустила и слегка завила.

— Алиса, я боюсь, — вновь озвучила Лили свой главный страх. Она знала, Алиса не будет над ней смеяться или отмахиваться от ее проблемы.

— Ну, это вполне естественно, — ответила она, — но ты ведь помнишь, что ты Джеймсу ничего не должна? Если ты не хочешь, этого не будет. Джеймс, с его-то благородством, уж точно настаивать не будет.

— Да, да, — закивала Лили, — ты опять права.

Алиса ей улыбнулась. Лили нервно взглянула на подругу.

— А что делать, если…я хочу, но боюсь?

— Не думай об этом. Как сказала, Марлин, Поттер сделает все в лучшем виде, поэтому просто расслабься и получай удовольствие.

Лили это не убедило и она продолжала расширенными глазами смотреть на Алису.

— Да и вообще, — бодрым голосом сказала Алиса, — мы же гриффиндорцы! Мы должны смотреть в лицо нашему страху и с гордостью выходить с ним один на один!

— Да, — печально улыбнулась Лили, — уверенна, Годрик именно это имел в виду.

— Так что, приди к Поттеру, стяни с него штаны и оседлай этого оленя! — Алиса не выдержала и рассмеялась.

Лили в который раз за день покрылась румянцем.

— Это уже слишком, — пробормотала она, с трудом сдерживая рвущийся смех. Но Алиса так заразительно хохотала, что невозможно было не присоединиться.

Отсмеявшись, Алиса сказала:

— А вообще, если хочется, но страшно, — она хитро прищурилась, — не забывай про руки.

Лили подумала, что еще немного и бордовый цвет ее лица станет для нее естественным.

— Лично меня только это и спасает вдали от Фрэнка, — вполголоса добавила Алиса, отворачиваясь.

— Что? — не расслышала Лили.

Алиса помотала головой.

— Прекрасно выглядишь, говорю, — улыбнулась она и добавила: — Лили, попробуй хотя бы на вечер отключить голову и ни о чем не думать. Пусть сегодня за тебя это делает Джеймс.

Лили с благодарностью посмотрела на подругу. Она заметно успокоилась и уже не паниковала, хоть и легкий страх все равно еще присутствовал.

— Спасибо тебе, Алиса.

Та в ответ лишь махнула рукой и кивнула на часы:

— Поттер, наверное, уже ждет.

— Да, пора идти, — сказала Лили, чувствуя, как ускоряется пульс.

— Удачи! — Алиса прошла к выходу и напоследок развернулась, — веди себя плохо и непристойно!

Она посмеялась собственной шутке и уже вышла в коридор, но тут же заглянула обратно и добавила:

— Но только если ты этого хочешь!

Как только за Алисой закрылась дверь, Лили снова подошла к зеркалу. Убедившись, что она по-прежнему хорошо выглядит, она сделала глубокий вдох и решительно направилась в гостиную, где ее ждал Джеймс.

До гостиной необходимо было пройти не более семи футов и десятка ступенек. И с каждым шагом решительность Лили пропадала. В голову вновь стали лезть пугающие и нехорошие мысли. Мысли о том, что это больно и страшно, о том, что это важный шаг для нее и для них с Джеймсом, о том, что она может оказаться не так хороша, как он рассчитывает.

Она не привыкла совершать необдуманные поступки и никогда не бросалась в омут с головой, отдавшись чувствам. Ей всегда нужно предварительно все взвесить и проанализировать. И только после этого принимать решение.

А Джеймс совсем другой. У него на принятие решения доли секунды уходят…если он вообще задумывается, конечно.

_Как бы мне хотелось также легко ко всему относиться…_

Лили уже спустилась вниз и увидела Джеймса, сидящего в своем любимом кресле возле камина.

Она так и стояла в нерешительности, пока Джеймс не повернулся и не улыбнулся ей.


	47. Два способа

* * *

_**Джеймс Поттер** _

Терпение Джеймса подошло к концу. Он устал от того, что Лили останавливала его в самый разгар. Устал столько месяцев удовлетворять себя самостоятельно.

Он чуть ли не половину своей сознательной жизни посвятил борьбе за сердце Лили и он не собирался столько же времени отдавать на ее уговоры к близости. Тем более, он был уверен, она сама этого хочет не меньше него, только не понятно по каким причинам отказывает ему. Джеймс не сомневался, она специально строит из себя недотрогу, не в силах расстаться с образом приличной девушки.

Не успокаивали и бесконечные шутки Сириуса по этому поводу. Который не упускал случая отметить его «неудовлетворенное лицо» каждый раз, когда он возвращался от Лили и направлялся в душ. Джеймс уже даже стал радоваться, что лучший друг стал куда чаще где-то пропадать, а не торчать в гостиной или спальне. Правда тот факт, что он-то как раз пропадает в обществе девушек, сильно его нервировал.

Джеймс не сомневался, стоит Лили немного отдохнуть, расслабиться и она сразу сдатся под его напором и обаянием. Из-за постоянной учебы Лили была постоянно напряжена и взволнована. Ее голова вечно забита заботами и уроками. А зная Лили и ее манию ко всему подходить ответственно, Джеймс был уверен, стоит ей хотя бы на день отвлечься от всех хлопот, она сможет подумать и о волнующем его вопросе. А уж тут не было никаких вариантов — она должна была согласиться.

Но проблема, как избавить Лили от лишних забот, была практически неосуществимой. У нее был очень напряженный график. Постоянные дополнительные занятия и дежурства, помощь в Больничном крыле и забота о младшекурсниках. У Джеймса тоже все свободное время было занято тренировками и факультативами по Зельям.

Джеймс пошел на крайние меры. С болью на сердце он решил пожертвовать тренировкой в выходной день. Но оставалось еще две проблемы. А именно — расписание Лили на этот день. Ему пришлось сильно побегать, чтобы уговорить мадам Помфри освободить Лили от дополнительных занятий в этот день и уломать пятикурсников поменяться с ней дежурствами. С трудом, но план был выполнен. Лили должна была отдыхать весь день и быть в прекрасном расположении духа.

Немного подпортило атмосферу письмо ее сестры, но Джеймс надеялся, ему удалось ее отвлечь. Лили была бодрой, веселой и даже не сбрасывала его руку со своей коленки, что было совсем уж из разряда вон выходящим. Джеймс решил, что это прекрасный знак и сегодня все получится.

Джеймс долго думал, где им провести долгожданную ночь и единственный достойный вариант, который он смог придумать, — это Выручай-комната. Он провел там несколько бесконечных часов, создавая и продумывая все до мельчайших подробностей, чтобы, когда они туда пришли, уже не забивать этим голову.

На кухне он заранее запасся едой и сходил в Хогсмид, купить у Розмерты ее популярное розовое вино, которое любили все без исключения девчонки.

***

До встречи с Лили был еще практически час, а Джеймс уже два раза сходил в душ и три раза переоделся. Руки мелко дрожали, а сердце ни на секунду не успокаивалось. Он бы сейчас не отказался поговорить с кем-нибудь из Мародеров, чтобы хоть немного отвлечься, но они пропадали неизвестно где.

Джеймс наматывал круги по спальне и в сотый раз прокручивал в голове план действий, когда в комнату вошли все трое его друзей.

— Где вы были?! — сходу наехал на них Джеймс. Они подозрительно переглянулись.

— Что-то случилось? — спросил Ремус, с беспокойством глядя на взволнованного друга.

— Случилось! — воскликнул он, — у меня такой стресс, а вы пропадаете, хрен знает где!

— Ты по какому поводу так кричишь, Сохатый? — спросил Сириус, падая на свою кровать. Джеймс бросил на него возмущенный взгляд.

— Джеймс, что произошло? — вновь спросил Ремус.

— Мы с Лили встречаемся скоро, — ответил он, — должно все…наконец-то произойти.

— То-то ты такой нервный, — усмехнулся Сириус, — мисс староста наконец-то готова попрощаться со своей невинностью?

Джеймс только скорчил недовольное лицо, не имея никакого настроения ругаться.

— Это же замечательно, Джеймс, — сказал Ремус, улыбаясь. Джеймс тут же в ответ расплылся в улыбке.

— Хоть кто-то может за меня порадоваться! — сказал он.

— Так я тоже рад! — сказал Сириус. Хотя по его глазам было видно, что он из последних сил сдерживается от пошлых шуточек.

— Где вы собираетесь…предаться любви? — спросил Северус.

— В Выручай-комнате, — ответил Джеймс, стараясь не обращать внимания на смех Сириуса.

— В Выручай-комнате? — Сириус тут же замолк и приподнялся на локтях. — Хорошо, что предупредил.

— Предупредил? — переспросил Джеймс, — а ты что, тоже туда собирался?

Сириус неопределенно пожал плечами.

— Ты что туда своих девок водишь?! — тут же возмутился Джеймс.

— Да даже если и вожу, то что?! — Сириус сел на кровати и сердито взглянул на Джеймса.

Джеймс опешил от такой наглости.

— Это же секретное место! Наше место! — прокричал он, — как ты можешь водить туда кого попало?

— Очевидно, Господин Бродяга водит туда ни кого попало, — ответил за него Северус, усмехаясь, — а вполне себе кого-то особенного.

— Что? Кого это? — непонимающе спросил Джеймс, переводя взгляд с ехидного Северуса на злого Сириуса. Никто отвечать ему не спешил. Джеймс начал раздражаться. — Что происходит?

Сириус нацепил свою непроницаемую маску и, встав, подошел к окну, распахивая раму и доставая сигареты.

— Успокойся, Сохатый, — сказал он, — никого я туда не вожу. И уж точно не вожу туда никого особенного. Поверь, появился бы кто-то особенный, ты бы первый об этом узнал.

Ремус на это многозначительно усмехнулся.

У Джеймса сейчас не было никакого желания разбираться в загадочных фразах Сириуса и Северуса и в усмешках Ремуса, которые были так для него нетипичны. Он только махнул рукой и сел на кровать, взъерошивая свои волосы и вновь возвращаясь мыслями к Лили.

— Черт, я так волнуюсь, — сказал он.

— Да ладно тебе, Джеймс, не впервой же, — ответил ему Сириус, затягиваясь. Джеймс не вытерпел и подошел к другу, взяв из его пачки сигарету. Он хоть и не курил так часто, как друг, но изредка не мог отказать себе в таком удовольствии.

— С Лили-то впервой! — ответил он, дрожащими пальцами держа сигарету, — все должно быть идеально. Она заслуживает того, чтобы все было идеально.

— Уверен, ты справишься, — сказал Ремус.

— К тому же, — неуверенно начал Джеймс, — у меня еще никогда не было…ну…вы понимаете.

— Девственницы? — усмехнувшись, спросил Сириус.

— Мерлин, да! — вспылил Джеймс, но тут же взял себя в руки, с тревогой посмотрев на друга, — вдруг я ей там что-нибудь поврежу?

Сириус медленно затянулся, прищурившись и глядя вдаль.

— Ну, сейчас тебя научат, как и что правильно делать, — сказал Северус, с насмешкой глядя на Сириуса.

— Принципиальных различий особо и нет, — ответил Сириус, не обращая внимания на Северуса, — в этом деле главное не спешить и хорошенько ее разогреть перед этим.

Джеймс кивал, соглашаясь. В принципе, это он и так знал.

— В идеале, перед этим ее лучше довести до оргазма, — Сириус приподнял брови и усмехнулся, — любым удобным для тебя способом.

— И сколько всего способов? — поинтересовался Северус. Джеймс и Ремус с удивлением на него посмотрели. Обычно он кривился и морщился при подобных разговорах.

Но Сириус не обратил особого внимания на это, войдя в роль секс-просветителя, и ответил:

— Если мы имеем дело с девственницей, у которой нет каких-нибудь диких фетишей, то способа два — пальцы или язык.

— Язык? — изумился Джеймс, поморщившись, — ты же всегда говорил, что это мерзко и низко.

— Раньше говорил, да, — без стеснения ответил он, — но оказалось, что это не мерзко.

Джеймс на него с удивлением таращился, поражаясь и размышляя, ради кого Сириус изменил своим принципам.

— Черт возьми, Сириус, кто она? — спросил он.

— О, нет, — театрально прошептал Северус, — кажется, Джеймс начал о чем-то догадываться!

— Хватит считать меня тупым! — возмутился он, поворачиваясь и обращаясь к Северусу.

— Никто тебя тупым не считаем, — примирительно сказал Ремус, чему-то улыбаясь.

Джеймс хотел уже продолжить возмущаться, но его прервал Сириус.

— Не отвлекайся, Джеймс, — сказал он, — сейчас не это главное.

— Да, не это, — согласился он и строго посмотрел на Сириуса, — но мы к этой теме вернемся завтра.

— Как скажешь, — ответил он и вновь вернулся к обсуждению темы про Лили. — В этой ситуации у тебя будет одно огромное преимущество. Ты у нее первый, а значит, даже если облажаешься, главное делать вид, что все так и должно быть. Сравнить ей будет не с чем.

— Я не облажаюсь, — неуверенно сказал Джеймс.

— Не сомневаюсь, — сказал Сириус, похлопав его по плечу.

Джеймс на мгновение задумался, вспомнив о еще одной проблеме, которая его очень пугала. Он повернулся к Сириусу и спросил:

— Правда, что будет много крови?

Сириус вытаращил на него глаза.

— О, да, — подтвердил он, — кровь, кишки повсюду, вырванный кусок мяса! И при этом крики, визги! Это словно схватка с мантикорой не на жизнь, а насмерть!

Он не удержался и расхохотался, запрокинув голову.

— Черт, Бродяга, я серьезно! — воскликнул Джеймс, хотя уже и сам начал улыбаться.

— Отвратительные разговоры, — поморщился Ремус.

— Тебе, Рем, между прочим, тоже не помешает прислушаться, — сказал ему Сириус, — более чем уверен, у Грин тоже еще ничего не было.

Ремус начал краснеть, а Джеймс усмехнулся.

— Это точно, — сказал он, — но с ее настойчивостью, вряд ли Рему придется долго ее уламывать.

— Я не собираюсь ее уламывать, — раздраженно ответил Ремус, — и вообще не собираюсь с ней…ничего такого! Каково ей будет, если она узнает, что спала с оборотнем?

— О-о-о, завел волынку, — Сириус закатил глаза.

— Да, кажется, Эшли придется уламывать его, а не наоборот, — сказал Джеймс, глядя на друга.

— Точно-точно, — поддакнул Сириус, — Грин осталось свое феноменальное стеснение перебороть и все. Но с этим можно поработать, — усмехнулся он, посмотрев на Ремуса. — Хотя, это весьма сексуально, то, как она краснеет и смущается, при упоминании лишь одного слова «секс».

— Прекрати, Сириус, — не выдержал Ремус, — не говори ничего про Эшли. Я, конечно, не смогу превратить тебя в табурет, как Джеймс, не повредив при этом что-нибудь. Но могу огреть Конфундусом так, что все выходные с языком на плече ходить будешь.

Джеймс с Северусом рассмеялись. Джеймс сказал, что с радостью бы на такое посмотрел. А Северус заметил, что для Сириуса это будет настоящей трагедией, ведь язык ему явно не раз еще пригодится на выходных.

— Нет, ну просто беспредел! — театрально возмутился Сириус, — каждую неделю лучшие друзья угрожают расправой!

— А ты веди себя нормально, — ответил ему Северус. Сириус сразу переключился на него.

— Осталось только дождаться, когда Сев пригрозит меня отравить, — усмехнулся он.

— Придется очень постараться, Сириус, — сказал ему Джеймс, — чтобы вывести Сева из себя.

— Не советовал бы даже пытаться, — ледяным тоном ответил Северус, — потому что яд у меня всегда с собой и предупреждать я не стану.

Сириус рассмеялся и обратился к Джеймсу и Ремусу:

— Учитесь, парни! Вот над кем точно не захочется насмехаться!

Джеймс пропустил это мимо ушей и обратился к Северусу:

— Ты правда носишь с собой яд?

Северус, не сдержав короткой усмешки, ответил:

— Ты правда хочешь это узнать?

— Хочу! — тут же ответил Джеймс.

Северус еще с мгновение загадочно помолчал, переведя взгляд на Сириуса и обратно.

— Для нашего болтливого друга у меня всегда припасено зелье немоты.

— Есть же Силенцио, — сказал Сириус, с подозрением глядя на Северуса.

— У зелья эффект куда лучше, — Северус плотоядно улыбнулся, — дай знать, когда захочешь попробовать.

Сириус на него с опаской посмотрел и ответил, что не прочь посмотреть его действие на ком-нибудь другом.

— Мерлин, мне уже пора, — простонал Джеймс, взглянув на часы и в сотый раз взлохмачивая волосы. — Так что, если вам больше нечего сказать полезного, я пошел.

— Вообще-то есть, — сказал Сириус, привлекая его внимание, — зная тебя и зная Эванс, главный мой совет, не дави на нее. При правильном подходе она сама тебе в штаны полезет. А вот если ты начнешь проявлять свою баранью, ой, я хотел сказать, оленью сущность и идти на таран, как и всегда, тут она обязательно взбунтуется.

— Вот и первый дельный совет от Сириуса, — сказал Ремус, согласно кивая головой.

— Что значит, первый? — возмутился Сириус, — я тут вас весь вечер уму-разуму учу, между прочим! А в ответ никакой благодарности!

В комнате опять начал разгораться спор, но Джеймс уже их не слушал. Он подхватил корзину со всей провизией и направился на выход.

***

Джеймс сидел возле камина и ждал Лили. Он призывал себя к спокойствию и благоразумию, без конца повторяя, что ему главное не паниковать, проявлять мужество, заботу и, самое главное, не давить на нее.

_Не давить. Не давить._

_…когда это я вообще проявлял баранью сущность?! Я всегда проявлял сущность оленью — благородную и изысканную._

Он без конца смотрел на часы, мучаясь в ожидании, пока вдруг не почувствовал на себе ее взгляд. Он тут же повернулся и увидел Лили, непроизвольно расплывшись в улыбке.

Джеймс сразу вскочил с кресла и направился к ней навстречу.

— Привет, Лили, — он взял ее за руки и притянул к себе, нежно целуя. Оторвавшись от нее, он окинул ее восхищенным взглядом. — Как всегда изумительно выглядишь!

— Спасибо, — у нее дрогнул голос, но она тут же улыбнулась. — Так куда мы идем?

— Это потрясающее место, уверен, ты там еще никогда не была, — сказал он с улыбкой, взяв Лили за руку. Подхватив другой рукой корзину, он повел Лили из гостиной.

От гостиной Гриффиндора до Выручай-комнаты было не более пяти минут ходу. Всю дорогу он осыпал ее комплиментами, восхищенно глядел на нее и старался унять колотящееся сердце.

— Что мы тут делаем? — спросила Лили, когда они остановились в абсолютно пустом коридоре на восьмом этаже.

— Минутку, — сказал Джеймс и, зажмурившись, несколько раз прошел взад-вперед возле стены, где тут же образовалась дверь.

Он вновь взял ее за руку и повел к двери.

— Лили, твоему вниманию представляется уникальная и неповторимая Выручай-комната! — произнес он и распахнул перед ней дверь.

Видеть восторженное лицо Лили было истинным удовольствием.

Комната для них предстала уютной гостиной, отчасти напоминающей гриффиндорскую. Небольшая круглая комната была оформлена в бордовых и золотистых тонах. Джеймс, как истинный гриффиндорец в десятом колене, не представлял в интерьерах другие цвета.

Нижняя половина стены была обшита темным деревом. По периметру комнаты стояли свечи различных размеров. А у противоположной от входа стены, располагался массивный камин из темного мрамора, в котором ярко горел огонь.

Перед камином лежал большой круглый ковер с высоким, пушистым ворсом и стоял широкий диван, с мягкими подушками и пледом.

Из патефона чуть слышно звучал Дэвид Боуи — любимый музыкант Лили.

— Поразительно, Джеймс! — воскликнула она, заходя внутрь и озираясь, — я читала о ней в книгах, но не думала, что она и правда существует! — она продолжала с восторгом оглядываться, потом повернулась к Джеймсу и с улыбкой сказала: — Но, конечно же, Мародеры нашли и Выручай-комнату.

— И вечно этот удивленный тон, — усмехнулся Джеймс и притянул ее к себе, целуя. — Как тебе?

— Потрясающе! — сказала она, с любовью глядя ему в глаза и обнимая за шею.

Ему не хотелось откладывать важное дело и прямо сейчас продолжить, но он сомневался, что Лили согласится. Поэтому еще раз поцеловав ее, он выпустил ее из своих объятий и прошел к камину, приглашая ее за собой.

— Это еще не все, — сказал он и открыл корзину, доставая оттуда заготовленные продукты. — Твой любимый пирог с патокой.

— Здорово, Джеймс! — Лили расплылась в улыбке, — его не подавали уже черт знает сколько! — возмутилась она, а Джеймс повеселился — Лили редко когда ругалась. — Где ты его достал?

— Домовики приготовили его по моему личному заказу, — самодовольно ответил он. Джеймс достал еще большую тарелку с фруктами и вино. — Это розовое вино Розмерты. Пробовала когда-нибудь?

Лили посмотрела на бутылку и отрицательно помотала головой.

— Не пробовала? — удивился Джеймс, — всем девчонкам оно нравится, — сказал он и тут же прикусил язык.

Лили при упоминании девчонок слегка нахмурилась, но тут же улыбнулась вновь.

— Попробуем, — ответила она, садясь на диван.

Джеймс сел рядом с ней и достал палочку, направив ее на патефон и прибавляя немного звука. Потом, ненадолго призадумавшись, наколдовал два красивых фужера. Конечно, фужеры могла предоставить и комната, но ему нравилось смотреть на восторженное лицо Лили, когда он создает сложные и продуманные до мелочей предметы прямо из воздуха.

— Искусник, — улыбнулась она.

— Я и не такое умею, — двусмысленно сказал он, игриво приподняв брови и наблюдая за ее реакцией.

Лили смутилась, очаровательно покраснев, и чтобы ничего не отвечать, потянулась к винограду, оторвав одну ягодку и взяв ее в рот, обхватив губами, и облизывая после этого губы. Очевидно, не понимая, что в этот момент она выглядит слишком сексуальной.

Джеймс подумал, если так будет продолжаться весь вечер, у него не выдержит сердце, поэтому надо приступать к главной миссии как можно скорее.

Он разлил вино по бокалам и произнес тост:

— За тебя, Лили Эванс!

Она улыбнулась и отпила из бокала, сказав, что вино и правда очень вкусное, имеющее ароматные и ненавязчивые цветочные нотки. А Джеймс подумал, что оно слишком приторное.

Лили ему что-то рассказывала о дополнительных занятиях целительством. Джеймс ее внимательно слушал, задавал какие-то вопросы, но сам был очень далеко отсюда, думая лишь о том, как бы сорвать с нее платье. Напряжение в его теле становилось невыносимым, и он уже начинал нервничать, не зная с чего начать. Но Лили сама ему подсказала.

— О, моя любимая песня! — воскликнула она и повернулась на патефон, палочкой прибавляя звук. Из него начинала звучать песня Space Oddity, спокойная и медленная. И Джеймс решил, что это хорошая возможность начать.

— Может, тогда ты не откажешь мне в танце? — спросил он и поднялся, подавая ей руку.

Лили улыбнулась и, отложив бокал, поднялась.

Он ее с нежностью прижал к себе, положив руки ей на талию. Лили обняла его за шею и положила голову на плечо. Джеймсу в нос тут же ударил запах яблок с медом, от которого у него всегда замирало сердце.

— Я люблю тебя, Лили, — не громко сказал он, поцеловав ее в висок. Она подняла голову и расплылась в улыбке. Джеймс до боли в сердце любил этот вид — когда Лили вот так смотрит на него, с искорками в изумрудных глазах и с улыбкой на губах.

Он наклонился к ней и поцеловал. Вначале медленно, лишь слегка прикасаясь к губам. Одной ладонью обхватив ее за лицо и большим пальцем надавливая на подбородок, приоткрывая ее рот, тут же проникая в него языком. Он целовал ее не спеша и чувственно, постепенно набирая оборот и чувствуя, как она сама начинает все сильнее прижиматься к нему.

Джеймс из последних сил старался сохранить рассудок и не отдаться чувствам, понимая, что если сделает это, то уже в следующую секунду просто-напросто порвет на ней платье.

Он чувствовал, как она напряжена и как ее слегка потряхивает. И он без конца повторял про себя: «не давить, не давить на нее». Он старался быть нежным и внимательным, ловя каждую ее реакцию, каждое ее движение.

Джеймс крепко прижимал ее за талию к себе и без конца целовал ее губы, ее лицо, шею и вновь возвращаясь к губам. Он вел одну руку все выше по талии, перебираясь на грудь и расстегивая верхнюю пуговицу платья. Его рука на мгновение замерла, в ожидании ее реакции. Лили на это никак не отреагировала, продолжая отвечать на его поцелуи. Джеймс расстегнул следующую пуговицу и, чуть погодя, еще одну, с ужасом думая, что их еще почти два десятка, до самого конца подола.

Лили все еще была очень напряжена и скована. Джеймс чувствовал, с какой силой она вцепилась ему в шею и с каким страхом цепляется за него, словно боясь совершить лишнее движение. Но она не противилась ему, не скидывала его руки, как это часто бывало, и не сопротивлялась, а это было уже хорошим показателем.

Он расстегнул платье уже до пояса, продолжая целовать и обнимать ее.

Он сжимал ее грудь, аккуратно переходя на плечи и не спеша сдвигая с них платье. Лили дернулась, вцепившись в его руки, останавливая их, но тут же отпустила, позволяя ему снять платье. Джеймс опустил платье да талии и отпустил его, слушая, как оно с легким шорохом упало на пол.

Джеймсу хотелось ненадолго оторваться от нее и посмотреть на нее в одном белье, но переживал, что смутит ее этим еще больше, поэтому продолжал целовать и руками тянулся к застежке бюстгальтера.

— Нет, — она тут же остановила его руки и на миг оторвалась от него.

— Нет, так нет, — тихо ответил он и, слабо улыбнувшись, вновь прильнул к ее губам.

Дрожащими руками он прижимал ее к себе за талию. Хотя руками ему хотелось сжимать ее грудь, ее ягодицы и быть совсем в другом месте. Но от Лили не было никакой инициативы, она продолжала лишь отвечать на его поцелуи, и Джеймс боялся все испортить лишним движением.

Он лихорадочно соображал, как бы им переместиться в горизонтальное положение. Но в голову не шла ни одна достойная идея. Поэтому он ее просто резко подхватил на руки, под ее вскрик и, опустившись на колени, аккуратно положил ее на пушистый, мягкий ковер. Тут же целуя ее и не давая ей и слова произнести.

Джеймс с осторожностью водил руками по ее телу, прислушиваясь к ее реакции и с удовлетворением понимая, что она не сопротивляется. Хотя по-прежнему, не проявляла инициативы, позволяя лишь трогать себя, чем Джеймс и пользовался.

Джеймс обнимал ее за талию и целовал шею. Одну руку он перевел на бердо, двигаясь по нему все выше, сжимая горячую кожу и слушая ее прерывистое дыхание. Он вел рукой по самой границе ее белья, одним пальцем зацепившись за край и потянув его вниз, но Лили тут же с силой схватилась за его руку, останавливая.

Он на секунду оторвался от нее, взглянув в глаза. Лили была разрумянившаяся, тяжело дышала и выглядела прекраснее, чем обычно.

— Все хорошо, Лили, — тихо сказал он, глядя в ее затуманенные глаза, — просто расслабься.

Он видел, как высоко вздымается ее грудь и как тело мелко дрожит.

Она ничего не ответила, только вновь притянула его лицо и продолжила целовать. Джеймс воспринял этот знак, как согласие.

Он вновь одну руку опустил ей на живот и, дойдя до границы трусов, тут же запустил ее туда. Лили была очень мокрой. И едва он проскользил пальцами вниз, она издала тонкий вздох и опять вцепилась в его руку.

— Лили, все хорошо, — вновь повторил он и поцеловал ее. Он не спеша стал описывать пальцами небольшие круги, изредка слегка надавливая и нащупывая самую горячую и выпуклую точку, и чувствуя, как Лили ослабляет свою хватку и постепенно расслабляется.

Он во все глаза смотрел в ее лицо, покрытое легким румянцем. Смотрел на ее искрящиеся глаза и воспаленные, приоткрытые губы, из которых вырывались тонкие стоны, вперемешку с его именем. Смотрел на то, как она выгибается, запрокидывает голову и дрожит, на то, как она закусывает губу и прикрывает глаза. Он не мог оторвать взгляда от столь прекрасного зрелища. В паху у него болело и ныло, рука страшно затекла, но он не останавливался ни на секунду, чувствуя, как она близка к кульминации.

Лили закрыла глаза, издавая тонкий, длинный вздох и выгибаясь ему на встречу. Джеймс чувствовал, как все ее тело сводит судорогой, как она цепляется за его спину и как дрожат ее ноги.

Он вновь припал к ее губам, продолжая работать рукой, доставляя ей всё большее удовольствие. От чего ее трясло и выгибало, она взывала к богам и самому Мерлину.

Джеймс уже плохо соображал. Ему еще никогда никого так не хотелось, как Лили в этот самый момент.

Он вытащил руку из ее трусов и потянулся к ремню на своих брюках, быстро расстегивая его, при этом не прекращая целовать Лили. Но она вдруг отстранилась и взглянула на него расширенными глазами.

— Джеймс, нет, — ее голос все еще дрожал, а взгляд был затуманен.

— Что, нет? — спросил он, целуя ее шею и расстегивая молнию на брюках.

Лили слегка отодвинулась от него и, на мгновение опустив взгляд на его брюки, повторила:

— Нет.

Джеймс ушам своим не верил и думал, что она шутит. Он коротко улыбнулся и облизал губы, вновь поцеловав ее.

— В смысле, нет, Лили?

Он уже потянулся к краю своей футболки, снимая ее, но Лили его остановила и помотала головой, со страхом глядя ему в глаза.

— Серьезно?! — выпалил Джеймс. Внутри него все не просто горело, а полыхало пламенем. Лили ему ничего не отвечала, сидев, прижав к себе ноги и притянув на себя плед. — Ты эгоистка, Эванс!

Джеймс призывал остатки разума и силы воли, чтобы успокоиться и не наорать на нее. Но колотящееся сердце, огонь внутри и тяжесть в паху не оставляли возможности взять себя в руки.

— Лили, — мягко позвал он ее. Она подняла на него глаза. — Что происходит?

Она ему ничего не отвечала, тяжело дыша и все еще со страхом глядя в глаза.

— Лили, ты боишься? — спросил он, с нежностью прикасаясь к ее плечу, от чего она тут же дернулась. — Я же люблю тебя, Лили. Почему ты не можешь позволить мне…

— Я не хочу, — перебила она его. Голос ее по-прежнему дрожал, но взгляд уже стал проясняться.

— А по-моему, очень даже хочешь! — воскликнул он, но тут же постарался взять себя в руки. Он сделал глубокий вдох и спросил: — Ты можешь нормально сказать, что не так?

Она молча таращилась на него, пока не ответила:

— Все так, просто… еще не время.

— Не время? — не выдержал Джеймс, — а когда будет время? Ты меня до свадьбы изводить собираешься? Ну, так я готов хоть завтра на тебе жениться!

— Прекрати, Джеймс…— страх в глазах Лили сменился строгостью.

— Прекратить? Хорошо тебе говорить, сама-то удовольствие получила. А я?

Встретив взгляд Лили, который вмиг стал недовольным, Джеймс понял, что сморозил что-то ужасное. Он тут же замолчал и поубавил пыл.

— Прости, Лили, — сказал он, взъерошивая волосы, — что-то я разошелся. Дело в том, что…я так давно ждал этого момента и думал, ты тоже этого хочешь.

Лили молча смотрела на него, слегка нахмурив брови. А Джеймс не знал, что и еще сказать, поэтому говорил то, что первое на ум приходит. Хотя он знал, что этого делать категорически нельзя.

— Понимаешь, надо мной уже смеются все.

— Смеются? Кто? — непонимающе спросила Лили, нахмурившись еще сильнее.

— Сириус, например! — сказал Джеймс и тут же пожалел, увидев, как вспыхнуло лицо Лили. Вспыхнуло отнюдь не от смущения. Джеймс знал этот огонь ее щек, который не предвещал ничего хорошего.

— Сириус?! — крикнула Лили, вставая на ноги и все еще прикрываясь пледом. — Почему Сириус вообще что-то об этом знает? Неужели ты все ему рассказываешь?

Джеймс тоже вскочил на ноги.

— Конечно, рассказываю! Он же мой друг! — выпалил Джеймс, про себя ругая свою несдержанность и привычку вначале говорить, потом думать. — Нет, конечно же, я ему не все рассказываю. Но о многом он и сам догадывается.

— Поверить не могу, Джеймс! — разочарованно сказала она, все еще сердито глядя ему в глаза. — Это же касается только нас двоих.

— Да ладно? — усмехнулся он, — хочешь сказать, ты никогда не обсуждала это с подружками?

Лили покраснела, на этот раз от смущения.

— Ага! — торжествующе крикнул Джеймс и ткнул в ее сторону пальцем, — не тебе меня осуждать, Лили!

Лили еще с мгновение прожигала его недовольным взглядом, потом подобрала свое платье и начала одеваться, не глядя в его сторону.

— Куда ты собралась? — спросил у нее Джеймс, с возмущением глядя, как она застегивает ряд ненавистных пуговиц.

— К себе, — сердито ответила она, — оставаться сейчас с тобой нет ни малейшего желания. Можешь пойти и рассказать об этом своим друзьям, — она повернулась к нему, застегивая последние пуговицы на платье, и с отвращением сказала, — рассказать, что тебе, наконец-то, удалось пробраться под белье этой недотроги старосты.

Джеймс на мгновение аж растерялся от такого заявления.

— Удалось?! — воскликнул он, — да ни черта не удалось! Этот порог все девчонки на четвертом курсе проходят! Это ты ждала непонятно чего! Видимо, рак на горе, наконец-то, свистнул!

Лили раскрыла рот от возмущения и опять покрылась злым румянцем. Внутри Джеймса все кричало и вопило, умоляя его остановиться, но голос разума уже давно был заглушен обидой и накопленным чувством неудовлетворенности.

— Ну, извини, что я не такая распущенная, как твои девицы!

Она пролетела мимо него и вылетала в коридор, со всей силы хлопнув дверью. Джеймс, хоть и был сейчас очень зол, тут же отправился за ней. До гостиной, конечно, было недалеко, но он не мог позволить ей одной идти по ночному замку.

Джеймс не мог поверить, что такой долгожданный вечер, что так прекрасно начинался, так волнующе продолжался и так отвратительно заканчивается.

С каждым шагом он все больше осознавал, что наговорил нечто очень страшное и ему очень повезет, если удастся вымолить прощение.

Уже подходя к портрету он ее нагнал и схватил за руку, останавливая.

— Подожди, Лили, — виновато сказал он. Она повернулась. В ее глазах все еще плескалось недовольство. — Я опять нес какую-то чушь.

— Да, опять, — сказала она.

— Я виноват, — добавил он, заглядывая ей в глаза. — Но и ты меня пойми. Когда ты такая, — он окинул ее многозначительным взглядом с головы до ног, — рядом со мной, очень трудно сдержаться.

— О, да, представляю, — с сарказмом ответила она, — какой это труд — держать себя в штанах.

— Да, труд! — воскликнул он, но тут же глубоко вздохнул, успокаиваясь, — а еще я не понимаю, чего ты ждешь. Ты знаешь, что я тебя люблю. Знаешь, что я всегда тебя любил и всегда буду любить.

На него вдруг нашло страшное озарение, о котором он до этого и не задумывался. Он с ужасом посмотрел ей в глаза и вполголоса спросил:

— Или это ты меня не любишь?

— Что?! — Лили даже рот в возмущении открыла, — конечно, люблю, Джеймс! Как тебе вообще такое в голову могло прийти?!

Он продолжал сурово смотреть ей в глаза, пытаясь выискать в них правду.

— Ты знаешь, что я люблю тебя, как никого другого! — сердито сказала она и добавила: — с каких это пор вообще, секс стал показателем любви?

— Да испокон веков так было! — возмутился Джеймс, — если люди любят друг друга, они обязательно тра…занимаются любовью!

Лили поджала губы и закатила глаза.

— И со сколькими уже ты занимался любовью? — спросила она, прищурившись, глядя на него.

— Так тебя это волнует? — с удивлением поинтересовался Джеймс.

— Со сколькими, Джеймс? — повторила она свой вопрос.

— Какая вообще разница? — спросил он, но встретив напряженный взгляд Лили, ответил: — Ну, с четырьмя. И что?

— О, значит мне почетное пятое место? — недовольно поинтересовалась она.

Джеймс уже вновь начал выходить из себя от абсурдности ситуации.

— Ну, не нравится пятое, можешь подождать шестое! — воскликнул он, — желающих на пятое — целый вагон.

Джеймс не мог сказать точно, кто из них двоих больше пришел в ужас от его слов. Ему казалось, сердце остановилось в этот момент. Он уже открыл рот, чтобы хотя бы сделать попытку исправить его плачевное положение, как из-за угла вывернула профессор МакГонагалл. Они оба аж подпрыгнули, не ожидая встретить кого-то в столь поздний час.

— Мисс Эванс, мистер Поттер?! — профессор даже замерла на секунду, — что вы делаете в коридоре в такой час?

Лили с ужасом смотрела на декана. Попалась ночью, после отбоя, она впервые в жизни. Джеймс, обычно мастер придумывать отговорки, не мог и слово вымолвить, думая лишь о том, что Лили его никогда не простит.

МакГонагалл, не дождавшись ответа, сказала:

— Сейчас же идите в гостиную. И минус двадцать баллов Гриффиндору!

Ну, баллы Лили мне точно не простит.

Лили тут же произнесла пароль и они с Джеймсом зашли внутрь. Она сразу устремилась к женским спальням.

— Лили! — позвал ее Джеймс, догоняя и останавливая. — Ты знаешь, я не имел в виде ничего такого!

— Я уже не знаю, что ты имел в виду, Джеймс, — ответила она, вырывая руку из его хватки.

— Я погорячился, — произнес он, виновато смотря на нее.

— Ну так иди, остынь, — сказала она и ушла к себе, не попрощавшись с ним.

Джеймс прошел к камину и устало опустился в кресло. Они с Лили впервые поссорились с того момента, как стали встречаться. Он не представлял, как исправлять всю эту ситуацию. Сердце у него болело. Как и болела душа. Он вспоминал разочарованный взгляд любимых зеленых глаз и сердце сжималось от боли. Хотелось пойти к ней в спальню и умолять ее о прощении, но он боялся, что в таком состоянии только усугубит свое положение.

_Если она меня еще пустит к себе._

Он просидел в гостиной не один час, глядя на огонь и размышляя, что ему делать. Что ему делать со своим несдержанным характером, что ему делать, чтобы вымолить прощение и что ему делать, чтобы добиться от нее согласия.

Ни одной достойной мысли в голову не шло и он сам не заметил, как предался воспоминаниям. Он вспоминал о том, как впервые увидел Лили. Вспоминал о том, как впервые позвал ее в Хогсмид.

Вспоминал о том, как понял, что влюбился в нее. Те ощущения он никогда не забудет. Это нечто сродни стремительному полету. Когда летишь так быстро, что дыхание перехватывает, душу переполняет восторг и адреналин, сердце грозится взорваться, а ты счастлив, как никогда и кажется, словно ты всемогущ.

Джеймс вспоминал, что за все четыре года его ухаживаний, на все предложения встречаться, предложения прогулок, свиданий и походов в Хогсмид, Лили всегда отвечала ему категоричным «нет». Но благодаря своему упертому характеру, своей безграничной любви к ней, своему оптимизму и вере в себя, он все-таки смог добиться от нее «да». И он был уверен, ее очередное «нет», однажды, все ж таки, превратится в «да». Он всегда добивается своего и всегда побеждает. А Лили стоит того, чтобы за нее бороться.

Воодушевившись, Джеймс отправился спать, уверенный, что утром он обязательно все исправит.

***

Проспал Джеймс всего пару часов. Вскочив самый первый, он наскоро принял душ, оделся и спустился в гостиную. Он знал, Лили всегда встает рано и надеялся, что встретит ее там.

Как он и рассчитывал, Лили появилась в гостиной спустя долгих и мучительных пятнадцать минут. Она застыла на нижних ступеньках, стоило ей увидеть Джеймса, сидящего возле камина и не сводящего взгляда с лестничного прохода.

Он тут же поднялся и решительно направился к ней.

— Лили, — он остановился в паре шагов от нее. Он смотрел ей в глаза, пытаясь уловить ее настроение. Но не видел ничего, кроме холода. — Лили, прости меня. Пожалуйста. Ты же знаешь, каким идиотом я бываю.

— Знаю, Джеймс, — вздохнула она. Ему показалось, что ее взгляд стал чуточку теплее и это придало ему сил.

Он взял ее за руку и легко потянул на себя, помогая ей спуститься последние пару ступенек.

— Лили, ты никогда, никогда не будешь ни на пятом, ни на шестом, ни на каком последующем месте, — сказал он, прямо глядя ей в глаза. — Ты всегда будешь только на первом месте.

— Джеймс…— начала было Лили.

— Нет, не на первом, — перебил он ее. — В моем сердце, Лили, ты всегда будешь одной-единственной. И ты это знаешь! Для меня никого нет дороже.

— Джеймс… — Лили вновь хотела что-то сказать, но Джеймс не давал ей продолжить.

— И если ты не готова, я буду ждать, — сказал он, стараясь разом выдать весь заготовленный за ночь монолог, — ждать столько, сколько тебе потребуется. Месяц, год, десятилетие! — воскликнул он, про себя надеясь, что Лили все-таки сжалится над ним.

— Джеймс, — Лили уже с трудом сдерживала улыбку, но Джеймса было не остановить.

— И пусть у меня хоть рука отсохнет, но я буду ждать! — сказал с жаром он, понимая, что этого в его заготовленной речи не было и постарался тут же исправиться, — потому что ты, Лили, стоишь того, чтобы ждать.

Он только сейчас заметил, что Лили уже улыбается и в глазах ее довольные искорки.

— Остановись, Джеймс, — сказала она, посмеявшись. — Я не сержусь на тебя.

— Не сердишься? — с сомнением спросил он.

— Нет, — просто ответила она, продолжая улыбаться. — Нет, конечно, вчера я на тебя была зла. Но я же знаю, каким ты бываешь упрямым ослом.

Джеймс во все глаза смотрел на Лили. Смотрел, как искрятся ее изумрудные глаза, как улыбка не сходит с ее губ и не мог поверить, как же ему с ней повезло.

— Лили, за какие такие заслуги мне так с тобой повезло? — спросил он, глядя ей в глаза.

— Вот уж вопрос, Джеймс! — сказала она и подалась ему навстречу, обнимая и целуя.

Джеймс в ответ крепко сжал ее в объятиях.

— Тогда, может, поднимемся к тебе? — спросил он без особой надежды.

Лили пожала плечами и загадочно улыбнулся.

— Может и поднимемся.

Джеймс расплылся в улыбке и наклонился к ней, прижимаясь к ее губам.

— А еще можем повторить то, что было вчера, — сказал он ей на ушко, с нежностью целуя шею. Но тут же оторвался от нее и посмотрел в глаза, — я имею в виду то, что было до ссоры!

Лили улыбнулась и смущенно покраснела. Вся кровь Джеймса тут же прилила к паху, оставив в голове лишь образ Лили, которая прошлым вечером стонала и дрожала в его руках.

— А рука-то не отсохнет? — спросила она, с трудом сдерживая смех.

Джеймс уже хотел что-нибудь пошутить в ответ, как вдруг ему пришла гениальная мысль. Он шкодливо улыбнулся и приподнял брови.

— Помимо рук есть еще, как минимум, один способ, — взволнованно сказал он, сгорая от нетерпения его испробовать.

— Какой? — спросила она, с подозрением глядя на горящие глаза Джеймса.

— Тебе понравится, — ответил он, но заметив ее замешательство и напряжение, добавил, закатив глаза: — не переживай, раздеваться я не буду. Только если ты этого не попросишь.

Она смотрела на него уже с интересом. И Джеймс был уверен, что с предвкушением. Он наклонился к ней и сказал:

— А вот тебе раздеться придется.

Он вновь прижался к ее губам, целуя со всей страстью и любовью. И чувствуя, как в штанах уже все болезненно давит и жмет, и молясь всем богам, дать ему хоть немного терпения.

— Ну так что, мисс Эванс, — спросил он с улыбкой, не на дюйм не отодвигаясь от ее лица, — вы готовы подняться к вам?

— Да, — ответила Лили, расплывшись в улыбке.


	48. Последний ингредиент

_**Северус Снейп** _

Северус вдруг неожиданно для себя осознал, что в его жизни в кои-то веки началась белая полоса.

Его мать с каждым днем чувствовала себя все лучше. Она писала ему, что чувствует себя бодрой, здоровой и что уже даже способна полноценно колдовать. Он по-прежнему запрещал ей снимать защиту и покидать дом, но ему стало значительнее спокойнее хотя бы потому, что Эйлин, если вдруг это потребуется, сама уже сможет защищаться. Это вселяло надежду, что Пожиратели, наконец, оставят его в покое. На том, что они найдут другой способ для давления, он старался не зацикливаться.

И он не мог не думать о том, что все это благодаря Белби. Конечно, он не сомневался, что и сам смог бы создать такое лекарство, но ему потребовалось бы гораздо больше времени на это. А в тот день каждый час на счету был. Северус хотел как-то отблагодарить Белби, но она сказала, что ей ничего не нужно и что здоровье его матери, лучшая награда, поскольку это говорит о том, что она создала нечто уникальное и ценное.

А еще Северус хоть и старался поначалу это отрицать, но не мог, в конце концов, не признать, что секс с Белби значительно упростил их взаимодействие и скрасил долгие часы, что они проводят в лаборатории или в библиотеке. Между ними и раньше практически не было неловкости и напряжения, но сейчас они и вовсе пропали.

Северус всегда считал, что подобные низменные физические потребности не достойны внимания умного и занятого человека, что они только отвлекают от великих свершений, что они затуманивают мозг животными инстинктами и превращают человека в развратное, похотливое существо, у которого на уме только одно. Но он признал, что был не прав. Как он впоследствии заметил, эти самые низменные физические потребности удивительно прочищают мозги и снимают напряжение. И к работе ты уже приступаешь со свежей головой и новыми идеями. Именно за последнюю неделю, после того, как Белби на него набросилась, они значительно продвинулись в создании волчьего противоядия и были близки к его завершению.

И если Северус поначалу переживал, что Белби может потребовать от него какие-либо серьезные отношения, то вскоре понял, что для нее это не более чем способ отвлечься. Северусу нравилось, что она, как и он, не приемлет всех этих слащавых поцелуйчиков и нежностей. Никакой глупой романтики и сюсюканья. Не было ревности, нервотрепки и переживаний. С Белби все было максимально просто. Если ей хотелось «отвлечься», она прямо об этом говорила и они тут же приступали к делу, без лишних прелюдий, и после этого вновь возвращались к работе.

Северус всегда уважал Белби за ее ум. Он ею всегда восхищался и ценил ее вклад в их общее дело. Но сейчас добавилось еще одно новое чувство — Белби его волновала. Это чувство было приятным и интригующим, заставляя все внутри него напрягаться от предвкушения, стоит ей посмотреть тем особенным взглядом, который значил только одно.

На днях он набрался смелости и решил испробовать один из способов доставления удовольствия, о которых говорил Сириус, выбрав для себя наиболее приемлимый, но Белби ничто не возбуждало так, как успехи в их работе. Северус знал, если у них удачно прошли очередные испытания ингредиента или они вывели улучшенную формулу, Белби будет особенно страстной и еще долго с него не слезет. Поэтому каждый раз он с еще большим пылом и стремлением приступал к работе.

***

Северус с Белби сидели в библиотеке, склонившись над книгами, и молча изучали по десятому кругу всю доступную информацию по оборотням. В создании волчьего противоядия они зашли в тупик. У них уже было двенадцать ингредиентов. Практически у каждого ингредиента рассчитана его дозировка и способ получения, вычислен порядок его добавления в котел и время готовки. Но не хватало чего-то еще. Белби была уверена, что нужен последний, решающий ингредиент. Северус был с ней согласен.

— Надо бы передохнуть и отвлечься, — сказала Белби, поднимая на него голову и двусмысленно приподнимая брови.

Северус на нее хмуро посмотрел.

— Мы «передохнули и отвлеклись» час назад, — ответил он, — такими темпами и к концу года не успеем закончить противоядие.

— Мы так и так не успеем закончить к концу года, — недовольно сказала она, не сводя с него глаз, — работы еще по горло.

— Это не значит, что надо расслабляться, — проворчал Северус, хотя от намеков Белби он уже ощущал легкое возбуждение и в целом был не так и против передохнуть.

— Что ты тут из себя неженку строишь? — спросила Белби, придвигаясь вплотную к нему, — мне тебя каждый раз уговаривать придется?

Она положила свою руку ему на бедро и смело повела ею вверх. Северуса тут же бросило в жар.

— Что, прямо здесь? — прошипел он, головой кивая на стеллажи, за которыми сидели студенты.

— Нет, разумеется, — усмехнулась она, — тут недалеко есть нерабочий туалет, где Плакса Миртл обитает. Там нам никто не помешает.

— Туалет? — поморщившись, спросил Северус, — то есть, как пользоваться одним ножом для нарезки ингредиентов, так ты брезгливая. А как делать это в туалете, так тебе нормально.

— Инструменты должны быть стерильные, — резко сказала она. — Кто знает, какую заразу можно на них перенести? А зелье после этого сразу в помойку можно выкидывать.

— Да, а вот на многовековом бачке от унитаза точно заразы никакой нет, — в ее тоне ответил Северус.

Белби терпеливо прикрыла глаза и тяжело вздохнула.

— Хорошо, где тогда?

Северус на мгновение задумался, прикидывая всевозможные варианты, и ответил:

— В северном крыле есть потайной коридор, о нем мало кто знает, только преподаватели и мы. А в том коридоре есть заброшенный склад…

— Заброшенный склад? — спросила Белби с иронией, — совсем другое дело, не то что туалет.

— Зато он гораздо ближе, — ответил он, — и никто не будет завывать в соседней кабинке!

— Ладно, идем, — сказала Белби, не в настроении спорить.

Они тут же поднялись и стремительно направились на выход, даже не убрав свои книги.

До северного крыла было идти пару минут, и все это время Белби в мельчайших подробностях рассказывала, что и как она будет делать, как только они останутся наедине. Северус должен был признать, что это его заводило похлеще ее домогательств.

Как только они зашли в потайной коридор, он тут же развернул ее на себя и прижался к ней губами, на ходу снимая с нее мантию и наощупь продвигаясь к заброшенному складу. Он спиной толкнул дверь и они завалились внутрь, не разрывая поцелуя и продолжая на ходу раздевать друг друга.

В это же мгновение Северус почувствовал на себе чей-то взгляд, а следом послышался и шум. Он почувствовал, как напряглась и Белби. Он тут же оторвался от нее и резко повернулся.

Его сердце в пятки упало. Он чувствовал стыд, злость и отчаянье. Северус все на свете бы отдал, чтобы не встречать тут именно этого человека. Точнее сказать, двух этих людей.

— Вот это встреча! — Сириус расплылся в своей самой гадкой и вульгарной ухмылке. Он подобрал с пола мантию и кинул ее Бланк, которая тоже выглядела до ужаса самодовольной и переводила насмешливый взгляд с Белби на Северуса.

— Я же говорила, надо было к Миртл идти, — недовольно сказала Белби, поворачиваясь к Северусу. Северус из себя и слово выдавить не мог, с отвращением представляя, что от унизительных шуток Сириуса ему теперь до скончания веков не избавиться.

— К Миртл? — удивленно спросил Сириус, садясь на край старой парты и все еще радостно глядя на друга, — не советовал бы, она будет только мешать.

— Миртл Уоррен бывшая когтевранка и своим она не мешает, — со знанием дела сказала Белби, складывая руки на груди.

— Правда? — Сириус удивленно выгнул губы и снова усмехнулся, — не знал.

В комнате повисло напряженное молчание. Северус с трудом выносил маниакальный восторг в глазах Сириуса и прямо-таки физически ощущал, как в его извращенном мозгу крутятся всевозможные мерзости и низости.

— Идем, Блэк, — сказала ему Бланк, — видишь, людей задерживаем.

Северус поразился, как изменился взгляд Сириуса, стоило ему перевести на нее взгляд.

_Впрочем, ничего удивительного. Эта парочка стоит друг друга._

_…но почему именно они оказались здесь?!_

— Сириус, — наконец, подал голос Северус, — я надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что об этом никому не надо говорить?

Он с ледяной суровостью смотрел на друга и молил Мерлина, чтобы тот держал язык за зубами. Сириус ничего не отвечал, лишь с улыбкой глядя на Северуса. Северус знал, он специально испытывает его терпение. К его удивлению, ответила ему Бланк:

— Я думаю, всем будет лучше, если мы просто сделаем вид, что этой встречи не было.

— Отличная идея, — сказала Белби, согласно кивая.

— Ну, это будет очень трудно, — усмехнулся Сириус и посмотрел на Белби, окинув ее взглядом с головы до ног. У Северуса внутри что-то неприятно зашевелилось при этом.

— А ты постарайся, Блэк, — ответила Белби, с неприязнью глядя на него. — Если не хочешь, чтобы у тебя важная часть тела отнялась.

Бланк на это усмехнулась и с трудом сдержала смех, прикрывшись кашлем.

— Он постарается, — ответила она и подтолкнула его к выходу.

— А что это ты за меня решаешь? — показательно возмутился он, поворачиваясь к Бланк.

— Кто-то же должен, раз ты сам не справляешься!

— Идите уже отсюда, — сказала Белби, не давая Сириусу пуститься в очередной спор.

Сириус посмотрел на Белби, перевел взгляд на Северуса и подмигнул ему. Северус еле сдержался, чтобы ничего не ответить ему, думая только о том, чтобы он поскорее ушел.

— Этот замечательный склад полностью в вашем распоряжении, — ответил Сириус, расплывшись в улыбке. Он повернулся в комнату и указал на покосившуюся парту, — а вот этим пользоваться не советую, очень ненадежная конструкция.

— Без тебя разберутся, Блэк, — сказала ему Бланк, усмехаясь. Она взяла его за руку и потянула за собой на выход. Северус с удивлением смотрел, как Сириуса уводят, словно собачонку.

— Вечером увидимся, Сев, — сказал ему напоследок Сириус и опять расплылся в своей вульгарной улыбке.

Едва за ними закрылась дверь, Белби повернулась к нему и тут же поцеловала.

— Подожди, — Северус отлип от нее. — У меня все желание уже пропало.

— Пропало? — она вскинула брови, — ну, мы его сейчас быстренько вернем.

Она прижалась к нему, вновь целуя и расстегивая его брюки.

Белби возвращалась в библиотеку легкой походкой и с безмятежностью на лице. Северус же рядом с ней шел угрюмый и все еще нервный. Встреча с Сириусом его злила и раздражала.

— Ты все еще переживаешь из-за Блэка? — спросила Белби, скосив на него глаза.

— Да.

— Он же твой друг, — усмехнулась она, — неужели он будет трепаться, несмотря на то, что ты его попросил этого не делать?

— Трепаться он не будет, — грубо ответил Северус, — но будет острить без конца по этому поводу. И я даже не знаю, что хуже.

— Ну, можно подлить ему зелье забывчивости, — Белби равнодушно пожала плечами. — Правда, заодно он и весь сегодняшний день забудет. Но не велика беда.

— Не надо ему ничего подливать, — Северус недовольно на нее посмотрел, понимая, что она вполне может это сделать и даже его мнения не спросить.

— Не хочешь, как хочешь, — хмыкнула она, — убери тогда это хмурое выражение лица.

— Это обычное мое лицо, — сказал Северус и нахмурился еще сильнее.

— Неправда, — она легко улыбнулась и ускорила шаг, первая входя в библиотеку.

Все их вещи и учебники лежали нетронутыми. В их самый дальний угол редко кто заглядывал, и Белби сказала, что в следующий раз можно будет рискнуть и «передохнуть и отвлечься» прямо на месте. Северус это проигнорировал, подумав про себя, что на такое он точно не подписывался.

Они вновь сели за учебники. Но толку, как не было, так и нет. Единственным плюсом было только то, что Белби перестала бубнить и психовать, отвлекая этим Северуса.

— Привет, Деби, ты не видела Ксенофилиуса?

Северус дернулся от неожиданности и случайно смахнул рукой чернильницу, которая тут же разбилась на полу. Он выругался, убрал осколки и поднял голову.

Напротив них сидела девушка. Все в ее чудаковатом виде кричало о том, что у нее не все дома. Начиная от ее ядовито-зеленой мантии, разукрашенной спиралями, заканчивая очень длинными белоснежными волосами и огромными, серебристо-серыми глазами. В волосы у нее были вплетены тонкие цветные ленты, руки сплошь обвешаны звонкими браслетами, а на груди был огромных размеров треугольный кулон, внутри которого вращался круг с вертикальной линией. Северус поразился, как такое яркое и, очевидно, шумное существо прошло до них бесшумно и незаметно.

— Привет, Пандора, нет, не видела, — ответила ей Белби.

— Жаль, — протянула Пандора и перевела свой затуманенный взгляд на Северуса.

Белби прокашлялась и сказала:

— Пандора, это Северус, — она кивнула на него головой, — Северус, это Пандора, тоже когтевранка, только на курс младше нас.

— Привет, Северус, — Пандора просияла и ее лицо вдруг удивительно смягчилось, а взгляд прояснился.

— Привет, — ответил он, с интересом наблюдая за ней.

Пандора вновь посмотрела на Белби и поднялась.

— Что ж, если увидите Ксенофилиуса, скажите, что я его ищу.

Она уже развернулась, чтобы уйти, но ее остановила Белби:

— Подожди, Пандора.

— Да? — она тут же развернулась и села обратно.

— Предположим, — начала Белби, прищурившись глядя на Пандору, — предположим, ты готовишь змеиное противоядие, что ты в него добавишь?

Северус в шоке посмотрел на Белби, не понимая, что она творит. Если Пандора не полная дура, то по вопросу и по их учебникам вполне можно понять, над чем они работают.

Пандора задумалась, уставившись в потолок, и что-то говоря под нос вполголоса.

— Возможно, это будет что-то совершенно очевидное, — сказала Белби, не моргая наблюдая за ней.

Пандора опустила на нее взгляд, который вновь стал затуманенным.

— Если очевидное, — она пожала плечами, — я бы добавила яд этой змеи. Или ее чешую.

Северус нахмурился и посмотрел на Пандору.

— Мерлин, гениально, — прошептала Белби, не сводя с нее глаз.

Пандора улыбнулась и опять поднялась.

— Рада была помочь, — сказала она и, развернувшись, бесшумно ушла.

— Что это было?! — возмутился Северус, поворачиваясь к Белби, — она же может все понять!

— Она уже через пять минут об этом забудет, — Белби махнула рукой.

— По-твоему, она такая тупая? — с надеждой спросил Северус.

— О, нет, Пандора не тупая, — с восторгом сказала Белби, — она очень талантливая. Конечно, в Зельях она не особо сильна, но вот в Чарах… Она сама создает заклинания и вообще проводит много интересных экспериментов.

Северус все еще с возмущением и недовольством смотрел на Белби.

— Но это все неважно, — отмахнулась она, — у нас есть последний ингредиент — шерсть оборотня. Или его слюна. Надо бы и с тем, и с тем попробовать.

Белби очень воодушевилась и уже прикидывала, как новый ингредиент будет гармонировать с другими и сколько его потребуется.

Северус хоть и корчил недовольное лицо, но должен был признать — Пандора подала им хорошую идею.

— Осталось достать шерсть оборотня, — сказала Белби и посмотрела на Северуса, — эта важная миссия для тебя.

— Полнолуние было вчера, — напомнил ей Северус, — ждать придется целый месяц.

Белби на него долго смотрела, слегка нахмурив брови.

— То есть, по-твоему, это единственная проблема? — усмехнулась она.

— А какая еще? — спросил он.

— Например, ты не подумал, как именно ты будешь доставать его шерсть? — поинтересовалась она, не сводя с него взгляда.

Северус только сейчас сообразил, что для Белби-то он обычный человек, не анимаг, который не может приближаться к оборотню.

— Что-нибудь придумаю, — сказал он, отведя взгляд.

Северус чувствовал, как она продолжает пялиться на него.

— Кстати, Снейп, а где держат Люпина, когда он обращается?

— Меньше знаешь — крепче спишь, Белби, — ответил он, бессмысленным взглядом глядя в учебник, лишь бы не на нее.

— Ну, это точно не про меня, — хмыкнула она. — Но не хочешь говорить, не надо. Сама узнаю.

Северус напрягся и зло посмотрел на нее. Он вполне мог поверить, что она, если захочет, и правда, сможет сама узнать. А этого допускать никак нельзя, потому что под угрозой раскрытия сразу будет три незарегистрированных анимага.

— Для чего тебе это? — спросил он.

Белби наклонилась еще ближе к нему, не отрывая взгляда.

— Его держат в замке? В подземельях? — спросила она, — или уводят за периметр школы?

— Уводят, — ответил Северус, решив, что лучше он ей что-нибудь наплетет, чем она сама начнет разузнавать. — Уводят далеко и не только за пределы школы, но и за пределы Хогсмида. Думаешь, Дамблдор согласился бы подвергать студентов и жителей деревни опасности?

Белби этот ответ, кажется, удовлетворил. Она согласно кивнула и сказала:

— Да, так я и думала.

Северус спокойно выдохнул.

— Так я и думала, — вновь повторила Белби и усмехнулась, — ты наглый лжец, Снейп.

— Что? С чего ты взяла? — Северус чувствовал, как у него ускорилось сердцебиение, но он старался сохранять невозмутимый вид.

Она на него насмешливо посмотрела.

— Ты знаешь, что когда ты врешь, у тебя левая бровь вверх ползет?

— Это не так, — неуверенно сказал он.

— Так, так, — ответила Белби. — Тебе бы перед зеркалом потренироваться, когда в следующий раз решишь кого-нибудь обмануть.

— Я тебя не обманывал! — выпалил Северус.

— Еще как обманывал, — уверенно сказала она и строго посмотрела. — Думаешь, я поверю, что его уводят за пределы Хогсмида? Перед новолунием оборотни очень слабы, они и милю не пройдут без помощи. Трансгрессировать от школы они не смогут. Да и вообще, применять любое волшебство к ним опасно в таком состоянии. Так что, прячут его где-то на территории. И ты знаешь где. И почему-то не хочешь говорить.

— Потому что тебе не нужно это знать! — раздраженно сказал Северус, не веря, что Белби так легко смогла его разоблачить.

— Почему же? — она вновь приблизила свое лицо к нему. — Ты думаешь, я пойду к нему в полнолуние? Чего ты боишься?

Северус тяжело дышал, соображая, что ответить и как ему при этом контролировать свою бровь.

— Я ничего не боюсь, — хладнокровно ответил Северус, — я лишь не понимаю, в чем твой интерес. Особенно учитывая, что к нему в полнолуние ты идти явно не собираешься.

Белби улыбнулась, с ненормальным блеском в глазах.

— Ты что-то скрываешь, Снейп, и вот теперь уж я точно спать спокойно не смогу.

Северус оказался в тупике. Первой мыслью было признаться, что Ремуса уводят в Визжащую-хижину. Он знал, что Белби туда не полезет, уж она точно не будет подвергать себя глупой опасности. И очень маловероятно, что она кому-то об этом скажет. Но Северус также знал, что Ремусу бы это совсем не понравилось. Как не понравилось бы Джеймсу и Сириусу, что он раскрывает их тайны.

Он глубоко вздохнул и взял под контроль свои брови.

— Его уводят в один из тоннелей, ведущих в Запретный лес, — спокойно ответил он. — Надеюсь теперь, зная эту информацию, ты будешь спать спокойно.

— В Запретный лес? — с сомнением спросила она. — Хочешь сказать, у нас по лесу в полнолуние оборотень бегает?

— Без понятия, Белби, — грубо сказал Северус, чувствуя, как левая бровь поползла вверх, он тут же нахмурился, — как ты знаешь, оборотни не помнят о том, что было после обращения, поэтому рассказать Ремус ничего нам не может. Но как я уже говорил, Дамблдор вряд ли будет подвергать студентов опасности.

Она долго смотрела на него, а потом спросила:

— И для чего надо было врать в первый раз, а не сказать это сразу?

— Потому что друзья мне не простят, если узнают, что я все рассказал тебе, — совершенно искренне ответил он.

Белби тут же переменилась в лице, в удивлении выгнув брови и странно на него взглянув.

— Не переживай, они об этом не узнают, — сказала она. — Не от меня.

Северус был поражен ее искренностью. И ему даже стало немного неловко за то, что опять обманул ее. Но друзья для него все-таки были дороже, намного дороже.

— Надеюсь, — проворчал он, опуская взгляд.

Белби еще немного помолчала, а потом стала собирать свои вещи, складывая записи в сумку, а учебники отправляя палочкой по полкам.

— Встречаемся в выходные? — спросила она, поднимаясь.

— Да, как и всегда, — ответил Северус, тоже вставая и поднимая свою сумку.

— Договорились, — сказала она, развернулась и ушла, не прощаясь.

Северус долго собирал свои вещи, оттягивая момент, когда ему придется возвращаться в факультетскую гостиную и встречаться там с Сириусом. Но библиотека уже закрывалась и мадам Пинс выгоняла всех задержавшихся.

Выхода не оставалось и Северус поплелся к себе, надеясь, что Сириуса еще там нет и его заняла собой Бланк. Северус усмехнулся, вспомнив об этой парочке. Он нисколько не сомневался, что Сириус своего добьется, но то, как он смотрел на эту слизеринку, его поражало. Впрочем, задумываться об этом у него не было никакого желания. И он вновь стал переживать, до каких низких извращений сможет опуститься Сириус, когда будет шутить по поводу него и Белби.

Поднимался в свою спальню он в прескверном расположении духа. Только открыв дверь, он понял, что все самые худшие его опасения сбылись. В спальне находился один Сириус, который сидел на подоконнике и курил. И который тут же расплылся в улыбке, стоило Северусу переступить порог спальни.

Северус молча прошел до своей кровати, постоянно ощущая на себе взгляд Сириуса.

— С почином тебя, Сев, — радостно сказал Сириус. Северус скривился.

_Ну, началось._

Он ему ничего не ответил, продолжая молча раскладывать свои вещи и переодеваться.

— Если я не ошибаюсь, твою подружку зовут Дебора Белби? — продолжал Сириус.

А Северус в очередной удивился способности Сириуса, знать весь женский пол школы не только в лицо, но и по имени. И тут же понадеялся, что у него с Белби ничего не было.

— Она мне не подружка, — ответил Северус, — мы с ней работаем вместе.

Сириус рассмеялся.

— О, я знаю это «работаем вместе», — довольно усмехнулся он.

— Да, откуда? — с иронией спросил Северус, останавливаясь и, наконец, повернувшись к другу. Сириус пожал плечами, продолжая улыбаться.

— И почему ты нам об этом не рассказал? — спросил он. — О том, что «работаешь» с Белби?

— Очевидно потому, чтобы избежать твоих комментариев, — проворчал Северус и вдруг подумал, что не он один в таком положении. Он прямо посмотрел на Сириуса и усмехнулся, подобно ему. — А что насчет твоей «подружки»? Почему ты нам не рассказал о ней?

Улыбка Сириуса тут же сползла. Он затянулся и ответил:

— Да, справедливо.

— Я так полагаю, Рем тоже о ней догадывается? — спросил у него Северус, припоминая все странные случаи, где участвовала Бланк и Ремус.

— Он не догадывается, он знает, — ответил Сириус, — тоже видел нас однажды.

— Вот как? — удивился Северус, — получается, не знает только Джеймс?

Сириус согласно кивнул. Все это очень удивляло Северуса. Он знал, что Джеймс и Сириус гораздо ближе друг другу, чем ему или Ремусу, и факт того, что у Сириуса секреты, поражал. Это было нечто новое.

— И давно вы с Бланк…— Северус на мгновение задумался, — встречаетесь? Или что там у вас?

— Мы не встречаемся! — резко ответил Сириус, подняв на него злой взгляд. — Мы с ней всего лишь спим!

_Да-да, обманывай себя._

— И как давно?

— С Хэллоуина, — ответил Сириус, улыбнувшись на миг. Северус даже остановился, с удивлением уставившись на него.

— То есть, уже почти месяц? — спросил он, поражаясь, что эти двое так долго уживаются друг с другом.

— Не совсем, — сказал Сириус, доставая следующую сигарету, — после Хэллоуина у нас был недельный перерыв. Так что, в целом, только пара недель.

— Понятно, — усмехнулся Северус, решив, что срок это совсем небольшой и долго они вдвоем точно не протянут.

Тот ему ничего не ответил. А Северус порадовался, что он так удачно смог перевести тему и даже понадеялся, что этим все и обойдется.

Сириус долго молчал и Северус подумал, что на этом их разговор окончен. Но скурив одну сигарету, Сириус потянулся за следующей.

— Совсем себя не жалеешь, — тихо сказал Северус, глядя на это.

— Слушай, Сев, — Сириус спрыгнул с подоконника и нервно заозирался. Запустив пальцы в волосы, он усмехнулся и сказал, — впрочем, неважно.

Северусу показалось такое поведение очень странным. Сириус никогда не отличался нервозностью или скромностью, но что-то его явно сильно беспокоило и, что самое странное, он никак не решался это сказать.

— Что случилось? — спросил он, не отрывая взгляда от Сириуса и пытаясь понять все по его глазам, благо он все свои эмоции выставлял напоказ.

Сириус обратно сел на подоконник и сильно затянулся, нервно подергивая ногой.

— Да говори уже, Сириус, — не вытерпел Северус, — мы же оба знаем, что, в конце концов, ты все равно выскажешь все. Так что нет смысла откладывать.

— Да, да, — он опять спрыгнул с подоконника и опять сильно затянулся, глядя на Северуса, — Сев, ты как-то говорил, что легилемент может не только считывать образы, но и эмоции. Так?

У Северуса закрались нехорошие подозрения. Он не хотел, чтобы Сириус вновь просил его проникнуть в голову Бланк.

— Так, — хмуро ответил Северус, продолжая пристально следить за Сириусом. Тот стал нервно кусать ногти, вгоняя Северуса в еще большее замешательство. — И что?

— Помнишь, ты видел в мыслях Бланк одного парня? — выпалил он. — Мерзкий такой, скользкий французишка.

Северус подумал, что уж мерзким и скользким того парня точно нельзя назвать, но ответил:

— Помню.

— А что она чувствовала в тот момент, помнишь? — спросил Сириус, не сводя с него глаз.

Северус задумался, вспоминая. Что она чувствовала, он помнил, только не был уверен, что сможет правильно это описать. К тому же, судя по дикому взгляду Сириуса, он надеется услышать что-то определенное. Северус не хотел давать ему каких-то ложных надежд или же напротив портить его отношения с Бланк. Она ему хоть и не особо нравилась, но Сириус с ней становился добрее и счастливее, а от этого в выигрыше были все.

Влезать в отношения двух безумцев? Именно то, от чего надо держаться подальше.

— Нет, не помню, — ответил Северус, отворачиваясь.

— Черт, — Сириус тоже отвернулся и опять потянулся к пачке сигарет.

Северус на него посмотрел, размышляя о странном поведении друга и думая, как он умудрился так вляпаться и позволил себе влюбиться.

— Пойду, прогуляюсь, — сказал ему Сириус и вышел.

Северус задумался о Белби и подумал, что уж кто-кто, а он точно никогда не совершит подобной глупости.

_Любовь это для бездельников и неудачников._

Мыслями от Белби он постепенно перешел к мыслям о волчьем противоядии, тут же ощущая поднимающийся в груди восторг. Он чувствовал, что они уже близки к завершению и совсем скоро противоядие будет готово.

Он бросил взгляд на кровать Ремуса, зацепившись взглядом за узкую расческу, лежащую на тумбочке, в которой запуталась пара светлых волос. Он оглянулся на дверь, убедиться, что она закрыта, и быстро прошел к тумбочке Ремуса, аккуратно доставая волосы. Он взял у себя из ящика пустую пробирку и положил туда волосы, решив, что раз до полнолуния еще целый месяц, то есть смысл попробовать приготовить зелье с волосами, а не с шерстью.

_Белби будет в восторге._


	49. С.Б.

_**Сириус Блэк** _

С момента, как Бланк сказала ему, что любит другого, прошла уже почти неделя. И что только Сириус не пытался предпринять. Он старался забыть об этом, но ее крик с признанием без конца звучал в его голове. Он пытался смириться с этим, но понимал, что он скорее поднимет этого ненавистного француза из мертвых и убьет его вновь. Он пробовал не обращать на это внимания, напоминая, что ему от нее нужно лишь одно, но сердце каждый раз сжималось от боли, видя ее улыбку.

Он хотел казаться равнодушным, не поддаваться на ее провокации. Но каждый раз его план терпел полный крах, стоило ему ее увидеть, встретиться с ней взглядом и поцеловать.

Сириус не понимал, как она может так легко к этому относиться. Он успел хорошо изучить ее. И если она говорит, что кого-то любит, то он не понимал, как она может с такой страстью и желанием отдаваться ему. Для нее это было противоестественно.

Сириус старался не думать об этом и просто получать удовольствие от ее общества и от нее самой. Но каждый раз, когда она улыбалась, он думал о том, что она именно так улыбалась ему. Каждый раз, когда она смеялась, он думал, что также она смеялась ему. Каждый раз, когда она его целовала, он думал о том, что также она целовала его.

Его душа постоянно болела, думая о том, что для Бланк он лишь временный способ развлечься и забыться. В то время как ему хотелось быть для нее единственным. И не столько в физическом плане. Ему хотелось, чтобы ее сердце целиком и полностью принадлежало ему.

Чтобы с такой искренностью она улыбалась только ему. Чтобы с таким огнем в глазах она смотрела только на него. Чтобы смеялась только с ним. Чтобы пела только для него. Чтобы целовала с безумной страстью только его.

В моменты, когда он оставался один, он думал о том, как все это прекратить. О том, что он еще одного дня страданий и этой ненормальной зависимости не выдержит. Каждый раз он шел на встречу к ней с мыслью, что сегодня он будет держаться с ней равнодушно и отстраненно, они сделают то, для чего встречаются, и разойдутся. Но каждый раз видел ее, и обо всем забывал. Он был не в силах добровольно лишать себя тех безумных и безудержных эмоций, что она ему дарит. Он с радостью тонул в ее глазах, словно в омуте. Он с головой отдавался чувствам, что переполняли его душу до самых краев, рискуя в них захлебнуться. Рядом с ней он не мог контролировать ни свои действия, ни слова, ни эмоции, полностью находясь в ее власти.

Временами Сириус начинал паниковать и не знал, что делать с этим. Неизвестное чувство в глубине его души призывало высказать все это Бланк. Но каждый раз, стоило ему уже раскрыть рот, как ее неловкое слово, движение, взгляд, эмоция, напоминали ему о том, что ей это все не нужно, а унижаться он не собирался. В нем тут же поднималась злость и гнев на нее, которые, как и страсть, тут же накрывали с головой. И каждый раз он пытался выместить все недовольство, кусая ее и оставляя болезненные засосы. Бланк от него не отставала, тем же самым образом вымещая на нем свои эмоции.

Сириус с иронией думал, что как раз таки это куда больше похоже на схватку с мантикорой.

Иногда он задумывался о Джеймсе и Лили. О том, как друг никогда не сдавался в борьбе за сердце неприступной старосты. О том, с каким упорством и верой он всегда стремился к ней, не сомневаясь, что однажды у него все получится. Сириус как никто другой знал, чего стоило это Джеймсу. Знал, как он страдал и мучился на протяжении четырех лет, но никогда не переставал бороться и сомневаться. Сириусу оставалось только восхититься упрямством друга и понять, что он так вряд ли когда-то сможет. Его гордость не позволяла ему за кем-то бегать и упрашивать. Сириус думал о том, что стал бы делать Джеймс, если бы Лили любила другого и понимал, что Джеймс сделал бы всё возможное и невозможное, но добился бы от нее взаимности, взаимности полной и безоговорочной.

После этого в его голове всегда появлялась мысль, что сделать ему, чтобы Бланк его полюбила. Он всегда ужасался этой мысли и тут же запрещал себе даже думать об этом. Добиваться чьей-то любви было не в его правилах.

Сириус часто напоминал себе о своем же девизе, что Блэки не способны на любовь. Он не знал ни одного члена своей семьи, кто был бы счастлив в браке. Его бабушки и дедушки, его родители, его многочисленные тети и дяди, никто из них не был способен ни то что на любовь, хоть на какие-то нежные чувства к другому человеку. В их домах всегда царила ненависть и траур. Траур по былой, беззаботной жизни, когда они еще были свободны. Все Блэки желали друг другу смерти, а некоторые и правда травили своих супругов. Если Блэки к кому-то привязывались, то они обязательно страдали, мучая и себя и другого.

Единственный из Блэков, кто был счастлив, был Альфард Блэк. Альфард Блэк был умен, богат и красив. Он пользовался популярностью у женщин и уважением у мужчин. И он был холост. Сириус с ранних лет запомнил, что именно это залог счастья в их роду — ни к кому никогда не привязываться, жить в свое удовольствие и ни в чем себе не отказывать.

Сириус всегда считал, что свобода — лучшее, что может быть у человека, а любая привязанность делает его зависимым и неполноценным.

***

Впереди были выходные и Сириус планировал провести всю предстоящую ночь с Бланк.

Ремус должен был отправиться на ночное патрулирование, у Джеймса были планы на Эванс, а Северус не собирался покидать свою лабораторию. Поэтому Сириус, без зазрения совести, что он бросает Мародеров ради девчонки, строил планы на Бланк.

После обеда по пятницам у гриффиндорцев была сдвоенная Защита со слизеринцами. Сириусу не терпелось увидеть Бланк, которая пропустила и завтрак и обед. Она и раньше так поступала, но с тех пор, как узнала расположение кухни, стала пропускать обеды куда чаще. Поэтому Сириус уже не удивлялся ее отсутствию и ждал, когда увидит ее на Защите.

Однако на Защиту она тоже не пришла. Тут взволновался не только Сириус, но и Мортем, у которого Бланк была в любимицах, несмотря на ее скудные умения.

— Мистер Мальсибер, почему мисс де Бланк отсутствует? — спросил Мортем у старосты Слизерина.

— Она неважно себя чувствует, профессор, — ответил он.

Сириус с недовольством посмотрел на Мальсибера. Его раздражал тот факт, что этот мерзкий упырь знает, что с Бланк, а он нет.

_Неважно себя чувствует? Но вчера же все было хорошо._

— В таком случае передадите ей дополнительное задание, — немного подумав, Мортем добавил: — И пожелания скорейшего выздоровления.

Урок тянулся очень медленно. В кои-то веки Мортем решил устроить лекцию, вместо излюбленных практических занятий. В классе стояло поскрипывание пера и шелест пергамента. Сириус без конца смотрел на часы.

Наконец, прозвенел колокол и Сириус сорвался со своего места, даже не попрощавшись с Мародерами.

Он быстро добрался до гостиной Слизерина и спальни Бланк, но перед дверью остановился, перевести дыхание, расправить мантию и принять равнодушный вид. Будто это не он сейчас стремглав несся через весь замок.

Он постучал и, не дожидаясь ответа, вошел. Бланк была у себя и правда выглядела нездоровой. Сильная бледность, под глазами темные круги. Она была в толстом вязаном свитере и шерстяных носках. Забравшись на постель, она сидела по-турецки и играла на укулеле какую-то очень тоскливую мелодию.

— Бланк, что случилось? — Сириус старался выглядеть безразличным. Он прошел в комнату, остановившись возле кровати и навалившись на ее столбик.

— Ты что здесь делаешь? — спросила Бланк вместо ответа на вопрос, следя за ним недовольным взглядом. Вид у нее был уставший и изможденный. У Сириуса даже мелькнула дикая мысль, что это связано с полнолунием, которое было пару дней назад.

— Тебя весь день не было, — сказал Сириус, внимательно наблюдая за ней, — и на Защиту ты не пришла. Мортем переживает, — усмехнулся он.

— Я приболела, — ответила она и еле заметно улыбнулась, — только Мортем переживает?

— Только он, — ответил Сириус и расплылся в улыбке, зная, что Бланк и так все понимает.

— И ты пришел, чтобы мне это передать? — спросила она.

— Нет, я планировал этот вечер провести с тобой, — ответил Сириус, — вот и пришел поинтересоваться, как ты смотришь на то, чтобы…

— Сегодня не получится, — перебила его Бланк и опустила глаза, продолжив играть.

— Почему?

Бланк нервно дернула плечами.

— Потому! — она недовольно зыркнула на Сириуса. — Просто не сегодня. И не завтра. Вообще, дня на четыре оставь меня в покое.

— На четыре дня? Ты издеваешься?! — Сириус в это поверить не мог. — Что случилось?

— Мерлин, Блэк! — Бланк закатила глаза и нервно усмехнулась. — У всех девушек случается это раз в месяц, что ты, как маленький.

— Что происходит? — Сириус упорно не хотел понимать ее намеки, уже начиная выходить из себя. — Ты можешь нормально сказать, а не загадывать мне ребусы?!

Бланк подняла на него злой взгляд.

— У меня месячные! Доволен?

Сириус, к своему стыду и к удивлению Бланк, весь побледнел от смущения.

— Мерлин, Блэк, ты даже покраснеть не можешь, как все нормальные люди, — она усмехнулась и, кажется, готова была рассмеяться. — Ты же главный ловелас в Хогвартсе. Неужели впервые с таким сталкиваешься?

Сириус и правда впервые с таким сталкивался. Хотя, возможно, ему просто везло. Или причина была в том, что он не встречался с девушками так долго, чтобы это заметить. Или же они умудрялись это как-то скрывать.

— И… тебе правда так плохо? — неуверенно спросил он, неловко глядя ей в глаза и не зная куда деть руки.

— Да, хреново. Но это только первый день, завтра легче будет, — Бланк все еще не сводила с него насмешливого взгляда.

Сириус не представлял, что ему делать и как себя вести в такой ситуации.

— Я могу как-то помочь?

— Не надо, Блэк, — она снова переменилась в лице, устало опустив взгляд. — Просто уйди. Ты сегодня рассчитывал развлечься, так что не отказывай себе в удовольствии. Найди какую-нибудь девицу и… Считай, я разрешила.

Сириус тут же взбесился.

— Что ты несешь?! — он зачесал волосы рукой назад и постарался успокоиться. — За кого ты меня принимаешь, Бланк? Думаешь, я не способен четыре дня прожить без секса?

— А что, способен? — спросила она, не поднимая на него взгляд и перебирая струны.

— Ты можешь хоть иногда не язвить?

— Может, и могу… — она посмотрела на него и улыбнулась.

Сириус сурово на нее посмотрел.

— Подвинься.

— Что? — Бланк насмешливо приподняла брови.

— Подвинься, говорю.

Сириус, не дожидаясь, пока она подвинется, завалился к ней на кровать, устроившись головой в изножье кровати, чтобы смотреть на Бланк.

— Что ты делаешь? — возмутилась она для вида. Сириус ей на это ничего не ответил.

— Сыграй что-нибудь повеселее, Бланк, — сказал он, закладывая руки за голову, — от такой тоскливой песни повеситься хочется.

— Нет, Блэк, сегодня музыку выбираю я, — она посмотрела на него, продолжая играть, — а поскольку настроение у меня паршивое, то и музыка такая же будет.

— Ну, я знаю, как это исправить, — Сириус нахально оглядел ее.

— Прекрати, Блэк.

— Я не об этом, — Сириус приподнялся на локтях.

_Или все-таки об этом?_

Он резко переместился к ней и повалил ее на подушки, тут же прижимаясь к ней губами. Он почувствовал, как Бланк вначале улыбнулась, но потом ответила на поцелуй.

— Ты невозможен, Блэк, — сказала она с улыбкой.

— Не время для разговоров, Бланк, — Сириус тоже ей улыбнулся и снова поцеловал.

Он целовал ее, как и всегда, горячо и страстно. Сириус старался ее не лапать, чтобы не возбудиться еще сильнее, но руки так и тянулись ко всем запретным местам.

— Ладно, хватит, — сказал он, наконец, оторвавшись от нее, — а то я не выдержу и… — он осмотрел ее с головы до ног, — и мне будет все равно на твои… дела.

— «Дела»! — передразнила его Бланк и рассмеялась.

У Сириуса снова сердце замерло, глядя на нее, и в очередной раз убеждаясь, что прекраснее он еще никого не встречал.

— Ну, что, теперь что-нибудь повеселее сыграешь? — вновь спросил Сириус.

— Так и быть, Блэк, — показательно недовольным тоном произнесла Бланк, — ты неплохо постарался.

Она снова села на кровати, а Сириус устроился головой у нее в ногах. Бланк начала играть неизвестную ему песню. Сириус прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь ее голосом и музыкой, подумав, что не прочь провести так весь вечер.

— Всё, мне надоело, — сказала Бланк и убрала свою гитару на тумбочку.

Она сползла к нему на кровати, оказавшись на одном уровне, и позволила себя обнять. Сириус вновь почувствовал, как все тело теплой волной окатило и перехватило дыхание, как только ее глаза оказались в паре дюймов от него. Он мог так целую вечность пролежать, глядя в ее глаза и обо всем забыв.

— Ты опять не дышишь, Блэк, — тихо сказала она, улыбнувшись.

— Я опять забыл, как это делать, — также тихо ответил он, не сводя с нее глаз.

— Ты тогда хотя бы моргай, — она аккуратно сдвинула его волосы, которые лезли ему в глаза.

— Не могу, боюсь пропустить что-нибудь важное, — еще тише сказал он, не в силах отвести взгляд и ловя каждую ее искру в глазах, в сотый раз запоминая каждую ее родинку, каждую ее ресничку, каждую ее улыбку и трещинку на губах.

Бланк придвинулась к нему, прижимаясь вплотную и поцеловала, сразу же со всей страстью. Руки Сириуса тут же непроизвольно полезли ей под свитер, сжимая ее тонкие ребра и прижимая еще сильнее к себе.

Он лег сверху, руками трогая все доступные места и ни на секунду не прекращая ее целовать.

— Стой, Блэк, — она остановила его руки, которые уже пробирались ей под джинсы.

Сириус всем телом упал на нее, уткнувшись ей в шею, и что-то невнятно простонал.

— Никакой пощады от тебя, Бланк, — сказал он, откидываясь на спину.

Она перевернулась на живот, приподнявшись на локтях и усмехнулась. Взгляд Сириуса тут же упал на ее губы, и его голову осенила прекрасная идея.

— Слушай, Бланк, а как насчет?..— он приподнял брови и глазами выразительно показал себе на брюки, сквозь которые отлично проглядывали очертания всего, чего не следовало.

Бланк метнула туда взгляд и нахмурилась.

— Насчет чего? — она либо не понимала, либо делала вид, что не понимает.

— Насчет того, — Сириус расплылся в улыбке, уже находясь в предвкушении. Он положил свою руку ей на лицо, проведя большим пальцем по губам. — Этот рот потрясающе целуется, но я уверен, он способен на большее.

Сириус вновь дернул бровями и показал взглядом себе на пах.

— Давай, Бланк, — он ее легко подтолкнул, чувствуя, как она вся напряглась.

— Нет, Блэк, — она тут же стала недовольная.

— Почему, нет? — возмутился он, уверенный, что сейчас уговорит ее. — Я же тебе не раз это делал, а ты мне еще ни разу.

— Я тебя не просила, — фыркнула она. — Ты действовал исключительно по собственной воле.

— О, да, ты не просила, — Сириус расплылся в улыбке, — ты умоляла. Умоляла не останавливаться. Умоляла Мерлина и Моргану. И, кажется, даже упоминала Мордреда.

От одного лишь упоминания, разум сразу заполнили воспоминания, в которых Бланк выгибалась в его руках и стонала; воспоминания, в которых он ощущал её привкус на своем языке и который ему нестерпимо хотелось ощутить вновь. От этого разговора он только сильнее возбудился, чувствуя невыносимую тяжесть в самом низу живота.

— Заткнись, Блэк, — она слегка порозовела и уткнулась лицом в подушку, пряча взгляд.

— Кого ты тут пытаешься обмануть этой показной скромностью? — усмехнулся он, прижимаясь к ней, кладя руку ей на талию и двигаясь ею все ниже. — Уж я-то знаю, на какие грязные вещи ты способна, — прошептал он ей на ухо, сходя с ума от ее запаха, — только вот почему-то от такой чистой, невинной и естественной вещи, как минет, почему-то отказываешься.

Бланк не удержалась и рассмеялась, все еще лицом прижимаясь к подушке. Она оторвала голову и посмотрела на него, с улыбкой на губах и огнем в глазах.

— Потому и отказываюсь, что вещь это чистая и невинная, — сказала она, с трудом сдерживая смех, — а я люблю только грязь и разврат.

— Ну, для разнообразия не помешает, — он наклонился к ней, собираясь поцеловать, на мгновение задержав взгляд на ее искренней улыбке и сияющие глазах, которые он больше всего обожал. И тут же он опять вспомнил ненавистного француза, на которого она так же смотрела и которому так же улыбалась. А следом за этим промелькнула и еще более ужасающая мысль. Все хорошее настроение Сириуса вмиг слетело, как будто его и не было никогда.

Он крепко схватил ее за руку и ледяным тоном спросил, пристально глядя ей в глаза:

— А ему ты это делала?

— Что делала и кому «ему»? — она тут же приняла агрессивный вид, почувствовав его холод.

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, Бланк! Своему…гадкому…— Сириус весь кривился и морщился от отвращения, — французишке.

Он сел на коленях и с ненавистью смотрел на нее. Она тут же села напротив.

— О, Мерлин, Блэк, ты опять начинаешь!

— Говори, делала или нет! — перебил ее Сириус, сдерживаясь от того, что не схватить ее за ворот.

— Нет, не делала! — крикнула она, тяжело дыша.

Сириус почувствовал легкое облегчение, но тяжесть и ненависть в душе все равно оставалась.

— Я с ним и половины не делала из того, что делаю с тобой! — яростно добавила она.

— Прекрасно! — усмехнулся Сириус, — значит, другую половину ты все-таки делала?!

Бланк громко застонала, руками закрывая лицо.

— Ты просто невыносим!

— Отлично! И чем именно вы занимались?! — Сириус уже вовсю рисовал в своей голове самые неприглядные картины с участием Бланк и ее дружка.

Она отняла руки от лица и с гневом на него посмотрела.

— Хочешь об этом поговорить? — прошипела она. — Тогда ты первый! Расскажи, чем ты занимался со своими девицами, которых в школе на каждом шагу! Куда ни плюнь, везде твои девки! Чем занимался с ними ты?!

— Тоже мне, сравнила! — прокричал Сириус, — я то их не люблю! — он вскочил на ноги, чтобы было удобнее орать.

— Так и я тоже не люблю! — в ответ закричала она, вставая по другую сторону кровати.

Сириус молча на нее уставился. Мозг отказывался функционировать и понимать сказанное.

— Что ты сказала? — спросил он, прищурившись.

— Что слышал, Блэк! — она с гневом смотрела на него, сжимая кулаки и тяжело дыша. — Не люблю.

Сириус стал медленно обходить кровать, приближаясь к ней.

— Я правильно понимаю, что когда ты сказала, что любишь этого своего…француза, ты соврала и сделала это специально, чтобы выбесить меня?

— Нет, Блэк, я так сказала, потому что думала, что так все и есть.

— Не понял? — спросил он, подходя все ближе и не сводя с нее яростного взгляда.

— Джо всегда был для меня другом, но…в какой-то момент все изменилось и я…мы влюбились друг в друга, — ответила она. Сириус видел, как ее глаза то стекленеют, то снова загораются злобным пламенем. От этой карусели у него голова начала кружиться. Ее взгляд, наконец-то, остался гневным и она добавила: — но сейчас это прошло. Не знаю в какой момент, но все прошло. Не без твоей помощи…недоумок.

Сириус остановился в паре шагов от нее, стараясь все осмыслить. В голове, словно безумные, крутилась тысяча мыслей, но одна выделялась особенно ярко.

_Она его не любит. Больше не любит._

_…не без моей помощи._

— А ты не могла сказать раньше?! Я за это время чуть не умер несколько раз!

— Ты же сам говорил, что тебе плевать! — возмутилась она.

— Когда это я такое говорил?! — Сириус вытаращил на нее глаза.

Бланк зло пыхтела.

— Когда я у тебя спросила: «Блэк, сладенький, правда ли, что для тебя это ничего не значит?», ты ответил: «да, Бланк, дорогуша, для меня это ничего не значит!», — она в ролях разыграла целый спектакль, пародируя их голоса и кривляясь.

— Это совершенно другой вопрос! И совершенно другой ответ! — прокричал он, поражаясь, как она умудрилась все вывернуть.

— Это буквально одно и то же!

Сириус гневно смотрел на нее, думая о том, что все это какой-то бред.

— Мерлин, Бланк, ты меня с ума сведешь!

— Вот не надо с больной головы на здоровую! Ты изначально такой мне достался!

Сириус не удержался и громко рассмеялся, уже не в силах выносить нервное напряжение. Бланк продолжала стоять и смотреть на него.

Он только сейчас ощутил, что сердце стучит, словно сумасшедшее и вот-вот грудную клетку пробьет. Он подошел к ней и притянул к себе, приобнимая за шею и за талию. Бланк легко подалась ему навстречу, сцепляя руки за его спиной.

— Значит, ты его не любишь? — уже спокойно спросил он, приподнимая ее лицо за подбородок и внимательно глядя в глаза.

— Нет, — ответила она и, на миг отведя глаза, добавила: — В смысле, я люблю его, но только, как друга. И это никогда не изменится.

Сириус почувствовал, как опять начал раздражаться.

— Как друга? — спросил он, вскинув брови.

— Да, я же сказала, мы с ним всегда были друзьями, — она тоже вся напряглась, — с самого первого курса, как только познакомились.

— Дружбы между мужчиной и женщиной не существует, Бланк, — резко сказал Сириус, убирая с нее руки.

— Существует! — воскликнула она, — я и Джо прямое тому доказательство!

— Вы с ним спали! — возмутился Сириус, опять представляя их вместе. — Это что угодно, только не дружба!

— Ты ничего не знаешь, Блэк! Мы с ним пять лет дружили, прежде…прежде чем все случилось!

— Пять лет?! — Сириус зло усмехнулся, — ему потребовалось пять лет, чтобы раздеть и уложить тебя? …неудачник.

— Ты несносный! — Бланк подошла и довольно болезненно ударила своим кулачком ему по груди. Сириус тут же перехватил ее руку.

— Послушай умного человека, Бланк. Парень «дружит» с девушкой только по одной-единственной причине, — сказал он, приблизившись к ее лицу, — чтобы залезть к ней в трусы.

— Не надо всех по себе судить, Блэк! Не все ведут себя, как животные, некоторые вполне способны на нормальные дружеские отношения! — выпалила она, стараясь освободить руку из крепкого захвата.

— О, неужели? — усмехнулся Сириус, — приведи хоть одну такую пару «друзей».

— Да я могу их десяток назвать! Только ты никого не знаешь, они все во Франции.

Сириус рассмеялся:

— Ну, конечно, во Франции, а еще они выдуманные.

Бланк недовольно на него смотрела, хмуря брови и готовая опять накричать на него.

— Любое общение парня и девушки, всегда сводится к одному, Бланк, — нравоучительным тоном сказал Сириус. — Возьми хотя бы Сева и Белби. Вот уж на кого бы я точно не подумал, что он способен кого-то к интиму склонить! А смотри, как все повернулось.

— А ты и Эванс? — спросила она, — разве вы не друзья? Разве она не друг тебе, Люпину и Снейпу?

— Конечно, нет, — усмехнулся он, — Эванс нам, конечно, нравится и мы даже не против ее общества, но она нам не друг. По крайней мере, мне она определенно не друг.

— Думаю, Эванс с тобой не согласится, — сказала она. — Как и Люпин, впрочем. И кстати, Люпина я вполне могу назвать своим другом.

— Даже не мечтай об этом, Бланк! — сурово произнес Сириус. — Даже думать не смей о моих друзьях.

— Почему у тебя все сводится к одному?! — опять с криком произнесла она, вконец потеряв терпение, — многие люди способны на дружбу и это никак не зависит от их пола!

— Ну, я могу еще допустить, что девчонки способны по-дружески к кому-то относиться, — сказал Сириус, наслаждаясь ее гневом, — но не парни. Все. Все поголовно хотят от вас только одного. А если еще не хотят, то обязательно захотят потом.

— Ладно, — протянула Бланк и тут же вскинула брови. — Я и Като. Мы друзья. Никто из нас не хочет от другого чего-то еще.

— Като — это тот очкастый младшекурсник? — хмыкнул Сириус.

— Да.

— О, детка, ты такая наивная, — с умилением в голосе произнес Сириус. — Като еще просто слишком мал. Поверь моему опыту, еще годик, максимум два, и он будет ублажать себя с мыслями о тебе. Если он уже этим не занимается, дети сейчас очень рано взрослеют.

— Ты мерзок, Блэк! — она скривилась и отвернула голову.

— Может быть и мерзок, — Сириус расплылся в улыбке, — но я прав.

— Нет, не прав, — ответила она, — и я найду тебе таких друзей.

— Ищи, ищи, — кивнул Сириус, — а я в очередной раз докажу тебе, что дружбы между женщиной и мужчиной не существует. И даже смогу назвать приблизительную дату, когда они переспят.

— А вот и найду! — уперлась она.

Сириус не вытерпел и наклонился к ней, целуя.

— Надеюсь, среди змеенышей у тебя больше нет «друзей»? — спросил Сириус, оторвавшись от нее.

Бланк опустила глаза и неопределенно пожала плечами. Сириуса это сразу напрягло, он грубо приподнял ее за подбородок, встречаясь с ней взглядом.

— Кто? — спросил он, чувствуя, как ускоряется сердцебиение, предчувствуя все самое плохое.

— Никто, — сказала она, прямо глядя ему в глаза и стряхивая его руку со своего лица. — У меня тут единственный друг — Като.

Сириус долго смотрел на нее, вглядываясь в ее лицо. Она упрямо смотрела в ответ.

— Если я узнаю, что ты себе еще каких-то «друзей» завела, я буду вас долго. Изощренно. Мучить, — тихо и по слогам сказал он, вплотную приблизившись к ее лицу. — Ладно, тебя не буду, тебя сразу прикончу. А вот ему достанется за все с лихвой.

— Ты болен, Блэк, — сказала она, с безумными искрами восторга в глазах. Сириус чувствовал, как его губы непроизвольно растягиваются в улыбке.

— Так что, можешь дружить только с Эванс, — сказал Сириус. — Ну и с Като. С ним еще от силы год, потом нет.

Бланк рассмеялась:

— Буду дружить с тем, с кем захочу. Указывать своим девкам будешь.

— Девка у меня только одна, Бланк, — сказал Сириус, опять расплываясь в маниакальной улыбке, — это ты.

Он не дал ей ничего ответить, вновь прижимаясь к ее губам и ложась с ней на кровать.

Поцелуи становились все горячее, а руки пробирались все дальше под свитер. Сириус переживал, что в таком режиме он не протянет четыре дня. Особенно, если они будут постоянно ругаться.

Он переключился на ее шею, целуя и оставляя легкие засосы. Ее тихий стон окончательно снес ему крышу.

— Я хочу тебя, Бланк, — прошептал он ей в губы, тут же целуя. — Надо что-то придумать… как обойти это твое…твои эти дела.

Он почувствовал, как она опять расплылась в улыбке и отлипла от него, с усмешкой смотря в его глаза.

— Ты боишься произнести это слово, Блэк? — улыбнулась она. — Месячные?

Сириус вновь побледнел, опустив глаза. А она рассмеялась.

— Мерлин, ты опять побледнел, — она немного отодвинулась, чтобы лучше было видно, с восторгом глядя в его смущенное лицо. — Знаешь, кто еще так же смущается? Младшекурсницы во время первых месячных.

— Заткнись, — Сириус опять прижался к ее губам, лишь бы не видеть это самодовольное лицо.

Неожиданно за дверью послышались приближающиеся шаги. Сириус не успел никак среагировать, как дверь распахнулась.

— Ох, Мерлин, мои глаза, — Гринграсс поморщилась и прикрыла глаза ладошкой, идя до своей кровати, — вы бы хоть полог задернули!

— Привет, Гринграсс, — поздоровался Сириус, не выпуская рвущуюся из его объятий Бланк.

— Если бы я о вас не знала, точно бы сердечный приступ отхватила, — недовольно произнесла она, роясь в своих вещах и не глядя на них.

Она достала что-то из сумки и прошла до кровати Бланк. Сириусу пришлось выпустить ее из своих рук.

— Это передал тебе профессор Мортем, — сказала Гринграсс и положила на кровать свернутый пергамент. — А это от меня, — рядом с пергаментом она положила небольшой пузырек, наполненный бледно-розовой мазью. — Мне надоело, что ты в моей тумбочке постоянно шаришь.

Бланк взяла пузырек и ошарашено посмотрела на Гринграсс, которая уже развернулась и вернулась к своей кровати.

— Спасибо, Гринграсс, — сказала она. — Но я, кстати, не шарила в твоей тумбочке, я знала, где мазь лежит и брала только ее.

— Это, конечно, полностью меняет дело, — чуть слышно сказала Гринграсс.

— Что это? — спросил Сириус, забирая пузырек из рук Бланк и разглядывая его.

— Чудо-средство, скрывающее последствия твоей пылкой любви, Блэк, — сказала Гринграсс и направилась на выход.

Сириус проследил, как она вышла в коридор, закрыв дверь, и перевел непонимающий взгляд на Бланк.

— Помогает избавиться от всех засосов и укусов, — пояснила она, забирая пузырек и убирая в свою тумбочку.

— Так ты с помощью мази избавляешься? — усмехнулся Сириус. — Я думал, ты наконец-то выучила заклинание.

— А толку? — недовольно спросила она. — Колдовать все равно через раз получается!

— Через раз? — Сириус опять усмехнулся. — Я бы сказал, через два. А то и через три.

— Придушить я тебя и голыми руками смогу, так что не выводи меня лишний раз.

Сириус посмеялся и лег обратно на кровать, устроившись на подушках.

— Бланк, представь, если бы ты могла нормально колдовать, — сказал он, с улыбкой глядя на нее, — мы бы, наверное, по сотне раз за день насылали проклятья друг на друга.

Она на него недовольно посмотрела, ничего не ответив. Сириус знал, что для нее это больная тема, но отказаться от шуток не мог.

— Нет, ну против меня, конечно, ты все равно долго бы не продержалась, но…

— Ты, кажется, забыл первый урок Защиты? — перебила его Бланк.

Сириус скривился, припоминая тот день.

— Я в тот раз сражался честно, в отличие от тебя, — сказал Сириус, притягивая ее к себе. — В честном поединке против меня никому не выстоять.

Бланк недоверчиво хмыкнула.

— Самомнение у тебя, конечно, Блэк, размером с Хогвартс, — ответила она, устраиваясь у него под рукой и кладя голову ему на грудь.

— Я тебе рассказывал, как мы с Джеймсом почти победили японского мастера по дуэлям?

— Нет, — сказала она, помотав головой.

— Нет? — удивился Сириус, — я тебе вообще рассказывал, как мы ездили в летний лагерь этим летом?

— Не рассказывал, — ответила она, — мы вообще мало разговариваем, если ты не заметил. Обычно, ты только орешь на меня.

— Кто еще на кого орет, — усмехнулся Сириус. — Но я поверить не могу, что я тебе еще не рассказывал о лагере. Там же столько всего было…

Сириус устроился поудобнее, подложив себе под голову еще одну подушку и руку запустив в волосы Бланк, путаясь пальцами в длинных прядях, и пустился в длинные и красочные рассказы об их поездке. О том, как он пил Оборотное зелье, о том, как Джеймс пытался добиться Лили и все-таки сделал это, о том, как они участвовали в дуэли, о том, как на лагерь напали Пожиратели смерти.

Уже в конце рассказа Сириус заметил, что Бланк перестала ему отвечать. Приподняв голову, он увидел, что она уснула.

_До чего я докатился…лежу в пятницу вечером с Бланк в одной кровати и усыпляю ее, вместо того, чтобы домогаться._

_…кошмар._

Сириус аккуратно высвободил свою руку из-под ее головы и сел на кровати. Он посмотрел на Бланк. Она, устроившись на животу и обнимая подушку, мирно посапывала. Одна прядь падала ей на лицо и Сириус заботливо убрал ее за ухо, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, что сердце сжимается от нежности.

Встав с кровати, он размял затекшую руку и оглядел комнату. Он вспомнил слова Бланк о том, что ей осточертело это подземелье и эти унылые цвета. В его голову пришла гениальная идея и он тут же направился в свою гостиную.

Сириус влетел в гостиную Гриффиндора и поднялся в спальню. Несмотря на то, что уже был отбой, спальня была пустой. Он быстро взял нужную вещь и снова спустился в гостиную.

— Сириус! — его окликнула Алиса, сидевшая возле окна с Мэри МакДональд.

— Что, Стоун? Быстрее, я тороплюсь.

— Ты не знаешь где Лили? Она обещала вернуться к девяти, а уже…

— Я что, слежу за твоей Эванс? — грубо спросил он.

— Она же с Джеймсом была! А он твой друг!

— Нет, я не знаю, где они.

Сириус уже двинулся к портретному проему, как вспомнил еще об одной проблеме. Секунду поколебавшись в нерешительности, он понял, что узнать об этом больше не у кого и, развернувшись, подошел к Алисе и Мэри.

— Слушайте, — он склонил голову к ним и понизил голос. — Вы же девчонки…

— Верно замечено, Сириус, — сказала Мэри, улыбнувшись.

— Когда у вас… — замялся он, опять побледнев, — ну… эти дни…

— Какие дни? — Алиса театрально нахмурилась. Сириус знал, что она все прекрасно поняла, но специально над ним издевается.

— Ну, такие, которые раз в месяц с вами случаются, — произнес он, бледнея все сильнее.

Мэри уже начала хихикать.

— Это что за дни такие? — спросила Алиса, наслаждаясь его смущением.

— Мерлин, Стоун, ты поняла, — выпалил он и повернулся к Мэри, — МакДональд, скажи ей.

Мэри с Алисой рассмеялись.

— Ты про месячные? — прямо спросила Алиса, с удовольствием глядя на Сириуса.

— Мерлин, да! — резко ответил Сириус, разозлившись, но быстро взял себя в руки. — Что вы делаете, когда вам плохо в такие… в такое время?

— Мне помогает сладкое, — сказала Мэри, задумавшись. — Много сладкого. А еще в такие дни нужна любовь и ласка.

Сириус недовольно подумал, что с последним он точно не справился.

— А мне помогает секс, — немного смутившись, сказала Алиса, — не в первый день, конечно, но…

— Мерлин! Лонгботтом отчаянный парень! — удивился Сириус.

Сириус и в страшном сне не мог представить, чтобы спать с девушкой во время ее критических дней. Он брезгливо поморщился.

— В этом нет ничего такого, Сириус! — щеки Алисы пылали огнем и она поспешила переменить тему. — А вообще, Мэри права. Сладкое отличное лекарство. Шоколадные трюфели, например…

— Или клубничное мороженое! — предложила Мэри, у которой тут же загорелись глаза.

Алиса и Мэри пустились в обсуждение видов пирожных, мороженого и шоколада.

— Ладно. Спасибо, — Сириус уже собрался уходить, но Алиса его остановила.

— Погоди-ка, Сириус, ты что себе подружку завел?

Девочки восторженно переглянулись.

— Думаешь, девушки Хогвартса переживут эту новость? — спросила Мэри, под хихиканье Алисы.

— Никого я себе не завел! — грубо ответил Сириус. — Это научный эксперимент.

Благо, врать он хорошо умел, поэтому Алиса и Мэри без сомнений поверили в его слова, тут же потеряв к этому интерес.

Возвращаясь в гостиную Слизерина, Сириус по пути заглянул на кухню. Он взял шоколадных пирожных, кремовых и черничный пирог. Налил в термос травяной чай и пошел дальше.

В гостиной Слизерина сидело несколько старшекурсников. Ни на одном факультете уже не удивлялись его поздним появлениям, но только слизеринцы всегда были ему не довольны.

— Ты ничего не попутал, Блэк? Как к себе домой заходишь, — крикнула ему вслед какая-то пятикурсница. Сириус в ответ лишь показал неприличный жест, даже не оборачиваясь.

Он неслышно зашел в комнату Бланк. Она все еще спала, даже не сменив позу. Сириус поставил корзину с пирожными ей на тумбочку и рядом положил записку с подписью: «С.Б.». Он укрыл ее покрывалом, заботливо подоткнув края, и, не удержавшись, поцеловал в висок.

— Сириус…— чуть слышно сказала она.

Он внимательно посмотрел на нее, но она все еще спала. А у него сердце опять забилось, как сумасшедшее — она впервые назвала его по имени.

Еще раз поцеловав ее, он быстро пошел на выход, стараясь не оборачиваться и не смотреть на нее, боясь, что тогда точно не сможет от нее уйти.


	50. Дневник

_**София де Бланк** _

София проснулась от воплей Дриффит, которые разносились, кажется, по всему подземелью.

— Дикость! — надрывала глотку она. — Этого непотребства не будет в моей спальне! Ни за какие коврижки!

— Заткнись, Дриффит! — София недовольно подняла голову.

Однокурсница стояла возле ее кровати и брюзжала своим ядом, размахивая руками. На ее крик пришла и Гринграсс.

— Мелани, что за шум?

— Лиззи, только взгляни, что устроила эта полоумная! — крикнула Дриффит и показала на ничего не понимающую Софию.

— Возмутительно! — у Гринграсс округлились глаза и порозовели щеки от недовольства. — София, немедленно убери это!

Дриффит подскочила к Софии и стала стягивать с нее одеяло. Только сейчас София опустила глаза и поняла причину истерики слизеринок. Вместо привычного пухового одеяла черного цвета, ее укрывало широкое, ярко-красное гриффиндорское знамя с золотым львом.

_Ну, спасибо тебе, Блэк._

— Отвали, Дриффит! — София схватилась за знамя, не собираясь отдавать его.

— Ты сейчас же от него избавишься! — Дриффит все еще надрывала глотку, продолжая тянуть его на себя.

— С чего бы это вдруг?! — София была совершенно не согласна. Она вскочила на ноги, прямо на кровати, крепко держа знамя.

— Если не избавишься ты, избавимся мы! — Дриффит выпустила знамя из рук и достала палочку.

— Если с этим, — София потрясла знамя, — хоть что-то случится, наш уважаемый профессор Слизнорт сразу же узнает, что пара его студенток с седьмого курса не ночуют в комнате!

Дриффит и Гринграсс переглянулись. В последнее время они появлялись в спальне все реже, предпочитая ночевать у своих парней. И перспектива снова ночевать у себя им не прельщала. К тому же, их могли наказать. Поэтому им не оставалось выхода, кроме как пойти на уступки Софии.

— Гриффиндорская подстилка, — пробормотала себе под нос Дриффит и удалилась из комнаты, громко хлопнув дверью.

Гринграсс бросила недовольный взгляд на знамя и покачала головой.

— Даже не знаю, кто из вас с Блэком хуже влияет на другого, — сказала она и скрылась в ванной.

София расслабленно выдохнула и снова легла в кровать, натянув гриффиндорское знамя до самого подбородка.

_Блэк невозможен!_

Она улыбнулась своим мыслям, думая о том, что только он мог такое устроить. Вдруг ее взгляд упал на тумбочку, на которой что-то лежало.

— Что за?..

София снова приподнялась и увидела корзину с пирожными и термос. В корзине также лежал небольшой обрывок пергамента, на котором размашистым почерком было выведено: _«С.Б.»_.

_Блэк…_

София удобно уселась в кровати, оперевшись на спинку, взяла свой любимый черничный пирог и в крышку от термоса налила чай, который все еще был теплый.

Ее удивляли неожиданные вспышки нежности и заботы от Блэка. Софию они поражали даже больше, чем его резкие перепады настроения, когда он начинал возмущаться по поводу Джори и предъявлять ей совершенно необоснованные претензии.

София совершенно запуталась в его чувствах. Он говорил ей, что ему наплевать на нее и тут же своими действиями доказывал обратное, сводя ее с ума своей ревностью и пылкостью. Его чувство собственничества порой переходило все мыслимые границы. Софию это и бесило, и заводило одновременно.

Она хоть и решила, что не будет придавать их «отношениям» никакого смысла, но постоянно забывалась, стоило им встретиться. Как бы она не старалась напоминать себе, что для Блэка это лишь временное развлечение и ей стоит относиться к этому также, она понимала, что привязывается к нему с каждым днем все сильнее. Но, как и всегда, она решила, что разберется с этой проблемой когда-нибудь потом, а сейчас просто будет наслаждаться его обществом и им самим.

Из постели она вылезла только к полудню. Не спеша приняв душ и одевшись, она поднялась в Большой зал на обед. За соседним столом сидели Мародеры и Эванс. Она помахала рукой Лили, Поттеру и Люпину, которые сидели к ней лицом. Те радостно поприветствовали ее в ответ.

— Бланк, поиграем сегодня? — крикнул через весь зал Поттер, — погода идеальная для квиддича.

_Конечно, теперь-то вы меня зовете играть. Видимо, Блэк разрешил!_

— Не сегодня! — ответила она и села за свой стол спиной к гриффиндорцам, чтобы не было соблазна пялиться на спину Блэка.

— Здравствуй, София.

Рядом с ней на скамейку опустился Регулус Блэк.

— Привет, Регси, — поздоровалась она в ответ.

Она тут же вспомнила, как накануне вечером его брат допытывался по поводу ее друзей. В один момент ей хотелось назвать имя Регулуса, но она решила, что им троим будет легче, если она этого не сделает. К тому же, она сомневалась, что может назвать младшего Блэка своим другом. Хотя в последнее время они все чаще проводили время в одной компании. Если София была в своей гостиной, они всегда сидели втроем — она, Като и Регулус. София с Като обычно играли в шахматы, а Регулус рядом занимался какими-то своими исследованиями. Но все чаще Регулус занимался уроками Софии, делая за нее эссе и домашние задания. Как он пояснял, программу за шестой курс он уже наизусть знает, поэтому изучать, что проходит седьмой курс ему интересно, да и в будущем легче будет. София без угрызений совести этим пользовалась.

— Ты сегодня занята? — спросил Регулус, намазывая тост паштетом.

— Ну, как таковых планов у меня нет, — София пожала плечами, припоминая, что Блэк ей говорил о том, что он будет с друзьями.

— Можно попросить тебя о небольшой услуге? — спросил Регулус, повернувшись к ней.

_Вот и придется отдуваться за все написанные эссе._

— Что за услуга? — спросила она.

Регулус на мгновение замялся, будто не решается сказать, и тут же произнес, взметнув на нее уверенный взгляд:

— У меня есть кое-какие материалы… так скажем, из дополнительной литературы, они на французском, а я не силен в языках…

— Ты же аристократ, Блэк! — София удивленно посмотрела на него. — Я думала для вас французский, как второй родной.

— Не сыпь мне соль на рану, — Регулус скромно улыбнулся, — матушка и так вечно меня за это ругает. Ну, так вот, — продолжил Регулус, — там не очень много и если тебя не затруднит… я был бы весьма благодарен. Взамен можешь просить, что угодно!

— Будешь писать для меня не только эссе, но и контрольные? — улыбнулась София. — Ладно, я взгляну… на твои материалы.

Регулус тут же расслабился. Он попросил ее никому не говорить об этом и, договорившись встретиться вечером в гостиной, ушел. София тоже закончила с обедом и поднялась из-за стола.

_Мародеры уже ушли._

Она вышла из зала и направилась обратно в гостиную, чтобы взять укулеле и теплую куртку. Погода была хорошая, поэтому она хотела посидеть на своем любимом месте под старой ивой и поиграть.

Только она свернула в подземелья, как ее в охапку схватили уже знакомые руки и затащили в проход за гобеленом. Блэк горячо присосался к ней своими губами. София не менее страстно ответила. Прообжимавшись с пять минут, они, наконец, отлипли друг от друга.

— Привет, — Блэк улыбнулся. Его руки все еще блуждали по всем доступным местам Софии.

— Привет, — выдохнула она.

— Как тебе мой маленький сюрприз?

— Ты про знамя или про пирожные? — спросила София, улыбаясь.

— Про все.

— Пирожные вкусные, как и чай. За это тебе большое спасибо.

— А знамя?

— Дриффит устроила настоящую истерику сегодня утром, — усмехнулась София, вспоминая утреннее происшествие, — знаешь, как они меня назвали?

— Как?

— Гриффиндорская подстилка!

Сириус в ответ растянул губы в довольной улыбке.

— Мало приятного, я тебе скажу! — София приняла оскорбленный вид, тем не менее, нисколько из-за этого не расстраиваясь.

— Зато правда!

Блэк, кажется, был просто счастлив ее новому прозвищу на Слизерине.

— А что от тебя хотел мой братец? — в глазах Блэка блеснул холод.

— Да так, — София неопределенно пожала плечами, — попросил помочь с учебой.

— С учебой? — ухмыльнулся Сириус. — Тебя?

— И что в этом смешного? — насупилась она, запоздало понимая как нелепо это звучит.

— Ни за что не поверю, что лучший студент шестого курса просит помочь тебя с учебой, — сказал Сириус, у которого холод в глазах становился все более явным. — Что ему нужно?

София подняла на него недовольный взгляд.

— Попросил помочь с переводом, — ответила она.

— И почему именно тебя?

— Да просто по-друж…— София прервалась на полуслове, прикусив губу и закрывая глаза, но Блэк уже и сам все понял.

— По-дружески? — он ядовито усмехнулся. — Кажется, мы об этом вчера уже говорили.

Она чувствовала, как Блэк весь напряжен и не сводит с нее разъяренного взгляда.

— Да не друг он мне! — выпалила она, — выразилась я не так! Он попросил помочь, как слизеринец другого слизеринца.

Блэк прошипел что-то похожее на «змееныши». София решила на это ничего не отвечать, чтобы не злить его еще больше. Хотя очень хотелось.

— И что за перевод ему нужен? — спросил он.

София решила, не будет ничего страшного, если Блэку она расскажет. Все-таки они братья. Да и она не видела ничего постыдного в том, что младший Блэк не знает французский.

— Перевод с французского, — ответила София.

— Ты сейчас серьезно? — усмехнулся он, став еще злее и все сильнее сжимая ее руки. — Регулус попросил тебя перевести с французского?

— И что тебя так удивляет?

— О, совсем ничего, — он коротко посмеялся. — Ведь Регулус совершенно не знает французский, разумеется. И на какой язык нужен перевод?

София начала раздражаться от глупых вопросов.

— На какой? — переспросила она. — А сам-то как думаешь? Наверное, на клингонский!

— Нет такого языка! — выпалил Блэк без особой уверенности. Он как будто и не понял иронии.

— Тогда на каком языке, по-твоему, говорят клингоны?! — ей становилось смешно от безумной реакции Блэка на шутки, которые он, очевидно, не понимал.

— Это еще что за черти?!

София, не в силах больше сдерживаться, рассмеялась.

— Мне сейчас совсем не смешно, Бланк, — сурово произнес он, легко встряхнув ее за плечи.

— На английский, Блэк, — все еще улыбаясь, сказала София, — ему нужен перевод с французского на английский.

Он долго на нее смотрел, о чем-то напряженно думая.

— Ты в курсе, что мой дорогой брат помешан на Волан-де-Морте, поддерживает все его сумасшедшие идеи и собирается стать Пожирателем? — спросил он, пристально глядя в глаза и не моргая.

— В курсе, — произнесла София, скорчив недовольное лицо.

— И тебя это не волнует? — у Блэка удивленно взлетели брови вверх.

— Не особо, — она пожала плечами. — Кто не ошибается? Одумается еще.

Софию не то чтобы мало это волновало, ее не волновало это совершенно. После того спора с Мальсибером в гостиной Слизерина, она решила не вмешиваться в любые политические разговоры и споры. Это совершенно никак ее не касалось. Конечно, ей было трудно пройти мимо, когда «кто-то не прав», но как она себе всегда напоминала, это не ее дело и после учебы она в любом случае вернется во Францию, где нет никакой войны и никаких психопатов, которые хотят всех поработить, а значит, пусть англичане сами разбираются со своими проблемами, у нее и своих по горло.

Блэк продолжал на нее напряженно смотреть.

— Мы можем хотя бы день не ругаться? — спросила София, — особенно не хочется делать это из-за твоего брата.

Она потянулась к нему и поцеловала. Блэк тут же отпустил ее руки и обнял, целуя в ответ.

— Не ругаться целый день? — спросил Блэк, приподняв бровь и улыбнувшись, — ты бросаешь мне вызов?

— Справишься? — София расплылась в улыбке, видя, что он уже не злится.

— Ты меня и так уже лишила моего любимого дела, — сказал он, прижимаясь к ней, — а сейчас хочешь лишить еще одного?

Он снова ее поцеловал.

— Увидимся сегодня вечером? — спросил он, отлипнув от нее, но не отодвигаясь.

София почувствовала, что сейчас будет очередная порция ругани.

— Разве ты не с Поттером вечером? — поинтересовалась она, стараясь не выдать в голосе напряжения.

— Планы поменялись, — ответил он, — ну так что?

Она чувствовала, как учащается пульс, уже предвидя реакцию Блэка на ее ответ.

— Я не смогу. На сегодняшний вечер я уже договорилась с Регулусом.

Блэк резко отстранился от нее, взгляд вновь стал ледяным.

Первой мыслью было пообещать ему, что она отменит встречу с Регулусом. Но это бы значило, что она готова идти на любые уступки, лишь бы ему угодить, в то время как Блэк, вряд ли бы пожертвовал временем со своими друзьями, ради нее. К тому же, им не помешает хотя бы один вечер провести порознь, все равно не имея возможности заняться «любимым делом Блэка», они будут только ругаться.

— Все нормально? — спросила София, беря его за руку, но он тут же скинул ее руки.

— Разумеется, — он ухмыльнулся. — Ты проведешь выходные с моим помешанным братом, которому от тебя, дураку понятно, что надо. Надеюсь, вы хорошо повеселитесь.

София недовольно скривилась и закатила глаза. Она не переставала удивляться, какой Блэк собственник. И не понимала его ревности к собственному брату.

— Ты опять все к этому сводишь! — возмутилась она. — Мне твой брат нисколько не интересен. И я более чем уверена, что я не интересна ему. И хватит уже ревновать!

Он ненормально рассмеялся и зачесал рукой волосы назад.

— Бланк, дорогуша, я не ревную, я лишь немного раздосадован, что не смогу сегодня заняться своим любимым делом. До всего остального мне нет дела, — сказал он с холодной яростью в глазах.

— Ну, если невтерпеж, иди и займись с кем-нибудь! — не вытерпела она, — я вроде как разрешила!

Слабая надежда в ее душе говорила, что он все равно так не поступит. Но разум кричал ей, не провоцировать его лишний раз.

— Еще я твое разрешение не спрашивал! — крикнул Сириус. — Что захочу, то и буду делать!

— Ну, так иди и делай! Что ж ты тут время тратишь?! — София уже плохо соображала от переполняющей злости. — Раз уж я не могу все твои потребности удовлетворять!

— Прекрасно! В таком случае извести меня, когда у тебя закончится, — Сириус помахал руками напротив ее живота, — вот это все!

Последний раз зыркнув на нее своими ледяными глазами, он выскочил из-за гобелена. София навалилась на холодную стену. Не успела она перевести дыхание, Блэк зашел обратно, сходу приближаясь к ней.

— Если он тебя только пальцем тронет…— Блэк закрыл глаза, тяжело дыша. — Поверь, Бланк, вам меня лучше не злить.

Блэк говорил с непоколебимой яростью в глазах и не оставалось никаких сомнений, что его и правда лучше не злить. Только вот ее тоже лучше не злить.

— Не знаю, что ты там себе навыдумывал, Блэк. Очевидно, что переводом мы будем заниматься голые, лежа в его кровати, — прошипела она ему в лицо, — но еще раз повторю: я не ты. И я способна держать себя в штанах при виде противоположного пола. Кстати, как и Регулус. Вот уж у кого репутация хорошего мальчика, не то, что у его брата.

Он на нее молча смотрел, находясь в дюйме от ее лица. София видел то безумие, что поднимается в его глазах, но остановиться уже не могла.

— Ты сам не можешь ни одной юбки пропустить, и думаешь, все такие же, — продолжала она, — только это не так. И еще, Блэк, в отличие от тебя, я ни разу не давала поводов думать, что я готова на первого встречного запрыгнуть.

— Да неужели? — он расплылся в жуткой улыбке. — На меня-то ты запрыгнула! А ведь мы с тобой даже не встречались, да и целовались до этого всего раз.

София поверить не могла, что он ее этим попрекает.

— А на второй встрече ты и вовсе приковала меня к кровати, — у него в глазах вспыхнул безумный огонек. — Да так отработала, что у меня до сих пор искры из глаз летят, как вспомню.

Она замахнулась, чтобы отвесить ему пощечину, но он, как и всегда, перехватил ее руку, сильно сжимая запястье.

— Так что, да, поводов думать, что ты можешь проделать то же самое с моим хорошим и милым братом, который не то, что я, предостаточно.

София ощущала, как в ней поднимается злость и ненависть.

— Что-то не нравится, Блэк, — сказала она ему в лицо, — иди и найди себе девку, которая будет возле твоей ноги на привязи сидеть.

Она резко его оттолкнула и вышла в коридор, быстрым шагом направляясь в подземелья.

— Десять футов, Бланк, — крикнул ей вдогонку Блэк, — если между вами будет меньше, я об этом узнаю и убью вас двоих.

София со всей силы сжимала кулаки и сдерживала себя, чтобы не развернуться и не придушить его.

***

Она сидела в гостиной Слизерина и ждала Регулуса. До встречи с ним было еще полчаса.

Весь день у нее прошел впустую, она не могла ни писать, ни играть, постоянно переживая из-за ссоры и кипя от негодования на Блэка.

София надеялась, что он сможет сдержать себя в руках и не пойдет к какой-нибудь девице снимать свое нервное напряжение. Потому что она знала, этого она не переживет и никогда ему не простит. Одна только мысль, что он может прикасаться к кому-то другому, злила ее и поднимала в душе боль и отчаяние.

И она никак не могла понять, почему он ревнует ее даже к собственному брату. Регулус никогда к ней не проявлял никакого интереса. Как и к любой другой девушке.

Да и что бы там не говорил Блэк, она никогда не давала ему поводов для ревности. Сама эта мысль была ей оскорбительна и обидна. В ее сердце место всегда было только для одного человека, и сейчас оно было занято целиком и полностью Блэком, а значит, в другую сторону она даже не посмотрит. Одна только мысль, чтобы целовать и обнимать кого-то другого, была ей противна и отвратительна.

Софии хотелось отвлечься, она оглядела гостиную в поисках Като, но не обнаружила его. Зато увидела Регулуса, который только вошел и направлялся прямо к ней.

— Привет, София.

— Привет! Ты рано…

— Удалось раньше освободиться, — сказал он, садясь рядом с ней. — Ты готова?

Она ему кивнула. Регулус осмотрел гостиную и сказал:

— Тут слишком много народу, лучше пойти ко мне, там нам никто не помешает.

— Как хочешь, — равнодушно ответила она.

Ей было все равно, где заниматься переводом. Хоть она и понимала, что факт того, что они будут заниматься им в спальне Регулуса, сильно взбесит его брата. Но одна только мысль, что Блэк в этот момент может быть в объятиях какой-нибудь девицы, поднимала в ней ненависть и желание хорошенько его позлить.

— Отлично, — Регулус поднялся и направился в коридор с мужскими спальнями. София пошла за ним.

Они зашли в его комнату. Спальня была на четверых учеников, но сейчас пустовала. Кровать Регулуса была самой крайней. Стена возле нее была обклеена вырезками о Волан-де-Морте и его приспешниках. София недовольно поморщилась, глядя на этот алтарь. Регулус, заметив ее недовольство, тут же опустил слизеринское знамя, скрывая все эти вырезки и заметки. Он подошел к своей тумбочке и стал произносить заклинания, очевидно, чтобы открыть ее.

София прошла к его кровати и заметила лежащую на ней знакомую книгу.

— «Сказки Барда Бидля»?! — София взяла книгу и торжествующе посмотрела на Регулуса. — Читаешь детские сказки для глупых детей, Регси?

Регулус побледнел и хотел выхватить книгу из ее рук, но София увернулась и раскрыла ее на закладке.

— Поверить не могу, Регси! — она расплылась в широкой улыбке, готовая рассмеяться. — Сказка о трех братьях?! Не ты ли говорил, что эта чушь внимания не достойна?

— Нет, такого я не говорил, — сказал он, бледнея все сильнее. Он направил на нее палочку и заклинаниям отобрал у нее книгу. — И вообще, это не мое.

— Ну, конечно, — усмехнулась она, — скажи еще, что тебе ее подкинули.

— Вероятнее всего, — тихо сказал он, убирая книгу в тумбочку и запирая ее заклинанием.

— Хочешь найти воскрешающий камень и мантию-невидимку? — улыбнулась она, садясь на его кровать.

— Я все еще сильно сомневаюсь в их существовании, — ответил он. — Но сейчас не об этом.

Регулус достал какую-то потрепанную книжку и, открыв ее на нужной странице, протянул Софии.

— Тут несколько страниц, посмотри…

София взяла книгу и пробежала по строчкам глазами.

— Чей это дневник? — София с сомнением посмотрела на Регулуса. Ей не очень-то хотелось рыться в чужих мыслях.

Книжка была исписана аккуратным почерком и все на французском. Было очевидно, что это личный дневник. Судя по самому состоянию дневника, он был довольно старым, не меньше лет тридцати.

— Это дневник моего дяди Альфарда Блэка, — пояснил Регулус, который заметно заволновался, но старался себя контролировать, — он скончался год назад и завещал свои записи мне.

_Еще один Блэк._

София кивнула и снова открыла дневник, рассматривая его уже более подробно. Многие записи были стерты, кое-где были исправления или приписаны новые записи к старым. Она прочитала первые строки:

_«17.09.1941 г._

_Адриан и Хамильтон протащили огневиски и устроили настоящую пирушку у старикашки Слиззи. Он, наивный, никак не мог понять, что вдруг случилось со всеми шестикурсницами. И от чего столь благовоспитанные леди ведут себя словно пьяные матросы._

_Повеселились от души. Мне удалось поближе познакомиться с одной очаровательной мисс с Когтеврана. Обожаю этот факультет…»_

— Сорок первый год, — произнесла она, взглянув на Регулуса, — на каком он курсе? Он учился в Хогвартсе?

— В сорок первом он был на четвертом курсе, — ответил Регулус, — да, учился в Хогвартсе, на Слизерине. Как любой нормальный Блэк, — добавил он вполголоса. София на это заявление усмехнулась, решив про себя, что, вероятно, так оно и есть — все нормальные Блэки оканчивали Слизерин.

Она снова вернулась к дневнику, пролистнув пару страниц, где не было ничего особо интересного.

_«08.12.1941 г._

_Мы с Томом научились накладывать протеевы чары на наши фамильные перстни. Теперь мы всегда знаем время и дату наших сборов. И не надо бегать по всему Хогу в поисках парней! Том поистине гениальный волшебник! Лойд говорит, что это уровень ЖАБА, а мы еще даже до СОВ не дошли. Приятно осознавать свою причастность к столь выдающемуся волшебству…_

_Том считает, что протеевы чары необходимо перенести прямо на кожу, поскольку сообщать дату и время сборов на предметах не надежно…»_

— Кто такой Том? — спросила она у Регулуса, оторвавшись от дневника.

Регулус на мгновение замялся, опустив взгляд.

— Один из друзей дяди, — ответил он. — Он часто о нем пишет.

София пропустила несколько записей, в которых говорилось о походе в Хогсмид, о нескольких вечеринках и рождественских каникулах, проведенных в поместье Блэков и о летней поездке в Италию. Она перелистнула несколько страниц и остановилась на следующей записи.

_«03.09.1942 г._

_Тома ожидаемо назначили старостой. Сегодня он собрал в гостиной первогодок, для проведения ежегодной вступительной, напутственной речи. Тома, как это иногда бывает, немного занесло. Он начал рассказывать им о величии волшебников, о нашей силе и уникальности, а также, что этот дар надо использовать во благо, а именно, чтобы прийти к величию и занять законное место у власти. Я согласен с ним в том плане, что природа подарила нам уникальную возможность. Но некоторые его мысли пугают. Он считает, что необходимо взять контроль над маглами. А то и вовсе их уничтожить, поскольку мы — следующая ступень эволюции, следовательно, имеем больше прав. Многие, в том числе старшекурсники и выпускники, с ним согласились. Я промолчал…»_

София пропустила еще несколько непримечательных записей, остановившись на следующей.

_«13.12.1942 г._

_Том стал проводить собрания каждую неделю. Многие жалуются, раньше мы встречались лишь раз в месяц. Но Том непреклонен. Он говорит, если мы хотим добиться успеха в нашем деле, надо больше работать и учиться. Лично я не против, Том нас многому научил._

_Хотя жаль, что мы пропустили последнюю вечеринку с когтевранками. Лаура, должно быть, сильно обиделась…»_

София еще пропустила несколько записей и снова остановилась, наткнувшись на имя Тома.

_«29.03.1943 г._

_С Томом происходит нечто странное. На последнем собрании он рассказал о своей политике, которую хочет внедрить после окончания школы._

_Я с ним согласен в той части, где чистокровным доступно больше привилегий, которые и так есть у нас по праву рождения, но которых нас часто лишают. И согласен с тем, что магическим сообществом должен править чистокровный либо полукровка. Но только лишь потому, что у него имеется больше знаний и возможностей._

_Но Том опять говорил об уничтожении маглов и подчинении себе маглорожденных. Такие мысли пугают. Я опять промолчал…»_

— Кто такой Том? — опять спросила София.

— Как я сказал, друг дяди…

— Нет, — она помотала головой и посмотрела на Регулуса, — я имею в виду, какая у него фамилия? Ты его знаешь? Где он сейчас?

Регулус напрягся, но продолжал прямо смотреть ей в глаза.

— Нет, не знаю, — ответил он. — У дяди ни одной фамилии в дневниках нет, только имена или даже прозвища.

— Понятно, — протянула София, думая о том, что все эти речи о величии волшебников и уничтожении маглов она уже слышала. — Может, он как-то связан с этим упырем?

— Не думаю, что в роду Тома были упыри, — сказал Регулус, приподняв брови. София улыбнулась, ей редко доводилось слышать, как Регулус шутит.

— Ты понял, про кого я, — сказала она. — Он не в родстве с Мальсиберами?

— Не думаю, — резко ответил Регулус и тут же смягчился. — В их роду не было Тома.

— Может, тогда это сам Жуткий и Страшный Темный Лорд? — пошутила она, — по крайней мере, у этого парня такие же маниакальные наклонности.

— Нет, это не он, — ледяным тоном ответил Регулус.

— Кстати, а как его зовут? — София вспомнила их недавний разговор, — ты же говорил, Волан-де-Морт его не настоящее имя.

— Это большая тайна и мало, кто в нее посвящен, — ответил Регулус, отворачивая от нее и проходя к столу, садясь за него.

— Но ты посвящен? — спросила София, не сводя с него глаз.

— Нет, не посвящен, — сказал он.

— А мне кажется, посвящен, — сказала София, начиная улыбаться, следя за тем, как Регулус потихоньку выходит из себя.

— Нет, — строго повторил он, — не посвящен. И не отвлекайся, пожалуйста, — он кивнул на дневник в ее руках.

София усмехнулась и вновь вернулась к дневнику. Практически все следующие страницы были посвящены развлечениям, походам в Хогсмид и незаконным вечеринкам, устраиваемыми Альфардом. Она их по диагонали прочитала и остановилась на самой последней записи, датированной 02.06.1943 г.

_«При загадочных обстоятельствах убита когтевранка Миртл Уоррен. Убита прямо в Хоге. Все напуганы. Многих студентов забрали домой. Старик Диппет не может контролировать ситуацию, и поговаривают, что Хог могут закрыть._

_Дамиан и Реджинальд не скрывают радость. Они говорят, это проделки наследника Слизерина, который очистит школу от «грязи»._

Том после этого происшествия выглядит необычайно бледным и изможденным. Он полукровка и возможно боится за свою жизнь. Я стараюсь его поддерживать…»

— Миртл Уоррен, — произнесла она, задумавшись. — Где-то я уже слышала это имя.

София лихорадочно перебирала в памяти все события последних дней. Она никак не могла вспомнить, ни от кого она слышала это имя, ни при каких обстоятельствах.

— Миртл Уоррен, — опять повторила она. — Кто она?

— Какая разница? — Регулус дернул плечами, отведя взгляд.

София на него задумчиво посмотрела и снова прочитала эту запись.

— Том — полукровка, — София вновь подняла глаза на Регулуса, — а Темный Лорд?

— Уверен, его чистоте крови может любой позавидовать!

— Это все очень странно, — сказала София, глядя на Регулуса и проигнорировав его последнюю фразу. — Еще год назад Том всех настраивал против маглорожденных, а оказалось, что он и сам полукровка.

Регулус ей ничего не отвечал, пристально глядя на нее.

— Знаешь, что еще странно? — спросила она. — На Слизерине полукровок не любят, а этот Том даже какой-то привилегированный кружок кройки и шитья организовал для высшего общества.

Регулус на нее мрачно смотрел, не выказывая своих эмоций, но уже явно сожалея, что попросил ее о помощи.

— Полукровка на Слизерине выживает, только если его берет под опеку кто-то из чистокровных, — продолжила София, припоминая все нюансы, что она успела узнать за три месяца жизни в этом террариуме. — Значит, что…

— Дядя подружился, если это можно так назвать, с Томом еще на первом курсе, — недовольно сказал Регулус, перебивая ее, — дядя Альфард он всегда…терпимо относился к полукровкам.

— Говоришь так, словно это что-то плохое, — усмехнулась София. Подумав, она спросила: — А есть дневники с первого курса?

— Есть, — ответил Регулус, — но там перевод не нужен.

_Жаль._

София вздохнула и еще раз перечитала последнюю запись. Все эти события казались ей странными, как казался странным и Том. Она пролистала страницы между последней записью и той, где Том призывал всех чистокровных сплотиться и выступить против маглов и маглорожденных, но не нашла ничего полезного.

— На этом записи заканчиваются? — спросила она у Регулуса.

— Нет, есть еще дневники.

— Правда? — воодушевилась София. Она и сама не понимала, с чего у нее вдруг такой интерес. По идее, ей должно быть до лампочки, что там происходило у дяди Блэков, но это ей неплохо помогало отвлечься от ссоры с Блэком. К тому же, стоит признать, что ее заинтриговал некий Том. — А там перевод нужен? Они на французском?

— На французском только этот дневник и еще пара, — ответил Регулус, — последующие написаны рунным шифром.

— Серьезно?! — София даже рот приоткрыла от удивления. Ей безумно захотелось на это взглянуть. За все время изучения Древних Рун, ей редко попадались личные дневники написанные рунным шифром. И если такое случалось, это означало только то, что там зашифрована довольно ценная информация. И у Софии тут же разгорелось любопытство. — Регси, ты знаешь…я неплохо разбираюсь в рунах. Так что, если нужна помощь…

Регулус ей улыбнулся и сказал:

— Неплохо? Не скромничай, София, профессор Бабблинг нам про тебя каждый урок говорит и в пример ставит. Между прочим, на прошлом занятии мы делали перевод рун, который составляла именно ты.

София довольно улыбнулась, чувствуя, как в груди разливается тепло и радуясь, что она не совсем безнадежная и что хоть кто-то это замечает. И тут же в голове всплыл Блэк старший, который не упускал случая обсмеять ее умения во всех остальных предметах.

— Ты в рунах разбираешься прекрасно, — сказал Регулус, все еще немного улыбаясь, — а вот я разбираюсь в них как раз таки неплохо. Поэтому, думаю, помощь с рунами не потребуется, но я тебе все равно благодарен.

— Хорошо, но ты обращайся, если что, — сказала София, надеясь, что помощь все ж таки понадобится.

Регулус кивнул и с удивительной теплотой в глазах посмотрел на нее.

— Что ж, — София коротко улыбнулась, — тогда приступим к переводу?

Он тут же оживился. Достал стопки чистого пергамента и красивое орлиное перо с чернильницей. София открыла самую первую страницу и, когда Регулус приготовился, стала ему диктовать.

Они просидели практически полночи. Софии успел понравиться дядя Альфард и его жизнь. Он был жизнерадостным и веселым. Не упускал возможности хорошо и с шиком провести время. Любил женское внимание и красиво одеться. Судя по всему, Альфард был любимцем публики и душой любой компании.

София останавливалась практически после каждой записи, комментируя ее и находя в ней что-то забавное или интересное. Даже сквозь строки дневника от Альфарда веяло оптимизмом, задором и добродушием. София даже немного пожалела, что ей не суждено с ним познакомиться.

Единственное, что ей во всем этом не нравилось, это Том, с которым Альфард постоянно общался. Судя по записям, Том был хоть и очень умен, но хитрый и алчный. Он использовал людей и ловко манипулировал ими. Ко всему прочему, выяснилось, что Том умеет говорить на парселтанге.

— Очень подозрительный тип. Хитрожопый и странный, — в который раз за вечер, протянула София.

Регулус едва заметно скривил губы. Ему порядком надоели ее язвительные комментарии по поводу Тома и его увлечений.

Но ответить он ничего не успел, дверь в комнату резко распахнулась, и вошел одногруппник Регулуса.

— Ого, какие гости в столь поздний час, — он нехорошо улыбнулся и прищурился, — так вот почему ты нас всех спровадил, Регулус? Мог бы прямо сказать, что собираешься привести мисс де Бланк, мы бы поняли.

— Не твое дело, Кэрроу, — Регулус даже бровью не повел. Повернувшись к Софии, он сказал, — думаю, на сегодня все. Я тебя провожу.

Регулус поднялся, сгреб все свои записи, взял дневник из рук Софии и убрал все это в тумбочку, невербально наложив запирающее заклинание. Софии оставалось только позавидовать мастерству младшего Блэка.

— Я, в принципе, дорогу найду сама, — усмехнулась София, когда они вышли из спальни Регулуса.

— Спасибо тебе, София, — сказал Регулус, со странным блеском в глазах глядя на нее, — ты мне очень помогла.

— Обращайся! — она улыбнулась и уже развернулась, чтобы зайти в коридор, ведущий к спальням девочкам, как Регулус дотронулся до ее плеча.

— София… что ты завтра делаешь?

Она напряглась. Планов у нее не было, но она вспомнила о десяти футах, о которых говорил Блэк старший, а между ней и Регулусом сейчас было от силы два.

— Я завтра в Хогсмид иду, — ответила она первое пришедшее на ум, незаметно отступая назад на пару шагов.

Регулус никак не выдал свои эмоции. Кивнув, он пожелал ей спокойной ночи и скрылся за дверью. София облегченно выдохнула. На одно мгновение ей показалось, что Регулус хочет пригласить ее на свидание или, что еще хуже, поцеловать.

_Это все Блэк и его ненормальные разговоры. Они лишь с толку меня сбивают. Конечно же, Регси ничего такого не хочет._

_**Сириус Блэк** _

Сириус был в своей спальне и последние несколько часов провел нависнув над Картой и выпивая огневиски прямо из горла бутылки. Две точки с именами «Регулус Блэк» и «София де Бланк» зашли в спальню его брата в половине восьмого вечера. Время уже приближалось к одиннадцати, а они все также находились в непосредственной близости друг от друга. Временами Сириус тыкал в эти точки палочкой, заставляя их отдалиться друг от друга, но напрасно.

_Перевод с французского…_

_Перевод с французского!_

Сириус в ярости бросил недопитую бутылку в стену, тут же пожалев об этом. Он достал из кармана пачку сигарет и, устроившись на подоконнике, распахнул раму и закурил.

_Ненавижу все французское…_

Сириусу все нутро подсказывало, что тут что-то нечисто.

Он уже сто раз прокрутил в голове их разговор с Бланк, с каждым разом все больше убеждаясь, что в ее интонациях, в ее взглядах и движениях, не было никакой лжи, которой он всегда так боялся услышать от нее. Бланк и правда верила, что Регулусу от нее ничего не надо. И сама, судя по всему, не питала к нему никаких чувств.

Куда больше во всей этой ситуации Сириуса волновал его брат.

Их с Регулусом учили французскому с малых лет, но если Сириус устроил бойкот этим занятиям сразу после поступления в Хогвартс, то Регулус продолжал им заниматься довольно длительное время. Сириус не мог сказать наверняка, но он предполагал, что Регулус если и не говорит свободно по-французски, то с переводом уж точно справится.

К тому же, Регулус был не из тех людей, кто просит о помощи. Он до ужаса гордый и самостоятельный. И Сириус не мог припомнить ни одного случая, чтобы тот кого-то просил помочь.

Еще один нюанс — Регулус никогда не проявлял интереса к девушкам. Сириус знал, что многие за ним бегают, приглашают на свидания и признаются в любви, но брат всегда с жесткостью и брезгливостью от всего этого отказывается. Регулус предпочитал проводить время за книгой или же за какими-то своими исследованиями, над которыми Сириус всегда насмехался.

И тут вдруг случилось странное. Регулус просит Бланк помочь в переводе с французского.

Будь на месте Регулуса любой другой, Сириус бы ни секунды не колебался и давно бы его, если не убил, то серьезно покалечил, навсегда выбив из головы мысль, даже смотреть в сторону Бланк.

Сириус был уверен, что брат распускать руки и домогаться до нее не будет. Да и интуиция ему подсказывала, что Регулус не способен ей навредить.

Он даже постарался представить, что Бланк и Регулус могут и правда оказаться друзьями. Но это никак не желало укладываться в его мировоззрении и он быстро отмел эту мысль. Сириус не сомневался, Регулус что-то задумал. Оставалось только выяснить, Регулус задумал что-то касательно Бланк, или же он ее просто использует в каких-то своих целях.

А цели у Регулуса могут быть очень разнообразные. Начиная с его неизвестных исследований, заканчивая пожирательскими делами.

Сириус не переживал, что Регулус сможет перетянуть Бланк на свою сторону к Волан-де-Морту. Она из принципов и из своей чудовищной вредности, всегда придерживалась своей личной, третьей стороны, аргументируя это тем, что по две другие стороны одни мудаки. Даже если бы весь Слизерин бросил свои силы на привлечение ее в свою преступную группировку, у нее хватило бы упертости и наглости всех их послать.

Поэтому, подумав, вариант, что Регулус переманивает ее на свою темную сторону, Сириус также отмел. Попутно решив, что у Бланк куда больше шансов переманить Регулуса на свою третью «нормальную», как она выражалась, сторону.

Промучавшись и раздумывая, что еще может быть нужно Регулусу от Бланк, Сириус пришел к неутешительным выводам — он ее соблазняет. Сириус совершенно не представлял брата в подобном амплуа, зато он прекрасно представлял, как Бланк способна действовать на мужской организм. Особенно на блэковский организм.

Сириус, конечно, и секунды не сомневался, что при выборе: он или Регулус, Бланк выберет его, но эта ситуация все равно его неимоверно злила и селила в голове лишние сомнения. Его бесила и раздражала одна только мысль, что Регулус может допускать возможность, что у него с Бланк что-то может выйти. А следом за этим всегда следовали слишком откровенные картины, как Бланк и Регулус занимаются переводом.

_Не успел от гадкого француза избавиться, как появился… Рег. Мать твою, да кто угодно, только не он!_

Сириус опять взглянул на Карту. Точка с именем Регулуса все еще находилась в неподвижном состоянии. В то время как точка с именем Бланк и пяти минут не могла простоять на одном месте, постоянно перемещаясь то по комнате, то находясь вблизи Регулуса. Сириус со злобой отмечал, что там явно меньше десяти футов, на которые он ей разрешил приближаться к брату.

_Она ведь дала мне разрешение на секс с другими, а я тут сижу, как верный пес! В то время как она!..ненавижу…_

Сириус доставал очередную сигарету, возвращаясь на подоконник, как дверь в спальню открылась и вошел Ремус.

— Сириус? — Ремус удивленно уставился на него. — Странно видеть тебя в спальне в такой час. Я имею в виду, в нашей спальне, — улыбнулся он.

— Заткнись, Рем, — беззлобно огрызнулся Сириус и постарался незаметно скрыть Карту.

— Что тут произошло? — Ремус только сейчас заметил осколки бутылки и разлитое огневиски.

Тут уже Ремус заметно встревожился и обеспокоенно взглянул на друга, а потом и на Карту, лежащую возле него.

— Ты следил за Бланк? — он нахмурился.

— Ни за кем я не следил! — Сириус недовольно отвернулся, прикуривая сигарету.

— Почему ты не с ней сегодня?

Сириус сильно затянулся, выдержал паузу и, наконец, ответил:

— Она предпочитает общество другого Блэка.

— Она с твоим братом?! — Ремус сел на кровать, напротив друга, глядя на того во все глаза. — Но почему?

— «Помогает ему с переводом», — Сириус очень похоже спародировал Бланк, четко произнося слова и задрав подбородок.

Ремус удивленно поднял брови.

— Скажи, что не мне одному показалось это странным! — воскликнул Сириус.

— С каким переводом? — нахмурился Ремус.

— С французского на английский, — сказал Сириус, скорчив недовольную гримасу, — или на клингонский, что бы это ни значило! Может, это какой-то тайный язык изменщиков.

— Разве Регулус не знает французский?

Сириус пожал плечами.

— Может, знает, а может, и нет, — ответил он, в очередной раз делая длинную затяжку, — я давно этим не интересовался.

Ремус на него задумчиво, и даже немного испуганно, смотрел.

— И что ты собираешься делать? — спросил он.

— В каком смысле?

— Ну… — Ремус старательно подбирал выражения, избегая таких слов, как «встречаетесь», «любите», «нравитесь друг другу» и тому подобное, боясь вызвать гнев Сириуса, — вы же вроде как… вечера вместе проводили.

— Сегодня не проводим, — Сириус пожал плечами, стараясь не взорваться от переполняемого гнева. — Не моя очередь.

Ремус с опаской смотрел на друга, переживая, что тот выкинет что-то в своем духе.

— Я завтра иду в Хогсмид с Эшли… — Ремус постарался перевести тему, чтобы отвлечь друга. — С ней идут еще две ее подруги. А ты же знаешь, я себя в женской компании неловко чувствую. Может, ты пойдешь с нами? — спросил он и поспешно добавил: — Если у тебя планов нет.

Сириус неопределенно дернул плечами, о чем-то напряженно думая.

— Если, конечно, София не будет против, — тут же добавил Ремус, — это никакое не свидание, а так просто, по-дружески. Да и ненадолго совсем.

_По-дружески!_

Сириус скривился.

_Да пошла эта Бланк к черту! Я не собираюсь очередной выходной день сидеть в башне, пока она занята неизвестно чем._

— Я согласен, — сказал, наконец, он.

— Точно? — спросил Ремус, который весь то бледнел, то краснел, — я уже сомневаюсь, что это хорошая идея. София точно не обидится? Вообще, она даже с нами может пойти!

— С нами она не пойдет, — грубо прервал его Сириус, — к тому же, она сказала мне не приближаться к ней еще четыре дня. Так что завтра идем в Хогсмид.

Ремус не успел ничего ответить, как дверь в спальню неслышно открылась и показался Северус, держа в руках внушительную стопку книг.

— Рем, не спишь еще? — спросил Северус, укладывая книги на тумбочку и не глядя по сторонам.

— Нет. Сам недавно пришел с дежурства, — ответил Ремус.

Северус понимающе кивнул и поднял голову.

— Сириус? — только сейчас заметив друга, удивился Северус, — выдалось неудачное свидание?

Не успел Сириус ответить, как дверь в спальню с грохотом распахнулась и на пороге появился радостный Джеймс.

— Бродяга?! — он театрально округлил глаза и схватился за сердце, — что ты тут делаешь? В Хогвартсе закончились девушки?! Срочно пошлите сову в Министерство!

Ремус с Северусом рассмеялись, а Сириус кинул в друга подвернувшейся подушкой. Джеймс ее ловко поймал.

— Вот это репутация, Сириус, — с улыбкой заметил Ремус.

— Серьезно, Сириус, — поправив очки, сказал Джеймс, — непривычно видеть тебя в комнате в субботу вечером.

Сириус лишь махнул рукой. Пока все были заняты обсуждением его личной жизни и практиковались в остроумии, он незаметно убрал осколки бутылки и разлитое огневиски, к счастью, невербальными заклинаниями он владел в совершенстве.

— У кого какие планы на завтра? — поинтересовался Ремус, — мы с Сириусом идем в Хогсмид, присоединяйтесь.

— У меня завтра утром тренировка, — сказал Джеймс, — а в обед мы с Лили тоже идем в Хогсмид. В принципе, можно будет там с вами встретиться.

— Я не могу, — ответил Северус, — завтра планирую весь день провести в лаборатории.

— Что ты там такое варишь, Сев? — спросил у него Джеймс, — надеюсь, ты, как минимум, избавишь мир от драконьей оспы!

— Когда-нибудь и от нее тоже, — сказал Северус, не поворачиваясь к ним.

Сириус посмотрел на друзей, думая о том, что в последнее время они встречаются вчетвером только в их спальне. И то не всегда.

_Все себе девок завели и про друзей тут же забыли._

_Беспредел._

_Раньше мы каждые выходные устраивали мародерские вечеринки. А сейчас… отвратительно._

Сириус спрыгнул с подоконника и обвел друзей суровым взглядом.

— Мы так давно с вами не собирались, — сказал Сириус, прерывая Джеймса на полуслове. — Сев, ты круглые сутки пропадаешь в своей лаборатории. Я, конечно, все понимаю, «котлы» требует ежедневной… варки? Жарки? Отжарки? — Сириус не удержался и усмехнулся. Северус на него напряженно смотрел, не произнося ни слова. Сириус переключился на Ремуса, — Рем постоянно на дежурствах! Других старост разве нет? А ты, Джеймс! Все время разрываешься между квиддичем и Эванс! Сколько можно?

Остальные Мародеры переглянулись. Сириус был абсолютно прав, они и правда давно не собирались своей компанией.

— Так, чтобы завтра к семи вечера все были свободны! — сказал Сириус тоном, не терпящим возражений, — устроим мародерскую вечеринку. И никаких девчонок!

Идея всем пришлась по душе.

Все стали заниматься своими делами, продолжая попутно обсуждать личную жизнь Сириуса, от чего тот лишь закатывал глаза.

Друзья были правы. Он действительно крайне редко проводил ночь выходных в своей спальне. Если у них не было совместных с Мародерами вечеринок или операций, как и кому навредить, то Сириус предпочитал встречаться со своими подружками.

А сейчас он не только у себя в спальне, но еще и рано ложится спать. И всему виной один человек.

_Чертова Бланк…_

Время уже перевалило за полночь, когда с соседних кроватей послышалось сонное посапывание. Только Сириус лежал в кровати без сна.

Убедившись, что все крепко спят, он снова открыл Карту. Бланк и Регулус по-прежнему находились в его комнате. Сириус вновь начал злиться. Он уже стал подумывать, чтобы неожиданно ворваться в спальню Регулуса и наложить на них самые страшные проклятья. Но тут в комнате появилась еще одна точка — Амикус Кэрроу. Началось движение. Точки с именами Бланк и Регулуса переместились в гостиную Слизерина, с пару минут там простояли в опасной близости друг от друга и разошлись каждый по своим спальням.

_Никак целовал ее на прощанье!_

Сириус злился, что его брат еще и провожать Бланк до спальни пошел.

_Как будто она сама дорогу не найдет._

Он проводил взглядом точку с именем Бланк и вернулся взглядом к брату. Регулус зашел обратно в свою спальню и недолго находился в непосредственной близости от Кэрроу, после чего развернулся и пошел в душ. Точка с именем Кэрроу продолжала неподвижно стоять на одном месте.

Сириус снова посмотрел на точку с именем «София де Бланк», которая, судя по всему, уже была в своей постели. В голове всплыл ее образ, с улыбкой на губах и сияющими глазами, в которых он всегда видел миллионы созвездий. Видел свое созвездие.

_«Выдыхай, Блэк»._

Он громко выдохнул, понимая, что опять лежал затаив дыхание, только лишь от того, что пялился на ее имя.

_Совсем уже крыша съезжает…_

Сириусу хотелось отправиться к ней, но он вовремя вспомнил, что она предпочла весь вечер провести с его братом, а не с ним, а значит, ей еще придется заслужить его прощение.

Он еще недолго посмотрел на точку с ее именем, свернул Карту и уснул.


	51. Одно длинное воскресенье I

_**Джеймс Поттер** _

Джеймс проснулся в самом прекрасном расположении духа — сегодня выходной, утром его ждет тренировка по квиддичу, в обед они с Лили пойдут в Хогсмид, а вечером они своей компанией устроят небольшую вечеринку в Визжащей-хижине.

Потянувшись, Джеймс встал с кровати.

— Доброе утро, Джеймс.

— Утро и правда доброе, Луни!

По выходным раньше Джеймса вставал только Ремус. Впрочем, он всегда вставал самый первый. Вот и сейчас, уже одетый он сидел на кровати и читал одну из любимых приключенческих книг. На крайней кровати тоже послышалась возня. Отодвинув полог, оттуда появилось помятое лицо Северуса с отпечатком подушки.

— Какой сейчас год? — спросил он спросонья.

Джеймс в ответ громко рассмеялся.

— По-прежнему семьдесят седьмой, Северус, — с улыбкой ответил Ремус.

В этой комнате продолжал спать лишь один человек. Развалившись на кровати и приоткрыв рот, мертвым сном спал Сириус, которого и табуном гиппогрифов было не поднять.

Джеймс, быстро умывшись, надел форму и, распрощавшись с Ремусом до обеда, а с Северусом до вечера, пошел на поле. На улице уже начались первые похолодания, но погода, тем не менее, стояла прекрасная. Ветра не было и не ярко светило солнце.

_Идеально для квиддича._

— Привет, капитан!

Джеймс обернулся на бодрый девчоночий голос.

— Привет, Джесс! А где остальные?

— Да вон, тащатся, — усмехнувшись, ответила она, показывая в сторону раздевалок.

К ним не спеша шла заспанная команда.

— Поттер, ты из-изверг! — широко зевнув, проворчала Марлин. — Восемь утра! Воскресенье!

В таком тоне разговаривать с капитаном осмеливалась только Марлин, пользуясь тем, что она его однокурсница, да еще и подруга его девушки. У остальных таких привилегий не было, поэтому Джеймса на поле не только уважали, но и побаивались.

— Полностью поддерживаю МакКиннон, — вполголоса сказал Кристофер.

— Не время отдыхать! На носу матч с когтевранцами, они, конечно, нам не ровня, но это не значит, что надо расслабляться. К тому же, я слышал, они заменили одного охотника, и он очень силен, — Джеймс сурово посмотрел на своих охотниц.

Джессика и Марлин со всей серьезностью смотрели на капитана, Лора стояла с закрытыми глазами, оперевшись на метлу.

— Лора! — рявкнул Джеймс.

— Да, м-мистер Поттер? — Лора от неожиданности подпрыгнула.

Все покатились со смеху.

— «Мистер»! — выдавил из себя Рипли, согнувшись от смеха.

Джеймс и сам улыбнулся своему новому обращению. Лора же густо покраснела.

— Ладно, команда, в воздух. Устроим небольшую разминку.

Джеймс громко подул в свисток, заставив некоторых членов команды поморщиться. Оседлав метлу, он первый взлетел в небо.

Джеймс ничто так не любил, как чувство полета. Когда ветер пронизывает насквозь, когда дыхание захватывает и, кажется, отпусти метлу и сможешь полететь сам, держась в воздухе одним лишь окрыляющим чувством.

Разогнав метлу до приличной скорости, Джеймс пронесся кругом по стадиону. Команда цепочкой летела за ним. Он, петляя, обогнул все трибуны зрителей, пролетел сквозь кольца, сделал несколько крутых разворотов, одну мертвую петлю и с десяток трюков. Команда не отставала. Когда все игроки окончательно проснулись, Джеймс подал свисток, привлекая внимание команды, и выпустил на поле все мячи.

Прогоняв команду на поле больше трех часов он, уставший, но довольный пошел вместе со всеми в раздевалку.

— Отлично позанимались! У когтевранцев ни единого шанса! — говорил Джеймс своей команде, пока они все дружно переодевались.

— Как будто до этого он у них был! — сказала Джессика.

— Ой, кстати, Джесс, ты слышала, Марти расстался с той блондинкой! — Лора с горящими глазами обратилась к подруге.

_Марти._

Мартин Эклз. Одно упоминание этого имени заставило Джеймса недовольно скривиться. Джеймс ни к кому и никогда не питал ненависти, но Мартин Эклз был исключением. Он был вратарем и капитаном команды по квиддичу у Когтеврана, учился, как и Джеймс, на седьмом курсе. Эклз считался первым красавчиком и умником на своем факультете и одним из самых серьезных соперников Сириуса в борьбе за женские сердца. Но самое неприятное для Джеймса было то, что Эклз был одним из самых настырных ухажеров Лили. На шестом курсе они даже ходили на несколько свиданий. Джеймс тогда со злости разгромил класс заклинаний, да и вообще наделал много глупостей. После того, как Лили его бросила, он стал встречаться с одной пуффендуйкой, но, очевидно, уже расстался. Поэтому девчонки вновь объявили на него охоту.

Одно только упоминание об этом человеке тут же сняло все хорошее настроение Джеймса. Он старался не думать о том, что Эклз не только ходил с Лили на свидания и держал ее за руку, но и целовал ее. И хоть он и знал, что между ними ничего большего не было, откровенные картины непроизвольно лезли ему в голову.

Особенно, учитывая его постоянное напряженное и возбужденное состояние. Лили до сих пор держала оборону, позволяя Джеймсу лишь ублажать ее двумя известными ему способами. Джеймс думал, еще немного, и он просто свихнется, когда будет в очередной раз уходить от нее, так и не получив ничего взамен. Но он всегда героически это переносил и даже не выказывал никаких претензий, которые так и переполняли все его нутро. Он чувствовал, что терпеть осталось совсем немного. С каждым разом Лили вела себя все более раскованно и расслабленно.

Ненавистные мысли о том, что Эклз делал все то же самое с Лили, приводили Джеймса в состояние бешенства. Даже знание того, что этого не было, все равно разжигало в нем гнев и ярость.

Стараясь не слушать разговоры девчонок об Эклзе, Джеймс пошел в башню, оставить метлу и сходить в душ. У него оставалось меньше часа до встречи с Лили и он как раз должен был успеть. Однако выбросить Эклза из головы ему так и не удавалось. Всю дорогу он вспоминал те ненавистные два месяца, что Лили, его Лили, ходила за ручку с Эклзом, нежно улыбалась ему, смеялась над его глупыми шутками и занималась еще черт знает чем. Джеймс сам не заметил, как дошел до башни, сходил в душ и даже уже надел чистую одежду.

_А так хорошо день начинался!_

Джеймс с удивлением отметил, что ему удавалось не думать об этой неприятной личности уже почти полгода. Посмотрев в последний раз на себя в зеркало, он еще раз взъерошил волосы и вышел. Стараясь себя не накручивать и больше думать о предстоящем дне с Лили, Джеймс спустился в холл, где они должны были встретиться.

Лили еще не было и он остановился возле входа в Большой зал, где сейчас как раз проходил обед.

Про себя он без конца повторял, что как бы там ни было, сейчас-то Лили с ним, и ему позволено куда больше, чем было позволено упырю Эклзу.

— Эй, Поттер! — из зала вышла Джен Белл, которая все еще таила злобу на Мародеров, — ты что это тут прохлаждаешься, пока твоя благоверная хвостом крутит перед Эклзом? Или вы ее на двоих делите?

Джеймс решил, что она спятила, но все равно повернулся посмотреть, что происходит в Большом зале. Сердце пропустило удар, дыхание сбилось. Ярость, которую он так старался заглушить, волной поднялась в душе.

Прямо напротив входа, между гриффиндорским и когтевранским столами стояла Лили, а Эклз ее нахально лапал. При этом оба счастливо улыбались и чуть ли не целовались. Что происходило дальше, Джеймс плохо понимал, его разум полностью заглушила ревность, злость и желание немедленно отправить Эклза на тот свет.

_**Лили Эванс** _

Лили проснулась, как всегда, ранним утром. Она откинула одеяло, собираясь встать, но вмиг ощутив утреннюю свежесть, тут же закрылась им обратно.

Печка за ночь остыла, на улице похолодало, поэтому в комнате было очень свежо. Лили поуютнее закуталась в одеяло и решила еще полежать в постели и почитать. Она взяла с тумбочки один из любимых своих романов — «Гордость и предубеждение», написанную ее любимой писательницей Джейн Остин.

Не успела она и пару глав прочитать, как дверь в спальню отворилась и в проеме показалась заспанная Алиса, которая тоже была все еще в пижаме.

— Ну и холод собачий, — сказала она, подходя к кровати Лили и без лишних слов забираясь к ней под одеяло.

Лили подвинулась, освобождая место для подруги. Алиса часто к ней приходила по утрам, когда ей было грустно или одиноко.

— А где Мэри и Марлин? — спросила Лили.

— Мэри все еще дрыхнет, а Марлин уже на поле, — Алиса сонно улыбнулась, — твой парень просто монстр, Лили. В выходной день, в такую погоду проводить тренировку.

— Ну, а как же иначе! — сказала Лили, изображая Джеймса, — через несколько дней матч с когтевранцами! Не время расслабляться!

Алиса едва слышно похихикала. Лили видела по ее глазам, что ее что-то очень беспокоит.

— Из-за Фрэнка грустишь? — спросила она у Алисы.

Она кивнула и подняла на нее свои большие глаза.

— Как у него дела?

Алиса неопределенно пожала плечами.

— Фрэнк мне практически ничего не рассказывает, не хочет, чтобы я переживала, — Алиса тяжело вздохнула, — но что-то происходит…я же чувствую. Он круглые сутки в мракоборческом центре, говорит, что просто учится, но…

Алиса опять тяжело вздохнула и замолчала.

— Может быть, он и правда учится, — Лили постаралась ее поддержать. — Когда мы летом видели Пруэттов, они сказали, что до заданий их не допускают, пока первый этап обучения не пройдешь.

— Все меняется, — печально произнесла Алиса, — Пожиратели все чаще нападают на маглов, количество расследований и рейдов постоянно увеличивается. Скоро они вообще новичков будут привлекать к работе.

— А твой папа что-нибудь говорит? — спросила Лили. Отец Алисы работал в отделе Магического правопорядка и прекрасно знал ситуацию, что происходит сейчас и в самом Министерстве и конкретно в мракоборческом центре.

— Родители тоже практически ничего не пишут, — Алиса недовольно поморщилась, — они лишь радуются, что я в Хогвартсе, тут безопасно, а остальное и не важно.

Лили с беспокойством смотрела на подругу.

— Хочу уже побыстрее закончить Хогвартс и поступить в мракоборческий центр, — тихо произнесла Алиса.

Лили всегда немного пугали подобные разговоры Алисы о работе мракоборцем. Раньше Алиса хотела открыть свою кондитерскую где-нибудь в Косом переулке. Со своей любовью к сладкому, выпечке и желанием всех накормить, у нее бы это получилось. Но когда год назад начались первые нападения, она резко изменила свое решение. Лили знала, что это, в том числе, из-за Фрэнка. Но он, в отличие от Алисы, всегда собирался стать мракоборцем, как и его родители.

Лили с трудом представляла добрую и жизнерадостную Алису в схватке с Пожирателями. Алиса была сильной и способной волшебницей, но слишком уж мягкосердечной, чтобы всерьез кому-то навредить.

— Ты не передумала? — без особой надежды поинтересовалась Лили. — Это же безумно опасно. Особенно сейчас…

— Вот именно, что опасно, — уже увереннее сказала Алиса, — будет война. И в этот момент я хочу быть рядом с Фрэнком.

Лили про себя тихонько порадовалась, что Джеймс собирается связать свою жизнь с квиддичем. Она бы точно не пережила, если бы знала, что он каждую минуту находится в смертельной опасности.

Хотя, квиддич тоже спорт травмоопасный. Особенно учитывая безрассудство Джеймса и его готовность броситься под бладжер, но поймать снитч.

— Я сейчас-то себе места не нахожу, постоянно переживаю где он, как он, — сказала Алиса, — а что будет, когда…начнется настоящая война?

— Может еще все обойдется? — спросила Лили.

— Вряд ли, — проворчала Алиса, — но надежда умирает последней, да, Лилс?

У Лили всегда душа была не на месте, стоило поднять тему войны. Она начинала переживать за родителей, за Джеймса, который, без сомнений, будет участвовать, за Алису и Фрэнка, за Мародеров, за одноклассников и друзей.

Сейчас война казалась чем-то далеким и нереальным. Казалось, ну какая война может быть, когда они все сейчас такие молодые и счастливые, когда каждый день наполнен радостными моментами и смехом друзей. Как может быть такое, что пока они наслаждаются жизнью, кто-то бьется и умирает за их свободу.

Из рассказов знакомых и друзей, чьи родственники работают в Министерстве, они знали, что война неизбежна. Знали, что Волан-де-Морт сейчас лишь набирает мощь, чтобы нанести сокрушительный удар, что он набирает союзников и целую армию, чтобы прийти к власти и навести свои порядки. И Лили знала, что в случае войны она без раздумий выйдет на поле боя, вместе с Джеймсом, вместе с Алисой и Фрэнком, вместе со своими друзьями. Потому что ей, как никому другому, есть за что бороться и что отстаивать. Но маленькая часть ее души всегда надеялась, что все обойдется. Она знала и верила, что добро всегда побеждает зло. Ведь иначе и быть не могло. На протяжении веков, правда и любовь всегда побеждали. И сколько бы ни было в истории всесильных тиранов, но, в конце концов, все они терпели крах.

Алиса, заметив, что Лили опять впала в свое состояние грусти, несильно толкнула ее в бок и улыбнулась.

— Эванс, почитай лучше мне, как там дела у мистера Дарси, — сказала Алиса и кивнула на книгу, устраиваясь удобнее на подушках.

Лили тут же прогнала все печальные мысли и улыбнулась ей в ответ, раскрывая книгу и вновь углубляясь в чтение, на этот раз, читая вслух.

Дочитав главу, девочки поднялись и стали собираться на завтрак. Алиса ушла к себе в спальню, договорившись встретиться в гостиной.

После завтрака они прогулялись возле замка, издалека посмотрев как тренируется их факультетская команда, попутно посочувствовав Марлин.

Потом Алису забрала Мэри и они ушли в Хогсмид. Лили же осталась в замке ждать Джеймса. Они с ним собирались в Хогсмид после его тренировки. Поэтому, пока было свободное время, она решила написать доклад по Защите.

Устроившись в своем любимом кресле, возле камина, Лили достала учебники и пергамент.

Она уже дописывала последний абзац, как к ней подбежали две второкурсницы.

— Лили! Лили!

— Привет, Стейси! Привет, Мия! — Лили ласково улыбнулась девочкам.

— Привет! — хором сказали девочки и уселись на диван.

— У вас что-то случилось?

— Да! — начала Мия, — мальчишки забрали у Стейси триктрак! А мы собирались поиграть!

Триктрак была старинная волшебная игра, которая является аналогом магловским нардам.

— Кто именно у вас забрал? — спросила Лили. Она тут же стала серьезной и строгим взглядом оглядела гостиную.

— Он! — Стейси показала пальцем на своего одногруппника, который тут же бросился бежать из гостиной.

— Адам! Стой! — грозно прикрикнула Лили через всю гостиную.

Мальчишка послушно остановился и виновато опустил голову.

Лили знала, что Адам просто-напросто неравнодушен к Стейси, вот и привлекает ее внимание всевозможными способами.

— Что нужно сделать, Адам? — спросила Лили уже без строгости.

Он тяжело вздохнул и протянул девочкам триктрак.

— Простите… — тихо произнес Адам, но тут же поднял голову и посмотрел на Стейси, которая залилась краской.

— Вот ведь, Адам, какой ты вредный!.. — начала его ругать Мия.

— А ябедничать тоже некрасиво, Мия! — не остался в долгу Адам.

— Ну, все, хватит! — Лили посмотрела на Адама, — иди, пока я не сняла с тебя баллы.

Адам тут же смылся к своим приятелям, которые наблюдали за сценой из дальнего угла гостиной.

— Спасибо, Лили! — от души поблагодарила Стейси. — Такая ты классная!

Девочка подошла и обняла ее. Лили немного растерялась, но приобняла ее в ответ. Не сказать, чтобы это была редкость. Все младшекурсницы Гриффиндора с первого по третий курс всегда ходили за Лили по пятам, многие ей подражали. Для них она была кем-то вроде кумира. Ну, а Лили изо всех сил старалась подавать хороший пример.

— Ты идешь на обед, Лили? — спросила Мия, она немного покраснела и, подняв на нее смущенный взгляд, предложила: — пошли с нами!

Ее подружка округлила глаза и испуганно на нее взглянула, поражаясь, как той хватило смелости предложить школьной старосте пойти с ними на обед.

— На обед я не иду, — Лили взглянула на часы, — но дойду с вами до Большого зала, только вещи захвачу.

Она забежала в свою спальню, оставить учебники и переодеть школьную рубашку на блузку. Немного подумав, еще распустила волосы и подкрасила губы. Схватив теплую мантию, она спустилась обратно.

Лили проводила подружек-второкурсниц в Большой зал и хотела уже вернуться в холл, как вдруг ее окликнул знакомый голос.

— Лили!

— Мартин, привет!

К ней от стола Когтеврана шел Мартин Эклз и широко улыбался. Мартин по праву считался одним из самых популярных парней школы. Он был умен, воспитан, галантен и весьма привлекателен. Он был среднего роста, крепко сложен и подтянут. Светлые волосы красиво обрамляли лицо, а голубые глаза всегда смотрели внимательно и участливо.

В прошлом году Лили с Мартином провстречалась два месяца, но она быстро поняла, что кроме дружеских чувств она к нему ничего не испытывает. И хоть Лили это отрицала, но встречалась с Мартином она назло Джеймсу, который в тот момент на каждом углу обжимался с одной когтевранкой. Мартин утверждал, что расставанием она разбила ему сердце, однако уже через пару недель он ходил в обнимку с Эль с Пуффендуя.

В целом, между ними сохранились теплые дружеские отношения, хотя Лили старалась его избегать по возможности.

— Как поживает самая красивая девушка Хогвартса?

— Даже не знаю, надо спросить у Эль, — улыбнувшись, ответила Лили.

— Мы расстались, — ответил Мартин, махнув рукой.

— Ох, прости, я не знала.

— Да, ничего, это было ожидаемо, — Мартин по-прежнему улыбался и выглядел крайне довольным.

_Было ожидаемо._

Лили не понимала, для чего встречаться с человеком, если все равно знаешь, что он тебе не подходит и рано или поздно вы расстанетесь. Ее всегда удивляли парочки, которые вместе просто потому что так положено. Все встречаются и они тоже будут. Лили считала, что так можно упустить свою судьбу. Пока ты встречаешься не со своим человеком, мимо тебя может пройти твоя половинка. Или ты можешь другому человеку помешать встретить свою, пока держишь его возле себя, без любви.

— На самом деле, я помолвлен! — выпалил Мартин и улыбнулся еще шире.

— Правда?! Это здорово, Марти! Кто она? — Лили в самом деле была рада за Мартина, тем более выглядел он и вправду счастливым.

— Ее зовут Патриция, мы с ней познакомились летом и… Лили, я просто без памяти влюбился, — у него так светились глаза, что не оставалось никаких сомнений в искренности, — я только сейчас понял, что ты имела ввиду, когда мы расстались. И понял, что ты была абсолютно права, — Мартин потряс письмом перед ней. — Наши родители вчера встречались обсудить все детали и дали «добро».

— Марти, я так рада за вас! — от души сказала Лили, расплываясь в улыбке.

Лили от переизбытка чувств обняла Мартина, который тоже крепко сжал ее в ответ.

Неожиданно чья-то рука отбросила Лили назад, от чего она с трудом удержалась на ногах, и послышался дикий крик Джеймса.

— Убери от нее свои грязные лапы, Эклз!

Джеймс выглядел поистине устрашающе. Еще более взъерошен, чем обычно, лицо покрыто красными пятнами, на шее вздулась вена. Он схватил Мартина за ворот мантии и сильно тряхнул его. Лили еще не приходилось видеть его в такой ярости.

— Что ты творишь, Поттер? — Мартин попытался стряхнуть с себя руки Джеймса.

— Она моя! Слышишь?! — Джеймс обвел бешеным взглядом притихших учеников в зале, — Лили Эванс только моя! И если никто из вас не хочет лишиться рук, то и пальцем ее не тро…

Договорить он не успел. Лили размашисто замахнулась и отвесила ему звонкую пощечину. Кожа под ударом приобрела мертвенно-бледный цвет.

— Я не твоя собственность, Поттер! — Лили была в не меньшей ярости.

Она круто развернулась и пошла на выход из Большого зала. Все внутри нее дрожало от возмущения и гнева. Она уже была на половине главной лестницы, как ее нагнал Джеймс.

— Лили!

— Не подходи ко мне, Поттер!

— Какого черта это было?! — он так таращился на нее, словно это не он сейчас устроил представление посреди обеда.

— Может быть, ты мне объяснишь? — Лили стояла на пару ступенек выше и грозно смотрела на него сверху-вниз.

— О, я с радостью. Я пришел в холл, где должен был встретиться со своей девушкой, а она в это время обжималась и лизалась со своим бывшим у всех на виду!

Из зала потянулись зрители, понаблюдать за горячей ссорой старосты школы и легенды квиддича.

— Обжималась и лизалась?! — Лили даже опешила от такой претензии. — Ты в своем уме, Поттер?

Лили потеряла дар речи. Она не понимала, как вообще такое могло Джеймсу в голову прийти. Как он мог подумать, что она способна на такое.

— Так я опять стал «Поттером»?

Лили закрыла глаза, стараясь успокоиться.

— Иди проветрись, Джеймс, — убийственно спокойным голосом ответила она, — кажется, бладжеры выбили остатки твоих мозгов.

Она видела, как Джеймс становится уже багровым от гнева. И Лили знала, чтобы им не рассориться еще сильнее, им лучше недолго передохнуть друг от друга.

— В Хогсмид можешь отправляться один, — тихо сказала она, — а ко мне лучше не подходи.

Она развернулась и стремительно побежала вверх по лестнице.

— Значит Эклз, Эванс? — проорал Джеймс ей вслед. — Опять?!

Лили хотелось ему ответить что-нибудь в его же грубом тоне, но она сдерживала себя из последних сил, понимая, что они только наговорят лишнего друг другу.

— Опять! — со злости бросила она ему, повернув голову.

В глубине души, она надеялась, что Джеймс побежит за ней. Но последнее, что она видела, было его бордовое, разгневанное лицо и его глаза, сверкающие недобрым огнем. Он стоял внизу и, кажется, даже не собирался идти за ней.

_Ну и пусть! Нам не помешает хоть немного успокоиться!_

— Так значит это всё, Лили? — крикнул он, продолжая стоять внизу. — Наразвлекалась со мной, теперь к другому?!

Лили его уже не слышала, ее переполняла злость на Джеймса и стыд. Ей было стыдно перед преподавателями и студентами, перед ни чем неповинным Мартином. Джеймс знал, что Лили не выносит, когда люди устраивают подобные публичные сцены, и все равно устроил целое представление на виду у всего Большого зала. Выставил идиотом себя и унизил ее. У нее в голове не укладывалось, как можно вести себя подобным образом. Как она ни старалась, но она никак не могла выстроить логической цепочки, которой руководствовался Джеймс, когда решил опозорить ее перед всеми, раздражаясь от этого только сильнее. Ее раздражало его чувство собственничества. Раздражало, что он относится к ней, словно к вещи, словно к трофею, который он выиграл и который теперь принадлежит ему.

Лили зашла в комнату и устало упала на кровать, уже понемногу успокаиваясь.

Она любила Джеймса всем сердцем и то, что он так легко решил, будто она может «на виду у всех обжиматься и лизаться с другим» больно ранило ее. Она не понимала, как он мог до такого додуматься. Она считала, ревности совершенно нет места в любви. Она любила его такой искренней и чистой любовью, что подобные мысли были оскорбительны и обидны.

Лили вдруг подумала, что ревнует другого только тот, у кого самого совесть не чиста. В душе закрались нехорошие сомнения. А следом всплыл нравоучительный тон Марлин, которая говорила, что Джеймс не будет терпеть, пока она созреет. Тут в душе уже начал подниматься страх.

_А ведь он даже не пошел за мной, как обычно…_

_…что если он сейчас с другой?_

Лили постаралась отогнать глупые мысли. В конце концов, Джеймс ни разу не давал ей поводов для ревности, каждый день доказывая ей, что любит он только ее.

_…и я люблю тебя, Джеймс_.

Лили поднялась и направилась в гостиную, надеясь, что Джеймс придет туда, а не пойдет один в Хогсмид. Она уже полностью успокоилась и надеялась, что они смогут все нормально обсудить, без криков и беспочвенных обвинений.

Джеймса в гостиной не было, поэтому Лили села в его любимое кресло у камина и стала его ждать.


	52. Одно длинное воскресенье II

_**Сириус Блэк** _

— Сириус! — Ремус в который раз потряс друга за плечо, в попытках разбудить, — Сириус, нам скоро в Хогсмид идти.

Сириус открыл глаза и бессмысленным взглядом уставился на Ремуса.

— Неужели так быстро ночь прошла… Я не хочу никуда идти.

Он перевернулся на живот и с головой накрылся одеялом.

— Бродяга, ты обещал! — возмутился Ремус.

Сириус в ответ что-то неразборчиво простонал, думая лишь о том, что идти в Хогсмид с какими-то девицами это последнее, что ему хочется.

_Сейчас бы к Бланк…_

Подумав о Бланк, он сразу вспомнил прошлый вечер, который она провела с его братом, так легко отказавшись от его общества. Сразу же накатила злость. Сириус решил, что идти в Хогсмид с девицами надо, ведь это отличный способ позлить Бланк.

— Сириус, только не говори, что ты передумал, — взмолился Ремус и перешел к более кардинальным методам в попытках разбудить Сириуса, устроив ему небольшое землетрясение.

Кровать Сириуса начала сильно вибрировать и подпрыгивать, пытаясь сбросить хозяина.

— Это еще что за чертовщина?! — Сириус с грохотом упал на пол, поднялся и грязно выругался.

— Новое изобретение Северуса, — сказал Ремус, с интересом глядя на все еще скачущую кровать, — надо будет ему сказать, что действует.

Сириус бросил на него недовольный взгляд и поплелся в душ, попутно высказывая весь арсенал самых отборных ругательств.

— Где нас будут ждать твои пташки? — спросил Сириус, выходя из душа.

— Никакие они ни пташки. И не мои, — запротестовал Ремус, — договорились встретиться с ними на голгофе.

Сириус, несмотря на то, что уже было весьма прохладно, надел свою любимую кожаную куртку, утепленную согревающими чарами.

— Кто будет из подружек Грин? — спросил Сириус у Ремуса, когда они уже спускались вниз.

— Не знаю, — ответил он, — но у нее две подруги — Барбара и Глория. Думаю, именно они и будут.

— Надеюсь, они хотя бы красивые, — недовольно произнес Сириус, в голове представляя лишь Бланк.

Ремус на него беспокойно посмотрел, но ничего не ответил.

Они спустились на голгофу заранее, но девочки уже ждали их.

— Ремус, привет! — Эшли бросилась на шею Ремусу и чмокнула в щечку.

— Привет, Эшли, — Ремус весь аж покраснел, то ли от удовольствия, то ли от смущения.

— Кого ты нам привела, Грин? — спросил Сириус у Эшли, кивнув на ее подружку, стоявшую чуть в стороне. Попутно отмечая, что подружка только одна, а значит, они пойдут вчетвером.

_Походит на двойное свидание. Какая мерзость._

Она подозвала ее к себе и представила:

— Это моя подруга — Барбара Риверс.

Барбара была очень привлекательной. Темно-каштановые густые волосы и большие карие глаза на остром личике. Она приветливо улыбнулась.

— Ну, а это Сириус Блэк, — Ремус показал на друга.

— Я в представлении не нуждаюсь, Рем, — усмехнулся Сириус.

Сириус элегантно поклонился и поцеловал руку Барбары, которая приняла это как должное.

— Ну, что, идем? — спросила Эшли и взяла Ремуса под руку.

Эшли и Ремус шли немного впереди. Эшли без умолку болтала и постоянно задавала Ремусу вопросы, на которые он не всегда успевал отвечать. Сириус и Барбара шли в полном молчании. Он видел, что она постоянно бросает на него взгляды и пару раз даже порывалась что-то сказать. Но Сириусу не хотелось вести глупые и бессмысленные разговоры, он все еще пребывал в паршивом настроении из-за Бланк.

_И чем она сейчас занята?_

_Наверное, опять с Регом заперлись в его комнате._

_Ненавижу…_

_Какая вообще разница где она?_

_Рядом со мной идет красивая девчонка, с которой я еще каким-то чудом не успел переспать. Почему бы не забыть о Бланк именно с ней?_

— Сириус?

К нему обращался Ремус, видимо, уже не в первый раз.

— Ты здесь? — спросил он, улыбнувшись, — я предлагаю зайти в «Три метлы».

— Мне все равно, — Сириус равнодушно пожал плечами и пошел за другом.

Они дошли до любимого паба. Как и всегда в выходной день, тут было не пробиться. В пабе было людно и шумно, из кухни доносились восхитительные ароматы выпечки Розмерты. Заняв последний свободный столик практически посередине зала, Сириус и Ремус помогли дамам снять верхнюю одежду, усадили их за стол, а сами пошли сделать заказ.

— У тебя все нормально? — спросил Ремус.

— Более чем, — проворчал Сириус. — Жаль только, ты не предупредил, что мы пойдем вчетвером.

— Я не знал! — Ремус даже покраснел от смущения, — слушай, я пойму, если ты захочешь уйти. София, наверное, разозлится, если узнает, — Ремус с беспокойством смотрел на друга.

— О, да, она разозлится, — усмехнулся Сириус и бросил взгляд на девочек. Барбара томным взглядом глядела в его сторону. Сириус отметил, что он не чувствует абсолютно ничего, хотя раньше масленые взгляды девиц его очень даже волновали и радовали.

— Здравствуй, Ремус, — к барной стойке подошла Розмерта, — Сириус, — она бросила на него кокетливый взгляд и улыбнулась, — что будем заказывать, мальчики?

— Розмерта, дорогая, рад тебя видеть, — Сириус улыбнулся своей фирменной улыбочкой и, перевесившись через барную стойку, нагло поцеловал барменшу в щеку. Вот уж кого он всегда был счастлив видеть несмотря ни на что.

Та порозовела еще сильнее и притворно заругалась.

— Проказник, Блэк! Несносный мальчишка… — Розмерта, тем не менее, выглядела весьма довольной.

— Розмерта, нам, пожалуйста, четыре сливочных пива, — сказал Ремус, добродушно улыбаясь.

— Идите, сейчас принесу, — ответила Розмерта и скрылась в чулане за дверью.

Они вернулись за столик. Эшли тут же начала им рассказывать о последнем уроке Чар, на котором их одногруппник умудрился подпалить Флитвику волосы. Сириус был рад, что Эшли такая разговорчивая и способна поддерживать дружескую атмосферу в одиночку. Потому что лично у него не было ни желания говорить, ни желания улыбаться, да и вообще, хоть как-то контактировать с остальными.

— Ваше сливочное пиво, — Розмерта поставила на стол четыре кружки, бросила очередной игривый взгляд на Сириуса и удалилась.

Сириус откровенно скучал, слушая бесконечную болтовню Эшли и редкие реплики Барбары и Ремуса.

Когда все заказали себе вторую порцию сливочного пива, он уговорил Розмерту налить ему медовухи, пообещав, что никто из преподавателей об этом не узнает. Но лучше не стало. Сириус маялся от скуки и хотел только одного — хотя бы просто взглянуть на Бланк.

— Эшли, посмотри, — Барбара пихнула подругу в бок и кивнула в сторону входа, — опять эта слизеринская стервоза.

Сириус немного повернул голову, чтобы тоже взглянуть, и сразу почувствовал, как ускоряется сердцебиение, в горле пересыхает и перехватывает дыхание. Сквозь толпу, с небывалым высокомерием, пробивалась Бланк. В своей ярко-желтой куртке она сильно выделялась на фоне черных мантий и курток. Поверх ворота у нее был повязан факультетский шарф так, что только нос торчал. Сириуса всегда забавляло, как при подобной дикой расцветке, она умудряется сохранять невозмутимый и гордый вид.

_И стервозный. Вот уж в самую точку._

— И что она вечно из себя строит? — продолжала говорить Барбара в сторону Эшли, — оделась, как чучело! А ведь на улице еще даже не холодно!

Сириус одарил Барбару самым ледяным взглядом, на который был способен, сдерживая себя, чтобы не оскорбить ее в ответ.

— Скажите, мальчики, правду говорят, что она почти сквиб? — спросила Барбара.

— Не правда, Барбара, — ответил Ремус, с тревогой поглядывая на друга, — вообще, не надо слушать разные сплетни.

Барбара пожала плечами и отпила из своего бокала, все еще не сводя взгляда с Бланк.

— И что в ней парни находят? — не унималась Барбара, — она не очень-то и красивая и!..

— Закрой свой рот, ради Мерлина, — не выдержал Сириус и злобно посмотрел на Барбару.

Барбара на него удивленно посмотрела и обиженно надула губы.

— А по-моему, она красивая, — сказала Эшли, глядя на Бланк. Все тут же уставились на Эшли и она продолжила: — как сказала бы моя мама, де Бланк обладает шармом, внутренней силой и уверенностью, а это гораздо привлекательнее, чем обычная внешняя красота, — Эшли ненадолго замолчала, наблюдая за Бланк, и добавила: — в ней тонна обаяния и харизмы, за счет подвижной мимики и…некоторой импульсивности. Но именно это и находят в ней парни, — добавила она, улыбнувшись.

— Какие еще парни? — сурово спросил Сириус, не сводя глаз с Эшли.

— Она многим нравится…

— Кому это, например?

Эшли на миг задумалась.

— Например, Фенвику с Когтеврана, — ответила Эшли, вскинув брови, — я знаю, что они вместе ходят на Руны и что он ее даже пару раз в Хогсмид звал.

_Почему-то Бланк не упоминала об этом…_

— А еще Барти, — добавила Барбара, — помнишь, Эшли, они на Травологии ее обсуждали.

— О-о-о, да-да, — у Эшли загорелись глаза, — Барти тогда сказал, что она «горячая штучка» и что он не прочь с ней поразвлечься. А Регулус, твой брат, кстати, сказал ему не забывать о том, что она предатель рода и вся вот эта чепуха, — Эшли очень мило сморщила свой маленький носик. — И что с такими водиться, только репутацию свою портить.

— Ага, при этом сам с ней постоянно таскается, — хмыкнула Барбара.

Сириуса все это сильно напрягло. И Фенвик, и Крауч, и еще какие-то неведомые парни, которые считают Бланк привлекательной. Но больше всего его напрягал любимый младший брат, который вдруг начал проявлять подозрительный интерес к ней.

Он повернулся, чтобы еще раз взглянуть на нее. Бланк уже сидела за барной стойкой, расстегнув куртку и размотав шарф. В его сторону она показательно не смотрела, да и вообще, по ее надменному лицу, трудно что можно было понять. Но одно Сириус знал наверняка, ей определенно не нравится компания, в которой он сейчас сидит.

— Может быть сходим прогуляться? — предложил Ремус. — Как раз все уже допили…

— Давайте погуляем, — поддержала Эшли, — и погода сегодня хорошая.

Они встали и направились к выходу, на ходу надевая верхнюю одежду.

— Рем, я вас догоню, — бросил Сириус другу у самых дверей и развернулся, направляясь к барной стойке.

— Одну содовую с вишневым сиропом, пожалуйста, — Бланк как раз делала заказ.

Сириус выдвинул стул и сел рядом с ней. Она даже не посмотрела в его сторону.

— Хорошо вчера развлеклись с Регом? — Сириус прожигал взглядом Бланк.

— Да, — Бланк повернулась к нему и ответила не менее испепеляющим взглядом, — знаешь, очень даже неплохо.

Сириусу хотелось наброситься на Бланк и придушить. Или же поцеловать.

— Ты, я посмотрю, тоже весело время проводишь, — Бланк кивнула в сторону окон, за которыми стояли Ремус с девочками.

— Ваша содовая, мисс, — Розмерта оставила Бланк бутылку и ушла к другим покупателям.

Сириус внимательно посмотрел на Бланк и придвинулся так близко, что мог рассмотреть каждую ресничку на ее глазах.

— Если ты не хочешь, чтобы я проводил с ними время, только скажи, — прошипел он ей в лицо.

Бланк громко фыркнула и ответила:

— Делай, что хочешь, Блэк! У тебя своя голова на плечах.

Сириус опять начал закипать. Ему хотелось, что она запрещала ему общаться с другими, чтобы кричала и ревновала, а не относилась с таким равнодушием, как к временному развлечению, словно он ничего для нее не значит.

— То есть, ты не будешь против, если я стану делать с подружкой Грин все те вещи, что делаю с тобой? — спросил он, не сводя с нее взгляд и положив руку ей на ногу, — обнимать ее, целовать.

Он повел рукой все выше, переходя на внутреннюю сторону бедра и крепко сжимая ее ногу.

— Или делать так…

Другой рукой убрав выбившуюся прядь волос, проведя кончиками пальцев по шее, от чего у нее сразу пошли мурашки и участилось дыхание.

Он приблизился так близко, что задевал кончиком носа ее кожу, совершенно позабыв, что они находятся на виду у всего паба.

— Не будешь против, если я буду ее раздевать, — шептал он ей на ухо, — целовать ее шею…

— Прекрати… — голос Бланк немного охрип и она прокашлялась.

— Ну, так ты этого не хочешь? — Сириус все еще не сводил с нее глаз и все также сжимал рукой ее ногу.

— Не хочу! — Бланк, высоко задрав нос, сверкнула глазами на Сириуса.

Сириус усмехнулся и убрал свою руку с ее ноги. Отодвигаться, тем не менее, не стал.

— А ты, Блэк, не хочешь, чтобы я проводила время с твоим братом?

_О, это ты напрасно, дорогуша._

— Нет, Бланк, не хочу, — Сириус зло посмотрел на нее, — и поверь, вчера я был близок к тому, чтобы прийти и убить вас двоих.

— Да ты с ума от ревности сходишь, Блэк, — усмехнулась Бланк.

— Я? — Сириус деланно удивился, — вроде бы это ты сейчас сказала, что не можешь видеть возле меня других девиц, запрещая с ними даже общаться.

Бланк от возмущения даже рот открыла.

— Ты невозможен, Блэк!

— Тебе это и нравится, правда? — улыбнулся Сириус.

Бланк снова усмехнулась и покачала головой, взглянув на него своими искрящимися глазами, от чего у него тут же вспыхнул пожар внутри.

— Через пятнадцать минут встречаемся за «Кабаньей головой», — негромко сказал ей Сириус.

И не дав ей ничего ответить, встал со стула и заспешил на выход.

Выйдя на улицу он подошел к Ремусу с девочками.

— Дамы, прошу меня извинить, но у меня появились неотложные дела.

Ремус скорчил недовольное лицо, но говорить ничего не стал, вполне понимая друга.

— Уверен, Ремус, не даст вам заскучать, — подмигнув другу, он со счастливой улыбкой двинулся в противоположную сторону.

Сириус быстро добрался до «Кабаньей головы» и зашел внутрь. Тут, как и всегда, царил полумрак и тихо играли джазовые мелодии из старого граммофона. В баре никого не было, за исключением подозрительной парочки в самом углу. Сириус прошел к барной стойке.

— Аберфорт! — Сириус пожал бармену руку. — Как жизнь?

Бармен пожал в ответ руку, но вопрос проигнорировал, только лишь недовольно уставившись на Сириуса.

— Мне, пожалуйста, бутылку огневиски.

«Кабанья голова» была единственным местом в Хогсмиде, где студентам продавали крепкий алкоголь. И при этом не задавали лишних вопросов.

Аберфорт, все так же молча, достал из-под барной стойки пыльную бутылку огневиски сомнительного качества и протянул ее Сириус. Он оставил несколько монет, взял бутылку и тут же попробовал, подавив гримасу отвращения, чтобы не оскорблять Аберфорта.

Сириус вышел обратно на улицу и сел на покосившуюся скамейку, доставая сигареты и закуривая.

Сириус с неудовольствием осознавал, что в последнее время его настроение полностью зависит от Бланк. Он провел всего один вечер без нее, а уже чувствовал себя опустошенным и обессиленным, словно с дементором повстречался. И напротив, стоило ему ее сегодня увидеть и хотя бы немного полапать, и вот он уже вновь счастлив. Эта тенденция Сириусу совершенно не нравилась. Ему не нравилась эта ненормальная зависимость от нее, которая полностью лишает его воли, и он в очередной раз решил, что с этим необходимо что-то делать. Но, как и всегда, что с этим делать он не представлял. Головой он понимал, что ему просто-напросто надо ограничить общение с Бланк, а то и вовсе на время расстаться, если не навсегда, но такой расклад совершенно не устраивал его сердце, с ужасом представляя, что он и дня без нее не переживет.

— Что мы тут делаем? — Бланк пришла ровно к назначенному времени. Все его мрачные мысли тут же улетучились, едва он услышал ее голос.

Сириус без лишних слов встал и поцеловал ее. Ему казалось, что с момента их последнего поцелуя прошли не сутки, а как минимум, лет сто.

Он все крепче сжимал ее в своих объятиях, все с большей страстью целуя, чувствуя, что огонь внутри сейчас способен спалить весь Хогсмид.

Сириус бы еще не скоро остановился, если бы с громким стуком не распахнулась дверь в бар. Сириус отлип от Бланк и взглянул на человека, что им помещал.

На входе стоял Регулус. Он хоть и сохранял внешнюю невозмутимость, но Сириус успел увидеть в его глазах целую палитру различных эмоций, которая тут же сменилась привычным холодом.

— Что ты делаешь…— вполголоса спросил Регулус, глядя на брата.

Сириус усмехнулся. Он отчетливо видел, как Регулус тут же пожалел о вырвавшемся вопросе.

— Совершенствую свой французский, — ответил Сириус, с удовольствием глядя на растерянность Регулуса, — прямо как ты вчера. Только несколько иным способом.

— Заткнись, Блэк, — прошипела Бланк, пытаясь вырваться из его объятий. Но Сириус держал ее крепко, на давая и пошевелиться.

_Пусть Рег видит, что она моя. Только моя._

Регулус еще с мгновение смотрел на него взглядом, полным презрения и ненависти, потом резко развернулся и ушел, ничего не сказав в ответ.

— Обязательно надо было говорить про французский?! — тут же наехала на него Бланк, едва Регулус скрылся из виду. — Он просил меня никому об этом не говорить! Что я ему сейчас скажу?!

— Ничего! — усмехнулся Сириус. — Ты с ним больше вообще не будешь общаться.

Бланк театрально рассмеялась.

— Это ты мне что ли запретишь? — она снисходительно улыбнулась.

— Тебе? — Сириус также снисходительно улыбнулся в ответ, — нет, дорогуша, тебе я запрещать не буду. А вот ему — да.

Она тут же нахмурилась.

— Блэк, я не хочу, чтобы вы с ним ругались, — сказала она, с небывалым беспокойством глядя ему в глаза. Сириус этому удивился, но не подал виду.

— У тебя все шансы этого не допустить, — ответил он, с равнодушием на лице, — просто не подходи к нему больше, вот и все.

— Шантажист хренов, — едва слышно сказала она, усмехаясь.

Сириус улыбнулся и склонился к ней, целуя ее, снова и снова. Нехотя отстранясь от нее, он взял ее руку и сказал:

— Идем.

Он повел ее за границу волшебной деревни. Они пролезли сквозь высокий, но редкий, деревянный забор и прошли через небольшой лесок. Перед ними, на небольшом холме, стоял покосившийся двухэтажный дом, с мутным, грязными окнами и заколоченной дверью.

— Визжащая-хижина? — возмутилась Бланк. — Мы идем туда?

Она остановилась и подозрительно взглянула на Сириуса.

— Бланк, со мной тебе нечего бояться, — Сириус ей подмигнул и потянул за руку дальше.

Они поднялись на холм и оказались перед заколоченной дверью.

— Мерлин, Блэк, — Бланк поморщилась, — я не хочу туда идти.

Сириус лишь рассмеялся.

— Ты правда боишься? — удивленно спросил он.

— Я не боюсь! — Бланк сверкнула на него своими глазами, — но, говорят, там действительно жуткие… вещи происходят.

— Это все не правда. Ну, то есть правда, но в данный момент там безопасно.

— Очень успокаивает!

Сириус невербально произнес заклинание и доски на двери исчезли, позволяя беспрепятственно войти внутрь.

Он пропустил Бланк вперед и зашел следом.

— Кажется, в ближайшей округе не осталось места, которое не тронула рука Мародеров, да, Блэк? — она повернулась и улыбнулась.

Сириус не удержался и вновь поцеловал ее, продолжая на том месте, на котором остановился и постепенно двигаясь все ближе к дивану, на ходу снимая с нее шарф и куртку.

— Стой, Блэк, — произнесла она, когда он лежал уже сверху нее, расположившись на продавленном диване. — Нельзя же.

— Мне наплевать, — ответил Сириус, целуя ее шею, — я хочу тебя, Бланк. И я специально узнавал, в этом нет ничего плохого. Говорят, секс в…такие дни даже полезен.

— Я не хочу, — сказала она, отворачивая голову от его поцелуев и притормаживая его руки.

Сириус взглянул ей в глаза и усмехнулся.

— Ты не умеешь врать, птичка моя, — сказал он и снова поцеловал ее, не давая ей шанса возмутиться, зная, что она не выносит, когда он ее называет ласковыми прозвищами. И тут же опять руками полез к застежке на ее джинсах.

— Блэк, ну сказала же!

Он недовольно оторвался от нее и сел.

— Ладно! — выпалил он. — Сколько еще мне ждать? День? Два?

Бланк пожала плечами, что-то прикидывая в уме.

— До завтрашнего вечера.

Сириус улыбнулся.

— Тебе придется постараться, дорогуша, за все эти дни моих страданий.

— Я постараюсь так, что мало тебе не покажется, киса, — медленно проговорила она, улыбаясь и наклоняясь к нему для поцелуя.

Сириус даже не разозлился на ненавистное прозвище, предвкушая, что уже через сутки он получит Бланк всю.

Лежали они на диване и целовались так долго, пока губы не заболели. Сириус подумал, что надо сделать небольшой перерыв, заодно вспомнив и разговор в «Трех метлах».

— Я еще никогда так много не целовался, — сказал он, отлепляясь от Бланк и глядя на ее припухшие, покрасневшие губы и подавляя желание вновь к ним прижаться.

Он поднялся с дивана и взял из куртки пачку сигарет.

— Я тоже буду, — сказала она, садясь и протягивая руку к его пачке.

Сириус подкурил сигарету вначале ей, потом себе. И посмотрев, как она прикрывает глаза, затягиваясь, как касается воспаленными губами фильтра сигареты, даже на мгновение забыл о чем хотел поговорить.

— До меня дошли некоторые слухи, Бланк, — сказал он, пытаясь сделать голос грозным. Она вопросительно подняла брови, никак не меняясь в лице. — Что у тебя с Фенвиком?

Бланк на него долго и недовольно смотрела, потом не спеша затянулась и тонкой струйкой выпустила дым ему в лицо.

— Уверен, что хочешь знать, Блэк? — усмехнулась она. Сириус тут же почувствовал, как в груди начинает подниматься злость. — С Бенджи мы любим… встречаться тихими, поздними вечерами, где-нибудь в…библиотеке, например, — она опять усмехнулась. Сириус видел по ее глаза, что ей весело, хотя сам совершенно этого не разделял. — И заниматься…ты только не злись, рунами…

Бланк с трудом сдерживала смех. Сириус на нее угрюмо смотрел.

— Вообще-то, я серьезно, — проворчал Сириус, — Грин говорит, что он звал тебя в Хогсмид.

— И что? — она равнодушно пожала плечами, делая очередную затяжку.

— Почему ты мне этого не сказала?

— Потому что это не имеет никакого значения?

Сириус на нее неотрывно смотрел.

— Или потому, что я не обязана перед тобой отчитываться? — улыбнулась она.

Он поражался, как одной, в целом, безобидной фразой, она способна вывести его из себя.

— Кто еще звал тебя в Хогсмид? — спросил Сириус, пристально глядя ей в глаза.

— Никто.

— А Рег?

— С чего бы ему меня в Хогсмид звать? — усмехнулась Бланк. — Я же уже говорила, мы с ним не друзья.

_Ох, милочка, кажется, ты даже не подозреваешь, что мой славный братец собирается тебя как-то использовать._

_…но с этим я разберусь сам._

— Действительно, не друзья, — повторил Сириус. — А что насчет Крауча?

Бланк скривилась.

— Мерзкий тип, — с отвращением в голосе, сказала она.

— Он тебя достает? — Сириус тут же почувствовал волнение.

Бланк вновь переменилась в лице, взглянув на него горящим взглядом и расплываясь в улыбке.

— Блэк, в этой школе меня регулярно достает только один человек.

Она сделала затяжку и приблизилась к нему, медленно целуя и выдыхая дым ему в рот. У Сириуса голова кругом пошла, от ее губ и терпкого привкуса сигарет. Свободной рукой он обхватил ее голову, сильнее прижимая к себе и не давая разорвать поцелуй.

— Сириус! Бродяга! Сириус Блэк! — комнату заполнил крик Джеймса, который доносился из куртки Сириуса, неряшливо брошенной на кресле.

Бланк резко отстранилась от него, тут же вскакивая с дивана и беспокойно озираясь по сторонам. Сириус на это усмехнулся и прошел в своей куртке, где находилось Сквозное зеркало.

— Спокойно, Бланк. Это всего лишь Джеймс, — успокоил он ее и достал зеркало, где было злое лицо его друга.

— Джеймс? — Сириус сразу почуял неладное, — что случилось?

— Что случилось?! — Джеймс был бордовым и выглядел еще более взъерошенным, чем обычно, — что случилось?! Эванс!

— Ну, конечно, Эванс… — кивнул Сириус. — А конкретнее?

— Она изменила мне!..

— Не выдумывай, Джеймс, — Сириус хоть и был невысокого мнения о девушках, но Эванс всегда уважал и знал, что она не способна на подлый поступок.

Джеймс порывался еще что-то сказать, но только кривился и краснел еще сильнее.

— Где ты?!

Сириус бросил взгляд на Бланк, которая притихшая сидела на диване и смотрела на него.

— Я в Визжащей-хижине, — ответил он.

— Я скоро буду, — ответил Джеймс и в следующий миг его лицо из зеркала пропало, оставляя лишь отражение Сириуса.

— Что это? — спросила Бланк, когда он убрал зеркало обратно в карман.

— Это Сквозное зеркало, — пояснил Сириус, — вторая половина у Джеймса. Оно позволяет связываться на любых расстояниях. Приобрели, когда были на втором курсе. Очень полезная штука.

Бланк удивленно выгнула губы, покачивая головой.

— Я тогда пойду, — неуверенно сказала она.

— Жаль, что так получилось…— искренне сказал Сириус. Ему не хотелось расставаться с ней сейчас, но он понимал и знал, что Джеймсу он сейчас куда нужнее.

— Все нормально, Блэк, — усмехнулась Бланк, — там похоже и правда страшная трагедия произошла. Хотя я тоже сомневаюсь, что Цветочек способна на измену.

— Джеймсу свойственно раздувать трагедию, если дело касается Эванс.

Сириус проводил Бланк обратно до «Кабаньей головы», откуда она уже могла сама добраться до Хогвартса.

— Чем будешь сейчас заниматься? — спросил он у Бланк, сожалея о том, что не прихватил с собой Карту, чтобы опять за ней следить.

— Надо сдать Флитвику эссе за прошлое занятие, — ответила она, недовольно поморщившись.

Сириусу хотелось пригрозить ей, чтобы она даже не думала приближаться к Регулусу, но решил, что сегодня он и так уже перегнул палку, постоянно предъявляя ей какие-то претензии, словно ему есть до этого дело.

— Увидимся завтра? — спросила Бланк, останавливаясь.

— Непременно, — ответил Сириус, прижимая ее к себе и целуя на прощанье.


	53. Одно длинное воскресенье III

_**Джеймс Поттер** _

Джеймса всего трясло от злости и негодования. У него в голове не укладывалось, как Лили могла обжиматься с Эклзом на виду у всего Большого зала, а после этого еще и принимать оскорбленный вид, словно это он миловался со своей бывшей.

Его злило, что Лили, прекрасно зная, как он ненавидит Эклза, все равно общается с ним и даже позволяет себе невесть что. Злило, что она накричала на него и даже не сделала никакой попытки оправдаться перед ним, как будто и не виновата. Злило, что она с ним вечно обращается, как с маленьким ребенком, который ничего не понимает.

Злость на Лили, на Эклза и на себя, даже заглушала режущую боль в груди, которая была от осознания того, что между ними все кончено.

_Теперь понятно, почему она не давала мне всего, что я хочу._

_Бережет себя для этого…упыря…_

Джеймс, все это время мучившийся вопросами, почему Лили отказывает ему в близости, наконец-то все понял. Он не видел другого объяснения, почему Лили все еще отказывает ему, и Эклз стал такой очевидной и понятной причиной.

В таком состоянии Джеймс даже додумался до того, что это не Лили бросила Эклза год назад, а наоборот. И Лили всего-навсего использовала его, чтобы вызвать ревность Эклза. Эта мысль привела его в состояние бешенства, полностью затмив здравый смысл.

Джеймс стремительно пересекал школьный двор, направляясь к Гремучей Иве, чтобы под ее лазом пробраться в Визжащую-хижину. Раздираемый гневными мыслями, он даже не заметил, как быстро пробрался по длинному ходу.

Ему не терпелось встретиться с Сириусом, чтобы немедленно обрушить на него все свое ужасное настроение и высказать все ненавистные мысли, иначе у него просто лопнет голова. Друг, к счастью, уже терпеливо ждал его, сидя в кресле. И едва Джеймс выбрался из прохода, он тут же поднялся.

— Что произошло? — первым делом спросил Сириус, глядя на него.

Джеймс несколько раз порывался начать кричать, но слова застревали в горле.

— Эклз! — только и смог выпалить он.

— Эклз? — удивленно спросил Сириус, — этот хмырь все еще имеет смелость подходить к Эванс, после того, что с ним было в прошлом году?

— Я его убить готов, — процедил Джеймс, даже не слушая его.

— Понимаю, — тихо сказал Сириус, кивнув головой. — Но что, все-таки, он натворил?

Джеймс метнул на него яростный взгляд, понимая, что все надо рассказывать с начала, а значит вновь придется переживать весь этот кошмар.

— Мы с Лили договорились встретиться в холле после моей тренировки и пойти в Хогсмид, — начал рассказывать Джеймс, дрожашим от злобы голосом. — Прихожу я в холл, значит, смотрю, а посреди Большого зала Лили с Эклзом…— Джеймс закрыл глаза, вспоминая этот ужасный момент. — Обжимаются на виду у всех! Он ее лапал, а она и не против!

Сириус непонимающе на него смотрел, ничего не говоря.

— Он ей там чуть ли не языком в рот лезет, а она стоит улыбается и руками своими его трогает! — продолжал кричать Джеймс. Он приблизился к Сириусу и не моргая уставился на него, — вот скажи мне, какие могут быть причины обжиматься с бывшим?!

— Ну, на самом деле, причин может быть миллион, — медленно ответил Сириус, не отводя взгляда.

— Назови хотя бы одну! — возмутился Джеймс, не ощутив поддержки друга.

— Даже не знаю, — он хмыкнул, — может, у него день рождения, а она его поздравила. Или он сказал, что болен и умрет со дня на день, а Эванс — добрая душа, обняла несчастного на прощанье.

Джеймс о таком не подумал. Он нахмурился. Но тут же вспомнил и то, что было после обжиманий Лили и Эклза.

— Если бы так и было, можно было по-человечески все объяснить! — вновь прокричал он. — К тому же, объятия эти были совсем не дружеские!

Сириус стоически переносил его крики и злобные взгляды, который Джеймс почему-то бросал на него.

— А вместо этого знаешь, что она мне сказала?! — спросил Джеймс и тут же сам ответил, — сказала, что бладжеры мне все мозги выбили! Сказала, иди, проветрись! Словно я какой-то идиот!

Джеймс видел, что Сириус хоть и хмурится, но в глазах у него так и плещется веселье.

— Тебе, что, смешно?! — он еще сильнее повысил голос.

— Нет, ну про бладжеры было довольно забавно, — сказал Сириус, у которого едва заметно дернулись уголки губ.

— Забавно?! — Джеймс гневно уставился на друга. — Она мне изменила, бросила меня, а тебе забавно?!

Его брала злость уже не только на Лили, но и на Сириуса, который делает вид, будто ничего страшного не случилось.

— Слушай, мы оба прекрасно знаем, что Эванс на измену не способна, — спокойным голосом сказал Сириус, — и уж я сильно сомневаюсь, что она тебя бросила. Что она сказала? Ну, после бладжеров, — он опять с трудом сдержал улыбку.

— Сказала, чтобы я больше к ней не подходил! — выпалил Джеймс, чувствуя, как внутри него опять все сжимается от боли и злости. — Я у нее спросил…опять ли она возвращается к Эклзу, а она ответила, что да…

Сириус на него молча смотрел, уже полный серьезности и мрачности.

— Да не может быть, — протянул он. — Может, ты что-то не так понял?

— Я у нее два раза спросил! Как человек, которому бладжеры все мозги выбили! — сквозь зубы прошипел он. — И оба раза она ответила утвердительно!

— Это странно, — протянул Сириус.

— А вот и нет, на самом деле! — Джеймс опять повысил голос. — Сейчас как раз стало все понятно!

— Что понятно? — спросил Сириус, когда понял, что Джеймс не собирается продолжать.

— Понятно, почему она мне…не давала, — Джеймс опять скривился. — Потому что хотела, чтобы это был Эклз!

— Ты же говорил, что у вас, вроде как, продвигается в этом деле?

— Конечно, у Лили продвигается! — он опять закричал. — Но не у меня! Я от нее ухожу, бывает, а у меня рука занемела, пальцы не чувствую! Или язык весь стер себе, до самого…

— Можешь без подробностей, — перебил его Сириус, — если не хочешь, чтобы я твою девушку голой представлял.

— Ну, похоже, что она уже не моя девушка!

Джеймс, до этого наматывающий круги по комнате, устало рухнул на диван.

— Вы еще помиритесь, — сказал Сириус, — уверен, всему этому есть логическое объяснение…

— Да, только вот Лили предпочла его не говорить! — перебил его Джеймс и снова поднялся на ноги. — А предпочла послать меня!

Джеймс прошел к окну, по пути запнувшись о полную бутылку огневиски.

— Ты что, в одиночестве тут квасил? — спросил он у Сириуса, глядя на того с подозрением.

— Ну почему же в одиночестве, — Сириус поднял на него глаза, замолчав на мгновение, — с Бланк.

— Ха-ха, — с каменным лицом произнес Джеймс, — очень смешно.

Сириус усмехнулся и произнес:

— Не квасил я, даже не начинал.

Джеймс взял бутылку и, открыв ее, сделал большой глоток из горла.

— Мерлин, ну и дрянь, — поморщился он. — Где ты это взял?

Он покрутил бутылку, но на ней даже этикетки не было.

— У Аберфорта купил, — ответил Сириус и усмехнулся, — полагаю, огневиски его личного производства.

— А что, запасы Альфарда уже кончились? — спросил Джеймс, припоминая, что Сириус обычно провозил в школу контрабанду, состоящую из нескольких бутылок огневиски из личной коллекции Альфарда Блэка.

— Закончились те, что привозил, — кивнул Сириус и скривился, — выдался тяжелый семестр. После рождественских каникул привезу еще.

Джеймс решил, что раз уж выбор не велик, а выпить ему жизненно необходимо, сделал еще один большой глоток. Выпивал он крайне редко, поэтому уже после двух таких заходов почувствовал некоторую легкость в голове. И отвратительный привкус во рту.

— Надо Рема и Северуса позвать, — сказал Джеймс, глядя в окно. — Сможешь им сообщение послать?

На прошлой неделе они научились отправлять Патронус с сообщением. На уроках они это не проходили, но Мародеры решили, что такой навык им будет полезен уже сейчас. А поскольку вызывать телесного Патронуса для них уже не составляло труда, то и посылать с ним сообщения они тоже научились довольно быстро.

— Я сейчас в таком состоянии, что и облако дыма не смогу вызвать, — добавил Джеймс и повернулся к Сириусу.

— Без проблем, я отправлю, — сказал Сириус и, вызвав своего серебристого пса, отправил одного Ремусу и одного Северусу, с сообщением немедленно явиться в Визжащую-хижину.

Джеймс опять устало опустился на диван и взглянул на Сириуса.

— Что мне делать? — спросил он, с тоской глядя на друга.

— Дай ей время передохнуть, — сказал Сириус, — пусть хотя бы вечерок помается без тебя, а то вы ведь каждый день вместе. А к завтрашнему утру успокоитесь, увидитесь, все обсудите. Да и помиритесь.

— Помиримся? — опять вскипел Джеймс. — Она изменила мне на виду у всех!

— Да не изменила она тебе, — закатив глаза, сказал Сириус, — ну, подумаешь, обняла…

— Подумаешь?! — Джеймс опять вскочил на ноги и уставился на Сириуса. Он не понимал, как Сириус может так говорить. Хотя он тут же вспомнил, что «Блэки не способны на любовь» и опять сел на диван. — Тебе не понять.

— Неужели? — спросил Сириус, приподняв одну бровь.

— Да! — резко ответил Джеймс. — Это чувство…когда ты настолько любишь человека, что одна только мысль, что к ней может прикасаться кто-то другой, просто убивает тебя. А мысль, что и она к кому-то прикасается, разрывает на тысячу кусочков.

Сириус на него недовольно смотрел, сдвинув брови.

— Когда любишь так сильно, — продолжил Джеймс, — что хочется, чтобы все ее улыбки принадлежали только тебе. Чтобы все ее нежные взгляды, посвящали только тебе…

— Ты такой романтик, Сохатый, аж тошно, — проворчал Сириус и забрал у него бутылку огневиски.

— Неужели тебе никто никогда не нравился? — воскликнул Джеймс. — Влюбиться это же так…здорово.

— Здорово? — хмыкнул Сириус. — Вот смотрю я на тебя, как последние четыре с лишним года ты мучаешься, и могу сделать вывод, что влюбиться — это худшее, что может произойти с человеком.

Джеймс махнул рукой, понимая, что Сириуса никогда не переубедить. И вдруг подумал о том, что за все время, что он влюблен в Лили, большую часть он был несчастен. Но те три месяца, что они встречаются, были настолько счастливыми, что он уже и позабыл, что когда-то сильно страдал, потому что за все те страдания он был вознагражден сполна.

— Рем идет, — сказал Сириус, кивнув за окно.

И правда, уже через мгновение в дверном проходе появился Ремус.

— Привет! — радостно поздоровался он, но взглянув на лицо Джеймса, тут же принял взволнованный вид, — что-то случилось?

— Да, Лили меня бросила, — сказал Джеймс.

— Это он так думает, — тихо добавил Сириус. — Уверен, Эванс другого мнения.

— Что? — непонимающе спросил Ремус, переводя взгляд с одного на другого.

— Эванс не может быть другого мнения, потому что именно она мне это и сказала! — Джеймс опять начал повышать голос.

— Так, Джеймс, давай по порядку, — сказал Ремус, садясь на диван.

Джеймс набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и во второй раз пустился рассказывать события сегодняшнего дня, добавляя все больше красочных подробностей и стараясь не замечать колкие комментарии Сириуса, который непонятно на чьей стороне был — на его или на стороне предательницы-Лили.

— Ну и что скажешь? — спросил Сириус у Ремуса, когда Джеймс закончил свой рассказ.

Ремус еще недолго помолчал и потом повернулся к Джеймсу.

— Во-первых, я думаю, тебе не стоит пить, особенно в таком состоянии, — он кивнул на бутылку в его руках, которая опустела уже наполовину, — а во-вторых, я считаю, тебе надо отправиться в замок, найти Лили и поговорить. Потому что, более чем очевидно, произошло какое-то недоразумение.

— Недоразумение — это, очевидно, то, что мы с ней вообще встречались! — выпалил Джеймс, — видели бы вы, как она на меня смотрела! Словно я недоумок какой-то!

— Ты набросился на Эклза посреди зала, — тихо заметил Ремус, — возможно, я бы тоже на тебя так смотрел.

— Только не говори, что ты на ее стороне! — сказал Джеймс, сердито глядя на Ремуса.

— Разумеется, я на твоей стороне, — спокойно сказал он, — но, Джеймс, ты же прекрасно знаешь Лили…

— Видимо, не знаю! — перебил он его. — Она еще и ударила меня!

— Она тебя не ударила, а в чувство привела, — заметил Сириус.

Джеймса злило, что друзья выгораживают и оправдывают Лили, в то время, как он ждал от них полной поддержки. В то время, как сама Лили не стала перед ним оправдываться. Но не успел он это сказать, из прохода, ведущего из-под Гремучей Ивы, показался Северус.

Спустившись в комнату, Северус молча всех оглядел и, остановившись взглядом на Джеймсе, сказал:

— Вся школа только и говорит, что Поттер и Эванс расстались.

— Вот! — заорал Джеймс, — видите! Я же сказал, что она меня бросила! Причем, на виду у всех, при свидетелях! Я не идиот!

— Так это правда? — Северус удивленно поднял брови. — Потому что звучит, как бред сумасшедшего.

Джеймс пустился в рассказ в третий раз. Сириус тут же поднялся и сказал, что слушать это еще раз он не вынесет, а потому сходит до «Кабаньей головы» купить еще огневиски.

— И медовухи возьми, — крикнул ему Джеймс, который был уже нетрезв.

История Джеймса стала еще более живописной. Он уже и сам не понимал, где правда, а где вымысел его воспаленного мозга. Закончил он рассказывать, когда уже давно вернулся Сириус и когда они напару опустошили еще целую бутылку огневиски.

По итогу, Северус был полностью солидарен с Ремусом, сказав, что пить Джеймсу категорически противопоказано, и что надо было сразу отправляться к Лили, чтобы все выяснить.

— Но сейчас, конечно, уже поздно, — сказал Северус, — она тебя в таком состоянии и близко к себе не подпустит.

— Я к ней и не собирался идти! — возмутился Джеймс, — это она должна извиняться передо мной!

В комнате опять поднялся спор, Джеймс кричал и обвинял Лили во всех смертных грехах, остальные пытались его убедить хотя бы не делать поспешных выводов. И спустя пару часов, они так ни к чему и не пришли. Джеймс упорно стоял на своем, не принимая ничье мнение, и обидевшись на друзей, что они оправдывают Лили.

А в самой глубине его души уже появилась мысль, что он, как всегда, погорячился и что все, и Лили, и Мародеры, совершенно правы — бладжеры и правда выбили ему остатки мозгов, если он решил, что Лили способна на измену. Но он не давал этой мысли разрастаться, все еще чувствуя чудовищную обиду и злость на Лили.

— Я больше не могу это обсуждать, — устало произнес Джеймс, который уже полностью запутался в своих чувствах.

Мародеры, очевидно, тоже уже отчаялись убедить в чем-то Джеймса, поэтому с радостью переключились на другие темы. Обсуждали и последний урок Мортема, долго обсуждали квиддич, хотя его ярым поклонником был только Джеймс. Как и всегда, говорили о политике. Но ни в одном из разговор Джеймс толком не участвовал, полностью поглощенный мыслями о Лили.

Он уже успел тысячу раз все передумать. И в конце концов, пришел к выводу, что он устал за ней бегать. Всю свою жизнь он только и делал, что доказывал ей свою любовь, от которой она всегда отказывалась, как от вещи неприятной и недостойной. Она всегда обзывала его кретином, недоумком и выпендрежником, смотрела на него всегда свысока и с отвращением. А он это всегда терпел. Но всему когда-то приходит конец.

Мысли эти ему не нравились и были противны всему его нутру. И единственное, чего ему сейчас хотелось, это отправиться в замок, найти ее и будь, что будет. В глубине души он понимал, что опять ударился в крайности и что Лили, его милая, добрая Лили, просто не способна на подобную низость. Но факт того, что она ему даже не попыталась что-то объяснить, что она так легко бросила его, вызывали в нем ураган невыносимой боли.

И лучшим решением в данный момент было напиться, забыться и повеселиться. Потому что нельзя вечно страдать и унижаться перед ней, всему есть предел.

Джеймс посмотрел на своих друзей, которые сейчас подняли очередной бурный спор по поводу политики Министерства, которое полностью бездействует в надвигающейся войне. Он так был счастлив быть в их окружении. Находясь уже в сильно подпитом состоянии, у него даже слезы на глаза навернулись, от мысли, что все они пришли по первому его зову. Что никто из них не придумал никакой отговорки, что все они отложили свои дела и пришли, как только узнали, что он в беде. Он подумал, что уж кто-кто, а эти люди никогда не предадут, в отличии от подлых девчонок.

— Я вас так люблю, — сказал он им.

Все тут же повернулись в его сторону, а ему стало немного неловко за влажность в своих глазах.

— Ой, Сохатый, ну ты чего, — притворно запричитал Сириус, расплываясь в улыбке.

— Мы тоже тебя любим, Джеймс, — улыбнулся Ремус, а Северус согласно кивнул:

— Только давай без слез.

Сириус не удержался и рассмеялся, тут же оборачиваясь псом, запрыгивая к Джеймсу на диван и облизывая его лицо, под его возмущенные крики. Как всегда думали Мародеры, для Сириуса это единственный не постыдный способ открыто проявить свою любовь.

Дальше вечер пошел немного веселее. Они старательно избегали темы девчонок, отношений и всего, что могло этого хоть как-то касаться. Джеймс заметно развеселел и хотел предложить погулять, но не успел и рта раскрыть.

— Нам пора возвращаться в замок, — сказал Ремус, поднимаясь с дивана.

— Прекрати, Рем, — поморщился Сириус, который уже тоже был навеселе, — раз в месяц решили развлечься, а ты все «пора в замок, пора в замок».

— Ремус совершенно прав, — поддержал того Северус, — к тому же, Джеймсу определенно уже хватит пить.

— Кто это сказал? — усмехнулся Джеймс, — Джеймс только во вкус вошел.

— Когда Сохатый говорит о себе в третьем лице, это верный признак того, что ему пора спать, — мрачно заметил Северус, под громкий смех Сириуса, который решил, что это шутка.

Северус с Ремусом переглянулись, понимая, что отправить этих двоих сейчас в замок задачка не из простых.

— Джеймс, ты помнишь, что тебе утром надо встретиться с Лили? — спросил Ремус.

Джеймс скорчил недовольное лицо.

— Я буду готов принять ее к обеду, — сказал он, — с извинениями. Так ей и передайте.

— А еще у нас первым уроком Трансфигурация, — сказал Северус.

— О, вот Минни расстраивать совсем не хочется! — заплетающимся языком произнес Джеймс, криво усмехаясь. — Замечательная, все-таки, женщина… Будь она моложе лет на двадцать, у Эванс бы и шанса не было.

Сириус опять громко рассмеялся, которого тут же подхватил и Джеймс, смех которого больше походил на истерику.

— Вот Минни, наверное, не ломалась бы столько месяцев, — сказал Джеймс, отдышавшись.

— Ты отвратителен, Джеймс, — произнес Северус, скривив губы, — неужели ты себе это представляешь?

Джеймс этот вопрос проигнорировал.

— А еще Минни в квиддич играла! — воскликнул он. — Вы знали? На позиции охотника. И была лучшей в этом.

— Правда? — удивился Сириус. — Она, наверное, в молодости была очень горячей.

— И как это вообще связано? — проворчал Северус.

— Поэтому, Джеймс, давай ты не будешь расстраивать Минни и явишься завтра на урок вовремя и трезвый, — сказал Ремус.

Джеймс тяжело вздохнул, думая, что Ремус прав, опаздывать и приходить пьяным нельзя.

— Ты прав, Рем, — сказал Джеймс, поднимая на него глаза и начиная улыбаться, — на Трансфигурацию мы завтра не пойдем.

Сириус его с удовольствием поддержал, а Ремус только недовольно головой покачал. Джеймс поднялся с дивана и повернулся к Сириусу.

— У меня появилась идея, — сказал он Сириусу, — пойдемте в «Три метлы»!

Сириус тут же подорвался с радостным криком.

— Вы с ума сошли, — разочарованно протянул Ремус.

— Вы не можете туда пойти, — строго сказал Северус, — вас могут увидеть преподаватели.

— Да не в первый раз! — Джеймс махнул рукой и уже начал надевать свою куртку, в предвкушении повеселиться. — Кто не рискует, тот не пьет, — Джеймс громко икнул, — шампанского. А мы же гриффиндорцы! Риск — это наше все!

— Годрик сейчас в гробу перевернулся, — сказал Северус, с недовольством глядя на друга.

— Сириус, ты же понимаешь, что это плохая идея? — обратился к нему Ремус.

— Почему плохая? — изумился Сириус, — идея прекрасная. Сохатому не помешает отвлечься.

— Сохатому не помешает, — кивнул Джеймс, с трудом застегивая замок.

— Мы не можем пойти с вами, — сказал Северус, глядя то на Джеймса, то на Сириуса, — как-то не хочется вылететь из школы на последнем курсе.

— Все нормально, — Сириус похлопал того по плечу и кивнул на Джеймса, — я за ним прослежу.

— А за тобой-то кто проследит? — спросил у него Ремус.

— Эй, эй, — оскорбился Сириус, — я абсолютно трезв и способен присмотреть за Джеймсом.

Джеймс чуть не растаял от заботы и поддержки друга. Он навалился на его плечо, расплываясь в улыбке и невнятно произнес:

— Да, Бродяга, как стекло.

— Ну, по сравнению с тобой, конечно, — хмыкнул Северус.

— Мам, пап, слушайте, все нормально, — уверенно сказал Сириус, сдерживая смех и глядя на Северуса и Ремуса, — мы погуляем еще немного и вернемся в замок. В самом деле, не в первый раз.

Те на него с сомнением смотрели, пока Джеймс все еще мучался с замком на курке.

— К тому же, еще только недавно был отбой, — продолжил Сириус, — есть шанс встретить Эванс в гостиной. А ей нельзя такого Джеймса видеть, — он повернулся на друга и, заметив его мучения, достал палочку, произнося заклинание, от чего молния тут же застегнулась, а Джеймс растекся в улыбке.

— Ладно, — сказал Ремус, — только, пожалуйста, Сириус, не наделайте глупостей.

— Да никогда! — возмутился он.

Ремус бросил еще один беспокойный взгляд на Джеймса и Сириуса и, вместе с Северусом, скрылся в проходе.

— Ну, что, Сохатый, готов повеселиться? — спросил Сириус, накидывая на себя куртку.

— Сохатый готов, — ответил он.

Они вышли на улицу и направились в сторону Хогсмида. На улице уже была непроглядная тьма, а на черном небе горели сотни тысяч звезд.

— Только посмотри, как красиво, — тихо сказал Джеймс, останавливаясь и глядя в небо.

— Давай мы не будем смотреть на звезды, — усмехнулся Сириус, — ничего голубее придумать невозможно.

Джеймс посмеялся и шатающейся походкой пошел за другом.

Они направились в «Три метлы», предварительно проверив, чтобы там не было преподавателей.

В пабе уже было значительно меньше народу, чем днем, но все равно людно и шумно. Из студентов были только он с Сириусом и еще несколько пуффендуек с седьмого и шестого курсов, которые непонятно каким образом оказались в пабе в такой час. Они сразу все сели за один большой стол, позднее к которому еще присоединились несколько местных жителей.

Для Джеймса это было то, что нужно. Веселая компания, громкая музыка и медовуха, которую разливал им Сириус из-под полы.

После закрытия «Трех метел» загул плавно перетек в «Кабанью голову», все в том же составе.

Джеймс уже полностью потерял счет времени, счет выпитым стаканам огневиски и ощущение реальности. Вокруг все кружилось яркими фейерверками, в голове звучал громкий смех людей, голос Сириуса и джазовые мелодии, которые заполняли бар. Джеймс смотрел на окружающие его счастливые лица и все они сливались в одно большое. Он уже с трудом отдавал отчет своим действиям и с ужасом осознавал, что он, кажется, даже что-то пел и танцевал.

— Эй, Сириус, ты куда? — спросил Джеймс, глядя, как друг поднимается из-за стола и куда-то собирается.

— Я до барной стойки, Джеймс, — усмехнулся он и показал рукой, — это в десяти футах. Вернусь, примерно, через минуту.

Джеймс невнятно пробормотал согласие. Оставаться сейчас без поддержки совсем не хотелось. Тем более, ему не хотелось снова идти танцевать, а Сириус мог бы его удержать от такого опрометчивого решения.

Он проводил Сириуса взглядом и снова повернулся к столу. С другой стороны от него сидели все те же студентки с Пуффендуя. И Джеймс опять порадовался, что это хотя бы не ненавистный синий факультет. Девочки громко смеялись и улыбались ему. Джеймс с трудом растянул губы в улыбке.

Ближе всех к нему сидела, кажется, Элисон. Джеймс уже и не помнил ее имени. У нее были блондинистые волосы, которые слегка отдавали рыжиной. Это наводило на Джеймса тоску. Она пододвинула свой стул совсем вплотную к нему, на что он вопросительно поднял брови. Говорить он уже был не в состоянии. Он заметил, что у нее красивые карие глаза. Совсем, как у него самого. Его гипнотизировал ее взгляд, он даже моргать перестал. Ему казалось, словно ее глаза становятся все больше и больше. Или же, все ближе и ближе. Он, наконец, закрыл свои глаза, не в силах больше поддаваться этому дурману и тут же ощутил на своих губах ее сладко-приторный привкус и мягкие губы. Он приобнял рукой ее голову, прижимая ее ближе к себе и запуская пальцы ей в волосы, ощущая, что они очень тонкие и мягкие.

— Мерлин, что вы творите?! — над головой послышался дикий крик Сириуса, который тут же оттолкнул Джеймса от Элисон. — А ну, пошли вон отсюда, — Сириус орал на студенток, которые перепуганные стали подниматься со своих мест и спешно покидать бар.

Джеймс во все глаза таращился на Сириуса, думая, что он в этот момент напоминает самого дьявола.

И вдруг он осознал, что наделал.

— Нет, нет, — вполголоса произнес он, чувствуя, что не может и вдохнуть.

Он оглянулся на друга. Сириус выпроваживал пуффендуек, продолжая им что-то выговаривать.

— Нет, — Джеймс чувствовал отчаяние. Все опьянение как рукой сняло. — Этого не может быть…

Ему было тошно и мерзко от себя. На губах все еще был привкус этой девицы, от которого его выворачивало.

— Джеймс, идем, пора в замок, — Сириус вернулся и грубо поднял его на ноги.

— Сириус, — тихо сказал он и с отчаяньем в глазах посмотрел на друга.

— Да, ситуация паршивая, — констатировал Сириус, который выглядел необычайно серьезным. — Но и не с таким справлялись, верно?

Джеймс смотрел на него во все глаза, думая, что такой паршивой ситуации у него отродясь не было.

Голову переполняли тысячи мыслей. Он не представлял, как будет смотреть Лили в глаза после этого. Он думал, что Лили и знать-то его не захочет после такого. Что он одним опрометчивым поступком разрушил все то хрупкое, что между ними еще оставалось.

Всю душу заполнил страх, что Лили никогда ему этого не простит.

— Она меня не простит, — сказал Джеймс, дрогнувшим голосом, когда они уже вышли на улицу.

— Она не узнает, — резко сказал Сириус и остановился. — Эванс об этом никогда не узнает, Джеймс. Ясно?

— Что? — у Джеймса и в мыслях не было что-то утаивать от нее. Он уже даже думал, как придет утром к ней с повинной и будет молить о прощении.

— Ничего не было, Джеймс, — сказал Сириус, — да, какая-то пуффендуйка накинулась на тебя с поцелуями, ты отбивался, не очень активно, правда, но этот момент можно опустить…

— Я не буду врать, Лили, — перебил его Джеймс.

— И кому ты сделаешь лучше?! — воскликнул Сириус, но тут же взял себя в руки. — Ты придешь утром к Эванс, извинишься за устроенный концерт в Большом зале и вы снова заживете счастливой жизнью.

— А девки? — спросил Джеймс, кивнув на «Кабанью голову». — Они порог школы не успеют переступить, все разболтают.

— С ними я договорился, болтать они не будут.

Джеймсу абсолютно не нравился этот план, в котором было слишком много дыр. И в котором была необходимость что-то утаивать от Лили.

— Вдруг кто-то еще видел?

— Там было несколько местных, — ответил Сириус, — им наплевать на студентов.

Джеймс молча на него смотрел.

— Я не смогу врать Лили…

— Кому ты сделаешь лучше, признавшись? — опять выпалил Сириус, — ей? Эванс только страдать из-за этого будет, да и доверия уже не будет такого, как раньше.

Джеймс понимал, что Сириус прав в том плане, что Лили будет страдать, если узнает. А этого Джеймс никак не мог допустить. Но врать и иметь секреты от нее он тоже не хотел.

— Слушай, — сказал Сириус, — ничего страшного не произошло. Это всего лишь поцелуй. Ну, с кем не бывает…перебрал немного. К тому же, он был явно не по твоей инициативе, — не очень уверенно добавил Сириус.

— Я себе этого никогда не прощу, — тихо сказал Джеймс, чувствуя, как боль в груди становится все сильнее. Перед глазами так и стояло лицо Лили, которая разочарованно на него смотрела.

— По факту, твоей вины тут даже нет, — сказал Сириус. — Ты не мог этого предвидеть, она сама на тебя накинулась…

— Я в этом даже не уверен. Вдруг это я на нее накинулся?

— Она накинулась, — уверенно сказал Сириус, — я видел.

— Правда? — спросил Джеймс, с надеждой в голосе.

— Да! Ты сидел, улыбался, она наклонилась к тебе, поцеловала. Ты тут же оттолкнул ее от себя, — сказал Сириус, разворачиваясь и идя в замок. Джеймс поспешил следом.

— Правда, так и было? — снова спросил Джеймс, который плохо что помнил.

— Правда, — ответил Сириус, доставая сигареты.

— Тогда это можно рассказать Лили, — вдруг произнес Джеймс, — раз моей вины нет.

Сириус издал протяжный стон и опять остановился.

— Нет, Джеймс, нельзя, — сказал он, — сам факт того, что ты ночью сидел в «Кабанье голове» с какими-то девчонками, очень не понравится Эванс, а то, что одна из них еще и накинулась на тебя…

Сириус опять начал приводить какие-то доводы, в пользу того, что этот секрет должен остаться между ним, Джеймсом, пуффендуйкой и еще пары десятков свидетелей. Джеймс его практически не слушал, думая о том, что он все окончательно испортил.

— Я ей завтра все расскажу, — снова сказал Джеймс, когда они уже подходили к своей гостиной.

— Делай, как знаешь, Джеймс, — недовольно сказал Сириус, — но, по-моему, это ошибка.

— Ошибка то, что я поцеловал эту девку! — выпалил он, — ошибка то, что я днем наорал на Лили и этого…— Джеймс с трудом сдержал грязные ругательства, — весь сегодняшний день — сплошная ошибка!

Не став дожидаться ответа Сириуса, он взлетел по лестнице в спальню.

Ложился спать он с твердым намерением встретиться завтра с Лили, извиниться за свое отвратительное поведение, во всем ей признаться и понести полное наказание за свою вину.


	54. Как трудно быть Блэком

_**Регулус Блэк** _

Регулус всегда знал, что рано или поздно ему придется вступить в брак. Он остался единственным наследником древнейшего рода Блэк. На Сириуса надежды не было, да и тот оказался предателем. Поэтому на Регулуса возлагалась эта прямая обязанность.

Если бы у него был выбор, он бы никогда не женился. Регулус мечтал вступить в ряды Темного Лорда, посвятить свою жизнь борьбе за великое дело. А когда они очистили бы мир от маглов и грязнокровок, вернули себе свои права и получили полную власть, Регулус хотел заняться наукой.

Он с ранних лет тяготел к знаниям, был любознателен и многим интересовался. Круг его увлечений был очень разнообразен и велик, но больше всего он любил артефакторику, рунологию и точные науки, которые он изучал самостоятельно. Регулусу нравилось проводить время за интересной книгой, нравилось познавать границы магии и выходить за ее пределы. Изучать теорию и практику, как Светлой магии, так и Темной.

Он никогда не считал Темную магию чем-то ужасным и требующим осуждения. Да, возможно, некоторые практики темных искусств были ужасны, но в большинстве своем, они были совершенно безобидны.

Как правило, к темным искусствам относили все чары, заклинания и ритуалы, что были основаны на крови. Но основная масса этого волшебства была крайне полезной, начиная от чар поиска и заканчивая наложением защиты на дом.

Регулус рано понял, что волшебники относят к темным искусствам все, что может навредить, но если подумать, то даже элементарной Левиосой можно убить человека, в то время, как темные чары зачастую более полезны и эффективны в решении различных проблем. Но многие их почему-то боятся. Хотя, если и практиковать темную магию регулярно, это откладывает некоторый отпечаток на душу и физическое здоровье, но по сравнению с тем, что ты получаешь взамен, такой ущерб незначителен.

Противоположный пол, в отличие от науки, Регулуса никогда не интересовал. Все его однокурсницы были поверхностные, недалекие клуши, не имеющие своего мнения. Регулусу с ними всегда было скучно и тоскливо. Ему, безусловно, льстило их внимание и обожание, но это быстро надоедало. Поэтому он свел любое общение с ними к нулю настолько, насколько это возможно.

Единственные девушки, с которыми Регулус регулярно общался, были его кузины.

Ему нравилась Нарцисса. Она была утонченной и не глупой. Истинная леди. Нарцисса всех очаровывала своей нежностью и красотой. При всей ее холодной внешности, рядом он всегда чувствовал себя окруженным заботой и теплотой. Между ними всегда были близкие и доверительные отношения. Она была хрупкой, словно цветок, и всегда звонко смеялась. Регулусу нравилось слушать, как она играет на рояле. Смотреть, как ее тонкие длинные пальчики так и бегают по клавишам, выдавая волшебные звуки. В детстве они часто проводили время вдвоем. И он даже немного ревновал, когда Нарциссу выдали замуж за Люциуса Малфоя. Партия была, безусловно, удачной. Да и Нарцисса, кажется, его любила. Но со временем их общение с кузиной практически сошло на нет. Они лишь изредка писали друг другу письма и виделись на семейных приемах.

Старшая сестра Нарциссы — Андромеда, в принципе, тоже была не так плоха, но она оказалась предательницей рода и ее выжгли с семейного гобелена, когда она вышла замуж за грязнокровку Тонкса и родила ему дочь. Андромеда тоже была умна и хороша собой, но была более своенравной и непокорной. И хоть она всегда хорошо относилась к Регулусу, больше любила она Сириуса и чаще общалась с ним. Они устраивали гонки на метлах и вечно проказничали на семейных приемах, чем выводили из себя родителей. Регулус не одобрял такое поведение, но втайне всегда мечтал к ним присоединиться.

Их старшая сестра — Беллатриса, нравилась Регулусу меньше всего. Он ее побаивался, но, тем не менее, уважал. Беллатриса не уступала сестрам в красоте, но ее привлекательность была грубой и навязчивой. К тому же, она обладала настоящим блэковским безумием. В этом она напоминала Регулусу его старшего брата. Единственное, что Регулусу нравилось в Беллатрисе, это ее преданность семейным принципам и Темному Лорду. Беллатриса была одержима идеей «очистить мир от грязи». Она вышла замуж за такого же маниакального человека — Рудольфуса Лестрейнджа, который был значительно старше Беллатрисы. Регулус знал, что это брак по расчету и подозревал, что кузину связывает некие отношения с младшим братом Рудольфуса — Рабастаном, с которым Беллатриса вместе училась. Но он оставил свои догадки при себе, думая, что вмешиваться в личную жизнь Беллатрисы захочет только самоубийца.

Когда Регулусу сообщили, что в скором времени его ожидает помолвка, он не удивился, хотя особой радости и не выказал. Госпожа Блэк вызвала его к себе в самом конце летних каникул, чтобы поделиться сей радостной новостью.

— Это большая удача, Регулус, — сказала она ему, — мы нашли тебе достойную партию. Ее семья из древнего и могущественного рода. Заботятся о чистоте крови, имеют внушительное состояние и поддерживают Темного Лорда. Более достойной кандидатуры не найти на всем материке!

Регулус слушал все это с равнодушным лицом. Он знал, что мама кого попало в семью не примет. На ее вкус всегда можно было положиться.

В конце она сообщила, что помолвка назначена на конец декабря и отпустила его.

В тот вечер он провел несколько часов, изучая родословную своей будущей невесты. И не мог не отметить, что она поражает своей чистотой и могуществом. Весь ее род так и пестрил яркими и выдающимися личностями. Все прошлые невесты, что ходили к ним свататься каждое лето, казались безродными дворнягами в сравнении с ней. Регулуса также порадовало, что все ее предки имеют французские и греческие корни, а значит, с Блэками они не пересекаются, что было большой редкостью и, как про себя отмечал Регулус, большой удачей.

Спустя пару дней ему удалось встретиться и с ее семьей. Он жалел, что не было ее, но, тем не менее, все равно был рад познакомиться с ее родителями и братом. При встрече обсудили, что в конце декабря состоится помолвка, а также подписание кровного договора, который наложит на них определенные обязанности. Это была стандартная процедура в аристократических кругах, но от Регулуса не укрылось, что, если ее родители были рады предстоящей помолвке, то ее брат заметно нервничал, он несколько раз изучал договор и даже настоял на нескольких поправках и в конце, как показалось Регулусу, все равно остался недоволен. В целом, ее родители оставили о себе наилучшее впечатление, после чего Регулусу не терпелось встретить и ее саму.

Регулус помнил, когда впервые после каникул увидел потенциальную невесту.

Первого сентября она сидела напротив него. Регулус не думал, что один только вид этой девушки способен его смутить. Он не сразу смог оторвать от нее взгляда. Ее выразительные глаза, ее мимика, подвижность лица и чрезмерная резкость движений, притягивали взгляд. Снова и снова.

Он с удовольствием отмечал, что она держится очень гордо и уверенно, под стать положению своей семьи. У нее были безупречные манеры и внутренний шарм, который бросался в глаза.

Регулус в тот вечер не мог долго уснуть, вспоминая, как в ее волосах сверкали отблески сотен свечей Большого зала.

Как понял Регулус, о приближающейся помолвке она была не в курсе. И следующие несколько недель он посвятил изучению ее привычек и постоянно наблюдал за ней, думая, как ему с ней поближе познакомиться.

Он наблюдал, как она приходит на завтраки в Большой зал и всегда берет овсяную кашу, добавляя в нее ягодный джем.

Наблюдал, как она устраивается в кресле в общей гостиной и делает уроки. Она всегда садилась на самом освещенном месте и окружала себя множеством свечей, а то и вовсе затапливала камин, от которого исходил такой непривычный для слизеринцев жар. Поначалу его всегда поражало, что камин она растапливала обычным магловским способом — сооружала горку из поленьев, клала бересту и комки пергамента и поджигала спичками, хотя было достаточно одного движения палочкой. Многие слизеринцы смотрели на это с недоумением, но смеяться над ней никто не решался.

Наблюдал, как она сидит на голгофе на переменах и просто смотрит в небо. В такие моменты она выглядела очень потерянной и одинокой, как будто была далеко-далеко отсюда.

Он видел, как она сдружилась с Като Руквудом, который слыл на их факультете мальчиком со странностями и одиночкой, который никого к себе не подпускает. После этого он приложил все свои силы, чтобы тоже сдружиться с Като и быть к ней ближе. Это не составило особого труда, как оказалось, у них с Като довольно много общих интересов, в том числе, и она.

Чем больше Регулус наблюдал за ней, тем больше замечал, что она похожа на его брата. Они были похожи своим характером и нравом. Та же вспыльчивость и эмоциональность. Задиристость и бунтарство. Непоколебимая вера в свои принципы, которые шли в разрез с идеологией семьи. Только если его брат искренне верил в свои убеждения, то она, похоже, перечила семье просто из вредности.

Она даже ядовито ухмылялась на один бок, точь-в-точь, как Сириус. И этот безумный блеск в глазах. Регулус его уже видел.

Не проходило и вечера в гостиной, чтобы она с кем-нибудь не поругалась. Многие чистокровные начали выказывать свое недовольство ее поведением. Регулуса это серьезно беспокоило. Беспокоило ее поведение и беспокоило, что ей могут навредить. Он редко высказывал свое мнение на их факультетских собраниях, считая, что слишком много чести, но если такое случалось, к нему всегда прислушивались и с ним всегда считались, поэтому пришлось всех предупредить, чтобы ее оставили в покое и не трогали. К счастью, лишних вопросов задавать никто не стал.

Конечно, проще было бы сказать всем, что она его будущая невеста. Но он не хотел порождать нелепые слухи, которые обязательно бы появились. Не хотел стать объектом обсуждений и сплетен. К тому же, некоторые девушки запросто могли ей навредить из ревности, такое уже случалось и он не хотел лишний раз рисковать. И самое главное, он надеялся, что сможет ей понравится еще до того, как она узнает о помолвке.

Едва он разобрался с одной проблемой, возникла другая. Его приятель — Барти Крауч младший вдруг неожиданно воспылал к ней чувствами. Регулус знал, что у Барти чувства как появляются, так и тут же проходят, но его все равно нервировал и напрягал его интерес к ней. Ему пришлось сильно постараться, чтобы отвлечь его внимание от нее, постоянно подсовывая ему все новых девушек. Однако это не всегда помогало, и временами он вновь начинал обращать на нее внимание, из-за чего Регулусу постоянно приходилось следить за ним, чтобы он не позволял себе лишнего.

Вдобавок к этому, появилась еще одна, более серьезная проблема. Он видел, что к ней начал проявлять интерес еще и Сириус. А учитывая их схожесть и кобелиный характер брата, он переживал, что они влюбятся друг в друга. К его величайшему облегчению, этого не произошло, и они возненавидели друг друга. Регулус не знал, что именно между ними случилось, но видел, с какой ненавистью они смотрят друг на друга, стоит им оказаться поблизости. Видел, с каким отвращением она говорила о Сириусе, когда у того был день рождения.

Ее открытая ненависть к его брату не единственное, что привлекло его внимание в тот вечер. К тому времени он уже знал, что она очень слабый, если не сказать никудышный, волшебник. И хоть он и не питал уважения к таким людям, подумал, что сможет с этим смириться. Но в тот вечер случилось нечто странное — от простейшего заклинания вызова огня вспыхнула вся голгофа. Регулус знал, что у слабого волшебника так никогда не получилось бы. Не может быть такого, что в одно мгновение у тебя не выходит вызвать легкий огонек, а в другой ты зажигаешь всю округу в радиусе нескольких десятков футов.

Регулус серьезно занялся этим вопросом. Он помнил, как пару лет назад в домашней библиотеке читал о подобных случаях и попросил отца прислать ему нужные книги. Все его опасения подтвердились — на ней стоял магический блок. Древняя и очень сложная магия, которая непроизвольно накладывается матерью на ребенка в момент его рождения. Таких случаев в мире зафиксировано не более десятка и последний такой волшебник жил более сотни лет назад.

В книгах говорилось, что в момент рождения, особенно при трудных или преждевременных родах, на ребенка может наложиться магический блок, не позволяющий ребенку колдовать. Магия эта не имеет следов и обнаружить его практически невозможно. Увидеть подобный блок может только очень сильный волшебник или же мощный артефакт.

В книгах был и ритуал, с помощью которого данный блок можно снять. Регулус приходил в ужас, читая, что необходимо сделать. Даже с его лояльным отношением к темным искусствам, описанное приводило его в шок. Он понимал, что она вряд ли на такое пойдет. К тому же, более половины волшебников, с которых снимали блок, не смогли пережить такой ритуал.

Но оставлять все, как есть, тоже было опасно. В момент сильного физического или эмоционального потрясения, блок может слететь самостоятельно, выпустив наружу всю магию. И чем сильнее потенциал волшебника, чем больше в нем копилось магии, и чем сильнее было потрясение, тем больше шанс летального исхода. А учитывая, что она из могущественного рода, можно предположить, что она и сама не слабая. И беря во внимание ее эмоциональную нестабильность, можно полагать, что такой взрыв она не переживет.

Регулус зашел в тупик, не зная, что и делать. Но после долгих размышлений и прикидывая всевозможные варианты, он решил, что после свадьбы он сможет уговорить ее на ритуал. К этому времени он уже смог тщательно изучить его, выявить все ошибки, что допускали, и даже найти некоторые пути обхода наиболее жестоких деталей.

А пока придется ждать ритуал, ей необходимо обеспечить спокойную и размеренную жизнь, без психозов и нервных потрясений.

Пока он втайне занимался изучением ритуала, они смогли с ней поближе сдружиться. Ему нравилось сидеть рядом, когда она играла на своем магловском инструменте или в шахматы с Като. Нравилось слушать ее колкие комментарии и их с Като рассуждения о неважном. Регулус еще ни с кем не чувствовал себя так свободно и легко. Разве что только с Сириусом в далеком детстве.

Единственное, что его смущало, так это то, что она не поддерживает Темного Лорда. С другой стороны, она и не выступала против него, что немного утешало. Хотя ее оскорбления в адрес его кумира, были весьма обидными. А то, что она называла Пожирателей Смерти — псами и вовсе вызывало в нем волну негодования. Впрочем, Регулус решил, что это можно пережить. К тому же, злиться на нее он не мог.

Он с превеликим удовольствием делал за нее все эссе, что им задавали. И если раньше он никогда не опустился бы до подобного, то сейчас радовался любой возможности побыть к ней ближе. К тому же, ему и правда было интересно изучать программу за следующий курс.

Помимо этого, у него появилась еще одна забота — сказка о трех братьях. Регулус никогда не воспринимал всерьез сказки Барда Бидля, но ее рассказ о том, что ее дед и правда сотрудничал с Грин-де-Вальдом и что есть вероятность существования Даров Смерти, заставил его пересмотреть свое отношение к этому. Он не подал виду, что заинтересовался этим, чтобы не вызывать лишних подозрений. Но он долго размышлял над этим и изучал вопрос, по итогу которого выяснил, что Грин-де-Вальд действительно охотился за некими уникальными артефактами. И что есть мнение, что он и правда владел непобедимой палочкой.

К сожалению, информации по самим Дарам Смерти из доступных книг, что хранились в библиотеке Хогвартса, был только довольно новый экземпляр сказок Барда Бидля, из которых он не узнал ничего нового. Но, как он помнил, в их домашней библиотеке хранится один из самых первых экземпляров, написанный рунами, и вот в нем-то Регулус надеялся найти что-нибудь полезное. И решил, что займется этим на рождественских каникулах.

Когда они с ней уже довольно сблизились, Регулус решил, что стоит перейти к более активным действиям. Вначале он хотел пригласить ее в Хогсмид, но малодушно струсил. И тут он удачно вспомнил о дядиных дневниках.

Еще год назад Регулусу по наследству перешли записи его дяди — Альфарда Блэка. Регулус изучал их все лето и продолжал изучать в школе. Дневников было пара десятков. Многие из них были сильно потрепаны, некоторые страницы порваны, и записи плохо читались. Поэтому Регулус решил заново их переписать, поскольку в них хранилась уникальная и ценная информация.

Самые первые дневники были на английском. Их было всего пара штук, и они описывали первые курсы дядиной учебы в Хогвартсе. Они ровным счетом не содержали ничего интересного.

Старшие курсы учебы написаны на французском. Дневника было уже три, и в них часто можно было найти нечто интересное. В основном дядя писал о вечеринках и собраниях, проводимых Томом. Описывалось то, чему Том их обучал на этих собраниях и его политике. Проведя несложное расследование, он легко выяснил, что Том — это Том Реддл, который впоследствии стал Волан-де-Мортом. Когда Регулус об этом только узнал, для него это стало большим потрясением. Он всегда думал, что его кумир — чистокровный волшебник. Но он быстро смирился с тем, что Том — полукровка и даже стал его больше уважать. Все-таки, добиться успеха при таком происхождении наверняка довольно сложно.

Последние дневники, которых было примерно с дюжину, описывали дядину жизнь уже после обучения в Хогвартсе. Все они были написаны рунным шифром и содержали исключительно научные исследования и встречи, которые изредка продолжал проводить Том. С этими дневниками у Регулуса возникли некоторые трудности. Часть из них была написана известными ему рунами, в переводе которых у него не возникло никаких трудностей, но большая часть дневников была написана древним языком рун, который уже давно не используется. Регулус не смог найти их расшифровку ни в домашней библиотеке, ни в библиотеке Хогвартса. Просить о помощи он никого не мог, потому что в дневниках была редкая и, как он предполагал, опасная, информация, которая не предназначена для чужих глаз. Регулус подозревал, что расшифровка этих рун должна быть в библиотеке дяди в его поместье, но когда он туда явился в последние дни летних каникул, на поместье уже были наложены дополнительные защитные чары и попасть внутрь он не смог. Регулус из-за этого расстроился, и с иронией заметил, что Сириусу хотя бы хватило мозгов наложить дополнительную защиту. В итоге, расшифровку этих дневников пришлось отложить до лучших времен.

И вот, когда Регулус сел переписывать дневники с французского его вдруг осенила мысль, что можно попросить о помощи свою будущую невесту. Он, как и любой представитель аристократии, свободно мог изъясняться на французском языке, но решил, что будет неплохо провести время с ней вдвоем.

Он долго набирался смелости перед этим и, к его счастью, она согласилась и даже не заподозрила подвоха.

Регулус был счастлив провести с ней вечер.

Он восхищался тем, как умело и гармонично она сочетает в себе гордость и благородство, и тут же, нахальство, грубость и резкость. Его завораживал ее голос, яркие глаза и изящество движений. Ему нравилось, что в ней сполна небрежного аристократизма, которое так отличает ее от других.

Регулус и не думал, что в обществе девушки он способен чувствовать себя так свободно и непринужденно. Она не обращала внимания ни на его положение в обществе, ни на его счет в банке, ни на его успехи и родословную. И хоть Регулус и гордился всем вышеперечисленным, ему нравилось, что не это является решающим фактором для нее. Что она помогает ему не из каких-либо корыстных целей, а потому, что, возможно, ей нравится сам Регулус. Это вселяло некоторую надежду в него, в которую он и сам пока боялся поверить.

Будь на ее месте другая, Регулус бы хотел, чтобы она с большим почтением относилась к нему, чтила свой род и чистоту крови. Выражала уважение семейным ценностям и обычаям. Была скромна, умна и вежлива. Но она была совершенно другой и неповторимой. Регулусу она казалась самой особенной на свете.

Время за переводом пролетело в один миг, и Регулус немного опечалился, когда пришла пора расставаться. Он хотел сделать еще одну попытку пригласить ее в Хогсмид, но опять не решился. Ему казалось, весь его гордый и величественный вид теряется, когда он смотрит в ее глаза, которые глядят с вызовом и усмешкой. Словно она видит его насквозь. Может и правда видит. До Регулуса дошли слухи, что она владеет легилименцией. А это считается очень сложным разделом магии. Регулус и сам немного преуспел в этом деле.

Прошлым летом Беллатриса взялась обучать его окклюменции и легилименции. Учеба продвигалась медленно. Под руководством сумасшедшей кузины ему было не по себе. Она часто проникала в самую глубину его сознания, вытаскивая на поверхность все его страхи и детские обиды. Регулуса это только расстраивало, а не подстегивало лучше защищать свое сознание. Поэтому, когда он вернулся в школу и продолжил занятия самостоятельно, дело пошло куда быстрее и продуктивнее.

В тот вечер Регулус в первый раз подумал, что он будет счастлив на ней жениться.

***

_(Все то же воскресенье ч. IV)_

В то злосчастное воскресенье многие вещи случились с Регулусом впервые.

Когда Регулус увидел ее в объятиях своего брата, он впервые испытал всепоглощающую ярость. Еще никогда ему не хотелось наброситься на человека и придушить того собственными руками.

Он впервые чувствовал, как злоба поднимается в его душе, вытесняя все остальные чувства.

Регулус тогда с большим трудом совладал со своими эмоциями. Он не мог позволить, чтобы она и Сириус заподозрили о его чувствах, которые он тщательно скрывал. К тому же, выйдет замуж она все равно за него, а не за Сириуса, для которого она была очередной игрушкой.

Чуть позднее Регулус с отвращением осознал, что между ней и Сириусом, скорее всего, нечто большее, чем просто поцелуи. В гостиной Слизерина уже давно ходят слухи, что его брат кого-то завел себе на их факультете и часто наведывается в женские спальни. Регулус сплетни никогда не слушал, особенно, если они касались Сириуса, но теперь ему многое стало понятно.

Вечером Регулус впервые напился. Купив в «Кабаньей голове» сомнительного качества огневиски, он заперся в пустом классе на западной башне и в одиночестве пил. Он всегда считал подобное времяпрепровождение уделом неудачников или таких, как его братец. Но сегодня ему требовалось забыться.

В глубине души он знал, что она и Сириус больше подходят друг другу, но надеялся, что они не смогут быть вместе, не убив однажды друг друга. Они были слишком похожи, а такой союз ни к чему хорошему не приведет.

За прошедшие три месяца Регулус свыкся с мыслью, что они поженятся и даже был этому рад. Он так привык общаться с ней и видеть ее каждое утро. И Регулус понимал, что он уже начал влюбляться в нее. Эти чувства были для него незнакомы, но он знал, что это именно любовь. Потому что все те эмоции, что он испытывает к ней, ни на что другое не походили.

Он любил ее горящий взгляд. Он всегда чувствовал, как внутри него разливается тепло, стоит ему посмотреть ей в глаза. Любил, когда она собирала волосы в высокую прическу, открыв тонкую и длинную шею, на которой виднелось множество родинок. Любил, когда она смеется, немного запрокинув голову назад. Ему нравилась ее манера четко выговаривать каждое слово. И он сходил с ума от ее изредка проскальзывающего французского акцента. Ему нравилось, что на все у нее есть свое мнение, которое она с упорством отстаивает. Ему нравилось, что она всегда держится гордо и уверенно, не проявляя слабости, как настоящий представитель древнего рода. Он любил в ней ее уверенность и смелость, которых порой так недоставало ему самому. Он любил ее искренность и умение сопереживать, что делало ее такой человечной и такой для него непривычной. Она даже злилась забавно. Он любил ее колкие комментарии, касательно его исследований, и любил слушать ее рассуждения о разных пустяках. Но больше всего он любил, когда она звала его Регси. Каждый раз, когда она к нему так обращалась, у него дыхание перехватывало. Из ее уст его имя звучало всегда по-особенному, вселяя надежду, что также по-особенному она относится и к нему самому.

Поначалу его пугали, но он уже с этим свыкся и успел полюбить те эмоции, что она в нем вызывает. Она стала словно тем самым горящим камином, в вечно прохладной слизеринской гостиной, окутывая все теплом, но не обжигая, создавая уют и притягивая к себе.

С этим чувством в его душе поднималось еще одно. Ненависть к брату. Регулус никогда не питал ненависти к Сириусу, но один только вид, как он ее касается и целует, поднимал в нем целый ураган гневных чувств. Ему казалось, он легко способен убить в таком состоянии. Ему потребовалось несколько часов, чтобы успокоиться и взять себя в руки. Он убедил себя, что Сириус не способен ни на что серьезное, а потому может играться с ней, сколько хочет, все равно ему это скоро надоест.

Регулус убеждал себя, что она не попадает в категорию девушек, которых предпочитает Сириус. В школе была определенная группа легкодоступных девиц, которыми Сириус перебирал не по одному кругу. Брат никогда не утруждал себя ухаживаниями, никогда даже пальцем не шевелил, чтобы добиться внимания какой-либо девушки, и всегда брал только то, что само плыло ему в руки. Таких девушек было немного, но у Регулуса они не вызывали никакого уважения.

Для него, конечно, оставалось загадкой, как София, со своей гордостью и независимостью, попала в их число. Но Регулус и тут смог найти для себя выгоду. Он надеялся, что после того, как Сириус наиграется с ней, после того, как подло бросит ее, он — Регулус, будет только выигрышнее смотреться на его фоне. Их брак в любом случае неизбежен, и даже Сириус не сможет этому помешать.

Их отношения с Сириусом давно стали портиться. С каждым годом они становились все холоднее. Сириус предпочитает делать вид, что никакого брата у него и вовсе нет, а Регулус старательно делает вид, что его это совершенно не беспокоит.

В детстве у них были очень близкие, настоящие братские отношения, но после поступления Сириуса на Гриффиндор, он стал невыносим. Он стал более нахальным, постоянно перечил и дерзил родителям. Устраивал семье бунты. Несколько раз сбегал из дома, устраивал погромы и подставлял родителей. На семейных приемах всегда поддерживал предательницу Андромеду и устраивал совсем не шуточные дуэли с Беллатрисой. Он носил дешевую магловскую одежду, слушал магловскую музыку, сквернословил, курил, вел себя непристойно и грубо.

Регулус был в шоке, когда увидел в спальне брата вульгарные снимки девушек-маглов и не менее вульгарный гриффиндорский стяг, закрывавший целую стену. Он не понимал, почему родители его терпят с таким несносным характером и с таким неуважением к своим предкам. Но все оказалось на поверхности. Сириуса любили. Как бы ни кричала на него мать, но он был ее первенцем и любимцем. Он хоть и был настоящим исчадием ада, но он всегда проявлял характер истинного Блэка, что не могли не заметить родители. К тому же, Сириус обладал выдающимися способностями в магии.

Когда Сириус покидал дом, мать кричала ему вслед, чтобы он не думал возвращаться, что она лишит его всего, что он имеет. Его уход и правда разбил сердце матери. Но Регулус знал, стоит Сириусу явиться на пороге их дома, состроить щенячий взгляд и его примут обратно. Примут с распростёртыми объятиями. Регулус считал, его и вполовину не любили так, как Сириуса.

Да, родители любили Регулуса, заботились о нем, занимались его воспитанием и образованием. Но их мать никогда не смотрела на него так, как на Сириуса. На того она всегда глядела с гордостью и нежностью, как на лучшее свое творение. На светских приемах она всегда хвасталась его успехами и закрывала глаза на многие вещи, которые не были позволены Регулусу.

Регулус всегда стремился показать родителям, что он ничуть не хуже брата, он вел себя подобающе представителю древнего рода, получал «превосходно» по всем предметам и был лучшим на курсе. Но каждый раз только убеждался, что Сириус и умнее, и привлекательнее, и талантливее. Сириус более смелый и дерзкий, он без труда всех очаровывал и не оставлял никого равнодушным, ему все давалось легко и без малейших усилий. Регулус никогда не завидовал брату, он его искренне любил, но ему хотелось, чтобы хотя бы раз родители говорили о нем с такой же гордостью, как о Сириусе.

После побега брата многое изменилось в жизни Регулуса. За последние полтора года мать сильно постарела и похудела. Стала огрызаться на него по любым пустякам. Потеряла интерес к приемам и светской жизни, частью которой она раньше с удовольствием была. С его отцом практически не разговаривает. Да и сам Орион все реже покидает свой кабинет.

После ухода Сириуса дом словно умер. Жизнь в нем, если не замерла, то стала протекать очень медленно. Когда Сириус был дома, внутри всегда что-то взрывалось, что-то падало и шумело. Всегда были крики, скандалы, проклятья и его громкий лающий смех. Жизнь в доме кипела и бурлила, взрываясь тысячами фейерверков.

Регулус не хотел этого признавать, но ему очень не хватало старшего брата. Того брата, который в детстве читал ему сказки Барда Бидля, который показывал ему фокусы и устраивал мелкие шалости над домовыми эльфами на радость маленькому Регулусу. Брата, который втайне от родителей таскал ему шоколадные трюфели, которые он мог захотеть посреди ночи. Брата, который впервые прокатил его на скоростной метле и привил любовь к полетам. Брата, который всегда заступался за него, когда дразнила Беллатриса. Брата, который всегда приходил в его комнату и спал с ним, когда ему было страшно из-за ночной грозы. Ему не хватало их ночных разговоров, их различных безумств, на которые его всегда подбивал Сириус, их совместных прогулок и полетов. Не хватало его заботы и поддержки.

Регулус не знал, в какой момент все вдруг изменилось. Вероятно, когда Сириус поступил на Гриффиндор и встретил там Поттера. Регулус его ненавидел. Джеймс Поттер был предателем и осквернителем рода, что многое о нем говорило. Поттер был нахал, выпендрежник и кретин. Один только взгляд на этого вечно лохматого и неряшливого недоумка заставлял Регулуса закипать от обиды и несправедливости. Поттер и Сириус всегда были вместе, вместе веселились, учились, устраивали проказы. Многие в школе называли их братьями и смотрели на них со слезами умиления на глазах. Регулуса это очень задевало. Теперь уже Поттер был человеком, с которым Сириус веселится, которому доверяет свои тайны и страхи. Поттер — это тот человек, за которого Сириус, не раздумывая, умрет. При этом Поттер был еще и ловцом и соперником Регулуса в квиддиче. И как бы хорош Регулус не был в игре, Поттеру он всегда проигрывал. Проиграл и своего брата.

Когда Регулус ехал поступать в Хогвартс, Сириус уговаривал его поступать на Гриффиндор, говорил, что если ему удалось уговорить Шляпу, то и Регулусу удастся. Но маленького Регулуса брал неописуемый страх, представляя реакцию матери на это. В памяти еще были слишком свежи воспоминания, когда к ним домой прилетела сова с известием о поступлении старшего на Гриффиндор.

И к величайшему ужасу Регулуса, когда пришла пора надевать Шляпу, она ему предложила Когтевран. Предлагала настойчиво и убедительно, не рассматривая других вариантов. Но ему, все-таки, удалось уговорить Шляпу. Уговорить отправить его на Слизерин.

После этого Сириус совсем про него забыл. И если у Регулуса еще была слабая надежда, что когда они вместе будут в Хогвартсе, они снова начнут общаться с братом, как и раньше, то все эти мечты рухнули. Сириусу больше нравилось проводить время в компании своих новых друзей, состоящих из предателей, полукровок и мутантов, чем с родным братом.

Регулус так и не смог до конца с этим смириться. И все еще лелеял надежду, что Сириус однажды одумается и вернется в семью. Он даже готов был закрыть глаза на то, что Сириус собирается принять другую сторону в предстоящей войне. Он скучал по брату и не представлял, какое чудо должно произойти, чтобы все вернуть.

Неожиданно дверь в класс распахнулась и на пороге показалась она.

— София? — удивленно спросил Регулус.


	55. Двойное наказание

_**София де Бланк** _

— София? — на нее затуманенным взглядом смотрел младший Блэк.

Она зашла внутрь и осмотрелась.

— Что ты тут делаешь?

— У меня к тебе…тот же вопрос, — сказал Регулус, запнувшись на секунду.

— Я относила Флитвику свое эссе, за которое тебе, кстати, большое спасибо, — начала говорить София, — проходила мимо, услышала чью-то ругань. Решила заглянуть. Никак не ожидала, что ты можешь так грязно ругаться, Регси.

София улыбнулась и подошла к подоконнику, на котором сидел нетрезвый Регулус. Рядом с ним стояла практически пустая бутылка огневиски.

Ее позабавил внешний вид младшего Блэка. Обычно гордый и надменный, без единой пылинки и складочки на мантии, с идеально уложенными волосами и непроницаемой маской на лице, сейчас он выглядел весьма жалко. Прическа растрепалась, словно туда постоянно запускали пальцы. Некогда белая рубашка была в пятнах от огневиски. Мантия распахнута и сдвинута набок. А на лице прискорбное выражение, будто кто-то умер.

— Что отмечаешь?

Он лишь дернул плечами и снова приложился к бутылке.

— Будешь? — он протянул ей огневиски и в упор посмотрел на нее.

— Не откажусь, — София запрыгнула рядом с ним на подоконник и взяла бутылку. Сделав небольшой глоток, она поставила бутылку подальше от Регулуса, который все еще не сводил с нее взгляда.

_Это у них такая семейная привычка идиотская или что?_

Стараясь не замечать столь пристальное внимание, она достала сигарету и взглянула на Регулуса.

— Огоньку не найдется, молодой человек? — спросила она, слегка улыбнувшись.

Регулус достал волшебную палочку, на кончике которой тут же вспыхнул огонь.

— Где ты это взяла? — спросил он, с недовольством глядя, как она прикуривает, — опять.

— У Блэка, — София осторожно взглянула на него. Она не знала, что Регулус подумал, когда увидел ее с его братом. София только надеялась, что он не разозлился на нее из-за того, что она рассказала Блэку про перевод с французского. И на то, что Регулус не станет никому рассказывать об увиденном.

— Он и не заметит пропажи, — добавила София, — хочешь?

Регулус усмехнулся, взял прикуренную сигарету из ее рук и сильно затянулся. Прикрыв глаза, он медленно выдохнул. София с интересом наблюдала, как он сделал еще две затяжки, все так же не открывая глаз.

— Пожалуй, я больше не буду, — он вернул ей сигарету, — пасть еще ниже я уже не могу.

— Ханжа, — фыркнула София, забирая сигарету и с удовольствием затягиваясь.

Она села к нему лицом, сложив ноги на подоконник и внимательно посмотрев на него. С Регулусом определенно что-то происходило. Ей еще не доводилось видеть его в таком состоянии. Любопытство разгоралось с каждой секундой все сильнее.

— Так что произошло, Регси? — снова спросила она.

Регулус долго молчал, не выдавая никаких эмоций. София уже даже успела докурить и хотела вновь спросить его, как он повернулся и сказал:

— Ты когда-нибудь любила, София?

Ее удивил этот вопрос, но она, не раздумывая, ответила:

— Oui, — ответила она по-французски, но вспомнив о его проблеме с языками, сказала: — Да.

Регулус смотрел на нее, не моргая, и пристально вглядываясь в лицо.

— И…это действительно…так больно? — спросил он.

София на мгновение замолчала, обдумывая ответ. Она любила Джори. Любила открыто и бескорыстно. Любила взаимно. Пожалуй, их любовь с ним была самым светлым чувством, встретить которое везет далеко не всем. Но в ее жизни и была совершенно другая любовь. Она даже не рискнула бы назвать ее именно так. Скорее это была страсть, безумство и зависимость, которые сводят тебя с ума. Попробовав которые однажды, ты уже не способен обходиться без.

И в том и в другом случаях она уже натерпелась боли и страданий.

— Не без этого, — ответила она.

Она смотрела на Регулуса. Он выглядел таким потерянным и несчастным. И вдруг она все поняла.

— Ты влюбился, Регси? — спросила София, улыбнувшись уголками губ.

— Это далеко не просто влюбленность, София, — резко ответил Регулус. Он сидел, опустив голову, волосы свисали, полностью скрыв лицо.

— Эй, — София протянула руку, собираясь убрать пряди с его лица. Неожиданно он вскинул голову и устремил на нее свой ясный взгляд. София видела, как его зрачки стали еще шире. — Все нормально?

Его взгляд длился лишь мгновенье. Он тут же отвернулся и вновь уставился в пол, неопределенно хмыкнув.

— Нормально.

Сколько она уже общается с Регулусом, он никогда не говорил то, что было у него на уме. Он всегда тщательно следил за своими словами и эмоциями, не позволяя другим сблизиться с ним. Вот и сейчас, его что-то очень беспокоит, но сказать об этом он не может, не привыкнув ни с кем делиться своими чувствами.

София знала, что у Регулуса нет близких друзей в школе. У него есть несколько приятелей, но по большей части он всегда один. Один приходит на завтрак, один сидит в гостиной. Один ходит в библиотеку. София не понаслышке знала, каково это, когда не с кем поговорить. Каково, когда нет друга, готового тебя поддержать и утешить. Каково это, когда ты один в целом мире.

Регулус всегда выглядел таким высокомерным и холодным. Человеком, которому не нужна ничья помощь и ничье общество. Но сейчас, сняв с лица свое надменное безразличие, он выглядел глубоко несчастным и одиноким мальчиком. Ей было до боли в груди жаль Регулуса. Он напоминал ей саму себя, когда пропал Джори, и когда она осталась совершенно одна во всем мире.

Но она не представляла, как его утешить и чем помочь. Не знала, что нужно говорить и как себя вести.

Она спросила первое пришедшее в голову, надеясь его хотя бы просто разговорить.

— Так ты из-за какой-то девчонки убиваешься? — спросила она, — ни за что не поверю, что ты кого-то не можешь заполучить. За тобой ведь толпами бегают.

— Нет, из-за нее я не убиваюсь, — довольно грубо ответил он, — она все равно будет моей.

София еле сдержалась, чтобы не закатить глаза, думая о том, что блэковская самоуверенность не знает границ.

— А из-за чего тогда?

Регулус ничего не отвечал, все так же молча глядя в пол.

— Регси…

— Ты когда-нибудь ненавидела?

— О, да, — усмехнулась София. — Замечательное чувство. В такие моменты кажется, что ты не только горы можешь свернуть, но и шею ненавистному человеку, одним лишь взглядом.

Регулус на нее удивленно посмотрел, не понимая, шутит ли она. А София в этот момент подумала о Блэке и о том, что он все еще способен временами вызывать в ней такую жгучую ненависть, что удивительно, как он вообще еще жив остался.

— И кто этот несчастный, которого ты ненавидишь? — спросила у него София, понимая, что продолжать он не собирается.

Регулус опять опустил взгляд, запуская пальце себе в волосы и заметно нервничая.

— Я ненавижу…ненавижу Поттера.

Софии на долю секунды показалось, что вначале он хотел произнести другое имя, но она тут же об этом забыла, едва услышав знакомую фамилию.

— Поттера?! Почему? — София не верила своим ушам. Поттер, конечно, был своеобразным человеком, он мог не нравится или вызывать раздражение, но ненавидеть его было невозможно.

Регулус тяжело дышал и сжимал кулаки с такой силой, что побелели костяшки пальцев. В глазах вспыхнул огонь, делая его еще больше похожим на брата.

Озарение к ней пришло само собой. София поняла, что Регулус ревновал. Ревновал своего брата к его лучшему другу.

— Регулус, — она аккуратно прикоснулась к его руке, — Поттер тебе не соперник. Ты ведь понимаешь это?

— Сириус всегда с ним! — крикнул он. — Как только ушел в школу…сразу забыл о семье! О нас!

Софии еще не доводилось видеть Регулуса с перекошенным от злобы лицом и с отчаянием в глазах.

— Таскается повсюду с этим недоумком! А меня словно и не существует! — выпалил он. У Регулуса в глазах на мгновение промелькнул испуг, он тут же нацепил непроницаемое выражение лица и опять опустил голову.

— Поттер его друг, — как можно мягче, сказала София, — а ты его брат. Он может и не показывает этого, но он любит тебя…

— Тебе-то откуда это знать? — перебил он ее.

София этого не знала. Она вообще не представляла, как Блэк относится к своему брату. Единственное, что она знала, так это то, что Блэк покалечит его, если он к ней притронется. Но она судила по своим отношениям с Луи и потому верила, что Блэк не может не любить Регулуса.

— Я этого не знаю, — произнесла она, — но разве может быть иначе?

— Конечно, может! — резко ответил он.

Регулус поднял на нее яростный взгляд и тут из него все полилось. Он не останавливался ни на секунду, рассказывая о своем детстве, когда они с братом души друг в друге не чаяли, все время проводя вместе, рассказывал о поступлении Блэка на Гриффиндор и о том, как в доме тут же поменялась атмосфера. Рассказывал о том, как он испугался, когда Шляпа предложила ему Когтевран и о том, что Блэк стал от него отдаляться, когда он поступил на Слизерин. Рассказывал о том, что несмотря на несносный характер брата, родители все равно любят его больше. Рассказывал о том, как ему тяжело добиваться родительского уважения и любви, в сравнении с братом. И долго рассказывал о том, что брат его ненавидит за одни лишь его убеждения, которые им прививались с детства.

София его внимательно слушала, проникшись его болью и отчаяньем. Она прекрасно знала, каково это, когда родители одного ребенка любят больше, чем другого. Только она никогда не пыталась добиться родительской любви, как Регулус. Она, напротив, делала все, чтобы доказать родителям, что она еще хуже, чем они себе думают, что нет предела совершенству.

И что бы Регулус не говорил про своего брата, она не верила, что Блэк ненавидит его.

Ей было нестерпимо жаль его, думая, что Регулус копил всю эту боль в себе годами и только сейчас, наконец-то, позволил ей выйти наружу.

Регулус опять начал говорить о ненависти к Поттеру и о том, что он отнял у него брата.

— Поттер не виноват, Регси, — прервала его София, — они ведь только друзья! Он никогда не сможет заменить Блэку тебя. И уж точно он никогда не собирался отнимать у тебя твоего безумного брательника.

Регулус, кажется, стал понемногу приходить в себя. В глазах уже не пылал сумасшедший огонь, а лицо не искажалось в гримасах боли и отвращения.

— Так Поттер и не единственный! — воскликнул он, — Сириус постоянно…постоянно общается со всей этой чернью, с этими грязнокровками… — он брезгливо сморщился.

Софии хотелось защитить друзей Блэка, но она понимала, что это вызовет только очередную волну гнева у Регулуса.

София и сама всегда с тоской смотрела на Мародеров. Их дружба и преданность друг другу восхищала. И всегда напоминала, что у нее такого нет. И она была уверенна, Регулус испытывает нечто похожее. Только в разы хуже. Ему было больно смотреть, как некогда любимый брат веселится в компании близких друзей, заменивших ему не только Регулуса, но и всю его семью.

—…вечно в компании этих недоумков, полукровок и мутантов, — продолжал ругаться Регулус.

— Мутантов? — непонимающе спросила София.

— Да, — Регулус ядовито усмехнулся и взглянул на нее, — есть в их компании один. Оборотень — прекрасная компания для Сириуса! То, что надо!

София молча смотрела на Регулуса, не понимая, что он несет. Смысл его слов никак не желал укладываться в ее голове, думая, что он просто перепил.

— Оборотень? — только и спросила она.

— Сириус тебе не рассказывал? — Регулус выдержал паузу, — о том, что Люпин — оборотень?

София отказывалась в это верить. Это казалось каким-то бредом и не поддавалось никакому объяснению.

Она проходила оборотней на занятиях по Защите от темных искусств, и читала о них в художественной литературе. И везде оборотни были описаны, как крайне жестокие и свирепые существа, которым чужда любовь и жалость. А добрый и очаровательный Люпин, готовый любому броситься на помощь, никак не подходил под это описание.

— С чего ты взял?

Регулус самодовольно усмехнулся.

— Только полный кретин не заметит, что он исчезает на пару дней каждое полнолуние.

Софии казалось, будто ее мозг стал работать хуже обычного. Она все еще не понимала, как такое может быть и не хотела в это верить. Было слишком много странного, много несостыковок.

— Преподаватели бы точно заметили, — неуверенно сказала она.

— Ну, полагаю, они в курсе. Дамблдор так точно, — ответил Регулус.

— И хочешь сказать, он позволил оборотню учиться в школе? — спросила София. — Жить в одной комнате со студентами. Назначил старостой.

Регулус равнодушно пожал плечами.

— Очевидно, он все предусмотрел, — Регулус весь скривился и добавил: — Это же Дамблдор, он всегда все видит наперед. И он всегда дает шанс всяким грязнокровкам, мутантам и обездоленным.

_Бедный Люпин…_

София подумала, каково же живется Люпину с такой болезнью и сердце тут же сжалось от боли. Ей искренне нравился Люпин, и она и в страшном сне представить не могла, что он может так страдать. Он никогда не выказывал, что болеет, никогда ни на что не жаловался. И вообще, вел себя всегда очень достойно. София не знала ни одного человека в Хогвартсе, кто плохо бы относился к Люпину. Даже слизеринцы и те, предпочитали его просто игнорировать, а остальные всегда относились к нему с уважением и добротой.

— Так значит, Сириус тебе об этом не говорил? — вырвал ее из раздумий Регулус.

— Не говорил, — тихо сказала она, все еще думая о Люпине.

Ей казалось, у нее сейчас голова взорвется от все новых подробностей, а сердце не выдержит чужой боли. Ей было невыносимо жаль Регулуса, который так явно страдает без брата. Было жаль Люпина, который меньше всех на этом свете заслуживает такой участи.

Она достала уже третью, последнюю, сигарету, надеясь хоть немного успокоиться.

Регулус без лишних вопросов достал палочку, зажигая небольшой огонек. Он уже заметно успокоился и сейчас просто с грустью на нее смотрел.

— Что между вами? — тихо спросил он.

София чувствовала напряжение в его голосе. Она подняла голову на него и встретилась с его пристальным взглядом.

— Ничего, — она пожала плечами, не отводя взгляда.

— Вы с ним целовались, — сказал Регулус, сдержав дрожь в голосе, — не похоже на «ничего».

София занервничала, она физически ощущала волнение Регулуса, которое стало передаваться и ей.

— Мы с ним просто… — она замялась на мгновение, не зная какие слова подобрать, — проводим иногда время вместе. Это ничего не значит.

Регулус на нее неотрывно смотрел.

— Он тебе нравится?

Она даже опешила от подобного вопроса, думая, что это уж точно не его дело, но грубить Регулусу не хотелось. Не в таком его состоянии.

— Нравится? — опять спросил Регулус, приближая к ней свое лицо.

— Если бы не нравился, я бы и на милю его к себе не подпустила! — выпалила София, злясь на Регулуса.

Он усмехнулся и снова сел прямо.

— Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что для Сириуса это всего лишь развлечения.

— Не переживай, — резко ответила она, — понимаю. Он и сам не устает мне напоминать об этом.

— А для тебя? — спросил он, опять повернувшись и пробежав взглядом по ее лицу, — для тебя это тоже развлечения?

— Да, — ответила София, чувствуя, как сердце на мгновение замерло от этого взгляда.

Регулус спрыгнул с подоконника и встал от нее с другой стороны, беря бутылку огневиски, которую она специально поставила подальше. Регулус стоял слишком близко к ней и ее это слегка нервировало.

— То есть, — медленно сказал он, сделав глоток и глядя ей в глаза, — ты не будешь переживать, когда Сириус тебя бросит? Через неделю или две. Или через месяц.

— Нет, не буду, — ответила она, понимая по его взгляду, что он и на секунду ей не поверил.

— Как скажешь, — сказал он, вскинув брови, и с равнодушным лицом садясь обратно.

София незаметно выдохнула. Происходило нечто странное. Регулус странно на нее смотрел, но она быстро списала это на огневиски. А вот то, что у нее в душе все замирало от этого взгляда, пугало и не нравилось ей.

_Он просто пьян…и не контролирует себя…_

_…и от того, похож на Блэка. А от его взгляда меня всегда трясет, так что, ничего удивительного._

— Только не забывай о том, — вкрадчиво произнес Регулус, — что Сириус однажды бросит тебя и глазом не моргнет, тут же найдя себе новую игрушку.

София начинала закипать от злости. Злилась на Регулуса, понимая, что он прав. Злилась на себя, что все еще хранила в душе слабую надежду. Злилась на Блэка, который постоянно напоминал ей о том, что для него все это не имеет значения.

— Ты-то что беспокоишься? — прошипела она, — не твое дело.

Регулус повернулся и посмотрел на нее, слегка улыбнувшись.

— Нам ведь с Като придется твои слезы утирать после этого.

София зло на него смотрела, не понимая, шутит он или нет.

— Вы, Блэки, просто невозможные! — выпалила София.

— Вы, де Бланки, ничуть не лучше! — не остался в долгу Регулус.

София вначале хихикнула, а после рассмеялась в полный голос, запрокинув голову. Регулус, после недолгого замешательства, подхватил ее, смеясь вместе с ней.

Неожиданно дверь распахнулась, и в дверях появился Филч. Смех тут же смолк.

— Попались! — возликовал Филч.

Софии еще не доводилось видеть Филча такого счастливого. В глазах блеск, губы растянуты в кривой улыбке, он даже как будто светился от радости. Не часто удается застать студентов после отбоя, да еще и распивающих алкоголь в учебном классе. А ведь какая добыча — два представителя благороднейших и древнейших семей.

Регулус сориентировался быстрее, чем София. Бутылка огневиски и недокуренные сигареты исчезли благодаря легкому движению его палочки.

Филча это не остановило и, приказав им следовать за ним, повел их к директору.

— К директору? — переспросил Регулус, который на мгновение забыл, как дышать.

— К директору, к директору, Блэк, — усмехнулся Филч. — Думал, тебе это все с рук сойдет? Молись, чтобы вас не исключили.

Регулус стал мертвенно-бледный. София с трудом сдерживала улыбку, глядя на него. По ее мнению, было более чем очевидно, что исключать за подобное их никто не будет, но Регулус, похоже, всерьез перепугался.

Они шли сразу за Филчем и София, незаметно для того, легонько задела руку Регулуса, привлекая его внимание.

— Если нас исключат, а родители выгонят из дома, пойдем бродяжничать по Европе, — вполголоса сказала она, стараясь не рассмеяться. Регулус скривил губы в подобии улыбки. Кажется, ему было совсем не смешно. А она уже не могла остановиться, в красках представляя себе эту жизнь. — Станем уличными музыкантами, я буду играть на укулеле, а ты…купим тебе лютню, организуем струнный дуэт.

Она хоть и шутила, но ей казалась такая жизнь вполне даже неплохой. Только вот в дуэте она представляла совсем другого Блэка.

— Что ты там говоришь, де Бланк? — Филч повернулся к ней и недовольно глянул.

— Пытаюсь утешить мистера Блэка, что жизнь, после исключения, не кончается, сэр, — весело ответила она.

Филч что-то пробубнил и встал между ними, постоянно их подгоняя.

До директора дошли в полном молчании. К великой радости Регулуса и разочарованию Филча, того не оказалось в школе. Филч немного поворчал и повел их к декану.

Профессор Слизнорт уже давно спал, поэтому был крайне недоволен, что смотритель разбудил его в такой час, да еще и по такому пустяку.

— Филч, докси тебя дери! — профессор вышел в забавном ночном колпаке и пижаме, — вычти с них баллы, да отправь на чистку котлов!

_Только не котлы…_

Даже не взглянув на студентов, Слизнорт ушел обратно в свои покои.

Филча трясло от негодования. Он рассчитывал, что студентов если не исключат, то хотя бы разрешат подвергнуть жестким наказаниям. А ему посоветовали баллы снять, да направить на чистку котлов. Еще и его самого отругали. Филч, воспользовавшись тем, что Слизнорт не сказал, сколько раз им прийти на отработку, назначил им целую неделю.

— Каждый день на неделе будете приходить ко мне сразу после ужина, — ядовито прошипел он и, развернувшись, шаркающей походкой поплелся к себе.

— Да, вляпались, — протянула София. — Ненавижу чистить котлы!

— Уже приходилось? — удивился Регулус.

София лишь кивнула, припоминая, чем закончилась прошлая ее отработка по чистке котлов.

— А тебе нет?

— Мне первый раз отработку назначили.

— Серьезно?! — София вытаращила на него глаза и усмехнулась, — и чем ты занимался все это время?

— Учился, вообще-то! — Регулус даже порозовел от негодования.

Разойдясь по своим спальням, София задумалась о том, как ей сообщить Блэку, что следующую неделю ей предстоит провести на отработках с его братом.

_«—Привет, Блэк. Предстоящие семь вечеров я буду проводить с Регси._

_— Я убью его, убью тебя, а потом и себя!»_

_Нет, так не пойдет._

_«— Привет, Блэк. Мы тут с твоим братом попались после отбоя, распивая огневиски. Поэтому сейчас будем чистить котлы всю неделю._

_— Я убью его, убью тебя, а потом и себя!»_

_Тоже не вариант._

_«— Привет, Блэк. Филч, кажется, рехнулся и теперь мне предстоит драить котлы всю неделю. И все омрачает то, что делать это придется с еще одним слизеринцем. Знал бы ты, как я несчастна»_

_Так, конечно, уже лучше._

_…Мерлин, он все равно всех нас прикончит._

София хоть и переживала по поводу того, как отреагирует Блэк на такую новость, но в основном ее голова была занята мыслями о Регулусе и тем, что он скучает по брату, хоть и старательно это скрывает. А еще тем, что Люпин — оборотень. Она все еще была потрясена этой новостью, хоть и быстро приняла этот факт, считая, что он не делает Люпина хуже. Она напротив, даже стала больше уважать его. Не каждый справится с такой болезнью, а Люпин не отчаивается и старается жить обычной жизнью. Софии казалось это абсолютно правильным решением.

***

София рассчитывала встретиться с Блэком на Трансфигурации, но ни на завтрак, ни на урок он не явился. На завтрак не пришел вообще никто из Мародеров, что было им очень не свойственно. И с минуты на минуту должен был прозвенеть колокол, а никого из них в классе все еще не было. София начала нервничать. Она вспомнила, что вчера Джеймс поругался с Лили и наверняка они во что-то вляпались. Она отыскала глазами старосту гриффиндора. Лили сидела за партой. Она хоть и была бледнее обычного и с немного покрасневшими глазами, но выглядела вполне неплохо. То, что вчера что-то произошло, гораздо больше было заметно по Стоун, которая без конца кружила над подругой, стараясь ее отвлечь всевозможными шутками и заботой. София немного успокоилась — если бы случилось что-то страшное, Лили не сидела бы сейчас так спокойно.

— Мистер Люпин, — обратилась к тому МакГонагалл, когда он со Снейпом вбежали в кабинет уже после ударов колокола, — почему опаздываем? Минус пять очков с каждого.

_До чего строгая женщина. Они же опоздали на каких-то тридцать секунд._

_Хорошо, что она не мой декан. Нас бы с Регси она вчера живьем съела._

София проследила взглядом за Люпином, который сел на свое место рядом со Снейпом. Она долго не могла оторвать от него взгляда, думая, что ей и в голову бы не пришло, что он болен ликантропией. И в очередной раз проникшись к нему уважанием и дружеской любовью.

— И где мистер Поттер и мистер Блэк? — спросила профессор.

— Им нездоровится, профессор, — ответил Люпин.

— Кто-то вчера славно повеселился в «Кабаньей голове», — прошипел Нотт, который сидел впереди Софии, и мерзко засмеялся, — устроили там грандиозную попойку.

Профессор МакГонагалл тоже это услышала и сказала Люпину, что если Поттер и Блэк не предоставят подтверждающий документ от мадам Помфри о своем плохом самочувствии, то сидеть им за чисткой котлов до конца семестра.

_Что ж, вероятно котлы мы будем чистить вчетвером…_

_…только не это!_

***

— Привет, Бланк!

Блэк поймал ее перед обедом и затащил в нишу, расположенную прямо возле Большого зала. Тут же вжав ее в стену, он прижался к ее губам.

— Привет, Блэк! — ответила она, когда он наконец отлепился.

София внимательно взглянула на него. Если то, что говорил Нотт, было правдой, то Блэк еще больший везунчик, чем кажется. На нем не было и следа похмелья. Все также свеж и красив.

— Почему Трансфигурацию прогуляли?

— Нам с Джеймсом там больше нечему учиться, — улыбнувшись, ответил он.

— Как он? Они и правда расстались? — с волнением в голосе, спросила София.

— Да, — ответил Блэк, продолжая целовать ее лицо.

— Думаешь, это серьезно? — спросила она, уворачиваясь от него.

— Я думаю, что они оба идиоты, — с недовольством сказал Блэк, отрываясь от нее. — Но они помирятся. И хватит об этом.

У Сириуса вновь загорелись глаза и он опять поцеловал ее.

— Чем ты вчера занималась?

София почувствовала, как сердце ускорило ритм, в предчувствии бури. Вся заготовленная речь вылетела из головы, и она решила перевести тему, чтобы хоть немного оттянуть неприятный момент.

— Вам МакГонагалл не назначила отработку?

— Ах да, — поморщился Блэк, — будем с Джеймсом котлы драить сегодня.

— Только сегодня? — возмутилась София такой несправедливости. Они с Регулусом всего лишь задержались после отбоя, а Поттер и Блэк прогуляли важный урок.

— Мы с мистером Поттером люди занятые, Минни не могла назначить нам больше, — Блэк ей хитро подмигнул. И оставив дорожку поцелуев на ее шее, тихо произнес: — А после отработки я полностью в твоем распоряжении.

От его горячего дыхания у нее мурашки по коже пошли и колени подкосились.

— Так что, вечером встретимся у тебя или на седьмом этаже? — спросил он, не сводя с нее горящего взгляда.

— Встретимся на отработке, — сказала София, тяжело вздохнув, — котлы мы драить будем вместе.

_И надеюсь, никто никого не убьет._

— Почему? — удивился Блэк, но тут же улыбнулся, — что натворила?

— Попалась Филчу после отбоя, — неопределенно сказала София, глядя Блэку в глаза и не рискуя даже моргнуть.

— Что делала после отбоя? — в его голосе уже начали проскальзывать напряженные нотки.

— Сидела в пустом классе заклинаний, — и не дожидаясь очередного вопроса, ответила, — с Регулусом.

София почувствовала, как каждая мышца Блэка напряглась. В его глазах вспыхнул бешеный блеск. Он тут же отстранился от нее.

— Слушай, ему тяжело, — она не дала даже начать ему орать, — он несчастен и… ему не хватает тебя, Блэк.

— Да неужели? — Блэк говорил ледяным тоном, — «утешила» бедного мальчика?

— Я постаралась…

— Что ты сделала?! «Постаралась»? Что вы с ним делали? — в бешенстве прошипел Блэк. Казалось, еще немного и искры из глаз полетят.

— Да ничего, Блэк! — София тут же переняла весь его гнев, — сидели и разговаривали! А он жаловался на нелегкую жизнь. Потом пришел Филч и потащил нас к Слизнорту. Вот и вся история! Никто ни с кем не переспал! Правда, за Филча и Слизнорта сказать не могу!

Сириус прожигал ее яростным взглядом.

— Я понимаю, что у тебя в голове не укладывается, что два человека могут просто вести беседу и не желать друг друга раздеть, но хватит всех судить по себе!

— Как ты не поймешь? — прошипел он ей в лицо, — ему от тебя только одно и надо.

София закрыла лицо руками, издавая тонкий стон.

— О, Мерлин, ты опять за свое!

Блэк грубо оторвал ее руки от лица.

— Кажется, я тебе вчера ясно дал понять, что не хочу, чтобы ты к нему приближалась, — сказал он, сжимая ее руку. — Он тебя домогался?!

— Мерлин, нет! — крикнула она. — Ты просто болен, Блэк! Мы с ним несколько часов вместе просидели и он даже намека ни одного не сделал! — сказала она, стараясь не думать о тех странных взглядах Регулуса, что вызывали в ней не менее странные эмоции.

— Неск…несколько часов?! — он вытаращил на нее свои глаза. — Ты пробыла с ним несколько часов?

— Что, вообще, за предъявы, Блэк? — возмутилась она. — Разве не ты вчера сидел в «Кабаньей голове» в компании каких-то пуффендуек?!

Она видела, как он растерялся на мгновение, но тут же зло посмотрел на нее.

— С чего ты это взяла? Ни с кем я не сидел!

— Нотт с Дриффит об этом весь урок трепались! — сказала она.

Ее брала злость от того, что Блэк соврал и глазом не моргнул. Она действительно слышала, как ее однокурсники обсуждали вечеринку в «Кабаньей голове». Слышала, что Блэк и Поттер были в компании девушек. Ее уже тогда захлестнула волна ревности, но она не давала ей волю, понимая, что ей до этого не должно быть никакого дела. Но факт того, что Блэк нагло соврал, поселили в ней еще больше сомнений. С каждой секундой она все больше убеждалась, что Блэк там был с другой и кто знает, до чего дошел.

— Что ты с ними делал? — прошипела она, задавая его же вопросы, — домогался до них? Тебе ведь от них только одно и надо, да, Блэк? Ты же так себе это представляешь? Не можешь себя контролировать, когда девки под рукой?

— Ничего я с ними не делал, — сказал он с ужасающим спокойствием и холодом в глазах, — даже в мыслях не было.

Софии хотелось верить ему. Верить его уверенному голосу и его глазам. Но очередная фраза опять все испортила.

— Видишь ли, пуффендуйки не в моем вкусе, — добавил он, усмехнувшись. — Я предпочитаю когтевранок или гриффиндорок. На крайний случай, слизеринки.

Она гневно смотрела на него, думая только о том, как же она его ненавидит.

— Прекрасно тебя понимаю, — она кивнула и расплылась в ядовитой ухмылке, — я тоже предпочитаю когтевранцев. Кстати, ты знал, что Шляпа предлагала Регулусу поступать на Когтевран? Он мне вчера об этом рассказал.

София видела, как он доходит до самого пика ярости, наслаждаясь и надеясь, что ему хотя бы немного так же неприятно, как и ей.

Он до боли сжал ее предплечье, приблизившись уже вплотную.

— Повтори.

— Какую именно часть, Блэк? — медленно и тихо сказала она ему на ухо. — Про то, что твой брат рассказывал мне свои секреты? Про то, что я предпочитаю когтевранцев? Или про то, что гриффиндорцы в самом низу этого рейтинга?

Он рукой обхватил ее за талию, с силой прижимая к себе, другой обхватив за голову, и до боли поцеловал ее, кусая губы и оставляя засосы. Она сопротивляться не могла, целуя в ответ и понимая, что на одних лишь поцелуях долго они не протянут.

Руками он уже пробрался ей под мантию и искал молнию на школьной юбке. Она тут же остановила его руки.

Блэк оторвался от ее лица и тяжело вздохнул, не открывая глаз. Он еще раз ее поцеловал, лишь мягко касаясь губ, и сказал:

— Отлично. Значит, увидимся вечером.

Блэк все еще крепко прижимался к ней и она чувствовала, как бешено колотится его сердце. Ей так не хотелось, чтобы он ее отпускал, хоть и понимала, что если они продолжат говорить, разругаются еще сильнее.

Он отстранился от нее и уже собрался выйти, но вновь повернулся и взглянул на нее.

— И вечером тебе не отвертеться, Бланк.

— Даже и не думала, — сказала она.

Блэк усмехнулся и оглядел ее с головы до ног.

— Я не об этом, хоть мне и нравится ход твоих мыслей, — сказал он. — Я о том, что разговор о когтевранцах не закончен, Бланк. А сейчас…я просто боюсь, прокляну тебя, а ведь вечером ты мне нужна целая и невредимая.

Не дождавшись ее ответа, он вышел из-за ниши и тут же скрылся в толпе студентов.

София устало навалилась на холодную стену, стараясь привести дыхание в норму и успокоить сумасшедшее сердце. Она рассчитывала подготовить Блэка к их совместной отработке, чтобы он не был слишком строг и груб с Регулусом, но эффект получился строго противоположным.


	56. Последствия

_**Джеймс Поттер** _

Джеймс проспал лишь пару часов, проснувшись даже раньше Ремуса. Спать ему не давала совесть и режущее чувство в груди.

Сходив в душ, он сел на своей постели, планируя написать признательную речь, раскаяние, заучить это все и после встретиться с Лили.

Не успел он и строчки написать, как проснулся Ремус.

— Вы поздно вернулись, — сказал он, потирая лицо ладонями, — все нормально прошло?

— Все прошло ужасно, — ответил Джеймс, не поднимая головы от пергамента, — я целовал какую-то…девицу!

— Что? Как? — Ремус вытаращил на него глаза, окончательно проснувшись, и сел на кровати.

— Я как чувствовал, что тебя нельзя с Сириусом оставлять, — послышалось с дальней кровати. Следом за голосом, появился и Северус.

— Он тут ни при чем, — сказал Джеймс, — он наоборот позаботился о том, чтобы об этом не узнала Лили.

Ремус на него напряженно смотрел, очевидно, не решаясь задавать вопрос.

— Ты…ей не скажешь? — все-таки спросил он.

— Скажу, — ответил Джеймс и показал на пергамент, — хочу заранее написать. А иначе, только лишнего наговорю.

Ремус согласно кивнул.

— Ты уверен, что ей необходимо это знать? — спросил Северус.

— Я не смогу это все в себе держать, — нервно произнес Джеймс, опять повышая голос. — Я однажды все равно проговорюсь! Или она сама об этом как-то узнает, а это еще хуже будет! Так что, лучше я сам…сейчас…

От его громкого голоса проснулся и Сириус.

— Мерлин, Сохатый, мы же хотели спать до обеда, — простонал он.

На него никто не обратил внимания, и он недовольно поднялся, садясь на кровати.

— Ты все из-за этого чертового поцелуя переживаешь, — проворчал Сириус, — забудь об этом. И Эванс не говори ничего.

— Как это вообще произошло? — спросил Северус, переводя взгляд с одного на другого.

Джеймс тут же пустился в рассказ, в подробностях рассказывая, как ему насильно в горло заливали вначале медовуху, потом неизвестное пойло Аберфорта. Рассказал, как его соблазняла неизвестная ему пуффендуйка, и как он ее страстно целовал на виду у всех.

— Небольшие поправки, — произнес Сириус и повернулся к Джеймсу, — во-первых, насильно тебя никто не поил. И, между прочим, пойти в «Кабанью голову» предложил именно ты, я предлагал возвращаться в замок.

— Ты ли это, Сириус? — вполголоса спросил Северус.

— Во-вторых, — продолжил Сириус, проигнорировав вопрос, — пуффендуйка тебя не соблазняла. Это скорее ты соблазнял ее своими брачными оленьими танцами.

Джеймс издал протяжный стон, закрывая лицо руками, и только сейчас вспоминая, что он вчера еще пел и танцевал.

— И, в-третьих, на страстный поцелуй это совсем не походило, — сказал Сириус, усмехнувшись, — ты лишь неумело тыкался своими губами ей в лицо. Я даже засомневался, умеешь ли ты вообще целоваться, может, тебе нужна пара советов специалиста.

— Может, ты и уроки даешь? — с иронией спросил Северус.

— Любой каприз за ваши деньги. И целоваться научу, — ответил ему Сириус, расплываясь в улыбке, — хотя, сдается мне, тебе-то эти уроки точно не нужны.

— Как будто это как-то меняет дело! — крикнул Джеймс, не слушая их, будучи не в настроении шутить. — Не скажу же я Лили: я целовался с одной девицей, но не переживай, страстью там и не пахло!

— Правильно, говорить вообще не надо, — сказал Сириус.

— А я думаю, ты должен быть с ней честен, — вмешался Ремус. — Если ты искренне раскаиваешься в этом, Лили тебя обязательно простит. К тому же, я бы не сказал, что произошло что-то совсем ужасное, хоть я и не могу придумать тебе оправдания, поступил ты отвратительно. Но Лили обязательно простит, если ты во всем честно признаешься.

— Ты прав, — Джеймс согласно закивал головой, — ты всегда прав.

Сириус недовольно усмехнулся.

— Вот скажи, Рем, ты правда думаешь, что Эванс простит его? — спросил он, — нет, конечно, когда-нибудь, может, и простит. А сейчас? Джеймс ее долбанных четыре года добивался, а сейчас своим признанием только все испортит! Эванс разозлится, будет думать, что вообще зря связалась с ним. Обязательно бросит его.

У Джеймса душа в пятки уходила от его слов. О таком он даже не думал. Он рассчитывал, что Лили, даже если позлится, но сразу простит его.

— Я согласен с Сириусом, — неожиданно сказал Северус, — Лили это знать ни к чему. А раз ты провинился, вот сам и живи с этой виной всю жизнь, а ее не мучай.

В спальне в очередной раз поднялся бурный спор, в котором, на удивление всем, Джеймс не участвовал. Он только слушал, с каким упорством Ремус отстаивает доброе сердце Лили, которая его обязательно простит. И слушал, как Сириус и Северус приводят все больше аргументов, ничего Лили не говорить, ссылаясь на то, что эта, совершенно лишняя на их взгляд, информация только разобьет ее нежное сердце и окончательно испортит между ними отношения.

Ожидаемо, первый сдался Ремус.

— Решать, Джеймс, тебе, — сказал он, — но я считаю, Лили заслуживает знать правду. Какой бы эта правда не была.

Джеймс молча с ним согласился, он был такого же мнения. Он в глубине души верил, что Лили его обязательно простит. Не может не простить.

— Джеймс, — его внимание привлек Сириус, — допустим, ты признался, и она тебя простила. Но об этом поцелуе ты уже забудешь через неделю, а она будет помнить всю жизнь. Будет помнить, что однажды вы поссорились, и ты тут же пошел других девок целовать.

Джеймс тихо выругался, понимая, что Сириус тоже, по-своему, прав.

Сердце разрывалась на части, не зная, что ему делать. Душа стремилась к Лили, желая во всем ей признаться, но страх, что она ему не простит и никогда об этом не забудет, не давал ему и пошевелиться.

Джеймс сидел на кровати, запустив пальцы в волосы и опустив голову. Он тихо проклинал вчерашний вечер и не представлял, как все это разгребать.

— Вам разве не надо на Трансфигурацию? — спросил Сириус у Ремуса и Северуса, — мы тут разберемся, не переживайте.

— Да, вчера вы уже разобрались, — сказал Северус, но, взяв сумку с учебниками, направился на выход.

Они еще о чем-то говорили, но Джеймс их не слышал. В его голове словно вакуум образовался, отгораживая его от внешнего мира.

Джеймс чувствовал на себе взгляд Ремуса, но никак не решался поднять голову. Он знал, что Ремус прав, он и сам считал, что любой человек заслуживает знать правду, но страх, что Лили его не простит, разрастался все больше и больше.

Поднял голову он только после того, как хлопнула дверь. Они с Сириусом остались одни. Тот сразу полез в ящик тумбочки и достал Карту, раскрывая ее. Джеймс пустым взглядом следим за ним.

— Уже на Трансфигурации, — негромко сказал Сириус, глядя на Карту.

— Кто? — спросил Джеймс, понимая, что Ремус и Северус не успели бы так быстро дойти до кабинета.

— Э-э… Эванс, — сказал Сириус, едва заметно усмехнувшись, — Эванс уже на уроке.

Вдалеке послышался удар колокола, извещающий о начале занятия.

— А вот и Сев с Ремом в кабинет зашли, — Сириус улыбнулся, — наверняка потеряли десяток баллов за опоздание. А сейчас Минни спрашивает у них, где ее любимые студенты. А Рем ей отвечает, что нам нездоровится. Минни и говорит, пусть отдыхают, и передайте им, что они освобождены от домашних заданий до конца семестра.

Джеймс слушал его через слово, думая о том, что ему надо срочно увидеть Лили.

— Пошли на урок, — сказал Джеймс.

Сириус посмотрел на него так, словно он предложил украсть феникса Дамблдора.

— С ума сошел? — возмутился он, — за такое опоздание Минни с нас шкуру спустит, а твои рога над камином повесит.

Джеймс понимал, что он прав. МакГонагалл не терпит опозданий.

— Еще повезет, если отделаемся тремя отработками, — продолжал Сириус, — а то и вовсе неделю заставит работать на какое-нибудь благое дело.

Джеймс что-то неразборчиво проворчал, ложась на кровати. Сириус же, напротив, поднялся.

— Я до кухни прогуляюсь, — сказал он, направляясь к двери, — принесу нам что-нибудь на завтрак.

Джеймс молча кивнул.

— Ты ведь не будешь прыгать в окно? — с неподдельным беспокойством спросил Сириус, — тебя не опасно одного оставлять?

Джеймс усмехнулся.

— В окно меня выбросит Лили, — мрачно ответил он, — не хочу лишать ее такого удовольствия.

Сириус на него хмуро посмотрел и вышел, сказав:

— Я скоро вернусь, никуда не уходи.

Джеймсу казалось, что Сириус отсутствовал целую вечность. Тишина и пустая комната давили на него и заставляли думать об ужасных вещах. О том, что Лили его бросит, что никогда его не простит. О том, что после этого она уйдет к Эклзу.

Несколько раз он садился за стол и пытался написать признательную речь, но в голову не шла ни одна достойная мысль.

Когда вернулся Сириус с огромной корзиной еды, Джеймс наматывал круги по комнате.

— У тебя голова еще не кружится? — спросил Сириус, подходя к столу и выгружая на него продукты.

Джеймс подошел к столу и налил себе чай.

— Никакого аппетита нет, — сказал он, глядя на гору бутербродов и фруктов.

— Без проблем, я это и один съем, — сказал Сириус.

Джеймс опять принялся ходить по комнате взад-вперед, попутно беря со стола то бутерброд, то фрукты. Сириус за ним неотрывно следил, слушая его рассуждения о том, какой он плохой и как ужасно поступил.

Джеймс в очередной раз сел на кровать и опустил голову, закрыв лицо руками, раздираемый сомнениями.

— Хватит мучиться, Сохатый, — произнес Сириус, — ты ведь ей в любом случае скажешь. Не сегодня, так завтра. Ты не в состоянии хранить секреты от Эванс. Так что не мучайся и готовься к тому, что она на тебя будет орать.

— А как же, «ты через неделю о поцелуе забудешь, а она будет помнить всю жизнь»? — спросил Джеймс, поднимая голову.

Сириус пожал плечами, задумавшись.

— На самом деле, женская душа — тайна, покрытая мраком, — Сириус принял серьезный вид, — это совершенно неизведанная область. Мне кажется, они и сами часто не знают, чего хотят. Понимаешь, некоторых твой поступок заставил бы задуматься о том, что с ними что-то не так и они все силы приложили бы, чтобы снова заслужить твою любовь. А кто-то бы счел это самым подлым предательством. А кто-то бы подумал: ну, с кем не бывает, я тоже могу по пьяни другого поцеловать…

Джеймс хмуро на него смотрел, слушая его монолог и думая, что Лили относится к тем, кто сочтет его поступок подлым предательством.

— Если бы ты был на моем месте, — спросил он, прерывая речь Сириуса, — ты бы не рассказал? Ты бы смог это держать в себе?

Сириус опять задумался, переменившись в лице.

— Без обид, Джеймс, но я бы не оказался на твоем месте.

— Конечно, — усмехнулся Джеймс, — ты ведь ни с кем никогда не встречаешься.

— Нет, я бы не стал целовать другую, — без тени улыбки, сказал Сириус.

Джеймс на него насмешливо уставился, не совсем понимая, шутит ли он. Впрочем, тут Сириус был прав. Даже если он и встречался с девушкой всего пару месяцев, то эти пару месяцев он был ей предан и верен, как пес. Сколько Джеймс помнил, а Сириус своих подружек никогда не обманывал.

Вдруг Джеймс, став совершенно серьезным, пристально посмотрел на Сириуса.

— А ты вчера с кем-нибудь целовался? — спросил он у друга. — Или может, даже повезло больше?

— Нет, — равнодушно ответил Сириус.

— Почему? — с подозрением спросил Джеймс, с трудом представляя, как Сириус в компании девушек и под действием огневиски смог сдержать себя в руках.

— За тобой присматривал.

— Хочешь сказать, из-за меня ты отказал себе в таком удовольствии? — недоверчиво спросил Джеймс.

— Я хороший друг, — усмехнулся Сириус.

Все подозрения Джеймса тут же отпали, согласившись, что Сириус и, правда, хороший друг.

— Пошли на голгофу, — неожиданно сказал Джеймс, — я тут с ума сойду иначе.

Сириус сразу же согласился, и они пошли вниз.

Джеймс отсчитывал минуты до конца урока. Ему не терпелось во всем сознаться Лили и не изводить себя страхами и сомнениями.

Когда прозвенел колокол, извещающий об окончании урока, они с Сириусом разошлись в разные стороны. Сириус пошел в учительскую, куда должна прийти МакГонагалл, а Джеймс пошел искать Лили.

Джеймс направлялся к кабинету Трансфигурации и храбрился из последних сил. Он без конца твердил себе, что Лили его простит, потому что он ни в чем виноват, а вчера лишь произошло какое-то недоразумение.

Сделав последний поворот, он увидел ее. Он всегда легко находил Лили в любой толпе. Ее огненно-рыжие волосы невозможно было не заметить.

Их разделяло несколько десятков футов, но уже по ее виду он чувствовал, что произошло нечто непоправимое. Лили стояла к нему лицом и с кем-то разговаривала, слегка хмурясь, но не выдавая особо никаких эмоций.

Джеймс ускорил шаг, и, подходя ближе, увидел, что Лили разговаривает с Дриффит. Он не понимал, что этой слизеринке надо от его девушки, хоть и внутренний голос подсказывал ему очевидный ответ.

— Лили, — позвал он ее, когда оставалось еще несколько шагов. Лили подняла глаза на него, и Джеймсу показалось, что время остановилось. Она уже все знала.

— А вот и он — звезда вчерашнего вечера, — Дриффит расплылась в самодовольной улыбке и поспешила удалиться.

— Лили, — Джеймс остановился в паре шагов от нее, не зная, что сказать. Сердце, казалось, давно перестало биться. Он не видел ничего вокруг, кроме пронзительных зеленых глаз, которые смотрели с неверием и болью.

Все заготовленные слова вылетели из головы. Сейчас вся его речь казалась такой глупой и нелепой, а попытка оправдаться только сделает все хуже. Он не находил слов и не знал, что делать.

— Это правда? — тихо спросила она.

— Лили…это ничего не значит. Это случайность, я сам не понял, как это произошло, — быстро говорил Джеймс и видел, как с каждым его словом, он только делает Лили хуже. — Лили, это была даже не моя инициатива…

— Прекрати, — сказала она, едва разжимая губы. — Как ты мог, Джеймс?

Джеймс чувствовал, как у него ком к горлу подкатывает, не давая и слова произнести, а веки тяжелеют.

— Лили, я люблю тебя, — медленно произнес он, — только тебя…

— Вчера это тебе не помешало, да? — спросила она, с гневом глядя ему в глаза. Джеймс видел, что у нее в глазах стоят слезы, делая их прозрачно-зелеными. У него разрывалось сердце, понимая, что это он во всем виноват.

— Лили, я был не в себе, я думал, ты меня бросила, — сказал он с мольбой в голосе, подходя к ней ближе. Она тут же сделал шаг назад.

— Тебя это не оправдывает, Джеймс. Я вчера ждала тебя, а ты…— у нее дрогнул голос. Лили закрыла глаза и судорожно вздохнула.

— Лили, прости меня, пожалуйста, — Джеймс снова сделал шаг к ней на встречу, — ты не представляешь, как я жалею об этом. Прости меня, Лили…

— Нет, Джеймс, — сказала она, открыв глаза и одарив его ледяным взглядом. — Как…как ты вообще можешь думать, что я тебя прощу? После такого…

Он не мог и слова вымолвить, глядя в ее глаза. Лили несколько раз моргнула, смахивая стоящие в глазах слезы, и тихо сказала:

— Все это было одной большой ошибкой. Ошибкой был ты и все наши отношения.

Лили резко развернулась и стремительно стала от него отдаляться.

— Лили, пожалуйста!

— Никогда больше не подходи ко мне, Джеймс, — сказала она, развернувшись на секунду, и тут же пошла дальше, — никогда!

Джеймсу казалось, словно его сердце из груди вынули, оставив там черную дыру. Он смотрел, как от него уходит его Лили, со своей копной ярко-рыжих волос, которые сейчас волной за ней развивались, и не верил, что все кончено. Что теперь, действительно все кончено. И виноват в этом только он.

Он не знал, сколько простоял так посреди пустого коридора, бессмысленным взглядом смотря туда, где еще недавно стояла Лили. Он все еще видел перед собой ее кристально-зеленые глаза, наполненные болью. И все еще слышал ее голос, который говорил, что он — ошибка.

Хотелось кричать, рыдать, биться в истерике, но не было и капли сил даже сдвинуться с места. Казалось, что весь мир замер вместе с ним, переживая эту боль.

— Джеймс, — словно издалека доносился голос Сириуса, — Джеймс!

Он перевел на него расфокусированный взгляд. Сириус стоял рядом и тряс его за плечо, с беспокойством глядя в лицо.

— Джеймс, змееныши знают про вчерашнее, похоже, кто-то из них тоже был в «Кабаньей голове»…

— Я знаю, — перебил его Джеймс, который все еще стоял, как прибитый к полу, — Дриффит уже обо всем рассказала Лили.

— Что? Вот дерьмо! — Сириус взволновался еще сильнее, — и…что она сказала?

— Лили бросила меня, — бесцветным голос произнес он, — уже окончательно.

Сириус тихо выругался.

— Слушай, сейчас она, конечно же, зла на тебя, но она еще успокоится…

— Ты не видел ее, — опять перебил Джеймс, — не видел, как она смотрела. Я все разрушил.

— Я придумал, — сказал Сириус, — давай, я пойду к Эванс и все расскажу. Расскажу, что эта девица сама на тебя набросилась, что ты даже среагировать не успел!

— Я это все уже сказал, — неуверенно произнес Джеймс. Он уже и сам не помнил, что говорил, а что нет. В памяти остались только ее пронзительные глаза, в которых было столько боли.

— Тогда, можем подговорить девицу! — тут же нашелся Сириус, — попросим подойти ее к Эванс и все объяснить, сказать, что твоей вины тут нет.

— Лили ее и на милю к себе не подпустит, нашлет какое-нибудь проклятье на нее.

Сириус согласился, проворчав, что Лили вполне на такое способна.

— Ну не может же быть, чтобы выхода не было! — уверенно сказал Сириус, — это ведь ты и Эванс! Она обязательно простит! Успокоится и простит.

У Джеймса даже сил не было спорить или соглашаться. Он лишь молча кивнул и поплелся в сторону факультетской гостиной.

Джеймс чувствовал себя виноватым и считал, что Лили бросила его вполне заслуженно. Он бы тоже никогда не смог простить измену, даже если бы это был всего лишь поцелуй. Но он до последнего надеялся, что Лили сможет его простить.

Сириус шел рядом и говорил что-то о том, что ему удалось договориться с МакГонагалл всего на один вечер отработок. И что-то о том, что на отработке будет еще и его брат вместе с Бланк. Но Джеймс сейчас находился в такой прострации, полностью погруженный в свои мысли, что с трудом улавливал смысл его слов.

— Куда хочешь сейчас пойти? — спросил у него Сириус.

— Хотел бы пойти на астрономическую башню, да сброситься, — ответил Джеймс, — да ведь ты не пустишь.

Сириус на него смотрел, слегка сдвинув брови и не разделяя его черного юмора.

— Поэтому пошли в гостиную, — закончил Джеймс, понимая, что Сириусу сейчас не до смеха. Впрочем, как и ему.

Джеймс был рад, что Сириуса не надо уговаривать прогулять уроки и что он сейчас рядом с ним. Он хоть и слышал его через слово, но бесконечные разговоры друга отвлекали от грустных мыслей.

_**Лили Эванс** _

Лили быстро шла по коридору, ничего не видя перед собой из-за пелены слез на глазах.

В голове все еще стоял голос Мелани Дриффит.

_«Развлекался там в компании пуффендуек…»_

_«…говорил, что ты все еще ему отказываешь…»_

_«…неудивительно, что он нашел себе девушку без таких железных принципов…»_

Каждый шаг отдавался болью в сердце, как и каждое слово, что она без конца крутила в своей голове.

Лили не хотела в это верить. Она не сомневалась, это лишь нелепые слухи, а Джеймс не способен на подобный поступок. Но его виноватый взгляд и поникший вид, говорили лучше любых слов. Лили только брала злость, что Джеймс вообще посмел к ней подойти после случившегося, что он допускал мысль, что она сможет его простить, простить его предательство.

Ее душила обида, не давая ей вздохнуть. Она вспоминала, как прошлым вечером она сидела в гостиной, в ожидании Джеймса, до поздней ночи. Она все думала, что сейчас, вот сейчас, он войдет в гостиную, и они помирятся, уладят то недоразумение, случившееся днем. А оказалось, что Джеймсу это вовсе и не надо было, что он в это время развлекался в компании друзей и легкодоступных девушек.

Лили злилась на себя, что доверилась Джеймсу, что поверила всем его рассказам о его любви.

Она всегда хорошо знала Джеймса. Знала, какой он. Знала, что он всегда добивается своего. И знала, что когда он берет то, что ему надо, вскоре ему это может надоесть. Именно по этой причине она так долго ему отказывала в прогулках и свиданиях. Внутри нее всегда был страх, что добившись ее, Джеймсу она быстро надоест. Что она станет всего лишь очередной его победой.

Она злилась на себя за то, что так привязалась к нему. Лили уже не представляла своей жизни без Джеймса. Не представляла свою жизнь, без его непослушной шевелюры, в которую она так полюбила запускать пальцы.

Не представляла жизнь без его громкого смеха и шуток, которых у него был нескончаемый запас.

Не представляла жизнь без его мягких губ, которые всегда целовали ее с нежностью и страстью. Без его рук, которые всегда бережно обнимали ее, словно она самое дорогое, что у него есть.

Не представляла жизнь, без его карамельно-карих глаз, которые всегда смотрят на нее с такой теплотой и любовью, перед тем, как поцеловать. В которых видна хитрость и загадочность, когда он только вернется от Мародеров и, при этом, будет отрицать, что ничего они не задумали. В которых искрятся задор и веселье, когда он придумает для нее очередной сюрприз. Или в которых видна гордость и самодовольство, когда он заслужит очередную похвалу от МакГонагалл. Лили за это время научилась различать все оттенки его настроений по одним лишь глазам. И она не представляла, как теперь будет без этого жить.

Мысль, что он с такой же нежностью смотрел на другую, что он целовал и прикасался к другой, разрывали сердце на миллион кусочков.

Она не представляла, как сейчас сможет находиться рядом с Джеймсом, как сможет сидеть с ним на уроках и в Большом зале, видеться в гостиной. Одна только мысль о его предательстве медленно убивала её, а его вид только все сильнее будет разбивать её сердце.

Лили во всем винила Джеймса. Винила за то, что он так легко разрушил их любовь.

Она сама не заметила, как дошла до потайного коридора на втором этаже, который ей однажды показал Джеймс. Не знала, сколько она уже стоит и смотрит в окно, из которого открывался красивый вид на Черное озеро. Стрелки часов летели, как сумасшедшие. Уже и солнце стало медленно склоняться, окрашиваю черную гладь воды в багрово-красные цвета.

Глядя на озеро, в воспоминаниях всплыла их первая крупная ссора, произошедшая на пятом курсе после экзамена по Защите. Лили уже тогда чувствовала, что ее отношение к Джеймсу меняется, это ее пугало и от того она так сильно на него кричала и злилась.

Джеймс на нее за это разозлился и пообещал, что летом не напишет ей ни одного письма. Лили делала вид, что только рада этому, надеясь, что за это время улягутся пугающие её чувства, но каждый день всё равно смотрела в окно, в надежде увидеть приближающуюся сову. Сова так и не прилетала, а чувства так и не улеглись, разгоревшись к шестому курсу только сильнее.

Шестой курс стал для нее непростым. Она продолжала бороться со своими чувствами к Джеймсу, стараясь их попросту не замечать. Она старалась делать вид, что ее ничуть не волнуют отношения Джеймса с когтевранкой, и то, что после пасхальных каникул он и вовсе стал ее игнорировать. Лили хоть и часто ловила на себе его взгляды, да и нередко он не сдерживался от какого-нибудь комментария в ее адрес, но даже в тот момент Лили чувствовала себя брошенной. Ей было так непривычно оказаться без его назойливого внимания. Под конец учебного года, разведка, в лице Алисы, доложила, что Джеймс по-прежнему к ней неравнодушен, а сдерживают его напор Мародеры. Лили тогда сказала, что ей всё равно, хотя её счастливое лицо говорило об обратном, о чем тут же заметила Алиса.

Когда они вернулись в Лондон и Джеймс крикнул ей, что будет писать письма, она с трудом удержалась, чтобы не завопить от счастья.

И несмотря на то, что их лето выдалось очень тяжелым, несмотря на то, через что им пришлось пройти, для нее это лето было самым важным и особенным.

Лили опять взглянула на озеро и вспомнила, как пару месяцев назад Джеймс предложил ей встречаться. Она еще никогда не была так счастлива, как в тот момент. И на Защите именно этот момент помог ей вызвать своего Патронуса.

У неё сердце кровью обливалось, понимая, что ничего уже не вернуть. Понимая, что она никогда не сможет простить предательство. Только не предательство Джеймса.

_Как ты мог, Джеймс…как ты мог всё разрушить?_


	57. Всё тайное становится явным

_**Регулус Блэк** _

Регулус безумно жалел, что столько наговорил Софии. Он никогда никому не жаловался и сейчас чувствовал себя довольно паршиво. Он не хотел выглядеть перед ней жалким и ничтожным. Не хотел выглядеть слабаком, что скучает по брату, которому и даром не нужен.

И тем более, не хотел, чтобы она видела его в таком неприглядном виде. Когда он вернулся в свою спальню и увидел, что волосы всклочены, рубашка грязная, а мантия мятая, пришел в настоящий ужас.

А еще Регулус жалел, что рассказал ей секрет Люпина. О его ликантропии он догадался еще два года назад и бережно хранил эту тайну, как козырь в рукаве. Впрочем, понимая, что вряд ли бы когда-нибудь им воспользовался.

Регулус совсем не удивился, когда она сказала, что ей нравится Сириус. Он был уверен, в школе нет ни одной девчонки, которая не прошла бы через влюбленность в его брата. Но слышать это все равно было больно и неприятно.

Радовало только то, что Сириусу она скоро надоест. Регулус знал, что Сириус не способен на серьезные чувства. Знал, что самые длительные его «отношения» длились пару месяцев, и то, он считал, что это, чистой воды, случайность. А учитывая их с Софией взрывные характеры, Регулус полагал, что долго они не протянут.

Обдумав это не один раз, он пришел к выводу, что так будет даже лучше. Она увидит, что Сириус ей не подходит, увидит, что он ей ничего не может дать, кроме страданий и боли. Она разочаруется в нем. И тут появится он — Регулус, с предложением руки, сердца и целого мира, который он обязательно положит к ее ногам.

Но если с ее чувствами к брату он мог смириться, то внимание Сириуса к Софии выводило его из себя. Регулус знал, Сириус мог выбрать любую, абсолютно любую девушку, но почему-то выбрал именно ее. Ему не давала покоя мысль, что Сириус делает все это на зло, хоть он и понимал, что Сириус не знает ни о помолвке, ни о его чувствах к ней. Регулус уже привык, что все самое лучшее всегда достается брату — любовь родителей, восхищение одногруппников, всеобщее обожание. Но он не мог простить ему, что он собирается забрать у него и Софию тоже. Не мог простить, что Сириусу всё мало, и что ему надо лишить его всего, забрав всё себе.

Регулус вначале расстроился, что им назначали целую неделю отработок, но, подумав, что это не просто неделя отработок, а неделя, которую они проведут вместе, он воодушевился и даже с нетерпением ожидал вечер.

Конечно, его немного волновало, что скажет мама, когда узнает. Он уже так и представлял, как она будет говорить, что он пошел по скользкой тропинке брата. В голове отчетливо звучал ее голос: «Отработка? Чистка котлов?! Ты же Блэк! Как ты мог до такого опуститься? Какой позор!». Регулус надеялся, что в письме не будут докладывать матери, за что именно он провинился, и с кем в этот момент находился.

Понедельник тянулся медленно. Регулусу не терпелось отправиться на ужин, чтобы встретиться с Софией и вместе пойти к Филчу.

Сидя за слизеринским столом на своем привычном месте, он старался никак не выдавать свое волнение, постоянно поглядывая на вход в Большой зал. Но когда она, наконец, вошла в зал, всё равно не удержался и проводил её восхищённым взглядом, пока она не села напротив него.

— Привет, София.

— Регси, привет, — она немного нервно улыбнулась, — готов к отработке?

Регулус ей кивнул, думая, что готовился к отработке он целый день. И уж сегодня-то не опозорится, как прошлым вечером.

— Кстати, неприятные новости, — сказала она, сидя все еще перед пустой тарелкой, — мы будем не одни. С нами будут Поттер и Блэк.

Регулус чувствовал, как в крови начинает бурлить гнев. Он поверить не мог, что даже тут Сириусу потребовалось вмешаться. Даже сейчас он не даст ему возможности провести с ней время вдвоём.

_Разумеется, ему всё надо у меня забрать! Всё! Сириус никогда не успокоится, пока не лишит меня всего, до чего только дотянуться сможет._

Регулус представил себе, как эту же новость она говорила Сириусу. Представил в откровенных и непристойных сценах, чувствуя, что гнев заполняет уже каждую клеточку тела.

— Ты ведь справишься? — с беспокойством в голосе спросила она.

— А почему бы мне не справиться? — Регулус старался говорить как можно более спокойно, но злость в голосе всё равно проскальзывала. — Конечно, будет тяжело, но я переживу общество двух…гриффиндорцев.

Он с таким чувством произнес последнее слово, будто это было самым грязным ругательством.

София только тяжело вздохнула и потянулась к тыквенному супу.

Регулус старался взять под контроль все свои эмоции, переживая, что может сорваться. Он не хотел, чтобы София вновь видела, как он теряет контроль над собой и ведет себя, словно полоумный. Но злость на Сириуса возрастала с каждой минутой всё сильнее.

Он чувствовал, как она бросает на него встревоженные взгляды, стараясь при этом говорить на отвлеченные темы. Регулус понимал ее беспокойство. Они с Сириусом не оставались наедине дольше пяти минут вот уже несколько лет. И одному Мерлину известно, чем закончится сегодняшний вечер. Но про себя Регулус решил, терпеть оскорбления Сириуса и Поттера он не будет.

Закончив с ужином, они поднялись и пошли в кабинет Филча. До его двери оставалось футов тридцать, как из-за противоположного угла вывернули Сириус с Поттером.

Регулус встретился с ледяным взглядом брата и тут же отвел взгляд. Он отчетливо видел в его глазах ненависть и отвращение. Сириус, как и всегда, непотребно выглядел. Мантия нараспашку, вместо школьной рубашки черная футболка. Магловские черные джинсы заправлены в ботинки. Регулус в ужасе думал, что бы сказала их мать, предстань он перед ней в таком виде.

Вид Поттера тоже сильно потряс Регулуса. Обычно егозливый дружок Сириуса, создающий вокруг себя невообразимый шум и суету, шел, опустив голову, и в абсолютной тишине. Регулус сомневался, что его так печалит отработка. Что-то явно произошло. Да и злобный вид Сириуса не внушал спокойствие. Регулус вновь взглянул на брата, тот не сводил взгляда с Софии.

Перед Регулусом опять всплыла вчерашняя картина, когда он застал их целующимися. И, Регулус был уверен, это самое безобидное, что они делают наедине. В голову, против воли, постоянно лезли откровенные кадры с участием Софии и Сириуса. Регулусу приходилось прикладывать немало сил, чтобы от них избавиться. И еще больше сил, чтобы не представлять себя на месте брата.

К кабинету они подошли одновременно.

— Привет, Блэк, Поттер! — поприветствовала она их и изобразила подобие улыбки.

— Привет, дорогуша, — ответил ей Сириус.

Регулуса это покоробило. Само обращение, тон Сириуса, его похотливый взгляд на нее. Все вызывало в Регулусе отвращение и жгучую ревность.

Он, стараясь не смотреть на брата, подошел к двери и постучал. Оттуда послышался хриплый голос Филча:

— Входи!

Регулус отворил дверь и, пропустив Софию вперед, зашел следом. Регулус был в кабинете Филча впервые. Кабинетом, конечно, это трудно назвать. Скорее каморка, которая была очень узкой и вытянутой. Из освещения стояли только два огрызка свечей, создавая неприятный и пугающий полумрак. У дальней стены находился массивный шкаф, с множеством ящиков, на котором были различные пометки. Регулус углядел, что для Мародеров имеется отдельный отсек. И опять с неприязнью подумал, какой ерундой страдает Сириус в школе, вместо того, чтобы учиться. Филч сидел за своим столом, обращенным лицом ко входу.

Сириус и Поттер тут же по-хозяйски расположились на стульях, стоящих возле стены.

— Пришли, наконец! Не больно-то вы торопились, — начал ворчать завхоз.

Ему никто не ответил. Филч мелко затрясся в беззвучном смехе, с маниакальным блеском в глазах оглядывая всю четверку.

— Вы только гляньте, какое общество собралось, — прошипел он, — детишки благородных семей! Бездари!..

— Сэр, — она его перебила, — может быть, уже приступим?

— О, не торопись, девочка, — брызжа слюной, наклонился он к ней, — тебе целую неделю ручками работать. Успеешь.

— Что вы себе позволяете? — Регулус как будто со стороны слышал свой голос, не веря, что это он говорит в таком тоне со школьным смотрителем. Но стерпеть такое обращение к Софии он не мог.

Филч устремил на него злой взгляд.

— Что ты сказал? — спросил он, прищурившись, — хочешь не одну, а две недели отработок?

— Нет, сэр, не хочу, — ответил Регулус, после недолгого молчания. Он слышал, как усмехнулся Сириус.

— То-то же, — проворчал Филч и направился на выход. — За мной.

Филч повел их в подземелья. Остановившись перед кабинетом, где хранились котлы и старый инвентарь для Зелий, он забрал их палочки и сообщил, что вернется через пару часов. Когда пришла пора отдавать палочки, Регулус до последнего не верил, что это правда. Он не понимал, как другие спокойно отдают свое единственное оружие и защиту. К тому же, Филч не внушал никакого доверия, чтобы отдавать ему самое ценное. Но устраивать концерт тоже не хотелось, поэтому пришлось повиноваться.

Поттер первый зашел в кабинет, уселся у ближайшего котла и начал с тоской того начищать. Сириус сел рядом с ним.

Пропустив Софию вперед, Регулус зашел следом и стал брезгливо осматриваться. В кабинете стоял стойкий затхлый запах, который исходил от многовековой грязи на котлах. Самих котлов насчитывалось несколько десятков, и Регулус думал, что их все не отчистить, даже если оставлять Сириуса с его дружками тут до окончания школы.

Регулус не знал, с чего начать. Раньше ему никогда не приходилось работать руками. Всю грязную работу всегда делали домовики. Он взглянул на Сириуса, тот, сидя рядом с Поттером, что-то тихо нашептывал ему и лениво чистил котел. София сидела неподалеку от них и с безмятежным лицом надраивала щеткой особо грязный котел. К горлу Регулуса подкатила тошнота, глядя на то, как она своими белыми и тонкими руками безжалостно очищает чье-то неудавшееся зелье.

— Не стесняйся, — она повернулась к нему, — все эти котлы ждут тебя, — она махнула в сторону горы котлов и слегка улыбнулась.

Регулус сел к ней лицом и спиной к брату.

Ему казалось, прошла целая вечность, когда он покончил с первым котлом. Под его аккуратно остриженными ногтями скопилась грязь, а этот тошнотворный запах из одежды уже вряд ли можно будет выветрить. Регулус решил, что форму придется сжечь.

Регулус удивлялся, что уже столько времени Сириус ни слова ему не сказал. Не унизил, не опустил язвительный комментарий, не показал всем свое превосходство над ним. Он начал подозревать, что без вмешательства Софии тут не обошлось. Регулусу это не нравилось, это ставило его в унизительное положение, словно он сам не в состоянии справиться со своим братом.

Атмосфера была напряжена до предела. Регулус, кажется, впервые в жизни, пожалел, что Поттер не кривляется в своем привычном амплуа шута горохового. Его тоскливый и потерянный вид только нагонял мрачности безрадостной обстановке.

Регулус не выдержал и оглянулся на брата. Тот переглядывался с Софией, но, заметив бледное лицо Регулуса, перевел взгляд на него. Ядовито усмехнувшись, Сириус отвернулся. Регулус посмотрел на нее. Она беспокойно переводили взгляд с него на Сириуса.

— Не надо нянчиться с ним, Бланк, — тихо, но отчетливо, сказал Сириус, — он уже взрослый мальчик, и сам может за себя постоять.

— Да я в этом и не сомневалась! — тут же ответила она, сверкнув на Сириуса глазищами.

— Постоять за себя? — выпалил Регулус и тут же встал на ноги, — а что, мне может это понадобиться? В обществе моего брата и его друга?!

София и Сириус тоже встали на ноги. Безучастным оставался лишь Поттер, который устало за ними следил.

— Моему брату это не понадобится, — все также тихо говорил Сириус, — а вот Пожирателю не помешает.

Регулус автоматически дернул рукой по направлению, где у него обычно хранилась палочка. Но поздно сообразил, что палочку у него забрал Филч. Сириус это заметил и громко засмеялся. У Регулуса кровь стыла в жилах от этого смеха. Сириус всегда так смеялся, когда устраивал скандалы дома и хотел вывести мать из себя. Этот лающий, пронзительный смех всегда пугал Регулуса.

— Заткнись, Сириус, — сказал он, стиснув зубы.

— А то что? — он широко ухмыльнулся и вскинул брови.

Сириус и Регулус продолжали стоять напротив друг друга и прожигать взглядами. Сириус стоял расслабленно, засунув руки в карманы джинс. Регулус же был напряжен, словно струна, крепко сжимал кулаки и готовый броситься на брата в любую секунду.

— Что ты сделаешь, Рег?

— Сириус?.. — негромко позвал Поттер, который уже тоже стоял на ногах и недоуменно смотрел на братьев. Те не обратили на него никакого внимания.

— Сейчас ты не сможешь побежать к мамочке и спрятаться за ее юбку. Или ты нашел себе, — Сириус кивком головы указал на Софию, — другую юбку…

Регулус не выдержал. С яростным криком он кинулся на Сириуса и со всей силы ударил ему в скулу. Сириус, не ожидавший таких решительных действий, повалился на пол вместе с братом, который теперь сидел на нем верхом и продолжал наносить удары, сбивая свои костяшки пальцев в кровь.

В комнате поднялся страшный шум. Она кричала и просила их прекратить. Поттер с воплями кинулся разнимать драчунов. Регулус сопровождал свои удары криками о ненависти. Сириус даже не защищался, а лишь смеялся. Смеялся своим громким, лающим смехом. Из его носа и разбитой губы хлестала кровь, на половину лица растекался синий подтек, а он все смеялся.

С большим трудом, но Поттеру удалось оттащить его на безопасное расстояние. Регулус тяжело дышал. Он выбился из сил, поэтому даже не пытался вырваться из крепких рук гриффиндорца. Регулус во все глаза смотрел на Сириуса, который выглядел, как помешанный. Все его лицо было разбито, кровь капала на его одежду и стекала на пол, но он как будто этого не замечал. В глазах безумный блеск и леденящий душу хохот. София сидела на коленях возле Сириуса и с ужасом смотрела то на Регулуса, то на его брата, боясь даже прикоснуться к последнему.

— Я знаю твою тайну, Рег, — Сириус, наконец, перестал смеяться. Он говорил медленно, специально растягивая слова и наслаждаясь реакцией Регулуса на них. — Знаю о всех твоих грязных желаниях. Я все вижу. Вижу твои взгляды. Но тебе об этом остается только мечтать, верно? Ты знаешь. Знаешь, что тебе этого никогда не получить.

Регулус дернулся, но хватка Поттера была слишком сильна.

— Я ненавижу тебя, Сириус! — в отчаянье крикнул он.

— Хочешь, — спросил Сириус, проведя языком по губе, слизывая кровь, — хочешь, чтобы и она тоже узнала твой маленький секрет?

— Прекрати, Блэк, — она говорила ледяным тоном и во все глаза смотрела на Сириуса.

Сириус насмешливо взглянул на нее и снова облизнул губу, на которую продолжала стекать кровь из разбитого носа.

— А хочешь знать наш с ней маленький секрет? — Сириус хрипло засмеялся, закашлявшись кровью. — Хочешь знать, чем мы занимаемся? И как занимаемся? Какие только грязные вещи мы не дел…

— Заткнись, Блэк! — она отвесила Сириусу звонкую пощечину, раздавшуюся эхом в классе. На ее руке осталась кровь Сириуса.

— Какого черта происходит?.. — Поттер переводил недоуменный взгляд с одного на другого, постепенно ослабляя свою хватку.

— Что, Поттер, разве ты не знаешь? — ядовито прошипел Регулус. — Неужели, Сириус, у тебя тайны от лучшего друга? Неужели ты ему не сказал, что спишь с Софией?

— Регулус, — она поднялась на ноги и разочарованно посмотрела на него.

— Да, Джеймс, — на манер Регулуса прошипел Сириус, — а мой младший братец мечтает о том же. Вот так ирония, правда?

В комнате повисла оглушающая тишина.

Регулус боялся поднять глаза. Он чувствовал на себе ее взгляд и не мог, просто не мог посмотреть в ответ. Ему хотелось провалиться сквозь землю, исчезнуть, испариться. Лишь бы не чувствовать на себе этот взгляд. Он закрыл глаза и слышал, как она прошла сквозь класс и громко хлопнула дверью.

Поттер, наконец, отпустил его. Регулус безжизненной кучей упал на колени, закрыв лицо руками.

— Сириус, тебе надо к Помфри, — Поттер помогал подняться своему другу.

— Пустяки. Я знаю, что некоторым сейчас гораздо больнее.

Регулус вскинул голову и поднялся на ноги.

— Она все равно будет моей, Сириус.

Он увидел замешательство в глазах Сириуса и его это развеселило. Регулус рассмеялся и произнес:

— Можешь играться с ней, сколько хочешь, но в конце она будет моей.

Сириус стоял и через кровавую пелену смотрел на брата.

— Мерлин, Сириус, забей, — Поттер потянул того за руку, — тебе в Крыло надо. Если не хочешь с кривым носом на всю жизнь остаться.

Поттер с силой потянул друга на выход. В дверях Сириус развернулся и взглянул на брата.

— Нет, не будет, Регулус.

_**Сириус Блэк** _

Джеймс повел его в Больничное крыло.

Сириус мысленно благодарил друга за то, что тот не задает вопросы. Не задает вопросы хотя бы первую минуту.

— Ты и Бланк, Сириус?

Джеймс все еще пребывал в глубоком шоке от драки между братьями и от новых, шокирующих новостей.

— Я думал, вы терпеть друг друга не можете.

— Как оказалось, можем, — усмехнулся Сириус, — хоть и с трудом. Но секс скрашивает некоторые моменты.

— Вы встречаетесь? — у Джеймса даже глаза загорелись. Впервые за этот день.

— О, нет-нет, Сохатый, даже не надейся. Мы просто…проводим иногда время вместе.

Джеймс уже немного начал отходить и, усмехнувшись, хитро посмотрел на друга.

— Но она тебе нравится? — спросил он, игриво вскинув брови.

— Нет, не нравится, — резко ответил Сириус, — мне нравится…проводить с ней время. И не более того.

Джеймс засмеялся и покачал головой.

— И давно вы с ней… «время вместе проводите»?

— С Хэллоуина, — ответил Сириус. Он чувствовал, как губы растягиваются в улыбке, но тут же лицо свело судорогой, от нанесенных ударов.

— С Хэллоуина?! — воскликнул Джеймс и остановился, — это же…почти месяц! Ты не рассказывал мне целый месяц?!

Сириусу стало немного совестно, хоть он уже и предвидел такую ситуацию.

— Она не хотела, чтобы я кому-то рассказывал, — недовольно произнес он.

— И с каких пор ты делаешь то, что девчонки хотят? — усмехнулся Джеймс.

Сириус ничего не ответил.

— Да-а, — протянул Джеймс, — ну и дела. Лили была права… — печально сказал он.

— В чем это?

— Когда вы собачились, Лили говорила, что мы еще на вашей с Бланк свадьбе погуляем.

— Пусть даже не мечтает, — сказал Сириус, с ужасом представляя Бланк в пышном свадебном платье и в окружении подружек невесты. И думая, что под венец он не пойдет даже под угрозой смерти.

Они недолго прошли в тишине.

— Как ты узнал, что она нравится Регулусу?

— Он с нее голодного взгляда не спускает, — хмыкнул Сириус, — видел бы ты, как он на ужине сегодня на нее пялился, разве что слюни не пускал. Еще и недавно просил ее о помощи в переводе с французского. А эта наивная душа и рада стараться.

— И тебя это бесит? — скорее утвердительно, чем вопросительно, сказал довольный Джеймс.

— Не понял твоих намеков, Джеймс.

— Тебя бесит, что Бланк проводит с ним время.

— Если не хочешь быть таким же красавцем, как я сейчас, то тебе лучше заткнуться, Сохатый, — без злобы сказал Сириус и, чуть погода, добавил: — Конечно, меня это бесит!

Джеймс ему слабо улыбнулся и замолчал.

— Ты его сильно задел сегодня, — Джеймс с грустью взглянул на него, — не видел раньше Регулуса таким.

— Да, наплевать.

Сириусу не было плевать. Он уже понемногу начал осознавать, что натворил. Он не только испортил и без того хрупкие отношения с Бланк, но и окончательно рассорился с братом.

Сириус всегда о нем беспокоился. Не проходило и дня, чтобы он не винил себя за то, что не уследил за Регулусом. За то, что позволил тому свернуть на Темный путь.

На первых курсах ему было не до брата. Сириус тогда был поглощен новой жизнью, друзьями и развлечениям, совершенно забыв о Регулусе. А когда опомнился, было уже поздно. Изменился он сам, изменился Регулус. Брат уже не был тем наивным и добрым мальчиком, что с восхищением на него смотрит, став ему совершенно чужим. Ему уже не нужно было общество Сириуса, он проводил время в компании слизеринцев и будущих Пожирателей. И если поначалу Сириус и пытался его вразумить, то со временем понял, что это бесполезно и бросил это дело. Но Сириус все еще не простил себе, что так легко сдался.

У Сириуса всегда в груди отдавалось болью, когда он натыкался на ледяной и пропитанный ненавистью взгляд брата. А это случалось практически каждую их встречу. Но подолгу на этом он никогда не зацикливался.

Ему не хотелось верить, что он потерял его окончательно. Тем более не хотел, чтобы причиной тому была Бланк.

Его размышления прервала мадам Помфри, которая вышла из своей комнаты, на их стук.

— Мерлин мой, мистер Блэк! — ахнула она и закружила вокруг него. — Кто же вас так?

— Я с лестницы упал, мадам, — с трудом улыбнувшись, сказал Сириус. Джеймс усмехнулся на это и подтвердил.

Мадам Помфри состроила недовольное лицо, понимая, что он врет, но допытываться не стала.

Усадив своего пациента на кушетку, она очистила лицо от крови. Заклинанием вправила нос на место, от чего он громко хрустнул, а Сириус громко выругался. Другим заклинанием зашила разбитую губу, оставив на ней тонкий белый шрам. И дала несколько пузырьков.

— Это крововосполняющая микстура, — она указала на флакон с прозрачной жидкостью, — вы хоть и немного крови потеряли, но лучше выпить.

Сириус тут же опрокинул в себя указанный флакон.

— Эта заживляющая микстура, — она приподняла флакон с голубоватой настойкой, — синяки пройдут уже через несколько часов, а вот со шрамом сутки походите.

— Лишь бы целоваться не мешал, — усмехнулся Сириус, чувствуя, как при этом натянулся шрам на губе. Он выпил второй флакон.

— Ну и успокаивающий бальзам, — мадам Помфри показала на последний пузырек с ярко-желтой настойкой.

— А можно вместо успокаивающего бальзама выпить огневиски, мадам? — спросил Сириус и обворожительно улыбнулся.

Мадам Помфри только усмехнулась и покачала головой.

— Вам, конечно, на ночь лучше бы остаться здесь…

— Прошу, мадам Помфри, — Сириус мгновенно состроил жалобный щенячий взгляд, — вы меня уже полностью вылечили. А мистер Поттер, уверен, доведет меня до гостиной.

— Так точно, мадам Помфри, доведу мистера Блэка в целости и сохранности, — Джеймс отдал честь школьному целителю, вызвав у той улыбку. — И прослежу, чтобы он опять не навернулся на лестнице.

Она еще с сомнением посмотрела на них и вздохнула.

— Ладно, идите, так и быть. Но завтра, мистер Блэк, зайдете ко мне в обед и покажитесь.

— Обязательно, — Сириус утвердительно кивнул, даже не отложив это в памяти. Он поднялся с кушетки и направился с Джеймсом на выход. — Спасибо вам, мадам Помфри! — сказал он, развернувшись у выхода, — вы настоящая волшебница!

До гостиной они шли в полном молчании. Джеймс опять погрузился в свое мрачное и тоскливое состояние, в котором пребывал целый день. А Сириус все размышлял о Регулусе.

Когда они уже поднимались в свою спальню, Джеймс вдруг остановился и посмотрел на него.

— Можно я Рему и Севу про тебя с Бланк расскажу? — спросил он.

У Джеймса при этом так горели глаза, что Сириус не осмелился его расстроить тем, что они уже все знают.

— Скажи, — ответил он.

Лицо Джеймса тут же озарила улыбка и он рванул к спальне. Ремус и Северус уже были там, и, когда они зашли, тут же устремили на них взгляд.

— Господи, Сириус, что произошло? — Ремус тут же вскочил на ноги, расширенными от ужаса глазами, глядя на лицо друга, на котором отчетливо виднелся белый шрам и пара синяков.

— Это Рег, — Сириус поморщился, — совсем с катушек слетел…

— А знаете, почему он это сделал? — у Джеймса даже голос дрогнул.

— Почему? — спросил Северус, тоже глядя на лицо Сириуса.

— Потому что… — Джеймс выдержал театральную паузу, — Сириус встречается с Бланк!

Джеймс даже губу закусил, очевидно, чтоб не закричать от радости. Ремус и Северус напряженно переглянулись.

— Да не встречаемся мы, — устало повторил Сириус. Но его никто не услышал.

— Вы…вас это не удивляет? — спросил Джеймс разочарованно. Он ожидал совершенно другого эффекта.

— В общем-то, мы уже знали, — сказал Северус. А Сириус недовольно скривился, думая, что они могли бы и разыграть удивление.

— Знали? — изумился Джеймс и оглянулся на Сириуса, — и давно?

— Да не особо, — ответил Северус, пожимая плечами.

— Рем с самого начала практически знает, — сказал Сириус, понимая, что Джеймс все равно допытается.

— Получается, я один не знал?! — возмутился Джеймс.

— Почему, один? — усмехнулся Сириус, — в школе больше никто не знает. Кроме Рема и Северуса. Ну, и еще Гринграсс знает. И Рег.

— Гринграсс?! — у Джеймса глаза на лоб полезли, — даже змеи знали, а я нет! Еще друг называется! Как вообще после!..

— А что ты на меня наезжаешь?! — перебил его Сириус, — Сев вообще с Белби встречается! И тоже никому не говорит!

Северус замер посреди комнаты, раскрыв рот от возмущения.

— Решил меня за собой потянуть? — спросил он у Сириуса.

— С Белби?! — переспросил Джеймс, — Белби с Когтеврана?

— Она самая! — кивнул Сириус, радуясь, что внимание Джеймса переключено.

— Почему ты нам не говорил, Сев? — спросил у того Джеймс, подходя ближе.

— А вы заметили, что Рем даже не удивился? — вдруг спросил Сириус, глядя на улыбающегося Ремуса.

— Ты и об этом знал? — спросил Джеймс у Ремуса.

— Я не знал, но догадывался, — спокойно ответил Ремус, все еще с легкой улыбкой на лице.

— Догадывался? — переспросил Северус, — я думал, Бланк тебе растрепала.

— Так, так, минуточку, — вмешался Сириус, — причем здесь Бланк и почему она должна была растрепать Рему?

Ремус с Северусом опять переглянулись, что начало Сириуса напрягать. Ремус пожал плечами:

— Честно, не знаю.

— Когда мы были у Хагрида, — сказал Северус, глядя на Ремуса, — разве вы не об этом говорили?

— Об этом, — Ремус кивнул, — но она мне так и не сказала ничего.

— Я удивлен, — произнес Северус.

— Подождите…у Хагрида? — Сириус прикидывал в уме даты и сопоставлял события, — но мы тогда еще не знали о вас с Белби.

Северус скорчил страдальческое лицо.

— Бланк видела нас с Белби в библиотеке, — ответил он.

— Видела вас в библиотеке? — возмутился Сириус, — и даже не рассказала мне?!

Сириуса очень задело, что Бланк утаила от него такое событие.

— Этому я удивлен не меньше, кстати, — сказал Северус.

— У меня сейчас голова треснет! — заорал Джеймс, — что вообще происходит?! Почему вы все друг друга где-то с кем-то видите и ничего другим не рассказываете?! У меня от вас никогда тайн не было!

— Сириус первый начал, — Северус указал на того рукой. Сириус возмущенно на него уставился.

— Это не только моя тайна! — сказал он, в попытке оправдаться, — меня Бланк заставляла молчать!

— Почему вы вообще с ней скрываетесь? — спросил Джеймс все еще на повышенных тонах.

— Я же уже сказал, потому что это ничего не значит! — грубо ответил Сириус.

Северус и Ремус дружно закатили глаза.

— А вот почему Сев с Белби скрывается? — Сириус опять переключился на друга.

— Да, почему? — спросил Джеймс.

Северус смерил Сириуса недовольным взглядом.

— Мы с Белби… работаем вместе.

— Да, «работают», — ухмыльнулся Сириус. — Видел я, как они «работают».

— Серьезно? — удивился Джеймс, взглянув на Сириуса, — видел?

— Ничего он не видел, — сказал Северус, не дав Сириусу и рта раскрыть.

Джеймс на них недовольно смотрел.

— Рем, я надеюсь, хотя бы у тебя нет никаких секретов? — спросил у того Джеймс.

— У меня нет, — Ремус помотал головой. — От вас так точно.

— Вот, единственный нормальный друг! — проворчал Джеймс и прошел к своей кровати. — Нет, я, конечно, за вас очень рад, но не понимаю, почему это надо было держать втайне.

Сириусу стало стыдно перед Джеймсом. Друг и так сегодня натерпелся душевных страданий, а сейчас еще и они со своими секретами. И опять подумал, что это Бланк во всем виновата, потому что он уже давно хотел рассказать всё Джеймсу.

— Ты как, Джеймс? — спросил Ремус, глядя на него. У того в глазах опять появилась боль и тоска.

— Нормально, — грубо ответил он, — насколько это возможно для человека, которого обманывают друзья и которого бросила любимая девушка.

В комнате повисла тишина. Все разделяли боль Джеймса, но верили, что они с Лили еще обязательно помирятся.

И всем было стыдно, что они хранили секреты от Джеймса, который и правда не имел от них тайн и всё им всегда рассказывал, будучи очень открытым человеком. Сириус почувствовал себя самым неблагодарным другом.

— Я не говорил про Белби, потому что это не имеет значения, — тихо сказал Северус.

— Я не говорил, по той же причине, — тут же сказал Сириус.

Джеймс им ничего не ответил, развалившись на кровати прямо в одежде. А Ремус вдруг удивленно посмотрел на Сириуса.

— Вы сказали, — он кивнул на лицо Сириуса, — это сделал Регулус. Сделал потому, что ты встречаешься с Бланк…

— Да не встречаемся мы, — выпалил Сириус.

— И все-таки, почему? — Ремус сильно нахмурился.

Сириус не знал, что и ответить. Он сам думал над этим вопросом и не находил ответа. Сириус сильно сомневался, что Регулусу всерьез нравится Бланк. Он хоть и не сводил с нее восторженного взгляда, но наверняка имел какую-то еще цель.

— Да, почему? — спросил Северус.

— Сириус считает, что Регулус тоже влюбился в Бланк, — равнодушно ответил Джеймс, глядя в потолок.

Сириуса покоробило это «тоже», но отвечать ничего не стал, не хотел ругаться с Джеймсом.

— Серьезно? — Ремус округлил глаза и уставился на Сириуса. — Боже…

— А она что? — спросил Северус, в кои-то веки заинтересовавшись подобным разговором.

— А что она? — хмыкнул Сириус, — думает, что они с Регом просто друзья, а он только и думает, как бы пробраться к ней в трусы…

Сириус остановился на полуслове, озаренный новой догадкой. Ответ, почему его брат вдруг обратил внимание на Бланк, оказалось, лежал на самой поверхности.

— Он делает это специально! — выпалил Сириус, чувствуя, как в груди поднимается гнев.

— Специально? — недоуменно спросил Ремус.

— Да, — протянул Сириус, поглощенный открывшейся для него истиной. — Сами подумайте. С чего бы Регу проявлять такой интерес к ней? Она презирает все эти чистокровные традиции и правила. Паршиво учится и одевается в магловскую одежду. Бланк хамло и настоящая стерва. Да Рег бы в жизни на такую не посмотрел!

Все трое на него удивленно смотрели, не понимая к чему он клонит. А Сириус уже не мог остановиться.

— А тут он узнал, что я ее… что она мне…— Сириус запнулся на мгновение, — что мы с ней проводим время вместе! И решил ее забрать у меня!

— Интересная, конечно, мысль, — задумчиво сказал Ремус, — но почему тогда Регулус не пытался твоих прошлых подружек увести?

Сириус нахмурился.

— Никто из них не был чистокровной! — воскликнул он, — настолько чистокровной.

— А ты не думаешь, что она ему и правда может нравится? — спросил Северус.

— И с чего вообще ему забирать ее у тебя? — проворчал все еще недовольный Джеймс. — За ним самим табуном девки ходят.

— Вот именно! — Сириус сильно взволновался и теперь с трудом контролировал себя. — За ним вся женская половина Слизерина таскается, мамаша ему каждое лето невест приводит, выбирай любую! Все чистокровные, занудные и скучные! Но он выбрал Бланк…

Сириус с трудом верил в это, находясь уже вне себя от гнева.

— Выбрал Бланк, потому что…— сказал Ремус, понимая, что Сириус не собирается продолжать.

— Чтобы меня выбесить! — выпалил Сириус. — Разве не понятно?!

Он видел, как остальные переглянулись, но не придал этому значения. Он чувствовал, как все больше разрастается злость на Регулуса.

Ему казалось вполне очевидным, что Регулус все это задумал, чтобы лишить его Бланк и позлить.

Очевидно, что Регулус решил собрать для себя полный набор. Регулус всегда стремился всем показать свое превосходство над Сириусом. Родители всегда ставили Регулуса ему в пример, говоря о его успехах в школе и правильных взглядах. Для их матери Регулус всегда был примерным и правильным сыном, в отличии от несносного и неконтролируемого Сириуса, «от которого только и жди беды». Вся многочисленная родня пророчила Регулусу большое будущее, в то время как про него говорили, что он сгниет в овраге с предателями. Даже преподаватели, и те говорили, что его брат обладает редким умом и как ему — Сириусу, с ним повезло.

Сириусу было искренне наплевать на родителей, на родственников и на преподавателей. Он был слишком занят, наслаждаясь своей беззаботной жизнью, чтобы соперничать с Регулусом за любовь и признание людей, которые ему не нужны, и потому позволял Регулусу быть во всем первым.

Но очевидно, Регулусу всё мало. Очевидно, он понимал, что его победы никак не трогают Сириуса, что его превосходство Сириуса не задевает. И сейчас брат всего-навсего нашел еще одну причину, чтобы показать, что любой человек, будь то их мать, кто-то из родственников или преподавателей, всегда предпочтет его, а не Сириуса.

_«Можешь играться с ней, сколько хочешь, но в конце она будет моей»._

Последние сказанные слова Регулуса, только подтвердили его догадки. И с этим Сириус смириться уже не мог.

Мародерам Сириус больше ничего не сказал, он никогда с ними не делился своими мыслями, когда дело касалось семьи. Поэтому быстро свернул разговор и лег спать, задернув все пологи.

Он продолжал думать о Регулусе. Думать о том, что к брату он никогда не испытывал отрицательных эмоций. Регулуса он всегда любил. В детстве, по-своему, как умел, старался заботиться о нем. И даже когда преподаватели хвалили его, в глубине души он испытывал за него гордость. Хоть и жалел, что все свои таланты Регулус направляет не туда, куда следует. И у него всегда до боли сжималось сердце, думая, что это он за ним не углядел и упустил.

Но сейчас, сейчас его душу переполняла злость и ненависть к Регулусу.

Мыслями от ненависти к брату он перешел к Бланк. Она, в данный момент, тревожила Сириуса не меньше.

Его раздражало, что она вечно защищала Регулуса. Раздражало, что она не видела очевидных вещей. Его раздражало, что она дала Регулусу надежду думать, что у него вообще есть какой-то шанс быть с ней.

Сириуса неимоверно бесило, что к нему Бланк никогда не проявляла заботы, тогда как за Регулуса постоянно переживала и просила быть с ним мягче. Бесило, что Бланк вообще никак не проявляла своих чувств к нему, словно и правда относилась к нему, как к временному развлечению.

_…Мерлин! А не все ли мне равно?!_

_Страдаю из-за девки, как последняя тряпка._

_Это ненормально! Ненормально! И вообще, все это пора заканчивать!_

_…ну, не сейчас, конечно. Но…_

Сириус знал, что любые его увлечения быстро проходят. Знал и то, что влечение к Бланк тоже не вечное. Стараясь не слушать свое сердце, он уверял себя, что не сегодня, так завтра она ему надоест и он найдет другую. Эта мысль вызывала отторжение во всем его теле, понимая, что на месте Бланк он никого не хочет даже видеть. Она так крепко засела ему в душу, что он даже в мыслях не мог представить, что у него может появиться влечение к кому-то другому.

Его это раздражало и нервировало. Он никак не мог смириться с тем, что он полностью подвластен Бланк. С тем, что она имеет полную власть над его душой и сердцем. И при всём при этом, она с таким пренебрежением к этому относится. Словно в ее руках не самое ценное, а какой-то пустяк.

***

Сириус плохо спал ночью, постоянно просыпаясь и мучаясь в сомнениях. Несколько раз он порывался отправиться в подземелья, но понимал, если спустится, наделает глупостей.

Он так ни к чему и не пришел за ночь, ни с чем не определился. Он не знал, что делать с Регулусом. Не знал, что делать с Бланк.

И проснувшись с утра, единственным желанием было увидеть Бланк, а там уж как пойдет.

Сириус сидел за своим столом в Большом зале, когда Бланк зашла и, не взглянув в его сторону, прошла до своего места. Сириус пытался отыскать взглядом брата, но того за слизеринским столом не было. Это показалось ему странным, Регулус никогда завтраки не пропускает.

По расписанию первым уроком стояла История магии и Сириус с тоской думал, что он точно не выдержит монотонной речи Бинса, и опять будет только мучить себя лишними размышлениями. Поэтому план — прогулять урок вместе с Бланк, созрел сам собой.

Он предупредил об этом Мародеров и пошел караулить ее в одном из коридоров.

Сириус все еще не решил, как себя вести с ней. Увидев ее в Большом зале, он понял, что первым делом он хочет ее, как минимум, поцеловать. Но и разговора о его брате было не избежать. Сириус знал, он все равно выплеснет на нее все обвинения, скопившееся в его голове за ночь.

Как только она появилась на горизонте, он сразу схватил ее за руку и завел в пустой класс, не давая ей произнести и слова. Вместо приветствия, Сириус сразу сжал ее в объятиях и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать. Она увернулась, уперевшись руками ему в грудь и не давая приблизиться.

_Да какого Мерлина опять?_

— Что опять не так?! — сходу нагрубил он. Сириус отчетливо ощущал ее напряжение и недовольство.

— Что не так? — Бланк насмешливо посмотрела на него и вздернула бровь, — что не так, Блэк? То есть, по-твоему, всё так?

Раздражение росло с каждой секундой. Он надеялся, ему удастся хотя бы с ней пообжиматься, прежде чем они начнут ругаться.

— Это из-за Рега? — зло спросил он. — Какое тебе дело до него?

— Тебе не кажется, что ты был слишком груб с ним? И какого черта ты рассказал про нас?

Сириус психанул.

— Рассказал «про нас»? — Сириус нехорошо посмеялся. — Да что там рассказывать-то? Зато видела, как Рега перекосило? Что скажешь, Бланк, все еще думаешь, что он не хочет тебя?

Она с отвращением смотрела на него.

— Да мне наплевать на это, Блэк, — процедила она, — сколько тебе повторять? Я-то его не хочу!

— А я вот в этом не уверен, — прошипел он, — почему ты так трясешься над ним? Переживаешь за него постоянно, а?

Сириус чувствовал, как теряет контроль над собой, позволяя злости внутри него взять верх.

— Да потому что! — она на мгновение закрыла глаза, переводя дыхание. — Регулус хороший человек. И он совершенно не достоин такого обращения от собственного брата!

Сириус уже не помнил себя от гнева. Сколько раз, сколько раз ему ставили в пример брата, сколько раз говорили, что он не ровня ему.

— Что он тебе наговорил? — процедил Сириус сквозь зубы. — Что я весь такой плохой, а он белый и пушистый?

Он представлял, как Бланк сидит с Регулусом в слизеринской гостиной перед камином и утешает того, подтверждая какой он — Сириус — гад и подлец.

— Нет! — выпалила она. — Представь себе, такое я слышу только от тебя!

Сириус чувствовал, как у него начинают трястись руки, требуя покалечить Регулуса не хуже, чем он его вчера. Сейчас он уже не сомневался, что хитрый и изворотливый братец сумел таки запудрить ей мозги.

— Разумеется, это я — паршивая овца во всей нашей семье, а Рег — золотой мальчик, надежда всего рода…

— Да не говорил он такого никогда! — перебила она, со злостью глядя в ответ. — И не считает так! Он наоборот любит тебя и скучает по тебе!..

— Неужели?! — снова перебил ее Сириус. — Вчера он кричал совсем другое! Ты ведь тоже слышала?! Как он орал, что ненавидит меня! Что я ему всю жизнь испортил!

Сириуса от того и задевали такие слова брата, что он и сам так считал. Боялся, что именно он виноват в том, что брат испортил свою жизнь, ступив не на тот путь.

Бланк на него смотрела со смесью жалости и гнева.

— Потому что ты вел себя, как последний козел! Мне, знаешь ли, хотелось заехать тебе по роже не меньше!

— Ты и заехала! — проорал Сириус. — Или забыла?!

Они в полном молчании с яростью смотрели друг на друга.

— Ты должен извиниться, — ледяным тоном произнесла она.

Сириус искусственно рассмеялся, не веря своим ушам.

— Что ты сказала?

— Я сказала, ты должен извиниться перед Регулусом, — повторила она, по-прежнему с холодом в голосе и злостью в глазах.

Сириус грубо схватил ее за плечи, с силой сжимая руки.

— Не лезь в это, Бланк, — вкрадчиво произнес он, приближаясь к ее лицу, — наши отношения тебя совершенно не касаются.

Бланк ему ничего не отвечала, решительно глядя в его глаза и, кажется, не собираясь отступать.

— Я не буду этого делать, — по слогам произнес Сириус.

— Будешь, — с уверенностью сказала она, — если хочешь, чтобы мы продолжали видеться.

Сириус не мог поверить в услышанное. Все это ему казалось абсурдом. Он опять рассмеялся. И смех его не предвещал ничего хорошего.

— Ставишь мне условия, Бланк? — усмехнулся он, с безумным блеском в глазах глядя на нее.

— Ты верно заметил, Блэк.

Сириус отпустил ее и насмешливо оглядел.

— То есть, — медленно произнес он, — ты хочешь сказать, что пока я не извинюсь перед своим несносным братом, ты не будешь спать со мной?

— Ты очень догадливый. А говорят, гриффиндорцы тупые.

Сириусу казалось, что выбесить его еще сильнее невозможно, но сейчас он готов был взорваться. Никто никогда не ставил ему условия. Никто не имел права ставить ему условия. И Бланк в том числе.

— Я никогда не буду этого делать, Бланк, — вновь повторил он, чувствуя, как у него вибрирует голос от гнева.

Она лишь усмехнулась и равнодушно пожала плечами.

— Дело твое, Блэк.

Бланк направилась к выходу, но Сириус остановил ее, схватив за запястье.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что я с легкостью найду себе другую, — Сириус прожигал ее яростным взглядом. Ее равнодушие и усмешки будили в нем небывалый гнев. — Ты ничем не лучше других, Бланк…

— Ну так иди к другим, — злобно прошипела она и с силой выдернула руку, — тебя никто не держит, Блэк!

И не взглянув на него, она вышла за дверь. Сириус в порыве ярости схватил стул и бросил его об стену. Грязно выругавшись, он достал сигареты и закурил. Руки тряслись, мысли путались.

— Чертова Бланк, — процедил он, сквозь сжатые зубы, — ненавижу.

В груди полыхала ненависть и злость. Он ненавидел Регулуса, за то, что он влез в его жизнь. Ненавидел Бланк, за ее равнодушие к нему, за ее беспокойство за Регулуса. Ненавидел Бланк за то, что она его не держит.

В душе пылала небывалая злость на нее и одно-единственное желание — сделать ей как можно больнее.

Сириус не стал откладывать важное дело. Докурив сигарету, он вышел на голгофу и просканировал ее взглядом. В самом разгаре шел урок, поэтому тут было лишь несколько шестикурсников. Среди которых и одна из его бывших девиц. Он уверенным шагом направился именно к ней.

— Сириус?.. — она не успела сказать до конца, как он нагло ее поцеловал, не давая возможности отстраниться. Впрочем, она и не пыталась.

_**София де Бланк** _

София вышла из кабинета, все еще с трудом переводя дыхание. Она сама не видела, куда шла, остановившись только, зайдя в тупик.

Она встала возле окна, устало прислонившись лбом к холодному стеклу.

Ей хотелось вернуться к Блэку. Она устала от их глупых ссор и вечных скандалов, которые с каждым разом становились все более бурными.

Она уже пожалела, что они вообще подняли тему про Регулуса. Но она все равно считала себя правой. Считала, что они два идиота, между которыми элементарное недопонимание и которым всего лишь надо поговорить.

И меньше всего на свете ей хотелось быть причиной еще одной ссоры между ними.

Она открыла глаза и посмотрела вниз. Прямо перед ней открывался вид на голгофу, которая сейчас была практически пустой.

Неожиданно на голгофе появился Блэк. У Софии на миг замерло сердце, глядя на него.

Она смотрела, как он быстрым шагом приближается к небольшой группе студентов и без лишних предисловий целует одну из девушек.

Ей показалось, что время остановилось в этот момент. Остановилось ее сердце, перехватило дыхание. Остановилась птица, летящая в небе, и остановились опадающие листья с деревьев. Остановился смех людей на голгофе и остановился голос преподавателя за закрытой дверью. Остановился и Блэк, намертво приклеившись губами к девушке.

София отшатнулась от окна, закрывая рот ладошкой и не позволяя вырваться отчаянному крику. В груди все больно сдавило.

Она вновь сделала шаг к окну, глядя, как Блэк, приобняв девушку за плечи, заходит с ней в замок.

Ей не хотелось верить в происходящее. Она думала, между ними произошла лишь очередная ссора, после которой они помирятся и все будет хорошо. Ведь между ними всегда так было: они ссорятся, ругаются, орут друг на друга и срывают злость, а потом мирятся. Мирятся со всей страстью так, что забывают и причины ссоры.

Софии не хотелось верить, что все это происходит в действительности, что Блэк и правда с легкостью нашел другую.

_«Ты ничем не лучше других, Бланк»…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> После сорванной отработки всем четверым назначили двойную норму. И в целях безопасности, по отдельности.  
> Сириусу пришлось утаптывать навоз на грядках Хагрида.  
> Джеймсу драить излюбленные кубки в Зале наград.  
> Регулусу помогать Филчу и сортировать записи о школьных правонарушениях, постоянно натыкаясь на имена Сириуса и Джеймса.  
> Софию отправили к мадам Помфри, чистить утки в Больничном крыле.


	58. Сделка

_**Северус Снейп** _

Мародеры сидели на своем обычном месте за гриффиндорским столом и завтракали. Завтракали в такой непривычной для них гробовой тишине.

Джеймс сидел, виновато опустив голову и глядя в свою тарелку. Сириус метал на всех злобные взгляды. Ремус обеспокоенно глядел на этих двоих, не решаясь и слово вымолвить. Северус молча ел свою кашу, думая, что и Джеймс, и Сириус, целиком и полностью сами виноваты во всех своих бедах. Но озвучивать это не собирался.

Северус не удивился, когда узнал, что Лили бросила Джеймса. По его мнению, это было более чем очевидно. Именно по этой причине он поддерживал Сириуса, когда тот советовал ничего ей не рассказывать. Ему было искренне жаль Джеймса, но он думал, что тому поможет только чудо, чтобы Лили его простила.

Смотреть на подавленного и убитого Джеймса, который уже третий день ходит словно в воду опущенный, было невыносимо. Ведь обычно именно Джеймс в их компании всегда создавал радостную и непринужденную атмосферу, не прекращая развлекать их шуточками.

Развлекать шуточками на пару с Сириусом.

Когда Сириус накануне вечером пришел злой, как собака, Мародеры серьезно всполошились. Вначале они переживали, что тот опять подрался с братом, но все оказалось куда хуже. Они с Бланк окончательно расстались. Или, со слов Сириуса, «больше не будут проводить время вместе, поскольку она ему надоела». Сириус не назвал им ни причину их ссоры, ни вообще никак не прокомментировал случившееся, оставив их теряться в догадках. Вечером он тут же ушел, вернувшись только под утро еще более злой и раздражительный.

Размышления Северуса прервала сова, опустившаяся перед ним на стол. Почту он ни от кого не ждал, поэтому очень удивился и поспешил отвязать письмо.

Едва распечатав пергамент, он узнал почерк матери.

_«Здравствуй, Северус,_

_Тебе сегодня необходимо быть в лаборатории в 8: 00._

_P.S. Надеюсь, когда-нибудь ты сможешь меня простить._

_Мама»_

У Северуса мелко задрожали руки. Душу в одно мгновение заполнил страх и паника, не позволяя и вдох сделать.

Он тут же сложил пергамент и убрал его в сумку, стараясь никак не выдать своего волнения.

— Что-то случилось?

Северус поднял взгляд. На него с беспокойством смотрел Ремус.

— Нет, все нормально, мама пишет.

Северус сам слышал, насколько фальшиво и неестественно звучит его голос, но он сейчас не мог ни притворяться, ни следить за своими эмоциями, полностью находясь в состоянии ужаса.

Он понимал, что Пожирателям каким-то образом удалось пробраться в их дом. Удалось как-то надавить на его мать. И что день, которого он так страшился, наконец наступил.

Он молча встал, взял свою сумку и направился на выход из зала, под удивленный взгляд Ремуса. Северуса сейчас даже не беспокоило то, что придется прогулять урок, что он оставил Мародеров без каких-либо объяснений. Единственное, что его волновало — что сейчас с матерью.

В лабораторию он зашел ровно в указанный час и ровно с ударами колокола. Внутри никого не было.

Северус положил сумку и приготовил палочку.

Он не успел придумать план действий, как дверь отворилась и на пороге появился Мальсибер в компании Крауча.

Мальсибер, с привычным холодом и высокомерием на лице, прошел до Северуса. Крауч остановился в паре шагов, с недовольством глядя на них. Северуса удивил вид Крауча. На его лице не было типичного самодовольства и веселья. В его глазах отчетливо читалась злоба и отвращение. Крауч стоял и без конца крутил палочку между пальцев, готовый в любой момент поднять ее.

Северус перевел взгляд на Мальсибера, тот сразу растянул губы в усмешке.

— Не беспокойся за Барти, — сказал он, — он сегодня не в духе.

— Что вам нужно? — перебил его Северус.

Мальсибер не спеша достал два пергамента.

— У меня есть два письма, Снейп. Одно, — он приподнял скрученный пергамент, — для тебя от Люциуса. Тут написан примерный рецепт зелья, которое требуется сварить.

Мальсибер выдержал паузу, наблюдая за Северусом, который старался не выдавать никаких эмоций.

— Второе письмо, — сказал он, — от меня для Люциуса, где говорится, что его письмо ты не принял, а значит он может приступать к запасному плану с участием уважаемой Эйлин Принц.

Крауч довольно усмехнулся при этих словах.

Мысли Северуса метались с сумасшедшей скоростью, в панике пытаясь выдать хоть какой-нибудь план.

— Мне нужно время, чтобы подумать, — сказал Северус, в надежде выиграть хотя бы день.

— Времени подумать уже нет, Снейп, — произнес Мальсибер, — твой ответ нужен прямо сейчас.

Северус молча на них смотрел, ощущая в груди лишь страх за мать, и понимая, что выбора, на самом-то деле, у него никакого нет.

— Неужели, Снейп, — прошипел Крауч, — ты позволишь матери умереть из-за своих нелепых принципов?

— Всего одно зелье, Снейп, — сказал Мальсибер, не сводя с него пристального взгляда.

Северус протянул руку, намереваясь взять письмо от Малфоя, но резко остановился.

— Мне нужны гарантии, — сказал Северус, — если я приготовлю ваше зелье, вы оставите мою мать и меня в покое.

Крауч расхохотался, запрокидывая голову и растягивая губы в безумной улыбке.

— Гарантии? — деланно удивился Мальсибер, — Снейп, ты не в том положении, чтобы требовать гарантии. Понимаешь? Твоя мать сейчас находится полностью под нашим контролем. Хочешь ей помочь — берешь рецепт. А если нет, то…

Мальсибер многозначительно развел руки в стороны.

— Тебе, Снейп, очень повезет, если с зельем ты справишься быстро, — процедил Крауч, — потому что у твоей мамочки не так много времени осталось. Ей и так пришлось ждать, пока ты столько времени из себя принципиальную личность строил.

— Ну, так что? — спросил Мальсибер, предлагая ему на выбор два пергамента.

Северус чувствовал, как сердце стучит в висках. Чувствовал, как сердце с безумной скоростью гонит страх и отчаяние по венам. Выбор он уже сделал, но никак не решался протянуть руку.

— Давай быстрее, Снейп, — резко сказал Крауч.

Северус протянул руку и взял письмо от Малфоя с рецептом.

— Правильный выбор, — сказал Мальсибер, усмехнувшись.

Северус смерил его ненавистным взглядом и развернул пергамент. Сердце в очередной раз ускорило ритм.

Его взгляд долго скользил по строчкам, исписанным мелким и аккуратным почерком.

— Это шутка? — Северус поднял глаза на Мальсибера, — сколько тут ингредиентов? Полсотни?

— Сорок шесть, если быть точным, — спокойно ответил он, наслаждаясь его реакцией, — но это еще не все.

_Сорок шесть…сорок шесть!_

Северус часто варил сложнейшие зелья. Такие, которые даже не проходят в школе. Зелья, которые отличаются сложнейшим составом и способом приготовления. Но он еще никогда не встречал зелье, которое содержало бы в себе такое количество ингредиентов.

— Не все? — процедил Северус, с непониманием глядя на Мальсибера.

— Видишь ли, — Мальсибер сел на край парты, — оригинальный состав зелья утерян несколько веков назад. Всё, что нам известно, на пергаменте, — он кивнул на пергамент, в руках Северуса.

Северус, не веря в услышанное, усмехнулся.

— И как я должен приготовить вам зелье в таком случае?

— Мы в тебя верим, Снейп, — произнес Крауч.

— Что вообще я должен получить? — спросил Северус, — для кого это зелье? Для чего оно? Какой эффект нужен?

— Слишком много вопросов, — Мальсибер недовольно сдвинул брови и покачал головой из стороны в сторону.

Северус уже открыл рот, чтобы задать очередной вопрос, но Мальсибер его опередил:

— Внимательно читай рецепт, Снейп, там есть вся необходимая информация, — медленно произнес он.

Северус вновь поднял пергамент к глазам. В конце бесчисленного перечисления ингредиентов шёл краткий перечень советов, как зелье варить. И всего одна строчка, посвященная тому, какой результат должен быть в конце приготовления. При этом, ни слова о том, для чего именно это зелье будет применяться.

— Где Малфой взял этот рецепт? — Северус опять поднял взгляд на Мальсибера. — Мне нужно взглянуть, тут слишком мало информации.

— Сказали же, вся известная информация — в письме, — грубо сказал Крауч.

— Последний оригинал книги, откуда взят этот рецепт, уничтожен, — произнес Мальсибер, — именно поэтому, мы сейчас пытаемся его воссоздать.

Северус снова углубился в письмо. Этот рецепт не наводил его ни на одну мысль, для чего он может быть использован.

— И последнее, Снейп, — сказал Мальсибер, поднимаясь с парты, — приготовить первый вариант зелья ты должен к двадцатому числу и ни минутой позже.

— К двадцатому числу? — усмехнулся Северус, — некоторые из этих ингредиентов только настаиваться две недели будут.

— Значит, придется поднапрячься, — ответил Мальсибер.

Северус зло прожигал его взглядом.

— И где мне брать все эти ингредиенты? — спросил он, показав на пергамент, — я не собираюсь и сикля тратить на покупку…

— Тебе все предоставят, — перебил его Мальсибер и повернулся к Краучу. — Обо всем, что тебе потребуется для приготовления, сообщаешь Барти.

Северус посмотрел на Крауча, который при этих словах вновь стал злой и недовольный.

— Барти будет за тобой присматривать, — продолжил Мальсибер, — и следить, чтобы ты не отвлекался от работы.

— Не нужны мне надсмотрщики, — сказал Северус.

— Они нужны нам, — тут же сказал Мальсибер. Он повернулся к Краучу и кивнул тому. Крауч подошел к Северусу и достал из сумки внушительных размеров сверток.

— Тут все необходимые ингредиенты, — сказал Мальсибер. — Надо будет еще, сообщишь Барти. Также там имеются кое-какие записи, сохранившиеся от… твоего предшественника, — Мальсибер нехорошо усмехнулся, — его уже нет в живых, но записи, возможно, тебе пригодятся.

Северус чувствовал, как по спине пробежал холодок. Стараясь сохранять спокойствие и не выдать своего страха, он взглянул на Мальсибера.

— Понял? — прошипел Крауч.

Северус перевел на него взгляд, полный отвращения и неприязни.

— Он понял, Барти, успокойся, — хмыкнул Мальсибер. — Полагаю, на сегодня все.

— Что на счет… мамы? — спросил Северус главный волнующий его вопрос.

Мальсибер медленно растянул губы в улыбке.

— Не переживай, Снейп, — произнес он, — она продолжит тебе писать каждую пятницу. И если к двадцатому числу ты предоставишь готовое зелье, то Рождество вы встретите вместе.

— А потом? — спросил Северус. — Что будет потом?

— Всё зависит от того, как ты себя проявишь, — ответил Мальсибер. Он развернулся и кивком головы позвал Крауча за собой. У выхода он остановился и повернулся. — Говорить обо всем этом, разумеется, никому не следует.

Мальсибер вышел, а Крауч сказал напоследок:

— Чтобы вечером ты уже был тут, Снейп, когда я приду после ужина.

Когда за ними закрылась дверь, Северус вновь взглянул на рецепт. Разнообразие ингредиентов вводило его в ступор. Тут были и части животных и насекомых, корни и плоды различных растений, редкие породы камней и металлов, пара минералов. Из всех этих ингредиентов можно приготовить более трех десятков зелий, но что можно сварить из всего этого используя разом, Северус не представлял. Даже мельком взглянув на рецепт, он видел, что часть ингредиентов нельзя использовать вместе, а указанная дозировка некоторых из них и вовсе губительна.

Он развернул сверток и достал толстый дневник, из которого торчало множество закладок. Все записи в нем были сделаны неразборчивым почерком и имели массу помарок, часть из них и вовсе была на незнакомом языке. Как предположил Северус, язык был Болгарский.

Северусу всё это казалось злой шуткой.

На занятия он не вернулся. Северус сейчас находился совершенно не в том состоянии, чтобы спокойно сидеть на уроках. Да и он еще не был готов отвечать на вопросы друзей, куда он пропал после завтрака.

Северус зашел в совятню, отправить матери письмо с требованием немедленно всё объяснить, и пошёл в библиотеку.

У него не было даже примерных идей для чего может использоваться требуемое зелье, поэтому книги он брал наугад. Благо, разрешение в Запретную секцию от Слизнорта у него было на весь предстоящий год и была возможность взять более толковые книги.

Взяв с дюжину толстых фолиантов, он устроился в своем углу.

Он элементарно не знал, с чего начать. В голове все еще крутилась только одна мысль. Мысль о том, что Пожиратели как-то пробрались в дом и контролируют его мать. Он терялся в догадках, как такое возможно и упорно отрицал идею, что Эйлин с ними в сговоре.

Как бы Северусу не хотелось сейчас же отправиться домой и все выяснить лично, он понимал, что ничего хорошего он этим не добьется. Он только подвергнет себя угрозе и потеряет драгоценное время.

Сколько бы Северус не уверял себя, что Пожиратели оставили его в покое, в глубине души он всегда знал, что они еще придут. Как знал и то, что в случае угрозы для жизни и здоровья Эйлин, он примет их условия. И вот этот день настал, а он оказался к нему совершенно не готов.

Сейчас у него не оставалось никаких сомнений, что именно Пожиратели каким-то образом травят его мать. А значит, ее здоровье полностью в их руках. И ему остается лишь одно — приготовить требуемое зелье, в надежде, что на этом все и закончится. Хоть он и понимал, что еще летом Эйлин была права, сказав, что Пожиратели на этом не успокоятся. И если он справится с их зельем, они будут использовать его снова и снова. Что подтверждала и последняя сказанная фраза Мальсибера.

Голову Северуса сейчас полностью занимали мысли, как бы быстрее приготовить необходимое зелье. Но и чувство, неприятно шевелящееся в груди, никак не давало ему покоя. Чувство, что говорило ему, друзья его за это никогда не простят.

Северус никогда не считал себя обладателем высоких моральных принципов. Он не отличался безрассудной храбростью и благородством, как Джеймс. Он не стремился подавить свою темную сторону, изо всех сил стремясь к свету, как Ремус. Он не был таким отчаянно смелым, как Сириус, чтобы бросать вызов всем и каждому.

Он втайне от друзей интересовался Темными искусствами, изучая лишь ее теорию. В отличие от друзей, он считал, что знать основы необходимо, чтобы понимать, чему противостоять и как вообще работает эта сфера магии.

Он не разделял их преклонения перед Дамблдором. Северус, безусловно, его уважал, не умаляя всех его достижений, но не понимал их слепой веры в директора.

Он никогда не бросался в омут с головой, будь то очередная авантюра или бессмысленный риск, предпочитая вначале прикинуть всевозможные последствия. Он никогда не искал в людях лучшее, понимая, что в каждом есть темная сторона и не всегда это плохо. Он никогда лишний раз не ввязывался в открытый конфликт и не доставал, чуть что, палочку, предпочитая уничтожить врага используя лишь свой ум и придумывая для него что-то поистине изощренное.

Но как бы много различий у него не было с остальными Мародерами, их дружбой и уважением он дорожил больше всего в своей жизни. Они показали ему, что такое настоящая дружба, преданность и поддержка. Что можно бескорыстно помогать. Что людям может быть не важно ни твое финансовое положение, ни твое положение в обществе. Что тебя могут любить вместе со всеми твоими скверными привычками, делая из них твою изюминку и особенность.

Северус знал, что Мародеры никогда не поймут и не примут его выбор, просто потому, что не смогут поставить себя на его место. У Джеймса есть отец, обладающий деньгами и связями, и который смог бы решить любую проблему, если бы что-то угрожало миссис Поттер. У Ремуса мамы и вовсе уже нет в живых. А Сириус с превеликим удовольствием сдал бы всю свою родню на съедение.

Для Северуса же мама была единственным важным человеком, что связывает его с миром за пределами Хогвартса. Между ними всегда были довольно холодные отношения. Они оба были спокойными и сдержанными людьми, которые не привыкли пылко выражать свои чувства. Но он всегда знал, что она его любит. Как любит и он ее.

Поэтому Северус понимал, что ему необходимо сделать всё, чтобы друзья никогда не узнали о его сделке с Пожирателями.

— Северус, привет…

Он поднял голову и увидел приближающегося Ремуса. Северус потерял счет времени и, взглянув на часы, удивился, что уже подходит время обеда.

— У тебя точно все хорошо? — спросил Ремус, садясь напротив, — мы переживаем, ты так резко исчез после завтрака…

Северус понимал, что отмалчиваться вечно он не сможет, и сказать хоть что-то все равно придется. Хотя он и предпочел бы поговорить с Джеймсом или Сириусом, которые подвох вообще не способны уловить, в отличие от Ремуса.

— Мама написала, — ответил Северус, тяжело вздохнув, — ей хуже, пытаюсь найти решение, — он кивнул на учебники.

— Может быть, нужна какая-то помощь? — участливо поинтересовался Ремус. — В Зельях я, конечно, не такой специалист, как ты, но, может быть, что-то еще могу сделать?

— Нет, не надо, я сам, — пожалуй, чересчур грубо ответил Северус.

Ремус еще недолго смотрел на него, потом встал. Северус почувствовал укол совести.

— Спасибо, — сказал он, глядя на Ремуса, — спасибо, Рем, но помощь не нужна.

Ремус мягко улыбнулся и кивнул.

— Сейчас обед будет. Пойдешь?

— Нет, мне некогда, — ответил Северус, — да и аппетита нет.

— Тогда…не буду тебя отвлекать, — неуверенно сказал Ремус и, развернувшись, пошел обратно.

Северусу стало неудобно. Ремус, как и всегда, от всей души помочь хотел, а он так ведет себя.

— Рем, — позвал он его, — извини, просто сейчас голова совершенно другим занята.

Взгляд Ремуса сразу смягчился.

— Увидимся, — ответил он и ушел.

А Северус тут же вернулся к работе.

Он старался не думать о том, что это зелье для уничтожения мира или еще что похуже. Он старался полностью абстрагироваться от мыслей, что он помогает Пожирателям, что он приложит руку к созданию чего-то ужасного.

Подобные мысли мешали ему думать и сосредоточиться над работой. Поэтому он внушал себе, что это лишь очередная его работа для научного журнала. Очередная увлекательная задача, которую ему надо решить. И через пару часов работы, ему это удалось.

***

Аппетит по-прежнему отсутствовал. Поэтому вечером Северус сразу же отправился в лабораторию, взяв с собой ингредиенты и стопку книг, в которых он нашел кое-что полезное.

Он начал работать по своей обычной схеме, в первую очередь разобрав по отдельности каждый ингредиент.

Северус уже прошел четверть списка. У него даже получилось полностью заинтересоваться работой, как неожиданно дверь в лабораторию распахнулась.

Северус дернулся от неожиданности и резко развернулся. На входе стоял Крауч, о котором Северус уже успел позабыть.

— Собирайся, — сказал Крауч, — работать ты будешь не здесь.

— А где? — спросил Северус.

Крауч устало облокотился на дверной косяк.

— Не думал же ты, что будешь работать здесь? — он кивнул на котлы, стоящие в ряд, — сюда в любой момент может заявиться Слизнорт или еще кто. Ты что собирайся, да побыстрее.

Северус скривился. Крауч всегда действовал ему на нервы своей нахальностью. И факт, что теперь придется терпеть общество этого недоумка очень его злил.

Северус собрал книги и сложил всё в сумку. Крауч усмехнулся и развернулся, не дожидаясь, пока Северус к нему подойдет.

Они спустились до самого нижнего уровня подземелий, где лабиринтом располагалось множество пустых кабинетов и закоулков. Мародеры исследовали эти подземелья еще несколько лет назад, но не нашли ничего интересного, и лишь пару раз устраивали в одном из больших залов шумную вечеринку. Подземелья находились так низко, что даже не требовались заглушающие заклинания.

Крауч завел его в один из пустых классов и, пройдя к дальней стене, постучал палочкой по выпирающему камню. Внутри оказалась небольшая лаборатория.

Северус зашел за Краучем и разочаровано окинул комнату взглядом. Она была маленькой и тесной. Всего один стол и пара котлов. У стены стоит полупустой шкаф с ингредиентами, в свежести которых Северус сильно сомневался. На противоположной от шкафа стене висит большая доска для записей.

— Отличные условия, — едва слышно сказал Северус.

— Что ты сказал?

Северус повернулся к Краучу.

— Не ожидал, что у Пожирателей Смерти так плохо с деньгами, что приходится работать в этом чулане, — сказал ему Северус.

— Скажи спасибо, Снейп, что тебе ингредиенты предоставили, — прошипел Крауч.

Северус оставил его без ответа, лишь смерив уничтожительным взглядом. Он прошел до единственного стола и вновь стал доставать все книги. Крауч за ним внимательно наблюдал.

В полнейшей тишине прошел практически час. Северус кропотливо изучал ингредиенты, как они используются, в состав каких зелий входят, для чего их используют и в каких количествах, как они взаимодействуют между собой, их необычный свойства и методы использования. Крауч, на удивление и радость Северуса, молча сидел, лишь изредка вставая и прохаживаясь по кабинету. Северусу доставляло неимоверное удовольствие, что тот мается от скуки и не знает, чем себя занять.

Когда Крауч в очередной раз взглянул на часы, Северус произнес:

— Тебе не обязательно сидеть возле меня, Крауч.

— Я знаю, Снейп, — лениво протянул он, закидывая руки за голову и откидываясь на спинку стула, — но очень уж интересно, что ты будешь делать дальше.

Северус на него долго посмотрел. В голове потихоньку созревал план, как вытянуть из Крауча хоть немного информации.

— Почему вы выбрали именно меня? — спросил Северус, — в Англии мало хороших зельеваров?

— В Англии предостаточно хороших зельеваров, — ответил Крауч, все так же лениво растягивая слова, — но тебе не об этом надо переживать сейчас.

Северус не сводил с него пристального взгляда. У него возникла мысль проникнуть в голову Крауча, но он не знал, сможет ли остаться незамеченным, а рисковать было опасно.

— Кто еще из студентов готовит зелье? — спросил Северус на удачу. Он не был уверен, что готовит кто-то еще, но выражение лица Крауча подтвердило его предположение.

— Не твоя забота, Снейп, — с жесткостью в голове, ответил он.

Северус ненадолго замолчал, старательно подбирая слова.

— Видишь ли, — сказал Северус, — вместе работать гораздо продуктивнее. Что не знает один, всегда знает другой.

Крауч ничего не отвечал. Но Северус видел, что терпение у него на исходе. Крауч не отличался сдержанностью, и Северус знал, стоит немного надавить, тот обязательно что-нибудь сболтнет.

— Если бы вы позволили нам работать вместе, — продолжил Северус, — зелье было бы готово гораздо быстрее.

Северус выдержал небольшую паузу и добавил:

— А так, пока я бьюсь над одним вопросом, другой зельевар, наверняка его уже решил, и наоборот…

— Другие студенты, Снейп, заняты другим зельем, — прошипел Крауч, вставая со стула.

— Каким зельем?

— Не твоего ума дела, — вкрадчиво сказал Крауч, опираясь руками о край парты и приближая к нему свое лицо. — У тебя есть своя задача. И тебе ее надо выполнить.

В светло-карих глазах Крауча отчетливо виднелись все его эмоции, и Северус с трудом подавил желание, заглянуть поглубже.

— А тебе не кажется, что дай вы мне больше информации, я быстрее бы справился со своей задачей? — спокойно спросил Северус, — и тебе не пришлось бы торчать со мной тут целыми вечерами.

Северус был уверен, что злость и недовольство Крауча днем были вызваны именно тем, что ему придется следить за ним. Крауч явно был не в восторге от идеи проводить вечер в его компании, сидя в подземелье.

Крауч на него напряженно смотрел, что-то прикидывая в уме. Он оттолкнулся от парты и прошел обратно до своего места.

— Больше информации тебе никто не даст, Снейп, — протянул он, — так что работай с тем, что есть.

Северус разочарованно отвел взгляд. Очевидно, разговорить его будет не так-то и просто.

_А может он и сам ничего не знает._

_…Крауч пока только шестикурсник, вряд ли его посвящают во все дела._

_Впрочем, попробовать все равно стоит._

— Очень жаль, — произнес Северус и напоказ тяжело вздохнул. — Придется нам тут с тобой сидеть каждый вечер, вплоть до двадцатого числа. Хорошо, что у тебя других дел нет.

У Крауча едва заметно лицо исказилось гримасой злобы. Северус с удовлетворением подумал, что если он и не сможет ничего из Крауча вытянуть, то хотя бы будет действовать ему на нервы. И если повезет, Крауч оставит его без присмотра. Не сказать, что он Северусу сильно мешает, но ему не нравилось, когда на него смотрят во время работы.

— Может, дать тебе книгу почитать? — с нескрываемым ехидством в голосе, спросил Северус и кивнул на стопку своих книг, — а то смотреть в стену быстро надоест.

Крауч ему ничего не отвечал, лишь нервно подергивая ногой, сидя на стуле.

— Скажи, Барти, ты у Мальсибера на побегушках? — спросил Северус, с восторгом наблюдая, как тот потихоньку выходит из себя, — почему он именно тебя послал следить за мной? Неужели на Слизерине мало полукровок, которым можно поручить столь неблагодарное дело?

Крауч метнул на него яростный взгляд.

— Неужели один из лучших студентов школы, — медленно продолжал Северус, — должен сидеть в подземелье и так бессмысленно тратить свои часы…

На самом деле, этот факт тоже удивлял Северуса. Он знал, что Крауч, при всем своем нахальном и взбалмошном характере, довольно умен. Иначе, он бы не смог сдать все двенадцать СОВ на «превосходно». И то, что именно Крауча заставили сидеть с ним, было странно.

— Хватит трепаться, Снейп, — резко ответил Крауч, — займись лучше делом.

Они долго смотрели друг другу в глаза. Крауч, с пылающими от злобы глазами, и Северус, с хладнокровным спокойствием в черных глазах.

— Если ты захочешь пройтись, — Северус остановился на мгновение и усмехнулся, окинув взглядом комнату, — дальше, чем эти пара десятков футов, я не обижусь.

Крауч смотрел на него с нескрываемым отвращением.

— Да и Мальсиберу об этом тоже не скажу, — добавил Северус. — Мне, знаешь ли, спокойнее работать в одиночестве. И у тебя, наверняка, есть дела поинтереснее…

Крауч опять поднялся со стула.

— Совершенно с тобой согласен, Снейп, — прошипел он, — смотреть на твою скользкую рожу мне не доставляет никакого удовольствия.

Крауч в один шаг оказался у выхода и, развернувшись, сказал:

— Приду в девять. И надеюсь увидеть хоть какое-то продвижение в работе.

Северус с удовлетворением проследил, как за Краучем закрывается проход и вновь вернулся к книгам.


	59. Прогулка возле Черного озера

_**Ремус Люпин** _

— Ты печальный весь день, — протянула Эшли, беря его за руку и заглядывая в лицо, — что-то произошло?

— Нет-нет, все нормально, — на автомате ответил Ремус, переплетая с ней пальцы рук. Он посмотрел на Эшли и встретился с ее нахмуренным лицом, какого еще никогда не видел. Ремус остановился и вздохнул. — У всех проблемы, а я не знаю чем и помочь…

Он подумал, что вполне может рассказать Эшли то, что его так беспокоит. Эшли обладала удивительным, добрым сердцем. И, несмотря на ее любовь поболтать, умела хранить чужие секреты. К тому же, ему сейчас как никогда требовалось с кем-нибудь поговорить и поделиться своими мыслями.

— Как ты уже знаешь, Джеймс и Лили расстались…— начал говорить Ремус, но Эшли не дала ему и закончить.

— Да, это из-за Элисон, — кивнула она. — Она, кстати, об этом безумно жалеет. Говорит, ее черт попутал. И все еще из-за этого очень страдает, — Эшли вытаращила на него глаза. — Она даже хотела подойти к Лили Эванс и сказать, что это она во всем виновата! Но ее отговорили…

Как уже успел узнать Ремус, Элисон, та самая пуффендуйка, с которой целовался Джеймс, училась вместе с Эшли, и была довольно милой и хорошей девушкой. И для которой было совершенно не свойственно целовать чужих парней.

— Вины Элисон тут нет, — сказал Ремус, — ну, разве что, совсем немного. Просто она оказалась не в то время, не в том месте.

Эшли согласно кивнула.

— Джеймс сам в этом виноват, и он полностью это признает, — сказал Ремус, легко потянув Эшли за собой, спускаясь к Черному озеру.

Джеймс действительно полностью признавал свою вину. И хоть Ремус и был согласен в его виновности, Джеймсу он об этом не говорил.

— Но они ведь еще помирятся! — воскликнула Эшли, — правда, Ремус?

— Помирятся, — неуверенно сказал он, — только…

— Только, что? — спросила Эшли. Ремус не знал, как правильно сказать то, что его так волновало в этой ситуации.

— Только вот… Джеймс ничего не делает, — ответил, наконец, он.

— Ничего не делает? — удивлённо переспросила Эшли.

— Да…понимаешь, Джеймс раньше Лили прохода не давал. Его не останавливали ни ее отказы, ни оскорбления, ни игнорирование. Он всегда с таким упорством добивался ее, — Ремус замолчал на мгновение, — а сейчас… стоит Лили на горизонте появиться, он сразу сникает, омрачается, посмотреть в ее сторону боится.

Эшли ничего не отвечала, внимательно его слушая.

— Это так не похоже на него, — продолжил Ремус. — Джеймс… тот Джеймс, которого я знаю, с бараньим упрямством бы добивался прощения. Не отступал ни на шаг, не переставал верить. И Лили бы его простила! Может быть, не сразу, но он бы добился своего. Как и всегда.

— Видимо, Джеймс действительно чувствует свою вину, — сказала Эшли. — Но он скоро с этим смирится, и добьется ее прощения. Разве не так?

— Хотелось бы в это верить, — Ремус тяжело вздохнул.

Они дошли до Черного озера и сейчас смотрели на его зеркальную поверхность, по которой проходила сильная рябь от ветра.

— Он говорит, что сам бы никогда не простил измену, — тихо сказал Ремус. — Говорит, что он недостоин Лили.

— Но ведь это не так! — возмутилась она. — Даже на Пуффендуе ходят легенды о том, как Джеймс Поттер добивался Лили Эванс!

Ремус слабо улыбнулся, взглянув на ее разрумянившееся то ли от возмущения, то ли от ветра лицо.

— А ты пробовал с ним поговорить? — спросила Эшли. — Спросить, почему он ничего не делает?

— Пробовал, — вздохнул Ремус, думая о последнем таком разговоре, когда Джеймс с ожесточенной злостью говорил, что для начала ему надо самого себя простить, а уж потом добиваться прощения Лили.

— А Лили? Вы же с ней старосты, наверняка общаетесь. Что она говорит?

Ремус и правда пытался днем ранее поговорить об этом с Лили. Не напрямую, но хотя бы намекнуть, узнать, что она об этом думает, и есть ли у Джеймса шанс на прощение. Ничем хорошим этот разговор не закончился.

— Лили и слышать ничего не хочет про него, — ответил Ремус. — И ее вполне можно понять.

Ремус вновь потянул Эшли за собой, не в силах стоять на одном месте. Они пошли вдоль кромки Черного озера, не доходя до воды лишь пару футов.

Ремус подумал, что, наверное, прошло еще слишком мало времени, но смотреть на страдания Джеймса было невыносимо.

— Но Джеймс и Лили не единственные, кто тебя беспокоит? — спросила Эшли, после непродолжительного молчания.

— Да, — кивнул Ремус, — Сириус…

Сириус, пожалуй, волновал Ремуса даже больше, чем Джеймс. Потому что, если с Джеймсом все было понятно, тот делился с ними всеми своими переживаниями, то с Сириусом дела обстояли куда хуже. Сириус полностью закрылся от них, ничего толком не объяснив. На все расспросы огрызался и злился.

— Что с Сириусом? — спросила Эшла, когда Ремус долго не продолжал.

Ремус посмотрел на Эшли. Она не знала, что Сириус с Софией встречались.

_«Да не встречаемся мы!»_

_Или чтобы они там не делали вместе._

Впрочем, об этом никто в школе не знал, и Ремус сомневался, что может рассказать это Эшли, хоть и доверял ей.

— Сириусу нравится одна девушка…— нерешительно начал он.

— София де Бланк, — уверенно сказала Эшли.

Ремус на нее удивленно уставился, и Эшли улыбнулась.

— Это было слишком просто, — сказала она, с лукавым огоньком в глазах. — Когда мы сидели в «Трех метлах», Сириус даже не пытался скрыть своих чувств.

— Да, верно, — протянул Ремус, пораженный ее проницательностью.

— У них что-то случилось?

— Случилось, — кивнул Ремус. — Как ты уже, наверное, поняла, они не…афишировали свои отношения…

— Почему, кстати? — перебила его Эшли.

— Думаю, на этот вопрос даже они сами не знают ответ, — устало вздохнув, ответил Ремус. — Но сейчас…сейчас они, вроде как, расстались.

— Почему? — опять спросила Эшли, не дождавшись пока Ремус продолжит.

— В этом-то и проблема, — сказал Ремус, посмотрев ей в глаза, — Сириус ничего не говорит.

— Совсем ничего? — нахмурившись, спросила Эшли.

— Нет, конечно, он говорит, что она ему надоела, — поморщившись, ответил Ремус, — что давно надо было все это прекращать, что он всегда знал, что этим все и закончится, но…

— Но?..

— Но Сириусу она не надоела, — сказал Ремус, — и он не хотел это прекращать. И даже если он знал, чем это закончится, он явно этого не хотел.

— Почему тогда?

Ремус надолго замолчал. Он и сам много думал о том, что мешает другу признать свои чувства.

— Сириус очень сложный человек, — ответил Ремус, — он всю жизнь живет по своим собственным правилам и убеждениям.

Ремус опять замолчал, обдумывая все.

— И сейчас он просто запутался в своих чувствах, — сказал, наконец, он. — Когда ты столько лет отрицаешь что-то, насмехаешься над этим и уверенно говоришь, что уж с тобой-то этого точно не произойдет, а потом… когда потом это сваливается тебе на голову, во всей своей мощи… Сириус не знает, что со всем этим делать.

Ремус не озвучил, но подумал о том, что Сириусу не только себя удалось убедить, что он не способен на нежные чувства к другому человеку, ему удалось убедить в этом и остальных Мародеров. И, кажется, из всех них только Ремус быстро принял факт того, что даже до сердца Сириуса можно достучаться.

Джеймс, похоже, все еще до конца не верил, что Сириус с Софией не просто «проводили время вместе». А Северус и вовсе считал, что она ему не подходит, поскольку вызывает и усиливает все плохие качества Сириуса. Ремус с ним был совершенно не согласен. Возможно, София и была катализатором его отрицательных особенностей характера, но она вызывала и такие качества Сириуса, о которых они раньше и не слышали.

И самое главное, Ремус считал, что София как никто другой подходит Сириусу по той простой причине, что он не сможет подавить ее своим характером. Всех своих бывших подружек Сириус подавлял своим ярким и буйным нравом, напрочь заглушая их личность. Девушки терялись на его фоне, и от этого ему быстро становилось с ними скучно. София же была не менее яркой личностью, постоянно подогревая интерес Сириуса, обостряя его чувства и давая ему нужные эмоции.

Ремус очень беспокоился за него, боялся, что он может что-нибудь сделать с собой или с Софией. У него даже проскальзывала мысль поговорить с ней об этом. Но София вновь была в том своем состоянии, когда Ремус не знал, как к ней и подступиться. Когда у нее не читалась ни одна эмоция, полностью окутав ее непробиваемой тьмой.

— Наверное, Сириусу надо намекнуть, что он просто-напросто влюбился, — сказала Эшли, сдерживая улыбку.

— Поверь, это опасно для жизни, — ответил Ремус, припоминая все случаи, когда он пытался намекнуть об этом своему другу, и какой, после этого, поднимался крик. — Сириус упорно отрицает наличие своего сердца и любви в целом, — с иронией добавил Ремус.

— Как он может? — искренне удивилась Эшли, — когда у него перед глазами пример Джеймса и Лили!

— В общем-то, их ссора послужила Сириусу очередным доказательством того, что если даже любовь и есть, то ничего хорошего она не приносит.

Эшли недовольно покачала головой.

— Надо же, какие гриффиндорцы все упрямые, — произнесла она, подняв взгляд на Ремуса, — что-нибудь да выдумают, лишь бы не быть счастливыми.

Ремус подумал, что это камень в его огород, но благоразумно промолчал.

Они вновь остановились на берегу, глядя, как вдалеке, на самой поверхности озера, резвится пара гриндилоу. Они ненадолго ныряли на глубину, чтобы взять разгон и высоко выпрыгнуть из воды, сопровождая это пронзительным визгом. Ремус даже отвлекся от грустных мыслей, следя за ними и думая, что эта парочка, должно быть, еще детеныши.

— А у Северуса всё хорошо? — спросила Эшли, — он тоже какой-то мрачный… или он всегда такой?

— У Северуса мама болеет, — сказал Ремус, продолжая наблюдать за гриндилоу. Но тут же вернулся мыслями к своим друзьям и добавил: — Но там не всё так просто… он чего-то очень боится.

— Боится, что ей может стать хуже? — предположила Эшли.

— Нет, — Ремус мотнул головой, — тут что-то другое.

Северус хоть и мастерски скрывал все свои эмоции, оставляя снаружи спокойствие и равнодушие, но Ремус видел, что тот окружен страхом. Это было не просто беспокойство за здоровье матери, это был настоящий, отчаянный страх. Ремус его отчетливо видел, перенимая на себя часть его ужаса.

Ремус вновь потянул Эшли за собой, идя вдоль берега озера.

— Северус никогда не делится своими проблемами, — сказал Ремус, — предпочитает со всем справляться самостоятельно.

Северус и правда никогда ни с кем не делился переживаниями. Возможно, он боялся оказаться непонятным, а возможно, не хотел показаться слабым и беспомощным. А может и просто не хотел грузить Мародеров своими проблемами. Ремус не знал ответ наверняка, но всегда старался дать понять другу, что он в любой момент готов прийти ему на помощь.

— Я только надеюсь, он знает, что мы его всегда поддержим и поможем, — тихо добавил Ремус, — что бы ни случилось.

Они в очередной раз остановились. Ремус взглянул на Эшли, думая, что он и ей передал свое подавленное настроение. Она хоть и не хмурилась уже, но в глазах читалась грусть.

Ремус наклонился и подобрал с земли плоский камушек.

— Умеешь играть в «стоун-скипинг»? — спросил он, улыбнувшись уголками губ.

Эшли посмотрела на камушек и подняла на него глаза, расплываясь в хитрой улыбке.

— Ремус, у меня два брата и мы живем возле Уиндермирского озера, — ответила она, — разумеется, я умею.

Она посмотрела себе под ноги и выбрала наиболее плоский камушек.

— Смотрите и учитесь, Господин Староста, — сказала она.

Эшли наклонилась и, отведя руку, запустила камушек, который оставил стройную дорожку кругов на поверхности воды.

— Одиннадцать! — воскликнул Ремус, в удивлении глядя на круги, расходившиеся тонкой рябью.

— Ваша очередь, — сказала Эшли, довольная своим результатом.

Ремус прицелился и запустил камушек, с замиранием сердца смотря, как тот отпрыгивает от воды, оставляя ровные круги.

— Девять, — произнесла Эшли, — что ж, вполне неплохо. Для новичка, — добавила она, широко улыбнувшись.

— Я не новичок, — тихо сказал Ремус, выбирая очередной камушек.

Второй камушек Ремуса проскакал по поверхности еще меньше, чем первый. Эшли улыбнулась и взяла еще один.

— Камушек надо закручивать при бросании, — посоветовала Эшли, глядя, как он запускает очередной камень, — так он будет прыгать лучше и дальше.

У Эшли, напротив, во второй раз получилось лучше, чем в первый. Ремуса бы и задело, что он ей проигрывает, но у Эшли было слишком довольное лицо, чтобы расстраиваться.

Они взяли еще по несколько камушков, по-очереди их запуская.

Пара гриндилоу, что плескались посреди озера, замерли и стали за ними наблюдать, изредка отправляясь в догонку за камушками и запуская их обратно к берегу.

Ремус сам не заметил, как пролетело время до ужина. Последний час они соревновались, кто дальше запустит камень по воде, где Эшли одержала полную и абсолютную победу. Она ему рассказывала, как ее этому учили братья. Рассказывала, как в детстве они учили ее плавать и рыбачить, отметив, что рыбу они всегда отпускали. И рассказала забавный, с ее слов, случай, как однажды на их озере ее утащил под воду гигантский кальмар, «успокоив» Ремуса, что он был намного меньше, чем хогвартский.

— Мне тогда всего лишь семь было, — беззаботно сказала Эшли. — Я вначале страшно перепугалась, но братья меня спасли, — она улыбнулась, вспоминая те дни. — Теперь это одна из наших любимых историй.

Ремус вдруг подумал, чтобы сказали ее братья, узнай они, что их младшая сестренка встречается с оборотнем.

О том, какой опасности он подвергает Эшли и о том, что она заслуживает лучшего, Ремус думал круглые сутки. Он просыпался и засыпал с этой мыслью, постоянно ощущая, как на него давит совесть.

Он уже так привязался к ней, так успел полюбить ее сияющие глаза и добрую, светлую душу, что не представлял себе жизни без нее. Порой ему казалось, что в ней так много света, что рядом с ней даже его темная сущность отступает.

Ремус понимал, что рано или поздно ему придется все рассказать Эшли, но оттягивал этот момент до последнего. Больше всего он боялся увидеть в ее глазах даже не страх, а отвращение, с которым часто сталкивался в детстве.

— Наверное, уже пора возвращаться в замок, — сказала Эшли, вырывая его из размышлений.

Ремус вздохнул и взглянул в ее лучистые глаза, понимая, что он уже не сможет добровольно от нее отказаться.

Они остановились в холле, прежде чем зайти в Большой зал и разойтись в разные стороны.

— Не печалься сильно из-за друзей, — сказала она, заглядывая ему в глаза и нежно улыбаясь, — мы не всегда в состоянии им помочь. И иногда единственное, что требуется — просто быть рядом.

Ремус улыбнулся ей в ответ, притягивая ее к себе и бережно обнимая за плечи. И думая, что она совершенно права.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Уходя в замок, Ремус заметил возле озера трех первокурсников, что наблюдали за ним с Эшли, которые тоже запускали камушки по воде.  
> \- Не подходите близко к воде! На вас могут напасть гриндилоу, - крикнул им Ремус, прежде чем со спокойной душой пойти в замок.


	60. Гриффиндор - Когтевран

_**Джеймс Поттер** _

— Капитан, ты бы поел хоть что-нибудь.

Джеймс поднял голову, посмотрев на Джессику.

— Нам же сейчас на поле выходить, — продолжила она, с беспокойством окинув взглядом команду, ища поддержки.

— Да, Джеймс, — сказал Ричард, — ты же всегда нас чуть ли не силой кормишь, а сам… сидишь над пустой тарелкой.

Джеймс перевел взгляд на него, и конец фразы Ричарда было уже не разобрать.

Джеймс понимал, что он не имеет никакого права вести себя так. Особенно сейчас, в такой момент, когда их ждет важный матч. Его команде нужна поддержка и нужен жесткий капитан, который приведет их к победе.

Он пересилил себя, и сквозь отвращение съел омлет, не сопровождая это никакими комментариями. Он видел, как Джессика и Ричард нервно переглянулись.

— Пойдемте, — Джеймс поднялся и, не дожидаясь, когда команда встанет вслед за ним, направился на выход из зала.

Джеймс не слышал ни шум Большого зала, ни подбадривающих выкриков и пожеланий удачи. Ему сейчас не хотелось ни с кем разговаривать, ни кого-либо слушать и ни кого-либо видеть. Только на выходе он обернулся, в попытке найти рыжее пламя волос. Но Лили там не было, и в груди всё больно заныло. Джеймс надеялся хотя бы мельком увидеть ее перед матчем.

Он боялся, что Лили уже никогда не сможет быть с ним, что она никогда не смирится с его предательством и не простит. Джеймс сам осознавал всю подлость своего поступка, но душу не желала покидать надежда, что Лили сможет это пережить. Надеялся, что его безграничная и вечная любовь к ней, сможет покрыть его единственный проступок.

Для Джеймса эти дни стали самыми тяжелыми в его жизни. Дни, когда он не мог ни касаться Лили, ни целовать, ни слушать ее смех. Ему было невыносимо больно от осознания, что он уже не сможет ее обнять, что не сможет слушать истории Лили о ее работе в Больничном крыле или о том, как провинились младшекурсники. Больно от того, что Лили уже никогда не улыбнется ему, и не посмотрит на него своими изумрудными глазами, полными нежности.

Ее холодный и неприступный вид разбивал его сердце на множество осколков, на давая и вздохнуть. Он никак не мог смириться и простить себе, что в ее боли и страданиях полностью виноват он.

Джеймс знал, что себе он никогда не простит предательство, но надеялся, что когда-нибудь это сможет сделать Лили.

— Напутственную речь, капитан? — спросила Джессика, когда они уже все переоделись и стояли на выходе из раздевалки.

Джеймс подумал, что хорошо бы, если кто-нибудь сказал напутственную речь вместо него. Но пасть в глазах команды еще ниже он не мог.

— Да, речь, — хриплым голосом произнес Джеймс и прокашлялся. — У когтевранцев мощная команда, но мы все равно лучше. Мы быстрее, талантливее и сильнее.

Он говорил обычные, заученные фразы, своим самым будничным тоном. Он видел, как команда переглядывается между собой, но ничего с собой поделать не мог.

Джеймс посмотрел на своих охотниц.

— Не забывайте, что Фокс и Бойд любят действовать в паре, — напомнил он о двух охотниках Когтеврана. Он повернулся к своему вратарю, — будь внимателен с Гибсон, она у них новенькая, неизвестно, что от нее ждать. Знаю только, что у нее на хвосте всегда летает один из загонщиков. Так что не забывай и о бладжерах.

— За бладжерами проследим мы, — сказал Ричард, показав на себя и Кристофера. Джеймс им кивнул.

— Ну, а я поймаю снитч, — сказал Джеймс, надеясь, что это произойдет как можно раньше.

«Речь» вышла откровенно слабая, но Джеймсу сейчас было совершенно не до этого. Ему нетерпелось оседлать метлу и подняться в воздух, оставив все плохие мысли внизу. Он понимал, что ему сейчас, как никогда, требуется победа. Джеймс надеялся, он выиграет матч, вернет себе былую силу духа и, возможно, попытает счастье с Лили. Надеялся, что общая эйфория от победы передастся и ей, и у него появится шанс на прощение.

Команда когтевранцев уже в полном составе стояла на поле. Джеймс издалека увидел белобрысую макушку Эклза — вратаря, капитана и причину их ссоры с Лили.

Джеймсу уже успели рассказать, что Эклз помолвлен, и именно этой новостью он делился с Лили в то злополучное воскресение. Злость на Эклза, однако, никуда не ушла. Джеймс всё равно считал, что тот не имел никакого права распускать руки и обнимать его девушку. И если бы этого не случилось, они бы с Лили сейчас были вместе.

Гриффиндорцы выстроились в ровный ряд напротив когтевранцев. Джеймс неотрывно прожигал взглядом Эклза, мысленно посылая на него все известные проклятья.

— Капитаны, пожмите друг другу руки! — скомандовала мадам Трюк.

Джеймс сделал шаг вперед и до хруста сжал руку Эклза. Тот даже бровью не повел.

— Я жду честной игры от каждого из вас! — произнесла мадам Трюк и подала свисток. Четырнадцать игроков тут же устремились вверх.

— И игра началась! — над стадионом громким эхом раздался голос Алисы. — Квоффлом сразу завладел Роберт Бойд — охотник команды Когтевран, он передает пас Питеру Фоксу — второму охотнику Когтеврана, и тот направляется прямиком к кольцам Гриффиндора…

Джеймс следил, как Фокс летит на их кольца. Он знал, его охотницы не дадут ему даже возможности забить, а вратарь сможет защитить кольца, поэтому он отвернулся от него и посмотрел на трибуны.

Он уже несколько раз обежал взглядом всех присутствующих, все многочисленные ряды скамеек, на которых сидели студенты, преподаватели и болельщики, но не мог найти среди них одного — самого главного. Он никак не мог найти среди них Лили.

Джеймс без труда находил взглядом Сириуса, Ремуса и Северуса, сидящих на самых верхних местах гриффиндорской трибуны. Чуть ниже них сидела Мэри МакДональд, рядом с которой, обычно, всегда сидела Лили. Но сейчас ее там не было.

Он снова и снова проходил взглядом по бесчисленным студентам, в поисках самого дорогого человека. Джеймс не мог поверить, что Лили не пришла на игру. Она знала, насколько это важно для него, и всё равно не пришла.

Джеймс чувствовал себя брошенным и одиноким. Он вдруг понял, что Лили не пришла только потому, чтобы показать ему, что между ними всё окончательно и бесповоротно кончено.

—…и Бойд открывает счет!

Джеймса оглушил крик трибун. Он резко развернулся на свои кольца.

— 10:0 в пользу Когтеврана! — прокричала Алиса.

Джеймс не верил в услышанное, у него в голове не укладывалось, что им забили первый гол в первые пять минут игры.

— Квоффл у Джессики Стивенс, — продолжала комментировать Алиса, — она передает мяч Марлин МакКиннон, та делает пас Лоре Штин…

Джеймс неотрывно следил за своими охотницами, отмечая, что они действуют, как никогда, слаженно.

— Стивенс делает удар по воротам и… Мартин Эклз берет мяч.

Джеймс даже не сдерживал себя, вслух поливая Эклза самыми отборными ругательствами. К счастью, он был высоко в воздухе и его никто не слышал.

Мячом вновь завладели когтевранцы.

Джеймс полетел кругом над стадионом, выискивая снитч и краем глаза следя за игрой.

Стоун едва успевала называть фамилии игроков, которые владели мячом. Он без конца передавался из рук в руки, от игрока-игроку, постоянно перехватываясь противниками.

—…квоффл в руках Натали Гибсон, — комментировала Алиса, — этот игрок появился в команде Когтеврана буквально месяц назад, но мы уже видим, что их капитан не прогадал.

Джеймс сбросил скорость, чтобы тоже оценить игру нового охотника Когтеврана. Летала она, словно птица в небе, легко уходя от противников и бладжеров. Джеймс с замиранием сердца следил, как она приближается к их воротам.

—…Гибсон делает удар по кольцам и-и-и… счет 20:0 в пользу Когтеврана.

Над стадион вновь прокатилась волна радостных криков. Джеймс выругался.

Он снова набрал скорость, огибая стадион в поисках снитча, попутно следя за игрой. Квоффл был у Марлин. Джеймс надеялся, его охотницы не стерпят такого позорного поражения в самом начале игры и возьмут себя в руки.

—… МакКиннон бросает мяч в ворота и… Мартин Эклз в изящном развороте ловит мяч!

Джеймс с ненавистью посмотрел на Эклза и то, как он бросает мяч одному из своих охотников. Квоффл вновь начал передаваться от одного игрока другому с сумасшедшей скоростью.

Джеймс отмечал, что его команда действует слаженно, но между ними уже чувствуется нервное напряжение. Он видел, что Марлин начинает злиться, Джессика опять начинает действовать в одиночку, а Лора теряется, когда ее атакуют двое охотников разом.

Мяч опять был у когтевранцев. Опять у Гибсон, которая совершала очередной бросок.

— Счет 30:0 в пользу Когтеврана!

У Джеймса нарастала злость. Прошла лишь половина часа, а им забили уже три гола. Он, конечно, знал, что когтевранская команда сильная, но их команда была лучше.

— МакКиннон делает пас Стивенс, — комментировала Алиса, — она устремляется к кольцам противника…

— Давай, Джесс, давай…— Джеймс вполголоса молился всем известным богам, неотрывно следя за своей охотницей.

— И Стивенс забивает первый гол! — Алиса с трудом перекрикивала шум болельщиков. — Счет 30:10 в пользу Когтеврана!

Игра пошла намного жестче.

Когтевранский загонщик сильно ударил бладжером по Джессике, но она смогла продолжить игру. Двое их охотников вновь атаковали Лору. Джеймс потребовал у мадам Трюк штрафной удар, но ему отказали, сказав, что явного нарушения правил не было.

Стадион походил на поле боя, где сражались не на жизнь, а на смерть.

Разлад между его охотницами ощущался всё более явно. Марлин, совершенно в нелепой ситуации выронила квоффл, когда до ворот противника оставалось пара десятков футов. Лора, совершая очередной из излюбленных трюков, пропустила пас, что ей подавала Джессика.

Все их упущенные мячи неизменно подхватывала Натали Гибсон.

—… Гибсон делает очередной бросок и… счет 40:10 в пользу Когтеврана!

Джеймс не выдержал. Он подал знак мадам Трюк, что им требуется тайм-аут, и она тут же подала протяжный свисток.

Его команда сразу устремилась к земле.

— Какого…черта вы все творите?! — заорал на них Джеймс, еще не до конца спустившись на землю.

Он слез с метлы и обвел охотниц яростным взглядом.

— МакКиннон, ты разучилась мяч в руках держать?! — он прожег в Марлин дыру взглядом и повернулся к Лоре. — А ты?! Что это было?! Что ты хотела сделать?!

— Эта девка — сатана в юбке! — встряла Джессика, у которой от пота волосы прилипли ко лбу. — Видел, что она вытворяет на поле?!

Джеймс повернулся к ней.

— Видел ли я! — зло усмехнулся он. — Хотите сказать, что какая-то третьекурсница, какая-то малолетка вас обыгрывает?!

Ему никто не ответил. Охотницы, кто виновато, а кто недовольно, молча смотрели на Джеймса. Он зло выдохнул и повернулся к Грегори, который тут же испустил судорожный вздох.

— Грегори, — Джеймс старался взять под контроль свой голос, чтобы не наорать еще и на своего вратаря, но выходило плохо, — нам пытались забить четыре раза, и все четыре мяча попали в цель. Ты больше не хочешь быть вратарем?

— Девчонка и правда монстр, — тихо произнес Грегори.

Джеймс еще мгновение недовольно на него глядел, потом обратился к загонщикам:

— Делайте, что хотите, но сбросьте Гибсон с метлы.

Те с сомнением переглянулись, ничего не ответив.

— Биты и бладжеры вам не для красоты выдали, — грубо добавил Джеймс.

Джеймс обвел всех суровым взглядом.

— Если сейчас же вы не выйдете вровень по счету, — Джеймс прикрыл глаза, тяжело переводя дыхание, — клянусь, я всех после игры на метлу натяну.

Команда ему ничего не ответила.

— По метлам, — скомандовал Джеймс и первый поднялся в воздух.

Джеймс подумал, что, возможно, он был слишком строг с ними, но быстро отмел эту мысль. Он считал, что на поле не место слабостям и мягкости. И порой команде необходимо дать хорошего пинка.

В этом он убедился, когда Марлин забила гол, едва возобновилась игра. Счет стал 40:20 в пользу когтевранцев.

—… Гибсон вновь прорывается к воротам Гриффиндора!

Джеймс резко затормозил и развернулся, глядя на ненавистную охотницу противников. Джеймс следил за тем, как Ричард послал в нее бладжер, но та увернулась. Следил, как она мастерски обошла защиту Лоры и Джессики. И с замиранием сердца смотрел, как она наносит удар по их воротам.

—… Да! Грегори Милхаус берет мяч! — прокричала Алиса.

Джеймс расплылся в широкой улыбке.

— И мяч вновь у гриффиндорцев! Стивенс обходит защиту и делает пас МакКиннон…

Джеймс снова отвлекся от игры, в поисках своего мяча. Он видел, что его команда с новыми силами вернулась к игре, а значит, и ему пора исполнить свою задачу.

Джессика и Лора забили еще по одному голу, сравняв счет до 40:40. Джеймс с удовлетворением подумал, что на метлу никого натягиваться не придется. Но не успел он в полной мере насладиться успехом, как Натали Гибсон забила очередной гол, и Когтевран опять вырвался вперед.

За всё то время, что он играет, Джеймс не помнил такой сложной игры. Матч длился уже второй час. Он и сам уже устал, и не представлял, каково сейчас его команде. Один плюс — когтевранцы тоже начали выдыхаться.

—…Гриффиндор забивает гол и счет становится 50:50…

Окончание фразы Алисы потонуло в криках болельщиков.

Не успел Джеймс порадоваться очередному голу, как увидел его — долгожданный снитч. Золотой мячик был слишком далеко, практически на противоположном конце поля, но Джеймс на полной скорости уже летел к нему.

—… кажется, Джеймс Поттер заметил снитч!

Джеймс словно вдалеке слышал взволнованный голос Алисы, которая говорила, что с другой стороны к снитчу приближается Зои Хадсон — ловец Когтеврана.

У него бешено колотилось сердце, ощущая, как близок снитч и близка победа. Победа, после тяжелой и ожесточённой борьбы. Победа, которая нужна была не только его команде, но и ему лично.

Джеймс слишком поздно услышал свист от рассекающего воздух бладжера. Он не успел уклониться, и мяч на полной скорости врезался ему в плечо, выбивая сустав. От силы удара его несколько раз прокрутило в воздухе вокруг своей оси. Последние силы ушли на то, чтобы удержаться на метле.

Левое плечо и рука горели огнем от удара, голова кружилась, а перед глазами плыло. Джеймс потряс головой, пытаясь прийти в себя. В ушах звенело, перед глазами все взрывалось яркими красками. Но одно он видел отчетливо — до снитча ему оставалось несколько десятков футов.

Джеймс собрал всю волю в кулак и вновь устремился к мячу. Справа, на одинаковом с ним расстоянии, к золотому мячику приближалась ловец Когтеврана. Джеймс знал, ей не выстоять против него. Только не сейчас, когда победа уже практически в его руке.

До снитча оставался десяток футов, Джеймс вытянул вперед здоровую руку, готовый его схватить. Он сжал пальцы, чувствуя, как на губах уже расплывается победная улыбка, как понял, что сжал в руке воздух.

Сердце пропустило удар. Пропустило второй. Джеймс во все глаза смотрел на Зои Хадсон — ловца Когтеврана, второкурсницу с двумя короткими светлыми косичками. Смотрел на Зои Хадсон, которая таращилась на него своими огромными голубыми глазами и сжимала в руке золотой снитч.

Весь стадион замер. Казалось, что выключили звук.

Первыми в себя пришли болельщики, которые тут же подняли страшный гвалт, крича, кто от радости, а кто от сокрушительного поражения. Следующая в себя пришла Зои, которая, по-прежнему с глазами на лбу, резко взмыла ввысь, победно вскидывая руку с пойманным снитчем.

— Зои Хадсон ловит снитч, — наконец, в себя пришла и Алиса, — команда Когтеврана выигрывает со счетом 200:50.

У Джеймса мелькнула слабая надежда, что сейчас он проснётся. Что всё это не может быть правдой. Что всё это больше похоже на страшный сон.

Ведь он никогда, никогда не упускал снитч. Джеймс никогда даже не рассматривал такой вариант, полностью уверенный в себе и своих силах.

Но он никак не просыпался, а острая боль в плече говорила, что всё это реальность.

Он словно в тумане следил за тем, как когтевранцы в своей синей форме гурьбой спускаются на землю, крича от восторга. Смотрел, как на стадион выбегают болельщики с огромными синими знаменами.

Он посмотрел в небо, в воздухе все еще была его команда, которая не спеша направлялась вниз. Джеймса накрыла волна ужаса. Он не представлял, что он им скажет. Он не представлял, как сможет оправдать свой проигрыш после того, как его команда упорно сражалась за победу.

Джеймс резко развернул свою метлу и устремился в сторону Запретного леса. Он не мог сейчас никого видеть. Не мог видеть осуждающих взглядов и слышать обвинения.

Джеймс остановился, когда долетел до знакомой опушки, которая находилась в глубине Запретного леса. Большая поляна, вдоль которой протекал небольшой ручей, осенью была очень красивой. Но сейчас тут было холодно, темно, пахло землей и сыростью. Джеймс подумал, что атмосфера полностью передает его настроение.

Он сидел на поваленном дереве и смотрел на тонкую полоску воды, которая медленно бежала мимо него. Он не понимал, как докатился до такой жизни, оказавшись на самой ее обочине. Как так получилось, что в один миг он лишился того, что любит больше всего. Как он умудрился упустить Лили и упустить победу.

Джеймс с ужасом представлял, что однажды ему всё-таки предстоит встретиться со своей командой. Он думал, и не находил слов, которые способны были бы загладить его вину. В голове даже мелькнула безумная мысль уйти из команды, оставив пост капитана.

В душе закрадывалась обида на Лили. Он хоть и понимал, что не имеет ни малейшего права что-либо требовать от нее, но он считал она обязана была прийти на игру. Зная, как много для него значит ее присутствие. Зная, что она является его счастливым талисманом.

— Сохатый, вот ты где.

Джеймс услышал за спиной голос Сириуса, но у него не было никаких сил, чтобы повернуться.

— Мы тебя обыскались, — сказал Сириус, садясь рядом с ним. Джеймс поднял на него безразличный взгляд. Сириус на него долго смотрел и сказал, вздохнув: — Ладно, не обыскались, конечно же. Сразу по Карте посмотрели, что ты тут сидишь.

— Вот так и прячься от всех, — невнятно произнес Джеймс, пустым взглядом глядя перед собой.

— Ну, мы тебе дали пару часиков побыть в одиночестве, — усмехнулся Сириус, доставая сигареты.

Джеймс только молча поразился, что прошло два часа. По его ощущениям, прошло пару дней.

Они долго сидели в тишине, пока Сириус не сказал:

— Тебя команда ждет.

У Джеймс при этих словах сердце от боли сжалось.

— Я их так подвел, — выпалил он. — Так облажался!

— Никто так не считает, Джеймс, — жестко сказал Сириус, прерывая его, — и твоя команда, тем более.

Джеймс с отчаянием в глазах смотрел на него.

— Все прекрасно понимают, что той девахе просто повезло, — продолжил Сириус. — Если бы не бладжер…

При словах о бладжере заныло и поврежденное плечо, которое все еще стояло не на месте.

— Твои загонщики готовы на стену лезть, себя винят, — говорил Сириус, — Рипли порывался отправиться за тобой и сказать, что уйдет из команды.

У Джеймса немного потеплело на душе от этих слов.

— Я ведь им сказал, что на метлу их натяну, если проиграем, — тихо сказал Джеймс.

Сириус не сдержал усмешки:

— Сурово ты с ними.

— Кому и надо уходить из команды, так это мне, — печально сказал Джеймс.

Сириус недовольно хмыкнул.

— Давай, завязывай уже, Джеймс, — сказал он. — Сколько раз в своей жизни ты упустил снитч?

— Один, — ответил Джеймс.

— Вот именно! — воскликнул Сириус. — Один! А играешь ты уже шестой год! Все бывает в первый раз.

— Только не проигрыш! — возразил Джеймс, чувствуя, как в груди опять поднимается буря. — Только не со мной!

Сириус хотел что-то сказать против, но Джеймс опередил.

— Мы последний год в школе! Я должен был выиграть кубок! А как теперь?! Как?! Мы с таким отрывом продули!

У него вновь затряслись руки, представляя, что даже если они выиграют в следующей игре, это не будет им гарантировать кубок школы.

— Где наша не пропадала! — уверенно сказал Сириус. — Когда следующий матч? Весной?

— Весной, — подтвердил Джеймс и скривился, — со слизнями.

— Ну вот видишь! — воскликнул Сириус, — у вас почти полгода, чтобы натренироваться. А уж змей-то вы сделаете только так!

Джеймс с сомнением взглянул на него.

— Чтобы выиграть кубок, нам нужен будет приличный отрыв, — сказал он. — Впереди еще три игры, кто знает, как сложится счет.

— Ну, примерно прикинуть можно…

— Нельзя! — перебил его Джеймс, — никто не мог «прикинуть», что сегодня такое случится!

Сириус на него напряженно смотрел.

— Да даже если и большой отрыв потребуется, — сказал, наконец, Сириус, — уж змеенышей вы обыграете. Натянете, так скажем, на метлу, — усмехнулся он.

Джеймс на него молча смотрел.

— И признай, Джеймс, — сказал Сириус, слегка улыбнувшись, — выиграть кубок школы, всухую обыграв остальные факультеты, не так интересно. А вот показать всем, что вы стоите, после сегодняшнего поражения, это будет куда увлекательнее.

Внутри Джеймс загорелась надежда вперемешку с азартом.

— Только представь, с каким триумфом вы выиграете кубок школы, — произнес Сириус. — После этого, история, как какая-то соплячка увела у тебя снитч из-под носа, станет одной из любимых.

Джеймс даже усмехнулся, в красках себе это представив. На душе заметно полегчало.

— Да, — протянул он, — да, такое вполне возможно, — сказал Джеймс, понимая, что обыграть слизеринцев им по силам, и даже сделать это с большим отрывом.

— А для девахи это станет самым ярким событием в жизни, — сказал Сириус, усмехаясь, — обыграла самого Джеймса Поттера! Уверен, она эту историю еще своим внукам будет рассказывать.

Джеймс расплылся в довольной улыбке.

— Когтевранцы, наверное, пирушку закатили, — продолжал Сириус, — всё ещё не веря в свой успех.

— Да и слизни, наверное, тоже празднуют, — скривился Джеймс, — наверное, уже представляют, что смогут кубок заполучить.

— Гады ползучие, — добавил Сириус.

— Давай им завтра подземелья затопим? — предложил Джеймс.

— Не откладывай на завтра то, что можно сделать сегодня! — изрек Сириус. — У нас же вся ночь впереди!

Джеймс посмеялся и согласился после отбоя прогуляться до подземелий, чтобы устроить слизеринцам сюрприз.

Сириус поднялся на ноги и сказал:

— Ну, что, пошли в замок?

Джеймс вздохнул и тоже встал.

— Пошли, — согласился он. — Стой, а все уже легли спать?! Не хочу никого видеть.

— Спать? Еще даже ужин не начался, — недоуменно произнес Сириус. — Да и все тебя ждут.

— Мерлин, — Джеймс издал протяжный стон.

— Да всё нормально, — Сириус хлопнул ему по плечу, заставив его скривиться и выругаться.

— Плечо! — выкрикнул он.

— Черт, прости! — взмолился Сириус, состроив виноватое лицо. — Я забыл.

Джеймс перевел дыхание, стараясь унять боль и сказал:

— Ладно, идём.

Дорога заняла много времени, большую часть из которого Сириус делился впечатлениями от игры, а Джеймс думал об одной вещи, которая волновала его сильнее всего.

— Она даже на игру не пришла, — чуть слышно сказал Джеймс, когда Сириус закончил.

— Рем говорит, Эванс в Больничном крыле была…

— У нее нет сегодня дежурства! — перебил его Джеймс.

— Вчера вечером что-то случилось на озере, — с серьезностью на лице, сказал Сириус, — гриндилоу кого-то из первогодок утащили. Их достали, но они в тяжелом состоянии были. Даже хотели в Мунго отправлять, но мадам Помфри с Эванс справились.

Джеймс не знал, как реагировать на эти слова. Он думал, Лили специально не пришла, чтобы показать ему, что он для нее больше не важен, а оказалось, у нее была уважительная причина.

— Рем говорит, Эванс там всю ночь провела и сегодня весь день тоже помогает, — добавил Сириус.

— Чертовы глупые дети, — пробубнил Джеймс, не зная, как выразить свои эмоции, — как можно было позволить гриндилоу утащить тебя накануне матча?!

— Не вздумай это Эванс сказать, — усмехнулся Сириус. А Джеймс не удержался и рассмеялся.

Мародеры каждый раз говорили так, словно они с Лили не расстались навсегда, а лишь немного повздорили. Как будто Джеймс сейчас вернется и сможет поговорить с Лили, как раньше. И скажет ей эту глупость про детей. А Лили обязательно возмутится — как можно квиддич выше здоровья детей ставить! У Джеймса сердце от боли сжималось, понимая, что это не произойдет. И в лучшем случае, Лили наградит его ледяным взглядом.

Зайдя в замок, они сразу направились в Больничное крыло, вправлять вывихнутое плечо Джеймса.

— Мистер Поттер, где же вас носило столько времени? — воскликнула мадам Помфри, когда они зашли в ее обитель. — Матч ведь уже давно закончился!

— Мне нужно было подумать, мадам Помфри, — сказал Джеймс, выглядывая ей за спину и осматривая помещение. — Скажите, а Лили уже ушла?

Мадам Помфри поджала губы и недовольно покачала головой.

— Да, мисс Эванс я отпустила пару часов назад, — ответила она, — она и так провела здесь практически сутки.

— А как дети? С ними всё хорошо? Целы, здоровы? — спросил Джеймс, зная, что мадам Помфри обязательно передаст Лили его заинтересованность о благополучии детей. Сириус тоже это знал, и усмехнулся.

— Да, с ними всё в порядке, — сказала целительница, — пару дней полежат у нас и поправятся.

— Какое счастье! — воскликнул Джеймс, — страшно представить, чего натерпелись бедные детишки!

Мадам Помфри окинула его подозрительным взглядом и приказала садиться на кушетку. Она осмотрела его плечо, которое уже начало синеть, и заклинанием вправила его на место.

— Мерлинова мать! — Джеймс с трудом удержался от грязных ругательств и, с перекошенным от боли лицом, посмотрел на ухмыляющегося Сириуса, — а ты что ржешь?! Это тебе не нос вправлять!

Мадам Помфри влила в него несколько микстур, обмазала плечо мазью и отпустила.

Джеймс шёл в гостиную, как на эшафот. Он крепился и набирался духа, чтобы взглянуть в глаза своей команде. Джеймс надеялся, что в гостиной сейчас никого нет и никто не увидит его очередной позор.

В гостиной собрался весь Гриффиндор. Джеймсу хотелось стать ниже и незаметнее, лишь бы на него никто не обратил внимания. Но стоило ему пересечь порог, наступила тишина.

_Вот он я, ваш «герой» сегодняшнего дня._

Команда в полном составе сидела возле камина и о чем-то негромко разговаривала. И, едва заметив его, сразу замолчала, устремив на него свои взгляды.

Джеймс остановился от них в паре шагов, не решаясь подойти. К нему в полном объеме вернулись стыд и вина, за то, что он так их подвел.

— Простите меня, — тихо сказал он, запуская пальцы в волосы, — я облажался.

Ему никто не отвечал. Джеймсу хотелось провалиться сквозь землю от позора, лишь бы не видеть их изможденных лиц.

Из кресла поднялась Джессика и, устремив на него серьезный взгляд, сказала:

— Ну что, капитан, будем натягивать тебя на метлу? — спросила она и в следующее мгновение рассмеялась. Рассмеялась звонко и заливисто. Так, словно и не сердилась на него.

Джеймс с замиранием сердца смотрел на то, как смеются уже не только его охотницы, но и вратарь с загонщиками.

— Признаю, я это полностью заслужил, — сказал Джеймс, вызвав новую волну смеха у команды. Смех был больше похож на истерический, но никто не обратил на это и внимания, продолжая задыхаться от хохота.

Джеймса усадили на диван между его загонщиками и всунули в руку бутылочку сливочного пива.

— Мы еще отыграемся с вами, — неуверенно сказал Джеймс, оглядывая команду.

— Конечно, отыграемся! — воскликнула Джессика. — Уж змей-то мы натянем на раз-два!

Ее единогласно поддержала вся команда.

Все пустились в бурное обсуждение матча. Джеймс слушал их и не верил, что они на него не обижаются. Команда с таким азартом и воодушевлением обсуждала матч, словно это не они проиграли.

_Ну, правильно. Это не они проиграли, а я._

Постепенно хорошее настроение команды передалось и Джеймсу. Он с жаром говорил о талантах новой охотницы Когтеврана, но и не забывал хвалить своих. Сказал, что загонщики прекрасно себя проявили, опустив последние пару минут матча. И особенно выделил игру вратаря, отметив, что хоть он и пропустил пять мячей, гораздо больше он смог поймать.

Позднее к ним присоединились Мародеры и еще несколько гриффиндорцев. В окружении команды и друзей, Джеймс, наконец-то, смог почувствовать себя хоть немного счастливым.

Для полного счастья ему не хватало лишь одного. Он несколько раз оборачивался на гостиную, в попытках найти Лили, но ни разу ее так и не увидел. Ее отсутствие отдавалось острой болью в сердце, и Джеймс, наконец-то, решился. Он обязательно добьется ее прощения. Потому что он себе никогда не простит, если не попытается.


	61. Драма как смысл жизни

_**Сириус Блэк** _

Неделя. Семь долгих дней. Сто шестьдесят восемь бесконечных часов. Несколько сотен мучительных минут, что он провел без Бланк.

Сириус лежал на своей кровати в очередной попытке уснуть. Время уже давно перевалило за полночь. Все спали. А он никак не мог выкинуть Бланк из головы, слушая гулкие удары секундной стрелки на часах. В тишине комнаты ее удары казались оглушающими. Но даже они были не в состоянии заглушить голос Бланк, без конца звучавший в его голове.

Не в силах выдерживать гнетущей тишины, Сириус встал, накинул мантию и вышел из спальни. Он прошел сквозь портретный проем, оказавшись в пустом коридоре, обратился в пса и пошел по темному коридору, в надежде, что небольшая прогулка по ночному замку отгонит тягостные мысли.

Сириус не понимал, как так могло получится. В какой момент его план сработал против него.

Когда семь дней назад он подцепил одну из своих бывших девиц, он хотел вызвать ревность Бланк. Вывести ее на эмоции, чтобы она наконец призналась, что жить без него не может, что он — самое важное, что есть в ее жизни. Но когда он появился с девицей в коридоре на виду у Бланк, она лишь равнодушно скользнула по ним взглядом. Она даже глазом не моргнула, как всегда удалившись с тошнотворным, невозмутимым видом. Так, словно не произошло ничего особенного. Так, словно это ее никак не трогает.

Первое, что в тот момент почувствовал Сириус, была настоящая растерянность. Он не знал, как реагировать, и не мог поверить, что Бланк и правда наплевать. Он ждал от нее крика, скандала, ждал ее гнева и ярости, рукоприкладства, в конце концов, но никак не полного равнодушия.

На смену растерянности, пришла злость. Изо дня в день он появился в Большом зале и в учебных коридорах в обществе самых привлекательных студенток школы. Он всё ждал, что она не стерпит такого отношения. Что она взорвется и никаких девиц близко к нему не подпустит. Сириусу хотелось этого больше всего на свете, чтобы Бланк подошла, отметелила очередную девку и предъявила всем свои права на него. Но она реагировала на всё это убийственным безразличием. Порой Сириусу хотелось подойти к ней, схватить за ворот и хорошенько встряхнуть, чтобы она выдала хоть какие-нибудь эмоции.

Сириус никогда не добивался ничьей любви, считая это дело унизительным и не благородным. И в случае с Бланк он не собирался изменять своим правилам. Хоть ему и хотелось, чтобы она любила его полностью и без остатка. Так, как никогда раньше.

Ее безразличие медленно убивало. Ее равнодушие ранило, не хуже Круциатуса, отзываясь болью в каждой клеточке тела. Сириус хотел, чтобы она хотя бы взглянула на него. Один лишь взгляд в его сторону. Один взгляд горящих глаз. Один взгляд, что заставляет всё внутри него полыхать страшным пламенем.

У Сириуса был запасной план. Он знал, кого Бланк больше всего недолюбливает и надеялся, что уж на эту его бывшую подружку она среагирует. Но пока что оставлял этот вариант на крайний случай, который, он знал, обязательно наступит.

Постепенно к слепой злости стал примешиваться здравый смысл.

Он без конца пытался себя вразумить, напоминая себе, что Бланк совмещает в себе всё то, что ему не нравится и противно. Постоянно напоминая, что она полный ноль в магии, что она не соответствует его излюбленному стандарту красоты. И как бы она не открещивалась от древнего рода, в ней протекала ненавистная Сириусу чистая кровь, делая ее высокомерной, зазнавшейся стервой. Напоминая, что она типичная слизеринка с манией величия, которой чуждо всё человеческое.

Сириус как молитву повторял это себе каждое утро и каждый вечер. Но каждый раз видел ее и терял голову, мечтая вновь заключить ее в свои объятия и никогда не отпускать. Мечтая почувствовать тепло ее тела и жар губ, от которых он с ума сходит. Но стоило ей пропасть из виду, в груди образовывалась черная дыра, которую тут же заполнял гнев. Он хотел, чтобы всё это закончилось. Ему не нравилась зависимость от Бланк, не нравилась нездоровая помешанность на ней и на эмоциях, что она вызывает. Сириус знал, ничто не вечно, и надеялся, что скоро пройдет и это.

Сириус силился вспомнить, в какой момент Бланк стала для него маниакальной одержимостью, но никак не мог. Он вспоминал их первую ночь на Хэллоуине и понимал, что тогда он уже полностью находился в ее власти. Вспоминал их первый поцелуй на отработке, понимая, что даже того момента он уже давно ждал с нетерпением. Вспоминал все бесчисленные домогательства до нее, осознавая, что каждая ее реакция, каждый всплеск ее эмоций на него, поднимали ураган в его душе.

Воспоминания привели его на астрономическую башню, где они отрабатывали их первое наказание. Сидя на низком бортике башни, он прокручивал в голове тот вечер, и понимал, что это не то. Что даже в тот вечер, он уже ощущал внутри бушующее пламя при взгляде в ее глаза, и отчаянно боролся с желанием поцеловать ее. Уже тогда, одно лишь ее присутствие заставляло всё трепетать внутри него.

Он вспоминал, как застал ее на своем тайном месте под ивой, понимая, что в тот момент он потерял голову от одного лишь голоса.

Вспоминал, как она бросила на него острый взгляд, когда ее только распределили на Слизерин. Взгляд, что мгновенно зародил огонь внутри него. Взгляд, что он сейчас ищет изо дня в день, вглядываясь в лица сотни студентов.

Он думал, думал, думал и не мог понять, когда же. В какой момент она стала так важна для него. Ему казалось, она была в его голове уже целую вечность. Словно он родился, и всё это время носил в своей душе частичку нее, и только и ждал момента, когда они встретятся.

***

Мародеры сели на свое привычное место за гриффиндорским столом. Взгляд Сириуса сразу упал на выпечку, что аппетитной горкой возвышалась прямо перед ним.

— Круассаны? — зло спросил он, — с каких это пор нам подают эту французскую дрянь? У нас что, мало своей традиционной кухни?

Действительно, домовики не часто баловали студентов заморскими блюдами, предпочитая подавать традиционную английскую еду. И сейчас это показалось Сириусу злой насмешкой над ним.

— А мне кажется, хорошая идея, — сказал Ремус, взяв один круассан с тарелки и откусывая. — С шоколадом, — Ремус расплылся в довольной улыбке.

Сириус недовольно посмотрел на него и метнул взгляд на вход, куда только что зашла Бланк. Как всегда, с невозмутимым и заносчивым видом, направляясь к своему месту, даже не удостоив его взглядом.

Сириуса в очередной раз захлестнула злость на нее. Он поднялся из-за стола и выхватил палочку.

— Ненавижу! Всё! Французское! — каждый крик Сириус сопровождал заклинанием, что вылетало из палочки и взрывало блюдо с круассанами, стоящими вдоль всего гриффиндорского стола.

В зале вмиг воцарилась тишина, все со страхом в глазах смотрели на Сириуса и его перекошенное от злобы лицо.

Смотрела и Бланк, которая остановилась, как вкопанная, как раз возле них.

Сириус видел, как в ее глазах плещется гнев, и ловил от этого позабытое удовольствие. Он чувствовал, как внутри всё заходится от счастья, разгоняя сердце до бешеного ритма.

— Ненавижу всё английское! — крикнула она, не сводя с него яростного взгляда. — Ненавижу Англию! Ненавижу Хогвартс! Ненавижу тебя, Блэк!

Вокруг неё, казалось, воздух вибрировал. Сириус не мог на нее насмотреться, сходя с ума от того, как прекрасна она в гневе. Он так долго пытался вытащить из нее хоть какую-нибудь реакцию, и сейчас получил сразу целый фейерверк. Он получал небывалое наслаждение, видя, что она находится на пике взрыва. И видя огонь в ее глазах, понимал, что он ей, всё-таки, не безразличен.

— Мистер Блэк, что вы себе позволяете! — возмущалась МакГонагалл, стремительным шагом приближаясь к нему от стола преподавателей, — устроили чёрте что на обеденном столе! Вы могли попасть в кого-нибудь из студентов! Минус пятьдесят баллов Гриффиндору! И сегодня же подойдете к мистеру Филчу на отработку.

Сириус слышал её через слово, не сводя взгляда с Бланк, которую уводил из зала Слизнорт. Он молился Мерлину и Моргане, чтобы ей тоже назначили отработку. Вместе с ним.

— Вы меня слышите, мистер Блэк?

— Да слышу, слышу, к Филчу на отработку, — проворчал Сириус, поворачиваясь на МакГонагалл.

Профессор прожигала его суровым взглядом, сжав губы в тонкую линию.

— Еще один такой проступок, мистер Блэк, — с твердостью в голосе, произнесла она, — и будет решаться вопрос о вашем исключении.

МакГонагалл резко развернулась и пошла обратно к своему столу. Сириус только равнодушно хмыкнул — «вопрос о его исключении» решался ни по разу каждый семестр. В данный момент это его совершенно не волновало. Сейчас его заботило только одно. Спустя неделю. Спустя долгих семь дней. Спустя сто шестьдесят восемь бесконечных часов, ему наконец-то удалось добиться от Бланк хоть каких-то эмоций.

_**София де Бланк** _

— Мисс де Бланк, у вас с мистером Блэком произошёл какой-то конфликт?

Слизнорт усадил Софию на мягкий стул, а сам устроился за своим столом. Он не сводил с нее обеспокоенного взгляда, и всё время трогал свои моржовые усы.

— Никакого конфликта, профессор, — равнодушно ответила она.

Слизнорт с сомнением смотрел на нее, нервно постукивая пальцами по столу. София молилась, чтобы это быстрее закончилось и ее отпустили.

— Вы, мисс де Бланк, в последнее время себя… странно ведете, — сказал Слизнорт, аккуратно подбирая слова, — прогуливаете уроки, не делаете домашние задания. Сейчас еще конфликт с мистером Блэком…

— Нет конфликта, — перебила она, — сказала же.

—…боюсь, — продолжил он, — мне придется написать вашим родителям.

Софии хотелось ответить какую-нибудь дерзость, но она лишь громко вздохнула, стараясь выдать этим вздохом всё свое безразличие к происходящему. Ей было всё равно, кому собирается писать Слизнорт, хоть самому Министру Магии, хоть в Визенгамот.

— У вас что-то произошло? — поинтересовался Слизнорт, — если у вас возникли какие-либо проблемы, вы всегда можете обратиться ко мне.

— Никаких проблем, профессор, — устало сказала София, — я всего лишь… скучаю по дому, по Франции.

Эту отговорку она уже использовала с десяток раз за те три месяца, что живет в Англии, и действовала она всегда безотказно, избавляя ее от лишних расспросов и даже вызывая сочувствие.

Она и правда скучала по дому. Но она понимала, что никто тут помочь не в силах. За исключением Блэка, которому однажды это удалось.

— Ох, милая, — с жалостью в голосе, произнес Слизнорт, — понимаю, понимаю.

София в ответ скорчила скорбящее лицо.

— Вам есть с кем поговорить об этом? — участливо поинтересовался профессор, — вы с кем-нибудь подружились на факультете?

— Да-да, подружилась, профессор, — кивнула София, прикидывая в уме, какой «друг» понравится Слизнорту больше всего. — Элизабет Гринграсс. Мы с ней неплохо ладим.

Впрочем, это не было такой уж ложью. По мнению Софии, у них с Гринграсс и правда были довольно хорошие отношения — они не ссорились и по возможности старались друг друга игнорировать.

— С мисс Гринграсс? — Слизнорт расплылся в довольной улыбке, — прекрасно! Я очень рад!

София вымученно улыбнулась.

— Тогда… — протянул Слизнорт, — если вы говорите, что проблем других нет, можете идти.

— Спасибо, профессор, — София тут же поднялась и устремилась на выход, радуясь, что обошлось без долгих нотаций.

София вышла в коридор и выдохнула. Она еще успевала на обед, но есть уже не хотелось. Как не хотелось видеть и Блэка.

София проклинала себя за несдержанность. Она так хорошо держалась всю эту неделю, но сегодня не выдержала. Ей хватило одного его взгляда, чтобы полностью потерять контроль над собой.

Всю неделю она старательно избегала его. Она не решалась даже взглянуть в его сторону, боясь, что если встретиться с ним взглядом, окончательно сойдет с ума. Или убьет его. София, как никогда, жалела, что не умеет колдовать. Потому что, если бы умела, Блэка бы ничто не спасло.

Каждый раз, замечая его с новой девушкой, ей словно нож в сердце вставляли, заставляя медленно умирать от кровоточащей раны в груди. Как бы она себе не клялась, что из-за Блэка и слезинки не проронит, но каждый раз запиралась в своей комнате, не в силах сдержать обжигающих слез. И сколько бы она ни старалась не смотреть в его сторону, она не могла отвести взгляда, глядя, как он обнимает и целует очередную студентку, которая таяла под его улыбками. София ощущала себя настоящим мазохистом в такие моменты, чувствуя, как разрывается сердце от боли, при взгляде на Блэка с другой, но не могла прекратить смотреть, постоянно представляя, чем они занимаются наедине.

Иногда, в порыве злости ей хотелось отомстить Блэку, и поцеловать Регулуса прямо у него на виду. Она знала, что Блэка это не просто выведет из себя, он устроит настоящую расправу с публичной казнью. Но она не хотела так поступать с Регулусом, понимая, что он не заслужил, чтобы его использовали. Да и еще одна проблема заключалась в том, что Регулус ее избегал с той самой злосчастной отработки.

София проклинала тот день. Она тогда страшно разозлилась, что Блэк опять принялся за свое, говоря, что Регулус только и думает, как бы «к ней в трусы залезть». Но молчание Регулуса повергло ее в шок. Она всё стояла и ждала, что Регулус скажет что-то против, будет отрицать это, посмеётся над нелепым предположением брата или покрутит пальцем у виска. Но Регулус молчал и никак не отрицал сказанное.

Она всё вспоминала их общение с Регулусом и упорно не видела даже намека на то, что у него может быть к ней какой-то интерес. Всё их общение сводилось к беззлобным подколкам и обсуждению ничего не значащих тем. И она не понимала, как удалось Блэку издалека разглядеть какие-то грязные желания Регулуса, в то время как она не видела их вблизи. И с неудовольствием отмечала, что, вероятно, дружбы между мужчиной и женщиной и правда не существует.

Ноги сами принесли ее на астрономическую башню. Стоя на самом краю, София с иронией думала, что стоит сделать один только шаг вперёд и всё закончится. Но умирать в ненавистной Англии, под одной из башен ненавистного Хогвартса, и, тем более, из-за ненавистного Блэка, совсем не хотелось.

София села на бортик, глядя в затянутое тучами небо, и вспоминая их первую отработку. Она подняла ладонь к лицу, рассматривая тонкий, белый шрам. Он уже практически исчез, но она еще помнила ту боль, когда поранилась об острый угол секстанта. И помнила, как прошла волна мурашек по телу, когда Блэк взял ее за руку, чтобы залечить порез. Помнила, как он сжимал ее запястье своей горячей рукой, как улыбнулся и взглянул на нее своими горящими, серыми глазами, от которых у нее всё внутри переворачивалось каждый раз.

Горло вновь сдавило, веки потяжелели.

_«Да я прекрасно жил все эти годы в тысячах миль от тебя, а тут ты приехала и я заперт на астрономической башне, вместо того, чтобы с пользой и удовольствием проводить время с какой-нибудь красоткой Хогвартса, способной сотворить, как минимум, защитные чары»._

_Да, Блэк, сейчас-то ты, наверное, проводишь время с пользой и удовольствием…_

София ненавидела его за все страдания, что он ей причинил, за всю боль, что разъедала душу. Она понимала, что уже никогда не сможет простить ему все те мучения, что он ей доставил.

И ненавидела себя, за то, что по-прежнему ничего не желала больше, чем оказаться в его объятиях.

София убеждала себя, что она всегда знала, чем это закончится. Знала, что Блэк не способен ни на какие человеческие чувства. Знала, что она для него лишь очередная дурочка, с которой можно весело провести время. Знала, что после учебы их пути в любом случае разойдутся, потому что он не поедет с ней во Францию, а она ни за что не останется в Англии. Знала, и всё равно глупо надеялась, что она ему небезразлична. Надеялась, что всё не закончится так быстро.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Зря ты уничтожил все круассаны, - сказал Ремус, держа в руке тот, что он успел взять перед взрывом Сириуса, - очень вкусно. Хотя, кажется, на том конце еще остались, - добавил он, показывая на противоположный край стола.  
> Сириус ничего не ответил, наградив его тяжелым взглядом.  
> \- Сириус, кажется, мы для тебя короля нашли, - сказал вдруг Джеймс, проводив взглядом МакГонагалл, и повернувшись к другу.  
> \- Короля? – переспросил Сириус, с подозрением глядя на ухмыляющегося Джеймса.  
> \- Ну да, - кивнул он, - ты у нас Королева Драмы, а Бланк будет Королем.  
> \- А что, прекрасная мысль, - поддакнул Ремус, - создадите свое королевство.  
> \- А жить будете в драматическом театре, - добавил Северус.  
> \- Или в Диснейленде! – воскликнул Джеймс.  
> Джеймс, Ремус и Северус вовсю расписывали жизнь будущего королевства, уже подобрав роли и для себя. Сириус сидел с кислой миной, думая, что он, в общем-то, не прочь жить в таком королевстве и с таким королем.


	62. Зелье для Пожирателей Смерти

_**Северус Снейп** _

Изучение зелья для Пожирателей занимало всё свободное время. Северус за этот, казалось бы, небольшой срок, похудел и осунулся, постоянно находясь в напряжении и стрессе. Все его мысли круглые сутки были заняты беспокойством о матери, и поиске новых идей для приготовления зелья.

Но, несмотря на страх за здоровье матери, Северус проникся интересом к зелью. Он не мог отрицать, что у него возник интерес и желание узнать, как его приготовить и для чего оно. Северуса полностью захватил энтузиазм, во что бы то ни стало, воссоздать и приготовить это зелье. С ним всегда так бывало, стоило наткнуться на неразрешимую задачу, и ему требовалось немедленно узнать ответ, а для чего и для кого это, дело уже второстепенное.

Северус думал, что даже если зелье окажется опасным, у него будет шанс скрыть это от Пожирателей. Или же сделать так, чтобы оно сработало против них. После некоторых раздумий, Северус пришел к выводу, что если Пожиратели обратились за помощью к нему, значит другим, приближенным к ним специалистам, не удалось выяснить, что это за зелье. И, следовательно, Северус находился не в таком уж плачевном положении, как он думал изначально. Ведь в его руках, вероятно, находится нечто опасное и ценное. Нечто такое, что можно будет направить против Пожирателей.

Северус сидел в библиотеке, надеясь хоть что-нибудь найти, прежде чем в очередной раз отправиться в слизеринскую тайную лабораторию. Он уже несколько раз изучил состав, но даже представить не мог, что из всего этого можно получить.

Разброс в ингредиентах был слишком большой. И единственное предположение, к которому он смог прийти, — зелье не одно, их должно быть несколько. Крайне редко, но в зельеварение встречаются, так называемые, многоступенчатые зелья, при их приготовлении готовится несколько частей, вместе они не смешиваются, и применяются поэтапно, в строго определенном порядке.

Ситуацию это не упростило. Напротив, ему сейчас было необходимо из всей неразберихи выделить отдельные зелья, которые, предположительно, могут в дальнейшем составить единое целое.

Северусу еще не доводилось готовить подобные зелья, поскольку применяются они при совершении сложных, и зачастую Темных, ритуалах. И он лишь поверхностно изучал их в дополнительной литературе.

Озаренный новой догадкой, он направился в Запретную секцию, взять подходящие книги. Поворачивая к нужным стеллажам, он нос к носу столкнулся с Белби. По ее недоброму прищуру и тонкой линии губ, было очевидно, что она зла.

— Я тебя слушаю, — ледяным тоном произнесла она, вместо приветствия.

И только сейчас, глядя в ее черные глаза, полные ледяной ярости, он вспомнил, что пропустил их встречу в лаборатории, где они должны были заниматься волчьим противоядием. Северус вообще не вспоминал об этом уже несколько дней, полностью поглощенный зельем для Пожирателей, и сейчас чувствовал некоторую неловкость перед Белби за то, что даже не предупредил ее.

Он позволил себе тихо выругаться.

— Я забыл, — сказал Северус. — Извини, — добавил он с опозданием.

— Забыл? — усмехнулась Белби, по-прежнему с холодом в глазах. — Как можно об этом забыть?

Северус постарался успокоиться. В его голове сейчас крутился список ингредиентов, и варианты, что из них можно приготовить. И оправдываться перед Белби не было ни времени, ни желания.

— Белби, послушай, мне сейчас не до этого, — сказал Северус, стараясь быть вежливым, — у меня… проблемы, которые надо срочно решить.

— Что за проблемы? — сурово спросила она, складывая руки на груди.

— Это связано… с друзьями, — ответил он, не в состоянии придумать что-то более правдоподобное.

— Да, двое из них со своими подружками рассорились, — хмыкнула Белби, — и ты из-за этого пропустил нашу встречу?

— Нет, не из-за этого, — грубо ответил он, — всё куда серьезнее.

Белби на него выжидательно смотрела. Северус понимал, что ему необходимо сказать хоть какое-то оправдание, объяснить свое отсутствие, потому что Белби имела право это знать.

— Я пока что не смогу заниматься противоядием, — добавил Северус, смягчив голос. — Мне нужно пару недель, как минимум.

— Пару недель? — Белби приподняла брови в удивлении. — Мы в шаге от создания противоядия, а ты просишь пару недель?

— Мы не в шаге! Мы в десятке шагов! — Северус опять перешел на резкий тон. — И до полнолуния еще восемнадцать дней!

— Кричи об этом погромче, — прошипела Белби, бросив взгляд на проходящего мимо студента.

— Мы все равно сейчас не можем ничего сделать без шерсти оборотня, — добавил Северус, понизив тон. — С его волосами мы и так уже всевозможные опыты провели, толку никакого.

— И ты предлагаешь расслабиться?

— Да, предлагаю расслабиться, — зло сказал он, — в первую очередь, тебе, Белби. И оставить меня хоть на время в покое.

Она окинула его ледяным взглядом.

— По моему, я не давала тебе повода разговаривать со мной в таком тоне, — сказала она, и, обойдя его, стремительно ушла.

Северус повернулся ей вслед, сожалея, что погорячился. И вдруг подумал, что неподалеку как раз находится тайный коридор с заброшенным складом, где он не прочь был бы сейчас оказаться с Белби, чтобы хоть немного отвлечься от тревожных мыслей.

Северус устало вздохнул, думая, как он до этого докатился — думает о каких-то плотских утехах, когда на кону здоровье его матери, и единственное о чем ему следует беспокоиться — как быстрее приготовить необходимое зелье.

Он быстро нашел нужные книги и сразу отправился в слизеринскую лабораторию, где его уже по обыкновению ждал Крауч. Который, как и всегда, ушел по своим делам, не успел Северус и вещи разложить. Его это более чем устраивало. Крауч всегда появлялся только вначале, убедиться, что Северус приходит вовремя. Он опускал какой-нибудь напутственный язвительный комментарий, и уходил, возвращаясь только ближе к отбою. А Северус это время спокойно работал, без раздражающего надзора этого нахального недоумка.

Время за работой неумолимо неслось. И когда за потайным входом послышались шаги, Северус вздрогнул от неожиданности и взглянул на часы. Время близилось лишь к девяти часам, и Северус успел удивиться, что Крауч возвращается так рано.

Однако на входе появился совсем не Крауч.

— Где Барти? — спросил Мальсибер, заходя внутрь и с подозрением глядя на Северуса.

— Без понятия, это не я за ним слежу, а он за мной.

По жёсткому выражению лица Мальсибера было очевидно, что Краучу не поздоровится. Северус бы и порадовался, что Крауча ждут неприятности из-за того, что он покинул свой пост, но это также значило, что теперь ему не избавить от его назойливого общества, а это было весьма досадно.

Мальсибер подошел к столу и взял в руки один из пергаментов. Северус с трудом удержался, чтобы не ударить тому по рукам — он люто ненавидел, когда так беспардонно хватают его записи.

— Почему ты еще не приступил к приготовлению? — спросил Мальсибер, продолжая изучать записи.

— Потому, что мне надо вначале узнать, что именно я должен приготовить, — ледяным тоном произнес Северус, вкладывая в каждое слово всё свое отвращение к Мальсиберу.

Мальсибер поднял на него взгляд и усмехнулся.

— Времени у тебя всё меньше, Снейп, — сказал он и положил пергамент на стол. — Есть какие-нибудь продвижения?

Северус с неприязнью смотрел на него, думая, что делиться своими продвижениями с Мальсибером — это последнее, что ему хочется, но выбора у него не было.

— Есть, — ответил он, — но пока что незначительные.

Мальсибер кивнул головой, выгнув губы.

— Завтра я буду писать Люциусу, — сказал Мальсибер, — о том, как продвигается наша работа. Так что, если не хочешь получить в пятницу письмо от матери с сообщением, что ей опять стало хуже, тебе лучше поторопиться.

— Вы обещали, что до двадцатого числа не будете ее трогать! — выпалил Северус, чувствуя, как поднимается страх в груди. Эйлин ему так и не сообщила никаких подробностей о том, как до нее добрались Пожиратели, сказав только, что ей вновь стало хуже.

— Конечно же, мы этого не обещали, — произнес Мальсибер, расплываясь в улыбке, — мы лишь сказали, что если ты успеешь в срок, Рождество вы встретите вместе. А в каком она будет состоянии, уже совсем другой вопрос.

Северусу хотелось выхватить палочку и запытать его Круциатусом.

— Так что успокойся, Снейп, и скажи, как далеко тебе удалось пройти, — Мальсибер откинул мантию и сел на стул, явно не собираясь никуда уходить.

Северус перевел дыхание, утешая себя тем, что после приготовления зелья, он лично расквитается с Мальсибером самыми отвратительными заклятиями.

_Или еще лучше, отравлю. Чтоб подыхал в муках._

— Я полагаю, — спокойно ответил Северус, — что зелье не одно. Вероятнее всего, их семь, и готовятся они в несколько этапов, как и применяются.

Мальсибер никак не выдавал своих эмоций, лишь с холодом и высокомерием, глядя на Северуса.

— И это всё? — удивленно спросил Мальсибер, после непродолжительного молчания.

— Всё, — ответил Северус, с трудом контролируя своё раздражение.

— Я правильно понимаю, — медленно произнес Мальсибер, театрально нахмурив брови, — что ты целую неделю потратил на то, чтобы предположить, что зелье может быть многоступенчатым?

— Да, — сказал Северус, стараясь не выдать нервную дрожь в голосе, — если бы вы дали больше информации, я бы продвигался гораздо быстрее. Трудно работать, когда тебе сказали: «приготовь то, не знаю что».

— Скажешь это своей матери, — Мальсибер ухмыльнулся и добавил: — Если успеешь.

В Северусе опять начала закипать кровь от злости. Ему надоело, что на каждое его слово ему угрожают расправой с матерью.

Мальсибер показательно вздохнул и произнес:

— Что ж, если ты больше ничем не можешь меня порадовать, можешь идти.

— Идти? — непонимающе переспросил Северус.

— Да, на сегодня всё, — кивнул Мальсибер и вновь потянулся к его записям. — А это оставь, я ещё посмотрю.

Северус бросил взгляд на свои записи. Он слишком ревностно относился ко всем своим исследованиям, чтобы добровольно их кому-то оставлять. Тем более, когда этот кто-то был скользкий и неприятный слизеринец.

Мальсибер, заметив его взгляд, усмехнулся и сказал:

— Мне надо знать, на каком ты этапе и что именно узнал, так что не надо строить такое лицо.

Северус молча поднялся, взял свою сумку и без лишних слов направился на выход. Он весь кипел от злобы и ненависти. Он злился на Мальсибера и его самодовольный тон. Злился на себя, что не в состоянии как-то повлиять на ситуацию. Злился на судьбу, что не щадит его.

Он уже был на самом верхнем уровне подземелий, как за поворотом услышал ненавистный голос Крауча. Северус резко затормозил и прислушался.

— Ну что же ты так рвешься, детка, — с нажимом говорил он, — мы лишь немного порезвимся и всё. Уверен, тебе понравится.

Следом послышалась возня и отборная ругань. Северус, с замиранием сердца, узнал и второй голос.

— Хватит, София, детка, — продолжал Крауч, — я не хочу накладывать на тебя Силенцио. Мне хотелось бы слышать твои сладкие стоны…

Больше всего Северусу хотелось развернуться, уйти и не вмешиваться. Ему не нравился Крауч, ему не нравилась Бланк. И ему так не хотелось влезать в очередную склоку. Но совесть тонким, неприятным голоском говорила, что Сириус его не простит, если узнает, что он был тут и не вмешался. И что ему следует сделать хоть один правильный поступок за последнее время.

Проклиная гриффиндорское благородство, Северус приготовил палочку и вывернул из-за поворота. Крауч стоял, прижимая к стене Бланк, которая упиралась ему руками в грудь. Оба тут же вздрогнули и повернули на него головы.

Северуса поразил тот страх, что был в глазах Бланк. Она выглядела по-настоящему испуганной, словно маленькая, беззащитная девчонка, что попала в руки монстра. Ее палочка была отброшена на пару футов от них.

Северус перевел взгляд на Крауча, который явно не ожидал увидеть его в коридоре. Он стоял с палочкой в руке, кончик которой был в опасной близости от шеи Бланк.

Северус остановился в нескольких шагах от них и спокойно произнес:

— Отпусти её.

Крауч рассмеялся.

— Иди куда шел, Снейп, — ухмыльнулся он, — это наши, слизеринские, дела. Они тебя не касаются.

Бланк, воспользовавшись тем, что Крауч отвлекся, резко оттолкнула его, и со всей силы заехала коленом ему между ног. Крауч согнулся пополам от боли, сопровождая это непристойными выражениями. Даже Северус скривился, представив себе его боль.

— Получай, урод, — прошипела она ему, подобрала свою палочку, и вихрем унеслась в подземелья, бросив напоследок взгляд на Северуса.

Северус тоже хотел уйти, оставив Крауча корчиться от боли, но необходимо было довести дело до конца. Северус соображал, что лучше ему сказать. Он десятки раз видел, как Джеймс запугивал ухажёров Лили, чтобы те и не думали к ней приближаться, и понимал, что также он не сможет.

Самым простым решением было сказать, что Бланк встречается с Сириусом. Это хоть и была ложь, но Северус считал, этот вопрос лишь делом времени. На Крауча это подействовало бы, в школе мало желающих испытать гнев Сириуса на собственной шкуре. Да и вариант спихнуть эту проблему на друга был уж очень заманчивым. Северус не отказался бы взглянуть, как Крауч схлопочет по физиономии от разъяренного Сириуса.

Но сталкивать этих двоих было слишком опасно. Опасно для Северуса. Потому что Крауч, в состоянии страха, или просто, потому что не умеет держать язык за зубами, мог рассказать Сириусу о том, что Северус готовит для них зелье. А это допускать никак нельзя.

_Как хорошо, что Сириус не единственный Блэк, что не ровно дышит в сторону Бланк._

Северус подошел к Краучу, который скрючившись от боли, всё еще вполголоса сыпал проклятья.

— Ты знаешь, Барти, что одному человеку в Хогвартсе очень не понравится, если он узнает, что ты делал с мисс де Бланк? — Северус говорил медленно, растягивая слова. Крауч поднял на него взгляд и с трудом разогнулся.

— Кому это? — прошипел он, — тебе что ли?

— Нет, не мне, — равнодушно ответил Северус. — Одному твоему другу.

Взгляд Каруча забегал из стороны в сторону, он нервно облизнул губы и усмехнулся. Северус немного склонил голову, не сводя с него своих глаз.

— Регулус Блэк думаю, очень расстроится, когда узнает, что ты зажимал мисс де Бланк в пустом коридоре, словно какую-то распутную девицу.

Северус говорил на удачу, он не знал, известно ли Краучу о чувствах его друга к Бланк. Но знал, что Регулуса на Слизерине уважают и побаиваются. И вряд ли Крауч захочет с ним ссориться.

Взгляд Крауча стал испуганным, усмешка тут же сползла с его лица.

— Ему наплевать на нее, он считает ее предательницей! — воскликнул он.

Северус растянул губы в улыбке, радуясь, что попал в самую точку.

— О, разумеется, — тихо сказал он, — значит, ты не будешь против, если я ему об этом расскажу?

Крауч прожигал его ненавистным взглядом.

— Да я даже не сделал ничего! — с отвращением выплюнул он.

— Только потому, что я успел вовремя, — заметил Северус.

Крауч, тяжело дыша, не сводил с него глаз.

— Вздумал мне угрожать, Снейп? — усмехнулся он. — Мне ведь тоже есть, что рассказать твоим дружкам.

— Рассказывай, Барти, — Северус равнодушно пожал плечами. — Только учти, что Мальсибер явно не обрадуется тому, что ты треплешься о тайном задании. Кстати, он сейчас заходил ко мне, тебя искал… так что, думаю, тебе лучше поспешить.

Крауч еще с мгновение испепелял его взглядом, потом резко развернулся и пошел в сторону своей гостиной. Северус проводил его взглядом, пока он не скрылся за поворотом, убрал палочку и направился к себе с чувством выполненного долга. И размышляя, не стоит ли и правда рассказать о случившемся Регулусу Блэку, только ради того, чтобы посмотреть, что он сделает с Краучем.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Северус зашел в спальню, где был один лишь Сириус, который лежал на кровати и таращился на Карту Мародеров. У Северуса сердце в пятки ушло от страха, что он видел его с Бланк, с Краучем или, что хуже, с Мальсибером.  
> \- Опять за своей змеей следишь? – спросил Северус, стараясь придать голосу равнодушия.  
> Сириус в ответ бросил на него злой взгляд.  
> \- Она не моя, - грубо сказал он, поднялся с кровати, закрыл Карту и ушел из спальни.  
> Северус с облегчением за ним проследил, понимая, что если бы Сириус видел его с кем-то из слизеринцев, сразу бы устроил разбор полетов. Он подошел к его кровати и взял Карту, подумав, что безопаснее ее хранить у себя.


	63. Признание

_**София де Бланк** _

София быстрым шагом шла в гостиную, не видя ничего перед собой. Всё внутри дрожало от пережитого страха. Она всё ещё ощущала на себе руки Крауча, которые позволяли себе лишнее, ощущала его дыхание, что неприятно опаляло кожу. И всё ещё помнила ужас, от которого все внутренности сжимались и сковывались. Она боялась представить, что могло случиться, не окажись Снейп в том коридоре.

Она никогда не опасалась Крауча всерьез, думая, что он лишь немного с придурью, но в целом безобидный. И когда он с силой прижал ее к стене, легко выбив палочку из рук, она испытала настоящий ужас.

Зайдя в гостиную, она сразу направилась в спальню. Ей не терпелось оказаться в душе, чтобы смыть с себя всю грязь, что осталась от Крауча.

Она сама не заметила, как из глаз полились слезы, смешиваясь с водой. Ей было противно, гадко и до боли мерзко, от прикосновений Крауча. Софию мелко трясло, ей казалось, эту грязь уже никогда не смыть. Стоило ей закрыть глаза, как сразу всплывал Крауч с перекошенным лицом от напряжения, и прижимающийся к ней всем телом. Крауч, который смотрел на нее хищным, ненормальным взглядом, который сжимал ее своими руками, который прикасался своими губами к ее лицу.

Ей еще никогда, как сейчас, не хотелось оказаться в объятиях Блэка, которые способны были укрыть от любых проблем и невзгод.

Стоя под горячими струями душа, она вспоминала, сколько раз подобным образом ее зажимал Блэк. Но ни разу, ни одного раза за всё это время, она не испытывала страх перед ним. Она испытывала ненависть, злость, азарт, страсть и еще целую палитру эмоций, но страха никогда не было. Она всегда знала, что несмотря на его агрессивный и вспыльчивый характер, он ей никогда не навредит. Что какими бы настойчивыми не были его руки, они никогда не позволяли себе лишнего без ее согласия. Блэк мог одним своим видом довести ее до сумасшедшей страсти и вызвать безумное желание, даже не прикасаясь к ней. Но он никогда не вызывал в ней страх перед ним.

Она не хотела выглядеть слабой, человеком, который не может постоять за себя и которому требуется защита. Но в голове все чаще начинало проскальзывать желание, чтобы Блэк пришел отстаивать ее честь. И после непродолжительной борьбы со своей гордостью, она, наконец, расслабилась и призналась себе, что ждет не дождется Блэка, который придет за нее заступиться. Она помнила, с каким беспокойством он спрашивал у нее, не достает ли ее Крауч, и надеялась, что он так просто это не оставит.

Ей хотелось остаться в комнате, чтобы спокойно предаваться мыслям о своей несчастной судьбе, но еще больше ей хотелось увидеть Блэка, который, она верила, обязательно придет. Она оделась и вышла в гостиную, устроившись на любимом диване возле камина.

В глубине души, она надеялась, что Блэк придет вступиться за нее, и они помирятся.

Время шло, Блэк всё не появлялся. Она постоянно бросала взгляд на вход в гостиную, в ожидании увидеть его. И постоянно смотрела на часы, думая, что Блэк уже давно успел бы дойти.

Она думала, почему он не идет, и не могла придумать достойной причины.

Вариант, что Снейп не рассказал Блэку, она сразу исключила. Этим двоим только дай возможность над слизеринцами поизмываться, и Снейп бы не упустил такой шанс.

София вообще была поражена поступком Снейпа. Она знала, окажись она на его месте, вероятнее всего, прошла бы мимо. И то, что он заступился за нее, немного подняло его в ее глазах. И от того, она еще сильнее убеждалась, что раз Снейпу не всё равно, он обязательно рассказал бы Блэку.

Был еще вариант, что Снейп не успел рассказать об этом Блэку, потому что тот проводит время с одной из своих девиц. Но отбой уже давно был, и они наверняка уже встретились. Только если Блэк решил не возвращаться в свою спальню на ночь. София это и по себе прекрасно знала. Они с Блэком могли до глубокой ночи проводить время вместе, возвращаясь к себе лишь под утро. Ей словно ножом по сердцу полоснули, а горло опять сдавили слезы, осознавая, что вероятно, так оно и есть.

Но даже этот вариант ранил не так больно, как тот, что Блэку просто-напросто наплевать.

_Может Снейп потому и заступился, что знает, этого уже не сделает Блэк…_

Факт, что ему всё равно на нее и ее проблемы, терзал и мучил душу. То, что он преспокойно развлекается и радуется жизни, тогда как она страдает, убивал ее.

К полуночи гостиная полностью опустела. Камин погас, и от тлеющих углей лишь тонкой, прерывистой струйкой поднимался дымок. София поняла, что он уже не придет.

***

Профессор Бинс читал очередную лекцию о нападении гоблинов в семнадцатом веке. Студенты отчаянно боролись со сном, некоторые изредка записывали даты и имена. И только трое студентов не находились в общей дреме, в которой царил остальной класс.

София сидела и прожигала взглядом парочку, сидящую на пару парт впереди нее. МакКиннон разве что не сверкала от счастья, постоянно поворачиваясь на Блэка и одаривая его улыбками и многозначительными взглядами. Блэк, сидящий практически вплотную к ней и положив руку на спинку ее стула, накручивал на палец ее волосы, что-то нашептывая ей в ответ на улыбки.

_Ему все равно. Ему все равно. Он не пришел, потому что ему все равно._

София окончательно убедилась, что Блэк не пришел, потому что ему нет никакого дела до нее.

Она представляла, как Блэк и МакКиннон накануне вечером сидели возле камина в своей гостиной, обжимаясь и целуясь. Как к ним подошел Снейп и рассказал о случившемся, а эти двое лишь рассмеялись, Блэк сказал, чтобы она сама разбиралась со своими проблемами, а у него есть дела поважнее, взял МакКиннон за руку и пошел с ней к себе. Представляла, как он ее раздевает, покрывая поцелуями ее шею, как смотрит на нее горящими глазами, в которых одна лишь безумная страсть, как шепчет ее имя, обжигая кожу горячим дыханием, как сжимает ее своими руками, как путается пальцами в ее волосах и ловит поцелуями ее стоны.

София неотрывно следила, как рука Блэка переместилась на ногу МакКиннон и теперь медленно ползет всё выше.

Она почувствовала, как в груди всё знакомо сжалось, словно перед взрывом, скрутив легкие и сжимая ребра. Ей стало трудно дышать, в глазах потемнело. Она хрипло вздохнула, пытаясь поймать хоть немного воздуха.

_Нет, нет, только не снова…только не сейчас…_

Монотонную речь Бинса перекрыл звон стекол, что мелко задрожали в оконных рамах. Студенты тут же встрепенулись, с беспокойством уставившись на окна, которые, казалось, еще немного и разлетятся вдребезги. Даже Бинс перестал бубнить, с удивлением глядя на окно, звонкое дребезжание которого всё нарастало.

Весь воздух в кабинете начал искрить и мерцать, наэлектризовавшись и создавая уловимое напряжение. София знала, что это из-за нее. Она из последних сил старалась взять под контроль свои эмоции, мертвой хваткой вцепившись в парту и зажмурившись, все еще не в силах сделать вдох.

_Надо подумать о чем-то хорошем._

_Вспоминай, давай… хорошее…_

Ей требовалось отвлечься. Первое, что пришло на ум, был вечер, когда Блэк впервые привел ее в Выручай-комнату, где танцевал с ней под Фрэнка Синатру. Где смотрел на нее, как ей казалось, особенным взглядом и обнимал своими руками. Руками, что сейчас прикасались к МакКиннон.

Боль в груди стала невыносимой, с силой сжимая ребра и не давая выдохнуть. Изнутри словно рвалась сила, готовая разорвать ее на тысячу маленьких кусочков. Режущая боль отдавалась в каждой клеточке тела, рискуя лишить ее разума. София сжимала зубы, стараясь не выпустить крик, что вырывался наружу от этой пытки.

Звон усилился. Дребезжать начали мелкие предметы и чернильницы, лежащие на партах. Некоторые тут же попадали на пол, разбиваясь и разбрызгивая чернила. Упала стеклянная ваза с полки, в которой стояли засушенные цветы, разлетевшись на сотни осколков. По окнам прошли мелкие трещины, паутинкой расползаясь в разные стороны.

София слышала, как одноклассники с беспокойством начинают переговариваться, находясь в замешательстве.

_Что-то хорошее… вспоминай…_

Неожиданно в голове появился Регулус, который спокойно сидел возле горящего камина, углубившись в чтение книги. Он часто так сидел, пока София с Като рядом играли в шахматы. Его умиротворенный и безмятежный вид, его спокойное лицо, со слегка нахмуренными бровями, его расслабленная поза, подействовали как надо.

Боль прошла так же резко, как появилась, расслабляя грудную клетку и пропуская воздух в легкие. Так же резко прекратился и звон, образовав в классе тишину.

София широко распахнула глаза, всё ещё пытаясь надышаться. Она посмотрела на студентов, переживая, что они поняли, в ком причина этого происшествия. Но, кажется, никто ее и не заподозрил. Кроме одного человека.

— Профессор Бинс, мне что-то не хорошо, можно сходить до Больничного Крыла?

Все взгляды тут же устремились на Гринграсс.

— Да-да, мисс Гринграсс, конечно, сходите, — пробормотал Бинс.

— Вы не против, если меня мисс де Бланк проводит? — спросила Гринграсс, поднимаясь со стула.

— Разумеется, — ответил профессор.

София сейчас была не способна соображать, поэтому молча поднялась и на ватных ногах пошла за Гринграсс.

Как только они вышли в коридор, закрыв за собой дверь, София тут же опустилась на пол. Ноги ее не держали, каждый шаг отдавался болью во всем теле, спина вся взмокла, от пережитого приступа.

— София? — Гринграсс легко потрясла ее за плечо, — София, что с тобой?

— Извини, Гринграсс, — невнятно ответила она, — но идти в Крыло тебе одной придется.

— Это не мне туда надо, а тебе, — Гринграсс даже не пыталась скрыть волнение в голосе, — что случилось?

София ей ничего не отвечала, не в силах раскрыть рот. Гринграсс вздохнула и потянула ее на себя, поднимая с пола.

— Не сиди на полу, тут холодно, — сказала она, и повела ее к скамейке, стоящей неподалеку.

Гринграсс заботливо приобнимала ее, усаживая на скамейку. У Софии не было сил сказать слова благодарности, она лишь откинулась на спинку и закрыла глаза, стараясь унять дрожь в руках. Из нее словно все силы выкачали, оставив полное изнеможение. В голове было совершенно пусто, как и на душе стоял полный штиль. София чувствовала себя окончательно мертвой.

— Это был всплеск магии? — скорее утвердительно произнесла Гринграсс. София ей кивнула, и она продолжила, — но такое только у детей бывает… когда они еще не умеют контролировать свою силу.

— У меня всё не как у людей, — устало сказала София, потихоньку приходя в себя.

— С тобой часто такое случается? — спросила Гринграсс, вглядываясь в ее лицо.

— Впервые случилось, когда мне было девять, — ответила София, опуская момент, что случилось это из-за наказаний отца, что применял грубую силу. Это был ее первый всплеск магии, который у большинства волшебников бывает в возрасте двух-трех лет. И, несмотря на то, что тогда вылетели все окна в поместье, ее родители были рады, что она оказалась не сквибом. После этого у нее изредка происходили небольшие всплески, они всегда сопровождались болью и последующим нервным срывом. Родители вызывали целителя, но единственное, что он смог посоветовать — меньше волнений, исключить стресс и переживания, а если такое случится вновь, думать о хорошем.

— И последний раз в январе, — добавила София, вспоминая, как она узнала о смерти Джори, после чего вырвавшейся магией вынесло половину стены в его доме. От этого воспоминания постепенно стали возвращаться и чувства, вперемешку с болью.

Гринграсс молча сидела, не зная, что и сказать. София открыла глаза и посмотрела на нее, нахмурившись.

— Как ты узнала?

— Что? — с непониманием спросил Гринграсс.

— Как ты узнала, что это я? — вновь спросила София, кивком головы указав на дверь класса.

Гринграсс заметно занервничала и опустила глаза, пожимая плечами.

— Говори, Гринграсс, — строго сказала София, чувствуя какой-то подвох.

Гринграсс нервно выдохнула и подняла на нее глаза.

— Ладно, мне Регулус сказал, — произнесла она, — только не говори ему, что я тебе рассказала.

— Регулус сказал? — удивленно спросила София, — что сказал?

— Сказал, — Гринграсс на мгновение замялась, — сказал, что у тебя может случиться подобное… и чтобы я за тобой присматривала.

София нахмурилась еще сильнее, не понимая, откуда вообще Регулусу что-то известно и для чего он попросил Гринграсс присматривать за ней, словно за несмышленым ребенком.

— Регулус беспокоится за тебя, — тихо сказала Гринграсс, и, понизив голос еще сильнее, добавила: — Лучше бы ты на него внимание обратила, а не на его брата.

София метнула на нее гневный взгляд, собираясь ответить, чтобы не лезла не в свое дело, и что ей наплевать и на Регулуса, и на его брата. Но тут же вспомнила, что именно помогло ей успокоиться в классе. Регулус и правда, действовал на нее умиротворяюще. Одним своим присутствием он усмирял ее безудержный пыл, не давая разбушеваться огню внутри и лишь поддерживая его в спокойном состоянии. Она была поражена, что именно воспоминания о нем помогли ей успокоиться.

Софии захотелось немедленно увидеть его. Но урок был в самом разгаре, да и он всё ещё избегал ее.

И неожиданно для себя, она вдруг подумала, что если бы Регулус узнал о домогательствах Крауча, он бы точно не оставил это как есть. Даже если бы он проводил время с девушкой, даже если бы был занят своими исследованиями, даже сейчас, избегая ее, он бы все равно пришел заступиться за нее.

_Регси этого козла по стенке бы размазал одним взглядом._

— Это из-за Сириуса случилось? — спросила Гринграсс, вырывая ее из раздумий, — этот срыв… Вы с ним расстались?

— Нет, не из-за него, — грубо ответила София, — и нет, мы не расстались, потому что мы и не встречались.

— Я видела, — сказала Гринграсс, не сводя с нее глаз, — как он лапал эту гриффиндорскую… профурсетку.

София посмотрела на нее и, не удержавшись, рассмеялась. Больше ее развеселило выражение лица Гринграсс, которая никогда не позволяла себе подобным образом о ком-то отзываться. Но еще и то, что на ее взгляд, более точного описания для МакКиннон не придумать.

— Вот, ты уже и смеешься, — сказала Гринграсс, неуверенно улыбнувшись. — Вернемся на урок?

— Давай не пойдем? — спросила София, с надеждой глядя на старосту, — не хочу смотреть на Блэка и его профурсетку. Вдруг, опять не выдержу.

Гринграсс с сомнением поджала губы. К Софии уже практически вернулись силы, но видеть Блэка и правда не хотелось.

_Желательно, больше никогда в жизни!_

— Пошли в Больничное Крыло, — предложила София, — может, мадам Помфри даст мне успокаивающего бальзама. С которым ты мне заложила однажды, — добавила она, с укором посмотрев на Гринграсс.

— Ты сделала из Като соучастника преступления! — воскликнула Гринграсс, — а он младшекурсник! Разумеется, такое я уже не могла стерпеть.

— Като поумнее всех вас на Слизерине будет, — усмехнувшись, сказала София, — сам разберется, что хорошо, а что плохо.

— Ты на него дурно влияешь, София, — произнесла Гринграсс, взглянув на нее с укоризной.

— Это не правда, — сказала София, слегка улыбнувшись, — это он на меня положительно влияет.

Она искренне верила в свои слова, считая, что если бы не Като, она еще в самом начале свихнулась от одиночества.

— Ну что, идем в Крыло? — опять спросила София, поднимаясь.

— Так и быть, — вздохнула Гринграсс, — идем.

На Историю магии они не вернулись. Зайдя в Больничное Крыло, где Софии дали успокаивающего бальзама, который она так жаждала, они с Гринграсс направились на голгофу, ждать окончание урока и последующего обеда.

За то непродолжительное время, что они с Гринграсс общаются, София окончательно привыкла к ее обществу, и даже прониклась к ней некоторой симпатией. Гринграсс уже не раз ей помогала, и София это ценила. Хоть и некоторые ее привычки действовали на нервы. Она всегда держалась очень гордо, не позволяя себе никаких слабостей, лишних слов или неправильных движений. Она всегда морщила свой аккуратный нос, стоило Софии выругаться, или опускала строгое замечание по поводу ее внешнего вида или поведения. Это напоминало Софии ее мать. Но она быстро смирилась с этим, как с неизбежным. И в ответ на недовольство Гринграсс, материлась в два раза чаще. Впрочем, точно также она поступала и со своей матерью.

***

София сидела возле камина на своем привычном месте и неотрывно смотрела на огонь. Действие успокаивающего бальзама уже начинало проходить, и ее вновь начинали одолевать тревожные мысли.

В голове без конца крутились картинки с Блэком и МакКиннон. София, не жалея себя, в красках представляла, чем они занимаются, в мельчайших подробностях и используя всю свою богатую фантазию.

Если до этого дня у нее и была слабая надежда, что они с Блэком еще помирятся, то сейчас она окончательно убедилась, что этого уже не случится.

Она вспоминала все случаи, когда он говорил ей, что он ни с кем никогда не встречается, что любые отношения для него, не более чем развлечения и приятное время препровождения. Вспоминала, как он говорил, что любая привязанность — это обуза, и разумный человек никогда на подобное не подпишется. И ругала себя, что так опрометчиво поддалась своим чувствам. Поддалась чувствам, зная, что он не сможет ответить тем же. Но ей так хотелось верить, что это взаимно. И в моменты, когда они были вместе, у нее и сомнений не возникало, что это не так.

Она уже даже не злилась на него, понимая, что сама себе выдумала то, чего никогда не было.

_В конце концов, его вины тут нет, он же меня предупреждал._

Она проклинала себя, что так безрассудно позволила Блэку завладеть ее сердцем, что поверила его глазам, которые всегда смотрели на нее с безудержным огнем внутри, его губам, что всегда целовали со страстью, его рукам, что не хотели ее отпускать.

София пыталась смириться с тем, что им никогда не быть вместе, но выходило плохо. Блэк крепко запал ей в душу, и его оттуда не вытащить никакими заклинаниями и ритуалами.

Она понимала, что если чувства не пройдут, она не вынесет столько времени находиться вблизи Блэка и не иметь возможности быть с ним. И единственный вариант, до которого она смогла додуматься — это побег. Она все равно собиралась после школы вернуться во Францию, так почему бы не сделать это на полгода раньше. Аттестат об окончании школы ей в любом случае не пригодится, учитывая ее успеваемость. Да и она не собиралась связывать свою жизнь с академическими науками.

У нее даже созрел примерный план, как все это провернуть на рождественских каникулах. На душе от этой мысли немного полегчало.

— София.

Она перевела взгляд с огня на Като, который сел рядом, встревожено глядя на нее. София за день порядком устала от взволнованных взглядов, и с трудом удержалась, чтобы не закатить глаза, но вовремя спохватилась.

— Като, привет! — она улыбнулась, — давно не виделись.

— Мы виделись сегодня за обедом, — произнес он, не сводя с нее серьезного взгляда.

— Правда? — удивилась София, припоминая, что они и правда вместе сидели за столом, а она даже что-то шутила по поводу Като и его одноклассницы, что бросала на него неравнодушные взгляды. — Это всё бальзам мадам Помфри…

— Ты опять его принимаешь? — Като всерьез забеспокоился, — на тебя он странно действует.

— Больше не буду, — кивнула София, соглашаясь, что бальзам и правда выбивает ее из реальности.

_Что, в принципе, не так и плохо. Потому что реальность — отстой._

Като нахмурился и вздохнул.

— Это тебе Регулус передал, — он протянул Софии свиток пергамента, перевязанный тонкой шелковой лентой изумрудного цвета.

София взяла его и, потянув за ленточку, развернула пергамент. Там была всего одна строчка, написанная ровным, аккуратным почерком.

_«София, мне необходимо с тобой поговорить. Буду ждать тебя в классе в Западной башне. Р.А.Б.»_

_Р.А.Б.?_

— Какое второе имя у Регулуса? — спросила она, все еще глядя на подпись.

— Арктурус, — ответил Като.

— Еще одна звезда на небосклоне? — спросила София, поднимая взгляд на Като. Он ей кивнул и сказал:

— Арктур — самая яркая звезда в созвездии Волопаса, и четвертая звезда по яркости всего ночного неба.

София презрительно фыркнула. Традиция Блэков называть детей астрономическими именами казалось ей не более чем способом выпендриться и показать всем свою уникальность. Но и не отрицала, что эта традиция весьма красивая.

Она свернула пергамент обратно и не сдержала тяжелого вздоха. Она понимала, что предстоит нелегкий разговор. И понимала, что он необходим. Но София не представляла, что скажет Регулусу, и не представляла, что хочет сказать он ей.

Она надеялась, что Регулус найдет себе какую-нибудь другую подружку для развлечений, а между ними сохранятся былые дружеские отношения. Без неловкостей, недосказанностей и глупых надежд.

— Всё хорошо? — спросил Като.

— Да, — ответила София, осознавая, что уже долго смотрит в одну точку и молчит. — Да, меня Регулус ждет.

Она поднялась и, попрощавшись с Като, пошла на выход из гостиной.

Регулус не написал в каком классе будет ее ждать, но было вполне очевидно, что в том самом, где их поймал Филч. София с удивлением отметила, что с того момента прошло всего десять дней.

_Десять дней, а я все круги ада успела пройти._

_…большая часть из которых, пришлась на последние сутки._

Она поднялась на Западную башню и остановилась перед нужной дверью. Смысла оттягивать неизбежное не было, поэтому она потянула на себя дверную ручку и зашла внутрь.

В классе было очень светло, горели все до единой свечи. Регулус стоял возле окна, и повернулся на шум, как только она зашла.

— Привет, Регси.

У Софии дрогнули уголки губ, в попытке улыбнуться. Глядя на Регулуса, на его безупречно сидящую мантию, на сверкающий значок старосты, на идеально лежащие волосы, София понимала, что успела соскучиться по нему. Успела соскучиться по его напускному гордому и независимому виду, за которым скрывается доброй души человек. Соскучиться по его взгляду, что в один миг успокаивал бурю в ее душе.

Едва за ней закрылась дверь, Регулус невербально наложил несколько чар на вход.

— Чтобы нам никто не мешал, — пояснил он.

София остановилась в нескольких шагах от него, не решаясь начать говорить. Регулус прокашлялся и, уверенно глядя ей в глаза, сказал:

— София, я должен тебе кое-что сообщить.

Регулус хоть и старался это скрыть за уверенным и непробиваемым видом, но было видно, что он храбрится из последних сил, нервничает и переживает. Он высоко поднимал подбородок и завел руки за спину. Он напускал на себя такой гордый и величественный вид, словно собирается сказать о том, что его назначили верховным членом Визенгамота, или Министром Магии, или на крайний случай, директором Хогвартса.

— Я тебя слушаю, — сказала она, как можно мягче. Ей хотелось успокоить его, сказать, что слова Блэка о том, что Регулус «тоже мечтает оказаться с ней в одной кровати», ее не волнуют. Предложить ему забыть об этом и остаться друзьями, как и раньше. Но Регулус ее опередил.

— Ты мне нравишься, София, — сказал он, запнувшись на ее имени, — не как друг, как девушка.

София потеряла дар речи, в удивлении раскрыв рот и глядя на Регулуса во все глаза. Она и представить не могла, что может нравиться ему. Она всегда считала, что между ними лишь приятельские отношения. И только после слов его брата, она думала, что у Регулуса есть некое, исключительно физическое, влечение к ней, но не более того. И слова о том, что она ему нравится, как девушка повергли ее в шок.

София понимала, что ей надо сказать хоть что-то, хоть как-то среагировать, потому что молчание уже начинало затягиваться, но она не могла подобрать слов.

— Нет, конечно же, не нравишься, — усмехнулся Регулус.

София облегченно выдохнула, думая, что еще одну такую «шутку» она не переживет. Она уже улыбнулась, и хотела сказать, чтобы не вздумал больше так шутить, как Регулус произнес:

— Я люблю тебя.

Регулус смотрел на нее с вызовом и странным блеском в глазах. София не верила в происходящее, чувствуя, как улыбка сползает с ее губ. Она даже понадеялась, что это галлюцинации от бальзама мадам Помфри.

— Любишь?.. — переспросила она.

— Да, люблю, — ответил Регулус, его взгляд вдруг наполнился нежностью и теплотой. — Люблю тебя, София. И для меня это не просто слова. Ты полностью завладела моим разумом, моими чувствами…

София не могла отвести от него взгляд, завороженно его слушая. Ей еще никогда не признавались в любви. Ей никто не говорил этих, казалось бы, простых слов. Как и она, никогда и никому их не говорила.

И никто не смотрел на нее с такой нежностью. Ни родители, ни брат, ни Джори, ни Блэк. Никто еще не смотрел на нее так, словно она что-то значит, словно в ней одной весь мир сосредоточен.

— Я люблю проводить с тобой время, люблю смотреть на тебя и слушать твой голос. Люблю тебя. Всю тебя.

— Регулус…

София не могла ответить ему взаимностью. И от этого на сердце было тяжело. Она тоже могла бы сказать, что любит его, но только как друга. Регулус ей нравился, как и нравилось проводить с ним время. Ее забавляла его показная напыщенность и высокомерие, за которым скрывался ранимый и милый мальчик. Ее умиляло, как розовеют его бледные щеки от возмущения, когда она шутит над Темным Лордом и его прихлебателями. Его глаза, при этом, всегда сверкали недобрым огнем, и ей хотелось шутить на запретные темы еще и еще. Она считала милым его педантизм и барские замашки, которые были не более чем способом отгородиться от всех. И ей нравилось, как его лицо озаряет скромная улыбка, когда она зовет его «Регси».

Но она никогда не испытывала к нему ничего сверх дружеских чувств. Никогда не испытывала к нему влечения и желания поцеловать или прикоснуться. И она сильно сомневалась, что когда-нибудь подобные чувства появятся.

— Регулус, прости… я… — София не находила правильных слов. Она боялась обидеть его, ранить его чувства. И боялась, что после этого она точно потеряет его навсегда. — Ты мне очень дорог, Регси, это правда, но я не могу ответить тебе взаимностью. Прости…

Она видела, как его взгляд, полный нежности, вновь заволакивает привычный холод. У нее сердце от боли сжималось. Она считала, Регулус не заслужил такого, и он, как никто другой, достоин счастья и любви.

Он отвернулся от нее, устремляя взгляд в окно.

— Регулус, прости, — она подошла, аккуратно притрагиваясь к его руке. — Ты не представляешь, сколько для меня значит твое признание, но…

Он резко повернулся к ней, несильно сжимая ее пальцы и с надеждой глядя в глаза.

— Да мне шанс, София. Прошу.

Софии хотелось разрыдаться от несправедливости ситуации. От того, что она испытывает чувства к тому, кому не нужна. От того, что она заставляет подобным образом страдать и Регулуса, не в состоянии полюбить его в ответ. Горло сжимало от обиды, но слез уже не осталось.

— Я не жду ответ от тебя сейчас, София, — сказал Регулус, — но, пожалуйста, подумай об этом.

Он выпустил ее пальцы из руки, быстро пересек комнату и вышел, оставив Софию в полном смятении и с очередной раной на сердце.


	64. Трое друзей Джеймса Поттера I

_**Лили Эванс** _

— Лилс, твой любимый пирог с патокой, — Алиса посмотрела на нее своими большими глазами и потянулась за тарелкой с пирогом. — Будешь?

Лили взглянула на свой любимый десерт. Пирог с патокой, блюдо, которое домовики довольно редко готовили, за последнюю неделю появлялся на их столе каждый день. Лили была уверена, что без вмешательства Джеймса тут не обошлось.

Она бросила быстрый взгляд в сторону Мародеров, сразу встретившись взглядом с Джеймсом. Ее словно током прошибло, встретив любимые карие глаза. Она сразу опустила глаза и отвернулась.

Лили с трудом переживала их расставание. Прошло уже почти две недели, но она все никак не могла привыкнуть к отсутствию Джеймса в ее жизни. За те три месяца, что они встречались, он стал неотъемлемой ее частью. Она уже не могла и дня представить, без его ласкового, влюбленного взгляда, без его широкой улыбки, без его нескончаемых шуток, без его нежных и крепких объятий. И сейчас, лишившись всего этого в один момент, Лили чувствовала себя глубоко несчастной. Чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься, она нагружала себя работой. Брала дополнительные часы у мадам Помфри, соглашалась заменить других старост на дежурствах, помогала профессору Слизнорту на кружках по зельеварению для младшекурсников, с особым рвением принималась за домашнюю работу, делая ее в двойном объеме.

Все это неплохо помогало, но лишь на время. Стоило остаться одной и в тишине, все мысли тут же возвращались к Джеймсу и его предательству. Как только наступала ночь, на нее каждый раз с новой силой обрушивалась пронзительная боль, что причинил ей Джеймс своим поступком. Она постоянно прокручивала в голове картинки с ним и той девушкой, не понимая, как он мог так поступить. Она не могла с этим смириться, не могла простить его и не могла понять. Лили искала ему оправдание и не находила, не в силах смириться с его изменой.

Иногда она думала, что, возможно, сама виновата в этом. Возможно, ей не следовало кричать на Джеймса, когда он устроил сцену ревности в Большом зале. Возможно, ей следовало все спокойно ему объяснить. Возможно, ей не следовало его изводить столько времени, лишая близости, возможно, ей следовало переступить через себя и свой страх. Возможно, ей надо было более активно проявлять свою любовь к нему. Тысяча «возможно» и никакой уверенности. По итогу, она все равно оставалась при мнении, что он не имел никакого права так поступать. Не имел никакого права разбивать ей сердце, когда она ему так верила.

Лили понимала, что она не сможет его простить, но бездействие Джеймса в первую неделю после их расставания повергало ее в замешательство. Она думала, он хотя бы сделает попытку загладить свою вину. Лили видела, что он тоже очень страдает. И порой она не знала, от чего сильнее болит сердце, от его предательства или от его несчастного вида.

Во время матча, что Лили провела в Больничном Крыле, она ни на миг не находила покоя. И хоть головой она была рядом с мадам Помфри, помогая лечить детей, душой она находилась на стадионе. Рядом с Джеймсом.

Лили никогда не была поклонником квиддича, но матчи, в которых участвовал Джеймс, всегда посещала. Не столько из интереса, сколько из-за страха за него. Учитывая его любовь к трюкам, к опасности и к всеобщему вниманию, она боялась, что однажды все это плохо закончится.

Лили с замиранием сердца слушала голос Алисы, который слабо доносился со стадиона до Больничного Крыла. Ей еще никогда так не хотелось, чтобы Джеймс поскорее поймал снитч и игра закончилась.

У нее сердце перестало биться, когда она услышала, что в Джеймса попали бладжером, а снитч поймала ловец Когтеврана. Лили с ужасом представляла, какую травму мог получить Джеймс, что даже умудрился упустить снитч. Она боялась, что он доживает последние минуты. Лили все бросила и побежала на стадион, ничего не объяснив мадам Помфри. Но на стадионе Джеймса не оказалось, а от проходящих мимо студентов услышала, что он улетел с поля сразу после игры. Лили поспешила вернуться в Больничное Крыло, по дороге ругая себя за глупость. Ведь она знала, что на школьной игре не может случиться ничего страшного. Что Джеймс, как бы ни любил выпендриваться, профессионал и не способен погибнуть под бладжером.

Она увидела его, когда он вернулся в гостиную после игры, живой и вполне довольный. Видела, как он веселится в окружении команды и друзей. Лили, не в силах на это смотреть, сразу ушла в свою комнату.

Всю неделю, что Джеймс бездействовал, она старательно отгоняла от себя мысль, что он ее разлюбил. И сейчас, глядя на его улыбку, на то, с каким воодушевлением он говорит об игре, Лили вдруг осознала, что все кончено. Навсегда.

От этой мысли сердце сжималось, и глаза наполнялись слезами. Лили было плохо и горько от того, что Джеймс даже не пытается извиниться, от того, что она его по-прежнему любит, от того, что его предательство разбивает ей сердце раз за разом, стоит его увидеть. От того, что она запуталась и не знает, что делать.

Она провела очередную бессонную ночь, уснув лишь под утро. А все воскресенье помогала старостам Слизерина избавляться от потопа в подземельях. Прорвались водопроводные трубы, частично затопив нижний уровень. Во всех остальных подземельях вода стояла по щиколотку, в том числе и в гостиной Слизерина. Лили знала чьих рук это дело и от того злилась на Джеймса вдвойне сильнее. Ведь он знал, что ей придется убирать последствия их ночных развлечений, и все равно устроил потоп. Но даже это расстраивало ее не так сильно, как то, что он вернулся к своей прежней жизни, проводя время в шумных компаниях, устраивая ночные вылазки и неприятности для слизеринцев, полностью забыв про нее.

Лили так вымоталась за неделю, измучавшись переживаниями и бессонницами, что уснула, едва голова коснулась подушки. Она твердо решила, раз Джеймс даже не пытается извиниться, раз он решил жить, как и раньше, то и она будет. По крайней мере, постарается.

Но когда Лили разлепила утром глаза, первым делом увидела на тумбочке букет пионов бордового оттенка. Лили резко откинула одеяло и села, взяв в руки букет. Сердце мгновенно сбилось с ритма. Записки к букету никакой не было, но Лили знала, что это от Джеймса. Точно такие же цветы он ей принес, когда они были летом в доме Поттеров. Лили физически ощущала, как в груди вновь зарождается надежда.

Она терялась в догадках, как он смог достать эти цветы в такое время года. И как он смог пронести их ей в спальню.

Весь день Джеймс делал вид, что он не причем. Он не подходил к ней с разговорами и даже старался не смотреть в ее сторону.

Лили не знала, как реагировать на все это. Ее сердце каждый раз замирало, стоило ему появиться в поле видимости. Ее душа каждый раз рвалась к нему на встречу, желая только одного — вновь обнять его и уткнуться носом в шею. Но головой она понимала, предательство прощать никогда нельзя. Ее принципы, ее убеждения всегда говорили ей, что никто не заслуживает второго шанса.

На следующее утро Лили нашла на тумбочке рисунок. Он был выполнен схематически, но на нем легко угадывалась круглая поляна, с пробегающей рядом рекой, старый дуб, шалаш на нем и сидящие внутри две маленькие фигурки.

У нее ком в горле встал, вспоминая летнюю августовскую ночь, когда Джеймс ее впервые поцеловал, сидя на том самом шалаше.

Весь день Лили себе места не находила, терзаясь мучениями. Джеймс по-прежнему делал вид, что ни к чему непричастен.

Утро следующего дня Лили уже ждала с легким нетерпением. И когда она проснулась, а на тумбочке ничего не оказалось, испытала глубокое разочарование. Но первым уроком у нее было окно, и, вернувшись в спальню после завтрака в компании Алисы, обнаружила на тумбочке красивую, хрустальную вазочку, в которой был любимый ею яблочный сорбет. Мороженое в Хогвартсе подавали только по праздникам, и то не всегда, поэтому Лили даже не сдержала восхищенного возгласа. Именно это мороженое они с Джеймсом ели в Косом переулке в последние дни летних каникул.

Алиса, в тот момент сурово настроенная против Джеймса, заметила, что, возможно, он заслуживает прощения. Сердце Лили было с ней отчаянно согласно. Но разум говорил ей, что измену ничем не загладить, ни цветами, ни рисунками, ни мороженым.

Лили понимала, что такими сомнениями лишь душу свою на части рвет, и ей надо окончательно определиться. Она всегда руководствовалась разумом, всегда все решения принимала предварительно все взвесив и предусмотрев, но сейчас понимала, что она никогда не сможет пойти против своего сердца, что так рвется к Джеймсу.

Алиса предположила, что прошло еще слишком мало времени. Сказала, что ей не стоит прямо сейчас принимать окончательных решений, отпустить ли Джеймса навсегда, или же простить его, а дать себе еще немного времени. Алиса заметила, что настоящая любовь сильнее предательства, но на все необходимо время. Лили была с ней совершенно не согласна, считая, что предательство способно погубить даже самую чистую любовь, что обесцененное доверие уже никогда не вернуть, но ничего не сказала.

Проснувшись на следующее утро, Лили первым делом проверила поверхность тумбочки, но ничего нового там не нашла. Весь день она провела в ожидании очередного сюрприза от Джеймса, и несколько раз за день даже ходила в спальню, проверить, не появилось ли там что-нибудь. Время близилось к отбою, и Лили уже подумала, что у него закончилась фантазия, как к ней подошла одна из первокурсниц и передала небольшой, плоский сверток.

Лили ушла к себе в комнату, чтобы без лишних свидетелей посмотреть, что в очередной раз придумал Джеймс. Торопливо развернув пергамент, у Лили перехватило дыхание.

Внутри лежал сборник сонет Шекспира. Сборник сонет, принадлежащий Лили. Она его потеряла на пятом курсе, случайно забыв на голгофе, и думала, что никогда уже его не увидит.

В тонкой книжечке была закладка, страницу на которой она сразу открыла. Там была двадцать третья сонета. Лили чувствовала, как глаза в очередной раз наполняются слезами, читая строки.

_…Так я молчу, не зная, что сказать,_

_Не оттого, что сердце охладело._

_Нет, на мои уста кладет печать_

_Моя любовь, которой нет предела._

_Так пусть же книга говорит с тобой._

_Пускай она, безмолвный мой ходатай,_

_Идет к тебе с признаньем и мольбой,_

_И справедливой требует расплаты…._

Она зажала рот ладошкой, боясь, что вырвется всхлип. Сердце кровью обливалось. Лили была поражена до глубины души, понимая, что все это время сборник ее любимых стихов хранился у Джеймса.

Лили закрыла книгу, поднялась и направилась на выход, с намерением увидеть Джеймса и поговорить. Но только она дошла до двери, протянула руку, чтобы ее открыть, в голове вновь всплыл образ Джеймса и той пуффендуйки. Образ, от которого Лили страдала круглые сутки.

Голос разума говорил ей, что изобретательности Джеймса нет предела, что он знает все ее слабости, все ее привычки и все, что она любит. Что он лишь надавливает на нужные рычаги, и уж первой бежать к нему точно не стоит. И уж точно не стоит прощать измену.

Лили опустила руку, что держалась за дверную ручку, и прошла обратно до кровати, садясь на нее и не сдерживая горячих слез.

Проснувшись сегодня, Лили обнаружила на тумбочке еще один рисунок. Он был уже прорисован более детально, с соблюдением пропорций и даже с добавлением цветов. Лили ощущала, как по телу тепло разливается, глядя на нарисованного оленя и лань.

_Родственные души…_

Лили вдруг поняла, почему ее душа так стремится к Джеймсу, в то время как разум ее постоянно тормозит. Вероятно, родство душ и, правда, существовало.

— Лили, ты здесь? — Алиса помахала рукой перед ее лицом. — Пирог с патокой будешь, спрашиваю?

Лили вновь посмотрела на пирог. Алиса нахмурилась, глядя на подругу.

— Давай, бери, ты всю неделю от него отказываешься, — Алиса улыбнулась и добавила: — Даже если ты потолстеешь, Поттер тебя все равно не разлюбит.

Лили вымученно улыбнулась в ответ и взяла небольшой кусок.

С трудом отсидев все занятия, Лили торопилась в Больничное Крыло, ей предстояло следующие два часа разбирать старые истории болезни и сортировать карточки студентов. После чего еще ждал кружок Слизнорта по зельеварению для младшекурсников. Лили уже успела пожалеть, что так нагрузила себя, чувствуя, что последние силы на исходе, но деваться было некуда. К тому же, нельзя было отрицать, это отвлекало ее от мучительных терзаний по поводу Джеймса.

— Лили!

На нее словно ступор нашел, услышав знакомый до боли голос. Голос, который всегда по-особенному произносил ее имя.

Она остановилась и медленно повернулась, встречаясь взглядом с Джеймсом. Он впервые с ней заговорил с момента их расставания. И она не могла отрицать, что соскучилась по его голосу. Как соскучилась и по нему самому.

— Джеймс, — произнесла она, все еще глядя ему в глаза, в которых читалась такая непривычная для него неуверенность.

— Лили, — он остановился в паре шагов от нее и уже взметнул руку к своим волосам, но в последний момент спохватился и постарался пригладить растрепавшиеся пряди. — Лили, ты… получала мои подарки?

— Получала, — она кивнула, думая, что один из «подарков» и вовсе ей всегда принадлежал, просто Джеймс его присвоил на время.

— И… как тебе? — спросил он, дернув уголками губ, в попытке улыбнуться.

По правде если ответить, Лили бы сказала, что у нее сердце на части разрывалось от его подарков. Она бы сказала, что испытывает страшные муки, поскольку она хочет быть с ним, но и не может поступиться своими принципами. Сказала бы, что никогда не сможет его простить, не столько за то, что он прикасался к другой, сколько за то, что заставил ее страдать и делать выбор между ним и своими убеждениями, которыми она живет. Но вместо этого, она спросила:

— Что ты хочешь, Джеймс?

Джеймс выглядел потерянным и несчастным. Даже его кудри на волосах печально поникли. Он стоял, опустив плечи и не сводя взгляда с Лили.

— Ты все еще злишься на меня?

— Злюсь? — усмехнулась Лили. — Нет, Джеймс, я не злюсь, я разочарована.

Ей так хотелось сделать те пару шагов, что их разделяли, и упасть в его объятия. Так хотелось все забыть и никогда об этом не вспомнить. Но рана на душе, что оставил он ей, была еще слишком свежа и постоянно кровоточила. Прошло и, правда, очень мало времени. И у нее перед глазами все еще стоял Джеймс с той самой пуффендуйкой.

Как бы она не хотела его простить и снова быть с ним вместе, она знала, что как раньше уже ничего не будет. Не будет былого доверия, и ее все время будут мучить сомнения.

— Лили, неужели ты никогда не сможешь меня простить? — спросил он, делая шаг навстречу и притрагиваясь к ее руке. — Пожалуйста, дай мне шанс все исправить.

Она тут же отступила назад, одергивая руку.

— Скажи, Джеймс, — Лили резко вскинула голову на него, прямо глядя ему в глаза, — ты бы смог меня простить, если бы я… если бы я с другим?..

Он стоял, опустив голову, и ничего не отвечал, но Лили и так знала его ответ. Джеймс бы никогда не простил предательства. Ни от кого. И от нее в том числе.

— Ты бы так никогда не поступила, — вполголоса сказал Джеймс.

— Вот именно, Джеймс. Никогда.

Лили боялась расплакаться перед ним, но на удивление, слез не было. Осталась только непомерная грусть и разочарование.

— И что теперь будет? — тихо спросил он.

— Ничего, Джеймс, — ответила она. — Ничего не будет.

Она развернулась и пошла, быстро от него отдаляясь. Лили требовалось немало усилий, чтобы не повернуться. Но если она встретиться с ним взглядом, встретиться с его печальными глазами, полными тоски, она не выдержит.

У нее сердце разрывалось от боли. Она непомерно устала от страданий, от душевных мучений, от того, что душа на две части разрывается. Лили как никогда хотелось покоя и умиротворения. Чтобы хотя бы на время из головы исчез образ Джеймса с другой, чтобы не думать о том, что предавший раз, предаст еще раз, чтобы не думать о том, что нигде в этом мире нет места лучше, чем в нежных объятиях Джеймса.

***

Лили шла от Слизнорта, когда ее окликнул Северус.

— Привет, Сев, — она слабо улыбнулась, дождалась, когда он ее догонит, и они вместе пошли в сторону своей гостиной. — Откуда идешь?

Час уже был поздний, и Лили не ожидала встретить Северуса на нижних уровнях подземелий.

— Дела были, — туманно ответил он. — А ты со своего кружка по зельям для малолеток?

Она кивнула и даже не стала его поправлять, что кружок для младшекурсников, а не для малолеток. У нее все еще на душе камень лежал, после разговора с Джеймсом, и думать о чем-то кроме этого не было никаких моральных сил.

— Лили, можно задать тебе один вопрос? — спросил Северус, после того, как они в полном молчании поднялись до первого этажа.

Лили всем нутром чувствовала, что это за вопрос, и она так не хотела на него отвечать. Не хотела вновь бередить эту рану, которая и так не давала ей покоя.

— Долго ты еще собираешься Джеймса мучить? — спросил Северус, не дождавшись ее ответа.

Она опешила от такого вопроса и резко затормозила, словно налетев на невидимую стену. Вопроса она ждала не такого.

— Мучить Джеймса? — переспросила она, звенящим от обиды голосом. — Мучить Джеймса?

— Да, Лили, мучить Джеймса, — спокойно повторил Северус, тоже останавливаясь.

— Он меня предал! — выпалила Лили, с гневом в глазах глядя на Северуса и не понимая, как он вообще может заступаться за Джеймса. — Он предал всю нашу любовь! Предал мое доверие…

— Он не предавал ни тебя, Лили, ни вашу любовь, — Северус говорил с непоколебимой уверенностью в голосе, и у Лили даже закрались сомнения, что он вообще в курсе о сложившейся ситуации.

— Как ты можешь так говорить? — Лили во все глаза смотрела на своего друга. — Как можешь заступаться за него, когда он… причинил столько боли мне?

— Поверь, он страдает не меньше твоего, — сказал Северус и, подумав, добавил: — Если не больше.

— Больше? — Лили зло усмехнулась. — Вот как?

Северус на мгновение опустил глаза и тяжело вздохнул.

— Давай взглянем правде в глаза, Лили, — серьезно сказал он. — Джеймс добивался твоего расположения с третьего курса. Ты ему всегда отказывала, оскорбляла и не редко и унижала. Причем, совершенно без всякого повода. Только лишь за то, что он обратил на тебя внимание. Так что этот его крошечный проступок, просто теряется на всем том фоне, сколько страданий принесла ему ты за все это время. Если ты думаешь, что он так легко переносил все твои отказы, ты ошибаешься. Могу лишь предположить, что он чувствовал, когда ты его постоянно посылала и называла «безмозглым кретином» на виду всей школы.

С каждым его словом, Лили хмурилась все сильнее, не веря, что он припоминает ей старые ошибки.

— Мы тогда с Джеймсом не встречались, — холодно сказала она. — И если уж смотреть правде в глаза, порой он и правда был безмозглым кретином.

— Нет, не был, — перебил ее Северус. — Соглашусь, что иногда он вел себя по-идиотски, но все это было, чтобы привлечь твое королевское внимание.

Лили раскрыла рот от возмущения. Северус никогда не разговаривал с ней в таком тоне. И слышать подобные обвинения от него, было вдвойне обидно.

— Не отрицай, что Джеймс уже давно, очень давно тебе нравится, — продолжал Северус. — Только ты, непонятно по каким причинам, ему отказывала.

Лили это не отрицала, хоть и не могла сказать точный момент, когда Джеймс перестал бесить ее, как надоедливый одноклассник, и начал бесить, как человек, к которому она испытывает непреодолимую тягу.

— По моему скромному мнению, Лили, — с жесткой иронией в голосе, сказал Северус, — Джеймс всегда делал все возможное, чтобы тебя порадовать, чтобы ты была счастлива. Всегда и везде показывал, как он тебя любит. В то время как ты лишь со снисхождением принимала его любовь.

— Это не так, — тихо, но отчетливо произнесла Лили, с гневом глядя на Северуса.

Да, она не привыкла выставлять свои чувства напоказ, как Джеймс. Это он мог заявиться в Большой зал и прокричать, что любит ее. Лили же считала, что эти слова, слова, которые так много для нее значат, предназначены только для Джеймса. Она знала, что любит его ничуть не меньше, чем он ее, а возможно, даже и больше. И от того, слышать такие обвинения было особенно неприятно.

— Может и не так, — пожав плечами, сказал Северус, — но со стороны все именно так и выглядит.

— Я люблю его…

— Тогда почему ты мучаешь его? — вновь перебил Северус. — Почему мучаешь себя?

— Потому что… — Лили запнулась на мгновение, — как… как я смогу ему доверять после такого? Я боюсь… боюсь, что он может вновь совершить подобный поступок, — сказала Лили, с отчаянием глядя на Северуса.

— Это же Джеймс, Лили, — устало ответил он. — Он не способен на предательство… а этот случай — сплошное недоразумение и неблагоприятное стечение обстоятельств. Поверь, Джеймс усвоил урок.

Лили на него молча смотрела. Ей так хотелось поверить в его слова. И в глубине души она всегда знала, что Джеймс и предательство вещи несовместимые. Но она не представляла, как вновь сможет ему доверять.

— Джеймс сейчас скорее Гигантского кальмара живьем съест, чем в сторону других девиц посмотрит, — добавил Северус.

Лили грустно улыбнулась.

— Пошли, нам в это время уже в башне положено быть, — сказал Северус и, не дожидаясь ее, направился к мраморной лестнице. Лили поспешила за ним.

Дойдя до портрета Полной Дамы, Лили остановила Северуса.

— Сев, спасибо тебе, — тихо сказала Лили, — просто… за всё. Я же знаю, ты подобные разговоры не очень любишь, — добавила она, слегка улыбнувшись.

— «Не очень люблю»? — усмехнулся Северус, — да я их ненавижу. Но нет уже никаких сил смотреть, как вы с ним мучаетесь. Причем, из-за сущей глупости.

Он назвал пароль, и они зашли внутрь. Взгляд Лили тут же упал на кресло возле камина, где обычно сидит Джеймс. Но сейчас оно пустовало.

Лили ложилась спать, когда руки сами потянулись к сборнику сонет. Она открыла его на закладке, которая была все на той же странице. И вновь перечитала строки, что трогали ее до самых глубин души.

Она посмотрела на букет пионов, что стоял в вазе, и на пару рисунков, лежащих рядом. Она все думала о словах Северуса, о том, что она лишь принимает любовь Джеймса и ничего не дает ему взамен. Лили никогда так не считала, всегда осознавая, что ее сердце, ее любовь полностью принадлежат Джеймсу. И если вдруг Джеймс считал по-другому, то почему он ничего не говорил ей. Почему не делился с ней своими переживаниями. Для Лили было очевидным фактом то, что если человек с кем-то встречается, значит, он его безразмерно любит. Она судила по себе и потому не понимала, как можно было предположить, что она недостаточно любит Джеймса. Особенно, как такое могли подумать его близкие друзья.

Разговор с Северусом лишь усилил ее душевные терзания, окончательно лишая покоя. И пролежав опять всю ночь без сна, она думала, что ей завтра совершенно не хочется идти на собрание старост, где, наверняка, опять загрузят работой.

***

Утром Джеймс ничего не прислал. Впрочем, она не особо и надеялась. После их вчерашнего разговора, он выглядел настолько раздавленным, что Лили вообще сомневалась, что он вновь сделает ей какой-нибудь подарок или подойдет с разговором. С опозданием она подумала, что была слишком резка с ним, и что ей надо было высказать ему все, что таким грузом лежала на ее душе.

Большую часть дня Лили провела, делая домашние задания, томительно ожидая собрания старост. Она старательно всех избегала, в том числе и подруг, полностью лишенная моральных сил. В последние дни все разговоры с друзьями постоянно крутились вокруг Джеймса, что лишь сбивало ее с толку, заставляя метаться от желания помириться с ним, к желанию окончательно успокоиться и осознать, что ничего не вернуть.

Закончив написание эссе для Флитвика, Лили пошла на собрание. Сегодня его проводила МакГонагалл. Она, как и всегда, в первую очередь говорила о дисциплине, которая больше всего хромает на Гриффиндоре. Говорила об успеваемости, где первое место делят слизеринцы и когтевранцы. Говорила о происшествии, что случилось неделю назад на Черном озере с младшекурсниками, и что им — старостам — следует внимательнее следить за детьми. И что всем просто сказочно повезло, что никто не погиб. И напоследок долго говорила о том, что уже через пару недель состоится рождественский бал.

Лили, как староста школы, внимательно слушала своего декана, записывая за ней все рекомендации и наставления, по поводу дежурств на балу, приглашенных гостей, их размещения и еще с несколько десятков вопросов.

— На сегодня все, — сказала МакГонагалл, и первая вышла из кабинета. За ней сразу же потянулись факультетские старосты, негодуя, что все на рождественском балу отдыхать будут, а им придется за порядком следить. Лили с недовольством подумала, что следить за порядком, в первую очередь, придется школьным старостам, то есть ей и Мальсиберу.

Лили еще оставалась в кабинете, прибрать его после собрания, да и просто потому, что не хотелось возвращаться в гостиную, как услышала за спиной шорох.

— Лили.

Она вздрогнула и обернулась, с облегчением замечая Ремуса.

— Да? — спросила она.

Ремус выглядел очень взволнованным. Он смущенно краснел и не знал, куда деть руки.

— Что-то случилось? — спросила Лили, нахмурившись.

— Да… да, случилось, — сказал Ремус. — Послушай, Лили, я понимаю, что это не мое дело, но…

У Лили вновь потяжелело сердце, понимая, что разговор пойдет опять по поводу Джеймса и того, что она его мучает. Она со злостью подумала, что таким друзьям только позавидовать можно — их друг совершил подлое предательство, а они выгораживают и защищают его, делая из него пострадавшего.

— Джеймс вчера был совершенно убит, после вашего разговора, — с нескрываемой грустью, сказал он, — он думает, что уже ничего не вернуть… Думает, ты его никогда не простишь, и что он тебя недостоин. Джеймс очень страдает…

— Думаешь, я не страдаю? — сквозь зубы, прошептала она, чувствуя, как глаза опять наполняются слезами. — Думаешь, мне легко?

— Я так не говорил, Лили, — у Ремуса был такой несчастный вид, словно он страдает вместе с ними. — Но только в твоих силах прекратить ваши страдания.

Лили ничего не отвечала, боясь, что если раскроет рот, то разрыдается.

— Я не говорю, что простить подобный поступок легко, — он мягко прикоснулся к ее руке, заглядывая в глаза. — Джеймсу нет никакого оправдания. И он понимает это лучше всех нас. Но он обычный человек… который всего лишь оступился.

Лили не могла вымолвить и слова, чувствуя, как в горле встал ком. Ремус говорил все те слова, которые она и так прекрасно знала. И которые у нее всегда шли в соседстве с тем, что предатели не заслуживают второго шанса.

— Скажи, Лили, Джеймс хоть раз давал тебе повод усомниться в его любви?

Она помотала головой, опуская глаза.

— Все мы иногда ошибаемся, — печально сказал Ремус. — Но подумай, стоит ли одна его ошибка того, чтобы навсегда лишать себя счастья с ним?

Лили снова подняла взгляд на Ремуса, очертания которого размывались из-за стоящих в глазах слез.

— Ты лучше всех нас знаешь, что он все на свете отдаст за твое счастье, — сказал Ремус и, немного погодя, добавил: — Джеймс себя никогда не простит, это можешь сделать только ты, Лили.

Неожиданно дверь в класс с грохотом распахнулась, заставив их дернуться от испуга. На пороге стоял разъяренный Сириус, глядя исподлобья сверкающими от злобы глазами.

— Эванс!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сириус перевернул спальню вверх дном, в попытках найти Карту Мародеров. Он помнил, что последний раз видел ее пару дней назад, когда в очередной раз следил за Бланк. Сейчас Карта требовалась ему ровно для того же. Сегодня был выходной, день уже близился к вечеру, а он Бланк еще ни разу не увидел. И хотелось хотя бы взглянуть на ее имя, чтобы убедиться, что она опять безвылазно сидит в своей гостиной.  
> Сириус наклонился проверить под кроватью, но Карты там не оказалось. Он полез под кровать Джеймса, думая, что, возможно, он брал ее. Там Карты также не было. Но его взгляд, ненароком, зацепился за небольшую картонную коробку, крышка которой была сдвинута набок.  
> После секундного колебания, Сириус, поддавшись любопытству, вытащил коробку наружу и заглянул внутрь. В ней находилось множество исписанных клочков пергамента. Он взял один наугад и прочел.  
> С первых же слов, Сириуса охватила злость на Лили. Он знал, что эта за коробка и знал, что это за записки. В нем вмиг вскипела ярость на Лили и их с Джеймсом глупую ссору.  
> Сириус закрыл коробку, подхватил ее и, громко топая, сбежал в гостиную, вихрем пересекая ее и выходя в коридор.  
> Ремус ему говорил, что у них в это время собрание старост, поэтому Сириус направился прямиком к ним. Направился с единственной мыслью, вправить, наконец-то, Лили мозги.


	65. Трудный день для профессора МакГонагалл

_**Лили Эванс** _

— Сириус?! — одновременно воскликнули Ремус и Лили.

Сириус в три огромных шага пересек класс и остановился перед ними.

— Эванс, — ледяным тоном произнес Сириус, прожигая Лили взглядом. — Это тебе, — он всучил ей картонную коробку в руки, — возможно, тебе будет интересно.

Лили непонимающе уставилась на коробку, на которой слабо держалась помятая крышка.

— Сириус, что там? — обеспокоенно спросил Ремус, переводя взгляд с коробки на Сириуса.

— Помнишь, Рем, как наш друг Джеймс постоянно строчил записки своей ненаглядной? — спросил Сириус, кивком головы указав на Лили. Ремус ему кивнул. — Так вот, оказывается, он их ей не отправлял, а складировал тут.

— Джеймс знает, что ты их взял? — спросил у него Ремус.

— Нет.

Ремус уже открыл рот, чтобы призвать Сириуса к совести, но он его опередил.

— Джеймс не знает, — сказал Сириус, уставившись на Лили ненавистным взглядом. — Потому что убивается из-за того, из-за чего нормальный человек вообще не должен чувствовать вину. Подумаешь, позволил себе секундную слабость из-за какой-то девки! Да она сама на него набросилась, он даже среагировать не успел! — он окинул Лили взглядом с головы до ног и сказал: — Он всю жизнь за тобой бегает, а ты строишь из себя, хрен знает кого!

— Сириус… — прервал его Ремус, но тот остановил его, приподняв руку и призывая к молчанию, продолжая сурово смотреть на Лили.

— Во всей этой ситуации, Эванс, виновата только ты, — со злостью сказал Сириус. — Строишь из себя недотрогу рядом с Джеймсом, при этом обжимаешься со всякими мудаками. Да никто бы никогда не стал такое терпеть! — прокричал он.

— Сириус, перестань, — строго сказал Ремус.

— Нет! — громко сказал Сириус, метнув взгляд на Ремуса. — Это пусть она перестанет! Джеймс там уже чуть ли не в петлю лезет от отчаяния, а эта разводит тут трагедию! Ах, Джеймс должен всю жизнь сидеть возле моей ноги и в сторону другую не смотреть, а я пока подумаю, нужен ли он мне!— Сириус совершенно не похоже спародировал Лили, разыграв целый спектакль.

У Лили задрожала нижняя губа от обиды и от злости на Сириуса. Ей хотелось накричать на него в ответ, отстаивать свою правоту. Сказать, что Джеймс сам виноват в своих страданиях. Виноват в ее страданиях. Сказать, что никто не заставлял его изменять. Но где-то глубоко в душе, она понимала, что, возможно, и правда все усложняет. Ведь она знает, Джеймс уже никогда не повторит подобной ошибки. Но она все еще не могла смириться с тем, что предал ее именно Джеймс. Она могла ожидать такого от кого угодно, только не от него. И потому, простить его было так трудно.

— Джеймс постоянно только и заботился об одном — как бы тебя порадовать! — продолжал кричать Сириус, наклонившись к ней и размахивая руками. — Как бы извертеться в очередной раз, чтобы Эванс соизволила улыбнуться и позволила ручку свою поцеловать! Да ни один человек не стал бы подобное отношение терпеть!

— Хватит, Сириус! — Ремус повысил голос, вставая между ним и Лили.

Сириус бросил очередной злой взгляд на Лили.

— Подумай, Эванс, готова ли ты отказаться от Джеймса, из-за какой-то нелепости, — прошипел он. — И если готова, то вопрос тут уже в другом. Действительно ли ты его любила? Или только пользовалась его услугами, подобно всем этим девкам, — Сириус с отвращением скривился, — которым от нас только одно и надо!

Сириус бросил на нее последний гневный взгляд, молча развернулся и пошел на выход.

— Лили…

— Все нормально, Ремус, — тихо произнесла Лили, видя его обеспокоенный взгляд. — Иди, а то он как бы кого не убил, — добавила Лили, кивнув на дверь, за которой только что скрылся Сириус.

Ремус тяжело вздохнул, кивнул и ушел за другом, прикрыв за собой дверь, и бросив напоследок взгляд на Лили, полный тревоги и волнения.

У нее все еще в ушах стоял голос Сириуса. И она призналась себе, что не сможет отказаться от Джеймса, чтобы он не натворил.

Лили открыла коробку и увидела там ворох записок. Несколько десятков обрывков пергамента, исписанных крупным почерком Джеймса. Лили вытащила первый попавшийся и прочитала:

_«Лили, какое же это непередаваемое счастье — видеть тебя каждое утро и иметь возможность поцеловать. Я так люблю тебя»_

Записка была датирована сентябрем этого года и Лили задумалась, почему же Джеймс ей не передал это сообщение, ведь они уже тогда встречались.

Она достала остальные. На каждом из них стояла дата, и было написано лишь пара строк. Некоторые записи делались каждый день, а между некоторыми проходило по несколько недель. Лили нашла самую первую записку, которая была сделана в ноябре семьдесят четвертого года. Они тогда были на четвертом курсе.

_«Лили, сегодня я понял, что влюбился в тебя. Однажды и навсегда»_

Лили слабо улыбнулась. Она слышала от него такую фразу, но думала это не более чем шутка.

Она стала читать остальные записки, выбирая их наугад.

_«Лили, ты так мило морщишь свой нос, когда пытаешься превратить чайник в птицу…»_

_«…тебе очень идет это зеленое платье…»_

_«…я так скучал по тебе все лето. Ты стала еще красивее, если это вообще возможно…»_

_«…сегодня весь урок Зелий не мог отвести от тебя глаз и даже специально взорвал котел. Зато ты на меня посмотрела…»_

_«…я пообещал Сириусу, что он будет шафером на нашей свадьбе. Надеюсь, ты не против. Хотя, кажется, он решил, что я пошутил…»_

_«…завтра матч с Пуффендуем, надеюсь, я увижу тебя среди болельщиков…»_

_«…я всю ночь просидел у тебя в Больничном крыле, пока ты спала. А ведь я говорил, чтобы ты одевалась теплее! Мне показалось, что ты произносила мое имя…»_

Лили уже не могла сдерживать слез, что текли из глаз, обжигая щеки. Каждая записка начиналась с «Лили» и заканчивалась «Я люблю тебя». Лили громко шмыгнула носом и продолжила читать.

_«…я обожаю твои веснушки. И однажды поцелую каждую из них…»_

Лили тихонько всхлипнула. Она свои веснушки терпеть не могла, всегда старательно их замазывая. Джеймс, глядя на это, всегда громко ругался.

_«…прости, что доставал тебя (и свою сову) письмами все лето, но иначе я не могу…»_

_«…говорят, за тобой ухаживает пол Хогвартса, а мне эта мысль до боли невыносима…»_

_«…попросил Алису передать тебе мой подарок. Надеюсь, она меня не выдаст…»_

_«…ты пойдешь со мной на бал?..»_

_«…видел тебя вчера в Хогсмиде с этим ****. Знаешь, что чувствует человек, спрыгнув с Астрономической башни? ЭТО…»_

_«… надеюсь, тебе никогда не придется испытать столько же боли, как я, когда смотрю на тебя с другим.»_

_«…сегодня я поспорил с Сириусом, что придумаю сто и еще одно описание твоих удивительных глаз. И я это сделал!..»_

Лили улыбнулась сквозь слезы. Джеймс и правда никогда не скупился на комплименты ее глазам, с каждым разом находя все более оригинальные сравнения. Начиная с банальных изумрудов, нефритов и малахитов и заканчивая весенней листвой в лучах солнца, лесным озером и вспышкой заклинания, что смертельно ранит в самое сердце.

_«…Мародеры, говорят, чтобы я забыл о тебе, а я не могу. Как можно забыть лучшее, что есть в этой жизни?..»_

_«Лили, Лили, Лили, Лили, Лили…»_

Она уже ничего не видела из-за слез, что текли по лицу, размазывая тушь.

_Джеймс…_

Лили попалась записка, на которой стояла вчерашняя дата.

_«Лили, я так виноват. Наверное, я и правда, не достоин ни тебя, ни твоей любви»_

На ней не было надписи «Я люблю тебя», и у нее сердце в комок сжалось от боли.

_Какая же я дура._

Она трясущимися руками собрала все в коробку, не прочитав и половины. Ей требовалось немедленно увидеть Джеймса. Увидеть Джеймса и прекратить все мучения, от которых они оба страдали.

Лили выбежала в коридор и устремилась в гостиную, надеясь, что Джеймс сейчас там. Она даже не подумала, как выглядит сейчас — с красными глазами, растекшейся тушью, со сбившимся набок высоким хвостом.

Она бежала по коридору и не понимала, как она могла делать выбор между Джеймсом и своими принципами. Когда выбор этот очевидный и такой простой.

Лили влетела в гостиную и сразу увидела его. Джеймс сидел в своем любимом кресле и смотрел на огонь, вполуха слушая друзей, сидящих рядом.

Лили сделала несколько шагов в его сторону, пока он не поднял голову и не уставился на нее.

— Лили, тебя кто-то обидел? — взгляд Джеймс тут же стал взволнованным, едва увидев ее. Он приподнялся с кресла, но подходить не решался.

— Джеймс…

Она ощущала на себе взгляды его друзей, и от того ей было неловко. Хотелось скрыться от всех глаз, оставшись с ним наедине.

— Джеймс, можно тебя на пару слов?

Он кивнул и пошел за Лили, которая направилась на выход из гостиной. Она быстрым шагом шла обратно до кабинета, где было собрание, и где все еще лежала коробка с его записками. Джеймс молча шел за ней.

Едва зайдя внутрь, он воскликнул:

— Лили, откуда у тебя это?!

Он подлетел к коробке и открыл ее, очевидно, чтобы убедиться, что это и правда все его послания, которые так и не были отправлены.

— Это… это неважно сейчас, — Лили говорила сбивчиво, у нее так много мыслей крутилось в голове, и она не знала, с чего начать. — Джеймс, все это большая ошибка…

Он сразу поник, решив, что она опять говорит о том, что ошибка — это их отношения.

— Лили…

Его глаза вдруг стали влажными и он сразу отвернулся от нее.

— Джеймс, я так люблю тебя! — чересчур громко сказала она, не сдерживая слезы.

— Что? — он снова повернулся и непонимающе уставился на Лили.

— Я люблю тебя, Джеймс! — тихо повторила она, не отрывая взгляда, подходя и беря его за руки.

Он молча на нее смотрел, приоткрыв рот.

— Ты простила меня, Лили? — спросил он, глядя ей в глаза с надеждой.

— Я… я думаю, нам надо забыть об этом, — сбиваясь, ответила она. — Все это просто ошибка… этого не должно было случиться… и…

— Лили, прости меня, — перебил ее Джеймс, — прости! Я никогда, слышишь, никогда больше не причиню тебе боль! И никто не причинит, Лили. Я клянусь тебе…

Джеймс сжал ее в крепких объятиях, уткнувшись мокрым носом в ее шею. Он без конца повторял ее имя и сжимал все крепче.

— Джеймс… — Лили попыталась отстраниться от него, — Джеймс, посмотри на меня.

Он поднял голову и взглянул в ее глаза. Лили так любила его карие глаза, в которых было столько нежности и любви. От одного его взгляда по телу разливалось тепло, приподнимая ее от земли. От одного взгляда, на душе становился мир и долгожданный покой. Лили не понимала, как она могла столько дней жить без этого.

— Лили, я так люблю тебя…

— Я люблю тебя сильнее, Джеймс.

— Это невозможно, Лили, — он слабо улыбнулся, — невозможно.

Он склонил голову и поцеловал ее, как в первый раз, в том самом секретном шалаше. Лили вспомнила ту теплую августовскую ночь и твердый деревянный пол, на котором они лежали. Вспомнила нежные губы Джеймса, которые сейчас ее целовали также робко, как тогда.

_**Джеймс Поттер** _

Джеймс не мог оторваться от Лили, целуя каждый дюйм ее кожи. Ее щеки были солоноватые от слез, а нос холодным.

Он так крепко сжимал ее в объятиях, будто боялся, что она исчезнет. Боялся, что все это нереально.

Джеймс все еще не верил, что он прощен. Он благодарил судьбу, Мерлина, Моргану и Мордреда за то, что она простила его. Он так боялся, по-настоящему боялся, что больше никогда не сможет прикоснуться к ней. Не сможет поцеловать и обнять.

— Лили… Лили.

Он не мог надышаться ею, без конца повторяя любимое имя.

Он прижимал ее все крепче к себе, чувствуя, как ее руки опустились ему на ворот и стали расстегивать его рубашку. Он, тяжело дыша, немного отстранился и взглянул в ее глаза.

— Лили?

— Я хочу этого, Джеймс, — произнесла она, вновь прижимаясь к его губам, вытаскивая его рубашку из-за пояса и продолжая расстегивать. — Хочу этого с тобой, Джеймс, и прямо сейчас.

Джеймс хотел Лили всегда. Каждую минуту, что она находилась рядом. И хотел ее сейчас. Но он всегда думал, что устроит для нее незабываемый их первый раз. И никак не думал, что это случится на пыльной парте в пустом классе. Но сопротивляться ее настойчивости и решительности было выше его сил.

Лили уже сняла с него рубашку и покрывала поцелуями его шею и плечи, руками опускаясь к ремню на джинсах.

Джеймс легко приподнял ее и посадил на парту, встав между ее ног, вплотную прижимая к себе. Он весь дрожал от предвкушения, и с трудом справлялся с пуговицами на ее рубашке. Так и не расстегнув ее до конца, он стянул ее с Лили через голову, попутно стягивая резинку с ее волос, распуская их и запуская в них пальцы. Оставляя дорожку горячих поцелуев на ее тонкой шее, одной рукой он расстегивал застежку на ее бюстгальтере, с удовлетворением отмечая, что нет привычного сопротивления, а значит, Лили и правда этого хочет.

Внутри него уже все кипело, требуя немедленно избавиться от всей лишней одежды и приступить к самому главному.

Лили уже справилась с ремнем на его джинсах, приспустив их и уверенно запуская руку ему под белье. Джеймс не сдержал судорожного вздоха, на миг оторвавшись от нее. Но она тут же вновь прижалась к его губам. Лили впервые прикасалась к нему, и с каждой секундой ее движения становились все более уверенными. Джеймс с трудом сдерживал стоны, рвущиеся из груди.

Он провел руками по ее телу, сжимая талию, ребра и ее грудь. От каждого прикосновения, она плавно выгибалась, прижимаясь к нему все сильнее.

Джеймс смял ее юбку, сдвигая ее до талии, и проникнул рукой ей под белье. Будучи уже на пределе, он все равно старался прислушиваться к ее реакции. Лили издала тонкий стон, тут же закусив губу, и выгибаясь навстречу его руке.

Прервавшись на мгновение, он снял с нее трусы и вновь запустил руку ей между ног, чувствуя, что она уже готова.

— Давай, Джеймс, сейчас, — невнятно пробормотала она, стараясь не прерывать поцелуй.

Джеймс опустил ее на парту, притягивая за ягодицы на себя, и продолжая целовать ее губы, лицо, шею и грудь. Он ощущал, как она дрожит. Его трясло не меньше.

Он снял с себя белье, оставшись совершенно голым, и, замявшись на секунду, аккуратно вошел в нее, чувствуя внутри упругое сопротивление, и как в следующий миг все приятно обожгло.

Лили тяжело и громко вздохнула, приподнимаясь по инерции, и со всей силы вцепившись в него ногтями. Она смотрела на него широко-распахнутыми глазами, не моргая и, кажется, не дыша.

— Лили, все хорошо? — взволнованно спросил он, все еще находясь внутри и боясь пошевелиться.

— Хорошо, — тонким голоском сказала она.

Джеймс со всей нежностью поцеловал ее, не спеша двигаясь взад-вперед и постепенно проникая все глубже. Одну руку он опустил вниз, на ее взбухшую от возбуждения горячую точку, слегка надавливая и массируя, надеясь, хоть немного облегчить ее боль.

Он боялся сделать резкое движение, двигаясь медленно и плавно, без конца покрывая поцелуями ее лицо. Лили глубоко дышала, прикрыв глаза и постепенно начиная расслабляться. Она уже ослабила свою стальную хватку, запустив руки ему в волосы и притягивая за голову к себе, целуя.

— Быстрее, — прошептала она.

Джеймс ускорился. Сжимая руками ее бедра и с каждым разом все сильнее притягивая к себе. Он не мог отвести взгляда от ее лица, завороженный тем, как из ее рта вырывается рваное дыхание, как она прикрывает глаза, как покрываются румянцем ее щеки, как откидывает голову, открывая тонкую шею, с редкой россыпью веснушек.

Он уже был близок к финалу, в замешательстве думая, есть ли вообще возможность довести Лили до оргазма, учитывая, что это ее первый раз, или же ей наоборот будет лучше, если все это быстрее закончится.

Закончить свою мысль он не успел, чувствуя, как с головой его накрывают волны удовольствия, изливаясь наружу.

Она выгнулась ему на встречу, издавая тонкий стон вместе с его именем, и рукой сбивая коробку с записками, которые тут же разлетелись по полу.

Джеймс всем телом навалился на нее, пытаясь перевести дыхание, и с шумом вдыхая ее запах. Лили неподвижно лежала под ним, выдыхая горячий воздух прямо ему в ухо.

— Лили? — спросил Джеймс, все еще тяжело дыша, — как ты?

Он приподнялся, опираясь на локти, и все еще нависая сверху. Аккуратно убрав рыжие пряди с ее лица, и заглядывая ей в глаза, которые лихорадочно блестели. Ее грудь все еще высоко вздымалась, щеки пылали румянцем.

— Все хорошо?

— Я люблю тебя, Джеймс, — вместо ответа, сказала она.

Он поцеловал ее в раскрасневшиеся губы.

— И я тебя люблю, Лили.

Она с трудом приподнялась, опускаясь с парты. Джеймсу хотелось ее как следует разглядеть, пока она была без одежды, но не хотелось смущать ее еще больше.

Лили стала одергивать юбку и оглядываться в поисках белья. Джеймс подобрал его и заодно и ее рубашку, сам все еще оставаясь голый. Он видел, как Лили начинает краснеть все сильнее, стоит ее взгляду опуститься ниже его пояса. Это его забавляло, и он не спешил одеваться, наблюдая, как она надевает свое белье, отводя взгляд.

Лили уже накинула свою рубашку, как за дверью послышались шаги и в следующий миг дверь распахнулась.

Единственное, что в этот момент порадовало Джеймса, так это то, что он стоял ко входу спиной. Повернув голову на шум, и встретившись взглядом с профессором МакГонагалл, он испытал крайне смешанные чувства. Ему хотелось провалиться сквозь землю, потому что засветить голым задом перед любимым профессором уж точно не входило в его планы. Но и смех, рвущийся наружу от комичности ситуации, сдержать было невозможно. Джеймс чувствовал, как губы против воли расплываются в широкой улыбке.

Он оделся в мгновение ока, натянув белье с джинсами и накинув рубашку, которая была вывернута наизнанку. Джеймс схватил за руку Лили, которая как парализованная стояла, покрывшись пунцовым цветом и зажмурившись, очевидно, надеясь, что МакГонагалл, таким образом, тоже ее не увидит. Джеймс с силой потянул Лили на выход, пока профессор не пришла в себя и сняла с них сотню баллов.

Они пробежали мимо МакГонагалл, которая все еще стояла в дверях, схватившись за сердце и не в силах вымолвить и слово.

— Джеймс, стой, — запыхавшись, сказала Лили, останавливаясь и спиной привалившись к стене. Они пробежали пару коридоров, стараясь как можно дальше оказаться от своего позора. Лили подняла на него расширенные от ужаса глаза. — Что теперь будет, Джеймс?

— В каком смысле? — спросил он, с улыбкой.

— Нас видела профессор МакГонагалл, — Лили говорила шепотом, словно боясь сказать это в полный голос. — Как мы теперь ей в глаза смотреть будем?

— Ты не о том переживаешь, Лили, — сказал Джеймс, приподнимая брови. — Это МакГонагалл надо волноваться, как она будет смотреть в глаза нам.

Лили, похоже, все еще не разделяла его веселья.

— Не каждый день увидишь лучших студентов школы в столь интимной обстановке, — сказал он. — Не просто лучших студентов, а еще и таких красивых! Это как порно, даже лучше!

Лили закрыла лицо руками. Из Джеймса все еще рвался смех, и, в конце концов, он не выдержал, громко рассмеявшись.

— Только представь, Лили, — сказал он, отдышавшись и отнимая руки от ее лица, — теперь на уроках она будет говорить: «прекрасно, мистер Поттер, десять баллов Гриффиндору», — он удивительно точно спародировал строгий тон профессора, — а в голове представлять мой восхитительный зад.

Лили смотрела на него, вытаращив глаза, но уже в следующую секунду рассмеялась звонким, заливистым смехом.

Джеймса веселило еще то, как на это отреагирует Сириус. Того однажды застукала в подобной ситуации преподаватель Прорицаний. Но Джеймсу, безусловно, удалось его обойти в их негласном соревновании.

— Вот черт! Записки! — воскликнул Джеймс, вспомнив о коробке с его посланиями. — Жди меня тут, я сейчас.

Джеймс бросился обратно в кабинет, надеясь, что МакГонагалл еще не успела прочитать его записки, поскольку содержание некоторых из них было весьма интимного характера.

Он ворвался обратно в кабинет, едва не налетев на профессора, которая все еще стояла в проходе, держась за сердце. Джеймс всерьез обеспокоился ее состоянием.

Он бросил взгляд на парту, где лежала опрокинутая коробка и рассыпанные записки. Он боком обошел профессора, в два шага подошел к парте, схватил коробку и, одним движем палочки, сложил все записки внутрь.

Джеймс прокашлялся, привлекая внимание профессора, и сделал шаг навстречу.

— Профессор МакГонагалл, с вами все хорошо? — участливо спросил он, запуская руку в свои волосы, который и так торчали сильнее обычного.

— Исчезните с глаз моих, Поттер, — отчетливо произнесла она, даже не глядя на своего студента.

Джеймс закусил губу, чтобы опять не расплыться в глупой улыбке. Он так же боком обошел профессора и побежал обратно к Лили.

Уже приближаясь к ней, он вдруг сообразил, что с этой ситуацией, даже не поинтересовался о ее самочувствии. А для нее, должно быть, это важное событие.

— Лили, — позвал он, подходя к ней. — Как ты себя… чувствуешь?

Он даже представить не мог, что чувствует девушка в момент своей первой близости. И лишь надеялся, что она не испытывает страшных мук.

— Хорошо, — улыбнулась она.

— Правда? Тебе не было… — Джеймс сильно краснел, не зная, как задать неудобный вопрос, — не было больно? Или…

— Было больно, — кивнула она, — но терпимо. И не так страшно, как говорили девочки, — Лили снова улыбнулась и прижалась к нему, обхватывая руками спину. — Я рада, Джеймс, что это наконец-то случилось.

— Я тоже рад, — тихо сказал он, обнимая ее свободной рукой, и целуя в макушку.

Джеймс удивлялся, как быстротечна жизнь, еще час назад он чувствовал себя глубоко несчастным, думая, что в жизни его уже не ждет ничего хорошего. А сейчас он готов был воспарить над землей, окрыленный любовью Лили.

Он был бесконечно счастлив, что она смогла его простить, и он поклялся, в первую очередь себе, что больше никогда не допустит того, чтобы она страдала.

Джеймс и сам очень мучился все это время без нее, и боялся представить, каково пришлось Лили. В одном она была права — Джеймс бы никогда не простил ей такой поступок, который совершил сам. И сейчас он хотел полностью прояснить этот момент, постаравшись убедить ее, что он никогда подобного не повторит.

— Лили, — мягко позвал он ее. Она оторвала голову от его плеча и вопросительно на него посмотрела. — Лили, я хочу сказать, что я безумно сожалею об этом поцелуе… Я никогда еще, ни о чем так не желал, как об этом. И надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что я никогда больше в жизни так не поступлю.

— Каком поцелуе? — нахмурившись, спросила она.

— Ну… том, с пуффендуйкой.

— Поцелуе? — опять спросила она, отстраняясь.

У Джеймса закрались сомнения, что Лили об этом не знает. Его пробрал страх, от мысли, что Лили обиделась на него за то, что он проводил время в компании девушек, в то время как она его ждала в гостиной, и о поцелуе знать ничего не знает.

— Да, — сказал Джеймс, с ужасом ожидая ее реакции. — Мы с ней целовались… Ты не знала? — дрогнувшим голосом, спросил он. — Это даже не поцелуй был, так… какая-то нелепость, — начал тараторить он, в попытке оправдаться. — Я просто задел ее губами. Возможно, кто-то бы и назвал это поцелуем, но я так не считаю…

— Только ли поцелуй был, Джеймс? — прервала она его, сложив руки на груди и в упор глядя в глаза.

— Конечно, — ответил он. — А что еще?

— Хочешь сказать, ты с ней не… спал? — спросила она, с холодом в голосе.

Джеймс рассмеялся.

— Спал? — удивленно переспросил он, вскидывая брови и улыбаясь. — Лили, это шутка?

Лили все еще хмурилась, с непониманием глядя в глаза.

— Мерлин, Лили, ты что думала, я спал с той девкой? — уже серьезно спросил Джеймс. — Ты с ума сошла? Да меня через секунду после этого… «поцелуя» чуть наизнанку не вывернуло, какой «спать»?!

— Дриффит так сказала, — произнесла Лили, опуская руки и растерянно глядя на Джеймса.

— Дриффит?! — возмутился Джеймс. — Нашла, кого слушать!.. Я эту змею уничтожу! Но как, как ты могла ей поверить?!

— Ты выглядел таким виноватым, — сказала Лили.

— Конечно, потому что я поцеловал другую! — Джеймс в отчаянии запустил пальцы в волосы, тихо ругаясь. Он и так знал, что доставил Лили нестерпимую боль, но даже не представлял, что она пережила, думая, что он с другой не только целовался.

— Дриффит сказала, что ты нашел себе менее принципиальную девушку, потому что «я тебе не даю», — печально произнесла Лили, опуская голову. — И это походило на правду…

— На какую правду? — воскликнул Джеймс. — Да я бы никогда!.. — Джеймса вдруг озарила страшная догадка. Он подошел к Лили, беря ее за плечи. — Лили, только не говори, что то, что сейчас между нами было, ты сделала только из-за меня… и этой нелепой сплетни.

Он испугался, что Лили наконец-то решилась на этот шаг, только из-за того, что иначе он снова «найдет себе менее принципиальную девушку».

Лили подняла на него голову с горящими глазами.

— Конечно же, из-за тебя! — с жаром сказала она. — Потому что я люблю тебя и хотела этого не меньше твоего!

Джеймс внимательно всматривался в ее глаза, ища в них правду. И видя в них лишь искренность, немного успокоился.

— Как ты могла поверить, что я способен прикасаться к другой? — разочарованно спросил он.

— Если уж по справедливости, Джеймс, — сказала Лили, поджимая губы. — То я не могла представить и ситуации, что ты можешь другую целовать.

Джеймс устало вздохнул, молча соглашаясь с ней, и все равно оставаясь при мнении, что его жалкий поцелуй с другой не идет ни в какое сравнение с тем, как если бы он переспал с той девицей. Но решил уже не поднимать эту тему.

— Давай просто забудем об этом, — тихо сказала Лили. — Я больше никогда не хочу об этом вспоминать.

— Давай, — согласился Джеймс, думая, что этот поступок все равно камнем будет лежать на душе до конца его дней. Но он постарается сделать все, чтобы Лили никогда об этом не вспоминала.

— А вот это принадлежит мне, — она улыбнулась и потянула руки к коробке, которую он держал в руках.

— Нет-нет, — тут же воскликнул Джеймс, поднимая руку с коробкой над головой. — Мне вначале надо провести тут ревизию… за некоторые записки мне очень стыдно. А потом я подумаю, и, может быть, отдам тебе.

— Подумаешь? Что значит, подумаешь?! — притворно возмутилась Лили. — Все записки, до единой, адресованы мне, так что, будь добр, отдай!

Глядя на ее искрящиеся глаза и лучезарную улыбку, он не мог долго сопротивляться.

— Хорошо, — сдался Джеймс, — так и быть. Только не суди меня строго. Некоторые из них написаны, когда я был очень глупый. Но при этом, уже по уши влюбленный в тебя. И иногда это выливалось в низкосортную похабщину.

Он передал коробку Лили. Она села на подоконник и, положив коробку себе на колени, стала наугад вытаскивать оттуда послания, зачитывая их вслух и сопровождая своими комментариями.

Над каждой записью она умилялась, растроганная до глубины души. Джеймс же постоянно краснел и ворчал, каким порой он бывал придурком. И говорил, что подобные слащавые сообщения скорее свойственны маленьким девочкам.

Но как бы он не говорил, что стыдится этих записок, видеть счастливое лицо Лили было истинным удовольствием.


	66. Первый снег

_**София де Бланк** _

София зашла в спальню и направилась к своей кровати, но резко сбавила обороты, заметив Гринграсс, лежащую на своей постели. Это было странно. Странно все. Начиная с того, что Гринграсс еще никогда не появлялась в их спальне днем в воскресенье, предпочитая это время проводить с Мальсибером в Хогсмиде или на школьном дворе. Заканчивая тем, что идеальная и прекрасная Гринграсс, которая не позволяла себе лишний раз проявлять слабости, сейчас лежала с красным носом и тихо всхлипывала.

Ее несчастный вид застал Софию врасплох. Совесть ей говорила, что надо хотя бы поинтересоваться, что у нее случилось, ведь Гринграсс ей не раз помогала, и ей надо бы ответить тем же. Да и любопытство разгоралось все сильнее. Но Софии не хотелось выслушивать чужие проблемы, в конце концов, у нее сейчас и своих немало. К тому же, у Гринграсс есть подружка, которая и должна ее утешать. Но смотреть, как Гринграсс отчаянно поливает подушку слезами, было невыносимо. Поэтому она остановилась возле ее кровати и неуверенно спросила:

— Гринграсс? Что-то случилось?

Та подняла на нее голову, показав красные, заплаканные глаза. Софии даже стало ее несколько жаль. Гринграсс села на кровати и мотнула головой.

София не знала, что предпринять. Слушатель из нее был не особо хороший, да и в решении чужих проблем она не особо преуспела, и Гринграсс временами ее откровенно раздражала. Но глядя на ее убитое состояние, невозможно было пройти мимо.

София прошла к своей кровати, все еще наблюдая за Гринграсс, которая тихо шмыгала носом и размазывала слезы по лицу.

— Если надо кому-то надрать задницу, ты только скажи, — попыталась пошутить София, и, немного подумав, добавила: — Особенно, если это гриффиндорцы.

Гринграсс печально то ли хихикнула, то ли хмыкнула, ссутулившись сидя на кровати и опустив голову.

— Да ладно тебе, Гринграсс, говори уже.

Она повернулась к Софии своим заплаканным лицом, скривив рот, словно собирается разрыдаться в полную силу.

_Мерлин, она даже зареванная и опухшая выглядит мило и трогательно._

_…если бы разревелась я, то была бы похожа на мандрагору._

— Я застала Генри с Мелани, — убитым голосом произнесла Гринграсс. — В довольно… откровенном положении.

У Софии в шоке уставилась на Гринграсс. Такого поворота событий она не могла представить даже в самой дешевой драме. Мальсибер и Гринграсс не без оснований были первой парой на факультете. Оба красивые, умные и чистокровные. И то, что он изменил ей с ее же подругой, причем весьма посредственной подругой, было просто немыслимо.

Конечно, Дриффит тоже являлась красавицей, но рядом с совершенной Гринграсс она терялась. Да и не обладала теми качествами, что подруга. Дриффит не блистала ни умом, ни женской мудростью, ни душевной добротой. И София не понимала, кто вообще в здравом уме способен променять Гринграсс на Дриффит.

София, не стесняясь, в простых выражениях высказала все, что думает о ее подружке.

— Нет, ну правда! — продолжала возмущаться София. — А с Мальсибером что? Ему тебя мало?

Гринграсс непривычно покраснела.

— Мы с Генри еще не… у нас еще ничего не было.

— Не было? — переспросила София, — ты же почти каждую ночь у него.

— За кого ты меня принимаешь, София? — возмутилась Гринграсс, все еще с румянцем на лице. — Мы с ним просто спим вместе.

— Спите, в том смысле, что… сны видите? — решила уточнить София.

— Да.

— И… чего ты ждешь?

Гринграсс даже рот приоткрыла от возмущения.

— Только после свадьбы! — воскликнула она. — Я же не какая-то там…

София не сдержала усмешки. Такая принципиальность показалась ей полной глупостью. Особенно учитывая, что спать в мужской спальне Гринграсс не кажется зазорным, а как перейти к более интимным отношениям, так только после свадьбы. Впрочем, это было не ее дело.

— Ты еще и замуж за этого фашиста собралась? Для чего? Ты себе и получше можешь найти.

— Я люблю Генри! — возразила Гринграсс.

— Серьезно? Мальсибера? — с нескрываемым отвращением спросила София, не представляя, как к такому человеку можно испытывать что-то, помимо неприязни.

Гринграсс повернулась к ней всем телом, недовольно зыркнув глазами, и в ее же тоне ответила:

— Серьезно? Блэка?

София тут же переменилась в лице, став злой.

— Я его не люблю!

Гринграсс на нее хмуро посмотрела, но комментировать это никак не стала, не в настроении спорить.

— В любом случае, — сказала Гринграсс, — выбора у меня нет.

— В каком это смысле? Выбор всегда есть.

— Не в моем случае, — Гринграсс на мгновение замялась, не решаясь говорить дальше, — ни у меня, ни у Генри, выбора нет.

— Что за чушь?

— Наши родители были друзьями, — Гринграсс опустила взгляд на свои колени, нервно сминая пальцами край мантии, — и еще до нашего рождения заключили кровный договор, согласно которому их дети должны пожениться.

София не верила своим ушам. Она не думала, что такие средневековые методы еще используются. Во Франции это была большая редкость. Кровные договоры у них запретили еще десять лет назад, а уже заключенные обязали расторгнуть. Правда, некоторые семьи все равно умудрялись обойти закон.

— В Англии осталось не так много действительно чистокровных семей, — продолжала Гринграсс, — а родители Генри одни из самых ярых защитников крови. Мои родители просто их поддержали.

Софии хотелось возмутиться такому варварству и несправедливости. Она не понимала, как можно в двадцатом веке заставлять людей насильно жениться. Она бы точно на такое никогда не пошла. Из одного лишь принципа. Даже если бы жених ее устраивал.

— Мой брат — Кристиан, уже женился на их дочери, — печально произнесла Элизабет.

— Не может быть, чтобы не было способа расторгнуть договор!

— Способ есть — обоюдное согласие сторон, заключивших договор, либо их первых наследников, — Гринграсс подняла глаза на Софию, — но Мальсиберы никогда не согласятся его расторгнуть. Им нужна поддержка нашей семьи. Нужны наши деньги, влияние и… чистая кровь для наследников.

София грязно выругалась, представив, что Гринграсс всего-навсего собираются использовать как племенную кобылу.

— Уверена, есть возможность все это обойти! — с жаром сказала она, — можно попробовать обратиться в Министерство. Они должны помочь расторгнуть подобный договор. Это же средневековье, черт возьми!

Гринграсс кривовато улыбнулась. Ей была приятна такая забота и неравнодушие Софии.

— На самом деле, до этого дня, я была счастлива, что выйду за Генри. Я думала, что мне очень повезло. Генри, несмотря на некоторые свои недостатки, всегда был очень добр ко мне. И я даже думала, что он тоже меня любит. Как это было наивно с моей стороны…

София вспомнила, как Мальсибер делал ей недвусмысленные намеки, когда она только поступила в Хогвартс.

_Не знаю, по-моему, сразу очевидно, что он скользкий и неприятный тип._

— Видимо, все мальчики такие, — протянула Гринграсс.

— А вот и не все, — возразила София, думая о Джори, который, она была убеждена, никогда бы ей не изменил.

_В отличие от некоторых…_

Гринграсс на нее с сомнением посмотрела.

— То-то Блэк сейчас от юбки к юбке бегает.

— Блэк — козел, а я говорила не про него! — зло сказала София.

— Ты скучаешь по нему, — произнесла Гринграсс, как будто это был очевидный факт.

София проследила за взглядом Гринграсс, которая опустила глаза на ее покрывало. Она тут же стянула гриффиндорское знамя с кровати и, скомкав его, запихнула в тумбочку. Она бы никому никогда в жизни не призналась, с каким отчаянием она прижимает это покрывало к себе по ночам, вдыхая едва уловимый аромат.

— Нет! — выпалила София, — я его ненавижу!

У нее каждый раз все внутри дрожать начинало от одного лишь упоминания его имени, и сейчас было не легче. Ведь она и правда по нему скучала. До боли в теле, до помутнения разума скучала каждую секунду.

— Одно другому не мешает, — сказала Гринграсс, отворачиваясь.

София старалась ее не слушать, чтобы не накричать на нее. Она тоже отвернулась и стала переодеваться, намереваясь пойти в Хогсмид. Время уже давно перевалило за обед, и она хотела хотя бы просто прогуляться до деревни.

— Ты куда-то собираешься? — спросила у нее Гринграсс.

София повернулась и встретилась с ее тоскливым взглядом.

— Да, в Хогсмид, — грубо ответила она. — Хоть на время выйти из этого чертового замка.

— Я всегда с Генри ходила в Хогсмид, — произнесла Гринграсс.

— Хочешь, пошли со мной, — предложила София, не успев подумать и тут же выругавшись про себя.

— А ты с кем идешь? — заинтересованно спросила она.

— Одна.

— Как одна? — Гринграсс округлила глаза, уставившись на Софию. — И тебе не скучно?

— Нет, — резко ответила София. — Лучше уж одной, чем в компании каких-нибудь недоумков.

Гринграсс на нее непонимающе смотрела.

— Собирайся, давай, если идешь, — сказала ей София, — я не буду ждать тебя до вечера.

Гринграсс поднялась и подошла к шкафу, выбрать наряд.

Сборы Гринграсс затянулись на целый час, который София провела лежа на кровати, и без конца ругаясь, попутно с иронией комментируя, что ей лучше надеть.

Дольше всего Гринграсс возилась со своим лицом, скрывая следы слез и волшебством подкрашивая глаза и губы. На себя она надела элегантный костюм темно-синего цвета, с узкой юбкой и пиджаком, поверх накинув одну из дизайнерских мантий, с мехом шиншиллы по вороту, на который София с недовольством посмотрела и сказала:

— Бедное животное.

Гринграсс на нее с непониманием взглянула.

— Да я не про тебя, — усмехнулась София, — про мех на мантии.

Гринграсс недовольно покачала головой и отвернулась, собирая свои локоны шоколадного цвета в сложную прическу.

— Я готова, — сказала она, наконец.

София поднялась с постели и надела свою куртку, попутно наматывая факультетский шарф. С каждым днем становилось все холоднее, и она, не привыкшая к таким морозам, надевала все теплые вещи разом.

— Ты что, пойдешь в этом? — Гринграсс окинула ее взглядом с головы до ног.

— А ты пойдешь в этом? — София также оглядела ее. — Мы идем в Хогсмид, Гринграсс, а не на прием к королеве.

— Я должна выглядеть идеально, — холодно сказала Гринграсс.

— Кому должна?

Гринграсс на нее устало посмотрела, словно ей приходится объяснять очевидные вещи.

— Вдруг мы там встретим Генри? Или Мелани…

София скривилась, думая, что в целом, в ее словах есть смысл. И подумала, что бы почувствовал Блэк, если бы увидел ее в двух толстых свитерах и джинсах.

Всю дорогу до деревни Гринграсс говорила о том, как раньше они ходили туда с Мальсибером, чем они занимались, и припоминала все их лучшие свидания. София молча шла рядом. Молча не потому, что ей нечего было сказать, она боялась выставить лицо из-за шарфа, переживая, что ледяной ветер тут же застудит ее насмерть.

Гринграсс вновь подняла тему о кровном договоре, что обязывал их с Мальсибером вступить брак.

— Неужели, — спросила она, — твои родители ни с кем не заключали договор? Вы с братом из такого рода… любая чистокровная семья будет счастлива связать себя узами с вами.

София приподняла подбородок, стараясь им опустить шарф, замотанный выше носа.

— Для Луи каждый год устраивают целый цирк с конями, — ответила София. — Приводят невест и всё вот это. Но в первую очередь, надо нашей мамаше угодить, а это пока никому не удалось. Ну и естественно, никакой договор никто заключать не собирается. У нас все на добровольной основе.

— А тебя?

— Что, меня?

— Тебя не собираются замуж выдавать?

— Конечно, нет, — презрительно фыркнула София. — Меня даже на приемы не пускают, очевидно, боятся, что я их опозорю.

Она не стала добавлять, что сделала бы все, чтобы опозорить семейство, лишь бы у родителей даже мысли не возникало выдать ее замуж. Уж она бы постаралась отбить всякое желание у потенциальных женихов взять ее в жены.

— Хотя, думаю, родители были бы счастливы, избавиться от меня, сбагрив кому-нибудь. Но очереди из женихов, как видишь, нет, — усмехнувшись, сказала она.

Гринграсс посмотрела на нее, слегка нахмурив брови.

— Это потому, что ты себя так ведешь, — сказала она нравоучительным тоном.

— Я потому себя так и веду, чтобы никто не лез.

Гринграсс ей ничего не ответила, а София поспешила перевести тему.

— У вас всегда такой дубак в декабре? — спросила она, снова пряча лицо в шарф.

— На улице плюсовая температура! — сказала Гринграсс, удивленно вскидывая брови. — Зима еще толком и не наступила. Скоро должен снег пойти…

Гринграсс пустилась в очередной длинный и нудный рассказ о зиме в Шотландии и в Англии. А София думала, что хоть зиму и терпеть не может, снег она любит. Во Франции редко шел снег, чаще он походил на дождь, создавая вокруг сырость, грязь и слякоть. Последний раз, когда в Париже был настоящий снегопад, было Рождество. Этот же день был последним, когда она видела Джори.

—… давай зайдем в «Шапку-невидимку», — предложила Гринграсс. Оказывается, она уже закончила свой рассказ о зиме и последние несколько минут говорила о том, что ей не помешает запасная парадная мантия на рождественские праздники.

— Нет, идем в «Три метлы», — сказала София, не имея никакого желания торчать в магазине, пока Гринграсс выбирает очередной наряд.

Гринграсс недовольно поджала губы, но согласилась.

— Тут вообще бывает когда-нибудь пусто? — спросила София, заходя внутрь и протискиваясь к самому дальнему углу, где под лестницей находился последний свободный столик.

— По выходным — никогда, — ответила Гринграсс, идя за ней и брезгливо приподнимая мантию, чтобы никого не задеть.

София сняла куртку и, повесив ее на спинку стула, села спиной к залу, наблюдая, как Гринграсс достала палочку, очистила поверхность стула и только потом села.

— Что? — спросила она, заметив насмешливый взгляд Софии. Та в ответ только помотала головой, заметив, что к ним направляется молодая хозяйка паба.

Гринграсс заказала себе зеленый чай, а София сливочное пиво.

— Скажите, мисс, — София обратилась к Розмерте, когда она принесла их заказ, — а у вас продаются сигареты?

— София! — воскликнула Гринграсс, вытаращив на нее глаза.

— Нет, — ответила Розмерта, покачав головой, — не продаются. И в любом случае, студентам их продавать нельзя.

— Жаль, — протянула София.

— Ты что, куришь? — с презрением спросила Гринграсс, когда Розмерта ушла.

— Нет, я не для себя спрашивала.

Гринграсс ей не поверила, и начала зачитывать очередную лекцию о вреде курения. София сидела и думала, что когда ей взбрело в голову, будто Гринграсс — нормальный человек, она жестоко ошиблась. И решила, что это последний раз, когда она позвала ее с собой. Ей еще никогда не приходилось слушать столько скучных историй разом.

_А ведь я хожу на лекции Бинса…_

— Ой, смотри, там Регулус, — прошептала Гринграсс, кивком головы показывая Софии за спину.

Она не успела даже подумать, как резко развернулась, встречаясь с Регулусом взглядом.

София мигом вся напряглась. Прошло уже три дня, как он признался ей в любви. И с каждым днем София все больше чувствовала вину перед ним. Головой она понимала, что не должна чувствовать себя виноватой из-за того, что не может ответить взаимностью, и все равно каждый раз сердце от жалости сжималось, стоило его увидеть.

Как и просил Регулус, она много думала об этом. Правда, думала, не потому что он ее попросил, а потому что сама не могла избавиться от этих мыслей. Она постоянно размышляла о том, что с момента их знакомства он не сделал ей ничего плохого, постоянно защищая ее и оберегая. Он ни разу не сказал ей дурного слова и не оскорбил. Он никогда не насмехался над ее способностями. С Регулусом ей всегда было спокойно и уютно.

И она постоянно сравнивала его с братом. Сравнивала с Блэком, который с первого дня только и делал, что травил и унижал ее, постоянно оскорбляя ее, ее умения и ее семью. Сравнивала с Блэком, с которым каждая минута была, словно на вулкане, и который успел причинить ей столько боли.

Но как бы ей не хотелось любить Регулуса в ответ, он не вызывал в душе ни одной той эмоции, что вызывал в ней Блэк. Не вызывал в ее сердце пламя, при одном только взгляде. Не вызывал шквал мурашек одним невесомым прикосновением. Не заставлял кровь кипеть, произнося ее имя. Не заставлял сердце биться чаще, не заставлял сходить с ума вместе с ним от желания. Не заставлял сгорать под его взглядом. Ей не хотелось целовать его сутки напролет, не хотелось ощущать на себе его руки, что крепко сжимают в объятиях.

Рядом с Регулусом ей было хорошо, но рядом с Блэком она чувствовала жизнь в самых ярких ее красках, проживая каждый момент на полную мощность.

— Привет.

— Здравствуй, Регулус, — Гринграсс ему кивнула, вежливо улыбаясь.

— Элизабет, не оставишь нас? — спросил он, посмотрев на нее.

— Конечно, — пролепетала она, поднимаясь. — София, встретимся в школе.

Гринграсс накинула свою дорогую мантию, попрощалась с ними и ушла.

Регулус сел на ее место. София неотрывно следила за ним, но заметив в глубине его зрачков отблески стоящих рядом свечей, сразу отвела взгляд, вспомнив о его брате.

— Ты подумала о нашем последнем разговоре? — напрямую спросил он.

— Подумала, — ответила София, снова поднимая взгляд. Стараясь не обращать внимания на все растущую вину, она решила, что надо раз и навсегда дать ему понять, что между ними ничего не возможно, кроме дружбы.

— Что ты решила?

— Регулус… мой ответ прежний. Я… никогда не смогу стать для тебя кем-то большим, чем просто другом, — она подалась чуть вперед, заглядывая в его глаза, которые с каждым ее словом все сильнее покрывались холодом. — Ты же знаешь, что я… очень ценю нашу дружбу. И я хочу, чтобы все оставалось по-прежнему.

Регулус ей ничего не отвечал. София протянула руку по столу, прикасаясь к его рукам, но тут же одернула ее назад, запоздало решив, что это уже лишнее.

— Пожалуйста, давай оставим все, как было, — сказала она. — Я не хочу тебя терять, Регулус. Но и не могу ответить тебе тем же.

— Почему? — спросил он, наклоняясь к ней навстречу. София вопросительно приподняла брови и Регулус добавил: — Почему ты не хочешь хотя бы попробовать?

София молчала, не зная, как правильно сказать, что она никогда не будет ни с кем встречаться без любви или, как минимум, без симпатии.

— Я сделаю все, чтобы ты была счастлива, — с нажимом сказал он, не отрывая от нее горящего взгляда. — У тебя будет все, что ты только пожелаешь. Захочешь уехать во Францию? Мы уедем. Захочешь всю жизнь заниматься музыкой? Пожалуйста. Я буду любить тебя, София, буду заботиться о тебе. Прошу, позволь мне сделать это…

Она ошарашенно смотрела на него. Когда он только предложил попробовать, она решила, что он предлагает попробовать встречаться — свидания, прогулки, как у всех нормальных подростков. Но услышав про переезд во Францию, что она всю жизнь может заниматься музыкой, София пришла в шок. Кажется, у Регулуса были весьма долгосрочные планы.

— Регулус, но я не смогу полюбить тебя в ответ, — выпалила она. — Это невозможно сделать специально…

Она не понимала, как он может предлагать ей «любовь до гроба», когда они знакомы чуть больше месяца, и когда между ними ничего и никогда не было.

Регулус вдруг выпрямился и с холодом в глазах и голосе, спросил:

— Ты любишь Сириуса?

У Софии слова в горле застряли, она бы и хотела ответить: «нет», но не могла врать Регулусу. И уже устала врать себе. Она лишь помотала головой из стороны в сторону, закрывая глаза и чувствуя, как быстро бьется сердце о ребра. Регулус усмехнулся, понимая ее без слов.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что он тоже никогда не сможет полюбить в ответ…

— Знаю, — грубо перебила София, открывая глаза и зло глядя на Регулуса, — и совсем не обязательно мне об этом каждый раз напоминать.

Она вмиг пришла в ярость. Она впервые испытывала злость по отношению к Регулусу, но она уже устала, что он постоянно ищет удобного случая, чтобы напомнить ей, что Блэку плевать на нее. Как будто она сама это не знает. Как будто она не видит этого.

— Извини, — сказал он, — дело в том, что… я хочу, чтобы ты была счастлива. А Сириус тебя счастливой никогда не сделает, я же вижу, как ты страдаешь. Поэтому и не хочу, чтобы ты строила ложные надежды.

Каждое его слово болью отдавалось в сердце.

— Ничего я не строю! — воскликнула она, чувствуя, как раздражение растет с каждой секундой. — Я прекрасно понимаю, что не нужна ему! И знаешь что? Мне он тоже не нужен! Никто не нужен! Почему бы всем вам не оставить меня в покое?!

Она резко отодвинула стул, сдернула куртку с его спинки и, на ходу одеваясь, устремилась на выход. Регулус тут же поднялся и поспешил за ней.

София уже была в десятке шагов от входа, как дверь в паб распахнулась, вихрем впуская холодный ветер.

Прошло не больше секунды, но ей это время показалось маленькой вечностью. Вечностью, что морозный воздух с улицы пробирал обжигающим холодом до костей. Вечностью, за которую сердце пропустило несколько ударов, чтобы вновь забиться в ускоренном ритме, гулкими ударами заглушая все остальные звуки. Вечностью, что она смотрела в глаза Блэка, в которых вспыхивал огонь, разжигая все внутри нее.

— Сириус…

София перевела взгляд на МакКиннон, которая стояла позади Блэка, не понимая, почему он остановился.

София, не сбавляя шага, прошла мимо них и вышла на улицу. На Хогсмид уже опустились сумерки и зажглись редкие фонари.

Она полной грудью вдыхала холодный воздух, и все еще не могла надышаться. Одна встреча с Блэком, одна секундная встреча, а она уже чувствовала себя полностью разбитой, с трудом держась на ногах.

Она широкими шагами шла по центральной улице, желая как можно дальше оказаться от паба, от Блэка, от Регулуса, от всех.

— София, подожди, — ее догнал Регулус, — куда ты так несешься?

— Я хочу… хочу быстрее оказаться… — София и сама не знала, что она хочет и где хочет оказаться. Она хотела сказать «дома», но понимала, что дома сейчас у нее нет, нет места, которое она могла бы так назвать.

Раньше для нее домом был Шармбатон, но сейчас он весь пропитан мыслями о Джори. Домом она могла бы назвать родительское поместье во Франции, но после многочисленных часов, проведенных с Блэком в Выручай-комнате, она даже думать об этом месте не могла. Сейчас ее дом был в Лондоне, но она всей душой ненавидела этот город и эту страну.

Она смертельно устала от всего. Устала от того, что не могла найти себе место в этом мире. Устала от бесконечных душевных мучений. Устала от режущей боли в сердце, что причинял Блэк, и устала от удушающей вины перед Регулусом.

_Устала от этого долбанного холода.._

Она остановилась и подняла взгляд на Регулуса, который стоял напротив нее. Ей хотелось высказать ему все, что таким грузом лежало на душе. Но встретившись с ним взглядом, поняла, что он не заслуживает того, чтобы она на него опять кричала, чтобы сваливала на него все свои проблемы. Уж он точно не заслужил от нее такого.

— Я устала…

Она вдруг почувствовала, как на лицо опустилось нечто колкое, мгновенно сбежав холодной каплей. Она подняла голову и замерла от подступающего восторга.

С темно-синего неба опускались белоснежные хлопья снега. У нее перехватывало дыхание, глядя, как кружатся крупные снежинки, не спеша, опускаясь вниз. Как они мерцают, отражая свет фонарей.

— Снег, Регси, — едва слышно сказала она, все еще глядя вверх широко раскрытыми глазами.

Крупные снежинки падали ей на ресницы, тут же тая, но она все равно не могла перестать смотреть. У нее перехватывало дыхание от восхищения, и на губах появлялась невольная улыбка. Голова все сильнее начинала кружиться от хоровода снежинок.

— София…

Она опустила взгляд на него. Регулус стоял слишком близко, завороженно глядя ей в лицо. София, словно заколдованная, смотрела на снежинки в его черных волосах, которые так и хотелось стряхнуть, запустив в них пальцы, на его глаза, которые снова смотрели с удивительной теплотой и нежностью, на его губы, которые становились все ближе.

Она закрыла глаза, почувствовав его несмелое прикосновение. Легкое и не настойчивое прикосновение его холодных от ветра губ.

София резко отстранилась, громко вздыхая и во все глаза глядя на Регулуса. Она отшатнулась назад, пяткой налетев на бортик и, взмахнув руками, полетела спиной вниз. Столкновение с землей было неминуемым, если бы ее не подхватили руки Регулуса, и не привели обратно в вертикальное положение.

Перед ее глазами опять оказалось его лицо, с испуганным взглядом и холодными губами. Он все также держал ее, не убирая руки с ее талии.

София не знала, что руководило ею в тот момент. Может, ей этого просто-напросто хотелось. Может, на нее подействовала окружающая обстановка, напомнив, что однажды она была очень счастлива. Может, ей хотелось позлить Блэка. А может, напротив, она хотела его забыть. Может, ей хотелось хоть на время почувствовать тепло другого человека.

Но она сдалась под своими чувствами, подавшись вперед, обхватив руками его лицо и целуя. Целуя со всей страстью, что уже столько времени копилась в ее душе, не имея выхода. Со всем желанием, сразу раскрывая рот и позволяя ему проникнуть языком внутрь.

Регулус сжимал ее все сильнее в своих объятиях, постоянно углубляя поцелуй и не отрываясь от нее ни на секунду. Он целовал ее с невероятной смесью нежности и желания, передавая этим поцелуем всю ту любовь, что он испытывает.

Она так надеялась, что этот поцелуй вызовет в ней хоть какие-то эмоции. Хотя бы одну сотую тех чувств, что вызывал поцелуй с Блэком. Но кроме сожаления ничего больше не было.

Ее охватила такая злость на Блэка, на то, что она уже не способна получать элементарного удовольствия без его участия, что не сдержалась, случайно прикусив губу Регулуса.

— Черт… прости, — выдохнула она, отстраняясь от него. Он подняла глаза, встречаясь с ним взглядом и понимая, что натворила.

— Не страшно, — хриплым голосом ответил Регулус, пальцами задевая крошечный укус на краешке губ.

— Я… я не об этом, — сказала София, не моргая глядя то ему в глаза, то на его покрасневшие от поцелуев губы. — Я не должна была, Регулус… мы не должны были…

Она сделала еще два шага назад, с каждой секундой приходя все в больший ужас и понимая, что сердце уже давно не бьется. Холодный ветер больно обжигал влажные губы, покрывая их морозной пленкой.

— Все хорошо, София…

— Не хорошо! — у нее сорвался голос.

Она отвернулась, закрывая лицо руками и тихо ругаясь сквозь зубы. Душу переполняли сотни эмоцией. Злость на Блэка, потому что, София была уверена, он один виноват, что она совершила эту глупость. Возросшая вина перед Регулусом, за то, что она дала ему надежду этим поцелуем. Отвращение к себе, за то, что поддалась непонятному дурману, не испытывая к Регулусу никаких чувств.

— София.

Она почувствовала, как рука Регулуса опустилась ей на плечо, разворачивая ее.

— Прости, Регулус… я не хотела… — произнесла она, зажмуриваясь. — То есть, я не должна была… не должна. Прости…

— Не извиняйся, София, — перебил ее Регулус, с грустью глядя на нее. — Ты ни в чем не виновата. Не виновата в том, что не любишь меня, и не виновата в том, что не хотела меня целовать.

От его взгляда, полного печали, от его слов, сердце на части разрывалось.

— Прости, — шепотом повторила София, глядя, как Регулус от нее быстро отдаляется, скрываясь в конце темной аллеи, ведущей к замку.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Скорее бы Рождество, – протянула София, не отрывая взгляда от огня.  
> \- Я не люблю Рождество, - сказал Като.  
> \- Не любишь? – удивилась София. – А по-моему, это самый лучший праздник.  
> \- Я в Рождество всегда один. Дядя всегда на работе, а других родственников у нас и нет… Не сказал бы, что мне скучно, но…  
> Като так и не закончил предложение, но София и так понимала, что он имеет в виду. Като был очень самостоятельным, и спокойно обходился без близких друзей, всегда в состоянии развлечь себя сам. Но в такие дни, как Рождество, в дни, когда все собираются семьями, друзьями и шумными компаниями, как никогда остро ощущаешь свое одиночество.  
> \- Я бы, наверное, тоже была одна, - сказала София, - если бы не Джо. Мы всегда Рождество вдвоем встречали.  
> Она опять провалилась в воспоминания о последнем Рождестве. О том дне, когда ее переполняли счастье и детский восторг. Когда она еще не знала, что ждет ее впереди, когда не знала, что это последний их день с Джори. Когда она была беззаботной и веселой. Когда она была влюблена, и ее любили в ответ.  
> \- И чем вы обычно занимались? – спросил Като.  
> \- Если я начну рассказывать, это затянется на всю ночь.  
> \- Я готов пойти на эту жертву, - у него дернулись уголки губ.  
> София усмехнулась, взглянув на него.  
> \- Хорошо, тогда слушай, - сказала она, закидывая ноги на кофейный столик, - в одной далекой-далекой стране… https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008704


	67. Один вопрос

_**Сириус Блэк** _

Видеть никого из друзей не хотелось. Ни Джеймса, который светился от переполняющего счастья, ни Ремуса, который не спускал с него беспокойного взгляда, ни Северуса, который пребывал в таком мрачном состоянии, что пару дней уже вообще ни с кем не разговаривал, постоянно находясь в своих мыслях.

Сириус ушел в Визжащую-хижину, чтобы немного побыть одному.

Лежа на продавленном диване, он смотрел в потолок и думал, как же он докатился до такой жизни. Ему не хотелось ровным счетом ничего. Не хотелось веселиться. Не хотелось затащить в постель какую-нибудь красотку, чтобы развлечься. Даже заниматься самоудовлетворением и то не хотелось, а уж это дело Сириус любил не меньше, чем секс. И пить ему не хотелось, тем более, в одиночестве.

Он бы сейчас с радостью прокатился на своем мотоцикле. Ему бы не помешало проветрить голову, очистить ее от переполняющих мыслей, что лишают его покоя. Но мотоцикл стоял в гараже в Блэкпуле, и Сириус пожалел, что решил оставить его там, а не приехал на нем в Хогвартс, как изначально планировал.

Сириус достал сигареты из кармана куртки и закурил, тонкой струйкой выпуская дым вверх. В памяти еще были свежи воспоминания, когда они с Бланк сидели на этом же диване и курили.

_И как целовались… никогда столько не целовался, как в тот день._

Две недели прошло, а Сириус может закрыть глаза и легко вспомнить вкус ее губ. Ее губ, в которых смешивался ягодный привкус с примесью горьковатого оттенка табака.

Изо дня в день, он закрывал глаза, возобновляя в памяти все ее поцелуи. Как она обхватывает его лицо руками и медленно проводит языком по его губам, соскальзывая внутрь, как зарывается пальцами у него в волосах, откидывая его голову назад и прикусывая кожу за ухом. Возобновляя в памяти, как она, сидя на нем, все теснее вжимается в него бедрами, прогибаясь в талии от его прикосновений, и как дрожит от предвкушения в его объятиях. Как ведет руками по его телу, оставляя обжигающие следы, как сжимает его руки, плечи, как проводит ноготками по его груди, животу, заставляя каждую мышцу напрягаться, и как опускается ниже.

_Хватит!.._

Сириус перевернулся на живот, уткнувшись лицом в диванную подушку, и тяжело дыша.

_Хватит…_

Бланк не уходила из его головы ни на минуту, прочно там обосновавшись. И Сириус не знал, как от нее избавиться.

Он успел уже сотню раз пожалеть, что наорал на нее в их последнюю ссору, что опрометчиво поддался злости, желая вывести ее из себя, но тут же приходил к выводу, что это оказалось неплохой проверкой ее чувств. Сириус никак не мог смириться с тем, что между ними все так быстро закончилось.

Добиваться от Бланк хоть какой-то реакции ему надоело. Он уже понял, что его превосходный план — вызвать у нее ревность — не работает. Сколько бы он не зажимал девиц у нее на виду, она проходила мимо с невозмутимым видом и даже не смотрела в его сторону, словно он был декором интерьера или вовсе пустым местом.

Все его надежды были на то, что она среагирует на МакКиннон. Он ее до последнего не хотел использовать, оставляя на самый крайний случай, но, похоже, Бланк и правда было плевать. Он видел, как она после Истории веселилась за своим столом, сидя рядом со своим малолетним змеенышем. Сириусу хотелось рвать и метать, глядя на нее.

После этого дня Сириус забросил свой план, понимая, что ничего таким образом не добьется. Да и каждый день искать новую девицу ему осточертело, как и терпеть их болтовню и прикосновения. Мало того, что Бланк на это никак не реагировала, так и у него с каждым разом они вызывали все большее раздражение.

Но никакого другого плана у него не было, и что делать дальше он не представлял.

Несколько раз он окончательно убеждался, что ему должно быть наплевать на равнодушие Бланк. Он — Блэк, и он всегда получает то, что хочет. И если сейчас он хочет именно Бланк, ему должно быть все равно, что она там из себя строит. Повозмущается немного, покричит, да успокоится. И снова они будут проводить время вместе. В такие моменты он всегда решительно направлялся в подземелья, с желанием немедленно ее отыскать.

Но ее безразличие больно ранило по его самолюбию, напоминая, что он — Блэк, а значит он ни за кем не бегает и не добивается ничьей любви. Это его всегда тормозило, когда он был уже перед входом в слизеринскую гостиную. Сириус злился. На нее, на себя.

Он уходил к себе, проклиная Бланк за то, что свела его с ума, проклиная себя, за то, что имеет непозволительную слабость. Сириус всегда считал себя сильным человеком, и то, что сейчас все его мысли были заняты одним, не давая нормально жить, приводило его в состояние полного безумия.

И на следующий вечер он опять стоял в подземелье перед входом в гостиную. Но его гордость, остатки самоуважения и злость на нее всегда перевешивали, и он возвращался в гриффиндорскую башню.

Несколько раз он бесцельно бродил по подземельям, в надежде, что они случайно встретятся и все решится само собой. Сириус не знал, что именно решится, но ждал случайной встречи с ней, каждый раз с замиранием сердца глядя на студентов с зелеными галстуками, но ни разу так и не увидел ее. Слизеринцы на него подозрительно косились, направляясь к своей гостиной, а Сириус чувствовал себя последним идиотом. Опять злился, опять взрывался, опять возвращался к себе ни с чем.

Он не переносил все растущую тяжесть, все растущую черную дыру, что своей пустотой пожирала душу. Он устал от бесконечных метаний. Устал от той ожесточенной борьбы, что ни на секунду не прекращалась в его душе.

Он вновь и вновь, как скороговорку, повторял про себя все те качества в ней, которые его раздражали, выводили из себя, которые не вызывали ни малейшего уважения, в попытке убедить себя, что он просто тронулся умом, раз она его так волнует. И с каждым разом все отчетливее слышал, как глупо и отчаянно звучит его голос.

Он ненавидел Бланк всем сердцем, всей душой и каждой клеточкой тела. Ненавидел за ее равнодушие и за пустые взгляды, что она бросала сквозь него. Он ненавидел ее за каждое мгновение своих страданий, мечтая принести ей не меньшую боль. Ненавидел за то, что она никак не отпустит его. Он ненавидел и одновременно сгорал от желания ощутить ее в своих руках, ощутить прикосновение горячих губ, от которых он сходит с ума, услышать ее голос и смех, полной грудью вдохнуть аромат волос, запуская в них пальцы, пересчитать все ее родинки на теле, покрывая его поцелуями. Но больше всего он желал оказаться под взором горящего взгляда, видеть вблизи, как вспыхивают желтые крапинки в глубине ее глаз, как внутри зрачка зарождается пламя, каждый раз оставляя его на грани сумасшедствия.

Сириус перевел взгляд на окно, за которым завывал ветер в унисон с его душой. В небольшой квадрат виднелось небо, которое уже начинало темнеть.

_…лежишь, как девка во время ПМС, и страдаешь…_

_Мерлин, какое же ничтожество…_

Сириус спустил ноги с дивана, размышляя, куда пойти. Возвращаться в замок ему не хотелось. Идти в «Кабанью голову» и сидеть в обществе таких же неудачников тоже.

Он поднялся с дивана, решив, что теплый паб и медовуха Розмерты должны хоть немного его развеселить.

Направляясь к «Трем метлам», он заметил Марлин и Мэри, стоящих на другой стороне дороги. Сириус старательно отворачивался от них, надеясь, что они его не увидят, и он сможет проскочить в паб.

— Сириус! — крикнула Мэри, помахав рукой.

_Черт!_

— МакДональд, — бросил ей Сириус, не останавливаясь.

Он видел, как Марлин что-то сказала Мэри, и направилась к нему. Сириус устало выругался про себя, надеясь, что МакКиннон не начнет давить на него и его совесть. После урока Истории Магии он уже успел пожалеть, что связался с ней, постоянно ловя на себе ее мечтательные взгляды.

До паба оставалось каких-то пара шагов, когда МакКиннон преградила ему путь.

— Сириус, а я тебя в школе днем искала…

— Для чего? — чересчур грубо спросил он. Сириус хоть и понимал, что ему следует быть помягче с МакКиннон, но он не собирался заботиться ни о чьих чужих переживаниях, со злостью думая, кто бы позаботился о его чувствах. Да и у него все еще сохранялось легкое недовольство на МакКиннон, из-за того что эта уловка не подействовала на Бланк, а он только зря напрягался.

— Хотела с тобой в Хогсмид сходить, — сказала Марлин, прямо глядя на него.

Раздражение росло с каждой секундой. Все это напоминало ситуацию, произошедшую два года назад и сильно его бесило.

— Слушай, Марлин, мы ведь все выяснили еще на пятом курсе…

— Да, но мне показалось, что ты хотел…

— Тебе показалось.

Марлин на него непонимающе смотрела, часто моргая.

— Почему ты это делаешь, Сириус? — спросила она, поджимая губы, чтобы не скривить их от обиды.

— Делаю, что?! — Сириус уже начинал выходить из себя, и сохранял самообладание из последних сил.

— Даешь надежду…

— Надежду? — усмехнулся Сириус, — какую надежду? Мы с тобой… да у нас же не было ничего! Мы на одном уроке вместе посидели! А ты уже решила, что мы в Хогсмид вместе пойдем? А дальше что — свадьба?!

У Марлин задрожала нижняя губа, которую она отчаянно зажимала, глаза мгновенно наполнились слезами.

— Черт… Марлин, — произнес Сириус, стараясь поубавить пыл. Он подошел к ней ближе, прикасаясь к плечу. Извиняться ему не хотелось. Хотелось оказаться от нее как можно дальше. Он старался говорить как можно мягче, повторяя про себя, что чем быстрее он скажет нужные слова, тем быстрее это закончится. — Послушай, ты же сама говорила, что я тебе не подхожу… и ведь это действительно так.

— Да, ты никому не подходишь, — сказала Марлин, грустно улыбнувшись

Сириус усмехнулся в ответ, вспоминая, что именно так МакКиннон и сказала, когда они расставались. И он всегда был согласен с таким определением, ни на что не претендуя, да и не имея никакого желания «кому-то подходить».

Сириус вздохнул и, пересилив себя, сказал:

— Мне жаль, что так паршиво вышло, я не хотел… обидеть тебя. Давай просто забудем об этом?

Сириус даже не в настроении был строить свое коронное щенячье лицо, после которого ему прощали всё и всегда. Впрочем, на прощение Марлин ему в данный момент было глубоко плевать. Он не чувствовал перед ней никакой вины, уверенный, что она сама себе додумала то, чего никогда не было, а он всего лишь полапал ее за коленку и пару раз улыбнулся.

Марлин сморгнула остатки слез, стоящих в глазах, и кивнула.

— Но друзьями-то можем остаться? — спросил она, глядя на него блестящими от слез глазами.

_Друзьями? Конечно же, нет._

— Разумеется, — улыбнулся Сириус, и бросил взгляд на дверь в паб, до которого было рукой подать.

— Ты в «Три метлы» идешь? Мы с Мэри тоже туда, — неуверенно сказала Марлин, посмотрев на вывеску паба возле них, — можем пойти вместе.

Сириус с трудом сдержался, чтобы не скривиться. Вот уж сидеть с ними в пабе он точно не собирается.

_Надо было идти в «Кабанью голову»… дурак._

— Не настроен сейчас сидеть в компании, — ответил Сириус, с отчетливым холодом в голосе. — Так что… увидимся.

Он похлопал ее по плечу, обошел ее и распахнул дверь в паб.

Его в самое сердце пронзил взгляд, заставив замереть посреди входа. Он не мог отвести взгляд, в очередной раз позабыв, как дышать. Он физически ощущал, как в груди все разливается жаром, разбегаясь огнем по венам, заполняя каждую клеточку.

Крошечное мгновение, доля секунды, и он вновь чувствовал это волнующее, обжигающее чувство в груди, что не давало дышать. И как же ему хотелось, чтобы этот миг не кончался.

Бланк тут же отвела взгляд, проходя мимо него. Сириус закрыл глаза, вдыхая с трудом уловимый в переполненном пабе ягодный аромат.

Он открыл глаза, тут же встречаясь взглядом с Регулусом. На него словно ушат студеной воды вылили, приводя в сознание. После горящего злостью взгляда Бланк, ледяная ненависть в глазах брата действовала чересчур отрезвляюще.

Сириус проводил взглядом Регулуса, догоняющего Бланк, которая неслась семимильными шагами в сторону замка. Больше всего ему хотелось сейчас пойти за ней, но факт того, что она была здесь с Регулусом приводил его в неистовство. Сириус знал, пойди он за ними, и никто этот вечер не переживет. И он в том числе.

— Сириус?

Он взглянул на МакКиннон, которая во все глаза таращилась на него. Она открыла рот, словно собирается что-то сказать, но тут же закрыла его и посмотрела в сторону Регулуса и Бланк, снова открывая рот и закрывая, и возвращая хмурый взгляд на Сириуса.

Сириус не стал ждать, пока она выскажет ему какие-то свои догадки, отвернулся и прошел до барной стойки.

В голове поочередно сменялись мысли. Словно в калейдоскопе одно желание тут же перекрывалось другим.

Хотелось пойти за Бланк, поцеловать ее, содрать с нее десяток слоев одежды и доставить ей такое удовольствие, чтобы у нее даже мысли не возникало нос воротить и бросать на него равнодушные взгляды. Возвысить ее на самый верх блаженства, чтобы она жизни без него не представляла, чтобы умоляла никогда не оставлять ее.

Следом вступал здравый смысл, или те крохи, что от него остались. Он призывал Сириуса сохранить капли самоуважения и гордости, и не опускаться до подобной низости. Сириус никогда ни за кем не бегал. Если девушка ему отказывала, он тут же забывал о ней и искал такую, которая не откажет. Которая с обожанием будет в рот заглядывать. Свое время и свои интересы Сириус всегда ставил превыше всего, и размениваться на недотрог и заносчивых стерв, что набивают себе цену, бегая за ними и добиваясь их внимания, он считал ниже своего достоинства. И в случае с Бланк он не собирался изменять своим правилам.

После этого в голове сразу появлялся Регулус, который постоянно крутился вокруг нее. Сириуса это до невозможия нервировало. Головой он понимал, что Регулус никогда не будет на нее напирать, соблазняя или распуская руки. Нет, Регулус всегда пользовался исключительно своим умом. Он будет на нее психологически давить, понемногу капая на ее неокрепший мозг. И одному Мерлину известно, во что все это выльется в случае с неустойчивой психикой Бланк.

Да и Сириус понимал, что он навредить Регулусу никогда не сможет. Будь на месте брата любой другой человек, Сириус бы с ним церемониться не стал, навсегда отбив любое желание даже смотреть в сторону Бланк. В отношении же Регулуса его всегда что-то тормозило. Возможно, то была вина, что постоянно грызла его изнутри, напоминая, что он не уследил за братом, когда тот увлекся Темными искусствами. Напоминая, что он не оказался рядом, забыв про него. Вероятно, именно это не давало ему пойти и наслать на того проклятье.

Выпив пару пинт медовухи, у Сириуса промелькнула мысль, дождаться конца смены у Розмерты, чтобы подняться к ней наверх и снять стресс и напряжение, копившееся уже столько времени. Уж она-то никогда не вызывала у него раздражения, с ней бы он смог и расслабиться, и удовольствие получить. Но перед глазами все еще стояло лицо Бланк с невыносимым налетом высокомерия, с невыносимо-гневным взглядом. И хотелось только одного — любым способом снять с нее эту маску.

Он терпел до последнего, в конце концов, сорвавшись. Сириус проклинал себя за слабость и идиотизм, в очередной раз направляясь в подземелья замка.

Сириус и половину пути не прошел до гостиной Слизерина, как услышал знакомые голоса сквозь приоткрытую дверь класса. Подойдя к двери и заглянув в тонкую щель, он увидел Белби с Мальсибером, которые направлялись на выход. Сириус тут же полностью распахнул дверь, с ненавистью глядя на обоих. Они сразу остановились.

Сириус и предположить не мог, что за дела могут быть у Белби с Мальсибером, но знал, что Северусу вряд ли это понравится. Сириус хоть и плохо представлял, что за отношения между его другом и Белби, но ему казалось, что она нравится Северусу, потому что иначе он бы вряд ли согласился с той спать.

И встреча этой парочки показалось ему очень подозрительной. Сириус представлял сразу все самое худшее. Представлял, что Белби очередная жестокая девица, которая использует его друга в своих корыстных целях, а сама за его спиной завела интрижку со слизеринцем.

_Сплошь обман… одни предатели кругом и лицемеры._

От обиды за себя, от обиды за друга, хотелось выместить всю злость хотя бы на Мальсибере.

— Что ты с ним делала? — прошипел он, кивая на Мальсибера.

— Не твоего ума дело, Блэк, — равнодушно ответила Белби, продолжив путь.

— А ну, стоять, — он преградил ей проход.

Белби хмыкнула, окинув его насмешливым взглядом и остановилась.

— У нас совместная работа по Нумерологии, Блэк, — спокойно сказал Мальсибер, устало глядя на Сириуса. — Хочешь помочь? Боюсь, мозгов не хватит.

Сириус переводил недоверчивый взгляд с Белби на Мальсибера. История про совместную работу походила на правду. Он и от Северуса не раз слышал, что по этому предмету им часто приходится выполнять задания в парах. Но Сириусу сейчас так хотелось на ком-нибудь сорваться. И желательно с применением не только атакующих заклинаний, но и с применением грубой, физической силы. И по мнению Сириуса, скользкая физиономия Мальсибера прекрасно для этого подходила.

— Уйди с дороги, Блэк, — произнес Мальсибер, — если не хочешь строчки писать всю неделю.

Сириус скривился, отступая в сторону на шаг. Мальсибер, как староста школы, вполне мог назначить ему наказание, а он за этот семестр уже сполна получил отработок.

Сириус стоял в дверном проеме и, пропустив Мальсибера, схватил Белби за локоть, когда та с ним поравнялась. Наклонившись к ее уху, он вкрадчиво произнес:

— Северус определенно не обрадуется, когда узнает, что у тебя совместная работа с этим змеенышем.

— Нарываешься на проблемы, Блэк? — спросил Мальсибер, поворачиваясь к ним. — Держи при себе свои руки.

Белби с силой выдернула свою руку из его крепкой хватки, и, с отвращением посмотрев на него, ушла, ничего не ответив. Сириус проследил за ней суровым взглядом и повернулся к Мальсиберу, который все еще стоял в коридоре.

— Занялся бы ты чем-нибудь полезным, Блэк, — усмехнувшись, произнес Мальсибер. — В кружок какой-нибудь вступил, или дополнительных предметов для себя взял, глядишь, поумнел бы…

— А в какой кружок вступил ты, Мальсибер? — Сириус вмиг озверел, чувствуя, как в груди поднимается ярость. — В кружок Пожирателей Смерти? И чем вы там занимаетесь? Пытками? Убийствами?

— Всем сразу, Блэк, — самодовольно ответил Мальсибер, скривившись в ухмылке, — всем сразу.

Сириус выхватил палочку, но у Мальсибера своя уже была наготове.

— Не советую нападать на школьного старосту, Блэк.

— А то что? — прошипел Сириус, думая, чем бы особенно мерзким в него запустить.

Ответить Мальсибер не успел, в конце коридора, где скрылась Белби, появился Регулус, который резко сбавил шаг, увидев брата.

Сириус молча смотрел, как Регулус не спеша приближается, и видел в его глазах откровенную ненависть.

— Что происходит? — спросил Регулус, остановившись в нескольких шагах от них.

— Твой братец, Регулус, — начал Мальсибер, — интересуется…

— А моего братца вы уже приняли в свой пожирательский кружок? — перебил его Сириус, с безумным блеском в глазах переводя взгляд с одного на другого.

Сириус видел, как они переглянулись, задержав друг на друге долгий взгляд, безмолвно о чем-то переговариваясь.

— Вход туда только для совершеннолетних, — усмехнулся Мальсибер, глядя на Сириуса со мстительным удовольствием, — но, думаю, если Регулус захочет вступить раньше, для него сделают исключ…

Договорить он не успел, Сириус, полностью потеряв контроль над собой, выпустил в него заклинание, отбросив Мальсибера к стене и хорошо об нее припечатав. Сириус снова поднял палочку, собираясь выпустить очередное заклинание, как она выскользнула из его руки.

— Думаешь, я не смогу начистить ваши пожирательские рожи голыми руками? — заорал Сириус, глядя, как его палочку ловит Регулус.

— Успокойся, Сириус, — повысив голос, сказал Регулус. Сириус кинулся на него, но налетел на невидимый барьер, грязно выругавшись.

— Ты не представляешь, во что вляпался, Блэк, — тяжело дыша, произнес Мальсибер, поднимаясь с пола. Прическа его растрепалась, глаза гневно горят.

— О, неужели? — Сириус громко и пронзительно рассмеялся. — Посмотрим, во что вляпаешься ты, когда тебя попросят закатать рукава.

Сириус всегда знал, что семья Мальсибера поддерживает Волан-де-Морта, и был уверен, что Черная Метка на его предплечье лишь дело времени. Он сомневался, что тот решится сделать ее будучи студентом, но его слова намекали на обратное.

Видя, как в глазах Мальсибера поднимается злость, он рассмеялся еще громче.

— Надо же, Мальсибер, — Сириус с маниакальным восторгом смотрел на него, — я удивлен, что ты отважился заклеймить себя, находясь под самым носом Дамблдора. На что ты надеялся?..

— Никто никого не заклеймил, Сириус, — перебил его Регулус.

Сириус перевел на него свирепый взгляд.

— Серьезно?! — Сириус театрально округлил глаза. — То есть, если я закатаю рукава этому змеенышу, я не увижу там Черную Метку?

— Не увидишь, — спокойно произнес Регулус.

Сириус переводил злой взгляд с одного на другого, не зная, что предпринять. Без палочки он чувствовал себя, как без рук, лишенный главного оружия и защиты. Хотелось кинуться на них голыми руками, но против двоих, да еще и вооруженных, он понимал, что это глупо и бессмысленно. Хоть в голове и мелькала нездоровая мысль, что если они причинят ему физический вред, он хотя бы сможет заглушить боль душевную.

_Схлопотал бы Круциатус, сразу бы вся дурь из головы вышла…_

— Я разберусь, Генри, — едва слышно сказал Регулус.

Мальсибер бросил взгляд на Регулуса и, развернувшись, пошел вглубь подземелий.

— Если Метки у тебя нет, — крикнул ему Сириус, — значит, и бояться нечего…

Мальсибер ему ничего не ответил, и Сириус повернулся к Регулусу, только сейчас заметив на его губе небольшую рану, под которой начинал растекаться бледный синяк.

Все внутренности скрутило от злости и ревности прежде, чем он успел хотя бы подумать. Внутри словно раненое животное завыло, получив смертельный удар. Он знал, интуиция подсказывала, все нутро кричало о том, что это сделала Бланк. Уж он-то легко мог определить ее почерк.

Поднявшийся гнев полностью ослепил разум, Сириус снова бросился на Регулуса, и снова налетел на невидимый барьер. Лицо перекосила гримаса ненависти. Кулаки до боли сжимались, впиваясь ногтями в кожу, желая сжать ими шею брата.

— Никак не успокоишься? — спросил Регулус, — а я уже хотел тебе палочку вернуть.

— Это она сделала? — Сириус чувствовал, как его голос вибрирует от ярости. Он переводил взгляд с укуса на губе на его глаза, которые смотрели то ли с сожалением, то ли с усталостью.

— Кто, она? И что именно сделала? — спросил Регулус, никак не выдавая эмоции на своем лице.

— Ты знаешь, Рег, — прошипел Сириус, не в силах уже сдерживать клокочущую злобу внутри. — Это она… — Сириус кивнул на его лицо, глядя на его губу, с каждой секундой все больше уверяясь в своих догадках.

— Ах, это, — Регулус вскинул брови и пальцами притронулся к губе, — прикусил губу…

Сириус тихо рассмеялся, глядя на него исподлобья.

— Прикусил губу? — с ядом в голосе, переспросил он. — А не Бланк ли ее прикусила?

Регулус на него долго смотрел, склонив голову.

— На самом деле… именно она, — сказал, наконец, Регулус. — Мы с ней шли из Хогсмида, вокруг было очень красиво… она была очень красивой. Я не удержался, — легко улыбнувшись, сказал он. — Да и она не удержалась. Как и не удержалась, слегка укусив, — Регулус с улыбкой покачал головой, — что за нрав? Но именно это делает ее особенной, правда, Сириус?

Сириусу казалось, сердце взорвется в груди, не выдержав напряжения. Перед глазами вспыхивали огни от переполняемого гнева. Ему хотелось разорвать брата на тысячу кусочков, доставить ему столько мучений, сколько сможет.

Он отказывался верить, что все это правда. Отказывался, не желая признавать, что Бланк так поступила, наплевав на него.

— … шутка, Сириус.

— Что? — переспросил он, не услышав ни одной последней фразы Регулуса.

— Это шутка, Сириус, — повторил Регулус, изучающе глядя на него. — Это сделала не София. Как я сказал, я прикусил губу… поскользнувшись на ступеньках. Сам видел, что с погодой.

Сириус словно оглушенный стоял, с непониманием таращась на брата. Сердце все еще разрывала рвущаяся наружу злость и обида.

_Конечно, она бы не стала его целовать… она бы так не поступила…_

_… или поступила?_

Внутри опять все сжалось от нестерпимой ревности. Он не мог сказать, поступила бы Бланк так или нет. Он никогда не знал, чего от нее ждать. Не знал, что творится в ее голове. Но знал, что если она и правда целовала Регулуса, он не сможет этого пережить.

—… ну как, успокоился?

До Сириуса словно издалека доносился голос Регулуса. Он все еще не мог прийти в себя от ослепившей его вспышки боли, злости и обиды.

Регулус снял разделяющий их барьер и протянул ему палочку. Сириус схватил ее и, глядя в глаза брату, жестко и раздельно произнес:

— Если ты к ней хотя бы притронешься, Рег, клянусь, я вас обоих убью.

Сириус уже развернулся, чтобы уйти, как услышал за своей спиной:

— Один вопрос, Сириус.

Он медленно повернулся, глядя на Регулуса.

— Ты любишь Софию?

Сириус нервно рассмеялся. Смеялся все громче, стараясь заглушить колотящееся сердце в груди, что поднималось все выше, сдавливая горло и мешая говорить.

— Люблю? — переспросил он. — Я, что, похож на маленькую, сопливую девку?

— Что и требовалось доказать, — с удовлетворением произнес Регулус, глядя на Сириуса с нескрываемым превосходством.

Сириус смотрел на него ненавистным взглядом, не понимая, о чем тот говорит.

— И что это, черт возьми, значит? — процедил он.

— Это значит то, Сириус, — Регулус медленно сделал пару шагов ему навстречу, пронзая его обжигающе-ледяным взглядом, — что будь твой ответ иным, я, быть может, и остался бы в стороне…

Регулус, так и не дождавшись ответа, развернулся и ушел. А Сириус продолжал стоять и прожигать спину брата взглядом, все еще не понимая, что тот имел в виду. И стараясь не слушать внутренний голос, который с ехидством называл его маленькой, сопливой девкой.


	68. Легилименция

_**Северус Снейп** _

Зельем для Пожирателей Смерти он занимался круглые сутки, постоянно или изучая дополнительную литературу, или составляя всевозможные формулы и схемы, разбивая ингредиенты на группы, или прикидывая в уме способы применения зелья.

После долгого изучения каждого из ингредиентов, Северусу удалось разбить их на три группы. В первую группу входили ингредиенты, которые, так или иначе, воздействовали на психологическую сторону человека. В различных дозировках данные ингредиенты могли действовать как успокаивающе и расслабляюще, так и полностью подавлять разум и волю человека, вводить его в состояние комы, населять разум ложными видениями и галлюцинациями.

Во вторую группу входили ингредиенты, которые, напротив, использовались для усиления различных качеств. Такие ингредиенты, которые повышают выносливость, ловкость и магическую силу, которые доводят до совершенства слух, зрение и обоняние. Большинство из этих ингредиентов используется исключительно на животных, да и сами являются животного происхождения.

И последняя группа, самая малочисленная, включала в себя самые редкие ингредиенты, использующиеся в приготовлении сложных, и часто запрещенных, зельях, как например: Феликс Филицис — зелье удачи, Всевозможное зелье — зелье, раскрывающее скрытые качества и таланты пьющего, зелье Мопсуса — дающее способности к телекинезу и провидению, Оборотное зелье — зелье, позволяющее принимать чужой облик, и еще несколько сложнейших зелий.

Северус хоть и всегда предпочитал работать один, но иногда в голову закрадывалась мысль, что было бы интересно выслушать мнение Белби по тому или иному вопросу. Он думал, согласилась бы она с его разделением ингредиентов на три группы или придумала бы для них совершенно новую квалификацию. Думал, что бы она сказала о его формулах, и представлял, как бы она начала ругаться, глядя на его мелкий почерк и говоря, что ничего не может разобрать. Он сам не всегда это замечал, но при разборе ингредиентов часто смотрел на все ее глазами, прикидывая, как бы она сделала, будь на его месте.

Северус этого не признавал, но он начинал скучать по ее колким комментариям, выразительным взглядам и блестящим идеям. И уже начинал жалеть, что незаслуженно нагрубил ей в их последнюю встречу.

Рассказ Сириуса о том, что он видел Белби с Мальсибером не очень-то его и удивил. Профессор Вектор действительно задала им большую работу, которую они делали в парах. И насколько знал Северус, Белби была в паре с Мальсибером. К тому же, Северус сильно сомневался, что Мальсибер способен так неосторожно и опрометчиво заниматься своими тайными делами в классе, куда легко может зайти посторонний.

Но Северус не мог отрицать, что Белби, вероятнее всего, тоже что-то готовит для Мальсибера. Эта мысль появилась у него еще в тот момент, когда тот к нему впервые пришел, но в тот раз Северус не стал на этом зацикливаться. Сейчас же он всерьез задумался над этим. И решил, что пора это, наконец-то, выяснить.

***

После того, как Мальсибер не застал Крауча на своем посту, тому, очевидно, серьезно досталось, и теперь он постоянно находился в лаборатории вместе с Северусом. Сидя на своем стуле, Крауч не спускал с него глаз и ни на минуту не закрывал свой рот. Вероятно, он думал, что таким образом мешает ему или достает. Но Северус, давно привыкший к шумной компании Джеймса и Сириуса, легко мог абстрагироваться от внешнего шума. Только не сегодня.

На сегодняшний вечер у Северуса был большой план. Он собирался применить к Краучу легилименцию. Две недели он усердно тренировался проникать в чужое сознание без использования волшебной палочки. Тренироваться приходилось на первогодках, как на самых слабых и незащищенных. Северус этим не гордился, но он был в безвыходной ситуации, требующих решительных действий. И когда тренировки на первокурсниках прошли удачно, он опробовал свои навыки на студентах старших курсов. Он не мог не радоваться, отмечая, что все попытки проникнуть в чужое сознание прошли как нельзя гладко, его ни разу не обнаружили и не пытались закрыть сознание, оставляя снаружи все самые сокровенные тайны.

Северус с нетерпением ожидал вечер, чтобы встретиться с Краучом. Северус понимал, что касательно зелья он вряд ли что-то узнает у него, но ему требовалась куда более важная информация. Он планировал выяснить, кто еще в школе работает на них и как он сможет использовать этих людей, а самое главное — как Пожиратели контролируют его мать. Он хоть и сомневался, что Крауча посвящают во все дела, но надеялся узнать хоть что-то.

— Ты уже здесь? — удивленно спросил Крауч, заходя в лабораторию и устраиваясь на стуле, — не терпится побыстрее закончить, да, Снейп?

Северус ему не отвечал, склонив голову над своими записями. Он собирался с духом, очищая свое сознание, чтобы с чистой головой проникнуть в сознание Крауча. И ждал подходящего момента.

— Да, на твоем месте я бы вообще лабораторию не покидал, — продолжал Крауч, с насмешкой глядя на него. — Сколько там у тебя осталось? Кажется, неделя?

Северус чувствовал, как прочищается его сознание, оставляя спокойствие и безмятежность, как исчезает страх и волнение.

— Всего семь дней, Снейп, — Крауч с удовольствием растягивал слова, — а ты даже к приготовлению не приступал. А ведь твоя мать вряд ли хочет умирать так рано…

Северус поднял на него взгляд, мгновенно проникая внутрь сознания через его зрачки карих глаз.

— Не стоит за меня волноваться, Крауч, — ответил Северус, аккуратно перебирая его мысли, — да и за мою мать тоже не стоит.

На самой поверхности сознания Крауча находился мужчина. Северус предположил, что это его отец. Худощавый волшебник с сухим лицом, одетый в безупречно чистую и отглаженную мантию, свысока смотрел на сына.

_«— Как твои успехи в школе, Бартемиус? — Крауч-старший говорил, словно со своим подчиненным, смотря на сына с холодом и строгостью._

_— Хорошо, папа, — вежливо ответил тот, — я получил двенадцать «превосходно» на СОВ, это один из лучших результатов на курсе._

_Крауч-старший кивнул, не выразив особого восторга. Крауч-младший смотрел на него в ответ с сожалением, будто надеялся получить хоть какую-то похвалу._

_— Один из лучших? Ты должен быть самым лучшим…»_

—… жаль бедную Эйлин Принц, — продолжал говорить Крауч, ничего не заметив, — столько лет жить с маглом, чтобы в конце умереть в страшных муках, поскольку сын даже пальцем пошевелить не хочет…

Северус углубился в его сознании, но там снова был его отец. Северус перебирал одно воспоминание за другим, но каждый раз натыкался на Крауча-старшего. То он отчитывал сына за неподобающий вид, то за недостаточно высокую оценку, сопровождая все это разочарованными взглядами. Северус удивлялся, как шумный и заносчивый Крауч говорит со своим отцом заискивающим тоном, глядя на того с обожанием и надеждой.

Иногда к воспоминаниям с отцом, примешивалась и мать Крауча. И если его отец всегда смотрел на него со строгостью, то мать не спускала с сына ласкового и нежного взгляда. Крауч всегда отмахивался от нее, предпочитая в очередной раз выслужиться перед отцом.

— … у меня уже почти все готово, Крауч, — спокойно отвечал Северус, ни на миг не прекращая перебирать его мысли, — и у меня будет не менее ценная информация, чем просто готовое зелье.

Северусу хотелось ускориться, ему надоело смотреть на семью Крауча, где тот без конца ищет одобрение отца. Но он знал, что спешка в легилименции очень опасна. Крауч не только может его обнаружить, есть риск повредить ему мозг.

— …Генри говорит, тебя это не спасет…

Удивительно, но упоминание Краучем имени Мальсибера сразу выдало воспоминания с его участием. Северус с замиранием сердца кинулся в эти мысли, тут же разочаровавшись. В воспоминаниях лишь была какая-то вечеринка.

Северус прошел чуть дальше, стараясь не выпускать Мальсибера из мыслей, словно за ниточку удерживая его в голове Крауча и двигаясь к нему все ближе.

_« — … а может, я не хочу?! — возмутился Крауч. — Пусть Эйвери его пасет, а я лучше за пацаном пригляжу._

_— За пацаном все хотят приглядывать, — Эйвери расплылся в улыбке, — но он уже мой. К тому же, он ко мне уже привык._

_— Все верно, — Мальсибер кивнул Эйвери, — да и пуффендуйцы такие пугливые, парню ни к чему такой стресс с тобой._

_Крауч выругался в ответ._

_— Тогда, может, за девчонкой? — предложил Крауч. — Кто к ней приставлен?_

_— С девчонкой ты не справишься, — ответил ему Мальсибер, — да и у нее особое задание…_

_— Это какое? — тут же спросил Крауч._

_— Такое, что знает об этом только она, — с жесткостью в голосе ответил Мальсибер, давая понять, что посвящать в это никого не собирается._

_— Почему ты так не хочешь следить за Снейпом, Барти? — усмехнулся Эйвери._

_— Не знаю… он меня нервирует…»_

У Северуса сбилось дыхание. Как он и предполагал, он не один готовит для них зелье, их трое. И как он и предполагал, Крауча не вводят в положение дел. Пройдя чуть дальше в его мыслях, он выяснил, что Краучу не известно ни назначение зелья, ни кто будет его использовать, ни каких-либо других подробностей. Имена и фамилии других двух студентов тоже остались неназванными.

— Признайся, Снейп, что тебе и самому интересно работать над этим, — сказал Крауч, усмехаясь.

— Да, безусловно, — протянул Северус, все еще перебирая его мысли и ища самое главное.

Сколько бы он не перебирал его мыслей, он не мог нигде найти даже упоминания Эйлин Принц, ничего, что могло бы говорить о ней.

Их разговор стал затягиваться, и Северус уже подумал, что пора заканчивать, его силы и так уже были на исходе от столь длительного пребывания в чужом сознании, как вдруг он наткнулся на Регулуса.

_«— …мне мало что известно, Барти, — сказал он, склонившись над книгой. — Знаю только, что это оружие убивает грязнокровок и полукровок в течение недели-двух, с чистокровными уже в зависимости от ситуации…_

_— От ситуации? Это как?_

_Регулус поднял на него задумчивый взгляд._

_— Думаю, это зависит от возраста волшебника, от его магической силы, ну и от чистоты крови, разумеется. Но это лишь мое предположение._

_— И как оно действует? — напирал с вопросами Крауч. — Это заклинание? Или ритуал? Рунный ритуал? Или зелье?…_

_— Я предполагаю, что это некий предмет, — медленно произнес Регулус, — что-то вроде амулета, только обратного способа действия…»_

Северус вынырнул из его сознания, с трудом переводя дыхание и стараясь не выдать дрожь в руках.

_Конечно же, это предмет… вот как они влияют на ее здоровье._

— …долго ты еще пялиться собираешься? — грубо спросил Крауч, — работай уже давай.

Северус склонил голову, нависая над учебником. Во всем теле была страшная слабость, мозг работал затруднительно. Для Северуса это был первый раз столь длительного пребывания в чужом сознании, и он сейчас плохо ориентировался в реальности, все еще не до конца избавившись от мыслей Крауча.

_…если это «что-то вроде амулета», то как они умудрились нацепить его на маму?_

_…и если этот «амулет» убивает полукровок за неделю-две, то почему за все лето я не почувствовал его действие на себе? Или он действует только на того, на кого он надет?_

Вопросов у Северуса появилось только больше. Конечно, теория с «амулетом» была лишь догадкой Регулуса, но Северус был уверен в его правоте. Как бы часто Сириус не называл брата идиотом, тот был очень умен. Да и эта теория неплохо вписывалась.

Северус уже знал, что травят Эйлин с помощью «Драклова яда», но каким образом и в какой форме этот яд попадает в нее, он не знал. Северус давно отмел варианты с заклинанием и с зельем, как невозможные, поэтому вариант с амулетом подходил как нельзя кстати.

Он с трудом досидел до конца работы, пока Крауч не дал ему разрешение уйти. Северус за этот вечер практически не продвинулся в изучении зелья, постоянно размышляя, что это может быть за амулет, и какой у него принцип действия.

Чем больше он об этом думал, тем больше убеждался, что на мать действительно влияют через определенный предмет. Об этом говорили абсолютно все факты. И то, что ее здоровье каждый раз резко ухудшалось, стоило Пожирателям начать угрожать, и то, что ее здоровье приходило в норму, стоило ему себя начать «нормально вести и не дергаться», как выражался Крауч. А все лечебные настойки Северуса просто-напросто облегчали ее страдания, и потому и не вылечивали, что отравляющий предмет всегда находился в непосредственной близости от нее. Пожиратели и правда не проникали в их дом, и воздействовали на этот предмет удаленно. Осталось только выяснить, что это за предмет, и как они на него действуют. А также как они смогли «Драклов яд» заключить в амулет.

Выйдя из лаборатории и избавившись от Крауча, Северус достал Карту. Это стало ежедневной необходимостью — убедиться, что в подземельях не дежурит Сириус, который чуть ли не каждый вечер ошивался вблизи слизеринской гостиной.

Убедившись, что путь чист, он убрал Карту и направился в совятню. Необходимо было написать матери письмо, чтобы она немедленно сняла с себя все амулеты и украшения, и чтобы проверила дом на наличие подозрительных предметов.

Проследив, как школьная сова скрылась в темноте, он обернулся вороном и вылетел в окно. Прижав крылья к корпусу, он камнем стал падать вниз, выходя в пике у самой земли и вновь набирая высоту.

Больше всего в себе Северус любил свою анимагическую форму. Любил ощущение невесомости и то, как воздух скользит между перьями. Любил парить, позволяя потокам ветра легко уносить его.

Сделав большой круг вокруг Астрономической башни, пролетев над макушками высоких елей Запретного леса и над тонкой ледяной коркой Черного озера, Северус вернулся в совятню. Морозный воздух отлично прочистил голову, в которой до этого все еще сохранялись обрывки сознания Крауча.

До отбоя было еще полчаса, поэтому он поспешил в библиотеку, надеясь найти какую-нибудь информацию об амулетах и их воздействии.

Он остановился возле стеллажей с книгами об артефактах и амулетах, способах их создания и принципах действия. Выбрав пару наиболее подходящих книг, он прошел в раздел с рунами. Северус руны не изучал, но знал, что их часто используют при создании амулетов. С трудом разобрав сложные описания и формулировки, он взял одну книгу и, уже хотел развернуться, чтобы уйти, как услышал за стеллажом голос.

—…и я бы хотел пойти на бал с тобой. Что скажешь?

Северус узнал голос Фенвика. Он уже хотел пройти дальше, как услышал и второй голос, тоже знакомый.

— Извини, Бенджи, — ответила Бланк, — но на бал я идти не собираюсь. Не люблю подобные мероприятия…

И почему я вечно натыкаюсь на эту змею?…

Северус не стал слушать дальше, не имея никакого желания в очередной раз участвовать в разборках с участием Бланк. Да и он знал, что Фенвик, в отличие от того же Крауча, человек воспитанный и не лишенный благородства, и ей ничего плохо не сделает.

Направляясь в гриффиндорскую гостиную, Северус думал о том, как много ему дало проникновение в разум Крауча. И хоть хороших новостей он для себя не узнал, он узнал много важного, что приблизило его к разгадке с болезнью матери, и даже дало некоторую надежду.

Северус впервые за последние пару недель ощутил воодушевляющее чувство и легкую радость на душе. И даже подумал, что ему надо встретиться с Белби и извиниться перед ней за свое хамское поведение.

_И вывести ее на чистую воду._

_…потому что «девчонка», о которой говорил Крауч, наверняка именно она._

— Сейчас в библиотеке произошло нечто интересное, — сказал Северус, заходя в спальню.

— В этой обители тоски и скуки может произойти нечто интересное? — спросил Сириус монотонным голосом.

— Что там произошло? — спросил Джеймс.

— Фенвик пригласил Бланк на рождественский бал, — ответил Северус, не сводя взгляда с Сириуса, который никак не реагировал.

— Да ладно! — воскликнул Джеймс, тоже поворачиваясь к Сириусу, как будто в этом виноват именно он.

— И что она ответила? — спросил Ремус.

Сириус, не моргая и не дыша, пялился в потолок, лежа на кровати и ожидая ответа Северуса, который специально выдержал долгую паузу.

— Она согласилась.

Лицо Сириуса тут же исказила гримаса злости, губы скривились, в глазах появился безумный блеск.

— Вот видишь, Бродяга, пока ты тормозишь, ее другой пригласил! — с осуждением сказал Джеймс.

— Да мне плевать! — Сириус метнул на того гневный взгляд, поднялся с кровати и направился на выход.

— Она отказала, — сказал Северус.

Рука Сириуса так и повисла в воздухе, не дотянувшись до дверной ручки.

— Что? Отказала? — переспросил Ремус.

— Да, она ему отказала, — повторил Северус, — просто хотелось посмотреть на реакцию Сириуса.

Все смотрели на Сириуса, который еще мгновение стоял в той же позе, после чего, не говоря ни слова, вышел из спальни.

— Ты шутишь, а его чуть удар не хватил, — сказал Джеймс, кивая на дверь, за которой скрылся Сириус. — А если бы он Бенджи убивать пошел?

— Пора с этим что-то делать, — тихо сказал Ремус.

Все без лишних объяснений поняли, что он говорит о Сириусе, Бланк и их ссоре, о которой Сириус им так ничего и не сказал, несмотря на постоянные расспросы Джеймса. Они лишь видели, как он постоянно мечется, словно в клетке, как вспыхивает, стоит Бланк на горизонте замелькать, как мучается, когда долго не видит ее. Они каждый раз слушали, как он разоряется, приводя нелепые аргументы о ее бездарности и прочих «недостатках», которые он тщательно выискивал. Слушали, как он старался их убедить, что ненавидит ее, но убедить в этом у него не получалось даже самого себя. Видели, как он по полночи не выпускает Карту из рук, гипнотизируя ее имя. И постоянно терпели на себе его срывы.

— Есть предложения? — спросил Северус, даже не собираясь лезть в отношения этой парочки. Как бы там ни было, он считал, что Сириус побесится и успокоится. Он все еще относился к Бланк с осторожность и недоверием, и считал, что она не пара его другу.

— Может, просто запрем их в пустом классе? — предложил Джеймс. — Или в чулане для метел.

— Оставлять их вдвоем в таком маленьком пространстве очень рискованно, — задумчиво сказал Ремус.

— Нам с Лили помогло, — Джеймс даже покраснел от удовольствия, говоря это.

— В вас с Лили и вполовину нет столько ярости, как в Сириусе и Бланк, — заметил Северус. — Они просто покалечат друг друга, если не убьют.

— Тогда можно устроить интервенцию! — сказал Джеймс, расплываясь в широкой улыбке, — соберемся все вместе, за руки приведем Сириуса и Софию, посадим их за стол и проведем с ними серьезный разговор. Мы с Лили возьмем на себя Софию, а вам надо будет привести Сириуса.

— Тогда уж лучше я и Лили возьмем на себя Софию, а ты и Северус возьмете на себя Сириуса, — сказал Ремус, тоже с улыбкой на лице. — Меня он может не послушать, а за тобой куда угодно пойдет.

— А мне обязательно участвовать? — спросил Северус.

— Конечно, обязательно! — воскликнул Джеймс, вытаращив на него глаза. — Ты что, не хочешь собственными глазами увидеть это шоу?

Северус с ним согласился, думая, что он бы и, правда, не отказался взглянуть на такое представление, которое обещает быть очень зрелищным.

— Решено, — сказал Джеймс, — в выходные проведем интервенцию, — он еще с мгновение помялся возле своей кровати, а потом направился на выход, сияя улыбкой. — Пойду, расскажу Лили наш план.

За Джеймсом закрылась дверь, а Северус подумал, как же втиснуть «интервенцию» в его плотный график. Помимо ежедневной работы над зельем у него накопился ворох домашней работы, да еще и образовалось несколько долгов, которые необходимо закрыть. К тому же, он собирался извиниться перед Белби.

_А вот это уже может надолго затянуться…_


	69. Последняя капля

_**София де Бланк** _

— Шах и мат, — произнес Като, поставив свою черную ладью напротив белого короля.

София наблюдала как ладья Като, стоящая под защитой его короля, особо жестоким способом сносит с шахматной доски ее короля.

— Ты хоть раз кому-нибудь проигрывал? — спросила она, поднимая на него взгляд.

— Я играл только с тобой и с Регулусом, — сказал Като, с едва уловимой улыбкой собирая свои фигурки. — И нет, вам я ни разу не проигрывал.

Упоминание имени Регулуса заставило все внутри нее съежиться. Они с Регулусом не разговаривали вот уже четыре дня. Не проходило и минуты, чтобы София не жалела о том поцелуе. Она понимала, что сделала это исключительно из желания забыть Блэка и отчасти от того, чтобы отомстить ему, и сейчас жалела, что использовала для этого Регулуса, который этого совсем не заслужил.

Она видела его каждый день в Большом зале, видела в гостиной, и надеялась только на то, что он не испытывает ненависти к ней. София питала всепоглощающую злость на Блэка за то, что тому были безразличны ее чувства, и она боялась, что Регулус испытывает схожие эмоции по отношению к ней. И ей бы этого не хотелось.

— Привет.

София вздрогнула от голоса, раздавшегося за ее спиной, и резко развернулась.

— Привет, Регулус, — произнесла она, с замиранием сердца глядя на него снизу-вверх.

Регулус сел к ним за стол, подвинув себе стул.

— Я, наверное, пойду…— тихо сказал Като, торопливо собирая свои фигурки.

— Не уходи, — тут же произнес Регулус, — я не займу много времени.

София облегченно выдохнула, если Регулус не против компании Като, значит можно не переживать — разговор не будет важным, и ей не придется в очередной раз волноваться. Да и рядом с Като ей было значительно спокойнее, ощущая незримую поддержку.

Регулус повернулся к ней и сказал:

— Я подумал над твоими словами, София.

— Над словами? — тонким голосом переспросила она, перебирая в памяти все те слова, что говорила ему в состоянии полнейшей паники. — Какими?

— Оставить все как есть, — сказал он, натянуто улыбнувшись. — Остаться друзьями и…забыть тот инцидент.

София думала, о каком же конкретно инциденте он говорит. О том поцелуе или о его признании в любви, или же об отработке, когда все пошло наперекосяк.

— Я понимаю, что выбрал неудачное время для своего… признания, — сказал Регулус, — это тебя напугало. В тот момент я думал лишь о себе, и не подумал, каково будет тебе услышать это. Я только запутал тебя и испортил наши отношения, а этого мне совсем не хотелось.

София смотрела на него во все глаза, не в состоянии и слово вымолвить. Она в очередной раз была поражена искренностью Регулуса и его умению тонко чувствовать ее эмоции, понимая без слов.

Регулус улыбнулся одними уголками губ.

— Ну, так что, мы сможем остаться друзьями?

— Конечно, Регси! — выпалила она. София уже чуть было не сорвалась с кресла, чтобы обнять его, но вовремя остановилась. — Я только надеюсь… ты не держишь на меня зла?

— Разумеется, нет, София, — ответил он, слегка усмехнувшись, — как вообще на тебя можно злиться?

Регулус повернулся к Като, словно он может знать ответ на этот глупый вопрос. Като, все это время усердно делающий вид, словно его ничего не интересует, кроме шахматных фигур, поднял голову и кивнул.

— Невозможно, София.

София, не удержавшись, слабо рассмеялась, глядя на них.

— В таком случае… раз мы все выяснили, я пойду, — сказал Регулус, поднимаясь со стула.

— Если мы все выяснили, может быть, ты посидишь с нами? — спросила София в последний момент.

Регулус замер посреди шага, но тут же улыбнулся и сказал:

— Хорошо, только за книгой схожу и вернусь.

Она была рада, что между ней и Регулусом не осталось неловкости. София понимала, что ему, возможно, тяжело находиться рядом с ней, но Регулус вел себя так «по-регуловски», мастерски обходя все неудобные вопросы и избегая малейших намеков, что она быстро расслабилась.

София была счастлива вновь проводить время в компании Като и Регулуса. В компании Регулуса, к которому вернулась привычная сдержанность, манерность и спокойствие в глазах. Она была рада слушать подсказки Регулуса, когда она играла с Като в шахматы, слушать его замечания, когда она говорила какую-нибудь ерунду. Она даже была рада послушать обсуждение Регулуса и Като очередной статьи по нумерологии, и то, как они вели вежливый спор по поводу самых сильных магических чисел, используемых для ритуалов и заклинаний.

И она была счастлива, что хотя бы один груз с ее души, наконец-то, спал.

***

На улице стояла по-зимнему прекрасная погода. София понемногу начала привыкать к английским морозам, и уже не так страшилась, когда температура опускалась к нулю. А крупные снежные хлопья и вовсе приводили ее в детский восторг.

За неделю обильного снегопада вся территория школы покрылась белоснежным толстым слоем, создавая в округе настоящую сказку. В воздухе начинал витать рождественский дух, приближая ее некогда любимый праздник.

София отсчитывала дни до наступления каникул. Она написала письмо Луи, в котором просила забрать ее из школы в последний учебный день. Ей не хотелось оставаться на рождественский бал, который все с таким нетерпением ждут, не хотелось участвовать в общем веселье и празднике. Для нее этот день теперь навсегда останется днем траура. Днем, когда она в последний раз смотрела в прозрачно-голубые глаза Джори и видела его улыбку.

София устроилась в самом углу голгофы, заняв крайнее арочное окно, которое выходило на замерзшее озеро. Повернувшись спиной во двор, она свесила ноги из окна и достала чистый пергамент и перо с чернилами.

Строчки стихов складывались легко и непринужденно. София уже даже слышала в уме мелодию, на которую можно было бы наложить ее будущее творение.

Она просидела там довольно долго, закончив писать свою новую песню и даже успев внести несколько помарок. И заморозив свои пальцы, решила, что ей нужны перчатки.

Она еще несколько минут понаблюдала за младшекурсниками, которые беззаботно веселились возле озера, устроив снежное сражение, и стала собираться. Сложив свои вещи в сумку, она развернулась лицом к голгофе, как вдруг услышала за толстой каменной перегородкой знакомые голоса.

_Мародеры._

Софии не хотелось их видеть. Особенно, не хотелось видеть Блэка, который всю неделю ведет себя чересчур странно. Он перестал постоянно зажимать девиц во всех углах замка, и София не знала, как на это реагировать. Единственное разумное объяснение, до которого она смогла додуматься, — Блэк завел себе постоянную подружку и скрывается с ней от всех, так же, как и с ней однажды. Но при этом она постоянно ощущала на себе его взгляд. Постоянно. В Большом зале, на совместных уроках. Иногда ей даже казалось, что он смотрит на нее, когда она была в своей гостиной или спальне. Временами она не выдерживала, и начинала смотреть на него в ответ, и порой ей казалось, что он сейчас что-то скажет, подойдет и накричит, назовет их двоих идиотами, или сделает еще что-нибудь в своем духе. Но он всегда отворачивался и уходил.

Боль из-за их разрыва не утихала ни на миг. И как бы София не надеялась, что со временем это пройдет, рана на сердце только росла. Она каждую секунду ощущала его отсутствие в своей жизни и старалась свыкнуться с этим чувством, которое медленно пожирало изнутри. И каждый раз утешала себя, что осталось потерпеть до каникул, после чего она навсегда забудет об Англии, о Хогвартсе и о Блэке.

Она надеялась, что они пришли ненадолго, и она сможет переждать в своем укрытии, пока они не уйдут. Скоро должен был начаться ужин, а Мародеры его никогда не пропускают.

_Наверняка пришли покурить._

В подтверждение ее мыслей, потянуло табаком. София безошибочно узнала горьковатый запах сигарет Блэка.

— Будешь? — спросил Блэк у кого-то из своей компании.

_Я бы не отказалась._

— Нет, Лили не нравится, когда от меня сигаретами пахнет, — ответил Поттер.

— А ты, конечно же, делаешь все, что только ей нравится, — сказал Блэк, не вынимая сигарету изо рта.

— Почему бы и нет? — произнес Поттер бодрым голосом. — Именно так, знаешь ли, поступают люди, которые любят друг друга. Называется — компромиссы.

— Сириусу это словно не знакомо, — хмыкнул Снейп, — он привык, только когда его желания удовлетворяются.

— Да?! И когда это я так поступал? С вами, когда?! — Блэк тут же вспылил.

— Давайте не будет ругаться, — вмешался Люпин, убийственно спокойным голосом охлаждая их пыл. — И Северус явно не имел в виду, что ты с нами так поступал.

— А с кем?!

— А то ты не знаешь, — усмехнулся Поттер.

— По мне видно, что знаю? — выпалил Блэк.

София слушала их затаив дыхание, она еще ни разу не видела, чтобы они ругались, да и вообще до этого момента сомневалась, что они могут в таком тоне друг с другом разговаривать.

— Что произошло у вас с Бланк? Что вы с ней не поделили? — спросил Поттер. София окончательно перестала дышать, услышав свою фамилию.

— Сто раз уже сказал, — резко ответил Блэк, — мы устали друг от друга, она мне надоела. Всё.

— Ну, это не отменяет того, что она тебе нравится, — сказал Поттер, — иначе бы ты не…

— Она мне НЕ нравится! — Блэк говорил с отчетливыми стальными нотками в голосе. — Она не способна понравится ни мне, ни кому бы то ни было.

София старалась не обращать внимания на режущее чувство, что проходило от самого горла до груди, раздирая все острыми когтями.

Ей хотелось оказаться как можно дальше от этого места и не слышать Блэка, хотелось встать и уйти, но она словно примерзла к подоконнику, не в силах пошевелиться.

— За исключением твоего брата, — добавил Снейп.

— Мой брат — идиот. Как и она.

— Это не так, Сириус…

— Нет, так, Ремус. Она… она… она глупая! Полная бездарность с завышенным самомнением…

— Ну, началось, — едва слышно прокомментировал Снейп.

— Мерлин, вы видели, что она на Трансфигурации сегодня сотворила? — продолжал Блэк. — Да первокурсник лучше справится! Она…

— Прекрати, Сириус, — строго сказал Ремус.

— Она!.. и вообще, она не такая уж и красивая!

— Ты поэтому на нее насмотреться не можешь? — спросил Поттер, усмехаясь.

А София уже и не слышала больше ничего. Только звон в ушах стоял и отдаленные голоса. Боль в груди напрочь заглушала все остальные чувства.

_«…она мне надоела… полная бездарность… не такая уж и красивая…»_

— Я еще не закончил! Она…

— А в лицо мне все это сказать смелости хватит, Блэк?! — София спрыгнула со своего подоконника, в два шага выйдя из своего укрытия и оказавшись перед Мародерами.

Блэк прервался на полуслове, с испугом и растерянностью глядя на нее во все глаза.

— Слабо сказать мне это в лицо? — снова повторила София. Она плохо соображала от гнева и обиды, ничего не видя перед собой, кроме его лица. — Ну! Говори!

София достала палочку, из которой тут же посыпались искры. Блэк стоял и с расширенными от ужаса глазами смотрел на нее, не осмеливаясь и слово вымолвить.

— Говори! — опять крикнула София. — Говори, какая я бездарная, некрасивая, как надоела тебе! Ну же, Блэк!

Она с трудом сдерживалась, чтобы не наброситься на него и не вонзить свою палочку прямиком в его сердце.

Она не видела, что вокруг них собирается толпа. Не слышала Люпина, который без конца говорил ее имя и просил успокоиться. Не слышала Поттера, который просил Блэка что-нибудь сделать. Она видела только Блэка и его глаза, полные отчаянья.

— Скажи это! — продолжала кричать она. — Скажи, что я хуже их всех! — она неопределенно махнула в сторону толпы. — Почему ты молчишь, Блэк?!

— София, пожалуйста, успокойся, — она вдруг услышала голос Люпина и перевела расфокусированный взгляд на него, — никто так не считает, София…

Люпин был очень встревожен, он стоял перед ней и крепко держал за плечо, заглядывая в лицо.

София снова посмотрела на Блэка.

— Гриффиндорец, — с отвращением сказала она, — а смелости у твоего брата побольше будет.

Она резко развернулась и быстрым шагом пошла в замок.

Только завернув в холл школы, и скрывшись с глаз Мародеров, она бросилась бежать. София долго бежала, сама не понимая куда. Глаза полностью застилала пелена слез. В горле давил комок, не пропуская воздух.

Она остановилась, полностью выдохнувшись, и к своему удивлению обнаружила, что она на восьмом этаже, стоит перед Выручай-комнатой. Комнатой, где они провели с Блэком столько ночей.

Только в этот раз дверь была совсем другая. Узкая, с местами обшарпанной желтой краской. На двери была медная круглая ручка и прибита покосившаяся табличка с дорогим сердцу именем.

София так хотела оказаться в месте, где ее любят. Где всем наплевать на ее внешность и ее успехи в трансфигурации, где к ней не питают глубокой ненависти, только за ее происхождение, и не желают причинить нестерпимую боль. И вот она здесь. Стоит перед дверью в комнату Джори и не решается открыть ее.

_Джо…_

Она медленно подошла к двери и потянула за ручку. Дверь, с таким привычным, жалобным скрипом отворилась.

София подавила судорожный вздох. Все здесь, до мельчайших деталей, было как в комнате Джори. Все было так же, как в ее последнее посещение в позапрошлое лето.

Выцветшие желтые обои с рисунком голубых облаков, по которым скачут пони. София помнила, как однажды Джори их заколдовал, и пони и правда перескакивали с одного облака на другое.

Легкие, прозрачные занавески на единственном окне. А на деревянном подоконнике стоит горшок с пышным кустом ярко-синих незабудок, глядя на которые она не смогла сдержать грустной улыбки. Эти цветы она подарила Джори после их первого курса. В тот момент из горшка торчала одинокая ветка с несколькими голубоватыми цветочками, которую она вырвала из школьной оранжереи.

_«— В знак нашей вечной дружбы, Джо!_

_— София, это же уличные цветы! Они у меня не приживутся!_

_— Приживутся!_

_— София…»_

— Прижились, Джо.

София стерла слезы и продолжила дальше осматривать такую родную комнату.

Большой стеллаж с книгами, среди которых в основном были магловские сказки и фэнтези. Он очень дорожил своей небольшой библиотекой и с трепетом относился к каждой книге. Многие из них он покупал в букинистическом магазине, выискивая самые редкие экземпляры.

На полу, на бордовом ковре с жестким коротким ворсом, была рассыпана мозаика. Эмма, его младшая сестра, очень любила их собирать и всегда приходила к любимому брату за помощью. Когда София у них гостила, они часто втроем устраивались на этом ковре и собирали мозаики на несколько сотен деталей. Когда картина была готова, Джори всегда ее заколдовывал, чтобы предметы, хотя бы ненадолго, но могли двигаться. Эмма в такие моменты замирала от восторга, глядя на эту магию.

Платяной шкаф сплошь увешан плакатами и вырезками. Джори увлекался травологией, поэтому там было множество статей и рисунков с самыми редкими растениями, способы их произрастания, их полезные свойства и методы сбора. Среди множества научных статей изредка попадались рисунки Эммы, где она разноцветными карандашами старательно выводила свою семью вместе с Софией.

Она подошла к старому телевизору, который стоял на невысокой подставке, и провела по нему пальцем, оставив дорожку на слое пыли. Каждое лето они с Джори пересматривали его любимый сериал — «Звездный путь». Джори знал его наизусть, София же этот сериал не любила, путаясь в сложных названиях и количестве персонажей. Но сейчас она всё на свете бы отдала, чтобы посмотреть о путешествиях звездолета «Энтерпрайз», в компании любимого друга.

На письменном столе царит привычный для Джори порядок. Аккуратной стопкой сложены учебники. Разложено несколько свитков пергаментов, исписанных его круглым, крупным почерком. А рядом стоит красная кружка в белый горох, с только что выпитым чаем. София подошла к столу, взяв ее в руки. Низкая и широкая, со сколом на ручке, она принадлежала Джори, но когда приходила София, всегда она пила из нее.

Напротив стола, вдоль стены, стояла узкая деревянная кровать, застеленная стеганым, синим покрывалом, в изголовье которой лежала пара оранжевых подушек. София села на кровать и, обняв одну из подушек, глубоко вдохнула запах.

_Комната не может воспроизвести запах… логично._

София опять вспомнила такие обидные слова Блэка. Она крепко зажмурилась и упала на кровать, все также сильно сжимая подушку.

_Почему? Почему? Почему он?_

Она бы многое отдала, чтобы ничего не чувствовать к Блэку, чтобы не испытывать нестерпимой боли от его слов. Ведь София и сама прекрасно осознавала свои недостатки, только вот слышать их от Блэка было больно. Больно от того, что все ее недостатки для него являются причиной, чтобы не быть с ней. Что все недостатки, которые она так в себе ненавидит, для него повод посмеяться над ней.

Больше всего ей сейчас хотелось оказаться рядом с Джори, увидеть его искреннюю улыбку и услышать его голос. Он всегда умел находить правильные слова, чтобы утешить ее. Одной фразой и незамысловатой шуткой всегда мог поднять ей настроение.

_Джо, как же мне тебя не хватает._

Она все крепче прижимала подушку к груди, словно надеялась, что это спасет от разрывающей боли в сердце.

Она без конца произносила имя Джори, но из головы не уходил образ Блэка, смотревшего на нее с такой смесью отчаяния и страха.

Она старалась заглушить голос Блэка, который говорил, что она бездарная, который все повторял, что она не такая уж и красивая, который ни на минуту не замолкал, напоминая, что она ему надоела.

Хотелось уснуть, забыться, никогда не выходить из этой комнаты, никогда не появляться в той реальности, которая ждала за дверью. Хотелось, чтобы хотя бы на миг из головы ушел Блэк, который раз за разом повторял одни и те же слова.

_…лучше бы я была с тобой в тот день, Джо, когда ты…_

_Почему я тогда не сбежала из дома?_

— Не говори глупости, София…

София медленно открыла глаза и села на кровати.

— Джо?

— Привет, Пончик, — улыбнулся Джори.

София не верила своим глазам, не моргая глядя на Джори. На настоящего Джори, который сидел рядом с ней в своей любимой фланелевой рубашке в клетку и синих джинсах. Настоящий Джори, который улыбался своей настоящей улыбкой, от которой ей всегда становилось легко и уютно.

— Я сошла с ума?

— А я все ждал, когда ты это заметишь, — Джори улыбнулся еще шире.

София не сдержала нервной усмешки, криво улыбнувшись.

Она все никак не могла на него насмотреться. Она старательно запоминала каждую его ресничку, каждую родинку и каждый дюйм. Делала все то, что не сделала в их последнюю встречу.

Она хотела прикоснуться к нему, но боялась, если заденет его, призрачный образ тут же растает.

— Почему ты сидишь тут одна, София?

— Потому что ты бросил меня…

— Вполне понимаю твое желание обвинить меня, но, — Джори строго посмотрел на нее, — пора бы уже смириться, София. Скоро будет год, как я умер…

— Пропал! — поправила его София.

— Умер, София. Я умер.

Она почувствовала, как горло опять сдавили слезы. Тихо всхлипнув, она тут же зажала рот ладошкой, боясь разрыдаться.

— И не надо делать вот это кислое выражение лица. Тоже мне! — фыркнул Джори.

Она молча смотрела на него сквозь пелену слез и не рискуя отнять ладонь ото рта, переживая, что вся боль тут же вырвется наружу с отчаянным воплем.

— Смотри, — произнес Джори, направив палочку на обои, на которых пони тут же пустились вскачь по воздушным облакам.

София все еще боялась отвести от него взгляд, думая, что он сразу исчезнет, стоит ей отвернуться.

— Никуда я не денусь, — сказал он, словно почувствовав ее страх.

— Однажды уже делся…

Он на нее посмотрел, беззаботно улыбнувшись.

— Скажи, Джо… это я виновата? Из-за меня всю твою семью?..тебя…

София всегда боялась, что к убийству его семьи причастен ее отец, который не раз угрожал расправой. И она знала, если это подтвердится, она не переживет эту вину.

— Конечно, нет, София, — мягко сказал он. — Господин Луи ведь говорил тебе, что это сделали безумные фанатики Грин-де-Вальда.

Джори задумался, почесав затылок, и медленно произнес:

— И когда их всех уже переловят… тридцать лет прошло, а они все не переведутся.

Он взял теннисный мячик с прикроватной тумбочки и стал кидать его о противоположную стену. София слушала гулкие удары мячика, который ударялся о пол, отскакивал в стену и возвращался в руки Джори, и все еще не могла отвести взгляда от него, ища какой-то подвох.

— Как думаешь, — спросил он, в очередной раз кинув мячик, — Блэк придет извиняться?

_Нет, нет, уходи из моей головы, Блэк, уходи…_

_…только не сейчас, не когда со мной Джо, уходи…_

София начала понимать, что все это нереально, что все это ее подсознание и больное воображение. А может, и у Выручай-комнаты есть такая особенность — вызывать дух умершего. В любом случае, ей хотелось хотя бы немного побыть с Джори, но даже тут Блэк не мог оставить ее в покое.

— Слышать о нем не хочу! — выпалила София.

— Хочешь-хочешь, — сказал он, подмигнув ей.

— Ты же слышал, что он сказал! — с надрывом произнесла она. — О том, что я бездарная… вот это все!

— София, — Джори устало поморщился, — это же Блэк, у него не язык, а помело. Уверен, он так не считает…

— Даже не вздумай его выгораживать!

— И не собирался, — улыбнулся он. — Но ты ведь видела его реакцию, как он перетрухал, когда тебя увидел, а? — Джори коротко рассмеялся, посмотрев на нее взглядом, полным задора. — Согласись, это было забавно.

— Нет, не было, — бесцветным голосом сказала она.

— А я бы еще раз на это взглянул, — искренне сказал он и задумчиво посмотрел на нее. — Ты вообще сама на себя не похожа в последнее время. Ходишь вечно с этой беспросветной тоской на лице, вместо того, чтобы подойти к Блэку, вытрясти из него всю душу и поддать ему под гриффиндорский зад за все страдания.

— Ты не представляешь, как бы мне этого хотелось…

— Ну, еще не поздно…

— Поздно! — перебила она. — Уже слишком поздно! Пусть катится ко всем чертям!

— Это он еще успеет, — уверенно сказал Джори, — подумай лучше, что скажешь ему, когда увидишь…

— Я к нему и на милю не подойду!

— Ему будет очень не удобно перед тобой извиняться с такого расстояния.

— Никогда его не прощу! Никогда! — выдавила она, стараясь сдержать слезы.

— Напрасно, София, — сказал Джори, — ведь он, как никто другой, сможет сделать тебя счастливой. Даже мне это было не под силу, — добавил он, грустно улыбнувшись.

София чувствовала, как слезы беззвучно бегут по щекам. Она знала, что это говорит не Джори, знала, что это говорит ее подсознание. Но видеть, как эти слова произносит Джори, было невыносимо больно. Он словно знал, что ей с Блэком лучше, чем с ним, а у нее сердце сжималось от несправедливости и нежелания это признавать.

— Мне так не хватает тебя, Джо, — после долгого молчания произнесла София с нескрываемой тоской в голосе.

— Я знаю, София, но это пройдет, — он приподнял ладонь, выставив указательный палец, и остановился в дюйме от кончика ее носа. — Обязательно пройдет.

Он опустил руку, так и не задев ее, и с явной печалью посмотрел ей в глаза.

— Пора уже отпустить меня…

— Нет, никогда, — тихо ответила она, не спуская с него глаз.

— Отпусти, София, — слабо улыбнулся Джори, — и пообещай, что больше никогда сюда не придешь.

Она лишь помотала головой в ответ. Будь ее воля, она бы до конца дней осталась в этой комнате. Осталась с царившими тут воспоминаниями и с Джори.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что это необходимо, — сказал он. — К тому же, тебя там, наверное, Блэк уже обыскался, — улыбнулся Джори, — или его брательник…

София грустно усмехнулась.

— Я не прощаюсь, Пончик… ведь мы еще увидимся.

— Нет, Джо, не уходи! Нет!

Она видела, как его контур размывается, и, подавшись к нему навстречу, крепко сжала в объятиях, ощущая лишь пустоту и чувствуя, как он исчезает.

— Нет! — София резко села на кровати, тяжело дыша и вглядываясь в темноту. Она все еще была на узкой кровати, и все еще сжимала в руках подушку.

_Джо…_

_...это сон…всего лишь сон._

На нее тут же мертвым грузом обрушилась реальность, напоминая, что Джори она никогда больше не увидит. Напоминая, что Блэку она не нужна.

Она рухнула обратно на кровать, ощущая, как вся боль от слов Блэка наваливается на нее с новой силой. Каждое его слово вновь и вновь звучало в голове, тонкими иглами вонзаясь в сердце, причиняя нестерпимую боль.

_Никогда не прощу…_

Она раз за разом прокручивала в голове его слова, чувствуя, как к невыносимой боли в груди примешивается ненависть, разжигая все внутри нее. И она знала, если она только увидит Блэка, она не просто поддаст ему под гриффиндорский зад, но и вонзит палочку ему в сердце, заставив страдать его не меньше.

Она поднялась с кровати, взглянув на настенные часы, которые показывали ровно полночь. София не понимала, как она могла проспать почти шесть часов, и при этом чувствовать себя так, словно пару кругов вокруг замка навернула.

Она пошла на выход, напоследок оглянувшись на комнату и с тоской замечая, что мысли о Джори уже совсем не помогают ей справляться с душераздирающей болью, которую причиняет Блэк.

София вышла в коридор, тут же замерев.

В коридоре на восьмом этаже всегда темно. Лишь из отдаленного окна падал свет на стальные доспехи, да пара факелов горела вдалеке.

Но пронзительный взгляд серых глаз, направленных на нее, был отчетливо виден.

— Что ты тут делаешь?..


	70. Душа моя

_**Сириус Блэк** _

Сириус стоял, как громом пораженный. Он не рассчитывал, что его услышит Бланк. Он этого не хотел. Вся эта речь для нее не предназначалась. Все эти слова были не более чем жалкой попыткой убедить себя, что ему на нее плевать. Сколько раз он их повторял, а убедить себя так ни разу и не удалось.

Он пришел в себя, когда Бланк уходила с голгофы.

— На что уставились? — говорил Северус собравшейся публике. — Концерт окончен. Можете расходиться.

— Бродяга? — Джеймс тряс его за плечо, пытаясь привлечь его внимание. — Ты как?

Сириус взглянул на друга. Джеймс был вне себя от волнения, он весь покраснел и без конца взъерошивал свой хаос на голове.

Он перевел взгляд на Северуса, тот хмурился больше обычного, поджимая губы и недовольно глядя на него в ответ.

Сириус посмотрел на Ремуса, стоящего напротив него. Вот кто был в настоящей ярости. Весь бледный, отчего тонкие шрамы на лице выделяются сильнее обычно. Глаза горят, и между бровей пролегла складка. Тяжело дыша, он не отрывал от Сириуса гневного взгляда.

— Сириус! — опять позвал Джеймс.

— Да нормально все, — произнес он, отмахнувшись от Джеймса. Сириус достал еще одну сигарету и закурил.

— Нормально?! — необычайно тонким голосом, произнес Ремус.

— Никто не просил ее подслушивать, Ремус! — воскликнул Сириус.

— А кто просил тебя так говорить о ней? — Ремус тоже повысил голос. — Неужели ты и правда так считаешь, Сириус? Действительно считаешь ее…такой?! Действительно ненавидишь так, как говоришь?

— Почему ты так за нее переживаешь? — вспылил Сириус.

— Я не за нее переживаю, Сириус, сколько раз повторять…

Сириус на это лишь усмехнулся и крепко затянулся, вдыхая в себя едкий дым, разъедающий легкие. Делая одну длинную затяжку, за другой, пытаясь заполнить пустоту внутри.

— Почему ты ее каждый раз отталкиваешь, Сириус? — Ремус говорил уже спокойным голосом, взяв себя в руки. Свой гневный взгляд, он сменил на разочарованный, с жалостью глядя на Сириуса.

— Никто никого не отталкивает. Мы просто… она мне больше не интересна.

— Тогда почему ты следишь за ней по Карте? — спросил Ремус. — Почему у тебя вся кровать в ее лентах обвешана? Почему в подземельях каждый вечер пропадаешь?

Ремус говорил дрожащим от волнения голосом и не отрывал взгляда от Сириуса.

— Господи, да почему ты с другими не встречаешься, если вы уже расстались как три недели? — спросил он, так и не дождавшись ответа. — Почему так переживаешь о ее отношениях с Регулусом? Это совсем не похоже на то, что она тебе не интересна.

Сириусу нечего было ответить на все это, он лишь стоял с угрюмым выражением лица и смотрел куда-то мимо Ремуса, не желая сталкиваться с его разочарованным взглядом.

Ремуса редко удавалось вывести из себя. Он всегда спокойно принимал все недостатки друзей, с пониманием относился к особенностям характера каждого из Мародеров, но, очевидно, и его терпению есть предел.

— Ты все время кричишь о какой-то свободе, — продолжал говорить Ремус, — а разве это не есть свобода — быть с тем, кого любишь? В чем смысл твоей независимости, если ты в заложниках у собственной гордости?

Ремус замолчал на мгновение, а никто больше и не осмеливался начать говорить.

— Тебя так тянет к ней, потому что она способна дать тебе то, что ты больше нигде не можешь найти, даже в себе. И ты это знаешь, но почему-то сопротивляешься. Ты знаешь, что счастлив с ней. Это видно по тебе, Сириус. Как бы ты не старался это скрывать.

Ремус взглянул на Джеймса и Северуса, ища у них поддержки. Но Северус хмурился и смотрел в пол, а Джеймс не выпускал руку из своих волос, переводя взгляд с Ремуса на Сириуса, боясь, что последний в любой момент может взорваться.

— Ни черта ты не видишь, Ремус, — злобно сказал Сириус, даже не взглянув на него.

Сириус в глубине души знал, что Ремус абсолютно прав. Прав по каждому пункту. Но он не хотел этого признавать. Ведь это значило бы, что он полный идиот. Идиот, который сам все развалил, не увидев главного и не послушав свое сердце.

— Ты рушишь все своими же руками, — сказал Ремус, — и ты не простишь себе, если не попытаешься вернуть ее. Пора уже набраться смелости и признаться в этом, хотя бы самому себе.

— Нет… И не надо лезть не в свое дело!

— Ты идиот, Сириус, — разочарованно произнес Ремус и, развернувшись, ушел.

Сириус достал еще одну сигарету, стараясь, чтобы дрожь в руках не заметили друзья. Джеймс и Северус не решались произнести и слово.

— Признаться честно, — сказал, наконец, Джеймс, бросая нервные взгляды на друга, — я согласен с Ремом.

— Согласен? — прошипел Сириус. — Ну так и иди с ним! А меня оставьте.

Джеймс лишь покачал головой, но не ушел, продолжая с беспокойством смотреть на Сириуса.

— А-а, к черту вас всех, — Сириус выбросил недокуренную сигарету и направился в замок.

_Будь ты проклят, Ремус._

_Вечно со своей никому не нужной правдой._

_Будь ты проклят, Джеймс._

_Со своим благородием и немым осуждением. Разумеется, ты, Сохатый, не позволил бы себе так поступить с дамой._

_Будь ты проклят, Северус._

_Даже ты не смог меня поддержать! А уж ты-то всегда был против змей. И против женщин._

_…Будь ты проклята, Бланк._

_Кто просил тебя появляться в моей жизни?_

Сириус стремительно летел в гриффиндорскую башню, проклиная в душе всех и каждого. Он знал, что Ремус прав. Сириус и сам прекрасно знал обо всех этих доводах. О них ему без конца кричало его сердце, каждый раз требуя немедленно вернуть Бланк. И он всегда их старательно игнорировал, боясь, что покажется слабым и жалким. Но правда была в том, что жалким он выглядит в своих безнадежных попытках забыть ее, слабым он становится, когда ее нет рядом.

Он поднялся в спальню и прошел к кровати Северуса, доставая из его тумбочки Карту. Он обыскал каждый дюйм Карты, проверил ее вдоль и поперек, но так и не нашел точки с заветным именем. В Хогвартсе было только одно место, которое не отображает Карта, куда Сириус сразу и направился.

Оказавшись напротив Выручай-комнаты он сделал попытку зайти внутрь, представив себе комнату Бланк, но дверь не появилась. Это значило только то, что внутри кто-то есть, и комната сейчас находится в другом облике.

Усевшись напротив стены, он принялся ждать.

Сириус не знал, сколько времени прошло. Время, казалось, и вовсе остановилось.

Из головы не желало уходить ее лицо, перекошенное от гнева и обиды. Ее крик без конца звучал в ушах. Крик, в котором было столько горечи и боли.

Сириус тихо выругался, закрывая лицо руками. Ведь он прекрасно знал, что у Бланк комплексов вагон и маленькая тележка. И знал, что эти слова наверняка ее очень задели. Он не представлял, как будет исправлять эту ситуацию.

Он долго сидел перед пустой стеной, в попытке придумать хоть какое-то оправдание, но в голову не шло ровным счетом ничего. Сириус не знал, что он скажет. Он надеялся, что она увидит его и поймет все сама. Поймет, как он жалеет о сказанном, о том, как страдал без нее. Поймет все те чувства, что переполняют его разум и душу, и которым он не знает названия. По его глазам поймет, как она дорога ему.

Уже давно прозвучал колокол, извещающий об отбое, а дверь все никак не появлялась. Сириус начал переживать, что она могла с собой что-нибудь сделать. Или что ее и вовсе в комнате нет, а она сбежала из школы. Сириус представлял все самые дикие выходки, которые она могла бы выкинуть, и не знал, что делать и куда бежать.

Он в очередной раз поднялся на ноги, которые затекли от долгого сидения на полу, и прошелся вдоль стены.

Сириус встал напротив предполагаемого входа, думая, что наверняка есть еще способ попасть внутрь, как вдруг на стене стала проявляться дверь.

— Что ты тут делаешь?

— Бланк… я… я пришел… — Сириус растерял всю свою храбрость, едва увидев ее взгляд, полный ненависти и отвращения.

— Наконец-то набрался смелости, чтобы сказать все, что обо мне думаешь, в лицо?! — она в упор смотрела на него.

— Нет, Бланк! — Сириус в два шага сократил расстояние между ними, останавливаясь в шаге от нее. — Я не думаю так! И ты это знаешь!

Страх в груди, что она уже никогда с ним не будет, постоянно разрастался. Он старался не поддаваться этому ужасу. Старался набраться смелости и сказать ей то, что должен был сказать уже очень давно.

— Знаю? — она искусственно рассмеялась. — Всё то время, что мы знакомы, ты только и делаешь, что стараешься доказать насколько я тупая и некрасивая…

— Замолчи! — перебил ее Сириус. — Ты…ты не такая.

— А какая, Блэк? Какая я?

Сириус во все глаза смотрел на нее. Смотрел в ее глаза, которые в темноте сверкали яростью. В горле стоял ком, мешающий говорить. Ему казалось, что не скажи — будет выглядеть дураком.

От нее исходили ощутимые волны гнева, которые он впитывал в себя, постепенно перекрывая свой страх.

— Мы оба знаем, — продолжала она, — что я и до первокурсников не дотягиваю по своим способностям. Так что тут ты прав, я полная бездарность.

— Мне все равно, будь ты хоть сквиб! — выпалил Сириус. — Будь ты хоть магла! Да хоть химера, я все равно… я…

— Что? — спросила она. — Что, ты, Блэк?

— Я… — Сириус грубо схватил ее за плечи и приблизился к ней непозволительно близко, — я все равно хочу тебя, Бланк. Только тебя…

Она рассмеялась, словно сумасшедшая, запрокинув голову и уперевшись затылком в стену. Взгляд Сириуса тут же опустился на ее губы и ниже, на открывшуюся шею, мечтая немедленно ее поцеловать. Он с трудом поднял взгляд обратно на ее глаза, которые все еще сверкали злобой.

— Ты меня с ума сводишь…

— С ума свожу? — усмехнулась она. — Но недостаточно сильно, да? Я ведь совсем не похожа на твоих девок… вот уж кто достаточно красивый…

— Не похожа! — Сириус был от нее в паре дюймов, не отрывая взгляда от ее горящих глаз. — Ни капельки не похожа, Бланк. Потому что… ты лучше. Лучше их всех вместе взятых, и ты знаешь это. Для меня никого нет прекраснее тебя! — выпалил он, обегая взглядом ее лицо, с полными губами, выделяющимися скулами, на которых сейчас горел злой румянец, и с глазами, в которых чистый огонь пылал.

Она вдруг смолкала, лишь в удивлении приподняв брови.

— Как же…— недоверчиво произнесла она.

Сириус уже полностью прижал ее к стене, не давая ей и шанса вырваться. Он старался успокоиться, взять себя в руки, но ее злость передавалась и ему, и Сириусу все труднее было контролировать себя.

— Прости меня, Бланк… Я идиот, и я не должен был так говорить. Я так не считаю, и никогда всерьез так не считал… поверь, пожалуйста.

Она ничего не отвечала, глядя на него во все глаза и вцепившись руками ему в плечи, не давая приблизиться. Или не давая отстраниться.

— К чему это все, Бланк? — шептал он, склоняясь к ее уху, сходя с ума от ее запаха и от ее близости. — Ты ведь прекрасно знаешь, что сводишь меня с ума. Ты знаешь, что действуешь на меня, как никто другой. Ты специально это делаешь, специально мучаешь меня…

Сириус опять начал терять контроль над собой. Чувствуя едва уловимый аромат, чувствуя ее горячее, прерывистое дыхание. Чувствую ее горячую кожу, которая обжигала даже сквозь ткань мантии. Он провел носом по ее шее, отчего у нее вырвался сдавленный вздох.

— Пожалуйста, Блэк…

Ее мольбы действовали на Сириуса словно красная тряпка на быка. Он посмотрел ей в глаза, одной рукой взяв ее за лицо.

— Бланк, почему?

Она вся тряслась и не сводила глаз с Сириуса.

— Ду…думаешь, Блэк, — запинаясь, начала говорить она, — думаешь, переспав с половиной Хогвартса, можешь прийти ко мне и… вот так просто…

— Я ни с кем не спал! — его взгляд полыхнул яростью. Сириус тут же вышел из себя, не веря, что она его обвиняет в подобном. — Знаешь почему, Бланк? Знаешь?

Она лишь нервно сглотнула и ничего не ответила, продолжая смотреть ему в глаза.

— Потому что… потому что у меня из головы не идет одна ведьма, — Сириус выглядел, как помешанный. Внутри него уже все горело, требуя немедленной близости, требуя немедленно покрыть поцелуями каждый дюйм ее тела. — Ведьма, которая полностью лишила меня разума, намертво привязав к себе.

Сириус аккуратно убрал прядь ее волос с лица, заправив ей за ушко, и снова взял ладонью ее подбородок, проведя большим пальцем по ее нижней губе, едва касаясь.

— Что ты сделала со мной, Бланк? — вполголоса спросил он.

— Что сделал со мной ты, Блэк? — так же тихо спросила она, со смесью жалости и боли глядя на него в ответ.

Сириус, уже не в силах сдерживать себя, наклонился к ней и остановился в дюйме от ее губ, дыша с ней одним воздухом и ожидая от нее привычной реакции.

— Блэк…

Он тут же притянул ее к себе, прижимаясь к ее губам со всей страстью, на которую был способен, со всем сумасшедшим желанием, которое столько времени в нем копилось.

_Как же я скучал по тебе, Бланк._

_Как же чертовски скучал._

Выручай-комната услужливо предоставила им парижскую комнату Бланк.

Сириус на ходу снял с себя мантию и рубашку, и опрокинул Бланк на огромную кровать, нависнув сверху и не прекращая целовать ее губы. Он одним резким движением разорвал рубашку на ней, слыша, как разлетевшиеся пуговицы гулко застучали по мраморному полу.

Сириус спускался поцелуями все ниже, оставляя горячие следы на ее шее и тонких ключицах. Он сдвинул ее бюстгальтер, припадая к ее груди, обхватывая нежную кожу губами. Он спускался по животу, оставляя мокрую дорожку поцелуев и стараясь не пропустить ни одного дюйма ее кожи.

Он стягивал с нее брюки, не прекращая целовать все, что попадалось под его губы.

— Блэк…

Бланк притянула его обратно, с жадностью целуя и запуская пальцы ему в волосы. Она выбралась из-под него, откидывая его на спину и садясь сверху. Она оставляла болезненные засосы на шее и кусала его сильнее обычного, впиваясь короткими ногтями в его кожу, оставляя заметные ссадины.

— Бланк, — Сириус поморщился, когда она в очередной раз сильно прикусила его губу, из которой тут же выбежала капелька крови. Он знал, что она все еще злится на него, чувствовал это по исходящей от нее энергии, видел это по ее глазам. Он хотел прерваться, чтобы выяснить всё до конца, выяснить, что еще её злит, что волнует и не даёт ей покоя. Но он так истосковался по ней, по ее телу и по ее поцелуям, что решил разобраться с этим вопросом позднее. В конце концов, раньше они всегда все ссоры решали именно таким способом, возможно, и сейчас подействует.

Она прервалась на мгновение, посмотрев на его прокусанную губу и поменявшись в лице.

— Всё нормально? — спросил Сириус, видя испуг в ее глазах.

— Да, — ответила она и, наклонившись, медленно слизала капельку крови, продолжая его целовать.

Он снова опрокинул её на спину и оказался сверху, решив, что самому надо брать контроль над ситуацией.

Он в очередной раз стал двигаться от ее губ, спускаясь к шее, переходя на ключицы и нежную грудь, целуя впалый живот, сжимая руками тонкие ребра. Сириус был в ее ногах, взяв ступню в свою руку и покрывая поцелуями каждый пальчик, двигаясь выше по стройным икрам, целуя острые колени и упругие бедра.

Он слегка прикусывал нежную кожу на внутренней стороне бедра, поочередно целуя и проводя языком, и крепко сжимал руками ее ягодицы. Сириус чувствовал исходящий от неё жар, он слышал её глубокое дыхание, и ему не терпелось припасть губами к самому горячему её месту, но вначале хотелось довести её до полного изнеможения.

— Мерлин, Блэк, ты издеваешься… — простонала она.

Она уже была на грани удовольствия, и стоило ему провести языком между ее розовых, влажных складок, она мелко задрожала, выгибаясь ему навстречу и издавая тонкий стон. Она запустила пальцы ему в волосы, прижимая все сильнее к себе и не давая отстраниться.

Он водил языком вдоль ее нежных складок, водил медленно, постепенно ускоряясь и вновь сбавляя темп, углубляясь внутрь и вновь выходя наружу. Он описывал на чувствительной коже круги, буквы и рунный алфавит, заставляя издавать её все более длинные и глубокие стоны.

Сириус видел, как она выгибается, как сжимает в руках простынь, чувствуя близость оргазма. Не прекращая работать языком, он вошел внутрь нее вначале одним пальцем, потом двумя, несильно надавливая ими на внутренние стенки, ища самую эрогенную точку. Бланк выхватила подушку из-под своей головы, накрывая ею свое лицо и скрывая громкий стон. Сириус надавил пальцами сильнее, проникая чуть глубже. У нее затряслись ноги, скользя по простыни, тело сводило судорогой. Свободной рукой он за талию прижал ее сильнее к кровати, не переставая входить в нее пальцами и водить языком по нежным складкам.

— Пожалуйста, Блэк…

Она просила его не останавливаться, и тут же взывала к Мерлину, умоляя его прекратить, ее трясло и лихорадило. Она сгибалась, издавая тонкие стоны. Она выгибалась, откидывая назад голову и запуская пальцы себе в волосы. Она не могла сопротивляться и сдерживать накрывающие ее с головой волны удовольствия, что прокатывались одна за другой по всему ее телу, от головы и до кончиков пальцев.

— Пожалуйста, Блэк, хватит, всё, — с полным измождением выдавила она, — прошу…

Сириус остановился, доставая из нее свои пальцы, и все той же дорожкой поцелуев вернулся обратно. Целуя ее живот, грудь и выделяющиеся ключицы, ее тонкую шею.

Он лег рядом с ней, проводя рукой вдоль ее тела и вызывая остаточную дрожь. Она все еще рвано дышала и дергалась от малейшего прикосновения.

— Теперь твоя очередь лежать и ничего не делать, — тяжело сказала она и приподнялась на локтях, в попытке сесть на него сверху. — Черт… меня ноги не держат.

Сириус тихо рассмеялся, не удержавшись, и не скрывая довольную улыбку.

— Так и задумывалось, — произнес он, вновь нависая сверху.

_Чтобы ты больше не смогла от меня уйти._

— Сегодня лежать и ничего не делать будешь только ты, — шепотом произнес он ей на ушко, целуя. Он провел рукой вниз по ее животу, раздвигая ее ноги, и медленно вошел в нее на всю длину, ловя поцелуями ее стоны.

Он откинулся на спину, переводя дыхание, и повернул голову, взглянув на Бланк. Она все еще тяжело дышала, прикрыв глаза. Сириус заботливо убрал золотистую прядь волос с ее лица и повернулся на бок, чтобы удобнее было на нее смотреть. Бланк открыла глаза и взглянула на него. Он в очередной раз немного завис, словно загипнотизированный, глядя в ее удивительные глаза.

— Бланк…

Она смотрела на него затуманенным взглядом, сквозь который не читались никакие эмоции.

Сириус так и не услышал от нее ни одного слова о том, что она по нему скучала. Или о том, что он прощен. И хоть она показала это своими действиями, ему хотелось, чтобы она это произнесла вслух.

— Бланк, скажи…хоть что-нибудь.

Она продолжала молча смотреть, слегка приоткрыв рот. Она протянула руку, кончиками пальцев касаясь его лица. У Сириуса словно разряд тока по телу прошел, от ее невесомого прикосновения. Он перехватил ее руку и, поцеловав ладонь, прижал к своей груди, чувствуя тепло от ее руки.

— Сириус…— тихо сказала она.

Сердце забилось в сумасшедшем ритме, разгоняя огонь по венам. Он чувствовал, как губы растягиваются в улыбке от осознания, что ничего лучше и сказать невозможно.

— Скажи это еще раз, — произнес он, придвигаясь к ней ближе.

— Сириус, — повторила она, слегка улыбнувшись. Он наклонился к ней, оставляя легкие поцелуи по всей шее и переходя на губы.

Он чувствовал, что Бланк хоть и отвечала ему, но без привычной страсти и огня. Сириус отстранился от нее на пару дюймов, заглядывая в глаза.

— Ты простила меня?

Она долго не отвечала, и он уже вновь начал испытывать страх. Он готов был снова начать извиниться, как она произнесла, чуть дрогнувшим голосом:

— Tu as brisé mon coeur*.

Сириус вскинул брови, улыбнувшись.

— А по-человечески можешь сказать? Я французский изучал лет пять назад.

Бланк улыбнулась, мотнув головой, и притягивая его к себе, увлекая в поцелуй, на этот раз со всей страстью и желанием.

***

Сириус проснулся спустя несколько часов. За окном все еще было темно, солнце только-только начинало подниматься из-за горизонта. Он потянулся, чувствуя во всем теле приятную усталость.

_Мерлин, как же еще рано, а ведь сегодня выходной…_

_…Бланк!_

Он резко сел в кровати. Место рядом с ним пустовало, ее подушка была холодная. Бланк ушла и, судя по всему, ушла довольно давно.

— Ну почему всё не как у людей? — проворчал Сириус.

Он поднялся и принялся одеваться, собирая по всей комнате свою одежду. Он старался не думать о том, что она все еще зла на него. В конце концов, если бы она его не простила, она бы его к себе не подпустила. В подтверждение своих мыслей, он увидел на прикроватном столике красную ленту, оставленную Бланк. Сириус решил, что это хороший знак.

Взяв шелковую ленточку, он вышел в коридор. Как бы ему сейчас не хотелось отправиться к ней, у него был еще один человек, перед которым следовало бы извиниться. И этот человек был для него не менее важен.

Сириус направился в гриффиндорскую спальню, стараясь на ходу придумать оправдательную речь.

Он знал, что друг уже не спит в такой час. Ремус всегда вставал самый первый из них, стоило солнцу показаться над верхушками деревьев Запретного леса.

И правда, зайдя в спальню, Сириус увидел Ремуса, который уже был одет и сидел на своей кровати, читая одну из своих магловских книг.

Сириус притворно кашлянул, привлекая к себе внимание, но Ремус даже не поднял на него взгляд.

— Рем, — неуверенно позвал Сириус, — у нас все нормально? Ты не дуешься?

Ремус с громким звуком захлопнул учебник и строго посмотрел на Сириуса.

— Я не дуюсь, Сириус. Спасибо, что спросил.

— Я хотел… ну… в общем! — Сириус нервно запустил руку в волосы, зачесывая их назад. — Я был не прав. Как всегда вспылил… и… Рем, я идиот! Ты прав… извини.

Ремус на него долго смотрел, ничего не отвечая. Сириус с каждой секундой чувствовал, как его сердце тяжелеет от вины перед другом.

— Луни…

Ремус, не сдержавшись, усмехнулся и расплылся в улыбке.

— Сил нет смотреть на твои потуги извиниться, Бродяга. Возьми пару уроков у Джеймса. Он за шесть лет извинений перед Лили наловчился уже, — сказал Ремус.

У Сириуса в глазах тут же вспыхнул веселый огонек.

— Ты больше не сердишься? — спросил он с надеждой.

— Я на тебя и не сердился, Сириус, — Ремус мягко улыбнулся, — перед кем тебе стоит извиниться, так это перед Софией.

— Да, я уже, — Сириус самодовольно улыбнулся и завалился на кровать к Ремусу, потеснив того.

— Вот как? — Ремус удивленно приподнял брови, — и, судя по твоей счастливой роже, вполне успешно?

— О, да, Луни, очень успешно, — Сириус ему подмигнул, — мы… помирились, вроде как.

— Вроде как?

— Ну, мы провели вместе всю ночь и… она еще сказала, что-то вроде… тю, а брас мо кёр, — произнес он на ломаном французском.

— И что это значит?

— Вот бы еще знать, — задумчиво сказал Сириус. — Кёр — это сердце… наверное, она сказала что-то типа: «мое сердце переполнено любовью к тебе, Сириус».

Ремус на него с сомнением смотрел, сдвинув брови.

— Надо бы подучить французский, — сказал вдруг Сириус, размышляя, есть ли в школьной библиотеке англо-французский словарь.

— Я смотрю, наш блудный пес вернулся, — из-за полога показалась голова Северуса с заспанными глазами.

— Да, мы помирились с Бланк, — сказал Сириус, с каждой минутой все больше убеждаясь в этом.

— Кто бы сомневался, — проворчал Северус и усмехнулся.

Сириус повернул голову и взглянул на Джеймса, который еще не проснулся. Тот, единственный из всех Мародеров, всегда спал с открытым пологом. И сейчас всем открывалась прекрасная картина, как Джеймс, развалившись на своей кровати и приоткрыв рот, издает тихие похрапывания. Его веки без конца подергивались, говоря, что он видит десятый сон.

Сириусу вдруг пришла в голову отличная идея.

— Вот и мой шанс! — он соскочил на ноги и восторженно посмотрел на друзей.

— Ты о чем? — с опаской спросил Ремус.

— Вот уже седьмой год Сохатый измывается надо мной, как может, когда будит по утрам. Это мой шанс отыграться!

Сириус не придумал ничего лучше, чем превратиться в пса.

В облике собаки он запрыгнул на кровать к Джеймсу и облизал его лицо от подбородка и до самого уха, оставляя широкий влажный след. Северус с Ремусом при этом дружно скривились. Джеймс же лишь улыбнулся и, не раскрывая глаз, отчетливо прошептал: «Лили», рукой отмахиваясь от собачьей морды. Ремус и Северус не сдержали смех, пес звонко гавкнул в ответ, протяжно в конце заскулив.

Пес с удвоенной силой начал облизывать спящего Джеймс, капая слюной и на него и на его кровать. Джеймс недовольно заворочался, уворачиваясь от длинного собачьего языка. С трудом открыв глаза, Джеймс издал истошный вопль и подскочил на ноги, схватив с тумбочки палочку, на ходу надевая очки.

— Какая реакция, — отметил Северус.

— Блэк! — завопил Джеймс. — Собака!

Сириус, вернув себе человеческий облик, упал на кровать Джеймса и громко хохотал.

— Вы…вы слышали? — выдавил из себя Сириус, задыхаясь от смеха, — он сказал: «Лили»!

Джеймс покраснел от смущения и пустил в Сириуса Агуаменти. Тот тут же соскочил, переместившись обратно к Ремусу, а Джеймс просто-напросто залил свою же кровать водой, вызвав очередной приступ смеха у Сириуса.

— Какого черта, Бродяга? — возмутился Джеймс.

— Это он тебе так мстит за все твои попытки его разбудить, — пояснил Ремус, с улыбкой наблюдая за друзьями.

— Вот значит как?! — воскликнул Джеймс, — я, значит, заботился о тебе столько лет, будил к завтраку, а ты мне так отплатил? — Джеймс уже не сердился, но вошел в роль.

У них завязалась шуточная дуэль, в которую они втянули и Северуса с Ремусом.

Оборвали полог на кровати у Северуса, взорвали подушку Ремуса, подожгли пижаму Джеймса и еще больше утопили его кровать в воде, уничтожили учебники по Защите у Сириуса.

В комнате стоял страшный гвалт. Без конца полыхали вспышки заклинаний и слышались выкрики проклятий.

Джеймс на ходу трансфигурировал различные предметы, создавая из них щиты и закрывая себя. Северус использовал свои личные заклинания, заставая их врасплох. Ремус использовал неизвестные им атакующие чары. Сириус, громко смеясь, без конца палил невербальными чарами, всеми, что только приходили в голову.

Со страшным звоном вылетело окно, разбившись вдребезги. Туда же вылетел охваченный огнем учебник по Травологии. Полностью рухнул полог на кровати Ремуса. Одеяло Джеймса, трансфигурированное в деревянный щит, разлетелось на щепки. Мантия Сириуса, валявшаяся на полу, полыхала огнем. На потолке зияло черное, обуглившееся пятно, которое все еще тлело.

Неизвестно, сколько еще имущества могло пострадать, если бы не староста школы, которая пришла на шум.

— Немедленно прекратите! — воскликнула Лили, выпустив сноп красных искр.

В комнате тут же повисла тишина. Лишь перья взорвавшейся подушки медленно парили в воздухе, опускаясь вниз.

— Что вы устроили?! — прокричала Эванс, глядя на них, как на провинившихся детей. — Первокурсники, — сказала она, кивнув на потолок, где этажом выше жили первогодки, — решили, что на вас напали! Вы их перепугались до смерти!

— Извини, Лили, — произнес Джеймс, расплываясь в улыбке, и босой ногой стараясь затушить тлеющий пергамент.

— Что вы себе позволяете?! — спросила она тоном, до ужаса напоминающим профессора МакГонагалл.

Сириус не удержался и рассмеялся в полный голос, запрокидывая голову. Его тут же поддержал Джеймс, очевидно, тоже заметивший сходство.

— Джеймс! — воскликнула она.

— Лили, прости нас, — извиняющимся тоном произнес Ремус, — мы просто…

Он замялся на мгновение, но его тут же подхватил Северус.

— Мы просто еще никогда не просыпались все одновременно.

Лили поджала губы, осуждающе покачав головой.

— По-хорошему, надо вычесть с каждого баллы и отправить на отработку, — отчеканила она.

— Лили, мы больше не будем, — сказал Джеймс, приложив руку к сердцу и с широкой улыбкой глядя на нее.

— На этой неделе, — тихо добавил Сириус.

— Что ты сказал, Сириус? — спросила Лили, переводя влюбленный взгляд с Джеймса на Сириуса, тут же став строгой.

— Лили, не сердись на него, — примирительно сказал Северус, — он, наконец-то, с Бланк помирился, поэтому не в состоянии сдерживать свое счастье в себе.

— Правда? — Эванс распустилась, словно весенний сад, с восторженной улыбкой глядя на Сириуса.

— Правда, — проворчал он, отворачиваясь и скрывая от всех свое довольное лицо. Одно упоминание фамилии Бланк заставляло все внутри него трепетать. Сириус не мог сдержать расплывающуюся улыбку, чувствуя, как душу переполняет необъяснимый восторг.

— Сириус, это так здорово, я так рада за вас!

Он в ответ что-то невыразительно промычал, все еще не в силах убрать до безобразия счастливое выражение лица.

— Это и правда классно! — сказал Джеймс, с силой опуская руку ему на плечо и разворачивая к остальным, — а то мы уже хотели вас в классе запереть и не выпускать, пока не помиритесь.

— Что? — поморщился Сириус. — И вы ждали три недели? А если бы я свихнулся за это время? Я и так уже на грани был!

— Смотрите, ему еще и что-то не нравится! — притворно возмутился Джеймс. — Сам нам каждый день говорил, как ее терпеть не может.

Сириус на него еще хмуро посмотрел, потом махнул рукой, не в настроении спорить. Ему сейчас было слишком хорошо, чтобы ругаться, даже если не всерьез.

Он достал из брюк красную ленту и стал завязывать ее на столбик кровати.

— Это все ленты из волос Софии? — Эванс подошла к нему, расширенными глазами рассматривая два столбика кровати, находящиеся в изножье, которые были увешаны цветными ленточками. Она ласково притронулась к его предплечью, и с нежностью в голосе произнесла: — Сириус, оказывается, ты такой милый, когда влюбленный.

Сириус тут же напрягся.

— Аккуратнее с такими словами, Лили, — усмехнулся Северус, — он пока не готов к столь громким заявлениям.

— Пойдемте на завтрак, — сказал Сириус и, никого не дожидаясь, направился на выход из комнаты.

Он спускался по бесконечным лестницам, направляясь в Большой зал, и с трепетом и волнением в груди думал о том, что он готов. Готов к «столь громким заявлениям». Но как на это реагировать и что нужно делать в таких ситуациях он не знал.

Аппетита не было, поэтому Сириус выпил лишь чай, закусив парой бутербродов и яичницей. Он не сводил взгляда со слизеринского стола, за которым Бланк так и не появилась.

Сириус начинал злиться на нее. За то, что она опять избегает его, за то, что ушла от него ночью. Он старался не подпускать близко страх, но тот все равно медленно проникал в его мысли, говоря, что Бланк его не простила, а о случившемся ночью — жалеет.

Он вдруг подумал, что он ей и слова не сказал о том, о чем собирался. Не сказал, что она для него не просто способ развлечься, не сказал, как он страдал без нее все это время. Но тут же подумал, что и она ему ничего подобного не сказала.

К окончанию завтрака он был вне себя от злости. Первой мыслью было послать ее далеко и надолго, но он смог взять себя в руки, напомнив, что пора завязывать с этим детским садом.

Он поднялся из-за стола и решительно направился в слизеринскую гостиную.

— Сириус! — воскликнула Гринграсс. — Стучаться не учили?

— Учили, — ответил он, глядя на пустую, не заправленную кровать Бланк.

— А если бы я переодевалась? — с осуждением сказала она.

Сириус перевел на нее взгляд, осмотрев с головы до ног.

— Не интересно. Где Бланк?

— Она только проснулась, — сказала Гринграсс с явным неодобрением к такому позднему подъему. — Она в душе, — добавила она, кивнув на дверь в ванную, из-за которой слышался шум воды.

— Отлично, я подожду.

Сириус прошел до ее кровати, с удовлетворением замечая на ней гриффиндорское знамя.

— Вы помирились? — спросила Гринграсс.

Сириус расправил одеяло и накинул знамя на кровать, приведя ее в некое подобие порядка, и лег сверху.

— Не знаю, — ответил он, — надеюсь, что да.

Гринграсс на него долго смотрела, поджав губы.

— Бланк что-то говорила? — спросил Сириус, замечая ее подозрительный взгляд, и садясь на кровати.

— Нет, — ответила она, отворачиваясь и проходя к комоду.

— Что она говорила? — спросил он, видя, что та недоговаривает.

Гринграсс долго возилась в ящике, ничего не отвечая.

— Говори, Гринграсс.

Она тяжело вздохнула и повернулась к нему лицом.

— Если она тебе действительно дорога, Сириус, хватит ее обижать, — строго сказала она, — потому что всегда найдется человек, готовый ее утешить. И однажды, она к тебе уже не вернется.

Гринграсс взяла свою сумку и вышла из комнаты, оставив Сириуса в полной растерянности.

В чувство его привела тишина, образовавшаяся за дверью ванной комнаты.

Пока Бланк одевалась, Сириус успел несколько раз поправить свои волосы, расстегнуть и застегнуть обратно пару пуговиц на рубашке, посидеть на кровати, сменив несколько положений, и встать возле самого выхода ванной.

_Да сколько можно?!_

Он уже хотел ворваться внутрь, сгорая от нетерпения, как дверь раскрылась и на пороге появилась Бланк.

Глядя на ее румянец, после горячего душа, на ее потяжелевшие сырые волосы, спускавшиеся до самой талии, на стройные ноги, что прекрасно виднелись из-под длинной футболки, он в очередной раз удивился, как у него вообще язык повернулся назвать ее недостаточно красивой.

Он несмело подошел к ней, притягивая ее к себе и наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать. Вначале аккуратно, боясь, что она его оттолкнет, но чувствуя ее ответную реакцию, все более страстно целуя ее.

— Почему ты ушла ночью? — спросил он, оторвавшись от нее и не выпуская из своих объятий.

Бланк тут же опустила взгляд, вырываясь из его рук.

— Захотела уйти к себе, — ответила она, проходя до своей кровати.

— Захотела уйти к себе или захотела уйти от меня? — чересчур резко спросил Сириус, идя за ней.

— К себе, — грубо ответила она, повернувшись на него на миг, — от тебя.

— Бланк, — позвал он, хватая ее за руку и разворачивая лицом к себе. — Я же извинился…

— Думаешь, этого достаточно? — спросила она дрогнувшим голос, упрямо глядя ему в глаза. Она перевела дыхание, успокаиваясь, и вновь подняла на него взгляд. — Ты назвал меня!.. Я всю жизнь ненавидела в себе все это… как ты там говорил? Бездарная? Глупая? Некрасивая?..

— Это не так, Бланк, не так, — перебил он ее, с мольбой глядя на нее.

— … и представь, — продолжала она, — каково мне слышать это от тебя? Знать, что ты не только видишь во мне эти недостатки, но и так же ненавидишь их во мне.

— Я не ненавижу, Бланк, — тихо сказал Сириус.

— Я беру палочку в руку, — не останавливалась она, — и слышу твой голос, что говорит о бездарности. Смотрю в зеркало и думаю: «что же со мной не так?».

— Бланк, пожалуйста…

— И ты думаешь, что извинений достаточно? — спросила она.

Он молча на нее смотрел, чувствуя, как рушатся все надежды, которыми он был переполнен с утра. Он на себе ощущал всю ее боль и не знал, что делать, как это исправлять, как избавить ее от страданий, в которых виноват только он.

— Ты можешь представить, что я чувствовала, видя тебя с другими? Каково это, видеть, как ты обнимаешь их, как целуешь…

Бланк вырвала свою руку из его хватки и снова отвернулась.

— Что мне сделать? — спросил Сириус. — Что сделать, чтобы ты простила меня?

— Ничего, — ответила она, поворачиваясь и опуская плечи. — Я не хочу ни слышать тебя, ни видеть. И хочу, чтобы ты ушел.

Сириус, на негнущихся ногах, развернулся и пошел на выход. Он не верил, что еще утром он был переполнен счастьем и верой, что она теперь всегда будет рядом с ним. Не верил, что на самом деле он все еще стоит посреди разбитого сердца, ее и своего, переполненный болью.

Он открыл дверь, понимая, что если выйдет, уже ничего не исправить.

_Трус…и тряпка._

_И где твоя гриффиндорская смелость, которой ты так кичишься?_

Сириус с грохотом захлопнул дверь, оставшись внутри спальни, и повернулся к Бланк.

— Я сказала, уходи! — повысив голос, произнесла она, с гневом глядя на него.

— Нет, — выкрикнул он.

Сириус чувствовал, как в нем поднимается злость до нужного уровня.

— Могу ли я представить, что ты чувствовала? — переспросил он у нее. — Откуда мне знать! Ты же ходила с убийственным безразличием на лице! Думаю, ты ничего не чувствовала!

Ее глаза с каждой секундой все больше становились влажными, усиливая ненормальный блеск внутри них.

— Ничего не чувствовала? — повторила она дрожащим от гнева голосом. — Ты полагаешь, я ничего не чувствовала, видя, как ты своих девах по всем углам замка зажимаешь?

Они прожигали друг друга ненавистными взглядами, стоя в разных концах комнаты.

— А что чувствовал в это время ты? Тебе понравилось? Сколько ты сменил девиц за это время? Десяток? Два, три? Сотню?

— Думаешь, мне этого хотелось?! — крикнул он.

Бланк еще с мгновение на него непонимающе смотрела, а потом зло рассмеялась.

— Хочешь сказать, что, нет?

— Думаешь, я делал это для себя? Мне хотелось вызвать хоть какую-то реакцию от тебя! Знать, что тебе не все равно, что тебе не плевать! Ты вечно уходила от меня, оставляла… всегда! — прокричал он. — И в тот раз, ты опять от меня ушла! Как ты там сказала? «Никто тебя не держит, Блэк!».

Он остановился, перевести дыхание. В груди все жгло от обиды, вспомнив их последнюю ссору, после которой все разрушилось.

— Наверное, ты забыл, — процедила она сквозь зубы, — что перед этим ты мне сказал, что я ничуть не лучше других, и что ты с легкостью найдешь себе другую.

Сириус не помнил, чтобы он такое говорил, хоть и понимал, что вполне мог такое ляпнуть в порыве гнева.

— Что ты тут же и сделал, — закончила она.

— Да, сделал, — сказал он, — и как оказалось, не зря. Я смог убедиться, что тебе плевать, — он опять начал ощущать, как в нем поднимается злость и обида. — Ты же смотрела на меня, как на пустое место! Словно я для тебя так… какой-то прохожий! Будто не значу ничего!

— Хочешь меня виноватой выставить?! — закричала она в ответ. — А как я должна была смотреть, когда ты своих девок зажимаешь?! Кто тебя вообще просил это делать?! Тебе не кажется, что это очень странный способ вызвать реакцию?! Ты хотел у меня сердечный приступ вызвать?! Получилось! Урод…

— Я хотел, чтобы ты сказала, что я нужен тебе! — выкрикнул он, не сдержавшись.

— И ты пытался добиться от меня этого таким путем? — зло усмехнулась она. — Ты не очень-то умный, Блэк. А еще меня тупой называешь.

Он прикрыл глаза, тяжело дыша и пытаясь усмирить свой гнев. Ситуация казалась до абсурда глупой.

— А как еще?.. Черт, Бланк, ты мне постоянно говорила, что я для тебя временный способ развлечься! Что я должен был думать?!

— А ты? — возмутилась она. — Разве ты мне не говорил то же самое?!

— Ты… ты первая начала! — воскликнул он, понимая, как нелепо звучит его нападка. — Вначале этот твой француз. Ты говоришь, что любишь его и разбиваешь мне сердце! Ты хранишь его фото и говоришь, что никогда не забудешь, а я для тебя лишь способ убить время. Потом Рег! …Мерлин, ты постоянно заботилась о моем брате, переживая за него! Проводила выходной с ним, а не со мной! Ты говорила: «Регулус такой хороший, а ты подлая сволочь, Блэк!». Да я всю жизнь это слышу! И слышать это от тебя!.. невыносимо.

Сириус остановился, чувствуя опустошенность в душе, высказав все, что так долго носил в себе.

Бланк на него долго смотрела, постепенно сменяя злобу в глазах на тревогу.

— Почему ты не сказал, что тебя это так задевает?

_Потому что не хотел выглядеть идиотом? Не хотел выглядеть жалким?_

— Мерлин, Блэк, — взмолилась она, — ты можешь хоть раз сказать правду? Искренне… что ты чувствуешь. И не мучить меня.

Глаза жгло от переполняющих чувств. Сириуса знобило и трясло. Он чувствовал, что все его эмоции так и рвутся наружу, требуя все ей сказать, искренне, как она просит, но ему было так страшно остаться отвергнутым и непонятым.

— Я испугался, — через силу сказал он.

— Чего? — шепотом спросила она, подходя ближе.

Он смотрел в ее блестящие глаза, полные боли, непонимания и беспокойства.

— Я все время боялся… того, что… — он закрыл лицо руками, в очередной раз переводя дыхание.

— Блэк, — она с нежностью прикоснулась к его рукам, отнимая их от лица, — скажи…

— Я боялся, что… — он облизнул пересохшие губы, нервно запуская пальцы в волосы. — Бланк, я хочу, чтобы ты всегда была рядом, — произнес он, прикасаясь к ее лицу, — хочу видеть тебя каждый день. Рядом с собой. Хочу целовать тебя каждый день. Всю тебя. Хочу, чтобы ты принадлежала только мне…

Он держал в руках ее лицо, не в силах насмотреться на него, перебегая глазами от обожаемых, все еще воспаленных от поцелуев губ, до ее глаз, в которых переливалась тысяча эмоций.

— Целиком и полностью, Блэк, — сказала она вполголоса. — Я твоя целиком и полностью.

Он наклонился к ней, медленно и с чувством целуя.

— А ты, Блэк? — спросила она, оторвавшись от него.

— Я? — переспросил он, в очередной раз успев забыться, едва коснувшись ее губ.

— Кому принадлежишь ты?

Он пробежал взглядом по ее лицу, любуюсь каждой его черточкой, останавливаясь на глазах.

— Бланк, душа моя, — с нежностью произнес он, едва заметно усмехнувшись и игриво вскинув брови. — Весь я, целиком и полностью, принадлежу только тебе. У тебя, разве, были сомнения?

Он вновь притянул ее к себе, целуя и пробираясь руками под ее футболку.

— Бланк, — он на секунду оторвался от нее, шаря руками по ее телу. — Ты без белья…

— Я не успела одеться после душа!

Сириус растянул губы в дьявольской улыбке.

— Если бы я знал это с самого начала, наш разговор был бы намного короче, дорогуша.

Он подхватил ее, приподнимая и позволяя ее ногам обвить его вокруг талии.

— Продолжим, на чем остановились ночью? — спросил Сириус, аккуратно укладывая ее на кровать и нависая сверху.

— А на чем мы остановились? — спросила она, закусывая губу и строя невинное выражение лица. — Я уже не помню. Давай лучше повторим и начнем с самого начала.

— Любой ваш каприз, мадемуазель де Бланк…

Они лежали на ее кровати, тесно прижавшись друг к другу и укрывшись гриффиндорским знаменем.

— Я переживал, что ты его уничтожила, — сказал Сириус, указав на знамя.

— У меня была мысль сжечь его в камине в гостиной, — кивнула она, — на радость всем слизеринцам. Устроили бы целое представление с публичным сожжением гриффиндорского флага и закатили бы гулянку.

— Змея, — чуть слышно сказал он, прижимаясь к ней губами и оставляя поцелуи по линии скул, переходя на ушко. — Но только моя змея.

— Да, твоя, — подтвердила она, открывая шею для поцелуев, — твоя бездарная, глупая и не очень красивая змея…

Сириус резко отстранился от нее.

— Мы же это выяснили уже! Никогда себя так не называй! — повелительным тоном произнес он.

— То есть, тебе можно так меня называть, а мне нет? — спросила она, усмехнувшись.

— Я же сказал, Бланк, я так не считаю! — сказал он, садясь на кровати. — Почему ты не веришь мне?

— Потому что это правда? — сказала она, тоже садясь и снова надевая свою огромную футболку.

— Какая еще правда? Ты рехнулась? — повысив голос, спросил он. — И прекрати одеваться, — добавил он, глядя, как она натягивает трусы, — мы еще не закончили.

Она ему ничего не отвечала, недовольно сдвинув брови и ища в ящике джинсы.

— Кого вообще волнует твоя… «бездарность»? — спросил он, закатив глаза и состроив недовольную гримасу.

— Может быть, меня?! — воскликнула она, смотря на него так, словно он сморозил какую-то глупость.

Сириус поднялся, подходя к ней и забирая из ее рук джинсы, не давая надеть.

— Переживаешь, что ты — «бездарная»? Недостаточно сильная? Почему бы тебе просто не забить на это и не послать всех? Если уж выхода другого нет.

— Да я так и делала, пока ты не приперся со своим мнением! — прошипела она ему в лицо. — Пока не стал напоминать мне об этом постоянно.

— Пока я не приперся? — переспросил он, усмехнувшись. — Рядом со мной тебе вообще магия не нужна. Уж моей-то силы с лихвой хватит на нас двоих. И я всегда смогу тебя защитить.

— Нужна мне твоя защита! Еще я от тебя подачек не принимала!

— Принимать придется, куда ты денешься.

Бланк зло пыхтела, в паре дюймов от его лица. Сириус старался не сгореть под ее взглядом, перенимая весь ее пыл на свою душу, чувствуя, как внутри все сильнее начинает полыхать.

— Что там у нас дальше? — спросил Сириус. — Глупая? Да, Бланк, ты настоящая тупица, хотя, конечно, до меня тебе далеко. С одной извилиной на двоих, наверное, тяжко будет, но мы справимся, да? — спросил он, расплываясь в ненормальной улыбке.

Бланк усмехнулась в ответ, прикрывая глаза.

— Ну и последнее?

Он схватил ее за руку и поставил перед зеркалом, вставая позади нее, прижавшись.

— Спрашиваешь, что с тобой не так? — произнес он, глядя ей в глаза через зеркало. Бланк дернулась в его руках, в попытке отвернуться, но он ее крепко держал, заставляя смотреть прямо. Он убрал прядь влажных волос от ее лица, открывая ее ухо и, склонившись к нему, прошептал: — Посмотри на себя, Бланк… ты прекрасна…

Он сам был не в силах оторвать взгляда от ее лица. Кончиками пальцев он провел по ее скуле, спускаясь к губам, заставляя их приоткрыться, ведя по линии подбородка, приподнимая его вверх, и опускаясь на шею, вызывая у нее мурашки.

— Блэк…

Он не мог, да и не хотел, оторвать взгляд от ее четко очерченных скул, с десятком родинок на них, от покрасневших губ, от сверкающих глаз. Он не мог надышаться ароматом, что источала ее нежная, словно шелк, кожа.

— Ты прекрасна, Софи, — сказал он, с нежностью поцеловав ее в основании шеи, — и никто никогда не переубедит меня в обратном.

Его руки лежали на ее талии, и Сириус чувствовал, как она начинает дрожать. Так, как и всегда, перед близостью. У него тут же сработал ответный рефлекс на ее дрожь. Он с трудом взял себя в руки, планируя покончить с этим вопросом раз и навсегда.

— Ты удивительна, и я каждый день тебе буду это доказывать…

Бланк не дала ему договорить, развернувшись и прижавшись к его губам. Оставляя десятки коротких поцелуев на его губах, на лице, она прижималась к нему всем телом и цеплялась за его плечи.

— Ты веришь мне, Бланк? — спросил он, притормаживая ее пыл.

— Верю, — ответила она, вновь целуя его.

Сириус потянул вверх край ее футболки, снимая ее.

— Вот видишь, опять тебя раздевать, — сказал он, на миг прекращая ее целовать.

— Я думала, тебе нравится это делать, — улыбнулась она.

— Несомненно, — ответил Сириус, покрывая поцелуями ее шею, — это входит в дюжину моих самых любимых дел.

Они снова лежали, тесно прижимаясь друг к другу и укрываясь все тем же гриффиндорским знаменем.

— Бланк, пообещай, что больше никогда меня не оставишь, — сказал он, не отрывая взгляда от ее лица.

— Обещай, что больше никогда меня не отпустишь, Блэк.

_Никогда… никогда не отпущу._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Tu as brisé mon coeur (франц.) - Ты разбил мне сердце.


	71. Селестина Уорлок, гелиопаты и замечательный друг

_**Ремус Люпин** _

— Ремус!

Он выходил из Большого зала, как услышал голос Эшли.

— Привет, — он ее слегка приобнял и поцеловал в щечку, сразу смутившись от взглядов других студентов.

— Идешь в библиотеку? — спросила Эшли, показав на книги в его руках.

— Да, следующая неделя зачетная, надо подготовиться…

— Можно с тобой? — тут же спросила она, — обещаю, я не буду мешать! Рядом посижу, почитаю трансфигурацию.

Эшли так обворожительно улыбнулась, кокетливо похлопав глазами, что у Ремуса и мысли не возникло ей отказать, даже если бы она собралась ему мешать.

— Ты ведь знаешь, я всегда рад твоей компании, — ответил он, позволяя ей взять его под руку, и направляясь в сторону библиотеки.

Эшли даже учебник не успела раскрыть, начала рассказывать о своей подружке, которая все еще — о, ужас — не купила платье на рождественский бал. Рассказывала долго и в мельчайших подробностях, в каждом предложении используя слово «бал». Ремус понимал, к чему она клонит. Он все еще не пригласил ее. Он сам не знал, почему тянет с этим вопросом. Ведь он хочет пойти с ней, и знает, что она ждет от него приглашения.

Отбросив все лишние сомнения в сторону, он дождался, пока она закончит очередную мысль, и произнес на один дух:

— Эшли, я давно собирался у тебя спросить, ты не хотела бы пойти со мной на рождественский бал?

— Конечно, Ремус! — Эшли тут же засияла ярче солнца. — А я все жду, когда же ты меня пригласишь! До бала пять дней осталось! У меня платье давно куплено, и прическа продумана, а ты все не приглашаешь! — она хоть и говорила с легкой укоризной, но выглядела счастливой.

Ремус облегченно выдохнул, а Эшли начала размышлять, кто же в этом году приедет в качестве приглашенного артиста.

— Вам на собрании старост наверняка говорили, кто будет выступать? — спросила она и умоляюще сложила ладони. — Признайся, Рем, пожалуйста! Я иначе умру от любопытства.

— Нет-нет, нам строго-настрого запретили рассказывать, — ответил он, с трудом скрывая улыбку и пытаясь сохранить серьезное выражение лица.

Эшли громко ахнула и вцепилась ему в руку, приблизившись.

— Ты знаешь, Ремус! Прошу, расскажи.

— Не могу, — он помотал головой, хотя уже чувствовал, что начал сдаваться. Он готов был рассказать самую страшную тайну, лишь бы видеть ее довольное лицо.

— Это Ирвин Уорбл? — спросила она с горящими от восторга глазами. — Или Лоркан д’Эат? Или коротышка Бордман? — предположила она, похихикав. — Или, может быть, снова пригласили «Sărut»?

— Не угадала, — сказал Ремус, и, понизив голос, добавил: — Но была близка с первым именем.

— Мерлин, неужели пригласили Селестину Уорлок? — пролепетала она, еще сильнее прижимаясь к нему.

Ремус кивнул, с улыбкой глядя на ее восторженное лицо.

— Это же звезда первой величины! — прошептала она.

— С ней еще будет хор, состоящий из ведьм-банши.

— Обалдеть…

— Только, Эшли, обещай, что никому не расскажешь. Это большой сюрприз.

— Обещаю, — она усердно закивала головой. — Даю слово, никому не расскажу. Хотя не представляю, как я буду носить в себе эту тайну. Меня уже просто распирает всем рассказать!

— Уверен, ты справишься, — улыбнулся он. Ремус знал, что ей хоть и будет тяжело не рассказывать подобный секрет подружкам, но если уж она пообещала, то слово сдержит.

Эшли мечтательно вздохнула, перебирая вслух все известные ей песни Селестины Уорлок, отмечая самые любимые, и выражая надежду, что она споет именно их.

— Ну надо же, Селестина Уорлок… мы увидим настоящую легенду, — протянула она, с улыбкой на лице. — Моя мама хоть и магла, но она тоже очень любит ее послушать.

Эшли вдруг напряглась и выпрямилась.

— Кстати, Ремус, а чем ты будешь заниматься в рождественские каникулы? — спросила Эшли, хватаясь за кончик своей косы.

_…о нет._

Ремус уже выучил наизусть все ее привычки, и если она только тянется к своим волосам — жди беды. Или как минимум непростого разговора.

Ему хватило лишь немного прислушаться к исходящим от нее эмоциям, чтобы отчетливо уловить нервозность. Ремус не понимал, с чем это может быть связано. Еще мгновение назад она была совершенно расслаблена.

— Рождество я встречу с отцом, — ответил он, не уточняя, что рождество он встретит в глубоком подвале под десятью замками и защитными чарами, так как на эту ночь выпадает полнолуние. — А в каникулы, наверное, встретимся с друзьями. Обычно мы собираемся у Джеймса…

Как только Ремус это произнес, он вдруг сообразил, что, вероятно, в этом году они и не встретятся. Джеймс позвал на каникулы Лили к себе в гости, и наверняка планирует провести все праздники с ней. И Ремусу бы не хотелось им мешать. Сириус, скорее всего, и на шаг не отойдет от Софии. И Ремус более чем уверен, что эта парочка займется осквернением поместья в Блэкпуле. А Северус явно будет возле матери все каникулы. Да и с Белби, наверное, захочет увидеться.

На него неожиданно нашла легкая грусть. Предыдущие пять лет в рождественские каникулы они всегда собирались у Поттеров на несколько дней. Это стало своеобразной традицией. И было грустно осознавать, что этого уже не случится.

_Разумеется, все равно или поздно заканчивается… мы повзрослели, изменились. Не удивительно, что все предпочтут провести каникулы со своими девушками…_

— Мы могли бы тоже встретиться, — Эшли вырвала его из раздумий, сжимая его руку и привлекая внимание. — Погуляли бы по Уиндермиру. У нас там очень красиво, потрясающая природа. Правда, зимой туристов много. Хотя, вообще-то, их круглый год много. Зато зимой работает несколько ярмарок! Жаль не удастся посмотреть морское чудовище, оно редко появляется на поверхности озера. Но можно посмотреть Камберлендские горы, там, между прочим, находится самая высокая точка Англии! Или сходить в Лейк-Дистрикт!

Эшли было не остановить. Она ему в красках описывала все красоты заповедника, поблизости от которого живет ее семья. Рассказывала о ярмарках, что проводят в их графстве, и что в прошлом году приезжали самые разнообразные волшебные существа, которых он больше нигде не сможет увидеть. И долго жалела, что не будет возможности взглянуть на чудовище, что живет в озере. Эшли и сама его никогда не видела, но свято верила во все легенды, что ходили в их городке об этом существе.

— Я думаю, это отличная идея, — сказал Ремус, когда она, наконец, закончила рассказывать.

— Правда? –на ее губах тут же засияла улыбка.

— Правда, — Ремус улыбнулся в ответ. Он и сам хотел бы встретиться с ней в каникулы, понимая, что за это время успеет по ней сильно соскучиться, а раз уж и все друзья будут заняты, то обстоятельства складывались как нельзя лучше. — Можно встретиться в Новый год…

— Будет здорово, если ты приедешь на пару дней ко мне, — выпалила она, не дав ему договорить до конца. — Мои родители приглашают тебя в гости, да и братья хотят с тобой познакомиться.

Вот и случилось то, чего он больше всего боялся. Знакомство с ее семьей. Это важный шаг для любого человека, а уж для него-то особенно. Ни одни родители не пожелают такого счастья своей дочери, как оборотня в пару. А если они продолжат встречаться, правда однажды всплывет. И ее семья его возненавидит.

Ремус покосился на Эшли. Он все еще не рассказал ей о своей болезни, хотя давно должен был сделать это. Он видел, с каким доверием она к нему относится, с какой нежностью смотрит. Он медленно влюблялся в ее ласковые прикосновения, в ее звонкое щебетание, в ее мягкие волосы, заплетенные в косы. Влюблялся в ее лучистую улыбку и сияющие глаза. Влюблялся в то ощущение тепла и уюта, что появляется в его душе рядом с ней. В ощущение легкости и света, что неизменно ее окружало. И, вероятно, он боялся лишиться всего этого. Боялся, что если расскажет ей правду, она не только отвернется от него, она будет смотреть с отвращением, будет жалеть обо всех поцелуях, что дарила ему, о времени, что провела с ним.

Ремус оправдывал себя тем, что он не заходит слишком далеко. Как бы ему не хотелось стать ей ближе, во всех смыслах этого слова, он не заходил дальше нежных поцелуев и легких объятий. И надеялся, что она не будет питать к нему еще большего презрения и отвращения хотя бы потому, что он не воспользовался ею.

Временами у него мелькала безумная мысль: никогда ей не рассказывать о ликантропии. Он даже думал, что смог бы прожить так всю жизнь, это вполне реально — придумывать отговорку раз в месяц, объясняя, куда он пропадает. Уж что-что, а притворяться обычным человеком он научился идеально. Только вот обманывать ее доверие он вряд ли сможет. Кого угодно, только не ее.

— Что скажешь? — спросила она, заметно волнуясь.

— Я… я не знаю, Эшли, — ответил он.

Ремус был совершенно не готов к такому шагу. В основном потому, что перед этим необходимо было объясниться с Эшли и во всем ей признаться. А он оттягивал этот момент до последнего.

— Думаешь, я слишком тороплюсь? По-твоему, еще рано с родителями знакомиться? — затараторила она, смущенно покраснев и опуская глаза. — Просто… я о тебе в каждом письме родителям рассказываю. И ты им очень нравишься. И я подумала, что это отличная идея — познакомить вас. Но, может, и правда, еще слишком рано. Дело в том, что… ты мне очень нравишься, Ремус. Вот я и решила… почему бы и нет? Да и родителям будет спокойнее, когда они увидят тебя и поймут, какой ты хороший…

Он не мог видеть ее разочарованное лицо. У него сердце кровью обливалось, едва из ее глаз пропадали лукавые искорки. Это было выше его сил.

— Эшли, — он взял ее за руку, заглядывая в глаза, — Эшли, ты права. Полностью права. Я тоже думаю, что нам надо познакомиться.

— Ты не шутишь? — тихо спросила она, приподнимая уголки губ.

— Нет. Я тоже думаю, что нам пора познакомиться с твоими родителями.

_И самое главное, пора признаться во всем тебе._

— Да, в эти познакомишься, а пасхальные каникулы все у нас проведешь! — воскликнула она.

Эшли, в состоянии полнейшей эйфории, начала строить планы не только на рождественские каникулы, но и на пасхальные, до которых было еще несколько месяцев.

Ремус слушал ее вполуха, больше переживая по поводу знакомства с ее родителями. Он не представлял, как себя вести в таких случаях, и что следует говорить. И старался не слушать внутренний голос, который говорил, что когда он признается Эшли в ликантропии, то знакомиться с ее родителями вообще не придется.

Она, очевидно, заметила его волнение, и тут же стала успокаивать.

— Если ты нравишься мне, то и родителям, без всяких сомнений, понравишься! Да и вообще, в мире, наверное, не существует человека, которому ты мог бы не понравиться? — произнесла она, и, не дав ему ответить, продолжила: — Единственная проблема может возникнуть с Эриком, он порой слишком рьяно меня оберегает, — Эшли мило сморщилась, впрочем, вполне довольная такой заботой. — Он будет строить из себя грозного брата, но ты не поддавайся на провокации.

— Я постараюсь, — улыбнулся он, не сводя с нее влюбленного взгляда.

Ремус и сам не заметил, в какой момент для него стало так важно видеть ее счастливое лицо. Как так получилось, что он не слышит голос разума, что требует или же порвать с ней, или же рассказать о болезни, полностью ослепленный ее улыбкой. Не понимал, почему вообще разрешил себе влюбиться в нее и сблизиться с ней. И почему тянет с важным разговором.

— Вы что тут делаете?! — воскликнула мадам Пинс, поднимая на них сердитый взгляд, когда они проходили мимо стойки библиотекаря. — Уже давно был отбой!

— Простите, мадам Пинс, мы так увлеклись Трансфигурацией, что потеряли счет времени, — Эшли невинно взмахнула длинными ресницами, состроив жалостливое лицо. Ремус, взглянув на это, простил бы ей все ее грехи. И даже мадам Пинс немного смягчилась.

— Ладно, — она поджала губы и кивнула им на дверь, — живо идите отсюда.

— Мадам Пинс такая строгая, — произнесла Эшли, когда они вышли в коридор. — «Давно был отбой», да колокол только что прозвенел! — улыбнулась она.

— А мы значит, «увлеклись Трансфигурацией»? — спросил у нее Ремус, расплываясь в улыбке. К учебникам они так и не притронулись, хотя провели в библиотеке несколько часов.

— Я, все-таки, мешала тебе, — она жалобно взглянула на него, взяв за руку, — а ведь обещала этого не делать.

— Пустяки, — отмахнулся он, — изучать основы детрансфигурации не так интересно, как тебя слушать.

Они остановились возле мраморной лестницы. Ремус потянул ее вниз, чтобы проводить до гостиной Пуффендуя, а Эшли потянула его в коридор, ведущий в западное крыло.

— Ты куда? — удивленно спросил он. — Ваша гостиная в другой стороне.

— Я хочу показать тебе кое-что интересное, — заговорщически прошептала она.

Ремус показательно взглянул на часы.

— Но уже и правда был отбой, — сказал он строгим голосом.

— Правила существуют для того, чтобы их нарушать, Господин Мародер, — Эшли лукаво улыбнулась, потянув его за собой.

Ремус поразился, как это он упустил в ней такую черту, как тягу к нарушениям правил. Он таких обычно за милю чувствовал. Но с нескрываемой улыбкой пошел за ней.

Он вдруг вспомнил, что Эшли рассказывала ему о том, что в западном крыле водятся гелиопаты, и понадеялся, что она идет показывать не их.

— Мы идем смотреть гелиопатов? — осторожно поинтересовался он.

— Не совсем, — ответила она, — как удалось выяснить, их можно будет увидеть только в мае.

_Да-да, конечно. В мае._

— Что значит, не совсем?

— Немного терпения, Ремус, — она широко улыбнулась и ускорила шаг.

Эшли протиснулась в узкий проход, в который Ремус с трудом пролез следом. Он с удивлением отметил, что они с Мародерами тут не бывали и не знали об этом ходе.

Они оказались в темном, узком коридоре, в конце которого находилась круглая комната, с пола до потолка окруженная витражными окнами, сквозь которые пробивался тусклый свет.

— Смотри, — восторженно прошептала Эшли.

В воздухе витали едва уловимые красные искорки, которые отражались в окнах и создавали поистине волшебную атмосферу. Она аккуратно задела пальчиком один огонек, что тут же мягко отлетел в сторону, отбрасывая блики на ее лицо.

— Что это? — вполголоса спросил Ремус, затаив дыхание от окружающей красоты.

— Ксено и Пандора говорят, что это зародыши гелиопатов, — сказала она.

Вся магическая атмосфера тут же спала, и Ремус взглянул на Эшли, стараясь сдержать смешок.

— Они потом превратятся в пылающие создания, которые будут сжигать все на своем пути, — добавила она.

— Да, опасно держать таких в школе, — Ремус старался говорить серьезно, но ехидство все равно проскальзывало в голосе.

_Хотя меня же держат…_

— Ксено собирается написать письмо Министру, чтобы он подумал о том, чтобы приручить их и включить в свою армию, — сказала Эшли, взмахивая рукой и заставляя огоньки разлетаться в разные стороны.

— Армию… гелиопатов?

Эшли на него посмотрела, слегка сдвинув брови.

— Ты мне не веришь?

— Тебе-то я верю, — сказал Ремус, подходя к ней ближе и протягивая к ней руки. — А вот вашему Ксено, не очень.

— Да, он немного странный, — Эшли улыбнулась, — но очень умный.

— Не сомневаюсь. До такого ведь еще и додуматься надо.

Она приподнялась на носочках, обвивая его шею руками, и с нежностью прикасаясь к губам. Он приобнял ее за спину, с любовью отвечая на ее поцелуй.

Эшли все теснее прижималась к нему и все с большей страстью целовала его.

Ремус чувствовал, как с каждой секундой все сильнее разжигается огонь внутри, как рвется наружу то темное существо, что он старательно прячет, требуя большего.

Он как никогда остро ощущал ее запах, исходивший от кожи, ощущал жар ее тела. Он ощущал все ее чувства, что волнами отдавались на нем, желая близости. Ремус все сильнее сжимал ее талию, прижимая к себе, все сильнее углублял поцелуй. Он с удивлением отмечал, что она не испытывает ни страха, ни волнения, с каждым мгновением все больше открываясь ему.

Все его нутро, зверь, спящий внутри, требовали немедленно продолжить, желая прикоснуться к горячему телу. Но разум, как и всегда, взял вверх.

Он с трудом отстранился от нее, пытаясь унять колотящееся сердце и сбившееся дыхание. Ремус понимал, что вряд ли будет более удачный момент, чтобы все ей рассказать. Он прикоснулся к ее лицу, глядя в ее прозрачные глаза с поволокой, и произнес:

— Эшли, я… я должен тебе кое-что рассказать.

Она внимательно смотрела в ответ, ничего не говоря.

— Я… Эшли, я…

Слова застревали в горле, не давая произнести и звука. Когда он представлял этот момент в своей голове, признание давалось ему нелегко. Но в реальности это оказалось абсолютно невозможно.

Он смотрел в ее глаза, полные обожания и нежности, и боялся даже представить, как сменится ее взгляд, когда она узнает правду.

Он столько раз это видел. Отвращение в глазах, когда люди узнавали, кто он. Испуг и презрение. Жалость. И он не хотел видеть подобное в светлых глазах Эшли.

— Ремус? — тихонько позвала она.

Он понимал, что ему надо собраться с духом. В последний раз. И все сказать ей.

— Эшли, я… я влюбился в тебя.

Это была правда. Искренняя правда, что уже давно переполняла его душу. Но это было совершенно не то, что он собирался сказать.

— Я просыпаюсь с мыслями о тебе, и засыпаю, — продолжил он, уже не в силах остановиться. — С тобой я чувствую себя таким безгранично счастливым. Раньше я и не думал, что такое возможно… И…

— Ремус, — перебила его Эшли, глядя на него влажными от переполняющих эмоций глазами, — я тоже… тоже влюблена в тебя. И я так счастлива, что ты это сказал.

Он наклонился к ней, вновь целуя. Все его нутро так и кричало о том, что он не заслужил этого, не заслужил от нее этих слов. Ведь она даже не знает, кто он, и что он из себя представляет на самом деле.

Ремус вполне осознавал, что этим признанием он только все усугубил, но ничего поделать с собой не мог.

Проводив ее до гостиной, он пошел к себе. Всю дорогу он проклинал себя за слабость и трусость. Без конца говорил себе, что Эшли влюблена не в него, а в того, кем он старательно притворяется. И знала бы она правду, она бы и на милю к нему не подошла.

Ремус твердо решил рассказать ей все в последний день, перед тем как они разъедутся на каникулы. Он не испортит ей рождественский бал свои признанием, а в каникулы у нее будет время об этом подумать. И возможно, она сможет принять его таким, какой он есть.

_Но, разумеется, никаких надежд даже строить не надо._

_…я всегда знал, что мне уготовлено по жизни, и для нее там места нет._

Ремус зашел в пустую спальню. На часах была уже полночь, а в комнате никого не было, и он вдруг почувствовал себя страшно одиноким. Он уже во второй раз за вечер подумал, что они все стали друг от друга отдаляться. У каждого стали появляться свои интересы, занятия и тайны, в которые не посвящают других.

Сириуса он не видел уже пару дней. Ремус, конечно, был счастлив за него. Сириус хоть и не признал в открытую все свои чувства, но сейчас их хотя бы не отрицает. Для него это большой шаг и Ремус был за него искренне рад.

Джеймс каждую свободную секунду проводил с Лили. Тут Ремуса ничего не удивляло, он давно был к этому готов. Все они понимали, что как только Лили ответит взаимностью Джеймсу, то сразу уйдут для него на второй план.

Северуса он видел только на занятиях. Все остальное время друг где-то пропадал, возвращаясь в спальню всегда самый последний из них. Он не говорил им, чем занимается. И сколько Ремус не пытался пробиться сквозь стену, что окружала Северуса, он так и не смог уловить ни малейших эмоций. Если раньше он отчетливо видел волнение и страх, то сейчас была лишь непробиваемая пустота. Это сильно беспокоило Ремуса, но он не представлял, как вытащить из него хоть что-то, чтобы ему помочь.

— Рем, еще не спишь? — в комнату влетел Джеймс, с разбега падая на свою кровать.

— Нет, но собираюсь.

— А где остальные?

— Северус, очевидно, все еще занимается, — ответил Ремус, — а Сириус… полагаю, никак не может насладиться обществом Софии.

Джеймс довольно усмехнулся.

Он начал что-то говорить о том, что завтра куча важных предметов, и уж на них-то Сириус придет. Ремус его практически не слышал, полностью уйдя в свои мысли, вновь задумавшись об Эшли.

—… Рем, ты тут?

— Что? — растерянно переспросил он, поворачиваясь к Джеймсу.

— Что с тобой? — спросил Джеймс, садясь на кровати и внимательно глядя на него.

— Ничего, — он пожал плечами, но в тот же момент устало сел на кровать, с беспросветной тоской посмотрев на Джеймса. — Я никак не могу признаться Эшли… в том, что я…

— Почему? — спросил он, после долгого молчания.

— Как я это скажу? — с отчаяньем в голосе произнес Ремус. — Она же меня возненавидит после этого!

— Бред! — Джеймс тут же стал сердитый. — Да, у тебя есть… небольшая проблема, но это не делает тебя хуже!

Ремус печально усмехнулся. «Небольшая проблема». Джеймс всегда говорил так, словно Ремус простудой приболел, а не носит внутри себя чудовище.

— Эшли отличная девчонка! — Джеймс вскочил на ноги, размахивая руками для большей убедительности. — Она все поймет и примет тебя! Как и мы однажды!

— Только она не заслуживает такого, — сказал Ремус.

Джеймс издал громкий стон, хватаясь за волосы.

— Даже не начинай! — воскликнул он. — Не заслуживает. Да любая девчонка будет настоящей счастливицей, если тебя отхватит! Если Грин бросит тебя после этого, она будет просто тупицей!

Ремус нахмурился, но ничего не ответил.

— Ты спрашивал у Сириуса, почему он отталкивает Бланк, тогда как он с ней счастлив, — сказал Джеймс. — А сам делаешь тоже самое с Грин.

— Это совершенно разные вещи.

— Это одно и то же, — перебил его Джеймс. — Ты решаешь за нее, ты даже не знаешь, что она сделает, когда узнает правду. Может, ей глубоко плевать на это? А может, она вообще тащиться от этого будет? Знаешь, у некоторых девчонок очень необычные фетиши, — Джеймс вдруг задумался, — Лили на днях сказала, что ей нравятся мои рога…

Ремус не сдержал улыбки.

— Звучит весьма двусмысленно, конечно, — добавил Джеймс, нахмурившись.

Ремус чуть слышно рассмеялся. Он всегда удивлялся способности Джеймса свести любой серьезный разговор к шутке.

— А как-то раз она угрожала, что повесит мои рога над камином, — Джеймс вытаращил на него глаза, — нет, ты представляешь?!

— Представляю, — кивнул Ремус, с улыбкой до ушей, — не только ей хотелось бы это сделать. Думаю, всех из нас временами посещает такая мысль.

Джеймс начал громко возмущаться, а Ремус только поражался, как он мог чувствовать себя одиноким. Уж с кем-кем, а рядом с Джеймсом такое никогда не случится. Он обладал удивительной силой, заражая всех вокруг жизнелюбием и оптимизмом.

— А-а, ты опять ушел от разговора! — возмутился он. — Мы же о тебе говорили!

— Это не я ушел, а ты ушел! — возмутился в ответ Ремус, продолжая улыбаться.

— Значит, так, — Джеймс хлопнул в ладоши, потирая их, — даем тебе время до каникул, чтобы признаться во всем Грин. Не успеешь, запрем вас в классе.

— Тебе все неймётся кого-нибудь в классе запереть? — Ремус улыбнулся еще шире.

— Не переводи тему, Рем.

— Да, да, я согласен, — кивнул он, — до каникул все расскажу. Я и сам планировал так сделать.

— Хочешь признаться ей на балу?

— На следующий день, — ответил Ремус, — перед отъездом домой.

— Разумно, — согласился Джеймс.

Джеймс стал укладываться спать, попутно рассуждая, как лучше Ремусу признаться во всем Эшли, предлагая десятки вариантов.

— Или, например, так: «Эшли, тебе кажется, у меня нет странностей, но раз в месяц я люблю повыть на луну». Или так: «Дорогая, ты думаешь, что я добрый и пушистый, но одну ночь в месяце я злой и мохнатый». Или ты можешь показать ей своего Патронуса и спросить, что она думает о волках, и не хотела бы она войти в твою стаю.

Ремус лежал в темноте, прикрыв полог, и с улыбкой слушал Джеймса, в очередной раз поблагодарив судьбу за замечательного друга. И убедившись, что этот друг абсолютно прав. Ему необходимо набраться смелости и все рассказать Эшли.

_…может быть, она и правда сможет принять меня таким?_


	72. Дело практики

_**Лили Эванс** _

— Ну, как у вас с Джеймсом дела? — спросила Алиса, двусмысленно приподняв брови.

— Хорошо, — ответила Лили, тут же покраснев и опуская глаза.

— Ой, да ладно, Лилс, — подруга встала с ее кровати и подошла к ней. — Уже больше недели прошло, а ты мне так ничего и не рассказала! Как все было… чем все закончилось?

Алиса села к ней за стол, подперев голову рукой и вопросительно на нее посмотрев.

— Никаких подробностей! А я тебе, между прочим, все рассказывала, как у нас было с Фрэнком!

— Ну… а что ты хочешь знать? — спросила Лили, поднимая на нее взгляд. — Я там слезы рекой лила, Джеймс тоже, кажется. Потом нас МакГонагалл увидела…

— Эта история превратится в легенду! — похихикала Алиса. — То-то она вас сейчас полностью игнорирует на занятиях. Даже Поттера перестала спрашивать, а ведь он ее любимчик!

Лили все еще сгорала от стыда каждый раз, сидя на первой парте перед профессором. МакГонагалл действительно игнорировала их с Джеймсом, стараясь лишний раз даже не смотреть на них. Но если Лили была этому только рада, ей было неловко встречаться взглядом с профессором, то Джеймс, напротив, всячески привлекал внимание к своей персоне. Лили поражалась терпению профессора и ее хладнокровию.

— Я даже переживала, что меня значка лишат!

— Да ты что, — усмехнулась Алиса, закатив глаза, — ты свое звание старосты школы полностью заслужила. Да и за что тебя лишать? За то, что удовольствие получала?

Лили скептически поджала губы на это. Алиса прищурилась, внимательно на нее посмотрев.

— Ты ведь получила удовольствие?

— В тот раз, конечно же, нет! — с жаром сказала Лили, вновь краснея.

— Было больно? — поморщившись, спросила Алиса.

— Поначалу, да… больно. Но я готовилась к худшему, а оказалось, не так и страшно. Под конец было даже… приятно.

Алиса довольно улыбнулась.

— Значит, Поттер таки сделал все в лучшем виде.

— Наверное, — Лили смущенно улыбнулась.

Алиса мечтательно вздохнула, глядя на нее затуманенным взглядом.

— Ну, а сейчас? — спросила она. — Сейчас тебе нравится?

— Да, нравится, — сдержанно ответила Лили.

Она могла с Алисой обсудить абсолютно любую тему, кроме этой. И сейчас чувствовала себя крайне неловко от подобных вопросов. К тому же, у нее с этим была некоторая проблема, которую она не решалась озвучить даже в своей голове.

— Как-то ты без особого энтузиазма отвечаешь, — Алиса посмотрела на нее, сдвинув брови. — Тебе точно нравится? Ты получаешь полнейшее удовольствие?

Лили на нее непонимающе уставилась, покрываясь красными пятнами.

— Когда так хорошо, что хочется всему миру в любви признаться, — Алиса прикрыла глаза, расплываясь в широкой улыбке. — Так хорошо, будто ты в раю! Словно на седьмом небе от счастья…

Лили во все глаза смотрела на ее разрумянившееся лицо.

— Да? — спросил Алиса, открывая глаза. — Или, все-таки, нет?

— Не знаю, — неуверенно произнесла Лили. — В смысле, мне хорошо с ним, мне все безумно нравится, но…

— Но ты не получаешь оргазм?

Лили закрыла бордовое лицо руками.

— Кажется, нет, — промычала она в свои ладони.

— Если «кажется», то точно нет, — с видом знатока, заключила Алиса. — И вообще, тут нечего стесняться! У меня, например, с Фрэнком это через раз выходит. Такое бывает.

— Правда? — Лили, наконец, отняла руки от лица.

— Конечно, — кивнула она. — Это ведь дело практики. И доверия между партнерами.

Лили ее внимательно слушала.

— Что говорит Джеймс по этому поводу? — деловито спросила она.

— Джеймс? — Лили в ужасе распахнула глаза. — Я ему не говорила! Вдруг он обидится?

— Джеймс не обидится, — Алиса махнула рукой на нее. — И даже если обидится, то что? Такие вопросы надо решать. И надо решать в паре. С кем, как не с ним, обсуждать такое важное дело?

— Да, наверное, ты права… просто… Джеймс он всегда такой нежный со мной, такой внимательный. Всегда заботиться, чтобы мне было хорошо и… и мне и правда хорошо! Но… как будто хорошо не до конца, как будто вот еще немного и… — Лили опустила плечи, не зная, как правильно описать свои ощущения. А еще она не знала, как описать то, что порой ей не хватало некой жесткости от Джеймса. Он всегда относился к ней, как к хрустальной, того и глядишь разобьется, а ей временами хотелось, чтобы он вел себя немного грубее.

— И почему ты не говоришь об этом Джеймсу?

— А как я ему скажу? — Лили вытаращила на нее глаза.

— Так и скажи: «Поттер, не расслабляйся, я еще не кончила», — ответила Алиса, пожав плечами. — Конечно, от него тут зависит только половина, но так как ты еще новичок, пусть покажет тебе, что да как.

Лили с сомнением на нее смотрела. Она все равно не представляла, как скажет об этом Джеймсу, она не хотела его расстраивать.

— Не хочешь ему говорить, боишься обидеть, — сказала Алиса, — тогда пробуй сама. Позу сменить или руками помочь…

— Алиса, прекрати, — Лили опять густо покраснела. — Мне неудобно о таком говорить!

— А с кем тебе еще об этом говорить, если с Поттером ты боишься? Вот и потренируешься на мне.

— Это необязательно, — нечленораздельно произнесла Лили.

— Тебе как больше нравится? — Алиса не обратила внимания на ее слова, продолжив напирать с вопросами. — Сверху, снизу, сбоку…

— Не знаю! — воскликнула Лили, чувствуя, как горит лицо.

— В смысле, не знаешь?

— Не знаю, — повторила Лили, стараясь унять колотящееся сердце. — Джеймс всегда решает… ему нравится, когда я… — под конец Лили совсем смутилась, и окончание слов было уже не разобрать.

— Что значит, Джеймс решает? — возмутилась Алиса. — А ты что, не участвуешь в процессе?

— Участвую, но… обычно он руководит. А я… Вдруг я сделаю что-то, что ему не понравится? Или какую-нибудь глупость совершу… повернусь не так или… буду выглядеть, как полная дура! Или вдруг у меня лицо смешное в этот момент!

_…видела бы ты, какое лицо у Джеймса в такие моменты…_

— Лица смешные практически у всех в такой момент!

— Ты-то откуда знаешь? — печально усмехнулась Лили.

— Девочки рассказывали, — ответила Алиса, улыбаясь. — И вообще, Лили, я тебя не узнаю, — Алиса сложила руки на груди, строго на нее посмотрев. — Ты же у нас первая студентка! Откуда такие сомнения в себе? Где твоя уверенность?

— Тут-то по учебнику не научишься! — воскликнула она. — Знала бы я теорию, может, и легче было бы!..

— Кстати! — у Алисы загорелись глаза, и она приблизилась к Лили. — Я на неделе у наших шестикурсниц видела журналы… как раз такого направления. Можешь конфисковать их. Как староста. И изучить вопрос.

— Правда? — заинтересованно спросила Лили, но тут же спохватилась. — Нет… это будет не правильно.

Алиса недовольно фыркнула.

— Пока ты думаешь, что правильно, а что нет, жизнь проходит без оргазмов.

Лили и съязвила бы в ответ, да так покраснела, что рот открыть не решалась.

— Ой! Смотри, кажется, это к тебе! — Алиса встала со стула и направилась к окну, распахивая его и впуская полярную сову внутрь.

— Гизмо! — воскликнула Лили, устремляясь к своей сове. — Привет! Долго же тебя не было, — она ласково погладила сову по пёрышкам, мысленно поблагодарив, что та спасла ее от неловкого разговора.

— Из дома пишут? — спросила Алиса.

Лили ей кивнула, отвязывая письмо от лапки совы.

— Я тогда пойду, — произнесла Алиса, — мне еще чары попрактиковать надо. А ты подумай о журналах, — она ей подмигнула и пошла на выход. — А еще лучше, поговори с Джеймсом! Все-таки, это касается вас двоих и он должен об этом знать.

— Да, наверное, надо, — неуверенно протянула Лили.

Алиса с ней попрощалась и закрыла за собой дверь.

Лили насыпала в небольшую тарелочку хлопьев для своей совы и, сев обратно в кресло, раскрыла письмо.

_«Дорогая наша Лили,_

_Получили твою посылку со сладостями. Все, как и всегда, очень вкусно. Даже Петунья согласилась попробовать шоколадные котелки. И хоть она ничего не сказала, мы видели, что ей понравилось._

_Кстати, о Петунье. Она передает, что изменила свое решение и хочет, чтобы ты тоже присутствовала на семейном ужине, когда придет знакомиться ее молодой человек._

_Надеемся, что Рождество ты встретишь с нами. И может быть, нам удастся наконец-то познакомиться с Джеймсом. Передай ему, что мы будем рады видеть его на каникулах и скажи, что нам не терпится с ним увидеться._

_Как твои дела? Как учеба?_

_Папа передает, чтобы ты не сидела по полночи над учебниками, и больше отдыхала._

_Уже считаем дни до твоего приезда домой._

_Любим и скучаем._

_Петунья, мама и папа»_

Лили свернула письмо и убрала его в тумбочку.

_Все-таки, они заставили Петунью изменить решение…_

Лили понимала, что сестра вряд ли добровольно бы согласилась знакомить ее со своим женихом. Без давления родителей тут явно не обошлось. Лили не могла сказать, что не рада этому. Она все еще не теряла надежду наладить отношения с сестрой. И верила, что как только Петунья найдет свое счастье, она сможет изменить свое отношение к ней. А Лили в свою очередь, сделает все возможное, чтобы понравится ее жениху и быть с ним в хороших отношениях. Может быть, хотя бы через Вернона ей удастся вновь сблизиться с Петуньей. Потому что так не должно быть, чтобы две сестры враждовали.

_…а еще они приглашают Джеймса…_

_Ну, знакомить их с Дурслем точно идея плохая, а вот с родителями можно._

Лили вдруг вспомнила, что Джеймс пригласил ее к себе на каникулы, а она все еще не дала ему ответ.

Только она подумала о нем, в дверь спальни раздался глухой стук, ставший уже привычным. Лили тут же устремилась к двери, на ходу расплываясь в улыбке.

На пороге стоял величественных размеров олень. Лили каждый раз казалось, что она дверь не в коридор открывает, а в сказку, видя его. Но сказка тут же рушилась, когда олень, изворачивая голову и тараща глаза, протискивался в узкий дверной проем, а превратившись в Джеймса нецензурно выражался.

Лили не могла сдержать смех, в очередной раз наблюдая, как благородный олень, совершенно неблагородную корчит морду, пробираясь в комнату.

— Когда-нибудь я точно застряну! — выпалил Джеймс, принимая свой человеческий облик.

Он, без лишний предисловий, тут же обнял ее, увлекая в страстный поцелуй и двигаясь к кровати.

— Подожди, подожди, Джеймс, — Лили, уже лежа под ним, слегка отодвинулась, тяжело дыша. — Какие у нас планы на рождественские каникулы?

— Ты хочешь поговорить об этом прямо сейчас? — спросил Джеймс, вскинув брови. — Этот разговор не подождет минут пятнадцать?

— Пятнадцать? — Лили округлила глаза. — Ну, тогда хотя бы уж минут тридцать!

— Легко!

Джеймс вновь наклонился к ней, продолжая целовать и расстегивать пуговицы на вороте ее платья.

Мысль о том, что ей надо поговорить с Джеймсом на волнующую ее тему, мигом выветрилась из ее головы, стоило ему начать ее целовать. Лили таяла под его поцелуями, полностью растворяясь в его руках.

Джеймс, как и всегда, был очень нежен и внимателен к ней. Он не спеша снял с нее платье и, целуя шею, стал спускаться все ниже, на ходу снимая свои брюки.

Он оставлял дорожку нежных поцелуев на ее ключицах, двигаясь к груди. Но не нежности ей хотелось, не сейчас.

Поддавшись порыву, она смяла его рубашку в кулак и резким движением откинула его на спину, оказавшись сверху. Джеймс отстранился на мгновение, в удивлении произнося ее имя, но окончание его слов затерялись в поцелуе.

Лили вся тряслась от волнения и боролась со своим страхом, дрожащими руками расстегивая его рубашку, сидя на нем.

Она сняла с него рубашку, проведя руками по его плечам и следом оставляя поцелуи.

Ей было страшно и хотелось бросить это, упав на кровать и позволить Джеймсу все сделать самому, как и всегда. Но он, будто почувствовал ее волнение, приподнялся и сжал ее в крепких объятиях, не давая переместиться.

Он прошептал ее имя ей на ушко, заставив ее еще больше дрожать от волнения и желания.

Освободившись от нижнего белья, она слегка приподнялась, рукой помогая ему войти в нее, и вновь опустилась, не сдержав тонкий вздох.

Она несильно надавила ему на плечи, откидывая его на спину. И все так же сидя на нем, не сводила с него горящего взгляда. Вначале несмело, но с каждым разом все более уверенно двигаясь.

Задавая темп и направление его рукам, которые беспрекословно ее слушались и скользили по ее телу. Все сильнее вжимаясь в него бедрами, прогибаясь и позволяя ему проникать все глубже. Ускоряясь и не сдерживая стоны, рвущиеся из груди. Ощущая его горячее дыхание на своей коже, и слушая его тяжелые вздохи. Чувствуя, как горит кожа от его прикосновений, и как через кончики пальцев начинают пускать ток.

Все тело словно сжалось в один маленький комок, в следующую секунду взорвавшись на тысячу атомов. Ей казалось, ее не существует в этот момент. Хриплый вздох застрял в горле. Время остановилось.

Она грелась под нежными взглядами Джеймса, глаза которого отливали мягкой карамелью.

— Джеймс… — у нее не было сил даже говорить. Хотелось остаться в этом мгновении еще на долгие-долгие дни.

— Лили, — он, едва касаясь, кончиками пальцев водил по ее телу, мягко обводя все изгибы тела и вызывая легкую дрожь. — Ты сегодня была… не такой, как всегда.

Лили чувствовала, как у нее начинают краснеть щеки. Джеймс это тоже заметил.

— Я имею в виду, ты была… потрясающей! — выпалил он.

— Да, просто… мне хотелось попробовать, — неуверенно начала она, — по-другому…

— Ну, эксперименты у нас только поощряются, — улыбнулся Джеймс. — Хотя мне казалось, что тебе нравилось и так.

— Мне нравилось! — подтвердила Лили. — Но…

— Но? — улыбка с его лица стала медленно сползать.

Лили приоткрыла рот, не в состоянии подобрать нужных слов, и жалея, что вообще начала этот разговор.

— Но, что, Лили? — вновь спросил Джеймс, заметно волнуясь. — Тебе не нравилось?

— Нет, нравилось! Мне все безумно нравилось, но…

— Но, что, черт возьми? — Джеймс начал злиться. Он сел на кровати, надев очки и уставившись на нее. — Тебе нравилось, но не всё?

— Нет, нет, мне всё нравилось, — торопливо сказала она, — я никогда ничего подобного не испытывала раньше. Мне было приятно, и хорошо, но…

— Ты не кончала? — прервал он ее.

— Ох…

Лили закрыла пунцовое лицо ладонями, сгорая со стыда. Ей подобные мысли даже в голове было неловко озвучивать, не то что говорить об этом вслух.

— Да или нет? — спросил он, отнимая руки от ее лица.

— Я не знаю, может быть…

— Если не знаешь, значит, нет! — резко сказал он. — Почему ты мне сразу об этом не сказала?!

У нее бешено колотилось сердце. Лили уже сто раз пожалела, что подняла эту тему, видя расстроенное лицо Джеймса, и не представляла, что сейчас делать и говорить.

— Я боялась, ты расстроишься, — тихо сказала она.

— Конечно, расстроюсь! Но еще больше расстраивает то, что ты не сказала об этом сразу!..

— Я не знала, как это сказать, — перебила она его, чуть повысив голос. — Мне же и так было безумно хорошо. Хорошо с тобой!

— Лили, о таком надо говорить!

— Понимаешь, я все время боялась, — сбивчиво говорила она, — и стеснялась… говорить о таком… или пробовать что-то. Я не хотела показаться смешной и глупой…

У нее внутри все дрожало от волнения. Но его злость и расстройство на лице уже стали пропадать, и она чуть осмелела.

— Лили…

— Нет, подожди, — прервала она его, и продолжила: — У меня же опыта никакого нет, я не знаю, что тебе нравится. Я даже не знаю, что мне нравится. Этому ведь не научишься в книгах. И…

— Разумеется, надо пробовать! Лили, ты ведь знаешь, теория это одно, но без практики никуда! И так во всем. И кстати, ты удивишься, но этому можно научиться в книгах, — усмехнулся Джеймс, но тут же вновь стал серьезным. — Лили, ты слишком ответственно подходишь к вопросу. Секс это такое дело, где наоборот не надо думать. Отключай голову и делай что твоей душе угодно, что твое тело просит.

Лили на него взволнованно смотрела. Джеймс уже полностью расслабился, придвигаясь к ней ближе.

— А насчет опыта, — Джеймс хитро улыбнулся, прижимаясь к ней, — у нас с тобой впереди столько времени. Целая вечность. И я тебе обещаю, мы будет каждый день этому учиться, пока не узнаем все, что тебе нравится… и все, что нравится мне, — он игриво вскинул брови, наклоняясь и целуя ее.

Лили с дрожью во всем теле, прижималась к нему. Для нее стало большим облегчением, что он ее понял и не обиделся.

— Только прошу тебя, Лили, — он оторвался от нее на мгновение, — если тебе что-то не нравится… или что-то не так, сразу об этом говори. Не молчи. Хорошо?

Она усердно закивала головой, думая, что теперь-то уж точно все будет говорить.

— Ну, а теперь, как ты считаешь, — он вновь наклонился к ней, оставляя мокрые поцелуи по линии скул, — нам необходимо повторить материал?

— Безусловно, — Лили довольно улыбнулась, запуская пальцы в его волосы и притягивая к себе, целуя.

Все тело приятно ныло, и было словно оголенный нерв, дергающийся от малейшего прикосновения. Теперь она понимала, каково это — быть на седьмом небе от удовольствия. Хотя ей казалось, что она не просто на седьмом небе, она парит в невесомости, находясь далеко-далеко от земли.

— А вот сейчас можем и про каникулы поговорить, — выдохнул Джеймс, устраиваясь рядом с ней и подперев голову рукой. — Правда, мне казалось, этот вопрос решенный — ты едешь со мной.

Лили еще несколько минут ничего не отвечала, лежа с закрытыми глазами и пытаясь восстановить дыхание. И не желая спускаться обратно на землю.

— Лили, ты тут?

Она кивнула, открывая глаза и поворачиваясь к нему.

— Петунья хочет познакомить нас со своим женихом…

— Она же не хотела, чтобы ты приезжала, — перебил ее Джеймс.

— Она передумала.

— И ты хочешь согласиться на эту подачку? — возмутился Джеймс. — Не пойти бы ей?..

— Джеймс! — Лили строго на него посмотрела, нахмурившись. — Она же моя сестра, я не хочу с ней ссориться лишний раз.

Джеймс недовольно хмыкнул, но никак это не прокомментировал.

— А еще родители хотят познакомиться с тобой, — сказала Лили, улыбнувшись. — И приглашают к нам в гости.

— А вот это мне уже нравится, — Джеймс тут же воодушевился. — Давай тогда так, до Нового года я знакомлюсь с твоими родителями, а после этого ты приедешь ко мне. И останешься до конца каникул.

— Отлично…

— И Рождество! — воскликнул Джеймс. — Рождество тоже со мной встретишь.

— Рождество не смогу, — вздохнула Лили. — В Рождество я буду с родителями.

— Ну и ладно, — проворчал он. — Тогда мы с Бродягой будем его отмечать. Напьемся под елью бутылкой огденского. Будем гулять по Годриковой впадине, и петь Армстронга. Ты еще пожалеешь, что не приехала.

Лили похихикала, не удержавшись.

— Кстати, — всполошилась Лили, вспомнив еще один волнующий момент. — Где Сириус и София? У нас ответственная неделя, а они пропустили важную лекцию профессора МакГонагалл! Как они будут сдавать зачет?

— Им сейчас не до этого, — безмятежно ответил Джеймс. — Они оккупировали Визжащую-хижину и, кажется, не собираются покидать ее до конца семестра.

— Визжащую-хижину? — Лили брезгливо сморщила свой носик.

— Причуды богатых! Кто их поймет…

— Там же холодно… и грязно.

— Эй, эй, вот не надо тут, — Джеймс пригрозил ей пальцем, — мы поддерживаем там чистоту… относительную. Хотя, помощь домовика, конечно, не помешала бы. И у нас там тепло, в прошлом году мы соорудили печку.

Лили на него с сомнением посмотрела, нахмурив брови.

— Все равно…

— С милым рай и в шалаше, — усмехнулся Джеймс.

Лили с ним не согласилась, но ничего говорить не стала. Уж она бы точно не стала жить в Визжащей-хижине. Даже пару дней, даже наведя там генеральную уборку.

— Можем связаться с ними по сквозному зеркалу, спросим, как у них дела, — предложил Джеймс и, не дождавшись ее ответа, тут же полез в карман мантии, валявшейся на полу. — Мы с Сириусом сегодня уже три раза разговаривали.

— Три раза? — улыбнулась Лили. — Ты без него и полдня прожить не можешь?

— Могу, — Джеймс пожал плечами, — но зачем?

Он уже собирался произнести имя друга, как Лили соскочила с кровати.

— Подожди, надо привести себя в порядок, — произнесла она, ища расческу.

— Это не обязательно, — сказал Джеймс с улыбкой на лице, — лично я сомневаюсь, что они вообще одеты. Так что, и нам можно.

Лили все равно расчесала волосы и надела футболку, потребовав, чтобы и Джеймс надел свою рубашку.

— Я готова, — сказала она, садясь рядом с ним. И вдруг произнесла: — А мы им не помешаем?

— Не помешаем, — отмахнулся Джеймс, — к тому же, тебе ведь надо их отчитать за прогул.

Он заклинанием оставил зеркало парить в воздухе, так, чтобы было видно их вдвоем, и произнес имя Сириуса.

Их отражение из зеркала пропало и, через несколько мгновений возни, появилось лицо Сириуса.

— Смотри-ка, одет, — усмехнулся Джеймс, увидев друга.

— Привет, Джеймс, — Сириус перевел взгляд с него на Лили и улыбнулся еще шире. — Цветочек.

— Привет, Сириус, — поздоровалась Лили. — А где София?

Сириус подвинул немного зеркало, показав лицо Софии.

— Привет, Поттеры, — София села ближе к Сириусу.

Джеймс расплылся в довольной улыбке, услышав обращение.

— Чем занимаетесь? — спросил Джеймс.

— Играем в карты, — ответил Сириус, — на желания.

— Кто выигрывает?

— Пока что, 1:1, — сказал Сириус. — И всю следующую неделю Бланк будет ходить с распущенными волосами.

— А ты что будешь делать всю следующую неделю? — поинтересовался Джеймс.

— Боюсь, нежные уши Цветочка не готовы это услышать.

Лили тут же покраснела и недовольно поджала губы. София ткнула Сириуса в бок, который вместо того чтобы возмутиться, поцеловал ее в щечку.

— А вы чем занимаетесь? — спросила София.

— У нас было… практическое занятие, — ответил Джеймс, рука которого тут же взлетела к волосам.

Лили, видя в какой вульгарной улыбке расплывается Сириус, и чувствуя, как горят ее щеки, поспешила перевести тему.

— Почему вас не было на занятиях? — строгим тоном спросила она. — У нас важная зачетная неделя. Софии, конечно, я не могу приказывать, но ты, Сириус, должен быть на уроках.

— Ну, вообще-то, мне ты тоже не можешь приказывать, — заметил Сириус.

— Могу, я твоя староста, — сказала Лили и добавила: — Могу и баллы снять.

— Ох, Эванс, — поморщился Сириус, — седьмой год уже идет, а ты все думаешь, что на эти баллы кому-то не плевать, кроме старост.

Таким заявлением Лили была возмущена до глубины души.

— Что тогда скажешь насчет отработки? Котлы давно не драил? — спросил у него Джеймс, улыбаясь. Лили посмотрела на него влюбленным взглядом, безмолвно поблагодарив за поддержку.

— Если отработка, то только с Бланк, — Сириус опять повернулся к Софии, поцеловав ее в кончик носа.

— А я обойдусь без чистки котлов, — сказала она. — Без меня, пожалуйста.

— Сириус, ты и сам правила нарушаешь, еще и Софию подбиваешь на это, — произнесла Лили, укоризненно на него посмотрев. — Ей надо учиться. Как и тебе. А ты плохо влияешь на нее.

— Между прочим, это она предложила прогулять уроки, заманив меня в Визжащую-хижину! — воскликнул он. — Возмутительно! Меня оклеветали!

Пришел черед Софии целовать Сириуса, который разве что не растекся от удовольствия и поцеловал ее в ответ.

— И вообще, кто бы говорил о правилах, — сказал Сириус, вновь поворачиваясь к Джеймсу и Лили. — Школьная староста привела парня к себе в спальню после отбоя.

— Безобразие! — София театрально округлила глаза, прикрыв рот ладошкой.

— В школе цветет разврат! — добавил Сириус.

— Куда смотрит администрация?! — поддакнула София.

Они громко рассмеялись. Их тут же и Джеймс подхватил, посмотрев на хмурую Лили.

— Нет, ну правда, смешно, — сказал он, — да и не нам их отчитывать.

Лили, в целом, была с ним согласна. Но она никак не могла избавиться от привычки следить за порядком и держать контроль над ситуацией.

_…да и Сириус такой счастливый._

У Лили даже на сердце потеплело, глядя на Сириуса, который не спускал с Софии взгляда, полного обожания, и постоянно ее то целовал, то волосы поправлял, то обнимал.

_Пусть лучше счастливый с Софией в Визжащей-хижине сидит, чем с Джеймсом уроки срывает и другим учиться мешает._

— Мы завтра придем, — сказала София, вырываясь из объятий Сириуса, который успел повалить ее на диван. — У меня первым уроком Руны, а их я не пропускаю.

Лили удовлетворенно кивнула, договорившись с ней встретиться перед занятием и пойти вместе.

— Ты спать к себе вернешься? — спросил Джеймс у Сириуса.

— Нет, — ответил он.

— Да, — одновременно с ним ответила София.

София и Сириус переглянулись, что-то решая одними лишь взглядами.

— Приду, — недовольно сказал Сириус, повернувшись к Джеймсу, — но позднее.

Джеймс понимающе усмехнулся.

— Тогда, еще увидимся!

Джеймс попрощался с ними, убрал зеркало и повернулся к Лили.

— Ну, что? — спросил он, взяв ее ручку, покрывая поцелуями от самой ладошки и до плеча.

— Что? — тонким голоском спросила Лили, покрываясь мурашками от его прикосновений.

— Продолжим нашу практику? — спросил Джеймс, наваливаясь на нее всем телом и переходя с поцелуями на ее лицо и губы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Лили сидела в темной гостиной. Час уже был поздний, и в помещении никого кроме нее не было.  
> Она перелистывала одну страницу за другой, и каждый раз сердце замирало от открывшихся картин. Лили не знала, что пылает сильнее: ее лицо, огонь в камине или низ ее живота.   
> Она расстегнула ворот рубашки, расслабив галстук. Слишком душно. Слишком жарко.  
> Лили перелистнула очередную страницу, замерев и приоткрыв рот. Разворот пестрил яркими картинками. Картинками со слишком подробной анатомией, чересчур выраженными эмоциями. Ей казалось, сердце сейчас из груди выпрыгнет. В горле пересохло, живот болезненно скрутило.  
> \- Мерлинова борода, - протянул голос над самым ухом.  
> Лили подскочила, с грохотом опрокинув рядом стоящий стул.  
> \- Сириус! – воскликнула она, хватаясь за сердце.  
> \- Порно-журнал, Эванс? – Сириус расплылся в своей гадкой ухмылке.  
> \- Это не мое! – выпалила она.  
> Лили бросила журнал в огонь, думая, что и сама бы туда не прочь отправиться, лишь бы не находиться под прицелом насмешливого взгляда Блэка.  
> \- Дурак! – крикнула она ему, и полетела в женские спальни, под смех Сириуса.  
> \- Если нужна специальная литература, только скажи, - крикнул он ей вдогонку, прежде чем она захлопнула дверь в свою спальню.


	73. Ни минуты покоя

_**Сириус Блэк** _

— Все, я больше играть с тобой не буду, — Бланк бросила свои карты, скорчив недовольное лицо. — Сегодня. Больше не буду.

Сириус довольно усмехнулся. Они сыграли всего пять партий, четыре из которых она проиграла. И на свою последнюю победу у него было заготовлено большое желание.

— Ну, говори, — произнесла она, падая на диван и устраиваясь головой у него на коленях, — что будешь загадывать на этот раз?

Сириус выдержал театральную паузу, запустив пальцы в ее волосы и не спеша перебирая пряди.

— В моей сумке кое-что лежит, я хочу, чтобы ты это надела, — сказал Сириус, не отрывая от нее взгляда, полного предвкушения.

— И что же там? — Бланк поднялась обратно, с интересом на него взглянув. — Какой-нибудь развратный костюм? — предположила она, вставая с дивана.

— Не совсем, — ответил Сириус, наблюдая, как она подходит к его сумке и берет из нее единственную вещь.

Бланк достала красную футболку с черно-золотой надписью, тут же поменявшись в лице.

— С ума сошел? Я ни за что это не надену!

— Ты проиграла, и ты ее наденешь, — самодовольно произнес Сириус. — Но не сейчас, а завтра. Хотя, конечно, можешь носить ее хоть круглые сутки, я не против.

Бланк опустила футболку, взглянув на него.

— Хочешь показать всем, что я твоя собственность?

— Именно так, — кивнул Сириус.

— Хорошо, — сказала она, прищурившись и усмехнувшись. — Как тогда показать мне, что ты моя собственность?

Она подошла обратно к нему, садясь верхом на колени. Его руки тут же оказались на ее бедрах, прижимая к себе вплотную, и двигаясь выше по талии.

— Тебе нужны подсказки? — спросил он, притягивая ее к себе и проводя носом по ее шее, вдыхая аромат.

— Нет, не нужны, — ответила Бланк и переместилась на диван. — Играем еще раз.

— Ты минуту назад сказала, что больше не будешь, — произнес Сириус, нехотя отпуская ее со своих колен.

— Я передумала, — она расплылась в довольной улыбке, не предвещающей ничего хорошего. — Мне нужна победа, добровольно ты это не сделаешь, — добавила она, раздавая карты.

У Сириуса в груди закралось нехорошее предчувствие, но сыграть еще партию согласился. В своей победе он не сомневался — удача сегодня была на его стороне.

— Ты мухлевала! — воскликнул Сириус, когда она одержала победу.

— Честно играют только дураки! — назидательно ответила она ему.

Сириус лишь недовольно выругался. Он и сам постоянно мухлевал, и в целом, был с ней согласен.

— Ладно, что ты там придумала? — проворчал он. В принципе, если надо будет всем показать, что он принадлежит ей, он не против. Это даже приносило ему некое извращенное удовольствие, до этого момента неизведанное.

Она подошла к своей сумке и что-то достала оттуда, спрятав за спиной.

— Закрой глаза, — ее голос дрожал от предвкушения, а на губах была самая хитрая на свете улыбка.

Сириус послушно опустил веки.

Он слышал ее легкие шаги, и чувствовал, как она вновь села к нему на колени. И как что-то надевает ему на шею. Догадка, что это может быть, повергла его в шок и панический ужас.

Он распахнул глаза, опуская взгляд вниз.

— Я никогда это не надену! — прокричал он, срывая слизеринский галстук со своей шеи.

— Ты проиграл, и ты это наденешь, — сказала она тоном, не терпящим возражений.

Сириус смотрел на нее во все глаза, сжимая ненавистный галстук в руке.

— Можем поступить так, — сказала она, нацепив безразличную маску на лицо. — Я не буду надевать твою футболку, ты не будешь надевать галстук.

Сириус ей ничего не отвечал, зло сверкая глазами. Над футболкой он работал пару часов, создавая на ней рисунок и заколдовывая буквы. И он с ненормальным предвкушением ожидал момента, когда она ее наденет и появится у всех на виду.

Он поднял в руке зеленый галстук, с нескрываемым отвращением взглянув на него, и перевел взгляд на Бланк, которая ожидала его ответа, не спуская с него горящего взгляда.

— Змея подколодная, — прошипел он. — Хорошо, завтра я его надену.

— Вот и договорились!

Она прижалась к нему губами, тут же увлекая в горячий поцелуй, руками спускаясь к замку на брюках.

— Ты не представляешь, что мне стоило уговорить Шляпу не отправлять меня на Слизерин, — произнес Сириус, через слово прерываясь на поцелуи, — чтобы никогда, никогда не носить зеленый.

— И почему ты так ненавидишь Слизерин? — спросила она, откидывая голову, позволяя целовать свою шею.

— Там учились все мои ненормальные родственнички, — ответил он, не прекращая ее целовать, — все эти фанатики, убийцы и психопаты. Да, впрочем, как и все слизеринцы.

— Не все слизеринцы такие, — сказала она, прерываясь.

— Да, ты — приятное исключение, — Сириус улыбнулся и снова продолжил ее целовать.

— У нас много нормальных студентов.

— «У нас»? — усмехнулся Сириус.

— Да, у нас, — подтвердила она, — Слизерин — прекрасный факультет.

— Это в тебе говорит твоя феноменальная вредность, специально, чтобы меня позлить.

— Больно надо! — фыркнула она. — И я знаю как минимум двух нормальных Блэков со Слизерина.

— Кого это?

— Альфард Блэк и Регулус.

Сириус тут же отстранился от нее.

— Откуда ты знаешь дядю?

— Я же говорила, что помогала Регси… Регулусу дневники твоего дяди переводить.

Сириус в один момент весь напрягся.

— Как ты его назвала? — он скинул ее со своих колен, уложив на диван и нависнув сверху.

— Регулус…

— Регси? Вы с ним придумали друг для друга славные прозвища? Очень мило, — угрожающим тоном произнес он. — Я смотрю, у вас очень близкие отношения, да?

— Мы всего лишь друзья, Блэк, — ответила она совершенно спокойно, и не поддаваясь на его провокацию. — И Регси — его сокращенное имя.

— Его сокращенное имя — Рег.

— Никто его так не зовет.

— Я его так зову.

— Ну, а я зову его Регси.

Сириус зло пыхтел, не сводя с нее взгляда.

— Мерлин, Блэк, — взмолилась она. — Мы целых два дня не ругались, давай не будем начинать.

— Давай, — выдавил из себя Сириус и наклонился к ней, целуя через силу.

Для него тема брата было слишком больной, а уж если она касалась еще и Бланк, то и подавно. Как бы она не твердила, что не испытывает никаких чувств к Регулусу, как бы не убеждала, что они с ним всего лишь друзья, Сириус всем нутром ощущал некий подвох.

У Сириуса в памяти вдруг всплыл разговор с братом, когда тот рассказал о поцелуе. Для Сириуса это были самые страшные моменты жизни, которые он бы никогда не хотел повторить. В тот момент ему казалось, словно мир на глазах разрушился.

И хоть Регулус сказал ему, что все это его злая шутка, Сириус решил посмотреть, как Бланк на нее отреагирует. Он отстранился от нее и произнес:

— Рег мне рассказал о вашем поцелуе.

Бланк округлила глаза и, не дыша, уставилась на него.

— Р-рассказал?.. — переспросила она сиплым голосом.

Сириус уже хотел рассмеяться в ответ, сказав, что брат так над ним жестоко пошутил, но увидев ее реакцию, почувствовал жжение в груди, которое тут же разнеслось по всему телу, затмив здравый смысл.

— В смысле, «рассказал?»? — передразнил он ее, и резко сел на диване. — В смысле, «РАССКАЗАЛ?»? — Сириус вскочил на ноги, уставившись на нее. — Хочешь сказать, вы целовались?!

Бланк выглядела растерянной и испуганной. Она тоже поднялась.

— Так он рассказал или нет? — спросила она.

Сириус рассмеялся, по хищному скаля зубы.

— Он сказал, что вы целовались, но потом признался, что он пошутил, — процедил Сириус. — И я сейчас просто хотел разыграть тебя, посмотреть на твою реакцию. Но выходит, что это, все-таки, правда.

— Мерлин, — Бланк закрыла лицо руками, что-то вполголоса говоря на французском.

— Я его убью, — прошипел Сириус, застегивая брюки и ища глазами рубашку. — Убью.

Разум полностью перекрыл слепящий гнев. Он и в страшном сне не мог представить, чтобы Регулус целовал Бланк. Не мог представить, чтобы его руки касались ее, что его губы прикасались к ее коже, к ее губам.

— Стой, Блэк, что ты делаешь?! — она тут же кинулась к нему, не пуская.

— Я его убью… как он посмел?!

Сириус легко отодвинул ее, направившись к выходу, на ходу надевая рубашку и куртку. Бланк сразу метнулась ему наперерез, прижавшись спиной к выходу и не пуская его.

— Это я его поцеловала, а не он меня! — выкрикнула она.

— Что ты сказала? — спросил Сириус, с пеленой ярости на глазах.

— Это я его поцеловала! Он тут вообще не причем!

Сириус молча таращился на нее, не веря.

— Ты его поцеловала? То есть, это была твоя инициатива? Это не он зажал тебя в темном углу, обездвижил, наложил заклинание немоты, наложил Империус, или сделал еще какую-нибудь подлость, и поцеловал тебя?

— Мерлин, конечно же, нет! — воскликнула она.

— Как ты могла так поступить? — звенящим шепотом спросил он. — Как могла поцеловать его?.. черт, он же мой брат, Бланк! — Сириус перешел на крик, в отчаянии пнув рядом стоящий стул.

— Я хотела забыть о тебе… хотя бы на мгновение, хотя бы на минуту, — едва слышно сказала она.

— Забыть?..

— Черт возьми, Блэк, ты постоянно девок целовал и зажимал по всем углам! Как ты вообще можешь мне что-то предъявлять?!

— Это две. Совершенно. Разные. Вещи, — раздельно проговорил он, с каждым словом подходя к ней все ближе.

— Да ни черта!

— Нет, Бланк, я целовал всех этих девок без желания и удовольствия, и делал это только для того, чтобы тебя позлить. А ты целовалась с моим братом, потому что тебе этого хотелось!

— Чтобы позлить меня? — она даже раскрыла рот от возмущения. — И ты считаешь, что тебя это полностью оправдывает?! Бедный, несчастный, перецеловал кучу девок и все это без всякого желания! — Бланк говорила писклявым, неприятным голосом, явно пародируя его.

— Так и было! И не надо тут спектакль разыгрывать! — прокричал он. — Зато ты у нас Рега целовала с удовольствием и желанием, да? И как, понравилось тебе? Хорошо мой брат целуется?

— О да, целуется Регулус превосходно, этого у него не отнять, — произнесла она, с маниакальным блеском в глазах глядя на него. — Его девушке очень повезет.

Сириус не верил в услышанное. Внутри все клокотало от ярости и желания разорвать их двоих на кусочки.

— И когда он только так целоваться научился? — притворно задумалась она. — Вроде все за книжками сидит. Или у вас это врожденный талант?

— Не зли меня, дорогая.

— Не злить тебя?! А ты не зли меня! — воскликнула она, глядя на него пылающим взглядом. — Сколько можно, Блэк? Хватит уже ревновать, ты же знаешь, что мне никто не нужен кроме тебя…

— Не мешало бы повторять это почаще! — крикнул Сириус, все еще находясь вне себя от гнева.

Бланк устало прикрыла глаза, проклиная его вполголоса.

— Оставь в покое Регулуса, он ни в чем не виноват, — произнесла она, умоляюще глядя ему в глаза.

Она сделала шаг, что их разделял, обвивая его руками за талию.

— Признай, мы оба наделали глупостей, но давай уже забудем об этом.

Сириус молча на нее смотрел, не в силах сопротивляться под ее взглядом. И все равно оставался при мнении, что ее поцелуй с его братом не идет ни в какое сравнение с его поцелуями с какими-то безликими девицами.

— Сейчас же все так хорошо, — сказала она, приподнимаясь на носочках и оставляя поцелуи вблизи губ.

— Мне невыносима мысль, что к тебе кто-то прикасался, — раздраженно произнес он. — И в особенности, если это был Рег.

— Это не он ко мне прикасался, а я к нему, — сказала она.

— Он это подстроил! — выпалил Сириус.

— Подстроил?..

Сириус закрыл глаза, запуская пальцы в волосы и ругаясь. Он не знал, как выразить то, что его так волновало. Он знал, что брат великолепный манипулятор и может превосходно играть на чувствах других, прикидываясь при этом жертвой. Но не знал, как объяснить это Бланк и при этом не выглядеть идиотом.

— Он что-то задумал, — произнес Сириус то, что так давно его беспокоило. — Ему что-то нужно от тебя…

Сириус сам не знал, что конкретно его беспокоило. Да, его брат проявлял интерес к ней. Да, он этого не скрывал. Но что-то все равно не давало Сириусу покоя. Что-то без конца грызло его изнутри, все время тревожа. Все взгляды Регулуса, его случайные обрывки фраз беспокоили и напрягали Сириуса, заставляя его постоянно быть настороже.

— У тебя паранойя, Блэк.

Он перевел встревоженный взгляд на Бланк. Ему бы и хотелось с ней согласиться. Ведь он на подсознательном уровне чувствовал, что Регулус не сделает ей ничего плохого. Но на том же подсознательном уровне чувствовал какой-то подвох.

— Я не хочу, чтобы он находился рядом с тобой.

Он видел, как разгорается ее взгляд, и все равно не собирался отступать. Она убрала с него свои руки, отступая на шаг.

— Не хочу, чтобы ты с ним общалась.

— Я буду с ним общаться, — произнесла она. — И ты мне не запретишь.

Они молча смотрели друг на друга, готовые вновь поднять крик и разругаться вусмерть.

Сириус чувствовал, как из него наружу рвется все плохое, все претензии, вся ненависть, требуя все это выплеснуть на Бланк. И видел, как ее так же распирает от переполняемых эмоций.

— Чего ты боишься, Блэк? — спросила она. — Я завтра появлюсь в школе с клеймом, что я, буквально, твоя. Думаешь, кто-то захочет после такого оспорить это? Думаешь, кто-то вообще заговорит со мной после этого? — усмехнулась она.

Футболка для него была лишь небольшим поводом развлечься. Но сейчас он по-другому взглянул на ситуацию. Ему и правда требовалось показать всем, что она принадлежит только ему. И в первую очередь, показать это Регулусу. И сделать это был только один способ.

— Хорошо, — произнес Сириус, соглашаясь.

— Хорошо? — переспросила Бланк, не понимая о чем речь.

— Да, забудем об этом, — сказал Сириус, заранее зная, что он до конца своих дней не забудет о том, что она целовала его брата.

Бланк с подозрением на него смотрела.

— Что ты задумал?

— Ничего, — Сириус пожал плечами, приняв самый безобидный вид. — Ведь ты совершенно права, завтра все увидят, что ты моя.

Бланк нахмурилась еще сильнее.

— Я все вижу, Блэк. Признайся лучше сейчас.

Сириус усмехнулся, подходя к ней и обнимая.

— Не в чем признаваться, Бланк, — он наклонился к ней, поцеловав. — Тебе совершенно не о чем беспокоиться.

— Когда ты так говоришь, — сказала она, уворачиваясь от его губ, — я начинаю беспокоиться куда сильнее.

Сириус несильно потянул ее за волосы, откидывая голову назад и оставляя горячие поцелуи на ее шее, чувствуя, как она постепенно начинает расслабляться и дрожать.

— Это… запрещенный прием, Блэк.

Он коротко улыбнулся, не прекращая ее целовать и на ходу снимая с нее рубашку.

Они стояли возле гостиной Слизерина, обнимаясь, целуясь, и не в состоянии распрощаться. Сириус так привык за последние пару суток, что она всегда рядом, что сейчас не хотел расставаться с ней и на несколько часов. Прощальные слова уже были сказаны с десяток раз, но он никак не мог выпустить ее из своих объятий.

— Ну, все, Блэк, мы увидимся уже совсем скоро, — сказала она, в очередной — последний — раз его поцеловав.

— Может, переедем в Выручай-комнату? — предложил Сириус. — Хотя бы на эту неделю, а там уже каникулы…

— Если мы будем круглые сутки рядом, однажды мы не выдержим и покалечим друг друга, — ответила она, улыбнувшись.

— Тоже правда, — вздохнул Сириус, думая, что им не помешает недолгая разлука.

— До завтра, — она снова поцеловала его. — И не забудь о галстуке.

— О нем забудешь, — недовольно произнес Сириус.

Она выпуталась из его объятий. Сириус проследил, как за ней закрылся проход в ее гостиную и пошел к себе.

Он за несколько футов услышал шаги за поворотом. Он мог свернуть в потайной проход, но не сделал этого. Сириус знал, кого он увидит. Некоторых людей он давно научился различать по запаху и по шагам, а сделать это в пустом замке было проще простого.

Едва вывернув из-за поворота, ему навстречу попался Регулус, который и глазом не моргнул, увидев брата.

Сириус прошел мимо него, сдерживаясь из последних сил и не представляя, что стоило брату пройти мимо, никак не отреагировав.

— Разве хорошие мальчики не должны быть в постели в такой час? — спросил Сириус, остановившись и разворачиваясь. Регулус тоже замер, словно только и ждал от него вопроса.

— У меня был обход, — ответил Регулус, так же развернувшись. — Но ты, разумеется, о таком не знаешь. Это исключительно обязанность старост.

Сириус негромко рассмеялся. Его всегда забавляло, с какой гордостью брат относился к своему назначению старостой.

— А ты что тут забыл? — спросил Регулус. — Снова ищешь неприятности?

— Ходил провожать Бланк, — приторно-сладким голосом произнес Сириус, с удовольствием глядя на выражение глаз Регулуса.

Его брат как никто другой умел скрывать все свои эмоции. Ни один мускул на лице не дрогнул. Только вот по глазам все равно все видно. Сириус еще в детстве научился все различать по его глазам.

— Мы снова вместе, — добавил Сириус, — если вдруг тебе интересно.

— Это ненадолго, — ответил Регулус, приподняв подбородок.

Сириус вмиг обозлился.

— Все еще тешишь себя какими-то мечтами? — усмехнулся он. — Получил один поцелуй, вот и радуйся, с тебя достаточно будет.

Регулус ему ничего не ответил, и лишь слегка приподнял уголки губ в полуулыбке, что разозлило Сириуса еще больше.

— Что тебе от нее нужно? — выпалил Сириус.

— А что от нее нужно тебе? — спокойно спросил Регулус. — Ты, Сириус, ничего кроме страданий дать ей не способен.

Он стал медленно подходить к Сириусу, не сводя с него ледяного взгляда.

— Ты знаешь, она очень страдала, пока ты по всему замку с другими развлекался, — произнес Регулус. — Больно было смотреть на нее.

— Думаешь, я не страдал? — прошипел Сириус, вспоминая, что их ссора с Бланк, после которой все разрушилось, как раз таки из-за Регулуса и произошла.

Регулус снисходительно улыбнулся.

— Полагаю, общество девушек скрашивало твое «страдание».

Сириус не спускал с него злого взгляда.

— Мы оба знаем, Сириус, что тебе вскоре надоест с ней… что бы ты там с ней ни делал, — произнес Регулус, с некоторым превосходством посмотрев на него.

— А что, если нет? — перебил его Сириус. — Что, если не надоест? Тебе-то откуда это знать?

Регулус на него внимательно посмотрел, слегка склонив голову.

— Такой уж ты человек, — сказал он, слегка усмехнувшись. — Непостоянный. В своих увлечениях.

— И что ты думаешь? Что она будет с тобой? — резко спросил Сириус. — Думаешь, она согласится быть с Пожирателем? С будущим убийцей? Да она же ненавидит все это. Если ты думаешь, что она будет с фанатиком этого психопата и с человеком, который преклоняется перед темными искусствами, то ты ее ни черта не знаешь.

— Я знаю ее больше твоего, уж поверь.

Сириус рассмеялся на такое заявление.

— Ну, конечно.

— И, кстати, она знает, что я поддерживаю Темного Лорда, и совершенно адекватно на это реагирует, — произнес Регулус, с явным удовольствием на лице.

— Потому что она верит, что ты еще одумаешься! — выкрикнул Сириус. — Поверь, Рег, как только ты примешь Метку, она к тебе и на шаг не подойдет. Как и я, — добавил он, чуть погодя.

— Ну, до этого момента у меня еще есть время, — он опять растянул губы в легкой улыбке. — А там она может и передумает. Как знать.

Сириус вновь рассмеялся, с ледяной ненавистью в глазах глядя на брата. Он никак не мог понять его уверенность, что Бланк предпочтет его.

— Она не передумает, — сказал Сириус. — Она никогда не будет с убийцей.

— Я и не собираюсь становиться убийцей, — Регулус брезгливо поморщился, словно брат сказал какую-то глупость. — Видишь ли, Сириус, я не ты, и я привык пользоваться своим умом. И Темному Лорду я буду куда более полезен в его научных исследованиях, чем в убийствах грязнокровок и предателей. Эта неблагодарная работа для менее одаренных.

— Что ты несешь? Ты себя вообще слышишь?! — Сириус поражало, с каким равнодушием брат говорит об убийствах, с каким трепетом произносит имя Волан-де-Морта.

— Так что, Сириус, — проигнорировав его вопрос, произнес Регулус, — София со мной будет не только счастлива, но и в полной безопасности.

Сириус на мгновение даже успел забыть, что они говорили о Бланк, так его поразило выражение лица брата, говорящего о Темном Лорде, и сейчас растерялся.

— И еще раз повторю, — сказал Регулус, — ты можешь с ней развлекаться. Пока что. Я подожду.

— Что ты от нее хочешь? — опять повторил Сириус.

— Я всего лишь хочу быть с ней, — просто ответил Регулус, пожав плечами. — Я знаю, как сделать ее счастливой…

Каждое его слово заставляло Сириуса все больше напрягаться.

— Это тебя интересует только… как бы удовлетворить свои физические потребности, — произнес Регулус, с отвращением оглядев Сириуса. — Тебе же безразлична ее душа…

— Безразлична ее душа? — насмешливо переспросил Сириус.

— Да, безразлична, — уверенно повторил он. — Ты ее используешь лишь для своих утех, словно вещь. Тебе все равно, что творится у нее внутри, иначе бы ты с ней так не поступал.

Сириус хотел уже возмутиться, но Регулус вновь заговорил, с жесткостью выделяя каждое слово.

— Ты о ней ничего не знаешь. Ничего не знаешь о ее привычках, о том, что она любит, что не любит, — его взгляд вновь пропитался отвращением к Сириусу. — Тебя волнует только одно. Ты не знаешь, о чем она мечтает. О чем думает, только проснувшись…

— Я знаю о ней такое, о чем ты, Рег, никогда, никогда не узнаешь, — усмехнулся Сириус. — Все эти ее мечты, привычки… у меня еще будет время узнать. Зато ты, Рег, ты никогда не узнаешь, что она предпочитает быть сверху, — Сириус закусил губу, многозначительно приподняв брови.

Видя реакцию брата, он оскалился, наслаждаясь этим мгновением.

— Или на что она готова за поцелуи в шею, — Сириус прикрыл глаза, вспоминая, и всем своим видом показывая, чего он был удостоен всего лишь какими-то поцелуями в шею. — О, она готова на многое.

Сириус вздохнул полной грудью, стараясь выразить все свои чувства.

— А с каким желанием она отдается мне, — сказал он, открывая глаза и глядя на брата с ненормальным блеском в глазах, — так, словно завтра уже никогда не наступит. Каждый раз, как в последний. Вот за что я ее обожаю, она это дело любит не меньше моего, — добавил Сириус, подходя к нему ближе. — Но ты этого, конечно же, никогда не узнаешь.

Сириус видел, как рука Регулуса дернулась по направлению к палочке, но он так и не достал ее. Сириус свою тоже не доставал, нападать на брата он не собирался, и знал, что пока он безоружен, Регулус на него не нападет.

— Ты все мечтаешь о ней, — медленно протянул Сириус, — но каково тебе будет целовать ее, зная, что до этого целовал ее я? — Сириус расплылся в улыбке, вскинув брови. — А я ее где только не целовал. По каким только местам не прошелся мой язык, — он вновь прикрыл глаза, показательно облизав губы. — Вряд ли на ее теле можно найти хоть дюйм, которого я не касался своими губами.

— Наслаждайся, пока можешь. Недолго осталось, — ледяным тоном произнес Регулус, резко развернулся, взмахнув мантией, и ушел, направляясь в свою гостиную.

— Она никогда не будет твоей! — крикнул Сириус вдогонку.

Регулус остановился на мгновение, и, слегка повернув голову, произнес:

— Она уже была моей, пока ты развлекался с другими. И думаю, это не в последний раз.

Полночи Сириус проворочался в кровати в попытках уснуть. Из головы никак не шел разговор с братом. Его напрягала и нервировала уверенность Регулуса, что Бланк, в конце концов, выберет его. Это селило в нем сомнения, которые перерастали в злость и раздражение.

Он не понимал, почему Регулус так хочет быть с ней. Но это только подтверждало его волнения, что брат что-то задумал относительно нее. Он не верил, что тот испытывает к ней хоть какие-то чувства. А что еще ему может быть нужно, он не знал. Это его бесило. Сириусу хотелось встать и отправиться за Бланк, забрать ее из подземелий и ни на шаг не отпускать от себя, чтобы Регулус даже возможности не имел остаться с ней наедине.

Бесило и то, что Бланк слепо доверяла Регулусу, думая, что тот не способен ни на что плохое. Сириуса без конца терзали сомнения и неуверенность, что Бланк и правда может однажды уйти к брату. Хотя он и не видел ни одной причины для этого, да и знал ее отношение к себе, чувствовал, что он ей не безразличен. И все равно ему не хватало уверенности, не хватало гарантий от нее, что она никуда не уйдет. Он понимал, как глупо звучат его страхи. И у него даже проскользнула безумная мысль — потребовать с нее Непреложный обет. Хотя Бланк его бы на смех подняла с этим и ни за что бы на такое не пошла.

Сириусу потребовалось полночи, чтобы понять, что брат просто-напросто играет на его чувствах. Регулусу удалось добиться хотя бы того, что он заставил Сириуса без конца сомневаться, и поселил страх в его голове. Сириус осознал, что он уже был близок к тому, чтобы отправиться к Бланк с очередной порцией выяснения отношений. Понимал, что они опять бы разругались. А Регулусу только это и надо — выставить его подлецом, пока он, весь из себя хороший, будет рядом с ней, поддерживать ее и утешать.

Засыпал он с мыслью о том, что он станет для Бланк самым лучшим, таким, что у нее даже мысли не возникнет променять его на кого-то. И тем более, на его брата.

***

— Приятно видеть тебя на завтраке, Сириус, — сказал Ремус, увидев его и Джеймса, садящихся за стол.

У них первым уроком было окно, а в такие дни Сириус всегда позволял себе поспать подольше, пропуская завтрак.

— Хочу увидеть Бланк, — ответил Сириус, поглядывая на вход в Большой зал. — Она должна надеть одну вещь.

В тот же момент он увидел ее, появившуюся в дверях. Сириус только сейчас вспомнил, что должен сидеть в слизеринском галстуке. Тихо матерясь, он полез в сумку, ища ненавистный галстук. Вытащив его, он небрежно завязал его на шее.

— Мерлин, Сириус, что это?! — воскликнул Джеймс, театрально скривив на лице гримасу отвращения.

— Да сам знаю! — поморщился Сириус. — Я проиграл. Целый день придется носить эту дрянь.

— Кажется, на кого-то нацепили ошейник и поводок, — произнес Северус, глядя на его галстук.

— Вообще, ничего не говори, — проворчал Сириус. — Но! Бланк тоже кое-что пришлось надеть!

Сириус отклонился назад, чтобы посмотреть на Бланк в его футболке. Она шла в наглухо застегнутой мантии. Сириус достал палочку и одним движением распахнул все застежки на ее мантии, удовлетворившись, что футболку она, все-таки, надела.

— Что там у нее написано? — спросил Джеймс, щуря глаза.

Ремус вытянул шею и зачитал:

— «Мой парень — звезда, и имя ему — Сириус».

Сириус расплылся в глупой улыбке, слушая это.

— Весьма недурно, — прокомментировал Джеймс.

— Вы таким способом сообщаете всем, что встречаетесь? — поинтересовался Северус.

Сириус неопределенно пожал плечами и поднялся со скамейки, с каждой секундой улыбаясь все шире.

Он вышел в проход между столами и широкими шагами направился ей навстречу. Бланк постепенно стала замедлять ход, замечая его решительный шаг, и с непониманием глядя на его до безобразия довольный вид.

Не сбавляя шага, он подошел к ней вплотную, заключая в крепкие объятия и целуя со всем пылом и жаром.

— Доброе утро, дорогуша, — улыбнулся он, отлипнув от нее, и поправив ее волосы.

Бланк и на секунду не показала, что что-то не так, будто все происходящее — привычное и будничное.

— Доброе утро, Блэк, — улыбнулась она в ответ.

Она уже собралась его обойти и сесть за свой стол, но Сириус взял ее за руку и направился обратно на свое место, наслаждаясь обалделыми взглядами слизеринцев. И сожалея, что брата нет за столом.

— Сегодня ты завтракаешь со мной, — сказал он, обернувшись к ней через плечо.

Он довел ее до Мародеров, которые, как и все, не спускали с них глаз, и посадил рядом с собой.

— Привет всем, — поздоровалась она.

— Привет, София, — ответил Ремус.

— Бланк, рад видеть в нашей компании, — поддержал Джеймс.

Северус лишь кивнул, вместо приветствия.

Сириус не мог отвести от нее взгляда, наблюдая, как она с безмятежным лицом накладывает себе овсянку, щедро поливая ее земляничным джемом. Она повернулась к нему, вопросительно подняв брови. Опустив взгляд на его галстук, она расплылась в самодовольной улыбке.

— Вам идет зеленый цвет, мистер Блэк, — произнесла она, поправив его галстук и затянув потуже.

Сириуса всего пробрало. От ее взгляда, скользнувшего от галстука, по губам, и остановившись на его глазах. От ее глубокого голоса и тона, в котором отчетливо слышалась провокация. От ее случайного прикосновения по шее. Будь у него смелости побольше и совести поменьше, он бы ее прямо на этот стол опрокинул, содрав с нее всю одежду. И плевать на последствия.

— А тебе… идет ка-красный, — произнес он, путаясь в словах и плохо соображая.

— Жалкое зрелище, — хмыкнул Северус, но Сириус его как не слышал.

— Кстати, Снейп, — сказала Бланк, поворачиваясь к нему, — я тебя так и не поблагодарила за тот случай. Спасибо тебе.

— Случай? Какой случай? — спросил Сириус, все еще не сводя с нее взгляда.

— Ну, тот, с Краучем, — сказала Бланк.

— С Краучем? — не понял Сириус, нахмурившись и сразу придя в себя. Он повернулся на слизеринский стол, обежав его взглядом. — И что этот гад сделал?

— Ты не знаешь? — удивленно спросила она.

— Нет, — Сириус посмотрел на Северуса.

Над столом повисло молчание, среди которого переглядывались Бланк с Северусом, Джеймс с Ремусом и ничего не понимающий Сириус, смотрящий на всех разом.

— Я не стал говорить, — пояснил Северус, — во избежание возможных конфликтов.

— Что говорить? — Сириус уже начал повышать голос, чувствуя, как ускоряется сердцебиение. — Что он сделал? — Сириус вновь повернулся на слизеринский стол, но Крауча там как не было, так и нет.

— Да ничего особенного… — произнесла Бланк, прикасаясь к его руке.

— Он домогался? — спросил у нее Сириус. — Свои грязные лапы распускал? Трогал тебя?

— Нет, он… Ничего страшного не случилось, — Бланк явно нервничала. Сириусу даже напрягаться не надо было, чтобы уловить, что она врет.

— Сев, что он сделал? — Сириус повернулся к Северусу, который напряженно смотрел на Бланк.

— Он… — Северус вновь перевел взгляд на Бланк и обратно. Сириус видел, как они переглядываются, и это его раздражало. — Крауч действительно не сделал ничего плохого.

Сириус чувствовал, что они не договаривают. С каждой секундой он ощущал все растущую злость.

— Но явно хотел, — добавил Северус.

— Он труп, — раздельно проговорил Сириус, приподнимаясь со скамейки. Одновременно с ним поднялся и Джеймс, который переводил нервный взгляд с одного на другого.

— Стой, Блэк, — Бланк тоже поднялась, вцепившись в его руку. — Всё обошлось. Снейп вовремя оказался в нужном месте в нужный час, — она попыталась улыбнуться, все еще с волнением глядя на Сириуса. — Сейчас это уже не важно. Да и Крауч после этого меня стороной обходит.

На Сириуса никак не действовали ее слова. Ему все равно хотелось найти Крауча и дать ему понять, чтобы даже не смотрел в ее сторону.

— А сейчас и подавно меня все будут за милю обходить, — она показала на свою футболку.

— Это точно, — подтвердил Джеймс. — Никто не захочет с тобой связываться. Отличный, кстати, план оказался.

Это его немного успокоило. Но факт того, что Крауч имел какие-то грязные намерения по поводу Бланк, все равно не давал покоя. И Сириус был уверен, окажись Крауч сейчас в зале, он бы не пережил их встречу.

— Это было давно, столько времени уже прошло, — сказала Бланк, потянув его за руку обратно. — Я уже и забыла об этом.

Сириус молча сел, думая, что он с Краучем еще расквитается и этот вопрос лишь дело времени.

— София, ты теперь с нами будешь сидеть? — спросил Ремус, стараясь перевести тему.

— Это вряд ли, — ответила она, — признаться честно, еда за нашим столом куда вкуснее.

— Серьезно?! — воскликнул Джеймс, с сомнением поглядев на слизеринский стол.

Бланк усмехнулась, но ничего на это отвечать не стала, загадочно промолчав. Она все еще под столом держала руку Сириуса, боясь отпустить, словно он тут же кинется мстить за нее. Сириус бы кинулся.

Разговор за столом не клеился, напряжение все еще витало в воздухе. Общались только Ремус и Джеймс, изредка вставляла свои комментарии Бланк. Сириус только и думал о том, что он сделает с Краучем, когда тот попадется на его глаза. И думал о том, почему Северус ему ничего не рассказал. Он никак не мог понять, почему друг утаил от него такое важное событие, ведь он знал его отношение к Бланк.

— София, привет! Идешь на Руны?

Напротив них стоял Бенджамин Фенвик. Сириус в очередной раз напрягся, сквозь зубы прошептав, что это никогда не закончится. У него уже и правда начала развиваться паранойя. В каждом студенте ему мерещился враг и соперник, что только и жаждет увести у него Бланк.

— Привет, Бенджи, иду! — Бланк стала подниматься из-за стола. — Еще Эванс по пути заберем, — она кивнула головой в конец стола, где сидела Лили со своими подружками.

Сириус в последний момент схватил Бланк за руку и притянул ее к себе, целуя ее так глубоко, как только мог.

— Увидимся, — он напоследок еще чмокнул ее в щечку, прежде чем отпустить. Стараясь не замечать ее насмешливый взгляд, сел обратно за стол, встретившись глазами с тремя парами других ехидных взглядов. — Что?

— Ты что ее и к Бенджи ревнуешь? — улыбнулся Джеймс.

— Я не ревную, — ответил Сириус, слыша, как неубедительно звучит его голос. Не в силах больше выдерживать взгляды друзей, он поднялся из-за стола. — Я на голгофу.

Друзья отправились сразу за ним. Джеймс на ходу ел сэндвич и в очередной раз выражал свое восхищение футболкой Бланк, размышляя, не сделать ли ему что-то подобное для Лили.

— А я вот думаю, это не очень хорошая идея, — неуверенно произнес Ремус, обращаясь к Сириусу. — На Слизерине тебя, мягко скажем, недолюбливают. И могут навредить Софии, только лишь для того, чтобы достать тебя.

— Черт… — протянул Сириус. Он об этом не думал. Его тут же накрыло волной страха за нее. Ведь и правда, на ее факультете каждый второй только и думал, как бы ему отомстить. Сириус достал сигарету, прикуривая. В голову опять пришла мысль о переезде в Выручай-комнату.

— Вряд ли ей что-то сделают, — сказал Северус. — Да, слизеринцы Сириуса терпеть не могут. Зато Регулуса боятся и уважают. А если она ему нравится, он не допустит, чтобы с ней что-то сделали.

Сириус на него с сомнением посмотрел. Здравый смысл был полностью согласен с Северусом. Регулус ее в обиду не даст. Но Сириусу совсем не хотелось быть зависимым от брата и полагаться на его помощь, если вдруг какой-то слизеринец вздумает ей что-то сделать. Да и Регулуса элементарно может не оказаться поблизости.

Расквитаться с Краучем стало для него навязчивой идеей. Он знал, что это сделать необходимо не только для того, чтобы проучить его, но и чтобы другие даже не осмеливались смотреть в ее сторону.

— Почему ты не рассказал мне про Крауча? — спросил он у Северуса.

— Ты постоянно был нервный и злой, — ответил Северус, — страшно было представить, чтобы с тобой случилось, если бы я рассказал. К тому же, конфликт я уладил.

Сириуса это совершенно не убедило. Он все равно был зол на Северуса. Но эта проблема сейчас была на втором плане.

— Что ты ему сказал, кстати? — поинтересовался Джеймс. — Краучу.

Северус долго не отвечал, очевидно, не решаясь признаться.

— Я ему сказал, что расскажу об этом Регулусу, если вдруг такое повторится, — ответил, наконец, он. — Это подействовало.

Сириус зло рассмеялся.

— Конечно, Крауч ведь его дружок, — процедил он. — И как только он осмелился домогаться Бланк, зная, что у его друга на нее грязные планы.

— Не думаю, что о чувствах Регулуса вообще кому-то известно, — предположил Ремус.

Сириус его проигнорировал, вновь повернувшись к Северусу.

— Он ее лапал? Трогал ее? — спросил он. Сириус не верил, что все обошлось лишь словами. И он так боялся, что Крауч мог позволить себе лишнее. — Признайся, Сев, я иначе рехнусь!

— Да, — ответил Северус, поджимая губы.

Сириус грязно выругался, чувствуя, как поднимается ярость в груди.

— Что он делал? Что? — Сириус был близок к тому, чтобы схватить Северуса за ворот мантии, и вытрясти из него всю правду.

— Я не знаю! — резко произнес Северус. — Когда я их увидел, она тряслась вся от страха, палочка ее валялась в паре футов от них. Он зажал ее, и я уверен, не появись я там, все закончилось бы очень печально.

Сириуса уже трясло от переполняемого гнева. Он не мог даже представить, что пережила Бланк. И ему требовалось немедленно отплатить той же монетой и Краучу, заставить его почувствовать себя на ее месте, пережить тот страх и ужас.

Он уже готов был отправляться на его поиски, но судьба преподнесла ему настоящий подарок. На голгофу, с громким смехом, ввалился Крауч в компании близнецов Кэрроу.

— Ну, все, я его прикончу, — прошипел Сириус, отталкивая плечом Ремуса, стоящего на него пути, и направляясь к ним.

— Стой, Сириус, — Ремус схватил его за руку железной хваткой. — Не надо ничего усложнять. Крауч уже все понял. Да и ты забыл, о чем говорила МакГонагалл? Еще один проступок, тебя отчислят.

— Плевать, — Сириус вырвал свою руку, даже не взглянув на друга.

Он слышал, как друзья сразу направились за ним. Северус его не останавливал, тот любил подобные спектакли, да и сам был не прочь попрактиковать на слизеринцах свои дуэльные навыки. Джеймс, Сириус был уверен, и сам бы пошел разбираться с любым, кто только бы посмел косо взглянуть в сторону Эванс, поэтому тоже не стал его останавливать, а лишь пошел с ним в качестве группы поддержки. Ну, а Ремус не мог пустить все на самотек.

Сириус достал палочку, направляясь к Краучу огромными шагами и не сводя с того яростного взгляда, распаляясь с каждой секундой все сильнее.

Слизеринцы заметили их слишком поздно, чтобы предпринять хоть что-то. Но Крауч увидел их первый. Сириус видел, как веселье на его лице вмиг сменилось испугом. Он не успел даже достать свою палочку, Сириус схватил того за ворот, со всей силы впечатав в каменную кладку арки, выбивая из него дух. Друзья за его спиной держали под прицелом Кэрроу, не давая приблизиться к ним. Впрочем, те и не рвались.

— Чего тебе, Блэк? — спросил Крауч, вцепившись в его руки и пытаясь стряхнуть их с себя.

— Домогался до Бланк, значит? — прошипел он ему в лицо. Крауч тут же метнул взгляд куда-то ему за спину. Сириус его вновь встряхнул, привлекая внимание к себе. — Я с тобой разговариваю, Крауч.

— Не домогался я! — воскликнул он. — Подумаешь, пообжимались с ней пару минут… она была не так уж и против…

— Не против, говоришь? — Сириус растянул губы в злой ухмылке. — Может, ты тоже не будешь против, если я тебе руки после такого оторву?

Сириус легко уловил его мимолетное движение рукой, которая уже направляла палочку ему под ребра. Сириус тут же выбил ее из его рук, отбросив его палочку на десяток футов.

Он мертвой хваткой сжал его шею рукой, заставив хрипеть, и палочкой уперся ему под подбородок.

— Кажется, ты также сделал, да? — спросил он. — Все еще будешь говорить, что она была не против?

— Я не знал, что вы вместе! — хриплым голосом, выдавил он, уже со страхом глядя ему в глаза. — Откуда мне было знать?

Сириус не спускал с него глаз, полных гнева и ненависти. Ему хотелось размазать эту слизеринскую физиономию по всей голгофе. Выместить злость на нем. Заставить его страдать и корчиться от боли. Это стало бы неплохим уроком для него и для всех, кто имеет на Бланк хоть какие-то планы.

Сириус встряхнул его, в очередной раз приложив о камень.

— Если ты еще подойдешь к ней ближе, чем на пять сотен футов, — вкрадчиво произнес Сириус, — посмотришь в ее сторону, или даже подумаешь о ней. Поверь, Крауч, я сделаю с тобой такое, что ты будешь умолять меня прикончить тебя.

Крауч трясся и боялся отвести взгляд от него.

— Ты меня понял? — спросил Сириус, сильнее надавив палочкой, оставляя красный след на коже шее.

— Понял! — сквозь боль, произнес он, сдержав всхлип.

— Что ты не будешь делать? — спросил у него Сириус. Из его глаз разве что молнии не летели.

— Я не… не буду даже смотреть в ее сторону, — прохрипел Крауч, начиная уже синеть от нехватки воздуха.

— А еще?

— Не буду думать о ней… и подходить ближе, чем на пять сотен футов.

— А иначе? — спросил Сириус, по-прежнему сдавливая его шею. Крауч зажмурился, отворачиваясь. Сириус вновь его встряхнул, оторвав от земли на пару дюймов. — Что с тобой иначе будет, Крауч?!

— Ин-наче ты сделаешь со мной такое, что я буду умолять тебя прикончить меня, — прошептал он.

— Именно, Крауч, — Сириус уже собирался в красках расписать ему все пытки, что он для него устроит, как его прервали.

— Сириус, ты и дня не можешь прожить без разборок?

Сириус повернул голову, встречаясь взглядом с Регулусом. Он усмехнулся и отпустил Крауча, который кучей тут же свалился на пол, задыхаясь кашлем.

— А ты в курсе, что сделал этот змееныш? — спросил он, кивнув на Крауча, который уже поднялся и схватил свою палочку. — В курсе, что он Бланк домогался? Запугивал ее, зажимал.

Регулус тут же метнул взгляд на Крауча. Сириус видел, как меняется лицо брата, как его всегда спокойное и безмятежное лицо искажается злобой и ненавистью.

— Это правда? — спросил Регулус. Крауч ему ничего не ответил, переводя затравленный взгляд с Регулуса на Сириуса.

— Если ты так за нее беспокоишься, — сказал Сириус брату, — то следи хотя бы за своими шакалами, что вечно вокруг нее крутятся.

Сириус уже развернулся, чтобы уйти, но вспомнил еще кое о чем. Он резко повернулся и, направив всю силу в кулак, ударил Краучу в его веснушчатое лицо. От сильного удара его голова откинулась назад, еще раз припечатавшись о камень. Послышался хруст, из его носа тут же хлынула кровь. Кэрроу сразу всполошились, но их по-прежнему сдерживали Мародеры.

— Запомни, Крауч, если вдруг мне хотя бы на одно мгновение покажется, что ты посмотрел в ее сторону, я из тебя кишки выпущу, — с отвращением произнес Сириус.

Он развернулся и, убедившись, что друзья идут с ним, направился в замок, на ходу разминая руку, которая ныла от сильного удара.

— Ты как, Сириус? — спросил Ремус.

— Нормально.

— Думаю, после такого не только Крауч не захочет к ней лезть, от нее Гринграсс с Дриффит съедут, — заметил Джеймс, — от греха подальше.

Сириус подумал, что это было бы не так и плохо. Он бы тогда точно поселился в женской спальне семикурсниц Слизерина.

— Только взгляните на это, — произнес Северус.

Все проследили за его взглядом, обернувшись. Регулус, с небывалым гневом на лице, что-то выговаривал Краучу, который выглядел словно побитая дворняга с измазанным кровью лицом. Крауч одной рукой все еще держался за разбитый нос, другой активно жестикулировал, и что-то говорил, очевидно, в попытке оправдаться. Сириус еще никогда не видел брата в таком состоянии. И у него даже промелькнула мысль, что, возможно, Регулус и правда испытывает к Бланк какие-то чувства. От этого у него что-то больно кольнуло в сердце.

— У Крауча явно день не задался, — усмехнулся Джеймс.

— Перейти дорогу сразу двум Блэкам, — сказал Ремус, покачав головой, — разве может быть что-то хуже?

Друзья все еще обсуждали происшествие, а Сириус замечал, что спокойнее ему не становится. Он хоть и был сейчас уверен, что Крауч к Бланк больше не подойдет, но у него все равно оставалось необъяснимое волнение за нее. То, что однажды его не оказалось рядом, когда он ей был нужен, сильно ударило по нему. Он вспомнил, как сказал ей о том, что ей не нужна магия, когда он рядом, что он сможет ее защитить, а сам оставил ее одну.

***

— Что у тебя с рукой?

Бланк взяла его ладонь в свою, переплетая пальцы, и глядя на две мелкие ссадины на костяшках.

— Ничего, ударился, — ответил Сириус, притягивая ее к себе и обнимая.

Она долго смотрела на него, прежде чем спросить:

— Что ты сделал?

Сириус понимал, что она все равно допытается, да и врать ей совсем не хотелось.

— Всего лишь объяснил Краучу, что ему не следует больше дышать в твою сторону. Он тебя больше не побеспокоит.

Бланк прикрыла глаза, покачав головой.

— Сев мне все рассказал, — добавил Сириус. — О том, что он видел.

Она еще ближе прижалась к нему, поднимая голову и глядя в глаза.

— Я думала… — она вдруг запнулась на мгновение. — Когда все это случилось, когда он приставал, я думала, Снейп еще тогда тебе рассказал обо всем. И ждала, когда ты придешь… а ты не пришел…

Сириус опять ощутил режущую боль в груди от ее слов. От осознания, что его не было рядом, когда он ей был так нужен, что не уберег ее от этого.

— Я не знал, Софи, — он перевернулся, ложась сверху, придавливая ее своим телом и не сводя с нее глаз. — Если бы я знал, я бы шкуру с него спустил. Прости… прости.

— Ты ни в чем не виноват, — она слабо улыбнулась, проведя пальцами по его лицу, заправив волосы за ухо.

— Такое больше никогда не случится, — уверенно произнес Сириус.

— Я знаю.

Он в очередной раз потонул в ее глазах, видя, как на самой глубине желтыми огнями горят звезды. Он поцеловал ее в лоб, в кончик носа и, наконец, в губы, останавливаясь на них чуть дольше.

— Бланк, скажи, о чем ты думаешь по утрам, когда просыпаешься? — спросил вдруг Сириус, слезая с нее и ложась рядом.

Она на него вопросительно посмотрела и ответила, пожав плечами:

— О том, как хорошо в теплой кровати и как же не хочется никуда идти?

Сириус понимающе улыбнулся.

— И кто только придумал, что утро начинается в шесть? — задал он риторический вопрос.

— Тот, кто ненавидит все живое.

Сириус рассмеялся и сказал:

— В нашем королевстве утро будет начинаться не раньше одиннадцати.

— В королевстве? — переспросила Бланк.

Сириус растерялся на одно мгновение, понимая, что сказал что-то не то.

— Да, Соединенное Королевство Великобритании и Северной Ирландии, — ответил он, и, видя, что она уже собирается что-то сказать, закрыл ее рот очередным поцелуем.

— А о чем ты мечтаешь? — спросил он, снова ложась рядом и любуясь ею.

— Ты сегодня странный, Блэк, — сказала она, сдвинув брови.

— Не уходи от вопроса, Бланк.

Она улыбнулась, прикрыв глаза.

— Мечтаю? Я много о чем мечтаю…

— Прямо сейчас, — сказал Сириус. — Чего бы тебе хотелось прямо сейчас? Ну, помимо меня.

— Прямо сейчас… — она задумалась на одно мгновение. — Прямо сейчас мне бы хотелось оказаться на побережье североатлантического океана. Проехать Штаты, на трейлере, как самые настоящие маглы. Начиная от Флориды, через Джорджию и Каролину, увидеть Вирджинию и Коннектикут, и остановиться в Массачусетсе. Забраться на самый верх Статуи Свободы, пролететь на метле сквозь Гранд-Каньон, проехать по Золотым воротам во время заката, и побывать на концерте Aerosmith.

С каждым ее словом Сириус все больше разгорался идей отправиться в такое путешествие. У него никогда не было мечты побывать в США, но видя, как горят ее глаза, с каким воодушевлением она говорит об этом, он испытывал жгучее желание прямо сейчас все бросить и поехать. Вместе с ней.

— Звучит великолепно, — произнес Сириус, заворожено глядя на нее.

— И…— Бланк вдруг замолчала, опустив взгляд.

— Что? — переспросил Сириус.

Она помотала головой, ничего не отвечая.

— Нет, это все.

Сириус видел, что это не все, но спрашивать уже не стал. Он снова наклонился к ней, и, прежде чем поцеловать, сказал ей на ушко:

— Мы туда обязательно отправимся.


	74. Заманчивое предложение

_**Северус Снейп** _

Мальсибер уже минут тридцать скользил взглядом по пергаменту, изучая записи Северуса, который сидел напротив него и неотрывно за ним следил, ожидая вердикта.

Сегодня подошел к концу срок, который ему дали для приготовления зелья. Зелье Северус не приготовил и даже не начинал. Зато приготовил для них полный анализ всех ингредиентов, с их разбивкой на многоступенчатые зелья и способом приготовления.

Последнюю неделю он практически не спал, постоянно занимаясь зельем, и сейчас был более чем доволен проделанной работой.

— Ничего не понятно, — протянул Мальсибер.

Северус с трудом удержался, чтобы ничего не сказать про его посредственные мозги, и вместо этого спросил:

— Что именно?

Мальсибер положил записи и поднял на него взгляд.

— Вначале ты пишешь, что зелье будет состоять из семи ступеней, но ингредиенты делишь на шесть частей.

— Все верно, — кивнул Северус, — как вы сообщили еще в самом начале, в составе не хватает несколько ингредиентов. Из них-то, я полагаю, и состоит седьмая часть. Основная часть.

— И что это за часть? Есть идеи?

— Нет, — ответил Северус. Хотя идеи у него были, но все это были лишь догадки без каких-либо подтверждений, и Северус решил их не озвучивать. Как ему удалось узнать, первые шесть частей зелья не несут в себе никакой опасности, и совершенно бесполезны без седьмой части.

— Жаль, — Мальсибер еще раз взглянул на пергамент, обежав его взглядом. — Расскажи об остальных частях.

Северус бросил на него недовольный взгляд, подвинул к себе записи и пустился в долгий, нудный рассказ, снабдив его сложными формулировками, научными объяснениями и труднопроизносимыми названиями.

Он начал рассказывать Мальсиберу с самого начала. О том, что зелье состоит из шести ступеней, каждая из которых в отдельности не несет в себе никакой пользы и представляет из себя лишь набор ингредиентов, но если же их принять в строго определенном порядке, эффект будет. Однако какой именно эффект, Северус затруднялся сказать, поскольку не было возможности ни испытать зелье, ни выяснить седьмую — решающую, часть. И потому имел лишь предположения об их действии.

Каждая из ступеней имеет свою характерную особенность. Так, например, первая ступень — является лишь подготовительной частью. Она призвана очистить организм от действия других зелий, и способна снять все магические чары, наложенные ранее.

Вторая ступень также является подготовительной, но уже более сложного действия. Она способствует очищению сознания, снятию внутренних блоков и проклятий. При этом она также подавляет все слабости принимающего, избавляет его от вредных привычек, негативных мыслей и других нежелательных качеств.

Третья и четвертая ступени имеют самое широкое поле действия. Начиная с укрепления иммунитета и заканчивая доведенными до совершенства физическими навыками и чувствами осязания, обоняние, зрения и слуха.

Пятая ступень призвана возрастить магическую мощь пьющего, раскрыть его скрытые таланты, а шестая ступень дает способности проникать в чужое сознание и принимать любой облик из этого сознания.

В каждом зелье Северус оставил небольшую лазейку для себя. В каждой из ступеней он взял по одному ингредиенту, поменяв их местами. Ингредиенты были схожими по своим качествам и принципу действия, а потому зелье хоть и будет работать при такой замене, но будет работать со сбоями и не в полную силу.

— Должен сказать, Снейп, ты меня приятно удивил, — произнес Мальсибер, — я был уверен, что ты задание провалишь. Видимо, Люциус был прав на твой счет, — добавил он, усмехнувшись.

— И что теперь? — спросил Северус.

— Что теперь? — переспросил Мальсибер, откидываясь на спинку стула. — Сейчас я отправлю записи Люциусу, они их изучат. Если все действительно так, как ты говоришь, можешь радоваться — на каникулах тебя встретит наша дорогая Эйлин.

— А потом? Что потом?

Мальсибер растянул губы в усмешке.

— Снейп, не думаешь же ты, что все на этом и закончится? Зелье-то ты так и не приготовил.

— Я написал подробную инструкцию, как это сделать, — прошипел он, с трудом сдерживая свои эмоции.

— Это лишь полдела, — произнес Мальсибер, — ты ведь прекрасно знаешь, инструкция это одно, но готовка — дело тонкое и кропотливое. Не каждый с этим справится.

Мальсибер наслаждался своей реакцией, глядя на перекошенное лицо Северуса. Он поднялся и стал собирать в сумку записи Северуса.

— Так что не расслабляйся, Снейп, — сказал Мальсибер, — со следующего семестра работы у тебя прибавится. И еще, думаю, Люциус захочет навестить тебя в каникулы, — Мальсибер в очередной раз расплылся в улыбке, — так что, хотя бы порядок у себя дома наведи.

Мальсибер убрал последний пергамент и застегнул бронзовую застежку на сумке.

— Кстати, — он присел на край парты и сложил руки на груди, — что утром Блэк не поделили с Барти?

— Откуда мне знать, — равнодушно бросил Северус.

— Ты же его друг, — сказал Мальсибер, пожав плечами.

— Крауч распускал руки, — ответил Северус, надеясь побыстрее удовлетворить его любопытство, — приставал к тому, к кому не следовало. Он за это поплатился.

— Ах да, — растягивая слова, с явным удовольствием сказал Мальсибер, — мисс де Бланк. Признаюсь честно, я даже не удивлен, что они вместе. Весьма… достойная друг друга пара.

Северус на него устало смотрел. Он в принципе никогда не обсуждал ничьи отношения, а уж сплетничать с Мальсибером, словно девицы-второкурсницы, и уж подавно не собирался.

— Странно тут другое, — медленно произнес Мальсибер, внимательно следя за Северусом, — почему твой дружок не сделает тоже самое со своим братом.

Северус ему ничего не отвечал, но и не отводил взгляда, полного безразличия ко всей этой ситуации.

— Ведь Регулус тоже неровно дышит в ее сторону, — сказал Мальсибер. Его лицо вдруг озарила догадка, и он расплылся в нехорошей улыбке. — Или они с братом ее на двоих делят? Вполне в духе безумных Блэков.

— Спроси это у Сириуса, — ответил Северус, и добавил вполголоса: — Он тебе популярно объяснит.

Мальсибер усмехнулся.

— Не сомневаюсь, Блэк только и может, что кулаками махать.

Северус растянул губы в злорадной ухмылке.

— Предпочитаешь дуэль? Поверь, с Сириусом тебе лучше не тягаться, а выбрать «кулаки». Быстрее отмучаешься.

Мальсибер встал с парты.

— Полагаю, что «потягаться» нам все равно придется, — с жесткостью в голосе, сказал он, — в не столь отдаленном будущем.

Северус на него неприязненно посмотрел, понимая, что тот говорит о близящейся войне. Напряжение в мире медленно, но верно нарастало. В газетах не было практически никакой информации об этом, но отец Джеймса регулярно присылал им новости. О том, что убили очередного чиновники из Министерства, о том, что бесследно пропала группа мракоборцев, и о бесчисленных нападениях на маглов.

— Кстати, Снейп, ты уже выбрал сторону?

Северус усмехнулся и спросил:

— Хочешь предложить присоединиться к психопатам и убийцам?

— Нет, хочу предложить присоединиться к победителям.

— С чего бы это вдруг? — поинтересовался Северус. Он прекрасно помнил, как и Малфой, как и сам же Мальсибер, не раз давали ему понять, что они не собираются принимать его в свои ряды, и что им нужна лишь разовая услуга от него. Да и учитывая свой статус крови, Северус питал надежду, что на него не обратят внимания.

— Жаль, если такой талант, — он окинул Северуса взглядом с головы до ног, — пропадет даром, отстаивая нелепые идеалы Дамблдора.

Северус на него настороженно смотрел, стараясь не выдать своего удивления и интереса.

— А у Темного Лорда тебе даже в боях не придется участвовать, — сказал Мальсибер и добавил, усмехнувшись: — Будешь сидеть в своей лаборатории, заниматься наукой и исследованиями.

Мальсибер махнул рукой в сторону котлов, скриви при этом лицо.

— Все это будет, кстати, неплохо спонсироваться, — произнес Мальсибер, подходя все ближе к нему, — сможешь съехать из той развалины, что ты зовешь домом. Да и о матери позаботишься. Эйлин Принц сможет встретить достойную старость, а не умрет в прогнившей халупе в гетто.

Мальсибер на него выжидательно смотрел, но, так и не дождавшись ответа, произнес:

— Поверь, Темный Лорд очень трепетно относится к своим «ученым». Им гарантируется полная неприкосновенность и безопасность, плюс щедрый гонорар.

Северус ему ничего не отвечал, следя за ним лишь взглядом, всеми силами выражая на лице скуку.

— А что может дать тебе Дамблдор? — спросил он с насмешкой. — Никакой защиты, никакой уверенности в победе, и борьбу за сомнительные «благие» принципы. И все это до первой смертельной стычки. Скажи, Снейп, хотелось бы тебе потратить последние годы жизни на это? Бояться, прятаться, постоянно сражаться? И все это ради ополоумевшего старика, который твердит о всеобщем благе, и посылает на верную смерть всех, только не идет туда сам. Можешь быть уверен, никто из твоих друзей-предателей эту войну не переживет, — добавил он.

Мальсибер уставился на него своими холодными голубыми глазами, ожидая его реакцию.

— Закончил? — равнодушно поинтересовался Северус.

Мальсибер скривил губы в ухмылке.

— Закончил, Снейп, — произнес он, обошел его и, задержавшись на выходе, сказал: — Не советую отказываться от столь великодушного предложения. Темный Лорд не любит отказов, и такие, как правило, умирают первыми.

Он ушел, захлопнув дверь, и оставив Северуса в полной тишине.

Северус никак не ожидал, что Мальсибер может предложить присоединиться к ним. Северус этого боялся и не хотел. Если уж они попытаются его завербовать в свои круги, то они так просто от него не отстанут, добившись либо согласия от него, либо убив, как и сказал Мальсибер.

Будь его воля, Северус бы вообще не стал выбирать ничью сторону. Ему был ненавистен Темный Лорд, с его маниакальными, расистскими идеями. Он не испытывал ни малейшего доверия к Дамблдору, который и правда сам предпочитает отсидеться в тени, зато активно всех агитирует вступать на сторону «добра», не посвящая при этом ни в какие подробности.

Но в войне невозможно остаться в стороне. Сторону выбирать придется в любом случае. И как бы Северус не глушил свой внутренний голос, который все громче твердил, что предложение Мальсибера звучит весьма заманчиво, быть в стороне от войны, знать, что мать в безопасности, заниматься исследованиями — это то, чего бы ему хотелось. Только Северус понимал, что все не может быть так радужно. Он знал, что за все это придется заплатить. Заплатить своими принципами, убеждениями. И самой большой ценой станет уважение друзей, которое он не хочет потерять ни за какие блага.

Северус вышел из лаборатории, не зная, куда идти. Долгих три недели его голова была занята зельем, и сейчас, хотя бы на время избавившись от этой проблемы, в мыслях была полная пустота.

Он мог бы пойти в библиотеку, чтобы изучить вопрос с амулетом, что отравляет здоровье матери, но сидеть над книгами у него не было ни сил, ни желания. В этом вопросе он и на дюйм не продвинулся. Он успел только понять, что здесь особую роль играют руны, и успел даже немного позлиться на Сириуса и Джеймса, которые на третьем курсе отговорили его брать Руны как дополнительный предмет, настояв на Прорицаниях, которые они все, к слову, забросили уже через год. «Зато отлично повеселились» — как всегда говорил Джеймс.

_Да, а мне теперь руны с нуля изучать…_

Решив дать себе хотя бы один день передохнуть, Северус достал Карту и нашел человека, с которым уже давно хотел увидеться.

Белби он нашел практически сразу. Она сидела в библиотеке, в самом дальнем углу. Он убрал Карту и направился сразу туда, по пути стараясь собраться с мыслями.

С Белби он так и не разговаривал с того момента, как нагрубил ей. Он несколько раз делал попытку к ней подойти, но каждый раз трусил и тут же напоминал себе, что у него сейчас другие дела в приоритете.

Но извиниться перед ней все равно было необходимо. Они вместе готовили волчье противоядие, и Северус не собирался бросать их совместную работу на самом финале. Как он себя убеждал, именно это было его основной целью, а вовсе не то, что он по ней начал скучать.

_Ну и разузнать, что она готовит для Пожирателей._

_…и она ли это вообще._

_Да, конечно, она. В школе больше некому._

— Привет, — Северус сел за стол напротив нее.

Белби даже не посмотрела на него. Она что-то не спеша дописала в пергаменте, поставила точку, отложила перо, и, наконец, подняла на него голову.

— Привет, Снейп.

Только встретившись взглядом с ее черными глазами, в которых виднелись каре-медовые отблески, он смог признать, что действительно соскучился по ней.

— Я… пришел извиниться, — произнес Северус. — Извини.

Белби ему ничего не отвечала, все также оценивающе глядя на него в ответ.

— За что? — наконец, спросила она.

Северус знал, что она хочет, чтобы он вслух это озвучил, чтобы насладиться его унижением. Извиняться он не любил, особенно когда и правда был виноват.

— За свое хамское поведение.

У нее на губах мелькнула довольная ухмылка.

— Я не должен был тебе грубить, — добавил Северус.

— Не должен был, — кивнула Белби.

Они молча смотрели друг на друга. Северус не знал, что и еще сказать. И не мог определить по ее лицу, простила ли она его. Хотя он и знал, что Белби никогда не обижается, но хамское отношение к себе она никогда не потерпит, и скорее вовсе прервет все контакты с человеком, чем будет обижаться. Поэтому то, что она его еще не прогнала, уже было хорошим знаком.

— Разобрался со своими проблемами? — спросила она.

Северус замялся на мгновение, и ответил:

— Да, практически.

Между ними вновь повисло неловкое молчание.

— Так что, — неуверенно сказал Северус, — я готов снова заниматься волчьим противоядием.

Белби удивленно вскинула брови.

— Готов? — хмыкнула она. — А ты, конечно, думаешь, что я только тебя и жду?

Северус нервно сглотнул. Белби явно все еще злилась на него.

_…или специально измывается надо мной. Проучить хочет._

— Ты работала над ним одна? — спросил Северус.

— Разумеется, — она окинула его презрительным взглядом, — на тебе свет клином не сошелся, Снейп.

Северус прикрыл веки, закатив глаза, чтобы Белби не видела. Он громко выдохнул и произнес:

— Но сейчас-то мы можем работать вместе.

— Можем, конечно, — скучающим тоном ответила она, — только вот откуда мне знать, вдруг через день ты опять скажешь, что у тебя проблемы и пошлешь меня… расслабиться.

— Этого не случится, — сказал Северус с уверенностью в голосе, и без всякой уверенности в душе.

Белби долго ему ничего не отвечала на это. Северус не выдержал и произнес:

— Вообще-то, там и мои наработки тоже, так что нам придется еще вместе работать, хочешь ты этого или нет.

Белби усмехнулась.

— Расслабься, Снейп. Уже и развлечься нельзя.

Северус на нее недовольно посмотрел исподлобья, понимая, что она и правда всего-навсего решила над ним поиздеваться без всякого злого умысла.

— Значит… все нормально?

— Нормально, — ответила она, с насмешкой на него посмотрев.

— И… у тебя есть что-нибудь новое?

— Немного, — ответила она, пожав плечами. — В целом, все и так уже готово, нужна лишь шерсть оборотня для дальнейших экспериментов.

— Кстати, полнолуние выпадает на Рождество, а мы все уже будем дома в этот день, — сказал Северус, — так что я не смогу в этом месяце достать шерсть…

— Знаю, — ответила она, поджав губы. — Поэтому предлагаю встретиться в каникулы. А шерсть я достану.

— Где?

— Ты забыл? — спросила она, сверкнув глазами. — Мой брат — оборотень.

Северус опустил взгляд. Белби не любила говорить на эту тему, и всегда огрызалась даже на самые безобидные вопросы.

— Вы его дома держите?

— Да, в бронированном подвале, — грубо ответила она.

Трудно было понять, шутит она или нет, но видя на лице Белби злость смешанную с болью, ему стало не по себе.

— Хорошо, встретимся в каникулы, — произнес он, думая, где же им лучше организовать встречу. Северус не хотел приводить ее к себе домой по многим причинам. Начиная с того, что у него болеет мать, заканчивая тем, что ему попросту стыдно приводить Белби — богатую и чистокровную, в свой старый дом. Ну и потому, что в любой момент может заявиться Малфой.

— Можем встретиться у меня, — предложила Белби, — не хочу беспокоить твою маму.

Северус на нее с благодарностью взглянул, соглашаясь.

— Как она, кстати, себя чувствует?

— Неплохо, — туманно ответил он, — временами лучше, временами хуже.

Белби кивнула. Между ними вновь повисло неловкое молчание. Северус ощущал исходящее от нее напряжение, которое во сто крат увеличилось, после упоминания ее брата. Да и сам все еще чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке под ее тяжелым взглядом.

— Ну, все, пора это заканчивать, — нервно произнесла Белби и поднялась.

Северус даже сказать ничего не успел. Белби легко провела пальцами по его руке, от самой ладони и до плеча, задев шею и оставляя дорожку мурашек по всему позвоночнику.

— Идем, — сказала она, направляясь сквозь стеллажи на выход из библиотеки.

Он, даже и не думая сопротивляться, послушно поднялся за ней, чувствуя, как внутри него все распаляется от возбуждения.

Все те долгие две минуты, что они шли до уже знакомого заброшенного склада, Белби говорила о том, что Северус не только ей нахамил, но и оставил без секса почти на три недели, и что сейчас она отыграется за все эти дни. Северус переживал, что он не дотерпит до склада, чувствуя болезненное возбуждение и стараясь не слушать Белби, от разговоров которой желание возрастало с каждой секундой.

Едва они пересекли порог, Северус прижался к ее губам, снимая с нее мантию.

Он посадил ее на парту, с силой сжимая ее бедра и напирая всем телом, укладывая ее на спину. Внутри все горело, он даже не потрудился раздеться, лишь спустив штаны.

Северус чувствовал, что он уже близок к финалу. Он не мог оторвать от нее затуманенного взгляда, видя, как она изгибается и стонет под ним.

Она притянула его за шею к себе, оставляя болезненный засос.

— Черт, Белби, знаешь ведь, что я это не люблю, — прерывисто произнес он, тяжело дыша, — они неделями сходят.

Он оттянул за волосы ее голову, целуя в ответ. И все сильнее прижимая к себе за бедра, с каждым разом входя все глубже.

— Скажи… скажи что-нибудь, — выдохнула она, выгибаясь под ним и впиваясь пальцами в кожу.

Белби частенько его просила комментировать все, что он с ней делает, а то и вовсе использовать непристойные ругательства. Северус всегда немного терялся в таких случаях. И если с описанием всех действий он еще худо-бедно справлялся, то использовать оскорбления в ее адрес ему всегда было неловко.

— Что-нибудь грязное, Снейп, давай, — простонала она, прикрывая глаза.

За то время, что они не виделись, он совсем от этого отвык, и сейчас растерялся также, как и в первый раз.

— Я знаю, что ты работаешь на Пожирателей, — произнес он, уткнувшись в ее волосы, и не замедляя движений.

Белби сразу же вся напряглась и попыталась отстраниться от него.

— Прекрати, Снейп! — она не сильно ударила его по груди, требуя остановиться. — Хватит.

Он остановился, с ужасом в глазах глядя на нее.

— Какого черта? — спросила она, спускаясь на пол, натягивая белье, одергивая юбку и испепеляя его взглядом.

— Я… — Северус стоял, все еще не веря, что умудрился сказать такое. И главное — как не вовремя.

— Такими обвинениями не бросаются, знаешь ли, — процедила она, все еще не спуская с него гневного взгляда.

Северус постарался успокоиться. Все-таки этот разговор все равно был необходим, и деваться уже некуда. Он надел штаны и стал не спеша застегивать рубашку, лихорадочно соображая, как бы поправить свое плачевное положение. Не так он планировал узнать о ее причастности к делам Пожирателей Смерти.

— Хочешь сказать, они тебя не заставляют готовить для них зелье? — спросил Северус.

— Зелье? Для Пожирателей Смерти? Меня? — с каждым вопрос она принимала все более оскорбленный вид. — Ты в своем уме?

Северус на нее внимательно смотрел. Он с трудом сдерживал себя от того, чтобы проникнуть в ее сознание. Но рисковать не хотелось. Он боялся быть замеченным. Белби бы этого не стерпела.

— Мальсибер мне все рассказал, — сказал Северус, пытаясь вывести ее на правду. — Рассказал, что ты для них что-то готовишь.

— Мальсибер? — Белби непонимающе сдвинула брови. — При чем тут Мальсибер и Пожиратели Смерти?

Северус уже начал сомневаться, что Белби что-то готовит для Пожирателей. Либо он ошибся, либо она превосходная актриса.

Белби вдруг выпрямилась, сложив руки на груди.

— Только не говори, Снейп, что ты связался с Пожирателями, — произнесла она, прищурившись и не отрывая от него взгляда.

Вот же идиот! Сам себя подставил.

— Разумеется, нет! Я же не идиот.

_…еще какой._

Северус проклинал себя на чем свет стоит. Даже если Белби и работает с Пожирателями, так просто она в этом не признается. Северус не только выставил себя дураком, но еще и подставил себя под удар, такими опрометчивыми заявлениями.

— Я жду, Снейп.

— Чего?.. — неуверенно спросил он.

— Объяснений.

Северус опустил взгляд на мгновение, не в состоянии придумать ни одного достойного оправдания.

— Ладно, — Северус вздохнул и поднял на нее глаза, готовый врать и изворачиваться. — На прошлой неделе я слышал, как Крауч и Мальсибер говорили о тебе, и о том, что ты готовишь для них что-то.

— Во-первых, с Краучем я даже не знакома и ни разу в жизни с ним не разговаривала, — ледяным тоном произнесла она. — Во-вторых, с Мальсибером у нас была совместная работа по Нумерологии. И «готовить» для него я могла только ее. В-третьих, я все равно не поняла где связь между этими двумя и Пожирателями.

— Ой, да брось, Белби, — Северус закатил глаза, не сдержавшись. — Всем известно, что семейка Мальсибера поддерживает Волан-де-Морта. И кстати, велика вероятность, что наш однокурсник уже сам с Меткой на предплечье ходит, — добавил он, вспомнив рассказ Сириуса.

Белби и бровью не повела на это.

— Мне до этого нет никакого дела, — сказала вдруг она.

— Нет дела, потому что сама с ними работаешь?

Белби устало вздохнула.

— Уж я бы до такого точно не опустилась, — процедила она с таким отвращением, что Северусу даже стало неловко, что он ее в подобном обвиняет.

— Откуда мне знать?..

— Потому что они убили моего отца, — резко сказала она в образовавшейся звенящей тишине.

Северус прервался на полуслове, приоткрыв рот и глядя на нее во все глаза.

— Да, прошлой весной, — сказала она, зло усмехнувшись, — я приехала на каникулы, а над крышей Метка висит.

— Я не знал. Извини…

— Так что думай, прежде чем обвинять в подобном, — сказала она, скривив губы.

Северус чувствовал себя крайне неуютно. Он и подумать не мог, что все так обернется.

— И вообще, — произнесла она, — даже если бы так, тебе-то какое дело?

— Я… хотел помочь, — ответил Северус.

— Помочь? — усмехнулась она.

— Да, ты мне помогла с зельем для мамы, и я хотел… подумал, вдруг тебе нужна помощь, — произнес Северус, неловко розовея. Он даже не лгал, он действительно хотел не только вывести ее на чистую воду, но и знал, что если она готовит для Пожирателей, они смогут помочь друг другу.

Взгляд Белби неожиданно смягчился.

— Нет, помощь мне не нужна, — сказала она уже без агрессии, — но, спасибо.

Между ними вновь повисло молчание. Северус не мог выдавить из себя и слово, не зная, что теперь сказать. Он был шокирован тем, что отца Белби убили Пожиратели, он никак не ожидал подобного поворота событий. Он был растерян, потому что был уверен, что она готовит для Пожирателей зелье, а это оказалось не так. И у него все еще болезненно ныло в штанах.

— Белби, я…

— Ты все испортил, — сказала она.

Северус поднял на нее недоуменный взгляд, чувствуя, как поднимается страх в груди.

— Надо постараться, чтобы такой секс испоганить, — произнесла она, с трудом скрывая усмешку. — Ты смог сделать это одной фразой. Поздравляю.

Северус неуверенно усмехнулся. Он видел, что она постепенно отходит, и уже хотя бы не злится.

— Ну, ты хотела услышать что-то грязное…

Белби негромко рассмеялась, подходя к нему.

— Всему тебя учить надо, Снейп, — сказала она с нескрываемым удовольствием на лице, прежде чем вновь прижаться к нему губами.

Они сидели в своем любимом дальнем углу библиотеки. Белби показывала ему новые данные по волчьему противоядию, что ей удалось узнать за это время. Северус слушал ее вполуха, думая о еще одной насущной проблеме. О проблеме, которая волновала все старшие курсы Хогвартса — Рождественский бал.

Рождественский бал Северус никогда не любил. А уж идея пойти на него с девушкой и вовсе казалась смехотворной. На четвертом курсе он отдыхал там с братьями Пруэтт, на пятом курсе он вообще пропустил это мероприятие, а на шестом они с Мародерами ходили в гордом одиночестве, развлекаясь исключительно своей мужской компанией.

Но в этом году, Северус знал, все друзья будут с девушками. И он подумывал, не стоит ли и ему позвать Белби.

— На что ты уставился, Снейп? — спросила она, заметив его отрешенный взгляд, направленный в стену, — я тут распинаюсь перед тобой, объясняю, а ты…

— Пойдем вместе на бал? — выпалил он, чувствуя, как предательски краснеют щеки.

Ее брови удивленно поползли вверх, но Северус был рад хотя бы и тому, что она не рассмеялась ему в лицо.

— Тебе лучше что-нибудь ответить, — произнес Северус, когда молчание стало затягиваться.

_…а то у меня не выдержит сердце. И самооценка._

— Почему бы и нет, — ответила она и легко улыбнулась.

Северус редко видел ее улыбку. Обычно она полностью меняла ее лицо, снимая выражение жесткой и суровой решительности, и оставляя такую непривычную трогательную нежность.

— Значит, ты согласна? — решил уточнить он, чувствуя облегчение в груди.

— Согласна, — кивнула она и снова вернулась к своим исследованиям, продолжив рассказывать о противоядии, как ни в чем не бывало.


	75. Новый опыт, новые чувства и новое платье

_**Сириус Блэк** _

— Нет, ну, в самом деле! Вы бы хоть людей постеснялись!

Сириус отлип от Бланк и посмотрел на Эванс, стоящую рядом с ними и с остальными Мародерами. Все ждали начала урока по Чарам, и Сириус решил не терять зря времени, самозабвенно целуясь с Бланк прямо возле кабинета в переполненном коридоре.

— Я, между прочим, всеми силами стараюсь уладить межфакультетский конфликт, — с важным видом произнес Сириус и поцеловал Бланк в кончик носа.

— Конфликт улажен, — подтвердила Бланк.

— В таком случае, тебе надо и остальных перецеловать, — сказала Лили, кивнув на слизеринцев, стоящих неподалеку.

— Да ладно тебе, Лили, — улыбнулся Джеймс и притянул ее к себе за руку. — Скажи спасибо, что он хотя бы руки не распускает у всех на виду. Вот на это даже я не хотел бы смотреть.

Сириус не сдержал довольной ухмылки. Под свободной мантией Бланк руки он распускал, да еще как, пользуясь тем, что никто не видит. Он тут же опустил руки с талии и сжал ее ягодицы, от чего она ненароком подалась вперед, прижавшись к нему еще сильнее.

— Спасибо, Сириус, — с отчетливой иронией в голосе, произнесла Лили.

— Пожалуйста, — ответил он, склонив голову в легком поклоне.

Он снова наклонился к Бланк и поцеловал ее. Только сейчас Сириус понял, какое упущение с их стороны было скрываться от всех. Ведь в открытых отношениях есть один несомненный плюс — можно целоваться на каждом углу замка и не бояться быть обнаруженным. Более того, быть обнаруженным казалось ему весьма привлекательной идеей.

Их оглушили удары колокола, прокатившиеся по замку. В то же мгновение появился и Флитвик, спешащий к своему кабинету.

— Проходим, проходим, — поторапливал он студентов, — сегодня у нас итоговый зачет.

Зачетная неделя подходила к концу. Большую часть предметов они уже сдали и оставалось пережить два последних дня.

Когда все заняли свои места, Флитвик выдал им билеты, состоящие из двадцати вопросов, где необходимо было описать формулу, движения палочкой того или иного заклинания и получаемый эффект от него.

Едва все получили свои билеты, как тут же склонили головы и заскрипели перьями.

Сириус заглянул в свои вопросы, облегченно усмехнувшись и убедившись, что «превосходно» ему обеспечено.

Он перевел взгляд на противоположную сторону кабинета, где напротив них сидели слизеринцы. Сердце тут же ускорило ритм, отдаваясь гулкими ударами в голове.

_Какого черта она творит?.._

_…раздери меня гиппогриф._

Бланк, как и он же, сидела с самого края второго ряда, прямо напротив Сириуса, и откровенно его соблазняла.

Она откинулась на спинку стула и неспешно писала ответы. Она бросила на Сириуса взгляд из-под опущенных ресниц и закусила губу. Сириус не в силах был оторвать от нее взгляда.

Встретившись с ним взглядом, свободной рукой она потянулась к галстуку и медленно, потянув петлю вниз из стороны в сторону, ослабила его. Опустив взгляд, она не спеша расстегнула несколько верхних пуговиц на рубашке, открыв хрупкие ключицы, на одной из которых все еще виднелся его засос.

В кабинете неожиданно стало жарко.

Она вновь посмотрела на Сириуса, на этот раз долгим, пронизывающим взглядом, при этом облизав верхнюю губу. От бесконечных поцелуев ее губы были воспалены и заметно выделялись на лице. И наблюдая, как по ним медленно двигается ее язык, делая их влажными, в штанах у Сириуса становилось невыносимо тесно. Он поерзал на стуле, все также не отрывая обалделого взгляда от Бланк.

Она села вполоборота, показав в проходе свои ноги, закинутые одна на другую.

_Ты дьявол.._

Она знала, что ее ноги для него большая слабость. Сириус их обожал. Обожал каждый их дюйм, начиная с узких стоп, тонких лодыжек и острых коленей, заканчивая упругими бедрами.

Бланк, все той же рукой, стала медленно спускаться по телу вниз, огибая грудь, спускаясь по ребрам и переходя на талию. Он скользил взгляд вслед за ее рукой, неотрывно наблюдая за ее пальцами, что прикасались к столь желанному телу.

Сириуса била мелкая дрожь. Внутри все было натянуто от напряжения.

Перейдя рукой на свое бедро, она стала медленно вести край юбки вверх по ноге. Сириус за этим не моргая следил, безмолвно умоляя ее ускориться. И когда появилась полоска кожи между юбкой и школьным темно-серым чулком, у Сириуса с хриплым вздохом перехватило дыхание.

Он, судорожно сглотнув, поднял взгляд на ее лицо. Немного откинув голову и прикрыв глаза, она вела белым пушистым пером по своей длинной шее. Сириус со своего места видел, как на ее коже появляются мурашки от прикосновений тонкого пера. Он сам не заметил, как смял в руках пергамент с вопросами.

Она на мгновение закрыла глаза, попав под яркий луч зимнего солнца, который превращал ее кожу в бархат. Сириус как завороженный смотрел, как на ее ресницах мелькают лучики солнца, как в волосах сверкают золотые отблески. Бланк глубоко вздохнула через приоткрытый рот, от чего ее грудь высоко приподнялась.

Сириусу в паху все жгло раскаленным металлом. Он не замечал, что уже тяжело дышит.

Привел в себя его толчок Ремуса в бок. Он, все еще пребывая в крайне возбужденном состоянии, бросил яростный взгляд на друга. Взгляд Сириуса настолько был расфокусирован, что Ремус казался темным пятном.

— Сириус, что с тобой? — спросил шепотом Ремус.

— Все нормально, — хрипло произнес он и прокашлялся. Он снова посмотрел на Бланк. Она, как ни в чем не бывало, писала ответы.

_Беспощадная стерва._

Он разгладил список с вопросами и принялся писать ответы, время от времени поглядывая на Бланк. У него перед глазами все еще стояли ее ноги, ее губы и ее шея. Она тоже изредка поднимала на него свой многозначительный взгляд едва заметно улыбаясь, чего более чем хватало, чтобы у него все напрягалось в штанах.

Сириус уже не в состоянии был сосредоточиться на контрольной, все время уходя мыслями к Бланк. Мечтая оказаться на месте пера, что нежно касалось ее шеи. На месте лучиков солнца, покрывая ее лицо невесомыми прикосновениями и путаясь в волосах. На месте ее рук, что касались горячей кожи.

Кое-как ответив на все вопросы, он написал ей записку: _«Если я отхвачу «тролля» вместо «превосходно», это будет исключительно твоя вина»_.

Отлевитировав записку ей на стол, он с удовольствием наблюдал, как она улыбается при прочтении. Он дождался, когда она напишет ответ, приманил записку обратно и, развернув ее, прочитал: _«Я готова понести наказание. И готова сделать это прямо после урока.. Или можно начать прямо сейчас. P.S. Помнишь, ты однажды просил меня не надевать белье?»_.

Внизу живота опять вспыхнуло огнем и скрутилось тугим узлом. Сириус даже дернулся вперед, чувствуя, как все болезненно ноет. Он посмотрел на Бланк, которая продолжала писать контрольную и даже не поднимала на него взгляд.

_Что же ты со мной делаешь?_

Сириус закрыл глаза, не в силах смотреть на нее. Оказалось, это очень трудно — видеть ее в паре десятков футов от себя и не иметь возможности прикоснуться. Руки так и тянулись к ней, требуя сжать в своих объятиях до хруста ребер.

_И проверить наличие трусов._

По мнению Сириуса, Чары еще никогда не длились так долго. И только прозвенел колокол, он сорвался со своего места, схватил ее за руку и полетел по коридору, в конце которого находился заброшенный класс.

Его мысли в данный момент были заняты одним, и он даже сомневался, что наложил полноценные защитные чары на дверь класса, когда они влетели внутрь.

Сириус ее грубо схватил и прижался губами, тут же проникая языком в ее рот, руками пробираясь ей под юбку и убеждаясь, что она и правда без нижнего белья. От переизбытка чувств он что-то невнятно промычал ей в рот.

— Ты меня с ума сведешь, Бланк, — пробормотал он, стараясь не прерывать поцелуя. Он уже успел сбросить с себя мантию и полностью расстегнуть ее рубашку. Бланк отстранилась от него и сказала:

— Не так быстро, Блэк.

Она тяжело дышала и не сводила с него плотоядного взгляда.

— Я больше ни минуты не выдержу, дорогуша, — Сириус попытался снова прижать ее к себе, — и в этом только твоя вина. Будешь знать, как меня соблазнять посреди урока.

Сириус старался говорить угрожающе, но его голос сильно дрожал от возбуждения. Бланк усмехнулась и приблизилась к нему. Твердой рукой она опустила его на стул. Сириус не собирался так просто сидеть и слушаться ее. Он вновь предпринял попытку встать и приблизиться к ней, но Бланк тут же усадила его обратно, оперевшись коленом о стул между его ног, не давая ему подняться.

— Не так быстро, — вновь повторила, — Блэк.

Она нагнулась к нему, обхватив руками его лицо, и поцеловала. Сириус с жаром ответил, притягивая ее голову ближе. Бланк опять оторвалась от него и посмотрела в глаза.

— Ну же, Бланк… — ему казалось еще немного, и он скулить начнет.

Сириус уже снял с нее рубашку, и вид Бланк в одном лишь слизеринском галстуке и юбке доводил его до сумасшествия.

Она снова прижалась к нему губами, и, убрав ногу и оперевшись руками о его колени, развела их еще шире. Она целовала его губы, шею, грудь и живот, заставляя его изнемогать от желания. Она медленно опустилась на пол, встав на колени между его ног, и стала не спеша расстегивать его брюки, глядя ему в глаза.

— Бланк, ты?..

У Сириуса в глазах потемнело от накатывающего возбуждения.

— Бланк, — прошептал он.

Он слегка приподнялся, позволяя ей сдвинуть его брюки вместе с бельем. Он не мог оторвать от нее взгляда, чувствуя, как горло перехватил спазм, не пуская воздух.

Она опустила взгляд вниз, приоткрывая рот, и вновь подняла его обратно, встречаясь с ним взглядом. Сириусу казалось, что он сейчас сгорит от желания, но не торопил ее, сдерживаясь из последних сил.

Он, не дыша, следил за тем, как она берет ладонью его возбужденный член и проводит ею по всей длине, крепко его сжимая. Сириус закрыл глаза, вполголоса моля Мерлина, чтобы не кончить от одного лишь вида.

Он вновь открыл глаза и посмотрел на нее. Бланк тяжело дышала и смотрела на него горящим взглядом.

Она присела, раскрывая рот и прикрыв глаза, и провела горячим языком от самого основания и до головки. Сириус не сдержал стон, запрокинув голову и вцепившись руками в край стула.

Закусив губу, он слегка приоткрыл глаза, глядя на то, как она сжимает рукой его член и облизывает его со всех сторон. Делая это медленно и с чувством. И помогая рукой, продолжая водить ею вверх-вниз.

— Возьми, — простонал он, не выдерживая такой пытки, — возьми его в рот.

Бланк остановилась на мгновение, посмотрев на него и облизав блестящие от влаги губы.

— Пожалуйста, — проскулил он.

Она вновь провела языком по всей длине члена, в конце обхватив головку губами и погружая его внутрь. Сириус издал очередной громкий и постыдный стон, упираясь в ее нёбо и чувствуя, как внутри горячо.

Он, то жмурился, не выдерживая такой картины, то смотрел на нее широко распахнутыми глазами, не в состоянии даже моргнуть. Сердце грозилось взорваться, опустившись в самый низ живота и пульсируя так, что отдавалось в голове.

Одной рукой он обхватил ее за голову, задавая ритм и направляя ее. Он без конца шептал ее имя вперемешку со стонами. Ее движения, вначале неловкие и неуверенные, становились все интенсивнее и смелее и погружение все глубже.

Сириус испытал жгучее желание признаться ей в любви, в следующее же мгновение кончив. На одну длинную секунду он лишился всех чувств, ослепнув и оглохнув. Душа, казалось, покинула тело. Он ненароком дернулся вперед, с трудом удержавшись на стуле, и уперевшись ей в горло.

Она резко отстранилась и закашлялась.

— Бланк, Бланк, — Сириус тут же протянул к ней руки, поднимая ее с колен, — Софи, черт, прости, я…

— Все нормально, — невнятно сказала Бланк, вытирая рот и прокашливаясь. — Нормально.

Сириус тут же прижался к ее губам с поцелуем. Она попыталась увернуться, с непониманием на него глядя, но он сжал ее лицо ладонями, целуя горячо и страстно, чувствуя на ее губах солоноватый привкус.

— Теперь твоя очередь, — сказал ей Сириус на ушко.

Он легко подхватил ее и опрокинул на парту, нависнув над ней и продолжая целовать.

— Не сейчас, Блэк, — она попыталась вырваться из его крепких объятий.

— Ну уж нет, после такого я тебя не отпущу, — произнес он, с перерывами на поцелуи. Его все еще немного потряхивало от пережитого оргазма и переполняющих эмоций.

— Времени нет…

— Плевать, опоздаем на Историю.

— Я не могу, мне еще надо к Мортему зайти, у меня там долгов вагон, он просил явиться, — Бланк скорчила недовольную гримасу.

Сириус не понимал, как она в такой момент может думать о каких-то там долгах. Как она может думать об уроках, когда она только что доставила ему небывалое наслаждение.

Все-таки вырвавшись из его объятий, она встала и принялась одеваться. Сириус громко застонал. Ему хотелось продолжения. Как никогда хотелось продолжения.

— И чем я это заслужил? — спросил он, вновь притягивая ее к себе и помогая застегивать ее рубашку. — Ты раньше отказывалась…

— Мне захотелось, — просто ответила она.

_…захотелось._

_Я за один еще такой минет и душу продам. Да и что похуже сделаю…_

_Никакой пощады от нее…_

Бланк усмехнулась и поцеловала его в уголок губ, сказав:

— Вечером продолжим.

— После Истории, — поправил он ее. — Продолжим после Истории.

Сириус вновь поцеловал ее, прижимая к себе, обхватив за талию.

— И надеюсь, на тебе кроме галстука ничего больше не будет, — прошептал он, прикусив мочку уха.

— Тебе мой галстук всё покоя не дает? — усмехнулась она. — Если хочешь, можешь еще на один день его взять, я не против.

Она в последний раз прижалась к нему губами, раскрывая языком его губы и проскальзывая внутрь, вновь заставляя его терять голову, но тут же резко отстранилась и, не прощаясь, направилась на выход.

Сириус успел ухватить ее за руку, сжимая ладонь.

— Так, так, стоять, — произнес он. — Ты к Мортему без трусов собралась идти?

Она усмехнулась, останавливаясь.

— Разумеется, мне они там не нужны. Долги ведь иду отрабатывать, — сказала она, роясь в сумке.

— Не смешно.

— А по-моему, очень даже, — улыбнулась она, доставая белье и надевая на себя. — Увидимся, — бросила она ему, скрываясь за дверью.

— Увидимся, — сказал Сириус, когда за ней уже закрылась дверь.

Он застегнул брюки и стал надевать рубашку, осознавая, что только что произошло, и расплываясь в счастливой улыбке.

_**София де Бланк** _

— Ты так вкусно пахнешь, — невнятно прошептал Блэк, лицом уткнувшись в ее волосы и прижимая к себе.

— Могу посоветовать шампунь, — усмехнулась София.

— Нет, это не шампунь, — он оторвался от нее и посмотрел в глаза, — это… другое…

— Какое? — спросила София, с трудом сдерживая улыбку.

Он неопределенно повел плечами, и уставился куда-то ей за спину, прищурившись.

— Что там? — София тоже развернулась и увидела летящую в их сторону птицу. Она тут же спрыгнула с подоконника, узнав филина Луи. — Это ко мне!

— К кому же еще, мы тут одни, — он кивнул на пустую голгофу.

Урок был в самом разгаре, поэтому площадка сейчас пустовала. Это их выгнали с Истории Магии за обжимания на последней парте и шум, который, в общем-то, никому и не мешал. София была уверена, что схлопотала по Истории очередное «отвратительно». Но в этот раз хотя бы не одна, а на пару с Блэком, который весь семестр глумился над ее отвратительными оценками.

— От кого это? — спросил он с нескрываемым недовольством.

— Луи пишет, — улыбнулась София, отвязывая письмо и небольшую посылку. Вместе с письмом брат отправил ее любимые конфеты. Она тут же раскрыла упаковку и взяла один леденец. — Будешь?

Блэк с сомнением взял конфету, повертев ее в руках.

— И как только твой брат решился зайти в магловский магазин? — в его голосе отчетливо проскальзывала злость. Конфету, тем не менее, развернул и закинул в рот.

— У него с этим нет никаких проблем, — резко ответила она. София видела, как в его глазах вспыхивает недобрый огонь. Она помнила, как она с Поттером успела поругаться из-за своей семьи, а если уж тему поднимет Блэк, они точно разругаются. — Даже не начинай, — недружелюбным тоном, произнесла она.

— Я и не собирался, — усмехнулся Блэк. — Что он тебе пишет?

София еще с мгновение на него с недоверием посмотрела, и потом только открыла письмо, в котором было лишь пара строк.

— Пишет, что не сможет забрать меня завтра, — произнесла она, все также глядя в письмо. Луи писал, что у него возникли дела на работе, а потому он заберет ее лишь на утро, в первый день каникул.

— Завтра? — переспросил Блэк. — Завтра, вообще-то, бал.

— Знаю, я не собираюсь на него идти.

— Вот как? — Блэк в удивлении выгнул губы. — Не хочу тебя расстраивать, но на бал ты идешь.

— Нет, не иду, — София подняла на него упертый взгляд, сдвинув брови.

— Ты не поняла, Бланк, это не вопрос. Я тебя лишь информирую, что на рождественский бал ты идешь со мной.

Они, не моргая, смотрели друг на друга, словно играя, кто кого переглядит. Она не могла озвучить все те причины, по которым она не собиралась туда идти. Начиная с того, что она не любит показушные мероприятия, заканчивая тем, что для нее это день траура, а не праздника. Что-что, а тему Джори она больше никогда не собиралась поднимать при Блэке.

— Что ты опять выделываешься? — первый не выдержал Блэк.

— Я не выделываюсь! Я не люблю эти пафосные сборища и не хочу туда идти.

— Это тебе не ваши сходки чистокровных снобов, — с отвращением сказал он. — В Хогвартсе рождественский бал — это грандиозная пьянка.

София хмыкнула.

— Кто-то, кроме вашей мародерской четверки, также считает?

— Конечно, — уверенно заявил он, — все нормальные люди.

— Это вы-то — нормальные? — улыбнулась София, начиная оттаивать.

— Послушай, Бланк, — он взял ее за плечи, подойдя вплотную. — Будет весело, мы будем развлекаться исключительно нашей компанией. А если ты захочешь, мы сможем в любой момент уйти. Но поверь, ты не захочешь.

София задумалась. Идея повеселиться в компании Мародеров и Эванс казалась весьма привлекательной. Но она тут же подумала, не будет ли это оскорблением памяти Джори.

Хотя, как говорил Като, Джо вряд ли бы захотел, чтобы я сидела в комнате…

— Посмотрим, — сказала она. — Раз уж я все равно буду завтра в школе, можно и сходить… ненадолго.

Блэк закатил глаза, скорчив высокомерное лицо, явно изображая ее, и наклонился к ней, целуя. Как всегда сходу проникая языком внутрь и вдруг остановившись посреди поцелуя.

— Не понял, — он резко отстранился от нее. — Что ты имела в виду, когда сказала, что брат тебя заберет домой?

— По-твоему, тут несколько вариантов?

— Я думал, каникулы мы вместе проведем, — сказал он с явной угрозой в голосе.

— Мы об этом даже не говорили! — возмутилась София.

— Мы говорим об этом сейчас, — перебил ее Блэк, — и каникулы мы проведем вместе.

— Я всегда на каникулы домой приезжаю. Родители ждут, да и с Луи хочу встретиться, — добавила она, понимая, что уже успела соскучиться по брату. В общем-то, ей было все равно на родителей, но не на Луи. С ним она всегда встречалась с большой радостью, и, по сути, ездила домой только ради него.

— В этом году пропустишь, — уверенно заявил Сириус. — Поедешь со мной. Я тебе покажу Блэкпул, в Новый год съездим к Поттерам… эй, что с тобой?

София подняла на него взгляд, понимая, что отвлеклась, задумавшись о Луи.

— Да, давай, — улыбнулась она, — только я на день все равно домой съезжу, с Луи повидаться.

Она знала, что одного вечера с ним ей более чем хватит, чтобы не видеть его следующие три месяца до наступления пасхальных каникул.

— Хорошо, но только на один день, — произнес Блэк.

— Потом ты меня заберешь и покажешь Лондон, — сказала она, прижимаясь к нему и поднимая голову, глядя в глаза, — Биг-Бен, Тауэрский мост и Пикадилли.

— А я думал, что, — Блэк прокашлялся и, пародируя ее, прокричал тонким голоском, тряся кулаком: — Я ненавижу Англию, ненавижу Лондон! Ненавижу тебя, Блэк!

— Я так не делала! — рассмеялась София, — и вообще, я не ненавижу… И, как оказалось, есть как минимум две причины, любить Англию.

Она подняла на него красноречивый взгляд, запуская пальцы в его волосы и заставляя таять от нежных прикосновений.

— Правда? — Блэк расплылся в неописуемо довольной улыбке. — И какие же?

София выдержала долгую паузу, глядя ему в глаза и заставляя сгорать от нетерпения.

— Джон Леннон и Фредди Меркьюри, — ответила София, глядя, как улыбка сползает с его лица. Сама при этом улыбаясь все шире.

— И все? — холодно спросил он.

Она, на мгновение опустив многозначительный взгляд, ответила томным голосом:

— Ну, может быть, есть и еще одна причина.

— Какая? — хриплым голосом поинтересовался он. Его глаза заволокло дымом. Он притягивал ее к себе, обхватив ее лицо руками и блуждая взглядом от ее губ до глаз.

— Ты, Блэк, — ответила она, улыбнувшись одними уголками губ.

Она чувствовала, как колотится сердце о ребра, и не могла понять, это ее собственное или его.

Он склонил голову к ней, едва касаясь ее приоткрытых губ, дразня и не давая поцеловать, но первый же и не выдержал, тут же к ней намертво прилипнув.

— Ни стыда, ни совести!

Они тут же прервались и дружно повернулись на шум.

— Завидуй молча, Стоун, — усмехнулся Блэк.

К ним подошли Лили с Алисой, и последняя сразу запрыгнула на подоконник, окинув их двоих изучающим взглядом.

— Да уж Софии точно не позавидуешь, — прокомментировала она, — присосался к ней, как голодный дементор.

София, не удержавшись, рассмеялась, согласившись со всем сказанным. Алиса, в целом, ей нравилась, хотя София поначалу и опасалась ее, из-за ее дружбы с МакКиннон. И из-за того, что увела у нее Эванс из ее напарников по Зельям.

Блэк кинул на Софию притворно-обиженный взгляд.

— Вот как значит? Дементор? — вскинув брови, спросил он у нее.

— Душу из меня ты однозначно высосал, — сказала София, запустив одну руку ему под мантию и обнимая за талию. Его рука тут же упала ей на плечо, прижимая к себе.

— Тебя, Сириус, Джеймс ищет, — сказала ему Лили.

— А по зеркалу он связаться не может? — спросил он и тут же полез в карман за зеркалом.

— Он его в спальне забыл. И понесся сейчас в башню за ним, — ответила Лили, явно чем-то недовольная. — Не знаю, что вы там задумали, но надеюсь, это безопасно.

— Вы что-то задумали? — с интересом спросила София, взглянув на Блэка.

— Это сюрприз, завтра увидишь, — ответил он с нескрываемым триумфом на лице. Лили при этих словах только сильнее нахмурилась. — Не переживай, Эванс, это подарок для школы.

— Звучит как то, о чем следует переживать, — сказала Алиса.

Сириус довольно усмехнулся и даже оспаривать не стал. И, пока Лили не разошлась, он повернулся к Софии, чмокнул ее в кончик носа и произнес:

— У нас с парнями планы на вечер…

Лили тут же перевела на него возмущенный взгляд.

—… так что увидимся только завтра, — закончил Блэк.

— Планы на всю ночь? — удивленно спросила София.

— Думаю, затянется это надолго, — кивнул он.

Лили сложила руки на груди, прожигая Блэка суровым взглядом.

— Значит, до завтра, — вздохнула София, не скрывая своего сожаления.

Он прижал ее к себе, оставляя дорожку поцелуев от уха, по скуле, щеке и останавливаясь с горячим поцелуем на губах, ничуть не стесняясь свидетелей.

Блэк снова наклонился к ее уху и прошептал, чтобы слышала только она:

— До завтра, душа моя.

У Софии сразу все перевернулось внутри. Он всегда говорил эти слова таким проникновенным и чарующим голосом, что у нее сердце останавливалось. Смотрел на нее с такой серьезностью и нежностью, что она забывала, как дышать.

— До завтра, — пролепетала она не своим голосом.

Он улыбнулся, тут же поменявшись во взгляде, глянув на нее с привычным огоньком и вызовом. Он взял ее ручку, поцеловал, и ушел, по пути в замок еще несколько раз на нее обернувшись.

Как только он скрылся из виду, София села на подоконник рядом с Алисой, и достала сигареты, которые только что стащила из кармана Блэка.

— Хотите? — спросила она у Алисы и Лили.

Лили лишь бросила брезгливый взгляд на пачку, помотав головой.

— А я хочу, — сказала Алиса, протянув руку, и вытянула одну штуку. — У Сириуса всегда вкусные сигареты.

— «Всегда», — фыркнула Лили, — как будто ты знаешь, какие сигареты он курит.

— Пару раз на факультетских вечеринках курила, — улыбнулась Алиса, доставая палочку и прикуривая вначале Софии, потом и себе.

— Зря отказываешься, Лили, это ни с чем несравнимое удовольствие, — произнесла София, делая очередную затяжку, довольно прищурившись.

— Точно-точно, — поддакнула Алиса, выпуская дым тонкой струйкой, — сплошное блаженство, когда смола оседает в легких, одежда пропитывается запахом табака, а пальцы после сигареты дрожат так, что и перо держать не могут.

— Красота, — протянула София, с трудом сохраняя серьезное лицо.

Она переглянулась с Алисой и, не удержавшись, рассмеялась вместе с ней.

— Лили, попробуй хотя бы, — предложила Алиса, хитро улыбнувшись.

— У Блэка хорошие сигареты, — кивнула София, — если уж и пробовать, то только такие.

Лили уже с сомнением посмотрела на пачку в ее руках.

— Нет уж, обойдусь.

Алиса закатила глаза и, наклонившись к Софии, громко и отчетливо прошептала:

— Дело в том, что если она покурит, ей придется баллы с самой себя снять.

— И вовсе не поэтому, — ничуть не обидевшись, ответила Лили. — Это гадкая и дурно-пахнущая привычка.

— Как ты можешь говорить, что она гадкая, если ты не пробовала? — поинтересовалась София.

— Вот-вот! — поддержала Алиса.

— У нас в Шармбатоне каждая вторая девчонка курила, — вспомнила вдруг София.

— Кошмар, — поморщилась Лили.

— Да нет, вот ты говоришь, что привычка гадкая, а француженки с тобой не согласятся, — ответила София, наваливаясь на каменную перегородку. Она изящным движением, зажав сигарету между указательным и средним пальцем, поднесла руку к губам, слегка затягиваясь и не спеша выпуская дым, наслаждаясь процессом. — Они считают эту привычку элегантной и утонченной. У некоторых целые наборы мундштуков, табакерок и прочих наворотов. Вейлы, кстати, первые любительницы покурить. Дымят, как паровозы. Правда-правда.

Лили на нее с недоверием смотрела.

— Бывает, выйдешь на перемену, — продолжала София, — а в коридоре такой смог, похлеще, чем в Лондоне в самый пасмурный день. До кабинета на ощупь идешь.

София шутила, но шутку, кажется, поняла только Алиса, которая рядом сдавленно хихикала.

— Так что забудь на пять минут о том, что ты староста, возьми сигарету, и уже потом с чистой совестью говори, какая это дрянь и гадость.

Лили долго на них смотрела, поджав губы.

— Хорошо, давай сюда, — сказала она Алисе и кивнула на сигарету в ее руках.

Алиса, замерев от предвкушения, протянула ей свою сигарету.

Лили ее аккуратно взяла, держа кончиками большого и указательного пальцев, с отвращением ее оглядела, принюхалась и бросила взгляд, полный вызова, на Софию с Алисой.

Лили поднесла ее к лицу и несмело прикоснулась губами к фильтру.

— Ты хотя бы затянись, — усмехнулась Алиса, — так и первокурсники могут.

Лили вновь бросила на подругу острый взгляд, сомкнула губы вокруг фильтра и сделала глубокий вдох.

Дым, казалось, пошел даже из ушей, создавая впечатление, что ее огненно-рыжие волосы горят. Лили закашлялась, с каждым кашлем выдыхая облако дыма, напомнив Софии дракона.

София, приоткрыв рот, на нее смотрела. Она не ожидала, что Лили согласится, думала, ей хватит стойкости отказать им.

— Гадость, — выдавила она, покраснев от кашля, — и дрянь.

— Еще бы, так затягиваться с ходу, — прошептала Алиса, тоже во все глаза глядя на подружку.

София порылась в сумке и достала леденцы, что прислал Луи. Она выбрала самый сладкий и протянула его Лили.

— С-спасибо, — все еще кашляя, ответила Лили, взяв конфету и тут же положив ее в рот. — И что только на меня нашло?! — возмутилась она сама на себя.

— Я тоже задаюсь этим вопросом, Лилс, — кивнула Алиса, с улыбкой на лице.

— Тебе бы понравилось, если бы ты покурила женские сигареты, — предположила София. — У нас многие курили специальные сигареты, которые производят волшебники. Они розовые и вкусно пахнут, — добавила София. — В них добавляют различные травы и ягоды для аромата.

— Я видела такие у Фоули, она пуффендуйка! — воскликнула Алиса, у которой тут же загорелись глаза. — Может удастся завтра на балу попробовать у нее…

София при упоминании бала тут же скривилась.

— Эх, скорее бы уже завтрашний вечер, — мечтательно протянула Алиса. — Мне не терпится пойти на бал…

— Нам перед этим еще зачеты МакГонагалл и Мортему сдавать, — напомнила Лили, спуская подругу с небес на землю. — И не мешало бы подготовиться сегодня.

— Я бы лучше по два раза зачеты сдала, чем на бал пошла, — сказала София.

— В смысле? — не поняла Алиса.

— Блэк заставляет меня идти с ним на бал, — недовольно произнесла София.

— Заставляет? — Алиса округлила глаза. — А ты разве не хочешь?!

— Я не любитель таких мероприятий.

— Ну и зря! — сказала Лили. — Рождественский бал в Хогвартсе, пожалуй, самое прекрасное событие. К тому же, мы тут последний год…

— Пропускать рождественский бал самый настоящий грех! — воскликнула Алиса. Она, кажется, была искренне поражена тому, что кто-то не хочет идти на бал. — Я хоть в этом году и без Фрэнка, а все равно идти собираюсь. Мы с Мэри идем своей девичьей компанией.

София недовольно поморщилась.

— Это же так классно! — продолжала Алиса. — Наводить красоту пол вечера, делать прическу… А платье! Мое с августа лежит, ждет выхода! Это же такое удовольствие… танцы, музыка, вкусная еда, — Алиса мечтательно прикрыла глаза.

— О, Мерлин, — протянула София, с ужасом понимая, что у нее нет ни одного наряда, которое хотя бы отдаленно подошло для бала. И у нее не только платья нет, но и обуви. Единственные туфли, которые у нее имелись — школьные, и те лежат под толстым слоем пыли в коробке ни разу не ношеные.

— Что? — спросила Лили, видя, как изменилось ее лицо.

— Нет, ничего, — София мотнула головой. — Чертов Блэк! — не сдержалась она. София начала злиться. Она только сейчас начала осознавать, что ей не только придется идти на мероприятие, на которое она идти не хочет, но и будет выглядеть там, как полное посмешище.

Алиса с Лили непонимающе переглянулись.

— На этом дурацком балу я буду как полная дура! — выпалила она.

— Почему? — с непониманием спросила Лили.

— Блэк… — София сжала кулаки и скривилась, словно пытаясь выразить все те эмоции, что ее переполняли. Жаловаться им она не собиралась. Впрочем, жаловаться Блэку она тоже не собиралась. Зато знала, как сделать так, чтобы у него больше не возникало мысли звать ее на балы. Она тут же расслабилась и вновь нацепила безмятежное выражение лица. — Хочет, чтобы я пошла на бал, я пойду. Как думаете, для столь торжественного мероприятия больше подойдет футболка с эмблемой «Motorhead» или «Girlschool»?

— У тебя нет платья? — ахнула Алиса, с невыразимым ужасом на лице.

— В платьях я нелепо выгляжу, — огрызнулась она, но тут же смягчилась. — Да, впрочем, это и не важно.

— Это очень важно! — воскликнула Алиса.

София уже хотела ответить какую-нибудь дерзость, но увидела входящих на голгофу МакКиннон и МакДональд, которые направились в их сторону, но резко затормозили, очевидно, увидев Софию.

— Ваши идут, — сказала она с неприязнью, кивнув на вход. Она слезла с подоконника, подхватила сумку и, повернувшись к Лили и Алисе, сказала, улыбнувшись: — Приятно было с вами выкурить сигаретку, девочки.

Она с ними попрощалась и пошла в замок, пройдя мимо МакКиннон с высоко поднятой головой и не удостоив ее и взглядом.

***

София сидела в своей гостиной, дописывая эссе по Защите. Мортем задал ей большую работу в несколько футов длиной обо всех волшебных существах самого высокого уровня опасности.

Рядом сидели Като с Регулусом и обсуждали очередную статью из научного журнала, постоянно ее отвлекая. Она все время поднимала на них голову и ругалась, по большей части проклиная ненавистное эссе и свои прогулы, из-за которых у нее и скопились долги.

Регулус ей больше не помогал с написанием домашних работ, да она и не просила. Зато он соглашался проверить и указать все ошибки, что тоже было не так и плохо.

Из мужских спален вдруг послышались громкие голоса и в следующую секунду в гостиную вошел Крауч в компании Кэрроу и Розье.

София сразу напряглась, увидев его. Последние пару дней Крауч ее не просто избегал, он разворачивался в коридорах, едва увидев ее, уходил из гостиной, стоило ей шаг сделать, вставал из-за стола в Большом зале, как только она за него садилась, и даже старался не смотреть в ее сторону.

Вот и сейчас, только заприметив ее возле камина, он тут же смолк и быстрым шагом направился на выход из гостиной. София проводила его взглядом, не скрывая злорадство на лице.

Она повернулась обратно к своему эссе, встретившись с горящим взглядом Регулуса.

— Почему… — он запнулся на одну секунду, — почему ты мне ничего не рассказала? Про Барти.

— Потому что…

_…не хотела выглядеть беспомощной? Потому что ты меня избегал который день? Потому что не хотела грузить своими проблемами?_

— …а что я должна была сказать? — она сразу приняла агрессивный вид. — И вообще, ты-то откуда об этом знаешь?

В его глазах промелькнуло едва уловимое недовольство.

— Сириус со своими дружками целое представление устроили на голгофе, — произнес он c явным осуждением публичных разборок. — Впрочем, не могу его винить.

София сидела, затаив дыхание. Почему-то, она и сама не знала почему, когда Сириус говорил о брате, они всегда переходили на крик. Она всеми силами защищала Регулуса и выгораживала его. Когда же Регулус говорил о брате, она и слово не могла выдавить из себя.

Она была благодарна Блэку за то, что он заступился за нее. И ей было совершенно плевать, какими способами он это сделал и где. Главное, что его действия возымели эффект. Она бы не удивилась, если бы он с Краучем и в Большом зале разделался во время обеда, измельчив того в суп гриффиндорцам.

Это Регулус совершенно другой. Он бы мстил медленно, методично и с холодной головой. София даже не знала, что и хуже. Горячая, но быстрая расправа Блэка или медленная и мучительная месть Регулуса.

И как бы она не сопротивлялась этим чувствам, ей было приятно, что они оба за нее так беспокоятся. Хотя и понимала, что это совершенно неправильно и старалась не пускать эти мысли в голову.

София уже полностью свыклась с чувствами, что вызывает в ней Блэк. Вся безудержная страсть к нему вперемешку с нежностью казалось таким же естественным процессом, как дышать.

Сейчас их ссора и разлука виделись чем-то далеким и нереальным, словно и не с ними это происходило. Блэк каждую минуту дарил ей столько обожания и ласки, окружив вниманием, что она и забыла о тех мучительных днях порознь, будто их и не было.

Каким-то неведомым образом, он стал для нее тем человеком, в котором полностью заключился весь ее мир, заставив заново полюбить эту жизнь. И как бы сильно он временами ее не бесил, доводя своими выходками до белого каления, все это было лишь крупицей, по сравнению с той безграничной и сумасшедшей любовью, что постоянно разрасталась в ее груди. Она готова была задыхаться от его поцелуев, тонуть в его объятиях и умирать от любви. И больше всего на свете ей хотелось, чтобы это чувство никогда не кончалось. Чувство, что опаляет, обжигает своим огнем, вызывает в ней все самые яркие ощущения и делает ее такой счастливой.

Регулус же вызывал в ней совершенно иные, ни с чем несравнимые чувства. С каждым днем она все больше испытывала к нему привязанность, схожую с тем, что она испытывала к Джори или к Луи. Она никак не могла подобрать названия тому, что вызывает в ней Регулус. Эти чувства были мягкими и нежными. Она очень явно ощущала между ними эмоциональную связь, которой порой ей не хватало с Блэком. Но временами в его взглядах пробегало нечто, что заставляло сердце пропускать удар. София помнила, как это случилось впервые, когда она застала его в классе Чар в нетрезвом виде. И с тех пор, как они решили быть снова друзьям, это началось вновь. Софию это пугало, но она всегда убеждала себя, что это из-за его внешнего сходства с Блэком, и ей просто чудится. После этого она всегда с особым рвением бросалась в объятия Блэка, стараясь как можно скорее избавиться от неизвестных чувств, вызывающих взгляды его брата.

— Будь добра, София, если у тебя с кем-то возникнут проблемы, не молчи, — прервал ее размышления Регулус.

— Хорошо.

Регулус на нее посмотрел, на секунду выразив на своем лице удивление. Он явно не ожидал, что она так быстро согласится. Но София не собиралась с ним спорить. Ей и до этого никто особо не докучал, несмотря на то, что она раздражала основную часть слизеринцев, а после происшествия с Краучем и вовсе все успокоились, прекратив даже сплетничать за ее спиной.

Но даже если бы «проблемы возникли», София подумала, что ей проще было бы рассказать об этом Регулусу, а не его брату. Может быть, она не хотела вызывать гнев Блэка, от которого стены в замке дрожать начинали. Или, может быть, не хотела его волновать, особенно учитывая, что в последнее время он ее даже в туалет сопровождает. Или просто потому, что Регулусу ей было проще признаться и не чувствовать так явно свою беспомощность.

— У тебя тут ошибка, — произнес Регулус, указав на последний абзац в эссе. — Прогнать смеркутов можно заклинанием Патронуса.

София опустила взгляд на пергамент, скорчив страдальческое лицо и зачеркивая последнюю строчку.

— Спасибо.

— Но лучше всего, избегать тропических лесов, — добавил Като. — Так надежнее…

София с Регулусом на него одновременно посмотрели, одинаково улыбнувшись. Като стал безмолвным свидетелем всех их серьезных и не очень разговоров. И кажется, понимал все происходящее между ними лучше них самих. Уж лучше Софии так однозначно.

Она, глядя на его серьезное лицо, не удержалась и провела ладонью по его голове, взлохматив волосы. Като, с ангельским терпением, тут же пригладил волосы обратно.

— Регулус, здравствуй, — вдруг раздалось за ее спиной. — Не уделишь мне пару минут?

София повернулась и увидела перед ними Яксли — пятикурсницу с их факультета.

— Конечно, Шарлотта, — Регулус поднялся и, слегка склонив голову к Софии и Като, произнес: — Прошу меня извинить.

София старательно делала вид, что ей все равно, хотя ощущала, как в груди что-то шевельнулось, вызывая недовольство.

Яксли с Регулусом отошли на приличное расстояние, остановившись возле дальних стеллажей с книгами. София украдкой за ними наблюдала, жалея, что Регулус встал к ней спиной, и она не видит его лицо. Зато Яксли так и сверкала. Она была типичной чистокровкой — умной, красивой и до тошноты правильной, с безупречными манерами и ослепительной улыбкой. Все знали, как только Гринграсс окончит школу, место на троне займет она.

Яксли была изящной и в меру высокой. Свои светлые локоны она всегда заплетала в сложную косу, укладывая ее на один бок. Ее глубокие, синие глаза на миловидном личике свели с ума не одного слизеринца и были объектом зависти у многих слизеринок.

София проклинала себя за совершенно неуместную ревность, так некстати разгоревшуюся внутри. Ведь она понимала, что Яксли идеально подходит Регулусу, да и сама она была безумно счастлива с Блэком, и все равно внутри что-то неприятно шевелилось.

— Как думаешь, что ей нужно? — вполголоса спросила она у Като, повернувшись к нему и столкнувшись с его осуждающим взглядом. — Что?!

Като помотал головой, обреченно вздохнув.

— Наверное, хочет что-то спросить по поводу бала, — ответил он.

— По поводу бала? А Регси тут при чем?

— Они идут вместе.

— Вместе? — ахнула София, но тут же взяла себя в руки. — То есть… это здорово. Я рада за него.

Като на нее долго смотрел, изучая. София так и слышала, как крутятся мысли в его голове.

— Не смотри на меня так.

— Они идут на бал как друзья, — сказал, наконец, Като.

— Как друзья?

— Да, на такие мероприятия полагается приходить в паре, — ответил Като с таким видом, словно говорит очевидную истину. Он снова замолчал, не спуская с нее взгляда, под которым ей было очень неуютно. — А почему ты так переживаешь?

София даже растерялась на мгновение, от столь прямого вопроса.

— Переживаю? — переспросила она. — Ну… потому что… этим девчонкам только одно и надо, — сказала она, наклоняясь ближе к нему. — Регси же самый завидный жених на факультете, вот они и крутятся вокруг него.

— Ну и пусть крутятся, — произнес Като, пожав плечами и все еще не сводя с нее пристального взгляда. — Судя по нему, он не против, — добавил он, кивнув в сторону Регулуса.

София тут же повернулась в указанную сторону. Регулус уже стоял вполоборота к ним, и Софии прекрасно было видно его легкую улыбку и как он что-то торопливо говорит Яксли, то и дело, касаясь ее руки. У Софии опять на душе что-то заскрежетало, и она поспешила отвернуться.

— Je m'en fiche, — София выразила свое безразличие к этой ситуации, надеясь, что Като на это поведется. Или хотя бы переведет тему.

Но он только испустил очередной тяжелый вздох и вновь вернулся к своему журналу. София и без его многозначительных вздохов понимала, что ведет себя глупо. Даже не просто глупо, а отвратительно. Отвратительно по отношению к Регулусу и по отношению к Блэку. Ведь ревновать Регулуса она не имела ни малейшего права.

_**Сириус Блэк** _

За ужином Джеймс завел тему, что надо устроить что-то грандиозное на рождественском балу.

— Давайте займемся оформлением Большого зала, — предложил Сириус.

— Что? — спросили хором Джеймс, Ремус и Северус. Ремус даже вилку до рта не донес и так замер с открытым ртом.

Студентам никогда не позволяли заниматься украшением. Обычно это делали профессора, которые могли позвать себе в помощники кого-нибудь из отличников. Думать, что Мародеров могли подпустить к оформлению зала, было слишком наивно. Но даже не это так их удивило. Раньше Сириус никогда не горел желанием заниматься подобными вещами. Все слишком хорошо помнили, как на шестом курсе они помогали в оформлении зала перед Хэллоуином и как Сириус взорвал часть тыкв, просто потому, что ему стало скучно. Он скорее бы предложил устроить какую-нибудь пакость слизеринцам и повеселиться, но никак не заниматься оформлением.

В общем-то, они были совершенно правы, думая, что Сириус не стал бы заниматься подобными вещами по доброте душевной. Ему хотелось впечатлить Бланк, устроить для нее незабываемый праздник. Ну и чтобы добиться от нее слов о том, что она не только к Англии не питает больше ненависти, но и Хогвартс начинает любить. Для него это было важно. Хогвартс для него давно стал родным и особенным местом, и он хотел, чтобы и Бланк чувствовала тоже самое.

— Оформление зала, Бродяга? — задумчиво протянул Джеймс, взлохматив свои волосы. — Ты себя как чувствуешь?

— Благодарю, Господин Сохатый, великолепно, — Сириус отвесил шутливый поклон. Заметив, что друзья не особо рады такой идее, он сказал: — Сами подумайте, мы тут последний год, надо устроить что-то незабываемое.

— Мы сегодня им устроим незабываемое, — перебил его Северус.

— Это другое, — поморщился он и повернулся к Джеймсу. — Вот скажи, Сохатый, Эванс ведь на глазах расцветет, когда узнает, что оформление зала доверили не абы кому, а тебе. А ты, Рем, неужели не хочешь устроить для Грин настоящий праздник? У тебя будет возможность сделать для нее нечто особенное, — добавил он и посмотрел на Северуса. — Не знаю, что может произвести впечатление на Белби, — сказал он, в задумчивости почесав затылок. — Наверное, только Международный Кубок по зельям. Но думаю, ты и для нее что-нибудь придумаешь.

— Мне нравится! — воскликнул Джеймс, — я согласен.

Сириус довольно улыбнулся, но подбить Джеймса на какую-либо авантюру было самым элементарным в этом мире. А вот уговорить еще двоих друзей, было куда сложнее.

— Не знаю, — недовольно произнес Северус. — Мы и так прошлую ночь по лесу носились, как угорелые, ради этих тварей крылатых. А все для чего? Чтобы ты перед Бланк выпендрился. Я на такое не подписывался. Сегодня опять всю ночь провозимся. А сейчас ты пытаешься нас уговорить, еще и завтрашний день тратить, и все ради этой змеи…

— Эй, это не только для Бланк! — возмутился Сириус, перебивая его. А про себя думая, что именно для нее это все и делается, ради остальных он бы и пальцем не пошевелил. — Это для всех!

— Ну, конечно, — хмыкнул Северус.

— Сириус стал у нас таким романтиком, — ухмыльнулся Джеймс, опускаю руку ему на плечо. Сириус тут же стряхнул его руку, что-то проворчав себе под нос.

— Не хотите, как хотите! — огрызнулся он. — Будем украшать с Джеймсом вдвоем. Через сто лет будут вспоминать этот день и говорить: «Да-а, мистер Блэк и мистер Поттер на славу потрудились, создали для всех настоящий праздник. Взгляните на эти кубки в Зале Славы, они в их честь». А про вас и не вспомнят.

Ремус примирительно улыбнулся.

— Не нервничай так, Сириус, я тоже согласен, — сказал Ремус и вполголоса добавил: — Надо поддерживать все благородные порывы Сириуса, ведь они бывают так редко.

Сириус предпочел не услышать последнюю фразу и порадовался, что Ремус согласился.

— Ну, а у меня, полагаю, уже не осталось выбора, — произнес Северус, поджимая губы. Все споры в их компании всегда решались негласным голосованием. И если трое «за», то и ему уже деваться некуда. — Хорошо, устроим им незабываемый праздник.

— Вот и отлично! — Джеймс хлопнул в ладоши.

— Тебе, кстати, самая важная миссия предстоит, — сказал ему Сириус.

— Мне? — Джеймс округлил глаза.

— Разумеется, — Сириус даже не прерывал свой ужин, продолжая поглощать жареную индейку с картофелем, — тебе предстоит уговорить Дамблдора доверить нам это важное дело.

Джеймс взглянул на директора, оглянувшись на предподовательский стол, и от души рассмеялся, но когда заметил, что ни Северус, ни Ремус не смеются, резко замолк.

— Да вы шутите! — воскликнул он.

— Сириус прав, — произнес Ремус, скромно улыбаясь, — из всех нас, тебе это вполне по силам.

— Как вы себе это представляете?! — Джеймс запустил руку в волосы, — директор, а можно…

— Спокойно, Джеймс! — перебил его Сириус, — ты перед преподами пользуешься таким же успехом, как я перед пташками. Они тебя любят и на все согласятся. И вообще, ты гриффиндорец или нет?!

— Черт бы тебя побрал, Сириус! — возмутился Джеймс, но тут же гордо выпрямился, расправив плечи, и уже более уверенно взглянул на директора, который неспешно попивал чай и обменивался фразами с МакГонагалл.

Сириус знал, что с аргументом «истинного гриффиндорца» можно заставить Джеймса сделать любую глупость. Знали это и Северус с Ремусом, которые с трудом сдерживали улыбку, наблюдая за Джеймсом.

— Надо речь подготовить, — сказал Джеймс, призадумавшись.

— Не надо. Импровизация у тебя выходит гораздо лучше, — заметил Северус.

— Удачи, Джеймс, — сказал Сириус и похлопал его по плечу, хотя тот еще даже из-за стола не встал.

— Ладно, я пошел.

Они все прервались с ужином и следили за тем, как Джеймс уверенной походкой направляется прямиком к преподавательскому столу.

Джеймс остановился перед директором, который с интересом на него посмотрел. МакГонагалл, сидящая рядом с Дамблдором, вся побледнела, с опаской взирая на своего студента. Рука Джеймса в очередной раз взлетела к волосам, приводя их в еще больший хаос. Он начал что-то красочно описывать, активно жестикулируя руками, не забывая время от времени проверять прическу на своей голове. Директор следил за ним с трудом скрываемой улыбкой. МакГонагалл же становился все более хмурой. Наконец, директор ему что-то ответил, Джеймс тут же развернулся и с широкой улыбкой направился к своему месту.

— Получилось! — Джеймс разве что не подпрыгивал от радости.

— Что получилось, Джеймс?

К столу подошли Лили с Алисой. Лили поцеловала Джеймса в щеку и вместе с Алисой села за стол.

— Мы будет украшать зал к балу! — воскликнул Джеймс, усаживаясь рядом со своей ненаглядной, у которой нарисовалось искреннее удивление на лице, — Дамблдор лично дал разрешение!

— Но как?! — поразилась Лили. — Как это могли доверить… вам?!

— Обижаешь, Цветочек, — Сириус показательно оскорбился. — Не мы ли самые талантливые студенты школы?

Лили только скептически поджала губы.

Джеймс вдруг наклонился к ней и принюхался, с шумом вдыхая воздух возле ее лица.

— Лили, ты курила?! — воскликнул он. Эванс тут же залилась краской.

— Это не… — она бросила взгляд на Алису. — Я рядом стояла!

— Да-да, курила я, — подтвердила Алиса.

Сириус, заподозрив неладное, тут же похлопал себя по карманам мантии, где у него хранились сигареты.

— Бланк! — прошипел он. — Опять сигареты сперла. Как будто я ей не дам, если она попросит.

— Кстати, о Бланк, — произнесла вдруг Алиса.

Сириус перевел на нее взгляд.

— Ты пригласил Софию на бал, Сириус…

— И что? — перебил он.

— А то, что ей не в чем идти!

— Женщины, — проворчал Северус.

— Это она тебе сказала? — удивился Сириус. Он сильно сомневался, чтобы Бланк кому-то жаловалась на то, что ей надеть нечего.

— Ну, не совсем… Но это и так понятно было.

— И что я сделаю? Мне ей сшить парадную мантию? — резко спросил Сириус.

— Ты же богат, Блэк! — Алиса вытаращила на него свои огромные глазища, — купи ей платье! Вряд ли ты хочешь, чтобы она в своих жутких тряпках явилась на бал.

— Меня более чем устраивает ее стиль, — он недовольно посмотрел на Алису.

— Да, но футболка с черепами и кожаные штаны не подходят для бала, — Алиса закатила глаза и вновь строго посмотрела на Сириуса. — А она в этом и придет, уж поверь!

— Ладно, я что-нибудь придумаю.

Сириус до этого момента вообще не задумывался о том, в чём придет Бланк. Если бы она пришла в джинсах и футболке, вряд ли бы он вообще обратил внимание на это. Но после слов Алисы ему вдруг захотелось увидеть Бланк в красивом и откровенном платье. Он не сомневался, в платье она будет выглядеть еще более привлекательно, чем обычно.

Но до бала оставались ровно сутки и единственный вариант — купить что-то в Хогсмиде. Сириус слышал от девушек, что там есть магазин одежды, но сам ни разу в нем не бывал. Он решил сходить туда сразу после ужина.

— И еще, Сириус, — Алиса перегнулась через стол, и, понизив голос до шепота, произнесла: — Не говори Софии, что это я тебе сказала. Она меня убьет иначе.

Сириус понимающе усмехнулся и кивнул.

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — строго сказала Лили, посмотрев вначале на Алису, потом на Сириуса. — София явно не обрадуется, если узнает, что ты ей купил платье.

— О да, Эванс, она будет в бешенстве, — довольно произнес Сириус. Он уже так и слышал, как Бланк кричит о подачках с его стороны.

— И чему ты радуешься? — она с непониманием уставилась на его самодовольное лицо.

— Лучше не спрашивай, — посоветовал Джеймс, — если не хочешь знать подробности их личной жизни, когда кто-то из них в бешенстве.

Стоун скорчила страдальческое лицо, подхватила свою тарелку и отсела к Марлин и Мэри, сидящих неподалеку. Девочки потому с ними никогда и не сидели, жалуясь, что их похабные разговоры портят им аппетит.

Поужинав, Сириус заскочил в спальню, чтобы оставить школьные вещи и взять мешочек с деньгами, и через проход под одноглазой ведьмой отправился в Хогсмид.

Выйдя из «Сладкого королевства», Сириус огляделся. Нужный магазин находился на противоположной стороне улицы. Он был выкрашен в розово-фиолетовые цвета, а над дверью висела позолоченная табличка «Шапка-невидимка». Сквозь витражные окна виднелось множество вешалок с мантиями, платьями и костюмами.

Сириус отворил дверь и вошел. Над входом тут же раздался звон колокольчика, извещающий о покупателе. И к нему буквально выпорхнула стройная юная волшебница в нежно-розовой мантии.

— Здравствуйте! Рады вас видеть в «Шапке-невидимке»! — радостно пропела она с дежурной улыбкой на лице. — Чем вам помочь?

— Мне нужно платье для бала, — ответил Сириус. — Для…девушки.

— Ах! Покупаете наряд для своей девушки? Очаровательно!

У Сириуса на секунду сердце остановилось. Он еще ни от кого не слышал, чтобы Бланк называли его девушкой, ему показалось это странным и не совсем правильным. Хотя он и считал ее «своей», но это было нечто личное, доступное только им двоим.

— Прошу за мной, — волшебница повела его в другой зал. — Тут у нас размещена последняя коллекция!

Она стала выбирать различные платья, доставая их из ряда и оставляя висеть в воздухе. Там были и бархатные платья благородных оттенков, и легкие шелковые наряды светлых тонов. С пышными юбками и обтягивающими. Длиной мини, миди и макси. С треугольными и круглыми вырезами. Кружева, вуаль, гипюр, велюр, органза, крепдешин. У Сириуса пестрило в глазах, и начинала подниматься паника. Волшебница совершенно не помогала ему, а лишь без конца заваливала его вопросами: какой у Бланк размер, рост, цветотип и предпочтения.

— Ну, она, примерно, такого роста, — Сириус показал рукой чуть выше своего подбородка.

— Превосходно! — волшебница, кажется, была счастлива выполнять свою работу. Она взмахнула палочкой и часть нарядов исчезли обратно на вешалках. — Ее размер?

— Она… — Сириус бледнея и чувствуя себя крайне глупо, попытался руками описать ее стройную фигуру, подчеркивая все изгибы, -… как-то так.

— Отлично! — она махнула еще раз палочкой и еще одна часть платьев исчезла из виду.

— Ее цветотип?

— Что это? — после долгой паузы спросил Сириус с явным замешательством на лице.

— Цвет ее кожи, волос, глаз…

— У нее белая кожа, блондинистые золотистые волосы и зеленые, нет, карие глаза… светлые, в общем.

_…черт, какие у нее глаза?_

Глаза у Бланк были его любимой чертой в ней. Но цвет их он так никогда и не мог понять. В моменты ее злости, они начинали гореть желтым огнем, выделяя множество крапинок. Эти же крапинки превращались в звезды, когда ей было хорошо. Когда она была спокойна и расслаблена, они скорее напоминали ореховый оттенок. Он уже научился все эмоции считывать по одним лишь ее глазам, но так и не мог с уверенностью сказать их цвет.

— Должно быть, красавица! — восхитилась волшебница и убрала еще одну часть платьев.

— Это так, — подтвердил Сириус, улыбнувшись.

— Какие цвета она предпочитает носить?

Сириус задумался. Безусловно, Бланк предпочитала черный, но он не хотел видеть ее в черном платье, как бы этот цвет ей ни шел. Но помимо черного в ее гардеробе были все цвета радуги безумных и кричащих оттенков. От ядерно-желтой куртки, до малиновых штанов и изумрудной рубашки. Создавалось впечатление, что ее гардероб подбирали два совершенно разных человека.

— Что-нибудь светлых тонов.

— Итак, посмотрим, что у нас осталось.

Волшебница призвала все оставшиеся платья и они зависли в воздухе перед Сириусом. Их было с пару десятков. Все они были нежных оттенков и из легких тканей, но различного фасона. Конечно, ему бы хотелось видеть Бланк в максимально открытом и вызывающем платье, но этикет бала такого не позволяет. Поэтому сразу пришлось отказаться от части нарядов. Еще часть он убрал, так как те, напротив, были слишком закрытыми. Еще несколько ему не понравились по цвету, фасону и материалу.

_Мерлин, теперь понятно, почему женщины столько времени в магазинах проводят. Это просто пытка подобрать что-то достойное._

Оставшиеся платья ему не нравились. Они были красивыми, но он не представлял Бланк в них. Для нее необходимо было что-то совершенно особенное. Сириус начал злиться. Он оглядел помещение, в надежде, что за что-нибудь, да зацепится глаз.

— А это? — он вдруг увидел потрясающей красоты платье, надетое на манекене и стоящее на витрине.

— О, это эксклюзивное платье, — залепетала волшебница, — оно… дорогое.

— Сколько? — Сириус уже подошел ближе и осматривал платье со всех сторон, убеждаясь, что это именно то, что нужно. От озвученной цены он на мгновение потерял дар речи. — Кто в своем уме отдаст столько денег за кусок ткани?!

Волшебница виновато опустила взгляд.

У Сириуса при себе имелось немало денег — на себе он никогда не экономил, но даже этой суммы не хватало на платье.

— Вы принимаете расписки? — спросил он.

— Разумеется! — просияла волшебница.

— Отлично, я его беру, — сказал Сириус.

— Ваша девушка настоящая счастливица!

— Да, ей, несомненно, повезло, — кивнул Сириус.

Она дала ему фирменный бланк магазина, где Сириус написал указание в банк Гринготтс перевести нужную сумму из его сейфа на счет магазина.

— Можно еще красиво упаковать? — спросил он, когда с распиской было покончено.

— Конечно, это будет стоить три галлеона.

— Обдираловка, — сказал он себе под нос.

Упаковав платье в коробку и расплатившись, Сириус пошел обратно в замок. На душе заметно потеплело, от осознания того, что Бланк не только идет с ним на бал, но и будет там самой красивой. О том, что она запустит эту коробку с платьем ему в лицо, он старался не думать.


	76. Последние приготовления

_**Мародеры** _

Первое полугодие уже подходило к концу, а Мародеры за все это время не совершили ни одной масштабной проделки. Джеймс и Сириус озаботились этой проблемой еще месяцем ранее, размышляя, что для школы необходимо придумать нечто такое, что она еще век не забудет.

После долгих горячих споров и уговоров, они вчетвером решили, что необходимо придумать не просто какую-то проделку, а самый настоящий подарок. И поскольку близилось Рождество, они решили приурочить свой подарок именно к этому празднику.

Они распили бутылку огневиски, упаковку сливочного пива, четыре раза поругались, скурили пару пачек сигарет и исписали кипу пергамента, прежде чем прийти к единогласному решению. Обговорив все с десяток раз и составив примерный план, они решили, что для Хогвартса необходимо создать настоящую сказку и хоть раз в жизни порадовать стуентов и преподавателей, а не заниматься членовредительством.

Приготовления у них заняли целую неделю. И вот, наконец, настал решающий день. А точнее — ночь, перед их последним учебным днем и рождественским балом.

— Итак, — произнес Джеймс, оглядев остальных, — Сев, сколько у нас времени?

— Филч проспит до самого утра, — ответил Северус. В ужин школьного смотрителя Мародеры заблаговременно добавили усыпляющее зелье, чтобы ночью он не мешался им под ногами.

— А что насчет его кошки драной? — спросил Сириус.

— Запустим в нее Ступефай, если попадется, — пожав плечами, равнодушно ответил Северус.

Сириус довольно усмехнулся. С миссис Норрис у него были особые счеты. Возможно, это была ее кошачья интуиция, но Сириуса она особо яро недолюбливала, постоянно преследовала его и не спускала с него своего взгляда, все время ожидая от него подлянки.

— Отлично, — сказал Джеймс. — Значит, можем начинать.

Время уже перевалило за полночь, поэтому они беспрепятственно прошли через пустую гостиную и вышли осуществлять свой план.

— С чего начнем? — спросил Ремус.

— С голгофы, — ответил Джеймс, по пути проверяя Карту и убеждаясь, что коридоры пустые. — На улице холодрыга, быстрее отделаемся.

Выйдя на голгофу, они принялись за работу. Каждое арочное окно они расписали витиеватым узором из инея, который в темноте красиво сверкал и переливался. Древнее дерево посередине они украсили, словно новогоднюю ель, осыпав его нетающим снегом и новогодними игрушками.

— Надеюсь, хотя бы за это мне не придется на отработках торчать, — прокомментировал Джеймс, обводя сердце на дереве золотистой линией.

В школьном дворе они наколдовали четырех больших снеговиков, на которых были надеты шапка и шарф в цвета каждого из факультета. Снеговики перемещались по голгофе и должны были закидывать снежками студентов, одетых в противоположные цвета. И тут же смогли в этом убедиться, когда в Северуса, с повязанным на шее гриффиндорским шарфом, полетели снежки от снеговиков, одетых в желтый, синий и зеленые цвета.

— Работает! — удовлетворенно воскликнул Сириус, глядя на недовольное лицо Северуса, стряхивающего снег с волос.

Вблизи Черного озера они создали упряжку из девяти оленей, которая несла за собой сани и могла прокатить всех желающих.

Олени были вырезаны изо льда и красиво переливались в лунном свете. Мародеры понадеялись, что солнечной погоды не предвидится — не хотелось бы, чтобы такая красота растаяла к обеду.

— Сразу девять Сохатых, — произнес Сириус. — Не хочешь к ним присоединиться, Джеймс?

Сани Джеймс трансфигурировал из обычного полена. С высокой резной спинкой, с оригинальным узором и широкими полозьями, они выглядели как настоящий шедевр.

— Интересно, сколько бы Минни дала баллов за такое волшебство? — задумался Джеймс, с восторгом осматриваю свою работу.

— Она бы тебя котлы драить отправила, за то, что шляешься по ночам, — осадил его Северус.

— Скорее кубки начищать в Зале Славы, — добавил Ремус. МакГонагалл и правда, по неизвестным им причинам, всегда в наказание отправляла Джеймс чистить кубки и награды.

— Это точно, я уже все награды там перечистил, — кивнул Джеймс и, чуть погода, добавил: — Ничего, скоро там и кубок с моим именем появится.

— За самый отличный зад, что приходилось видеть МакГонагалл? — усмехнулся Сириус.

— Вообще, я думал о квиддиче, — рассмеялся Джеймс, — но и этот вариант мне по душе. По крайней мере, буду единственным в своем роде с подобным званием.

Возвращаясь в замок, они решили заодно украсить и хижину Хагрида. По периметру крыши его домика они развесили сверкающую гирлянду, которая ярко светилась на фоне снега. На дверь повесили венок из остролиста. А чучело, стоящее в его небольшом саду, вырядили как Санту.

Над холлом перед Большим залом они трудились дольше всего.

Главную лестницу они покрыли льдом, предварительно наложив противоскользящие чары. С перил свисали сосульки различной величины, некоторые из которых доставали до самого пола.

Ступеньки по краям украсили белоснежными лилиями, от которых исходило яркое свечение. При касании лилии, от нее исходил сноп искр. Эту идея пришла Джеймсу в голову, когда он вспомнил цветы из пещеры на острове Пор-Кро. Только его лилии не гасли от прикосновения, а наоборот еще ярче начинали излучать свет.

— Потрясающе, — протянул Джеймс, не в силах отвести взгляд от проделанной работы.

Из темно-серой мраморной лестницы она превратилась в ледяное сверкающее произведение искусства.

Дюжину рыцарских доспех, что стояли в холле, они украсили всевозможной мишурой в цветах всех четырех факультетов, а на головы им надели рождественские колпаки.

— Так, теперь главное, — сказал Сириус, доставая из сумки, на которую предварительно было наложено заклинание расширения, гигантскую клетку.

В воздухе, возле лестницы они наколдовали большой прозрачный шар, внутри которого находился настоящий оазис. Внутри шара парила широкая жердочка, сплошь увитая плющом, всевозможной зеленью и цветами. На жердочке и свисающем плюще сидели несколько десятков лесных светлячков, которые напевали рождественские мелодии.

Всю предыдущую ночь Мародеры провели в Запретном лесу, отыскивая и отлавливая этих существ. Лесные светлячки были разумными созданиями не более десяти дюймов в высоту, они имели вытянутые прозрачные крылья, острые личики и обладали тонкими, завораживающими голосами, и по виду напоминали обыкновенных фей.

Эта идея принадлежала Сириусу. Он давно планировал так сделать, когда Бланк в один из вечеров рассказывала ему, что в Шармбатоне перед Рождеством им поет хор лесных нимф. В Запретном лесу нимфы не водились, по крайней мере, такие, которые шли на контакт с человеком, поэтому Сириус решил эту проблему именно таким способом — отловив лесных светлячком и наложив на них с десяток заклинаний, чтобы те не вырывались, вели себя смирно и дружелюбно.

— Беру свои слова обратно, — сказал Северус, подняв голову и глядя на светлячков. — Выглядит и правда… необычно.

— Вот это да! — театрально ахнул Сириус, посмотрев на Ремуса и Джеймса. — Вы тоже это слышали? Сев признал, что он не зря «носился по лесу, как угорелый»?

— Софии понравится, — улыбнувшись, сказал Ремус.

— Думаешь, тебе за это перепадет нечто особенное? — усмехнулся Джеймс, поглядев на Сириуса.

— Не знаю, — ответил Сириус, после минутного колебания. — Я просто хочу, чтобы она пошла со мной на бал.

И напоследок они украсили вход в каждую из гостиных факультетов. Чтобы не терять зря время, они разделились.

Возле входа в гостиную Пуффендуя, Ремус наколдовал ледяную скульптуру из семьи барсуков. Маленькие барсучата со звоном скакали вокруг родителей, переливаясь яркими цветами от бликов свечей.

Рядом со входом в гостиную Когтеврана, Северус создал ледяного величественного орла. Он сидел на перилах лестницы напротив входа, временами поднимаясь и кружа в воздухе.

Спустившись в подземелья к гостиной Слизерина, Сириус наколдовал внушительных размеров ледяную анаконду, которая сворачивалась кольцами и грозно шипела. Ползая по коридору вблизи гостиной, она оставляла широкий влажный след, который тут же покрывался ледяной коркой. Немного подумав, Сириус решил не накладывать на этот след противоскользящие чары, понадеявшись, что хотя бы один слизеринец сломает себе ногу, руку или шею. И понадеявшись, что это будет не Бланк.

Возле входа в родную гостиную Гриффиндора, Джеймс создал ледяного льва, который ходил взад-вперед перед портретом Полной Дамы, изредка издавая громоподобный рык.

В каждой факультетской гостиной, над камином, они разместили ряд новогодних носков для подарков, наполнив их леденцами и шоколадными конфетами. Без сюрприза не обошлось. В каждый носок они добавили несколько заколдованных конфет. Так, в носках Когтеврана были конфеты, съев которые человек обрастал перьями и издавал птичьи крики. У пуффендуйцев были конфеты с эффектом черно-белой шерсти и барсучьего фырканья, а у слизеринцев со змеиной чешуей и шипением. Любимые гриффиндорцы должны были обзавестись львиной гривой и грозно рычать. Эффект держался всего час, но был великолепен.

Путь от каждой гостиной и до Большого зала был также украшен. Стены покрывал иней, расписанный чудаковатым узором, а в воздухе кружили массивные снежинки, которые от прикосновения множились.

Все учебные коридоры они украсили остролистом, плющом и омелой. Вообще, никто из Мародеров не хотел использовать омелу, поскольку именно они становились самой частой жертвой, которых отлавливали под ней девушки. Но справедливо заметили, что лишать других шанса пообжиматься будет не правильно. На каждую дверь в учебный класс они повесили венок из ели, украшенный шишками, колокольчиками и золотистыми лентами.

С чистой совестью и совершенно без сил они завалились в свою спальню.

— Если Дамблдор не даст нам завтра кубок школы за потрясающее колдовство, — пробормотал Джеймс, — то я крайне разочаруюсь.

— Не тешь себя ложными надеждами, Джеймс, — ответил Северус из противоположного конца комнаты, — дай Мерлин, нас не накажут за то, что мы по школе шатались ночью.

Джеймс что-то тихо проворчал. Сил возмущаться уже ни у кого не осталось.

***

Уже спустя пару часов их всех будил Ремус:

— Давайте же, поднимайтесь. Неужели вы не хотите посмотреть, как все отреагируют на наши ночные старания.

— Я скажу тебе, Рем, все будут в неописуемом восторге, — ответил Джеймс из-под одеяла.

— К тому же, у нас сейчас контрольная у Минни, — привел еще один аргумент Ремус.

— Да чтоб я сдох, — простонал Сириус.

— Это ты у МакГонагалл мигом, если опоздаешь, — недовольно отозвался Северус, с трудом поднимаясь с кровати.

— И вам даже не интересно посмотреть на эффект от конфет? — Ремус использовал еще одну попытку, попав в самую точку.

Со стонами и ворчаниями Джеймс и Сириус тоже начали вставать.

Кое-как одевшись и умывшись, они вышли из спальни. Когда они спускались по лестнице, до них донеслось рычание и перепуганные возгласы. Ремус, как староста, забеспокоился и поторопился вниз. Остальные заторопились из любопытства.

В гостиной было много народу для столь раннего часа. Все столпились возле камина и жевали конфеты. Пара человек уже успели обзавестись гривой, над которыми хлопотала Эванс, пытаясь избавить их от нее. Один первокурсник стоял со слезами на глазах и вместо всхлипываний издавал порыкивание, каждый раз пугаясь и все сильнее захлебываясь в слезах.

— Эффект сам пройдет через час, — крикнул ей Джеймс через всю гостиную. Все головы сразу повернулись на Мародеров. — Доброе утро, народ!

Лили осуждающе посмотрела на них и уперла руки в бока, собираясь отчитать.

— Это ваших рук дело?!

— Лили, они абсолютно безопасные, — Ремус примирительно улыбнувшись.

— Правда? — с сомнением спросила она.

— Правда, — кивнул Северус.

Лили тут же поубавила пыл, кому-кому, а Ремусу и Северусу она всегда доверяла.

— Эй, парень, ты что расстраиваешься? — Джеймс присел перед первокурсником с львиной гривой, — ты же настоящий лев! Талисман нашего благородного факультета! Ну-ка покажи всем, как рычит настоящий, грозный лев.

Первокурсник сморгнул стоящие в глазах слезы и испуганно взглянул на толпу, стоящую вокруг.

— Давай, давай, — поторопил его Джеймс.

Парень, вначале неуверенно, но потом все громче зарычал. В гостиной послышались одобрительные и восхищенные возгласы. Он скованно улыбнулся и зарычал с удвоенной силой, махнув при этом своей гривой. Студенты пришли в восторг и кинулись к носкам с конфетами, в надежде получить такой же эффект.

— Джеймс, они точно безопасные? — уточнила Лили.

— Точно-точно, Цветочек, — ответил ей Сириус, — мы на себе испытывали.

Лили уже раскрыла рот, чтобы осудить их за такое разгильдяйство, но Джеймс заткнул ее поцелуем, притянув к себе и сжав в объятиях.

— Оригинальный вы сюрприз подготовили, — протянула Алиса, с опаской разворачивая леденец.

— О, милая, сюрпризы на этом не заканчиваются, — улыбнулся ей Сириус.

Лили это услышала и отлепилась от Джеймса.

— Джеймс? — грозно спросила она.

— Не буду ничего говорить, сама увидишь, — ответил ей Джеймс и еще раз чмокнул в щеку.

Все конфеты разошлись в первые пять минут. Многие откровенно сожалели, что им достались обычные, и Джеймс всем пообещал, что после Нового года они приготовят новую партию.

— Сам и будешь тогда готовить, — сказал ему Северус, который занимался разработкой и приготовлением зелья не один день.

— Да ладно тебе, будем брать с них деньги за это, — тихо ответил ему Джеймс, так, чтобы Лили не слышала. Северусу эта идея пришлась по душе.

Как они и предполагали, все их ночные старания произвели настоящий фурор.

На выходе из гриффиндорской башни также толпился народ, разглядывая ледяного льва. Кто-то даже успел сбегать за колдокамерой и теперь фотографировал себя и друзей.

Мародеры направились на завтрак, аккуратно лавируя между веточками омелы. Только Джеймс останавливал Лили практически под каждой распустившейся веткой.

— Джеймс, мы так на завтрак опоздаем! — рассмеявшись, сказала она и потянула его в сторону Большого зала, догонять остальных.

В холле творилось что-то невообразимое. Девушки были в восторге от волшебных лилий. С голгофы и школьного двора доносились смех и визги. Но наибольшее впечатление на всех произвели лесные светлячки, что летали внутри своего шара.

— Мальчики, это просто невероятно, — Лили завороженно глядела, как цветы от ее прикосновения выпускают сноп искр. — Это потрясающий уровень волшебства!

— Сколько дадите нам баллов? — поинтересовался Сириус. Но ответ он уже не услышал. Возле подножия лестницы стояла Бланк и с улыбкой смотрела на лесных светлячков, которые тонкими голосами пели рождественскую песню Энди Уильямса.

Сириус неслышно подошел к ней сзади и, наклонившись к уху, спросил:

— Нравится?

— Отличная альтернатива нимфам, — ответила она, не поворачиваясь.

— У меня для тебя еще кое-что подготовлено, — сказал он, приобнимая ее за талию и разворачивая к себе.

— Что? — София с интересом посмотрела на Сириуса.

— Вечером узнаешь, — он легонько нажал ей на кончик носа, поцеловал и направился в зал, ведя ее за собой.

В Большом зале царил не меньший переполох. Каждый пятый студент сидел в обличии животного своего факультета. Гриффиндорцы и пуффендуйцы были очень счастливы, они театрально рычали, фыркалии и давали себя погладить всем желающим. Когтевранцы радовались более сдержано. Да и среди них лишь несколько младшекурсников покрылись перьями. Очевидно, более старшие студенты отнеслись с подозрением к незнакомым угощениям. Слизеринцы же сидели и плевались ядом. Особенно те из них, кто покрылся чешуей.

— Только посмотрите на Розье, — ухмыльнулся Северус, — кажется, кто-то ночевал не в своей гостиной.

Все дружно обернулись на слизеринский стол. Все внимание там принадлежало Розье, который оброс барсучьей шерстью и подавленный сидел в своем змеином логове. В школе давно ходил слух, что наследник чистокровного рода связался с маглорожденной с Пуффендуя. Он, конечно, все отрицал, но сейчас это было бессмысленно. Слизеринцы его показательно игнорировали, но некоторые шипели ему: «предатель», сопровождая осуждающими взглядами.

— Знаете, — произнесла вдруг Лили, — шесть лет учебы с вами, научили меня, что вы ничего хорошего не сделаете по доброй воле. И я сейчас очень тревожусь, — она обвела Мародеров взволнованным взглядом, но те лишь рассмеялись, переглянувшись.

— Обидно такое слышать от тебя, Лили! — возмутился Джеймс, все еще улыбаясь.

— Вы точно не подстроили ничего плохого?

— Конечно, нет, — ответил Сириус, — мы же говорили, что готовим подарок для школы. Все это от чистого сердца.

— И даже для слизеринцев ничего не устроили? — уточнила Лили, покосившись на Софию.

— У нас, кстати, настоящий каток возле гостиной, — сказала София, — одна первокурсница уже попала в Больничное крыло с переломом.

— Чистой воды случайность! — воскликнул Сириус. Ему, впрочем, никто и не поверил.

***

Поскольку вечером предстоял Рождественский бал, все уроки были сокращены до обеда. И за это время им необходимо было сдать зачеты МакГонагалл и Мортему.

Первой по расписанию стояла Трансфигурация, и, как только все заняли свои места, МакГонагалл раздала им билеты, на каждом из которых было лишь две картинки.

— Вам необходимо превратить предмет с первой картинки в существо со второй, соблюдая все физиологические особенности, при этом составить формулу и описать движения палочкой, — пояснила профессор и, взглянув на поднятую руку студента, тяжело вздохнула и спросила: — Да, мистер Поттер?

— Профессор МакГонагалл, чисто теоретически, сколько бы вы дали баллов за все те чудеса, что мы сегодня наблюдаем в школе? — спросил Джеймс.

Уголки губ профессора мельком дернулись, но она сохраняла свой серьезный и строгий вид.

— Думаю, столь потрясающее волшебство достойно кубка школы, — сухо ответила она. Джеймс расплылся в счастливой улыбке, — жаль, мы не узнаем, кто это сделал. Иначе сидеть им на отработках до конца учебного года, за то, что бродят после отбоя.

— Да, жаль, — протянул Джеймс, ухмыляясь во весь рот.

Он понимал, что все и так в курсе, чьих это рук дело, в том числе и МакГонагалл. Но не пойман — не вор. И ему было приятно осознавать, что МакГонагалл, как и он, считает, что они достойны кубка школы, пусть она и немного иронизировала.

— Профессор, — опять сказал Джеймс, — я слышал, что те великолепные сани были трансфигурированы из самого обыкновенного полена. Не правда ли, это достойно «превосходно» без сдачи всяких зачетов?

— Да, а заодно и «превосходно» по ЖАБА, — ответила МакГонагалл, но не успел Джеймс и рта раскрыть, светясь от восторга, она добавила: — Не отвлекайтесь, мистер Поттер. Зачет в любом случае, сдавать будут все без исключения.

— Как скажете, — произнес Джеймс и поднялся.

Он даже не стал практиковаться. Джеймс взял свой билет, вышел к доске, продиктовал формулу МакГонагалл и превратил свою чернильницу в филина. Птица покружила по классу и села на его плечо. МакГонагалл поджала губы, покачав головой, и произнесла:

— «Превосходно», мистер Поттер, десять баллов Гриффиндору. Вы свободны.

Джеймс шутливо поклонился, наколдовал из воздуха букет орхидей и положил их на стол профессора. Со счастливой улыбкой он схватил свою сумку, пожелал удачи Лили и пошел отсыпаться.

Через четверть часа его успех повторил Сириус, превратив перо в змею и пустив ее в сторону слизеринцев. Дриффит, которая только избавилась от змеиной чешуи, подняла страшный визг. Сириусу дали пять баллов и тоже отпустили. Он подхватил свои вещи и направился на выход, попутно подмигнув Софии, которая обреченно смотрела на часы, не желавшие превращаться в кролика.

Вскоре зачет сдали и Ремус с Северусом.

После Трансфигурации следом шла Защита от Темных Искусств, где Мортем устроил им тестирование.

— Нам еще зал сегодня украшать! Нас вообще должны были от занятий освободить! — сокрушался Сириус, когда им раздали бланки с сотней вопросов.

— Между прочим, это была твоя идея — зал украшать, — проворчал Северус, сидящий рядом.

Сириус что-то недовольно пробубнил и постарался заглянуть через спину Ремуса, сидящего впереди вместе с Джеймсом. Ремус уже ответил на десяток вопросов и не думал останавливаться.

— Впрочем, вопросы не такие и сложные, — заметил Северус, — только послушай: «Какое заклинание способно прогнать дементора?»

— Хм, — притворно задумался Сириус, — может быть, Ридикулус?

— «Отвратительно», Господин Бродяга, — хмыкнул Северус, и они вдвоем тихонько засмеялись. — Что же вы тогда будете использовать против боггарта?

— Дай-ка подумать, — Сириус прищурился, — Экспекто Патронум?

Северус и Сириус вновь засмеялись, пока к ним не повернулся Ремус.

— И это не будет такой уж ошибкой, — с видом умника, произнес он, — особенно, если твой боггарт — дементор. Или смеркут.

— У кого вообще самым большим страхом может быть смеркут? — непонимающе спросил у них Джеймс, тоже повернувшись.

— Никакого обсуждения! Минус пять баллов с Гриффиндора! — на них строго посмотрел Мортем и недовольно покачал головой.

Мародеры уткнулись каждый в свой пергамент и принялись отвечать на вопросы.

***

После обеда Мародеры дождались пока последний ученик покинет Большой зал, вежливо выпроводили всех преподавателей, заперли дубовые двери и принялись за работу.

Хагрид заранее принес и разместил по периметру двенадцать великанских елей. Их украшение заняло основную часть времени. Они украсили их золотистыми шарами, звездами, колокольчиками и бело-золотыми лентами. Добавили сверкающих огней и небольшие позолоченные фигурки льва, орла, барсука и змеи. Немного подумав, решили развесить туда же фигурки волка, оленя, пса и ворона. Некоторые ветви они припорошили снегом.

Над камином, находящимся позади преподавательского стола, они поместили большой венок из остролиста, в который была вплетена лента с лозунгом Хогвартса: «Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus!».

Четыре факультетских стола уже исчезли, и вместо них появилось множество небольших круглых столиков, стоящих вдоль стен. Там, где раньше стоял стол преподавателей, появилась сцена. Вдоль всего края сцены они наколдовали светящиеся подснежники, наподобие лилий на лестнице в холле. Особо украшать сцену они не стали, так как ее все равно будут декорировать организаторы приглашенной в этом году звезды.

Должна была приехать сама Селестина Уорлок. В честь такого события даже младшекурсникам разрешили посетить бал, с условием, что в десять они уже будут в своих гостиных. Тогда как старшекурсникам разрешалось пробыть на балу до полуночи.

На входе, возле дубовых дверей, они поставили высокий маленький столик на одной ножке. На него они поместили широкую чашу, в которую высыпали печенье. Вечером ранее они попросили домовиков испечь печенье с предсказаниями, заранее приготовив им узкие полоски пергамента с пожеланиями, советами или цитатами. Домовики постарались на славу. И сейчас в чаще лежала внушительная горка ванильного печенья.

Окна они разрисовали инеем, показав на них различные рождественские истории и мифы.

Так как потолок всегда был зачарован, его они трогать не стали. Сейчас там парило несколько десятков свечей, а вечером должна была появиться карта звездного неба. Они решили устроить только снегопад, заставив снежинки кружиться в воздухе. Сириус не удержался и запустил вверх множество ярко-желтых огоньков, которые летали по залу и изредка складывались в слово «Мародеры».

Оборку белоснежных скатертей на столах они украсили тонким, переплетенным узором, состоящих из зеленой, красной, синей и желтых линий.

В некоторых местах над танцполом они подвесили веточки омелы.

— Думаю, хватит, — сказал Ремус, оглядывающий сверкающий и нарядный Большой зал.

— Может, добавим еще мишуры? — спросил Джеймс, которого уже начало немного заносить.

— Нет, — покачал головой Сириус, — Большой зал должен быть украшен просто, но со вкусом.

— Так и признай, что тебе просто надоело, — усмехнулся Северус.

— Ну и это тоже.

— В любом случае, надо закругляться. До бала осталось чуть меньше часа, — сказал Ремус, взглянув на часы.

Оглядев напоследок зал и удовлетворенно кивнув, Мародеры пошли на выход.

— Вот дьявол, — выругался Сириус, — мне еще платье Бланк отнести надо.

— Можно сходить с тобой и посмотреть, что она с тобой сделает? — посмеялся Джеймс.

— Я не пойду сам, я же не самоубийца, — хмыкнул Сириус, — попрошу домовиков доставить.

— И ты думаешь, она его наденет? — спросил Северус.

— Ей придется. Если что отправлю переодеваться.

— Так и вижу, как София приходит в своем любимом черном балахоне, ты отправляешь ее переодеваться, а она тебя слушается, — произнес Ремус, под смех Джеймса и Северуса.

— Не вижу ничего смешного, — отозвался Сириус.

_**София де Бланк** _

— Ненавижу. Ненавижу. Не-на-ви-жу.

София без конца ругалась и злилась на Блэка за то, что ей приходится идти на бал. Она перетрясла весь свой гардероб, но там даже приблизительно не было ничего подходящего для такого мероприятия.

Идея — идти в футболке, у нее отпала сама собой, когда она увидела Гринграсс в платье. Она надела темно-синее бархатное платье расшитое серебром, с тяжелой юбкой в пол и плотным корсетом. Гринграсс выглядела в нем, словно королева. И глядя на нее, у Софии все сильнее проявлялось желание запереться в комнате и никуда не идти.

Гринграсс уже несколько раз пыталась одолжить ей один из своих нарядов, но София отказывалась.

София достала свое черное платье, в котором она ходила на Хэллоуин, и попыталась его трансфигурировать во что-то более приличное. Но после десятой неудачной попытки платье расплавилось. Вылив очередной поток отборной ругани, София пошла в душ, чтобы немного успокоиться и прийти в себя.

_Пойду в шармбатонской школьной мантии. Назло Блэку._

— Что там? — недовольно спросила она, выходя из душа. Гринграсс стояла над ее кроватью, вблизи того места, где была черная лужа, раньше служившая платьем.

Гринграсс повернулась и вытаращила на нее свои глазища.

— Это появилось тут только что, домовики доставили, — она показала на кровать, на которой лежала квадратная коробка белого цвета с нежно-розовой крышкой и накрест перевязанной атласной лентой.

София подошла и, развязав ленту, открыла крышку. Первое, что она увидела, была небольшая записка, на которой значилось: _«Ты пойдешь либо в нем, либо голая. Лично мне любой из этих вариантов по душе. С.Б.»_. У Софии в душе начала подниматься тревога, чувствуя, что Блэк опять что-то выкинул. Она резко распахнула тонкую бумагу и замерла. Гринграсс не сдержала своего восхищения, громко ахнув.

— Что за… — София потянула из коробки невесомую ткань.

Перед ней показалось невероятной красоты платье, София таких отродясь не носила. Тончайший светло-бежевый шелк был расшит золотыми узорами. Вместо бретелей ткань держали тонкие золотые кольца. Вырез на груди украшали крошечные жемчужины и бриллианты, заставляя его ярко переливаться на свету. Узкая юбка спадала до самого пола, расходясь от колен и образуя сзади небольшой шлейф, низ которого был сплошь расшит золотом.

— Мерлин, оно же стоит целое состояние, — пролепетала Гринграсс. София все еще не могла прийти в себя, во все глаза глядя на платье.

— Что? Сколько?

— Даже не спрашивай, — она покачала головой, — но папочка отказался мне его покупать, когда я просила.

_Мерлин, Блэк…_

София боялась представить себе его цену, учитывая, что мистер Гринграсс — один из богатейших людей магической Британии, отказался покупать любимой дочурке это платье.

— Я не могу его надеть, — отрезала София и сложила платье обратно в коробку.

— Шутишь?! Такая красота не должна пропадать!

— Я в нем буду нелепо выглядеть! И вообще, Блэк просто злит меня! Он специально это делает!

— Да Блэк тебе только что в любви признался, подарив это платье! — воскликнула Гринграсс, с недоумением глядя на Софию.

София тяжело дышала, бросая взгляды то на Гринграсс, то на коробку с платьем.

— Так, мисс де Бланк, немедленно снимите с себя это… тряпье и наденьте платье.

Гринграсс говорила суровым тоном, в очередной раз напомнив Софии ее мать.

— Ты шутишь, Гринграсс, — усмехнулась София, сталкиваясь с ее решительным взглядом.

— Хотя бы примерь его!

София еще раз бросила взгляд на коробку, потом на Гринграсс.

— Хорошо, но только примерю.

На самом деле ей безумно хотелось надеть эту красоту на себя, но переступать через свою гордость, да и делать это при свидетелях, было так трудно.

Она вновь достала легкую ткань из коробки. Сняв с себя безразмерную футболку, она бережно надела платье. Шелк приятно холодил тело. Платье село идеально — Блэк точно угадал с размером. Гринграсс ее восхищенно оглядела и посадила на кровать.

— Еще один штрих, — она метнулась к своей кровати и достала из-под нее небольшую коробку. — Надевай.

В коробке оказались изящные светлые туфли на тонком каблуке и с узкой застежкой, сплошь усыпанной камнями.

— Я же в них ноги сломаю! — возмутилась София, которая ни разу в жизни не носила обувь на каблуке.

— Не сломаешь, они заколдованы.

София, недовольно ворча, надела туфли. Гринграсс подняла ее за руку и подтащила к зеркалу.

— Узнаешь себя? — с довольной улыбкой, спросила Гринграсс.

— Нет, — выдавила София.

Она, не моргая, смотрела на свое отражение. София и не подозревала, что может так выглядеть. Светлое платье было лишь на тон темнее ее кожи, и смотрелось изумительно. Глубокий вырез и тонкие бретели-кольца открывали хрупкие ключицы и изящные руки. Крой юбки идеально скрадывал слишком круглые, по мнению Софии, бедра. А за счет каблуков, София с удовлетворением отметила, она будет ниже Блэка всего на пару дюймов — она хоть и была среднего роста, но рядом с ним всегда ощущала себя маленькой.

— Моя мама всегда говорила, что из любой женщины можно сделать красавицу, если ее правильно одеть, — произнесла Гринграсс, все еще с восторгом оглядывая ее отражение.

— Это комплимент такой? — София скосила глаза на нее. — Ну, спасибо.

София вновь подняла глаза на свое отражение.

Еще бы с лицом что-то сделать…хотя, вроде и так неплохо… удивительно.

— У Блэка безупречный вкус, — с томным вздохом произнесла Гринграсс.

— Ты сейчас про меня говоришь? — усмехнулась София. — Что ж, и правда, этого у него не отнять.

Гринграсс улыбнулась и посмотрела на ее голову.

— Тебе бы еще что-нибудь сделать с волосами.

— А что с ними не так? — удивленно спросила София.

— Они у тебя хоть и красивые, но именно с этим платьем их лучше не распускать. Лучше собрать их наверху, как ты обычно делаешь, только более аккуратно.

София кивнула, полностью согласная с таким решением, и легким, привычным движением скрутила волосы на макушке, оставив пару коротких прядей возле лица. Гринграсс удовлетворенно на нее посмотрела.

— Я бы предложила тебе подкрасить ресницы и губы, но боюсь, ты и так уже переступила через все свои принципы.

— Краситься? — София презрительно хмыкнула, — только через мой труп.

Гринграсс в ответ лишь похихикала.

Дверь в спальню неожиданно распахнулась. Улыбка с лица Гринграсс тут же сползла. Она развернулась и гордо ушла к своей кровати, скрывшись за ширмой.

— На что уставилась, Дриффит? — спросила София. Та с откровенной завистью и злобой рассматривала ее. Дриффит оставила ее без ответа, пройдя к шкафу.

София еще раз окинула себя взглядом в зеркало. У нее и правда захватывало дух от увиденного. И неожиданно идея — пойти на бал, уже не казалась ей такой отвратительной.

— Лиззи, ты дала ей свои туфли? — Дриффит заскочила за ширму к Гринграсс, показывая пальцем на ноги Софии. — Когда это вы успели стать подружками?

— Когда ты спала с моим женихом, Мелани, — ледяным тоном ответила Гринграсс, — скройся с глаз моих.

Дриффит зло пыхтела, разве что пар из ноздрей не пускала.

— Генри ты почему-то простила, Элизабет.

София сдерживала себя из последних сил, чтобы не вмешаться. Дриффит выводила из себя одним лишь видом. София удивлялась стойкости Гринграсс, которая с равнодушным видом на нее глядела. Она давно бы уже наслала на нее мерзкое проклятье, если бы могла. Ну или запустила в нее каким-нибудь тяжелым предметом. В Шармбатоне и недели не проходило, чтобы кто-нибудь из соседок не устроил дуэль или драку. И половина из них не обходилась без участия Софии.

Как же хорошо было, когда они тут практически не появлялись.

— Не твоего ума дело. И еще раз повторяю, уйди.

Дриффит что-то прошипела, схватила свои вещи и ушла в ванную переодеваться.

— С твоим терпением только драконов усмирять, — сказала София.

— Не хотела, чтобы дошло до заклинаний. Как бы платье не испортить, — улыбнулась Гринграсс. София усмехнулась.

— Ты действительно простила Мальсибера? — спросила София, глядя на нее через зеркало.

У Гринграсс по лицу проскользнула едва уловимая тень, но она тут же натянула на себя улыбку.

— Простила, — ответила она, сталкиваясь взглядом с Софией и сразу же отворачиваясь. — Это все равно бы случилось. И не могла же я появиться на балу в одиночестве — вовек потом позор не смоешь.

София ей ничего на это не ответила. По большей части ей было плевать на отношения Гринграсс и Мальсибера, как и на все правила высшего общества, не позволяющие юной особе появляться на балу без сопровождения.

В дверь постучали. Гринграсс посмотрела на часы и взволнованно произнесла:

— Это, должно быть, Генри. Как я выгляжу?

— Так, что Дриффит удавится от зависти, — искренне ответила София, окинув взглядом Гринграсс.

— Лучшая оценка! Благодарю.

Гринграсс просияла и открыла дверь, представ перед Мальсибером во всей красе.

Едва за ними закрылась дверь, из ванной вышла Дриффит, облаченная в узкое голубое платье на толстых бретелях. София с неудовольствием отметила, что выглядит она хорошо. Дриффит нацепила тяжелое колье, несколько колец и покрутилась перед зеркалом, проверяя макияж и прическу. Спустя пять минут ушла и она.

София взглянула на часы, стоящие на тумбочке.

_7:53. Блэк, наверное, уже ждет._

Чтобы успеть к назначенному времени, необходимо было выходить прямо сейчас, но София медлила.

Она вновь подошла к зеркалу и критически себя оглядела. Платье сидело, как влитое и было сказочно красивым. Тут она не могла не согласиться с Гринграсс, вкус у Блэка и правда безупречный.

Ей бы сейчас выйти и идти на встречу к Блэку, но что-то не давало ей и с места сдвинуться. Что-то, что сидело глубоко в душе, напоминая, что уже через несколько часов будет особая дата. Ровно год, когда она в последний раз видела Джори.

Как бы София сейчас не хотела лететь в Большой зал, оказаться в объятиях Блэка и веселиться в компании его друзей, она не могла так поступить с Джори. С памятью о нем и теми нежными чувствами, что остались. Не могла так легко перечеркнуть те шесть лет, что он всегда был рядом с ней.

Ей казалось несправедливым, что в такую дату она будет беззаботно веселиться. А глядя на такую красивую себя она понимала, что Джори никогда ее раньше такой не видел. И уже не увидит.

София знала, что стоит ей встретиться с Блэком и все сомнения разом отпадут. Так всегда бывало — стоило ей только встретиться с ним взглядом, и она забывала обо всем на свете. Забывала о проблемах, о Джори и, порой, как дышать.

К Блэку ее звало сердце, но и Джори занимал не последнее место в ее душе. Ей надо было выбрать. В последний раз выбрать. Но она не могла сделать и шаг, застыв перед зеркалом посреди комнаты.

_8:00. Я никогда не опаздываю. Блэк, наверное, уже злится._

_…а выбор, на самом деле, я сделала уже давно…_

_**Мародеры** _

Мародеры поднялись в свою спальню, чтобы переодеться, когда в гостиной стали появляться уже первые девушки, разодетые в красивые платья.

Джеймс крутился перед зеркалом дольше всех. Он старался хотя бы немного прилизать свои волосы, торчащие во все стороны.

— Сколько можно? Ты как баба, Джеймс! — вспылил Сириус, который уже полностью был одет, и которому тоже хотелось взглянуть на себя.

— Это мой первый бал с Лили! Я должен хорошо выглядеть! — огрызнулся он, выливая на ладонь средство для укладки волос.

Сириус отпихнул его локтем и окинул себя взглядом. Он был рад, что на балы разрешили приходить не только в мантиях, но и в классических костюмах. В белоснежной рубашке и черных брюках он смотрелся гораздо выигрышнее, чем в мантии. Да и рядом с Бланк должен выглядеть идеально.

— Будьте прокляты эти патлы! — ругался Джеймс.

— Раньше ты ими был вполне доволен, — заметил Северус, надевая классическую черную мантию и наблюдая за мучениями друга.

— Лили они всегда бесили!

— Это было раньше, — сказал Ремус, — сейчас, по-моему, она вполне ими довольна.

— Ты думаешь? — Джеймс резко развернулся на него.

— Ну, — неуверенно начал Ремус, — она всегда тебя за них трогает и вообще…

— Оставь, как есть, — произнес Сириус, — а то как бы хуже не стало.

Джеймс кивнул и подошел к шкафу:

— Осталось выбрать рубашку.

У Джеймса был подготовлен черный костюм-тройка. И оставалось определиться с рубашкой: классическая белая, песочная, которая красиво оттеняет его глаза, как заметила Лили, или же бордовая, под цвет платья его возлюбленной.

— Надевай белую, — посоветовал Сириус, глядя, как друг по очереди прикладывает рубашки к себе.

— Да, наверное, лучше ее.

Джеймс надел рубашку и стал застегивать ряд мелких пуговиц. Все ждали только его и, кто с нетерпением, а кто и с раздражением, смотрели, как он не спеша застегивает каждую пуговицу.

— Через десять минут нам надо быть в холле, — поторопил Ремус. Сам Ремус надел темно-коричневые брюки и светло-голубую рубашку, под цвет платью Эшли.

— Надо было заводить себе гриффиндорок, — усмехнулся Джеймс, — не пришлось бы ждать девчонок в холле.

Сириус, Ремус и Северус договорились встретиться со своими подружками в холле, как и все студенты, чьи барышни были с других факультетов. Джеймс же и Лили встречались в гостиной Гриффиндора.

— Если ты не поторопишься, то ждать придется тебя, — недовольно заметил Северус, — причем не кому-то, а Лили. Ты уже должен быть внизу.

— Иду я, иду! — воскликнул Джеймс, еще раз покрутился перед зеркалом и последний вышел из спальни.

В гостиной царила торжественная атмосфера. Было непривычно видеть столько разодетых студентов. У всех на лицах читалась загадочность и предвкушение торжества.

— Встретимся в Большом зале, — Сириус не стал оставаться с Мародерами и направился в сторону выходу, — Бланк никогда не опаздывает, так что мне лучше прийти пораньше.

Северус и Ремус, немного помедлив, решили тоже пойти в холл. Их девушки хоть и не отличались строгой пунктуальностью, но и заставлять их ждать, в случае чего, не хотелось.

Джеймс остался один. Он без конца ходил перед лестницей, ведущей в женские спальни, и постоянно поглядывал на часы. Лили задерживалась на минуту, но ему казалось, что на целую вечность. Он уже пожалел, что надел белую рубашку, решив, что надо было остановить выбор на песочной. Несколько раз взлохматил свои волосы, каждый раз чертыхаясь, и стараясь прилизать все обратно. Применил пару раз чистящее заклинание к своим ботинкам, хотя они и без того блестели сверх нормы. Сделал пару кругов по гостиной, попутно отчитав каких-то первогодок за слишком громкий смех. И снова взглянул на часы. Лили опаздывала уже на полторы минуты.

Если бы в гостиной не было людей, Джеймс уже давно превратился в оленя и пронесся до спальни Лили. Он уже был готов сунуть голову в лестничный проем и закричать ее имя, с просьбой поторопиться, как судьба сжалилась над ним и в проходе появилась Лили.

Джеймс потерял дар речи, не веря, что эта девушка, самая прекрасная девушка в мире, принадлежит ему. Лили была в темно-бордовом, почти черном, платье, полностью облегающим фигуру сверху и расходящееся солнцем чуть ниже колен, открывая стройные икры. Глубокий вырез был задрапирован кружевом, как и длинные рукава. Свои рыжие волосы она уложила на одну сторону, завив их крупными локонами.

— Лили… — прохрипел Джеймс. Прокашлявшись и немного смутившись, он подошел к ней и подал руку, помогая спуститься последние пару ступенек, — Лили, великолепно выглядишь. Ты знаешь? Знаешь, что в мире нет девушки, прекраснее тебя?

— Знаю, Джеймс, — Лили ему нежно улыбнулась, — ты мне это еще на четвертом курсе сказал.

Джеймс обнял ее и поцеловал в губы, накрашенные красной помадой. Лили никогда ярко не красилась, как правило, подчеркивая лишь глаза, но Джеймс не мог не отметить, что броская помада ей безумно идет.

— У меня ничего не осталось? — спросил он, показывая на свой рот и намекая на красную помаду. Лили в ответ звонко рассмеялась.

— Нет, помада заколдована, она не оставляет следов.

— Ох уж эти ваши женские хитрости, — произнес Джеймс, слегка нахмурившись, и про себя подумал, что вздумай Лили кого-нибудь поцеловать, он не сможет отследить его по следам от губной помады.

Спустившись в холл, они обнаружили оставшихся трех Мародеров. До восьми часов оставалось всего ничего, но в холле было не протолкнуться. Северус и Ремус выглядели немного взволнованными и все время поглядывали по сторонам, ожидая своих спутниц. Сириус выглядел мрачным и не сводил взгляда с выхода из подземелий, откуда тянулись слизеринцы и пуффендуйцы.

Когда Джеймс и Лили подошли к компании, на вершине ступенек появилась Дебора Белби. Северус тут же подошел к подножию лестницы, ожидая ее. Он этого не показывал, но Мародеры слишком хорошо его знали, чтобы не заметить, что того разрывает от волнения. Об этом говорило все — его полностью почерневшие глаза, легкое подергивание указательным пальцем на правой руке, застывшая кривая улыбка и медленное дыхание.

Северус и правда нервничал. Они хоть и договорились с Белби, что идут на бал как коллеги и что это ничего не значит, он все равно переживал. Все-таки это его первый бал, куда он идет вместе с девушкой.

Дебора, как и он же, была в классической черной мантии, украшенной серебряным узором. Пряди, обычно свисающие возле лица, она закрепила на затылке сложной витиеватой заколкой с синими камнями. И, хотя Северус и не был в этом до конца уверен, она даже подкрасила свои глаза, от чего они выглядели еще чернее, чем прежде.

— Отлично выглядишь, — произнес он, неловко краснея и проклиная себя за ненавистное смущение.

Северус не знал как себя вести. Не знал, будет ли уместно подать ей руку или же вообще не следует совершать лишних телодвижений.

— Спасибо, — Дебора мельком улыбнулась и кивнула на его друзей. — Идем?

— Идем, — он повернулся и вместе с ней подошел к Мародерам.

С Белби все уже и так были заочно знакомы, но Северус все равно решил ее представить.

— Дебора Белби, — обратился он к друзьям, — господа…и дамы.

Лили и Ремус ей приветливо улыбнулись и кивнули. Джеймс же расплылся в нехорошей улыбке.

— Дебора, а что ты пообещала Северусу, затащив его на бал? — спросил он. Северус угрожающе засверкал на него глазищами из-за спины Деборы.

Белби окинула его равнодушным взглядом и ответила:

— В приличном обществе такое не озвучивают, Поттер.

Джеймс на мгновение замер, а потом рассмеялся.

— Ну, так хорошо, что мы — общество не приличное! — сказал Джеймс.

— Мы, пожалуй, пойдем в зал, — встрял Северус, пока Джеймс не разошелся.

Он кивнул Деборе и они скрылись за дубовыми дверями.

— Мы, наверное, тоже пойдем, — сказала Лили, — я обещала МакГонагалл, что присмотрю за младшекурсниками, пока они не уйдут.

Джеймс издал трагический стон. Ему совсем не хотелось возиться с детьми в свой первый бал с Лили, но и оставлять ее одну с ними тоже не собирался.

— Ладно, увидимся! — Джеймс махнул Ремусу и Сириусу и позволил Лили увести себя.

Пока Ремус отвернулся на Джеймса и Лили и прощался с ними, он пропустил, как в холл поднялась Эшли.

Почувствовав, как глаза закрывают теплые, небольшие ладошки, Ремус улыбнулся.

— Эшли, — Ремус повернулся и сразу заключил в объятия свою девушку, нежно прикоснувшись губами в уголок ее рта. Он и словами не мог передать, как на душе вмиг потеплело от ее присутствия рядом.

— Как тебе? — Эшли отошла на шаг и покрутилась вокруг своей оси, сияя улыбкой.

Ремус считал, вопрос глупый. Эшли всегда превосходно выглядела, а в своем воздушном голубом платье еще больше напоминала неземное существо. Свои длинные волосы она оставила распущенными, и они белым облаком окружали ее хрупкую фигурку.

— Потрясающе, Эшли.

Ремус вновь притянул ее к себе и поцеловал ее ручку. Эшли вся светилась от счастья и с любовью глядела на Ремуса. А он старался расслабиться и наслаждаться обществом прекрасной и дорогой сердцу девушки, позабыв хотя бы на вечер о своей болезни и о том, что завтра ему предстоит все ей рассказать.

Эшли сказала, что ей надо найти подружку в зале, и они с Ремусом тоже зашли внутрь.

Сириус остался один. Его нервы были натянуты до предела. Когда на часах пробило восемь, Сириус готов был броситься в подземелья от злости. Он знал, что Бланк никогда не опаздывает, поэтому даже задержка на одну минуту заставляла его нервничать и злиться. Он пропустил, когда вниз спустились Джеймс и Лили, пропустил знакомство с Белби, не заметил, как пришла Грин. Все его внимание было сосредоточено на квадратном выходе из подземелий. От туда постоянно кто-то выходил и он каждый раз вскидывал взгляд, в надежде, что это Бланк.

Он ломал себе голову, размышляя, в чем причина ее опоздания и обещал себе, что как только она появиться, он всю душу из нее вытрясет, за доставленные мучения.

На часах уже было пять минут девятого. Сириус был в бешенстве.

Он без конца зачесывал волосы рукой назад и уже расстегнул пару верхних пуговиц на рубашке — ворот душил. Как и мысли о Бланк. Он не знал, в чем могла быть причина. В душе появился липкий и неприятный страх, что она не придет. Сириус всегда злился, когда не знал, о чем она думает и что творится в ее голове. И сейчас перебирал всевозможные причины, по которым она решила не приходить.

Он предположил, что ей не понравилось платье. Он уже даже начал сомневаться, достаточно ли оно хорошо для нее и не надо ли было поискать что-то более достойное.

Или же она опять показывает свой характер и свою гордость, отказываясь принимать от него платье и в отместку не идет на бал. В таком случае, решил Сириус, он от нее живого места не оставит. Задушит или зацелует до смерти.

Часы уже показывали «8:07». Сириус нестерпимо хотел курить.

Он сжимал кулаки, потому что безумно хотелось кого-нибудь ударить. Например, Мальсибера, который появился из прохода, и под руку с Гринграсс прошествовал в зал. Сириус неотрывно проследил за ними, надеясь, что Гринграсс хотя бы подаст какой-нибудь знак, чтобы он не переживал. Но та даже не взглянула в его сторону.

Минутная стрелка приближалась к цифре два. Сириус решил, если она не появится, он ее проклянет. Хотя и понимал, что сделать этого он не сможет. Как бы ему не хотелось временами ее убить или проклясть, вид Бланк вызывал в нем взрыв нежных и безумных чувств. И он знал, стоит ему ее увидеть, он позабудет все свои угрозы и останется лишь одно желание — целовать. Целовать, целовать, целовать ее.

Циферблат показывал «8:13». В холле Сириус остался один. Он принялся считать до десяти. И по окончании он собирался отправиться в подземелье и воплотить в жизнь свои самые страшные угрозы.

_Четыре._

Сириус не мог поверить, что Бланк так поступает с ним.

_Пять._

В его душе только появилась надежда, что вот сейчас-то между ними все будет нормально. Но с ней это было невозможно.

_Шесть._

Он уже успел пожалеть, что купил ей платье и вообще попросил идти с ним на бал. Лучше бы просто затащил ее в Выручай-комнату и не слазил с нее всю ночь.

_Семь._

Сириус размял шею, прикрыв на мгновение глаза.

_Восемь._

Он прикидывал в уме, что лучше на нее наслать. Чтобы это не испортило ее личико, но чтобы она поняла всю боль, что он стерпел, ожидая ее тут.

_Девять._

Сириус достал палочку, прокручивая ее между пальцев.

_Десять._


	77. Рождественский бал

_**Мародеры** _

Сириус решительно направился в сторону подземелий, но резко замер. В проходе появилась София.

Когда он представлял ее в своем платье, он и не думал, что она будет выглядеть в нем столь восхитительно. У него перехватило дыхание, остановилось сердце, его бросило в жар. Светло-золотистый шелк выглядел на ней, словно вторая кожа. Камни, расшитые на груди, ярко переливались от бликов огней. Но еще ярче горели ее глаза. Сириус готов был на все, лишь бы видеть этот огонь в ее глазах вечность.

Он стоял возле дверей Большого зала, но не слышал и звука, доносившегося оттуда. В его висках гулко колотилось сердце, заглушая все остальные звуки.

Он наблюдал, как София медленно идет ему навстречу и останавливается в паре футов от него. Мгновение, что они смотрели друг другу в глаза, длилось целую вечность. Он уже хотел сделать шаг, что разделял их, но София опередила. Она присела в изящном реверансе и склонила голову. Подняв из поклона взгляд, полный азарта, она с легкой улыбкой произнесла:

— Мистер Блэк, прошу простить мне мое опоздание.

Сириуса в очередной раз всего пробрало. В нем снова и снова взрывались тысячи эмоций. Начиная с зашкаливающей страсти к ней и заканчивая жалостью к собственному бедному сердцу, что однажды, Сириус был уверен, просто не выдержит.

Сириус вежливо поклонился в ответ, подавая ей руку.

— Мадемуазель де Бланк, я готов ждать вас вечность, если потребуется.

София вложила свою руку в его ладонь и он аккуратно поцеловал ее, едва прикоснувшись губами. Не в силах больше сдерживаться, он сделал шаг и крепко обнял ее, тут же резко опрокинув ее вниз, придерживая за талию, и целуя. Горячо и страстно, так, как давно собирался.

Он привел ее обратно в вертикальное положение и наконец оторвался от нее.

— Великолепно выглядишь, — выдохнул он.

— Еще бы, в таком-то платье, — улыбнулась она.

Сириус без лишних слов понял, что платье ей понравилось. Он взял ее за руку и направился в зал. Ему не терпелось не только самому увидеть ее, но и чтобы остальные увидели, что она с ним.

Сириус получал небывалое удовольствие, замечая восхищенные взгляды студентов направленных на Софию. Он притянул ее к себе поближе, приобнимая за талию.

— Только посмотри как все пялятся, — прошептала София, которой это явно было не по душе.

— Это все потому, что ты идешь с самым классным парнем в школе, — ответил Сириус, расчищая ход сквозь толпу.

В Большом зале и дюйма свободного не было. Пришли не только все до единого студенты, были все преподаватели и несколько десятков приглашенных гостей, что сопровождали Селестину Уорлок. Из-за пышных и ярких нарядов места, казалось, становилось только меньше.

На сцену уже поднялся оркестр, играя легкую классическую музыку, что разливалась по всему залу.

Сириус привел к Софию к столу, где уже сидели Северус с Деборой и Ремус с Эшли. Он помог Софии сесть и спросил:

— А где Поттеры?

— Лили помогает МакГонагалл с младшекурсниками, — ответил Ремус, — Джеймс, полагаю, с ней.

— Ну, либо с ней, либо достает нашу заначку, — усмехнулся Сириус, садясь за стол рядом с Софией.

— Заначку? — переспросила Эшли.

— Бутылка огденского, — улыбнулся Сириус.

— О-о-о, — протянула Эшли, не зная как на это реагировать, и неуверенно взглянула на Ремуса.

— Для дам будет шампанское, — добавил Сириус.

— Шампанское? — спросила София, — хочешь, чтобы меня с одного бокала развезло?

— О, да, хочу, — сказал он, обежав ее лицо горящим взглядом.

— Мерлин, еле отделались! — воскликнул Джеймс, подходя к столу. Все тут же повернулись на него и на обеспокоенную Лили.

— Не «отделались», — возмутилась Лили, — ты просто спихнул все на Бенджи с Эммелиной! Мне перед ними так неудобно!

— Пусть лучше они страдают, чем я, — беззаботно ответил Джеймс, отодвигая для Лили стул и помогая ей сесть.

— Страдаешь? — ахнула она. — Нам всего-то надо было присмотреть за детьми.

— И полвечера потратить впустую! — хмыкнул Джеймс, садясь между Лили и Сириусом. — Не для того я двое суток горбатился, украшая всю школу, чтобы еще и на балу нянькой быть.

— «Быть нянькой» моя прямая обязанность, — строго произнесла Лили, — и ты сам изъявил желание помочь.

— Конечно! Мне же хотелось быть рядом с тобой, — Джеймс даже голос повысил от возмущения, — это наш первый бал! И последний, между прочим!

— Ну, все, хватит, — прервал их Сириус, — вы прямо как старая супружеская пара, а еще, вроде, даже не женаты.

Джеймс и Лили одновременно посмотрели на Сириуса, словно только что его увидели.

— Да… извините за это, — Лили улыбнулась и взглянула на остальных.

— Скорее бы ужин, — произнес Джеймс и в то же мгновение перед каждым возникло меню. — О, как вовремя!

Все тут же взяли в руки небольшие брошюрки с праздничным меню.

— Эльфы в этом году прямо-таки расстарались, — заметил Сириус, обегая взглядом десяток названий блюд на горячее.

— И как заказывать еду? — спросила София, бросив взгляд в зал, думая найти там официантов.

— Просто ткни палочкой в понравившееся блюдо, — улыбнулась Эшли, сидящая рядом с ней.

Когда все, наконец, определились с выбором блюда, Джеймс произнес:

— Итак, самое главное.

Он нагнулся под стол, где у него лежала сумка, и достал оттуда две бутылки лимонада.

— Что это? — спросила Лили, глядя как Джеймс ставит их на стол.

— Это огневиски, — он указал на первую бутылку, — это шампанское, — он показал на вторую и улыбнулся. — Под маскировочными чарами.

— Вы протащили алкоголь? — у Лили даже щеки порозовели от возмущения.

— Да, — улыбнулся Джеймс. — Ты что будешь? Шампанское или огневиски?

Лили смерила его строгим взглядом и ответила:

— Шампанское.

Когда алкоголь был наполовину выпит, ужин съеден и все маловажные темы обсуждены вдоль и поперек, Лили спросила:

— У кого какие планы на рождественские каникулы?

— Предлагаю всем встретиться у меня, — произнесли одновременно Джеймс и Сириус.

— Всегда у меня собирались! — воскликнул Джеймс, во все глаза глядя на Сириуса.

— Ну, а в этом году давайте у меня.

— Это уже сложившаяся традиция — проводить праздники в Годриковой впадине!

— Раньше мы были вчетвером, — сказал Сириус и кивнул на стол, — а сейчас посмотри какая нас толпа. Я не хочу напрягать мистера и миссис Поттер. А у меня места много и мы никому не помешаем.

— Родители только рады будут гостям, — произнес Джеймс, но уже без былой уверенности.

— Ага, а заодно и контролировать нас будут круглые сутки, — хмыкнул Сириус. — Нет, я, конечно, не против, но миссис Поттер за дисциплиной следит похлеще, чем МакГонагалл.

— Тебя что-то не устраивает?! — возмутился Джеймс.

— Все меня устраивает…

— Вот уж кто действительно похож на супружескую пару, — вполголоса сказал Северус, посмотрев на Сириуса и Джеймса.

— Ладно, а вы что скажите? — спросил Джеймс у Ремуса и Северуса.

— А наше мнение вообще никого не интересует? — вскинув брови, поинтересовалась Лили.

— Конечно, интересует, Лили, — улыбнулся Джеймс, повернувшись к ней и одарив влюбленным взглядом, потом вновь повернулся к Ремусу и Северусу и сказал: — Ну, так что?

— Я тоже считаю, что можно встретиться у Сириуса, — сказал Ремус. — Мы и так уже столько лет злоупотребляем гостеприимством твоих родителей.

— Заодно посмотрим как там Сириус устроился, — добавил Северус, про себя подумав, что ему не терпится заглянуть в блэковскую фамильную библиотеку, в надежде найти там что-нибудь интересное.

— Ладно, — недовольно произнес Джеймс и взглянул на Сириуса, — но Рождество-то ты будешь у меня?

— Конечно, у тебя! — уверенно заявил Сириус. — Напьемся завтра и пойдем гулять по Годриковой впадине.

Джеймс расплылся в довольной улыбке.

— София, а ты не с Сириусом едешь? — спросила Лили.

— Нет, я еще на пару дней домой. Потом Блэк меня заберет, покажет мне Лондон…

— И увезу ее в Блэкпул, — закончил за нее Сириус, — до конца каникул любоваться потолком моей спальни.

— Только лишь спальни? — уточнила София. — Какая скудная программа.

Шутку оценил только Джеймс, рассмеявшись в полный голос, и Дебора, которая едва слышно усмехнулась. Остальным же стало неловко.

— Будет тебе программа, — чуть слышно произнес Сириус, склонившись к уху Софии.

— И мы вам не помешаем в таком случае? — с отчетливой иронией в голосе спросил Северус. — Может, и правда, лучше собраться у Джеймса?

— Нет-нет, не помешаете, — заверил Сириус. — Да и мы вас не стесняемся, — усмехнулся он, положив руку на бедро Софии, сжимая его.

Последнюю фразу все предпочли не услышать, а Лили тут же обратилась к Эшли, все с тем же вопросом о каникулах.

— Мы с Ремусом поедем в Уиндермир, — сказала Эшли, — я там живу…

— Уиндермир? — встрепенулся Джеймс, — я слышал, в вашем озере живет Лох-Несское чудовище!

— Лох-Несское чудовище живет в озере Лох-Несс, умник, — вставила Дебора.

— И оно в Шотландии, — добавил Северус, — тогда как Уиндермирское озеро в Англии.

— Ой, да какая разница! — махнув рукой, произнес Джеймс. — Вы меня и так прекрасно поняли.

— На самом деле, у нас и правда живет там чудовище, — произнесла Эшли, вытаращив глаза на Джеймса.

— Только его никто никогда не видел, — уточнил Ремус, но его уже никто не услышал, потому что Джеймс пустился в долгий и красочный рассказ о том, как его отец однажды посещал Уиндермир, где при загадочных обстоятельствах исчезла группа иностранных волшебников.

— Так, ладно, Сев, а у вас какие планы? — спросила у него Лили, когда словесный поток Джеймса наконец-то закончился.

Северус с Деборой мельком переглянулись.

— Мы будем работать над одним зельем, — ответил Северус.

— Ага, «работать над зельем», — усмехнулся Сириус, под хихиканье Джеймса. — Называйте уже вещи своими именами, кого вы стесняетесь?

Дебора бросила быстрый взгляд на Северуса и, уставившись на Сириуса, четко произнесла:

— Мы готовим противоядие, Блэк, которое, вероятно, избавит этот мир от множества проблем и произведет невероятный прорыв в науке. Я бы тебе рассказала подробнее, да сомневаюсь, что ты способен оценить столь тонкую работу по достоинству.

Над столом повисло секундное молчание.

— Как грубо, — усмехнулась София, — смотри-ка, киса, тебя только что тупым назвали.

— Тебе стараюсь соответствовать, — Сириус расплылся в улыбке, посмотрев на Софию, и они вдвоем, не сдержавшись, рассмеялись.

— А что за противоядие? — Лили поспешила перевести тему, пока Сириус, не дай Мерлин, не нахамил Деборе. Но он, к счастью, уже был занят Софией, распуская под столом руки.

— Мы пока не готовы о нем говорить, — ответил Северус, опередив Дебору, — вот закончим и расскажем.

Неожиданно голоса в округе стали стихать, оркестр прекратил играть и на сцену поднялась Селестина Уорлок. В следующую же секунду зал взорвался криками и воплями. Все повскакивали со своих мест, стараясь занять лучшие места возле сцены.

Даже Мародеры стали вытягивать шеи, чтобы посмотреть на такую звезду.

Селестина Уорлок была невероятной красоты женщина, имеющая объемные и аппетитные формы, обтянутые красным атласным платьем. И обладающая не менее чарующим голосом.

— Вот это женщина, — произнес Джеймс, завороженно глядя на сцену.

— Она потрясающе выглядит для своих лет, — поддержал Сириус.

София с Лили переглянулись, беззвучно посмеявшись над ними.

Селестина Уорлок произнесла трогательную речь, поздравив всех с наступающим Рождеством и Новым годом, и запела свою первую песню. Услышав знакомые ноты медленной баллады, студенты тут же разбились на парочки.

_**Ремус и Эшли** _

— Потанцуем? — спросил Ремус у Эшли.

— С удовольствием! — улыбнулась она.

Он взял ее за руку и, затерявшись среди таких же парочек, легонько прижал ее к себе, положив руки ей на талию.

— Ты сегодня молчаливая весь вечер, — произнес Ремус, с мягкой улыбкой глядя на ее лицо.

— Да, просто я, — выпалила Эшли на секунду замявшись, — стесняюсь, — добавила она, смутившись.

— Не стоит, моим друзьям ты нравишься.

— Да, наверное, просто они… такие! — воскликнула Эшли, уставившись на него во все глаза, словно пытаясь выразить этим все свои эмоции.

Ремус на это негромко рассмеялся, без лишних слов понимая ее смущение. Сириус одними лишь взглядами способен самых стойких в краску вогнать. Джеймса хлебом не корми, дай рассказать какую-нибудь историю, не давая возможности другим и рта раскрыть. Северус же порой принимал такой вид, что некоторые на него и смотреть не решались, не то что заговорить с ним.

— Скоро привыкнешь, — добавил Ремус, поцеловав ее в висок.

Он взял одну руку Эшли, вытянув в сторону, и закружил ее по залу, не сводя с нее влюбленного взгляда, все шире улыбаясь.

Полнолуние уже через сутки, а Ремус чувствовал такую непривычную легкость и приподнятое настроение. Северус специально для него сварил концентрированную успокаивающую настойку, собственного состава. Ремус пил ее весь вечер вместо тыквенного сока, и сейчас не ощущал ни раздражения, ни болей. Правда вместе с этим притупилась и его чуткая интуиция и эмпатические способности, он стал немного рассеянным, и вдобавок ко всему, весь вечер улыбался как блаженный. Ремус понимал, что злоупотреблять настойкой нельзя, но он не хотел портить Эшли вечер своим паршивым настроением, поэтому налегал на лекарство с тем же рвением, с каким Джеймс и Сириус налегали на огневиски.

Настойка Северуса открывала в Ремусе все новые способности. Станцевав пару медленных танцев, они с Эшли присоединились к ее подружкам, которые отплясывали посреди зала. Ремус в этой небольшой группе был звездой вечера.

— Жарко, — выпалила Эшли, — хочу пить.

Ремус кивнул, взял ее за руку и сквозь толпу стал пробираться к своему столику. Он и сам был раскрасневшийся и вспотевший. О том, что завтра ему будет стыдно за свое поведение, он старался не думать. Очевидно, настойка притупляла и чувство стыда.

— Сок? — спросил у нее Ремус, улыбнувшись. — Или шампанское?

Эшли вытаращила глаза и помотала головой.

— Лучше сок.

Он налил ей в бокал сок и, пока она не заметила, в свой бокал подлил еще настойки.

— Селестина Уорлок просто великолепна! — восторженно произнесла Эшли.

— О, полностью согласен, — закивал Ремус, обернувшись на сцену и окинув фигуристую певицу восхищенным взглядом.

— Ой, смотри Сириус с Софией, — рассмеялась Эшли, показывая куда-то в толпу.

Ремус посмотрел в указанную сторону и тоже не сдержал улыбки. Сириус с Софией танцевали нечто собственного сочинения. Что-то совершенно безумное и не всегда попадая в такт, но они при этом выглядели такими счастливыми, разве что искры из глаз не летели. А вот искры из-под ног летели однозначно.

— Не хочешь прогуляться? — спросил Ремус.

— Да, пойдем, — согласилась Эшли, — только надо успеть вернуться, когда выйдет хор ведьм-банши.

Они вдоль кромки Большого зала стали пробираться на выход.

— Рем!

Ему на плечо упала рука Джеймс, окликая.

— О, привет, Джеймс! А где Лили? — улыбнулся Ремус.

— Вот и я хотел спросить! — воскликнул он. — Чертовы дети! Весь вечер с ними носимся. Скорее бы уже отправить их всех спать!

Ремус сочувственно посмотрел на друга.

— Так значит, Лили вы не видели?

— Нет, не видели, — помотал головой Ремус.

— Пойду искать дальше, — бросил Джеймс и снова скрылся в толпе.

Ремус с Эшли вышли в холл. Ремус удивлялся, сколько же народу в Хогвартсе, если и Большой зал и холл, и виднеющаяся сквозь приоткрытые двери голгофа, были переполнены.

Они направились к выходу, чтобы ненадолго выйти на улицу, в дверях столкнувшись с Северусом и Деборой.

— Вы возвращаетесь в зал? — спросил у них Ремус.

— Нет, мы в лабораторию, — ответила ему Дебора.

Ремус перевел удивленный взгляд на Северуса.

— Хотим отдохнуть от шума, — пояснил он.

Дебора не стала дожидаться, пока Ремус что-то ответит, и направилась дальше. Северус закатил глаза и поспешил за ней, не прощаясь с другом.

Ремус проводил их задумчивым взглядом. Он никак не мог решить, нравится ли ему Дебора или нет. Вероятно, не будь он сейчас под действием настойки, интуиция бы ему подсказала, но он сейчас не улавливал даже самых явных сигналов и намеков.

— Рем, — позвала его Эшли. — Идем?

— Идем! — кивнул Ремус, тут же забывая о Северусе и Деборе. В конце концов, Северус не хуже него способен улавливать ложь и обман. И если он общается с Деборой, значит она не так и плоха. А если уж он даже на бал ее пригласил, вероятно, он и вовсе испытывает к ней какие-то чувства.

Выйдя на голгофу, Эшли накинула на плечи палантин, подогретый согревающими чарами.

— Такая красота, — произнесла она, глядя на сверкающее дерево посреди голгофы. — Вы для школы сегодня устроили настоящий праздник.

— Да, решили хватит с нас затопленных подземелий и подкинутых навозных бомб, пора что-то и хорошее сделать.

— И вы решили разом компенсировать все те разрушения, что нанесли Хогвартсу за шесть лет? — улыбнулась Эшли.

— Можно и так сказать.

Эшли начала расспрашивать его обо всех самых крупных проделках, которые они совершали. Ремус, будучи в приподнятом настроении, с воодушевлением ей рассказывал. И о том, как они подшучивали над слизеринцами, как сбегали из школы на магловский концерт, о том, как заключили с Пивзом пакт о сотрудничестве и как пару раз устраивали подлянки для Филча.

Они так разговорились, что пропустили, когда на сцену вышел хор ведьм-банши, вернувшись в Большой зал уже к их последнему выступлению, но даже этого зрелища Ремусу хватило.

Хор состоял из дюжины ведьм, полностью облаченных в синие атласные платья. У них были длинные, до самого пола, белые выцветшие волосы, и зеленоватая кожа.

В зале никто не танцевал, все завороженно смотрели на сцену, слушая высокие и многогранные голоса ведьм, которые заполняли не только все пространство, но и пробирались под кожу, параллизовывая и сковывая.

Ремусу хор не понравился.

_**Северус и Дебора** _

— Обязательно было хамить моим друзьям? — спросил Северус. Они танцевать, разумеется, не пошли, и предпочли прогуляться до голгофы, подышать свежим воздухом.

— Не смогла удержаться, извини, — без всякого сожаления в голосе, ответила Дебора.

На голгофе были исключительно парочки, которые либо обнимались, при чем делали это чересчур страстно, либо целовались. Либо и то и другое одновременно. Северусу от этого зрелища стало неловко. Он не знал, ждет ли Дебора от него подобных действий. И в который раз напомнил себе, что они пришли на бал лишь как коллеги. А целовать коллегу у всех на виду идея не из лучших. Впрочем, идея кого угодно целовать у всех на виду, казалась Северусу ужасающей.

Они остановились возле последнего свободного арочного окна и он встал к остальным студентам спиной, чтобы не видеть этого разврата, царившего на голгофе. Деборе, кажется, тоже было неловко от обилия влюбленных парочек и она с особым интересом принялась рассматривать узор на каменной кладке голгофы, что Мародеры нарисовали ночью.

— Я все думаю, — произнесла она, по-прежнему не сводя взгляда с рисунка. — Что означает орел, барсук, лев и змея, вполне очевидно. А что означают волк, олень, пес и птица?

— Это ворон, — не задумываясь, уточнил Северус, в следующую же секунду ощутив, как по спине холодок пробежал. Он бросил на нее испуганный взгляд.

— Хорошо, — кивнула она, — что означают волк, олень, пес и ворон? Они и на елях в Большом зале развешаны.

— Это… наши Патронусы, — нашелся он, в очередной раз поражаясь ее наблюдательности.

Белби перевела на него прищуренный взгляд.

Для достоверности Северус вытащил палочку и, произнеся нужное заклинание, выпустил из нее крупного, серебряного ворона.

— Красиво, — сказала она, следя взглядом, как птица поднимается в воздух.

Они пошли вслед за вороном, выходя с голгофы на школьный двор.

— У Люпина, полагаю, Патронус — волк. Чей олень? Уверенна, что у Поттера.

— Да, олень у Джеймса, волк у Ремуса, — подтвердил Северус.

— И дворняга у Блэка, — усмехнулась Дебора, — поразительно, даже Патронус у него не какой-нибудь породистый мастиф, а пес бродячий. Крепко же он ненавидит свое семейство, раз даже тут пытается показать свое презрение ко всему «родовитому».

— В этом весь Сириус, — сказал Северус, пожав плечами.

Дебора ненадолго замолчала, прежде чем сказать:

— А у меня кроме облака ничего не выходит.

— Проблемы с Защитой? Или нет достаточно счастливого воспоминания?

— Скорее, второе, — ответила она.

Северус успел увидеть, как в ее глазах на мгновение нечто мелькнуло, прежде чем все снова заволокло чернотой.

Он вдруг неожиданно подумал, что он о ней вообще ничего не знает. Они близко общаются уже не первый месяц, а кроме того, что ее брат болен ликантропией, он больше и не знает ничего. Северус и другим не позволял лезть к себе в душу, и сам никогда не лезет в чужую. Но почему-то, в случае с Деборой, ему вдруг захотелось узнать ее получше.

— У меня тоже не сразу получилось вызвать, — сказал Северус.

— И о чем ты думал в этот момент?

Северус на нее покосился. Именно подобные вопросы он и называл «лезть в душу».

— О том, как в детстве с Лили познакомился, — ответил он. Лили и правда являлась его самым первым другом, скрасив его ужасное детство. — Мы с ней еще до школы были знакомы, жили по соседству, — пояснил Северус. — О том, как в Хогвартс впервые поехал. Ну и воспоминания о… друзьях.

Северус запнулся на последнем слова. Он вновь вспомнил о том, что именно ему помогло вызвать Патронуса. О том, как Джеймс и Сириус заступились за него на первом курсе, когда его травили слизеринцы. О том, как они узнали о ликантропии Ремуса и вместе учились анимагии. Сколько потрясающих вечеров было проведено при создании Карты. О том, сколько раз они выручали и помогали друг другу.

Сколько ни старался, а Северус не смог припомнить ни одного раза, чтобы друзья кого-то из них бросили в беде. Все они всегда были готовы пойти на все, чтобы поддержать друга, пусть даже в ущерб своим интересам.

На первых курсах Северус иногда задумывался, что бы было, если бы его распределили на Слизерин, как он и хотел. Он был уверен, его бы там травили, как полукровку, хотя, возможно, его таланты и помогли бы выбиться в люди. Но что это были бы за люди, Северус прекрасно понимал. А быть уважаемым человеком среди такого сброда ему не очень-то и хотелось.

И он только сейчас подумал, каким же неблагодарным человеком он является, если даже мысль допустил о том, что предложение Мальсибера может показаться привлекательным.

— Как бы тебе не нравились мои друзья, — сказал Северус, — для меня они самые близкие люди.

— Я никогда не говорила, что они мне не нравятся.

— Но неоднократно намекала.

Дебора на мгновение недовольно скривила губы. А Северус вдруг подумал, что у нее нет ни одного близкого друга. Он знал, что у нее со всеми хорошие отношения на факультете. На Когтевране ее уважают и ценят. Но он никогда не замечал, чтобы она общалась с кем-то.

Северус почувствовал, как она все напряглась, как от нее исходят волны холода, отталкивая его. Очевидно, он опять ненароком затронул больную тему для нее.

— Пошли в лабораторию, — неожиданно предложила она.

— Ты хочешь?..

— Нет, — ответила она, закатив глаза. — Мне там… спокойнее.

Северус прекрасно понимал это чувство. Он тоже часто приходил в лабораторию только лишь для того, чтобы успокоиться или подумать. Удивительно, но полумрак подземелий и мертвая тишина, всегда действовали умиротворяюще.

Они зашли внутрь и Дебора сразу наложила на дверь заглушающие и запирающие заклинания. Она прошла к столу, за которым они обычно занимались и, порывшись в складках мантии, достала бутылку лимонада, в которой было огневиски.

— Надеюсь, твои друзья не обидятся, за то, что я ее с собой прихватила, — сказала она, открывая пробку.

— У Сириуса всегда есть запас, — усмехнулся Северус.

Дебора села на парту, наколдовала два стакана и разлила по ним огневиски.

— После четвертого курса мы ходили на небольшой пикник, — вспомнил Северус. — Мы тогда впервые пробовали магловское виски, и нам, к ужасу Джеймса и Сириуса, не хватило. Но мы были слишком далеко от любых магазинов, а трансгрессировать еще не умели. Вечер был испорчен. После этого случая Сириус всегда берет выпивку с запасом. Ну и на пятом курсе мы сами обучились трансгрессии, чтобы уж наверняка не попадать в подобные ситуации.

Дебора недоверчиво хмыкнула. Она протянула один наполненный стакан Северусу, и спросила:

— Да ладно? Сами? И никого не расщепило?

Северус сделал небольшой глоток, садясь на парту, напротив нее.

— У Рема как-то раз отщепило ноготь с мизинца на ноге, — ответил он. — Так и ходит без него.

— Вы просто чертовы гении, — усмехнулась она. А Северус и не понял, съязвила она или выразила свое искреннее восхищение. — Кстати, что ты ему дал?

— Кому?

— Люпину. Он весь вечер сам не свой, а ведь уже завтра полнолуние.

— Ах, ты об этом, — Северус не сдержал самодовольной усмешки. — Проба номер шестьдесят два смешанная с успокаивающим бальзамом мадам Помфри.

— Правда? — Дебора даже отставила стакан, с интересом на него посмотрев. — Шестьдесят вторая это та, что с концентрированным соком цветов моли и белладонны? А ведь мы исключили этот вариант из-за возможных галлюцинаций.

— С успокаивающим бальзамом вышло идеально, — ответил Северус. — Правда, боюсь ему завтра хуже будет, чем обычно. Что-то вроде похмелья от лекарства.

— Зато сейчас не мучается.

— Да, Рем его вместо сока хлещет весь вечер, хотя я предупредил о возможных последствиях.

— Он ради Грин на это идет, — то ли вопросительно, то ли утвердительно сказала она.

Северус безразлично пожал плечами в ответ.

— Наверное.

— Она знает о ликантропии? — Дебора пристально уперлась в него своими черными глазами.

— Нет еще, — после длительного замешательства, ответил Северус. Как бы хорошо он не относился к Деборе, он все равно не мог доверять ей до конца, что-то все равно его постоянно настораживало. И он не знал, стоит ли ей говорить об этом, потому что не знал, как она себя поведет.

— И правильно, — сказала она, на удивление Северуса. — Пусть еще месяц потерпит и не рассказывает ей, а там мы уже противоядие создадим и ликантропия больше не будет проблемой.

— А ты оптимистка, — хмыкнул Северус. — Месяц. Даже если с шерстью все сложится удачно, нам еще предстоит выводить дозировку и необходимое количество для приема. Ах да, еще надо на ком-то ставить опыты.

— В смысле, на ком-то? У нас сразу два оборотня.

Северус даже опешил на мгновение.

— Я никогда не буду ставить опыты на Ремусе, — раздельно произнес он, с непоколебимой решительностью глядя на нее.

— И что ты предлагаешь? — усмехнулась она. — Подадим объявление в «Ежедневный пророк»? Так и напишем: «требуется оборотень для испытания противоядия, созданного двумя школьниками-недоучками».

— Ну, про школьников можно не писать, — съязвил он, в тон ей.

Дебора хмыкнула и снова приложилась к стакану, предварительно его наполнив.

— И испытывать на твоем брате я бы тоже не стал, — добавил Северус. — Хотя тут, конечно, дело твое.

— Вот именно, мое, — огрызнулась она.

Северус стойко выдержал ее ледяной, суровый взгляд.

— Как его покусали? — спросил он. Северус спрашивал не из любопытства. Ему надоело, что Дебора всегда ощетинивается, стоит ее брата упомянуть, и он решил, если она с ним поделится более личной информацией, она будет спокойнее реагировать на это.

Она долго смотрела на него взглядом, полным ненависти и боли. Потом отвернулась, налила себе очередную порцию и произнесла:

— Это было два с половиной года назад. Нас с братом отправили к бабушке на пару недель погостить. Дилан тогда только первый курс закончил… Такой счастливый был. Тоже на Когтевран поступил, — с гордостью добавила она, подняв на мгновение глаза на Северуса.

Она замялась ненадолго, опять опуская глаза.

— У Дилана… у него с самого детства сомнамбулизм. Он ходит во сне, — пояснила она. — Дома мы уже привыкли запирать все замки на ночь. А у бабушки вдруг забыли. Я не проследила, а она не вспомнила.

Северус слушал ее, кажется, не дыша. Дебора никогда не раскрывала душу перед ним. И сейчас выглядела такой непривычно ранимой и беззащитной. Он видел, как у нее слова в горле застревают, не давая дальше говорить. Он уже даже подумал перевести тему, видя ее мучения, но Дебора сказала:

— В том лесу никогда оборотни не водились. И мы даже поначалу надеялись, что его покусал обычный волк. Надеялись, до первого полнолуния.

Она замолчала на мгновение, разом допив остатки из стакана.

— Никогда не забуду, как он кричал при трансформации, — тихо сказала она. — Это хуже пытки.

Она вновь замолчала, уставившись на стакан с огневиски, прокручивая его в руках.

— Но самый ад начался потом. Мать во всем винила меня. Кричала, рыдала, даже парочку проклятий пустила. Но папа вставил ей мозги на место. Хотя я никогда и не отрицала своей вины.

— Ты не виновата, — выдавил Северус.

Дебора подняла на него взгляд и хмыкнула.

— Виновата.

Северус на нее молча смотрел, не решаясь больше ничего сказать.

— А через два года убили папу, — сказала она, стеклянным взглядом глядя вперед. — Он работал в Отделе тайн. Они вместе с Руквудом занимались какой-то разработкой. И именно это понадобилось Пожирателям Смерти.

Она прервалась сделать очередной глоток.

— Это настоящий ужас, — вполголоса произнесла Дебора. — Возвращаться домой и видеть Метку. Всегда кажется, что это коснется кого угодно, только не тебя. Мой папа, он ведь… чистокровный волшебник, — сказала она с неприязнью, — древний род — Белби. Один из известнейших зельеваров своего времени. А толку? Тебя ничто не спасет, если Пожиратели обратили внимание на тебя.

Северус почувствовал, как его мгновенно сковал страх.

— Твой папа зельевар? — спросил он сиплым голосом.

— Марвин Белби, — кивнула Дебора.

— Серьезно? Он твой отец? — Северус не сдержал восхищения. — Я все его заметки всегда читал, — сказал он, утаив, что заметки Марвина Белби в научных журнал он не только читал, но и вырезал, а по одной научной статье даже писал доклад. — Он же… гений.

— Как видишь, это его не спасло, — холодно сказала она.

А Северус вдруг подумал о том, что не просили ли Пожиратели ее отца варить то самое зелье, которым он сейчас занимается.

— Иногда я думаю, лучше вообще не высовываться, — сказала Дебора. — Как было бы хорошо, быть какой-нибудь грязнокровкой со средним интеллектом.

Северус бросил на нее острый взгляд, чувствуя как в груди поднимается неприязнь.

— И не надо кривить лицо, я нормально отношусь к грязнокровкам, — ответила она на его взгляд. — Мне нравится Эванс, мне нравится Люпин… ты мне тоже нравишься.

— Только вот я и Ремус — полукровки, — уточнил Северус, все еще с нескрываемым недовольством глядя на нее.

— Да, всё одно, — равнодушно сказала она. — Мне плевать на чистоту крови. Но согласись, в предстоящей войне грязнокровкам будет легче.

— С чего бы это вдруг? Они в войне главная мишень.

— Весь удар возьмут на себя такие, как Поттер и Блэк, — ответила она. — Чистокровные, которые бросятся защищать угнетенных. У нас на факультете тоже таких хватает. Фенвик, Вэнс, даже Лавгуд недавно рот раскрыл на политику. Вот уж от кого не ожидала.

Северус пытался осмыслить сказанное. И подумал, что она отчасти права. Среди его многочисленных знакомых большая часть тех, кто против идей Волан-де-Морта это как раз таки чистокровные волшебники. Пруэтты, Боунсы, Стоун, Лонгботтомы, МакКинноны, Поттер и Блэк, Фенвик и Вэнс, все они открыто презирают идеи Волан-де-Морта и не скрывают своей позиции, в случае, если начнется война. Маглорожденные же, за редким исключением, предпочитают отмалчиваться, и действительно стараются не высовываться. Хотя, возможно, это и правильно.

Дебора в очередной раз взялась за бутылку, вылив в стакан остатки жидкости и разом допив.

— Извини, тебе не осталось, — невнятно произнесла она. У нее уже немного помутился взгляд и начал заплетаться язык.

— Да, не по-дружески это, — хмыкнул он.

— А мы что, друзья? — спросила она, уперевшись взглядом в него.

— Почему бы и нет? — неуверенно произнес он. Северус и сам не знал, что на него нашло. Может, на него подействовала выпивка, раз он дружбу девчонке предлагает. А может, ему стало ее немного жаль, ведь каждый человек заслуживает иметь хотя бы одного друга. Хотя качество его дружбы в последнее время стоит под большим вопросом, подумал вдруг Северус, вспомнив о своих грязных делах с Пожирателями.

— Почему бы и нет, — подтвердила Дебора и вздохнула.

Она встала на ноги, тут же слегка пошатнувшись.

— Лаборатория куда-то поехала, — произнесла она, взмахнув руками.

— Это ты поехала, а не лаборатория, — сказал Северус, тоже вставая с парты и беря ее под руку. — Идем, провожу тебя до гостиной.

— Отличная идея, — сказала она. А Северус опять не разобрал, ирония это или она всерьез.

— И будем надеяться, что преподаватели нам по пути не попадутся, — сказал Северус, наблюдая, как она с закрытыми глазами идет к двери, вытянув вперед одну руку, словно слепая.

— Не подумай, Снейп, что у меня проблемы с алкоголем, — сказала она, резко распахнув глаза и посмотрев на него. — Я вообще-то не пью. Вот покурить люблю, — добавила она, улыбнувшись.

— Ты куришь? — с презрением спросил он.

— Только когда подумать надо, — ответила она после долгой паузы.

Северус скривил многозначительное лицо, выразив все свое недовольство.

— Что-то я не замечал, чтобы ты в лаборатории дымила, значит можешь и без этого думать.

— Ой, вот не надо меня уму-разуму учить, — устало сказала она. — Я сама тебя научу.

Всю дорогу до когтевранской гостиной Дебора продолжала изливать душу, рассказывая о том, что сейчас у нее с матерью уже нормальные отношения, что со смертью отца она, наконец, смирилась, и что помочь брату — ее самая главная в жизни цель. И о том, что у нее никак не получится отрастить длинные волосы.

— А по-моему, тебе идет такая прическа, — ляпнул Северус, тут же покраснев.

Дебора даже остановилась, впервые услышав от него хоть какое-то подобие комплимента.

— Спасибо, Снейп.

— Пожалуйста, — буркнул он. — Это правда.

И, покрепче схватив ее за руку, ускорил шаг. Впереди шла парочка когтевранцев и он надеялся с ними попасть в их гостиную, а не разгадывать самому замысловатые пароли на входе.

Дебора все еще неуверенно стояла на ногах, поэтому пришлось провожать ее вплоть до спальни. Проходя сквозь сине-голубую гостиную с куполообразным потолком, Северус с завистью отметил, что у когтевранцев несколько десятков стеллажей с книгами. И только сейчас сообразил, что Дебора, должно быть, именно отсюда берет всю ту информацию, которую он нигде больше не может найти.

В спальне семикурсниц Когтеврана было пять кроватей, и ее оказалась самой крайней справа. В таком же расположении, как и у Северуса.

Он снял с нее мантию, уложил на кровать и стянул с нее ботинки.

— Снейп, — она прикоснулась к его руке, когда он уже поднялся, — останься со мной.

Северус на секунду замешкался, но потом вновь опустился к ней на кровать и, скинув ботинки, лег рядом. Дебора достала палочку, задернула синий полог и, устроившись у него под рукой, положила голову ему на грудь, в тот же миг уснув.

_**Джеймс и Лили** _

Джеймс был счастлив, что Лили, наконец-то, забыла о младшекурсниках и позволила себе расслабиться и отдохнуть. Хотя, возможно, тут еще дело в том, что Джеймс без конца подливал ей шампанское в бокал.

В любом случае, он был бесконечно рад, что танцует сейчас с ней. Он ждал этого три года и сейчас в полной мере наслаждался моментом, кружа с Лили по всему залу.

Лили вдруг замерла и задержалась взглядом за его спиной, улыбка с ее лица тут же сползла. Джеймс тоже обернулся в том направлении, увидев Фенвика, отплясывающего с подружкой.

Лили тут же выпуталась из его рук и решительно направилась к Фенвику. Джеймс поспешил за ней, ругаясь сквозь зубы.

— Бенджи! — окликнула его Лили.

Фенвик вскинул голову. Веселье с его лица вмиг слетело.

— О, Лили, вот, черт, — неуверенно улыбнулся он. — Тебе, наверное, интересно, как младшекурсники?

— Да, будь добр, расскажи, — она смерила его суров взглядом.

— Я попросил Мишель с Тони с пятого курса за ними присмотреть, — ответил Фенвик. — Честно говоря, совсем не хотелось возиться с ними полвечера.

— Я тебя отлично понимаю, Бенджи, — усмехнулся Джеймс. — Ладно, Лили, пошли, не порть праздник человеку. Пусть отдыхает.

Лили перевела возмущенный взгляд на Джеймса, высказав все свое недовольство одним лишь пылающим взглядом, и вновь посмотрела на бедного Фенвика.

— А где Эммелина? — спросила она про вторую старосту Когтеврана.

— Эмми, — Фенвик метнул взгляд им за спины, неопределенно пожав плечами. — Не знаю.

Лили с Джеймсом повернулись на его взгляд, заметив Эммелину Вэнс, танцующую и целующуюся со своим молодым человеком.

— Когтевран, а никакой ответственности! — воскликнула Лили.

— Да ладно тебе! — возмутился Фенвик. — Это же рождественский бал, Лили! Я и тебе советую забыть об ответственности, — Фенвик обворожительно улыбнулся и, взяв за руку свою подружку, скрылся в толпе от назойливой школьной старосты.

— Как всегда! — произнесла Лили. — Хочешь сделать хорошо, сделай это сам. Идем, Джеймс, надо найти детей.

— О, Мерлин, за что мне это, — пробубнил Джеймс, идя за Лили.

Следующий два часа они отлавливали младшекурсников, которые распределились не только по всему залу, но и по всему замку. Многие из них вышли на голгофу и на школьный двор, кататься на оленьей упряжке и играть со снеговиками, в чем Лили успела упрекнуть Джеймса, ведь дети еще не умеют накладывать согревающие чары, и обязательно простынут.

— А я-то в чем виноват?! — запротестовал он, когда они пересекали школьный двор, направляясь к группе второкурсников с Пуффендуя. — Я вообще считаю, детям не место на балу. Ты посмотри, им же плевать на Уорлок, им гораздо больше нравятся на санях кататься! Которые, между прочим, я сделал!

Лили ему ничего не ответила, поджав губы. А Джеймс понадеялся, что весь свой гнев она сейчас направит на детей, отчитывая их. Но подойдя к младшекурсникам, она с улыбкой и ласковым голосом, попросила их сейчас же идти в замок.

— На них ты почему-то не кричишь, — с деланной обидой в голосе, сказал Джеймс, когда они шли обратно в замок с толпой собранных по всему двору детей.

— Это же дети, как можно, — Лили округлила глаза, в удивлении на него посмотрев. А Джеймс не сдержал улыбки, совершенно не к месту подумав, что Лили будет самой заботливой мамой.

— Мисс Эванс, я вас обыскалась, — на входе в холл стояла МакГонагалл, с беспокойством глядя на них. — Они что, были на улице? — ахнула профессор, заметив детей.

— Да, простите, профессор, не уследила, — протараторила Лили, стыдливо покраснев.

— Это же дети! Конечно им интереснее на улице, — возмутился Джеймс, — а не слушать какую-то певичку.

МакГонагалл смерила его суровым взглядом, точь-в-точь, как Лили. А Джеймс подумал, что эти взгляды ничего, кроме раздражения, в нем не вызывают.

— Их уже пора отправлять по гостиным, — профессор вновь обратилась к Лили. — Мистер Мальсибер отвел слизеринцев и когтевранцев. На вас Пуффендуй и Гриффиндор.

Лили уверенно кивнула и тут же начала руководить детьми, собирая их вместе. Джеймс с облегчением подумал, что скоро все мучения закончатся. И впервые в жизни подумал, какой же неуемный характер у гриффиндорцев. Именно их они искали по всему замку дольше всего, и загнали в свои спальни уже ближе к полуночи.

— Отлично, мы пропустили хор ведьм-банши, — недовольно произнес Джеймс, когда они возвращались в Большой зал.

Лили взяла его за руку и остановилась. Он на нее удивленно посмотрел, думая, что она сейчас опять будет его за что-то отчитывать.

— Извини, Джеймс, — тихо сказала Лили. — Испортила весь вечер тебе…

— Ты не испортила, Лили, — запротестовал он.

— Нет, испортила, — перебила она его. — Ты надеялся отдохнуть и повеселиться, а пришлось бегать со мной и моими обязанностями старосты.

— Ну что ты, Лили, — Джеймс широко улыбнулся и встал напротив нее. — Повеселиться с тобой мы успели, и даже станцевали два танца! Я о большем и мечтать не мог. Ну, разве что, об еще одном танце.

Лили неуверенно улыбнулась в ответ. Выглядела она и правда подавленной и расстроенной.

— И я теперь знаю, как ощущали себя преподаватели, когда предыдущие шесть лет мы житья всем не давали, — добавил Джеймс.

Лили негромко рассмеялась.

— А если мы сейчас поторопимся, — сказал Джеймс, — то еще успеем на последнюю песню Уорлок. Наверняка будет петь про какой-нибудь котел любви или подобную чушь, — добавил он вполголоса. Сам он не был поклонником творчества Селестины Уорлок, но потанцевать с Лили уж очень хотелось.

Но спустившись в Большой зал их снова запрягла МакГонагалл. Вначале им пришлось вести перебравших пятикурсников с Гриффиндора до гостиной. Джеймс только и ругался, где они достали алкоголь, он-то думал, Мародеры одни самые умные.

Потом пришлось вмешаться в дуэль на голгофе между студентами четвертого курса. И снова идти до гостиной Гриффиндора, отводить неизвестно откуда взявшихся второкурсников.

Когда они вернулись в Большой зал, он уже был пустой.

Джеймс не скрывал своего разочарования, глядя на зал, над которым они долго трудились, украшая. Сейчас Большой зал выглядел как поле боя. На столах все еще оставались пустые тарелки. Цветы по краям сцены оборваны и разрушены. Пол сплошь усыпан мишурой, блестками и конфетти. Сверкающие огни, летающие под потолком, погасли, и оттуда сейчас светилась лишь карта звездного неба.

— Мне жаль, Джеймс, — произнесла Лили, беря его за руку и заглядывая в глаза.

— Да, ну и ладно, пойдем к тебе, — раздраженно бросил он и направился на выход из зала, ведя ее за собой, надеясь, что ему сейчас хотя бы что-нибудь перепадет в комнате у Лили.

— Подожди, Джеймс, — Лили остановилась, когда они уже пересекали холл, ровно под тем шаром, где все еще пели лесные светлячки. В полной тишине замка их тонкие голоса пробирали до самых мурашек. — Потанцуешь со мной? — Лили слабо улыбнулась, положив одну руку ему на плечо.

У Джеймс вмиг на душе потеплело, глядя в ее изумрудные глаза, которые смотрели на него с такой нежностью. Так, как умела только Лили. Его Лили.

Он улыбнулся и прижал ее к себе, одну руку положив на талию, второй взяв ее ладонь, и плавно закружил ее по всему холлу, не сводя влюбленного взгляда с ее лица.

В этот миг они словно одни во вселенной были. Одни в пустом замке, танцуя в полумраке холла под хор лесных светлячков.

Все его страдания за вечер окупились одним мгновением.

_**Сириус и София** _

За те три часа, что выступала Селестина Уорлок, Сириус и София станцевали вальс, фокстрот с неожиданным переходом в квикстеп и обратно, и нечто, ужасающе похожее на фламенко.

Сириус еще никогда так не веселился, танцуя линди хоп. София и не думала, что может быть такой счастливой, танцуя чарльстон. И хоть они не знали всех движений, им хватало смелости и азарта танцевать на одном лишь энтузиазме.

— Ты не жалеешь, что пошла? — спросил у нее Сириус, когда они упали за свой столик, полностью выбившись из сил. Он все еще прерывисто дышал и был разрумянившийся, но такой счастливый.

— Нет, — ответила она, поменявшись вдруг во взгляде и взглянув на него с небывалой нежностью и серьезностью. Все ее сомнения сейчас казались ей такими глупыми и нелепыми.

— Точно? — прищурившись спросил Сириус, приближаясь к ней и пристально глядя в глаза.

— Точно, — улыбнулась София, — я же тут с тобой. Как я могу об этом жалеть?

— Такой ответ меня устраивает, — довольно произнес он, приблизившись уже вплотную и выдыхая воздух ей в рот, прежде чем поцеловать.

Сириус и сам был счастлив по одной простой причине, потому что он тут с ней. К балам он никогда не питал особой любви. Семейные приемы он откровенно ненавидел, а школьные праздники посещал лишь для того, чтобы напиться на пару с Джеймсом, да позажимать симпатичную девицу.

И сегодня он для себя неожиданно открыл, что можно еще и удовольствие от танцев получать, и от глупых разговорах в промежутках. От того, что можно совершенно по-идиотски хихикать, глядя как Хагрид вальсирует с МакГонагалл. И пить огденское на брудершафт, скрепляя это поцелуем. Да, с Джеймсом такое не провернешь.

— Софи, хочешь покажу гостиную Гриффиндора? — неожиданно спросил у нее Сириус.

— Хочу! — воскликнула она. — Я давно собиралась напроситься! Ты-то в моей гостиной каждый день бываешь.

— Ваша гостиная — отстой, — отрезал Сириус.

София возмутилась из чистого упрямства. Хотя еще не так давно она считала слизеринскую гостиную настоящим склепом.

— А с остальными не попрощаемся? — спросила она, когда Сириус потянул ее на выход из зала.

— А ты знаешь где остальные? — усмехнулся Сириус, — не переживай, думаю, они про нас уже и не вспомнят сегодня.

— Ого, — протянула София, глядя на портрет Полной Дамы, — а у нас скучная серая стена на входе.

— Прошу, — Сириус повел рукой, в открывшийся проем.

— Мерлин, сколько красного! — воскликнула София, заходя внутрь и оглядывая гостиную расширенными глазами. — Неудивительно, что все гриффиндорцы всё время на взводе.

Сириус усмехнулся и спросил:

— Тебе нравится?

— Неплохо-неплохо, — ответила она, слегка улыбнувшись. — Но наша гостиная гораздо просторнее. У вас тут слишком тесно. Вам, наверное, друг на друге приходится сидеть. Хотя вам, полагаю, это даже нравится, вы — гриффиндорцы, плохо представляете, что такое личное пространство.

Сириус решил пропустить мимо ушей очередную колкость в адрес родного факультета.

— Сидеть друг на друге, лежать друг под другом, да, это мы любим, — Сириус медленно растянул губы в похотливой улыбке. — Пойдем, покажу нашу спальню.

Он взял ее за руку и повел за собой по лестничному проему.

— Самое интересное возле крайней кровати, — он указал на левую кровать, которая принадлежала ему.

— Ты псих, Блэк, — произнесла она, глядя в указанную сторону. Сириус на нее с непониманием посмотрел. То, что он — псих, он слышал от нее не раз, но не мог понять, почему она его сейчас так назвала.

Она подошла к его кровати и ткнула пальцем на два столбика кровати в изножье. Сириус только сейчас понял весь ужас ситуации.

— Сколько тут моих лент?! — воскликнула она. — Несколько десятков?

София хоть и возмущалась, но в голосе отчетливо проскальзывали задорные нотки, как и на лице появлялась улыбка.

— Я просто… решил разнообразить наш интерьер, — ответил Сириус. Ему почему-то стало неловко перед ней, за то, что все до единой стащенные ленточки он бережно хранил. — И если быть точным, их тут тридцать две.

София усмехнулась и покачала головой.

— Выходит, за все это время, ты меня как минимум тридцать два раза вывел из себя, — улыбнулась она, подходя к нему.

— Можешь смело удвоить цифру и узнать, сколько раз вывела меня ты, — улыбнулся он в ответ. Он ее поцеловал и, оторвавшись от нее на мгновение, произнес: — Ну, а теперь время для кульминационной сцены сегодняшнего вечера.

Сириус провел ладонями вверх по ее рукам, остановившись на тонких кольцах, что держали ткань платья. Он на них слегка надавил, послышался звонкий щелчок и платье с мягким шорохом упало вниз.

***

_**Сириус и София** _

Сириус никогда не любил узкие школьные кровати. Ему и одному на них было тесно, а уж в обнимку с Софией и подавно.

Он перевел на нее взгляд. София спала, приоткрыв рот, обнимая его за талию и закинув на него одну ногу. И он вдруг подумал, что как бы мало места не было, он готов так хоть до окончания школы спать.

София была теплой, приятной на ощупь и вкусно пахла. Сириус провел рукой по ее голой спине, едва касаясь пальцами и вызывая у нее легкую судорогу. София завозилась, сладко зевнула и потянулась, выгибаясь и напомнив Сириусу кошку.

— Доброе утро, Блэк.

Утро и правда было добрым. Сириус высвободил свою руку из-под нее, сполз пониже, оказавшись напротив ее лица, и сразу прижался к ее губам.

— Давай останемся в Хогвартсе, — произнес он, проводя пальцами по ее волосам. — Спальня будет полностью в нашем распоряжении. Можем вообще ее не покидать. Да что там спальня, весь Хогвартс будет наш. Будем гулять по Хогсмиду, спать до обеда и грешить сутки напролет.

София улыбнулась.

— Звучит заманчиво, — ответила она, перебирая пальчиками по его груди. — Но через пару часов меня уже заберет Луи. И к тому же, план погулять по Лондону, посмотреть Блэкпул и любоваться потолком твоей спальни нравится мне ничуть не меньше.

Сириус тихо рассмеялся, утыкаясь лицом в ее волосы и прижимая к себе.

— Но и согрешить напоследок мы еще успеем, — усмехнулась она.

— Даже два раза, — сказал Сириус, оторвавшись от нее. Ему хватило одного ее взгляда, чтобы почувствовать напряжение во всех, без исключения, мышцах.

Он нависнул сверху, оставляя горячие поцелуи на ее шеи.

— Блэк, — вдруг произнесла она, запуская пальцы в его волосы, — подожди…

Сириус прервался и посмотрел на нее. София, закусив нижнюю губу, которая предательски задрожала, смотрела на него с непонятным восторгом в глазах.

— Что? — спросил Сириус.

— Блэк, ты… ты же кучерявый, — произнесла она, расплываясь в улыбке.

Сириус выругался сквозь зубы и откинулся на спину, закрывая лицо руками.

— Ты что, все это время выпрямлял волосы? — спросила она, приподнимаясь и снова запуская свои пальцы ему в волосы. В ее голосе так и сквозило ехидство. — И где нашел нужное заклинание? В книге «Всё для юных ведьмочек»? Или в «Стрижки и укладки для волшебниц»?

— Заткнись, — промычал он себе в ладони.

София негромко рассмеялась, ложась на него сверху и отнимая руки от его лица.

— А мне нравятся твои кудряшки, — сказала она, по-прежнему улыбаясь.

— Нравятся? — с сомнением переспросил Сириус.

— Да, — ответила она, перебирая пряди его волос. — Это так… очаровательно. К тому же, тебе идет.

— Красоту ничем не испортишь, — усмехнулся Сириус, расслабляясь. Ему не особо нравились его вьющиеся волосы, и он и правда их выпрямлял несложным заклинанием вот уже года три как. Но то, что София нашла это очаровательным, очень тронуло его.

— Как и твое громадное самомнение ничем не собьешь.

Сириус улыбнулся, молча соглашаясь, и вновь перевернул ее на спину, оказавшись сверху.

— Мы только зря тратим время на пустые разговоры, — сказал он, наклоняясь и по новой целуя ее шею.

— Все, пора идти, — произнесла София, поднимаясь с кровати.

— Как? Неужели пора? — простонал Сириус, за руку притягивая ее обратно к себе. — Еще пять минут, Бланк.

— Мне еще до подземелий идти, переодеваться и потом подниматься до кабинета МакГонагалл, — сказала она. — Я и так уже вряд ли успею вовремя.

— Для чего тебе к МакГонагалл?

— У нее в кабинете на время откроют каминную сеть. Луи попросил.

Сириус презрительно скривил лицо.

— Разумеется, а то как же такая особа поедет со всеми на поезде.

— Вот именно, слишком много чести, — съязвила она.

— Могла бы как все нормальные старшекурсники трансгрессировать из Хогсмида, если ездить со всеми не по статусу.

София бросила на него острый взгляд, в котором тут же вспыхнул недобрый огонь.

— Вот бы меня еще не расщепляло через раз при трансгрессии, — холодно отозвалась она и вырвала свою руку из его хватки.

Пока она отвернулась на мгновение, Сириус позволил себе закатить глаза и состроить недовольное лицо. София опять злилась, что у нее что-то не получается, ну, а Сириус не знал о ее неумении трансгрессировать, да и ему было совершенно плевать на это, он уже давно смирился с ее «особенностями».

— Блэк, дашь свою мантию? Не хочу тащиться через весь замок в платье, — сказала она, отодвигая полог и надевая туфли. София все еще говорила ледяным тоном и не смотрела на него, нацепив непроницаемое лицо.

— Ой, ну хватит дуться, я же не знал, — произнес Сириус, поднимаясь следом за ней и натягивая джинсы.

— Теперь знаешь. Что на счет мантии?

Сириус стянул мантию со стула, развернул Софию на себя и накинул мантию ей на плечи. И не давая ей возможности вырваться, крепко обнял ее, склоняя голову и целуя, и чувствуя, как она расслабляется в его руках.

— А что на счет парной трансгрессии? — спросил он.

— С парной трансгрессией никаких проблем.

— Но идти в Хогсмид со своим братом, все равно дело не царское, да? — усмехнулся Сириус.

— Вот еще, — фыркнула она, — тащиться до деревни, задницу морозить, когда для нас откроют теплую каминную сеть.

Сириус шутку не оценил и посмотрел на нее с кислым выражением.

— Проводишь меня? — спросила она, мельком улыбнувшись.

— Разумеется, — ответил Сириус, — мне еще с твоим братом знакомиться.

София резко замерла.

— А вот это, наверное, не очень хорошая идея, — произнесла она, припоминая, что Луи просил ее не связываться со старшим Блэком. Но тут же решила, что она все равно уедет к Сириусу на все каникулы, и лучше, чтобы брат заранее с ним познакомился. — А может, и хорошая.

— Не понял…

— Когда Луи говорил мне, с кем следует дружить, а с кем нет, ты попал в категорию «неугодных», — усмехнулась София. — Держись от него подальше, как сказал Луи. Ну я и затащила тебя в постель в тот же день.

Сириус секунду на нее ошарашенно смотрел, прежде чем рассмеяться в полный голос.

— Кто кого еще затащил? — Сириус растекся в счастливой улыбке, опять прижимая ее к себе и целуя.

— Конечно же, я тебя, — сказала София.

— Нет, я тебя.

О том, кто кого затащил в постель, спорили до самых подземелий. В конце концов, решив, что инициатива, по большей части, исходила от Сириуса, хоть София и пыталась его убедить, что она все специально так подстроила.

Софии потребовалось пять минут, чтобы переодеться и сложить в рюкзак все необходимые вещи, которые ей могли бы понадобиться. На себя она надела красную футболку с надписью, на радость Сириусу. Он, признаться честно, переживал, что она ее больше никогда не наденет. Ну, а София решила не говорить ему, что спит в ней каждую ночь, и иногда выходит в ней в гостиную, побесить слизеринцев.

Как бы Сириус с Софией не торопились, но к кабинету МакГонагалл они все равно поднялись с опозданием.

— Подожди, — Сириус остановил ее, когда она уже потянулась к дверной ручке. — А попрощаться?

Он притянул ее к себе и поцеловал, тут же углубляя свой поцелуй и попутно распуская руки, стискивая ладонями ее ягодицы.

— Кхм-кхм.

София дернулась и оторвалась от Сириуса. В шаге от них, в дверном проеме, стоял Луи, позади которого маячила профессор МакГонагалл.

— Луи! — воскликнула София, бросаясь брату на шею.

Луи приобнял ее за спину, прожигая взглядом Сириуса. Тот с достоинством выдержал испепеляющий взгляд. София, наконец, отцепилась от брата и, прокашлявшись, перевела взгляд с Луи на Сириуса.

— Луи, — произнесла она, — это мистер Блэк…

— Сириус. Блэк, — добавил Сириус, протягивая руку.

— Приятно познакомиться, — медленно произнес Луи, протягивая руку в ответ, — мистер Блэк.

Луи, словно оцепенев, не сводил взгляда с Сириуса, пока не вмешалась МакГонагалл.

— Мисс де Бланк, вы готовы? — спросила профессор.

— Готова, — кивнула она.

Они вчетвером вошли в кабинет. Сириуса всего перекосило, глядя как Луи приобнимает Софию за талию, подводя к камину. Хотя и понимал, как глупо и нелепо ревновать ее к ее же брату.

— Ты первая, — сказал Луи, указав на летучий порох.

София взяла горсть пороха и, подходя к камину, еще раз напоследок обернулась на Сириуса, улыбнувшись.

Сириус с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не схватить ее за руку и никуда не отпускать. Они должны были увидеться через пару суток, но ему и минуты не хотелось проводить без нее.

София уже встала в камин и раскрыла рот, собираясь произнести пункт назначения, но сорвалась с места, в два шага пересекая разделяющее их расстояние, и влетев в объятия Сириуса. МакГонагалл и Луи даже среагировать никак не успели.

Сириус ее крепко сжал, уткнувшись носом в ее волосы и полной грудью вдыхая аромат, пытаясь надышаться.

— Я буду скучать, — едва слышно сказала она ему на ухо.

— Не задерживайся, София, — позвал ее Луи.

София легко коснулась губами щеки Сириуса, прежде чем отпустить его и вновь подошла к камину.

Сириус с замиранием сердца следил, как она снова берет летучий порох, встает в камин и произносит адрес.

— Я тоже буду скучать, Софи! — запоздало крикнул он, когда уже вспыхнуло зеленое пламя и она исчезла.

Следом за ней, поблагодарив профессора МакГонагалл, отправился и Луи.

— Мистер Блэк?

Сириус, все это время смотревший на потухший камин, перевел взгляд на МакГонагалл.

— Вам лучше тоже поторопиться, скоро отправляется поезд в Лондон.

— Мы трансгрессируем из Хогсмида, — ответил он, улыбнувшись профессору.

Она тут же поджала губы и покачала головой.

— Если вы собираетесь нарушить правила, то хотя бы не говорите об этом.

_**Ремус и Эшли** _

Ремус дождался пока за Сириусом и Софией закроется дверь и отдернул полог, в очередной раз мысленно поблагодарив заглущающие заклинания. Он не представлял, как сейчас будет смотреть Софии в глаза, после того, что он слышал, когда зашел в спальню ночью. Те пять секунд, что он шел от двери до своей кровати, пока не наложил заглушающие чары на свой полог, отрезав все звуки, показались ему адом. Ремусу каждый раз казалось, что у него выработался стойкий иммунитет ко всем пошлостям, но Сириус умудрялся открывать все новые грани. Но радовало хотя бы то, что они догадались задернуть полог и Ремусу не пришлось их еще и видеть, ему с лихвой хватило и звуков.

Сев на свою постель, Ремус почувствовал, как голову пронзила острая боль, заставив поморщиться. Все тело страшно ломило. Простынь и одеяло были насквозь сырыми.

Северус его предупреждал, что ему будет хуже, чем обычно, но боль переходила все границы. Он не мог даже встать, чувствуя в ногах слабость и истощение во всем организме. Перед глазами все двоилось и плыло. Он не представлял, как он сейчас будет собирать вещи и идти до Хогсмида.

— Еще с Эшли надо встретиться, — простонал он, падая обратно на кровать.

Они договорились вместе идти до Хогсмида. Эшли поедет в Лондон на поезде, а Ремус с Мародерами собирались трансгрессировать, чтобы время зря не тратить. И самое главное, он собирался рассказать Эшли о ликантропии. Но единственное, чего ему в данный момент хотелось, забыться, чтобы не чувствовать острой боли.

— Рем, ты как?

Над ним нависало обеспокоенное лицо Северуса. Ремус приподнял голову и огляделся, понимая, что он уснул.

— Который час? Я опоздал? — он сделал очередную попытку подняться, но тело вновь пронзила боль.

Северус на него еще с мгновение посмотрел, потом прошел до своей тумбочки и достал из нее крошечный пузырек.

— Кто-то вчера злоупотреблял настойкой, — сказал Северус, протягивая ему пузырек с кроваво-красной жидкостью. — Выпей, полностью от боли это не избавит, но желание сдохнуть пропадет.

Ремус трясущейся рукой опрокинул в себя зелье, которого было на один глоток, мгновенно ощущая, как по телу разливается жар.

— Все нормально? — спросил Северус, наблюдая за ним.

— Кажется, да, — неуверенно произнес Ремус, чувствуя, как острая боль проходит, оставляя лишь недомогание и тяжесть в мышцах.

Ремус взглянул на часы. До встречи с Эшли оставалось всего пятнадцать минут. Ремусу еще никогда в жизни так не хотелось послать все к черту и никуда не идти. Он позволил себе грязно выругаться, закрывая лицо руками.

— Если хочешь, можно Грин отправить Патронуса с сообщением, — предложил Северус, наблюдая за его мучениями и попутно складывая вещи в сумку.

— Нет-нет, я сам должен… увидеть ее, — сказал Ремус, собираясь с силами и поднимаясь с кровати. — Мы вместе хотели до Хогсмида идти. Я собирался ей рассказать все…

— Может это и не лучшая идея, — произнес Северус.

— В смысле? — Ремус тут же вскинул голову на него.

— Я имею в виду, ты сейчас в таком состоянии, — он окинул его взглядом. — Не лучший момент, чтобы сообщать важные новости.

— Да, наверное, — тихо сказал Ремус и, поборов желание снова упасть на кровать, стал собирать рюкзак. Предложение Северуса ничего сейчас не рассказывать Эшли очень понравилось Ремусу. У него и так не было ни малейшего желания говорить об этом, а сейчас еще и чувствовал себя настолько паршиво, что как бы лишнего не наговорил, не нагрубил ей или еще что похуже.

— Ты уверен, что сможешь трансгрессировать? — прервал его размышления Северус. — Можем и на поезде поехать со всеми.

В предполнолунные сутки оборотням не рекомендуется трансгрессировать, и вообще, попадать под любое магическое воздействие. Но Ремус как представлял, что он в таком состоянии полдня проведет в поезде в шумной компании друзей и Эшли, так тошно становилось. Он с трудом сдержал рвотный позыв, представив качающийся поезд и помотал головой.

— Нет, лучше трансгрессировать.

Он переоделся в чистую одежду и взглянул напоследок в зеркало, придя в ужас. Под глазами уже залегли синие круги, кожа бледно-серая с постоянной испариной на лбу. Под виском обозначился тонкий шрам. Волосы растрепаны.

— Я как вроде беспробудно пил целый месяц, — прошептал он, глядя на свое осунувшееся лицо, и пытаясь пригладить волосы.

— Не переживай, сегодня так каждый второй выглядит, — заверил его Северус. — Все решат, что ты просто перебрал вчера.

Ремуса это мало утешило, но деваться было некуда. Он взял свой рюкзак и направился на выход.

— Встретимся в Хогсмиде, — попрощался он с Северусом и вышел.

Обычно сладкие губы Эшли сегодня казались приторно-слащавыми, Ремус с трудом это стерпел, оторвавшись от нее посреди поцелуя.

— Прости… я что-то нехорошо себя чувствую, — виновато произнес он.

— Странно, ты вчера даже не пил, — обеспокоенно сказала Эшли.

— Наверное, простыл, пока на голгофе гуляли.

— Наверное, — она приложила ладонь к его лбу, — ох, ты горячий весь. Точно простыл! Ты уверен, что сможешь до Хогсмида идти?

— Да-да, смогу, — торопливо сказал он. — В Хогвартсе остаться я все равно не могу, мне домой надо, — чересчур грубо ответил он. — Пойдем.

Эшли была так взволнована его состояниям, что даже не разговаривала, лишь изредка бросая на него тревожные взгляды. Не выдержала она, когда они уже были на подходе к Хогсмиду.

— Ремус, тебе очень плохо? — спросила она, хватаясь за кончик своей косы. — Ты очень странно себе ведешь… меня это пугает.

Ремус нервно облизал пересохшие губы. Он и сам понимал, что странно себя ведет. Он даже не старался притворяться, что все хорошо. Не было сил.

— Прости. Сейчас просто такое время, — неожиданно у Ремуса возникло желание все ей рассказать. О ликантропии, о том, что они никогда не смогут быть вместе, о том, как он опасен. Рассказать и больше никогда ее не видеть, не чувствовать угрызений совести и удушающей вины за то, что обманывает ее.

Эшли мягко прикоснулась к его руке, взяв его за пальцы и несильно сжимая. Его в первую секунду, как током прошибло от легкого прикосновения, но в следующий же миг стало невероятно спокойно на душе. Словно свет пролили внутрь, сразу прогоняя все плохие мысли.

— Извини, — вновь сказал он, не в силах отвести взгляда от ее лучистых глаз. — Вчера был такой замечательный вечер, я вчера так счастлив был, а сегодня… полностью разбит.

— Ничего, так бывает, — нежно сказала она. — Я понимаю.

Ремус выдавил из себя улыбку в ответ. Он покрепче перехватил ее руку и направился в сторону станции, где уже стоял алый поезд.

Ремус помог ей занести вещи в купе и оставил ее с подругами. Он даже не чувствовал сожаления, за то, что опять струсил и ничего ей не рассказал. Малодушно решив, что Северус совершенно прав, сейчас не самый удачный момент, а вот в каникулы он ей обязательно расскажет.

— Рем!

Он оглянулся и увидел, как Эшли спрыгивает с высоких ступенек поезда, бегом направляясь к нему.

Она повисла на его шее, обнимая.

— Выздоравливай, — улыбнулась она, отпуская его из своих объятий, — и обязательно напиши мне завтра.

— Обязательно, — Ремус улыбнулся в ответ, в этот раз совершенно искренне, и наклонился к ней, легко поцеловав в губы.

_**Джеймс и Лили** _

— Джеймс! Джеймс, просыпайся.

Лили, уже полностью одетая и со сложенной сумкой, пыталась разбудить Джеймса. Она села рядом с ним на кровать, запуская пальцы в его волосы и взъерошивая их.

— Нам уже скоро выходить, — добавила она ласковым голоском и, наклонившись к его уху, прошептала: — Пора вставать, Джейми.

— Можно ты меня каждое утро так будить будешь? — пробормотал он, расплываясь в улыбке. — Мне так хорошо спится у тебя, — он открыл один глаз, посмотрев на Лили. — У нас в спальне постоянно шум. И подушка не такая мягкая.

Лили тихо посмеялась.

— И одеяло не такое теплое, — продолжал Джеймс. Он вытащил одну руку из-под одеяла и притянул Лили к себе, накрывая их с головой. — А самое ужасное, там тебя нет.

Он тут же оказался сверху, оставляя десятки коротких поцелуев по всему ее лицу, под смех Лили.

— Мы еще даже по домам не разъехались, а я уже скучаю, — произнес он, оторвавшись от нее. — Не представляю, как проведу без тебя эти дни.

— У вас и так дел невпроворот, — улыбнулась Лили, — сегодня вы с Сириусом Рождество отмечать будете. Завтра к Ремусу поедете. А там уже и мы встретимся.

— Два долгих, мучительных дня, — простонал Джеймс, падая на нее и придавливая своим телом.

— Ну и тяжелый же ты, Поттер, — выдохнула Лили.

— Гора мышц и недюжинный интеллект, — ответил Джеймс, перекатившись с нее на кровать.

Лили на это только похихикала.

— Пора вставать, — вздохнул Джеймс, нащупав на тумбочке очки и надев их.

— Пора, — подтвердила Лили и первая поднялась с кровати, разгладив помявшееся платье. Лили была в обычном, повседневном платье зеленого цвета, но выглядела не менее привлекательно, чем накануне вечером.

Джеймс лег на бок и подпер голову рукой, глядя, как Лили крутится перед зеркалом, поправляя волосы. Ему так нравилась в ней эта черта — всегда носить яркие платья, по поводу и без.

— Ты такая красивая, Лили.

Она тут же довольно порозовела и бросила на него горящий взгляд.

— И если ты сейчас же не встанешь, я — такая красивая, до станции пойду одна, — улыбнулась она.

Джеймс, наконец, поднялся и принялся одеваться.

— А если не поторопишься, то и на поезде одна поеду.

— На поезде? Мы собираемся трансгрессировать.

— Что?! — воскликнула Лили, резко оборачиваясь на него. — Это запрещено, Джеймс, все должны ехать на поезде!

— Да ладно тебе, Лили. Какой смысл тратить полдня на поездку, когда уже через полчаса ты можешь быть дома.

— Я точно не смогу, — покачала головой Лили. — Я же…

— Староста, — закатив глаза, произнес Джеймс таким тоном, словно это грязное ругательство.

— Да, староста, — сказала она, недовольно зыркнув на него. — И ты тоже поедешь на поезде. Это не обсуждается.

— Ну, ма-а-ам, — взмолился Джеймс, театрально сложив ладони в умоляющем жесте. — Можно мы с парнями трансгрессируем?

Лили чуть ли не задохнулась от возмущения, тут же вспыхнув недобрым румянцем.

— Делай, что хочешь, — холодно сказала она, отвернувшись.

Джеймс улыбнулся и подошел к ней со спины, обнимая за талию и целуя в шею.

— Давай с нами, Лили, — прошептал он ей на ушко. — Ты ведь и сама не хочешь ехать на поезде.

Она тут же растаяла от его поцелуев и, повернувшись к нему, коротко улыбнулась.

— Я правда не могу. Меня родители встретят в Лондоне. Да и мы с девочками хотели вместе ехать, мы не общались уже пару дней!

— Ну, раз с девочками, — сказал Джеймс, закатив глаза, — так и быть. Ну, а нам-то можно не ехать на поезде?

— Так и быть, — спародировала она Джеймса, — можете не ехать. А сейчас иди, собирайся, нам выходить надо уже.

— Есть, капитан, — ответил Джеймс и направился на выход. — Встретимся в гостиной через пять минут.

Пять минут Джеймса превратились в пятнадцать. Из замка они выходили одни из последних. Джеймс, с двумя большими сумками наперевес, спешил за Лили, которая налегке летела в Хогсмид.

— Эй, Поттеры!

Джеймс с Лили одновременно остановились и обернулись, заметив догоняющего их Сириуса.

— Куда спешите?

— Эванс собралась на поезде ехать, — ответил ему Джеймс, словно Лили не стояла рядом с ним.

Сириус показательно взглянул на часы.

— Думаете, успеете?

— Если вы не будете стоять и языками чесать, успеем! — сказала Лили и, развернувшись, снова направилась в сторону хогсмидской станции.

Джеймс с Сириус переглянулись и расхохотались в полный голос, но тем не менее, поспешили за Лили.

— Что ты сделал с волосами? — спросила Лили у Сириуса, с подозрением на него поглядывая.

— Ничего, — буркнул Сириус, заметно смутившись.

— Лили, разве ты забыла, что Сириус у нас кудрявый? — усмехнулся Джеймс, закидывая одну руку на плечо друга. — Он просто маскируется обычно.

— Ах да, припоминаю, — закивала Лили. — Ты курса с четвертого, кажется, прическу сменил.

— Почему снова так оставил? — спросил Джеймс, поглядев на вьющиеся волосы друга.

Сириус перевел мрачный взгляд с Джеймса на Лили и обратно.

— Бланк сказала, ей так нравится.

Джеймс уже начал расплываться в широкой улыбке, собираясь сказать какую-нибудь колкость, но его в бок пихнула Лили, покачав головой. Хотя Джеймс успел увидеть, каким хитрым блеском горят ее глаза. Ее тоже умиляла эта новая, открывшаяся черта в Сириусе под названием «София».

Подходя к станции они заметили Северуса и Ремуса, стоящих чуть вдалеке. Ремус подпирал стену, закрыв глаза и стоял, кажется, из последних сил.

— Ох, Рему уже паршиво, — протянул Сириус, прищурившись глядя на друга. — Только взгляни на него, он весь серый. Думаешь, ему не опасно в таком состоянии трансгрессировать?

— Думаю, на поезде ему еще хуже будет, — сказал Джеймс.

— Ему всегда так плохо перед полнолунием? — обеспокоенно спросила Лили, думая, почему же Северус не может сварить какое-нибудь зелье, облегчающее страдания. И решила, что займется этим вопросом после каникул.

— Всегда, — кивнул Джеймс.

Поезд издал первый предупреждающий гудок.

— Быстрее, Джеймс! — тут же воскликнула Лили, подходя к первому вагону. Все ученики уже сидели в поезде, и на платформе они оставались одни.

Он пропустил Лили вперед и поднялся за ней следом, оставить ее сумку.

— Ну что, увидимся через два дня, — улыбнулся Джеймс, притягивая ее к себе и обнимая.

— Увидимся, — улыбнулась Лили и потянулась к нему за поцелуем.

Послышался второй гудок и Лили отстранилась от него.

— Все, тебе пора, — сказала она, отступая на шаг. — Пока я не передумала и не заставила вас ехать на поезде.

Джеймс рассмеялся, но под строгим взглядом Лили тут же перестал.

— Хорошо-хорошо, я ухожу, — он еще раз быстро притянул к себе и чмокнул в губы.

Поезд загудел в третий, последний раз и тут же дернулся, собираясь отправляться.

— Пока, Лили! — Джеймс остановился на ступеньках, держась за открытую дверь. — Я через пять минут буду дома, напишу тебе письмо. Когда ты приедешь домой, тебя уже будет ждать сова.

Поезд уже начал набирать ход, а Джеймс все медлил, не в силах расстаться с Лили.

— Поттер, ты опять заставляешь меня нервничать! — не выдержала она. — Либо уходи, либо я затащу тебя внутрь.

Джеймс широко улыбнулся, бросил: «Увидимся, Лили!» и спрыгнул со ступенек вагона, жестко приземлившись на платформу.


	78. 12 Grimmauld Place I

_**София де Бланк** _

София вывалилась из камина в гостиной, не удержавшись и упав на колени.

— Мадемуазель София, рады видеть вас дома.

София подняла голову, замечая эльфа.

— Привет, Поли, я тоже рада, — улыбнулась София, поднимаясь на ноги.

В следующее мгновение из камина вышел Луи, он окинул сестру взглядом и усмехнулся.

— Не советую появляться перед родителями в этой футболке.

— Да, плевать, — София улыбнулась еще шире.

Луи внимательно посмотрел на нее и сел в кресло, кивком головы указав на противоположное. София тут же в него забралась, подтянув ноги к себе.

— Поли, будь добра, принеси для Софии завтрак, — обратился Луи к домовику.

Эльф кивнула и с негромким хлопком исчезла.

— Я же просил тебя, София, не связываться с Сириусом Блэком, — устало сказал Луи. София все ждала, что брат улыбнется, но он говорил с непривычной серьезностью и обеспокоенностью во взгляде. — Я так редко тебя о чем-то прошу. Тебе всего лишь надо было ограничить общение с этим человеком, а ты… целовалась с ним.

— Это самое безобидное, что мы делаем, — произнесла София, с удовольствием глядя, как меняется выражение лица брата. Он порозовел и протер лицо руками, стараясь согнать смущение.

— Избавь меня от подробностей! — он поднялся из кресла и остановился возле окна. — Твоя вредность, порой, не знает границ.

София внимательно следила за братом, не до конца понимая его возмущение. Он и раньше говорил ей, с кем можно дружить, а с кем нельзя. Но на этом обычно все и заканчивалось, Луи лишь озвучивал волю родителей, а сам никогда ее не контролировал.

— А что ты так волнуешься? — спросила она. — Когда я была с Джо, вам не нравилось. Блэк тоже не нравится, а он чистокровный, между прочим!

— Ты прекрасно понимаешь, почему он не нравится, — холодно отозвался Луи.

— Ах, ну да, он же предатель крови, — София театрально скривилась, — совсем, как я. Правду говорят, в семье не без урода, — добавила она, улыбнувшись. София была в таком прекрасном расположении духа, что даже спорить не хотелось.

Луи перевел на нее взгляд, позволив себе мельком улыбнуться.

— Это не так, ты же знаешь, — мягко сказал он, вновь возвращаясь в кресло.

София знала, что все как раз таки именно так, но Луи любил ее и такой.

— В любом случае, — вздохнул он, — я надеюсь, что у тебя с ним ничего серьезного.

София неопределенно пожала плечами, отведя взгляд. Ответ на этот вопрос она и сама не знала.

— София? — сурово спросил Луи, видя ее замешательство. — У тебя ведь с ним ничего серьезного?

— Ну, а что значит, серьезное? — вскинулась она в ответ. — Хочешь знать, поженимся ли мы? Очень сомневаюсь. Проведу ли я у него остаток каникул? Определенно.

Луи на нее ошарашено смотрел долю секунды, но быстро нацепил безразличное выражение лица. София на это только усмехнулась — они учились у лучших.

— Вряд ли ты проведешь у него каникулы.

— Это еще почему? Мы с ним уже договорились.

Луи долго молчал, прежде чем сказать:

— Родителям это точно не понравится.

— А когда я у них что-то спрашивала? — возмутилась София. — И когда им было не плевать, где я провожу каникулы?

София искренне не понимала, с чего бы вдруг родителям быть против. Конечно, они могли ради приличия возмутиться, что она опять где-то шляется, но в глубине души им всегда было безразлично, где она и с кем. Это Луи мог переживать. Но на этот случай у них имелись их уроборосы, по которому Луи мог ее найти где бы она ни была.

— Где, кстати, родители? Почему не встречают любимую дочь из школы? — усмехнулась София.

Впрочем, родители ее никогда не встречали, а делали это обычно Луи с домовиками. С родителями же она всегда встречалась только на ужине.

— Я им тут, между прочим, «отвратительно» по Истории магии привезла, они будут мной гордиться, — опять пошутила София.

Луи не сдержался, и негромко рассмеялся.

— Профессор Слизнорт три раза писал о твоей успеваемости, поверь, родители уже в курсе, — улыбнулся он. — Они рады и тому, что тебя не исключили за бесконечные прогулы.

— Учись, как надо преподносить плохие новости, — самодовольно сказала София, подняв вверх указательный палец. — Я половину экзаменов завалила, а они рады, что меня из школы не поперли.

Луи продолжал смотреть на нее с улыбкой.

— Я скучал по тебе.

— Конечно, скучал! У вас же тут, наверное, сплошная работа, да приемы всякие в промежутках. Просто тоска.

Луи вдруг поменялся во взгляде, посмотрев на нее с некоторой грустью и жалостью.

— Я рад, что ты снова… такая.

София слабо улыбнулась, без лишних слов понимая, о чем он говорит. Последние полгода, пока она не уехала в Хогвартс, она скорее тень напоминала, а не живого человека. У нее не было ни каких-либо желаний, ни эмоций, полностью лишенная жизненных сил. И хотелось только одного, чтобы все побыстрее закончилось.

— Это все благодаря Блэку, — сказала она вдруг, поднимая взгляд на брата. — Ты же знаешь, мне жить не хотелось. А Сириус… Блэк, он… снова вернул меня.

У нее дрогнул голос, но она пересилила себя, улыбнувшись и посмотрев на Луи. У них всегда были доверительные отношения и она знала, что может ему рассказать самые сокровенные свои тайны, что он не будет ни смеяться, ни осуждать.

— Я его люблю, Луи, — произнесла она дрожащим голосом, впервые озвучивая то, что так давно переполняет сердце, и сразу ощущая легкость на душе.

— София…

Луи смотрел на нее во все глаза. Софии даже на мгновение показалось, что у него слезы в глазах стоят, но это быстро прошло и она все свалила на освещение.

— Ты мог бы сказать, что моя вредность зашла слишком далеко, — неуверенно произнесла София, когда молчание стало затягиваться. — Ты просил не связываться с ним, а я взяла и влюбилась.

Луи нервно рассмеялся.

— Это так на тебя похоже, — сказал он. И тут уж София точно увидела, что голубые глаза брата влажные насквозь. Он смотрел на нее с непонятным отчаянием и мольбой.

— Что с тобой, Луи? — с подозрением спросила София. Она сомневалась, что такой эффект вызвало всего лишь ее признание.

Луи помотал головой, прикрыв глаза на мгновение.

— Все нормально, — ответил он, открывая глаза и глядя с привычной безмятежностью.

София, прищурившись, на него посмотрела, но все ее размышления прервала Поли.

— Ваш завтрак, мадемуазель София, — в комнату вошла эльф, держа над головой серебряный поднос, полностью заставленный тарелками и чашками.

— Благодарю, — сказала она эльфу. Время уже близилось к обеду, а она ела последний раз на рождественском пиру, только сейчас ощущая, что желудок уже к позвоночнику прилип.

София взяла нарезанный хрустящий багет и щедро намазала его сливочным маслом, сверху полив джемом.

— О, да, как я по тебе скучала, — произнесла София с придыханием, — великолепная французская кухня.

Луи с легкой улыбкой наблюдал, с каким наслаждением она ест свежий тартин.

— На ужин сегодня будут твои любимые трюфели, — сказал Луи.

— Ты просто чудо, Луи, — произнесла София, думая о том, что съездить домой следовало хотя бы ради вкусной еды.

Остаток дня она провела в своей комнате. Вначале ее развлекал Луи, своими рассказами о работе, о скучных встречах с министерскими работниками и несколькими светсткими приемами, на которых ему пришлось присутствовать. Они вместе посмеялись над некоторыми привычками англичан, обсудили английскую кухню, где у каждого появилось новое любимое блюдо, и долго возмущались по поводу свирепого климата.

После обеда Луи ее оставил, и София достала укулеле, планируя поиграть. Доставая инструмент из рюкзака, она зацепилась взглядом за пачку сигарет, которую она стянула из мантии Блэка, когда шла до своей спальни в школе. София взяла пачку и вышла на балкончик, устроившись на невысокой подставке.

Она уже приготовила палочку, планируя мучиться в попытке прикурить, но открыв пачку сигарет, обнаружила в ней магловскую зажигалку. Самую обыкновенную, красную зажигалку.

— Чертов Блэк, — вполголоса усмехнулась София.

_Конечно же, он знает, что я у него сигареты таскаю._

_Какая забота._

София достала сигарету, зажигалку и чиркнула колесиком, прикуривая от вспыхнувшего огонька.

Она откинулась спиной на холодную стену дома, медленно вдыхая дым и чувствуя приятную слабость в пальцах. Она вновь улыбнулась, подумав о Блэке и о том, что он позаботился об ее вредной привычке.

_А ведь и зажигалка тоже красная._

_Все пытается мне подсунуть гриффиндорскую расцветку._

Она снова раскрыла пачку, планируя убрать обратно зажигалку, как увидела в ней сложенный кусок плотного пергамента. Ожидая увидеть там записку от Блэка, она потянула за краешек, и развернула сложенный пополам лист.

— Мерлин…

София даже оторвалась от сигареты, глядя на снимок. Пергамент оказался колдографией, на которой был изображен Сириус со слизеринским галстуком на шее и София в его футболке с надписью, они смеялись и смотрели не в камеру, а друг на друга. Блэк ее обнимал и другой рукой убирал ее распущенные волосы от лица. Их фотографировала Стоун, сказав, что такое событие необходимо запечатлить, но София успешно забыла об этом в тот же день.

Она повертела колдографию в руке и увидела на оборотной стороне надпись, выведенную рукой Блэка: _«вернешь при встрече»_. У нее вдруг сжалось сердце, требуя немедленно его увидеть.

София в последний раз крепко затянулась, выкинула недокуренную сигарету с балкона прямиком в куст отцветших белых роз, и вернулась в комнату. Ей хотелось хотя бы письмо Блэку написать, но своей совы у нее не было, а филин Луи, как он сказал, улетел во Францию с посылкой.

Но чтобы не терять вдохновение попусту, она решила написать песню. В последний раз она писала, когда ее переполняла злость и отчаяние из-за Блэка, сейчас же ее переполняет такая безудержная страсть и нежность к нему, что глядишь и сердце не выдержит, требуя срочно всю эту страсть куда-то направить.

— Мадемуазель София, — к ней в комнату заглянула Поли, — ужин будет через десять минут. Господин де Бланк просит вас не опаздывать.

— Спасибо, Поли, — ответила София, не поднимая голову от пергамента. Все это время она просидела над своими стихами, успев подобрать и мелодию.

Эльф исчезла с хлопком и София словно очнулась, тут же поднимаясь. Решив не искушать судьбу, футболку она, все-таки, переодела, сменив ее на обычную черную и накинув сверху мантию.

Спустилась София ровно к указанному времени, но семейство уже сидело за столом.

Она поздоровалась с родителями и прошла к своему месту, под строгим взглядом матери, который опять задержался на ее неряшливо собранных волосах.

София села рядом с мадам де Бланк, что сидела по левую руку от ее отца и напротив Луи.

— Как дела в школе, София? — поинтересовалась мама. — Как тебе нравится Хогвартс?

— О, неплохо, — с излишним воодушевлением ответила София. Это были дежурные вопросы, на которые необходимо было давать дежурные ответы, но у Софии было слишком хорошее настроение, чтобы следовать установленному регламенту. — Сам Хогвартс немного мрачноват, комната у меня в подземелье, там холодно и сыро, но я привыкла, — улыбнулась София. Она знала, что мать, как и она же, любит светлый интерьер и множество окон, пропускающих свет, и не любит любые помещения, что ниже первого этажа. — Уроки у нас ведет призрак. О мертвых, конечно, либо хорошо, либо ничего, но… учитель из него никудышный.

София снова не сдержала улыбку и продолжила:

— А рядом со школой находится лес, где обитают смертельно-опасные твари. По коридорам там летает полтергейст, который норовит столкнуть тебя с лестницы, чтобы ты ноги переломала. О, еще там есть Черное озеро, куда не так давно гриндилоу утащили детей. А за любую провинность приходится драить котлы с многовековой жижей на них. Но в целом, Хогвартс мне нравится. Там есть приятные моменты.

В глазах мадам де Бланк читался откровенный ужас, но она лишь сказала:

— Опять твои шутки, София.

София усмехнулась, закатив глаза.

— Это не шутки.

— В любом случае, это не важно, — произнес Филипп де Бланк и промокнул кончиком салфетки уголки губ.

София перевела скучающий взгляд на отца. Ему, конечно же, все было не важно. Мать хотя бы делала вид, что интересуется ее делами в школе.

— У нас для тебя объявление, София, — сказал отец, подняв на нее свой взгляд. — Завтра состоится помолвка.

— Неужели? — усмехнулась София и посмотрела на брата. — Мерлин, Луи, тебе наконец-то нашли невесту?

Луи скривил губы и опустил взгляд.

— Помолвка не Луи, София, — строго сказал отец, — а твоя.

София нервно хихикнула и расплылась в улыбке, переводя взгляд с родителей на Луи, не до конца понимая смысл сказанных слов.

— Папа, вы такой шутник, — продолжала улыбаться София.

Луи, наконец-то, поднял на нее глаза, в которых читалась скорбь и вина. Улыбка с губ Софии стала медленно сползать.

— Скажите, что это шутка, — у нее дрогнул голос, и она вновь взглянула на отца.

— Это не шутка, София. Не думала же ты, что мы пустим вопрос твоего замужества на самотек.

— Вообще, именно так я и думала! — вспылила София. — Когда вы мне говорили, что я безнадежна и позор семьи!

— В любом случае, планы изменились, — спокойно произнес отец, — завтра будет подписан договор и назначена дата свадьбы.

— Я не выйду замуж!

— Ты даже не хочешь знать, кто он? — вмешалась мадам де Бланк. — Мне сказали, вы с ним хорошо ладите…

— Мне наплевать кто он!

София чувствовала, как страх сковывает тело, как ужас расползается по венам. Она не верила в происходящее. Все казалось полным абсурдом. Тема ее замужества никогда не поднималась в семье, София всегда была уверена, что ее это не коснется. И сейчас отказывалась принимать происходящее.

— Это мистер Блэк, София, — произнес отец.

— Что?..

— Регулус Блэк, — добавил Луи, в голосе которого отчетливо звучало сожаление.

— Нет, — София опять рассмеялась, — нет. Нет, я не выйду за него. Вы все рехнулись! У вас крыша поехала, если вы решили, что я выйду за него!

— Это произойдет, София, хочешь ты этого или нет, — сказал отец.

— Нет, это не произойдет! Хотите вы этого или нет! — София поднялась, с грохотом отодвигая стул, — вы не сможете меня заставить!

— Немедленно сядь обратно, София, мы не закончили.

— Да пошли вы все к черту! — выкрикнула она, выходя из-за стола и стремительно направляясь к выходу. Все внутри нее кричало о том, чтобы она бежала отсюда как можно дальше. Бежала и не оглядывалась.

Но неожиданно она почувствовала, как все тело сковали невидимые путы, в следующую же секунду впечатав ее обратно в стул, на котором она сидела.

— Я сказал, — раздельно процедил отец, — мы не закончили.

София всегда знала, что отца лучше не злить. Своей злости и ярости она была обязана ему, в полной мере унаследовав его взрывной характер. И всегда знала, во что это выливается, если его ослушаться.

Она вся дрожала от гнева и не сводила с отца ненавистного взгляда, не в силах и пошевелиться, связанная магией.

— Завтра мы придем в дом Блэков, ты будешь вести себя, как подобает настоящей леди, будешь угождать весь вечер мистеру и миссис Блэк и их сыну, после чего подпишешь договор.

— Да пошел ты, — прошипела София.

Господин де Бланк ответил ей не менее злобным взглядом и усмехнулся. Он достал из кармана мантии пузырек, наполненный слабосветящейся зеленой жидкостью, и поставил его на стол.

— Знаешь, что это, София?

— Мне плевать, — процедила она, даже не взглянув.

— Твой брат, София, в отличие от тебя, весьма талантливый волшебник. И ему удалось создать «Империус» в жидком виде.

София метнула взгляд на пузырек и следом на Луи, который сидел с непроницаемой маской на лице. Она слышала о том, что можно создавать заклинания из зелий и наоборот. Знала, что брат занимается подобными исследованиями просто от скуки, когда заняться нечем. Но она никак не думала, что он сможет создать нечто подобное специально для нее.

— Только зелье действует гораздо чище, не оставляет следов, и главное — ты даже понять не сможешь, что находилась под его воздействием, — произнес отец, не моргая глядя ей в глаза. — Так что не вынуждай меня применять его, София.

Она чувствовала, как дрожь в теле все усиливается. Как сжимает ребра от переполняющего страха, как перехватывает дыхание.

— Хотите силой заставить меня? — тяжело сказала она, с трудом глотая воздух. В доме уже начали вибрировать окна, на столах мелко дрожала посуда. — Давайте, вперед. Только потом не удивляйтесь, если я им всем глотки перережу. Потому что… я, — ей все труднее давалось каждое слово, до боли сжимая ребра, — никогда… не соглашусь.

Раздался глухой, дробный стук — начали дрожать стены, словно камень о камень ударяется. У Софии все потемнело перед глазами, от боли она не чувствовала тело, но держалась из последних сил, надеясь, что очередной всплеск магии просто убьет их всех.

— Вы пожалеете об этом, — выдавила она, чувствуя, как горло сжимает спазм. По мраморному столу прошла глубокая трещина по всей длине.

Последнее, что она увидела, это палочка отца, направленная ей в лицо.

***

София резко распахнула глаза, садясь на кровати и оглядываясь. Она была в своей комнате и никак не могла понять, где реальность, а где сон.

За окном было светло. Слишком светло для того времени, когда София спускалась на ужин. Часы показывали полдень и она только сильнее запуталась в происходящем, надеясь, что сейчас тот день, когда она только вернулась из школы.

София встала с кровати и прошла до двери, пытаясь ее открыть, но ручка не поддавалась. Она метнулась к балкону, но та дверь тоже была заперта.

София достала палочку, молясь всем богам, чтобы сейчас магия ее не подвела. Но не было даже привычных искр. Ничего, словно она была совершенно пустой.

Она выкрикивала одно заклинание за другим, но не происходило ровным счетом ничего, словно у нее в руке была не волшебная палочка, а обычная ветка. София схватила стул и запустила его в стеклянную дверь балкона. Стул отскочил, словно игрушечный, не оставив и царапины.

София понимала, что происходит нечто странное. Она не чувствовала ни страха, ни паники, ни ужаса. Только бесконечную пустоту и безмятежность внутри, будто из нее выкачали все эмоции. Она даже плакать не могла, хотя очень хотелось забиться в истерике.

Она упала на колени прямо на пол, схватившись за волосы и не зная, что делать.

В дверь вдруг постучали и вошел Луи. София тут же взлетела на ноги, устремляя на брата взгляд.

— Какого хрена происходит? — крикнула она. София даже не ощущала привычного ускоренного сердцебиения, пугаясь этого не меньше. — Я надеюсь, эта не та отрава, что ты приготовил для меня?

— Это не «Империус», если ты об этом, — произнес Луи, с нескрываемым беспокойством глядя на Софию. — И я готовил его не для тебя, а для… одного заказа. Я не знал, что отец захочет это использовать на тебе.

— Что вы мне дали? — шепотом спросила она. — Что со мной?

— Обычная успокаивающая настойка, — осторожно произнес Луи. — Подавляющая магию и лишние… эмоции.

София выдала весь арсенал нецензурных слов, что знала.

— Как ты мог, Луи?

— Это необходимо, София.

— Кому необходимо?! Кому?! Родителям всегда было плевать, почему сейчас?! — София только лишь головой понимала, что она должна злиться и сопротивляться, ощущая в душе ужасающее спокойствие и равнодушие.

— Это большая удача, София, ты не понимаешь. Регулус Блэк…

— Регулус никогда не согласится! — перебила она Луи. — Он знает, что я с Сириусом! И он никогда не согласится! — снова прокричала она, в первую очередь пытаясь убедить в этом себя. У нее вдруг появилась крошечная надежда, что Регулус этого не допустит, не позволит поженить их против ее воли. Только у нее мелькнула надежда в душе, как она почувствовала, что сердце ускоряет ритм и в душе поднимается злость. — Регулус на это не пойдет, он не согласится.

— Регулус ждет этого события не меньше нас, — произнес Луи, подходя к ней. — Все было обговорено еще летом.

— Летом? Он знал? — тихо спросила она, не веря в услышанное. — Он все это время знал?! — закричала она.

София снова выругалась, пнув попутно стул и больно ударившись ногой. Мысли метались в голове, не давая ухватиться хотя бы за одну. Она не понимала, как Регулус мог знать все это время о помолвке и притворяться, словно ничего не происходит. Как мог ничего ей не рассказывать. Как она могла так доверять ему. София всегда искренне верила, что Регулус не способен ни на что плохое в ее отношении. А выходит, что Сириус был прав, когда постоянно говорил ей, что брат что-то задумал.

— Сириус… — она вскинула голову на брата, только сейчас вспомнив о Блэке. — Луи, прошу, напиши Сириусу.

Она подлетела к Луи, хватая его за руки, умоляюще глядя в глаза.

— Пожалуйста, напиши. Он что-нибудь придумает.

— Это исключено, София, — сказал он, отцепляя ее руки от себя. — Этот брак важен для всех нас. И я не могу так рисковать.

— Кому важен? — опять прокричала София, понимая, что Луи недоговаривает. — Родителям? Блэкам? Может, им самим тогда и пожениться?!

Луи терпеливо прикрыл глаза, явно никак не собираясь это комментировать.

— Ты же знаешь, Луи, я никогда на это не пойду! Я буду сопротивляться до конца!

— Будешь сопротивляться, отец в тебя зелье выльет, и тогда уж точно никакого выбора у тебя не будет, — шепотом произнес Луи. — Хотя бы сейчас веди себя умнее, София.

София следила за ним тяжелым взглядом, глядя, как он проходит до окна.

— Если вы сделаете это, я клянусь, убью их всех, — прошипела София. — Кажется, только смертью можно расторгнуть кровный договор, да? Вы все выжили из ума, если решили, что я добровольно соглашусь.

— Ты всегда была эгоисткой, София! — произнес Луи, резко разворачиваясь на нее и устремляя яростный взгляд. — Всегда только о себе думала, и никогда — о семье!

София уже хотела разразиться гневной тирадой о том, что и семья никогда не думала о ней, но Луи и слова не дал ей вставить.

— Ты даже не представляешь, на какие жертвы мне приходится идти! От чего мне пришлось отказаться, и чего я лишился! Поверь, брак с Регулусом Блэком покажется тебе счастьем!

София и правда никогда не задумывалась о судьбе брата. Если она всегда ему рассказывала все, что было у нее на душе, то Луи никогда не делился с ней ничем личным. Но сейчас ей было совсем не до этого.

— Нашей семье пришлось переехать в Англию. Ты, наверное, даже представить не можешь, что пришлось перенести родителям, полностью поменяв свою жизнь.

— Это же их решение было! Переезжать сюда! Я этого хотела меньше всех!

— Нам пришлось! Никто этого не хотел! — повысив голос, произнес он. София во все глаза смотрела на брата, который еще ни разу в жизни не кричал на нее. — Всем нам иногда приходится делать вещи, которые нам не нравятся.

Луи подошел к ней, посмотрев сверху вниз.

— Я надеюсь, София, тебе хватит ума не сопротивляться и не устраивать очередной концерт, — вкрадчиво произнес он, — и не ухудшать и без того плачевное положение нашей семьи.

София не спускала с него злобного взгляда. Последняя надежда в лице брата рушилась на глазах. Она не понимала, и не хотела понимать, для чего он приплел положение их семьи, которое, София была уверена, вовсе не плачевное.

Луи, не дождавшись от нее никакого ответа, обошел ее и направился на выход.

— Я тебя никогда не прощу, Луи, — бросила она ему в спину.

Он остановился на секунду, но ничего не ответил, в следующее мгновение закрыв за собой дверь.

София упала на кровать. У нее не было ни одной идеи, как спастись. Все это казалось злой шуткой. Она никак не могла поверить в происходящее, никак не могла осознать, что все это происходит с ней. Что ее и правда собираются обручить с Регулусом. Что ей придется подписать договор, который лишит ее всего.

У нее не укладывалось в голове, что Регулус обо всем знал. Она без конца перебирала в памяти все бесчисленные вечера, что они проводили вместе. Вспоминала, как он признался ей в любви, как они поцеловались, и как он предложил остаться друзьями. София вспоминала и поражалась, как он мог так ловко притворяться. Она уже не была уверена ни в его чувствах, ни в его намерениях.

Она не понимала, как Регулус, зная ее, может думать, что она добровольно согласится на помолвку. Как он, зная, что она любит его брата, может захотеть быть с ней. Как Регулус, прекрасно зная своего брата, может думать, что он так просто отпустит ее.

Она вспоминала о Сириусе, который без конца твердил, что брату верить нельзя, что он задумал что-то. Сколько раз он просил ее держаться подальше от Регулуса, а она только ругалась в ответ. Впрочем, если бы даже она держалась от него подальше, это вряд ли бы ее спасло.

Мысли о Блэке вновь что-то всколыхнули в груди. Вновь ускорился пульс, а в душе мелькнул страх. Она держалась за мысли о нем, как за спасательный круг, который не давал ей потонуть в безразличии. Без конца вспоминала все встречи с ним, заново проживала рождественский бал и все счастливые моменты, чувствуя, как в груди все больше поднимается эмоций. Эмоции, которые были ей так необходимы, чтобы полностью не потерять контроль над собой.

***

— София, — произнес мягкий голос. — София, пора вставать.

Она открыла глаза и резко села. Она опять уснула и, судя по всему, в нее опять влили блокирующее зелье, потому что она опять ничего не чувствовала.

— Что ты тут делаешь? — спросила она у матери, которая последний раз в ее комнате появлялась лет шесть назад.

— Пришла помочь тебе подготовиться, — ответила она, слегка нахмурив брови и с беспокойством глядя на дочь.

— Разве эта грязная работа не для домовиков?

— Не говори так, — она приподняла уголки губ, в попытке улыбнуться.

София бросила на нее равнодушный взгляд. Она поднялась с кровати, уткнувшись взглядом в платье, что висело на дверце шкафа. София усмехнулась и подошла к нему, взяв в руки ткань. Платье было без бретелей, из темной, почти черной, ткани, сплошь расшитое камнями и на свету переливалось, слово шкура змеиная.

_Мерзость…_

— София, я прошу тебя, не сопротивляйся отцу, — прошептала мадам де Бланк. — Ты знаешь, нам всем только хуже будет.

София перевела на мать ледяной взгляд. «Не сопротивляться отцу» — то, что ей твердили с самого детства. Господин де Бланк был настоящим деспотом и тираном, он не гнушался поднимать руку на Софию и посылать в нее проклятья. Хотя, подобное обращение заслуживали все, кто осмеливался ослушаться его. Будь то домовой эльф, подчиненный или родная дочь.

София неплохо научилась «не сопротивляться отцу», всего лишь не попадаясь ему на глаза. Она быстро поняла, что если она не будет из себя ничего представлять, от нее не будут ничего ждать. И правда, вскоре отец перестал ее замечать. Но не уставал повторять на семейных ужинах, какая она «пропащая» и «безнадежная», попутно обвиняя в этом ее мать. Софию это всегда забавляло, ее мать и правда не интересовалась ничем, кроме нарядов, светских приемов и кто на ком женился в высших кругах. И как бы ее мать не любила выместить недовольство на ней или на домовиках, ее отцу она никогда не перечила. Перед своим мужем мадам де Бланк всегда была кроткой и покладистой, безупречной супругой. София смотрела на это с презрением. Мама никогда за нее не заступалась, никогда не защищала от нападок отца в детстве, позволяя измываться над ней. И София порой даже не знала, кто хуже: отец, который может послать в нее проклятье, или мать, которая равнодушно на это смотрит.

— За что ты меня ненавидишь? — спросила София бесцветным голосом.

Мадам де Бланк, совершенно не по аристократически, раскрыла рот от возмущения.

— Что, прости? — ахнула она.

— За что ты меня ненавидишь? — повторила свой вопрос София, значительно повысив голос. Она уже даже не утруждала себя вежливым обращением, перейдя на «ты», и не скрывая своего отвращения. Ей вдруг захотелось хотя бы мать на эмоции вывести, обвинив ее во всех грехах. — Ты ведь всю жизнь меня ненавидишь! Тебя саму силой выдали замуж за папу! А теперь ты хочешь также поступить со мной?! Хочешь, чтобы я, как и ты, ненавидела своего мужа?! Ненавидела своих детей и ненавидела свою жизнь?!

София с ненавистью во взгляде наблюдала, как мадам де Бланк не спеша снимает свои белые, шелковые перчатки.

— Благодаря тебе, я и так уже пол своей жизни ненавидела! — прокричала София, подходя к матери. — Только и думаешь, как бы мою жизнь еще испор…

Договорить она не успела. Мадам де Бланк коротко размахнулась и звонко ударила ее по лицу. София схватилась рукой за обжигающий след на лице, во все глаза глядя на мать, приоткрыв рот.

— Какого?!..

— Не смей разговаривать со мной в таком тоне, — произнесла она, сверкнув на нее глазами, точь-в-точь, как София, в моменты своих вспышек гнева. — Ты маленькая, неблагодарная девчонка. Я ненавидела твоего отца, но никогда, никогда не ненавидела тебя. Вы с Луи — все, что у меня есть.

София нервно рассмеялась, ни в слово не веря.

— Думаешь, кто позволял тебе вести себя как заблагорассудится? Кто покрывал все твои бесконечные проступки, умоляя твоего отца не вышвыривать тебя на улицу? Кто исполнял все твои прихоти по щелчку пальцев?

София еще никогда не видела мать в таком состоянии. Красивое лицо перекосила гримаса злости и отчаяния, даже волосы, казалось, наэлектризовались. Губы дрожат и в глазах такой знакомый гнев.

— София хочет поехать в Шармбатон, а не оставаться на домашнем обучении? Пожалуйста, — продолжала мадам де Бланк. — София хочет дружить с грязнокровым мальчишкой? Пусть, чем бы дитя не тешилось. София хочет играть на магловском инструменте? Купите для нее самый лучший. София опять сбежала из дома? Проследите, чтобы она была в безопасности.

Мадам де Бланк сделала короткую передышку, нервно поджав губы, словно не давая вырваться грубым словам.

— Говоришь, я тебя ненавидела всю жизнь? Ты всю жизнь проверяла на прочность наши нервы с отцом, испытывала, как далеко можешь зайти. Ты даже представить не можешь, сколько раз мне приходилось унижаться, чтобы отец не отказался от тебя, и что мне ради этого приходилось делать.

У нее дернулась рука, будто она вновь хочет ударить Софию.

— Рассказать тебе, что мне стоило уговаривать твоего отца разрешить тебе погулять на каникулах в магловских кварталах? Или, может быть, ты хочешь знать, за кого отец хотел тебя выдать, когда тебе было двенадцать? Или когда тебе было пятнадцать? Если бы ты только знала, от каких неудачных браков я тебя спасла, ты бы сейчас вприпрыжку бежала к Блэкам.

— То есть, по-твоему, этот брак будет удачный?! — выпалила София, зацепившись за последнюю фразу, сделав вид, что предыдущей речи и не слышала.

Ей много чего хотелось ответить матери. И то, что она никогда не чувствовала той заботы, о которой она тут говорила. Что она никогда не чувствовала даже немного любви. Что она всю жизнь была предоставлена сама себе, и откуда ей было знать, что кто-то где-то там переживает за нее. Но сейчас все жертвы матери мало ее волновали. Она даже сомневалась, правда ли все это. Ведь единственный, кто о ней хоть немного заботился, всегда был Луи.

Мадам де Бланк приложила ладонь к лицу, прикрыв глаза, и устало вздохнула.

— Пора взрослеть, София, — произнесла она, отнимая руку от лица и глядя на дочь привычным холодным взглядом. — Помолвка неизбежна, как бы ты не сопротивлялась. Ты сделаешь это либо по-хорошему, либо по-плохому. И если не хочешь испытывать на себе гнев отца, лучше согласиться.

— Я сделаю так, что вы все пожалеете об этом, — шепотом произнесла София, не сводя взгляда с матери. — Пожалеете вы. Пожалеет Регулус. Пожалеют Блэки.

Ее мозг уже вовсю рисовал ей картины самой жестокой расправы со всеми. Что бы не случилось сейчас, даже если ее заставят подписать договор, она знала, она никогда не смирится с этим и будет бороться каждую секунду. Она найдет способ расторгнуть договор и найдет способ всем отомстить.

— Очень хорошо, а теперь, надевай платье.

София и с места не сдвинулась. Мадам де Бланк достала палочку и одним движением содрала с нее джинсы с футболкой.

— Не заставляй применять силу, София, — сказала она.

Ругаясь сквозь зубы, София сдернула платье с плечиков и стала надевать на себя. Ограненные кристаллы, что были по краю декольте и спины, неприятно царапали кожу. Само платье было ужасно узким. И лишь скрытый разрез вдоль ноги давал хоть небольшую возможность свободно двигаться.

— Что это? — спросила мадам де Бланк, расширенными глазами глядя на засосы на шее и ключах своей дочери.

София растянула губы в ядовитой усмешке.

— Засосы, мама, — с явным удовольствием на лице, сказала она. — Мой парень оставил.

София повернулась к ней лицом, видя, как с ее губ так и просится сорваться какая-нибудь грубость, назвав ее «дешевкой» или еще как хуже, но мадам де Бланк умела держать себя в руках.

— Кстати, — сказала София, — знаешь, как зовут моего парня? Сириус Блэк, — медленно проговорила она и, видя замешательство на лице матери, добавила: — Да, тоже Блэк. Между прочим, старший брат Регулуса.

Мадам де Бланк ничего не отвечала, кажется, пытаясь осознать сказанное, а София усмехнулась:

— Представляю, что будет с Сириусом, когда он узнает об этой помолвке. Он вас всех на гриффиндорский флаг порвет.

София только сейчас сообразила, что она не одна, что Сириус не допустит никакой свадьбы. Даже если ее заставят подписать договор, он найдет способ его расторгнуть.

Хотя она все еще не теряла надежду избежать и этого. Отсутствие лишних эмоций и мыслей сыграло, в целом, не такую плохую роль. Будь она под эмоциями, она давно бы наделала глупостей, и отец вылил в нее «Империус». А холодная голова без конца работала, пытаясь найти хоть какую-нибудь лазейку. Она знала, из дома ей не сбежать. Но такой шанс может представиться в доме Блэков, а значит до этого момента ей надо вести себя спокойно и не вызывать лишних подозрений.

— Я не знала, что у Регулуса есть брат, — тихо сказала мама. София вновь посмотрела на мать. Она, к удивлению Софии, выглядела растерянной. Она снова подняла свою палочку и, что-то прошептав, стала убирать засосы с шеи Софии.

— Он сбежал из дома пару лет назад, — пояснила София. — И, насколько я знаю, семья отказалась от него. Хотя, скорее, это он от них отказался.

Мадам де Бланк вызвала домовиков. Усадив Софию за туалетный столик, они магией нанесли ей неброский макияж, прорисовав тонкую стрелку вдоль ресниц, и подкрасив брови и ресницы.

— И где сейчас живет этот Сириус Блэк?

Мадам де Бланк все это время сидела за ее спиной, наблюдая, как домовики трудятся над лицом Софии, и о чем-то думая.

— Ты в своем репертуаре, мама, — хмыкнула София, разглядывая в зеркале свое отражение. Она хоть и была сейчас поразительно спокойна, но в глазах отчетливо светилась злоба. — Тебя интересует его имущество и счет в банке?

— Отвечай на вопрос.

Домовики, тем временем, распустили ее волосы и, все так же магией, стали распрямлять ее золотистые волны.

— Под тауэрским мостом он живет, — ответила София. — Как раз хотел мне показать на каникулах свою коробку, в которой спит.

Видя, что чувства юмора мать полностью лишена, София закатила глаза и добавила:

— Ему досталось поместье от дяди, на побережье Ирландского моря.

Посмотрев через зеркало на мать, София опять усмехнулась.

— Что, теперь он нравится тебе немного больше?

Мадам де Бланк долго на нее смотрела, о чем-то размышляя.

— Оставьте, — прервала она домовиков, которые хотели убрать пряди от лица, заколов их на затылке. Мадам де Бланк поднялась со стула и подошла к Софии со спины, перебирая ее волосы. Сейчас, полностью разглаженные, они опускались практически до самой талии, и так ярко переливались, что казалось, можно золото из них плавить. — Никогда не могла понять, почему ты их убираешь.

_Чтобы на тебя не походить._

София оставила ее без ответа, поднимаясь со стула и оглядывая себя в полный рост. Она с иронией думала о том, что сказал бы Блэк, увидев ее в этом «змеином» наряде. Платье хоть было и красивое, но темные, сине-зеленые отблески выглядели жутковато.

— Готова?

В комнату заглянул Луи, он обменялся с матерью долгими взглядами, и посмотрел на Софию.

— Прекрасно выглядишь, София, — сказал он, заходя внутрь и прикрывая дверь. — Нам уже пора выходить. Отец ждет.

Мадам де Бланк кивнула и сразу направилась на выход, оставив Софию с Луи.

София мельком взглянула на свое запястье, где на тонком, кожаном ремешке был продет уроборос. Хотелось его сорвать и запустить брату в лицо. Больше всего во всей этой ситуации она не могла смириться с предательством Луи. Она была уверена, брат был способен убедить отца отказаться от помолвки, и она не понимала, почему он этого не сделал, тем более, зная о ее чувствах к Сириусу.

Она прошла мимо брата, даже не посмотрев в его сторону, и стала спускаться вниз, где в холле уже стоял отец, облаченный в теплую мантию.

Мадам де Бланк надела поверх платья длинную, белую шубу из соболя. София же наотрез отказалась надевать подобную на себя. И пока не разразился очередной скандал, Луи накинул ей на плечи зимнюю мантию.

Отец лишь прикрыл глаза на мгновение, переводя дух, и снова посмотрел на Софию.

— Итак, София, я предупреждаю тебя в последний раз. Одно неверное движение, одно только слово, и твоя воля тебе больше не принадлежит.

— А сейчас она принадлежит мне? — не удержалась София.

Господин де Бланк приблизил к ней свое лицо и, не моргая, тихо произнес:

— Я тебя предупредил. Если только вздумаешь нас опозорить, будешь жалеть об этом до конца своих дней.

— Буду жалеть до конца твоих, — тихо, но отчетливо произнесла София.

Но отец ее уже не слышал, он развернулся, позволил мадам де Бланк взять его под руку, и направился на выход. София почувствовала, как ее плеча коснулась рука брата. Она ее грубо стряхнула и пошла за родителями.

Ровно в восемь вечера они были на крыльце дома по адресу: площадь Гриммо, 12. На черной лакированной двери висел серебряный дверной молоток в виде змеи, изумрудные глаза которой казались живыми и смотрели прямо в душу.


	79. 12 Grimmauld Place II

_**София де Бланк** _

На пороге дома их встретила миссис Блэк. София на мгновение даже забыла для чего они пришли, увидев эту женщину, так удивительно похожую на Сириуса. Те же правильные черты лица, черные волосы и глубокие, серые глаза с огоньком внутри. Безусловно, своей красоте и внутреннему обаянию Сириус был обязан матери. Только ее снисходительная улыбка совсем не походила на улыбку Сириуса.

— А это у нас, значит, мадемуазель София, — произнесла миссис Блэк, окинув ее изучающим взглядом и удовлетворенно улыбнувшись. — Прекрасно выглядите, мисс.

София с трудом выдавила из себя слова благодарности в ответ.

Пока они шли по коридору, мадам де Бланк и миссис Блэк без конца обменивались любезностями. София, стараясь не так активно вертеть головой, осматривала коридор, в надежде найти хотя бы одно окно, через которое она смогла бы сбежать. Но коридор был узкий, темный и без единого окна. На стенах были размещены портреты, все люди на которых отличались красотой и своими черными волосами.

Миссис Блэк провела их в гостиную. Мистер Блэк сидел в кресле и, едва заметив гостей, тут же поднялся, направляясь к ним навстречу.

— Господин де Бланк, рад встрече, — он слегка склонил голову в поклоне, поздоровавшись с отцом Софии, поприветствовал Луи и повернулся к госпоже де Бланк. — Мадам, изумительно выглядите.

Орион Блэк на вид был очень приятным и располагающим человеком, чего София не могла сказать о Вальбурге Блэк, хотя у той и не сходила улыбка с губ.

Пока родители отсыпали друг другу комплименты, София прожигала взглядом Регулуса, стоящего возле родителей. Только она его увидела, она вмиг почувствовала, как в душе поднимается злость. Она старалась одним лишь взглядом сказать ему все, что она о нем думает.

Регулус вел себя, как ни в чем не бывало, словно все происходящее обычная, нормальная обстановка. Словно это не он скрывал от нее столько месяцев предстоящую помолвку, прикидываясь ее другом.

— Comment vas-tu, Regulus? — мадам де Бланк обратилась к Регулусу, поинтересовавшись о его делах. Регулус, бросив нечитаемый взгляд на Софию, на чистом французском ей ответил.

_Разумеется. РАЗУМЕЕТСЯ, этот гад говорит по-французски._

_Сплошная ложь._

Разговор плавно перетек в обсуждение последних светских новостей. София, пока оказалась без внимания, позволила себе осмотреться. Вся гостиная, как и остальной дом, что успела увидеть София, была оформлена в зеленых, черных и серебряных тонах. Стены затянуты изумрудным шелком, серебряная массивная люстра украшена нефритами. Вся мебель выполнена из благородных пород дерева черных оттенков. Дом был богато и роскошно обставлен, каждой деталью подчеркивая достаток и благородство хозяев.

В камине, отделанным зеленым и серым мрамором, ярко горел огонь. Не успела София подумать о том, что огонь специально для нее разжег Регулус, как ее внимание привлек портрет, находившийся над камином. В массивной посеребренной раме находилась картина, с изображенным на нем семейством Блэк. Посередине сидел мистер Блэк в зеленом кресле с высокой спинкой. Возле него стояла миссис Блэк, опираясь на тонкую, красивую трость с наконечником в виде змеи. По другую сторону стоял Регулус и чуть позади него Сириус. У старших Блэков и Регулуса было торжественное и серьезное выражение лица, и только Сириус откровенно скучал, временами зевая и откидывая мешающиеся пряди от лица.

На портрете Сириус был немногим младше, чем сейчас. Вероятно, портрет был написан не больше, чем пару лет назад. София едва заметно усмехнулась, размышляя, как же удалось его уговорить позировать для портрета и что ему за это пообещали родители.

_Пора бежать отсюда._

Вид Сириуса напомнил ей, что пора думать о том, как сбежать. Она оглянулась на родителей. Они о чем-то переговаривались с мистером и миссис Блэк. София невольно задержала взгляд на матери и миссис Блэк, поражаясь, насколько они разные и насколько каждая по-своему красива. Миссис Блэк была статной и высокой, с резкими, идеально ровными чертами лица. На белоснежной коже ярко выделяются четко-очерченные губы и горящие глаза. Черные, тяжелые волосы, с проступающей проседью на висках, собраны в высокую прическу. И возле нее полная противоположность. Мадам де Бланк была по-девичьи хрупкой и на пол головы ниже хозяйки дома. Кожа приятного золотистого оттенка, полученного на недавнем отдыхе на Сицилии, а каре-зеленые глаза излучают мягкий свет. Глядя на их любезные, искренние улыбки и заинтересованность во взглядах, София подумала, что ей такому актерскому мастерству еще учиться и учиться.

Бросив взгляд на брата и Регулуса, которые склонились над какой-то книгой, София стала тихонько отступать назад, пока не поравнялась с выходом из гостиной. В последний раз убедившись, что никто на нее не смотрит, она развернулась и уже сделала шаг в коридор, как за спиной раздался голос отца:

— София, дорогая, ты куда?

— В уборную, папа, — София повернулась и просияла улыбкой. Она слегка склонила голову в сторону Блэков и произнесла: — Прошу меня извинить.

— Кикимер, — позвала миссис Блэк, — проводи мисс де Бланк до уборной.

— Да, госпожа, — в комнате с хлопком материализовался домовик. Он поклонился миссис Блэк и прошел до Софии. — Прошу, мисс, Кикимер вас проводит.

— Благодарю, — София улыбнулась миссис Блэк и пошла за домовиком.

Кикимер довел ее до последней двери по коридору и остановился.

— Уборная, мисс, — прокряхтел он, щелчком пальцев открывая дверь.

— Спасибо, Кикимер, — произнесла София, покосившись на него. — Можешь меня не ждать, дорогу обратно я найду.

— Как скажете, мисс, — все так же монотонно прокряхтел он, и исчез.

София влетела внутрь, оглядывая помещение на наличие окон, но ванная комната была сплошь заложена черной плиткой. София выругалась сквозь зубы и бесшумно вышла обратно в коридор. Прислушавшись к голосам в гостиной, она метнулась к лестнице, ведущей на верхние этажи.

Только завернув на лестничный пролет, она не сдержала судорожный вздох, тут же закрыв рот рукой. Вдоль лестницы, на подставках, были прибиты головы домовых эльфов. София с опаской прошла мимо них, таращась на них во все глаза, и прижимаясь к перилам, стараясь быть от голов подальше.

_Мерлин, неудивительно, что у Блэка беда с головой…_

Она прошла часть лестницы, где были прибиты головы домовиков и вновь ускорилась. Оказавшись на втором этаже, она бросилась к первой попавшейся двери. Та была заперта. София бросила ко второй. Также — закрыто. Она проверила оставшиеся две двери, но ручки не поддавались.

София даже смогла порадоваться, что блокирующее зелье не дает ей поддаться панике и страху, позволяя сохранять хладнокровие.

Она вновь бросилась бежать вверх, пробегая этаж за этажом, пока не остановилась, увидев дверь с табличкой, на которой было одно лишь слово: «Сириус». София, как завороженная, медленно подошла к этой комнате, вновь ощущая, как ускоряется пульс.

Она вытянула руку и потянула за ручку. Дверь легко поддалась.

Комната была просторной и очень красивой. Сбоку находилась большая кровать с резной спинкой, напротив камин и такой же резной шкаф. Вся стена возле письменного стола обклеена картинками мотоциклов и полуобнаженных девушек.

— Псих, — с нескрываемым удовлетворением в голосе произнесла София, глядя на некогда зеленые стены, теперь сплошь заклеенные плакатами и огромным гриффиндорским знаменем. Она могла лишь представить, как ему досталось от миссис Блэк за такое надругательство над благородной, слизеринской расцветкой.

Ей и хотелось бы рассмотреть его комнату подробнее, но времени на это не было. Она уверенно направилась к окну, задернутое тяжелыми, бархатными шторами.

София распахнула шторы и попыталась поднять оконную раму. Она пробовала надавить на нее, потянуть на себя, от себя, но та не поддавалась. София бросила взгляд на дверь, решившись, и, схватив первую попавшуюся книгу со стола, запустила ее в окно. Ничего не произошло.

— Черт!

— Удивительно, — произнес голос за спиной, — из всего дома ты выбрала именно комнату Сириуса.

София резко развернулась и увидела Регулуса, навалившегося на дверной косяк.

— Его окна запечатали еще на третьем курсе, чтобы он не сбежал, — добавил Регулус.

— Ты… — прошипела София и в несколько широких шагов пересекла расстояние, разделяющее их. Она сжала кулаки и обрушила их ему на грудь, ударив со всей силы. — Ненавижу!

Регулус, явно не ожидавший нападения, растерялся на первое мгновение, позволив нанести ей несколько ударов, пока не схватил ее за руки.

— Успокойся, София, — тяжело дыша, произнес он.

— Как ты можешь, Регулус? Что все это значит? Как ты… ты знаешь, что ничего не будет! Никакой помолвки! Никакой свадьбы! — цедила она, не спуская с него ненавистного взгляда, и не в силах вырваться из его крепкой хватки, сжимающей руки.

— Помолвка состоится уже сегодня, — медленно произнес Регулус, приближаясь к ее лицу. — А свадьба состоится летом. Июль тебя устроит?

София во все глаза на него смотрела, не веря, что перед ней Регулус. Милый и добрый Регулус, который держит ее железной хваткой и пристально смотрит в глаза. Его взгляд опять на мгновение напомнил Софии взгляд Сириуса, но это только разожгло огонь внутри.

— Почему ты мне ничего не рассказывал? — спросила она. — Почему в тайне все держал? Ты специально втирался в доверие? Ты обманывал? Хоть что-то было правдой во всей нашей…дружбе?

Он растерялся на секунду, но тут же уверенно взглянул ей в глаза.

— Я никогда тебя не обманывал.

— О, неужели? Выходит, ты за месяц французскому обучился? Совсем не похоже, что у тебя с ним проблемы, — прошипела она ему в лицо. Регулус виновато прикрыл глаза. — А когда говорил, что любишь меня? — спросила София, прищурившись. — Это правда? Или все это тоже было притворством?

— Как ты можешь так думать, София? — ошарашено спросил он, ослабляя свою хватку и позволяя ей вырваться. — Это правда. Я любил тебя тогда и люблю сейчас. И всегда буду любить!

— Но я не смогу полюбить тебя в ответ! — воскликнула она. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я мучилась всю жизнь? Хочешь быть с человеком, который любит другого? Черт возьми, Регулус, я же твоего брата люблю. Неужели тебе все равно на это?

София видела, что приносит ему боль каждым своим словом. Видела, как холодеет его взгляд, какое непривычное, жесткое выражение проявляется на его лице.

— Мне не все равно, София, — ледяным голос произнес он. — И я хочу быть с человеком, которого люблю я. А все твои чувства к Сириусу… это пройдет.

София закрыла глаза. Ей не хотелось ничего говорить и объяснять, хотелось ударить его.

— Регулус, как ты не поймешь? Я никогда с этим не смирюсь, — устало произнесла она. — Как… в какой вообще момент ты решил, что я соглашусь? В какой момент ты решил, что я спокойно пойду на это, и не буду сопротивляться?

Регулус на нее долго смотрел, ничего не отвечая.

— После подписания договора у тебя не будет выхода.

София громко усмехнулась, не веря в услышанное. Не веря, что это говорит ей Регулус.

— И я смогу сделать так, что ты полюбишь меня в ответ, — добавил он.

София издала тихий стон, закрывая лицо руками. Она никак не помогла понять его. Не могла понять почему он уверен, что она сможет полюбить его. Почему он уверен, что чувства к Сириусу пройдут. Почему он думает, что после подписания договора, она успокоится и покорно согласится на свадьбу. У нее было тысяча «почему» и ни одного ответа.

— Я сделаю все, чтобы ты была счастлива, София, — Регулус завел уже знакомую ей пластинку. — Ты ни в чем не будешь нуждаться, у тебя все будет…

София зло на него посмотрела. Желание ударить его росло с каждой секундой, но от расправы Регулуса спас Луи, взволнованный влетевший в комнату.

— Что тут… происходит? — запыхавшись, спросил он, перебегая взглядом от Регулуса на Софию и обратно.

— Ничего интересного, я проверяла на прочность окна в доме, — ответила София и, пройдя мимо них, добавила: — Прочные.

Луи что-то еще спрашивал у Регулуса, но София уже не слышала, направляясь обратно вниз. Последняя надежда сбежать рухнула.

Каждая ступенька приближала Софию к ее верной смерти. Мысли о Сириусе, его комната, горящий взгляд Регулуса, всколыхнули в ней все эмоции. Она спускалась и чувствовала, как каждый шаг отдается в голове. Чувствовала, как страх заполняет душу, как слезы подступают к глазам. Как отчаяние проникает в каждую клеточку.

Она спустилась на последнюю ступеньку, подняв голову. Прямо по коридору была дверь, ведущая на улицу. Несколько десятков футов и свобода. Ей хотелось подхватить полы юбки, побежать, выскочить на улицу и трансгрессировать как можно дальше. И пусть бы ее даже расщепило. Зато она была бы далеко отсюда.

София бросила взгляд на узкую полоску света, падающую из гостиной. Если бы она побежала, ей бы пришлось пробежать мимо комнаты, где находились родители. Но она бы успела. Она слышала, как на пару этажей выше говорят Регулус и Луи, спускаясь вниз.

Она чувствовала, как у нее ускоряется сердцебиение, как все ее нутро кричит ей, умоляет ее бежать.

_Сейчас._

София понимала, что это ее последний шанс. Она уже приподняла юбку, сделав шаг вперед, как вдруг сбоку отворилась дверь, тихонько скрипнув.

— А мы вас заждались, мадемуазель, — улыбнулся мистер Блэк. У Софии сердце на мгновение остановилось. От того, что шанс упущен. От того, что выхода нет и бежать ей некуда.

От того, что улыбка Сириуса полностью принадлежит мистеру Блэку. Не та улыбка Сириуса, когда он хищно скалит зубы, ухмыляется или задумал какую-то пакость, а та мягкая, со слегка приподнятыми уголками губ, улыбка. Улыбка, которой он улыбался только для Софии. Не так, как улыбался Поттеру, широко растягивая губы. Не так, как улыбался своим девицам, кривя губы в игривой улыбочке. Не так, как улыбался своим друзьям, с неизменной обаятельной усмешкой на губах. А так, как улыбался только для нее.

_…мадемуазель._

И мистер Блэк обладал тем же глубоким, плавным баритоном, что и Сириус. Он даже обратился к ней, растянув средний слог, совсем как его сын.

— Хотела посмотреть дом, — София улыбнулась в ответ, — прошу прощения, что заставила ждать.

— О, не стоит извинений! — добродушно произнес он и взглянул ей за спину, заметив Регулуса с Луи.

В этот же момент вышли родители с миссис Блэк, которая пригласила всех в парадную столовую, украшенную все в таких же зеленых, черных и серебряных тонах. Посередине стоял длинный дубовый стол, во главе которого сел мистер Блэк. По правую руку от него сидел Регулус, который теперь занимал место единственного наследника рода. По левую руку сидела миссис Блэк, рядом с которой сели Луи и София, напротив своих родителей.

Пара домовых эльфов, под руководством Кикимера, стала подавать блюда. Эльфы неплохо потрудились. На столе стали появляться не только английские блюда, но и традиционная французская еда. Мадам де Бланк пришла в восторг, когда увидела свое любимое эскарго — закуску из улиток. К ужину также подавали выдержанное в дубовых бочках красное вино.

София, не дожидаясь разрешения, стала самостоятельно накладывать себе ростбиф с говядиной под возмутительные взгляды миссис Блэк и матери. Она решила, раз ее семья не дала ей выбора, то, возможно, Блэки не захотят женить на ней своего сыночка, если решат, что она не подходящая ему партия. Главное, не перейти черту, когда отец решит, что ей пора залить в глотку «Империус».

Когда эльфы разлили вино по фужерам, поднялся мистер Блэк, собираясь произнести тост. Но только он открыл рот, обратившись к гостям, послышался гулкий удар дверным молоточком, эхом разнесшийся по коридору. Три размеренных, громких удара.

Все взгляды тут же устремились на выход, старшие Блэки переглянулись, гостей явно никто не ждал.

— Кикимер, проверь, кто, и спровади незваных гостей, — распорядилась миссис Блэк.

— Да, госпожа, — эльф раскланялся и тут же исчез.

Из прихожей послышалась возня, приглушенные крики и ругань домовика, следом что-то упало. Мистер Блэк отложил салфетку, поставил бокал и стремительно направился на выход. Следом за ним вскочил и Регулус. Они уже подходили к выходу из столовой, как в проходе нарисовалась высокая фигура, за которой маячил Кикимер.

— Матушка, отец, — Сириус вежливо склонил голову в поклоне. — Кажется, вы забыли позвать меня на столь важное, для нашей семьи, событие.

Софии казалось, сердце сейчас взорвется в груди. Ей вновь стало трудно дышать, в платье вдруг стало невыносимо тесно и жарко.

Блэки пребывали в глубоком шоке. Миссис Блэк, судя по виду, хотела разразиться громом на блудного сынка, да положение и гости не позволяли. Она тоже тяжело дышала. София видела, как высоко поднимается ее грудь в глубоком вырезе платья, каким ненормальным блеском горят ее глаза. Лицо Регулуса медленно стало принимать мертвенно-бледный оттенок, кулаки сжимались, как и губы на перекошенном лице. Единственный, кто быстро взял себя в руки, был мистер Блэк. Прокашлявшись, он повернулся к столу и представил своего старшего сына.

— Сириус Блэк, уважаемые гости, мой старший сын, — мистер Блэк повернулся к Сириусу. — Мы не думали, что ты… соизволишь прийти, Сириус. Раньше ты не любил подобные мероприятия.

— Все меняется, отец, — Сириус улыбнулся своей фирменной улыбочкой и посмотрел на родителей Софии. — Pardonne moi, я не при параде, был в дороге, когда в меня врезалась сова с сообщением.

София не сдержала усмешку. Сириус, по ее мнению, напротив, был при полном параде. Черные джинсы, заправленные в грубые ботинки, на плечах любимая байкерская куртка. Хотя он и правда смотрелся дико среди разодетых гостей.

До Софии только спустя мгновение дошел смысл слов о сове. Она с трудом удержалась, чтобы не бросить взгляд на Луи. Если кто и мог написать Сириусу, то только ее брат.

Сириус прошел между мистером Блэком и Регулусом, направившись к родителям Софии.

— Мадам де Бланк, безумно рад встрече, — он наклонился и слегка коснулся губами протянутой ему руки. София готова была поклясться, что мать покраснела. Она чуть слышно усмехнулась на это зрелище, закатив глаза. Сириус не изменял себе даже в такой обстановке.

— Господин де Бланк, — Сириус протянул руку ее отцу, с уверенностью глядя ему в глаза. София, затаив дыхание, смотрела на отца. Он был для нее главной угрозой, и чуть ли не единственным, кто всерьез мог ей помешать сбежать отсюда. Господин де Бланк протянул руку в ответ, крепко ее сжав. София мало что могла понять по глазам отца, но одно она знала наверняка, он ни за что не позволит ей и шага сделать, и уж точно не позволит Сириусу приблизиться к ней.

Сириус уже обошел стол, поздоровался с Луи и повернулся к Софии. Как только Сириус переступил порог комнаты, он еще ни разу не взглянул на нее, поэтому ей не терпелось встретиться с ним взглядом и прочитать там его план.

— Мадемуазель де Бланк, — Сириус склонил перед ней голову и коснулся губами ее руки, слегка сжав ее пальцы своими. Он поднял на нее свои глаза и, коротко улыбнувшись лишь уголками губ, подмигнул ей.

— Прекрасно, думаю, можно приступить к ужину, пока все не остыло! — сказала миссис Блэк, которая уже взяла себя в руки и вновь всем улыбалась. Только на старшего сына бросала горящие красноречивые взгляды.

Сириусу поставили приборы в противоположный конец стола от мистера Блэка и слева от Софии.

За столом поднялись очередные скучные темы. Обсудили погоду, музыку, литературу и основные различия в архитектуре и гастрономии Франции и Великобритании.

София, не в силах удержаться, изредка бросала взгляды на Сириуса, каждый раз встречаясь с его глазами. Она не представляла, какой у него план. У нее плана не было никакого. Но от его присутствия рядом было значительно спокойнее.

— София, — спросила миссис Блэк, — у тебя есть какие-нибудь планы после окончания школы? Я состою в лучшем благотворительном фонде женщин Англии и Шотландии и могла бы добиться твоего участия в нем.

— О, благодарю, миссис Блэк, — София учтиво улыбнулась, — но боюсь, у меня уже есть планы.

Старшие де Бланки опасливо переглянулись. Господин де Бланк уставился суровым взглядом на дочь, без лишних слов намекая ей, что с ней будет, если скажет что-то лишнее.

— Какие же, если не секрет? — спросил мистер Блэк.

— Мистер Хагрид предложил мне остаться в Хогвартсе, — произнесла София, — в качестве помощника лесничего. Работы много, а он не справляется. Думаю, это как раз под стать моим способностям.

София слышала, как ухмыльнулся Сириус, как выразительно кашлянул Луи, но она не сводила своего взгляда с отца, наслаждаясь его реакцией. Она сильно сомневалась, что он устроит концерт посреди ужина, а поязвить уж больно хотелось.

— София, разумеется, шутит, — господин де Бланк скривил губы в подобии улыбки, обращаясь к чете Блэков.

— А я считаю, прекрасная идея, — поддержал Сириус, — думаю, Хагрид даже позволит жить тебе с ним в его хижине.

София переглянулась с Сириусом. Она и сама с трудом сдерживала рвущийся наружу истеричный смех, да и Сириус, казалось, готов разразиться хохотом.

— Поближе к природе, опять же, — поддакнула София, расплываясь в улыбке.

— А вы, Сириус, чем занимаетесь? — прервала их госпожа де Бланк.

— Я еще учусь в школе, мадам де Бланк. Мы на одном курсе с мадемуазель Софией, только я на Гриффиндоре — факультете самых отважных.

Последние слова Сириус говорил глядя на свою мать, с удовольствием отмечая, как она зеленеет от злости.

— Как планируете устроить свою жизнь после школы?

София немного напряглась. Сириус собирался бороться против Волан-де-Морта и не скрывал этого. Открыто презирал всех его сторонников, коими являлись и ее родители тоже. София молилась всем богам, чтобы он сейчас не поднимал эту тему, а придумал какую-нибудь чушь.

Она выразительно посмотрела на Сириуса, стараясь без слов донести до него, что не следует говорить о политике. Но она по его глазам видела, что он не собирается молчать. Это уж точно было не в его правилах.

— В стране орудует психопат-убийца, — произнес Сириус, а у Софии сердце в пятки упало.

_О нет, Блэк. Откуда в тебе это упрямство? Или это вредность? Или безрассудство? Точно. Безрассудство. Типичная черта гриффиндорцев._

— Вероятно, вы могли о нем слышать, — продолжил Сириус. — Он называет себя Волан-де-Морт…

— Прекрати, Сириус, — прервал его мистер Блэк, с удивительной жесткостью во взгляде посмотрев на сына.

— Вы имеете что-то против Волан-де-Морта? — спросил господин де Бланк, уперевшись в Сириуса пристальным взглядом. — Или против его здравых идей?

— О, Филипп, не обращайте внимания, — мистер Блэк нервно улыбнулся, не давая сыну ответить. — Сириус у нас любит поиграть в бунтаря. Это все юношеское…

— Давайте лучше обсудим предстоящую помолвку и свадьбу, — произнесла миссис Блэк, стараясь увести всех от неловкого разговора. — Предлагаю церемонию бракосочетания назначить на июль.

— Никакой церемонии не будет, — резко произнес Сириус, ледяным взглядом посмотрев на мать, и перевел взгляд на Регулуса, который за весь вечер и слова не произнес.

В комнате воцарилось напряженное молчание.

— Прошу прощения? Позвольте узнать, Сириус, почему же не будет? — господин де Бланк говорил спокойным голосом, но в его взгляде отчетливо виднелась ярость. Казалось, еще немного и на месте Сириуса горка пепла образуется.

Сириус смерил того взглядом. Он не спеша промокнул салфеткой рот и поднялся. Подойдя к Софии и встав позади нее, положил одну руку на спинку ее стула и второй оперся о стол.

— Видите ли, мистер де Бланк, — сказал он, — мы с вашей дочерью… встречаемся.

Он говорил прямо возле ее головы, обдавая шею своим горячим дыханием. Сириус нависал над ней, словно коршун над своей добычей, София не смела и пошевелиться, не сводя взгляда с отца, ожидая его взрыва.

— Сириус, я думаю, тебе пора, — перебил его мистер Блэк, поднимаясь со своего места.

Сириус перевел взгляд на отца и усмехнулся.

— Я тоже так думаю, мы и так задержались в этом гадюшнике, — произнес он, и взял Софию за запястье, потянув за собой. — Идем.

— Немедленно отпусти ее, — отчетливо прошипел господин де Бланк, поднимаясь со своего места.

— А что, если нет? — усмехнулся Сириус, медленно отступая к выходу и крепко держа Софию за руку.

— София, сейчас же сядь на место, — вкрадчиво произнес господин де Бланк, переводя взгляд на дочь. — Ты знаешь, что с тобой будет в противном случае. Не испытывай мое терпение.

Взгляд отца заставил все похолодеть внутри и сжаться от ужаса без всякой магии. София и слова не смогла выдавить, только помотав головой и вцепившись в Сириуса и второй рукой тоже. Сириус в ответ сжал ее ладонь.

— Ее место явно не здесь, — сказал Сириус, глядя на ее отца.

— Почему ты все постоянно портишь, Сириус? — воскликнула миссис Блэк, тоже вставая со стула и устремляя на него взгляд, полный не только злости, но и обиды и отчаяния.

— Такой уж я человек, матушка, — Сириус скривил губы в усмешке, — настоящее отродье, не правда ли?

Они продолжали медленно двигаться спиной к выходу.

— Я сказал, немедленно ее отпусти! — воскликнул господин де Бланк, выхватывая палочку и направляя на них. Рука Сириуса, с зажатой в пальцах палочкой, в ответ взлетела молниеносно.

— Папа, не надо, — тихо прошептала София, в ужасе глядя на отца. Она не знала, на что способен Сириус, до нее доходили лишь слухи о его талантах, но она прекрасно знала, на что способен отец.

В комнате никто и шевельнуться не смел. Регулус и Луи единственные продолжали сидеть на своих местах, и лишь напряжение на лицах выдавало их волнение. Но София успела увидеть, что у Луи тоже в руках палочка, готовая в любой момент пустить заклинание. Миссис Блэк и мадам де Бланк стояли, переводя испуганные взгляды с Сириуса на господина де Бланка. Мистер Блэк, кажется, не знал, что и предпринять. Он, очевидно, не собирался нападать на своего сына, пусть и предателя рода, но и не мог позволить ему увести потенциальную невесту.

— Прошу, Филипп, — произнесла мадам де Бланк, аккуратно прикасаясь к руке мужа, что держала палочку, — не надо.

— Сядь, — рявкнул он, даже не взглянув на нее. Мадам де Бланк не села, но руку убрала. Она взглянула на Софию, словно пытаясь ей что-то сказать.

Сириус сделал еще один шаг, по-прежнему держа Софию за руку, и направив палочку на ее отца.

— Еще один шаг, — прошипел господин де Бланк, — и больше я предуп…

Господин де Бланк прервался на полуслове, словно задохнувшись. Он стал ловить ртом воздух, глаза закатились, оставив лишь белую полоску. Он схватился за горло и страшно захрипел.

— Pápa?! — со своего места вскочил Луи, бросившись к отцу.

— Идем, — чуть слышно произнес Сириус, дернув Софию за руку и приводя ее в чувство. Он все еще не опускал палочку и двигался спиной к выходу, толкая Софию вперед.

В следующее мгновение произошло сразу несколько событий. Господин де Бланк издал тяжелый вздох, грудой упав на пол. Мадам де Бланк бросилась к мужу, крича его имя, пока Луи пытался привести в сознание отца. Регулус вскочил со стула, раскрыв рот и в ужасе глядя на синее лицо господина де Бланка. Миссис Блэк кинулась в сторону Сириуса с криком: «не смей опять так поступать!» и доставая палочку на ходу. Мистер Блэк, после секундного замешательства, переводя взгляд с супруги на старшего сына, бросился за ними, пытаясь либо остановить Сириуса, либо миссис Блэк, которая уже выпускала проклятье из палочки.

Сириус успел выставить щит перед летящим в них красным лучом, который рикошетом ударил в дверной косяк, выбив часть стены.

— Быстрее! — Сириус подтолкнул ее к выходу.

София бросила последний взгляд в сторону родителей, и, прежде чем скрыться в коридоре, успела увидеть взгляд матери, которая на мгновение развернулась на нее. София не была в этом уверена, но ей показалось, будто мадам де Бланк коротко улыбнулась, лишь немного приподняв уголки губ, и вновь отворачиваясь.

Они выбежали в коридор, когда Сириус выпустил непроглядное, черное облако из палочки, что в один миг наполнило пространство.

София ничего не видела перед собой, только чувствовала руку Сириуса, которая крепко ее держала и уверенно вела за собой. Она услышала, как он выкрикнул: «Бомбарда», следом звук разрушающейся стены и крики вперемешку с проклятьями миссис Блэк, оставшейся по другую сторону завала.

София почувствовала свежий, морозный воздух, но не успела она вдохнуть его полной грудью, Сириус повернулся к ней и произнес:

— Приготовься!

Приготовиться София не успела, да и не знала, к чему надо готовиться. Но, едва она пересекла порог дома, ощутила, как все внутренности скрутило, рванув вверх.

Она пошатнулась и, не удержавшись, упала на Сириуса, который все еще крепко держал ее за руку.

— Ты как? — с беспокойством в голосе спросил Сириус. Он накинул на нее что-то теплое, кутая ее в меха и застегивая ворот.

София тяжело дышала, оглядываясь.

— Где мы? — спросила она, глядя на ряд темных домов.

— За пару кварталов, — ответил Сириус, все еще с волнением заглядывая в её глаза. — Не переживай, они нас не найдут.

— Сириус…

София подняла на него взгляд. У нее все дрожало внутри. Она все еще не могла поверить, что ей удалось сбежать. Что им удалось сбежать. В голове все путалось, мысли беспорядочно метались в голове, создавая настоящий хаос и панику. У нее все еще перед глазами стояло синее лицо отца и направленная на них палочка, перекошенное злобой лицо миссис Блэк, выкрикивающее заклинания, едва уловимая улыбка матери, крик Луи.

Она прижалась к Сириусу, приподнимаясь на носочках и целуя его. Целуя так горячо и отчаянно, словно в последний раз. Впиваясь в него губами и цепляясь руками за шею.

— Эй, Бланк, все хорошо…— он отстранился на мгновение, но она вновь прижалась к нему губами, рвано целуя и, не сдержавшись, тихо всхлипнув.

Ей было так страшно. Целые сутки она словно в тюрьме была заперта. Отец не только ее саму запер в доме, он запер все ее чувства, все ее мысли, которые сейчас обрушивались со всей силы на нее. Сердце кровью обливалось от пережитого, от жалости к себе и от осознания, что бы с ней было, если бы им удалось заставить её подписать договор. Но больше всего накрывал страх от осознания, что с ней сделает отец, когда найдет ее. Она знала, он от нее живого места не оставит. За то, что опозорила его, за то, что сбежала и ослушалась его.

— Софи, все хорошо.

Блэк вновь оторвался от нее, по-прежнему крепко прижимая к себе, и одной рукой гладя по волосам. В его объятиях ей было спокойно и хорошо. Она боялась отвести взгляд от его лица, переживая, что если вдруг отвернется, вся магия спадет и она вновь окажется беззащитной. Его горящие глаза вселяли в нее уверенность. Будто, все и правда хорошо.

— Да, хорошо, — повторила она.

— Ну, а теперь, давай-ка свалим отсюда подальше, — усмехнулся Сириус и, взяв ее за руку, подвел к мотоциклу.

— Что это?! — воскликнула София, расширенными глазами глядя на сверкающий металл. — Он твой?

— Разумеется, — он довольно усмехнулся, видя ее реакцию.

— Разумеется, — она невольно скопировала его усмешку, поднимая на него горящий взгляд. — А то как же, Блэк, да без мотоцикла!

— Запрыгивай, дорогуша.

София с трудом приподняла ногу, узкое платье мешало перекинуть ногу через мотоцикл, но Сириус быстро решил проблему. Он вручную разодрал разрез, что шел вдоль бедра, до самых трусов, под ее возмущенный возглас.

— У тебя же ноги иначе… не раздвинутся, — произнес он, расплываясь в улыбке на последних словах.

Она только недовольно зыркнула на него. Сириус уже был совершенно расслаблен, словно это не он только что спас ее от верной смерти. Словно они пережили веселое приключение, а не были в логове монстра. София не разделяла его воодушевления, которое так и сочилось через его улыбку и задорный взгляд.

— Все хорошо, Бланк, — уверенно произнес он, обхватывая ладонями ее лицо и поцеловав в кончик носа. — Ты сюда больше никогда не вернешься. И отец твой до тебя не доберется. Я этого не допущу.

Ее сердце словно иглой пронзили. Она и сама это знала. Сириус этого не допустит.

Он уселся впереди нее и включил зажигание. Из трубы, с громким фырканьем и дребезжанием, повалил пар.

— Готова?

Не дожидаясь ее ответа, Сириус оттолкнулся от бордюра и поехал, быстро набирая скорость. София обхватила его за талию, прижимаясь, и глядя вперед, с замиранием сердца. Ей еще не доводилось ездить на мотоциклах. Он нажал на огромную красную кнопку на приборной панели и мотоцикл с громким ревом стал подниматься в воздух, с бешеной скоростью унося их вперед.

София обернулась назад, следя за тем, как быстро отдаляется площадь Гриммо, и где-то там, среди черных особняков, дом номер двенадцать.

Она прижалась к спине Блэка щекой, ощущая теплую кожу его куртки, и, закрыв глаза, сильнее обхватила его руками.

Они летели уже часа два, когда Сириус начал снижаться.

— Где мы сейчас? — спросила София, когда они остановились. Они были посреди пустынной трассы, за много миль вокруг не было видно ни души.

— Пролетели Бирмингем, — ответил Сириус, заглушая мотор, слезая с мотоцикла и помогая Софии подняться. — До Блэкпула еще примерно столько же.

— Столько же? — воскликнула София. — Мы уже часа два летим!

— Не правда, и получаса не прошло, — усмехнулся Сириус. — Надо подзаправиться.

Он склонился над баком, доставая палочку и вполголоса произнося заклинания, постукивая по мотоциклу.

— Это безумие, Блэк, — тихо произнесла София. Она даже не замечала, что кутается в огромную шубу, принадлежащую мадам де Бланк, все еще находясь в состоянии шока. — Как думаешь, что с… папой?

— Думаю, твой братец постарался, — ответил он, разгибаясь и доставая сигареты. — За что ему большое, человеческое спасибо.

— Луи? — София вытаращила на него глаза. — Очень сомневаюсь! Хотя… это он тебе сообщил? О помолвке.

— Я в этом уверен, — Сириус порылся во внутреннем кармане и достал письмо. — Я летел домой от Рема, когда в меня на полном ходу врезалась сова. Я, в прямом смысле, чуть с мотоцикла не свалился.

Он протянул Софии письмо, которое она тут же раскрыла и прочитала.

_«Уважаемый мистер Блэк,_

_сегодня, в 20:00 по адресу: г. Лондон, пл. Гриммо, д. 12, состоится помолвка мистера Регулуса Блэка и мадемуазель Софии де Бланк._

_Если Вам не безразлична судьба вышеупомянутой мадемуазель, будем ожидать Вас по указанному адресу._

_P.S. Не предпринимайте никаких решительных действий до условного сигнала»_

Почерк Луи не принадлежал, но более чем очевидно, был заколдован. София не сомневалась, письмо написал брат, больше некому.

У Софии в висках сердце не просто стучало, а грохотало, оглушая своим шумом. Ее приводила в настоящий ужас мысль, что Луи не только сообщил обо всем Сириусу, но еще и что-то сделал с отцом, дав им возможность сбежать. София старалась заглушить это чувство, но она явно ощущала разочарование. До этого момента она слабо надеялась, что с отцом случилось что-то страшное и, если он не мертв, то хотя бы серьезно покалечен, а значит и не будет ее преследовать. Но если тут замешан Луи, вероятно, с отцом все будет в порядке. А значит, он будет ее искать, и не успокоится пока не накажет по полной программе.

София сдвинула меховой рукав шубы, взглянув на уробороc. Два крошечных рубина в глазницах змея отливали кровью в темноте. Разумно было бы избавиться от него прямо сейчас. Но София не хотела расставаться со своим талисманом, который носит уже семнадцать лет. Отец не знал, что уроборос Луи способен привести его к Софии. А она была уверена, что Луи об этом ему и не расскажет.

— Я тоже хочу, — произнесла София, кивнув на сигарету в руках Сириуса.

Он крепко затянулся, приблизился к ней и медленно выдохнул дым ей в рот, тут же целуя. У нее закружилась голова. От дыма. И от его поцелуя.

У Софии подкосились колени и она сильнее прижалась к Сириусу, хватаясь руками за ворот его куртки, и не давая разорвать поцелуй. Вновь целуя его с жадностью и диким желанием. Ей сейчас больше всего на свете хотелось потонуть в его объятиях и в своей любви.

— Я смотрю, два дня разлуки пошли тебе на пользу, — тяжело прошептал он ей на ухо, спускаясь поцелуями по ее шее. Он выкинул сигарету, руками пробираясь ей под шубу, сжимая все, что попадалось по пути.

— Что, Блэк, прямо здесь? — выдохнула София.

— Да, не лучшая идея, согласен.

Он с трудом оторвался от нее и посильнее запахнул на ней шубу.

— Ну, все, пора ехать.

— Обалдеть! — восторженно прошептала София.

Они въехали в высокие кованые ворота и поехали по широкой мощенной дорожке. София, затаив дыхание, смотрела на приближающееся поместье. Дом был сделан из черного камня и представлял из себя небольшой замок, высотой в три этажа и выстроенный в форме буквы «П».

На фоне окружающего леса и иссиня-черного неба, усыпанного звездами, эта громадина выглядела зловеще. Главный фасад здания подпирали массивные колонны с капителями. Стены здания украшал барельеф, в виде переплетающихся змей и сцен боя. Балкон, выступающий со второго этажа, держали широкие консоли. На каждом углу поместья была установлена устрашающая гаргулья, которая хищно смотрела на приближающихся.

Черные окна поместья смотрели недружелюбно и пугающе. Страх нагонял и шум моря, которое было не видно в непроглядной тьме.

— Кажется, тут сам сатана живет, — все так же тихо произнесла София. Сириус негромко рассмеялся в ответ.

Они остановились возле подножия лестницы и Сириус помог ей спуститься с мотоцикла.

— Только порог пересечешь, он тебя будет искушать, — произнес Сириус театральным шепотом, — на грех толкать и к духовной гибели вести.

— Звучит великолепно, — улыбнулась София.

Сириус подал ей руку и повел за собой по широким ступенькам к дверям.

Внутри была кромешная тьма, но как только они пересекли порог, по всему холлу и коридору вспыхнули огни. Широкая мраморная лестница, ведущая наверх, также осветилась факелами. София с удовлетворением отметила, что хотя бы тут голов домовых эльфов нет. И подумала о том, что об этом необходимо поговорить с Блэком, у него наверняка психологическая травма осталась. У нее так точно осталась.

— Экскурсию по дому тебе провести сейчас? — спросил Сириус, растягивая губы в похотливой улыбочке и многозначительно приподнимая брови. — Или отложим это дело?

— В настоящий момент, в этом доме меня интересуют только потолки, — София ответила ему не менее вызывающей улыбкой.

Она была рада, что Сириус не затрагивает пережитое ею. Она сейчас не хотела ни говорить об этом, ни вспоминать. А Сириус, как никто другой, знал, как заставить ее забыть обо всем плохом. Хотя бы на время.

***

София раскрыла глаза, не сразу понимая, где она находится. Просторная комната в светлых тонах, огромная кровать. В первую секунду она испугалась, что вновь у себя дома, но, повернув голову и заметив спящего Блэка, тут же успокоилась. София повернулась на бок, с легкой улыбкой на губах глядя на Сириуса. Лежа на животе, он сжимал руками подушку и чему-то хмурился, сдвинув брови и сжав губы. Ему явно снилось что-то плохое. Она провела пальцами по его лицу, убрав упавшие пряди волос. Сириус дернулся, но тут же расслабил лицо, приняв безмятежное выражение.

Посмотрев на него еще с минуту, София бесшумно выскользнула из-под одеяла, накинула первую попавшуюся рубашку, всунула ноги в ботинки Сириуса и подошла к окну. Вид открывался невероятный. Поместье находилось на высоком скалистом берегу, где внизу о камни разбивались волны. Сейчас, ночью, море казалось черного цвета, и слабо виднелась только белая пена от волн и серые камни на берегу. Окна выходили на запад, и София подумала, что на закате тут, должно быть, очень красиво.

Она посмотрела на Сириуса, в очередной раз ощущая прилив нежности. Хотелось разбудить его и расцеловать ему все лицо. Запустить пальцы в его волосы. До хруста ребер сжать в объятиях. Услышать его голос, ощутить его горячее дыхание на своей коже, почувствовать вкус его губ на своих. Прижаться к нему так сильно, чтобы ощутить колотящееся сердце под его ребрами. Софии казалось, ей никогда не будет его достаточно. Всегда будет мало.

Неслышно пройдя сквозь комнату, она вышла в коридор и спустилась вниз, попутно мельком заглядывая в попадающиеся комнаты. Поместье поражало своим простором. Даже ее родной дом не отличался такими площадями. И хоть все и было выполнено в темных и мрачных тонах, дышалось тут легко и свободно.

Альфард Блэк без сомнений обладал безупречным вкусом. Весь интерьер был выдержан в готическом стиле, где все цвета и материалы идеально гармонировали между собой.

Интерьер украшали множество старинных предметов, картины в громоздких посеребренных рамах, гобелены, с изображенным гербом Блэков, зеркала в тяжелых оправах и массивные драпированные гардины.

Стены коридоров и комнат облицованы либо деревом, либо затянуты шелком в зеленых оттенках, либо украшены росписью. Главное пространство во всех помещениях отводилось под камин, от чего София пришла в полный восторг.

В коридорах стояли витражные окна. София не без иронии отметила, что потолки во всех помещениях по-настоящему великолепны в своих сложных конструкциях, ажурных орнаментах и сводах.

В комнатах стояли высокие двустворчатые шкафы, массивные диваны и буфеты, заполненные фамильным серебром и фарфором. Вся мебель была изготовлена из дорогих материалов дерева, камня и мрамора.

София спустилась в гостиную на первом этаже. Разведя слабый огонь в камине, она села на мягкий диван.

Огонь ее всегда успокаивал. Сколько София себя помнила, на него она могла смотреть вечность. Слушать треск поленьев и смотреть на яркие языки пламени.

Голову начинали заполнять тревожные мысли. Она без конца думала об отце. Она его прекрасно знала. Как знала и то, что он ни за что не отступится и никогда ее не отпустит. Он не стерпит того, что она сбежала, ослушалась, пошла против него. Господин де Бланк был слишком гордым человеком, который больше всего любит власть и контроль, и подобный поступок он ни за что не оставит безнаказанным.

София сомневалась, что сможет вернуться в школу. Она была уверена, стоит ей только порог Хогвартса переступить, отец ее схватит, увезет домой и запрет там на веки вечные, подвергая пыткам.

Единственная надежда была на мадам де Бланк. На то, что она сможет как-то повлиять на него. Снова.

_…мама._

В груди вдруг потеплело, вспоминая ее последний взгляд. Взгляд, который полностью передавал все волнение о дочери. Взгляд, который словно прощался с ней, отпуская ее, и безмолвно за все извиняясь.

Только сейчас София смогла полностью осмыслить слова матери. О том, что она заботилась о ней. Выгораживала и защищала перед отцом. София все это время наивно полагала, что отцу просто дела до нее нет, сейчас же, сопоставляя все события, все ее многочисленные проступки, побеги и скандалы, она понимала, что без вмешательства тут явно не обходилось.

Она всегда думала, что живет сама по себе, но на самом деле она всегда была окружена незримой заботой. Ей и правда позволяли слишком многое. И наказания, порой, были слишком мягкими, даже на ее взгляд.

Софии вдруг стало немного совестно, вспомнив слова матери о проверке родительских нервов на прочность. Она и правда без конца испытывала то, насколько далеко может зайти. В Шармбатоне она постоянно дерзила первым наследникам чистокровных семей, с особым удовольствием отравляя им жизнь, пока те не побегут жаловаться родителям, а те, в свою очередь, не начнут писать ее отцу. Если родители ругают ее за тридцать писем об ее правонарушениях, полученных от мадам Максим, София гарантировала им, что в следующем семестре писем будет в два раза больше. Если ей говорили быть дома в девять, она приходила в полночь. Если ей говорили с кем следует дружить, она делала все, чтобы стать с этим человеком врагами. Она одевалась в дешевую магловскую одежду на зло отцу, и оскверняла семейные реликвии. Она курила только для того, чтобы позлить мать, и использовала нецензурные, плебейские выражения, чтобы вывести из себя отца. Она сама не заметила, как все это стало ее привычкой. А ведь изначально, как сейчас осознавала София, все это было лишь для того, чтобы привлечь внимание родителей, которого ей катастрофически не хватало.

София вспомнила и о Луи, о его словах, что она никогда не думала о семье. О его словах о том, что ему приходится делать и на какие жертвы ему приходится идти. София знала, что брату, полностью лояльному к маглам, приходится работать на Темного Лорда. София никогда не интересовал, чем он там занимается, но он бы ей никогда и не рассказал.

Слова Луи о том, что ее брак с Регулусом каким-то образом спасет плачевное положение их семьи, никак не желали укладываться в ее голове. Она не понимала, почему у их семьи плачевное положение, когда, очевидно, это было совершенно не так. Не понимала, как тут поможет брак с младшим Блэком. И самое главное, если все так плохо, почему Луи все-таки ей помог. Почему написал Сириусу, почему обезвредил отца, дав им возможность сбежать.

Ей хотелось увидеть брата. Она вновь взглянула на уроборос, проведя по нему пальцем. София знала, что Луи к ней скоро придет.

— Я тебя потерял.

София вздрогнула, оборачиваясь на голос. Сириус прошел до нее и завалился рядом, вытянув ноги на кофейный столик. На нем были лишь розовые пижамные штаны с рисунком единорогов и радуги. София не сдержала улыбки, глядя на это.

Как и всегда, один только его вид, один взгляд, тут же зажгли в ней огонь, избавляя ее от всех страхов и волнений. София удивлялась его способности так действовать на нее.

— Я возьму? — Сириус потянулся к ее палочке, лежащей на столике. — Свою наверху оставил.

Не дожидаясь ее ответа, он взял палочку.

— Какая легкая, — задумчиво произнес он, — из чего она?

— Кизиловое дерево, — ответила София, с легкой ревностью глядя, как Сириус вертит ее в руках, проводя пальцами по вырезанным узорам на рукоятке. — Единственный минус такой древесины — плохо получаются невербальные заклинания.

София не стала добавлять, что в ее руках плохо получаются любые заклинания, это и так все знали, и стала смотреть как палочка себя поведет в руках Сириуса, большого любителя невербальной магии.

— Интересно, — улыбнулся он, направил палочку на камин и прошептал заклинание. В камине тут же вспыхнуло яркое пламя. — Так будет лучше.

— Предательница, — слегка нахмурившись, произнесла София, посмотрев на свою палочку, которая чужого человека слушалась лучше, чем свою хозяйку.

Сириус довольно усмехнулся и вновь взмахнул палочкой, не говоря ни слова. Из буфета выскочила бутылка огневиски и два широких стакана из хрусталя, приземлившись на столик.

Он направил палочку на бутылку, заставив ее разлить янтарную жидкость по стаканам. Левитацией отправил стаканы им с Софией. Направил палочку на старинный граммофон и включил пластинку Чарли Паркера.

Сириус без конца игрался ее палочкой, посылая несерьезные заклинания направо и налево.

— Хорошая палочка, Софи, мне нравится, — произнес Сириус, со смехом в глазах глядя на Софию, которой подобное поведение ее палочки казалось просто оскорбительным.

Взгляд Блэка поднялся на ее волосы, задержавшись на ленте. София все поняла, только завидев, как его губы растягиваются в улыбке.

— Даже не смей, Блэк!

София вскочила на ноги прямо на диване и бросилась на Сириуса, повалив его, но он успел уже произнести заклинание.

— Поздно, дорогуша, — пропел Сириус, глядя на возмущенную Софию, завалившую его на спину и сидящую на нем верхом.

— Ты порой невыносим! — сказала она, возмутившись только ради приличия. — А палочку верни!

София потянулась за своей палочкой, но Сириус перехватил ее руку и, резко перевернувшись, оказался сверху, вжимая ее в диванные подушки всем своим весом. У Софии перехватило дыхание, от резкого движения, от его взгляда, что был в паре дюймов от нее, от его дыхания, опалившего ее губы.

— Ты знаешь, что в моей рубашке выглядишь дико сексуально? — спросил Сириус, заворожено глядя в ее глаза.

— Да, как и ты в этих милых пижамных штанишках.

Сириус в ответ засмеялся, уткнувшись носом в ее шею. Он вдруг резко смолк, проводя носом по ее коже, вызывая шквал мурашек и дрожь по всему телу.

Он поднял голову, посмотрев в глаза и обежав взглядом все лицо.

— Мне до смерти хочется все твое лицо зацеловать, — тихо произнес он.

София чувствовала, как его сердце колотится о ребра, ускоряя ритм и ее собственного. Ей казалось, она умрет, если не скажет то, что так и рвется наружу.

— Блэк, — позвала она. Он поднял взгляд и посмотрел в её глаза. София аккуратно и не спеша убрала прядь волос ему за ухо. — Je t’aime, Sirius.*

Она не знала, поймет ли он её, но вспыхнувшее пламя в глазах, секундная передышка в ускоренном сердцебиении, говорили лучше любых слов.

— Je sais, Sofia.**

Сириус наклонился и поцеловал ее. Поцеловал нежно, едва касаясь губ, так, как никогда раньше.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Я люблю тебя, Сириус.  
> ** Я знаю, София.


	80. Коукворт

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Права на сцену в ресторане конечно же принадлежат г-же Роулинг.

_**Лили Эванс** _

Лили была счастлива вернуться домой, где ее с первых минут окружили заботой. Она и сама успела соскучиться по родителям, да и они не отходили от нее ни на шаг весь вечер.

Лили была в таком прекрасном расположении духа, что даже не рассердилась, когда родители с виноватыми лицами сообщили, что молодой человек Петуньи приходил к ним знакомиться накануне вечером. Был праздничный ужин, который приготовила сестра, и знакомство, со слов родителей, прошло идеально. Правда, Лили все равно успевала заметить недовольный взгляд отца каждый раз, когда кто-то произносил имя «Вернон». Лили решила, раз сестра не хочет знакомить ее со своим другом, это полностью ее право. Она была рада и тому, что Петунья провела весь вечер с семьей, а не убежала наверх, громко хлопнув дверью, как это обычно бывало с приездом Лили. И более того, сестра встречала ее, явно давно ожидая ее приезда.

Едва Лили переступила порог дома, сестра обрушила на нее известие — она выходит замуж. Накануне вечером Вернон сделал ей предложение. В лучших традициях: пришел знакомиться с ее родителями, встал на одно колено в гостиной, и попросил ее руки и сердца. Петунья ответила «да». Петунья была счастлива. А Лили была счастлива, потому что Петунья наконец-то не смотрит на нее, как на врага. Тот факт, что сестра смотрит на нее с нескрываемым превосходством, как бы говоря, что она-то замуж выйдет первая, Лили старалась не замечать.

После того, как ужин был съеден, последние новости рассказаны, Лили с Петуньей переместились в гостиную, где сестра продолжала рассказывать историю их знакомства с Верноном, начав с самого начала.

Петунья рассказывала о том, как она поступила на курсы машинописи в Лондоне, как устроилась на работу в офис, чтобы сразу получать и практику. И как впервые встретила Вернона.

— Я писала отчет, когда ко мне подошел сотрудник из строительного отдела, — дрожащим от предвкушения голосом произнесла Петунья. — Ему необходимо было напечатать статью о дрелях, и он обратился именно ко мне… я считаю, это была судьба, — добавила Петунью, довольно порозовев и торжественно посмотрев на сестру. — Он такой обходительный, настоящий джентльмен!

Петунья принялась расписывать все положительные качества своего жениха, особенно подчеркивая, что он абсолютно нормальный.

— Это здорово, Петунья! — искренне воскликнула Лили. — Я уверена, Вернон замечательный человек.

— Да, — слегка поджав губы и растянув их в улыбке, сказала Петунья, — и самое главное, абсолютно нормальный, — она едва заметно окинула сестру взглядом и произнесла: — Я рассказала Вернону о твоих… странностях.

У Лили сердце на миг остановилось. Она, не дыша, уставилась на Петунью, ожидая продолжения. Лили не ожидала этого, она была уверена, сестра ни за что не расскажет об этом своему жениху, тем более так скоро.

— Я решила, раз мы с ним поженимся, он должен знать, — продолжила Петунья. — Лучше пусть узнает от меня, чем потом, упаси Господь, это как-то вскроется.

— И… как он отреагировал? — шепотом спросила Лили.

— Естественно, он не поверил, — фыркнула Петунья, — счел меня сумасшедшей. Но родители все подтвердили. Вернон был в шоке.

— Мы можем с ним познакомиться, Петунья, — мягко произнесла Лили, — чтобы он не боялся меня или…

— Он тебя не боится! — грубо перебила сестра.

Лили хотела добавить еще то, что познакомиться следует для того, чтобы Вернон не был предвзят к волшебникам, чтобы увидел, что они все одинаковые, такие же обычные люди, но сестра вмиг озлобилась.

— А я думаю, это замечательная мысль! — в комнату вошла мама, держа в руках большой поднос, на котором теснился заварочный чайник, чашки и сладкий пирог.

Петунья бросила на маму хмурый взгляд, скрестив руки на груди.

— Лили, милая, а когда к нам придет Джеймс знакомиться? — спросил папа, идущий следом за своей супругой. И тут же сам предложил: — Может быть, послезавтра?

— Да, я тоже думала об этом дне, — Лили тут же расцвела улыбкой.

— Кто такой Джеймс? — мрачно спросила Петунья, — тот придурок, что доставал тебя письмами?

— Мы же тебе рассказывали, дорогая, — с улыбкой произнесла мама, поглядев на Петунью, но Лили ее перебила:

— Джеймс мой… парень, Петунья, — сказала Лили, приподняв подбородок, — и он не придурок. Как оказалось, — вполголоса добавила Лили, припоминая, что и правда не редко так называла его, когда он присылал ей десятки писем на каникулах.

Петунья только фыркнула на это.

— А у меня идея! — воскликнул папа, посмотрев на своих дочерей и сверкнув зелеными глазами из-под стекол очков. Лили с опаской посмотрела на отца, который всегда отличался «оригинальными» идеями. — Как насчет того, чтобы вам вчетвером сходить куда-нибудь вместе?

— Вчетвером? — презрительно спросила Петунья.

— Тебе с Верноном, — кивнул папа, — и Лили с Джеймсом.

Лили в красках представляла себе эту встречу. Не то чтобы она не доверяла Джеймсу и боялась, что он испортит все, но она все равно сильно сомневалась, что подобная встреча сблизит ее с сестрой. Лили уже улыбнулась и хотела перевести все в шутку, как Петунья всех поразила:

— Неплохая идея, папа. Что скажешь, Лили?

Лили перевела удивленный взгляд на сестру. Она не знала, чем та руководствовалась в этот момент и что на нее нашло. Петунья ее знать не хотела последние несколько лет, а тут не только весь вечер сидит в компании «ненормальной» сестры, но и согласилась на ужин в ее обществе. Лили предположила, что все дело в Верноне. Сестра с такой гордостью говорила о нем и об их отношениях, что наверняка хотела всего лишь похвастаться им перед Лили, показать ей, что уж ее-то жених «абсолютно нормальный», в отличие от чокнутой сестры.

— Я согласна, — улыбнулась Лили. — И думаю, Джеймс тоже будет рад, — солгала Лили, представив лицо Джеймса, когда она ему сообщит, что им предстоит провести вечер в компании ее сестры, которую он недолюбливает, и ее жениха, которого он называл «страшным занудой» лишь прочитав пару строчек о нем. Лили еще долго не могла убрать улыбку с лица, представляя, как Джеймс опять взлохматит свои волосы, нахмурится, будет размахивать руками и возмущаться, что весь вечер пропадет насмарку.

Когда все темы по поводу жениха Петуньи себя исчерпали, родители стали заваливать Лили вопросами о ее жизни. Сестра тут же поднялась и гордо удалилась в свою комнату. Лили давно к этому привыкла, поэтому особо не расстроилась и с воодушевлением отвечала на все вопросы родителей о ее учебе, целительских курсах, о том, как прошел рождественский бал, о планах на каникулы и, конечно же, о Джеймсе. Родителей интересовало все. И как Джеймс учится.

— Джеймс один из лучших студентов на курсе…

Интересовало, чем Джеймс занимается в свободное время.

— Он капитан команды по квиддичу. Самой сильной команды…

Мистера Эванса, наслышанного о квиддиче от Лили, интересовали вопросы об игре и на какой позиции он играет.

— Он ловец, за все время игры только один раз упустил снитч…

Миссис Эванс же интересовали вкусовые предпочтения Джеймса, чтобы как следует приготовиться к его встрече.

— Он любит яблочный пирог, и чтобы он обязательно был посыпан корицей сверху…

Интересовала семья Джеймса.

— Он единственный ребенок в чистокровной и уважаемой семье…

Лили едва успевала отвечать на вопросы, которых у родителей за четыре месяца накопилось немало. Отец, казалось, никогда не остановится, пока Лили, наконец, не выдержала.

— Ну, все, хватит! — воскликнула она, но тут же улыбнулась. — Сами все у него узнаете, когда он придет.

Про себя Лили подумала, что не помешает написать Джеймсу письмо со списком разрешенных тем, и инструкцией, как себя следует вести. Но тут же одернула себя, напомнив себе же, что Джеймс не идиот, и никогда ее не подведет. И что он способен вести себя как подобает воспитанному человеку и без всяких подсказок.

Пожелав родителям спокойной ночи, Лили поднялась к себе. Тяжело вздохнув, она принялась разбирать вещи. Делать ей этого совершенно не хотелось. Хотелось завалиться в теплую кровать и уснуть. Она за день порядком устала, и в голове даже мелькнула мысль, что надо было трансгрессировать вместе с Мародерами из Хогсмида. Лили тут же ужаснулась этой мысли.

Доставая последние вещи, она обнаружила на дне сумки небольшую коробочку. Лили совершенно об этом забыла, а ведь она купила для сестры подарок. Она достала коробочку и раскрыла ее, в очередной раз залюбовавшись подарком. Внутри лежала брошь в виде феникса. Лили знала, что сестра не потерпит никакого волшебства, поэтому собиралась подарить ей совершенно обычную вещь, отличающуюся, разве что, необычной красотой.

Понадеявшись, что сестра еще не спит, Лили пошла к Петунье. Она слабо постучала по двери, ведущую в комнату сестры, и произнесла:

— Петунья, это я. Можно войти?

За дверью послышались шаги и в следующее мгновение она распахнулась. Петунья смерила ее сомнительным взглядом, но отступила в сторону, пропуская Лили внутрь.

Улыбнувшись, Лили прошла, оглядывая комнату сестры. Она не была у нее уже года три. Петунья не пускала ее к себе, а дверь всегда держала закрытой. В комнате практически ничего не изменилось, все те же бледно-розовые обои в цветок, мягкий ковер под ногами и узкая кровать вдоль стены. Разве что плед на кровати сменился на синий в шотландскую клетку, да куст герани на подоконнике разросся.

— Ты что-то хотела? Я уже спать собиралась, — произнесла Петунья, привлекая ее внимание.

— Да, Туни, — Лили повернулась к ней и, улыбнувшись, протянула коробочку ей, — с Рождеством!

Петунья с опаской взяла протянутую коробочку и раскрыла ее. Лили успела увидеть, как глаза сестры расширились на мгновение, выражая восхищение.

— Это феникс, — произнесла Лили, наблюдая, как сестра достает брошь из коробочки и заинтересованно вертит ее в руках. Маленькие камушки в хвосте птицы красиво переливались от света лампы.

— Красиво, — сказала Петунья, поджав губы и бросив на Лили взгляд, — а я для тебя ничего не приготовила.

— Не страшно, — Лили махнула рукой, — я буду рада, если ты будешь с нами, когда придет Джеймс.

— Я не смогу, — сухо произнесла Петунья, но тут же растянула губы в улыбке, — мы с Верноном приглашены в гости к его сестре.

— О-о-о, — разочарованно протянула Лили. Она хоть и опечалилась, но про себя подумала, что это, вероятно, даже к лучшему. Знакомство пройдет спокойнее, и она будет переживать только о поведении Джеймса, и не будет переживать о поведении сестры, агрессивно настроенной против волшебников.

— Мы к ней едем на пару дней, так что увидимся уже только на совместном ужине… вчетвером.

— Что ж, тогда я буду ждать этот день, — слабо улыбнулась Лили. Сестра снисходительно улыбнулась в ответ. Лили сдержала тяжелый вздох и произнесла: — Спокойной ночи, Петунья.

— Спокойной ночи, — кивнула она.

***

Лили без конца поглядывала на настенные часы в гостиной. Джеймс должен прийти с минуты на минуту. Она уже с десяток раз проверила индейку в духовке и сервировку стола, каждый раз напоминая себе, что Джеймса подобные вещи не заботят. Но ей так хотелось, чтобы все прошло идеально. Конечно, она не сомневалась, что Джеймс понравится родителям. Он обладал удивительной способностью — нравится кому угодно, не прикладывая к этому никаких усилий. Но нервозность все равно нарастала с каждой минутой.

Миссис Эванс тоже нервничала, она без конца проверяла все поверхности в доме на наличие пыли, и разглаживала несуществующие складки на платье. Мистер Эванс над ними только добродушно смеялся.

Наконец, в дверь постучали. Родители Лили переглянулись, не понимая, почему гость не позвонил в дверной звонок. Ну, а Лили сразу метнулась к двери, догадавшись, что Джеймс просто-напросто не знает, для чего возле двери находится специальная кнопка.

Она еще раз напоследок поправила волосы и открыла дверь. На пороге стоял Джеймс, который выглядел так, словно под венец собирается. Сам он был в смокинге, а на волосах было столько геля, что некоторые пряди попросту слиплись. Было очевидно, что Джеймс старался совладать со своей непослушной шевелюрой, но вышло только хуже. На морозе гель застыл и тонкой ледяной коркой покрывал его голову. Лили окинула его взглядом, только сейчас сообразив, что не подсказала ему, что следует надеть. Джеймс хоть и общался изредка с маглами, но, очевидно, идет знакомиться с родителями своей девушки впервые, вот и надел на себя все самое лучшее.

Они так и продолжали стоять и смотреть друг на друга. Лили, которая все еще была в тихом ужасе от его прилизанной прически и шальной улыбки на его лице, которая, очевидно, выражала весь его страх. И Джеймс, который по лицу Лили уже понял, что сделал что-то не так.

— Ну же, Лили, так и будешь гостя на улице держать? — к ним подошел мистер Эванс, улыбнувшись и посмотрев на Джеймса, на секунду задержавшись взглядом на его волосах.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Эванс! — громко поздоровался Джеймс, заходя в дом и протягивая руку.

— Здравствуй, Джеймс, рад познакомиться, — мистер Эванс улыбнулся еще шире и пожал ему руку в ответ.

— Миссис Эванс, — Джеймс повернулся к маме Лили, взмахнул палочкой, и протянул ей букет роскошных, бордовых роз, — это для вас.

Миссис Эванс не сдержала восторженный возглас, принимая букет.

— Какая красота! Спасибо большое, Джеймс!

Пока мама отвлеклась на букет, а отец убирал пальто Джеймса в шкаф, Лили достала палочку и убрала тот ужас, царивший на голове Джеймса, давая волю его непослушным кудрям.

— Спасибо, — тихо выдохнул Джеймс и, уличив момент, поцеловал ее в щечку, пока никто не видит. — Гель заледенел на улице…

— Да я уж поняла, — хихикнула Лили, успев пожалеть, что не догадалась сделать фото на память.

Миссис Эванс, поставив цветы в вазу, позвала всех на кухню, где был накрыт праздничный стол.

Когда волосы Джеймса больше ничего не сдерживало, когда он снял свой смокинг, он почувствовал явное облегчение и полностью расслабился. Джеймс очень быстро нашел общий язык с мистером Эвансом. Это было и не удивительно. Мистер Эванс обладал открытым характером, добрым нравом и отличным чувством юмора. Впрочем, все то же самое можно сказать и о Джеймсе.

Обстановка царила непринужденная, и, единственный, кто дольше всех нервничал, была сама Лили. Но видя, что Джеймс нравится родителям, а родители нравятся Джеймсу, она быстро успокоилась и влилась в общий разговор.

Лили поражалась запасу веселых историй у Джеймса. Казалось, им конца и края нет. Они уже столько лет знакомы, встречаются четыре месяца, а он все равно умудрялся ее удивлять очередными байками.

С каждым новым его рассказам, она пугалась, что сейчас будет какая-нибудь пошлость и рассказ о злостных нарушениях правил, но Джеймс рассказывал только о самых безобидных вещах. Он поразил и растрогал миссис Эванс рассказом о том, как готовился к их с Лили пикнику на берегу Черного озера, и как однажды устроил ей свидание в Запретном лесу, на поляне, полной волшебных цветов. А мистер Эванс, казалось, готов был весь вечер слушать о квиддиче, о правилах, о тренировках, которые проводит Джеймс, и о самых впечатляющих победах. Он даже выразил надежду, что когда-нибудь ему удастся побывать на настоящей игре. Ну, а Джеймс ответил, что будет возможность это устроить, поскольку в следующем году состоится очередной Чемпионат Мира.

Когда ужин был съеден, компания плавно перетекла в гостиную. Лили видела, с каким интересом Джеймс смотрит на телевизор и магнитофон, но, очевидно, подойти и рассмотреть их поближе он не решался.

— Лили мне рассказывала, что вы самые настоящие… — Джеймс бросил неуверенный взгляд на Лили, — лекари?

— Врачи, — поправила его Лили, сдержав смешок.

— Да, мы работаем в больнице, — улыбнулся мистер Эванс, — Кэтлин работает офтальмологом.

— Офто...малогом? — переспросил Джеймс, нахмурив брови и посмотрев на миссис Эванс, которая, не удержавшись, хихикнула.

— Офтальмологом, — поправила она его, — врач, который изучает глаза, его анатомию и все, связанные с ним, болезни.

— Ого, — восхищенно протянул Джеймс, — для одних лишь глаз есть специальный целитель!

Родители Лили переглянулись, пряча улыбки.

— А вы, мистер Эванс, тоже работаете офталогомом? — спросил Джеймс.

— Нет, я детский хирург, — ответил мистер Эванс, который в момент стал серьезный, и, видя непонимание на лице Джеймса, добавил: — Провожу различные операции.

— Операции? Это как…

— Скальпелем разрезает, убирает лишние, заменяет, добавляет недостающее, перекраивает все тем же скальпелем, — ответила Лили, улыбнувшись и видя шок на лице Джеймса, — и все это внутри тебя, пока ты спишь.

— Звучит… жутковато, — произнес Джеймс.

Лили, заметив, что отец слегка нахмурился, поспешила перевести тему. Она знала, отец не очень любит говорить о работе. Детская хирургия одна из самых сложных областей медицины, не только из-за того, что требует больших знаний и умений, но и потому что является психологически трудной. Не каждый выдержит, если у тебя на столе ребенок умирает.

— А отец Джеймса работает в Министерстве Магии, — сказала Лили, обратившись к родителями.

— О, мы знаем, Флимонт замечательный человек! — воскликнул мистер Эванс, вновь с улыбкой на лице.

— Вы знаете мистера Поттера? — Лили перевела взгляд на отца, слегка сдвинув брови.

— Познакомились, когда они защиту устанавливали… — мистер Эванс осекся посреди предложения и виновато посмотрел на супругу, которая поджала губы и покачала головой.

— Какую еще защиту? — спросила Лили. Она бросила взгляд на Джеймса, который переглядывался с ее родителями.

— Только не пугайся, Лили, — произнес Джеймс, — в сентябре участились нападения на… маглов, — он снова бросил взгляд на родителей Лили, нервно облизав губы, — и я попросил отца, чтобы он наложил защиту на ваш дом.

— Что? — воскликнула Лили, поднимаясь с кресла. — Нападения? Как? Когда?

Лили ничего не знала о нападениях, в газетах практически не освещали напряженную политическую обстановку в стране. Зато она прекрасно знала, что мистер Поттер лучше других осведомлен в этой теме. Догадаться, что он все рассказывал Джеймсу, было не трудно.

— На Коукворт нападений не было, — поспешно заверил ее Джеймс, тоже поднимаясь, — но мы решили подстраховаться.

— Но почему вы мне ничего не рассказали? — возмутилась Лили. Она поражалась, что Джеймс все это провернул за ее спиной. И еще больше поражалась тому, что родители ей и слова не сказали, хотя они писали друг другу письма каждую неделю.

— Мы не хотели, чтобы ты лишний раз переживала, милая, — отец примирительно улыбнулся.

— Твоей семье, Лили, ничего не грозило, — уверенно произнес Джеймс, — это всего лишь мера предосторожности.

Лили переводила строгий взгляд с Джеймса на родителей, все обдумывая.

— Ладно, — медленно произнесла Лили, садясь обратно в кресло. — Но в будущем, вы обязаны мне все говорить! Я должна все знать, что у вас тут происходит!

Мистер Эванс рассмеялся, запрокинув голову и весело посмотрев на дочь.

— Как скажешь, командирша, — ответил он.

— О, это точно, Лили только дай волю покомандовать, — поддержал Джеймс.

Разговор, под легкое недовольство Лили, перешел к ее любви всеми командовать и поучать. Джеймс припоминал все забавные случаи из школы, когда Лили проявляла свои командирские качества. Лили смущенно, а временами недовольно, краснела, мистер Эванс от души смеялся, а миссис Эванс не сводила нежного взгляда с дочери и Джеймса, которые сидели рядом и, кажется, даже не замечали, что постоянно держатся за руки.

Как только мистер и миссис Эванс ушли на кухню, готовить все к чаю, Джеймс повернулся к Лили.

— Покажешь мне свою комнату? — спросил он с горящими глазами. — Я всегда мечтал побывать в комнате Лили Эванс.

Лили на это лишь загадочно улыбнулась и повела его за собой наверх.

— Потрясающе, — протянул Джеймс, заходя к ней и оглядывая ее комнату. Он подошел к гирлянде фото, висящей вдоль стены. — Это же я! И это я! Мерлин, я и подумать не мог, что у тебя целых три… нет, четыре колдофото со мной!

— Ну, справедливости ради, стоит отметить, что фото с тобой только одно, — Лили показала на снимок, который ей прислал Джеймс перед летним лагерем. — Остальные фото общие.

— И все равно, — он расплылся в довольной улыбке, глянув на нее, — ты приезжала на каникулы и смотрела на меня.

— Делать мне больше нечего было, — фыркнула Лили, порозовев.

Джеймс прижал ее к себе и поцеловал со всей нежностью и любовью.

— Весь вечер ждал этого момента, — вздохнул он, оторвавшись от нее.

Он завалился на ее кровать и похлопал рядом с собой на свободное место, посмотрев на Лили и поиграв бровями.

Лили обернулась на дверь, в задумчивости, достала палочку и, чисто на всякий случай, наложила запирающее заклинание.

— Лили Эванс, что ты собралась делать?! — театрально воскликнул Джеймс. — Надеюсь, ты не собираешься до меня домогаться? Для чего ты заперла дверь? Знай, я буду кричать!

Лили рассмеялась и упала рядом с ним на кровать.

— Я тогда на тебя Силенцио наложу!

— Только не это! — продолжал он актерствовать.

— Да, для тебя это сущее наказание, ты ведь у нас такой любитель покричать, — съехидничала Лили, а Джеймс смущенно покраснел. В их паре громким и шумным был именно он. Во всех аспектах их отношений.

— Что это еще значит? — проворчал он, отводя взгляд.

Лили, сдерживая смех, притянула его за голову к себе, целуя и чувствуя, как он расслабляется.

— Как ты думаешь, я понравился твоим родителям? — резко оторвавшись от нее, спросил Джеймс с беспокойством.

— Конечно, понравился, иначе и быть не могло.

— Ну, слава Мерлину, — улыбнулся Джеймс, нависая над ней и опять целуя. — Я очень переживал.

— И поэтому вылил на себя упаковку геля? — похихикала Лили.

Джеймс покраснел.

— Я хотел… выглядеть нормально!

— Поттер, твои волосы и «нормально» вещи не совместимые, — Лили запустила пальцы в его шевелюру, взлохмачивая еще сильнее, — тут никакое колдовство не поможет.

— Но тебе ведь нравится? — спросил он неуверенно.

— Нравится, — Лили счастливо улыбнулась, путаясь пальцами в его волосах. — Кстати, Джеймс, — вдруг воскликнула Лили, вспомнив об одной важной вещи, — через пару дней нам еще предстоит ужин с Петуньей и Верноном.

— Что? С твоей сестрой? — у Джеймса на лице мелькнуло недовольство. — И как же это она снизошла до такого?

— Я сама удивлена этому не меньше. Папа предложил нам встретиться вчетвером. Я думала, Петунья откажется, а ей идея эта понравилась, — сказала Лили. Видя, что Джеймс хмурит брови и ничего не отвечает, продолжила: — Мы с ней договорились через пару дней встретиться. Надеюсь, ты не против?

Лили в очередной раз взлохматила его волосы, привлекая его внимание. Он тут же улыбнулся.

— Конечно, не против. Хотя и не совсем понимаю, для чего нам с ними встречаться. Насколько я помню, твоя сестра тебя терпеть не может.

— Это так, — вздохнула Лили, — по крайней мере, раньше было, но когда я приехала, Петунья вела себя… намного лучше, чем обычно. И я хочу попробовать наладить с ней отношения. Она же моя сестра, близкий человек.

Лили видела по глазам Джеймса, что ему совершенно не нравится это идея, но он, к ее большому удивлению, не возмущался и даже не повышал голос.

— Хорошо, — кивнул он и улыбнулся, — если для тебя это важно, сходим с ними на ужин. Возможно, даже удастся повеселиться.

У Лили сразу по лицу хмурая тень пробежала. Она прекрасно знала, что означает поттеровское «повеселиться».

— Хотя, вижу по твоему лицу, никакого веселья не предвидится, — серьезно сказал Джеймс, и тут же не сдержавшись, усмехнулся.

— Вряд ли, — мрачно заметила Лили, — судя по рассказам Петуньи, этот Вернон… страшный зануда, — Лили вспомнила, как его назвал Джеймс, решив, что это определение наиболее подходящее.

— Он знает, кто мы?

— В смысле, что мы волшебники? — уточнила Лили. — Знает, Петунья ему рассказала.

— О, ну тогда скучать мы точно не будем, — Джеймс не хорошо усмехнулся.

— Что это еще значит, Поттер? — сурово спросила Лили. — Он магл, мы вообще не имеем права рядом с ним колдовать.

— А кто говорил, что я буду колдовать? — спросил он, приподнимая одну бровь.

Лили долго на него смотрела, видя, как из него так и прет предвкушение предстоящей встречи, где он сможет поиздеваться над женихом сестры.

— Умоляю, Джеймс, не делай… ничего такого, за что мне будет стыдно.

Он задумался на мгновение, явно прикидывая варианты, как можно обойти эту просьбу.

— И ничего такого, из-за чего Петунья может разозлиться, — добавила Лили. — И ничего такого, что может напугать Дурсля.

— Мне вот интересно, — возмутился Джеймс, — твоя сестра тоже говорит Дурслю не делать ничего такого, что могло бы, не дай Мерлин, не понравится Джеймсу?!

Лили почувствовала легкий укол совести.

— Может, мне вообще не ходить, если ты думаешь, что я опозорю тебя?!

— Я вовсе не думаю, что ты меня опозоришь! Я только прошу… не издеваться над ним. Потерпеть пару часов без шуточек. Думаю, ты сможешь.

Джеймс нахмурился, откинувшись на спину, и тут же скосил глаза на Лили.

— И что я получу взамен?

Лили хитро улыбнулась, перекидывая через него ногу и садясь сверху.

— А что бы ты хотел?

Руки Джеймса сразу оказались на ее бедрах, быстро пробираясь под юбку.

— Знаешь, у меня была еще одна мечта, которую я всегда хотел осуществить в комнате Лили Эванс.

_**Джеймс Поттер** _

Лили с Джеймсом целый день гуляли по Коукворту. Она ему показала местные достопримечательности, которых набралось всего две штуки. Водила его в красивый парк, расположенный на берегу реки. Показывала начальную школу, где она училась до поступления в Хогвартс, и рассказывала о своих друзьях-маглах.

Они прошли вдоль больницы, где работают родители Лили. Она долго рассказывала о сложной работе мистера Эванса, и о том, что уже пару лет, в летние каникулы, она тоже подрабатывает в этой больнице, помогая в отделении своего отца ухаживать за детьми после операций. Джеймс искренне восхищался мистером Эвансом. Не только потому, что Лили была точной копией своего отца, с такими же огненно-рыжими волосами и зелеными глазами. Но и потому, что, следуя из рассказов Лили, такая работа требовала немало мужества и больших знаний. Мистер Эванс вызывал у него уважение еще и потому, что при такой работе он сумел сохранить жизнерадостность и легкость характера.

Они уже возвращались в сторону дому, когда Джеймс заметил яркое пятно, на фоне заснеженных улиц.

— Это парк аттракционов, — пояснила Лили, когда Джеймс подтащил ее к забору. — Он закрыт, но летом обязательно туда сходим, — добавила она, с улыбкой посмотрев на горящий взгляд Джеймса.

Джеймсу не хотелось ждать лета. Глядя на сложные, железные конструкции, яркие кабинки и многочисленные горки, он хотел перелезть через забор и магией завести эти карусели, но Лили была непреклонна.

Когда до встречи с Петуньей оставался час, они вернулись домой к Лили, чтобы она успела переодеться и привести себя в порядок. И заодно дать Джеймсу последние указания, о чем не следует говорить при Петунье и ее женихе. Слушая нотации Лили, Джеймс сдерживался из последних сил, чтобы не закатить глаза, не насмехаться и не возмущаться. То, что она так переживает из-за встречи с сестрой, казалось ему попросту ненормальным. Он не понимал, почему Лили постоянно старается ей угодить и все время ищет возможности наладить с той отношения, тогда как очевидно, что Петуньей все это не надо. Но Джеймс мужественно терпел, утешая себя, что это один лишь вечер. Хотя про себя он решил, если Петунья или ее жених, только попробуют оскорбить Лили или расстроят ее, он этого так не оставит.

***

Они трансгрессировали в темный проулок, находящийся за углом ресторана, который выбрал Дурсль. Они задерживались уже на десять минут, и Лили без конца переживала, как на это отреагирует ее сестра, не терпящая опозданий.

— Как я выгляжу? — спросила Лили, сдав пальто в гардероб, покрутившись перед зеркалом и взволнованно посмотрев на Джеймса.

— Великолепно! Как и всегда, Лили, — улыбнулся Джеймс.

Лили была в том же платье, что и на рождественском балу. Она волновалась, что будет выглядеть слишком нарядной, но другого подходящего платья для ресторана у нее не было. Джеймсу же было более чем очевидно, что Лили боится выглядеть красивее своей сестры. Петунью он видел лишь на фото, и мог с уверенностью сказать, что эта тощая блондинка и рядом не стоит с Лили.

— Только волосы лучше бы распустила, — прокомментировал Джеймс, поглядев на ее низкий пучок. Это так же было очевидно: свои роскошные рыжие волосы она убрала, чтобы не травмировать сестру своей красотой.

Лили поджала губы и помотала головой.

— Петунье и так не понравится, что я… такая.

— Такая красивая? — усмехнулся Джеймс. — Пора бы ей уже смириться. А ты не должна прятать свою красоту, только лишь из-за того, что твоей сестре не так повезло.

Лили на это ничего не ответила, но по ее осуждающему взгляду было понятно, что она с ним совершенно не согласна.

— Ну, все, идем, — Лили развернулась и направилась ко входу в зал, — мы и так опаздываем.

— Есть, капитан.

Он придержал для нее дверь, пропуская вперед, и, убедившись, что никто не видит, незаметно махнул волшебной палочкой. Все заколки из прически Лили тут же исчезли и волосы тяжелой волной распались по плечам.

— Джеймс! — ахнула Лили, разворачиваясь на него.

— Это не я! — он показал ей свободные руки, подняв их вверх. — Оно само!

Не давая ей возмутиться, он приобнял ее за талию и повел к столику, где их ждали Петунья и Вернон.

Как только они подошли, парочка поднялась их поприветствовать.

Петунья оказалось совершенно не такой, какой ее помнил Джеймс по фото. Может, она всего лишь повзрослела, но выглядеть она стала привлекательнее. Хотя все равно, выражение вечного недовольства и отвращения на лице, заметно портили общую картину, как и неестественно длинная шея.

Увидев Дурсля, Джеймс не сдержал усмешку. Дурсль обладал внушительными габаритами для молодого мужчины. Ремень его брюк скрывал свисающий живот, а пиджак на толстых руках был натянут до предела. Полное отсутствие шеи и, с особым отвращением Джеймс заметил, жидкие светлые усы над губой. Рядом с тощей Петуньей он выглядел весьма комично.

От Джеймса не укрылся завистливый взгляд Петуньи, когда она окинула сестру взглядом. И не укрылся странный взгляд Дурсля, который также осмотрел Лили и поджал пухлые губы. Он явно не одобрял ее вид. Вероятно, предположил Джеймс, ему нравится все серое и невзрачное, как его невеста.

— Привет! — бодро произнес Джеймс, — Петунья и… Вернон, верно?

— Да-да, Вернон! — толстяк кивнул и сделал шаг им навстречу, протягивая руку, — рад познакомиться, Джеймс.

Рука Джеймса утонула в желеобразной лапе Вернона. Он с трудом сдержался, чтобы не вытереть свою ладонь, когда она выскользнула из влажной руки Дурсля.

— Лили, рад встрече, — Дурсль фальшиво улыбнулся Лили.

— Я тоже, Вернон! — Лили просияла улыбкой. — Здорово, что у вас получилось с нами встретиться.

— О, пустяки, — Вернон махнул рукой, усмехнувшись, и садясь обратно за стол, — думаю, это необходимо всем нам… скоро мы станем с вами родственниками, — добавил он, коротко хохотнув и сжав в своей руке тонкую ладонь Петуньи, с кольцом на пальце.

Петунья тут же приосанилась, бросив взгляд на сестру. А Джеймс подумал, что становится родственником этим людям, у него нет ни малейшего желания. Удивительным образом, эта парочка отталкивала с первого взгляда.

— Я взял на себя смелость и заказал нам «Шато Латур», — Дурсль с надменностью на них посмотрел. — Я знаю, что вы еще несовершеннолетние, но, думаю, не страшно, если мы пропустим по бокалу хорошего красного вина. А, что скажете? — Дурсль явно ожидал от них восхищения такому поступку.

— Вообще-то, мы уже совершеннолетние, — заметил Джеймс, позабавленный поведением Дурсля. Тот был старше их всего на семь лет, но вел себя так, словно они несмышлёные малолетки рядом с ним.

— Разве? — Дурсль округлил глаза и взглянул на Петунью.

— У нас совершеннолетие наступает в семнадцать лет, — произнес Джеймс.

— «У нас»?

— У волшебников, — кивнул Джеймс, с восторгом наблюдая, как физиономия Дурсля покрылась красными пятнами, и он бросил взгляд на соседний столик, стоящий к ним довольно близко.

— Восхитительное меню! — чересчур воодушевленно сказала Лили, прикрывшись на мгновение развернутым меню и бросив на Джеймса предупреждающий взгляд. — Петунья, вы уже сделали заказ?

— Нет, вас ждали, — сухо ответила она.

В этот же момент подошел и официант, поставив на стол бутылку вина и четыре фужера.

— Вы готовы сделать заказ? — вежливо поинтересовался он.

— Можете заказывать, что пожелаете, я угощаю, — Дурсль скривил губы в горделивой улыбке, посмотрев на Лили и Джеймса, ожидая от них радостных возгласов от такой щедрости.

— О, правда? — неуверенно произнесла Лили и посмотрела на Джеймса, — как-то неудобно…

— Не стоит! Для меня это будет честь.

— Как скажешь, — усмехнулся Джеймс и заказал для себя самую большую порцию говядины под кисло-сладким соусом. У него при себе тоже имелись магловские деньги, которые он заблаговременно обменял. Джеймс рассчитывал за себя и Лили заплатить самостоятельно, но видеть побагровевшее лицо Дурсля, когда он заказал самое дорогое блюдо, было бесценно.

Лили бросила на него очередной осуждающий взгляд, Джеймс в ответ лишь пожал плечами. Он ничего не мог с собой сделать, если Петунья и навевала лишь скуку, то Дурсль вызывал в нем крайне негативные чувства. Джеймс не знал, с чем конкретно это связано. Вероятно, с тем, что Дурсль смотрел на них свысока, явно ощущая свое превосходство над ними. Или неприязнь, отчетливо проскальзывающая в его взглядах. Или же его жидкие усы над губой, которые неприятно шевелились, когда Дурсль начинал говорить.

— Бесподобный аромат вишни! — произнес Дурсль, отхлебнув вина. Он поболтал вино в бокале, проследив, как на стенках остается бледный след с красными подтеками, и посмотрел на Джеймса с Лили, приподняв бокал. — Это говорит о хорошем качестве вина.

— Мы с Верноном в прошлом месяце ходили на дегустационные курсы в Лондоне, — важно сообщила Петунья, с нежностью посмотрев на своего жениха.

Джеймс не мог сдержаться и изредка вставлял колкие комментарии, когда Дурсль рассказывал о том, как отличить хорошее вино от плохого. Дурсль, в такие моменты, бросал на него неприязненный взгляд, но все равно продолжал рассказывать о сортах винограда и крепости вин.

Дурсль заткнулся только когда подали ужин. Но не успел Джеймс этому обрадоваться и насладиться своей говядиной, Дурсль, отрезав щедрый кусок мяса, пожаловался, что он пережарен. Дурсль, конечно же, знал все о том, как следует жарить мясо.

Слушая о видах стейков и стадиях прожарки, Джеймс без конца крутил у себя в голове, что ему надо перетерпеть лишь пару часов, а за это Лили пообещала ему «попробовать кое-что новенькое». Лили не уточнила, что именно, но Джеймс тешил себя надеждами, что это оральный секс. Джеймс так увлекся своими влажными мечтами, что пропустил, когда Дурсль закончил говорить о мясе, и поднял новую тему.

— Я езжу на последней марке Rover, — с гордостью сообщил Дурсль, — в прошлом году она выиграла титул «Автомобиль года» в Европе! А ты на чем ездишь, Джеймс? — спросил он, отхлебнув вина из бокала. Джеймс слегка содрогнулся, заметив на редких усишках Дурсля красные капли вина, которые тот смахнул мясистым языком. — У тебя есть машина?

— Лучше, Вернон! — воскликнул Джеймс, расплываясь в улыбке. — У меня есть Нимбус-1500!

Дурсль слегка нахмурился, и уже открыл было рот, но Джеймс его опередил:

— Безусловный лидер на рынке! Способен развивать скорость до ста семи миль в час! — у Джеймса глаза загорелись, стоило вспомнить свою драгоценную метлу. — Проста в управлении, великолепная маневренность, разгоняется до максимальной скорости за три секунды! — Джеймс откинулся на спинку стула, по-прежнему с широкой ухмылкой на губах. — Нимбусам всего десять лет, а все профессиональные команды закупают только его.

— М-м, — промычал Дурсль, — не слышал о такой машине…

— Машине? — перебил его Джеймс, вскинув брови. — Нет же, Нимбус — это метлы!

— М-метлы? — переспросил Дурсль и, хохотнув, взглянул на Петунью, которая сверлила взглядом Лили.

— Да, садишься на нее и взлетаешь! — Джеймс махнул рукой, изобразив полет.

Дурсль, судя по виду, никак не мог решить, шутит Джеймс или говорит серьезно. Его взгляд из снисходительно вмиг превратился в недовольный. Он уперся в Джеймса своими крохотными глазками, прищурившись.

— Взлетаешь, значит? — хмыкнул он. — Садишься на метлу и взлетаешь? Ты меня за идиота держишь?

— Большинство…волшебников пользуются именно таким видом транспорта, — вмешалась Лили, посмотрев на Дурсля и улыбнувшись.

— Не произноси это слово тут, — прошипела Петунья, перегнувшись через стол к Лили и злобно посмотрев на нее, — видишь, сколько людей вокруг, вдруг услышит кто-то.

Джеймс тоже наклонился к середине стола, поближе к Петунье, и, спародировав ее, прошипел ей в ответ:

— А если они услышат, мы их заколдуем. В жаб превратим или в гадюк.

Петунья, судорожно вдохнув воздух, резко отпрянула и перевела испуганный взгляд на Лили.

— Это шутка, Петунья, — Лили нервно улыбнулась и довольно болезненно лягнула под столом Джеймс. — Просто шутка.

Про себя Джеймс подумал, что он бы с превеликим удовольствием превратил эту парочку в жаб. Или в гадюк. Но говорить вслух ничего не стал, не хотелось злить Лили.

— Вернон, Петунья говорила, что ты работаешь в строительном магазине? — Лили поспешила перевести тему, вспомнив, что сестра несколько часов говорила о том, что ее жених очень гордится своей работой.

Дурсль, все еще с нескрываемым недовольством смотрящий на Джеймса, перевел взгляд на Лили.

— Это не просто магазин! У нас целое производство!

— И что вы производите? — равнодушно спросил Джеймс, предвидя очередной нудный рассказ.

— Дрели!

Следующий час они провели, слушая томительный рассказ Дурсля о его работе. Джеймс узнал много совершенно бесполезной и ужасно неинтересной для себя информации. О том, что дрели бывают ручными, электрическими и пневматическими. И то, что Дурсль в личном пользовании предпочитает электрику. Дурсль рассказывал о том, что дрели используют в строительных, столярных, слесарных и еще с десяток других видах работ. Рассказывал, какие бывают патроны и сверла для дрелей.

Джеймс старался налегать на вино, чтобы занимательный рассказ Дурсля его окончательно не убил. И тихонько проклинал про себя Лили, которая задавала Дурслю все больше наводящих вопросов, мимоходом поражаясь ее актерским талантам — играть такую заинтересованность при таком рассказе надо суметь. Хотя, возможно у них это семейное, Петунья с обожанием смотрела на Вернона, заглядывая ему в рот и явно гордилась, что у ее жениха есть любимое дело. Джеймс с трудом верил, что все это искренне.

— Очень увлекательная история, — не выдержал Джеймс, перебив Дурсля на полуслове. — Теперь, если вдруг мне понадобится дрель, я буду знать, к кому обращаться.

Дурсль, не разобрав иронии, выпятил вперед грудь и снисходительно улыбнулся. Он, кажется, уже забыл о недавнем напряженном моменте, и теперь вновь смотрел на них с Лили, как на пятилетних детей, у которых ни ума, ни разума.

— А где ты работаешь, Джеймс?

— Я еще в школе учусь, Вернон.

— А на что ты живешь? На что, вообще, живут… такие, как вы? — спросил он с насмешкой. В его взгляде вновь пробежало отвращение.

— У нас много есть профессий, где можно заработать, — ответил Джеймс, стараясь держать себя в руках, — заклинатели драконов, провидцы, охотники на темных магов, — перечислял Джеймс, с особым восторгом в груди наблюдая, как меняется палитра красных оттенков на лице Дурсля, — ликвидатор заклятий, зельевар…

— У нас есть и вполне обычные профессии, — перебила его Лили, — целители, например, они как врачи, — пояснила она, стараясь говорить, как можно мягче, — есть Министерство Магии, где тоже множество…

— Министерство? — с презрением переспросил Дурсль, у которого начала багроветь шея. — У вас есть целое Министерство? Вы уже и во власть пробрались?

— Ага, ваш премьер лично работает с нашим Министром, — усмехнулся Джеймс, разом осушив остатки вина в бокале.

— Безобразие! — громыхнул Дурсль и посмотрел на Петунью. — Мы что же получается, наши налоги платим, чтобы таких вот содержать? — он кивком голову указал на Лили с Джеймса.

Джеймса это сильно покоробило, ему потребовалось приложить немало усилий, чтобы не наколдовать Дурслю свиное рыло. Он весь вечер терпел его очевидное отвращение и пренебрежение, но подобное выносить уже было невозможно.

— Нет, Дурсль, — произнес Джеймс, — содержим мы себя сами. У нас есть особенный банк — Гринготтс, — сказал Джеймс, вытаращив на него глаза и понизив голос до театрального шепота, — он уходит на много миль под землю, и там, в сейфах, хранится наше золото. В чистых слитках, в виде монет. В виде драгоценностей и реликвий. Все это охраняется драконами и древними чарами. А руководят всем этим гоблины!

— Ну, всё! Довольно с меня! — Дурсль резко отодвинул стул, вставая. — Я не намерен выслушивать бредни этого… человека!

— Видишь, это все из-за тебя, Лили, — грозно прошипела Петунья, вставая вслед за женихом.

— Петунья, я…

— Пусть идут, Лили, — прервал ее Джеймс, беря за руку. Лили тут же вырвала свою руку, одарив его гневным взглядом.

— Всего доброго, — прогудел Дурсль, засунул несколько бумажек в их счет, и, взяв под руку Петунью, направился на выход.

— Петунья, подожди, — Лили бросилась за ними.

Джеймс, выругавшись сквозь зубы, допил вино, и раскрыл счет, считая, сколько он должен за их с Лили еду. Не сразу разобравшись с магловскими деньгами, он положил несколько купюр и направился на выход.

Никого не обнаружив возле гардероба, он заволновался и выбежал на улицу. Дурсль возился с замком своей машины, а Петунья кричала на Лили.

—… этот твой дружок! Ты всегда была уродкой, и этот такой же! — она ткнула пальцем в подбегающего Джеймса.

— Закрой свой рот, — с отвращением произнес Джеймс, оглядев Петунью и повернувшись к Лили, с ужасом замечая слезы на ее лице. — Лили, не слушай ее, пошли.

Лили и с места не сдвинулась, не сводя с сестры взгляда, полного боли. Джеймсу было невыносимо смотреть на сырые глаза Лили.

— Зря мы вообще дали вам шанс! — крикнула Петунья. — Ненормальные!..

— Петунья, дорогая, не надо разговаривать с этими людьми, садись в машину, — Дурсль за руку повел ее к машине, открыв для нее дверь.

— Лили, — снова позвал ее Джеймс. Лили перевела на него отстраненный взгляд и, не говоря ни слова, развернулась и пошла обратно в ресторан.

Джеймс бросил последний взгляд на Дурсля, который захлопнул за Петуньей дверь и теперь неуклюже торопился к водительскому месту. Джеймс все ж таки не сдержался, и напоследок наслал Дурслю воспаленных угрей на причинное место, которые сойдут не раньше, чем через неделю. И только после этого он почувствовал некоторое удовлетворение.

Джеймс поспешил за Лили, найдя ее возле гардероба. У нее все еще было сырое от слез лицо. Но в глазах уже не было боли, а лишь гнев, направленный на Джеймса.

— Доволен, Джеймс? — холодно спросила она, застегивая пуговицы пальто.

Он даже растерялся на мгновение, не веря, что Лили еще и предъявляет ему что-то.

— Не понял, а что я сделал не так?! — возмутился он, беря у гардеробщицы свое пальто и направляясь за Лили, которая стремительно летела к выходу.

— А ты не знаешь? — Лили сверкнула на него своими глазищами. — Я же просила, ничего не говорить про…нас! Про магию…

— А почему ты этого так боишься? — чересчур громко произнес Джеймс, хватая ее за руку и останавливая, когда они снова оказались на улице. — Магия — это часть нас! Это наш мир! Если им что-то не нравится, это их проблемы!

— Нам всего лишь надо было пару часов послушать истории про дрели и дегустации вин! — крикнула в ответ Лили. — И ничего не говорить про нас! Неужели было так трудно потерпеть?

— Да, трудно! Мерлин, Лили, этот Дурсль он же просто мешок с дерьмом! — воскликнул Джеймс. Ему вконец надоело, что Лили обвиняет его во всех грехах. Тогда как Петунья отвратительная стерва, которая и пальцем не готова пошевелить ради примирения с сестрой, а ее жених самый настоящий расист. Джеймс никогда не думал, что встретит маглов, ненавидящих волшебников. — Вообще не понимаю, почему ты носишься вокруг сестры! Где твоя гордость, Эванс?

Лили тут же вспыхнула недобрым румянцем.

— Ты видела, как она лицо кривила каждый раз, стоило тебе сказать что-нибудь? — продолжал возмущаться Джеймс. — Я еле сдерживался, чтобы не наслать на нее какой-нибудь лишай! А Дурсль? — Джеймс вытаращил на нее глаза, взмахнув руками. — Опустим момент, что он самый скучный собеседник на этой планете. Ты видела, как его передергивало, стоило упомянуть магию? Они считают нас психами и уродами, а ты пытаешься с ними подружиться!

У Лили опять глаза наполнились слезами. Гнев в глазах вновь исчез, оставив лишь печаль.

— Она же… моя сестра, — тихо произнесла она, опустив плечи. — Я просто хотела, чтобы у нас все было… как в детстве, — сказала она, содрогнувшись и негромко всхлипнув.

Джеймс сжалился и тут же оттаял. Он подошел к ней, обнимая ее и поцеловав в висок.

— Она ненавидит меня, — глухо произнесла Лили, уткнувшись лицом в плечо Джеймса.

— Она тебя не ненавидит, — отозвался Джеймс, гладя ее по волосам. — Просто она… тупица. И Дурсль тупица.

Лили слабо усмехнулась и подняла на него взгляд.

— Как думаешь, Джеймс, мы еще помиримся с ними?

Джеймс искренне и от всего сердца больше никогда не хотел их видеть в своей жизни. Он вздохнул, еще раз проведя рукой по волосам Лили, и ответил:

— Если ты захочешь, мы, конечно, можем попытаться с ними помириться.

Лили неуверенно улыбнулась, смазав слезы со щек.

— Правда, не уверен, что Дурсль захочет меня видеть, после того, как я порцию угрей всыпал на его хозяйство.

— Что ты сделал? — Лили ахнула и отстранилась от него.

— Как минимум неделю, сидеть ему будет очень трудно, — ехидно ответил Джеймс, с трудом сдерживаясь, что не растянуть улыбку во всю ширину губ.

Лили зажала рот рукой, сдерживая рвущийся смех. Джеймс по ее глазам видел, что ее это развеселило, но рассмеяться в полный голос не позволяла совесть.

— А потом мы задаемся вопросом, почему же они ненавидят волшебников, — Лили хихикнула и взглянула на Джеймса, полностью оттаяв.

— Нет-нет, — Джеймс помотал головой. — Они вначале нас ненавидели, а потом были угри. Не наоборот.

Он уже хотел снова притянуть ее к себе, чтобы поцеловать, как вдруг на них спикировала сова, обронив им под ноги письмо.

— От кого это? — спросила Лили, пока Джеймс поднимал конверт.

На письме стояла изумрудная сургучная печать с гербом Блэков, сам пергамент был очень плотный, с бледно-зеленым отливом, и явно был очень дорогим.

— Кажется… от Сириуса, — неуверенно произнес Джеймс. Он сомневался, что друг стал бы ставить печать ненавистного рода на конверт, но и вряд ли бы кто-то из его семейства написал ему. — Это для нас двоих, — добавил Джеймс, заметив на письме подпись: _«Джеймсу Поттеру и Лили Эванс»_ , выведенную явно не рукой Сириуса.


	81. Новая надежда

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Небольшое пояснение, чтобы уже не упоминать все это в тексте (если вдруг кто-то не знает или забыл):  
> Вальбурга Блэк старше Ориона Блэка на четыре года и приходится ему не только женой, но и троюродной сестрой.  
> Друэлла (Розье) Блэк является женой Сигнуса Блэка (младшего брата Вальбурги и Альфарда). Друэлла и Сигнус родители Беллатрисы, Андромеды и Нарциссы.   
> На момент настоящей главы:   
> Беллатрисе (Блэк) Лестрейндж – 26 лет.  
> Нарциссе (Блэк) Малфой – 22 года.

_**Регулус Блэк** _

Регулус лежал посреди своей кровати, бессмысленным взглядом глядя в потолок и не замечая разруху в комнате. Он слабо помнил, как уничтожил все, что попадалось ему под руку в порыве гнева.

Прошли уже ровно сутки, как Сириус в очередной раз разрушил его жизнь. Как Сириус в очередной раз блеснул перед всеми своим превосходством, как он в очередной раз наплевал на всю их семью и унизил его. Как он в очередной раз забрал любовь человека, который ему был дорог.

Глаза все еще жгло от обиды. От злости. От несправедливости.

Последняя крошечная надежда рухнула, когда Сириус заявился в дом. В тот момент Регулус окончательно понял, что брат ни за что ее не отдаст. Ни за что не позволит быть ему счастливым. Он даже не стал сопротивляться, когда они сбегали. Из этого бы ничего не вышло, а он только сильнее бы унизил сам себя жалкими попытками помешать им.

Он впервые злился на Софию. Головой он понимал, что вины в этом ее нет, но его сердце на части разрывалось, видя, как она смотрит на Сириуса. Он бы все на свете отдал, чтобы она также смотрела на него. У нее в глазах звезды сияли, она словно светиться начинала, стоило ей взглянуть на Сириуса.

Его накрывало волной гнева и слепого отчаяния от осознания, что она никогда с ним не будет.

Сердце сжималось в крошечный комок каждый раз, когда он вспоминал, как она ему говорила о своей любви к его брату. Говорила о том, что никогда не сможет полюбить его — Регулуса.

Но он так отчаянно верил, что они смогут быть вместе. Несмотря ни на что, он верил, что сможет сделать ее счастливой. Верил, что они вместе, вдвоем смогут пережить все ее чувства к Сириусу. И ему так хотелось верить, что он достоин ее любви не меньше, чем брат.

Регулус без конца мучил себя, представляя, как Сириус с Софией смеются над ним, сбежав из дома. Как смеются над его чувствами и глупыми надеждами. Представлял, как Сириус целует ее и говорит, что он этого никогда не получит. Представлял, как София говорит о том, как можно полюбить его, когда рядом есть Сириус. Раз за разом он представлял это себе все сильнее мучая свое сердце.

Была злость и на родителей, которые ничего не сделали. Разумеется, он понимал, что они не могли устроить скандал при гостях, но он все равно считал, что отец мог выставить Сириуса за дверь. И плевать на приличия, уж отец бы нашел способ оправдаться перед де Бланками. Куда большую злость вызывала мать, которая разве что в ноги Сириусу не кинулась от счастья, вместо того, чтобы бросить в него проклятье, как она и грозилась на протяжение того времени, как он впервые от них сбежал.

Но самые яркие чувства вызывал брат. Регулус и не знал, что способен питать такую чистую, всепоглощающую ненависть.

Он пытался представить, что брат любит ее, но он вспоминал насмешку в глазах Сириуса, когда он спросил у него о чувствах к Софии, и убеждался, что кроме чувства собственничества, Сириус ничего к ней не испытывает. А ведь он тогда искренне решил, что если вдруг брат действительно любит ее, он откажется от помолвки.

Регулус был уверен, брат забрал ее исключительно для того, чтобы показать всем свое превосходство. Сириус смотрел на нее, как на свою вещь. Словно она была игрушкой, которой он ни за что не хотел делиться. И все это представление, то, как он заявился в дом, в очередной раз нахамил родителям, опозорил Регулуса, забрал Софию, все это для Сириуса было лишь очередным приключением, которое он со смехом будет рассказывать своим друзьям-отбросам.

Сириус всегда любил внимание, и Сириус никогда никому не отдавал то, что принадлежит ему, даже если через неделю ему это даром не надо будет. Разумеется, он не мог не устроить представление и не сорвать помолвку. Это бы перечило всему ему бунтарскому существу.

По Регулусу прокатывалась волна ярости каждый раз, как он вспоминал все подробности вечера.

Как только они сбежали, во всем доме случилась настоящая истерика. Господина де Бланка доставили в больницу Святого Мунго, к счастью, его здоровью ничего не угрожало. И, как только дом опустел от гостей, семейство Блэк ударилось в психоз.

Отец закрылся в своем кабинете с бутылкой огневиски. Мать навзрыд рыдала в своей комнате, даже не наложив заглушающие чары. Ее проклятья в сторону Сириуса разносились по дому до самого утра.

Ну, а Регулус занимался разрушением своей спальни. Ему хотелось разрушить и комнату Сириуса, но она была неприкосновенна, мать тщательно следила, чтобы никто не смел трогать его вещи. Ровно до утра.

На следующий день Сириус был выжжен с семейного гобелена, все портреты, на которых он присутствовал, сожжены, колдографии уничтожены, на его комнату поставили замок, а табличку с его именем сняли с двери. В доме больше ничего не напоминало о том, что раньше тут жил еще один человек. Кроме, разве что, давящей пустоты, которая в очередной раз висела в воздухе, после очередного побега Сириуса.

Весь коридор и столовую пришлось перестраивать. Сириус постарался на славу, подпортив планировку дома. Но домовики и волшебники, вызванные отцом, быстро управились с этой работой.

Регулус прекрасно помнил, в каком состоянии была мать после того, как Сириус впервые сбежал. Она с трудом напоминала живого человека. Она вмиг постарела, отказывалась от любых встреч и большую часть времени проводила взаперти в своей спальне. Но в последние несколько месяцев она словно ожила. Она вновь начала ходить на приемы, снова стала встречаться с тетей Друэллой и проводить время со своими обожаемыми племянницами. С особым трепетом она обсуждала его предстоящую помолвку, занималась ее планированием, и даже несколько раз намекала Регулусу, чтобы они не затягивали с наследниками после свадьбы.

Но Сириус вновь все испортил. Мать была совершенно разбита. Она держалась очень достойно, но ее пустота в глазах полностью выдавали все ее чувства.

Регулуса это злило. Злило, что мать так страдает из-за Сириуса, который этого совершенно не достоин. Который всю жизнь отравлял ей и всей своей семье, который не уважал их семейные традиции, который наплевательски относился к тем благам, что они удостоились при рождении. Сириус не уважал ни свой род, ни чистоту крови, он презирал их ценности и общался с отбросами общества, а мать все равно страдала, когда он бросил их в очередной раз.

Регулус понимал, что прошли всего сутки, что мать еще сама не оправилась, но он не выдержал, когда она поднялась из-за стола посреди ужина, закрыла рот рукой, сдерживая рыдания, и улетела в свою комнату. Регулус со злостью подумал, что сейчас она хотя бы ставит заглушающие чары, чтобы ее было не слышно.

— Просто невыносимо, — прошипел он, уставившись в свою тарелку, и не в силах больше выносить эту гнетущую атмосферу.

— О чем ты, Регулус? — равнодушно спросил отец, отправляя в рот кусок свинины. Он словно и не заметил, что его супруга находится на грани психического срыва.

Регулус перевел на него ненавистный взгляд. Он с трудом сейчас контролировал свои эмоции. И если на мать он злился за ее любовь к Сириусу, то отца он попросту не понимал. Орион Блэк никогда не принимал участия в их с Сириусом воспитании. Безусловно, он находил для них самых лучших преподавателей, которые занимались их обучением с малых лет. Он им предоставлял все, чтобы они могли развивать свои способности. Он никогда им ни в чем не отказывал и разрешал все, что только душа потребует. Но отец никогда с ними не разговаривал. Регулус не помнил и раза, чтобы они с отцом говорили о каких-нибудь пустяках. Отец мог сдержано выразить похвалу, обсудить с ним научную статью или политику, но Регулус никогда не знал, что у того на душе. А отцу было плевать, что на душе у него.

— Почему она так переживает из-за него? — прошипел он. — Сириус опять все испортил, а она!..

— Она не только из-за Сириуса переживает, — спокойно ответил отец, отложив вилку и нож, — но и за тебя волнуется.

— Ну, конечно, — выплюнул Регулус. За прошедшие сутки мать ему и слова не сказала. И Регулус прекрасно понимал, что его сорванная помолвка — последнее, что занимает мысли матери.

Отец скрепил руки в замок, внимательно посмотрев на Регулуса.

— Тебя что-то беспокоит?

Регулусу хотелось взорваться от этого вопроса. Хотелось выплеснуть все обиды, что копились столько лет. Только ему хотелось высказать все это матери, а не отцу, который отделается от него стандартными фразами и попросит не поднимать шум в доме.

— Беспокоит? — дрожащим от гнева голосом переспросил он. — Нет, отец, ты что, — он старался говорить с иронией, но вместо этого проскальзывала обида и злость, — как меня может беспокоить то, что Сириус у вас всегда на первом месте? Конечно, кого волнует, что он весь род предал, от семьи отказался!

У отца пролегла глубокая морщина между бровей.

— Вы всегда любили Сириуса! А я словно пустое место всегда был!

— Это не правда, Регулус, — отчетливо произнес он, прервав Регулуса на полуслове. — Мы всегда любили вас одинаково.

Регулус зло усмехнулся.

— Очень похоже на правду, — ядовито процедил он.

Отец устало протер лицо ладонью и выдержал долгую паузу.

— Я соглашусь… возможно, мы допустили некоторые… ошибки в вашем воспитании, — отец поднял на него нечитаемый взгляд, сильно нахмурившись.

— Допустили ошибки в воспитании? — Регулус зло рассмеялся, — как будто тебе было дело до нашего воспитания.

Регулус понимал, что переходит границу, что не имеет права в таком тоне говорить с отцом, но его нервы были напряжены до предела и требовали хоть какой-то разрядки. Он успел увидеть, как у отца в глазах мелькнуло недовольство. Но он никогда бы не стал кричать и повышать голос. Орион Блэк был на удивление спокойным и мирным человеком, разительно отличаясь от остальных членов многочисленного семейства.

— Ты прав, Регулус, — отец устало вздохнул и с жалостью посмотрел на него. — И ты не представляешь, как часто я себя корю за то, что проводил с вами так мало времени. И не могу отрицать, что в уходе Сириуса есть моя вина.

Регулус ничего не ответил, лишь продолжая смотреть на отца с гримасой обиды на лице, которую он никак не мог убрать.

— Мы с Вальбургой… вашей мамой, — отец замялся на мгновение, подбирая слова, — старались дать вам все, чтобы вы ни в чем не нуждались. Но ты сам видишь, к чему это привело в случае с твоим братом. И Вальбурга… твоя мама, она старалась воспитывать тебя строже. Боялась, что ты станешь… таким же бесконтрольным.

Отец усмехнулся каким-то своим мыслям, покачав головой и опустив взгляд.

— Она была против того, чтобы воспитывать вас согласно традициям, тем, по которым воспитывали нас. Но когда Сириус… — отец как-будто даже не мог произнести эти слова «предал семью», «бросил нас всех», банальное «ушел». — Вальбургу убивало это. И с тобой она…

Регулус видел, что отец не находит подходящих слов. Хотя он и сам уже понял, что мать была с ним холодна и старалась лишний раз не выказывать свою любовь, чтобы он, не дай Мерлин, не решил, что он центр вселенной, подобно Сириусу. Только вот осознание этого нисколько не облегчило его боль.

— Она очень любит тебя Регулус, и поверь, больше всего она боится, что и ты однажды уйдешь.

— Я никогда не предам семью, — резко ответил Регулус.

Отец ему мягко улыбнулся, слегка прищурив глаза и кивнув, словно и так это знает.

— Не вини ее, — тихо сказал он, — она всегда старалась дать лучшее и тебе, и Сириусу. Разными способами… но она вас обоих любила. И всегда будет любить, чтобы не случилось.

Регулус тяжело дышал, не сводя взгляда с отца, который будто постарел на глазах от этого разговора.

— Нас никто не учил быть хорошими родителями. Когда мы сами были детьми, нами занимались домовики и прислуга, — отец замолчал на мгновение. — Дети в семье Блэк всегда были одиноки… несмотря на поражающее количество братьев и сестер. Но в вашем случае Вальбурга старалась этого не допустить.

Отец встал из-за стола, подошел к буфету и достал бутылку огневиски. Он немного плеснул в стакан янтарной жидкости, едва закрыв его дно, и разом все выпил. Регулус слегка нахмурился — отец в последние дни слишком часто стал налегать на алкоголь.

Он вновь налил в стакан огневиски и остановился возле окна.

— Ты знаешь… Вальбурга мне приходится троюродной сестрой, — произнес отец, глядя в окно на бушующую метель, — она всегда называла меня «мой маленький братик», в юности мы с ней были очень дружны. А потом, когда я окончил школу, нам сказали, что мы должны пожениться.

Тяжело вздохнув, отец вновь осушил стакан.

— Я этого не хотел, — тихо сказал он, — хотя очень ее любил. Не как сестру, а… — он красноречиво поднял брови, продолжая смотреть за окно.

Регулус, так и не дождавшись продолжения, спросил:

— Если любил, почему не хотел?

— Вальбурга относилась ко мне, как к брату. Коим я и являлся, — отец повернулся к нему и снова сел за стол. — Я боялся, что она будет несчастлива со мной, боялся разрушить ее жизнь. Не хотел, чтобы она со мной как в клетке жила. Но она бы никогда не отказалась от этого брака. Вальбурга всегда исполняла волю родителей, для нее было честью выйти за наследника рода. Она с достоинством приняла эту новость и согласилась.

Отец тяжело вздохнул, бессмысленно крутя вилку в руке. А Регулус старался осмыслить сказанное. Он впервые слышал от отца подобное откровение. И он не знал таких подробностей семейной жизни родителей. Регулус поразился, что отец, влюбленный в мать, не хотел на ней жениться, только потому, что она его не любит. Он этого не понимал.

— Мы любили друг друга слишком разной любовью, чтобы построить настоящую семью. И долгие годы жили просто… как брат с сестрой, иначе не могли, — отец запнулся на мгновение и поднял взгляд на Регулуса. — Но роду нужны были наследники. Сириус родился только спустя двенадцать лет после свадьбы. А через год и ты.

Он долгим взглядом посмотрел на Регулуса. В глубине его глаз плескалось нечто, похожее на давно захороненную тоску.

— Вы стали всей жизнью для Вальбурги, — с нежностью произнес он, — никто из ее подруг и родственниц не занимался с детьми, все отдавали их на попечение домовиков, а она с вами сама нянчилась… все сама хотела делать. Ваши первые шаги, первые слова, первые выбросы магии… Вальбурга по каждому событию устраивала приемы, чтобы похвастаться. Вы росли сильными и красивыми. Были нашей настоящей гордостью.

Отец замолчал на мгновение, проглотив ком в горле.

— Вальбурга нашла счастье в вас, — добавил он, — а от меня окончательно отдалилась.

Регулус не знал, что на это ответить. Он всегда знал, что родители не были близки. Сколько он помнил, они жили в разных комнатах, на семейных ужинах практически не разговаривали, и были вместе только на приемах и балах. Но он не знал, что отец все это время любил ее и мучился от того, что якобы разрушил ее жизнь.

— Мы не знаем, в какой момент Сириус изменился, где мы ошиблись и что сделали не так, не знаем, когда потеряли его окончательно… — отец поджал губы, вновь не в силах произнести слова о предательстве старшего сына. — Твоя мама слишком боялась, что ты пойдешь по стопам брата, поэтому и вернулась к проверенным методам воспитания семьи Блэк, — отец горько усмехнулся, прикрыв глаза. — Но знай, что она всегда любила тебя и гордилась, — отец посмотрел на него пронзительным взглядом. — Ты — истинный Блэк! И я даже не знаю, хорошо это или плохо, — тихо добавил он.

Регулус в удивлении посмотрел на отца. Орион всегда выделялся из общего семейства, но подобное слышать от него все равно было поразительно. Глава рода попросту не имел права озвучивать подобные вещи.

— Мне не хватало силы характера, упорства и порой веры в свои принципы, — сказал отец, — у тебя же всего этого есть с достатком.

Отец сделал очередную долгую паузу, о чем-то размышляя и подбирая слова.

— Мы давно не надеялись на Сириуса, как ни печально, но такое случается, — отец в очередной раз не смог сказать слова о том, что Сириус предал их род. Но он тут же с уверенностью взглянул на Регулуса и произнес: — Зато мы знаем, что ты будешь достойным представителем и наследником нашей семьи.

Регулус всю жизнь мечтал услышать подобные слова, но сейчас не чувствовал ровным счетом ничего. Возможно, обида слишком крепко засела в его душе. А может быть, уже было слишком поздно и ему все это было не важно.

— Не позволяй детским обидам… не позволяй Сириусу, взять вверх над твоими эмоциями.

— Но он сорвал помолвку! — не выдержал Регулус, тут же одернув себя.

Отец в очередной раз тяжело вздохнул и покачал головой.

— Тебе нравилась эта девушка? — вдруг спросил он.

Регулус ничего не ответил, скривив губы и выразив весь ответ на лице.

— Вполне могу разделить твои чувства, — вполголоса сказал отец. — Пойми меня правильно, Регулус, но при таком раскладе ваш брак был обречен.

Регулус поднял на него полный непонимания взгляд.

— Брак можно считать удачным, только когда оба либо любят друг друга, либо уважают, но без всяких романтических чувств, — пояснил отец. — А когда один любит, а другой… Вы оба страдали бы. Она была бы заперта и ограничена договором, а ты бы не вынес ее мучений. Ваши жизни были бы разрушены и ты вряд ли смог бы с этим смириться.

Регулус был совершенно не согласен. Он верил, что чувство можно воспитать в себе. И он верил, что со временем София смогла бы полюбила его.

Он еще долго размышлял о разговоре с отцом. По большей части о том, что он обрек бы их с Софией на несчастную жизнь. Как бы Регулус не противился этому, в глубине души он понимал, что ничего хорошего бы из этого брака не вышло. И в конце концов, смог отчасти с отцом согласиться.

Ведь он прекрасно понимал, что ее непокорный характер невозможно взять под контроль. Что она сопротивлялась бы до победного, держась на одном лишь упрямстве. Что она сделала бы все, чтобы освободить себя, несмотря ни на какие жертвы.

Но именно это всегда так привлекало его в ней. И ему было невыносимо больно осознавать, что все его мечты так и останутся не осуществленными. Хотя слабая надежда все равно не желала покидать его душу и так быстро сдаваться.

Регулус знал, счастье было так близко, и если бы не Сириус, если бы не все его существование, у него были все шансы завоевать ее сердце.

И сколько бы он не пытался себя утешить, повторяя слова отца о том, что сорванная помолвка избавила его от возможных страданий, в сердце все равно оставалась огромная дыра, которую нечем было заполнить.

***

Успокоение не пришло ни на второй день, ни на третий. Регулус пытался занять себя учебой, рунами и изучением дневников дяди, но он и пяти минут не мог выдержать. В голову без конца лезли мысли. И если вначале это были мысли о Софии, унижении и оскорблении, которое она нанесла, о сердце, которое она разбила, о несбывшихся надеждах. То со временем в мыслях все чаще стал появляться Сириус и навязчивое желание отомстить и причинить ему боль.

Он не знал куда себя деть от раздирающих его мыслей и чувств.

Решение пришло само собой. Регулус знал, что способно отвлечь его от грустных мыслей. Он даже рассмеялся, поразившись собственной глупости. Он смотрел на широкий стенд, находящийся над его столом, сплющь заклеенный вырезками и статьями, и думал, как же он до такого докатился. У него всегда в жизни была цель. Он всегда стремился к знаниям, к успеху. Стремился стать лучшим, чтобы однажды присоединиться к Темному Лорду и приложить руку к изменениям в этом мире. А сейчас позволил себе так низко пасть, поддаться эмоциям и страдать о том, чего вообще никогда в жизни не желал.

Регулус поднялся со стула, ближе подходя к стенду и расправляя помявшиеся и порвавшиеся, в ходе его разгрома, вырезки, посвященные Темному Лорду. С тех пор, как Регулус узнал его настоящее имя, на стенде появилось и много статей о Томе Реддле. Регулус был взбудоражен и восхищен, откопав в библиотеке Хогвартса множество упоминаний о нем. О том, как он спас Хогвартс от чудовища, когда тот был на грани закрытия, о его многочисленных победах на международных конкурсах, о научных открытиях, которые он сделал, будучи студентом. Регулус никогда не сомневался, Темный Лорд всегда был лучшим. И Регулусу хотелось быть не хуже.

Он провел рукой по рисунку Черной Метки. Регулус мечтал получить ее с тех пор, как ею обзавелась Беллатриса. В семье был настоящий праздник, когда кузину приняли в ряды приближенных Темного Лорда. Семья ею гордилась.

Беллатриса не раз намекала ему, что как только Регулус созреет для получения Метки, она замолвит за него словечко перед Темным Лордом. Регулус рассчитывал получить Метку после своего семнадцатилетия, в июле. Он знал, что Темный Лорд не принимает в свои ряды несовершеннолетних, и даже студенты, кто уже достиг совершеннолетия, редко удостаивались такой чести. Но он решил попытать судьбу.

Регулус достал пергамент и написал всего три слова:

_«Беллатриса,_

_Я готов._

_Р.А.Б.»_

Поставив свою подпись, он запечатал пергамент сургучной печатью и вызвал Кикимера.

— Кикимер, передай это письмо миссис Лестрейндж.

— Да, мистер Регулус, — Кикимер кивнул и тут же исчез.

Регулус знал, кузина не заставит себя ждать. Он спешно сменил домашнюю мантию на классическую черную и спустился в гостиную, устроившись в кресле напротив камина.

Прошло не более пяти минут, когда в камине вспыхнуло зеленое пламя и внутри появилась стройная фигура. Регулус поднялся из кресла, чтобы поприветствовать кузину, но оборвался на полуслове. Из камина вышла не Беллатриса, а та, кого он меньше всего ожидал увидеть.

— Регулус! — воскликнула Нарцисса, в два шага пересекла расстояние между ними и заключила его в крепкие объятия. Он настолько опешил, что даже не смог обнять ее в ответ.

— Что ты тут делаешь?

Нарцисса наконец выпустила его из своих объятий и взволнованно заглянула ему в глаза.

— По счастливой случайности я оказалась у Беллы, когда явился Кикимер. И твое письмо я прочитала первая.

Регулус едва заметно усмехнулся. Нарцисса была доброй и нежной, но по хитрости она на милю обходила своих сестер. Вероятно, ей пришлось этому наловчиться, как самой младшей в семье.

— Регулус, что происходит? — Нарцисса усадила его в кресло и села напротив него на небольшой пуфик. — Я знаю о… сорванной помолвке. И мне так жаль…

— Знаешь? — Регулус вскинул на нее голову. О помолвке знали только родители и семья де Бланк, и Регулус утешал себя, что о его позоре хотя бы никто больше не узнает.

— Тетя Вальбурга была в такой печали, — Нарцисса поджала губы и сочувственно покачала головой. — Она приходила к нам, рассказывала, как все произошло.

Регулус сквозь зубы прошипел ругательства, не сдержавшись. Конечно, ему стоило предвидеть, что мать бросится искать утешения у своей подруги и племянниц. Тетя Друэлла была отличным носовым платком для их матери. А где Друэлла, там и ее дочери.

— Не злись на нее, — мягко сказала Нарцисса, беря его руку своими ладонями. — Тетя Вальбурга очень переживает за тебя. Как и мы все…

— У меня все в порядке, — грубо ответил Регулус, но тут же взял себя в руки. Нарцисса не заслуживала грубости. Он всегда с особенной любовью относился к кузине, которая единственная из всей их большой семьи, искренне переживала и поддерживала его. Он выдавил из себя улыбку, — извини.

— Все хорошо, — Нарцисса ласково улыбнулась. Ее глаза все равно выдавали волнение и она, не став больше тянуть, спросила дрожащим голосом: — О чем ты писал Белле? Регулус, прошу, скажи, что ты не собираешься принять Метку?

У него в горле пересохло, он тут же выдернул руку из ее ладоней, вцепившись в подлокотник кресла.

— Собираюсь, — холодно сказал он и прямо посмотрел ей в глаза. — Ты знаешь, я всегда этого хотел.

— Закончи хотя бы школу! — воскликнула она, с легким страхом и трепетом глядя в его глаза. — Регулус, еще слишком рано.

— Беллатриса говорила, что Темный Лорд сочтет за честь встретиться с наследником рода Блэк.

— Разумеется, но к чему такая спешка?

— Я не хочу больше ждать.

— Ты не представляешь, что тебе придется делать, — прошептала Нарцисса, наклонившись к нему непозволительно близко, так, что он даже уловил аромат ее парфюма. — Сейчас трудные времена, Регулус, а грядут еще более страшные. Не торопись, прошу.

— Я уже все решил, — резко сказал Регулус.

Нарцисса прикрыла глаза на мгновение, покачав головой, и снова сжала его пальцы.

— Скажи, Регулус, ты сможешь убить человека? — спросила она, посмотрев на него своими ясными, голубыми глазами. — Сможешь убить беззащитного и невинного человека, просто потому, что тебе отдали такой приказ? — она говорила громким шепотом и у Регулуса кровь в жилах стыла от этого. Или же от того, что светлая и прекрасная Нарцисса говорила об убийствах с ужасом в голосе. — Ты не сможешь, Регулус, потому что ты не такой.

— Может быть, я именно такой, — ровным тоном ответил Регулус.

— Нет, Регулус, — она вновь смягчила свой голос, с нежностью посмотрев на него, — ты добрый. И гораздо лучше всех кого я знаю. И ты не сможешь убить невиновного, не покалечив свою душу.

— Это война, тут убьют либо тебя, либо ты убьешь, — сказал Регулус, поднимаясь с кресла, не в силах выносить взгляд Нарциссы, чувствуя, как от него начинают зарождаться сомнения.

На самом деле он до последнего сомневался, что ему придется участвовать в операциях и уж тем более кого-то убивать. Он знал, что у Темного Лорда есть несколько групп. И основные группы занимались вербовкой, нападениями и разработками. Группами, которые занимались вербовкой, руководили Гринграсс, старший брат Элизабет, и Мальсибер — отец Генри. Теми группами, что занимались нападениями на маглов и маглорожденных, руководили Люциус Малфой и братья Лестрейндж.

Группами, которые занимались различными разработками, Регулус предполагал, руководил сам Темный Лорд. Он знал, что у него пара десятков ученых, которые углубленно изучают все области магии, начиная от рун и нумерологии и заканчивая прорицаниями и астрономией. И он надеялся попасть в их ряды.

Но не так давно он узнал, что хоть у каждого и есть своя роль, когда начнется настоящая война, отсидеться не удастся никому. Темный Лорд уверенно набирал союзников, его армия включала в себя не только волшебников, но и оборотней, великанов, дементоров и прочую нечисть. Он набирал мощь, но и противник был не слаб, и именно поэтому сражаться придется каждому. Регулус, с тяжестью в душе, принял это. Конечно, он не питал к убийствам такого сладкого восторга, как, например, Беллатриса, и предпочел бы обойтись без этого, но если вдруг понадобится это сделать, он знал, его рука не дрогнет.

— Регулус, ты же знаешь, что можешь поддерживать Темного Лорда, — Нарцисса тоже поднялась, идя за ним по пятам, — но при этом не обязательно принимать Метку.

— Я хочу быть причастен к этому, — отрезал он, разворачиваясь на нее. — Ты сама сказала, грядет нечто страшное. Но я считаю, грядет нечто великое. Большие изменения, которые, наконец-то, предоставят нам те права и власть, которую мы заслуживаем. Изменения, которые наведут порядок в стране. И я хочу быть частью этого, понимаешь, Нарцисса?

Она смотрела на него во все глаза, плотно сжав губы.

— Я знаю, что я могу принести пользу, — добавил он.

Нарцисса уже вновь хотела что-то сказать, но в камине вспыхнуло зеленое пламя, из которого уверенной и резкой походкой вышла Беллатриса.

— Ох, Цисси, — она прищурила свои черные глаза, плотоядно посмотрев на сестру, — ты знаешь, что нельзя читать чужую почту?

Нарцисса отвернулась от нее и закатила глаза, пока сестра не видит.

— Малыш-Регулус, — Беллатриса посмотрела на кузена, которого всего передернуло от ее обращения. Она прекрасно знала, что он не любит подобное обращение, поэтому только им и пользовалась, — я рада, что ты мне написал.

Беллатриса скривила губы в ядовитой ухмылке, маниакальным взглядом оглядев Регулуса с головы до ног. Она двинулась ему навстречу с хищной грацией, словно опасный зверь.

— Эта твоя француженка просто дура, — сказала она с необъяснимым восторгом в голосе, — добровольно отказаться от такого трофея.

Регулус с трудом удержался, чтобы не наслать на нее какое-нибудь проклятье. Беллатриса ни за что не упустит случая позлорадствовать и опустить не только Софию, но и его самого.

— Я позвал тебя не сплетничать, Беллатриса, а обсудить кое-что важное…

— О, успеем, малыш-Регулус, — прошипела Беллатриса, медленно подходя к нему все ближе, и не спуская с него горящего взгляда. — Хочешь… хочешь я найду ее и запытаю до смерти?

У Регулуса по спине пробежали мурашки, сковав ужасом. Он знал, Беллатриса говорит вполне серьезно. Беллатриса обладала выдающимися магическими способностями, и при полном отсутствии совести, это делало ее очень опасной. А блэковская кровь, склонность к садизму и беспощадность, делали ее по-настоящему безумной.

— Никто не имеет права позорить наследника рода, — ядовито шипела она, кривя губы в усмешке, и глядя на него с ненормальным весельем в глазах, — девчонку нужно проучить.

— Не надо, Беллатриса, — ледяным тоном произнес Регулус, развернувшись к ней всем телом и в упор посмотрев ей в глаза. Раньше он всегда боялся ее, когда еще не мог дать ей сдачи. Сейчас же их силы были практически равны. Но ее угрозы в сторону Софии вселяли в него страх. Он слишком хорошо знал свою кузину, чтобы думать, что это пустые угрозы. — Только вздумай тронуть ее, Беллатриса, и ты пожалеешь.

Беллатриса, на миг округлив глаза, расхохоталась. Громко и пронзительно.

— Малыш-Регулус, — сказала она приторным голосом, — неужто ты влюбился в эту француженку? — она схватилась за его руку, состроив жалобный взгляд, сквозь который все равно веяло безумием, — прошу, малыш-Регулус, можно мне с ней поиграть? Обещаю, убивать не буду! — прошептала она. — Только помучаю немножко.

Регулуса парализовывал ее шепот, пробирающий до самых костей. Любовь кузины к жестокости и пыткам была всем известна. На свое тринадцатилетие она упросила его родителей самостоятельно обезглавить домовика, чтобы торжественно повесить его голову на парадную лестницу. Регулусу в тот момент было всего три, но это зрелище он запомнил до конца своих дней. И мысль, что она может сделать подобное и с Софией, приобретала все более четкие очертания.

— Прекрати, Белла! — воскликнула Нарцисса, с осуждением посмотрев на сестру.

— Ах, — Беллатриса отцепилась от его руки, скривив лицо, — скучные вы.

Она прошла до кресла, упав в него и закинув ногу на ногу. Беллатриса резким движением запустила руку во внутренний карман мантии, и Регулус, не удержавшись, дернулся, решив, что она сейчас достанет волшебную палочку, но сестра достала красивый серебряный портсигар и мундштук. Заметив, как Регулус дернулся, она усмехнулся.

— Не бойся, малыш-Регулус, тебя проклинать я не собираюсь, — сказала она, оглядев его очередным маниакальным взглядом, — ты еще нам пригодишься.

— Ох, Белла, ты опять собралась портить воздух? — поморщилась Нарцисса, наблюдая за тем, как сестра вставляет тонкую папироску в резной мундштук и прикуривает от палочки.

— Ох, Цисси, ты опять собралась портить всем удовольствие? — тонким, неприятным голоском передразнила ее Беллатриса.

Регулус отвернулся к окну, закатив глаза. Беллатриса и Нарцисса были молодые, замужние женщины, но ни одна встреча не обходилась без детских перепалок. Особенно, если поблизости отсутствовали их родители или мужья.

Беллатриса сделала первую затяжку и вновь оглядела Регулуса. Ее взгляды ужасно нервировали его и заставляли постоянно быть в напряжении.

— Я готова тебя выслушать, малыш-Регулус, — сладким голосом пропела Беллатриса, не сводя с него взгляда.

Регулус прошел до нее и сел в соседнее кресло, стараясь не зацикливаться на ее пристальном внимании.

— Я хочу принять Метку, — прямо заявил он.

Беллатриса прищурилась, хищно на него поглядев, и не спеша затянулась, тонкой струйкой выдыхая дым. Она положила мундштук на пепельницу и, резко встав, села возле Регулуса на пуфик, придвигаясь к нему слишком близко.

— Темный Лорд будет счастлив заполучить тебя, — взбудоражено прошептала она. — Я уверена, он удостоит тебя Метки, Регулус.

Она придвинулась к нему еще ближе, не моргая глядя в глаза.

— Еще никто не получал Метку в таком возрасте, — ее голос дрожал от возбуждения, — ты будешь первым. Обычно Темный Лорд ждет окончания школы или хотя бы совершеннолетия, но для тебя он сделает исключение. Ты — наследник самого великого рода, — у Беллатрисы окончательно дрогнул голос, она облизала пересохшие губы и пробежала взглядом по его лицу, — Темный Лорд ни за что тебя не упустит.

Регулус не мог не отметить, что слышать такие слова было весьма приятно. Им с детства внушали, что они особенные. Мать не уставала напоминать, что быть Блэком, все равно, что быть королем. Но в интерпретации сумасшедшей Беллатрисы это звучало поистине великолепно. Всегда приятно быть особенным и тем самым «исключением из правил».

— Твои родители будут тобой гордиться, Регулус, — Беллатриса хоть и говорила шепотом, но ее было отчетливо слышно. — Это большая честь.

— Регулус, — вмешалась Нарцисса, — не забывай, что тебе придется делать, как только ты примешь Метку. И подумай, хочешь ли ты стать таким человеком.

— Заткнись, Нарцисса, — Беллатриса тут же выпрямилась, бросив на сестру горящий взгляд и повысив голос. — Ты слабачка и трусиха, которая предпочитает отсиживаться дома в окружении домовиков. Иди, завари себе чай, и полюбуйся на свой маникюр, а нам не мешай, — бросила она ей и снова повернулась к Регулусу.

Нарцисса прошептала что-то, ужасающе похожее на «дура». Она подошла к ним и воскликнула:

— Регулус еще даже школу не закончил! Неужели нельзя подождать?

Регулус видел, как глаза Беллатрисы заполняются яростью, она не терпела никаких возражений. Он мог лишь позавидовать бесстрашию Нарциссы, которая жила столько лет бок о бок с Беллатрисой и все равно имела смелость ей перечить.

— Регулус не дурак! — прошипела Беллатриса, поднимаясь на ноги. — Он вполне осознает, на какой риск идет. Думаю, он понимает, что мы там не рисованием будет заниматься.

— Уж лучше бы вы рисованием занимались, — заметила Нарцисса. У Беллатрисы, казалось, волосы дыбом встали. Она сразу выхватила палочку, с кончика которой посыпались искры.

— Не ссорьтесь, хватит, — Регулус тоже поднялся, переведя взгляд с Беллатрисы на Нарциссу, — я знаю, что это большая ответственность, Нарцисса, и я правда тронут твоим беспокойством, но я для себя уже давно все решил.

— Если ты примешь Метку, ты никогда не сможешь от нее избавиться, — произнесла Нарцисса, глядя на Регулуса и не обращая внимания на сестру, — это клеймо на всю жизнь, Регулус.

— Следи за языком, — прошипела Беллатриса в лицо сестре, подойдя к ней вплотную, — у всех стен есть уши. Хочешь, чтобы тебя предательницей сочли?

Нарцисса поджала губы, понимая, что бросаться подобными заявлениями и правда не следует. Беллатриса развернулась к Регулусу.

— Метка — это дар! — громко заявила она и задрала рукав мантии на левой руке. Там, на внутренней стороне предплечья, была Черная Метка. Регулус с волнением взял руку Беллатрисы, разглядывая ее. Он впервые видел Метку так близко. Черный череп и выползающая из его рта змея ярко выделялись на белой коже. — Дар, который приблизит тебя к величию, к Темному Лорду. Дар, который будет говорить, что ты особенный! Который будет внушать страх грязнокровкам и вызывать уважение у волшебников.

Она одернула рукав, свысока посмотрев на него.

— Ты сделал абсолютно правильное решение, Регулус, — важно заявила она. У Беллатрисы в глазах вновь вспыхнул ненормальный огонь, а голос понизился до громкого шепота. — Когда Темный Лорд придет к власти, ты должен быть рядом с ним. Блэки должны быть в первых рядах, когда будет вершиться судьба нового мира. И ты, как наследник рода, должен принимать во всем этом участие.

У Регулуса дыхание перехватывало от слов Беллатрисы. Но на этот раз не от страха, а от волнующего и приятного предвкушения. Беллатриса, видя его реакцию, растянула губы в довольной усмешке.

— Я в тебе никогда не сомневалась, малыш-Регулус, — сказала она уже нормальным голосом. — Ты достойный представитель своей семьи и всего рода. И я уверена, ты нас не подведешь.

Беллатриса сделала небольшую паузу, скривив губы.

— В отличие от… Сириуса, — с отвращением выплюнула она, — отребье и предатель. Он никогда не был достоин носить фамилию Блэк. Я была поражена, что его не выжгли с гобелена после того, как он сел за стол грязнокровок и предателей, — Беллатриса скривилась, словно ей сделали больно одним лишь упоминанием львиного факультета, но глаза тут же затянула пелена безумия. — Но скоро мы с ним встретимся. И он эту встречу не переживет, я тебе гарантирую, — прошипела она, не сводя восторженного взгляда с Регулуса. Видя его замешательство, она вдруг замерла, словно озаренная какой-то догадкой. — Или это хочешь сделать ты, малыш-Регулус?

— Не неси чепуху, Белла, — строго сказала Нарцисса, но никто не обратил на нее внимания.

— Признайся, малыш-Регулус, — вкрадчиво произнесла Беллатриса, не спуская с него глаз, — ты хочешь, чтобы Сириус страдал, — утвердительно произнесла она. Она громко вздохнула, от пришедшей идеи в голову. — Придумала! Я согласна отдать тебе твоего братца на растерзание, если ты разрешишь мне поиграться с его девчонкой.

У Регулуса вновь пробежал холод по позвоночнику. Любое упоминание Софии из уст Беллатрисы селило в нем страх и ужас. Он понимал, что кузине не нужно никакое разрешение, и если вдруг она встретит Софию, она как минимум нашлет на какое-нибудь темное родовое проклятье.

— Тетя Вальбурга сказала, что она довольно красива, — Беллатриса издала смешок, — а ты знаешь, как я люблю маленьких, симпатичных девчонок. Перекроим ей личико или…

— Я сам с ней разберусь, Беллатриса, — холодно произнес Регулус, — забирай себе Сириуса.

Беллатриса растянула губы в широкой улыбке, явно обрадованная таким раскладом.

Регулус знал, кузину не проймут никакие угрозы. А такая альтернатива, кажется, ей пришлась вполне по душе. Регулус не мог позволить, чтобы у нее даже мысли были о том, чтобы расправиться с Софией. И отдать ей Сириуса «на растерзание» оказалось неплохим вариантом. Еще и потому, что Регулус, как и заметила Беллатриса, хотел заставить его страдать. А с этим никто не справится так хорошо, как их безумная кузина.

Неожиданно дверь в гостиную распахнулась и на пороге появилась миссис Блэк. У нее все еще были покрасневшие глаза от слез, но в целом она выглядела не так и плохо.

— Беллатриса, Нарцисса! — воскликнула она, приложив руку к груди. — Я не поверила, когда услышала ваши голоса! Как здорово, что вы заглянули к нам!

— Здравствуйте, тетя Вальбурга! — Нарцисса сразу просияла улыбкой, стоило ей увидеть любимую тетушку.

— Тетя Вальбурга, — Беллатриса тут же метнулась к ней, сжав ее ладонь своими руками, — как ваше самочувствие?

Мать сразу расцвела, когда ее окружили любимые племянницы.

— Ох, уже лучше, спасибо, Белла, — она жалостливо покачала головой и бросила взгляд на Регулуса, — я рада, что вы пришли поддержать Регулуса, нам всем сейчас нелегко…

Регулус сжал губы, сдержав все грубости, которые просились наружу. Он был бы всем весьма благодарен, если бы его не жалели и не напоминали о произошедшем.

— Дорогие, может быть, чаю? — поинтересовалась миссис Блэк, с надеждой взглянув на племянниц. Она, очевидно, очень нуждалась в компании. — Сейчас же попросим домовиков приготовить.

— Не нужно, тетя Вальбурга, — Нарцисса мягко улыбнулась, — нам с Беллой уже пора возвращаться, — она показала на часы, стрелка которых уже приближалась к девяти вечера.

— Да-да, разумеется, — разочарованно протянула она, — вас, наверное, мужья дома ждут, а тут я — старая тетка, со своим чаем…

— Ох, тетя Вальбурга, — Беллатриса закатила глаза, усмехнувшись, — не говорите глупостей.

— И мы вновь скоро увидимся, — улыбнулась Нарцисса. — Я надеюсь, вы порадуете нас своим присутствием у старших Малфоев на приеме?

— Возможно, я найду в себе силы прийти, — миссис Блэк сдержанно улыбнулась.

— Обязательно приходите, — Беллатриса состроила высокомерное лицо и, наклонившись к миссис Блэк, отчетливо прошептала: — Малфои купили стаю павлинов, не хотите же вы пропустить такое представление?

Нарцисса обиженно надула губы, уловив явное ехидство в голосе сестры. А миссис Блэк негромко рассмеялась.

— Да, Абраксас всегда отличался экстравагантностью.

Миссис Блэк пустилась в рассказ о причудах старшего Малфоя, с которым она вместе училась, и его любви покрасоваться. Беллатриса все это снабжала язвительными комментариями, а Нарцисса для порядка обижалась — все-таки, Абраксас Малфой приходится ей свекром. Регулус только с удивлением наблюдал, как мать оживает в компании Нарциссы и Беллатрисы. Последняя хоть и являлась настоящим исчадием ада, а все равно была любимицей у их матери.

Когда Беллатриса и Нарцисса собрались домой, миссис Блэк вмиг погрустнела, но виду старалась не подавать.

Нарцисса приобняла на прощанье тетушку, выразив надежду встретиться с ней на приеме, и подошла к Регулусу. Она обняла его и, пока не слышит старшая сестра, прошептала ему на ухо:

— Обдумай все еще раз, Регулус, прошу тебя. Не забывай, что обратного пути не будет.

— Спасибо тебе, Нарцисса, но решение уже принятно, — с нежностью в голосе произнес Регулус. Ему была приятна такая забота кузины.

Она тяжело вздохнула и отступила от него.

— Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь, — сказала она напоследок. Нарцисса еще раз со всеми попрощалась и взяла летучий порох.

Регулус проследил взглядом, как она скрылась в зеленом пламени и перевел взгляд на Беллатрису, столкнувшись с ее черными, бездонными глазами.

— Я сегодня же отправлюсь к Темному Лорду, — восторженно произнесла Беллатриса. — У нас… много работы на ближайшие дни, но, я думаю, он найдет для тебя время.

Регулус ей кивнул. Она подошла к камину и повернулась.

— Жди от меня сову, малыш-Регулус, — она кинула ему одну из своих жутких ухмылок и, бросив летучий порох в камин, исчезла в зеленом пламени.

В чувство его привел тяжелый вздох матери за спиной.

— Когда девочки к нам приходят, дом словно оживает, — печально сказала она, глядя на потухший камин. Она перевела на Регулуса глаза, опять наполненные слезами.

Регулус надеялся, что мать не начнет вновь лить слезы. Он сам только начал чувствовать себя лучше. Хотя и не мог не согласиться с ней, Нарцисса и Беллатриса действительно оживили и скрасили этот вечер, наполнив дом разговорами и живой энергией.

Он пожелал матери спокойной ночи и направился на выход из гостиной. Он уже выходил, когда услышал голос матери за спиной.

— Прости меня, Регулус.

Он замер на мгновение, вполоборота повернув голову. Мать стояла к нему спиной, опустив плечи и голову. Он не знал, что ее сподвигло это сказать и за что она просит прощения. Регулус сомневался, что отец ей рассказал об их разговоре. Но как бы там ни было, сейчас его это совершенно не трогало.

Он ничего не ответил, и тихо закрыл за собой дверь.

***

Регулус вновь лежал на своей постели. Только в этот раз душа была переполнена сладким предвкушением грядущих изменений в его жизни.

Он легко взмахнул палочкой, направив ее на потолок, переместив на нем звезды. Регулус еще в прошлом году зачаровал свой потолок наподобие Большого зала. Только его потолок не транслировал небо, как в школе, а всегда показывал ночное небо с расположенным на нем созвездием Льва и его альфой — Регулом — Сердцем Льва и просто одной из самых ярчайщих звезд на небе.

Созерцание своего созвездия всегда вселяло в него уверенность. Он глядел на водоворот звезд, убеждаясь, что все делает правильно. Он знал, он создан для чего-то великого и значимого. И скоро у него будет шанс проявить себя.

Он задумался о словах Нарциссы, о том, что пути назад не будет. Это было действительно так. Когда ты принимаешь Метку, ты соглашаешься на службу Темному Лорду до конца своих дней. Бывших Пожирателей Смерти не бывает. Регулус всегда это знал и не боялся этого. Более того, он этого хотел.

И при всей своей любви к Нарциссе он надеялся, что она больше не придет. Он не хотел, чтобы она вновь начала его отговаривать.

Сейчас он был полон решительности, надежд и предвкушения. И самое главное, гнетущие мысли о Софии отошли на задний план. Он сейчас только и мог думать как о том, как его встретит Темный Лорд, что он ему скажет, удостоит ли Метки, и какую роль для него отведет. Внутри все дрожало от волнения. Он много лет мечтал присоединиться к Темному Лорду, и сейчас его мечта была так близко.

Поздней ночью прилетела сова. Регулус, у которого сна не было ни в одном глазу, сразу подорвался к окну, впуская птицу внутрь. Письмо было от Беллатрисы.

Сердце Регулуса не билось, сам он не дышал, пока читал строчки о том, что встреча кузины с Темным Лордом прошла как никогда удачно. В груди у него что-то затрепетало то ли от страха, то ли от волнения, заметив внизу письма дату его аудиенции с Темным Лордом.


	82. Дарем

_**Северус Снейп** _

По приезду домой, Северус первым делом обыскал каждый дюйм на наличие посторонних предметов, которые могли бы влиять на здоровье матери. Он обследовал дом и вручную, и с помощью множества чар, но все тщетно.

Как сообщила ему мама, она сразу после его письма сняла с себя все украшения, из которых был один лишь старинный кулон. Но на ее здоровье это никак не повлияло, напротив, по мнению Эйлин, ей стало только хуже.

У Северуса сердце от жалости сжималось, глядя на ее изможденный вид. И без того худая Эйлин истощала, кожа приобрела серый оттенок, щеки ввалились внутрь, обтянув острые скулы. Черные волосы заметно поредели и окрасились сединой. Магические силы практически полностью покинули ее.

Северус не знал, что делать дальше. Он был уверен, что на здоровье матери влияет некий предмет, «амулет», как предположил Регулус. Это бы все объясняло. Но дом был совершенно чист.

Еще одна неясность заключалась в том, что если этот предмет Эйлин не носила на себе, значит, он был где-то в доме, а значит, должен влиять и на Северуса тоже. Уж если Эйлин — чистокровная волшебница, не может сопротивляться его чарам, то Северус — полукровка, не должен был протянуть и пару недель, опять же, по предположениям Регулуса. Конечно, была вероятность, что младший брат Сириуса ошибается, но Северус был уверен в его правоте. Был уверен, что Регулус не стал бы делиться своим мнением, если бы у него были хоть какие-то сомнения. И интуиция ему отчетливо подсказывала, что тот прав. Но обыски дома не давали никаких результатов и ставили его в тупик.

Единственной подозрительной вещью, найденной в шкатулке матери, был кулон с черным опалом, который ярко отливал сине-зелеными оттенками. Вещь явно была очень дорогой и старинной. Не обнаружив на нем никаких знаков отличия, он решил, что кулон принадлежит роду Принц. На всякий случай, Северус просканировал его на различные чары. На проклятья и угрозы он был чист, но на нем, к удивлению Северуса, стояли защитные и оберегающие чары, и он только убедился, что кулон принадлежит старинному роду.

Северус в задумчивости повертел его в руках, думая о том, что на этот кулон можно было бы купить неплохой дом, и для чего мать его хранит.

— Северус?

Он вздрогнул и резко развернулся, заметив в проходе маму, слабо опирающуюся на дверной косяк.

— Мама, — он тут же подскочил к ней, помогая опереться на себя, — для чего встала? Тебе же плохо, — с легкой укоризной, произнес он.

Северус заметил, что она смотрит на шкатулку.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросила она, подходя к креслу и садясь в него.

— Ищу… подозрительные вещи.

— И как успехи?

— Пока что, никак, — Северус бросил очередной подозрительный взгляд на шкатулку, и, решившись, вновь поднял оттуда кулон с опалом. — Откуда это?

У Эйлин в глазах промелькнул испуг, она подняла побледневшее лицо на сына и произнесла:

— Это подарок. От одного друга.

— И давно он у тебя? — спросил он, думая о том, что если этот кулон появился у нее год назад, то надежнее его попросту выкинуть.

— Давно. Уже почти лет двадцать, — произнесла она, не сводя с него взволнованного взгляда.

Северус нахмурился. Если это была не семейная ценность, а всего лишь подарок от друга, он не понимал, почему было не продать этот кулон и жить безбедно лет десять. Немало удивило его и то, что у матери были друзья. Он знал, что в молодости она общалась со всеми будущими Пожирателями, но все те же «лет двадцать» она ни с кем не поддерживала никакие контакты. Незадолго до его рождения, родители Эйлин разорились, ее род стал неуважаемым, и соответственно вся слизеринская «элита» тут же разорвала с ней все связи. Но тут еще и повлиял ее брак с маглом и рождение от него ребенка.

Он посмотрел на мать, которая завороженно глядела на кулон и не смела к нему прикоснуться. Северус поборол в себе желание предложить ей продать этот кулон. Судя по взгляду Эйлин, он был ей очень дорог.

— На нем стоят защитные чары, — подумав, произнес Северус, внимательно глядя на мать. — Так что, возможно, он и правда немного защищал от… болезни.

— Я могу его надеть? — спросила она с надеждой.

— Можешь, — Северус протянул ей кулон, наблюдая, с каким трепетом она его берет в руки и надевает на себя. — От кого он?

— Ты его не знаешь, — ответила она, не поднимая на него взгляд и все еще сжимая в ладони черный опал.

Впрочем, Северусу это было не так и важно. Куда больше его волновал другой вопрос, который не давал ему покоя уже несколько недель, и который он не решался узнавать через письма. Посмотрев на ослабевшую мать, он вначале не хотел допытываться и мучить ее вопросами, но узнать правду было для него важнее.

Он достал из кармана письмо, которое мать ему писала месяц назад, с просьбой явиться в лабораторию, где его ждал Мальсибер.

— Помнишь это письмо? — спросил он, внимательно следя за ее реакцией.

Кожа Эйлин из серого превратились в мертвенно-белый цвет.

— Как они заставили тебя написать его? Они проникли в дом?

Эйлин ничего не отвечала.

— Они тебя пытали? — напирал Северус. — Угрожали? Или шантажировали?

Северус вспомнил еще об одном письме, которое он, правда, уничтожил, едва прочитал его.

— А письмо по поводу «пяти дней»? — Северус не сводил с нее пристального взгляда, подавляя желание проникнуть в ее сознание. Мать сейчас слаба и, вероятно, не смогла бы сопротивляться легилименции, но это могло только навредить. — Что они сделали? Как они смогли тебя заставить?

Эйлин быстро взяла себя в руки, ни одной эмоции не выказывала, прямо смотря на сына. Не выдержав ее молчания, он сделал попытку проникнуть в ее сознание, тут же наткнувшись на щит.

Северус едва заметно усмехнулся:

— Рад, что способности к окклюменции никуда не исчезли. Но лучше тебе все равно ответить на вопросы.

— Они не оставили мне выхода, Северус, — спокойно произнесла она.

— Кто, они?

— Пожиратели Смерти, — мать подняла на него мрачный взгляд.

— Кто именно? — не вытерпел Северус.

— Какая разница? — слабо усмехнулась Эйлин. — Мы против них совершенно бессильны.

Северус не мог не согласиться. Он прекрасно понимал, что если Пожирателям что-то нужно, они это получат. Но ему все равно необходима была правда.

— Как они тебя заставили? — в очередной раз спросил он.

— Это не имеет значения, — ответила она, отворачиваясь.

Северус с трудом удержался, чтобы не выругаться.

— Они пообещали, что оставят нас в покое, когда ты им приготовишь зелье, — сказала она, не глядя на него.

— И ты им поверила?! — возмутился Северус. — Ты же сама говорила, что они никогда не оставят нас, стоит один раз согласиться на сделку!

Эйлин долго молчала, чем выводила Северуса все больше и больше.

— Может быть… — неуверенно произнесла она, по-прежнему глядя в сторону, — может быть, это не так и плохо… работать с ними.

Северус молча таращился на мать, не веря в услышанное.

— Скоро начнется война, Северус, — спокойно сказала она, — и у них ты будешь под защитой.

— Что они тебе наплели? — прошипел Северус, с трудом беря под контроль свои эмоции.

— Рассуди сам, Северус, — она наконец-то посмотрела на него, — война не будет длиться вечно. Темный Лорд быстро придет к власти. И где ты хочешь оказаться? На стороне победителей или проигравших?

— Что они с тобой сделали? — Северус во все глаза смотрел на мать. — Еще летом ты говорила ни за что не принимать их условия.

— Условия изменились, — Эйлин равнодушно пожала плечами. — И приходится подстраиваться под эти изменения.

— Подстраиваться под изменения? — усмехнулся Северус, и добавил с отвращением: — Слова истинного слизеринца.

Мать скривила губы в болезненной улыбке, посмотрев на него.

— Ты, видимо, забыл, как сам в детстве мечтал им стать.

— Условия изменились, — скривился Северус подобно ей. Он никогда не рассказывал матери, что на первых курсах нередко подвергался травле со стороны слизеринцев из-за своего статуса крови. Да и не собирался рассказывать.

— Я понимаю, Северус, тебе трудно принять подобное. Но сейчас необходимо рассуждать здраво, — Эйлин не сводила с него острого, внимательного взгляда. — Я не предлагаю тебе принять Черную Метку, я всего лишь предлагаю сотрудничать с ними. Это большая удача, что ты можешь быть им полезен. Потому что взамен они смогут дать защиту, которую не способен предоставить ваш Директор.

Конечно, Северус не мог винить мать, что она соблазнилась россказням Пожирателей о безопасности и лучшей жизни, он и сам чуть было не поддался им. Да и как бы там ни было, она бывшая слизеринка, что отлично ее характеризует. И то, что в молодости она водила дружбу исключительно с чистокровными, тоже не добавляет ей плюсов.

— Ты должен понимать, что большинство тех, кто будет сопротивляться, погибнут, — продолжала Эйлин. — А те, кто выживут, будут обречены на тяжелую и несчастную жизнь. Я бы не хотела этого для тебя… с твоими талантами ты можешь добиться успеха.

— Добиться успеха среди Пожирателей и убийц? — усмехнулся Северус.

— Не все, кто поддерживает Темного Лорда, Пожиратели Смерти и убийцы, — довольно резко сказала она, окинув его холодным, суровым взглядом. — В его окружении были и всегда будут достойные люди.

Северус на нее хмуро посмотрел, встречаясь взглядом с ее горящими, черными глазами. Она тяжело вздохнула и недовольно произнесла:

— Директор промывает вам мозги, пытается убедить, что все, кто не за вас, те против вас. Только это не так, — она устало покачала головой и добавила: — Помяни мое слово, Северус, как только Темный Лорд объявит войну, Директор первый вас погонит на бойню.

Северус даже против ничего не мог сказать, молча соглашаясь с матерью. Как бы он не презирал Волан-де-Морта, сражаться на стороне Дамблдора у него не было никакого желания.

— Волан-де-Морт собирается объявлять войну? — спросил у нее Северус.

Эйлин на мгновение опустила глаза, пожав плечами.

— Разумеется, — ответила она, усмехнувшись, — и ждать осталось недолго.

— Откуда ты это знаешь? — прищурившись, спросил Северус, не отрывая взгляда от матери.

— У меня остались кое-какие связи, — туманно ответила она.

— Связи? — прошипел Северус, приближаясь к ней. — Они тебя травят, а ты связи с ними поддерживаешь?!

У Северуса вдруг промелькнула мысль о том, чего он всегда очень боялся, что мать и правда сотрудничает с Пожирателями. Он думал об этом и сам, и Белби ему не раз на это намекала, но он всегда отказывался в это верить. Он был уверен, мать так ни за что не поступит ни с собой, ни с ним.

— Да, — вздохнула она. — Их методы не всегда гуманные, но согласись, весьма действенные. И как я уже сказала, — ее голос вновь стал резким и недовольным, — не все союзники Темного Лорда — плохие.

Северус, так и не удержавшись, выругался сквозь зубы, отворачиваясь к окну и размышляя. Вполне очевидно, что Эйлин кто-то информировал, но почему тогда этот «кто-то» не мог прекратить ее мучения.

— Ты знаешь, кто тебя травит и чем? — спросил он, поворачиваясь к ней. — И как это прекратить?

Эйлин долго всматривалась в его глаза. Северус ставил всевозможные барьеры в своей голове, хотя и понимал, что мать легко их может пробить. Окклюменции она его учила и прекрасно знала все его защитные методы.

— Тебе еще учиться и учиться, Северус, — с легкой насмешкой сказала она. — А уж если тебе придется контактировать с Пожирателями Смерти, тебе необходимо лучше защищать свои мысли.

— Отвечай на вопрос, — недовольно произнес Северус, про себя подумав, что ему действительно следует почаще тренироваться в защите сознания. Эйлин действовала невероятно чисто, он даже не заметил ее присутствия в своей голове. Ему о таком мастерстве только мечтать.

Эйлин устало откинулась на спинку кресла, одной рукой все еще крутя в пальцах кулон с опалом.

— Нет, не знаю, — ответила она, посмотрев на него. — Не думаешь же ты, что я бы добровольно страдать стала? Если бы имелся хоть один шанс вылечиться, я бы им воспользовалась.

Ее слова немного успокоили Северуса. Он и сам надеялся, что она не стала бы принимать яд добровольно, ее слова это подтверждали, и его чуткая интуиция молчала, не выдавая никаких тревожных сигналов. И все равно, волнение не желало покидать душу.

— Тебе лучше вернуться в постель, — сказал Северус, посмотрев на мать, которая опять стало необычайно бледной.

Она молча кивнула, прикрыв глаза. У нее мелко задрожали руки, и она тут же схватилась ими за кулон, как за спасение.

— Часто у тебя приступы? — с беспокойством спросил он, помогая ей подняться. У нее начали закатываться глаза, в предобморочном состоянии, и совершенно не держали ноги.

Эйлин в ответ лишь помотала головой, не в силах говорить.

Северус отвел ее в комнату, уложил на кровать, и дал очередную порцию лечебной настойки, которая единственная была способна поддерживать жизнь в Эйлин.

Смотря на страдания матери, на ее бледно-серое лицо, безжизненный взгляд, он понимал, что способ все это прекратить есть — надо лишь приготовить зелье для Пожирателей. Эйлин тоже это знала. И Северус был ей благодарен хотя бы за то, что она не давит на него, не склоняет переходить на сторону к Пожирателям, используя свое здоровье.

У Северуса осталась еще масса вопросов к Эйлин. И главный — кто ее информатор. Ему необходимо было знать, кто именно сообщает ей о близящейся войне, о «чудесных условиях», которые могут предоставить Пожиратели. И почему этот человек не может узнать, как прекратить ее страдания.

Проследив, чтобы мать выпила всю норму лекарства, он направился на выход.

— Если ты не согласишься на их условия, Северус, — тихо сказала она, и Северус замер в дверях, — они будут продолжать шантажировать тебя. Используя меня и твоих друзей. Но если ты согласишься, у них не будет повода вредить твоим друзьям.

Северус зло усмехнулся, сжимая губы, и понимая, что она в очередной раз права. Он и сам уже думал об этом. О том, что Пожиратели будут использовать его до последнего, пока от него есть толк. И если он будет сопротивляться, они начнут для давления использовать его друзей. Использовать Мародеров, использовать Лили. А если и это не поможет, они его попросту убьют, о чем они не раз намекали.

Он чувствовал, как поднимается гнев в его груди. Гнев и злость на свою беспомощность. На всю эту ситуацию.

— Подумай об этом, Северус, — сказала она ему напоследок. — Работать с ними — не самый плохой вариант.

Северус ей ничего не ответил и молча вышел из комнаты. Подумать об этом он собирался и без ее подсказок. Только не сейчас. На данный момент у него были не менее важные дела.

Северус предвидел, что он может не найти «амулет» в доме, поэтому выискал в книгах защитные руны, и руны, снимающие действия проклятий. Эти руны были общего назначения, но Северус все равно решил их испробовать. Другого варианта на данный момент у него все равно не имелось.

С горем пополам, он начертил руны на каждой стене дома и возле каждой двери и окна, как рекомендовалось в книгах. Он в очередной раз проклял свою недальновидность, когда отказался от Древних Рун на третьем курсе, и понадеялся, что он начертил все руны правильно.

***

К Белби он отправился уже через день, после начала каникул. Он знал, она не будет его ждать и начнет сама проводить опыты, а он не хотел этого пропустить и опять позволить ей в одиночку продвинуться вперед.

Белби жила в городе Дарем на северо-востоке страны. Это небольшой и древний город, в котором преимущественно живут маглы. Ее дом находился в самом центре городка, возле реки Уир.

Северус легко нашел ее дом. От старинного особняка так и веяло магией. С расстояния он казался заброшенным и полуразрушенным, но пройдя защитный барьер, перед ним открылся красивый и ухоженный дом из красного камня в два этажа. Позади дома виднелась пара теплиц, в которых, Северус был уверен, растут самые редкие растения для различных зелий. Как рассказала ему Белби, не только ее отец был известным зельеваром, но и ее мама работала в этой же сфере. В основном миссис Белби изготавливала различные крема, мази и настойки, использующиеся в уходовой косметике для женщин. В Косом переулке у них была лавка, где они ими торговали, и где миссис Белби проводила большую часть дня.

Поднявшись на крыльцо, Северус постучал. Он был уверен, что защитные чары уже сообщили хозяевам дома, что кто-то проник на территорию, но его все еще почему-то никто не встретил.

Наконец, дверь открылась, и перед ним появился подросток лет четырнадцати. Северус бы никогда не подумал, что это родной брат Деборы, но характерные шрамы на лице, еще не прошедшие после полнолуния, говорили, что это все-таки он. Дебора обладала черными волосами и черным глазами, ее брат же был синеглазым блондином с мягкими чертами лица.

— Привет, — произнес Северус, когда молчание затянулось, — ты, наверное, Дилан?

— Да, — ответил он, окинув его равнодушным взглядом, — а ты друг Деборы?

Северус, замявшись на секунду с ответом, сказать ничего не успел, как позади Дилана появилась Дебора.

— Опаздываешь, Снейп, — сказала она вместо приветствия.

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, — усмехнулся Северус.

Она посмотрела на брата и улыбнулась ему:

— Это ко мне, Дилан.

Северус и не знал, что она может говорить таким мягким голосом. Дилан ей ничего не ответил, он меланхолично пожал плечами и, развернувшись, ушел вглубь дома.

Белби отступила в сторону, приглашая его внутрь. Пройдя в прихожую, Северус осмотрелся. Он, конечно, давно смирился с финансовым положением своей семьи, да и в принципе никогда ни к кому не испытывал зависти, но роскошь интерьеров поражала своей красотой и богатством. Прихожая и виднеющаяся гостиная были оформлены в кремовых тонах, многочисленные детали отделаны бронзой и синими драгоценными камнями.

Как Северусу удалось узнать, ее отец был главой рода Белби, и после его смерти, главой должен был стать наследник — Дилан, но из-за его ликантропии это не представлялось возможным. Поэтому все основные права и звание главы рода перешли к младшему брату Марвина Белби и дяди Деборы. В связи с чем Дебора однажды мимолетно обмолвилась, что им теперь приходится выживать в зверских условиях. Северус смотрел на эти «зверские условия», стараясь заглушить в себе чувство, кричащее о несправедливости этого мира.

— У тебя получилось достать шерсть? — спросил Северус, стараясь не глазеть по сторонам.

— Конечно, — она кивнула и позвала его за собой, подходя к лестнице, ведущей вниз.

Они спустились в подвал, где в узком коридоре было всего две двери. Белби завела его в ближайшую, за которой находилась домашняя лаборатория.

Когда они зашли внутрь, у Северуса дыхание перехватило. Ему еще не доводилось видеть нечто настолько восхитительное и волнующее.

Лаборатория представляла собой большой зал, отделанный светлым мрамором, посреди которого стоял широкий, длинный стол для готовки. Вдоль одной из стен стояли шкафы, заполненные ингредиентами; котлы, на любой вкус, от оловянных и до золотых; множество различных инструментов и колбочек. На противоположной стене размещалась великанских размеров доска с графиками и чертежами, все пространство возле нее было обклеено памятками и статьями. Там же целый угол был посвящен наградам Марвина Белби. Северус насчитал одиннадцать кубков, около полусотни грамот и бессчётное количество медалей за выдающиеся успехи и открытия в зельеварении. У него сердце замирало, глядя на этот алтарь.

Возле дальней стены стояло несколько стеллажей, заполненных книгами, посвященных зельям, травологии, рунам и нумерологии. Северус долго изучал их названия, находя редкие экземпляры, и раздосадовано отмечая, что хоть в Хогвартсе и находится самая большая библиотека Великобритании, некоторых книг он там не встречал. Все-таки, кто бы что ни говорил, а у чистокровных масса преимуществ перед полукровками и маглорожденными. Взять хотя бы фамильные библиотеки с уникальными книгами и знаниями, которые в них хранятся. Северус был уверен, будь у него доступ к этим книгам, он бы куда быстрее нашел решение.

— Я уже приготовила основу, — произнесла Белби, привлекая его внимание, и показывая на большой котел. — Так что можно сразу начинать ставить опыты.

— Отлично, — Северус в момент выкинул из головы все лишние мысли, готовый к работе. Он прошел к столу и достал свои записи.

Заметив, как Белби достает большой холщовый мешок, заполненный шерстью, он вопросительно на нее посмотрел:

— Так много?

— Собрала все, что было, — ответила она, — кто знает, сколько придется опытов проводить.

— Все, что было? — удивленно переспросил он. — С него столько шерсти лезет?

— Да, когда он оборачивается обратно человеком, она просто вся опадает.

Северус не раз видел, как Ремус оборачивается волком. Шерсть клочьями пробивалась сквозь его кожу, которая выворачивалась наружу. Но превращение Ремуса обратно в человека всегда происходило на улице, и он никогда не замечал, что шерсть, оказывается, просто спадает.

— Ты же сам подобное не раз видел, — сказала Белби, бросив на него взгляд.

— Ну да, — ответил он, не подумав, тут же чувствуя, как холодок по спине пробежал. — Видел, правда, только в книгах, и думал, что ее гораздо меньше, — добавил он, глядя в свои записи, и чувствуя на себе пристальный взгляд Белби.

Белби чуть слышно усмехнулась на это, а Северус, не обращая внимания на дрогнувшую интуицию, поспешил перевести тему.

— Предлагаю начать с лунного камня, — сказал он.

— Согласна, — кивнула Белби, все еще с усмешкой на губах, — ты занимайся лунным камнем, а я серебром.

Первым делом необходимо было проверить, как шерсть взаимодействует со всеми остальными ингредиентами. Насколько им было известно, шерсть оборотня не входит ни в один состав зелья, поэтому эту работу им необходимо проводить с самого начала.

Проверка ингредиентов на совместимость затянулась на три дня. Они встречались рано утром и занимались до позднего вечера. Все двенадцать ингредиентов прошли успешную проверку, идеально гармонируя с шерстью. Белби была вне себя от радости. А Северус про себя отмечал, что это лучшие каникулы на его памяти.

Единственное, что его всегда нервировало — присутствие Дилана. Как рассказала ему Дебора, ее брат был в курсе, что она пытается создать для него лекарство. Поэтому он повадился приходить к ним в лабораторию и молча за ними наблюдать. Северус вполне осознавал, что ему, должно быть, просто одиноко, но вид отстраненного и молчаливого Дилана, немного напрягал. Он давно привык к обществу Деборы, ему нравилось с ней работать, но посторонних в лаборатории Северус никогда не терпел. Хотя, тот факт, что Дилан приносил им бутерброды, сладости и чай, немного скрашивали этот момент.

Как оказалось, насчет бронированного подвала Белби не шутила. Дверь, напротив лаборатории, вела именно туда. У них и правда была обустроена комната на приличной глубине под домом. Комната была обшита мягким однотонным материалом и совершенно не имела никакой мебели, если не считать одного дивана.

У Северуса мурашки по коже прошли, представив, что переживает ее брат, запертый в этом подвале.

На первых курсах, когда они с Мародерами еще не могли составлять Ремусу компанию во время полнолуний, тот был в одиночестве заперт в Визжащей-хижине. От боли и от тоски он раздирал сам себя, нанося себе множество увечий.

Северус впервые проникся жалостью к Дилану. У Ремуса были друзья, приятели, он учился в Хогвартсе, а в полнолуния свободно гулял по лесу. Дилан же уже третий год заперт в доме, не видит никого, кроме сестры и матери, которая сама его обучает, а в полнолуние воет от тоски и боли в глубоком подвале под десятком защитных чар.

Следующие два дня они пытались приготовить окончательный вариант зелья. Но та основа, что у них была готова, что они выводили два месяца с большим трудом, каждый раз сворачивалась, стоило добавить туда шерсть. Необходимо было все перепроверять, составлять новую формулу, менять порядок добавления ингредиентов в котел, количество помешиваний и время готовки.

Шерсть идеально подходила к каждому отдельному ингредиенту, но стоило смешать все воедино, ничего не выходило. Они перепробовали десяток комбинаций, меняли порядок действий, но результат один — зелье сворачивалось. Белби злилась и психовала, и после каждой неудачи требовала физической и эмоциональной разрядки. Северус был не против, но он все никак не мог до конца расслабиться, постоянно переживая, что в любой момент может заявиться Дилан, и никакие запирающие чары его не остановят. Он в свои четырнадцать был на редкость одаренным волшебником, и к неудовольствию Северуса, напрочь лишенный чувства такта. Иначе он никак не мог объяснить, почему Дилан снимает запирающие заклинания, чтобы пройти к ним, когда очевидно, что им бы хотелось побыть наедине.

Вот и сегодня, Дилан совершенно бесшумно спустился к ним, подойдя со спины, и сказал:

— Для вас письмо пришло.

Северусу казалось, у него сердце от ужаса остановится. Он был так поглощен изучением побочных действий настойки мандрагоры, что когда позади раздался безучастный голос Дилана, он с трудом удержался, чтобы не выхватить палочку, планируя защищаться.

— Спасибо, Дилан, — Дебора, кажется, давно привыкла к странному поведению брата, поэтому спокойно обернулась к нему и взяла письмо.

Стараясь унять участившееся сердцебиение, Северус тоже обернулся, и сразу заметил на конверте гербовую печать Блэков. Он тут же забрал письмо из рук Белби под ее недовольный взгляд.

— Ты решил, что это для тебя? — хмыкнула она.

— А тебе часто Блэки пишут? — спросил он у нее с насмешкой. — Конечно, для меня, — добавил он, хотя и терялся в догадках, кто ему мог написать. Сириус никогда бы не стал ставить родовой герб на письма.

— Вообще-то, на конверте есть и мое имя.

Северус посмотрел на обратную сторону конверта, с удивлением обнаружив, что письмо и правда для них двоих. Он тут же сломал печать, раскрывая письмо и пробегая взглядом по строчкам.

— Это от Блэка? — спросила Белби, тоже заглядывая в письмо.

— И Бланк, — ответил Северус, показав на двойное «С.Б.» внизу письма.


	83. Уиндермир

_**Ремус Люпин** _

Это было самое тяжелое полнолуние в жизни Ремуса.

Из-за того, что накануне он перепил настойки, вся боль увеличилась многократно. Ему и без того при обращении всегда казалось, что он с жизнью распрощается, не вынеся страданий, но в этот раз боль превосходила все мыслимые границы.

Стоило на небе взойти луне, тело начало биться в агонии и конвульсиях. Пот градом стекал по лицу и шеи. Кости ломало и выворачивало, шерсть острыми клочьями пробивалась сквозь кожу, раздирая ее. Кровь в венах кипела, раскаляя внутренности. Ему казалось, еще немного, и он с ума сойдет от боли.

Проснулся он совершенно ослабленный. Все лицо и грудь были в глубоких царапинах от острых и сильных когтей. Кожа все еще горела огнем, и вспыхивала болью от малейшего прикосновения.

Через пару часов пришли друзья, как и всегда, скрасить его одиночество и развлечь после полнолуния. Но это был редкий, если не сказать уникальный, случай, когда ему совершенно не хотелось никого видеть.

Ремус был благодарен Северусу, что он не говорит о том, что он его предупреждал о последствиях злоупотреблении его настойкой. Ведь Ремус знал, Северус очень любит подчеркивать моменты, когда он оказался прав, а его не послушали. Но главным образом, он был благодарен другу за то, что тот принес ему новое лекарство, которое сразу сняло все болезненные ощущения и затянуло свежие шрамы на лице.

И Ремус был благодарен Джеймсу и Сириусу, которые не шумели, как обычно, видя его состояние. И даже без уговоров оставили его одного, понимая, что никакое общество ему сейчас не нужно.

Полностью прийти в себя он смог только спустя пару дней.

***

Ремус страшно волновался перед встречей с семьей Эшли по многим причинам.

Во-первых, его очень беспокоил свой внешний вид. Классической мантии у него не было, а повседневная магловская одежда была довольно старая. Его семья хоть и не была бедной, но во многих вещах им с отцом приходилось отказывать себе. В том числе в новой одежде каждый сезон. Поэтому единственной достойной вещью был классический костюм, в котором он ходил на рождественский бал, но Ремус решил, что будет выглядеть слишком торжественно для такого события. В итоге он остановил свой выбор на голубой рубашке, в которой был на балу, и обычных джинсах, подумав, что так выглядит более сносно.

Во-вторых, он переживал, о чем будет говорить с ее родителями и братьями. Он не знал, как следует себя вести в таких случаях. Ремус никогда ни с кем не встречался и соответственно, ему не приходилось знакомиться с родителями девушки. Он боялся, что ее родители устроят ему настоящий допрос, и в конце решат, что он не годится в пару их дочери.

Даже Джеймс, всеобщий любимчик и болтун, нервничал от предстоящего знакомства с Эвансами, и Ремус попросту боялся удариться в панику.

И в-третьих, Ремус не находил себе места от того, что все еще не рассказал Эшли о ликантропии. Их отношения начали заходить уже слишком далеко, и он каждый день мучил себя мыслями, что откладывать больше нельзя.

Ремус пытался настроить себя на то, что в этот день он обязательно во всем признается. Но он не знал, когда это лучше сделать, до знакомства с родителями или же после. Конечно, было бы разумнее рассказать до того, как он встретится с мистером и миссис Грин. Потому что, если это произойдет после знакомства, его не только Эшли бросит, но и ее братья за нее наверняка отомстят.

Решив действовать по обстановке, Ремус взглянул на пергамент, где был указан адрес, который ему написала Эшли.

Он трансгрессировал по указанному адресу в ровно назначенный час. Он оказался в узком проулке, где по бокам сплошь шли разноцветные дома. Желтые, красные, зеленые, от них пестрило в глазах. Все домики были одноэтажные, ухоженные и очень красивые, с белой оправой на окнах и черепичной крышей.

Не успел он оглядеться, в конце проулка он заметил Эшли в компании молодого человека, спешащих ему навстречу. Стоило Эшли его увидеть, она замахала ему рукой и ускорила шаг, схватив за руку своего спутника и потянув за собой.

— Ремус! — Эшли впорхнула в его объятия, крепко стиснув его в ответ и оставив легкий поцелуй на щеке.

— Так-так, полегче, — усмехнулся сопровождающий Эшли.

Ремус перевел на него взгляд, поражаясь его удивительному сходству с Эшли. Без сомнений, это один из ее братьев.

Эшли слегка покраснела и отошла от Ремуса на шаг, взглянув на своего брата.

— Ремус, это мой брат — Эрик.

— Очень приятно, — с напускной серьезностью произнес Эрик, протягивая руку.

— Взаимно, — улыбнулся Ремус, пожимая руку в ответ, глядя на Эрика и Эшли и не видя ни единого отличия, если не считать длины волос. — Вы… близнецы?

Эрик взглянул на Эшли и сказал:

— А он и правда очень умен.

Эшли звонко рассмеялась, а Ремус почувствовал себя глупо, не разобрав, шутит Эрик или нет.

— Да, мы близнецы, — Эшли широко улыбнулась, беря Ремус под руку, — разве я не говорила?

— Нет, — ответил Ремус, — ты говорила, что оба брата — старшие.

— Я старше Эшли почти на два часа, — важно заметил Эрик.

Они пошли вниз по улице. Эшли шла под руку с Ремусом, а Эрик изредка бросал на них строгие взгляды.

Ремус вспомнил, как Эшли его предупреждала о том, что Эрик ее главный защитник, и что он единственный, кто будет относиться к Ремусу со всей суровостью. Но Эрик был ниже его на полголовы, и его миловидное лицо совершенно не выражало никакой суровости, хотя он и старался напустить на себя показной строгости.

— Да, на два часа, — подтвердила Эшли, — а воображает, будто на все двадцать лет!

— Кто-то же должен о тебе заботиться!

Эрик с Эшли принялись препираться, сопровождая все это хихиканьем и улыбками.

— А куда мы идем? — спросил Ремус, когда они взяли секундную передышку в споре.

Эшли ответила ему, что поскольку родители и их старший брат сейчас на работе, они с Эриком покажут ему Уиндермир и посетят ежегодную ярмарку.

— О, Ремус, ты сейчас увидишь нечто волшебное! — воодушевленно произнес Эрик.

Пока они спускались по узкой улице, Эрик рассказывал краткую историю об их краях, где они живут, а Эшли его без конца поправляла.

Уиндермир находился возле одноименного озера в графстве Камбрия, и расположен в Камберлендских горах на территории национального парка Лейк-Дистрикт.

— Скофел-Пайк — самая высокая точка Англии! — воскликнул Эрик. — И находится как раз в Камберлендских горах. Ее высота более трех тысяч футов! Ты обязан ее увидеть! Ничего красивее в природе нет!

Эрик уже полностью расслабился и прекратил бросать на него строгие взгляды, очевидно решив, что он не представляет никакой угрозы. Ведь до полнолуния еще почти месяц, как с иронией подумал про себя Ремус.

Как понял Ремус, именно Эрик, из двух ее братьев, не владел магическими способностями. Ремус этому очень удивился — он не знал, что среди близнецов могут быть такие случаи, когда один наделен магией, а другой нет. Но Эрик, кажется, совершенно не расстраивался по этому поводу. Он с упоением рассказывал о том, что сейчас активно готовится к выпускным экзаменам. В школе ему осталось учиться полгода, после чего он планирует поступать в Университет Камбрии на факультет юриспруденции.

— Ее уже видно! Скофел-Пайк! — взбудоражено произнесла Эшли, перебив брата на полуслове и указав на виднеющиеся острие горы.

Они вышли на круглую просторную площадь, заложенную брусчаткой. По кругу стояли все те же цветные, словно игрушечные, домики. И между ними, лучами, расходились узкие проулки. А за многочисленными рядами домов виднелась могучая гора, верхушка которой пряталась среди облаков.

Городок был совсем небольшой. Путь от центральной площади и до озера у них занял всего двадцать минут. И вот там-то открывался поистине волшебный вид.

Уиндермир находился в низине, окруженный живописными, скалистыми горами, которые на острие были припорошены снегом, а ниже представляли собой вересковую пустошь, покрытую папоротником и вереском.

Озеро окружали покрытые лесом дубово-ясеневые холмы. Внутри самого озера было множество маленьких островков, образующих живописные группы. Эшли сказала, что в этих лесах живет много волшебных существ.

Как рассказал Эрик, озеро окружали три населенных пункта — Уиндермир, Амблсайд и Боунесс-он-Уиндермир. Эшли добавила, что волшебники тут практически не живут, помимо них есть только четыре семьи. При этом в их городке регулярно проводится одна из самых больших в Англии волшебных ярмарок.

И сейчас они направляются именно туда. Ремус постеснялся спросить, как туда попадет Эрик, ведь вполне очевидно, что если ярмарка волшебная, она под защитным барьером. Но Эшли и не нужны были лишние вопросы. Оказалось, магла можно просто-напросто взять за руку и провести сквозь барьер. Ремус сильно сомневался, что так можно поступать, но на этот немой вопрос ему уже никто не ответил.

Ремус с радостью думал о том, как удачно получилось, что Эрик пошел на прогулку вместе с ними. Ведь ему теперь не придется рассказывать Эшли о ликантропии. И в глубине души надеялся, что и в конце вечера ему снова помешают какие-нибудь непредвиденные обстоятельства. Раз уж сама судьба против того, чтобы он во всем сознался, он не смел ей противиться.

Ярмарка находилась на огромной поляне возле самой дальней части озера. Поляна была окружена не только высокими деревьями, но и защитным барьером, пройдя сквозь который открывался настоящий магический мир во всей красе.

Несколько сотен цветных палаток стояли длинными рядами. В каждой из них что-то взрывалось, шипело, бурлило и шумело, а в некоторых, напротив, стояла мертвая тишина.

В некоторых готовили необычные сладости и угощения, которых Ремус не встречал даже в Хогсмиде. В других палатках торговали самыми необычными волшебными товарами. Он видел палатку, в которой сидела гадалка и предсказывала будущее, на что Эрик фыркнул, что это «чушь собачья», как только там скрылась Эшли. В другой палатке торговали почтовыми совами, самых немыслимых расцветок. А соседняя палатка продавала мантии, таких смелых цветов и узоров, что вряд ли сам Дамблдор решился бы надеть.

У Ремуса разбегались глаза, хотелось посмотреть все и сразу. Начиная от «тысяча и один способ приготовления шоколада» и заканчивая «яды и проклятья на каждый день».

Они с трудом пробивались к каждой палатке. Такое скопление волшебников Ремус не видел даже в Косом переулке в час пик перед первым сентября.

Какого народа там только не было. Помимо англичан было и много иностранцев, отовсюду то и дело звучала незнакомая речь. Ремус даже был уверен, что слышал, как два старых волшебника с закрытыми лицами говорят на латыни.

Особое внимание привлекла группа вейл, которые о чем-то щебетали на французском и привлекали внимание всех без исключения мужчин. Ремус с трудом отвел от них взгляд, и вряд ли бы смог сделать это, если бы не Эрик, который громко жаловался, что на ярмарку никак не приедут вампиры, о которых рассказывала Эшли.

— Вампиры никогда не выходят в общество волшебников, — на автомате ответил Ремус, все еще бросая взгляды на вейл. — Они живут особняком, и редко подпускают кого-то к себе. Ну, только если в качестве обеда, — улыбнувшись, добавил он. — И пережить встречу с вампиром практически нереально.

Кроме разнообразных волшебников, было и много волшебных существ. Вольер с гиппогрифами, ряд массивных клеток с джарви, которые осыпали всех самыми грязными ругательствами, выставка низзлов и карликовых пушистиков.

А также гоблины, домовики, гремлины и высокие, неестественно худые существа, с бледно-прозрачной кожей и длинными волосами.

— Кто это? — ошарашено спросил Ремус.

Эрик посмотрел куда-то сквозь этих существ, и Ремус только сейчас догадался, что брат Эшли их не видит. Если на ярмарку он и мог попасть, то видеть волшебных существ был не в состоянии.

— Это эльфы, — сказала Эшли, подходя к Ремусу с другой стороны.

— Эльфы? — переспросил Ремус, подумав о домовиках и решив, что это явно разные расы. — Вроде как эльфы из Средиземья?

Эшли его не поняла, нахмурившись, а у Эрика вспыхнули глаза.

— Вот черт! Они правда выглядят как эльфы из «Властелина колец»? — воскликнул он и тут же состроил жалобное лицо. — В такие моменты я жалею, что я не волшебник.

Вот тут и Эшли просияла, сообразив, о чем они говорят. Как оказалось, Эрик был большим поклонником романов Толкина, как, собственно, и сам Ремус.

Как пояснила Эшли, это и правда были самые настоящие эльфы. Их популяция очень древняя и малочисленная, и сейчас насчитывает не более сотни особей. Поэтому-то и редко кто их встречает. Ремус был поражен до глубины души, от осознания, что он впервые слышит об этих волшебных существах.

Об эльфах они мигом забыли, стоило дойти до небольшой открытой площадки, где стоял молодой волшебник, одетый в толстую кожаную одежду, и у которого на плече сидел небольшой красный дракон, выдыхающий искрящиеся облака пара.

— Настоящий дракон, — прошептал Ремус, во все глаза глядя на столь красивое создание. Дракон был размером с крупного орла, но выглядел устрашающе. Глаза и челюсти обведены черным. Красные перепончатые крылья постоянно распахивались, отливая золотом на солнце. По холке и вдоль узкого хребта шел гребень острых черных шипов, которые угрожающе топорщились. Узор чешуи по бокам ярко переливался всеми оттенками пурпурного. А кончик мощного хвоста скорее напоминал лезвие кинжала. — Теперь я понимаю, почему Хагрид мечтает о драконе.

Ремус знал, что нахождение дракона в подобном месте строго запрещено магическим законодательством, а уж то, что с ним фотографировались все желающие, и вовсе относилось к жестокому обращению с животным, которое сидело на толстой цепи и с металлическим намордником. Но он все равно не мог сдвинуться с места, завороженный такой совершенной красотой, созданной самой природой.

Ему хотелось подольше посмотреть на дракона, но Эшли быстро его оттуда увела, сказав, что есть еще кое-что интересное.

Она отвела его к озеру, где прирученные, или, что более вероятно, заколдованные, гриндилоу показывали водное шоу. Там же был загон с кельпи — водяными демонами, представляющие собой лошадь с пенным гребнем вместо гривы. Эти существа легко могли утянуть на дно и съесть волшебника, оставив лишь внутренности. Ремус все больше начинал сомневаться в законности этой ярмарки.

Однако он еще никогда не видел скопление такого количества магии и волшебных существ в одном месте и был в полном восторге. Поэтому когда Эшли позвала их домой, он даже немного расстроился. Но Эшли заверила его, что он может приходить к ней хоть каждый день, поскольку ярмарка будет до окончания рождественских праздников.

Дом семьи Грин находился на противоположном берегу озера и был скрыт высокими дубами. Все дорогу до дома они делились впечатлениями. Ремус остался в полном восторге от эльфов и дракона, предвкушая, как расскажет об этом Хагриду. Эрик с наслаждением на лице говорил о новинках в кондитерской лавке, которых он набрал целый пакет, попутно благодаря Господа за магию и волшебные сладости. А Эшли загадочно молчала, сказав лишь, что осталась под впечатлением после посещения гадалки. Ремус из-за этого очень напрягся. Эшли было совершенно не свойственно загадочно молчать, и интуиция ему подсказывала, что ничего хорошего она там не услышала, хоть на ее губах и была легкая улыбка.

Чем ближе они подходили к дому, тем сильнее он начинал нервничать. С Эриком они друг другу понравились, но он все равно волновался, как встретят его родители Эшли. И его волнение, кажется, заметил Эрик.

— Волнуешься, Ремус? — Эрик вдруг опять принял важный вид, но тут же расплылся в улыбке. — Не переживай, нашему отцу очень трудно не понравиться. А мама будет от тебя без ума, если скажешь, какие восхитительные цветы она выращивает.

Эрик с Эшли принялись хихикать, и Ремус в очередной раз не понял, шутка ли это.

— Правда, не волнуйся, — Эшли ему нежно улыбнулась, беря за руку, — ты им понравишься.

Но как бы они его не успокаивали, когда они прошли высокий заслон из старых дубов и перед ними появился красивый и уютный двухэтажный домик, Ремус ног своих не чувствовал, а в голове был полный вакуум. Кажется, он уже начал паниковать.

На пороге дома их встретил Реймонд — старший брат Эрика и Эшли. Он ничем не отличался от них, и выглядел всего лишь как их более взрослая копия. На Реймонде была яркая красная мантия с логотипом квиддичной команды, а отросшие волосы собраны в низкий хвост.

— Привет! — Реймонд приветливо улыбнулся. — Вы вовремя! Мама уже отправила меня вас искать!

— Зря ты не пошел с нами, Рей! — воскликнул Эрик. — Сегодня было две сотни новинок в лавке сладостей! — для убедительности он тряхнул мешком, где находилась часть этих новинок.

— Я вообще-то на работе был, деньги зарабатывал, — с напускной небрежностью усмехнулся Реймонд, — некогда мне пузо набивать.

Эрик закатил глаза и повернулся к Ремусу.

— Так говорит, как будто это не он по ночам трескает мои шоколадки.

— Какие еще шоколадки? — уже всерьез возмутился Реймонд. — Не брал я ничего.

Пока братья спорили, кто у кого когда шоколад стащил, Эшли тихо шепнула Ремусу, что это она обычно таскает конфеты из тумбочки Эрика. Как она сказала, иногда ночью ей становится грустно, и помочь может только шоколад.

— Позапрошлой ночью! — продолжал возмущаться Эрик. — Я видел, как коробка конфет по воздуху летела на выход их комнаты! Я вначале решил, что мне приснилось, но на утро обнаружил их пропажу. Хочешь сказать, это не ты их стащил?

Реймонд, судя по виду, был оскорблен таким обвинением до глубины души. Но ответить он ничего не успел, как в дверях показался мистер Грин.

— Вы чего тут шум подняли? — поинтересовался он, оглядев своих детей и остановившись взглядом на Ремусе. — Ремус! — мистер Грин тут же расплылся в широкой улыбке. — Какая долгожданная встреча! Проходите!

Эшли подтолкнула его вперед, и они все вместе зашли в дом, где на их голоса вышла и миссис Грин.

Родители Эшли встретили его как старого друга, словно они уже сто лет знакомы. И он удивительно быстро смог расслабиться, когда понял, что допрос ему устраивать никто не будет.

Жизнь в доме кипела. Ему всегда казалось, что гостиная Гриффиндора — самое шумное место на планете, но он просто не бывал в этом доме.

Мистер Грин быстро исчез на кухне, а миссис Грин повела его в гостиную, куда за ними направились и Эрик с Эшли и Реймонд, который все еще под нос говорил себе, что он шоколад не ест, так как поддерживает форму и следит за своим питанием.

Весь интерьер пестрил яркими цветами, однако оформлено все было со вкусом. Наверняка, это была заслуга миссис Грин, которая занимала должность руководителя музея изобразительных искусств в Карлайле, как успела рассказать ему Эшли.

Наличие магловской техники поражало. Конечно, и миссис Грин, и Эрик являлись маглами, но такое разнообразие магловских предметов все равно приводило в шок. Телевизор, магнитофон, газовая плита, пылесос, швейная машинка, множество электрических ламп и светильников, телефон, и другие предметы, названия которым Ремус не знал.

Он терялся в догадках, для чего так много магловской техники, когда многие вещи можно сделать с помощью магии, но озвучивать свой вопрос не стал.

На стенах было множество фотографий, как волшебных, так и обычных. А все подоконники заняты пышными кустами разнообразных цветов. На свой страх и риск, Ремус сделал комплимент рассаде миссис Грин, сделав вид, что не заметил, как переглянулись Эшли с Эриком.

— Ох, Ремус, спасибо, — миссис Грин тут же порозовела и расцвела в широкой улыбке. — Дети совершенно не поддерживают мое маленькое хобби! — с легкой обидой в голосе, произнесла она и взяла в руки пульверизатор, обрызгивая кусты анютиных глазок, попутно рассказывая, с каким трудом ей удалось их вырастить.

— Маленькое? — прошептал Эрик, вытаращив глаза, за спиной матери. — У нас весь дом в цветах, удивительно, что ни у кого аллергия не разыгралась.

Миссис Грин все равно услышала его и с осуждением посмотрела на него, покачав головой.

— Итак, прошу всех к столу! — громогласно заявил мистер Грин, появившись в гостиной. — Сегодня я готовил свою фирменную индейку под брусничным соусом. Ремус, вряд ли ты ел что-либо вкуснее!

Все тут же направились на кухню, а Эшли ему пояснила, что ее папа любитель готовки, и по праздникам всегда он накрывает стол, каждый раз поражая всех кулинарными шедеврами.

Ремус чувствовал себя великаном, среди низкорослого семейства Грин. Самый высокий — мистер Грин, доставал ему лишь до уха. Отчего он ощущал себя крайне некомфортно и непроизвольно начинал сутулиться.

Ужин нисколько не мешал никому разговаривать. Мистер Грин постоянно задавал Ремусу вопросы о его семье, о планах на будущее и об учебе. Но по большей части он делился своими историями, когда он еще учился в Хогвартсе.

Как оказалось, и отец Эшли и Реймонд были бывшими гриффиндорцами. Ремус с ужасом осознавал, что когда они узнают о его ликантропии, они точно на нем живого места не оставят. Гриффиндорцы такое с рук не спустят. И не будь он таким же гриффиндорцем, наверное, сбежал бы тут же.

Пока Ремус размышлял о своей страшной судьбе, мистер Грин уже начал рассказывать о работе, и о том, как они с коллегой весь последний месяц отслеживали партию незаконно заколдованных магловских книг, которые вспыхивали огнем, стоило попасть в руки простецов.

— Папа руководит сектором по борьбе с незаконным использованием изобретений маглов, — пояснила Эшли, наклонившись к нему.

— Верно, — воодушевленно сказал мистер Грин, — но в последнее время все чаще подумываю покинуть свой пост и заняться собственными изобретениями.

— Папа разные магловские штуки наполняет магией, — снова добавила Эшли.

— Это так, — он активно закивал головой, — некоторые вещи, конечно, не совсем законные…

Ремус едва заметно улыбнулся. Какая ирония, руководитель сектора по борьбе с незаконным использованием изобретением маглов, незаконно наполняет магловские изобретения магией.

— …но они полностью безопасные! — закончил мистер Грин.

— Ты собрался уходить? — удивился Эрик, — и кого ты оставишь вместо себя? Чокнутого Перкинса? — Эрик, кажется, слышал об этом решении отца впервые и был очень взволнован.

— О, нет-нет, — сказал мистер Грин, — вместо меня останется Артур.

— Уизли? — спросил Реймонд, вскинув брови.

— Именно он! — воскликнул мистер Грин и широко улыбнулся. — Артур свое дело знает. Мы с ним недавно шутили, — мистер Грин понизил голос и склонился ближе к столу, — что приди мы с ним с обыском друг к другу домой, пришлось бы нас арестовать.

Мистер Грин громко рассмеялся, остальные лишь улыбнулись, очевидно, не поддерживая подобное беззаконие.

— Разве Артур еще не слишком молод, чтобы быть начальником? — спросил у мужа миссис Грин.

— Конечно, нет! — мистер Грин смешно округлил глаза и добавил: — К тому же, у них с Молли уже четвертый на подходе, ему не помешает прибавка к жалованию.

— Четвертый? Ого, — протянул Эрик.

— Да-да, — подтвердил мистер Грин, — у них уже трое мальчиков, и весной ожидают еще пополнение. Хотя, судя по животу Молли, там их двое, — мистер Грин улыбнулся и с нежностью посмотрел на Эшли и Эрика.

Когда разговоры о работе мистера Грина себя исчерпали, хотя казалось, они никогда не закончатся, Ремус обратился к старшему брату Эшли:

— Реймонд, ты тоже работаешь в Министерстве?

— О, это ты зря, — усмехнулся Эрик, с весельем в глазах посмотрев на старшего брата. — Сейчас тебя ждет увлекательная лекция…

Эшли ему поддакнула вполголоса, но Реймонд полностью их проигнорировал.

— Да, Ремус, — ответил Реймонд, у которого со страшной силой заблестели глаза, — я работаю в Департаменте магических игр и спорта!

— И пишу спортивные обзоры в журнал «Все о квиддиче»! — одновременно с Реймондом, хором произнесли Эрик и Эшли.

Реймонд бросил недовольный взгляд на младших, которые хихикал на пару.

— Между прочим, Реймонд получил кубок школы по квиддичу, за время учебы в Хогвартсе, — с гордостью произнес мистер Грин.

Недовольство с Реймонда тут же слетело, сменившись ничем неприкрытым восторгом. Реймонд долго рассказывал о том, что в Хогвартсе он играл на позиции охотника, а на последнем курсе был капитаном команды. После окончания школы он два года играл за одну из команд Англии, но, получив травму, пришлось уйти из спорта. И сейчас он один из самых молодых и востребованных спортивных журналистов.

Ремус в свою очередь, рассказал ему о Джеймсе, самом большом фанате квиддича, что он знает, и лучшем игроке во всей школе.

— Я знаю о Поттере, — кивнул Реймонд, — им уже интересуются некоторые команды.

На вопросительный взгляд Ремуса, он пояснил:

— Все молодежные сборные тщательно отслеживают хороших игроков еще со школьных времен, чтобы после окончания пригласить их в команду или в запасной состав. Поттеру будет из чего выбрать, — с улыбкой, добавил он. — Такой талант!

Ремус не стал говорить, что Джеймс решил пойти в мракоборческий центр после окончания школы, чтобы не портить атмосферу. И почувствовал легкую грусть за друга — из-за близящейся войны Джеймсу придется отказаться от большой мечты — посвятить свою жизнь квиддичу, играть за одну из команд страны.

После ужина они все переместились в гостиную. Мистер Грин показывал ему свои изобретения, миссис Грин громко любовалась своей рассадой азалии, Реймонд хвастался своими наградами по квиддичу и показывал колдографии с матчей, когда он еще играл, а Эрик без конца говорил о предстоящих экзаменах по гуманитарным наукам и о том, что гражданское законодательство в Англии никуда не годится и его надо полностью менять.

К концу вечера Ремус с удивлением для себя понял, что Эшли в этой семье самая молчаливая.

Ему нравились Грины, в них было столько жизни и любви друг к другу. Вся атмосфера была пропитана теплом и уютом. Ремус такого никогда не ощущал. Даже еще когда была жива мама, из-за его болезни в доме всегда царило некоторое напряжение и чувство вечной жалости к нему. Не было такой непосредственности и легкости, как в семье у Эшли.

Семейство Грин долго не хотело его отпускать, но час уже был поздний, и как бы Ремусу не хотелось остаться, пора было возвращаться домой.

Эшли вышла вместе с ним за ворота дома, немного прогуляться, прежде чем он трансгрессирует к себе.

Лучшего момента, чтобы признаться ей в ликантропии, трудно подобрать. Но Ремус не мог даже начать. Он сотни раз репетировал этот разговор в своей голове, но сейчас слова застревали в горле, не желая выходить. Ему так не хотелось портить этот великолепный день.

Эшли подвела его к скамейке. Они сели и молча уставились на озеро. Ремус даже смог на мгновение забыть о гнетущих мыслях, такая красивая открывалась картина.

На удивление, небо в этот день было совершенно чистым, и вверху ярко виднелась россыпь звезд и убывающая луна между ними. Вдалеке выделялись верхушки гор, покрытые лесом. А небольшие островки внутри озера светились бледно-зеленым мерцанием, бросая блики на темное озеро.

Кажется, даже Эшли не хотелось нарушать тишину, завороженная окружающей красотой.

Он скосил на нее глаза, вновь размышляя о своей проблеме. У нее такая большая и счастливая семья. Ремус никогда не сможет дать ей того же. И больше всего на свете он не хотел обрекать ее на страдания. Потому что даже если она его любит, если сможет принять его сущность, она все равно будет мучиться.

В глубине души он даже надеялся, что она его сразу бросит, как узнает о болезни. Тогда он бы не терзал свою душу мыслями, что погубит ее жизнь.

Ремус понимал, что правильнее всего и надежнее, попросту с ней расстаться, без всяких объяснения причин. Но он знал, что не сможет этого сделать. Не сможет по доброй воле отказаться от этого.

Другая, темная сторона его души, не желала расставаться с ней, как и не желала во всем признаваться. Она предлагала оставить все как есть и не дергаться. В конце концов, они еще слишком молоды, и кто знает, как сложится их судьба после окончания школы.

Горькие размышления Ремуса прервала сова, опустившись перед ними и выронив письмо. Взяв его в руки, Ремус с удивлением обнаружил, что письмо запечатано гербовой печатью Блэков. Еще больше поразился, увидев, что письмо предназначено не только для него, но и для Эшли.

— Это для нас двоих, — произнес он, торопливо распечатывая письмо.

— Правда? — изумилась Эшли, заглядывая в письмо. — От кого оно?

— От Сириуса и Софии, — ответил Ремус, все больше расплываясь в улыбке, по мере чтения письма.

— Что они пишут?

— Приглашают на Новый Год в Блэкпул, — сказал Ремус и посмотрел на Эшли. — Поедем?


	84. И снова Блэкпул

_**София де Бланк** _

Трое суток пролетели в один миг. И это были лучшие дни. Лучшие каникулы. И лучшее время в жизни Софии.

Она наслаждалась Сириусом и его обществом в полной мере. Они не спали всю ночь, ложась только под утро и вставая к обеду. Они постоянно разговаривали и целовались. Слушали золотую коллекцию джаза Альфарда Блэка и танцевали. Они много смеялись и снова целовались. Вырисовывали снежных ангелов на снегу, спускались с высокой скалы к морю и напрочь спалили паэлью, в попытке ее приготовить. Изучали потолки в каждом помещении поместья. И снова целовались.

София не знала, от чего болит ее рот, от бесконечного смеха или горячих поцелуев, но она была счастлива, как никогда. И знала, чувствовала, что Сириус тоже.

Она испытывала невероятно легкость от своего признания ему. Ей в принципе всегда было трудно скрывать свои чувства, а уж безудержную любовь к Блэку она и вовсе не могла носить внутри себя. И когда она ему сказала заветные слова, испытала необычайное облегчение.

София не спрашивала ни его, ни себя, любит ли он ее в ответ. Она и так это чувствовала, и ей более чем достаточно было его присутствие рядом.

***

Правило Сириуса — ходить без одежды — не прижилось. Сириус это хоть и отрицал, но Софии казалось, что ветер с моря продувает дом насквозь. От холода спасали только камины. Камины и великолепный гардероб Альфарда Блэка.

София была в полном восторге от его вкуса. Поскольку своей одежды у нее с собой не было, Сириус уменьшил для нее одежду своего дяди. София чувствовала себя невероятно комфортно в белоснежных накрахмаленных рубашках и узких брюках со стрелками, дополняя это блестящими ботинками из крокодиловой кожи и яркими аксессуарами. Она надевала подтяжки с рисунком переплетающихся змей, и вдевала в петли манжетов серебряные запонки с гербом Блэков. Ей, для полного антуража, хотелось еще и нацепить его фамильные перстни, но Сириус отказался уменьшать их в размере. Он ненавидел все, где были хоть какие-то знаки отличия его семьи. София же не предавала этому никакого значения, и прихватила для себя еще и длинную трость, украшенную изумрудами и сапфирами, и по всей длине которой было выведено: «Чистота крови навек».

А вот Сириус был весьма равнодушен к гардеробу своего дяди, если не брать в учет его коллекцию кожаных курток и цветастых пижам. Зато крайне неравнодушен к соболиной шубе мадам де Бланк. Он не позволил Софии отправить ее в огонь, и носил шубу на голое тело. Из-за ширины его плеч шуба на нем не сходилась, открывая то, что в приличном обществе обычно прячут.

София смеялась до боли в животе, когда Сириус попросил ее сфотографировать его в шубе, и в самый ответственный момент распахивая ее, представ во всей своей красе.

Вообще, колдокамеру Альфарда Блэка они использовали круглые сутки. Запечатляя себя на каждом углу дома и в его округе. Несколько десятков колдографий кучей лежали возле кровати, а Сириус их каждый вечер пересматривал. Фотографировал в основном он, и София не могла не отметить, что его глазами она себе очень нравится.

— Вот черт, — воскликнула она, когда он в очередной раз перебирал снимки. — Твоя колдография осталась в доме родителей!

София только сейчас вспомнила, что колдофото, которое Сириус засунул в пачку сигарет, осталось в родительском поместье. А значит, прощай, колдофото.

— Жаль, — протянул Сириус, усмехаясь. — Оно было уникальным, повторить его не удастся. Я больше никогда не надену змеиный галстук.

София закатила глаза, но отвечать на это ничего не стала, про себя подумав, что она еще заставит его надеть слизеринскую расцветку.

— А еще футболка, — произнесла она. — Тоже там осталась…

— Я тебе новую сделаю, получше, — Сириус оставил колдографии и лег к ней на кровать, поцеловав в кончик носа.

— А укулеле! — воскликнула София. — О, Мерлин… на чем мне теперь играть?!

Она подумала о Луи. София знала, что брат обязательно к ней однажды явится, и она понадеялась, что он принесет ей ее любимый инструмент. София не представляла без него свою жизнь.

— Что-нибудь придумаем, — Сириус равнодушно пожал плечами.

Нахмурившись, она скосила на него глаза, недовольная его тоном. Ведь Блэк не меньше нее любил, когда она играла. Но он лежал без единого выражения на лице. И это значило только одно.

— Ты уже что-то придумал? — улыбнулась София, ложась на него сверху.

Сириус не удержался, и расплылся в ответной хитрой улыбке.

— Может быть, может быть…

— Знай, в дом родителей я пробираться не буду! — сразу сказала она, понимая, что он может и подобное предложить.

— Ноги твоей там больше не будет, — кивнул Сириус, — никогда.

— Тогда, что? — спросила она, проигнорировав внутренний голос, который был совершенно не согласен никогда больше не появляться в доме родителей.

— Есть у меня одна идея, — загадочно произнес Блэк, проводя руками по ее спине, талии и останавливаясь на ягодицах. — Но вам, мадемуазель, придется очень постараться…

Утром Сириус предложил съездить в город. До этого он ездил туда один, когда София еще спала, и привозил для них еду. Но сегодня была на редкость хорошая погода, и он сказал, что она обязана увидеть Блэкпул.

— Ты опять в этой шубе, — произнесла София, поднимаясь с кровати и глядя на Блэка, который снова надел длинный соболиный мех на голое тело.

— Мне нравится, — отрезал он, — я буду в ней ходить. Может быть, даже в Хогвартс в ней поеду.

София тихо рассмеялась, представив реакцию профессоров, явись Блэк на занятия в одной лишь шубе.

— Тогда хотя бы штаны надень, — улыбнулась она.

— Без штанов лучше, — Сириус улыбнулся ей в ответ, — все продувает и так… свободно.

Для убедительности он повертел бедрами из стороны в сторону. София закрыла лицо руками, сотрясаясь в беззвучном смехе.

Но надеть штаны Сириусу все-таки пришлось. Появляться в городе в столь непотребном виде было слишком даже для него. Поэтому под шубу он надел кожаные штаны в обтяжку и футболку.

София же вновь зависла в гардеробе Альфарда, выбирая теплую мантию, и остановив выбор на зимней мантии с коротким ворсом и с рисунком под зебру.

— Ну что ты там копаешься? — не выдержал Сириус, заходя в гардеробную.

— Мне нужно уменьшить это мантию, — сказала София, показывая на свой выбор.

— Ты в ней будешь похожа на… зебру, — усмехнулся Сириус, тем не менее, подходя ближе и доставая палочку.

— Ты ничего не понимаешь, — улыбнулась София, надевая на себя уменьшенную мантию и крутясь перед огромным зеркалом. — Это стиль!

Она остановила взгляд на Сириусе.

— Я хотя бы не надеваю на себя труп жестоко убитого животного.

— Ой, ну не начинай опять, — поморщился Блэк и, притянув ее к себе, поцеловал.

— После школы я создам общество защиты прав животных, и тебя я туда не приму, — высокомерно заявила она.

— Кого будешь защищать? — усмехнулся он. — Оленей? Собак?

— Ну, и их тоже… — ответила она, хотя, по большей части София думала о волшебных существах.

— Волков?

— Да, — кивнула София и вдруг вспомнила о Люпине.

_А ведь в волшебном мире нет ни одной организации, которая бы занималась защитой прав оборотней…_

София вновь подумала о тяжелой судьбе Люпина. В волшебном мире оборотни были отбросами общества, изгоями. А ведь среди них есть достойные люди, и Люпин — живое тому доказательство.

Она посмотрела на Сириуса. Ему она так и не рассказала, что знает о болезни Люпина. В этом случае пришлось бы и рассказать, как она об этом узнала, а значит, выдать Регулуса. Младшему Блэку точно не поздоровится, если Сириус узнает, что тот в курсе об их большом секрете. Брату своему он не доверяет, и кто знает, что с ним сделает. И как бы она сейчас ни была зла на Регулуса, сталкивать лишний раз братьев ей не хотелось.

— Поехали? — спросила София, выкидывая все мысли из головы.

— Поехали.

До Блэкпула они добрались за считанные минуты. Большая часть пути от поместья до города была окружена лесом, и Сириус сказал, что маглы дорогу не видят, а в лес не ходят из-за жутких легенд, которые наверняка пустил кто-то из его далеких родственников.

Но когда лес закончился, окружающий вид резко сменился. Теперь по левую сторону от них широкой песчаной полосой шел пляж Ирландского моря, а по другую сторону начинались редкие старинные дома.

Погода сегодня и правда была чудесная. Ярко светило солнце и практически отсутствовал ветер. Блэкпул хоть и находился на северо-западе страны, но снега тут было очень мало, лишь немного припорошены улицы.

Сириус припарковал мотоцикл возле ближайшего магазина.

— Прогуляемся, — улыбнулся он, подавая ей руку, — город красивый.

Сириус рассказывал ей о городе. О том, что Блэкпул является морским городом и старейшим курортом Великобритании. Летом тут толпы туристов и множество богатеньких англичан, зачастую волшебников, у которых здесь расположены летние поместья.

Самыми первыми поселенцами были именно Блэки. Один из далеких предков Сириуса приехал к побережью, где возвел себе дом и обустроился с семьей. Постепенно поселение стало разрастаться. Вначале только волшебники, но вскоре и маглы, стали селиться возле моря.

В восемнадцатом веке о Блэкпуле узнала британская аристократия, превратив, тогда еще маленький, городок в элитный курорт. И к сегодняшнему дню Блэкпул является процветающим городом, где наравне со множеством волшебников живут и маглы.

Также в Блэкпуле находится величайший парк аттракционов в Европе, и Сириус пообещал, что они обязательно его посетят в пасхальные каникулы, когда он будет открыт.

Они шли по главной улице Блэкпула, которая растянулась на семь миль вдоль всего побережья. София беспрестанно вертела головой. Ее и завораживал вид красивого и сурового моря, и впечатляла старинная архитектура города, начиная от одного из самых больших в Европе оперных театров и заканчивая маленькими магазинчиками.

Но самое лучшее было впереди. София увидела ее сразу. Она бы никогда и ни с чем не спутала главный атрибут Парижа.

— Это что? — прошептала она, остановившись посреди дороги и глядя на верхушку возвышающейся вдалеке башни. — Эйфелева башня? — недоуменно спросила она.

— Ее небольшая копия. И если быть точным, это Блэкпульская башня*, — произнес Сириус, явно довольный произведенным эффектом. — Ее установили почти сто лет назад, и сейчас она является символом города.

— Невероятно, — взбудоражено произнесла она, торопливо направляясь к ней.

София не верила своим глазам, не верила в происходящее. Она так мечтала хотя бы на денек вернуться в Париж, и вот она гуляет в Блэкпуле, на суровом севере Великобритании, и направляется к точной копии Эйфелевой башни.

— Почему ты мне об этом не рассказывал? — громко спросила она, пока они чуть ли ни бежали до башни.

— Хотелось увидеть вот это вот твое лицо, — самодовольно ответил Сириус.

София с чувством детского восторга замерла, когда башня предстала перед ними в полный рост. Она и правда очень походила на Эйфелевую, только была почти в два раза меньше, но, тем не менее, все равно было очень высокой, и достигала в высоту более пятисот футов. На самом верху находились три смотровые площадки, две из которых открытые, а нижняя со стеклянным полом. У подножия башни размещались многочисленные развлекательные заведения и рестораны.

Они, конечно же, посетили все три площадки. Самая верхняя открывала потрясающий вид на город и море.

— Красивее, чем в Париже? — спросил Сириус, глядя на бескрайнее синее море, в котором сверкали отблески зимнего солнца.

— Ну… не хуже, — ответила она, не в силах признаться, что от увиденного дух захватывает. Вид с Эйфелевой и Блэкпульской башен разительно отличался, и она не могла сказать, что какой-то из них хуже или лучше. Хотя до этого момента она и не знала, что с парижским видом может что-то сравниться по красоте.

Сириус еще в Хогвартсе помог ей справиться с тоской по дому, открыв для нее Выручай-комнату, а сейчас и вовсе привел ее в мини-Париж. Ее вновь накрыло волной безудержной нежности. Она повернулась к нему, столкнувшись с его странным взглядом, направленным на нее.

— Что? — с подозрением спросила она.

Блэк будто хотел что-то сказать, и даже уже открыл рот, но тут же усмехнулся и помотал головой.

— Ничего, — он взял ее за руку и повел на выход. — Вернемся сюда вечером. А сейчас пора позавтракать.

— На часах два часа дня, — усмехнулась София, — какой завтрак?

Они нашли небольшой фургончик, который торговал уличной едой, купили себе по паре сэндвичей с сыром и чай, и расположились на белом песке возле моря.

Несмотря на то, что в городе было много странно-одетых людей, учитывая количество волшебников тут живущих, их эксцентричные наряды все равно привлекали слишком бурное внимание.

— Я же говорила, не надо в шубе ехать, — сказала София, когда от них отошел турист, который попросился сфотографироваться с ними.

— Ты в мантии под зебру, — ответил в тон ей Сириус, — моя шуба просто блекнет рядом с тобой.

Сириус наклонился к ней, целуя и не давая разгореться спору. София не могла отрицать, этот метод был самым действенным и еще ни разу не подвел.

После завтрака Сириус ее отвел в музыкальный магазин, где на длинных стеллажах располагались сотни пластинок.

В магазине они пробыли без малого два часа. И Сириус, и София считали, что музыкальную коллекцию Альфарда Блэка необходимо обновить. Сириус метался по магазину, как ненормальный, хватая все подряд. София же не спеша выхаживала вдоль рядов, чувствуя себя как дома, зная, что где лежит, и что именно ей нужно.

Чтобы не таскать с собой три огромных коробки с новенькими пластинками, Сириус сказал, что трансгрессирует до поместья, оставит их там и вернется.

За те пару минут, что его не было, София успела зайти в букинистический магазин, находившийся по соседству с музыкальным.

— Что-то интересное? — спросил у нее над ухом Блэк.

— Я хочу купить эту книгу, — произнесла София, глядя на полку.

— «Маленький принц»? — удивленно спросил Сириус, взяв книгу с полки и повертев ее в руках. — Не читал.

София много раз ее читала. Даже не совсем так. В детстве эту книгу ей часто читал Луи, так как она была у нее любимая. Но сейчас София хотела ее купить не для себя.

— Это же детская книжка, для чего она тебе? — поинтересовался Сириус, листая страницы.

— Она не детская. И это на подарок.

— Кому? — он тут же поднял на нее острый взгляд.

— Като, — ответила она, забирая книгу из его рук.

Взгляд Блэка тут же сменился на гневный, но он сдержал себя в руках, на что София усмехнулась.

— Не знал, что вы в таких отношениях со своим змеенышем, — деланно равнодушным тоном, сказал Сириус, — что даже подарки дарите друг другу.

София ему ничего не ответила и направилась к кассе. Она и сама не знала, почему именно эта книга натолкнула на мысли о ее маленьком друге. Но ей вдруг захотелось порадовать его. Като говорил, что рождественские каникулы он проводит в одиночестве, и София надеялась хоть немного скрасить его дни. К тому же, она была уверена, Като вынесет для себя массу мудростей из этой книги.

Завернув книгу в крафтовую бумагу и расплатившись, они вышли из магазина.

— У вас тут где-нибудь есть почтовые совы? — спросила София. — Хочу сразу отправить.

Сириус, все еще не очень довольный от ее отношений со змеенышем, указал на помещение, на противоположной стороне улицы.

— Ну хватит дуться, Блэк, — улыбнулась София. — Если хочешь, можешь тоже завести себе отношения с какой-нибудь второкурсницей с Гриффиндора.

— Мерлин, звучит мерзко, — скривился Сириус.

— Я имела в виду дружеские отношения, — закатив глаза, пояснила она.

— Стоит ли напоминать, что дружбы между мужчиной и женщиной не бывает? — усмехнулся Сириус, с холодом посмотрев на нее, явно подразумевая ее дружбу с Регулусом.

Улыбка с ее лица тут же исчезла. Она слишком остро переживала поступок Регулуса. И все еще не смирилась с его предательством. София искренне дорожила их отношениями, и всегда верила, что Регулус куда лучше, чем о нем отзывался Сириус, и даже лучше, чем считал себя сам Регулус. И вся ситуация с помолвкой больно на ней отразилась. Она все еще злилась на него, и, наверное, не скоро сможет простить ему это. София не понимала, почему Регулус не сообщил ей еще в школе о помолвке, и главное, почему он решил, что она добровольно на все это согласится. И у нее в голове не укладывалось, как он мог желать жениться на ней, зная, что она любит его брата.

— Прости, — выдавил из себя Блэк, взяв ее за руку, и замечая ее резкую смену настроения.

Они с Сириусом еще ни разу не обсуждали все произошедшее. Они слишком хорошо и беззаботно проводили время, чтобы поднимать такие темы. И София была уверена, стоит им заговорить об этом, они опять разругаются, даже несмотря на то, что будут заодно. А они за эти дни даже не ругались ни разу, только спорили раз двадцать, поэтому совершенно не хотелось портить такую наметившуюся тенденцию.

Она мотнула головой, как бы говоря, что все нормально, и улыбнулась.

— Когда я буду подписывать подарок Като, тебя тоже указать?

Блэк вначале презрительно фыркнул, но тут же всполошился.

— Да-да, укажи. И заодно напиши, как восхитительно ты проводишь время со мной.

_«Привет, Като!_

_Как проходят твои каникулы?_

_Надеюсь, ты хотя бы в праздники даешь себе отдохнуть, а не грузишь себя заумной литературой. Поэтому высылаю тебе небольшой подарок, чтобы ты мог отвлечься._

_Я уже успела соскучиться по нашим вечерам. Я так давно не чувствовала вкуса позорного поражения в шахматы. Никто не говорит мне о вреде курения и не помогает мудрыми советами, когда они так необходимы. С нетерпением жду нашей встречи._

_P.S. Я проживаю по-настоящему волшебные дни на побережье Блэкпула в компании Сириуса Блэка. ~~И эту строчку я написала совершенно добровольно.~~_

_София»_

После отправки посылки, Сириус повел ее дальше по городу. Основная часть Блэкпула выходила к морю и простиралась на многие мили, казалось, ей конца и края нет. Они зашли в местный филиал «Сладкого королевства» и набрали пару пакетов сладостей. Прошли мимо знаменитого парка аттракционов и посетили самый первый джазовый бар, удачно попав на живое выступление.

К концу вечера они оказалась на противоположном конце Блэкпула. Конечно, им можно было бы трансгрессировать, но Сириус решил прокатить ее на настоящем электрическом трамвае. Именно в Блэкпуле появился первый в Великобритании электрический транспорт, и по сей день сохранился в первозданном виде.

Небольшой, кирпичного цвета, вагончик, вез их вдоль побережья. Солнце уже заходило, окрашивая синее море в желто-багряные цвета, отражаясь в окнах вагона и ослепляя глаза.

На набережной гуляло много народу, несмотря на то, что был не туристический сезон и то, что к вечеру заметно похолодало. Из-за усилившегося ветра вход на Блэкпульскую башню закрыли. Сириус из-за этого странно расстроился, он очень хотел показать ей вид на море именно в момент заката. Но тут же воодушевился, и предложил купить магловского бренди и посидеть на берегу.

К ночи они остались совершенно одни на всем бесконечном пляже. Бутылку они так и не открыли, зато зацеловали губы друг друга до посинения.

_**Сириус Блэк** _

Сириус становился по-настоящему зависимым. И если раньше он страшился этого, боялся, избегал, старался убить это в себе и закопать поглубже, то сейчас он полностью сдался под своими чувствами. И ему это нравилось. Нравилось, как его пробирает до костей от взглядов. Как пробегает ток под кожей от прикосновений. Как по душе разливается тягучий мед, слыша голос и смех.

Он полностью отдавался своим эмоциям, позволяя им накрывать его с головой, и получая от этого безграничное удовольствие.

Сердце порой не выдерживало, задыхаясь в бешеном ритме, от осознания, что он для нее такая же слабость и страсть. Им никто не нужен был в целом мире. Их небольшой мирок на отшибе Блэкпула был лучшим прибежищем на земле, где каждую секунду, каждое мгновение они наслаждались друг другом.

_Je t’aime, Sirius._

Ее слова с признанием звучали лучше любой мелодии.

_Je t’aime, Sirius._

Он повторял их себе, ощущая, как каждое слово, каждый звук отдается в самой глубине души.

Сириус не знал, ждет ли она от него ответных слов. Он был убежден, что ей это не надо. Да и он сам не мог сказать, что чувствует именно «любовь». Что-то совершенно безумное было в его душе, нечто, что перекрывало разум, не давало дышать, сводило с ума, и требовало всегда быть рядом: слышать, касаться и чувствовать.

Он не знал этому названия, и выражал свои чувства, как мог, без лишних слов и неловких объяснений.

Одним из его любимых занятий было смотреть на нее. Он мог наблюдать за ней вечность. За тем, как она спит, слегка приоткрыв рот и закинув на него руку и ногу. Или за тем, как она сидит возле камина, придвигаясь к нему чересчур близко, словно не ощущая его жара. Или за тем, с каким восторгом она смотрит на волны и отражающееся в них заходящее солнце. Или наблюдать за тем, как она, не дыша, смотрит на ночное небо, усыпанное звездами. Сириус видел отражение этих звезд в ее глазах и чувствовал себя самым глупым романтиком в мире. В такой момент он обычно сразу отворачивался и озвучивал какую-нибудь пошлую шутку. Бланк начинала глупо хихикать, а у него вновь сердце на миг замирало, видя ее улыбку и блеск в глазах.

Но ему все еще не давал покоя тот момент, когда ее парализовало от страха при взгляде на своего отца. Сириус это, наверное, никогда не забудет. Не забудет о том, сколько ужаса было в ее глазах, когда они только сбежали с площади Гриммо.

Сириуса в тот момент и самого не слабо трясло от пережитого. От встречи с матерью, от встречи с домом, в котором он поклялся никогда больше не появляться. Но ради нее он взял себя в руки. Натянул улыбку на лицо и старался выглядеть беззаботным. Больше всего в тот момент ему хотелось, чтобы она чувствовала себя защищенной рядом с ним. Сириус никогда не видел Бланк напуганной. До этого момента он вообще сомневался, что она может чего-то бояться. Она всегда ему напоминала маленького, но очень грозного зверя, что способен глотку любому перегрызть. Ему нравилась в ней эта черта, это бесстрашие. Но увидев ее загнанный взгляд, услышав ее тонкий всхлип, вырвавшийся из груди, у него сердце на части разрывалось. Хотелось укрыть ее от всего мира.

Он был рад, что она быстро пришла в себя. Он боялся, что она будет переживать и страдать. Но Бланк удивительным образом быстро забыла обо всем. Хотя временами ему и казалось, что она вновь выглядит потерянной и испуганной, но стоило ей взглянуть на него, и ее взгляд тут же менялся, зажигая огонь внутри.

— Хватит пялиться на меня, — чуть слышно произнесла она, все еще лежа с закрытыми глазами и едва заметно улыбаясь.

— Хочу и буду, — ответил Сириус, — ты мне не запретишь.

Они только вернулись из Блэкпула, уставшие, но безумно счастливые. Бланк сразу завалилась спать, а Сириус не смог отказаться от своей появившейся привычки просмотреть колдофото. Он до невозможия обожал каждый снимок, где она присутствовала.

Большинство колдографий сделаны случайно, пока она этого не ожидала, и оттого, получившиеся такими живыми.

Вот она стоит возле самой кромки моря в опасной близости от воды, с трудом удерживаясь на сырых камнях. Вот она сидит у камина в дядиной леопардовой пижаме и что-то с чувством рассказывает. Ест яблоко, листая какую-то книгу. Показывает ему, как правильно танцевать пасодобль, а камера явно дрожит — Сириус с трудом сдерживает смех в тот момент. Она пытается склеить чарами разбившуюся тарелку, но что-то идет не так, и все посуда с полок летит на пол. Вот София лежит в большой, посеребренной ванной, наполненной пышной пеной, и курит с самым заносчивым выражением лица.

А вот его любимый снимок — момент, когда она распускает ленту из своих волос и они водопадом распадаются по ее спине, в следующий миг она поворачивается к нему и улыбается. И по новой.

Но больше он, все-таки, любил смотреть на нее вживую. Как и сейчас.

— Вставай, Бланк, я хочу тебе кое-что показать.

— Мы же только легли, Блэк, — простонала она, показывая на часы, — четыре ночи!

— Вот именно! Самое время!

Сириус уже надел на себя джинсы и рубашку с курткой, и стал стягивать Софию с кровати.

— Ты изверг, Блэк, — произнесла она, натягивая на ходу толстый свитер и заматываясь огромным шарфом, и идя за ним по коридору.

Они спустились до первого этажа, направляясь к выходу.

— Мы идем на улицу?

— Да, к берегу, — улыбнулся Сириус.

Шум волн, что с большой скоростью разбивались о камни, и шипение пены, шорох могучих деревьев на верху склона и присутствие рядом Бланк делали ночь по-настоящему волшебной.

Они и в Блэкпуле провели несколько часов, сидя на пляже. Но вид на море от поместья все-таки отличался. Берег тут был не песчаный, а каменистый, море гораздо глубже и оттого темнее. И самое главное, в городе, из-за окружающей иллюминации, в небе не видно было звезд. Здесь же, в кромешной темноте, они ярко сияли.

И Сириус позвал ее, чтобы показать ей именно звезды, и в частности, одну особенную звезду. Но она вновь выглядела потерянной. Сириус знал, понимал, что ее беспокоит ее семья, но она никак не решится заговорить об этом. Ну, а он терпеливо ждал, когда она созреет, готовый в любой момент ее поддержать и послать всю ее семейку к черту.

Сириус провел пальцами по ее лицу, убирая прядь волос за ухо, но которую ветер тут же выбил обратно. Она слабо улыбнулась и повернула голову к нему.

— Блэк, — тихо позвала она, — Сириус… почему ты из дома сбежал?

— Потому что они меня все достали, — ответил он равнодушно.

— И ты… не жалеешь? Не скучаешь по ним? — она внимательно всматривалась в его лицо, словно глядя с какой-то надеждой.

— Трудно скучать по пыткам и проклятьям, которые всю жизнь разносились в твою сторону, — мрачно произнес он, отворачиваясь к морю. Сириус ненавидел разговоры о семье, о своем детстве и о своем побеге. Даже с Мародерами он никогда не делился подробностями. Для него это всегда было слишком тяжело.

— Тебя пытали?..

— Обычно меня просто запирали в подвалах в наказание, ну и лишали любых развлечений, — ответил Сириус, все также не глядя на нее. — Но иногда мамаша и практиковала проклятья на мне, один раз даже Круциатусом досталось.

— Серьезно?! — ужаснулась она. — За что?

— Уничтожил единственный портрет Поллукса и Ирмы Блэк, родителей мамаши, — беспечно заявил Сириус, — в свое оправдание могу сказать, что сделал я это не нарочно. Хотя и ни о чем не жалею.

Сириус не стал добавлять, что ему тогда было всего двенадцать, а после порции Круциатуса пришлось вызывать целителя. В защиту его матери можно сказать, что она даже соизволила извиниться и признать, что погорячилась. Однако его пошатнувшейся психике было на это плевать.

— Как можно на собственном ребенке испытывать непростительное? — в пустоту задала вопрос Бланк.

— Наверное, можно, когда ненавидишь его, — хмыкнул Сириус.

Бланк как-то странно посмотрела на него и произнесла:

— Регулус… рассказывал, что тебя любили больше…

У Сириуса вмиг злость в груди поднялась, стоило ей произнести имя его брата.

— Что за чушь? — процедил он.

Она не успела ничего ответить, как его перекрыло.

— Это Рег всегда был золотым мальчиком, — прошипел он. — Лучшие оценки, безупречные манеры, регулярные письма с похвалой от преподавателей. А главное, достойный представитель кровожадной семейки.

Сириус сжал зубы, он ненавидел жаловаться, да и никогда этого не делал. Он мог бы многое рассказать о том, сколько дней и ночей он провел в жутких темных подвалах дома, сколько телесных и магических наказаний вынес, сколько скандалов было из-за его поступления на Гриффиндор, из-за его дружбы с «уродами и полукровками». Сколько он наслушался о том, что он неблагодарный сын, предатель и грязь, только из-за его мнения, что они ничем не отличаются от маглорожденных.

— Меня вечно тыкали носом, что я хуже Рега…

— Ты из-за этого из дома ушел?

— Нет, конечно, — усмехнулся Сириус. — Рега я любил… раньше. А ушел, потому что не осталось никаких сил слушать, как они заливают о нашем превосходстве, об истреблении маглов, словно они и не люди вовсе. О величии Темного Лорда, — с отвращением процедил он. — О том, что мы высшая ступень эволюции, а маглы… — Сириус скривился, так и не закончив предложение. — Я ненавижу все это.

Он сделал короткую передышку, доставая сигареты и закуривая.

— Ненавижу их высокомерие, жестокость, злобу, и ненависть ко всему живому.

И самое главное, ненавижу за то, что все это досталось и мне…

— Мир без них станет лучше, — с жесткостью в голосе произнес он.

Сириус посмотрел на Софию, которая таращилась на него во все глаза.

— Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Я… еще не свыклась с тем, что больше никогда не смогу вернуться домой, — тихо произнесла она. — Я и раньше сбегала постоянно, но это все было несерьезно. А сейчас… Это не так-то просто — вычеркнуть разом свою семью из жизни.

— Семью, которой ты была не нужна? — грубо спросил Сириус, который все еще не пришел в себя от нахлынувших воспоминаний.

У нее в глазах мелькнула злость, но она быстро исчезла.

— Луи я всегда была нужна, — сказала она, вцепившись пальцами в свою побрякушку на запястье. Немного подумав, она добавила: — Я не скучаю по родителям и… отца-то уж я точно никогда в жизни больше не хочу видеть. Просто… это странно — то, что у меня больше нет дома. И некуда возвращаться.

— Чем тебя Блэкпул не устраивает? — возмутился Сириус.

Бланк слабо улыбнулась ему. Он не понимал ее душевных страданий. Лично он ощутил полную свободу от тяжелых оков, как только навсегда покинул родительский дом. И ему всегда казалось, что она счастлива будет порвать все связи с семьей.

— Так что не надо тут драматизировать, — произнес Сириус, забрасывая ей руку на плечо и притягивая к себе, — тебе есть куда возвращаться — сюда.

Она что-то нечленораздельно произнесла и потянулась за его сигаретой.

— Я не смогу вернуться в Хогвартс, — сказала она, выдыхая дым.

— Что за бред? — Сириус весь напрягся, посмотрев на нее.

— Отец меня там найдет… и убьет на месте. Он мне никогда не простит побега. Ты же видел его… он, наверное, уже меня ищет.

— В Хогвартсе он не сможет тебе ничего сделать, — уверенно заявил он, снова приобнимая ее. — Дамблдор не позволит…

— Думаешь, вашему старику есть какое-то дело до меня? — резко спросила она, перебив его.

— Пока ты там учишься, конечно, есть дело, — сказал он, прямо глядя ей в глаза. — И к тому же, я всегда буду рядом. А значит, ничего тебе твой папаша не сделает.

Бланк на него пронзительно посмотрела, тут же смягчаясь во взгляде.

В очередной раз он не мог отвести от нее взгляда. И вновь тонул в ее глазах, видя сотни желтых отблесков в их глубине. Раз за разом он терял разум, сдаваясь под чувствами и поражаясь, откуда у нее столько власти над ним. Он притянул ее к себе, целуя и прижимая к себе все сильнее.

Он оторвался от нее, заглядывая в ее глаза и с трудом удерживая слова, которые так и просились слететь с губ. Но она будто и сама все поняла, едва заметно улыбнулась и отвернулась к звездам.

— Смотри, — Сириус склонил голову к ней, чтобы видеть звезды под ее углом, и достал палочку. — Это созвездие Большого пса, — Сириус палочкой нарисовал в воздухе тонкие светящиеся линии, соединив звезды. Он обвел в кружок самую нижнюю звезду, — это Алудра, — пояснил он и обвел еще две, едва виднеющиеся, звезды, находящиеся справа и чуть выше, — это Адара и Везен.

Сириус обвел в кружок звезду значительно выше и произнес:

— Это Мирцам.

Он указал на самую большую и яркую звезду, также обведя ее в круг.

— А это…

— Сириус, — закончила за него София, неотрывно глядя на звезду.

— Да, — подтвердил он, посмотрев на нее и вновь видя отражения звезд в ее глазах. Он тряхнул головой, и добавил: — Это самая яркая звезда на небе. Ее можно найти практически с любой точки земного шара. И даже днем.

Он снова посмотрел на нее, не зная, о чем она думает. София завороженно смотрела на звезды, широко-распахнутыми глазами, и, кажется, сама не заметила, как взяла его за руку, переплетая пальцы.

_И знай, Бланк, она светит только для тебя…_

Сириус сглотнул ком в горле, так и не сумев произнести слова, которые просились наружу. И вместо этого стал ей рассказывать, как легко можно ориентироваться по звездам, и какие именно способны вывести тебя к дому.

***

— Помнишь, ты звал своих друзей в Блэкпул? — спросила она и, не дождавшись его ответа, продолжила: — Может, позовем всех на Новый год?

— Тебе меня мало? — поинтересовался Сириус. Не то чтобы он не хотел видеть друзей, но ему в данный момент было так хорошо с Бланк, что больше и не нужен был никто.

София повернулась к нему, растянув губы в полуулыбке.

— Мне тебя всегда будет мало, — сказала она, а у Сириуса сердце вновь удар пропустило. — Но ты ведь всех приглашал. Почему бы не сейчас? Неужели ты по своему Поттеру не соскучился? — с насмешкой спросила она.

Сириус молча согласился, Джеймса он всегда рад видеть.

— Ладно, давай позовем.

Бланк тут же поднялась.

— Где пергамент? Напишем приглашения.

Они поднялись в кабинет дяди, примыкающий к библиотеке. Бланк устроилась за столом, доставая из ящика стопку плотного пергамента и чернила с красивым черным пером.

— Только посмотри, — прищурилась София, приподнимая один из пергаментов на свет, — это же водяной знак с вашим гербом.

— Мерзость, — прошипел Сириус, выхватывая пергамент из ее рук и доставая палочку. Ему понадобилось минут пятнадцать, чтобы свести это непотребство с пергаментов.

— Ты слишком остро реагируешь, Блэк, — нарочито серьезно сказала София, с насмешкой наблюдая за ним. — Подумаешь, герб.

Пока он перебирал один пергамент за другим, София писала приглашение.

_«Уважаемые мистер Джеймс Поттер и мисс Лили Эванс,_

_Приглашаем вас на празднование Нового 1978 Года._

_Мероприятие состоится по адресу: графство Ланкашир, город Блэкпул, поместье Блэков, ровно в 21:00._

_От всей души надеемся, что в этот день вы сможете оставить в стороне свои дела и порадовать нас своим визитом. Без вашего присутствия, торжество не будет праздником._

_Искренне ваши,_

_С.Б. и С.Б.»_

— Скучаешь по официальным приемам, Бланк? — усмехнулся Сириус, прочитав приглашение.

— Только представь, как бы хорошо на фоне приглашения смотрелся твой герб? — съехидничала она, роясь в других ящиках письменного стола.

Сириус это проигнорировал.

В то время как София писала такие же письма Северусу и Ремусу, он прошел к небольшому комоду, где у дяди Альфарда хранился запас сигар.

— Смотри, что есть, — довольным голосом произнес Сириус, держа в руках коробочку с сигарами. — Что ты наделала?! — воскликнул он, издалека заметив неладное и метнувшись к столу. Он поднял одно из писем, которое было скреплено сургучной печатью с гербом Блэков. — Мы не будем отправлять в таком виде!

— Не трогай, Блэк! — возмутилась она, вырывая письмо из его рук. Он уже был готов сломать печать, порвав письмо, но не успел. — Я так долго старалась, буквы выводила!

Сириус зло пыхтел, переводя взгляд с нее на письма.

— Что ты истерику устраиваешь? — усмехнулась она. — Будет весело.

— Парни меня засмеют! — воскликнул он.

— Ну вот и пусть развлекутся, — сказала она, скрепляя последнее письмо печатью.

— Джеймс мне это еще долго будет припоминать, — недовольно проворчал он.

— Тоже мне, событие, — чуть слышно произнесла София.

Сириус взял все письма и трансгрессировал в Блэкпул, к отделению почтовых сов, чтобы сразу разослать письма друзьям. Матерясь вполголоса, он привязывал письма к совам и проклинал свое обещание Софии — ничего не делать с сургучной печатью.

На обратном пути он зашел в кафе, купить им еды на ужин. И, уже собираясь трансгрессировать обратно к дому, он увидел то, о чем думал последние пару дней.

— Бланк, у меня для тебя сюрприз, — дрожащим от волнения голосом, произнес Сириус, заходя в гостиную, где София сидела возле камина, листая «Тайны наитемнейшего искусства» из библиотеки дяди.

Она тут же подняла на него голову, заметив, что он прячет за спиной большой футляр.

— Что там? — у нее в глазах уже начало разгораться любопытство. Она отложила книгу и поднялась из кресла.

Сириус вытащил футляр из-за спины и положил его на стол перед ней. Только увидев форму футляра, София издала то ли визг, то ли писк.

— Гитара! — воскликнула она, откидывая крышку и проводя рукой по бордовой лакированной поверхности, томно вздыхая. — О, Мерлин, струны… как я по вам соскучилась.

— Гитара мне, — самодовольно произнес Сириус, доставая гитару. София подняла на него непонимающий взгляд. — А ты, дорогуша, научишь меня на ней играть.

— Хорошо, — тут же согласилась она, и протянула руку за гитарой, — но для начала мне нужно самой вспомнить. Тут все-таки на струну больше, да и звучание отличается. Хотя аккорды, в целом, те же самые.

София взяла ее в руки и, поставив одну ногу на диван, устроила гитару на колене, перебирая струны и подбирая какой-то мотив.

— Нам нужна еще одна гитара, — сказала она, посмотрев на Сириуса. У него тут же взгляд загорелся.

— Точно! Соберем свою группу! Будет дуэт!

— Будем ездить с гастролями! — поддержала София.

— Надо еще название придумать! — Сириус задумался на мгновение. — А-а, что там думать, назовемся «Блэк и Бланк». Или еще лучше «S.B.»!

— Отлично! Будем играть в стиле рокабилли или поп-рока…

— Или хэви-метал, — вскинув брови, предложил Сириус.

— А первый альбом назовем «Чистота крови навек»! — Бланк с трудом держалась, чтобы не рассмеяться, глядя, как улыбка сползает с лица Сириуса. — А что? Это как раз в стиле какого-нибудь Оззи Осборна.

— Дай сюда гитару, — он забрал из ее рук инструмент. Сириус все никак не мог привыкнуть к ее небрежному отношению ко всему чистокровному, и не всегда понимал ее шутки.

— А можем исполнять в каком-нибудь хиппи стиле, — продолжала Бланк, — вот они как раз поют о мире и любви во всем мире, за равенство и все такое. Только тебе же не нравится.

Сириус ничего не отвечал, устроив гитару на своих коленях, нахмурившись и старательно подбирая аккорды. Опыт игры на гитаре у него был нулевой, но, как он считал, он обладал неплохим слухом, и сейчас пытался подобрать мелодию своей самой любимой песни.

Бланк замолчала, очевидно, уловив знакомые ноты, хотя у Сириуса и получалось из рук вон плохо.

Закрыв глаза, он старался воспроизвести в памяти звучание песни Фрэнка Синатры и перенести ее на гитару, но получалось отвратительно.

— Помочь? — спросила она, уже без всякого ехидства в голосе.

— Я… сам хочу, — сказал Сириус, поднимая на нее взгляд. Бланк смотрела на него с нескрываемой нежностью. Он редко видел у нее такой взгляд, и ради этого взгляда он готов был отказаться от целого мира.

Пальцы его не слушались, и мотив с трудом угадывался. Но все-таки угадывался. И он тихо, вполголоса запел слова любимой песни, что каждый раз пробирали его до дрожи, сопровождая редким звучанием струн, лишь задавая ритм.

_…Ever since that night we've been together._

_Lovers at first sight,_

_in love forever._

_It turned out so right,_

_For strangers in the night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Блэкпульская башня – копия Эйфелевой башни, которая и правда находится в городе Блэкпул.   
> Вообще, город, где будет размещаться поместье Альфарда, я взяла исключительно исходя из его названия и расположения. Но когда писала эту главу и стали нужны подробности архитектуры и достопримечательностей Блэкпула, была очень удивлена, обнаружив там копию Эйфелевой башни. И решила, что это ну уж точно судьба для Софии.


	85. Happy New Year

_**Мародеры** _

Самыми первыми прибыли Ремус и Эшли. Но не успели они и порог дома переступить, пришли Северус и Дебора.

— Неплохо ты устроился, — заметил Северус, оглядывая просторный холл и мраморную лестницу, ведущую наверх.

— Да, спасибо дяде за это, — ответил Сириус, без особых эмоций на лице. Раньше он к этому дому относился нейтрально, и даже всерьез подумывал продать его, чтобы уж окончательно отказаться от всего родового имущества, но с присутствием Софии он неожиданно смог почувствовать себя тут, как дома.

Все хотели посмотреть дом и попросили провести им небольшую экскурсию — не каждому выпадет такая удача, побывать в фамильном поместье древнего рода, но Сириус всех бесцеременно прервал и позвал в гостиную, сказав, что экскурсию он проведет завтра.

— Поттеры как всегда опаздывают, — произнес Сириус, падая на диван рядом с Софией. — Так что не будем терять время.

Он взмахнул палочкой, и из столовой вылетел поднос с огневиски и хрустальными стаканами, которые звонко стукнулись, остановившись.

— К тому же, стоит разлить огневиски, Джеймс это за милю почувствует, сразу же примчится, — добавил Сириус, наполняя стаканы.

— Ого, да ему тридцать лет со дня на день будет, — сказала Дебора, у которой перед лицом стояла бутылка.

— Дядя Альфард другой не пил, — усмехнувшись, произнес Сириус.

— Так это дом Альфарда Блэка? — удивленно спросила Дебора, устремив на него взгляд.

— Ты его знала? — София повернулась к Деборе, заинтересованно на нее посмотрев. Софии очень нравился дядя Сириуса, и ей была интересна любая информация, что его касалась.

— Нет, мой отец много с ним работал, и всегда очень хорошо о нем отзывался, — пояснила Белби.

— А кем работал твой отец? — спросила Эшли.

— Невыразимцем, — сухо ответила Дебора, даже не взглянув на Эшли, которая в восхищении округлила глаза.

— Твой дядя работал с Отделом тайн? Ты никогда об этом не рассказывал, — произнес Северус, уставившись на Сириуса. Тот в ответ невыразительно пожал плечами, кивнув.

— Альфард Блэк делал рунные переводы для них, — ответила вместо него Дебора. — Он в этом был лучший.

— Рунные переводы? — одновременно спросили Северус и София, тут же бросив друг на друга недовольные взгляды.

— Да, он любил это все, — нехотя ответил Сириус. — У него библиотека завалена всякими рунными книжками.

— Можно будет взглянуть? — притворно равнодушным тоном, поинтересовался Северус.

— Конечно, — кивнул Сириус, взяв с подноса свой стакан.

— С каких это пор ты интересуешься рунами, Снейп? — спросила София, которая и сама была бы непрочь посмотреть рунную библиотеку Альфарда Блэка. — Ты же не ходишь на Руны.

— Я думаю, у него в библиотеке есть не только книги, посвященные рунам, — с холодом ответил Северус, посмотрев на нее тяжелым взглядом.

— Библиотека почти пол этажа занимает, — сказал Сириус, — чего там только нет. Так что смотри, что хочешь, — добавил он, посмотрев на Северуса.

Софии показалось, что Северус скривился в ухмылке, посмотрев на нее. Она скривилась ему в ответ.

— Итак, за хороший вечер! — торжественно произнес Сириус, приподнимая вверх свой бокал. В следующее же мгновение сработали сигнальные чары, извещающие о проникновении на территорию. — Я же говорил, Джеймс почувствовал, что без него пить начали.

Джеймс громко возмущался, что их задержали непредвиденные обстоятельства. Лили только поджимала губы и говорила:

— Просто кто-то собирался как невеста.

Джеймс на нее хмуро посмотрел и тут же перевел взгляд на кофейный столик.

— Вы без нас начали?!

— Не надо было опаздывать, — усмехнулся Сириус.

— Пока Джеймс полчаса выбирал рубашку, я приготовила десерт к чаю, — сказала Лили, доставая упакованную коробку. — Яблочный пирог.

— Ой, как здорово! — защебетала Эшли. — А я не догадалась ничего приготовить.

— Это еще не все, — улыбнулась Лили, — мне кое-какая помощь нужна будет. Поможете?

— Конечно, — Эшли тут же поднялась со своего места.

Дебора, подавив тяжелый вздох, тоже поднялась и направилась за ними на кухню.

— Интересно, моя помощь тоже нужна? — произнесла София, не особо желая заниматься готовкой.

— Иди-иди, — поддакнул Сириус, который хотел остаться с друзьями наедине, — как они без тебя там справятся?

Из кухни послышался грохот.

— Видишь, уже что-то сломали. А ты тут уже все знаешь.

София, скривив недовольную гримасу, пошла на кухню за девочками.

Как оказалось, с таким грохотом упал котел, в котором уже грелась вода. Дебора с помощью палочки нарезала яблоки, и отправляла их в этот самый котел, вместе с корицей, гвоздикой, медом и цедрой апельсина. Рядом ожидал своего часа большой кувшин красного вина.

— Глинтвейн? — София улыбнулась, заглядывая через плечо Белби. — Отлично!

— София, — позвала Эшли, которая устроилась за столом и подперла голову рукой, — расскажи, как тебя спас Сириус.

Лили прекратила раскладывать фрукты на большом блюде, заинтересованно посмотрев на них. И даже Дебора обернулась, надеясь услышать увлекательную историю.

— Да нечего особо рассказывать, — ответила София, нервно дернувшись. Она не имела ни единого желания вспоминать и говорить об этом. Хоть она уже и не переживала об этом, а с Сириусом они и вовсе веселились, вспоминая некоторые моменты, но обсуждать это с девочками ей не хотелось.

— Это ведь так романтично, — мечтательно произнесла Эшли. — Любимый человек спасает тебя с помолвки со злым, но таким привлекательным, принцем.

— Прямо таки сказка наяву, — вполголоса произнесла Дебора.

— Там мало романтичного было, — сказала София. — Пару раз мне просто хотелось выпрыгнуть в окно. Или вонзить кому-нибудь нож в сердце. И кстати, Регулус не злой, — добавила она с нескрываемым недовольством в голосе.

— Разве ты не знала, что Сириус тебя спасет? — спросила Эшли, вытаращив на нее глаза.

— Откуда? — хмыкнула София. — Мне в тот момент вообще не до него было. В тот момент моя голова была занята мыслями о кровавой и жестокой расправе со всеми ними.

Эшли нахмурилась, не понимая, шутка ли это, а Дебора усмехнулась.

— Понимаю, — кивнула она, добавляя в котел красное вино и помешивая его черпаком на длинной ручке.

— Тебя тоже хотели обручить против воли? — удивленно спросила Лили.

— Хотели, — ответила Дебора, равнодушно пожав плечами. — По большей части, хотел этого дед, но он, к счастью, не успел. Храни, Господь, его душу, — добавила она, скривив на мгновение губы в усмешке.

— А родители что? — спросила Эшли у Деборы.

— Мама моя всегда была против, да и отца убедить отменить помолвку было не очень трудно.

— А за кого тебя хотели выдать? — Эшли улыбнулась и добавила: — Извини за любопытство.

— За одного из Пруэттов, — бесцветным голосом ответила Дебора. По ней трудно было понять, нравится этот разговор ей или нет.

— О, они отличные ребята! — восторженно произнесла Лили.

— Не поспоришь, — с ехидством в голосе ответила Дебора. — За кого бы ты предпочла выйти замуж?

— Да… прости, — Лили виновато улыбнулась.

— Кто такие Пруэтты? — спросила София, пытаясь вспомнить студентов Хогвартса.

— Они два года назад закончили школу, — пояснила Лили.

— Типичные гриффиндорцы, — фыркнула Дебора, многозначительно посмотрев на Софию.

— Это диагноз, — София понимающе усмехнулась.

— Вообще-то, я тоже типичная гриффиндорка! — сказала Лили, улыбнувшись. — И это не диагноз, а скорее качество человека.

— Кстати, Эванс, — повернулась к ней Дебора, — мне всегда было интересно, а тебе Шляпа не предлагала другой факультет?

— Нет, — Лили с гордостью вздернула подбородок и улыбнулась. — Сама я хотела или на Когтевран поступать, или на Гриффиндор. Но Шляпа довольно быстро сделала выбор.

— Меня тоже сразу отправили в Пуффендуй, — вздохнув, сказала Эшли. — Хотя папа и брат хотели, чтобы я попала на Гриффиндор.

— Из тебя гриффиндорец, как из Хагрида балерина, — хмыкнула Дебора, посмотрев на нее. — Это комплимент, если что, — добавила она.

— А тебе, София, Шляпа не предлагала выбор? — спросила Лили, припоминая, как долго сидела София при распределении.

— Ну… она, кажется, спрашивала, где бы я сама хотела учиться, — неуверенно ответила София. Она уже плохо помнила события того дня. В тот день единственное, что она хотела, это чтобы все побыстрее закончилось.

— И ты выбрала Слизерин? — Дебора на нее удивленно посмотрела, расплывшись в улыбке.

— Ага, — кивнула София.

— Никогда не рассказывай об этом Сириусу, — вытаращив глаза, прошептала Лили.

— Мне нравится мой факультет, пусть Блэк говорит, что хочет, — усмехнулась София. Она действительно еще ни разу не пожалела о сделанном выборе. Если поначалу она и презирала большую часть слизеринцев, то со временем привыкла к ним, а к некоторым и вовсе прониклась симпатией. К тому же, она понимала, что три других факультета подходят ей куда меньше, чем Слизерин. Единственное, с чем она так и не смогла смириться — с отсутствием окон в общей гостиной и спальне. Но этот вопрос уже был решен: она договорилась с Гринграсс, чтобы та после каникул наколдовала в их спальне искусственное окно, которое бы транслировало уличную погоду.

— Меня Шляпа тоже спрашивала, выбирая между Слизерином и Когтевраном, — сказала Дебора. — Я выбрала Когтевран. Всегда хотела учиться именно там.

— И почему никто никогда не выбирает Пуффендуй? — поинтересовалась Эшли.

— Как это, никто? — улыбнулась Лили. — Ваш факультет самый многочисленный.

— Да, но некоторых туда распределяют, так как больше никуда не подошли, — сказала Эшли.

— Ну, это не так и плохо, — сказала София. Лично ей пуффендуйцы импонировали больше остальных.

— Не для всех, — Эшли обвела всех многозначительным взглядом. — У некоторых случаются настоящие истерики.

— Ты про Мэйсона? — с сочувствием спросила Лили, которая, как ответственная староста, знала в школе всех поименно.

Эшли кивнула.

— Уже четвертый год идет, а он все страдает… Даже грозился из школы уйти.

— Кто такой Мэйсон? — спросила София.

— Мэйсон Боунс, — ответила Эшли. — Вся его семья училась на Когтевране, а его Шляпа отправила на Пуффендуй.

— Родственник Амелии и Эдгара? — заинтересованно спросила Дебора.

— Их младший брат, — сказала Эшли и тяжело вздохнула. — Как нам рассказывали, его родители разочаровались в нем, когда он не поступил на «семейный» факультет. И с самых первых дней он себя странно ведет… ни с кем не общается, всегда один. Сидит постоянно в своих книжках, варит зелья какие-то…

— Варит зелья? — переспросила Дебора, вскинув брови и замерев на мгновение.

— Да, — Эшли расцвела улыбкой. — Он очень талантлив в них, даже старшекурсники иногда обращаются к нему за помощью.

— Еще один ботан, — усмехнулась София, подумав о Снейпе. Все странные личности с ненормальным интересом к зельям всегда напоминали ей Северуса.

Эшли слабо улыбнулась ей в ответ.

— Я не знала, что у него в семье проблемы, — сказала Лили, глядя на Эшли. — Я помню Эдгара, он был старостой школы, когда мы только поступили. И он всегда производил такое хорошее впечатление…

— Боунсы отличаются своим строгим и жестким воспитанием детей, — произнесла Дебора, снова отвернувшись к котлу. — И Когтевран у них и правда «семейный» факультет. И то, что кто-то попал на Пуффендуй такой же нонсенс, как и Блэк на Гриффиндоре. Хотя, я удивлена, что у этого Мэйсона проблемы с семьей, они мне казались… адекватными.

Все замолчали на мгновение, выразив немое сочувствие некому Мэйсону.

— Глинтвейн готов, — сказала Дебора, накрывая котел крышкой. — Даже успел настояться.

— Прекрасно! Давайте попробуем, — предложила София, направляясь к буфету и доставая бокалы.

— А мальчиков не будем звать? — всполошилась Эшли.

— Без них спокойнее, — ответила ей Дебора, разливая напиток по бокалам. — Хотя бы пять минут в тишине посидим.

— Странно, — произнесла вдруг Лили, нахмурившись и посмотрев на дверь, ведущую в гостиную, — вы заметили? Их совсем не слышно.

— Наверняка наложили заглушающие чары, — усмехнулась Дебора, — как будто кому-то интересно, о чем они там сплетничают.

— А я бы послушала, — сказала Эшли, округлив глаза. София с ней молча согласилась.

— Так, ладно, — произнесла Лили, взяв в руки один из стаканов. — Предлагаю выпить за тех, благодаря кому мы все здесь, — сказала она, посмотрев на девочек горящим взглядом. — За Мародеров!

— И их прекрасных дам! — подхватила София.

***

Как только за Софией закрылась дверь, Сириус тут же наложил заглушающие чары.

— У меня важный вопрос, — сказал он, посмотрев на друзей. — Я хочу рассказать Бланк про нас.

— Я не против, — сразу ответил Джеймс.

Сириус посмотрел на Ремуса с Северусом, которые выглядели не особо довольными такой идее.

— Не знаю, Сириус, — произнес Ремус. — Ты знаешь, мне нравится София, и я ей доверяю, но…

У Ремуса сейчас и без того было нервозное состояние. Он каждый день, каждую минуту переживал, что все еще не признался во всем Эшли. И думать о том, как на это отреагирует еще и София, у него не было никаких моральных сил.

— Слушай, можно ведь не рассказывать ей о ликантропии, — сказал Сириус, а Ремус тут же метнул испуганный взгляд на дверь, боясь, что их услышат. — Можно сказать, что ты превращаешься в волка. А какого именно волка, это уже лишний нюанс.

— Ну… только если так, — неуверенно согласился Ремус.

— Отлично, — Сириус улыбнулся. — Хотя, я думаю, она бы нормально восприняла эту новость.

Ремус в ответ только нервно пожал плечами.

— А ты что скажешь, Сев? — спросил Сириус.

— Ты знаешь, мне Бланк не нравится, и я ей не доверяю, — ответил Северус в том же тоне, что и Ремус, — да ведь ты мне покоя не дашь, если я откажусь.

— Я не стану рассказывать, если хоть кто-то из вас против! — резко сказал Сириус.

— Да ладно тебе, Сев, София не разболтает, — широко улыбнувшись, сказал Джеймс.

— Конечно, нет, — кивнул Северус, — если разболтает, я ее отравлю.

— Я ее сам отравлю, если она хоть кому-то расскажет, — усмехнулся Сириус.

— Чем травить будешь? — насмешливо поинтересовался Северус. — Амортенцией?

— Как вариант! — Сириус растянул губы в улыбочке.

Северус в ответ лишь закатил глаза, усмехнувшись:

— Ладно, рассказывай.

Следующий час они делились последними новостями. Северус им рассказал, что каждый день ездит к Деборе работать над зельем. Джеймс и Сириус, конечно же, не смогли удержаться от шуток в его адрес.

Ремус рассказывал, как ездил знакомиться с родителями Эшли и делился впечатлениями о ярмарке, которая у всех вызвала бурный интерес, и они решили в следующем году сходить на нее все вместе.

Джеймс говорил о своем знакомстве с Дурслем, и жаловался, что Лили слишком беспокоится о своей неблагодарной сестре. И не забыл похвастаться, какой недуг он наслал на Дурсля. Шутку, правда, оценил только Сириус.

Ну, а сам Сириус, без лишних подробностей, рассказал о своих самых лучших каникулах. К счастью, друзья не особо настаивали на подробностях их побега с площади Гриммо. Хотя Сириусу и доставляло удовольствие рассказывать о перекошенных злобой лицах матери и Регулуса, и частично разрушенном ненавистном доме.

— Вам не кажется, что они уже слишком долго? — спросил Джеймс, указав на дверь, ведущую на кухню. — Надо их проверить.

Но только он поднялся с дивана, дверь раскрылась и на пороге появилась Лили, несущая в руках большой поднос с фруктами и какими-то закусками. Сразу за ней шла Дебора с большим кувшином глинтвейна, и последние Эшли с Софией.

— Сириус, София сказала, вы пиццу купили? — поинтересовалась Лили, располагая поднос на столике.

— Да-да, купили, — ответил Сириус, тут же отлеветировав десяток коробок с пиццей.

— Ого, вот здорово! — восхитилась Эшли. — Я такое никогда не пробовала.

— Серьезно? Ты же в магловском городе живешь, — удивился Сириус. — Я когда летом нашел пиццерию в Блэкпуле, только там и питался остаток каникул. Да и сейчас мы тоже покупаем в основном ее, — добавил он, посмотрев на Софию.

— И как вас только не разнесло на пицце? — задалась вопросом Дебора.

— Регулярные физические нагрузки, — ответил Сириус, расплывшись в вульгарной улыбке.

— Я же предупреждал тебя, избегать любых провокационных вопросов, — вполголоса сказал Северус, посмотрев на Дебору, которая, впрочем, нисколько не смутилась.

Когда основная часть пиццы была съедена, а пара кувшинов глинтвейна распита, на столе появились карты. После долгих споров, Сириус уговорил всех сыграть на желания. Но после нескольких проигрышей, сам же и отказался играть. И Эшли предложила всем сыграть в «Мафию» на волшебный манер, с Пожирателями Смерти, целителями и мракоборцами. Игра всем пришлась по душе, но очень быстро скатилась в полный бедлам, с криками, спорами и взаимными оскорблениями.

Эшли на все это только печально вздохнула и сказала, что когда они играют с одногруппниками, все проходит мирно, а вот когда с братьями, то из игры также не выходит ничего хорошего.

— Здорово, наверное, с двумя братьями жить, — заметил Джеймс, — я всегда хотел брата или сестру.

Джеймс ненадолго задумался и добавил:

— Когда у меня будет своя семья, у меня будет семеро детей.

Лили поперхнулась напитком, услышав это.

— Сочувствую твоей будущей жене, — сказала она. — Или семерых ты хочешь от разных женщин?

— Куда тебе столько, Джеймс? — спросила София, которая была поражена не меньше Лили.

— Собрать собственную команду для квиддича, конечно же! — ответил он воодушевленно.

— О, Боже, — пролепетала Лили.

— Да ладно, это же шутка, — улыбнулся Джеймс.

— Это не шутка, — усмехнулся Сириус, посмотрев на Лили. — Он и правда мечтает о целом выводке оленят.

— Вот уж неожиданность, — произнесла Дебора, — Поттер и семеро детей.

— А у тебя, Дебора, есть братья или сестры? — спросил Джеймс, который уже пожалел, что разболтал о своих сокровенных тайнах.

— Есть младший брат. Ему четырнадцать, зовут Дилан.

— Он тоже на Когтевране? — сдвинув брови, спросил Джеймс, силясь вспомнить, есть ли такой студент.

— Нет, он бросил школу после первого курса, — ответила Дебора.

— Почему бросил? — удивился Сириус. Он с трудом представлял, чтобы кто-то по своему желанию бросил Хогвартс.

— Может быть, еще партию в карты сыграем? — спросил Северус, понимая, к чему ведет весь разговор, и бросая предупреждающий взгляд на Белби. Она посмотрела на него холодным взглядом и ответила:

— Дилан — оборотень.

В комнате все заметно напряглись. Мародеры переглянулись. Лили побледнела и выпрямилась, Эшли вздрогнула, округлила глаза и прижала руку ко рту. София, не сдержавшись, бросила взгляд на Ремуса, прикусив губу. Казалось, даже музыка стала тише играть и огонь в камине замер. Спокойствие сохраняла только Дебора.

— Кошмар… — ужаснулась Эшли.

— Ты думаешь? — скептически сдвинув брови, спросила Дебора.

— В смысле, — Эшли немного замялась и добавила: — Я имею в виду, что… что это, должно быть, тяжело, и вообще…

Дебора посмотрела на Ремуса, который заметно побледнел, потом перевела взгляд на остальных.

— Как это случилось? — охрипшим голосом спросил Ремус.

— Летом, после его первого курса, — ответила Дебора и в кратце пересказала историю этого несчастья.

— Сочувствую, Дебора, — тихо произнесла Лили. Та в ответ слабо улыбнулась, лишь приподняв уголки губ.

— Почему он не вернулся в Хогвартс? — спросил Сириус, который не очень-то был поражен историей, он слышал куда более печальную версию.

— Ты что? — воскликнула Эшли, посмотрев на Сириуса. — Они же опасны.

— Милая у тебя подружка, Ремус, — усмехнулась Дебора, посмотрев на Ремуса, вся боль которого выражалась на его лице. — На самом деле, Дамблдор предлагал родителям отпустить Дилана обратно. Говорил, что создаст все необходимые условия, но они отказались.

Эшли нервно теребила кончик своей косы, не решаясь раскрыть рот.

— Но ведь… это правильно, — сказала наконец она, посмотрев на остальных и ища у них поддержки. — Я думаю, мало кто обрадовался бы, узнай, что он учится с монс… с оборотнем.

— Мерлин, заткнись, — не выдержал Сириус.

— Сириус, — Ремус устремил на него строгий взгляд. Он был смертельно бледный, в глазах читалась тоска и боль. Можно было только представить, что он сейчас испытывает.

— Неужели никто со мной не согласен? — удивилась Эшли.

— Оборотни милые и пушистые, Эшли, — улыбнулся Джеймс.

— Их просто надо избегать раз в месяц, только и всего, — поддержал Северус.

— Я уверена, среди них встречаются достойные люди, — добавила Лили.

Сириус лишь бросил злобный взгляд на Эшли. Вообще-то, он к ней к хорошо относился, но он никому не позволит выражаться подобным образом.

— А ты что думаешь, София? — спросила Эшли.

Все взгляды тут же устремились на Софию, которая надеялась отмолчаться.

— Я? — встрепенулась она и тут же встретилась взглядом с Сириусом. — Не знаю… В смысле, да, они опасные. Но как тут верно заметили, только раз в месяц. Есть куда более опасные существа…

Эшли поджала губы, неудовлетворенная ответом. Ее тоже можно было понять. На занятиях по Защите им рассказывали только все самое плохое об оборотнях, об их кровожадности и жестокости, о том, что они не знают пощады. И никогда о том, что в остальные двадцать девять лунных суток они обычные люди, которые, как и все, нуждаются в любви и заботе.

— А я полностью с Эшли согласен, — произнес вдруг Ремус, за что она с благодарностью на него посмотрела. — Я тоже считаю, что им не место в приличном обществе…

— О, Мерлин, началось! — закатив глаза, воскликнул Джеймс.

Джеймс с Сириусом наперебой стали убеждать всех, какие оборотни могут быть милыми домашними зверьками, если знать, как их приручить. Эшли продолжала спорить и отстаивать свою точку зрения. Лили пыталась убедить ее, что не следует так предвзято относиться ко всем оборотням. София, пока никто не видел, вышла в уборную, не желая принимать участие в споре и привлекать к себе внимание.

Пока в комнате разгорелся жаркий спор, Ремус незаметно выскользнул в темный коридор. Он стоял возле окна, глядя на убывающую луну — причину всех его несчастий. Он никогда не любил ночь, никогда не любил ночное небо и луну на нем. И вряд ли когда-нибудь сможет по достоинству оценить красоту звездного неба.

Вот он и узнал ответ на давно мучивший его вопрос. Эшли никогда не примет его. И пусть она не выражала полное презрение, она говорила с явным ужасом в голосе.

— Все хорошо?

Ремус еще за пару мгновений учуял Софию. Ему сейчас не хотелось ни с кем говорить, но он развернулся на ее голос.

— Да, нормально, — он слегка улыбнулся ей. — Там слишком шумно, — Ремус кивнул в сторону комнаты, откуда слышались повышенные тона Джеймса и Сириуса, которые, кажется, уже о чем-то спорили между собой.

София встала рядом с ним и тоже посмотрела в окно. Только у нее, в отличие от Ремуса, дыхание перехватывало от красоты. Если поначалу ее и пугало мрачное поместье, то сейчас она находила в нем массу прекрасного. Черные деревья устрашающе и величественно устремляли в небо острые верхушки. Скалистый обрыв, внизу которого развернулось глубокое море. И самое главное — небо. Звездное небо и та самая, особенная звезда, что горела ярче всех.

— Тебе Сириус рассказал? — спросил Ремус, прервав ее созерцание.

— О чем? — спросила София, не сразу придя в себя и продолжая смотреть в окно.

— О том, что я — оборотень, — сказал он, повернувшись к ней. Ремус сразу догадался, что она все знает. Ее выдала ее реакция и ее взгляд.

— Сириус не знает, что я знаю, — ответила она. Ремус смотрел на нее с невыразимой грустью, под глазами залегли тени, которые она раньше не замечала. На бледном лице обозначился тонкий шрам.

Ей хотелось как-то утешить его, но она не находила правильных слов. Да и вообще сомневалась, что тут могут быть правильные слова. Ведь он уже наверняка наслушался утешений от своих друзей и родных. А она вполне может его понять, как бесконечная жалость может давить и угнетать. Поэтому она просто сделала шаг, что их разделял, и крепко обняла. Ремус, растерявшись на мгновение, обнял ее в ответ.

— Спасибо, — тихо сказал Ремус. Он впервые ощущал исходящее тепло и нежность от Софии, которые говорили лучше любых слов.

— За что? — она подняла на него удивленный взгляд.

— За то, что… принимаешь это.

Она слегка улыбнулась, и выпустила из своих объятий.

— Грин, я так понимаю, не знает об этом? — спросила София.

— Нет, — с тяжким вздохом, ответил Ремус. — Я должен ей сказать.

— Да, она заслуживает знать правду…

Ремус совсем поник, опустив локти на подоконник и уронив в ладони лицо.

— Я думаю, она нормально к этому отнесется…

— Ты что, не слышала ее? — перебил Ремус, подняв голову и посмотрев на Софию.

— Для неподготовленного человека это большой шок. А Грин… она же всю жизнь росла как комнатное растение, окруженное заботой. Самое плохое, что ей доводилось пережить, это то, что братьям конфет больше досталось в рождественском подарке! Так что не удивительно, что она так отреагировала.

На его лице отчетливо выражалась полная безысходность, и София добавила:

— Дай ей время. Такое не каждый день услышишь.

— Наверное, ты права, — сказал он, после длительной паузы. — Только дело еще в том, что… даже если она примет это, она не заслуживает такого… быть с оборотнем.

— По-моему, Люпин, ты слишком много на себя берешь, — резко сказала София. — У всех есть свои недостатки. Возьми хотя бы Блэка. Думаю, ты слышал о его любви к драме на пустом месте! А Поттер! Этого человека вообще можно когда-нибудь переспорить? А какое у него самомнение! Про Снейпа я вообще молчу, он же самый большой придурок в мире. Так что твоя ликантропия… это твоя изюминка! — воскликнула вдруг София. — Ты не должен стыдиться этого, а напротив, гордиться! Кто-то считает по другому? Пусть придет в полнолуние и скажет тебе это в лицо!

Ремус не сдержал смешок, слегка улыбнувшись. Ему была приятна такая реакция Софии, и он даже немного повеселел.

— Раз уж тут ничего не поделать, — продолжала София, — значит надо превращать свои «недостатки» в достоинства. А всех несогласных посылать к черту. Еще переживать из-за этого…

— Что вы тут делаете?!

За их спинами послышался голос Сириуса, заставив Софию вздрогнуть.

— Ты опять подкрадываешься?! — возмутилась она. — Просила же, не делать так.

Сириус ей улыбнулся, притянул к себе и поцеловал в макушку.

— Поступило предложение, — сказал Сириус, — сходить до города. Через час будут запускать большой новогодний салют с Блэкпульской башни.

— О, я бы посмотрела!

— Именно поэтому, я и предложил, — Сириус снова поцеловал ее.

Путь до города занял практически полчаса. Но это того стоило. Вся центральная площадь перед Блэкпульской башней и вся набережная были переполнены народом.

Главная улица вдоль берега освещалась множеством огней, из уличных громкоговорителей доносились новогодние мелодии, отовсюду слышался смех и веселые голоса.

Они прошлись вдоль всей набережной, купили пунш — традиционный новогодний напиток, который продавался практически в каждом передвижном фургончике. И целовались под бой курантов, правда, эту традицию поддержали не все — Северус с Деборой решили, что они выше этого.

А сразу после боя курантов прогремел первый взрыв салюта. Все небо окрасилось тысячью цветных огней. Десятки фигур взрывались в небе кругами, квадратами, ромбами и замысловатыми узорами, и завершилось это представление огромными светящимися цифрами «1978».

Обратный путь до поместья занял в два раза больше времени. Уже неизвестно, кто первый в кого запустил снежок, но вся дорога через лес превратилась в грандиозное сражение. Чистым и сухим не остался никто.

Нагулявшись и замерзнув, они с особым аппетитом набросились на остатки пиццы. Допили еще теплый глинтвейн и опустошили еще одну бутылку элитного огневиски Альфарда Блэка.

Еще раз сыграли в Мафию и пару партий в карты. Сириус еще вспомнил, что у его дяди где-то есть доска «Уиджи» для вызова духов умерших, но все это превратилось в полнейшую клоунаду, когда они начали спорить, кого из Основателей вызвать первым.

— Конечно же, Салазара, — воскликнул Джеймс. — Можно узнать, где находится Тайная Комната!

— Тайная Комната — это страшилка для первокурсников, — нравоучительным тоном сказала Дебора. — Надо вызывать Кандиду Когтевран, чтобы узнать, где находится ее знаменитая Диадема.

— Так она тебе и сказала, — усмехнулся Сириус. — Лучше вызовем Годрика!

— И что спросим у него? — поинтересовалась Лили.

— Не знаю, — пожав плечами, ответил Сириус. — Просто посмотрим на него.

— Вот Годрик будет счастлив, взглянув на новое поколение гриффиндорцев, — недовольно проворчала Дебора.

— Или спросим, как можно достать его Меч! — воскликнул Сириус, перебив Дебору.

— Меч всегда хранится в кабинете Директора, — произнес Северус.

— И достать его может любой «достойный гриффиндорец» из Шляпы, в момент, когда действительно в нем нуждается, — добавила Лили. — Неужели ты за семь лет так и не удосужился прочитать «Историю Хогвартса»?

Сириус скорчил недовольное лицо, отвернувшись от Лили.

— Тогда давайте Пенелопу Пуффендуй, — без особой надежды, предложила Эшли.

— Спросим у нее, как ей пришла идея в голову припахать домовиков для работы на Хогвартс? — съязвил Сириус.

— Между прочим, она их спасла от жестокого обращения, — Эшли даже разрумянилась от возмущения. — Домовиков в те времена вообще ни во что не ставили, и многих она от верной смерти спасла, пригласив работать в Хогвартс!

Их спор продолжался еще очень долго, пока они не решили вызвать самого Мерлина. И, то ли они сделали ошибку, то ли Мерлин просто не захотел к ним приходить, но его дух так и не явился. Впрочем, все и так уже были уставшие, поэтому никто особо и не расстроился.

Зато Сириус порадовал всех своей игрой на гитаре, исполнив «Strangers in the night» Фрэнка Синатры, которую он разучивал целый день под руководством Софии, и у него даже неплохо получилось, чем он заслужил бурные овации.

Время уже близилось к шести утра, когда все стали расходиться спать.

***

София бесшумно вошла в кабинет и сразу направилась к комоду, где хранились запасы сигар. Выдвинув первый же ящик, она сразу обнаружила, что искала. Взяв пару штук, она задвинула ящик обратно, и развернулась.

— Мерлин! — вскрикнула София, схватившись за сердце. — Снейп, черт бы тебя побрал. Какого ты тут сидишь?!

В самом углу кабинета в кресле сидел Северус. Тусклый свет от свечи некрасиво падал на его лицо, от чего оно казалось неживым и зловещим. Он не сводил с нее своих черных глаз и усмехнулся, увидев ее испуг.

— Сириус разрешил мне воспользоваться его библиотекой, — медленно произнес он, кивнув на приоткрытую дверь, ведущую из кабинета в библиотеку.

— И надо было это делать ночью? — грубо спросила она и добавила чуть слышно: — Психопат.

Неподвижная фигура Северуса в темном углу действительно слишком сильно ее напугала.

— Сама-то что тут делаешь?

— Блэк отправил меня за сигарами… — ответила она, повертев их в руках.

— На побегушках у Сириуса? — усмехнулся он, перебив ее.

— Разумеется, нет, — презрительно сказала она. — Он пока занят… другими вещами.

София уже хотела направиться обратно на выход, как вдруг заметила книгу, которую читал Северус. Она и сама успела ее пролистать мельком и ужаснуться той информации, которая в ней хранилась.

— «Тайны наитемнейшего искусства», Снейп? — с отвращением в голосе, спросила она. — Много полезного для себя нашел?

Северус на нее устало взглянул.

— Да, тут довольно много ценной информации, — ответил он, лишь бы она отвязалась.

— Ценной информации для твоих Темных делишек? — спросила София, неожиданно для себя вспомнив, что фамилию Северуса она как-то слышала в общей гостиной, причем от людей, которые в довольно тесных связях с Волан-де-Мортом.

— Что ты несешь? — насмешливо спросил он.

— Расскажи-ка, Снейп, что у тебя за дела с Темным Лордом, — зло усмехнувшись, спросила София.

— Иди, проспись, Бланк, — делано безразличным тоном произнес он, хотя в голосе и проскальзывало напряжение, которое София легко уловила.

Она растянула губы в улыбке.

— В гостиной Слизерина нередко можно услышать о том, что тебя связывают… некие дела с Темным Лордом, — наугад произнесла София. Она лишь два раза слышала, как его фамилия упоминалась в одном предложении с Темным Лордом, но о чем там шла речь никогда не знала. — Будешь отрицать?

— Не имею понятия, о чем ты говоришь, — ледяным тоном ответил Северус. Он знал, что Мальсибер никогда бы не стал болтать о его работе в общей гостиной. Но он не мог с такой же уверенностью говорить за Крауча. И что выболтал этот недоумок, оставалось лишь гадать. Как и гадать о том, что знает София. Но Северус понимал, если бы Бланк знала что-то важное, она бы давно рассказала об этом Сириусу, а тот бы ему не спустил с рук сотрудничество с Пожирателями.

Они долго смотрели друг другу в глаза. София лихорадочно перебирала идеи в голове, чтобы побольнее задеть Северуса или же выведать у него всю правду. То, что совесть у него нечиста, было очевидно по его напряжению, которое он так тщательно скрывает. Северус стойко выдерживал ее пристальный взгляд, решив, что в крайнем случае просто использует Обливейт. В конце концов, он всегда ей не доверял. И даже если она знала какой-то пустяк о нем, тот факт, что она не рассказала о нем Сириусу, показывал ее не в лучшем свете. Хотя для Северуса это и было плюсом.

— Интересно, — медленно произнесла София, не отводя от него взгляда, — что скажет Сириус, когда узнает, что у тебя тайные дела с Мальсибером…

— Думаю, Сириус никогда в жизни не поверит в такой бред, — прошипел Северус.

— Во что не поверит Сириус? — спросил Сириус, заходя в кабинет и подходя к Софии, — почему ты так долго? Я тебя потерял.

— Да вот, решили поболтать со Снейпом, — ядовито улыбнувшись, ответила она, все также глядя на Северуса.

— Обо мне? — поинтересовался Сириус.

— О ком же еще, — кивнула София, поворачиваясь к нему. — Я интересовалась у Снейпа, как бы ты отреагировал на новость, что он за вашими спинами проворачивает какие-то дела со слизеринцами.

— Что за бред? — нахмурившись, спросил Сириус, посмотрев на Северуса.

— Вот и я задаюсь тем же вопросом, — произнес Северус, стараясь унять дрожь в руках.

— Генри Мальсибер не раз упоминал твоего славного приятеля, — вкрадчиво произнесла София, глядя на Сириуса.

— И что? — не понял Сириус. — Слизеринцы нас терпеть не могут, так что не удивительно…

— Да нет, — перебила София, — говорил он, скорее, о некой пользе от Снейпа. И о Темном Лорде говорил, — добавила она, повернувшись к Северусу.

Она видела, как он разволновался, что только подтверждало ее догадки. Но она не могла ему ничего предъявить. София даже не помнила, что конкретно говорил Мальсибер, когда упоминал фамилию Северуса. И хоть Снейп и вызывал у нее массу подозрений, она помнила, как он спас ее от Крауча, и это мешало ей предъявлять ему претензии и обвинять во всех грехах без всяких доказательств.

— Ты что-нибудь знаешь об этом? — спросил Сириус у Северуса.

— Впервые слышу, — равнодушно ответил он, прямо посмотрев на Сириуса. — По крайней мере, до меня Мальсибер подобную информацию не доводил, — с насмешкой сказал Северус.

София не сводила пристального взгляда с Северуса, отдавая должное его актерским талантам. Если поначалу она не придавала этой ситуации никакого значения, и вообще успешно не вспоминала об этом пару месяцев, то сейчас ее это все очень заинтересовало. Благодаря своим весьма посредственным способностям к легилименции, она видела, что он нервничает, видела, что он что-то скрывает. И это что-то, вполне очевидно, касается не чистых дел с Мальсибером.

Ей не хотелось лезть в дела Снейпа, и не очень-то хотелось вынюхивать что он проворачивает со слизеринцами. Но он был друг Сириуса, и относиться к этому наплевательски она уже не могла.

— А-а, забудьте, — махнув рукой, произнесла она, направившись на выход.

Сириус с подозрением переглянулся с Северусом. Тот в ответ безразлично пожал плечами и склонился над своей книгой, давая понять, что разговор закончен.

Сириус догнал Софию и они вышли из кабинета, так и не заметив Белби, которая стояла за приоткрытой дверью, ведущей в библиотеку.

— Ты правда слышала, как слизеринцы что-то говорили про Северуса? — спросил Сириус, когда они шли в спальню.

— Что-то слышала.

— Что именно?

— Да не помню я уже! Но там звучала его фамилия и «Темный Лорд».

Сириус нахмурился, что-то обдумывая.

— Его мама — Эйлин Принц, училась на Слизерине и общалась раньше со многими Пожирателями, — сказал наконец Сириус, все еще с задумчивым выражением на лице. — Возможно… им что-то нужно от нее, и они хотят получить это через Северуса.

София на него непонимающе посмотрела. Подобная цепочка ей казалась совершенно не логичной.

А Сириус все больше уходил в свои мысли. Он давно подозревал, что со здоровьем Эйлин Принц что-то неладное. Не может быть такого, чтобы никто из целителей не мог ей помочь, что зелья Северуса не могли ей помочь. Тут наверняка была замешана Темная магия. И Сириус подозревал, что Северус об этом прекрасно осведомлен. И вполне логично, если на Эйлин наслали проклятие, значит от нее что-то нужно, Пожиратели просто так ничего не делают. И отсюда следует, что для давления на Эйлин, могли использовать и Северуса. Но Сириус был уверен, Северус бы никогда не согласился ни на какие условия с Пожирателями. К тому же, он еще мог понять Северуса, что тот не рассказывает им всю правду о болезни матери, но если бы все зашло слишком далеко, Сириус не сомневался, друг обратился бы к ним за помощью.

— Кстати, почему ты мне ничего не рассказывала об этом? — спросил вдруг Сириус, сурово посмотрев на Софию.

— Это давно было, — безразлично ответила она, — еще в самом начале семестра.

Она действительно слышала об этом последний раз в сентябре. Тогда она еще толком не знала, кто такой Темный Лорд, ей был неприятен Снейп, и ей было глубоко плевать, что за дела их могут связывать.

— Хорошо, — медленно протянул Сириус, глядя на нее, придерживая для нее дверь в спальню и заходя следом. — Тогда еще один вопрос.

София вопросительно приподняла брови, снимая на ходу мантию и оставаясь в одной футболке Сириуса.

— Как ты поняла, что Рем — оборотень?

О том, что она все знает, он узнал, случайно услышав ее разговор с Ремусом, и все никак не мог дождаться подходящего момента, чтобы выведать у нее все подробности. И главное, как она это узнала. Не сказать, что Сириус сомневался в умственных способностях Софии, но он не верил, что она смогла самостоятельно выяснить о ликантропии всего за три месяца. Даже им для этого потребовался целый год.

— Не знаю, — ответила она, отворачиваясь от него и отводя взгляд. — Как-то само…

— Я за милю чувствую твоё вранье, — с жесткостью в голосе произнес он, беря ее за руку и разворачивая к себе. Сириус мог стерпеть от нее что угодно, любую черту ее несносного характера, даже совершенно неуместные шутки о чистокровности, но только не ложь.

Она подняла на него злой взгляд. Хотя злость скорее была обусловлена его грубым тоном, потому что она быстро сменилась нервозностью.

— Обещай, что не будешь психовать, — произнесла она.

— Не могу, — усмехнулся он, уже чувствуя, как в груди поднимается нечто нехорошее.

— В общем… — София на мгновение прикрыла глаза. Как бы ей не хотелось выдавать Регулуса, она понимала, что Сириус все равно узнает правду. Тянуть уже не было смысла. — Мне Регулус рассказал.

Сириус долго всматривался в ее глаза, сдвинув брови и нахмурившись.

— А он-то откуда знает?! — воскликнул он.

— Он сказал, что только кретин не догадается.

Сириус громко выругался в ответ. Он даже и подумать не мог, что брат может быть в курсе об этом. Такого ответа он никак не ожидал. И не знал, что предпринять. В груди поднимался гнев в перемешку с паникой. Сириус боялся за Ремуса. Ведь он не переживет, если студенты узнают о его проблеме, если начнется травля или открытое презрение. И Сириус не представлял, как этому помешать, он не сомневался, Регулус об этом всем расскажет, особенно, после случившегося.

— Послушай, вряд ли он об этом кому-то расскажет…

— Ты ему доверяешь? — злобно прошипел Сириус. — После всего, ты продолжаешь верить ему?!

— Он знает о Люпине уже пару лет! — повысив голос, перебила она его. — И никому до сих пор не рассказал!

— Потому что повода не было! — в ответ прокричал Сириус. — Ты так и не поняла, что он за человек? Он просто ждет удобного случая, чтобы подгадить! Всем нам сразу!

София устремила на него полный скептицизма взгляд, явно не согласная с таким мнением.

— А после сорванной помолвки, он обязательно всем растреплет! — продолжал разоряться Сириус. — Ты хоть представляешь, что будет с Ремом, если все узнают?!

— А что ты на меня орешь?! — не выдержала София. — Как будто это я Регулусу рассказала обо всем!

— Черт, — Сириус провел по лицу руками, достал сигареты и прошел к окну, распахивая раму. — Прости, — нехотя сказал он, не поворачиваясь к ней и подкуривая от палочки.

— Не надо паниковать раньше времени, — сказала она, вставая рядом и забирая сигарету из его пальцев. — Лично я, сомневаюсь, что он расскажет об этом кому-то…

Сириус снова метнул на нее злой взгляд, усмехнувшись, и доставая новую сигарету для себя.

— Почему? — спросил он. И на ее вопросительный взгляд, добавил: — Почему ты веришь, что он весь из себя такой хороший?

Сириус все еще не мог смириться с отношениями между ней и его братом. Какими бы эти отношения ни были. Его неимоверно злила ее забота о нем и переживания, ее вера, что он не скользкий гад из семьи психопатов и расистов, и который полностью их поддерживает. Злило ее неравнодушие.

— Я не… — София прервалась на полуслове, не зная как объяснить свои чувства. — Я не думаю, что он весь из себя хороший. Но я и не думаю, что он такой козел, как ты говоришь.

— Интересно было бы тебя послушать, если бы ты сейчас с кольцом на пальце на площади Гриммо сидела, — прошипел Сириус, приблизившись к ее лицу.

София закрыла глаза на мгновение, стараясь унять бурю в душе.

— Я ему этого никогда не прощу! — отчетливо сказала она, с гневом посмотрев на Сириуса. — Никогда не прощу обман и предательство. И я…

— Он предал тебя, — перебил Сириус, не сводя с нее взгляда, — так почему ты думаешь, что он не сможет поступить так же и со мной, рассказав всем секрет моего друга?

— Потому что тебя он никогда не предаст, — ответила София. Она действительно в это верила. Исходя из рассказов Регулуса о Сириусе, о их детстве, о их былой дружбе, она верила и знала, что он никогда не предаст своего брата.

Сириус зло рассмеялся.

— Как тогда называется то, что он хотел жениться на тебе?! — не выдержал он, все сильнее повышая голос. — Зная, что я тебя… Зная, что ты со мной!

— Ну, очевидно, он думал, что для тебя это ничего не значит! — прокричала она в ответ.

— Да даже если и так! То, что?! Как будто для него это что-то значило!

София вдруг вспомнила с каким чувством и с какой нежностью в глазах Регулус говорил ей о своей любви. Вполне очевидно, для него это что-то значило. Сириус же не верил, или не хотел верить, что брат может на полном серьезе испытывать к ней какие-то глубокие чувства.

— Видимо, что-то да значило!

— О чем ты? — Сириус уставился на нее пылающим взглядом, снова хватая ее за руку и разворачивая на себя. — Он что-то говорил?

Ревность к брату никогда не пройдет, Сириус это понимал. Он не будет спокоен, даже если женится на ней, даже если они заключат всевозможные кровные договоры, даже если принесут магические клятвы и дадут Непреложный Обет. Он знал, он всегда будет ревновать ее к Регулусу.

— Ничего, — бросила она ему, вырвав руку из его захвата и отходя к кровати.

Затянувшись напоследок, он выкинул недокуренную сигарету в окно и пошел за ней.

— Я же вижу, Бланк, что ты врешь! Лучше по-хорошему признайся!

— Он говорил, что любит! — не вытерпела вконец она.

Сириус молча уставился на нее, отказываясь верить в услышанное.

— Говорил, что любит? Тебя? — вполголоса переспросил он.

— Да, — грубо сказала София, уже жалея, что призналась в этом.

Сириус всегда относился к любви с насмешкой. Он всегда был уверен, что это выдумка для дураков. С появлением Софии в его жизни его мнение практически не поменялось. Любовь, в привычном понимании этого слова, определенно не то чувство, что он к ней испытывает. И тем не менее, факт того, что его брат признался в своих чувствах ей раньше него неожиданно больно ранил его.

Как и то, что Регулус действительно любит ее. Сириусу было бы легче пережить, если бы признание Регулуса в любви было его хорошо продуманным планом, но никак не то, что они оба умудрились привязаться к одному человеку. Ведь будь на месте Софии любая другая, Сириус бы без раздумий уступил брату. Но одна только мысль, что Регулус может к ней прикасаться или попросту питать какие-то чувства, разрывала сердце на миллион кусочков.

— Сириус? — позвала София, видя, что он совершенно не в себе.

Он поднял на нее взгляд, словно очнувшись.

— А ты его любишь?

— Что? — усмехнулась София. Она к Регулусу много чего испытывала, но это явно была не любовь. Вероятно. Это была не любовь.

— Ты его любишь? — снова повторил Сириус, повысив голос.

— Нет, — уверенно произнесла София со злостью в голосе. — Если ты забыл, я люблю другого человека.

Сириус немного успокоился, услышав ее ответ. Он и так прекрасно знал о ее отношении к себе и все равно. Ему необходимо было подтверждение ее любви каждый день. Ее словами, взглядами и действиями. И она всегда давала ему это.

Он подошел к ней, уже с нежностью взяв за руку и притянув к себе, и, игриво улыбнувшись, произнес:

— Забыл. Не напомнишь?

Она вмиг оттаяла, слегка улыбнувшись в ответ и потянувшись к нему губами, запуская пальцы в его волосы.

***

Ремус пошел проводить Эшли до ее комнаты. Он решил во что бы то ни стало во всем ей признаться прямо сейчас. Хотя, возможно, это было и не самым лучшим решением — Эшли вовсю зевала и даже говорила без привычного воодушевления.

— Какие же тут огромные комнаты, — произнесла она, когда они зашли внутрь. — У меня дома пол этажа такого размера! А тут всего лишь гостевая спальня.

Ремус что-то ответил невпопад, полностью поглощенный своими мыслями. Он словно в тумане наблюдал, как она скидывает обувь и забирается с ногами на кровать, продолжая что-то говорить. Очнулся он, только когда она потянулась к нему за поцелуем.

— Эшли, — Ремус оторвался от нее и уверенно посмотрел в глаза, — я должен тебе кое-что сказать. Это… это очень важно…

— Я тебя слушаю, — улыбнувшись, сказала она.

— Хорошо, — произнес Ремус, прокашлявшись. Вся уверенность таяла на глазах. Он прикрыл глаза на мгновение, собирая в кулак последнюю волю, стараясь убедить себя в том, что чем быстрее он расскажет, тем быстрее все закончится. — Хорошо.

Ремус уже не чувствовал ног, и был уверен, не сиди он сейчас, упал бы на пол. Голова кружилась от волнения, словно он выпил пару бутылок огневиски. Он смотрел в ее светлые глаза, не видя ничего вокруг от переживания, и чувствовал, как немеет язык во рту, не в силах повернуться.

— Эшли, я болен… — выдавил он, собирая остатки смелости и не опуская взгляд. Эшли слегка нахмурила брови, и, прежде чем она раскрыла рот, Ремус произнес: — Ликантропией. Я болен ликантропией.

Она слегка приоткрыла рот, ничего не говоря, и округлила глаза, в которых отчетливо читалось неверие.

— Я… пойму тебя, если ты не захочешь больше видеть меня, — с трудом произнес он. — Пойму, если будешь зла на меня. Я это заслужил. Я должен был сразу тебе во всем признаться.

Эшли продолжала на него молча смотреть. Она, кажется, даже не дышала.

— Это неправда, — едва слышно произнесла она.

— К сожалению, правда, — сказал Ремус, с беспокойством на нее посмотрев. — Меня укусил оборотень, когда мне было четыре…

— Ты не можешь быть… болен, — уже громче сказала она. У Эшли на щеках появлялся нездоровый румянец, как и ненормальный блеск в глазах. — Зачем ты так говоришь? Это какая-то шутка?

Она, очевидно, ждала, что сейчас из-за штор выпрыгнут остальные, и под крики и смех, признаются, что ее разыграли.

— Это не шутка, Эшли, — произнес он. Ремус ожидал от нее любой реакции, но никак ни того, что она не поверит. — Каждое полнолуние я превращаюсь в волка.

Ремус видел, как она задержала дыхание, как ее глаза стали влажные. Она все еще смотрела на него с испугом, отказываясь верить.

— Я не могу контролировать себя, отдавать отчет своим действиям. В этот момент я опасен для себя и для окружающих, — продолжал говорить он, глядя в ее глаза. — И это неизлечимо.

Эшли ему ничего не отвечала. Но Ремус и так слишком явно ощущал страх и ужас, исходящий от нее.

— Прости, что я не рассказал тебе об этом сразу, — вновь повторил он. — Вначале я пытался… держаться от тебя подальше, но не смог. Я себя не оправдываю. Я не должен был так поступать. Не должен был пользоваться твоим доверием и подвергать тебя опасности.

Ее молчание начинало давить на него. Он предпочел бы слушать ее возмущение, или даже слезы, но только не молчание. Ему требовался хоть какой-то ответ от нее, но она продолжала смотреть на него расширенными от ужаса глазами, и ничего не говорила.

— Надеюсь, ты сможешь меня простить, — сказал Ремус, накрывая ее ладонь своей, и почувствовав, как она дернулась, но руку не убрала. Ремус убрал ее сам, ощущая, как сжимается сердце.

Она все также молчала. А ему больше нечего было сказать, он поднялся и направился на выход из комнаты. Обернувшись напоследок, он увидел, что она неподвижно сидела, прикрыв глаза и зажав рот рукой.

Ремус зашел к себе, закрыв дверь и прислонившись к ней спиной. Это было не так ужасно, как он представлял, но его все равно напрягла ее реакция, ему нужен был хоть какой-то ответ от нее. Хотя он и так прекрасно знал ответ — все кончено. Он всегда это знал в глубине души, всегда знал, что ни одна девушка не согласится на отношения с оборотнем. И все равно в сердце всегда была надежда, которая не давала ему покоя.

Он упал на кровать. Глаза жгло от подступающих слез, горло сдавило, не давая вздохнуть. В очередной раз он проклинал свою судьбу. Ремус ненавидел свою жизнь, ненавидел свои ежемесячные страдания, от которых никуда не сбежать, ненавидел свою болезнь.

Как бы ему хотелось быть обычным человеком. Радоваться простым вещам, а не отмечать в календаре очередное полнолуние и отсчитывать дни до него.

— Ремус…

Дверь слегка приоткрылась и в проходе появилась Эшли.

Ремус тут же сел на кровати, проморгавшись, и надеясь, что глаза не успели покраснеть от сдерживаемых слез.

— Можно? — неуверенно спросила она, все еще стоя в дверях.

Не в силах и слово произнести, он кивнул.

— Прости, что… повела себя, как дурочка, — нервно усмехнувшись, сказала она, подходя к нему и останавливаясь возле кровати.

— Что?..

— Просто… если честно, такое я не ожидала услышать. Поэтому и растерялась, — ее губы вновь дрогнули в нервной улыбке. Она часто моргала и не сводила взгляда с него, не выпуская свою косу из рук. — А ведь я должна была поддержать тебя…

— Ты ничего не должна, Эшли, — перебил Ремус. — Твоя реакция вполне нормальная.

— Нет! — она расширила глаза, садясь рядом с ним, и взяв его руку в свои. — Не нормальная! Ты мне очень нравишься, Ремус, и я хочу, чтобы… Мне действительно жаль, что ты не рассказал мне об этом раньше. Но я вполне понимаю, почему ты этого не сделал. И я не хочу, чтобы ты себя винил. Ты в этом не виноват… и я хочу, чтобы ты знал, я все равно буду с тобой, несмотря ни на что.

У него все внутренности сжимались, слушая ее сбивчивую речь. Правду говорят, что у пуффендуйцев самое доброе сердце и чистая душа. У Эшли так точно.

— Эшли, я не хочу, чтобы ты сейчас давала ответ, — произнес Ремус, стараясь не обращать внимание на разгоравшуюся надежду. — Это тяжело принять. Поэтому, пожалуйста, просто подумай… хотя бы до конца каникул. И знай, что я тебя полностью пойму, если ты захочешь прервать наше… общение.

Ремус понимал, что она сейчас, вероятно, говорит в состоянии аффекта. Или просто потому, что ей совесть не позволит бросить его, узнав всю правду. Поэтому он и хотел дать ей время все спокойно обдумать и не торопиться с решением.

— Глупости! — выпалила она, еще крепче сжимая его руку. — Я давно знаю, что хочу быть с тобой. И ничто это не изменит.

Сглотнув ком, стоящий в горле, Ремус произнес:

— Пойми, Эшли. Я — оборотень. Ты прекрасно знаешь, как к таким относятся в обществе. Меня ждет непростое будущее, я вряд ли смогу найти нормальную работу, я никогда не смогу завести семью.

Как бы ему не было тяжело, он хотел сразу во всем ей признаться, сразу дать ей понять, что ее ждет, если она решит остаться с ним.

— Я с этим уже смирился, — соврал он, опустив глаза на мгновение. — И я не хотел бы, чтобы и ты…

— Пожалуйста, Ремус, не решай за меня, — Эшли придвинулась к нему еще ближе. — Все это…ликантропия… ужасно несправедливо, — сказала она со слезами на глазах. — Ведь ты меньше всех этого заслуживаешь. То есть… конечно же, такого никто не заслуживает. Но ты в особенности.

Она замолчала, подбирая слова.

— Мне все равно на твою болезнь. В смысле, не все равно! Я имею в виду, мне не важно… все эти трудности… это такие пустяки. Главное ведь совсем другое.

Она ему ласково улыбнулась и провела рукой по его волосам.

— Мне гораздо важнее, что ты добрый и искренний. Верный и бескорыстный. Что ты смелый, — она улыбнулась еще шире. — И знаешь обо всем на свете! Мне важно то, что я с тобой чувствую себя такой счастливой, — у нее вновь в глазах заблестели слезы. — Так что, пожалуйста, Ремус, не лишай меня этого.

Он ей слабо улыбнулся, мотнув головой, и шепотом произнес:

— Не буду.

Притянув его за голову к себе, она оставила нежный поцелуй на губах.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, Ремус, что ты не один, — сказала она слегка дрожащим голосом, оторвавшись от него на дюйм и посмотрев с нетипичной для нее серьезностью. — Меня это не пугает и не волнует. С чем угодно можно справиться, ведь самое главное, что мы… что мы любим друг друга. Да? — спросила она с надеждой.

Он долго ничего не отвечал, глядя в ее глаза и не веря во все происходящее. Не веря, что она все-таки смогла это принять, что не отвернулась. Он ей всегда будет за это благодарен, и со своей стороны сделает все возможное, чтобы она всегда была счастлива.

— Да, — уверенно ответил Ремус, прежде чем вновь прижаться к ее губам.


	86. Гость

_**Северус Снейп** _

С Белби он договорился встретиться уже только в Хогвартсе. Она, толком ничего не объяснив, сказала, что остаток каникул проведет у родственников, и времени заниматься противоядием не будет. Северус этому удивился, Белби до этого не говорила ему, что у нее подобные планы. К тому же, у него были большие надежды закончить работу над противоядием до конца каникул. Поскольку, по возвращению в школу, ему, вероятнее всего, вновь придется заниматься зельем для Пожирателей Смерти.

Но он быстро утешил себя тем, что освободившиеся дни можно полностью посвятить изучению рун.

Вернулся домой Северус с десятком книг из блэковской библиотеки. К счастью, Сириус был не против, чтобы он позаимствовал их на время. Хотя Бланк и не упустила случая сказать ему, что она запомнила названия всех книг, что он взял. Сириус на это посмеялся, а Северус с неприязнью подумал, кто вообще ей дал право так по-хозяйски относиться к вещам Сириуса.

Бланк в принципе стала его неимоверно напрягать. Она и раньше ему не нравилась, а после разговора в кабинете, он стал ее еще и опасаться. Северус никак не мог понять ее и разгадать. Он всегда считал ее обыкновенной тупицей, но она определенно что-то знала и это его нервировало. И то, что она не рассказывала об этом Сириусу, тоже его немало волновало. Хоть для него это и было плюсом, то, что она имеет секреты от Сириуса, не говорило о ней ничего хорошего. Кто знает, что еще она может скрывать.

Северус не удивился бы, узнав, что Бланк оказалась в сговоре с Пожирателями. От чистокровной слизеринки этого вполне можно ожидать. Особенно учитывая ее отношения с Гринграсс, Регулусом и прочими родственниками Пожирателей. Он никогда не слышал, чтобы Бланк вставала на сторону маглорожденных, хотя и относилась ко всем одинаково. А если брать в расчет, что никто из высшей диаспоры слизеринцев ее не трогает, значит, они относятся к ней, как к своей. Что также настораживает.

Северус, конечно, не мог игнорировать голос разума, который говорил о всех противоречиях. Таких, как ее нежелание выходить замуж за Регулуса — наследника древнейшего рода. Или ее показное презрение ко всему чистокровному. Или ее плохих отношениях с родителями, хотя тут у него не было никаких доказательств, помимо рассказов Сириуса. Несмотря на это, Северус все равно ее опасался. И решил, что за ней надо более пристально присмотреть.

***

Северус изучал специфику и действие готских рун, когда в дверь раздался короткий стук. Выхватив палочку, он тут же поднялся. На дом были наложены защитные чары, и никто не мог прийти без особого приглашения. И если Северус такого приглашения никому не давал, значит сделала это мать.

Он посмотрел на лестницу, прислушавшись, но из комнаты матери не доносилось ни звука. Стук в дверь вновь повторился.

Подкравшись к окну в гостиной, он аккуратно отогнул занавеску, пытаясь разглядеть незваных гостей. Сквозь мутноватое окно было видно лишь одну высокую фигуру. Северуса предупреждали, что может явиться Малфой, но это был определенно не он. Он окинул взглядом переулок, но не увидел ничего подозрительного.

Решив, что с одним он легко справится в случае чего, он вышел в коридор, не убирая палочку, и открыл дверь.

— Здравствуй, Северус, — молодой мужчина приветливо улыбнулся. — Прошу прощения, что без предупреждения. Надеюсь, я тебя не сильно побеспокоил? — он вновь сверкнул белозубой улыбкой.

— Кто вы? — спросил Северус, не сводя с него пристального взгляда и сжимая в пальцах палочку.

Дорогая мантия, расшитая серебром, длинная трость с сапфировым наконечником, в которой наверняка находилась палочка, идеально уложенные каштановые волосы, и безупречная дружелюбная маска на лице явно говорили о том, что он из привилегированной касты. Как и его черты лица определенно кого-то напоминали, только Северус никак не мог уловить кого именно.

— Ох, да, конечно же, — мужчина стянул с руки тонкую кожаную перчатку и протянул руку. — Кристиан Гринграсс. Очень приятно.

_Ну, точно же, брат еще одной нашей змеи._

Северус, замявшись на мгновение, протянул руку в ответ. Ему бы и хотелось захлопнуть дверь перед этой слащавой физиономией, но он в данный момент находился в невыигрышном положении. Как бы он ни старался, а с разгадкой «амулета» он так и не продвинулся, и значит, пока что придется играть по правилам Пожирателей. Хотя Северус был и удивлен, что Гринграсс пришел один. Даже Малфой летом приходил с группой поддержки.

Гринграсс вновь довольно улыбнулся, несильно сжимая его ладонь.

— Я войду? — спросил он, вскинув брови. — Обещаю, много времени я не займу.

Северус отступил в сторону, пропуская его внутрь. И, прежде чем закрыть дверь, еще раз окинул улицу взглядом, но на ней по-прежнему не было ни души.

Гринграсс вел себя довольно расслабленно, и, кажется, будто совсем не наиграно. В отличие от Малфоя, он не кривил лицо, не выражал презрение и не осматривал его дом с невыносимой гримасой отвращения на бледной роже. Гринграсс лишь мельком окинул комнату взглядом, не выражая никаких эмоций, и тут же повернулся к Северусу.

— Как дела у миссис Принц? — спросил Гринграсс с неподдельным интересом.

— Стабильно плохо, — вполголоса ответил Северус, не спуская с него глаз.

Гринграсс виновато поджал губы и развел руки в стороны.

— Увы, подобные издержки неизбежны, — у него в глазах мелькнуло самое настоящее сожаление, заставив Северуса прийти в еще большее замешательство.

— Что вам нужно? — грубо спросил Северус.

— О, к чему такая официальность? — Гринграсс вновь улыбнулся, махнув рукой. — Можно на «ты», и зови меня Кристиан.

— Что тебе нужно? — повторил Северус. — Кристиан.

Гринграсс вздохнул, будто опечаленный его грубостью, и произнес:

— Я по поводу зелья. Думаю, ты и сам помнишь, какого именно.

— Я дал вам подробную инструкцию, как его приготовить. Что еще вам от меня нужно?

— Да, по поводу твоей инструкции! — воодушевленно произнес Гринграсс. — Мы несколько дней изучали твои записи. И должен сказать, были очень впечатлены, — Гринграсс окинул его восхищенным взглядом. — Ты проделал колоссальную работу, причем в столь короткий срок, это… достойно уважения!

— Как будто у меня был выбор! — прошипел Северус сквозь зубы.

— Вполне понимаю твое недовольство, — Гринграсс сочувственно кивнул. — Но пойми и ты нас, найти в наше время толкового зельевара ужасно не просто. А ты лучший в Хогвартсе. Знаешь, — у него на губах мелькнула скромная улыбка, — я читал твои заметки в «Практике зельеварения», и… ты настоящий талант! Сам я, конечно, в зельях практически ничего не смыслю, — Гринграсс добродушно усмехнулся, — но ты так четко и понятно все объясняешь и раскладываешь по полочкам, что даже такой профан, как я, способен разобраться в теме.

_Какая мерзкая, неприкрытая лесть. Он меня за идиота держит?_

Северус не сдержался, скривив губы в ухмылке.

— Но, вернемся к инструкции, — Гринграсс вновь улыбнулся. — Ты и правда все подробно расписал, только вот… есть кое-какие недочеты, — в его взгляде мелькнули лукавые искорки, — думаю, ты и сам о них знаешь. В каждой ступени есть ровно по одному ингредиенту, место которого напутано. Ни за что не поверю, что ты сделал это случайно, — Гринграсс коротко рассмеялся, будто нисколько не был зол из-за этого, а лишь по достоинству оценил попытку Северуса хоть как-то повлиять на ситуацию.

Северусу стоило колоссальных усилий, чтобы никак не выдать разочарование на своем лице. Только сейчас он понял, насколько жалкой была его попытка вмешаться, поменяв ингредиенты местами.

_Только сам себя подставил… опять._

— Только не подумай, что нас это расстроило, — торопливо произнес Гринграсс, округлив глаза на мгновение, — мы, напротив, в восхищении! Не каждый бы догадался до столь тонкой и незаметной махинации, которая, впрочем, могла бы сильно навредить. Так что, этот твой «трюк» лишь привел в восторг заказчика.

Северус молча наблюдал за ним, не зная, как относиться к его словам. Гринграсс вел себя так, словно был его старым другом, и обсуждают они что-то крайне веселое. Он вел себя так непринужденно, мягкая улыбка не сходила с губ, а глаза смотрели с такой искренней заинтересованностью, что Северус терялся. Он привык, что слизеринцы, и Пожиратели в частности, всегда говорят с позиции силы, всячески подчеркивая свое превосходство, не забывая напоминать ему о его положении. Поэтому поведение Гринграсса все больше ставило его в тупик.

— Дело осталось за малым, — Гринграсс лучезарно улыбнулся, — тебе надо лишь приготовить все эти шесть ступеней.

— Почему вы сами не можете приготовить? — резко спросил Северус. Он и правда этого не понимал. Если проверкой его инструкции занимались знающие люди, которые смогли найти его маленькой подвох, то уж приготовить зелье с подробным рецептом должно быть проще простого.

— Зелье высокой категории сложности, — пожав плечами, ответил Гринграсс. — И, я думаю, ты и сам это понимаешь, что с первой попытки вряд ли удастся приготовить правильно. К тому же, мы очень надеемся, что ты сможешь разгадать и седьмую, окончательную ступень.

— И как я должен это сделать? — процедил Северус. — Вы же мне даже не говорите, для чего это зелье и для кого.

— Да ладно тебе, Северус, — Гринграсс снисходительно улыбнулся, — ты и сам прекрасно понимаешь и для чего это зелье и для кого.

У Северуса имелись лишь догадки. У него не было времени изучать все нюансы, и разгадывать, для кого это зелье может быть. Хотя он понимал, что ответ этот лежит на поверхности и вполне очевиден.

— Хорошо, — протянул Северус. — А состав? Как я должен угадывать состав седьмой части? Вы не дали совершенно никаких зацепок.

— Мы в тебя верим. Не даром ты лучший по зельям в школе. А то и во всей Британии.

Не удержавшись, Северус закатил глаза, ему порядком надоела ничем не прикрытая лесть Гринграсса.

— Кстати, я слышал, после окончания Хогвартса ты собираешься поступать в Британскую Академию Зельеваров? — произнес вдруг Гринграсс.

Северус на него угрюмо посмотрел, ничего не ответив. Он уже даже перестал задаваться вопросом, откуда Пожирателям все известно о нем.

— Я знаю, что туда очень непросто попасть, — продолжил Гринграсс, не дождавшись ответа. — Говорят, грант выдают только одному человеку в год, остальные учатся платно. Да и конкурс там по сотне человек на место…

Северус все это и сам прекрасно знал. При поступлении в Академию необходимо сдавать экзамены. И получить грант на обучение можно либо сдав все экзамены на высший бал, что еще никому не удавалось, либо сделать научное открытие, что также еще не удавалось ни одному школьнику, либо иметь более пятидесяти публикаций в научных журналах. У Северуса было лишь небольшое преимущество. У него уже было одиннадцать публикаций в журналах, и он был близок к настоящему научному открытию при создании волчьего противоядия. И Северус возлагал на это большие надежды. Потому что учиться платно у него не было никакой возможности.

Гринграсс, заметив, что его слова поняты правильно, добавил:

— Если ты создашь зелье, у тебя будет возможность обучаться там без всяких вступительных экзаменов. У нас там есть свой человек, который с радостью примет тебя.

Это было странно. Северус не понимал, для чего Гринграсс обнадеживает его местом в Академии. Ведь он в любом случае будет готовить зелье до конца, из-за угроз его матери. Здоровье Эйлин полностью зависит от успеха Северуса в приготовлении зелья. Потому он и не знал, что для чего Гринграсс говорит о месте в Академии. В этом не было никакого смысла.

— Разумеется, — Гринграсс развел руки в сторону и улыбнулся, — примут тебя не за красивые глаза. А за сотрудничество…

— Я никогда не буду работать с Пожирателями, — перебил его Северус, с отвращением выплюнув последнее слово. — Мы договаривались на одну сделку. На одно зелье. И всё.

Конечно, он и так знал, что они не отстанут от него. Что будут использовать его до последнего. Ему об этом говорила мать. На это намекали Малфой и Мальсибер. Он и сам догадывался об этом. Но как же ему этого не хотелось. Как же хотелось верить, что всё закончится.

— Послушай, — Гринграсс быстро обернулся на выход, словно боялся, что их подслушают, и понизил голос. — Северус, ты мне правда нравишься. Моя мать, она раньше хорошо общалась с Эйлин, знает ее, и она просила меня помочь тебе. Помочь…

— Не нужна мне никакая помощь, — прошипел Северус, ненароком также понизив голос.

—… принять правильное решение, — закончил Гринграсс, проигнорировав его слова. — Я сейчас говорю с тобой не как человек, что пришел попросить тебя об услуге. А как друг вашей семьи.

Северус зло усмехнулся, не зная, что рассмешило его больше.

— Попросить об услуге? — насмешливо переспросил он. — Друг нашей семьи? Ты меня за идиота держишь?

Гринграсс еще долго всматривался ему в глаза, потом тяжело вздохнул и произнес, состроив виноватый взгляд:

— Я… не хотел этого говорить, но… с твоим статусом крови тебе будет нелегко.

— Вот так новость, — тихо сказал Северус, но Гринграсс вновь проигнорировал его комментарий.

— Ты прекрасно понимаешь, к чему всё идет. Скоро… совсем скоро власть сменится, наступят новые порядки. Но перед этим… возможно, будет война, — с сожалением сказал Гринграсс. — И такие, как ты… умные, сильные, талантливые, и при этом полукровки, будут первой мишенью для уничтожения, если будут стоять на пути Темного Лорда. Но если ты присоединишься, если встанешь на сторону сильнейших, у тебя будет шанс занять достойное место в новом мире.

— Никогда. Я никогда не присоединюсь к вам, — уверенно произнес Северус. Он для себя уже решил, что ни за что не перейдет на их сторону, что бы они не предлагали.

— Подожди, — Гринграсс не дал ему договорить, приподняв вверх руку, призывая к молчанию. Он внимательно смотрел на него, изучающего разглядывая его лицо, прежде чем спросить: — Что именно тебя смущает?

— Что меня смущает? — Северус, не моргая, уставился на него, словно он сморозил какую-то глупость. — Может быть, то, что я не хочу состоять в преступной банде убийц и головорезов?

Гринграсс прикрыл глаза на мгновение, покачав головой.

— Да… да, конечно, — Гринграсс прижал руку к груди, болезненно поморщившись, — я тебя прекрасно понимаю, Северус, — сказал он, проникновенно посмотрев на него. — Признаюсь честно, я сам не поддерживаю все эти убийства, жестокость… Ты ведь знаешь мою сестру Элизабет? Она настоящий ангел…

Северус презрительно усмехнулся. Конечно, он ничего не мог сказать плохого о его сестре, помимо того, что она самовлюбленная и надменная, но уж под характеристику «ангела» она явно не подходит.

—… а еще у меня есть супруга, — продолжил Гринграсс, словно и не заметив его реакции. — Любимая жена — Аннабель, она сейчас на третьем месяце беременности, — добавил он, мельком улыбнувшись и смягчив выражение лица. — И я ни в коем случае не хочу, чтобы моя сестра, или моя жена, или мой ребенок жили в жестоком мире. Я, как и многие, хочу, чтобы они жили в мире, где им ничего не угрожает.

— И поэтому вы убиваете столько маглов и маглорожденных? — перебил его Северус, который не намерен был слушать весь этот фарс. Может, на кого-то это и подействовало бы, но точно не на него.

Гринграсс устало вздохнул, опустив плечи.

— Иногда приходится показать свою силу. Соглашусь, порой методы слишком жестоки, но все это необходимость. Поверь, никто из нас не получает от этого удовольствия. Я так однозначно.

Северус с непониманием вглядывался в его лицо. Гринграсс говорил с неподдельной искренностью. Разумеется, Северус не исключал вероятность, что Гринграсс всего лишь превосходный актер. Но тем не менее, он вызывал некоторое сочувствие и доверие, хотя Северус и понимал, что ни в коем случае нельзя поддаваться на эти уловки.

— Я знаю, что говорит Дамблдор, — продолжил Гринграсс, не спуская с него пронзительного взгляда кристально-чистых глаз. — Что мы кровожадные убийцы, тираны, не знаем пощады и преследуем какие-то нечеловеческие идеалы…

_А ведь именно так он и говорит…_

— Но мы обычные люди, которые всего лишь хотят вернуть себе свои права. Жить так, как жили наши предки. Я не знаю, рассказывала ли тебе твоя мать о своем роде… Принцы были одной из самых уважаемых семей…

— Вот именно что были, — грубо перебил Северус.

— И у тебя есть возможность вернуть доброе имя! — воскликнул Гринграсс, подходя к нему ближе, заглядывая в глаза. — Ты можешь присоединиться к нам, а когда все закончится, я более чем уверен, Темный Лорд позволит взять тебе фамилию матери и возродить древний род. Стать его Главой. Быть наравне с чистокровными, пользоваться теми же правами и привилегиями.

Ускорившийся пульс, полностью выдавал его реакцию на слова Гринграсса. Северус ведь часто об этом думал. О том, чтобы взять фамилию матери, но из-за множества юридических и бюрократических нюансов это было невозможно.

— Только послушай, — Гринграсс опустил свою руку ему на плечо, но, заметив недовольный взгляд Северуса, тут же убрал ее. — Послушай, у тебя будет возможность заниматься исследованиями. Множество интересных проектов, полная свобода действий. При этом щедрый гонорар и целая лаборатория в твоем распоряжении, в которой будет все, что ты только пожелаешь. И по секрету скажу, — добавил он, хитро улыбнувшись, — даже в Отделе Тайн лаборатория на порядок хуже. А это о многом говорит.

Северус ему ничего не отвечал, но и не опускал взгляда, надеясь, что не выдает весь свой интерес.

— У тебя будет доступ к самым редким книгам, к мировым научным исследованиям, к знаниям, которые накапливаются уже много веков. Ты сможешь пользоваться такой Магией, которой тебя не научат ни в Хогвартсе, ни в Академии, — продолжал Гринграсс, не спуская с него горящего взгляда. — Уникальные знания, которые ты больше нигде не сможешь получить.

Все установки Северуса таяли на глазах. Гринграсс определенно знал, чем его можно соблазнить.

— И самое главное. Полная неприкосновенность и безопасность, — у Гринграсса даже взгляд торжественно загорелся. — Никаких операций, никаких сражений. Все это тебя вообще не будет касаться.

Уверенность Северуса вновь пошатнулась. Надо отдать должное Гринграссу, его хвалебные речи и россказни об исследованиях и безопасности, возымели некоторый эффект.

Северус с сожалением думал о том, что его мать могла бы быть здорова и в безопасности. О том, что он мог бы заниматься любимым делом, не думая, как бы выжить и наскрести денег на обучение в Академии, и о том, что они с матерью будут есть.

Но он не мог предать друзей. Ни ради своего благополучия, ни ради благополучия Эйлин.

— Я вполне понимаю, что ты не хочешь предавать друзей, — Гринграсс словно его мысли прочитал, понимающе поджал губы и кивнул головой. — Вы — гриффиндорцы, люди благородные и преданные, — сказал он с настоящей искренностью. — Но пойми, после школы ваши пути в любом случае разойдутся. Независимо от ваших взглядов и принципов. Даже со мной такое случилось! — добавил он, широко улыбнувшись. — Кто-то семью завел и забыл о друзьях, кто-то уехал за границу, кто-то банально времени найти не может… Так что, как ни пытайся, а сохранить школьную компанию никому не под силу. Поэтому… возможно, сейчас самое время, чтобы найти новых приятелей.

Он сделал небольшую паузу и, понизив голос, произнес:

— И я снова хочу сказать, как друг. Если ты будешь сотрудничать с нами, если будешь делать это добровольно, никто из твоих друзей не пострадает.

Гринграсс выглядел по-настоящему взволнованным, и даже как-будто испуганным.

— Ты и сам понимаешь, — он уже перешел на шепот, заставляя Северуса невольно подаваться ближе к нему, — если Темному Лорду что-то нужно, он это получит. И если ты будешь сопротивляться, еще больше может пострадать миссис Принц, или твои друзья. В твоих руках этого не допустить. Более того, тебе предлагаются по-настоящему уникальные условия.

Тяжело вздохнув, Гринграсс добавил:

— Тебя могли просто запереть в подвале и пытать, пока ты не сделаешь то, что нужно. Но Темный Лорд благоразумен и щедр, кто бы что ни говорил. Он ценит такие таланты, и сполна их вознаграждает.

Гринграсс сделал небольшую паузу, наблюдая за его реакцией. Северус стойко выдержал его взгляд, никак не выдавая своей реакции. Поджав губы, неудовлетворенный эффектом, Гринграсс отогнул край мантии и достал два скрученных пергамента.

— Это для тебя, — он приподнял толстый и массивный сверток, — тут кое-какие поправки к твоим записям.

Гринграсс положил сверток на стол, печально вздохнув. Он будто был чем-то крайне опечален и разочарован. Взгляд потух, улыбка, что была в самом начале, исчезла.

— По любым вопросам, касательно зелья, обращайся к Генри, — сказал Гринграсс. — А по любым другим… можешь обращаться ко мне, — Гринграсс вновь бросил беспокойный взгляд на вход и понизил голос. — Я всегда рад помочь, замолвить слово за тебя… или подсказать кое-где. Не стесняйся обращаться. Хорошо?

Северус ему ничего не ответил, лишь скривив губы, на что Гринграсс снова вздохнул, покачав головой.

— А это письмо для миссис Принц, — он положил на стол тонкий сверток пергамента. — От моей мамы.

Не дождавшись от Северуса никакой реакции, Гринграсс ему мельком улыбнулся, развернулся и направился к выходу. Раскрыв дверь, он обернулся напоследок.

— Мы тебе не враги, Северус. Поэтому подумай над предложением. Не каждому выпадет такая возможность.

Когда Гринграсс скрылся за дверью, Северус опустился в кресло, закрыв лицо руками. Голову переполняли мысли. Сотни мыслей, которые каждый раз сводились к одному. Он не мог отрицать, предложение было многообещающим. И он соврал бы, сказав, что его не интересуют возможности, которые они могут предложить. Начиная от внушительных гонораров, заканчивая уникальными книгами.

Да, он польстился на предложение обучаться в Академии. Потому что, смотря правде в глаза, шанс получить грант был ничтожно мал.

Он заинтересовался проектами и исследованиями. Северус был уверен, уж у Темного Лорда эти самые проекты наверняка занятные, возможно, не совсем безобидные, но оттого и сложные и увлекательные.

Ему была небезразлична сумма вознаграждений за его работу. Когда всю жизнь живешь в нищете, появившаяся возможность хорошо зарабатывать кажется настоящим чудом.

Но больше всего его взволновала возможность продолжить род матери.

Что бы ни говорили Сириус и Джеймс, а фамилия, которую ты носишь, очень многое значит в волшебном мире. К «Снейпу» никогда не будут относиться также, как к «Блэку» или «Поттеру».

Сколько бы Сириус не открещивался от своего рода, но рассуждать о ненависти к своей фамилии гораздо удобнее, сидя в огромном поместье и имея полный сейф золота, которого хватит на несколько поколений вперед.

Ни Джеймс, ни Сириус никогда не поймут его. Не поймут, каково это, когда приходится делать выбор между едой и новой книгой. Каково это, перед каждым учебным годом подклеивать и ремонтировать старые использованные учебники. Или делать очередные заплатки на старой мантии. Каково это, варить до полуночи зелья нерадивым студентам, чтобы хоть немного заработать себе на один поход в Хогсмид.

Он давно смирился со своим положением, и никогда не испытывал злости или зависти к друзьям. Но сейчас у него появилась слабая надежда. Надежда, что он сможет вытянуть род матери, что вернет ему былую известность и уважение. Что сможет обеспечить Эйлин достойную жизнь и старость.

Он старался убедить себя, что вновь заинтересовался предложением он исключительно из-за рода и матери, а вовсе не из-за того, что и для него открывается много возможностей. Гарантия обучаться в Академии, доступ к редким книгам, участие в сложных исследованиях — то, о чем он всегда мечтал. И бонусом ко всему этому: никакой войны и никакого Дамблдора, с его благими намерениями. Тут было только одно «но». Друзья.

Однако, как верно заметил Гринграсс, есть вероятность, что вся их компания распадется, едва они выпустятся из школы. Джеймс уже строит планы как женится на Лили и заведет семерых детей. Сириус, Северус не сомневался, укатит вместе с Бланк в закат на своем мотоцикле. Ну, а Ремус совьет гнездышко с Грин, в окружении единорогов и фей.

Это Северус всегда интересовался наукой. Всегда мечтал делать открытия и изучать все стороны магии. И ему предоставился и правда уникальный шанс.

Если Северус вначале и поставил под сомнения все предложения Гринграсса, посчитав их ложью и лишь способом завербовать его, но подумав, пришел к выводу, что это может все оказаться правдой. Как сказал Гринграсс, и Северус был с ним согласен, его могли просто-напросто запереть в подвале, пока он не сделает все, что нужно. Но ему предлагают человеческие и равные условия, предлагают большие возможности. И Северус не мог отрицать, это вызывало интерес.

Решив, что обдумает все позднее, он взял со стола письмо для матери и распечатал его. В письме не было ничего интересного. Миссис Гринграсс интересовалась здоровьем Эйлин, предлагала свою помощь, но в основном рассказывала о том, что они ожидают появление первого внука и планируют свадьбу дочери с Мальсибером младшим.

Взяв с собой письмо, Северус направился к матери. Она, как он и думал, не спала.

— Могла бы и предупредить, что сняла защиту с дома, — недовольно проворчал он, кинув письмо ей на тумбочку.

— Защиту я не снимала, я не могу, — спокойно ответила она. — Я всего лишь направила приглашение.

Северус усмехнулся, покачав головой.

— Одно и то же.

— Нет. Кристиан — хороший человек, он бы не навредил, — уверенно сказала Эйлин, прямо глядя на него.

— Тебе-то откуда знать? — вскинулся Северус, не сдержавшись.

— Я прекрасно знаю его мать, — сказала Эйлин, чуть повысив голос. — Они хорошие люди, что бы ты там ни думал.

Северус недовольно поджал губы, но ничего не ответил, наблюдая, как мать берет письмо и читает его. Решив, что больше она ничего ему не скажет, он направился на выход.

— Что ты решил? — спросила Эйлин, когда он уже открыл дверь.

Северус замер в проходе, думая. Он не знал ответ на этот вопрос, ему предстояло слишком многое обдумать.

— Ничего, — ответил он, не поворачиваясь. — Пока что, ничего.


	87. Наследник древнего рода

_**Регулус Блэк** _

Несмотря на полную темноту в комнате, крупный черный опал отливал зелеными и синими вспышками. Овальный камень был оформлен в оправу из белого золота, по тончайшему бортику которого шли крошечные изумруды.

Регулус завороженно смотрел на изредка мелькающие золотистые искры, что смешивались с зелеными и синими отливами. Он держал в руках фамильную реликвию — помолвочное кольцо, которое он должен был надеть на палец Софии.

Злость на нее уже полностью прошла, и осталось лишь сожаление. И хоть сейчас он все меньше о ней думал, эти мысли все равно заставляли сердце сжиматься от боли. Как бы он ни пытался смириться с тем, что она выбрала Сириуса, ему не хотелось отпускать ее. Регулус не мог даже мысли допустить, что он никогда больше с ней не заговорит, не услышит ее и не увидит, что не будет у них больше вечеров в слизеринской гостиной и глупых разговоров. К этому он был совершенно не готов. И в глубине души верил, что ничего еще не закончено.

Но сейчас ему надо было подумать о другом. Поднявшись из кресла, Регулус убрал кольцо в небольшую коробочку, затянутую черным шелком. Поставив коробочку на стол, он взял рядом лежащее письмо. В самом низу стояла дата: «3 января» — дата, когда он должен встретиться с Темным Лордом. Дата, которая, как надеялся Регулус, полностью изменит его жизнь.

Оставались ровно сутки до назначенной встречи. И чем ближе она становилась, тем спокойнее он себя ощущал. Страх перед встречей с Темным Лордом сменялся предвкушением, нервозность сменялась приятным волнением, а ужас — любопытством. Он был полностью готов, как ко встрече, так и к получению Черной Метки.

В дверь вдруг постучали, и в комнату заглянул Кикимер.

— Мистер Регулус, — прокряхтел домовик, — в гостиной вас ожидает мадам Лестрейндж.

— Беллатриса? — взволнованно спросил Регулус, посмотрев на домовика. Тот ему кивнул и спросил:

— Что ей передать?

— Я сейчас спущусь, — ответил Регулус, накидывая мантию на плечи. Он не ожидал кузину, поэтому был удивлен ее приходу.

— Беллатриса? — произнес Регулус, входя в гостиную и замечая кузину в кресле. — Здравст…

— Я на пару минут, — прервала она его, резко поднимаясь на ноги. — Завтра ровно в восемь вечера ты должен быть в летней резиденции Лестрейнджей.

Регулус ей кивнул, внимательно слушая и чувствуя, как ускоряется пульс.

— Темный Лорд не терпит опозданий, так что не вздумай и на секунду задержаться.

— Я никогда не опаздываю, — оскорбился Регулус. — И уж на такую встречу, тем более.

— Да-да, — она махнула рукой, скривившись, и снова перешла к делу: — Каминную сеть с домом Лестрейнджей откроют только на завтра. Темный Лорд сейчас временно размещается там, поэтому никакие камины не подключены, но Кристиан окажет нам маленькую услугу.

Беллатриса подошла к нему вплотную, положив ладонь ему на скулу и проведя ею вниз по лицу, от чего у него мурашки по спине пробежали.

— И еще, Регулус, я надеюсь, ты продолжаешь наши уроки окклюменции?

— Разумеется, — ответил он, пытаясь отодвинуться.

Понизив голос до проникновенного шепота, Беллатриса произнесла, двумя пальцами постучав по его виску:

— Темный Лорд обязательно сюда заглянет. Ты и понять ничего не сможешь. Поэтому внимательно следи за тем, что у тебя в голове.

— Я понял, — также шепотом ответил он, отодвигая ее руку. Регулус и сам прекрасно знал, что Темный Лорд проникнет к его мысли. Он бы и не переживал на этот счет, он всегда мечтал служить Темному Лорду и великой цели, но была одна проблема. А именно: София и Сириус, которые, как бы он ни старался, все равно слишком часто появлялись в его мыслях. Регулус не представлял, что сделает Темный Лорд, если обнаружит их в его голове и поймет, что они доставляют ему страдания. Он опасался худшего, и старался, если не избавиться полностью от мыслей о них, то хотя бы заменить их ложными воспоминаниями, которые не вызвали бы никаких подозрений.

— Если Темный Лорд увидит что-то, что ему не понравится, пострадаем мы все, — Беллатриса не спускала с него своего горящего сумасшедшего взгляда, от которого Регулуса всего передергивало.

— Ничего такого он там не увидит, — резко сказал Регулус. — Да и мне нечего скрывать от Темного Лорда.

Беллатриса прищурилась, схватив его за руку. Кузина сегодня была явно не в настроении, она говорила без привычного ехидства, зато с утроенной злобой.

— Я знаю, вижу, что эта француженка все еще в твоей голове, — прошипела она, — и лучше бы ее там не было! Темный Лорд не любит слабаков, что слюни пускают на предателей крови.

Грубо выдернув свою руку из ее захвата, Регулус склонил к ней голову и в ее же тоне прошипел ей в ответ:

— Тебе не о чем переживать, Беллатриса. А что в моей голове, совершенно не твоего ума дело.

Она долго прожигала его взглядом, потом усмехнулась и опустила взгляд. Нервным движением откинув мантию, она достала из кармана табакерку и мундштук, так ничего и не ответив ему. Это было совершенно не похоже на кузину, которая не упускала случая поязвить или запугать, и которая ни за что бы не стерпела подобной грубости. У нее явно что-то произошло, и Регулус не мог оставаться равнодушным к ее проблемам.

— У тебя что-то случилось? — спросил он.

Беллатриса недовольно дернула плечами, скривившись.

— На Рудольфуса напали, — шепотом произнесла она, отворачиваясь и прикуривая тонкую папироску.

— Что? Кто, когда? — взволнованно спросил Регулус, совершенно не ожидавший подобного ответа.

— У нас была операция во Флитвуде, — мрачно ответила Беллатриса, все также стоя к нему спиной. — Все шло по плану, а потом… появились какие-то люди! — выпалила она, разворачиваясь на него и глядя пылающим взглядом. — Волшебники! Сильные! Пять человек! А нас всего трое!

— Что за люди? — обеспокоенно поинтересовался он. — Мракоборцы?

— Нет, — протянула Беллатриса, прищурившись и отведя взгляд. — Не министерские.

Беллатриса замолчала на мгновение, потом подняла на него взгляд и произнесла зловещим голосом:

— Темный Лорд считает, что это люди Дамблдора.

Регулус расширенными глазами смотрел на кузину, слегка приоткрыв рот.

— И… что это значит? — спросил он.

— Лишь то, — усмехнулась Беллатриса, — что Темный Лорд на два шага впереди Дамблдора.

Этот ответ ничего не говорил Регулусу, но Беллатриса не дала ему больше задать вопросов, сказав, что он узнает обо всем позднее.

— Что они сделали с Рудольфусом?

— Задели, — недовольно бросила она, крепко затянувшись. — Не смертельно, конечно, но ему потребуется пара дней, чтобы прийти в себя, — Беллатриса зло сверкнула глазами и произнесла, растянув губы в улыбке: — Зато мне удалось убить одну.

— Убить? — тонким голосом спросил Регулус, тут же прокашлявшись и приняв равнодушный вид, хотя сердце предательски заколотилось. — Кого?

— Какая-то грязнокровка, — усмехнулась она, пожимая плечами и не спуская с него пристального взгляда. Она вновь затянулась, продолжая разглядывать его, и подошла ближе. — Неужто ты жалеешь ее, малыш-Регулус?

— Естественно, нет, — с отвращением произнес он. — Я просто… удивлен, что Рудольфус пострадал.

Беллатриса ему ничего не ответила, лишь прищурившись, и изучающе глядя на него. А Регулуса вдруг осенила страшная догадка: Флитвуд находился в графстве Ланкашир и соседствовал с Блэкпулом.

— А что вы делали во Флитвуде? — спросил он спокойным голосом, стараясь не выдать своего волнения.

Словно в подтверждение его мыслей, она медленно растянула губы в хищной улыбке.

— Переживаешь за своего непутевого братца? — ядовито спросила она. — Или за его подружку?

Регулус ничего не сказал, ожидая ответа на свой вопрос и прямо глядя ей в глаза. Но Беллатриса не спешила отвечать. С наслаждением сделав очередную затяжку, она выдохнула дым и произнесла:

— Поверь мне, малыш-Регулус, когда я встречусь с ними, ты узнаешь об этом.

Его по-настоящему пугали мысли о том, что она может сделать с Софией. Смерть покажется счастьем, по сравнению с тем, что может устроить Беллатриса, до каких изощренных пыток она может опуститься и какие проклятья пустить. Регулуса приводила в ужас одна только мысль, что София и Беллатриса могут остаться наедине. И, глядя в безумную черноту глаз кузины, эти мысли не желали покидать голову.

— Поверь, они пожалеют, что на свет появились, — с чувством произнесла она, глубоко дыша и не отводя от него одержимого взгляда.

Он схватил ее за плечо, с силой сжимая, и приблизил к ней свое лицо.

— Нет, Беллатриса, это ты поверь мне, — прошипел он сквозь зубы, — если с ее головы хоть волос упадет, это я заставлю тебя пожалеть, что ты на свет появилась.

Звонко усмехнувшись и округлив глаза в удивлении, она произнесла:

— Ну надо же, наш малыш отрастил зубки?

Регулус резко дернул ее на себя, еще сильнее сжав руку, и заставив ее выругаться от боли.

— Мы с тобой договорились, Беллатриса, бери Сириуса и делай с ним, что хочешь. А ее оставь мне.

Кузина понимала только силу и агрессию, но Регулусу ее в этом было не переплюнуть. Зато, к его счастью, Беллатриса по-настоящему, если не сказать фанатично, уважала свой род и свою семью, и против никогда не пойдет.

— Однажды, Главой нашего рода стану я, — вкрадчиво произнес Регулус, с ледяной яростью глядя в ее глаза. — И если ты хочешь по-прежнему быть частью нашей семьи и иметь право приходить сюда, ты будешь делать то, что я скажу.

Беллатриса лишь скривила губы в усмешке и ничего не ответила. Оставалось только гадать, дошел ли до ее воспаленного мозга смысл сказанного.

Отшатнувшись от него, Беллатриса окинула его восторженным взглядом и вновь улыбнулась.

— Такой Регулус нравится мне куда больше, — прошептала она, закусив губу и глядя ему в глаза.

— Надеюсь, ты меня поняла, — с холодом произнес он, стараясь не обращать внимания на ее ненормальные взгляды, которые, к его ужасу, выражали похоть.

— Не переживай, мой дорогой кузен, я тебя поняла, — равнодушно усмехнувшись, произнесла Беллатриса, — девчонка — твоя.

Ему оставалось лишь уповать, что его слова имели хоть какой-то эффект, и Беллатриса и правда его поняла.

Подойдя к камину, она взяла горсть летучего пороха и, обернувшись через плечо, сказала ему напоследок:

— Увидимся завтра, Регулус.

***

Собирался он очень долго, тщательно подбирая одежду для столь важного события. Он надел обычные черные брюки со стрелками и черную рубашку, расстегнув ее на пару верхних пуговиц. На манжеты вставил серебряные запонки с фамильным гербом, а на воротник рубашки прикрепил уголки в виде морды змеи. Сверху он надел новую классическую мантию, отутюженную и пахнущую свежестью. До блеска отполировал свою волшебную палочку, начистил кожаные ботинки и идеально уложил волосы на косой пробор.

Удовлетворенно окинув себя взглядом в зеркале, он кивнул сам себе. Безупречно. Как и всегда.

Волшебную палочку он всегда хранил в ножнах на левом предплечье, но сегодня эта часть руки ему понадобится для другого. Убрав палочку во внутренний карман мантии, он вышел из комнаты.

В гостиной его уже ждали родители, чтобы проводить. Они не скрывали своего восторга и гордости. Даже мать вновь расцвела и смотрела на него горящим взглядом.

— Темный Лорд не может не принять тебя, — важно заявила она с торжественной улыбкой на лице. Она училась всего на год старше Тома Реддла, и считала себя его хорошим другом. — Он и нам с Орионом предлагал принять Метку, но сам понимаешь, нам уже не по возрасту… это дело молодых.

Регулус ей сдержанно улыбнулся, все в этой комнате прекрасно понимали, что Метку они не приняли, потому что не хотят марать руки и связывать себя обязательствами. Но они щедро компенсировали это своими добровольными пожертвованиями. Впрочем, большинство людей их возраста не принимали Метку, лишь поддерживая Темного Лорда на словах и внушительными суммами.

Мама подошла к нему и поправила ворот его рубашки. Она откровенно любовалась им, сопровождая это взволнованными вздохами. Отец же выражал свои переживания более скромно. Он только дал ему последние напутствия, сказав, что гордится им, и сообщил, что завтра состоится важный прием в узком кругу семьи, чтобы отпраздновать это большое событие.

До назначенного времени оставалось еще более получаса, но Регулус хотел прийти раньше, боясь опоздать. Взяв летучий порох, он вошел в камин и произнес адрес.

Регулус оказался в просторной зале, отделанной серым мрамором и служившей прихожей для тех, кто прибывает по каминной сети. Зала была богато оформлена: высокие потолки подпирали изящные колонны, между которыми, чередуясь, находились зеркала во всю стену и картины. В воздухе парили подсвечники из бронзы, украшенные драгоценными камнями и ярко освещающие всё пространство. Вдоль стен стояло несколько уютных диванов, обитых белым шелком, на тонких бронзовых ножках. А из самой залы вела лишь одна дверь, которая сейчас была приоткрыта, и откуда слышались громкие голоса.

Неслышно подойдя ближе, он разобрал голос кузины.

—…почему Темный Лорд сразу тебя не отправил? — спрашивала Беллатриса. — Это же по твоей части.

— Очевидно, он решил, что раз Люциус ему знаком, будет легче договориться.

Регулус узнал голос Кристиана Гринграсса — бывшего одноклассника и друга Беллатрисы.

— Конечно, — презрительно фыркнула Беллатриса, — а Люц все запорол.

— Ничего я не запорол, — недовольно произнес Малфой, — я сделал все, о чем меня просили.

— Приходить с Антонином, которого даже наши боятся, было грубой ошибкой, — высокомерно усмехнулся Кристиан. — Только напугал парня.

— Уверен, Антонин тут не при чем, — с холодом отозвался Люциус. — Все дело в том, что…

— В том, что вербовка это не твое, Люц, признайся, — коротко рассмеялась Беллатриса.

— Разумеется, не мое, — с презрением сказал он. — Еще унижаться перед этими отбросами.

— Это так, — устало вздохнул Гринграсс, — видели бы вы, как мне перед ним расстилаться приходилось. Даже обидно, я привык заниматься важными людьми из Министерства, а тут какой-то школьник, к тому же — полукровка, — с брезгливостью добавил Кристиан.

— И для чего Темный Лорд возится с ним, — резко проговорила Беллатриса, — пара Круцио, и парень приготовит все, что попросят.

— Не все решается силой, Беллатриса, — добавил новый голос, в котором Регулус узнал Торфинна Роули. Регулус не был с ним знаком лично, но видел его несколько раз на приемах. Он был значительно старше остальных присутствующих в комнате, и, насколько знал Регулус, как раз занимался научными исследованиями. — Темному Лорду выгоднее, если Снейп будет сотрудничать с нами на добровольной основе.

У Регулуса перехватило дыхание, услышав знакомую фамилию. Он и подумать не мог, что полукровка, гриффиндорец и отребье Снейп может понадобиться Темному Лорду. И, судя по разговору, он довольно важен. Кристиан считался лучшим вербовщиком в своем деле. Он брал обаянием, и умением быстро находить слабые и сильные стороны человека, на которые можно надавить. И если уж он взялся за Снейпа, то успех гарантирован.

Пока Регулус отвлекся на свои мысли, разговор ушел дальше.

—…я заметил у него много книг по рунам, — сказал Гринграсс, — и все проштампованы вашим гербом, Белла.

— Сириус! Гаденыш… предатель, — прошипела Беллатриса таким тоном, что кровь в венах стыла от ужаса. — Разоряет фамильную библиотеку, раздавая книги подобной грязи!

Следом за ядовитым шипением кузины послышался звон осколков. Регулус в полной мере разделял ее негодование. Он уже не раз успел пожалеть, что не вынес библиотеку дяди подчистую, все равно Сириус ею не пользуется.

— Успокойся, Беллатриса, — насмешливо произнес Кристиан, — Рудо не обрадуется, когда увидит, что ты разрушаешь его семейные реликвии.

— Постой, — вмешался Роули, — ты сказал, он читает книги по рунам? Он о чем-то догадывается?

— Не знаю, — равнодушно ответил Кристиан, — парень и правда не глуп. Может, и догадывается. В любом случае, не стоит из-за этого переживать. Времени у него слишком мало осталось, он не успеет.

— А мне куда интереснее, — ледяным тоном произнес Люциус, — почему на Снейпа не действует печать? Он полукровка, должен был еще летом загнуться.

— Наверное, он просто силен, — ядовито бросила Беллатриса.

— Даже если он силен магически, — с нажимом произнес Люциус, — на него должны были повлиять чары. Хоть какой-то ущерб здоровью принести.

— Посмотри на Принц! — резко сказала Беллатриса. — Она уже год сопротивляется! Так что не удивительно, что парень унаследовал часть ее силы.

— Или кто-то облажался с рунами и печать не действует в полную силу, — медленно произнес Роули.

— Или дело в том, что Снейп весь дом в рунах изрисовал, — усмехнулся Гринграсс.

— В каком смысле? — заинтересованно спросил Роули.

— Окна, двери, стены… везде стандартные защитные руны.

— А-а, это ерунда, не поможет, — расслабленно ответил Роули. — Тут нужен особый код, сложный и определенный порядок редкого шифра, который уже давно не используется. Хотя, — протянул Роули и замолчал на мгновение, — возможно, в книгах Блэков он и сможет найти ответ.

Беллатриса вновь прошипела какие-то ругательства, которые Регулус не смог различить.

— Но в любом случае, — продолжил Роули, — у него на это уйдут недели. Только если он по счастливой случайности не наткнется на рунолога, что знает этот древний шифр, — добавил он, усмехнувшись.

— Просто загрузим его посильнее зельем, — вставил Малфой, — и заниматься рунами ему будет некогда.

Чтобы сопоставить все факты, у Регулуса ушли считанные секунды. Если Снейпа пытался завербовать и Малфой, значит он уже довольно давно на прицеле. И, как стало ясно из разговора, от него требуется сварить некое зелье. Которое он уже варит, что еще более удивительно. Регулус считал, что дружки брата ни за что не согласятся сотрудничать с Пожирателями Смерти.

Хотя, вполне очевидно, что сотрудничает он не добровольно. Упоминание Эйлин Принц говорило о том, что ее загадочная болезнь не такая уж и загадочная. Регулус слышал о том, что исследователи Темного Лорда разработали «печать». Она состоит из рунного кода, в котором зашифрован некий состав Темного зелья или проклятья. Печать ставится на дом, ее невозможно убрать, повредить или хотя бы заметить. Человек, живущий в доме, обречен. Особенно сильно она действует на маглорожденных, полукровок и людей преклонного возраста. Но из разговора стало ясно, что печать можно блокировать другим рунным кодом.

Он не знал, насколько Снейп хорош в рунах, зато прекрасно знал, кто из его ближайшего окружения лучший в этом деле. Регулус не сомневался, Софии ничего не стоит составить блокирующий рунный код. Вопрос оставался лишь в том, попросит ли Снейп ее об этом или нет.

Регулус испытывал мстительное удовольствие от осознания, что близкий друг Сириуса в сговоре с Пожирателями Смерти. И при этом испытывал глубокое разочарование, размышляя, что книги по рунам, которые так нужны были ему для расшифровки дядиных дневников, наверняка сейчас у Снейпа.

Привел его в чувство вспыхнувший зеленый огонь в камине. Регулус тут же принял вид, будто и сам только что прибыл, и стал отряхивать мантию от невидимой сажи.

— Регулус! — радостно произнес Рабастан Лестрейндж, выходя из камина. — Рад видеть.

— Здравствуй, — Регулус вежливо улыбнулся. Рабастан ему нравился, причем куда больше, чем его старший брат. Он был общительный и имел легкий характер, в отличие от его вечно угрюмого брата. Хотя они оба были сильными и не лишенные талантов. И оба любили Беллатрису. Что для Регулуса всегда было загадкой. Он не понимал, как можно проявлять к Беллатрисе любовный интерес, когда она является злом в чистом виде.

— Проходи, не стесняйся, — улыбнулся Рабастан, полностью распахивая дверь в комнату и пропуская его вперед.

Они вошли в просторную гостиную, оформленную в светло-серых тонах. На широком мягком диване сидели Люциус и Кристиан, в кресле сидел Торфинн с книгой в руках, а возле окна стояла Беллатриса, кого-то выглядывая на улице.

— А мы как раз вас ждем, — пропела Беллатриса сладким голосом, повернувшись к ним. Излишне задержав взгляд на Рабастане, она посмотрела на Регулуса. Она подлетела к нему легкой походкой и взяла под руку. — С Люциусом и Кристианом ты уже знаком, а это — Торфинн Роули, — произнесла она, указав на того. — Торфинн, это мой любимый кузен и наследник благороднейшего и древнейшего рода Блэк — Регулус.

Торфинн поднялся из кресла, учтиво склонив голову в поклоне.

— Рад познакомиться, — он мельком улыбнулся.

— Взаимно, — ответил Регулус.

Когда знакомство было окончено, Беллатриса отцепилась от Регулуса и посмотрела на Рабастана.

— Как Рудольфус?

— Все еще без сознания, — ответил он, вмиг помрачнев, — но целители сказали, скоро очнется.

— Уже выяснили, кто на вас напал? — поинтересовался Кристиан, посмотрев на Беллатрису.

— Нет, — скривилась она, — наверняка какие-то грязнокровки. Кто еще будет поддерживать Дамблдора? — презрительно усмехнулась Беллатриса.

— Много кто, — заметил Торфинн, отложив книгу. Когда все повернулись к нему, он продолжил: — Медоуз его поддерживает, Пруэтты, Уизли…

— Предатели, — прошипела Беллатриса, исказив лицо в гримасе ненависти.

— И это еще не все, — заметил Торфинн, он уже собрался продолжить, как вдруг в противоположном конце комнаты распахнулась дверь, заставив их всех замолчать.

Регулус почувствовал, как холодок по спине прошел, заставив его выпрямиться. В комнате словно температуру понизили, обдав холодом и необъяснимым страхом. Вся уверенность Регулуса мгновенно улетучилась.

Все тут же поднялись на ноги, приветствуя своего предводителя. Темный Лорд, окутанный в черную мантию, вошел в комнату, ни на кого не взглянув.

Регулус был не в силах отвести от него взгляд, расширенными от волнения глазами, разглядывая его. Мертвенно-бледная кожа обтягивала худое нечеловеческое лицо. Тонкие губы сжаты в полоску. Узкие, неественные ноздри, словно змеиные, смотрят прямо. И глаза. Регулус никогда не видел таких глаз. Черные, в глубине которых отчетливо виднелась краснота, будто кровь в них плескалась.

— Мой Лорд, — возбужденно прошептала Беллатриса, горящими глазами глядя на вошедшую фигуру.

Регулус не смел и моргнуть, во все глаза глядя на своего кумира, от которого так и веяло силой и величием. Остановившись прямо возле него, Темный Лорд повернул голову.

— Мистер Блэк? — произнес он леденящим душу голосом, прищурив свои багряные глаза.

— Я рассказывала вам о своем кузене, Повелитель… — с придыханием произнесла Беллатриса, неожиданно оказавшись возле Регулуса. Но Темный Лорд не дал ей закончить, приподняв ладонь, призывая ее к молчанию, и при этом не отводя взгляда от Регулуса, изучающе его разглядывая.

— Я готов вас выслушать, — сказал Темный Лорд глядя на Регулуса и, развернувшись, направился в коридор.

Регулус, таращась в спину Темного Лорда, почувствовал, как его пихнули в бок.

— Иди, — одними губами прошептала Беллатриса.

На негнущихся ногах Регулус заторопился за Темным Лордом.

Они оказались в большом мраморном зале, который был сплошь черным и выбивался из общего интерьера Лестрейнджей. В дальнем конце зала находился невысокий постамент, на котором располагалось роскошное кресло с высокой спинкой, служившее, очевидно, чем-то вроде трона.

Как только они вошли внутрь, вдоль стен вспыхнули факелы, создавая полумрак. Из-за черного блестящего мрамора и относительной темноты, невозможно было понять где начинается потолок, где кончаются стены и насколько глубока эта комната. Они словно оказались в огромном черном пространстве, не имеющем границ.

Их шаги эхом разносились по залу, уносясь далеко вперед. Как и шелест мантии Темного Лорда, что едва касалась пола и развивалась за его спиной.

Регулус не мог оторвать взгляда от него, идя за ним, словно околдованный. Нечто змеиное проскальзывало в облике Темного Лорда, в его движениях и в голосе.

Движением руки приказав Регулусу остановиться, Темный Лорд взошел на постамент и сел на свой трон. Он положил локти на подлокотники кресла и соединил кончики длинных белых пальцев. Даже в таком полумраке Регулус отчетливо видел, как глаза Темного Лорда отливают кроваво-красными оттенками. Это внушало ненормальный благоговейный восторг и страх.

Когда они остановились, в комнате образовалась оглушающая тишина. Регулусу казалось, лишь его сердце звучит непозволительно громко, равномерными ударами разносясь по залу.

Он не знал, стоит ли ему нарушить тишину или первый должен говорить Темный Лорд, поэтому терпеливо ждал.

— Регулус Арктурус Блэк, — проникновенным шепотом произнес Темный Лорд, выделяя каждое слово. — Наследник древнего рода. Верно?

Его голос пробирал до самых глубин души, заставляя все дрожать то ли от восторга, то ли от ужаса.

— Верно, — тут же отозвался Регулус, и неуверенно добавил: — мой Лорд.

Тонкая усмешка мелькнула на губах Темного Лорда, на мгновение исказив неподвижную маску на лице.

— Знаешь, — медленно произнес Темный Лорд, не спуская с него взгляда, — я был очень разочарован, когда твой отец и дядя отказались принять Черную Метку. Такое редко кому предлагается добровольно, как правило, Метку надо заслужить.

— Я… — начал Регулус, но Темный Лорд прервал его, также приподняв ладонь.

— Но если с отказом твоего отца я смирился, то отказ твоего дяди больно задел меня, — продолжил Темный Лорд. Он говорил шепотом, но его было отчетливо слышно, голос отдавался о мраморные стены, окутывая Регулуса со всех сторон. — Вероятно, ты знаешь, мы с ним были друзьями.

Регулус едва заметно кивнул, стараясь запрятать поглубже мысли о дядиных дневниках.

— Но твой дядя предложил мне не менее ценную вещь, чем свою верность, — прошелестел Темный Лорд. — Знаешь, что это?

— Нет, — честно ответил Регулус, и добавил с опозданием: — Повелитель.

— Альфард предложил мне свои знания и свои разработки в рунологии, — Темный Лорд откинулся на спинку кресла, постукивая соединенными пальцами, и не моргая глядя на Регулуса. — Он занимался одной работой, которая была очень важная для меня и для нашего общего дела.

Регулус понемногу начал понимать, что это была за работа. Очевидно, «печать» именно дядина разработка. Потому что до этого еще никому не удавалось заключить зелье или чары в рунный код, а дядя был на редкость одаренным в этой сфере магии.

— Но Альфард вновь меня разочаровал, когда бросил свою работу на самом ее финале, — произнес Темный Лорд с сожалением в голосе. — А я предательство никогда не прощаю, — добавил с шипящими, угрожающими нотками в голосе.

Регулус с ужасом осознал, что смерть дяди год назад была совсем не случайной.

Он не решался отвести взгляд, переживая, что Темный Лорд примет это за слабость или трусость, или еще хуже, что он скрывает что-то или боится. У него уходили все силы на то, чтобы никак не выдавать свои эмоции. Ни на лице, ни в мыслях.

— Ты знаешь, Регулус, почему я не люблю принимать студентов в свои ряды? — внезапно спросил Темный Лорд, подавшись слегка вперед.

Сглотнув ком в горле, Регулус произнес:

— Потому что…

— Студенты неосторожны, самонадеянны и глупы, — перебил его Темный Лорд, так и не дав ответить. Он кивнул ему за спину, где за дверью находилась гостиная, и произнес: — Дети. Даже они зачастую ведут себя, как несмышленые дети, за которыми постоянно приходится следить и подтирать следы. А что уж говорить о студентах.

Регулусу хотелось начать доказывать, что он не подходит ни под одно это определение, но терпеливо молчал, глядя на Темного Лорда. Он был полностью согласен с Темным Лордом, подавляющее большинство студентов были ненадежными, трусливыми и недостаточно образованными. Но Регулус, вполне справедливо, себя таким не считал.

— Я никогда не принимаю несовершеннолетних в свои ряды. Как и студентов, в принципе. Редкие исключения удостаиваются такой чести. Но эти люди доказали мне свою преданность, доказали, что на них можно положиться. Они прошли долгий и сложный путь, чтобы доказать, что они достойны носить Черную Метку.

— Я тоже готов доказать свою преданность, мой Лорд, — взбудораженно произнес Регулус, но Темный Лорд вновь остановил его.

— Я знаю, — ответил он, вглядываясь в него своими багряными глазами. — Вижу это.

Темный Лорд поднялся со своего трона и медленно спустился с постамента. Не спеша подойдя к Регулусу, он произнес:

— Скажи мне, Регулус, если я попрошу убить тебя магла, ты это сделаешь?

— Да, — не раздумывая ответил он.

— Грязнокровку?

— Да, — вновь ответил Регулус, чувствуя, как все сильнее начинает биться сердце.

— А если придется убить друга? — спросил Темный Лорд, разглядывая его лицо, чуть наклонив голову.

— Если вы прикажете, я сделаю это, — ответил Регулус, сжимая кулаки, стараясь не выдать дрожь в пальцах.

— А если я прикажу убить… твоего брата? — спросил он, сверкнув глазами. — Сириус, кажется?

Регулус, не удержавшись, отвел взгляд на мгновение.

— Ты сможешь сделать это?

Плотно сжав губы, чтобы не выдать дрогнувшую губу, Регулус кивнул.

Темный Лорд долго вглядывался в его глаза, медленно растягивая улыбку на губах.

— Очень жаль, — протянул Темный Лорд, а у Регулуса сердце, казалось, вот-вот взорвется в груди. Темный Лорд стоял практически вплотную к нему и наверняка слышал его сумасшедшее сердцебиение, ощущал его страх и волнение. Ощущал его ложь. — Жаль, что твой брат оказался предателем, — закончил Темный Лорд.

Регулус и шелохнуться не смел под пристальным взглядом Темного Лорда. Он боялся, что разговор зайдет о Сириусе, и не хотел этого. По большей части потому, что Сириуса было слишком много в его мыслях. Но также и потому, что Сириус никак не повлияет на его преданность Темного Лорду и желанию служить ему.

— Знаешь, как говорят маглы? — произнес Темный Лорд, и тут же сам ответил: — Одна паршивая овца все стадо портит.

Не сдержавшись, Регулус бросил острый взгляд на Темного Лорда. Он был в корне не согласен с подобным утверждением, и уже открыл рот, чтобы сказать, что Сириус более не является частью их семьи, но Темный Лорд опередил:

— Как ты думаешь, Регулус, ты сможешь исправить положение вашей семьи? — и вновь, не дав ему ответить, добавил: — Твой отец отказал мне в своей верности, твой дядя предал меня, а твой брат позорит благородное имя Блэк.

Темный Лорд стал медленно обходить его, словно хищный зверь.

— Как думаешь, Регулус, ты справишься с этой задачей? — произнес он, оказавшись за его спиной.

— Я справлюсь, Повелитель…

Темный Лорд обошел его со спины, оказавшись сбоку, и вновь остановил его.

— Готов ли ты любыми путями идти к нашей общей цели, безоговорочно выполнять мои приказы и погибнуть, ради меня или нашей миссии? Готов ли присягнуть на верность и вечную службу?

— Готов, — уверенно произнес Регулус, повернувшись к нему и прямо посмотрев в его красные глаза.

Темный Лорд вглядывался в его глаза. Тьма словно давила своей тяжестью на плечи Регулуса, не давая ему даже самой малой возможности сопротивляться ему. Регулус уже давно понял, Темный Лорд видит все его мысли, как бы он не старался запрятать их или подменить.

Темный Лорд резко поднял руку, с зажатой в пальцах палочкой, заставив внутренности Регулуса сжаться от ужаса.

— Руку, — прошипел Темный Лорд. Регулус, замешкавшись на секунду, не разобрал просьбы, и Темный Лорд повторил: — Вашу руку, мистер Блэк.

Дрогнувшими пальцами, Регулус расстегнул манжет рубашки и торопливо закатал рукав на левом предплечье.

Прошептав неизвестное Регулусу заклинание, Темный Лорд взял его за запястье и приставил палочку к его коже.

Словно тысяча маленьких игл вонзались в кожу, снова и снова, заставляя ее гореть. Острые шипы пронизывали кожу насквозь, разрывая ее и обжигая. Ему хотелось зажмуриться и кричать от боли, но он терпел из последних сил, крепко стиснув зубы и, не моргая, глядя, как на коже вырисовывается контур.

— Вот и все, — притворно ласковым голосом, произнес Темный Лорд. — Поздравляю, Регулус, теперь ты один из нас.

Регулус во все глаза смотрел на руку. На белой коже чернела Метка. Угольно-черный череп и выползающая из его рта змея. Официальное и неоспоримое подтверждение, что он предан Темному Лорду.

***

— Прекрасно, Регулус, — взбудоражено произнесла Беллатриса, разглядывая его руку. Она подняла на него горящий взгляд. — Ты молодец, мужественно вытерпел эту пытку.

Регулус никак не отреагировал на ее слова. Рука все еще ныла от боли, и ему хотелось приложить к ней лед. Яркое освещение гостиной ослепляло и заставляло голову кружиться, особенно после полной темноты мраморного зала.

Растянув губы в кривой усмешке, Беллатриса обернулась к Малфою.

— Люциус расплакался, когда Метку получал.

— Это не правда, — прошипел Люциус, который покрылся некрасивым румянцем.

Она проигнорировала его слова, громко смеясь вместе с Кристианом и Рабастаном, и даже Роули скривил губы в усмешке. Очевидно, это была их местная шутка, но Регулусу сейчас было совсем не весело.

В данный момент ему хотелось оказаться дома, в тишине и в одиночестве. Он направился на выход, совершенно забыв о манерах и ни с кем не попрощавшись.

— Уже уходишь, Регулус? — окликнул его Рабастан.

— Да, — он обернулся на мгновение, — да, мне надо… До свидания, — бросил он сразу всем, и вновь возобновил шаг.

— Увидимся завтра за ужином, Регулус, — сказала ему напоследок Беллатриса. — Это событие надо будет отметить.

В гостиной родного дома его никто не встретил, чему он был несказанно рад. Попросив Кикимера не сообщать родителям о его приходе и не беспокоить его, он поднялся в свою комнату.

Сняв с себя мантию и рубашку, он вновь стал разглядывать Черную Метку. Регулус не знал, как относиться к прошедшей встрече, его раздирали очень противоречивые чувства.

Он был разочарован, что Темный Лорд не дал ему никаких заданий, не сказал, что от него требуется и какая роль ему отведена. Регулусу хотелось действий, а не сидеть без дела. Конечно, наивно было полагать, что Темный Лорд поделится с ним своими планами, но ему хотелось знать хоть какую-то информацию. Знать, что ему ожидать и к чему готовиться. А он не получил ничего. Он с трудом скрывал досаду, ведь встреча прошла совершенно не так, как он ожидал.

Ему были непонятны излишние угрозы, касательно его отца и дяди. Регулус и без всяких запугиваний готов был служить Темному Лорду до самой смерти. И было очевидно, что Темный Лорд и так это знал, переворошив всю подноготную в его голове.

Как знал и то, что Регулус никогда, никогда не сможет убить Сириуса. Как бы он ни был зол на брата, а он никогда не сможет даже палочку на него поднять. Как и убить друга. Регулус понимал, он не прошел эту проверку Темного Лорда. И для него оставалось загадкой, почему он все-таки получил Метку. Очевидно, Беллатриса была права, когда говорила, что Темный Лорд всего лишь хочет заполучить его в свои ряды. Наследник древнего рода с Меткой на предплечье отличный экземпляр в его коллекции. Регулуса это расстраивало, ему хотелось быть по-настоящему полезным, участвовать в важных миссиях и принимать активное участие в изменении мира, а не просто носить Метку. Но он все равно надеялся, что в скором времени ему предоставят шанс показать себя.

Единственное, по поводу чего у Регулуса не осталось никаких сомнений, так это то, что Темный Лорд оказался таким, каким он его и представлял. Магия, окутывающая его, давила на окружающих своей силой. С одного взгляда в нем чувствовалось величие и мощь, что внушали невыразимый трепет.

Только сейчас Регулус в полной мере мог понять восторг Беллатрисы, когда она говорила о Темном Лорде, понять, почему ее глаза загораются фанатичным блеском и дыхание перехватывает. Регулус еще не встречал настолько сильных волшебников. Волшебников, за которыми хочется идти. Волшебников, способных изменить судьбу целого мира.

Регулус провел пальцами по Метке. Боль уже прошла, но что-то внутри, под кожей, все равно неприятно ныло.

Подойдя к своему столу, Регулус достал длинную тонкую цепочку с плоским опалом на конце. Черная Метка позволяла Темному Лорду держать полный контроль над ним и над его сознанием. Она действовала надежнее Непреложного Обета и давала круглосуточный доступ к его мыслям. И как бы Регулус ни восхищался Темным Лордом, но полностью открывать свое сознание перед ним он не собирался. Поэтому он заблаговременно приготовил защитный амулет, и фамильный камень послужил ему прекрасной основой для этого. Он снабдил его самыми мощными защитными чарами и рунами, которые не только не позволяли свободно проникать в его сознание, но и, самое главное, были совершенно не видимы и не осязаемы.

Еще раз проверив руны на камне, он надел цепочку на свою шею.


	88. Братья и сестры

_**София де Бланк** _

София разглядывала высокий стеллаж с книгами, стоящий в их спальне. Он был полностью забит художественной литературой, и она выбирала какую-нибудь книгу, чтобы почитать и дождаться, пока проснется Сириус.

Наугад вытащив книгу в толстом кожаном переплете, она обнаружила, что это альбом с колдографиями.

— О, прекрасно, — шепотом произнесла, улыбнувшись. Альфард Блэк ее искренне заинтересовал еще со времен, когда она дневники переводила для Регулуса, а пожив в его доме, перемерив весь его гардероб, она и вовсе влюбилась в этого человека.

Забравшись обратно на кровать, она поудобнее устроилась и раскрыла первую страницу.

Альбом был составлен в хронологическом порядке и первые колдографии были из детства Альфарда. На всех колдофото всегда присутствовало много детей, но трое из них встречались куда чаще. Когда эти дети становились старше, София без труда узнавала Альфарда и Вальбургу. Третий ребенок — Сигнус, был их родным братом, как она поняла.

Она не ошиблась, думая, что Альфард был шутником и в целом очень доброжелательным человеком. Подпись к каждому фото заставляла ее улыбаться.

Чуть позднее на страницах стали появляться маленькие Регулус и Сириус, вызывая у нее тонну умиления. Они были поразительно похожи, словно близнецы, и до школьного возраста практически не различались.

Последнее их совместное фото было сделано в январе семьдесят шестого года. И Регулус, и Сириус стояли с явно читаемым недовольством на лицах. Очевидно, уже тогда братья не ладили. Софии вдруг стало невыносимо грустно за них и она поспешила перелистнуть страницу.

На следующей колдографии были три девушки и подпись: _«Три мои прекрасные розы»_. София не сразу смогла оторвать от них взгляд. Все девушки отличались красотой. Брюнетка, самая высокая из них, очень походила на Сириуса. С яркой броской внешностью и блеском в глазах, при взгляде на нее, сразу становилось понятно, что они с Сириусом родственники. По правую руку от нее стояла шатенка, ничуть не уступающая в красоте, но с более мягкими чертами лица и лукавым прищуром. И с другой стороны стояла блондинка. Она разительно отличалась от двух других девушек своей холодной внешностью. Ее утонченные, хрупкие черты и изящный поворот головы завораживали.

— Блэк, кто это? — София пихнула Сириуса в бок, показывая ему альбом. Он уже явно не спал, и лишь лежал рядом, уткнувшись в подушку.

— Кузины, — проворчал он, приоткрыв один глаз.

София снова посмотрела на снимок. Брюнетка хищно смотрела в камеру и едва заметно усмехалась. От одного ее вида в горле ком вставал и появлялось дискомфортное чувство.

— Это Беллатриса, — сказал Сириус, садясь рядом с ней, и показывая на брюнетку, ткнув пальцем в снимок и заставив ее поморщиться, — настоящая стерва. Фанатеет от Волан-де-Морта и три года назад приняла Метку. Гордость семьи, — добавил он с отвращением.

— А это кто? — спросила София, показав на блондинку. Она привлекла Софию больше других.

— Нарцисса, самая младшая из них, — ответил Сириус, скосив глаза на снимок. — Вышла замуж за Люциуса Малфоя, еще одного предполагаемого Пожирателя Смерти. Но сама Метку не приняла… хоть на это мозгов ей хватило.

София еще с мгновение смотрела на Нарциссу, которая нежно улыбалась фотографирующему, и взглянула на шатенку.

— Это Меда, — лицо Сириуса тут же смягчилось, и на губах появилась улыбка. — Андромеда. Моя любимая сестрица. Ее после школы хотели выдать замуж за младшего Селвина, но она сбежала с Тонксом, — Сириус расплылся в довольной улыбке, — большой скандал дома был.

Сириус принялся ей рассказывать о судьбе Андромеды, но София слушала его вполуха, ее взгляд не желал отпускать Беллатрису с Нарциссой, настолько разных по внешности и вызываемым эмоциям. Она еще мгновение задержала взгляд на Беллатрисе, вглядываясь в ее хищный оскал, и перевернула страницу.

На следующем снимке была изображена Андромеда в простом подвенечном платье, а рядом с ней веселый молодой человек с пшеничными волосами и широкой улыбкой. При одном только взгляде на него на душе теплело и на губах невольно появлялась улыбка.

— А вот и сам Тед Тонкс, — прокомментировал Сириус. — У них есть дочь Нимфадора, она метаморф, — добавил он и вдруг вскинул голову, посмотрев на Софию, — мы обязаны съездить к ним в гости!

— Что, прямо сейчас? — изогнув бровь, поинтересовалась София.

— Нет, в пасхальные каникулы, — ответил он и задумался, очевидно, уже планируя следующие каникулы. — Я напишу Меде письмо, они будут счастливы.

София была не против. Взглянуть на родственников Сириуса ей было интересно, как и в живую увидеть настоящего метаморфа. Конечно, только у Блэка могло быть в родне такое чудо природы.

На следующем снимке была Беллатриса, тоже в свадебном платье, а рядом с ней высокий, худой человек. Мужчина был очень некрасивым, с грубыми чертами лица, крупным носом и глубоко посаженными глазами. Но он завораживал. София не скоро отвела от него взгляд, глядя в его черные глаза и на его изогнутую усмешку тонких губ.

— Понравился? — усмехнулся Сириус. — Это Рудольфус Лестрейндж. Его семья одни из самых ярых и преданных сторонников Волан-де-Морта. У него еще есть младший брат — Рабастан, — Сириус ткнул пальцем в соседний групповой снимок, показав на молодого человека очень похожего на Рудольфуса, но значительно привлекательнее. — Уверен, Белла предпочла бы выйти за Рабастана, да ее никто не спросил, — произнес он с мстительным удовольствием в голосе.

София вновь перевела взгляд на свадебное фото, где были только Беллатриса и Рудольфус. Они удивительно гармонично смотрелись вместе. Яркая красота Беллатрисы и грубая, будто звериная, харизма Рудольфуса. Они вызывали неприятный трепет в глубине души.

— Давай дальше, — скомандовал Сириус.

София, полностью поглощенная неприятным чувством внутри, послушно перевернула страницу.

— А вот и Малфой, — произнес Сириус, глядя на фото Нарциссы, стоящей под руку с мужчиной, у которого были бесцветные волосы, такие же бесцветные глаза, и белая, как тонкая бумага, кожа.

— Его в детстве в котел с перекисью уронили? Почему он такой… тусклый?

Сириус негромко рассмеялся.

— Это их семейная черта, — ответил он, — Нарцисса идеально к ним вписалась.

София молча с этим не согласилась. Нарцисса хоть и была блондинкой, но у ее волос был приятный мягкий оттенок. На скулах у нее розовел легкий румянец, в отличие от мертвенно-бледного супруга. Как и глаза, они были не водянисто-серые, как у Малфоя, а ярко-голубые. Рядом с блеклым Малфоем, она заметно выделялась.

Когда снимки с семьей закончились, начались снимки с друзьями Альфарда. Целое множество колдофото с занятий, школьных мероприятий и матчей по квиддичу.

Множество колдофото, с изображенными на ними счастливыми и привлекательными людьми, и к каждому подпись. Два красивых молодых человека в парадных мантиях, и у обоих отросшие черные волосы, а один из них без конца вертит головой — _«Я и Адриан на вечеринке клуба Слизней. Адриан высматривает леди с Когтеврана»_ ; невысокая миниатюрная блондинка с длинным хвостом что-то с жаром объясняет высокой и стройной девушке с короткой стрижкой — _«Элен вводит в курс дела Шарли и пытается завербовать её в свой суфражистский кружок. Шарли вежливо сопротивляется»_ ; парень в очках с роговой оправой взбудоражено и раскрасневшись, кажется, кричит на убийственно спокойного молодого человека с прилизанными черными волосами и тонкими усами — _«Хамильтон спорит с Юзиком. Юзик считает Оскара Уайльда безвкусным идиотом»_ ; белобрысый юноша с мертвыми холодными глазами сидит за партой рядом с удивительно красивой девушкой, которая радостно хлопает в ладоши, а перед ними кролик — _«Дамиан и Лукреция практикуют трансфигурацию. Кажется, этот кролик раньше был Адрианом, иначе не вижу причин для такой счастливой улыбки Лукреции»_.

София перелистывала одну страницу за другой, с легкой улыбкой наблюдая за жизнью Альфарда и его друзей. Но она вдруг резко замерла, наткнувшись на фото с выпускного, на котором Альфард был запечатлен в компании своего ближайшего друга.

— О, Мерлин, — протянула София, чувствуя, как учащается сердцебиение. Она даже приподнялась, раскрыв рот и уставившись на фото.

— Кто там?

— Это же чертов психопат Том, — громко произнесла София, глядя на абсолютно совершенное лицо, с острыми скулами и выразительными глазами. — Черт возьми… это и вправду он. И он красавчик…

— Ничего особенного, — недовольно произнес Сириус, забирая у нее из рук альбом. — И кто это вообще такой? Откуда ты его знаешь?

— Это друг твоего дяди, — сказала София, придвигаясь ближе и разглядывая Тома. — Он часто писал о нем в своих дневниках. Том настоящий маньяк и поклонник Темных Искусств, — поразмыслив, она добавила: — Наверняка он сейчас один из псов Темного Лорда. Или… это он и есть…

— Называй его Волан-де-Морт, — раздраженно сказал Сириус.

— Без разницы, — хмыкнула она.

— Разница есть, если не хочешь, чтобы тебя приняли за одну из них, — грубо сказал он, сурово на нее посмотрев.

— Бред, — фыркнула София. Она искренне не понимала недовольство Сириуса. Ведь Темный Лорд и правда являлся Темным Лордом. Так что, она не видела никаких причин, почему бы ей его так не называть. К тому же, она считала, что имя совершенно никак не определяет человека. Человека определяют его поступки. И «Темный Лорд» отлично характеризовал Волан-де-Морта, как человека.

Глупый и совершенно бессмысленный спор затянулся на четверть часа. Так и не придя к общему мнению, спор пришлось решать уже привычным для них способом.

— Я пойду завтрак нам приготовлю, а ты не задерживайся, — Сириус чмокнул ее в кончик носа, слез с нее и принялся одеваться.

Поднявшись с кровати, София пошла в душ, снова думая о Томе. После того, как она переводила дневники Альфарда, она совершенно забыла о нем, но сейчас он вновь ее заинтересовал.

Она спускалась вниз, размышляя о том, как нелегка и ужасна жизнь без домовиков. Свечи в подсвечниках никто не менял, уборку не проводил, одежду не стирал, ужин не готовил, дровницу возле камина не наполнял, как и сам камин никто не чистил. София, конечно, вслух на это не жаловалась, но она впервые оказалась в такой ситуации, и пока что все еще к этому не привыкла. Разумеется, все это можно было сделать самим с помощью магии, но ни Сириус, ни София никогда в жизни не пользовались бытовыми заклинаниями и соответственно, не знали их.

Пройдя сквозь столовую и оказавшись на кухне, София остановилась, почувствовав неладное.

— Сириус! — крикнула она, обернувшись. — Блэк!

Сириуса нигде не было, хотя он должен был готовить завтрак для них. Она вновь позвала его и зашла в гостиную, но и она была пустой.

Вот и минус огромного поместья — докричаться просто невозможно.

— Черт, — взволнованно произнесла она, не зная куда идти и где его искать.

Неожиданно за окном послышался лай. Сразу же метнувшись к окну, она отогнула тяжелую штору и уставилась на черного пса, который резвился со снегом и громко лаял.

— Какого…

Огромный черный пес был поразительно знаком, но куда больше ее волновало то, как он оказался на территории. Насколько она знала, за ограду поместья не могли попасть ни люди, ни животные.

Торопливо надев теплую мантию, она вышла на улицу, на всякий случай приготовив палочку.

Пес, увидев ее, остановился и уставился на нее. София, замерев у подножия лестницы, уставилась на него в ответ.

Медленно ступая, пес двинулся на нее.

— А ну, стой! — крикнула она, вскинув руку с палочкой. Пес послушно остановился.

София во все глаза таращилась на него, ничего не слыша из-за колотящегося сердца. Она уже видела этого пса.

Она и могла бы подумать, что это Грим, но вряд ли бы предвестник смерти как ненормальный бросался в сугроб и извозил морду в снегу. Так что, оставался лишь один вариант.

— Нил? — неуверенно произнесла София, думая, что она сошла с ума.

Громко гавкнув в ответ, пес кинулся ей навстречу.

— Нет! Стоять! — она отступила на пару шагов, вновь вскидывая руку. — Это невозможно… — тихо произнесла София, продолжая пялиться на пса и понимая, что это и вправду Нил. Но он никак не мог тут оказаться. От Хогсмида до Блэкпула было расстояние в несколько сотен миль, и при всем желании Нил не мог так скоро добраться до них.

Пес дружелюбно замахал хвостом и раскрыл пасть, откуда вывалился длинный язык.

— Ну точно — Нил, — проговорила София, глядя на него.

Она опустила палочку и, чувствуя, как внутренности сжимаются от страха, позволила псу подойти к ней. София не была трусихой, но вид грозной и огромной псины навевал легкий ужас. Особенно учитывая, что этой псины тут быть никак не должно.

Погладив его по шелковистой морде, потрепав за ухом, заставив его блаженно прикрыть глаза, она убедилась, что это действительно бродячий пес из Хогсмида. Либо его точная копия.

— Что ты тут делаешь, Нил? — с непониманием спросила она, присев и оказавшись на уровне его морды, продолжая гладить его. — Всю неделю шел через горы и леса, чтобы повидаться? Мог бы и потерпеть, завтра мы уже в Хогвартс вернемся.

Звонко гавкнув, Нил изловчился и облизал ей половину лица, оставив влажный след.

— Фу, гадость, — поморщилась София, вытирая плечом сырость с щеки. Но не успела она вытереть, Нил вновь облизал уже другую сторону, с силой все больше напирая на нее. — Ну-ка, хватит, Нил! Плохой мальчик! — возмутилась она, пытаясь его отодвинуть, и встать в полный рост.

С силой толкнув ее в плечо, Нил продолжал мордой тыкаться в ее лицо и шею. Поскользнувшись на льду и не выдержав его напора, она свалилась на спину.

— Nique ta mère! — выругалась она, ударяя пса по мощной груди, пытаясь выбраться из-под него и увернуться от его вездесущего языка. — Bordel! Enfoire! Enfant de pute!

Пес протяжно завыл, задрав морду к верху. Софии вдруг стало страшно. Это оказался вовсе не Нил. Его лапы стояли возле ее плеч, не давая ей и шелохнуться. Опустив морду к ее лицу, и пустив вязкую слюну ей на мантию, он уставился прямо в ее глаза. София пыталась нащупать палочку, которая валялась в паре футов от нее, и старалась не начать паниковать, потому что в голову уже лезли самые страшные картины, как ее съедят заживо.

Медленно облизав пасть своим длинным языком, Нил едва слышно зарычал. Софии казалось еще немного, и она потеряет сознание от ужаса.

Негромкий хлопок. Мгновение, в которое пса окутала легкая дымка, тут же растаяв. И на нее смотрят серые глаза Блэка с веселым прищуром. Секунду, показавшуюся вечностью, они вглядывались друг другу в глаза.

Пронзительный крик, разнесшийся над всем поместьем, эхом унесся в лес, вытравив оттуда стаю птиц, что слетели с верхушек деревьев и улетели прочь.

С силой сбросив с себя Блэка, который хохотал, хватаясь за сердце, София сделала попытку подняться, но ботинки скользили и она вновь упала на спину, громко выругавшись. Закрыв лицо руками, она то ли рыдала, то ли смеялась в истерике.

— Ты чертов анимаг, — обессиленно простонала она в ладони. — Гребаный анимаг. Как же я сразу не поняла? Придурок несчастный!

Сердце все еще бешено колотилось от пережитого шока и ужаса. Внутри все дрожало и не думало останавливаться. Она тихо всхлипывала в ладони, все еще не в состоянии отойти от страха, который смешался с ненормальным восторгом от неожиданной новости.

Сириус лежал рядом с ней, раскинув руки и все еще задыхался смехом.

Отняв ладони от лица и повернув голову, она произнесла:

— Ты меня до смерти напугал! Ты чертов псих, Блэк!

— Тебе ведь это так нравится, правда, Бланк? — весело спросил он, тоже повернув к ней голову, и растянув губы в улыбке.

— Может… — протянула она, нахмурившись, — может быть, мне это показалось?

София сейчас ни в чем не была уверена. Конечно, она не отрицала сумасбродство, полное отсутствие страха и тормозов, и таланты, присущие Блэку, но чтобы обучиться на анимага надо убить несколько лет. Это сложно, муторно и очень опасно.

— Показалось? — насмешливо спросил Сириус, перевернувшись на живот и в следующее же мгновение обернувшись псом.

— О, Мерлин, — прокричала София, смеясь и уворачиваясь от длинного собачьего языка. — Ладно! Я верю! Верю, — произнесла она, выдохнув. Сириус, который вновь принял человеческий облик, сейчас лежал верхом, улыбался и смотрел ей в глаза, обхватив лицо ладонями.

— Давно ты… анимаг?

— На пятом курсе мы уже могли полноценно превращаться, — ответил он, оставляя поцелуи на ее лице прямо по мокрым следам, оставленным Нилом.

— Мы?

Сириус оторвался от нее и, вскинув брови, произнес:

— Джеймс и Северус тоже.

— О-о-о, — протянула София, задумавшись и вспомнив их Патронусы. — Теперь мне стали понятны многие шутки. А то знаешь, когда шутили про рога Поттера, я всегда думала: «Что?! Эванс ему рога наставила?! Да быть не может!».

Рассмеявшись, Сириус перекатился с нее, упав рядом.

— Да, представляю, как это звучало…

— И что вас сподвигло? — спросила София, поднимаясь на ноги и за руку потянув Блэка на себя.

— Рем, — просто ответил он. И на ее немой вопрос, добавил: — Оборотень безвреден для животных.

— Вы проводите с ним полнолуния? — воскликнула она, переполняемая эмоциями. Ей было и страшно за Сириуса, и в тоже время ее раздирал дикий восторг. Она бы и сама не прочь была посмотреть на такое.

— Ага, — усмехнулся Сириус.

— Класс, — восторженно прошептала София.

Они пошли обратно в дом, и, стоя уже на крыльце, София внезапно вспомнила свое первое знакомство с Нилом.

— Я ведь тогда тебя терпеть не могла! — возмутилась она, вспоминая, как гладила эту наглую морду.

— О, дорогуша, кого ты обманываешь, — Сириус растекся в самодовольной улыбке, и, резко притянув к себе, крепко обнял, — ты всегда была от меня без ума. Вешалась на меня при каждой удобной возможности, зажимала во всех углах, с поцелуями набрасывались…

— Иди, кому-нибудь другому сказки эти расскажи, — усмехнулась она, с искрами в глазах глядя на него. Ей казалось, у нее сердце не выдержит той переполняющей нежности, которая накрывала ее с головой, когда Блэк смотрел на нее с таким обожанием. Когда целовал с желанием и страстью, когда сжимал в своих объятиях, не желая отпускать. Как и сейчас.

— Но, вообще-то, — произнес он, оторвавшись от нее, — тот раз был не первый, когда ты меня видела.

— А когда еще? — спросила София, но догадка пришла в ее голову раньше, чем он ответил. — Тогда! В подземельях! Это был ты?!

— А ты думала? — улыбнулся Сириус. — Ты же знала, что это наших рук дело.

— Я думала… ты как-то наколдовал его или… не знаю! — прокричала София, вспоминая тот вечер. Вспоминая черный туман, холод, крупного ворона, зловещий голос и огромного, страшного пса. Издав громкий стон, она закрыла глаза и от души выругалась. — Ты меня страшно напугал! Я не в себе была все выходные! Мадам Помфри отпаивала меня своими настойками! А после этого мне еще и жабьи потроха перебирать пришлось!

— Вот черт, — произнес Сириус, стараясь нацепить виноватое выражение лица, но выходило плохо, улыбка вот-вот была готова разъехаться на всю ширину. — Я не знал…

— Ты такая подлая сволочь, Блэк, — недовольно проговорила она, нахмурив брови.

— Ты вывалила на меня тарелку с кашей! — воскликнул он, в попытке защититься от обвинений.

— Сам напросился!

— Сломала мою метлу!

— Метла школьная, а не твоя!

— Ты!.. Нечестно действовала в дуэли на Защите!

— Ах, вот в чем дело, — медленно произнесла София, растягивая губы в улыбке. — Все никак не можешь забыть свой проигрыш?

— Да! — крикнул он. — Представь себе, ты меня тоже тогда напугала до смерти! Так что, ты еще легко отделалась, — добавил он, смягчившись.

То, что она победила в дуэли нахального и самодовольного Блэка, очень грело ей душу даже сейчас. Это в принципе была ее одна-единственная победа, и тот факт, что победила она именно его, доставлял ей неимоверное удовольствие. А честно это было сделано или нечестно, уже маленькая, незначительная деталь.

— Хорошо, так и быть, ты прощен, — нарочито важным тоном сообщила она.

— О, благодарю, ваше высочество, — Сириус отвесил поклон, склонившись аж до самой земли.

— Лоб не разбей, — усмехнулась София.

— Свой береги! — бросил ей Сириус и резким движением закинул ее себе на плечо, подхватив под коленями.

После жалкой попытки воспротивиться, она безжизненно повисла на его плече, позволив занести себя в дом.

Опрокинув ее на диван, он стал покрывать поцелуями все ее лицо и шею, двигаясь все ниже, а руками двигаясь все выше по ногам, сжимая бедра.

— Сириус, — выдохнула она.

— Да, моя королева? — ухмыльнулся Сириус, игриво приподняв брови.

— Расскажи лучше, кому в голову идея пришла анимагами стать.

— Конечно же, твоему гениальному парню, — хмыкнул Сириус, всем телом рухнув на нее.

Он принялся рассказывать о том, сколько часов они провели в библиотеке в попытке найти лекарство для Люпина, и, не найдя его, обнаружили лучший способ скрасить ликантропию своего друга. Рассказывал, как они проводили сложный ритуал, чтобы узнать свои анимагические формы, и как придумывали свои тайные прозвища. И рассказывал о том, что полнолуния и ночи в Запретном лесу его любимое время.

Восхитившись его красочными рассказами, София ужасно жалела, что она не только никогда не сможет стать анимагом, но и даже не сможет узнать своего Патронуса.

Рассказ Сириуса прервало громкое урчание в его животе, напомнив, что они все еще не позавтракали.

— На часах пять вечера, поздновато для завтрака, — улыбнулась София, у которой тоже желудок уже к позвоночнику прилип.

— Я быстренько съезжу до города, — сказал Сириус, поднимаясь и надевая куртку.

Проследив взглядом, как мотоцикл скрылся за воротами поместья, София села обратно на диван и взяла в руки гитару.

После новогодней ночи они ездили в музыкальный магазин, чтобы купить что-нибудь и для нее, но ей ничего не понравилось. Гитара была слишком габаритной для нее, а никакие другие струнные ей не подходили. Ей приглянулась лишь электрогитара — красивая, изящная и с отличным звучанием, но ни в поместье Блэков, ни в Хогвартсе играть на ней не представлялось возможным. Поэтому пришлось смириться с тем, что у них с Блэком одна гитара на двоих.

Сириус за эти несколько дней уже неплохо наловчился играть. Очевидно, он не врал, когда говорил, что обладает отличным слухом. Он легко подбирал мелодии и быстро учился. А когда перестал пытаться тянуть высокие ноты, оставив в покое свой глубокий баритон, то еще и дополнил свою музыку красивым пением. Сейчас-то София понимала, насколько это приятно, когда для тебя поют и играют.

— София?

По дому эхом разнесся знакомый голос. Замерев на секунду, София сбросила с колен гитару и устремилась в холл.

— Луи! — воскликнула она, выбежав в коридор, и замечая своего брата.

— Привет, — поздоровался он, когда она влетела в его объятия.

— Я тебя так давно жду! — возмутилась София. — Каждый день!

— Извини, никак не удавалось вырваться, — устало произнес он, отпуская ее.

На мгновение повисло неловкое молчание. София вглядывалась в лицо брата, замечая, что он сильно обеспокоен. По синякам под глазами, по серому лицу было видно, что он давно не спал и устал.

— Все в порядке? — тихо спросила она.

Он слабо усмехнулся.

— Смотря о чем конкретно ты спрашиваешь.

— Как… родители? Как мама? — спрашивала София, ведя брата за собой в гостиную. — Что было после того, как мы… ушли? Кстати, это ты написал Сириусу? А с отцом что было? Это тоже ты?

— Давай по порядку, — сказал Луи, садясь на диван. — Да, Сириусу написал я. И я изо всех сил стараюсь об этом не жалеть…

— Жалеть?! — перебила София. — Ты же спас меня! За что я тебе очень благодарна, между прочим.

— Ну, на счет того, что я тебя спас, я не уверен, — Луи на мгновение опустил взгляд.

— В каком смысле?

— Видишь ли, будучи невестой Регулуса ты была бы в полной безопасности, а сейчас… — он дернул плечами, поморщившись.

— А что сейчас? — не поняла София. — Как будто в этом мире есть что-то страшнее нашего папашки, — фыркнула она.

Луи на нее проникновенно посмотрел, долго вглядываясь в глаза, и тихо произнес:

— Будем надеяться, что страшнее ты уже ничего не встретишь.

— Он сильно ругался? — спросила София, пропустив его слова мимо ушей. — Когда мы сбежали. Что говорил?

— Отец, как и давно предупреждал, привел в исполнение все свои угрозы, — тяжело вздохнув, сказал Луи. — Во-первых, тебя полностью лишают содержания…

София недовольно скривилась: остаться совершенно без денег было довольно проблематично, а накоплений никаких у нее не было, ввиду неконтролируемого транжирства. Но она надеялась, что любимый брат не оставит ее без средств.

— Во-вторых, — продолжил Луи, с опаской взглянув на нее, — как ты всегда и мечтала, отец тебе больше не семья. Разумеется, приходить в наш дом ты больше не можешь…

— Переживу, — презрительно усмехнулась она. София и правда не раз выговаривала отцу, что знать его не хочет, но когда это свершилось, оказалось, что это не очень-то и приятно.

— Но, — неуверенно произнес Луи, — я думаю, он успокоится и смирится со временем… и захочет, чтобы ты вернулась.

С сомнением посмотрев на брата, София пожала плечами.

— Ты ведь его знаешь, он всегда покричит, да успокоится. Такой позор, конечно, он не скоро забудет, но…

— Да, плевать, — прервала его София. — Что-то еще он говорил?

— Да, — вздохнул Луи, — последнее. Тебя лишили твоего поместья в Лимассоле.

— О, нет! — воскликнула София с ужасом в голосе. — Где я теперь буду проводить каникулы?!

Она еще секунду смотрела в расширенные глаза брата, а потом рассмеялась, откинувшись на спинку дивана.

— Видел бы ты свое лицо, — усмехнулась она, все еще с улыбкой на лице.

— Я же тебе поверил! — возмутился он. — Ты любила это место.

У нее на лице промелькнула тень недовольства. Она действительно любила дом на Кипре, который ей завещала бабушка по линии матери. Но если это цена за брак с младшим Блэком, то она и секунды жалеть об этом не будет.

— Пусть отец подавится, — произнесла она с неприязнью, отведя взгляд.

София чувствовала, что Луи все еще смотрит на нее. Но он быстро отвернулся и окинул взглядом комнату.

— А Сириус хорошо устроился, — заметил Луи и добавил, улыбнувшись: — Мама будет рада.

Заметив хмурый взгляд Софии, Луи поинтересовался:

— Где, кстати, он сам?

— Поехал в город.

Луи замолчал на мгновение и испытующе посмотрел на нее.

— Как завтра планируете добираться до Хогвартса?

— Блэк говорит, трансгрессируем, — недовольно произнесла София, вновь оживившись. — А я так хочу на поезде!

— Возможно, трансгрессировать не такая и плохая идея. Сама подумай, неужели тебе хочется тратить день и ехать на поезде? — сказал Луи, не отводя от нее немигающего взгляда. — Трястись в душном купе… Уверен, будь это так увлекательно, Сириус бы и сам захотел проехаться на этой жестяной коробке.

— Может быть, — неуверенно ответила София. — Самый большой минус тут, конечно, в том, что придется вставать рано, а мы привыкли спать до обеда.

Улыбнувшись, Луи произнес:

— Тем более, отоспитесь и трансгрессируете в школу сразу к ужину.

— Да, наверное, так и сделаем, — уже более уверенно произнесла София. Она вдруг всполошилась и вытаращилась на брата. — Кстати, Луи, ты случайно не принес мне мою укулеле?!

— Разумеется, нет, — хмыкнул он. — Как ты себе это представляешь? Отец обязательно бы узнал и шкуру бы с меня спустил.

— Вот отстой.

София громко выругалась. Конечно, она понимала, что вряд ли когда-нибудь увидит свой любимый инструмент, который идеально ложился в ее руки, в отличие от громоздкой гитары, но надежда все равно была.

— Скажи спасибо, что ее не уничтожили, — нравоучительным тоном произнес Луи. — Отец грозился это сделать.

— Варвар! — ахнула София. — Изувер!

Луи в ответ мрачно усмехнулся, подтвердив ее слова. Он рассказал ей о том, как пострадал дом, когда отец в порыве гнева сметал все на своем пути. О том, как пострадали домовики, и в частности Поли, которую отец обвинил в сговоре с Софией. О том, что он даже Блэков умудрился обвинить в срыве помолвки, сказав, что это наверняка подстроил кто-то из них. К счастью, как заметил Луи, это он высказал не Блэкам, а ему с матерью.

Слушая все ужасы, что описывал брат, она понимала, что домой она уже больше никогда не попадет, как бы Луи не выражал на это надежду. Он верил, что и он, и их мама, смогут в конце концов примирить отца с этой ситуацией. Но как бы там ни было, София не могла сказать, что очень бы хотела вернуться домой, уж возвращаться к отцу она однозначно не хотела.

Единственное, чего она боялась, так это окончательно потерять связь с Луи. Учитывая ее нынешнее положение, они вряд ли смогут часто видеться.

— Думаю, мы сможем увидеться на пасхальные каникулы, — сказал Луи, немного подумав. — Вы приедете?

Пожав плечами, она ответила:

— Наверное. Но Блэк хотел еще к своей кузине в гости съездить.

— В гости к кузине? — спросил Луи, оторвавшись от спинки дивана и с испугом на нее посмотрев. — К какой?

— К Андромеде, — она восторженно посмотрела на брата, — у нее дочь — метаморф!

Луи еще с мгновение на нее ошарашенно смотрел, но потом вновь принял безмятежный вид.

— Не знал о такой…

— Она тоже предатель рода, — усмехнулась София и, вытаращив глаза, театрально прошептала: — Вышла замуж за маглорожденного.

Луи скептически поджал губы и ничего на это не ответил. Взглянув на часы, он поднялся.

— Уже уходишь? — разочарованно спросила София, поднимаясь вслед за ним.

— Да, дела ждут, — туманно ответил он, недовольно дернув бровями.

— Ладно, — тяжело вздохнула она и пошла проводить его.

— Тебе, София, сейчас придется хорошо учиться… или хотя бы, стараться, — произнес Луи, когда они уже стояли в холле. — Потому что взятки больше никто давать не будет.

— О, Мерлин, вот кошмар, — искренне поморщилась София. Кажется, ей только предстояло узнать все прелести безродной жизни, о которой она так мечтала.

Ее нисколько не мучили угрызения совести из-за того, что родители раньше давали «щедрые пожертвования школе», лишь бы ее не отчислили за бесконечные прогулы и плохие оценки. София понимала, что обучаться магии ей нет никакого смысла, а сидеть на скучных уроках было лень. Особенно зная, что родителям не жалко будет отвалить несколько сотен галеонов на обустройство школьного двора и стрижку газонов.

Не удержавшись, Луи негромко рассмеялся, в открытую позлорадствовав над ней.

— Ладно тебе, — язвительно произнес он, — История Магии и Трансфигурация очень интересные предметы, если изучать их более углубленно.

София подняла на него мрачный взгляд, с языка так и просилось слететь крепкое словцо, послать любимого брата подальше.

— Пока ты не начала ругаться, — произнес Луи, все еще с улыбкой на лице, — хочу еще сказать, что писать мне нельзя. К сожалению. Сама понимаешь, если отец узнает… — он многозначительно вздохнул и добавил: — Но я сам тебе иногда буду писать. Так что, скучать по мне не придется.

— Главное, конфеты не забывай присылать, — улыбнулась ему София.

Как бы Луи не говорил, что торопится, они еще долго стояли возле ворот, не в силах наговориться и распрощаться. Софии казалось, что после того, как отец от нее отказался, они с Луи только ближе стали. И ей так не хотелось его отпускать. И она видела, он тоже не хочет уходить. Может быть, он не хотел оставлять ее, а может быть, не хотел идти туда, где его ждут.

— Увидимся на Пасху, София, — он ее приобнял напоследок и, выйдя за ворота, трансгрессировал.

_**Сириус Блэк** _

Въехав в город, Сириус направился к уже знакомому бару, где делали самую вкусную пиццу во всем Блэкпуле.

Припарковав мотоцикл возле обочины, он вошел в бар, в котором, по обыкновению, было весьма людно. Сделав заказ, он устроился за длинной барной стойкой, которая шла по середине всего зала.

Чтобы скоротать время в ожидании пока ему приготовят еду, он решил заказать себе «пина коладу». Он впервые попробовал этот коктейль несколько дней назад и отныне считал его своим любимым. София безжалостно смеялась над ним, и говорила, что коктейль «девчоночий». Очевидно, потому, что имел красивый бокал, торчащие фрукты и крошечный зонтик.

Сейчас, в отсутствии Софии и ее ехидных шуточек, Сириус мог спокойно наслаждаться цитрусовым вкусом коктейля.

В углу зала, под потолком, висел телевизор, по которому шла спортивная игра. Многие посетители бара внимательно следили за ней и дружно кричали, стоило игроку забить мяч в ворота, и также дружно испускали вздох разочарования, стоило мячу попасть в противоположные ворота. Как он понял, все болели за «Челси».

Сириус вдруг подумал, что было бы здорово создать свой бар, где транслировались бы матчи по квиддичу и подавали лучшую «пина коладу». В их баре обязательно был бы музыкальный автомат с пластинками и магловские автоматы со сладостями. А по пятницам бы они выступали вместе с Бланк, играя живую музыку.

Быстро выпив целый бокал, он уже подумывал заказать еще, как вдруг учуял шлейф знакомого парфюма, который заставил каждую клеточку тела напрячься.

Он замер, прислушиваясь к малейшим посторонним шорохам и в любую секунду ожидая нападения. Незаметно вытащив палочку из кармана, он повернул голову и встретился с черными глазами кузины. Исказив лицо хищной усмешкой, она произнесла:

— Соскучился по мне?

Белла подошла к нему со спины, провела рукой по его плечу, вызвав судорогу отвращения, и уселась напротив него.

— Чего тебе, Белла? — грубо спросил Сириус, держа под выступом барной стойки палочку, и в панике соображая, что тут забыла его ненормальная кузина.

— А я вот по тебе соскучилась, — прошептала она, облизав губы и проигнорировав его вопрос. — Как мы раньше славно развлекались на семейных приемах, помнишь? А сейчас мне даже не на ком практиковать новые проклятья, — с притворным сожалением произнесла Белла, перегибаясь через барную стойку, чтобы быть к нему ближе.

— Не на ком? А что, домовые эльфы уже закончились? — с отвращением спросил Сириус, стараясь держать под контролем ее руки, как бы они не потянулись к палочке. Но одна ее рука была в волосах, наматывая блестящие черные локоны на палец, а другая лежала на барной стойке, постукивая длинными черными ногтями по лакированому дереву.

Белла рассмеялась, запрокинув голову. Сириус подавил желание воткнуть зонтик из коктейля ей в глаз.

— Ох, да, эти маленькие засранцы многое повидали, но с ними скучно. С тобой веселее.

Склонив голову на бок, она с маниакальным восторгом разглядывала его лицо. Сириус изо всех сил держал себя в руках, чтобы не начать ей ничего отвечать, не отвечать на ее провокации. Потому что он знал, ответь он, и все закончится как и всегда, дуэлью и дракой. А магловский бар для этого совершенно не подходит.

— Может быть, — растягивая слова, медленно произнесла она, — ты нас сегодня порадуешь своим присутствием? В доме твоих родителей состоится прием. Очень важный прием. И только в узком кругу семьи.

Глядя на самодовольное лицо Беллы, самые страшные догадки рождались в его голове. Ведь он прекрасно знал, что за важные приемы устраивают в узком кругу семьи. Он однажды на таком был.

Он не хотел верить, что Регулус принял Метку. Сириус до конца себя убеждал, что брат еще одумается, что потерпит до своего совершеннолетия или еще лучше, до окончания школы, а там поменяет решение. Но как бы он себя не убеждал, как бы не хотел верить в лучшее, а он всегда знал, что это неизбежно.

В душе словно что-то оборвалось, больно сдавив грудную клетку. Не уследил.

— Приходи, вместе с нами отпразднуешь это большое событие, — промурлыкала она, с фанатичным блеском в глазах глядя на него.

— В жизни не вернусь в этот гадюшник.

Белла вмиг ощетинилась, все ее обаяние слетело. Жуткий оскал исказил лицо.

— Предатель, — яростно прошипела она. — Изменник. Род тебя никогда не простит! Ты предал семью! Предал своего брата!

Наклонившись к ней ближе, Сириус раздельно произнес:

— Пошли вы все нахер, Белла. Пошел нахер твой род. Семья. И ты.

Ее волосы словно током затрещали, вздыбившись. Глаза разве что молнии не метали, губы дрожали от гнева.

— Я лично позабочусь о том, чтобы ты страдал, — прорычала она, с одержимым блеском в глазах. — Страдал ты. И твоя девчонка. Я ее до смерти запытаю на твоих глазах.

Окончательно перегнувшись через барную стойку, Сириус свободной рукой схватил ее за ворот мантии.

— Только тронешь ее, я тебя на кусочки порву, — прошипел Сириус, пристально глядя ей в глаза.

Белла рассмеялась, но в ее безумных глазах и капли не было веселья.

— А твой славный братец разрешил мне с ней поиграть, — произнесла она с необъяснимым восторгом в голосе.

— Врешь, — процедил Сириус. Он не знал. Не знал, врет ли она. Но ему хотелось верить, что Регулус не позволил бы их сумасшедшей кузине приближаться к Софии. Впрочем, он в этом не был уверен.

— Вру? — зло усмехнулась она, искривив губы. — Вы серьезно обидели нашего малыша-Регулуса. И ты, и твоя девчонка. Как думаешь, он не захочет вам отомстить?

Сириус выпустил ее мантию из своей руки, сев обратно на место и вглядываяся в ее бездонные глаза. Мысли метались в голове, с каждой секундой все больше поднимая панику. Он ведь и сам думал, что Регулус может отомстить. Но он скорее предполагал, что брат будет мстить только ему — Сириусу, но Софию он не тронет. И уж точно он не отдаст ее Белле.

— Тебя-то он себе оставил, — сладким голоском произнесла она, но продолжая с ненормальным гневом в глазах смотреть на него, — а с девчонкой мне позволил разобраться. Мы ведь все понимаем, такой позор ей с рук не сойдет.

Белла вдруг устремила взгляд ему за спину и едва заметно скривилась. Сириус обернулся и заметил того, кого совершенно не ожидал тут увидеть. Трудно сказать, кто из них был более шокирован. Сириус или Луи де Бланк.

Они все переглядывались. Луи с Сириусом, Белла с Луи и Сириус с Беллой.

Сириус не понимал, что тут делает брат Софии. Конечно, он подозревал, что Луи примкнул к Пожирателям, но то, что он работает именно с Беллой, приводило его в шок. Особенно учитывая всю ситуацию, произошедшую между Блэками и де Бланками.

Луи, очевидно, тоже не ожидал увидеть Сириуса, мило беседующего со своей кузиной. Но он быстро пришел в себя, приняв равнодушный вид.

Зато Белла так и метала гневные взгляды. Сириус не знал, что ее связывает с Луи де Бланком, но по ее взглядам вполне очевидно, что он ей не особо нравится. Может быть, он ей не нравится, поскольку его сестра опозорила ее род. Может, она ждала, что он нападет на Сириуса, так как тот сбежал с Софией с помолвки. А может и еще по каким-то причинам. Не исключено, что Белла просто ненавидела все живое.

— Нам пора, — с холодом в голосе произнес Луи, посмотрев на Беллу.

Но как бы она не выражала свое недовольство, презрительно усмехнувшись, она послушно поднялась.

— Мы совсем скоро увидимся, Сириус, — прошипела она ему напоследок, наклонившись непозволительно близко, чтобы слышал только он. — С тобой. И с твоей подружкой.

Он внимательно следил за тем, как они вдвоем вышли из бара. Все еще не решаясь убрать палочку, он думал о словах Беллы.

Привел в себя его голос официантки.

— Ваш заказ, — она лучезарно улыбнулась, кокетливо похлопав ресницами, и поставила перед ним бумажный пакет.

Не говоря ни слова, он взял пакет и направился на выход.

Душу постепенно начинал наполнять иррациональный страх. Он боялся, что Белла всего лишь отвлекала его внимание, пока кто-нибудь проник в его дом. Или, возможно, она сделала что-то с Бланк, стоило ему только за дверь выйти, и сейчас уже поздно.

Он размышлял о том, что привело Беллу и Луи в Блэкпул. Вряд ли кузина изъявила желание повидаться с ним. Он не сомневался, у них тут какое-то дело. И надеялся, что это дело не касается Софии. Кто знает, почему Беллу сопровождал именно Луи. Возможно, он нужен был, чтобы найти сестру.

Уже сев на мотоцикл, он понял, что не может терять ни секунды, и тут же трансгрессировал прямо посреди людной улицы.

Сердце колотилось словно сумасшедшее, страх усиливался, стоило увидеть приоткрытую кованую калитку.

Пока он бежал от ворот до дома, голову переполняли самые страшные картины с участием ненавистной кузины и Софии. Он боялся опоздать.

Дом не подавал никаких признаков жизни, лишь в окнах гостиной тускло горел свет. Он вбежал в холл, задыхаясь и оглядываясь.

— Софи!

Внутри стояла полная тишина, не предвещающая ничего хорошо.

— Бланк! — крикнул он, врываясь в гостиную и замечая ее. — Черт! Надо отвечать, когда я тебя зову! — взволнованно произнес он, широкими шагами подходя к ней и обнимая так крепко, словно годы ее не видел. За считанные секунды он успел пережить целый спектр чувств от ужаса до глубокой паники.

— Что с тобой? — с беспокойством спросила она, глядя на него.

— Просто… ворота были открыты и… я решил, что кто-то проник в дом.

Вид целой и невредимой Бланк его немного успокоил. Сердце уже не грозилось проломить грудную клетку, а пульс не отдавался болью в висках.

— О, это я, наверное, забыла закрыть, — виновато ответила она.

Сириус мотнул головой, безмолвно говоря, что ничего страшного в этом нет. Он снова прижал ее к себе, все еще пытаясь отдышаться от длинного забега.

— Луи приходил, — с осторожностью сказала София, внимательно следя за его реакцией.

— Что хотел? — отстраненно спросил Сириус, даже не задавшись вопросом, как Луи попал на территорию поместья. От упоминания его имени, он лишь в очередной вспомнил Беллу.

— Приходил сказать, что отец меня искать не будет, — сказала София, усаживая его на диван и садясь рядом с ним. — Ну, и еще то, что он от меня отказался и всего лишил. Как будто меня это должно расстроить. А еще…

Сириус ее практически не слышал. Он словно в прострации находился, не замечая ничего вокруг, и полностью поглощенный встречей с Беллой.

—…Блэк, — в который раз позвала София, с неподдельным беспокойством глядя ему в глаза. — Что случилось?

Сфокусировав взгляд на ней, он произнес бесцветным голосом:

— Я Беллу видел.

— Беллатрису? — взволнованно уточнила она. — Твою кузину?

Он кивнул.

— Что ей нужно?

— Рег принял Метку, — отрешенно сказал Сириус и тут же дернулся, испугавшись собственных слов.

Они молча смотрели друг на друга. Сириус видел, что она обеспокоена, но он все равно сомневался, что София понимает весь ужас ситуации.

— Это Белла так сказала? — она наконец нарушила тишину.

— Нет… но намекнула.

— Может быть, — неуверенно произнесла София, — он и не принял ее…

— Он всегда об этом мечтал! — выпалил Сириус. — Конечно же, он ее принял!

Между ними вновь повисло молчание. Сириуса переполняли мысли, но он не мог и слово из себя выдавить. Теперь, обнаружив, что Бланк в полной безопасности, его волновала судьба брата. И непоправимая ошибка, которую он совершил.

Конечно, вероятность, что Белла его обманула, была. Кузина прекрасно знала, что для Сириуса станет ударом известие, что Регулус принял Метку. Но это уж слишком походило на правду, и Сириус давно ждал подобной новости, чтобы сомневаться в намеках Беллы.

— Послушай, — сказала София, придвигаясь к нему ближе, — даже если он принял Метку, это еще ничего не значит…

— Ничего не значит?! — вспылил Сириус, вытаращив на нее глаза. — Ты просто не понимаешь! Это означает конец! Все! Обратного пути нет!

— Он ведь может отказаться…

— Нет! — снова перебил Сириус. — Не может! Ты либо вечно служишь этому ублюдку, либо тебя убьют за предательство и измену!

Он смотрел на нее пылающим взглядом, чувствуя, как буря в душе лишь усиливается.

— Это клеймо на всю жизнь! Я не знаю как, но он через Метку способен все мысли человека видеть, знать, где он находится, о чем думает. Может контролировать его. И если у Рега только мысль мелькнет отказаться от Метки, то все, он нежилец!

Она смотрела на него широко распахнутыми глазами и не знала, что сказать.

— А знаешь, что ему сейчас придется делать?! Убивать, пытать! Эти люди не способны на жалость. Они считают себя венцом творения, элитой, которая заслуживает всех прав! Они считают маглов отбросами и низшей ступенью, они убивают их, глазом не моргнув, потому что по их мнению, жизнь маглов и маглорожденных ничего не стоит. Они могут пытать просто ради удовольствия. В их армии тролли, дементоры и оборотни, которые совсем не такие милые, как Рем! Они могут вырезать целую семью, ради ценной информации, и убить целый город, ради одного нужного человека. Это убийцы и психопаты, не имеющие ни сострадания, ни жалости!

Он замолчал, словно полностью выдохнувшись, и обессиленно откинулся на спинку дивана, закрывая лицо руками.

— Он… Рег ведь мог просто поддерживать его, как родители, — тихо сказал Сириус, — а если он принял Метку, значит он готов… делать это все.

Ему хотелось добавить, что это он во всем виноват, что не уследил за братом, не направил на верный путь, но язык не поворачивался. Если взглянуть правде в глаза, он давно перестал интересоваться его жизнью, полностью поглощенный своей собственной. А сейчас уже поздно что-либо менять.

Взглянув на Бланк, он не знал, что думать. Она по-прежнему молчала, и Сириус не представлял, что творится у нее на душе. С нетипичным серьезным выражением на лице, она смотрела на огонь, сдвинув брови и сжав губы.

У него на душе кошки скребли, которых он так ненавидит. Он же знает, что она неравнодушна к Регулусу. Дружеская там симпатия или еще что-то, но она всегда о нем переживала. Сириус не сомневался, она сейчас ищет всевозможные оправдания его брату. И он бы злился на нее, если бы не делал тоже самое. Разница была только в том, что он не видел ни одного оправдания такой жестокости и желанию служить Волан-де-Морту.

— Скажи что-нибудь, — не вытерпел он.

Она перевела на него пронзительный взгляд, и еще долго молчала, подбирая слова.

— Это его выбор, — резко сказала она.

Так больше ничего и не сказав, она сползла с дивана и, устроившись на мягком пушистом ковре возле камина, взяла в руки гитару.

Очевидно, ей было легче смириться с таким выбором Регулуса. Сириус же никогда не сможет это принять. И он не понимал, почему она так легко сдалась, тогда как всегда верила в лучшее в Регулусе.

Он ей так и не рассказал, что видел Луи. Сириус и сам не знал как относиться к тому, что у ее брата какие-то совместные дела с его кузиной, и он не хотел, чтобы Бланк переживала лишний раз.

Как и не рассказал о том, что Регулус позволил Белле отомстить ей за позор. Регулус не хуже Сириуса знает, на какую жестокость способна Белла, и Сириус все еще не мог поверить, что брат добровольно отдал Софию на съедение их кузине. Хотя и не исключал такого варианта, ведь если брат принял Метку, кто знает, до чего еще он опустится. И если ему прикажут навредить Бланк, он не посмеет ослушаться.

Тот факт, что Белле будет за радость расправиться с Софией, внушал ему невыразимый ужас. Сириус за себя так не боялся, как за нее. Да что там, он в принципе никогда ничего не боялся. Но только не сейчас и не в случае с Бланк.

И больше всего он страшился того, что его не окажется рядом в нужный момент. Он ведь пообещал ей, что защитит от всего. Говорил, что магия ей не нужна, когда она с ним. Один раз его уже не оказалось рядом. И второго раза он никогда не допустит.

Сириус взглянул на Софию, которая сидела вплотную к камину и перебирала струны, играя что-то незамысловатое. Ее распущенные волосы, тяжелой волной лежащие на одной стороне, ярко мерцали в свете огня. Тонкие пальцы скользили по струнам, подбирая аккорды. Подняв взгляд на ее лицо, он заметил ее едва-уловимую мягкую улыбку, которая придавала удивительную нежность ее лицу. Прикрыв глаза, она вполголоса запела что-то собственного сочинения. Французский делал звучание объемным и мелодичным, проникая во все клеточки тела, наполняя их теплом. Она как-то сказала ему, что музыка лечит, и он был с ней полностью согласен. Особенно сейчас.

_Душа моя…_

Он не переживет, если с ней что-то случится.


	89. Начало

**_Джеймс Поттер_ **

По возвращению из Блэкпула, Джеймс надеялся, что Лили проведет с остатками праздничных дней. Только он никак не ожидал, что миссис Эванс откажется отпускать свою младшенькую дочурку к нему до конца каникул.

Эта удивительно мягкая и нежная женщина с ослиной упрямостью не хотела отпускать свою дочь с ночевкой к ее парню, аргументируя тем, что приличные девушки так не поступают. Пришлось даже подключить миссис Поттер, написала миссис Эванс и заверила, что Лили будет не только в полной безопасности и жить в отдельной комнате, но она сама лично проследит, чтобы ее сын не переходил черту. Джеймс на это только ехидно посмеивался, как бы говоря, они поздно спохватились, и раз уж он уже опорочил невинную Лили, ей некуда деваться и придется выйти за него замуж.

По итогу миссис Эванс сдалась, и Лили приехала в Годрикову Впадину. Джеймс подготовил для нее богатую на программу развлечений.

В очередь он показал ей дом Боумена Райта, который отныне служил небольшой музеем по истории квиддича. Именно мистер Райт выковал первый магический снитч. Лили посчастливилось не только провести половину дня в этом музее, но и прослушать важную и увлекательную квиддича. Джеймс был глубоко шокирован, когда узнал, что раньше вместо снитча использовался сниджет - живая птица.

Также он водил ее в центр городка, где располагалась величественная стела, посвященная героям магловской войны, и показаны все исторические места, которые так интересовали Лили, но не его. Перезнакомил ее со всеми своими друзьями-маглами и провел по всем волшебным магазинчикам.

Он показывал ей заброшенный особняк, где раньше жила семья Дамблдоров. И уютный домик, где живет известный историк Батильда Бэгшот. Доброжелательная старушка как раз выпускала свою кошку погулять, когда они проходили мимо, и чуть ли не силком затащила их к себе на чай. Очевидно, ей было одиноко и скучно, поэтому компания в виде соседа-Джеймса и его очаровательной подружки пришлась ей вполне по душе. Джеймс откровенно маялся в душной гостиной и хотел побыстрее вновь оказаться на улице, Лили же заинтересованно слушала рассказки Бэгшот о ее работах.

И конечно же, не обошлось без вечера на шалаше Джеймса. Они взяли корзинку с горячими бутербродами, термос с глинтвейном, и разведя небольшой костер, до полуночи наслаждались обществом друг друга.

Джеймс мог вечностью ею любоваться. В свете ее волос полыхали ярче обычного. Глаза искрились, когда она делилась впечатлениями, полученными от встречи с Бэгшот и посещением волшебного зоомагазина, где ей приглянулось несколько питомцев.

\- Я всегда хотела кошку! - сказала она. - У Петуньи аллергия на шерсть, поэтому дома нельзя было заводить. Но когда я буду жить отдельно! ..

\- Только помни, что у тебя уже есть пес, который кошек на дух не переносит, - важно сказал Джеймс, приподняв вверх указательный палец.

Лили в ответ хихикнула и сказала:

\- Сириус потерпит.

Разговор как-то плавно перешел к целительским курсам Лили, которые будут проходить после окончания школы. Они ей необходимы, чтобы стать целителем в больнице Святого Мунго. Лили долго выбирала специализацию, и, в конце концов, решила, что будет поступать на «Недуги от заклятий». Джеймс считал, что это самый сложный раздел не только в плане учебы, но и морально. Как правило, именно там было больше всего безнадежных случаев. На данной специализации лечили недуги, несовместимые с жизнью, порчи, темные проклятья, потерю рассудка и другие ужасы. Но он знал, что Лили никогда не лечит простые царапины или отравления неправильно приготовленными зельями, поэтому даже не отговаривал ее.

\- А ты, Джеймс? - спросила Лили. - Уже выбрал себе команду? Ремус рассказывал, что несколько молодежных сборных хотят тебя взять к себе.

Ремус и правда рассказал им об одном из них Эшли, который работает со спортивными командами, который обмолвился, что несколько из них интересуется Джеймсом.

Джеймс соврал бы, если бы сказал, что не расстроился. , Он и так не сомневался, что его с руками оторвут в любой команде. Но то, что ему придется отказаться от своей мечты, заставляло сердце кровью обливаться.

\- Или ты сразу хочешь в сборную Англию? - улыбнулась Лили, все больше удивляя Джеймса своей заинтересованностью.

\- М-м, - промычал он, растерявшись на мгновение. Джеймс еще не рассказывал ей, что отказался от спортивной карьеры. В основном потому, что не хотел ее волновать раньше времени. Да и в глубине души надеялся, что к моменту, когда они закончат школу, зло будет побеждено. Но обстановка в стране накалялась, и становилось вполне очевидно, что условная война, которая только начиналась, может затянуться на несколько лет. - Я передумал играть, - выпалил он.

\- Передумал? - Лили широко распахнула глаза. - Почему ?!

\- Ну… не сказать, что я навсегда передумал, - произнес Джеймс, запуская пальцы в свои волосы, - скорее, просто отложил временно… может через годик или два попробую пробую в команду, как будет.

Лили на него непонимающе смотрела.

\- И чем ты намерен заниматься эти пару лет?

\- Кутить с Бродягой по кабакам и барам, - беззаботно ответил Джеймс, улыбнувшись. - Научусь на барабанах играть, может, они с Бланк меня в свою группу возьмут. Ты же их слышала? Им еще двое нужны - барабанщик и клавишник.

\- Джеймс, - сурово произнесла Лили, пристально на него глядя и понимая, что он шутит.

\- Ладно, - выдохнул он, и сказал на один дух: - Я хочу поступать в Мракоборческий центр.

\- Что ?! - воскликнула она. - Для чего ?! Почему?

\- Потому что… так надо.

\- Джеймс, это же очень опасно! Особенно сейчас.

\- Вот именно, - резко сказал он, мгновенно став серьезным. - Особенно сейчас. Поэтому я должен быть там.

У Лили даже щеки разрумянились от переизбытка эмоций, а в глазах появился странный блеск.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты подвергал себя такой опасности, - сказала она, пронзительно глядя в его глаза.

Джеймс мог ее понять. Он видел, как Алиса всегда переживает за Фрэнка, с каким трепетом и испугом разворачивает его письмо, боясь увидеть страшные известия. И Джеймс знал, Лили будет переживать не меньше.

\- Не обязательно идти в сам Мракоборческий центр, - произнесла Лили, садясь к нему ближе и беря за руку, - можно в следственный отдел или в Отдел магического правопорядка, или…

\- Бумажки перебирать? - оскорбленно воскликнул он. - Лили, ты правда думаешь, что я смогу отсидеться где-то, пока остальные сражаться?

\- Нет, но… помнишь, что говорили Пруэтты? Это так опасно, многие умирают, вызывают серьезные травмы…

\- Лили, я уже принял решение. И ты меня не переубедишь.

Они долго смотрели друг другу в глаза. Джеймс уверенно глядел в испуганные глаза Лили и убеждался в правильности своего решения. Он не сможет играть в квиддич, не сможет отсиживаться в каком-нибудь отделе, пока половина магического сообщества находится в опасности. Пока Лили находится в опасности.

\- И со мной ничего не случится, - Джеймс ей мягко улыбнулся, сжимая ее ладонь, и добавил: - Ты же знаешь, я самый везучий парень на свете.

\- Знаю, - Лили ему в ответ ласково улыбнулась.

\- Хотя тебе везет не меньше, - заметил Джеймс, придвигаясь к ней все ближе. - Иначе, как объяснить, что тебе достался самый классный и популярный парень в школе?

\- Да, мне с тобой повезло, - протянула Лили, хитро улыб, - но тебе со мной повезло гораздо больше!

Джеймс рассмеялся низким глубоким голосом, и с любовью взглянул на Лили.

\- Мама мне также про тебя говорит, - хихикнул он. - Говорит, как здорово, что Лили с тобой, сделает из тебя человека! - пролепетал он, стараясь спародировать мать.

\- Правда? Так и говорит? - Лили даже порозовела от такого похвалы. Она очень переживала, что чистокровные родители Джеймса не очень обрадуются его маглорожденной девушке. Джеймс на эти ее переживания только злился и ругался, не уставая говорить ей какая это чушь собачья.

\- Правда, - кивнул Джеймс, - как будто я и не человек вовсе, а какой-нибудь… не знаю… олень!

Лили звонко рассмеялась, заставляет Джеймса в очередной раз обомлеть от распирающих его нежных чувств.

Вечер закончился попыткой воссоздать их первый поцелуй, что случился теплой августовской ночью. Джеймса до дрожи пробирали теорию, когда он так боялся прикоснуться к ее губам, и когда все-таки сделал это. Удивительно, почти пять месяцев прошло, а его все еще накрывает волной самых ярких чувств, когда он целует Лили.

Попытка, конечно, провалилась, стоило неловкому прикосновению губами перейти в страстный поцелуй. Но от этого, в принципе, никто не расстроился.

На следующий день Лили уехала домой. Последний день каникул она хотела провести с семьей.

С ней Джеймс договорился встретиться на платформе, трансгрессировать в Хогсмид Лили наотрез отказалась и ни на какие уговоры не поддавалась. Джеймс всегда отличался упертым нравом, но Лили обладала по-настоящему бараньим характером. В конце концов, Джеймс смирился и согласился ехать с ней на поезде. Как бы Лили не уговаривала его трансгрессировать, потому что поедет с ней, потому что вместе они все равно не могут его проверить за порядком, Джеймс все равно настоял на том, что поедет с ней.

***

Небо Лондона было затянуто серыми тучами, шел мелкий колючий снег, и морозный ветер продувал насквозь пуховую куртку. Подняв повыше ворот и посильнее натянув шапку, Джеймс двинулся на платформе, пытаясь разглядеть Лили.

Из-за плохой погоды платформа была практически пустой. Все студенты спешили занять места в теплых вагонах, из которых уютно горел желтый свет.

Чертыхаясь про себя от промозглого ветра, Джеймс пробирался сквозь редких провожающих и все никак не мог здания свою ненаглядную. Стрелка часов неумолимо приближалась к одиннадцати часам, и он втайне надеялся, что Лили опоздает, и им не придется ехать на поезде.

\- Джеймс!

Обернувшись на звонкий голос, он увидел Алису, стоящую на ступеньках вагона.

\- Привет, Алиса! - прокричал Джеймс, пытаясь перебить свист ветра. - Не видела Лили?

Алиса начала что-то ему кричать в ответ, но он и слова не мог разобрать из-за усилившейся пурги. Согнувшись пополам, пытаясь противостоять силе ветра, он двинулся к своей однокурснице.

\- Пара минут осталось до отправки, - взволнованно сказала Алиса, когда он остановился рядом, - не похоже на Лили.

Джеймс уже и сам начинал переживать за нее. Неизвестная тревога поселилась в груди, постепенно разрастаясь. Он вновь окинул взглядом платформу. Людей было очень мало, родителиили своих детей в вагоны и тут же трансгрессировали. Редкие исключения давали последние наставления и ждали, когда поезд тронется.

Он обернулся в другую сторону. Через вагон от них, в самом конце состава, стояла неподвижная фигура. Джеймс прищурился, пытаясь разглядеть фигуру сквозь пелену снега. Он почудилось, словно на фигуре была маска Пожирателя Смерти, но человек стоял, низко склонив голову и разобрать было невозможно.

\- Что за… - Джеймс медленно двинулся в сторону фигуры, вглядываясь в нее и на ходу доставая палочку.

\- Осторожно! - крик Алисы смешался с оглушающим взрывом.

Мощным рывком его отбросило в стену вагона, выбивая из него дух, и бросая плашмя на землю.

Голова шла кругом, он сильно приложился затылком о металлический выступ. Он практически полностью потерял слух, слыша отдаленные крики и очередную волну взрывов. Перед глазами стояла пелена то ли из снега, то ли из пыли. Кажется, без сознания он пролежал несколько минут.

Полностью дезориентировавшись, он попытался, но снова и снова падал. Линия горизонта постоянно наклонялась, не давая сфокусироваться.

Он видел перед собой десятки ног, бегущие в разные стороны. И крики. Крики были повсюду. Крики о помощи. Крики заклинаний.

Джеймс шарил руками по земле, пытаясь найти свою палочку. Сознание постепенно восстанавливалось, как и зрение со слухом, лишь затылок все еще гудел от острой боли.

Найдя, наконец, палочку, он поднялся, сразу поглядев в ту сторону, где до этого стояла неподвижная фигура.

\- Черт… - прошептал Джеймс, быстрым шагом направляющ к концу состава.

Последний вагон был сильно помят, изувечен и выброшен с рельс. Судя по сильным вмятинам, он несколько раз перевернулся.

Каменная перегородка платформы, что находилась рядом, была полностью разрушена, от чего и столб пыли.

\- Черт!

Джеймс обернулся, оценить обстановку.

Из вагонов выбегали студенты. С десяток провожающих, кто еще не успел трансгрессировать, пытались защитить их.

Защитить от Пожирателей Смерти, которых было не меньше дюжины. Они без разбору палили оглушающими и разрушающими чарами, снося перед собой каменные перегородки платформы, ударяя по вагонам поезда и по людям.

Перейдя на бег, он устремился в самую гущу сражения, где уже видел Алису. В голове стучала единственная мысль - где же Лили.

\- Протего! - в последний момент Джеймс выпустил щитовые чары, ставя их перед группой перепуганных младшекурсников.

Этим он сразу приковал к себе внимание двух Пожирателей, которые наперегонки бросили в него заклинания. Джеймс едва успевал ставить щитовые чары и уворачиваться от свистящих над головой проклятий.

Они оттесняли к его к краю платформе, не давая сбежать, и все меньше оставляя места для маневра. Пожиратели разбивали его защитные чары, одни за других, и удалось атаковать сам он даже не успевал, ему лишь раз зацепить одного жалящим заклинанием.

\- Круцио!

Со спины раздался голос еще одного Пожирателя, и Джеймс в последний момент увернулся от летящего в него Непростительного заклинания.

Его полностью окружили.

\- Бежать некуда, мальчишка, - прошипел гнусавый голос под маской. Но не успел он закончить предложение, его снесла с ног сверкающая, серебристая лань.

Волна надежды и необъяснимого восторга прокатилась по телу Джеймса. Он резко обернулся, видя вблизи них Лили и ее пылающие праведным гневом глаза.

\- Грязнокровка, - процедураил второй Пожирателей, поднимая палочку.

\- Петрификус Тоталус! - Чары, выпущенные Джеймсом, оказались такой силой, что намертво впечатало в остатки каменной изгороди.

Третий Пожиратель ринулся от них в группу студентов, на ходу разбрасываясь заклинаниями. Джеймс и Лили, переглянувшись, устремились за ним.

В середине платформы шла ожесточенная схватка. Многие старшекурсники достали свои палочки и бросились на защиту младших, но и Пожирателей прибыло.

Джеймс уже потерял счет, сколько заклинаний он выпустил и в скольких попал. Он видел, как зеленый луч попал в одного из студентов. Видел, как другое подбросило в воздух и переломило пополам, словно тряпичную куклу. Вокруг кричали дети, раздавались крики проклятий и постоянно смех из-под масок Пожирателей.

Казалось, это никогда не закончится.

Внезапно, по всей длине платформы стали раздаваться хлопки трансгрессии. Люди в черных мантиях, необычного кроя.

_Мракоборцы…_

С появлением мракоборцев битва закончилась мгновенно. Впрочем, с их появлением Пожиратели попросту трансгрессировали, напоследок выпустив Черную Метку над поездом.

\- Жалкие трусы! - прогремел зычный голос позади Джеймса.

Обернувшись, Джеймс увидел его - легенду, человека, о котором ходило множество слухов, и просто одного из сильнейших мракоборцев своего времени.

Коренастый, крепко сложный мужчина лет сорока, но уже с проседью в волосах. Он был высокого роста и заметно выделялся среди остальных благодаря грозному виду. На его лице виднелось несколько глубоких шрамов и явно не один раз был сломан нос.

\- Мистер Грюм, все сбежали, - к нему подбежал высокий молодой мракоборец.

\- Сам видел! - громогласно заявил он, и двинулся в противоположную от Джеймса сторону, что-то наставляя своему молодому сотруднику.

\- Это же Аластор Грюм, - прошептала Алиса, оказавшись рядом с Джеймсом, - Фрэнк столько о нем рассказывал.

Джеймс обернулся к ней, убедиться, что и Алиса, и Лили целы и невредимы. Он все еще не отошел от произошедшего и все казалось нереальным. Разрушенная платформа, помятый поезд, плач отовсюду и тела. Все было словно в страшном сне.

Лили уже было бросилась к первым пострадавшим, но ее остановили. Вслед за мракоборцами прибыли и целители. Десяток людей в лимонных халатах оживленно суетились возле каждого пострадавшего.

Их троицу оттеснили в сторону, чтобы они не мешались, и им лишь со стороны оставалось следить, как мракоборцы и целители свою работу.

Через пару вагонов от них Грюм в грубой форме что-то наставлял двум своим подчиненным.

\- Кто такой Грюм? - спросила Лили.

\- Он руководит Мракоборческим центром, - Алиса продолжала шептать, восторженно глядя на Грюма, - сильнейший волшебник. Фрэнк говорит, он очень строгий и суровый, но по-настоящему талантливый и многому их научил. Говорит, это настоящая удача - работать под его руководством.

\- Видимо, все действительно серьезно, раз он сам сюда явился, - произнес Джеймс.

\- Его об этом попросил Дамблдор, - произнес голос за их спинами.

Они дружно обернулись, замечая своего друга.

\- Фрэнк! - Алиса с размаху бросилась в объятия своего парня. - Что ты здесь делаешь?

\- Вообще-то, меня тут быть не должно, - торопливо сказал он, не выпуская ее из своих рук, - но я должен был проверить, что с тобой все хорошо.

Алиса разве что не растеклась от удовольствия. Она прижалась к нему и что-то промурлыкала на ухо.

\- С тобой все в порядке? - Фрэнк незащищенно оглядел ее с ног до головы, и для убедительности даже пощупал, вызвав у Алисы хихиканье от щекотки.

\- В порядке, - кивнула она.

\- Попросил Дамблдор, говоришь? - обратился к нему Джеймс.

\- Да, сам понимаешь… на детей напали… - Фрэнк тяжело вздохнул, окинув взглядом разрушенную платформу. - Грюм отправил сюда свой лучший отряд. Они же вас и до школы будут сопровождать, когда… поезд починят, - Фрэнк сглотнув ком в горле, посмотрев на изувеченный вагон, из-под обломков которого доставали пострадавших.

\- Почему, интересно, Дамблдор сам сюда не явился, - задумчиво произнес Джеймс.

\- Он… - Фрэнк замолчал на мгновение, взглянув на них, - он был в Хогсмиде, там помогал…

\- На Хогсмид тоже напали ?! - воскликнул Джеймс, под дружный вздох Алисы и Лили.

\- Он сильнее всего пострадал, судя по слухам, - кивнул Фрэнк. - Еще были нападения на Косой Переулок и несколько магловских поселений. Никаких подробностей пока не известно.

\- Лонгботтом, черт тебя дери!

Компания аж подпрыгнула от грозного возгласа, раздавшегося в опасной близости.

\- Какого дьявола ты тут забыл? - голос Грюма напоминал череду пушечных выстрелов. - Ты должен быть в Центре! У вас сейчас занятия!

\- Простите, мистер Грюм, я… я должен был проверить своих друзей, - Фрэнк прямо смотрел на своего наставника, но испуг в глазах все равно отчетливо читался.

\- Проверил? А теперь отправляйся!

Торопливо попрощавшись с Алисой, поцеловав ее висок, он махнул на прощание Джеймсу и Лили и трансгрессировал.

\- А вы что тут встали? - Грюм обрушил свое внимание на них. - Живо в вагон, скоро отправляемся!

Они без лишних комментариев быстрым шагом направились к вагону, перечить этому человеку никому не хотелось.

Поезд тронулся только спустя два часа от назначенного времени.

Покидать свои купе без острой необходимости всем было запрещено. По всем вагонам постоянно курсировали мракоборцы. Под взглядами ихдами даже Джеймсу не хотелось нарушать общественный порядок.

Да и в целом у всех было траурное настроение. По слухам погибло несколько человек, многие пострадали, и веселиться не было никакого желания. Джеймс ехал в купе с Лили и Алисой, и каждый был погружен в свои тяжкие мысли, о чем-то размышляя. Алиса наверняка переживала за Фрэнка, Лили, Джеймс не сомневался, думает о пострадавших и как мало она успела спасти людей. Ну, а он сам думал о том, что совсем скоро он наденет министерскую мантию с нашивкой мракоборца и отловит каждую тварь, что носит маску Пожирателя.

До этого момента к поступлению в Мракоборческий центр и работе мракоборца он относился как к неизбежности. Потому что так правильно, так надо, он должен защитить Лили и всех, кто попадет под угнетение Волан-де-Морта. Но сейчас, взглянув на мракоборцев своими глазами, хотелось быть частью них. Отважных, смелых, самоотверженных людей, что ничего не боятся, и при виде которых люди облегченно вздыхают. В проблемах груди возникло пламя надежды и непоколебимой веры, что они обязательно победят, и Джеймс сделает все возможное, чтобы приблизить этот день.

\- Кстати, Лили, - внезапно произнес Джеймс, посмотрев на нее, - как ты догадалась вызвать Патронуса? Я думал, они только при дементорах и смеркутах приводят.

Лили слегка улыбнулась.

\- Если бы ты слушал профессора Мортема, ты бы знал, что по-настоящему сильный Патронус способен помочь против любых темных заклинаний и сущностей, и даже защитить от волшебника, имеющих недобрые мысли по отношению к тебе или к твоим близким. А учитывая, что они у нас парные… наверное, это и помогло, - добавила она, немного смутившись.

У Джеймса мгновенно в груди разлилось нечто теплое и светлое. Глупая улыбка растянулась на всю ширину от очередного подтверждения, что Лили - его судьба.

\- Да, и это, между прочим, выявил сам Дамблдор в своих недавних исследованиях! - заметила Алиса.

\- А еще Дамблдор создал заклинание, с помощью которого через Патронус можно сообщениями, - кивнула Лили.

\- Точно! Сообщение! - воскликнул Джеймс. Он только сейчас сообразил, что ему надо связаться с друзьями.

Вызвав своего Патронуса он отправил Ремусу и Северусу сообщение о возможной опасности в Хогсмиде, куда они собирались трансгрессировать вечером. Сириусом же он решил связаться по зеркалу - хотелось видеть лицо друга, когда он ему сообщит, что тот пропустил облаву Пожирателей.

***

В Хогсмид они прибыли поздним вечером. Станция находилась на самой окраине деревни, поэтому увидеть ущерб, что нанесли Пожиратели, не удалось. Их сразу погрузили в кареты и доставили до Хогвартса.

В школе стояла мертвая тишина, которая навевала нерадостные ощущения. Дубовые двери Большого зала были закрыты, в школе из учителей никого не было, кроме деканов, которые суетливо отправили всех студентов по гостиным, и сказали, что ужин доставят в комнаты. В витало напряжение и необъяснимый страх, которые мгновенно передались всем студентам.

Проводив всех гриффиндорцев до своей башни, МакГонагалл забрала с собой старост и ушла.

Войдя внутрь, Джеймс сразу увидел своих друзей, сидящих на их месте возле камина. Сидел Сириус, подтянув к себе ноги, и на полу, навалившись на кресло, сидел Сириус.

\- Ну, как? - Сириус тут же вскочил на ноги, стоило ему увидеть Джеймса. - Есть какие-нибудь новости?

\- Нет, - Джеймс помотал головой, падая на диван рядом с Северусом. - А где Рем?

\- Грин, похоже, собирается его отпускать, - ответил Сириус, - он пошел ее провожать и так и застрял в пуффендуйской гостиной.

Джеймс что-то промычал в ответ, и вдруг вспомнил о важном деле, о котором переживал всю дорогу до Хогвартса.

\- Команда! - вскрикнул он, поднимаясь и обращаясь к переполненной гостиной, где собрался весь, без исключений, факультет. Все тут же притихли, посмотрев на Джеймса.

\- Да, капитан? - первая отозвалась Джессика, бодро вскочив на ноги.

\- Лора, Марлин? - спросила Джеймс, оглядывая гостиную.

\- Я здесь, - отозвалась Марлин из дальнего угла.

\- Я тоже, - устало произнесла Лора.

\- И мы тут, - помахал рукой Ричард, показав на себя и Кристофера.

\- Где Грегори? - взволнованно спросил Джеймс. Когда ему никто не ответил, он повысил голос. - Грегори! Где мой вратарь ?!

Со стороны мужских спален послышался шум и топот, и в следующее мгновение в проеме появился взъерошенный Грегори.

\- Звали, капитан?

\- Слава Мерлину, с вами все хорошо, - выдохнул Джеймс, падая обратно на диван.

В гостиной еще мгновение висела тишина, пока ее не нарушила неизвестная всем пятикурсница.

\- Ну ты и животное, Поттер. Такая трагедия, а тебя квиддич волнует.

Некоторые ее неуверенно поддержали, поддакнув вполголоса, но большинство благоразумно молчали.

Джеймс обернулся посмотреть, что за смельчак решился раскрыть рот в его сторону. Недалеко от них сидела тощая, как щепка, брюнетка, с покрасневшими глазами и перекошенным от истерики лицом. Ему вдруг стало совестно. Очевидно, с ней или с ее близкими что-то случилось на платформе. Это Джеймс отделался легким испугом и шишкой на затылке, а ведь некоторые там не только получили серьезные увечья, но и погибли.

\- Меня не квиддич волнует, - виновато проворчал он, - а моя команда, они же мне как семья.

Моя третья любимая семья.

Джеймс даже не врал, когда это говорил. Конечно, его не мало волновало, как они отыграют последний решающий матч. Но он беспокоился бы за них в любом случае, независимо от игры.

\- Расскажи лучше, что там произошло, обратилась к нему Бланк.

Повернувшись к ней, Джеймс глубоко вдохнул и произнес:

\- В общем, дело было так.

Он им в подробностях пересказал все события, случившиеся на платформе, пролежал лишь момент, когда он пролежал без сознания. Северус и София его молча слушали, с мрачным выражением на лицах, а Сириус без конца ругался и говорил, что он должен был быть рядом с Джеймсом. Остальные студенты сидели все поблизости, вставляя свои комментарии и делясь своими переживаниями.

Как только он закончил рассказывать о великолепном появлении мракоборцев, в гостиную вошли старосты, и Лили с Ремусом в их числе.

\- Студенты, - Лили, повысив голос, обратилась ко всем гриффиндорцам, - прошу вас не расходиться, в скором времени подойдет профессор МакГонагалл, чтобы сообщить последние новости.

Она обвела взглядом гостиную, задержавшись на смелой пятикурснице, и добавила:

\- Если вам нужна медицинская помощь или… любая другая помощь, прошу, обращайтесь ко мне. Я отведу вас в Больничное Крыло.

Лили никто не ответил, все также притихшие сидели на своих местах. Еще раз окинув взглядом студентов, Лили села рядом с Мародерами.

\- Что говорили на собрании? - спросил Джеймс у Лили и Ремуса.

\- Что правила ужесточат, - ответил ему Ремус, - комендантский час назначат, дежурства увеличат…

Каждый пункт сопровождался тяжким вздохом со стороны Джеймса и Сириуса.

\- Неужели все так серьезно? - поинтересовался Северус, до которого этого момента все молчал.

\- Похоже на то, - вздохнула Лили, и вдруг всполошилась. - У кого-нибудь есть волшебное радио?

Радио было у Мародеров. Метнувшись до спальни, Джеймс спустил приемник в гостиную, настроив его на министерскую волну.

Гриффиндорцы сгрудились еще плотнее, слушая диктора, что перечислял все нападения, прокатившиеся по Англии, говоря о потерях и убытках, что понесло магическое сообщество, и призывал не отчаиваться, обещая, что нарушители порядка понесут наказание.

\- Министр Магии Гарольд Минчум завтра вы-выступ-пит с-с об… обра…

Из радио послышалось резкое шипение, перебивая голос диктора.

\- Да чтоб тебя, - Джеймс ударил ладонью по приемнику, что начал барахлить.

-… выступит с обращением ко всему маг-магическому с-сообщес-ству…

\- Сделай что-нибудь, Поттер, - произнесла все та же пятикурсница.

Джеймс на нее недовольно зыркнул и достал палочку. Но не успел он ею прикоснуться к приемнику, как все помехи исчезли и из него полился чистый, зловещий голос, что холодом пробирал до дрожи.

\- Приветствую всех, кто сейчас меня слышит. Как вам всем известно, меня зовут Лорд Волан-де-Морт. И сегодня я хочу обратиться ко всем, к каждому волшебнику, что живет в Англии и за ее пределами. События сегодняшнего дня показали, что ваше Министерство не готово к противостоянию. Оно никогда не было способно отстаивать ваши права, и вас оно никогда не защитит.

Все сильнее Джеймса накрывала злость. Он сам не заметил, как до хруста в пальцах сжал палочку.

\- Министерство правством трусы и слабаки. И я официально объявил их сложить свои полномочия, предоставив власть более сильным. Призываю это сделать добровольно, в противном случае, их ждет война. Остальным же я предлагаю присоединиться. Вместе мы наведем новые порядки. Построим новый мир. Мир, в котором волшебники займут свое законное место. В котором нам не придется прятаться и бояться маглов. Маглы сотли лет притесняли волшебников, сжигая их на кострах, отлавливая и убивая, сотни лет мы прячемся от них, боясь быть раскрытыми. Но скоро все изменится. Скоро волшебники будут править этим миром. И я предлагаю вам присоединиться ко мне. Я готов принять каждого вне зависимости от его статуса крови, вне зависимости от его умений. Я приму каждого и наделю его властью. Мы вместе изменим этот мир к лучшему! Мир,

\- Вот же брехло, - шепотом процедил Джеймс, кривясь от отвращения.

\- Но помните, - продолжал голос из радиоприемника, - все, кто будет сопротивление - погибнет. Присоединяйтесь. Присоединяйтесь к сильнейшим, и мы вместе изменим этот мир.

Несколько секунд после его последних слов стояла гробовая тишина. Все перекрикивали друг друга и выражали все свое негодование. Гриффиндорцы удивительно единодушно отреагировали на слова Волан-де-Морта и готовы были отправляться на войну хоть сейчас.

Гомон смолк, стоило в гостиной появиться МакГонагалл.

Профессор мгновение молча стояла, тяжело вздыхая и подбирая слова. У нее пролегла глубокая складка между бровями, глаза подозрительно блестели, а руки с такой силой сцеплены в замок, что побелели костяшки пальцев.

\- Стали известны имена всех погибших. Среди них двое гриффиндорцев, трое пуффендуйцев и один когтевранец, - у профессора предательски дрогнула нижняя губа, - и семнадцать студентов находятся в болнице Святого Мунго, они серьезно пострадали.

Кто-то из младшекурсниц тихонько всхлипнул, тут же зажав рот рукой.

\- Завтра директор утром выступит с обращением, - продолжила МакГонагалл, - будьте добры, не опаздывать.

МакГонагалл вновь прервалась, переводя дыхание. Джеймс впервые видел своего декана такой взволнованной. Раньше она всегда сохраняла хладнокровие и мастерски держала себя в руках.

\- Школьные правила ужесточились, полный список вы сможете увидеть на стенде. И последнее… - МакГонагалл запнулась на мгновение, уставившись на Мародеров. - Мисс де Бланк, что вы здесь делаете? Вас наверняка потерял профессор Слизнорт!

\- Мадемуазель Бланк будет жить в гриффиндорской башне, профессор, - тут же ответил Сириус.

Удивлены этой новостью были не только гриффиндорцы и МакГонагалл, но и сама София, которая ошарашено посмотрела на Сириуса.

\- Это исключено, мистер Блэк, - сурово произнесла МакГонагалл и посмотрела на Софию, - а вам лучше сейчас же отправиться в свою гостиную, пока ваш декан не начал бить тревогу.

София послушно поднялась и, на прощание махнув рукой Мародерам и Лили, направилась на выход. Сириус, словно на привязи, шел с ней.

\- Куда вы, мистер Блэк? - устало спросила МакГонагалл.

\- Я провожу, - категорично заявил он, давая понять, что никто его не остановит.

МакГонагалл, проводив их взглядом, вновь повернулась к своим студентам.

\- И последнее, - снова произнесла она, пройдясь взглядом по всем ученикам, - походы в Хогсмид временно будут приостановлены. Для всех, без исключений, - с нажимом произнесла она, посмотрев на Джеймса. - На этом все. Ужин вас ждет в спальнях.

\- Профессор МакГонагалл, - обратился к ней Джеймс, - Волан-де-Морт объявил войну?

Все напряженно уставились на декана, ожидая ответа.

\- Полагаю, что так, мистер Поттер, - вздохнула она, поджав губы.

МакГонагалл еще раз окинула всех внимательным взглядом, словно словно, все ли ее львята на месте, кивнула, и направилась на выход.

После ухода декана, все разбрелись по своим комнатам. Никому уже даже не хотелось спорить и обсудить случившееся.

Джеймс хотел сразу отправиться в комнату Лили, но она отказалась, сказав, что ей нужно составить новый график дежурств для староста. Не скрывая своего скверного настроения, он поплелся за Северусом и Ремусом к себе в спальню.

Разговор не клеился, каждый думал о своем. И когда ужин был съеден, все легли спать.

Джеймс сам не спал и слышал, что и другим сон не идет. Вскоре вернулся и Сириус, и сон Джеймса окончательно испарился. Даже в полной темноте было видно, что Сириус мрачнее тучи.

\- Все нормально? - вполголоса спросил у него Джеймс.

\- Угу, - слышно ответил он, снимая с себя одежду и забираясь под одеяло.

Сириус не был настроен на разговор, и сразу повернулся к нему спиной. Через несколько мгновений Сириус шепотом произнес пароль для Карты.

Джеймс понимал, что друг волнуется за Софию. Лично он бы себе места не находил, если бы Лили находилась в другом конце замка в логове врага.

_А ведь среди слизней опять никто не пострадал…_

\- Вы заметили? - не выдержал Джеймс, садясь на кровати. - Среди змеенышей опять никто не пострадал! Почему Дамблдор игнорирует этот факт ?! Не впервой уже!

\- И что ты предлагаешь? - поинтересовался Ремус, тоже приподнимаясь.

\- Для начала, пусть все свои руки покажут! - выпалил Джеймс. - Уверен, там каждый второй с Меткой! И сразу в Азкабан их!

Он пылающих взглядом обвел друзей, которые притихшие смотрели на него.

\- Вряд ли там у кого-то Метка есть, - недовольно произнес Сириус, вставая с кровати и доставая сигареты. - Волан-де-Морт не такой идиот, как нам хотелось бы, не станет же он Метки на студентов ставить под носом Дамблдора.

\- Ты же сам говорил, что Мальсибер с Меткой ходит! - вспылил Джеймс.

\- Я лишь предполагал! - он запрыгнул на подоконник и подкурил сигарету, все также не глядя в глаза Джеймсу. - Сейчас я уже не уверен.

\- И что? Значит надо убедиться! Проверить их всех!

\- Сами проверять будем? - спросил резко Сириус, подняв на него взгляд. - Да нас пошлют куда подальше.

Джеймс ушам своим не верил. Сириус всегда его поддерживал, особенно в этом вопросе, и раньше первый побежал выводить слизеринцев на чистую воду.

Он обернулся к Северусу, который весь вечер был подозрительно молчалив. Северус не меньше Джеймса с Сириусом любил насолить слизеринцам, а уж если кто-то из них с Меткой ходит, то и вовсе бы счел за радость заняться разоблачением. Но и он молчал.

\- Сев, а ты? - спросил у него Джеймс. - Или тебе тоже плевать?

\- Мне не плевать, - нервно ответил он. - Просто… мне сейчас совершенно не до этого. У нас ЖАБА на носу, надо готовиться к вступительным экзаменам. А Пожиратели… Волан-де-Морт… Министерству проблем, это вроде как их работа.

Приоткрыв рот от возмущения, Джеймс размышлял, как вообще можно думать об экзаменах и поступ в Академию, когда под угрозой находится весь их мир.

\- А ты что скажешь, Рем? - с последней надеждой обратился Джеймс.

\- Я думаю… - неуверенно начал Ремус, - думаю, у Дамблдора все под контролем. Мне кажется, он нашего больше знает, кто с Меткой, а кто нет. То, что он не делится с нами своими домыслами, еще не значит, что он игнорирует факты.

Джеймс недовольно выругался себе под нос. Разумеется, он был отчасти согласен с друзьями. Согласен с тем, что Министерство должно заниматься борьбой против Волан-де-Морта и Пожирателей Смерти. И с тем, что Дамблдор наверняка знает о каждом, кто в школе носит Метку, только по каким-то своим вещам с этим не делает. И что им и правда надо думать об экзаменах. Но Джеймсу так трудно было усидеть на месте. Хотелось действий, хотелось броситься в бой. Сделать хоть что-то, а не пускать всю ситуацию на самотек, позволив другим разбираться с этой проблемой. Он не мог оставаться в стороне.

И он решил начать с малого.

\- Вы как хотите, а я буду следить за Мальсибером, - заявил Джеймс. - И когда я докажу, что он с Меткой, вы пожалеете, что не присоединились.

\- И сдался тебе этот упырь, - Северус на него напряженно смотрел.

\- Сдался! - прокричал Джеймс, вытаращившись на Северуса. - Я не смогу спокойно ходить на занятия и готовиться к экзаменам, зная, что эта сволота среди нас! Кто знает, может быть, именно Мальсибер сегодня убил кого-нибудь на платформе ?! Или кто-то еще из змеенышей!

\- Черт, Сохатый, не кипятись ты так, - произнес Сириус со своего подоконника.

\- Да пошли вы! - не вытерпел он.

Джеймс резким движением задернул полог со всех сторон и упал на свою кровать, гневно глядя в потолок. Он не понимал спокойствия и равнодушия друзей. Можно было бы предположить, что дело все в том, что их не было на платформе, а Северуса и Ремуса не было и в лагере, где случилось еще одно нападение Пожирателей. И может быть, они еще просто не осознали до конца опасность, что им грозила.

Другого объяснения Джеймс не находил.

***

Утром у всех было еще более подавленное настроение, чем накануне.

В гостиной и Большом зале не было слышно прошедших каникул, никто не обсуждался в начале очередного семестра. Все притихшие сидели за своими столами, без особого аппетита поглощая завтрак.

Джеймс сел между Северусом и Лили, которые читали свежий «Ежедневный пророк». На первых полосах виднелись заголовки: «Террористический акт на Платформе 9¾», «Бойня в Хогсмиде», «Сотня мертвых в Дарвене», «Разгул дементоров в Брайтоне».

Его вновь захлестнула волна злости и ненависти.

\- Сколько еще людей должно погибнуть, пока Министерство шевелиться начало? - выпалил Джеймс, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь.

\- Думаю, сейчас Министерство зашевелится, - предположил Северус, - как Волан-де-Морт войну объявил. На это уж они не могут не среагировать.

\- Будем надеяться, - проворчал Джеймс. Окинув взглядом зал, он недовольно спросил: - А где остальные?

Когда он проснулся, спальня уже была пустой. И сейчас на их месте, кроме Северуса с Лили, никого больше не было.

\- Ремуса я попросила оповестить старост о собрании, - сказала Лили, - надо всем новый инструктаж зачитать.

\- А Сириус, полагаю, к своей змее убежал, - ответил Северус. В подтверждении его слов в зал вошли Сириус с Софией, которые направились к гриффиндорскому столу.

Джеймс не спускал острого взгляда с Бланк, пока она не подняла на него вопросительный взгляд. Он честно пытался сдержаться, но его ночные метания о том, что вся зараза на Слизерине, взяли вверх.

\- Скажи, София, - начал он, стараясь говорить без агрессии в голосе, но з нотлыеки все равно проскальзывали, - у вас в гостиной что-нибудь упомянутых о нападениях? Или о той занимательной речи, что задвинул вчера Волан-де-Морт?

Взгляд Бланк мгновенно стал ледяным и высокомерным.

\- Ты меня в чем-то обвиняешь?

\- Не отрицай, многие из вас, - он ткнул вилкой, что держал в руках, на слизеринский стол, - поддерживают все эти зверства и этого ублюдка.

\- А она-то тут при чем? - грубо перебил его Сириус, зло сверкая глазами.

\- Ну, может быть, она что-то слышала, - Джеймс невинно хлопнул ресницами.

\- Ничего я не слышала, - с холодом в голосе ответила София, с неприязнью на него посмотрев. - Думаешь все, кто поддерживает Темного Лорда, конченые кретины и обсуждают это в гостиной?

Джеймс чуть не задохнулся от возмущения. Надо иметь большую наглость, чтобы назвать Волан-де-Морта Темным Лордом, и еще и сделать это прямо за гриффиндорским столом.

Беспредел!

\- Тихо, - за столом неизвестно когда появился Ремус, прервав еще даже не начавшийся спор, и кивком головы на преподавательский стол.

Все взгляды устремились на профессора МакГонагалл, которая приподнялась и произнесла:

\- Студенты, прошу внимания.

Те немногие, кто еще переговаривался, мгновенно замолчали.

\- Спасибо, профессор МакГонагалл, - кивнул ей Дамблдор, поднимаясь со своего места. - С прискорбием следует сообщить вам, что некоторые ваши друзья и сокурсники сейчас находятся в тяжелом состоянии в больнице Святого Мунго. И шесть человек погибли, - печальным голосом произнес Дамблдор. - Память этих людей мы с вами сегодня почтим на закате дня.

Дамблдор выдержал небольшую паузу, и произнес, слегка повысив голос:

\- Эти люди - невинные дети - погибли от рук Волан-де-Морта. От рук человека, провозгласившего себя Лордом. От рук людей, что называют себя Пожирателями Смерти. Этим людям чуждо сострадание, милосердие и любовь. Их главной целью является захват власти и удержание ее любыми путями.

Весь зал в полной тишине смотрел на Дамблдора. Его сильный голос прокатывался эхом, отдаваясь о стены и теряясь в бесконечном потолке.

\- Все вы вчера слышали обращение Волан-де-Морта, - продолжал Дамблдор, - и я предлагю вас не поддаваться на его обещания. Какими бы заманчивыми не казались предложения самопровозглашенного Лорда, помните, что этот путь несет в себе лишь тьму и раздор. Ступив на него, вы обречет себя и своих близких на страдания.

\- Кто в своем уме согласится перейти на сторону этого ублюдка? - прошептал Джеймс, обратившись к своим друзьям.

Он ответил лишь Сириус, многозначительно на него посмотрев и полностью соглашаясь с его словами.

Дамблдор, тем временем, продолжал:

\- Сейчас нам как никогда необходимо сплотиться вместе. Только объединившись мы сможем выстоять перед лицом врага. Вы должны верить и поддерживать друг друга, не позволяя себе тьме и сомнениям поселиться в вашей душе.

Многие студенты согласно закивали головами, кто-то даже неуверенно похлопал в ладоши со стороны стола пуффендуйцев.

\- Нет никаких оснований полагать, что Волан-де-Морт нападет на школу, но, тем не менее, за эту ночь мы усиливаем защитные чары Хогвартса, а его границы будут круглосуточно охраняться бойцами Мракоборческого центра, - Дамблдор склонил голову в сторону Грюма, сидевшего за преподавателей, - за что следует поблагодарить его главу - мистера Аластора Грюма.

Тот в ответ лишь коротко кивнул, продолжая сканировать студентов пристальным взглядом цепких глаз.

\- Как вам уже доложили, - продолжил Дамблдор, - походы в Хогсмид временно отменяются. В первую очередь, это необходимо для вашей безопасности. Поэтому убедительно вас прошу не нарушать правила и не пересекать границу школы.

Все прекрасно для кого предназначаются эти слова. Джеймсу даже показалось, что некоторые студенты обернулись, чтобы с укоризной посмотреть на их компанию, словно они виноваты в отмене походов в деревню.

\- Помните, пока вы в школе, вы в полной безопасности, - произнес Дамблдор, обведя всех своим ясным взглядом.

Когда Дамблдор сел, на него мельком взглянул Грюм, и поднялся, протрубив своим мощным голосом:

\- Враг будет разбит. Победа будет за нами!

Слова Грюма подействовали на Джеймса куда сильнее, чем вся речь Дамблдора. Грюм - вот человек, за которым не страшно пойти и в огонь, и в воду, и броситься в смертельный бой.

Переняв всю уверенность главного мракоборца на себя, Джеймс резко выпрямился, расправив плечи, и окинул слизеринский недобрым взглядом.

\- Враг будет разбит, - повторила Джеймс с жесткостью в голосе, - и начнем мы со слизней.


	90. С днем рождения, Северус

_**Северус Снейп** _

Ко всем проблемам Северуса добавилась еще одна — Джеймс. Их самый неугомонный друг вбил себе в голову, что он должен заняться поисками Пожирателей среди студентов. А учитывая, что он при желании и стену своими рогами пробьет, в его успехе не приходилось сомневаться.

Джеймс постоянно носил с собой Карту Мародеров, наблюдая за старшекурсниками Слизерина и пытаясь их подловить на чем-то незаконном. Для Северуса это было серьезной проблемой, он знал, в скором времени ему придется встретиться с Мальсибером. И плохи его дела, если Джеймс это обнаружит. Как он будет выкручиваться из такой ситуации, он не представлял. И ему срочно требовалось отвлечь Джеймса каким-нибудь другим делом.

Вообще, во всей этой ситуации со слизеринцами, Северуса куда больше удивляло не то, что Джеймс всерьез занялся их разоблачением — это как раз таки было не удивительно, а то, что Сириус его не поддержал. Северус был крайне удивлен, услышав, что Сириус не горит желанием бежать в подземелье, задрать рукава мантии всем слизеринцам и отправить их в Азкабан. Это было очень не похоже на Сириуса и очень подозрительно.

Но долго гадать, в чем причина такого поведения, не пришлось. Вполне очевидно, Сириус переживает за своего брата. Ни для кого в их компании не секрет, что младший Блэк мечтал получить Метку. И судя по всему, это наконец свершилось. Северус только не понимал, как Сириус об этом узнал, учитывая его сложные отношения с братом. И пришел к выводу, что узнала об этом Бланк. Эта змея начинала напрягать его все больше, и он не сомневался, если где-то случилось что-то плохое, то она обязательно будет при делах.

Тот факт, что Регулус может быть Пожирателем, тоже не радовал Северуса. Ведь это означает, что младший Блэк теперь, вероятно, в курсе, что он готовит зелье для Пожирателей. А учитывая скользкий характер слизеринцев, можно было опасаться, что Регулус, рано или поздно, расскажет об этом Сириусу. Из вредности, из мести или еще по каким-либо причинам.

Обдумывая это, Северус приходил к выводу, что все это надо немедленно заканчивать. Он не собирался присоединяться к Пожирателям. Тысячу раз прокрутив в своей голове разговор с Гринграссом, он убеждался, что никакие блага его не заставят перейти на их сторону. Но крошечная часть в глубине его души все равно говорила не отказываться сразу от такого предложения, а еще понаблюдать за развитием событий. Сейчас он все равно сделать ничего не мог.

Он думал о матери. Все это, вся сделка с Пожирателями, была ради нее. Это было попыткой продлить ее жизнь. Но обдумывая ее последние слова, слова о том, что он должен присоединиться к Пожирателям, примкнуть к более сильным, ему все меньше хотелось стараться ради нее. Она прямо дала ему понять, что все еще поддерживает связь с врагом, что знает о том, что они специально ее травят, чтобы шантажировать ее сына. И при всем при этом предлагала Северусу присоединиться к ним.

Сейчас на кону стояли его отношения с друзьями, и он начинал сомневаться, стоит ли здоровье матери, которая поддерживает Пожирателей, такой жертвы.

Но как бы здраво он не рассуждал, он понимал, что он никогда не бросит Эйлин разбираться с этой проблемой.

Сейчас его основной заботой было разгадать, что за предмет и как именно он действует на здоровье матери, вычислить рунный шифр, что убивает ее, и создать блокирующий код. И когда он это сделает, Пожирателей он пошлет туда, куда они заслуживают. Ну, а пока что он будет играть по их правилам.

— Только гляньте какая компания собралась! — воскликнул Джеймс, вырывая Северуса из раздумий.

Вскочив со своей кровати, где Джеймс в очередной раз изучал Карту, он расстелил ее на столе и подозвал друзей.

Первый к нему подошел Сириус. Он округлил глаза и поднял возмущенный взгляд на Северуса, от чего у него нехорошо ускорилось сердцебиение.

— Что там? — спросил Северус, приближаясь к столу. В горле пересохло. Он понимал, что доказательств его вины у друзей нет, но совесть была нечиста, и от того страх мгновенно сковывал душу.

— Змееныш Эйвери, — Джеймс ткнул пальцем в Карту, — какой-то пацан по фамилии Боунс и… твоя подружка, Сев!

У Северуса холодок по спине пробежал глядя на Карту. Все точно. Никаких ошибок. «Эдмунд Эйвери», «Мэйсон Боунс» и «Дебора Белби» находились в одном из подземелий нижнего уровня.

— И правда странная компания, — заметил Ремус, почесав затылок.

— Что еще за Мэйсон? — спросил Джеймс, посмотрев на них. — Родственник Эдгара?

— Его младший брат, — ответил Сириус, как самый осведомленный о всех чистокровных. — Учится на Пуффендуе, курсе на четвертом, не особо ладит с семьей.

_Вот и третий._

_… но что там делает Белби?!_

Наконец-то стало ясно, кто еще из студентов варит зелье для Пожирателей. Мэйсон Боунс подходил по всем пунктам. Младшекурсник, пуффендуец, и находится в компании Эйвери, которого приставили за ним следить.

Оставалось понять, кто еще один зельевар. Северус уже думал на Белби, но ей в прошлый раз удалось его полностью убедить, что она ни за что не станет работать с Пожирателями. Но сейчас он вновь начал сомневаться. Белби подходила на эту роль идеально. А его мнительность и подозрительность только усиливали уверенность в ее причастности.

—… надо проследить! — громко заявил Джеймс, заставив Северуса вздрогнуть — он вновь ушел в свои мысли, не слыша друзей.

Джеймс бросился к своей тумбочке, в которой лежала мантия-невидимка.

— Ну уж нет, — резко сказал Северус, посмотрев на Джеймса. — Я сам прослежу. Как ты заметил, подружка там моя.

Опешив на секунду, Джеймс кивнул и сделал то, чего Северус никак не ожидал.

— Хорошо, только мантию мою возьми, — сказал он и протянул серебристый сверток.

По больше части Северус не ожидал, что Джеймс так легко согласится. Но еще его удивило, что он пожертвовал своей мантией-невидимкой. Раньше Джеймс только Сириусу изредка ее одалживал.

— Спасибо, — Северус взял мантию в руки, ощущая, как невесомая ткань приятно холодит кожу.

— Мы будем следить за вами по Карте, — Джеймс решительно подошел обратно к столу и сел за него, разгладив пергамент. — А тебе лучше поторопиться! У тебя меньше часа осталось.

Сразу накинув на себя мантию-невидимку, Северус выскользнул из комнаты.

Времени и правда оставалось очень мало. В связи с введением комендантского часа и новых правил, в своей гостиной надо было быть не позже девяти вечера. Старосты лично проверяли всех студентов и ежедневно отчитывались перед деканами.

Не всем эти нововведения пришлись по душе — Сириус, который без своей занозы и вечера не желал проводить, уже успел заработать два наказания.

Проблема заключалась еще в том, что после комендантского часа в коридорах школы начинали работать воющие чары, которые оповещали о нарушителях. И в ночное время в замке могли передвигаться лишь преподаватели и старосты. Мародеры пока не выяснили, как обойти эту проблему, но активно занимались ее решением.

Северус откровенно не понимал, для чего нужны такие жесткие правила. Особенно учитывая, что Дамблдор сказал, что в школе они в безопасности.

До нужного подземелья он добирался довольно долго. В коридорах курсировал усиленный патруль и пару раз ему приходилось пользоваться обходными путями. Когда он уже бежал по подземельям, переживал, что слишком поздно.

—… ты молодец, Мэйсон.

Северус резко затормозил, чуть не впечатавшись в Эйвери, который вывернул из-за поворота в компании щуплого и низкорослого мальчика со светлыми волосами. По виду Мэйсона и не скажешь, что он на четвертом курсе. Особенно если вспомнить его брата — широкоплечего и высокого Эдгара.

— Знаю, — тихо, но уверенно ответил Боунс.

— Такие таланты в природе редкость, — приторно сладким голосом говорил Эйвери, положив руку на плечо Боунса и не сильно его сжимая. — Ты настоящий уникум.

Боунс бросил неприязненный взгляд на руку Эйвери, что все еще лежала на его плече, и вдруг остановился. Северус тоже замер в паре шагов от них.

— Я хочу встретиться с остальным, — Боунс задрал подбородок кверху, словно пытаясь выглядеть выше, но Эйвери он едва доставал до плеча.

Эйвери ему ласково улыбнулся, обхватив пальцами его подбородок. Нахмурившись, Боунс с громким шлепком ударил ему по руке, сбрасывая ее со своего лица.

— Может быть, — Эйвери старался говорить с мягкостью, но в голосе отчетливо проскальзывали угрожающие нотки, — если ты не будешь себя так грубо вести, я смогу устроить для тебя встречу.

Они долго всматривались друг другу в глаза, словно играя, кто кого переглядит. Первым сдался Боунс. Он снова развернулся и направился дальше по подземелью.

— Ты же знаешь, Мэйсон, — притворно заботливым голосом сказал Эйвери, нагоняя его, — это в наших интересах — помогать друг другу. Ты услугу мне, я — тебе.

Северус, идущий позади них, не видел лицо Боунса, но слышал как он презрительно усмехнулся.

— Я и так оказываю вам большую услугу, при чем совершенно добровольно. На сколько мне известно, остальные не горят желанием с вами работать.

— Это потому, что они не особо умны. В отличие от тебя, Мэйсон, — понизив голос, проникновенно произнес Эйвери, вновь прикасаясь к его плечу, от чего Боунс дернулся, сбрасывая его руку. — Ты сразу понял, к кому лучше держаться поближе. И поверь, мы это очень ценим.

Боунс ему на это ничего не ответил и, дойдя до развилки, притормозил.

— Провожать меня не обязательно, — сказал Боунс, слегка повернув голову к Эйвери.

— Как скажешь, Мэйсон, — Эйвери ему слащаво улыбнулся. — Увидимся завтра.

Окинув Боунса взглядом, Эйвери направился в левый коридор, ведущий к гостиной Слизерина. Но не успел он и десяти футов пройти, Боунс ему сказал:

— Если вы не хотите познакомить меня с остальными, я сделаю это сам.

Эйвери затормозил и несколько секунд так и стоял, прежде чем повернуться все с той же улыбочкой на лице.

— Запретить я тебе не могу, Мэйсон, — он развел руки в стороны, — но ты знаешь правила, и тебе лучше их не нарушать.

По школе вдруг прокатились удары колокола, извещающие, что до начала комендантского часа осталось пятнадцать минут.

Боунс и Эйвери, не прощаясь, направились каждый в свою сторону. Северус поспешил в свою. Ему, в отличие от этих двух, предстояло пройти пол замка.

Всю дорогу до своей башни он размышлял над услышанным. И хоть ничего особо важного он не услышал, он понял одно — Боунс сотрудничает с Пожирателями добровольно, а значит, он ему не союзник. Не сказать, что Северуса это особо расстроило — он привык работать в одиночку, но ему все равно хотелось иметь хоть кого-то, кто сможет понять всю трагедию его ситуации.

— Не успел, — разочарованно произнес Северус, стаскивая с себя мантию и заходя в спальню.

— Да, видели, — произнес Джеймс, который все еще нависал над Картой. Он добавил, что Белби ушла от Эйвери и Боунса практически сразу же, как Северус вышел из спальни, и спросил: — Вообще ничего не удалось подслушать?

Северус неопределенно пожал плечами:

— Они ничего толком не говорили, обсуждали повседневные дела.

Что-то проворчав себе под нос, Джеймс вдруг вскинул голову и посмотрел на них горящим взглядом:

— Может у них… ну, это… голубые дела.

Курящий на подоконнике Сириус хрипло засмеялся.

— Какие-какие дела?

Слегка смутившись, Джеймс запустил пальцы в волосы, которые и так уже дыбом стояли.

— Помните, Рем рассказывал, что застал Эйвери и Нотта в весьма… двусмысленном положении?

— Это не я их застал, а Эшли, — ответил Ремус.

— Не важно, — мотнул головой Джеймс, — сути это не меняет.

Вспомнив, каким сладким голоском Эйвери разговаривал с Боунсом, Северус произнес:

— Вполне возможно. Эйвери не стесняясь клеился к этому парню.

— Да ладно?! — воскликнул Джеймс, вытаращив глаза. — Вот же мерзость какая!

Поймав на себе взгляды друзей, Джеймс принял виноватый вид.

— Я никого не осуждаю, если что. И вообще… я имел в виду, что… Боунс же еще ребенок!

— И вот это уже действительно ужасно, — сказал Ремус.

Немного поразмыслив и прикинув все варианты последствий, Северус предложил:

— Как думаете, может стоит об этом преподавателям рассказать? Совращение малолетних… за такое и в Азкабан можно попасть без всяких Меток.

— Слушай, а ведь ты прав, — взбудораженно произнес Джеймс. — А если окажется, что у Эйвери и Метка есть, то, может, заодно и всех слизней проверят!

— Ну, всех не всех, — раздался голос Сириуса, — можно начать хотя бы с Эйвери и Мальсибера.

Северус бросил на него угрюмый взгляд. Сириус так старался казаться равнодушным, хотя от него так и перла нервозность, подтверждая догадки Северуса о Метке Регулуса.

— Если выяснится, что у Мальсибера есть Метка, — произнес Северус, глядя на Сириуса, — велика вероятность, что он и остальных за собой потянуть может.

Сириус на него напряженно посмотрел, но ответить ничего не успел.

— Нам же лучше! — произнес Джеймс, потирая руки. — Надо бы ими поплотнее заняться.

Северус с трудом удержался, чтобы глаза не закатить. Одержимость Джеймса начинала все больше напрягать.

— У тебя что, других дел нет? — как бы невзначай спросил Северус. — Разве не надо готовиться к матчам? Ты раньше с января начинал свою команду гонять.

— Снега еще по колено! — воскликнул Джеймс. — Через неделю-две сойдет часть, буду тренировки на земле проводить, а когда потеплеет, то и в воздухе. У меня уже и план составлен…

Джеймс пустился в подробное объяснение своих тренировок, которые он составил за время каникул, и которые непременно должны привести гриффиндорскую команду к победе. Северус его вполуха слушал и терпеливо повторял про себя, что пережидать его манию по слизеринцам осталось не больше пары недель.

Уже ложась спать, Северус вновь подумал о Белби.

Они в школе уже четвертый день, а им так и не удалось встретиться, чтобы заняться противоядием. Белби постоянно ссылалась на занятость, была нервная и раздражительная. А все это началось еще с новогодней ночи, после которой она ушла, ничего толком не объяснив.

У Северуса не было ни малейшего желания разгадывать причины ее плохого настроения, но он решил, что завтра обязательно с ней поговорит.

***

Утро понедельника началось с получения почты. Школьная сова опустилась перед ним во время завтрака и выронила ему в тарелку конверт.

_«Северус,_

_Поздравляю тебя с твоим восемнадцатым днем рождения._

_Очень жаль, что я не могу быть рядом с тобой в такой день. И все же, хочу пожелать главное, чтобы ты сделал правильный выбор. Если ты его сделаешь, у тебя будет всё._

_Мама»_

_Худшего поздравления и придумать нельзя._

Северус достал палочку и уничтожил письмо. Конечно, в нем не было явных доказательств его нечистых дел, но довольно двусмысленные намеки матери могли натолкнуть на лишние мысли.

— Что за кислое выражение лица, Сев? — улыбнулся Сириус. — У тебя же сегодня праздник.

— Что за праздник? — поинтересовалась Бланк, которая заимела дурную привычку сидеть за гриффиндорским столом.

— День рождения у Северуса.

— О, так у вас сегодня будет вечеринка? — воодушевилась она.

— Никакой вечеринки. Праздника не будет, — сухо ответил Северус, одарив ее ледяным взглядом.

Вот уж кого он точно не хотел видеть на своем дне рождения. Он и так его никогда не отмечал, если не считать скромных посиделок с Мародерами, а сегодня у него не было настроения даже для этого.

— Да, точно, веселье и праздник — это явно не про тебя история, — усмехнулась она.

Северусу хотелось ей нахамить в самой грубой и непечатной форме, но после этого пришлось бы выслушивать от Сириуса, а этого ему уже не хотелось.

— И все равно, — произнесла Бланк, — поздравляю тебя, Снейп.

Вместо ответа Северус наградил ее самым тяжелым взглядом, на какой был способен. В Бланк он и капли искренности не чувствовал.

Заметив, как из-за стола Когтеврана поднимается Белби, он воспользовался шансом покинуть гриффиндорский стол.

— Увидимся на Чарах, — сказал он друзьям и направился на выход.

— Белби! — окликнул он, догоняя ее в учебном коридоре. — Подожди.

Остановившись, она обернулась к нему, во всей красе показав синяки под глазами и уставший вид.

— Привет, Снейп, — в своей привычной манере, с нотками язвительности, произнесла она, — мне некогда, у меня сейчас Трансфигурация.

— До начала урока еще десять минут, — он взял ее за предплечье и потянул за собой в пустой класс, — я не займу много времени.

— Ваша декан и секунды опозданий не терпит, — недовольно сказала Белби, тем не менее, послушно заходя за ним.

Закрыв дверь, Северус наложил заглушку на дверь, на что Белби вопросительно приподняла брови.

— Что у тебя случилось? — без лишних предисловий начал Северус. — Мы уже неделю не работали над противоядием. А нам совсем немного осталось.

Белби обреченно вздохнула, прикрыв глаза. Не дождавшись от нее ответа, Северус добавил:

— Сейчас нас завалят домашней работой и подготовкой к ЖАБА, и вот тогда совсем некогда будет.

— Знаю, — грубо прошипела Белби. — Можно в выходные встретиться.

— В выходные? — Северус удивленно распахнул глаза. — Сегодня только понедельник! Чем ты будешь занята всю неделю?

Белби прошипела себе под нос ругательства. Постаравшись смягчить тон, Северус спросил:

— У тебя точно все нормально?

Он неуверенно прикоснулся к ее плечу.

— Не делай вид, будто тебе не плевать, — с непривычной неприязнью сказала Белби.

— Поверь, Белби, было бы мне плевать, я бы без тебя давно противоядие закончил, — резко ответил Северус. Он никак не мог понять, в чем причина ее грубого тона по отношению к нему.

— О, ну да, конечно, — к Белби даже на мгновение хорошее настроение вернулось.

Они сердито уставились друг на друга, пока Белби не выдохнула и не закатила глаза.

— У меня…проблемы, которые надо срочно решить, — сказала она наконец, — это связано с друзьями.

Северус на нее изучающе смотрел. То же самое оправдание он сказал ей, когда Пожиратели только взяли его в оборот и он пропустил их с Белби встречу. Он пытался разобрать: она таким образом дала ему понять, чтобы он не лез не в свое дело, или же она пыталась намекнуть, что и у нее сейчас те же самые проблемы.

— Нет у тебя никаких друзей, — неуверенно произнес Северус, лишь бы не молчать.

_… хотя лучше бы молчал._

Белби скептически хмыкнула на это.

— Тебе-то откуда знать, Снейп?

Северус не выдержал.

— Слушай, если у тебя что-то случилось, я могу помочь.

— Сам ты никогда не принимаешь чужую помощь. С чего вдруг такое рвение?

Она была права. Северус и правда никогда ни на кого не надеялся, предпочитая самостоятельно справляться со всеми проблемами. И он не знал, что толкает его помочь Белби.

Возможно, он всего лишь надеялся, что проблема у них общая, и он в этом не одинок. По правде говоря, ему страшно надоело носить все в это себе. Открыться друзьям он не решался по многим причинам, и знал, что когда все это закончится, когда Пожиратели от него отстанут, он и в этом случае им ничего не расскажет, а просто предпочтет оставить это в прошлом. Но поделиться проблемой с Белби ему хотелось. Предчувствие, что и ее Пожиратели используют в своих целях, становилось все более явным. Да и в любом случае, он был уверен, Белби его поймет, она сможет поддержать, объективно и без предрассудков взглянув на ситуацию, и, вероятно, найдет решение.

— Потому что я думаю, что проблема у нас может быть одна и та же, — выпалил Северус. Признаваться во всем первым ему не хотелось, и он надеялся, что сделает это Белби.

Он не мог понять по ее взгляду, что она думает. Как никогда ему хотелось проникнуть в ее мысли, но он сдерживал себя, напоминая, что Белби это наверняка заметит и такой наглости не простит.

— Очень сомневаюсь, Снейп, — выдала наконец она. — Единственная наша общая проблема — это волчье противоядие.

Северус не скрывал своего разочарования, полностью выдавая его на лице. У него промелькнула мысль сказать, что он видел ее вчера в компании Эйвери и Боунса, но он заранее знал, что она найдет способ выкрутиться. Ему нужны были реальные доказательства, а вчера он лишь видел, что она с ними пару минут провела.

Поправив сумку на своем плече, Белби направилась на выход.

— А сейчас я пошла на урок, не хочу, чтобы МакГонагалл меня за строчки засадила за минутное опоздание, — сказала она ему, обернувшись через плечо. — А с тобой встретимся в субботу, как обычно.

Когда за ней закрылась дверь, Северус позволил себе выругаться.

Размышляя, почему с девушками всегда так сложно, он пошел на свой урок.

И Флитвик на Чарах, и МакГонагалл на Трансфигурации начинали свой урок с напоминания, что уже через пять месяцев им предстоит сдавать ЖАБА. Добрую часть урока они посвятили нравоучениям о важности этих экзаменов, подчеркнув политическую обстановку в стране. Северус считал это пустой тратой времени — те, кому важны результаты экзаменов, понимают все и без этих нравоучений, остальным же попросту бесполезно все это вдалбливать.

После обеда они разделились: друзья пошли на Уход за магическими существами, а Северус направился в башню, продолжить изучение рун. Но только он свернул в безлюдный коридор, как услышал знакомый голос.

— Снейп.

— Мальсибер.

Скривив губы в усмешке, Мальсибер кивнул на дверь, ведущую в пустой класс. Подавив тяжелый вздох, Северус зашел за ним внутрь.

— Привет, Снейп, успел соскучиться по мне за каникулы?

— Твою рожу, Крауч, я бы еще век не видел, — с отвращением отозвался Северус.

Крауч выпрямился и соскочил с парты, на которой сидел, вытаращив на Северуса глаза.

— Ты, кажется, забыл с кем разговариваешь?

Взглянув на него ледяным взглядом и проигнорировав его вопрос, Северус повернулся к Мальсиберу:

— Ну? Что?

— Тебе и правда стоит быть повежливее, — произнес Мальсибер, навалившись на край парты. — Но не будем об этом, хамство и невежество — типичная черта гриффиндорцев, тут уж ничего не попишешь.

Северус мысленно призывал себя к спокойствию, напоминая, что если он не будет реагировать на их колкости, быстрее от них избавится.

— А сейчас к делу. Насколько мне известно, Кристиан Гринграсс передал тебе поправки к твоим записям, плюс данные касательно седьмой части зелья. Верно?

— Верно, — подтвердил Северус. Признаться честно, он эти записи практически не изучал, лишь мельком просмотрел их, не заостряя внимания. В последние дни он был слишком поглощен разгадкой рун.

— Поскольку первые шесть ступеней готовятся практически месяц, в перерывах будешь заниматься седьмой частью. Так что, через четыре недели нам нужен подробный состав седьмой части и безупречно приготовленные первые шесть ступеней.

— Мне нужно больше времени для приготовления, — произнес Северус. — Сам знаешь, не всегда получается приготовить с первой попытки.

— Все верно, права на ошибку у тебя нет, — Мальсибер расплылся в гадкой улыбке.

Крауч усмехнулся и приблизил к Северусу свое лицо.

— Одна ошибка, Снейп, — процедил он, — и ты ошибся.

Северус скривил губы в ухмылке от нелепости угрозы. Очевидно, Крауч хотел выглядеть устрашающе, но выглядел полным кретином.

— Спокойно, Барти, — произнес Мальсибер, у которого дрогнули уголки губ в легкой улыбке. — Северус сейчас на нашей стороне, и он прекрасно осознает все последствия.

Мальсибер на него испытующе посмотрел, ожидая реакции.

— Я прав? Ты ведь на нашей стороне? — спросил он, не спуская с Северуса ледяных, безжизненных глаз.

Северус ему ничего не отвечал, пережидая внутреннюю борьбу и подавляя желание послать его.

— Кристиан сказал, что ты его друг, — произнес вдруг Мальсибер, — так что, Снейп, не подводи своего друга. Не каждому выпадает такая удача — иметь в друзьях Гринграсса.

Нахмурившись, Северус поднял на него взгляд. Он думал, Гринграсс элементарно воду лил ему в уши, рассказывая о том, что он друг семьи и прочую чушь, поэтому слышать подтверждение этого от Мальсибера было удивительным. Но, конечно, более вероятно, что они всего лишь в сговоре.

— Постараюсь не подвести, — ответил Северус. Если они рассчитывают, что он полный идиот, что поверил в россказни Гринграсса, он не станет их переубеждать.

Мальсибер довольно улыбнулся и кивнул.

— Отлично. Готовить зелье будешь в той же лаборатории, Барти будет приходить иногда, проверять тебя, — Мальсибер кивнул в сторону Крауча, который скривился при этих словах.

Одно Северуса радовало в этой ситуации — Крауч откровенно бесился от своих обязанностей присматривать за ним.

— А по поводу продвижений по седьмой части отчитываться будешь мне, — продолжал Мальсибер. — И в выходные я жду первые результаты.

Мальсибер замолчал и повернулся к Краучу, театрально нахмурившись.

— Кажется, на этом все. Я прав, Барти? Или есть, что добавить?

— Никому ни слова, Снейп, — вскинулся Крауч, довольный, что ему дали слово. — Ни своим друзьям-недоумкам, ни своей подружке. Не забывай, что мы за тобой следим.

— Не беспокойся, Барти, я помню, — с пренебрежением ответил ему Северус, с показным безразличием посмотрев на него.

Не говоря больше ни слова, Мальсибер поднялся с парты и направился на выход вместе с Краучем.

— Ах да, еще, — Мальсибер остановился на выходе и достал небольшой сверток из сумки. Кинув его в руки Северуса, он произнес: — Это для тебя от Кристиана.

Когда за слизеринцами закрылась дверь, Северус положил сверток на стол и просканировал всеми известными ему чарами на обнаружение сглазов, порчи и любых других темных заклинаний. Не обнаружив никакой опасности, он развернул бумагу.

Внутри была тонкая книжечка, на которой выцветшими чернилами виднелось название «Защитные амулеты и наведение порчи с помощью рун». Северус глазам своим не верил. Он подумал, что это явно какой-то подвох. Посмотрев, что еще есть в свертке, он обнаружил записку.

_«Северус, поздравляю тебя с днем рождения._

_Я бы хотел сделать тебе более ценный подарок, но, поскольку, всю почту сейчас тщательно проверяют, придется обойтись книгой. Я заметил, что ты увлекаешься рунами, поэтому надеюсь, что мой подарок придется тебе по душе. Данная книга очень редкая и содержит в себе уникальные знания, которые никогда не найдешь в библиотеке Хогвартса. Надеюсь, ты сможешь найти в ней то, что ищешь._

_P.S. Напоминаю, что ты можешь писать мне по любым вопросам. Я постараюсь помочь и сделать все, что в моих силах._

_К. Гринграсс»_

Северус несколько раз прочитал письмо, все еще не веря в происходящее. До этого момента он и секунды не сомневался, что Гринграсс всего лишь хороший актер, что пытается переманить его на свою сторону, но получив подарок, в нем зародились сомнения. Что если Гринграсс и правда друг семьи. Северус не видел других причин, почему еще этот человек мог прислать ему подсказку для решения проблемы со здоровьем матери. Гринграсс ему откровенно намекнул, что в ней можно найти ответ на его вопрос. А судя по книге, она и вправду была довольно старая и, вероятно, редкая.

Конечно, он в любом случае не станет полностью доверять Гринграссу, и уж точно не станет писать ему по любым вопросам, но Северус решил, что, возможно, стоит и пересмотреть свое отношение конкретно к этому человеку.

Уничтожив записку и засунув книгу в сумку, Северус вышел из кабинета.

Он стремительным шагом направлялся в гриффиндорскую башню, ему не терпелось изучить подарок Гринграсса, надеясь, что он легко и быстро найдет там решение своей главной проблемы.

— Сев! — в очередной раз его кто-то окликнул.

Притормозив и повернувшись, он увидел спешащую к нему Лили с радостной улыбкой на губах.

— Весь день тебя выловить не могу! — сказала она и крепко обняла его, оставив легкий поцелуй на щеке. — С днем рождения!

— Спасибо, Лили, — Северус коротко улыбнулся ей в ответ.

— Подарок будет вечером. Я знаю, вы только своей компанией отмечаете, но я к вам забегу на пару минут, — торопливо объяснилась она.

— Я не хотел отмечать, — произнес Северус, — и настроения нет, да и в принципе, такая ситуация сейчас… не радостная.

Настроения у Северуса и правда не было для праздника, к тому же, все его мысли сейчас были заняты исключительно рунами.

— Наоборот нужно отмечать! Отдохнете все, отвлечетесь! В такой день не надо о плохом думать, — с улыбкой добавила она.

Северус неуверенно пожал плечами.

— Уверена, мальчики не позволят тебе грустить, — произнесла она, взяв его под руку и направившись вместе с ним в гриффиндорскую башню.

Северус с ней согласился. Грустить и учиться сегодня ему точно не позволят. Особенно учитывая, что Джеймс и Сириус планировали вылазку до Хогсмида перед ужином. Вполне очевидно, что именно они хотят там раздобыть. Но Северус решил не посвящать Лили в такие подробности.

Зато ему пришла в голову другая идея.

— Слушай, Лили, — он на всякий случай обернулся, проверить, что коридор пуст, — тут небольшая проблема возникла.

— Что случилось? — Лили мгновенно стала серьезной, устремив на него свой строгий взгляд старосты школы.

— Джеймс… он немного на слизеринцах помешался, — сказал Северус, внимательно наблюдая за ее реакцией. — Постоянно следит за ними по Карте, думает, что среди них сплошные Пожиратели, собирается разоблачать их и мстить.

— Ох, Джеймс, — Лили покачала головой, нахмурив брови.

— Возможно, он и прав, и Пожиратели действительно среди них есть, — предположил Северус, — но это даже хуже. Представь, что они могут сделать, если узнают, что Джеймс следит за ними.

— Да, я тебя поняла, — Лили уверенно кивнула, сжав губы, — это и правда опасно.

— Я думаю, это надо оставить Дамблдору и мракоборцам, — продолжал Северус, радуясь, что Лили уловила нужную нить, — а у нас сейчас есть более важные вещи. Джеймсу надо готовиться к поступлению в Мракоборческий центр, к ЖАБА… а не следить за другими.

— Сев, спасибо, что сказал, — от души поблагодарила Лили. — Я ему тоже постоянно напоминаю, что надо начать подготовку к экзаменам, а у него один квиддич на уме!

— И слизеринцы.

— Я с ним поговорю, — решительно заявила Лили.

— Только меня не упоминай, — усмехнулся Северус, — он мне не простит, что я его заложил.

Лили звонко рассмеялась и лучезарно улыбнулась ему.

— Ни за что! — заверила она. — Я хочу и дальше получать всю информацию о Джеймсе от тебя.

Северус на нее лишь вопросительно посмотрел — вообще-то, до этого дня он никогда Лили не докладывал на Джеймса, да и сейчас бы ни за что не стал так делать, если не бы крайняя необходимость, но говорить ничего не стал.

Зайдя в гриффиндорскую башню, они разделились. Лили сразу облепили второкурсники, с просьбой помочь им разобраться с Астрономией, а Северус пошел в спальню, изучать свой подарок.

***

— С днем рождения!

В комнату с криками и грохотом ворвались все трое друзей, заставив Северуса вздрогнуть. Он так зачитался своей новой книгой, что совершенно забыл про ужин, на котором они собирались встретиться.

— Итак, от лица всех присутствующих, — с важным видом произнес Джеймс, — поздравляю Господина Мародера с его восемнадцатилетием!

— Желаем побед в научных сферах, — добавил Ремус.

— И просим принять этот скромный подарок, — закончил Сириус и протянул ему длинную, тяжелую коробку.

Сорвав упаковочную бумагу, Северус увидел красивый лакированный ящик из темного дерева, на котором красивыми позолоченными буквами было выведено: «XII коллекционное издание Британской Академии Зельеваров».

Сердце удар пропустило, когда он название увидел. Он торопливо откинул крышку, не веря своим глазам.

Внутри находился ряд книг. Новейшее двенадцатое коллекционное издание, которое выпустила Британская Академия Зельеваров в ограниченном тираже. У Северуса дыхание перехватило, глядя на корешки книг, на которых позолоченным шрифтом были выведены названия.

Коллекция включала в себя не только всю необходимую теорию для поступления, но и редкие исследования, проводившиеся как в сфере зельеварения, так и в травологии, рунологии и нумерологии.

Он и мечтать не мог, что когда-нибудь сможет подержать эти книги в руках.

— Невероятно, — прошептал Северус и резко поднял голову на друзей, которые чуть ли не светились от гордости, что угодили с подарком. — Она же стоит целое состояние!

— Ну, не целое, конечно, — довольно усмехнулся Сириус, — так… половину.

Северусу стало неудобно перед друзьями. Он всегда просил их дарить ему книги на дни рождения, чтобы они деньги попусту не тратили, но эта коллекция и правда была не из дешевых.

— А теперь, подарок отложи в сторону, — Джеймс прошел до середины комнаты и выгрузил на стол ящик, в котором что-то звонко стукнулось, — пришло время отмечать!

Праздновали его день рождения они до глубокой ночи. Сыграли несколько партий в карты, распили одну бутылку огневиски и несколько сливочного пива. Сириус весь вечер демонстрировал им свои усовершенствованные навыки игры на гитаре, с которой в последние дни он не расставался. Ремус рассказал о волнении среди старост, которые от чего-то переживают, что Волан-де-Морт может напасть на школу. А Джеймс вновь завел пластинку по поводу подозрительных личностей, в круг которых уже вошли и Бланк с Белби.

— Она же слизеринка! — возмутился Джеймс, уставившись на Сириуса, который яро защищал свою подружку.

— Это еще ничего не значит, — не менее возмущенно ответил ему Сириус.

— Поверить не могу, что слышу это от тебя!

— Джеймс, не все слизеринцы плохие. К тому же, София там всего полгода учится, — произнес Ремус, пытаясь призвать того к здравому смыслу. — Да и как мы можешь заметить, она совсем не типичный представитель своего факультета.

Сириус на это скептически усмехнулся, но против ничего не сказал.

— Раньше ты к ней нормально относился, — закончил Ремус, глядя на Джеймса. — Да и мне самому кажется, что София хороший человек, ей можно доверять.

К мнению Ремуса они всегда прислушивались. Вот уже чье чутье никогда его не подводило. Правда, конкретно в этом вопросе, Северус был с ним совершенно не согласен. Он, конечно, не обладал такой тонкой интуицией, как друг, но он отчетливо ощущал недобрые мысли, направленные на него от Бланк.

— Не знаю, — неуверенно протянул Джеймс.

— Бланк абсолютно безобидная, — вновь не вытерпел Сириус. — Или ты думаешь, она поддерживает все эти убийства?! Нет! И она никогда не перейдет на их сторону! И если бы это было так, я бы лично с ней расправился!

Джеймс уставился на него сердитым взглядом, но так и не нашел, что ответить.

— Ладно, — сказал он и перевел взгляд на Северуса. — А что насчет Белби? Ты узнал у нее, что она делала с Эйвери?

Северус устало вздохнул и ответил:

— Сказала, что случайно с ними столкнулась. Она как раз шла из лаборатории, когда увидела их.

Он не сомневался, Белби ему что-то подобное и наплела бы, поэтому и соврал, глазом не моргнув.

— И ты ей поверил? — с подозрением спросил Джеймс.

— Нет никаких оснований полагать, что она врет, — равнодушно ответил Северус. Но Джеймс никак не унимался, и Северус произнес: — Она никогда не станет работать с Пожирателями. Они ее отца убили.

— Правда? — удивился Джеймс. — Я не знал.

В комнате на секунду повисло молчание.

— Как вам идея, хотя бы сегодня не обсуждать слизней? — предложил Северус.

— Я полностью поддерживаю, — сразу кивнул Сириус, и потянулся к своей куртке, достать сигареты.

Вслед за ним и Ремус согласился, и Джеймс, хотя и сделал это через силу.

— Кстати, Сев, ты сейчас и по магловским меркам совершеннолетний, а значит, можешь смотреть порно, пить и курить, — сказал Сириус, затянувшись.

— Ну наконец-то меня больше ничего не сдерживает, — с иронией ответил он.

Сириус усмехнулся и произнес:

— У меня есть целая подшивка с порнографией, только попроси.

Подняв на него мрачный взгляд, Северус ответил:

— Думаю, это подшивка тебе самому потребуется. Учитывая, что ты сейчас не можешь свою змею навещать по ночам.

— Мы за день стараемся все отработать наперед, — Сириус широко улыбнулся, ни капли не смутившись.

— А я еще раз повторюсь! — вставил Джеймс. — Надо было выбирать себе гриффиндорок! Не было бы этих проблем сейчас.

Северус не знал, что на это подумали Ремус и Сириус, но лично его гриффиндорки никогда не привлекали. Впрочем, его никто никогда не привлекал, но гриффиндорки в особенности. Если поразмыслить, то к когтевранкам он всегда относился более терпимо, хотя и среди них хватало раздражающих личностей. Одна лишь Белби его всегда интриговала. И, выпив уже несколько бокалов с огневиски, ему вдруг захотелось встретиться с ней.

—… единственный минус — каждый раз превращаться в оленя, чтобы к ней подняться, — продолжал разглагольствовать Джеймс, а Северус поймал себя на том, что вновь отвлекся от разговора друзей.

— А это идея! — воскликнул вдруг Ремус.

— Какая?

Ремус замолчал на мгновение, что-то обдумывая и глядя на друзей расширенными глазами.

— Лестница в женские спальни пропускает, когда ты в анимагической форме, — начал Ремус свою мысль, — чары не срабатывают, потому что не распознают тебя, как человека, как мужчину.

— Ну, и что дальше? — нетерпеливо произнес Джеймс.

— Сейчас на коридоры в ночное время наложены воющие чары, — продолжил Ремус, — но что, если они не реагируют на животных? Они не реагируют на старост и преподавателей. Но позавчера на обходе я видел Филча и миссис Норрис, и чары на них тоже не действуют.

— Надо срочно проверить! — всполошился Сириус, вскакивая на ноги.

Метнувшись к Карте, Сириус раскрыл ее и убедился, что ни в гостиной, ни в ближайших коридорах людей нет.

— Пойдемте, — скомандовал он, и они все вместе направились на выход.

Первый сквозь портретный проем вышел Ремус, на которого сигнальные чары не распространялись. Следом за ним, обратившись в пса, в коридор вышел Сириус. Мгновение, что они стояли затаив дыхание и прислушивались, прервал Джеймс, прошептав:

— Сработало.

Пес пронесся до конца коридора и обратно, запрыгнул в портретный проем, где стояли Джеймс и Северус, и превратился обратно в человека.

— Получилось! — взбудораженно произнес Сириус. — Знали ли мы, когда учились анимагии, сколько плюсов нам это принесет в будущем?

Сириус разве что не сверкал от счастья.

— Полагаю, ты сейчас снова будешь пропадать в змеином логове? — усмехнулся Северус.

— Радоваться не спеши, — осадил того Ремус, посмотрев на Сириуса, — даже если ты дойдешь до слизеринской гостиной в обличии пса, тебе надо будет сказать пароль, а превратившись в человека, тут же сработают чары.

— Да чтоб тебя! — прошипел он в ответ.

— И все равно, складывается все удачно, — воодушевленно сказал Джеймс, когда они вернулись обратно в спальню. — Сейчас мы хотя бы сможем передвигаться по школе вместе с Ремом. А нам это важно — через пару недель полнолуние.

Вечер закончился планированием очередного полнолуния. С патрулями из мракоборцев, которые сейчас охраняли границы Хогвартса, добраться до Визжащей-хижины становилось труднее. Впрочем, их это все равно не пугало и не останавливало. И ближайшее полнолуние они все равно проведут в Запретном лесу.

Северус уже и сам успел соскучиться по этому времени. Все-таки, за два с половиной года, полнолуние в лесу — стало неотъемлемой частью их жизни.


	91. Слизеринцам это не нравится

_**София де Бланк** _

— О, Мерлин, — восторженно протянула София, заходя в спальню, — Гринграсс! Ты волшебница?!

Гринграсс довольно хихикнула.

— Это же… настоящая магия, — произнесла София, не в силах оторваться от такой красоты.

Большую часть стены теперь занимало красивое окно в кованой раме. За окном стояла солнечная погода и виднелись альпийские луга и верхушки заснеженных гор.

— Погоду и вид за окном можно менять когда захотим, — Гринграсс и сама была очень довольна результатом, с гордостью глядя на свою работу.

— Черт, это просто великолепно.

— Спасибо, — Гринграсс сдержанно улыбнулась, — я потратила много времени, чтобы найти нужное заклинание и правильно наложить чары.

У Софии в душе что-то перевернулось в этот момент. Это ведь она попросила Гринграсс сделать это. Та не обязана была. И тем не менее, потратила свое время, научилась заклинанию. И это при том, что временами София себя откровенно паршиво вела по отношению к ней.

— Спасибо тебе, Гринграсс, — с теплотой в голосе сказала София, посмотрев на нее.

Она ей в ответ вновь улыбнулась.

— В честь этого можешь звать меня по имени, — с напускной важностью заявила она.

— Элизабет? — усмехнулась София. — Слишком официально. Лиззи? Так тебя зовет тупица Дриффит.

София задумалась на мгновение.

— Может быть, Бет? — предложила она.

— Бет? — Гринграсс скорчила оскорбленное лицо. — Словно я какая-то деревенщина!

Расплывшись в ехидной улыбочке, София закивала головой:

— Точно-точно, буду звать тебя Бетти.

Гринграсс нахмурилась, поджав губы.

— Ты всем придумываешь дурацкие имена?

— Нет, только тебе и Регси, — улыбнулась София, тут же почувствовав, как сердце замерло на мгновение. Улыбка с лица сразу сползла.

Софию раздирало слишком много противоречивых чувств по отношению к Регулусу.

В тот день, когда Сириус узнал, что Регулус получил Метку, он еще полночи рассказывал ей о всех ужасах, что предстоят его брату. Он рассказывал о том, чем занимаются Пожиратели, какие люди поддерживают Темного Лорда. И много рассказывал о своей сумасшедшей кузине, которая считается одной из самых ярких представителей этого сброда. Он еще жил в доме родителей, когда Белла получила Метку, и ему довелось послушать много душещипательных историй о деятельности Пожирателей.

Вероятно, Сириус этого не хотел, но он заставил Софию сильно переживать и сомневаться. Она не верила, что Регулус способен на все эти зверства. Она даже представить не могла, чтобы он намеренно причинил кому-то зло. Хотя бы потому, что это просто не в его стиле — пытать и убивать, устраивая из этого целое показательное выступление. Да и Регулус не стал бы марать руки.

Думая об этом, Софии хотелось немедленно пойти к Регулусу и вытрясти из него всю правду. Останавливала ее лишь злость на него, которая все еще не прошла от его подлого поступка по отношению к ней. И еще то, что он ее избегал с самого начала семестра. Она его видела лишь пару раз в Большом зале, и он всегда демонстративно смотрел в другую сторону.

— Как у вас с ним дела? — тихо спросила Гринграсс, стараясь сохранять спокойствие, но взволнованный взгляд все равно ее выдавал.

— У кого? — не поняла София, которая уже успела отвлечься от их разговора.

— У вас с Регулусом.

София бросила на нее подозрительный взгляд.

— О вашей сорванной помолвке во всех женских туалетах Хогвартса говорят.

— Мерлин, да не может быть! — воскликнула София.

Она надеялась, что до студентов эта информация не дойдет. Конечно, она не знала какой именно круг людей был в курсе о предстоящей помолвке, но надеялась, что это не выйдет за пределы их семей. Ей совершенно не хотелось быть главным действующим лицом очередных сплетен.

— Вот дерьмо, — добавила она от души.

— Значит, закончилось все не очень хорошо? — осторожно поинтересовалась Гринграсс.

— Не очень хорошо? — усмехнулась София. — А что ты под этим подразумеваешь? Что меня хотели силой обручить? Или что Регулус меня обманул? Или что он даже виноватым себя не чувствует?

— Я тебя поняла, — Гринграсс поджала губы, с сочувствием на нее посмотрев. Она еще несколько мгновений боролась с собой, прежде чем спросить: — А как все случилось?

София на нее удивленно посмотрела — Гринграсс никогда не отличалась любопытством, и в чужие дела никогда не лезла, но сейчас она с трудом держала себя в руках, с предвкушением глядя на Софию.

— Видишь ли… столько слухов ходит, — произнесла Гринграсс. — Говорят, что Сириус напустил на своих родителей стаю нунду, что у них с Регулусом была дуэль и он пустил в своего брата Непростительное заклинание. А еще говорят, что ты обратилась в банши и криком оглушила своего отца.

По мере рассказала у Софии глаза на лоб лезли.

— Мерлин, Гринграсс, поверить не могу, что ты повелась на эти сплетни! — громко произнесла София, с трудом удерживая смех. — Все было совершенно не так! Во-первых, на родственников Сириус напустил не нунду, а химер. Во-вторых, в Регулуса он запустил не Непростительное, а обычное темномагическое проклятье, от которого тот оброс змеиной чешуей. И как, по-твоему, я могла обратиться в банши? Ведь всем известно, что я могу обращаться в василиска и убивать своим взглядом.

Гринграсс вначале молча уставилась на нее, а потом негромко рассмеялась:

— Уверена, такая версия тоже есть.

— Просто невероятно, — усмехнувшись, София покачала головой. — Что еще говорят?

— Еще говорят, что… — Гринграсс замялась на секунду, не решаясь продолжить, — что вас после этого преследовали Пожиратели Смерти, что Беллатриса Лестрейндж лично занималась вашими поисками…

А вот эта информация уже заметно напрягла Софию. В голове внезапно всплыли черные глаза Беллы и ее звериная усмешка.

— Для чего мы нужны Пожирателям? Темный Лорд сейчас занимается неудавшимися браками? — с непониманием спросила она.

Гринграсс пожала плечами, отворачиваясь от нее.

— Не знаю, вероятно, это всего лишь слухи, — сказала она наконец. — Но, тем не менее, это вполне похоже на Беллатрису Лестрейндж.

— Ты с ней знакома? — с интересом спросила София.

— Да, несколько раз мы пересекались на общим приемах, — уклончиво ответила Гринграсс.

— И как она тебе?

Гринграсс выдержала длительную паузу, прежде чем ответить:

— Она достойный представитель своей семьи.

София поняла, что добиться больше от Гринграсс не получится. Но ее вдруг озарила отличная идея и она вновь заинтересованно взглянула на Гринграсс. Как София помнила, Сириус упоминал фамилию ее соседки, когда перечислял всех известных ему Пожирателей. Он, конечно, не был до конца уверен, что они ходят с Меткой, по крайней мере, доказательств никаких не было, но он предполагал, что ее семья служит Темному Лорду.

— Слушай, Бет, — София понизили голос до шепота, — а у твоих родителей есть Черная Метка? Или у твоего брата?

Гринграсс смешно округлила глаза и уставилась на нее, приоткрыв рот.

— Ты что, София! — также шепотом ответила она. — Такое не спрашивают в приличном обществе!

— Почему? — не поняла София, сдвинув брови. — Разве среди… вас это не повод для гордости?

— Кого это нас? — ледяным тоном переспросила Гринграсс, мгновенно взяв свои эмоции под контроль.

София предпочла пропустить этот вопрос мимо ушей. Она подошла к кровати Гринграсс и села возле нее на покрывало.

— Я же не для того спрашиваю, чтобы доложить на вас или еще что-то, мне всего лишь интересно, — София замолчала на мгновение, подбирая слова, — интересно, правда ли эти люди такие жестокие и кровожадные, как говорит старик.

Гринграсс с ожесточенностью перебирала свои склянки в тумбочке, старательно избегая ее взгляда.

— Видишь ли, — София сделала еще одну попытку завлечь ее в разговор, — я знаю, что мой брат работает на Темного Лорда, и я переживаю за него. Особенно, после того, что сказал этот жуткий мужик в шрамах. Ну, ты сама слышала, «враг будет разбит» и все такое.

Бросив на нее короткий взгляд, Гринграсс сжала губы, словно пытаясь сдержать то, что так просилось наружу.

— Я же понимаю, что этот старый пиз… пенсионер врет, и не все люди, что поддерживают вашего Лорда, убийцы и психопаты. Среди них много хороших людей.

Последнюю часть София говорила совершенно искренне. Она в этот момент думала о Нарциссе Малфой, которая, София была уверена, предпочла бы остаться в стороне от происходящего. Думала о самой Гринграсс, которая и муху не обидит. Думала о своем брате и Регулусе, у которых была светлая душа, но которым, непонятно по каким причинам, пришлось ступить на темную сторону.

Гринграсс замерла на мгновение, потом повернулась и вздохнула, садясь рядом с ней на кровать.

— На чьей ты стороне, София? — спросила она, прямо глядя в ее глаза.

— Ни на чьей…

— Так не бывает, — резко прервала ее Гринграсс, слегка повысив голос. — Только не здесь и не сейчас. Ты должна выбрать сторону.

София скривилась, ей так не хотелось выбирать сторону. Одно она знала наверняка — сторону Темного Лорда она не примет никогда и ни за какие условия, ее попросту вывернет наизнанку, если она будет слушать эти хвалебные оды всем чистокровным.

Но и сторону Дамблдора ей принимать не хотелось. У нее к директору было некое, совершенно необъяснимое отчуждение и недоверие. Вероятно, все это шло из детства. Родители ее отца были ярыми сторонниками Грин-де-Вальда, и по возможности продолжали его дело даже после его поражения. Поэтому и фамилия ее директора, как его победителя, изредка звучала в их семье. И звучала совершенно в нелестных выражениях.

— Ну-у-у, — протянула София, — если выбирать методом исключения, то тогда я выбираю старика, — сказала она, наконец, чувствуя, как сама себя уважать перестала.

— Вот видишь, — с некоторым разочарованием произнесла Гринграсс, — мы с тобой по разные стороны.

— Но почему? — не выдержала София. — Неужели ты тоже поддерживаешь все то, что говорил Темный Лорд? А то, что произошло на платформе и в Хогсмиде? Тоже поддерживаешь?

— Нет, но я поддерживаю свою семью, — уверенно заявила Гринграсс, — я поддерживаю Генри и его родителей. Это гораздо важнее каких-то нелепых идеалов.

София в ответ разочарованно скривилась. Гринграсс было не переубедить, да и София не собиралась это делать. Понимая, что вряд ли от нее она хоть чего-то добьется, София спросила из чистого любопытства:

— А у Мальсибера? У него есть Метка?

— Нет, — с жесткостью в голосе ответила Гринграсс, сверкнув на нее недовольным взглядом. — И даже если бы была, я бы тебе не сказала.

— Почему это?

— Сама подумай, София, — устало сказала Гринграсс, — ты сидишь за столом с гриффиндорцами, общаешься с Поттером и Блэком, дружишь с Эванс… слизеринцам это не нравится.

— Бред какой, — изумилась София. Она уже хотела встать на защиту всех перечисленных, как вдруг подумала об одной проблеме, которой она планировала заняться. — И что такого, что я там сижу? Между прочим, в их компании есть человек, к которому слизеринцы относятся вполне лояльно.

— К кому это? — насмешливо спросила Гринграсс.

— К Снейпу, — ответила София, затаив дыхание, наблюдая за ее реакцией. София надеялась, что Гринграсс что-нибудь известно о том, что за дела у Снейпа с Мальсибером и как он связан с Темным Лордом.

Но Гринграсс, судя по тому, как она сдвинула брови и с непониманием посмотрела на Софию, ничего не знала.

— К нему относятся также, как и к другим гриффиндорцам. Терпят.

— А я слышала, что он с твоим женишком что-то проворачивает.

— С Генри? — Гринграсс округлила глаза, искренне удивившись. — Если честно, сомневаюсь, что у него может быть что-то со Снейпом.

София тихонько выругалась под нос, размышляя, как бы уговорить Гринграсс выяснить все у Мальсибера, а после передать всю информацию ей. Она бы и сама к Мальсиберу подошла, да он вряд ли даже слушать ее станет.

Не придумав никакого плана, София напрямую спросила:

— А можешь уточнить этот вопрос у Мальсибера?

Гринграсс на нее с сомнением посмотрела и, подумав, ответила:

— Я, конечно, спрошу, но если это что-то важное, вряд ли он мне об этом расскажет.

— Бетти, — София улыбнулась, — ты же девушка, и слизеринка к тому же, используй всю свою женскую и факультетскую хитрость, да выведай у него.

— Хорошо. Я это сделаю, но при одном условии — ты прекратишь называть меня этим именем.

— Договорились, — кивнула София, — как что-нибудь узнаешь, так и перестану.

Довольная результатом, София поднялась и прошла до своей кровати. Ей надо было переодеть школьную форму, да бежать на встречу с Блэком. Новый гестаповский режим сильно усложнил их жизнь. И если София с ним относительно смирилась — ей не помешает вечера в гостиной проводить и заниматься уроками, то Сириус постоянно находился в поиске обходных путей и через раз зарабатывал себе наказания, попадаясь после комендантского часа, экспериментируя то с маскирующими чарами, то с анимагической формой, то с мантией-невидимкой.

***

— Я тут! Успела, — выдохнула София, ровно в девять влетая в переполненную гостиную, где проходил очередной ежевечерний отчет.

— Еще раз опоздаешь, де Бланк, пойдешь на отработки к профессору Слизнорту, — в грубой форме отчитала ее староста девочек шестого курса и сделала какую-то пометку в своем блокноте.

София на нее с возмущением уставилась.

— Я же не опоздала!

Староста подняла на нее сверлящий взгляд и отчеканила:

— Минус пять баллов со Слизерина за препирательство со старостой.

— За препирательство? Я еще даже не начала, — усмехнулась София.

— Вот и не начинай, если не хочешь все выходные паучьи глаза перебирать для зелий, — сказала староста, явно довольная, что имеет хоть какую-то власть над другими.

— Серьезно? Пытаешься меня запугать отработкой? — насмешливо поинтересовалась София.

— Запретите ей за столом гриффиндорцев сидеть, вот будет наказание, — ядовито прошипел Розье, расплываясь в улыбке.

София повернулась к нему и с отвращением окинула его взглядом:

— Ты бы свой рот вообще не открывал, глядишь, за умного бы сошел.

— Какое наслаждение для ушей, — медленно проговорил тихий голос в тени камина, — новый семестр и новые скандалы от Софии.

София поверить не могла в услышанное и, главное, в то, кто именно это сказал. Резко развернувшись в сторону камина и встретившись взглядом с Регулусом, она выпалила:

— Надо же, кто заговорил!

В гостиной все притихли, ожидая посмотреть представление.

Не спеша поднявшись из кресла, Регулус подошел к ней, смерив ее холодным взглядом, в глубине которого затаилась злость.

— Как уже сказала мисс Сноу, — он кивнул на свою коллегу, не отводя взгляда от Софии, — тебе лучше не препираться со старостами, София. И не грубить им. Если не хочешь все свободное время проводить на отработках.

София рот от возмущения раскрыла. Такую отвратительную сторону Регулуса ей еще не доводилось видеть.

— Это ты мне так мстишь?! — не выдержала она. — За эту чертову помолвку?

Взгляд Регулуса мгновенно сменился, полыхнув ледяным пламенем.

— Можешь хоть до конца года засадить меня на отработки, я все равно ни о чем не жалею! И никогда не буду! — прокричала она.

Регулус, у которого по лицу прокатилась волна гнева, резко развернулся и направился в сторону женских спален.

— Куда это ты пошел?! — воскликнула София, идя за ним по пятам. Ее уже было не остановить. Ей столько хотелось ему высказать. Софии казалось, что обида на него поутихла, но стоило увидеть его вблизи, почувствовать рядом, ощутить его взгляд на себе, и вся злость вновь поднялась.

Она даже не успела удивиться, когда Регулус направился в ее спальню, и, как только за ней закрылась дверь, он сразу невербально наложил чары. Ее сейчас волновало только одно — злость и непонимание, которое надо было срочно ему высказать. Но она и рот раскрыть не успела.

— Разборки на публике с Сириусом будешь устраивать, — прошипел Регулус ей в лицо. — А на меня даже не вздумай голос повышать.

— А то что? На отработки меня оставишь?! Баллы вычтешь?!

Регулус сжал губы, с небывалом гневом глядя ей в глаза.

— Хочешь о помолвке поговорить?..

— О, да, хочу! — перебила она его. — Поговорить о том, как ты мне чуть всю жизнь не разрушил и глазом не моргнул!

— Я?! — Регулус искренне удивился, широко распахнув глаза. — Ты оскорбила меня, унизила! Унизила перед семьей, перед всей школой!

— Я тебя унизила?! Ты хотел заставить меня выйти за тебя! — не унималась София. — По-твоему, это равнозначно?! О твоем «унижении», — София вся скривилась, показав пальцами кавычки, — все забудут через неделю, а ты мне всю жизнь хотел испортить!

— Хотел испортить твою жизнь? — Регулус вытаращил на нее глаза, словно она сказала несусветную глупость. — Я хотел сделать ровно противоположное! И я бы это сделал!

София громко застонала, закрывая ладонями лицо.

— Ты неисправим! Ты ведь знаешь, что я никогда бы на такое не согласилась! Никогда бы не смирилась с этим! И ничего хорошего из этого не вышло бы!

Регулус смотрел на нее пылающим взглядом и ничего не отвечал. Софии только гадать оставалось, о чем он думает. Она не понимала его упрямой веры, что он сделал бы ее счастливой в заключенном против ее воли браке.

— Мы же были друзьями, Регулус, — разочарованно произнесла она, опустив плечи, — я тебе верила, все было так хорошо… а ты все испортил.

— Не переживай, — с деланным безразличием ответил он, — больше я твою жизнь портить не буду.

Она только тяжело вздохнула. София не могла сказать, что на Регулуса ей плевать. И ей не хотелось, чтобы он навсегда исчез из ее жизни. При всем его несносном упрямом характере, при его предательстве, при его принципах, София понимала, что ее необъяснимая привязанность к нему никуда не денется.

— Сейчас у меня есть дела куда важнее, — добавил он, гордо выпрямившись.

София внезапно вспомнила о Метке. Вспомнила волнение Сириуса за брата, которое передавалось и ей, вспомнила все ужасы, которые творили люди, носящие этот знак.

— Ты принял Метку? — спросила она ровным голосом, но с беспокойством в глазах.

Регулус на нее долго смотрел нечитаемым взглядом, прежде чем ответить:

— Да.

Она во все глаза смотрела на него, не желая принимать это.

— Я тебе не верю.

Усмехнувшись и помедлив секунду, Регулус медленно расстегнул манжет рубашки на левой руке, и стал закатывать рукав.

Все еще не веря своим глазам, она подошла к нему, прикоснувшись к его руке и глядя на черный череп на бледной коже. В голове мелькали жуткие и кровавые картинки, которые она видела в газетах, всплывали обрывки фраз о жестокости и беспощадности Пожирателей Смерти. И слова Сириуса о том, что пути назад нет.

— Регулус, — прошептала она и подняла на него взгляд, — мне страшно… за тебя.

Вся злость на него сразу отошла на второй план, а то и вовсе испарилась, оставив лишь волнение и страх за него. Сердце колотилось в груди, боясь неизвестно чего, словно невидимая угроза нависла над ним и вот-вот рухнет ему на голову.

Он проникновенно смотрел на нее, с той нежностью в глазах, которая появлялась у него так редко. Скользнув взглядом по ее лицу, он отвернулся. Опустив обратно рукав и вновь приняв холодный вид, он произнес:

— Не надо, София.

Повернувшись, он направился на выход, но она успела схватить его за руку, останавливая.

— Почему ты сделал это?

Он еще секунду молча стоял, потом сделал шаг, что их разделял, и резко ответил:

— Потому что я всегда об этом мечтал. Потому что это правильно. Потому что только Темный Лорд сможет восстановить порядок в этом мире.

— Они же убили столько людей! На платформе, в Хогсмиде. По-твоему, это и есть порядок? Неужели ты считаешь, что это правильно?

— Не велика потеря, — криво усмехнувшись, ответил Регулус, отведя взгляд.

— Как ты можешь так говорить? Ты же не считаешь так, Регулус!

— Нет, именно так я и считаю, — упрямо заявил он. — Жертвы неизбежны. И не так страшно, если это будут маглорожденные.

— Поверить не могу! — воскликнула София. В порыве эмоций она замахнулась и хотела ударить его по груди, но он перехватил ее руку, несильно сжав. Она выдохнула и подняла на него гневный взгляд. — А если бы по чистокровным попали? Тоже не велика потеря?

— Все наши были предупреждены, — он пожал плечами и нехотя отпустил ее руку.

— А если бы я там была? Тебе тоже было бы плевать? — София попросту не верила, что Регулус может с таким равнодушием говорить о случившемся.

Он на нее с иронией посмотрел и усмехнулся.

— Слишком откровенный и нечестный ход, София, — он прищурился и добавил: — И я знал, что тебя там не будет.

Она не стала спрашивать откуда ему это известно. Наверняка узнал от Луи. Неспроста тот спрашивал у нее, как она планирует до школы добираться, и поддержал идею трансгрессировать.

— И все равно, Регулус… как ты можешь поддерживать их? Они же напали на детей, которые себя даже защитить не могут. Это же… — она внимательно следила за его реакцией, старательно подбирая слова, — это подло и низко.

— Знаю, — сквозь зубы прошипел Регулус, — но у Темного Лорда такие методы. Ты можешь быть с ними не согласен, но надо отдать должное, эти методы самые действенные. Пока остальные протирают штаны в Министерстве, он захватит власть. Он сделает это быстро и любыми путями. Его ничто не остановит, и сопротивляться бесполезно. Это было лишь предупреждением, чтобы никто не стоял у него на пути, чтобы видели — он уничтожит и грязнокровок и чистокровных, и взрослых и детей, всех, кто будет ему мешать.

София прикрыла глаза, помотав головой. Спорить было бесполезно.

— Плевать на Темного Лорда, — сказала она, посмотрев на Регулуса, — ты, неужели ты, согласен идти любыми путями? Неужели ты готов всех несогласных уничтожать?

— Я…– начал он после длительной паузы, — не могу сказать, что полностью поддерживаю подобную тактику, но я полностью поддерживаю конечный результат. И я буду делать все, что от меня зависит.

Ей на это сказать было нечего. Ведь Регулус и раньше об этом открыто заявлял, но она всегда предпочитала пропускать это мимо ушей, думая, что он не всерьез.

— Quel crétin. Cas désespéré, — вздохнула София, покачав головой.

— Кретин? Безнадежный случай? — Регулус усмехнулся. — Не забывай, что я прекрасно знаю французский.

— Ах да, точно, — она состроила оскорбленное лицо, — еще одна ложь от тебя.

Закатив глаза, Регулус поинтересовался:

— Будешь мне это до конца жизни припоминать?

— И даже после.

— О-о, как мило, — протянул Регулус, растягивая губы в острой улыбке, — думаешь, я тоже попаду в ад?

София не сдержала веселой усмешки.

— Что, Регси, чувство юмора проснулось? — спросила она и тут же осеклась. Сокращенным именем она его давно не называла, еще с тех дней, когда они были друзьями. Заметил это и Регулус, у которого улыбка дрогнула и исчезла. — Ладно, проваливай. Тебе пора, — сказала София и указала на дверь. Как бы там ни было, она все равно не собиралась его прощать и возобновлять с ним дружбу.

Регулус кивнул и направился на выход.

— София, — он обернулся напоследок, — я надеюсь, ты никому об этом не расскажешь.

— Да мне и рассказывать-то некому.

— И даже своему парню, — с трудом скрываемой неприязнью сказал Регулус.

— Сириус уже и так знает.

Регулус словно окаменел на мгновение. Устремив на нее острый взгляд, он подошел обратно.

— Знает? Откуда?

— Белла ему сказала, — ответила София, не понимая, чем вызвана такая бурная реакция.

— Он… виделся с Беллатрисой? — Регулус впился взглядом в ее лицо, не контролируя свои эмоции.

— Да, в последний день каникул в Блэкпуле.

— И что она хотела? Где была ты в этот момент? — Регулус схватил ее за плечи, с мелькнувшим испугом в глазах посмотрев на нее, но тут уже убрал свои руки.

— Они всего лишь поговорили, да разошлись, — произнесла София, все больше приходя в замешательство, — а я была дома. То есть… в доме Альфарда.

Восхищаясь тем, как перекошенное испугом лицо Регулуса мгновенно принимает спокойное и равнодушное выражение, она спросила:

— Что происходит?

— Ничего, — Регулус слегка улыбнулся, лишь приподняв уголки губ, — просто… от Беллатрисы лучше держаться подальше.

— Да, это я уже уяснила, — недовольно проговорила София, вспоминая, что тоже самое сказал ей и Сириус.

Еще мгновение задержавшись взглядом на ее лице, Регулус развернулся и, не говоря ни слова, вышел.

***

Удалось уснуть лишь под утро. Мысли о Регулусе не давали Софии расслабиться, снова и снова возвращая ее к их разговору.

Черная Метка так и стояла перед глазами, его уверенный тон, что они победят, звучал в голове, и его испуганный взгляд, стоило упомянуть имя его кузины, не желал уходить из мыслей.

Вполне очевидно, переубедить Регулуса не удастся. И от того Софии было вдвойне за него страшно. И как бы ей не хотелось наплевательски к этому относиться, постоянно напоминая себе, что они сейчас никто друг другу, и она должна быть зла на него, ей не хотелось, чтобы он пострадал. Или заставил страдать других.

Ей безумно хотелось оказаться рядом с Сириусом, чтобы он отвлек от ее этих раздумий. София не знала, рассказывать ли Блэку о произошедшем. Она боялась, что Сириус может окончательно разрушить отношения с Регулусом или ненароком подставить его. София помнила, с каким запалом Поттер рассуждал о Пожирателях и клетках в Азкабане, которые охраняют дементоры. Такой судьбы для Регулуса ей совсем не хотелось. Разумеется, она сомневалась, что Джеймс пойдет против брата своего лучшего друга, но учитывая принципиальность Поттера, не могла знать наверняка. Как и не была уверена до конца в Сириусе. Он многое может стерпеть от брата, смириться с его взглядами и целями, но простит ли он ему нападения на людей и веру в правильность происходящего, она не знала.

— Софи, — Блэк ускорился, едва увидел ее, и торопливо сбежал с мраморной лестницы, — ты что тут так рано?

— Тебя не терпелось увидеть, — ответила она, как только он оторвался от ее губ.

— О, птичка моя, — он умилился и довольно улыбнулся, — скоро я разберусь с этой проблемой и все ночи напролет я буду полностью твой.

Он взял ее за руку и потянул за собой в Большой зал, но София притормозила его.

— Подожди, — она оглянулась на еще пустой холл и кивнула на нишу, которая находилась поблизости, — идем сюда.

Сириус, чему-то радуясь, тут же согласился. И как только они скрылись за тяжелым гобеленом, тут же прижался к ее губам, руками пробираясь под юбку. Стоило его поцелуям опуститься на шею, она сразу забыла о важной теме, которую хотела с ним обсудить.

— Нет… нет, стой, Блэк, — с придыханием произнесла София. Тело бросило в жар, стоило рукам Сириуса прикоснуться к ее коже. За доли секунды он успел распустить ее волосы, сбросить мантию и расстегнуть ее рубашку. София уже давно перестала удивляться, как у него это выходит. — Остановись… мне нужно кое-что сказать… — она словно в первый раз таяла под его поцелуями, плохо соображая.

— Говори, я тебя слушаю, — Сириус на секунду оторвался, взглянув на нее затуманенным взглядом, и вновь продолжил целовать шею, спускаясь ниже и на ходу расстегивая свои брюки.

— Это правда важно.

— Ага, — промычал Сириус в ее губы, даже не думая прекращать.

София знала только один способ остановить это. Призвав остатки разума, напомнив, что поговорить им все равно необходимо, она сказала:

— Это касается Регулуса.

Сириус замер на мгновение, все еще касаясь губами ее лица, и резко отстранился. К удивлению Софии его взгляд не выражал гнев и злобу, как это обычно бывало при разговоре о его брате, он выражал не прикрытое волнение.

— Он тебе что-то сделал?

— Нет-нет, — поспешила она его успокоить, и мельком улыбнулась, — пригрозил только, что баллы снимет.

— Интересно, кто-нибудь скажет старостам, что баллы никого не интересуют? — сказал Сириус без тени улыбки, и с серьезностью глядя ей в глаза.

София нервно усмехнулась и произнесла:

— А еще он Метку показал…

— Он что… что он сделал? Показал Метку?! — на лице Блэка одна за другой сменялись эмоции. Софии даже не по себе стало, видя смесь гнева и испуга на его лице, такое наблюдать ей еще не приходилось. — Он тебя запугивал? Угрожал?

— Да нет же, Сириус, — она обхватила его лицо руками, пытаясь успокоить, — он не собирался…

— Он что, прямо посреди гостиной рукав задрал? — перебил ее Сириус. — На виду у всех?

— Успокойся, — резко произнесла она, не выдержав его напора. Дождавшись, когда он переведет дыхание и уставится на нее нетерпеливым взглядом, она продолжила: — Мы были одни, никто не видел.

Заметив, как от этих слов у Сириуса мрачная тень по лицу прошла, она поспешно добавила:

— Я на него накричала… из-за помолвки и вообще… А он сказал, что больше доставать меня не будет, потому что у него сейчас другие дела. И потом показал эту свою тату безвкусную…

— И что было дальше? — поторопил он.

— Сказал, что не отступится, что этот их Лорд наведет порядок в стране, а он сделает все возможное, чтобы помочь, — говорила София и видела, какое жесткое и животное выражение принимает лицо Сириуса. — Но не это главное. Регулус хоть и поддерживает идеи Темного Лорда, но не поддерживает его методы. По нему видно, что ему совсем не по душе подобные нападения…

— Да какая разница? — грубо перебил Сириус. — Если он с Меткой, его мнение уже никого не волнует. Сейчас он будет делать то, что скажут. И то, что он будет исполнять приказы без восторга и радости, ничего не меняет.

София уже открыла рот, чтобы возразить, но Сириус снова ее перебил.

— Он мог не принимать Метку. Его никто не заставлял. Наши родители тоже поддерживают идеи этого психопата, но они ходят без Метки, и у Волан-де-Морта нет никакой власти над ними. Рег же полез туда… — Сириус скривился, процедив сквозь зубы отборные ругательства. — Думаешь, он не знал, что его ждет? Не знал, что убивать — это самое простое, что ему придется делать? Поверь, Белла нам все рассказывала это в красках и подробностях. Рег всегда знал, что ему придется делать. И добровольно пошел на это. И я этого никогда не пойму и никогда не приму это.

Она не знала, что сказать. Об этом София не думала. Она не знала о том, что Регулус прекрасно был осведомлен о том, чем ему предстоит заниматься и какие у Темного Лорда методы. И о том, что он мог оставаться в стороне и никто бы не опечалился.

— И… что ты будешь с этим делать? — спросила она, глядя на суровое и решительное лицо Сириуса.

Для нее, как и для Сириуса, тоже все было ясно. Она тоже никогда не поймет Регулуса, но она сможет принять это. Сможет смириться с его решением, и будет надеяться, что он одумается.

— Ты ведь не собираешься идти к нему? — с беспокойством спросила София, когда молчание затянулось.

— Нет, — с жесткостью в голосе ответил Сириус. — Как ты говорила, это его выбор. И ему с этим жить.

Сказать было больше нечего. Да и Софию вполне устраивал такой ответ. Она не хотела, чтобы Сириус шел к брату выяснить отношения, ни к чему хорошему это бы не привело.

Начав застегивать пуговицы на рубашке, она произнесла:

— Пойдем на завтрак?

— Нет уж, дорогуша, — Сириус обворожительно улыбнулся, словно и не было никакого разговора сейчас, и снова прижался к ней, запуская свои руки ей под одежду, — начатое надо доводить до конца.


	92. Неискоренимый талант досаждать

_**Регулус Блэк** _

Все дни, с момента получения Метки, Регулус постоянно ощущал дискомфорт. В голове словно пчелиный улей гудел: смешивались голоса, примешивались чьи-то мысли, чьи-то эмоции и воспоминания. Ничего из этого невозможно было разобрать четко, всё это звучало лишь на фоне, все время мешая сосредоточиться. Круглые сутки, день и ночь, в голове будто сломанное радио работало.

До этого Регулус думал, что Метка будет связывать его только с Темным Лордом, но, вероятно, она служила проводником и к остальным Пожирателям Смерти. Только вот без ведома Темного Лорда проникнуть в сознание других или связаться с ними было невозможно. Регулус и не думал, что такая магия возможна. И в очередной раз восхитился талантами своего кумира.

Решение этой проблемы оказалось довольно простым — дополнительная руна на его амулете мгновенно избавила его от этих неудобств. И уже который день он ощущал невероятную легкость.

У него вообще последние пара дней были весьма удачными.

После ужина в свою спальню Регулус не шел, а летел. Впервые за много дней в груди появилось теплое чувство, которое он называл громким словом — надежда. Она согревала ему душу, заставляла губы растягиваться в легкой улыбке и прогоняла прочь все тяжелые раздумья.

Уже целые сутки он вспоминал их разговор с Софией, каждый раз убеждаясь, что она к нему неравнодушна. Разумом он понимал, что это, вероятнее всего, обыкновенная дружеская симпатия, но его сердцу было достаточно и этого.

Он никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то так переживал, с таким волнением смотрел и открыто выражал свой страх за него. София боялась за него и не скрывала этого. И это грело ему душу.

Не меньше его радовало и то, что она относительно спокойно отнеслась к тому, что он теперь полностью принадлежит Темному Лорду. Регулус переживал, что она окончательно от него отвернется, что ни за что не согласится даже разговаривать с ним. А она не только быстро успокоилась, но и по-своему смирилась с его «безнадежным случаем». Регулуса это более чем устраивало, на лучший исход он и рассчитывать не мог.

И самое главное — она снова назвала его Регси. Он ничто так не любил, как звучание своего имени из ее уст с легким французским акцентом. У него в принципе было небольшое помешательство на ее акценте. Как правило, он был совершенно незаметен, но стоит ей поддаться эмоциям, и в речи сразу начинали проскальзывать раскатистая и гортанная «р», протяжные гласные и ударение на последний слог.

Он нисколько не иронизировал, когда говорил, что ее новые скандалы — наслаждение для ушей. В такие моменты ее акцент становился наиболее заметен, и это будоражило его во всех смыслах этого слова.

И хоть София и прогнала его напоследок из комнаты, она больше не смотрела на него, как на врага. Не кривилась, а ее глаза не горели адским пламенем, грозясь спалить дотла. И ему даже почудилось, что когда за ужином она шла к столу гриффиндорцев, она ему мельком улыбнулась.

Казалось, этот день ничто не может испортить.

— А ты что тут делаешь?! — выпалил Регулус, как только переступил порог своей спальни.

На его кровати, развалившись, устроился Сириус. Подложив себе подушек под спину и вытянув ноги, он читал его книгу. С важным и сосредоточенным видом перелистнув страницу, он продолжил читать, даже не взглянув на Регулуса.

В несколько широких шагов Регулус пересек комнату и выхватил книгу из рук брата.

— Что ты тут забыл? — снова задал он вопрос, с гневом глядя на наглую физиономию Сириуса.

— Я, вообще-то, читал, — усмехнулся Сириус и, наконец, поднял на него взгляд. Не спеша встав с кровати, он показал на книгу: — Никогда не понимал, что ты нашел в нумерологии. Наука для девственников.

— Ну уж точно не для тех, у кого мозг размяк от вечных пьянок и гулянок, — с отвращением заметил Регулус.

Он убрал книгу в тумбочку, попутно отмечая, что Сириус хоть и был с привычной усмешкой на губах, взгляд его был жестким и ледяным.

— Завидовать нехорошо…

— Что тебе нужно? — в очередной раз спросил Регулус, перебив его. У него и самого не было никакого желания говорить с Сириусом, а если их другие слизеринцы заметят, это может вызвать лишние подозрения.

— Пришел поздравить тебя, — его губы на мгновение скривились, — хоть где-то твои мечты сбываются, да, Рег? Брак у тебя, конечно, обломился. Зато Метку получил, да в таком возрасте. Наверное, чувствуешь себя особенным?

— Уходи, — прошипел Регулус, с ненавистью глядя на Сириуса.

За то непродолжительное время, что прошло с момента сорванной помолвки, его гнев на брата немного стих. Но его язвительный тон и ярость в глазах, насмешка над его неудачей и презрение к его мечтам, с новой силой поднимали всю ненависть в душе.

— Уйду, — кивнул Сириус, — только хочу, чтобы ты уяснил одну вещь.

Регулус скучающе приподнял одну бровь. Приблизившись к нему, Сириус медленно и раздельно проговорил:

— Не вздумай приближаться к Бланк. Говорить с ней. И даже думать о ней.

С трудом скрывая удивление, Регулус долго смотрел на брата, потом запрокинул голову и громко и от души рассмеялся.

— Ты понял меня? — прорычал Сириус, схватив его за ворот мантии.

— Ну надо же, Сириус, — Регулус опустил на него взгляд, не скрывая наслаждения в голосе и восторга в глазах, — ты так откровенно боишься потерять ее, что опускаешься до угроз. И где твоя вера в собственную неотразимость?

От взгляда Сириуса разве что воздух не трещал, наэлектризовавшись. От него несло злобой, ненавистью и, к удивлению Регулуса, неуверенностью. Сириус никогда не умел скрывать свои эмоции. Только не от Регулуса.

— Переживаешь, что она уйдет от тебя? — смакуя каждое слово, спросил Регулус. — Что же ты с ней не поговоришь? На привязь рядом с собой не посадишь? Ах да, — он вздохнул с притворным сожалением, — она же такое терпеть не станет и пошлет тебя куда подальше. Поэтому ты решил, что запугать меня будет отличным вариантом. Только вот нам уже не по десять лет, — добавил он с жесткостью в голосе и сбросил его руки со своей мантии.

Сириус тяжело дышал, с гневом глядя на него, а Регулус понял, что попал в самую точку.

— Не хочешь, чтобы мы с ней общались? Запрети это ей, — усмехнулся Регулус. — А я буду делать то, что считаю нужным.

— Думаешь, я не знаю, чего ты добиваешься? — прошипел Сириус, со всей злобой глядя ему в глаза.

— И чего же? — вскинув брови, спросил он.

— Ты хочешь отомстить мне. И хочешь отомстить ей. Я же знаю тебя, Рег, — цедил он сквозь зубы, — придумаешь какой-нибудь извращенный план, чтобы все страдали…

— Специалист по извращенным планам у нас ты, а не я, — перебил его Регулус. — И уж Софии мстить я точно не собираюсь.

— О, да неужели? — наиграно удивился Сириус. — Почему же тогда Белла мне рассказала совсем другое?

Регулус напрягся. Встреча Сириуса с Беллатрисой очень обеспокоила его. Он не понимал, для чего кузина с ним встречалась, и приходил в полное замешательство, что она даже не напала на него, как грозилась. Его одно успокаивало, что Софии там не было. Он, конечно, договорился с Беллатрисой, что та ее не тронет, но он прекрасно знал свою кузину. У нее элементарно может ум за разум зайти и она забудет обо всех уговорах и обо всех угрозах.

— Думал, я не узнаю, что ты попросил нашу чокнутую сестру отомстить Бланк?

— Что за чушь?! — не сдержался Регулус, возмущенно уставившись на Сириуса.

— Да, я тоже удивился! Но Белла с таким наслаждением говорила, как будет пытать ее, что мне аж не по себе стало!

— Я ей этого никогда не позволю! — выпалил Регулус, приблизившись к брату. — Мы с ней договорились, она ее не тронет.

— Ты правда думаешь, что Белла будет слушаться малыша-Регулуса? — насмешливо поинтересовался Сириус.

Регулус с трудом удержался, чтобы не пустить проклятие в него. Это ненавистное прозвище в исполнении брата звучало еще хуже.

— Поверь, она будет.

— И на что вы с ней договорились? — усмехнулся Сириус. — Разрешишь ей зарезать парочку домовых эльфов? Только Кикимера не отдавай, этот упырь заслуживает что-нибудь похуже, чем смерть от любимицы нашей мамаши.

Регулус смерил его ледяным взглядом и произнес:

— На тебя. Мы договорились на тебя.

Брови Сириуса взлетели вверх, на губах появилась ненормальная улыбка, а в глазах дикий блеск. Уловив чудовищное сходство с Беллатрисой, Регулус отвернулся на мгновение.

— Серьезно? Ты отдал меня на растерзание сумасшедшей Белле? — Сириус говорил с необъяснимым восторгом в голосе. — И тебе меня не жаль?

— Не прибедняйся, — скривился Регулус, — ты с ней справишься.

— Конечно, справлюсь, — плотоядно прошептал Сириус, — я ее и пожалеть заставлю, что она вообще со мной связалась.

— Не сомневаюсь, об этом жалеют все женщины без исключений.

Сириус рассмеялся, словно психопат.

— Кроме одной, — сказал он, облизав губы.

Регулус всей душой ненавидел, когда брат в подобном тоне говорил о Софии. Все его слова, выражение лица были пропитаны вульгарностью и неуважением. Бросив на него острый неприязненный взгляд, Регулус произнес:

— Еще всё впереди. Успеешь разочаровать и ее тоже.

— Может быть, может быть, — он равнодушно пожал плечами и добавил: — А ты вот уже успел разочаровать ее. Не расскажешь, каково это?

В голове тысяча мыслей закрутилась, пытаясь понять, когда это он успел разочаровать Софию.

— Думаешь, она обрадовалась, когда узнала, что ты сейчас с Меткой ходишь? — Сириус, кажется, только обрадовался, увидев его секундное замешательство.

— Обрадовалась или нет, но она смирилась с этим.

— Да, потому что понимает, что ты идиот, — не удержался Сириус, зло выдохнув. Маска превосходства слетела с лица в один миг. Вот уж кто точно никогда не смирится с его решением.

— Для нее в этом есть своя польза, — сказал вдруг Регулус.

— Какая же?

— В случае чего, я смогу ее защитить, — произнес Регулус, приподняв подбородок и свысока посмотрев на брата. — А вот ты этого сделать не сможешь.

— От кого защитить? От своих друзей — кровожадных убийц? — гневно прошипел Сириус.

— И от них тоже, — кивнул Регулус. Он выдержал паузу и добавил: — Признай, Сириус, с тобой — предателем крови и благородным маглозащитником, она будет в круглосуточной опасности. Но не переживай, благодаря тому, что среди кровожадных убийц у нее есть друг, ей ничего не грозит.

Регулус думал об этом уже множество раз. Предатели крови, кем являлись и Сириус, и София, попадут под раздачу одни из первых. Многие Пожиратели Смерти, наподобие той же Беллатрисы, сочтут за честь избавить мир от таких людей. Сириус никогда не думал о будущем, и он попросту не понимал, что подписал Софии смертный приговор, когда сорвал помолвку. Но Регулус утешал себя тем, что он сможет держать все под контролем.

— Вот так удача, — с издевкой произнес Сириус. Его взгляд, который еще секунду назад недобро сверкал, стал вдруг нечитаемым. Очевидно, до него только сейчас дошло, в какое болото он их с Софией затянул.

— Согласен. Не каждому так повезло.

Сириус раскрыл рот, чтобы наверняка сказать что-то нелестное о нем, но так и замер. Еще несколько мгновений он прожигал его взглядом, потом усмехнулся и направился на выход. Раскрыв дверь, он задержался в проходе.

— Она… — Сириус повернулся к нему, — Софи сказала, что любит меня.

Регулус смотрел в его глаза и не верил ему. Хотелось думать, что брат врет. Или думать, что она так сказала на эмоциях или еще по каким-то причинам, а может, Сириус ее и вовсе напоил. Он бы мог. Только Регулус знал, что София не стала бы подобное говорить, если бы не чувствовала это всем сердцем.

Он не знал от чего ему больнее. От новости, что София призналась в любви его брату. Или выражение лица брата, когда он сообщил ему это новость.

На лице Сириуса в этот момент не было привычного превосходства, в голосе не звучала язвительность, не было насмешки в глазах. Регулус не мог понять, что тот чувствовал.

Сириус стоял и смотрел на него, словно ожидая какой-то поддержки, будто безмолвно умоляя о чем-то. А Регулус и не мог разобрать о чем именно.

— Поздравляю, — произнес наконец Регулус и отвернулся от Сириуса. Лишь спустя несколько секунд, он услышал как хлопнула дверь.

Остаток вечера он провел в гостиной, выполняя домашнюю работу, над которой никак не мог сосредоточиться. Разговор с Сириусом не давал ему покоя.

Если вначале он решил, что Сириус элементарно ревнует Софию к нему, то сейчас, анализируя его слова, его реакцию и эмоции, он приходил к выводу, что Сириус переживал, будто он — Регулус, способен навредить ей. Эта мысль казалась ему по-настоящему абсурдной. Хотя и понимал, что в дурную голову брата и не такое могло прийти.

Куда больше его волновали слова Сириуса о признании Софии, и то, с какими эмоциями это было сказано. Он не понимал как расшифровать это, но отчетливо уловил, что Сириус вложил в эти слова какой-то смысл, возможно, сам того не подозревая.

Решив, что он придает слишком большое значение словам Сириуса, который в жизни не был способен на глубокие чувства, он захлопнул учебник и отправился в комнату. В конце концов, ему должно быть совершенно безразлично, что там творится в душе у брата.

Регулус ложился спать, как и всегда, последний в их спальне. Он забрался под одеяло и погасил светильник, погрузив комнату в полную темноту.

Буря из злости и ненависти, что в эту секунду поднялась в душе, была способна затопить все подземелья.

— Ненавижу! — прокричал он, вновь вскакивая с кровати.

На стене возле его кровати, где у него находилось множество вырезок о Темном Лорде, люминесцентной краской были выведены грязные ругательства. И все это прямо поверх статей о его Повелителе.

— Ненавижу! — Регулуса захлестнула волна отчаяния и гнева. Он вновь зажег лампу, ругательства сразу исчезли. Он ее погасил — появились. — Идиот!

В этот момент ему казалось, что ненависть к Сириусу способна убить брата без всяких заклинаний.

— Регулус, что там у тебя случилось? — послышался голос Кэрроу с дальней постели.

— Ничего, — прошипел Регулус, доставая палочку.

Одно заклинание. Второе. Третье. Ничего не помогало. Грязные магловские ругательства, комбинации которых Регулус и представить до этого не мог, не желали уходить.

От бессилия он схватился за волосы, громко застонав.

— Блэк, у тебя все нормально? — вновь произнес Кэрроу, и Регулус услышал, как тот встал с кровати и направился в его сторону, шлепая по полу босыми ногами.

Выхода не оставалось. Показывать одногруппникам как его брат осквернил имя Темного Лорда было нельзя.

— Инсендио! — прошептал он, направив палочку на стенд.

По вырезкам мгновенно пробежал огонек, оставив от них лишь пепел. Чтобы спрятать обуглившуюся доску, он направил палочку под потолок и распустил слизеринское знамя, одновременно с этим повернувшись к Кэрроу, который как раз подошел.

— Это еще что значит?! — возмутился Кэрроу, показывая пальцем ему за спину.

Регулус обернулся. Во второй раз за последние пару минут его накрыло волной неконтролируемого гнева.

Направив палочку на знамя, на котором был изображен лев и свисающая из его пасти змея, Регулус крикнул:

— Инсендио!

Знамя охватило пламя, в одну секунду оно спалило его дотла и погасло, вновь образуя в комнате тьму. В звенящей тишине только тихо поскрипывала металлическая гардина, на которой раньше находилось знамя.

— На что уставились? — грубо спросил Регулус у одногруппников, которые уже все столпились у его кровати.

— Кто это сделал? — спросил Кэрроу.

— Не ваше дело.

— Если кто-то пробрался в нашу спальню, это очень даже наше дело, — произнес Барти.

Регулус бросил на него бешеный взгляд. Это первый раз, когда Барти обращается к нему напрямую, после того, как Регулус узнал о его домогательствах до Софии. В тот день Регулус всерьез подумывал проклясть его, и даже успел продумать отличный план, как сделать это наиболее медленным и мучительным способом. Но в память о старой дружбе решил пощадить его, и просто прекратил с ним всякое общение. Такое наказание для Крауча было даже хуже. Но, надо признать, Регулус все равно не удержался и подлил Барти зелье, от которого его потом кошмары мучили на протяжении месяца.

— В нашу спальню никто не пробирался, — спокойно ответил Регулус, взяв, наконец, себя в руки, — по крайней мере, без моего ведома этого не происходило.

Остальные с сомнением переглянулись, но отвечать ничего не стали. Еще мгновение помедлив, они разошлись по своим кроватям.

Регулус выдохнул и снова лег в свою постель. Сна не было ни в одном глазу. Голову сейчас занимали мысли исключительно о том, как бы отомстить брату. Сириус покусился на святое, и он за это ответит.

Брат обладал неискоренимым талантом досаждать, но Регулуса, все-таки, лучше не злить.

***

Вечером предстояла первая в этом семестре встреча.

Раз в месяц слизеринцы со старших курсов и из высших кругов собирались вместе, чтобы приятно провести время.

По большей части, подобные мероприятия походили на собрания, которые проводил профессор Слизнорт, только на их встречи был еще более жесткий отбор.

Собирались на них всегда только чистокровные, как правило, входящие в список священных двадцати восьми, и только студенты шестого и седьмого курсов. Изредка к ним присоединялись и бывшие студенты, уже окончившие Хогвартс. С каждым годом людей на встречах становилось все меньше и меньше, что говорило о том, что чистокровные волшебники постепенно вымирают.

Регулус всегда относился к этим встречам, как к необходимости. Но и не отрицал, что на них часто бывало довольно интересно.

Подбирая наряд, Регулус вспомнил, как в начале учебного года надеялся увидеть на этой встрече Софию. Он знал, что Гринграсс ее обязательно позовет, он сам ее попросил сделать это. Но она не пришла. Уже позднее он узнал, что у нее необъяснимое отвращение к чистокровным и тяга всем перечить. Однако Регулусу все равно казалось, что София вписалась бы в их компанию. При желании она легко могла себя вести как подобает истинной леди из благородного общества. По крайней мере, все необходимые качества у нее для этого были. И ему всегда было несколько грустно, что София к ним не присоединяется.

Одевшись и причесав волосы, Регулус вышел из спальни. В гостиной его уже ждали близнецы Кэрроу и Крауч. О вчерашнем ночном происшествии никто из них, к счастью, не упоминал. Все сделали вид, что ничего не происходило. Кивнув остальным, приглашая их за собой, Регулус первый направился на выход из гостиной.

Проблему, как обойти запрет на появление в коридорах после наступления комендантского часа, решил Барти. Поскольку Регулус, как староста, мог без всяких проблем передвигаться по школе, он даже не стал время на это тратить. И, к его удивлению, Крауч справился довольно быстро. Решение оказалось таким простым и очевидным, что Регулус даже пожалел, что это не он обнаружил такой способ.

Сама встреча проходила в помещении, размещенном на этаж ниже их факультетской гостиной. Оно представляло из себя круглый зал, обшитый темными деревянными панелями. На полу и потолке зеленый и серый мрамор. Потолок подпирают массивные колонны в виде змей, в глазах которых ярко горят факелы.

Внутреннее убранство наверняка изначально было другим, но сейчас оно представляло из себя довольно уютную гостиную. Мягкие диван и кресла, стоящие на изящных металлических ножках, массивный овальный стол, стеллажи с книгами и небольшой бар, все было выполнено в благородных оттенках зеленого и черного цветов, и украшено россыпью драгоценных камней и самоцветов.

По преданиям слизеринцев, эту залу нашли в сороковых годах. И Регулус ничуть не удивился, встретив описание этого события в дядиных дневниках, когда тот был на шестом курсе.

Паролем являлся труднопроизносимый набор шипящих звуков. Не трудно догадаться, что это был парселтанг — змеиный язык.

Лучше всего этот язык имитировал Барти. Ему всегда с первой попытки удавалось произнести пароль. Его отец знал более двухсот языков, и ходили слухи, что сумел выучить и парселтанг. Очевидно, Барти младший взял техники отца, чтобы быстро научиться этому языку.

Когда Крауч прошептал пароль и стена в следующий же миг отъехала в сторону, Регулус даже на мгновение пожалел, что они с Барти больше не общаются. Что-что, а таланты в людях он всегда умел ценить, и Барти, кто бы что не говорил, был весьма сильным и способным волшебником. Но стоило вспомнить причину их размолвки, все сомнения тут же испарились.

— Опаздываете, — улыбнулся Розье и поприветствовал их, приподняв бокал с огневиски.

На встрече их было немного, всего девять человек. С курса Регулуса четверо. И пятеро с седьмого — Розье, Эйвери, Нотт и Мальсибер с Гринграсс.

_Нет, все-таки, София бы тут не вписалась…_

Все проходило как и всегда. Обсуждение последних политических новостей, неприкрытая радость в продвижениях Темного Лорда и надежды некоторых получить Метку после школы.

Среди присутствующих Метка была только у Регулуса и Генри Мальсибера. Никто, кроме них, об этом не знал. Но, как подозревал Регулус, Элизабет наверняка была в курсе.

После получения Метки Регулус по другому взглянул на эту компанию. Он был совершенно согласен с Темным Лордом — эти люди и вправду, по большей части, самонадеянны, неосторожны и глупы.

Краучу, при всех его талантах, катастрофически не хватало сдержанности и дальновидности. Именно он чаще всего подставлял их факультет, оставляя послания и угрозы для маглорожденных на стенах школы.

Розье был довольно силен, особенно физически — не зря его назначили капитаном сборной, но он был полный бездарь в академических науках. Эйвери и Нотт являлись весьма посредственными волшебниками, особенно в сравнении с тем же Краучем или самим Регулусом, но они были полностью преданы идее чистоты крови.

А близнецы Кэрроу и вовсе вызывали у Регулуса презрение и отвращение. Это люди, полностью лишенные всяких талантов, стремлений и амбиций, им нравилась лишь жестокость, и основной их деятельностью было запугивание младшекурсников с других факультетов. Регулус не переставал удивляться, как их вообще занесло на Слизерин.

Из всех них, пожалуй, только Мальсибер вызывал уважение. Генри обладал жесткостью характера, непоколебимыми принципами, магической силой и острым умом, всем тем, что так ценил Темный Лорд. И его так прекрасно дополняла Гринграсс. Она Регулусу всегда чем-то напоминала Нарциссу. Своими ясными голубыми глазами, мягкостью и нежной привлекательностью, она никого не могла оставить равнодушным.

— Кстати, — из раздумий его вырвал Генри, обратившись сразу ко всем, — дошли новости: на днях Дамблдор сделает одно объявление, касательно неких продвинутых курсов по Защите. Надо, чтобы кто-то из нас там тоже присутствовал.

— Для чего? — спросила Кэрроу.

— Чтобы не привлекать внимание, Алекто, — ответил Генри, снисходительно ей улыбнувшись. — Нас и так подозревают во всех смертных грехах, поэтому мы тоже там будем. Но главное для того, чтобы знать, чему их там обучают.

В комнате повисло молчание, все были согласны с Мальсибером, но никто не хотел тратить свое время на дополнительные курсы.

— Я думаю, это отличное задание для тебя, Барти, — сказал Генри, а Барти тут же голову на него вскинул, недовольно сверкнув глазами.

— Почему снова я? Почему, как какое-то грязное задание, всегда я? Там наверняка будет стадо тупых грязнокровок и мы будем разучивать какое-нибудь «Остолбеней» для первокурсников!

— Успокойся, Барти. Пойдешь на них ты, потому что к тебе нет никаких подозрений. Твой отец совсем скоро станет Главой Отдела магического правопорядка. Вполне логично, если ты будешь присутствовать на курсах, которые организует его отдел, — сказал Генри, не скрывая ледяную неприязнь в голосе. Барти Крауч старший был настоящей проблемой, значительно усложняя жизнь Темному Лорду и его людям. Крауча старшего не раз пытались завербовать, но каждый раз неудачно. Пожиратели Смерти с ужасом ждали день, когда того назначат Главой, и надеялись, что этого никогда не случится.

— Курсы организует Министерство? — спросил Регулус, нахмурившись.

— Именно они, — кивнул Генри.

— Ладно, — буркнул Барти и схватился за стакан с огневиски.

— Порадуешь своего отца, — Розье глумливо посмеялся, — может он тебя и на пасхальные каникулы позовет домой.

Барти поднял на него тяжелый взгляд. Все прекрасно знали о непростых отношениях Барти с его отцом. И к нему могли бы отнестись с сочувствуем, только вот Крауч старший, в большинстве своем, вызывал крайне негативные эмоции.

Генри, не дав разгореться конфликту, привлек внимание Барти и кивнул на Кэрроу.

— Возьмешь с собой Алекто и… пожалуй, еще Дриффит.

— А Дриффит-то зачем? — воскликнул Барти, скривившись.

— Она будет отлично отвлекать все внимание от вас на себя. Мелани это любит. Но, разумеется, в подробности посвящать ее не надо.

Барти что-то недовольно проворчал, соглашаясь.

Остаток вечера Элизабет делилась своими планами на предстоящую с их Генри свадьбу, которая должна состояться в августе. Все присутствующие были приглашены и с нетерпением ожидали этого мероприятия. Свадьба двух представителей чистокровных родов — грандиозное событие. Один только Регулус не выражал восторга, он и сам должен был жениться в июле, сразу после своего совершеннолетия. Поэтому обрадовался, когда часы пробили полночь и все засобирались в факультетскую гостиную.

— Генри, я задержу тебя на минутку? — Регулус преградил им с Гринграсс путь.

Мальсибер повернулся к Гринграсс и вопросительно приподнял брови.

— Я дойду с Эваном, — улыбнулась она и кивком головы указала на Розье.

Когда за ними закрылся проход, Регулус вновь повернулся к Генри.

— Хотел узнать по поводу зелья, которое готовит Снейп, — Регулус говорил спокойным и уверенным тоном, надеясь, что Мальсибер не заподозрит никакого подвоха, но тот нахмурился, едва услышал фамилию гриффиндорца. — Ты не мог бы мне рассказать подробности?

— Откуда ты об этом знаешь? — с подозрением спросил он.

— Беллатриса рассказала, — Регулус изобразил удивленный вид. — А это какой-то секрет?

Более чем очевидно, что это большой и страшный секрет. Беллатриса на самом деле ему ничего не рассказывала, но он надеялся узнать хоть какие-то подробности у Мальсибера.

— Вообще-то, мадам Лестрейндж не должна об этом знать, — хмыкнул он, — и уж точно не должна была об этом рассказывать тебе.

— О-о, — протянул Регулус, — ну, должно быть, она решила, что будет не страшно, если я узнаю.

Мальсибер все еще с подозрением смотрел на него, впившись в его лицо холодными глазами.

— Сказала, что мать Снейпа сейчас под действием печати, и что он зелье готовит, — продолжил Регулус. — А ты же знаешь, я люблю зелья… вот и решил поинтересоваться, что там такого особенного.

Вообще-то, зелья Регулус терпеть не мог. Отличная оценка по Зельям у него была исключительно благодаря его маниакальной наклонности делать все безупречно. Но никто не знал, с какой ненавистью он всегда стоит над кипящим котлом, режет ингредиенты и разбирается в сложных формулах.

— К сожалению, — сказал наконец Мальсибер, — информация засекречена. Это мое личное задание, о котором знаю только я.

— А разве Кристиан и Люциус не занимались вербовкой Снейпа? Как я понял, они тоже об этом в курсе.

— Ты подозрительно много знаешь, — усмехнулся Мальсибер.

— Ну, так я же теперь среди вас, — Регулус скромно улыбнулся, изогнув одну бровь.

— Это так, — он кивнул и тут же добавил: — Только вот… твои родственные связи многих напрягают.

Очевидно, Регулуса до конца дней будут попрекать родством с предателем крови. Даже находясь вдалеке от него, Сириус все равно умудрялся осложнять его жизнь.

— Ты думаешь, я расскажу об этом Сириусу? — оскорбленно произнес Регулус. — Он ушел из семьи, ты об этом знаешь.

На самом деле, идея рассказать об этом Сириусу была. Новость, что среди друзей есть предатель, сильно заденет Сириуса и наведет раздор в их компании. Регулус не планировал делать это сразу, но ему хотелось быть в курсе происходящего и иметь на всякий случай такой рычаг. Он уже знал большую тайну Люпина, и хотелось знать тайну Снейпа.

— Знаю, — Мальсибер искусственно улыбнулся. — Только вот… мне тут рассказали, что в вашу спальню кто-то пробрался вчера. Не знаешь, кто бы это мог быть?

У Регулуса все силы ушли, чтобы подавить очередную поднявшуюся волну гнева.

— Никто не пробирался. Сириус просто заходил ко мне.

— Вот как? И для чего же?

Регулус еще мгновение боролся с собой. Ему не хотелось унижаться, но подобная ложь сразу отвела бы от него все подозрения:

— Приходил позлорадствовать по поводу сорванной помолвки. Думаю, ты об этом уже тоже слышал.

— Ах да, — совершенно искренне усмехнулся Генри, — мисс де Бланк скучать вам не дает, правда?

Регулус ничего не ответил, лишь мрачно посмотрев на него. Мальсибер хотел еще что-то сказать, но, закусив губу, лишь покачал головой. Все-таки, открыто насмехаться над ним никто не решался, и даже такой, как Мальсибер.

— Вернемся к зелью, — произнес Регулус, — я хотел бы взглянуть на состав и…

— Нет, — перебил его Мальсибер. — Это касается только меня и Снейпа. Извини, — добавил он без всякого сожаления в голосе.

Регулус разозлился. Конечно, он в любом случае доберется до правды, но он так надеялся сделать это через Мальсибера, и не тратить время.

— Что ж, ладно, — Регулус равнодушно пожал плечами и направился на выход.

— Регулус, — окликнул его Мальсибер, — раз уж мы одни, сразу сообщу тебе радостную новость.

Заинтересовавшись, Регулус обернулся, вопросительно приподняв брови.

— Совсем скоро тебе ждет первое задание, — Мальсибер растянул губы в широкой улыбке. Вкупе с его ледяными глазами картина смотрелась жутковато.

— Какое? Когда? — взволнованно спросил Регулус. У него мгновенно участился пульс. Он уже давно ждет, когда ему что-нибудь поручат.

Постучав двумя пальцами по своему левому предплечью, Мальсибер произнес:

— Все подробности будут несколько позднее. Жди.

Все еще с улыбкой на губах, Мальсибер его обогнул и вышел.

Регулус еще долго стоял на месте. Сердце и не думало замедлять бешеный темп, задыхаясь от предвкушения. Он все гадал, что же ему поручат. Может быть, его попросят заняться артефакторикой или нумерологией, в этом он был очень хорош, вероятно, даже лучший в школе. Или ему придется продолжить дело его дяди и заниматься рунами, это было бы не менее интересно. А может быть, ему тоже придется заниматься зельями, Регулус бы легко поборол свою неприязнь к этому предмету, если бы пришлось приготовить что-то интересное. Или, возможно, его попросят завербовать кого-то из студентов, Регулус умел нравиться людям и убеждать их, хотя и не считал это своей сильной стороной.

Но главное, он надеялся, что ему не придется никого убивать или пытать. Как бы он себя не убеждал, что при необходимости сможет это сделать, он всей душой боялся этого момента.


	93. Средиземье

_**Сириус Блэк** _

— Попрошу внимания, — произнес Дамблдор, поднимаясь со своего места. Когда взгляды всех студентов были обращены на директора, он продолжил: — Как вы знаете, нападения Пожирателей Смерти не прекращаются, и в стране введено военное положение. Лорд Волан-де-Морт объявил войну и желает захватить власть. Под его удар может попасть кто угодно, как мы видим, темный волшебник не посмотрит ни на происхождение, ни на возраст человека, если он вдруг окажется на его пути.

Дамблдор выдержал паузу, оглядев Большой зал.

— В такое опасное для нас время, важно, чтобы каждый мог защитить себя и своих близких. Не растерялся в нужный момент и смог дать отпор, если вдруг это потребуется. В связи с этим, я провел переговоры с сотрудниками Отдела магического правопорядка и Мракоборческим центром в частности. И наш уважаемый мистер Грюм предложил один раз в неделю направлять в школу своих лучших бойцов, которые бы смогли обучать вас более сложным заклинаниям и чарам в сфере Защиты от Темных Искусств.

— Класс, — восторженно прошептал Джеймс.

Сириус повернулся к нему и согласно кивнул.

— Данные занятия смогут посещать все желающие с шестого и седьмого курсов, — добавил Дамблдор, а по залу прошелся недовольный гул — младшим курсам тоже хотелось поучаствовать. — Занятия будут проходить каждую среду в дуэльном зале сразу после ужина. На этом все, — закончил директор и сел обратно на свое место.

В зале тут же поднялся шум.

— Потрясающе! — воскликнул Джеймс, глядя на них горящими глазами. — Наконец-то будем изучать что-то серьезное!

— Согласен, — поддержал Ремус.

— Удивительно мудрое решение со стороны Дамблдора, — добавил Северус, с отчетливыми нотками язвительности в голосе. — Наверное, хочет, чтобы сразу после школы мы пошли сражаться с Пожирателями. Вот и готовит нас заранее.

— Но ведь это хорошо! — возразил Джеймс.

Пока между Джеймсом и Северусом завязался спор, Сириус повернулся к Бланк, которая подозрительно тихо сидела.

— Ты пойдешь? — спросил он у нее.

Она на него насмешливо посмотрела и ответила:

— О, да, кому-кому, а мне эти курсы очень нужны.

— Рад, что ты это понимаешь, — улыбнулся Сириус.

— Я не…

Окончание фразы Софии заглушил удар колоколов.

— Давайте быстрее, на Защиту пора, — поторопил их Ремус, поднимаясь со своего места.

— Доброе утро, — в класс вошел Мортем, как и всегда, опоздав ровно на две минуты. — Итак, вам было задано эссе на тему «Инферналы и способы защиты от них», верно?

По классу прошелся утвердительный гул.

— Отлично, — кивнул Мортем, — тогда почему работы все еще не на моем столе?

— Кажется, кто-то не в духе, — шепнул Джеймс себе под нос.

Мортем взмахнул палочкой, и все домашние работы тут же устремились к преподавательскому столу. Профессор был мрачен как никогда, между бровей пролегла глубокая складка, взгляд исподлобья направлен на студентов.

— Может, обиделся, что Дамблдор мракоборцев позвал преподавать курсы? — предположил Сириус.

— Да, точно, наверное, — тут же согласился Джеймс.

— Мистер Блэк, вы, должно быть, шутите? — резкий и ледяной голос Мортема поразил его, словно молния.

Сириус с непониманием уставился на профессора. Он никак не мог слышать их разговор с Джеймсом, да и Сириус не сказал ничего плохого, чтобы так реагировать.

— Встать! — грозно произнес профессор.

С шумом отодвинув стул, Сириус поднялся.

— Как вы это объясните? — раздельно проговорил Мортем и приподнял вверх его пергамент с домашней работой.

У Сириуса сердце вниз рухнуло, не веря своим глазам. МакДональд громко охнула и зажала рот рукой, Стоун развернулась и с возмущением посмотрела на Сириуса. Нотт с Эйвери гадко ухмыльнулись. Джеймс приподнялся со стула, огромными глазами таращась на пергамент, на котором отчетливо виднелась Черная Метка.

— Это не мое! — оскорблено воскликнул Сириус.

_Рег… гаденыш. Падла._

— Не ваше? — брови Мортема взлетели вверх. — Вот как? Тут стоит ваша подпись.

— Работа моя, но… я никогда бы не стал!.. — Сириус запнулся на мгновение, кривя в отвращении губы.

— Не стали? — Мортем продолжал разыгрывать удивление. — Ваши сестры и родители постарались на славу, чтобы я мог думать, что вы бы стали.

Сириус закипел от гнева. Лестрейнджи и Блэки на днях во всеуслышание поддержали идею чистоты крови, и преподнесли это в таком виде, что можно легко было бы трактовать, как если бы они поддержали самого Волан-де-Морта и убийства маглорожденых. После этого на Сириуса стали косо смотреть даже те, с кем он раньше поддерживал довольно хорошие отношения. Он всегда ненавидел свою фамилию, но сейчас в особенности.

— Я к этим людям никакого отношения не имею! — зло заявил Сириус.

Мортем, прищурившись, посмотрел на него.

— Вы в курсе, мистер Блэк, какой срок дают в Азкабане за Черную Метку?

Сириус не сдержал усмешки:

— Отправите меня к дементорам за чью-то неудачную шутку?

— Шутку? — Мортем подошел к их парте. — Вы знаете, кто это сделал?

Сириус молчал, лишь хмуро глядя на преподавателя.

— За подобные шутки можно легко вылететь из школы, мистер Блэк, — продолжал давить Мортем. Он прожигал его взглядом, будто пытаясь пробиться в его мысли. — Кого вы покрываете?

— Да откуда мне знать?! — не выдержал Сириус. — Это может быть кто угодно!

Он бросил яростный взгляд в сторону слизеринцев, большинство из которых сидели с нескрываемым наслаждением на лице. Хотелось указать на кого-нибудь из них, но виновника там не было, и крохи совести не позволяли так подло поступать даже со змеями. Но главное, если вдруг у кого-то из них найдут Метку на руке, под проверку могут попасть и другие. И вот этого допустить Сириус уже не мог.

— Минус двадцать баллов с Гриффиндора, — прошипел Мортем, — держите себя в руках, мистер Блэк.

— Дураку понятно, что это не Сириус! — не вытерпел и Джеймс. — Наверняка кто-то из слизней! Только посмотрите на их довольные рожи!

— Вам слово не давали, мистер Поттер, — Мортем обратил на того суровый взгляд, — и минус еще двадцать баллов с Гриффиндора за необоснованные обвинения.

Джеймс с шумом выдохнул, явно не согласный с таким вердиктом.

— А сейчас оба покиньте класс, — процедил Мортем. — Двойное домашнее задание вам передадут.

Сириус с Джеймсом переглянулись, без лишних слов побросали вещи в сумку и направились на выход.

— И еще, мистер Блэк, — окликнул его Мортем, — думаю, недельная отработка поможет вам осознать некоторые вещи. И, может быть, натолкнет на мысли, кто бы мог так над вами подшутить.

— Эти гады совсем страх потеряли! Паршивцы, — возмущался Джеймс, когда они шли на голгофу. — Ты видел рожу Нотта? Она разве что не трещала от радости! Уверен, это он сделал!

— Это не он, — недовольно проворчал Сириус, забрасывая сумку на подоконник и запрыгивая следом. Он достал сигареты и с удовольствием закурил.

— А кто? — нахмурился Джеймс.

После секундного колебания, Сириус ответил:

— Рег.

— Регулус? — Джеймс вытаращил на него глаза. — Как?.. Почему?..

— Я к нему заходил на днях, — нехотя ответил Сириус, — разукрасил немного его алтарь, посвященный Волан-де-Морту. Он, видимо, обиделся.

— Мерлин…— раздосадовано прошептал Джеймс. Он долго бросал полные сомнений взгляды на Сириуса, и, в конце концов, не выдержал. — Мортем прав, за такое как минимум должны из школы гнать. Как Регулус мог так тебя подставить?

Сириус не спешил с ответом, прекрасно зная, что Джеймс гораздо лучше додумает все за него. Он медленно затянулся и также медленно выдохнул дым, пожимая плечами.

— Он все еще злится на тебя из-за сорванной помолвки? — предположил Джеймс. — Пора бы уже смириться. Видел же, что вы с Бланк без ума друг от друга.

Вначале Сириус хотел возразить по старой привычке, но потом решил, что «без ума» — это еще мягко сказано, хотя, в целом, и верно.

Джеймс снова замолчал, о чем-то думая и поглядывая на Сириуса. Запустив пальцы в свою шевелюру, он выпалил на один дух:

— Ты раньше говорил, что Регулус собирается Метку принять. Как думаешь, он уже принял?

Первая мысль — соврать. Джеймс слишком радикально настроен против всех, кто носит Метку, он может не посмотреть на то, что Регулус его брат. Сириус и сам ненавидел каждого, у кого был знак Волан-де-Морта и мечтал всех их отправить если не прямиком в геенну огненную, то хотя бы в Азкабан. Но только не Регулуса.

— Принял, — ответил, наконец, Сириус и, предвидя вопросы Джеймса и видя его возмущенное лицо, добавил: — Он идиот, сам знаешь. Дурак. Родители ему мозги запудрили. Он всю жизнь им угодить старался, вот и сейчас Метку принял наверняка, чтобы мамаша порадовалась.

— Но это же не правильно!..

— Знаю! — грубо перебил его Сириус. — Черт…

— Они людей убивают и пытают! — воскликнул Джеймс и вдруг принял решительный вид. — Надо рассказать об этом Дамблдору.

— Рехнулся? — Сириус спрыгнул на ноги, готовый останавливать Джеймса всеми возможными способами. — Черт возьми, Джеймс… Рег просто дурак. А за это не должны в Азкабан сажать.

Джеймс на него прямо смотрел, не готовый и на шаг отступить от своих убеждений. Сириус уже начал жалеть, что не соврал. Но он ненавидел это дело. Ненавидел врать Джеймсу и никогда не делал этого.

— Он же брат мой, — продолжил Сириус, — не очень умный, но все равно… Сейчас, в школе, он все равно никому навредить не сможет. А потом, когда закончит, может быть и одумается еще, — добавил он, абсолютно не веря в свои же слова.

— Ладно, — произнес Джеймс, после длительных раздумий, и опустил плечи, покачав головой. Он протер лицо руками и снова, вскинув голову, устремил на Сириуса упрямый взгляд. — Но после школы мне будет плевать кто чей родственник. Всех с Меткой к дементорам!

— Из тебя выйдет отличный преемник Грюма, — хмыкнул Сириус, немного расслабившись — хотя бы полгода у Регулуса есть.

— Да-а, — мечтательно вздохнул Джеймс, — вот бы он сам пришел как-нибудь занятие по Защите проводить. Пруэтты и Фрэнк на него нарадоваться не могут…

Отвлекшись на новую излюбленную тему — мракоборцы и Аластор Грюм — Джеймса уже было не остановить.

После обеда Сириус выцепил Бланк и уговорил ее прогулять Чары. Уговаривать долго не пришлось, и они сразу отправились в гриффиндорскую башню. Поскольку все были на занятиях, спальня в данный момент пустовала.

Сириусу сейчас совершенно не хотелось сидеть в душном кабинете и изучать то, что он давно освоил. Хотелось лишь Бланк, видеть ее и не только.

— Какие же узкие тут кровати, — произнесла София, обессилено падая на него. — Не развернуться.

— Ага, — тяжело дыша, промычал он, уткнувшись в ее волосы. Бланк сегодня была в особо приподнятом и чересчур активном настроении. Ему даже делать ничего не пришлось, только лежать и получать удовольствие.

— Мне кажется, раньше они были шире, — сказала она, слезая с него и устраиваясь под боком.

— Или кровати были шире, или нас и правда разнесло на пицце за каникулы, — предположил Сириус.

Она усмехнулась и, изогнув бровь, произнесла с отчетливой провокацией в голосе:

— Намекаешь, что надо удвоить физические нагрузки?

— Намекаю, — улыбнулся он, — только дай мне отдышаться.

Сириус приподнялся и устроился в изголовье кровати, достав гитару. Он уже хорошо выучил все аккорды, которым его научила София, и быстро подобрал нужный мотив одной из песен Scorpions.

— Ты знаешь кто тебе Метку нарисовал? — спросил она, перевернувшись на живот и подперев голову рукой.

— Знаю, это Рег.

— И почему он это сделал? — она даже удивления не выказала.

— Не знаю. Потому что… терпеть меня не может, — ответил Сириус и тут же почувствовал укол совести. Заметив недоверчивый взгляд Софии, он вздохнул и добавил: — Ну, или потому что я немного разрисовал его картинки с Волан-де-Мортом.

— Его святилище осквернил? — притворно ахнула София.

— Так… совсем немного.

Бланк долго смотрела на него, потом усмехнулась и спросила:

— Вам что, по пять лет?

— Нет, по шесть.

Она тихо посмеялась в ответ и что-то вполголоса проговорила на французском. Сириус сейчас хоть и старательно изучал давно забытый язык, но все равно не смог разобрать.

— Я и не думал, что ты согласишься на курсы по Защите ходить, — произнес Сириус, перебирая струны на гитаре и глядя на нее, — думал, не обойдется без очередного скандала.

— А я и не соглашалась.

— В смысле? Ты же сказала, что тебе они будут полезны.

— Да, это была шутка.

— В таком случае, она была совершенно не смешная.

Сириус оторвался от спинки кровати и перестал играть, строго посмотрев на Софию. Она тоже села, устремив на него совершенно идентичный взгляд, и потянулась за футболкой. Для Сириуса это был давно выученный знак — если она одевается, они будут ругаться.

— Мне не нужны эти курсы, — резко заявила она.

— Конечно, — фыркнул Сириус, — ты же у нас гуру в Защите.

— Вас там будут учить боевым и защитным заклинаниям, дуэльным навыкам! Что я там буду делать?! Стоять и смотреть на вас?!

— Нет! Будешь тренироваться, как и остальные!

Бланк зло выдохнула, глядя на него глазами, в которых желтое пламя плескалось. Как никогда она напоминала разъяренного дракона.

— Может быть, ты забыл, — прошипела она, — но у меня «Люмос» не всегда получается, не говоря уже о более сложных заклинаниях.

— Значит надо чаще тренироваться! — воскликнул Сириус. — Больше и усерднее!

Сириус всегда считал, что ей не хватает тренировок и веры в свои силы. Он знал о ее различных комплексах, поэтому и не удивлялся, что и в этой сфере она попросту не верит в себя. Чистокровный волшебник не может быть настолько слабым и бездарным.

— Думаешь, я не пробовала?!

— Не знаю! Я, например, не видел!

Его раздражало, что она даже попытаться не хочет. Он вспоминал все уроки по Защите, на которых Мортем разбивал их на пары для практики заклинаний, а сам устраивался с Бланк и о чем-то с ней всегда разговаривал. А она и рада была отлынивать.

Сириус видел, что она даже не пробует чему-то научиться. И он бы смирился с этим, но только не сейчас, не в это время.

— Ты должна уметь защищать себя! — громко произнес он. — Эти ублюдки легко могут напасть на школу и никакие мракоборцы им не помешают! А после школы?! Ты представляешь, что нас ждет после школы? Там война! Ты видела, во что они превратили Хогсмид, а это сделали всего десяток Пожирателей! Что ты будешь делать, если их будет сотня?

— Ничего! Я вообще не собираюсь сражаться с ними!

— Думаешь, они будут спрашивать, прежде чем напасть на тебя? Как ты не поймешь, уже идет война, а дальше будет только хуже. Тебе надо уметь хотя бы простые защитные чары ставить!..

_…если меня не будет рядом._

— Я не собираюсь ни в этой войне участвовать, ни в этой стране оставаться, — выпалила она, гневно глядя на него.

Повисло напряженное молчание.

— Что? — не понял Сириус.

— Я не собираюсь оставаться в Англии после окончания школы. И уж точно не собираюсь участвовать в войне, — уверенно повторила она.

Сириус отказывался понимать сказанное. Это выглядело очередной неудачной шуткой.

— Я тебя правильно понял, после школы ты собираешься уехать из Англии?

— Да.

— И когда ты мне собиралась сказать об этом? — усмехнулся он.

Она повела плечами, опуская взгляд на мгновение.

— Сейчас говорю.

Он смотрел на нее и не верил ни в слово. Конечно, сам он никогда не задумывался о будущем, о том, что будет после школы, и уж точно не задумывался об их с Бланк совместном будущем. И сейчас он вдруг понял, что это давно само собой разумеющийся факт. Он хочет, чтобы она всегда была рядом. Сейчас, после школы и навсегда.

— Ты останешься в Англии.

Она подняла на него изумленный взгляд и растянула губы в усмешке.

— Нет.

— Да, — Сириус приблизил к ней своей лицо, с неотвратимой решительностью глядя ей в глаза. — Ты останешься. И будешь рядом со мной.

Его безумно злила ее упертость, ее сопротивление ему. И больше всего злило то, что она что-то решила, даже не спросив его мнения, не рассказав ему.

— Ты же слышала Волан-де-Морта! — снова не выдержал Сириус, перейдя на крик. — Неужели тебе плевать? Неужели все равно на всех людей, кто умрет из-за него? Как ты можешь в стороне оставаться?

Он пытался призвать хотя бы к ее жалости, человек не может оставаться равнодушным к чужой жестокости.

— Да мне плевать на вашего Волан-де-Морта, плевать на Дамблдора! На ваших грязнокровок и чистокровок! — прокричала она с надрывом.

— Плевать?! — Сириус вытаращил на нее глаза. — Как ты можешь такое говорить?! Война коснется всех!..

— Это не моя война, — перебила она его. — И я не хочу в этом участвовать! Умирать за кого-то, сражаться за свою жизнь, я не хочу!

Она с небывалой решительностью и гневом смотрела на него.

— Сейчас! Когда отец от меня отстал, я по-настоящему свободна, меня никто и ничто не держит, весь мир открыт. Я хочу уехать в Австралию или в Мексику, или, может быть, в Индию. Куда угодно. Я хочу оказаться как можно дальше от этого, а не ждать каждую секунду нападения и думать, какие бы защитные чары поставить и надеяться, что они сработают.

Сириус на нее во все глаза смотрел. Он не верил, что она давно об этом думала и ничего не говорила ему. Что у нее уже вся жизнь спланирована. А для него там места нет.

— То есть, ты вот так просто уйдешь и… оставишь меня?..

— Нет! — перебила она, и усмехнулась, будто он сказал нечто глупое. — Поехали со мной! Я хочу…

— Поехать с тобой?! — не выдержал Сириус. Злость на нее полностью перекрыла здравый смысл. — Я никогда не уеду из Англии, когда столько людей в ней нуждаются в помощи! Когда больной маньяк убивает всех подряд, и мои родственники в его первых рядах! Я никогда не оставлю Джеймса! Не оставлю Эванс и остальных. Они все будут на этой войне, и я буду вместе с ними!

Сириус остановился, перевести дыхание.

— Черт! Как ты себе вообще это представляешь?! Все мои друзья, все они будут на войне, а я брошу их и уеду куда-то развлекаться?!

Бланк закрыла глаза и так сидела, тяжело дыша. Сириус только надеялся, что она не заставит его выбирать между ней и друзьями. Потому что он не знал и не хотел знать, кого бы он выбрал.

Она встала с кровати, с невыносимой надменностью на лице, и, не глядя в его сторону, надела школьную юбку, взяла свою сумку и направилась на выход.

— Что, уходишь? По-твоему, это отличное решение?! — возмутился Сириус, поднимаясь на ноги.

— Видеть тебя не могу! — сказала она, обернувшись в проходе.

— Только попробуй не прийти завтра на курсы! — проорал Сириус, прежде чем она с грохотом захлопнула дверь. — Змея, — прошипел он уже в пустой комнате.

В порыве эмоций он пнул по сумке, которая валялась на полу.

— Черт, — скривился Сириус, когда из нее высыпались учебники и пергамент.

Наклонившись, чтобы собрать все обратно, он в очередной раз испытал приступ гнева.

— Рег, сволочь, — процедил он. На каждом пергаменте, на каждой странице учебника виднелась Черная Метка. Ненависть, казалось, через край польется. Сириус выхватил палочку и направил ее на груду испорченных вещей, — Инсендио!

Это стало последним штрихом в неудачном дне. Его колотило от злобы. Сириус считал, месть Регулуса переходит все границы, в сравнении с его безобидной шуткой.

_Этот паршивец ответит за это._

Весь вечер после ужина он натирал кубки в Зале Славы под надзором Филча. Огромный зал с сотнями наград сверкал золотом. Джеймс в прошлом семестре уже два раза отрабатывал здесь наказание, а конца и края пыльным кубкам все равно не было видно.

Выполняя эту рутинную работу, в голову без конца лезли нерадостные мысли.

Он, конечно же, мог понять Бланк. Более того, он и сам желал только лучшее для нее, и он не хотел, чтобы она участвовала в войне. Но он не мог понять ее решение уехать из Англии. Не мог понять, как она с такой легкостью говорила, что уедет и оставит его. Ведь она должна прекрасно осознавать, что он никогда не бросит друзей в беде.

_Не ее война…_

В голове все крутились ее слова о том, что это не ее война. Да, Бланк оказалась не в то время, не в том месте. Только не для Сириуса. Они это никогда не обсуждали, но для него всегда был решенным вопрос, что Бланк теперь с ним. Куда бы он ни пошел, где бы он ни был, и какое бы решение ни принял, она всегда будет рядом. Он по-другому и представить себе не мог.

Сириус силился вспомнить, что она ему ответила, когда в Блэкпуле он ей сказал, что ее дом теперь здесь и она всегда сможет сюда вернуться. Она ему не ответила ничего конкретного, а значит, уже тогда знала, что она не останется.

Он чувствовал себя обманутым и глупым. И в очередной раз стал сомневаться в ее чувствах. Так часто бывало. Когда она рядом, он и секунды не сомневался в ее любви, но стоит ей уйти, и он уже не знал, что и думать. Больше всего на свете он боялся, что она его разлюбит. Была бы возможность, он посадил ее на привязь возле себя. Но, как ни печально это признавать, тут был совершенно прав Регулус — Бланк такого не потерпит.

Он вдруг вспомнил слова Регулуса о том, в какой она опасности будет рядом с ним. Сириус раньше не думал и об этом. В тот момент, когда брат об этом сказал, Сириус всерьез запереживал. Получается, это и вправду он будет виноват, если с ней что-то случится. У него даже мелькнуло секундное сожаление, что он сорвал их помолвку, ведь в том случае, Бланк бы ничего не грозило рядом с Регулусом.

Но София любила его — Сириуса. И это решало всё.

В то мгновение ему стало стыдно за свою секундную слабость. Вдобавок ко всему еще и разозлился — слова о ее любви он не собирался никому рассказывать, а навеки оставить их лишь для себя.

Рухнув без сил в кровать, он учуял еще не выветрившийся запах. Уткнувшись носом в подушку и глубоко вдыхая, он думал, что же ему делать. Сириус отказывался принимать ее решение уехать из Англии. И навязчивая идея заманить ее после школы в поместье и запереть там, все больше казалась ему прекрасным решением проблемы.

***

Сириус пристальным взглядом проследил как Бланк прошла мимо и уселась за слизеринским столом рядом со своим малолетним другом. А ведь на завтраках она всегда сидела с ним.

— Почему София сегодня не с нами? — поинтересовался Ремус, тоже проводив ее взглядом.

— Ей надо подумать над своим поведением, — ответил Сириус, все еще прожигая взглядом ее спину.

— Что она натворила? — усмехнулся Джеймс.

Сириус безразлично пожал плечами, опустив взгляд и раздумывая, стоит ли выносить это на обсуждение. Он предвидел реакцию каждого из друзей и, чтобы убедиться в этом, произнес:

— Она не хочет идти на курсы по Защите.

— Почему? — искренне не понял Джеймс.

— Потому что бессмысленно? — хмыкнул Северус.

Сириус на него мрачно посмотрел.

— Ей всего-то надо чаще тренироваться, — проворчал он.

— Сам знаешь, что это бесполезно, — произнес Северус с самодовольной усмешкой.

Бросив подозрительный взгляд на его насмешливое лицо, Сириус крепко сжал губы. Натянутые отношения между Софией и Северусом заставляли его ревнивую натуру сильно переживать.

— Мне кажется, — неуверенно начал Ремус, — если она не хочет на них ходить, то не надо ее заставлять.

Порция недовольного взгляда досталась и Ремусу, после чего он поспешил продолжить:

— Ты же сам видел, что… — Ремус бросил взгляд на Джеймса и Северуса, ища поддержки, и явно жалея, что вообще ввязался в разговор, — что… чары и дуэли не ее сильная сторона.

— Как ты ловко выкрутился, Рем, — усмехнулся Северус.

— Я имею в виду, — уже более уверенно продолжил Ремус, — что София, как говорят, хороша в Рунах. И она неплохо знает Зелья…

— Когда рядом Лили, — вполголоса добавил Северус.

— Так что, это не так и страшно, что у нее не получаются Чары или Защита, — закончил Ремус.

Сириус еще мгновение на него смотрел, раздумывая. Ремус, в целом, был прав. И если бы в стране не было войны, Сириусу бы и в голову не пришло заставлять ее идти на курсы.

— Вот скажи, Рем, допустим, напали на нас Пожиратели, она что, зелье будет варить или руны чертить?

— Я… только хотел сказать, что не надо на нее давить.

Сириус ничего не ответил, лишь зло посмотрев на друзей. Все прекрасно знали, что Бланк бессмысленно учиться и тренироваться, но Сириус отказывался верить, что она настолько бесполезна в магии. Он хоть и убеждал себя, что смирился с этим, но его всего равно немного напрягало, что Бланк даже элементарного заклинания сотворить не может с одной попытки.

Но больше всего ему было страшно, что его не окажется рядом в нужный момент.

С Бланк они целый день не виделись. Занятия были по раздельности, на обед она не пришла, в очередной раз выказав свой несносный характер, а с ужина удалилась самая первая.

Сириус ждал ее до последнего, надеясь, что она не сможет отказаться от него; что он для нее не менее важен, чем она для него. Но вот уже собрались все желающие изучать дополнительный курс по Защите, а ее все не было.

— Здравствуйте, студенты! — громогласно заявил человек, вошедший в зал.

Многие, вздрогнув, обернулись.

— Грюм, — тихо произнес Джеймс, стоящий рядом, и провожающий восхищенным взглядом Главу Мракоборческого центра. — Как мы и мечтали, — добавил он, легонько толкнув Сириуса локтем в бок.

— Меня зовут Аластор Грюм, — представился он, поднявшись на невысокий постамент, — и первое вступительное занятие проведу вам я.

Все, притихшие, смотрели на Грюма, только Сириус всё вертел головой, стараясь выглядеть среди пришедших Бланк. В зале было много народу. Пришли все без исключения гриффиндорцы и пуффендуйцы, почти половина когтевранцев и даже несколько слизеринцев. Но Бланк среди них не было.

Раздражение и злость на нее росли с каждой секундой. Сириус хоть и пригрозил ей, чтобы она не вздумала прогуливать, но он не знал, что будет делать, если она не явится. В очередной раз бежать за ней и унижаться совершенно не хотелось. Ему надоело каждый раз через свою гордость переступать, лишь бы ей услужить.

—…враг не дремлет! — прогромыхал Грюм, приводя Сириуса в чувство — он совсем отвлекся и не слушал, что говорит мракоборец. — Вы должны быть все время настороже. Постоянная бдительность! Противник может находиться за каждым углом!..

Грюма прервал скрип тяжелой двери, на которую все сразу обернулись, с возмущением посмотреть на нарушителя.

— Pardone moi.

У Сириуса сердце зашлось в бешеном ритме раньше, чем она предложение закончила. Как бы он ни старался, а глупую улыбку скрыть не удалось, когда он повернулся к Бланк, вошедшей в зал.

— Опаздываете, — рявкнул Грюм, посмотрев на Софию, — в следующий раз будете заниматься в одиночестве в коридоре.

Сириус подумал, что Бланк именно этого и добивалась, с ее-то пунктуальностью.

— Одумалась? — шепнул он, когда она встала рядом с ним.

— Это не ради тебя, Блэк…

— Ой, да ладно, — усмехнулся Сириус, не в силах скрыть радость в голосе.

Она подняла на него серьезный взгляд, в глубине которого отчетливо виднелись искры.

— Ты прав. Это исключительно из-за тебя. Если бы не ты, ноги бы моей тут не было.

Сириус растекся в счастливой улыбке.

— Значит ли это, что ты и в Англии останешься?

Но ответить ей не дал Грюм, который попросил всех разбиться на пары. Сириус оказался в затруднительном положении. Он рассчитывал тренироваться с Джеймсом, их силы были равны, и это имело бы смысл. Но оставлять Софию на кого-то тоже было нельзя.

— Я согласен заниматься с тобой, только если ты не будешь применять легилименцию, — улыбнулся он, стараясь оттянуть время и придумать решение.

— Что, Поттера бросишь? — хмыкнула она. — Нет уж, я с тобой не буду заниматься…

— Опоздавшая мисс, — прогремел Грюм возле них, — вы поможете мне продемонстрировать защитные чары. Сюда, — скомандовал он, указав на постамент.

— Вот дерьмо, Блэк, — прошептала она, побледнев.

— Мистер Грюм, — позвал Сириус прежде, чем успел подумать, — а можно мне вместо нее?

Грюм оценивающе посмотрел на него и произнес:

— Как пожелаете, Блэк.

Сириус подавил судорогу отвращения. Уж наверняка Глава Мракоборческого центра наслышан об участии его родственников во всех нападениях и убийствах.

_…а они еще меня осквернителем фамилии называют._

_На мне, наоборот, важная миссия — обелить грязное и прогнившее имя Блэк._

Грюм не стал им даже показывать стандартные защитные заклинания, а перешел сразу к более высокому классу. Конечно, от Непростительных заклинаний такие чары не срабатывали, но от темномагических проклятий защищали прекрасно.

Сириус освоил эти чары довольно быстро, и заклинания Грюма каждый раз разбивались о его щит. Разумеется, против главного мракоборца было непросто, но Грюм и не нападал в полную силу, и Сириус даже смог посмотреть как справляются остальные.

Бланк по соседству показывала чудеса акробатики, уворачиваясь от заклинаний Джеймса. Сириус был рад, что ей в пару достался именно он. Хотя и понимал, что друга, должно быть, расстраивает такая пара — он больше всех из них ждал этих курсов, чтобы научиться чему-то новому. Но заметив улыбки на их лицах и услышав, что они еще и шуточками успевают перебрасываться, расслабился.

Недалеко от них тренировались и Ремус с Эшли. Сириус не знал, поддается ли Ремус своей подружке, но Грин держалась удивительно спокойно и уверенно. До этого он не видел ее в деле, и сейчас был поражен, глядя на нее. Стыдно признать, но Сириус почему-то думал, что по своим способностям та на уровне Софии, то есть, на самом дне.

Рядом с этой парочкой сражались сразу трое. Алиса и Лили вдвоем пытались пробить защитные чары Северуса, и каждый раз терпели неудачу. В Северусе он никогда не сомневался, хотя и недоумевал, почему довольно сильные Алиса и Лили не могут вдвоем его одолеть.

Вскоре Грюм его оставил и пошел наблюдать за другими, а Сириус сразу присоединился к Бланк, встав с ней вдвоем против Джеймса.

— Лучше занятия и придумать невозможно! — взбудоражено произнес Джеймс, когда Грюм объявил об окончании занятия. Они научились трем видам сложных защитных чар, которые изучают только в специализированных учреждениях, и были все сильно измотаны. Высшая магия требовала большой отдачи. Но Джеймс так и светился радостью.

Оставив друзей, Сириус пошел провожать Софию до ее гостиной. Времени оставалось совсем немного. Он бы не успел проводить ее и вернуться в гриффиндорскую башню до наступления комендантского часа, но еще одна отработка — небольшая цена за дополнительные десять минут с ней.

— Бланк, — позвал он ее, когда они подошли ко входу в слизеринскую гостиную, — я рад, что ты пришла.

— А у меня был выбор? — усмехнулась она. — Видел бы ты себя вчера, когда голый орал на меня. Такого человека злить не хочется.

Сириус мельком улыбнулся. Шутку он оценил, но его сейчас другое волновало.

— И все-таки, ты не ответила на вопрос. Ты останешься в Англии со мной?

Она специально тянула время, глядя ему в глаза и ничего не отвечая. Но Сириус по ее взгляду все прекрасно видел, как бы она не старалась скрыть свои эмоции. Обжигающее чувство внутри вновь захлестнуло его с головой, разливаясь теплом по всему телу. Кажется, он потихоньку начинал понимать, как с ней надо обращаться.

— Знаешь, что, Бланк, даже если ты захочешь, уйти от меня ты не сможешь, — произнес Сириус с безобразно самодовольным лицом. — Я тебя никогда никуда не отпущу.

— Не отпускай, — она слегка улыбнулась, запуская руки ему под футболку и притягивая его к себе ближе.

Сириус тут же прижался к ее губам, не в силах держать себя в руках от ее прикосновений по коже.

— Я обещаю тебе, Софи, — Сириус обхватил ее лицо ладонями, — как только все закончится, как только победим Волан-де-Морта, мы поедем, куда скажешь. Куда ты там хотела? В Атлантиду… или в Нарнию, или в Союз Советских Социалистических Республик. Куда захочешь.

Бланк еще секунду сохраняла серьезное выражение лица, но потом не выдержала, заразительно рассмеявшись.

— Или в Средиземье, — добавила она, улыбаясь.

— Как пожелаешь, душа моя, — Сириус поцеловал ее в кончик носа.

Он до невозможия обожал ее реакцию на это обращение. Обожал ее блаженную улыбку и взгляд, который горел мягким светом, отдаваясь в его душе.

— Но вначале все-таки в Австралию, смотреть на кенгуру.

— Договорились, — кивнул Сириус, — только вначале Волан-де-Морт, а уже потом кенгуру.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Ты знаешь, идея со Средиземьем мне очень понравилась, - сказала София.  
> \- Туда в последнюю очередь поедем. На орков можешь посмотреть и здесь, - добавил он, кивнув на стену, за которой находилась слизеринская гостиная.  
> \- Нет, - она мотнула головой, - это гриффиндорцы – орки, а слизеринцы – прекрасные и неземные эльфы.  
> \- Ну да, как же, - фыркнул Сириус, представив Мальсибера неземным эльфом.  
> \- Точно тебе говорю. А пуффендуйцы – это хоббиты.  
> \- Кто тогда когтевранцы?  
> \- Энты? Тролли? Гномы? – перечисляла София.  
> \- Может, они как тот волшебник – Гэндальф? – предположил Сириус, припоминая, что ему рассказывал Ремус об этих книгах.  
> \- Гэндальф – это Дамблдор, - сказала она и вытаращила глаза на него. – А Саурон – Темный Лорд. Или наоборот?  
> \- А кто из них хороший?  
> \- Саурон, конечно! Знал бы ты, сколько он натерпелся! Все против него ополчились. Только гриффиндорцы и поддерживали его.  
> Сириус на нее с недоверием смотрел, чувствуя обман.  
> \- Ты что, сомневаешься? – спросила она, дрогнувшим голосом, пытаясь сдержать смех.  
> \- Нет, но сегодня я почитаю «Властелин Колец» перед сном. И если я найду несостыковки, тебе придется отвечать. Мой прекрасный, неземной эльф, - добавил он, поцеловав ее.


	94. Как трудно быть оборотнем

_**Ремус Люпин** _

В гостиной Пуффендуя, как и всегда, было людно и шумно. Эшли, держа за руку Ремуса, пробиралась сквозь студентов, попутно успевая со всеми здороваться и перебрасываться парой слов.

Ремус никогда не видел, чтобы в других гостиных было так оживленно. По рассказам Сириуса он знал, что ни слизеринцы, ни когтевранцы не любят гостей. В их факультетских гостиных редко можно встретить представителей других факультетов. У Гриффиндора тоже не часто появлялись гости, как правило, другие студенты приходили к ним только во время праздников или дней рождений.

Но в гостиной Пуффендуя сейчас, в обычный будний вечер, кого только не было. В самом центре комнаты на диванах сидят пуффендуйцы и гриффиндорцы с пятого курса, и что-то с жаром обсуждают. В углу устроились младшекурсники с Пуффендуя и Слизерина, склонившись над учебниками, они что-то чертят в пергаментах с серьезными лицами. А неподалеку стоят когтевранцы: Эммелина Вэнс со своим парнем и Бенджамин Фенвик и заливаются хохотом, слушая пуффендуйцев с их курса.

Вот уж поистине — самый дружелюбный факультет.

Пуффендуйская гостиная была самой большой в Хогвартсе, наверное, специально предусмотрена для обилия гостей. Она представляла из себя длинное прямоугольное помещение, под потолком которого находились окна.

Разнообразие зелени поражало. Необычные и красивые растения свисали с потолков, маленькие деревца стояли на полу, создавая некое подобие перегородок, на всех поверхностях стояли глиняные горшки, в которых пышным цветом распускались яркие кусты.

За счет насыщенных желтых стен казалось, что комната залита солнечным светом. Большой камин, множество ламп и мягкие ковры добавляли уюта.

Ремусу здесь очень нравилось. Когда при распределении он сидел со Шляпой на голове, он просил ее отправить его в Пуффендуй. Он всегда знал, что здесь ему самое место. Но Шляпа сделала другой выбор, за что, в последствии, Ремус был ей премного благодарен.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросила Эшли, когда они оказались в тишине, захлопнув дверь ее спальни.

— Терпимо, — по привычке соврал Ремус.

Полнолуние должно быть уже завтра, и он сейчас в очередной раз испытывал все прелести ликантропии. Он уже сменил две рубашки за сегодня, поскольку его бросало то в жар, то в холод. В грудной клетке было тесно и временами нечем дышать. Кости ломило. Острая головная боль не давала возможности на чем-либо сосредоточиться, и общая нервозность заставляла агрессивно реагировать на любую мелочь.

— То есть… на самом деле, мне сейчас довольно тяжело, — вздохнул он.

Эшли села в изголовье своей кровати и похлопала ладошкой по покрывалу, приглашая его.

— Ложись, — произнесла она, подтягивая к себе ноги и садясь по-турецки.

— Э-э… ложиться? — смущенно переспросил Ремус.

Она уверенно закивала головой, и потянула его на себя за плечи. Ремус лег на спину, устроившись головой у нее в ногах, не зная, что ему делать. Чувствовал он себя весьма неловко.

— Закрой глаза, — прошептала Эшли, взяв у себя с тумбочки небольшую баночку и капнув оттуда густую жидкость себе в ладонь.

Ремус послушно опустил веки, и в следующие мгновение почувствовал, как она запустила свои пальцы ему в волосы. От ее рук приятно пахло травами, а от нежных движений пошли мурашки по шее. Он невольно улыбнулся, расслабляясь.

— Расскажи… каково это, — тихо произнесла она, совершая мягкие, круговые движения по всей его голове.

Он открыл глаза, вниз головой глядя на нее.

Прошел уже почти месяц, как он ей во всем признался, и не было и секунды, чтобы он об этом жалел. Эшли сделала все, чтобы он не чувствовал себя виноватым. Она не акцентировала внимание на его болезни, но и не делала вид, будто ее вообще не существует. Она приняла это, как данность, и всегда говорила, что это лишь подтверждает, что он самый особенный в мире. Надо признать, слышать такие слова от Эшли ему было приятно.

Для него это стало большим облегчением. Ремус никогда не любил врать, и быть полностью открытым с Эшли здорово облегчило ему жизнь. После этого они стали гораздо ближе. И если бы не война за пределами замка, он бы мог назвать себя полностью счастливым.

— Расскажи, — снова произнесла, — тебе легче станет.

Ремус в этом сомневался. Разговоры о его болезни никогда не приносили ему никакого облегчения, а лишь, напротив, заставляли все страдания переживать снова и снова.

Но то ли уют пуффендуйской спальни, то ли мягкий и нежный голос Эшли, а может, и аромат трав, против воли заставили его говорить.

Вначале с трудом, но потом все легче и проще, он рассказывал ей всю историю с самого начала. Как в детстве его покусал оборотень, как его семье пришлось полностью изменить жизнь, чтобы подстроиться под него, как отец начал обучать его магии, потому что они думали, что в школу его не возьмут, и как Дамблдор подарил ему эту удивительную возможность. Рассказывал, как друзья узнали о его болезни и каким облегчением для него это стало. И рассказывал, сколько боли и страданий ему каждый месяц приходится испытывать.

Выговорившись, Ремус удивленно посмотрел ей в глаза и с подозрением поинтересовался:

— Что это за травы?

— Это ромашка, мята и фенхель. Один мальчик из наших с четвертого курса делает из них успокаивающие настойки, — ответила Эшли, улыбнувшись, — и неплохо зарабатывает на этом, особенно, в период экзаменов. А конкретно это — расслабляющий эфир.

Ремус приподнялся и сел, посмотрев на баночку, на которой не было ни этикеток, ни каких-либо записей.

— Надеюсь, это не опасно, — произнес он, припоминая, что Северус всегда говорил о том, что брать зелья из чужих рук — верх идиотизма.

Эшли на это только похихикала.

— У нас часть факультета на его эфирах и настойках сидит, все нормально.

Ремусу показалось, что это совершенно не нормально, но говорить ничего не стал, все-таки, она ради него старалась. А он себя, как ни странно, но удивительно легко сейчас чувствовал. Видимо, эфир и правда работал.

Он лег обратно на кровать и притянул к себе Эшли, сходу прижимаясь к ее губам. Руки сами по себе поползли под ее мантию, сдвигая школьную рубашку и сжимая нежную кожу, за талию притягивая все плотнее к себе.

Внимательно прислушиваясь к ее реакции, он чувствовал, что она совершенно не против подобной вольности.

Чуть осмелев, он нависнул над ней, поцелуями переходя с ее губ, на шею, попутно ослабляя желто-черный галстук. Эшли тяжело дышала, горячим дыханием обжигая его ухо, и руками вцепилась в его плечи.

Ремус не планировал сейчас ничего больше, кроме поцелуев, но, очевидно, эфир, или же эти дни, заметно помутнили его разум.

Она его не останавливала, и его руки опустились на ее бедра, сминая юбку.

— Ремус, — тихонько позвала она.

— Да? — хрипло отозвался он, прервавшись на секунду.

Но она не успела ничего ответить, раскрылась дверь в спальню, впуская шум голосов из гостиной. Ремус даже отругать себя не успел за такую беспечность — мог бы и догадаться хотя бы полог задвинуть, как перед ними показалась Барбара.

— Ой, простите, — она улыбнулась, но не отвернулась, и уверенно прошла в комнату, — не хотела вам мешать.

Эшли смущенно что-то ответила вполголоса и вскочила на ноги, одергивая юбку и заправляя в нее рубашку.

— Кажется, — произнесла Барбара, роясь в своей тумбочке и не глядя на них, — у нас в спальне скоро побывает вся мародерская банда. Вначале Блэк к этой ходил, — с презрением сказала она, кивнув на пустую кровать, — сейчас Люпин к тебе ходит.

— Не обращай внимания, — шепнула ему Эшли, виновато улыбнувшись.

Видимо, Барбара все еще злилась на них за неудавшееся свидание в Хогсмиде. Ремус бы ее и пожалел, если бы она ему не грубила, но предпочел сделать вид, что ее тут нет.

Взглянув на часы, Ремус вздохнул и приобнял Эшли.

— В любом случае, мне уже надо быть в своей гостиной, — он оставил легкий поцелуй на ее щеке и добавил: — Увидимся завтра.

Ремус вышел в коридор и направился в гриффиндорскую башню. Голова удивительно прочистилась, а кости хоть и продолжало ломить, но общее состояние значительно улучшилось. Он подумал, что надо рассказать об этом эфире Северусу, тот наверняка заинтересуется.

Уже поднявшись на нужный этаж, Ремус снова задумался о том, как обойти проблему с комендантским часом. Он мог без всяких проблем передвигаться по школе, а вот друзья, особенно Сириус, очень страдали. К тому же, завтра ночью им надо как-то выбраться из школы, чтобы попасть в Визжащую-хижину. И если с Северусом проблемы не было — он мог обратиться вороном и вылететь в окно прямо из их спальни, то Джеймс предлагал им с Сириусом воспользоваться метлами, а это было не лучшей идей — стартовать из окна довольно опасно.

Он вдруг вспомнил, как на днях, на очередном обходе, встретил Барти Крауча в неположенное время в неположенном месте. Ремус уже хотел отправить сообщение его декану о правонарушении, как появился староста Слизерина и сказал, что сам разберется. Конечно, Ремус понимал, что разбираться никто не станет, но спорить не стал. Куда больше в тот момент его заинтересовало то, почему на Крауча не сработали воющие чары. Он долго думал об этом, и сейчас его внезапно осенила идея.

Ремус пришел в гостиную ровно к девяти, когда уже начался ежевечерний отчет. Он с трудом дождался, когда старосты закончат их пересчитывать, ему не терпелось поделиться своей догадкой с друзьями и проверить ее.

— У меня появилась одна идея, — сказал он, как только они остались одни возле камина, — как обойти комендантский час.

Сириус и Джеймс тут же вскинули головы, заинтересованно на него посмотрев.

— Надо только дождаться, пока все разойдутся по спальням, чтобы не привлекать внимание, — добавил Ремус, кивнув на гостиную, где еще сидели несколько студентов и занимались уроками.

— А что за идея? Что придумал? — не вытерпел Сириус.

Ремус обвел их взглядом и спросил:

— Кто рискнет попробовать?

— Я, — тут же ответил Сириус.

— По отработкам соскучился? — спросил у того Джеймс. — Ты только с наказаниями от Мортема расправился. Давайте лучше я.

— А тебе-то куда выходить? — усмехнулся Сириус. — Мне нужнее.

— Давайте на Джеймсе испытаем, — Ремус не дал разгореться спору и встал, обернувшись в гостиную. Он прокашлялся, привлекая внимание немногочисленных студентов и уверенным тоном произнес: — Пожалуйста, покиньте гостиную, кто-то рассыпал ядовитый плющ, скоро тут будет небезопасно.

Все тут же похватали свои вещи и направились по спальням. Еще в прошлом году один из студентов и правда рассыпал ростки ядовитого плюща, остальные ими надышались и провалялись в Больничном крыле несколько дней с отравлением дыхательных путей.

Остались сидеть в гостиной только Лили и Алиса, которые с подозрением посмотрели на Мародеров.

— Что вы задумали? — нахмурившись, спросила Лили, вставая и подходя к ним. — Джеймс.

— Ничего, солнце, — улыбнулся он. — Рем придумал как обойти проблему с комендантским часом.

— Ну, я в этом еще не уверен, — Ремус скромно улыбнулся и бросил на Лили виноватый взгляд, но она его и не слышала. Грозно уставившись на Джеймса, она вскинула брови и переспросила:

— Проблему? Разве с этим есть какая-то проблема?

— Конечно! — воскликнул Сириус. — Тебе-то хорошо говорить, ты можешь сколько угодно гулять по школе! А мне осточертело тут сидеть!

— Гулять по школе? — Лили весело усмехнулась. — Обход замка это не увеселительная прогулка, Сириус.

— Ну и кто в этом виноват?

— Хватит спорить, — устало произнес Северус, — Рем, рассказывай, что придумал.

— Да, — он кивнул и посмотрел на Джеймса. — Согласен?

— Конечно!

— Что значит, согласен? — обеспокоенно спросила Лили.

— Не переживай, все безопасно, — улыбнулся Ремус и снял свой значок старосты с мантии.

Вся его идея состояла в том, что воющие чары не срабатывают на тех, у кого есть значок.

— Черт возьми, это гениально, — прошептал Сириус, сразу сообразив, какой у Ремуса план.

Лили пристально следила, как Ремус передает значок Джеймсу и просит его надеть на себя. Алиса, Северус и Сириус тоже за этим внимательно наблюдали.

— А ведь это должно сработать, — задумчиво произнесла Алиса.

— Пойдем скорее, — Сириус подтолкнул Джеймса к выходу из гостиной, когда тот нацепил значок на свою мантию.

Столпившись в узком проходе, они открыли портрет, ведущий в коридор.

— Ну, пожелайте мне удачи, — важно заявил Джеймс.

— Давай уже, — не вытерпел Сириус, снова подтолкнув друга.

Затаив дыхание, они смотрели как Джеймс выходит в коридор и, мгновение задержавшись на одном месте, сделал несколько шагов вдаль. Ремус, довольный, выдохнул, но это был еще не конец его идеи.

— Сработало! — радостно прокричал Сириус. Лили на него шикнула, а он к ней повернулся и взбудоражено произнес: — Эванс, снимай свой значок!

— Еще чего!

— Да ладно тебе, Цветочек, — Сириус состроил коронный щенячий взгляд, — жалко что ли?

— На нее это не действует, можешь не стараться, — усмехнулся Джеймс, подойдя к ним обратно. — Итак, — Джеймс потер ладони, что-то обдумывая, — два значка у нас есть, но к завтрашнему вечеру нам нужен еще один…

Ремус бросил на него испуганный взгляд — не все присутствующие знали об их похождениях в полнолуние.

— А куда вы завтра? — поинтересовалась Алиса.

— А-а… да, мы…мы… — поздно спохватился Джеймс, запуская пальцы в свою шевелюру.

— До Хогсмида прогуляться, — подхватил его Сириус.

— Давно там не были, — кивнул Северус.

— О-о, — Алиса мечтательно закатила глаза, — как я соскучилась по Хогсмиду… и по сливочному пиву! Скорее бы уже открыли деревню…

Все пошли обратно к камину, а Ремус надеялся, что у Алисы плохо с математикой и ей не покажется странным, что на них четверых им нужно три значка. Вспомнив про количество значков, он произнес:

— Кстати, значок Лили нам брать не придется.

Лили едва слышно прошептала: «Слава Богу», и Ремус добавил:

— Я думаю, их можно размножить.

Не успел он предложение закончить, Сириус уже достал свою палочку. Но как бы они ни старались, какие заклинания ни пробовали, ничего не выходило. Из любопытства даже Лили с Алисой подключились, тоже испробовав различные чары, но все впустую.

— Сильно сомневаюсь, что получится, — с важностью произнесла Лили. — Все-таки, значок старосты — вещь ценная, выдается только тем, кто заслужил.

Ремус успел заметить, как Джеймс и Сириус на последних словах переглянулись, усмехнувшись и закатив глаза.

— Наверняка они защищены от обычного копирования, тут должна быть магия сложнее, — закончила Лили.

Решив, что завтра придется засесть в библиотеке, они разошлись по своим спальням.

— Рем, можно твой значок позаимствовать на ночь? — Сириус поднял на него взгляд, точь-в-точь каким смотрел на Лили. У побитой дворняги взгляд не такой жалобный.

Ремус не сдержал улыбки.

— На меня эти твои взгляды тоже не действуют, — сказал он, — а значок я тебе и без них дам. Только не опаздывай утром, если Минни меня без него увидит…

— Обещаю! Ты еще проснуться не успеешь, я уже здесь буду! — Сириус в порыве эмоций даже обнимать его кинулся. — Спасибо, дружище!

Сириус с ними торопливо попрощался, на всякий случай взял мантию Джеймса и унесся в подземелья.

— Ну, а я к Лили пойду, — сказал Джеймс, проверив по Карте, что гостиная по-прежнему пустая.

Ремус и Северус остались одни в спальне. Посмотрев на друга, Ремус раздумывал, стоит ли ему сейчас рассказать о чудесном эфире, что ослабил его симптомы. Ему не хотелось отвлекать его лишний раз.

Северус снова был мрачен и неразговорчив, и рот открывал только чтобы поязвить. В последние две недели, что прошли с его дня рождения, он постоянно пропадал в лаборатории или библиотеке. А если и находился в спальне, то задергивал свои пологи и изучал книги, которые они ему подарили. Стена возле его кровати каждый день наполнялась пергаментами со сложными формулировками рун. Никто из них этот предмет не изучал, и понять, что там написано, не мог. Северус им рассказал, что пытается с помощью рун помочь своей маме. Он хоть и говорил правду, но Ремус все равно отчетливо улавливал, что он многое недоговаривает.

Ремус и припомнить не мог, когда они в последний раз с ним нормально разговаривали на какие-то отвлеченные темы. И, заметив, что Северус не задернул полог, как это обычно бывало, решился обратиться к нему:

— Как продвигается твое изучение рун?

Северус поднял на него задумчивый взгляд, все еще находясь в своих мыслях.

— Знаешь, неплохо, — ответил наконец он, и даже изобразил подобие улыбки, — с подаренным книгами дело пошло быстрее.

— Рад, что они пригодились!

— Конечно, пригодились, — усмехнулся Северус, — это коллекция Академии, как они могут не пригодится.

Ремус ему улыбнулся и принялся расстилать свою постель. Почувствовав на себе взгляд Северуса, он на него вопросительно посмотрел.

— Ты себя как чувствуешь? — сдвинув брови, спросил он. — Завтра же полнолуние.

— Хорошо, что ты спросил. Эшли дала мне одну вещь…

— Ты что-то пил? — перебил его Северус, состроив оскорбленное лицо — он всегда придумывал различные настойки, чтобы ослабить страдания Ремуса, и сейчас откровенно ревновал, что Ремус взял лекарство у кого-то другого.

Эта неожиданность Ремуса очень позабавила, и он улыбнулся.

— Нет, она использовала эфир. Растерла в руках и… — Ремус смутился на мгновение, ему не хотелось рассказывать все подробности, — и вот.

— Интересно. И тебе помогло? Из чего состоит, не спросил?

— Помогло, мне стало значительно легче, — уверенно сказал Ремус. — А состоит из мяты, ромашки и… кажется, я забыл последний ингредиент.

— Анис?

— Нет.

— Полынь? Белладонна?

Ремус снова помотал головой, силясь вспомнить третий ингредиент и ругая себя за забывчивость. Северус перечислил еще с десяток трав, но все мимо.

— Цветы моли? Фенхель?

— Да! — воскликнул Ремус. — Точно, фенхель.

Северус удивленно вскинул брови:

— Неожиданно. Где она взяла этот состав?

— Какой-то четверокурсник с их факультета приготовил.

Взгляд Северуса на секунду стал неподвижным, но в следующее же мгновение он кивнул и потянулся за своим блокнотом, сделать очередную запись.

— А как у Деборы дела? — поинтересовался Ремус, чувствуя, что Северус сегодня не в таком плохом настроении, как обычно, и может быть, им даже удастся о чем-то поговорить. — Давно вас вместе не видно.

— Мы с ней в выходные встречались, — ответил Северус, не поднимая на него взгляд и что-то строча в своих записях.

— Вы все в лаборатории свои свидания проводите? — мельком улыбнувшись, спросил Ремус.

— Это не свидания, мы с ней работаем вместе, — Северус на него угрюмо посмотрел и с хлопком закрыл свой блокнот. Его раздражение возросло в одну секунду. Он встал, грубо пожелал Ремусу спокойной ночи и задернул полог.

Ремус чувствовал себя растеряно — ведь он не сказал ничего плохого. Но, решив, что Северус в принципе всегда не любил, когда лезут в его личную жизнь, обреченно вздохнул и забрался под одеяло.

***

Вскоре после ужина Ремус явился в Больничное крыло, чтобы мадам Помфри, как и обычно, отвела его в Визжащую-хижину.

Устроившись на старом диване, он принялся ждать друзей. Сегодня они не могли прийти сразу же, им надо отметиться в девять вечера в гостиной, и только потом, обходными путями, они смогут до него добраться.

С проблемой, как размножить значки, они так и не разобрались. Поэтому решили, что сегодня Джеймс и Сириус возьмут значки Ремуса и Лили, а Северусу придется обратиться вороном.

Ремус видел, что Лили не особо рада отдавать значок, и не потому, что боится за свой статус старосты, а переживает за Джеймса, который проводит ночи в компании оборотня. Но она без лишних слов и нравоучений вручила Джеймсу свой сверкающий значок старосты, понимая, что иначе он просто выпрыгнет из окна с метлой.

Время тянулось ужасно медленно. Ему и без того всегда казалось, что минутная стрелка ход замедляет в преддверии полнолуния, но сейчас, в полном одиночестве, это становилось невыносимо.

Ремус, оказывается, совсем привык, что это время, полное мук и страданий, ему всегда скрашивали друзья. Уже больше двух лет они всегда рядом с ним, стоит мадам Помфри отвести его в Визжащую-хижину, развлекают его бессмысленными разговорами, веселыми историями, которые он слышал тысячи раз, и которые хоть немного заставляют забыть о боли и агонии, что мучает тело.

Он безуспешно пытался отвлечь себя сам, перебирая все мысли подряд, но кроме картин предстоящей трансформации, которая переломает ему все кости, в голову ничего не шло.

Все внутренности горели огнем, кожа была раскаленной. Он чувствовал, что волк внутри ждет не дождется своего часа, начиная делать попытки прорваться наружу. Ему вновь казалось, что конец близок и он не вытерпит очередной муки.

Внезапно он подумал об Эшли, о цветочном аромате ее волос, о ее улыбке и об уюте пуффендуйской гостиной. Воспоминания о мягких прикосновениях, ласковых руках, от которых приятно пахнет травами, о ее мелодичном голосе и нежных губах, дарили душе неожиданное успокоение. Тело продолжало болеть и ломить, но тот монстр, что жил внутри и рвался наружу, вдруг стал удивительно смирным.

— Извини, что так долго, старосты пристали с нравоучениями, — скривился Северус, усаживаясь на кресло. Он, конечно же, появился первым, — Кажется, не мы одни разгадали, как обойти проблему с комендантским часом.

— Ничего, — тяжело дыша, проговорил Ремус, слегка приоткрыв глаза. Мысли об Эшли тут же испарились, вновь оказываясь под контролем волка.

Повисло неловкое молчание. Обычно в такие моменты всегда Джеймс всех развлекал, заводил какую-нибудь тему, а остальные его уже подхватывали. И сейчас, Ремус, мечтающий о смерти, лишь бы эту боль не испытывать, и Северус, который был погружен в свои мысли, не знали о чем и поговорить.

— Ну как? Мы ничего не пропустили? — в комнату с шумом ворвались Джеймс и Сириус.

— Нет, все идет по обычному сценарию, — устало сказал Ремус, — мне хочется сдохнуть и больше ничего.

— О-ох, — поморщился Джеймс, — да ладно тебе, Рем. Еще рано подыхать.

— Да-да, знаем, — закатил глаза Сириус, — надо вначале Волан-де-Морту зад надрать.

— Именно! — воскликнул Джеймс. Он о чем-то взбудоражено начал рассказывать, кажется, о последнем занятии, которое проводил им один из мракоборцев Грюма, но Ремус его уже плохо слышал. И то, как Джеймс размахивал руками, кого-то изображая, было последнее, что он запомнил, прежде чем волчья сущность полностью взяла вверх над разумом.

Очнулся он уже, по обыкновению, на опушке возле Запретного леса.

Первые несколько минут после полнолуния всегда запоминаются урывками.

Вот он совершенно голый, на холодном ветру лежит на снегу. Он моментально продрог и окоченел.

Вдруг, по всему телу разлилось тепло — кто-то наложил на него согревающие чары, а в следующее мгновение его и в теплое одеяло окутали.

Тихие голоса друзей поблизости. И следующий момент — он уже снова лежит на продавленном диване в Визжащей-хижине.

Обеспокоенный взгляд Сириуса, который приготовил теплый чай. Жесткие руки Северуса, которые влили в него какое-то лекарство. И извиняющийся голос Джеймса, который говорит, что им надо уходить. Друзья обещают прийти в Больничное крыло и нехотя оставляют его одного.

Полностью он приходит в себя уже через пару минут, как раз к появлению мадам Помфри.

В Больничном крыле он успевает поспать пару часов, прежде чем его снова разбудят.

Друзья пришли во время завтрака, прихватив еду с собой.

— У вас же Зелья сейчас начнутся, — сонно пробормотал Ремус. — Нельзя прогуливать.

— Наш староста в Больничном крыле валяется, баллы с нас не снимет, — усмехнулся Джеймс, — так что не страшно, если на Зелья мы опоздаем.

Ремус покачал головой, но не сдержал улыбки. У него в груди все теплом отдавалось, ведь Мародеры еще ни одного раза не пропустили, и всегда приходят к нему проведать его, даже когда полнолуния он проводит у себя дома.

Они разложили еду на соседней кровати и, поглощая бутерброды с чаем, принялись рассказывать, где они за ночь были и что видели.

— О, смотри-ка, к тебе гости, — ухмыльнулся Сириус, повернувшись на скрип двери.

— Всем привет! — радостно поздоровалась Эшли, широко улыбнувшись.

Мародеры ей недружно ответили.

Эшли подошла к ним и смущенно их оглядела. Заметив взгляд Сириуса, который расплылся в вульгарной улыбке, она тут же ухватилась за кончик косы, нервно наматывая светлый локон на палец.

— Полагаю, мы можем пойти на Зелья, — первый прервал тишину Северус.

Джеймс и Сириус с ним согласились.

— Да, Рем теперь в надежных руках, — подмигнул ему Джеймс.

— Не будем вам мешать, — поддакнул Сириус, все еще с улыбочкой на губах.

_…только ничего не говори, умоляю тебя, Сириус…_

— Правда, — продолжил Сириус, — я бы посоветовал вам ширмой отгородиться, а то кровать прямо напротив кабинета мадам Помфри. Неловко будет, если она выйдет в самый неподходящий момент.

Ремус с Эшли мгновенно залились краской под смех Джеймса.

— И подложите еще одно одеяло на кровать, они страшно жесткие, — произнес Сириус с видом знатока.

— Идем уже, герой-любовник, — похихикал Джеймс, подталкивая его к выходу.

Эшли все еще стояла с красным лицом, а Ремус пристально следил, как друзья направляются к выходу. В дверях Сириус еще раз к нему обернулся и показал что-то непристойное своими руками, но Ремус предпочел этого не видеть. Сейчас он только и мог, что проклинать Сириуса, который всегда умудряется ставить его в неловкое положение, ведь можно было прекрасно обойтись без грязных двусмысленностей.

_…еще и Эшли смутил. Опять._

Ремусу и так было неловко перед ней за свое поведение, когда он руки распустил. Он всегда себя мог контролировать, и не понимал, что на него нашло в тот вечер. К тому же, они с Эшли еще не обсуждали этот вопрос, и, возможно, она пока не готова к этому, а он вел себя чересчур настойчиво.

А тут еще и друзья со своими подмигиваниями и намеками.

— Я, наверное, никогда не привыкну к их шуточкам, — произнесла Эшли. Она старалась говорить более уверенно, хотя все еще была с ярким румянцем на щеках.

— Я, вероятно, тоже.

Эшли на это улыбнулся и села на кровать, нежно прикасаясь к нему губами. Оторвавшись от него, она взволнованным взглядом пробежалась по его лицу и легонько провела пальчиками по свежему шраму на правом виске.

— Болит?

— Нет, — улыбнулся Ремус, у которого внутри все дрожало от ее прикосновений, — в меня десяток настоек влили, сейчас у меня ничего не болит.

Ремус не стал добавлять, что он испытывает страшную слабость, как если бы пробежал сотню миль.

_…ну, может и не сотню, а пару десятков наверняка по лесу за ночь намотали._

— А у тебя сейчас разве нет занятий? — опомнился Ремус.

— Нет, у меня окно, — Эшли ему улыбнулся и внезапно округлила глаза, — ты же не против, что я пришла? Может, тебе надо отдыхать? Я могу позднее зайти. Или, если не мешаю, могу тихонько тут посидеть, почитать…

— Эшли, — Ремус перебил ее словесный поток, взяв за руку, — ты не мешаешь, никогда не мешаешь. Но… лучше вести себя немного тише, а то может выйти мадам Помфри и… знаешь, она по утрам часто не в духе бывает.

— Поняла, хорошо, — прошептала Эшли и, снова порозовев, с лукавой улыбкой поинтересовалась: — Так, может, ширму все-таки поставить?

Ремус на нее посмотрел со смесью удивления и смущения. Он не мог разобрать, был ли это намек или же обычная шутка. Не зная, что ответить, он предпочел перевести тему:

— А ты что-то почитать принесла?

Сам он из-за суматохи совершенно забыл приготовить для себя какую-нибудь книгу.

— Да вот, Эрик прислал, сказал мне понравится, — Эшли достала из сумки небольшую книгу в черной обложке.

Разглядев фамилию писателя, Ремус вытаращил на нее глаза.

— Рассказы Говарда Лавкрафта?

— Я уже прочитала парочку, — Эшли закивала головой, — и правда интересно.

Ремус не сводил с нее очумелого взгляда. Эшли не переставала его удивлять. Но тот факт, что ей понравились лавкрафтовские ужасы, приводил его в настоящее замешательство, настолько это очаровательное создание не вязалось с подобной литературой.

_…или это я так на нее влияю, что ее на всякие кошмары тянет?_

— Почитать тебе? — спросила Эшли, поудобнее устраиваясь в изножье его кровати.

— Да, давай, — ответил Ремус.

***

После объявления Волан-де-Мортом войны, утро всегда начиналось с плохих новостей. По несколько раз на неделе, утром, когда прилетали совы, к кому-нибудь из студентов всегда подходил декан и сообщал грустные новости. Среди этих студентов кто в истерику впадал, кто молча рыдать начинал, а на кого и ступор находил. Всех их неизменно уводили, и возвращались обратно в школу немногие.

И вот сегодня это коснулось и Ремуса. Нет, с его отцом все было в порядке, но весь ужас заключался в другом.

Мародеры сидели на своем привычном месте за гриффиндорским столом и читали свежий «Ежедневный пророк». Позапрошлой ночью в южных графствах Англии произошли нападения оборотней.

Ремус как в тумане слышал голос Джеймса, который зачитывал статью, где говорилось о множестве погибших людей и десятке покусанных.

Джеймс вдруг прервался на полуслове и стал торопливо сворачивать газету.

— Ничего интересного больше нет, — сказал он притихшим друзьям.

— Можно взглянуть? — Ремус потянулся за газетой, которую Джеймс тут же отодвинул, но, заметив хмурый взгляд друга, нехотя пододвинул ее обратно.

Ремус взял газету и развернул на нужной статье.

Часть страницы занимала колдография, на которой была изображена разрушенная деревня, виднелся пожар вдалеке и нависшая над домами Черная Метка. Это означало, что оборотни официально перешли в армию Волан-де-Морта. Об этом же говорилось и в самой статье.

Там же корреспондент призывал работников Министерства более тщательно подойти к вопросу о регистрации оборотней, а то и вовсе подумать об их заточении в Азкабане.

В статье постоянно мелькали фразы, призывающие к травле или того хуже — к уничтожению.

_"…истребление оборотней…"_

_"…монстры, не заслуживающие никаких прав…"_

_"…Министерство введет более жесткий контроль за оборотнями, и предусмотрит отдельные виды наказаний для них…"_

_"…больным ликантропией не место среди нормальных, здоровых людей…"_

_"…очередное подтверждение, что Волан-де-Морта поддерживают только существа, которые упиваются жестокостью и смертью…"_

— Забей, Рем, — Сириус, сидящий рядом и тоже читающий, вырвал газету из его рук и скомкал, — как и всегда, сплошная чушь.

Но Ремус его как не слышал. Его вера в себя, в свою нормальность и надежда, что он может жить, как обычный человек, была настолько хрупкой, что мгновенно пошатнулась.

К оборотням и без того все относятся со страхом и с презрением, и эта статья лишь усугубила это положение.

— А вообще, правы они тут только в одном. Всех, кто поддерживает Волан-де-Морта надо на кол посадить. И твоих сородичей пусть посадят прямо рядом с моими, — сурово закончил Сириус.

Ремус ему слабо и неискренне улыбнулся. Может быть, ситуация у них и была отдаленно похожа, их «вид» поддерживал Волан-де-Морта, принимал участие в убийствах и нападениях, их преследовало Министерство, только вот Сириусу не приходилось каждый месяц муки испытывать, он был нормальным, здоровым человеком, которого не боятся и не обходят стороной, брезгливо морща лицо.

— Сириус прав, — поддержал Джеймс, с беспокойством глядя на Ремуса, — ты не должен себя к ним приравнивать. Везде уродов хватает…

— Да, только вот среди оборотней исключений нет, — упрямо заявил Ремус.

— Да ладно тебе, уж нам-то можешь это не рассказывать, — резко произнес Сириус, — ты — исключение, и сам это прекрасно знаешь.

— Нет, не знаю. Это сейчас я нормальный. Притворяюсь изо всех сил. А что было позавчера? В полнолуние? — добавил Ремус, перейдя на шепот. — Выпусти меня с ними в ту деревню, и я буду такой же. Я даже не пойму, если убью кого-то или покусаю. Вы не хуже меня знаете, что я не могу себя контролировать.

— Тебя от них отличает то, что тебя в той деревне не было, — произнес Джеймс, решительно глядя ему в глаза, — выбор всегда определяет человека, а не то, кто он есть. Посмотри на Бродягу, — он кивнул на мрачного Сириуса, — он мог бы быть рядом со своими родственниками, убивать и пытать, но он здесь, с нами. Или Сев, — он повернулся к Северусу, заставив того напрячься, — у его мамы в друзьях тоже были Пожиратели, а в детстве он мечтал быть слизнем! Но сейчас он с нами!

— Слизнем я быть не мечтал, — вполголоса проворчал Северус, опустив взгляд в тарелку.

— И ты! — продолжал Джеймс, пропустив поправку Северуса. — Ты же не с ними, не нападаешь ни на кого в полнолуния, и не желаешь никому зла. И мы знаем, что ты никогда к ним не присоединишься.

На эту речь Ремусу нечего было сказать. Да и не хотелось. Не хотелось говорить, и не хотелось спорить с Джеймсом, заранее зная, что это дело безвыигрышное. Но его сейчас переполняли эмоции, которые он носит в себе уже много лет, и которые постоянно просились наружу.

— Да… просто… — Ремус печально вздохнул, опуская плечи. — Я устал, что все к оборотням относятся как к грязи. И я понимаю, люди боятся. Боятся не без оснований, но… ты всю жизнь стараешься, пытаешься быть лучше, показать, что тоже чего-то стоишь, но для всех ты все равно останешься уродом, ненормальным, больным, от которого надо держаться подальше, — Ремус остановился, подавив тяжелый вздох. — А главное, никак это не изменить. Я и сам это понимаю, потому что сам не могу доверять себе. Каждый раз после полнолуния мне так страшно. Страшно за вас, я всегда боюсь, что могу покалечить кого-то, боюсь очнуться далеко от Хогвартса. Боюсь проснуться в луже крови или рядом с искалеченным телом. Пытка при трансформации не так страшна, как пробуждение после полнолуния…

— Скоро это все закончится, — прервал его Северус, уверенно на него посмотрев.

— Что? — не понял Ремус.

Северус прямо смотрел ему в глаза, и словно не решался продолжить, но, заметив направленные на него взгляды друзей, произнес:

— Я… мы с Белби пытаемся создать волчье противоядие.

— Да ладно, — протянул Джеймс, во все глаза таращась на Северус.

— Оно почти готово, все ингредиенты есть, — продолжил Северус, — нам осталось формулу подкорректировать и со временем настоя определиться. Ну, и еще несколько мелочей.

— Почему ты нам ничего не рассказывал? — воскликнул Джеймс.

— Я не хотел обнадеживать, — ответил Северус, по прежнему глядя на Ремуса. — Это могло занять много времени.

— А давно ты этим занимаешься?

— Начал еще на пятом курсе.

— На пятом?! — Джеймс раскрыл рот от возмущения, он бы ни за что не смог так долго хранить тайну от друзей.

— Так значит, вы с Белби и правда «работаете вместе», — задумчиво произнес Сириус, заслужив от Северуса негодующий взгляд.

— И как действует это противоядие? — охрипшим голосом поинтересовался Ремус.

— Оно не излечит от ликантропии, но приняв его, в теории, ты сможешь полностью себя контролировать. Ты все равно обратишься в волка, только трансформация не будет приносить боль, и ты будешь полностью осознавать происходящее. Иными словами, это будет больше походить на анимагию.

— Потрясающе, — прошептал Джеймс, переведя взгляд с Северуса на Ремуса.

— И ты это сам придумал? — восхитился Сириус.

Северус взглянул на него и кивнул.

— Если пользоваться мозгами по их прямому назначению, можно и не такое придумать.

— Мерлин, ты просто долбанный гений, — восторженно произнес Джеймс.

— Ну, можно просто — гений, — усмехнулся Северус, но тут же вновь стал серьезным и посмотрел на Ремуса. — Белби думает, что мы в ближайший месяц закончим, но я в этом не уверен. Надо не только закончить с формулой, но еще и проводить опыты на…оборотнях. А это может еще затянуться на какое-то время.

За столом на мгновение повисло молчание, все смотрели на Северуса, кто с восхищением, а кто и с неверием.

— В общем, я просто хотел сказать, что не надо… отчаиваться, все будет хорошо, — Северус неловко улыбнулся, утешать и поддерживать он никогда не умел, но сейчас говорил совершенно искренне, Ремус это чувствовал.

— Спасибо, — тихо произнес Ремус.

— Пока еще не за что, — Северус пожал плечами и продолжил завтрак.

Джеймс и Сириус принялись засыпать Северуса вопросами, им нужны были все подробности. После они начали мечтать о лучшей жизни, когда Ремус сможет принимать это противоядие, и в своем человеческом сознании будет проводить с ними полнолуния.

Ремус слушал их краем уха, полностью поглощенный своими мыслями.

_…волчье противоядие._

Он даже не думал, что такое в принципе возможно. Ведь это надо подобрать нужные ингредиенты, определить их количество, когда и в каком порядке добавлять в котел, сколько времени настаивать и сколько количества принимать. Из ничего создать зелье, казалось Ремусу, просто нереально. И это не какая-нибудь лечебная настойка, которую и школьник может придумать, это сложное зелье для одной из самых страшных болезней. Но Северус и правда обладал незаурядным умом, и не удивительно, что он способен создать нечто подобное.

Ремус взглянул на друга, чувствуя прилив безграничной признательности. Он и не подозревал, что Северус уже больше двух лет пытается создать для него лекарство. В очередной раз он проникся благодарностью к судьбе, которая подарила ему самых лучших друзей.

Еще никогда Ремус не ощущал такого всепоглощающего чувства надежды. В голове все еще отдавались слова Северуса о том, что все будет хорошо. И Ремус в это верил, как никогда. Все и правда будет хорошо, друг создаст противоядие, и для Ремуса это кардинально изменит жизнь.


	95. С днем рождения, Лили

_**Лили Эванс** _

Проснулась Лили в самом прекрасном расположении духа. На календаре сегодня тридцатое января, а значит, ее день рождения.

Потянувшись в кровати, она откинула одеяло и поднялась. Лили очень любила свой день. Ей не особо нравилось находиться в центре внимания, но праздничный вечер, проведенный с близкими, она всегда ждала с нетерпением.

Она немного расстроилась, что к ее пробуждению не оказалось цветов на тумбочке от Джеймса, но тут же сама себя осадила.

_…Джеймс меня слишком разбаловал…_

Лили привыкла, что за последние три-четыре года, стоит ей глаза открыть, а ее уже всегда ждал небольшой сюрприз от Поттера. Раньше она всегда только злилась, ну, или делала вид, что злится от его назойливого внимания. Сейчас же она подумала, что Джеймсу незачем слать ей подарки, когда он сам, лично может ее поздравить. И, воодушевившись, она направилась в душ.

Готовилась Лили очень тщательно, сегодня ей хотелось выглядеть по-особенному красивой. Она распустила и немного завила свои волосы, чуть ярче обычного подкрасила глаза, а вместо школьного красно-золотого галстука, повязала на ворот белоснежной рубашки шелковый красный бант с крупной жемчужиной посередине.

Взглянув на себя в зеркало, она осталась полностью довольна.

Подхватив сумку с учебниками, Лили направилась на выход. Но не успела она и шаг сделать, дверь распахнулась, и в комнату ввалились подружки во главе с Алисой.

— С днем рождения! — в разнобой прокричали они и бросились ее обнимать, не давая ей и слово сказать.

— Девочки, — выдохнула счастливая Лили, обнимая их в ответ, — как я рада вас видеть!

— Принимай подарки! — громко заявила Марлин и всунула ей в руки плоскую небольшую коробочку, перевязанную тонкой лентой. — Это от всех нас!

Торопливо распустив ленту, Лили открыла крышку. Внутри лежала красивая карточка в розово-фиолетовых цветах и с позолоченными на ней буквами — сертификат на покупку любой мантии в магазине «Шапка-невидимка».

— Невероятно! — пискнула Лили от переизбытка чувств, и снова бросилась обнимать подруг. — Спасибо большое!

— Осталось дождаться, когда откроют Хогсмид, — улыбнулась Мэри.

Приняв все пожелания и подарки от девочек, они все вместе пошли вниз. Лили не терпелось увидеть Джеймса, и что-то ей подсказывало, что он уже ждет ее в гостиной.

Она с трудом скрывала разочарование, спустившись вниз. Гостиная не только не была украшена к ее празднику, но и Джеймса в ней не было. Лили понимала, что не имеет никакого права требовать подобного отношения к своей персоне, но Джеймс сам виноват, что приучил ее к такому.

— Странно, — произнесла Алиса, — я думала Поттер тебя тут уже с цветами и оркестром ждет.

— Они вчера развлекались до полуночи, — ответила Мэри, и Лили тут же с недовольством и беспокойством посмотрела на нее. — Я спустилась в гостиную, уже два часа ночи было, а они тут развлекаются, сидят всей своей компанией.

Лили недовольно поджала губы и ничего не ответила.

— А Джеймс с Сириусом еще и курили прямо в помещении, — добавила Мэри, с явным осуждением в голосе.

Ну, прекрасно! Мало того, что правила нарушает, еще и курит!

Бросив безуспешную попытку унять раздражение, Лили поторопила подруг в Большой зал. Надежда, что Джеймс с «цветами и оркестром» ждет ее там, еще слабо тлела в душе.

— О, смотри-ка, Лилс, твой любимый пирог с патокой, — обрадовалась Алиса, усаживаясь рядом с подругой.

Лили, глянув на пустое место Мародеров, с самым недовольным выражением лица положила себе двойную порцию любимого десерта.

— А нам Поттер запрещает есть много сладкого, — с грустью в голосе произнесла Марлин, с завистью глядя на горку пирога у Лили в тарелке.

— В каком это смысле, запрещает? — удивилась Алиса.

— «Мы должны поддерживать спортивную форму!», — отрапортовала она, закатив глаза.

— Помешанный, — хмыкнула Алиса.

— Ну, раз уж его все равно здесь нет, можешь хоть три порции съесть, — сердито сказала ей Лили.

— Поверь, у меня только мысль проскользнет, сразу Поттер явится и с осуждением посмотрит, — вытаращив глаза, ответила Марлин.

Лили ничего на это не ответила, чувствуя, как необоснованная обида на Джеймса растет с каждой секундой.

— А, впрочем, сегодня же праздник, почему бы и нет, — произнесла Марлин и потянулась за пирогом с патокой.

Но не успела Марлин ложку с пирогом до рта донести, за их спинами прозвучал знакомый голос:

— Марлин, я все вижу. Пирог будешь отрабатывать.

Та тихонько выругалась в ответ, и ложку с пирогом все равно засунула в рот. А Лили повернулась к Джеймсу, со счастливой улыбкой на губах и в ожидании поздравления.

— Привет, солнце мое, — Джеймс наклонился к ней и чмокнул в губы, — чудесно выглядишь.

Он окинул ее восхищенным взглядом и ушел. Приоткрыв рот от возмущения, Лили смотрела ему вслед.

— И как это называется? — вконец не вытерпела она, повернувшись к подругам.

— Странно, — задумчиво произнесла Алиса, посмотрев в сторону Мародеров, — может Поттер что-то к вечеру готовит?

Лили хмуро поглядела на Джеймса, который над чем-то громко хохотал в компании своих друзей.

— Вряд ли, — мрачно заметила она. — Если бы Джеймс что-то готовил к вечеру, по нему было бы это заметно. Вы же знаете, он не умеет долго держать что-то в секрете.

Она еще раз окинула их компанию задумчивым взглядом, убеждаясь, что ничего Джеймс ей не готовит. Он и правда не умел хранить свои тайны, и если бы он готовил что-то грандиозное, по его лицу это было бы очевидно. Он бы нервничал, постоянно улыбался и трясся от предвкушения.

Лили помнила, как однажды он ей устроил сюрприз в Запретном лесу. В тот раз он весь день ходил с невыносимым самодовольством на лице и постоянно опускал прозрачные намеки на сюрприз, да так, что Лили сама обо всем догадалась спустя пару часов.

Сегодня же Джеймс вел себя совершенно обычно, ни взглядом, ни словом не выдавая, что готовится сюрприз.

Варианта было два. Либо Джеймса подменили, либо он забыл о ее дне рождения.

— Он забыл, — Лили не смогла скрыть обиду в голосе, повернувшись к подружкам.

— Да не может быть, — сказала Мэри, тоже во все глаза глядя на Мародеров.

— Ну и ладно, — Марлин привлекла ее внимание, — отметим сегодня вчетвером, а завтра выскажешь ему все.

Такой вариант Лили не устраивал, высказать хотелось прямо сейчас. Только она понимала, что будет глупо выглядеть. Ведь Джеймс не обязан самый первый поздравлять ее с днем рождения. К тому же, даже если он забыл, в этом нет его вины. Все сейчас думают о другом, за стенами замка война, и нет ничего удивительного, что ее дата выпала у него из головы. Тем более, он сейчас усерднее, чем обычно, занимается. А такой порыв Лили не могла не заметить.

Но как бы Лили не обвиняла себя в эгоизме, обида на него все равно не желала уходить.

— Пойдемте на Чары, — устало сказала она и первая поднялась из-за стола.

Чем дольше Лили смотрела на Джеймса, тем больше убеждалась, что он попросту забыл о ее празднике.

Джеймс большой мастер на выдумки и сюрпризы, и он еще ни разу не пропускал ее день рождения, не говоря уже о других праздниках и обычных выходных. Но еще Джеймс совершенно, абсолютно не может держать свое предвкушение и радость в себе. Он начинает светиться от счастья, предвидя, как обрадуется Лили его подарку. Самодовольство и восторг из него так и прут, и не увидит этого только слепой.

Лили посмотрела на его друзей, надеясь, что, может быть, кто-то из них выдаст своим поведением готовящийся сюрприз.

Сириус, плотно соприкасаясь с Софией, о чем-то с ней переписывался в общем пергаменте. Они постоянно хихикали и переглядывались. Лили на это только с осуждением покачала головой — мало того, что Сириус сам отвлекается, еще и Софии заниматься не дает.

Ремус, единственный из них, внимательно слушал профессора Флитвика и записывал за ним лекцию. Он, как и всегда, был сосредоточен и полностью поглощен учебой.

Северус же смотрел в свои записи без единой эмоции на лице. Взглянув на него, Лили вообще засомневалась, что он сейчас здесь, настолько отрешенным был его вид.

_…нет, они точно все забыли про меня._

Винить Ремуса и Сириуса она не могла, в конце концов, они не обязаны помнить дату ее дня рождения. А вот из-за Северуса ей стало немного обидно. Ведь с ним они дружат гораздо дольше, чем с остальными. И он всегда один из первых ее поздравлял. Лили оправдывала его тем, что друг детства в последнее время всегда погружен в свои мысли.

Вот и сейчас, глядя на Северуса, она видела его хмурое лицо, склонившееся над книгой. Лили знала, что у него болеет мама, которой он пытается помочь, а еще знала, что он сейчас усиленно готовится к поступлению в Академию и к сдаче ЖАБА.

Лили стало стыдно. Вместо того, чтобы поинтересоваться делами Северуса и предложить помощь, она вздумала на него обижаться, за то, что он ее не поздравил.

Она, как могла, старалась сохранять спокойствие и не выказывать обиду и расстройство. Лили постоянно напоминала себе, что сейчас идет война, у всех много забот, всем необходимо заниматься учебой и готовиться к экзаменам. Но неприятное чувство, которое без конца твердило, что никто не вспомнил про ее день рождения, никак не утихало.

Лили спешила на Нумерологию, когда ее догнал Джеймс.

— Лили, — ей на плечо опустилась его рука, притормаживая, — какие планы на вечер?

Против воли у нее стала улыбка растягивать на губах, Лили уже хотела ответить, что вечером она будет принимать поздравления от него, но Джеймс опередил:

— Мы с Бродягой хотим до Хогсмида сходить, — ответил он, умоляюще глядя ей в глаза, — не прикроешь нас перед старостами?

От такой наглости она дар речи потеряла. Остановившись, Лили одарила Джеймса возмущенным взглядом.

— Да-да, я знаю, по правилам нельзя, — Джеймс закатил глаза, — но мы уже целый месяц взаперти сидим, нам скучно.

— Идите, куда хотите, — ледяным тоном ответила Лили, — но покрывать и поощрять нарушение правил я не собираюсь.

Не дожидаясь его ответа, Лили направилась дальше по коридору. Она даже была рада, что следующим уроком у нее Нумерология и Джеймса она не увидит. Сейчас ей этого совершенно не хотелось.

— Увидимся за обедом, любовь моя! — крикнул ей Джеймс вдогонку.

Она все еще не верила, что ему хватило наглости попросить ее о таком. Лили и так оправдывала его забывчивость тем, что ему сейчас некогда думать о развлечениях и праздниках, а он без всяких мук совести собрался идти в Хогсмид, гулять с Сириусом.

_…скучно ему!_

Вся Нумерология прошла как в тумане. Лили безнадежно пыталась вникнуть в новую тему, на которой они разбирали составление формул невербальных заклинаний. И была рада, когда пробил колокол.

После обеда у нее было окно. Лили сейчас очень нужна была компания подруг, но все они были заняты. Алиса ушла на Уход за магическими существами, Мэри на Прорицания, а Марлин где-то пропадала со своим парнем.

Просидев полдня в библиотеке, безуспешно пытаясь выполнить домашнее задание, Лили собрала вещи и направилась на собрание старост.

Зайдя в пустой кабинет, она обреченно вздохнула.

Для всех факультетских старост Лили всегда подготавливала небольшой праздник. Развешивала под потолком гирлянду с поздравлением, вместе с другими старостами они дарили набор сладостей из «Сладкого королевства», и именинника Лили всегда освобождала от дежурств в выходные.

Но, кажется, другим старостам тоже не до нее.

Она сидела одна в пустом темном классе и отмечала на пергаменте темы, которые надо обсудить. Губы неожиданно задрожали от обиды и скривились. Лили чувствовала себя одинокой и брошенной. Она уже хотела наплевать на все, бросить вещи и уйти с еще не начавшегося собрания, да совесть не позволила.

Напомнив себе, что она тут не только ради себя, а ради их общего дела, взяла себя в руки. В конце концов, то, что твой любимый человек забыл о твоем празднике еще не конец света.

Ее грустные мысли прервали старосты с пятого курса Пуффендуя. С их появлением сразу стало более оживленно, и печаль немного отступила. А когда появились и остальные, она и вовсе на время забыла о своих надуманных, как ей казалось, проблемах.

Но стоило собранию закончиться, а ей вновь остаться одной, грусть накатила обратно. Лили медленно собирала свои записи в сумку, размышляя, чем же сейчас занят Джеймс и решится ли он пойти в Хогсмид с Сириусом, развеять скуку.

Повесив сумку на плечо и ссутулившись под грузом тяжких мыслей, Лили направилась на выход. Она уже протянула руку к дверной ручке, как вдруг за дверью внезапно услышала голоса Алисы и Джеймса. Она не представляла, что они могли тут делать, да еще и вдвоем. Лили уже собиралась выйти к ним, но, услышав собственное имя, резко затормозила и затаилась.

—… у Лили же день рождения, Джеймс! — воскликнула Алиса.

— Как? Разве сегодня? — искренне удивился Джеймс. — А разве не тридцатого февраля?!

— Тридца… Что?! Такой даты вообще нет!

Лили поверить не могла в услышанное. Приоткрыв рот от шока, она с возмущением смотрела на дверь, за которой стоял Поттер.

— Вот черт, Алиса, и что мне делать? Лили, наверное, злится!

— Она не злится, она страшно в тебе разочарована.

Прикрыв глаза, Лили уперлась лбом в холодную стену. Она так измотала себя переживаниями за этот день, что уже даже не злилась на Джеймса. Все равно, по справедливости, винить его она не могла, хотя и хотелось.

Дождавшись, когда голоса стихнут, она вышла из кабинета и не спеша побрела в гостиную. Лили специально выжидала время, что зайти туда ровно в девять. Она не знала, как сейчас будет действовать Джеймс. Наверняка он решит что-то придумать, уж на извинения он был горазд даже похлеще, чем на сюрпризы. Только вот времени оставалось совсем мало, и вряд ли он успеет придумать что-то оригинальное.

Лили зашла в гостиную с последними ударами колокола. Джеймс сидел в окружении своих друзей возле камина, и на ее появление бросил встревоженный взгляд. Но Лили тут же отвела глаза, сказала дежурному старосте, что она будет у себя, и с гордостью удалилась.

Джеймс не сможет попасть к ней, пока гостиная полностью не опустеет, вот пусть и выкручивается, как хочет.

Чуть погодя к ней пришла Алиса, которая долго разорялась по поводу безобразного поведения Джеймса.

— А где Мэри и Марлин? — перебила она поток ругани Алисы. Ей сейчас не хотелось говорить о нем. От этих разговоров она только сильнее расстраиваться начинала.

— Пошли за едой на кухню, — бодро ответила Алиса, — посидим хотя бы нашей компанией.

Лили поинтересовалась, у кого они взяли значки, чтобы выйти из гостиной, на что Алиса рассказала ей сложную и запутанную историю. Как оказалось, Ремус видел Барти Крауча в коридорах после комендантского часа. Так они выяснили, что слизеринцам тоже известен способ, как обойти новые ограничения. Им пришлось подключить Софию, и та узнала у Элизабет Гринграсс все подробности, в том числе и заклинание размножения. Алиса добавила, что ей это заклинание показалось подозрительным, она такого раньше не встречала, но Сириус и Северус с ним легко справились.

— Так что, твой значок теперь брать не будут, — добавила подруга с улыбкой, — они значок Люпина размножили. Штук двадцать экземпляров наделали!

— Куда им столько? — безразличным голосом поинтересовалась Лили.

Алиса ответить не успела, ее прервал страшный грохот в гостиной.

— Боже, что там опять? — недовольно произнесла Лили.

— Наверное, опять Мародеры, — тем же недовольным тоном ответила Алиса, — они, говорят, эксперименты ставят. Пока ты была на Нумерологии, они какую-то вонючую дрянь разлили по всей гостиной. Домовики полдня потом вычищали.

Лили хотелось вставить одно из крепких выражений Сириуса, которыми он так часто пользуется. Но решила не распыляться зря, а высказать это лично Джеймсу. Злость достигла своего пика, и Лили уверенно направилась на выход, намереваясь выплеснуть всю обиду, что скопилась за день.

Но только она переступила порог спальни, поняла — что-то не так. В лестничном проходе было темно, в гостиной стояла мертвая тишина.

Переглянувшись с Алисой, Лили достала палочку на всякий случай и решительно пошла вниз.

Лили сделала лишь шаг в темную гостиную, как она взорвалась криком.

— С днем рождения! — прокричал оглушительный хор голосов. От испуга и неожиданности у Лили искры из палочки полетели.

По всей гостиной мгновенно зажглись огни, освещая ее.

Вся комната была усыпана цветами, разнообразными цветами всех оттенков красного. На всю стену висела надпись: «С днем рождения, Лили!». А стол ломился от угощений. Кажется, кто-то все-таки сходил до Хогсмида.

И тут были все ее друзья. И девочки, и Мародеры, и Эшли с Софией. Пришли даже Эммелина Вэнс со своим парнем, Бенджамен Фенвик, и еще несколько человек с других факультетов, кто так же входил в состав старост, либо же посещал с ней целительские курсы.

_…и все эти люди согласились нарушить правила!_

Но самое главное, тут был Джеймс. Он стоял во главе этих людей и торжественно смотрел на Лили, не скрывая своего превосходства во взгляде и явно собой довольный.

Взяв ее за руку, он протянул ее к себе и крепко поцеловал.

— С днем рождения, Лили, — прошептал он ей в губы, оторвавшись.

— Как… как ты?.. — вопрос так и остался у Лили на губах, когда Джеймс ее вновь поцеловал, и после поставил перед всеми, сказав, что вначале поздравления, а все вопросы уже потом.

Лили едва успевала отвечать на поздравления и принимать подарки. Горка из них уже занимала все кресло, когда поздравлять подошли Ремус с Эшли, Северус и София с Сириусом.

— А где Дебора? — спросила Лили у Северуса.

— Она занята, — равнодушно ответил он и, не дав ей задать новый вопрос, пропустил вперед Эшли, которая держала в руках красиво упакованную коробку.

— Лили, прошу, прими от всех нас это скромный подарок, — торжественно произнесла София.

— Все пожелания в открытке, — Сириус, с ненормальной улыбкой, показывал на прикрепленную к подарку открытку.

Лили приняла из рук Эшли увесистую коробку и принялась ее разворачивать.

— Какая красота, — восторженно произнесла Лили, разглядывая десяток ярких баночек. Она взяла самую привлекательную на вид — с густой, светло-фиолетовой субстанцией, и открыла ее, понюхать. Оттуда восхитительно пахло лавандой с примесью каких-то трав.

— Целый набор для ваших женских штучек, — прокомментировал Сириус.

По этикеткам на баночках Лили узнала магазин, который находился в Косом переулке. Он занимался производством и продажей различных уходовых средств для волос, кожи и, как заявляла хозяйка магазина, даже для души.

— Открытку еще посмотри, — снова не выдержал Сириус, видя, что Лили полностью поглощена новым приобретением. — Давай, открой ее.

Бросив на Сириуса подозрительный взгляд, Лили отцепила от коробки открытку и раскрыла ее. Внутри оказались самодельные похабные стишки.

Лили непроизвольно залилась краской, читая то, чего и в мыслях представить не могла.

— Детский сад, — тихо проговорила она.

— Знаю, — вполголоса ответила ей София, закатив глаза, — это Блэк постарался. Открытка на нем была.

Единственной безобидной фразой в открытке была лишь подпись: «С любовью, С.Б. и С.Б.».

Джеймс, перегнувшись через ее плечо, для всех вслух зачитал непристойные пожелания своего друга.

— Стыд какой, — произнес Северус, когда Джеймс закончил декламировать стихи.

— От нас еще один небольшой подарок, — объявил Сириус.

— О, здорово! — обрадовалась Лили, понадеявшись, что он окажется более приличным.

Сириус махнул Софии, она кивнула и они достали две гитары. Одна гитара принадлежала Сириусу, вторая — Рипли, загонщику из команды Джеймса. Лили легко ее узнала — Рипли не выпускал ее из рук на всех факультетских мероприятиях, и даже брал с собой в летний лагерь.

— Вы подготовили выступление? — с улыбкой спросила Лили. Она знала, что София хорошо играет и поет, но ни разу в живую не слышала, а вот игрой Сириуса в Новый Год успела насладиться сполна, правда, он тогда был еще совсем новичком.

— Разумеется, — усмехнулся Сириус, — у нас же группа. Забыла?

— Дуэт, — подтвердила София, — называется «де Бланки».

— Это она так думает, — закатил глаза Сириус, показав на Софию. — На самом деле, «Блэкки».

— А я из ваших подписей понял, что вы называетесь «Сириус Бланк и София Блэк», — сострил Джеймс под хихиканье Лили.

Сириус остановился, принял непривычный сосредоточенный вид и по слогам произнес:

— Va au diable.

Они с Софией переглянулись и рассмеялись.

— Votre français est impeccable, monsieur, — улыбнулась ему София.

— Ничего не понял, кроме последнего слова, — нахмурился Сириус.

— Твой французский безупречен, Сириус Бланк, — сказала София и повернулась к Джеймсу, — а тебя он послал к черту, между прочим.

— То есть, первое, что ты выучил, это обзывки и посыл к черту? — с улыбкой спросила Лили у Сириуса.

— Нет, у него в запасе еще целый арсенал пошлостей, — ответила за него София.

— Ладно, идем уже, публика заждалась, — поторопил ее Сириус, подталкивая вперед.

София и Сириус встали на небольшое возвышение, специально для них подготовленное. Они о чем-то еще переговаривались, потом Сириус повернулся ко всем, посмотрел на Лили и произнес:

— Песня посвящается нашему Цветочку, самой ответственной старосте, первой студентке школы и будущему колдомедицины.

В гостиной раздались аплодисменты, а Лили не сдержала довольной улыбки.

— Они две недели репетировали, — шепнул ей Джеймс, стоящий рядом. — Хотя, не уверен, что они именно репетициями занимались, когда запирались в нашей спальне и всех выгоняли.

Лили легонько пихнула его локтем в бок, призывая к молчанию, и наблюдая за «группой».

Первая начала играть София, и Лили с первых нот узнала знакомую мелодию одной из любимых песен Элтона Джона.

_There's a calm surrender_

_To the rush of day_

_When the heat of the rolling world_

_Can be turned away..._

С нежной улыбкой Лили смотрела на Сириуса, который не спускал влюбленного взгляда с Софии, подыгрывая ей на своей гитаре, и, как только она подошла к припеву, он совершенно также прикрыл глаза и запел с ней в унисон, эхом повторяя ее голос:

_...And can you feel the love tonight_

_It is where we are_

_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_

_That we've got this far_

_And can you feel the love tonight_

_How it's laid to rest?_

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_

_Believe the very best..._

Лили до мурашек по коже пробирали их голоса. Она поражалась, как удивительно чистый голос Софии идеально гармонирует с низким и глубоким голосом Сириуса, как они накладываются друг на друга и переплетаются. Но еще больше ее поражало то, как они смотрят друг на друга. Песня хоть и посвящалась Лили, но они не сводили взглядов друг с друга, словно кроме них тут никого больше нет.

Все куплеты пела София, но на припеве всегда присоединялся и Сириус, дублируя ее голос. Лили еще не доводилось слышать что-то столь проникновенное. Что-то, что пробирало до самых глубин души, отдаваясь в сердце.

Ей хотелось поделиться эмоциями с Джеймсом, но она и пошевелиться боялась, как бы ни спугнуть столь волшебный момент. Она посмотрела на него, Джеймс, как и она же, заворожено слушал песню, закрыв глаза. Лили протянула руку и взяла его за ладонь, переплетая пальцы, и чувствуя, как он сжимает ее своей рукой.

Лили так не хотелось, чтобы песня заканчивалась. Хотелось, чтобы этот момент длился как можно дольше. Момент, что наполнял душу невообразимым теплом и уютом, покрывал кожу мурашками, и заставлял все трепетать внутри.

_...And can you feel the love tonight_

_How it's laid to rest?_

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_

_Believe the very best.*_

Когда они допели, еще несколько мгновений стояла полная тишина. Никто не решался прервать этом момент. И Сириус, взглянув на Софию, обратился к «залу», тут же разряжая обстановку:

— Если что, наша группа в поисках клавишника и барабанщика.

— Детей себе заведите, будет вам группа, — едва слышно сказал Северус, стоящий возле Лили, и которого слышала только она. Лили повернулась к нему и с улыбкой кивнула.

— Я умею играть на клавишах! — воскликнул Бенджамен. — На рояле с малых лет заставляли!

— Извини, Бенджи, — ответил ему Сириус, — только не ты.

— Почему? — притворно обидевшись, возмутился он.

— Имел неосторожность не так посмотреть на Софию, — усмехнулся Джеймс, ответив Бенджамену. Он уже хотел что-то сказать, но его опередила Эммелина:

— Группа, можно сейчас что-нибудь повеселее?

— Все заказы сегодня принимаем только от именинницы, — улыбнулся Сириус.

Лили еще никогда так не веселилась. Джеймс устроил для нее настоящий праздник, такой, о каком она и мечтать не могла. Она была счастлива находиться в окружении любимых людей, и видеть радость на их лицах. Им всем сейчас нужна была небольшая передышка, небольшой праздник, и Лили была безумна рада, что они все смогли прийти к ней.

В этот вечер для нее спели все любимые песни и у ABBA, и у The Beatles, и София даже знала одну песню у Дэвида Боуи, которого Лили так любит.

Они играли в фанты и крокодила. И даже в «правду или действие», только в этот раз без заколдованного списка, поэтому все врали напропалую.

Время уже приближалось к полуночи, когда Лили впервые подумала о порядке и о других студентах.

— Джеймс, а где остальные гриффиндорцы? — с беспокойством спросила она, отведя его в сторону. Она только сейчас поняла, что остальные, как ни странно, даже не спускаются на шум. — А профессор МакГонагалл? Она нас не услышит?

— Не переживай, Лили, — улыбнулся он, после того как торопливо поцеловал, — тебе сегодня не надо ни о чем волноваться. Это уже сделал я.

— Но как?..

— С гриффиндорцами я договорился, — важно заявил он и снова самодовольно улыбнулся, — а на гостиную наложен десяток заглушающих чар, МакГонагалл нас не услышит. И другим мы не помешаем.

Она уже хотела ответить, но ее прервал подвыпивший Бенджамен, который забрался с ногами на диван и поднял очередной тост в честь именинницы. Лили, будучи и сама в непривычно приподнятом настроении, сразу на это отвлеклась.

Когда на сцену вновь упросили выйти группу, Лили, воспользовавшись моментом, упала в кресло, немного передохнуть.

— Смотри-ка, — к ней подсела Алиса, разрумянившаяся от выпитого шампанского, — Поттер все-таки организовал оркестр для тебя.

— Это точно, — ответила Лили и с любовью посмотрела на Джеймса, который в этот момент вместе с когтевранцами исполнял дикий танец под дикую песню.

Смотреть на сумасшедшие пляски Эммелины, Бенджамена и Джеймса без улыбки было невозможно. Или же дело тут было в розовом вине мадам Розмерты, с которым Лили явно переборщила.

Празднование закончилось только в два ночи, и то, только потому, что часть присутствующих были старостами и ответственными людьми, пусть и под действием алкоголя.

Распрощавшись со всеми, Лили наконец-то осталась только с Джеймсом.

— Даже не знаю, как тебя отблагодарить за все это, — произнесла она, прижимаясь к нему с поцелуем.

— Хорошо, что я знаю, — улыбнулся он, вскинув брови. — К тебе?

Отблагодарив Джеймса сполна, и самой получив дополнение к подарку от него, Лили устроилась у него под боком, обнимая.

— Как ты продержался целый день? — спросила у него Лили с улыбкой. — Я думала ты и правда забыл.

— Ты представить не можешь, как мне было трудно удержаться и даже не намекнуть тебе, что тебя ждет вечером! — воскликнул он. — Слава Мерлину, что у нас занятия были по раздельности!

— И как только ты справился? — задала Лили риторический вопрос, с любовью глядя ему в глаза.

— Успокаивающий бальзам весь день хлестал, — выпучив глаза, ответил он.

— Серьезно? Это же вредно, Джеймс, — с осуждением сказала она, тем не менее, не скрывая умиления в голосе.

— Сев сказал, от одного дня ничего не будет, — отмахнулся он, и вдруг серьезно посмотрел на Лили. — Меня куда больше интересует, как ты целый день продержалась, и даже не намекнула мне, что злишься.

— А что я скажу?! Где мой подарок, Поттер? — с обидой в голосе произнесла Лили. — Я же понимаю, что есть дела поважнее… особенно сейчас.

— Глупая, — улыбнулся Джеймс и приподнялся, наваливаясь на нее сверху, — ничего важнее нет. Хоть война, хоть конец света, ты всегда на первом месте, Лили.

У нее сердце замирало от его слов, от взгляда любых карамельно-карих глаз, от нежных поцелуев.

— Я тебя так люблю, Джеймс.

— А я тебя, — произнес он и вновь поцеловал.

***

— Сегодня у меня будет для тебя еще один сюрприз, — прошептал Джеймс ей на ушко, неслышно подкравшись со спины. Он обхватил руками ее талию и оставил дорожку поцелуев на шее.

— Прекрати, — Лили не смогла скрыть счастливую улыбку, и повела плечом, уворачиваясь, — мы же в библиотеке.

— Да, и нам срочно пора отсюда уходить.

Уже и правда было пора, стрелка часов неумолимо приближалась к девяти вечера, и мадам Пинс выгоняла из своей обители всех задержавшихся.

— Нет-нет, мы идем не в гостиную, — Джеймс потянул ее в противоположную сторону, когда они оказались на развилке, но Лили резко затормозила.

— Что ты задумал? — с беспокойством спросила она. — Нам через десять минут надо быть у себя.

— Не надо, — он самодовольно улыбнулся, — я договорился.

Лили отпустила его руку и строго на него посмотрела, безмолвно требуя объяснений. Притворно вздохнув, Джеймс произнес:

— Я договорился со старостами, которые сегодня дежурят, чтобы нас они не учитывали.

Предвидя вопрос Лили, он продолжил:

— Я сказал, что мы помогаем МакГонагалл с одним делом. Они мне, конечно, вначале не поверили, но как только прозвучала твоя фамилия, сразу согласились, — Джеймс усмехнулся и добавил: — Удобно, когда староста школы — твоя девушка.

Лили план казался ненадежным. И рисковать совершенно не хотелось, но когда Джеймс к ней вплотную подошел, руками притянул ее к себе за талию и поцеловал, сомнений у нее поубавилась.

— Так что, вся ночь наша, — глубоким голосом прошептал он ей на ухо. Он слегка отодвинулся, заглядывая в ее глаза, и произнес: — К тому же, такого сюрприза я тебе еще не устраивал. И пропустить ты его не можешь.

В конце концов, сдавшись, Лили позволила Джеймсу увести ее в противоположную сторону от гостиной.

— Ванна старост? — удивленно спросила Лили, когда они остановились возле двери. И добавила с ехидством: — Ты меня помыться привел?

— О, Лили, дорогая моя, мы будем не мыться, — насмешливо произнес Джеймс.

Он завел ее в белоснежную мраморную ванную комнату. Просторное помещение сверкало чистотой. Большой бассейн посреди комнаты был наполнен розовой водой, на которой голубыми и фиолетовыми узорами расходились разводы. Из множества позолоченных кранов выходили пузыри различных размеров и цветов, некоторые из них оставались на поверхности воды, некоторые летали в воздухе, создавая волшебную атмосферу.

От созерцания этой красоты ее отвлек Джеймс, который вновь прижался к ней со спины и, оставляя поцелуи на шее, стал не спеша снимать с нее мантию.

Лили полностью потеряла счет времени. Она не знала, прошел ли час, или же вся ночь. Рядом с Джеймсом ей было так хорошо, что совершенно не хотелось уходить отсюда. Но, как ни странно, сегодня именно он напомнил ей о благоразумии.

— У тебя же утром курсы целительские, — улыбнулся он, садясь на бортик бассейна и абсолютно не стесняясь своего обнаженного вида, — а уже три ночи.

— Как три ночи? — ахнула Лили.

— Вот так, — кивнул он и протянул ей руку, предлагая помочь вылезти.

Лили бросила взгляд на стопку полотенец, ходить голой перед ним ей совсем не хотелось. Джеймс, заметив ее взгляд, рассмеялся.

— Лили, ты что, все еще стесняешься меня? Так поздно уже, — он расплылся в улыбке, — я видел тебя со всех сторон и в разных ракурсах.

— Прекрати, — смущенно произнесла Лили, протянула руку за своей палочкой, которая валялась возле бортика, и приманила полотенце. — Это другое.

— Как скажешь, — усмехнулся Джеймс, по-прежнему с весельем в глазах глядя, как она заматывается в огромное полотенце. — До гостиной также пойдешь?

Лили ему на это ничего не ответила, отвернувшись, она принялась одеваться.

— Хорошо, Миртл нам сегодня не мешала, — сказал Джеймс.

— Миртл? Она же свой туалет не покидает, — произнесла Лили, вполоборота повернув голову.

— Да, но как я только сюда прихожу, она тут как тут! — пожаловался Джеймс.

— А я ее здесь ни разу не видела.

Джеймс задумался на мгновение и добавил:

— Очевидно, она предпочитает мужскую компанию.

— Наверное, — ответила Лили, думая, что это отвратительно — принимать ванну с надоедливым призраком.

— Готова?

Лили в ответ кивнула, запихнула лишние вещи в сумку и взяла его за протянутую руку. Она решила полностью не одеваться, как и Джеймс, который надел только нижнее белье, да мантию.

— Вот видишь, как хорошо время провели, а ты сомневалась, — довольно проговорил Джеймс, ведя ее за руку за собой по темным коридорам.

Лили не успела ничего ответить, как вдруг он резко затормозил, и она едва не налетела на него.

— Что там?.. — она прервалась на полуслове, во все глаза глядя на высокую фигуру перед ними. — П-профессор МакГонагалл? — тонким голоском проговорила она.

Профессор переводила гневный взгляд с одного на другого. Лили и представить боялась, как они сейчас выглядят — с раскрасневшимися лицами, влажными волосами и полуголые. Опять.

— М-мы…мы просто, мы… — Лили чуть ли не заикаться начала, под взором профессора, молчание которой было хуже, чем если бы она их начала отчитывать.

— Мы… мы с Лили уже шли в гриффиндорскую башню, — начал говорить Джеймс, а Лили в ужасе прикрыла глаза, только бы не видеть этого позора, — как вдруг услышали из ванной старост подозрительный шум. Пройти мимо мы не могли, вдруг кому-то требуется помощь? Но когда зашли внутрь, оказалось, что там Пивз вандализмом занимается. Лили хотела отправиться к учителям, но я решил, что мы сами справимся. И в итоге, в неравной схватке, мы были повержены и опрокинуты прямиком в ванну.

У МакГонагалл дрогнули губы. На мгновение Лили показалось, что профессор сейчас улыбнется, но та их крепко сжала, глазами выражая все негодование от такой неприкрытой лжи.

— Очень увлекательная история, мистер Поттер, — ледяным тоном произнесла профессор. — Не подскажите, почему два лучших студента курса не смогли справиться с полтергейстом?

Джеймс раскрыл рот, силясь что-то придумать, и повернулся к Лили, взлохмачивая свои волосы.

— Да-а, интересный вопрос.

— Особенно учитывая, что Пивз последние несколько часов занимался вандализмом в противоположном конце замка, — добавила профессор.

— Хм, странно, — Джеймс обхватил рукой свой подбородок, приняв задумчивый вид, — кто же это тогда мог быть?

Кажется, Джеймс не планировал сдаваться и собирался позориться до конца.

— Извините нас, профессор, — Лили умоляюще взглянула на своего декана, — это больше не повторится.

— От вас, мисс Эванс, такого безрассудства я не ожидала, — отчеканила она. — Администрация школы делает все, чтобы обезопасить студентов, а школьная староста!.. ходит по ночам.

Лили чувствовала, как пылают ее щеки. Она опустила виноватый взгляд, склонив голову.

— Это моя вина, профессор МакГонагалл, — с жаром произнес Джеймс, — это я Лили заставил.

— И почему я не удивлена? — с легкой насмешкой сказала профессор. — Минус тридцать баллов с каждого. И завтра подойдете к мистеру Филчу, он назначит вам отработку.

У Лили дар речи пропал, ее еще никогда не оставляли на отработку.

— Еще раз увижу вас в неположенное время, лишитесь значков старосты и капитана, — напоследок сообщила им профессор и стремительно удалилась.

— Вот черт, мы идиоты! — воскликнул Джеймс, во все глаза глядя на Лили.

— Согласна, — сурово ответила она, — шататься ночью по школе! На что еще мы рассчитывали?..

— Да нет же! — перебил Джеймс. — Мой капитанский значок! Наверняка с ним тоже можно ходить после отбоя!

— О, Боже, — пролепетала Лили, прикрывая глаза. Она сейчас даже не могла учить уму разуму Джеймса, мысли ее были совершенно о другом. — Это мое первое наказание.

— Первое наказание, — тяжело вздохнул Джеймс, осуждающе покачав головой, — и это на закате седьмого курса. Что ты будешь рассказывать нашим внукам? Как хорошо училась и в девять спать ложилась?

Лили на него ошарашено посмотрела, ее всегда немного шокировали разговоры Джеймса о детях и свадьбе. Она в такие моменты никак не могла понять, шутит он или нет.

— Да! Правильный пример буду подавать! — сказала она, наконец. — Кому-то ведь надо будет это делать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Elton John – Can You Feel the Love Tonight (я знаю, что в 1978 г. эта песня еще не была написана, но я люблю Элтона Джона и люблю эту песню)


	96. Волчье противоядие

_**Северус Снейп** _

Северус аккуратно разливал готовые зелья по колбам. Сегодня Мальсибер должен был забрать у него первые шесть ступеней зелья.

Последний месяц он спал по три часа и очень устал. Все шесть ступеней были очень сложны в приготовлении и требовали чуть ли не круглосуточного контроля. Северус был уверен, что приготовил их безупречно. Он и не надеялся, что ему с первого раза это удастся. Все-таки, ему еще не приходилось варить зелья такого уровня. Но сейчас, глядя на ровный ряд стеклянных колб, испытывал некое удовлетворение.

А вот в изучении седьмой части он практически не продвинулся. Создать зелье с нуля, да еще и такой сложности, было трудно.

Записи, которые ему в помощь предоставили Пожиратели, мало чем помогали. И вообще, данные подсказки ему казались странно подозрительными, все это он определенно уже где-то видел или слышал. Некоторые умозаключения казались ему знакомыми, использование определенных ингредиентов, способ составления формул, последовательность действий — этот «почерк» он уже встречал.

У Северуса было три основных предположения, кто мог составить данные записи, — Боунс, Белби или же профессор Слизнорт. Некоторые рассуждения и построение выводов, как легко определил Северус, принадлежали именно их преподавателю по Зельям.

Но Северус сомневался, что Слизнорт способен примкнуть к Волан-де-Морту. Несмотря на то, что Слизнорт был типичным слизеринцем, честолюбив, и предпочитал себя окружать только лучшими из лучших, он не походил на человека, склонного к жестокости. Но его кандидатуру Северус все равно не снимал с подозрений.

Также записи мог составить кто-то из учеников Слизнорта. И Боунс, и Белби, как одни из самых талантливых, очень подходили на эту роль. Но в том, что это Белби, Северус не был уверен. Она хоть и уважала их преподавателя, но во многих вещах была с ним не согласна. Да и стили их кардинально различаются.

Поэтому, к варианту с Боунсом он склонялся более всего. Что опять же не несло Северусу никакой пользы. Обращаться к нему он все равно никогда не станет.

— Все готово?

Северус, закончив накладывать защитные чары на колбы, повернулся на голос Мальсибера.

— Готово.

— Прекрасно.

Мальсибер подошел к нему, склонился к зельям и с особой серьезностью на лице их оглядел. Северус на это только глаза закатил — вряд ли Мальсибер хоть вполовину мог оценить и проверить проделанную работу.

Расширив сумку чарами, Мальсибер стал аккуратно укладывать колбы внутрь.

— Если опыты пройдут удачно, надо будет готовить еще одну партию, — произнес он, убрав последнее зелье. Он повернулся к нему и расплылся в злобной ухмылке. — А если пройдут неудачно, то… думаю, ты уже в курсе о последствиях.

Вместо ответа Северус его наградил взглядом, полного отвращения.

— Как продвигается работа над седьмой частью? — спросил Мальсибер, устраиваясь за партой. Кажется, уходить так скоро он не собирался.

— Все, что было, я отдал тебе пару дней назад, — с холодом ответил Северус, зная, что за этим последует.

— Очень плохо, Снейп, очень плохо, — покачал головой Мальсибер. — Тебе необходимо ускориться. Ты же знаешь, заказчика лучше не расстраивать, если не хочешь ощутить на себе его гнев.

Мальсибер всегда упоминал некого «заказчика», и, как не трудно догадаться, это был сам Волан-де-Морт. Это становилось понятно и из назначения седьмой части зелья. Пока что у Северуса были лишь догадки, но более чем очевидно, что седьмая часть несет в себе чистое зло. Что-то, что сделает пьющего сверхчеловеком, с мощным магическим потенциалом и без физических и личностных недостатков. Северус не был уверен, что пить это зелье будет именно Волан-де-Морт, он не исключал и того, что зелье предназначается для его армии убийц.

— Я делаю все возможное, — ответил Северус.

Он и вправду делал все возможное. А еще, как мог, тянул время. В первую очередь ему необходимо было разгадать загадку с рунами. Чтобы в случае чего, он мог обезопасить мать, и после этого послать Пожирателей с их зельем куда подальше.

Но изучение рун продвигалось очень медленно. Хотя и сдвинулось с мертвой точки. «Подарок» Гринграсса он изучил вдоль и поперек, и не нашел там ничего полезного, при этом убив на это массу времени. Зато пригодились книги, подаренные Мародерами. По рунам в коллекции был всего один том, но даже в нем он нашел интересную информацию, в которой говорилось об использовании рунологии в зельеварении. И Северус планировал плотно заняться изучением данного вопроса.

— И все равно, ты делаешь недостаточно, Снейп.

Северус ему на это не стал ничего отвечать, и принялся складывать свои вещи в сумку, надеясь побыстрее распрощаться с Мальсибером. Но тот, выдержав паузу, притворно задумчивым тоном произнес:

— Как ты думаешь, Снейп, кто и откуда мог бы узнать, что ты готовишь зелье?

— О чем ты? — с непониманием спросил Северус, и повернулся к нему.

— Видишь ли, за последние недели уже два человека вдруг неожиданно тобой заинтересовались, — он, прищурившись, внимательно его изучал.

— Кто?

— Ну, могу сказать только то, что они со Слизерина.

У Северуса в голове мысли заметались, лихорадочно соображая, кто им может интересоваться, для чего и почему через Мальсибера.

Первая на ум пришла, конечно же, Бланк. Эта змея куда угодно пролезет, а уж подпортить ему жизнь ей только в радость будет. Северус сомневался, что Бланк лично пойдет к Мальсиберу, а это значит, что она могла кого-то еще посвятить в свои подозрения. И это было очень плохо. Неприязнь к ней заметно возросла, хотя ему казалось, что пробить этот потолок уже нереально.

Но кто был вторым человеком, оставалось загадкой. Чисто технически, это мог быть кто угодно, и у Севера даже предположений не было. Кто бы это ни был, для Северуса это большой риск, который он не может себе позволить.

— Так может быть, тебе у этих людей и поинтересоваться, откуда они узнали обо мне? — предложил ему Северус.

— Да я уже, — усмехнулся он, — только вот, правды от них так и не дождался.

— Может, это Крауч растрепал? — предположил Северус. — Этот дегенерат вполне на такое способен.

Мальсибер не сдержался, широко ухмыльнувшись.

— Ты недооцениваешь Барти, — приторным голосом произнес он, — и это будет твоей ошибкой.

Северус бросил на него взгляд, полный сомнений.

— В любом случае, это не он, — уверенно добавил Мальсибер.

Выждав еще пару мгновений, Северус произнес:

— Если бы ты мне сказал, кто мною интересовался, я, может быть, и мог бы прикинуть, откуда им известно. А так… слишком мало данных.

Мальсибер на него долго смотрел, очевидно, решая — говорить или нет. Северус не сомневался, тот ему и намека не даст, но попытаться стоило. Он уже хотел отвернуться, понимая, что правдивого ответа не дождется, как Мальсибер произнес:

— Один из людей — Регулус Блэк.

Северус замер, совершенно не ожидая такого ответа. Он не сомневался, младшему Блэку рассказала Бланк. Они были в подозрительно хороших отношениях, хотя и не общались в открытую. Но Северус часто замечал, как они бросают друг на друга красноречивые взгляды.

И если подумать логически, будь Северус на месте Бланк, он бы попытался все вызнать именно через Регулуса.

_…чертова змея._

Он в панике соображал — сдавать ли Бланк. Конечно, ему хотелось свалить все проблемы на нее. Уж Мальсибер бы наверняка заставил ее замолчать и забыть о нем. Но если об ее подозрениях известно Регулусу, он может попытаться вмешаться. И если Мальсибер что-то сделает с Бланк, младший Блэк легко догадается, кто во всем этом виноват. И вот тогда Регулус может все рассказать Сириусу. Или попытается отомстить Северусу еще как-то. Он, конечно, не боялся младшего Блэка, но связываться с ним ему не хотелось. И уж ему точно не хотелось проверять, что с ним сделает Сириус, узнав о предательстве и о том, что он сдал Бланк Мальсиберу.

— Теперь ты понимаешь мое беспокойство? — насмешливо поинтересовался Мальсибер, наблюдая за его реакцией. — Если его брат обо всем узнает, это здорово испортит всю нашу хорошо отлаженную работу. А мне бы этого очень не хотелось. Думаю, и тебе этого бы тоже не хотелось.

— Сириус об этом не узнает, — с ненавистью глядя на Мальсибера, произнес Северус.

— Очень на это надеюсь, — Мальсибер, наконец, поднялся и сделал пару шагов в его направлении. Остановившись, он вкрадчиво произнес: — Если вдруг кто-то, кто угодно, продолжит вынюхивать про тебя, просто предупреждаю, пострадают твои же друзья. Что скажешь, если мы начнем с грязнокровки Эванс? Как думаешь, Гриффиндор переживет эту потерю?

Рука Северуса ненароком дернулась к палочке, но вовремя остановилась. Мальсибер, заметив это, лишь усмехнулся. Окинув его взглядом, он его обошел и вышел.

— До встречи, Снейп, — сказал он ему на прощание, — не забывай о седьмой части.

Когда за Мальсибером закрылась дверь, Северус наконец-то расслабился.

До этого момента прямых угроз его друзьям не было. И Северус сомневался, что Мальсибер осмелится прямо в школе навредить Лили. К тому же, она всегда была окружена или подругами, или старостами, или Джеймсом, и одна редко находилась. Да и Лили довольно сильная, и способна защитить себя сама, если потребуется. Но беспокойство за нее все равно появилось.

Правильным решением было бы наконец-то рассказать об этом друзьям, особенно Джеймсу. Но если Джеймс узнает, что Северус не только готовит зелье для Пожирателей, но еще и подверг опасности его ненаглядную, он никогда не простит ему этого. А когда Сириус узнает, что тут еще и Бланк каким-то образом замешана, ему точно никогда это не спустят с рук.

У Северуса впервые появились мысли, что надо было рассказать друзьям обо всем еще в самом начале. Вероятно, они смогли бы его понять.

_…да никогда бы они не поняли! Никто из них!_

Выругавшись сквозь зубы, он взял свою сумку и вышел в коридор.

Он понимал, что сейчас уже слишком поздно. Ему надо довести дело до конца. Разгадать загадку с рунами и обезопасить мать. После этого разобраться с седьмой частью зелья. Возможно, он сможет сделать так, что седьмая часть сыграет в его пользу. У него уже были кое какие мысли на этот счет, и он надеялся, что получится приготовить такое зелье, что выпивший не обретет сверх-силу, а напротив, постепенно ее лишится и сойдет с ума, и в конце концов, умрет. И только после всего этого, он, возможно, расскажет обо всем друзьям. И то только в том случае, если будет необходимость. А вообще он надеялся, что об этой части его жизни никто и никогда не узнает.

Но помимо этих проблем, у него было еще одно важное дело.

Северус немного жалел, что рассказал Ремусу о волчьем противоядии. Он видел, как загорелся его взгляд, как у него появилась надежда. А ведь до конечного результата было еще очень и очень далеко. Даже если противоядие они создадут прямо сейчас, еще много времени уйдет на испытания. Потом зелье необходимо отправить в Академию, где с ним будут ставить опыты квалифицированные зельевары. И, если опыты пройдут удачно, им с Белби выдадут патент, и они станут изобретателями. После, новое изобретение опубликуют в научных журналах, и только потом позволят официально применять это зелье.

Северус предполагал, что до конечного момента еще приблизительно год, но Белби смотрела на вещи более оптимистично. Хотя и была каждую их встречу в скверном расположении духа. И в том числе из-за этого, большую часть работы делал Северус, а Белби ему лишь давала «ценные советы».

Они так и продолжили встречаться два раза в неделю. Ставили опыты, совершенствовали формулу, перебрасывались язвительными замечаниями, и каждый раз Белби использовала его для своих утех. Ну, а Северус и не был против. Подобное взаимодействие с ней его более чем устраивало.

Он только жалел, что ему так и не удалось разговорить ее по поводу сотрудничества с Пожирателями. Как бы он ни намекал, ни задавал наводящих вопросов, она неизменно смотрела на него своим коронным взглядом, намекающим на его недалекость, и просила не отвлекаться от дела. Но Северус не собирался сдаваться, интуиция ему подсказывала, что Белби тоже работает с Пожирателями, и однажды он добьется от нее правды.

Северус торопился в их лабораторию. Времени до встречи с Белби еще было предостаточно, но ему не терпелось взглянуть на зелье.

Две недели назад они, наконец, вывели решающую формулу волчьего противоядия. В теории она должна была действовать безупречно. Весь процесс готовки проходил идеально. На последнем этапе они закинули в котел шерсть оборотня, взяв ее на этот раз у Ремуса. И сейчас, спустя неделю настоя, противоядие должно быть полностью готово.

— Ты уже здесь? — удивленно спросил он, заходя внутрь и замечая Белби.

Она ему только кивнула и отвернулась к их тайнику, где хранилось зелье.

По очевидным причинам, готовить противоядие в общей лаборатории они не могли, поэтому они решили использовать один из заброшенных классов. Они наложили на него несколько защитных и отвлекающих чар, чтобы никто в нем не появлялся, а для противоядия сделали дополнительный тайник в стене, чтобы уж наверняка его никто не обнаружил.

Северус подошел к ней и помог достать небольшой котел из ниши.

— Страшно, Снейп? — с предвкушением спросила Белби, когда они поставили котел на парту и встали по разные стороны от него.

— Волнительно, — усмехнулся он, и потянулся к крышке.

Затаив дыхание, они склонились над котлом, из которого исходил светящийся бледно-голубой дым. Никаких сомнений. Противоядие готово.

— Оно готово, — прошептала Белби и, взяв в руки черпак, помешала зелье. Она подняла на Северуса восторженный взгляд и громко повторила: — Готово, Снейп.

— Вижу, — он взял черпак из ее руки и, зачерпнув часть зелья, медленно вылил обратно в котел, любуясь процессом.

От зелья исходило красивое голубоватое свечение — типичная реакция на смесь лунного камня и серебра, с которыми они так намучались. В запахе различались сладко-прелые нотки белладонны и горьковатый оттенок цветов моли. Легкая тягучесть была за счет настойки мандрагоры. А на дне чернотой отливал настой из обсидиана. Северус мог уловить, унюхать и увидеть все двенадцать ингредиентов, только тринадцатый — аконит — самый сильный яд, не имел ни цвета, ни запаха. У Северуса все трепетало внутри от столь восхитительного зрелища.

Он с трудом верил в происходящее. Северус никак не мог осознать, что основная и самая сложная часть сделана. Больше двух лет работы, масса потраченного времени и нервов, сотни прочитанных книг и десятки проведенных исследований, и вот, наконец, противоядие готово.

— Что дальше? — он поднял взгляд на Белби, которая с ненормальным блеском в глазах смотрела на противоядие. Судя по ее виду, она испытывала не меньший восторг.

— Дальше? — она словно очнулась, посмотрев на него в ответ. — Следующее полнолуние через три недели, дадим противоядие Люпину и посмотрим…

— С ума сошла? — возмутился Северус. — Мы не будем его испытывать на Ремусе, — добавил он с непоколебимой жесткостью в голосе.

— Почему? — искренне удивилась она. — Противоядие готово, ты это знаешь. Навредить оно не сможет…

— Мы не знаем, как он себя поведет, — снова перебил ее Северус, заслужив недовольный взгляд.

— В теории, он должен обратиться и мирно пролежать всю ночь.

— Да, в теории. Но на практике все может быть по-другому.

Она тяжело выдохнула, зло на него посмотрев.

— И что ты предлагаешь?

— Надо… найти добровольца, — проворчал Северус, понимая, как глупо звучат его слова.

Белби рассмеялась низким голосом, глядя на него, как на умалишенного.

— Добровольца? — насмешливо переспросила она. — И как ты собрался его искать, Снейп?

Северус не знал как его искать. Он много об этом думал, но пока что не пришел к какому-то решению. Хотя и знал, что оно есть.

— Как ты мог заметить, многие оборотни перешли на сторону Волан-де-Морта, — сказала Белби, все еще с ехидством в глазах глядя на него, — как думаешь, они захотят нам помочь в наших научных исследованиях?

— Почему бы и нет? — произнес вдруг Северус. — Думаю, им будет выгодно обращаться в волка и находиться при этом в сознании. Больше людей смогут перекусать и превратить в себе подобных, а не просто убить.

Белби на него с возмущением и непониманием смотрела.

— Нет, — ответила она, — мы не будем испытывать на них.

— По-твоему, лучше быть мертвым, чем покусанным? — усмехнулся Северус. Он и сам не планировал испытывать противоядие на оборотнях Волан-де-Морта, но его уж очень повеселило ее ошалелое выражение лица.

Она еще мгновение на него устало посмотрела и опустила взгляд.

— Не хочешь на Люпине испытывать, испытаю на Дилане.

— И тебе не жаль своего брата? — нахмурившись, спросил Северус.

— Противоядие безопасно! — не выдержала она. — Чего ты так боишься, Снейп? Ты же, вроде как, гриффиндорец.

— Да, я гриффиндорец, а не идиот. И я допускаю, что последствия могут быть не такими, как мы ожидаем.

Она долго сверлила его взглядом, прежде чем спросить:

— И что тогда делать?

— Ты сказала, у нас три недели до полнолуния. Дай мне две, я что-нибудь придумаю.

А если нет, будем испытывать на Дилане.

— Хорошо, — выдохнула она, после длительной паузы.

Они долго и напряженно смотрели друг другу в глаза, пока Белби не растянула губы в довольной усмешке и не произнесла:

— Это дело отметить надо.

Она обогнула парту и подошла к нему, на ходу снимая с себя мантию.

— Смотри-ка, Снейп, ты научился чему-то новому, — произнесла Белби, застегивая пуговицы на рубашке и не спуская с него взгляда, — это интересно. Ты себе еще кого-то завел?

Северус бросил на нее оскорбленный взгляд, попутно натягивая брюки.

— Никого я себе не завел. Мне бы с тобой одной справиться.

Она довольно усмехнулась.

— Читал специальную литературу? — продолжила она смущать его своими вопросами.

— Нет, — грубо ответил Северус, размышляя, можно ли похабные стихи Сириуса, которыми он поздравил Лили, считать «специальной литературой».

— А жаль, ты почитай, там много полезного можно почерпнуть.

— Обязательно, — проворчал он, бросив на нее сомнительный взгляд и прикидывая, стоит ли сейчас осуществлять еще один задуманный план.

Решившись, он потянулся к своей сумке.

— Как насчет того, чтобы продолжить отмечать? — поинтересовался он, доставая из сумки бутылку огневиски, оставшуюся все с того же дня рождения Лили.

— О, прекрасно, давай, — чересчур воодушевленно ответила Белби и села на парту, поудобнее устроившись. Северус понадеялся, что это благодаря его стараниям, она такая довольная и счастливая.

Она проследила, как Северус наколдовал два простых стакана и разлил огневиски по ним.

— Надо же, — произнесла Белби язвительным тоном, протягивая руку за своим стаканом, — Снейп ублажает студенток в заброшенных классах и распивает огневиски после отбоя. Кто бы мог подумать. Правда?

— С кем поведешься… — вполголоса буркнул Северус.

Она мельком ему улыбнулась и залпом все выпила. Северус за этим с удовлетворением проследил. У него был незамысловатый план напоить Белби. Он помнил, как ее потянуло на откровенные разговоры после выпитого на рождественском балу, и надеялся, что это сработает и сейчас, и он сможет наконец-то выведать у нее всю правду.

Сделав небольшой глоток, он вновь наполнил ее стакан.

— Чем будешь заниматься, когда полностью закончим с волчьим противоядием? — поинтересовался Северус, когда бутылка, за счет стараний Белби, была уже на треть опустошена.

— Вначале надо закончить Академию, — сказала она и добавила с улыбкой: — И надеюсь, нам дадут грант на поступление, благодаря нашему противоядию.

— Да, было бы превосходно, — произнес Северус, внимательно за ней наблюдая.

Они оба прекрасно знали, что грант выдается только одному человеку. И Северус не сомневался, если они успеют с созданием противоядия к моменту поступления в Академию, человеком, которому дадут грант, будет именно он. У него перед Белби было преимущество — он, в отличие от нее, уже имел несколько публикаций в научных журналах. Правда, средний балл у нее был выше, зато Северус больше преуспел в профильных предметах — Зельях, Травологии и Нумерологии. Но вообще, он надеялся, что Белби не будет бороться за грант, а пойдет учиться платно. Для ее семьи эта сумма совершенно незначительная.

— А ты чем будешь заниматься? После Академии, — спросила она, делая очередной глоток. У нее уже заметно помутился взгляд, и Северус понял, что можно понемногу приступать к расспросам.

— Хотелось бы, конечно, посетить Восточный Совет Зельеваров и Американскую Высшую Школу Травологии и Зельеварения, — ответил Северус, отвлекшись на излюбленную тему, — может быть, обменяться опытом, или пройти у них обучение…

— Да, — перебила его Белби, глядя на него полуприкрытыми глазами, — ты будешь ценным кадром у Волан-де-Морта.

— Что, прости? — опешил Северус, уставившись на нее.

Она криво усмехнулась и прикрыла глаза, помотав головой.

— Извини, — прошептала она, открыв глаза и вытаращившись на него, — это был твой секрет?

Северус во все глаза на нее смотрел, соображая, о чем она говорит, что ей известно, и чего она добивается. И стоит ли ему первому сказать ей правду. Возможно, если он первый признается, что работает с Пожирателями, она тоже в этом сознается. С другой стороны, если она уже об этом знает, и не делает никаких попыток поговорить с ним, предложить помощь или вместе придумать что-то против Пожирателей, может быть, она сотрудничает с ними по доброй воле. И он себя только подставит.

— Какой еще секрет? О чем ты? — спросил Северус, лишь бы потянуть время.

— Брось, Снейп, — устало произнесла она, скривив лицо, — еще скажи, что Мальсибер не предлагал тебе сотрудничество.

— Как Мальсибер связан с Волан-де-Мортом? — усмехнулся Северус, припоминая ее же вопрос.

— Ты же сам говорил, что он уже с Меткой ходит.

— Я лишь предполагал, — ответил Северус. — И с чего ты взяла, что он мне что-то предлагал? И почему решила, что я согласился?

— Я тоже лишь предполагаю, — произнесла она, поднимая на него тяжелый взгляд. — И учитывая твое положение, предполагаю, что ты на сотрудничество согласился.

— Какое еще мое положение?

Она долго смотрела на него расфокусированным взглядом, прежде чем ответить:

— Это ведь Пожиратели прокляли твою маму. Не так ли? — не дождавшись от него ответа, она продолжила: — И вряд ли они сделали это от скуки. Им что-то нужно. А учитывая, что взять с твоей семьи нечего, им нужны твои знания и твои способности. Твоя удача, что они у тебя есть.

Северус на нее с непониманием смотрел. Выходит, что Белби обо всем уже знала. Знала, что он сотрудничает с Пожирателями, но все равно ничего ему не говорила. А ведь Северус надеялся на ее помощь и поддержку. Надеялся, что ей тоже угрожают и заставляют работать с ними. И надеялся, что вместе они что-нибудь придумают.

Но либо его предчувствие обмануло его и она не работает с Пожирателями, либо Белби не собиралась ему помогать.

— Хочу сказать, что я тебя ни в чем не виню, — усмехнулась она, наблюдая за ним, — возможно, это не самый худший вариант — работать с ними. Учитывая положение дел.

— Я не сказал, что я работаю с ними, — с холодом в голосе ответил Северус, глянув на нее. — Ты ошиблась.

— Как скажешь, — она безразлично махнула рукой.

Северуса больно задело ее равнодушие. Ему казалось, они стали довольно близки, при том, что он всегда был противником сближаться непонятно с кем, тем более, с девушками. Но иметь в союзниках Белби он был не против.

— Хочешь сказать, тебе они не предлагали сотрудничество? — не вытерпел Северус.

— Нет, мне не предлагали, — вздохнула она, прямо глядя ему в глаза. Она встала на ноги, слегка пошатнувшись, и добавила: — А сейчас я иду спать.

Не добившись от нее больше никаких вразумительных ответов, Северус пошел ее провожать — отправлять одну в таком состоянии через весь замок было довольно рискованно.

Они остановились возле входа в когтевранскую гостиную, когда Северус задал наиболее волнующий его вопрос:

— Если ты решила, что я с ними работаю, почему ничего мне сказала?

— Я не хочу лишний раз связываться с Пожирателями, Снейп, — без всяких эмоций ответила она, — они не особо любят, когда вмешиваются в их дела.

Тут ему добавить было нечего. Белби была права. И Северус не мог ее винить в том, что она не хочет нажить себе проблем.

Попрощавшись с ней, он пошел в свою гостиную.

***

Следующие пару дней с Белби они не виделись.

Интуиция Северуса все равно не утихала и говорила, что она замешана в пожирательских делах, развернувшихся в их школе. У него не было никаких доказательств, Белби уверенно заявляла, что она не при делах, но Северус упрямо верил своему нутру. И он не планировал сдаваться, и собирался докопаться до правды.

Конечно, его задело, что она не попыталась поговорить с ним и предложить свою помощь, подозревая его в сговоре с Пожирателями. Но Северус с этим быстро смирился. Все-таки, он не мог отрицать, что не поступил бы так же на ее месте.

Его утешало хотя бы то, что она не против него. Белби давно могла бы сдать его друзьям или преподавателям, или могла шантажировать его, но она предпочла остаться в стороне.

Или она только делает вид, что находится в стороне.

А еще его посетила идея, где взять оборотня для испытаний. Как он и обещал, он над этим много думал.

Ремуса он нашел в библиотеке, где он в одиночестве выполнял домашнее задание по Защите.

— Ремус, есть время? — поинтересовался Северус, садясь рядом с ним.

— Конечно, — кивнул он, улыбнувшись.

— Хорошие новости, мы с Белби закончили с противоядием…

— Правда? — притихшим голосом спросил Ремус, глядя на него во все глаза и затаив дыхание.

— Да, но радоваться пока что рано, — поспешил остудить его Северус. — Впереди еще много работы. И главное, надо на ком-то ставить испытания…

— Я готов, — выпалил Ремус, перебив его.

— Что? — удивился Северус. — Нет! Мы не будем испытывать на тебе. И кстати, ни в коем случае не бери никаких зелий из рук Белби, — добавил Северус, решив, что Белби запросто может наплевать на его запрет и сама обратится к Ремусу, с предложением провести испытания на нем.

— Почему? Думаешь, это опасно? — спросил Ремус, не скрывая своего волнения.

— Маловероятно, что оно принесет какой-то вред, но… лучше перестраховаться.

Ремус ему кивнул, став серьезным.

— Но я хотел обратиться к тебе по другому вопросу, — вновь начал Северус, — нам нужен оборотень для испытаний. И лучше даже несколько. И я тут вспомнил… твой отец раньше работал в Отделе регулирования магических популяций и контроля за ним. Верно?

— Да, — ответил Ремус, очевидно, начиная понимать, к чему он клонит. — Где он и успел познакомиться с Сивым.

Северус хорошо знал эту историю. Лайелл Люпин нелестно отозвался об оборотнях, и все это в присутствии Фенрира Сивого. Последнему, разумеется, такое обращение совершенно не понравилось, и в одно полнолуние он пришел отомстить Люпину и покусал его сына. Не будь этой истории, Северус бы не готовил волчье противоядие.

_И никогда бы не познакомился с Белби…_

Тряхнув головой, прогоняя глупые мысли, он решил уточнить:

— То есть, он имел дело именно с оборотнями? — дождавшись утвердительного кивка, Северус продолжил: — Как думаешь, мы можем попросить твоего отца помочь нам найти двух-трех оборотней?

— Я думаю, это можно устроить, — задумчиво произнес Ремус. — Он сейчас, конечно, не работает, но контакты нужных людей у него сохранились.

— Это превосходно, — не скрывая восторга в голосе, сказал Северус. — Только вот… было бы хорошо, если бы твой отец не распространялся об этом. Провернуть бы это так, чтобы знал только ограниченный круг людей.

— О, никаких проблем, — улыбнулся Ремус. — Я сегодня же ему напишу и все объясню.

С чувством выполненного долга, Северус распрощался с другом, и пошел искать Белби, чтобы порадовать ее своим гениальным решением.


	97. В "Кабаньей голове"

_**Джеймс Поттер** _

Проснулся Джеймс раньше обычного. Сегодня он наконец-то возобновляет тренировки, и ему не терпелось отправиться на поле.

Первым делом метнувшись к окну, чтобы проверить погоду, он убедился, что сегодня пасмурно и, судя по верхушкам деревьев, ветрено. Впрочем, ветер им не помеха. Для того, чтобы проводить тренировку в воздухе, было еще довольно холодно. А вот чтобы позаниматься на земле, самое то.

Поскольку времени перед тренировкой было еще много, он решил отполировать свою метлу. Она, бедная, без дела лежит уже больше месяца.

— Хорошая моя, — вполголоса проговорил Джеймс елейным голоском, аккуратно доставая метлу из футляра. — Скучаешь без меня, да? Иди к папочке на ручки.

Он открыл коробку с чистящимися средствами и бережно, по каждому прутику, стал начищать метлу, убирая с нее пыль и полируя до блеска, приговаривая при этом нежным голосом:

— Да, я тоже по тебе скучал. Но ничего, скоро мы всех порвем. Покажем им такое, чего они никогда не видели.

С особой тщательностью он прочистил рукоятку, с выгравированной на ней золотой надписью «Нимбус 1500».

— Прелесть моя.

Джеймс так увлекся своей метлой, что вздрогнул, когда с резким звуком отодвинулся полог на кровати Сириуса.

— Мерлин, я думал, Эванс к тебе пришла, — заспанным голосом произнес Сириус. Он сел на кровати и недовольно взглянул на коробку полировочных средств. — Вонь стоит на всю комнату.

— Ой, ну простите, простите, — усмехнулся Джеймс. Сам он почти не ощущал этот запах, а вот обостренный нюх Сириуса, вероятно, улавливал все эти неприятные горьковатые нотки.

— Ты уже тренировки возобновляешь? — поинтересовался Сириус, вставая в полный рост и потягиваясь.

— Да, и так уже затянул, — недовольно проговорил Джеймс, — скоро середина февраля, а все еще холод стоит. Но оттягивать больше некуда. Мы должны порвать слизней.

Сириус глянул в окно и передернул плечами, очевидно, представив этот пронизывающий ветер.

— Как хорошо, что я не в команде, — сказал он и пошел в душ.

Джеймс только проследил за ним хмурым взглядом. Одно время он жалел, что друг отказывается вступить в команду. С его упертостью и азартом, из него бы вышел отличный охотник. Но Сириус, на взгляд Джеймса, был не командный игрок, ему было бы трудно действовать сообща еще с двумя игроками. Поэтому расстраивался Джеймс недолго. А когда он нашел третьего хорошего охотника, и вовсе отстал от Сириуса со своими предложениями.

В прошлом году, когда его назначили капитаном, он долго не мог найти охотника, пока не встретил Джессику. Точнее, она сама пришла на испытания и с большим отрывом выбилась вперед среди других кандидатов. На тот момент она была самой младшей в команде. И быстро стала у Джеймса любимицей, хотя он старался этого и не выказывать и относиться ко всем одинаково. Помимо прочего, Джессика была его протеже, и он не сомневался, что когда он окончит школу, капитанский значок перейдет ей.

— Завтра Хогсмид наконец-то открывают, — произнес Сириус, который уже успел принять душ, и теперь зашел обратно в комнату с одним лишь полотенцем на бедрах, — вы идете?

— Разумеется, — закивал Джеймс. — А вы? — спросил он, расплываясь в ехидной улыбочке. Влюбленность — новая черта Сириуса, очень Джеймса забавила. Он из последних сил удерживался от шуточек, и то только под влиянием Лили, которая умоляла его не шутить на эту тему, поскольку Сириус слишком остро реагировал на подобное.

— Мы и сегодня сходим, — ответил Сириус, у которого тут же легкая непривычная улыбка на лице нарисовалась. — Суббота. Делать все равно нечего.

Джеймс наблюдал за другом, который разве что не сверкал, рассказывая ему, чем они будут с Бланк заниматься и куда пойдут.

_…и он еще меня влюбленным дурачком называл… сам-то!_

— Бродяга, — прервал его Джеймс, — помнишь, ты однажды изображал пациента психиатрического отделения в святом Мунго и говорил, что это я, влюбленный в Лили?

Сириус тут же насупился, очевидно, вспомнив и сообразив, к чему Джеймс клонит.

— Ну.

— Похоже, болезнь оказалась заразная, — усмехнулся Джеймс.

Сириус прошипел что-то «обидное» сквозь зубы, стоя к нему спиной и натягивая джинсы. А Джеймса уже было не остановить. Смущать и доставать Сириуса казалось ему очень веселым. Да и отыграться за столько лет издевок очень хотелось.

— Скажи, Сириус, ты планируешь жениться на Софии? Можем сыграть двойную свадьбу!

Двойную свадьбу он однозначно не планировал устраивать, но видеть, как лицо друга то бледнеет, то багровеет, доставляло небывалое удовольствие.

Резко развернувшись, Сириус выпустил в него луч заклинания. Джеймс едва успел прикрыть своим телом метлу.

— С ума сошел! — недовольно воскликнул Джеймс, вскакивая на ноги с палочкой наготове. — Тут же метла! А если бы повредил?!

Ухмыльнувшись, Сириус опустил палочку.

— Ой, ну простите, простите. Повредил бы, пришлось бы тебе слизней на школьный Чистомет натягивать.

Джеймс, сурово сдвинув брови, прожигал друга взглядом.

— Не смешно, Сириус.

Но сердиться на друга он долго не мог, и в принципе не умел это делать.

— На кону честь факультета, — важно продолжил Джеймс. — Если мы не натянем слизней, Минни натянет нас.

— Думаю, Минни только этого и ждет, после ваших ночных встреч, — усмехнулся Сириус.

— О, да, — с удовольствием протянул Джеймс.

Он в очередной раз решил пересказать о том, как их ловила МакГонагалл. С приукрашенными событиями, с комментариями Сириуса, история выходила великолепной.

— Ну все, некогда мне тут с тобой трепаться, — сказал наконец Джеймс, накинул на себя куртку и направился на поле.

— Так ты же сам и трепался, я молчал, — крикнул ему вслед Сириус.

— Итак, команда, начинаем тренировки! — бодро произнес Джеймс, оглядывая заспанную команду. — Впереди нас ждет последняя, и самая важная, игра. И у нас есть почти три месяца, чтобы привести себя в идеальную форму…

— Три месяца, — простонала Лора, — мы бы и за два успели. Еще даже снег не до конца сошел.

— Отставить нытье, Лора, — Джеймс окинул ее возмущенным взглядом, — кому-то пора жир сгонять, который накопили за январь.

— Ой, ну началось, — вполголоса пробормотала Марлин.

— Я за всеми вами следил, — Джеймс обвел команду указательным пальцем, — кто где лишний кусок пирога себе позволил, а кто и по ночам сладости лопал, да, Джессика?

Та только недовольно скривилась. В целом, Джессика единственная, кто всегда придерживался спортивной диеты, одобренной капитаном.

— Подумаешь, один раз позволила себе слабость.

— Один раз слабость, потом метла в воздух не поднимет!

— Сам-то! — не выдержала Марлин. — Я видела, как ты вчера жареную индейку ел, и ничего!

— Я в идеальной форме! Потому что занимаюсь каждый день! — для убедительности Джеймс задрал свою футболку и похлопал себя по идеальному прессу, на котором едва заметно очерчивались кубики.

Он и правда был в прекрасной физической форме, поскольку каждое утро делал зарядку и старался следить за своим питанием.

— Да вон, жир с боков свисает, — проворчала Марлин, даже не посмотрев.

— Да-да, спрячь срамоту, капитан, — поддакнула Джессика, под сдавленный смех остальных членов команды.

Джеймс опустил футболку, с укором посмотрев на Джессику и покачав головой.

— Для начала пять кругов по стадиону, — скомандовал он и указал на поле для квиддича.

— Пять кругов? Ногами? — ахнул Грегори. — Это же… очень много… — смутился он под взглядом Джеймса.

— Это лишь для разминки. Скажите спасибо, что я не заставляю вас в проруби плавать, как это делал один из прошлых капитанов.

Команда на него в шоке вытаращилась, сомневаясь, говорит ли он правду или шутит, как обычно.

— Спасибо, — произнесла Джессика.

— За мной, — Джеймс им махнул рукой и первый бегом двинулся к полю.

Тренировка затянулась почти на три часа. Команда, молча, еле волочила ноги обратно в гостиную, и только Джеймс разглагольствовал, что он с ними сегодня был слишком нежен, и что им необходимо готовиться к настоящей работе.

***

В Хогсмид они шли одной большой компанией: Мародеры в полном составе; Лили с Алисой; София, к ужасу всех остальных, пришла с Гринграсс; Эшли и даже Дебора соизволила присоединиться к ним.

— Почему София притащила эту змею? — громким шепотом поинтересовался Джеймс у Сириуса, одарив его грозным взглядом.

— Откуда мне знать, — недовольно ответил Сириус. — Мы с ней на такое не договаривались.

Джеймсу хотелось устроить скандал прямо здесь. Он еще готов терпеть слизеринцев на общих уроках, и к постоянному присутствию Софии в их жизни привык, он даже не раз признавался, что она ему нравится. Но вот терпеть Гринграсс не было никакого желания. Тем более в выходной. Тем более во время похода в Хогсмид.

— Мне это не нравится… — начал уже было Джеймс, но осекся, встретившись взглядом с Лили. Девушки шли чуть впереди них, и она, должно быть, нутром почувствовала его недовольство, обернувшись и строго на него посмотрев. Джеймс тут же широко улыбнулся и помахал ей рукой.

— Да ладно тебе, Джеймс, — примирительно произнес Ремус, — Элизабет не такой и плохой человек. К тому же, вряд ли она сама горит желанием быть в нашей компании…

— А что если она следит за нами? — перебил Джеймс, озаренный догадкой.

— Следит? — скептически переспросил Северус.

— Да! Вдруг ее Мальсибер послал следить за нами?

— Чтобы, что? — усмехнулся Сириус. — Узнать, где мы сигаретами затариваемся и сколько можем выпить сливочного пива?

— Ну не знаю, разговоры подслушать, например!

— А ты собираешься при ней обсуждать какие-то серьезные темы? — с иронией поинтересовался Северус. — Думаю, ей плевать на вашу тактику в квиддиче.

Джеймс скривил осуждающее лицо, посмотрев на Северуса.

— Сам подумай, вряд ли она захочет с нами сидеть в «Трех метлах», — сказал Ремус.

— Надеюсь, что так, — строго сказал Джеймс и посмотрел на Сириуса, — но если она попрется с нами к Розмерте, я все выскажу Софии.

— Даже не вздумай орать на нее, — Сириус бросил на него суровый взгляд.

— А почему нет? Ты же орешь на Лили!

— Только по делу!

— Так и я по делу выскажусь!

— Умоляю вас, хватит, — прервал их Северус.

Джеймс с Сириусом переглянулись и замолчали. Северус терпеть не мог, когда они спорят, но для них перепалки были обычным делом, если не сказать — любимым.

— Давайте лучше обсудим, куда пойдем, — предложил Ремус, воспользовавшись моментом перевести тему.

— Надо в «Кабанью голову» зайти, — тут же произнес Сириус, — у меня кончаются сигареты, а еще я у Аберфорта огневиски заказал хороший…

Разговор сразу перетек в обсуждение предстоящей гулянки, которая состоится в день всех влюбленных. Слизнорт на днях объявил, что в связи с таким прекрасным праздником, и в связи с обстановкой в стране, им всем необходимо немного развлечься и хотя бы на вечер забыть о проблемах, и что он лично берется организовать для всех старшекурсников праздничное мероприятие.

— Начнем со «Сладкого королевства»? — поинтересовалась Эшли, когда они все остановились посреди центральной улицы.

Но не успела она предложение закончить, со всех сторон посыпались возражения. Оказалось, всем нужно в разные места.

К счастью, всех сразу прервала Лили, взяв это важное дело в свои руки:

— Мы с Алисой идем в «Шапку-невидимку», София и Элизабет в «Магазин перьев Писарро», Северус и Дебора в «Дэрвиш и Бэнгз», Ремус и Эшли в «Сладкое королевство». А Джеймс и Сириус…

— Мы сами разберемся, мамочка, — прервал ее Сириус.

Джеймс, не удержавшись, засмеялся вместе с ним, но под строгим взглядом Лили тут же перестал.

— Да, у нас есть дела, — сказал Джеймс, и они с Сириусом, обогнув их группу, направились в «Кабанью голову».

— Через час встречаемся в «Трех метлах», — крикнула им Лили напоследок. — Придите пораньше и займите нам места!

Джеймс ей только махнул рукой на прощание.

— Ну и командирша, просто кошмар, — усмехнулся Сириус, доставая последнюю сигарету из пачки.

— Как будто бы Бланк не такая.

— Не такая.

— Да, хуже.

— Ну, мной-то она точно не командует, — уверенно заявил Сириус.

Джеймс искренне расхохотался.

— Это ты сам так решил? Или она тебе подсказала?

— Это я так решил. В нашей паре главный — я. А вот в вашей паре, главная — Эванс.

— Не смеши меня! — Джеймс презрительно фыркнул. — Лили решает только те вопросы, которые я ей позволяю решать.

— Хватит смелости сказать это при ней?

Очередной бессмысленный спор затянулся до самой «Кабаньей головы». Джеймс был рад за Сириуса не только потому, что тот был счастлив с Бланк, но и потому, что теперь они вдвоем могут друг над другом измываться. Раньше это делал только Сириус, шутя издеваясь над ним и его чувствами к Лили. Теперь же и Джеймсу было что ответить.

— Мерлин, тут кто-то сдох? — поморщившись, произнес Джеймс, заходя в бар, в котором стоял неприятный запах. Он не любил это место, и бывал тут крайне редко. А вспомнив, что он тут делал в последний раз, сразу добавил: — Давай по быстрому. Не хочу тут задерживаться.

Аберфорт, как и всегда, встретил их тяжелым, недружелюбным взглядом. Сказав Сириусу, что его «заказ» надо подождать еще минут двадцать, он ушел в подсобное помещение.

Для Джеймса всегда было загадкой, почему Аберфорт без всяких мук совести продает из-под полы алкоголь и сигареты школьникам. Как он помнил, они курса с пятого у него затариваются. За такое легко можно получить внушительный штраф, а то и вовсе загреметь в Азкабан.

_… может быть, специально делает это на вред своему брату?_

От отца Джеймс пару раз слышал, что у их директора довольно сложные отношения со своим братом. Поэтому и предположил, что Аберфорт поступает так из-за элементарной вредности, а их директор, разумеется, не может доложить на брата в Министерство, а сам повлиять не в состоянии.

— Возьмем по сливочному пиву? — предложил Сириус.

Джеймс согласился — чем-то занять себя все равно надо. Они взяли две пыльные бутылки сливочного пива и сели за крайний столик, который был весь липкий и грязный.

— Кошмар, Аберфорт вообще в курсе о существовании домовиков? — проворчал Джеймс, заклинанием очищая поверхность стола. Он не был брезгливым, но подобное даже его приводило в ужас.

Распечатав свою бутылку, Джеймс окинул взглядом бар, в котором было достаточно людно для обеденного времени.

— Только взгляни, — Джеймс наклонился к Сириусу, пихнув его в бок и кивком головы указав в темный угол, — это же Карадок Дирборн.

Дирборн был старше их на шесть лет, но Джеймс его помнил, потому что тот тоже играл в квиддич на позиции ловца. Он учился на Пуффендуе и год, когда он был на седьмом курсе, стал последним годом, когда его факультет получил кубок по квиддичу.

Сейчас, насколько знал Джеймс, Дирборн работает в Отделе магических игр и спорта.

Вкратце пересказав его биографию Сириусу, Джеймс задумчиво произнес:

— Странно, что он забыл в этой дыре… И кто это рядом с ним?

Джеймс поморщился, заметив рядом с Карадоком неопрятного молодого мужчину. Поношенная куртка, грязные рыжие волосы, колтуном свисающие до плеч. Судя по его физиономии, он не просыхал уже несколько дней.

— Это Наземникус Флетчер, — сказал Сириус, взглянув в тот угол, — странный тип… хотя, ничего плохого сказать про него не могу.

— А кто он?

Сириус отстраненно пожал плечами.

— И откуда ты его знаешь?

— Мы с ним мой день рождения отмечали тут.

Джеймс в удивлении уставился на Сириуса.

— Серьезно? Так это ты с ним нарезался?..

Он уже хотел возмутиться, как заметил, что к этой парочке подошел еще один человек.

— Черт… — Джеймс понизил голос до шепота, — это же Аберфорт.

— Странная компания, — согласился Сириус, тоже наблюдая, как хозяин бара подсел к ним за столик.

Джеймс размышлял, что может связывать настолько разных людей. Он уже хотел выразить свои догадки, но Сириус опередил:

— Я когда был здесь… в свой день рождения, Флетчер что-то передавал Аберфорту. Говорил о каком-то задании, и о том, что ему очень трудно было достать эту вещь. Аберфорт сразу спрятал это под стойкой и велел ему заткнуться. Наверное, это было что-то важное.

Джеймс тоже решил, что они обсуждают что-то важное. Причин, чтобы собираться в таком сомнительном месте, он больше не видел. Решение пришло в тот же миг.

— Давай наденем мантию и подслушаем их, — предложил он и тут же полез в сумку за мантией-невидимкой.

— Мы вдвоем под нее уже не влезем. Иди один, я тут подожду.

Времени на уговоры не было. К тому же, вдвоем помещаться под мантию они перестали еще года три назад.

— Ладно, — сказал Джеймс, оглянулся проверить, что никто на них не смотрит, и накинул на себя мантию.

— … вы же понимаете, что такой риск для меня совершенно не оправдан, — Флетчер говорил тонким голоском, кидая жалостливые взгляды на Аберфорта и Карадока. — Дело опасное, я один… что я сделаю, если попадусь?

— Не попадайся, Назем, — добродушно усмехнулся Карадок и сильной рукой похлопал его по плечу, заставив того вжаться в стул и издать тонкий скулеж.

— Может, вы мне кого в помощь дадите, м? — Флетчер бросил заискивающий взгляд на Аберфорта. — Я же знаю, на вашей стороне мракоборцы…

— Потише, Назем, — Карадок приблизил к нему лицо, сложив руки на столе и грозно на него посмотрев. — У нас очень мало людей. Мы все работаем в одиночку. Все справляемся. И ты справишься.

— Не знаю, — Флетчер потер подбородок, заросший щетиной. — Я же не такой способный, как ты Карадок, мне надо…

— Не надо скромничать, Флетчер, — низким хриплым голосом прервал его Аберфорт, — ты юлишь и изворачиваешься, как настоящий скользкий гад. Уверен, даже если ты попадешься, найдешь способ выскользнуть из лап Пожирателей.

Флетчер мелко затрясся при последнем слове и съежился. Он навалился на стол, приблизившись к своим собеседникам, и что-то зашептал, выпучив глаза.

Джеймсу пришлось придвинуться к ним ближе, но он все равно уловил только последние слова.

— … и какой ценой?

Аберфорт тяжело вздохнул и закатил глаза.

— Не переживай за цену, Наземникус, — прохрипел Аберфорт, — когда все закончится, Альбус отблагодарит всех сполна. Если ты не сбежишь, уверен, мой брат выбьет для тебя какой-нибудь орден.

Флетчер с сомнением пожал плечами:

— Неплохо бы гарантии получить…

— Мы же за правое дело сражаемся, Назем, — басом произнес Карадок, — мы не на базаре, а на войне.

— Так оно, Карадок, — Флетчер уставился на него своими больными, покрасневшими глазами, — только вот и умирать зазря не хочется…

Карадок уже вновь хотел что-то сказать, но того прервал Аберфорт. Зло посмотрев на Флетчера, он произнес:

— Нам некогда с тобой торговаться, Флетчер. Или ты берешь это задание, или уходишь и больше никогда здесь не появляешься.

Флетчер захлопал глазами и приоткрыл рот, в удивлении посмотрев на Аберфорта.

— Ну… что уж так сразу категорично… возьму я задание, возьму… ладно.

Карадок переглянулся с Аберфортом и едва заметно усмехнулся на это, покачав головой.

— Не опаздывай, Назем, — Карадок поднялся из-за стола и вновь похлопал того по плечу, — завтра, ровно в семь.

Попрощавшись с Аберфортом, Карадок ушел.

Понимая, что больше ничего интересного он здесь не услышит, Джеймс стал пробираться обратно к столу Сириуса.

Он уже почти добрался, как вдруг сквозь мутное стекло увидел знакомую фигуру. Замерев на секунду в нерешительности, Джеймс резко сменил свой маршрут.

Поплотнее запахнув на себе мантию-невидимку, он вышел на улицу, почти нос к носу столкнувшись с Мальсибером.

— …Барти проследит за порядком и прикроет на случай чего, — сказал он. — Но ты все равно будь по близости, вдруг он опять психанет.

— Без проблем, — кивнул ему Розье. — Вас долго не будет?

— Думаю, всю ночь, — поразмыслив, ответил Мальсибер. — Для некоторых это первый раз, — он усмехнулся и многозначительно взглянул на Розье, вскинув брови.

— Гадство, — прошептал себе под нос Джеймс, подумав о своем.

…они там что, оргии устраивают? Или еще какие извращения…

Джеймс собрался уходить, сейчас его куда больше интересовало то, что он услышал внутри бара. К тому же, он уже давно понял, что вся его слежка за слизеринцами пустое дело. Сколько бы Джеймс ни наблюдал за ними, они вели себя вполне безобидно. Он бы даже сказал, скучно. Слизеринцы, во главе с Мальсибером, старательно учились, делали домашние задания, а вечера проводили в своей гостиной, лишь изредка ее покидая для своих «элитных вечеринок».

_…да и Лили опять ругаться будет, если узнает, что я за слизнями слежу…_

Он уже развернулся, как вдруг произнесенное имя заставило его вновь замереть на месте.

— Кто будет, кроме вас с Регулусом? — поинтересовался Розье.

Джеймс резко обернулся, и успел увидеть тень недовольства на лице Мальсибера.

— С чего ты взял, что там будет Блэк?

Розье, кажется, смутился на мгновение, но тут же ответил:

— Да брось, только идиот не догадается, что Блэк получил Мет…

— Закрой рот, — прошипел Мальсибер, окинув улицу взглядом, он приблизился к Розье, — ты же в курсе, что об этом нельзя говорить. Тем более, здесь, — он кивнул на вход в бар. — Хочешь подставить нас всех?

— Ты что, Генри? — Розье округлил свои огромные, наивные глаза, — ничего такого. Просто… предположил.

— Держи свои предположения при себе, — ледяным тоном произнес Мальсибер. Он еще мгновение прожигал Розье грозным взглядом, потом отправил его получить посылку в бар, а сам направился в другой конец деревни.

Следом за Розье, в бар зашел и Джеймс, сразу же направившись к Сириусу.

— Где ты был так долго? — возмутился друг, как только он снял мантию. — Я уже переживать начал!

— Тихо, — Джеймс кивнул на Розье, который прошел к барной стойке и о чем-то переговаривался с Аберфортом.

— Ты опять за слизнями следил? — проворчал Сириус. — Да они, наверное, как и мы, за выпивкой и сигаретами пришли…

— Может быть, — Джеймс пожал плечами и наклонился ближе к Сириусу, — но еще…

Он в красках и мельчайших подробностях пересказал ему оба подслушанных разговора. Джеймс не знал, какой из них заинтересовал его больше.

— Ничего интересного, — в заключение выдал Сириус.

— Как, ничего?! — ахнул Джеймс, вытаращившись на друга. — Вполне очевидно, что Карадок состоит в тайном обществе, а слизни готовят что-то опасное, причем с участием Регулуса!

— Заткнись, не произноси тут его имя, — Сириус воровато обернулся, оглядев бар. — И с чего ты взял, что есть какое-то тайное общество?

— Ну, смотри, — Джеймс чуть ли не на пальцах принялся доказывать свою теорию, — что может связывать трех этих людей? Аберфорта — брата Дамблдора, Карадока — потрясающего игрока в квиддич и просто классного парня, и Флетчера — … кто он вообще такой? Я так ничего и не понял о нем. Лично я бы ему никакое дело не доверил.

Сириус уже хотел ответить, но Джеймс прервал его, продолжив:

— Они говорили о мракоборцах и Пожирателях. Говорили о войне и правом деле. А еще Дамблдор пообещал им выбить награды. И я уверен, он создал тайное общество.

— Возможно, так и есть, — равнодушно произнес Сириус. — Только для чего создавать тайное общество, когда есть Мракоборческий центр?

— Не знаю… но я бы вступил.

Не дождавшись от Сириуса ответа, он на него с подозрением посмотрел. Друг стал мрачным и неразговорчивым. Джеймс отругал себя за невнимательность, ведь наверняка Сириус переживает из-за Регулуса.

— А что думаешь насчет… брата? — понизив голос, спросил Джеймс. Сам он не знал, как к этому относиться. То есть, для него-то его позиция вполне была ясна — всех Пожирателей и причастных в Азкабан. Но что делать конкретно с Регулусом, он не знал. Джеймс всегда к нему нейтрально относился, несмотря на то, что он слизеринец, несмотря на то, что он типичный Блэк, ратующий за чистоту крови и презирающий маглов. Однако Джеймс ему не сочувствовал и не сожалел. Все-таки, Регулус уже взрослый человек, и он должен отвечать за свои поступки. И если он принял Черную Метку, он должен за это заплатить.

Но Джеймс держал свое обещание Сириусу, и он не собирался ничего предпринимать насчет его брата до окончания школы.

Сириус долго молчал, прежде чем ответить:

— Ничего.

— Я вначале решил, они кого-то девственности лишать собрались, — Джеймс мельком улыбнулся, в попытке хотя бы немного развеселить друга.

— Может, и собираются, Рега, например, — мрачно усмехнулся Сириус. — Было бы неплохо, если бы они для него какую-нибудь деваху нашли, глядишь и Бланк бы забыл.

— А я думал, на счет девахи для него ты уже сам позаботился, — посмеялся Джеймс, припомнив, как Сириус отомстил брату за нарисованную Черную Метку.

Сириус тут же расплылся в довольной улыбке.

— Сплошное наслаждение, видеть, как он бесится, — ухмыльнулся он.

Посмеявшись над мучениями Регулуса, которого терроризуют девицы, Джеймс снова вернулся к важному:

— Ты с ним поговоришь?

— О чем? — Сириус вновь стал мрачным и хмурым.

— Ну… что за дела у них с Мальсибером. Наверняка что-то нечистое…

— Плевать, — грубо прервал его Сириус. — Сам в это влез, пусть сам и разбирается.

Джеймс с сожалением посмотрел на друга. Сириус всегда переживал из-за своего непутевого брата. И сейчас переживает. Только, как всегда, делает вид, будто ему все равно.

— Твой заказ, Блэк, — к ним неслышно подошел Аберфорт и поставил на стол небольшую коробку. — Забирайте и проваливайте.

— Спасибо, Аберфорт! — тут же взбодрившись, произнес Сириус.

— Тут и так никакого сервиса, еще и хамят! — вполголоса возмутился Джеймс, когда Аберфорт отошел от них на приличное расстояние.

Дождавшись, когда Сириус уберет коробку в свою сумку, Джеймс взглянул на часы.

— Вот черт! — в ужасе прошептал он. — Мы должны были быть в «Трех метлах» еще полчаса назад!

— О, ну все, кому-то достанется от нашей старосты, — прокомментировал Сириус.


	98. Первое задание

_**Регулус Блэк** _

— Привет, Регулус.

Подняв голову от учебника, он мельком улыбнулся.

— Като, — Регулус ему кивнул и головой указал на свободный стул, предлагая сесть.

Като никогда не обращался к нему просто так, и если он нашел его в библиотеке и еще и подошел с разговором, значит, дело важное.

Отложив учебник, Регулус внимательно посмотрел на него и спросил:

— Что-то случилось?

— В общем-то, да, — неуверенно произнес он, сдвинув брови глядя на Регулуса. — Сегодня против своей воли я кое-что услышал.

Регулус не сдержал короткой усмешки. Като — не любитель сплетен, пришел поделиться с ним услышанным. И он явно нервничал, свои руки он то скреплял в замок, то убирал их под парту, постоянно поджимая губы.

— И что же? — спросил Регулус, когда молчание стало затягиваться.

— Ты знаешь Констанцию Лоуренс? — спросил вдруг Като.

— Кажется, она учится на пятом курсе Когтеврана? — Регулус напряг свою память, припоминая, что об этой студентке ему однажды что-то рассказывал Барти.

— Да, верно, — кивнул Като, — а еще, как я понял, она бывшая девушка Сириуса Блэка.

— Ясно, — Регулус тут же скривился, почувствовав, как волна отвращения нахлынула, — вряд ли в Хогвартсе можно найти девушку, которая не была бы его бывшей.

Его мысли тут же ушли к брату, думая о его распутстве, и о том, что он и пальца Софии не достоин.

— Так вот, — произнес Като, вновь привлекая внимание Регулуса, — я слышал ее разговор с Шарлоттой Яксли.

Регулус уже более заинтересованно посмотрел на Като. В свете последних событий упоминание Яксли не сулило ничего хорошего.

— И… я не хотел их подслушивать, — начал оправдываться Като, — я так никогда не поступаю и…

— Да-да, Като, — перебил его Регулус, — я знаю. Продолжай. О чем они говорили?

— Я услышал, что они обсуждали Софию.

У него тут же ускорилось сердцебиение, предчувствуя нечто плохое.

— И? Что дальше? — чересчур грубо произнес он, уставившись на Като нетерпеливым взглядом.

— Как я понял, они хотят ей за что-то отомстить. Они весьма нелестно о ней отзывались и планировали сварить какое-то зелье. Полный состав я не услышал, но из названий ингредиентов можно предположить, что это яд. Не смертельный, но…

Регулус больше ничего не слышал из-за оглушающих ударов сердца в голове. Он винил себя в глупости. Он постоянно защищал и оберегал Софию от назойливых ухажеров, совершенно забыв про девушек. А ведь они представляют не меньшую угрозу.

Вполне очевидно, за что ей хотят отомстить Яксли и Лоуренс. Только Регулус не совсем понимал, какого результата они хотят добиться, отравив Софию. Впрочем, он давно заметил, что некоторые люди страдают полным отсутствием логики. Либо же, это была обыкновенная женская зависть, и она не несет в себе никакого смысла.

— Спасибо, что рассказал, — Регулус ему сдержанно улыбнулся, — я с этим разберусь.

Като выдохнул и удовлетворенно кивнул.

— И, пожалуйста, не говори об этом больше никому. Особенно, Софии, — добавил Регулус.

— Хорошо.

Проследив, как Като скрылся за стеллажами, Регулус задумался. О Лоуренс он мало что знал, да и в школе ее никогда не замечал, а судя по фамилии, она не более чем полукровка. Следовательно, проблему придется решать через Яксли.

Регулус скривился от одной только мысли, что придется вновь иметь дело с этой девушкой.

С Шарлоттой Яксли он вместе ходил на рождественский бал. Но у них изначально был уговор, что идут вместе они по-дружески. Она хоть и делала недвусмысленные намеки, но Регулус держал себя в руках — в то время он не мог себе позволить ничего лишнего, ведь впереди его ждала помолвка с Софией.

А после рождественских каникул Яксли полностью о нем забыла. Как и Регулус о ней.

До недавнего времени.

Последние три недели ему страшно досаждали своим вниманием студентки школы. Девушки с пятого по седьмой курс как с ума сошли.

Он в принципе всегда был объектом для пристального внимания со стороны женского пола, но за эти года он успел дать всем понять, что не заинтересован в отношениях.

Но сейчас преследования начались с удвоенной силой. Девушки караулили его в библиотеке, возле гостиной, у Большого зала. Они вылавливали его в коридорах и якобы случайно с ним сталкивались, постоянно посылали ему мечтательные улыбки, а особо смелые откровенно соблазняли. Они постоянно слали ему записки и целые письма, а все те же смелые особы однажды прислали ему свои откровенные колдофото, после которых он плохо спал несколько ночей подряд.

Ему постоянно приходилось пользоваться потайными проходами, он стал чаще обедать на кухне, а про ванну старост и вовсе пришлось забыть, после того, как его там встретила одна из семикурсниц. А ведь он так любил это место.

Регулус сразу сообразил, что тут не обошлось без вмешательства Сириуса. Вполне очевидно, брат мстит ему за то, что он нарисовал ему Черную Метку. Только Регулус пока не разобрал, как Сириусу удалось подговорить такое количество девушек осложнить ему жизнь.

С ненавистью, но Регулус признал, что это отличный ход со стороны Сириуса. И стал думать, как с этой проблемой разобраться, и главное, чем отплатить брату.

К счастью Регулуса, их декан устроил грандиозный праздник по случаю дня Святого Валентина. Он бы на такое мероприятие никогда не пошел, но в связи со сложившимися обстоятельствами и посыпавшимися приглашениями, принял другое решение.

Регулус вновь пригласил Яксли. Но на этот раз позволил ей делать с ним все, что она захочет, и на виду у всех, краем глаза успевая следить, чтобы этого не видела София.

Он всегда презирал тех, кто прилюдно обжимается и целуется, но должен был признать, этот метод подействовал. Основная масса преследовавших его девушек прекратила свои домогательства. Хотя особо упорные все равно продолжили писать ему письма и слать колдофото, которые он сжигал не открывая.

Для убедительности Регулусу пришлось несколько раз появиться вместе с Яксли на школьном дворе, и пару раз вместе с ней сидеть в Большом зале, делая счастливый вид.

Несомненно, в Яксли был один плюс — она имела большую популярность среди студенток. Многие ей подражали, к ней прислушивались, ее уважали. Именно поэтому Регулус выбрал ее. С ней никто не захочет соперничать.

Только вот место в его сердце было занято совсем другим человеком. И когда необходимость в присутствии Яксли отпала, он постарался ей об этом как можно мягче сообщить. Совершенно не подумав о том, что девушки бывают злобные и мстительные.

Собрав все свои книги в сумку, Регулус вышел из своего укромного уголка в библиотеке, и направился в гостиную, по пути размышляя, что лучше сказать Яксли, стоит ли ее припугнуть или лучше по-человечески попросить оставить Софию в покое.

Он так и не принял окончательное решение, когда зашел в гостиную и на входе же столкнулся с тем, с кем и планировал поговорить.

— Регулус, — Шарлотта лучезарно улыбнулась, похлопав ресницами. Ее совершенно не проняли разговоры о том, что у нее нет никаких шансов. Регулус с досадой думал, как же мало у Яксли уважения к себе, если после категоричного отказа она продолжает за ним бегать. Он считал, что девушку совершенно не красит подобное поведение.

— Здравствуй, Шарлотта, — Регулус улыбнулся ей в ответ, тем не менее, глядя с холодом и злостью, — тебе-то я и ищу. Будет минутка?

— Конечно, — обрадовано согласилась она и указала на два кресла, стоящих в отдалении. — Сюда?

Едва они сели, Шарлотта тут же подалась вперед и взяла его за руку, заглядывая ему в глаза.

— Если ты хотел поговорить о том случае… то я не сержусь, — она ему нежно улыбнулась. — И готова попробовать снова.

Регулус на нее с презрением посмотрел и резко выдернул свою руку из ее захвата.

— Нет, я хотел поговорить не об этом. До меня дошла информация, что ты, Шарлотта, кое-что задумала совместно с Констанцией Лоуренс, — медленно проговорил Регулус, наблюдая, как улыбка с ее лица сползает. — Что-нибудь знаешь об этом?

У нее дрогнула нижняя губа. Она помотала головой и, приняв невинный вид, тонким голоском спросила:

— Задумала? Что задумала?

— Отравить одного человека, — сказал Регулус, понизив голос и пристально глядя ей в глаза.

Шарлотта метнула взгляд к камину, где сидели София с Като.

— Смотри на меня, Шарлотта, — с отчетливой угрозой в голосе прошипел Регулус.

Она перевела на него испуганный взгляд, вжавшись в кресло.

— Мы ничего не задумали, мы просто… так… это просто шутка…

— Послушай меня, Шарлотта, — он подался телом вперед, так же, как и она, взяв ее за руку и сжимая ее ладонь, — если с мисс де Бланк что-то случится, что угодно, отвечать за это будешь ты. И мне все равно, будешь ли ты причастна к этому или нет.

Яксли попыталась вырвать свою руку, но Регулус только сильнее сжал ее. У нее мелко дрожала губа, глаза мгновенно наполнились слезами.

— Раз уж ты имела смелость допустить даже мысль, что можешь ей навредить, сейчас ты будешь ответственна за ее безопасность. И если Лоуренс, или кто-то еще из студенток, вздумает ей что-то сделать, ты должна будешь остановить это.

Он пристально смотрел ей в глаза, не моргая. Конечно же, он не собирался безопасность Софии оставлять на ней, сам он в любом случае будет за всем следить, но припугнуть Яксли не помешает. К тому же, учитывая ее авторитет, он не сомневался, что она сможет повлиять на других студенток.

— Ты меня поняла?

— Мы же ей ничего не сделали! — отчаянно прошептала она.

— Шарлотта, дорогая, поверь, если бы вы ей что-то сделали, разговаривали бы мы совсем в другом тоне.

Она вконец не выдержала и тихо всхлипнула, тут же зажав рот свободной рукой.

Отпустив ее руку, отчего она безжизненно упала ей на колени, Регулус откинулся на спинку кресла.

— Ты можешь идти, Шарлотта, — вкрадчиво произнес он, — только не забывай, с этого дня я всегда буду за тобой следить. И если мне хотя бы на секунду покажется, что ты, или твои подруги, что-то задумали, я вашу жизнь в ад превращу.

Яксли, уже не сдерживая слез, поднялась и улетела в женские спальни под вопросительные взгляды всех присутствующих.

Регулус не сомневался, угрозы подействовали. Яксли не глупа, она знает, что он всегда держит свои обещания. Он только поражался, как ей вообще хватило смелости задумать нечто плохое в отношении Софии.

Поднявшись из кресла, он уже хотел отправиться к себе, но, заметив взгляд Софии, направился к камину.

С ней они по-прежнему толком не общались. Хотя часто перебрасывались сообщениями через Като. И иногда вместе занимались, сидя возле камина в полной тишине. Регулус знал, София ненавидит такие моменты — неловкое молчание и напряженные взгляды. Но и первой заговорить она не может. Очевидно, показывает свой гордый характер. Хотя Регулус был уверен, что она уже не сердится на него. А значит, можно снова попытаться наладить с ней отношения.

Он молча к ним подошел и сел на свободное кресло, рядом с Софией и напротив Като, сидящего на диване.

— Сыграешь со мной? — поинтересовался Като, указав на шахматную доску. — София занята, с Трансфигурацией мучается.

— Я не мучаюсь! — тут же возразила она и склонилась над своим пергаментом. — Я ее просто ненавижу.

— Поинтересуйся у мисс де Бланк, почему она не откажется от этого предмета, раз так его ненавидит, — произнес Регулус, раскладывая фигурки на доске и посмотрев на Като.

— София, почему ты не откажешься от этого?..

— Да слышала я! — недовольно проговорила она, но тут же смягчилась и задумчиво посмотрела на Регулуса. — А что, так можно?

— Думаю, можно, — ответил он, мельком ей улыбнувшись. — А что, ты со мной уже разговариваешь?

— А что, ты сегодня всех достаешь? — грубо поинтересовалась она. И на его непонимающий взгляд, добавила, кивнув на дверь в женские спальни. — Что ты Яксли сказал, что она разрыдалась на виду у всех? Что не будет больше ваших милых прогулочек возле Черного Озера?

— Возможно, — равнодушно ответил Регулус, задумчиво разглядывая ее. — А ты переживаешь за наши отношения с Шарлоттой?

София закатила глаза, презрительно фыркнув.

— Или ревнуешь? — усмехнулся Регулус.

Он всего лишь шутил, но ее реакция его поразила. Она вся вдруг побледнела, глаза вспыхнули. София приняла настолько неестественный оскорбленный вид, словно он ее в чем-то постыдном обвинил, а не просто пошутил, на что она, как правило, отшучивалась в ответ.

— Я? Ревную? Ты в своем уме? — она притворно рассмеялась и повернулась к Като. — Спроси у него, он в своем уме?

— Кажется, в своем, — мрачно заметил Като, бросая то на Регулуса, то на Софию тяжелые взгляды, которые тоже стали еще одной загадкой для Регулуса.

_…она ревнует._

Регулус ошарашено смотрел на Софию, не в силах отвести от нее взгляда, удивленный такой шокирующей новостью.

— Какой же бред, — выпалила она, с испугом посмотрев на него.

Только слепой этого не увидит. А уж с проницательностью Регулуса и вообще никакого труда не составит понять, что она и вправду ревнует.

— Расслабься, София, — Регулус не сдержал довольной улыбки, — не стоит ревновать. Ты же знаешь, я твой навсегда.

Она, кажется, перестала дышать и моргать, в ужасе глядя на него. Регулус на это только усмехнулся. Терять ему было уже нечего, София и так знает о его чувствах, а смущать ее и ставить в неловкое положение оказалось весьма веселым.

— Не говори так, — едва слышно сказала она и снова склонилась над своими записями.

Регулусу хотелось сказать, что он будет так говорить всегда, когда только захочет, но решил благоразумно промолчать.

— Кстати, я узнал, почему тебя девочки доставали, — произнес вдруг Като, сделав первый ход.

— Правда? — Регулус перевел на него удивленный взгляд. — И почему же?

Като вначале проследил, куда сходит Регулус, потом достал из внутреннего кармана мантии сложенный пергамент.

— Пятикурсницы недавно массово сжигали какие-то письма, но мне удалось достать одно, — сказал он, протягивая ему письмо.

Раскрыв пергамент, Регулус по диагонали его прочитал и скривился.

— Какая халтура! И банальщина, — не выдержал он. — Любовные письма. Кто вообще поверит, что я способен написать любовное письмо?

— Заметь, поверили многие, — едва слышно произнес Като.

— Что за дилетант это придумывал? — задал риторический вопрос Регулус, скользя взглядом по строчкам и раздражаясь с каждой секунду все больше и больше.

_«Моя прекрасная Джени,_

_Каждое утро я поднимаюсь в Большой зал и любуюсь твоей улыбкой и твоими глазами._

_Ты знаешь, что ты похожа на маленького нежного ангела, что заблудился на Земле?_

_Твоя глаза, словно утренняя роса, отражающая блики солнца. Твоя улыбка, словно поцелуй нимфы._

_Ты прекраснее вейлы, прекраснее первых весенних лучиков солнца. Ты восхитительна, как рассвет, как ясная звездная ночь, как первый в году снегопад._

_Все внутри меня замирает, когда я тебя вижу, и трепещет, стоит мне услышать твой голос._

_Я потерял сон и аппетит. Мысли о тебе не дают мне покоя._

_Букет фантастических эмоций внес в мое сердце твой неожиданный приход в мою жизнь. Я узнал, что такое любовь, только благодаря тебе._

_Научить человека снова мечтать, дано не каждому. У тебя получилось. И я вновь в сказке, манящей вдаль и пугающей своей красотой._

_Но, как и в любой сказке, здесь не обошлось без толики зла. Я не могу в открытую признаться тебе в чувствах. Ты знаешь, что моя семья очень консервативна, и я не могу позволить себе обычные свидания и прогулки, доступные для простых смертных._

_Также хочу сообщить, что мои родители ожидают, что летом я их познакомлю со своей невестой. Я не хочу торопить события, но… мне кажется, ты идеально подходишь для звания будущей Госпожи Блэк._

_Надеюсь, тебя не пугает такое развитие событий. И надеюсь, мы сможем сохранить этот наш маленький секрет до наступления лета._

_Твой Регулус Блэк»_

— И подпись: «Твой Регулус Блэк», — Регулус поднял возмущенный взгляд на Като, — да я в жизни так не подписывался!

Услышав негромкий смех со стороны Софии, он перевел взгляд на нее.

— Ты знала об этом? — строго спросил он, приподняв письмо.

— Нет, — она мотнула головой, улыбаясь во всю ширину, — правда, не знала. Он мне ничего не рассказывал.

Регулус еще мгновение прожигал ее возмущенным взглядом, потом произнес:

— Твой парень просто невыносим.

— Уж мне-то можешь об этом не рассказывать, — усмехнулась она.

Скомкав письмо, Регулус отправил его в камин. Ему было неприятно, что кто-то мог допустить, будто он способен написать нечто слащавое, банальное и откровенно глупое. Этот факт был даже неприятнее, чем тот, что целых три недели его домогались.

Затронутая честь требовала немедленно отыграться и придумать что-то более изощренное.

— Твой ход, Регулус, — произнес Като, вырвав его из раздумий.

— Ах да, извини, — Регулус бросил взгляд на доску и подвинул свою ладью.

Но не успел он ее поставить, голову и левую руку пронзила острая боль. На него словно Круциатус наслали. Он ни пошевелиться не мог, ни слово произнести.

В голове с безумной скоростью замелькали картинки, пока не остановились на одной, на которой находился старый, красивый особняк, на углу которого виднелась табличка с адресом. И следом, в кромешной тьме, потусторонний голос прошептал: «Полночь, сегодня».

Боль закончилась так же резко, как и началась. Тяжело дыша, он посмотрел вначале на Като, потом на Софию. Но они, кажется, ничего не заметили. Като глядел на доску, раздумывая над следующим ходом. София писала в пергамент, вполголоса ругая МакГонагалл на французском.

— Извините, — хрипло произнес он, и прокашлялся, — мне нужно идти.

Не говоря больше ни слова, он поднялся и стремительно ушел в свою спальню.

Вот и настал этот час. Его первое задание.

***

Первым делом ему необходимо было найти Мальсибера. Регулус, конечно, и сам примерно представлял план своих дальнейших действий, но хотелось удостовериться у более опытного человека.

— Генри, это Регулус, я войду? — поинтересовался он, постучав в дверь спальни школьного старосты.

Мальсибер не отвечал несколько долгих секунд, и Регулус уже решил, что того нет у себя, как вдруг из-за двери послышался его голос, разрешающий войти.

— Генри, ты получил?..— начал с порога Регулус.

— Подожди, — резко, но мягко прервал его Мальсибер, растянув губы в улыбке, — не при даме.

Из ванной комнаты выпорхнула Дриффит, кокетливо улыбнувшись Регулусу, она попрощалась с Мальсибером и ушла.

Регулус едва подавил волну отвращения. Дриффит ему в принципе не особо нравилась, а подобным поступком и вовсе растеряла последнее уважение.

Впрочем, это было не его дело, и тем более, сейчас, ему было совершенно безразлично на их отношения.

— Ты получил сообщение? — спросил Регулус, когда за Дриффит закрылась дверь.

— Получил, — кивнул он.

— Мы идем вместе?

— Нет, у меня другое дело будет. Но мы вместе выйдем из школы.

— И… как мы это сделаем? — произнес Регулус, чувствуя себя глупо. Он знал, что из школы ведут несколько потайных проходов, но никогда ими не пользовался.

Взглянув на часы, Мальсибер что-то прикинул в уме и произнес:

— Через час встречаемся в тайной гостиной.

Мальсибер развернулся и направился в ванную, давая понять, что разговор окончен.

Регулус пришел заранее. Как только их всех отметили в девять вечера на ежевечернем отчете, он сразу же отправился в тайную гостиную, где проходят редкие встречи старшекурсников.

Он не находил себе места. До полуночи оставалось чуть больше двух часов, а он все еще не знал, что ему придется делать.

Он долго перебирал в уме все знакомые ему адреса, пытаясь выискать среди них адрес указанного дома, но так и не понял, кому он может принадлежать. Судя по старинному и довольно богатому облику, дом принадлежал чистокровной семье. Не исключено, что это дом одного из союзников Темного Лорда. По крайней мере, Регулус бы предпочел, чтобы это был союзник, а не враг. Потому что он знал, что делают с врагами, и участвовать в этом ему не хотелось.

— Готов?

Мальсибер появился ровно через час, как они и договаривались.

— Готов, — уверенно произнес Регулус, поднимаясь из кресла.

Подойдя к камину, Мальсибер остановился.

— Есть как минимум три потайных хода, которые ведут из школы, — сказал он и, достав палочку, коснулся змеи, что была выточена из камня. — Но сегодня мы воспользуемся этим.

Задняя стенка камина отъехала в сторону, открыв большой круглый проход высотой с человеческий рост.

— После тебя, — усмехнулся Мальсибер и повел рукой в сторону камина.

Регулус зажег на кончике палочки огонек, и первый вошел в проход. Внутри было очень сыро, по металлическим стенкам стекала слизь и плесень. На полу было множество крысиных скелетов. Он сдержал брезгливую судорогу, ощущая зловонный аромат канализации.

— Это канализационная система Хогвартса, — пояснил Мальсибер, идя рядом с ним. — Она лабиринтом уходит по всей территории школы. Заблудиться тут проще простого. Поэтому для нашего удобства сделали это.

Взмахнув палочкой, Мальсибер указал на появившиеся на стенках зеленые стрелки.

— И это безопасно — по канализации ходить? Нас не затопит? — спросил Регулус, стараясь не дышать глубоко и не вдыхать этот запах.

— Трубы, по которым мы пойдем, уже много лет в нерабочем состоянии.

Регулусу показалось это странным. В основном потому, что он не мог понять, почему канализационные трубы такого большого размера. И откуда здесь столько крысиных трупов.

— Куда выходят эти трубы? — спросил он у Мальсибера.

— В Запретный лес. На ту его часть, откуда мы уже сможем трансгрессировать.

— Отлично.

Несколько долгих томительных минут они шли в полном молчании. Регулус пытался собраться с мыслями. Он размышлял, встретится ли он снова с Темным Лордом или его сразу отправят выполнять задание. В последнем случае, его все равно кто-то будет сопровождать.

— Нас кто-то встретит? — снова подал голос Регулус.

— Тебя — да, — усмехнулся Мальсибер и бросил на него взгляд. — Можешь радоваться, тебе посчастливилось участвовать в первой операции вместе с сестрой.

— С Беллатрисой? — Регулус старался говорить ровным голосом, хотя все нутро мгновенно сковало ужасом.

— С ней и еще двумя Лестрейнджами.

Регулус ведь прекрасно знает, чем занимается группа Рудольфуса. И ему совершенно не хотелось принимать в этом участие.

Он старался не показывать этого, но его накрыло волной разочарования и страха. Надежда, что он будет заниматься чем-то нужным и интересным, чем-то, где он сможет применить свои знания, рушилась на глазах. И как бы Регулус не старался убедить себя, что в случае чего он сможет причинить вред другому человеку, он боялся этого.

— Это надолго затянется? — спросил Регулус.

— Не представляю. Может быть, вы управитесь за полчаса, а может быть, и всю ночь займет. Мадам Лестрейндж любит вначале развлечься, и только потом приступать к делу, — с ядом в голосе произнес Мальсибер, посмотрев на него. — Думаю, ты об этом лучше меня знаешь.

Да, Регулус об этом знал. Беллатриса ни за что не упустит случая поиздеваться над жертвой, прежде чем прикончить ее самым жестоким образом.

— А ты с кем будешь? — поинтересовался Регулус, лишь бы не думать о предстоящем.

— Я в группе с Люциусом. И больше не могу ничего сказать.

Своим видом Мальсибер дал понять, что не намерен разговаривать. Ну, а Регулус сразу погрузился в нерадостные мысли.

Он пытался убедить себя в правильности происходящего. В конце концов, чтобы ему ни пришлось делать, все это делается на благо. Все они служат великой цели. И Темному Лорду необходимо убедиться, что он готов пойти на все, чтобы вместе со своим Повелителем идти к этой цели.

Возможно, это не сделает его хуже. Много уважаемых волшебников занимаются подобными вещами. Мальсиберы и Малфои, младший Гринграсс, отцы Нотта и Розье, старшие Крэбб и Гойл, перечислять можно долго. Конечно, Регулус считал свою семью на порядок выше всех перечисленных. Но, очевидно, и ему тоже придется пройти через тот же круг испытаний, что и другим.

В тяжелых раздумьях и в полной тишине они дошли до конца трубы. Она выходила в самую гущу непроходимого леса. Из-за высоких и могучих деревьев даже не было видно неба. Полная тьма окружала со всех сторон.

— Возвращаться уже будешь один, — сказал ему Мальсибер, — через этот же ход. Удачи, Блэк.

Регулус не успел ему ничего ответить, как тот трансгрессировал и оставил его одного. Еще несколько секунд постояв в тишине, он собрался с духом, представил себе тот самый дом, который ему показали, и трансгрессировал.

***

С громким хлопком Регулус материализовался посреди темной улицы. Он немного пошатнулся и с трудом устоял на ногах. Одиночной трансгрессии он научился не так давно, и еще не очень уверенно пользовался этим навыком.

Оглядевшись, он заметил нужный дом. Мгновение он стоял в нерешительности, не зная, что ему дальше делать, пока из тени крыльца не вышел Рабастан.

— Мы тебя ждем, — улыбнулся он. — Привет, Регулус.

— Привет, — обрадовано произнес Регулус. Неожиданно, но вид расслабленного и улыбчивого Рабастана успокоил его.

— Идем в дом, — сказал он, махнув рукой, приглашая его за собой, — а то твоя сестра уже нервничать начинает.

Они зашли в гостиную, в которой находились Беллатриса, Рудольфус и неизвестный Регулусу мужчина. У мужчины были темные волосы до плеч, тяжелый взгляд и узкая козлиная бородка.

— Регулус, наконец-то! — с жаром сказала Беллатриса вместо приветствия.

Она подошла к человеку с узкой бородкой и произнесла, глядя на Регулуса:

— Познакомься, это хозяин дома и наш союзник — Игорь Каркаров. Игорь, это мой кузен и наследник благороднейшего и древнейшего рода Блэк — Регулус.

Каркаров растянул губы в тонкой улыбке и совершенно по плебейски протянул ему руку.

— Очень приятно, — произнес Регулус, пожимая его ладонь.

— Взаимно, Регулус, — его голос был низкий, с хрипотцой и с сильным акцентом.

— Итак, раз все собрались, думаю, можно начинать, — произнес Рудольфус и указал на диван, предлагая им сесть.

— Некогда, — прервала его Беллатриса. — Мы уже должны быть на месте.

— Успеем, — с холодом произнес Рудольфус, строго посмотрев на свою супругу. — Я должен ввести Регулуса в курс дела.

— По ходу дела разберется, — сказала она, ответив мужу пылающим взглядом. Посмотрев на Регулуса, она добавила: — Просто держись поближе ко мне.

Регулус за этим с неприязнью наблюдал — прилюдно перечить своему законному супругу — только Беллатриса может так позорить их благородный род.

— Мне бы, все-таки, хотелось вначале узнать, куда и за чем мы отправляемся, — сказал ей Регулус и перевел взгляд на Рудольфуса.

Беллатриса вначале его, а потом и Рудольфуса, окинула гневным взглядом, но послушно села на диван. С тяжелым вздохом она закинула ногу на ногу и достала сигареты.

— О, мадам, можно вас попросить не курить здесь? — со слащавой улыбкой поинтересовался Каркаров.

Наградив его ненавистным взглядом, Беллатриса безмолвно взмахнула палочкой, наколдовав вокруг себя невидимый барьер. Глядя Каркарову в глаза исподлобья, она не спеша вставила папироску в мундштук и закурила.

— Начинай, Рудо, — скомандовала она.

Рудольфус, недовольно поджав губы, повернулся к Регулусу.

— Все подробности я рассказать не могу, однако некоторые моменты тебе знать необходимо. Наш человек в Министерстве сообщил нам, что один из личных помощников Министра состоит в неком тайном сообществе, которое борется против Темного Лорда…

— Общество любителей грязнокровок, — прошипела Беллатриса, — они уже пару раз срывали нам операции.

— Верно, — сказал Рудольфус, бросив взгляд на нее. — И сегодня нам, наконец-то, удалось узнать одного из участников. Ее зовут Кэролайн Вэнс, и она советник Министра по судебным делам. Она и ее муж — Леонард, по нашим данным, входят в это самое сообщество…

— И нам нужно получить от них всю известную им информацию, — вновь перебила Беллатриса, у которой закончилось терпение.

Рудольфус бросил на нее суровый взгляд, без слов требуя помолчать. Он снова посмотрел на Регулуса и продолжил:

— Их дом наверняка под охраной. В доме их трое — она, ее муж и малолетняя дочь, которая пока что никакой угрозы не представляет. Но, если она и вправду состоит в тайном сообществе, им на помощь могут подоспеть их люди.

Дождавшись, когда Регулус кивнет, Рудольфус добавил:

— Я и Игорь займемся ее мужем, ты и Беллатриса займетесь самой Вэнс, а Рабастан будет следить за обстановкой на улице, на случай, если к ним придет помощь.

— А девочка? — не успев подумать, спросил Регулус.

— Убить, чтобы не мешалась, — с поражающим равнодушием ответил Рудольфус.

— Или ее можно связать и отключить на время, — предложил Рабастан, широко улыбнувшись.

Посмотрев на брата тяжелым взглядом, Рудольфус многозначительно вздохнул.

— Ты знаешь приказ.

— Закончили? — поинтересовалась Беллатриса, поднимаясь с дивана. — Теперь отправляемся. Мне не терпится размяться.

— Есть вопросы? — спросил Рудольфус, посмотрев на Регулуса.

В ответ он только мотнул головой. Он сейчас только и старался, что прогнать страх и ужас. От волнения его начало подташнивать. От мыслей, что ему придется «добывать информацию», у него начинали дрожать пальцы. Регулус пожалел, что не выпил успокаивающей настойки перед отправкой.

— Ах да, еще, — вспомнил Рудольфус, — использовать можешь любые чары и заклинания. Главное, не убивай никого раньше времени.

Стараясь не думать о том, что ему, возможно, придется использовать Непростительные и темные заклинания на живых людях, Регулус ему кивнул.

— В таком случае, можем идти, — сказал Рудольфус, и первый двинулся на выход.

Они вышли на крыльцо дома и все тут же достали палочки. Прошептав заклинание, у них на лицах появились маски. Только Регулус стоял все еще с открытым лицом и чувствовал себя неуютно — он не знал нужного заклинания.

Беллатриса, направив палочку ему в лицо, четко и раздельно произнесла заклинание, и в следующее же мгновение Регулус почувствовал на своем лице холодный металл. Он притронулся рукой к лицу, на котором появилась невесомая маска Пожирателя Смерти. Она была рельефной, с выпуклым золотым узором, и приятно холодила кожу.

— Возьми меня за руку, — произнесла Беллатриса, протягивая ему свою ладонь.

Регулус взялся за нее и тут же почувствовал толчок, засасывающий в водоворот.

***

Трансгрессировали они на заснеженное поле. Оно было совершенно пустым, если не считать вблизи одного особняка, что возвышался на небольшом холме. Лишь два окна на первом этаже испускали мягкий, тусклый свет, в остальном же доме окна были черными — большинство его обитателей наверняка уже спали.

Чем ближе они к нему подходили, тем сильнее билось сердце в груди. Регулуса тошнило, ноги подкашивались. Он старался не думать о том, что ему предстоит. И без конца твердил себе о том, что это война, что они идут в дом врага. О том, что им жизненно необходима информация, которой владеет враг. О том, что враг бы их не пощадил.

Движением руки Рудольфус приказал им остановиться, когда они подошли к воротам дома. Он долгие несколько минут колдовал над красивой кованой дверью. Наконец, по ограде дома прошла мелкая рябь. Защитные чары сняты.

Регулус не успел удивиться, почему у такого важного человека стоят такие слабые защитные чары, как Рудольфус дал распоряжение.

Рабастан остался стоять возле ограды. Старший Лестрейндж и Каркаров направились к главному входу. А Регулус с Беллатрисой к запасному выходу, который находился в небольшом саду позади дома.

В одно время, по условному сигналу, они выбили входные двери и ворвались внутрь.

Как оказалось, в гостиной на первом этаже находился Леонард Вэнс, им сразу же занялись Рудольфус и Каркаров.

Беллатриса и Регулус устремились на верхний этаж, им нужен был главный человек — Кэролайн. И она не заставила себя ждать. Только распахнулась дверь в ее спальню, Беллатриса уже стояла напротив.

Все происходило слишком быстро. Регулус не нападал, он только успевал защищать себя и Беллатрису, которая не ставила ни одного блока и палила темными проклятиями. Вэнс была сильной. Но они были сильнее.

Регулус сумел выхватить ее палочку, и в следующий момент Беллатриса ударила заклинанием ей в самую грудь, отбросив ее к стене.

— Ну, здравствуй, Кэролайн, — сладким голосом пропела Беллатриса, снимая с себя маску. Регулус на это шокировано уставился. Кажется, Беллатрисе было совершенно безразлично, что ее узнают. — Мы пришли поболтать с тобой. И надеемся, что ты будешь послушной.

— Мне нечего вам рассказать, — сказала Вэнс твердым голосом. Она с трудом поднялась на ноги, и бросила беспомощный взгляд на Регулуса, который держал ее палочку.

— О, я так не думаю, — приторно произнесла Беллатриса и, подняв палочку, крикнула: — Круцио!

Дом содрогнулся от пронзительного крика Вэнс. Ее подкинуло в воздух, в неестественной позе выгнув тело. Несколько секунд она была подвешена под потолком, крича и извиваясь от боли, пока Беллатриса не сжалилась и не опустила палочку, от чего тело Вэнс грудой рухнуло на пол. Она вся дрожала и содрогалась, тяжело дыша.

Регулусу было невыносимо на этой смотреть. Хотелось отвернуться, закрыть глаза, закрыть уши. Но он будто околдованный, не моргая, наблюдал.

— А сейчас? Сейчас есть что нам рассказать? — прошептала Беллатриса, подойдя к Вэнс и присев возле нее.

— Я ничего не знаю, — едва слышно произнесла она. — Ничего…

Окончание фразы затерялось в очередном крике. Пытка на этот раз длилась несколько дольше, и только она прекратилась, снизу послышался детский голос, зовущий маму.

— Кажется, тебя зовут, Кэролайн, — произнесла Беллатриса, склонившись над еле живым телом.

Вэнс на трясущихся ногах пыталась подняться.

— Тебе надо всего лишь ответить на наши вопросы, Кэролайн. И ты сможешь снова увидеться со своей малышкой. Мужа своего ты уже не увидишь. А вот шанс попрощаться с дочерью у тебя будет.

Вэнс перевела затравленный, помутненный взгляд на Беллатрису.

— Я ничего не знаю, прошу…

Беллатриса снова взмахнула палочкой. Первые секунды ничего не происходило, потом Вэнс упала на колени, задыхаясь в кашле. Из ее рта ползли пауки, десятки, сотни черных мелких пауков, что расползались по всей комнате. Она пыталась руками достать их, захлебываясь в слезах и сдавленно крича.

Регулус отшатнулся назад от испуга, уперевшись в стену. Ему еще не доводилось вживую видеть подобные заклинания. Кузина же наблюдала за этим с блеском в глазах и приоткрытым ртом. Она вновь взмахнула палочкой, и все пауки мгновенно исчезли.

— Что за общество создал Дамблдор, Кэролайн? Кто в него входит? Чем вы занимаетесь?

Вэнс, которая все еще тряслась, лишь помотала головой, чуть слышно сказав:

— Я ничего не знаю.

Беллатриса издала грозный рык, махнув палочкой, отчего тело Вэнс словно рассекло хлесткой плеткой.

— Тащи девчонку, — крикнула Беллатриса в коридор.

— Нет! Умоляю, нет! Не трогайте Лидию, умоляю вас, — Вэнс рухнула на колени, во все глаза глядя на Беллатрису. — Я все скажу. Все…

— Поздно! — Беллатриса ударила по ней заклинанием, от которого у нее по лицу прошел длинный разрез, из которого тут же хлынула кровь.

В комнату вошел Каркаров и за шкирку бросил на пол ребенка лет десяти.

— Мама, — пискнула она и бросилась к матери.

— Стоять, — Беллатриса, взмахом палочки, подставила ей подножку, от чего девочка упала лицом в пол.

У Регулуса внутри все замирало от ужаса. Маленькая девочка, одетая в цветастую розовую пижаму, вся сжалась от страха и бросила на них взгляд.

Кузина медленно подошла к девочке и ласково погладила по спутанным черным волосам, от чего она мелко затряслась.

— Твоя мама, Лидия, не хочет сотрудничать с нами, — притворно нежным голосом произнесла она. — А ведь нам только и нужно знать, кто состоит в их обществе любителей грязнокровок.

— Я не знаю, — невнятно проговорила Вэнс из-за полного рта крови, — не знаю! Дамблдор не говорит нам, кто состоит в Ордене. Мы все работаем в одиночку. Это все в целях безопасности. Он нам дает поручения, мы их исполняем.

Беллатриса ее внимательно слушала, продолжая гладить ее дочь по волосам, которая не сдерживала тонкий, жалобный плач.

— Орден? — переспросила Беллатриса.

— Орден Феникса, — всхлипнув, произнесла Вэнс. — Дамблдор назвал его Орден Феникса.

— И чем занимается этот Орден? — с резким акцентом спросил Каркаров.

— У всех разные обязанности, — с трудом проговорила Вэнс, не спуская взгляда с дочери и протягивая к ней руку, — я не знаю, чем заняты другие. Могу лишь предположить…

— Чем занимаешься ты?

— Пожалуйста, отпустите Лидию, — прошептала она.

Беллатриса схватила девочку за загривок, сжав в руке ее волосы, и прошипела:

— Будешь отвечать на вопросы — отпустим.

— Чем занимаешься ты? — снова спросил Каркаров.

— Я лишь охраняю Министра, — дрожащим голосом произнесла Вэнс. — Слежу, чтобы на него не наложили Империо, не отравили…

— У него охраны две дюжины человек, которые этим занимаются, — пробасил Каркаров.

— Эти люди сами могут быть под чарами. Дамблдору нужен был свой человек.

— Кто еще в Ордене? — спросила Беллатриса.

— Я правда не знаю, — прошептала Вэнс, умоляюще глядя на них. — Клянусь…

Не успела она закончить, Беллатриса поднялась на ноги и направила палочку на ее дочь:

— Круцио!

— …пожалуйста! — сквозь тонкий пронзительный визг, прокричала Вэнс. — Пожалуйста, не трогайте ее! Умоляю вас! Я не знаю! Я ничего больше не знаю!

Регулус, не дыша, смотрел на изломанное тельце, что содрогалось на полу. У него кровь в жилах застыла, едва он услышал крик ребенка.

Его словно парализовало. Он смотрел на беззащитную девочку, которая обливалась слезами и тряслась от боли и страха. Смотрел на Вэнс, измазанную в крови, и не спускающую пронзительного взгляда с дочери.

— Мамочка, мне больно…

— Прости меня, дорогая, — шепотом произнесла Вэнс, — скоро все закончится, обещаю…

— В этом ты права, скоро все закончится, — резко произнесла Беллатриса. — Авада Кедавра! — прокричала она, направив палочку на девочку.

Яркая зеленая вспышка озарила комнату. Маленькое хрупкое тело на секунду зависло в воздухе, прежде чем упасть на пол.

Регулус не сдержал тяжелый вздох, еще плотнее вжавшись в стену. Крик Вэнс оглушил его. Она бросилась к мертвому телу дочери, но так и не добралась до него, попав под очередной луч Круцио.

— Давай! — Беллатриса неожиданно повернулась к Регулусу, смахнув с него маску. — Ты должен убить ее!

Он во все глаза глядел на кузину, не понимая, о чем она его просит, не веря в это и не желая этого делать.

Ему казалось, душа давно покинула его тело, настолько нереальным казалось все происходящее.

— Убей ее! — снова прокричала Беллатриса. — Ты должен сделать это! Или сам окажешься на ее месте!

Регулус поднял палочку. На его удивление, даже рука не дрожала. Очевидно, он уже испытал столько стресса и ужаса, что не способен был больше испытывать какие-либо эмоции.

Только вот умоляющий взгляд прозрачных голубых глаз заставлял что-то сжиматься внутри.

— Давай же! Убей! Не будь трусом, Регулус!

— Пожалуйста, — прошептала Вэнс.

Он так и стоял, глядя в ее глаза и залитое кровью лицо, и не мог произнести нужных слов.

— Хочешь, чтобы тебя запытали до полусмерти?! — снова крикнула Беллатриса, с небывалым гневом глядя на него. — Сделай это! Сейчас же!

— Авад... — он запнулся на мгновение и зажмурился. Регулус призывал остатки разума, которые твердили, что нужно сделать это и все закончится. Темный Лорд не терпит слабаков. И ему надо один только раз произнести требуемые слова. — Авада Кедавра!

Вспышка зеленого света. Вэнс отбросило к стене. Она затылком ударилась о стену и безжизненно мотнула головой.

Секунда. Другая. Она поднимает свое окровавленное лицо и с пеленой на глазах смотрит на них.

Заклинание не подействовало. Не подействовало в полную силу. Для использования Непростительных, в первую очередь необходимо желание. Регулус ей смерти не желал. И он не смог.

— Авада Кедавра! — прокричала Беллатриса, направив на Вэнс палочку.

Ее тело замертво рухнуло. Только прозрачные голубые глаза продолжали неподвижно смотреть на Регулуса, словно осуждая.

Он ничего не чувствовал в этот момент. Лишь бесконечная пустота внутри. И нежелание принимать происходящее. Нежелание принимать тот факт, что он убил человека.

***

Промежуток времени, когда они трансгрессировали обратно к дому Каркарова, напрочь выпал из его жизни. Очнулся он только тогда, когда Беллатриса затащила его в комнату, наложила заглушающие чары на дверь и накинулась на него.

— Что ты там устроил? — прокричала она. — Ты чуть не сорвал всю операцию! Когда тебе говорят убить, надо убить! Ты думаешь, Темный Лорд пощадит нас, если узнает, что ты струсил, как последний слабак? Твое счастье, если он решит, что ты всего лишь безвольная тряпка, а не любитель предателей и грязнокровок!

Регулус все еще не мог до конца прийти в себя. Внутри была непроглядная тьма. Он словно застыл в невесомости и больше всего боялся сорваться вниз. Ему казалось, все происходит не с ним. Что он попал в дурной сон, и сейчас проснется. Но Беллатриса продолжала кричать и трясти его за ворот, как тряпичную куклу, а он все не просыпался.

— Для чего это нужно было? — осипшим голосом произнес Регулус, расширенными глазами смотря на кузину. — Для чего нужно было их убивать? Пытать?

Беллатриса усмехнулась.

— Потому что это самый верный способ, Регулус.

— Нам нужна была информация. Почему мы не могли использовать Сыворотку правды?

— Сыворотку правды? — Беллатриса пронзительно расхохоталась ему в лицо. — Регулус, малыш, такие люди, как Вэнс, пьют блокаторы от подобных зелий вместо чая на завтрак. К тому же, никогда не знаешь, когда наткнешься на легилимента. А они, к твоему сведению, могут противостоять Сыворотке. Я сама пробовала, на меня она не действует.

Она еще прожигала его гневным взглядом, все еще сжимая в руках ворот его мантии.

— Пытки. Единственный действенный метод добыть информацию. И тебе придется привыкать к этому, если хочешь служить Темному Лорду.

— Я хочу служить Темному Лорду, — с нажимом произнес он, — но я не хочу убивать… особенно, детей, Беллатриса.

Он прямо смотрел в черные глаза кузины, но она и толики не чувствовала того сострадания и жалости, что испытывал он.

— А Вэнс… она же безоружна была. Мы вдвоем против нее одной. И ты меня называешь трусом?

Беллатриса замахнулась и уже хотела ударить его по лицу, но Регулус перехватил ее руку. Он начинал приходить в себя. Но от этого лишь испытывал безграничную боль и сожаление.

— Надо было убить всю семью, — прошипела Беллатриса ему в лицо. — Таков был приказ.

— Только вот у них еще одна дочь осталась, — сказал Регулус. Он знал, что их старшая дочь — Эммелина, учится на седьмом курсе Когтеврана и является довольно близкой знакомой Сириуса.

Беллатриса расплылась в хищной улыбке.

— Думаешь, мы не знаем? — она вновь расхохоталась ненормальным смехом, запрокинув голову. — Как ты думаешь, Регулус, что сейчас будет чувствовать их дочь? О-о, она наверняка захочет отомстить. Будь уверен. А знаешь, кто ей с радостью согласится в этом помочь? Конечно же, Дамблдор, любитель обездоленных и убогих. Не сомневаюсь, он уже планирует, как пригласит ее в этот свой Орден, насколько мне известно, девчонка она способная. И вот тут-то мы сможем ее использовать.

— Как? — с непониманием спросил Регулус.

— Не забивай себе голову, — она скривила губы в кривой ухмылке, — этим будут заниматься уже другие люди.

Не успела Беллатриса предложение закончить, Метка на его руке снова вспыхнула, обжигая своей болью.

Беллатриса тут же выпустила его из своего захвата и закатала свой рукав. Черная Метка и на ее руке тоже выделялась сильнее обычного.

— Темный Лорд вызывает, — взбудоражено произнесла она. Горящим взглядом посмотрев на Регулуса, она шепотом сказала: — Молись, чтобы он не узнал о твоей трусости.

***

Всё в том же составе они прибыли в летнюю резиденцию Лестрейнджей. Не задерживаясь, они сразу проследовали в черный мраморный зал.

Войдя внутрь, Регулус увидел группу людей из четырех человек. Все они, как и он сам, как и его спутники, были в масках.

Бросив взгляд на «трон», он увидел неподвижную фигуру Темного Лорда. Едва он взглянул в его сторону, почувствовал, как Повелитель проник в его мысли. Регулус сейчас был особо уязвим, и переживал, что в столь слабом эмоциональном состоянии не сможет как следует фильтровать свои мысли, и понадеялся на свой амулет.

Они встали вряд напротив второй группы. Регулус оказался между Беллатрисой и Рабастаном.

— Итак, все в сборе, — звенящим шепотом произнес Темный Лорд и поднялся со своего места.

Медленно спустившись со своего постамента, Темный Лорд остановился, повернувшись лицом ко второй группе. От него исходили ощутимые волны негатива и злости. Даже на расстоянии Регулус ощущал, что Повелитель зол.

— Где Фигс, Люциус? — прошипел он.

— Он… он не выжил, мой Лорд, — Малфой низко склонил голову.

А Регулус в испуге окинул взглядом их ряд. Если среди них Малфой, значит, там и Мальсибер.

Но куда больше его напугало то, что вернулись живыми они не все.

Регулус знал, что Малфой, как и Рудольфус Лестрейндж, руководит группой, которая занимается пытками и убийствами. Но он не понимал, как пытки предателей, маглов и маглорожденных могли привести к смерти одного из его группы. И это его пугало.

— И как же так получилось, Люциус? — Темный Лорд ходил вдоль их ряда, сложив руки за спиной и глядя на них своими багровыми глазами.

— Мы… вначале все шло по плану, — начал говорить Малфой, — но… они оказались сильны…

— Сильны? — звонким шепотом усмехнулся Темный Лорд. — Я удивлен, Люциус. Их было всего двое. Я повторюсь — двое, Люциус. Два недоделанных мракоборца. А вас пятеро. Хочешь сказать, они не только смогли дать вам отпор, но еще и убили одного из моих сильнейших бойцов?

— Это… несчастный случай, мой Лорд, — разве что не проскулил Малфой. — Они его не убивали. От заклинания обрушился потолок и…

В зале воцарилась гробовая тишина, которую нарушил тихий хриплый смех Беллатрисы, стоящей по правую руку от Регулуса. Но стоило Темному Лорду повернуться в ее сторону, она сразу смолкла.

— Я правильно понял, Люциус, — вновь повернулся к тому Темный Лорд, — что Фигса убил обрушившийся потолок?

— Д-да, Повелитель.

Темный Лорд, покручивая палочку в пальцах, через длительное время спросил:

— Кто был с ним в паре?

— Я, мой Лорд, — ответил низкий, грубый голос возле Малфоя.

— И как вы это объясните?

— Я, Фигс и Мальсибер сражались против Гидеона, — низко протрубил голос, — мы уже почти одержали победу, как…

Он прервался, заметив приподнятую руку своего предводителя.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что вы трое почти одержали победу над одним предателем? — зловеще усмехнулся Темный Лорд, и добавил с жесткостью: — С такими бездарными союзниками и враги не нужны. Круцио!

Вспышка заклинания полыхнула в черном зале, словно молния на темном небе.

В который раз за вечер у Регулуса все подорвалось внутри. Все сжалось в крошечный комок, грозясь взорваться. Он не мог, он уже просто не мог слышать эти крики. Крики боли, крики мольбы прекратить.

То же самое будет с ним. Регулус не сомневался, когда Темный Лорд узнает, что он не смог убить человека, он будет пытать и его.

И, как он и предвидел, как только Темный Лорд закончил «допрашивать» вторую группу, он повернулся к ним.

Регулус все еще не мог оторвать взгляд от тела, которое лежало на полу и тяжело дышало. Он не верил, что Темный Лорд способен подобным образом обращаться со своими же людьми.

— Рудольфус, вы, насколько я понял, провели свою операцию более успешно, — прошелестел Темный Лорд.

— Да, мой Лорд, — громко и четко ответил Рудольфус. — Как оказалось, муж Вэнс ни о чем не знал. Он и его дочь убиты. Некоторую информацию удалось получить от самой Вэнс…

— Орден Феникса, мой Лорд, — возбужденно прошептала Беллатриса, перебив своего супруга. — Дамблдор создал Орден Феникса для борьбы с нами. Собрал ораву грязнокровок и …

— Достаточно, Белла, — прервал ее Темный Лорд.

У Регулуса внутри все дрожало. Он знал, до его пытки остались считанные минуты. Он не представлял, что Темный Лорд сделает с ним. Из слов Беллатрисы вполне было ясно, что убийство Вэнс — проверка Регулуса. Проверка, сможет ли он беспрекословно исполнять приказы, не струсит ли. И он эту проверку провалил.

— Мне интересно, как проявил себя Регулус, — шепотом произнес Темный Лорд, глядя ему в глаза. — Если не ошибаюсь, это его первое задание.

— Да, — ответил Регулус, — первое задание.

Темный Лорд еще долго всматривался в его глаза, пытаясь выискать в них правду. Регулус не сопротивлялся. Он был слишком опустошен и морально истощен, чтобы перекрывать свой разум и заменять воспоминания, и надеялся лишь на свой амулет.

— Ты убил Кэролайн Вэнс?

Он понимал, что врать бесполезно — Темный Лорд все равно узнает правду. Возможно, он уже знает правду. Но и самому признаться при всех, что он не смог убить врага, — было невозможно.

Регулус уже открыл рот, не зная, что сказать, как его опередила Беллатриса:

— Он убил ее, Повелитель.

У него внутри все задрожало еще больше. Все-таки, семья для его кузины значит больше всего. И она даже готова пойти на обман, лишь бы прикрыть его. Прикрыть его трусость и неспособность исполнять приказы.

Оставалось надеяться, что Темный Лорд поверит своей самой преданной слуге. И что остальные их не выдадут. И единственный, кто видел происходящее в комнате — Каркаров, неподвижно и без единого звука, стоял рядом с ними.

Темный Лорд, мельком взглянув на Беллатрису, снова перевел изучающий взгляд на Регулуса. Он протянул руку и произнес:

— Вашу палочку, Регулус.

Регулус уже знал, что захочет сделать с его палочкой его Повелитель. И он беспрекословно протянул ее ему.

— Приори Инкантатем, — едва слышно произнес Темный Лорд.

Из кончика волшебной палочки Регулуса вырвался призрачный луч убивающего проклятья — доказательство, что он наслал смертельное заклинание на их врага. Проследив, как луч растворился в воздухе, Темный Лорд посмотрел на Регулуса, который, затаив дыхание, за всем наблюдал.

— Интересно. Я удивлен, Регулус. Приятно удивлен, — с легкой, змеиной улыбкой произнес Темный Лорд и вернул ему палочку.

Стараясь не выдать дрожь в руке, Регулус схватился за свою палочку и убрал ее в карман, продолжая с силой сжимать ее, словно спасительный круг. И все еще не веря, что ему повезло. Он не сомневался, Темный Лорд прекрасно осведомлен, что произошло в доме Вэнс, но почему-то пощадил его.

Темный Лорд, велев остаться Люциусу и Рудольфусу, чтобы узнать все подробности, всех остальных отпустил.

***

Он торопливо шел по склизкому, грязному проходу, ранее служившему канализацией. Регулус совершенно потерялся во времени, он не знал, сколько прошло часов. После встречи с Темным Лордом они еще долго были в резиденции Лестрейнджей. Остальные обсуждали случившееся, Беллатриса откровенно глумилась и в красках рассказывала о пытках Вэнс. А Регулус все это время словно в прострации находился.

Взглянув на часы, он обнаружил, что уже восемь вечера.

Его не было практически сутки. И эти сутки перевернули всё в его душе.

Не задерживаясь в гостиной ни на секунду, он сразу прошел в свою спальню.

Он долго стоял под теплым душем, желая смыть с себя дурман. Но голова не прочищалась. Его по-прежнему одолевали тяжелые мысли.

Снова и снова он прокручивал в голове прошедшую ночь. Крики Вэнс, ее мольба не трогать дочь, душераздирающий крик девочки. Его попытка убить человека. И пустой, безжизненный взгляд прозрачных голубых глаз.

Все-таки, он как никто другой виновен в смерти этих людей. Регулус этого не отрицал. Ведь именно он обезоружил Вэнс, именно он позволил Беллатрисе пытать ее и ее дочь, именно он произнес самое страшное заклинание.

Регулус долго сопротивлялся этим чувствам, но в конце концов признал — Темный Лорд его несколько разочаровал. Все потому, что Регулус не находил объяснения такой жестокости. Он был готов на многое, даже сражаться, если потребуется. Но сражаться с равным врагом, а не с безоружной женщиной и ребенком.

Он не хотел и не был готов пытать и убивать. Ни ради ценной информации, ни ради их общей благой цели.

И он никогда не поймет жестокости по отношению к своим же. Регулус искренне не понимал, для чего надо было пытать того Пожирателя. Более чем очевидно, он ни в чем не виновен. Темный Лорд был беспощаден со своими подданными, вероятно, чтобы враги еще больше его боялись.

Но Регулус вдруг осознал, что он совершенно не хочет быть подданным. Да, большинство великих семей служили Темному Лорду, только вот Блэки, за исключением Беллатрисы, никогда никому не прислуживали.

Регулус надел пижаму и вышел из ванной. Задернув полог, он устроился на кровати и, закатав рукав, взглянул на свою Метку.

Он ни в коем случае не собирался отказываться от своих убеждений. Регулус всегда будет верить в превосходство чистокровных, слишком много доказательств этому он видел собственными глазами. Но он, неожиданно для себя, подставил под сомнения действия Темного Лорда.

Вероятно, если бы ему не пришлось лично участвовать в подобных операциях, Регулус и дальше мог мириться с его методами. А возможно, права Беллатриса, и он всего лишь трус.

В любом случае, Регулус не собирался больше терпеть это. И он знал с чего ему следует начать.

Разгадка рунного шифра в дядиных дневниках так и не продвигалась, он нигде не мог найти расшифровку. Но в Хогвартсе был один человек, у которого могут быть нужные книги. Оставалось только найти подход к этому человеку и предложить ему выгодный обмен.

Неожиданно в дверь постучали, и, не дожидаясь ответа, вошли внутрь. Только один человек, на памяти Регулуса, так беспардонно вторгался в чужую комнату. И этого человека он видеть сейчас совершенно не хотел. Потому что прекрасно знал, этот человек никогда больше с ним не заговорит, если узнает, что он убийца. Она не смирится с таким. Если даже он сам не может принять это, она точно не примет.

— Регси, это я! И я такое узнала, ты не поверишь! — она прошла до его кровати и резко отдернула полог.


	99. Страшная тайна

_**София де Бланк** _

София с Сириусом шли по пустому замку. Времени до девяти вечера оставалось не так и много, и он шел провожать ее до гостиной.

Из-за плохой погоды они практически весь день и вечер провели в гриффиндорской башне, и последний час Сириус не замолкал, в очередной раз вспоминая последний урок по продвинутым курсам по Защите. Обычно он к ним весьма равнодушно относился, но этот урок проводили его друзья — братья Пруэтты.

Софии они тоже понравились. Два высоких, крепких и определенно привлекательных волшебника с медно-рыжими волосами. Веселые и талантливые. Такие кому угодно понравятся.

Но Софию уже до тошноты бесили разговоры об этих курсах. Она была на каждом занятии. Все пять раз, каждую среду приходила и чувствовала себя до ужаса бесполезной. Ей всегда приходилось «сражаться» в паре с Сириусом. Никого другого она просто обременять не хотела, да и Блэк всегда ей говорил, чтобы с ним была. «Под его защитой», как он всегда выражался, а София на это только лицо кривила.

Их соперники всегда сменялись. Чаще всего, конечно, это был кто-то из Мародеров, но бывало, попадались и другие студенты.

Поттер, наверняка не со зла, без конца шутил, что София только осложняет работу Сириусу, без дела мельтеша перед его глазами.

Снейп до того ехидно ухмылялся, когда у нее ничего не получалось, что Софии казалось, она его одним взглядом сможет уничтожить.

А Люпин однажды случайно задел ее заклинанием. Он так сокрушался и долго извинялся, что Софии самой неловко стало перед ним. Блэк же в той ситуации начал злиться, что не углядел за ней. Завел свою очередную пластинку, что он должен был их защищать, а сам проворонил обычное заклинание. София его тогда пару дней утешала, поражаясь, насколько сильна любовь Блэка к драме на пустом месте.

С каждым разом у нее все отчетливее появлялось желание бросить эти бесполезные курсы. Но стоило ей заикнуться об этом, Блэк сразу начинал злиться. Говорил, что это, в первую очередь, надо ей самой. Что ей надо больше тренироваться, верить в свои силы. Угрожал, что запрет ее в поместье в Блэкпуле, если она бросит курсы. Ну, а София начинала злиться и угрожать в ответ. Все споры заканчивались одним. Блэк из кожи вон лез, чтобы ублажить ее по полной программе. И София, по итогу, всегда соглашалась попробовать еще разок сходить на занятие, проклиная себя за слабохарактерность.

—… Алиса говорила, что в следующий раз, возможно, Фрэнк приедет! — продолжал радоваться Сириус. — Он, конечно, только учебу проходит в Мракоборческом центре, но он вроде как любимчик у Грюма.

_…Мерлин, это никогда не закончится…_

— А Фрэнк любит невербальные чары и использовать трансфигурацию в дуэли. Так что, готовься, — сказал он, с улыбкой на нее посмотрев.

София ответила ему мрачным взглядом, без тени улыбки.

— Я не пойду, — сказала она. — Меня это достало.

— Опять начинаешь? — Сириус сразу нахмурился, сурово сдвинув брови.

— Я серьезно, Блэк. Ты же сам видишь, у меня ничего не выходит. Я только время свое трачу. И тебе мешаю…

— Ты мне не мешаешь! — выпалил он. — И время ты свое не тратишь, ты учишься!

Они остановились посреди коридора. Они уже были на втором этаже и стояли возле закрытого на ремонт туалета. София с мрачным удовлетворением отметила, что никаких потайных ниш и заброшенных классов по близости нет, а значит, Блэк не сможет прибегнуть к своему излюбленному методу решать их конфликты. И они, наконец-то, закроют этот вопрос раз и навсегда.

— Я не буду больше ходить, — уверенно произнесла она, прямо глядя ему в глаза. — Можешь делать, что хочешь. Но ты меня не заставишь.

— Но почему?! — не вытерпел он. — Ты же читаешь новости, посмотри, сколько нападений!..

Она в ответ только закатила глаза, скорчив недовольное лицо.

— И не надо глаза мне тут закатывать! — повысив голос, грозно произнес он. — Я же о тебе забочусь!

— Ну так вот позаботься и оставь меня в покое! Сам видишь, мне без толку тренироваться! У меня никогда ничего не выходит! Так что, смирись уже с тем фактом, что я полная бездарность!

Сириус уже хотел что-то возразить, но София ему и начать не дала.

— Я себя чувствую полной дурой на этих занятиях. Слоняюсь там без дела. Поттер прав, я только тебе мешаюсь и не даю нормально тренироваться.

— Ты мне не мешаешь! — снова повторил Сириус.

— И с тобой никто не хочет сражаться! Ты на всех таким убийственным взглядом смотришь, что они боятся, как бы не задеть меня ненароком!

— И правильно делают, что боятся, — сурово проговорил Сириус.

— Ты неисправим, — вздохнула София.

Блэк подошел к ней вплотную, одну руку положив ей на шею и поглаживая кожу большим пальцем. София уже прекрасно знала этот прием. Она держала себя в руках из последних сил, плотно сжав губы и стараясь не обращать внимания на дрожь, что прокатилась от его прикосновения по всему позвоночнику.

— Мы будем продолжать ходить вместе. И ты всегда будешь рядом со мной, — он ее словно загипнотизировать пытался, с нежностью и уверенностью глядя ей в глаза, и продолжая гладить шею, слегка надавливая пальцами. — А если это кому-то не нравится, кто-то боится, пошли они все нахер. Лично мне на них совершенно плевать.

София тряхнула головой и сбросила его руку со своей шеи, понимая, что у нее уже и ноги начинают подкашиваться, когда вторую руку Блэк запустил ей под мантию, за талию прижимая к себе.

— Прекрати это делать, — прошипела она, а Сириус довольно усмехнулся.

— Что делать? — он невинно похлопал ресницами, расплываясь в дьявольской улыбке. Он резко притянул ее к себе, оставляя дорожку легких поцелуев на ее шее. — Это делать? — он перешел на ее губы, слегка их прикусив. — Или это? — он спустился руками на ее ягодицы, крепко их сжав, и губами прижался к шее, оставляя очередной засос, и вырывая из нее тонкий стон. — Или же это?

— Нет, Сириус, пожалуйста, — прошептала она, откидывая голову и позволяя ему целовать шею.

— Скажи это еще раз, и остановиться я уже не смогу, — сказал он, прежде чем прижать ее к стене, и снова целуя ее губы.

— Блэк, серьезно, мы не закончили…

— Мы еще и не начинали.

Как же ей хотелось сдаться прямо сейчас. Кожа горела от его прикосновений, внизу живота все скручивало. Губы пылали от страстных поцелуев, а все мысли тихонько утекали.

— Хорошо… — с придыханием произнесла она, — хорошо. Мы можем продолжить, но я последний раз говорю: на курсы я ходить больше не буду. Этот вопрос закрыт.

Сириус так и замер, все еще губами прижимаясь к ее лицу, и руками сжимая ее талию, успев расстегнуть ей рубашку.

— Не будешь ходить, после школы я тебя в Блэкпуле запру, — сказал он, отодвинувшись от ее лица.

— Да запирай, где хочешь, — устало сказала она и добавила, подумав: — Я сбегу.

Его взгляд мгновенно наполнился холодной яростью.

— Даже думать об этом не смей.

София не сдержалась, улыбнувшись. Все-таки, Сириус был поразительно умилителен, когда пытался говорить с ней в приказном тоне.

— Как скажешь, — согласилась она, продолжая легко улыбаться. — А ты не смей думать, что я еще появлюсь на курсах. Даже не надейся на это.

— Ну вот почему ты такая?! — не выдержал Блэк, после длительной паузы.

— Такая невероятная?

— Да, — Сириус растекся в счастливой улыбке, но тут же вновь принял строгий вид. — Но вопрос не закрыт…

— Закрыт, — перебила София.

— Нет. Ты будешь ходить…

— Нет, не буду. Сколько можно?! — София окончательно сбросила с себя его руки. — Меня бесит, что у меня ничего не получается! Но это не исправить! Я к этому привыкла! Придется привыкнуть и тебе! Еще меня бесят шутки Поттера! Я знаю, он не со зла, но меня все равно это раздражает! И бесит, что Снейп, козел, постоянно ржет надо мной! Ты видел, как он ухмылялся, когда Ремус меня задел? А сам Люпин? У него такой стресс был, как будто он убил меня, а не легкую царапину оставил! И я не говорю про остальных, которые смотрят на меня кто с жалостью, кто с издевкой! — она остановилась на секунду, перевести дыхание. — Я все равно ничему там не учусь. Стою за твоей спиной и только успеваю от заклинаний уворачиваться. Мне вполне хватает официальных уроков, чтобы почувствовать себя хуже всех. Не хватало еще курсов этих долбанных.

Сириус долго смотрел ей в глаза, ничего не отвечая. София уже морально готова была держать оборону и отстаивать свою точку зрения, но его лицо неожиданно смягчилось.

— Хорошо, я тебя понял.

— Понял?..

— Да, ты выбираешь заточение в Блэкпуле, — сказал Сириус, а София в очередной раз глаза закатила с тяжелым вздохом. — Что ж, такой вариант для меня тоже приемлем.

— Я не выб… — София прервалась на полуслове. Спорить еще и по этому поводу ей не хотелось. К тому же, до окончания школы еще почти четыре месяца. Может, и война уже закончится к тому времени. Она махнула рукой и произнесла: — А, плевать.

Она за руки притянула его к себе, прижимаясь к нему губами. Сириус не пришлось долго уговаривать, он сразу продолжил на том моменте, на котором они остановились.

— Идем сюда, — он, тяжело дыша, оторвался от нее, и, взяв ее за руку, потянул к закрытому туалету.

— Он же закрыт…

Но не успела София предложение закончить, Сириус сдвинул табличку с надписью: «Не входить, идет ремонт», и затянул ее внутрь.

Внутри было темно и грязно, из последней кабинки кто-то тихо подвывал, но это Софию сейчас совершенно не волновало.

Она поясницей уперлась о раковину. Сириус уже избавил их от мантий и снял с нее рубашку. Он резко развернул ее к себе спиной, губами прижимаясь к основанию шеи, оставляя болезненные засосы вперемешку с нежными поцелуями.

У нее подкосились ноги, стоило ему свои пальцы запустить ей в трусы.

— Сириус, — прошептала она, закрыв глаза.

Он повернул ее голову к себе, прикусывая и облизывая ее воспаленные губы, и продолжая изводить ее до изнеможения.

— Давай уже, Блэк…

Она сделала попытку развернуться к нему лицом, но он только сильнее прижал ее к раковине, слегка потянув ее за волосы и заставляя прогибаться в пояснице. Она упиралась в его пах, сквозь тонкую ткань юбки и брюк ощущая, что он возбужден не меньше нее.

Ноги начинали мелко дрожать, пальцы скользили о края раковины, обессилено пытаясь удержаться за нее. Но Блэк не останавливался, двумя пальцами войдя внутрь нее и третьим доводя ее до беспамятства. Его горячие, беспорядочные поцелуи обжигали кожу и губы. Кровь внутри кипела.

— Пожалуйста, Сириус, — простонала она, зная, как на него это действует.

С шумом выдохнув, он развернул ее к себе лицом и усадил на мраморную столешницу возле раковины. Мгновенно расстегнув и приспустив брюки, он сдвинул полоску ее трусов и сразу вошел в нее.

Глубокий стон, сорвавшийся с ее губ, потонул в его поцелуе.

— Мы сегодня за пару минут управились, — тихо проговорила она, откинувшись спиной на зеркало. Сердце все еще бешено колотилось, дыхание было сбивчивым, а перед глазами мелькали огни.

— Наш личный рекорд, — усмехнулся Сириус, застегивая брюки. Он подобрал с пола ее рубашку, почистил заклинанием и протянул Софии. — Времени совсем мало осталось.

София ему кивнула, спустилась на ноги и принялась одеваться. В очередной раз услышав чей-то слабый вой из последней кабинки, она спросила:

— Кто там?

— Плакса Миртл, — прошептал Сириус, округлив глаза, — лучше не зови ее.

— Миртл? — переспросила София, замирая. — Миртл Уоррен?

— Да, наверное, — безразлично ответил он.

_…«Миртл Уоррен бывшая когтевранка и своим она не мешает»…_

_…«При загадочных обстоятельствах убита когтевранка Миртл Уоррен»…_

Пазл в ее голове мгновенно сложился. У Софии пульс участился от открывшихся событий. Она вспомнила, как о Миртл говорила Белби, когда они случайно столкнулись на одном заброшенном складе. И вспомнила, что об убийстве Миртл писал в своих дневниках Альфард Блэк. Он писал, что ее убили при загадочных обстоятельствах, а Хогвартс был на грани закрытия. Софию очень заинтересовал этот момент, но Регулус не стал ей ничего рассказывать об этом. Возможно, он и сам ничего не знал.

— Надо рассказать об этом… — София осеклась на полуслове, бросив на Сириуса взволнованный взгляд.

— Кому?

— Никому, — она нервно улыбнулась и направилась к последней кабинке.

— Черт, Бланк, не надо, — прошептал Блэк, — с ней лучше не связываться.

Но любопытство пересилило. Она коротко постучала в дверь и распахнула ее. На сливном бочке сидело привидение девочки в круглых толстых очках. Она, едва заметив Софию, сразу смолкла и подняла на нее заплаканные глаза.

— Что, пришли насмехаться надо мной?! — Миртл сразу приняла агрессивный вид, обиженно сдвинув брови.

— Привет, Миртл. Меня София зовут…

Миртл, не дожидаясь окончания фразы, пролетела сквозь нее. Софию все передернуло от столь отвратительного ощущения.

— А этот что тут делает?! — визгливым тоном поинтересовалась Миртл, указав пальцем на Сириуса. — Это женский туалет!

— Он пришел со мной, Миртл, — ответила ей София, стараясь не обращать внимания на угрюмое выражение лица Сириуса.

— И зачем же? Что вам нужно? Пришли издеваться надо мной?! — Миртл взвыла под конец предложения и разрыдалась.

— Нет, Миртл, — София бросила недоуменный взгляд на Сириуса. На что он ей беззвучно одними губами произнес: «я же говорил».

— Уродливая Миртл! Очкастая! — начала кричать Миртл, вперемешку со слезами. — Прыщавая Миртл!

— Подожди, Миртл, — стараясь успокоить ее, произнесла София, — мы пришли поговорить с тобой о том, как… тебя убили.

Миртл мгновенно смолкла. Она подлетела совсем близко к Софии и внимательно посмотрела на нее, склонив голову.

— Никто раньше меня об этом не спрашивал, — жалобно произнесла она.

_…неудивительно. Кто вообще захочет иметь с тобой дело?_

— Тебя убили в сорок третьем году, верно? — спросила София.

— Да, верно, — Миртл нарочито громко вздохнула, печально опустив голову.

— И кто это сделал? — не дыша, поинтересовалась София, надеясь услышать определенное имя.

— Не знаю, — Миртл, все в том же апатичном состоянии, пожала плечами. — Я была в своей кабинке… гадина Оливия Хорнби дразнила меня очкастой дурой. Я плакала, а затем услышала, как кто-то вошел. И они так смешно говорили, шипели, как будто на выдуманном языке. И я поняла, что говорит мальчишка. Я вышла, чтобы прогнать его и… умерла.

— На парселтанге, — прошептала София, во все глаза глядя на Миртл. — Это не выдуманный язык. Это был парселтанг?

— Возможно, — протянула Миртл, — я не слышала раньше этот язык.

— А еще что-нибудь видела? Или слышала?

Миртл задумалась на мгновение, потом вытаращила глаза на Софию и произнесла зловещим шепотом:

— Два огромных желтых глаза. Они смотрели прямо на меня. Это было последнее, что я видела.

София, приоткрыв рот, наблюдала за Миртл. Она и представить не могла, кому могут принадлежать «огромные желтые глаза». Эта информация ей ничего не давала, но она знала, кто из студентов говорил на парселтанге.

— Это был Том? — взбудоражено спросила София. — Тот мальчишка, это был Том?

София не сомневалась, странный тип Том из дневников Альфарда, несомненно замешан в убийстве.

— Том? — переспросила Миртл, приподняв брови.

— Да, в то время, на пятом курсе Слизерина учился Том, — торопливо объяснила София, — он еще дружил с Альфардом Блэком.

Лицо Миртл озарила улыбка.

— Том Реддл и Альфард Блэк, — мечтательно произнесла она, — самые популярные мальчики в школе…

— Закругляйся, Бланк, у нас пятнадцать минут осталось, — произнес Сириус, сидя на подоконнике с сигаретой.

— Да-да, — бросила София, повернувшись к нему на мгновение, и снова вернулась к Миртл. — Так что скажешь, Миртл, тебя мог убить этот Том Реддл?

— Не знаю, вряд ли, — задумчиво протянула она.

— В сорок третьем Реддл получил награду «За заслуги перед школой», — сказал вдруг Сириус. И на вопросительный взгляд Софии, недовольно добавил: — Я за семь лет несколько раз его кубок начищал в Зале славы.

— Да, вряд ли его наградили за убийство, — разочарованно произнесла София. Она расстроилась. Ей казалось, она уже была близка к разгадке.

По замку прокатился последний предупреждающий удар колокола. Через десять минут им надо быть по своим гостиным.

— Все, идем, — Сириус спрыгнул на ноги и взял ее за руку.

— Подожди, — София его притормозила и повернулась к Миртл. — Ты не знаешь, за что его наградили?

— Он разоблачил этого неотесанного тупицу Хагрида, — прохихикала Миртл.

— Хагрида? — София замерла, широко распахнув глаза. Даже Сириус в удивлении уставился на Миртл.

— Да, он держал у себя какого-то монстра, — закивала головой Миртл, — то ли паука, то ли огромного слизня. Кто-то даже говорил про дракона, — шепотом добавила она.

София ошарашено на нее смотрела, она совершенно не ожидала подобного поворота событий. Почувствовав, как Сириус дернул ее за руку, ведя за собой, она сказала:

— Я еще зайду к тебе, Миртл!

Они быстрым шагом спускались в подземелье.

— Как думаешь, почему Миртл никто не допрашивал по поводу убийства?

— Может, и допрашивали, просто тебе не доложили, — улыбнулся ей Сириус. София на него только осуждающе посмотрела. — Да ладно тебе, ты же ее слышала, она сама ничего не знает. Даже если и говорил кто-то на парселтанге… может у нее глюки были? Еще эти желтые глаза. Ты ведь ее видела, она совершенно не в себе.

— Не знаю, может быть, — протянула она и взглянула на Сириуса. — Ты мог бы и не провожать меня. Не успеешь ведь вернуться.

— Сегодня нас Рем отмечает, он прикроет, — беззаботно ответил Сириус. — Так что, я могу остаться у тебя.

— Разве у вас не намечается пьянка с Мародерами?

— Да, намечается, — согласился он, и тут же добавил: — Тогда мы можем встретиться позднее.

— Хочу выспаться сегодня. Мы и так толком не спали прошлую ночь.

Ей и правда хотелось отоспаться, поскольку они с Блэком как встретились прошлым вечером, так уже почти сутки и не расставались. Но еще ей хотелось увидеться с Регулусом и рассказать ему обо всем, что она узнала. И спросить у него, что ему самому известно об этом убийстве.

— Всё тебе не так, — проворчал Сириус.

— Увидимся завтра утром, — улыбнулась ему София, — впереди еще один выходной. У тебя есть, кстати, планы?

— Планы есть, но это небольшой сюрприз, — ответил Сириус, сжимая ее ладонь и загадочно улыбаясь, что ему было совершенно не свойственно.

— Тогда встретимся за завтраком? — с подозрением на него посмотрев, уточнила София, останавливаясь возле входа в гостиную.

— Встретимся в холле перед завтраком, — кивнул он и наклонился за прощальным поцелуем.

***

София с трудом досидела до конца ежевечернего отчета. Чем больше она думала о разговоре с Миртл, тем больше ей все казалось подозрительным. Если Миртл слышала парселтанг, довольно редкий язык, значит, велика вероятность, что именно Реддл в тот момент был в туалете. Вряд ли в одно с ним время учился еще один змееуст.

Но кому могли принадлежать желтые глаза, она не понимала. Не исключено, что тут прав Сириус, и у Миртл были галлюцинации перед смертью. Еще и Хагрид оказался впутан в эту историю. Хотя София сильно сомневалась, что он и правда как-то задействован в убийстве Миртл. Скорее всего, это просто совпадение — ее убийство и награждение Реддла.

_…с другой стороны, желтые глаза вполне могут принадлежать дракону._

_И где Регси?!_

Она в сотый раз за последние десять минут окинула взглядом гостиную, но Регулуса нигде не было видно. В последнее время он, как правило, возвращался ровно к девяти вечера. Но он не попался им по пути, и его не было в гостиной, когда она зашла.

Надо признать, она скучала по нему. Только первой идти на контакт она не собиралась, все-таки, это он ее обидел, и это он должен был вымаливать прощение. Хотя она и понимала, что не дождется этого. Он, судя по всему, все еще считал себя пострадавшей стороной.

София даже стала чаще заниматься уроками, сидя в гостиной. Потому что в такие моменты Регулус всегда присоединялся к ней. Ее, конечно, страшно раздражало молчание и неловкость, но с каждым разом этого становилось все меньше.

Накануне вечером они и вовсе впервые заговорили напрямую. Правда, не сказать, что Софии этот разговор понравился. Она чувствовала себя до ужаса неловко, когда Регулус обвинил ее в ревности.

Он, конечно же, был совершенно не прав. И Софии удалось полностью себя в этом убедить. Безусловно, ей было неприятно смотреть, как он улыбается и обнимается с Яксли, а та вешается на него. Выглядело все это отвратительно. Но ревностью там и не пахло.

Для убедительности София даже припомнила, что она испытывала, когда видела Сириуса с разными девицами. В тот момент у нее сердце от боли разрывалось. Жить не хотелось. А лучше, лишить жизни всех этих девиц и Блэка заодно. Она буквально с ума сходила. Не исключено, что это тоже была не ревность, потому что это, в прямом смысле, медленно убивало ее.

Так что, Софии не составило труда убедить себя, что ей лишь не нравится вид младшего Блэка с ветреными девицами. И она поспешила забыть об этих чувствах. Ей только не хотелось, чтобы Регулус надумал себе что-то лишнее. Она не хотела, чтобы у него появились какие-либо надежды. А его фраза, что он навсегда ее, и вовсе выбила из нее весь дух. Как и в тот раз, когда он в любви признался. Она не знала, как реагировать на это. Ее это смущало и вызывало жалость одновременно.

София в очередной раз оглядела гостиную. Их уже закончили отмечать, и наконец, одна из старост поинтересовалась, где Блэк. Кэрроу ей ответил, что видел, как он прошел к себе в спальню несколько минут назад. Куда София сразу и направилась.

Она была рада, что подвернулся такой удобный случай, чтобы подойти к Регулусу и вновь начать с ним общаться. София не сомневалась, ему неизвестны такие подробности, которые узнала она. И надеялась удивить его.

— Регси, это я! И я такое узнала, ты не поверишь!

София одернула его полог на кровати и замерла.

— Ох, прости… — она растерялась на мгновение, вспоминая, что Регулус терпеть не может, когда вторгаются в его личное пространство.

Но больше ее заставил волноваться вид Регулуса. Он был необычайно бледен, под глазами залегли глубокие синие тени с красными прожилками. Глаза воспалены, как будто он не спал всю ночь. Или же слезы лил.

— Я… не вовремя? — неуверенно спросила она, замечая, что он уже в пижаме. Да и под одеялом лежит.

— Как видишь, — сухо ответил Регулус, поднимаясь с кровати. Взмахом палочки он заправил кровать и накинул на себя мантию.

София физически ощущала, что с ним что-то происходит, казалось, вокруг него воздух вибрирует. Ей еще не приходилось видеть его в таком состоянии.

Он не поднимал на нее взгляд, глядя в сторону, в пол, вверх, куда угодно, только не на нее. Он постоянно закусывал губу и тяжело дышал. Пальцы мелко дрожали, хотя он и старался это скрыть, сжимая их.

— Что ты узнала? — нервно спросил он, бросив взгляд в ее сторону, и сел на свою кровать.

— Я узнала, что… — София прервалась, внимательно за ним наблюдая. — Что случилось, Регси?

Он мельком усмехнулся и бросил на нее взгляд, впервые посмотрев ей в глаза.

— Ничего. Я просто… устал немного за неделю.

София не знала, что ей делать. Вполне очевидно, Регулусу сейчас не до нее. Но оставлять его в таком состоянии казалось ей не лучшей идей — вдруг ему нужна помощь.

Он кивнул на кровать, предлагая ей сесть, и снова спросил:

— Что ты хотела рассказать?

Она села на край кровати, продолжая взволнованно на него смотреть. Все-таки, он ее не прогоняет, это уже хорошо. С другой стороны, он ей и слова грубого в жизни не сказал, вот и сейчас — будет терпеть, но не прогонит.

— Я могу позже зайти…

— Все нормально, София, — прервал он ее, вымученно улыбнувшись. — Говори.

— Что ж, ладно, — сказала она. Регулус все еще не смотрел ей в глаза и постоянно отводил взгляд, ей от этого было некомфортно и неуютно. Но решив не зацикливаться на этом, она начала рассказывать: — Помнишь, Альфард Блэк в дневнике писал о Миртл? О том, что ее загадочно убили…

— Да-да, помню, — Регулус снова ее перебил. София раньше не замечала за ним такое. — Продолжай.

— Как оказалось, привидение этой самой Миртл Уоррен сейчас живет на втором этаже в женском туалете, — произнесла София, внимательно наблюдая за ним. Кажется, это информация уже была ему известна. — Но ты, полагаю, уже знаешь об этом?

— Плакса Миртл. Да, о ней все знают, — бросил он. Регулус сидел, оперевшись локтями о колени и склонив голову, ладонями закрывая лицо.

— Все, кроме меня, — едва слышно сказала она, и снова продолжила: — Миртл рассказала, что перед смертью она слышала мужской голос, который говорил на парселтанге. Не напомнишь, кто из студентов того времени мог говорить на этом языке?

Регулус наконец поднял на нее взгляд, повернув голову.

— Думаешь, это был Том? — усмехнулся он.

— Том Реддл, — сказала София, и заметила, как Регулус губы поджал — он, по каким-то неизвестным ей причинам, очень не хотел, чтобы она узнала фамилию Тома. — И да, я почти уверенна, что это он убил ее.

Он на это только головой покачал и снова отвел взгляд.

— Миртл еще говорила об огромных желтых глазах перед смертью. Но, вероятно, ей почудилось.

Регулус поднял на нее мрачный взгляд.

— Может ей и парселтанг почудился?

— Нет, не почудился, — уверенно произнесла София. Она решила не говорить, что Миртл вообще не уверена в том, что слышала она парселтанг. Это было незначительным нюансом, а София была уверена в своей правоте.

Он тяжело вздохнул и снова опустил лицо в ладони, запуская пальцы в волосы.

— Не знаю, София. Никаких доказательств нет.

— Кстати! — воскликнула она. — Реддл еще «разоблачил» Хагрида и получил награду за это. И все в том же году.

— Да, знаю, Хагрид держал у себя акромантула, — хмыкнул он. — На что он только надеялся?

— Акромантула? — с сомнением протянула София. — Это же паук. Не дракон…

— Дракон? — снисходительно поинтересовался Регулус.

— Ну, я подумала, желтые глаза могли бы принадлежать дракону… или змее, в крайнем случае. Особенно, если учесть, что Реддл на парселтанге говорил в тот момент.

Регулус на нее долго смотрел во все глаза и, кажется, перестал дышать.

— Вот я и решила, монстра мог Реддл держать, а потом свалил все на Хагрида. Хотя, конечно, монстры — это по части Хагрида…

София пустился в сложные и запутанные предположения, которые она успела настроить за это время. Правда, все сводилось к одному: убийца — Реддл. Он ей не нравился на подсознательном уровне, и она не сомневалась, во всех грехах виновен именно он.

Заметив, что Регулус снова смотрит сквозь нее отстраненным взглядом, она остановилась. Она в нерешительности несколько мгновений всматривались в его изможденное лицо и болезненный взгляд, прежде чем произнести:

— Что у тебя произошло? Ты же знаешь, ты можешь мне рассказать.

Он часто заморгал, словно приходя в себя, и уже осознанно взглянул на нее, тут же отведя взгляд.

— Нет, все нормально. Спасибо…

— Тебя снова девки достают? — предположила София, вспоминая, как Регулус каждый раз бесился от этого.

Но в ответ он только помотал головой, скривив губы.

— Получил «выше ожидаемого» по Нумерологии?

Он на нее строго взглянул и также строго ответил:

— Нет.

— Проиграл Като раньше обычного? — продолжала гадать она. — На ужин подали вчерашний суп?

Регулус, тяжело вздохнув, прикрыл глаза и помотал головой. София надеялась хотя бы немного настроение ему поднять, но он с каждым вопросом только больше кривился.

— Той семикурснице из ванны старост все-таки удалось увидеть тебя голым? — улыбнулась она. Об этом случае ей рассказал Като на днях, и они долго над этим хихикали.

— Она увидела. И мне на это совершенно плевать, — грубо выпалил он, посмотрев на нее на мгновение.

А София замолчала, удивленная его грубым тоном.

— Хорошо, я сдаюсь. Я не знаю, что еще могло у тебя случится. Только если…

Регулус снова перебил ее, посмотрев на нее своим болезненным взглядом:

— Я человека убил, София.

У нее перехватило дыхание от услышанного. Хотелось улыбнуться и спросить, шутка ли это. Только вот она и пошевелиться не могла. И по его глубоко несчастному виду вполне было очевидно, что он не шутит.

Мгновение, казалось, застыло. Они так и продолжали смотреть друг друга в глаза. София, с широко распахнутыми глазами, не веря смотрела на него. И Регулус, с которого спала привычная маска равнодушия. Его лицо исказила гримаса боли, в глазах читалось сожаление и страх.

— Это произошло случайно? Ты защищался? — наконец произнесла она.

— Нет, — он тихо рассмеялся, жутким, зловещим смехом, — нет. Она была безоружной. И после пыток. А за минуту до этого убили ее дочь у нее на глазах.

Что-то тут было не так. София не верила ему. Не хотела верить. Регулус не мог убить человека.

Но ведь Сириус ее предупреждал об этом. О том, что ему придется делать. И Регулус тоже это знал. Знал, чем он будет заниматься. А еще Регулус говорил, что жертвы неизбежны, и это небольшая потеря ради великой цели.

Только ей все равно не хотелось верить, что он смог убить.

— Почему? — тихо спросила она.

— Я не хотел этого, — прошептал он, покрасневшими глазами глядя на нее. Он помотал головой и скривил губы. — Не хотел.

— Тебя заставили? — с беспокойством спросила она, придвигаясь к нему ближе.

— Да… то есть… мне пришлось, — сбивчиво произнес он, продолжая шептать.

— Не поняла…

— У нас было задание… Нам надо было добыть информацию. Я так не хотел этого, София, — он умоляюще смотрел ей в глаза. А она и не знала, чем ему помочь. Она все еще не верила в происходящее. — Они даже девочку убили, — добавил он, понизив голос еще сильнее.

— Девочку?..

— Ребенка, — кивнул он. Его глаза покраснели еще больше. — Вначале пытали, а потом убили. Просто так.

София и слова выдавить из себя не могла. Она не знала, что пугало ее больше. То, что какие-то люди пытали и убили ребенка. Или то, каким жутким шепотом об этом говорит Регулус. Его голос до дрожи пробирал. Он словно заново это переживал.

Она видела, как его глаза стали влажными насквозь, но он продолжал говорить. Он постоянно сбивался, отворачивался, но продолжал говорить. О том, как убили девочку. Как пытали ее мать. Рассказывал в мельчайших подробностях, хватаясь за волосы и глядя на нее взглядом, полным невыразимого ужаса. Говорил о том, как ему пришлось убить. Сколько сил у него на это ушло. Как ему не хотелось этого делать. Говорил, как мертвая женщина смотрела на него своими прозрачными голубыми глазами, которые он теперь до конца своих дней не забудет.

С особым чувством он рассказывал о последующей встрече с Темным Лордом. О том, как пытали другого Пожирателя. И о том, что Регулус не сомневался — то же самое ждет и его.

У Софии кровь стыла в жилах, она будто тоже была там, так ярко он описывал все происходящее.

— Ты должен немедленно это прекратить, — выпалила она, поднимаясь на ноги.

Регулус поднял на нее измученный взгляд. Он так и сидел, ссутулившись и опустив голову.

— Ты не должен больше в этом участвовать. Ты не должен… убивать, — она села обратно рядом с ним. — Регулус, ты должен уйти от них.

Он нервно усмехнулся.

— Уйти? Уйти, София? — он снова рассмеялся, как ненормальный. — Темный Лорд не позволяет уходить.

Регулус задрал рукав на левой руке.

— Служба ему — навечно.

— Неужели от нее нельзя избавиться?!

Он на мгновение опустил взгляд, над чем-то раздумывая, и покачал головой.

— Нельзя.

— Наверняка, есть другой способ, — не унималась София. — Можно сбежать. Скрываться. Или…

— Он найдет тебя, как бы далекого ты не убежал, — перебил ее Регулус.

Но она все равно не собиралась сдаваться. Она не сомневалась, его родители могут помочь. Блэки — самая влиятельная семья в магической Британии, уж они-то смогут защитить своего наследника.

И София знала, Сириус мог бы помочь. Как бы он не открещивался от брата после принятия Метки, он его все равно не бросит, если ему потребуется помощь. Только вот Регулус никогда ее не попросит у Сириуса, и никогда его помощь не примет. А если Сириус узнает, что он убил беззащитного человека, может и вовсе навсегда отвернуться от брата.

— Темный Лорд все продумал, — вполголоса сказал Регулус, — его не обмануть. И… к тому же, я не собираюсь отказываться от идей, за которые он борется. И уж я точно не собираюсь сбегать и прятаться.

Она печально опустила плечи. София не понимала, как после пережитого, он может продолжать поддерживать Темного Лорда.

Ей было безумно страшно за него.

— И ты будешь продолжать… служить ему? — недоуменно спросила она.

Регулус бросил на нее острый болезненный взгляд, недовольно скривив губы.

— Да.

— А если он снова заставит убить? — не выдержала она, повысив голос.

Он побледнел еще сильнее, глаза вновь покраснели и заблестели безумными искрами, а она прикусила язык, понимая, что погорячилась.

— Ты меня сейчас ненавидишь? — тихо спросил он.

— Нет, — ответила София, чувствуя, как глаза щипать начинает. Ей хотелось хотя бы немного разделить его боль. Она не знала, как ему помочь и что сделать.

— Я не хотел этого, — прошептал он, умоляюще глядя на нее.

— Я знаю, Регси.

Она неуверенно придвинулась еще ближе к нему, и, притянув его за плечи, неловко обняла. Регулус вначале не шевелился несколько секунд, потом расслабился и обнял ее в ответ, уткнувшись лицом в ее волосы.

Она чувствовала его дыхание и ощущала сбивчивый ритм его сердца. Он крепко обнимал ее, сжимая в руке ее мантию, и другой обхватив за плечи.

Не было в этих объятиях ничего романтического. Он словно потерянный человек, отчаянно хватался за нее, безмолвно требуя его спасти.

София не сомневалась, его вера в Темного Лорда пошатнулась. Только по каким-то причинам продолжает упрямо верить в его идеалы.

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем…

— Не надо, София, — он резко оторвался от нее и отодвинулся. — Я не хочу впутывать в это тебя.

— Но ты уже впутал!

Регулус не успел ничего ответить, только с сожалением посмотрел на нее, как вдруг дверь в спальню открылась, и послышались голоса. Одна часть полога на кровати Регулуса была задернута, и их с Софией было не видно. Но она все равно поднялась, намереваясь уйти.

— Не уходи, — едва слышно произнес Регулус, схватив ее за запястье, — пожалуйста, останься.

Она долго не раздумывала. София знала, она сейчас нужна ему. Ей и самой не хотелось оставлять его в таком разбитом состоянии.

Она села обратно на кровать, забравшись на нее с ногами и устроившись в изголовье. Регулус полностью задернул все пологи и наложил пару заглушающих чар.

Воцарилась полная темнота, только его мертвенно-бледное лицо сильно выделялось. Он снова взмахнул палочкой и под потолок полога взмыли два желтых шарика, от которых исходил теплый неяркий свет.

— Я знаю, Регси, — громко прошептала София, — ты не хочешь участвовать в этих убийствах. И ты не должен этого делать. Ты хочешь, чтобы всем заправляли чистокровные? Чтобы они могли обратно вернуть себе свои права? Но есть другие способы добиться этого.

Регулус на нее только с сомнением и усталостью посмотрел.

— Ты ведь умный, ты знаешь, что этого можно добиться не пытками и убийствами, а вполне законными методами.

— Пожалуйста, давай поговорим о чем-то другом, — взмолился он. — Я больше не могу думать об этом…

— Хорошо, — сразу согласилась София. Она не сомневалась, они еще вернуться к этому разговору позднее. Но сейчас ему и правда необходимо отвлечься.

— Расскажи что-нибудь…

Он наколдовал себе подушку и устроился возле ее ног, продолжая тоскливо и обреченно смотреть на нее.

— О чем?

— Не знаю. Как ты обычно летние каникулы проводишь?

Она задумалась, но лишь на мгновение. Постаравшись отбросить все тяжелые мысли, что сейчас переполняли ее, она ему улыбнулась и произнесла:

— О, просто великолепно!

София решила опустить свои последние летние каникулы, когда умирала с горя в родном доме. И решила рассказать о том, как позапрошлое лето провела в Лимассоле у бабушки со стороны матери. Как купалась в бухте Афродиты, и изранила все ноги об острые камни на берегу. Как однажды сорвалась с утеса. Как летала на метле на самую высокую точку — гору Олимбос, и как ее поймали местные магические власти, а бабушке пришлось оплатить внушительный штраф. И о том, как ездила с маглами на фестиваль вина в Пафос, и где она случайно встретила Луи с неизвестной ей девушкой. Они с Луи до сих пор делают вид, что этой встречи не было.

Рассказывала о пасхальных каникулах, которые она провела вместе с Джори, когда они тайком ото всех уехали на юг Франции на пару дней. Это было потрясающее время, когда они побывали на лазурном берегу и собственными глазами увидели корриду в Арле. Но их быстро нашли ее родители. Им обоим тогда хорошенько досталось за побег.

И рассказывала о своем последнем Рождестве с Джори, замечая, что рассказы о нем больше не отдаются непереносимой болью в сердце.

Регулус все с тем же отстраненным видом слушал ее, но и не спускал с нее взгляда, изредка слабо улыбаясь и иногда вставляя комментарии и задавая вопросы.

Она так увлеклась, вспоминая о бесчисленных веселых историях, которые произошли в Шармбатоне, что не заметила, как он уснул.

Взглянув на часы, она обнаружила, что время уже приближается к четырем ночи. Она тихонько стала выбираться, чтобы уйти, но Регулус тут же открыл сонные глаза.

— Уходишь?

— Да, поздно уже…

Он снова взял ее за руку и приподнялся на кровати.

— Пожалуйста, София, пожалуйста, никому не говори об этом, — прошептал он, проникновенно глядя ей в глаза. — Никому, София.

— Я никому не скажу, Регулус. Обещаю.

Она вполне понимала, что он говорит о конкретном человеке. И она не собиралась об этом рассказывать Сириусу. Он никогда не поймет поступка брата, и это только ухудшит их отношения. Так что, эту тайну она сохранит во что бы то ни стало.

— Спокойной ночи, Регси.

Вернувшись в свою спальню, она все-таки пересилила свою усталость и заставила себя сходить в душ.

Выйдя из ванны, она подошла к своей кровати. София уже собиралась забраться под одеяло, как вдруг увидела на тумбочке одинокую белую розу. Упругий, едва раскрывшийся, крупный бутон на длинном толстом стебле, к которому на тонкой изумрудной ленточке был привязан небольшой кусок пергамента. Взяв его в руки, София увидела лишь одно слово: _«Спасибо»_.

Она поднесла розу к лицу, вдыхая легкий аромат.

У нее безумно болело сердце за Регулуса. Душа на части разрывалась, вспоминая его боль и отчаяние в глазах. Она и представить не могла, что ему пришлось пережить.

Ей хотелось ему помочь, но она не представляла, как это сделать. Тем более, сам он о помощи не просил, и не примет ее. София только надеялась, что он не будет отталкивать ее, и позволит быть с ним рядом.

_**Сириус Блэк** _

Время уже приближалось к утру. За окном начинало светать. И только Сириус всю эту ночь пролежал без сна, так и не сомкнув глаз.

Их небольшой мальчишник закончился еще в полночь. Он даже подумывал наведаться к Бланк, несмотря на ее отказ. Но все-таки сжалился над ней, и решил вначале убедиться, что она не спит.

Она не спала. А он с того времени так и лежал на своей кровати, неотрывно глядя в Карту.


	100. Когда боишься только одного

_**Сириус Блэк** _

Он не смог уснуть даже тогда, когда Бланк вернулась к себе из спальни его брата, в которой провела с ним в непосредственной близости несколько часов. Словно завороженный, он так и продолжал смотреть на Карту на точку с ее именем.

Сириус не мог поверить, что она ему соврала. Сказала, что будет отсыпаться, а сама всю ночь провела у Регулуса.

Не мог поверить, что после секса с ним, она пошла к Регулусу. Ему было мерзко и противно от этого.

Он старался не думать о том, что Бланк могла переспать с его братом. Все-таки, он сильно сомневался, что она была способна на подобный поступок. Но откровенные картины, с участием Бланк и Регулуса, без конца лезли в голову.

Закрывая глаза, он видел, как руки брата скользят по ее телу, как его губы касаются засосов, оставленных им. Как она тает в чужих руках и умоляет не останавливаться.

Однажды София и Регулус уже целовались. И Сириус не исключал, что это могло повториться.

Он старательно искал и не находил причин, чтобы столько времени провести в чужой постели. У него не было ни одной идеи, чем там можно заниматься всю ночь напролет. Заниматься тем, чем бы не являлось предательством с ее стороны.

Время уже приближалось к семи утра, а он так и лежал в кровати, продолжая пялиться в потолок.

Не в силах больше этого выносить, он встал и оделся. Бесшумно выйдя из гостиной, он направился на улицу. Он надеялся, свежий утренний воздух хотя бы немного прочистит его мозги.

Дойдя до кромки Запретного леса, он обернулся псом и принялся бежать, что было сил.

Он не знал, сколько он проносился по лесу. И сколько потом сидел под старой ивой, скурив пол пачки сигарет. Но солнце уже поднялось достаточно высоко, когда он стал возвращаться обратно в замок, где его должна была ждать Бланк.

***

Сириус не торопился, он опоздал минут на двадцать, если не больше. И когда зашел в холл, сразу увидел ее. Она стояла возле дубовых дверей, сложив руки на груди и недовольно осматриваясь по сторонам.

В первую секунду, увидев его, она сразу приняла гневный вид, но, заметив его суровое выражение лица, пришла в некоторое замешательство.

— Не хочешь мне ничего рассказать? — спросил он, остановившись в паре шагов от нее.

Она вначале непонимающе смотрела на него, потом вскинула брови:

— Нет. А ты? Например, почему ты опоздал, — она показательно взглянула на свои часы, — на двадцать пять минут!

Сириус поражался, что она ему еще смеет что-то предъявлять. И это после предательства.

— Надо было проветриться, — ледяным тоном ответил он, — надеялся, хоть немного злость на тебя пройдет. Но что-то не помогло.

— Ты о чем, Блэк? Что опять не так?

Не обращая внимания на ее вопросы, он спросил:

— Ты как, выспалась? Кажется, ты собиралась отсыпаться всю ночь. Получилось?

Она сдвинула брови, продолжая с подозрением на него смотреть.

— Ты перепил вчера что ли?

— Или Рег тебе спать не давал? — повысив голос, перебив ее, спросил он.

Он видел, как она задержала дыхание на мгновение, как приоткрыла рот в удивлении, как в глазах испуг мелькнул.

Он был прав. Она _была_ с Регулусом.

Сердце в очередной раз сжалось до боли.

— Я не понимаю, о чем ты, Сириус?..

— Прекрати врать, Бланк! — прошипел он, не выдержав. — Я видел вас на Карте!

Она прикрыла глаза, выдохнув.

— Мерлин, — прошептала она, — putain de Сarte.

Сириус зло рассмеялся на ее реакцию. Он не так давно показал ей Карту, и, очевидно, она попросту не подумала, что он может их увидеть. Увидеть ее предательство.

— Да, именно так, гребаная Карта.

Она вдруг подняла на него решительный взгляд.

— И что? Да, я была у Регулуса. Ему была нужна помощь.

Сириус в первую секунду растерялся от ее прямого взгляда и уверенного тона. Она говорила так, словно не считала себя ни в чем виноватой.

Это его разозлило только еще больше.

— О, так вы у нас снова «друзья»? — процедил Сириус. — Или, может быть, любовники? Чем вы там занимались?! — под конец он перешел на крик, заставив пару первокурсниц, проходящих мимо, подпрыгнуть от неожиданности.

Бланк, приоткрыв рот от возмущения, долго смотрела ему в глаза.

— Ты решил, что я тебе изменяла? — с чувством глубочайшего презрения спросила она.

— Я не знаю, Бланк. Не знаю! — громко произнес он. — Я не знаю, что и думать! Я когда вас вместе увидел в его кровати, так обалдел, что словами не передать! А главное, сколько часов! Это не за пару минут управиться, да?!

— Ты думаешь, я спала с ним? Ты совсем ополоумел, Блэк?

— Может, и спала! Я не представляю! Ты временами такое выкидываешь, что у меня глаза на лоб лезут! Кто тебя разберет? Еще вчера ты с Регом не разговаривала, а сейчас всю ночь у него провела! А мне, при этом, сказала, что спать будешь! О, наверное, ты имела в виду, что спать будешь с ним!..

— Успокойся, — произнесла она поражающе спокойным голосом.

Сириус остановился, с гневом глядя ей в глаза и тяжело дыша.

— Мы с ним разговаривали. Только и всего. Он даже не притронулся ко мне.

Она говорила ровным, спокойным голосом, но смотрела с такой злостью, что не по себе становилось.

— И как тебе могло в голову прийти, что я могу спать с ним? Ты действительно считаешь, что я на такое способна? Изменять тебе, да еще и с твоим братом?

— Не знаю, Бланк, — в который раз повторил он. — Вы с ним целовались. Откуда мне знать, что у вас больше ничего не было? Что никто из вас не хочет чего-то большего?

Она закрыла глаза, скривив губы от злости. Тяжело выдохнув, она процедила:

— Это было давно, Сириус. И как я говорила тогда, так и сейчас говорю: для меня это ничего не значит. Это была ошибка. И я ее признаю. И больше такого никогда не повторю.

Ее голос дрожал от гнева. И Сириус даже на мгновение решил, что перегибает палку. Ведь он прекрасно ее знает. Она не будет спать с другим за его спиной.

Ему хотелось ей верить. Но картины, что он себе навыдумывал, все еще не желали покидать его разум.

Он старался хотя бы взять себя в руки, чтобы спокойно это обсудить. Но выходило плохо.

— Что вы с ним делали?

— Разговаривали, Блэк. Он был расстроен, и ему нужна была поддержка. Мы всего лишь говорили.

Он верил ей. Его интуиция, его сердце так и кричали, заставляя его поверить. Но мнительность, подозрительность и страх ее потерять были совершенно не согласны.

— Я тебе не верю. Не верю.

— Что ты еще хочешь от меня услышать?! — не выдержала она. — Что я с ним спала?! Так не было этого! Не было и никогда не будет! И я вообще не представляю, как ты меня можешь обвинять в таком! Ты всерьез думаешь, что я на такое способна? Что я такой человек?

Нет, Сириус так не думал. Но затуманенный разум сейчас отказывался работать.

— Ты не доверяешь мне? — спросила она, когда молчание затянулось.

— Я не доверяю Регу!.. и тебе…

— Как ты можешь, Сириус…

— Я не знаю, Бланк! — в очередной раз отчаянно крикнул он. — Я не знаю, как ты можешь, после того, как Рег хотел женить тебя на себе, снова «дружить» с ним! Я не понимаю этого! Не понимаю, как ты можешь общаться с ним, зная, что он получил М… — Сириус прервался на полуслове, выдохнув и оглянувшись на пустой холл.

Бланк ему ничего не отвечала, но продолжала смотреть в глаза.

— Я не знаю, может быть, ты уже жалеешь, что я сорвал вашу чертову помолвку!

— Что за бред?.. — возмутилась она.

— А что я еще должен думать?! Ты так быстро простила его! Он хотел тебе жизнь сломать! Ты знаешь, что кровный договор невозможно расторгнуть? И он собирался пойти на это! Ты бы после этого даже заговорить со мной не смогла, если бы он запретил!

Сириусу это и правда не давало покоя. Он бы на ее месте никогда не простил Регулуса. И он искренне не понимал ее.

И единственной логической причиной, по которой она снова общается с Регулусом, являлось то, что она его любит. Не смотря на него, на Сириуса. Несмотря на все то зло, что Регулус ей причинил. Несмотря на то, что Регулус поддерживает тирана и убийцу Волан-де-Морта. Было столько причин порвать с Регулусом любые отношения. Да хотя бы то, что Сириусу невыносимо больно видеть их вместе. Она могла порвать с Регулусом, только ради Сириуса. Но она продолжала «дружить» с ним.

Вся эта «дружба» казалась ему противоестественной и ненормальной. Он не мог говорить за Бланк, потому что не всегда понимал ее поступки и решения. Но даже если учесть, что она говорит правду, и она испытывает к Регулусу исключительно дружеские чувства, то он не понимал, как она может дружить с ним, зная, что он в нее влюблен. Как может разговаривать с ним, видеть его влюбленный взгляд, и не чувствовать при этом неловкости. Как может проводить с ним время, зная, что он мечтает о ней. Это было не здорово. И единственное объяснение этому было то, что она тоже влюблена в Регулуса.

— Выбирай, Бланк, — пристально глядя ей в глаза, произнес он. — Прямо сейчас. Выбирай.

— Выбирать?..

— Я или он. Говори.

Сириус не сводил с нее безумного взгляда. Он видел, как она меняется в лице. Как злость в глазах застилает пелена ярости.

— Ты из ума выжил, Блэк? Свой выбор я сделала давным-давно!

Она судорожно выдохнула, сжимая кулаки, лишь бы не ударить его.

— И ты не представляешь, как трудно тогда мне дался этот выбор. И поверь, выбирала я не между тобой и Регулусом. Потому что он никогда не стоял наравне с тобой. Никто никогда не стоял.

Они продолжали смотреть друг другу в глаза. Сириус уже был близок к тому, чтобы поверить ей и забыть обо всем. Только он понимал, он никогда не смирится с их «дружбой» с Регулусом. Его это всегда будет волновать и беспокоить. Он будет сходить с ума, зная, что в слизеринской гостиной они могут остаться наедине. Он снова и снова будет терзать свою душу сомнениями, медленно убивая себя.

— Значит, ты согласишься, что с Регом ты общаться больше не будешь, — то ли вопросительно, то ли утвердительно, произнес Сириус.

У нее в глазах вновь мелькнули яркие искры, не предвещая ничего хорошего.

— Пока не поздно, скажи, что это шутка, — прошипела она.

— Нет, Бланк. Либо ты выбираешь меня и прекращаешь с ним любое общение. Либо… делай, что хочешь, но уже без меня.

Сириус пожалел об этих словах в ту же секунду, как только произнес их. Потому что он знал, Бланк не потерпит никаких условий. И может бросить его всего лишь из-за своих дурацких принципов.

Но он надеялся, что ради него, ради своей любви к нему, она все-таки сделает правильный выбор.

Самая ужасная пауза в его жизни. Ее молчание еще никогда не было таким мучительным. Ее взгляд еще никогда не выражал такой смеси злости и отчаяния.

Кажется, она не собиралась ничего говорить. Очевидно, потому, что выбрала она не его.

Он усмехнулся, глядя ей в лицо, развернулся и пошел на выход.

***

Уже давно наступил вечер, а он так и лежал на продавленном диване в Визжащей-хижине. За целый день он ее так ни разу и не покинул. Хотелось побыть одному. И меньше всего хотелось видеть кого-либо из друзей. Он не знал, как о таком унижении можно им рассказать, а они в любом случае пристанут с расспросами.

Мысли о Бланк не уходили ни на секунду, постоянно мучая его.

Слабая надежда, что она придет мириться, потухла практически сразу. Бланк никогда не делала первый шаг к их примирению. Она всегда только кричала на него, посылала его и громко хлопала дверью.

Это Сириус, как верный и преданный пес, всегда бежал за ней. А ведь, возможно, ей это и не надо было. Может быть, она только и ждала, когда он отстанет, наконец, от нее.

Почему-то, в моменты размолвок, всегда забывается все хорошее, и вспоминается лишь самое плохое. Вот и сейчас, Сириус лежал и вспоминал каждый их скандал, что случился из-за Регулуса.

Брат всегда являлся катализатором их самых крупных ссор. Брат и ее проклятый француз.

А сколько она сопротивлялась ему. Сириус почти два месяца бегал за ней, как ненормальный, отлавливая по всей школе. А она все нос воротила. Может быть, тогда и надо было успокоиться и найти себе кого-то другого.

И даже когда они спать стали и время вместе проводить тайком от всех, она призналась, что чувства к ее французу еще не прошли. Сириус тут же ухватился за эту мысль. Возможно, на месте француза сейчас оказался он сам. И вина, или что-то еще, мешают ей окончательно порвать с ним.

Что ж, он облегчил ей задачу.

Он убеждал себя, что все сделал правильно. Если София любит его, ей не составит труда прекратить общение с Регулусом. Это небольшая цена за их счастье.

Бланк знает и видит, как он мучается и страдает из-за их общения. И она должна понять его.

— Привет, Бродяга, — в проеме, ведущем из входа под гремучей ивой, показалась голова Джеймса. — Я не помешаю?

Он вылез из проема, так и не дождавшись ответа, и с беспокойством окинул Сириуса взглядом.

— Тебя весь день не было, и мы заволновались, — Джеймс прошел до кресла и сел в него, опустив рядом с собой рюкзак. Сириус сразу унюхал запах сэндвичей с индейкой.

— Ты что-то принес с собой? — он приподнялся на локтях и кивнул на рюкзак.

— Да! — Джеймс улыбнулся и полез в рюкзак. — Подумал, вдруг ты есть хочешь.

— Не отказался бы, — мрачно произнес Сириус, и взял протянутый сверток.

Повисло неловкое молчание. Сириус не смотрел на друга, хотя чувствовал на себе его взгляд. И ждал, когда он заговорит первым. Уж Джеймс-то никогда не умел терпеть и молчать.

— Вы с Бланк поссорились опять?

— Не знаю. А что она говорит? — равнодушно спросил он, не прекращая есть.

— Ну… мы особо не разговаривали, — неуверенно начал Джеймс. — Мы ее за ужином встретили. Она со змеями сидела. Рем у нее потом спросил, где ты. Мы же вначале думали, что вы вместе…

— А она что? — перебил Сириус.

— Сказала, что ты ей истерику закатил и куда-то свалил, — вполголоса проговорил Джеймс. — Она была очень злая.

Сириус поднял на него гневный взгляд.

— Она-то злая? — прошипел он.

— Ну, вижу, ты зол не меньше, — усмехнулся Джеймс. — Что она сделала?

— Она всю ночь у Рега провела! — выпалил он. — В его кровати! Вместе с ним! И говорит, что они всего лишь разговаривали! Она меня за идиота держит?! — под конец прокричал он.

Джеймс молча на него смотрел, очевидно, не зная, что и сказать. А Сириус больше не мог выносить тишины. И душевных мучений.

— Думаешь… думаешь, они и правда разговаривали? — спросил Сириус, с надеждой глядя на друга.

Запустив пальцы в волосы, Джеймс тяжело вздохнул.

— Ты знаешь, София бывает иногда странной, и я старательно делаю вид, что не замечаю этого, — произнес Джеймс, многозначительно на него посмотрев. А Сириус только глаза закатил, хотя и правда был рад, что друг «старается не замечать» равнодушного отношения Бланк к Пожирателям и всему сопутствующему. — Но, тем не менее, она не походит на изменщицу. Я не знаю… но мне кажется, что София тебя очень любит. Это видно по ней.

Сириусу было важно услышать это от кого-то еще. Ему уже начинало казаться, что вся ее любовь к нему — плод его больной фантазии. И сейчас слова Джеймса словно маленький огонек в глубине души зажгли.

— Ты думаешь? — неуверенно спросил он.

Он надеялся, что если уж даже Джеймс — не особо проницательный человек, способный подмечать различные мелочи, увидел, что Бланк его любит, то вероятно, так оно и есть.

— Да.

Джеймс замолк ненадолго, что-то обдумывая, и потом произнес:

— Я не знаю, что у них за отношения с Регулусом. Все это дико странно…

— Вот и я о том же! — перебил его Сириус, вскинув на него горящий взгляд. Он был рад, что не ему одному кажутся эти отношения подозрительными.

— Да, но…

— Но? — не вытерпел Сириус, когда молчание стало затягиваться. Ему так хотелось, чтобы Джеймс убедил его в полной и беспрекословной любви Бланк к нему. Чтобы сказал, что Регулус для нее ничего не значит.

— Я не знаю, как это объяснить, — произнес Джеймс. — Помнишь, ты рассказывал, что она хотела из Англии уехать? Но она осталась. Ради тебя. И на курсы она ходит, только потому, что ты ее просишь.

Джеймс продолжал что-то говорить, но Сириус уже и так понял, что он имеет в виду. Да, Бланк и правда довольно часто идет на уступки ему.

А еще он вдруг вспомнил о том, как она ему сказала, что хочет уехать из Англии. Она звала его с собой. А он сказал, что не бросит друзей. Сириус тогда больше всего боялся, что она заставит его выбирать между ней и друзьями.

Но она не заставила. Она осталась с ним.

_…может быть, они с Регом и правда друзья?.._

—… так что, я не думаю, что она бы все это делала, если бы не любила тебя.

— Наверное, — вполголоса произнес Сириус, все еще находясь в своих мыслях.

— Вы друг друга стоите, и вряд ли кто-то из вас променяет другого на кого-то еще, — закончил Джеймс.

Комплимент звучал довольно сомнительно, но Сириусу он пришелся по душе.

— А еще Лили за вашей спиной называет вас Леди и Бродяга, — улыбнулся Джеймс. — Это какой-то магловский мультфильм про влюбленных собачек.

— Да? И кто из нас кто? — хмыкнул Сириус, придя в себя и взглянув на Джеймс. Он полез в карман, достать сигареты.

— Ну, ты, конечно же, Леди, а Бланк — Бродяга.

Сириусу стало смешно, только рассмеяться не было сил. Зато Джеймс в полный голос расхохотался собственной шутке, и тоже протянул руку, доставая сигарету из его пачки.

— И какая из Бланк леди? — усмехнулся Сириус, делая очередную затяжку и вспоминая, как София обматерила его на днях — черта, совершенно леди не свойственная.

— Ну, она типа вся из себя такая, — Джеймс резко вытянулся по струнке, гордо расправив плечи, и задрал подбородок к верху. Он театрально закатил глаза и произнес, четко выделяя каждое слово и добавив французский акцент: — Ах, Блэк, и ты мой грех, и ты мой вечный ад!

Зажав сигарету между указательным и средним пальцем, Джеймс изящным движением поднес ее к губам, плавно выгнув кисть и, слегка затянувшись, тонкой струйкой выпустил дым к потолку.

Заметив недоумение на лице Сириуса, Джеймс пояснил, расслабившись и опустив плечи:

— Это Шекспир, — он самодовольно усмехнулся и добавил: — Помнишь, из книжки Лили?

— Помню, — бросил Сириус. — Только вот Бланк Шекспира не цитирует. Ты от нее скорее услышишь Лемми Килмистера. Хотя, пародия вышла удачной. Особенно, с сигаретой.

Сириус не сдержал улыбки, которая, впрочем, получилась весьма кривоватой. Джеймсу довольно точно удалось ее изобразить, несмотря на то, что актер из него никудышный. И что в его движениях нет и доли того изящества и благородства, что есть в ней.

Ведь и правда, Бланк всегда отличалась небрежной грацией, легкой походкой и изящными, плавными движениями, резкость которых придавала ей только дополнительный шарм.

Она всегда держалась уверенно, несмотря ни на что. И этот невыносимый налет высокомерия и заносчивости на лице, присущий высшим кругам.

Сириус уже и забыл, как в начале его бесили все эти черты в ней. Но сейчас он ее другой и представить не может.

— Пожалуй, леди бы из нее получилась.

_…осталось только отучить ее материться, как разъяренный джарви._

Сириус вдруг заскучал по ней.

_Вот она — слабина! Сейчас опять первый побежишь к ней мириться!_

— Пошли отсюда, — недовольно произнес Сириус, поднимаясь на ноги.

Они выбрали из-под гремучей ивы и направились в замок.

— Кстати, — произнес вдруг Джеймс, повернувшись к нему, — сегодня Эммелину из школы забрали. Говорят, всю ее семью Пожиратели убили.

— Черт, у нее же сестра мелкая была? — Сириус припомнил, что каждое первое сентября видел сестру Вэнс на платформе.

— Да, и ее тоже, — протянул Джеймс.

— Ублюдки, — произнес Сириус.

Ему было жаль Эммелину, хотя он и не мог сказать, что в данный момент проникся сочувствием к ней. Каждую неделю кого-то убивали, это уже было не новым. И сейчас его занимали совсем другие мысли. Поэтому он молча шел и вполуха слушал рассуждения Джеймса, кто и для чего мог убить одного из советников Министра.

***

На учебу ему идти не хотелось. И тем более, не хотелось видеть Бланк. Он переживал, что если увидит ее, снова подойдет к ней и они помирятся. А ему хотелось, чтобы в этот раз она пришла первая. Что бы там ни было, он все равно считал ее виноватой.

В конце концов, это не он провел всю ночь в чужой постели. Даже если бы он там просто разговаривал.

А она не только провела всю ночь у его брата, но и даже не попыталась оправдаться. И Сириус хоть и начал уже остывать, и понимать, что вероятность, что она с ним спала, крайне мала, все равно хотел, чтобы первый шаг сделала она.

Он опять весь день промучил себя душевными терзаниями. Опять метался между мыслями, что Бланк не способна на измену, что она его любит и тому есть доказательства, и между тем, что к Регулусу она однозначно неровно дышит. Иначе он не видел других причин, чтобы всю ночь проводить с человеком.

Ему хотелось хотя бы выйти на улицу, пройтись по Запретному лесу, но он переживал, что стоит ему выйти, сразу придет Бланк. А он не хотел пропустить ее извинений.

Бланк к нему не пришла.

***

— Сириус, ты даже на Чары не пойдешь? — с беспокойством спросил Ремус на следующее утро. — Флитвик обещал устроить пробный тест по ЖАБА.

— Мне плевать, — меланхолично заявил он.

К Ремусу подключился Джеймс, и они вдвоем начали уговаривать его идти на занятия. Сириус на это только громко и недовольно застонал, и перевернулся на живот, закрыв голову подушкой.

— Отвалите, — отозвался приглушенный голос из-под подушки.

Через несколько минут он услышал, как хлопнула входная дверь. Сириус, наконец, достал голову из-под подушки — не стало хватать воздуха, — и упал лицом на нее сверху.

Он еще никогда не испытывал жалости к себе. Ему всегда казалось, что себя жалеют только неудачники. Но сейчас вдруг он настолько остро ощутил себя несчастным и ненужным, что в горле ком встал, и в груди все сдавило от боли.

Бланк так и не явилась. Прошло уже два дня с их ссоры, а ее так и нет. Сириусу это разбивало сердце. Хотелось прямо сейчас встать, найти ее и наслать на нее проклятье.

Он с трудом отодрал себя от кровати и заставил сходить в душ, где уже не был больше суток. Но выйдя из ванной, он обратно натянул пижамные штаны и снова рухнул на кровать, уткнувшись лицом в подушку.

Хотелось кричать от бессилия. Ведь он понимал, она никогда первая к нему не придет. Слишком много гордости, слишком много чести. А он уже просто не мог снова бежать за ней.

Обдумывая все по сотому разу, он уже не мог сказать, что поставить ее перед выбором было хорошей идей. Вначале он обвинил ее в неверности, а потом заставил выбирать между ним и ее другом. Вероятно, он и правда погорячился.

Но Сириус сразу пресекал все эти мысли, потому что знал, к чему они ведут — он побежит мириться.

С другой стороны, сидеть взаперти уже вторые сутки ему осточертело. И встретиться им все равно придется. Сириус не представлял, как он сможет держать себя в руках, если они встретятся, а она даже не попытается извиниться перед ним. Не подойдет к нему, и они навсегда расстанутся. Он не вынесет этого. И потому оттягивал момент их встречи до последнего, сидя в башне.

Внезапно тихо скрипнула входная дверь. Сириус уже решил, что это вернулся кто-то из друзей, но по запаху и легким шагам сразу узнал ее.

Сердце в груди перевернулось, сбив дыхание.

— Если ты пришла без извинений, можешь сразу уходить, Бланк! — грозно произнес он, на секунду оторвав лицо от подушки.

Она ему ничего не ответила и дошла до его кровати. Он услышал звук отодвигаемых колец, которые держали полог.

Он так и лежал на животе, уткнувшись лицом в подушку и не поворачиваясь на нее, и ожидая от нее каких-либо действий.

— Я соскучилась по тебе, — мягко сказала она. Все внутри него кричало о том же.

В следующее мгновение Сириус почувствовал, как она забралась к нему на кровать, сбросив ботинки, и легла сверху, придавливая его своим весом. Она прижалась щекой к его спине и руки просунула ему под грудь, крепко обнимая его.

Он настолько соскучился по ее объятиям и прикосновениям, что готов был простить все прямо в эту секунду.

— Соскучилась, говоришь? — недоверчиво спросил он. — Я думал, ты мне уже нашла замену.

Бланк приподняла голову, уперевшись подбородком ему в плечо, и прошептала на ухо:

— Дурак ты, Блэк. Миллионы людей не заменят тебя. Никогда.

У него сердце замирало. От ее проникновенного шепота. От горячего дыхания, что обдавало шею. От ее слов.

Сириусу так хотелось верить ей. Верить и знать, что он единственный для нее. Что он один полностью занимает место в ее сердце. Как и она в его.

Повернув голову на бок, он скосил глаза на нее.

Он хотел лишь перевернуться на спину, чтобы обнять ее в ответ, но она слезла с него, под его разочарованный вздох. Приподнимаясь, чтобы тоже сесть, он сразу заметил, что что-то не так. Она сидела на коленях напротив него и не сводила с него странного взгляда.

Сириус хотел что-то сказать, он уже и сам не помнил, что именно. Все мысли вдруг резко улетучились из головы.

— Ты… губы накрасила? — ошалело спросил он, уставившись на ее губы, накрашенные темно-красной помадой, от чего они казались еще больше.

— Ага, — она мельком улыбнулась и закусила нижнюю губу, сбивая его сердце с ритма. — Нравится?

— Нравится…

Ему не просто нравилось, его это приводило в дикое возбуждение. В паху все немедленно потяжелело, в горле пересохло. В голову лезли до ужаса непристойные мысли.

С такими губами она выглядела на опасной границе вульгарности и сексуальности, и в тоже время, что-то в ее образе оставалось невыносимо трогательным. Может быть, тонкая беззащитная шея, обрамленная выбившимися светлыми прядями. Может быть, нежная кожа и мягкое свечение ее глаз. Может быть, белоснежная школьная рубашка, застегнутая под горло и перетянутая ненавистным слизеринским галстуком.

— Ты специально это делаешь, — невнятно прошептал он.

— Что делаю? — она рукой потянулась к ленте на волосах и слегка потянула за ее кончик, распуская волосы, которые волной упали ей за спину. — Это?

— Дьявол, — прошептал Сириус, прикрыв глаза, — ты дьявол, Бланк.

— Или это? — она опустилась на четвереньки и медленно стала приближаться к нему. — Или, может быть, это?

Она приблизилась к нему вплотную и на секунду задержала на нем взгляд. Она закрыла глаза и, обхватив одной рукой его голову, провела кончиком языка вдоль его шеи, в конце слегка прикусив за мочку уха, вызывая шквал мурашек, и снова села на колени, оказавшись напротив его лица в паре дюймов от него.

— Или… — она на короткое мгновение опустила взгляд на его губы и снова взглянула в глаза пронизывающим взглядом.

Сириус сейчас только и мечтал, чтобы она его поцеловала, поэтому, когда ее рука коснулась резинки на его штанах, сдвигая ее, он не сдержал громкий судорожный вздох. Он стыдливо прикрыл глаза, ругаясь внутри себя, что ведет себя, как второкурсник.

Она тоже это поняла, усмехнулась и звонко поцеловала его в кончик носа, как это обычно делал он. Сириус не сомневался, на кончике носа теперь остался красный след.

— Ты специально это делаешь, — обреченно повторил он, одним лишь взглядом требуя его пощадить.

— Конечно, специально, — прошептала она, — у тебя научилась.

— Ученик превзошел учителя, — обессилено произнес он, сдаваясь под ее напором.

Она, положив руки ему на плечи, легко уложила его на кровать и нависла сверху, все также стоя на четвереньках.

— Ты сам говорил, в твоей игре правил нет, а…

— …а победитель всегда я, — закончил он за нее, понимая, что в этой жестокой битве он давно проиграл. Он сделает всё ради нее, и простит ей всё.

Сириус видел, как зажигаются искры в глубине ее глаз, как она слегка приподнимает уголки губ в полуулыбке — она и без слов понимает, что он потерпел поражение.

— Именно так, — произнесла она и наклонилась.

Она медленно и с чувством оставляла поцелуи на его шее, линии скул и на губах. Она сама положила его руки себе на бедра, а он и не смел сопротивляться — бесполезно, она все равно сделает с ним всё, что захочет.

— Так, ну всё, — она резко выпрямилась. — Я не могу, когда ты так смотришь. Побитая дворняга и то такой несчастной не выглядит.

Сириус так и продолжал лежать, раскинув руки в разные стороны и не сводя с нее взгляда, полного обожания и покорности.

— Говори, что не так, — серьезно произнесла она. Не дождавшись ответа, она произнесла: — Ты все еще из-за Регулуса переживаешь? Я не знаю, Сириус, как еще до тебя донести, что у меня к нему ничего нет. И я никогда, никогда не стану изменять тебе. Мне обидно и больно, что ты вообще мог такое допустить.

Он понимал, что, возможно, подобным обвинением оскорбил ее. И он все больше убеждался, что Бланк не способна на измену и предательство. Но что-то все равно не давало покоя.

— Как я тебе говорила, я уже однажды выбрала тебя. И никто и никогда этого не изменит, Сириус.

— Я знаю, Софи, — шепотом произнес он, приподнимаясь. — Но мне все равно иногда так страшно, что однажды ты бросишь меня…

Он и сам не знал, чем вызван подобный страх. Возможно, потому что прекрасно осознавал — ничто не вечно. Все хорошее когда-то заканчивается.

Как правило, он об этом и не задумывался никогда. Но как только появлялись подобные моменты — на горизонте начинал маячить Регулус или всплывали истории о ее французе, в душе сразу селился страх, что она его бросит.

Она нахмурилась слегка, и спросила с едва заметной иронией:

— Неужели Сириус Блэк чего-то боится?

— Только одного, — все также тихо ответил он, продолжая смотреть в ее глаза и без конца тонуть там.

— И с чего вдруг такие страхи? — она слабо улыбнулась.

Он пожал плечами, на мгновение отведя взгляд, задумавшись. Ему так трудно было говорить о своих чувствах. Все детство его учили хоронить в себе все свои эмоции, быть сдержанным. А если это что-то хорошее, и вовсе следовало стыдиться этих чувств.

Но он всегда стремился как можно сильнее отличаться от своей семьи. И у него это неплохо получалось. Только вот свои эмоции он так и не научился открыто выражать.

Особенно те эмоции, что вызывала в нем Бланк. Он не мог подобрать им названия, не мог их описать. Любые слова казались неподходящими и неполными.

Сириус взглянул на нее. Вот она всегда умела выражать свои чувства. Взглядами, действиями и словами. И если не находила слов на английском, то использовала французский, от чего ее признания звучали только глубже и красивее.

София никогда не держала ничего в себе. Ему бы поучиться у нее, но он даже самых простых слов сказать не может, которые давно крутятся в его голове.

Она приблизилась к нему, обхватив ладонью его лицо и заглядывая в глаза, и произнесла:

— Ты не обязан ничего говорить…

— Нет, обязан, — перебил он ее, уверенно на нее посмотрев. — Я должен. И я хочу, чтобы ты знала… для меня всё это не просто так. Я по-настоящему… хочу быть только с тобой. Иногда мне кажется, что я с ума схожу, настолько… глубоко ты засела мне в душу. Что временами я не знаю, где заканчиваюсь я, и начинаешься ты.

Ему хотелось столько всего сказать. О том, что она стала неотъемлемой частью его жизни. О том, что она присутствует в каждой минуте, в каждом моменте, в каждом его сне. Она дарит ему свободу, которую он всегда боялся потерять. И чувства, которые заставляют его ощущать себя максимально живым, каждую эмоцию проживая в полную силу.

Но он вновь не находил слов. И переживал, что покажется глупым с подобным признанием.

— И мне действительно страшно, что однажды ты разлюбишь меня и уйдешь. Я этого не переживу.

Она придвинулась еще ближе и прижалась к его губам, с нежностью целуя.

— Я всегда буду любить тебя, Сириус. И я всегда буду здесь, — она спустила руку с его шеи и едва ощутимо прикоснулась пальцами к его груди, — с тобой, что бы не случилось.

Сириус взял ее пальцы в свою ладонь, прижимая к себе. Это именно то, что он хотел от нее услышать. И именно то, что хотел сказать ей сам.

***

Отпускать из своих объятий ее не хотелось. Он готов был вечность лежать, прижимая ее к себе и укрывшись от всего мира красным пологом.

От ее помады не осталось и следа. Все ее губы он полностью зацеловал и сейчас подозревал, что сам лежит с измазанным ртом.

Сириус и мог бы сказать, что чувствует себя полностью счастливым, но один вопрос, все-таки, был решен не до конца.

— Что вы делали с Регом? — спокойно спросил он, глядя ей в глаза.

— Разговаривали.

— О чем?

Та небольшая пауза, что повисла, заставила его вновь напрячься.

— Ни о чем. Правда. У него был трудный день, трудная неделя. Он попросил побыть с ним. Я сидела и рассказывала всякие дурацкие истории, пока он не уснул.

Он всматривался в ее глаза, пытаясь выискать там ложь, и не находил ее.

— И что за трудности у него? — спросил Сириус, немного расслабившись. — Плохую оценку получил? Или домовики ему в ужин плюнули?

Она безуспешно пыталась сохранить серьезное выражение лица, но, в конце концов, сдалась, рассмеявшись. Сириус сразу обо всем забыл, стоило ее улыбку увидеть.

— Между прочим, домовики его любят, — сказала София, продолжая улыбаться. — Бывает, и ужин ему в гостиную приносят. И кое-какие поручения выполняют.

— Да, знаю, — скривился Сириус. — Кикимер его разве что в зад не целует. Упырь, — добавил он, думая сразу и о Регулусе, и о Кикимере.

— Ты и Кикимера не любишь?

— Этот гад всегда, чуть что, сразу бежал сдавать меня мамаше, — пояснил Сириус и задумался. — Я всегда был против обезглавливать домовиков, но голову Кикимера не отказался бы повесить над лестницей.

— Кошмар, — она передернула плечами, поморщившись и, очевидно, вспомнив эту картину. — Эта травма навсегда со мной останется.

— Это ты еще не видела наш семейный склеп, — усмехнулся Сириус.

Она на него ошарашено посмотрела и произнесла:

— И не хотелось бы.

Приподнявшись, она указала на часы:

— Кстати о домовиках. Скоро обед. Пойдем?

Сириус сразу согласился — он не ел с прошлого вечера.

Одевшись быстрее него, — ему, конечно же, пришлось оттирать свои губы от ее помады, — София остановилась возле кровати Джеймса, изучающее глядя на его плакаты квиддичных команд.

— Скоро уже чемпионат начинается, — сказала она и повернулась к Сириусу, улыбнувшись. — Финал будет проходить в Новой Зеландии. Мы должны на нем побывать!

— Обязательно, — вполголоса произнес Сириус, думая о том, что она не успокоится, пока не увезет его из страны. А Бланк пошла дальше, ненадолго остановившись возле стены Ремуса, обклеенной различными вырезками и статьями по Защите.

Заметив, что она задержалась возле кровати Северуса, взяв с нее какой-то пергамент, он торопливо произнес:

— О, у Сева лучше ничего не бери! Он ненавидит, когда его вещи трогают.

Бланк что-то неразборчиво сказала в ответ, продолжая смотреть в пергамент и хмуриться.

Надев, наконец, брюки, Сириус подошел к ней и заглянул ей через плечо. Весь пергамент был исписан сложными рунами.

— Я серьезно, Софи.

— Его что, кто-то убить пытается? — спросила она, продолжая пялиться на руны. — Или отравить?

— Не знаю, — раздраженно ответил Сириус, вырвал листок из ее рук и постарался положить на то же место, где он и лежал. Сам он в рунах мало что понимал. Он мог прочитать некоторые стандартные обозначения, но Северус изучал более сложные шифры.

— Зато я знаю, — сказала Бланк и снова взяла пергамент в руки. — Сделай мне копию, — потребовала она.

— Конечно, бегу и делаю, — усмехнулся он. — С ума сошла? Я не собираюсь за его спиной… что-то там делать! И вообще, зачем тебе это?

Она грозно глянула на него и показала ему на какой-то знак.

— Видишь? Эта руна означает проклятие, завязанное на крови, — в школьной программе такое, знаешь ли, не изучают. А эта руна может трактоваться как…

Сириус, нахмурившись, недовольно слушал ее объяснения, совершенно не вникая в суть. Ему не нравилось, что она лезет в дела друга.

— Он пытается матери помочь, — прервал он ее, когда она перешла на прямые оскорбления, комментируя, что код составлял полный бездарь.

— В каком смысле? — она подняла на него взгляд.

— У него мама болеет. Уже больше года. Он ей зелья варит, но они не особо помогают. И вот сейчас Сев пытается ей с помощью рун помочь.

Сириус не стал добавлять, что тут что-то не чисто — Бланк и так подозревает Северуса во всех грехах, ни к чему давать ей еще один повод.

— Но эти руны направлены на защиту, — произнесла она. — От проклятий, сглазов и всего подобного. И при этом составлены так, что и второкурсник эту формулу разбить сможет, — презрительно добавила она, усмехнувшись.

— Ну, может ее прокляли, — проворчал Сириус.

— И ты так спокойно об этом говоришь?

— Он не посвящает нас в подробности! — вспылил он. — Сев всегда такой был. Мы привыкли! Если бы было что-то серьезное, уверен, он бы нам рассказал. Так что, не лезь в это.

Сириус снова вырвал листок из ее рук и аккуратно положил на кровать Северуса.

— А вдруг я ему помочь смогу? — сказала она, а Сириус бросил на нее насмешливый взгляд.

— Так и вижу, как вы вдвоем сидите над рунами, ты ему помогаешь, а Сев в не себя от счастья, — усмехнулся он. — Это что за параллельная вселенная?

— Ну и ладно! Сама копию сделаю, — решительно заявила она и достала палочку.

Сириус зло выдохнул. Он понимал, что она всего лишь манипулирует им. Ведь он не позволит ей колдовать с вещами Северуса. Если вдруг сгорит его кровать вместе с пергаментом, он однозначно узнает, что они трогали его вещи.

— Хорошо! — воскликнул Сириус и взял свою палочку с тумбочки. Он осуждающе посмотрел на самодовольное лицо Бланк и сделал копию. — Если Сев узнает об этом, он нас проклянет. И надеюсь, ты действительно хочешь ему помочь. А не собираешься опять какие-то расследования проводить.

— Благодарю, — довольно произнесла она, убрала копию в карман юбки и, приподнявшись на носочках, чмокнула его в губы.

***

— Итак, что бы такого особенного загадать, — театрально задумавшись, произнес Сириус. Они сидели в ее парижской спальне в Выручай-комнате и снова играли в карты на желания.

Она безразлично пожала плечами, продолжая перебирать струны на его гитаре.

— Помнишь, я тебе недавно кое-что предлагал? А ты отказалась, потому что никому раньше не позволяла это делать.

Улыбка с ее лица тут же спала. Она отложила гитару и сурово произнесла:

— Серьезно, Блэк? Ты хочешь получить это?

Он усердно закивал головой.

— Да, Софи, пожалуйста, давай! — взмолился он. — Поттеры недавно тоже это делали!

— Правда?

— Да-да, только, так скажем, снизу, был Джеймс.

— Серьезно? — произнесла она, расплываясь в улыбке.

— Серьезно. Его волосы после этого еще больше дыбом стояли.

— Представляю, — усмехнулась она.

— Так что, давай. Я давно об этом мечтал.

— А с другими ты это делал? — спросила она, начиная сдаваться.

— Хотелось, конечно, пару раз, но как-то не доходило.

— То есть, опыта в этом деле у тебя никакого нет? — с опаской спросила она.

— Да ладно тебе, все будет нормально, — махнув рукой, сказал Сириус. — Тебе еще понравится, и ты будешь постоянно меня об этом просить.

— Очень сомневаюсь, — хмыкнула она. — Ты знаешь, в этом деле я предпочитаю классику.

— Давай хотя бы попробуем. Мы можем сразу остановиться, если тебе не понравится.

Тяжело вздохнув, она сдалась:

— Хорошо.

Сириус, наверное, минут тридцать пыхтел сзади нее, регулярно извиняясь, если вдруг дернет или потянет не там.

— Кончай уже, Блэк, — с ехидством произнесла она и добавила недовольно: — У меня уже задница затекла.

— Сейчас-сейчас, немного осталось, — он потянулся рукой за красной лентой, просунул ее в самый конец и перетянул его. — Ну, кажется, все, — удовлетворенно произнес он, любуясь своей работой. Вышло, может быть, не очень аккуратно, но определенно красиво.

София поднялась с пола, где все это время сидела, и подошла к зеркалу. Повернув голову в бок, она пыталась разглядеть сложную косу, которую заплел ей Сириус.

— Как тебе? — восторженно произнес он.

Лично он был в полном восторге. Он хоть и предпочитал, чтобы волосы она носила распущенными, но сам очень любил их трогать, и давно просил разрешить ему с ними поиграться.

— Ну… ты старался, — нарочито равнодушным тоном ответила она, перебросив косу через плечо.

Она говорила без особого воодушевления, но Сириус по ее глазам видел — ей понравилось.

Взглянув на него через зеркало, София растянула губы в улыбке и произнесла:

— Теперь твоя очередь быть снизу. Я тебе покажу, как надо.


	101. Предложение и просьба

_**Северус Снейп** _

— Профессор Флитвик, извините, — Северус сквозь толпу в переполненном коридоре с трудом пробился к декану когтевранцев, — а вы не знаете, у Белби все хорошо?

— А, мистер Снейп, — пропищал профессор, останавливаясь, — насколько мне известно, у нее все хорошо. Она на пару дней отпросилась домой, завтра должна вернуться.

Северус с трудом удержался, чтобы не выругаться прямо на месте.

— Спасибо, профессор, — выдавил он и развернулся, чтобы уйти.

Не трудно догадаться для чего Белби уехала домой. Прошлой ночью было полнолуние, и она наверняка решила ставить опыты на своем брате.

К сожалению, гениальная идея Северуса — найти оборотня через мистера Люпина, провалилась. Мистер Люпин их просьбой очень воодушевился. Ремус рассказывал, что его отец был очень рад помочь и сказал, что обязательно найдет нужных людей. Но на днях он прислал письмо, в котором говорилось, что большая часть оборотней перешла на сторону Волан-де-Морта, а те немногие, кто предпочел этого не делать, сейчас скрываются.

Мистер Люпин просил их не расстраиваться и подождать еще, он постарается выйти на связь с теми, кто уехал за пределы Англии. Но насколько это может затянуться, он не говорил.

Северус готов был ждать. Но только не Белби. Она была уверена в успехе. И, очевидно, решила испробовать противоядие на Дилане.

Впрочем, Северус тоже был уверен, что противоядие приготовлено безупречно. Все до единого опыта на финале прошли проверку без всяких неожиданностей. Но он все равно не стал бы так рисковать.

С другой стороны, если с противоядием будет что-то не так, то пусть лучше пострадает Дилан, чем Ремус. И Северусу нисколько не было стыдно за свои мысли.

***

С момента, когда должна была вернуться Белби, прошло уже двое суток. Северус каждый раз оглядывал когтевранский стол, стоило ему зайти в Большой зал, но ее там не было.

Он начинал волноваться.

Северус уже подумывал снова подойти к профессору Флитвику, но вдруг он сам к нему обратился.

— Мистер Снейп, задержитесь, пожалуйста, — тонким голоском проговорил профессор, как только закончился урок Чар.

Бросив друзьям, чтобы его не ждали, он направился к высокой преподавательской стойке. Как только последний ученик покинул класс, Флитвик с грустью вздохнул и произнес:

— Как я знаю, вы друг у Деборы, и я возьму на себя смелость, попросить вас об одолжении.

Северус сразу почувствовал неладное. Но кивнул.

— Как вы, наверное, знаете, у Деборы есть младший брат, и с ним случилось несчастье. Он уже двое суток находится в больнице Святого Мунго. Сейчас его жизни ничего не угрожает, но он все еще в тяжелом состоянии.

_…не сработало. Противоядие не сработало._

— Мисс Белби сейчас непросто, она вернулась очень расстроенная, и я хотел бы попросить вас поддержать ее.

— Да, конечно, профессор, — сразу согласился он. Ему не терпелось отправиться к Белби, чтобы выведать все подробности.

— Она у себя, и если вас не затруднит… ей сейчас необходима поддержка друга.

— Я вас понял, профессор Флитвик. Сейчас же к ней отправлюсь.

— Спасибо, мистер Снейп, — пискнул он на прощанье, а Северус сразу же направился на выход.

Он уже подходил к когтевранской башне, когда вдруг подумал: захочет ли Белби обсуждать противоядие? Северус, как и всегда, не подумал о том, что ей сейчас, вероятно, морально тяжело. Все-таки, из-за нее пострадал ее брат. А он только и думал о том, что же пошло не так и где противоядие не сработало.

Но навестить Белби в любом случае надо.

Остановившись возле входа, он постучал бронзовым дверным молоточком. Бронзовый клюв орла тут же раскрылся и из него зазвучал певучий голос:

— От него ничто, и никто не убережется: ни звери, ни листья, ни птицы и даже железо ему подчинится. Что это?

Северус задумался, но лишь на мгновение. Он хоть и не любил эти загадки на входе в когтевранскую башню, но тут был один несомненный плюс — вопросы по большей части были философскими, а значит, практически любой ответ был верным.

— Время?

— Верно, — произнес голос, и дверь раскрылась.

Стремительно пройдя сквозь гостиную, Северус сразу устремился наверх, к спальне Белби.

Постучав, он слегка приоткрыл дверь и произнес:

— Белби, ты здесь? Я войду?

В ответ — тишина. Северус полностью распахнул дверь и огляделся. Комната была пустой.

Можно было бы найти друзей и взять у них Карту, чтобы отыскать по ней Белби, но Северус и так подозревал, где она сейчас находится.

Спустившись в их секретную лабораторию, он снял со входа защиту и вошел внутрь.

Как он и думал, Белби стояла над котлом. Причем с совершенно безумным видом. Спутанные волосы собраны в короткий хвост, их которого торчат пряди. Мантию она, похоже, уже пару дней не снимала. И не спала столько же. На мертвенно-бледном лице только горят черные глаза и выделяются искусанные от нервов губы.

С опаской глядя на нее, Северус медленно подошел к котлу.

— Не смей меня осуждать, — тихо, но отчетливо, произнесла она, подняв на него ледяной взгляд.

— Даже и не думал.

Северус по-прежнему не спускал с нее взгляда, и не знал с чего начать. Утешать он не умел, но Белби, похоже, и не нуждалась в этом. Она с ожесточенностью на лице смотрела в котел, в котором слабо светилось противоядие.

— Оно безупречно, — сказала она, вскинув голову на него. — Что могло пойти не так?!

Ему хотелось ответить, что он не знает. И что именно поэтому все опыты новых зелий проводятся под строгим контролем Академии, где за ними наблюдают десятки опытных зельеваров. Но, очевидно, язвить сейчас было не время.

— Как всё… происходило? — спросил он.

Отведя на мгновение взгляд, она поджала губы и произнесла:

— Я дала ему противоядие за пару часов до полнолуния. Как мы и рассчитывали. Но сразу же пошло что-то не так. Его рвало. Кровью. Несколько раз он терял сознание… от боли. Потом началась трансформация. Она была гораздо болезненнее, чем обычно. Но когда он превратился, боль прошла. После полнолуния… следующие сутки он не приходил в себя, и мы доставили его в Мунго.

Она прервалась на секунду и подняла на него горящий взгляд.

— Но когда он очнулся, сказал, что память частично сохранилась, — взбудоражено произнесла она. — Говорит, некоторые воспоминания остались.

Северус на нее ошарашено смотрел. Белби как будто и не переживала за брата, полностью поглощенная лишь самим процессом.

— Но с ним все будет хорошо?

— С кем? — словно очнувшись, спросила Белби. — А, с Диланом? Да-да, он уже идет на поправку.

— А как ваша мама на это отреагировала? — спросил Северус, припоминая, что у Деборы с матерью сильно испортились отношения, после того, как Дилана покусали.

— Наорала на меня, — равнодушно сказала Белби. — Сказала собирать свои вещи, выметаться и больше никогда к нему не приближаться.

Он настолько был поражен, что даже не знал, что и сказать. Заметив его удивленный вид, Белби усмехнулась.

— Все нормально, она уже прислала письмо с извинениями, — она кивнула на сумку, которая лежала на столе, и из которой выглядывал кончик письма.

Она снова взглянула на котел и зачерпнула часть противоядия.

— Ведь все правильно, — задумчиво произнесла она, вновь отвлекшись на зелье. — Ошибки быть не должно.

Северус не переставал ей удивляться. Он не понимал, как можно с таким равнодушием говорить о матери и брате, который чуть не умер из-за нее. Похоже, ее и правда кроме науки ничего больше не интересовало.

— Тебе бы поспать, Белби, — заметил Северус. Она подняла на него острый взгляд, и он добавил: — Сколько ты уже не спала? Пару дней? Или больше? В таком состоянии ты точно ничего не придумаешь. К тому же, до следующего полнолуния еще целый месяц. Время у нас есть.

— Да, возможно, ты прав, — вздохнув, произнесла она.

Еще мгновение постояв над котлом, она уверенно закрыла его крышкой и понесла к тайнику в стене.

— Встретимся в выходные? — спросила она.

— Давай, — кивнул он.

— С тебя как минимум десяток идей, почему у нас ничего не вышло, — на полном серьезе сказала она, взяла свою сумку и направилась на выход.

— Двадцать тебе принесу, — буркнул он и поспешил за ней.

***

Пару недель назад Мальсибер сказал, что нужна еще одна партия шести ступеней зелья. А это означало, что первая партия прошла успешную проверку.

Северус в этом и не сомневался.

И сейчас он вновь застрял в лаборатории. Он был рад хотя бы тому, что все ингредиенты Мальсибер ему доставляет уже в готовом виде. Не надо ничего высушивать, настаивать, измельчать и нарезать. Только и успевай — вовремя клади в котел, да помешивай. Но даже эти простые действия занимали уйму времени.

В изучении седьмой части он тоже продвигался. Правда, не так успешно, как хотелось бы Мальсиберу.

Но чем больше Северус изучал последнюю часть, тем больше приходил к выводу, что она очень опасна, и ее ни в коем случае нельзя давать в руки Пожирателей.

Он по возможности оттягивал время. Конечно, он не мог совсем лишить Мальсибера каких-либо своих продвижений по этому делу, но Северус значительно сократил передаваемую информацию и намеренно делал в ней множество пробелов.

Удивительно, но Мальсибер на это покупался. Северус говорил, что у него не хватает времени, жаловался, что все свободные часы уходят на готовку первых шести ступеней и на учебу. Мальсибер, разумеется, кривился и говорил, что его не волнует. Но, тем не менее, никаких решительных действий не принимал. Все-таки, хоть и немного, но Северус давал им нужную информацию, хорошо снабжая ее «водой» и ненужными предположениями.

Вот и сегодня. Пока Северус занимался готовкой третьей ступени, Мальсибер изучал его записи касательно седьмой части. И при этом не уставал напоминать, что он двигается очень медленно и ему необходимо поторопиться. Времени у них оставалось все меньше, а заказчик ждать не любит, и терпение его на исходе.

Это была стандартная пластинка, которую заводил Мальсибер каждую встречу, так что Северус слушал его вполуха, лишь делая участливый и привычно-раздраженный вид.

— Не расслабляйся, Снейп, — сказал он на прощание и вышел.

Не успел Северус выдохнуть после ухода Мальсибера, как дверь снова открылась.

— Что еще? — недовольно произнес он, поворачиваясь и думая, что это вернулся Мальсибер.

Но человек, которого он перед собой увидел, заставил его на мгновение дар речи потерять, а все внутренности перевернуться от ужаса.

— Привет, Снейп, — произнес Регулус, закрывая дверь и невербально накладывая на нее чары, не спуская при этом с него взгляда. — Я не займу много времени, не переживай.

У Северуса мысли метались с безумной скоростью. Он не понимал, что Регулусу надо от него. Конечно, Мальсибер ему уже говорил, что тот о чем-то подозревает. Но Северус никак не ожидал, что ему хватит смелости вот так заявиться к нему. И главное — для чего?

— У меня к тебе есть выгодное предложение, Северус, — вкрадчиво произнес Регулус и, мельком улыбнувшись, добавил: — И просьба. С чего начать?

Северус, казалось, и рот раскрыть не мог. В горле пересохло. Он так и стоял и продолжал пялиться на Регулуса, который, кажется, ни капли не волновался.

— Ну, так что? — вскинув брови, снова спросил Регулус.

— Просьба? — переспросил Северус, начиная приходить в себя. — Какая еще просьба?

С «выгодным предложением» и так все было ясно — последние несколько месяцев слизеринцы только и делают, что предлагают ему выгоду, маскируя под этим шантаж. А вот с просьбой он пришел в некоторое замешательство.

— Да, просьба, — Регулус кивнул и запустил руку в карман. Северус сразу же напрягся, думая, что он сейчас достанет палочку. Но Регулус достал небольшую коробочку, перетянутую черным шелком. — Передать одну вещь Сириусу. Тебе не затруднит?

— Что передать? — весьма грубо поинтересовался Северус. — И почему сам не передашь?

Регулус бросил на него взгляд и усмехнулся.

— Думаю, Сириус не обрадуется, если я к нему подойду. Да и мне это тоже никакой радости не доставит, по правде говоря. Но эта вещь должна принадлежать ему. Так что…

Открыв коробочку, Регулус достал кольцо. Даже с расстояния Северус разглядел массивный черный опал в красивой оправе, усыпанной изумрудами.

А ведь он уже видел подобный черный камень, в котором переливаются созвездия и яркие вспышки.

— Кольцо? — усмехнулся Северус.

— Помолвочное кольцо, — произнес Регулус нарочито безразличным тоном. — Оно должно быть надето на палец Софии. Кто знает, может быть, Сириусу хватит смелости сделать это. Раз уж он забрал эту возможность у меня.

Северус поднял на него мрачный взгляд. Участвовать в разборках Блэков ему совсем не хотелось. К тому же, он не до конца понимал, почему это кольцо должно быть у Сириуса. Северус не сомневался, друг легко обойдется без него, даже если ему в голову взбредет жениться на Бланк.

Протянув руку, Регулус поднял кольцо, зажатое в пальцах.

— Передашь? — спросил он.

— Передам, — недовольно произнес Северус и протянул ладонь. Смысла отказывать и устраивать сцену все равно не было.

Регулус, затаив дыхание, и с ненормальным блеском в глазах, отпустил кольцо и следил, как оно падает в протянутую ладонь. Северус, стараясь не обращать внимания на маниакально-нездоровый вид Регулуса, сжал кольцо в руке и сунул в карман.

— Ну, что еще? — спросил Северус, замечая, что младший Блэк так и стоит, глядя в то место, где еще мгновение назад было его кольцо.

_…неужели он и правда так по Бланк страдает, что кольцо, как от сердца отрывает?_

_Вот же бред. Мог бы и себе его оставить. Сириусу оно даром не сдалось. Он же ненавидит все блэковское. И кольцо это в канализацию сразу спустит._

— Да, еще, — Регулус словно очнулся, и поднял на него вновь равнодушный взгляд. — У меня к тебе есть предложение, Снейп.

Безразлично вскинув брови, он спросил:

— Какое?

— У тебя кое-что есть, что очень мне нужно. Взамен я могу предложить тебе одну информацию.

— Вряд ли у меня что-то есть, чего нет у тебя, — зло усмехнулся Северус.

Регулус снисходительно улыбнулся.

— Ошибаешься. В каникулы ты взял несколько книг из дома Альфарда Блэка…

— Сейчас это дом Сириуса, — перебил его Северус.

Регулус медленно растянул губы в неприятной улыбке.

— Да, верно. Дом Сириуса.

Северус не понимал его намеков, не понимал этих улыбок. И вся ситуация уже начинала напрягать.

— И, тем не менее, книги ты взял, — продолжил Регулус. — А мне они очень нужны.

— Мне они тоже нужны, — грубо прервал его Северус.

— Нет, — Блэк вновь растянул губы в полуулыбке, — эти книги тебе не нужны.

— Откуда ты знаешь, какие я книги у него взял? — спросил Северус, и сразу же в голове эхом отозвался голос Бланк, которая говорила, что запомнила все книги, что он взял.

— У меня свои источники, — Регулус самодовольно улыбнулся.

Северус не сомневался, кто этот источник. Не сомневался ни секунды. И раздражение, казалось, он чувствовал каждой клеточкой тела.

— Бланк, — прошипел Северус, не сдержавшись.

— Что, прости? — вскинув брови, спросил Регулус.

— Это Бланк тебе все рассказала, — процедил Северус. — И про книги, и про это, — он махнул рукой в сторону котлов, с трудом переводя дыхание.

Он ведь понимал, что Регулусу наверняка известно о его сделке с Пожирателями. Он наверняка видел, как от него выходил Мальсибер. Поэтому и никакого удивления по этому поводу не выказал.

Регулус на него с подозрением смотрел, нахмурившись.

— Нет, — сказал, наконец, он, — она мне ничего не говорила. Признаться честно, я и не подозревал, что ей что-то известно.

Северус с недоумением смотрел в лицо Регулуса. Тот действительно выглядел, как человек, который только что об этом узнал.

Он с ужасом осознавал, что если до этого Регулус и Бланк и не действовали сообща, то теперь точно объединяться против него. Он проклинал себя всевозможными проклятьями за глупость и несдержанность.

— В любом случае, — Регулус вновь нацепил непробиваемую маску на лицо, — я бы не хотел, чтобы ты ее впутывал в эти свои дела, — он, как и Северус, также махнул рукой на котлы.

— Как будто мне этого хочется. Она сама лезет, — прошипел он в ответ.

— А Сириус об этом знает? — спросил Регулус, изучающее глядя на него.

— Откуда мне знать? — огрызнулся Северус. Он хоть и сомневался, что Бланк что-то рассказала Сириусу, говорить об этом Регулусу он не собирался — он уже и так сболтнул лишнего.

Еще мгновение помолчав, Регулус произнес.

— Ладно, мы отвлеклись, — он достал сложенный пергамент и протянул его Северусу, — мне нужны эти книги.

Северус обежал взглядом список из четырех книг. Все они у него были. И по одной из них он в данный момент пытался составить защитный код. А еще одна книга была полностью рукописной — ее писал сам Альфард Блэк, и Северусу не хотелось с ней расставаться.

— Мне самому они нужны, — снова произнес он, поднимая на него взгляд.

— Поверь, Северус, эти книги, тебе не нужны, — повторил Регулус. — Когда ты мне их принесешь, я дам тебе информацию, которая мне известна о болезни твоей матери, — он выдержал паузу, наблюдая за его реакцией, и добавил: — И подскажу рунный шифр, который тебе поможет.

Он не сводил пристального взгляда с младшего Блэка. Северус соображал, для чего он помогает ему. Для чего подсказывает рунный шифр, который сможет защитить его мать, тогда как Пожирателям это совсем не выгодно.

Не исключено, что Регулус попросту хочет отвлечь его. Или же хочет забрать себе эти книги, взамен на ложную информацию.

— И где доказательства, что твоя информация будет достоверной?

— Доказательств нет, — усмехнулся Регулус. — Придется верить мне на слово.

Северус был близок к тому, чтобы поверить. Он находился в отчаянном положении, и даже такая крошечная и совершенно ненадежная возможность, дарили ему шанс на успех.

— Я мог бы получить эти книги шантажом, Снейп, — произнес вдруг Регулус. — Но я предлагаю тебе выгодный обмен. И надеюсь, ты это оценишь.

Блэк был прав. Ему, судя по всему, слишком многое известно, и он и правда мог шантажом забрать все книги. Но почему-то вместо этого предлагает равноценный обмен.

Северусу это казалось не менее подозрительным. Он не понимал для чего Регулусу ему помогать. В этом случае, он пойдет против Пожирателей, если подскажет ему рунный шифр. И если он готов так рисковать, значит, эти книги ему действительно нужны.

_… или это все обман?_

— Я не предлагаю дважды, Снейп…

— Хорошо, — выпалил Северус. — Но что я скажу Сириусу, когда он спросит, где книги?

— Я тебя умоляю, Снейп, он даже не заметит пропажу, — показательно скривив губы, произнес Регулус.

— Бланк сказала, что она запомнила каждую книгу, что я взял, — с отвращением произнес Северус.

Регулус вновь устремил на него долгий, пронзительный взгляд.

— Я смотрю, с Софией у вас отношения не сложились, — произнес он, а Северус хмыкнул и глаза закатил. — Очень жаль, она бы легко справилась с рунной защитой, которая тебе нужна.

Кривая ухмылка так и застыла на лице Северуса. Слышать подобное, да еще и я в таком язвительном тоне было неприятно.

Он, конечно же, знал, что Бланк довольно хороша в рунах. Но ему и в голову бы никогда не пришло просить ее о помощи. Ему даже смешно стало от одной только мысли.

— Мне подождать тебя здесь? — спросил Регулус. — Или вместе поднимемся в гриффиндорскую башню? — добавил он, усмехнувшись.

Бросив на него ледяной взгляд, Северус ответил:

— Жди здесь, книги я сейчас принесу.

К счастью, в спальне никого не было. Северус торопливо сложил нужные книги в сумку, надеясь, что Блэк его не обманет.

Он спешно спускался обратно в подземелья, раздумывая над этой ситуацией. Как ни странно, но его интуиция молчала. Он надеялся, что это хороший знак, и Регулусу можно доверять.

С другой стороны, Регулус ненавидит Сириуса, и что, если он хочет навредить ему через Северуса.

Опять же, если Регулус в курсе, что Северус работает с Пожирателями, и все еще не рассказал об этом Сириусу, возможно, ему на брата плевать. Как и плевать на сделку Северуса с Пожирателями.

Северус никогда не поступал необдуманно. А эта ситуация самый настоящий риск. Он может не только оказаться без нужных книг, но еще и может убить время на ложную информацию, которую ему даст Регулус.

Но он уже так отчаялся биться над загадкой рунного кода, над болезнью матери, что готов был согласиться на любые условия младшего Блэка.

Северус и сам не понимал, чем это вызвано, но в глубине души он понимал, что Регулус не представляет для него опасности. Он пытался удержаться за это чувство и надеялся, что все повернется в его пользу.

— Принес, — выдохнул Северус, заходя в лабораторию.

Регулус поднял на него взгляд. Отложив бумаги, он поднялся из-за стола.

А Северус только сейчас заметил, что в спешке забыл забрать свои записи касательно седьмой части.

_Идиот! Какой же идиот!_

— Не слабо тебя напрягли, — усмехнулся Регулус, очевидно, заметив панику на его лице.

— Хочешь сказать, ты ничего не знаешь об этом? — Северус кивнул на записи.

— Самую малость, — он снова растянул губы в холодной улыбке, и указал на книги. — Все, что я просил?

— Да, — недовольно бросил Северус и сложил книги на стол.

Регулус взял книги и мельком их просмотрел, чуть дольше задержавшись на самописной книге Альфарда.

— Отлично, — сказал он и достал из кармана массивный сверток. — Тут все, что мне известно.

Северус выхватил сверток из его рук и торопливо его развернул. По мере чтения, он все больше хмурился. Если написанное было правдой, то вся колоссальная работа, что он проделал, была пустой и бесполезной.

Он даже был не прав в том, что Пожиратели используют некую «печать», а не амулет, как он думал.

Хотя одно он все-таки понял верно — печать — это модернизированное зелье. Северус лишь предполагал о такой магии, и сомневался, что она возможна. Но, выходит, его опасения оправдались.

В самом низу была приписка: «Лепонтик».

— Лепонтик? — Северус поднял на Регулус непонимающий взгляд.

— Это древний кельтский алфавит. Появился за много лет до нашей эры, и задолго до появления современных рун.

Северус о таком даже не слышал. А ведь он уже изучил немало книг по рунам.

— Этот алфавит сейчас практически не используется. Слишком сложен для восприятия, однако, оказался подходящим для модернизации в него зелий и чар. Вероятно, кельты что-то, да понимали, — усмехнулся Регулус.

Собрав книги со стола, Регулус направился на выход.

— Литературу найти по этому языку трудно, — сказал он уже возле двери, потом окинул его насмешливым взглядом и добавил: — Но повторюсь, ты знаешь, у кого можешь попросить помощь. И советую тебе с этим не затягивать.

В ответ Северус ему бросил лишь ненавистный взгляд. Он наизнанку вывернется, но помощи у Бланк никогда не попросит.

Регулус ушел, оставив его в тишине.

Сейчас идти в библиотеку было уже поздно. Но впереди выходные, и Северус планировал все эти дни не покидать ее.

Едва успев вернуться к девяти вечера в гостиную, они всей своей компанией ушли в спальню. Северус уже хотел закрыться от всех пологом и пролистать те немногие книги, что у него остались, как вдруг вспомнил о просьбе Регулуса.

— Кстати, Сириус, — сказал Северус, — я тут твоего брата встретил, когда из лаборатории возвращался. Он попросил кое-что тебе передать.

Северус достал кольцо из кармана и кинул его Сириусу, которое он ловко поймал.

— И что это? — с презрением спросил он, разглядывая его. — Мерлин, это же фамильное помолвочное кольцо.

— Не может быть! — воскликнул Джеймс, округлив глаза. — Ты собираешься Софии предложение делать?

— Конечно, ведь я уже окончательно рехнулся.

— Только не вздумайте жениться раньше Джеймса, он не переживет, — улыбнулся Ремус.

— Да не собираемся мы жениться! — раздраженно ответил Сириус, и перевел взгляд на Северуса. — И нахрена Рег мне его передал?

Северус безразлично пожал плечами:

— Он сказал, раз ты отобрал у него возможность надеть это кольцо на палец Бланк, то, вероятно, хочешь сделать это сам.

— А ты хочешь, Бродяга? — подначивал его Джеймс, расплываясь в улыбке. Сириус на него лишь метнул убийственный взгляд и попросил заткнуться.

— А может быть, — неуверенно начал Ремус, — он его передал, потому что смирился с тем, что София с тобой?

— Надеюсь, что так, — проворчал Сириус, все еще прокручивая кольцо в пальцах.

— А можно мне посмотреть? — спросил Джеймс и потянулся рукой к кольцу. — Это черный опал? А наш фамильный камень — красная шпинель.

Не успел Северус ухватиться за эту мысль, Джеймс издал истошный вопль и следом целый поток отборной ругани.

— Что за… — пропыхтел он, схватившись за руку. На пальцах Джеймса были большие, красные волдыри, которые раздувались прямо на глазах.

Ремус тут же метнулся к ним и, взяв Джеймса за запястье, что-то прошептал, направив палочку на волдыри. Ожоги тут же покрылись белой пеной.

— Какого дьявола? — снова воскликнул Джеймс, уставившись на Сириуса.

— А я откуда знаю? — Сириус выглядел не менее ошарашенным. — Это, наверное, Рег, сволота, как-то кольцо заколдовал! Гаденыш!

— Возможно, — задумчиво согласился Ремус и повернулся на Северуса. — Но почему тогда на Северусе не сработал? У тебя нет ожогов?

Северус показал им чистые руки. Его и самого этот вопрос заинтересовал. А еще заинтересовало то, что черный опал — фамильный камень Блэков.

— Может быть, — предположил Северус, — когда Сириус его коснулся, он его как-то активизировал? И сейчас никто другой к нему прикоснуться не сможет. И Бланк кольцо надеть не сможет.

— Точно! Эта падла все продумал, — зло проговорил Сириус.

— А ты собирался это кольцо на нее надевать? — усмехнулся Северус.

— Нет, конечно! — выпалил Сириус. — Но… я бы хотел, чтобы такая возможность была. Вдруг я с ума сойду и решу жениться?

— Но если Регулус не хотел, чтобы София носила это кольцо, для чего он передал его Сириусу? — спросил Ремус.

— Давайте еще раз проверим, — предложил Джеймс. Он все еще держался за свою руку, но уже не морщился от боли. Посмотрев на Северуса, он кивнул на кольцо, которое сейчас лежало на кровати Сириуса. — Попробуй взять его еще раз.

Северус даже рот приоткрыл от возмущения, глядя на Джеймса.

— Тебе одному страдать не хочется? Хочешь, чтобы и у меня все руки ожогами покрылись?

— Ну, а вдруг на тебя оно не действует?

— Очень сомневаюсь, — скептически заметил Северус. — И рисковать и проверять мне совсем не хочется.

— Да это не больно совсем, — продолжал Джеймс.

— Не ври. Твой вой, наверное, и у Хагрида был слышен. Удивительно, что Лили все еще не прибежала на твой крик.

Но Северусу не только по этой причине не хотелось проверять. Он боялся, что ничего не будет. И как это объяснять, даже самому себе, он не представлял. Ему и без того хватало головоломок.

К тому же, Регулус наверняка всего лишь решил подшутить над братом. Их дурацкая война с нелепыми подлянками друг для друга и не думает заканчиваться.

— Может, на Ремусе проверим? — Северус умело перевел все внимание. — Может быть, кольцо только на Джеймса так действует?

— Чтобы Сириус не смог кольцо на его палец надеть? — улыбнулся Ремус.

— Ну, все, хватит, — произнес Сириус, взял кольцо и закинул его в тумбочку. — Никто больше его трогать не будет. А завтра я его в Черном озере утоплю.

Спустя час Северус остался один в спальне. Сириус ушел к Бланк, и наверняка опять пропадет на все выходные. Джеймс ушел к Лили, все еще громко причитая по поводу пострадавшей руки и чтобы она его пожалела. А Ремус отправился на исполнение своих прямых обязанностей — ночной обход замка, а после этого обязательно задержится в пуффендуйской гостиной.

Как только он остался один, тишина поначалу казалась оглушающей. В голове кружилось множество мыслей.

Он и о Белби думал, и о ее брате. О ее ненормальном равнодушном отношении к страданиям Дилана, и о том, что исследования она ставит выше его благополучия.

Северус обещал ей к завтрашнему дню приготовить двадцать вариантов, почему противоядие не сработало, а у него пока что была лишь пара, ничем не подкрепленных, идей. И вот на это Белби разозлится.

Еще он думал о седьмой части зелья для Пожирателей. Для его приготовления требовалось слишком много жертв. В прямом смысле этого слова. И Северусу это не нравилось. Он не хотел участвовать в убийствах. Пусть даже косвенно.

Ему надо было поторопиться и поднапрячься. Пожирателям ни в коем случае нельзя будет давать полный состав седьмой части. Но вечно отодвигать эти сроки он не сможет. Пострадает или он сам, или мать. Или кто-то еще. А Пожиратели после этого лишь найдут нового зельевара.

И самое главное. Ему надо было составить рунный код на защиту. Северус всей душой надеялся, что Регулус дал ему достоверную информацию. Потому что иначе, он боялся, что у него опустятся руки.


	102. С днем рождения, Ремус

_**Ремус Люпин** _

— Давайте в Выручай-комнате!

— Грин и Белби о ней не знают…

— Вот и узнают!

— Не хочу показывать нашу комнату Белби.

— Или в Визжащей-хижине!

— Этот вариант точно отпадает! Я не хочу, чтобы Эшли видела это место.

— Может быть, тогда прямо в башне?

— Тогда придет много лишних людей, а вы знаете, я этого не хочу.

— Или! Можно устроить вечеринку на Астрономической башне!

— Да, заодно Филча позовем. А потом всей компанией будем котлы вместе драить.

— Можно в подземельях! Помните, мы однажды устраивали вечеринку на нижнем уровне?

— Послушайте, — устало выдохнул Ремус, — я не хочу никакой шумной вечеринки. И много людей не хочу видеть. Только вас и Эшли. Ну и, конечно же, Лили, Софию и Дебору.

— Ну вот, уже восемь человек! — воскликнул Джеймс, который последние полчаса не замолкал, планируя день рождения Ремуса. — Какая-никакая, а вечеринка!

— А как насчет нашей поляны за Хогсмидом? — спросил Сириус. — Твой день рождения выпадет на пятницу, а в субботу мы пойдем в Хогсмид. Там и отметим.

Под «нашей поляной» Сириус подразумевал небольшой холм, который находился на самой окраине Хогсмида. Поблизости там нет ни домов, ни магазинов, поэтому спокойно можно было бы уединиться их небольшой компанией.

А учитывая, что последние несколько дней на улице стояла довольно теплая погода, идея показалась Ремусу замечательной.

— О, класс! — воодушевленно произнес Джеймс. — Отличный вариант! Что скажешь, Рем?

— Да, мне тоже нравится идея, — улыбнулся Ремус.

— Решено! — Джеймс хлопнул в ладоши. — В субботу с самого утра отправляемся в Хогсмид.

***

Утро пятницы началось с громкого поздравления друзей.

Как правило, самый первый всегда вставал Ремус, но в этот день именно его разбудили криками поздравлений и взрывами хлопушек.

Мародеры подарили ему большой набор с различными приборами для защиты от Темных Искусств. Там был и небольшой вредноскоп, и миниатюрный детектор лжи, и карманный проявитель врагов. И чего еще там только не было. Набор также содержал одну толстую книгу, по которой можно самому создать подобный инструмент.

Но посмотреть весь подарок целиком друзья ему не дали и поторопили его собираться на завтрак.

Только они спустились в гостиную, там уже ждали их однокурсницы. Лили, Алиса, Марлин и Мэри зацеловали Ремусу все щеки, поздравляя. И он не знал, от чего они пылают больше — от смущения или от их помад.

За завтраком он толком и не ел, а только и успевал отвечать на поздравления. Поздравления старост, одногруппников с других факультетов и просто приятелей. Подошла даже Джен Белл — основательница бывшего клуба Мародеров, поздравила его с днем рождения, пожелала успехов и сказала, что он единственный нормальный человек в их банде подлецов и придурков.

Но Ремус все ждал одного особенно человека. И она не заставила себя ждать.

— Привет! — звонко поздоровалась Эшли и села рядом с ним за стол. — С праздником!

Обхватив ладонями его лицо, она прижалась к нему с поцелуем, совершенно не стесняясь зрителей.

— Спасибо, — смущенно пролепетал Ремус, в очередной раз краснея под внимательными взглядами друзей.

— Я знаю, что отмечаем завтра, но, может быть, встретимся вечером? — спросила она, слегка улыбнувшись. И схватившись за кончик длинной косы, сразу выдавая свою нервозность.

— Да, обязательно.

— Отлично! — она встала, наклонилась к его уху и прошептала: — Вечером получишь и подарок.

У Ремуса сердце биться перестало от ее шепота. По ее тону, ее взгляду, не оставалось никаких сомнений, что именно это будет за подарок. По спине мурашки пробежали, а все мышцы натянулись от напряжения. Но она, будто ничего и не заметив, чмокнула его в щеку на прощанье и ушла.

Тяжело сглотнув, он повернулся обратно к столу, сразу наткнувшись на масленый взгляд Сириуса. Все наваждение спало в один миг.

— Грин наверняка приготовила для тебя нечто особенное, — произнес Сириус, приподняв вверх брови и многозначительно на него посмотрев, расплываясь в вульгарной улыбке.

Ремус моментально покраснел и поднял на Сириуса недовольный взгляд.

— О, да-да, — подхватил Джеймс. — Эшли, наверное, уже и так вся извелась. Сколько ты ее мурыжишь? Полгода? Девственниц на секс развести и то быстрее, чем тебя!

— Я не хочу это обсуждать, — с жесткостью в голосе произнес Ремус, сидя, по-прежнему, под цвет факультетских флагов. — Прекратите.

Но друзья и не думали останавливаться.

— Как думаешь, где она собирается совратить тебя? — спросил Сириус.

— В пуффендуйской гостиной? — предположил Джеймс.

— Нет, там народу всегда слишком много. Причем, в любой час дня и ночи, — ответил ему Сириус.

— Можете пойти в Выручай-комнату, — сказал Джеймс, посмотрев на Ремуса. — Думаю, Эшли можно открыть эту тайну.

— С чего вы вообще взяли, что что-то будет? — угрюмо проворчал Ремус, глядя в свою тарелку.

— Да ладно тебе, — усмехнулся Сириус. — Я слышал, как она тебе на ушко про подарок шептала. Думаешь, она имела в виду новенькую книжку по Защите?

Ремус и сам это понимал. По тому тону, каким Эшли сказала о подарке, легко можно было догадаться, что это и правда нечто особенное.

И от одной только мысли у него сердце с ритма сбивалось.

Но ему совершенно не хотелось обсуждать это с друзьями. В особенности с Сириусом, который не сводил с него красноречивого взгляда. И который, как назло, не замолкал.

— Вы ведь уже дошли до третьей базы? — не унимался он.

— Ничего не знаю ни о каких базах, и знать не хочу, — недовольно произнес Ремус, которому уже становилось некомфортно от жара щек.

— Третья — это когда можно трогать все ниже пояса? — уточнил Джеймс.

— Да, Джеймс, петтинг, — Сириус расплылся в улыбке.

— Господи, — прошептал Ремус и уронил бордовое лицо в ладони, не в силах поднять взгляд на друзей. Джеймс понимающе усмехнулся, а Северус процедил:

— Мы, вообще-то, за столом. Можно попросить вас.

— Попроси, — хмыкнул Сириус и снова обратился к Ремусу: — Ну, так как, Рем, дошли?

— Я не буду отвечать на этот вопрос, — Ремус поднял на него горящий нездоровым блеском взгляд.

— Значит, я прав, дошли, — удовлетворенно произнес Сириус.

— И как тебе? — тут же поинтересовался Джеймс, повернувшись к нему всем корпусом.

— В смысле… в смысле, как? А как это может быть, по-твоему?

— Ну, не знаю! Ты нам ничего не рассказываешь! — с укором произнес Джеймс. — Я вот вам всегда все рассказываю.

— Да, и знаешь, — заметил Северус, обратившись к Джеймсу, — мы легко бы прожили без некоторых подробностей.

Джеймс в ответ сразу возмутился. Конечно, как же это так, что друзья могут прожить без подробностей его жизни.

Воспользовавшись тем, что Северус отвлек внимание Джеймса на себя, Ремус поднялся из-за стола.

— Я в библиотеку, — бросил он друзьям и заторопился на выход.

Первым уроком у него было окно, и он надеялся отсидеться в тишине и одиночестве.

Как бы Ремус не старался, а избавиться от откровенных картин, поселившихся в голове после слов о подарке, не удавалось. Ведь и правда, они с Эшли встречаются уже четыре месяца. Он любит ее всем сердцем, и хочет близости с ней.

Как и она. С каждым разом их поцелуи становятся все более страстные, с каждым разом она позволяет его рукам пробираться все дальше. Ему становится все труднее останавливать себя, а Эшли, кажется, вовсе и не хочет, чтобы он останавливался.

Но он боится ее разочаровать. Боится ей навредить.

Ему было очень трудно переступить через себя и позволить ей влюбиться в него. Позволить себе влюбиться в нее. Он с трудом переборол себя. И ему все еще приходится часто напоминать себе, что он, как и все остальные, также заслуживает любви и быть счастливым.

И сейчас предстоял еще один трудный шаг. Для Эшли это важное событие. И не потому, что это впервые. А потому, что он — оборотень. Он может потерять голову, поддаться искушению и сделать ей больно.

Ремус знает себя. Ему никогда нельзя терять контроль над собой и своими чувствами. Он всегда старается сохранять хладнокровие и спокойствие. Потому что стоит поддаться эмоциям, и волчья, животная сущность берет вверх.

Будь то гнев, тоска, радость или же страсть. Переживаемая эмоция начинает ощущаться в двойном размере. Разум затмевают чувства, оставляя лишь одни инстинкты.

У него был небольшой опыт близости с девушками. И этот опыт для него очень болезненный. В эти моменты он был совершенно не нежен и не внимателен по отношению к девушке.

Впервые это случилось, когда он был на пятом курсе. Сириус тогда уговорил его идти на рождественский бал со старостой Пуффендуя, которая училась на год старше их. И которая была одной из бывших его подружек.

Как и говорил ему Сириус, ее даже просить ни о чем не пришлось и уговаривать. Она сама посреди бала увела его в пустой класс. Ремус старался сохранить сознание до последнего, но под напором привлекательной девушки и парой порций выпитого огневиски, быстро сдался.

Он плохо помнил те минуты. Воспоминания сохранились лишь урывками. То, как он прижимает ее лицом к холодной стене. Как до синяков сдавливал ее руки, заводя их ей за спину. Как с силой оттягивал ее голову за волосы, прокусывая кожу до крови. Как она громко стонала, то ли от боли, то ли от удовольствия, распаляя его лишь еще больше.

И второй раз, последний, это произошло летом после пятого курса. И после смерти мамы.

Ремусу все еще больно вспоминать тот день.

Девушка была обычной маглой, и жила в деревушке, которая находилась неподалеку от его дома.

И если поначалу она была не против, и даже сама первая полезла к нему с поцелуями. То в процессе она говорила, что ей больно и просила его остановиться.

Только вот сознание у него уже было полностью перекрыто. Смерть матери и душевная боль, предстоящее полнолуние и психоз. Все наложилось друг на друга, и остановиться он не мог, даже если бы захотел.

Он до хруста сжимал ее руки, чтобы она не сопротивлялась. Кусал до крови и оставлял глубокие царапины. Он помнил ее слезы и невыразимый страх в глазах.

Наверное, было бы милосерднее стереть ей эти воспоминания. Но Ремус сильно сомневался, что он сможет правильно использовать нужное заклинание.

Об этом случае друзьям он не рассказывал. Пожалуй, это было его единственной тайной от них. И единственным поступком, который он себе никогда не простит.

Именно поэтому Ремус так и боялся близости с Эшли. Он боялся, что разум снова перекроют эмоции, что волчья сущность возьмет вверх, он сделает ей больно или покалечит.

С одинаковой силой ему хотелось ее, и не хотелось, чтобы этот момент наступал.

***

Когда время стало приближаться к ужину, он начал впадать в панику. У него даже мелькнула мысль, попросить у Северуса какое-нибудь лекарство, помогающее оставаться в сознании. Но Северус целый день был в компании Джеймса и Сириуса, а просить при них Ремусу не хотелось — от объяснений не отвертишься, как и от пошлых шуточек.

За ужином кусок в горло не лез, и он только об одном и думал. В голову стали проскальзывать идеи притвориться больным. Но он быстро себя одернул. Эшли не заслуживает такого.

— Зайдешь за мной после девяти? — спросила Эшли, стоило ему подняться из-за своего стола. Она тоже как раз направлялась на выход и подошла к нему, все с той же загадочной улыбкой на лице.

— Да, хорошо, договорились, — выдавил из себя Ремус, вымученно улыбнувшись в ответ.

Улыбнувшись еще шире, Эшли с подружками первая вышла из зала.

— Да не нервничай ты так, — усмехнулся позади него Северус. — Может, она тебе подарит набор из «Сладкого королевства», а ты уж размечтался.

— Надеюсь, это будет набор из сотни видов шоколада, — совершенно искренне произнес Ремус, с отчаянием посмотрев на Северуса.

— Или набор развратного белья из «Шапки-невидимки», — сказал Сириус, догоняя их и вставая по другую руку от Ремуса.

— Или она вообще без него будет, с одним лишь подарочным бантом под мантией, — предположил Джеймс, вставая рядом с Сириусом.

— Или, может, шоколад она нанесет прямо на себя! — воскликнул Сириус. — А Рему его слизывать придется!

— Вы совсем не помогаете! — не выдержал Ремус. — Я и так весь день на нервах. Из-за вас, между прочим! — он посмотрел в сторону Джеймса и Сириуса. Те в ответ опустили притворно-виноватый взгляд, переглянувшись. — С чего вы вообще взяли, что что-то будет?

— Ну, если ты ломаться не начнешь, всё будет, — весело усмехнулся Сириус.

Ремус на него только недовольно посмотрел и ускорил шаг.

До девяти оставалось чуть больше двух часов. Ремус вначале думал заняться эссе по Трансфигурации, но в голове не было ни одной мысли. Поэтому, зайдя в гостиную, он сразу направился в спальню.

Ему сейчас хотелось побыть в одиночестве, но друзья, как привязанные, пошли за ним. И это в пятницу вечером. Ремус не сомневался, у них есть дела поинтереснее, чем нервировать его своими взглядами и шутками.

— Вам заняться нечем больше? — стараясь говорить как можно спокойнее, спросил он.

— Да мы тебя хотим поддержать, — сказал Сириус.

— Да-да, мне вас в подобной ситуации очень не хватало, — произнес Джеймс. — Наверное, поэтому и облажался тогда с Лили!

— Ну, а мне хочется одному побыть, — бросил им Ремус, заходя в спальню. — Уж надеюсь, я справлюсь без ценных советов.

— Как знать, — протянул Сириус. — Ты ведь уже пару лет не практиковался. Верно?

Ремус, вместо ответа, только крепче сжал губы, метнув на друга недовольный взгляд. Он лег на свою кровать и показательно задернул полог, давая понять, что не собирается вступать с ними в разговор.

Но им, судя по всему, было на это наплевать.

Джеймс стал вспоминать тот раз, когда у них с Лили должен был состояться первый опыт. И что они, вместо того, чтобы поддерживать его, где-то шлялись, и пришли только перед самым его уходом.

Сириус сразу вспомнил все советы, которые он тогда дал другу. А после этого они и вовсе пустились в обсуждение своего богатого сексуального опыта.

К счастью, хотя бы Северус не делился подробностями своей интимной жизни, хотя и вставлял изредка язвительные комментарии.

Ремус бы предпочел этого не слышать.

Ему и так было нелегко из-за своего опыта, подробности которого рассказать ему просто духа не хватит.

Да и их советы ничем помочь не могли. Уж с техникой у него явно проблем не было. Хоть какой-то плюс в волчьей сущности — все инстинкты сами направляли его в нужном направлении.

А вот как взять себя под контроль, и не забывать, что перед тобой живой человек, а не животное, они вряд ли могли подсказать.

— …если ты боишься налажать, то следует сходить, сбросить напряжение, — ухмыльнулся Сириуса. А Ремус только сейчас в себя пришел, пропустив все их разговоры мимо ушей.

— Уйди, Сириус, — бросил ему Ремус из-за полога, стараясь не слушать приглушенное хихиканье Джеймса. — Или помолчи.

— Да я же помочь хочу! — искренне воскликнул он. Хотя Ремус по его голосу чувствовал, что тут улыбается во всю ширину рта.

— Сириус прав, — поддакнул Джеймс. — Снимешь напряжение, уже не будешь нервничать при ней. И не закончится все за пару минут, как у нас с Лили на днях было…

Джеймс опять пустился рассказывать подробности, которые им знать совсем было необязательно.

— …так что, совет хороший и действенный, — закончил он.

Ремус с шумом отодвинул свой полог, взглядом сразу наткнувшись на друзей, которые все втроем сидели на кровати Джеймса к нему лицом.

— Я так полагаю, когда я пойду напряжение сбрасывать, вы будете под дверью стоять и советы давать? — недовольно спросил Ремус.

— Только если ты попросишь! — произнес Джеймс и в следующую секунду рассмеялся вместе с Сириусом.

Заметив мрачный взгляд Ремуса, Северус произнес:

— Если мы мешаем, мы можем уйти.

— Будет замечательно, — сказал Ремус.

— Прогоняют из собственной спальни, — притворно проворчал Джеймс, поднимаясь. — Но знай, мы будем тебя ждать, — добавил он, расплываясь в улыбке.

— Только не это, — едва слышно сказал Ремус.

— Да, от расспросов Сохатого тебе не отвертеться, Рем, — усмехнулся Сириус, тоже вставая вслед за другом.

Наблюдая, как друзья направляются на выход, Ремус в последнюю секунду неуверенно произнес:

— М-м… Северус… можешь задержаться на минуту?

Северус кивнул и остановился. Замерли и Джеймс с Сириусом, которые уже вышли в коридор.

— Я, конечно, не знаю, насколько Сев хорош, но, может быть, лучше спросишь совета у более опытного человека, — самодовольно усмехнувшись, спросил Сириус, стоя в дверях.

Ремус не выдержал. Он выхватил палочку и уже хотел заклинанием захлопнуть дверь, но Сириус все понял иначе, молниеносно достав палочку и выставив щит, хотя Ремус даже заклинание произнести не успел. Да и не планировал на него нападать. Хотя и хотелось.

— Ладно-ладно! Всё! Ухожу, — крикнул он и скрылся за дверью, под хохот Джеймса.

Когда смолкли их голоса, Ремус повернулся к Северусу.

— У тебя есть что-нибудь успокаивающее?

— Все настолько плохо? — Северус удивленно приподнял одну бровь.

— Просто…просто я боюсь, что… не смогу себя под контролем держать.

— А такое может быть?

— Не знаю, — нервно ответил Ремус, — мало ли…

Северус нахмурился, что-то обдумывая.

— У меня нет ничего, к сожалению, — сказал, наконец, он, — но, может, зайти к мадам Помфри?

Вариант, конечно, был неплохой. Мадам Помфри, будучи в курсе «мохнатых проблем» Ремуса, всегда без лишних вопросов давала ему успокаивающие настойки.

Только в этом случае, Ремус не сомневался, обычная настойка не поможет. Требовалось что-то посильнее. И именно это он и постарался объяснить другу.

— У меня есть пара зелий, которые немного симптомы ликантропии снимают, — сочувственно произнес Северус. — И то лишь перед самим полнолунием. Не уверен, что безопасно их пить сейчас.

— Ладно, не страшно, — Ремус криво улыбнулся, — думаю, все и так будет нормально. Это я так… подстраховаться хотел.

Мельком улыбнувшись, Северус положил ему руку на плечо и сказал:

— Думаю, можно подстраховаться и последовать совету Сириуса…

— И ты туда же, Северус! Вот от тебя не ожидал! — с укором воскликнул Ремус.

Но Северус, с такой непривычной для него улыбкой, уже направлялся на выход.

Выругавшись сквозь зубы, Ремус еще мгновение постоял в нерешительности, и потом все-таки направился в душ.

Освежиться и снять напряжение. Глядишь, и правда поможет, и ему не снесет голову.

***

— Привет! — громко произнес он, стараясь перекричать шум в пуффендуйской гостиной. Судя по тому, как здесь было людно, уже вся школа была в курсе о том, как обойти комендантский час.

Эшли в ответ ему только кивнула, взяла за руку и потянула за собой, в сторону своей спальни. Они там провели уже довольно много вечеров, но Ремус все равно весь напрягся.

И даже когда она захлопнула дверь, отрезав шум голосов, он все равно не смог расслабиться.

Она сегодня была очень красивой. По особенному. Свою косу она распустила, оставив лишь пару заколок по бокам, которые держали пряди. Воздушное, светло-зеленое платье было значительно выше колена и открывало ее стройные ноги. А глубокий квадратный вырез проходил по самой границе, которую еще можно считать приличной.

— Иди сюда, — она с улыбкой потянула его за руку к своей кровати и усадила его.

Ремус поражался ее уверенности.

_…может быть, я зря весь день нервничал? И ничего не будет?_

Он хоть и боялся близости с ней, но только мелькнула мысль, что ему сегодня ничего не светит, он расстроился.

— С днем рождения, Ремус, — с нежностью произнесла она и протянула ему плоский сверток, затянутый красно-золотой бумагой.

Ремус улыбнулся ей в ответ и взял подарок. Стараясь прогнать грустные мысли, которые говорили ему, что на этом поздравительная программа закончена, он развернул бумагу.

У него сердце на секунду остановилось, прежде чем снова забиться в ускоренном темпе. На губах невольно расползлась улыбка.

— Как тебе? — с беспокойством спросила Эшли. — Я не знала, что…

— Мне нравится, — перебил он ее, поднимая на нее взгляд. — Один из лучших моих дней. Наверное, даже самый лучший.

Он снова опустил взгляд на рамку, в котором находилось фото. Обычное магловское фото.

Один из последних декабрьских дней, когда они ходили на ярмарку в Уиндермире. Сфотографировал их Эрик на свой магловский фотоаппарат.

Эшли на снимке была, как и всегда, красива. Очаровательная улыбка и лучистый взгляд. Она стояла вплотную к нему, взяв его под руку и глядя на него снизу-вверх. А Ремус стоял с глупой улыбкой во все лицо, и с венком из голубых васильков на голове, который наколдовала Эшли.

Он и не думал, что в тот момент таким счастливым выглядел. Да он и не знал, что может так беззаботно улыбаться.

На сердце от этого сразу потеплело.

— Спасибо, — тихо произнес он. — Спасибо за подарок, и за тот день.

Эшли облегченно выдохнула, расплываясь в улыбке. Она потянулась к нему и прижалась губами, сразу увлекая в горячий поцелуй.

Он почувствовал, как рамка с фото выскользнула из его рук, — Эшли убрала ее на тумбочку. И следом и его за собой потянула, опрокидывая его на кровать.

Он нависал над ней сверху, не прекращая целовать и не рискуя сдвинуть руки с ее талии. Они уже не раз проходили этот этап, но сейчас он никак не мог решиться. Потому что знал, сегодня ему придется дойти до конца.

Эшли, очевидно, надоело это, и она решила взять инициативу в свою руки. Выбравшись из-под него, она легла сверху, рукой сразу потянувшись к ремню на брюках.

Ремус был напряжен до предела. От возбуждения и ее горячих поцелуев, от страха, от одной мысли, что постоянно пульсировала в голове и призывала не терять контроль.

Он не мог толком отвечать на ее поцелуи, не мог сдвинуть руки, которые продолжали сжимать ее талию. Он боялся пошевелиться. Боялся совершить лишнее движение и сорваться. В голове уже и так начали проскальзывать картинки, как он разрывает платье на ней, заламывает руки и ставит на четвереньки перед собой.

— Что-то не так? — тонким голоском спросила она, останавливаясь. — Ты… не хочешь?.. Или я что-то не так делаю?

— Нет, Эшли, все хорошо, — тут же заверил он ее, садясь на кровати.

Ремус понимал, что с ней лучше быть откровенным. Она его обязательно поймет, если он честно во всем признается. Конечно, возможно, после этого она точно уже не захочет близости с ним, но он должен быть честен.

— Ты тут не при чем, просто… — Ремус замялся на мгновение, не зная, как это сказать, — дело в том, что… ты ведь знаешь, кто я. И в такие моменты я… могу потерять контроль над собой. Могу быть чересчур грубым и… могу сделать тебе больно…

— Я не боюсь, — уверенно произнесла, придвигаясь к нему ближе. — И думаю, ты справишься.

— Это… это не так работает, — он с отчаяньем в глазах посмотрел на нее. — Волчий разум просто перекрывает человеческий. Я могу даже не вспомнить, что было. Что если я тебя покалечу?

Его взгляд упал на рамку с фото, которая стояла на тумбочке. Он только сейчас обратил внимание, что Эшли едва достает до его плеча.

Она такая маленькая и хрупкая. Ремус невольно вспомнил слова Джеймса, который говорил, что Эшли настолько крошечная, что Ремус может ее себе в карман положить.

Страх, что он ее может просто пополам сломать, вдвойне обострился.

— Уверена, ты не сделаешь мне больно, — мягко произнесла она, взяв его за руку.

Он долго всматривался в ее кристально-зеленые глаза, в которых было столько света, что казалось, этот свет способен поглотить всё плохое, что живет внутри него.

— Может, прогуляемся? — спросил он, вставая с кровати.

— Давай, — Эшли даже не стала скрывать разочарованного вздоха, поднимаясь вслед за ним.

Ремус любил ночной замок. И в последнее время полюбил гулять по нему с Эшли.

Ничто не дарило такой покой душе, как полумрак и горящие вдали коридоров редкие факелы, полная тишина и Эшли, держащая его за руку.

Волчий слух и обоняние позволяли за несколько коридоров улавливать Филча или дежурных старост, поэтому они еще ни разу не попались.

Он повел ее в западное крыло, в круглую комнату, где водились «зародыши гелиопатов». Они часто туда приходили. Красные огоньки, которые витали в воздухе и отражались в витражных стеклах, создавали невообразимое волшебство и уют.

Они могли полночи пролежать на полу, расстелив мягкий плед, и глядя в куполообразный потолок, под которым красных огней было особенно большое скопление. Эшли рассказывала ему все новые подробности о гелиопатах, которые она узнала у сумасшедшего Лавгуда, а Ремус просто молча лежал и наслаждался ее голосом.

— Ксено говорит, Министр игнорирует его письма, — отозвалась Эшли, когда они легли на плед и уставились в потолок. — А ведь гелиопаты уже подрастают.

Она вытянула руку вверх и красные огоньки несмело ее облепили. А ведь раньше они и правда были меньше, да и трусливее — стоило к ним прикоснуться, они разлетались в разные стороны.

— Может, ему стоит Дамблдору предложить создать армию гелиопатов? Раз уж Министр игнорирует его, — предложил Ремус. Он уже давно понял, что Эшли не разделяет его скептицизма по отношению к идеям ее необычного друга.

Эшли приподнялась, оперевшись на локти, и посмотрела на него.

— А это хорошая идея! Надо будет ему сказать.

Ремус улыбнулся ей и притянул к себе. Она легко поддалась, снова ложась сверху и целуя его.

Всё началось по новой. Горячие поцелуи, жар, исходящий от ее тела, руки, спускающиеся всё ниже.

Оттягивать больше не имела смысла.

Он опрокинул ее на спину и навис сверху, выставив руки по обе стороны от ее головы.

— Тебе страшно? — шепотом спросил он, затуманенным взглядом глядя в ее глаза.

— Нет, — дрогнувшим голосом, ответила Эшли.

_А мне страшно._

— Но когда ты так спрашиваешь, становится не по себе, — у нее дрогнули уголки губ в полуулыбке.

— Прости…

Ремус чувствовал ее страх. Даже с закрытыми глазами ощущал исходящие от нее волны страха. И вместе с тем она все равно желала его.

Он кожей ощущал жар внизу ее живота, и всем нутром чувствовал, как внутри нее все дрожит от предвкушения.

Смесь ее страха и желания будили в нем все самые низменные желания.

Он положил руку ей на шею и, прижавшись к ней губами, медленно провел рукой вниз. Вдоль груди, ребер, вдоль живота, заставляя ее выгибаться навстречу руке.

Обостренным нюхом он чувствовал все запахи, что от нее исходили, и это сводило его с ума. Он понимал, что уже некоторые секунды, некоторые мгновения, пропадают из его сознания, что уже не только он контролирует весь процесс. В голове шла ожесточенная борьба, не желая никому уступать вверх.

— Где твоя палочка, — сиплым голосом спросил Ремус, оторвавшись от нее.

Эшли часто моргая, словно приходя в себя, повернула голову в сторону, где лежала ее мантия.

— Зачем она мне? — неуверенно спросила она.

Ремус притянул ее мантию и, достав палочку, положил рядом с ней.

— Если что… если что-то будет не так, просто запусти в меня Конфундус или Остолбеней, или… да что угодно, что в голову придет. Хорошо?

Она кивнула, глядя на него расширенными глазами. И, не давая ему больше ничего сказать, снова притянула к себе.

Приподнявшись, она поменялась с ним местами. Уложив его на спину, она села сверху и, не прекращая целовать его, стала расстегивать рубашку.

Он беспорядочно отвечал на ее поцелуи, всеми мыслями призывая себя сохранить рассудок.

Но вот он уже вновь сверху. Без рубашки и брюк, а она лежит абсолютно голая и с испугом на него смотрит.

— Все хорошо, — прошептала она, притягивая его за голову к себе и целуя.

Он впивался зубами в нежную кожу, но тут же брал себя в руки и оставлял поцелуй. Он до синяков сжимал ее тело, в следующую секунду ослабляя хватку, и лишь ласково проводил рукой.

Он не давал ей прикоснуться к себе — любое ее касание отдавалось животным ревом внутри, и заводил ее руки ей за голову.

Но ее тяжелое дыхание, высоко вздымающая грудь, ее запах, и шепот его имени, все равно затмевали разум.

Грубо сжимая ее грудь, сдавливая ребра, он провел рукой вдоль ее живота и проскользил ниже, вырывая из нее тонкий, сдавленный стон. Он шире развел ее ноги и сразу вошел в нее, чувствуя, как она впивается пальцами в его плечи.

Насыщенный запах крови окончательно свел его с ума. Металлический привкус и слюна мигом заполнили рот.

Резким движением он перевернул ее на живот и поставил на четвереньки, приподняв за живот.

Он пытается сбавить оборот, но не в силах противостоять себе же, совершая резкие и грубые толчки до самого упора.

Стойкий запах крови, вперемешку с потом и выделяющейся смазкой все еще держится в воздухе. Внутри него всего горит от этого запаха, из груди наружу словно темная сила рвется.

Он с силой тянет ее за волосы, заставляя сильнее прогибаться в пояснице, и оставляет мокрые поцелуи по всему позвоночнику, пояснице и копчику.

Память все больше теряется. Он пытается удержаться за последние крохи сознания, но единственное, что удается — лишь наблюдать со стороны.

Опустившись позади нее, он пригнулся и, крепко сжав ее ягодицы, чтобы она не могла пошевелиться, широким языком провел вдоль всех складочек, ощущая долгожданный вкус крови на языке. Она протяжно вздохнула и подалась вперед, но он только сильнее сжал ее в руках, ногтями впиваясь в кожу и не давая ей вырваться.

Он вновь выпрямляется и входит в нее с новой силой. Он видит, как она жмурится, как сжимает плед в руках, как закусывает губы, сдерживая стоны или же крики. И только и шепчет:

— Все хорошо, Ремус.

Это его отрезвляет. Он приходит в себя и видит след от зубов на ее плече, красные отметины от его пальцев на ее ребрах. И ее светлые волосы, что он сжимает в руке, притягивая на себя.

— Эшли, прости…

Ремус падает рядом с ней, умоляюще глядя в ее глаза. У него во рту все еще металлический привкус. Но она слегка улыбается и снова говорит:

— Все хорошо.

У нее тушь по лицу размазана и губы в кровь искусаны, а на щеках яркий румянец.

Она садится на его бедра и несмело опускает руку на пах.

— Мы ведь еще не закончили?

Едва ее рука касается разгоряченного тела, которое напряжено, словно оголенный нерв, он снова теряет контроль над собой.

Очнулся он полностью опустошенный и обессиленный. Эшли лежала на нем и мелко тряслась, тихо всхлипывая.

— Эшли? — Ремус тут же сел, взяв ее лицо в свои руки. — Эшли, что…

— Все нормально, правда, — она размазывала слезы по щекам и улыбалась.

— Как-то не похоже, — тихо произнес он, во все глаза глядя на нее.

Он опустил взгляд на ее тело, где было два заметных укуса и множество красных следов. Синяки на локтях и коленях. Он смотрел на ее волосы, которые спутались и торчали в разные стороны. И на ее лицо, измазанное слезами вперемешку с черными подтеками.

Ведь Ремус знал, что не должен был допускать этого. Знал, что так будет. И все равно сделал это.

— Прости меня. Это я виноват, — прошептал он, — я больше никогда…

— Никогда? — она округлила глаза, перестав всхлипывать. — Тебе не понравилось?

Ремус не понимал ее реакции. Она выглядела изможденной, слезы и тушь на лице совсем не красили эту картину, но при этом она была с ярким румянцем и блеском в глазах.

— Я сделал тебе больно.

— Я бы так не сказала, — произнесла вдруг она.

Ремус продолжал непонимающе смотреть на нее. Эшли не выглядела несчастной. Она поднялась на ноги абсолютно голая и прошла до своей мантии. Достала из нее какой-то пузырек и опустилась обратно на плед.

— Когда… ну, планируется… первый раз, — Эшли вся смутилась и залилась краской, не осмеливаясь поднять на него глаза, — есть специальное зелье, которое снимает все болезненные ощущения. И вот… а когда ты сказал, что… можешь быть не в себе, я решила выпить двойную порцию.

Он не мог поверить в услышанное. Ремус и не знал, что для этого есть специальное зелье. И надеялся, что оно никак не скажется на ее здоровье.

— Но я тебя укусил, — ошарашено произнес он. — И не раз!

— Ну, мне даже понравилось, — ее лицо совершенно неожиданно озарила счастливая улыбка.

— И ты плачешь…

— Это скорее… — она вновь смутилась, опустив взгляд, — такая реакция на… ну, неважно.

Она накинула мантию прямо на голое тело и потянулась за палочкой, чтобы очистить лицо от размазанной косметики.

— Ты правда не расстроена? — все еще не веря в происходящее спросил Ремус. Он всё ещё не спускал с нее взгляда, и ожидал, что она разразится рыданиями и попросит его больше не приближаться к нему.

— Правда, — улыбнулась она. Эшли села рядом с ним и снова достала палочку. — Хочешь докажу, что я по-настоящему счастлива?

Ремус только кивнул в ответ.

Она произнесла заклинание и взмахнула палочкой, из кончика которой вырвалась маленькая светящаяся бабочка. Патронус.

— Мы уговорили Мортема на прошлом занятии научить нас, — сказала она, выставив вперед руку и позволяя бабочке сесть на ее пальцы. — А то он только вам показывал это заклинание. А мы тоже хотим уметь.

Эшли вела себя так, словно ничего плохого с ней только что не произошло. И это вводило его в некоторое замешательство. Он так боялся этого момента, так оттягивал его, а оказалось, что зря.

— Потрясающе, — произнес Ремус, не в силах оторвать взгляд от бабочки. Ее яркое голубое свечение красиво выделялось на фоне красных огоньков.

***

Вернулись в пуффендуйскую гостиную они только под утро, когда уже стали просыпаться первые студенты.

Ремус проводил ее до спальни, забрал свой подарок и поцеловал на прощанье.

— Значит, ты точно ни о чем не жалеешь? — спросил он в тысячный раз. — Я хочу знать, если что-то было не так.

Она помотала головой, расплываясь в улыбке.

— Не жалею. Не дождешься.

Он облегченно выдохнул в очередной раз, и прижал ее еще крепче к себе, поцеловав в макушку. Они долго обсуждали случившееся и пришли к выводу, что с этой проблемой Ремуса вполне можно работать. И Эшли сказала, что она знает, что нужно делать, и чтобы Ремус об этом даже не переживал.

Правда, Ремусу не совсем нравилась идея, что ей придется пить какие-то зелья каждый раз. Эшли его, конечно, заверила, что это полностью безопасно. Но ведь даже если она не чувствует боли, он все равно наносит ей увечья. И это его беспокоило.

— Через пару часов нам уже в Хогсмид идти. От празднования не отвертеться, — притворно вздохнул Ремус, а про себя подумал, что не отвертеться ему от полного отчета перед Мародерами.

— Встретимся в холле? — спросила Эшли, выпутываясь из его объятий.

— Встретимся в холле, — кивнул он.

Ремус поднимался по лестнице в свою спальню и от всей души надеялся, что друзья еще спят. Или их и вовсе нет в спальне, а они у своих подружек.

Он бесшумно подошел к двери и также бесшумно ее приоткрыл. Не дыша, он прислушался — в спальне стояла полная тишина, ни шороха, ни вздоха. Он уже успел обрадоваться и отворить дверь шире, сделав шаг внутрь, как услышал голос Джеймса.

— А мы тебя заждались!

— О, нет, — простонал Ремус, замечая, что все уже одетые сидят на своих кроватях и, очевидно, ждут его.

— Ты чего крадешься, как будто не к себе заходишь? — усмехнулся Сириус, сидя с Картой в руках.

— Надеялся, что вы спите, — буркнул Ремус и направился прямиком в ванную комнату.

— Ну как все прошло? — спросил Джеймс, не спуская с него горящего взгляда. — Эшли поздравила тебя по полной программе?

— Не твое дело, — ответил Ремус, чувствуя, как губы против воли растягиваются в широкой улыбке.

Он уже слышал радостные возгласы друзей и поспешил захлопнуть дверь в ванную, чтобы хотя бы их не видеть.

***

— Никаких вопросов, Джеймс, — сказал Ремус, одеваясь для похода в Хогсмид. Все друзья уже были готовы и ждали только его. — Я не буду ничего рассказывать. И у Эшли ничего не спрашивай! — добавил он, наперед зная, что и такое может быть.

— Ладно, не буду, — проворчал Джеймс, которому не досталось никаких подробностей, которые он так ждал.

— А ты, Сириус, даже не смотри в ее сторону, — сказал Ремус, посмотрев на второго своего друга. Он прекрасно знал все это масляные взгляда Сириуса, которые без лишних слов способны в краску вогнать.

— Сколько условий! Беспредел! — притворно возмутился Сириус.

— Это мой день рождения, прошу я вас только об этом, — произнес Ремус.

— Хорошо, один день потерпим, а уж там…

— Так, мы все взяли для пикника? — перебил его Ремус, сменив тему.

— Всё, — кивнул Джеймс и показал на увесистый рюкзак.

— И даже больше, — добавил Сириус, закидывая гитару на широком ремне, через плечо. — Огневиски с собой, а сливочное пиво и медовуху по пути купим.

— А еду? — вспомнил Ремус.

— Мы Лили и Софию напрягли, они зайдут на кухню, — беззаботно ответил Джеймс.

— Как-то неудобно получилось, — проговорил Ремус. Ему совсем не хотелось «напрягать» девочек.

— Да ладно тебе, им не сложно, — сказал Сириус. — Ну все, погнали.

В холл они подошли все одновременно. Мародеры вместе с Белби, которую встретили по пути, и Лили с Софией, поднявшиеся из подземелий вместе с Эшли.

— Домовики всего в двойном размере дали, — сказала София, отдавая свою корзину Сириусу. — Все из-за того, что у них не оказалось шоколадного пудинга. Но они умоляли зайти к ним вечером, сказали, приготовят.

Сириус ей стал что-то отвечать, но Ремус их уже не слышал. Он так и стоял, не спуская влюбленного взгляда с Эшли.

Казалось, вся та нежность, что переполняет его, вот-вот наружу вырвется и затопит весь замок.

Он пристально вглядывался в нее, в поисках сожаления, но на ее лице была легкая улыбка, а в глазах счастливый блеск. Он все еще не мог поверить в свое счастье.

— Все хорошо? — спросил Ремус, когда она подошла к нему и взяла за руку.

— Все отлично, — еще шире улыбнулась она.

Из замка они выходили одни из самых первых. Сегодня, как и всю предыдущую неделю, стояла теплая погода. Было еще только начало марта, а весна уже полностью вступала в свои права. Только небо было сплошь затянуто серыми облаками.

По пути они зашли в «Три метлы», взяли у Розмерты несколько бутылок сливочного пива и ее медовухи, и направились за границу деревни, где располагалась их поляна.

Они просидели там до позднего вечера. Ремус и не заметил, как пролетело время.

Джеймс всех развлекал своими новогодними историями, которые, как оказалось, еще не все были рассказаны, а Лили без конца его поправляла. Сириус и София сыграли его любимые песни у ABBA и Pink Floyd. Дебора, под недовольный взгляд Северуса, обнадежила Ремуса, что через пару месяцев он будет полнолуния проводить в полном сознании.

Последней новости, конечно, радовались уже все и десяток тостов посвятили именно этому.

Они играли в «Мафию», и в «Я никогда не». И конечно же, не обошлось от скользких шуточек Джеймса и Сириуса, которые заставляли всех смущаться и краснеть. Но Ремус в данный момент настолько был счастлив, окруженный любимыми друзьями и сидя рядом с любимой девушкой, что даже не обращал внимания на это.

— Итак, — протянул Джеймс, когда вновь подошла его очередь, — я никогда не… целовался с когтевранцами!

По правилам игры, все, кто с когтевранцами целовался, должны выпить. И соответственно, рассказать историю, как это произошло.

— Врешь, Поттер! — недовольно усмехнулась Лили. — Твою Стефанию Уолс я никогда не забуду!

— Хорошо, так и быть! Тогда я тоже пью! — сказал Джеймс и осушил остатки огневиски в стакане.

К удивлению Ремуса, выпили все, кроме него и Софии, на которую долго и с подозрением смотрел Сириус.

— Мерлин, да в чем ты опять меня подозреваешь? — не вытерпела она, посмотрев на него. — С кем, по-твоему, я там целоваться могла?

— Ну, мало ли, — вытаращил он глаза, — с Фенвиком, например!

София в ответ закатила глаза, а Дебора произнесла:

— И это вполне могло бы быть правдой. С Бенджи у нас целовался весь факультет. Вы не замечали, стоит ему выпить и он с поцелуями ко всем лезет?

— И ты тоже с ним целовалась? — Северус старательно скрывал удивление, но недовольные нотки все равно проскальзывали в голосе.

Дебора кивнула, безразлично пожав плечами:

— Говорю же. Весь факультет.

— А ты с кем целовалась? — спросил Ремус, посмотрев на Эшли. Этот вопрос ему с самого начала не давал покоя.

— Ну… мы как-то в бутылочку играли всем курсом… и мне однажды пришлось Ксено целовать, — она смущенно улыбнулась, взглянув на него в ответ.

— Ясно, — сухо ответил Ремус. До этого момента к Лавгуду он относился с равнодушием, но сейчас что-то неприятное поселилось в его груди.

— Ладно, продолжаем, — сказал Сириус, — Сев, твоя очередь.

— Я никогда не… — Северус задумался на мгновение и добавил: — Не водил дружбу с Пожирателями.

Ремус бросил удивленный взгляд на Северуса. Он совершенно не ожидал от него такого вопроса. Вполне очевидно, что Северус хотел этим вопросом задеть Софию, но вышло не совсем удачно. Ремус не понимал, что им двигало, когда он прекрасно знает, что для некоторых присутствующих этот вопрос, как красная тряпка для быка.

Но куда больше его удивила реакция Джеймса и Сириуса. Джеймс, вместо того, чтобы возмутиться от одного лишь упоминания Пожирателей, закусил губу и опустил взгляд, скривившись. А Сириус метнул злобный взгляд на Северуса, и после многозначительно посмотрел на Софию.

Все произошло в одну секунду, и Ремус едва успевал следить за их переглядками.

Картина складывалась вполне очевидная. Ремус давно подозревал, что Регулус принял Метку. Сириус однажды высказывался, что брат об этом мечтает. И вполне вероятно, что Сириус об этом узнал и рассказал Джеймсу. Вот тот и сидит, кривится, но молчит. А София, как им известно, дружит с Регулусом. И, видимо, она тоже знает, что Регулус с Меткой.

_…только при чем тут Северус?_

_Это явно не наше с ним дело._

_Он хотел задеть Софию? Но только разозлил Сириуса, для которого этот вопрос явно болезненный._

— Думаю, вряд ли кто-то из нас стал бы дружить с Пожирателями, — заметила Лили, улыбнувшись. — Ты чего, Сев?

Но вопрос так и остался без ответа.

Никто не выпил.

— Да уж, — сказала Дебора, которая тоже не спускала взгляда с Северуса. Она усмехнулась, и произнесла: — Теперь я. И я продолжу за Поттером и скажу, что я никогда не целовалась с пуффендуйцами.

Ремус тут же улыбнулся, забыв о неловком моменте, который был еще мгновение назад. Он наклонился к Эшли, поцеловал ее и допил огневиски из стакана.

Вместе с ним выпили только Джеймс и Сириус. А Ремус облегченно выдохнул — Эшли хотя бы со своими одногруппниками не целовалась.

— Можешь избавить нас от рассказов, — произнесла София, посмотрев на Сириуса, который уже собирался озвучить свой послужной список, состоящий из пуффендуек. — Никому не интересно.

— Да, и ты, Джеймс, тоже можешь при себе это оставить, — сказала Лили, поджав губы. Историю о том, как он обвинил Лили в измене и сам пошел целоваться с пуффендуйкой, все и так прекрасно помнили.

— Я и не собирался, — едва слышно ответил Джеймс. — Эшли, твоя очередь.

— Тогда продолжим, — улыбнулась Эшли. — Я никогда не целовалась со слизеринцами.

— Это радует, — произнес Ремус, взглянув на нее. И не сразу заметив очередное напряжение в компании.

Выпил Северус, рассказав о «несчастном случае» на пятом курсе. Выпил Сириус, прожигая Софию злым взглядом. Взглядом, который никак не мог понять Ремус.

И выпила Дебора. Заметив нетерпеливые взгляды, она скривилась и ответила:

— Пару лет назад я целовалась с Розье.

— Ужасно! — воскликнул Джеймс от души. — Отвратительно!

Прозвучало весьма грубо. Конечно, Ремус бы тоже не одобрил, если бы его девушка целовалась со слизеринцем, да еще и с Розье, семья которого ратует за чистоту крови. Но Джеймс явно погорячился. В конце концов, это даже не его дело, с кем она целовалась. Если кому и возмущаться, то только Северусу.

Заметила это и София, которая встала на защиту Деборы. Может из женской солидарности, а может и за свой факультет обидно стало. А может из-за обыкновенной вредности, на которую часто жалуется Сириус.

— И что в этом такого? — фыркнула София. — Не самый худший вариант. Розье хотя бы смазливый и не мерзкий. Это не с каким-нибудь Уилкисом лизаться.

— Согласна, спасибо, — кивнула ей Дебора.

— Да? — деланно равнодушным тоном спросил Сириус. — Кто еще из слизеринцев смазливый и не мерзкий, с кем можно полизаться?

София с Сириусом долго смотрели друг на друга, пока она не спросила:

— Для себя спрашиваешь? Могу тебе посоветовать кого-нибудь. Хочешь?

Сириус скривил губы в злой усмешке и произнес:

— Нет, не хочу.

Между ними уже чуть ли не искры летать начинали, но Сириус вдруг резко смягчился, убрав с лица усмешку, он протянул к ней руку и сжал ее пальцы, подавая какие-то сигналы одними лишь взглядами. Ремус ничего не понял. Но София сразу расслабилась и мельком улыбнулась Сириусу в ответ.

Пока вновь никто не начал ругаться, Ремус поспешил перевести тему:

— Ну что, остались только гриффиндорцы. Но мы и так знаем, что все присутствующие с ними целовались…

— Кроме меня, — сразу сказал Северус. — Я никогда этого не делал.

— Да, кроме тебя, — согласился Ремус.

— Давайте уже что-нибудь, не связанное с поцелуями, — произнесла Лили.

— Поддерживаю, — сказал Ремус. — Что ж, я никогда не… купался голым!

К удивлению всех Мародеров, выпили только девушки.

— Ну вы даете! — улыбнулась Эшли, посмотрев на мальчиков. — Это же так весело!

— Вот только тепло станет, все вместе пойдем купаться голыми в Черное озеро, — сказал Сириус, посмотрев на нее.

— Договорились, — уверенно кивнула она, под удивленный взгляд Ремуса. — Теперь я. И я никогда не… курила!

— Это надо срочно исправить, — сказал Сириус, сделав пару глотков из стакана.

Выпили все, кроме самой Эшли. И к большому ужасу Джеймса выпила даже Лили.

— Что?! Когда ты успела?! — воскликнул он, вытаращившись на нее.

— Как-то разок успела, да, — произнесла она, виновато опустив взгляд.

— Лили попала в плохую компанию, — усмехнулась София. — Мы со Стоун ей предложили однажды. И она согласилась.

Джеймс осуждающе посмотрел на Лили.

— Сам-то! — возмутилась Лили на его взгляд. — Думаешь, я не знаю, что ты с Сириусом иногда куришь?! От тебя за версту табаком несет!

— Они плохо на нас влияют, — проворчал Джеймс, кивнув на Сириуса с Софией, которые переглянулись с самодовольными улыбками на губах.

— Мы вас и не такому научим, — усмехнулся Сириус. — Софи, твоя очередь.

— Хорошо, я никогда не… — София замолчала на мгновение, обведя всю компанию взглядом и задержавшись чуть дольше на Северусе, и добавила: — Я никогда не обманывала друзей.

Ремус поздно это заметил, но все же от него не укрылся ненавистный взгляд Северуса в ее сторону, и недовольный Сириуса. Но все это произошло так быстро, что больше никто и не обратил внимания.

— Никто не пьет? — удивилась София. — Это радует.

— А ты кого-то в чем-то подозревала? — спросил Джеймс, расплываясь в улыбке, как и всегда, ничего не заметив.

— Хотелось убедиться, — улыбнулась она в ответ.

— Я забыл выпить, — сказал вдруг Ремус и сделал большой глоток из своего стакана. На вопросительные взгляды, он добавил: — На первом курсе я обманывал друзей и говорил, что у меня болеет бабушка, а не я сам…

— Ой, ну это не считается! — воскликнул Джеймс, а остальные его с жаром поддержали.

Очередной круг подходил к концу, и сейчас была очередь Лили:

— Итак, я никогда не возвращалась в школу после отбоя. И не хочу нарушать эту традицию. Поэтому предлагаю всем вернуться в замок.

Лили поддержали все, кроме Сириуса и Джеймса. Ремусу, конечно, тоже не хотелось уходить, уж больно хорошо они проводили время, но стрелка часов приближалась к девяти вечера, и им явно не спустят с рук, если они опоздают такой большой компанией.

— Спасибо вам за этот день, — сказал Ремус, когда они уже подходили к замку, — лучшего дня рождения и придумать нельзя. Я рад, что вы все смогли прийти.

— Притормози с благодарностями, — произнес Сириус, — время девять. Первокурсники и то дольше празднуют.

Джеймс его поддержал и добавил:

— Вечеринка еще не закончилась, мы ее всего лишь переносим в нашу комнату.


	103. Только вместе

_**Лили Эванс** _

Лили сидела возле камина и вместе с Софией делала рунный перевод, который им задали. Возле них на полу сидел Сириус и играл на гитаре, подбирая какую-то песню.

Она без конца посматривала на часы, ожидая Джеймса. У него была очередная тренировка, но она должна была закончиться еще больше часа назад, а он всё не возвращался.

— Сириус, можешь связаться с Джеймсом по зеркалу? — не вытерпела она. Его команда уже давно вернулась, и Лили уже начинала беспокоиться.

— Джеймс не берет его на тренировки, — ответил Сириус, подняв на нее голову.

— Может быть, тогда посмотрим по Карте? — не унималась Лили.

— Карта у Сева, — сказал он и улыбнулся, — не беспокойся, Цветочек. Всё с ним нормально.

— Да, знаю, — Лили неуверенно улыбнулась в ответ.

Конечно, она и сама понимала, что в школе с ним ничего не случится. Но обстановка за пределами Хогвартса без конца накалялась. Убийства и нападения участились. Стали часто пропадать люди.

В последний выходной, когда они отмечали день рождения Ремуса, из Хогсмида пропала одна четверокурсница. Ее так и не нашли. Позднее выяснилось, что ее родители убиты. Где сейчас девочка никому не известно. А походы в Хогсмид вновь приостановили.

Лили постоянно находилась в состоянии легкого стресса, переживая за всех и каждого. Но за Джеймса, с его неуемной энергией и талантом искать приключения на свою голову, переживала вдвойне.

— А вот и он, — произнесла София и кивнула ей за плечо.

Лили тут же развернулась, облегченно вздохнув.

— Джеймс, почему так долго? — воскликнула она, не удержавшись от укоряющего тона.

— Было важное дело, — недовольно проговорил он, падая на диван между ней и Софией, — но ничего не получилось.

— Что за дело? — поинтересовался Сириус.

— Секунду, — произнес Джеймс и наклонился к Лили, сходу прижимаясь к ее губам с поцелуем.

Лили не удержалась и расплылась в счастливой улыбке, прямо под его губами. Почувствовав ее улыбку, Джеймс оторвался от нее и оставил еще десяток коротких поцелуев на ее лице.

— Теперь могу говорить. У слизней скоро матч с пуффендуйцами, — начал рассказывать Джеймс. — Понятное дело, что слизни выиграют, но нам надо, чтобы это произошло с наименьшим разрывом по очкам. Чтобы у нас увеличился шанс взять кубок.

— И ты предлагал устроить тренировку пуффендуйцам? — усмехнулся Сириус.

— Нет, я подходил к их капитану, предлагал воспользоваться Оборотным зельем, чтобы я сыграл вместо их ловца.

На мгновение в их компании повисла полная тишина, пока Сириус не рассмеялся.

— Ну просто гений, — усмехнулась София. — И что он?

— Отказался, конечно, — проворчал Джеймс.

— Это возмутительно, Джеймс, — пришла в себя Лили. — Ты же знаешь, что это зелье под строгим запретом! Как и подобный обман в школьном чемпионате! Если бы об этом узнали, вам бы точно кубок не достался. А тебя могли исключить!

— Да, знаю, — произнес он, взлохмачивая волосы. — Но мне уже так не терпится поиграть.

— И где бы ты взял Оборотное? Его же готовить долго, — произнес Сириус.

— Мы в прошлом месяце на дополнительных курсах у Слизнорта заготовку для Оборотного готовили, — ответил Джеймс. — Я бы ее стащил. И оставалось бы только настояться пару недель. Как раз.

Лили только прикрыла глаза и осуждающе покачала головой. Она все еще не могла поверить, что Джеймс на полном серьезе говорит о подобном вопиющем нарушении правил.

— И ты бы это знал, если бы не прогуливал курсы, — усмехнулся Джеймс, посмотрев на Сириуса, который при этих словах тут же скривился.

— Разве Сириус на них записан? — удивилась Лили.

— Я, вообще-то, хожу иногда! — воскликнул Сириус.

— Для чего тебе курсы по Зельям? — спросила София.

Лили тоже интересовал этот вопрос. Ни Джеймс, ни Сириус раньше никогда не посещали дополнительные курсы. И если с причинами Джеймса всё было ясно, то с причинами Сириуса она терялась.

Хотя, возможно, все дело в том, что они никуда друг без друга не ходят. Куда один, туда второй.

— Ну… я подумывал вместе с Сохатым пойти в Мракоборческий центр, — произнес Сириус. Он опустил голову и снова начал перебирать струны, словно это не с ним разговаривают.

Не сказать, что Лили была удивлена этой новости. От Джеймса и Сириуса вполне такое можно было ожидать. Правда, если Джеймс всерьез занялся учебой, то оценки Сириуса наоборот сильно съехали вниз.

И Джеймс, и Сириус были очень хороши в практике. У них без лишних тренировок получались сложные чары. Они с закрытыми глазами и без слов могли колдовать. И они по заслугам считались одними из самых сильных и талантливых студентов на потоке. Но для сдачи экзаменов в Мракоборческий центр также необходимо хорошо знать теорию. И вот она-то у обоих сильно страдала. И если Джеймс теорию старательно подтягивал, то Сириуса, похоже, вообще не волновал этот вопрос.

Лили перевела взгляд на Софию, которая неотрывно смотрела на Сириуса, нахмурившись. Кажется, она тоже об этом слышит впервые.

— Серьезно? — наконец произнесла София. — Да какой из тебя мракоборец, Блэк?

— А почему нет? — сразу возмутился он, подняв на нее горящий взгляд. — Из меня бы вышел отличный мракоборец!

София громко и презрительно усмехнулась. Ей явно не по душе было это решение Сириуса.

— Пошли наверх, — вполголоса произнес Джеймс, склонившись к ее уху. И, не дожидаясь ее ответа, взял ее за руку и потянул за собой.

Едва они переступили порог его комнаты, Джеймс сразу полез с поцелуями, руками смело пробираясь ей под мантию.

— Ты бы в душ для начала сходил, Джеймс, — улыбнулась она, оторвавшись от него на секунду. — Ты ведь только с тренировки…

— Пошли вместе, — прошептал он ей на ухо, с поцелуями переходя на шею.

— Ну уж нет, а если кто-нибудь сюда зайдет?

— Кто сюда зайдет, кроме парней? — он, наконец, полностью оторвался от нее и посмотрел в глаза.

— Парни и зайдут! Я не хочу, чтобы они видели нас… в душе!

— Так они нас там и не увидят, — нахмурился он. — И какая разница, если они увидят нас на кровати?

Чтобы не разводить бессмысленный спор, Лили ему улыбнулась, красноречиво на него посмотрев, и сказала:

— Ты сходи в душ, а я тебя тут буду ждать.

Губы Джеймса тут же разъехались в счастливой улыбке.

— Хорошо. Я быстро!

Когда за Джеймсом закрылась дверь в ванную, Лили села на его кровать и осмотрелась.

Она всегда удивлялась, какой царил порядок в их мальчишеской спальне. Когда она еще жила с девочками, им о такой чистоте только мечтать приходилось. Никаких тебе разбросанных вещей, комков пергамента и странных запахов.

Даже на кровати Джеймса относительный порядок. Как и на его тумбочке, посмотрев на которую Лили тут же поморщилась. Она протянула руку и взяла фото.

Ее фотография ей абсолютно не нравилась. У нее были более удачные снимки, и она уже даже предлагала Джеймсу поменять это фото, раз уж он жить без него не может, но тот всегда отказывался.

Фото было сделано на пятом курсе в первые дни сентября. Она вся была усыпана яркими веснушками, щурилась от ослепляющего солнца, и слишком широко улыбалась. Еще и красно-золотой галстук сдвинулся в бок.

Только она убрала рамку обратно на тумбочку, положив ее «лицом» вниз, дверь в комнату открылась, и торопливо вошел Северус.

— О, Лили, привет, — бросил он и сразу прошел до своей кровати, на которой лежала стопка книг.

— Привет, — улыбнулась она в ответ.

Не успела она поинтересоваться, что у него случилось, следом за ним зашли и Сириус с Софией.

— Мы вначале не хотели вам мешать, — сказал Сириус, — но подумали, раз Сев вас увидит, то и нам можно посмотреть.

— На самом деле, я хотела его остановить, — сказала София, показав на Сириуса, — а вовсе не шла за ним, чтобы тоже посмотреть.

Лили даже возмутиться не успела.

— Что посмотреть? — спросил Северус, продолжая перебирать книги и хмуриться.

— Поттеры сюда расслабляться пошли, — усмехнулся Сириус.

— Не правда! — воскликнула Лили. — Джеймс в душ пошел, а я его жду… просто жду. И все.

— Что ж ты с ним не пошла? — Сириус окинул ее скользким взглядом, вскинув брови.

— Тебя спросить забыла, — недовольно проговорила Лили, начиная смущаться и злиться.

Дверь вновь открылась, и на пороге появился Ремус.

— Как вас тут много, — обрадовано произнес он, проходя в спальню. — Что за собрание?

— Нашел, — произнес Северус и, заметив взгляды друзей, тут же засунул какую-то книгу в сумку. — Лично я приходил за книгой и уже ухожу.

— Скоро девять, отмечаться надо будет, — напомнил ему Ремус.

— Успею, — бросил ему Северус и направился на выход.

— Мне тоже надо идти, — сказала София, посмотрев на Сириуса, который тут же скорчил страдальческое лицо.

Но не успел он и слово сказать, с громким хлопком распахнулась дверь в ванную и показался абсолютно голый Джеймс, который гордо выпятил грудь и радостно прокричал:

— Снимай трусишки, сладкая моя, я го… — он замолчал, увидев друзей, которые все замерли и вытаращились на него. — Я готов, — закончил он, схватил полотенце и замотался им вокруг пояса. — Какого черта вы тут все собрались?!

Лили уронила лицо в ладони, лишь бы не видеть этой картины. Ее разрывал смех, рвущийся наружу, и смущение за Джеймса.

— Да, такого я явно не ожидала увидеть, — в полной тишине произнесла София, которой Сириус старательно закрывал глаза еще мгновение назад.

— Проваливайте все отсюда! — возмутился Джеймс. Он хоть и пытался выглядеть грозным и уверенным, но стоял бордовый от стыда.

— Это наша спальня, вообще-то, — усмехнулся Северус, который уже стоял в дверях, но ради такого представления задержался. — Но, мне и правда надо успеть сходить до Белби.

— А что, Джеймс, тебе что-то не нравится? — улыбнулся Ремус. — Может, совет какой дать? Уверен, Сириусу есть что подсказать.

Ремус хоть и посмеивался, но тоже поднялся и направился в сторону выхода.

— Могу только дать совет — закрывать дверь, — усмехнулся Сириус. — И надевать трусы, когда выходишь в общую спальню. Пошли, — он взял Софию за руку и потянул ее на выход.

— Вот же придурки какие, — простонал Джеймс, падая на свою кровать, когда все ушли. Он все еще был красный от смущения, а Лили не могла сдерживать себя и улыбалась во весь рот.

— Уверена, остальные точно так же думают про нас, — хихикнула она, ложась рядом с ним.

Лили аккуратно сняла с него очки и положила на тумбочку. Она все еще улыбалась и не могла оторвать взгляда от любимого лица, которое так непривычно краснело.

— Так мне снимать трусишки или как? — спросила она, не сдержав смешок.

Джеймс нечленораздельно что-то промычал, уткнувшись лицом ей в шею, чтобы не смотреть ей в глаза.

— Снимай, — наконец, произнес он.

***

— Смотри, — сказала Алиса, показав пальцем на один из заголовков в свежем номере «Ежедневного пророка», — Крауча назначили Главой Отдела магического правопорядка.

Лили тут же сдвинула свой завтрак, освободив место на столе, и открыла нужную страницу, развернув газету.

_«…С августа прошлого года Бартемиус Крауч занимал пост временно исполняющего обязанности Главы Отдела магического правопорядка. И с двадцатого марта он вступает в должность полноправного Главы Отдела._

_Мистер Крауч подготовил пакет новых документов и более двухсот поправок в законодательство, которое регулирует данный Отдел. В первую очередь изменения коснутся деятельности Мракоборческого центра, которым руководит Аластор Грюм, и которое входит в состав Отдела._

_У мистера Грюма и мистера Крауча нередко возникали разногласия по поводу ведения службы, но сейчас Главе Мракоборческого центра придется подчиниться новым порядкам…»_

Лили зачитала короткую выдержку и подняла взгляд на Алису, которая дочитывала статью.

Она мало что знала о Крауче старшем. Только то, что отцу Джеймса этот человек не особо нравится, он считает его слишком жестким, хотя и не лишенным справедливости. Поэтому и не знала, как реагировать на данную новость.

— Фрэнк, наверное, расстроен, — произнесла Алиса, закончив читать. — Если Грюма не устраивает Крауч, это неспроста.

Алиса замолчала на мгновение, а потом скривила губы, словно собирается разрыдаться.

— Фрэнк говорил, что Крауч собирается легализовать Непростительные для мракоборцев. И еще то, что после шести месяцев учебы они могут отправляться на войну, если это потребуется.

Это было вполне ожидаемо, учитывая положение в стране. Близнецы Пруэтты недавно рассказывали им, что их уже на постоянной основе отправляют на задания. А ведь они всего на втором году обучения из трех.

Неудивительно, что Алиса переживает за Фрэнка. Если и правда введут такую поправку, то его тоже смогут отправлять на опасные и смертельные задания.

Лили обернулась в сторону Мародеров. Судя по их серьезным лицам и «Пророку» на столе, они тоже читали эту новость.

У нее сердце сжималось от страха за Джеймса. Она не представляла, как она сможет отпускать его на задания.

— Скорее бы это всё закончилось, — прошептала она, все еще глядя на Джеймса.

— И не говори, — вздохнула Алиса.

Лили повернулась обратно к подруге, как вдруг услышала позади голос профессора МакГонагалл.

— Мисс Стоун…

Лили с Алисой одновременно обернулись на голос декана.

С первой секунды всё стало понятно. Каждый студент в этом зале знал, что означает, если утром к тебе подходит декан с траурным выражением на лице.

Профессор МакГонагалл выглядела по-настоящему расстроенной. Не было привычной суровой и холодной маски на лице. А только лишь скорбь и печаль.

Она с сочувствием смотрела на Алису, и снова сказала:

— Мисс Стоун, пройдите, пожалуйста, со мной.

— Нет, — прошептала Алиса, зажимая рот ладошкой. — Этого не может быть…

Алиса перевела на Лили взгляд, который мгновенно заполнился слезами и отчаянием.

Лили не знала, что делать. Ей казалось, она дышать разучилась. Она только и смотрела на подругу расширенными глазами и сжимала ее руку в своей.

— Пожалуйста, мисс Стоун, — снова повторила профессор.

— Алиса, пойдем, — мягко произнесла Лили, первая поднимаясь со скамейки.

— Я никуда не пойду, — громко прошептала она. — Этого не может быть.

Лили бросила беспокойный взгляд на профессора. Она все еще крепко держала Алису за ладонь и не собиралась оставлять ее.

— Мне жаль… но над домом ваших родителей сегодня ночью обнаружили Черную Метку, — произнесла профессор, а Алиса вырвала руку из ладони Лили, и закрыла руками лицо, мелко дрожа.

— Не может быть. Этого не может быть, — шептала Алиса.

— Алиса… — Лили прикоснулась к ее плечу, привлекая внимание, но та никак не реагировала.

— В моем кабинете вас ждет мистер Лонгботтом, — сказала профессор.

Алиса вдруг замерла и вскинула болезненный взгляд на профессора.

— Фрэнк? — с надеждой спросила она.

Профессор МакГонагалл увела Алису с собой, но Лили пойти с ними не позволила и велела отправляться на занятия.

Алиса еще долго сидела в кабинете их декана вместе с Фрэнком, а после обеда ее отправили домой. Лили так и не удалось с ней увидеться, хотя ей очень хотелось поддержать подругу. Но вместе с Алисой был Фрэнк, и Лили надеялась, что она не чувствует себя брошенной.

Лили не понимала, чем могли родители Алисы помешать Волан-де-Морту. Они были вполне обычными людьми, к тому же, чистокровными. Они не занимали высоких должностей, и не высказывались резко против режима Волан-де-Морта, чтобы привлечь к себе его внимание.

От этого ей становилось вдвойне страшно. От тирании Волан-де-Морта никто не был защищен, и кто угодно мог попасть под его руку.

***

С момента, как забрали Алису, прошло уже два дня, и Лили не переставала переживать за нее.

Она помнила, как три недели назад точно также профессор Флитвик подошел к Эммелине Вэнс.

Лили и представить не могла, что чувствует человек, которому сообщают, что вся его семья мертва. Но Эммелина держалась вполне уверенно.

Ее почти неделю в школе не было, и вернулась их когтевранская подруга совсем другим человеком. Всегда веселая и приветливая Эммелина стала немногословной, вечно нахмуренной и серьезной. Она перестала со всеми общаться, рассталась со своим парнем, с которым встречалась уже два года, и полностью ушла в учебу.

У Лили сердце от боли разрывалось. За Алису, за Эммелину. За всех, у кого Волан-де-Морт погубил жизни. Война только началась, а уже множество ее друзей и знакомых лишились своих близких.

Она постоянно испытывала страх за своих родителей. Маме и папе она писала по два раза на неделе. У нее круглые сутки душа была не на месте, переживая за них. Убийства родителей маглорожденных волшебников происходили все чаще. И первым делом по утрам она всегда проверяла сводку происшествий. И с некоторым облегчением думала, что все несчастья обходят Коукворт стороной.

Но она и не забывала, что на дом ее родителей наложена защита. Лили была бесконечно благодарна мистеру Поттеру за это. И самому Джеймсу, который и предложил эту идею.

Как забрали Алису, Джеймс не на шаг от Лили не отходил. И за это она была ему благодарна. Он окружил ее заботой и неплохо отвлекал от тяжелых мыслей.

Сидя в гостиной после ужина, она подумывала написать родителям, как вдруг заметила свою сову за окном. Да еще и с письмом, которое Лили не ждала.

К ее большому удивлению письмо было не от родителей, а от сестры.

_«Лили,_

_Пишу сообщить, что в прошлое воскресенье мы с Верноном поженились._

_Была пышная свадьба в пригороде Лондона. Присутствовало пятьдесят четыре человека._

_Мое платье было сплошь из кружева и шелка, а фата доставала до самого пола. Вернон потратил на него кругленькую сумму!_

_Видела бы ты торт! Он был в три этажа и изготовлен по специальному заказу. На самом верху стояли наши с Верноном миниатюрные копии. Я об этом и не знала. Он сделал для меня такой сюрприз!_

_На свадьбе играла известная лондонская группа, исполняющая джаз «Strong Arms»._

_Жаль, что тебя не было. Но я понимаю, ты не могла покинуть свою школу для ненормальных._

_Прилагаю фото._

_P.S. Завтра мы переезжаем в Литтл Уингинг, графство Суррей. Родители Вернона подарили нам дом!_

_Петунья Эванс Дурсль»_

Лили, в общем-то, очень добрый и понимающий человек, испытала крайне неприязненные чувства к сестре.

Более чем очевидно, Петунья не хотела поделиться радостью, а лишь хвасталась. Еще и позлорадствовала, что Лили не смогла присутствовать на свадьбе. Хотя ее даже никто не позвал. Лили и вовсе не знала, что свадьба сестры планируется на март.

Тяжело вздохнув, Лили достала из конверта фото. Платье у сестры и правда было очень красивое. С длинными кружевными рукавами, и затянутой кружевом грудью, полностью обтягивающее фигуру. Петунья выглядела чудесно.

И рядом с ней, почти на полголовы ниже, стоял Вернон. Раскрасневшийся от удовольствия и с очень важным видом. В смокинге он выглядел еще более круглым, чем был на самом деле. Бабочка на шее терялась под вторым подбородком. Крохотные глазки блестят от радости.

Лили невольно вспомнила те смертельно скучные разговоры о дрелях и машинах, что ей довелось услышать. И очередные обвинения в уродстве и ненормальности от сестры и ее новоиспеченного мужа.

Все-таки, Джеймс абсолютно прав. Лили надо хотя бы немного гордости иметь, и не позволять сестре так обращаться с собой.

— Кто там? — раздался голос над ухом.

Лили вздрогнула и обернулась на Джеймса, который обошел диван и сел с ней рядом, закинув руку ей на плечо.

— Петунья с Верноном поженились, — сказала Лили, показывая письмо и фото Джеймсу.

Он пробежал взглядом по строчкам и взглянул на фото.

— Слава Мерлину, нас не звали, — усмехнулся он. — Я бы точно не вынес еще одной встречи с ними.

Он весело посмотрел на нее и тут же поменялся во взгляде.

— Только не говори, что ты расстроена, — произнес Джеймс и приподнял письмо. — Ты посмотри, она даже тут умудрилась ненормальной тебя назвать, хотя, вроде как, хвасталась о свадьбе. Пошла она к черту. Хотя… она и так уже получила по заслугам — ей сейчас предстоит долгая и нудная жизнь в компании этого мешка с дерьмом.

— Не говори про него так, — с укором произнесла Лили, тем не менее, слегка улыбнувшись.

Джеймс уже хотел что-то ответить, но его прервал Сириус, влетевший в гостиную.

— Сохатый, пора выдвигаться.

— Вы куда? — тут же забеспокоилась Лили, переводя взгляд с одного на другого.

— Мы договорились с Фрэнком в «Кабаньей голове» встретиться, — ответил ей Джеймс. — У него в Хогсмиде дела какие-то. Вот мы с ним и договорились заодно.

— Вы никуда не пойдете, — строго сказала Лили. Она ни за что не собиралась отпускать Джеймса в деревню, из которой недавно похитили человека, и которая вновь была оцеплена мракоборцами.

— Ты нам не запретишь, — грубо сказал Сириус и с возмущением посмотрел на своего друга, словно это он виноват.

— Он прав, Лили, — улыбнулся Джеймс. — К тому же, Фрэнк нас будет ждать.

Лили переводила строгий взгляд с Джеймса на Сириуса и обратно. В целом, они были абсолютно правы — что ни делай, а запретить она им не сможет, они в любом случае сделают все по-своему. Но отпускать Джеймса от себя все равно не хотелось. Она переживала за него даже тогда, когда он был на тренировках, а уж отпускать его в Хогсмид и вовсе казалось ей безумной идей.

Выхода не оставалось.

— Хорошо. Тогда я иду с вами, — решительно сказала она и поднялась с дивана.

Сириус искренне рассмеялся и произнес:

— Исключено.

— Почему это? — разом воскликнули Джеймс и Лили, потом переглянулись и расплылись в одинаковых ласковых улыбках.

Сириус на них лишь закатил глава и произнес:

— Хорошо, идем. Вижу, спорить бесполезно.

Спорить, конечно, было и бесполезно, но Сириус все равно всю дорогу не умолкал и причитал, что если бы он знал, что пойдет и Лили, то он и Софию бы с ними позвал. И долго разорялся, чтобы Лили даже не думала читать им нравоучения, не напоминала каждые пять минут о правилах, и вообще вела себя как нормальный человек, а не как староста, а Джеймс ему тихонько поддакивал.

Разумеется, Лили и без подсказок не собиралась ничего такого делать.

— А я думала, мы через ход под гремучей ивой пойдем, — сказала Лили, когда они остановились возле статуи одноглазой ведьмы на третьем этаже.

— Здесь быстрее, — улыбнулся Джеймс и достал палочку. — Диссендиум!

Лили уже хоть и знала обо всех тайных ходах, но ни одним из них пользоваться еще не приходилось.

Они выбрались из «Сладкого королевства» и по закоулкам и темным дворам направились в сторону «Кабаньей головы».

— А что вы хотите узнать у Фрэнка? — спросила Лили. — Он что-то важное должен рассказать?

— Да нет, мы так, поболтать, — беззаботно ответил Джеймс.

— В смысле, поболтать? — опешила Лили. — Я думала, у вас серьезный повод!

— Повод серьезный, — сказал ей Сириус, — нам надоело сидеть в замке, и мы захотели поболтать с Лонгботтомом.

— И все?! И ради этого мы столько правил нарушаем?

— Нет, еще мы хотим выпить, — усмехнулся Сириус.

Лили была поражена до глубины души. Она не сомневалась, что они идут на встречу с Фрэнком, вероятно, чтобы узнать что-то важное. А им всего-то скучно стало.

— Какая безответственность! — не удержалась Лили. — В Хогсмиде сейчас так опасно, а вы!..

— Всё хорошо, Лили, — улыбнулся ей Джеймс, взяв за руку. — В Хогсмиде сейчас кроме мракоборцев никого и нет.

— Очень успокаивает, — нервно ответила она, оглядываясь на пустой закоулок, по которому они шли.

— Слушай, Эванс, ты обещала не нудеть, если мы тебя с собой возьмем, — не вытерпел Сириус.

— Эй, не груби! — возмутился Джеймс. — Пусть нудит, сколько хочет!

Лили даже растерялась на мгновение, не зная, как на это реагировать. Ведь она вовсе не нудит.

У нее еще множество вопросов в голове крутилось. И что будет, если их поймают; и почему они идут в «Кабанью голову», неужели места похуже найти было нельзя; и почему Фрэнк, порядочный человек, поощряет подобные поступки. Но она благоразумно решила промолчать, в конце концов, она сама с ними напросилась.

В «Кабанье голове» было немноголюдно. Лишь пара столиков занята, да один человек возле барной стойки сидел.

Лили передернула плечами от отвращения, стоило им зайти внутрь. Ее любовь к сверкающей чистоте и стерильности не выносила толстого слоя пыли на столах, копоти на окнах и затхлого запаха. Хотелось взять в руки палочку и все это отмыть.

— Джеймс, — из дальнего темного угла им махнула тень, привлекая их внимание. Приподнявшись и попав под тусклый свет свечи, из тени вышел Фрэнк, приветливо им улыбнувшись. — О, Лили, ты тоже здесь! Рад тебя видеть!

— Привет, Фрэнк! — радостно поздоровалась Лили и, дождавшись, когда он поздоровается с мальчиками, сразу спросила: — Как Алиса?

Улыбка с его лица сразу спала.

— Тяжело, — вздохнул он. — Вчера похороны были. Сейчас она с бабушкой, разбираются с вопросами по наследству.

— Неужели их и правда Пожиратели убили? — спросил Джеймс, нахмурившись. — Чем они им неугодили?

— Все этим вопросом задаются, — мрачно ответил Фрэнк. — Пожиратели обычно или маглов убивают, или маглорожденных, или чистокровных, которые дорогу им перешли. А Стоуны ни в какую категорию не попадают.

— Удалось хотя бы одного поймать? — спросил Сириус.

— Никого, — Фрэнк помотал головой, тяжело вздохнув. — С Меткой вообще ни одного человека не поймали. За всё время.

— Как же так?! — воскликнул Джеймс, тут же взяв себя в руки и перейдя на шепот. — У вас же были какие-то зацепки.

— Были, — согласился Фрэнк. — И даже есть несколько подозреваемых. Но они либо хорошо скрываются, либо нам не дают поводов для ареста. А мы, сам понимаешь, не можем прийти и потребовать рукав задрать. Но сейчас Крауч вступит в полные права, и должно что-то поменяться. У него много жестких законов, но есть и вполне неплохие.

— Разве жесткие законы, это не то, что нужно в борьбе против этих ублюдков? — поинтересовался Сириус.

— Да, и многие законы действительно нам очень помогут, — сразу сказал Фрэнк. — Например, чтобы проверить подозреваемого на наличие Метки достаточно будет одного лишь приказа Грюма, а не кипы бумаг со всех инстанций Министерства, как сейчас. И подобных законов много. Но еще есть такие, которые разрешают применять поцелуй дементора ко всем, кто носит Метку. И которые позволяют нам использовать Непростительные на Пожирателях.

— Поцелуй дементора? — в ужасе переспросил Джеймс.

Лили в полной мере разделяла его ужас. Поцелуй дементора считался самой страшной казнью, при которой дементор высасывает душу человека. После этого он становился «овощем», полностью лишенным разума и любых чувств, совершенно не реагируя на окружающий мир.

— Да, если у тебя Метка, это прямое доказательство причастности к разбоям и убийствам. А если поймают на месте преступления, без суда отправят к дементорам на поцелуй, чтобы камеру в Азкабане не занимал.

— Ужасно, — прошептала Лили.

— Согласен, — кивнул Фрэнк. — И вроде, казалось бы, эти люди ничего другого и не заслуживают, но… мы должны оставаться людьми.

Они просидели в кабаке недолго. По большей части Фрэнк рассказывал о новых порядках, которые скоро вступят в силу. Рассказывал о своей учебе и о том, что его уже изредка посылают на задания. Джеймс на все это очень бурно реагировал — ему тоже не терпелось приступить к делу. А Сириус был странно молчалив все это время. Ну, а Лили только и слушала их, все больше накручивая себе переживаниями за Джеймса и его будущей сферой деятельности.

— А здесь-то ты что делал? — спросил Джеймс у Фрэнка, когда они вышли на улицу.

— А, да так… — Фрэнк опустил взгляд и как-то странно замялся. Он махнул рукой в сторону кабака и сказал: — Заходил переброситься парой слов с Аберфортом.

— Понятно, — протянул Джеймс, с подозрением на него посмотрев.

— Ну ладно, — улыбнулся Фрэнк, — мне пора. Да и вам уже скоро надо быть в замке. Рад был повидать!

— Передавай привет Алисе, — торопливо произнесла Лили, — скажи, что мы за нее беспокоимся, и очень ждем, когда она вернется.

— Передам, — сказал Фрэнк, попрощался с ними и исчез с негромким хлопком.

Они практически в полном молчании дошли обратно до «Сладкого королевства», каждый погруженный в свои мысли.

Они уже спустились в тайный проход, как Джеймс подал голос:

— Бродяга, ты думаешь о том же, о чем и я?

— О чем? О квиддиче и голой Эванс? Нет, — усмехнулся он в ответ.

— Сириус! — воскликнула Лили, радуясь, что тут полумрак и не видно ее порозовевших щек.

— О, да-а, — с удовольствием протянул Джеймс, — голая Лили на моей метле, м-м-м…

— Джеймс!

— Что ты подразумеваешься под «своей метлой»? — поинтересовался Сириус, улыбаясь во весь рот.

— Сириус!

Но на ее возмущенные возгласы они обращали ноль внимания, продолжая перебрасываться непотребными шутками.

— Прекратите, — строго произнесла Лили.

— Хорошо. На самом деле, я сейчас о другом, — сказал Джеймс, став серьезным. — Как думаешь, для чего Фрэнк к Аберфорту заходил? Думаешь, он тоже может состоять в тайном обществе?

— Что за тайное общество? — спросила Лили, не дав Сириусу ответить.

Джеймс повернулся к Лили и спросил:

— Помнишь Карадока Дирборна? Так вот…

В мельчайших подробностях Джеймс ей рассказал про выходной в Хогсмиде, когда они с Сириусом заходили в «Кабанью голову», где подслушали один интересный разговор.

Лили его внимательно слушала и только и думала о том, куда опять влез Джеймс. И почему об этом она слышит только сейчас.

Они уже шли по замку, когда Джеймс закончил рассказывать и рассуждать, может ли Фрэнк состоять в этом обществе. И все больше убеждаясь, что он там состоит.

— При следующей встрече спрошу у него, как к ним вступить, — заявил Джеймс.

— Но если ты прав, это очень опасно! — сказала Лили, останавливаясь.

— Конечно, опасно, — хмыкнул он, — они же борются против Волан-де-Морта!

Лили во все глаза на него смотрела. Разумеется, от Джеймса вполне можно было ожидать такого поступка. Он ни за что не останется в стороне.

— Но я не смогу сидеть на месте, пока этот урод убивает людей налево и направо, — серьезно произнес Джеймс. — Пока ты в опасности. Твои родители. И еще сотни людей! И если есть хотя бы один шанс его остановить, я сделаю это.

Она была с ним полностью согласна. Ведь она тоже не может оставаться равнодушной, когда стольким людям нужна помощь и поддержка. Когда в опасности она сама и ее родители. Многие ее друзья и одногруппники. И Джеймс.

— Хорошо. Но я с тобой, — уверенно заявила она.

Лили видела, как в нем мгновенно вспыхнуло желание возразить. Только у него ничего бы не вышло. Она тоже не собирается сидеть на месте.

— Я знаю, — Джеймс ей мягко улыбнулся и взял за руку, притягивая ее к себе. — Куда ж я без тебя? Только вместе.

Он обхватил ладонями ее лицо и с нежностью поцеловал.

— Мы с тобой на пару с этим козлом разделаемся, — сказал он, с любовью глядя ей в глаза.

— Эй, Поттеры, вы что там застряли? — из открытого проема за портретом Полной Дамы появился Сириус. — Идете?

— Ну, может, еще Бродягу с собой возьмем. И его Леди. А то им обидно будет, если вся слава нам достанется, — Джеймс широко улыбнулся, взял ее за руку и потянул за собой в гостиную.


	104. Маленький подарок и большой секрет

_**Сириус Блэк** _

Он долго не мог решиться. Несколько дней мучился сомнениями, разрываясь между желанием предупредить и забить на эту проблему.

С одной стороны, ему не должно быть никакого дела до этого. Ему уже дали понять, что его мнение никого не интересует.

С другой стороны, он все еще с этим не смирился, никогда не смирится, и надо хотя бы попробовать предупредить, пока не случилось нечто непоправимое.

В конце концов, решившись, и понимая, что равнодушным он остаться не сможет, Сириус открыл Карту. Он быстро нашел нужного человека и поспешил в библиотеку.

Стоило ему сесть за стол, Регулус поднял на него отрешенный взгляд и тут же дернулся, зло сверкнув глазами.

— Чего тебе? Ты заблудился? — прошипел Регулус, закрывая книги и прикрывая свои записи, на которые Сириусу было совершенно плевать.

— Как дела? — спросил Сириус, не зная, как подступиться к разговору. И думая, что это самый глупый вопрос, который только можно придумать, учитывая отношения между ними.

— Что тебе нужно, Сириус? — брат мгновенно нацепил непроницаемую маску на лицо, только глаза все еще горели недобрым огнем.

Сириуса вновь одолели сомнения. Он не знал с чего начать, и уже начал жалеть, что затеял этот разговор. Ведь Регулус в любом случае узнал бы об этом. Возможно, уже знает. Но отступать было поздно.

Мельком оглянувшись и убедившись, что поблизости никого нет, он немного наклонился вперед, облокотившись о парту, и с самым безразличным выражением лица произнес:

— Ты знаешь, что Крауча старшего назначили на пост Главы?

— Я рад, что ты хотя бы газеты читаешь, — произнес Регулус, неотрывно глядя ему в глаза. — Это все знают, — добавил он, усмехнувшись.

— Ну… значит, ты знаешь и то, что Крауч позволит мракоборцам использовать Непростительные? — уточнил Сириус. — Или то, что на всех Пожирателях будут применять поцелуй дементора?

Он пристально вглядывался в глаза Регулуса и не мог понять, знал ли об этом брат. Кроме недовольства и шквала неприязни он больше ничего не видел.

— И что? Ты пришел позлорадствовать? — произнес, наконец, Регулус.

_Не знал. Он не знал._

— Нет. Предупредить.

Регулус широко усмехнулся и откинулся на спинку стула, снисходительно посмотрев на Сириуса.

— Ну конечно.

Сириус мгновенно разозлился — Регулус никогда не поверит, что Сириуса волнует его судьба. Он еще ближе перегнулся через парту и громко прошептал:

— Думаешь, среди мракоборцев сплошь благородные и честные личности? Некоторые из них спят и видят, как бы убить Пожирателей. И знаешь, не могу их в этом винить. Только вот…

— Тебе-то что? — процедил Регулус, перебив его. — Думаю, тебе только в радость будет, если меня убьют.

Сириус опешил от такого заявления и вытаращился на брата, раскрыв рот.

— Ты идиот?! Я никогда этого не хотел! — выпалил Сириус, с возмущением посмотрев на брата.

— Откуда мне знать, что ты хотел? — нарочно обидчивым тоном спросил Регулус. Но он вдруг поменялся во взгляде, с ненормальным блеском в глазах посмотрев на Сириуса и сказал: — Может, ты спишь и видишь, как меня не станет, и вам с Софией больше мешать никто не станет.

Сириус поверить не мог, что брат на полном серьезе так считает. Не исключено, конечно, что он так говорит, только чтобы побесить его. И у него получилось. Сириусу хотелось взорваться. Хотелось выхватить палочку и всю дурь из брата выбить.

— Ты слишком много на себя берешь, Рег, — вибрирующим от злости голосом произнес Сириус, с трудом взяв себя в руки. — Ты нам абсолютно не мешаешь. Даже не надейся.

Регулус растянул губы в самодовольной улыбке и кивнул:

— Как скажешь. Пусть будет так.

Плотно сжав губы, не давая вырваться грязным ругательствам, Сириус поднялся.

— А будешь нам с Бланк мешать, я тебя лично прикончу, — бросил он ему, развернулся и стремительно направился на выход.

В целом, он сказал ему все, что собирался. Его дело сделано. Теперь дело остается за Регулусом — прислушиваться к нему или нет. Но Сириус надеялся, брату хватит ума не лезть на рожон, а отсидеться в стороне.

Хотя Сириус и не представлял, что сможет спасти Регулуса от Азкабана, если вдруг вскроется, что у него есть Метка. Он боялся, что никакие деньги и связи родителей тут не помогут. А каким бы Регулус не был идиотом, как бы не мешал им с Бланк, Сириус никогда не желал ему ни смерти, ни Азкабана. Вот собственноручно поколотить его хотелось, может быть, наслать парочку проклятий. Но не более.

И его самодовольство, когда он говорил о Софии, о том, что мешает им. Для Сириуса это был, пожалуй, самый раздражающий фактор. Ведь брат абсолютно прав. Он всегда будет стоять между ними.

Они с Софией еще долго говорили о Регулусе после последнего инцидента. Ей удалось убедить Сириуса, что у нее нет никаких чувств к его брату. Впрочем, Сириус это и сам видел. И всегда это знал. И чувствовал.

Бланк не тот человек, который сможет любить двоих. Той любовью, которой любит Сириуса.

Но она любит Регулуса как друга. И она это не скрывает.

Сириус не понимал, почему она общается с Регулусом, любит его, как друга и знает, что у него совсем не дружеские чувства к ней. Это жестоко. По отношению к самому Регулусу. Но Бланк все объяснила просто. Она сказала, что всегда будет рядом с Регулусом, пока нужна ему.

А она ему всегда будет нужна. Сириус был в этом уверен. Он ее никогда от себя не отпустит, а Сириус на это и повлиять не сможет.

И именно это его раздражало и постоянно нервировало.

Он не сомневался в Софии. Не сомневался в ее верности и преданности. К тому же, если подумать, она никогда не давала ему поводов для ревности. Она никогда не играла ни с чьими чувствами, и не использовала чувства этих людей в своих целях.

Но он не доверял Регулусу. Сириусу хотелось, чтобы брат отпустил ее и чувства, которые он к ней испытывает. Чтобы признал, что Бланк теперь с ним, с Сириусом. И чтобы он не претендовал на нее. Поэтому из-за его фраз, что он мешает им, сказанные с самым самодовольным выражением лица, Сириус только больше раздражался.

А ведь в последнее время он искренне пытался смириться с этой дружбой. Постоянно напоминал себе, что надо быть умнее и терпеливее. И временами у него даже неплохо получалось.

***

За завтраком прилетела сова, с сообщением, что его заказ готов. Сириус так обрадовался, что решил прогулять Защиту и отправиться сразу в Хогсмид, чтобы забрать посылку.

Он давно ждал это сообщение. Еще в последний день новогодних каникул он сделал один особый заказ для одного особенного человека. Он не думал, что изготовление займет столько времени, но его заверили, что всё будет в лучшем виде.

Распрощавшись с друзьями, он отправился в Хогсмид, в котором находилось почтовое отделение. Его заказ был довольно тяжелым для совы, поэтому за посылкой пришлось идти самому.

Только он вышел из почты, сразу сорвал пергамент и раскрыл коробку. Всё было идеально. Так, как он себе и представлял. Так, как они и обсуждали с изготовителем. Изготовителем был волшебник, и они с Сириусом потратили несколько часов, подбирая материал, обсуждая технические детали, и какие чары необходимо наложить.

Ему не терпелось увидеть Бланк, чтобы вручить ей этот маленький подарок. Его распирало от переполняющих чувств, и хотелось поскорее взглянуть на ее лицо, когда она увидит, что он для нее приготовил.

Он не сомневался, она будет счастлива. И он уже ощущал это счастье в себе.

— Прогуляем Историю? — спросил он сходу, перегородив ей путь, когда она вышла из кабинета, в котором проходила Защита.

— Сириус, — она на миг удивилась, но тут же улыбнулась. — Почему Защиту прогулял и меня не позвал?

— Были дела, — Сириус широко улыбался, не в силах сдерживать переполняющие его эмоции.

— Ты чего такой счастливый? — с подозрением спросила София. — Опять наши подземелья затопили?

— Нет. Лучше. Идем скорее, — Сириус взял ее за руку и потянул на выход из замка.

— Мы далеко? — спросил она, когда они пересекали школьный двор.

— На мое место, — сказал он и указал на старую иву, расположившуюся на самом берегу озера.

— Ты хотел сказать, на мое место, — улыбнулась она.

— Ладно, пусть будет, наше, — проворчал Сириус, не желая сейчас вступать в спор.

Он завел ее под густые длинные ветви и встал перед ней.

Лед на озере уже полностью растаял, да и снег полностью сошел, хотя в тени массивного ствола дерева все еще лежал небольшой сугроб.

Сквозь густые ветви, на которых пробивались листочки, на них падал тусклый солнечный свет, отражаясь в волосах Софии и заставляя ее щуриться, а глаза еще больше сверкать желтыми вспышками.

— Закрой глаза, — дрогнувшим от предвкушения голосом произнес он.

— Если ты опять снимешь штаны…

— Да нет же, Софи, ну давай уже, — нетерпеливо произнес он.

— Хорошо, — сказала она и послушно закрыла глаза.

Сириус достал из сумки прямоугольную коробку из темного дерева и с негромким щелчком открыл позолоченный замок. Он откинул крышку и произнес, не отрывая взгляда от ее лица:

— Смотри.

Бланк открыла глаза, взглядом сразу наткнувшись на коробку.

У него сердце замирало, видя, как расширяются ее глаза, как внутри них вспыхивают такие яркие искры. Как она приоткрывает рот от удивления, как у нее перехватывает дыхание.

— Сириус… — прошептала она и протянула руку. — Это… мне?

— Тебе, тебе, доставай, — поторопил он ее.

— Невероятно, — она продолжала шептать и во все глаза смотреть на новенький инструмент.

София аккуратно достала укулеле из коробки и провела пальчиками по красному лакированному дереву.

— На заказ делали, — довольно произнес Сириус, все еще не в силах отвести взгляда от ее лица. — Из того же дерева, что и моя гитара. Струны сделаны не из нейлона, а из титана. Сказали, они более прочные и звук от них более звонкий и яркий. Делали волшебники, поэтому они добавили всяких наворотов. Дерево не будет царапаться, струны не будут расстраиваться, и все такое.

Она слегка провела пальцами по струнам, выдав тонкий приятный звук, и улыбнулась.

— И еще, смотри, — Сириус указал на головку грифа, где золотом были выведены две буквы «С.Б.». — Ее делали специально для тебя.

— Это потрясающе, Сириус, — тихо проговорила она и, наконец, подняла на него взгляд. — Но… в честь чего такой подарок?

Сириус на секунду даже опешил от такого вопроса.

— Как, в честь чего?! Просто так, — он притянул ее за голову к себе и поцеловал, — я же вижу, что гитара тебе не нравится.

Она продолжала смотреть на него, не моргая, и сжимать в руках инструмент.

— К тому же… мне нравилось, когда ты играла на этой мини-гитаре. Я, кстати, — Сириус немного смутился, замолчав на мгновение, но тут же продолжил, — впервые услышал, как ты на ней играешь именно здесь. И вообще…

У Сириуса в очередной раз не хватало слов. В очередной раз он чувствовал себя глупым. И не мог сказать, что в тот теплый сентябрьский день влюбился в ее голос. В мягкое и нежное звучание струн. В то, как она тонкими пальцами перебирала по струнам, подбирая аккорды.

Сколько раз она потом для него играла. Каждый раз у него сердце замирало. Каждый раз она словно играла на струнах его души, заставляя обо всем забывать.

Он уже и не представлял ее без этого крошечного инструмента в руках.

— Я люблю тебя, Блэк, ты даже представить не можешь насколько, — с чувством произнесла она, как всегда понимая все без лишних слов, обхватила его шею руками, и прижалась к нему губами.

_…и я тебя._

— Да… тоже… я… ага, — пробормотал он ей в губы.

Она замерла посреди поцелуя, и Сириус почувствовал, как ее губы растянулись в улыбке.

— Что ты там промурлыкал? — усмехнулась она, даже не отодвигаясь от него.

— Ничего! — резко ответил он, отчаянно смущаясь, и снова прижался к ней с поцелуем.

**_София де Бланк_ **

— Урок на этом закончен, увидимся на следующей неделе, — произнесла профессор Бабблинг, едва прозвучал колокол.

Немногочисленные студенты, посещающие Руны, тут же поднялись и стали торопливо складывать свои вещи.

София, помогающая Фенвику закончить задание, которое они совместно делали, тоже поднялась.

— Давай в выходные доделаем, Бенджи, — произнесла она. В классе они уже остались одни, не считая преподавателя, и ей тоже не терпелось уйти.

— Сейчас-сейчас, последний знак дорисую, — Фенвик старательно выводил руну у себя в пергаменте. — Ты иди…

София и так подумывала оставить его, и даже уже скинула все вещи в сумку, как вдруг в класс вошел Снейп.

Она тут же замерла, уставившись на него.

Снейп тоже остановился, злым взглядом посмотрев в ответ. Потом сжал губы и уже хотел развернуться, чтобы уйти, как его окликнула профессор:

— Мистер Снейп? Чем могу помочь?

— Да… — он неуверенно замялся, бросив взгляд на Софию, и, еще секунду постояв в нерешительности, направился к преподавательскому столу. — Я бы хотел у вас узнать по поводу одного шифра…

София изо всех сил напрягала слух. Снейп говорил чуть ли не шепотом, максимально приблизившись к преподавательскому столу.

— София, что это?.. — начал было Фенвик, но София шикнула на него, строго посмотрев. Она и так практически ничего не слышала.

— Лепонтик? — громко переспросила профессор. — Разумеется, знаю. Это не столько рунный шифр, а скорее алфавит, который создали кельты. И он уже давно не используется.

Снейп опять начал что-то говорить полушепотом. Из услышанного, она смогла только разобрать, что Снейп наткнулся на этот шифр, и он спрашивал, есть ли у профессора какая-либо литература по нему.

— Конкретно по этому шифру у меня ничего нет, — сказала она, задумавшись. — Алфавит несколько веков не используется. Если и можно по нему литературу найти, то боюсь только у древних родов, кто углубленно изучал руны.

— Понятно, спасибо, профессор, — произнес Снейп, не выдав на лице ни одной эмоции.

— Мне жаль, что я не смогла вам помочь, — с сочувствием сказала она.

Не говоря больше ни слова, Снейп развернулся и вылетел из класса, под пристальным взглядом Софии.

Она сидела в гостиной, перебирала струны на своем новом инструменте, смотрела на огонь и думала о Снейпе. Перед ней на столе лежал рунный код, копию которого сделал ей Сириус. Ей не составило труда его расшифровать. Шифр был относительно новый, а составлен крайне неумело.

Код содержал защиту от проклятий на крови. Но в нем было столько ошибок, что вряд ли бы он подействовал.

_…но причем тут лепонтик?_

София не понимала, почему в пергаменте, который у нее был — один шифр, а Снейп интересовался совершенно другим, никак не связанным с первым.

— Привет.

В противоположное кресло опустился Регулус, улыбнувшись ей и скользнув взглядом по укулеле.

— Привет, Регси. Ты что тут делаешь в такой час?

Последние часы перед ужином всегда были отведены на дополнительные курсы и различные образовательные кружки. София ни один из них не посещала, потому и сидела практически в пустой гостиной. А вот Регулус чуть ли не каждый день ходил на дополнительные занятия, и видеть его было непривычно.

— Свободное время, — коротко ответил он и кивнул на инструмент в ее руках. — Новая?

София непроизвольно расплылась в улыбке.

— Да, Сириус подарил.

Она была в полном восторге от подарка. Новая укулеле была значительно лучше старой. Титановые струны и вправду выдавали более яркое и мелодичное звучание. Изгибы инструмента и гриф идеально ложились в ее руки. А на обратной стороне, на темно-красном дереве тонкими золотыми строчками был выведен куплет любимой Сириусом песни у Фрэнка Синатры.

София приходила в невозможное умиление от того, какой же все-таки Блэк романтик, хотя и старательно это скрывает. Она старалась в открытую над этим не хихикать, но не всегда могла удержаться от такого удовольствия — Сириус всегда страшно смущался и набрасывался на нее с поцелуями, лишь бы она замолчала.

— Ясно, — по лицу Регулуса тут же хмурая тень пробежала, и он поспешил достать книгу, чтобы скрыться за ней.

А София невольно вспомнила, как Сириус делал ей этот подарок. И как неумело и невнятно ответил взаимностью на ее признание в любви.

Она закрыла глаза от удовольствия, продолжая улыбаться. Блэк был очаровательно милым и беззащитным в такие моменты. Когда пытался говорить о своих чувствах.

Ведь София всё прекрасно видела по его глазам. Она всегда всё там видела. И видела, сколько в них обожания, сколько нежности и страсти, когда он на нее смотрит. Ей этого хватало с лихвой.

Хотя и не отрицала, что не только видеть, но и слышать о его чувствах было чертовски приятно. Он говорил сбиваясь, неумело, временами даже смущаясь, и оттого его признания становились такими искренними.

— Что это? — из сладких воспоминаний ее вырвал голос Регулуса.

Она открыла глаза и увидела, как он взял со стола пергамент с рунным кодом. София тут же приподнялась и вырвала листок из его рук, выругавшись про себя.

— Ничего.

Регулус долго прожигал ее пристальным взглядом, прежде чем спросить:

— Тебя попросили помочь?

София уставилась на него в ответ, размышляя, чем вызван такой вопрос, и что он может знать. Вряд ли с одного взгляда на код он что-то смог понять, хотя некоторые руны легко читались.

— Возможно и попросили, — туманно ответила она. — А что ты об этом знаешь?

— Ничего не знаю. А ты?

— Я тоже ничего не знаю.

Они продолжали испытующе смотреть друг на друга. Первый сдался Регулус.

— Тебя Снейп попросил?

— И как ты это понял?

У него в глазах мелькнуло недовольство.

— Код на защиту от проклятий, — он кивнул на пергамент в ее руках. — Это он его составлял? Или ты?

София презрительно фыркнула:

— Издеваешься? Конечно, не я составляла! Это же очевидно, — она приподняла листок, — это дело рук какого-то дилетанта. И главное. Я так и не поняла, с чего ты решил, что об этом меня попросил Снейп?

Регулус ей ничего не отвечал, продолжая прямо смотреть в глаза.

— Лучше по-хорошему говори, Регси, — стараясь добавить грозности в голос, произнесла София. И слепой бы увидел, что Регулусу что-то известно.

Он едва заметно усмехнулся, услышав ее тон, и сказал:

— Вначале ты скажи, что тебе известно.

Ей ничего не было известно. Одни сплошные предположения и догадки. Она всего лишь пару раз слышала фамилию Снейпа от Мальсибера. Видела, как Снейп заволновался, когда она ему об этом сказала. И еще Сириус предполагал, что на мать Снейпа могли наслать темное проклятье. И данный рунный код был тому доказательством.

— Я знаю, что на его маму проклятье наслали, — сказала она, стараясь не упустить реакцию Регулуса, который не выказывал совершенно никаких эмоций. — И Снейп пытается ее защитить.

— И он попросил тебя поработать с этим шифром?

— Да. А что?

У него между бровей пролегла едва заметная складка. Он явно находился в замешательстве, но ничего не говорил.

А София вдруг вспомнила, как Снейп подошел к их преподавателю по рунам сегодня днем.

— Еще он говорил про лепонтик, — сказала София, и Регулус тут же взметнул на нее ясный взгляд. — Ага! Ты что-то знаешь, Регси! Давай, выкладывай!

— Я ничего не знаю, София, — заявил он, глядя ей в глаза. — Только то же, что и ты. Что Эйлин Принц прокляли, а Снейп ей пытается помочь. Ну и еще то, что этот шифр, — он указал на пергамент в ее руках, — ему не поможет. Ему нужен код, составленный на лепонтик. И странно, что он тебя загрузил бесполезной работой.

София скривилась.

— Да не загрузил он меня. Он меня терпеть не может, если ты не знал, — недовольно проговорила она, думая о том, что его чувства взаимны. — А код я у него в спальне нашла. Он не знает, что я взяла.

Регулус на нее мрачно смотрел, явно думая либо о том, что она рылась в чужих вещах, либо о том, что Снейп ее терпеть не может, либо же о том, что она делала в спальне седьмого курса гриффиндорцев.

— Значит, о помощи он тебя не просил? — поинтересовался Регулус.

— Он удавится, но со мной не заговорит, — усмехнулась София.

— Понятно. Ставит свою гордость выше здоровья матери, — с презрением произнес Регулус. — Времени у него совсем мало осталось.

София на него со снисхождением посмотрела — уж кто бы говорил о гордости, но отвечать по этому поводу ничего не стала, ее куда больше другое заинтересовало.

— Мало времени? А ты что об этом знаешь? Ты знаешь, кто ее проклял?

— Нет, не знаю, — уверенно произнес он. — Просто… до меня дошли такие слухи.

— Слухи в пожирательских кругах?

Регулус окинул беспокойным взглядом гостиную и наклонился к ней, громко прошептав:

— Обязательно кричать об этом?

— Извини, — также громко прошептала она, тоже придвигаясь к нему. — Ну, так что? Я права? — Софию вдруг озарила еще одна очевидная мысль, которая от нее постоянно ускользала. — Ее прокляли Пожиратели? Но почему? От нее что-то нужно?

— Без понятия, — с холодом в голосе ответил Регулус. — И советую тебе в это не вмешиваться.

София недовольно откинулась на спинку дивана. Разумеется, Регулус ей ничего не расскажет. Даже пытаться не стоит.

Но ей эта идея казалась вполне очевидной. Сириус ей рассказывал, что мать Снейпа в молодости общалась со многими Пожирателями Смерти. И вполне вероятно, что именно они ее и прокляли. На это указывало и то, что Мальсибер, один из тех, кто может носить Метку, упоминал фамилию Снейпа в одном предложении с Темным Лордом.

А раз ее прокляли, значит от нее что-то нужно. Или от нее, или от самого Снейпа.

А еще Софию беспокоило, что у Снейпа осталось мало времени. Он ей, конечно, не нравился, и она его терпеть не могла, но сейчас у нее появилась некоторая жалость к нему. И она знала, как ему помочь. Правда, она также знала, что ее помощь он не примет. Но она и не собиралась предлагать ему свои услуги, она лишь хотела больше разузнать, что именно нужно Пожирателям от него. И главное, почему он все это делает за спинами своих друзей.

— Пошла к себе, — произнесла София и поднялась с дивана.

— София, — Регулус тоже поднялся, решительно на нее посмотрев и схватив за руку, — не вздумай вмешиваться в это. Не лезь к Снейпу.

— Вот еще, — усмехнулась она, — сдался мне этот придурок. Пусть сам разгребает свои проблемы.

Регулус еще секунду с сомнением на нее смотрел, и потом отпустил.

Она перерывала свои книги, полностью уверенная, что у нее есть то, что нужно. София знала шифр, необходимый Снейпу. И помнила, что где-то у нее была книга.

— Да где же, мать твою, — она вытряхнула из чемодана всю литературу, что у нее была, на кровать.

— София, чем занимаешься? — с подозрением спросила Гринграсс, войдя в спальню и окинув взглядом беспорядок на ее кровати.

— Ищу книгу одну, — ответила София, не поднимая головы. — Слушай, Бет, — София вдруг замерла и подняла на нее взгляд, — помнишь, я тебя просила узнать у Мальсибера насчет Снейпа?

Гринграсс на мгновение округлила глаза и сразу отвернулась, сделав вид, что ей что-то нужно в тумбочке.

— М-м, припоминаю что-то, да, — тонким неестественным голоском ответила она.

София выпрямилась, наблюдая за ее спектаклем. После того, как она попросила об этом Гринграсс, та уже через пару дней сказала ей, что никакой информации у нее нет, и смысла что-то узнавать она не видит — Генри ей ничего не расскажет. Ну и София успешно забыла об этом.

— Может быть, тебе удалось еще что-нибудь узнать? — спросила София, с легкой насмешкой наблюдая за ее возней.

— Нет, знаешь, больше ничего, — ответила она, продолжая рыться в тумбочке. — Так, ладно, мне пора.

Все так же не глядя в сторону Софии, Гринграсс направилась на выход.

— Стой, Гринграсс, — повысила голос София и стремительно двинулась в ее сторону. Гринграсс замерла, с испугом на нее глянув. — Говори, что узнала, — грубо потребовала София, встав возле двери и не давая ей пройти.

Приоткрыв рот от страха, Гринграсс его тут же захлопнула и высоко задрала подбородок, с осуждением на нее посмотрев.

— Где твои манеры, София? — ледяным тоном поинтересовалась она. — Хотя бы элементарная вежливость?

— Ой, ну не начинай, — поморщилась София. — Уже поздно отступать. Я же вижу, что тебе что-то известно.

— Это не так. Я ничего не знаю.

— Ну да, конечно, — усмехнулась София, — то-то рванула от меня, стоило тему поднять.

Гринграсс сжала губы, отведя взгляд.

— Скажи хотя бы, почему не хочешь мне рассказать об этом? — издалека начала София.

— Почему? — Гринграсс в удивлении хлопнула своими длинными ресницами. — Ты общаешься с… сама знаешь с кем. И все ему расскажешь! А ему нельзя об этом знать!

— Ага! — радостно воскликнула София. — Значит, Снейп все-таки что-то мутит, падла!

Гринграсс тяжело вздохнула, прикрыв глаза и покачав головой.

— Ничего он не мутит. Ты ошибаешься.

— Тогда почему об этом нельзя знать Сириусу? Почему мне об этом нельзя знать?

— Потому что… это большой секрет.

— Да какой это секрет? О котором уже полшколы в курсе, — закатила глаза София. — Я давно знаю, что у Снейпа с Мальсибером дела какие-то, — уверенным тоном произнесла София свои подозрения, — хотела только уточнить, какие именно.

Гринграсс на нее долго смотрела, вглядываясь в глаза и нахмурив брови.

— Знала? — с сомнением спросила она.

— Ну да, — закивала головой София. — От Мальсибера это и слышала, между прочим. Он еще про мать Снейпа говорил, что Пожиратели ее прокляли, — добавила она. София долго сомневалась, озвучивать ли еще одну догадку, не уверенная в ее достоверности, но все-таки решилась: — Поэтому Снейп и делает что-то для Мальсибера.

— И… Сириус тоже об этом знает? — Гринграсс, кажется, была в полном замешательстве.

— Сириус не знает, — недовольно проговорила София. — Ты ведь их знаешь, они даже слышать не захотят, что кто-то из них может крысятничать за спиной.

Она и правда уже пару раз пыталась поговорить с Сириусом о своих подозрениях. Но он ее всегда грубо прерывал и говорил, что никто из них никогда не будет проворачивать что-то серьезное за спинами других. И уж точно никогда не свяжется со слизеринцами. Сириуса вообще раздражало ее негативное отношение к Снейпу, и он говорил, что она мыслит предвзято. А она и не настаивала — доказательств у нее все равно никаких не было.

— Снейп не крысятничает, — Гринграсс сложила руки на груди и строго на нее посмотрела. — И хватит использовать эти плебейские выражения.

Пропустив вторую части мимо ушей, София спросила:

— И что же он тогда делает? Помогает?

— Вроде того, — вполголоса произнесла Гринграсс, вновь отводя взгляд.

— И что именно он делает? — напирала София, чувствуя, что она уже близка в правде.

— Варит какое-то зелье, я не знаю, — отмахнулась от нее Гринграсс, продолжая смотреть в сторону.

— Снейп варит зелье для Мальсибера? — уточнила София.

Все складывалось вполне логично. В зельях Снейп хорош, этого у него не отнять. И Пожирателям вдруг потребовалась его помощь, и для этого они прокляли его мать, чтобы он им помогал.

Оставалось только непонятно, почему все это Снейп скрывает от своих друзей.

— Не совсем, — невнятно ответила Гринграсс.

— А для кого? Для Пожирателей?

Гринграсс ей ничего не ответила, прикрыв веки и навалившись спиной на стену.

— Снейп варит зелье для Пожирателей… — снова повторила София, пытаясь осознать смысл этих слов.

Она не знала, как реагировать на это. Конечно, она давно подозревала, что Снейп способен выкинуть нечто подобное. И сейчас даже была не удивлена этому.

Куда больше ее волновало, как отреагирует Сириус на такую новость. Он не поверит, что его друг связался с Пожирателями Смерти. Для него это будет ударом. Как и для остальных Мародеров.

София не могла сказать, что презирает Снейпа за то, что он работает с Пожирателями. Наверное, потому, что два ее близких человека носили Метку на руке. И она понимала, что толкнуть на это могут абсолютно разные причины. К тому же, если в опасности находится его мать, это немного оправдывает его.

Гринграсс смотрела на нее затравленным взглядом, закусив губу.

— Ты расскажешь об этом Сириусу? — тихо спросила она.

София, все еще находясь под впечатлением от этой новости, не сразу услышала ее.

— Да? Расскажешь ему?

— Разумеется, расскажу, — произнесла София, придя в себя.

— Генри будет очень зол, если кто-то узнает, — прошептала Гринграсс, огромными глазами глядя на Софию.

— Ну, придется ему смириться с этим. А ты не переживай, о тебе я и слова не скажу, — София ей мельком улыбнулась. Она прошла обратно до своей кровати и сходу заметила книгу, которую искала.

Обрадовавшись, она ее взяла и уже хотела выйти из спальни, как заметила, что Гринграсс так и продолжает стоять на месте, пустым взглядом глядя перед собой.

— Все нормально? — спросила у нее София.

— Я так хочу, чтобы всё это, наконец, закончилось, — прошептала она.

— Что закончилось?

Гринграсс перевела на нее взгляд, полный слез.

— Война.

София ее отлично понимала. Гринграсс беспокоилась за свою семью, за Мальсибера. Темный Лорд встретил активное сопротивление. Официальная война уже третий месяц идет, а ему так и не удалось добиться никакого успеха. Волшебники не спешили присоединяться к нему и преклонять колено. Хотя и такие встречались тоже. Но сейчас уже стало ясно, Темный Лорд так легко и просто не получит власть. И могут пострадать не только маглы и маглорожденные, но и сами Пожиратели. Буквально накануне вечером стало известно, что в Министерстве обнаружили человека с Меткой. Его сразу отправили в Азкабан и публично казнили.

Поэтому София в полной мере разделяла беспокойство и желания Гринграсс. Ей и самой было за кого переживать. Причем, по обе стороны этой войны.

— Она закончится, Бет. Обязательно закончится, — уверено произнесла София, а Гринграсс закивала головой, шмыгнув покрасневшим носом.

Софии некогда было утешать ее, все мысли сейчас были заняты совершенно другим, поэтому она вышла обратно в гостиную и остановилась возле стенда, на котором находилось расписание дополнительных занятий и курсов.

Первым делом она хотела отправиться к Сириусу, чтобы все ему рассказать. Но он вместе с Поттером сейчас был в Хогсмиде. У последнего совсем скоро день рождения и во всю шла подготовка к празднику.

Зато, судя по расписанию, у старших курсов сейчас проходили дополнительные занятия по Нумерологии, которые посещает Снейп.

Долго не раздумывая, София направилась к указанному кабинету.


	105. Ненадежные союзники

_**Северус Снейп** _

Он только вышел из кабинета, в котором у них проходили дополнительные занятия по Нумерологии, и направился в Большой зал на ужин, как услышал позади себя знакомый самодовольный голос.

— Привет, Снейп.

— Что надо? — грубо поинтересовался он, скосив глаза на Бланк, которая догнала его и сейчас шла рядом.

Ничего хорошего он от нее не ждал. Обращалась она к нему только тогда, когда хотела поязвить. А ее пристальные и многозначительные взгляды, стоило подняться обсуждению Пожирателей, и вовсе выводили его из себя и заставляли нервничать.

Мальсибер хоть больше ничего и не говорил, что кто-то вынюхивает про него, да и Бланк сама к нему больше не подходила, но Северус все равно ее опасался.

— Пришла поинтересоваться, как у тебя дела, — усмехнулась она, — мне же не безразлично.

Северус бросил еще один подозрительный взгляд в ее сторону. Яд из нее, так и сочился.

— А заодно спросить, может быть, тебе нужна эта книга? — Бланк остановилась и показала старинный фолиант, на котором из-за выцветших чернил едва заметно читалось слово: «Лепонтик».

Северус тоже остановился и поднял на нее мрачный взгляд:

— И что ты хочешь?

Он понимал, просто так она ему книгу не даст. Северус не сомневался, она знает, что он очень нуждается в этой литературе.

С момента, как Регулус дал ему подсказки, уже больше двух недель прошло, а Северус так и не смог ничего найти, касаемо нужного шифра. Он и вправду был очень редкий и старый. И о нем лишь изредка вскользь упоминали.

Северус уже и школьную библиотеку обыскал, и запретную секцию вдоль и поперек прошел, и даже в Хогсмид ходил в книжный, узнавал, можно ли выписать у них то, что ему нужно. Но везде его ждала неудача.

Он даже дошел до того, что подошел к профессору Рун, хотя это было не безопасно. И разумеется Бланк все это услышала.

_Зараза._

Бланк выжидательно смотрела на него, наслаждаясь его унизительным положением.

— Хочу, чтобы ты рассказал мне, почему ты обманываешь друзей и варишь за их спинами зелье для Пожирателей.

Ему показалось, у него сердце остановилось. В горле все мгновенно пересохло и сбилось дыхание.

— Что ты несешь?

Он словно со стороны слышал свой голос, все еще находясь в состоянии глубоко шока. Северус никак не подозревал, что Бланк известно всё.

— Хочешь сказать, это не так? — Бланк театрально вскинула брови.

— Разумеется, нет.

— Что ж, хорошо, тогда не будет ничего страшного, если я об этом расскажу Сириусу, — она развернулась и уже сделала шаг, но Северус грубо схватил ее за плечо, разворачивая к себе.

— Полегче, Снейп, — недовольно произнесла она, сбрасывая его руку.

Но Северус снова взял ее за плечо и затолкал в ближайший класс.

— Что ты знаешь? — спросил он.

Бланк зло смотрела ему в глаза, усмехнувшись.

— Всё знаю, — самодовольно ответила она. — И про то, что Пожиратели прокляли твою маму. И про то, что ты им зелье варишь. И про то, что друзей обманываешь.

— Я никого не обманываю! — выпалил Северус.

— Правда? — она деланно удивилась. — Почему же они тогда уверены, что ты ни за что не стал бы работать с Пожирателями?

Северус не представлял, что ему делать. Выхода не было. Он оказался в тупике. Он не видел ни единой возможности, как с ней можно договориться.

— У меня выхода другого не было, — произнес он. — Мне пришлось.

Бланк притворно задумалась и покачала головой.

— Как-то совсем неубедительно, — сказала она, со злой насмешкой глядя в глаза. — Попробуй еще раз.

Ее надменный и насмешливый тон выводил из себя. Северусу хотелось достать палочку и попросту стереть ей память. Он не сомневался, у него бы получилось. Зато это сразу бы избавило его от всех проблем. А точнее от одной, надоедливой и неугомонной проблемы. Сдерживало его только то, что узнай об этом Сириус, и он не жилец.

Впрочем, узнай Сириус о том, что он зелье для Пожирателей варит, ему тоже не жить.

— Пожиратели прокляли мою мать, — процедил он, не спуская с нее взгляда. — И мне приходится делать то, что они скажут. Если я хочу, чтобы она жила.

— И в чем проблема? Почему об этом нельзя знать остальным?

— А ты как думаешь?! — не сдержался он, выкрикнув. — Если Пожиратели узнают, что я об этом кому-то рассказал, пострадают все! Мама, я, и те, кому я об этом рассказал.

Бланк замолчала, лишь пристально глядя ему в глаза.

— Пожалуйста, Бланк, — произнес он. — Не говори. Не говори Сириусу… и вообще никому.

— Ты прикалываешься? — она весело усмехнулась, вытаращив глаза на него.

— Нет, я не…прикалываюсь, — скривился Северус. — Я прошу тебя только об одном…

— Ты работаешь с Пожирателями за спинами своих друзей. Варишь им какое-то зелье. И просишь меня об этом не говорить им? Ты ведь понимаешь, что они тоже могут быть в опасности? Понимаешь, что если с твоей матерью что-то случится, они могут на них перейти?

— Конечно, понимаю, — зло прошипел Северус. — Поэтому и прошу их не впутывать. Я с этим разберусь. Никто не пострадает. А если они узнают, могут… только помешать.

— Как? — искренне изумилась Бланк. — Как они тебе помешают? Они бы наоборот тебе помогли!

— Они бы никогда не поняли меня! — грозно произнес Северус. — Думаешь, Сириус или Джеймс поняли, почему я согласился варить зелье для Пожирателей? Да ни черта! А у меня выхода другого не было!

— Они бы поняли…

— Нет, не поняли! — повысил голос Северус, начиная выходить из себя. — Думаешь, Джеймс бы меня понял? Он никогда бы не смог встать на мое место. Его отец всегда бы защитил его мать. С их деньгами и связями, с ними бы такое вообще не случилось! А если бы и случилось, мистер Поттер бы в два счета с этим разобрался, Джеймсу бы даже напрягаться не пришлось. У него всегда есть кто-то, кто решит все проблемы. Хорошо рассуждать о благородстве, когда у тебя куча денег и влиятельные родители. А Сириус? Он на седьмом небе от счастья будет, если вся его ненормальная семейка сгорит в адском пламени. Он свою мать ненавидит, и вряд ли может представить, что у кого-то по-другому.

— А Люпин?

— Рем бы сразу предложил к Дамблдору идти! Конечно, этот герой с любой бедой разобрался бы! А Сириус и Джеймс его бы поддержали! А думаешь, Дамблдору есть какое-то дело до моей матери? Думаешь, он смог бы ее защитить?

— Он смог бы защитить тебя, — уже без былой уверенности сказала Бланк. Ее взгляд уже не горел такой решительностью, а на лице появилось непривычное задумчивое выражение.

— Я сам себя могу защитить, — перебил Северус. Он вдруг вспомнил, что Бланк, как и он сам, тоже не питает слепого восторга в отношении их директора. — И нигде нет гарантий, что Дамблдор не стал бы использовать эту ситуацию в свою пользу. Ты и сама это знаешь. Поэтому я не мог так рисковать.

Бланк молча на него смотрела, явно что-то обдумывая.

— Ты ведь знаешь Джеймса и Сириуса, — произнес Северус, — они не смогут усидеть на месте, если узнают, что Пожиратели угрожают мне. И могут не только навредить моей матери, своими необдуманными действиями, но могут и сами пострадать.

Северус искренне так считал. Это была одна из главных причин, почему он все еще ничего не рассказал друзьям. Они обязательно во что-нибудь бы влипли. И обязательно кто-нибудь бы пострадал.

— Ты сама видела, Пожиратели люди без принципов и морали. Если им будут мешать школьники, они от них просто избавятся. А если будут мешать школьники-предатели крови, то они избавятся от них с большим удовольствием.

Бланк скривилась, отводя взгляд, а Северус понял, что попал, наконец, в самую точку. Она начала сдаваться.

— У меня сейчас все под контролем, — продолжал говорить Северус. — Я знаю, что за зелье им нужно. Это очень опасное зелье. И я стараюсь сделать так, чтобы оно сработало против них. Но мне на это необходимо время. И главное — необходимо обезопасить маму и снять с нее проклятье.

Закрыв лицо ладонями, она что-то проговорила по-французски.

— Так что прошу тебя, Бланк, не говори ничего. Просто не вмешивайся в это. Я сам со всем разберусь.

— Нет! — она подняла на него горящий взгляд.

_Да чтоб тебя!_

— Ты считаешь себя самым умным, Снейп, а это ни черта не так! Думаешь, они бы не поняли всю серьезность ситуации? Думаешь, стали бы вмешиваться в дела Пожирателей, если бы ты их попросил этого не делать? Или пошли бы к Дамблдору против твоей воли? Нет!

— Ты не можешь этого знать. А рисковать и проверять я не собираюсь.

— Зато я собираюсь, — она дернулась и уже хотела направиться в сторону двери, но Северус выхватил палочку и направил на дверь заклинание, запечатав ее.

Бланк с бешенством в глазах повернулась к нему, в грубой и нецензурной форме поинтересовавшись все ли в порядке с его головой.

— Дай мне время, — произнес Северус. — Мне надо время, чтобы защитить мать, чтобы ее уже не смогли достать… И потом я им все расскажу.

Северус бросил взгляд на книгу, которую Бланк все еще держала в руках.

— Если… если ты дашь мне книгу, я за две недели управлюсь.

Она выжидательно смотрела на него, все еще с гневом в глазах, и что-то соображала. Северус молился всем богам, чтобы она быстрее шевелила своими мозгами. И чтобы согласилась.

Ему сейчас действительно в первую очередь необходимо было обезопасить мать. А там уже, будь, что будет.

— Неделя, — сказала она. — В следующие выходные ты им все расскажешь.

— Я не успею за неделю…

— Я помогу, — перебила она. — Тебе нужен защитный код. Я его составлю, — она вдруг снова стала невыносимо самодовольной, окинув его взглядом. — К тому же, учитывая, как ты составляешь код, ты бы и за год не управился.

Северус с трудом подавил волну отвращения, удостоив ее лишь ненавистным взглядом. Что-что, а помощь от нее принимать совершенно не хотелось. Он не хотел чувствовать себя обязанным перед ней. Но отказываться было глупо. Особенно учитывая, что по словам Регулуса, времени у него осталось крайне мало.

— Хорошо, — недовольно проговорил Северус, опустив взгляд — видеть эту надменную физиономию становилось невозможно.

— Мне нужны все подробности по проклятью, — сказала она, подойдя к парте и доставая пергамент из сумки.

Северус, скривившись и закатив глаза, пока она не видит, пошел за ней.

Они просидели до самого ужина. Северус выдал ей всю известную ему информацию. И какие руны использовались в самом проклятье, и какое именно зелье было преобразовано в эти руны. Эффект от них и последствия. Всё. Бланк, с полной невозмутимостью на лице, всё это записала и сказала, что ей нужно три-четыре дня.

К его удивлению, она даже не язвила и не опускалась до оскорблений, как обычно. Хотя Северус пару раз и ловил на себе ее злой и недовольный взгляд.

Северус старался не думать о том, что он сейчас будет ее должником, и о том, что она, по его мнению, самый ненадежный человек, который может хранить секрет. И постоянно напоминал себе, что это, в первую очередь, в его же интересах. Он заинтересован в том, чтобы защитить мать. А Бланк может помочь, и ею надо пользоваться, пока такой случай представился. Хоть какой-то толк с нее получить.

Они уже направлялись на выход их кабинета, как она вдруг резко затормозила в дверях.

— Ах да, еще, Снейп, — она повернулась к нему и прямо посмотрела в глаза. — Если Сириус хоть что-то заподозрит. Что угодно. Хоть какой-то намек выдаст. Я ему все расскажу. Прикрывать твою задницу в ущерб себе я не собираюсь.

— Хорошо.

_…кто бы сомневался._

Он обошел ее и, выйдя в коридор, стремительным шагом направился в Большой зал. Но не успел он далеко уйти, снова услышал ее голос.

— Хоть бы спасибо сказал! Придурок.

***

Северус хоть и быстро шел, а к гриффиндорскому столу они все равно подошли с Бланк одновременно.

Не глядя ей в глаза, он опустился на скамейку рядом с Ремусом и напротив Джеймса и Сириуса, рядом с которым села Бланк. Сириус тут же присосался к ней своими губами. И все это посреди ужина. Северусу категорически не нравилось подобное поведение за столом.

— Купили всё, что нужно? — поинтересовался Ремус у Джеймса.

— Почти, но что не купили, заказали, — закивал головой Джеймс и, перегнувшись через Сириуса, посмотрел на Бланк. — София, ничего не планируй на воскресенье. Будет большая вечеринка.

— Разве у тебя не в понедельник день рождения? — спросил она.

— В понедельник, — сказал Джеймс, — но отмечать начнем с ночи воскресенья.

— А где?

— Это пока что секрет, — Джеймс расплылся в довольной улыбке.

— Смотрю, ваша компания очень любит секреты, — улыбнулась ему Бланк в ответ, а Северус тут же напрягся, бросив на нее тяжелый взгляд.

— Это даже не секрет, а скорее сюрприз, — произнес Джеймс, не обратив внимания на намеки.

— Ну, пусть будет сюрприз. Их вы любите не меньше, — усмехнулась она, мельком посмотрев на Северуса, который и сам не замечал, что неподвижно сидит и не спускает с нее взгляда.

— Ты о чем? — с подозрением спросил Сириус, слегка нахмурившись, но все равно с улыбкой посмотрев на свою ручную змею.

— Да так, ни о чем, — пожав плечами, ответила она.

Сириус, показав на толстую древнюю книгу, лежащую возле нее, произнес:

— Что это? Ты за учебники взялась?

— Это по рунам, — ответила она, и Сириус тут же потерял интерес. — Северус слезно умолял помочь ему, — добавила она, вернув не только интерес Сириуса, но и всех остальных.

— Правда? — искренне изумился Джеймс, посмотрев на Северуса и улыбнувшись. — А нас он ни то что не просит, даже не разрешает помогать.

Северус не дышал, наблюдая за происходящим. Все-таки, Бланк была очень ненадежным человеком. Пяти минут не прошло, а она уже бросается такими намеками, которые разве что слепой не заметит.

Северус не удивится, если по этим намекам Сириус обо всем догадается. И Бланк сразу сдаст его с потрохами. Вероятно, этого она и добивается.

У него мелькнула мысль рассказать об этом Мальсиберу. О том, что Бланк как-то все прознала и рискует сорвать всю их сделку. Мальсиберу только в радость было бы разобраться с этой проблемой.

Но если Мальсибер с ней что-то сделает, Сириус на кол всех слизеринцев посадит. А Регулус ему в этом поможет. И в этом случае правда все равно всплывет.

— И как ты ему помогаешь? — спросил Сириус, не сводя с нее взгляда.

— Вы же знаете, — беспечно ответила она, не отрываясь от ужина, — у него мама… болеет. И руны могут помочь.

У Северуса внутри все в подвешенном состоянии находилось, грозясь взорваться от стресса. Друзья не знали, что его мать прокляли. Они думают, что она всего лишь больна. И он переживал, что Бланк растреплет и это.

— На самом деле, это очень здорово, — от души произнес Джеймс. — Хоть от кого-то Сев помощь принимает. А то он всё «сам, да сам», — проворчал он, передразнив Северуса.

Северус не переживал, что Джеймс о чем-то догадается, тот был удивительно слеп, когда дело касалось друзей. А вот взгляды Ремуса и Сириуса заставляли его напрягаться. Но завтра полнолуние, и Северус надеялся, что внимание Ремуса сейчас ослаблено, ему сейчас должно быть чертовски плохо, чтобы обращать внимание на интонации Бланк. А вот Сириус вполне может что-то заподозрить.

Пока Бланк не наболтала лишнего, Северус поднялся из-за стола. Аппетит у него отсутствовал, как и желание видеть ее самодовольное лицо. Он понадеялся, что если его не будет в поле ее видимости, она не будет о нем говорить. А если и расскажет что-то, ему хотелось бы находиться как можно дальше от этого места.

— Я в библиотеку, — бросил он друзьям и уже сделал шаг, чтобы уйти, как заметил Белби, спешащую к их столу.

_Господи… что еще?_

— Привет, Снейп, — он кинула короткий взгляд в его сторону и кивнула на Мародеров. — Разговор есть.

Не скрывая тяжелого, многозначительного вздоха, он сел обратно за стол. Между ним и Ремусом опустилась Белби.

— Хочешь завтра попробовать противоядие? — сходу спросила она, повернувшись к Ремусу.

— Ты рехнулась?! — не сдержался Северус, вытаращившись на нее во все глаза.

— Мы нашли ошибку, все будет нормально, — сказала она, недовольно на него глянув.

Ошибку они и правда нашли. Все оказалось банально. В противоядие необходимо добавлять шерсть того оборотня, кто будет его пить.

Выяснили они это сразу, поэтому последние три недели Белби места себе не находила — ей не терпелось этим противоядием кого-нибудь напоить, чтобы удостовериться в идеальности результата.

Северус тоже не сомневался, что противоядие приготовлено безупречно. Но он все равно не хотел рисковать. Он себе не простит, если Ремус попадет в Мунго.

— Я бы попробовал… — неуверенно произнес Ремус.

— С ума сошел? — Северус перевел ошарашенный взгляд на него.

— Отлично, — удовлетворенно произнесла Белби, пропустив комментарий Северуса мимо ушей. — Волноваться не о чем. Навредить оно точно не сможет. Мы и до этого знали, что противоядие приготовлено верно, и сейчас в этом убедились. С твоей шерстью оно сработает идеально.

— Ты уверен, Рем? — спросил Сириус, покосившись на Северуса, который тут же с жаром произнес:

— Это может быть опасно. Ее брат две недели в Мунго пролежал. И только благодаря удаче никто не заподозрил, что мы на нем опыты ставили.

— Какой еще удаче? — хмыкнула Белби, закатив глаза. — Нам пришлось заплатить целителю, чтобы он помалкивал.

Северус в удивлении уставился на нее. Он не знал этих подробностей.

Когда он только узнал, что ее брат попал в Мунго, Северус сразу обеспокоился вопросом, как бы кто не догадался, что его напоили непроверенным противоядием. За это вполне могли влепить внушительный штраф, а то и срок в Азкабане. Но он думал, что им просто повезло.

— Но сейчас это не важно, — сказала Белби, снова повернувшись к Ремусу. — Противоядие работает. Я в этом уверена. Снейп тоже в этом уверен. Только, как всегда, не хочет рисковать.

— О, да, Снейп такой, — усмехнулась Бланк. Северус ее проигнорировал, с трудом удержавшись, чтобы хотя бы не глянуть в ее сторону, переживая, что сейчас любой взгляд на нее может его выдаст.

— Ну, а ты, Рем? Готов рискнуть? — с сомнением спросил Джеймс.

— Я готов, — в голосе Ремуса появилось уже больше уверенности. — Неизвестно, сколько еще отцу времени потребуется, чтобы найти нужных… людей. К тому же, вам я доверяю. Думаю, все пройдет хорошо.

Северус видел, как у друга взгляд надеждой загорается. Ведь если все пройдет удачно, у Ремуса начнется новая жизнь. Без мучительных трансформаций, без страха покалечить кого-нибудь или убить. Без презрения в обществе. Северус понимал его. Наверное, ему бы тоже не терпелось испробовать лекарство от болезни, которой он страдает всю жизнь.

К тому же, Северус и вправду был уверен, что противоядие сработает. Не может не сработать.

— Все пройдет хорошо, — Белби ему коротко улыбнулась. Она поднялась и сказала ему напоследок: — Увидимся завтра вечером.

Как только она ушла, Ремус обратился к Северусу:

— Я знаю, ты не хочешь рисковать, но… я уже не могу больше ждать. Если есть хотя бы один шанс избавиться от этих мук…

Ремус многозначительно скривился, так и не закончив предложение. Он уже ощущал на себе все прелести надвигающегося полнолуния.

— Я понимаю, Рем, — произнес Северус. — И я тоже считаю, что все пройдет хорошо.

***

Затаив дыхание, они втроем следили за Ремусом, который только что выпил большой кубок противоядия.

— Гадость, — скривился он. — А можно туда сахар добавить?

— Нет, — мотнул головой Северус, продолжая пристально наблюдать за другом.

Они уже находились в Визжащей-хижине. Через пару часов взойдет полная луна и начнется трансформация.

Северус с большим трудом отвязался от Белби, которая настаивала на том, чтобы тоже присутствовать, и проследить хотя бы за тем, как Ремус выпьет противоядие. Она снова задавала много подозрительных вопросов, чем только нервировала его.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил Джеймс у Ремуса.

— Вроде… терпимо, — тяжело ответил он. Волосы его взмокли и прилипли ко лбу, лицо серо-бледное, с яркими выделяющимися шрамами и покрасневшими глазами. Все было как обычно.

— Хуже не становится? — поинтересовался Северус.

Ремус в ответ только отрицательно покачал головой.

Что ж, это было уже хорошо. Брат Белби с первых минут почувствовал ухудшения.

— Даже странно, что Белби с нами не пошла, — усмехнулся Сириус, взглянув на Северуса, — она так порывалась.

— Я бы ей не позволил, — оскорблено произнес Северус. — Она ведь не знает, что Ремуса сюда отводят.

— Не знает? — Джеймс округлил глаза, посмотрев на него. — Ой…

— В смысле, ой?

— Ну… кажется, я ей об этом говорил, — виновато произнес Джеймс, — недавно, на дне рождения у Рема. Но я ведь не знал, что ты ей не рассказывал! — сразу перешел в наступление Джеймс, вытаращив глаза на Северуса. — Все девчонки знают. Я думал, и она знает!

Северус сердито посмотрел на друга. А ведь он пару часов назад заливал Белби, что Ремуса в Запретный лес уводят, а она и бровью не повела, только ехидно усмехалась. Но это было ее привычное выражение лица, поэтому Северус даже значения этому не предал.

— Надеюсь, ты ей не сказал, что мы анимаги? — недовольно поинтересовался Северус.

— Про это ничего не говорил, — тут же заверил Джеймс. — Но, если честно, я тоже думал, что ты ей об этом рассказал.

— С чего бы это вдруг?

— Вы же встречаетесь! — воскликнул Джеймс.

— Мы не встречаемся.

— Ну, не знаю, как вы это называете, — проворчал Джеймс. — Но она ведь нравится тебе…

— Нет, не нравится, — перебил его Северус, некрасиво покрывшись красными пятнами.

Он вообще старался не думать об этой теме, и у него это отлично получалось, благо, ему и так было чем занять свою голову. Но он не мог отрицать, что Белби появлялась в его мыслях все чаще и чаще.

— Ну да, как же, — довольно усмехнулся Джеймс, видя его смущение. — Вначале мы Сириусу полгода подсказывали, что он влюбился, теперь тебе будем?

— Эй, — возмутился Сириус, но тут же расплылся в нелепой улыбке. Очевидно, возмущался он всего лишь по привычке.

Джеймс на это усмехнулся и уже снова повернулся к Северусу, открыв рот, но он его опередил:

— Вы сейчас не о том думаете.

Кивнув на Ремуса, Северус подошел к нему ближе.

— Ты как, Рем?

— Всё так же…

Северус нахмурился. По их расчетам Ремус сейчас не должен испытывать привычных мучений. По большей части, если не полностью, но противоядие должно снимать симптомы ликантропии.

Ситуация практически не изменилась и через час. Хотя Ремус и говорил, что ему значительно легче, Северус видел, что тот мучается. А этого быть не должно.

Наконец, началась трансформация. Северус уже не мог знать, что чувствует Ремус, но выглядело всё, как и всегда, жутко. Шерсть снова клочьями пробивалась сквозь кожу, которую он раздирал толстыми, острыми когтями. Он снова громко кричал, когда кости переламывались. И неестественно выгибался, когда с громким хрустом выворачивало позвоночник. И, наконец, перед ними стоит волк, который тяжело дышит и не спускает с них взгляда.

Возможно, то была игра света, а может быть, Северусу просто настолько хотелось, чтобы противоядие сработало, но ему показалось, что взгляд волка изменился, став более осознанным.

Волк стоял и переводил взгляд с ворона на оленя и на пса, осматривая их, словно впервые. Или же Северусу это всё показалось.

Ночь пролетела в один миг. Северус так и не мог сказать, сработало ли противоядие. Волк вел себя, как обычно: носился по лесу, играя и догоняя оленя и пса, пару раз сбегал от них и завывал на луну, и снова отказывался возвращаться в Визжащую-хижину.

— Получилось, — сиплым голосом произнес Ремус, едва пришел в себя, лежа на диване.

— Получилось? — удивленно переспросил Северус, чувствуя, как внутри все замерло от восторга. Он уже успел решить, что их попытка провалилась.

— Да, — Ремус слабо кивнул. — Я не помню всё, но… многие моменты. Особенно поначалу. Как только обратился, вначале я вообще всё осознавал… полностью понимал происходящее, но потом… потом уже всё меньше удавалось держать контроль. И последнее, что я помню, как мы были возле реки…

Возле реки они были всего спустя час, после наступления полнолуния. А это очень мало, Ремус должен был всю ночь держать себя под контролем и осознавать происходящее. Но, тем не менее, противоядие сработало. Пусть не полностью, но сработало.

Северус лихорадочно соображал, где они допустили просчет. Возможно, ошибка была в объеме противоядия. Возможно, в объеме какого-либо ингредиента или в формуле. Возможно, в чем-то еще.

***

Утром, первым делом, они сразу отправились к Ремусу в Больничное Крыло. Он обрадовано сообщил, что чувствует себя гораздо лучше, чем обычно бывало. И вообще был в непривычно приподнятом настроении, ясным взглядом глядя на друзей.

— Ко мне, кстати, Дебора уже заходила, — сказал Ремус, улыбнувшись и посмотрев на Северуса. — Тоже спрашивала, как все прошло. Я ей обо всем рассказал. Ты ведь не против?

— Нет, нет, конечно, — заверил его Северус и подумал, что ему уже не терпится с ней встретиться, чтобы всё обсудить.

— Она просила передать, чтобы ты к ней зашел, — произнес Ремус. — Она у себя.

Еще немного посидев вместе с друзьями, Северус отправился в когтевранскую башню.

Несмотря на ранний субботний час, гостиная Когтеврана уже была наполнена студентами. Пройдя мимо них, он сразу устремился наверх.

— Ох, Северус… привет.

Только он распахнул дверь, нос к носу столкнулся с Эммелиной.

— Ты, наверное, к Деборе? — спросила она с самым безучастным выражением лица. — Она в совятню пошла, сейчас вернется. Можешь подождать ее здесь.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Северус и добавил: — Спасибо, Эммелина.

Она ему ничего не ответила, прошла мимо и захлопнула дверь в спальню. Смотреть на нее было невозможно. Даже Северус, равнодушный к чужим проблемам, испытывал некоторую жалость, глядя на ее вечно печальное и серьезное лицо. Хотя, возможно, это было от контраста, ведь раньше Эммелина всегда ходила с яркой улыбкой на лице и горящим взглядом.

Северус прошел в спальню и остановился возле окна, расположенного рядом с кроватью Белби. Башня Когтеврана хоть и уступала по высоте гриффиндорской, но вид открывался великолепный, ничуть не хуже того, что был виден из его спальни.

Вблизи виднелось Черное озеро и Запретный лес, темным острыми верхушками уходя за горизонт. А чуть левее находилось поле для квиддича, на котором возвышались трибуны.

Он скользнул взглядом по комнате, отмечая, что когтевранская расцветка нравится ему больше. Нет кричащих ярко-красных цветов и позолоты. Все сделано в голубых и бронзовых тонах. И потолки значительно выше, от чего казалось, что воздуха и пространства больше. Окна до самого пола пропускали в комнату больше света. У Белби даже подушки две было. И наволочки расшиты картой звездного неба.

_…какого?!.._

Взгляд его упал на тумбочку, на которой лежала стопка книг, и на самой ее верхушке учебное пособие по Зельем, выпущенное так давно, что по нему, вероятно, занимались еще Основатели.

Северус прекрасно знал эту книгу. Она была всего в двух экземплярах и хранилась в Запретной секции. И в данный момент на его тумбочке лежал второй экземпляр.

Сердце оглушительно колотилось в груди. Ведь это была не просто книга. Северус только благодаря ей смог продвинуться в создании седьмой части зелья для Пожирателей.

Бросив взгляд на дверь, он протянул руку и взял книгу. В ней было несколько десятков закладок. Северус открыл на первой попавшейся.

_«Создание многоступенчатых зелий»_

Он пролистнул до второй закладки, до третьей.

_«Особенности использования крови волшебников в приготовлении зелий. Использование крови чистокровных и маглорожденных волшебников»_

_«Волшебные волосы. Единороги и вейлы»_

_«Жертвоприношение в приготовлении зелий»_

_«Кровь и плоть, взятая насильно и добровольно. Особенности и различия»_

Северус открывал одну отмеченную страницу, за другой, не веря своим глазам. За некоторым различием, они с Белби изучали одни и те же главы.

_Я так и знал! Так и знал!_

Он начинал злиться и раздражаться. Сколько раз он намекал Белби, сколько раз задавал наводящих вопросов, но ее ничто не брало, она упорно отрицала свою причастность к сотрудничеству с Пожирателями.

А ведь он с самого начала подозревал ее. И не ошибся. Интуиция никогда его не подводила. А он взял и поверил девчонке.

_Идиот!_

Северус терялся в догадках, почему она ему не призналась. И самым разумным ответом было то, что она работает с Пожирателями по доброй воле. Как она сама же и сказала, учитывая положение дел, это не самый плохой вариант.

Но он не был в этом до конца уверен. Не исключено, что Пожиратели и на нее нашли рычаги давления, и попросту запугали. Только в этом случае он все равно не понимал, почему она ему не сказала. Если бы она призналась, они бы гораздо быстрее справились со своей работой. Нашли бы способ сделать так, чтобы зелье сработало против Пожирателей.

— Ты обалдел, Снейп?!

В чувство его привел возмущенный возглас Белби, которая стояла в дверях и разъяренным взглядом смотрела на него с книгой в руках.

— А ты? Не обалдела?! — он с шумом захлопнул книгу и показал ей. — Почему ты мне ничего не сказала?!

— Не сказала о чем? — она вновь приняла невозмутимый вид, широким шагом пересекла комнату и выхватила книгу из его рук. — Что люблю почитать?

— Ты и сейчас собираешься врать? — с возмущением спросил Северус. — Думаешь, я не догадался, чем ты занимаешься? Ты меня за идиота держишь?

— И чем, по-твоему, я занимаюсь? — оскорблено поинтересовалась она.

— Готовишь зелье для Пожирателей, — напрямую ответил Северус.

— Ты в своем уме? — прошипела она, оглядываясь на дверь и пустую комнату.

Северус достал палочку и наложил на комнату все известные ему заглушающие и противоследящие чары.

— Ты готовишь зелье для Пожирателей, — снова повторил он. — Не отрицай, Белби.

Она молча прожигала его суровым взглядом. Северус расценил это, как согласие, и продолжил:

— Почему ты мне ничего не сказала? Ты добровольно с ними работаешь?

— Разумеется, нет, — с жаром ответила она.

— Они тебе угрожают? Или твоей семье?

— Я не собираюсь это обсуждать, — прервала она его.

— Почему? Мы могли бы помочь друг другу…

— Потому что, если они узнают, нам конец, — громко прошептала она.

— Они не узнают. Мы же и так часто видимся. Они ничего не подозревают…

— Это тебе так кажется, — выпалила она, сердито на него посмотрев, — а мне каждый раз допрос устраивают, чем я с тобой занималась.

— Серьезно? — удивился Северус. — И что ты говоришь?

— Говорю, что мы просто спим, — усмехнулась она, — ну и варим разные зелья ради развлечения.

— И они верят? — с сомнением произнес Северус.

— Если они все еще ничего с нами не сделали, значит, верят.

— И кто «они», кстати?

Белби скривилась, отведя взгляд на мгновение.

— Мальсибер.

Северус всем нутром чувствовал, что она недоговаривает. Но она вновь подняла на него прямой и решительный взгляд, давая понять, что пытаться разузнать больше — бесполезно.

— Я не собираюсь это обсуждать, Снейп, — снова заявила она. — И тебе не советую болтать об этом. Думаю, ты и сам прекрасно знаешь о последствиях.

— Но мы можем помочь друг другу! — Северус вновь повысил голос, пытаясь вразумить ее. — Мы делаем одну работу, так почему бы не объединиться?

— Одну? — она удивленно вскинула брови.

— Да, — Северус указал на книгу в ее руках, — я тоже занимаюсь седьмой частью.

Белби ошарашено смотрела на него. Кажется, она об этом не знала.

— Разве не ты писала вот это? — Северус порылся в своей сумке и достал записи, которые ему дали Пожиратели в качестве подсказок. Он всегда их с собой носил, не рискуя оставлять без присмотра.

Белби взяла протянутый пергамент и пробежала взглядом по строчкам.

— Откуда это у тебя? — недоверчиво спросила она, поднимая на него взгляд.

— Пожиратели дали, откуда же еще. Так это ты писала?

— Я… Но они мне говорили, что я одна этим занимаюсь.

— И ты им поверила? — усмехнулся Северус. — Мне они то же самое говорили.

Он смотрел в ее лицо, которое выражало неизвестные ему эмоции. Белби явно была не в себе.

— Ты далеко продвинулась?

— Я закончила, — сказала она.

— Закончила? — ошарашено переспросил он. Сам Северус еще даже половину работы не проделал. Хотя уже и довольно сильно продвинулся: узнал назначение зелья и основную часть ингредиентов.

— Я им давно занимаюсь, — сказала Белби, — и только что отправила им окончательный вариант.

— Ты сошла с ума…

— Почему это? — она бросила на него резкий взгляд.

— Ты же знаешь, что это за зелье. Оно создаст настоящего монстра. Непобедимого монстра…

— И что?

— И что? — с презрением переспросил Северус, не веря своим ушам. — Ты действительно не понимаешь, в чем проблема? Не понимаешь, что Волан-де-Морт с помощью этого зелья создаст целую армию неубиваемых существ?

— Он не собирается создавать армию, — усмехнулась она. — Зелье для него самого.

— Что?.. Откуда ты знаешь?

— Мальсибер сказал, — ответила она, соврав и даже глазом не моргнув.

Северус плотно сжал губы, не давая вырваться проклятьям, которые так хотелось в нее запустить.

— И тебе все равно кажется нормальным приготовить для Волан-де-Морта это зелье? Его после этого практически невозможно будет убить. Он станет гораздо сильнее не только в физическом плане, но и в магическом…

— Его и так уже ничего не возьмет, — перебила она. — Там от человека ничего не осталось. Конечно, с зельем он станет сильнее, но разница будет невелика.

— Можно было бы сделать так, чтобы зелье сработало против него!

Белби широко усмехнулась и оглядела его.

— Серьезно, Снейп? Ты рассчитывал надуть Волан-де-Морта?

— Да, рассчитывал! — воскликнул он, не обращая внимания на ее насмешливый взгляд.

— Если бы ты испортил зелье, это в первую же проверку выяснили, — она вновь презрительно усмехнулась.

— Да, только вот можно было сюрприз для них долгосрочный приготовить. Который бы прошел и первую, и вторую, и десятую проверку. И который бы проявил себя спустя несколько месяцев. Когда зелье бы уже выпил сам Волан-де-Морт.

Насмешка из ее глаз пропала, и она продолжала мрачно смотреть на него.

— И как бы ты это сделал?

— Легко. Ты сама знаешь, сколько там сложных ингредиентов. Начиная со шкуры бумсланга и волос вейлы, заканчивая кровью единорога и волшебника. Некоторые из них, при смешении определенного количества, эффект дают спустя месяцы, а то и годы.

Белби долго соображала, глядя сквозь него, а потом вновь усмехнулась.

— У него работают лучшие зельевары, думаешь, никто бы не вычислил этот твой сюрприз?

— Попытаться стоило.

Она в ответ безразлично пожала плечами, опуская взгляд. А Северус все еще не мог поверить, что она вот так просто взяла и отдала Пожирателям готовый рецепт.

Не мог поверить, что она все это скрывала от него, когда он несколько раз намекал ей. Что она не обратилась к нему за помощью. Что даже не попыталась хоть как-то предотвратить тот ужас, который может начаться, после того, как Волан-де-Морт выпьет это зелье. Что она даже угрызений совести не чувствует по этому поводу.

Ему надо было о многом подумать. Здесь уже ничего не исправишь — Белби сделала то, что от нее требовали. А ведь он так на нее рассчитывал, а оказалось, что и на нее нет никакой надежды.

Не говоря ей больше не слова, он вышел из комнаты.


	106. С днем рождения, Джеймс

_**Джеймс Поттер** _

— Итак, кажется, все готово, — взволнованно произнес Джеймс, оглядев друзей. — Пора начинать.

Уже через несколько часов наступит его день рождения. Джеймс обожал этот день. Он любил внимание, любил получать подарки и поздравления. Ему нравилось, что все его друзья и многочисленные приятели всегда вместе с ним в такой важный для него день.

И подготовка к этому дню всегда начиналась заблаговременно, Джеймс любил из своего дня рождения устраивать целое шоу.

На свое восемнадцатилетие он планировал устроить грандиозный праздник. Все-таки, он в школе последний год, и ученики должны надолго запомнить это событие. К тому же, учитывая, что за стенами школы идет серьезная и кровавая война, никто не знает, смогут ли они собраться шумной компанией после выпуска. Никто не дает гарантий, что они выживут, поэтому отмечать надо так, словно следующего дня рождения уже не будет.

На праздник были приглашены старшие курсы с пятого по седьмой, практически в полном составе, за исключением слизеринцев. Хотя в список приглашенных попали и некоторые младшекурсники, в основном те, кто играл в квиддич и пользовался у Джеймса уважением. Так, например, на празднование были приглашены третьекурсница Натали Гибсон и второкурсница Зои Хадсон с Когтеврана.

Джеймс все еще со смехом вспоминал, как вручал приглашение Зои. Как она затряслась, словно листочек осиновый на ветру, стоило ей увидеть его решительный шаг в ее сторону. И как она долго не верила, что ее приглашают на праздник, и всё искала какой-то подвох. А услышав, что празднование будет в Запретном лесу и вовсе начала отказываться. Но Джеймс умел уговаривать.

Он долго думал, где проводить такое грандиозное мероприятие. Впервые собиралось так много людей, поэтому гриффиндорская башня сразу отпадала. Она с трудом вмещала всех гриффиндорцев, а будут еще два факультета. Проводить день рождения в подземельях ему не хотелось — слишком яркая ассоциация со слизеринцами. Зато идея с Запретным лесом, предложенная Сириусом, показалось ему идеальной.

Конечно, Лили и Ремус тут же обеспокоились вопросом, что делать со стадом кентавров и логовом акромантулов. Но Джеймс выбрал удачное расположение.

Они с Сириусом долго изучали Карту, и выбрали поляну, которая была бы не видна из окон Хогвартса. И которая, при этом, находится на безопасном расстоянии от троп кентавров. Правда, логово акромантулов все равно находилось в опасной близости. Но, как верно заметил Сириус: какой праздник без адреналина.

К тому же, эта поляна находилась совсем рядом с одним из потайных выходов из замка. Этот тайный ход начинался возле гостиной Пуффендуя и вел в Хогсмид. Мародеры нашли его на пятом курсе. Ход был очень длинным и извилистым, и имел множество ответвлений, одно из которых выходит в гущу Запретного леса. Мародеры им практически никогда не пользовались, и решили, что на последнем году учебы и в честь такого мероприятия можно пожертвовать этим их тайным знанием и рассказать о ходе остальным.

Поляну, по наставлению Лили, они окружили всевозможными защитными чарами. Лили и так ругалась, что ей приходится слишком на многое закрывать глаза. Тот факт, что в полночь в Запретном лесу соберется половина школы, и без того не дает ей спокойно спать и лишил аппетита, поэтому требовала эту малость. Впрочем, Джеймс с ней был согласен. Поэтому на поляну наложили не только защитные, но и заглушающие чары, чтобы шум не был слышен в Хогсмиде и Хогвартсе, и множество отводящих внимание чар.

Приглашения, как и все остальное, отличались оригинальностью. Для каждого факультета они были разные. И помимо приглашения на праздник содержали карту. Она показывала путь, по которому можно дойти от гостиной до поляны.

Чтобы никто не попался Филчу или преподавателям, Джеймсу, с болью на сердце, пришлось пожертвовать еще парочкой потайных ходов и коридоров. Потому что, если с пуффендуйцами проблем не возникало, то когтевранцам и гриффиндорцам придется пройти половину замка. И надо сделать так, чтобы никто не попался.

У каждого в приглашении также было указано определенное время, когда он должен выйти из гостиной. Чтобы не создавать столпотворения и риска быть пойманными, Джеймс разделил всех на небольшие группы по три-четыре человека.

К его удивлению, согласились прийти практически все, кого он пригласил. Он думал, что многие струсят и не захотят так рисковать. Но, как заметил Ремус, нервное напряжение, царившее в стране, на студентах сильно сказывается. Им всем требуется небольшая разрядка, а такой большой праздник отличный повод.

— Выдвигаемся, — согласно кивнул Сириус и поднялся на ноги.

Только что закончился ежевечерний отчет, и МакГонагалл лично заходила проверить своих студентов. Очевидно, переживала, что гриффиндорцы уже закатили вечеринку в честь празднования дня рождения самого беспокойного ее студента.

И стоило закрыться портретному проему за ней, Джеймс, Лили и Сириус направились на выход. Они шли самые первые, чтобы раньше других явиться на поляну, а по пути еще необходимо было встретить Софию.

— Боже… — в который раз прошептала Лили, когда они шли по темному замку. — Мне кажется, я поседею.

— Все нормально, Лили, — усмехнулся Джеймс, взяв ее за руку. — Никто нас не поймает.

— Это верно. К тому же, мы на всякий случай Филчу снотворного в ужин подлили, — произнес Сириус, шагая с Картой в руках и отслеживая Софию, которая шла им навстречу от гостиной Слизерина.

— Серьезно? — ахнула Лили. — Кошмар… а если об этом узнают?

— Да никто не узнает, — отмахнулся Джеймс, — Сев ему убойную дозу приготовил. Он проспит до самого утра, даже не заподозрит ничего.

— Как-то мне это не нравится… не хорошо это, — шепотом произнесла она.

— Зато нас никто не поймает, — заметил Джеймс, посмотрев ей в глаза и пожимая ее пальцы, успокаивая. — Половина из приглашенных бы точно отказались идти, если бы думали, что Филч их на каждом углу караулить будет.

— Ох, Джеймс… я все равно так переживаю.

— Не стоит, — улыбнулся он. — Если нас поймают, скажешь, что мы тебя силой заставили идти. Или скажешь, что ты как раз шла, чтобы вернуть всех по своим кроватям.

— Я же не только за себя переживаю! — шепотом возмутилась она. — Но и за вас! Что если кого-то поймают и исключат? Или кто-нибудь пострадает?..

— Ну, всё, Эванс, завязывай. Ты так весь праздник испортишь, — недовольно произнес Сириус, складывая Карту. — Джеймс, скажи ей.

— Ничего она не испортит! — возразил Джеймс, сердито посмотрев на друга. Вообще-то, он не злился на Сириуса, и был с ним отчасти согласен, но совесть требовала вступиться за Лили. Сириус, кажется, понял это и усмехнулся, отвернувшись. — Но тебе, Лили, и правда не стоит переживать. Мы все предусмотрели. Ты же сама отслеживала, чтобы мы все необходимые чары наложили. Верно? И ты знаешь, что за прогулки по ночам из школы не отчисляют. Иначе, мы бы еще на первом курсе вылетели.

— Да, да-да, ты прав, Джеймс, — неуверенно произнесла она.

Он вполне понимал ее беспокойство. Лили переживает и за свою судьбу, и за свой значок старосты школы. Переживает за него и остальных Мародеров, которые вполне могут вылететь из школы, если вскроется, что они все старшие курсы подвергли опасности, устраивая вечеринку в Запретном лесу. Переживает за других учеников, в числе которых несколько младшекурсников, которых она отговаривала приходить.

Но Джеймс ей был благодарен за то, что она не отговаривает его самого от этой затеи. Он был удивлен этому не меньше. Джеймс готовился держать оборону и до последнего на своем стоять. Но Лили удивительно спокойно восприняла идею с вечеринкой в Запретном лесу. Повозмущалась для приличия, выдвинула несколько условий, но, тем не менее, сразу согласилась.

Джеймс с радостью на сердце осознавал, что он хорошо на нее влияет. И вот в ней уже просыпается дух авантюризма, который крепко спал всю ее жизнь.

— Пришли, — сказал он, останавливаясь возле одного из гобеленов, которые вряд висели по всей длине подземелья, и за которыми находилась глухая стена. Он взглянул на часы и повернулся к Сириусу. — Где София? Уже пора…

— Идет, — ответил Сириус и кивнул в конец коридора, из-за угла которого в эту же секунду вывернула София.

— Отлично, — произнес Джеймс, ожидая, когда она к ним подойдет.

— Джеймс, тебя уже можно поздравлять или ждать до полуночи? — спросила София, улыбнувшись.

— Ждем до полуночи, — вместо него ответил Сириус.

Джеймс согласно кивнул, отдернул гобелен и постучал палочкой по нужному кирпичу. Стена тут же растаяла, открывая узкую лестницу, которая круто уходила вниз.

— Дамы вперед? — он с улыбкой взглянул на Лили, которая огромными глазами вглядывалась в темноту.

Он ожидал возражения, но Лили зажгла огонек на конце своей палочки и двинулась вперед.

— Эй, я же пошутил, — усмехнулся он, взяв ее за руку, притормаживая, и первый пошел к лестнице.

Лестница спиралью уходила вниз на несколько этажей и заканчивалась глубоко под Хогвартсом. Узкий проход вмещал не больше одного человека, а ступая по неровным и высоким ступенькам был риск сорваться и кубарем слететь вниз.

Спустившись, перед ними открылся широкий круглый проход, который имел множество ответвлений и лабиринтом уходил вглубь.

— Ну и вонь, кошмар, — поморщилась София.

— Просто ужас, — поддержала Лили, которая, судя по голосу, говорила с зажатым носом.

— Какие неженки, посмотрите на них, — усмехнулся Сириус. — Это заброшенная канализация, конечно, тут будет вонь!

Чтобы остальные не заблудились, Джеймс наколдовал на стене ярко-красный светящийся рисунок в виде льва. Он сопровождал их всю дорогу, оставляя за собой следы в виде лап, по которым и дойдут все остальные.

— Восхитительно, — прошептала Лили, выходя из туннеля.

Джеймс взглянул на Лили, которая восторженным взглядом оглядывала поляну. Она была круглой и в несколько десятков футов в диаметре. По деревьям были развешаны яркие белые и красные гирлянды, обозначающие границу, за которую нельзя выходить, и освещая часть пространства. С одной стороны стоит длинный стол, который ломился от выпивки и закуски, а рядом с ним две большие бочки — одна со сливочным пивом, другая с медовухой. А в центре подготовлено место для большого костра.

По периметру стоит несколько широких качелей, предназначенных для больших компаний. Весь пол усыпан толстым слоем искусственно созданной листвы, которая скрывала сырую некрасивую землю. В тени толстых стволов деревьев и возле будущего костра набросаны большие мягкие подушки.

Поскольку в музыке Джеймс совершенно не сведущ, этим вопросом занимался Сириус вместе с Софией, и они подобрали с пару десяток пластинок, в которых было всё от The Cure и Bee Gees до Led Zeppelin и Kiss. Подойдя к граммофону, Джеймс наугад поставил пластинку и добавил громкости.

Не успели они толком расположиться и осмотреться, пришли первые гости. Из тоннеля вышли Ремус с Эшли и еще двумя пуффендуйками, а следом за ними сразу Северус.

Пока Пуффендуй с восторгом осматривался, Джеймс обратился к Северусу:

— Я думал, ты с Белби придешь.

— Сама дорогу найдет, карта у нее есть, — с холодом в голосе ответил Северус и тут же нахмурился, отвернувшись.

Джеймс уже хотел поинтересоваться, что между ними произошло — еще вчера утром Северус ушел к Белби в хорошем, насколько это можно представить, настроении, и вернулся только поздно вечером. Но не успел он и рта раскрыть, из тоннеля вышла его команда, которая тут же бросилась к нему с поздравлениями.

Следующий час он только и делал, что встречал гостей и отвечал на поздравления. Джеймс порадовался, что он всех разделил на небольшие группы, которые приходили с небольшим промежутком по времени. Это оказалось не только безопасно, но еще и очень удобно. Одни пришли, поздравили его, и сразу освободили место для следующих.

Горка с подарками все росла.

Встретив последних по списку гостей, он удовлетворенно окинул заполненную поляну взглядом. Пришли не все, но на поляне пространства свободного не было, человек пятьдесят было однозначно. Основная часть толпилась возле стола, кто-то уже расположился на качелях, кто-то разжег костер, который полыхал на десяток футов в высоту.

Джеймс был безумно счастлив, глядя на толпу довольных друзей, которые смеялись и что-то с шумом обсуждали.

— Капитан! Именинник! Идем к нам!

Со стороны одной из качелей послышался голос Джессики, которая стояла со стаканом в руке.

Джеймс, подхватив со стола бутылочку грушевого сидра, тут же направился к своей команде. Подойдя, он заметил, что у его любимицы в руках что-то, ужасно походящее на огневиски. Где-то глубоко внутри кольнула совесть — Джессика была лишь на четвертом курсе, пить ей явно не следует, особенно, крепкий алкоголь.

_Лили узнает — прибьет._

— С днем рождения, самый лучший капитан! — громко прокричала Джессика, вскинув руки и расплескав содержимое стакана.

— Ура-а-а! — поддержал ее Грегори, который, судя по виду, уже тоже был не трезв.

_Часа не прошло, а они уже готовенькие…_

Пока Джессика с Грегори наперебой и заплетающимся языком сыпали пожелания, к ним подошла Лили.

— Джессика, это что, огневиски?

— Лили! — обрадовалась Джессика. — С именинником тебя!

— Спасибо, — ответила Лили, строго окинув всю компанию взглядом.

Джеймс видел, как в глазах Лили вспыхивает недовольство. Он уже взял ее за руку и хотел ее увести подальше, но она и с места не сдвинулась, посмотрев на одного из загонщиков.

— Ричард, присмотришь за ними, — командирским тоном произнесла она, указав на Джессику и Грегори, которые над чем-то хихикали, покраснев от сдерживаемого смеха.

— Что?! Почему я?! — недовольно воскликнул он.

— Ты самый ответственный тут.

— Я не ответственный! Совсем не ответственный! Я сейчас и сам напьюсь! — для убедительности он тут же присосался к бутылке и сделал несколько больших глотков. Оторвавшись от нее, он с трудом сдержал рвотный позыв, зажав рот рукой, и невнятно проговорил: — Мерлин…

Лили, округлив глаза, с шоком наблюдала, как он расталкивает людей, уходя к кустам.

— Пойду, проверю как он, — произнес Кристофер и устремился за другом, подальше от взора школьной старосты.

Лили покачала головой, прикрыв глаза, и повернулась к Марлин.

— О, нет-нет, Лили, я знаю, о чем ты попросишь, и даже не надейся, — сказала Марлин и, взяв Лору под руку, сразу скрылась в толпе.

— Знаешь, Джеймс, — Лили повернулась к нему, — я тебе говорила, что не надо звать студентов, младше шестого курса. Посмотри на это, — она кивнула головой на Джессику и Грегори, которые уже повалились на широкую качель и над чем-то хохотали. — Раз позвал детей, сам сейчас будешь за ними следить.

— Да какие дети, — возмутился Джеймс, — им уже пятнадцать!

— Спаиваешь несовершеннолетних! — воскликнула Лили, сложив руки на груди.

— Между прочим, над столом табличка висит: «Если тебе есть семнадцать, смело бери алкоголь, для всех остальных — тыквенный сок»!

— А все, конечно же, послушались!

— Эй, Поттеры, вы что крик подняли? — к ним подошли Сириус с Софией. — Цветочек, ты опять кричишь на именинника?

Лили сразу стала недовольной, бросив грозный взгляд в сторону Сириуса.

— Да нет, все нормально, — улыбнулся Джеймс. — Просто уже кто-то успел перебрать, — он указал на свою охотницу и вратаря.

— Поэтому будешь сейчас следить за всеми младшекурсниками, — повелительным тоном произнесла Лили.

— У него же день рождения! — возмутился Сириус.

— Хочешь сам проследить, чтобы они не ушли за периметр и живые добрались до башни? — тут же спросила она, посмотрев на Сириуса.

— Без проблем! Прослежу! — сразу согласился Сириус.

— Ну да, как же, — фыркнула Лили.

— Лили, все хорошо, мы присмотрим, — примирительным тоном произнесла София. — А вы идите, там уже Джеймса все потеряли, всем не терпится с ним выпить.

— Слышала? Идем, идем, — произнес Джеймс, не давая Лили снова возмутиться. Он взял ее за руку и потянул за собой к столу. Оглянувшись напоследок на Сириуса и Софию, он увидел, что те уже направляются в другую сторону, оставив Джессику и Грегори.

_Хоть бы минуту посидели с ними для убедительности…_

Не давая Лили возможности обернуться, он ее сразу затащил в глубь толпы и пробился к столу, где их встретила толпа когтевранцев с седьмого курса во главе с Фенвиком.

Перед тем, как начать принимать очередную порцию поздравлений, Джеймс наполнил для Лили большой бокал сливочного пива и, незаметно для нее, подлил туда немного огневиски. Как убеждал себя Джеймс, сделал он это исключительно ради нее — чтобы Лили меньше нервничала и переживала. Потому что из-за беспокойства она себе места не находила, заодно заставляя нервничать всех вокруг себя. И его в том числе.

Дальше время пошло веселее. Джеймс старался следить за тем, чтобы стакан Лили не был пуст, и вместе с ней переходил от компании к компании. Все гости разделились на небольшие группы, и каждой хотелось, чтобы именинник был именно с ними.

Спустя неизвестное количество времени Джеймс обнаружил себя в окружении пятикурсников, игроков в квиддич, с разных факультетов. Он им в красках и подробностях рассказывал о своих первых отборочных.

Он с удивлением отметил, что время давно перевалило за полночь. А сам он уже пошатывается и говорит о себе в третьем лице — верный признак того, чтобы с алкоголем пора завязывать.

— Где Лили?! — воскликнул он, вскакивая на ноги прямо посреди разговора. Он осмотрелся, не замечая ее вблизи.

Без лишних объяснений покинув компанию, он пошел искать свою ненаглядную.

Идя вдоль поляны, Джеймс с радостью отмечал, что все хорошо и весело проводят время.

Одна группа гриффиндорцев и пуффендуйцев играла в карты на желания. Другая группа, уже побольше, под руководством Фенвика играла в бутылочку. Чуть поодаль от них, возле костра, Ричард, в окружении своих личных поклонниц, играл на гитаре, подпевая Рою Орбисону, звучащему из граммофона.

А недалеко от них, под светом гирлянды, танцевали Сириус с Софией, переступая с ноги на ногу на одном месте. Они плотно прижались друг к другу и целовались, никого не замечая вокруг. Джеймс решил их не отвлекать и прошел дальше.

На подушках, на самой границы поляны, сидели Ремус с Эшли. По ее рукам вовсю прыгали с десяток лукотрусов, а Ремус их чем-то подкармливал.

Пройдя мимо стола, где по-прежнему было самое большое столпотворение, Джеймс остановился.

Он начинал беспокоиться. Лили нигде не было видно. Он силился вспомнить, когда видел ее в последний раз, и не мог. Одно он помнил наверняка — к пятикурсникам они подходили вместе.

… _черт, я же ей полбутылки огневиски наподливал в сливочное пиво…_

Он взглядом наткнулся на одну из качелей, на которой сидели Эммелина с Алисой. Можно было бы подойти к ним, чтобы спросить, где их подруга, но у обоих был такой несчастный вид, что Джеймс не решился их беспокоить.

На качели по соседству спали Джессика и Грегори, прижавшись спинами друг к другу. Кто-то заботливо укрыл их пледом и наколдовал им подушек. Усмехнувшись на эту картину, он пошел дальше, в сторону самых темных кустов, сильно сомневаясь, что Лили затерялась среди них.

Джеймс резко остановился, услышав громкие и напряженные голоса. Выйдя из-за дерева, он увидел Дебору с Северусом, которые кричали друг на друга.

— Эй! — воскликнул Джеймс. — Никаких ругачек на моем дне рождения!

Он подошел к ним и приобнял их за плечи.

— Вы что не поделили? — участливо спросил он, переводя взгляд с одного на другую.

— Ничего, — грубо ответила Дебора, сбросила его руку со своего плеча и ушла на поляну.

Джеймс посмотрел на Северуса, вопросительно вскинув брови.

— Я что-то слышал про Розье, — усмехнулся Джеймс, глядя на друга. — Что сделал этот змееныш?

Северус тут же недовольно поджал губы и бросил на него мрачный взгляд.

— Оказывается, они с Белби встречались на пятом курсе, — после длительной паузы ответил Северус.

— О, так ты ревнуешь? — поразился Джеймс. Он и не думал, что Северус способен на подобное чувство. И не думал, что так легко в этом признается.

— Вот еще, — презрительно усмехнулся Северус, посмотрев на него, как на полного тупицу.

— А из-за чего тогда шум подняли? — с непониманием спросил Джеймс.

— Ну уж точно не из-за ревности, — проворчал Северус. — Ты ведь знаешь этих женщин. Им только повод дай покричать.

— Кстати, об этом, — всполошился Джеймс. — Ты Лили не видел?

— Последний раз я ее видел примерно час назад в компании Стоун и Вэнс.

— Вот черт, — прошептал Джеймс и снова окинул взглядом поляну.

Он не представлял, где ее искать. Но, поскольку ближайшие окрестности у них были видны на Карте, Джеймс решил поискать по ней.

Подойдя к Сириусу, он похлопал того по плечу.

— Бродяга, пардон, что прерываю, — он постарался изобразить французский акцент, посмотрев на Софию, которая отлепилась от Сириуса. — Мне Карта нужна.

— Я ее Лили отдал, — ответил Сириус, продолжая обнимать Софию, — она попросила.

— Что?! Когда? — воскликнул Джеймс.

— Давненько уже, — сказал он, задумавшись.

— И для чего?

— Я не спросил.

— Почему не спросил?! — недовольно возмутился Джеймс.

— А какая мне разница?! — в ответ возмутился Сириус.

Громко и от души выругавшись, Джеймс пошел к Алисе. Если Северус видел ее с ней, возможно, она в курсе, где ее подруга.

— Дамы, — Джеймс сел между Алисой и Эммелиной, — вы не видели Лили?

Девочки подняли на него одинаковый отстраненный взгляд, от которого ему сразу стало неловко. Со смерти родителей Алисы еще и двух недель не прошло. Ему было очень непривычно видеть свою самую шумную однокурсницу такой грустной, а он и не знал чем помочь в такой ситуации. С Эммелиной он был не так близок, но и ее было безумно жаль.

Он не знал, как себя с ними вести. В неловких и напряженных ситуациях он всегда начинал шутить. Но тут, боялся, это будет совершенно неуместно.

Джеймс и представить не мог, как бы он себя чувствовал, будь на их месте. Наверное, был бы полностью разбит.

— Да вот же она, — Алиса подняла руку и указала в сторону прохода, который вел в Хогвартс.

Сразу метнув туда взгляд, Джеймс увидел Лили. Поднявшись, он стремительным и широким шагом направился в ее сторону.

— Где ты была?! — воскликнул он, окинув ее беспокойным взглядом и убеждаясь, что она цела и здорова.

— Отводила детей по своим гостиным, — беззаботно ответила она, улыбнувшись.

— Что? Каких детей? — опешил Джеймс.

— Тех, что ты позвал сюда.

К удивлению Джеймса, в ее голосе даже недовольства не было. Глаза подозрительно блестят, а на губах легкая улыбка. Очевидно, Лили все еще была под действием огневиски.

— Никто вас не видел?

— Нет.

— Слава Мерлину, — выдохнул Джеймс и, притянув ее к себе, крепко обнял. — Никогда больше не уходи одна!

— Мне не хотелось тебя отвлекать, — улыбнулась Лили, запуская свои пальцы ему в волосы. — Ты такой счастливый был, когда хвалился своими успехами на поле.

Джеймс не удержался, растекшись в ответной улыбке от ласковых прикосновений.

— Вдвойне приятно хвалиться своими успехами, когда есть благодарные слушатели.

— Тебе и без слушателей хорошо, — усмехнулась она и чмокнула его в губы, а Джеймсу в голову вдруг мысль пришла.

— Ты Карту у Сириуса взяла? — уточнил он. Лили ему кивнула и он добавил: — То есть, тебе пришлось открыть Карту и произнести: «Торжественно клянусь, что замышляю шалость»?

Лили слегка порозовела под его хитрым и самодовольным взглядом.

— Ох, Лили, Лили, — с притворным укором покачал Джеймс головой. — А ведь ты — школьная староста!

— И я исполняла свои прямые обязанности! — воскликнула она.

— Как жаль, что я это пропустил, — разочарованно вздохнул Джеймс, и потянулся за очередным поцелуем.

Но ему не дали в полной мере насладиться обществом Лили, и вновь утянули в самую гущу праздника.

Джеймс был безумно счастлив. Ему и песни пели, и всей толпой подбрасывали его в воздух ровно восемнадцать раз. Откуда-то даже взялся огромный торт со свечами, которые Джеймс задувал под аккомпанемент «Happy birthday to you» в исполнении всей толпы.

Казалось, ничто не может испортить такую чудесную ночь. И Лили всегда рядом, и друзья не отходят. И все многочисленные подружки и приятели по десятому кругу подходят, чтобы поздравить и выразить восхищение устроенной вечеринке.

Празднование закончилось только под утро. Народу постепенно становилось все меньше, и к пяти утра на поляне остались только Мародеры, Лили, София и Эшли, которая спала на ходу, наваливаясь на Ремуса.

— Рем, ты отведи Эшли, мы тут справимся, — сказал ему Джеймс, — а то она сейчас вырубится.

— Точно справитесь? — неуверенно спросил Ремус, оглядывая разрушенную поляну. — Тут бы прибрать…

Поляна и правда выглядела, как поле боя. Многие гирлянды оборвались и теперь висели на деревьях, мрачно потухнув. Шарики сдулись и полопались. Некоторые подушки в клочья порваны, словно на них бой устраивали. На листве огромная выжженная дорожка, будто дракон прошел. Стол пополам сломан, а вместо одной качели огромное обуглившееся пятно. Повсюду разбросаны мишура, конфетти и пустые бутылки. В лучах только поднимающегося утреннего солнца картина выглядела неприглядно.

— Приберем завтра, — ответил Джеймс. — Через три часа у нас уже Трансфигурация начнется, еще бы поспать хоть немного.

Ремус с Эшли ушли, а Джеймс принялся собирать все свои подарки, загружая ими друзей, чтобы помогли донести. Проверив по Карте, что все преподаватели и Филч в своих комнатах, они пошли по тоннелю в замок.

На ходу засыпала не только Эшли, но и все остальные, утомившись за целую ночь. Кроме, пожалуй, Сириуса и Софии, которые чересчур громко делились впечатлениями и со смехом вспоминали некоторые события ночи.

— Давайте потише, — проворчал Северус, — у меня сейчас голова треснет от вашего крика.

Они с трудом пробирались по узкой лестнице. Из-за нагроможденных подарков не было никакой видимости, в проход еле протискивались.

— Мерлин, когда уже там конец?! — не вытерпел Сириус, застряв с коробкой и с силой пытаясь ее пропихнуть.

— Не шуми, Филча разбудишь, — в очередной раз призвал к тишине Северус.

Налетев на Северуса, который шел первый и резко затормозил, Джеймс уже хотел поинтересоваться, в чем дело, и выглянул через его плечо, глядя на открытый проем.

— Вот дерьмо, — прошептал Северус.

— Что там? — спросил Джеймс.

— Миссис Норрис…

— О, боже, только не это, — пролепетала Лили, стоящая позади Джеймс.

— Вырубите ее, и дело с концом! — послышался голос Сириуса издалека. — Джеймс, пусти в нее Конфундус, этой гадине ничего не будет, а мы пройдем спокойно!

Миссис Норрис, словно услышав Сириуса, зашипела, развернулась и рванула по коридору. Северус с Джеймсом, первые вывалившиеся из прохода, одновременно достали палочки и пустили в ненавистную кошку заклинание. Оба луча ударились в стену ровно в ту секунду, когда миссис Норрис скрылась за поворотом.

— Джеймс, с ума сошел! — воскликнула Лили.

— Давайте, быстрее, быстрее, — не обращая внимания на Лили, поторапливал остальных Джеймс. — У нас пять секунд, чтобы свалить отсюда!

Они неслись по коридору, что есть сил, задыхаясь от бега, от тяжести коробок, от выпитого за ночь. Они даже не беспокоились о тишине, топая и поторапливая друг друга.

— Быстрее! — в очередной раз прокричал Джеймс, слыша, как позади них, за пару коридоров, раздаются торопливые шаги Филча.

— Дерьмо! — выругался Сириус, обронив разом все свои коробки, из которых с грохотом и шумом посыпались подарки.

— Черт! — Джеймс подлетел к другу. — Оставь, наплевать, бежим! Филч уже близко.

Еще раз выругавшись, Сириус взмахом палочки запихал все в одну коробку. Они уже развернулись, чтобы догнать остальных, как резко замерли.

У Джеймса сердце в пятки рухнуло. Впереди них стояли Лили, София и Северус. А прямо перед ними, сцепив руки в замок и сурово сдвинув брови, стояла профессор МакГонагалл.

Джеймс не сомневался, своим острым кошачьим нюхом профессор сразу учуяла крепкий запах перегара от них. Да и на вид они все хороши. София и Сириус все еще были в праздничных колпаках, на самом Джеймсе висит широкая лента с поздравлением, а на голове игрушечные оленьи рога с мишурой.

— Доброе утро, профессор, — выдавил из себя Джеймс и попытался улыбнуться, стягивая с себя рога.

— Доброе утро, мистер Поттер, — сухо ответила МакГонагалл.

— А мы… мы вот как раз идем…

Закончить Джеймсу не дал Филч, ковыляя вывернув из-за поворота.

— Попались! — ликующе выкрикнул Филча. — Я их гнал из самых подземелий, профессор!

Джеймс обернулся на смотрителя и в очередной раз почувствовал, как внутри все перевернулось от ужаса. Он выронил коробку из рук и лихорадочно стал шарить по своим карманам.

— Дьявол, — прошептал Джеймс, смертельно бледнея и не спуская взгляда с рук Филча, которые держали подозрительно знакомый пергамент.

— Черт, — таким же обреченным шепотом рядом с ним произнес Сириус, глядя в ту же сторону.

Филч мелко затрясся и приподнял пергамент в руках.

— Не это потерял, Поттер? — спросил он, глядя на Джеймса, который все еще проверял карманы. Но сомнений не оставалось. В руках Филча была Карта Мародеров.

— Что это, мистер Филч? — поинтересовалась МакГонагалл, напоминая о своем существовании.

— Это… это просто пергамент, профессор, — тут же повернулся к ней Джеймс. — Ничего интересного. Мы на нем составляли список подарков, — для убедительности Джеймс показал на многочисленные коробки в руках друзей.

МакГонагалл смерила его подозрительным взглядом и подошла к Филчу, потребовав пергамент.

Затаив дыхание Джеймс наблюдал, как их декан безмолвно машет палочкой над их Картой. Сердце его давно перестало биться.

Неожиданно по пергаменту поползли строчки. Джеймс судорожно вздохнул и зажмурился, схватив рядом стоящего Сириуса за руку.

Никаких сомнений, Карта не откроется, но зато появятся их «остроумные» шутки. И даже если МакГонагалл не знает их тайных прозвищ, по почерку она легко узнает, кому принадлежит чья фраза. А учитывая, что Карта содержит отпечаток их личностей, фразы явно будут непотребного содержания, которые вслух не каждый осмелится озвучить. И вид разъяренной МакГонагалл, которая покрывалась ярким румянцем и плотно сжимала губы, это подтверждал.

— Это шуточный пергамент, профессор, — спокойно произнес Сириус, сбрасывая с себя руку Джеймса. — Мы его купили в Хогсмиде пару лет назад. Он… подшучивает над каждым, кто его в руки берет.

— По-вашему это смешно, мистер Блэк? — профессор метнула на него суровый взгляд.

— А… можно посмотреть? — невинно поинтересовался Джеймс. Шок с него уже спал. Наказание им и так обеспечено, а что выдала Карта его любимому профессору, было уж больно интересно.

МакГонагалл перевела взгляд на него, неряшливо сложила Карту и всучила пергамент Филчу. Она подошла к провинившимся, продолжая прожигать взглядом Джеймса и вдруг подняла взгляд куда-то ему за спину.

— Мисс Эванс, жду от вас объяснений.

Джеймс тут же развернулся, встречаясь взглядом с Лили.

— Профессор, мы были…

— Помолчите, Поттер, — резко прервала его МакГонагалл, — кажется, мисс Эванс, это не вы.

— Мы отмечали день рождения Джеймса, профессор МакГонагалл, — пролепетала Лили, опустив взгляд.

— Я так понимаю, делать надо было это именно ночью и за пределами гостиной?

Никто профессору не ответил. Лили опустила голову еще ниже.

— Где вы были? Кто с вами еще был? — спросила МакГонагалл у Лили.

Джеймс не дышал, глядя на Лили. Она никогда не обманывала профессоров. К тому же, если она сейчас соврет, а правда вскроется, она может пострадать. Значка-то ее однозначно лишат. За вранье, за соучастие.

Но если она скажет правду, подставит и Джеймса, и остальных Мародеров. Отработки до конца семестра — самое простое, что их ждет за то, что они устроили вечеринку в Запретном лесу возле логова акромантулов.

— Мы были в подземельях, профессор, — ответила Лили, поднимая на нее взгляд. — Была только наша компания, — она махнула рукой на остальных.

— И все? — недоверчиво спросила МакГонагалл.

Скажи про Рема. Скажи про него. Она же иначе сразу все поймет.

— Еще был Ремус Люпин, — произнесла Лили, — но он давно ушел.

МакГонагалл долго молчала, пристально глядя на их компанию. Потом она указала на многочисленные коробки и сказала:

— Если вас было шестеро, кто подарил все эти подарки?

Нервно и шумно сглотнув, Лили ответила:

— Студенты с других курсов, профессор. Многие знали, что мы собираемся отмечать сегодня, и заранее оставили подарки… Я тоже удивлена, профессор, что так много людей решили его поздравить. Казалось, временами он такой несносный…

— Эй! — возмутился Джеймс, не сразу разобрав, что Лили все это говорит нарочно.

Недовольно покачав головой, МакГонагалл перевела взгляд на Джеймса.

— Что ж, картина складывается очевидная. Вы, мистер Поттер, и дня прожить не можете, чтобы не нарушить школьные правила. Еще и втягиваете в это мисс Эванс!

Джеймс постарался принять виноватый вид, опустив взгляд.

— Минус тридцать баллов каждому, и с сегодняшнего дня будете ходить на отработки, с понедельника по пятницу, целый месяц.

— Месяц?! — возмутился Джеймс, подняв на декана горящий взгляд. — У нас матч со Слизерином через полтора! Нам тренироваться надо!

— Месяц, мистер Поттер, — повторила МакГонагалл. — Чтобы вы отчетливо запомнили, чем грозит вопиющее нарушение школьного порядка, — она взглянула на остальных и добавила: — Отработка для всех, без исключений. И передадите информацию мистеру Люпину.

Джеймс не мог остановиться и продолжал таращиться на профессора, не веря, что она собственного капитана засадит за чистку котлов, вместо удвоенных тренировок на поле.

— А теперь немедленно возвращайтесь в гостиную, — МакГонагалл обошла их и хотела уже уйти, как вновь остановилась и посмотрела на Софию. — И позвольте спросить, мисс де Бланк, куда вы направлялись, если ваша гостиная в противоположном конце замка?

— Она помогала подарки отнести, — тут же ответил Сириус, не дав Софии и рта раскрыть.

— Думаю, вы и без нее справитесь, — произнесла МакГонагалл. Она дождалась, пока София передаст свои коробки Сириусу и направится в сторону подземелий, и ушла сама.

— Сэр… мистер Филч, — обратился к нему Джеймс, показав на Карту. — Можно мы заберем?

Филч растянул губы в кривой ухмылке.

— Даже не мечтай, Поттер, — прошипел он. Засунув Карту во внутренний карман и похлопав по нему, он развернулся и пошел к себе, продолжая сотрясаться в беззвучном смехе.

— Вот же мерзкий упырь, — произнес Джеймс, даже не стараясь говорить тише.

— Джеймс! — Лили пихнула его в бок, осуждающе посмотрев.

— Ладно, идем, — произнес Северус, — время уже почти шесть. Скоро на завтрак спускаться.

В гостиной их ждал Ремус, который, судя по виду, сильно переживал.

— Вы что так долго? — он тут же вскочил на ноги. — Я уже хотел идти, искать вас.

— На Филча и МакГонагалл напоролись, — недовольно проговорил Северус.

— На ближайший месяц ничего не планируй, — мрачно усмехнулся Сириус, — будем отрабатывать.

Пока они поднимались к себе, Ремус продолжал засыпать их вопросами. Но стоило им переступить порог спальни, все замолчали, побросали вещи и завалились на кровати, полностью лишенные сил. Спать им оставалось всего час, и они планировали выжать из этого часа каждую секунду.

Только Джеймс все ворочался в кровати. Он не знал, что его расстраивает сильнее: потеря Карты или месяц отработок.

Наверное, все ж таки отработки. Карту они обязательно вернут. Если понадобится, всё вверх дном перевернут у Филча, и его наизнанку вывернут, если потребуется, но Карту вернут.

А вот как полноценно тренироваться, Джеймс не представлял. По плану у него тренировки четыре раза в неделю стояли, но теперь остался один свободный день. С такой нагрузкой кубка им не видать.

— Ну что за отстойный день! — воскликнул он в полной тишине.


	107. Как трудно быть Пожирателем Смерти

_**Регулус Блэк** _

Регулус уже три недели плотно занимался изучением дядиных дневников.

Как он и думал, рунный шифр, содержащийся в дневниках, полностью изобретение дяди. Альфард Блэк смешал один старинный рунный шифр и свой собственный. Регулус все больше проникался уважением к дяде. Уважением, которого раньше и вовсе практически не испытывал. Чтобы создать собственный шифр, да еще и такой, который будет работать, необходимо обладать незаурядным умом, трудолюбием и терпением. Регулус и не знал, что всего этого у дяди в избытке.

Книги, которые ему передал Снейп, Регулусу очень помогли. Точнее, помогла одна конкретная — книга, которую написал сам Альфард Блэк и которая, соответственно, содержала расшифровку. Правда, как понял Регулус, книга эта состояла из двух, а то и больше, томов. У него на руках был первый том, а вот остальные по-прежнему находился в поместье дяди. Но даже с первым томом он сумел сильно продвинуться.

Дневники, составленные рунным шифром, созданным Альфардом, датировались с пятьдесят шестого года и вплоть до его смерти в семьдесят шестом году.

По большей части информация в них была посвящена исследованиям Альфарда в области рунологии и нумерологии. Но также было много записей о Томе. О встречах, которые Том проводил. О политике, которую Том продвигал. И о темных искусствах, которым Том их обучал.

Как оказалось, до пятьдесят шестого года Альфард довольно долгое время не видел Тома. Будущий Темный Лорд несколько лет провел в странствиях. Он встречался с темными волшебниками по всему миру, изучал темные искусства и продвинулся так далеко, как никто ранее. И по возвращению в Англию вернулся сильно изменившимся человеком.

Уже тогда, как отмечал Альфард, физический облик Тома сильно изменился. Он начал терять свой человеческий вид, а в нем самом все меньше оставалось человечного. Не удивительно — чем больше волшебник использует темную магию, чем темнее эта магия, тем больше ему приходится отдавать физических и моральных сил.

Регулус и сам видел, что представляет из себя Темный Лорд. Синевато-белая тонкая кожа, будто с силой натянутая на лицо. Тонкие бледные губы, из которых вырывается шепот, пробирающий до мозга костей. Вертикальный, словно змеиный, нос. И глаза, отливающие багрецом. И он видел, что Темный Лорд не способен ни на жалость, ни на милосердие, окончательно утратив все хорошее. Менее всего Темный Лорд походил на человека.

В том же пятьдесят шестом появляются первые Пожиратели Смерти — люди, которые поддерживали Тома и его идеологию еще со школьных времен. Как и в прошлых дневниках, дядя не указывал ни одной фамилии, лишь имена. Но Регулус и так знал всех этих людей. Основная масса из них занимала верхушки аристократии. Это были выдающиеся люди, либо по чистоте своей крови, либо по способностям. В те времена получить Метку было еще сложнее, чем сейчас.

Альфард писал о частых встречах, на которых их собирал Том. Он планировал кардинально поменять политику Англии, полностью свергнуть правящие круги и изменить жизнь волшебников. Всё окружение Тома его поддерживало. Дядя же, в дневниках, не указывал своей позиции. Хотя, что-то подсказывало Регулусу, что дяде явно было не душе порабощение маглов и верховенство волшебников. Но против, как он понял, Альфард никогда не высказывался.

На этих встречах Том не только продвигал свои идеи, но также обучал своих ближайших союзников темным искусствам, которым он научился. Регулус, имеющий весьма широкий кругозор, и половины чар и ритуалов до этого не встречал. И даже с его интересом к темным искусствам, он бы и малую часть не решился использовать. Но, тем не менее, наиболее любопытные практики для себя запомнил.

Чем дальше читал Регулус, тем в больший ужас приходил.

Он не понимал, почему мягкосердечный и добродушный Альфард продолжает поддерживать Тома. На дядю это совершенно не походило. На того дядю, которого знал Регулус. Но Альфард не пропускал ни одной встречи.

Ни одной встречи, где они собирались и строили планы по завоеванию мира. Где все больше углублялись в изучение темной магии, где проводили поистине жуткие ритуалы, которые пугали своим количеством жертвоприношений, и создавали мощные артефакты.

Несколько раз дядя писал о личных встречах с Томом. Очевидно, они все еще были довольно близки. Хотя Регулус и не представлял, чтобы Том мог иметь близких друзей.

Но на одной из таких встреч Том вскользь обмолвился о крестражах.

Регулусу пришлось воспользоваться дополнительной литературой, поскольку в дневниках определение не давалось. Как оказалось, крестражем является сильный магический артефакт, который содержит в себе часть души волшебника. Создать его можно с помощью убийства, тем самым расколов душу пополам, и, с помощью магического ритуала, поместить часть души в определенный объект.

В книге, в которой Регулус нашел данную информацию, никаких более подробных данных не было. Лишь краткое определение. А вот какой именно ритуал необходимо проводить, что будет с душой, после ее раскола, как ее воссоединить или уничтожить, ничего не говорилось.

Но и без того было понятно, что магия эта очень темная. Регулусу еще не доводилось встречать ничего подобного, а уж он в домашней библиотеке многое повидал.

В дневниках об этом тоже было мало информация, хотя, как надеялся Регулус, он еще встретит упоминание о крестражах.

Как писал дядя, информацией о них Том ни с кем не делился, но Альфард знал, что одной из главных целей Тома является бессмертие. И, очевидно, он пытается этого достичь именно с помощью крестража.

Альфард не писал о том, решился ли Том на этот ритуал. Касательно этого вопроса он ставил лишь предположения. Но ответ и так был очевиден.

В Темном Лорде не осталось ничего человечного. Ни в его душе, ни во внешнем облике. А такой отпечаток накладывает только очень темная магия.

Регулус не верил, что кто-то способен на подобный поступок. На подобную жестокость к самому себе.

Самое ценное, что есть у человека, это душа. И вот как раз таки она — бессмертна. И желание навсегда привязать свою душу к земле, оставаясь в одном облике, казалось Регулусу глупым и трусливым.

Как говорил сам Дамблдор: для высокоорганизованного разума смерть — это очередное приключение. И Регулус был с ним согласен. Он читал научные работы, проведенные волшебниками, которые подтверждают, что душа человека способна перерождаться. Снова и снова.

Этому же были такие доказательства, как родственные души, которые можно увидеть через парные Патронусы. Эти души всегда будут вместе, будут находить друг друга сквозь время и пространство и воссоединяться.

И Регулус не верил, что кто-то добровольно лишил себя этого. Есть особые темные ритуалы, способные сохранять память человека и передавать ее вместе с душой в следующие жизни. Есть даже ритуалы, с помощью которых можно переродиться в определенном месте и в определенное время. Ритуалы эти были крайне сложные, но такому сильному волшебнику, как Том, это было бы вполне по силам.

Для Регулуса стало большим потрясением, что Темный Лорд решился на такое зверство и расколол свою душу надвое.

В мире не существует заклинания, способного убить душу. Но лишить ее бессмертия, лишить себя возможности перерождаться было два способа. Один из них — крестраж, создание которого губило душу навсегда. И второй — дементор. При поцелуе он вытягивает душу из человека, которая постепенно погибает внутри этого существа.

Неожиданно в памяти Регулуса всплыл Сириус, который предупреждал о том, что всех Пожирателей будут казнить через поцелуй дементора.

Надо было признать, Регулус об этом не знал. И испугался этого. Но боялся он не смерти. Лишиться души — вот что было действительно страшно.

Но еще его удивил сам жест от Сириуса. Регулус никак не мог понять мотив брата. Не понимал, для чего он пришел предупредить его. Регулус пытался найти в этом какой-то подвох, проанализировав каждое слово и взгляд Сириуса вдоль и поперек, и не находил его.

Возможно, Сириус попросту волновался. Только вот, неизвестно за кого больше. Может быть, за себя — ему однозначно будет стыдно перед своими друзьями за то, что его брат — Пожиратель Смерти. Может быть, за Софию — она вполне может влезть в неприятности, если будет продолжать общаться с ним.

А может быть, волновался за Регулуса. Но он практически сразу отмел эту мысль, приглушив разгоревшуюся надежду внутри, которую он похоронил много лет назад. Брат давно не интересуется его судьбой и выказывает полное безразличие к нему. И вряд ли он изменил своим правилам.

Поэтому все больше Регулус приходил к выводу, что Сириус беспокоится за Софию. Если Регулуса поймают, если выяснится, что он с Меткой, может и ее зацепить. Особенно учитывая, что он и так ей слишком многое рассказывает.

Но он не может не рассказывать. Он говорит ей самую малость, не вдаваясь в подробности, не называя ничьих имен. Он лишь делится своими переживаниями, потому что не может держать их в себе рядом с ней. Хотя и старается ее не волновать лишний раз.

Но ему так нужна ее вера в него. Она всегда верила, что он лучше, чем есть на самом деле. Это говорила она сама, и даже Сириус как-то раз об этом обмолвился. И хоть и было это не так, но эта вера помогала ему двигаться дальше. Она грела ему душу и не позволяла сдаваться.

Только вот даже этого ему было мало. Регулус все еще не мог смириться с тем, что София никогда с ним не будет. Всё его нутро отказывалось это принимать. Но подтверждение этому он видел каждый день.

По ней он давно, очень давно заметил, что она любит Сириуса. Любит по-настоящему и всем сердцем. И, как бы ни хотелось Регулусу это признавать, кажется, Сириус тоже ее любил.

Регулус часто за ними наблюдал. В Большом зале, на голгофе и школьном дворе, в учебных коридорах. Сириус ни на секунду ее из своих рук не выпускал. То за руку ее возьмет, то на колено руку положит, то пальцы в ее волосы запустит, то поцелует. И взгляда с нее горящего не спускает.

Регулус получал от этого ненормальное мазохистское удовольствие. Ведь ему, на самом деле, было очень больно на них смотреть. Потому что это он должен быть на месте Сириуса. Он должен ее обнимать и целовать. И на него она должна смотреть так, словно ничего важнее в мире нет.

Вот и сейчас. Он сидит в противоположном конце голгофы и взгляда от них не может отвести. И смотрит. Смотрит на то, как Сириус запускает руки под ее распахнутую мантию и притягивает к себе. Как он что-то шепчет ей на ушко с безобразно довольным выражением лица, а она откидывает голову и от души смеется. А Сириус переводит взгляд на ее лицо и с обожанием смотрит на ее улыбку. Он протягивает руку к ее волосам, а она, словно зная, что за этим последует, пытается увернуться, но Сириус ее крепко сжимает одной рукой, а другой тянет за кончик ленточки в ее волосах. Секундная борьба. Она, кажется, возмущается. А он только улыбается и прячет ленту в карман, пока ее волосы волнами распадаются по спине, отражая блики весеннего солнца. Улыбается он так мягко и непривычно, без типичной своей усмешки, и лишь слегка приподняв уголки губ. Он обхватывает ее лицо ладонями, наклоняется и оставляет десятки мимолетных поцелуев по всему ее лицу. Целуя ее нос, скулы и губы, перехватывает ее руку и целует ее ладонь и каждый пальчик по очереди.

Возможно, Сириус и вправду способен любить.

Возможно, Регулусу пора признать, что он лишний в этих отношениях, и постараться похоронить свою любовь к ней там же, где похоронил любовь к брату.

— Регулус, ты здесь?

Он не сразу слышит Элизабет, рядом с которой все это время стоял. Посмотрев на нее, он успевает увидеть ее сочувственную улыбку.

— Ты что-то говорила? — спросил Регулус, стараясь выкинуть Сириуса с Софией из головы.

Гринграсс еще мгновение на него с грустью смотрит, но тут же отвечает:

— Да, я говорю, что нашу субботнюю встречу решили перенести на сегодня. Придет несколько бывших студентов. Паркинсон и Крэбб точно будут, возможно, еще…

Регулус вновь отвлекся, продолжая слушать Гринграсс вполуха. Встреча с бывшими слизеринцами его не так волновала, как бесконечные заигрывания Сириуса с Софией у него перед глазами.

Радуясь, что от созерцания этой парочки и от общества Элизабет его избавил колокол, извещающий об ужине, Регулус поспешил в гостиную.

***

— Почему ужин пропустил? — спросила София, опустившись в кресло напротив него.

— Я попросил домовиков сюда его принести, — ответил Регулус, наблюдая, как она выкладывает на стол перед собой ворох пергамента и толстую книгу. И отмечая, что она заметила его отсутствие на ужине.

— И почему все так не могут делать? — усмехнулась она, задавая риторический вопрос.

— Потому что большинство людей не знают, как надо с домовиками обращаться, — снисходительно ответил Регулус.

— Не все же такие умные, как ты, — с отчетливой иронией в голосе произнесла она. Бросив на него мимолетный взгляд, она развернула один из пергаментов, раскрыла книгу и склонилась над ней.

— Ум здесь и не нужен. Это элементарная вежливость. Но ты права, не все об этом знают, — сказал Регулус, вглядываясь в столбики рун в ее пергаменте. Еще секунду помолчав в нерешительности, он спросил, понизив голос: — Это для Снейпа?

Регулус и сам не мог до конца объяснить это чувство, но Снейп вызывал у него некое сочувствие. И в глубине души ему хотелось, чтобы София ему помогла.

А еще Регулус считал, что во всей этой ситуации со Снейпом и зельем, которое он готовит, заставлять человека работать на себя посредством запугивания и угроз — глупо и недальновидно. Вполне очевидно, что многие из таких людей больше вреда принесут, чем пользы. И если не сейчас, то в будущем. Многие наверняка захотели бы отомстить. И Регулус не сомневался, Снейп уже вынашивает план мести. И даже если он будет притворяться, что сотрудничает с Пожирателями на добровольной основе, однажды он что-нибудь выкинет, от чего многие пострадают.

Вот и еще одна ошибка Темного Лорда — привлечение в свои ряды людей, которые этого совершенно не хотят. Для чего кого-то заставлять, когда и так много желающих? С другой стороны, такие таланты, как есть у Снейпа, большая редкость. Не удивительно, что Темный Лорд хочет заполучить его себе.

— Да, для него, — ответила София, посмотрев на него. — Это оказалось сложнее, чем я думала.

— Можно взглянуть?

София протянула ему пергамент. Взяв его, Регулус обежал многочисленные столбцы сложных рун задумчивым взглядом. В рунах он неплохо разбирался и, хоть и не мог сходу расшифровать ни один знак, сразу заметил, что тут не только защитный код.

— Тут что-то еще, кроме защиты? — спросил он, поднимая на нее взгляд.

Она отвела взгляд на мгновение, словно раздумывая, стоит ли говорить.

— Нет. Только защита и код на снятие проклятья.

Регулус на нее выжидательно смотрел, пока не спросил, не в силах скрыть недовольство в голосе:

— Ты мне не доверяешь?

Она тут же вскинула на него горящий взгляд.

— Конечно, доверяю!..

— Почему тогда не признаешься?

— Хорошо! Я еще пытаюсь создать код, который… защитит ее от любых других воздействий.

София пустилась в запутанные объяснения, из которых было ясно, что она пытается не только снять проклятье с Эйлин Принц и поставить защиту от воздействия рун, которые сейчас на нее действуют, но и защитить ее от дальнейших, возможных вмешательств. Сделать так, чтобы никто не мог проникнуть в их дом, чтобы никто не мог ни на ментальном, ни на магическом уровне воздействовать на Эйлин удаленно. Сделать так, чтобы их дом ни на одной карте не был виден, и она была в полной безопасности.

Это было сложно. Но это было возможно.

— И я не знаю, какой лучше шифр использовать, — продолжала говорить София. — Лепонтик тут был бы очень хорош, но ваши его знают. Поэтому, это ненадежно.

Регулус знал, какой шифр ей может помочь. Дядины руны идеально бы справились с этой задачей. Только вот тут был риск. Если вдруг Пожиратели Смерти или сам Темный Лорд узнают, что руны, которые будут защищать Эйлин, создал Альфард, и Регулус их дал Софии, он же сам и пострадает в первую очередь.

Но соблазн помочь ей и подняться в ее глазах был уж очень велик.

— Я знаю, что может помочь, — сказал Регулус, поднявшись и без лишних слов направившись в сторону мужских спален.

Регулус торопливо вошел в свою комнату и прошел до тумбочки. Сняв с десяток защитных чар, он выдвинул ящик и нашел дядину самописную книгу.

— Вот, — Регулус положил перед Софией книгу, с удовольствием глядя на ее удивленное лицо.

— Что это? — она взяла ее и пролистала. — Что это за руны? Кто их написал?

— Дядя…

— Да ладно?! — она сразу вскинула на него восторженный взгляд. — Он сам создал шифр? Альфард просто гений! Я обожаю его, Регси, ты знаешь об этом?

Регулус лишь изобразил подобие улыбки, и подумал о том, что будь Альфард их возраста и жив, даже у Сириуса не было бы шансов.

Она мельком пролистала книгу и посмотрела на Регулуса:

— Кто еще знает об этом шифре?

Ему в голову тут же пришел Темный Лорд. Если учитывать, что Альфард и Том были довольно близки, можно предположить, что Альфард рассказал своему другу о том, что он создал собственный уникальный рунный шифр.

С другой стороны, данным рунным кодом Альфард зашифровал свои дневники, в которых хранилось много любопытной информации, в том числе и о самом Томе. И рассказывать об этом Тому было бы очень недальновидно. А Альфард хоть и был не совсем типичным Блэком, но хитростью и умом отличался.

— Никто не знает, — ответил Регулус.

— Это потрясающе, Регси, — взбудоражено произнесла она. — То, что нужно. Я могу ее позаимствовать до завтра? — спросила она, показав на книгу.

— Можешь взять ее хоть до конца выходных, — довольный результатом, произнес Регулус. — Главное, чтобы ее никто не видел у тебя.

— Ты просто чудо, — улыбнулась она.

_…я — чудо…_

Он сам не заметил, как губы растянулись в улыбке, глядя на нее. Но он тут же одернул себя, приняв привычный равнодушный вид. И напомнил себе, что нельзя питать никаких призрачных надежд. Ну, а София, кажется, ничего и не заметила, полностью поглощенная изучением книгой Альфарда.

***

После девяти вечера они в привычном составе отправились в тайную гостиную, где проходили их встречи, и где их уже ждали Паркинсон и Крэбб. Эти двое окончили Хогвартс три года назад, талантами не отличались, но, тем не менее, состояли в рядах Пожирателей Смерти, чем очень гордились.

Этот вечер ничем не отличался от других. И Регулус с тоской думал о том, что он бы предпочел это время посвятить переводу дневников, а не пустой болтовне. Но положение обязывало оставаться до конца и поддерживать разговор.

Когда время подошло к полуночи, в гостиной остались только он, Мальсибер, Паркинсон и Крэбб. То есть, только те, кто носил Метку.

— Эх, а я надеялся, на сегодняшнюю встречу и третий придет, — усмехнулся Паркинсон, взглянув на Крэбба, от чего тот согласно закивал.

— Третий? — переспросил Регулус, с непониманием вскинув брови.

— Третий Пожиратель Смерти, — пояснил Паркинсон. — Вас же в школе трое. Ты не знал?

Кажется, удивление отобразилось на лице Регулуса, потому что Паркинсон неприятно засмеялся.

— Да ладно, вам не сказали?

— Нет, не сказали, — встрял Мальсибер, с холодной неприязнью глядя на бывшего слизеринца.

— Да брось, Генри, — усмехнулся Паркинсон, — даже тебя не посвятили? Ни за что не поверю.

Регулус переводил взгляд с Паркинсона на Мальсибера, все больше убеждаясь, что первый прав — Мальсибер наверняка знал, кто еще один Пожиратель. Генри носит Метку уже почти год, и он больше Регулуса осведомлен о делах в школе, которые проворачивает Темный Лорд.

Но Мальсибер стал отнекиваться стандартными фразами и старался увести разговор в другое русло. А Регулус соображал, кто бы еще мог быть Пожирателем Смерти. Первые на ум пришли Эйвери и Розье. Их отцы были одни из самых близких и преданных сторонников Темного Лорда. К тому же, насколько знал Регулус, Эйвери уже помогает с некоторыми делами, которые касаются Пожирателей. Хотя, если выбирать между этими двумя, Регулус поставил бы на Розье. Он, конечно, умом не блистал, но был силен, и в дуэлях всегда себя хорошо показывал, отличаясь особой техникой.

_… почему тогда никто из них не остался с нами сейчас?_

Но Регулус понимал, что список «подозреваемых» куда шире. По сути, третьим Пожирателем может оказаться любой наследник чистокровного рода. Их в школе не много, и дюжина не наберется. А также не стоит списывать со счетов талантливых полукровок. На Слизерине таких хватало, да и на других факультетах, наверняка, тоже.

В одном Регулус не сомневался — грязнокровок однозначно не примут в ряды Пожирателей Смерти. Среди подданных Темного Лорда такие были, но он никогда не ставил на них свой знак.

Он еще подумал, что, возможно, это может быть кто-то из преподавателей, но быстро исключил этот вариант. Дамблдор вряд ли бы допустил до работы Пожирателя Смерти. С другой стороны, Регулус мало что знал о профессоре Мортеме. Только то, что он чистокровный, учился на Слизерине, обладал талантами и был окружен сплошными тайнами.

Из раздумий Регулуса вырвала очередная реплика Паркинсона, сказанная с неприкрытым ядом в голосе:

— …зато де Бланков прижали, наконец.

— В каком смысле? — тут же спросил Мальсибер.

— Не знаю точно, — самодовольно усмехнулся Паркинсон. — Но говорят, он что-то вынюхивал в последнее время, и узнал то, что ему знать не следует. Темному Лорду это не понравилось, — добавил он, растягивая губы в широкой ухмылке.

Регулус с него напряженного взгляда не сводил, не дыша. Если Темному Лорду что-то не понравилось, жди беды.

— Старший де Бланк? — спросил Регулус. — Или его сын?

— Старший, конечно, — сказал Паркинсон. Он на мгновение задумался и произнес: — Моему отцу он сразу не понравился. Темный Лорд им защиту предоставил, а они ведут себя так, словно одолжение делают. Не им, а они.

— Какую защиту? — перебил его Регулус. — От кого?

— Говорят, у них были проблемы во Франции… — без былой уверенности произнес Паркинсон.

Кажется, он больше ничего не знал. Но эта информация и так была всем известна. Ни один древний род не станет переезжать с насиженного места, не будь у них проблем.

— А что он вынюхивал? — спросил Мальсибер.

Паркинсон в очередной раз пожал плечами. А Регулус начинал злиться на него — разносит сплетни, и никакой конкретики.

— Трудно сказать, — произнес Паркинсон. — Но вообще… всех скоро ждет большая проверка. Среди наших кто-то сливает информацию в Министерство.

— Это опять слухи или ты знаешь наверняка? — недовольно поинтересовался Регулус.

— Так говорят, — резко сказал Паркинсон, а Регулус не удержался, закатив глаза.

— Ну, это вполне похоже на правду, — сказал Мальсибер, оглядев их. — Старшего Трэверса казнили… а ведь его кто-то подставил. Очень сомневаюсь, что Министерство своими силами его вычислило.

— Вот и я про это говорю, — тут же подхватил Паркинсон. — У нас завелась крыса!

Паркинсон пустился в рассуждения, а Регулус думал о том, что возможно это и не крыса вовсе, а работа Ордена Феникса. Возможно, это они вычислили Трэверса и подкинули эту информацию нужным людям в Министерстве. Тем самым еще и создавая раздор и сомнения среди Пожирателей.

Но не это его сейчас волновало больше всего. Он переживал за Софию. Если ее отец что-то узнал о Темном Лорде, узнал что-то такое, чего знать не следует, он в большой опасности. А следовательно, в опасности и вся его семья. Одно утешало — Филипп де Бланк отказался от дочери, и, возможно, это ее и спасет.

Вернулся в свою спальню Регулус нескоро. И уже лежа в постели продолжал размышлять о Темном Лорде.

Из разговоров становилось понятно, что атмосфера внутри их сообщества все больше накаляется. Темный Лорд требует все большей отдачи и все большей преданности делу. Никто не думал, что война будет длиться долго. Темный Лорд планировал захватить власть в кратчайшие сроки, но дело едва ли сдвинулось с мертвой точки, и кроме нескольких десятков погибших среди маглов и маглорожденных, никаких значимых продвижений нет. И за каждую неудачу Темный Лорд срывался на Пожирателях. И каждый раз эти срывы проходили все более болезненно.

Регулус был рад, что его больше не привлекают к заданиям. Но он боялся этого каждую секунду. Постоянно был в напряжении, ожидая, что Метку пронзит огнем, что его вызовет к себе Темный Лорд. Но он молчал. Хотя Регулус и ощущал временами, что Темный Лорд пытается заглянуть в его мысли. Правда, с защитным амулетом, ничего, кроме домашних заданий и встреч с одногруппниками, он там не увидит.

К тому же, каждую свободную минуту Регулус посвящал практике окклюменции. Амулет его неплохо защищал, но безупречно он работал лишь на расстоянии. При личной встрече с Темным Лордом, Регулус не сомневался, амулет его не спасет. Поэтому надо быть готовым защищать и подменять свое сознание прямо на ходу.

А еще Регулусу необходимо ускориться и перевести дядины дневники до конца. Он перевел примерно четверть, но еще не нашел ни одного упоминания того, что для него важнее всего на данный момент — как избавиться от Метки. Если Альфард помогал Тому совершенствовать Протеевы чары, с помощью которых накладывали Метку на руку человека, значит, он должен знать, как эти чары снять. Потому что, пока он носит на себе знак Темного Лорда, даже бесполезно затевать что-либо против него. Он обязательно это узнает, почувствует. И даже если хотя бы намек уловит, что Регулус что-то готовит против него, убьет его самым жестоким образом.

Регулус в очередной раз задумался о том, почему дядя поддерживал Темного Лорда. Он много думал и анализировал, и пришел к выводу, что дядя делал это специально и не желая этого. Не исключено, что Альфард поначалу тоже, как и Регулус, был ослеплен талантами Тома, был восхищен его смелостью и желанию изменить мир к лучшему. Но со времен понял, что зачастую Том переходит все границы дозволенного. Что это не тот человек, кто должен руководить волшебниками.

Не зря Альфард именно ему завещал свои записи. Он знал, что Регулус давно восхищается Темным Лордом и мечтает вступить в его ряды. Знал, что он этого добьется. И, вероятно, знал, что его тоже постигнет разочарование.

И потому, Регулус от всей души надеялся, что в дневниках хранится информация, как можно избавиться от Метки. А заодно и от Темного Лорда.


	108. Сбой в каминной сети

_**София де Бланк** _

София с трудом досидела лекцию по Защите. Сегодня был последний учебный день, а впереди их ждала неделя пасхальных каникул. В связи с участившимися нападениями в стране, поездку домой на двухнедельный отдых, администрация школа с согласования Министерства отменила. Студенты этому не обрадовались. Все надеялись не только увидеть своих родных, но и две недели бездельничать. А вместо этого их заперли в замке на неделю, еще и походы в Хогсмид все еще не возобновили.

Но София была рада и этому. Хоть она и надеялась повидаться с Луи на каникулах. От брата уже месяц не было никаких вестей. До этого он писал ей каждые две-три недели. Рассказывал, как у него дела, и как у родителей. В последнем письме писал, что отец почти полностью смирился с поступком Софии и уже не багровеет от злости, стоит ее имя упомянуть. Луи выражал надежду, что к окончанию школы он и вовсе примет ее обратно в семью. Софии, в целом, было на это плевать. И после прочтения письма она всегда распечатывала небольшую посылку, в которой брат направлял ей деньги и конфеты.

Отмене каникул больше всех, кажется, расстроился Сириус. У него были масштабные планы на эти дни. Он не только хотел прокатить Софию на всех аттракционах в Блэкпуле и съездить к кузине Андромеде, но и сводить ее на концерт группы The Clash, который будет проходить в Шеффилде. Софии группа эта была незнакома, но Сириус заверил ее, что ей понравится.

Но самая главная причина расстройства Сириуса крылась в том, что он не сможет организовать для нее тот день рождения, который планировал. Уже в понедельник — третьего апреля, ей исполняется восемнадцать лет.

Правда, горевал Сириус не долго. Он довольно быстро придумал другой план, и вот уже который день находится в предвкушении. Что он приготовил, он не говорит, и только и ходит с невыносимо довольным выражением на лице и улыбается, стоит подняться этой теме. Ну, а София просит его не устраивать ничего грандиозного. В идеале она бы отметила этот день вдвоем с Сириусом. Хотя и не против компании Джеймса и Лили, а заодно и Ремуса с Эшли, и Белби. И даже, так и быть, она не против Снейпа. Правда, Снейп и Белби всю последнюю неделю друг на друга злые взгляды бросают и не разговаривают. Никто из Мародеров не знает, что между ними произошло, Снейп, как и всегда, ничего никому не рассказывает. А Софии, в общем-то, это совершенно безразлично.

Ее сейчас куда больше волновал рунный код, который она для него делает. И хоть они и договорились со Снейпом, что София сделает код на защиту исключительно от действующего проклятья, она решила сделать еще более масштабную защиту, от любых других воздействий, чтобы уж наверняка.

Рунная защита всегда считалась более сильной, чем защита с помощью чар. Все поместья древних родов всегда охранялись рунами. Такую защиту практически невозможно пробить.

Софию еще в детстве учили составлять подобный код на примере их родного поместья. Учили, какие комбинации можно строить, и какой знак от чего именно защищает. Были руны, которые защищают от обычных проникновений на территорию, руны, которые стирают дом с любых карт, которые скрывают дом от заклинаний поиска, которые останавливают чары любой сложности, направленные на обитателей дома. И еще с сотню различных рун.

Но чем больше было рунных значений в защитном коде, тем сложнее его составлять. Некоторые руны не гармонировали между собой, и их необходимо было заменять, некоторые руны строились только в определенном порядке, нарушив который, защита ломалась. В составлении кода было множество нюансов и хитростей, а по-настоящему толковых рунологов, способных составить код подобного уровня защиты, можно было по пальцам пересчитать.

София к таким одаренным, разумеется, не относилась. Она долго билась над всеми известными ей шифрами, в попытке создать мощную защиту, но у нее не выходило. Она пыталась ее упростить, но код становился слишком банальным и Пожиратели однозначно смогли бы его со временем разрушить.

Помог ей Регулус. А точнее, Альфард Блэк. Если его шифр и правда был никому неизвестен, это значит, какой бы код она не составила, разрушить его не удастся. Поэтому она и взяла самые простые обозначения, которые могут сочетаться между собой, и составила довольно неплохую защиту.

Со Снейпом они договорились встретиться в школьной лаборатории в пятницу вечером, сразу после отработки. София еще никогда не была в этой части замка, Сириус порывался ее проводить и поприсутствовать при их встрече, но она сказала, чтобы по этому вопросу он со Снейпом договаривался. Она не знала, что он наплел Сириусу, но тот послушно отпустил ее одну и сказал, что будет ждать на голгофе.

Всю прошедшую неделю она как на иголках жила. Ей очень не нравилось, что приходится хранить секрет Снейпа. Более того, она считала его полностью неправым, в том плане, что друзья бы его не поддержали. Такой дружбы, как у Мародеров, София еще никогда не встречала, и потому была уверена, что они способны поддержать друг друга несмотря ни на что. А вот то, что он от них такую большую тайну имеет, вот это как раз таки его друзей сильно расстроит.

Но больше всего ей не нравилось врать Сириусу. Конечно, врать напрямую ей не приходилось, но у нее все равно тяжело на сердце было из-за того, что она покрывает его друга-обманщика. К тому же, Сириус начинал о чем-то догадываться. София часто стала замечать, как Сириус бросает на Снейпа подозрительные взгляды, стоило им всем в одной компании оказаться. В такие моменты он становился молчаливым, а то и вовсе угрюмым, что Сириусу было не свойственно.

Хотя, не исключено, что это была обыкновенная ревность. Блэк ее по-прежнему к каждому столбу ревнует, и с бешеным взглядом смотрит на всех, кто только в ее сторону глянет.

_…чертов собственник…_

— Чему ты улыбаешься? — с недовольством спросил Снейп, когда она зашла в лабораторию.

— Ничему, — ответила София и постаралась все мысли о Сириусе выкинуть из головы.

Снейп бросил еще один подозрительный взгляд на нее и наложил на дверь заглушающие чары.

— Ты сделала? — спросил он.

— Сделала.

Она положила сумку на стол и достала из нее деревянный массивный кулон и пергамент. Приподняв вверх плоский кулон, она пояснила:

— Твоя мама должна его надеть на себя. Смотри, — София повернула его одной стороной, показывая на столбик рун, — это на снятие проклятья, — повернув другой стороной, сказала: — А это на защиту от проклятья. Где-то в доме, либо на ней самой, нарисованы руны, которые активизируют проклятье. Найти их вряд ли возможно, думаю, Пожиратели об этом позаботились. Но пока на ней этот… назовем его — кулон, руны с проклятьем действовать на нее не будут.

— Понял, — кивнул он и протянул руку, забирая из ее ладони кулон.

— Проклятье с нее хоть и снимется, — продолжила София, — но ущерб здоровью уже нанесен. И с помощью рун обратно его не вернуть. Но тут, я так думаю, восстановиться ей помогут твои зелья.

Снейп поднял на нее нечитаемый взгляд, о чем-то размышляя.

— Да, наверное, — сказал, наконец, он.

— И еще, — София взяла пергамент и протянула его Снейпу. — Это дополнительная защита. Твоей маме уже никто не сможет навредить и как-то воздействовать на нее.

Снейп взял протянутый пергамент и развернул его.

— Его ты должен будешь написать сам, — произнесла София. — Лучше сделать это внутри дома. Например, над входной дверью. Только не перепутай ничего. Один знак неверно срисуешь, и вся защита разрушится, — добавила она с легкой насмешкой.

Оторвав взгляд от пергамента, Снейп произнес:

— Я уже где-то видел этот шифр… это не из книги Альфарда Блэка?

София задумалась на мгновение, размышляя, откуда Снейп может это знать. И тут же вспомнила, что он, после новогодней ночи, забрал из поместья Сириуса стопку книг, в числе которых была и книга, которую ей дал Регулус.

… _но как она оказалась у Регси? Вряд ли книга в двух экземплярах._

— Из книги Альфарда, — подтвердила София, продолжая изучающее на него смотреть. — Почему ты отдал эту книгу Регулусу?

Он на мгновение отвел взгляд и стал недовольным.

— А Сириус знает, что ты его книги раздаешь? — задала еще один вопрос София.

— Книги принадлежат Блэкам, — произнес Снейп, — без разницы, у кого они хранятся.

София хотела возмутиться на это. Хотя, в общем-то, ей было все равно, у кого будут книги: у Сириуса или у Регулуса, но сам факт вызывал недовольство. Но Снейп ей и рот раскрыть не дал.

— Я передал одну вещь от Регулуса для Сириуса, — сказал он, — а эту книгу отдал Регулусу. Так скажем, совершили равный обмен.

— И что это за вещь?

Снейп растянул губы в неприятной усмешке:

— Кольцо.

— Кольцо?

— Да, кольцо, вроде как, семейная реликвия. Очевидно, Регулус должен был надеть его на твой палец во время помолвки. Но что-то пошло не так, — произнес он с ядом в голосе. — Вот он и передал кольцо Сириусу. Видимо, думает, что он собирается жениться на тебе, — добавил он, со злой насмешкой глядя ей в глаза.

София была этому поражена. По большей части тем, что Регулус отдал кольцо. Если это и правда семейная реликвия, удивительно, что он так ею разбрасывается, ведь он знает, что Сириус ненавидит всё фамильное и скорее всего спустит его в унитаз.

И если Регулус передал кольцо без злого умысла, возможно, это значит, что он смирился с их отношениями. Возможно, этим жестом он хотел показать, что отпускает свои чувства к ней. София на это очень надеялась. Регулус, конечно, больше и не подавал никаких намеков, и не говорил нечто вроде того, что он «навеки ее», пусть даже в шутку, но она все равно иногда ловила на себе его взгляд, полный нежности.

А еще она совершенно не представляла себя в качестве чьей-то супруги. Эта роль казалась ей чуждой и абсолютно ей не подходящей. Как и Сириуса она плохо представляла в роли мужа. Они никогда об этом не говорили, но на подсознательном уровне понимали, что брак — это явно не для них.

При этом слове в голове Софии появлялись кто-то, вроде Поттеров. Счастливая семья, живущая в красивом домике с пышным садом и белым заборчиком. Во дворе у которых резвятся семеро детей с собакой. А на крыльцо вдруг выходит Лили — счастливая мама и жена, в одном из своих ярких красивых платьев, и зовет всю эту ораву на обед. Рядом с ней, конечно же, стоит Джеймс, он обнимает ее за талию и целует в щеку.

Нет, из них с Сириусом, учитывая их детские травмы, связанные с семьей, такое определенно бы не получилось.

Но одно она знала наверняка — с Блэком она хотела бы прожить каждую секунду своей жизни. Не меньше.

— Что, уже представляешь себя в свадебном платье? — с ехидством в голосе поинтересовался Снейп, вырывая ее из раздумий.

— Именно, — закивала головой София. — Будешь подружкой невесты?

Ядовитая усмешка Снейпа превратилась в кривую ухмылку.

— Я, конечно, польщен, но вряд ли выйдет, — хмыкнул он, — Сириус грозился утопить кольцо в озере.

— Вот и славно, — с холодом произнесла она. — А теперь к делу, Снейп. Когда ты обо всем расскажешь? Я и секундой дольше не буду хранить твой секрет, чем обещала.

— Завтра утром я еду домой, — перебил ее Снейп, — МакГонагалл меня отпустила на выходные. И в воскресенье вечером я уже буду здесь…

— Отлично, значит, в воскресенье и расскажешь, — так же перебила она.

Снейп поджал губы, бросив на нее неуверенный взгляд.

— Слушай, — начал он, — я помню, что мы договаривались на неделю, но…

— Даже не начинай, Снейп! — выпалила она. — Ты всё им расскажешь! Или это сделаю я!

— Ладно! — выкрикнул он. — Хорошо!

— Вот и договорились, — уже спокойно произнесла София. Она взяла свою сумку, закинула ее на плечо и произнесла: — Если на этом всё, я пошла.

Она уже сделала несколько шагов по направлению к двери, как вдруг Снейп произнес:

— София…

Она остановилась, обернувшись.

— Спасибо.

Выдержав паузу, София ответила:

— Пожалуйста. Будешь должен, Сев, — добавила она с усмешкой.

***

— Так долго! Я уже хотел за тобой идти, — произнес Сириус, заключая ее в объятия и прижимаясь губами, целуя так горячо, словно это не они виделись всего полчаса назад.

— Пришлось объяснять Снейпу, что и как работает, — сказала она, когда он оторвался от нее. Запрыгнув на подоконник, она взяла из его рук только что прикуренную сигарету. — А еще он мне рассказал одну интересную историю, — добавила София, затягиваясь.

— Какую?

— О том, что Регулус передал тебе какое-то кольцо, — усмехнулась она, следя за его реакцией. Ей всего лишь хотелось убедиться, что Снейп не наврал, но она поздно сообразила, что Блэк может неправильно ее понять, и поспешила добавить: — Он сказал, что вы обменяли кольцо на книгу.

— Какую книгу? — с непониманием спросил Сириус, уставившись на нее.

— Самописная книга Альфарда Блэка. Он создал свой уникальный рунный шифр, который подробно описал в книге.

— Я об этом ничего не знаю.

— Не знаешь? — София начинала злиться. Злиться на Снейпа и его очередную ложь. — Снейп мне сказал, что вы совершили «равный обмен». Регулус тебе кольцо, а ты ему книгу.

Сириус продолжал пристально смотреть на нее, сдвинув брови. По его виду становилось вполне очевидно, что он и правда впервые слышит об этом.

— Снейп, сволочь, что-то задумал, — прошипела София, не сдержавшись.

— Или Рег! — воскликнул Сириус, который, кажется, в подлость брата готов быстрее поверить, чем в предательство друга. — Для чего ему потребовалась эта книга? Почему он у Сева ее попросил, а не у меня? И как он вообще узнал, что книга у него?

Над первым вопросом София уже и сама успела подумать. Она вспомнила, что Регулус ей рассказывал о дядиных дневниках, написанных рунным шифром. Вероятно, для их расшифровки ему и потребовалась эта книга. Об этом она и рассказала Сириусу.

— Но как он узнал, что книга у Снейпа? — повторила она вопрос Сириуса, затушив сигарету о каменную кладку и выкинув окурок за ограду. — И почему Снейп тебе об этом не рассказал?

Сириус отвернулся, навалившись на подоконник рядом с ней. София переживала, что он опять начнет выгораживать своего друга. Хотя, как ей казалось, он уже не так активно защищает Снейпа, как раньше.

У нее даже мелькнула мысль, рассказать всё Сириусу прямо сейчас, но она, все-таки, сдержалась, напомнив себе, что дала Снейпу обещание. Да и ждать осталось меньше двух суток.

Но София все равно не понимала, почему Снейп ей соврал. Ведь она уже и так знает, что он за спинами друзей варит зелье для Пожирателей. Неужели у него есть еще какие-то тайны? И главное — причем тут Регулус? Она решила, что узнает все именно у него при первой же встрече.

— Я же говорила, что он что-то мутит за спиной, — не удержалась-таки она от комментария.

Сириус посмотрел на нее, всё также хмуря брови, и сказал:

— Не думай об этом, я разберусь.

Это было что-то новое от него. Раньше он всегда вставал на защиту Снейпа, стоило ей только намекнуть на его неверность. А сейчас пообещал разобраться. София была вполне удовлетворена таким прогрессом.

— Пошли в Хогсмид, — сказал Сириус, тут же нацепив улыбку на лицо и взяв ее за руку, стягивая с подоконника.

— Нам уже в гостиных надо быть, — заметила София, взглянув на часы, на которых короткая стрелка приближалась к девяти вечера.

— Отметимся и в Хогсмид, — произнес Сириус. — Я за тобой зайду, — он закинул руку ей на плечо, притягивая к себе, когда они направились в сторону входа. — Предлагаю на все выходные поселиться в Визжащей-хижине.

— О, идея мне нравится, — воодушевленно произнесла она.

***

В школу они вернулись к вечеру субботы, вовремя успев к ужину. Вообще-то, они планировали пробыть в Визжащей-хижине до вечера воскресенья, но Софию страшно напрягал вой волков, доносящийся из Запретного леса, который был уж очень близко к хижине.

Как сказал Сириус, раньше он такого не замечал. Волки, конечно, водились в Запретном лесу, но близко к деревне и замку не подходили — опасались большого скопления волшебников, а главное — их пугало присутствие оборотня.

Но они быстро об этом забыли, стоило увидеть друзей. За привычным местом Мародеров сидели не только Джеймс и Ремус, но и Лили с Эшли, и даже Дебора. Северус, очевидно, уже уехал к себе домой.

— Что за сбор? — поинтересовался Сириус, усаживаясь на скамейку рядом с Джеймсом и накладывая полную тарелку жареных ножек индейки.

— Да вот обсуждаем, чем заняться на каникулах, — бодро пояснил Джеймс. — Кстати, хорошие новости! Я уговорил Минни отменить наше наказание!

— Неужели, выстрадал? — усмехнулась София.

Последнюю неделю Поттер стенал и громко жаловался МакГонагалл, что ему никак нельзя целый месяц драить котлы и кубки, когда матч на носу. Удивительно, но ему удалось пробить этот железный щит из принципов их декана. Или же у МакГонагалл и правда Поттер был в любимчиках.

— МакГонагалл не меньше меня хочет кубок по квиддичу получить, — довольным голосом произнес Джеймс. — И мы его получим.

София на это только усмехнулась — мечтать не вредно. На недавней игре Слизерин-Пуффендуй ее команда практически в сухую обыграла пуффендуйцев. И сейчас они были на первом месте турнирной таблицы с отрывом в сто пятьдесят очков от второго места гриффиндорцев.

— Вы победите, только если ты поймаешь снитч, и при этом вы будете впереди на один гол, — произнесла София. — А это вряд ли произойдет.

— Да знаю, нам нужен отрыв, — буркнул Джеймс. — К тому же, у вас как минимум один хороший охотник есть — Розье, — произнес он, бросив недовольный взгляд на Дебору, будто она виновата в том, что Розье отлично играет. — Но у меня хороших охотников трое.

— А у нас еще отличный ловец, — заметила София.

— Да-да, — вполголоса проворчал Сириус, — _Регулус, Регулус,_ только и слышно от тебя…

София не сдержала улыбки, повернувшись к нему. Но Сириус в эту же секунду нацепил самую обворожительную улыбочку, словно это не он ворчал и ревновал сейчас, и положил под столом руку на её колено, крепко его сжимая.

— Ну так и я ловец не хуже! — воскликнул Джеймс, ничего не услышав и не заметив.

— Давайте уже закроем тему квиддича, — произнесла Лили.

— Полностью тебе поддерживаю, — подхватила Дебора.

— И поговорим о ЖАБА, — закончила Лили.

— О, нет, — простонал Джеймс. — Лили, мы это уже обсуждали. На каникулах никакой зубрежки! Мы не будем заниматься!

— Еще как будем! — возразила она. — У нас осталось два месяца до экзаменов. Чуть больше восьми недель. А это значит, всего по одной-две недели на подготовку к каждому предмету!

За столом поднялся шум. Джеймс был категорически не согласен тратить неделю каникул на пыльные книжки и библиотеку. Лили пыталась убедить его и всех остальных в обратном.

Но София быстро переключилась с этого обсуждения на руку Блэка, которая уже пробралась ей под юбку и сжимала внутреннюю часть бедра. Сосредоточиться на ужине и делать участливое выражение лица становилось невозможно, когда внизу живота все начинало скручивать.

От его теплой ладони, от поглаживаний пальцами по нежной коже, мурашки бежали по всему позвоночнику. Перехватывало дыхание, и она чувствовала, как к щекам приливает румянец.

Он просунул свою ногу между ее ботинок и раздвинул ее ноги чуть шире, рукой сразу поднимаясь выше. Он лишь слегка задел мизинцем тонкую ткань трусов, проводя пальцем по выпуклым складкам, как она рефлекторно дернулась и сжала колени, только сильнее зажимая его руку между своих ног.

София видела, как у него дрогнула улыбка на губах, когда он к ней повернулся, окинув ее лицо затуманенным взглядом. Видела, как он облизал пересохшие губы. И чувствовала, как он сильнее сжимает ее ногу, разгоняя кипящую кровь по венам.

Казалось, воск, с парящих под потолком свечей, начинает плавиться и капать на них, обжигая кожу. В зале будто температуру повысили до максимума. Все голоса в округе отошли на второй план.

Хотелось прямо сейчас бросить пресный и безвкусный ужин, да скрыться с сотен глаз, оставшись с Блэком наедине.

С трудом сдержав тяжелый вздох, закусив губу и не давая ему вырваться, она выронила вилку, ощущая, как он ребром зажатой ладони все сильнее прижимается к самым эрогенным зонам, которые уже были накалены до предела.

— Кажется, это к нам…

В чувство ее привел голос Ремуса, который сидел почти напротив и смотрел прямо на них с Сириусом. Она вопросительно приподняла брови, не понимая о чем он говорит, и надеясь, что он ничего не видел. Но Ремус кивнул ей за спину.

Все тут же смолкли, стоило увидеть Слизнорта, спешащего в их сторону. Декан Софии был очень взволнован, он постоянно утирал выступающий пот на лбу белым платком и тяжело дышал.

Весь дурман с нее тут же слетел. Она даже подумать ни о чем не успела, как ладонь Сириуса переместилась на ее руку, попутно расправив задравшуюся юбку.

— Мисс де Бланк, — Слизнорт остановился возле них и, еще мгновение в нерешительности или же в сочувствии пожевав свои губы, произнес: — В кабинете профессора МакГонагалл вас ожидает ваш брат…

— Луи? — удивилась София, перебив профессора.

Она готовилась к худшему, думала, ей, как и многим другим, сейчас скажут, что ее родителей убили или что-то подобное. Только она понимала, что это маловероятно, если вообще возможно. Поэтому известие, что в школу приехал брат, весьма ее поразило.

— Да-да, мистер де Бланк вас ждет, — протараторил профессор, он будто еще что-то хотел сказать, но тут же отвел взгляд и в очередной раз промокнул лоб платком. — Пройдемте, пожалуйста, со мной.

Кивнув, она тут же поднялась со скамейки. Сразу же с ней встал и Сириус.

— Э-э… — замялся профессор, бросив на Сириуса беспокойный взгляд, — пойдет только мисс де Бланк, мистер Блэк.

— Я тоже иду, — уверенно заявил Сириус.

Слизнорт еще секунду постоял в нерешительности, глядя на них, а потом махнул рукой, понимая, что спорить бесполезно, и направился на выход из зала, позвав их за собой.

— Профессор Слизнорт, а что произошло? Почему приехал ее брат? — спросил Сириус, когда они шли по коридору.

— Думаю… — Слизнорт в очередной раз забеспокоился, — думаю, мистер де Бланк сейчас сам всё расскажет.

Сириус снова сжал ее руку, привлекая ее внимание. София подняла на него взгляд, и он спросил вполголоса:

— Ты как?

Она не знала, как она. Не знала, что думать. Беспокойство Слизнорта передалось и ей. Хотя спокойствие и уверенность Сириуса, идущего рядом, все же немного это компенсировали.

Но вполне очевидно, что произошло что-то не очень хорошее. И София терялась в догадках, что и с кем могло случиться. У нее не было ни одного предположения.

— Не знаю… кажется, нормально, — ответила она, пожимая плечами.

Войдя в кабинет, она сразу заметила Луи, стоящего возле окна. Брат был в помятой мантии, волосы растрепались, лицо осунулось. Создавалось впечатление, что он не спал пару дней. Даже с расстояния от него веяло тревогой.

— София, — Луи в несколько широких шагов пересек комнату и заключил ее в непривычные крепкие объятия. — У тебя всё хорошо?

— Да-да, хорошо, — ответила она, когда он отступил на шаг. — Что случилось, Луи?

Он, бросив взгляд на МакГонагалл и Слизнорта, которые деликатно отошли в другой конец кабинета, о чем-то негромко переговариваясь, ответил:

— Прошлой ночью на наш дом напали. Меня и отца дома не было, и они… убили маму…

София зажала рот рукой, сдерживая ужас, и во все глаза смотрела на брата. Внутри что-то оборвалось и сжалось от страха.

— … а сегодня утром нашли и отца… мертвого, — продолжал говорить Луи, не глядя ей в глаза. — Он был на границе с Германией. Я не знаю, что он там делал… возможно, пытался сбежать…

Она не моргая продолжала смотреть на Луи. У нее в голове не укладывалось произошедшее. Всё казалось неудачной первоапрельской шуткой.

София не могла сказать, что ей жаль отца. Трудно жалеть человека, который всю твою жизнь в ад превратил. Напротив, она испытала некоторое облегчение. Но ей было жаль маму. А еще ее пугала сама ситуация. До этого момента она была уверена в полной неприкосновенности своей семьи. Ведь они поддерживают нужных людей, и с ними не должно было подобного случиться.

— Это сделал Волан-де-Морт?

Из состояния шока ее вырвал голос Сириуса, который обращался к Луи. Брат, мельком взглянув на нее, посмотрел на Сириуса и ответил:

— Или его люди.

— Но почему? — тихо спросила София.

— Я… не знаю подробностей, — нервно произнес Луи. — Но сейчас нам надо идти…

— Она никуда не пойдет, — тут же заявил Сириус, повысив голос.

У Луи в глазах мелькнуло недовольство. И в купе с его уставшим видом он выглядел злым.

— Нам сейчас необходимо отправляться на похороны наших родителей, — звенящим шепотом сказал Луи. — И оформлять целую кипу бумаг по наследству…

— Ей ничего не надо, — резко сказал Сириус и посмотрел на Софию, вновь взяв ее за руку. — У меня все есть. Тебе не нужно это наследство.

— Это не вопрос, — отрезал Луи, перебив его. — Мы сейчас же возвращаемся в Лондон, а завтра утром во Францию…

Сириус притворно рассмеялся, еще крепче сжимая ее ладонь.

— Во Францию? — насмешливо поинтересовался он. — Ну уж нет.

— Мистер Блэк, — грозно оборвала своего студента МакГонагалл, — вы могли бы не вмешиваться?

— Она никуда не поедет, и тем более, во Францию! — громко произнес Сириус.

— Это не тебе решать, — произнес Луи, глядя на него злым взглядом.

Они продолжали спорить, а София словно в прострации находилась. Она все еще не могла поверить в реальность случившегося. Если ее маму убили Пожиратели Смерти, страшно представить, что ей пришлось пережить. И главное — почему они это сделали? София могла поверить, что отец что-то натворил, связался не с теми людьми, хотя он всегда был отличным политиком, всегда знал, что и когда можно говорить и нельзя, с кем можно связываться, а с кем нет. Но даже если он во что-то ввязался, почему убили ее маму? Уж она точно зла никому не причинила.

В груди образовывалась большая дыра. От страха. И от вины. Возможно, она несправедливо ненавидела маму всю свою жизнь. Но у нее даже возможности не оказалось сказать ей об этом. Последнее, что она говорила матери, были слова о ненависти. А ведь она была не лучшей дочерью.

К горлу подступил удушающий комок, веки потяжелели. В груди всё сковывало и давило. Ноги вдруг стали ватными и хотелось рухнуть прямо посреди кабинета.

В себя ее привело только то, что Сириус, в порыве эмоций, слишком сильно сжал ее ладонь, когда на повышенном тоне продолжал спорить с Луи и МакГонагалл.

— Сириус, — с трудом произнесла София, — всё будет нормально. Я только на пару дней, и скоро уже вернусь.

— На неделю, — тут же произнес Луи, — это затянется, как минимум, на неделю.

— Мне это не нравится, Бланк, — сказал Сириус, повернувшись к ней всем корпусом и с волнением заглядывая в глаза. — Тут что-то не так… они убили твоих родителей, а ведь они поддерживали того, кого надо. Почему? Почему их убили? А что если они за вами придут?

— Не придут, — отчетливо произнес Луи, прожигая Сириуса взглядом.

Но тот не обратил внимания на него и ближе склонился к Софии, понижая голос до шепота, чтобы не слышали преподаватели.

— У твоего брата Метка, верно? Вас отследят в два счета по ней.

— София со мной в полной безопасности, — сказал Луи, повышая голос. — Меня не тронут. И ее тоже.

— Он прав, Сириус, всё будет хорошо, — София ему слабо улыбнулась. Она сейчас с трудом соображала. С трудом понимала, что Сириус полностью прав. Но понимала, что прав и Луи — он всегда сможет ее защитить.

— Ладно. Тогда я иду с вами, — заявил Сириус.

Луи зло выдохнул, сверкнув глазами на него.

— Исключено, мистер Блэк, — сурово произнесла МакГонагалл. — Успокойтесь или покиньте кабинет.

Он выругался сквозь губы и снова повернулся к ней, взяв ее за плечи.

— Для чего это тебе, Софи? — он с отчаянием взглянул в ее глаза. — Они же отказались от тебя, для чего тебе идти на похороны? А долбанное наследство? Тебе это надо? У меня всё есть…

— Я всё ещё её семья, — грубо перебил Луи, у которого начало заканчиваться терпение. — И она поедет со мной.

— Всё будет хорошо, Сириус, — повторила она. — Во Франции с нами ничего не случится. Это же наш дом, — добавила она, мельком улыбнувшись, и только сейчас подумала, что ей будет за радость хотя бы на несколько дней вернуться в родную страну, несмотря на то, что повод совсем не радостный.

Убедить его явно не удалось. Он все еще выглядел взволнованным и недовольным, но один против четверых ничего не мог поделать.

— София, — произнес Луи и кивнул на камин, — ты первая.

— Обязательно напиши мне. Хорошо? — произнес Сириус. — Каждый день пиши.

Чтобы не спорить и не говорить, что сова из Франции несколько дней будет лететь, и она сама быстрее вернется, София лишь согласно кивнула.

— Не скучай, — София ему мягко улыбнулась, слегка приподнялась и поцеловала в кончик носа.

Сириус ей ничего не ответил и не улыбнулся в ответ. Так и продолжал с волнением смотреть на нее и крепко держать за руку, не желая отпускать.

Она отступила к камину, пока их руки на полную длину не вытянулись, все еще держась.

— Сириус…

Он нехотя отпустил ее ладонь, и запустил пальцы в свои волосы, продолжая смотреть на нее.

Взяв летучий порох, она зашла в камин. Напоследок улыбнувшись Сириусу — сама не зная, кого больше желая утешить этой улыбкой: себя или его, — она произнесла:

— Лондон, поместье де Бланк.

Зеленое пламя приятно обожгло кожу и закрутило ее в темном трубопроводе, в следующую же секунду выкинув ее в просторный, светлый зал.

Она с трудом удержалась на ногах, перед глазами все еще сверкали огни от пережитой карусели. Но она уже поняла, что светло-серый интерьер совершенно не походит на их кремово-бежевую гостиную.

Большой зал, отделанный серым мрамором, с высокими потолками, которые подпирали колонны, и под которыми парили подсвечники, со множеством зеркал и белоснежными диванчиками, не походил ни на одну из комнат в поместье де Бланков.

Не успела она осмотреться, позади послышался мелодичный голос:

— Как же давно мы тебя ждем, моя дорогая.

Резко обернувшись, она встретилась взглядом с черными, бездонными глазами Беллатрисы, на губах которой дрожала безумная улыбка.


	109. Седьмая часть

_**Северус Снейп** _

Сразу же после завтрака Северус отправился в Хогсмид и оттуда трансгрессировал в Коукворт.

Паучий тупик встретил его серым небом, затянутым едким дымом, выходящим из труб близлежащего завода, и мрачными однотипными домами.

В начале апреля его родной район выглядел еще более неприглядно, чем обычно. Снег только-только сошел, но сырость и грязь еще оставалась. Зелень еще даже не начинала пробиваться, и все деревья и кустарники голыми ветками украшали мрачную узкую улочку.

Его родной дом ничем не отличался от соседей. Обшарпанная, потускневшая краска со стен дома кусками отваливалась. В черепичной крыше местами виднелись просветы. А старая покосившаяся дверь держалась, похоже, на честном слове.

Холодные сквозняки сдерживали лишь заклинания, наложенные на хлипкие деревянные рамы в окнах, внутри которых виднелись прозрачные занавески, скорее напоминавшие силуэты призраков.

Возвращаться сюда с каждым разом становилось всё тоскливее.

Тяжело вздохнув, Северус вошел внутрь. В нос сразу ударил неприятный запах протухшей еды и затхлости. В самом доме было подозрительно тихо.

В рождественские каникулы Северус уговорил маму переехать на первый этаж в гостиную, поскольку спускаться сама она уже не могла.

— Кто там? — послышался слабый голос из комнаты.

Торопливо скинув куртку, он вошел внутрь.

— Это я, мам, — ответил Северус.

Он ужаснулся, едва увидел мать, которая походила скорее на инфернала, чем на живого человека. Грязные волосы клочьями висят, закрывая половину лица. Дряблая и потускневшая кожа так обтянула тонкие кости, что казалось, будто Эйлин не ела несколько дней. Старая мантия висит на тощих плечах, как на вешалке.

Только лишь слабый блеск глаз выдавал в ней жизнь.

Она полулежала на диване, навалившись на гору из подушек, и, только увидела сына, попыталась приподняться.

— Северус? Что... ты тут… делаешь? — еще тише произнесла Эйлин, задыхаясь после каждого слова.

Заметив на столике ряд нетронутых пузырьков с зельем, Северус спросил, проигнорировав ее вопрос:

— Почему ты не пила зелья?

Она прикрыла глаза и замолчала. Первые секунды ему казалось, будто она умерла, настолько неподвижно она сидела, приоткрыв рот.

— Мама? — он протянул руку, прикасаясь к ее плечу, отчего она сразу вздрогнула и открыла глаза, удивленно на него посмотрев, словно впервые увидела. — Почему ты не пила зелья? — громче повторил он.

— Я устала, Северус, — прошептала она.

— Что значит, устала?!

Она вновь закрыла глаза и помотала головой, слегка поморщившись от его громкого голоса. С трудом приподняв руку, она сжала в ладони свой кулон, висевший на шее.

— Я устала… бороться, Северус, — слабо произнесла она.

Жалость к матери постепенно начинала сменяться злостью.

— Устала бороться? — прошипел Северус. — Я работаю с Пожирателями только ради тебя! И ты говоришь, что устала? — воскликнул он, тут же понимая, что погорячился.

Обвинять ее сейчас было не лучшей идеей. Но Северусу и правда пришлось многим пожертвовать, чтобы продлить жизнь матери. И он не был готов к тому, что она так просто сдастся.

— Прости… я этого не хотела…

— Я знаю, — выдавил он.

Северус сел в кресло и опустил голову. Наверное, он мог понять ее. Она уже второй год не выходит из дома и по большей части лежит в постели, потому что ни на что больше нет сил. Круглые сутки она совсем одна и ей даже поговорить не с кем. Это не жизнь.

Но ему пришлось поступиться своими принципами, подвергнуть опасности своих друзей, и риску их дружбу, и все это ради матери. Поэтому она, считал Северус, просто обязана бороться до самого конца.

— Но я не хочу больше… жить.

Северус поднял на нее суровый взгляд, едва она закончила предложение.

— Пойми, Северус… — она окинула захламленную комнату несчастным взглядом, — я устала… я не хочу больше, — вновь повторила она, устремив на него пронзительный взгляд, продолжая сжимать свой кулон.

— Я, может быть, тоже не хотел с Пожирателями работать, — громко прошептал Северус. — Но мне пришлось! Из-за тебя! — вновь не сдержался он.

— Это несправедливо… обвинять меня…

— Жизнь вообще несправедлива, если ты не заметила!

Он продолжал смотреть на нее пылающим взглядом, но постарался взять себя в руки. Она и так слаба, а крики и обвинения только усугубят дело.

— Но надо бороться до конца, — спокойно произнес он. — Я делаю это ради тебя. А ты сделай это ради меня.

Подтянув к себе сумку, он достал деревянный амулет. Приподнявшись с кресла, он надел его на шею матери.

— Что это?

— Это рунная защита. Она снимет с тебя проклятье, и действовать на тебя оно больше не будет.

Северус надеялся, что когда мама почувствует себя лучше, когда проклятье перестанет на нее действовать, у нее вновь появятся силы и желание жить.

Эйлин посмотрела на кулон с двух сторон и подняла на него удивленный взгляд.

— Ты его сделал?..

— Нет. Мне помог… один друг, — произнес он, скривив губы.

Северус был по-настоящему благодарен Бланк. Хотя и не понимал, почему она ему помогла. Не понимал, почему она сохранила его секрет и дала ему время. Он знал, если бы он был на ее месте, он бы не стал ни помогать, ни хранить секрет.

И он не знал, можно ли ей доверять. Можно ли верить, что защита, которую она создала, сработает. Не исключено, что она в сговоре с Пожирателями и рунным кодом лишь усугубила дело.

Но интуиция была спокойна, как никогда. На каком-то подсознательном уровне он ей поверил и даже не перепроверил рунный код, который она составила. Хотя это и было без толку — ему до ее уровня было очень далеко, как бы Северусу не хотелось этого признавать.

— А теперь выпей зелье, — сказал Северус и протянул ей один из пузырьков. — Я не для того горбатился, чтобы ты тут… — он прервался на полуслове и вздохнул. — В общем, просто выпей. Пожалуйста.

Эйлин нехотя взяла пузырек и, еще с мгновение поколебавшись, выпила жидкость из него.

— Я прошу тебя лишь об одном — пить эти зелья еще три месяца, — произнес Северус, наблюдая за ней. — Потом я вернусь домой и… всё будет хорошо.

Она ему ничего не ответила на это, лишь кивнув. Но Северус видел по ней, да и он знал свою мать, если она что-то решила, вряд ли передумает. Он практически до конца был уверен, стоит ему за порог ступить, она снова перестанет пить зелья. Вся надежда была на защитный амулет. Он должен сработать, ей должно стать лучше. И она должна понять, что нужно продолжать пить зелья.

Поднявшись с кресла, Северус достал пергамент, на котором была дополнительная защита, и направился обратно в прихожую.

Порядка получаса он потратил на то, чтобы нарисовать все руны над входной дверью. Всего было тринадцать знаков. Северус не знал ни один из них, ни что они обозначают, ни как действуют.

Подобная безответственность ему была совершенно не свойственна. Раньше бы он досконально перепроверил каждый знак, каждую черточку и ее влияние, как на другие руны, так и ее одиночное действие. Но время поджимало, он уже не мог сомневаться в помощи Бланк и проверять то, что она сделала.

Как только он нанес последний штрих, весь ровный ряд рун мгновенно растаял, словно впитавшись в стену. Северус в первую секунду испугался, но потом вспомнил о том, что читал о таком. Подобную защиту очень опасно оставлять на виду, и, вероятно, в коде была руна сокрытия — этакая защита самой защиты. Это добавило ему уверенности, что Бланк сделала всё правильно.

Об этой дополнительной защите Северус решил не говорить матери. Он уже давно не мог ей доверять, особенно, после ее слов, что среди Пожирателей у нее есть свой человек. Так что будет лучше, если она останется в неведении. Дом она все равно не покидает, и внутри будет в полной безопасности.

Следующие сутки Северус потратил на то, чтобы привести дом хоть в какой-то порядок. Он навел небольшую уборку и на последние деньги закупил продуктов. И все это время следил за тем, чтобы мама пила зелье.

Он пока не заметил никаких улучшений в ее здоровье, но Бланк предупреждала, что проклятье хоть и сразу перестанет действовать, на восстановление может уйти несколько месяцев.

Хотя тот факт, что к вечеру воскресенья она уже могла нормально разговаривать, порадовал его.

Он зашел в гостиную, когда она рассматривала деревянный амулет и руны на нем.

— Мне всегда сложно давались руны, — произнесла она. — Хотя… этот предмет по своей сути похож на зелья. Тысячи знаков — тысячи ингредиентов. Сложные формулы. Особый порядок добавления. Взаимодействие с другими знаками и ингредиентами. Очень сложная сфера магии. И очень красивая. Я видела… как один человек с помощью рун мог себя в воздух поднять, мог мысли читать и сквозь стены видеть. А еще он на своей палочке руны начертил, усилив тем самым мощь заклинаний. Редкий талант…

Она замолчала ненадолго, а потом подняла на него задумчивый взгляд.

— Кто твой друг… который помог с рунами? — спросила она. Эйлин знала, что никто из его друзей Руны не посещает и, очевидно, что-то заподозрила.

— Он… — Северус замялся на мгновение, раздумывая, насколько безопасно будет называть имя Бланк. Но решил, все-таки, этого не делать. — Ты его не знаешь, он с другого факультета.

Эйлин вдруг слабо улыбнулась.

— Я рада, что у тебя появился еще один друг. И рада, что ты… принимаешь помощь. Ты ведь этого делать совершенно не умеешь, — продолжала говорить она с полуулыбкой на губах, — ни просить о помощи, ни принимать ее. А в этом нет ничего страшного.

Северус ей ничего не ответил, только скорчил многозначительное лицо.

— Твои друзья знают? — неожиданно спросила она. — О том, что ты… сотрудничаешь с Пожирателями?

— Разумеется, нет, — выпалил Северус.

Он не стал добавлять, что сегодня ему придется во всем признаться. Об этом матери тоже лучше не знать. Лучше никому не знать о том, что Мародерам скоро станет известно о его сделке.

— Понятно, — медленно произнесла Эйлин, всматриваясь в его глаза. — Но я думаю, они должны об этом знать.

Северус чувствовал, что она пытается в его сознание пробиться. Но учитывая ее нынешнее состояние, да и то, что он уже поднабрался хорошего опыта в окклюменции, у нее ничего не получилось.

Правда, Эйлин и не обязательно было проникать в его мысли, чтобы понять, о чем он думает, она и так хорошо знала своего сына.

— Ты знаешь, что можешь доверять им… И что они всегда поддержат тебя.

— Знаю, — перебил Северус, желая закончить этот разговор, и поднялся. — Мне уже пора в Хогвартс возвращаться.

— Хорошо.

Указав на ряд пузырьков с зельями, Северус произнес:

— И я надеюсь, ты будешь регулярно принимать зелья. Иначе… всё это было зря.

Он уже дошел до двери, ведущей в прихожую, как Эйлин произнесла:

— Ты хороший человек, Северус…

Он замер и обернулся на нее.

—…явно не в меня, — тихо закончила она, сжимая черный кулон в руках и болезненным взглядом глядя на него.

— Наверное, ты одна так считаешь, — усмехнулся он, не расслышав последнюю часть. Он махнул матери рукой на прощанье и вышел.

***

Вернулся в гостиную Северус ровно к девяти вечера. С удивлением отметив, что никого из друзей в гостиной нет, он направился в спальню.

Каждый шаг по ступеням все больше нагонял на него страх.

Последний час, когда он трансгрессировал в Хогсмид и шел до школы, он только и думал о том, что ему предстоит во всем сознаться друзьям. Он старательно подбирал слова, искал оправдание себе. Пытался предвидеть реакцию каждого из друзей и что он на это скажет в свою защиту.

Ведь Северус в глубине души знал, что рано или поздно всё вскроется. И морально всегда был к этому готов. Но сердце все равно сжималось от ужаса, а в горле пересыхало. Ему было страшно. Очень страшно.

Как только он вошел в спальню, сразу понял — что-то случилось. Все трое его друзей были в комнате. Ремус не читал, как это обычно бывало, а сидел на кровати, перебегая взглядом с одного на другого. Джеймс сидел, опустив голову и прокручивая в руках снитч. Сириус стоял возле распахнутого окна, нервно постукивая пальцами по подоконнику, глядя на темное небо и не вынимая сигарету изо рта.

Напряженная обстановка в один миг лишила его остатков спокойствия. Казалось, в комнате даже воздух потяжелел.

В первую секунду Северус испугался, что друзьям всё известно. Что Бланк всё-таки растрепала, не сдержав обещание.

Но он, постаравшись нацепить самое невинное выражение лица, поинтересовался:

— Что произошло?

Джеймс поднял голову и бросил взгляд на Сириуса. Когда он понял, что Сириус отвечать не собирается, произнес:

— Родителей Софии убили. Ее брат приехал и забрал ее во Францию на похороны.

— Ну… вроде, обычное дело в последнее время, — неуверенно произнес Северус, облегченно выдыхая — Бланк не растрепала.

И только секундой позднее понял, что если Бланк нет в школе, у него есть еще несколько дней в запасе.

Он не знал, для чего ему эти дни. Возможно, он лишь хотел оттянуть момент, когда друзья от него навсегда отвернутся.

— Обычное? — прошипел Сириус, резко разворачиваясь и поднимая на него бешеный взгляд. — Ее родители поддерживали Волан-де-Морта! Они из гребаного древнего рода! С чего бы их убили, как думаешь?! Почему мне одному это кажется подозрительным?! — прокричал он.

По обреченным взглядам Джеймса и Ремуса становилось понятно, что Сириус уже далеко не в первый раз задает эти вопросы. Очевидно, им уже пришлось выслушать не один взрыв.

— А ее брат вообще с Меткой! — продолжал Сириус, с каждым словом все больше повышая голос. — Их же найдут! Если уж ее родителей не побоялись убить, то представь, что сделают с ними!

Северус сильно сомневался, что за Софией и ее братом начнется охота. Конечно, в убийстве ее родителей было много несостыковок и вопросов, но Бланк для Пожирателей абсолютно бесполезна. Ее брат, возможно, еще может какую-то пользу принести, но точно не она сама.

Но говорить это Сириусу Северус не рискнул.

— Я думаю, — тихо начал Ремус, с беспокойством поглядывая на Сириуса, — ее брат сможет ее защитить в случае чего…

— К тому же, — подхватил Джеймс, — может быть, Метка не действует на большом расстоянии? Может быть, они уедут за границу Англии и Волан-де-Морт не…

— Да будь они хоть на другом конце земли, он их найдет! — прокричал Сириус, перебив его. — Этот ублюдок через Метку всё видит, всё чувствует. Где ты и что думаешь!

В порыве гнева Сириус выхватил палочку, но не поднял ее, лишь крепко сжимая в руках. Лицо его было перекошено от гнева, а в глазах беспросветное отчаяние. Северусу даже стало его немного жаль.

— Почему их убили? — громко спросил Сириус в очередной раз. — Что они сделали? Явно ничего хорошего. А что если ее уже схватили?! Или еще хуже!.. — Сириус вновь перешел на крик. Из кончика волшебной палочки искры посыпались.

Очередной его психоз. Сейчас он покричит на них, разрушит пол комнаты, скурит блок сигарет и успокоится. Весь этот учебный год они не раз наблюдали подобные картины. И все из-за Бланк.

Но Сириус вдруг выдохнул с шумом, убрал палочку и направился на выход.

— Эй, Бродяга, ты куда? — Джеймс тут же подскочил на ноги, схватив друга за предплечье, очевидно, испугавшись, что тот пошел искать Бланк.

— Прогуляться.

— Ты ведь не собираешься?..

— Идти за ней? — зло усмехнулся Сириус. — Знал бы куда, меня бы здесь давно уже не было.

Резко выдернув свою руку, Сириус вышел, громко хлопнув дверью напоследок. В комнате после его ухода оглушающая тишина повисла. Даже Джеймс был удивительно тих и подавлен.

— Всё ведь будет хорошо, да? — вполголоса спросил он, посмотрев на Северуса и Ремуса.

Ему никто не ответил.

Северус не знал, будет ли всё хорошо. Последние несколько часов он думал о матери, и о том, что ему предстоит всё рассказать своим друзьям. Поэтому известие о смерти родителей Бланк его не особо впечатлило. Куда больше он переживал за нестабильную психику Сириуса.

А если Северус сейчас еще и расскажет о своей сделке с Пожирателями, Сириус, глядишь, и прикончит его. Нет, это признание определенно придется отложить до возвращения Бланк.

_…Сириус на радостях что угодно простит…_

Но вот почему молчал Ремус, он не понимал. Вот уж кто всегда умел находить слова утешения и поддержки.

Так и не дождавшись ответа, Джеймс что-то буркнул о том, что пошел к Лили, и тоже вышел из комнаты.

— Это всё так странно, — тихо проговорил Ремус, глядя в стену напряженным взглядом. — Действительно… почему их убили?

Северус тоже задавался этим вопросом. Чистокровных не убивали. Разве что тех, кто активно выступал против режима Волан-де-Морта.

Равнодушно пожав плечами в ответ, он прошел до своей кровати и стал переодеваться, намереваясь лечь спать и как следует выспаться.

— Кстати, — неожиданно бодро произнес Ремус, повернувшись к нему, — как здоровье у твоей мамы?

— Ей… тяжело, — нехотя ответил Северус. — Говорит, жить не хочет.

Ремус на него с сочувствием посмотрел.

— Может быть… руны Софии ей помогут.

— Может быть, — вполголоса согласился Северус. И подумал, как же удачно получилось, что Бланк успела подготовить защиту, прежде чем ее родителей убили.

Не желая больше говорить об этом, он взял пижаму и направился в душ.

***

Прошло десять дней с момента, как Белби отправила Пожирателям состав седьмой части зелья. Северус ожидал, что к нему подойдет Мальсибер и скажет, что его услуги больше не нужны. Но ничего подобного не произошло.

Несколько дней назад Мальсибер приходил, чтобы забрать готовые первые шесть ступеней зелья, и интересовался его успехами в создании седьмой части. И, как и всегда, сказал, что ему надо поторопиться.

Северус сделал вывод, что Пожиратели сомневаются в достоверности состава Белби. Возможно, ее состав сейчас проходит всевозможные проверки. Поэтому они и продолжают использовать его.

Но Северусу это было на руку.

Он не представлял, сколько у него есть времени. Не знал, сколько времени займут проверки. Но он хотел за это время создать собственную седьмую часть. Такую, которая сработает против Пожирателей. И которая на первый взгляд покажется лучше, чем у Белби.

Но было очевидно, что сам он с этим не справится за столь короткий срок. У него были лишь примерные наброски по ингредиентам и их количеству, но ни формулы, ни порядка приготовления не имелось.

В очередной раз ему пришлось переступать через свою гордость. Северус думал, такими темпами, и к окончанию школы от самоуважения ничего не останется.

Но он решился подойти к Белби, чтобы попросить у нее состав седьмой части, который она создала. Он попробует усовершенствовать ее рецепт и добавит туда «сюрприз» для Волан-де-Морта. К счастью, у него уже были кое-какие идеи, как это сделать.

С того самого дня, как он узнал, что Белби отправила рецепт зелья, они нормально и не разговаривали ни разу. Пару раз только он на нее кричал, но все без толку.

Северус ее упорно не понимал. Не понимал, почему она ему не призналась, почему не предложила свою помощь или не попросила о помощи его. Не понимал, почему ей даже в голову не пришло, что готовить столь опасное зелье для Волан-де-Морта просто нельзя.

Он искал всевозможные причины, по каким ее могли шантажировать Пожиратели, и приходил к выводу, что это может быть ее брат. Насколько он смог понять, Дилан для нее самый дорогой человек. К тому же, она испытывает колоссальную вину перед ним. Поэтому не исключено, что Пожиратели ему угрожают, тем самым заставляя ее готовить зелье.

Но если они угрожают ее брату, она могла признаться в этом Северусу. Хотя бы дать намек. Но она этого не сделала. Она вообще пресекала любые попытки поговорить об этом, и только шипела, чтобы он заткнулся, иначе их двоих прикончат. Для него это было одной большой загадкой, как Пожиратели умудрились настолько ее запугать.

Еще Северуса очень напрягали ее отношения с Розье. Он очень удивился, узнав, что они встречались больше года. На Белби это было совершенно не похоже. Розье был типичным тупоголовым игроком в квиддич, который два слова с трудом связывает. Белби на порядок умнее его, да и квиддич терпеть не может. Это было странно. А еще семья Розье была ярыми приверженцами чистоты крови и, как многие подозревали, поддерживала Волан-де-Морта. Поэтому Северус не исключал вариант, что Белби и Розье все еще может что-то связывать, вот она и готовит зелье.

А еще неприятный голосок внутри него постоянно задавался вопросом, чем же занимались Белби и Розье, когда встречались. Вряд ли они ходили на свидания и разговаривали, ведь у них не было ни одной общей темы. Не то чтобы он ревновал, но ему неприятен был тот факт, что Розье чистокровен и богат, и, по мнению девчонок, хорош собой. Но Северус быстро глушил в себе это чувство, не давая ему разрастаться.

— Белби, надо поговорить, — сходу произнес он, как только увидел, что она вышла из библиотеки, куда он и направлялся в ее поисках.

— Если ты опять собираешься орать, Снейп, то лучше отвали, — она тут же приняла агрессивный вид, бросив на него злой взгляд.

— Не собираюсь. У меня важное дело.

— Если это о… о том, о чем нельзя говорить, то — нет. Я не буду это обсуждать.

Северуса это злило. Он никак не мог понять ее категоричный отказ даже поговорить об этом. Она боялась, что об этом могут узнать. Но как? Да, в школе наверняка есть шпионы. Но легко можно сделать так, что они их не подслушают — заглушающие чары именно для этого и созданы.

— Да не собираюсь я с тобой это обсуждать, — выпалил Северус, в душе желая обратного, — у меня… просьба.

— Вот как? — Белби остановилась посреди коридора, заинтересованно на него взглянув. — И какая же?

Северус оглянулся на пустой коридор и кивнул на ближайший учебный класс. Он открыл дверь и взглянул на Белби, которая нахмурила брови и недовольно на него смотрела, не двигаясь с места.

_…неужели она думает, что за ней и сейчас следят?_

В столь ранний час первого дня каникул практически все студенты еще спали. Пока Северус шел до библиотеки ему лишь пара пятикурсников попались. Но Белби все равно что-то напрягало.

— Ты будешь заходить или как?

— Если ты соскучился по сексу, так бы и сказал, — произнесла она и зашла в класс.

Северус проводил ее мрачным взглядом, не разобрав шутки, напоследок окинул взглядом коридор и зашел внутрь, сразу наложив все защитные чары.

Он даже рот раскрыть не успел, как Белби прижалась к его губам.

С громким стуком упала ее тяжелая сумка на пол, а следом легким шорохом и ее мантия.

— Белби, постой… — промычал он ей в рот, пытаясь за плечи ее отодвинуть.

— Твоя просьба подождет, — ответила она, не отступая от него.

Она запустила свои пальцы ему в волосы, прижимая его еще сильнее к себе и не давая отстраниться. Второй рукой скользнула к ремню на брюках, легко справилась с застежкой и запустила руку ему в трусы.

Да, его просьба определенно может подождать.

— Так что ты хотел? — спросила Белби, расправляя рубашку и застегивая те несколько пуговиц, что расстегнулись лишь случайно.

— Я хотел попросить у тебя твои записи, которые ты дала Пожирателям.

У нее в глазах мелькнул испуг, который Северус отчетливо уловил, но он быстро сменился холодным взглядом.

— Хорошо.

— Хорошо? — уточнил Северус, не спуская с нее непонимающего взгляда. Он ожидал, что она воспротивится.

Белби ему кивнула и добавила:

— Можем прямо сейчас ко мне подняться.

Практически половину пути они прошли в полном молчании, пока Белби не подала голос:

— Я слышала, ты ездил домой. Как дела у твоей мамы?

Северус бросил на нее очередной подозрительный взгляд. В голове сразу тысячи мыслей зародились. Он вспомнил, как быстро Белби догадалась о том, что его маму прокляли. А еще Белби откуда-то знала, что Эйлин в молодости дружила с Пожирателями. Северусу еще тогда все это показалось странным. И ведь неспроста.

Что, если Белби раньше него знала о проклятье? Может, именно поэтому ей так легко удалось создать зелье, которое сейчас поддерживает жизнь в его матери.

— Ты просто болен, Снейп, — обреченно прошептала Белби, покачав головой.

— Что? Не понял? — недовольно проговорил он.

— Это всего лишь вопрос, — резко ответила она. — Мне лишь интересно, как здоровье твоей мамы. Не надо подозревать меня во всех ужасах.

— Я и не подозреваю, — оскорблено возмутился он, думая о том, что все подозрения, очевидно, отразились на его лице. Он и вправду последние дни стал чересчур мнительным. — А здоровье у мамы… плохо. Хотя, вроде бы, держится.

Северус не стал ей рассказывать о рунном коде и о помощи Бланк. За последнее время Белби утратила последние крохи доверия.

В гостиной Когтеврана уже было довольно людно. Не успели они и пару шагов сделать, к ним подлетел мальчик, года на три младше, с пышными золотыми кудрями и огромными голубыми глазами.

— Деби, Деби, — нараспев произнес он, похлопав ресницами и расплываясь в притворной ангельской улыбке, — пожалуйста, помоги мне с Зельями! У меня…

— Отстань, Гилдерой, не до тебя сейчас, — грубо бросила ему Белби, даже не остановившись.

Гилдерой обиженно надул нижнюю губу и что-то проворчал. Северус на него лишь с неприязнью посмотрел и поспешил за Белби.

Ее спальня была пустой. Приказав ему стоять за пологом и не смотреть, она проделала сложные манипуляции со стеной, которая была скрыта когтевранским знаменем, и позвала его.

— Всё, что я могу дать.

Северус взял единственный свиток пергамента, который был очень длинный и полностью исписан аккуратным острым почерком. Мельком окинув множество строчек и формул, он понял, что это подробный рецепт седьмой части. На большее он и рассчитывать не мог.

— Спасибо.

В ответ он получил равнодушный взгляд, который вновь поднял волну негодования в груди.

— Даже не спросишь, для чего мне это?

Не успел он предложение закончить, Белби вскинула на него горящий взгляд и перебила:

— Знать ничего не хочу. Делай с этим, что хочешь.

Его неимоверно раздражало такое равнодушие. Он, конечно, знал, что Белби плевать на чужие проблемы и заботы. Он и сам такой же был. Но ведь это не просто какой-то пустяк. Это действительно важное и опасное зелье, которое может повлечь за собой сотни, а то и тысячи смертей. И он не понимал, как она может наплевательски к этому относиться, зная, что она будет соучастником всех этих будущих несчастий.

— Как скажешь, — презрительно усмехнулся он и уже развернулся, чтобы уйти, как Белби его остановила.

— Подожди…

Северус остановился, надеясь услышать от нее нечто, касаемо седьмой части. Или что-то, касаемо ее работы с Пожирателями.

— Нам еще надо закончить противоядие.

К своему стыду Северус об этом совершенно забыл. Последняя неделя вышла такой напряженной и насыщенной, что он так ни разу и не задумывался о том, что им надо совершенствовать волчье противоядие.

— Да, точно.

— Я много думала о том, почему оно сработало не до конца, — произнесла Белби, у которой глаза вспыхнули таким знакомым блеском. — Противоядие приготовлено безупречно. Формула идеальна. Дозу уменьшать или увеличивать опасно. И…

Белби подошла к своей тумбочке и взяла одну из книг. Северус помнил эту книгу — древние мифы об оборотнях. Однажды она им очень помогла.

— Я решила перечитать ее, — она нашла нужную страницу. — В первый раз я не придала этому значение, но сейчас…

Она прервалась на секунду, словно не решалась продолжить, и нервно облизала губы.

— В общем. Нужен эмоциональный стабилизатор.

— Что-что?..

— Некоторые оборотни с возрастом и опытом учатся контролировать себя. Но процесс это долгий. И некоторым помогает некая эмоциональная составляющая. То, что необходимо держать в своей голове. Понимаешь? Это может быть какое-либо воспоминание. Или предмет. Например, какая-то определенная вещь, которая будет всегда находиться рядом с ним и которая будет у него ассоциироваться с покоем. И в моменты обращений она будет напоминать ему об этом, будет помогать сохранять разум…

Белби несла откровенный бред. Северус с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не скривить лицо и не закатить глаза.

С другой стороны, с таким же лицом он слушал, когда она говорила про обсидиан. А этот камень оказался одной из составляющих волчьего противоядия. Поэтому он решил хотя бы выслушать ее до конца.

— Еще это может быть человек. Кто-то из близких. Если у оборотня с кем-либо сильная эмоциональная связь, этот человек может достучаться до его сознания даже в моменты, когда оборотень находится под воздействием луны.

— Полная чушь, — не сдержался, наконец, Северус. Он десятки раз видел оборотня в момент обращений, до этого момента и после. И он знал, ни один человек, как бы близок не был, достучаться до оборотня не сможет.

— Надо хотя бы попробовать! — резко произнесла она, со вспыхнувшим недовольством в глазах.

— Попробовать? — усмехнулся Северус. — Хочешь запереть себя с Диланом в клетке в момент полнолуния? Что ж, было приятно с тобой познакомиться.

Белби, конечно, предлагала временами сумасшедшие идеи, но Северус надеялся, ей хватит ума не лезть к брату, когда тот будет обращаться. Хотя ей хватило смелости подвергнуть брата смертельной опасности. Не исключено, что хватит смелости и самой полезть в пасть к волку.

Она смерила его горящим взглядом, плотно сжав губы, и прошипела:

— Можно начать с какой-нибудь вещи. Или с воспоминания, — она вновь умолкла на секунду, отведя взгляд, и добавила: — Но… можно и самим попробовать. Как говорили и Дилан, и Люпин, первое время они могли себя контролировать.

— Нет, — отрезал Северус. — Это не шутки, Белби. В лучшем случае, будешь на пару с Диланом на луну выть. Думаю, твоя мама будет просто счастлива.

Белби зло выдохнула, прожигая его взглядом.

— Ладно. Готова выслушать твои идеи!

— Идей пока что никаких нет, — спокойно произнес Северус. — Но это только пока. Надо работать с дозой. Наверняка причина в…

— Это опасно! — перебила Белби. — Увеличим аконит, и он труп.

— Зато идти в клетку к оборотню безопасно! — не выдержал Северус, наградив ее в ответ не менее злым взглядом. — Все дело в дозировке, я уверен. Возможно, давать надо за час до полнолуния. Или, наоборот, за день, чтобы противоядие успело впитаться. Надо высчитывать.

— Ты как всегда трусишь, Снейп, — негромко произнесла она. — Сам знаешь, что дозу увеличивать нельзя.

— Хорошо! Давай сделаем так. Встретимся в выходные, я принесу новые расчеты, а ты более убедительные аргументы в пользу того, чтобы полезть в клетку к оборотню, — сурово произнес он.

— Договорились.

— Договорились, — повторил он за ней. Приподняв сжатый в руке пергамент, который она ему дала, он добавил: — А пока что мне надо заняться другой проблемой.

Не говоря больше ни слова и не прощаясь, он вышел из ее спальни.

Он сразу направился в их с Белби секретную лабораторию. Самое главное — ему сейчас необходимо было изучить рецепт седьмой части и найти в нем лазейку, которую он сможет использовать в свою пользу.

Устроившись за партой, он развернул длинный свиток и углубился в изучение рецепта. Он состоял из дюжины ингредиентов, большая часть из которых были труднодоступными или дорогими.

Рецепт включал в себя такие ингредиенты, как алмазная пыль, кора с темного дерева венге, которую можно достать лишь в Восточной Африке, великанья кровь и слюна саламандры, шкура бумсланга, шаровые водоросли, растущие в вулканическом озере, змеиный яд и порошок из кости дракона. Также в состав входили кровь единорога и волшебника и волос вейлы. Последний, двенадцатый ингредиент, представлял из себя частичку того, кто будет пить зелье.

Для каждого из ингредиентов, прежде чем добавить в котел, необходимо было провести ритуал, различной степени сложности.

Например, алмаз необходимо истереть в порошок исключительно в полночь и в серебряной таре. Шаровые водоросли необходимо доставать строго после извержения вулкана. А порошок из кости дракона должен быть взят непременно из живого дракона.

Кровь единорога должна быть взята насильно и до последней капли. Единорог должен быть не моложе двух лет, то есть, совсем еще жеребенок по возрастным меркам единорогов.

Как и волшебник. Он должен быть чистокровным и молодым, в самом расцвете сил. Его крови нужна лишь унция, и должна быть получена добровольно.

Вейла, напротив, должна быть женщиной в преклонном возрасте. Считается, что чем старше вейла, тем сильнее магия ее волос. Для зелья необходим лишь один волос с луковицей, также, отданный добровольно.

Сама формула была сложной и запутанной. Даже Северус не сразу в ней разобрался, попутно восхитившись мастерством Белби, для которой составление формул всегда было большой проблемой.

Однако, несмотря на сложность формулы, зелье готовится достаточно быстро. Если предположить, что все ингредиенты у них есть, готовится и настаивается зелье всего лишь три дня. Первые шесть ступеней хоть и были немного проще по составу, и то готовились практически месяц.

Северус вновь задумался, сколько же времени у него есть. С ресурсами Волан-де-Морта он наверняка без труда достанет любой из ингредиентов. Была лишь слабая надежда на волшебника и вейлу, которые должны дать кровь и волос добровольно. Но учитывая, сколько молодых наследников древних родов поддерживают Волан-де-Морта, рассчитывать на это особо не придется. Да и вейлу без принципов он, наверное, тоже легко найдет.

Выходит, что надеяться, как и всегда, не на кого. Лишь на то, что Белби могла по ошибке что-либо напутать. И их опыты затянуться на продолжительное время, за которое он успеет составить свой рецепт.


	110. Одна беда на двоих I

_**Сириус Блэк** _

Прошла ровно неделя, как София уехала. От нее не пришло ни одного письма, ни одного знака, что у нее всё хорошо.

Сириус не находил себе места.

Круглые сутки он находился в постоянном напряжении, ожидая самого худшего. Он не мог ни на чем сосредоточиться, не мог ни о чем думать. Он полностью лишился аппетита и сна, а если и засыпал, его мучили кошмары. Даже на гитаре играть не мог, он вдруг резко забыл все аккорды.

Дни тянулись невыносимо медленно. Он пребывал в состоянии постоянного ожидания, надеясь увидеть в окне птицу с письмом от Бланк. А еще лучше, увидеть ее саму.

В Большом зале он не спускал взгляда с преподавательского стола, надеясь по их лицах хоть что-то понять. И не спускал взгляда со стола слизеринцев — вдруг какой-то знак или намек подаст кто-то из них.

Но все были удивительно спокойны. Они все приходили, завтракали, общались. Вели себя так, словно ничего страшного не случилось. Словно не близится конец света, который Сириус непрерывно ощущал внутри себя.

Даже Регулус и тот не разделял его беспокойства. Сириус каждый раз встречался с его пристальным взглядом, стоило им оказаться в пределах видимости друг друга. Но брат был с привычной безмятежной маской на лице.

Это внушало крошечную надежду, что с Бланк всё хорошо. Сириус надеялся, если бы ее схватили Пожиратели, брат бы об этом узнал. И в этом случае не смог бы оставаться равнодушным.

Каждое его утро начиналось с того, что он шел к Слизнорту, надеясь, что у того появились хоть какие-то новости. Каждый вечер заканчивался этим же. Но Слизнорт ничего не знал. И в последнее время начал лишь злиться на бесконечные расспросы Сириуса, и пытался его убедить, что у Бланк всё хорошо, а иначе им бы стало об этом известно.

То же самое говорили и все остальные.

Он не разделял спокойствия других, не понимал, почему друзья убеждают, что всё будет хорошо. Когда вся эта ситуация просто пропитана нелогичностями и чем-то паршивым. Он ощущал это всем нутром.

Ее родителей не должны были убить. Волан-де-Морт ни за что не стал бы убивать влиятельный и древний род. Выходит, они совершили что-то действительно ужасное. И не исключено, что он не захочет оставлять в живых детей предателей.

Сириус не представлял, что ее может спасти от расправы Волан-де-Морта.

Он проклинал себя за глупость. Надо было наплевать на слова МакГонагалл, и отправляться вместе с Бланк. Почему он ее послушал? Почему послушал Бланк, которая говорила, что всё будет хорошо, когда его интуиция кричала об обратном?

Сириус боялся думать о том, что с ней могут сделать, если она попадет в руки Пожирателей. Или в руки Волан-де-Морта. Или еще хуже — в руки Беллы. В памяти были еще слишком свежи воспоминания, когда кузина, с одержимым блеском в глазах, говорила о том, что запытает Бланк до смерти.

Его буквально трясти начинало, стоило в голове мысли промелькнуть о встрече Беллы и Бланк. Он старательно гнал от себя эти мысли, но с каждым днем они все крепче закреплялись в голове. Сириус пытался себя утешить тем, что если бы София попала в руки кузины, она бы непременно сообщила об этом всему миру. Устраивать пытки на публику — любимое занятие сумасшедшей Беллы. А если от этого еще и Сириус будет страдать, то и подавно.

Несколько раз он посылал ей своего патронуса. Отправлял с ним свои угрозы, чтобы она немедленно написала ему письмо. Или сообщения о том, что ему не терпится с ней увидеться.

Но чаще всего он отправлял патронуса без всяких слов, не зная, что и сказать.

Он не знал, способен ли патронус добраться до Франции, но очень на это надеялся.

Всю эту неделю его, как могли, поддерживали друзья.

Ремус пытался рассуждать здраво. Говорил, что если бы с ними что-то случилось, если бы они исчезли или, упаси Мерлин, были убиты, об этом бы уже писали все газеты. Сириус был с ним согласен. Но в ответ всегда приводил довод о том, что Бланк ему так и не написала, хотя он ее об этом просил. Ремус справедливо заметил, что она вообще часто не делает того, о чем ее просят. А в суматохе с похоронами и оформлением наследства и вовсе могла об этом забыть. Все-таки, у нее умерли родители, и хоть и были между ними трудные отношения, а это все равно родные люди. Вероятно, Бланк сейчас не до Сириуса. С болью на сердце, но Сириус соглашался и с этим. Правда, это его не особо утешало.

Где был Ремус, там была и Грин. Она смотрела на Сириуса своими огромными глазами, полными сочувствия, и лишь вызывала раздражение. Сириус бы предпочел, чтобы она трещала без умолку, как обычно. Но она была подозрительно молчалива. Наверняка, из-за жалости рот боялась открыть.

Но Грин быстро убрала этот свой несчастный взгляд — определенно, Ремус постарался — и старалась вести себя как обычно. Недавно она даже самолично испекла целую горку шоколадного печенья. Эти восемь минут стали для Сириуса самыми спокойными на этой неделе. Печенье было очень вкусным. Или же ему так показалось, потому что он толком не ел ничего.

Лили отнеслась к его страданиям в своем стиле. Она его не жалела, за что он был ей очень благодарен, зато загрузила учебой. Эванс говорила, что таким образом он справится сразу с двумя проблемами: подготовится к экзаменам и отвлечется от тяжелых мыслей. Сириус даже пришел с ней в библиотеку в несусветную рань — всё равно не спал, — и сделал попытку заняться трансфигурацией. Ничего, конечно, не вышло.

Но он, наконец-то, смог выговориться. Эванс, к удивлению Сириуса, оказалась очень хорошим слушателем. Мародерам жаловаться он не очень любил, да и выглядеть перед ними слабаком совсем не хотелось. А вот перед Лили ему вдруг неожиданно захотелось душу излить. А может, он просто устал всё носить в себе. И рассказал ей обо всем. О том, чего боится больше всего. И о том, что он не переживет, если вдруг с Софией что-то случится. Себе он этого не простит.

Лили не смотрела на него с жалостью, не давала непрошенных советов, и не говорила, как все остальные, что всё будет хорошо. Но она сказала, что всегда будет рядом, и всегда поможет, стоит ему только позвать.

Возможно, Сириус был не прав, а дружба между парнем и девушкой вполне может быть. Он бы с Эванс точно смог дружить.

Но больше всех, разумеется, старался Джеймс. Он не отходил от Сириуса ни на шаг. И оставлял его только в тех случаях, когда Сириус уходил на свое тайное место под старой ивой. А в остальное время всегда был рядом и пытался его чем-то занять.

Джеймс придумывал бесконечные варианты, как им вернуть Карту Мародеров, которая хранилась у Филча. Они уже даже делали две попытки проникнуть в его логово, но обе попытки провалились. Один раз их даже поймали и назначили очередную порцию отработок. После чего Джеймс, наверняка из-за влияния Эванс, временно приостановил попытки вернуть Карту.

Еще Джеймс постоянно звал его принять участие в его тренировках. Сириус был солидарен, что физические нагрузки неплохо отвлекают от тяжелых мыслей, и согласился. Играл он на позиции охотника. Джеймс их разделил на две команды: Сириус с Джессикой против Марлин и Лоры. Сириус должен был признать, играть на пару с любимицей Джеймса ему пришлось по душе. Временами он даже смеялся над ее шутками. Только вот после тренировок он чувствовал непомерную вину — что если Бланк там страдает, а он развлекается?

Поэтому и с тренировками он быстро завязал.

А еще Джеймс без конца его заверял, что если вдруг Сириус надумает отправляться на поиски Бланк или ее спасение, он обязательно пойдет с ним. Пожалуй, это единственное, что внушало спокойствие: с Джеймсом не страшно было и на край света отправиться.

Только Сириус не знал, куда отправляться.

С каждым днем, навязчивая идея — отправится на ее поиски, всё обострялась.

Несколько раз, посреди бессонной ночи, он выходил из замка и доходил до границы с Хогсмидом. Он уже не мог сидеть на месте и ждать неизвестно чего. Но только он оказывался на территории, с которой можно трансгрессировать, он останавливался. Он даже не знал с чего начать. Логично было бы отправиться в ее дом в Лондоне. Как сказал ее брат, вначале они вернутся туда, а только потом уедут во Францию. Но Сириус не знал точного адреса. Про дом в Лондоне Бланк говорила только то, что он хуже ее дома в Париже.

А отправляться во Францию смысла было еще меньше. Портала у него нет, а создавать его сам он не умеет. А если добираться до Франции обычным магловским способом, он потеряет несколько дней.

К тому же, он не представляет куда идти. Он знает лишь то, что ее родное поместье находится в пригороде Парижа. А там тысячи домов. Да и их дом наверняка защищен, и так просто его не найти.

И каждый раз он возвращался обратно в замок, ощущая, как камень на душе всё тяжелеет.

Отправляться в неизвестность было глупо, Сириус это понимал. Но он уже не мог сидеть на месте. Тоска, отчаяние и страх разъедали душу. Он еще никогда не чувствовал себя настолько беспомощным.

***

Утром воскресного дня Сириус решил подойти к Дамблдору. Этот человек знал всё и обо всех. Пожалуй, он больше других был осведомлен об обстановке в Хогвартсе, в Англии и за ее пределами.

Дождавшись, пока директор позавтракает и покинет Большой зал, Сириус устремился за ним.

— Профессор Дамблдор! — громко позвал Сириус, бегом догоняя директора.

— А, мистер Блэк, — Дамблдор повернулся, остановившись, — чудесное сегодня утро для прогулки возле озера.

Дамблдор махнул рукой в сторону окна, сквозь которое пробивались яркие солнечные лучи. Погода действительно располагала.

— Да-да, — отмахнулся он. — Профессор Дамблдор, есть какие-нибудь новости о мадемуазель де Бланк? Ее нет уже целую неделю. Она должна была мне написать сразу, как вернулась в Лондон. И обещала написать, когда приедет во Францию. Но я так и не получил ни одного письма. Вы не думаете, что ее с братом могли схватить Пожиратели Смерти? Это очень странно, что ее родителей убили…

Директор приподнял ладонь вверх, призывая его к молчанию.

— Я думаю, мистер Блэк, если бы мисс де Бланк и ее брат пострадали от рук Пожирателей Смерти, об этом стало бы известно, — ровным голосом произнес Дамблдор то, что Сириус слышал уже миллион раз. — Эти люди очень гордятся своими поступкам и всегда выставляют их напоказ.

У Сириуса внутри всё стыло от его слов. Гордятся и выставляют напоказ Пожиратели исключительно убийства. Но Сириус не мог, чтобы дело до такого дошло.

И его раздражало спокойствие, с которым Дамблдор об этом говорил. Будто это какой-то пустяк. Очередное убийство.

— Насколько я знаю, — продолжал Дамблдор, — три дня назад в Париже прошли похороны родителей мисс де Бланк. Я получаю почту со всей Европы, — пояснил он, скромно улыбнувшись. — Некролог, посвященный чете де Бланк, вышел на целый разворот…

— А Бланк тоже на похоронах была? — перебил Сириус. — В газетах что-нибудь писали о ней? Или о ее брате?

— Лишь то, что они остались последними представителями своей славной фамилии, — Дамблдор вновь растянул губы в полуулыбке, пряча ее под пышными усами.

Сириус с трудом держал себя в руках. Ему хотелось схватить Дамблдора за ворот и хорошенькое его встряхнуть. Почему все такие спокойные? Почему никто тревогу не бьет?

— Но если похороны уже прошли, она должна была вернуться!

— Оформление наследства может занять несколько дней, — вздохнул Дамблдор. — К тому же, я думаю, мисс де Бланк будет приятно несколько дней на родине провести.

Эти слова Сириуса ничуть не успокоили. Безусловно, он был согласен, что Бланк будет рада вернуться во Францию на несколько дней. Но она обязательно бы написала ему. Она видела, что он волнуется. И она бы ему написала.

— Профессор Дамблдор, можно попросить вас… кое о чем?

— Попросить можете, мистер Блэк, — произнес Дамблдор, склонив голову и разглядывая его.

— Вы можете… узнать, всё ли у нее хорошо? У Бланк, — по мере того, как Сириус говорил, белесые брови директора все выше ползли вверх в удивлении. — У вас же наверняка есть какие-нибудь связи во Франции.

— Я сильно сомневаюсь, что с мисс де Бланк могло что-то приключиться, — Дамблдор прервал его речь. — Поверьте, если бы с моей ученицей что-либо произошло, я бы первый об этом узнал.

_Ну да, как же. У тебя девчонку из Хогсмида посреди белого дня украли, а от нее все еще ни слуху, ни духу._

Сириус начал раздражаться. Конечно, просить о такой услуге директора было нелепо. Но он должен был попробовать. Он был уверен, директору не составит труда связаться с Бланк, где бы она ни была.

— Но я попытаюсь что-нибудь узнать, — добавил вдруг Дамблдор, вглядываясь в его глаза с грустной улыбкой на губах.

— Правда? — Сириус вскинул на него горящий взгляд.

— Да, — кивнул он в задумчивости, — а то не ровен час, вы во Францию сбежите спасать мисс де Бланк от ее наследства.

Сириус не понял, шутка ли это была, но он невнятно поблагодарил директора и пошел на улицу.

***

Десятый день. Уже подходил к концу десятый день, когда она уехала.

Вновь началась учеба. Сириус и секунду не мог сосредоточиться на занятиях. Он всё продолжал смотреть в окно, ожидая, что увидит там птицу с письмом. И ждал, что сейчас откроется дверь и там появится Бланк, извинится за опоздание, обязательно на французском, и пройдет до своей парты. И они будут весь урок перебрасываться записками и красноречивыми взглядами. А он будет сгорать от нетерпения, чтобы обнять ее, наконец. Сгорать под ее взглядами. Сгорать от своих чувств, что переполняют душу.

Не выдержав, он встал посреди лекции и вышел в коридор, не обращая внимания на вопросы Флитвика.

Все внутренности разъедало от ее нехватки. Казалось, еще немного, и он с ума сойдет, не выдержав постоянного давления. Постоянного давления страха за нее, отчаяния, что он может быть ей нужен в этот момент, а он далеко.

Ему никогда не было так страшно. Он так гнал от себя эти мысли, но они все равно потихоньку протекали в его сознание. И говорили ему: а что, если он ее уже никогда не увидит? Что, если он ни поцеловать, ни обнять ее не сможет? И самое главное: что, если ей нужна его помощь, а он в замке в безопасности прохлаждается?

Как же ему хотелось ее увидеть. Складывалось ощущение, что прошло не десять дней, а лет десять, как минимум.

Ноги сами донесли его до ее спальни. Уроки шли в самом разгаре, поэтому комната была пустой.

Он сел на ее кровать и бессмысленным взглядом уставился в искусственное окно, за которым расстилалось бескрайнее поле, усыпанное ромашками, а вдалеке возвышалось старинное поместье из светлого серого камня.

Возможно, есть смысл дождаться Гринграсс и попытаться узнать что-нибудь через нее. Она должна знать хоть что-то. Давно ходят слухи, что ее брат с Меткой. И если она близка к Пожирателям, а они схватили Бланк, она может об этом знать.

Сириус задернул один полог, чтобы его было не видно со стороны входа, обратился в пса и разлегся на кровати. Обостренный нюх мгновенно уловил целую палитру ее запахов, которые еще хранили ее вещи.

Уткнувшись мордой в ее подушки, он глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь надышаться яркими ароматами, и закрыл глаза.

Так спокойно ему не было очень давно. Запах был настолько насыщенный, что создавалось впечатление, словно она рядом сидит. Не хватало лишь ее рук, которые бы прошлись по его шерсти, потрепав за ухом. И ее голоса.

Он сам не заметил, как провалился в сон. Очевидно, сказались бессонные ночи.

Негромкий хлопок дверью. Широкий торопливый шаг.

Он вскинул морду, пытаясь согнать остатки сна и осознать, где он находится.

Всего секунда. Испуганный вздох.

Он поворачивает морду и встречается взглядом с тем, кого встретить здесь никак не ожидал.

_**Регулус Блэк** _

Регулус лишь через сутки узнал, что София покинула Хогвартс. И то, узнал из газеты, в которой сообщалось о смерти ее родителей.

А ведь он ждал подобного известия. Только не думал, что случится всё так скоро.

После этого он устроил настоящий допрос своему декану. Он хотел выведать у профессора Слизнорта все подробности, которые ему могут быть известны. Но он сообщил только то, что Софию забрал Луи, что они вначале отправятся в Лондон, а после этого на неделю-две во Францию.

Казалось, в истории всё логично. Обычная процедура. Но душа у него всё равно была не на месте. Некий подвох он ощущал всем нутром.

Регулус даже подходил к Мальсиберу и ненавязчивыми вопросами пытался выведать информацию у него. Но это оказалось абсолютно бесполезно. Тот знал еще меньше Регулуса.

Решив, что хоть какая-то информация должна быть у Нарциссы и Беллатрисы, Регулус написал им письма. Разумеется, если Беллатрисе что-либо известно, она вряд ли расскажет. Но старшая кузина уж очень не аккуратна в своих намеках, поэтому, попытаться стоило.

_«Здравствуй, Нарцисса._

_Как твои дела? Я слышал, ваша поездка в Италию сорвалась. Мне жаль. Почему ничего не вышло?_

_Как поживают павлины мистера Малфоя? Матушка в последнем письме жаловалась, что тётю Друэллу один из павлинов укусил за ногу. Неужели, правда?_

_Я очень расстроился, что у нас отменили пасхальные каникулы. Я рассчитывал повидаться с тобой и Люциусом. Передавай ему привет, кстати._

_Извини, что не ответил на прошлое письмо. Всё свободное время посвящаю учебе. Взял несколько дополнительных курсов по нумерологии и рунам. А с этого семестра у нас еще появились курсы по артефакторике. Мне всегда было жаль, что нет полноценного предмета по этой сфере, наука очень сложная, но тем и интересная._

_У старост добавилось много дополнительных обязанностей. Патрулировать коридоры сейчас приходится круглые сутки. Младшекурсников мы обязаны переводить из кабинета в кабинет. И когда только нам отдыхать?_

_А еще близится финальный матч Слизерин-Гриффиндор. Эван Розье через день гоняет нас на поле до самой темноты. Эван взял нового охотника. Надеется увеличить шансы на победу._

_P.S.Ты что-нибудь знаешь о смерти Филиппа и Аделэйс де Бланк? И где сейчас их дети?_

_Р.А.Б.»_

_«Здравствуй, Беллатриса._

_Хочу лишь напомнить тебе о нашем уговоре._

_Надеюсь, тебе хватит благоразумия его не нарушать._

_Р.А.Б.»_

Запечатав письма, он наложил на них защитные чары, которые смогут разрушить лишь те, для кого письмо предназначается, и отправил их.

Ответ сестёр не заставил себя ждать. Уже к следующему вечеру к нему прилетела темно-рыжая сова Малфоев, у которой было сразу два конверта. Это было не очень хорошо. Очевидно, Беллатриса была у сестры, когда писала ответ, а значит, на достоверность слов Нарциссы можно не рассчитывать — ее старшая сестра наверняка прочитала всё до единой строчки.

Первым делом Регулус распечатал письмо от Беллатрисы.

_«Здравствуй, мой дорогой кузен._

_Об уговоре я помню, можешь не переживать._

_Но хочу сказать, что у меня есть обязательства не только перед семьей._

_P.S. Мне немного обидно, что с Цисси ты делишься всякой чепухой об обязанностях старост и школьных матчах. Справляешься о ее делах. А в мой адрес поступают лишь угрозы! Это не дело, малыш-Регулус._

_Б. Лестрейндж»_

Регулус два раза перечитал письмо. Ни одного намека, что София у нее. Хотя строчка об обязательствах и заставила его заволноваться. Но, возможно, она именно этого и хотела — припугнуть его. Беллатриса это дело любит. Потому что, будь у нее София, она бы не смогла сдержать злорадства.

Но если Беллатриса говорила об обязательствах перед Темным Лордом, то для чего ему София? Это абсолютно бессмысленно. София не принесет никакой пользы Темному Лорду. Метку ставить на нее он однозначно не будет. И особыми талантами она не блещет. К тому же, предательница крови. Нет, этот вариант Регулус сразу исключил.

Регулус мог бы поверить, что Беллатриса наплевала на уговор и напала на Софию, чтобы отомстить за позор семьи. Но кузина сразу бы об этом сообщила. Она бы мучила ее прилюдно, на глазах Регулуса. И на глазах Сириуса. Или написала бы им об этом, наслаждаясь их беспомощным состоянием. Но точно не стала бы молчать.

Легче, тем не менее, ему совсем не стало.

Тяжело вздохнув, он распечатал второе письмо.

_«Привет, Регулус!_

_Ох, ты и представить не можешь, как я расстроилась, когда поездка сорвалась. Мы планировали поехать в Италию с мамой. В Риме мы должны были посетить концерт камерной инструментальной музыки под руководством самого Эннио Морриконе. Господин Морриконе лично высылал нам приглашение. Если ты помнишь, он хороший друг папы и тети Вальбурги. Ее тоже приглашали, но ехать она сразу отказалась._

_Я тоже расстроилась, когда узнала, что тебя не будет на каникулах. Мы планировали устроить прием у мистера Малфоя. Его павлины в самом расцвете сил. Ты и представить не можешь, до чего капризные птицы! Они действительно укусили маму. После этого ее пришлось доставить в Мунго! Она целую неделю пила зелья и не могла ходить. Когда увидишь ее в следующий раз, ни в коем случае не напоминай ей об этом происшествии. Порадовало ее одно: мистер Малфой, в попытке загладить вину, прислал ей роскошный веер, сделанный из перьев павлиньего хвоста. Я такой красоты еще не видела!_

_По поводу учебы вполне тебя понимаю, не стоит извинений. Я сама не так давно закончила Хогвартс, если ты помнишь! Поэтому помню, как заваливают домашними заданиями на старших курсах. К тому же, зная тебя, вполне могу предположить, что ты из-за книжек не появляешься. Почаще отдыхай, Регулус!_

_А у нас и вовсе не было артефакторики, но соглашусь, предмет интересный и полезный. Однажды мы с Медой, когда она была на седьмом курсе, создали волшебный браслет. Он реагировал на окружающих. Если вдруг кто-то к тебе враждебно настроен, браслет становился красным. Так я узнала, что моя подружка Элисон меня ненавидит._

_Регулус, ты и не представить не можешь! У нас дома столько разговоров о квиддиче! И это притом, что Англия даже не участвует в мировом чемпионате! У меня уже нет никаких сил это выслушивать. Это какое-то помешательство. К нам часто приходят Кристиан и Рабастан и только и говорят о квиддиче. Благо, Белла пресекает все эти разговоры на корню. Но стоит ей уйти, снова начинается — квиддич, квиддич, квиддич._

_Но тебе в школьном матче я желаю успеха! Эван отличный капитан, а ты — лучший ловец!_

_К сожалению, о смерти де Бланков мне ничего не известно. Ты же знаешь, политикой я не интересуюсь. Кто и для чего мог их убить, я не знаю. Как и ничего не знаю о судьбе Софии и Луи. О них ничего не слышно._

_Береги себя._

_С любовью, Нарцисса»_

На Нарциссу он и не надеялся. Он и правда знал, что ей никакой особо важной информации не доверяют. А она и не выказывает никакого желания, чтобы ей доверяли.

Но слова о том, что о судьбе Софии и Луи ничего не слышно, вполне походили на намек. На очень размытый намек. Возможно, Регулусу просто хотелось за него ухватиться. Но это внушило некоторую надежду, что если о них ничего не слышно, Пожиратели до них не добрались.

А еще было странно, что Кристиан и Рабастан проводят время у Малфоев. Да и Беллатриса, судя по всему, тоже стала часто там бывать. Раньше они всегда собирались у Лестрейнджей. Возможно ли, что место локации Темного Лорда перенесли к Малфоям? Вполне. Темный Лорд нигде не задерживался подолгу, постоянно сменяя свой штаб.

Это тоже дало крошечную надежду. Если бы София была у Темного Лорда, значит, она была бы в поместье Малфоев. А значит, Нарцисса бы об этом знала. И в этом случае, кузина дала бы хоть какой-то намек.

Может быть, он и вправду попусту волнуется? Может быть, она жива и здорова, и сейчас во Франции со своим братом. О Луи он слышал только хорошее. Да и сам видел, что тот дорожит сестрой. Он не дал бы ее в обиду. А если с ней что-то случилось, забил бы тревогу.

Пожалуй, больше всего его лишал спокойствия вид Сириуса. Брат в последние дни призрака напоминал. Слонялся по школе, как неприкаянный, словно зверь, запертый в клетке. Больным и злым взглядом на всех смотрел.

Регулус часто видел Сириуса у профессора Слизнорта, когда он пытался хоть какую-то информацию узнать. Регулус и сам часто заходил к декану по той же причине. А это значит, что Сириусу ничего не известно. Это значит, что она не выходит на связь даже с Сириусом. И это пугало больше всего.

На десятый день, после получения писем от сестер, Регулус решил провести ритуал поиска. Несложный темный ритуал, который покажет местонахождение Софии. Правда, в нем было много нюансов. Если бы у Регулуса была хотя бы капля ее крови, ритуал дал бы точный адрес, где она находится. Но крови у него не было. Можно использовать какую-либо ее вещь, но это было менее надежно. Если вдруг София находится в магически защищенном месте, точный адрес ритуал не покажет. Но может дать направление.

Эта идея ему пришла прямо посреди лекции у МакГонагалл. Не желая больше терять ни минуты, он отпросился с урока и сразу пошел в свою гостиную.

В первый учебный день после каникул гостиная была пустой — даже самые ярые прогульщики были на занятиях. Регулус этому порадовался и направился прямиком в ее спальню.

Регулус замер от ужаса. Огромная черная псина занимала практически всю ее кровать. Он не понимал, что здесь делает собака. Не понимал, как она проникла в Хогвартс и почему лежит на ее кровати.

Пока он стоял, полностью охваченный страхом, собака поднялась и встала на четвереньки, не спуская с него взгляда.

По-хорошему — бежать бы отсюда подальше, дождаться Элизабет и у нее узнать, что это за псина беспризорная. Возможно, София успела завести себе собаку. Но как она умудрялась держать ее в комнате? Да и студентам нельзя себе собак заводить.

Но Гринграсс вернется только под вечер, а Регулусу уже не хватало терпения, ему хотелось прямо сейчас провести ритуал. Нужны были вещи Софии, и откладывать уже было некуда.

Регулус бросил взгляд на тумбочку, где лежало несколько ее лент. Они вполне подойдут для ритуала. Но собака, увидев его взгляд, едва слышно зарычала, оскалив зубы.

_…спокойно. Это всего лишь собака. Против обыкновенного Остолбеней она ничего не сможет сделать._

Стараясь не обращать внимания на бешено-колотящееся сердце, резким движением он выхватил палочку и направил ее на собаку, выкрикнув заклинание.

Яркая красная вспышка. Грозный рык псины, прыгнувшей в сторону от луча заклинания. Негромкий хлопок. И Регулус обнаружил себя прижатым к стене. А за ворот мантии его крепко держал…

— Сириус?! — воскликнул Регулус, со всей силы отталкивая брата и отступая в сторону. — Чертов псих! — не сдержался он.

Он все еще не мог осознать произошедшее. Сердце все еще оглушительно колотилось в висках, он продолжал сжимать палочку и во все глаза смотреть на брата. Это попросту не может быть правдой. Сириус не может быть анимагом. Нет.

Или, все-таки, может? Брату вполне хватит дурости и таланта обучиться анимагии в таком возрасте.

— Давно меня так никто не называл, — усмехнулся Сириус, прожигая его злым взглядом. — Какого черта ты тут забыл?

— Ты анимаг, — прошептал Регулус, продолжая пялиться на него, но уже начиная приходить в себя.

— Да, ты верно заметил. А я еще раз спрошу, что ты тут забыл?

— Мне надо… — Регулус окончательно пришел в себя. Ему сейчас должно быть не до Сириуса, сейчас его должно заботить совсем другое. Он выпрямился, разгладил помявшуюся мантию и окинул брата подозрительным взглядом. — Сам-то ты тут что забыл?

— Еще я перед тобой не отчитывался, — с отвращением ответил он.

Регулус вновь бросил взгляд на ее тумбочку. Сейчас он лишь впустую тратит время. Объясняться с Сириусом совершенно некогда. Да и желания никакого нет.

— Ты знаешь, где она? — спросил вдруг Сириус.

И столько боли и отчаяния выражал его взгляд, что Сириус даже не пытался его скрыть по обыкновению.

— Знаешь? — повторил он.

— Нет, — ответил Регулус, продолжая смотреть в его глаза. Он чувствовал эту боль и разделял ее в полной мере.

Выходит, Регулус был прав. От Софии нет никаких известий.

— А ты у… своих не спрашивал? — спросил Сириус и даже не скривил лицо в обычной гримасе при упоминании круга общения Регулуса.

— Спрашивал, — резко ответил Регулус, понизив голос. — Никто ничего не знает.

Сириус выругался сквозь зубы и отвернулся.

— Что-то не так, Рег! — он поднял на него горящий взгляд и подошел слишком близко. — Что-то не так.

— Я знаю…

— Знаешь? Ты что-то знаешь?

— Да нет же, — Регулус отвел взгляд на мгновение, не желая говорить об этом с Сириусом. — Я имею в виду, что мне тоже кажется, что тут что-то не так.

— Почему ее родителей убили? — спросил Сириус, не моргая глядя в его глаза.

— Ее отец что-то узнал, — спокойно ответил Регулус. — То, что знать ему было не положено.

— И из-за этого его убили? — с непониманием произнес Сириус.

Регулус только кивнул в ответ.

— А Бланк может это знать? То, что не положено ей знать? Или ее брат?

— Не знаю, — раздраженно бросил Регулус. — Я не знаю никаких подробностей.

— Никакой пользы от твоей гребанной Метки! — прошипел Сириус, сверкнув глазами.

— Ну так и проваливай отсюда, — в его же тоне ответил Регулус.

— Оставить тебя в ее комнате? — с презрением усмехнулся Сириус. — Ни за что!

— Будешь как пес сторожевой охранять?

— Если потребуется.

Регулус еще недовольно поглядел на Сириуса, потом обошел его и, без лишних слов, направился к тумбочке.

— Не трогай ничего!

— Отвали, Сириус, — бросил он через плечо. Только он протянул руку и взял зеленую ленточку, его за плечо круто развернул на себя Сириус.

— Я сказал. Ничего. Не трогай, — Сириус прожигал его злобным взглядом. Заметив в руке ленточку, он добавил: — Что ты собрался делать?

— Попробую ее найти, — ответил Регулус и вырвал свою руку из его захвата.

— Как? — Сириус неожиданно изменился во взгляде. Регулус отчетливо видел, как в глубине его глаз надежда вспыхнула.

— Сам знаешь как.

— Темными ритуалами? — усмехнулся Сириус.

— Да. Именно так, — с вызовом ответил Регулус.

Регулус видел, как брат меняется в лице. Не будь ситуация такой трагичной, его бы это даже повеселило. Сириус из принципов ненавидит темные искусства. Хотя в детстве они на пару читали литературу о темной магии. И никто лицо свое не кривил.

Вот и проверка Сириуса. Готов ли он своими принципами поступиться, чтобы найти Софию, или нет.

— Я с тобой, — уверенно произнес он.

— Вот как? — Регулус в притворном изумлении вскинул брови. — Ты готов так опуститься? Прямо до моего уровня? Ну надо же…

— Хорош выделываться, Рег, — грозно сказал Сириус. — Идем.

— Кто тебе сказал, что я тебя с собой возьму? — насмешливо поинтересовался Регулус.

Сириус замер посреди шага, направляясь к выходу, и развернулся, устремив на него очередной злой взгляд.

— Это не обсуждается. Я иду с тобой.

— Нет…

— Мы впустую тратим время! — прокричал Сириус, а Регулус был вынужден с ним согласиться. Но признавать вслух это не спешил. Он только скривил губы и стремительно направился на выход, слыша, как Сириус идет за ним.

Проводить ритуал вместе с Сириусом ему не хотелось. Регулусу хотелось одному ее найти. И если вдруг она в беде, спасти ее.

Но Сириус не отступится. Не позволит ему одному разобраться с этим.

И, возможно, в этом были свои плюсы. Эта их общая беда, и вдвоем они справятся лучше и быстрее. Главное, чтобы с ней всё было в порядке.

Они зашли в спальню Регулуса. Он сразу погасил свет до полумрака, запер дверь и наложил всевозможные защитные чары, чтобы им не помешали.

— Ты как будто девицу к себе привел, а не родного брата, — усмехнулся Сириус.

— Девицы — это по твоей части, — с отвращением произнес Регулус, не оборачиваясь на него и доставая всё необходимое из тумбочки.

Сириус его проигнорировал. Надо же, даже не язвит в ответ. Очевидно, и правда волнуется.

Регулус начертил на столе круг из рун, расставил четыре свечи — на каждую сторону света, и разложил карту, сверху которой положил зеленую ленту.

Он раскрыл книгу на нужном заклинании и достал небольшой серебряный ножичек, рукоятка которого была украшена изумрудами и фамильным гербом.

Сириус за всем этим пристально наблюдал, не шелохнувшись. И только когда Регулус поднес ножичек к своей ладони, произнес:

— Что ты делаешь?

Регулус замер на секунду и поднял на него взгляд.

— Нужно отдать кровь. Ты же знаешь.

Любая темная магия требовала жертву. В зависимости от сложности заклинания или ритуала, росла и жертва. Обычное заклинание поиска требовало лишь пару капель крови.

Не медля, он надавил острием на ладонь, протыкая кожу. Сжимая губы от боли, он смотрел, как несколько капель крови вытекли из ладони и упали на карту, тут же впитавшись. Следом за кровью, растворилась и ленточка, впитываясь в пергамент.

Регулус взял палочку и взмахнул ею, плавно проводя над картой и вполголоса зачитывая сложное заклинание.

Согласно инструкции, местонахождение Софии должно обозначиться темным пятном.

Регулус зачитывал заклинание уже в третий раз, он чувствовал, как в голосе начинает проскальзывать дрожь, а в руках появляется слабость. Типичная реакция на использование темной магии. Но на карте, наконец-то, стала расползаться черная тень.

— Получается, — прошептал Сириус, наклоняясь ближе.

Заклинание звучало в седьмой раз, когда пятно, наконец, остановилось.

— Это же… целая Англия, мать твою! — выпалил Сириус, поднимая на него взгляд. — А точнее нельзя?

Регулус опустился на стул без сил, тоже глядя на карту. Темное пятно занимало всю территорию их родной страны. Точнее уже нельзя. Но интересовало его не это.

— Она в Англии, — произнес Регулус, взглянув на Сириус. — Не во Франции. А должна быть именно там.

— И что это значит? — спросил Сириус, хотя, наверняка, и сам прекрасно знал ответ.

Ответ крутился на языке, но Регулусу не хватало смелости его озвучить. Если она в Англии, это могло значить только то, что она у Пожирателей. Других причин Регулус не видел. Но для чего она им, он упорно не понимал. Это было лишено всякого смысла. Пожиратели не держали заложников. Не держали таких, как она.

Был еще вариант, что она оформила наследство и вернулась обратно, и скоро явится в Хогвартс. Это было бы идеально.

— Почему не показывает точный адрес? — произнес Сириус, когда молчание стало затягиваться.

— Не показывает точный адрес, вероятно, потому, что она находится в защищенном месте, — сказал Регулус, всё ещё находясь в своих мыслях.

— Как узнать более точный адрес? Наверняка же есть и такой ритуал? — спросил Сириус. — Если что, я сам его могу провести.

— Ритуал тот же самый, — ответил Регулус, поднимая на него взгляд. — Но нужна ее кровь. Всего капля. И будет тебе точный адрес, даже если на нем всевозможная защита стоит. У тебя есть ее кровь? — спросил он с отчетливой иронией в голосе.

Сириус прошипел что-то нецензурное в ответ, опуская голову.

— Но ведь должен быть способ! — раздраженно возмутился Сириус, поднимаясь на ноги. — Если она не у себя дома, то у Пожирателей! Давай составим список всех пожирательских домов. Ты ведь всех их знаешь? Где они живут?

— Конечно же, я не знаю, где все живут! — оскорблено произнес Регулус. — Откуда? Думаешь, нам, при вступлении, адресную книгу выдают?

— Начнем с самых основных, — не унимался Сириус. — Кто там с Меткой ходит? Малфой? Гринграсс? Мальсибер? Да? Они?

Регулус ему ничего не отвечал, прожигая его взглядом.

— С чего ты взял, что она у Пожирателей?

Сириус притворно рассмеялся, не спуская с него сумасшедшего взгляда.

— А ты думаешь, она прохлаждается у себя дома?

Конечно же он так не думал. А ритуал только подтвердил это. Но признавать это совсем не хотелось.

Ведь даже если предположить, что она у Пожирателей, у него был шанс за этим уследить. Он сам говорил, ей повезло, что у него Метка, потому что он сможет ее защитить в случае чего. И он не смог.

— Что, если она у Беллы? — громко прошептал Сириус.

Регулус взметнул взгляд на него. Он и не думал, что Сириус способен чего-то бояться. Не думал, что увидит столько безысходного ужаса в глазах брата.

Он понимал Сириуса. Регулус тоже боялся этого больше всего и боялся даже думать об этом. Встреча с Беллатрисой будет похуже встречи с дементором, встречи с вампиром и оборотнем вместе взятыми.

— Она же обещала ей отомстить, — продолжал говорить Сириус.

Регулус поднялся на ноги и четко произнес, со всей решительностью глядя в глаза Сириуса:

— Если она ее хоть пальцем тронет, я ее убью.

Сириус во все глаза на него смотрел, но ничего не отвечал.

— Но я не думаю, что она у Беллатрисы, — произнес Регулус и вкратце рассказал о письмах и о своих размышлениях.

Сириус был с ним полностью согласен. И с тем, что Беллатриса не упустила бы шанса сказать им о том, что София у нее. И с тем, что София бесполезна для Пожирателей Смерти.

В свою очередь, Сириус рассказал о своей просьбе к Дамблдору. Регулус, в отличие от брата, не испытывал и доли доверия к их директору. Но согласился, что это может принести свою пользу. Регулус не сомневался, директору ничего не стоит узнать, где София. Вопрос был только в том, будет ли он об этом сообщать Сириусу.

— Может, — неуверенно начал Регулус, — она уже в вернулась в Лондон и скоро будет в Хогвартсе?

— Сам-то в это веришь? — усмехнулся Сириус.

— Хотелось бы, — вздохнул Регулус. Он и сам понимал, что вероятность такая хоть и была, но душа все равно оставалась не на месте, и твердила без конца, что София в беде.

Но сейчас они могли только ждать.

— Может быть, мы действительно всё усложняем, — произнес Регулус, глядя перед собой. — И с ней всё хорошо.

— Почему она тогда не написала мне? — тут же спросил Сириус. — Я ее просил об этом!

— Ты же её знаешь…

— Знаю! Но это важно! Это не какой-то пустяк! Она должна понимать, что я переживаю!

— Может быть, это важно только для тебя, — пожал плечами Регулус. — А она и не волнуется ни о чем. Сидит сейчас с Луи и обсуждает, какая отвратительная в Англии еда.

Сириус только тяжело вздохнул и спрятал лицо в ладонях, ругаясь сквозь зубы и соглашаясь с ним.

Они так и сидели в полной тишине, каждый думая об одном и том же, пока Сириус не поднялся.

— Я пошел, — сказал он и остановился возле двери. — Если что-нибудь будет известно…

Регулус ему кивнул, прикрыв глаза. Конечно, он скажет Сириусу, если что-то узнает. Ему самому было больно и тяжело от мысли, что София может нуждаться в помощи. И он видел, что Сириус страдает не меньше.

Брат уже открыл дверь, как Регулус его позвал.

— Почему ты стал анимагом? — выпалил Регулус давно интересующий вопрос.

Сириус долго смотрел на него, растянул губы в привычной усмешке и ответил:

— Чтобы Рем не скучал в одиночку в полнолуние.

_Ну, конечно… оборотень безвреден для животных…_

— Ты… проводишь с ним полнолуния? — Регулус не смог скрыть испуг в голосе, во все глаза глядя на брата. — Это очень опасно. Это большой риск…

— Жизнь скучна без риска, — с насмешкой произнес Сириус и вдруг смягчился во взгляде.

А у Регулуса что-то кольнуло внутри. Ведь Сириус в детстве часто ему говорил эту фразу. Когда они выпрыгивали из окон на метлах. Или воровали сладости из кухни, где они хранились под строгим надзором Кикимера. Или тайком пробирались в папин кабинет, чтобы стащить и поиграть с каким-нибудь артефактом.

Они выросли. И мелкие детские шалости превратились в действительно опасные для жизни авантюры.


	111. Испытания

_**София де Бланк** _

Август в Париже всегда очень жаркий. София никогда не любила жару и в такие дни предпочитала находиться на побережье или же в прохладном поместье.

И уж она точно бы не хотела находиться в центре Лондона. На улице было невыносимо душно, воздух, казалось, стал липким. Футболка прилипала к телу, а отросшая челка — к лицу.

Пробираясь сквозь толпу волшебников в Косом переулке, она остановилась возле кафе-мороженого Флориана Фортескью. Возможно, ледяное мороженое сможет ей немного помочь.

Сделав заказ, она села за столик, сразу наткнувшись взглядом на парочку на ступеньках банка.

Сердце вдруг бешено забилось в груди. Она ведь уже их видела. Стройная и красивая рыжеволосая девушка, которая солнечно улыбалась лохматому парню.

София их хотела окликнуть, но рот почему-то раскрыть не могла. Только сидела и наблюдала за ними, словно из-за стекла.

А к парочке, тем временем, подошли еще двое. Хмурый парень, который сдержанно поздоровался со своими приятелями, и еще один, с длинными черными волосами, который сейчас, в изящном поклоне, целовал руку рыжей.

_Сириус…_

София резко поднялась со стула, опрокинув его, и хотела сделать шаг, но не могла сдвинуться с места. Она будто из-за пелены смотрела на них, ощущая, как сердце всё ускоряет и ускоряет свой ритм, до бешеной скорости разгоняя кровь по венам.

Он стоял к ней спиной и что-то говорил лохматому парню в очках, который набросился на него с объятиями, а Софии так хотелось, чтобы он обернулся.

_Сириус, обернись же, пожалуйста…_

_…посмотри на меня…_

Она крикнула его имя, но не прозвучало ни звука. Оглянувшись, она заметила, что стоит посреди неподвижной толпы. Всё в округе замерло. Компания подружек, сидящих за соседним столом, остановились. Кто ложку с мороженым до рта не донес, кто устремил на компанию друзей на ступеньках банка мечтательный взгляд, а кто хмурил брови. Продавец мороженого замер с белозубой улыбкой, принимая от покупательницы горстку сиклей. Спешащие студенты и родители с детьми замерли посреди шага.

Только компания у банка продолжала громко смеяться и что-то обсуждать. Но она и слова разобрать не могла, их голоса доносились издалека, словно София была под водой. И чувствовала, как начинает захлебываться. Как всё меньше становится воздуха, как ребра все сильнее сдавливают легкие, ломаясь внутрь.

_Сириус, пожалуйста…_

Он, будто услышав, резко обернулся. И, встретившись с ней взглядом, спустился вниз на пару ступенек, внимательно глядя на нее.

— Софи.

Она отчетливо слышала его голос, который эхом отозвался в сердце, вырывая из нее отчаянный всхлип.

_Сириус._

Но очередная попытка сорваться с места вновь не дала результата. Она только и могла стоять и смотреть, как он медленно спускается со ступенек и идет к ней навстречу.

_Быстрее же, Сириус, прошу тебя, быстрее…_

—…всё хорошо…

Она не могла понять, спрашивает он или утверждает, окончания фраз терялись. Но хотелось верить, что всё хорошо. Что Сириус сейчас подойдет к ней, наконец, и обнимет. Но он остановился в шаге, глядя на нее пронзительными серыми глазами.

— Хоть какой-нибудь знак подай, Софи… я волнуюсь…

Ей кричать хотелось. Биться в невидимую стену, которая тонкой мутной пленкой их разделяла. Но картинка начала таять. Всё вокруг исчезало, испарялось. Вначале исчезла компания девочек за соседним столиком, все прохожие. Начала таять прямо в воздухе компания на ступеньках банка. Только Сириус стоял перед ней и смотрел на нее. Руки протяни, и вот он.

_Сириус…_

Она с трудом разлепила глаза.

— Софи…

Нет, ей не послышалось. Это действительно голос Сириуса.

Перед ней сидел пес, от которого исходило яркое голубоватое свечение, и смотрел на нее, слегка склонив голову.

— Сириус, — она протянула руку навстречу его морде, которая тянулась под ладонь.

Его патронус приходил к ней каждый день. Точнее, каждую ночь. Наверное, только это помогало ей окончательно не сойти с ума.

А может, его патронус тоже был плодом ее воображения.

Она не знала, сколько прошло дней. Три дня, пара недель или, может быть, месяц. Все они смешались.

Ее не выпускали из комнаты. Большая и просторная комната, отделанная серым и белым мрамором, напоминала больничную палату. Кроме узкой жесткой кровати в ней не было никакой мебели. А из единственного окна открывался вид на выжженное поле.

Помимо Беллатрисы София никого больше не видела. Кузина Сириуса часто к ней заходила. Может быть, каждый день, может быть, через день — София затруднялась сказать. Но каждый ее приход оборачивался пытками и порцией чудовищной боли.

Она редко использовала Круциатус, хотя и им доставалось, но по большей части это было что-то ментальное. Она заставляла Софию видеть то, чего нет. Только боль всегда была настоящей. Ей казалось, что ее выворачивает наизнанку. Будто все кости переламывает. Словно иглы вонзаются в тело, протыкая ее насквозь. Казалось, что у нее изо рта выползала змея, разрывая все внутренности. И под кожей ползали жуки, вызывая нестерпимую боль. И как она падает с огромной высоты, разбиваясь о землю.

Будто тысячи кошмаров воплотили в жизнь.

Ей никто не говорил, что от нее нужно. Никто не говорил, как долго это продлится и что ее ждет. Беллатриса ей ничего не говорила, кроме издевок. Она говорила, что это ее плата за позор ее семьи и срезала ее волосы практически под корень, только они все равно отрастали на следующий день. Говорила, что вырежет ей сердце и оставляла порезы на груди.

Эти порезы потом всегда залечивали домовики, которые, после этого, силком пытались ее накормить.

Она ничего не понимала. Не понимала, для чего она здесь. Почему Беллатриса мучает ее, а потом присылает домовиков. Но на третий день она уже перестала над этим задумываться. Хотелось лишь одного: чтобы всё это закончилось, и не важно как. Но просить убить себя ей не хотелось — Беллатриса только и ждала от нее этих слов, временами в открытую этого требуя.

— Софи…

Голос Сириуса заставлял ее жить и не сдаваться. Как и уроборос на ее руке — единственная вещь, которую у нее не забрали. Вся ее надежда была на Луи. На то, что он, как и всегда, придет и вытащит ее из очередных неприятностей.

Правда, на неприятности это совсем не походило. А Луи уже не было слишком долго. Ведь София знала, он бы никогда не заставил ее ждать его.

Патронус вдруг начал таять, пока окончательно не растворился в воздухе. И в следующую секунду она услышала, как щелкнул замок и отворилась дверь.

С трудом приподняв голову, она увидела человека в белоснежной мантии. Он стоял на пороге и с интересом разглядывал ее комнату. Заметив, что София смотрит на него, он дружелюбно улыбнулся и прошел внутрь.

— Привет! Меня зовут Теодор, но ты можешь звать меня Тед.

Мужчина был молодой, не старше тридцати. У него были темные волнистые волосы, аккуратно уложенные на косой пробор, добрые глаза и ласковая улыбка.

София сделала попытку подняться, но она была полностью лишена сил и даже шевелилась с трудом.

— Извини, что задержался, — произнес Тед, вышагивая по ее комнате и с неподдельным интересом оглядывая серые стены. — У нас вышла небольшая заминка с единорогами, — весело добавил он. — Взрослые особи слишком рьяно охраняют своих единорожек. А на одну пробную версию зелья целый единорог нужен. Так что, — улыбнулся он, — считай, тебе повезло. Неделя, а то и две, у тебя есть. Но испытания твоей кровью мы начнем уже сейчас.

Он вдруг нахмурился и склонил голову, критическим взглядом оглядывая ее.

— Хотя, насчет везения я поторопился, — он прошел к столу и выгрузил на него небольшой чемоданчик. — А ведь я говорил Темному Лорду, чтобы мадам Лестрейндж прекращала пытки, — Тед осуждающе покачал головой, аккуратно раскладывая свои свертки на столе, — это может плохо сказаться на качестве крови.

София и слова не понимала о том, о чем он говорит. Но раскрыть рот не могла и только продолжала следить за ним одним лишь взглядом.

Он достал свою волшебную палочку, такую же белую, как и его мантия, и одну из колбочек. Мужчина подошел к ней, окинув ее серьезным взглядом, и вновь покачал головой, явно неудовлетворенный ее внешним видом.

— Но кровь у тебя должна быть что надо, — прошептал он, широко улыбнувшись. — Я о тебе читал в отчете.

Опустившись на краешек кровати, он взял ее руку и положил себе на колени, повернув тыльной стороной ладони вверх. Он вдруг замер, разглядывая ее ладонь и рисуя узоры своим пальцем. Обхватив одной рукой ее запястье, пальцами другой руки он, едва касаясь, повел вверх по ее предплечью, сдвигая мантию. От его прикосновений по коже мурашки шли. София хотела выдернуть руку, но смогла лишь слабо дернуться.

— На самом деле, — вновь прошептал он, заворожено глядя на ее руку, — на твое место претендовали еще трое. Но мадам Лестрейндж настояла на твоей кандидатуре.

Его взгляд вновь стал осмысленным и он, взглянув ей в глаза, улыбнулся.

— Она к тебе явно неравнодушна.

Без предупреждения он приложил палочку к ее запястью и произнес заклинание.

София едва слышно застонала от боли, прикрывая глаза. Она чувствовала, как по коже прошел разрез, и в следующую секунду потекла горячая кровь.

Мужчина приложил холодную колбу к ее запястью и полностью наполнил ее кровью.

— Вот так, — произнес он, закупоривая колбочку деревянной крышкой.

Он приподнял вверх колбу, разглядывая ее в тусклом свете восторженным взглядом.

— Многие думают, что кровь грязнокровок ничем не отличается от крови чистокровных. Чудовищная ошибка, — с презрением добавил он и скосил глаза на Софию. — Прогнившее толерантное общество. Считают, что маглы от нас ничем не отличаются. Готовы с каждой собакой сношаться и плодиться. Мерзость.

Он с осуждением покачал головой и встал на ноги. Остановившись возле стола, он стал аккуратно укладывать колбу с кровью в чемодан.

— Только взгляни на наш мир, — продолжал он говорить, не глядя на нее. — В банке сидят гоблины. Подумать только, безмозглые твари заведуют нашими деньгами и имуществом! А высокопоставленные должности занимают грязнокровки! — процедил он с отвращением. — Которые часть своей жизни о магии вообще ничего не знали. Клепают законы, запрещают кровную магию и отбирают семейные артефакты. Они ничего не смыслят в магии. В настоящей магии! Жалкие ничтожества.

Он сжал губы, скривив их, словно пытаясь сдержать ругательства, и прикрыл глаза. Вздохнув, он снова к ней подошел и сел рядом, взяв ее руку в свою. София уже готова была к очередной боли, но Тед, направив палочку на порез, прошептал заклинание, после которого рана стала затягиваться.

— Я тебе как ученый скажу, — произнес он, ласково глядя на нее и вновь начиная гладить ее руку. — Можно взять любой учебник, который старше пары веков, и ты не найдешь ни одного зелья, в котором чистую кровь можно заменить грязной. Безусловно, в приготовлении используют и то, и другое, в некоторых зельях даже кровь маглов используют. Но цели всегда разные. Потому что отличие колоссальное. Знаешь, это как сравнивать стекло и бриллиант, — улыбнулся он. — На вид вроде похоже, а если приглядеться…

— Банди, ты опять треплешься? — в комнату распахнулась дверь и появилась Беллатриса. — Взял кровь и ушел. Не надо ей тут лекции читать.

— Да-да, я уже ухожу, мадам Лестрейндж, — Тед расплылся в очаровательной белозубой улыбке и поспешил на выход, подхватив свои вещи. — Увидимся, София! — он на миг обернулся в дверях и тут же скрылся из виду.

У Софии все внутренности сжались, когда они остались с Беллатрисой одни.

— Банди любит языком чесать, — усмехнулась Беллатриса, — а Темный Лорд это терпеть не может. Но Банди лучший зельевар во всей Европе. Так что приходится терпеть. Тебе его сейчас тоже часто терпеть придется. Привыкай.

Беллатриса остановилась возле нее и смерила ее злобным взглядом, из которого вмиг испарилось всё веселье.

— Хватит молчать, дорогая, поговори со мной, — прошипела она. — Мне ведь скучно, мы совсем одним в этом доме. Или ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя другими методами заставила рот раскрыть?

— Va baiser, Bella, — чуть слышно произнесла София, посылая ее далеко и надолго.

Но Беллатриса, кажется, именно этого и добивалась. Она расплылась в хищной улыбке, приподняла полы мантии и села прямо на нее верхом. София чувствовал ее тяжесть на своих бедрах, но даже сделать попытку воспротивиться было невозможно.

Беллатриса склонила голову к плечу, разглядывая ее. Она протянула руку и бережно убрала короткую прядь волос от лица Софии, заправив ее за ухо.

От каждого ее движения, от каждого касания, всё внутри Софии вздрагивало, ожидая удара.

— Каково это, — прошептала Беллатриса, с маниакальным блеском в глазах глядя на Софию, — когда в тебя влюблены два брата?

София устремила на нее взгляд, полный ненависти.

— О, я прекрасно знаю, каково это, — она расплылась в ненормальной счастливой улыбкой. — Непередаваемое чувство. Правда? Когда ты можешь держать полный контроль над душами людей, которые ради тебя готовы на всё. Даже против собственного брата пойти. Это приятно.

Беллатриса едва слышно рассмеялась, не раскрывая рта.

— Только ты сглупила. Надо всегда выбирать наследника. Больше почета и уважения, больше привилегий. Вышла бы замуж за Регулуса, а развлекаться продолжила с Сириусом. Кто тебе мешал?

Она презрительно усмехнулась и покачала головой.

— К тому же, будь ты невестой Регулуса, тебя бы не тронули, — добавила она и вдруг скривила губы в отвращении. — Но ты опозорила его. Сбежала с помолвки с его братом-предателем, — процедила она, — как какая-то… дешёвка, — Беллатриса всё ниже наклонялась к ней и шипела слова ей в лицо, обдавая своим горячим дыханием. — Весь свет это обсуждал. Его мать вне себя была от горя. Ты не только опозорила благородный род, но и окончательно развалила их семью.

— Я ни о чем не жалею, Белла, — через силу усмехнулась София. — И поступила бы так снова…

Договорить она не успела. Беллатриса выпрямилась, резко замахнулась и отвесила звонкую пощечину. Голова безжизненно мотнулась, а по щеке растеклась острая боль.

Беллатриса с силой сжала её подбородок пальцами и наклонилась почти вплотную. В её черных глазах, казалось, потонуть можно. Словно два бездонных тоннеля, которые затягивали своим безумием.

София лишь успела увидеть, как мелькнул нож в руках Беллатрисы, который она уже не раз применяла, и почувствовала холодный металл на своих губах.

— Как думаешь? — прошипела она, не моргая глядя в ее глаза. — Сириус вернется к тебе, если мы твое очаровательное личико подправим?

София попыталась сбросить ее руки, но она железной хваткой держала ее за подбородок. Она только и могла впиваться в кожу ее рук ногтями и не давать приблизиться. Но София была слишком слаба, Беллатриса легко отбросила ее руки и надавила острием ножа на середину нижней губы, глубоко ее протыкая и разрезая пополам.

Кровь тут же хлынула ей в рот. Она зажмурилась, пытаясь сдержать слезы, которые мгновенно наполнили глаза от боли.

Беллатриса вдруг дернулась и скривилась. Она встала с нее и рявкнула:

— Поднимайся. Темный Лорд вызывает.

Но София ее будто не слышала, она трясущейся рукой прикоснулась к своей губе, из которой всё еще шла густая кровь. Глубокий разрез был ровно посередине. Жгучая боль не утихала, и только ноющее чувство растекалось по всей губе.

Не дождавшись, пока София поднимется, Беллатриса выхватила палочку и сбросила ее с кровати.

— Поднимайся, — повторила она. — Темный Лорд не любит ждать.

София только сейчас поняла смысл ее слов и устремила на нее испуганный, загнанный взгляд. Она за эти дни многое пережила, и она никак не ожидала, что ей придется встретиться с Темным Лордом.

— Он хочет с тобой познакомиться.

Они оказались в темном мраморном зале, которому конца и края не было видно. Только пепельно-белое лицо Темного Лорда впереди маячило.

У Софии дрожь по позвоночнику прошла, стоило увидеть жуткую маску, которая была вместо его лица. Ей еще не доводилось видеть ничего подобного.

— Оставь нас, Белла, — звенящим шепотом произнес Темный Лорд.

— Да, милорд, — с придыханием ответила Беллатриса и, бросив напоследок взгляд на Софию, вышла из зала.

София не знала, сколько они провели в полной тишине. Темный Лорд молча ее разглядывал, не говоря ни слова. Тишина давила на нее, тяжестью опускаясь на плечи.

— Извини за Беллу, — тихим мягким голосом без капли сочувствия сказал он. — Она словно ребенок, который получил долгожданную игрушку. Но, насколько мне известно, Рудольфус за тобой приглядывает.

София о Рудольфусе ничего не знала, за все эти дни она его не видела. Но, очевидно, домовиков присылал именно он.

— Я так понимаю, ты уже знаешь, для чего ты здесь?

София ничего не ответила, продолжая пялиться на него и лишь подумала, что она по-прежнему ничего не понимает.

— Нужна твоя кровь, — сказал Темный Лорд, словно прочитав ее мысли. Он поднялся со своего кресла и стал не спеша спускаться с постамента. — Для зелья.

У Софии мелькнула мысль, что ее освежуют, словно животное, и выпустят всё до последней капли. Она даже как следует испугаться не успела, как Темный Лорд добавил:

— Кровь нужна не вся, лишь унция. Но если учесть, что необходимо проводить испытания, то выйдет, конечно, больше.

_…но почему именно я?_

— Для зелья нужна кровь чистокровной молодой женщины, — пояснил Темный Лорд, остановившись возле нее. — И ты подходишь по всем параметрам.

Думаю, Белла была бы счастлива пустить себя на такую жертву. Почему я?!

— У Блэков сильная кровь, ты права, но у них также несколько поколений инцестов, — едва заметно усмехнулся он. — Меня это не устраивает.

Софию это мало утешило. Она была уверена, в Англии, да и не только, множество чистокровных семей, у которых есть дочери и которые сочтут за честь оказать такую услугу Темному Лорду.

— Тут еще сыграл свою роль твой отец, — произнес Темный Лорд. — Я не люблю, когда вмешиваются в мои личные дела. Он перешел все допустимые границы, — закончил он, с отчетливо проскальзывающими шипящими нотками в голосе. — А дети предателей вполне даже могут ответить за проступки своих родителей.

София тут же вспомнила о Луи. О том, где он может быть, и почему не идет за ней, когда он так ей нужен.

— Тебе не стоит ждать своего брата, — тонкие губы Темного Лорда дрогнули в легкой усмешке. — Он за тобой уже не придет. А жаль. Мне он нравился. Весьма достойный молодой человек. Хотя и имеет непозволительные слабости. Но они компенсировались его талантами.

Она не спускала ненавистный взгляд с него. Хотелось убить его собственными руками. Задушить, горло перерезать, палочку в сердце вонзить.

Луи не может быть мертв. Она чувствовала это всем сердцем. С любимым братом не могло случиться ничего подобного. Луи умный и сильный. Он бы смог любому противостоять.

Она чувствовала, как очередная буря из страха и ненависти в душе поднимается, как ребра сжимает, а в глазах темнеть начинает.

— Интересно, — медленно произнес Темный Лорд. Достав палочку, он взмахнул ею, направив на Софию.

Она дернулась от испуга и отступила назад, чуть позднее понимая, что очередной порции боли не последовало.

Темный Лорд, без слов, продолжал махать перед ней палочкой, выводя сложный узор, пока вокруг нее не образовалась тонкая прозрачная пелена, напоминающая яичную скорлупу.

— Очень интересно.

Софии показалось, что в его голосе промелькнули радостные нотки. Она не понимала, что он делает.

— Ты знала, что на тебе стоит магический блок?

София лишь подумала, что ничего подобного она в жизни своей не слышала, как Темный Лорд продолжил:

— Довольно редкое явление. Теперь понятно, почему ты не могла колдовать.

Взмахнув палочкой, Темный Лорд переместил пелену и оставил ее висеть в воздухе между ним и Софией.

Она наблюдала за небольшим овальным облаком, по форме напоминающим яйцо, по всей «скорлупе» которого виднелись трещины различной величины.

— Видишь? — Темный Лорд не отрывал взгляда от этого облака, палочкой прокручивая его в воздухе и указывая на трещины. — Магия пыталась пробиться наружу.

Он надавил и провел палочкой по одной из трещин, а у Софии сразу всё сжалось в груди от боли и перехватило дыхание. Она зажмурилась и скривилась. В голову хлынули детские воспоминания, когда ей было одиннадцать и отец в очередной раз ударил ее.

Открыв глаза и выдохнув, она заметила, что Темный Лорд смотрит на нее. Он перевел взгляд на облако, снова прокрутил его и снова провел палочкой по одной из трещин, которая была чуть ярче соседних.

Ребра болезненно сжало, казалось, они ломаются внутри, протыкая легкие и не давая вздохнуть. Картинки в голове замелькали, напоминая об уроке Истории Магии, когда Сириус сидел возле МакКиннон.

— Удивительно, — прошептал Темный Лорд, прокручивая облако и надавливая палочкой то на одну трещину, то на другую, заставляя ее вновь и вновь переживать мучительные воспоминания, которые ломали ее изнутри и разрывали душу на части.

Как вдруг он остановился на самой толстой и длинной трещине. Выждав, пока София приведет дыхание в норму, он, не спуская с нее своих красных глаз, провел палочкой по глубокой трещине.

Она рухнула на четвереньки, больно ударившись коленями о мрамор, и со всей силы сжимала кулаки от боли, впиваясь ногтями в ладони. Ее словно на тысячи атомов изнутри разрывало, заставляя каждую клеточку гореть в агонии. Она чувствовала, как по щекам горячие слезы бегут, а в голове лишь одна картинка: как она стоит посреди пустой комнаты, которая вся в крови, как магия вырывается наружу и выносит половину стены, как она осознает, что Джори больше нет.

— Как прекрасны человеческие страдания.

Она плохо слышала от боли, и голос Темного Лорда будто издалека доносился.

— Прекрасны в своей искренности и чистоте…

— Больной ублюдок, — едва слышно произнесла она, когда боль потихоньку начала отступать.

Ее словно невидимые нити подхватили и поставили обратно на ноги. Но колени то и дело подгибались. Она была совершенно опустошенна — морально, физически. Она устала от боли, которую она испытывала круглые сутки. Устала от присутствия Темного Лорда в своей голове.

— Кто этот человек? — спросил он, вглядываясь в ее глаза. — Джори? Он был тебе дорог?

София в ответ лишь лицо кривила, пытаясь отвернуться, но Темный Лорд магией заставлял ее смотреть ему в глаза. Она чувствовала, как в голове одна за другой картинки мелькают с воспоминаниями о Джори.

Остановившись на последнем воспоминании с Джори, когда ей снился сон с его участием в Выручай-комнате, Темный Лорд отвернулся, над чем-то раздумывая.

Он медленно обходил ее кругом, что-то говоря себе под нос. Из шипящих звуков София и слово не могла разобрать, и лишь радовалась этой небольшой передышке, когда в ее мыслях никого больше не было. Присутствие Темного Лорда в голове оставляло заметный след. Оно вселяло в ней страх и отчаяние. Каждое воспоминание, по которому он прошелся, казалось, стало измаранным и искаженным.

— Ты знаешь, я мог бы снять с тебя этот блок, — произнес Темный Лорд, вновь остановившись напротив нее. — А ты взамен могла бы дать мне кровь. Мы оба оказались бы в плюсе.

Она ничего не отвечала, понимая, что он и так видит любую ее мысль.

— Но, вижу, тебе это не интересно, — шепотом добавил он. Темный Лорд вдруг замер и устремил на нее задумчивый взгляд. — Вот что странно: почему Дамблдор не попытался снять с тебя блок? Уверен, он его тоже заметил. А если он не увидел, то увидела распределяющая Шляпа.

У Софии вновь против воли замелькали картинки. Ее распределение первого сентября. Из-за волнения в тот момент, она плохо помнила те события, но Темный Лорд заглянул в самую глубину, доставая ее воспоминания наружу.

Шляпа не знала куда ее отправить. Она не видела ни ее способностей, ни стремлений, ни помыслов. И Шляпа сказала самой выбирать ей факультет, потому что она не видит ни одного подходящего. София выбрала Слизерин лишь методом исключения. Она не считала себя ни храброй, ни умной, ни трудолюбивой.

— Серьезно? Ты выбирала факультет, основываясь на словах домовика? — с очевидным презрением в голосе прошептал Темный Лорд. — Какая удача, что твои умственные способности не влияют на качество твоей крови.

София его почти не слушала. Ей было плевать на его рассуждения, плевать на магический блок — Темный Лорд прав, ей безразлично, снимет ли он его с нее, она всю жизнь без магии жила, и может жить так дальше.

Куда больше ее интересовало, сколько еще продлятся ее пытки. Сколько еще ей придется мучиться. Она готова была хоть всю кровь им отдать, если бы они ее отпустили.

— Это займет определенное время, — произнес Темный Лорд, вновь устремив на нее багряные глаза. — Возможно, неделю, две, может быть, месяц. Зелье должно быть безупречным.

Едва у Софии промелькнула мысль, что ее мучения будут длиться еще месяц, и только потом ее отпустят, Темный Лорд чуть слышно рассмеялся.

— О, нет-нет, София, — прошелестел он, — тебя никто не отпустит. Видишь ли, — он подошел слишком близко, возвышаясь над ней темной фигурой, — когда я выпью зелье с твоей кровью, мы с тобой будем связаны. А я очень не люблю различные… связи.

Внутри всё сжалось от страха прежде, чем она поняла смысл его слов. Глядя на его безумную маску, которая исказилась в тонкой кривой усмешке, на его глаза, в которых словно кровь плескалась, она поняла, что живой отсюда ей не уйти.


	112. Правильный поступок

_**Северус Снейп** _

Всю неделю пасхальных каникул Северус не покидал лабораторию. С разработками Белби дело пошло значительно быстрее. Но ему всё равно необходимо было сделать всё в кратчайшие сроки.

Во-первых, закончить надо было до того, как закончат испытания рецепта Белби. Потому что если рецепт Белби одобрят, то он уже будет не нужен. А Северус не знал, что будет, если его услуги больше не потребуются. Он предполагал худшее. Одно утешало — навредить матери Пожиратели не смогут.

Ну и, во-вторых, Северус всерьез загорелся идей, если не убить, то хотя бы нанести серьезный урон Волан-де-Морту. И он верил, что ему сделать это по силам, как бы не насмехалась над ним Белби.

Чтобы получить хотя бы небольшой шанс, что испытание рецепта Белби приостановят, он передал с Мальсибером несколько поправок к ее рецепту. Ее зелье он немного видоизменил, чтобы не вызывать подозрение, и, на его взгляд, добавил несколько весьма серьезных замечаний.

Например, кровь дракона нужна не любая, а только египетских пород. Кровь чистокровного волшебника лучше брать у молодой женщины. А великанью кровь необходимо взять из его сердца. Было еще несколько поправок касательно формулы и времени приготовления.

Разумеется, не исключено, что до всего этого додумались зельевары Волан-де-Морта, но Северус надеялся, что они заметят, что его рецепт лучше, чем у Белби, и дождутся его окончательного варианта. Ведь всё самое основное он оставил напоследок.

Северус делал упор на нумерологию. После нескольких неудачных попыток он понял, что с ингредиентами придумать ничего не удастся, это быстро вскроется. Поэтому вся его затея строилась на количестве ингредиентов, количестве помешиваний и времени готовки.

Он давно заметил, еще когда первый раз писал статью в научный журнал, что многие зельевары не особо вникают в цифры. Многие зачастую берут стандартные рекомендации, которые подходят для большинства зелий. Та же Белби, по сравнению с ним, была довольно слаба в составлении формул и не обращала должного внимания на значения, из которых формула состоит. И зря.

Каждая цифра имела особое значение. Изменение одного помешивания против часовой стрелки на три помешивания по часовой стрелке способно в корне поменять результат.

Сами по себе цифры мало несли в себя смысла, но в сочетании с другими факторами — ингредиентами и временем, можно было добиться неплохих результатов.

Северус полностью переписал рецепт, ничего не оставив от варианта Белби, убрав из него все стандартные значения и заменив их сложными и запутанными расчетами. По итогу окончательная формула вышла даже короче, поэтому Северус надеялся, что зельевары Волан-де-Морта не станут вникать в подробные расчеты, обращая внимания на каждую цифру и запятую. В конце концов, на первый взгляд всё было чисто и безупречно. Как и всегда.

Ну, а после того, как Волан-де-Морт выпьет зелье, он действительно обретет колоссальную мощь. Только она быстро пойдет на спад, а через пару лет и вовсе начнет действовать во вред. Зелье будет стремительно лишать его физической силы, а после и магической, пока однажды окончательно его не убьет. И главное, когда Волан-де-Морт поймет в чем причина, создать лекарство он уже не успеет, процесс будет необратим.

Северусу план казался гениальным. У него даже появилось некоторое воодушевление и предвкушение.

Его настроение портило одно.

Всю ту неделю каникул он не покидал лабораторию еще по одной причине — чтобы не натыкаться на друзей. Северус уже был морально готов рассказать им о сделке с Пожирателями еще когда вернулся из дома, но неожиданный отъезд Бланк дал ему дополнительное время. И, тем не менее, Северус все эти дни как на вулкане жил, ожидая, что он вот-вот разверзнется.

Когда началась учеба, он стал вдвойне мнительнее и нервознее. Он понимал, что Бланк, рано или поздно, вернется, и ему всё равно придется обо всем рассказать. И это ожидание медленно съедало его изнутри.

Спокойствия не добавлял и Сириус, который словно в агонии метался по замку. Уже прошло больше двух недель и все понимали, что Бланк должна бы вернуться. Даже Слизнорт об этом обмолвился, когда на уроке Сириус в очередной рад допытывал его по поводу новостей о ней. Слизнорт лишь согласился с тем, что ей нельзя так много занятий пропускать и пора вернуться, но Сириус всё понял по-своему — Бланк в плену или же при смерти, или ее схватил сам Волан-де-Морт. Но для чего она Волан-де-Морту или Пожирателям ответить Сириус затруднялся.

Всем было очевидно — им она не нужна.

— Откуда мне знать! — в очередной раз вспылил Сириус, когда они шли с Зелий. — Может… может они зелье из нее сварят!

— Да ладно тебе, не говори ерунды, — неуверенно произнес Джеймс.

Сириус начал возмущаться в ответ, а Северус вдруг задумался о том, что, возможно, Сириус и не так далеко от правды.

Каковы были шансы, что Пожиратели для зелья взяли именно Бланк? Минимальные. Северус не сомневался, что Пожирателям не составит труда найти чистокровную волшебницу, которая дала бы свою кровь добровольно. Многие семьи сочтут за честь быть причастным к такому событию.

С другой стороны, Бланк, по чистоте крови, приравнивали к Блэкам. А они были на порядок выше остальных чистокровных. Он был уверен, Темный Лорд захочет для себя только самое лучшее. Но пускать кровь Нарциссе или Беллатрисе он вряд ли станет — даже ради благого дела, предполагал Северус, Лестрейндж и Малфой не захотят резать своих жен. А значит, взять на это дело Бланк очень даже могли. Особенно учитывая, что ее родителей убили люди Волан-де-Морта.

К тому же, её действительно уже нет слишком долго. И то, что от нее нет никаких вестей, заставляет напрягаться даже Северуса. Правда, в нём это скорее надежда говорит, что она никогда не вернется, и тайна его останется нетронутой.

И всё же. На душе у него стало паршиво и неспокойно.

_«Будешь должен, Сев»_

Ее самодовольное лицо стояло перед глазами и напоминало о его долге. Она помогла его матери. Северус понимал, что он бы не смог составить подобную защиту, не смог бы снять проклятье. И он действительно был ее должником.

Сославшись на то, что ему надо позаниматься в лаборатории, он оставил друзей.

Зайдя в лабораторию, он разложил свои записи и склонился над ними, изучая в очередной раз.

О том, что нужна кровь именно женщины, он сообщил всего неделю назад, но Бланк не выходит на связь гораздо дольше. Значит, зельевары Волан-де-Морта могли сами об этом догадаться.

А еще два дня назад Северус отправил через Мальсибера окончательный вариант своего рецепта. На его приготовление, если учесть, что все ингредиенты есть, уйдет пять дней. И неизвестно сколько уйдет на испытания зелья.

Но если брать по минимуму, то у Бланк есть в запасе не больше недели.

Крови, конечно, нужна лишь унция, но Северус был уверен, что ее не отпустят так просто, когда зелье будет готово.

Его чутье подсказывало ему, что он прав. Хотя разум и тормозил его, ссылаясь на то, что нет никаких доказательств того, что для зелья используют именно Бланк.

Северус стоял перед выбором. Можно было бы не говорить о своих догадках друзьям. Тогда, если Бланк действительно у Волан-де-Морта, Северус ее больше не увидит, а его тайна умрет вместе с ней.

Но ему от этой мысли стало вдруг тошно.

Правильнее всего было бы рассказать обо всем Сириусу. Правда, тогда придется признаваться и о сделке с Пожирателями.

Но, возможно, сейчас самое подходящее время, чтобы сделать это.

Он уже слишком устал носить этот груз в себе, который давил на него каждый день. И если Бланк действительно у Пожирателей, и он имеет возможность помочь, он должен попытаться.

Северус так и продолжал сидеть в полумраке лаборатории, не решаясь выйти.

Откладывать уже было нельзя.

Собравшись с мыслями, он вышел лишь поздним вечером, пропустив ужин, и сразу направился в гриффиндорскую башню.

Он утешал себя тем, что и мама, и Бланк абсолютно правы. Друзья его поймут. И простят. И, возможно, даже чем-то смогут помочь.

Северус старался не думать о том, что рассказав эту тайну, он сразу подвергнет их опасности, Пожиратели сразу могут переключиться на них, особенно, обнаружив, что Эйлин теперь в недосягаемости.

— А где Сириус? — спросил Северус, когда зашел в комнату и застал там только Джеймса и Ремуса, которые занимались. Удивительно, но даже Джеймс сидел с учебником по Чарам в руках, сосредоточенно его изучая.

— У Дамблдора, — ответил Джеймс, поднимая взгляд на него, и тут же добавил: — Он сказал, что брата Софии видели во Франции, и что она, скорее всего, с ним. Сказал: «поводов переживать нет», — изобразил он директора и покачал головой. — Но Сириус, конечно, не верит.

У Северуса вновь закрались сомнения. Если ее брата видели живым, то велика вероятность, что и с самой Бланк всё хорошо. Вряд ли бы он спокойно разгуливал по Парижу, если бы его сестру схватили Пожиратели.

С другой стороны, Северус практически ничего не знал о ее семье. Если ее брат носил Метку, то, возможно, он сам и сдал ее Пожирателям.

Раздумывая, сознаваться во всём друзьям или нет, он прошел до своей кровати.

— Ты опять ужин пропустил, — произнес Ремус, глядя на него из-за книги. — У тебя всё нормально?

— Что? — Северус будто очнулся, вынырнув из своих мыслей и встречаясь с его изучающим взглядом. — Да-да, нормально, — он слабо улыбнулся и вновь отвернулся, не желая смотреть в глаза Ремуса, который наверняка уже почуял его нервное состояние.

— Бенджи за ужином рассказывал, — начал говорить Джеймс, — что на Амелию Боунс было совершено покушение. Прикинь? — он вытаращил глаза, уставившись на Северуса. — Но говорят, всё обошлось…

Голос Джеймса прервал оглушительный хлопок двери, который заставил их всех вздрогнуть. Северус обернулся и увидел Сириуса, который прошел до своей кровати со стопкой газет.

Рассказывать о сделке вновь расхотелось. Не то чтобы Северус боялся гнева Сириуса, но он уже предвидел какая волна ненависти на него обрушится именно с его стороны, и ему этого совсем не хотелось.

— Что там у тебя, Бродяга? — поинтересовался Джеймс, поднимаясь со своей кровати. — Газеты? — с непониманием спросил он, взяв в руки первую попавшуюся.

— Да, французские. За последние две недели. Взял у Дамблдора.

— Он сказал что-нибудь новое? — спросил Ремус, тоже отложив учебник.

— Нет, — ответил Сириус, не поднимая головы, перелистывая одну страницу за другой. — Только то, что ее брата видели в Париже на прошлой неделе, и что Бланк с ним.

Джеймс, Северус и Ремус переглянулись, безмолвно решая, кто задаст вопрос.

— Но ты в этом сомневаешься? — уточнил Джеймс.

Сириус замер и поднял на того взгляд исподлобья.

— Конечно, сомневаюсь! — возмутился он, зло усмехнулся и снова вернулся к газетам, очевидно, пытаясь найти там хоть какое-то упоминание Бланк.

— Но почему? — спросил Ремус. — Если Дамблдор сказал…

— А он у нас, конечно, всегда правду говорит, — вполголоса произнес Северус, но Сириус его не услышал, взметнув взгляд на Ремуса.

— Черт! Да потому что… она бы мне написала, — надтреснутым голосом произнес он, подняв на них взгляд, полный отчаяния.

«Она бы написала» — это был единственный аргумент Сириуса, который они слышали по сто раз на дню.

— Она же знает, что я волнуюсь! И сообщение с патронусом я ей отправлял! К тому же, мы знаем, что она в Англии! Почему она не пишет?!

Они вновь все переглянулись. Сириус им рассказывал о ритуале, который они провели с Регулусом. И то, что Бланк была в Англии, было еще одним подтверждением в пользу теории Северуса.

Хотя он и не исключал, что ритуал попросту не сработал. Всё-таки, его надо проводить с кровью, а личные вещи не гарантируют достоверность.

— Что если она у Пожирателей? — воскликнул Сириус.

— Но для чего она им, Сириус? — уже во второй раз за день спросил Джеймс.

— Я… я думаю, Сириус может быть прав, — произнес Северус, изо всех сил стараясь унять дрожь в голосе.

— Что? — Сириус тут же устремил на него пристальный взгляд, впервые встретив поддержку.

— Да, — сказал Северус и прокашлялся, на мгновение опустив глаза, не в силах выдерживать устремленные на него взгляды друзей. Он уже собрался с мыслями и остатками храбрости, но Сириус вдруг прорычал:

— Ты знаешь, что с ней? — он в два широких шага сократил расстояние между ними, и дернулся, едва не схватив его за ворот. — Ты с ней что-то сделал? Ты же ее ненавидишь! — прокричал он под конец.

Северус в ужасе таращился на перекошенное безумием лицо друга. Никакая легилименция не нужна, чтобы понять, что Сириус в этом состоянии убить способен.

— Сириус, ты что? — ошарашено произнес Джеймс, вставая рядом с ним и притрагиваясь к его плечу.

Грубо сбросив его руку, Сириус ткнул рукой в Северуса.

— Бланк рассказывала, что ты обменял это долбанное кольцо на какую-то книгу! — зло проговорил он, не спуская глаз с него. — Ты мне об этом не рассказывал.

— Я… да, — ломким голосом сказал Северус и вновь прокашлялся, из последних сил сохраняя хладнокровие на лице. Он уже и забыл об очередном вранье. — Книга по рунам. Регулус попросил у меня твою книгу по рунам. Он сказал, что тебе она не нужна, вот я и подумал…

— Так ты и с Регом за моей спиной общаешься?!

— Я с ним не общаюсь, — уверенно сказал Северус. — Он… он сказал, что поставил тебя в известность. Сказал, что это кольцо тебе нужно, а взамен ему нужна книга.

Сириус еще секунду гневно смотрел в его глаза, потом усмехнулся и отвернулся, очевидно, поверив.

— Конечно, договорились мы. А ты ему поверил, да? — Сириус бросил на него усталый недовольный взгляд и, пройдя до окна, распахнул его.

Когда Сириус достал сигареты и закурил, Ремус посмотрел на Северуса.

— Так почему ты думаешь, что София может быть у Пожирателей?

Северус перевел на него напряженный взгляд. Отвечать уже не хотелось. Если Сириус так агрессивно отреагировал всего лишь на книгу, что с ним случится, когда он узнает, что у Северуса сделка с Пожирателями. И что его ненаглядная может быть у этих самых Пожирателей, и может быть пущена на зелье, которое Северус создавал последние несколько месяцев.

— Да, почему? — требовательно спросил Джеймс, когда молчание стало затягиваться.

Северус перевел взгляд с одного на другого, остановившись на Сириусе, который не спускал с него взгляда и держал себя в руках, одному Мерлину известно, какими силами.

— В общем, — Северус нервно сглотнул, — я давно вам собирался кое-что рассказать…

Сириус выругался сквозь зубы и усмехнулся, затягиваясь сигаретой.

— Отличное начало, — прошипел он.

Северус не знал, что известно Сириусу. Не исключено, что Бланк ему всё-таки что-то рассказывала. Потому что выглядел он явно взбешенным. Или же это его общее нервозное состояние, которое скопилось за столько дней.

— Как вы знаете, у меня мама болеет…

— Болеет или ее прокляли? — грубо поинтересовался Сириус.

— Прокляли.

— Что?! — воскликнул Джеймс. — Кто? Когда?

— Пожиратели Смерти. Позапрошлой зимой.

— И ты знал об этом? — удивился Джеймс, глядя на Северуса глазами, полными жалости и сочувствия.

— Узнал об этом я не так давно. Когда пытался создать лекарство для нее…

— И что этим ублюдкам было нужно от нее? — перебил Сириус.

— Им… им было нужно, — медленно произнес Северус, — чтобы я им приготовил одно зелье.

— Бред, — громко усмехнулся Джеймс, посмотрев на Ремуса и Сириуса. — С чего они взяли, что ты согласишься? У них что, других зельеваров нет?

— Вот и я так же думал, — сказал Северус.

— И они что? Дальше что? — раздраженно произнес Сириус.

— Они стали угрожать маме, — ответил Северус, уже позабыв, как дышать, в ожидании бури. — Ей становилось хуже и хуже, они как-то влияли на нее…

— Но ведь в один момент ей стало лучше? — подал голос Ремус.

— Да.

Он выжидательно смотрел на друзей, ожидая, когда они догадаются сами.

— Ей стало лучше, потому что… ты придумал лекарство? — наивно поинтересовался Джеймс.

— Нет, — резко произнес Сириус, не спуская с Северуса бешеного взгляда. — Потому что этот гад согласился на сделку.

— Да не может быть, — у Джеймса нервно дернулись уголки губ. Он запустил пальцы в свое гнездо на голове и перевел взгляд с Сириуса, на Ремуса и вновь на Северуса. — Не может.

— У меня не было выхода, — произнес Северус, глядя на Джеймса.

Пожалуй, видеть разочарование в глазах Джеймса было хуже всего. Он всегда больше их всех верил остальным. Верил, как себе. Никогда ни в ком из них не сомневался.

И предавать его доверие оказалось очень и очень неприятно.

— Почему? — непонимающе спросил Джеймс.

— А что мне оставалось делать? — усмехнулся Северус. — Они угрожали убить мою мать.

— Для начала, надо было рассказать нам! — крикнул Сириус и выхватил палочку. Его лицо перекосило от злости, губы кривились, а глаза источали такую ярость, какую Северусу еще видеть не приходилось.

— Успокойтесь, — Ремус тут же поднялся на ноги, встав между Сириусом и Северусом. — Надо всё спокойно обсудить…

— Спокойно обсудить?! — прокричал Сириус. — Бланк давно мне говорила, что ты крысятничаешь за спиной! А я как идиот выгораживал тебя всегда! Что ты с ней сделал?! Где она?!

— Я не знаю, где она, — спокойно ответил Северус. — И я с ней ничего не делал. И да, она знала о сделке.

— Знала? — удивился Джеймс, для которого, очевидно, это стало еще одним ударом.

— Конечно, знала, — усмехнулся Сириус, прожигая взглядом Северуса. — Поэтому ее и схватили, да? Она у Пожирателей?

— Я не знаю, — снова повторил Северус.

— Но ты сказал, что она может быть у Пожирателей, — произнес Ремус.

— Да… да, я думаю, что это может быть так…

— Говори всё, что тебе известно, — прошипел Сириус, — иначе, клянусь, прикончу тебя прямо на месте.

С конца его палочки сыпались искры, поэтому сомневаться в его угрозах не приходилось.

— Дело в том, что, — начал Северус, — то зелье, которое я для них готовил… я его сделал. И я обнаружил, что для его приготовления необходима кровь молодой чистокровной волшебницы. И… я предположил, что…

Его заглушил очередной крик Сириуса, который выругался, не стесняясь в выражениях.

— Крови надо совсем немного, — поспешил его успокоить Северус. — Но…

— Но?

— Она должна дать ее добровольно.

Сириус скривился, с отвращением глядя в его глаза.

Пожалуй, это взгляд вполне может составить конкуренцию разочарованному взгляду Джеймса.

— Где она? — спросил Сириус.

— Я не знаю, — снова ответил Северус. — Я даже не уверен, что она у них…

— Конечно, у них! Это всё объясняет! — Сириус в очередной раз громко выругался и с силой ударил по рядом стоящему стулу, тут же поморщившись, явно от боли. Снова взметнув взгляд на Северуса, он потребовал: — Хотя бы подумай, где она может быть! Наверняка же ты у них был!

— Разумеется, не был, — оскорблено ответил Северус. — Все вопросы решались через… Мальсибера.

— Через Мальсибера? — Джеймс поднял на него возмущенный взгляд. Всё его разочарование из глаз исчезало, оставляя там непонимание и злость. Конечно, он столько раз пытался следить за Мальсибером, а Северус его каждый раз пытался отговорить от этой затеи.

— Черт, — прошептал Сириус, закрывая глаза. — Где теперь ее искать, — произнес он, ни к кому не обращаясь.

— Я думаю, надо идти к Дамблдору, — серьезно произнес Ремус.

Северус с трудом удержался, чтобы не закатить глаза. Всё в точности, как он и предполагал.

— Ну да, чтобы он запер нас тут! — возмутился Сириус. Он еще секунду постоял в нерешительности, а потом уверенно направился на выход.

— Сириус, ты куда? — за ним сразу устремился Джеймс.

— Не знаю! Но я уже не могу тут сидеть! Зная, что она у этих! — скривился он, кивнув на Северуса.

Сириус уже был возле выхода, как вдруг дверь распахнулась и на пороге показалась взволнованная Лили.

— Лили, что-то случилось? — Джеймс тут же метнулся к ней.

— Да… то есть, нет, я не знаю, — путано ответила она, взглянув на Северуса расширенными от волнения глазами. — Там профессор МакГонагалл тебя ищет, Сев.

Все взгляды в комнате вновь устремились на него. А Северус чувствовал, как холодеет всё внутри. Последние несколько месяцев деканы были вестниками беды.

Очевидно, настал и его черед.

Не глядя на друзей, он прошел мимо них и, на секунду задержавшись в дверях, обернулся, посмотрев на Сириуса:

— У тебя есть не больше недели.

Не дожидаясь его ответа, он направился в гостиную, в которой была удивительная тишина, какая бывает только в присутствии декана. Северуса это напрягало, он не хотел, чтобы кто-то обращал на него внимание, но все взгляды в гостиной были устремлены именно на него.

По одному траурному виду МакГонагалл всё становилось понятно. Слова тут излишне. Но он послушно, без лишних комментариев, направился вслед за профессор на выход из гостиной.

Они остановились, выйдя в коридор.

— Мистер Снейп, — МакГонагалл посмотрела на него жалостливым взглядом, который ей был не свойственен и совершенно не шел, — нам только что поступили новости, что Эйлин Принц вчера утром скончалась…

МакГонагалл продолжала что-то говорить. Кажется, слова сожаления и поддержки. Но Северус ее почти не слышал.

Он ощущал, как внутри что-то оборвалось и рухнуло вниз, разбившись вдребезги.

Всё было зря. Он зря старался ради матери. Зря согласился на сделку. Зря предал доверие друзей.

И сейчас он остался ни с чем. Без мамы и без друзей.

Совершенно один.


	113. Одна беда на двоих II

_**Регулус Блэк** _

С момента, как они с Сириусом провели ритуал, прошло уже больше недели. С каждым днем тревожность всё росла.

Регулус даже забросил всю свою дополнительную работу, в том числе, изучение дядиных дневников, полностью занявшись проблемой поиска человека. Он полностью перерыл литературу в Хогвартсе и даже просил отца прислать некоторые книги из дома. Но ничего действенного не нашел.

Найти человека, который не является твоим ближайшим родственником, или который не носит определенный амулет просто невозможно. И даже самая темная магия тут бессильна, если этот человек находится в охраняемом месте.

Еще пару дней промучившись в сомнениях, Регулус решился на отчаянный шаг. Он понимал какой риск это за собой несёт, но сидеть на месте, сидеть в безопасности, пока София находится под угрозой, становилось невозможно. Он должен был хотя бы попробовать.

Он трансгрессировал к летней резиденции Лестрейнджей. Появившись посреди выжженного поля, он оглянулся. На многие мили вокруг не было ни единого дома.

Регулус засомневался, что он правильно представил себе пункт назначения, хотя поле и было похоже на то, где стоял особняк Лестрейнджей, и даже старый, расколотый молнией пополам дуб был точь-в-точь, как дуб неподалеку от их дома.

А возможно, его просто отбросило на пару десятков миль. Он, конечно, трансгрессировать умел, но опыта в этом практически не было.

Он уже полностью убедил себя, что ошибся с адресом, как вдруг его осенило — подобные сомнения — типичная реакция на защитные чары дома. На особняк наложена дополнительная защита, поэтому он не видит его и попасть внутрь не сможет.

Всё складывалось воедино. Регулус всё больше убеждался, что София у Лестрейнджей. Иначе он просто не видел смысла закрывать этот дом от всех.

Как он понял из письма Нарциссы и из своих догадок, в особняк Лестрейнджей сейчас никого не пускают. Возможно, только Беллатрису и Рудольфуса. Темный Лорд всегда им доверял больше, чем другим.

Но Регулус всё равно не понимал, для чего им нужна София. Какой смысл был держать ее в плену? Абсолютно никакого.

Единственная догадка, до которой он смог додуматься — Софию держат, как залог, чтобы ее брат выполнил какое-либо поручение. О Луи де Бланке тоже не было ничего слышно, хотя и говорили, что его видели во Франции. Но, возможно, он там был как раз таки по поручению Темного Лорда. Регулус не верил, что Луи способен бросить свою сестру.

И если это было действительно так, то это хорошо — по крайней мере, София жива.

Поскольку попасть к Лестрейнджам не удастся, Регулус решил наведаться в дом Малфоев. Ради того, чтобы убедиться, что хотя бы в этот дом он еще может попасть. Ну и для того, чтобы проверить, что там Софии нет.

Трансгрессировав прямо к воротам, он открыл глаза и спокойно выдохнул. Старинный особняк древнейшего рода Малфой стоял перед ним.

Время было уже довольно позднее, был риск, что домой вернулся Люциус, но Регулус надеялся, что кроме Нарциссы никого не будет. Хотя, там могли быть еще родители Люциуса, но они, как правило, не покидали свои покои в такое время.

Стремительно пройдя придомовую территорию, он неслышно вошел в дом. Он прислушался — внутри стояла полная тишина, только из гостиной доносились приглушенные звуки рояля. Бетховен, «К Элизе» — одна из любимых мелодий Нарциссы.

Регулус так и стоял, взявшись за дверную ручку двери, ведущую в гостиную, и не решался открыть, слушая мелодичные звуки. Он всегда любил, когда Нарцисса играла.

А еще он любил, когда играла София на своей небольшой гитаре.

Словно очнувшись, он потянул за ручку, открывая дверь, и вошел внутрь.

— Регулус! — удивленно воскликнула Нарцисса, оборачиваясь и вздрагивая. Она тут же поднялась на ноги и устремилась к нему. — Что ты тут делаешь? — с испугом в глазах спросила она.

Регулус не знал, что и ответить, и только озирался по сторонам, надеясь найти хоть какую-то подсказку, хоть какой-то намек на присутствие Софии.

— Ты… одна? — спросил он, опустив взгляд на нее.

— Не совсем, — взволнованно ответила она и обернулась на выход. Понизив голос до шепота, она добавила: — Миссис Малфой в своей комнате. Но она спит…

— Хорошо, — произнес Регулус, не понимая, что тут хорошего.

— Что ты тут делаешь, Регулус? — снова спросила Нарцисса.

— Я… — он прервался на секунду, посмотрев в ее глаза и вздохнул. Нарциссе можно было не врать, она в любом случае сохранит его тайну. — Я ищу Софию.

— Ох, Регулус…

Нарцисса достала палочку и наложила пару заглушающих чар.

— Ее здесь нет, Регулус, — произнесла она, пронзительно глядя в его глаза. — И не было никогда.

— Но ты знаешь где она! Нарцисса, пожалуйста, — он умоляюще смотрел на нее, взяв ее руки в свои. — Пожалуйста.

— Не вмешивайся в это, Регулус, — прошептала она, с невыразимым отчаянием глядя в ответ. — Ты знаешь, чем для тебя всё это обернется.

Конечно, он знал. Именно поэтому потерял столько времени. Боялся. Боялся, что Темный Лорд узнает, что он ищет Софию и сразу убьет его. Или запытает до полусмерти. Одно из двух.

— Она у Лестрейнджей? — спросил он, проигнорировав ее комментарий. — Она с Беллатрисой?

— Я ничего не знаю, Регулус, — Нарцисса помотала головой, выражая на лице полную искренность и сочувствие. Только Регулус знал, чувствовал, что она врёт. Наверняка попросту не хочет, чтобы он лез во всё это. Нарцисса не глупая, она всегда всё подмечает и улавливает, а если у них сейчас постоянно проводят время Рабастан и Кристиан, значит, она наверняка что-то, да слышала. Но его посвящать в это не собирается из-за своих благих намерений.

— Если ты мне не скажешь, где она, — произнес Регулус, с уверенностью смотря в ее лицо, — я найду способ попасть к Лестрейнджам.

Нарцисса тяжело вздохнула и прикрыла глаза ладонью.

— Я правда не знаю, Регулус, — со всей искренностью произнесла она, поднимая на него глаза. — Но… я могу попытаться узнать.

Он всматривался в ее глаза, пытаясь выискать в них ложь. Но Нарцисса, как и любой представитель аристократии, была увешана защитными амулетами и пробиться в ее сознание было невозможно. По крайней мере, ему — не столь опытному в легилименции.

— Ты обещаешь?

— Обещаю, сделаю всё, что смогу, — кивнула она.

— Принеси клятву, что сделаешь всё, что сможешь. И поклянись, что ты не знаешь, где она, — Регулус достал из внутреннего кармана серебряный ножичек и уже хотел проткнуть им ладонь, чтобы Нарцисса принесла клятву на крови, как она перехватила его руку.

— С ума сошел? — прошептала она, едва заметно усмехнувшись. — Тебя тетя Вальбурга не учила, что клятвы дают только безумцы и глупцы?

— Естественно, говорила, — Регулус скопировал ее усмешку. — «Никогда не неси ни перед кем обязательств и не давай никому клятв. Только если это не твоя семья».

В теплых глазах Нарциссы на мгновение мелькнула типичная блэковская ледяная ярость.

— Я сделаю всё. Что смогу. Регулус, — холодным тоном произнесла она, упрямо глядя в его глаза. — Как мне что-то станет известно, я сразу тебе сообщу.

Он уже хотел ответить, но Нарцисса продолжила, чуть повысив голос.

— Поверь, я понимаю твое волнение. И я не хочу, чтобы ты лез в Его дела. Ему это не понравится. Поэтому ты сейчас же вернешься в Хогвартс и будешь ждать от меня письмо.

Регулус с сомнением на нее смотрел. Он понимал ее. И даже отчасти был с ней согласен.

В любом случае, пытаться узнать правду у Нарциссы бессмысленно. Даже если предположить, что она знает, где София, она ему не скажет. Все Блэки обладают удивительно упрямым характером. Вот оно — настоящее проклятье.

Но он всё равно не собирался сдаваться так просто. Конечно, он сейчас вернется в Хогвартс. И будет ждать письмо от Нарциссы.

А еще будет искать способ попасть в особняк Лестрейнджей. Он всем сердцем чувствовал, что София там.

— Хорошо, — наконец, произнес он. — Хорошо, я возвращаюсь в школу.

Нарцисса облегченно выдохнула и улыбнулась, вернув своему взгляду привычное тепло и нежность.

— Я бы пригласила тебя остаться на ужин, но Люциусу лучше не знать, что ты здесь был, — произнесла она, взяв его под руку и направляясь на выход из дома. — Лучше никому не знать, что ты здесь был.

— Рудольфус от всех дом закрыл? — спросил Регулус, пропустив ее слова мимо ушей.

Нарцисса замерла, остановившись посреди шага и подняла на него взгляд.

— Ты там был? — спросила она, снова понизив голос до шепота. — Регулус, что с тобой такое? Ты ведь понимаешь, насколько это опасно! — шепотом возмутилась она. — А если бы Он тебя увидел?!

— Почему он это сделал? — произнес Регулус, не обращая внимания на ее возмущения. — Что происходит у них дома? Кто туда может входить?

— Никто, — сердито ответила Нарцисса. — Дом закрыт от всех. Он проводит там какие-то… дела.

— Но Беллатриса и Рудольфус туда попасть могут?

— Конечно, они непосредственные хозяева дома…

— И что за дела проводит там Темный Лорд?

— Откуда мне знать? Думаешь, он передо мной отчитывается?

— Беллатриса наверняка что-то говорила.

— Она почти не покидает резиденцию, — ответила Нарцисса, опустив и отведя взгляд, став недовольной. Очевидно, ей не очень нравилось, что сестра стала меньше проводить с ней времени. Они хоть и были абсолютно разные, и ссорились часто, а все равно любили друг друга. Если представить, что Беллатриса способна на любовь.

— И что она там делает? — продолжал напирать с вопросами Регулус, надеясь вытянуть из Нарциссы максимум информации.

— Я не знаю, Регулус, — в очередной раз сказала она, устало опустив плечи. — У нее особое задание…

— И это задание связано с Софией? — перебил ее Регулус, чувствуя, как всё в груди сжимается от этой мысли. — Ты же знаешь, она хотела ей отомстить. София у нее?

— Регулус, — Нарцисса вновь устремила на него ледяной взгляд. — Как я уже сказала. Мне ничего не известно. Я не знаю и знать не хочу, чем занимается Белла. Чем занимается Он. И тебе я советую придерживаться такой же позиции.

Регулус скривился и отвернулся. Он не мог винить Нарциссу в такой позиции. Любая благоразумная девушка чистых кровей придерживалась подобного. Но сейчас это ему совершенно не помогало.

— Я обещаю тебе, что попытаюсь узнать, где сейчас София и что с ней, — произнесла Нарцисса, смягчившись. — Но большее я сделать не смогу.

— Ладно, — кивнул Регулус и слегка улыбнулся. — Спасибо тебе, Нарцисса.

Она улыбнулась ему в ответ, снова подхватила под руку и настойчиво повела его на выход из дома.

— Обещай, что сам не будешь в это вмешиваться, — произнесла она, когда они вышли за ограду поместья.

Регулус вначале и хотел соврать, но потом решил, что правда, возможно, заставит действовать Нарциссу порасторопнее.

— Не могу, — ответил он. — Я не успокоюсь, пока не найду ее.

Вздохнув и покачав головой, она произнесла:

— Будь осторожен, Регулус.

Приподнявшись на носочках, она приобняла его и поцеловала в щеку.

— Обязательно, — ответил он, отошел от нее и трансгрессировал в уже знакомую чащу Запретного леса.

Регулус торопливо шел по круглому тоннелю, прикидывая в уме всевозможные варианты как найти Софию и как попасть в хорошо охраняемое место. Пока что у него не было никаких идей, но он уже примерно знал, в каком направлении необходимо работать.

Услышав эхо громких голосов, он резко затормозил. Из одного из ответвлений доносился чей-то спор. Кто-то явно ругался. Из-за эха, которое отдавалось о стены и уходило вглубь лабиринта, он не мог понять ни слов, ни людей, которые говорили. А голоса всё приближались.

Погасив свет на кончике волшебной палочки, он отступил в одно из ответвлений трубы.

Голоса уже были за поворотом, они передвигались очень быстро — явно торопились, как вдруг Регулус узнал и их обладателей.

-… встретиться с Медой, вдруг у нее есть доступ к Малфоям, — взбудоражено говорил Сириус, — а потом…

Сириус остановился, как вкопанный и секунду стоял, замерев, будто принюхиваясь, как вдруг резко повернулся в сторону Регулуса, освещая его палочкой.

_**Сириус Блэк** _

Северуса увела МакГонагалл, не позволив никому из них пойти с ними. Но никто особо и не рвался, помимо Эванс.

Они всё ещё находились в глубоком шоке от услышанного. Ремус выглядел потерянным и огорченным. Джеймс без конца ругался сквозь зубы и шептал, что всего этого просто не может быть, отказываясь верить, что один из его лучших друзей долгое время его обманывал и якшался с врагом.

Ну, а Сириус был бесконечно зол. Зол на Северуса за предательство, за то, что утаивал и столько времени врал в лицо. Любые причины предательства блекли на фоне того, что Северус не рассказал им об этом сразу.

Но больше всего он злился из-за того, что Северус впутал в это Бланк. Он не сомневался, бывший друг напрямую причастен к ее исчезновению. Ведь она давно говорила Сириусу, что Северусу верить нельзя. Почему он ее не послушал? Это скорее в духе Джеймса безоговорочно верить друзьям. Сириус такой слепой верой никогда не отличался. Но он и подумать не мог, что кто-то из друзей способен связаться с Пожирателями Смерти. Это было уже слишком. Сириус мог любого ожидать, но только не этого.

А еще его пугало, по-настоящему пугало то, что София нужна для какого-то зелья. Северус им ничего не успел рассказать, но Сириус не сомневался, что зелье это темное и мерзкое. И ему не хотелось, чтобы она хотя бы каплю своей крови давала на него.

К тому же, Сириус сильно сомневался, что ее отпустят после того, как она даст свою кровь. Если ее и отпустит Волан-де-Морт, то ее однозначно не отпустит Белла. У Сириуса сердце кровью обливалось, представляя, что София сейчас может находиться в обществе кузины.

Он столько раз видел жестокость Беллы, столько раз слышал, как визжали домовики от ее пыток, видел, как прислуга от нее шарахалась. И каким диким взглядом она смотрела на каждого неугодного.

Он боялся, что она от Софии живого места не оставит. И это сводило с ума.

Сколько же времени он потратил зря. Шёл уже семнадцатый день, как она ушла, и он не находил себе места. Надо было действовать, но он не знал даже с чего начать.

Что он уже только не делал. На одном из занятий по продвинутым курсам по Защите спрашивал у мракоборца, что делать, если пропал человек и почему Мракоборческий центр этого человека не ищет. Но он ему ответил, что, поскольку, София — француженка, ее поисками будут заниматься французы, а у англичан и своих забот хватает. Сириус разозлился — почему всё сваливают на французов, если Бланк последний год в Англии живет? — прилюдно оскорбил мракоборца, пожелал сдохнуть всему Министерству и ушел с занятия.

После этого он даже писал во французское Министерство Магии, с просьбой провести расследование. Ответ пришел быстро. Ему написали, что его письмо взяли в работу и результат будет известен в течении тридцати календарных дней. Сириус, когда читал эту отписку, вынес оконную раму в их спальне.

А еще он два раза трансгрессировал в Лондон. Стоял посреди трафальгарской площади и не знал в какую сторону двинуться.

Он даже попытался попасть к Малфоям, но дом, разумеется, был закрыт от него.

И каждый день, каждый раз, когда они пересекались с Регулусом, он с надеждой смотрел на брата, безмолвно требуя хоть каких-то новостей. Но Регулус всегда прикрывал глаза и едва заметно качал головой, также безмолвно отвечая, что ему ничего неизвестно.

Раз за разом это разбивало сердце.

Сириус ненавидел себя за то, что он находится в безопасности. Ненавидел себя за то, что ведет будничную жизнь, в то время, как он нужен Софии. Ненавидел себя за беспомощность.

И ненавидел всех окружающих, что они могут жить, как ни в чем не бывало, когда его душа так болит, когда его душа страдает и нуждается в нем.

Он ненавидел преподавателей, которые устало говорили ему, что с Софией всё хорошо. Ненавидел весь Мракоборческий центр, который даже не думал отправляться на ее поиски. Ненавидел Дамблдора, который с раздражающим спокойствием на лице пытался его убедить, что с мисс де Бланк всё хорошо, иначе он был бы уже в курсе.

У Сириуса была лишь одна идея, как можно узнать, действительно ли София у Пожирателей. Но для этого нужен был Регулус. У него есть доступ во все высшие круги магической Британии. А среди этих кругов немало Пожирателей. И в первую очередь можно было бы проверить Малфоев и Лестрейнджей.

Но отправлять Регулуса туда было крайне опасно. Сириус понимал, что если София действительно у них, то Волан-де-Морт совсем не обрадуется, если Регулус будет там что-то вынюхивать и ошиваться посреди учебного года. И если он узнает, что Регулус хочет ее спасти, ему не поздоровится. Сириус знал, что Волан-де-Морт делает с предателями, и он не допустит, чтобы брат подвергал себя такой опасности.

Но вновь открывшиеся обстоятельства, рассказанные Северусом, заставили его пересмотреть свои взгляды.

Северус сказал, что у него есть не больше недели. А значит, надо было действовать прямо сейчас.

Как только МакГонагалл вместе с Северусом скрылись в коридорах, Сириус сразу отправился в гостиную Слизерина. Джеймс и Ремус увязались за ним. А с Джеймсом пошла и Лили, которая без конца засыпала их вопросами, не понимая, что происходит.

Сириус, конечно, предпочел бы идти только с Джеймсом. Ремус сейчас был не лучший помощник, уже через три дня полнолуние и уже было заметно его нервозное и слабое состояние. А Эванс начинала паниковать на пустом месте, когда они правила школьные нарушают, что уж говорить о действительно опасных делах. Но отговаривать их было некогда.

—…он был в сговоре с Пожирателями, Лили, — произнес Джеймс, когда они бегом спускались по ступеням в подземелья.

— Этого не может быть, — с испугом в голосе ответила она. — Не может.

— Они угрожали его матери, — сказал Ремус, — у него не было выхода…

— Он должен был сказать обо всем нам! — огрызнулся Сириус, на мгновение обернувшись на друзей, которые торопились за ним. — Сразу же! А не врать нам в лицо столько времени!

— Вот именно! — поддержал Джеймс, тут же пустившись в рассуждения, что будь он на месте Северуса, никогда бы не стал ничего утаивать от друзей, тем более, подобное. Говорил так, будто кто-то сомневался, будто кто-то думал иначе.

— Он еще и Софи втянул в это дерьмо! — выпалил Сириус, когда они уже шли по подземельям.

— Знаешь, — после длительной паузы произнес Джеймс, — Сев сказал, что она знала о его сделке. Почему она ничего тебе не сказала?

— Она… намекала миллион раз, — ответил Сириус, только сейчас задумавшись об этом.

София и правда ему много раз намекала, что у Северуса какие-то дела со слизеринцами, она говорила, что он обманывает и называла его подозрительным типом. Но она никогда напрямую не говорила, что у Северуса сделка с Пожирателями. А последние несколько дней и вовсе перестала поднимать эту тему, хотя раньше всегда пользовалась удобным случаем, чтобы высказать свое категоричное мнение на его счет. Это было действительно странно.

— Намекала, — повторил Джеймс. — Но не сказала об этом прямо. Почему?

Сириус понимал к чему клонит Джеймс. У того радар мнительности и подозрительности был направлен исключительно на слизеринцев и ни в какую другую сторону не поворачивался.

Но Сириус верил Софии. Он не знал, в чем была причина и почему она не рассказала, но ему в данный момент это было совершенно безразлично.

— Откуда мне знать, — недовольно проговорил Сириус. — Может Северус в очередной раз соврал?

Не слушая, что ответит Джеймс, он ускорил шаг, перейдя чуть ли не на бег, и остановился только у входа в гостиную Слизерина.

Он произнес пароль и вошел внутрь. В гостиной постепенно стихли голоса, заметив на входе четверых гриффиндорцев. Первая всполошилась Гринграсс, поднявшись из кресла и уверенно направившись в их сторону.

— Что случило…

— Где Рег? — перебил ее Сириус, не заметив брата среди слизеринцев.

Она поджала губы и одарила его недовольным взглядом, осуждая за грубость.

— Регулуса не было на ужине, — ответила она, — и вообще я его после обеда не видела. В гостиной он не появлялся.

Сириус выругался вполголоса и снова обвел гостиную бешеным взглядом.

— Что-то случилось? — спросила Гринграсс, чуть понизив голос. — Есть новости о Софии?

Сириус устремил на нее злобный взгляд и прошипел:

— Да, вероятно, она у Пожирателей. Кстати, где твой женишок? Может, он нам сможет помочь?

Беспокойство из глаз Гринграсс мгновенно испарилось, оставив там только холод и недовольство.

— Убирайтесь из нашей гостиной, — отчеканила она, приподняв подбородок кверху.

— Идем, Сириус, — Джеймс взял его за плечо, разворачивая на выход из гостиной.

Сириус, бросив напоследок взгляд на слизеринцев, которые все пялились на них, развернулся и вышел.

Ждать Регулуса и выяснять, где он, было некогда, но что делать без него Сириус, к сожалению, не представлял. У него самого не было никаких связей с Пожирателями и, соответственно, он был абсолютно беспомощен.

Но он неожиданно вспомнил об Андромеде. Она тоже была изгнанницей рода, но она рассказывала ему, что они ведут тайную переписку с Нарциссой. Лично они не встречаются, но изредка направляют друг другу письма, сообщая какие-либо радостные известия или же поздравляя с праздником. Сириус всегда знал, что Нарцисса очень любит своих старших сестер, и, очевидно, она даже смогла закрыть глаза на проступок Андромеды.

Решив, что получится через Андромеду выйти на Малфоев, Сириус уверенно направился к одному из потайных выходов, который выходил в Запретный лес и откуда можно было трансгрессировать.

Друзья, не отставая, торопились за ним. Он слушал их вполуха, полностью поглощенный своими мыслями. Хотя до него и доносилось возмущение Джеймса, который пытался отправить Лили в гостиную, а заодно и Ремуса, которого знобило и который обливался потом, но никак не соглашался оставить их.

Они продолжали переругиваться даже когда уже шли по круглому тоннелю, пока Лили не обратилась к Сириусу:

— У тебя есть какой-то план? Куда мы сейчас идем?

— Я хочу встретиться с Медой, вдруг у нее есть доступ к Малфоям, — бросил ей Сириус через плечо, — а потом…

Он резко остановился, почуяв знакомый до боли запах. Он повернулся и приподнял палочку, освещая лицо Регулуса.

— Рег? — он уставился на брата, не понимая, как он мог тут оказаться. — Что ты тут делаешь?

Регулус вышел из тени, окинув компанию брата ледяным взглядом, и посмотрел на Сириуса.

— К Малфоям идти бесполезно. Я только что у них был.

— Что?! Рехнулся?! — возмутился Сириус. — А если бы тебя увидели? Если бы этот ублюдок тебя увидел?!

— Никто меня не видел, — перебил его Регулус. — Кроме Нарциссы.

Сириус скривился в ответ.

— Будем надеяться, что об этом не напишут завтра во всех журналах Англии, — процедил он и вскинул на брата горящий взгляд. — Что ты, вообще, там делал?

— Искал Софию, разумеется.

— И как? Есть новости? — Сириус чуть ли не вплотную подошел к брату, сдерживаясь, чтобы не схватить его за ворот, требуя ответы на все вопросы. — Почему ты пошел один? Кажется, я говорил, чтобы ты держал меня в курсе дела!

— Новостей никаких нет, — спокойно ответил Регулус, отступая от него на шаг. — Нарцисса ничего не знает, хотя и обещала что-нибудь разузнать…

Сириус на это только усмехнулся с презрением. Нарцисса, конечно, сплетни собирала мастерски, но вряд ли в их доме будут говорить о Софии.

— Но… — продолжал Регулус, — но их дом не первый, куда я отправился. Вначале я хотел попасть к Лестрейнджам…

— К Белле? — перебил Сириус, чувствуя, как сердце тут же ускоряет темп от страха. — И как? И что? Почему ты один пошел?! — снова воскликнул он, все больше ощущая злость на брата. Злость от того, что он хотел в одиночку спасать Софию. И злость от того, что подвергает себя такой опасности.

— Да, к ней, — ответил Регулус, полностью игнорируя его злые выпады. — Но я не смог к ним попасть.

— То есть, как?

— На дом наложена дополнительная защита… — Регулус бросил взгляд на его друзей, очевидно, не желая говорить при них.

— Им можно верить, — уверенно произнес Сириус, зная, что тревожит брата.

— Сомневаюсь, я бы не стал доверять всем твоим друзьям, — усмехнулся Регулус, с презрением выделив последнее слово. — Кстати, а где вы Снейпа потеряли?

Сириус прищурился, вглядываясь в лицо брата. Конечно. Разумеется. Регулус обо всем знал. Он не мог не знать. Потому что он — Пожиратель Смерти, а сделка у Северуса была именно с ними.

Возможно, София именно через Регулуса и узнала обо всем. Эта мысль отдалась неприятной болью в груди. Ведь это значит, что Регулус делился с ней очередными своими секретами, наверняка в полумраке своей спальни, а она даже не удосужилась рассказать об этом Сириусу. И это ведь не какой-то пустяк. Это предательство друга.

Если поначалу Сириус и не придавал значения тому, что София утаила это от него, то сейчас это все больнее отдавалась в его душе.

— Кажется, ты лучше нас знаешь, что за дела у Снейпа были с Пожирателями, — ответил Сириус, с нескрываемой злостью глядя в лицо брата.

— Знаю, — просто ответил Регулус, равнодушно пожав плечами.

Если бы не вся трагичность ситуации, Сириус бы давно выхватил палочку и проклял брата прямо посреди этой прогнившей канализации. Но сейчас надо было думать о другом. Он уже собирался вновь вернуться к теме с Лестрейнджами, но Джеймс его опередил:

— И София знала о сделке?

Регулус бросил на него холодный взгляд и не стал отвечать, очевидно, считая это ниже своего достоинства.

— Она покрывала его? — все равно задал еще один вопрос Джеймс, ничуть не смутившись подобной реакции.

— Она не покрывала, — ответил-таки Регулус, окинув его взглядом, полным отвращения, — она ему помогала.

— Это одно и то же! — возмутился Джеймс, который даже разрумянился от негодования.

— В каком смысле, помогала? — спросил Ремус.

Ремус тоже удостоился неприязненного взгляда, но ответ получил сразу.

— Она сделала рунную защиту для его матери, — произнес Регулус, — ей теперь ничего не грозит.

— Она мертва, — сказал Сириус и, на ошарашенный взгляд брата, добавил: — Только что МакГонагалл сообщила.

— Но… это невозможно, — уверенно произнес Регулус.

— И, тем не менее, это так.

Регулус еще секунду таращился на брата, но быстро взял себя в руки.

— Снейп вам сам рассказал о сделке?

— Сам, — ответил Сириус, прожигая Регулуса недовольным взглядом. — И то, только потому, что узнал, что для зелья, которое он варил Пожирателям, нужна кровь чистокровной волшебницы.

— Они взяли Софию, — Регулус не смог скрыть испуг в голосе, расширенными глазами посмотрев на брата.

— Предположительно, — вставил Ремус.

— Предположительно? — прошипел Регулус, метнув бешеный взгляд на него. — Вероятнее всего, именно так всё и есть!

— Ты что-то знаешь, Рег? — Сириус притронулся к его плечу, разворачивая его на себя. — И почему ты не смог попасть к Лестрейнджам?

Регулус еще раз окинул подозрительным взглядом компанию и остановил взгляд на Сириусе.

— В их летней резиденции находится штаб Темного Лорда…

Сириус услышал, как позади него с шумом выдохнул Джеймс.

— Я был там… зимой, — продолжал говорить Регулус, глядя в глаза Сириуса. — И вообще, у меня всегда был туда доступ.

— Почему они сейчас его закрыли? — перебил Сириус.

— Нарцисса сказала, что Темный Лорд там занимается какими-то особыми делами. Сказала, что кроме Беллатрисы и Рудольфуса туда попасть больше никто не может. Дом закрыли вообще ото всех.

Сириус еще мгновение смотрел в глаза брата, явно думая с ним об одном и том же.

— Она там.

Регулус ему лишь кивнул, с таким же отчаянием в глазах смотря в ответ.

Было очевидно, что идти сейчас к Андромеде бессмысленно. Если уж Нарцисса даже своему любимчику — Регулусу ничего не рассказала, то сестру — изгнанницу рода и подавно ни во что посвящать не станет.

Регулус долго пытался убедить Сириуса вернуться в замок. В данный момент они абсолютно беспомощны. В глубине души Сириус был с ним согласен, но ему физически трудно было сидеть на месте и ждать неизвестно чего.

Но по итогу он с ним согласился. Регулус сказал, что у него есть пара идей, которые нужно проверить, но делиться ими категорически отказался. Хотя Сириус и вытряс с него клятву, что действовать в одиночку он больше не станет.

***

Почти двое суток прошло. Каждая минута отдавалась мучительной болью в душе. Каждую секунду он думал о Софии, мысленно умоляя ее не сдаваться и дождаться его. Он по-прежнему посылал ей свой патронус — единственное, что он мог сейчас сделать. Хотя для него это было слабым утешением, но он надеялся, что он хоть как-то помогает Софии.

Больше всего он надеялся на то, что Белла к ней не притрагивается. Он надеялся, что если кровь Софии нужна для зелья, Волан-де-Морт запретил к ней всем приближаться. Но мысль о том, что Белла мучает ее все равно разрывала душу на части.

Он даже написал ей письмо, где говорил что замучает ее до смерти, если с Софией хоть что-то случится. Он уже дошел до совятни, чтобы отправить его, как сообразил, что Белле нельзя давать понять, что ему что-то известно. Это может вызвать лишние подозрения. К тому же, Беллу угрозы никогда не пронимали.

Письмо он тут же сжег.

По настоянию Ремуса он всё-таки подошел к Дамблдору, хотя уже не видел в этом смысла. Сириус не рассказал директору всю правду, практическую полностью извратив историю. Он рассказал, что им стало известно о том, что Пожиратели Смерти варят опасное зелье для Волан-де-Морта и есть основания полагать, что София сейчас у них. Директор его внимательно выслушал и, как и всегда, пообещал с этим разобраться.

Сириус даже не расстроился его ответу, полностью привыкший к подобному равнодушию.

***

Пожалуй, эти дни стали самыми худшими. Самыми худшими за последние две недели. Самыми худшими в его жизни.

У него не осталось никаких сомнений, что София у Пожирателей, и его беспомощность в этой ситуации стремительно убивала его, разъедая душу. Сколько раз он прокручивал в своей голове слова, когда он говорил ей, что она с ним в безопасности, что магия рядом с ним ей не нужна. И уже во второй раз его нет рядом, когда он так нужен.

Он старался не думать о том, что им больше не суждено увидеться, хотя эти мысли и мелькали всё чаще. И старался думать о том, что как только они вновь увидятся, он привяжет ее к себе на веки вечные и никогда больше на шаг не отпустит.

Сириус курил уже десятую сигарету подряд, глядя в окно и нервно кусая ногти, которые были обгрызены уже под корень, как вдруг дверь в спальню распахнулась и туда влетел Регулус.

— Я придумал, — взбудоражено произнес Регулус с лихорадочным блеском в глазах. — Я придумал, Сириус.

— Придумал? — переспросил Сириус, чувствуя, как внутри вспыхивает яркое пламя надежды.

— Да…

Закончить Регулус не успел, дверь в комнату вновь распахнулась и на пороге появились запыхавшиеся Джеймс с Лили и Ремус.

— За тобой не угнаться, Регулус, — пропыхтел Джеймс.

Регулус лишь бросил взгляд на него и ничего не ответил. Он прошел к столу и рукой смахнул все вещи с него прямо на пол.

— Это… это не дает гарантии, что мы найдем Софию, — говорил он, тяжело дыша, — но мы сможем найти Беллатрису. И если она с Софией…

— Что нужно делать? — тут же спросил Сириус.

— Тот же самый ритуал, который мы проводили, — ответил Регулус, во все глаза глядя на брата. — Только с нашей кровью.

Регулус начал что-то запутанно объяснять. Хотя общий смысл Сириус и сам знал. Кровь ближайших родственников связана. Некоторые ритуалы можно проводить на ней, взяв кровь не того, кого тебе надо, а ближайшей родни. К таким ритуалам относились ритуалы защиты — когда к определенному предмету может прикасаться только ближайший родственник или же когда в определенное место может попасть только он же. И, как оказалось, к таким ритуалам относится и ритуал поиска.

— Как мы раньше не додумались, — вполголоса ругался Регулус, раскладывая карту на столе.

Сириус внимательно и нетерпеливо наблюдал за братом. Регулус чертил руны на столе, продолжая рассказывать, что если ритуал сработает, если карта покажет точное местонахождение Беллатрисы, то карта превратится в портал и перенесет их в нужное место. А еще говорил, что вся защита у Лестрейнджей находится на ограде, и если ее разрушить, то и защита спадет.

Но Сириуса больше заботило другое. Он боялся за Регулуса и не хотел, чтобы он отправлялся с ним. Предателей Волан-де-Морт не щадит. А подобный поступок Регулуса будет расцениваться именно как предательство. Но пока что Сириус не представлял как отговорить брата не ходить с ним.

Когда Регулус закончил с приготовлениями и достал свой нож, Джеймс прокашлялся и спросил:

— Это… темный ритуал?

Регулус поднял на него убийственный взгляд и прошипел:

— Что-то не нравится, проваливай отсюда, Поттер, а нам не мешай.

— Всё нормально, — вмешался Сириус. — Всем всё нравится. Продолжай, — сказал он Регулусу, кивнув на карту.

Регулус еще секунду с нескрываемым отвращением посмотрел на Джеймса, потом вернулся к ритуалу.

Не сомневаясь, он решительно проткнул свою ладонь острием ножа и выпустил несколько крупных капель на карту.

Вся компания завороженно наблюдала за действиями Регулуса, который начал зачитывать заклинание, вставляя в него имя Беллатрисы Лестрейндж.

Сириус, кажется, не дышал и не моргал, не спуская взгляда с карты, ожидая, когда там появится заветная точка с указанием местоположения их кузины.

Сириус уже сбился со счета, в который раз Регулус зачитывал заклинание. Он был страшно бледен, лоб взмок и волосы прилипли к лицу, из носа бежала кровь.

Он видел, как Регулусу было тяжело, он держался из последних сил.

Наверняка сама Беллатриса увешана защитными амулетами, в том числе, против поиска. Но Регулус должен быть сильнее. Он должен пробить ее защиту. Должен найти ее. Сириус молился всем известным богам, чтобы у брата получилось.

Это осталась его последняя надежда.

В комнате становилось заметно прохладнее. Пламя на свечах без конца трепетало, бросая тени на стены. Сириус чувствовал, как кожа мурашками покрывается. Казалось, стало даже темнее. Краем глаза он видел, как Лили взяла за руку Джеймса, явно ощущая в помещении нечистую силу. Темная магия всегда была осязаемой. Он и сам будто ощущал чье-то дыхание. Подобное он всегда чувствовал в подвалах родного дома, где его запирали в наказание. Но задумываться об это сейчас не было времени.

Свободной рукой Регулус вцепился в край стола, стоя на ногах одним лишь усилием воли, и продолжая зачитывать заклинание. Сириус удивлялся, сколько в нем силы. Ведь темная магия всегда требовала большей отдачи. И он вновь с сожалением подумал, что Регулус не туда спускает все свои таланты.

_…но только не сейчас._

Наконец, на карте, в южной части Англии, стала появляться заметная точка. А сама карта стала наливаться голубым свечением.

— Получилось, — прохрипел Регулус, у которого подкосились колени и он упал на стул, но из последних сил стал снова подниматься.

— Ты с нами не пойдешь, — произнес Сириус, взглянув на него.

Он видел, как у брата в глазах вспыхнула самая настоящая ярость, но он был непоколебим в своем решении.

— Ремус тоже не идет, — произнес Сириус, переведя взгляд на друга. — Тебя уже скоро Помфри заберет.

Ремус лишь кивнул в ответ, полностью понимая, что он в этой ситуации совершенно бесполезен — полнолуние уже через несколько часов.

— Я иду, — обессилено произнес Регулус, с трудом держась на ногах.

Карта, тем временем, уже начала ярко светиться, явно готовая перенести их в нужное место.

— Нет, — ответил Сириус и, подняв палочку на Регулуса, взмахнул ею, усыпив его.

— Сириус! — воскликнула Лили, с ужасом глядя на бесчувственное тело Регулуса.

— Вы… со мной? — спросил он, взглянув на Джеймса и Лили.

Джеймс бросил недовольный взгляд на Лили, которая тут же поднялась на ноги.

— С тобой, — уверенно произнесла она, и, не давая Джеймсу и слова сказать против, первая протянула руку к карте.

Джеймс и Сириус вслед за Лили потянулись к карте, в следующую секунду почувствовав, как внутри подрывает, засасывая в водоворот.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Друзья исчезли прямо посреди комнаты, оставив Ремуса одного вместе с бессознательным Регулусом. С трудом перетащив брата Сириуса на кровать, он вышел из гостиной.  
> Ремус понимал, что друзья сейчас в смертельной опасности. Карта показала им адрес дома Лестрейнджей – одних из самых ярых союзников Волан-де-Морта, и одних из немногих волшебников, которые поддерживают его в открытую. От таких людей добра не жди.  
> Он в очередной раз проклинал свою болезнь, из-за которой он не смог отправиться вместе с друзьями, чтобы помочь им, чтобы помочь Софии.  
> В таком положении он мог сделать лишь одно. Раз он сам не в силах помочь друзьям, он знает, кому это сделать по силам. И именно к этому человеку он сейчас и торопился.  
> В отличие от некоторых своих друзей, Ремус всегда доверял Дамблдору, и не сомневался, что директор обязательно поможет своим студентам.


	114. В поместье Лестрейнджей

_**София де Бланк** _

София окончательно запуталась в днях. Она уже плохо различала, когда день, а когда ночь. Небо за окном было вечно затянуто темно-серыми облаками из-за бесконечных дождей.

Но она точно была уверена, что Беллатриса не посещала её несколько дней. Зато к ней каждый день заходил Тед. Он много разговаривал. Очень много разговаривал. И всё время, при этом, гладил её по руке.

В основном Тед рассказывал о превосходстве чистокровных над маглорожденными с научной точки зрения. Кажется, он и правда был очень умен, так ловко он пользовался непонятными, заумными словами. София и хотела бы возразить, но она круглосуточно находилась в таком изможденном состоянии, что соображала с трудом. Нечто похожее она ощущала, когда отец опоил ее зельем перед помолвкой. Только в этот раз приглушая ее физическую активность.

А еще Тед говорил о Беллатрисе. О том, что когда она разрезала Софии губу, нож был измазан ядом, который попал в ее кровь. Тед сокрушался, что теперь придется ждать неделю, пока он своими настойками не выведет весь яд. И еще добавил, что из-за яда шрам на губе останется навсегда.

Зеркала в комнате не было, но София постоянно трогала пальцами этот шрам, понимая, что красоты он ей не добавит. Он был тонкий и гладкий и проходил ровно посередине губы, разделяя ее пополам. Несколько дней она не могла ни говорить, ни есть, ни пить, каждый раз чувствуя острую боль, стоило рот приоткрыть. Шрам болезненно тянуло. И только в последние дни неприятные ощущения прошли.

И Тед радостно сообщил, что ее кровь вновь пригодна для испытаний. Еще он делился с ней новостями. Говорил, что им прислали улучшенный рецепт зелья. Он проклинал нумеролога, который писал формулу, но клялся, что разберет в ней каждую цифру.

София настолько привыкла к его обществу, что ей не хотелось, чтобы он покидал ее. Тед ее не пугал и не нервировал, хотя его потребность гладить ее руки и напрягала немного. С ним она даже ощущала некое подобие безопасности. По крайней мере, Беллатриса не станет ее пытать при нем.

Потому что, стоило вывести яд из организма, Беллатриса вновь начала к ней заходить. Свой нож она уже не применяла, но она действительно потрясающе пользовалась своей палочкой, заставляя Софию проживать все самые страшные свои кошмары.

Но по большей части она всё-таки была одна. Иногда она поднималась с кровати и смотрела в единственное окно. Кроме выжженного поля и расколотого дуба ничего не было видно. Хотя однажды ей померещилось, будто Регулус стоит неподалеку. Но это было лишь несколько секунд, поэтому она решила, что во всем виновато ее воображение.

Она скучала по Регулусу. И еще больше скучала по Сириусу.

Сердце постоянно ныло, когда она о них думала, размышляя, чем они заняты. Она не знала, пришло ли им вообще в голову, что с ней могло произойти нечто подобное. Хотя патронус Сириуса продолжал к ней приходить, правда, он уже ничего не говорил, а просто находился рядом. Но и тут София сомневалась, что всё это реально. Она совершенно перестала различать реальность и кошмары, в которых ее заставляла жить Беллатриса.

Кошмары ее преследовали во снах, кошмары создавала лично для нее Белла. И не только с ее участием. Белла в этих кошмарах мучила Сириуса, мучила Регулуса и Луи. София каждый раз чувствовала, что она на грани, готовая взорваться от переполняющей боли и горя.

Пожалуй, кошмары о родных людях были даже хуже собственных.

После этих пыток София всегда обнаруживала себя на полу в холодном поту в полнейшей темноте, ничего не слыша, кроме собственного дыхания.

На следующий день Белла вновь приходила, и всё по новой.

Как и сейчас. София слышала, как с негромким щелчком раскрылась дверь, только она не спешила оборачиваться, спрятав лицо в подушку и вцепившись в нее пальцами.

— Поднимайся.

Новый незнакомый голос заставил ее приподнять голову и обернуться на вход. Там стоял высокий худой мужчина. София уже видела его на колдографиях в альбоме Альфарда. Глубоко посаженные глаза и хищный взгляд, тонкие губы, крупный нос и волевой подбородок. Рудольфус Лестрейндж. Вживую он выглядел не таким жутким, как на фото.

София медленно села на кровати, продолжая смотреть на него. Вполне очевидно, что ее ждет нечто новое. Рудольфус еще ни разу к ней не заходил. И ей это совсем не нравилось.

— Идем, Темный Лорд ждет.

— А где… Белла? — только и смогла спросить София, припоминая, что в прошлый раз ее сопровождала Беллатриса. София слишком плохо помнила события того дня — как пояснил Тед, это был один из побочных эффектов яда.

Рудольфус чуть скривил губы в ухмылке:

— Скучаешь по ней?

— Надеюсь, никогда ее больше не увижу, — сказала София, а Рудольфус ухмыльнулся чуть шире.

Он кивнул на выход, и София поднялась. Она уже давно поняла, что сопротивляться нет никакого смысла.

Она как в первый раз шла по особняку Лестрейнджей. Будто впервые замечая этот интерьер, который светлыми тонами так был похож на ее родной дом. Даже длинная, огромная зала, с высокими колоннами на втором этаже, была такой же.

Словно по галерее они шли, где высокие витражные окна в пол чередовались с колоннами с консолями. София впервые за много дней видела столько света, не отрывая взгляда от окон, вышагивая по гладкому паркету за Рудольфусом.

Они спустились на первый этаж, прошли гостиную и оказались в коридоре перед уже знакомой дверью. Рудольфус приоткрыл дверь и кивком головы приказал ей войти.

София вновь оказалась в черном мраморном зале, не имеющем ни стен, ни потолка и пола. Темный Лорд сидел на своем месте и, только за ней захлопнулась дверь, отрезая свет, поднялся.

— Тед сообщил мне, что уже на следующей неделе будет первый образец зелья, — произнес Темный Лорд, спускаясь к ней. — А значит, нам нужна твоя кровь.

Одно его присутствие рядом заставляло все внутри сжиматься от страха. Его тихий голос, который пробирал до мурашек, словно от холода, отчетливо был слышен. А шёл он, напротив, беззвучно, передвигался будто змея, лишь легкий шорох мантии был заметен.

— Как я уже говорил: кровь должна быть отдана добровольно, — произнес он позади нее, обходя ее кругом.

София не успела даже подумать о том, чтобы они брали сколько угодно, лишь бы отпустили ее, как Темный Лорд добавил:

— И у меня есть для тебя действительно выгодное предложение, — он остановился перед ней, растянув свои губы в тонкой улыбке. — Мои люди во Франции, совершенно случайно, нашли одного человека…

Темный Лорд говорил медленно, смакуя каждое слово и не отрывая от нее взгляда. А София, только услышав первые слова, сразу подумала о Луи. За любую информацию о нем она готова была на что угодно.

Но она ошиблась.

—...некоего Джори Ройтера, — закончил Темный Лорд.

Сердце замерло на секунду, перевернулось в груди и забилось в ускоренном темпе. Она сама не заметила, как участилось дыхание, и продолжала смотреть на него, широко распахнув глаза.

Темный Лорд видел ее реакцию, ему хватало лишь взгляда, чтобы всё понять. И по мере того, сколько он смотрел на нее, тем больше растягивалась его кривая улыбка.

— Я не верю, — прошептала София, мотнув головой и во все глаза глядя на Темного Лорда.

— О, ты мне веришь, — с удовольствием произнес Темный Лорд, наслаждаясь её реакцией. — Веришь. Ведь ты сама всегда была убеждена, что он жив.

Да, она всегда сомневалась, что Джори мертв. Но она всегда старалась убедить себя в этом. Ведь Луи ей сказал, что он лично проводил расследование. А брат не мог обмануть. Не мог обмануть, зная, как она была убита горем.

К тому же, Джори бы ей обязательно дал знак, если бы был жив.

— Я не верю, — снова повторила она.

Темный Лорд едва заметно усмехнулся, скривив губы.

— Мсье Ройтер неплохо устроился на юго-восточном побережье Франции. Среди маглов, — добавил он с легкой усмешкой презрения.

А у Софии мгновенно в памяти всплыли события пасхальных каникул, когда они с Джори ездили в Арль на корриду. Он ей тогда сказал, что хотел бы там жить. А София была против — Арль находится практически на самом юге, и летом там невыносимо жарко.

— Да, ты довольно близка к истине, — протянул Темный Лорд, не спуская с нее взгляда.

София подняла на него тяжелый взгляд, мысленно желая ему смерти. И думая о том, что ей нужна более точная информация.

— Ты даешь кровь добровольно, взамен получишь его точные координаты, — сказал он и притворно задумался. — А так же, я могу рассказать тебе, почему твой замечательный друг столько времени скрывался. Я очень добр и щедр… к людям, которые идут на сотрудничество.

Но София и так могла предположить, почему Джори скрывался. У нее практически никаких сомнений не было в том, что в этом замешан отец. Он всегда угрожал Джори и клялся, что однажды убьет его. Поэтому в его исчезновении София всегда обвиняла отца. И себя.

Заметив на лице Темного Лорда едва заметную улыбку, она поняла, что полностью права.

— История куда интереснее, на самом деле, — шепотом произнес он, чуть шире растягивая свои губы. — Твой отец, конечно, приложил к этому руку, но… — Темный Лорд выдержал паузу, прохаживаясь взад-вперед. — Ты замечала, как бывают изобретательны женщины? — спросил он вдруг, остановившись.

Неужели это был намек на ее мать? София бы никогда не поверила, что ее мама способна убить целую семью и ребенка в том числе.

— Чтобы защитить свое дитя, они готовы пойти на многое, — продолжил Темный Лорд. — Даже себя убить готовы…

Только вот никакая защита Софии не нужна была. А значит, ее мама никогда бы так не поступила.

Возможно, всё это ложь. Но София не собиралась это проверять.

— Ну, так что? — спросил он. — Тебя устроит подобный обмен?

— Устроит, — ответила София, не раздумывая. — Говори, где он.

— Нет, так не пойдет, — произнес он с довольной улыбкой. — Вначале ты даешь кровь, мы приготовим зелье, и, если оно получится, я дам тебе адрес твоего друга.

Было очевидно, что торговаться ей бессмысленно, Темный Лорд всё равно добьется своего, поэтому она, не колеблясь, согласилась.

— Вот и славно, — Темный Лорд развернулся, направляясь к своему трону и не говоря больше ни слова.

А дверь тут же распахнулась, показав во тьме прямоугольник света, и внутрь вошел Рудольфус. Он забрал Софию и повел ее обратно в комнату.

— Ну как? Всё прошло хорошо? — с широкой улыбкой на лице поинтересовался Тед. Он спрашивал так, будто она вернулась со встречи с подружкой, а не из змеиного логова его предводителя. Стоя возле стола, он начищал свои склянки, аккуратно подцепленные внутри его портфеля.

София ему ничего не ответила, остановившись возле окна. Все ее мысли были заняты Джори и новостью, что он жив. Она и правда никогда не верила до конца, что он мертв. Что-то внутри нее отказывалось принимать это.

Но почему, почему Джори ей ничего не сообщил? Почему за столько времени ни разу не дал ей понять, что он жив? Она прожила свои худшие дни, худшие месяцы, когда узнала, что он мертв. Она сама была на грани смерти, не желая больше жить без него. Так почему же он всё это время молчал?

София не допускала мысли, что Темный Лорд мог ее попросту обмануть. Весь этот год она жила в ожидании, что ей скажут, что Джори жив. И наконец это свершилось.

Но она все равно не понимала, как он мог так жестоко с ней поступить. Как он может где-то жить, зная, что она была полностью разбита и несчастна. Несчастна из-за него, из-за того, что он оставил ее.

— София.

Она обернулась на Теда, который сидел на ее кровати и хлопал ладонью по свободному месту рядом с собой. У него в руках была палочка и начищенная до сверкающего блеска колба.

Очередной забор крови.

София подошла и села с ним рядом, задрав рукав.

— В этот раз ты должна дать её добровольно, — улыбнулся Тед, взяв ее руку в свою.

— А по мне похоже, что я сопротивляюсь? — устало поинтересовалась София, поднимая на него взгляд.

— Ну, мало ли, — пожал он плечами, — ты у нас девушка молчаливая и загадочная…

— Бери уже, Тед, — прервала его София.

У нее и в мыслях не было сопротивляться. Ей было плевать, для чего нужна ее кровь. Зато она знала, что если кровь она добровольно не даст, Беллатриса ее точно в покое не оставит.

Тед еще мгновение всматривался в ее лицо, а потом произнес:

— Ты не думала перейти на сторону Темного Лорда?

— Да я лучше сдохну, — прошипела она, морщась от боли, когда Тед направил палочку на ее запястье, делая тонкий разрез по вене.

Наполнив колбу кровью, он ее запечатал и снова посмотрел на Софию.

— Главное, не говори это при Темном Лорде, — посмеялся Тед. — Он может понять тебя буквально.

Тед залечил разрез и поднялся. Он упаковывал колбу в портфель и продолжал рассказывать, что он сейчас приступает к непосредственному приготовлению зелья. Сказал, что у них это займет пять дней, поэтому вряд ли она его увидит в ближайшие дни. Хотя и добавил, что постарается заходить к ней, все равно он живет в этом же доме. И заодно пожаловался, что в этом доме настоящая тоска. Кроме Беллатрисы, Рудольфуса и пары недалеких егерей, которые сторожат периметр, в поместье больше никого нет. А у Теда есть потребности — ему необходимо общение с такими же умными людьми, как он. Поэтому в последние дни он начинает чувствовать апатию.

София слушала его и молилась, чтобы он побыстрее свалил. После общения с Темным Лордом, Тед казался шумным и надоедливым. А ей сейчас хотелось остаться одной. Тем более, ей было о чем подумать.

Тед уже стоял в дверях, как всегда затянув с прощанием, как вдруг на улице послышался оглушительный взрыв.

София с Тедом бросили друг на друга напряженные взгляды. Резко поднявшись с кровати, София метнулась к окну. Сразу за ней устремился и Тед.

— О, боги, — прошептал он, расширенными от ужаса глазами, глядя на то, как ограда поместья полыхает ярким пламенем.

На улице уже опустились сумерки, весь двор был в дыму и гари, но там различалось какое-то движение. То и дело вырывались вспышки заклинаний и чьи-то крики.

У Софии не было никаких сомнений — пришли за ней. Ведь она всегда, каждую секунду, каждое мгновение только и желала, чтобы Сириус пришел и забрал ее отсюда. И с той силой, какой она желала этого, она боялась об этом думать. Боялась давать себе надежду, боялась, что это увидит Темный Лорд.

Но сейчас. Сейчас, наблюдая, как полыхает двор поместья, вся эта надежда вспыхнула в ней с такой же силой.

Скосив взгляд на Теда, который всё еще пялился за окно, она сделала шаг назад, резко развернулась и устремилась к двери.

— О, нет-нет, милая.

Дверь захлопнулась прямо перед ее носом. Она развернулась, устремив на Теда яростный взгляд.

— Прости, София, — он виновато улыбнулся, — я не могу позволить тебе сбежать.

— Немедленно открой, — прошипела она. — Вы уже взяли мою кровь. Что вам еще нужно?

Тед будто раздумывал над ее словами, почесывая кончиком палочки затылок.

— Нет, — он сочувственно покачал головой. — Прости. Я не могу.

София выругалась сквозь зубы.

А звуки борьбы уже слышались в доме. Пару этажами ниже прогремел очередной взрыв.

— Знаешь, кто там, Тед? — она кивнула на окно. — Люди Дамблдора, — произнесла она, вспомнив о том, как Поттер рассказывал о группе людей, которыми руководит директор. — Ты знаешь, что они не обрадуются, если застанут тебя со мной в этой комнате? Да еще и с моей кровью?

— Мерлин мой, София, — пролепетал он, болезненно поморщившись. Кажется, Тед всерьез запаниковал.

— Мы сейчас выйдем отсюда вместе, — продолжала говорить она. — Ты заберешь все свои исследования и сбежишь. А я… разберусь сама. Темный Лорд и не узнает, что мы были вместе.

Тед еще мгновение раздумывал, глядя на нее, но как только София прикрикнула на него, поторапливая, уверенно направился к выходу.

Он открыл дверь, и первый вышел в коридор.

— Удачи, София, — улыбнулся он, — надеюсь, мы еще встретимся.

— Надеюсь, что нет, — бросила она ему и устремилась в противоположную от него сторону — туда, откуда слышалась борьба.

София стремительно бежала на шум. Она знала, она всем сердцем чувствовала, что сейчас увидит Сириуса. Увидит Сириуса, которого столько ждала.

Она уже была в конце длинного зала с колоннами, как вдруг:

— Софи!

Она резко затормозила и обернулась.

— Сириус…

В противоположном конце зала стоял Сириус.

Будто миг остановился. Тот миг, что она смотрела в его глаза. Она чувствовала, как горло сжимает, как глаза начинает щипать и как улыбка растягивается на губах.

Он пришел за ней.

Между ними было несколько десятков футов, а она все равно видела его пронзительные серые глаза, которые смотрели на нее с невыразимым чувством.

Они уже сделали шаг навстречу друг другу, как Софию ослепила вспышка.

— Сириус!

В его спину летел красный луч, пущенный Беллой. Он обернулся, поднимая палочку. Но было уже поздно. Слишком поздно, чтобы блокировать или увернуться.

Яркая вспышка ударилась ему прямо в грудь, подбросив в воздух, ломая его пополам.

Софию оглушил крик. Собственный крик, который вырывался из груди.

Она рухнула на колени, дрожа от острой боли, которая раздирала все внутренности и дробила кости на кусочки. Которая ломала ребра, протыкая легкие и разрывая грудную клетку изнутри.

Воздуха не было, шею будто сдавила крепкая рука, не давая ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть.

Сквозь пелену слёз она смотрела, как в него одна за другой ударяются красные вспышки Круцио. Она будто на себе ощущала всю его боль. И чувствовала, как всё внутри ломается.

Она не разбирала, кричит ли она от боли, или это шум в ее голове. Она будто слух потеряла, только звон дрожащих стекол слышался.

— Сириус, — неслышно прошептала она, не в силах и пошевелиться, раздираемая мучительной болью. Всё тело горело в агонии.

Она пыталась взять себя в руки. Пыталась осознать, что это всего лишь блок, который она может контролировать. Ведь сейчас самое главное — помочь Сириусу.

На дрожащих ногах она поднялась. Но кости внутри будто плавились.

Она видела, что Сириус неподвижно лежит, а Белла подходит к нему вплотную и опускается рядом.

София старалась ускориться, но она словно попала в очередной кошмар. Она бежала, но не двигалась с места. И только и слышала, как трещат толстые стены дома. Как мебель в округе приподнимается от пола, вибрируя. Как по колоннам проходят глубокие борозды, ломая их пополам. Как по витражным окнам ползет паутинка трещин.

В руках у Беллы блеснул уже знакомый нож. И только в этот момент София смогла сорваться с места, уже зная, что за этим последует.

— Нет!

Она была слишком далеко. Несколько десятков шагов. А она успела сделать только два, как рука Беллатрисы замахнулась и с силой всадила нож прямо в грудную клетку. Сириус на секунду приподнялся, руками обхватив рукоятку, и тут же обмяк.

Крик застыл у нее на губах.

Как и эта секунда.

Она чувствовала, как сердце буквально рвется на части. Как разряд тока проходит по всему телу до самых кончиков пальцев. Как огромная волна, словно цунами, со звоном выносит все окна в доме. Как волна прокатывается по всему залу, поднимая столб пыли. Как каждая ее клеточка тела взрывается, распространяя энергию по всему пространству.

И в следующую секунду ощущая небывалую легкость, замертво падая на пол.

_**Лили Эванс** _

Они трансгрессировали на выжженное поле, и в эту же секунду раздались сигнальные чары.

Джеймс сразу выкрикнул заклинание, взмахнув палочкой, создавая эффект лассо. Последовала череда взрывов, разрушая ограду и охватывая ее ярким пламенем. Лили даже не успела восхититься его дальновидностью и мастерством, как в них полетели вспышки заклинаний.

Судя по всему, нападающих было двое. Одного быстро нейтрализовал Сириус, второго, с небольшим опозданием, — Джеймс.

Лили едва успела удивиться, почему из охраны всего двое, как Сириус обратился в пса и рванул внутрь поместья.

Они с Джеймсом устремились за ним, слыша, как внутри дома уже вновь идет борьба.

Они не добежали до входа какой-то десяток футов, как из дома на них вышел человек.

Лили застыла от ужаса, увидев перед собой высокую фигуру, облаченную в черную мантию, с нечеловеческой маской на лице.

В самых страшных фильмах ужасов ей не доводилось видеть ничего подобного. Видеть, как череп обтягивает тонкая сине-белая кожа с яркими красными прожилками. Где вместо рта лишь тонкая кривая прорезь, а глаза налиты кровью и отливают багрецом.

Стояли и смотрели друг на друга они всего мгновение, и уже в следующую секунду Волан-де-Морт поднял белую паучью ладонь, с зажатой в пальцах палочкой, и выпустил в них заклинание.

Ужас и трепет перед Волан-де-Мортом сразу исчезли, стоило начаться сражению. Переживала она лишь за Джеймса, который без конца атаковал его, пытаясь всё внимание отвлечь на себя.

Она не разбирала какие заклинания использует, действуя на автомате, пытаясь защитить себя и Джеймса, который наступал на Волан-де-Морта все ближе. Но того это, похоже, только веселило. Он кривил губы в усмешке и с азартом выкрикивал заклинания, будто для него это всё было игрой. Но, наверное, так оно и было — они с Джеймсом лишь школьники, которые вряд ли могут вдвоем одолеть одного из самых могущественных волшебников своего времени.

— Бомбарда! — Джеймс выкрикнул заклинание, направив палочку на выступающий балкончик второго этажа. Огромные глыбы камней, со страшным грохотом, в эту же секунду посыпались вниз, прямо на то место, где стоял Волан-де-Морт. Пока он отвлекся, выставляя над собой щит от камней, Джеймс вновь выпустил в него заклинание. И впервые за все это время угодив в самую цель.

Волан-де-Морта отбросило к самой двери, но он тут же поднялся на ноги. С перекошенной маской ярости на лице, он выпустил целую череду заклинаний, которые полетели на Джеймса, разделяясь в воздухе на множество вспышек. Джеймс бросился в сторону, пытаясь от них уклониться, но одна всё-таки попала, скользнув по его предплечью и оставляя глубокий порез.

Лили уже хотела кинуться к Джеймсу, который упал на спину, но гнев, вдруг поднявшийся в груди, перевесил. Она вновь подняла палочку, выпуская в Волан-де-Морта одно заклинание за другим.

Рядом с ней тут же встал Джеймс, перехватив палочку в левую — здоровую руку. Но не успел он присоединиться, послышались хлопки трансгрессии.

Мельком обернувшись, понадеявшись, что прибыла помощь, Лили увидела десяток людей в масках Пожирателей Смерти.

Страх мгновенно охватил все тело. Им не выстоять вдвоем.

— Доигрались, детишки, — по-змеиному прошипел Волан-де-Морт.

Лили уже подняла палочку, готовая защищаться, как по второму этажу дома прокатилась волна взрыва, со звоном выбивая окна. Она инстинктивно пригнулась и почувствовала, как Джеймс схватил ее за руку, с силой оттягивая в сторону и прячась под навесом.

Разрушенные камни и массивные осколки колонн полетели прямо во двор поместья, поднимая очередной столб пыли. Второй этаж дома трещал, и казалось, что он вот-вот схлопнется пополам.

Во дворе слышались крики — кажется, кого-то задело. Но разглядеть хоть что-то было невозможно.

Стены вновь затрещали, опасно накренившись внутрь дома.

— Там Сириус, — произнес Джеймс, с беспокойством глядя на разрушенный дом. Из-за поврежденных конструкций толстые трещины уже расползались по первому этажу дома. Времени оставалось немного.

Лили ему кивнула и окинула взглядом запыленный двор, оценивая обстановку. Дальше пары футов ничего не было видно, только неясные тени вдалеке ходили и слышались приглушенные голоса.

Джеймс, наложив на них дезиллюминационные чары, повел их ко входу в поместье, двигаясь вдоль стены.

— Стой, — прошептала она, заметив вблизи высокую фигуру Волан-де-Морта. Он что-то говорил человеку в белоснежной мантии, который держал в руках массивный чемодан.

Джеймс поднял палочку, направляя ее в их сторону, как вдруг в округе послышались очередные хлопки трансгрессии.

Мракоборцы…

Лили сразу узнала звучный голос мистера Грюма, который первый бросился в схватку с Пожирателями. И в эту же секунду Волан-де-Морт взмыл вверх и растворился в воздухе.

— Вот же… ублюдок, — прошептал Джеймс, бессмысленно пуская ему вдогонку заклинание.

Человек в белой мантии исчез также бесследно.

Не теряя больше ни минуты, Лили первая устремилась к дверям.

Внутри дома все также было разрушено. Валялась сломанная мебель, виднелись обугленные картины. Пол в прихожей был усыпан осколками зеркал.

Заметив в противоположном конце коридора лестницу, Лили бегом направилась к ней. Она влетела на второй этаж, который пострадал больше всего. Часть стены была выбита, повсюду лежали обломки камней.

Лили торопливо прошла до длинного зала, сразу замечая тело Сириуса с ножом в груди.

У нее мгновенно перехватило дыхание от увиденного, сердце сжалось от боли, будто этот нож был в ее груди.

— Сириус, — она села рядом, легонько прикасаясь к его плечу.

У Сириуса едва заметно дергались веки. Он сдавленно закашлялся, выпуская изо рта струйку бордовой крови.

— Не шевелись, Сириус, — громко произнесла Лили, пытаясь осмотреть его рану.

Она разодрала футболку на нем, осматривая ранение. Нож был всажен практически по самую рукоятку. Из раны без конца вытекала кровь, изредка пузырясь — пробито легкое.

Он пытался что-то сказать, но только начинал захлебываться кровью.

— Тихо, Сириус, всё хорошо, — дрогнувшим голосом произнесла она.

Лили только сейчас поняла — какое упущение со стороны колдомедицины не изучать магловские ранения. Они на курсах никогда не проходили, что делать, если человека ударили ножом. Но ее отец был хирургом, и она знала, что нож ни в коем случае нельзя вынимать. Судя по всему, у Сириуса сильно задето легкое и, если достать нож, это может привести к мгновенной смерти.

— Лили!

Она услышала позади себя голос Джеймса, продолжая нависать над Сириусом, раздумывая, чем ему помочь.

— Там мракоборцы… Сириус! — Джеймс рухнул на колени рядом с ней, протягивая руки к своему другу.

— Не трогай.

Джеймс тут же остановился, продолжая смотреть на Сириуса расширенными от ужаса глазами.

— Лили, ты можешь помочь?

— Я пытаюсь, — бросила она, прикидывая в уме всевозможные заклинания. — Проверь Софию.

— А где она?..

Вопрос Джеймса прервался на полуслове, стоило ему увидеть тело Софии в паре десятков футов от них.

Из-за плотной строительной пыли, стоящей в воздухе, ее тело едва было заметно. Ее кожа была такого же пепельного оттенка, как и всё в округе, и только длинные золотистые волосы блестели на полу, разметавшись.

Джеймс, бросив еще один взгляд на Сириуса, поднялся и прошел до Софии.

— Лили… — Джеймс поднял на нее испуганный взгляд, — она не дышит…

Лили старалась не подпускать эмоции близко, понимая, что иначе она просто разрыдается, понимая, что ей сейчас надо действовать с холодной головой, но все равно чувства брали верх.

На словах Джеймса в очередной раз хрипло закашлял Сириус, поворачивая голову в сторону своего друга.

— Всё хорошо, Сириус, — произнесла Лили, — всё в порядке.

Она подняла палочку, зафиксировала нож, наложила на Сириуса обезболивающие и кровоостанавливающие чары, а вслед за ними и усыпляющие. Мракоборцы прибыли несколько минут назад, значит, вот-вот прибудут и целители. А она Сириусу больше ничем не могла помочь.

Быстро поднявшись на ноги, она прошла до Софии и Джеймса.

Дыхания у Софии и правда не было, как и пульс не чувствовался.

Лили наколдовала диагностирующие чары. В тот же момент над Софией всплыла целая палитра чар. Было видно всё, что к ней применяли последние сутки. Лили не доводилось видеть ничего подобного. Тут были и несколько видов зелий различной сложности, и темные чары, обычные и лечебные чары, и много ментальной магии, воздействующей на психику.

Но самое главное, общая аура была бледного зеленого цвета, едва заметно искрясь.

— Она жива.


	115. Венок из голубых васильков

_**Ремус Люпин** _

Очнулся он уже минут пять назад, но так и продолжал лежать с закрытыми глазами, слушая приглушенные голоса вдалеке.

Голова была необычайно тяжелая. Такое с ним редко случалось после полнолуний. Как правило, его наоборот резко отпускало от всех страданий.

Еще и неприятный привкус крови во рту. Но это, напротив, было обычное дело. Он часто, когда они носились по лесу, мог поймать белку или зайца.

Ремус резко открыл глаза. Он ведь не покидал Визжащую-хижину, а значит, напасть ни на кого не мог.

Белоснежные стены Больничного крыла сразу ослепили его, и он тут же зажмурился.

Или, может быть, он всё-таки покидал Визжащую-хижину? Но это было невозможно. На входе стояла магическая защита, которую его друзья всегда заблаговременно снимали, когда приходили к нему. А он эту защиту не снимал. Это Ремус точно помнил.

Еще он помнил, как к нему Дебора заходила.

Об этом он с ней договорился еще днем. Еще тогда, когда Сириус, Джеймс и Лили не исчезли посреди комнаты.

Ремус чувствовал себя немного неловко перед Деборой. Он не знал, в курсе ли она того, что Северус связался с плохими людьми. И он не знал, как относиться к самому Северусу.

Безусловно, он был согласен с Джеймсом и Сириусом — Северус должен был им сразу во всем сознаться. И он вполне мог понять чувства друзей. Джеймс всегда был предельно честен со всеми, и думал, что его друзья такие же. Сириус всегда был самым преданным из них, и думал, что и они такие же.

Только жизнь, мир вокруг них, гораздо сложнее. И Ремус, возможно, мог понять и Северуса. Он всегда был скрытным, никогда никому полностью не доверял.

Но Ремус давно чувствовал, что с другом что-то происходит, и он часто предлагал ему свою помощь, давал понять, что готов поддержать. Но Северус никогда не принимал ни помощи, ни поддержки. И Ремус немного корил себя за то, что не был более настойчив. Возможно, будь он понапористее, Северус и смог бы ему открыться.

Но в любом случае, Ремус, в отличие от двух своих друзей, не спешил записывать его в предатели. Будь это так, он бы им не стал рассказывать о Софии. И Ремус чувствовал, что Северус действительно переживает и волнуется, действительно сожалеет о произошедшем.

Ему лишь было грустно, что друг не поделился с ними своей проблемой, и грустно, что он не смог ему помочь.

Поэтому Ремус и чувствовал некоторый дискомфорт. Может ли он сейчас брать волчье противоядие? Или Северус был бы против?

Но Дебора была очень настойчива. Да и Ремусу вновь хотелось его выпить. Всё-таки, в прошлый раз оно хоть и ненадолго, а подействовало.

Дебора еще его заверила, что чем дольше он будет его пить, тем эффект будет прочнее закрепляться.

Ремус вновь приоткрыл глаза, стараясь привыкнуть к окружающей белизне. Слишком ярко.

Он перевел взгляд на зажженные факелы. Это было странно. Для чего их зажигать, если еще утро?

Чуть приподнявшись на локтях, он вытянул шею, стараясь увидеть за ширмой окно.

На улице уже стояли сумерки.

Ремус еще никогда так долго не спал.

Он вновь попытался вспомнить события прошлой ночи.

_— Дебора?_

_Он с трудом сел на продавленном диване, замечая в проходе Белби._

_— Да, я принесла противоядие, — она уверенно вошла в комнату, окинув ее взглядом. — Смотрю, ты неплохо устроился, — усмехнулась она, усаживаясь на диван рядом с ним._

_— Ага, — невнятно согласился Ремус. Он сейчас чувствовал себя крайне паршиво. Не то что говорить, информацию плохо воспринимал._

_— Как себя чувствуешь? — спросила она, доставая из сумки довольно большую бутылку. По голубоватой светящейся жидкости в ней Ремус сразу узнал противоядие._

_— Хочется умереть, — ответил он, протягивая руку к бутылке. Противоядие хоть и немного, а симптомы снимало, поэтому ему не терпелось выпить его._

_Едва он выпил последнюю каплю, Дебора начала задавать ему множество вопросов. В основном о его здоровье и ощущениях. Но потом пошли вопросы и про Северуса._

_— Как он там? — спросила Дебора, изобразив на лице некоторое подобие сочувствия._

_— Не знаю, — ответил Ремус, — он сейчас на похоронах. Нам не пишет._

_Ремус не стал добавлять, что расстались они все не очень хорошо. Если Северус захочет, он сам расскажет обо всем Белби._

_Хотя, возможно, она и так знала. Эта мысль на мгновение даже прочистила его разум, заставив осмысленно посмотреть на Дебору._

_— Ты знала… что Северус занимался разработкой какого-то зелья? — аккуратно спросил он, как бы невзначай._

_Белби тут же взметнула на него взгляд, лишь секунду вглядываясь в его лицо, а потом равнодушно пожала плечами._

_— Да он, вроде, только этим и занимается круглые сутки. Разрабатывает, да совершенствует, — добавила она, усмехнувшись._

_Белби была удивительно спокойна. И Ремусу показалось, что говорит она искренне. Правда, часы перед самим полнолунием были для него самыми тяжелыми, и он не мог полностью полагаться на свои ощущения._

_Можно было бы рискнуть, и сказать всю правду, чтобы проверить её. Только вот если Дебора ни о чем не знает, он только подставит Северуса._

_— Зелье… действительно опасное…_

_— Без понятия, — произнесла она, — ты ведь знаешь Снейпа, он скорее удавится, чем поделится своими секретами._

_— Да, и то правда…_

_Похоже, Белби действительно ни о чем не знала. Либо хорошо притворялась. Но в любом случае, Ремус решил, что вытянуть из нее какую-либо информацию бесполезно. Северус подобрал себе подружку, удивительно на него похожую._

_— Кстати, о Снейпе, — Дебора села к нему ближе, заглядывая в глаза. — Последние две недели он бегал от меня, а мы должны были продолжить работу над противоядием…_

_Дебора стала ему рассказывать о том, что у них с Северусом на данный момент нет никаких идей, как усовершенствовать противоядие. Северус предполагал, что всё дело в дозировке, но при этом он даже не попытался изменить расчеты, постоянно ссылаясь на занятость. А Дебора считала, что противоядие изменять уже нельзя, в том числе, дозировку, а к формуле лучше и вовсе не притрагиваться._

_После этого Дебора стала рассказывать, что часть ингредиентов она взяла из одной книги. И в этой книге также писали о том, что оборотням, в момент обращения, помогают оставаться в сознании определенные воспоминания, предметы или даже люди. Что все эти факторы, если не полностью, то частично воздействуют на человеческую часть, которая обычно уходит глубоко внутрь, стоит на небе взойти луне._

_Ремус с ней согласился. Пару последних полнолуний мысли о Эшли, воспоминания о времени, проведенном с ней, действовали на него успокаивающе. Они не помогали ему оставаться в сознании, но они привносили в душу некий покой._

_— Воспоминания это хорошо, — кивнула она, — но, мне кажется, присутствие близкого человека более действенно._

_Ремус сдвинул брови, устремив на нее взгляд. Северус его предупреждал, что у Деборы временами проскальзывают безумные идеи. Но он не верил, что она предлагает отправить человека к оборотню в момент полнолуния._

_— Присутствие человека? — недоверчиво переспросил он._

_— Да-да, — более уверенно сказала Дебора. — В книге пишут, что подобные опыты всегда проходили удачно._

_— Не может быть, — прервал ее Ремус. — Это однозначно плохая идея._

_У Деборы в глазах мелькнуло недовольство, но она чуть скривила губы в улыбке._

_— Я в этом участвовать никогда не буду, — продолжил он. И, подумав, добавил: — И тебе не советую так рисковать._

_— Да… да, возможно, ты прав, — задумчиво произнесла она._

_— Я не знаю, как хорошо себя может контролировать твой брат, — сказал Ремус, — но обычно, чем ты младше, чем меньше живешь… с «этим» внутри себя, тем тяжелее держать контроль._

_— Понимаю, — сказала она и вдруг подняла на него пристальный взгляд. — Но ты живешь с «этим» уже довольно долго, так? Сколько? Лет четырнадцать? Ты уже лучше себя контролируешь?_

_— Я бы не сказал, Дебора, — он с сомнением покачал головой. — И в любом случае, после обращения я себя абсолютно не контролирую._

_— Но ты говорил, что с противоядием было лучше._

_— Да, было лучше, — тут же подтвердил он, — но разум сохранялся урывками, а потом действие противоядия и вовсе прошло._

_— Ладно, я тебя поняла, — она мельком улыбнулась и поднялась с дивана. Снова окинув комнату взглядом, она спросила: — Получается, всю ночь ты проводишь здесь?_

_Ремус лишь кивнул ей в ответ, а она усмехнулась._

_— Снейп мне вначале сказал, что тебя через трубы выводят в Запретный лес, а ты там носишься, — произнесла она, едва заметно скривив губы в усмешке. — Он просто патологический лжец. Не замечал?_

_Он в ответ неопределенно дернул плечами. Отвечать на вопрос ему не хотелось. Тем более, не хотелось обсуждать Северуса с его подружкой._

_— Остальные прямо сюда приходят? Или вы с ними встречаетесь уже в лесу? — спросила она вдруг, сохраняя безразличие на лице._

_А Ремус на нее вопросительно уставился. Ведь Дебора не могла знать о том, что его друзья — анимаги. Северус говорил, что не рассказывал ей об этом._

_С другой стороны, как верно заметила Дебора, Северус без зазрений совести может приврать._

_— Кто сюда приходит? — Ремус старался изобразить непонимание, но из-за ноющей боли во всем теле, притворяться было невозможно._

_— Друзья твои. Мародеры._

_— Как… они могут сюда прийти? И для чего?_

_Белби скосила глаза на него, чуть усмехнувшись._

_— Забудь. Ну, не буду тебе мешать, — сказала она и направилась к выходу, бросив напоследок: — Я завтра утром зайду._

В их встрече не было ничего странного. Разве что только разговоры Деборы о Северусе. Ремусу еще тогда не понравилось, как она отзывалась о его друге. Ну и еще ее прозрачные намеки. Ремус сомневался, что ей известно о том, что Мародеры — анимаги. Скорее всего, она лишь подозревала.

И всё-таки, как он умудрился проспать целый день?

Ремус попытался приподняться с кровати, но тело пронзила острая боль. И он только сейчас почувствовал, что на ребрах повязка. Аккуратно притронувшись к ней и слегка надавив, всё заныло.

А в памяти вдруг мелькнула желтая вспышка заклинания, режущая боль по ребрам, словно секирой, и его собственный вой.

Волна непередаваемого страха мгновенно окатила тело. Ремус боялся, что это правда. Ведь он не мог, он никак не мог выбраться из Визжащей-хижины.

Но яркая желтая вспышка была слишком реальной. Как и боль, которую он сейчас чувствовал под ладонью, прижимая ее к ребрам.

Он напал на волшебника.

Совсем рядом находится Хогсмид. Неужели он добрался до деревни?

Он снова силился вспомнить ночь. Если противоядие подействовало, он должен был помнить хотя бы первые пару часов.

_После ухода Деборы боль начала потихоньку стихать. Кости всё равно ломило, тело бросало в жар, а внутренности горели, но боль заметно притуплялась. Противоядие начало действовать._

_Ремус откинулся на подушки._

_Ему очень не хватало друзей. В это время они уже всегда сидели с ним. Джеймс рассказывал очередные байки, Сириус вставлял непотребные шутки к месту и не к месту, а Северус всегда это вполголоса язвительно комментировал._

_Ремус их редко слушал, и почти никогда не вникал в разговор, но только сейчас, в их отсутствие, он наиболее остро ощутил, что он один на один со своей болью. И лежит совершенно один. И ничего не слышит, кроме собственного учащенного тяжелого дыхания._

_И воя волков в глубине леса. Это показалось Ремусу странным. Волки никогда близко к границе леса не подходили. Особенно, в полнолуние._

_По телу вдруг прошла очередная судорога, заставляя мгновенно забыть о волках. Луна вот-вот взойдет на небе._

_Он пытался отвлечься. Подумать о чем-нибудь другом, кроме как о предстоящей адской боли и «мясорубке», как ласково называл Джеймс его трансформацию, когда его наизнанку выворачивает._

_— Эшли…_

_Он закрыл глаза, пытаясь воспроизвести в памяти их последние встречи. Одна лишь мысль о ней, а по телу словно тепло разлилось, притупляя боль получше противоядия._

_Прошло всего полтора месяца с их близости, и полтора месяца их регулярных встреч на их месте, а у Ремуса в самоконтроле уже наметился небольшой прогресс. Эшли, конечно, говорила, что прогресс огромен, а она даже уменьшила дозу обезболивающего зелья. Но Ремус понимал, что она лишь пытается его поддержать. Хотя провалов в памяти у него уже не случалось. И по большей части он старался быть с ней нежен. Правда, Эшли говорила, что это необязательно, каждый раз загадочно улыбаясь._

_Ремус был безумно счастлив всё это время. Казалось, что и жизнь наладилась. И даже полнолуние уже не так страшило, как обычно._

_Наконец-то, и в его жизни появился свет._

_Он старался не загадывать на будущее, в глуби души переживая, что однажды Эшли бросит его и найдет достойного для себя человека, но мысли о будущем с Эшли всё равно слишком часто мелькали в голове._

_Он был настоящим везунчиком. Вначале у него появились друзья. А сейчас у него есть еще и Эшли._

_Эшли, которая одними лишь прикосновениями способна утихомирить волка, живущего внутри._

_В памяти всплывала их последняя ночь, когда она невесомо касалась своими пальцами его лица, очерчивая линии. Спускалась ими ниже по шее, по плечам, выводила узоры на его груди и животе._

_Эта легкость была у нее во всём. В прикосновениях, взглядах, движениях._

_— Ремус…_

_И в словах._

_— Я люблю тебя, Ремус._

_Как легко она всегда произносила эти слова, и сколько нежности в них вкладывала. И после этого всегда целовала, вначале едва прикасаясь губами, но потом целуя всё с большей страстью, не давая ему и шанса воспротивиться._

_Тело неожиданно пронзила острая боль, ломая каждую кость на кусочки._

_В комнату попали первые тусклые лучи от полной луны._

_Он закричал, широко распахнув глаза и, будто мельком увидел перед собой кристально-прозрачные глаза Эшли. Но было ли это видение? Возможно, она еще не успела уйти из воспоминаний._

_Только вот глаза смотрели с испугом._

_Но он не успел об этом подумать, как тело в очередной раз ломать начало. Густая шерсть пробивалась сквозь кожу, выворачивая ее наизнанку._

_Он чувствовал, как ломает руки и ноги, перестраиваясь; как удлиняется морда; как вытягивается позвоночник. Еще несколько долгих мучительных мгновений, и вот он уже стоит на четвереньках._

_Ремус всего во второй раз осознавал себя, будучи в шкуре волка, и всё еще не мог привыкнуть к черно-белой расцветке._

_Пока он находится в сознании, он мог бы просто мирно лежать на диване, но действие противоядия скоро пройдет и он начнет терзать сам себя, сходя с ума от скуки._

_Но не успела эта мысль проскользнуть, как он почувствовал яркий запах Эшли. Аромат был таким насыщенным, словно она здесь была._

_Он замер, принюхиваясь. Ошибки быть не могло. Он узнает ее аромат из тысячи. Но Эшли никогда не была в Визжащей-хижине. Ремус никогда не водил её сюда, не хотел показывать место, где он провел столько мучительных ночей. Не хотел, чтобы она вообще знала путь сюда._

_Он мягко переступал по полу, двигаясь на запах, как вдруг резко остановился. Оперевшись передними лапами на диван, он уткнулся носом в мягкий свитер. Он принадлежал Эшли. Но как он тут оказался?_

_Ремус вдруг вспомнил, что Дебора говорила о том, что оставаться в сознании также помогают личные вещи близкого человека. Их запах может вызывать воспоминания, помогая дольше сохранять контроль._

_Только вот в действительности это сработало в обратную сторону._

_У него вновь пропало несколько мгновений из памяти, и вот он уже стоит на свитере, стянув его на пол, и с рычанием раздирает его на клочья._

_Ремус шарахнулся в сторону, приходя в сознание._

_В первый раз такого не было. В первый раз он полностью находился в сознании первое время, и только позднее начал терять контроль._

_Очевидно, ее запах только раззадоривает его. Он пытался забиться в дальний угол, чтобы не чувствовать его, но обостренный нюх всё равно улавливал малейшие ароматы._

_А память продолжала обрываться. И он мечется из одного угла хижины в другой, пытаясь то забиться поглубже, то выбраться, в попытке проломить дверь, через которую они всегда выходили._

_И неожиданно крик. За пределами хижины. В глубине Запретного леса._

_Он замер, навострив уши, прислушиваясь, и чувствуя, как сердце предательски колотится в груди, будто ожидая чего-то страшного._

_Он вновь бросился к двери, находясь в этот раз в сознании. Но выйти через нее он все равно не сможет — заклинания его не пропустят._

_Остановившись, он задумался. Возможно, ему лучше остаться здесь. Ведь кто бы это не кричал, он не сможет помочь, скоро действие противоядия кончится, и он только навредит._

_Но крик повторился вновь. Более приглушенный, он будто двигался вглубь леса._

_Очередной провал в памяти. И вот он уже берет разгон и несётся прямо в окно, не успевая затормозить._

_Осколки больно полоснули по шкуре, оставляя царапины в некоторых местах. Но он будто не замечает боли и несётся в сторону леса, попутно отмечая, что в воздухе по-прежнему витает запах Эшли._

_Он чувствовал ее запах и шел по его следу, ощущая, как ужас в груди поднимается всё выше. Но ему нельзя, нельзя давать эмоциям пробиться, иначе он сразу потеряет контроль._

_Только запах действовал одурманивающе. И приходил он в себя, с каждым разом оказываясь все глубже в лесу. Приходил в себя, обнаруживая, что несется со всей силы по лесу, проламывая тонкие ветки и прорываясь сквозь колючие кусты. Он снова теряет сознание. И снова приходит в него, когда слышит отдаленный голос и видит сквозь толстые стволы деревьев блеклые вспышки заклинаний._

_Он уже близко._

_Он замер посреди поляны, отчетливо видя перед собой Эшли и ее глаза, полные страха._

_Память каждую секунду прерывалась. Каждое мгновение. Он медленно делал шаг ей навстречу. И снова приходил в себя, останавливаясь._

_Он пытался держать контроль, отодвинув страх и все эмоции, что сейчас переполняли его душу и требовали сдаться под напором волка. Но он не мог позволить Эшли один на один остаться с оборотнем._

_Только вот, они здесь были не одни._

_Он остановился, чувствуя множество насыщенных ароматов._

_Волки._

_Они неслышно ступали во тьме, окружая их со всех сторон._

_— Ремус…_

_Жалобный голос Эшли привел его в чувство. Он вскинул морду на нее, тут же замечая, что один из волков уже вышел на поляну, крадучись приближаясь к ней со спины._

_Он тут же рванул вперед, и в следующий же миг его ослепила яркая желтая вспышка. Она глубоко рассекла его ребра и отбросила к корням массивного дерева, с силой приложив мордой о ствол, тут же лишая его сознания._

Ремус распахнул глаза.

Он откинул одеяло, делая очередную попытку встать, превозмогая боль.

Тысячи мыслей крутились в его голове. Как Эшли оказалась в лесу? Или все-таки это было видение. Откуда там взялись волки? Ведь они никогда не подходят близко к оборотню. И почему Эшли выпустила в него заклинание? Он же хотел ее защитить.

— Мистер Люпин! — воскликнула мадам Помфри, замечая его. — Ремус, вам нельзя вставать…

— Где Эшли? — слабым голосом спросил он, оглядывая Больничное крыло и тут же замечая несколько человек в лимонных халатах, стоящих возле одной из дальних кроватей.

Ремус с трудом шёл до них, продолжая придерживать рукой рану на ребрах, которая ныла, и не слушая мадам Помфри, которая просила его вернуться к себе.

Он приближался и всё больше думал о том, что же здесь делают целители из Мунго. Ведь обычно, если кто-то был в тяжелом состоянии, его переводили в больницу. Но если целители сами прибыли сюда, значит, всё совсем плохо.

И уже подходя к кровати, он заметил Реймонда. Старший брат Эшли, не шелохнувшись, сидел на соседней кровати, опустив лицо в ладони.

А рядом находился мистер Грин. Он стоял на коленях, упав корпусом на кровать и содрогаясь в беззвучных рыданиях.

Ремус тут же ускорил шаг, хоть и с каждым движением резкая боль пронзала ребра.

— Эшли…

Целители отступили в сторону, заметив его.

Первое, что он увидел, как мистер Грин сжимает тонкую белую руку.

Ремус уже знал, что увидит.

И всё равно. В груди всё сдавило тисками, как только перед ним появилась Эшли.

На ее теле живого места не было. Кожа сине-белого цвета, с множественными бордовыми подтеками и рваными ранами. Волосы спутаны, в грязи и крови, и клочьями вырваны, оголяя череп. Часть щеки разорвана, из-за чего губы казалось, будто скривились. Под глазами глубокие синие вмятины.

Глаза обожгли горячие слезы. Горло перехватило, отрезая кислород.

Это не могло быть правдой.

Возможно, это всё еще сон. Возможно, он всё еще не до конца проснулся. Возможно, это побочный эффект от волчьего противоядия.

Но шло время. Шли мучительные минуты, а ничего не менялось.

Он так и продолжал стоять, глядя на безжизненное истерзанное тело Эшли.

А в груди всё нарастал ком. Ведь это его вина. Исключительно его вина.

Он не знал, как Эшли оказалась в лесу, что её туда повело.

Да это было и не важно.

Важно было то, что не свяжись он с ней, она бы никогда не пострадала.

Он медленно опустился на край кровати, не спуская с нее мутного от пелены слез взгляда, и несмело притронулся к ее плечу.

— Эшли…

Она должна была проснуться. Должна открыть глаза и посмотреть на него. Но она так и продолжала неподвижно лежать, и только тихий вой мистера Грина усилился.

Кажется, один из целителей говорил что-то о том, что они пытались её спасти, но было слишком поздно.

Но Ремус его и не слышал. В голове только и стучали слова о том, что это он во всём виноват.

Он всё еще не мог осознать случившееся. Обрывки воспоминаний всё еще яркими вспышками мелькали в сознании, но никак не складывались в общую картину. Но он и без того знал, что это он убил её. Он убил любимого человека. Убил невинного, светлого человека.

***

Тело Эшли забрал с собой мистер Грин. Ремус порывался пойти с ними, но его не отпустила мадам Помфри, пообещав, что он отправится следующим днем сразу на похороны.

Ремус неестественно усмехался, слыша такие слова, как «похороны». Он всё ещё не верил, что Эшли мертва.

Всё это казалось абсурдом.

Ведь еще вчера днем она была рядом с ним. Она улыбалась ему и звонко смеялась. Она рассказывала о своих друзьях с Когтеврана, об «отвратительно» по Трансфигурации и говорила, что гелиопаты вновь подросли. Она прижималась к нему всем телом и оставляла поцелуи на линии челюсти — только до туда могла дотянуться.

И как же так могло оказаться, что её больше нет?

— Ремус, выпейте, — к нему подошла мадам Помфри, глядя на него с жалость и протягивая бокал. — Это для вашей раны…

Ремус взял бокал и разом осушил его, в следующий момент провалившись в сон.

***

С самого утра он уже стоял возле местной церкви в Уиндермире, всё ещё не желая принимать действительность.

Он проснулся после полуночи и так и не сомкнул глаз, раздираемый острой болью, раздираемый непомерной виной. Не сдерживая слезы, не сдерживая горький, жалобный вой.

Это не могло случиться с ним. Это не могло случиться с Эшли.

— Ремус.

Он дернулся, словно от удара тока, и увидел в дверях церкви миссис Грин.

Разумеется, в Хогвартсе ее не было, она — магла, и не могла туда попасть. Но Ремус только сейчас задумался, что она чувствует. Ее дочь была истерзана волками, истерзана оборотнем.

После того, как тело Эшли увезли из Больничного крыла, к нему заходил Дамблдор. Он говорил, что его вины тут нет. Что Эшли нарвалась на волков. Только Ремус все равно не верил. Он знал, что вина полностью лежит на нем. Он чувствовал это. И даже если вина была не прямая, то косвенная. Ведь что-то её привело в Запретный лес.

— Это… это я виноват, — выдавил он из себя, глядя в заплаканные глаза миссис Грин.

— Не надо, Ремус, — она мотнула головой, взяв его ладонь в свои руки. — Твоей вины тут нет.

— Я… я…

Слова о том, что он — оборотень, комом стояли в горле. Он хотел во всем признаться. Хотел сказать, что это он убил их дочь. Убил свою любимую девушку, своего друга.

Хотел, чтобы вся ненависть на него обрушилась. Та ненависть и злость, которую он заслужил.

Но миссис Грин не дала ему закончить.

— Эшли всегда была такой, — сказала она, скривив губы, сдерживая слезы. — Ничего не боялась… и вот… Для чего она в лес ночью пошла?

— Я не знаю, — с отчаянием в голосе прошептал он, задавая этот вопрос себе каждую секунду.

— Наверняка собирать какие-нибудь редкие растения, — горько усмехнулась она, — или смотреть необычных животных…

Миссис Грин продолжала что-то говорить, изредка всхлипывая, а Ремус только и мог смотреть в ее кристально-прозрачные глаза, так похожие на глаза Эшли.

Он ведь тоже прекрасно знал, что Эшли ничего не боялась. Когда он только познакомился с ней, она ходила после отбоя по запретной территории, чтобы взглянуть на существ, которых никто никогда не видел.

Но она же знала, что в лесу нельзя появляться в полнолуние. Она знала, что он там бывает. Или же нет? Он так и не рассказал ей о том, что его друзья — анимагии, а в полнолуние они гуляют по Запретному лесу. Возможно, она и не рассчитывала его увидеть.

Миссис Грин, взяв его под руку, завела его в церковь, продолжая тихонько вздрагивать от переполняющих ее горьких эмоций.

В церкви было очень светло, горело много свечей, отражаясь в позолоченных рамах икон, крестах и лампадах. Сквозь витражные окна падали утренние солнечные лучи, преломляясь, и отражаясь различными цветами в воздухе.

На скамейках, стоящих двумя ровными рядами, сидели редкие скорбящие. Панихида начнется лишь через час, и пришли ещё не все.

Ремус резко замер, останавливаясь посреди прохода, замечая стоящий впереди гроб.

У него вновь всё до боли сдавило внутри, а на глаза выступили слезы, которые он пытался безуспешно сморгнуть.

Как же так могло получиться? Ремус всем сердцем, всей душой хотел оказаться на ее месте, лишь бы не чувствовать этой удушающей боли.

— Привет…

Потусторонний голос позади него заставил его обернуться.

Он сразу узнал Ксенофилиуса Лавгуда — друга Эшли, а рядом с ним, очевидно, стояла его подруга — Пандора. Именно она и поздоровалась с Ремусом, мельком ему улыбнувшись.

Ремус ей в ответ только кивнул, не желая вступать в разговор.

— Не грусти об Эшли, Ремус, — глухо отозвалась Пандора, всё также стоя позади него. — Всё, что мы теряем, обязательно к нам вернётся. Возможно, не так, как мы ожидаем, но…

Ремус не дослушал её, проходя вперед. Никакие слова его сейчас не могли утешить. Любые утешения лишь болью отзывались в сердце.

Он через силу ступал вперед, всё приближаясь к гробу, и всей душой боясь этого момента.

Все пришедшие уже попрощались с ней, и только Эрик продолжал стоять возле гроба, опустив голову и беззвучно плача.

Ремус сделал последние пару шагов, сразу замечая её.

Эшли привели в порядок. Сшили по кусочкам и замаскировали шрамы. Аккуратно расчесали длинные волосы, которые теперь мягкими волнами лежали на ее плечах и груди.

Ремус, как зачарованный, не мог отвести от нее взгляда, подходя всё ближе.

Она была очень красива. Даже сейчас. Создавалось впечатление, что она всего лишь спит, такое умиротворение и покой царили на её лице.

Она была в белом ситцевом платье, чуть ниже колена. На ногах белые туфли, а на шее красивое, скромное ожерелье их голубых камней.

Но чего-то не хватало.

Ремус достал палочку и взмахнул ею, наколдовав венок из голубых васильков. Бережно положив его ей на голову, чуть придавив волосы, он коснулся ее рук, сложенных на животе.

Он так многое хотел сказать. Прокричать, почему она пошла в лес в полнолуние, что она там делала.

И почему оставила его.

Но больше всего хотелось молить о прощении.

Ведь он виноват. Он всегда знал, что ему нельзя связывать себя отношениями. Всегда знал, что опасен для любого человека. Всегда знал, что он опасен для Эшли. Всегда знал, что недостоин её.

Она не достойна такой судьбы.

Почему, почему судьба к нему так несправедлива? Почему она наделила его самым страшным проклятьем? Почему забирает близких? Почему забрала Эшли?

Ремус не представлял, как жить дальше. Как дальше жить без неё. И как жить с этой виной, которая тяжким грузом лежала на душе.

— Прощай, Эшли…


	116. Сожаления и сомнения

_**Северус Снейп** _

Паучий тупик, как и всегда, был затянут серой дымкой, идущей с завода. Время уже близилось к обеду, но было темно и пасмурно, словно поздним вечером.

Северус не спеша возвращался домой, поднимаясь по кривой улочке и держа в руках медную урну с прахом матери.

Вообще-то, членов чистокровных семей было принято хоронить в земле или в склепе. Тем более, насколько знал Северус, у рода Принц даже был свой участок земли с личным кладбищем. Но у него элементарно не было на это средств. Да и в кремации он не видел ничего плохого. Это быстро и дешёво.

Тело Эйлин сожгли в местном крематории за счет муниципальных средств. На её похороны никто не пришел, кроме Северуса. И он со злой усмешкой думал, что и его ждет такой же конец.

Он еще никогда не чувствовал себя настолько подавленным. Настолько опустошенным. И в тоже время, переполняющим эмоциями.

Он столько всего чувствовал одновременно, и тут же ощущал невероятную пустоту внутри, которая больно давила.

Всё наложилось враз. Северус и не знал, что ударило по нему сильнее: смерть матери или разочарованные и злые глаза друзей, осуждающие его за предательство.

Ему не хотелось возвращаться в пустой дом, не хотелось возвращаться в школу. Хотелось прямо сейчас бросить всё, обратиться вороном и улететь так далеко, как только сможет.

Только он понимал, что он так сделать не сможет. Как минимум школу закончить ему придется. Если он не хочет всю жизнь в анимагической форме питаться падалью.

А значит, придется встретиться и с друзьями. Внутри что-то болезненно ныло, как только он представлял себе их встречу.

С момента, как его забрала МакГонагалл, прошло чуть больше суток. И всё это время он думал о том, смогли ли друзья что-то предпринять в поиске Бланк. Он чувствовал за нее неизвестное до этого времени волнение и тревогу. Вероятно, он лишь сочувствовал ей — попасть в руки Пожирателей никому не пожелаешь. И даже Бланк подобной участи не заслуживала. Но еще, возможно, он чувствовал некоторую вину перед ней. Ведь он тоже причастен к разработке зелья, для которого её взяли.

А еще он волновался за друзей. Северус не сомневался, после того, как он им всё рассказал, Сириус из кожи вылезет, но найдет её. И если Сириус рванет её спасать, с ним отправится и Джеймс, и Ремус.

Северус боялся, что друзья тоже могут пострадать. Всё-таки, они хоть и сильные, но против Пожирателей, которые не стесняются использовать темную и запрещенную магию, выстоять будет трудно.

С другой стороны, Сириус уже один раз встречался с Пожирателями, а Джеймс и вовсе два раза участвовал в настоящих сражениях. Может быть, они, как и всегда, отделаются легким испугом.

А еще была надежда на Ремуса. Он всегда был самый благоразумный, и он обязательно бы попросил помощи у преподавателей или директора.

Но тревога всё равно не покидала душу.

Проходя мимо знакомого бара, Северус остановился. Постояв в раздумьях лишь несколько секунд, он уверенно направился внутрь.

Утром буднего дня бар был совершенно пуст, если не считать унылого бармена, который с тоской на лице сортировал бутылки с пивом. Заметив первого посетителя, он кисло улыбнулся.

Устроившись в самом углу барной стойки, Северус водрузил на нее урну, поставив ее в тень, и заказал двойную порцию самого дешевого виски.

Напиток неприятно жег горло, оставляя терпкое послевкусие.

Он бросил взгляд на урну, которая отбрасывала слабый тусклый блик по поверхности.

_Как ты могла?.._

Северус не мог простить матери её поступка. Более чем очевидно, убили её не Пожиратели. То есть, разумеется, они её прокляли, но окончательно убила она себя сама.

Когда Северус вернулся домой, он был цел и невредим, защита была на месте, и внутрь никто не проникал. Эйлин лежала всё на том же диване, а ряд пузырьков с лекарством стоял нетронутым.

Она добровольно пошла на смерть. Не стала сопротивляться. Не стала бороться. Даже ради него, ради Северуса.

Он не представлял, что ему сейчас делать. Не знал, что его ждёт. Казалось, впереди лишь беспросветная тьма.

Северус даже и не надеялся, что Пожиратели от него отстанут. Хотя, это было бы логично — зелье он им сварил, а Эйлин мертва.

Только вот ему не раз намекали, что он от них не отделается никогда. А если Пожиратели больше не смогут воздействовать на него через Эйлин, они выберут кого-то другого. И Северус больше всего боялся за Лили. Она была мишенью номер один в его окружении. И если с ней что-то случится, он себе этого никогда не простит.

Был еще вариант пойти на сотрудничество добровольно. Северус невесело усмехнулся на эту мысль. А ведь были дни, когда он об этом всерьез задумывался.

Он бы сейчас всё на свете отдал, чтобы вернуться в прошлое и сразу рассказать обо всём друзьям. И тогда он бы сейчас сидел вместе с ними, ощущая их поддержку, которой ему так не хватает.

— Господи, — прошептал он, прикрывая глаза, которые предательски защипало.

Сделав пару глубоких вдохов, успокаиваясь, он заказал еще порцию виски.

Бармен лениво подошел к нему и плеснул в стакан виски, оставив пару капель на деревянной столешнице.

— Кто там? — спросил бармен.

Северус проследил за его взглядом, направленным на урну.

— Мама… — ответил он, не узнав свой голос, и тут же прокашлялся.

Бармен поджал губы и сочувственно кивнул.

— Соболезную, — глухо отозвался он. — Я свою пару лет назад схоронил. Инсульт.

Северус ему ничего не ответил, приложившись к стакану и делая большой глоток, вновь опаляя горло.

— А с твоей что?

Чуть помедлив, Северус произнес:

— Анемия в запущенной форме.

_И эгоизм._

Алкоголь ему совсем не помогал отпустить проблему. В душе лишь больше поднималась злость на мать, непонимание и отчаянный страх перед будущим.

— Как её звали? — очередной вопрос бармена вырывает его из раздумий, и он отвечает на автомате:

— Эйлин.

У бармена мелькает на лице просветление, и он чуть улыбается.

— Так ты — Снейп? — спрашивает он и добавляет: — Твой отец тут часто бывает.

А у Северуса внутри вновь всё неприятно сжимается. Отец. Именно он больше всех сгубил его жизнь и жизнь Эйлин.

Северус никогда не понимал, почему она живет с ним, почему терпит жалкого магла и пресмыкается перед ним. Она — единственная наследница известно рода, моет полы и терпит побои от мужа-алкоголика.

Он не верил в любовь между ними. Никогда ее не видел. И сам никогда не чувствовал хоть сколько-то теплых чувств по отношению к отцу. Они всегда были чужими друг другу.

В детстве Северус испытывал страх перед ним, а после он сменился глубокой и крепкой ненавистью. Северус еще с младших курсов подумывал его отравить, но Эйлин сразу пресекала эти попытки, без труда проникая в его сознание и замечая, что он задумал.

Северус тогда презирал мать за слабость. Ведь Эйлин была довольно талантлива. Она прекрасно разбиралась в зельях и в принципе была весьма одаренной волшебницей. Так почему она предпочла жить в нищете с маглом, а не ушла от него? Она бы без труда смогла прокормить их с Северусом.

Но чувство презрения сменилось жалостью. Он весь год жил в Хогвартсе, наслаждался учебными буднями и развлекался с друзьями, а домой приезжал лишь на каникулы. Он пару последних лет просил маму бросить отца. Уйти от него. Он даже говорил ей, что в одной из аптек Косого переулка требуется травник. Эйлин легко бы справилась с этой работой. Смогла бы заработать и снять комнату в том же Косом переулке.

Правда, мама всегда отказывалась без всяких объяснений. И вот, чуть больше года назад отец, наконец, ушёл сам. А может, и не сам. Северус уже никогда этого не узнает. Только одновременно с этим Эйлин и прокляли.

Северуса вдруг озарила догадка. Как говорил младший Блэк, проклятье сильнее всего действует на маглов, маглорожденных и людей в возрасте. Возможно ли, что как только Эйлин прокляли, она узнала об этом, и сразу внушила Тобиасу покинуть дом, чтобы он не пострадал вместе с ней? Судя по информации о проклятье, отец бы и недели не протянул.

Возможно ли, что Эйлин всё-таки любила его? Северус не знал, но всё внутри него говорило о том, что никакой любви там не было. Хотя, если бы любовь была, это бы объясняло, почему мать не хотела от него уходить.

В любом случае, как бы Эйлин не относилась к Тобиасу, Северус его всегда презирал и ненавидел.

Разом допив остатки виски в бокале, Северус порылся по карманам. Магловских денег с собой не оказалось. Можно было бы конечно сходить до дома и вернуться, но Северус был не в настроении.

Он поднял взгляд на бармена, который продолжал говорить что-то о его отце и о том, что он устроил тут драку в прошлые выходные.

Бармен прервался на полуслове, словно под гипнозом уставившись в его глаза. Северус чувствовал, как тяжелеют веки бармена, ощущал вялый и бессвязный поток его мыслей, в которых роились воспоминания о прошлых выходных, о его отце и какой-то распутной девице.

Северус впервые пробовал этот эксперимент: наделить чужой мозг ложными воспоминаниями.

Аккуратно, словно по тонким ниточкам паутинки, он прошелся по его воспоминаниям к настоящему моменту, на ходу создавая картинку, как он улыбнулся бармену, поблагодарил его за виски и оставил несколько купюр на барной стойке с щедрыми чаевыми.

Подумав, Северус чуть вернулся назад в воспоминаниях и стер слова, где он говорит о смерти матери. Ни к чему, чтобы бармен растрепал об этом отцу. Если Тобиас узнает о смерти Эйлин, может наведаться в дом. Дом сейчас, конечно, защищен, но одна из рун пропускает ближайших кровных родственников. Следовательно, Тобиас без проблем сможет туда зайти. А Северус этого не хотел.

Незаметно вынырнув из его мыслей, он взял урну с прахом, недопитую бутылку с виски и ушел.

Северус плохо помнил окончание дня. Напился он впервые в жизни.

До полуночи он собирал старый хлам по всему дому и сжигал его в чугунном котле. Туда летело всё: одежда Эйлин и Тобиаса; магловские детские книжки, которые он в жизни не видел; чьи-то письма и открытки двадцатилетней давности; давно просроченные ингредиенты и остатки испорченной еды. В котел отправилась и раздражающая картина из гостиной, с изображенным на ней песчаным белым пляжем, с одной стороны которого простиралось темно-синее море, а с другой находился город, со старинными зданиями и Эйфелевой башней. Северус эту картину никогда не любил — какой абсурд, ведь Эйфелева башня в Париже, и моря рядом с ней нет.

Из вещей Северус сохранил лишь книги, остальное уничтожив подчистую. А заодно и опустошил бутылку с виски.

***

Весь следующий день он проспал, мучаясь страшными головными болями, тошнотой, непомерной виной и стыдом.

Кое-как продрав глаза к вечеру и приготовив себе впервые за это время ужин, состоящий из двух яиц и пригоревшего тоста, он решил, что завтра займется оформлением наследства. Он знал, что наследства никакого нет, но к гоблинам всё равно необходимо сходить — это было обязательной процедурой при смерти родственника.

К его удивлению, Эйлин оставила завещание, которое ему вручили гоблины, как только он прибыл в Гринготтс. Наследство состояло из шаткого, старого дома в Коукворте, не имеющего практически никакой ценности, и совершенно пустой ячейки в банке Гринготтс, оформленной на семейство Принц.

На самом деле, до этого момента он и не знал, что домом владела Эйлин. Как оказалось, дом раньше принадлежал Тобиасу, но чуть больше года назад, незадолго до того, как уйти из семьи, он переписал дом на Эйлин.

Северус лишь убедился в своей правоте, что мать как-то повлияла на отца. Ей — весьма талантливой в легилименции, это наверняка не составило никакого труда. Иначе он и представить не мог, чтобы Тобиас добровольно отказался от своего единственного имущества.

Быстро оформив и подписав все бумаги, Северус вернулся домой.

МакГонагалл отпустила его до конца недели, сказав, что в понедельник он должен быть на занятиях. А значит, у него есть еще пара дней.

Но Северусу хотелось вернуться в замок. Что-то его туда тянуло, но страх встречи с друзьями его тормозил. Поэтому он решил остаться дома и перебрать оставшиеся книги. А заодно подумать, как ему сейчас себя вести с остальными.

***

В Хогсмид он трансгрессировал в воскресенье к обеду. И всю дорогу до школы терзал себя сомнениями. Он так и не определился, что делать и как вести себя при друзьях.

Северус понимал, что ни Джеймс, ни Сириус даже выслушать его не захотят. Возможно, шанс оправдаться предоставит Ремус.

Только Северус не знал, что сказать. Сказать, что он пытался защитить мать, которая всегда тесно общалась с Пожирателями, которая всегда знала, что её прокляли, но не говорила ему, и которая добровольно отказалась от лечения, лишив смысла все его жертвы и старания?

Или сказать, что он не хотел подвергать их опасности, ведь Пожиратели обязательно взялись бы за них.

Любые причины ему сейчас казались глупыми. А желание оправдываться перед кем бы то ни было и вовсе отсутствовало.

Как только он зашел в школу, сразу направился к МакГонагалл. Она просила его зайти к ней, отчитаться, всё ли у него хорошо, поэтому он решил не откладывать это дело. И оттянуть момент встречи с друзьями.

— Профессор МакГонагалл, можно? — он заглянул в кабинет, сразу замечая профессора, которая сидела за столом, оперевшись на него локтями и уронив лицо в ладони. Но, заметив своего студента, она сразу подскочила на ноги.

— Да-да, Северус… мистер Снейп, проходите, — сбивчиво произнесла она, мимолетно протерев глаза руками.

Он вошел внутрь. Ему одного взгляда хватило, чтобы по нервозному и обеспокоенному лицу декана понять, что произошло нечто ужасное.

— Что-то случилось? — спросил он, неуверенный, что может задать подобный вопрос учителю.

— Ваши друзья, Северус… — МакГонагалл зажала рот ладонью, мотнув головой и зажмурив глаза. — Бедные дети… — едва слышно прошептала она.

У Северуса мелко задрожали руки. Внутри все похолодело, сковывая грудь от страха.

— Что с ними? — через силу выдавил он.

— Они…

С трудом, сбиваясь и пытаясь сдерживать свои эмоции, МакГонагалл рассказала, что Сириус и София сейчас в Мунго. Оба в тяжелом состоянии. Как оказалось, Северус был прав. Бланк уже три недели держали у Пожирателей, но ко всему прочему еще и пытали.

Джеймс и Лили тоже были в больнице. Но они отделались легче и уже сегодня вернутся в школу.

МакГонагалл рассказала, что его друзья каким-то образом пробрались в поместье Лестрейнджей, где держали Софию, и там им пришлось столкнуться с Пожирателями и самим Волан-де-Мортом. Но, к счастью, вовремя подоспели мракоборцы.

Северус ног не чувствовал, слушая декана. А сердце давно уже не билось. Он чувствовал свою вину во всем этом.

Вину из-за того, что причастен к зелью. Вину из-за того, что обманывал друзей. Вину из-за того, что не был с ними рядом.

— … об этом никто не должен знать, Северус, — произнесла МакГонагалл. — Профессор Дамблдор уже говорил с «Пророком» и Министром, общественности не к чему знать, что в поместье были студенты.

Он ей кивнул. Он и не планировал это никому рассказывать. Ему и некому это рассказать.

— И ещё… — у профессора дрогнул голос, а на глазах выступили слезы, которые она сразу сморгнула, отворачиваясь.

— Ещё? — поникшим голосом переспросил Северус. Неужели это не всё? Неужели что-то может быть ещё хуже?

— Позапрошлой ночью…

Северус видел, как трудно даются слова МакГонагалл. Но он уже примерно представлял, что услышит. Позапрошлой ночью было полнолуние. И если остальные были в поместье Лестрейнджей, значит Ремус был один.

— Позапрошлой ночью, — вновь начала она, — в лесу… каким-то образом оказалась мисс Грин… и…

У Северуса сдавило горло, в груди поднялось неизвестно чувство, нагоняя волну непередаваемого ужаса.

— … она нарвалась на стаю волков… и…

— Она мертва? — спросил Северус, не дождавшись окончания рассказа.

МакГонагалл кивнула, побледнев и зажмурившись.

Он и сам почувствовал, как веки налились свинцом. Он не был близок с Грин. Временами она и вовсе казалось ему слишком шумной. Бланк называла её сломанным радио, а Северус молча соглашался. Но Грин как-то незаметно и уверенно влилась в их небольшую компанию, и он к ней привык. И он точно никогда не пожелал бы ей такой судьбы.

— …Ремус должен уже вернуться в школу…

Голос МакГонагалл привел его в чувство, оказалось, он и не слышал, что она сейчас говорила.

— Ему сейчас очень нужна поддержка друзей. Будьте с ним рядом, — произнесла она, дрогнувшим голосом.

Быть рядом. Вряд ли Ремус захочет, чтобы Северус был с ним рядом.

Он и представить не может, что сейчас чувствует Ремус. Наверняка винит во всём себя. Убили волки. Возможно, это очередная ложь, а Грин убил оборотень. Северус ведь прекрасно знает, что волки не приближаются к школе. Особенно, в полнолуние.

_Но как Грин вообще оказалась в лесу?_

_…Белби._

У Северуса в один момент взлетела злость. Он чувствовал, как сжались губы, а лицо перекосило от гнева. У него и секунды не было сомнений, что в этом замешана Белби.

Пообещав МакГонагалл, что он дождется Ремуса и будет с ним рядом, Северус вышел из кабинета и направился прямиком в башню Когтеврана.

***

Он без стука ворвался в комнату Белби, тут же замерев на входе и встретившись взглядом с Эммелиной. Она вопросительно вскинула брови. Северус кивком головы указал на кровать Белби, которая была закрыта пологом со всех сторон. Понимающе кивнув, она направилась на выход.

Северус был ей благодарен, что она без лишних вопросов оставила их одних.

Как только за ней закрылась дверь, он широким шагом пошел к крайней справа кровати.

— Белби, это я, — сказал он за мгновение до того, как отодвинуть полог.

— Черт, Снейп, — прошипела она, поднимая на него взгляд, — почему без предупреждения?

Северус в удивлении уставился на нее, даже позабыв, для чего он пришел. Белби выглядела ужасно. Лицо серое, а по красным и опухшим глазам видно, что в слезах она провела не один час.

Но непонимание и злость на нее быстро подавили удивление, вновь взяв вверх. Он только убедился, что в таком состоянии Белби сейчас исключительно потому, что чувствует вину.

— Это ты отправила Грин к Ремусу? — сходу спросил он.

— Разумеется, нет, — с гневом произнесла она, поднимаясь на ноги.

— Не ври, Белби. Не ты ли говорила про эмоциональный стабилизатор?! — громко прошипел он.

У нее дрогнула нижняя губа, которую она тут же закусила и отвернулась.

— Ты понимаешь, что это ты во всем виновата? — продолжал давить Северус, хватая ее за руку и разворачивая на себя. — Ты понимаешь, что ты не только Грин убила? Представь, что сейчас чувствует Ремус…

— Я не знала, что так будет! — воскликнула она, вырывая свою руку. У нее в глазах слезы стояли, делая их светло-карими, какими Северус их никогда не видел. У него даже мелькнула жалость к ней, но он ее быстро заглушил.

— Не знала? — усмехнулся он. — Я же тебе говорил, что так делать нельзя! Нельзя посылать к оборотню человека!

— Так я и не посылала! — перебила она, повысив голос. — Но…

— Но? — Северус вопросительно приподнял брови.

— Но я ей рассказала о том, что такое возможно… — Белби прикрыла глаза, пытаясь прогнать слезы. — Рассказала, что раньше проводили такие эксперименты и часто — удачно. И сказала, что у Люпина уже есть заметные продвижения в самоконтроле. А она тут же согласилась со мной. Сказала: да-да, понимаю, о чем ты говоришь. Она не уточнила, что имела в виду. Но это и так понятно было. У оборотней в таком возрасте еще и проблемы в сексе могут быть. Ну… в смысле, они тоже могут терять контроль над собой. Очевидно, у Люпина с этим некоторые проблемы. А синяки на шеи и руках у Грин, которые она так старательно прятала, только подтверждают это. И она сказала, что он уже полностью контролирует себя.

Северус её внимательно слушал. То, что у оборотней могут проблемы с самоконтролем еще и в сексе, он слышал впервые. Хотя, это было логично.

Белби продолжала рассказывать о том, что она предложила Грин попробовать принести Ремусу какую-нибудь её вещь. Северус в это не особо верил — Белби, как правило, всегда действует по максимуму, используя самые смелые решения. Но он никак ей не возразил, продолжая слушать.

Грин, по словам Белби, радостно согласилась и принесла ей свой свитер, который Белби должна была отнести вечером в хижину к Ремусу.

— И всё? — недоверчиво спросил Северус.

Белби тут же отвела взгляд, давая понять, что это далеко не всё.

— Признавайся по-хорошему, Белби, — зло проговорил он.

— Я… то есть, она предложила еще кое-что… — Белби нервно сглотнула, прикрывая глаза ладонями и шепотом выругавшись. — Она предложила попробовать прийти к нему…

Северус и на секунду в это не верил. Грин, конечно, была страшно наивной, беспечной и легкомысленной, но она не полная дура, чтобы идти к оборотню.

— Не совсем к нему, — поспешила добавить Белби, замечая, как меняется лицо Северуса, — она предложила попробовать поговорить с ним через стенку или через дверь. Хижина ведь защищена заклинаниями, он бы не смог выбраться. Она бы стояла за дверью, говорила с ним. Это бы подействовало. Я уверена. Поэтому… я согласилась, — печально усмехнулась она.

Северус не верил ни в слово. Ему гораздо легче было представить, что Белби надавила на Грин, хитростями и обманом заставила её идти к Ремусу. Но никак не то, что Грин сама предложила отправиться в пасть к оборотню.

С трудом подавив искушение залезть в ее мозги и всё там переворошить, он прикрыл глаза.

— Люпин меня в этом винит? — тихо спросила Белби.

Северус бросил на нее взгляд, удивленный ее вопросом. С чего бы Ремусу ее винить?

— Нет… не знаю, я с ним еще не разговаривал, — ответил Северус.

— Не разговаривал?

Он неопределенно повел плечами в ответ. Говорить Белби о том, что он лишился друзей, не хотелось.

— Ты им рассказал про зелье, — прошептала она, во все глаза глядя на Северуса.

— С чего ты взяла?

— Люпин задавал странные вопросы… Спрашивал у меня, знаю ли я что-то об «опасном зелье, разработкой которого ты занимаешься».

— И… как он это говорил? Он злился? — спросил Северус, не спуская с нее взгляда.

Белби пожала плечами:

— Я бы не сказала.

Разумеется, Ремус вряд ли на него зол. Скорее всего, просто разочарован. Ремус всегда терпеливо и с пониманием относится к недостаткам других. Понимает, что самый страшный недостаток достался ему, и готов легко мириться с отрицательными качествами других.

— Я вначале решила, что он только догадывается. Но, выходит, ты и правда сознался. Почему? — с искренним удивлением спросила она.

— Бланк была у них. У Пожирателей.

— Её взяли для зелья? — ошарашенно спросила она, приоткрыв рот.

Северус ей кивнул, мыслями продолжая находиться с Грин и представляя, какой ужас ей пришлось пережить.

— В «Пророке» утром писали, что мракоборцы вышли на след Пожирателей и поймали двоих в поместье Лестрейнджей, — отстраненным голосом произнесла она. — Софию там держали?

— Видимо, там.

— И Блэк там был?

Северус посмотрел на нее, замечая ее пристальный взгляд.

— Да, вместе с Поттерами, — ответил он, наплевав на свое обещание МакГонагалл.

— И что с ними сейчас?

— Они в Мунго. Живы.

— Это радует…

— Живы. В отличие от Грин, — Северус вновь поднял на нее жесткий взгляд.

— Я не виновата, — прошептала она, скривив губы от обиды. — Я не заставляла её…

— Я не верю тебе, Белби. Не верю.

Северуса захлестывали эмоции. Он слишком многое пережил за эти дни, чтобы оставаться хладнокровным. А постоянные недомолвки и вранье Белби только сильнее раздражали его.

— Ты добровольно приготовила рецепт зелья Волан-де-Морту, добровольно работала с ними. Ты общаешься с Пожирателями. Или с будущими Пожирателями, и не испытываешь никаких мук совести. Как я могу тебе верить?!

— Ты ничего не знаешь, — она мотнула головой, с немым отчаянием глядя ему в глаза. — Так что не смей меня осуждать, Снейп.

— Ты подвергла собственного брата смертельной опасности, — продолжил он, не слушая её. — А сейчас решила поставить эксперимент на Грин.

— Я этого не делала, — прошептала она.

Но Северуса уже было не остановить. Он редко выходил из себя, и всегда идеально умел держать эмоции под контролем, не давая ни взглядом, ни словом понять другим, что у него на душе. Но сейчас, после смерти матери, после всех несчастий, обрушившихся на друзей, эмоции взяли верх. Он припоминал всё, что волновало его на протяжении того времени, что они с Белби общаются.

— Ты весь год вела себя подозрительно! Откуда ты знала, что моя мать общалась с Пожирателями? Откуда ты вообще её знаешь? И как ты так быстро догадалась о лекарстве? Ты знала о том, что её прокляли? — он продолжал давить на неё вопросами, подступая всё ближе и сверля черным взглядом. — Почему ты мне никогда не рассказывала, что работаешь с Пожирателями? Ты же знала, что я бы никому не сказал. И почему ты не сказала, что знаешь о том, что я работаю с ними, зная, что мне не помешает поддержка! Особенно, твоя! Черт… Почему ты… сказала, что мне лучше присоединиться к Пожирателям? Почему?!

Белби выглядела загнанной в угол. Она во все глаза таращилась на Северуса, прижимаясь спиной к столбику кровати и не зная, куда отступить.

Он схватил ее за плечи. Хотелось встряхнуть её, чтобы она, наконец, призналась.

— Почему, Белби? — он прямо смотрел ей в глаза, чувствуя, что она не сопротивляется и он без проблем может сейчас проникнуть в её разум.

Но Белби резко прервала зрительный контакт и грубо сбросила его руки. Она зло выдохнула, прожигая его ледяным яростным взглядом, и одним движением задрала рукав кофты на левом предплечье.

— Вот почему, — прошипела она.

Северус от неожиданности отступил назад и уперся в стену. Он продолжал смотреть на Черную Метку на ее руке и не верил своим глазам.

Белби быстро опустила рукав обратно, глядя на него с ненавистью и обидой.

— Думаешь, я этого хотела? — зло прошептала она. — Мне было шестнадцать, когда они пришли и убили моего отца. Когда пришли в мой дом. Он пришёл. И думаешь, Он спросил у меня, хочу ли я этого? Нет. Мне силой её поставили.

Северус ее ошарашенно слушал, не в силах и слова выдавить из себя, не в силах пошевелиться. Все выглядело по-настоящему безумным.

— Думаешь, я могла это кому-то рассказать? Нет. Они угрожали маме и Дилану. У меня не было выхода. Я даже хотела пойти к Дамблдору… попросить у него помощи. Но я до кабинета не успела дойти, мне сообщили, что мамин магазин в Косом переулке разгромили. Это было всего лишь предупреждение. Ты понимаешь? Я даже думать об этом не могу. Потому что Он круглые сутки в моих мозгах.

Она замолчала на мгновение, отвернувшись к окну. Столько в ее глазах было боли и страха, настоящего отчаяния, понимания, что она одна против них, и что она бессильна. Северус понимал ее чувства.

— Они думали, что у меня остались разработки отца. Он ведь раньше занимался этим зельем… только, как понял, что оно из себя представляет, уничтожил все записи. А они думали, что он их передал мне, — она грустно усмехнулась. — Но отец ничего не оставил. Он им сопротивлялся, поэтому его и убили. А я… что я могла одна сделать против них? — она подняла на него взгляд, полный слез и ненависти.

Ему вдруг стало стыдно за свою вспышку гнева. Ведь он ничего не знал о её судьбе. Он и подумать не мог, что всё могло быть настолько плохо.

— Спрашиваешь, знала ли я что-то об Эйлин? Нет, не знала. Это просто удача, что я нашла нужный рецепт для лекарства. Почему я не предлагала тебе свою помощь? Потому что Он об этом бы сразу узнал. И ни мне, ни тебе это бы не помогло, — говорила она с жесткостью в голосе, продолжая смотреть на него загнанным несчастным взглядом. — Говоришь, тебе нужна была поддержка? А мне, каково было мне… — она так и не закончила предложение, сжав губы и сдерживая слезы. — Я не могла сказать никому! Я… я даже не знаю, может, меня и убьют после этого разговора. Потому что тебе рассказала. Но я уже больше не могу, — добавила она, понизив голос еще сильнее, — это невыносимо. И ты спрашиваешь, почему я предлагала тебе присоединиться к ним? — она замолчала на мгновение, продолжая пронзительно смотреть на него. — Потому что мне не хотелось быть одной.

Они стояли, не сводя друг с друга взгляда, и не зная, что еще тут можно сказать.

— У меня не было выхода. Ты должен понимать меня, Северус…

— Я понимаю, — тихо сказал он, а Белби подняла на него взгляд, полный надежды. — Но… я надеялся, что ты хоть какой-то намек мне дашь.

Она едва заметно усмехнулась.

— А я всё надеялась, что ты не сдержишься и воспользуешься легилименцией. Я ведь даже не сопротивлялась никогда… Надеялась, увидишь и сам всё поймешь.

Северус был поражен этим признанием. Во-первых, откуда она знала о том, что он легилимент? А во-вторых, он и представить не мог, что она была бы не против, чтобы он проник в её мысли. Сколько он раз он себя одергивал, чтобы не делать этого.

— Белби, я… — он прервался на полуслове, не зная, как выразить свои чувства. Ему хотелось сказать, что он соболезнует, что он понимает её, и что постарается сделать всё, что в его силах, чтобы помочь. Но он не знал, как правильно это сделать. И не знал, можно ли это говорить, учитывая, что за всеми ее мыслями и чувствами следит Волан-де-Морт.

Неожиданно в дверь коротко постучали, заставив их вздрогнуть.

— Это я, — в спальню заглянула Эммелина. Она нахмурилась, переводя взгляд с Северуса на заплаканную Белби. — Всё нормально?

— Да-да, всё хорошо, — Белби слабо улыбнулась ей.

— Нас там Флитвик собирает, идём, — сказала Эммелина, обращаясь к однокурснице.

— Сейчас спущусь, — ответила она и перевела взгляд на Северуса, чего-то ожидая от него.

— Увидимся… завтра? — неуверенно спросил он.

— Увидимся, — она посмотрела на него, как показалось Северусу, с благодарностью, и первая пошла на выход.

Он возвращался в свою гостиную и думал о том, как он раньше не понял, что у Белби есть Метка. Но она всегда умудрялась обходить эти вопросы, давая довольно двусмысленные ответы. Ни намеком, ни словом, ни взглядом не давала подсказок.

И если подумать, он ни разу не видел её абсолютно голой. Каждый раз, когда они занимались сексом, они находились либо в лаборатории, либо в заброшенном классе, либо еще в каком-нибудь общественно-проходимом месте. Приходилось делать всё второпях, и полностью они никогда не раздевались.

Но даже не это заботило его больше всего. Он не представлял, что пережила Белби за этот год, что ходит с Меткой. Он не знал, как она воздействует на носителя, но судя по её словам, по ее виду, и по той небольшой информации, которой владел Сириус, Волан-де-Морт мог круглые сутки держать контроль над человеком, считывать его мысли и намерения.

Теперь становилось понятно, почему Белби каждый раз пресекала любые разговоры об этом. Понятно, почему не желала слушать о том, что он хочет сделать с зельем.

И он удивлялся, как при всём этом, она находила в себе моральные силы готовить волчье противоядие. Как находила силы помогать ему с лекарством для матери. И почему она вообще столько времени проводила с ним: ходила с ним на рождественский бал и в Блэкпул на Новый Год. Откуда в ней были силы вести обычную жизнь, когда у нее это клеймо на руке?

Северус не сомневался, что есть способ избавиться от Метки. Как на любой яд есть антидот, так и на любое заклинание есть контрзаклинание. Он создал несколько собственных заклинаний и неплохо разбирался в теории этой сферы магии. Надо лишь изучить природу Метки, как она ставится, как и за счет чего идет воздействие.

И ему в голову вдруг пришла мысль. Возможно, присоединиться к Пожирателям было не такой и плохой идей, учитывая все обстоятельства. Друзей он наверняка уже потерял навсегда. Да и ему сейчас лучше вообще ни с кем не дружить, чтобы не подвергать этих людей опасности. А еще Белби. Если он войдет в круг приближенных к Пожирателям, он сможет ей помочь.

Но он не спешил принимать это идею. Он еще должен всё досконально продумать, и только потом принять решение. К тому же, Пожиратели еще наверняка дадут о себе знать, а значит, надо вначале дождаться их и послушать, что они смогут предложить. И как Северус сможет это использовать в своих целях.

За размышлениями, он не заметил, как дошел до своей гостиной. Он вошел внутрь и сразу взглядом наткнулся на Джеймса и Лили, которые сидели на своем любимом месте возле камина и, кажется, ждали его.

Джеймс смотрел на него открыто и решительно, плотно сжав губы. Казалось, даже волосы его воинственно торчат во все стороны. А вот Лили была взволнована. Северуса немного утешило, что ненависти и злости в ее взгляде нет.

Не задерживая на них взгляд, он отвернулся. Говорить с ними сейчас не хотелось. Он слишком много потрясений пережил за эти дни, хотя и меньше, чем все остальные его друзья. Или, уже бывшие друзья?

Пересекая гостиную, краем глаза он заметил, что они поднимаются с места и идут за ним.

Значит, разговору всё-таки быть.


	117. Трое друзей Джеймса Поттера II

_**Джеймс Поттер** _

Их с Лили в Мунго продержали две ночи.

Они, конечно, практически не пострадали, на Лили и вовсе и царапины не было, но Джеймсу впервые не хотелось покидать больницу.

Ни Сириус, ни София всё ещё не пришли в себя. Софию он не видел, к ней никого не пускали. А вот от палаты друга он не отходил.

Джеймс как в тумане помнит ту самую ночь. Момент, когда они оказались в поместье Лестрейнджей.

Тогда он только и думал о том, чтобы защитить Лили. Он даже не испытывал страха перед Волан-де-Мортом, пытаясь полностью завладеть его вниманием.

По-настоящему он испугался только тогда, когда прибыли Пожиратели Смерти. Вот это было действительно страшно. Чувство, что тебя загнали в угол и окружили, что вот-вот и всё, конец.

И он не думал, что способен так радоваться мракоборцам.

Как позднее сказала Лили, она надеялась, что Ремус сообщит преподавателям о случившемся. Наверняка, кто-то из них послал помощь.

Но то, что он увидел позже, повергло его в настоящий ужас и панику.

Лили его оттащила в сторону, требуя не мешать целителям, которые колдовали над Сириусом. Софию сразу транспортировали в Мунго. А вот над Сириусом долго возились на месте. Под конец он был уже синий и не дышал. Оказалось, нож сильно повредил легкие, но даже не это было самое страшное — нож был с неизвестным ядом. Сириус умирал на глазах, а он и поделать ничего не мог.

Джеймс от волнения даже о своем ранении забыл. И опомнился только тогда, когда руку перестал чувствовать, а в следующую секунду свалился без чувств от потери крови.

***

Очнулся он ранним утром уже в больнице. В палате пахло травами, а за окном было еще темно. Перевязанная рука неприятно ныла. Но он, не замечая боли, тут же вскочил на ноги.

На стоящем рядом кресле спала Лили, неудобно согнувшись и свесив голову. А рядом на стуле сидела…

— Мам, — Джеймс вытаращил на нее глаза, стараясь говорить шепотом, чтобы не разбудить Лили, — ты что здесь делаешь?

— Профессор Дамблдор нам обо всем сообщил, — сказала она, подходя к сыну и заключая его в крепкие объятия. — Твой отец сейчас с ним разговаривает…

— Джеймс, — пробормотала Лили, открывая глаза и сонно глядя на него.

— Лили, — он тут же выпутался из объятий матери и подошел к Лили, — ты как?

— Нормально, — невнятно ответила она, широко зевая, прикрыв рот.

Окинув её беспокойным взглядом и убеждаясь, что она и правда цела, он уверенно направился в коридор.

— Джеймс! — воскликнула мама. — Куда ты? Тебе лежать надо…

— Вот именно, — поддержала Лили, — тебя накачали всякими настойками. Волан-де-Морт каким-то темным проклятьем в тебя пустил…

Но Джеймс их не слушал. Он вышел в коридор и переходил от одной палаты к другой, пытаясь найти дверь с табличкой с именем его друга.

Миссис Поттер сказала, что пошла за целительницей, а Лили поторопилась за Джеймсом.

— Где Сириус? — спросил он, останавливаясь.

— С ним всё хорошо, — как-то слишком неуверенно произнесла Лили, — нож достали, но… не знают, как вывести яд. Кажется, он состоит из смеси нескольких опасных эфиров… Его пока держат на обычных зельях, но… Джеймс! Куда ты?!

Джеймс её не дослушал, ему надо было увидеть Сириуса. Своими глазами убедиться, что он жив.

Его палату он нашел быстро. Только зайти не удалось — дверь была заперта заклинаниями.

Он с тоской смотрел в небольшое окошко на двери, сквозь которое вдалеке виднелись лишь ноги Сириуса.

— С ним всё будет хорошо, Джеймс, — мягко произнесла Лили, беря его за руку и переплетая пальцы. — Он в надежных руках…

Джеймс посмотрел в её глаза, немного успокаиваясь, и кивнул.

— Как София?

За неё он перепугался не меньше. Там, в поместье, когда он только прикоснулся к ней, она была раскаленной, как лава, но выглядела при этом как недельный труп.

— Не знаю, — испуганно прошептала Лили, — к ней никого не пускают.

Она указала на последнюю дверь в коридоре, за которой, очевидно, держали Софию.

— У неё постоянно дежурят целители. Но никто ничего не говорит… И по их виду… кажется, всё очень плохо…

Не успела она закончить, как последняя дверь бесшумно открылась, и оттуда вышел человек в черной мантии. В темноте коридора его лицо было не видно. Он замер на мгновение, заметив их взгляды, но тут же уверенно пошел дальше. И только когда человек попал под ближайший факел, Джеймс узнал его.

Регулус и взглядом их не удостоил, с поражающим безразличием на лице проходя мимо них.

— Регулус, — несмело позвала его Лили, когда он с ними поравнялся, — как там София? Есть новости?

Он даже не остановился, лишь скосил глаза в их сторону, презрительно скривившись, и только ускорил шаг.

— Вот что за упырь, — прошипел Джеймс ему в спину и добавил чуть громче: — Трудно ответить, да? Придурок несчастный.

— Не обращай внимания, — нервно произнесла Лили, отворачиваясь от Регулуса, который без лишних комментариев скрылся на лестничном пролете. — Идем.

Она направилась в сторону палаты Софии. Но, оказавшись перед дверью, она не поддалась. Никакие заклинания тоже не помогли.

— Как Регулус туда зашел, — задумчиво произнесла Лили.

— Наверное, опять свои темные чары применил, — хмыкнул Джеймс и еще раз подергал дверную ручку.

Джеймс всегда презирал темную магию. Он бы никогда не стал ни пользоваться ею, ни изучать. А волшебники, практикующие темные чары, вызывали у него лишь отвращение.

Но он понимал, что иногда только она способна помочь. Наверное, если бы на месте Софии была Лили, он бы без раздумий согласился на темный ритуал. И он не осуждал за это Сириуса.

— Мистер Поттер, — в другом конце коридора послышался звонкий, но серьезный голос, — почему вы не в палате?

Джеймс обернулся, замечая рядом с матерью низкорослую с пышными формами молодую женщину в лимонном халате. У нее были светлые пушистые кудри, остриженные по плечи, которые подпрыгивали от каждого её шага.

— Твоя целительница, — шепнула Лили, подталкивая его вперед, — миссис Норрис…

— Что? Серьезно? — усмехнулся Джеймс, на мгновение развеселившись. — У нее, может, и хвост есть?

— Не знаю, проверь, — Лили ему мельком улыбнулась.

Проверять Джеймс постеснялся, и миссис Норрис увела его в палату, чтобы сделать перевязку и дать очередную порцию лечебного зелья.

Лили с миссис Поттер всё это время сидели в креслах, напротив его кушетки.

Как он успел понять, личной палаты Лили не досталось — здорова, а в Мунго сейчас и так мест свободных нет, поэтому всю ночь она провела у него, хотя ее настоятельно отправляли обратно в школу.

— Миссис Норрис, — спросил Джеймс, когда целительница махала палочкой над его рукой, разворачивая бинты, — как там Сириус? Что с ним? Он скоро поправится? Когда к нему можно будет зайти? Он уже приходил в сознание?

— С мистером Блэком всё будет в порядке, — ответила она. — Наши зельевары уже изучают яд, который попал в его кровь. А значит, сегодня-завтра будет и противоядие.

— А с Софией? С ней тоже всё будет в порядке? — спросил он, поморщившись, увидев широкий некрасивый рубец на руке — результат темных чар.

Миссис Норрис поджала губы и качнула головой.

— Видно будет, — туманно ответила она, смазывая рубец ярко-красной плотной субстанцией.

— А что с ней? — задал очередной вопрос Джеймс. Он и правда не понимал, что произошло с Софией. Лили выражала догадку, что она просто не вынесла столько зелий и магического воздействия, что к ней применяли последние три недели. А может и кто-то из Пожирателей послал напоследок в нее какое-то неизвестное проклятье.

— Я не знаю, мистер Поттер, — произнесла целительница, — с ней работают старшие магистры.

Джеймс непонимающе выглянул из-за спины миссис Норрис, посмотрев на Лили, требуя пояснений. Хотя, в целом, и так было ясно, что старшие магистры это что-то очень серьезное.

Закончив с перевязкой и ответив почти на все вопросы, миссис Норрис ушла. А сразу после ее ухода, пришел и отец.

— Привет, пап!

— Здравствуйте, мистер Поттер.

Одновременно поздоровались Джеймс и Лили.

Он им кивнул вместо приветствия и оглядел обеспокоенным взглядом. Он уже открыл рот, грозно нахмурившись, но услышав, как миссис Поттер многозначительно кашлянула, выдохнул и прикрыл глаза.

— Джеймс, на два слова.

Отец вывел его на лестничную площадку, сразу наложив заглушающие чары.

— Скажи мне, чем ты думал, когда отправлялся к Лестрейнджам? — звенящим шепотом проговорил отец, не спуская с него непривычно сурового взгляда.

— Я…

— Ты подверг себя опасности. Подверг опасности Лили. Ты хоть понимаешь, как вам повезло, что все живы остались?

У Джеймса в глазах разгорелось возмущение. Конечно он понимал, какой опасности подверг их с Лили. Он об этом и на секунду не переставал думать. Только она ни за что не осталась бы отсиживаться в замке, а отправилась бы с ним. А Джеймс никогда бы не бросил Сириуса одного.

— У твоей матери нервный срыв случился, когда к нам явился патронус Дамблдора с сообщением, что вы в Мунго, — продолжал настойчиво говорить отец. — Я же тебя просил ни во что не лезть…

— А что нам было делать?! — не выдержал вконец Джеймс. — Знаешь сколько раз Сириус к Дамблдору подходил! Помощи просил! А он его всегда посылал! А Бланк наш друг! Как мы могли бросить её в том гадюшнике?!

Джеймс понимал, что отец злится только потому, что перепугался за него, но все равно считал все эти обвинения крайне несправедливыми.

— Дамблдор рассказал мне об этой девочке, — отец красноречиво вздернул брови. — Ее родители поддерживали Волан-де-Морта…

— И что? — грубо перебил Джеймс, который уже разрумянился от возмущения. — Родители Сириуса тоже его поддерживают. Но он же нормальный! И она нормальная!

Еще не так давно он и сам относился к Софии с подозрением, но врожденное чувство всем противоречить давало о себе знать.

Отец с сомнением на него смотрел, запустив руку в волосы, почесывая затылок.

— Слушай, пап, — примирительно произнес Джеймс, — всё же нормально. На Лили вон вообще ни царапины…

— Понимаю, — кивнул он, смягчаясь, — просто… мы с мамой волнуемся. Только представь. Посреди ночи прилетает феникс и говорит, что наш сын пострадал в сражении с Волан-де-Мортом и сейчас находится в Мунго…

— Ой, — Джеймс закатил глаза, — ну Дамблдор нагнал драмы конечно. Какое там сражение… так, пустили пару Авад друг в друга…

— Джеймс, не смешно.

Еще секунду сдерживаясь, Джеймс широко усмехнулся.

— Да, я, по правде, Аваду не пускал.

— И по-прежнему не смешно.

— Ладно, идем обратно, — сказал Джеймс, махнув рукой и разворачиваясь, — нам еще надо придумать, как к Сириусу в палату попасть…

Но отец не пустил его, перехватив в последний момент за руку.

— Послушай, Джеймс, это не шутки. Везение может однажды закончиться, и кто-то серьезно пострадает. Этой ночью погибло двое мракоборцев, а они профессиональные бойцы.

— Хорошо-хорошо, я понял, — поморщился Джеймс, высвобождая руку и снова направляясь к двери. — Соберусь кого-нибудь спасать, доложу вначале в Мракоборческий центр.

Джеймс уже протянул руку в дверной ручке, как отец произнес:

— И еще. Как вы попали к Лестрейнджам?

Он замер с вытянутой рукой и медленно повернулся к отцу.

— Мракоборцы уже не первый месяц пытаются выйти на их след, но их поместье слишком хорошо охранялось, — сказал отец, изучающе глядя в его глаза. — Как вы туда попали?

— Мы… нам… — Джеймс замялся, не зная, что сказать. Некоторые виды темной магии строго карались законом. Он не знал, что будет Регулусу за этот вид чар, все-таки, он использовал кровь, но сдавать его не хотелось — он давал обещание Сириусу.

Но отец и так всё понял.

— Темная магия очень опасна, Джеймс, — шепотом произнес он, — она оставляет неизгладимый отпечаток на душе, и от этого уже не избавиться.

— Я знаю, — Джеймс поднял на него уверенный взгляд, — поэтому, я её и не использую.

Вернувшись в палату, Джеймс быстро спровадил родителей домой, договорившись, что они придут следующим утром, перед его выпиской. Лили он уложил спать на свою кровать, а сам пошел надоедать к целителям, чтобы его, наконец, полностью просветили о состоянии здоровья Сириуса и Софии.

Но все целители, как назло, будто сквозь землю провалились. В дежурной на их этаже сидела только одна молодая целительница-практикантка. Она, бледнея и заикаясь, сказала, что все старшие целители отбыли по какому-то срочному вызову, когда вернутся — неизвестно.

Разочарованный, он сделал еще одну неудачную попытку проникнуть в палату друга, и после вернулся к себе. Понимая, что сейчас ничего не поделать, он трансфигурировал кресло в кровать и лег спать, мгновенно проваливаясь в сон.

***

Проснулся он только к вечеру, когда миссис Норрис принесла ужин и очередную порцию лекарства.

Как он понял, со срочного вызова целители уже вернулись, но никто вводить его в курс дела не спешил.

Однако Джеймс все равно попал в палату к Сириусу, во время вечернего обхода увязавшись за его целителем, который разрешил ему присутствовать при условии, что он будет молчать.

Сириус выглядел откровенно паршиво. На лице отчетливо виднелись сине-красные прожилки, сама кожа, на фоне угольно-черных волос, казалось бледно-серого оттенка, словно плохая бумага. Под глазами глубокие синие тени, а губы, напротив, бесцветные.

Но самое страшное он увидел, когда целитель убрал повязку с груди Сириуса. Там, где раньше был нож, зиял черный глубокий разрез. Края раны были словно обугленные, от нее, паутинкой, расходились темно-синие вздувшиеся венки, а из самого разреза, казалось, шел едва заметный дымок. Очевидно, это и был тот самый неизвестный яд.

— Вы не залечили рану? — прошептал Джеймс, в ужасе таращась, как из раны начала медленно сочиться бордовая кровь.

— Молча, мистер Поттер, — сурово произнес целитель, не поднимая на него глаз и осматривая рану, — это значит, без единого слова.

Но у него скопилось слишком много вопросов, которые требовали ответов. Держался он из последних сил, надеясь, что как только они выйдут в коридор, он их все задаст. Но целитель, кажется, уже сам заметил его нетерпение.

— Мы вычислили, что это был за яд, — сказал он, доставая пробирку с прозрачно-голубой микстурой и капая её на рану, — смесь яда скорпиона, аккромантула и гадюки. Они, вообще-то, не сочетаются друг с другом, но была выведена удивительно тонкая формула.

— Сириус поправится? — с надеждой спросил Джеймс, поднимая взгляд на целителя. — Вы придумали противоядие?

— Взгляните сами, — целитель кивнул на рану, обугленные края которой начали медленно светлеть. — Потребуется время, чтобы полностью вывести яд, но, я думаю, к концу следующей недели мистер Блэк уже будет полностью здоров.

— Отлично, — Джеймс облегченно выдохнул и широко улыбнулся.

Целитель, не сдержавшись, коротко ответил на его улыбку.

— Вы отличный друг, мистер Поттер, — сказал он вдруг, а Джеймс неожиданно смутился под взглядом взрослого целителя. — Пошли на помощь другу, и сейчас за него так переживаете.

— Это же Сириус, — невнятно промямлил Джеймс, сраженный таким заявлением, — он бы сделал то же самое.

Целитель еще мгновение внимательно на него посмотрел, потом отвернулся и сделал какие-то записи в толстом пергаменте, более тщательно осматривая края раны и постоянно делая у себя пометки.

А к ночи поднялась суматоха — кто-то украл из лаборатории нож, которым был ранен Сириус. Вообще-то, нож уже был не нужен. Но как удалось выяснить — он принадлежал Беллатрисе Лестрейндж. И многие испугались, что хозяйка лично явилась за своей вещью. На этаж и в округу больницы выставили дополнительную охрану.

— Слышала? Говорят, Белла за ножом приходила, — произнес Джеймс, заходя в палату и на всякий случай накладывая дополнительные защитные чары. — Жуть какая…

— Может, и не Белла, — с сомнением сказала Лили. — Вряд ли она осмелилась бы заявиться сюда, тут круглые сутки мракоборцы дежурят.

— А кому еще он нужен? — усмехнулся Джеймс, скидывая ботинки и заваливаясь на кровать. — Какая-то змея явно сюда просочилась.

Лили безразлично пожала плечами и отложила мед карту Джеймса, которую до этого изучала.

— Иди сюда, — Джеймс расплылся в улыбке и похлопал рядом с собой по кровати.

Безуспешно пытаясь сдержать лукавую улыбку, она произнесла полушепотом:

— Миссис Норрис и так считает распутством, что я осталась в твоей палате, — и добавила, став в один момент серьезной и взволнованной: — Миссис Поттер, наверное, такого же мнения.

— Раз уж они все равно так думают, не будем их разочаровывать. Идем.

Сделав вид, что раздумывает, Лили все-таки поднялась и переместилась к нему на кровать. Она, как и он, легла на бок, сохраняя между ними приличное расстояние.

— Отец меня отругал, что я тебя с собой взял, — почему-то шепотом произнес Джеймс, не отрывая взгляда от любимого лица.

— Как будто у тебя кто-то спрашивал, — прошептала Лили в ответ, мельком улыбнувшись.

Джеймс ей чуть улыбнулся в ответ, протянул руку и медленно, бережно убрал прядь волос за ухо, чувствуя, как от малейших прикосновений к коже разливается тепло по всему телу.

— На самом деле… мне было дико страшно за тебя, — сказал он, серьезно взглянув в ее глаза.

— И мне. Мне тоже было страшно за тебя, — она немного подалась вперед, так, что между ними осталось лишь несколько дюймов. — Но мы отличная команда. Правда?

— Это точно, — Джеймс ей широко улыбнулся, вспоминая, как удивительно слаженно они действовали. Конечно, эффект был бы лучше, если бы они и нападали вдвоем. Но когда один нападает, а другой отвечает за защиту, было тоже не менее результативно. И безопасно. — А сам Волан-де-Морт… совсем не страшный. И кого им пытаются напугать?

У Лили дрогнули губы, и она расплылась в улыбке, хихикнув.

— Ну не знаю, — с притворным сомнением прошептала она, — я его когда только увидела… — они многозначительно поморщилась и передернула плечами.

— Понимаю, — со знанием дела протянул Джеймс, — такую морду не каждый день увидишь.

Лили снова хихикнула и придвинулась еще ближе, просовывая руки ему под ребрами и обхватывая спину, утыкаясь лицом ему в шею. Джеймс, единственную свободную руку, запустил ей в волосы, перебирая пряди и поцеловав в висок.

Он готов был так вечность лежать. Чувствуя Лили возле своего сердца, ее спокойное дыхание на своей шее. Обнимая её и перебирая в руках гладкие, ярко-рыжие волосы, словно жидкий огонь.

— Джеймс.

— М?

Она чуть оторвалась от него и с тревогой посмотрела ему в глаза.

— Мы ведь победим?

У Джеймса лишь на мгновение хмурая тень по лицу пробежала, как он уверенно на нее посмотрел и произнес:

— Конечно, победим. Ты сомневаешься?

Она, словно переняв его уверенность, мотнула головой и сказала:

— Нет, не сомневаюсь.

— И правильно. Никаких сомнений, — прошептал он, наклоняясь к ней ближе и нежно и трепетно целуя.

Лили сразу перехватила инициативу, запуская свои пальцы в его шевелюру, опрокидывая его на спину и садясь сверху. Она прервалась на мгновение, аккуратно снимая с него очки и положив их на тумбочку, и снова прижалась к нему губами.

***

Уже покидая Мунго, Джеймс выторговал у целителей возможность навещать Сириуса каждый день. Целители, порядком уставшие за последние сутки от его неуемной энергии, быстро согласились — уж пусть лучше он ненадолго приходит раз в день, а не дежурит возле палаты друга круглые сутки, как грозился. Тем более, в этом не было никакой проблемы: Мунго и Больничное крыло в Хогвартсе были соединены каминной сетью.

И именно через нее Лили и Джеймс и вернулись в школу.

Им пришлось задержаться в Мунго, из-за чего они опоздали на обед, но Джеймс планировал, немедля, отправиться к домовикам на кухню.

— Сейчас отправлю Рему патронус, чтобы спускался на кухню, — произнес Джеймс, очищая мантию от сажи, — пожрать бы. Да и надо узнать, как он тут без нас, не скучал ли. Почему, кстати, он нас вообще не встречает?..

Джеймс разглагольствовал по поводу того, почему это Ремус даже не поинтересовался их делами и здоровьем, не прислал сову в Мунго или не явился сам. Он только сейчас сообразил, что друг не выходил с ними на связь уже больше суток. Но он осекся на полуслове, замечая вышедшую к ним мадам Помфри.

— Лили… — слабым голос произнесла она, посмотрев на свою помощницу красными, заплаканными глазами, — в-вчера…

Она так и не смогла договорить. Нижняя губа задрожала, глаза наполнились слезами, и она прижала ладонь ко рту.

— Мадам Помфри, что стряслось? — обеспокоенно спросила Лили, подойдя к ней, взяв под руку и усадив на стул.

Джеймс не знал, как себя вести. Что-то нехорошее поселилось в груди, и он продолжал неподвижно стоять в нескольких футах от Лили, которая кружила над целительницей, давая ей чашку с водой и успокаивающую микстуру.

Мадам Помфри выпила протянутый Лили пузырек с микстурой и устремила жалостливый взгляд на Джеймса.

— Мистер Люпин…

— Что-то с Ремусом? — Джеймс будто отмер, широким шагом подходя к мадам Помфри, но она только мотнула головой и выдавила с трудом:

— Эшли Грин…

— Что с ней?

Он как в тумане слушал о том, что Эшли позапрошлой ночью оказалась в лесу, где нарвалась на стаю волков.

Он видел, как с Лили схлынула краска, стоило мадам Помфри сказать, что Эшли не выжила. Видел, как она побледнела, только глаза загорелись ярче. Он не мог от Лили глаз отвести, держась за нее одним лишь взглядом, словно за спасительный круг, и из последних сил сдерживая свои эмоции, которые мощным потоком обрушились на голову.

Всё это не могло быть правдой. Это они там, в поместье Лестрейнджей, были в смертельной опасности, а здесь — в школе, должно было быть безопасно. Ремус должен был быть в безопасности. И Эшли должна была быть в безопасности.

— Где сейчас Ремус? — Джеймс словно издалека слышал свой голос, всё ещё находясь далеко от реальности.

— Должен быть у себя…

Не слушая больше, что еще скажет мадам Помфри, он развернулся и направился на выход из Больничного крыла. Сейчас самое главное — найти Ремуса.

— Лили, что мы ему скажем? — тихо спросил он, когда Лили его нагнала и взяла за руку.

— Ничего не нужно говорить, Джеймс, — ее голос подрагивал, но говорила она уверенно, — просто нужно быть рядом. Ремус должен знать, что он не один…

— Он себе это не простит, — прошептал он, даже не в силах представить, что сейчас переживает Ремус. Прекрасно его зная, он не сомневался, что друг полностью винит себя в случившемся.

А ведь это Джеймс больше всех подталкивал его к отношениям. Именно он настаивал, чтобы тот начал общаться с Эшли. Значит, доля вины лежит и на нем.

Ремуса они нашли на крыше гриффиндорской башни. Тайный лаз туда они обнаружили только в прошлом году. Да и бывали там редко, слишком мало места для них всех и слишком крутой склон крыши. Но для одного места хватало.

— Рем, — чуть слышно позвал Джеймс, просовывая голову в лаз и забираясь на крышу. Друг сидел к ним спиной, опустив плечи и повесив голову. На звук — а Джеймс не сомневался, Ремус их услышал, — он не повернулся.

Джеймс помог подняться Лили и прошел до Ремуса, помедлил секунду и несмело опустился рядом с ним.

Лили села по другую сторону от Ремуса. Но он продолжал их полностью игнорировать, закрывшись волосами, которые падали на его глаза, и опустив голову.

Молчание стало затягиваться. Джеймс ненавидел молчание. Ненавидел дискомфорт и неловкость. И ненавидел свою беспомощность перед другом, которому сейчас так нужна поддержка.

Перед ними на многие мили расстилался Запретный лес. Не лучший вид, как подумалось Джеймсу.

— Как ты? — выдал он первое, что пришло в голову.

От Ремуса послышалась горькая усмешка, но ни взглядом, ни словом он их не удостоил.

Джеймс взволнованно переглянулся с Лили, безмолвно требуя помощи, но она, кажется, тоже не знала, что предпринять.

— Ремус, поговори с нами, — тонким голосом произнесла она, прикасаясь к его руке.

— Уйдите, — неслышно проговорил он.

— Рем, мы волнуемся за тебя, — с нескрываемым волнением в голосе произнес Джеймс, не зная, куда деть руки и что делать.

— Я хочу побыть один, — с нажимом произнес он уже чуть громче.

Джеймс искренне переживал, что друг в таком состоянии сиганет с башни. Прямо туда, вниз, на острые пики забора.

— Рем, пожалуйста, пойдем в комнату, — умоляюще сказал он, — я не хочу тебя тут оставлять…

— Думаешь, спрыгну? — как-то зловеще усмехнулся Ремус, даже не посмотрев в его сторону, чем напугал Джеймса только сильнее.

— Да, — выдохнул он.

Ремус качнул головой, усмехаясь, и повернул голову к нему, впервые на него посмотрев.

— Захочу, ничто меня не остановит, — с поражающим и несвойственным ему безразличием, произнес Ремус.

— Не говори так, — мягко произнесла Лили, сжимая пальцы на его ладони. — Ты нам нужен. И мы переживаем за тебя. И хотим быть рядом… — она прервалась, стоило Ремусу повернуться к ней.

— Пожалуйста. Уйдите. Я хочу побыть один, — раздельно произнес он.

Джеймс с Лили вновь переглянулись. Оставлять Ремуса в таком состоянии им не хотелось. Тем более, оставлять на краю высокой башни.

— Рем…

— Джеймс, я не хочу ни с кем говорить, и не хочу никого сейчас видеть.

Его слова больно отдавались в душе. Джеймсу хотелось хотя бы часть его боли забрать, хоть чем-то помочь и хоть как-то поддержать, но он чувствовал себя абсолютно бесполезным.

Лили первая поднялась на ноги и кивком головы позвала Джеймса за собой. Он медленно встал и еще медленнее пошел за ней. Уже спустившись на верхнюю ступеньку, он повернулся к Ремусу, который всё также ссутулившись сидел на самом краю.

— Рем, если что мы будем в гостиной и… ждем тебя.

***

Джеймс, словно завороженный, не отрывал взгляда от огня. Голова, казалось, вот-вот лопнет от множества мыслей. Душа, казалось, не выдержит переполняющих чувств.

Как же это все могло с ними случиться?

— Скоро должен вернуться Северус, — напряженно произнесла Лили.

Джеймс бросил на нее взгляд, вмиг ставший острым. Со всей этой суматохой он совершенно о Северусе забыл.

В нем мгновенно поднялась злость на друга. Он не понимал одного: как Северус мог держать в тайне такое событие.

Джеймс чувствовал себя полным идиотом. Ведь он давно подозревал Мальсибера в связях с Пожирателями. Следил за ним по Карте. А Северус всегда пытался его отговорить от этой затеи, называл её глупой. Врал ему прямо в лицо.

— Надо будет с ним поговорить, — сказала Лили, взяв его за руку и привлекая к себе внимание.

— Поговорить? О, я с ним поговорю.

— Джеймс, — строго произнесла Лили, садясь боком и заглядывая ему в глаза. — Вначале, надо всё выяснить. Ты же понимаешь, что всё не так просто…

— По-моему, всё предельно ясно, — зло усмехнулся он.

— Мы ничего не знаем, — довольно резко сказала Лили. — Так что не надо судить…

— Не знаем? — перебил Джеймс, вскидывая на нее голову. — Нет, мы знаем достаточно. Знаешь, кто во всем этом виноват? — он неопределенно кивнул куда-то в сторону потолка. — Сев!

— Джеймс…

— Нет. Послушай, — он тоже развернулся к ней, прямо уставившись ей в глаза, — он сварил Пожирателям какое-то зелье. На это зелье похитили Софию. Мы все тут как на иголках сидели все три недели! Её вообще там пытали! А ведь он мог хоть какой-то намек дать! Потом, слава Мерлину, Софию мы нашли. И о, чудо, какое совпадение, прямо в полнолуние! Из-за чего Рем остался один! И Эшли… — Джеймс поморщился, опуская плечи и закрывая лицо руками, — черт… Знаешь, не удивлюсь, если тут Белби замешана, — как-то грустно хмыкнул он, — она ведь ему должна была противоядие принести…

— Не говори глупости, Джеймс, — неуверенно произнесла Лили и добавила, уже с уверенностью и строгостью: — И вся эта цепочка… все эти события, лишь совпадение. Я не верю, что Северус это всё подстроил.

— Не веришь? — усмехнулся он. — А что ты вообще о нем знаешь? Он же постоянно сам себе на уме! Он последние несколько месяцев только ночевать приходил! А все остальное время где-то шлялся!

— Последние несколько месяцев? — Лили вскинула брови. — А вы, как его друзья, поинтересовались, где он пропадал все это время?

— Ну… — Джеймс вдруг почувствовал легкий укол совести. Он не интересовался. — Рем, кажется, спрашивал… — невнятно произнес он и снова вскинул на Лили горящий взгляд. — Это не важно! Он же всегда такой был! Он нам давно дал понять, чтобы мы не лезли в его дела! Знаешь, как он ворчит и язвит, стоит мне поинтересоваться, что он там варит! — Джеймс показательно закатил глаза. — Бухтения потом на два дня вперед!

Лили только поджала губы и осуждающе покачала головой.

— Нет, ну ладно еще это зелье, — продолжал Джеймс, — но про маму-то свою мог рассказать! Её прокляли! И когда… — Джеймс задумался, припоминая, когда она заболела, — почти полтора года прошло! Прикинь! Сколько он нам врал!

— И всё равно, Джеймс, — Лили заметно волновалась, а может ей и настроение Джеймса частично передалось. — Нам надо его выслушать. Я думаю… думаю, если бы он и правда перешел на другую сторону, он бы не стал говорить, как нам можно найти Софию.

Джеймс уже открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но Лили с нажимом продолжила:

— Да, Сев всегда был скрытным. Но он всегда был нашим другом. И мы должны дать ему шанс всё объяснить.

— Ладно, — выдохнул Джеймс, после минутного раздумья. — Попробую держать себя в руках.

— Спасибо.

Но не успела Лили слово произнести, из проема вышел Северус собственной персоной. На секунду задержав на них взгляд, он тут же отвернулся и полетел в спальню, только мантия за ним развевалась.

— Идем, — Джеймс первый поднялся и пошел за другом.

***

— Не хочешь ничего объяснить?

— Как прошли похороны, Северус?

Джеймс и Лили, одновременно задав вопрос, переглянулись. Секундный безмолвный спор и Лили сдалась. Но Джеймс тоже понял, что начинать с наезда не лучшая идея. Он прокашлялся и повторил вопрос Лили:

— Как прошли похороны?

Северус, все это время стоящий к ним спиной и делающий вид, что ищет что-то в тумбочке, выпрямился и повернулся к ним, едва заметно усмехнувшись.

— Не делай вид, что тебе не плевать.

— Плевать?! — искренне возмутился Джеймс. — А когда это мне было плевать?! На кого-то из вас!

Северус лишь вздернул бровями и снова отвернулся.

— И что? Весь разговор? — Джеймс зло посмеялся. — Даже не расскажешь, почему ты переметнулся на другую сторону?

— Джеймс, — едва слышно, но твердо произнесла Лили, бросив на него строгий взгляд.

— Потому что я не переметнулся, — Северус резко развернулся и устремил на Джеймса ледяной пронзительный взгляд. — Я ни в чем не виноват, и оправдываться не собираюсь.

— Не виноват?! — Джеймс так обалдел, что даже рот раскрыл, круглыми глазами таращась на Северуса. — Не ты ли Пожирателям какую-то дрянь варил?!

— Меня шантажировали, — прошипел он, подходя ближе, — и да, ради того, чтобы продлить матери жизнь, я согласился сварить зелье. Осуждаешь меня? Ты бы так, конечно же, не поступил…

— Я бы сказал об этом вам! — перебил Джеймс, прокричав это ему в лицо.

— Правда? — Северус притворно изумился. — Сказал бы? Сказал бы, даже если бы тебя предупредили, что среди твоих друзей будет труп, если ты хоть кому-то расскажешь?

— Думаешь, они бы об этом узнали? О том, что ты рассказал нам? Да никогда!

Северус показательно закатил глаза.

— А ты, конечно, смог бы усидеть на месте, зная, что за столом слизеринцев сидит Пожиратель, который меня шантажирует?

В его голосе было столько презрения и недоверия, что Джеймса это задело. Ведь ради серьезной тайны, ради друга, он бы смог усидеть на месте. Он и так знает, что за столом слизеринцев есть один Пожиратель, и ради обещания другу, он этот факт игнорирует.

— Да, смог бы, — уверенно и спокойно произнес Джеймс.

Северус еще секунду вглядывался в его глаза, а потом отвернулся.

— Ну, а я не стал рисковать, — тихо произнес он.

Джеймс выругался сквозь зубы и запустил пальцы в волосы. Не стал рисковать. Северус всегда был совершенно не по-гриффиндорски осторожен.

— Сев, — подала голос Лили, — а что… что будет сейчас?

Джеймс с Северусом устремили на нее вопросительные взгляды.

— В смысле, — Лили замялась на мгновение, — ты говорил, что тебя шантажировали, угрожали твоей маме, чтобы ты сварил зелье. Но ты, как я поняла, зелье сварил. И… мама твоя… она…

— Мертва.

— Да, — Лили нервно сглотнула. — И что будет сейчас?

Северус безразлично пожал плечами.

— Не знаю. От меня только требовалось это зелье.

— Это Пожиратели убили ее? — спросил Джеймс.

— Нет, — Северус мотнул головой, не поднимая глаз. — Она отказалась от лечения… сама.

— Северус, мне так жаль, — тихо произнесла Лили, подходя к нему и прикасаясь к плечу.

Джеймс тоже испытывал к нему сочувствие. Он и представить не мог, каково сейчас Северусу. По сути, у него кроме матери и не было никого.

Возможно, в этом действительно есть их вина. Его вина. В том, что он не проявлял должного участия к жизни друга, полностью поглощенный своей жизнью. Но как иногда трудно заметить, что друг в беде, когда ты сам непомерно счастлив.

— Мне тоже, — глухо отозвался Северус, поднимая на нее взгляд, полный отчаянной тоски.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что Пожиратели просто так не отстанут, — сказал Джеймс, встречаясь с ним взглядом.

— Понимаю, — ответил он, устремив на него прямой взгляд.

— И? — чуть усмехнулся Джеймс. — Что ты будешь делать?

Северус перевел напряженный взгляд на Лили и обратно на Джеймса.

— Я… я думаю, нам временно лучше не общаться.

— В смысле, не общаться? — нахмурилась Лили. — Нам — это кому? Нам с тобой?

— Если Пожиратели придут снова, — начал говорить Северус, устремив на них серьезный взгляд, — в этот раз они будут угрожать вам.

— Да пусть угрожают сколько влезет! — воскликнул Джеймс.

— Да? — перебил Северус. — И пусть даже Лили угрожают? Потому что она у них первая на очереди.

У Джеймса против воли сжались кулаки. Рисковать Лили он не мог.

— Мне надо время, чтобы подумать и прикинуть дальнейший план, и посмотреть, что им нужно, — сказал Северус. — И это время нам лучше делать вид, что мы в ссоре.

— Что за бред?! — возмущенно воскликнул Джеймс.

Еще десять минут назад он не собирался прощать Северуса, но сейчас он с оленьим упрямством не собирался так просто отказываться от дружбы с ним.

— Ты что, собрался на их сторону?..

— Да никуда я не собрался, — устало проговорил Северус, в очередной раз закатив глаза. — Просто… — он оглянулся на пустую комнату, достал палочку и наложил пару защитных и заглушающих чар. — Пожиратели от меня не отстанут в любом случае. А это значит, что есть возможность повернуть это в свою пользу…

— Как? — недоуменно спросил Джеймс.

— Рецепт зелья, который мне пришлось делать, он… в общем, я постарался сделать так, что бы зелье сработало против Волан-де-Морта. Конечно, эффект будет не сразу, а только через год или два. Но…

— И ты думаешь, сработает? — недоверчиво спросил Джеймс.

Джеймс довольно неплохо разбирался в зельях, подтянув их за этот год, но до уровня Северуса конечно ему было далеко. Но даже с его знаниями было очевидно, что провести самого Волан-де-Морта будет непросто.

— Думаю, сработает, — сказал Северус и вкратце рассказал, что он придумал. Лили понимающе кивала на его слова, и Джеймс тоже сделал вид, что понимает, о чем тот говорит — в конце концов, Северусу виднее.

— Ну, а сейчас? — спросил Джеймс, когда он закончил. — Почему ты сейчас не хочешь их послать куда подальше? Мы сможем защитить себя сами.

— А что, если нет? — напряженно спросил он, вскидывая голову на него. — На кого-то из вас они могут наслать такое же проклятье, как и на маму. А его источник я всё еще не смог обнаружить.

— Я все равно не понимаю, чего ты хочешь добиться, переметнувшись к Пожирателям.

— Не собираюсь я к ним переметнуться, — резко сказал Северус, зло сверкнув глазами на Джеймса, — я хочу лишь оттянуть время, пока они не начали угрожать вам.

Джеймс понимал стремление Северуса защитить друзей. Возможно, он бы также поступил. Хотя и попытался бы найти вначале всевозможные другие способы. Но что-то все равно мешало ему поверить Северусу до конца, чувствуя какой-то подвох.

Он ведь всегда верил друзьям, как себе. И никогда даже представить не мог, чтобы кто-то из друзей стал близко общаться с врагом. Пусть даже на это была веская причина. И сейчас доверие его пошатнулось.

И то, что Северус сейчас хочет порвать все контакты с друзьями и ждать действий от Пожирателей казалось ему странным.

— Можно попробовать обратиться к Дамблдору, — несмело предложила Лили.

— Даже не начинай, — нервно произнес Северус.

Они все знали о странном, феноменальном недоверии Северуса к директору. Хотя Джеймсу это казалось неплохой идеей. Ведь только директор обладает такой властью и силой, которая способна была бы защитить от Пожирателей и их угроз.

— Мне нужно время, — снова сказал Северус, — Пожиратели не заставят себя ждать. И вот тогда и решим, что делать. А сейчас мне лучше держаться от вас подальше.

Лили эта идея совсем не нравилась. Она не хотела притворяться, и еще больше не хотела оставлять Северуса одного. Но он был непоколебим в свое решении.

— Расскажите лучше, как у вас всё прошло, — произнес Северус, — и как там Ремус? Вы его видели?

Лили принялась рассказывать ему события последних дней, в которые Северус отсутствовал, а Джеймс непривычно тихо и молча сидел на своей кровати, раздумывая над словами друга.

Ему совершенно не нравилась идея Северуса. Не нравилась идея, что он будет рисковать собой. Будет рисковать непонятно ради каких целей.

А еще его очень напрягали слова Северуса о том, что Лили — мишень номер один у Пожирателей. И только ради ее безопасности он готов был дать Северусу время, которое ему так необходимо, и притворяться, будто они не общаются.


	118. Смысл его жизни

_**Сириус Блэк** _

— Просыпайся, Блэк, — тихий голос Бланк был прямо возле уха и обдавал кожу горячим дыханием, заставляя волосы шевелиться.

Он слегка улыбнулся, чувствуя, как ее рука скользит по его волосам, обхватывает за подбородок и ее губы шепчут прямо возле его рта:

— Сириус…

— Софи, — он только сильнее улыбается и приоткрывает глаза.

— Сириус! — взволнованный громкий голос прямо возле него совсем не походил на голос Софии. — Очнулся! — радостный возглас Джеймса оглушительно режет по ушам. — Черт, Сириус, ты нас до смерти напугал!

Сириус морщится и отворачивает от него лицо, чувствуя, как при малейшем движении у него все тянет в груди.

Он с трудом понимает, где находится и что происходит. Почему вокруг все ослепительно белое, почему Джеймс так кричит, и что это за мужчина в лимонном халате, который прибежал на возглас его друга.

— Ты три дня в отключке провалялся, представляешь!

Джеймс продолжал слишком громко говорить, мельтеша позади целителя, который махал над Сириусом палочкой, что-то проверяя.

А у Сириуса вдруг картинки в голове замелькали. Как они оказались в поместье Лестрейнджей. Как он быстро расправился с одним из Пожирателей, как ворвался в дом и с одного заклинания сразил Рудольфуса. И как, наконец, увидел ее, Софию.

А дальше всё шло словно в замедленной съемке. Он помнит, как повернулся и получил мощный луч Круцио прямо в грудь. Он терпел до последнего, крепко сжав зубы и не давая вырваться крику боли, что рвался изнутри, продирая лёгкие.

Только вот крик он всё равно слышал. Громкий. Отчаянный.

А он помочь не мог. Снова.

И лишь чувствовал острую боль, которая мощной волной накатывала раз за разом, заставляя испытывать самые страшные муки. И видел, как осыпается пыль с потолка, как стены дрожат и стекла разбиваются вдребезги. И холодный металл, с силой пробивающий грудную клетку.

И слова Джеймса о том, что она не дышит.

Его накрыло волной необъяснимого страха, и он тут же подлетел на ноги, отбиваясь от рук целителя.

— Где она? — он устремил на Джеймса взгляд.

— Она здесь, Сириус, — торопливо проговорил он. — С Софией всё хорошо.

— Где. Бланк.

— Она там, — Джеймс метнулся к двери, открывая ее, — в конце коридора. Только к ней не пускают…

Сириус его не дослушал, и прямо так, полуголый и босыми ногами, выскочил в коридор и устремился в указанном направлении.

Дверь с ее именем и правда была заперта. И даже на поток ругани она не открылась.

— Мистер Блэк, немедленно вернитесь к себе, — целитель, довольно преклонного возраста, добежал до него одновременно с Джеймсом. — Я не закончил ваш осмотр…

— Если вы не откроете, клянусь, я вынесу эту чертову дверь, — прошипел Сириус, поворачиваясь к целителю и шаря по карманам пижамных штанов в поиске палочки, — где моя палочка?! — возмутился он, взглянув на Джеймса.

— Можешь мою взять, — он участливо выхватил из мантии свою палочку, ловко перевернув ее рукояткой к Сириусу.

— Стоп, — целитель тут же встал перед дверью, лицом к Сириусу, — если вы будете применять магию в больнице, вас заберут мракоборцы, мистер Блэк.

— Вы еще не поняли, что я попаду туда в любом случае? — зло проговорил Сириус, кивнув на дверь. Раздражение росло с каждой секундой. Ему жизненно необходимо было увидеть Бланк прямо сейчас. Слишком долго он терпел.

Целитель уже глубоко вдохнул, чтобы выдать очередную порцию нравоучений, как вдруг дверь открылась изнутри и на входе появилась молодая женщина.

— Проходи, Блэк, — равнодушно сказала она, не спуская с него внимательного и ледяного взгляда. — Только не трогай ничего.

Он в первую секунду даже растерялся, но тут же взял себя в руки и уверенно зашел в палату. Целительница захлопнула за ним дверь, никого больше не пустив.

Он с замиранием сердца делал каждый шаг, двигаясь вглубь палаты.

В помещении было очень темно. Здесь не было ни одного окна и ни единой свечи. А единственным источником света служила сама Бланк. Она была покрыта прозрачной светящейся пленкой, которая на расстоянии в пару дюймов проходила по всему ее телу.

Пленка сверкала и искрилась, постоянно переливаясь сине-зелеными цветами, будто полярное сияние, то тут, то там вспыхивая более яркими вспышками.

Сириус как завороженный остановился возле ее кровати. София выглядела неживой. Бледно-голубая кожа смотрелась хрустальной, а волосы словно потеряли свой цвет, бесцветными прядями разметавшись по кровати. И только сине-зеленые тени отражались на открытых участках кожи.

— Что с ней? — тихо спросил он, не в силах оторвать взгляд от Софии.

— На мисс де Бланк стоял магический блок, который был разрушен.

— Не понял, — сказал Сириус, чуть нахмурившись, но продолжая смотреть на Софию, будто околдованный этой магией, что её окутывала.

— Как вы знаете, у каждого волшебника есть магическое ядро, — начала говорить целительница. — Как правило, к трем-пяти годам оно начинает развиваться, появляются первые выбросы магии. Чем младше волшебник, тем слабее выброс. Но эта магия с возрастом, так или иначе, растёт. И с возрастом волшебник учится брать свою магию под контроль, учится руководить ею и направляет её. Он развивает свой магический потенциал и укрепляет свое ядро. В случае же с мисс де Бланк её магическое ядро оказалось заблокировано с момента ее рождения. Такое случается, очень редко, но случается.

Сириус наконец смог оторвать взгляд от Софии и взглянул на целительницу, которая продолжала говорить:

— И так получилось, что её магическая сила с возрастом росла, но выход свой не находила, скапливаясь внутри. Мисс де Бланк не могла ни пользоваться магией, ни направлять её. Но иногда, как правило, в моменты сильных эмоциональных потрясений, ее блок давал трещину, и магия частично пробивалась наружу. И в тот самый день… блок разрушился окончательно.

Целительница объяснила, что с помощью магической пелены, которая окутывала Софию, они пытаются восстановить ее ядро, которое сейчас нестабильное. Сказала, что уже есть заметные улучшения, и в ближайшие дни они будут приводить Софию в сознание.

— Так значит, сейчас всё хорошо? — уточнил Сириус. — Блока больше нет. Она может колдовать?

— Не совсем так. Взять, например, вас, Сириус. Вы с ранних лет учились управлять своей магией, учились пользоваться ею. Вы росли и развивались одновременно вместе с ней. А на мисс де Бланк сразу обрушилась окрепшая и сильная магия, которой она совершенно не способна управлять.

— И что… делать?

— Предположительно, у нее сейчас часто будут происходить выбросы магии. Как у детей. Только сила магии будет не как у ребенка, а как у взрослого.

— И что делать? — снова повторил Сириус.

— Учитывая все эти данные, я бы не советовала мисс де Бланк возвращаться в школу. Странно, как вообще она доучилась до седьмого курса, — добавила она вполголоса. — Я бы рекомендовала ей найти преподавателя, который занимался бы с ней индивидуально.

— Преподавателя?

— Да. Ей будет очень нелегко подчинить магию себе. Потребуется много терпения и усердия. И лучше, если с ней будет заниматься толковый преподаватель, который учтет все ее особенности.

Сириус вновь посмотрел на Софию. Он найдет ей самого лучшего учителя. Только школу она все равно закончит. Он её от себя больше и на шаг не отпустит.

— А почему блок вообще слетел? — спросил он, снова поднимая взгляд на целителя.

— Могу лишь предположить, что она просто не вынесла всех пыток. А ваше появление стало решающим ударом.

— Её пытали? — тихо спросил он, и без того зная ответ, и чувствуя, как внутри всё сжимается в крошечный комок.

— Да. На теле было множество следов, как обычных физических увечий, так и магических. На ауре видны множественные ментальные проникновения.

В нем моментально злость поднялась. Одна только мысль в голове была: Беллу он убьет голыми руками. Заставит страдать её за всё, что она сделала. Заставит страдать за боль Софии, и за свою.

Он вновь перевел взгляд на Софию, которая будто мертвая лежала. У него внутри всё умирало вслед за ней, представляя, что она пережила. Представляя, что она пережила, пока он сидел в замке в безопасности и ничего не делал, чтобы помочь ей. А она страдала от рук его кузины.

— Прости меня, — прошептал он, падая на колени возле ее кровати и беря ее за руку. Магическая пелена, окутывавшая её, сразу обожгла его руку. Но жар быстро прошел, оставляя лишь приятное тепло. Он ощущал потоки теплого воздуха, струящийся под пеленой, которая перешла и на его ладонь.

— Сказала же, не трогать ничего! — сурово и, кажется, испуганно, произнесла целительница. — Это может навредить!

А Сириус вновь не мог оторвать взгляд от Софии. Он видел, как она чуть повернула голову, и чувствовал, как ее пальцы дрогнули в его ладони.

— Она жива…

— Конечно, жива, — резко сказала целительница, за руку поднимая его на ноги и заставляя разорвать их руки с Софии. — Мертвецов мы тут не держим.

***

Ему разрешили остаться в ее палате. Не то чтобы разрешили, он просто наотрез отказался уходить.

Целительница вначале поругалась, потом что-то проворчала про «такого же Поттера», и ушла, сказав ему напоследок, чтобы не вздумал прикасаться к Софии, если хочет, чтобы она была в порядке.

Простояв еще неизвестное количество времени возле кровати, гипнотизируя Софию взглядом, призывая ее очнуться, он опустился в кресло.

Взгляд сразу наткнулся на букет белоснежных роз, стоящий в стеклянной вазе на тумбочке. Длинные толстые стебли были перевязаны зеленой лентой, на кончике которой виднелся маленький клочок пергамента.

Сириус поднялся и подошел к тумбочке. Взяв пергамент в руки, он его развернул, замечая лишь три знакомые буквы.

— Кто бы сомневался, — чуть слышно произнес он.

Удивительно, а он даже привычной ревности не ощутил.

Вполне естественно, что Регулус волнуется, и приходил к ней. А вот на Сириуса он наверняка зол. Он только сейчас вспомнил о том, как поступил с братом, прежде чем их перенесло в поместье Лестрейнджей. Но Сириус так поступил исключительно в интересах Регулуса и вину за собой не чувствовал.

Вернувшись в кресло, он задумался над словами целительницы. Бланк придет в себя и ей нужна будет защита. В Хогвартсе ей ничего не грозит, тем более, он всегда будет рядом. А вот после школы он, как и планировал, закроет ее в поместье в Блэкпуле. Он даже переступит через свои принципы и возьмет разработки своего отца по защите дома. Орион Блэк всегда был известен своей маниакальной одержимостью по защите семьи и дома в частности. Их родовое гнездо на площади Гриммо было окутано такими чарами, которые нигде никогда не изучались. Только Сириус и Регулус знали эти чары, Орион даже Вальбургу не посвящал в свои дела, считая, что это не женское дело.

Отец вдалбливал эти знания в головы своих сыновей с самого детства, и постоянно говорил, что семья — это самое главное, и ее защита должна стоять на первом месте.

Сириус тогда и предположить не мог, что ему понадобятся эти знания. Предположить не мог, что появится человек, защита которого будет стоять для него на первом месте.

Поместье дяди и так хорошо защищено, но с защитой отца оно будет поистине самым безопасным местом. И Софию там никто не найдет. Ни Белла, ни Пожиратели, ни сам Волан-де-Морт.

И еще, подумав, он решил, что преподаватель ей не особо и нужен. Он сам сможет ее обучить всему необходимому. Его отец, еще до поступления Сириуса в школу, брал для него лучших преподавателей в Англии, которые развивали его способности и учили контролировать магию. Так что он знает, что нужно делать.

***

Следующие сутки ее палату он не покидал. Ему даже еду прямо к ней приносили. Сириус не рисковал выходить, переживая, что его больше к ней не пустят, стоит ему за порог выйти.

И его целитель приходил к нему прямо туда. Его шрам на груди постоянно ныл и тянуло. Создавалось впечатление, будто нож все еще находится внутри. Целитель капал на тонкий белый шрам, в пару дюймов длинной, какой-то микстурой и говорил, что избавиться от него окончательно не удастся. Но яд уже практически вывели, и со дня на день болезненные ощущения пройдут.

А на следующий день к нему пустили и Джеймса. Он принес Сириусу его волшебную палочку, которая, как оказалась, находилась в его палате, и чистую одежду.

Он, точь в точь, как Сириус двумя днями ранее, вытаращился на Софию, остановившись посреди комнаты.

— Что с ней?

Сириус в двух словах ему объяснил, не вдаваясь в подробности, и сам обратился к другу с вопросом:

— Как там в школе дела?

Джеймс вдруг поменялся во взгляде и опустился в одно из кресел.

— Паршиво всё.

Он рассказал ему о Северусе, о его плане и о том, что они сейчас на людях делают вид, что в ссоре. Сириус подумал, что лично ему вид такой делать не придется. Прощать Северуса он не собирался.

Конечно, подробностей он не знал. Но ему было достаточно того, что Эйлин Принц всю жизнь провела в окружении Пожирателей, поэтому ничего удивительно, что она пострадала от их рук. Но куда удивительнее, что Северус сделал неправильный выбор и долгое время скрывал это от них. Сириус не удивился бы, если бы узнал, что Северус всерьез подумывал перейти на сторону Пожирателей. Иначе он не видел смысла скрывать тот факт, что Эйлин прокляли Пожиратели.

А может в нем это говорит София, которая долгое время капала ему на мозги, намекая, что Северус что-то задумал совместно со слизеринцами. И злость на себя, за то, что не поверил ей.

Но это оказалось ещё не всё. Когда Джеймс сказал, что Эшли мертва, Сириус сразу заподозрил неладное. Ведь еще месяц назад он знал, что к хижине близко подобрались волки. Почему он никому не сказал? Или сказал?

Ему было жаль Эшли. Ведь он с ней подружился еще в тот день, когда она к нему подошла, чтобы спросить, как сблизиться с Ремусом. Она краснела, заикалась и смущалась. В тот день он даже время свидания с Бланк перенес, чтобы составить с Грин подробный план соблазнения Ремуса.

Это был весьма веселый вечер. Наверное, именно в тот день, в действительности, пошатнулось его убеждение, что между мужчиной и женщиной не может быть дружбы.

Грин не стала ему другом. Но ему было приятно общаться с ней. Она была легкой и ненавязчивой. У Сириуса она ассоциировалась с шоколадным печеньем и легким, переливчатым смехом. С вечной косой на плече и искрящимся, прозрачным и искренним взглядом.

Но больше чем Грин, ему было жаль Ремуса. У него сердце болело за друга, понимая, что он наверняка винит во всём себя. И понимая, что он, на самом деле, ни в чем не виноват.

И понимая, что он сам бы не вынес смерть близкого человека.

***

Когда с Софии снимали магическую пелену, собрался целый консилиум. Всем было интересно посмотреть. Как понял Сириус, такое явление и правда было очень редким.

Он стоял в первых рядах, когда после продолжительной зачитки сложного заклинания пелена вдруг впиталась в кожу Софии, и не дышал, ожидая, что она вот-вот очнется.

Но время шло, а она продолжала лежать, не шелохнувшись. Только она вдруг начала набирать цвет. Кожа становилась мягкого светлого оттенка, а в волосах замерцали золотые отблески, отражаясь от десятка свечей, парящих под потолком.

— Софи, — он уже протянул руку, чтобы прикоснуться к ней, как ее перехватили.

— Не трогай, — все та же целительница устремила на него суровый взгляд.

— Почему она не просыпается? С ней всё в порядке? — спросил он. Но ему никто не ответил. Крупный целитель оттеснил его от кровати и стал вполголоса о чем-то переговариваться с целительницей.

Сириус уже хотел взорваться гневной речью, требуя немедленно привести Софию в чувство, как к нему повернулась целительница:

— Будить ее нельзя. Она очнется в ближайшее время. Сама, Блэк, — добавила она, предвидя его вопрос.

Основная масса целителей ушла, так и не дождавшись ничего интересного, а в палате остался один дежурный целитель. Как подозревал Сириус, только из-за него. Не будь здесь свидетелей, он бы наверное не сдержался и разбудил Бланк прямо сейчас.

Но под цепким взором целителя ему пришлось смирно сидеть в кресле.

Время тянулось невыносимо медленно. Ему казалось, прошел не один час, но минутная стрелка сдвинулась лишь на пару делений.

Хотелось хотя бы прокричать ее имя, но целитель зачем-то держал палочку в руках и не спускал с него взгляд, и Сириус не рисковал нарушать покой Бланк.

Он поочередно бросал взгляды на Софию, на часы и на целителя, как вдруг…

— Блэк…

Первая мысль — почудилось. Но нет, она открыла глаза и смотрела прямо на него затуманенным взглядом.

— Софи, — он тут же подорвался с места, устраиваясь на краю кровати возле нее и поднимая ее за руки, — Мерлин, Софи, наконец-то…

Он целовал всё подряд, что попадалось, ее руки, ее лицо, глаза, губы, волосы. Оставляя на ней множество невесомых поцелуев, будто проверяя, что это и правда она, что она жива. Что она здесь, с ним.

— Софи…

— Сириус.

Отстранившись от нее, он посмотрел в ее глаза, в которых, словно по щелчку пальцев, вспыхивал огонь и появлялось сознание.

— Сириус!

Она легко подалась вперед, заключая его в крепкие объятия, обнимая его за шею и прижимаясь к нему всем телом.

— Бланк, — выдохнул он, утыкаясь лицом в ее волосы и расплываясь в глупой улыбке.

Разве можно так скучать по человеку? Разве бывает так, что ты его обнимаешь, целуешь, а тебе все равно его катастрофически не хватает?

И ты надышаться не можешь его запахом. Смотришь в его глаза, и насмотреться не можешь. Всё мало, и хочется еще и еще.

— Софи, — он будто впервые смотрел в ее лицо, на котором дрогнула неуверенная улыбка, но на котором вполне уверенно пылали глаза.

Но не успел он на нее насмотреться, его снова прогнали на злосчастное кресло. Опять собралась орава целителей, которые слишком долго, по мнению Сириуса, над ней колдовали.

Их вдвоем оставили лишь спустя пару часов. И Сириус, недолго думая, скинул ботинки и забрался к ней на кровать.

— Бланк, — он сжимал ее в своих объятиях с такой силой, что, глядишь, и раздавит, — прости меня, — добавил он едва слышно. — Никто. Никто больше не причинит тебе боль. Никогда. Обещаю…

— Сириус…

Он чуть отстранился, попутно потеревшись щекой о ее лицо.

Она долго смотрела в его глаза, а потом резко приподнялась и одним движением задрала на нем футболку, устремив взгляд на шрам. Сириус успел увидеть, как в ее глазах что-то мелькнуло, то ли испуг, то ли злость, а в следующую секунду ваза с цветами разлетелась на множество мелких осколков.

Она дернулась, по инерции зажмуривая глаза и прижимаясь к нему. Сириус сразу сел, обхватывая ее за плечи.

— Бланк, всё хорошо, — он легонько тряхнул ее за плечи, заглядывая в глаза. — Софи, слышишь? Всё нормально.

Она ему ничего не ответила и только кивнула, оглядывая осколки. Взяв палочку, Сириус их все убрал. Он лег обратно и за руку притянул ее к себе, обнимая.

— Это Рег цветы принес, — сказал он, чтобы хоть чем-то ее отвлечь.

— Регулус? — она сразу устремила на него взгляд, приподнимая голову. — Где он?

— Он в школе…

— С ним всё хорошо? У Лестрейнджей его не было? — с волнением спросила она.

Нет, ревность все-таки никуда не ушла, давая о себе знать, поднявшимся неприятным чувством в груди. Но Сириус через силу улыбнулся.

— С ним всё нормально. У Лестрейнджей его не было, — ответил он, а София облегченно выдохнула и чуть улыбнулась, обратно устраиваясь на его груди головой. А Сириус, пока она не видит, позволил себе закатить глаза и скорчить недовольное лицо.

И всё-таки, в душе было еще что-то помимо ревности. И Сириус должен был об этом сказать. Это было бы правильно.

— Это Рег тебя нашел, — сказал он. — Без него ничего бы не вышло.

Он рассказал ей о том, как пытался найти ее. И о том, что Регулус тоже делал три попытки, последняя из которых, наконец, увенчалась успехом. И о том, что он усыпил собственного брата ради его же безопасности.

— Хотя он, наверное, это не оценит, — произнес Сириус, думая о том, что брат вряд ли встретит его в школе с распростертыми объятиями.

Но София, к счастью, полностью поддержала его, согласившись, что Регулусу нельзя было там появляться.

Они полночи проговорили, не отрываясь друг от друга и лёжа в обнимку. Он рассказывал ей всякие глупости, пытаясь ее отвлечь. И обходил новости о Северусе и Ремусе. Целители сказали, её сейчас лучше не тревожить, в том числе плохими новостями.

Но что бы он не говорил, она была непривычно тиха и молчалива, лишь изредка отвечая в ответ. И только глаза неярко мерцали в темноте и смотрели на него не отрываясь.

А Сириус в этом винил себя, каждую минуту представляя, что ей пришлось пережить.

Он спустился чуть ниже, оказавшись прямо напротив ее лица, желая поцеловать, но резко замер, остановившись взглядом на тонком белом шраме, который был на ее нижней губе. На розовых пухлых губах он заметно выделялся. Сириус не сказал бы, что это её портит, хотя и понимал, что ей это уверенности в себе не добавит.

А София, кажется, заметив его взгляд, закусила нижнюю губу, пытаясь спрятать этот шрам. Но он тут же прижался к ней губами, требовательно целуя. И чувствуя, как она сопротивляется.

Она отстранилась и подняла на него напряженный взгляд, прикасаясь пальцами к шраму.

— Тебе больно? — он перехватил ее руку, отнимая ее от губ.

— Нет.

Он приподнялся на локте и навис сверху. Обхватив ладонью ее лицо, он посмотрел ей в глаза.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что для меня никого прекраснее нет? — шепотом произнес он и провел большим пальцем по ее нижней губе, останавливаясь на шраме.

— Знаю, — ответила она, не моргая глядя в его глаза.

Он склонился еще ближе и нежно обхватил губами ее нижнюю губу, ожидая от нее ответной реакции, целуя ее мягко и ненастойчиво. И чувствуя, как она в следующий момент расслабляется и отвечает ему.

Бланк давно уснула, а ему сон так и не шел. Он так и продолжал лежать, крепко прижимая ее к себе и не в силах отвести взгляд от ее лица, запустив руку в ее волосы.

И всё размышлял, в какой вдруг момент она стала так важна для него? В какой момент он перестал видеть жизнь без нее?

Может быть, когда она исчезла в камине, и он понял, что даже один день без нее — пытка. Или, может быть, когда они сидели на берегу в Блэкпуле и он показывал ей свое созвездие.

Или когда она призналась ему в любви. Смотрела на него горящим взглядом и сказала те слова, от которых у него всё замирало внутри, от осознания, что это самое ценное.

Или когда она приковала его к кровати — или же чем-то невидимым приковала его к себе. Или когда он впервые поцеловал ее, вспоминая, что в тот момент у него что-то слетело в душе.

Или в тот день, когда впервые услышал ее голос, который пел на французском. Или когда она сломала его метлу, а он бежал за ней под проливным дождем.

Или когда к нему в руку впервые скользнула шелковая голубая лента.

Или когда она шла к столу Слизерина и бросила на него острый, разрезающий воздух, взгляд, запустив необратимый процесс.

Она появилась в его жизни словно гром среди ясного неба. Перевернула всё вверх дном в его душе. И заставила поверить в то, во что он никогда не верил, ничего не требуя взамен.

А сколько они времени зря потеряли, потратив его на ненависть, злость и детские обзывки. Сколько времени он боролся с собой и со своими чувствами. Наверное, ни за одну девушку столько не сражались, сколько сражался он со своим собственным сердцем. А она всё равно победила, ничего при этом не делая.

Но даже если бы был шанс всё изменить, вернуться в прошлое и вправить себе мозги, чтобы не терять зря время, он бы не стал ничего менять.

Так и оставил бы их жизнь. С каждой ссорой, с каждой стащенной лентой и брошенной гневной фразой. Со сломанной метлой, со всеми отработками. И с овсянкой на его голове. С их первой и последней дуэлью, когда ей удалось залезть в его мозги. С ненавистью во взглядах и с сумасшедшей страстью в поцелуях. С теми днями, когда она сидела у Хагрида и целовала черного пса в непослушную морду. И с теми ночами, которые они проводили в ее парижской спальне, не в силах насладиться друг другом.

И с тем временем, которое они провели в Блэкпуле. Тем временем, когда они были одни в целой вселенной, и никто им больше не был нужен.

Наверное, не каждому так везет, встретить такого человека. Который будет волновать тебя. Мысли о котором будут будоражить до кончиков пальцев. Поцелуи которого будут вызывать целый ураган в душе.

Который станет для тебя дороже самой жизни.

Она в один момент стала для него всем. Стала смыслом его жизни. Стала его душой.

А на меньшее он был и не согласен.

Если и верить в любовь, то только в ту, что с первого взгляда. Если и верить в любовь, то только в ту, что навсегда.

— Я люблю тебя, Софи, — прошептал он, оставив невесомый поцелуй на кончике её носа.

Оказалось, так просто это сказать. Ведь он действительно любит. Всем сердцем и душой. Любит так сильно и отчаянно, как не может себе позволить человек.

А он любит. Всю её без остатка. Любит каждую ее родинку на теле, любит ее яркие ленты в волосах.

Любит ее изящество в движениях и резкость в словах и суждениях.

Любит то, как она на секунду задерживает дыхание, прежде чем рассмеяться. Любит ее тонкие руки и длинные пальцы, из-под которых звучит его любимая музыка.

Любит ее безумные игры, будь то бесконечные прятки от него по всему Хогвартсу, или же изощренные игры в постели.

Любит ее глаза и отражение звезд в них. Любит ее огонь внутри и то, как она заставляет его гореть вместе с ней. От прикосновений, слов и взглядов.

И любит то, что она напоминает ему дышать, когда он об этом забывает, глядя в ее глаза.

Любит сильнее, чем это можно представить.

Он только сейчас заметил, что весь дрожит. Не иначе, как от переполняющих чувств. Ведь так всегда было. Его всегда трясло рядом с ней. От злости, от гнева, от страсти, от переполняющей нежности. А сейчас, очевидно, от любви.

Он чуть усмехнулся, представляя, что услышь Бланк его мысли, назвала бы его глупым романтиком или еще чем-то непотребным. И когда он только успел стать таким непозволительно чувствительным? Какой кошмар.

Только вот он, впервые за много дней, впервые за много месяцев, от этого нового открытия вдруг почувствовал удивительное умиротворение в душе.

***

В Мунго они провели еще пару дней. София быстро шла на поправку, хотя, по словам целителей, ей предстоит долгий период реабилитации, и еще дольше ей придется учиться пользоваться магией. А сейчас её поят всевозможными успокаивающими настойками, чтобы магических всплесков не происходило.

В один из дней к ней заходил Дамблдор. Сириус пропустил этот момент, он в это время был у целителей. А когда вернулся, директор уже уходил.

Сириус вышел его проводить, чтобы сказать, что какие бы советы не давали целители, София вернется в школу. Дамблдор на это ответил, что решать это будет сама Бланк, но он не против, чтобы она доучилась.

Сириус успокоился — он переживал, что директор может послать ее куда подальше, если узнает, что до этого момента она и колдовать-то не умела.

А вечером он вернулся в свою палату, чтобы забрать свои немногочисленные вещи — завтра утром им можно будет вернуться в Хогвартс.

Он надел на себя свою любимую кожаную куртку и застегивал на запястье ремешок от часов, когда к нему вошла Бланк. Поверх больничной пижамы на ней была, неизвестно откуда взявшаяся, слизеринская мантия.

— Я поговорил с целителями, они тебя завтра могут отпустить в Хогвартс, при условии, что будешь регулярно ходить к Помфри на осмотры, — сказал Сириус, за руку притягивая к себе и обнимая.

— Да? — как-то слишком взволнованно спросила она, не поднимая глаз и глядя куда угодно, только не на него.

Он прижимал ее к себе и чувствовал, как быстро бьется ее сердце, и это, казалось, не предвещало ничего хорошего.

— Да, — улыбнулся Сириус и, обхватив пальцами ее подбородок, приподнял голову, заставляя посмотреть на него. Он не понимал, с чем связано волнение, отчетливо виднеющееся в ее глазах. Возможно, она просто боялась возвращаться в школу. — Вернемся, в твою спальню перееду. Гринграсс и Дриффит пусть делают, что хотят. Лично мне они мешать не будут…

— Сириус, — перебила она.

— Софи? — спросил он, вскинув брови, когда молчание стало затягиваться.

— Я не вернусь в Хогвартс…

Он чуть нахмурился, но тут же улыбнулся.

— Ты хочешь сразу отправиться к Блэкпул? — он задумался, но лишь на мгновение. — Это можно устроить…

— Нет-нет, подожди. Наверное, надо было сразу сказать.

Она отпустила его и отступила на шаг, с непонятной тревогой глядя в глаза.

— Сказать о чем?

Бланк слишком долго молчала. Слишком долго смотрела в его глаза, не моргая.

Он слишком долго не дышал. Слишком.

— Темный Лорд мне сказал, что Джо жив.


	119. Ouroboros

_**София де Бланк** _

_«Здравствуй, София._

_Долго не решался тебе написать. Волновался, вдруг тебе сейчас не до меня. Но Элизабет сказала написать. Пишу под её контролем._

_Без тебя в гостиной тихо и как-то скучно._

_А еще довольно прохладно. Если ты не возражаешь, я взял на себя обязанность по растопке камина. У меня, конечно, это занимает пять секунд. Но в школе ходят слухи, что ты сейчас тоже можешь полноценно колдовать._

_Да и вообще, какие только слухи не ходят. Элизабет говорит, ты бы точно разозлилась, если бы услышала, поэтому я их тебе сообщать не стану._

_Профессор Вектор разрешила мне посещать дополнительные занятия по нумерологии для третьих и четвертых курсов. Я был очень рад. Мало кому из младшекурсников позволяют ходить на дополнительные. А еще профессор сказала, что в следующем году я могу попробовать написать статью в научный журнал, а она мне в этом поможет._

_Регулуса почти не вижу. Он не выходит из своей спальни, и посещает только занятия. Поэтому в шахматы со мной никто не играет. Хотя в последние дни мне стал составлять компанию Мэйсон Боунс. Мы с ним познакомились на занятиях по нумерологии, он учится на четвертом курсе на Пуффендуе._

_Жду твоего возвращения и желаю скорейшего выздоровления._

_Като Р.»_

Она уже не в первый раз перечитывала открытку, которую пару дней назад принесла сова. Перечитывала и улыбалась. На душе всегда становилось тепло от мысли, что Като за нее переживает и ждет. В последние дни в Хогвартсе они совсем мало проводили времени вместе, и София по нему скучала.

Перевернув открытку, София в который раз залюбовалась летним пейзажем Хогсмида. Деревня на картинке походила на сказочную страну из магловских мультфильмов.

Приподнявшись на кровати, она поставила открытку к корзине весенних цветов, которые прислала Гринграсс, также с пожеланиями скорейшего выздоровления, и откинулась обратно на подушки.

София очнулась уже три дня назад, и всё ещё помнит, как только открыла глаза и увидела Сириуса.

Она плохо помнила, что происходило в последние минуты в поместье Лестрейнджей. Только то, как увидела Сириуса, а дальше ослепляющая боль, которая всё ещё временами прокатывалась по телу слабым отголоском, стоило об этом подумать.

Первые пару дней она была очень слаба, шевелилась с трудом и с таким же трудом соображала. Но мысли быстро прояснялись, и она быстро набиралась сил. Её без конца поили лечебными зельями и по сто раз на дню проводили диагностику, проверяя, как быстро она восстанавливается.

Целители были довольны, радуясь, что их новосозданные зелья дают такой мгновенный эффект. А София считала, что помогает ей прийти в себя присутствие Сириуса.

Ей казалось, и жизни не хватит насмотреться на него. Хотелось вечность пролежать под его взором, в его надежных объятиях и слушая его голос.

Чувствовать его руки на себе и его горячие дыхание. Ощущать его сердцебиение, возле своих ребер, и засыпать под его голос. И медленно плавиться под его глазами.

Она круглые сутки проводила с ним, и не хотела расставаться и на минуту. Отчаянно пытаясь надышаться им на недели вперед.

Потому что помимо Сириуса её мысли не покидал еще один человек.

Ей казалось, будто она зря теряет время, отлеживаясь в Мунго. Чувствовала, что она должна была давно отправиться на поиски Джори.

София терялась в догадках, почему он с ней не связался за целый год. Ведь он знает, как он был для нее дорог. И единственным объяснением тут было то, что он не имеет такой возможности.

Как она уже поняла, и как она всегда подозревала, к его исчезновению причастен отец. И что он сделал с Джори, оставалось только гадать. Одно было ясно — ничего хорошего.

Не исключено, что Джори в плену. Не исключено, что у него даже возможности нет написать ей или дать хоть какой-то знак. Возможно, всё это время он ждал её помощи.

А она в это время страдала дома, даже не делая попыток его найти, на слово поверив Луи.

А она в это время развлекалась и влюбилась в Блэка, напрочь забыв о Джори. Чувство вины, которое она испытывала первое время влюбленности в Блэка, вновь дало о себе знать.

Что, если он был ей верен, ждал её и её помощи, пока она утопала от любви в объятиях Сириуса, даже не вспоминая о нем.

На сердце было тяжело от осознания, что она не должна была сдаваться. Не должна была забывать Джори. Она должна была хотя бы попробовать найти его и разобраться, что вообще случилось в ту ночь, когда погибла вся его семья.

И потеряв столько времени впустую, она должна немедленно к нему отправиться, потому что она попросту не сможет спокойно жить, пока не убедится, что он цел и здоров.

Ее размышления прервал короткий стук в дверь.

— Войдите, — произнесла она, поднимаясь с кровати. — Профессор Дамблдор? — удивленно спросила София, замечая директора.

— Надеюсь, я вас не потревожу, — директор ей ласково улыбнулся, проходя в палату, — я ненадолго.

София смотрела, как Дамблдор прошел к ней в палату и устроился в кресле напротив ее кровати.

— Я принёс вам кое-что, — Дамблдор запустил руку в один из внутренних карманов и достал оттуда длинную волшебную палочку из светлого дерева. — Это нашли в поместье при обыске.

— Моя палочка, — София вскочила на ноги и сделала шаг к директору, протягивая руку. — Я думала, уже не увижу ее, — она мягко улыбнулась, взяв в руку любимую палочку, которая никогда ее не слушалась. И впервые ощущая тепло, исходящее от древка, переливающееся в руку.

Она взмахнула ею наугад, направив в стену.

— Не надо…

Слова Дамблдора потонули в оглушительном хлопке. Мощный луч, вырвавшийся их палочки, ударился в стену, образовав облако пыли из штукатурки и оставив там огромное обугленное пятно.

София шарахнулась назад, уперлась ногами о кровать и упала на нее, в ужасе глядя на почерневшую стену. В ладони и кончиках пальцев всё горело, будто этот луч вышел не из палочки, а прямиком из её руки.

— Ничего страшного, София, — Дамблдор ей спокойно улыбнулся, достал свою палочку и одним движением привел стену в порядок. — Такое сейчас будет случаться. Вам нужно учиться контролировать свою магию.

А София, от греха подальше, положила палочку на подушку.

— Я бы предложил вам поменять палочку…

— Поменять? — перебила София, глянув на свою палочку.

— Да, поменять. Ваша палочка из кизила. Дерево это чудное и непослушное. И хоть такие палочки способны на серьезное волшебство, но они слишком шумные и привередливые. А в сочетании с пером феникса, которое очень трудно подчинить себе…

— Я не буду менять палочку, — отрезала София, снова перебивая директора.

Дамблдор тяжело вздохнул, разводя руки.

— Дело ваше. Я так понимаю, целители уже сообщили о том, что вам нужен индивидуальный преподаватель? — спросил Дамблдор, а София ему кивнула. — Но, не смотря на это, я готов снова принять вас в стенах Хогвартса и дать вам возможность доучиться…

— Я не вернусь в Хогвартс, — произнесла она, в очередной раз перебив директора.

Дамблдор еще мгновение помолчал, вглядываясь в ее лицо, а потом слегка улыбнулся.

— Что ж, этот вопрос вы вправе решать сами.

— Только не говорите никому, — поспешно добавила София, поднимая на него взгляд. — Сириусу. Я ему сама скажу.

— Разумеется.

На секунду опустив взгляд, София вновь взглянула на директора и задала вопрос, который давно не покидал ее голову:

— Профессор Дамблдор, вам что-нибудь известно о моем брате? О Луи?

— Увы, но нет. Когда вы пропали, я пытался выйти с ним на связь, писал ему письма, но совы всегда возвращались обратно с нераспечатанным конвертом.

Это могло значить либо то, что Луи хорошо скрывается, закрыв свое тайное место даже от сов, либо же он и правда мертв.

— Последний раз его видели в Париже пару недель назад.

— Ясно, — отстраненно произнесла София, глядя перед собой. Как бы она не отказывалась верить, что Луи мертв, она знала, что он бы ее никогда не бросил.

С другой стороны, брат уже однажды жестоко обманул её. Видел, как она убивается, как страдает, и все равно не рассказал правду. Возможно, он и сейчас смог отказаться от нее ради своего благополучия.

— Это всё? — грубо спросила она, посмотрев на директора.

— Вообще-то, нет, София, — Дамблдор поудобнее устроился в кресле и устремил на нее свой ясный взгляд. — Мне бы хотелось знать, что произошло в поместье.

— Меня пытали, — резко ответила она. — Белла резала меня и заставляла видеть всякие ужасы. А еще один парень постоянно брал мою кровь для каких-то зелий.

Она договорить не успела, как почувствовала, что в ее мозгах совсем не аккуратно копаются. Или же она стала такой восприимчивой после общения с Темным Лордом?

— Мерлин, — прошептала она, закрывая глаза и опуская лицо в ладони. Столь резкое вторжение в мысли вызывало чудовищный дискомфорт. — Я же и так всё рассказываю. Обязательно вот так вламываться в мозги? — зло произнесла она, даже не пытаясь скрыть недовольство в голосе.

Её способностей не хватало, чтобы полностью скрывать свое сознание от таких искусных легилиментов как Темный Лорд или Дамблдор, но ей вполне хватало способностей, чтобы понять, что все её сознание переворошили в очередной раз.

Но Дамблдор улыбнулся, как ни в чем не бывало, и произнес:

— Прошу прощения. Не каждый идет на контакт…

— Поэтому надо с пинка в сознание врываться?!

Ей показалось, что в его глазах мелькнуло сожаление, и Софии вдруг стало стыдно за свою вспышку гнева. Она отвела от директора взгляд и спросила:

— Что еще вы хотите знать?

Дамблдор тут же оживился.

Он задавал много вопросов. Особенно о Темном Лорде и о зелье. Но София мало что знала и мало что помнила. Вот если бы он спросил ее о Беллатрисе, София бы ему в красках описала каждую их встречу. Но Дамблдора, кажется, ничуть не волновало то, что ей пришлось пережить.

София понимала, что особо не помогла директору, но он, тем не менее, поблагодарил ее, еще раз сказал, что будет рад видеть ее в Хогвартсе, если она передумает, и ушел.

Как только за Дамблдором закрылась дверь, София ненароком остановилась взглядом на волшебной палочке, которая всё ещё лежала на подушке.

Ей нестерпимо хотелось испытать её.

Долго не думая, он взяла палочку и взмахнула ею.

— Люмос! — громко произнесла София.

Она улыбнулась, замечая на кончике палочки пляшущий огонек. У нее даже пульс участился от осознания, что получилось с первой попытки.

Она чувствовала, как эта радость поднимается в груди, идет по ее руке, прокатываясь по венам, и в следующий момент огонек ярко полыхнул, разбрасывая вокруг себя искры и перебрасываясь на кровать, мгновенно охватывая ее ярким пламенем.

— Агуаменти! — в панике прокричала София, направляя палочку на пылающую кровать.

Мощный поток ледяной воды обрушился сверху, заливая всё пространство, быстро наполняя комнату и в одну секунду потушив кровать.

София стояла мокрая насквозь, тяжело дыша и дрожа с головы до ног, когда в комнату ворвался целитель.

— Мисс де Бланк, — ошарашенно пролепетал он, — вам пока нельзя колдовать.

Он достал палочку и стал приводить комнату в порядок, попутно причитая, поглядывая на нее:

— Ваша магия сейчас очень нестабильна. При этом она весьма сильная. Вам нужно быть очень, подчеркиваю, очень осторожной в своих мыслях и желаниях. Особенно, когда в ваших руках палочка.

Целитель закончил с комнатой и повернулся к ней. Одним движением он высушил на ней одежду и волосы.

— Выпейте, — строго сказал он, протягивая ей пузырек.

София без раздумий выпила лекарство, сразу ощущая, как буря внутри успокаивается.

Целитель осуждающе покачал головой, глядя на нее.

— Вам предстоит трудный путь, придется поднабраться терпения и…

— Да знаю-знаю, — недовольно проговорила София, убирая палочку в карман пижамных штанов, — сто раз уже говорили.

— Говорили сто раз, а вы все равно пытаетесь колдовать!

София только махнула рукой на него, не в настроении спорить. Она не считала это чем-то страшным. Она впервые не ощущала боль или каких-то дискомфортных чувств, когда применяла магию. Напротив, в руках приятно жгло и покалывало. Она физически чувствовала силу в себе, о которой до этого момента и не подозревала.

— Вам сейчас лучше отдохнуть, — сказал целитель, вновь привлекая внимание к себе. — В данный момент решается вопрос о вашей выписке. Возможно, завтра утром вас смогут отпустить…

Целитель продолжал что-то говорить о том, что ей сейчас придется регулярно принимать лекарства и ходить на осмотры, но София его толком и не слышала.

Время пришло. Дальше уже откладывать некуда. В Хогвартс она и правда не собиралась возвращаться. Не видела в этом смысла. Только время впустую потратит. В последние дни она только и думала о том, что отправится во Францию.

Плана у нее никакого не было. Первым делом она доберется до дома, возможно, там она сможет найти хоть какую-то информацию о Джори. А если даже и нет, то она всю Францию дом за домом обойдет, пока не найдет его.

Единственное, чего она страшилась, была вовсе не неизвестность перед поездкой в родную страну, это был момент объяснения с Сириусом.

У Софии холодок по телу прокатывался, представляя, как она ему говорит о своих планах.

Она надеялась, что он поймет и отпустит её. Ведь София не собиралась уходить навсегда. Она обязательно вернется к Сириусу. И ей необходимо знать, что он примет её решение и будет ждать её.

Только она слишком хорошо знала Блэка. Она всем нутром чувствовала, что без бури не обойдется. Сириус ни на что не согласится, что бы она не сказала.

София понимала, что не может требовать от него поддержки и понимания. Особенно, учитывая, сколько всего он и так для нее сделал.

И ей бы хотелось попросить его пойти вместе с ней, только она знала, что он не уедет из Англии, пока здесь война. «Не будет сбегать и прятаться, как трус последний», как он всегда говорил. А учитывая его нездоровую неприязнь к Джори, просить Сириуса найти его, было просто бесчеловечно.

Но она все равно надеялась, что они смогут обойтись без крупного скандала. В конце концов, Сириус и школу закончить не успеет, как она вернется.

***

Накинув на себя школьную мантию, она в последний раз вышла из своей палаты.

Она словно со стороны на себя смотрела, как она идет к Сириусу, будто на эшафот. На сердце было тяжело. Неподъемный груз опускался на плечи, с трудом давая делать каждый шаг. У нее даже мелькнула трусливая мысль — оставить Сириусу письмо и уйти по-тихому. Только вот он заслуживал, чтобы она сказала ему всё в лицо. И она заслуживала с ним попрощаться.

София чуть дольше задержалась на входе, глядя на Сириуса, который надевал на себя куртку.

Всё в его образе стало таким родным.

Даже эта его куртка, от которой пахло дорогой кожей и горьковатым табаком. Которая впритык натягивалась на ширину его плеч, отбрасывая неяркие блики тусклого солнца.

Черные вьющиеся волосы, отросшие уже по плечи. И от которых всегда пахло шампунем с палисандром. София на мгновение задержалась на них взглядом, не заметив, как губы дрогнули в улыбке. А ведь Блэк после рождественского бала и правда перестал их выпрямлять, стоило ей сказать, что его очаровательные кудри нравятся ей больше.

Точеный профиль и мягкая улыбка, которая предназначается ей одной. Вот и сейчас, он повернулся, услышав её, а на лице сразу появилась она — та самая улыбка. У Софии сердце от нее замирало на секунду, чтобы в следующий момент забиться в ускоренном ритме.

Он застегивал ремешок от часов, когда ее взгляд опустился на его руки. Руки, с широкой ладонью и ловкими пальцами. Которые ловко играли на гитаре, не иначе. Только вот жар, прильнувший к щекам, сразу ее выдал. И она вновь подняла глаза, встречаясь с его взглядом.

Сириус всегда смотрел на нее по-особенному. Так, как никто никогда на нее не смотрел. Так, будто вся жизнь в ней одной сосредоточена. Или же в нем она видела отражение своих глаз?

Но он одним взглядом поднимал в её душе самые яркие эмоции, заставляя всё внутри трепетать от переполняющих чувств. Заставляя сердце с силой биться о ребра, разгоняя кровь по венам, перехватывая дыхание и пуская ток по телу.

И как она сможет оставить его? Пусть даже совсем ненадолго. Они и так были в разлуке слишком долгие и мучительные три недели. И расставаться в очередной раз, не зная, когда будет следующая встреча, совсем не хотелось.

Она так и стояла и смотрела на него, не в силах взгляд отвести, пока Сириус не подошел к ней и не притянул за руку к себе, обнимая.

— Я поговорил с целителями, они тебя завтра могут отпустить в Хогвартс, при условии, что будешь регулярно ходить к Помфри на осмотры.

— Да? — всё наваждение резко спало, оставляя только страх предстоящего разговора.

— Да, — Сириус обхватил пальцами ее подбородок и приподнял голову, заставляя посмотреть на него. — Вернемся, в твою спальню перееду. Гринграсс и Дриффит пусть делают, что хотят. Лично мне они мешать не будут…

— Сириус, — перебила она.

— Софи? — спросил он, вскинув брови.

Внутри всё дрожало под его взглядом. Она ног под собой не чувствовала, но собрала остатки смелости и произнесла на один дух:

— Я не вернусь в Хогвартс.

Он чуть нахмурился, но тут же улыбнулся.

— Ты хочешь сразу отправиться к Блэкпул? Это можно устроить…

— Нет-нет, подожди. Наверное, надо было сразу сказать.

Она отпустила его, нехотя разрывая их руки, и отступила на шаг, с тревогой глядя в глаза.

— Сказать о чем?

Момент будто замер. Она не дышала, и только его глаза видела перед собой, которые наполнялись напряжением и непониманием.

— Темный Лорд мне сказал, что Джо жив.

Сириус молчал. Он всматривался в ее лицо, и она видела, как в его глазах непонимание сменяется гневом. Видела, как губы дрогнули в злой усмешке.

— И что?

— Мне надо с ним встретиться…

— Что, прости? — перебил её Сириус, усмехнувшись.

— Я должна встретиться с Джо, Сириус, — уверенно произнесла София, поднимая на него прямой взгляд.

— Встретиться? Для чего? — широко усмехнулся он, без капли веселья в глазах.

— Мне нужно знать, что произошло. Что с ним случилось, что с ним сейчас и почему он мне не писал.

— Может быть, потому что ему и без тебя хорошо? — резко произнес он. Его взгляд не выражал ничего, кроме ледяной ярости.

София понимала, что Сириус говорит так со злости, и все равно это было больно слышать. Потому что она боялась, что это правда.

— Даже если так, мне надо это знать.

Сириус прожигал ее взглядом, полного непонимания и гнева.

— Пожалуйста, Сириус…

— Не вздумай уходить, Бланк.

В его голосе была жесткость и с трудом скрываемая отчаянная просьба.

—…пойми меня. Я не могу иначе.

Они смотрели друг на друга, а София не знала, что ещё сказать. Ведь она и правда не могла иначе. Ее душа не успокоится, пока она не увидит Джори, не узнает, что произошло в тот злосчастный день, и почему он ей ничего не сказал. И она не готова больше и дня ждать, каждую секунду мучаясь в сомнениях.

— Ты любишь его, — произнес он так тихо, что она поняла его, лишь считав по губам.

Она мотнула головой.

— Я люблю тебя, Сириус.

— Тогда не уходи, Бланк, — он подошел, хватая ее за руки и сжимая ее пальцы своими, заглядывая в ее глаза, — прошу. Не уходи…

Его взгляд разбивал сердце. Взгляд, полный безнадежной тоски и немой мольбы.

— Ты не можешь оставить меня. Ты обещала, Бланк.

— Я должна, Сириус…

Она говорила и чувствовала, как горло сжимает от подступающих слез, но из последних сил старалась не дать им воли.

— Мне надо с ним встретиться.

Она отступила на шаг, отпуская его руки, которые безжизненно повисли вдоль тела.

— Я вернусь, Сириус. Совсем скоро. Вернусь.

— Ты не вернешься.

Его голос сквозил холодом, а взгляд вдруг вновь стал злым.

— Вернусь…

Блэк засмеялся. Отрывисто, громко. Словно маньяк.

— Вот как значит…

— Он же мой друг, Сириус. Как я могу его бросить…

— Друг? — усмехнулся он, вложив всё презрение в это слово. — Ты с ним спала! И черт знает, что еще делала! — прокричал он. Блэк подошел и схватил ее за плечи. — Ты забыла? После всего этого он оставил тебя. Оставил одну разбираться со всем дерьмом в твоей жизни. Он не пытался ни найти тебя, ни как-то связаться с тобой. И сейчас ты собираешься бежать к нему? Да ты ему нахрен не сдалась!

— Я не знаю, может он и пытался…

— Просто признай, что ты хочешь к нему вернуться, — прошипел Сириус ей в лицо. — Ты же говорила, что всегда будешь его любить. Признайся, Бланк, я только заменой всегда был.

— Это не так! — громко произнесла она, сбрасывая его с руки с себя и пылающим взглядом глядя в ответ. — И ты это знаешь, Сириус! Ты никогда не был заменой.

— Тогда не смей уходить, Бланк. Не смей.

— Я же вернусь, Сириус. Вернусь, как только встречусь с ним.

— Вернешься?! Нет, Бланк! Если ты сейчас уйдешь, ты больше никогда не вернешься. Никогда! Поняла? Как только ты выйдешь отсюда, даже не смей думать, что я буду сидеть и ждать тебя! Нет!

— Сириус…

— Нет, Бланк. Ты всегда уходила от меня! Всегда! С нашей первой встречи. Ты всегда сбегала, бросала, уходила от меня. Ты всегда находила причину! И вот сейчас, опять. Так что, Бланк, решать тебе. Но знай, если ты сейчас уйдешь, это навсегда.

София сделала шаг назад и уперлась спиной в дверь. Она не хотела оставлять Сириуса в таком состоянии. Не хотела прощаться с ним таким образом. Но все уже было решено.

— Я не хочу так расставаться, Сириус, — тихо произнесла она.

— Как всегда, Бланк. Как всегда. Выбор только за тобой. А я для себя давно уже всё решил.

В его глазах такая непривычная смесь злости и мольбы. А в её лишь бесконечное сожаление.

Но она не может по-другому. Она не сможет вернуться в Хогвартс, не сможет ходить на занятия и развлекаться, зная, что где-то там есть Джори, который, возможно, очень нуждается в ней. Он бы её никогда не бросил. И она не может бросить его. Даже ради Сириуса.

Она отстранилась от двери и прижалась к нему, обхватив его шею руками и целуя. Сириус ей не отвечал, и так и стоял, замерев. А она продолжала, оставляя мокрые поцелуи на его плотно сомкнутых губах, на скулах и на закрытых глазах, путаясь пальцами в его волосах и сильнее притягивая за голову к себе.

София замерла, так и не дождавшись ответной реакции, и уже хотела отступить, как Сириус в последний момент еще теснее прижал её к себе.

— Не уходи, — неслышно прошептал он ей в губы, крепко прижимая ее к себе и сжимая в руках ее плечи и талию. — Пожалуйста, не уходи.

Он был так близко — ни дюйма между ними, смотрел в ее глаза и опять не дышал.

— Прости…

Его руки чуть дрогнули, на секунду сильнее сжимая, из губ вырвался рваный выдох, и он отпустил, продолжая стоять к ней вплотную.

Она провела ладонью по его волосам, по мягкой коже куртки и пальцами по его руке, отступая к двери.

Она понимала, что делает ему больно. Видела это по его глазам. И чувствовала тоже самое в своей душе.

— Прости, Сириус, — повторила она и бросила на него последний взгляд.

Она медленно спускалась по лестнице, в глубине души надеясь, что Сириус её сейчас догонит. Она не знала, что хотела от него услышать. Наверное, только то, что он будет её ждать. Ей было бы значительно легче, если бы она знала, что Сириус её ждет и любит. Но ничего из этого она так и не услышала.

И уже спустила на первый этаж, не без труда нашла холл и вышла на пустынную улицу, а Сириуса так и не было.

Постояв еще мгновение в нерешительности, она собралась с духом и трансгрессировала к своему дому в Белгравии, в Лондоне.

***

Сквозь серый кованый забор виднелся величественный дом из белого камня. София и не думала, что вновь окажется в этом месте.

Открыв высокую калитку, она вошла во двор. Длинная каменная дорожка, ведущая к дому, была окружена низкой живой изгородью, кустарниками роз и массивными, но изящными статуями.

Красивый сад выглядел совсем пустым. А дом навевал легкий страх своими темными нежилыми окнами.

Приготовив на всякий случай палочку, она поднялась по высоким ступеням и остановилась перед входом. На тяжелых дверях был выкован их фамильный герб: с розой с острыми шипами, уроборосом и девизом на бретонском языке. Взглянув на него, София вновь вспомнила о Луи.

Ее разрывали противоречивые чувства по отношению к брату. Она волновалась и переживала за него, от всей души надеясь, что он жив и здоров. И в тоже время внутри поднималась злость, от осознания, что он видел ее страдания и даже не дал ни одного намека, что Джори жив.

Подавив тяжелый вздох, она с трудом открыла тяжелую дверь и вошла внутрь, чувствуя, как внутренности сжимает от ужаса.

Всё было перевернуто вверх дном. Вещи раскиданы по полу, шкафы опрокинуты, мебель поломана. Многочисленные картины порваны, лоскутами свисая по рамам, и даже обивка дивана и та вспорота. Камин разбит, а зола рассыпана по всему полу и, кажется, даже витает в воздухе. Массивная хрустальная люстра лежала на боку, усыпав мраморный пол сотнями осколками, в которых отражался падающий из окон свет.

Было очевидно, что кто-то что-то искал. У отца было много артефактов, в том числе довольно темных и редких, а у матери имелось множество фамильных драгоценностей.

Прийти могли как Пожиратели, в поиск каких-то ценных вещей, так и обычные грабители.

Окинув холл взглядом, она заметила на покосившемся столике горку писем. София подошла к нему и взяла самое верхнее.

Конверт был скреплен печатью банка Гринготтс. Другое письмо было из французского банка. Письмо из французского Министерства, из английского и из Министерства Республики Кипр и их местного отделения банка. И еще несколько десятков писем из всевозможных газет. Все письма были адресованы ей.

Открыв первые письма, она бегло их прочитала.

Единственная наследница. Она осталась единственной наследницей рода. И ее приглашали для вступления в наследство.

Сердце, казалось, перестало биться. Ведь это не могло быть правдой. Она не хотела верить в это.

У гоблинов и Министерств есть свои методы по отслеживанию волшебников и наследников в частности. И если единственным наследником осталась София, значит Луи и правда мертв.

Или же официально отрекся от рода и фамилии. Но об этом писали бы во всех французских газетах.

София лихорадочно стала перебирать письма от газет, разрывая конверты и читая скачущие в глазах строчки.

Ни слова о том, что Луи отрекся от фамилии. Её везде приглашали на интервью, как последнюю живую наследницу, и выражали соболезнования о её утрате.

Темный Лорд и правда убил её брата. Поэтому Луи и не пришёл за ней. Он не бросил её, он мертв. Темный Лорд убил его. Как и всю её семью.

Внезапно охватившая злость волной прокатилась по телу, пробиваясь наружу.

Позади послышалось мелкое дребезжание осколков, разбросанных на полу. Резко повернувшись, она устремила на них взгляд, и звон прекратился. Но не успела она выдохнуть, вспыхнул конверт, который она еще держала в руках.

— Чёрт!

Она его выронила и тут же прижала толстой подошвой ботинка, пытаясь затушить пламя. Но стоило ей ногой на конверт притопнуть, по мраморному полу побежала широкая трещина, раскалывая плиты и перебираясь на стену.

— Чёрт!

В кончиках пальцев кололо. Казалось, из-под ногтей искры летят. Либо же у нее огни перед глазами мерцают от нахлынувшей силы.

Она закрыла лицо руками, пытаясь сделать глубокий вдох и успокоиться. Пытаясь унять поднявшийся в душе ураган.

Так и стояла она, закрыв лицо, и слушая, как звон и треск в округе постепенно стихает.

— Мерлин…

Ей сейчас совсем нельзя волноваться. Что случилось, уже не вернешь. Родителей не вернешь и Луи не вернешь. И ей сейчас надо думать только о Джори, о том, как его найти и как ему помочь.

Окончательно уняв колотящееся сердце, она устремилась наверх, решив начать с кабинета отца, надеясь, что найдет там хоть какую-нибудь информацию.

Весь этаж был также разгромлен, будто после нашествия разъяренных пикси. Но она, не останавливаясь, сразу зашла в кабинет.

Дверь была раскрыта нараспашку, а внутри словно ураган прошел.

Перешагнув через разломленный в щепки стол, она подошла к противоположной стене, где за портретом её деда находился сейф. Портрет был варварски разодран и отброшен в сторону. Сам сейф был в глубоких царапинах и обуглен, но не вскрыт.

София наклонилась к нему ближе. На сейфе не было видно ни границы дверцы, ни замочной скважины, ни чего-либо еще, за что его можно было бы открыть. Просто кусок металла, испещренный в витиеватых надписях на бретонском языке.

Вариантов, как его открыть, были тысячи. Изобретательности отца по охране личных вещей можно было только позавидовать. Он мог сам составить защитное заклинание, а мог сделать и так, что сейф никому никогда кроме него не откроется. Лично София так бы и поступила.

С другой стороны, если там было что-то важное, отец, наверное, хотел бы, чтобы это попало к Луи. А значит, способ открыть его должен быть.

Доставать палочку и испытывать заклинания София не рисковала. Кроме Алохоморы она ничего не знала, но она тут вряд ли поможет.

Она пыталась просто прикладывать руку к металлу, и говорила «откройся» на всех известных ей языках. Но не происходило ровным счетом ничего. Она даже прикладывала свой уроборос в выемку, будто для него сделанную, но также впустую.

Голову неожиданно озарила догадка. Отец был помешан на чистоте крови и их семье. Если уж сейф не откроется на ее кровь, то она не знала, что еще можно придумать.

Поднявшись, она подошла к разломленному столу и откопала там тонкий ножичек.

Вернувшись обратно к сейфу, она глубоко вдохнула и зажмурилась, надавливая острием на подушечку указательного пальца.

Крепкое ругательство заглушил звон окна, осыпавшегося наружу. Но в этот раз она быстро взяла себя в руки, мгновенно успокоившись и приложив к сейфу палец, рана на котором всё ещё пульсировала.

Надписи на сейфе вдруг стали перемещаться, образовывая посередине круглую ручку.

— Получилось…

София потянула на себя дверцу, и перед ней открылся массивный сейф, внутри которого чего только не было.

Несколько мешочков с золотом, коробочка дорогих сигар и целый мини-бар с бутылками огневиски и эльфийским вином.

В глубине сейфа лежало жемчужное ожерелье в хрустальной коробке, серебряный нож с подозрительными красными пятнами, небольшая статуэтка Мерлина, зубы дракона, несколько белесых волос — наверное, единорога, и еще целый арсенал магических артефактов.

Ровным рядом стояло несколько древних книг, в числе которых была книга Тота и самый первый, единственный в своем роде, экземпляр по кельтским рунам.

София вытащила их наружу. Книга Тота считалась исчезнувшей много веков назад. Она давала обладателю возможность говорить на языке богов и зверей, оживлять мертвых и давать власть над живыми. Листая книгу, у Софии мурашки по коже бежали, и невольно перехватывало дыхание.

Захлопнув ее и убрав на место, она открыла книгу по рунам, которая служила первоисточником и давала начало всем современным рунам. Для Софии это было настоящее сокровище. Мельком её пролистав, она отложила книгу, решив взять её с собой.

К книге по рунам она также положила пару увесистых мешочков с галеонами, подумав, что этого ей вполне хватит на тот небольшой срок, на который она отправляется.

А еще в сейфе была массивная папка с документами, которую и искала София. С трудом вытащив её и разложив на полу, она стала перебирать пергамент за пергаментом, надеясь встретить определенное имя.

Она переворачивала один пергамент за другим, но попадались лишь какие-то договоры и соглашения, министерские грамоты, патенты и свидетельства. Незаконные сделки по покупке и передаче запрещенных и темных артефактов, и странного вида ценные бумаги на неизвестных ей языках. Множество макулатуры и ни одного пергамента с именем Джори или его семьи.

Пролистав всё до конца, она, не скрывая своей злости, запихала папку обратно в сейф и захлопнула его.

Возможно, она что-то найдет в комнате матери. Темный Лорд говорил ей что-то об изобретательности женщин. София не совсем поняла ход его мысли, но проверить всё равно надо.

Как оказалось, её мать недалеко ушла от отца по наложению защитных чар. Ее комната была закрыта, и, войдя внутрь, София обнаружила удивительный порядок и чистоту. Так, словно и нога человека сюда не ступала. Вещи были не тронуты.

Софии показалось это странным. Хотя она быстро вспомнила о том, что у матери был заскок по поводу личного пространства. Даже отец никогда не мог попасть в ее спальню без разрешения. Очевидно, даже после ее смерти чары сохранили свою силу.

Она обшарила каждый уголок её комнаты, но не нашла ничего интересного. Самое ценное, что тут было, это с десяток шкатулок с фамильными драгоценностями.

София задержалась взглядом на самой последней шкатулке, в которой, на бордовом бархате, лежало лишь одно древнее колье, выполненное из чистого золота. Посередине находился синий бриллиант, на внутренней стороне которого была сделана надпись на одном из древних диалектов греческого языка, который София не знала.

Камень завораживал. Своей красотой и яркими отблесками. На нее будто дурман нашел. Она провела рукой по ожерелью, кончиками пальцев ощущая магию, заключенную в предмете, и чувствуя, как она смешивается с ее магией, образуя тонкие невидимые нити.

С трудом оторвав взгляд от ожерелья, София аккуратно закрыла шкатулку и поставила ее на место.

Последней комнатой, где еще могли храниться важные вещи, оставалась спальня Луи.

Поднявшись на последний этаж, где царил такой же разгром, как и во всем остальном доме, София прошла в конец коридора.

Она уже хотела войти в комнату брата, но вдруг задержалась взглядом на своей спальне, которая была напротив.

Ее комнату не обошла участь всего остального дома. Но среди этого беспорядка она быстро нашла свою старую укулеле. Которая после подарка Сириуса казалось неудобной и не такой красивой.

Нашла голубую шелковую ленту, привычным движением собрав и завязав волосы.

Нашла красную футболку с самодельной надписью, которую сделал Сириус, и сразу надела ее на себя, переодевшись.

А в углу комнаты нашла помятую пачку сигарет. Лишь с парой сигарет внутри, с красной магловской зажигалкой и колдофото, которое было сделано, кажется, тысячу лет назад.

У нее вновь всё сжалось внутри, смотря на Сириуса, который с заботой убирал пряди волос от ее лица, широко улыбаясь. Смотря на свое такое счастливое лицо с горящим взглядом.

_«Вернешь при встрече»_

— Я верну, Сириус. Обещаю, — шепотом произнесла она.

Засунув фото и пачку сигарет в рюкзак, где уже находились укулеле, пара мешочков галеонов и книга по рунам, София вновь вышла в коридор.

Она не знала, был ли у брата какой-то тайник или сейф. Как она предполагала, если кто-то что-то искал, он бы обязательно тайник нашел. Но её взгляд ни за что не зацеплялся.

София вообще сомневалась, чтобы Луи хранил что-то особенное. Единственное, что она знала, так это то, что Луи собирал редкую магическую и магловскую литературу.

И судя по высоким стеллажам основной массы книг не хватало. Полки стояли практически пустые. Оставалась лишь некоторая магловская литература.

Сразу наткнувшись взглядом на знакомую книгу, она невольно улыбнулась и протянула руку, снимая её с полки.

Один из первых экземпляров «Маленького принца», со светловолосым мальчиком на обложке в компании лиса, и цитатой.

_«Хотел бы я знать, зачем звезды светятся. Наверно, затем, чтобы рано или поздно каждый мог вновь отыскать свою»_

Её любимая книга детства, которую десятки раз читал для нее Луи.

Только она ее открыла, как из нее выпал сложенный лист пергамента. София нагнулась и подняла его, разворачивая.

Вот оно. Письмо от Луи. Письмо для нее.

_«София,_

_Пишу тебе, потому что не знаю, встретимся ли мы вновь._

_Если ты это читаешь, вероятнее всего, меня уже нет в живых. Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что я тебя никогда бы не бросил. И всё, что я делал, это было исключительно в твоих интересах и ради тебя._

_Надеюсь, у тебя всё хорошо. Но, наверное, у тебя накопилось много вопросов. И я попробую ответить на некоторые из них._

_Начну с главного. А именно, с твоего Джо. Я не хочу вдаваться в подробности, зная твою реакцию, и только надеюсь, что ты сможешь меня простить._

_Ты знаешь, как отец относился к вашей дружбе. И, наверное, могла предположить, что однажды он воплотит свои угрозы в жизнь._

_Я старался вмешаться в это, но у меня не получилось. Зато это удалось маме._

_Она не посвящала меня в детали, думала, я всё расскажу тебе, но позднее мне удалось узнать, что Джо находится в Марселе, в Провансе. Как долго он там был и как долго еще пробудет мне неизвестно, но к месту он не привязан._

_София, я прошу понять меня и маму. Это делалось не только ради твоей безопасности, но и ради безопасности Джо. Отец не оставил бы его в живых, ты это знаешь._

_И второе, но не менее главное._

_Ты спрашивала, почему мы переехали в Англию, и винила во всем родителей. Только вот вина лежит полностью на мне._

_Два года назад я встретил одного замечательного человека и влюбился, как школьник. К моему счастью, взаимно._

_Но, к сожалению, учитывая наше положение, мы не могли сообщить об этом ни миру, ни, тем более, нашим родителям._

_Её звали Лоранс Ширак, она была дочерью премьер-министра Франции и маглой._

_Ты знаешь, как бы отреагировал на это отец. Я не мог подвести семью._

_Ты знаешь о тирании Жака Ширака в магловским мире. Он ненавидел магов и никогда не согласился бы на такой союз для дочери._

_И ты знаешь о холодной войне, которая велась не один год между магловским и нашим правительством._

_Но я обо всем этом легкомысленно забыл, позволив себе наслаждаться обществом Лоранс._

_Я не знаю, в какой момент всё пошло не так. Но кто-то доложил о нас в высшие круги, которые были настроены против маглов._

_Думаю, тебе не надо напоминать о конфликтах, разгоревшихся в конце прошлой весны. А может ты их и забыла, магический мир они не успели сильно коснуться. Благо, все СМИ были под нашим контролем, и мало кто об этом знал._

_Только вот я об этом до конца своих дней не забуду. Потому что убили Лоранс. Убили безжалостно._

_Я не смог этого вынести. Я отомстил. Отомстил всем сполна за все её страдания._

_Наши миры в тот момент были на грани войны. И Ширак выставил ультиматум, чтобы мы покинули страну. Наш Министр не хотел вступать в открытый конфликт, но и пойти против нашей семьи он не мог, поэтому решение оставалось за нами._

_Только вот у Ширака за спиной кто-то был. Сильный маг, которому мы мешали._

_Мы проводили расследование, чтобы его убрать, но безрезультатно. А атмосфера накалялась._

_Ты помнишь, что тогда впервые было совершено покушение на наших министерских сотрудников. Обыкновенное магловское оружие, а погибли десятки наших людей._

_Мы больше не могли ждать. И именно в этот момент с отцом связался Темный Лорд. Он был в курсе ситуации и предложил сотрудничество. Со своей стороны он обеспечивал нашу полную неприкосновенность, чистое имя и возможность позднее вернуться на родину. А от нас требовалось лишь его полная поддержка в Англии._

_Отец посчитал, что мы от этого только выигрываем. А у меня не было выхода._

_Только вот с первых дней и мне, и отцу пришлось делать вещи, на которые мы не подписывались. Темный Лорд жесток и беспощаден._

_Даже отец был не в восторге от его методов, от чего и вмешался, куда не следовало, в попытке разорвать наш с ним контракт._

_Ты знаешь, я никогда не придерживался подобных взглядов. Но чувствовал себя виноватым перед семьей, поэтому мне приходилось делать такие вещи, из-за которых я больше никогда спокойно спать не смогу._

_Но самое главное, обещанной поддержки от Темного Лорда мы не получили._

_Поэтому именно я предложил обручить тебя с Регулусом Блэком. Их семья одна из немногих, кто обладает полной неприкосновенностью. Нашей семье это обеспечило бы дополнительную защиту, а тебя никто никогда бы не тронул. Это стало бы нашей решающей гарантией._

_В свое оправдание хочу сказать, я считал, что Регулус был бы отличной парой для тебя. Я провел не один час, изучая всю его жизнь. Он бы никогда не причинил тебе зло._

_Но… ты знаешь, что произошло дальше._

_Я всегда хотел, чтобы ты была счастлива. И я всё ещё не могу решить, поступил ли я правильно, когда помог сбежать вам с Сириусом._

_Но я рад, что он у тебя есть. Уверен, он сможет о тебе позаботиться. И сделает это лучше, чем я._

_Луи»_

Раз за разом она прочитывала одни и те же строчки, с каждым разом понимая всё меньше.

София была шокирована до глубины души, читая строчки о возлюбленной брата. Луи никогда о ней не говорил, ни намека не давал. И у нее сердце болело от несправедливости. Ведь Луи как никто другой заслуживал быть счастливым, а пошёл на поводу у семьи.

И она и правда помнит конфликт между магловским и их правительством. И даже тот теракт во французском Министерстве Магии. Правда, насколько помнила София, тогда всё свалили на приспешников Грин-де-Вальда, которые всё никак не могут успокоиться. Только вот на них сваливают абсолютно всё.

Убийство семьи Джори тоже приписали им. А оказалось всё так банально. Отец их убил. Просто потому, что они маглы. Просто потому, что София любила Джори.

Но куда больше ее волновало то, что мама каким-то образом защитила его. Как-то смогла его уберечь.

Но в таком случае, почему он ей ничего не сказал? Что ему мешало?

Она опустилась прямо на пол, навалившись спиной на кровать и прикрывая глаза, чувствуя, как пальцы вновь начинают гореть и подрагивать.

Все их жизни разрушил отец.

Разрушил жизнь Луи. Ведь если бы не он, брату вряд ли бы что-то мешало быть с девушкой, которую он любил. Но его воспитывали как настоящего наследника, с чувством долга перед семьей. И почему он только не послал их всех куда подальше?

Разрушил жизнь ее матери. Начиная с того момента, что ее силой выдали за него. И заканчивая тем, что её убили из-за него.

Разрушил жизнь целой семьи Джори, жестоко расправившись с ними. И о чем только думал ее отец? Нет человека — нет проблемы?

В горле стояла обида и злость на отца. Если бы не он, они все могли бы быть счастливы. И Луи, и ее мама, и Джори со своей семьей.

Неожиданно ее внимание привлек яркий зеленый отблеск. Луч солнца, пробившийся в окно, скользнул по полу, заставляя на секунду засверкать крошечный изумруд, лежащий под сломанным стулом.

Она подползла к стулу, отодвигая его и замечая под ним помятую карту, на которой лежал уроборос Луи.

И всё-таки, как бы она не ненавидела отца и все его решения, от которых последовало столько несчастий, она не могла его во всем винить. Если бы не все эти события, она бы никогда не приехала в Англию, никогда не перевелась в Хогвартс и никогда не познакомилась с Блэком.

Она бы никогда не узнала, что можно быть настолько счастливой и при этом свободной, что любовь может быть такой сильной, что никакие преграды не сдержат.

Она готова была повторно пройти весь этот круг ада, если бы в конце она вновь встретила Сириуса.

И она знала, что она сделает с уроборосом брата. София конечно же вернется к Сириусу, но и у него должен быть шанс найти её в любой момент, если он этого захочет.


	120. Братья Блэк

_**Сириус Блэк** _

Трудно сказать, сколько времени прошло. Пять минут или пара часов. А может и несколько дней. Сириус так и продолжал стоять в совершенно пустой палате и глядя на то место, где еще недавно стояла Бланк.

В ушах всё ещё звоном отдавался её голос и говорил «прости».

Режущий Круциатус Беллы не доставлял столько мучительной боли, как чертово «прости» Бланк. Как её извиняющийся взгляд, который не выражал абсолютно ничего, кроме сожаления.

_«Прости»_

Она жалела. Конечно, она жалела. Жалела о том, что связалась с ним. Жалела о том, что целовала его и признавалась ему в любви. В то время как ее француз оказался жив.

Возможно, она и вполовину не любила его так сильно, как своего мертвого парня. Возможно, Сириусу не досталось и тысячной доли той любви, которая доставалась проклятому французу.

Душу разъедала обида и злость на неё.

Ведь она всегда хотела вернуться во Францию. Она всегда ненавидела Англию. И она прямо ему говорила, что всегда будет любить своего француза.

Можно было и догадаться, что рано или поздно что-то пойдет не так.

Сириус только поражался себе, как он мог поверить в какое-то нелепое глупое счастье, которое так обрушилось на его голову. Он же всегда знал, что ничего не вечно.

Всегда знал, что однажды она уйдет. Чувствовал это.

И все равно. Ему так хотелось верить, что она будет рядом вечность. И может быть, даже дольше.

В нем с каждым днем крепла уверенность, что она принадлежит ему полностью — душой, чувствами, мыслями.

Уверенность, что она будет любить его так, как никто до неё. Так открыто, как не умел он сам. Так искренне, чему он только начал учиться. И просто за то, что он есть.

Он дал ей в ответ самое ценное, что у него было. То, о чем он не подозревал и не мыслил. А она выкинула это за ненадобностью. Растоптала, разбила. И оставила его одного посреди этого пепелища.

Ушла, вырвав приличный кусок из его груди, забирая с собой, и сказала: «прости».

_«Прости»_

Ему казалось, её голос никогда не уйдет из его головы, ничем его оттуда не вытравить. И всё твердил: прости, прости, прости. И этот взгляд, полный сожаления, который нестерпимо хотелось стереть с её лица.

Ведь она не умеет смотреть с сожалением. Со злостью или гневом, с сумасшедшим желанием, с огнем и грозой в глазах. Но только не с сожалением. Она никогда ни о чем не жалела.

_«Прости»_

Сириус её никогда не простит. До конца своих дней не забудет.

Не забудет о том, как она заставила полюбить её, а потом ушла, разбив всю его душу на миллион осколков. Которые ни собрать, ни склеить, не разодрав свои руки и вены в кровь. Никаким волшебством не соединить.

_«Прости»_

Вот так просто. Закончилось всё в одну секунду.

И сколько продолжалась вся эта ложь? Как давно она смотрела в его глаза и знала, что уйдет от него? Как она могла обнимать его и целовать, зная, что это в последний раз?

Если бы Сириус знал, что целует её в последний раз, он бы никогда не остановился.

— Сириус…

Взволнованный голос Джеймса будто из-под толщи воды доносится.

Друг что-то спрашивает и что-то говорит. Кажется, о том, что его послал Дамблдор. Но Сириус не слышит ничего.

— …а где София?..

И только знакомое имя режет по ушам. И по сердцу.

Видимо, что-то меняется в его взгляде, и Джеймс вдруг замолкает, говорит, что сейчас вернется и выходит в коридор.

А Сириус снова остается один на целую вечность. И он даже не против. Он будто замер в этом мгновении. Будто умер.

Да, Бланк убила его. Прямо на этом месте. Убила без жалости и без пощады. Одним ударом. Один взглядом, одним словом.

Но Джеймс возвращается уже вместе с целителями. И неизвестно, кто из них поднимает большую суету.

Бланк ненавидела суету. И Сириус тоже. Лишние слова, лишние телодвижения, не несущие никакого смысла. И десятки вариаций вопроса: «где София?».

— Ушла.

Он не узнает собственный голос. Он прочищает горло и будто впервые приходит в себя, замечая огромные глаза Джеймса напротив.

— Как, ушла? Куда? — Джеймс хмурится и не сводит с него подозрительного взгляда.

А у Сириуса язык не поворачивается ответить. Физически не может сказать, что она ушла от него. Не может вслух произнести эти слова.

Стоит, молчит и надеется, Джеймс сам всё поймет. Только целители всё ещё суетятся кругом. Но и им, кажется, уже кто-то сообщил о случившемся, потому что их становится всё меньше и меньше.

— Пойдем, — Джеймс, кажется, и правда всё понял. Какая непривычная проницательность с его стороны. Он кладет руку ему на плечо и подталкивает к выходу. — В школу пора.

Сириус идет на автомате, он сейчас не может сопротивляться. А Джеймс рядом с ним идет. И молчит. Лучше бы он трепался без остановки, как и всегда. Потому что молчаливый Джеймс хуже пытки. Потому что, когда он молчит, кажется, будто что-то страшное случилось.

И длинный коридор никак не закончится.

Он не выдерживает и оборачивается. Бросает взгляд на самую последнюю дверь в коридоре. Может, ему всё это показалось? Может, оттуда сейчас выйдет Бланк?

Но кроме растерянных целителей оттуда больше никто не выходит.

— Сириус, идешь?

Оказывается, они уже дошли и стояли возле кабинета главного целителя, в котором виднелся камин, который перенаправит их прямиком в Хогвартс.

— Нет, я… — он молчит и не знает, что сказать. Он не хочет возвращаться в Хогвартс. Не хочет возвращаться без неё.

Что он будет там делать? В школе, где каждый коридор, каждая скрытая ниша и потайной проход, Выручай-комната, подземелья и его собственная спальня, пропитались ее образом и запахом. Её призраки были даже в чертовом чулане для метел и в хижине Хагрида. И на его тайном месте возле озера. Повсюду.

Хогсмид, Визжащая-хижина, его родное поместье и целый Блэкпул. Везде была она. И Сириус не знал куда спрятаться, где исчезнуть, чтобы не думать о ней.

И, как назло, в голову не приходит ни одно место. Казалось, Бланк заполнила каждый уголок его жизни. Казалось, куда не сунься, везде будет она.

Сириус только злится. На неё. И еще больше на себя.

Он что-то невнятно объясняет Джеймсу и уходит. Выбегает на улицу, думает лишь мгновение и трангсрессирует к «Кабаньей голове». Что может быть лучше, чем забыть о ней в этой помойной дыре?

***

Крошечная комната на втором этаже «Кабаньей головы» насквозь пропиталась запахом перегара и табака.

Воздух очень тяжелый. От мокрого запаха плесени и отсыревшего, прогнившего дерева. Сквозь грязное окно пробивается тусклый свет, но даже он неприятно режет по глазам, и Сириус, ленивым движением палочки, задергивает черную плотную штору. Он тянется рукой к помятой пачке сигарет, достает одну, и с трудом прикуривает её, зажав губами. Горький дым больно режет по пересохшему горлу.

Он смотрит в черный потолок мутным взглядом и делает одну затяжку за другой.

Алкоголь уже не помогает. На второй-третий-пятый-неизвестно какой день пропадает такой приятный эффект полного забвения. Выпивка настолько впиталась в кровь, что уже не даёт забыться.

А ему это так необходимо. Хотя бы еще на день, хотя бы на час перестать ощущать эту боль внутри себя.

В нем кишит чудовищная смесь из злости и обиды. Она варится внутри него. Заставляет кровь кипеть и мучиться от нестерпимой пытки.

И он не знает, как избавиться от этого. Что сделать, где спрятаться. Он абсолютно бессилен.

Бланк не идёт из головы. И на секунду не покидает его мысли.

Хочется делать всё ей назло. Всё то, что ей не нравилось. Всё то, что она ему запрещала. Но в голову ничего не идет. Кажется, она никогда ему ничего не запрещала. Полная свобода действий.

_«Делай, что хочешь, Блэк. У тебя своя голова на плечах»_

Да, ей всегда было плевать, что он будет делать.

Сириус ведь её всегда ненавидел. Ненавидел за её происхождение и её факультет. Ненавидел за то, что сопротивлялась ему, за её пренебрежение в его адрес. Ненавидел за необъяснимые чувства в его душе, сбивающие с толку. Ненавидел за то, что она имела бесконтрольную власть над ним. Ненавидел за то, что ушла от него, когда она так ему нужна.

Всей душой её ненавидел, и при этом ничего не желал сильнее, лишь бы она вернулась. Лишь бы снова её увидеть.

В голове не укладывалось, как она могла его бросить? Как могла уйти и оставить его? Как могла отказаться от него?

Он так нуждается в ней. В её близости, её голосе и прикосновениях, что поверить не может — неужели он ей не нужен?

Воспоминания против воли лезут в голову. Он тысячи раз прокрутил её последние слова в своей голове. Тысячи раз в нем поднималась злость ураганом и раз за разом он вымещал её, крушив всё подряд.

Как она могла так жестоко с ним поступить? Как могла, после всего того, что дала ему, просто взять и уйти?

Эти восемь месяцев он успел прожить так ярко и на полную мощность, как не жил за все предыдущие года вместе взятые. А ведь он никогда не жаловался на скучную жизнь.

Это всё она.

Появилась в его жизни и заставила прочувствовать каждый момент.

Заразила его мечтой о кругосветном путешествии. Научила его играть на гитаре. Показала как безумно можно любить.

_«Je t’aime, Sirius»_

— Ложь! Вранье! — отчаянно кричит он. — Ненавижу…

Он уже совсем не верит в её любовь. Не верит, что она могла любить его хоть немного так сильно, как он её.

Вот Сириус бы никогда от неё не ушел. Он бы никогда ни на кого её не променял. Он бы весь мир к черту послал, но только не её.

А она ушла. И ничего у нее не дрогнуло.

А воспоминания всё лезут и убивают его. Он мучается, кричит, чтобы это всё прекратилось, и вспоминает.

Вспоминает, как она гневно смотрит в его глаза, ворвавшись в чулан для метел, а за её спиной разбушевался настоящий ураган. Небо разрывает гром и молнии, а она стоит и смотрит на него, тяжело дыша от бега, одним взглядом пуская ток по его венам, не хуже ярких молний в почерневшем небе.

Вспоминает, как он приобнимает её за талию и сжимает в руке ее ладонь. Они танцуют, переступая с ноги на ногу на одном месте, под его любимую песню Фрэнка Синатры, и насмотреться друг на друга не могут. Сколько впоследствии Сириус думал о словах Синатры, находя в них особенный для себя смысл. Ведь с той ночи они с Бланк и правда стали навек близки, а весь мир превратился в них двоих.

Вспоминает, как подарил ей новую мини-гитару. Он готов был весь мир к её ногам положить, лишь бы увидеть восторг на лице, блеск в глазах и настоящую искреннюю улыбку.

Вспоминает, как они летят на мотоцикле над Блэкпулом. Она уговорила пустить её за руль, и Сириус прижимается к ней, обхватив тонкую талию, и орёт с ней на пару от переполняющего восторга.

Ветер тогда пронизывал насквозь, заставляя волосы развиваться. Над их головами горели мириады звезд, а внизу, под ногами был целый мир. Огромный, необъятный мир, который в тот момент принадлежал им двоих.

Как и в его руках был целый мир. Именно тогда он это понял, крепко сжимая её своими руками и прижимаясь к ней.

Он тогда был безгранично счастлив. Их громкий смех разносился над небом и уносился куда-то за пределы космоса. Их сердца бились так оглушительно громко и в унисон. Он подставлял своё лицо под её развивающиеся волосы и ловил каждое мгновение, чувствуя счастье каждой клеточкой тела. 

Они разрезали ночной воздух на мотоцикле и неслись вперед, в неизвестность, с сумасшедшей скоростью. Впереди была бескрайняя жизнь и свобода, которая ощущалась как никогда ярко.

В ушах свист, её смех и задорный возглас: «Я люблю тебя, Блэк!». И её мимолетный взгляд, сверкнувший на фоне черного неба ярче звезд.

_«Я люблю тебя, Блэк!»_

Простые слова, а они его жить заставляли. Потому что ничего важнее для него нет, не было и не будет.

Он на всё готов ради её любви. Открыть для неё тайну Выручай-комнаты, чтобы скрасить тоску по дому. Чувствовать себя дураком, выбирая для нее самое красивое платье. Срываться в ночи, чтобы сбежать вместе с ней с её помолвки из самой резиденции ада. Обратиться за помощью к брату.

Целоваться до воспаленных губ, учить забытый с детства язык, курить одну сигарету на двоих, смотреть на звезды до самого рассвета, учить аккорды только для того, чтобы спеть о том, что в его душе. Он был готов полюбить всё французское, ради трех заветных слов от неё.

Тысячи воспоминаний отпечатали в нем, и он мечется между ними, заставляя себя страдать только сильнее. Ведь так нельзя. Просто нельзя. Нельзя сделать его таким счастливым, подарить ему свободу, которую он всегда искал, и любовь, в которую он никогда не верил, и уйти.

Его душат подступающие к горлу горячие слезы. Только вот он еще в восемь дал себе клятву не реветь, как девчонка. Ведь Блэки не плачут — это слабость. И это еще один урок от его матери, который он навеки усвоил. Все Блэки сильные. Их ничто никогда не сломит.

Но почему в груди все так давит и болит? Будто мантикора раздирает своими острыми когтями грудную клетку, пытаясь добраться до внутренностей.

Бланк ушла и забрала его душу с собой. Которую он ей так опрометчиво отдал. И теперь внутри осталась лишь пустота, которая болела и убивала его.

***

Иногда в сознании мелькал Джеймс. Приходил к нему и смотрел этим невыносимым взглядом, полным жалости. И раздражал Сириуса только сильнее.

Но и у него терпение быстро кончилось.

— Хватит жалеть себя, Сириус! Сколько можно?!

Голос Джеймса опять прорезает оглушительную тишину. На этот раз друг, кажется, настроен решительно. Во взгляде больше нет убогой жалости, а в голосе сплошной вызов.

— Мерлин, ты уже на человека не похож, — продолжает он ругается. — Только посмотри на себя. Тебя скоро с Флетчером будут путать. У тебя рожа хуже, чем у него, заплыла.

Сириус устало проводит рукой по лицу, которое заросло щетиной.

Вот. Он вспомнил. Бланк не нравилось, когда у него хотя бы двухдневная щетина была.

Значит, он отрастит себе бороду. Ей назло.

— У тебя тут воняет, будто стая фестралов сдохла.

А Сириус давно привык к этому запаху. Хотя, наверное, так смердит от него самого. Сколько дней он уже не был в душе, трудно сказать.

— Тебе самому от себя не противно?!

— Противно, — глухо отзывается Сириус и делает попытку сесть на кровати.

— Она ушла, Сириус. Всё. Пора жить дальше.

Сириус не помнит, как рассказывал Джеймсу о том, что Бланк его бросила. Хотя он определенно кому-то изливал душу. Только вот — кому?

— Так же нельзя, — Джеймс протягивает ему руку и силой тянет на себя, поднимая его на ноги.

Сириус его совсем не слышит. Очередные нравоучения. Как же ему на всё это плевать. Он бы, наверное, даже не расстроился, если бы помер прямо посреди этой прогнившей и пропахшей комнаты.

Хотя, нет, это было бы неприятно.

Ему хотелось бы умереть в бою. И заодно прихватить с собой как можно больше мерзких ублюдков, что прислуживают Волан-де-Морту.

Или же умереть в объятиях Бланк. Так было бы даже лучше.

Только она ушла и не вернется. И выбора особо у него нет.

Сириус в несколько больших глотков осушает бутылку с водой, которую принес Джеймс, и идет за другом.

— Мерлин, как ярко, — Сириус жмурится от тусклого-тусклого солнца, — невозможно.

— Пить меньше надо, — с осуждением говорит Джеймс, выходя вместе с ним на улицу. — Ты же не просыхал неделю. У Аберфорта все запасы подчистил.

— Чёрт, — тянет Сириус заплетающимся языком и шарит по карманам, — мне надо с ним расплатиться.

— Я уже расплатился. А тебе он просил передать, чтобы ты не появлялась до конца года, — усмехается Джеймс. — Да, кстати. Это тебе, — он достал из кармана и протянул ему небольшой помятый сверток.

— Что это? — безучастно поинтересовался Сириус, забирая сверток и разворачивая его.

— Аберфорт передал. Говорит, сова до тебя не достучалась — ты совсем невменяемый был. Поэтому он мне отдал. Был очень недоволен. Сказал, что это последний раз, когда он твои посылки передает.

Джеймс продолжал говорить и идти вперед, а Сириус остановился прямо посреди дороги. Из свертка на его ладонь выпал холодный металл. Змей, с шипами и крошечными изумрудами в глазницах и по хребту, который свернулся в кольцо и глотал собственный хвост.

Будто и не было этих дней, в которые он так отчаянно пытался забыться, в которые пытался хоть немного унять боль и ноющую тяжесть на сердце.

На него с новой силой нахлынули все эмоции, которые он старательно глушил.

Ушла. Она ушла от него. И прислала на память о себе свою чертову змею. Будто это может что-то изменить.

—… Бродяга? — Джеймс остановился, заметив отсутствие друга, и развернулся к нему.

— Только посмотри, что прислала мне! — прошипел он, метнув ненавистный взгляд в сторону Джеймса. — Свою гребаную змею!

Джеймс подошел к нему и взял змея из его руки, поднимая к глазам и с интересом разглядывая.

— И что мне с этим делать? — клокочущая злость внутри мешала ровно говорить, постоянно сбивая его речь. — Что она хотела этим сказать?!

Сердце в груди билось с такой силой, словно пойманная птица в клетке. Хотелось выхватить палочку, и насылать проклятья на всех подряд. Надеясь, что хотя бы одно проклятье долетит до Бланк. Или до ее француза.

— Она ничего не написала? — Джеймс кивнул на пергамент, который служил конвертом и который Сириус сжимал в руке, не замечая.

Опомнившись, он развернул листок, на котором было всего несколько строк.

_«Я тоже давно сделала свой выбор._

_И мой выбор это ты, Сириус._

_Обещаю, я вернусь к тебе._

_Но если ты захочешь, ты можешь найти меня в любой момент»_

Строчки плясали в глазах. То ли от злости, то ли от удушающей обиды, то ли от выпитого алкоголя.

Очередная ложь. Он знает, что она не вернётся. Ведь она всегда любила своего француза. Она говорила ему это. Она стала с ним спать, когда думала, что всё ещё его любит. И позднее признавалась, что чувства к нему никогда не пройдут, что ни делай.

А как быстро она сорвалась. Только узнала, что он жив, и она готова бежать к нему, лететь, несмотря ни на какие преграды. Несмотря на него, на Сириуса.

Сердце вновь сдавило от боли и он подпалил этот несчастный пергамент со лживыми признаниями и обещаниями.

— Пошли, — бросил он Джеймсу, и первый двинулся в сторону школы.

Как назло, на школьном дворе куча студентов, которые провожают их пристальными взглядами и шепчутся за спиной. Сириусу тошно от такого внимания и хочется быстрее скрыться в гриффиндорской башне.

Но и в гостиной много народу. И на его вопрос, почему все не на занятиях, Джеймс ответил, что сегодня, вообще-то, суббота.

Друг с тревогой оставляет его у лестницы, ведущей в мужские спальни, и обещает, что сходит до кухни и вернется, и умоляет его в это время не громить комнату и никуда не уходить.

— Возьми луковый суп, — в последний момент говорит ему Сириус, вспомнив, что Бланк ненавидела это блюдо. А он сейчас будет делать всё, что ей ненавистно.

Джеймс ему кивает, а Сириус плетется наверх. Ему бы сейчас не помешал обед, приготовленный домовиками — кажется, он толком ничего не ел всю неделю. И холодный душ.

Но он входит в комнату и видит свою кровать, столбики которой в изножье перевязаны яркими шелковыми лентами.

Он помнит каждую из них. Помнит, как стащил каждую. И помнит все её гневные взгляды.

— Бомбарда!

Сириус со стороны слышит свой голос, и только задыхающееся сердце в груди ощущает, и смотрит, как взрываются столбики его кровати, разлетаясь в щепки.

В воздух поднялся столб пыли, обрывки лент медленно парят в воздухе, опускаясь вниз, а кровать и полог рухнули на пол, не имея больше опоры.

Надо всё уничтожить. Чтобы ничего больше о ней не напоминало. Чтобы забыть её раз и навсегда.

В медную мусорку, которую он вытащил в центр комнаты, летят остатки ярких лент, которые не полностью уничтожила Бомбарда. Туда же — футболка, в которой он спал последние три недели, и которая всё ещё хранила её запах.

Летит в мусорку не только футболка. Сириус распахивает шкаф и выбрасывает оттуда всю свою одежду. Он чувствует, отчетливо чувствует её запах повсюду. И почему он только разрешал ей надевать свои вещи? Все его свитера, все рубашки и футболки были пропитаны её ароматом.

Он бросает в мусорку красный свитер, против воли вспоминая, как она надевала его, сидя возле камина в гриффиндорской гостиной.

_Ей всегда шёл красный. А не чертов зеленый._

Бросает белую рубашку, вспоминая, как она надевала ее в последний раз в Выручай-комнате. И черную рубашку, вспоминая, что она ее носила все выходные на манер платья, перевязав его же ремнем на талии.

_У неё что, своей одежды не было?!_

Бросает бесчисленные футболки, вспоминая вечера в Визжащей-хижине, дни в Блэкпуле и бесконечные ночи в её парижской спальне. Бросает и гриффиндорский шарф, вспоминая, как завязывал его на её шее, когда они ходили в Хогсмид ещё зимой.

_Ненавижу._

Он срывает с себя куртку, сдирает джинсы и футболку, вспоминая, как Бланк прижималась к нему, прощаясь.

_Ненавижу!_

_…как ты могла…_

На груду одежды сверху опускается змей, свернувшийся в кольцо.

Сириус не желает оставлять ничего, что могло бы напомнить о её существовании. Стереть, уничтожить, избавиться от всего, к чему она успела руку приложить. Вытравить её запах из комнаты и из его вещей.

Всё уничтожить. Спалить дотла. Стереть все воспоминания о ней.

Сириус направляет палочку на весь этот хлам и поджигает его.

Он так и стоял, не в силах взгляд отвести от яркого пламени, который всегда видел в её глазах, который всегда в ответ полыхал в его душе.

Вещи горели, но только вот её образ не желал уходить из головы. Он будто выжжен на подкорке мозга. А в носу и легких всё ещё стоит её запах, и никакие сигареты не способны его перебить. Кожа горит, будто помнит её прикосновения.

Она была в каждом мгновении, в каждом вдохе и выдохе.

И казалось, ничто не поможет, ничто его уже не спасет.

Он опять впал в ступор, не зная, сколько времени прошло. Только всё догорело, оставив после себя неприятный жженый запах. И оставив змея, свернувшегося в кольцо, на самом дне мусорки. Он не сгорел, по-видимому, обычный огонь его не брал.

В нём поблескивали изумруды, словно в насмешку, намекая, что Сириусу никогда не избавиться от Бланк.

***

Он, как и все последние дни, шёл, глубоко погруженный в свои мысли. И в тот момент, когда он плечом врезался в другого студента, стал решающим. Хотелось сорваться. Хотелось хоть на ком-то злость свою выместить.

— Смотри, куда прёшь, — прошипел он.

Только вот вскинув яростный взгляд, он словно в зеркало взглянул. Перекошенное злостью лицо. И полыхающий гнев в глазах, в глубине которых что-то затаилось.

_**Регулус Блэк** _

Регулус как сейчас помнит, как очнулся в спальне своего брата. Сказать, что он был взбешен — ничего не сказать. Ведь он должен быть там. Там, где София. Он должен был помочь и спасти её.

Он должен был хотя бы увидеть её.

Но Сириус, как и всегда, как и каждый день их жизни, не мог не забрать всё себе.

Даже сейчас он не мог разделить с ним этот момент. А ведь Регулус ни на что не претендовал. Он просто хотел быть рядом. Искренне хотел помочь. Хотел быть причастен.

Сириус всегда забирал себе все лавры, ничего при этом не делая. Вот и сейчас. Дождался, пока Регулус придумает план, пока проведет сложнейший ритуал, а потом усыпил, словно собаку бездомную.

Регулус и мог бы противостоять, но он не ожидал такой подставы от брата. Да и силы его были на исходе. Ритуал дался ему очень трудно. Беллатриса сопротивлялась, он это чувствовал. Она наверняка была под дополнительной защитой. Но он смог пробить все её защитные амулеты, все её защитные чары и найти её.

Этот момент слабо, но утешал. Еще пару лет назад он опасался свою кузину, но этот опыт показал — если он захочет, он её уничтожит.

А он её уничтожит. С лица земли сотрет. Но перед этим заставит мучиться так, что ей и не снилось. Её личные пытки покажутся ей цветочками, по сравнению с тем, что уготовит ей Регулус.

Беллатриса будет страдать каждое мгновение своей убогой короткой жизни. Он заставит её ответить за каждую секунду страданий Софии втройне.

А он видел, что ей пришлось пережить.

Как только он очнулся, как только с него спали чары, наложенные Сириусом, он сразу устремился в тайный проход, а оттуда трансгрессировал к поместью Лестрейнджей.

Поместье, в этот раз, стояло, где и всегда. Разрушенное, изувеченное. Но было на месте.

Правда, к этому моменту там никого, кроме мракоборцев, не осталось.

Регулус сразу трансгрессировал к Мунго и быстро нашел её, Софию.

У него сердце кровью обливалось, глядя на нее множественные синяки и порезы на нежной коже. Он без труда узнавал отпечаток Беллатрисы. А несложные диагностирующие чары показали, что её не только поили сомнительными зельями, но и круглые сутки применяли десятки темных заклинаний.

И это было настоящим чудом, что она осталась жива, после слетевшего блока. Регулус и представить не мог, какую боль ей пришлось пережить.

— Я отомщу за тебя. Клянусь, — шепотом произнес он, зачарованным взглядом глядя на Софию, по всему телу которой проходила магическая восстанавливающая пелена. — Беллатриса ответит за это.

***

Впервые за всё это время Регулус в полной мере во всем винил Сириуса.

Регулус каждый день думал о том, что пришлось пережить Софии, о всех пытках и унижениях, на которые была способна Беллатриса.

Он столько раз видел, как Беллатриса издевается над прислугой и домовиками. Столько раз видел десятки режущих заклинаний, столько раз видел Круциатус в её исполнении. И он прекрасно знал о её способностях легилимента — она сама его учила этому, и он лучше всех знал, на что способна Беллатриса, пробравшись в чужой мозг. Она и его заставляла видеть вещи, которые он не хотел. Только он видел. И ощущал их на себе.

А сколько раз он слышал крики её жертв. Сколько раз слышал мольбы прекратить.

И представляя, что об этом кричала и умоляла София, в нем поднималась невиданная до этого злость.

В этом Сириус виноват.

Если бы не он, с Софией ничего из этого бы не случилось.

Если бы Сириус не сорвал помолвку, Беллатрисе бы и в голову не пришло пытать её. Никто бы и не посмотрел в её сторону. Даже Темный Лорд. Она была бы в полной безопасности.

Но, как и всегда. Сириусу надо было вмешаться. Надо было всё разрушить. Надо было забрать её, чтобы показать своё превосходство.

Брат не может иначе. Ему всегда доставалось всё самое лучшее, и он не привык упускать это из своих рук.

И он разрушил всё окончательно, отпустив её. Регулус только днем ранее узнал, что-то София «куда-то ушла». Никто из профессоров и целителей не говорил ему что случилось. А Сириус в школе так и не появлялся.

Регулусу потребовались сутки, чтобы узнать, что она уехала во Францию к своему другу, которого до этого момента считала погибшим.

И у него в голове не укладывалось, как Сириус мог отпустить её. Отпустить неизвестно куда, неизвестно к кому. Отпустить, когда она так слаба и явно нуждается в поддержке.

— Смотри, куда прёшь.

Знакомый голос будто по венам режет, и Регулус автоматически выхватывает палочку, разворачиваясь.

Взгляд Сириуса гневный и затравленный. Но стоит им встретиться взглядом, там остается только злость. Сириус не хуже него умеет прятать эмоции, но Регулус всегда его считывал, не напрягаясь — брат глубоко несчастен.

— Доволен? — цедит Регулус ему в лицо, сам будто слыша себя со стороны. — Это ты во всём виноват.

Он сам не замечает, как с конца палочки искры сыплются. А ведь он всегда умел себя контролировать.

— Я виноват? — Сириус в притворном удивлении вскидывает брови, усмехаясь и выхватывая палочку. — В чём? В том, что она свалила?!

— И в этом тоже, — шипит Регулус сквозь зубы. — Отпустил её неизвестно куда!

— А что я должен был делать?! Умолять её остаться?! Не бросать меня?!

— Ты мог пойти с ней!

Сириус смеется. Как и всегда, громко и до стынущей в жилах крови.

— Думаешь, я ей там нужен?

Брат говорит с отвращением и злостью, только в голосе всё равно отчетливо проскальзывают болезненные нотки. Но Регулус слишком поглощен собственными эмоциями, чтобы обращать на это внимание.

— Это её выбор, — у Сириуса голос от гнева дрожит.

Брат несёт какую-то чушь, что она предпочла другого. Регулус и слова не понимает из его гневной, сбивчивой речи, всё ещё ослепленный собственной злостью.

— Её пытали из-за тебя, — звенящим шепотом произносит Регулус, перебивая его сумбурный монолог не несущий никакого смысла.

Сириус, наконец, заткнулся, и устремил на него непонимающий взгляд, в котором всё ещё плескались гнев и обида.

— Что?

— Её пытали из-за тебя! — почти кричит Регулус. — Это всё из-за тебя! Ты хоть представляешь, что ей пришлось пережить? Представляешь, что с ней Беллатриса делала?

У Сириуса вдруг вся ненависть из глаз пропадает. В один момент. Но Регулус уже не может остановиться.

— Ты забыл, на что способна наша сестра? Она её резала! Резала! — ему самому хочется выть от боли, которую он словно на себе ощущал, представляя, что досталось Софии. — Она заставляла её видеть такое, что тебе и в страшном сне не привидится! Только всю боль приходилось чувствовать в реальности!

Он берет лишь секундную передышку, но замечает, что Сириус опустил палочку, а в глазах кроме боли ничего нет.

— Если бы ты не сорвал помолвку, — со злостью продолжает Регулус, — она сейчас была бы цела и здорова. Ей бы не пришлось все круга ада у Беллатрисы пройти. Она сейчас была бы здесь, с нами…

— Хватит.

Громкий раздражающий голос Поттера доносится со стороны, а Регулус ничего не видит, кроме Сириуса, стоящего напротив.

— Закрой свой рот, Поттер, и не лезь.

— А может, тебе свой рот закрыть? — уверенно говорит Поттер, заставляя его посмотреть на него. — Пока я не успел никому рассказать о твоей Метке?

Регулус прожигает его взглядом и переводит неверящий взгляд на Сириуса.

Разумеется, брат рассказал своему полоумному дружку-предателю, что он получил Метку.

Он усмехается, окинув Поттера презрительным взглядом, и бросает Сириусу, прежде чем уйти:

— Надеюсь, ты доволен.

***

Первая. Вторая. И третья порция успокаивающей настойки. И только спустя долгих пару часов, он наконец-то может спокойно дышать.

От того, что он вывалил все обвинения на Сириуса, легче не стало. Хотя он и считал себя правым.

И тем не менее, в душе появилось неприятное, скребущее чувство, ужасающе похожее на вину.

Он по взгляду брата видел, как ему тяжело и больно. Видел, как он страдает и мучится.

Регулус терпит. Но, в конце концов, не выдерживает.

Они должны хотя бы поговорить.

Он собирает в кучу остатки гордости и идет на «тайное место» Сириуса, о котором знает вся школа.

***

— Снова пришел меня обвинять? — с напряжением в голосе произносит Сириус, хотя Регулус еще даже не появился в поле его зрения.

— Нет.

Регулус ступает под длинные ветви дерева и замечает брата, который сидит прямо на голой земле между корнями старой ивы. Вид у него отрешенный и несчастный, и Регулусу даже становится несколько стыдно за свой порыв.

— И что ты думаешь? — спрашивает Сириус, глядя на черную поверхность озера. — Думаешь, я позволил бы вам жениться? Этого бы не случилось. Ты знаешь. И она бы на это никогда не согласилась.

На последней фразе он наконец поворачивает к нему голову, встречаясь с ним взглядом.

— Она бы не согласилась, — повторяет Сириус, глядя на него снизу-вверх, и все равно глядя с превосходством.

— Не согласилась бы, — эхом отзывается Регулус и, мгновение помедлив, садится на выступающий корень дерева.

Регулус не знает, что сказать. Ему хочется расспросить брата о произошедшем, но видит, что Сириусу каждое слово о ней с болью дается.

А еще, наверное, следует извиниться. Но сделать это так трудно, особенно, когда не чувствуешь свою вину.

— К кому она ушла? — спрашивает Регулус, чтобы хоть как-то заполнить тишину.

Сириус усмехается. Усмехается зло. И отвечает:

— К своему другу, — кривится он. — Гребанный Джо. Оказалось, он жив, и ей надо его непременно увидеть!

Регулус помнит, как София рассказывала об этом самом Джори. Рассказывала лишь однажды. Она говорила о нем с теплотой в голосе, притворно на него ругалась и рассказывала о нем ничего не значащие глупости, улыбаясь. Так она всегда говорила о Луи, о Като и о Элизабет. Как о близком друге. Но ни как о человеке, которого любит всем сердцем.

Регулус видел, с каким лицом, с каким горящим взглядом и с каким чувством София говорила о Сириусе. И в случае с Джори тут не было ничего общего.

— Они же просто друзья, — с сомнением произносит Регулус. — Близкие друзья. Вот ты. Разве ты бы не пошел, например, за Поттером?

— Я бы за ним пошел! Только вот я с Поттером не трахался! — с запалом чуть ли не кричит Сириус, но мгновенно остывает и во все глаза смотрит на Регулуса.

Как и Регулус во все глаза смотрит в ответ, пораженный. Он не знал, что у Софии был кто-то ещё.

— А София…

Сириус усмехается через силу — понимает, что сболтнул лишнее и отнекиваться уже поздно, и отвечает с нескрываемым недовольством на лице:

— Да. Представь себе. Она спала с каким-то грязнокровкой, — Сириус зло усмехнулся, бросив на него мимолетный взгляд. — Ты бы этого не пережил.

А Регулус и правда сидел, замерев, не веря в услышанное. Он даже не знал, что больше его шокировало: то, что у Софии были какие-то отношения, совсем не дружеские, с маглорожденным или то, что Сириус у нее не единственный. Ведь до этого момента он считал, что Сириус для Софии был во всем первый.

А выходит, в этом кто-то успел брата обойти. Это принесло какое-то неприятное, мстительное, и, тем не менее, удовольствие.

— То, что ты не трахался с Поттером, исключительно твоё упущение, — отвечает Реглусу, немного разряжая обстановку.

Сириус вновь усмехается. То ли нервно, а то ли истерично.

— Я смотрю, у вас уже и одежда одна на двоих, — продолжает Регулус, окинув взглядом красную клетчатую рубашку, которая явно была не в стиле брата.

— Заткнись, Рег.

— На тебя что, уже и домовики Хогвартса обозлились? Раз они тебе одежду не стирают, и ты в одежде Поттера ходишь.

— Да я сжёг всё, — недовольно проговорил Сириус.

— Сжёг? — удивленно переспрашивает Регулус.

Сириус только сжимает губы, скривив их в усмешке, и смотрит вдаль, не поворачиваясь к нему и не собираясь отвечать. Но Регулус и так понимает. Очевидно, брат пытался избавиться от всего, что напоминало Софию. И в приступе психоза уничтожил всё подчистую.

Неужели она и правда его бросила?

— Будешь? — Сириус протягивает ему пачку сигарет, вытащив одну и зажав между губами.

Регулус не сомневается, он протягивает руку и вытягивает одну сигарету.

Вообще-то, он не курил, привычки у него такой не было, да и удовольствия никакого это не приносило.

Впервые он попробовал курить пару лет назад, стащив сигарету из пачки Сириуса, когда тот еще жил на площади Гриммо. Это было чистое любопытство — что же так нравится брату и что же так бесит их мать. Ему тогда не понравилось, и он пообещал себе, что курить никогда не станет, в том числе, чтобы не расстраивать маму. Хотя впоследствии он изредка курил с Барти или Мальсибером. Исключительно для того, чтобы поддержать компанию, не более.

Как и сейчас. Он взял сигарету и прикурил её только чтобы составить Сириусу компанию.

Сигареты горькие и крепкие, а дым от них резкий и ядовитый, мгновенно проникает в легкие, заполняя их. Кончики пальцев начинают чуть подрагивать. Но он делает одну затяжку за другой, прикрыв глаза и наслаждаясь этим недлинным процессом.

И всё-таки, это приятно.

Может быть, на него подействовала тройная доза успокаивающей настойки. Может быть, теплый весенний ветер и легкий шум озера. Может быть, компания брата, в которой он сидел впервые за долгое время без скандалов, ненависти и взаимных упреков. А может быть, всё дело в сигаретах. Но Регулус впервые за долгое время ощутил некое подобие спокойствия.

— А почему Поттер не с тобой? — спрашивает Регулус, когда молчание вновь затянулось.

Сириус бросает на него недовольный взгляд и произносит:

— Что ты к нему прицепился? Только и слышно от тебя: Поттер, Поттер, Поттер. Может, это ты его поиметь хочешь?

Регулус тут же вспыхнул, устремив на него возмущенный горящий взгляд.

— Сдался мне этот предатель, — проговорил он и добавил, чтобы поскорее отвести лишние подозрения: — Просто он вечно с тобой таскается.

А брат только в притворном осуждении качает головой, делает очередную затяжку и прищурившись смотрит на него.

— Тебе бы найти кого-нибудь, — задумчиво говорит он. — В девках уже засиделся.

У него в груди вновь поднимается неприятное чувство. Все-таки, поторопился он, решив, что они могут с Сириусом спокойно рядом находиться. Хотя слова брата и не сочились ядом, как обычно, а в глазах не было злости или ненависти.

— Может, тогда и от Поттера отстанешь. И от Бланк, — чуть слышно добавляет Сириус. — Серьезно! Найди себе уже девку!

Регулус только отводит взгляд в сторону, не желая отвечать на провокации брата, и в очередной раз затягивается сигаретой.

— Знаешь, безудержный секс отлично снимает стресс, — усмехается Сириус, глядя на него, — да и вообще всё плохое.

А Регулус стыдливо опускает глаза, чувствуя, как сердце замирает. От испуга. От того, что брат словно его мысли прочитал.

Он старается не показать это на своем лице, но чувствует, как предательски схлынула вся краска с лица от стыда. А Сириус всегда считывал его без особого труда.

— Да ладно, — тянет Сириус, не спуская с него взгляда, в котором на мгновение мелькнуло веселье. Он даже наклоняется ближе, внимательно вглядываясь в его лицо. — И кто эта несчастная?

Против воли в голову лезут воспоминания о событии, произошедшем почти месяц назад.

Сириус и София тогда слишком долго обжимались и миловались у него на виду. Он и так знал, что ему ничего не светит. И все равно смотреть на это не доставляло никакого удовольствия.

В тот вечер он был особенно зол и раздосадован.

Коридор, в котором он встретил Яксли, был пустым и темным.

А её намеки слишком откровенными.

Регулус пытался противостоять своей физиологии, пытался поступить правильно и по совести. Но он тоже не железный.

В пустом классе, в светлых волосах Яксли он ловил золотые блики, отражающиеся от факелов. В её нежных губах он пытался найти ту страсть, с которой его однажды целовали другие губы. И на её месте, сжимая её своими руками, он представлял совсем другого человека, закрыв глаза и старательно не слушая её сбивчивое дыхание и рваные вдохи-выдохи.

Да, Сириус был прав, безудержный секс снимает стресс. Но только лишь на пару мгновений. А после этого чувствуешь чудовищную пустоту внутри. И отвращение к себе.

Но никакого стыда. Ему не было стыдно за свой поступок в той мере, в которой должно было быть.

— Или несчастный — это ты? — усмехается Сириус. — Если тебя зажали в темной подворотне и силой взяли, ты только скажи. Разберемся.

— Заткнись, — прошипел Регулус, не поднимая на брата глаза.

— Надеюсь, ты был аккуратен, — продолжает говорить Сириус. — Если ты обесчестил какую-нибудь чистокровку, она может и нашей мамаше нажаловаться, и тогда тебя женят на ней.

Регулус переводит взгляд, полный отвращения, на Сириуса. Разумеется, брат почти никогда с чистокровными не связывался, предпочитая маглорожденных или полукровок. И делал это назло матери в том числе. Даже если бы одна из его девиц забеременела, или пришла на него жаловаться, Вальбурга бы никогда не допустила подобного брака. Чем Сириус и пользовался. Хотя наверняка для него были и другие причины.

Но Сириус, кажется, слишком плохо его знает, если допускает мысль, что он может вступить в связь с не чистокровной. Регулус всегда был выше этого. Пока другие чистокровные мужчины с радостью вступали в связь с полукровками, которые всегда были чуть менее принципиальнее чистокровных, Регулус был верен своим принципам. И был этим горд. Еще никогда ни одна полукровка или, упаси Мерлин, маглорожденная, не вызвали у него и доли интереса.

— Я никогда не женюсь, — вполголоса говорит Регулус, — кто бы она ни была.

Он и вправду не планирует вступать в брак. И ему всё равно, что на его плечах обязанности наследника, которые ему свалились на голову после побега Сириуса. Он и дня в браке не вытерпит. Не сможет выносить какую-то волшебницу рядом с собой. Не сможет, когда в его сердце и мыслях находится другой человек.

Ему даже безразлично, если род Блэков вымрет. Хотя, по правде говоря, он думал, что их род продолжит Сириус, что бы они с Софией там из себя не строили. Регулус не сомневался, что рано или поздно они обзавелись бы детьми. Два таких себялюбивых человека просто не смогли бы не передать свои гены другим.

— А мамашу ты уже порадовал этой новостью? — ухмыляется Сириус. — Благороднейшее и древнейшее семейство не может закончиться на нас.

Регулус в ответ пожимает плечами и только сейчас замечает, что Сириус в руке что-то сжимает. И стоит увидеть знакомые искры камня, сразу забывает о теме разговора.

— Это кольцо? — ошарашенно спрашивает он, заметив отблеск черного опала.

Сириус тут же скривился в ответ и плотнее зажал кольцо в своей ладони, вновь отворачиваясь к озеру.

— Ты собирался?..

— Разумеется, нет, — возмущается Сириус, даже не дав закончить Регулусу.

— Почему тогда не уничтожил?

А Сириус слишком долго молчит. Безразлично пожимает плечами и отводит взгляд в сторону озера.

— Сам не знаю, — с напряжением в голосе отвечает Сириус. — Я хотел его утопить в озере. И… как-то забыл про него.

Регулус бы и за версту учуял эту ложь. Сириус выглядит слишком взволнованным, будто его поймали на чем-то постыдном.

Он не понимает, что творится в голове у брата. Возможно, тот и сам не понимает. Но тот факт, что Сириус не стал избавляться от кольца, поражает Регулуса. Выходит, Сириус на полном серьезе хотел связать свою жизнь с Софией. Возможно, не с помощью фамильного кольца, но для чего-то он его сохранил.

Ведь тот Сириус, которого Регулус знал еще год назад, и минуты бы не сомневался — спустил бы кольцо в унитаз или сжег в адском пламени.

— Какая, нахрен, разница? — раздраженно говорит Сириус. — Оно всё равно бесполезно. Ты же с ним, падла, что-то сделал.

— Дай его сюда, — Регулус протягивает ладонь, требуя кольцо, и достает палочку.

Сириус, мгновение поколебавшись, бросает ему кольцо, с деланным безразличием наблюдая за ним.

Прошептав контрзаклинание, снимающее блокировку, Регулус направил палочку на кольцо. Из него вышла черная дымка, окутав его на секунду, и тут же растворилась в воздухе.

— И что это было? — с недовольством и осуждением в голосе спрашивает Сириус, забирая обратно протянутое кольцо.

В первую секунду Регулус хочет сознаться. Сказать, почему и для чего он это сделал. Но быстро берет себя в руки и отвечает, усмехнувшись:

— Да просто тебя побесить хотел.

— И почему я не удивлен, — проворчал Сириус.

А Регулуса вдруг озарила догадка — если Сириус знал о блокировке кольца, значит, он пытался его на кого-то надеть или же кто-то его трогал.

— Кто трогал кольцо? На ком оно себя проявило?

— На Джеймсе… — нехотя отвечает Сириус.

Губы растягиваются в довольной неприкрытой улыбке. В тот раз он с помощью кольца хотел убить разом двух зайцев, а получилось убить сразу трех. Хоть немного, но страданий Поттеру он доставил.

— Ты делал ему предложение? — продолжает улыбаться Регулус. — Знаешь, родители бы даже не удивились.

— Ты опять про Поттера? — притворно раздражается Сириус. — Мы еще не закончили разговор о твоей девке. Или она была не одна, и их было несколько? Давай, поделись с родным братом своими успехами.

— Отвали, — грубо бросает ему Регулус, мельком взглянув на брата. И в последний момент замечая в его глазах нетипичную теплоту и веселье, которое, впрочем, быстро уходит, вновь оставляя лишь открытую боль и тоску.

И снова повисло молчание, которое не знал, как нарушить Регулус. Брат выглядел непривычно потерянным и несчастным. В кои-то веки сидел без привычной маски на лице. Регулус еще не видел его таким, и от того не знал, что сказать и как утешить. Особенно учитывая, что поддержка и утешение нужны и ему самому.

— Ненавижу её, — тихо произнес Сириус.

Регулус поднимает удивленный взгляд на него, явно не ожидая такое услышать. Хотя и может понять брата. Он сейчас зол на нее. Но это пройдет.

— Она вернется, Сириус…

— Нет, — упрямо заявляет он и устремляет на него отчаянный надломленный взгляд, от которого даже Регулусу становится не по себе. Ведь Сириус всегда был сильным. Но сейчас он выглядит таким уязвленным и ранимым, что у Регулуса что-то сжимается в груди. — Она не вернется.

— Вернется, — с тем же упрямством заявляет Регулус.

— Возможно… — Сириус вновь отводит взгляд, не желая показывать свою слабость, — возможно, она меня и вполовину так не любила, как этого… жалкого француза, — кривится он. — Поэтому и ушла.

— Ты же знаешь, что это не так.

— Так!

— Нет, не так. Потому что…

_…она сияла рядом с тобой._

Ему хочется сказать, что София рядом с Сириусом всегда выглядела счастливой, озаряя всё вокруг себя ярким огнем своих глаз. Она будто светилась изнутри, держа в себе яркое пламя.

Именно так, по мнению Регулуса, выглядит человек, который любит всем сердцем. И именно за такой взгляд в его сторону, который всегда был направлен на брата, он готов был душу продать.

И именно поэтому и не может произнести этих слов.

— Она любит тебя. И даже не смей это отрицать.

— Видимо, недостаточно сильно, раз ушла, сказав на прощанье лишь «прости», — зло усмехается Сириус и добавляет чуть слышно: — Змея. Ненавижу.

Регулус тоскливо смотрит на брата. За это «недостаточно сильно» он бы от целого мира отказался. Но куда там понять это Сириусу.

Для брата всегда существовало только «да» и «нет», только белое и черное. Никаких полумер и размытых границ. Ему всегда надо получить либо всё, либо ничего.

Регулус и сам был такой же до недавнего времени. Он не признавал никаких компромиссов и всегда следовал своим принципам.

Но встретив Софию, он научился любить издалека, со стороны.

Добившись того, о чем мечтал с малых лет, понял, что под маской благих намерений может скрываться настоящее зло.

Понял, что в каждом человеке есть и светлая, и темная сторона, а мир не чёрно-белый.

— Сам подумай! — выпалил Сириус, устремляя на него горящий от негодования взгляд. — Она не стала бы с ним спать, если бы не любила! Ты же знаешь!..

Регулус чуть было не соглашается. Ведь он полностью солидарен. И это наводит на сомнения. София и правда не стала бы вступать ни в какую связь с человеком, если бы не любила его всей душой.

Но он все равно сомневается, что чувства к Джори у неё сильнее, чем к Сириусу. Чувствует это на подсознательном уровне.

Надо же, — Регулус только сейчас это понимает, — оказывается, он в списке на её сердце даже не второй, а третий. Он горько усмехается своим же мыслям. Да, ему и правда не о чем и мечтать.

— Думаю, именно его она любила недостаточно сильно, — отвечает Регулус чуть погодя. — А сейчас чувствует вину, вот и отправилась к нему.

— Да, а потом она его увидит, — с ядом в голосе начал говорить Сириус, — и вспомнит, как им было хорошо вместе. И прощай ненавистный Блэк, прощай ненавистная Англия!

У Регулуса чуть не срывается с языка фраза о том, что Сириусу надо было отправляться вместе с ней именно для того, чтобы ничего подобного не случилось. Но он вовремя себя тормозит — это вряд ли утешит брата, а сделанное уже не поправишь.

Зато он думает о том, что, возможно, не так и плохо, если София некоторое время будет во Франции.

Он не знал, оставят ли её в покое Пожиратели Смерти и Темный Лорд. Как Регулус уже понял, София нужна была для зелья, которое разрабатывал Снейп. А значит, Темный Лорд вряд ли отпустит её просто так.

Но у Темного Лорда на ближайшие пару месяцев грандиозные планы, в которых будут задействованы все его приближенные. И искать Софию ему будет просто некогда.

Регулус делится этими мыслями с братом. Но не говорит ему о том, что как только закончится учебный год, — а у него он закончится раньше, чем у Сириуса, — Регулус снова попробует её найти. Или постарается сделать так, чтобы у Темного Лорда пропало желание её искать, или хотя бы отодвинет этот срок.

Как и не рассказывает о том, что когда он был в Мунго, он наложил небольшую защиту на её уроборос.

София свой талисман никогда не снимала. И его уже давно заинтересовал этот знак, но просить у нее рассмотреть его поближе, он не решался. Уроборос — древний символ, который появился за много веков до нашей эры, описывающий вечность и бесконечность, он был пропитан магическим духом.

И находясь в Мунго, когда её уроборос лежал на тумбочке, Регулус его внимательно изучил. Талисман был пропитан магией, это чувствовалось. А на его внутренней стороне шел столбик рун, которые с трудом можно было различить. Регулус их переписал, чтобы изучить позднее.

И в тот же момент и наложил дополнительную защиту. Но он тогда был слишком слаб и истощен магически, поэтому на серьезное и качественное волшебство он способен не был, но обычные защитные чары он наложить смог. Да и он никак не мог предположить, что она уйдет. Он надеялся, что она вернется в Хогвартс, и вот тогда он создаст для нее более мощные защитные чары.

Но даже это хоть немного, но должно было помочь. Пожиратели так просто её не найдут.

— И что, предлагаешь просто смириться с этим? — спрашивает Сириус. — Пусть живет себе во Франции? С этим придурком?

— А ты хочешь силком притащить её в Англию? — в голосе Регулуса мелькает ирония, которую он даже не пытается скрыть. — И заставить жить с другим придурком? С собой?

Сириус только недовольно кривит губы в усмешке. А ответ написан на его лице — Блэки не добиваются ничьей любви и ни за кем не бегают.

Только вот Сириус за Софией бегал. И любви её добился. Какими-то жуткими и извращенными способами, но добился. И Регулус не сомневается, брат сделает это снова. И будет делать раз за разом.

Но Сириус так ничего и не отвечает, и что происходит в его голове, остается лишь загадкой.

Регулус не сомневается, София вернется к Сириусу. Но он не спешит убеждать в этом брата — сейчас он всё равно не поверит его словам, и вскоре поймет это сам, когда остынет и сможет с холодной головой оценить ситуацию.

А у Регулуса в голове крутится еще один вопрос, который не дает покоя.

— Почему ты рассказал Поттеру о Метке? — спрашивает Регулус, внимательно наблюдая за братом и его реакцией.

Сириус виновато опускает глаза, но лишь на мгновение, и снова устремляет на него прямо взгляд.

— Он ничего не сделает. Тебе он не навредит. Я этого не допущу.

Сириус выглядит таким уверенным в своих словах, что Регулус немного успокаивается. Ведь его и правда очень волновал этот момент. Это было очередным предательством брата. Но он, кажется, и правда свято верит своему Поттеру. И Регулусу этого достаточно. Хотя сам он Поттеру и на йоту не доверяет.

— Рег, ты… не передумал? — Сириус выглядит очень смятенным, он кивает на его левую руку, где находится Метка, и с непонятной надеждой в глазах смотрит на Регулуса.

— Насчет чего? — напряженно спрашивает он.

Сириус молчит, будто слов найти не может. И это так непривычно, ведь он всегда знает, что сказать. Особенно ему, Регулусу.

Но Регулус и так знает, что хочет спросить брат. Не передумал ли он поддерживать Темного Лорда и бороться на его стороне. А Регулус уже давно это сделал. И если у него и были крохи сомнений, то зверские пытки Софии добили его окончательно.

— Мы должны быть вместе, Рег, — с едва уловимым отчаянием говорит Сириус, стараясь казаться уверенным. — Ты же не хочешь служить этому ублюдку. Я же вижу это. Тебе это не нравится. Тебе никогда это не нравилось, и ты…

— Служба ему — пожизненна, — резко перебивает Регулус. — Вне зависимости от того, что я хочу.

Ему ранит сердце такая надежда брата. Ведь он тоже хочет быть вместе с ним. Но только Регулус никогда не вступит в ряды Дамблдора. И никогда не будет бороться против привилегий чистокровных, в полной мере поддерживая их.

Сириус изучающе смотрит на него и выдыхает на один дух:

— Ты передумал. Рег, ты передумал. Если тебе нужна помощь, мы сможем тебя защитить!..

— Не нужна мне никакая помощь! — обрывает его Регулус. — Возможно, я уже и не питаю такого уважения к Темному Лорду. Но я полностью поддерживаю идеи, за которые он борется, — с железной уверенностью в голосе говорит Регулус.

А у Сириуса мелькает сожаление в глазах, он усмехается и вновь отворачивается. И Регулусу так больно видеть это разочарование в глазах.

— Просто знай, — говорит он, не глядя на Регулуса, — я всегда буду за тебя. Не за твоего гребанного лорда или вашу шайку головорезов. А за тебя. Хоть ты и невозможный идиот.

Такое искреннее признание, сказанное будто невзначай и с притворным безразличием в голосе, поражает Регулуса до глубины души. Он давно — или же никогда, — не слышал ничего подобного от Сириуса.

— Спасибо, — тихо отвечает Регулус.

Ему так хочется, от всей души хочется во всем признаться брату. Но он понимает — сейчас не время. Позднее — да, но не сейчас.

Ведь пару дней назад, после долгой и усердной работы, Регулус добился того, над чем трудился не один месяц. Он нашел способ избавиться от Метки.

В дядиных дневниках был подробно расписан процесс наложения чар и их снятие. Регулус не спал пару дней, пока полностью не перевел все руны. В чарах он легко разобрался и не сомневался, что у него всё получится.

Но прежде, чем избавляться от Метки, ему нужен был продуманный, четкий план. Он не мог просто взять, стереть её и продолжать жить обычной жизнью. Темный Лорд сразу обеспокоится, когда не досчитается одного из своих Пожирателей. И вот именно тут он и должен будет нанести удар.

Потому что Регулус нашел не только способ избавления от Метки, но и массу интересной информации о крестражах.

И чем больше Регулус читал об этом, тем больше удивлялся себе же. И как только ему хватило ума вступить в ряды совершенно безумного, жалкого и ничтожного полукровки? И пусть многие идеи его были здравыми, но Регулус не должен быть прислугой. Он же Блэк. А Блэки никогда ни перед кем не прислуживают. Тем более, перед обезумевшими полукровками.

Но говорить об этом сейчас кому-либо и давать надежду, в том числе и себе самому, было небезопасно. И Сириус тоже не должен об этом знать.

— У тебя есть еще сигареты? — спрашивает Регулус, взглянув на брата.

Ему не хочется уходить. И он даже готов разделить с братом его гадкую привычку, лишь бы остаться тут еще на пару минут. Но и Сириус, кажется, совсем не прочь его компании, иначе давно бы его прогнал.

Сириус ему кивает в ответ и достает пачку, попутно взяв сигарету и для себя.

Они так и продолжают молчать, каждый думая о своем.

А Регулус наслаждается моментом. Смотрит на заходящее солнце, что окрашивает черное озеро в яркие красно-оранжевые цвета. Подставляет лицо под теплые потоки воздуха. Вдыхает в себя едкий, расслабляющий дым. И сидит бок о бок с Сириусом.

И как никогда верит, что всё будет хорошо. София обязательно вернется. А он обязательно уничтожит Беллатрису и Темного Лорда.


	121. Монстр внутри

_**Ремус Люпин** _

Ремус был совершенно разбит. Мучительные дни тянулись невыносимо медленно.

Единственное, где он находил утешение — это сон. Крепкие настойки мадам Помфри для сна без сновидений были его спасением. Чтобы хотя бы на несколько часов выпасть из этого гнетущего состояния вины, что пожирало его изнутри.

Но стоило ему проснуться, стоило открыть глаза, и он вновь проваливался куда-то вниз. Он словно завис в невесомости, и никак не мог сдвинуться с места. В голове не было ни одной мысли, а душу изъедала болезненная тоска и чувство вины.

Виски сдавливало со страшной силой, словно тисками, руки и ноги его не слушались, а сердце беспрестанно ныло. На лице, кажется, навечно, отпечаталось выражение скорби и ненависти. А в глазах полнейшая пустота — заглянешь в них, и будто нет там никого.

Ремус ненавидел себя. Всей душой ненавидел себя и монстра, живущего внутри. Монстра, который доставляет ему столько страданий всю его сознательную жизнь.

Монстр лишил его детства, заставив жить взаперти и в изоляции. Он лишил его обычных радостей жизни. Лишил возможности заводить друзей, без страха однажды убить их. Лишил возможности быть любимым и счастливым.

Ремус всю жизнь живет в лишениях, которые одно за другим оставляют глубокие раны в душе. Он совсем недавно лишился матери, которая ушла из этого мира, мучаясь и страдая. И сейчас он лишился и Эшли.

Лишился Эшли, которая дарила ему столько тепла и ласки, сколько он за всю жизнь не получал. Которая показала, что и его тоже может кто-то искренне любить.

И чем он ей ответил? Жестоко и беспощадно убил её.

И как только он мог поверить, что достоин любви? Как мог поверить, что способен жить, радоваться и любить, как обычный человек? Ведь он им не является.

Он знает и всегда знал, что он опасен для любого человека. Что от него надо держаться подальше. И, тем не менее, позволил себе привязаться к человеку. Позволил Эшли быть с ним рядом, прекрасно осознавая все риски.

Ему нет прощения, Ремус это понимал. И что бы не говорили другие, он себя никогда не сможет простить за это. Потому что смерть Эшли исключительно его вина.

Хотя другие и пытались это оспорить, взяв на себя вину за её смерть.

После похорон он разговаривал с профессором Дамблдором, и даже он сокрушался и винил себя в недостаточной защите замка. Ведь школу студенты не должны покидать ночью и ему надо тщательнее за этим следить.

Даже Хагрид себя винил в случившемся. Говорил, это он не один месяц гнал стаю волков на север, чтобы освободить больше площади леса для своих личных монстров.

И Джеймс туда же. Ремус слышал, как он говорил Лили, что это он виноват. Будто это его, Джеймса, вина, что он подтолкнул Ремуса к отношениям с Эшли.

Глупые и нелепые отговорки. Вполне очевидно, что не свяжись Эшли с ним, она бы никогда не оказалась в лесу в полнолуние.

Не оказалась бы там и сейчас была бы жива.

Она заплетала бы свои длинные волосы в косу, звонко смеялась и улыбалась. Она всегда улыбалась, губами или только глазами, но всегда. Будто радовалась каждому дню и каждому прожитому моменту. Казалось, ничто её расстроить не может.

А Ремус взял и разрушил это. Сломал её жизнь. Погубил.

***

Он смертельно устал. Устал притворяться нормальным и хорошим человеком. Устал стараться и чего-то добиваться, чтобы доказать, что он чего-то стоит, себе и другим. К чему это? Если его жизнь обречена. Если его не ждет ничего хорошего. Если он только губит жизни своих близких и любимых людей.

Хотелось закончить это раз и навсегда. Закончить страдания его друзей, которых он заражал своей болью, и закончить свои собственные муки.

Только ему всегда мешали.

Джеймс с Лили практически не отходили от него, и по очереди держали караул возле него.

Его почти никогда не оставляли одного. Будто и правда боялись, что он с башни прыгнет. А эта навязчивая мысль не покидала голову Ремуса. Единственное, что его держало от самоубийства — это отец. Он не перенесет смерти сына, Ремус это знал, и уйдет вслед за ним. А быть виновником еще одной смерти ему совсем не хотелось.

Сколько раз он сидел на покатой верхушке гриффиндорской башни и вглядывался вниз, где из забора торчали острые пики. Его туда тянуло магнитом. Что-то звало его туда и голосом Эшли говорило, что как только закончится его жизнь, он сможет встретиться с ней, там, за чертой.

И стоит только в голове мысли промелькнуть — сделать шаг, оттолкнуться от края, всегда появляется Джеймс или Лили, а призрачный голос Эшли тут же смолкает.

Ремусу в этот момент хочется выть от тоски. Он не хочет, чтобы голос Эшли исчезал, хочет хотя бы так его слышать. Но он и виду не подает. Сил выказывать хоть какие-то эмоции совершенно не осталось.

Поначалу Ремуса раздражало общество Джеймса и Лили. Он видел и чувствовал их жалость к нему. Замечал их тоскливые взгляды и переглядки за его спиной. Ему и так было тошно, а то, что он доставляет неловкости еще и им, лишь больше угнетало его.

Но когда вернулся Сириус, стало немного легче. Джеймс уже часть времени проводил с ним, и не так часто докучал Ремусу. Зато Лили стала чаще бывать рядом.

Через какое-то время они перестали смотреть с жалостью, и всё время пытались его чем-то занять или отвлечь.

Джеймс постоянно вытаскивал его на улицу и один раз даже уговорил его полетать вместе с ним. Ремус согласился только потому, что надеялся, Джеймс быстрее отстанет. Спорить с ним себе дороже. Хотя он должен был признать, бесцельный полет вокруг поля для квиддича хорошо проветривал голову.

А еще Джеймс постоянно строил планы. Планы о том, как они вступят в какое-то тайное общество, о котором он всё пытался узнать, но безрезультатно. Планы, как они разделаются с Волан-де-Мортом и покарают всех Пожирателей. А после этого они всей компанией рванут в Италию на заслуженный отдых.

Ремус всегда его слушал с самым безразличным выражением лица. Казалось, он больше не способен был испытывать какие-либо эмоции.

И когда Джеймс уходил, чтобы уделить время и Сириусу, не дав тому утопиться с горя, его пост сменяла Лили. У нее была другая тактика. Она его не веселила и не развлекала, а загружала учебой. Ремус не сказал бы, что с этого был какой-то толк, но послушно и без лишних слов выполнял всё, что она говорила.

Он сидел в библиотеке вместе с Лили и Алисой и бессмысленным взглядом смотрел в учебник. Легче и спокойнее не становилось, но слушая их голоса и обсуждение экзаменационных вопросов, пропадали мысли о конце света и собственном самоубийстве.

***

Время — полдень воскресного дня, а они в спальне сидят. За окном довольно солнечно, хоть и ветрено, но покидать башню никто не собирается.

На кровати справа от него полог задернут. Северус закрылся от чужих глаз с какими-то книгами, и лишь иногда оттуда доносится шуршание пергамента и скрип пера.

В другом конце спальни на своей всё ещё сломанной кровати лежит Сириус. С напряженным лицом, с закрытыми глазами и плотно сжатыми губами. Держит в руках гитару и изредка проводит пальцами по струнам, издавая тоскливые звуки, которые не складываются ни в какую мелодию — он будто снова разучился играть.

А Ремус лежит у себя, устремив взгляд на фото в рамке, стоящее на тумбочке. Фото обычное, магловское, но ему кажется, словно васильки в его волосах шевелятся от ветра, а в глазах Эшли переливается лукавый блеск.

Он смотрит на фото не моргая, не в силах взгляд отвести, но ровно до того момента, пока дверь не распахивается.

На пороге стоит Джеймс в квиддичной форме и фальшиво-бодрым голосом говорит:

— Ну как, не скучали?

Он проходит в комнату, окидывая все три кровати грустным взглядом, который старательно пытается скрыть.

— На улице отличная погода, — продолжает говорить он с бодростью, хотя в голосе отчетливо проскальзывает напряжение. — Прогуляться не хотите? Можно у озера посидеть. Или до Хогсмида смотаться.

Как и в последние дни, его все игнорируют. Но Джеймс не унывает. По крайней мере, старается этого не показать. Он останавливается возле шкафа, на ходу снимая с себя спортивную форму, и продолжает говорить:

— Мы сегодня отлично позанимались. Команда полностью готова к финалу…

Голос Джеймса прекрасно заполняет удручающую и тяжелую атмосферу. И даже его истории о квиддиче, которые никого из присутствующих не интересуют, слышать куда приятнее, чем давящую, оглушительную тишину с редкими жалобными нотами струн.

Ремус чувствует, как другу тяжело дается подобное одностороннее общение, но он и попытки не делает, хоть что-то ответить или показать заинтересованность, совершенно её не испытывая. И лишь следит за ним равнодушным взглядом.

Но и он, наконец, замолкает. Берет вещи и уходит в душ, всё также с притворной воодушевленностью обещая скоро вернуться.

— Кстати, нам лучше не попадаться на глаза Лили, — произнес Джеймс, выходя из душа в чистой одежде и запотевших очках, — Марлин сказала, Лили вытрясла у Флитвика список предварительных вопросов к ЖАБА, поэтому покоя не даст, пока мы их не вызубрим.

Он снимает с себя очки и заклинанием прочищает их. Нацепив очки на нос, он снова окинул спальню неспокойным взглядом.

— Вы же не хотите потратить день воскресения на зубрежку Чар? — неестественно широко усмехается он. — Так что лучший вариант — свалить в Хогсмид. Так далеко она нас не пойдет искать.

Первый реагирует Сириус. Он лениво спускает ноги с кровати и ставит гитару на пол, навалив её грифом на тумбочку.

— Отлично! — воодушевился Джеймс. — Первый уже готов!

— Не хочу никуда идти, — глухо отзывается Сириус, глядя на друга тяжелым нечитаемым взглядом.

Ремус только сейчас обратил внимание, что глаза Сириуса, обычно выразительные и ярко-серые, вдруг стали темными, почти черными, лишь слабые металлические отблески виднелись. От этого взгляда, даже направленного в другую сторону, что-то неприятно напрягалось внутри, и Ремус вновь перевел глаза на фото.

— Да ладно, Сириус! В самом деле, не сидеть же в спальне весь день!

— Почему — нет? Если мне этого хочется, — безразлично произносит Сириус.

Но Джеймс не отступает, и снова выдает ему десяток аргументов, чтобы выйти на улицу.

— Мерлин, Сохатый, посмотри на нас, — с нотками раздражения бросает ему Сириус. — Хочешь идти гулять в такой траурной обстановке?

Ремус переводит на него болезненный взгляд, задаваясь вопросом — по кому же траур у Сириуса. Он не знал, что там у них случилось с Софией. Как рассказывал ему Джеймс, она решила вернуться к своему бывшему парню и уехала во Францию. Ремусу всё это казалось полным бредом. Хотя он и не ощущал никаких эмоций по этому поводу, только не сейчас, не в его состоянии. Ему, в общем-то, всё это было абсолютно безразлично.

— Ну… с чего-то надо начинать, — настойчиво говорит Джеймс, но уже без тени улыбки. — Мы всегда по воскресеньям гулять ходили. Не будем нарушать традицию.

— Да все традиции уже давно к черту полетели. Когда одна умерла, а другая свалила, — со злостью произносит Сириус.

Джеймс с шумом вдыхает, и в комнате повисает тишина. Даже скрип пера Северуса прекращается.

А Ремус не сводит воспаленных глаз с Сириуса. Гнева он не испытывает, только колоссальное раздражение, свербящее под кожей.

— Действительно, это же почти одно и то же, — с отвращением произносит Ремус, вставая со своей кровати и широким шагом направляясь к двери.

Его больно ранят такие слова, сказанные, будто невзначай, будто поставленные в один ряд. Будто Эшли и правда просто «свалила», а не покинула его навсегда.

София хотя бы жива, а значит, всё можно поправить. Всё можно изменить.

А вот Эшли мертва. И ничего с этим не сделаешь. Он её уже не вернет. Никогда в жизнь больше не сможет увидеть её и услышать. Не сможет за руку взять и обнять. Не сможет вдохнуть запах летних цветов от её волос.

Да он бы всё на свете отдал, и даже жизнь свою, лишь бы Эшли была жива и уехала от него далеко-далеко к своему бывшему парню.

— Прости, Рем… я…

Он не обращает внимания на сдавленный голос Сириуса, и выходит из спальни, даже не повернувшись к другу.

В комнате невозможно находиться. Слишком большая концентрация напряжения и гнетущей атмосферы. Скоро даже Джеймс не справится, и их круглая спальня просто развалится на части, не выдержав напора горя и тоски, исходящих от её обитателей.

***

Он сидел на одной из скамеек возле Черного озера, где еще не так давно они развлекались с Эшли, бросая камушки по воде, когда услышал позади знакомый голос.

— Ремус, я не помешаю?

Он только мотнул головой и бросил короткий взгляд на Дебору. Кажется, она единственная, кто еще не подходил к нему с бесполезными словами утешения. Хотя, казалось бы, за эти три недели выразить свое сочувствие и пожалеть его успел весь Хогвартс.

Белби села рядом с ним, напряженно глядя вперед и сжимая пальцами какую-то книгу, положив её на колени. Она не спешила начать разговор, да и Ремус молчал. Ему казалось, за эти дни он совсем разучился разговаривать.

— Тебе, наверное, уже не раз это говорили, — произнесла Белби, повернув голову к нему, — но… мне правда жаль, что всё так вышло.

Бесполезные, бесполезные слова, которые ничего не исправят и не вернут Эшли к жизни. Но Ремус кивает, скривив губы, то ли в подобие улыбки, то ли в гримасе боли. И Белби сразу опускает взгляд и отворачивается.

Джеймс не соврал. Погода и правда прекрасная. Не часто в Англии можно насладиться солнечными и теплыми днями, пока еще нет влажности и холодных ветров.

Жаль, Эшли уже не сможет насладиться такими днями. Она бы его обязательно вытащила на улицу, погулять возле озера, чтобы рассказать очередную историю о чудовище, живущем в уиндермирском озере.

— Я… я хотела сказать, что ты совершаешь ошибку, — произнесла Дебора, вырывая его из раздумий.

Ремус поднял на нее взгляд, полный скептицизма и безразличия.

— Ты всю жизнь боролся с существом внутри себя, — уже гораздо увереннее начала говорить она. — Тебе всегда говорили, что это плохо, что оборотень — это чистое зло. Но это не так.

— Неужели? — усмехается Ремус.

Он не ожидал столь резкой смены разговора, привыкнув слушать исключительно слова о сожалении. И такое заявление отдалось истеричным смешком где-то глубоко внутри него.

— Да, не так. Только последние пару веков нам внушают ужас и советуют опасаться оборотней. А самим оборотням внушают отвращение к себе. А всё из-за страха. Потому что оборотни сильнее, выносливее, и зачастую умнее.

Ремус вновь с холодом в глазах усмехнулся, но Белби продолжила, чуть повысив голос.

— Я говорю не про тех оборотней, которые сейчас нападают на невинных людей. А про тех оборотней, которые жили в магическом мире наравне с волшебниками еще пять сотен лет назад. Именно тогда появились первые гонения в их сторону.

— И что ты предлагаешь? — оборвал ее Ремус не в настроении слушать лекцию по истории магии.

— Ты должен принять себя таким, какой ты есть, — с непоколебимой уверенностью в голосе произнесла она. — Ты без всяких зелий способен контролировать себя и свою сущность. Но тебе её необходимо принять. А пока ты жалеешь себя, пока ненавидишь то, что внутри, этого никогда не добиться. И даже противоядие тут не поможет.

Ремус смотрел на нее безразличным взглядом, чувствуя, как вяло шевелятся мысли в его голове, не соображая, что хочет донести до него Белби.

— Да, я понимаю, наверное, это чертовски обидно. Почему именно тебя укусили? Почему именно ты? Ведь ты, именно ты, не сделал ничего плохо. Так же нечестно. Но, как верно заметил один твой друг, жизнь вообще не справедлива, — Белби говорила, с трудом скрывая какую-то личную обиду в голосе, и Ремус даже вдруг забыл о своей беде на мгновение, вглядываясь в её лицо. — И надо учиться с этим жить. Потому что по-другому нельзя.

Ремус не собирался мириться со своей сущностью. Он прекрасно знал, что он — зло в чистом виде, и единственное, что ему может помочь, это полнейшая изоляция от нормальных людей.

Но Белби продолжала упрямо говорить:

— А ты вместо этого изо всех сил сопротивляешься, только усугубляя положение. Все твои страдания исключительно от того, что внутри тебя идет бесконечная борьба. Но это можно исправить. Вы должны стать одним целым. Вы уже им являетесь. Но тебе надо быть сильнее него и взять его под контроль. А это возможно только тогда, когда ты примешь себя.

Не дождавшись хоть какого-то ответа или реакции, Белби выдохнула и произнесла:

— Думаю, ты не понаслышке знаешь о Сивом. Он способен себя контролировать в полнолуния без всяких противоядий. Потому что принял себя и сроднился со своим волком. Да, то, в каких целях он использует свою силу и способности, ужасно. Но это доказательство того, что это возможно. И ты не только будешь чувствовать полную гармонию с собой, пройдут болезненные ощущения при трансформации, ты не будешь мучиться, ожидая полнолуния, и…

— И как я это сделаю? — сам того не ожидая спросил Ремус. Возможно, он просто хотел, чтобы она побыстрее оставила его в покое.

— Для начала, прекрати страдать и жалеть себя. И я сейчас говорю не про Грин. Ты всю жизнь упиваешься жалостью к себе. Соглашусь, повод довольно веский. Но совсем не тот, из-за которого стоит гробить свою жизнь. Пойми, то, что ты оборотень, не делает тебя хуже. Уверена, узнай сейчас вся школа об этом, и многие бы поддержали тебя.

— А толку, — зло произнес Ремус, — все равно моя жизнь обречена. В этом мире мне нет места!..

— Это не так, — перебила его Белби. — Ты думаешь, что не сможешь быть полезен в магическом мире из-за своей болезни? Но я что-то не заметила, что ты хотел бы сделать карьеру чиновника в Министерстве. Ты умный и сможешь устроиться в магловском мире. Легкий Конфундус и тебе каждое полнолуние будут предоставлять оплачиваемые отгулы. Зато какой простор в выборе профессии. Можешь быть хоть смотрителем в зоопарке или владельцем книжного, или звездой в Голливуде. То, что ты загнал себя в рамки и заранее обрек на нищее будущее, где тебе нет места, исключительно твоих рук дело.

Ремус ошарашенно на нее смотрел, не моргая. Ведь ему такой вариант даже в голову не приходил. И почему? Казалось, это было логично. Он много знает о магловским мире, знает, как там всё устроено, и действительно мог бы найти себе в нём место. И при этом даже не обязательно обрывать все связи с миром магическим.

— Ты ничуть не хуже других, Люпин, — спокойно произнесла она. — А в чем-то и гораздо лучше. Тебе просто надо научиться жить в согласии с твоей… особенностью. Взять от этой ситуации максимум пользы. А пользы из этого можно получить немало, уж поверь.

Ремус вдруг подумал о том, что ее брату очень повезло с ней. Белби будто искренне верила в свои слова. И как, должно быть, легче Дилану мириться со своей сущностью, когда рядом Дебора.

Его в детстве хоть и очень любили и заботились о нем, но ему часто напоминали, что он представляет угрозу, и что ему лучше держаться от нормальных людей подальше.

— Будет нелегко. Волк всегда будет пытаться взять контроль над ситуацией, но ты сильнее его. К тому же, у тебя есть преимущество — ты не один. Думаю, при поддержке твоих друзей сделать это будет гораздо легче.

— Возможно, — согласился Ремус, вновь подумав о том, что Белби наверняка догадалась, что его друзья - анимаги.

Белби наконец замолчала, но Ремус видел, что она хочет сказать что-то еще, только никак не решается. Она заметно нервничала, вцепившись пальцами в обложку книги, и закусила губу.

— А по поводу Эшли… — сказала она вдруг, открыто посмотрев в его глаза. — Твоей вины в этом нет. Ты можешь бесконечно думать о том, что не должен был подпускать ее к себе, только время назад уже не вернуть. А Грин, я уверена, всё равно добилась бы своего, и однажды ты бы сдался перед ней.

Она отвернулась на мгновение, безмолвно борясь с чем-то внутри себя, и снова подняла на него взгляд.

— Не думаю, что Грин отказалась бы от тебя, если бы знала, что её ждет. Она тебя очень любила, Ремус, и готова была идти на риск несмотря ни на что. Поэтому не оскорбляй ее память, думая о том, что ты зря с ней связался. Вряд ли бы она этого хотела. И ты прекрасно это понимаешь.

Ремус понимал. Глубоко-глубоко в душе он понимал, что Эшли, с её-то напором, и правда не оставила ему выбора, кроме как влюбиться в нее в ответ и сдаться перед ее обаянием. Ведь он искренне пытался противостоять ей, пытался держать ее на расстоянии и давал ей возможность уйти, когда она узнала о его болезни. Но она осталась. Осталась, несмотря ни на что, осознавая весь риск.

Только вот это всё было слабым утешением, а сердце по-прежнему болело.

— Спасибо, — тихо произнес Ремус, слабо улыбнувшись.

В одном Белби права — время назад уже не вернуть. Он уже в полной мере осознал свою ошибку, которую больше никогда не допустит. И сейчас надо постараться сохранить в душе то светлое, что дала ему Эшли. Сделать это в память о ней. Ведь она всегда дарила ему столько света, проливая его на чудовище внутри него. А сейчас он остался в полной тьме, изранен и совершенно один.

— И в память о ней, ты должен принять себя, — произнесла Дебора, вновь привлекая к себе внимание. — Даже ей удалось это сделать без всяких проблем. И у тебя получится.

Белби поднялась на ноги и протянула ему книгу.

— Это для тебя. Небольшой подарок, так скажем.

Ремус взял протянутую книгу, замечая на обложке название на незнакомом ему языке и потертую иллюстрацию, с изображенным на ней существом, на светлой половине которого волк с человеческими глазами, а на темной — человек со звериным оскалом.

— Здесь находится вся информация об оборотнях, которые жили за много веков до нас. Тут полностью описаны процессы превращения, — сказала Дебора, когда он бесцельно листал книгу. — Все плюсы и минусы соединения волчьей и человеческой сущности. Как это сделать и как избежать… нежелательных последствий. Я думаю, ты здесь найдешь для себя много интересного.

— Спасибо, — снова произнес Ремус, закрывая книгу и поднимая на нее взгляд.

Дебора ему кивнула, мельком улыбнувшись.

— У каждого человека внутри свои монстры. И радуйся, что своего ты можешь взять под контроль и приручить.

Белби давно ушла, а он так и продолжал сидеть, глядя вдаль и думаю над ее словами.

Возможно, Дебора права. И ему надо хотя бы попытаться смириться с этим. Смириться с тем, какой он есть, потому что другим он уже никогда стать не сможет. И если есть шанс, научиться жить в согласии со своим внутренним чудовищем, он должен попытаться.

И для начала, надо хотя бы перестать звать его — чудовищем и монстром.

— Мы все идем в Хогсмид! — уже по-настоящему бодро и без притворства известил Джеймс, опускаясь рядом с ним на скамейку. — Отказы не принимаются.

По другую сторону от него сел Сириус, который чуть слышно произнес:

— Извини. Я не хотел…

Ремус ему только кивнул, не желая поднимать эту тему. Он и без того знает, что Сириус «не хотел». Друг вообще много делает из того, что «не хочет». Но Ремусу сейчас на это плевать.

— А как же Северус? — поинтересовался Ремус у Джеймса.

Северус всё ещё разыгрывал странный спектакль перед другими студентами и притворялся, будто не общается с ними. Ремус не вдавался в подробности его плана, его сейчас мало это интересовало, но вряд ли Джеймс согласился идти в Хогсмид втроем, без него.

— Да вот же он, — Джеймс широко улыбнулся и кивнул на крупного ворона, который кружил неподалеку. — Устроимся на нашей поляне. Чары защитные наложим. Возьмем ящик сливочного пива с имбирем, как ты любишь, наберем конфет в «Сладком королевстве» и устроим настоящий загул! Давай, идём!

Ремус с легким сомнением смотрел вдаль. Сопротивляться Джеймсу было трудно, он и мертвого поднимет. Но неожиданно, идея посидеть в окружении друзей за пределами спальни, показалась ему не такой и ужасной.

— Соглашайся! — продолжал настаивать Джеймс. — Я целый час уговаривал этих двоих, не говори, что и тебя придется. И вообще, выбора особо и нет. Если мы вернемся в гостиную, Лили сразу нас подготовкой загрузит, — он вытаращил глаза на Ремуса и попытался спародировать голос Лили, — экзамены уже через две недели, мальчики, пора браться за ум.

— Она говорит это каждый чертов день, — монотонно выразил свое недовольство Сириус.

— Вот и я о чем! Не дадим и выходной ей у нас забрать! — поддержал Джеймс и встал, положив руку Ремусу на плечо. — Ну, так что, Рем, вначале зайдем в «Три метлы» или в «Сладкое королевство»?

Поднявшись на ноги, не скрывая тяжелый вздох, Ремус ответил:

— Вначале в «Сладкое королевство», хочу шоколадные котелки.

Он осекся на полуслове, сразу сжав губы. Ведь он к этому виду сладостей был весьма равнодушен, это Эшли их очень любила и ела пачками.

Очевидно, он еще не скоро придет в себя, и уж точно никогда не сможет простить себе этот поступок, кто бы что ни говорил. Но, возможно, ему стоит сделать хотя бы усилие, чтобы жить дальше. Ради тех, кто рядом и кто ему не безразличен.

Ради отца, который и сам не пришел в себя от своего личного горя. Ради Северуса, который уже столько лет пытался создать лекарство для него, чтобы облегчить страдания. Ради Сириуса, который хоть и не следил за языком, но всегда был рядом и всегда его поддерживал. И ради Джеймса, который никогда не сдавался и вытаскивал его из пропасти, понемногу, дюйм за дюймом, но не бросал его ни на миг.


	122. Еще один трудный день

_**Северус Снейп** _

Профессор МакГонагалл задерживала их уже на добрую четверть часа, пытаясь вразумить их важностью предстоящих экзаменов.

Первый экзамен уже через десять дней, но, кажется, среди гриффиндорцев, кроме Лили и МакГонагалл, мало кого это волновало.

Сириуса экзамены не тревожили абсолютно. Он и так делал всему миру великое одолжение, впервые за последние пару недель посетив занятия. Ни Джеймсу, ни Лили, ни кому-либо еще, так и не удалось его убедить хотя бы ходить на уроки. Сириус, кажется, делал всё, чтобы его исключили без права сдачи экзаменов.

Джеймс куда больше был озабочен финальным матчем по квиддичу, считая, что «превосходно» по всем необходимым предметам ему обеспечено. И сейчас сидел, чертил сложные схемы у себя в пергаменте, не обращая внимания на МакГонагалл и осуждающие взгляды Лили.

Ну а Ремус меланхолично изучал пейзаж за окном, не слушая декана. Оценки — последнее, что его волновало, и Северус не мог его в этом винить. Хотя в последние дни он стал понемногу меняться. Из глаз пропала пугающая пустота, и он стал изредка отвечать на реплики Джеймса. Северус бы сказал, что прогресс значительный. И он подозревал, что в этом замешана Белби. Но ни Ремус, ни сама Белби, так и не сказали ему, о чем они разговаривали в прошлый выходной. Северус лишь переживал, чтобы Белби ничего не натворила в очередной раз, решив поставить какой-нибудь свой эксперимент.

Сам он тоже особо не переживал по поводу экзаменов. Для поступления в Академию ему необходимо «превосходно» по Зельям, Травологии и Нумерологии. И он не сомневался, что сдаст эти экзамены на высший балл. Куда серьезнее дела обстояли с внутренним экзаменом в Академию. Вот в этом случае Северус не настолько был уверен в своих силах. Каждый год в Академию поступают десятки лучших умов со всей Англии, и обойти их будет очень трудно, как бы он не готовился.

Поэтому вся его надежда была на волчье противоядие.

И к этой надежде он, наконец, подошел вплотную.

***

На протяжении последних трех недель они с Белби каждый день трудились над противоядием. По большей части, конечно, старался Северус, Белби была довольно слаба в расчетах. Но он не придавал этому значения — все-таки, именно она выявила основную массу необходимых ингредиентов.

Но все их расчеты заходили в тупик. Северус был уверен, что все дело именно в дозировке, но они никак не могли вывести нужную цифру.

В тот вечер Северус поздно ложился спать, когда в спальню вошел Сириус и, не глядя на него, прошел до своей кровати, куда и рухнул, не раздеваясь. Северус только подумал, что Сириус слишком страдает из-за своей слизеринской змеи, как вдруг его озарила идея.

Если у них не получается в теории вывести нужную дозу, значит надо пытаться практическим путем. Это дольше, но зато надежнее. И на следующее же утро он взял у Ремуса кровь, чтобы на ней ставить опыты, просто перебирая различные дозировки.

Они с Белби две недели смешивали кровь с противоядием, то уменьшая дозу, то увеличивая, меняя срок и длительность приема.

И наконец, сегодня всё получилось.

Они стояли в своей лаборатории перед дюжиной котлов, в которых находилось противоядие с кровью. В одиннадцати котлах зелье испортилось, и только в одном оно переливалось нужным цветом, и было безупречной консистенции.

— Неделю, — восторженно произнесла Белби, — он должен принимать противоядие за неделю до полнолуния!

— Да, — только и смог вымолвить Северус, завороженно глядя на собственноручно приготовленное произведение искусства.

Вот сейчас у Северуса не осталось никаких сомнений. Противоядие и правда готово окончательно.

По венам разливался настоящий восторг. В груди поднималось нечто новое, неиспытанное до этого чувство. Казалось, даже дышать становится труднее, от переполняемой радости.

Он даже не заметил, как его губы растянулись в улыбке, если бы на это не обратила внимания Белби.

— Надо же, — она улыбнулась в ответ, — ты улыбаешься. И для этого всего-то потребовалось с нуля создать зелье высочайшего уровня сложности, которое перевернет этот мир.

Северус перевел на нее взгляд, безуспешно пытаясь стереть глупую улыбку с лица, превратив ее в кривоватую ухмылку.

— Надо порадовать Ремуса, — сказал Северус и уже развернулся, чтобы выйти, как его за руку перехватила Белби.

— Успеем.

Как и всегда, без лишних прелюдий, она прижалась к нему губами. Одной рукой обхватив его голову, не давая разорвать поцелуй, другой она сразу спустилась по телу вниз, ловкими пальцами расстегивая ремень.

Она сидела на парте, достав из кармана мантии, брошенной на стул, пачку тонких длинных сигарет. В последнее время она стала часто курить. Северусу это не нравилось, хотя он в открытую и не возражал, наблюдая за тем, как она слабо затягивается, пропуская дым в легкие, и выдыхает тонкой струйкой едкий дым, пахнущий мятными травами, как она чуть запрокидывает голову назад, открывая шею, и прикрывает глаза, то ли от удовольствия, то ли от дыма, и подносит руку с зажатой в пальцах тонкой сигаретой к губам, едва касаясь ими фильтра.

С тех пор, как она рассказала Северусу о Метке, он всё пытался найти способ помочь ей. Пытался найти способ избавиться от Метки, или способ вытащить её из лап Волан-де-Морта. Но пока что он никак не продвинулся в этом направлении.

Белби не отказывалась от помощи, но и никак не содействовала. Ему так и не удалось разговорить ее, чтобы получить больше информации. Она постоянно боялась, что Волан-де-Морт проникнет в ее разум и они оба пострадают.

Северус на это только ругался. Как можно в таком возрасте не уметь защищать свое сознание? Особенно, когда служишь Волан-де-Морту. И почему Белби не носит фамильную защиту? У любого древнего рода были защитные амулеты на любой цвет и вкус. И если не полностью, то частично родовые амулеты могли помочь скрыть свои мысли.

Но ничего вразумительного она на это не отвечала. И говорила, что единственный действенный способ избавиться от Волан-де-Морта в своей голове — секс. Северус вначале решил, что это шутка, но Белби на полном серьезе убеждала, что после этого Волан-де-Морт не появляется в ее мозгах еще суток двое.

И только после особо жесткого и грязного секса, она соглашалась говорить на волнующие Северуса темы. Хотя Северус и не исключал возможности, что Белби таким образом просто им манипулирует, желая получить, что хочет, и вовсе тут Волан-де-Морт ни при чем.

— Есть новости? К тебе подходили? Или… передавали какие-нибудь сообщения? — поинтересовался Северус, бросив взгляд на ее левую руку.

Белби только мотнула головой в ответ, делая очередную затяжку, прищурив черные глаза.

— По поводу зелья тоже ничего не говорили? Твоего или моего?

— Проводят испытания, — ответила она, стряхивая пепел прямо на пол. — Пока что всё удачно.

Как и всегда, стоило подняться этой теме, и Белби становилась немногословной.

— Сейчас не об этом надо волноваться, — сказала она, чуть улыбнувшись. — Надо направить рецепт противоядия в Академию. Оформить заявку на патент. Нам должны дать грант на обучение.

Ее голос дрогнул под конец, от переполняющего восторга, не иначе. Северус и сам это чувствовал, что-то действительно волнующее в груди, когда он думал о том, что они создали настоящий шедевр.

Даже мысли о Метке Белби сдвигались на второй план, когда он предавался мечтам об учебе в Академии. И о том, что они с Белби станут самыми молодыми обладателями патента на зелье высочайшего уровня сложности. Это гарантировало полный успех в его дальнейшей карьере зельевара.

Почему-то Северус не сомневался, что единственный ежегодный грант им выдадут с Белби на двоих. Они создали уникальное зелье, поэтому для них должны сделать исключение. Белби тоже была в этом уверена.

Спрыгнув с парты, она очистила пол от пепла и воздух от сигаретного дыма, подхватила сумку и сказала, что займется всей бюрократической частью, которую так не любит Северус.

***

Он торопился в спальню, чтобы сообщить Ремусу радостную новость.

К сожалению, в этом месяце они уже не смогут испытать противоядие — полнолуние уже этой ночью, но Северус все равно не сомневался, что Ремуса обрадует эта новость. Впервые за последнее время произошло хоть что-то хорошее.

В кои-то веки на душе была необычная легкость. Сегодня определенно удачный день и казалось, ничто его испортить не может.

Северус понемногу отходил от смерти матери. В конце концов, к этому давно всё шло. Он конечно вряд ли когда-то её простит и смирится с тем, что она так легко сдалась, когда они наконец-то смогли ее защитить, но Северус не зацикливался на этом. Этого уже не поправишь, а у него еще слишком много забот, о которых надо думать.

И одна из этих забот — Пожиратели. Они не давали о себе знать уже несколько недель, и Северус терялся в догадках, что же они выжидают.

Мальсибер не подавал ему никаких знаков, он вообще не смотрел в его сторону, будто его и нет. Ни Гринграсс, ни Малфой тоже не писали и не напоминали о себе. И у Северуса мелькнула слабая надежда, что всё закончилось.

Возможно, они получили своё и теперь оставят его в покое. Он дал им всё, что от него требовали.

И все равно, полного спокойствия не ощущалось.

Он так и не решил, что будет делать, если они вновь предложат ему присоединиться. Казалось, он находился в полном тупике.

Конечно, разумнее всего было бы отказаться. Но он не хотел бросать Белби одну в этом гадюшнике. Но и вступать в ряды Пожирателей только ради нее было глупо и безответственно, и вряд ли бы это принесло какую-то пользу. Возможно, он сможет помочь ей выбраться оттуда, даже если останется в стороне.

Но еще оставались друзья. Пожиратели явно дали понять, что возьмутся за них. И Северус не сомневался, что все свои угрозы они воплотят в жизнь, и никто им не помешает.

Никто не помешает, только если Северус сам, добровольно не присоединится к ним. В этом случае Пожирателям не будет никакого смысла угрожать его друзьям. Хотя те и без того будут в большой опасности, стоит им всем порог школы переступить.

К тому же, если он к ним присоединится, он сможет лично наблюдать за тем, как Волан-де-Морт выпьет зелье, которое Северус готовил. Возможно, так он увеличит шансы на успех. Возможно, он сможет на что-то повлиять, если будет поблизости. Возможно, он даже сможет нанести еще больший вред Волан-де-Морту или Пожирателям.

Но всё это несло за собой огромный риск и не давало никаких гарантий, что у него получится. Зато была колоссальная вероятность того, что его прикончат, как только разоблачат. А Северус совершенно не хотел жертвовать собой и геройствовать. Это противоречило всему его естеству. Он знал, в жизни всегда будет место для подвига. И от этого места надо держаться подальше.

Он резко затормозил, едва не налетев на студента, вывернув из-за поворота.

— Куда-то торопишься? — Мальсибер изогнул одну бровь, растягивая губы в усмешке.

— Нет.

Без лишних комментариев Мальсибер толкнул дверь в ближайший класс и кивком головы приказал Северусу зайти. Отвернувшись от него и скривив недовольную гримасу, Северус вошел внутрь.

— Ты уже, наверное, решил, что мы про тебя забыли? — Мальсибер нехорошо усмехнулся, наваливаясь на край парты. — Это не так. Мы лишь дали тебе небольшую передышку. Как ты мог заметить, Темный Лорд сейчас очень занят.

А Северус только скривился на мгновение. Конечно он заметил, что Волан-де-Морт «занят». Нападения и убийства за последние две недели участились в несколько раз. Столько беспорядков, как за это время, не было за весь последний год. Волан-де-Морт в открытую требует отдать власть, а всех несогласных убивает с особой жестокостью.

Часть высших чинов из Министерства убиты или пропали без вести. Министр где-то скрывается и руководит магическим обществом удаленно. «Ежедневный пророк» призывает волшебников отставить панику и убеждает, что порядок в стране в скором времени наведут. А единственные, кто хоть что-то делает, чтобы защитить население, это Мракоборческий центр во главе с Грюмом и Краучем. Только вот ряды мракоборцев быстро редеют, а желающих поступить к ним не так и много.

В этой ситуации успокаивало Северуса одно. Сейчас за пределами Хогвартса не было ни одного человека, чья судьба его могла волновать. Поэтому на зверства Волан-де-Морта ему было в какой-то степени даже плевать.

Так и не дождавшись от Северуса никакой реакции, Мальсибер произнес, не спуская с него ледяных мертвых глаз:

— Твое зелье проходит успешные проверки. Темный Лорд очень доволен текущим результатом.

Северус старался не выдать участившегося сердцебиения и дыхания. Где-то глубоко в душе ему было смертельно страшно от мысли, что он покушается на жизнь Волан-де-Морта. Страшно, что это вскроется, и его будут пытать до самой смерти. Страшно, что он мог где-то ошибиться, и всё это было зря.

— А еще Темный Лорд доволен тобой, — с нотками нескрываемого презрения сказал Мальсибер, окинув его взглядом, полным сомнения, — как бы нелепо это не звучало.

Мальсибер выжидательно смотрел в его глаза, испытывая терпение или же нагоняя ненужной драмы.

— Он хочет с тобой встретиться, — сказал он вдруг.

_Он узнал… он всё понял…_

Северуса парализовало от ужаса, по позвоночнику прокатился холод, сковывая его. Он не сомневался, Волан-де-Морт хочет с ним встретиться только для того, чтобы убить.

И на что только Северус рассчитывал, пытаясь испортить зелье для него? Вряд ли вообще существует человек, способный обмануть Волан-де-Морта.

— Для чего? — безразличным тоном поинтересовался Северус, призывая всю свою выдержку.

— Ну как, для чего? — Мальсибер широко усмехнулся. — Тебе же уже говорили. Темный Лорд хочет предложить тебе сотрудничество.

— Да, и я отказался.

— Ты не понял, Снейп, — с нажимом перебил он. — От предложения Темного Лорда нельзя отказаться. Добровольно или нет, но ты будешь выполнять его приказы. И ни Дамблдор, ни твои полоумные дружки тебя не защитят.

— Как ты мог заметить, друзей у меня не осталось.

— Заметил, — Мальсибер кивнул, довольно усмехнувшись. — Что, кстати, между вами произошло? Блэк на тебя такие взгляды мечет, не хотелось бы мне оказаться на твоем месте, — весело добавил он.

— Мы с ними расходимся… в некоторых взглядах, — совершенно искренне ответил Северус.

Мальсибер на него изучающе смотрел, чуть нахмурив брови. А Северус надеялся, что он не станет спрашивать об этих «взглядах».

Они и правда расходятся во мнениях, что им нужно делать в предстоящей войне, и конкретно, стоит ли присоединяться к Дамблдору. Северус всегда придерживался своей позиции и не скрывал ее от друзей. Но говорить об этом Мальсиберу не хотелось. Вряд ли тот поверит, а Северус только лишние подозрения на себе наведет — как же это так, чтобы гриффиндорец не поддерживал их славного директора.

— В любом случае, — равнодушно произнес Мальсибер. — Нас мало волнуют ваши отношения. Может, вы и не общаетесь, но лично я сильно сомневаюсь, что тебе будет плевать на судьбу грязнокровки Эванс. А именно с нее и начнут, если ты опять вздумаешь строить из себя благородного гриффиндорца.

Разумеется, Северус понимал, что прекращая общение с друзьями, он не даст им стопроцентной защиты. Но он все равно надеялся, что внимание к ним со стороны Пожирателей ослабнет. На крайний случай, он хотя бы оттянет время.

— На ней уже стоит печать, — тихо, но отчетливо произнес Мальсибер, с нездоровым блеском в глазах глядя на Северуса. — И её остается лишь активировать. И мне очень хочется это сделать. Будь уверен, столько, как твоя чистокровная мамаша, она не протянет.

А вот этого Северус совершенно не ожидал. И в первую секунду растерялся, устремляя на Мальсибера взгляд, в котором мелькнул испуг.

И только мгновением позже понимания, что всё это ложь. Скорее всего, это ложь. Мальсибер всего лишь хочет его запугать.

С другой стороны, Северус не знал, как ставится эта печать. Он так и не нашел, как именно она воздействовала на мать. А значит, совсем не факт, что Мальсибер врет. А судя по его гнусной самодовольной физиономии, очень даже вероятно, что он либо уже поставил на Лили печать, либо сочтет за честь сделать это.

Только вот Мальсибер не знает, что у Северуса есть блокировка печати. В этом случае, правда, было множество нюансов. Та блокировка, которую составляла Бланк, делалась индивидуально для его матери, учитывая все ее особенности. А значит, придется и для Лили делать индивидуальный защитный код. Но основа у Северуса уже была, и это было огромным плюсом и значительно упрощало задачу.

— Но, в любом случае, выбор только за тобой, — произнес Мальсибер с безобразным самодовольством на лице. — Можешь и отказаться. Эванс все равно прикончат. Как и всех твоих бывших друзей.

Мальсибер вдруг замолчал и сделал вид, что задумался над чем-то.

— Хотя, — протянул он, поднимая на него взгляд, — у тебя есть все шансы выторговать жизнь для своих бывших друзей, если сослужишь пользу Темному Лорду. Он прислушивается к людям, которых уважает. Правда, тут тебе придется поднапрячься. Но уверен, ты справишься, — добавил он, усмехаясь.

Поднявшись на ноги и засунув руки в карманы брюк, отодвинув края мантии, Мальсибер подошел к Северусу.

— А вообще, можешь и друзей с собой позвать, — с притворной серьезностью произнес Мальсибер. — Блэка с радостью примут за одну лишь фамилию. И даже Поттера с Эванс. Я слышал, Темный Лорд был в полном восторге от дуэли с ними, — сказал он, коротко посмеявшись. — Вот Люпину вряд ли что-то светит, — с фальшивой озабоченностью сказал Мальсибер. — Сам понимаешь, он полукровка, да и редких талантов у него нет.

Северус с отвращением смотрел в глаза Мальсибера, в красках представляя, как его отвратительную рожу с особой жестокостью разрывает на куски огромный оборотень.

— И когда тебе нужен ответ? — поинтересовался Северус, прикидывая, сколько у него есть времени и что он успеет предпринять.

— Мне твой ответ не нужен, Снейп, — холодно улыбнулся Мальсибер. — Ответ свой скажешь Темному Лорду.

А у Северуса вновь ледяная волна по телу прокатилась. Предполагаемая встреча с Волан-де-Мортом его действительно пугала и напрягала.

— Когда?

Мальсибер вновь принял задумчивое выражение, безразлично пожимая плечами.

— Кто знает, — усмехнулся он. — Тебе сообщат, не переживай. Может быть, завтра, может, через месяц. Темный Лорд желает, чтобы ты успешно сдал экзамены, чтобы обсудить твою дальнейшую учебу в Академии, — рассмеялся Мальсибер, а Северус так и не понял, шутка ли это.

Похлопав его плечу, Мальсибер двинулся на выход.

— Рад был поболтать, Снейп, — сказал он на прощанье и вышел.

Северус выждал пару минут, и вышел следом. Мысли крутились в голове с сумасшедшей скоростью. Как и всегда, Мальсибер подкинул ему массу проблем.

Но основная проблема, которой нужно было заняться незамедлительно, — защита Лили. Даже если Мальсибер блефовал, ей все равно необходимо составить рунный код на защиту. Она в группе риска, и он в любом случае не повредит.

А уж если Мальсибер не врал, и он правда в любой момент может активировать проклятье, то защита нужна немедленно.

Но для того, чтобы составить защиту, Северусу нужна книга с определенным рунным шифром, которая находилась у Бланк. И как пробраться в слизеринскую гостиную и в спальню Бланк он не представлял. В гостиных сейчас много народу, все готовятся к экзаменам, и остаться незамеченным никак не получится. А привлекать лишнее внимание со стороны слизеринцев ему совсем нежелательно.

Конечно, можно было бы попросить мантию-невидимку у Джеймса. Но хоть Джеймс его и простил, между ними все равно чувствовалось некоторое напряжение. И просить у него об одолжении Северусу совершенно не хотелось. Правда, если Джеймсу рассказать, что это нужно для защиты Лили, это немного поднимает Северуса в его глазах. Или же напротив, Джеймс только разозлится, что из-за него Лили сейчас в большой опасности.

Нет, Джеймсу пока что лучше не рассказывать.

Еще можно попросить о помощи Сириуса. Он вызовет куда меньше подозрений, если придет в комнату Бланк в поисках нужной книги. Только вот Сириус все еще крайне болезненно реагировал на все, что напоминает о ней, и посылать его в комнату Бланк довольно опасно — как бы он не помер с тоски прямо там.

К тому же, Сириус определенно точно не простил Северуса за его поступок. Он, может, и не выражал в открытую свою злость и недовольство, но его молчание и красноречивые взгляды говорили лучше любых слов. С тех пор, как Сириус вернулся, Северус с ним ни разу не заговорил напрямую, и ни разу не оставался наедине. И ему пока что совершенно не хотелось это менять.

Еще оставалась сама Лили. Как староста школы она без всяких объяснений могла заявиться в спальню Бланк. Но посылать маглорожденную Лили в обитель зла в подземельях совсем не хотелось. Ей явно не обрадуются в гостиной Слизерина. А уж если ее увидит Мальсибер, она и вовсе может пострадать. Да и пугать её раньше времени, рассказывая, для чего нужна книга, Северус тоже не собирался.

Вариантов больше не оставалось. И Северус даже стал подумывать, чтобы выкрасть на время мантию Джеймса, как он остановился, заметив нужного человека.

Северус как раз пересекал холл, когда сквозь распахнутые двери, ведущие на голгофу, увидел небольшую компанию слизеринцев.

Гринграсс о чем-то разговаривала с девчонкой Кэрроу, а рядом с ними, навалившись на каменную кладку и устремив взгляд в книгу, стоял Регулус Блэк.

Окинув пристальным взглядом голгофу, Северус увидел и Мальсибера, и Крауча и еще много студентов, на глазах которых ему лучше с Регулусом не разговаривать.

Не придумав ничего лучше, как послать Блэку записку, Северус порылся в сумке и достал кусок пергамента. Быстро написав пару строк с просьбой встретиться, Северус подловил младшекурсницу с нашивкой Пуффендуя и попросил передать записку Регулусу.

Проследив, как волнующаяся и трясущаяся от ужаса пуффендуйка подходит к слизеринцами и передает Блэку пергамент, Северус направился обратно в учебный коридор. Он зашел в ближайший пустой класс, который указал и Блэку, и принялся его ждать.

Блэк явился лишь спустя долгих двенадцать минут.

— Не лучшее время для тайных свиданий, Снейп, — усмехнулся он, закрывая за собой дверь.

Северус проигнорировал его язвительный комментарий, пытаясь подобрать слова с нужной просьбой. И чем дольше он тянул, тем меньше решимости у него оставалось. Просить о чем-то Блэка, который смотрел на него с превосходством, выжидательно приподняв брови, хотелось всё меньше и меньше.

— Мне нужна помощь, — на один дух выпалил он.

— Как? Опять? — с легкой насмешкой поинтересовался Блэк.

— Да, мне нужна книга с шифром лепонтик, — произнес Северус, — а она есть только у…

— У Софии, — оборвал его Регулус, взгляд которого вмиг стал темным и недовольным.

— И я хотел… хотел тебя попросить найти эту книгу у нее, — говорил Северус, замечая, как ползут брови Блэка вверх. — И принести… и одолжить мне.

— Кажется, ты не шутишь, да, Снейп? — усмехнулся Регулус. — С чего ты вообще решил, что я буду это делать?

А правда, с чего Северус решил, что младший Блэк ему поможет? Северус и сам не знал ответ на этот вопрос. Сам не знал, что им руководило, когда он решил обратиться к нему. Но он не чувствовал от Регулуса враждебности и ненависти по отношению к себе, какая была от многих слизеринцев, а сейчас даже временами чувствовалась и от Сириуса. И, наверное, именно поэтому он решил, что тот ему поможет.

К тому же, Регулус вполне мог проигнорировать его записку, но он пришел. А значит, Северус в нем не ошибся.

— Мне больше не к кому обратиться, — честно ответил он.

Регулус, кажется, не ожидал столь правдивого ответа, потому что замер на секунду, но тут же равнодушно произнес:

— Они снова кого-то прокляли? Ты хочешь составить защиту?

— Или уже прокляли, или только собираются. Поэтому, да, мне нужна защита.

— Для кого?

— Для… друга, — ответил Северус, помедлив.

Регулус долго всматривался в его глаза, прежде чем ответить, усмехнувшись:

— Для Эванс.

— С чего ты взял? — с деланным безразличием спросил Северус. Он переживал, что Регулус сразу откажется, как только узнает, что помощь нужна маглорожденной.

— Друзей у тебя немного, — с самодовольством ответил Регулус. — На Поттера и Сириуса проклятье не подействует. Твоего друга-оборотня подобное проклятье тоже не возьмет. Остается Эванс. Верно?

Северус не скрывал удивления, глядя на Регулуса, чувствуя, как сердце ритм замедляет. Неужели младший Блэк знал о Ремусе? Как давно и кому он успел рассказать?

— Ну надо же, — протянул Блэк, скривив губы в ухмылке, — неужели Сириус не рассказал своим друзьям о том, что я в курсе болезни Люпина? Я смотрю, ваша компания очень любит секреты.

Северус не знал, что ответить, все еще соображая, откуда Регулус мог об этом узнать. И почему Сириус их не предупредил об этом.

— Кстати, — Регулус прищурился, чуть приблизившись к нему, — мне всё было интересно. Это Люпин убил Грин? Она умерла в полнолуние…

— Нет, — резко перебил Северус, сверкнув темными глазами. — Её убили волки.

— Волки, — повторил за ним Регулус, едва заметно улыбнувшись, — разумеется.

— Что насчет книги? — Северус с трудом переборол себя, чтобы скрыть злость в глазах, и заставил себя вернуться к важной теме.

Регулус притворно вздохнул, и с насмешкой в глазах произнес:

— Ты правда решил, что я буду помогать какой-то грязнокровке? Честно говоря, ее судьба мне абсолютно безразлична.

— Я на это очень надеялся, — тихо и вкрадчиво произнес Северус. И, не давая Регулусу ответить, добавил: — Не думаю, что Пожиратели и ваш лорд обрадуются, если я им расскажу, кто именно меня посвятил в подробности проклятья.

В глазах Блэка мелькнула неприкрытая злоба. Северус и правда легко мог бы об этом рассказать Волан-де-Морту, когда увиделся с ним. Конечно, не факт, что неизвестному полукровке поверили бы больше, чем наследнику древнего рода, если бы тот стал это отрицать, но подозрения бы на Блэка пали. А ему это вряд ли надо.

Но Блэк быстро нацепил на себя равнодушную маску, тонко усмехнувшись.

— И как тебя только занесло на Гриффиндор, Снейп?

— Сам поражаюсь, — в тон ему ответил Северус.

— Хорошо, — выдохнул Регулус, после длительной паузы, — я принесу книгу. Встретимся здесь же после ужина.

Не говоря больше ни слова, Блэк развернулся и вышел из класса.

***

— Вернешь через неделю, Снейп, — произнес Регулус, выложив книгу на парту.

— Она же не твоя, могу Сириусу отдать, — хмыкнул Северус, но встретив суровый взгляд Блэка, добавил, закатив глаза: — Верну через неделю.

Северус смотрел на Регулуса, ожидая, когда тот уйдет, но Блэк почему-то медлил. Стоял, с сомнением и с трудом скрываемой тревогой глядя на него, и не уходил.

— Тебе предлагают присоединиться? — тихо спросил он, не отводя взгляда от Северуса.

Такого вопроса он однозначно не ожидал. И не понимал, какой интерес в этом может быть у Регулуса.

— А что тебе об этом известно? — осторожно спросил Северус.

— На самом деле, — расслабленно усмехнулся он, — практически ничего. Помимо того, что ты варил зелье для Темного Лорда, а он им вполне доволен. Не удивительно, что он хочет получить тебя в свои ряды.

— И как там?

Регулус вопросительно приподнял брови, не разобрав вопрос.

— Как там, в его рядах? — спросил Северус, наблюдая за его реакцией. Наблюдая, как на его лице появляется напряжение, губы плотно сжимаются, а в глазах появляется холод.

— Не так радужно, как тебе обещают, — ответил он наконец, — так что подумай, прежде чем соглашаться.

Чуть склонив голову в бок, Регулус окинул его взглядом, вновь усмехаясь и принимая безмятежный вид.

— Но, возможно, тебе там и понравится.

Северус совершенно не понял его намек, а Регулус и не дал больше ничего сказать, развернулся и ушел, бросив напоследок, чтобы не испортил книгу и вернул ее в срок.

Он и хотел бы подумать над словами и намеками младшего Блэка, но сейчас необходимо было заняться защитным амулетом для Лили.

Выкинув все лишние мысли из головы, он достал деревянную основу, записи Бланк, которые у него сохранились с прошлого раза, и быстро отыскал нужный раздел в книге.

***

В Визжащую-хижину Северус пришел с опозданием. И Джеймс, и Сириус уже были на месте. Как и Ремус лежал на диване и напоминал живой труп. Выглядел он значительно хуже обычного. Бледная, чуть ли не прозрачная, кожа, покрывшаяся крупными каплями пота; красные, воспаленные глаза с малоподвижными зрачками; серые искусанные губы. Только тяжелое дыхание выдавало в нем присутствие жизни.

— Мы уже решили, ты не придешь, — улыбнулся Джеймс, когда он зашел в комнату.

— Задержался, — коротко ответил Северус и прошел до свободного кресла, ощущая на себе тяжелый взгляд Сириуса, который словно физически на него давил.

— Пожирательские дела решал? — хрипло поинтересовался Сириус, вставляя сигарету в рот и прикуривая, не моргая глядя на Северуса.

— В каком-то роде, — зло усмехнулся Северус, сполна вернув Сириусу все недовольство в глазах.

Ему надоело, что Сириус никак не готов его прощать. Конечно, он в полной мере понимал, в чем он был не прав. Понимал, что должен был сразу во всем признаться. Но он не совершил ничего ужасного. По крайней мере, не совершил ничего ужасного добровольно. Искренне сожалел обо всем, и пытался хоть как-то всё исправить.

Хотя он и предполагал, что Сириус, скорее всего, больше злится не из-за того, что Северус в тайне держал всё происходящее, а то, что в это оказалась впутана Бланк. Злился на то, что за собой это повлекло.

— В смысле? — не понял Джеймс, нервно улыбаясь.

— Ко мне Мальсибер подходил, — ответил Северус. Он решил, что отныне будет рассказывать всё, что с ним происходит. Или почти всё.

— И что хотел? — взбудоражено спросил Джеймс, не дожидаясь продолжения.

— Опять предлагал присоединиться…

Сириус громко хмыкнул на это, скривив лицо.

— Похоже, ты им очень нравишься, — с ядом в голосе произнес он. — Это о многом говорит. Тебе не кажется?

— Ты им, кстати, тоже очень нравишься, — тем же тоном ответил Северус, — Мальсибер сказал, они и тебя с радостью примут за одну лишь фамилию.

— Как будто это моя вина, — прошипел он, но уже без ненависти в глазах.

— И про вас с Лили говорил, — продолжил Северус, взглянув на Джеймса. — Говорил, Волан-де-Морту понравилась ваша дуэль.

— Вот жалкий упырь, — с отвращением процедил Джеймс, покраснев от злости. — Мразь трусливая!

— А еще он опять угрожал, — произнес Северус, прерывая Джеймса, у которого запал на ругань может всю ночь длиться, если дело касается Волан-де-Морта.

Тяжело вздохнув, предвидя бурю, Северус им пересказал всю встречу с Мальсибером. Ожидаемо Джеймс взорвался, стоило услышать, что угрожают Лили. И не с первого раза услышал Северуса, который твердил, что защиту для Лили он уже сделал.

— Подобный защитный код делала Бланк, — произнес Северус, бросив взгляд на Сириуса, но тот стоял к ним спиной, уставившись в узкую щель в заколоченном окне, и только руки, которые опирались на раму, заметно напряглись при имени. — Она делала его для моей мамы. Я лишь изменил несколько рун.

— Он поможет? — с нескрываемым волнением спросил Джеймс.

— Поможет, — уверенно кивнул Северус, ни секунды не сомневаясь в правильности кода.

Он добавил, что уже отдал защитный амулет Лили и сказал, чтобы она его носила не снимая, вкратце пересказав всю ситуацию. Лили, конечно, страшно перепугалась, причем не за себя, а за Северуса, поэтому он и опоздал, убеждая ее, что с ним-то точно всё будет в порядке.

И без того напряженная обстановка в компании опустилась еще ниже.

Настроение у Джеймса ожидаемо упало. Он наматывал круги по комнате, сгрызая ногти и постоянно поглядывая на часы — он и Ремуса бросить не мог, и ему не терпелось лично убедиться, что с Лили всё в порядке. И никакие заверения Северуса, что она в гриффиндорской башне и с амулетом, на Джеймса не действовали.

Сириус вернулся на кресло, уронив голову в руки и продолжая курить, ни на кого не глядя.

А Ремус всё так же обливался потом и содрогался в ознобе. Северус решил, что расскажет ему новость о противоядии на следующий день. Сейчас он не в том состоянии, чтобы хоть сколько-то порадоваться этому событию.

Северус тоже украдкой бросал взгляды на часы. Оказывается, когда Джеймс не поддерживает дружескую, или хотя бы нейтральную, атмосферу в их компании, находиться в ней довольно мучительно.

Оставалось совсем немного до полнолуния. Считанные минуты.

Он думал о том, что им предстоит самое сложное полнолуние за всё время, а еще надеялся, что их, обычно одно из любимых и веселых времяпрепровождений, хоть немного улучшит гнетущую атмосферу в компании.

Но Северус быстро переключился на более волнующую его тему. Где-то глубоко в душе поселился страх и всё креп и разрастался. Ему не выбраться из этой ловушки. Не выбраться без жертв. Пожиратели загнали его в тупик. И что делать, Северус не представлял.

Как бы друзья не говорили, что способны защитить себя сами, а они все равно были в огромной опасности. Мать уже мертва, Лили уже у Пожирателей на прицеле, а это только начало. И всё из-за него. Возможно, пришло время отвечать за свои поступки.

И что, если Мальсибер прав? Что, если он и правда сможет выторговать у Волан-де-Морта жизнь для них? С другой стороны, Регулус вполне искренне ответил ему, что обещаниям Пожирателей верить нельзя. Чья откровенность стала еще одной загадкой для Северуса. Младший Блэк будто без злого умысла сказал ему подумать, прежде чем соглашаться.

Но не меньше его пугала предстоящая встреча с Волан-де-Мортом. Конечно, Северус мог бы сбежать. Отследить его будет трудно, даже невозможно. Но жизнь в изгнании, в вечном страхе быть пойманным, без друзей и близких, мало его привлекала. Как и не привлекала идея навечно остаться трусливым предателем, что сбежал, в глазах друзей.

Нет, этот вариант точно не подходил. И оставалось одно — прийти на встречу. От одной этой мысли ком в горле вставал. Но не успел он представить, что его ждет, тишину разрезал громкий, полный боли, крик Ремуса, говорящий, что на небе взошла полная луна.


	123. Финальный матч

_**Джеймс Поттер** _

Пожалуй, только Лили и не давала Джеймсу погрузиться в это мрачное настроение, в котором пребывали все его друзья.

Каждый день, каждую ночь он искал в ней утешение. И она помогала. Не только словами и действиями, но и просто своим присутствием, своей улыбкой и взглядом.

Она всегда привносила в его жизнь яркие краски, но сейчас, когда кругом была непроглядная тьма, особенно.

Его персональное солнце. Которое всегда согревало и дарило любовь.

— Джейми…

Её дыхание такое горячее, обжигает шею и вызывает очередную порцию мурашек.

— Лили, — шепчет он в ответ прежде, чем снова поцеловать, прижимаясь к ее приоткрытым губам, из которых вырываются слабые стоны.

У него по спине бежит пот, и Лили впивается своими пальцами в его спину, оставляя красные полосы, когда он особенно резко входит в нее.

Он чуть отстраняется и встает на колени и, обхватив ее за ягодицы, приподнимает ее, заставляя прогнуться в пояснице, чтобы войти еще глубже. Руки соскальзывают на ее талию, выше по ребрам и обхватывают круглую грудь, сжимая ее.

Ее рыжие волосы спутались и копной разметались по простыни. В первых лучах солнца, которые с трудом пробиваются сквозь неплотные шторы, ее волосы кажутся рубиновыми. На щеках у нее яркий румянец, и губы воспалены от горячих поцелуев. Глаза прикрыты и лишь слабый отблеск виднеется.

Одной рукой он держит ее талию на весу, другой скользнул вниз. Она запрокидывает руки назад и хватается пальцами за спинку кровати, сдерживая громкие стоны, закусив губу, стоит ему большой палец положить ей на клитор, массируя его и обводя кругом.

Она вся дрожит, и невольно пытается сжать ноги, но лишь усиливает трение.

Тонкий длинный стон, как только он ускорил ритмичные движения, и её рука тянется к нему, обхватывает за предплечье и притягивает к себе. А ему так нравится вид сверху. Но он послушно опускается и прижимается к ней, не замедляя темп, и снова припадает к ее губам, проникая языком внутрь в беспорядочном поцелуе.

Она закидывает ногу на него, сильнее прогибаясь в талии и прижимая его еще плотнее к себе.

Внутри нее всё пульсирует и сжимается, и он так плотно прижат к ней, что даже наполовину выйти не может. Она откидывает голову, закрывая глаза и широко раскрывая рот, в громком глубоком стоне, и сильнее впивается пальцами в его спину.

Её оргазм, прокатившийся по ее телу в жаркой лихорадке, потряхивая её и приподнимая, вжимаясь в него еще сильнее, передался и ему. Он дернулся вперед, наваливаясь на нее окончательно и утыкаясь лицом в ее шею и волосы, не сдержав тяжелый стон, вырвавшийся из груди.

В груди всё ещё с силой бьется сердце о ребра. Он был весь взмокший и полностью обессиленный. И только приятное тепло и облегчение разливалось по всему телу, постепенно расслабляя напряженные мышцы.

Он перекатился с Лили и лег на бок, всё ещё не в силах открыть глаза, тяжело дыша.

Сегодня он слишком устал. После тяжелого дня, после целой ночи в лесу, когда Ремус был в особенно буйном состоянии, и у них не было ни секунды покоя.

И сейчас ему хотелось завалиться спать, сжимая в объятиях Лили.

Но в комнату уже проникали первые лучи рассвета. Он ощущал это даже с закрытыми глазами и задернутыми шторами.

Совсем скоро надо спускаться на завтрак, а после еще и зайти к МакГонагалл — она его попросила. Потом проведать Ремуса в Больничном крыле. А во второй половине дня у них последняя тренировка перед решающим матчем.

Джеймс громко застонал, притворно всхлипнув. Но резко смолк, почувствовав на лице руку Лили, которая ласково провела по нему пальцами и запустила их ему в волосы, оставляя нежный поцелуй вблизи его губ.

Разлепив наконец веки, он сразу наткнулся взглядом на ее умиротворенные глаза, невольно растягивая губы в улыбке.

— Доброе утро, — прошептала она.

— Всегда бы утро так начиналось, — прошептал он в ответ.

И всё равно, несмотря на колоссальную усталость, один взгляд в любимые глаза дарил ощущение счастья.

Особенно сейчас. Когда этого счастья, за пределами спальни Лили, катастрофически не хватало.

Он словно в другой вселенной оказывался, каждый раз, когда приходил к ней и закрывал дверь, отрезая от остального мира.

Это был их личный маленький мир, где они наслаждались друг другом без отрыва.

Джеймс как никогда остро ощущал, что им нельзя терять ни секунды. Жизнь его друзей показала, что несчастье может случиться с кем угодно и в любой момент. Что ты можешь лишиться любимого человека по щелчку пальцев. И даже война тут может быть не причем. Хотя она создавала напряжения не меньше.

Он будто торопился жить, стараясь насмотреться на Лили на жизнь вперед, насладиться ее губами и близостью, ее голосом и объятиями. Он словно страшился неизвестно чего. Что ее вдруг отберут у него, или их разлучат.

Потому что он бы стерпел любые лишения, только бы Лили всегда была рядом.

А вот она, напротив, всегда была спокойна. И он только поражался, когда она успела стать такой бесстрашной и уверенной, что ничего плохого с ними не случится. Но эта уверенность и бесстрашие передавались и ему тоже. Разве что, спокойствия все равно не хватало.

Но тут, возможно, все дело в вине, которую он постоянно ощущал. Ему казалось ужасно несправедливым, что в его жизни всё хорошо, тогда как все его друзья страдают. И старался максимально им помочь.

После долгих уговоров Лили, он даже смог смириться с поступком Северуса. В конце концов, она была абсолютно права. Северус и правда редко делился своими проблемами, а если бы все они, в том числе и сама Лили, были чуть более внимательны к своему другу, они бы заметили, что у того проблемы.

Джеймсу действительно искренне было жаль его мать, несмотря на то, что та всю жизнь провела в сомнительной компании и не исключено, что сама виновата в своих бедах. И хоть сам он ни за что бы не согласился работать на Пожирателей, он вполне мог понять, почему на это согласился Северус. А после долгих раздумий, смог понять и почему он никому не сказал. Хотя и не принимал это его решение.

Но сейчас всё это было неважно. Важно было то, как помочь ему. И Джеймсу совершенно не хотелось, чтобы друг еще больше втирался в круг Пожирателей, какие бы благие намерения у него не были. Возможно, где-то глубоко в душе Джеймс просто переживал, что если Северус вступит на этот путь, то его туда окончательно утянут, и он к ним уже не вернется. Как говорил Сириус, обратного пути уже не будет.

И даже из-за Сириуса у Джеймса и самого душа была не на месте, стоило им взглядом встретиться. Он был совершенно разбит и несчастен. Джеймс не знал, как ему помочь и что сделать. У Сириуса вдруг пропало всякое желание жить и что-либо делать, хотя раньше именно он в их компании всегда отличался тягой к жизни, во всех самых ярких и безумных её проявлениях.

Джеймс не понимал Софию. Он упорно не понимал, как она могла бросить Сириуса, после всего того, что он для нее сделал. Что бы Сириус не говорил, а он ради Софии готов был горы свернуть и звезду с неба достать. Лили считала, что он по-настоящему любит Софию, и Джеймс, в целом, был с ней согласен. И от того злость на Софию только возрастала.

Джеймс не говорил об этом Сириусу — Лили запретила, но он считал, что всему виной ее змеиная сущность. Он всегда знал — от слизеринцев можно не ждать ничего хорошего. Они все подлые и в первую очередь думают только о себе. Но Лили просила его не торопиться осуждать, и говорила, что вряд ли тут всё так просто, вполне вероятно, что Сириус всё преукрашивает и излишне драматизирует, и это не вся правда, которую он им рассказал. Потому что какой бы плохой, по словам Джеймса, не была София, а она тоже любила Сириуса, и Лили сомневалась, что она в один миг могла бы его бросить и навсегда уйти.

Куда хуже дела обстояли с Ремусом. Произошедшее казалось Джеймсу ужасно, ужасно, ужасно несправедливым. Даже Лили не знала, как тут можно помочь. А он и подавно всегда терялся, стоило им остаться наедине, и вечно нёс какую-то ерунду, лишь бы не молчать, лишь бы не ощущать эту тяжесть, которая, казалось, витала в воздухе и давила.

Он старался этого не показывать, понимая, что Ремусу от этого только хуже, но у него сердце от жалости сжималось, представляя, что пришлось пережить другу. Ведь Ремус был лучшим из них. Он всегда был ко всем добр, несмотря ни на что, всегда относился ко всем с пониманием. Он никогда никому не отказывал в помощи, и всегда знал, как правильно надо поступать. И чем же он заслужил такое?

Джеймс тогда впервые задумался, что смерть всегда где-то рядом. И кроме времени, у них ничего больше нет. А сколько его — никто не знает. Джеймс всегда был большим оптимистом и верил в лучшее, но страх, что всё может вот так закончиться — в один миг, не давал ему покоя. Никто не знает, сколько им отведено. Всё может закончиться через месяц, год или десять. И кроме памяти о них ничего больше не останется.

Он и так привык жить сегодняшним днем, но волнение, что он может что-то не успеть, не покидало душу. И именно тогда и решил, что откладывать важное дело, сокровенную мечту, о которой он давно думал, больше не стоит.

***

— _Тот-кого-нельзя-называть_? — с чувством глубочайшего презрения произнес Джеймс, вглядываясь в свежий «Ежедневный пророк».

— Покажи, — Лили наклонилась к нему, тоже заглядывая в газету, где на первой полосе была сводка новых происшествий, а в самом верху огромными буквами красовалось новое прозвище Волан-де-Морта.

— А что, имя Волан-де-Морт уже не катит?! — возмутился Джеймс. Он сидел за гриффиндорским столом в компании своих однокурсниц и завтракал.

— Он всех запугал, — произнесла Алиса, сидящая напротив него и тоже смотрящая в газету, — неудивительно, что люди даже его имя боятся произнести.

— Да, но ведь не «Тот-кого-нельзя-называть»! Что за бред! — продолжал возмущаться Джеймс. — Можно было бы назвать его Змеемордый или просто «Обезумевший маньяк-психопат», или… не знаю!

Джеймсу сейчас очень хотелось выплеснуть куда-то свое плохое настроение. Он не спал всю ночь, проносившись по лесу, утром он сам не давал спать Лили. Погода за окном отвратительная. Слизеринцы почти на весь день заняли поле, и потренироваться им удастся, дай Мерлин, хотя бы пару часов вечером.

Еще и сказывается нервное напряжение перед завтрашним финальным матчем.

— Мы должны надрать им зад, — громко прошептал Джеймс, злобным взглядом окидывая стол слизеринцев.

Никто, кажется, и не удивился резкой смене разговора. Все уже привыкли, что в последние дни любая тема сводится к обсуждению финального матча.

— Главное не победа, главное — участие, — произнесла Мэри, скромно улыбнувшись.

— Что-что? — насмешливо переспросил Джеймс, посмотрев на нее. — Главное — участие? — Джеймс оглянулся на других девочек, ожидая, что хоть кто-нибудь посмеется над этой шуткой.

Но в настроении, чтобы смеяться, никого не было, только Лили опустила глаза, закусив губу, чтобы не улыбнуться.

— Мерлин, ты меня совсем не знаешь, МакДональд! — воскликнул Джеймс. — Главное — это победа! Думаешь, мы на тренировках жопу рвали ради участия?! Смысл играть, если не победишь? Бред про участие — слабое утешение для неудачников и слабаков!

— Боже, я разбудила зверя, — пробормотала Мэри, уткнувшись взглядом в тарелку.

— Не буянь, Джеймс, мы победим, — спокойно и уверенно произнесла Марлин, — слизням не выстоять против нас.

— Вот поэтому ты в команде, МакКиннон, — сказал Джеймс, бросив взгляд на Мэри. — Никаких сомнений в победе!

— Алиса, ты будешь комментировать матч? — спросила Лили, поскорее сменяя тему разговора, пока Джеймс не разошелся в очередной раз.

— Да, — улыбнулась Алиса.

Последний матч, который был как раз вскоре после смерти ее родителей, комментировал Бенджамен Фенвик. Но сейчас, кажется, Алиса готова вернуться к своему излюбленному делу.

— Это хорошо, — закивал головой Джеймс, — а то Бенджи только задницы охотниц комментировал и половину мячей пропустил.

Девочки только похихикать в ответ успели, как Лили произнесла:

— Джеймс, не забывай, тебя профессор МакГонагалл ждет.

— Вот, черт, — проворчал он, взглянув на часы. — Уже и правда пора.

Попрощавшись с однокурсницами, поцеловав Лили и договорившись с ней встретиться позднее, он пошел к своему декану. Он уже знал, о чем хочет поговорить МакГонагалл и знал, что он ей ответит.

— Профессор МакГонагалл, — Джеймс постучал и тут же распахнул дверь, заглядывая внутрь и широко улыбаясь, как и всегда, при виде любимого профессора. — Доброе утро!

— Доброе утро, мистер Поттер. Проходите, присаживайтесь, — сухо ответила она, указав рукой на стул, стоящий перед ее столом.

Джеймс прошел в кабинет и опустился на стул, а МакГонагалл сразу продолжила:

— Готовы к завтрашнему матчу?

— Разумеется! — уверенно закивал он. — Команда в отличной форме. Кубок завтра будет стоять в вашем кабинете, — с улыбкой добавил он.

У МакГонагалл мелькнула довольная улыбка на губах, а в глазах что-то блеснуло.

— Очень на это надеюсь, — она прокашлялась и вновь приняла строгий, непробиваемый вид. — Но вызвала я вас по другому вопросу. Вы заканчиваете школу, а значит, освобождается место капитана. Поскольку вы лучше знаете свою команду, я надеялась, вы сможете подсказать, кого назначить…

— Джессику! — не вытерпел Джеймс, перебив профессора.

— Мисс Стивенс? — ее брови удивленно взлетели вверх.

— Лучше кандидатуры не найти.

— Мисс Стивенс переходит лишь на пятый курс, — с сомнением произнесла она. — У нее впереди СОВ, а ее успеваемость и так желает оставлять лучшего.

— Ну, учиться лучше она вряд ли начнет, — справедливо заметил Джеймс, — а должность капитана ей не повредит, она после школы планировала продолжить играть. К тому же, — Джеймс усмехнулся и наклонился чуть ближе к профессору, округлив глаза, — вы бы видели, как она остальных по полю гоняет. Ей не страшно доверить команду.

Кажется, ему удалось убедить МакГонагалл, хотя в ее глазах еще и было некоторое сомнение.

— Что ж, хорошо, я подумаю над этим. Спасибо.

Как только он вышел из кабинета декана, сразу направился в Больничное крыло. Ремус уже должен был проснуться, и Джеймс надеялся, что и Сириуса там же встретит — тот не пришел на завтрак. Хотя он и не был в этом уверен. Это раньше Сириус всегда первый приходил к Ремусу, а сейчас он всё чаще где-то пропадал, практически не общаясь с друзьями.

Зайдя в Больничное крыло, он тут же услышал шум голосов, которые доносились из-за самой дальней ширмы. Джеймс сразу ускорил шаг, различая голоса Сириуса и Северуса, и переживая, что они вновь ругаются.

Но вбежав за ширму с диким взглядом, готовый разнимать друзей, он замер. Северус, Сириус и Ремус, устроившись на кровати последнего, играли в карты, с шумом споря об игре.

— Ты вовремя, — произнес Северус, обернувшись на него. — Мы только раздали.

Джеймс, молча, взял стул и подтащил его к кровати, окидывая друзей подозрительным взглядом.

Нет, что бы Сириус ни говорил, а некоторые традиции останутся с ними навсегда.

Он был рад, что Сириус, несмотря на свою собственную боль, всё равно пришел к Ремусу. Был рад, что Северус, несмотря на напряжение между ним с Сириусом и свою занятость, всё равно нашел время прийти. И был рад, что Ремус никого из них не прогоняет, как это делал последнее время.

Может и сплотил их сейчас не самый лучший повод, но ведь главное, что они вместе. Несмотря на свои несчастья, боль и проблемы, они всегда готовы прийти на помощь друг другу.

— Кстати, хорошая новость, — сказал Северус, посмотрев на Ремуса. — Противоядие готово. Уже полностью. Мы нашли недочет.

— Да ладно?! — радостно воскликнул Джеймс.

Северус кивнул и добавил:

— Его надо начинать пить за неделю до полнолуния.

Джеймс перевел восторженный взгляд на Ремуса, замечая, что у того, впервые за всё это время, дрогнула благодарная улыбка на губах.

— Это замечательно, — тихо сказал он. — Спасибо.

— Это не просто замечательно! Это превосходно! — взбудоражено произнес Джеймс и тут же пустился в далекие мечты и планы, как они будут проводить следующее полнолуние.

***

Погода была не идеальная, но терпимая. Сильный ветер будет мешать охотникам, зато пасмурное небо на руку ловцу. Оставалось надеяться, что не пойдет дождь.

Распрощавшись с Лили возле факультетских раздевалок и получив поцелуй на удачу, он вошел внутрь к своей команде.

Все уже были в форме и ждали только его.

— Итак, — дрогнувшим голосом произнес Джеймс, оглядев команду. — Финальный матч.

— И мы к нему идеально готовы, — вставила Джессика, продолжая делать небольшую растяжку.

— Да, — согласился Джеймс. — Слизеринцы играют жестко и грубо, зато мы быстрее и лучше. У нас таланты на каждой позиции, а у них всего два сносных игрока.

Лора на это многозначительно хмыкнула, явно не согласная со «сносными» игроками. Джеймс и сам понимал, что Розье и Блэк прекрасные, талантливые игроки. Но с Блэком он справится, а один Розье против его троих охотниц всё равно полный ноль.

— Они замену сделали на второго охотника, — тихо произнес Грегори.

Джеймс только кивнул своему вратарю. Розье и правда в последний момент сообщил о замене. Правилами это не запрещалась, но Джеймс все равно долго ругался. Он не видел в деле нового игрока, и что от него ждать он не представлял.

— Вряд ли он хотя бы вполовину также хорош, как любая из вас, — сказал Джеймс, с улыбкой глянув на своих охотниц.

Но Марлин и Лору это слабо убедило. Одна Джессика не выказывала ни малейшего волнения. Зато Джеймс за них по-настоящему боялся. Слизеринские загонщики всегда в полную силу действуют именно против охотников, не стесняясь грязных приемов.

— Ричард, — он посмотрел на своих загонщиков, — на тебе Лора и Грегори, Кристофер, на тебе Джессика и Марлин.

— А как же ты, капитан?! — Джессика замерла, с возмущением на него посмотрев.

— Меня ни один бладжер не догонит, — усмехнулся он в ответ, стараясь заглушить воспоминания о последней игре. — Главное, не забывайте, чтобы выиграть не только игру, но и чемпионат, мы должны набрать минимум двести очков. Двести. Две сотни, — он внимательно вглядывался в глаза каждого игрока, проверяя, до каждого ли доходит смысл сказанного. — Два раза по сто. Двадцать раз по десять.

— Да помним мы, капитан, — улыбнулась Джессика. — Сто пятьдесят очков за тобой. Пятьдесят за нами.

— И не забывайте, что…

— Отрыв от слизней не меньше, чем на один гол! — громче него проговорила Джессика, пародируя его командный голос.

— Если будет вровень или, не дай Мерлин, они обгонят нас хотя бы на один гол, — с полностью серьезностью и строгостью продолжил Джеймс, — то снитч тут не поможет. Мы выиграем игру, но кубок будет не наш.

— Кубок будет наш, капитан, — уверенно заявила Джессика, а остальные ее поддержали.

— Ладно, — выдохнул Джеймс, замечая, что команда настроена решительно, — идите сюда, — он распахнул свои руки и широко улыбнулся, обнимая свою команду. — Мы победим.

Стадион бушевал. Джеймсу казалось, еще никогда не было столько болельщиков, которые кричали и поддерживали своих игроков.

Когда команды Слизерина и Гриффиндора выстроились друг напротив друга, мадам Трюк скомандовала:

— Капитаны, пожмите друг другу руки!

— Пять голов, Поттер, — Розье растянул губы в глумливой улыбке, с силой сжимая его ладонь, — твои девчонки не справятся. Кубок наш.

— Даже не мечтай, — усмехнулся Джеймс. — Мы вас по полю размажем.

Стоило мадам Трюк подать свисток, и четырнадцать игроков взмыли вверх, сразу каждый устремляясь на свои позиции.

— И игра началась! — голос Алисы громко пронесся над стадионом.

Джеймс взмыл под самый вверх, окидывая поле взглядом.

У него тоже была задача не из легких. Ему надо было следить, чтобы Регулус не поймал снитч, пока гриффиндорцы не забьют пять голов, при этом вырвавшись вперед как минимум на десять очков.

Но Регулус парил в противоположном конце поля. И снитч пока что нигде не мелькнул.

— …квоффл у слизеринцев, — продолжала Алиса. — Розье передает мяч Булстроуду, тот делает пас Кэмерону… и мяч снова у Розье. Он устремляется к кольцам противника. Обходит защиту гриффиндорцев, делает пас Булстроуду, уворачивается от бладжера и снова берет мяч.

Джеймс ненавистным взглядом следил за Розье, который мастерски уворачивался от бладжеров и его охотниц, великолепно обходя их продуманную защиту.

—… Розье делает бросок! И-и… Да, Грегори Милхаус ловит мяч!

С шумом выдохнув, Джеймс широко усмехнулся. Все-таки, Грегори была его большая находка. Поймать мяч от Розье было высочайшим классом.

— … МакКиннон летит к кольцам Слизерина, делает пас Стивенс и…

Джеймс отвлекся. Пока было самое начало игры, а начали они гораздо лучше, чем он рассчитывал, он решил сделать круг над полем. У него было предостаточно времени, девочки должны забить пять голов, а сейчас ему надо следить за Регулусом, и не дать ему поймать снитч раньше времени.

— Джессика Стивенс забивает первый гол! — с трудом перекрикивая вопли болельщиков, прокричала Алиса. — Счет 10:0 в пользу Гриффиндора!

У Джеймса по телу тепло разливалось. Они и правда начали прекрасно. Забить слизеринцам было несложно — вратарь у них паршивый, куда сложнее было обойти их защиту, состоящую в основном из загонщиков, которые с битами наперевес охраняли вратаря и никого не подпускали к кольцам.

Проследив, как Розье вновь с мячом в руке несется к их воротам, Джеймс нашел взглядом Регулуса. Тот неспешно облетал поле, окидывая его пристальным взглядом. Значит, пока все спокойно.

— …Эван Розье забивает гол и сравнивает счет!

На этот раз криками взорвались слизеринские трибуны, а Джеймс обернулся, выискивая взглядом белобрысую фигуру Розье, чтобы хотя бы мысленно послать ему проклятье.

Игра длилась уже минут двадцать, не меньше. Мяч беспрестанно передавался от игрока игроку, но в основном он был в руках слизеринцев. Они уже сделали девять попыток забить гол, и три раза у них получилось. Джеймс был готов отдельный кубок по квиддичу вручить своему вратарю, потому что Розье, а именно он всегда бил по воротам, кажется, не собирался сдаваться.

Зато все три мяча гриффиндорцев попали ровно в цель. И Джеймс молил всех известных богов, чтобы они побыстрее забили еще два мяча, и он мог полноценно вступить в игру.

— … Лора Штин устремляется к воротам соперника…

Голос Алисы заглох, стоило Джеймсу увидеть снитч. Совсем недалеко от него, возле трибун Пуффендуя. Он резко развернулся вокруг своей оси, выискивая взглядом Регулуса.

— Черт! — прокричал он, замечая Блэка, несущегося прямо к пуффендуйским трибунам с противоположной стороны.

Им нельзя было ловить снитч сейчас. Нельзя.

Они приближались к снитчу, зависшему в воздухе, с противоположных концов. Джеймс перебегал взглядом от золотого мячика на решительное лицо Блэка и обратно.

Он несся на таран и не представлял, как увести Блэка от снитча. Между ними оставалось около пятидесяти футов, когда возле Джеймса, обгоняя его, на сумасшедшей скорости просвистел бладжер, пущенный одним из его загонщиков в Блэка.

В последнюю секунду Блэк взял вправо, уворачиваясь от бешеного мяча, а Джеймс подлетел ровно к снитчу, резко поворачивая метлу на девяносто градусов и ударяя по золотому мячику кончиком метлы, отбрасывая его в сторону и заставляя скрыться с глаз.

— В другой раз, Регулус! — прокричал ему Джеймс, ухмыляясь.

Блэк не успел ничего ответить, как над стадионом пронесся тяжелый, испуганный вздох, и Джеймс только сейчас вслушался в голос Алисы.

— … Кэрроу сбивает Штин с метлы… тайм-аут… нарушение правил… штрафной удар…

Джеймс слышал Алису обрывками, ругаясь и устремляясь вниз.

Он сейчас не позволял эмоциям взять верх, но когда он увидел Лору, у которой из плеча торчала кость, к горлу подошла тошнота совместно со злостью.

— Козел Кэрроу пустил в нее бладжер, — с жаром говорила Джессика, приземлившись рядом. — Наши ничего не могли уже сделать. Она могла увернуться, но она уже делала бросок и…

— Тихо, — прервал ее Джеймс и обратился к мадам Помфри. — Всё будет хорошо?

Внутри у него все дрожало. Он предвидел, что без травм не обойдется, все-таки, он знал, с кем они играют, но ему все равно было страшно за Лору. И еще страшнее было остаться без одного охотника в такой важный матч.

— Да, — ответила мадам Помфри, не отвлекаясь от своей пациентки, взмахивая над ней палочкой, — но продолжить сейчас она не сможет.

— Я должна… — слабым голосом произнесла Лора, у которой глаза закатывались от боли и потери крови.

— Отставить геройство, Лора, — строго сказал Джеймс. — Один гол с тебя уже есть. Ты молодец.

Поскольку на тайм-аут им дали пять минут и лишнего времени не было, он повернулся к остальной команде, сразу сталкиваясь взглядом с Ричардом.

— Я не уследил, — прошептал он, с легким испугом глядя на капитана. — Я пустил бладжер в Блэка, а должен был Лору оберегать…

— Всё нормально, — прервал его Джеймс, хотя ему и хотелось выругаться. Он осмотрел команду и сказал: — Нам осталось два мяча. Всего лишь два мяча. Грегори, ты потрясающе держишься, так что продолжай в том же духе. Ричард, Кристофер, заметьте, мы продержались уже полчаса, и у нас всего одна травма. Это успех. Марлин, Джесс… на вас вся надежда.

Остальные, кажется, немного взбодрились, хотя и выглядели уставшими, и сразу поднялись в воздух, как только мадам Трюк объявила о возобновлении игры.

Им был положен штрафной удар. В красивом и изящном броске Марлин без труда забила еще один гол. Счет стал 40:30.

_…остался последний._

Джеймс без конца кружил по полю, не останавливаясь ни на минуту, и постоянно слушаю Алису. Квоффл был исключительно у Джессики, Марлин и Розье. Последний, кажется, отдувался в одиночку за всю свою команду. Но, как бы он ни бесил Джеймса, отдувался он превосходно.

И в очередной раз, завладев квоффлом, Розье сравнял счет.

И вот, снова. Золотая вспышка. Только на этот раз на другом конце поля. Но сейчас рано, им нужно всего-то десять очков, чтобы победить с минимальным отрывом.

Джеймс нашел взглядом Регулуса, тот еще не увидел снитч, но до этого момента считанные секунды — что ни говори, а Регулус превосходный ловец.

Джеймс бросил взгляд на Марлин, которая летела с квоффлом в руках в сторону колец противника. И которую подстраховывала Джессика.

Каковы шансы, что им удастся забить гол, до того как он поймает снитч? Минимальные. Учитывая, что возле его охотниц только так летают бладжеры и без конца нападает Розье, в попытке отнять мяч.

А Регулус уже увидел снитч.

Джеймс на всей скорости летел к своему мячу, не переставая слушать Алису, которая комментировала, что Марлин сделала опасный пас Джессике, которая с трудом его приняла и собирается совершить удар по слизеринским кольцам.

Регулус его стремительно нагонял. Джеймс слышал свист метлы, рассекающей воздух, которая быстро приближалась, и вот уже Блэк поравнялся с ним, медленно, но уверенно выходя вперед.

Его метла была не хуже, чем у Джеймса. Но он был легче, и от того быстрее.

Джеймс почти вжался в рукоятку, максимально добавляя скорость, как услышал Алису.

— …Джессика Стивенс забивает гол! Гриффиндор вновь вырывается вперед со счетом 50:40!..

Он должен поймать. Должен. Но Блэк не отступал, по-прежнему двигаясь впереди на целый фут.

Казалось, судьба предрешена, только снитч вдруг рванул резко вниз и вперед, к ним навстречу. И чтобы что-то предпринять, была лишь секунда.

Навалившись всем корпусом на конец рукоятки, Джеймс перевернулся вверх ногами, прокрутив метлу на сто восемьдесят градусов, и, держась лишь одной рукой, в последнюю секунду ухватил крошечный мячик, который прямиком влетел в его руку.

— Джеймс Поттер ловит снитч! И со счетом 200:40 Гриффиндор побеждает! — охрипший голос Алисы разносился по всему стадиону.

Джеймсу казалось, он оглохнет от криков и ослепнет от ярких красок и взрывающихся огней перед глазами.

Чувство эйфории зашкаливало. Кровь кипела, пульс стучал в висках, мышцы на лице уже болели от широкой улыбки, а глаза слезились от переполняемого счастья.

Он, как в тумане, спустился вместе с командой на землю, сжимая снитч и не в силах разобрать ни слов Алисы, которая продолжала поздравлять и называть имена победителей, ни слов друзей и болельщиков, которые шумной толпой окружали их со всех сторон.

Перед глазами смешивались бесконечные лица, которые кричали поздравления, чьи-то руки его постоянно обнимали и трогали, чьи-то губы целовали его в щеки, и одни глаза сменялись другими. Он едва ли кому-то внятно ответил, только и видя перед собой счастливые лица и слыша громкий, радостный смех.

Окончательно пришел в себя он только тогда, когда Дамблдор протянул ему кубок по квиддичу, поздравляя с победой.

— Ура! — прокричал Джеймс, перекрикивая голоса и поднимая вверх кубок.

Толпа вторила за ним, заходясь в общем безумии и восторге.

— Поздравляю, Джейми, — Лили прижалась к нему с легким поцелуем, когда команда от него отступила, — ты лучший.

— Я лучший, — зачарованно повторил он за ней, глядя в ее искрящиеся изумрудные глаза, и обнимая за талию.

Ему не хотелось, чтобы этот миг кончался. Хотелось навсегда остаться в этом мгновении с ощущением победы, окруженным друзьями и рядом с любимой девушкой. Рядом со своей командой, с которой они столько вместе прошли, и держа в руках награду. Слушая поздравления и замечая восторг и восхищение в лицах приятелей и поклонниц.

— Мистер Поттер!

Джеймс крутанулся и сразу заметил спешащего к нему молодого мужчину, одетого в темно-синюю толстовку, на которой присутствовала эмблема в виде двух скрещенных камышей.

— Поздравляю с победой! И рад встрече, — мужчина протянул ладонь и широко улыбнулся. — Меня зовут Джонатан Барнетт, я спортивный агент.

Джеймс сжимал его ладонь, во все глаза беспардонно таращась на Барнетта.

Он знал его биографию наизусть. Джонатану Барнетту было тридцать семь лет, родился он на юге Англии, окончил Когтевран в Хогвартсе, он был холост и являлся, пожалуй, самым известным охотником команды «Паддлмир Юнайтед». Но шесть лет назад ему пришлось оставить большой спорт из-за травмы, полученной в чемпионате. После этого Барнетт устроился в Министерство в Отдел магических игр и спорта, но быстро покинул свой пост и стал личным спортивным агентом. Игроки, которых он продвигал, всегда добивались успеха, а команды, которые были под его руководством, занимали высшие строчки турнирных таблиц.

— Здравствуйте, — благоговейным голосом произнес Джеймс, всё ещё сжимая руку своего кумира, — мистер Барнетт.

— Можно просто Джон, — улыбнулся Барнетт и наконец расцепил их руки. — У вас будет пару минут?

— Да, — кивнул Джеймс, всё ещё находясь под впечатлением, — да, конечно!

Он передал кубок Джессике и, оставив шумную толпу позади, они с Барнеттом пошли вдоль кромки поля.

— Вы потрясающе летаете, Джеймс, — говорил Барнетт, не прекращая улыбаться, — настоящий талант.

— Спасибо, — Джеймс чуть расправил плечи и запустил руку в волосы. Он и правда талант, с этим не поспоришь.

— Как вы, наверное, уже поняли, я пришел не просто так. У меня к вам предложение. Даже несколько, — сказал Барнетт и остановился, разворачиваясь к нему лицом.

Джеймс знал, что это за предложения. И у него сердце от боли сжималось, понимая, что он будет вынужден отказаться.

— Вами интересуются несколько команд, желая взять сразу в основной состав, — продолжил Барнетт, — мой родной «Паддлмир Юнайтед» и «Уимбурнские Осы». А также место ловца есть в запасном составе «Гордость Портри».

Это были одни из ведущих команд в Англии, и у Джеймса внутри все дрожать начинало, как только он представлял, что если бы не война, если бы не Волан-де-Морт, он бы смог осуществить свою самую большую мечту. Смог бы заниматься тем, о чем грезил с ранних лет.

— Есть, конечно, менее привлекательные варианты, — у Барнетта растянулись губы в торжествующей улыбке, — но…

— Но? — Джеймс вскинул на него нетерпеливый взгляд.

— Есть вариант и лучше, — с предвкушением в голосе и блеском в глазах произнес Барнетт.

Джеймс во все глаза на него смотрел, ожидая предложения.

Все три команды, которые он перечислил, были настоящей мечтой. Далеко не каждому выпускнику предлагают вступить сразу в основной состав. Многие начинают с самых низов. И Джеймс никак не мог придумать, что может быть лучше этого.

— Сборная Англии, Джеймс, — произнес Барнетт, выдержав театральную паузу.

— Сборная… — севшим голосом повторил Джеймс, чувствуя, как к горлу ком подкатывает.

Нет, об этом он не мечтал. Он всегда хотел попасть после школы в какую-нибудь из команд, перечисленных Барнеттом, но о Сборной он даже не заикался, понимая, что попасть туда шансы один на миллион. Сборная Англии считалась сильнейшей командой и у него мурашки по телу бежали, не веря тому, что он может за нее играть.

— Да, Сборная, — сказал Барнетт, замечая, что ошарашенный Джеймс сейчас и слова сказать не может. — Через год их ловец уходит на заслуженную пенсию, и у них освобождается место. И они хотят взять молодого ловца, натаскать его за этот год. Я им показывал вашу характеристику, и они очень довольны…

Барнетт продолжал рассказывать о том, что это огромная удача. Рассказывать о том, сколько плюсов в себе несет это место. О сотнях галлеонов в месяц, в виде стандартной заработной платы, и тысячах, в случаях победы на соревнованиях. О различных привилегиях и бонусах, которых нет даже в самых известных частных командах. О постоянных путешествиях, которые будут во время соревнований. О возможности сдружиться с зарубежными игроками и перенять у них опыт. О всемирной славе и уважении.

— Я не смогу, — тихо произнес Джеймс, чувствуя, как внутри него мечта рушится на осколки.

— Что, простите?

— Я не смогу, мистер Барнетт… Джон, — уже громче произнес Джеймс. — Спасибо вам огромное за такое предложение. Я правда очень польщен. Но у меня другие планы после окончания школы.

— Другие? — непонимающе усмехнулся Барнетт. — Но вы… как можно упускать такой шанс? Это самое настоящее убийство вашего таланта! — выпалил Барнетт, но тут же взял себя в руки, тяжело вздохнув.

Джеймсу было действительно больно слышать эти слова. Он всю жизнь мечтал играть в квиддич. Он всегда старался быть лучшим и делал всё, чтобы привести свою команду к победе.

— Джеймс, такое предложение бывает раз в жизни, — уже спокойно произнес он. — Вы можете подумать и дать ответ позднее. Время еще есть.

Всё внутри него кричало о том, чтобы он соглашался. Ведь он стремился к этому всю жизнь, в детстве он засыпал с мечтами о том, что станет известнейшим игроком в квиддич, вся его юность была сосредоточена вокруг этой игры. И сейчас, после упорного труда, она идет к нему в руки. Причем в том виде, о котором он и не мыслил.

Такое предложение и правда бывает раз в жизни. Но Джеймс вынужден отказать. Потому что бывают моменты, когда необходимо выбирать то, что правильно, а не то, что хочется.

Потому что он не сможет пропадать на тренировках круглые сутки, не сможет уехать из страны на соревнования, не сможет оставить Лили, не сможет оставить родителей и друзей, когда вовсю идет война. Когда убивают уже не только маглорожденных, но и полукровок с чистокровными, когда идет охота на всех несогласных, когда пытаются свергнуть власть.

— Если не секрет, куда вы собираетесь после школы? — разочаровано спросил Барнетт, так и не дождавшись ответа.

— В Мракоборческий центр, — выдавил из себя Джеймс, как никогда чувствуя отторжение к этой профессии.

Барнетт с грустью на него смотрел, что-то обдумывая про себя.

Джеймс был благодарен, что он не задает лишних вопросов и не отговаривает его от карьеры мракоборца. Ему бы тяжело далось сопротивляться уговорам, но Барнетт, кажется, сам всё прекрасно понял.

— Что ж, если это ваше желание, — грустно улыбнулся Барнетт. — Надеюсь, с вашей волей к победе, вы быстро очистите наш мир от Пожирателей Смерти.

— Не сомневайтесь, — также грустно улыбнулся Джеймс.

Барнетт еще секунду помедлил, а потом достал визитку, протягивая ее Джеймсу.

— В любом случае… если вы вдруг передумаете, сейчас или через год-два, сообщите.

Джеймс взял протянутый плотный пергамент, на котором были написаны контакты Барнетта.

— Не могу обещать, что через год найдем что-то стоящее для вас, — добавил Барнетт, — к тому же, если вы вдруг потеряете форму… Но… сообщите, если будет желание.

— Я обязательно сообщу, — с жаром подтвердил Джеймс, думая о том, что сколько бы времени не прошло, как только они одержат победу в войне, он сразу вернется в спорт.

Барнетт ему улыбнулся, поблагодарил за уделенное время и еще раз похвалил его игру, выделив особо понравившиеся маневры. Сказав, что в любом случае будет ждать его сообщение, он попрощался и ушел.

А Джеймс так и продолжал стоять и смотреть на визитку, убеждая себя, что он поступил правильно.

— Что хотел этот мужик? — позади послышался голос Сириуса.

Джеймс обернулся и постарался как можно более беззаботно ответить.

— Да так, приглашал в команду… — сказал он, но голос предательски дрогнул. — В Сборную Англии…

— Серьезно?! — у Сириуса даже взгляд на мгновение посветлел, а на губах дрогнуло подобие улыбки. — Это же!..

— Это неважно! — Джеймс махнул рукой и нацепил улыбку на лицо. — Договорились с ним, что как только покончим со змеемордым, я с ним свяжусь.

Сириус еще мгновение смотрел на него во все глаза, а потом через силу усмехнулся, понимая, что решение Джеймса ничто не изменит.

— Пошли, — Сириус закинул руку ему на плечо, разворачивая его в сторону замка. — Пора отмечать победу.

— Заслуженную победу! — поправил Джеймс, подстраиваясь под шаг друга, и направляясь обратно к замку, где уже их ждала шумная толпа болельщиков и фанатов. — Мы ее вырвали из змеиных лап!

— У змей же нет лап, — усмехнулся Сириус.

— Да, точно, они еще не эволюционировали до такой степени…

Джеймс вдруг впервые за последние несколько недель почувствовал себя счастливым рядом с Сириусом. Как, оказывается, он скучал по времени, когда можно идти с ним и перебрасываться глупыми шутками. Рядом с ним, и рядом с Лили, которая спешила им навстречу с яркой улыбкой на губах, казалось, что нет ничего невозможного.

— Это лишь наша первая победа, Бродяга, — с улыбкой предвкушения произнес Джеймс. — Дальше будет больше.


	124. Отряд неуловимых мстителей, или Добро пожаловать в Орден Феникса!

_**Джеймс Поттер** _

— Мистер Поттер.

Не успел Джеймс закончить с завтраком, как к ним подошла МакГонагалл. Повернувшись к своему декану, он вопросительно приподнял брови, не в силах поприветствовать её из-за полного рта овсяных хлопьев.

— Прошу за мной, — сказала она и двинулась на выход из Большого зала, не дожидаясь его.

Джеймс бросил недоуменный взгляд на друзей и поспешил за МакГонагалл.

Он терялся в догадках, что ей нужно. Кубок по квиддичу он ей обеспечил, теперь он будет красоваться весь следующий учебный год в ее кабинете. До первого экзамена еще целые сутки. И он определенно не нарушал правил.

— Что-то случилось, профессор? — спросил Джеймс, догнав профессора.

У него и мелькнула мысль, что могло случиться несчастье с родителями, но МакГонагалл выглядела слишком спокойной. На взгляд Джеймса, она скорее была рассерженной. Уж это выражение её лица он ни с чем не спутает.

— Вас вызывает профессор Дамблдор, — ответила она, недовольно поджимая губы.

— Профессор Дамблдор? — ошарашенно переспросил он, и тут же воскликнул: — С родителями всё в порядке?!

— Не кричите, мистер Поттер, — МакГонагалл чуть поморщилась и глянула на него. — С вашими родителями всё хорошо. Вызывает он вас… по другому вопросу.

— По какому? — не унимался Джеймс.

— Сейчас сами всё узнаете, — резко оборвала она его. — Немного терпения, мистер Поттер.

В кабинете директора Джеймс уже не раз бывал. Каждый раз поводы были не самые радостные. Пару лет назад и вовсе всерьез решался вопрос о его исключении.

Поэтому и сейчас он ощущал некоторое волнение, поднимаясь по винтовой лестнице, ведущей к директору.

Дверь наверху была приоткрыта, но Джеймс всё равно коротко постучал и сразу распахнул её еще шире, заглядывая внутрь.

— А, мистер Поттер, проходите, — Дамблдор мельком улыбнулся и указал рукой на стул.

— Здравствуйте, сэр, — Джеймс автоматом руку в волосы запустил, но тут же постарался пригладить их обратно, впрочем, безуспешно.

— Вы, наверное, знаете, для чего я вас пригласил? — спросил Дамблдор, как только Джеймс сел на указанный стул перед столом директора.

Джеймс лихорадочно соображал, где он мог облажаться. Поводов, в общем-то, была масса, но в последние дни, даже недели, он ведет себя более чем прилично.

_…Карта! Он узнал о Карте!_

Джеймс вскинул испуганный взгляд на директора, переживая, что Филч отдал директору Карту Мародеров, и тот узнал их тайну. Они ведь так и не вернули Карту себе.

Директор вдруг нахмурился, вглядываясь в его глаза.

— Нет, сэр, я не знаю, — запоздало ответил Джеймс, решив держать оборону до конца и отрицать любую причастность к нарушениям правил.

— Странно, — протянул директор, позволив себе лукаво улыбнуться и прищурить глаза, — мне казалось, вы только и ждали момента, когда бы вступить в тайное общество.

Горло мгновенно перехватило и Джеймсу стало трудно дышать. Вся краска с лица спала. По позвоночнику волнительная дрожь прошла.

— Не может быть, — прошептал он, во все глаза глядя на директора.

Он с восторгом и предвкушением смотрел на Дамблдора, безмолвно требуя продолжения и подробностей.

У Дамблдора вновь скользнула улыбка на губах, но он быстро принял сосредоточенный и серьезный вид.

— Как вы уже наверняка догадались, — произнес директор, — я создал тайное общество. Оно называется «Орден Феникса»…

— Невероятно, — взбудоражено произнес Джеймс.

— … это общество призвано бороться с Волан-де-Мортом и Пожирателями Смерти, — продолжал Дамблдор. — Как вы могли заметить, обстановка с каждым днем становится всё хуже, несмотря на старания Министерства.

Джеймс ему только кивал на каждое слово, всем взглядом выражая решимость и немедленное желание приступить к делу.

Дамблдор рассказывал ему о том, что людей в Ордене катастрофически не хватает, что сейчас очень трудно найти людей, которым можно безоговорочно доверять. И что не будь ситуация в стране такой плачевной, он бы никогда не пригласил в Орден выпускников школы.

Он вкратце рассказал о том, чем они занимаются, что у каждого члена Ордена свои обязанности и цели. И о том, что Орден — сверхсекретная организация, которая по многим причинам не может действовать в открытую.

— … вам уже довелось сражаться и с Пожирателями Смерти, и даже с самим Волан-де-Мортом, — продолжал говорить Дамблдор, — вы знаете, что это такое. Но я все равно хочу еще раз предупредить, что дело это очень опасное. Мы уже потеряли несколько наших людей. Никаких гарантий, к сожалению, я дать не могу. И если вы откажетесь, я вас пойму…

— Я готов! — перебил Джеймс, резко отодвигая стул и поднимаясь на ноги.

Дамблдор с некоторой грустью в глазах посмотрел на него и печально улыбнулся.

— Ваш энтузиазм похвален, мистер Поттер. Таких людей днем с огнем не сыщешь.

А Джеймс вдруг подумал про друзей. Он был уверен, все они тоже захотят вступить в Орден. Единственное, он сомневался насчет Северуса. Но он должен поступить правильно, он не должен присоединяться к Пожирателям, когда Дамблдор готов предложить им вступить в Орден.

Дамблдор, словно мысли его прочитав, сказал:

— Я бы хотел еще пригласить в Орден Феникса мисс Эванс и мистера Люпина.

Джеймс вскинул на него напряженный взгляд, опускаясь обратно на стул. Ему не хотелось, чтобы Лили состояла в Ордене. Только он прекрасно знал, что она не будет отсиживаться в стороне. К тому же, как пояснил Дамблдор, в Ордене несколько подразделений, а значит, Лили могла бы заниматься целительством и варить различные зелья. Такой вариант Джеймса вполне устраивал.

— А как же Сириус и Северус? — спросил Джеймс, нахмурившись.

Дамблдор долго молчал, что-то обдумывая, и с каждой секундой Джеймс все сильнее напрягался. Если за Северуса он не так переживал, тот не особо горел желанием присоединяться к Дамблдору, то за Сириуса он всерьез волновался.

Джеймсу хотелось, чтобы Сириус был рядом. И он знал, Сириус тоже хотел бы вступить в Орден, хоть и не выражал так явно свое желание, как Джеймс. И молчание директора заставляло его переживать. Что если Сириуса не примут из-за одной только фамилии? Его родственники заработали отвратительную славу, а Сириус ее временами лишь подтверждал.

— Если мистер Блэк и мистер Снейп захотят вступить в Орден, я готов с ними поговорить, — сказал наконец Дамблдор.

— Они захотят, — с жаром ответил Джеймс.

Дамблдор на это только вежливо улыбнулся, продолжая изучающе на него смотреть.

— Что ж, тогда, думаю, на этом всё, — произнес Дамблдор, поднимаясь со своего стула. — Надеюсь, вы понимаете, что всё это строгий секрет и никому рассказывать об этом нельзя.

— Разумеется!

Дамблдор проводил его до двери, еще раз напомнил, чтобы он держал язык за зубами, пожелал удачной сдачи экзаменов и попрощался с ним.

Джеймса всего потряхивало от предвкушения, на губах начинала появляться легкая улыбка, а в груди огонь разгорался. Наконец-то он сможет приступить к делу. Больше не придется отсиживаться в замке, не придется прятаться за спинами других.

Он сам, лично приложит руку к спасению этого мира. Лично уничтожит Пожирателей и зверский режим Волан-де-Морта.

— Лили?! — от неожиданности воскликнул он, спустившись на последнюю ступеньку и замечая Лили, стоящую возле каменной горгульи.

— МакГонагалл сказала подойти нам с Ремусом, — с нескрываемым волнением пролепетала она, вцепившись в его руки. А Джеймс только сейчас заметил Ремуса, стоящего у окна, и тоже с напряжением на лице глядя на него.

— Джеймс, что-то случилось? — спросила Лили, заглядывая в его глаза.

— Всё хорошо, — он мотнул головой. И тут же задумался, насколько же всё хорошо. Безусловно, он хотел, чтобы Лили была рядом. Но он определенно не хотел, чтобы она принимала участие в сражениях.

— Что хотел профессор Дамблдор? — спросил она, видя его замешательство и серьезность на лице.

— Иди, сама узнаешь, — Джеймс постарался улыбнуться и подтолкнул ее к проходу.

Лили еще секунду на него взволнованно смотрела, но потом уверенно кивнула и решительно направилась наверх.

_**Ремус Люпин** _

— Что хотел Дамблдор? — спросил Ремус, как только за Лили закрылся проход.

— Предложил вступить в Орден, — ответил Джеймс, подходя к нему с непривычной задумчивостью на лице.

— В Орден?

— Да, тайное общество, — пояснил Джеймс и в двух словах рассказал, чем занимается Орден, продолжая выглядеть чересчур серьезным. Наверняка переживал за Лили. — Вступишь?

— Да, — просто ответил Ремус, пожав плечами.

Он всё равно не знал, чем ему заняться после школы. Вполне очевидно, что ни в одно приличное место его не возьмут. Конечно, после разговора с Белби он решил попробовать устроить свою жизнь в мире маглов. Но сейчас, учитывая войну, даже в их мире было небезопасно и неспокойно. Да и он в любом случае не собирался оставаться в стороне.

И если Дамблдору требуется его помощь, если он может хоть какую-то пользу принести, хоть что-то хорошее сделать, Ремус обязательно согласится. Он стал должником перед директором, когда тот предоставил ему действительно уникальный шанс, разрешив учиться в Хогвартсе, и Ремус чувствовал, что должен отплатить ему за это.

Ему даже не страшно было умереть. А если он умрет, утащив с собой хотя бы пару Пожирателей, будет только лучше.

А сейчас он сможет хоть каким-то смыслом наполнить свою жизнь.

Лили вернулась удивительно быстро. Гораздо быстрее, чем Джеймс. И только она спустилась с последней ступеньки, ее подхватил Джеймс, прижимая к себе.

— Ты согласилась?

Джеймс, обнимая ее, говорил чуть слышно в ее волосы возле уха. Ремус услышал лишь благодаря волчьему обостренному слуху.

— Да, — выдохнула она и отстранилась от него, с удивительной смесью тревоги и решительности глядя в глаза Джеймса.

Конечно, им было страшно. И Джеймсу, и Лили было страшно. Страшно от того, что придется бороться с настоящим злом, которое не знает милосердия и пощады. Страшно, что нет никаких гарантий, что они выживут.

Но их отчаянная храбрость, неравнодушие, желание помочь и защитить себя, друг друга и своих близких, перекрывали этот страх.

Они продолжали смотреть друг на друга, и Ремус решил не прерывать их, без лишних слов направившись наверх.

— Здравствуйте, — произнес он, заходя в круглую просторную комнату.

— Мистер Люпин, — кивнул ему директор.

Ремус сел на стул и устремил отстраненный взгляд на директора.

— Полагаю, мистер Поттер уже рассказал вам суть?

— Да.

Дамблдор долго вглядывался в его глаза, а потом вздохнул.

— Мистер Люпин, я понимаю, что вы сейчас чувствуете, — произнес он мягким голосом. — Смерть близкого человека порой очень, очень сложно пережить. И понимаю, что бы не говорили окружающие, вы до конца жизни будете в этом винить себя.

Дамблдор проникновенно смотрел на него, словно и правда понимал его боль. Но Ремусу на это нечего было ответить, он лишь поджал губы и опустил взгляд.

— Идти на войну с чувством отчаяния не лучший вариант…

Ремус был совершенно не согласен с директором. Тем более, отчаяние он не чувствовал. Он вообще ничего не чувствовал, кроме пустоты внутри.

— …разумеется, мне бы хотелось видеть вас в составе Ордена Феникса, но я пойму, если вы откажетесь.

— Нет, — перебил Ремус, поднимая на него взгляд. — Я не отказываюсь. Я хочу… я не собираюсь оставаться в стороне.

Дамблдор смотрел на него и будто собирался сказать что-то еще, что-то не менее важное. Или же в очередной раз пожалеть его. Ремусу было лень разбираться во взглядах.

— Я хотел бы еще сразу сказать, — начал Дамблдор. — От вас может потребоваться помощь не только, как человека или волшебника.

Ремус напряженно смотрел на него, уже понимая, к чему он клонит.

— Как вы знаете, Ремус, Волан-де-Морта поддерживают оборотни. И, возможно, вам придется внедриться к ним. Только с вашего согласия, разумеется, — поспешно добавил Дамблдор.

— Я согласен, — не раздумывая ответил Ремус.

В книге, которую ему дала Белби, сказано, что оборотень начинает лучше себя контролировать, когда живет с себе подобными. К тому же, Ремус не мог сказать, что он не хотел бы взглянуть на других оборотней. Всё в той же книге он прочел массу интересного о них и об их образе жизни, такой информации ранее он больше нигде не встречал. А он прочел все книги об оборотнях от корки до корки. Поэтому ему было интересно увидеть всё своими глазами. А еще было интересно увидеть Сивого, который наградил его этим проклятьем.

Еще пару месяцев назад он бы всерьез ужаснулся такой перспективе, но сейчас он готов был пойти на риск. Тем более, риск был вполне оправдан, а Ремус только приблизится к «принятию себя», над чем он в последнее время усердно работает.

— Это замечательно, мальчик мой, — директор не скрыл довольной, мягкой улыбки, прищурив ясные глаза. — Тогда, думаю, вопрос решен.

Когда он спустился, обнаружил Джеймса и Лили, которые его ждали.

— Всё нормально? — спросил Джеймс.

Ремус только кивнул в ответ, и первый направился вперед.

_**Сириус Блэк** _

— Как думаешь, что от них Дамблдору надо? — подал голос Северус.

Они вдвоем сидели в спальне, и ждали когда вернутся остальные.

Сириус в ответ равнодушно пожал плечами. Ему было глубоко плевать, что хочет директор.

— Они же отличники все, может по медали хочет им вручить, — безразлично ответил Сириус.

Северус с сомнением на него посмотрел, но ничего не ответил. А Сириус вновь уставился в потолок.

Все его мысли, как и последние недели, были заняты исключительно Бланк. Как оказалось, ему ничуть не помогло избавление от всех вещей, к которым она хотя бы раз притрагивалась. Внутри него по-прежнему бурлила злость и ненависть, которая, казалось, возрастала с каждым днем.

И он всё думал — сколько же времени ей необходимо, чтобы добраться до Франции? Портал у нее однозначно толку не хватит создать. Этого даже Сириус не умеет. Трансгрессировать на такие далекие расстояния невозможно, а множественная трансгрессия на короткие расстояния чревата нежелательными последствиями. Остается только магловский способ.

Англия и Франция находятся совсем близко и разделены Ла-Маншем — небольшим проливом, и путь от Лондона до Парижа занимает всего несколько часов.

А значит, Бланк уже давным-давно добралась до Франции и встретилась со своим французом. Она уже могла сто раз успеть вернуться. Или хотя бы написать ему. Но этого не произошло.

У Сириуса не было никаких сомнений. Она решила остаться. Решила остаться во Франции со своим Джори.

Эта мысль крутилась в его голове круглые сутки, каждый раз оставляя тонкую кровоточащую рану на сердце.

Он пытался жить дальше ей назло, даже пытался веселиться и вести себя, как ни в чем не бывало. Выходило паршиво. Он ощущал эту фальшь, и ему становилось лишь хуже. А чувство злости и ненужности постоянно росло.

— Вы не поверите! — с громким возгласом Джеймс прервал его размышления, ворвавшись в спальню.

Сразу за ним шли и Лили с Ремусом, которые выглядели чуть менее воодушевленными.

— Дамблдор пригласил нас в тайное общество! — продолжил говорить Джеймс, как только они закрыли дверь.

— Тайное общество? — спросил Сириус, садясь на кровати. — То самое?

— Да, это что-то вроде отряда неуловимых мстителей! — взбудоражено говорил Джеймс. — Вы обязательно должны вступить! Будем уничтожать Пожирателей, участвовать в настоящих сражениях и…

Джеймс продолжал говорить, а Сириус вдруг решил, что это то, что ему так необходимо в этот момент. Он уже устал сидеть на месте и страдать. Устал бездействовать и только и делать, что предаваться гнетущим мыслям о ненависти, устал заниматься саморазрушением. Ему необходимо было движение, необходимо идти вперед. Необходим адреналин и чувство опасности. Да хоть какое-то чувство, хоть какие-то ощущения, способные перебить то неизвестное, что варилось внутри него.

Он был готов прямо в эту секунду сорваться в бой, впервые за долгое время ощущая, как жар в груди поднимается.

— …и называется он — Орден Феникса! — закончил Джеймс, горящим взглядом глядя на друзей.

Сириус не сомневался в себе, он обязательно вступит в Орден и прикончит столько Пожирателей, сколько сможет.

— Идешь? — спросил Сириус у Северуса, направляясь к двери. Он не собирался медлить и секунды, даже не вдумываясь, почему Дамблдор сам его не позвал.

Но Северус не сдвинулся с места, напряженно глядя на друзей.

— Да брось, Сев! — воскликнул Джеймс. — Нам придется сражаться! Так или иначе, всё равно придется! Война всех коснется! И уж лучше быть рядом с Дамблдором, чем в одиночку!

Сириус не спускал тяжелого взгляда с Северуса, так и замерев возле двери. Он хоть уже и смирился с предательством друга, но былого доверия уже никогда не вернуть. И сейчас Северус должен сделать выбор, на чьей он стороне.

— Мы должны держаться вместе! — продолжал напирать Джеймс. — Только так победим!

— Ладно, — огрызнулся Северус и перевел взгляд на Сириуса. — Но нам всё равно лучше идти по отдельности, чтобы никто не видел…

Сириус усмехнулся на это, и первый вышел из спальни.

Быстро добравшись до директорской башни, Сириус взлетел по винтовой лестнице и постучал в кабинет, тут же раскрывая дверь.

— Я хочу вступить в Орден.

Дамблдор что-то изучал, сидя за своим столом, и не спеша поднял на него голову, улыбнувшись.

— Для начала, здравствуйте, мистер Блэк.

Дамблдор продержал его недолго, не больше десяти минут. Он всё пытался говорить об опасности и риске. Сириус с трудом держался, чтобы не выпалить, что только за этим он и вступает в Орден.

Директор даже упомянул его проклятых родственничков.

— Вы понимаете, что вам, возможно, придется… сражаться со своими родственниками? — спросил директор, внимательно за ним наблюдая.

— Это одна из причин, почему я хочу вступить в Орден, — процедил Сириус, про себя добавив, что он всю свою родню лично отправит в ад. — К тому же, они мне не родня, — запоздало добавил он, скривившись.

— А какие еще у вас причины? — спросил вдруг Дамблдор, а Сириус растерялся на одну секунду.

— Чтобы уничтожить Волан-де-Морта конечно же, — решительно заявил он. — Я в любом случае буду рядом с Поттером! — сказал он прямо, видя, что Дамблдор не убежден. — С вами или без вас, всё равно буду сражаться! И никто меня не остановит!..

— Достаточно, мистер Блэк, — Дамблдор приподнял ладонь, останавливая его. Он еще мгновение вглядывался в его глаза, а потом сказал: — Нам нужны такие люди, как вы. Бесстрашные, решительные. Сильные. Только вы должны понимать, что на поле боя нет места безрассудству и ненависти…

Дамблдор начал говорить что-то о том, как стоит вести себя на войне. Что в первую очередь это бой за мир, а значит, нужно выходить с соответствующими эмоциями. Но Сириус прекрасно знал, что на одной лишь ненависти можно города спалить дотла.

Любовь и всепрощение, о котором так любит трепаться Дамблдор, это всё, конечно, хорошо, только с помощью этого не победить Волан-де-Морта.

Как Сириус уже заметил, всякую любовь можно легко уничтожить, и это явно не то оружие, с которым стоит бороться против зла.

— … так что, если вы готовы взять себя в руки, тогда я могу принять вас в Орден…

— Я готов, — уверенно заявил Сириус, благополучно пропустив всю речь Дамблдора мимо ушей.

_**Северус Снейп** _

Северус себе места не находил, проклиная себя, друзей и всю эту ситуацию в целом.

Что он скажет Дамблдору? Он же не имеет ни малейшего желания вступать в Орден. У него и так проблем невпроворот.

И как он мог поддаться на уговоры Джеймса? Очевидно, просто не хотел разочаровывать друзей. В очередной раз.

Мысль — уйти, пока его никто не увидел, не покидала голову. Но он почему-то медлил.

Он так погрузился в свои мысли, что вздрогнул, когда с шумом стала сдвигаться горгулья, открывая проход, из которого появился Сириус. Он вышел с выражением жесткой и суровой решительности на лице, и сразу сказал:

— Тебя ждут.

Северус ответить ничего не успел, как Сириус сразу направился вглубь коридора.

Он бросил взгляд на горгулью, которая всё ещё стояла в стороне, пропуская его. Сомнения так и не покидали голову.

Решив, что он всегда может отказаться, он выдохнул и направился вперед.

— Мистер Снейп, — произнес Дамблдор, с легкой тенью улыбки на лице. — Я рад, что вы пришли.

Северус поздоровался и зашел внутрь.

— Хотя у меня и были сомнения, — продолжил Дамблдор.

Северус ему ничего не отвечал, лишь глядя в глаза и мастерски строя ментальные щиты, не закрывая свое сознание, и показывая лишь то, что можно видеть директору.

Но Дамблдор явно это понял, потому что в следующую же секунду опустил взгляд, чуть заметно усмехнувшись под усами.

— Думаю, нет причин ходить вокруг да около, — сказал вдруг директор, снова поднимая взгляд ясных голубых глаз. — Сразу скажу, что мне известно о всех ваших совместных делах с Пожирателями Смерти.

У Северуса все силы ушли, чтобы изобразить удивление на лице, насмешливо приподняв одну бровь, и стараясь закопать панику поглубже в себе, хотя руки предательски дрогнули.

Откуда Дамблдор мог это узнать? Не исключено, что директор — превосходный легилимент, мог посмотреть это в сознании у кого-то из его друзей.

И первый на ум приходил Джеймс. Способности к окклюменции у него напрочь отсутствовали, а учитывая его открытость, для Северуса он всегда был словно открытая книга. Ему даже не приходилось в его сознание проникать, чтобы понять, о чем он думает. Так что для такого первоклассного специалиста, как Дамблдор, это и подавно не составило труда.

Сириус тоже всегда был с открытым сознанием. Но у того, в отличие от Джеймса, способности к окклюменции имелись. И временами он, явно ненамеренно, закрывал свое сознание, причем довольно мощными щитами.

Как и сейчас, последние несколько недель Сириус ходит с железным занавесом на своих мыслях. Никак их не выражая ни словами, ни действиями, ни взглядами.

У оборотней тоже стоит сильный щит, который, правда, иногда может ослабевать. А еще Дамблдор мог узнать всё через Лили. К ней, к единственной, Северус никогда не пытался проникнуть в сознание, уважая её личные границы, поэтому ничего не мог сказать по поводу ее ментальной защиты.

— Ваши друзья тут не при чем, — сказал Дамблдор, скорее догадавшись логически, поскольку проникнуть в сознание он больше не пытался. — Мне всегда известно, что происходит в стенах моей школы.

_Да неужели?_

Северус не смог скрыть взгляд, полный скептицизма и злой насмешки.

Если Дамблдору всё было известно, почему он никак на это не реагировал? Почему позволял Пожирателям шантажировать его? Почему не предложил ни помощь, ни хотя бы не прекратил всё это? Почему позволяет Пожирателям ходить на занятия вместе с другими учениками? Почему он позволяет ученикам варить смертоносные зелья для Волан-де-Морта в стенах своей школы? И еще тысяча почему, а Северус только убеждался, что верить директору нельзя и на слово. Наверняка всё это было хорошо спланировано, причем очень давно.

Дамблдор вёл свою игру, правила которой знает он один. А все они лишь пешки, которых он умело расставит и будет отдавать приказы, никого из них не жалея. И всё это ради одной благой цели.

— И мне также известно, что вы собираетесь… так скажем, проникнуть в ряды Пожирателей Смерти, — говорил Дамблдор. — Чтобы помочь своим друзьям, помочь подруге.

Северус не спускал напряженного взгляда с Дамблдора. Выходит, он и правда всё знает. Иначе откуда он догадался о Белби? О ней Северус никому не рассказывал.

— И это очень похвально, — продолжал директор. — Хотя и очень опасно.

Дамблдор выдержал недлинную паузу, ожидая, что Северус ответит хоть что-то.

— Вы понимаете, Северус, что вступив в ряды Пожирателей?..

— Я не собираюсь вступать в их ряды, — грубо перебил Северус. — Я никогда не приму Метку. Я же не идиот.

— Тут я с вами полностью соглашусь, — кивнул директор, — вы и правда очень умны. И наверняка догадываетесь, что Волан-де-Морт ставит Черную Метку на всех своих приближенных.

Северус, по правде, непозволительно мало об этом думал. Разумеется, он рассматривал такой вариант, что его заклеймят, хотя и рассчитывал этого избежать. Но он все равно был убежден, что даже если это случится, он сможет избавиться от Метки. Любые чары, кроме одного смертельного заклинания, можно обратить вспять.

— И я бы хотел предложить вам помощь.

Северус не скрыл усмешку, с иронией посмотрев на Дамблдора, и откинулся на спинку стула.

— Предложить помощь, — повторил Дамблдор, — а также попросить о помощи вас.

Ехидство с лица Северуса исчезло. Он смотрел на директора, размышляя, что опять тот задумал.

— Это наша общая война, Северус, — продолжил он, — и мы должны быть вместе. Только сплотившись мы победим врага.

— И что вы предлагаете? — резко спросил Северус.

Дамблдор наклонился чуть вперед, поставив локти на стол и не отрывая от Северуса внимательного взгляда, из которого вдруг исчезла такая привычная притворная доброжелательность и мягкость.

— Я хотел бы вам помочь присоединиться к Пожирателям Смерти, но так же я хочу видеть вас в рядах Ордена Феникса.

Северус неверяще усмехнулся, начиная понимать, к чему тот клонит.

— Нам нужен свой человек среди приближенных Волан-де-Морта, — продолжал говорить Дамблдор, прямо глядя в его глаза, — который бы сообщал обо всем, что происходит у врага.

— Предлагаете быть шпионом? — усмехнулся Северус.

Дамблдор на секунду замер, но тут же честно ответил:

— Да.

Ну уж нет, на такое Северус точно не подпишется. Он и так собирался рисковать своей шкурой, и готов был это сделать ради друзей. И только ради них.

— Волан-де-Морт с каждым днем зверствует всё больше. Мы не знаем, когда и где он совершит следующий удар. Погибают наши люди, погибают невинные люди, много маглов и…

— Я понял, — прервал его Северус, не желая, чтобы Дамблдор давил на его жалость.

— Со своей стороны я обеспечу безопасность, — произнес Дамблдор, — и полную, беспрекословную поддержку. В любой чрезвычайной ситуации, вы всегда сможете на меня положиться…

Дамблдор продолжал говорить о том, что Северусу не справится в одиночку. О том, что враг слишком силен, а они смогут помочь друг другу, что выгоду найдет не только Дамблдор, но и сам Северус. И с каждым разом он приводил всё более убедительные аргументы.

Северус не мог отрицать тот факт, что иметь за своей спиной такого человека, как Дамблдор, явно не помешает. По крайней мере, лишним точно не будет.

Может быть, Дамблдор и не говорил всей правды, жертвовал людьми, манипулировал ими и их судьбами, но Северус не мог не признать, что их директор гениален и без него победу в войне вряд ли удастся одержать.

В конце концов, даже если Северус согласится, он в любой момент сможет выйти из игры, послав далеко и надолго и Дамблдора, и Волан-де-Морта. Он в любом случае в первую очередь будет действовать исходя из своих интересов, так почему бы не попробовать заодно и помочь директору. Тем более, раз уж в Ордене все его друзья, которые только и ждут от него правильного решения.

— Понимаю, что вам придется идти на большой риск, но так мы значительно увеличим наши шансы на победу. Думаю, вы не меньше меня хотите жить в спокойном мире.

— Хорошо, — без особого энтузиазма протянул Северус.

Дамблдор прервался на полуслове и с мелькнувшим восторгом в глазах посмотрел на Северуса.

— Я рад, что вы приняли правильное решение, Северус, — спокойно произнес он. — У нас с вами впереди много работы, но мы справимся…

Как оказалось, «много работы» — это, в первую очередь, усовершенствовать навыки окклюменции у Северуса. Как сказал Дамблдор, Северус хоть и превосходно защищает свое сознание, создавая великолепные иллюзии, но Волан-де-Морт об этом может догадаться, а этого допускать ни в коем случае нельзя. Поэтому Дамблдор следующие несколько недель будет лично заниматься с ним.

Во-вторых, им необходимо разработать подробный план, как Северусу сходу, не теряя много времени, попасть в круг приближенных Волан-де-Морта. Тут было множество загвоздок, и Северус оставил это дело полностью на Дамблдора — ему надо, пусть сам и придумывает.

И в-третьих, Дамблдор считал, что для Северуса нужна убедительная легенда. Легенда, которую он расскажет не только Волан-де-Морту — почему он хочет присоединиться, но и которую расскажет своим друзьям — о том, чем он занимается. Дамблдор по многим причинам не хотел, чтобы хоть одна живая душа знала о деятельности Северуса. А вот Северусу напротив, категорически не нравилась идея утаивать подобное от друзей.

— Это ради их же безопасности, — пояснил директор.

Ради их же безопасности Северус не рассказывал им и о сделке с Пожирателями. И ни к чему хорошему это не привело.

Правда, в этом был смысл, как бы Северусу не хотелось этого признавать. Если среди Пожирателей вдруг попадется хороший легилимент, и он окажется поблизости от его друзей, он без труда сможет проникнуть в их мысли и узнает, что Северус шпион. Или это вытянут из них через пытки. И тогда всё будет зря. Полетит не только план Дамблдора, но и его собственный.

Но, опять же, Северус поклялся себе, что больше не будет иметь подобных секретов от друзей. И, возможно, этот риск стоит того, чтобы не оставаться в глазах друзей предателем.

— Хорошо, — в очередной раз согласился Северус, планируя сделать всё по-своему, после того, как еще раз всё обдумает.

— В таком случае, — Дамблдор поднялся со своего места и улыбнулся, протягивая ему руку, — добро пожаловать в Орден Феникса!


	125. Выпускной

_**Лили Эванс** _

Лили сидела в компании подруг на берегу озера и подставляла лицо под лучи солнца. Приподнявшись на локтях и вытянув вперед ноги, она щурилась от яркого солнца и с непроизвольной улыбкой на губах слушала девочек, которые обсуждали завтрашний выпускной бал.

Экзамены пролетели в один миг. Вчера они сдали последний предмет, и сегодня в полной мере наслаждались свободой.

Все экзамены Лили сдала на «превосходно», и наконец могла спокойно выдохнуть. У нее было несколько дней на отдых, а по возвращению домой необходимо было приступать к подготовке к вступительным экзаменам на курсы целителей. А пока что у нее есть время, в которое можно ни о чем не думать, позволяя всем мыслям медленно утекать из головы.

Сегодня все остальные студенты уехали домой, а семикурсники оставались еще надвое суток. Весь замок и его окрестности переходили полностью в их распоряжение. Сегодня у них будет время погулять здесь в последний раз, на закате у них будет масштабный пикник и прощальный костер всем курсом, а завтра состоится вручение дипломов и выпускной бал.

Они уже сходили и попрощались со всеми преподавателями, преподнесли им небольшие подарки и поблагодарили за учебу и знания, которые они получили. Но Лили еще хотелось отдельно подойти к профессору Слизнорту, и она ждала, когда на школьном дворе появятся слизеринцы, которые сейчас сидели у своего декана.

— Лилс, слизеринцы, — сказала Алиса, кивнув ей за спину.

Лили обернулась и правда увидела слизеринцев во главе с Мальсибером, которые направлялись к озеру.

Пообещав девочкам, что она надолго не задержится, Лили отправилась в замок.

— Профессор Слизнорт, можно? — Лили заглянула в кабинет, лучезарно улыбаясь.

— Лили! — воскликнул профессор, тяжело поднимаясь из-за стола и расплываясь в улыбке. — Конечно, дорогая, проходи! Как я рад, что ты зашла! Не забыла, старика…

— Да какой же вы старик, профессор! Не говорите так! — с нотками притворного осуждения произнесла Лили, проходя в кабинет. — Как по мне, так вы и не изменились за семь лет, — добавила она с улыбкой.

Слизнорт ахнул и смахнул невидимые слезы с глаз.

— Семь лет! Как быстро время пролетело, — запричитал Слизнорт. — А ведь я прекрасно помню, как вы впервые вошли в мой кабинет, — сказал он и вдруг заулыбался. — Кажется, только вы и Северус знали, что можно получить, добавив измельчённый корень златоцветника в настойку полыни.

— Напиток живой смерти, — продолжала улыбаться Лили, и негромко посмеялась, — я прочитала все учебники еще перед тем, как отправиться в Хогвартс первый раз.

Лили довольно долго просидела у любимого учителя, вспоминая все самые забавные случаи, обсуждая различные зелья и её будущее в качестве целителя. А еще Слизнорт по секрету ей сказал, что собирается через пару лет уходить на заслуженную пенсию.

Она опомнилась, только когда прозвучал колокол, извещающий об ужине. Лили тут же вскочила на ноги, извиняясь, что отняла так много времени у профессора.

— Как же мне будет не хватать вас на уроках, — с сожалением вздохнул Слизнорт, с грустью и нежностью глядя на нее, тоже поднимаясь на ноги.

Лили уже хотела ответить, как вдруг ее взгляд упал на букет белых лилий, стоящий на столе профессора.

— Я знаю, как это можно исправить, — сказала она, загадочно улыбнувшись и посмотрев на Слизнорта.

Под удивленным взглядом профессора, она взяла с полки самую большую колбу, которая скорее походила на круглую низкую вазу; наполнила ее водой наполовину и, оторвав от лилии лепесток, положила его на поверхность воды.

Слизнорт за всем этим с любопытством наблюдал, ожидая, что придумала его любимая ученица.

А Лили направила палочку на лепесток и прошептала заклинание.

— Ах! — не сдержался Слизнорт, хлопнув в ладоши. — Какое чудо!

Вместо лепестка в воду нырнула, взмахнув хвостом, золотая рыбка.

— Я назову ее Фрэнсис, — ласково произнес Слизнорт, наклонившись к аквариуму и разглядывая рыбку.

***

Лили в компании Джеймса, Сириуса и Алисы шла к опушке Запретного леса. Вскоре на круглой поляне должен был состояться большой костер, на котором соберутся все выпускники. Лили, которая вызвалась следить за организацией, необходимо было подойти заранее. Алиса пошла с ней за компанию; Джеймс не хотел и на шаг от нее отходить; а Сириус увязался за Джеймсом.

— Так грустно уезжать, — не вытерпела Лили, глядя на заходящее солнце. — Никаких больше вечеров в гриффиндорской башне, прогулок возле озера. Никаких походов в Хогсмид по выходным и…

— Заканчивай, Эванс, — поморщился Сириус, — и так паршиво, — добавил он едва слышно.

— Дай нам поностальгировать, Сириус, — возмутилась Алиса и повернулась к Лили и Джеймсу, тяжело вздохнув. — Чего вам больше всего будет не хватать? Мне будет не хватать наших посиделок в гостиной по выходным! И наших девичников!

— Мне будет не хватать собраний старост, — совершенно искренне ответила Лили. — И будет не хватать вида на лес из моего окна. И красных пологов!

— А мне будет не хватать тренировок по квиддичу и матчей, — произнес Джеймс. — И кухни, полной домовиков, готовых любой каприз выполнить в любой час дня и ночи. Еще побегов из школы будет не хватать. И пьянок в Визжащей-хижине!

— Вы устраивали там пьянки? — Алиса вытаращила глаза на него. — Там же… призраки буйные!

— Это были мы, — зловеще прошептал Джеймс, в ответ вытаращив на нее глаза.

— Правда? — ошарашенно прошептала она.

— Нет, не правда, — отрезала Лили, бросив на Джеймса предупреждающий взгляд — Алиса совсем не дура, и может легко обо всем догадаться.

— На самом деле, — произнес Джеймс с нескрываемым наслаждением в голосе, — мне будет не хватать вечного осуждающего и сердитого лица МакГонагалл, в глазах которой прячется глубокая и крепкая любовь ко мне.

Лили похихикала над этим, и произнесла:

— А мне еще будет не хватать, — она прокашлялась и удивительно похоже изобразила Джеймса, бодро прокричав: — Эй, Эванс, пойдешь со мной в Хогсмид?! И всё это через весь Большой зал, — с улыбкой добавила она. — Хотя… мне этого не хватало и в этом году.

— Почему не сказала?! — возмутился Джеймс, тем не менее, глядя на нее с восторгом. — Я мог бы и в этом году так кричать.

— А тебе, Сириус, чего будет не хватать? — спросила Алиса.

Он неопределенно пожал плечами, не выражая никаких эмоций, и ответил:

— Ночных прогулок по Запретному лесу.

— А еще? — продолжала Алиса, явно не впечатленная.

Сириус бросил на нее недовольный взгляд.

— Всё, больше ничего.

— А как же Розмерта? — улыбнулся Джеймс, посмотрев на друга. — Не будешь по ней скучать?

— Только если по ее медовухе, — бесцветным голосом ответил Сириус.

— А по отработкам? — поинтересовалась Алиса. — Ты в этом году рекорд поставил.

Стоило Алисе отработки упомянуть, Лили невольно состроила осуждающее лицо. Как бы она ни старалась, а повлиять на Мародеров так и не удалось. В этом году они и правда побили рекорд по отработкам и потерянным баллам, и даже победа в школьном чемпионате по квиддичу им не помогла. По итогам года среди факультетов они заняли позорное четвертое место. Они всегда были в самом низу, на памяти Лили, они лишь однажды заняли первое место. А всё из-за того, что _некоторые_ считают, что подобное соревнование — «чушь собачья», а значит, можно нарушать правила, сколько душе угодно.

— Вот уж по отработкам я точно не буду скучать, — усмехнулся Сириус.

— О! — воскликнула Алиса, округлив глаза. — Теперь давайте подумаем, по чему мы скучать не будем!

— По твоим дурацким вопросам, — едва слышно произнес Сириус, но Алиса его, к счастью, не услышала.

— Я не буду скучать по каменным кексам Хагрида, — сказал Джеймс. — Не буду скучать по миссис Норрис. Не буду скучать по стофутовым эссе. Не буду скучать по слизеринским рожам.

— А я не буду скучать по урокам Истории магии, — перебила его поток Лили.

— Да ладно? — хмыкнул Сириус. — Отличница и староста и даже не будет скучать по урокам?

— Представь себе, — кивнула Лили. — А еще не буду скучать по вечному контролю за вами.

— Поверь, Эванс, по твоему контролю никто не будет скучать.

— Ну да, — фыркнула Алиса, — вы, мальчики, без Лили и её контроля и недели не проживете.

— С чего бы это вдруг? — зло поинтересовался Сириус, у которого, кажется, последние несколько недель было одно настроение — отвратительное.

— А я согласен с Алисой, — сказал Джеймс. — Я без Лили и недели не проживу.

Лили ему счастливо улыбнулась, подняв на него взгляд, а Сириус в это время проворчал что-то нелицеприятное.

— Если ты без нее не сможешь, переезжайте тогда вдвоем ко мне в Блэкпул, — сказал вдруг Сириус. — Я не смогу там один жить.

Лили с Джеймсом молча переглянулись, почувствовав некоторую неловкость. Лили знала, почему молчит она — она уже договорилась с Мэри МакДональд, что они будут вдвоем снимать квартиру в Лондоне неподалеку от больницы Святого Мунго. Мэри тоже собиралась поступать на целительские курсы.

А вот почему молчит Джеймс, для нее было загадкой. Она почему-то не сомневалась, что после школы или Джеймс переедет к Сириусу, или Сириус к Джеймсу. Маловероятно, что они смогут жить друг без друга.

Но, очевидно, у Джеймса другие планы. Поэтому никто не торопился расстраивать Сириуса.

— Обсудим это позднее, — уклончиво сказал Джеймс, и тут на него удивленно посмотрел еще и Сириус.

Лили наблюдала подобное много раз, но сейчас снова была поражена тем, как Джеймс и Сириус одними взглядами о чем-то переговариваются. Сириус хмурился, вглядываясь в глаза друга, а Джеймс, плотно сжав губы, упрямо смотрел в ответ. Но Сириус вдруг расслабился и усмехнулся, покачав головой.

— А со всеми поделиться не хотите? — поинтересовалась Алиса, тоже наблюдавшая за этим.

— Нет, не хотим, — ответил Сириус. Он достал сигареты и ускорился, быстрым шагом отдаляясь от них и направляясь к поляне, где уже были другие старосты, занимающиеся подготовкой к мероприятию.

— И что это значит? — спросила Лили, посмотрев на Джеймса.

— Обсудим это позднее, — повторил он, только в этот раз с улыбкой на губах.

Торопливо попрощавшись с ней, сказав, что им с Сириусом надо прогуляться, он оставил ее с Алисой и пошел догонять друга.

Вечер прошел превосходно. Им всем разрешили гулять столько, сколько они захотят. Поэтому их прощальный костер, на котором присутствовали все, без исключения, выпускники, затянулся до самого утра. И разошлись все, когда уже начало светать.

Это был единственный вечер за все семь лет, когда все забыли о принадлежности к факультетам и сидели одной большой компанией. Даже Джеймс и Сириус вели себя достойно, не задирая слизеринцев и предпочитая их попросту игнорировать, о чем настоятельно просила Лили.

На один вечер все позволили себе развлекаться и веселиться, полностью забыв о бушующей войне за пределами школы, забыв о сложных экзаменах, которые они пережили, и вспоминая только хорошее, что случилось за время учебы.

***

Большой зал был подготовлен к вручению дипломов. Длинные обеденные столы исчезли, как и стол преподавателей, вместо которого теперь находилось небольшое возвышение с трибуной. Перед импровизированной сценой в три ряда по две колонны стояли стулья, разделенные широким проходом.

Все места уже были заняты выпускниками, облаченными в черные классические мантии. А позади них сидели преподаватели. Все ждали директора, который должен объявить о начале церемонии.

Самых первых всегда награждали отличившихся в учебе. Тех, кто все семь лет учился без долгов и сдавал экзамены на высшие баллы. В их выпуске таких людей было всего четверо. Лили была в их числе и сейчас страшно волновалась.

Конечно, ей компанию вполне могли составить Мародеры, но никто из них никогда не утруждал себя учебой сверх меры, переживая, как бы не перетрудиться. И даже к ЖАБА они отнеслись слишком легкомысленно на взгляд Лили.

И Джеймс, и Северус сдали на «превосходно» только те предметы, которые им понадобятся для дальнейшей учебы, а с остальными экзаменами особо не напрягались, сдав их на положительные оценки. Ремус, который в последние недели не сильно посвящал себя подготовке, сдал все экзамены на проходные, довольно высокие, баллы, мрачно заметив, что это всё равно ему не поможет. А вот Сириус практически завалил все экзамены. На теоретических заданиях он даже не напрягался, сдавая абсолютно пустой пергамент, и только за счет отлично показанной практики он смог в общей сумме набрать минимум проходных баллов. Как он сам сказал, ему сейчас нет необходимости поступать в Мракоборческий центр, где выдают «лицензию на убийство ублюдков», с вступлением в Орден он и так сможет этим заниматься.

Поэтому из всего Гриффиндора она была одна. И она не находила места от волнения. Лили без конца теребила края мантии, тяжело дышала и всё время обегала взглядом зал, по привычке следя за порядком.

— Всё хорошо, — шепнул ей Джеймс, взяв ее за руку. Он сидел с ней рядом и чуть улыбнулся ей.

— Да, — улыбнулась она в ответ, немного успокаиваясь под его взглядом и сжимая его пальцы.

Наконец, на возвышение поднялся директор и все сразу смолкли.

— Уважаемые выпускники, повод, который собрал нас здесь, велик и торжественен!

Дамблдор затянул длинную и трогательную речь, давая выпускникам последние напутствия. Лили его внимательно слушала, кивая на каждое слово.

Пожелав всем напоследок успехов в дальнейшей жизни, Дамблдор произнес:

— Первыми будут награждены лучшие выпускники, отличившиеся своим умом, которые упорным трудом заработали и получают первые и весомые награды. Помимо диплома об отличии, они также получают министерские грамоты, которые обязательно сослужат им в будущем отличную службу.

Дамблдор улыбнулся всем под аплодисменты и взглянул на профессора МакГонагалл, кивнув ей.

— На сцену приглашаются, — громко произнесла МакГонагалл, — мисс Эммелина Вэнс, мистер Генри Мальсибер, мистер Бенджамин Фенвик и мисс Лили Эванс.

Лили подлетела на ноги, чувствуя, как сердце замерло на секунду, и, стараясь успокоиться и взять себя в руки, устремилась к сцене.

Поднявшись на невысокий помост, она встала рядом с Бенджамином, который светился от счастья.

МакГонагалл по очереди называла их имена, и они подходили к профессору Дамблдору. Он вручал им грамоты и отличительные значки, пожимал руку, благодарил за отличную учебу и желал успехов.

Лили плохо помнила себя от волнения, она постоянно улыбалась и только и успевала, что благодарить в ответ. Благодарить Дамблдора, МакГонагалл, других преподавателей и студентов, которые ее поздравляли, когда она шла обратно на свое место.

Следующими уже вызывали остальных выпускников. Вначале слизеринцам, потом когтевранцам и пуффендуйцам, и, наконец, гриффиндорцам, каждому из которых Дамблдор вручил диплом об окончании школы.

Все вновь расселись по своим местам, когда к трибуне подошел Дамблдор.

— Также с удовольствием сообщаю, — торжественно начал Дамблдор, не скрывая скромную улыбку, — что в этом году, за отличие в спорте, показанное мастерство и непоколебимое стремление к победе, кубком школы награждается Джеймс Поттер!

Последние слова Дамблдор говорил значительно повысив голос, стараясь перекричать поднявшиеся аплодисменты и радостные выкрики поздравлений, среди которых особенно старались гриффиндорцы, пуффендуйцы и когтевранцы.

Это не просто кубок за школьные соревнования. Это настоящая награда, которую выдают только за упорный труд и большие успехи, и которая теперь всегда будет храниться в Зале славы, как показатель, что Джеймс здесь не только учился и нарушал всевозможные правила, но и оставил значительный след после себя в истории квиддича.

Лили была по-настоящему горда им. Ну а Джеймс, кажется, не мог поверить в своё счастье. Он так и продолжал сидеть рядом с ней, с широкой улыбкой на губах и с выступившими слезами радости на глазах.

— Иди, — Лили легонько подтолкнула его, приводя в чувство.

Джеймс тут же подскочил и стремительной походкой полетел к сцене.

— Поздравляю, мистер Поттер, — произнес Дамблдор, улыбаясь, — вы заслужили.

Джеймс подошел к МакГонагалл, принял кубок из ее рук и, не сдержав порыв, крепко обнял своего декана. Совершенно не соблюдая субординацию, он прилюдно поцеловал МакГонагалл в щеку и с широкой улыбкой повернулся к залу, поднимая над головой кубок и низко кланяясь во все стороны.

— А я вам говорил, что Зал славы однажды пополнится кубком с моим именем! — громко произнес Джеймс со сцены, под нескончаемые аплодисменты.

Лили переполняли эмоции. Она была непомерно счастлива за Джеймса, словно на себе ощущая его восторг. Сердце в груди колотилось словно сумасшедшее, а яркая улыбка не желала сходить с губ. И в то же время она сгорала от стыда, глядя на раскрасневшуюся, то ли от негодования, то ли от смущения, МакГонагалл, у которой все еще пылало место поцелуя на щеке. И всё-таки, их декан с трудом скрывала улыбку, безуспешно пытаясь сохранить серьезное лицо.

— Сейчас попрошу всех встать, — сказал Дамблдор, когда Джеймс, наконец-то, соизволил покинуть сцену, получив свою порцию славы и внимания.

Послышались звуки отодвигаемых стульев и, как только все поднялись, директор взмахнул палочкой, и зазвучала медленная и торжественная мелодия школьного гимна.

— Ну, а теперь, — произнес Дамблдор, как только отзвучали последние слова гимна, — выпускной бал!

Директор хлопнул в ладоши, и все стулья исчезли, образовав свободное пространство; возле стен появились столики с закусками и напитками; основной свет погас, оставляя горящими лишь часть свечей, парящих под потолком; а над сценой появилось огромное полотно с сияющей надписью: «Выпуск 1978».

Все выпускники тут же оживились. Многие девушки сразу сняли свои мантии, под которыми прятались красивые платья. Все разбились на небольшие группы: кто еще раз пошел к учителям, прощаться в последний раз; кто сразу кинулся к столам, доставая тайком от преподавателей припрятанный алкоголь; а кто-то в последний раз пошел гулять по окрестностям.

***

— Лили, вот ты где.

Позади послышался голос Джеймса, и она обернулась, встречаясь с ним взглядом.

— Твой кубок уже разместили, — сказала Лили, показав на полку перед собой, где за стеклом стояла награда Джеймса с его именем.

— Заметь, — Джеймс неприлично-самодовольно усмехнулся, — с нашего курса больше ни у кого наград нет. Да и вообще, насколько я знаю, их лет так пять уже не выдавали.

Лили попыталась бросить на него осуждающий взгляд, но вместо этого расплылась в улыбке. Смысл возмущаться? Он и правда заслужил.

— Однажды мои дети заработают очередное наказание, МакГонагалл отправит их кубки полировать, и они наткнутся на мое имя, — довольным голосом произнес Джеймс.

— Твои дети не будут нарушать школьные правила, Джеймс, — сохраняя остатки спокойствия, сказала Лили, хотя ей так и хотелось улыбнуться еще шире.

— Это мы еще посмотрим, Эванс, — ответил Джеймс, с задором и вызовом в глазах глядя на нее.

Не дав ей ничего ответить, он её взял за руку и потянул за собой.

Лили решила, что он её ведет обратно в Большой зал, где в полном разгаре проходил бал. Она не хотела туда возвращаться, за последние несколько часов она порядком устала от шума и они с девочками специально ушли, чтобы хоть немного побыть в тишине и пройтись в последний раз по огромному полупустому замку. Правда, завидев Зал славы, Лили от подруг отстала, и сейчас Джеймс ее куда-то настойчиво тащил. Но он, к счастью, провел ее мимо дубовых дверей и вывел на улицу.

— Куда мы? — спросила Лили, приподнимая подол длинного платья и едва успевая за Джеймсом.

— Сейчас увидишь.

Они шли вдоль кромки Черного озера и всё дальше отдалялись от замка. Солнце опускалось всё ниже, окрашивая озеро в благородные оттенки красного. Легкий и по-летнему теплый ветер путался в волосах Лили, раздувая шелковую юбку её платья и полы мантии Джеймса.

Лили невольно вспомнила сентябрьский день, когда они точно так же прогуливались, и каждый не знал, как спросить о статусе их отношений. Её в тот момент волновало, официально ли они встречаются. Тогда она всерьез переживала о намерениях Джеймса.

Сейчас тот день казался таким далеким. За минувшие десять месяцев они многое прошли. Джеймс не только доказал ей серьезность своих намерений, но и показал, что на него всегда можно положиться, что он всегда будет рядом, никогда не предаст и всегда защитит.

И от того у Лили на душе было спокойно и хорошо.

А вот Джеймс явно не разделял ее умиротворенного настроения.

Он заметно нервничал. Глаза лихорадочно блестят, губы дрожат в улыбке, а рука, кажется, навечно застряла в волосах. Он без конца сыпал шутками и не думал останавливаться.

Лили слишком хорошо успела его изучить, чтобы игнорировать подобное поведение. Она остановилась и повернулась к нему, с беспокойством в глазах посмотрев на него. И только она хотела спросить, чем вызвано его нервозное поведение, как он произнес:

— Лили… — он прервался на секунду, в очередной раз облизав пересохшие губы и в один момент став серьезным, — я должен сказать тебе несколько важных вещей. Пока мы не покинули школу и у тебя есть шанс сбежать от меня, — добавил он, нервно улыбнувшись.

— От тебя, Джеймс Поттер, ни сбежать, ни спрятаться, — улыбнулась Лили.

У Джеймса только нервно дернулся уголок рта. Он повернулся к ней и взял за руку.

— Лили… — снова начал он, — уже завтра мы возвращаемся домой и… никто не знает, что нас ждет.

Она всегда начинала переживать, когда Джеймс говорит с подобным выражением лица. Он был вечным оптимистом, с неизменной улыбкой на губах и задорным блеском в глазах, заражая окружающих своим жизнелюбием и верой в лучшее. И когда он начинал говорить без тени улыбки на лице, с серьезностью во взгляде, Лили всегда становилось слегка не по себе.

Он тяжело вздохнул, будто подбирая слова, и крепче сжал ее руку. А Лили смотрела на него с небывалым волнением, гадая, что же его так тревожит.

— Лили, — выдохнул он и вдруг улыбнулся, — как часто я говорил, как мне с тобой повезло?

— Каждый день? — улыбнулась она в ответ.

— А ведь мне правда безумно повезло, — серьезно сказал Джеймс, с блеском в глазах глядя на нее. — Ты самая удивительная девушка из всех, что я встречал. Ты самая добрая, самая нежная и самая красивая. Я в жизни не видел человека, который был бы так добр к людям. Ты для меня совершенство, и я изо всех сил стараюсь тебе соответствовать.

К ее щекам прилил легкий румянец. Джеймс часто говорил ей подобные слова, а она всегда смущалась, как впервые, настолько искренне они звучали.

— Лили, — вновь произнес он, — ты знаешь, как сильно я люблю тебя. Всегда любил и всегда буду любить. Ты стала моей жизнью, ты делаешь ее ярче и с тобой мне ничего не страшно. И я обещаю, что каждый день буду делать всё возможное, чтобы ты была счастлива.

— Да, Джеймс, и я!…

— Подожди, — прервал он ее, — еще не всё.

Он снова остановился на мгновение, не отрывая от нее глаз.

— Возможно, впереди нас ждет много трудностей. Придется бороться каждый день. И я буду бороться. Ради нас, ради тебя. И я хочу, чтобы ты была со мной. Каждый день. Каждый миг. Всегда! До самого конца.

У Лили сердце замирало, дыхание перехватывало, от догадки, к чему ведет Джеймс и не веря в это.

— И я больше не хочу терять ни минуты, — дрогнувшим голосом сказал он. Джеймс смотрел в её глаза, не моргая, и крепко сжимая ее ладонь. Он еще секунду помедлил, а потом выпалил на один дух: — Лили Эванс, ты согласна стать моей женой?

Она чувствовала, как глаза становятся влажными, а в груди всё сжимается от переполняющей нежности. Губы сами по себе растягивались в счастливой улыбке.

— Да, Джеймс, я согласна, — произнесла она. — Согласна! - громче повторила она с дрожащим от волнения голосом.

Джеймс выдохнул, улыбаясь, и за руку притянул ее к себе, обнимая.

— Мы будем вместе всегда, Лили, — сказал он, прежде чем поцеловать её со всей нежностью.

У Лили всё дрожало внутри от переполняемого счастья и чувства чего-то нового и неизведанного. Она отстранилась от него, глядя в его такие непривычно спокойные глаза. Хотелось запомнить этот момент навечно. Но он длился недолго.

— Вот чёрт! — воскликнул он, хлопнув себя по лбу, и полез в карман. — Кольцо! Я забыл про кольцо!

Джеймс достал маленькую коробочку, затянутую бордовым бархатом. Он театрально откинул полы мантии и опустился на одно колено, глядя на нее снизу-вверх со шкодной улыбкой на лице.

— Лили Эванс, согласны ли вы, отныне и навсегда, быть Госпожой Сохатой? Любить и обожать меня, быть со мной в моменты радости, жить в здравии и богатстве, и знать, что даже смерть нас не разлучит?

— С превеликим удовольствием, Господин Сохатый! — звонко ответила Лили, подавая ему руку.

Он легко прикоснулся губами к ее кисти и поднялся на ноги. Достав кольцо, он надел его на безымянный палец Лили.

— Ну всё, назад пути нет, — с напускной строгостью сказал Джеймс.

А она взгляда не могла отвести от кольца невероятной красоты. Густо-красный квадратный камень с острыми гранями был вставлен в оправу из золота и окружен крошечными самоцветами. Джеймс ей когда-то давно рассказывал, что этот драгоценный камень — благородная рубиновая шпинель, является их фамильным камнем. Он наделен магическими свойствами, которые призваны защищать и оберегать своих носителей от темного и нежелательного воздействия.

— Какая красота… — завороженно произнесла она, продолжая разглядывать кольцо.

— Кстати, Бродяга будет шафером на свадьбе, — довольно сообщил Джеймс.

— Он уже согласился? — Лили наконец оторвала взгляд от кольца и посмотрела на Джеймса.

— Согласился.

— То есть, ты его спросил об этом раньше, чем меня? — с дрогнувшей улыбкой, спросила она.

— Верно, — с притворной серьезностью ответил Джеймс. — Если бы он не согласился быть шафером, никакой свадьбы не было бы.

Лили заливисто рассмеялась. Ей казалось, в этот момент её может рассмешить что угодно, настолько ей было хорошо.

— Я так счастлива, Джеймс, — выпалила она, с искрами в глазах глядя на него и подаваясь вперед, крепко обнимая его. — Как никогда раньше.

Она и сама не могла объяснить это чувство. Лили бы не сказала, что так на нее повлияло предложение о замужестве, в конце концов, Джеймс неприлично часто для мужчины об этом говорил. Она давно знала, что они всегда будут вместе и однажды поженятся. Она хотела этого всем сердцем.

Но душу все равно переполнял необъяснимый восторг и трепет.

Возможно, ей всего лишь было страшно перед неизвестностью. Уже завтра они вернутся в Англию, где идет жестокая и кровавая война, и места для радостных моментов останется не так и много. И сейчас она пыталась уловить все счастливые мгновения, усиливая и проживая их в полной мере. Так, как это всегда делал Джеймс.

Они за руку шли обратно в сторону замка, где на школьном дворе собрались все выпускники, ожидая запуска фейерверков. А Джеймс ей рассказывал, как он понял, что любит её. Как он любовался медными бликами в ее волосах, как наблюдал за ее тонкими руками, подбрасывающими ингредиенты в котел, и как ее «обалденные зеленые глаза» пронзили его в самое сердце.

Лили уже тысячу раз слышала эту историю, как на четвертом курсе он сидел на Зельях, смотрел на нее и понял, что жить без нее больше не сможет. Сколько раз слышала, а эта история, которая с каждым разом обрастала всё новыми подробностями, была у нее любимой.

— Кстати! — воскликнул вдруг Джеймс. — В тот же момент я и сказал Сириусу, что женюсь на тебе, а он шафером будет!

— Так ты это давно планировал?

— Разумеется, — усмехнулся Джеймс и вдруг напустил себя притворной важности. — Всё это было давно продумано и хорошо спланировано. Вначале я тебя доставал и терроризировал, потом осыпал комплиментами и ухаживал за тобой. Так надо было, всё это часть плана. Я знал, что однажды, в определенный момент, ты согласишься. Всё к этому и вело. Это была моя самая крупная проделка, в конце которой ты должна была надеть кольцо на палец и сказать «да».

Лили ему счастливо улыбнулась, выдержала паузу и ответила:

— Славная вышла шалость.


End file.
